


The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

by lambertfanfic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 300
Words: 951,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambertfanfic/pseuds/lambertfanfic





	1. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)  
Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

 

AN: Third in the series. First two can be found below.

Working Through

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/184413/chapters/271505](184413/chapters/271505)

Forever After

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/238622/chapters/366230](238622/chapters/366230)

 

Chapter 1

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

Kris woke up slowly and reached over the bed to find an empty space instead of his husband's warm body. “Adam?” he whispered into the dark hotel room as he struggled to open his eyes.

“I'm here,” Adam whispered back causing Kris to look towards the window where Adam stood looking out into the night.

“What are you doing up so late?” Kris struggled with the covers wrapped around his legs before climbing out of bed and joining his husband by the large windows.

“Couldn't sleep.”

“You should try,” Kris whispered into Adam's back. “We've got an early flight to catch back to LA.”

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he let his head fall until it was pressed against the cold glass. “Do we have to go back? Can't we stay a few more days?”

“We can't leave the kids any longer,” Kris answered in a whisper. “Elle's missing us, and Jacob's dying to show us some new boots he wants.”

“I don't think I'm ready to let go just get,” Adam admitted. He looked out into the New York street watching the cabs pass by. “It doesn't feel right.”

“You're not letting go of anything.” Kris moved around Adam until he was standing between him and the window. “Baby, you knew this day was coming. You knew she would have to move out eventually.”

“Does it have to be now?”

“I think it does.”

“I don't see why she can't do it in LA,” Adam remarked. “Why does she have to come all the way to New York just to go to school?”

“Because she's been accepted into the Art Institute of New York, which is in New York,” Kris pointed out carefully while Adam stood in front of him pouting. “We should be happy for her,” he added. “It's taken a lot for her to get here.”

“I know,” Adam sighed, “and I am happy. I'm just sad too. I'm going to miss them both.”

“I'm sure we'll both get to see them as much as possible.”

“Brad's already planning on having him for Halloween,” Adam pouted. “He said him and Cass are flying in especially to take Tristan trick or treating.”

“And we will be in LA having Halloween with our own kids,” Kris pointed out. “I heard Jacob mentioning something about dressing up as a Glam vampire.”

“He's going to a party with some friends,” Adam sighed. “I'm not allowed to go.”

“I'm sure you're not,” Kris laughed. “Considering it's a party for a bunch of fifteen-year-olds, and you're almost hitting fifty.”

“Forty-eight,” Adam corrected Kris quickly by giving him a warning look.

“That's why I said almost,” Kris laughed.

“Why are you kicking me when I'm down?”

“I'm not,” Kris said hiding his smile in Adam's shoulder.

“Our kids are growing up and leaving us,” Adam sighed as he wrapped his arms around Kris.

“At least we've still got Sebastian and Elle to dress up.”

“Sebastian isn't doing it this year,” Adam sighed. “He said he's too old now.”

“He's thirteen.”

“That's old in his book.”

“Well there is still Elle.”

“She wants to be a princess.”

“And?”

“And that's not cool,” Adam answered. “I was going to dress Tristan up as a mini David Bowie this year. I had saved Jacob's old costume and everything.”

“We should go back to bed,” Kris said pulling away from Adam. “We need to be up early to say goodbye to Sophia and Tristan.”

“But I don't want to say goodbye,” Adam pouted as he allowed Kris to tug him back to the hotel bed. “What if Sophia can't cope with him alone?”

“She's not alone,” Kris sighed as he climbed back into the bed. “She's got Allison and Neil living close by. You know Neil will keep an eye on her.”

“I just don't think we should be letting her keep Tristan with her. She's far too young to be looking after a kid.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Kris sighed, “but she is his mother, and Tristan needs to be with her. We can't just take him back to LA with us. We have no right over him.”

“What about Tye?” Adam asked. “Do we have the right to take his son away from him?”

“Tye's got one more year of high school and then he will be joining Sophia here,” Kris pointed out. “Anyway that has got nothing to do with us either. That's between Sophia and Tye.”

“So you just expect me to get on that plane tomorrow and be okay with leaving my oldest child and my only grandchild alone in New York?”

“No,” Kris smiled as he reached over to stroke his husband's face gently. “I expect you to cry, complain, and call her every five minutes.”

“I'm not that pathetic,” Adam grumbled as he lay down beside Kris.

“Oh you are,” Kris laughed.

“Am not.”

“Remember Tristan's first night home from the hospital?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Then you know you are that pathetic.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Think about it,” Kris smirked before turning off the hotel light.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“We're the worst parents ever,” Adam grumbled into his pillow.

“We are not.”

“We're just laying here listening to it.”

“Everything is under control,” Kris said as he reached over to rub Adam's back.

“I have to help,” Adam said as he climbed out of bed.

“Get back in here now,” Kris hissed grabbing his husband's hand. “She doesn't need our help.”

“He's been screaming for the last ten minutes.”

“He's crying not screaming,” Kris said pulling Adam back into bed. “She has to learn, Adam.”

“But this is her first night home with him,” Adam complained. “This is like child abuse what we are doing.”

“It is not.”

“She's just brought him home from the hospital and we're letting him cry.”

“And you going in there and taking over won't help her,” Kris pointed out. “She's Tristan's Mom, and she's the one that has to get up with him at night.”

Adam looked towards the bedroom door as the baby's cries grew louder. “I can't just sit here and listen to a crying baby. We never let our kids cry like that.”

“Tristan isn't our kid.”

Adam looked back at the door with a heavy sigh. “But Sophia is.”

“I hate hearing him cry too,” Kris said softly as he moved over to Adam's side of the bed. “I want more than anything to go in there and make sure they're both okay, but doing that is only going to let Sophia think we will be there every time. She's a Mom now, and she's going to need to learn to do things alone.” Adam looked back at the door as the cries became softer. “See,” Kris smiled. “She's already learning.”

 

….............................

 

“I don't know what the hell I'm doing Jacob.”

“You're standing in my room with your crying baby,” Jacob said tiredly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Take him to Papa.”

“I can't,” Sophia hissed over her son's crying. “I have to do this alone.”

“So why are you in my room.”

“Because I need your help.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“I don't know,” Sophia groaned. “I don't know what the hell I'm doing.”

Jacob sat up on his bed holding out his arms. “Give.”

“What are you going to do with him?” Sophia quizzed as she held her crying son closer to her.

“Just give.”

Sophia took a few seconds to look her baby over before handing him over to Jacob. “Just be careful.”

“I'll treat him like he's my favorite pair of shoes,” Jacob said dryly as he held his Nephew close to him. “He's kind of cute.”

“Of course he's cute,” Sophia sighed. “Now can you please...” Sophia paused as Tristan's cries began to soften.

“How did I do that?” Jacob asked surprised.

“I have no idea.”

“Huh,” Jacob smiled. “Who knew I was good with kids?”

“I knew,” Sophia smiled as she fixed Tristan's blanket. “Well, goodnight.”

“Wait...what?”

“I'm going back to bed.”

“But...” Jacob frowned down at the baby in his arms. “I can't keep him.”

“But he likes you.”

“And?”

“Just let me sleep for an hour,” Sophia begged. “I'm really tired. I just gave birth, you know.”

“And that's my fault?”

“Jacob please.”

Jacob looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. “One hour.”

“Thank you.”

“Just make sure you're back here.”

“Uh huh,” Sophia mumbled before disappearing out of the room leaving Jacob and the baby alone.

“She's not coming back,” Jacob complained to the baby in his arms.

 

…..............................

 

“So she did it,” Adam smiled as he looked at the clock by the side of the bed. “She took care of him all night.”

“And didn't come and get us once.” Kris stretched up to kiss his husband's lips. “Hey Granddad.”

“Didn't we talk about this?” Adam asked dryly. “Didn't I say I wasn't going to be a Granddad.”

“I know, I know,” Kris yawned as he climbed out of bed. “You're a Buddy, not a Granddad.”

Adam climbed out his side of the bed to stretch. “You're the Grandpa in this relationship.”

“And yet I'm still four years younger than you,” Kris smirked before dodging the pillow being thrown by his husband.

“Three and a half.”

“Where's the baby?” Elle quizzed as she came bouncing into the bedroom.

“What?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Sophia's baby.”

“Tristan,” Adam corrected.

“Yeah,” Elle said nodding her head. “Where is he?”

“He's in his crib by Sophia's bed,” Kris answered. “Why?”

“He's not there,” Elle shrugged. “I went in to see him and he's not there.”

“Maybe Sophia's taken him to the kitchen,” Adam pointed out as he walked towards the bathroom.

“Sophia's still passed out in bed,” Elle said. “The crib is empty.”

“Don't freak out,” Kris warned Adam as they both raced past Elle to get out of the bedroom.

“Don't freak out?” Adam snapped as he pushed open Sophia's bedroom door. “He's not there. Kris where is he?”

“I don't know,” Kris snapped looking down at the empty crib. “Sophia,” Kris snapped shaking Sophia's bed.

“Too tired.”

“Where is the baby?”

“What?”

“Where's Tristan, Sophia?” Adam snapped.

Sophia opened one of her eyes to look towards the crib. “He's there.”

“No he's not,” Adam snapped. “Where did you put him?”

“Cheeks,” Kris yelled as he ran out of the bedroom.

“Cheeks?” Adam asked confused. “Sophia has your Uncle Brad been here?”

“Too tired,” Sophia complained before putting her head under her pillow.

“Cheeks,” Kris yelled as he walked past the bedroom again.

“Christ,” Adam sighed to himself as he went to follow his husband. “Kris calm down.”

“You don't just take a newborn baby out of his crib,” Kris snapped pointing a finger at Adam.

“I didn't do it.”

“Cheeks,” Kris yelled.

“Where's the fire?”

Kris spun around to find Jacob standing at his bedroom door rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Have you seen your Uncle Brad?”

“Yeah,” Jacob shrugged. “Short, skinny, looks a lot like an elf.”

“Have you seen him this morning?” Adam said before Kris could yell again.

“No, why?”

“He took Tristan,” Kris said annoyed. “Just broke into our house and took him out of his crib.”

“But Tristan's in there,” Jacob said pointing over his shoulder.

“He's...” Kris trailed off as he looked into Jacob's bedroom to find Tristan laying on the bed sound asleep.

“Why do you have Tristan?”

“I...well...” Jacob looked unsure at his feet. “I was just...”

“Sophia gave him to you, didn't she?” Adam interrupted.

“No she was just...”

“Jacob?” Kris said with a warning.

“Yeah,” Jacob sighed. “He wouldn't stop crying last night so she left him with me.”

“Kris,” Adam warned. “Don't freak out.”

“I'm not,” Kris said calmly. “I'm going to go make Tristan his morning bottle, and then we're going to talk.”

Adam watched his husband walk away before turning back to his son. “I think he's going to freak.”

Jacob let out a whistle before shaking his head. “Good luck Sophia.”

 

….................................

 

“I think this is a little dramatic.”

“But do you disagree with me?” Kris quizzed as they walked towards Sophia's room.

“No, but...”

“But what?” Kris interrupted. “If we let this go on another night, then our twelve-year-old is going to become a full time nanny.”

“But sending her away?” Adam complained. “It just seems a little dramatic.”

“We're not sending her away,” Kris sighed as he stopped outside of Sophia's bedroom. “She's just going on a little vacation.”

“You two want something?” Sophia quizzed from her bed.

“A quick word,” Kris smiled. “It won't take long.”

“Good because I'm taking Tristan over to Tye's so he can watch him a while.”

“Why?” Kris asked sitting on the edge of Sophia's bed.

“I'm tired,” Sophia sighed. “I hardly got any sleep last night.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled, “Jacob didn't get much either.”

“We know it's hard,” Adam began taking a seat next to Tristan's crib. “Parenthood is never easy. When you were born I was pretty freaked out by it all.”

“But Mama helped,” Kris added. “When I was in my coma, Mama looked after you.”

“She showed me how to do pretty much everything,” Adam remarked. “I didn't know what the hell I was doing half the time. It takes a good woman to show you a lot of things.”

“A woman?” Sophia remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, there are only so many things a man can do,” Kris answered. “Sometimes there are certain things women are better at than men.”

“What are you two getting at?” Sophia asked with a frown.

“We just think that...”

“You're going to Conway for a few weeks,” Adam interrupted before Kris could say anything else. “We think you need to learn how to be a mother, and we think you Mama can teach you.”

“You're sending me away?”

“Just for a few weeks,” Kris answered quickly. “You don't start back at school for another month, so maybe some time away to learn will be good.”

“And you two can't teach me?” Sophia asked annoyed. “You've raised four kids.”

“I think...”

“We think,” Adam interrupted again.

“We think,” Kris corrected, “that you might learn better from your Mama.”

“Because she's not a push over like we are,” Adam added.

“I don't think you're a push over,” Sophia frowned. “You guys are doing a great job.”

“You thought it was okay to leave your newborn son with your twelve-year-old brother,” Kris pointed out. “You would never have done that if your Mama was here.”

“So you think sending me to Conway to be Mama's problem is going to teach me how to be a more responsible parent? Isn't that a little backwards.”

“What do you mean?” Adam frowned.

“You're sending your kid to your parents to look after because I gave my kid to my brother to look after for an hour.”

“He had him all night,” Adam said annoyed.

“And we don't need your smart ass remarks,” Kris added. “Pack a bag because you're going to Conway, and you're going to learn what ever your Mama has to teach,” Kris stood up causing Adam to follow.

“And it's going to be the best thing to even happen to you,” Adam added before closing the bedroom door behind him.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Now you be a good boy, okay?” Adam knelt down to take his Grandson in his arms. “Your Grandpa and I are just a phone call away. You can talk to us any time you want.”

“And Jake?” Tristan quizzed into Adam's shoulder.

“And Uncle Jacob,” Adam smiled.

“Now you're going to be a big boy aren't you?” Kris asked as he got down on one knee. “Do what Mommy tells you?”

“He's going to be fine,” Sophia sighed. “I know what I'm doing.”

“Of course you do,” Adam said as he passed Tristan to Kris so he could stand. “You're going to be perfect.”

“Come here,” Sophia laughed as she wrapped her arms around her Papa's waist. “You're getting so emotional in your old age.”

“I'm going to miss you,” Adam whispered into Sophia's hair.

“You must be,” Sophia laughed. “I just called you old and you didn't even react. Is he okay, Dad?”

“He'll be fine,” Kris smiled as he held Tristan close to him. “Now, remember and call your Aunt Allison if you need anything.”

“Or me,” Adam whispered. “I can be on the first flight out.”

“I can hear you,” Kris laughed.

“First flight out,” Adam whispered against Sophia's ear before pulling away.

“Just go,” Sophia laughed taking Tristan from Kris's arms. “You don't want to miss your flight.”

“We could though,” Adam remarked. “Spend another day in New York.”

“And have Elle missing you?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Be good, baby girl,” Kris smiled leaning to kiss Sophia's cheek. “Remember Tristan's daycare starts at eight tomorrow.”

“I know,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “And my first class is at nine.”

“And your Uncle Neil will pick him up, and you can collect him after dinner.”

“I know,” Sophia sighed. “I arranged it.”

“Right.” Kris let out a nervous laugh. “Well, we should probably go.”

“Catch that flight,” Sophia smiled.

“Yep.”

“Ha,” Adam laughed pointing an accusing finger at his husband. “You can't go either.”

“Well I have to go,” Sophia remarked. “I promised Tristan we would go pick out a new backpack for daycare.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “Your Papa and I are going to stand right here, and you and Tristan are going to walk away.”

“Why?” Sophia quizzed with a frown.

“Because I can't walk away from you,” Kris answered honestly. “So just turn around and walk.”

Sophia smiled sadly before wrapping an arm each around Kris and Adam. “I'm going to miss you guys too.”

“Just go,” Adam smiled sadly as he pushed Sophia away.

“Okay,” Sophia sighed as she took Tristan's hand. “Say bye to Buddy and Grandpa, Tristan.”

“Bye,” Tristan smiled waving his chubby hand in the air.

“Bye,” Kris whispered as he watched Sophia and Tristan walk way from them.

“I guess we should get to the airport,” Adam sighed.

“Not yet,” Kris said not taking his eyes off his daughter. “Let's just stay here for a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Adam whispered as he slipped his hand into Kris and watched as Sophia walked away from them.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

[](238622/chapters/366230)


	2. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)  
Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

 

Chapter 2

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“You are not going to believe this.” Adam came through the front door waving a disc in the air. “Kris did you hear me?”

“It's hard not to,” Kris remarked as he came out of the kitchen. “What am I not going to believe?”

“What have I been looking for all my career?” Adam asked as he threw down his bag on the kitchen table.

“The fountain of youth?”

“A song,” Adam said answering his own question. “Since my first album I've been looking for that one song. That song that was written just for me.”

“And you've found it?”

“Right here,” Adam said waving the disc at Kris. “It was just sitting there with a bunch of demos begging me to listen to it.”

“Is it any good?”

“Is it any good?” Adam scoffed. “It's probably the best song ever written.”

“Better than any Queen song?” Kris quizzed as he began clearing up the kitchen table.

“Kris, it's like this song was written just for me,” Adam explained as he stood in front of his husband. “It's like the song writer knows me.”

“Who wrote it?”

“That's the best part,” Adam smiled. “No one knows who it is. According to the studio guys it's some song writer from Germany. He's called Jasset Halm.”

“Really?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Funny name.”

“It's made up. According to the studio guys he's pretty shy and doesn't like the fame. He won two Grammy's last year and didn't even show up to collect them.”

“So he's a weirdo?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“He's the most amazing writer ever. Rolling Stone is offering a reward to anyone that knows who the real Jasset Halm is.”

“So what's this song called?” Kris asked as moved around the kitchen.

“Cherish You.”

“A love song?”

“How do you know it's a love song?” Adam quizzed.

“The name says it all,” Kris shrugged.

“Well, it's more than just a love song,” Adam pointed out. “This is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.”

“Better than Elle's rendition of What do you want from me?” Kris smirked.

“You just don't understand,” Adam sighed as he looked at the disc. “This song feels like it was written for me. About me.”

“So are you going to record it?”

“And it's going to be the biggest hit I've ever had,” Adam answered smiling proudly.

“Good for you baby,” Kris said patting Adam's arm as he passed him. “Now can you go and explain to Jacob why we aren't going to buy him another leather jacket?”

“And why are we not going to buy him another leather jacket?” Adam quizzed with a look of confusion on his face.

“Because he already has a closet full.”

“But he likes them.”

“He doesn't wear them,” Kris pointed out. “He doesn't wear half the things you buy him.”

“He's waiting for the right event.”

“He's fifteen,” Kris said. “He's not... well, you.”

“You can't stop his creativity,” Adam said with a warning look. “If Sebastian can have his hundred pairs of sneakers, then Jacob can have his leather jackets.”

“They cost two thousand dollars at a time,” Kris sighed. “We're spoiling him too much. He gets way more than any of the others get.”

“He's a good kid.”

“They're all good kids,” Kris sighed. “Doesn't mean we have to throw money at them.”

“I'll talk to him,” Adam sighed. “Where is he?”

“Looking online for the perfect pair of shoes.”

“I'll talk to him,” Adam sighed before leaving a kiss on Kris's cheek and walking out of the kitchen.

 

….........................

 

“Do they do them in an eleven and a half?” Adam asked as he dragged another chair over to Jacob's computer. “And do they have them in brown?”

“They have them in bright pink.”

“I don't think so,” Adam winced. “Your Dad wouldn't leave the house with me if I wore pink shoes.”

“I know what you mean,” Jacob sighed. “He sent me back to my room to change after he saw my leather pants.”

“Leather,” Adam sighed. “I forgot there was a reason I came in here.”

“You want something?”

“Your Dad was saying something about a new leather jacket.”

“This one has Italian style buttons.”

“Nice,” Adam said with a forced smile.

“What?” Jacob frowned.

“What?”

“You gave me a look,” Jacob pointed out. “The same look you have me when I wanted to put a catwalk in my bedroom.”

“I'm just wondering if you need another leather jacket.” Adam looked towards the computer screen. “Or another pair of shoes.”

“Are you cutting me off?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We've never wanted to spoil you guys,” Adam explained gently. “We don't want to raise a bunch of Paris Hilton's.”

“Who?”

“We just don't want you to think that things like leather jackets and expensive shoes can come easy to you,” Adam said. “Your Dad and I worked very hard for all the money we have.”

“I know you do Papa,” Jacob smiled. “We've seen how hard you work to get us nice things. Give us a nice place to live.”

“And I love doing that,” Adam remarked. “I love buying you nice things too, but...”

“You want me to learn the value of money,” Jacob interrupted.

“Something like that.”

“Okay,” Jacob shrugged. “Do you want me to get a job?”

“What, no,” Adam frowned. “You're too young to get a job.”

“Well, how am I supposed to learn the value of money if I don't work for it?”

“I...” Adam paused. “A job?”

“Maybe on Saturdays,” Jacob shrugged.

“Okay,” Adam smiled. “We'll get you a job.”

“And when I get enough money I'll buy my own leather jacket with the Italian buttons.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled as he stood up and walked to the door.

 

…............................

 

“How did it go?” Kris quizzed as he sat at the kitchen table reading his newspaper.

“Great,” Adam smiled as he sat beside his husband.

“So he's okay about not getting the jacket?”

“Oh he's still getting it,” Adam answered. “He says he'll buy it himself.”

“With what?” Kris laughed. “The one he wanted cost almost four thousand.”

“He's going to get a job.”

“A job?” Kris laughed. “Doing what?”

“Don't know yet,” Adam shrugged. “So do you want to hear my new song?”

 

….......................................

 

“So I've got job.”

“You've got a...” Adam paused to look at Kris. “I only left him ten minutes ago.”

“I called Uncle Brad,” Jacob explained as he took a seat next to Kris. “He says I can start working in Uncle Cassidy's factory next Saturday.”

“In his factory?”

“Where they make his leather jackets,” Jacob explained with a mouthful of cake. “He says if I do a good job I can make my own jacket.”

“What exactly are you going to be doing at the factory?”

“I don't know,” Jacob shrugged.

“Uncle Cassidy's factory can be pretty dangerous,” Adam remarked. “There's lots of big machines.”

“I know how to make clothes.” Jacob rolled his eyes. “I've been making t-shirts since I was eight.”

“So you're going to be making leather jackets?” Kris quizzed.

“Yep.”

“Can you make me one?” Adam asked with excitement in his voice.

“Adam,” Kris scolded.

“What? I think this is great news.”

Kris rolled his eyes as he looked at his oldest son. “When your Papa and I suggested getting a job, we meant something in the working at McDonalds area.”

“How long have you known me?” Jacob asked dryly.

“Fifteen years.”

“And in those fifteen years did I ever give you an reason to believe that I would go anywhere near a McDonalds?”

“Well it's sort of a normal thing for a fifteen-year-old to...”

“Am I a normal fifteen-year-old?” Jacob interrupted.

“No, but...”

“I haven't ate a burger in five years,” Jacob interrupted again.

“Well I don't want you working at Uncle Cassidy's factory to affect your school work,” Kris said. “That has to come first.”

“But I want to become a fashion designer when I leave school,” Jacob pointed out. “Working with Uncle Cass will be like school.”

“Just keep those grades up,” Kris warned before standing from the table.

Adam waited for his husband to leave the kitchen before spinning around to look at his oldest son. “So can you design me a leather jacket?”

“Maybe once I learn how to work the machines,” Jacob shrugged. “And after I design my own.”

“Can mine have tails?”

“A leather jacket with tails?” Jacob scoffed.

“It was a hit in 2009,” Adam answered dryly before standing up and following Kris out of the kitchen.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

Jacob stood in front of the mirror examining the small scar running down his shoulder. “This sucks.”

“What does?” Sebastian quizzed from the bed. “Your pale pasty skin?”

“Porcelain,” Jacob corrected. “I have porcelain skin, and I was talking about this scar. It's not going away.”

“Well that's what you get when you cut yourself with a razor.”

“That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done.”

“You won't hear any arguments from me,” Jacob said as he stood up from the bed. “But why did you do it?”

“It seemed so... right at the time,” Jacob sighed. “I felt in control when I was doing it.”

Sebastian nodded his head as he came to stand beside his brother. “I get that. When I'm in the ring and getting smacked around something feels right about it. It makes me feel alive.”

“You're weird,” Jacob remarked giving his brother a look.

“That means a lot coming from you.”

Jacob rolled his eyes before looking back at the mirror. “Do you think Sophia's coming back?”

“She's only gone to Conway,” Sebastian answered as he studied himself in the mirror. “Mama's going to teach her how to be a Mom.”

“Do you think she's going to be able to do it?” Jacob quizzed. “Be a Mom I mean.”

“She has to,” Sebastian shrugged. “If she doesn't Tristan's going to be screwed up when he's older.”

“He's a kid with four gay Grandfathers and two teenage parents,” Jacob pointed out. “He's already going to be screwed up.”

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Sebastian we're friends, right?” Jacob stood at Sebastian's bedroom door looking in on his younger brother.

“What do you want?”

“Well, we're friends aren't we?” Jacob asked again as he walked fully into the room. “We're more than brothers.”

“I think brothers are more than friends,” Sebastian pointed out before looking back down at the magazine in his hand.

“Whatever,” Jacob sighed. “The point is we're close.”

“I wouldn't go that far, but...”

“Seb,” Jacob complained.

“Yes, Okay,” Sebastian sighed putting down his magazine. “We're close.”

“Close enough to keep my secrets?”

“You have a secret?” Sebastian quizzed sitting up from the bed. “Like a real secret or one of your silly, I'm wearing last sessions jeans, secret?”

“I'm going to need you to cover for me tonight.”

“Why?” Sebastian asked with a frown. “What are you going to do?”

“I'm going out tonight.”

“Why, are you too ashamed to go out during sunlight now?” Sebastian let out a laugh causing Jacob to take a step towards him. “Hey, I was joking,” Sebastian yelled out before Jacob could get to him.

“I just need you to help me get out of the house after Papa and Dad go to bed, and then let me back in again when I send you a text.”

“And where are you going?”

“Out.”

“Yeah, I figured that, but where exactly are you going?”

“Well, you know Ashley from your gym?” Jacob asked as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“The big sixteen-year-old with the huge arms?”

“Yeah, him,” Jacob smiled wide.

“What about him?”

“He invited me to his house party.”

“Oh Jacob,” Sebastian laughed as he grabbed onto his sides. “Don't make me laugh.”

“I'm not trying to.”

“Ashley is not gay,” Sebastian laughed. “He's like the toughest guy in our gym.”

“He asked me to his party last week,” Jacob said folding his arms across his chest. “When I came with Papa to pick you up.”

“I believe you,” Sebastian smiled. “I just know you have this look in your eye that says you're going there because you think it's a date.”

“It is a date.”

“Ashley isn't gay,” Sebastian said with a little more force.

“Then why have we been making out everyday since then?” Jacob snapped. “And what's it got to do with you anyway?”

“It's got everything to do with me since you're picking up guys in my gym,” Sebastian snapped back. “What is it with you and boxers? First Gabe and now Ashley?”

“It's not my fault most of the boxers you hang out with happen to be gay,” Jacob shrugged.

“You know, Cooper complains constantly because his older sister hits on his friends. He's got it lucky,” Sebastian snapped. “I have to worry about my gay brother hitting on everyone I know.”

“I've never hit on a straight guy in my life,” Jacob said calmly. “Every guy I've hit on has been gay, and that involves your friend Ashley.”

“Jacob, don't do this,” Sebastian pleaded. “Ashley isn't gay.”

“God you're so pathetic,” Jacob sighed.

“I'm only looking out for you,” Sebastian said calmly. “I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Then just remember I'm the older brother,” Jacob said taking a step towards his younger brother. “I don't need you protecting me. Now are you going to help me get out tonight or what?”

“What if I don't help you?”

“I'm still going out.” Jacob took a step back towards the door. “Just be my brother Seb.”

Sebastian let out a deep sigh before standing up to face his brother. “I heard Dad say him and Papa were going to watch a movie later tonight. You should probably leave just after they get the popcorn ready.”

“Thank you,” Jacob smiled. “Just remember, I'm going to be doing this for you one day.”

“I'm thirteen,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “I still think all girls are ugly.”

Jacob stole a glance around Sebastian's posters on his walls. “Really?”

“Haley Jones is a moviestar,” Sebastian answered dryly, “not a girl.”

“Right,” Jacob smiled. “Anyway, when Haley Jones comes asking you out, I'll be there helping you sneak out of the house.”

“Just go,” Sebastian sighed. “And when you come back crying because he's not really gay, I'll be here to tell you I told you so.”

“I'll text you.”

Sebastian nodded his head as he watched Jacob disappear out of the door. He waited until he heard the soft click of Jacob's bedroom door closing before grabbing his cell to dial the familiar number. It only took three rings for the person on the other end to answer.

“Seb?”

“Gabe?”

“What's up?”

“Did you know my brother is going out to a house party tonight?”

“And?”

“With Ashley,” Sebastian added. “You know, from my gym.”

“The ugly blonde with the broken nose?” Gabe gagged.

“The nose you broke last month,” Sebastian pointed out. “Yeah, that's him.”

“Why the hell is he hanging around him?” Gabe complained down the phoneline.

“Apparently they've been making out all week,” Sebastian answered. “And he's going to his house party tonight.”

“But Ashley isn't gay,” Gabe remarked. “In fact Ashley is pretty homophobic.”

“Exactly,” Sebastian sighed. “And now my brother is getting ready to go over to his house.”

“Well don't let him,” Gabe snapped. “Tell him no.”

“I tried,” Sebastian sighed running a hand over his jaw. “The little idiot doesn't listen.”

“So tell your Dad.”

“I can't do that,” Sebastian answered. “There's a brothers code.”

“Seb, you know if he goes over there it's going to end in tears,” Gabe said trying to calm himself down. “You've got to do something.”

“That's why I'm calling you,” Sebastian pointed out. “You're still in LA right?”

“Yeah,” Gabe answered. “My training session doesn't finish until tomorrow.”

“So you want Ashley's address?”

“I can't do that,” Gabe sighed. “You know Jacob doesn't want to see me again.”

“Do you know he still has that picture of you by his bed?” Sebastian quizzed. “The one of the two of you sitting on the beach?”

“Seb, I don't want to open old wounds.”

“You're a boxer,” Sebastian remarked. “You open old wounds all the time.”

“Jacob doesn't want to see me again,” Gabe sighed. “He made that very clear.”

“Oh god, why the hell am I always brought into these things?” Sebastian complained into the phone. “It's so not normal for me to be this involved in my brother's love life.”

“Just try and stop him,” Gabe said softly. “Lock the little shit in his room if you have to.”

Sebastian took in a moment of silence before answering his friend. “Maybe Jacob's right. Maybe Ashley is gay. I mean, he did say they've been making out all week. Maybe Ashley does like him. Things might work out for them.”

“Give me the damn address you little blackmailer,” Gabe grumbled as he grabbed a pen.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian smirked into the phone. “I mean, maybe Jacob will find true love this time.”

“I'll come over there and kick your ass.”

“Like my big brother would let you,” Sebastian smirked. “Remember, he's still pissed at you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe grumbled. “Just like he always is.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“So you're an uncle?” Gabe asked softly into the phone as he lay on his bed back in Conway. “I saw Sophia in town with your Mama. She's got a cute kid. He was wearing Gucci.”

“Please tell me it was matching,” Jacob groaned into the phone.

“He looked just like a mini you,” Gabe smiled. “Even his hair was matching.”

“Thank god,” Jacob smiled. “I really didn't want to have to get on a plane to Conway at this late hour.”

“I wouldn't mind that,” Gabe said quietly. “It would be good to have some style in this town again.”

“Is Conway looking a little dull without me?”

“Just a little.”

“You could always come to LA.”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed heavily, “about that.”

“What?”

“Well you know I said I could move to LA?” Gabe asked carefully.

“After you sort out your training,” Jacob said in a wary tone.

“Right,” Gabe sighed. “Coming to LA to continue my training would be great, but...”

“But?” Jacob interrupted. “Gabe what are you trying to tell me?”

“My management got me a contract with a gym in New York,” Gabe said quickly, “My parents signed the contract yesterday.”

“You're not coming to LA?”

“Jacob...”

“You said you would come to LA and you would come out,” Jacob interrupted again. “You said we could date when you got to LA.”

“My parents got me a lot of money for moving to New York.”

“And that's more important than being who you really are?” Jacob asked annoyed. “I bet you haven't told your parents yet.”

“I can't come out here, Jacob,” Gabe sighed. “You know that.”

“That's why you were coming to LA.”

“It's only a three year contract,” Gabe explained. “Once I hit sixteen I can move to LA.”

“So you want me to pretend you're just my brother's friend for another three years?” Jacob asked quietly. “And you're going to pretend to be the straight boy. Running around with all your other gym friends, talking about what girls you like, and who's had sex yet?”

“You know I'm not like that,” Gabe sighed. “You know I care about you.”

“I don't know anything about you,” Jacob snapped. “The only time I get to spend with you is when Sebastian is around us. I've never seen you with your boxing friends. I'm just Sebastian's queer brother when you're around them.”

“That's not true,” Gabe snapped. “I have no problem letting anyone know we're friends.”

“Friends?” Jacob snapped. “Is that what we are?”

“You're twisting everything,” Gabe sighed. “Look, it's only three years,” Gabe added trying to calm down. “Three years and I can be who I want. I can be with who I want.”

“I guess I'll see you in three years then.”

“Jacob...” Gabe cut off as he heard the dial tone in his ear.

 

End of Flashback 2027


	3. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)  
Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

 

Chapter 3

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“You're going to have to leave,” Jacob whispered as he leaned over the bed to wake Gabe. “Seriously, get up.”

“The sun hasn't even came up yet,” Gabe yawned out as he stretched his arms up. “Why are you even awake.”

“Because there's a guy in my bed,” Jacob snapped. “You have to get up before my Dad or Papa come in.”

“Do they usually come into your room at...” Gabe paused to look over at the clock, “seven in the morning. Jacob,” he scolded. “I only fell asleep at four.”

“You have to leave,” Jacob said smacking Gabe's shoulder. “If they find you here...”

“We didn't do anything,” Gabe interrupted. “You're allowed to have friends over to stay, aren't you?”

“Not a cute boy I have a huge crush on,” Jacob snapped as he scrambled to pick up Gabe's discarded shoes and socks.

“Have?” Gabe asked with a smirk on his face.

“What?”

“You said the boy you have a crush on,” Gabe pointed out. “Present tense.”

“Had,” Jacob corrected himself quickly. “I meant had a crush on.”

“So you don't anymore?” Gabe asked as he stood up from the bed to grab his t-shirt off the floor. “You've stopped thinking I'm cute?”

“I...” Jacob paused as his eyes scanned over Gabe's naked chest.

“You?” Gabe smirked.

“Just get dressed,” Jacob sighed as he turned away. “I need to figure out how to get you out of here before everyone wakes up.”

“You also need to figure out how to explain the swollen nose,” Gabe said coming to stand behind Jacob. “Is it still sore?”

“It's fine,” Jacob brushed off. “I'll just tell them I walked into a door.”

“Which is what you did,” Gabe said reaching around to take Jacob's chin in his hand. “That's what you did, isn't it?”

“Of course.”

Gabe nodded his head before reaching up to touch Jacob's nose with his fingertips. “Does that hurt?”

“Ow, yes,” Jacob winced as he pulled away.

“That's because that part I just touched has a knuckle print on it,” Gabe pointed out touching the bruise again. “Right there. You see if it was a door you walked into it would be a line, but that mark right there,” Gabe said touching it again. “Well, that's round. Just like a knuckle mark.”

“I walked into a door,” Jacob said calmly.

“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “Well, I have a feeling that Ashley is going to be walking into a door later today too.”

Jacob looked over her shoulder to look at Gabe. “Don't start trouble.”

“I didn't start trouble,” Gabe shrugged, “but I will finish it.”

“Just stay here until I can make sure that no one's up.” Jacob pushed Gabe back to the bed before turning to open his room door. “Crap,” he whispered closing the door again.

“What?”

“Elle's room doors open.”

“And?”

“And that means she's up,” Jacob answered.

“And?”

“And that means my Dad and Papa will be up,” Jacob answered through gritted teeth. “You're just going to have to stay here until I can sneak you out.”

“Fine by me,” Gabe shrugged as he kicked his shoes off again. “Wake me up when that happens.”

Jacob watched opened mouth as Gabe climbed back into his bed. “You can't do...”

“Jacob, breakfast,” Adam called out from behind the door.

“Coming,” Jacob said in a panic as he shot Gabe a look.

“Bring me some eggs when you come back,” Gabe smirked before pulling the cover over his head.

 

…..............................

 

“How the hell did you walk into a door?” Adam quizzed as he took a seat next to Kris at the breakfast table.

“I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night,” Jacob answered avoiding his Papa's eyes. “The door was half open.”

“Why didn't you come and tell us?” Adam frowned as he held Jacob's chin to examine his nose.

“For what?”

“Because I don't like the thought of me sleeping in my bed while you're in pain,” Adam answered. “It doesn't seem right.”

“I'm fifteen not five,” Jacob said pulling out of his Papa's grasp. “I don't need to run to you to kiss my pain away.”

“Well, just turn on a light next time you decide to pee in the middle of the night.”

Sebastian came to stand beside his brother at the table to look down at him. “So you walked into the edge of the door?”

“That's what I said.”

Sebastian reached out to touch the bruise on the bridge of Jacob's nose. “Is that where the door hit you?”

“Ow,” Jacob winced. “Don't do that.”

“That must be a funny looking door you walked into,” Sebastian mused as he sat down next to Kris.

“What do you mean?” Adam asked between sips of coffee.

Sebastian stole a glance at his brother before shrugging his shoulders. “I just mean it must look funny now that Jacob's big nose has left a dent in it.”

“Hey,” Adam frowned nudging his youngest son with his elbow. “He has my nose.”

“Then you'll know better than anyone just how bad that door must look now,” Sebastian smirked before dodging Adam's elbow.

“Okay, no beating each other up at the breakfast table,” Kris sighed as he pour some milk for Elle.

“How did you sleep baby girl?”

“Not too good.”

“Did you have a bad dream?”

“I couldn't sleep for all the noise,” Elle explained giving Jacob a look.

“What noise?” Adam asked.

“Elle could you pass me a fork?” Jacob interrupted before Elle could say anything.

“Me too,” Sebastian added as he gave his little sister a look.

“Okay, what are you two doing?” Kris asked with a frown.

“Eating breakfast,” Sebastian answered taking the fork from Elle's hand. “What are you doing?”

“Somethings going on,” Kris remarked as he looked at his three kids.”

“Someone's missing at breakfast,” Elle announced.

“Who?”

“Sophia,” Jacob answered quickly. “It's still a little weird without Sophia and Tristan.”

“Well, I'm sure they have breakfast in New York,” Kris smiled before taking another sip of coffee.

Jacob watched Elle closely as she looked between her Papa and Daddy. “Elle would you pass me a knife?”

“Have lost your legs?” Adam quizzed. “Why are you suddenly using her as your slave?”

“She's closer to the drawer.”

“So has Tristan settled into his daycare?” Sebastian asked before anyone else could talk.

“Yeah, Sophia said he was obsessed with having his own bedroom for once,” Jacob added. “She said he refused to leave it the first morning just in case someone else moved into it.”

“She said he's doing pretty well,” Kris answered as he stood up from the table. “He's already developed an New York accent.”

“He's only been there a week.” Kris let out a laugh as he walked towards the kitchen door. “Where are you going?” Jacob yelled out causing Kris to freeze at the door.

“To start the housework,” Kris answered. “This place doesn't clean itself.”

“Are you going to my room?” Jacob asked standing up.

“That's part of me cleaning tour, yes,” Kris answered with a frown. “Why?”

“It's... well it's not dirty.”

“So you don't have clothes all over the floor, and your mirror isn't covered in makeup stains?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No more than normal,” Jacob shrugged. “But I can do it. I'm going to organize my closet anyway.”

“Oh can I help?” Adam asked standing up.

“No.”

“No?”

“I'm not going to do it right now.”

“So I can clear a pathway to your closet in the mean time,” Kris smiled before turning to walk out again.

“No,” Jacob said in a panic.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I just...” Jacob paused looking down at his brother and sister.

“Could you help me with my closet, Papa?” Elle quizzed as she stood up to take Adam's hand. “I want to match all my skirts with my tops.”

“Really?” Adam asked surprised. “You never want me to help you dress these days.”

“Because you insist on dressing her like a young Aunt Allison,” Sebastian remarked.

“There is nothing wrong with looking fierce,” Adam said pointing a finger at his youngest son.

“But Elle wants to look like Barbie,” Sebastian pointed out. “Not Barbie gone wrong.”

“Why am I having a fashion conversation with you?” Adam quizzed with a frown.

“I know my fashions.”

“Yeah right,” Jacob and Adam scoffed at the same time.

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “Now that family time is over, I'm going to start cleaning.”

“I'll help,” Jacob announced as he pushed past Kris to get out of the kitchen.

Kris looked on confused. “That door must have smacked him harder than he's letting on.”

 

…..............................

 

“I am not climbing out of your bedroom window,” Gabe snapped as he struggled to get his shoes back on. “I could fall and break my neck.”

“It's better than anything my Dad will do to you if he finds you in here,” Jacob snapped as he pushed Gabe towards the window.

“Come on,” Gabe laughed. “Your parents love me.”

“They'll bury you if they catch you here.”

Gabe stumbled backwards as Jacob continued to push him. “Stop that. You know I'm not good with heights.”

“I'm sure You'll cope,” Jacob remarked. “Just climbed down slowly.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very.”

“Jake, come on.” Gabe let out a nervous laugh. “Can't I just hide out here for the day? I don't have to be at the gym until tonight.”

“My Dad's deciding to be Mr. Mom today,” Jacob said through gritted teeth. “He's going to be in here soon.”

“So I'll hide in your closet.”

“Ha,” Jacob scoffed. “Isn't that the truth?”

“I'm not in the closet anymore,” Gabe said calmly. “Remember? I told my parents.”

“What about your friends?” Jacob asked as he folded his arms across his chest. “Does you big bad boxing friends know you like boys?”

“Jacob,” Gabe sighed.

“I didn't think so,” Jacob said annoyed. “Now start climbing.”

Gabe looked out of the bedroom window with wide eyes. “What if I fall and die?”

“You'll be missed greatly,” Jacob answered without thinking.

Gabe sighed heavily as he pushed open the window. “I can't believe I'm doing this.”

“Just take your time,” Jacob instructed as he helped Gabe onto the edge.

Gabe turned around to face Jacob as he held onto the ledge tight. “Give me a kiss.”

“What?”

“If I'm going to fall to my death I want to get a kiss from you first.”

“I'm not kissing you.”

“Why?” Gabe asked annoyed. “Am I not good enough for you? Are your lips only for closet cases like Ashley?”

“You're one to talk,” Jacob scoffed.

“Don't compare me to him. I might be a closet case, but at least I don't smack you about,” Gabe said through gritted teeth. “Is that what you're attracted to? A big bad boy.”

“Kissing Ashley didn't mean anything,” Jacob sighed. “He wasn't even that good.”

“So give me a kiss then,” Gabe asked stretching up so his face was close to Jacob's.

“No,” Jacob said pulling away.

“Why?”

“Because...” Jacob sighed heavily as he leaned against the window frame. “You matter. If I kiss you it isn't just for fun. It should mean something.”

“Of course it would mean something,” Gabe said softly. “It would be our first kiss.”

“And I'm not having that kiss with you hanging out of my bedroom window,” Jacob said softly. “If I kiss you, I want it to be...”

“Special?” Gabe finished. “Romantic? Mind blowing?”

“You really do think a lot of yourself,” Jacob scoffed.

“What if I promise you every kiss I give you will be all those things?” Gabe quizzed. “Even the ones when I'm hanging from your bedroom window.”

“I would say that's a hard promise to keep,” Jacob answered.

“I can keep that promise,” Gabe said honestly. “I know exactly what you want, and I know exactly how to give it to you.”

“How can you know what I want,” Jacob sighed. “We've hardly spoke in three years.”

Gabe nodded his head before looking Jacob in the eye. “You want exactly what your parents have,” Gabe answered. “You want a boyfriend that can be your best friend too. You want someone honestly and reliable...” Gabe paused to let out a laugh. “I know you think I can't do those last two things, but I'm working on it.”

“I can't be with someone who's not those things,” Jacob said.

“So if I work on those two things?”

“Come back to me when you've achieved them,” Jacob answered.

“It's a deal,” Gabe said sticking out his hand for Jacob to shake.

“Deal,” Jacob said grasping Gabe's hand.

“I better go,” Gabe smiled before lifting Jacob's hand to his lips to leave a gently kiss on his knuckles. “I'll call you later.”

“Okay,” Jacob breathed out as his hand slipped from Gabe's grasp.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“Have you seen Jacob this morning?” Kris quizzed as he came to climb onto the bed beside Adam.

“Tall good looking kid?” Adam quizzed. “Yeah, I know what he looks like.”

“He's...different looking this morning,” Kris said carefully. “He's wearing...sweatpants.”

“Really?” Adam asked sitting up. “Is he going to the gym or something?”

“You know he has his special gym outfit for that,” Kris pointed out. “And his hair is...flat,” Kris added with confusion on his face.

“Makeup?”

“None.”

“What's wrong with him?” Adam asked standing up from the bed. “Is he sick?”

“I asked,” Kris shrugged. “He said he was fine, then continued to eat his ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Adam yelled. “He's not had ice cream in over a year. You know he's trying to look after his skin.”

“That's why I came to get you,” Kris said. “He's just sitting in front of the TV watching football and eating ice cream.”

“Football?” Adam yelled as he grabbed his robe from the back of the door. “What the hell is wrong with my baby boy?”

Kris shrugged his shoulders before following Adam down the stairs towards the living room. “See,” Kris whispered.

“So that's what Jacob looks like,”Adam mused as he poked his head around the living room door. “I've always wondered who he looks like.”

“He looks like you,” Kris pointed out.

“I haven't seen him without makeup in so long,” Adam mused. “He's pretty cute isn't he?”

“He looks like you,” Kris said dryly.

“So what's wrong with him?” Adam whispered.

“Maybe he's missing Sophia,” Kris shrugged. “Maybe we should bring her back from Conway early.”

“No way,” Adam answered. “Your Mama said she's making progress. Anyway I'm sure Jacob isn't missing her that much.”

“Has someone been voted off one of those shows you two watch together?”

“Kyle got voted off the island last week, but we got over that,” Adam shrugged. “Anyway, I was more into watching him strut around in his tiny swimming trucks. I think Jacob's still too young to notice those things.”

“And you're too old,” Kris said flicking the back of Adam's ear.

“Ow, that hurt.”

“Well, stop looking at cute boys in swimming trucks.”

“Let's just figure out what's wrong with Jacob before we discuss who I can and cannot look at.”

“I know what's wrong with him.” Adam and Kris looked behind them to see their youngest daughter looking up at him. “I know why he looks like he's homeless.”

“Of course you do,” Kris said dryly before kneeling down to look at his daughter. “Okay, spill it.”

“Gabe isn't coming to LA anymore,” Elle explained. “Jacob thought he would come to LA and they could date, but now he's going to be with Uncle Neil.”

“He's going to be with Uncle Neil?” Adam asked kneeling down.

“Where Uncle Neil lives,” Elle explained.

“He's going to New York?” Kris asked.

“That's it,” Elle smiled. “That's why Jacob's sad.”

“Right,” Kris sighed. “Well why don't you go play while your Papa and I talk to your brother.”

“Tell him about the salmon,” Elle said.

“What salmon?”

The one that Mama talks about,” Elle explained. “She tells people there are lots more salmon in the water. I think if you cook him some salmon it will make him feel better.”

“Okay,” Adam said confused as he looked to his husband. “What the hell is she talking about?”

“Plenty more fish in the sea,” Kris explained with a smile.

“Oh,” Adam laughed looking back at his daughter. “We'll tell him that.”

“Good,” Elle smiled before walking away.

 

…........................................

 

Jacob sat squashed between his Papa and Daddy on the sofa as he looked back and forth confused. “You know this is a pretty big sofa, right? I mean do we have to be this close?”

“Where did you even get a pair of sweatpants?” Adam asked ignoring his son's question. “I didn't even know you knew what these things were.”

“They're Gabe's,” Jacob answered looking back at the TV screen.

“Are you feeling okay today?” Kris asked as he reached over to sweep Jacob's hair from his face.

“I'm good.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Adam pressed.

“I don't think so.”

“You know we're here if you want to talk,” Kris said. “Or you can call Sophia.” Jacob continued to stare at the TV screen as he shook his head.

“Well, you're going to have to forgive your Daddy and me, but we're going to have to talk to you,” Adam said softly. “After what happened before we want to...”

“I'm not cutting myself,” Jacob sighed as he looked up at Adam. “You can check if you want.”

“We trust you,” Kris said as he rubbed Jacob's arm. “We're just a little confused.”

“Yeah,” Adam added. “You went to bed last night fine, and you've woke up...”

“Looking a little down,” Kris interrupted.

Jacob let out a loud sigh before turning off the TV with the remote in his hand. “Gabe's going to New York. He was supposed to be coming to LA to train with Sebastian's coach, but his parents signed a contract to train in New York.”

“And that make you sad?”

“No,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Okay,” Adam said. “No need to be sarcastic.”

“I'm just fed up,” Jacob sighed. “I'm bored with being let down. I just wish for once in my life things would go the way I want them to.”

Adam looked over Jacob's shoulder to his husband. “Do you want some advice, Jacob?”

“I think I'm too far gone for that.”

“I'll give it to you anyway,” Adam said as he wrapped his arm around Jacob's shoulder to pull him to his chest. “There is some things that gay teenagers have to go through that straight teenagers don't,” Adam began. “Usually people are in their twenties before they figure out who they are completely, but when you're gay, life is a little bit faster at times. You hit thirteen and everything becomes clear. When I was thirteen I realized I was gay. Before that I just thought I was weird,” Adam laughed. “But then I had this clear thought and I knew exactly what I was. Now knowing and doing something about it is a big problem. We know who we are at an early age, but we usually have to wait for all those things straight people get as a teenager. Straight teenagers usually have their first kiss and first romance when they are in high school, but for a gay kid it's different. We have to wait that little bit longer for those things to happen. Now, I'm going to tell you something that's probably going to make your Daddy freak, but here goes. I was twenty-one before I lost my virginity...”

“Adam,” Kris scolded. “He does not need to know that.”

“I'm just trying to make him understand that things don't happen right away,” Adam explained. “He's going to need to learn patience.”

“Can't you just say you fell in love?” Kris groaned as he avoided Jacob's stare.

“Jacob's a big boy,” Adam said. “He's mature enough to have this conversation with us.”

“He might be,” Kris groaned. “I don't think I am.”

“So you were twenty-one before everything happened for you?” Jacob asked turning back to Adam.

“I was twenty-four before I fell in love for the first time.”

“With Daddy?”

Adam gave Kris a look before looking back down at Jacob. “With Uncle Brad.”

“Jesus,” Kris groaned. “Do you have to?”

“I loved your Uncle Brad very much,” Adam continued, “I thought we would be together for a long time, but things don't always work out. That doesn't mean that everything ends. Just because Uncle Brad and I broke up doesn't mean I gave up. Stopped thinking that good things were going to happen. My turn came again,” Adam smiled looking up at Kris. “And when it came, it came with so much more than I had expected. The time I waited for your Daddy to come into my life was so worth it.”

Jacob looked up at his Daddy before turning to Adam again. “So what you're saying is waiting is good?”

“Waiting can make it so much more better when it finally happens,” Adam smiled looking at Kris.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

Jacob sat in front of his computer looking at his desktop picture. “You're like his stalker,” Sebastian remarked as he looked over Jacob's shoulder at the picture of Gabe. “He should watch out for you.”

“You called him, didn't you?” Jacob said not taking his eyes off the picture.

“I knew Ashley wasn't gay,” Sebastian answered. “I knew you would need Gabe there.”

“I should be mad at you.”

“But you're not,” Sebastian smirked. “In fact I know you want to thank me right about now. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be all loved up again.”

“Don't be a smart ass,” Jacob warned. “Gabe and I aren't back together.”

“But you will be,” Sebastian pointed out. “Once he moves to LA.”

“You knew he was coming?” Jacob asked turning around to face his brother.

“I knew his contract was up.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because every time I've mentioned him in the last three years you've told me to shut up,” Sebastian answered.

“He's made a lot of promises,” Jacob admitted shyly. “I don't want to get my hopes up.”

“You shouldn't worry,” Sebastian smiled. “He's very serious about everything he's told you.”

“How do you know what he's told me?”

“He didn't stop being my friend when you two stopped talking,” Sebastian shrugged. “I know exactly what his plans are.”

“I just hope I'm worth it,” Jacob sighed. “If he really comes here and comes out, it could ruin him.”

“I think he knows you're worth it,” Sebastian said honestly. “Just like you know he's been worth the three years of waiting.”

“Yeah,” Jacob smiled. “He was worth waiting for.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2027


	4. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)  
Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

 

Chapter 4

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“We were having sex at this exact moment twenty years ago,” Adam mused as he lay in bed running a hand over Kris's bare chest.

“Huh?”

“Twenty years ago this morning we were having sex,” Adam answered as he leaned over Kris to kiss his lips. “Remember?”

“I remember blindfolds and very hot sex,” Kris smirked as he lifted his head off the pillow to kiss Adam's lips again. “Oh and we got married at the end of it.”

“Best sex ever,” Adam whispered against Kris's lip. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary,” Kris whispered back before laying his head back down on the pillow. “God, can you believe it's been twenty years of marriage?”

“It makes me feel so old,” Adam groaned. “How the hell can I have been married for twenty years? I'm only eighteen.”

“Yeah right,” Kris scoffed.

“But I guess I can believe it's been twenty years,” Adam said as he snuggled into Kris's side. “I feel like I've known you forever.”

“Twenty-one years,” Kris mused. “I've almost known you half my life.”

“I wish I could say that,” Adam sighed.

“We can say that on our twenty-seventh anniversary,” Kris remarked.

“So you're signing on for another twenty years of marriage?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I'll take another twenty,” Kris answered. “But can we make this twenty a little more calmer?”

“Probably not,” Adam sighed. “I don't think our kids would let us.”

“Speaking of,” Kris said stretching up. “Is your Mom coming early to pick them up?”

“Yep,” Adam yawned.

“Then we get to start our anniversary right.”

“And what does that mean?” Adam quizzed as he rolled onto his side to face Kris.

“Not telling.”

“Come on,” Adam complained. “How can we celebrate our twentieth wedding anniversary if I don't know what we're doing.”

“You'll know when it happens,” Kris answered as he turned to look at the bedroom door. “I think Elle's coming.”

Adam buried his face in Kris's neck as the bedroom door sprung open. “Morning,” Adam mumbled.

“How long is Grandma keeping us for?” Elle quizzed as she climbed onto the bottom of the bed. “Are we coming back tonight?”

“You're going to be with Grandma for three days,” Kris answered as Elle pouted at him. “That doesn't work anymore.”

“It doesn't?” Elle asked pouting even more.

“You're nine now,” Kris shrugged. “It was more effective when you were five.”

“Why can't I come with you?” Elle whined. “I really want to...”

“Stop,” Kris yelled causing Adam to pull away from him.

“What the hell?”

“Don't say another word,” Kris warned his youngest child. “I told you these three days were a surprise for Papa.”

“I know,” Elle sighed. “But I want to see the surprise too.”

“But it's your Papa and my anniversary,” Kris explained softly.

“But we're part of your marriage too,” Elle explained as she crawled up the bed to lay between them.

“You are?”

“Yeah,” Elle smiled. “We've made it fun for you. If you didn't have kids your marriage would be pretty boring,”

“Would it?” Kris asked as he shared a look with his husband.

“Totally,” Elle smiled before reaching down to kiss Adam's cheek. “Happy Anniversary, Papa.”

“Thank you, baby girl.”

“Happy Anniversary, Daddy,” Elle repeated as she left a kiss on Kris's cheek.

“Thank you,” Kris smiled.

“I'm going to annoy Jacob now,” Elle announced as she climbed off the bed. “Want me to wake you when Grandma comes?”

“That would be nice,” Adam smiled as he snuggled back into Kris's side.

“Shouldn't we make them breakfast?” Kris asked as he pulled back to look at his husband.

“Jacob's already doing it,” Elle answered at the bedroom door. “He said we should let you both have some time alone this morning.”

“And you thought you would come in to see us?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I just wanted to make sure you were really sure that I couldn't come with you to...”

“Stop,” Kris ordered again. “Surprise, remember?”

“Yeah,” Elle sighed as she walked out closing the door behind her.

“This must be pretty hard for her,” Adam laughed. “She knows a secret and she can't tell anyone.”

“She'll get over it,” Kris remarked as he wrapped himself around Adam again. “I do like her trying to take credit for our happy marriage though.”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed. “That is good, but also kind of right.”

“You think if we didn't have kids our marriage would be less happy?” Kris asked laying his head on the pillow by Adam's.

“I think they're an added bonus to an already happy relationship,” Adam answered honestly.

“What do you think our relationship would be like if we decided not to have kids?” Kris asked.

“I don't know,” Adam mused. “I do know we would have a nicer house. We could have very interesting art work hanging on our walls.”

“Huh?”

“David, you know the photographer on my last tour?” Adam asked as he settled back into Kris's arms.

“Yeah?”

“Well, he has this really beautiful collection of nude artwork throughout his apartment.”

“And?” Kris asked with a frown.

“And we can never do that with three young kids in the house,” Adam explained. “Hanging naked men on our walls would only lead to Elle asking questions. Questions that will make me blush.”

“Right,” Kris laughed. “So if we didn't have kids we could have naked men on our walls?”

“Exactly.”

“Well thank god we have kids,” Kris laughed before snuggling into Adam's side.

 

….......................................

 

_Adam's dream._

 

“Adam you've got a recording in New York on Tuesday, and you're in Boston by Wednesday morning.”

Kris looked up from his lyric sheet at his personal assistant. “Do I have time to go to New York with Adam?”

“No.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss the top of Kris's head. “You could come after the Boston thing.”

“No he can't,” Lane said looking up from her computer. “He's got to be back in LA right after, and you're staying in New York for three days.”

“I'm going to be in New York on the twentieth?” Adam asked.

“Yes, why?”

“That's our wedding anniversary,” Kris explained as he Adam sighed behind him. “Twenty years.”

“Christ it's been that long?” Lane asked surprised. “I've been in this job too long.”

“We were hoping to take a few days out,” Kris explained. “Maybe go away somewhere.”

“You're both in the middle of a huge media tour,” Lane sighed. “I've got you both running around this country all summer. Adam's got a tour to prepare for, and you both want to take time off?”

“Or at least be together on our anniversary,” Adam remarked.

“We don't have to be at the airport for another three hours,” Lane shrugged. “If you want to go upstairs and celebrate I can deal with everything down here.”

“I'm sure we'll find some time somewhere,” Kris said as he looked over his shoulder at his husband. “We'll look at both our schedules.”

“Adam doesn't have another day off until October,” Lane said without looking up from her computer.

“And you Kris, have two days off in the middle of July,” Kris's PA pointed out. “But you'll be in Europe during that time.”

“And Adam's in the middle of his US tour in July,” Lane added.

“Great,” Kris sighed.

“Who the hell arranged our schedules?” Adam snapped causing Lane to look up at him.

“I am responsible for your career, I have no say in what happens in Kris's,” Lane said annoyed. “Don't blame the fact that you both have continued to work like you did when you first married. I didn't force the both of you to record new albums at the same time.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “I was just asking.”

 

…....................................

 

Adam sat back on the hotel bed watching the minute hand travel around the clock until it struck twelve. In that exact second his cell began to ring. “Hello?”

“Hey baby,” Kris said softly into the phone.

“Happy Anniversary,” Adam said trying his best to sound happy.

“You too,” Kris answered back. “It feels weird not being together today.”

“We've missed anniversaries before,”Adam pointed out.

“But this one feels important,” Kris sighed. “After the year we've had. We're just lucky to be here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on Adam,” Kris sighed. “You can't honestly say that the last year was easy. I was gone half the time, and the times we were together involved me following you around the country on your tour bus. At least this year we'll have some time together.”

“Yeah, November,” Adam said annoyed. “I sometimes wonder why we do this to ourselves.”

“But this is what we chose,” Kris answered. “We wanted the stage and the lights. We wanted the rock and roll lifestyle.”

“And boy did we get it,” Adam sighed. “I guess I just wonder what would have happened if we picked the quieter life. If we had done things the way you wanted to do when we first got married.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well if we decided to settle in LA like you wanted to,” Adam answered. “If we had done that god knows what else would have happened.”

“But we decided to do a joint tour after we got married,” Kris reminded him. “We got to spend a full year together. That would never have happened if we both decided to settle in LA.”

“We could be fathers by now,” Adam mused.

“Yeah right,” Kris scoffed. “Mr. Lambert being someones Dad. I really don't see that happening.”

“I would have been good at it,” Adam sighed.

“Until the kid ruined one of your one of a kind outfits,” Kris said laughing.

“I'm sure I would have been good at it,” Adam said a little unsure. “You would have been too.”

“No thank you,” Kris laughed.

“If I remember correctly, you always wanted to have kids,” Adam reminded him. “Long before we got married you were talking about having kids.”

“And you talked me out of it,” Kris pointed out. “Thank god. Do you really think we could have the life we have with kids holding us back? We would never have the career we both have now.”

“Maybe we'd be in the same room on our twentieth wedding anniversary if we had kids,” Adam mumbled to himself.

“What did you say?”

“I said I better get some sleep,” Adam sighed. “I've got an interview at six.”

“Yeah, I've got to get to the airport in a hour,” Kris said. “I'll try calling you when I land.”

“I'll be in interviews all day,” Adam said. “I could call you once I get back to the hotel at night.”

“I'll be flying back from Boston.”

“And I'll be asleep when you land,” Adam sighed.

“I guess I'll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Adam said trying to sound happy. “Happy Anniversary, baby.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled into the phone. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Adam placed his cell phone on the bedside table before letting out a loud sigh.

 

End of dream.

 

“Grandma's here,” Elle announced as she burst into the room again. “She says she's taken us to New York to see Sophia and Tristan.”

“What?” Kris asked confused as he lifted his head from the pillow. “Slow down, baby girl.”

Elle took a deep breath as she placed her hands on her hips. “Grandma's going to New York because Uncle Neil asked her to, and if we're good she says we can go too.”

“That's better,” Kris smiled. “Now why is Grandma going to New York?”

“Because Neil asked her to,” Adam grumbled with his head under the pillow.

“Grandma said that Uncle Neil has to tell her something.”

“Allison's pregnant,” Adam announced he sat up straight in the bed. “I bet she's pregnant.”

“We don't know that,” Kris laughed. “And don't say that around Elle. You know she'll repeat it.”

“No I won't,” Elle frowned. “I can keep a secret, you know.”

“Sure you can, baby girl,” Adam said reaching over to pat the top of Elle's head. “How much did I pay for my new pair of boots when we went shopping last week?”

“four thousand.”

“Sure you can keep a secret, baby girl,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“You spent four thousand on those boots?” Kris asked shocked.

“Oh,” Elle said putting her hand over her mouth.

“Four thousand, Adam?”

“Shh,” Adam whispered rubbing Kris's arm. “Let's not fight. It's our anniversary.”

“Oh,” Elle said jumping on the bed. “I forgot to say that Grandma wants you to get up. She has a surprise for you.”

“Oh god,” Kris groaned. “I hate surprises.”

“It's pretty cool,” Elle smiled as she crawled onto the bed. “It's...”

“Stop,” Kris warned. “I don't think your Grandma would want you to give away her surprise.”

“Yeah, I thought you could keep secrets,” Adam added with a smirk.

“I can,” Elle pouted.

“Good girl,” Kris smiled as he patted Elle's head.

Elle smiled bright before throwing herself down on top of Adam's chest. “So can we go to New York with Grandma?”

“Sure,” Kris smiled as he rolled onto his side to snuggle into Adam and put his arm over Elle's back.

“Can I take Tristan a gift?”

“Sure,” Kris yawned as he closed his eyes.

“And Sophia too?”

“Sure.”

“Can I tell Papa where you're taking him for your anniversary?”

“Don't push it, little lady,” Kris warned as he opened one eye to look at his little girl.

“Okay,” Elle sighed before snuggling into Adam's chest.

 

….....................................

 

“You're giving us a week?” Adam gave his mother a confused look as she smiled at him.

“I'll be in New York at Neil's for the next week, and I will be taking the kids with me.”

“Really?” Kris asked surprised.

“Surprise,” Elle announced throwing her hands in the air. “I told you I could keep it a secret, Grandma.”

“Yes you did,” Leila laughed at her youngest granddaughter. “It's not important that it almost killed you to do it.”

“Does a week without the kids work with your surprise?” Adam quizzed looking at his husband.

“I'm sure I can work around that,” Kris smiled.

“You know,” Sebastian spoke up. “I feel a little offended at the look of joy you both have at the news you aren't going to have your kids for a full week.”

“Yeah,” Jacob agreed. “You guys are acting like you've just been invited to Lady Gaga's fashion house.”

“You really think I would be this excited about a fashion house?” Kris asked dryly.

“Is my surprise a tour of Lady Gaga's fashion house?” Adam asked with excitement in his eyes.

“No baby,” Kris smiled reaching out to rub Adam's arm.

“Damn,” Adam mumbled to himself.

 

…..........................................

 

“Try not to look to excited,” Kris whispered as he watched Leila drive the car with his kids inside out of the driveway.

“I'm going to miss them,” Adam said with a serious face causing Kris to burst out laughing. “I'm being serious.”

“I'm sure you are, but I'm also sure I can keep your mind off missing them,” Kris said as he took Adam by the hand to take him back into the house. “Now, would you like your surprise now?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled as he pulled Adam towards the sofa.

“Living room sex?” Adam asked as he sat down. “We haven't had living room sex in years.”

“We're not having sex in our living room,” Kris laughed. “So your album is half way done.”

“Your surprise is a chat about my album in our living room?” Adam asked confused.

Kris smiled as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Adam. “How many more songs do you need for it to be finished.”

“About three,” Adam shrugged. “Why?”

“And you're going to use that song by...” Kris frowned. “What it's called?”

“Cherish you by Jasset Halm,” Adam answered. “I've been doing everything in my power to find the damn guy. If I could get him to write the last three I know this album will be the best I've ever done.”

“So you've had no luck finding him?” Kris quizzed as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a piece of paper.

“No, why?” Adam frowned. “Oh my god have you found him? Is that my anniversary surprise?”

“Well,” Kris laughed. “When you told me about this new amazing new song writer I got curious. I wanted to see if I could find out who he was.”

“And you have?”

Kris laughed shaking his head. “You're like a kid who's just found out Santa has moved into the house next door to him.”

“Just tell me,” Adam whined.

“I found him,” Kris answered opening the piece of paper. “He lives in LA.”

“He's in LA?” Adam gasped. “I thought he was from Europe.”

“Nope.” Kris shook his head. “He's actually American. He's pretty nice.”

“You spoke to him?” Adam asked grasping a hold of Kris's hands. “Did you tell him I'm recording one of his songs?”

“He knows,” Kris laughed. “Actually he's a bit of a fan of yours. He thinks you're great.”

“He knows who I am?”

“Adam, you're Adam Lambert,” Kris said dryly. “I don't think there are many people out there that don't know who you are.”

“What did he say about me?” Adam asked sitting forward.

“He loves your voice,” Kris answered. “Thinks you're probably the best singer he's ever heard. He says you're probably the hottest guy in the world too.”

“He...he thinks I'm hot?” Adam frowned. “He's gay?”

“I think he's got a bit of a crush on your actually.”

“But how... how did you meet him?”

“He's pretty open,” Kris shrugged. “He used to be a singer.”

“He's famous?”

“Kind of.”

“Do I know him?”

“Sort of.”

“Well, who is it?”

“I can't tell you that,” Kris laughed. “He's worked hard to keep it a secret, but he did say he would love to write more for you. He's actually surprised that you like his songs.”

“”But I want to know,” Adam pouted. “It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Anyway, you know, and we're a married couple. We aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other.”

“You can't pull that card out on me,” Kris laughed. “You've had plenty of secrets from me in the twenty years we've been married.”

“Name one.”

“I can name thousands,” Kris said. “Every item of clothes you own has a secret price tag on it.”

“Oh don't be so dramatic,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “You know how much everything costs.”

“Because Elle tells me,” Kris smirked.

“That's not the point right now,” Adam sighed. “Let's get back to talking about Jasset Halm.”

“You're right,” Kris smiled opening the piece of paper up. “This is your anniversary gift.”

Adam let his eyes scan over the letter before looking back up at his husband. “You got me a writing session with Jasset Halm?”

“You're booked in to see him in a studio in a hour,” Kris smiled. “I know it's not a normal twentieth wedding anniversary gift, but I knew you would like it.”

“I love it,” Adam laughed as he threw his arms around Kris's neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kris laughed as he wrapped his arms around Adam. “Now, go get ready. He's probably waiting for you.”

“Are you coming?”

“No.” Kris shook his head. “I'll give you the address, but I've got to go out and do some things.”

“Like what?”

“Well, since your Mom's took the kids for a full week, I better arrange some activities for us to do.”

“Really?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “Couldn't we just lock ourselves in our bedroom and enjoy the activities in there?”

“I'm sure that will be part of the plan,” Kris said standing up. “Now go get ready. You don't want to keep Jasset Halm waiting.”

 


	5. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)  
Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

 

 

Chapter 5

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Adam?” Kris called out as he walked into the bedroom. “Adam?”

“What?” Adam grumbled into the pillow. “I'm not napping, I'm only resting my eyes.”

“I don't care that you're napping in the afternoon, we need to talk,” Kris said as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over his husband's body. “Well, you need to talk.”

“Why?” Adam yawned as he rolled onto his back. “What have I done?”

“You haven't done anything,” Kris said. “But I think Jacob might have.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I just got a phone call from the security team.”

“Our security team?”

“They were reviewing the security cameras outside our gate and...”

“We have a security camera outside our gate?” Adam asked lifting his head from the pillow to look at Kris.

“Yes, and they spotted something.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked as he sat up. “Something I did?”

“No,” Kris frowned. “Why? What have you been doing at our gate?”

“Nothing,” Adam said avoiding Kris's eyes. “So what did they see?”

“They saw our fifteen-year-old son sneaking out at midnight, and then sneaking in again at three with a boy.”

“Our fifteen-year-old?”

“Jacob,” Kris sighed. “The camera caught Jacob sneaking out of the house and then sneaking back in with a boy, and then the same boy sneaking back out in the morning.”

“When?”

“A few days before they went to New York with your Mom.”

“While we were in the house?”

“While we slept down the hall,” Kris said annoyed. “Now, one of us has to talk to Jacob and find out what the hell is going on.”

“And you're nominating me?”

“It's that age, Adam,” Kris sighed. “Fifteen. Our kids hit that age and start going crazy.”

“Let's not compare Sophia with Jacob,” Adam said as he stood from the bed. “Maybe there is a perfectly good reason for our fifteen-year-old to be sneaking boys back to his bedroom in the middle of the night. Maybe it was Gabe.”

“I don't think it matters who it was,” Kris sighed. “He is far too young to be going our at that time of night. This is LA. He can't just wonder the streets. Hell I wouldn't let you out at three in the morning anymore let alone my fifteen-year-old.”

“So what should we do?”

“We tell him we know,” Kris answered. “A make him tell us the truth.”

“You're right,” Adam sighed sitting back down on the bed. “God I thought when Sophia turned eighteen our drama with our kids would be over.”

“Sophia's just the start,” Kris said dryly as he stood from the bed. “We've got three more to go.”

“Great,” Adam groaned throwing himself back down on the mattress.

 

…...............................

 

“Can you and I talk?” Adam quizzed as he stood at Jacob's bedroom door.

“Sure,” Jacob smiled. “But I'm going to have to continue sewing,” he added pointing down at the leather jacket he was making. “I'm putting on these one-of-a-kind buttons.”

“I take it you're enjoying working with Uncle Cassidy?” Adam quizzed as he sat down on the bed.

“I'm learning so much,” Jacob smiled. “And getting really great tips on designs.”

“And learning to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night?” Adam asked looking at his oldest son.

“What?” Jacob asked with a nervous laugh.

“Did you know we have security cameras?” Adam quizzed.

“No.”

“Neither did I,” Adam laughed. “Now I know, I'm going to have to stop doing my slow motion running across the invisible finishing line after I come back from jogging.”

“So Uncle Cassidy says I'm ready to work the big machines now. He thinks that...”

“Jacob?” Adam interrupted. “Your Dad and I know you sneaked out of the house.”

Jacob moved away from the sewing machine to sit on the bed beside Adam. “Nothing happened.”

“Thank god,” Adam sighed. “But you're going to have to explain to me what exactly happened.”

“I just went to a friend's house.”

“At midnight?”

“His parents were away.”

“And this friend came back here with you?” Adam quizzed. “The security camera caught you sneaking back in and you weren't alone.”

“That was Gabe.”

“I thought so,” Adam sighed running a hand through his hair. “Jacob, you know we're going to have to talk about this. You know sneaking boys back to your room in the middle...”

“Nothing happened, Papa,” Jacob interrupted. “I swear.”

“I don't understand why you would sneak out in the middle of the night anyway,” Adam frowned. “You know you can see Gabe any time you like.”

“I didn't sneak out to see Gabe,” Jacob said looking at his Papa. “I went to another boy's house, but it wasn't exactly... well the I thought to boy was like me, but he wasn't. He asked me there just to play a big joke on me.”

“Did he do anything to you?” Adam asked, his face growing serious.

“Just dented my pride.”

“And your nose,” Adam frowned. “Was that the morning you came down with the swollen nose?”

“When I realized the guy had invited me there just as a big joke with his friends I freaked. Things got a little weird and I tried to hit him, but he punched me on the nose instead,” Jacob explained. “But don't start freaking out and looking for him. I think Gabe's already dealt with him.”

“And how does Gabe enter into it?” Adam asked. “Last we'd heard, you and him weren't even talking.”

“Well, Sebastian freaked out that I was sneaking out of the house, and he called Gabe and asked him to go bring me home.”

“Your brother knew about this?” Adam asked surprised.

“Yes, but don't punish him,” Jacob answered. “He was only protecting me.”

“So what did Gabe do?”

“Well, the guy, he's someone from the gym, and Gabe knew him. He came to his house just as I was running out. He calmed me down and brought me home.”

“And stayed the night.”

“Nothing happened,” Jacob insisted. “We talked and fell asleep. I just didn't want to tell you he was here because you would have wondered how he got in.”

“I don't like any of this,” Adam sighed. “That's too much information for one nights activities.”

“I was stupid for sneaking out,” Jacob said. “I know something bad could have happened to me, and I can promise you I will never do anything this stupid again.”

Adam nodded his head as he reached over to kiss Jacob's forehead. “I know you're not a bad kid, and I know following Sophia isn't always easy, but please remember that whatever me and your Dad does, it's only because we love you.”

“I'm getting grounded aren't I?” Jacob frowned.

“Two week,” Adam answered standing up from the bed. “And we want Gabe over for dinner. If you two are going to start dating, I want to meet him.”

“You've met him hundreds of times,” Jacob pointed out.

“As Sebastian's friend,” Adam remarked as he walked to the door. “Now I want to meet him as the boyfriend.”

“Oh god, you're going to embarrass me.”

“If we're lucky,” Adam smiled before walking out.

 

…........................................

 

Kris tried to hide his smile as Elle looked up at him. “Say that again, baby girl.”

“I want you to write me a song,” Elle repeated. “If you can write one for Lady Gaga and Papa, then you can write one for me.”

“What would you do with this song?”

“Use it for my demo tracks.”

“Your demo... what?”

“I'm in plans to record my debut album.”

“What?” Kris repeated.

“I want to be a singer.”

“You're nine,” Kris pointed out.

“What's that got to do with anything?”

“Aren't you a little young to be releasing an album?” Kris asked.

“I don't think so.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “Well, how are you going to pay for it?”

“Why would I pay for my own album?” Elle frowned.

“I mean, studio time, producer fees. You have to pay for the artwork.”

“I'm going to use your studio,” Elle answered. “And you're going to be my producer.”

“And your artwork?”

“I'm going to have a picture of me,” Elle shrugged. “Jacob will do my outfit.”

“So you've got it all planned?” Kris asked.

“All I need now is songs,” Elle answered. “That's where you come in.”

“Well I usually charge a few thousand for one song,” Kris remarked. “More if I think it's going to be a hit.”

“A thousand what?” Elle frowned.

“Dollars,” Kris answered. “Do you have a few thousand dollars?”

“No,” Elle frowned. “But I'm sure we could come to some sort of arrangement.”

“We can?”

“What if I paid you with hugs?” Elle suggested. “I'm sure I have a few thousand hugs for you.”

“I see,” Kris smiled. “You know, you might look like me, but you really do have your Papa's personality.”

“Does that mean we have a deal?”

Kris stood up from the sofa shaking his head. “Tell your people to talk to my people.”

“Okay,” Elle said brightly before walking away.

“Where are you going?”

“To talk to my people.”

“And who are your people?” Kris smirked.

“Papa,” Elle answered. “Who's your people.”

“Your Papa,” Kris said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I think Papa is going to have a very weird conversation soon,” Elle sighed before walking out of the living room and leaving Kris alone.

 

….................................

 

“You know, this is a first for us,” Adam mused as he looked out of the living room window watching Jacob greet Gabe.

“What is?” Kris quizzed standing beside him.

“We've never met the boyfriend of one of our kids before,” Adam answered. “I don't Tye counts somehow.”

“We met Matt, and we've met Gabe before,” Kris pointed out. “Many times.”

“But not as the boyfriend,” Adam said as he watched Gabe give Jacob a hug. “Should we be worried.”

“I don't know,” Kris shrugged. “I mean, we should put down some ground rules. We can't have one rule for Jacob and a completely different rule for Sophia.”

“We had rules for Sophia?” Adam asked with a surprise.

“Not very good ones,” Kris sighed, “but we did have them, and we should have the same for Jacob.”

“What kind of rules did your parents have for you?”

“The usual,” Kris shrugged. “No dating until I was sixteen, no girls is my room.”

“No girls in your room?” Adam frowned before rolling his eyes. “Right, because you were straight at the time. Were you allowed boys in your room.”

“Of course,” Kris answered. “It's not like I was making out with them.”

“Did you want to?” Adam smirked.

“This is about Jacob, not me,” Kris answered.

“Kristopher,” Adam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kris's waist from behind. “Did you have naughty thoughts about your friends in high school.”

“You know all about my teenage crushes,” Kris answered as he pulled away from Adam. “And this is about Jacob remember?”

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “What kind of rules should we have?”

“I don't think we should have the no dating rule,” Kris mused. “I mean, it's really hard for Jacob. Having Gabe in his life would make things a little better.”

“So they can date?” Adam asked. “What can they not do?”

“No sleepovers,” Kris listed. “No going out in the middle of the night, and we defiantly need to have the sex talk with him.”

“Oh hell no,” Adam said shaking his head. “I had that talk years ago. They were all there.”

“And Sophia ended up pregnant,” Kris pointed out. “I really think we need to have the sex talk with Jacob. The gay sex talk.”

“Why?” Adam whined. “He's only fifteen.”

“Adam, we'd be stupid to think he's not going to have sex. They're two teenage boys. We really need to be realistic about this.”

“I hate this,” Adam groaned as he looked out the window at Jacob and Gabe.

“I do too,” Kris said rubbing Adam's arm gently. “But we need to make sure they are safe. We can't risk their lives because we're uncomfortable with them.”

“You're right,” Adam sighed. “We'll have the sex talk with him.”

“Tonight,” Kris said moving away from the window when he saw Jacob walking towards the house. “When the other two are in bed.”

“Okay,” Adam said quickly as Jacob pushed open the front door.

 

…......................................

 

Kris looked between Jacob and Gabe before placing his fork down on the table. “So Papa and I talked.”

“Oh god,” Jacob groaned as he hid his face with his hand.

“It's okay, Jacob,” Gabe laughed. “I can take it.”

“I can't.”

“We didn't like Jacob's little midnight adventure,” Kris continued. “But then we know that's got nothing to do with you, Gabe.”

“I know I had no right sneaking back to the house with him,” Gabe admitted honestly. “But I promise you nothing happened.”

“We know nothing happened,” Adam spoke up. “Kris and I just want to make sure we all understand everything.”

Jacob looked towards his brother and sister. “Should they be here to hear this?”

“I'm eating,” Sebastian said with a mouth full of food.

“And I want to know what Papa's going to say,” Elle added.

“Dad?” Jacob groaned.

“We're just setting down a few rules,” Kris remarked. “And it would do good for your brother to hear this.”

“Why?” Sebastian frowned.

“So you don't go helping him sneak out the house in the middle of the night,” Adam answered giving his youngest son a look.

“Oh, that.”

“Now the rules are simple,” Kris said looking between Jacob and Gabe. “You can date each, but there will be no sleepovers.”

“What if Gabe sleeps over with me?” Sebastian quizzed.

“I...” Kris frowned looking at Adam.

“I don't know,” Adam shrugged.

“I mean, he is my friend,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Okay fine,” Kris sighed. “Gabe can sleep over in your room, but any movements in the middle of the night and sleepover are... well over.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded. “What else?”

“You both just have to be mature about things,” Adam answered. “If you both want to be in a relationship, there are rules you have to follow.”

“Like?” Jacob quizzed.

“Like...” Adam paused to look at Elle. “Like things we will talk about later.”

“Why can't we talk about them now?” Elle frowned. “I want to know what rules they have to follow.”

“It's nothing for you to know,” Adam said. “Anyway, you had something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Oh,” Elle brightened up. “Daddy said my people have to talk to his people about recording my debut album. So you have to talk to his people for me because you're my people.”

“Aw,” Adam smiled. “I'm your people?”

“Yep.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled as he turned to Kris. “Where are your people?”

“You're my people,” Kris answered dryly.

“I'm your people?” Adam frowned.

“That's what I said.”

“And I am your people?” he asked looking at Elle.

“Yep.”

“So you both want me to have a talk with myself?” Adam asked confused causing Sebastian to giggle. “Okay, what do you want me to talk about?”

“I want to record an album and I want my Daddy to write the songs,” Elle explained.

“And I have told our daughter that she is still a little bit young to be recording an album.” Kris explained.

“I told your husband that I wanted to do it,” Elle remarked.

“And I told your daughter that making an album costs money.”

“I told your husband that he would pay for it,” Elle sighed.

“And I told your daughter no.”

“I told your husband...”

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hands. “I think I get it.”

“Papa tell him to write me songs.”

“I don't think it works that way, baby girl,” Adam smiled. “Making an album is hard. It takes a lot of work.”

“And I would be good at it,” Elle pointed out. “I would work really hard.”

“It also cost a lot of money.”

“I already told Daddy I would pay him with cuddles.”

Adam smiled wide as he turned to look at his husband. “How can you say no to that?”

“Please tell me you're joking?” Kris whispered.

“What harm could it do?” Adam whispered back.

“We are not letting our nine-year-old daughter release an album,” Kris whispered. “She's far to young to be a popstar.”

“She doesn't need to release it,” Adam whispered. “Just let her record a few songs.”

Kris looked back Adam to Elle. “Two songs.”

“Five.” Elle said holding up one hand.

“Two songs and a duet with your Papa,” Kris bargained.

“Two songs you have to write and produce,” Elle said. “And a duet with Papa where I can pick any song I want.”

Kris looked to Adam. “Well?”

“I'm in.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed pulling out his phone. “It's a deal.”

“Yes,” Elle said clapping he hands. “You're the best Daddy ever.”

“Hey what about me?” Adam frowned.

“You're the best Papa ever.”

“Much better.”

“We can record next week,” Kris announced looking at his phone. “I'll just have to call Pink and tell her I can't write with her.”

“You are turning down Pink to record a few songs with your daughter?” Jacob asked annoyed. “You do know who Pink is, don't you?”

“I'm aware of her, yes,” Kris said as he watched Elle do a little happy dance, “but your sister is more important.”

 

…..................................

 

“Ready?” Kris asked taking Adam's hand in his own.

“Not in a million years.”

“Too bad,” Kris said knocking Jacob's door gently.

“Come in.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned as Kris pushed open the door and led him in.

“We thought we could finish our talk now,” Kris said guiding Adam towards the bed.

“I had feeling you would be coming by,” Jacob said placing his book down beside him. “Okay, give it to me.”

“Okay,” Kris said sitting down. “What we said at dinner needs to be followed. If you want us to take your relationship with Gabe seriously you have to treat it with respect.”

“I want my relationship to be taken seriously.”

“Your Papa and I will respect your relationship if you respect us,” Kris continued. “And that means not sneaking around behind our backs. If we find out you've broken any of the rules then Gabe will only be allowed in this house when we are around.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded. “That's fair.”

“But your Papa and I aren't that stupid,” Kris said looking at Adam. “We know that some things are going to happen.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned.

“And when those things happen,” Kris continued as he rubbed Adam's knee. “Well, when these things happen we want to make sure you are safe.”

“Oh god,” Jacob groaned. “This is about sex, isnt' it?”

“It is.”

“Oh god,” Jacob and Adam groaned at the same time.

“Look, this doesn't have to be embarrassing.”

“I think it does,” Adam remarked.

“Jacob, your Papa and I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid,” Kris said. “Having sex for the first time.”

“I'm not having sex,” Jacob said as he avoided Kris's eyes. “We haven't even kissed yet.”

“You haven't...” Adam frowned. “Why not?”

“Don't ask that,” Kris said elbowing Adam's side. “That's great Jacob.”

“It is?”

“Of course it is,” Kris smiled. “This shows me that you and Gabe are taking this seriously. You're both taking your time. Your Papa and I took our time.”

“We did?” Adam frowned.

“I knew you six months before I kissed you,” Kris pointed out.

“But you didn't know you were gay for the first six months.”

“I knew I was gay,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “You just didn't know I was gay.”

Jacob looked between his parents with a frown. “I thought this talk was about me?”

“Right,” Kris laughed. “It is. Now there will be a time when you will kiss.”

“Try doing it before your relationship slips into friendsville,” Adam remarked. “Your Dad and I almost ended up there. You should get the first kiss out of the way as quick as possible”

“Now you're giving him advice?” Kris frowned. “What happened to freaking out?”

“This is about kissing,” Adam shrugged. “There is nothing wrong with kissing. It's the other thing I'm freaking out about.”

“It has to be done,” Kris whispered.

“I didn't lose my virginity until I was twenty-one,” Adam announced. “That's six years older than you are now.”

“I already knew that,” Jacob remarked. “You really told the world a lot when you first got famous.”

“I knew that would come back to bite me on the ass one day,” Adam sighed. “But my point is, I was older, and it still wasn't that good. I wish I had waited longer.”

“I know that too,” Jacob said dryly. “Like I said, you really talked a lot when you got famous.”

“Your Papa and I aren't stupid. We know you and Gabe are going to have sex in the future.”

“Oh, why would you say that word?” Adam groaned.

“When did you turn into such a prude?” Kris frowned.

“When it involves my kids,” Adam answered.

“Look Jacob, we know you're going to have sex, and we just want to make sure you are safe,” Kris explained. “Now the first thing you should know is that you must always wear a condom.”

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Adam snapped as he smacked Kris's arm.

“Do you want to leave?” Kris sighed. “I can do this alone.”

“No,” Adam mumbled.

“Okay, now like I was saying. Condoms are a must. You should never have sex without a condom, ever.”

“Never?” Jacob asked with a confused look on his face.

“Never,” Kris answered seriously. “The most stupidest thing any gay man can do is have unprotected sex. There are far too many bad things that can happen to you from not having safe sex.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded looking down at his hands.

“Now, if you don't know how to get condoms you come to me or your Papa and we can...”

“You have got to be joking?” Adam snapped. “I'm not giving him condoms.”

“I'm not taking about right now,” Kris sighed. “We are talking about the future here.”

“Jacob,” Adam said looking past Adam to his son. “Please don't have sex just now. You will regret it later, I promise you.”

“Well considering I can't even kiss him, I don't think sex is a problem at the moment,” Jacob sighed.

“Just think about what we've said,” Kris said. “Now do you have any questions?”

Jacob looked towards Adam. “Just one.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned.

“What's your question?” Kris asked softly.

“Well, you said never to have sex without a condom because of diseases, but what if you're both clean?”

“You can never be sure another person is clean,” Adam answered causing Kris to look at him. “Look, I was around LA nightlife for a long time before I met your Dad, and there was a lot of people I knew who got sick because they had unprotected sex. These were people who were in serious relationships. People cheat, people make mistakes, and you can not let their mistakes become your death sentence. So please, and I'm begging you, never have sex without using a condom. No matter how much you trust Gabe.”

“So you and Dad still use a condom?” Jacob asked. “Even after twenty years of marriage.”

“What?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Well, you said that people make mistakes. I was just wondering if you...”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned.

“Actually no,” Kris answered. “Your Papa and I stopped using protection when we got married.”

“But you said...”

“I know,” Kris interrupted, “but I also know your Papa. We never had an open relationship. From the moment we first kissed there was only us. But because we have unprotected sex doesn't mean you can. We waited until we were married to do it. Even though we were completely faithful to each other.”

“What happens if you're not?” Jacob asked causing Adam and Kris to look at each other.

“What do you mean?” Kris asked.

“What if one of you make a mistake?”

Adam looked at Kris before looking back at his son. “Well, when we first decided to stop using anything we promised each other that if we ever made a mistake we would be honest with each other. Jacob I love your Dad too much to ever risk his health.”

“And that goes for me too.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded.

“Anything else you want to know?” Kris asked.

“I don't think so,” Jacob smiled. “I also don't think that Papa could take anymore.”

“You got that right,” Adam breathed out causing Kris and Jacob to laugh.

“Okay,” Kris said standing up from the bed and pulling Adam with him. “We're going to leave you now. I'm sure Gabe's sitting at home waiting on your call.”

“How did you know that?” Jacob asked with a confused look.

“Well, when I first started dating your Papa I was always sitting waiting on his calls,” Kris explained. “Tell Gabe he passed our test.”

“Night Dad,” Jacob smiled. “Night Papa.”

“Night, baby boy.”

Kris closed the bedroom door behind him before letting out a deep sigh. “So glad that's over.”

“I am never having sex again,” Adam announced as he walked past Kris and into his own bedroom.

“Well, that's a little dramatic,” Kris frowned as he followed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	6. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)  
Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

Chapter 6

 

Flashback 2027

 

“Does she seem different to you?” Adam whispered as he and Kris watched Sophia give Tristan his bottle. “I think that little trip to your Mama's might have helped.”

“According to my Dad Sophia was willing to do anything just to get home again,” Kris remarked. “But she does look like she knows what she's doing now.”

“So we did a good thing sending her away?”

“You make it sound like we sent her to live with nuns,” Kris laughed.

“Your Mama,” Adam mused. “Close enough.”

“Yeah right,” Kris scoffed before turning as the front door opened. “Crap.”

“Hello Brad,” Adam smiled.

“Don't hello me,” Brad snapped as he pranced past Adam and Kris. “I'm here to see my Grandchild.”

“What's he pissed about now?” Kris whispered as he leaned into Adam's side.

“I'm pissed about you sending my Grandchild away for ten days to nowhere land,” Brad answered as he shrugged off his jacket.

“I don't think Kim would be very happy to hear you talk about her town like that,” Adam mused causing Brad to spin around and look at him.

“I should have been told when you both decided to send my grandchild away.”

“He went to Conway for ten days,” Kris sighed. “And he was with his mother.”

“And not his father,” Brad pointed out. “You know, Tye has rights.”

“We know he has rights.”

Brad turned to find Sophia standing behind him. “Hey honey,” he smiled before looking down at the baby in her arms. “How did he get so big?”

“I did that thing,” Sophia shrugged. “You know, feeding him.”

“Can I hold him?” Brad asked not taking his eyes off Tristan.

“You don't have to ask,” Sophia laughed handing the baby over to Brad. “In fact I was going to bring him over to you guys later. Tye says he's got some new outfits for him.”

“What outfits?” Adam frowned. “You know there has to be a meeting for all outfits.”

“Seriously?” Sophia frowned. “He's a baby, not Jacob.”

“Trust me,” Brad said rolling his eyes. “I will be in complete agreement with you over these outfits. I've already showed my distaste for them.”

“What's wrong with them?” Adam frowned. “Are they not designer?”

“They are sports things,” Brad said pulling a face. “Football and Basketball. Apparently my son thinks his son should be into sports.”

“We're allowed to buy him sports things?” Kris asked surprised. “I didn't know we could do that.”

“Tye would like Tristan to be a Lakers fan,” Sophia explained. “He called me last week and asked if he could buy him some things.”

“And can you believe that Cass actually took him out and let him buy a stupid Lakers outfit?”

“Uniform,” Kris corrected. “So Tristan's going to be a Lakers fan?”

“That's what Tye wants,” Sophia shrugged. “I don't see the harm in him having a few basketball things.”

Brad gave Adam a look before nodding his head. “Your Papa is right.”

“My Papa didn't say anything,” Sophia frowned.

“But I know what he's thinking,” Brad shrugged.

“Adam isn't thinking anything,” Kris said giving Adam a look. “Aren't you not?”

“I...I'm not thinking anything.”

“Oh you are so whipped,” Brad grumbled.

“I am not...” Adam paused as Brad's cell began to ring. “Speaking of whipped.”

“I hope you're not talking about my husband,” Brad snapped before answering the phone. “Hello?”

“I'm not whipped.”

“Speaking?” Brad said holding his hand up to stop Adam's rambling.

“Now he's stopping me talking in my own house,” Adam complained.

“Oh my god,” Brad gasped covering his mouth with his hand.

“Brad?” Adam frowned.

“Brad what's wrong?” Kris quizzed taking a step closer to his friend.

“Are you sure?” Brad asked into the phone. “Please no.”

“Brad?” Adam asked placing his hand on Brad's shoulder. “Honey what's wrong?”

“I'll be right there, thank you,” Brad said before hanging up. “I... I need one of you to take me to the hospital.”

“Brad what's wrong?” Adam asked taking the phone out of Brad's hand.

“I'm...I'm going to need to get to the hospital.”

“Brad you're going to have to tell me what's wrong,” Adam said gripping Brad's shoulders. “Brad, you're shaking. What's wrong?”

“I've got my keys,” Kris said. “I'll take you.”

“Brad what the hell is going on?” Adam snapped. “Who's in the hospital.”

Brad shook his head as tears began to fall down his checks. “Cass.”

“What's wrong with Cass?” Adam asked gently. “Honey you have to tell me.”

“I need Cass.”

 

….........................................

 

Adam sat huddled to Kris's side as the both sat perched on the hard plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room. “I wish they would hurry up in there,” Adam whispered. “I don't think he's going to cope much longer.”

Kris looked across the waiting room where Brad sat holding Tye in his arms. “Where the hell is Cassidy? It doesn't take this long to drive from the factory.”

“Did you make sure to tell Sophia to give the kids something to eat?”

“I left money for take out.”

Adam's head shot up as the waiting room door opened. “Oh god.”

“Mr. Haley?”

“Where is my daughter?” Brad asked in a shaky voice. “I want to see my daughter.”

“Mr. Haley, I'm Dr Kirk...”

“I don't care who you are,” Brad snapped. “I want my daughter. I want to know what the hell is going on.”

Adam left Kris's side to go to Brad's. “Honey you're going to have to calm down. Let the doctor explain.”

“Mr. Haley, your daughter is on her way to surgery,” Dr Kirk explained in a calm voice. “I'm afraid you can't see her at the moment.”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Kris asked coming to Tye's side. “The hospital just called and said there was an accident.”

“It seems that Bo was the victim of hit and run,” Dr Kirk said focusing on Kris.

“And what's the surgery for?” Kris asked.

“There is some internal bleed,” Dr Kirk answered. “If we don't stop it now...”

“Okay,” Kris said holding up his hand to stop the doctor. “Is there anything we need to do now?”

“There is nothing you can do at the moment,” Dr Kirk answered turning his attention to Brad. “Mr. Haley I'll come back as soon as I know something.”

“Do you know where my husband is?” Brad asked weakly causing Adam to tighten his hold on him.

“Cass will be here soon, honey,” Adam whispered into Brad's hair. “Why don't we go get Tye something to drink.”

“I'm okay, Uncle Adam.”

Adam smiled sadly at his Nephew before taking Brad by the hand. “You just stay with Uncle Kris, okay?”

“Okay,” Tye said quietly before sitting back down again.

“I'll text you when Cassidy arrives,” Kris whispered as Adam passed him with Brad in his arms.

 

…..................................

 

“Do you think she's in pain?” Tye asked looking at Kris.

“She's not in any pain,” Kris said softly. “The doctors will be taking good care of her.”

“What exactly is internal bleeding?”

“Well, it means there is bleeding inside the body,” Kris explained. “They operate to fix it.”

“I don't think I can cope if anything happens to her, Uncle Kris,” Tye blurted out. “I need her right now. I mean, I've just became a father, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I need my sister.”

“Hey,” Kris sighed as he put his arm around Tye's shoulder. “Nothing is going to happen to Bo. She's a strong girl. And you know you've got us all around you. I know you're not having an easy time, but we're all here to help.”

“I just don't want to mess up,” Tye confessed. “I want Tristan to grow up, and know that I did my best.”

“You sound like a new father,” Kris smiled. “I think it's pretty impressive that these thoughts are going on in your mind. Most kids your age wouldn't be thinking like that.”

“I'm not most kids.”

“That's a good thing,” Kris remarked.

Kris looked up as the waiting room door burst open. “I couldn't get here,” Cassidy breathed out. “The traffic was...”

“She's in surgery,” Tye interrupted as he stood up to hug his Dad. “Uncle Kris said she's going to be okay though. He said we don't have to worry.”

“What's going on Kris?” Cassidy asked as he took his son in his arms. “Where's Brad?”

“The doctor said it was a hit and run,” Kris answered. “She's in surgery now. It's internal bleeding.”

“Where?” Cassidy asked. “Where's the bleeding?”

“I don't know.”

“Where's Brad?”

“Adam took him to calm down.”

Cassidy nodded his head as he held Tye closer to his chest. “Your Uncle Kris is right. Bo is going to be okay.”

 

…...............................

 

“Why don't you try and drink something?” Adam asked as he sat next to Brad in the canteen.

“I'm not good at this,” Brad admitted. “I don't know what to do when real life happens.”

“There's no proper way to act,” Adam pointed out. “When Kris had his accident I had no idea what to do. You just have to stay strong.”

“I'm not strong, Adam,” Brad snapped before shaking his head. “I don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly face things well. I like to pretend things aren't happening.”

“I know,” Adam said quietly.

“But that doesn't mean I'm not feeling it. I just don't know how to deal with it. How is a Dad supposed to react to hearing that some...some bastard with a car hurt his little girl? How am I supposed to react to hearing that they didn't even stop and help her? They left her there. They left her on the road without knowing if she was alive.”

“You can't focus on that person,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Brad's shoulder. “All your energy has to go into your little girl. She needs all your thoughts right now.”

“If she dies I'm going to kill someone,” Brad said looking at Adam. “I'll find whoever did this to her.”

“Stop thinking about them,” Adam sighed. “Think about what you're going to do when Bo gets out of surgery. She's going to need clothes. What she was wearing will be ruined, so you're going to need to get something new for her. Then there is pajamas. You know Bo won't want to wear that awful hospital gown they make you wear. Bo's going to want something pretty. I'm thinking something silky.”

“Why the hell are you talking about clothes at a time like this?” Brad snapped.

“Because that's what we do,” Adam snapped back. “We hide behind our cartoon characters of ourselves. You and I are too much alike. Talking about clothes and focusing on something that isn't what's happening around us is how we cope.”

“She'll want her bed socks,” Brad said before taking a deep breath. “She's always got cold feet. She can't sleep without socks. I'm always making fun of her because of that. I tell her she's like a old woman with her bed socks. I'm always...” Brad choked back a sob. “I'm always...”

“It's okay,” Adam whispered as he pulled Brad into his arms. “Bo's going to be okay.”

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Thanks for doing this with me Uncle Adam.”

“Are you kidding me?” Adam smiled. “This is probably the most fun I've had in a long time.”

Bo pulled a face as she looked around the room. “I don't know if going on a trip with a bunch of wheelchair bound teens is something you could call fun.”

“Well, I'm here to hang out with you,” Adam shrugged.

“It's still nice of you to do it,” Bo sighed. “I know if I had a choice I wouldn't be here.”

“Are you still angry with your Dad's for making you join this group?”

“Uncle Adam, I'm not like these people,” Bo sighed. “Half these people don't even remember their own names. The only thing that's wrong with me is that my legs don't work. I don't see why I have to make friends with these people because we all got hit with a car.”

“Your Dads just want to make sure you have all the opportunities that every other seventeen-year-old has. The same as your brother has.”

“They treat me differently now,” Bo admitted quickly. “I used to be the mature one of me and Tye. I was the one they treated like an adult. Now Dad treats me like I'm his baby.”

“You are his baby,” Adam pointed out. “Look Bo, you didn't see your Dad that day at the hospital. I had to stand there holding him in my arms when he thought he was going to lose you. You shouldn't get annoyed with him for treating you with care. I know he's just doing it because he knows he's lucky to still have you.”

“Now why did you have to say all that?” Bo complained. “You're making him sound sweet.”

“He is sweet,” Adam laughed. “He might put on this act of crazy, but deep down he's probably the sweetest person I know. He would do anything for the people he loves, and you're lucky enough to be one of the most important people he loves.”

“So I should give him a break?”

“Just a little,” Adam answered. “It's been a tough three years for him. It's changed him.”

 

…........................................

 

“Well?” Kris quizzed as he opened the passenger door to let Jacob in. “How was your first day at work?”

“It was okay, I guess.”

“Did you glitter up some leather?” Kris smirked as he started up the car.

“Uncle Brad doesn't let you use the glitter,” Jacob sighed. “I spent the whole time sewing black buttons on black leather.”

“Well, it was only your first day,” Kris said patting his son's knee. “I'm sure the glitter will come out next week.”

“Did you know that Uncle Brad is a bitch to his workers?” Jacob quizzed causing Kris to frown at him.

“Why? Does he not let them dance during lunch?”

“They all say he's mean,” Jacob explained. “They say he's boring and never smiles around them. He was even like that with me today.”

“Well, that's your Uncle Brad's work place,” Kris shrugged. “He and your Uncle Cassidy are the bosses. They can't be dancing around with their workers.”

“I've just never seen Uncle Brad so...seriously before,” Jacob sighed. “It was weird. He's like a grown up.”

“Yeah right,” Kris scoffed.

“I'm being serious,” Jacob said. “He even wears normal clothes. I didn't see his stomach once today.”

“Maybe at the age of forty-five your Uncle Brad is maturing,” Kris suggested causing Jacob to burst out laughing. “Yeah I know,” Kris smiled. “There would be a better chance of Elle keeping a secret.”

“Speaking of Elle,” Jacob smirked. “How did your recording session go this afternoon?”

“It was...okay I guess.”

“Just okay?”

“She's a little bossy while she works,” Kris sighed. “She's a lot like your Papa.”

“She made you do something, didn't she?” Jacob smirked as he looked at his Dad.

“I don't want to talk about it,” Kris sighed as he focused on the road.

 

…................................

 

“Alright baby girl,” Kris said speaking into the mic. “Once I start the music I want you to start singing.”

“I know what do to,” Elle said speaking into the mic. “I've watched the greatest record an album before.”

“The great...oh, you mean your Papa?”

“I was there when he recorded Out of my Mind,” Elle remarked. “When he hit the high notes I had to put my fingers in my ears.”

“I'm sure you did,” Kris smiled. “Now do you want to start?”

“What about the Madonna dance?”

“The Madonna dance?” Kris asked looking through the glass.

“Papa makes everyone vogue before we start recording,” Elle explained into the mic.

Kris looked around the empty studio before looking back at his little girl. “But it's only you and me here.”

“And you know how to vogue.”

“I don't...” Kris sighed running a hand through his hair. “Fine. Strike a pose.”

“Yeah,” Elle said clapping her hands.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

Kris walked back into the hospital waiting room taking his seat beside Adam again. “Sophia's going to put the kids to bed.”

“Good,” Adam whispered. “I just don't want to go home right now.” Adam looked across the waiting room where Brad and Cassidy sat holding Tye between them. “How can someone be in surgery for this many hours?”

“It's her spine,” Kris whispered. “There is so much that can go wrong with it. They have to be careful.”

“What if it's not successful?”

“I don't know, baby.”

“Could she die?” Adam whispered leaning into Kris.

“I don't know, baby,” Kris sighed before taking Adam's hand in his own.

 

…....................................

 

Adam tightened the grip on Kris's hand as the waiting room door pushed open and Dr. Kirk came in.

“Is she okay?” Brad asked in a panic as he got to his feet. “Where is she?”

“Mr. Haley your daughter is in recovery,” Dr Kirk answered. “We've managed to stop the bleeding, and the cause of it.”

“I don't understand,” Cassidy said standing up to join his husband.

“The car struck your daughter's lower back shattering a lot of bones,” Dr Kirk explained gently. “There is a lot of swelling and we will need time to see the exact damage.”

“But she's alive?” Brad asked letting out a nervous laugh. “She's not dead.”

“Mr Haley, the next forty-eight hours will be very important for your daughter,” Dr Kirk answered. “For now she is stable.”

“Can we see her?” Cassidy asked placing his hands on Brad's shoulders.

“Only the parents can,” Dr Kirk answered.

Kris stood up pulling Adam up with him. “Why don't we take Tye home with us. He can spend the night at our house.”

“But I want to stay with Bo.”

“They won't let you see her tonight, honey,” Brad said taking his son in his arms. “Why don't go and spend some time with Tristan?”

“Can I come back in the morning?”

“First thing,” Cassidy answered kissing the top of his son's head.

“Okay,” Tye breathed out. “I'll go, but call me if something happens.”

“Nothing's going to happen,” Brad promised taking his son's face in his hands. “You know how determined your sister is.”

“Yeah,” Tye said smiling sadly. “She's going to be out that bed before morning comes.”

“Exactly,” Brad smiled. “Something like a stupid driver isn't going to stop your sister.”

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

Adam waited for the other parents to push their children forward in their chairs before he stood behind Bo's. “Uncle Adam, I don't need you to push me. I know how to work my own chair.”

Adam looked up the steep hill they were about to climb. “That's a pretty big hill we're going up.”

“I'm not an idiot.”

“I didn't say you were,” Adam sighed. “What I mean is that I still think I'm eighteen, and last week I thought I could dance to Michael Jackson with Elle.”

“And?”

“Well, Michael Jackson had a move where he throw himself down on the ground onto his knees,” Adam explained avoiding Bo's stare. “Well, as you know, I'm not eighteen anyone.”

“You're not forty anymore,” Bo scoffed.

“Do you want me to taking you up the top of the hill and push you back down it?” Adam quizzed with a raised eyebrow causing some of the Mom's to look at him. “I'm only joking. I would never do that.”

“You did it last week,” Bo said pretending to cry.

“Bo,” Adam warned. “Not funny.”

“Neither is pushing me up a hill,” Bo said growing seriously. “So let go of my chair.”

“As I was saying,” Adam said turning away from the Mothers. “I was pretending to be Michael Jackson and I through himself on my knees... and well, It's sore.”

“And?”

“And that's a big hill.”

“So you want to hold onto the back of my chair?” Bo asked with a smirk. “Like you're an old man?”

“If I had my way I would sitting on your knee and letting you push us both up,” Adam whispered. “But I don't think the other parents would approve.”

“I dare you,” Bo smirked.

“I can't,” Adam said with a nervous laugh.

“It's not like I can feel my legs,” Bo laughed. “Come on, I dare you.”

Adam looked over his shoulder at the other parents. “I really shouldn't.”

 

…....................................

 

Adam climbed off the bus to find Brad and Kris standing waiting for them as the helpers helped Bo down with her chair. “What are you doing here?”

“I got a call,” Brad said folding his arms over his chest. “From a very worried mother.”

Adam looked over his shoulder at the blonde woman staring at him. “I knew that bitch was calling you.”

“She said you used Bo like a skateboard,” Kris said with a frown on his face.

“Oh I did not.”

“She said you were going up and down a hill on her wheelchair,” Brad remarked.

“While Bo was still in the chair,” Kris added.

“It wasn't like a skateboard though.”

“You were sitting on her lap.”

“It was her idea,” Adam said pointing at the seventeen-year-old.

“It's true,” Bo said wheeling herself over to them. “So which bitch tattled on us?”

“The blonde,” Adam sighed.

“I knew she was calling him,” Bo sighed shaking her head.

“Adam what the hell are you playing at?” Brad snapped moving to stand behind Bo's chair. “What if she got hurt?”

“No one got hurt,” Adam answered. “We were just having a little bit of fun.”

“A little bit of fun?” Brad snapped. “I trusted you to take care of her.”

“I took good care of her,” Adam snapped back. “Look Brad, we had fun. Hell I haven't seen your daughter laugh so much in years. Maybe you should try it with her.”

“Don't tell me what to do with my own daughter.”

“Like you haven't been telling me what to do with my kids for the last eighteen years?” Adam snapped. “I had fun with Bo. Hell she hasn't been able to breath in the last three years without you worrying about it.”

“We're leaving,” Brad announced pushing Bo's chair forward.

“Do you know she can do that herself?” Adam asked causing Brad to spin around and look at him. “She's not stupid, you know.”

“I said we're going home.”

“Come on, Adam,” Kris said taking a hold of Adam's arm. “Just let him go.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out shrugging Kris's hand off of him. “Brad?”

“What Adam?”

“I'm sorry,” Adam said moving forward to put his arm around Brad's shoulder. “Maybe I should have had fun with her another way.”

“She's my little girl,” Brad whispered wrapping his arm around Adam's neck.

“I know,” Adam whispered into Brad's shoulder. “I won't be stupid again.”

“I know you would never let anything bad happen to her,” Brad breathed out. “I trust you.”

“We're having a very mature conversation right now,” Adam pointed out causing Brad to laugh.

“Let's never let that happen again,” Brad said pulling away. “It doesn't suit us.”

“You're right,” Adam smiled. “Now go home, you drama queen.”

“You too,” Brad smiled looking Adam over. “I don't know how you can been seen in public in such a horrid outfit.”

“Really?” Adam frowned looking down. “I found this in your closet.”

“Oh you bitch.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed taking Adam's arm again. “Let's not cause a seen.”

“Too late for that,” Brad smirked. “Adam did that when he wore his hair like that.”

“You...”

“Goodbye Bo,” Kris interrupted bending down to kiss Bo's cheek. “I hope you had fun. Come on Adam.”

“Bye Uncle Adam,” Bo smiled. “Next time we should get a wheelchair for you too. We could race.”

“Okay, we're going,” Brad sighed pushing his daughter away. “Bye bitch.”

“Bye Queen,” Adam laughed.

“So weird,” Kris sighed pulling Adam towards their car.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

Sophia came out the kitchen with Tristan in her arms as the front door closed shut. “Is she okay?”

“What are you doing up?” Kris sighed as he came to kiss his daughter's head.

“I wanted to see if Bo is okay,” Sophia explained. “I couldn't sleep.”

“She's okay for now,” Adam explained leaving a kiss on Tristan's head. “The kids okay?”

“They all fell asleep in your bed,” Sophia answered. “I tried to get them into their own bed.”

“That's okay,” Kris smiled. “I'm sure we can share tonight.”

Sophia nodded her head as she looked past her Dad's to where Tye stood. “You okay Tye?”

“Can I hold him?” Tye asked pointing at Tristan.

“Of course you can,” Sophia said walking forward to hand Tristan over to him. Tye took Tristan into his arms before walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa. “Is he okay?”

“I think he's just shocked,” Kris sighed as he watched Tye cuddle Tristan close to his chest.

“He's crying,” Sophia said looking at Tye.

“Maybe we should leave him and Tristan alone for a little bit,” Adam said taking his daughter by the hand. “I think it would be good for Tristan to spend some time with his Daddy.”

“I'll go make us all some hot chocolate,” Kris said before walking towards the kitchen.

“Come on, baby girl,” Adam said tugging Sophia's hand as she continued to watch Tye rock back and forth with Tristan in his arms.

“You go ahead,” Sophia said taking her hand out of Adam's to walk into the living room and joining Tye on the sofa. Adam watched for a few seconds to see Sophia wrap her arm around Tye's shoulder and pull him into her side as he continued to cry.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 


	7. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

 

 

Chapter 7

 

Flashback 2027

 

“I don't think you can do that,” Kris remarked as he packed Elle's lunch for school.

“I don't see why I can't,” Elle shrugged. “One kid once brought in a snake.”

“I don't think Tristan can be compared to a snake,” Kris smiled. “And I really don't think Sophia's going to let you take your Nephew into school for show-and-tell.”

“Can I ask?”

“Knock yourself out,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “It's too early to argue with you.”

“Thanks Daddy,” Elle smiled brightly as she skipped out of the kitchen, passing Adam on the way.

“Too early,” Adam grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen in only a pair of shorts.

“Why are you up?” Kris quizzed. “I thought your interviews didn't start until one.”

“I promised Jacob I'd help him with his hair.”

“Is he still being moody?”

“I think his heart is a little broken with Gabe's news that he's moving to New York.”

“He'll get over it,” Kris remarked moving to put Elle's lunch in her backpack. “I'm sure another cute boy will come along.”

“I don't know so much,” Adam mused. “I think Gabe is special.”

“He's twelve,” Kris pointed out. “Justin Bieber is special to them.”

“Justin Bieber?” Adam laughed. “Yeah right. Maybe ten years ago.”

“Justin Bieber isn't special anymore?”

“Not since he married that dancer and got caught with the hookers,” Adam answered grabbing an apple off of the table. “Now he's a bad boy.”

“Good,” Kris grumbled. “I always hated that kid.”

“Because there was more girls screaming loud for him?”

“No,” Kris pouted. “And there was not more girls screaming for him. They were just louder than my fans.”

“I always screamed louder for you,” Adam smiled as he came to wrap his arms around Kris's waist. “I only ever really screamed for Justin after he turned twenty-one.”

“You're not funny,” Kris said digging his elbow into Adam's side.

“Ow,” Adam winced moving away. “Anyway, what are our plans after the kids go to school?”

“I was thinking we could stop by the hospital and see Bo,” Kris answered. “Cass called last to say that she's a little down just now.”

“Well, learning you're never going to walk again will do that to a person,” Adam mused. “Did Cass say how Brad is?”

“Fussing around her like a mother hen,” Kris smiled. “You know Brad, he'll do anything but face the truth.”

“Maybe I'll talk to him,” Adam sighed. “He listens to me.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled before looking at the kitchen door as Elle came back in. “Well, what did your sister say?”

“Get the hell out my room,” Elle sighed before taking a seat next to Adam.

“What's going on?”

“Sophia won't let me take Tristan into school for show-and-tell,” Elle sighed as she rested her chin on her hands. “She said he's not a doll.”

“She has a point,” Adam smiled.

“So do you have second item you want to take in?” Kris quizzed taking a seat next to Elle.

“I'm going to have to go with plan B.”

“And that is?” Kris quizzed with a smile on his face,

“You're going to have to get dressed Papa,” Elle said causing Adam's eyes to widen. “And wear one of your stage outfits.”

“Why?”

“Elle Lambert-Allen you are not taking your Papa into school for show-and-tell,” Kris said trying not to smile.

“Why not?” Elle pointed. “And I wasn't going to take my Papa. I was taking in Adam Lambert.”

“There's a difference?” Adam asked with a frown on his face.

“Yes,” Elle said looking up at Adam. “Adam Lambert is wild and fierce and sexy. My Papa is slow tired and old.”

“Hey,” Adam frowned. “That's a little mean.”

“But I like you slow, tired, and old,” Elle remarked. “Only we get to see you like that. You know, my teacher told me she's never seen a picture of you without your hair and makeup done. I like that only we get to see the real you.”

“The real me isn't old, tired, and slow,” Adam pouted. “I can be wild.”

“When?”

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “Elle, got to your room and find something else to take to school.”

“That's not fair,” Elle pouted standing up. “I never get to do what I want.”

“I'm not old,” Adam grumbled as Elle stormed out of the kitchen. “Why the hell did we have kids?”

“To get insulted on a daily basis,” Kris remarked before standing up from the table to finish the school lunches.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Sophia called.”

Adam closed the front door behind him as he followed Jacob's voice into the kitchen. “Is she okay?”

“She just wanted to make sure you were still going to New York next week.”

Adam walked through the kitchen door to find Gabe sitting at the table in only his sweatpants. “I'll be there. Hello Gabe. Are we feeling the heat?”

“Gabe spilled his juice on himself.”

“Is that so,” Adam asked with a smile on his face. “And how did that happen?”

“I...” Gabe send a panicked look towards his boyfriend.

“You what?” Adam pressed as he tried his best not to laugh at the young teen in front of him.

“Well, Jacob and I were...”

“I tickled him and he spilled his juice on himself,” Jacob interrupted his boyfriend's stuttering. “Stop teasing him, Papa.”

Adam nodded along as his son spoke. “Well, I'm going to go see what your Dad's up to. Remember and do your homework,” he added as he walked away.

“He's unbelievable,” Jacob complained.

“I think you're pretty lucky.” Gabe moved from the kitchen table to grab his t-shirt from the dryer. “You know what I would give to have a Dad who doesn't freak out at the first sign of my sexuality?”

“Your Dad still not talking to you?”

“Every time I call my Mom says he's not home, and I know he is. I can hear him.”

Jacob moved across the kitchen to stand in front of his boyfriend. “Do you think he'll come around?”

“I doubt it,” Gabe sighed. “I know how he feels about people like me.”

“Boxers?”

“Queers,” Gabe said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I hate that word,” Jacob groaned. “It's so...”

“Hurtful?”

“I was going to say an unimaginative use of the English language,” Jacob shrugged, “but I guess your description could be used too.”

“You should know how lucky you are to have parents that love you no matter what.” Jacob reached his hand out to take hold of Jacob's. “You know without even thinking about it that your parents will never disown you.” Jacob watched quietly as Gabe ran his finger across each of his fingers before turning his hand over to rub his palm. “I just wish my parents could see how happy I am here.”

“Are you sure you're happy?” Jacob asked. “You don't look like a guy who's happy.”

“Of course I'm happy.” Jacob lifted his head to look at Jacob. “You make me happy. Being with you makes me happy.”

“But having your parents approval would make you even more happier?” Jacob quizzed causing Gabe to nod his head. “Give them time. They can't stay mad at you forever.”

“You don't know my parents,” Gabe sighed as he took hold of Jacob's hand again.

 

…....................................

 

“Why are you hiding out in our bedroom?” Adam shrugged off his jacket throwing it onto the bed as he made his way towards Kris.

“I'm pretending I'm not a father of four,” Kris answered stuffing handful of chips in his mouth.

“Tough day with our little angels?” Adam laughed as he threw himself down next to his husband.

“I really think we're going to have to release those songs we let Elle record,” Kris sighed snuggling into Adam's side. “She's been going on about album covers all day.”

“I'll have a word with her,” Adam whispered as he reached down to kiss the top of Kris's head. “What's Sebastian up to?”

“He's in our tub.”

Adam shot a look across the bedroom towards the bathroom door. “Why is he in our tub?”

“He's relaxing his muscles before his fight tomorrow.”

“In our tub?”

“Apparently the bath he shares with Jacob is too small to relax in.”

“Okay,” Adam frowned as he looked towards the TV. “So Gabe was sitting with his shirt off in our kitchen.”

“Was Jacob dressed?”

“Yes.”

“Start worrying when he's not.”

“You're really relaxed right now,” Adam laughed. “If I didn't know any better I'd think you were stoned.”

“I'm just taking time out of being a Dad,” Kris said stretching his legs out on the table in front of him. “You should try it.”

“Really?” Adam asked as he took a look around the bedroom. “Just not do anything?”

“Give them all money for takeout and leave them to it,” Kris answered.

“That could be... dangerous.”

“I've been doing it for the past hour and nothings happened.”

“Well, our oldest son did try and get his boyfriend naked in our kitchen,” Adam mused. “And I haven't even seen Elle yet.”

“Well, I'm giving up for tonight,” Kris yawned. “Tonight I'm Kris Allen. Not Dad, just Kris Allen.”

“Okay,” Adam shrugged as he stood up. “Does Kris Allen date?”

“Huh?”

“Adam Lambert is asking Kris Allen out on a date,” Adam said smiling down at his husband.

“But that kids...”

“Kris Allen isn't a Dad.”

Kris smiled wide as he looked up at his husband. “A date?”

“You might even get a goodnight kiss at the end of it.”

“We would actually go out?” Kris quizzed. “Just you and me?”

“We could get Jacob and Gabe to look after Elle.” Adam reached his hand out to help Kris up from the sofa.

“Who?”

“Funny,” Adam whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. “Now go get dressed while I prepare for a date.”

“Should I dress up?”

Adam looked Kris up and down slow. “Yeah, in fact I'll come and help you.”

“I can't dress myself?”

“Of course you can,” Adam said patting Kris on the head. “Now, let's go find you something nice to wear.”

 

….................................................

 

“Just go to bed.”

“I want to wait up for Daddy and Papa.”

“Elle,” Jacob sighed looking down at his little sister. “You know your bed time is nine.”

“But I need my Papa to put me to bed,” Elle pouted.

“You don't need Papa,” Jacob sighed rubbing his forehead. “What do you do when Papa isn't home to put you to bed?”

“Daddy does it.”

“And what happens when Daddy and Papa aren't home?”

“That never happens,” Elle frowned.

“Elle please,” Jacob groaned. “You're nine-years-old. You're far to old to be getting put to bed.”

Gabe stood behind Jacob watching as Elle's face fell. “Why don't you let Jacob put you to bed. I mean he could tuck you in.”

“Really?” Jacob whispered looking over his shoulder.

“It's better than the two of you standing here arguing about it.”

“I tuck you in and you don't come back down here annoying us?” Jacob quizzed looking at his little sister.

“Only if you send Papa and Daddy up when they get home.”

“Deal.”

“Okay,” Elle smiled taking hold of her big brothers hand. “You can tuck me in.”

“You are such a baby,” Jacob sighed following Elle up the stairs.

 

….............................................

 

“This is naughty,” Kris giggled as pushed open the hotel door.

“What's so naughty about it?” Adam quizzed as he threw his car keys down on the bedside table.

“Oh I don't know,” Kris shrugged. “We left our fifteen-year-old son alone with his boyfriend to babysit our other two kids just so we could book into a hotel and have sex.”

“Yeah, that is pretty naughty,”

“Very,” Kris giggled causing Adam to laugh.

“Why are you so giggly?”

“I'm about to have sex,” Kris answered with a wide smile. “And I know I can be as loud as I want.”

“Ah,” Adam smiled as he took a step towards his husband. “Noisy sex with no interruptions. Yeah, I'd say that's something to be giggly about.”

“Why are we still talking?”

“I have no idea.”

 

…............................................

 

“Do you hear that?” Gabe whispered as he leaned into Jacob.

“I don't hear anything,” Jacob whispered back.

“Exactly,” Gabe smiled. “I think your little sister is finally asleep.”

“Thank god,” Jacob sighed throwing his head back against the sofa. “I swear if she had came down one more time I might have screamed. She's so annoying at times.”

“I think she's pretty cute,” Gabe mused. “She reminds me of you.”

Jacob lifted his head from the sofa to steal a glance at his boyfriend. “You think I'm cute?”

“I think you're very cute,” Gabe answered as he leaned in closer. “Got a problem with that?”

Jacob froze for a second before pulling back away from Gabe. “You want a drink or something?”

“No,” Gabe smiled moving himself back to the edge of the sofa. “Want to watch a movie.”

“I'm sorry,” Jacob sighed. “We were having a moment and I ruined it.”

“We were having a moment?” Gabe asked with a confused looking on his face.

“Don't act stupid,” Jacob warned. “You were moving in.”

“I like being close to you.”

Jacob looked at the wide space between him and Gabe on the sofa and rolled his eyes. “Sure you do.”

“I do,” Gabe answered moving back so that he was leaning into Jacob again. “I just don't want to push you.”

“I don't feel pushed.”

“Good,” Gabe said softly. “So do you want to watch a movie?” Jacob shook his head as he moved in closer. “Do you want to play some music?” Jacob shook his head again causing Gabe to give him a half smile. “Do you want me to kiss you?” Jacob nodded his head this time. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Gabe swallowed hard before leaning in to press his lips against Jacob's.

 

…......................................

 

Kris rolled onto his back pulling Adam on top of him as he continued to kiss down his chest.

“This is like when we first got married,” Adam breathed out as he pushed into Kris repeatedly. “No worries that we're going to get interrupted.”

Kris nodded his head as he ran his tongue up Adam's chest. “Totally worth the day of hell I've had.”

“Remember when we used to just stay in bed all day?” Adam panted out. “We would eat breakfast and then make love until lunch.”

“The good old days,” Kris smiled looking up at Adam.

Adam paused his thrusting to look Kris in the eye. “Do you miss those days?”

“Don't stop,” Kris moaned as he tightened his legs around Adam's waist. Adam balanced himself on his elbows as he continued to look down at his husband. “Of course I miss those days,” Kris finally answered after a few seconds of silence. “But it doesn't mean I'm unhappy now. I love our life together. None of it is ever dull. Now start moving those sexy hips or I'm going to have to be on top.”

“I love you,” Adam whispered as he began moving his hips slowly.

“I love you too, baby,” Kris smiled running his hands over Adam's sweaty back.

Adam watched Kris's face closely as he continued to move in and out of Kris slowly.

 

............................................

 

 

Gabe pulled back from Jacob's lips one more time to look at him. “You okay?”

“Stop asking that,” Jacob laughed. “I told you this is what I want. It's not like it's my first make out session.”

Gabe held his hand up stopping Jacob from saying anymore. “I'd like to not think about you and Ashley if that's okay.”

“I've kissed more people than Ashley,” Jacob pointed out.

“More boys?”

“Well no,” Jacob answered avoiding Gabe's stare. “Have you kissed more boys?”

“A few.”

“In New York?”

“One or two,” Gabe shrugged. “You'd be surprised at how many gay boxers there really are.”

“Did you do anything else with any of them?”

“I've never had sex,” Gabe answered causing Jacob to look at him. “I could never get passed kissing any of them.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn't want to be kissing them,” Gabe answered honestly. “My mind was too focused on someone else.”

“Is he cute?”

“Stop searching for compliments,” Gabe laughed. “You know you're cute.”

“So you've spent the last three years thinking of me?”

“I've spent every day since I met you thinking of you.”

“Well aren't you sweet,” Jacob said trying to hide his embarrassment. “Who would think a big bad boxer could be this sweet.”

“Well, just don't tell any of the guys at the gym,” Gabe remarked.

“Like I could tell the guys at the gym anything,” Jacob sighed. “It's not like they know about you.”

“That's true.” Gabe slid back on the sofa until his head was reaching on the back of it. “I've not came out to them yet. Well, Ashley knows.”

“How does Ashley know?”

“When I had him up against the wall by his throat, I explained to him that touching my boyfriend wasn't exactly the best idea for him.”

“You told Ashley I was your boyfriend?”

“Well you are, aren't you?”

“What did he say when you told him?”

“Stop hitting me,” Gabe said before choking back a laugh. “He looked pretty shocked.”

“I bet.”

“Jacob, I told Ashley, and I have no problem telling anyone else,” Gabe said as he moved up the sofa again. “We can tell whoever you want, whenever you want.”

“You're really serious about this, aren't you?”

“I'm serious about you,” Gabe answered as he reached out to stroke Jacob's face.

“I'm serious about you too.”

“You're the only one I want to kiss,” Gabe whispered before pressing his lips against Jacob's again.

 

….................................

 

“We really should get home. It's past eleven.” Kris stretched over Adam's naked body to grab his watch from the nightstand. “The kids are going to wonder where we are.”

“We're in a nice restaurant. Having a nice meal like two grown up parents,” Adam remarked as he grabbed hold of Kris by the waist. “Now lay back down so I can make love to you again.”

“We have to get back to the kids.”

“I'll be quick,” Adam laughed rolling Kris over so that he was under Adam again.

“Yeah, that's attractive.”

“So I'll be slow.” Adam reached down to press his lips to Kris's neck. “I'll be nice and slow, and I'll make you scream my name again.”

“And the kids?”

“What kids?” Adam asked before burying his face in Kris's neck.

 

…........................................

 

“Yeah, we've been bad parents tonight,” Adam whispered as he followed Kris through the front door. “It's two in the morning.”

“Let's just make sure they're all okay, and then get to bed,” Kris whispered kicking his shoes off. “None of them seem to be up.”

“Does than mean they don't care if we're home or not?”

Kris smiled as he stretched up to kiss Adam on the lips. “You go check on the boys and I'll check on Elle. Meet you in the bedroom in five.”

“No need,” Adam said as he looked over Kris's head towards the living room. “Look.”

Kris turned around to look towards the living room. “Oh this isn't good.”

“I think they might be only sleeping,” Adam whispered as he looked at the sofa where Jacob and Gabe lay curled up together sleeping. “If they were going to fool around they would have went to Jacob's room.”

“What should we do?” Kris sighed. “Should we wake them?”

Adam studied his son's sleeping face for a few seconds before shaking his head. “I trust him. You go check on Sebastian and I'll check Elle.”

“Meet you in the bedroom?”

“For very quiet sex,” Adam whispered as he leaned in to kiss Kris's lips.

“Third time in the same night?” Kris quizzed with a raised eyebrow. “We're on a roll.”

“I love you,” Adam whispered as he stroked Kris's cheek. “More than I thought possible.”

“I love you too,” Kris whispered back with a soft smile.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	8. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

 

Chapter 8

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Oh my god, how have you gotten so big?” Adam placed his bag on the ground so he could pick Tristan up in his arms. “What's your Mommy been feeding you?”

“Food,” Tristan answered as he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. “Where's Grandpa?”

“He had to stay in LA this time, but he did say we could skype with him later.” Adam placed Tristan on his hip so he could look at Sophia. “Hey baby girl.”

“Hi Papa,” Sophia smiled leaning in to kiss Adam's cheek. “Good flight?”

“I think I fell asleep before they took off.”

“Getting tired in your old age?” Sophia asked with a smirk.

“You would too if you still lived with your brothers and sister,” Adam pointed out. “They are getting more of a handful as they get older.”

“And you thought the hard times were over when I left,” Sophia scoffed taking Tristan out of Adam's arms so he could pick up his bag.

“”Your sister is releasing an album,” Adam said as he followed Sophia towards the airport exit.

“You're really letting her do that?”

“Well, we're having a little party and inviting a few friends,” Adam shrugged. “We're not actually releasing it for the public.”

“Does that mean I have to buy a copy.”

“Yep,” Adam smiled, “but if you're nice to her she'll sign it.”

“Is she any good?”

“She's amazing,” Adam answered. “Your Dad and I just don't think that she's old enough to become a pop star.”

“But that's what she wants to do?”

“She still insists that I'm going to be her backing singer one day.”

“Nice,” Sophia laughed. “And what about Sebastian?”

“He spends his life in the gym with Gabe.”

Sophia paused to hail a cab. “How's his sixpack coming along?”

“It's there,” Adam laughed. “He's now working on his thigh muscles.”

“Can Jacob still kick his butt?”

“They've stopped fighting,” Adam said causing Sophia to laugh. “I don't think Sebastian's ego can take anymore beatings from his brother.”

“And how are Jacob and Gabe getting along?” Sophia asked as she helped Tristan into the back of the cab. “They still dating?”

“You can stop acting like you don't know more than I do about your brother's love life,” Adam said dryly as he climbed into the cab after Sophia. “I know he calls you most nights.”

“I just didn't want you to think that I knew more than you did.”

“They seem like they're getting along,” Adam shrugged. “Gabe's at the house most days. From what I see, Gabe is really good with him.”

“And Jacob looks happier?”

“The smile hasn't left his face since Gabe moved to LA.”

“Good,” Sophia sighed. “That's better than he was before.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed as he looked out of the cab window.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“We could go shopping after breakfast,” Adam suggested as he looked at his oldest son. “Just you and me.”

“No thank you.”

“I could buy you those jeans you wanted.”

“I don't want them anymore,” Jacob said looking down at his plate.

“You want to come help me fix the fence in the backyard?” Kris asked as he poured Elle more juice.

“And break a nail?” Sophia quizzed causing Jacob to look up at her. “What?” Sophia quizzed looking back at her brother. “No witty comeback?”

“I'm just going to my room to read for a while.”

Adam watched with a confused frown as Jacob stood and left the kitchen. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

“He's got a broken heart,” Elle answered. “Gabe broke his heart.”

“He's still down about that?”

“The only gay guy he knew doesn't want to be with him,” Sophia explained as she fed Tristan his bottle. “He's about two steps away from turning straight.”

“Gabe didn't break his heart,” Sebastian sighed. “Jacob's just sulking because Gabe can't come to LA right away. “I mean it's only three years. He can't wait three years?”

“Why are you so upset about it?” Kris frowned looking at his youngest son.

“Because Gabe is my friend and he's hurting too,” Sebastian sighed. “Jacob won't even take his phone calls now, and you know what happens when Gabe can't talk to Jacob?”

“He calls you?” Adam asked.

“Exactly. I spent most of my nights listening to Gabe complain about life not being far, and then I spent most of my days listening to Jacob say exactly the same thing. I'm bored with it all. I'm never dating.”

“Well, I'm sure there will be girl coming along to change your mind,” Adam said nudging his son's arm.

“I don't like girls.”

“Boys?” Adam quizzed.

“I don't like anyone,” Sebastian sighed. “I'm never dating, and I'm never getting married. It's not worth it.”

“You're only nine,” Kris laughed. “I'm sure you will change your mind one day.”

“And suffer what Sophia and Jacob are going through?” Sebastian scoffed. “No thank you.”

“What am I going through?” Sophia frowned as she wiped baby sick from her top. “I'm having a great time.”

“Thank god that isn't designer,” Adam sighed as he looked at his daughter's top.

 

….........................................

 

“Jacob?” Adam said knocking his son's bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Adam slipped into the bedroom closing the door behind him. “Can we talk?”

“I'm okay, Papa,” Jacob sighed placing his book on his nightstand. “I'm just feeling sorry for myself.”

“Well, that's okay,” Adam said taking a seat next to Jacob on the bed. “We all do that from time to time.”

“Have you ever had your heart broken, Papa?” Jacob asked looking up at Adam with tears forming in his eyes.

“Come here.” Adam opened his arms wide so that Jacob could crawl into them.

“I'm getting too old for this.”

“Never,” Adam whispered kissing the top of Jacob's head.

“I wish the pain would go away, Papa.”

“It will, baby boy,” Adam whispered. “One day you'll look back and wonder what the hell you were so sad about.”

“I doubt it.”

“You will,” Adam said. “You know, when I first met your Daddy, I felt like my heart had been destroyed without anyone even noticing.”

“Daddy broke your heart?”

“It broke itself.” Adam let go of Jacob to look at him. “I think I knew within the first day of meeting your Daddy that I was going to fall in love with him. There was something so different about him.”

“Different than Uncle Brad.”

“That was just the start of it,” Adam laughed. “Your Daddy was like no other person I'd ever met before. Here was this cute religious guy who didn't run at the first sight of me. When we moved into the mansion and he suggested we share a room, I think my jaw almost hit the floor.”

“You love him then?”

“Yeah,” Adam said smiling. “Even after I saw the wedding ring on his finger.”

“I still can't believe Daddy was married to a woman.”

“Your Daddy came from Conway. Marrying a woman is what you were supposed to do there.”

“I came from Conway and I don't think like that.”

“But you had a fabulous Papa to teach you things,” Adam said causing Jacob to laugh. “Your Daddy grew up being told that being gay was wrong.”

“Mama and Grandad didn't think like that, did they?”

“No, but... Maybe they did,” Adam said quietly. “When I first met your Mama I don't think she was that pleased, but luckily for me, she wasn't a hateful person. Not everyone in Conway is like your Mama.”

“I know that,” Jacob sighed.

“Some families go to church and listen to what the pastor says, and they believe every word of it, and then they go home and teach it to their children,” Adam explained. “Then those kids go to school and the teachers, who were at the church too, teach them these things, and well... you know what happens then.”

“Everyone believes being gay is wrong.”

“And that leaves a bunch of gay kids afraid of coming out,” Adam said looking at his oldest son. “Can you imagine me and your Daddy telling you that being gay was wrong, and if you ever said you were gay we would disown you?”

“That would be hard,” Jacob said. “It would make me not want to tell you I was gay.”

“Exactly,” Adam sighed. “Now think about Gabe, and what he's going through right now. He's gay, but he isn't lucky enough to come from a family who love no matter what. You kids know that no matter what you do, you're never going to lose our love.”

“I think Sophia proved that one right,” Jacob smirked.

“Exactly,” Adam sighed. “Now think about Gabe. He must be so scared.”

“I can't be his friend anymore, Papa,” Jacob said with sadness in his eyes. “It hurts too much.”

“And that's your choice,” Adam said. “Just don't give yourself a hard time about it.”

“You mean I should stop sulking?”

“I think that would be a good start.”

“Okay,” Jacob said giving Adam a small smile. “Papa?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I get those jeans now?”

“I'll meet you at the car in five.”

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“You're going out?” Adam quizzed as he stood at the entrance of Sophia's small bathroom while she put her makeup on. “I thought we were going to have dinner.”

“I was sort of hoping you would babysit Tristan for me,” Sophia said giving Adam a pleading look. “Don't worry if you don't want to. Aunt Allison said I could take him over to her place.”

“Well, where are you going?”

“To dinner with a friend.”

“So I come all the way from LA and you're going out with your friends?”

“And I'll be with you all day tomorrow.”

Adam looked down the small apartment where Tristan sat watching TV. “I guess it will be fun to hang out with my grandson for a few hours, but I want you home for...”

“Papa,” Sophia laughed. “You're really not going to give me a curfew, are you?”

“Midnight,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at his daughter. “If you're not home, I start charging you babysitting money.”

“You're the best,” Sophia said leaving a kiss on Adam's cheek as she past him.

“Apparently I am,” Adam sighed looking towards his grandson.

 

….........................................

 

“So you like being in New York?”

“Every things so big,” Tristan said wide eyed as he sat on Adam's knee watching TV.

“And your new schools good?”

“Yep.”

“What's your teachers name?”

“I don't know.”

“You don't know?” Adam frowned. “You've been at the school for almost two months now, and you don't know what your teachers name is?”

“I forget.”

“You are so your Grandpa Brad's kid, aren't you?”

“Cheeks,” Tristan corrected.

“He's Grandpa Brad to you.”

“I'm not allowed to say that.”

“Listen, when you have gray hair like Grandpa Brad, it's time to accept your old.”

“Martin has gray hair,” Tristan said looking back at the TV.

“Is Martin your teachers name?”

“No,” Tristan said shaking his head. “Martin is the man that kisses Mommy.”

“What?”

“Shhh, Tom and Jerry is on.”

 

…................................

 

“Alright, your pajamas are on, and your teeth are brushed.”

“Now we can talk to Grandpa?”

“Now you can come talk to Grandpa,” Adam laughed as he picked up Tristan to sit on his knee. “Okay, look into the camera.”

“I see him,” Tristan said with excitement as he looked towards the laptop. “Hi Grandpa.”

“Hey, big guy. Look at you.”

“I grew.”

“I see that,” Kris laughed. “I miss you.”

“Where's Uncle Jake?” Tristan asked trying to look past Kris's head.

“He's on a date with Gabe tonight,” Kris explained.

“So is Mommy,” Tristan said causing Adam to look at him.

“What?”

“Shh, Grandpa's talking.”

“What do you mean, Mommy's on a date?” Kris asked gently.

“She went to dinner with Martin.”

“Martin with the gray hair,” Adam said looking into the camera.

“Who the hell is Martin?” Kris frowned.

“He takes me to the park,” Tristan explained. “And he makes pancakes on Saturday mornings.”

“Is he Mommy's boyfriend?” Kris asked gently.

“He's not a boy, he's a man,” Tristan explained. “He works at Mommy's school.”

“Oh my god, she's dating her professor,” Adam groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

“Adam?” Kris quizzed with fear in his voice. “What's going on out there?”

“Baby, don't worry about a thing,” Adam said looking into the camera. “I'll talk to her.”

“Call me when she gets in,” Kris sighed.

“I better get this one to bed,” Adam sighed looking down at his grandson.

“Night Grandpa,” Tristan smiled as he waved his hand at the camera.

“Night, big guy,” Kris smiled. “Good luck Adam.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam sighed as he turned the webcam off.

 

….................................................

 

Adam paced up the small apartment hallway outside of Tristan's bedroom until he heard the front door being pushed open. He quickly raced into the kitchen and pretended to pour himself a glass of water.

“You still awake?” Sophia called out as she poked her head into the kitchen.

“It's past one.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Sophia sighed throwing her coat over the back of the kitchen chair. “I lost track of time.”

“Your friend didn't have watch?”

“Guess not,” Sophia said giving Adam a look. “Tristan asleep?”

“Like a baby,” Adam smiled handing Sophia a glass of water. “So what did you say your friends name was?”

“I didn't,” Sophia answered taking a seat at the table.

“Is she in one of your classes?”

“Tristan told you about Martin, didn't he?”

Adam sighed heavily as he took a seat next to his daughter. “You're dating a professor?”

“What?” Sophia asked choking on the water she was drinking. “Who told you that?”

“Tristan said Martin works at your school, and that he has gray hair, which means he's older than you,” Adam said annoyed. “And please tell me he's not married.”

“He's twenty-seven,” Sophia laughed. “And he doesn't work at my school. He's a contractor. He was at the school fixing some old classrooms.”

“He's twenty-seven?” Adam frowned.

“Yeah, and?”

“And you're eighteen,” Adam pointed out.

“I'll be nineteen next month,” Sophia sighed. “And it's no big deal. We're only dating.”

“He makes pancakes on Saturday mornings.”

“He comes by every Saturday morning to help me with Tristan while I study. He doesn't spend the night.”

“How long have you known this man?”

“Since the first week I came here,” Sophia answered. “He was the first person I met here. He helped me with things around the apartment.”

“And why haven't you told me or you Dad about him?” Adam asked. “Why did we have to hear it from Tristan, and why does Tristan even know about him. Isn't it a little early to be introducing him to your son? And what about Tye?”

“Okay Papa,” Sophia said holding up her hands to stop Adam from continuing. “I didn't tell you about him because there was nothing to tell at the start. He was just a friend helping me out. Tristan met him because he was helping me fix things around the apartment. He built Tristan his bookcase, and Tye knows all about Martin. I told him the night Martin asked me out on a date.”

“But I thought you and Tye were...”

“We're Tristan's parents,” Sophia said. “We are not a couple.”

“I just thought with Tye moving out here next year that...”

“Papa,” Sophia sighed. “Tye and I have never been a couple. I love him. I always will, but he's Tristan's Dad, that's all.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed sitting back on his chair. “So how long have you and this... guy been dating?”

“This was our second date tonight,” Sophia answered.

“And he's really twenty-seven?”

“Yes.”

“And he's not married?”

“Of course he's not married,” Sophia said annoyed. “Papa he's a great guy. You would love him.”

“I doubt it.”

“Come on,” Sophia said taking Adam's hand in her own. “Don't judge him before you've met him.”

“So I get to meet him?”

“Not right now,” Sophia answered. “Maybe on your next visit.”

“And you're sure he's twenty-seven?”

“Papa.”

“I just want to make sure before I have to go call your Dad with the news.”

“His age isn't important,” Sophia said giving Adam a look. “He's a sweet guy who's nice to me, and he's great with Tristan.”

“And he's twenty-seven?”

“Papa,” Sophia whined.

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hands. “Just making sure. And I won't meet him on my next visit. I'll meet him on this one.”

“Papa...”

“It's either that or your Dad makes his way out here to meet him,” Adam said. “Trust me. I'm the better parent for this.”

“Okay,” Sophia sighed. “I'll say to Martin.”

“Good,” Adam said standing up from the table. “Now I'm going to break the news to your Dad.”

“Good luck.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed walking towards the kitchen door. “I'll need it.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	9. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

  


Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

  


  


  


Chapter 9

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Of course I'm not going to embarrass you,” Adam laughed as he balanced Tristan on his hip. “Why would I do that?”

“Because that's what you do,” Sophia sighed as he moved around picking up Tristan's toys from the floor. “And Dad isn't here, so you're going to be so much worse.”

“I only want to meet the guy.”

“And get pancakes?” Tristan quizzed.

“I don't think Martin's going to be making his pancakes this time, baby,” Sophia said smiling at her son.

“Why?” Tristan complained. “He always makes pancakes on a Saturday.”

“Buddy can't have pancakes,” Sophia explained. “They make him fat.”

“Hey,” Adam frowned. “They do not.”

“So can we have pancakes?” Tristan asked with excitement in his voice.

“Just go and put your toy cars away,” Sophia said taking Tristan from Adam's arms. “And don't drag anymore out.”

“He's a great kid, isn't he?”

“The best,” Sophia smiled.

“But he's a lot of hard work,” Adam mused. “I mean it must be hard for you, coping with him alone.”

“We get by,” Sophia shrugged. “We're a good little team.”

“Exactly,” Adam said nodding his head. “It's a good little team that doesn't need to get bigger.”

“What are you getting at?”

“I'm...” Adam paused to look down the hallway to make sure Tristan wasn't listening. “I just hope you're being careful.”

“With what?”

“Martin,” Adam whispered. “You don't need anything coming along and ruining your chances with collage.”

“Did you not hear me last night?” Sophia frowned. “Didn't I tell you that this was only my second date with Martin?”

“Yeah but...”

“But nothing,” Sophia interrupted. “I might have been stupid in the past, but that was almost four years ago now. I've grown up a lot since then.”

“I'm saying that...”

“I've not slept with Martin yet,” Sophia snapped. “Not that it's any of your business, but we're not there yet. And I'm not going to be there for a long time. I need to focus on Tristan and my studying.”

“And does Martin know this?”

Sophia opened her mouth to answer only to pause at the sound of the apartment door being knocked. “Yes,” Sophia whispered as she passed Adam. “He knows where he stands.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“Are they or aren't they?” Adam whispered as he looked out the window into the backyard.

“They better not be,” Cheeks whispered. “That boy knows what will happen if he gets her pregnant again.”

“Hey,” Kris snapped. “That's my daughter you're talking about.”

“They look very cozy,” Adam mused.

“They're bonding over their baby,” Cassidy remarked looking over his husband's shoulder. “She's showing Tye how to feed him.”

“That better be all she's showing him,” Brad said dryly.

“Brad's right,” Adam sighed. “I don't want her pregnant with baby number two by next year.”

“What are you all doing?” Elle quizzed standing behind the four men.

“Jesus.”

“Don't do that.”

“Serious, you're getting a bell.”

“I'm just asking,” Elle pouted. “Who are you spying on?”

“No one,” Kris answered moving away from the kitchen window. “So what do you want for breakfast.”

“You were spying on Sophia and Tye,” Elle accused as the four men avoided her eyes. “That's wrong.”

“We were not spying,” Adam said getting down on one knee to look at his little girl. “We were just...just...”

“Making sure Sophia gave Tristan his bottle,” Cassidy interrupted. “It's time for his breakfast.”

“Just like it's time for yours,” Kris pointed out. “Now what would you like?”

“Spying is wrong,” Elle said taking a seat next to Brad. “People need privacy.”

“You don't have to preach to me sister. I hear ya.”

“Uncle Brad, Tye would be annoyed if he knew you were spying on him.”

“I said you don't have to preach,” Brad whined. “Jesus, you can't get away with anything with you around.”

“Just remember that spying is wrong.”

“Really?” Adam asked taking a seat next to Brad. “You think spying is wrong?”

“Yes.”

“So what were you doing looking out of your bedroom window before you came down for breakfast?”

“I...”

“You were spying,” Brad said pointing an accusing finger at Elle.

“It's not spying when I do it,” Elle pointed out. “When I do it, it's with love.”

“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed grabbing a piece of toast. “You're just as nosy as we are.”

“So what did you find out?” Brad asked nodding his head towards the window. “I know you're the girl that knows everything.”

“I know that Sophia and Tye knew you were in here spying on them,” Elle said taking a piece of toast.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I sent her a text and told her,” Elle shrugged before taking a bite of her toast.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“So you're a contractor?” Adam asked trying his best to fill the silence in the apartment.

“Yep,” Martin answered with a forced smile.

“And that's good work?”

“Papa,” Sophia warned.

“I'm just making conversation,” Adam said holding up his hands.

“It's okay Sophia,” Martin laughed placing his hand on Sophia's knee. “We get a lot of work, Adam. Especially this time of year. People like to get work done before the Holidays start.”

“Right,” Adam said looking down at Martin's hand. “So you got any kids?”

“No,” Martin laughed. “And I've never been married.”

“My Buddy and Grandpa are married,” Tristan announced from his spot on the floor. “They got married in a big church. I've seen the pictures.”

“He talks a lot about you,” Martin remarked looking down at the little boy. “He raves about his Uncle Jake too.”

“Well, we're a pretty close family,” Adam said glancing down at Martin's hand again. “We look out for each other.”

“I know what that's like,” Martin said removing his hand from Sophia's knee. “I come from a pretty big family myself.”

“Then you should...” Adam paused at the sound of the apartment door being knocked. “Expecting someone?” Adam quizzed looking at his daughter.

“It might be Uncle Neil,” Sophia shrugged walking towards the front door. “He's always... oh my god.”

“What?” Adam quizzed looking over his shoulder. “Oh my god.”

“Grandpa,” Tristan yelled as he ran towards Kris.

“Hey big guy,” Kris laughed picking up Tristan to hug him. “Miss me?”

“Always,” Tristan giggled burying his face in Kris's neck. “Uncle Jake.”

“Jacob?” Adam asked standing up.

“Hey Papa.”

“Hi Papa,” Elle smiled walking over to hug Adam.

“Hi Papa,” Sebastian sighed from behind Jacob.

“Why are you all in my apartment?” Sophia asked with a confused look on her face. “Why are you all in New York.”

“I don't know,” Sebastian shrugged pushing past Jacob so he could sit down next to Martin. “Whats up?”

“Hey,” Martin smiled. “What's your name, little man?”

“Sebastian, and I'm best under fourteen boxing champion in all of America,” Sebastian said giving Martin a look. “And you're the guy dating my sister. So you should know that I'm the best under fourteen-year-old boxer in the country.”

“Okay,” Martin said with a nervous laugh. “I'm Martin, I've never boxed in my life.”

“Why are you here?” Adam whispered as he pulled Kris into his arms.

“I heard the words he's twenty-seven,” Kris whispered back. “I freaked and dragged the kids to the airport.”

“I see,” Adam whispered looking over Kris's shoulder where Sophia stood giving him dirty looks. “That probably wasn't a very good idea, baby,” he whispered into Kris's hair.

 

…......................................

 

“I can't believe she threw us out,” Kris frowned as he knocked on the door in front of him.

“I can't believe she threw me out,” Sebastian frowned beside him.

“I don't know why the hell I was thrown out,” Elle sighed.

“Don't say hell,” Adam snapped before knocking the door. “God I hope they're home.”

“It's one in the morning,” Kris sighed. “They better be home.”

“Why was Jacob allowed to stay?” Elle quizzed looking up at Kris.

“Because Jacob was the only one that didn't say something to annoy your sister.”

“I didn't say anything to annoy her,” Elle pouted.

“You asked if her boyfriend was older than Papa,” Sebastian pointed out with a smirk.

“He looked older than Papa,” Elle pouted. “I don't know why she got annoyed by that.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Adam looked up to find his brother standing in his boxers. “Neil,” Adam groaned. “Put some clothes on.”

“Yeah,” Kris frowned pushing past his brother-in-law. “My kids don't need to see that.”

“Why are you half naked?” Adam quizzed pushing the kids past Neil.

“It's one in the morning,” Neil answered closing the front door behind him. “Now, why the hell are you here?”

“Uncle Neil said hell,” Elle said pointing an accusing finger at her Uncle.

“Neil?”

“Go back to bed, baby,” Neil said looking toward the bedroom.

“Is that Elle.”

“Yeah,” Neil sighed. “And the rest of them.”

“Oh my god,” Allison screamed running out of her bedroom in only her underwear.

“Oh my god,” Sebastian screamed covering his eyes.

“Baby, clothes,” Neil yelled causing Allison to scream again.

“I knew we should have went to a hotel,” Kris groaned as he covered Elle's eyes.

“Her boobs have gotten so big,” Adam mused as he watched Allison run back towards the bedroom.

“Adam,” Kris and Neil snapped at the same time.

“Oh please,” Adam scoffed. “I saw them long before any of you two did.”

 

…....................................

 

“Stop moving,” Kris snapped in a whisper. “And get your knee out of my butt.”

“God you're so annoying,” Adam snapped as he rolled onto his back.

“You're all over me like a blanket.”

“Because you stole the blanket,” Adam snapped. “I'm freezing here.”

“We should have went to a hotel.”

“I can't believe we have been forced to share a sofa,” Adam complained. “I'm too old for this shit.”

“At least you're not sharing a sofa with your sister,” Sebastian snapped looking over at his parents. “Just be thankful for that.”

“Go to sleep, Sebastian,” Kris whispered. “You'll wake your sister.”

“Papa already did that, Daddy,” Elle whispered. “And why is your knee in his butt?”

“Go to sleep, Elle,” Kris whispered.

“I can't,” Elle whined. “Sebastian's taking up all the sofa.”

“We're never going to sleep,” Adam complained.

“Alright,” Kris sighed sitting up. “Elle, you come over here and sleep with your Papa, and I'll sleep beside Sebastian.”

“How's that helping me?” Sebastian quizzed. “Elle's about three sizes smaller than you.”

“Just do it,” Kris sighed. “I'm too tired to play games.”

“I should have kept my mouth shut,” Elle grumbled as she climbed onto the sofa beside Adam.

 

….................................

 

“You can wipe the silly smirk off your face now, Jacob,” Sophia said dryly as she sat down next to him on the sofa. “He's cute.”

“He's old.”

“He's nice.”

“He's gray.”

“Just shut up about him,” Sophia sighed. “How's Gabe?”

“Young,” Jacob smirked.

“Seriously.”

“Gabe's fine,” Jacob answered seriously. “He's working hard for his first fight at the gym.”

“How's his sixpack?” Sophia smirked.

“Very defined,” Adam smiled. “How's Martin's?”

“We're talking about Gabe now,” Sophia answered dryly. “Are you two doing okay?”

“We're great,” Jacob smiled. “He's been really patient with me.”

“Why does he have to be patient with you?” Sophia frowned. “He's not forcing you to do anything you don't want to, is he?”

“Of course he's not,” Jacob sighed. “I just mean we're taking things slow.”

“And you're not having sex?” Sophia asked in a warning tone.

“Of course we're not,” Jacob snapped. “I'm fifteen, and I'm not you.”

“I'll ignore your little dig,” Sophia remarked, “and say good. I don't want you having sex right now. You're far too young.”

“Sex advice from my sister, the teenage mother,” Jacob smirked. “I should write this down.”

“Just be careful,” Sophia warned. “Don't let him push you into anything.”

“Gabe's not like that,” Jacob said. “You know him. You know he's not like that.”

“Does he make you happy?” Sophia asked softly.

“He does,” Jacob smiled. “Does Martin make you happy?”

“It's only been two dates,” Sophia pointed out, “but he's been a good friend, and he's great with Tristan.”

“That's not what I asked.”

“So tell me, is Gabe a good kisser?”

“We're talking about Martin now,” Jacob pointed out. “Why don't you want to talk about him?”

“I didn't say I didn't.”

“Sophia, what's going on?” Jacob frowned. “Something doesn't fit right with all of this.”

“Have you seen Tye around school lately?” Sophia asked looking down at her hands.

“Not really,” Jacob shrugged. “I did go over and hang out with Bo for a few hours the other day, but I haven't really seen Tye lately.”

“He called me a few weeks ago to tell me he's dating Jenny Anderson. You know, the cheerleader?”

“The blonde bimbo with the big boobs?” Jacob quizzed causing Sophia to nod her head. “And? What's that got to do with Martin?”

“I didn't know we were dating other people,” Sophia sighed. “I thought when he said he would be joining us in New York next year that meant something. I thought it meant that...”

“You would become a couple,” Jacob interrupted.

“I'm stupid aren't I?” Sophia sighed. “Pining after my son's father like a love sick teenager.”

“You are a love sick teenager,” Jacob pointed out. “I think you're allowed to act like one.”

“I'm a mother,” Sophia sighed. “I'm supposed to be more mature than this.”

“So where does Martin come into this?”

“Martin is really sweet,” Sophia smiled. “He's so good with Tristan, and he's been a great friend to me.”

“But that's all he is?” Jacob asked softly. “You don't want him to be anything else?”

“No,” Sophia sighed heavily. “I don't want anyone but Tye.”

“But Tye's too interested in Jenny?”

“The blonde bimbo,” Sophia spat out causing Jacob to laugh. “It's not funny, Jake.”

“I'm not laughing at you,” Jacob said seriously. “I just know if you told Tye all this, Jenny Anderson would be history. You know he loves you and Tristan. He's crazy about you guys.”

“He loves me, but he doesn't see me as girlfriend material,” Sophia said. “You seen Jenny Anderson, you know what his type is.”

“You have something Jenny Anderson doesn't,” Jacob pointed out. “A cute little boy, who Tye loves more than anyone.”

“She's got better boobs.”

“True.”

“Hey.”

“What?” Jacob asked holding up his hands. “You said it first.”

“I don't want to talk about this anymore,” Sophia complained.

“Just one more thing.”

“What?” Sophia sighed.

“I don't think using Martin just because Tye is dating someone else is a good idea,” Jacob said. “You shouldn't play with his emotions. It's obvious he likes you.”

“And I like him.”

“But you like Tye more?”

“Yes,” Sophia sighed.

“Just be careful,” Jacob warned. “I don't want you getting hurt.”

“Thanks Jake,” Sophia smiled reaching over the rub Jacob's arm. “You're turning into a pretty amazing man.”

“Well of course I am,” Jacob said flipping his hair causing Sophia to laugh.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	10. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00010121/)

Credit for this banner goes to kradamgasm.

 

 

Chapter 10

 

Flashback 2027

 

“Look at those perfect little fingers.”

“And his perfect little toes,” Kris added his he ran a fingertip over Tristan's foot.

“Can you believe he's already two months old?”

“It only seems like yesterday I was getting told he was coming,” Kris sighed.

“You're happy he's here though, aren't you?”

Kris stretched his arms up before looking down at Tristan as he lay between him and Adam on the bed. “I really am,” he smiled. “It would have been nice to have met him in another ten years, but now he's here, I'm happy about it.”

“Even if he looks like Brad?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“He's cuter than Brad,” Kris answered dryly.

“So you think we did the right thing letting Sophia have a night off with her friends?”

“She's been the model mother for two months,” Kris answered. “I think one night won't hurt.”

“Unless there's boys there,” Adam sighed. “Then Tristan could have a baby brother or sister by this time next year.”

“Not funny,” Kris said pointing a warning finger.

“It's really not,” Adam sighed as he looked back down at Tristan.

“We should really give him a bath now,” Kris mused running his fingers over Tristan's cheek. “Hey, remember what we used to do when Sophia was a baby?”

“Yeah,” Kris laughed looking at his husband. “Want to take a trip down memory lane?”

“You think we can?” Adam quizzed looking down at his grandson.

“That's what you said the first time we did it with Sophia.”

“Oh yeah,” Adam laughed at the memory. “We called your Mama to ask if it was okay.”

“And she called us stupid for having to ask,” Kris added causing Adam to laugh again.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flashback 2011

 

Adam ran the sponge up his chest letting the bubbles form on his stomach as he watched Kris sit on the floor beside the tub. “Why don't you join me?” Adam asked dipping the sponge back into the water.

“And what do I do with this one? Kris asked holding up Sophia.

“I'm sure there's room for her too.” Adam said causing Kris to frown.

“You think we can do that?”

“I don't know. I think we can. I mean we aren't doing anything wrong.” Adam said.

“Wait, I'll call Mama and ask her.” Kris disappeared from the bathroom with Sophia in his arms as he went looking for his cell.

Adam lay back in the tub as he listened to Kris's voice from the other room. He was just enjoying the cool water on his skin when Kris appeared at the bathroom door looking sheepish. “Well?” Adam asked.

“She called me stupid and told me as long as we don't drown Sophia we should be okay with her having a bath with us.”

Adam nodded his head as he smiled up at his husband. “Don't drown. Got it.”

Kris stripped Sophia from her beach wear, her little legs kicking with excitement when Adam held out his arms. “Come on baby girl.” Kris stripped off next taking his place in the tub across from his husband. “I've never been in a tub with two more people before.” Kris mused smiling at Sophia as she splashed in the water.

“Sadly I can't say the same.” Adam said quietly. “But really, can we count Brad as people?”

“Too much info.” Kris said pulling a face.

Adam ran his hand over Sophia's head causing her to giggle when the water rolled down her nose. “I wish she would grow some hair soon.” He sighed stroking Sophia's bald head. “I mean she's five-and-a-half months and still no hair.”

“It'll happen.” Kris remarked. “Or we could buy a wig and dress her like Dolly Parton.” Kris laughed but Adam stayed oddly quiet. “Adam?” Kris asked causing Adam to look away. “Please tell me you haven't bought her a Dolly Parton wig.”

“Of course I haven't.” Adam said laying back in the tub with Sophia sitting on his chest. “They're called baby wigs.”

“Adam”

“I was only looking.” Adam said quickly. “There was this site and.....”

“We are not putting her in a wig.” Kris interrupted.

“Fine.” Adam pouted.

Kris dipped his hand in the water picking up Adam's foot bringing it out to rest on his chest

“How's the burning.”

“Stinging.” Adam said sticking his bottom lip out.

“How about I massage some lotion on you when we get out of here.” Kris suggested squeezing Adam's toes.

“That would be good.” Adam said still pouting.

“Maybe after Sophia goes to bed you could massage me too.” Kris suggested with a smirk

“Maybe.” Adam said with a little smile.

 

End of Flashback 2011

 

Flash Forward 2027

 

“Do you really think there was a need for the swimming trunks?” Kris quizzed looking down at himself.

Adam shrugged his shoulders as he looked into the water. “Tristan's a kicker. I really don't want his little feet injuring me beyond repair.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Kris smirked as he splashed Tristan with water. “You still think he looks like Brad?”

“I try not to think about it.”Adam held Tristan close to his chest as he began kicking. “Told you the trunks were a good idea.”

“Right,” Kris laughed. “Better safe than...”

“Daddy, Papa, what are you doing in there?”

Adam looked towards the locked bathroom door with a sigh. “Nothing, Elle.”

“Why is the door locked?”

“You know we can't keep her out,” Kris whispered. “She'll find a way in.”

“Where's Tristan?” Elle quizzed from behind the door. “Why is the door locked.”

“Go and let her in,” Adam laughed. “Tell her to bring her swimming costume.”

 

…....................................

 

“You know, if we had a pool in our backyard, then we wouldn't have to all squeeze in the bath together,” Elle mused as she put a bubble beard on Kris's face.

“We're not having a pool in our backyard,” Adam said. “I don't think my nerves could cope with it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you have a little habit of falling into your Uncle Brad's pool every time we're over there,” Kris answered. “I think your Papa would be scared in case you did it here and no one was around to catch you.”

“What if I learn not to fall?”

“Still no,” Adam answered. “Now where's my beard?”

“You don't suit a beard,” Elle answered as she continued to cover Kris's face with bubbles.

“Why not?”

“Because your face hair and your head hair don't match,” Elle shrugged as she continued covering Kris's face.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Where's Jacob?” Adam quizzed as he sat down on the sofa between Kris and Sebastian.

“Out with Gabe,” Sebastian answered without taking his eyes off the TV screen.

“They're on a date,” Elle added from the floor.

“Did we agree to that?” Adam whispered to Kris.

“Yes,” Kris whispered back. “Last night when you were in the middle of removing your makeup.”

“So he's going to miss movie night?”

“He's away to the movies with Gabe,” Sebastian pointed out while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“I see,” Adam sighed.

“What?” Kris quizzed giving his husband a look.

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you looking like that?”

“It's just our little family seems to be getting smaller.”

“I know,” Sebastian smiled taking another handful of popcorn. “It's great, isn't it?”

“No,” Adam frowned.

“There's more room on the sofa now,” Sebastian pointed out while he grabbed another handful of popcorn.

“And still not enough popcorn,” Kris frowned looking at the almost empty bowl. “Why are you eating so much?”

“I need to bulk up,” Sebastian answered reaching into the bowl again.

“Leave it,” Adam snapped slapping Sebastian's hand away. “You don't need anymore muscles.”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “I don't like the idea of my twelve-year-old with more muscles than me.”

“I think we passed that stage months ago,” Sebastian scoffed.

“Just slow down with the weight lifting,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at his son. “You'll knock yourself sick.”

“If I win these next two fights I'm going to hold the best fighting record in the club in thirty years.”

“If you don't clean your room up, then you're going to be the first fighter in this house who's grounded for the next week,” Kris said dryly before looking back at the TV screen.

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed, “but I bet Mike Tyson didn't have to put up with this.”

“Go make more popcorn,” Adam ordered placing the empty bowl on Sebastian's knee.

 

…............................

 

“We are not doing that,” Jacob sighed as he slapped Gabe's hand away from his knee.

“I was only trying to hold your hand,” Gabe sighed. “I have done it before.”

“Not in public.”

“We're in a dark movie theater,” Gabe whispered. “No one can see us.”

“I don't care,” Jacob whispered back. “Anyone we know could be here. One of my Papa's crazy fans could be here.”

“Okay,” Gabe sighed as he slumped back against the chair. “I won't touch you ever again.”

“Okay, don't be so dramatic,” Jacob smiled. “I don't mean I don't want you to ever touch me again.”

“It's fine.”

“You are such a baby,” Jacob snapped before reaching over to grab hold of Gabe's hand. “Happy now?”

“Very,” Gabe smiled wide as he looked back at the screen.

 

…....................................

 

“It was totally a good film,” Gabe laughed as he walked across the parking lot towards his car. “Did you see when that guys eye fell out.”

“You're disgusting,” Jacob groaned. “I can't believe I let you talk me into seeing it.”

“I can't believe you shut your eyes when the girl's head got cut off,” Gabe laughed stopping in front of his car.

“I can't believe my Dad let you take me out in this car.”

“Hey,” Gabe frowned. “I've worked hard to get this license. I'm a great driver.”

“You only passed yesterday,” Jacob pointed out. “We don't know if you're a good driver or not.”

“Trust me,” Gabe sighed. “I spent the last six months learning to drive. I know what I'm doing.”

“I'm sure you do,” Jacob laughed as he patted the top of Gabe's head.

“Don't mock me,” Gabe warned.

“Would I?”

“Yes,” Gabe answered as he reach over to touch Jacob's head.

“Not the hair,” Jacob warned causing Gabe to pull his hand away. “It took me hours to make it perfect for tonight.”

“It's always perfect,” Gabe remarked. “I don't think I've ever seen a hair out of place.”

“That's because I spent hours making it perfect.”

“You know you don't have to,” Gabe remarked. “You know I don't care what your hair looks like. Hell you could shave it all off and I wouldn't care.”

“Like I do it for you,” Jacob scoffed. “Please, I've been working on my hair long before I knew you. You should see my first day school pictures. I was stunning.”

“I bet,” Gabe laughed as he shook his head in amusement.

“Gabe?” Gabe's head shot up at the sound of his name being called out from the darkness. “Gabe is that you?”

“Crap,” Gabe mumbled to himself before turning around. “Hey Taylor.”

“We thought it was you.”

Gabe looked past Taylor to where Ricky and Blake stood. “Yeah it's me.” Gabe looked over his shoulder at Jacob standing quietly by his car. “This is... Jacob, he's...

“Seb's brother,” Taylor interrupted.

“Right,” Gabe said with a nervous laugh.

“So is Seb here too?” Taylor quizzed looking around the parking lot.

“He's...”

“Not here,” Gabe interrupted Jacob before he could lie. “It's just me and Jacob,” he added taking a step back so that he was beside Jacob.

“Oh,” Taylor said with a frown. “Well, did you guys see a movie?”

“Yeah we just came out,” Jacob answered.

“We're just going in,” Taylor said pointing over his shoulder. “You guys want to come back in? We're seeing the new horror film.”

“Actually we're in the middle of...” Gabe paused to look at Jacob. “We're in the middle of a date.”

“Oh,” Taylor looked wide eyed between Jacob and Gabe. “I didn't know you were...”

“Dating?” Gabe interrupted.

“Right,” Taylor smiled. “I didn't know you were dating anyone.”

“Well I am,” Gabe smiled as he slipped his hand into Jacob's. “We're just going to grab some pizza.”

“We should go before the movie starts,” Taylor said taking a step back. “See you at the gym on Monday?”

“I'll be there.”

“Cool,” Taylor nodded. “Nice seeing you again, Jacob. Tell Seb I said hi.”

“Sure,” Jacob said as he watched Taylor walk away. “Did that just seriously happen?”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed. “But don't worry, I'm not going to make you eat the pizza. It's just that I promised Seb we'd pick him up a large cheese feast. He's really getting into this idea of bulking up. He says he wants to look like me.”

“I'm not talking about the pizza,” Jacob snapped. “You just came out to your boxing buddies.”

“I know,” Gabe smiled before opening the car door for Jacob. “You could eat garlic bread. Garlic bread is nice.”

“Stop acting like this isn't a big deal,” Jacob snapped. “Did you plan on doing it now?”

“Coming out?”

“Gabe,” Jacob snapped.

“Of course I didn't plan it,” Gabe answered taking Jacob's hand again. “It just came up. I told you I wasn't going to hide it anymore.”

“But you just...”

“Came out,” Gabe interrupted. “I know I did. Now let's go and get your brother his pizza. I promised your Dad I'd have you home before eleven.”

 

….....................................

 

“He just...he just...”

“Spit it out,” Adam said giving his son a look.

“Right there in the middle of the parking lot. He just came out,” Jacob said flipping his hand.

Adam lay back on the sofa and looked at Jacob. “And you didn't want him to?”

“I don't know,” Jacob sighed laying against Adam's side. “He made it look so easy.”

“He's comfortable with himself.”

“Yeah, that's annoying,” Jacob grumbled.

“You think your boyfriend being comfortable in his own skin is annoying?” Adam laughed.

“He's just so...sure of himself,” Jacob complained. “It gets on my nerves sometimes.”

“You should be proud of him,” Adam remarked. “I know life hasn't always been easy for you. I know coming out was not a very easy experience for you, but at least you got it out the way.”

“Got what out of the way?”

“Your bad times.”

“Huh?”

“Well,” Adam said reaching out to brush Jacob's hair from his eyes. “I have this theory that everybody is given the same amount of bad times when they are born, and you use that bad karma as you go through life.”

“Did you get this theory when you were on drugs?” Jacob asked dryly.

“I'm being serious here,” Adam sighed. “It's a good theory.”

“So we all get the same amount of bad luck?” Jacob quizzed looking up at Adam.

“Exactly, Adam nodded. “And then you use it up. So I've figured that you've probably used up most of yours in your early teens.”

“So now the rest of my life is going to be filled with fun and laughter?” Jacob asked rolling his eyes.

“Your teenage years haven't been that bad,” Adam smirked. “I'm sure there will be some more bad times. Hell just wait until you look back at pictures of yourself when you're a teenager. Then you'll know what bad times are.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jacob snapped moving away from Adam. “Are you saying I look bad.”

“I didn't say that.”

“You said I would look back at pictures of me as a teenager and it wouldn't be good,” Jacob snapped. “Does that mean I look bad now? Is it my hair?”

“It's not your hair,” Adam said standing up. “You look great. You always look great.”

“So what did you mean by it?” Jacob asked standing up.

“I just mean that everyone look back and thinks they don't look good,” Adam answered. “Fashion changes.”

“Well I'm always going to look good,” Jacob said. “Now lets go into the kitchen and watch Sebastian eat a whole pizza to himself.”

“There's pizza?” Adam complained as he followed Jacob towards the kitchen. “Why didn't anyone tell me?”

“Okay, now what are they two doing?” Jacob asked as he stopped at the kitchen door.

“I have no idea,” Adam sighed. “Baby, what are you doing?”

“Comparing chests,” Kris answered.

“They're seeing who has the better sixpack,” Sebastian said with a mouthful of pizza.

“Well that's obvious,” Jacob scoffed.

“Of course,” Adam smiled looking Kris up and down.

“Actually I was talking about Gabe.”

“Oh please,” Adam scoffed. “My husband totally beats your boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend's like thirty years younger than your husband.”

“My husband is a hotty.”

“My boyfriend's fit.”

“My husband...”

“This is a little weird,” Kris interrupted.

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed. “Kris and I are totally just as hot as each other.”

Adam smiled wide as he looked at Jacob. “I like your boyfriend. He's funny.”

“Yeah, I guess your husband does have some nice qualities.”

“Totally,” Adam said nodding his head in agreement. “Hey, do you want to come watch old episodes of Idol with me?”

“Sure,” Jacob smiled. “Then we can really see if fashion changes.”

“Oh I wasn't talking about myself when I said that,” Adam said following Jacob out of the kitchen. “I've always looked good.”

“Totally,” Jacob agreed as he followed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	11. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 11

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Yeah, I'm on my way,” Kris said into the phone as he grabbed his car keys off the kitchen table. “Have you got Elle and Jacob?”

“I picked them up on my way, but please Kris, just hurry.”

“Did his coach say it was bad?”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed into the phone. “He just called and said we had to come pick up Sebastian from the gym because he wasn't feeling good.”

“Does that mean he's hurt or not?”

“I have no idea,” Adam sighed. “Just hurry.”

“I'm on my way,” Kris said slamming the front door behind him.

 

…..............................

 

“Are you sure you haven't broken something?” Adam asked as he helped Sebastian into his room.

“I'm fine.”

“You don't look fine,” Kris remarked. “Maybe we should take you to the hospital.”

“I'm fine, Dad,” Sebastian sighed as he climbed into his bed. “It's just a little sore.”

“What exactly is sore?” Adam quizzed. “Your coach said you pulled a muscle or something?”

“I don't know,” Sebastian groaned. “It's just sore.”

“What's sore?” Kris quizzed. “Is it your stomach or your side or what?”

“All of it,” Sebastian groaned. “Could you guys get me ice cream or something?”

“Do you want me to massage your side or something?” Adam quizzed rubbing Sebastian's shoulder.

“I really want ice cream.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “We'll get the ice cream, and bring you up some Dvd's.”

“Bring the violent ones,” Sebastian called out as Kris and Adam disappeared out of the bedroom door.

“You really think it's just a pulled muscle?” Adam quizzed as he followed Kris down the stairs towards the kitchen.

“I guess the coach knows these things,” Kris shrugged. “But if he's still in pain in a couple of hours we'll take him to the hospital.”

“I knew he was doing too much,” Adam complained. “I told him this bulking up would only lead him to hurting himself.”

“Yeah, maybe he is a little too young to be training so hard,” Kris sighed. “I'll talk to him about slowing down.”

“I mean, a twelve-year-old really shouldn't have a sixpack,” Adam said. “It's weird.”

“Since when has anything our kids have done been normal?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “They really do make me proud sometimes.”

“You're proud that they aren't normal?” Kris quizzed as he grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer.

“I remember when Sophia was first born and I used to worry about her growing up and being a cheerleader,” Adam said pulling a face. “I kept thinking she was going to be this blonde bimbo. It freaked me out.”

“And instead we got a sarcastic brunette with a baby,” Kris mused.

“I guess I did my job,” Adam shrugged.

“Well, we still have Elle,” Kris remarked. “She could be a cheerleader.”

“We should really teach that girl how to be sarcastic,” Adam remarked. “We never had to do that with Sophia.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “She was born with that talent.”

 

….......................................

 

“So did you break a nail in gym or something?” Jacob quizzed as he threw himself down on Sebastian's bed.

“I think it's a muscle,” Sebastian winced as he held his side.

“Did you see Gabe there this morning?”

“Yeah, he was in the changing room when I got in.”

“Was he okay?” Jacob asked giving Sebastian an unsure look. “Were the other boys okay with him?”

“He was in the locker room half naked,” Sebastian frowned. “No one was looking at him.”

“Why was he half naked?” Jacob frowned.

“He was in the locker room.”

“And?”

“And that's where you change.”

“In front of everyone?”

“Sure,” Sebastian shrugged. “Where do you think we change?”

“I've never thought about it,” Jacob frowned.

“It's just like the school gym,” Sebastian shrugged.

“I change in the toilet at school,” Jacob frowned.

“And you're supposed to have Adam Lambert's genes,” Sebastian sighed.

“Just tell me if Gabe was okay or not,” Jacob sighed. “He sort of came out to a couple of your friends on Friday night.”

“I heard,” Sebastian said. “But he was fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“He's the biggest boxer there,” Sebastian sighed. “He was fine.”

“Good,” Jacob said nodding his head. “How are you?”

“I feel like someones stabbing me.”

“Have you let Papa or Dad see it?”

“No,” Sebastian frowned.

“Has anyone seen it?”

“No.”

“So how do you know that it's a pulled muscle?”

“I don't,” Sebastian grumbled. “I'm just hoping it is.”

“Do you want me to look at it?”

“No,” Sebastian snapped as he pulled the covers closer to him.

“Why not?” Jacob frowned. “I've seen your stomach before.”

“Well, its not exactly my stomach that's sore.”

“Your side?”

“No,” Sebastian said quietly.

“So where are you sore?”

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the bedroom door. “It's down there.”

“Where?”

“Jacob,” Sebastian snapped through gritted teeth. “It's down... there.”

“Oh,” Jacob said standing up. “It's...down there.”

“Yes,” Sebastian sighed.

“Well you should really let Papa and Dad take a look,” Jacob remarked. “It could be dangerous.”

“I'm not letting them look down there,” Sebastian snapped.

“They've seen it before,” Jacob snapped back. “They used to change you.”

“Just be quiet,” Sebastian snapped. “And keep your mouth shut. I don't need anyone knowing this.”

“Well you're going to have to let someone see it,” Jacob remarked. “It could be really damaged.”

“I didn't damage it,” Sebastian snapped. “It's just sore.”

“Just let me look,” Jacob said as he stood up from the bed. “I can tell you if it's bruised or not.”

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed. “But if you tell anyone about this...”

“Who would I tell?” Jacob sighed. “Just hurry up before Papa and Dad come back.”

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed as he kicked off the bed covers.

 

…................................

 

“We should really take him his ice cream,” Kris mused as he dipped his spoon back into the tub.

“He'll yell when he wants it.”

“You know, you and I should stop eating so much junk,” Kris mused. “We should start getting fit.”

“I don't want a sixpack,” Adam remarked. “I'm happy with the stomach I have.”

“Me too,” Kris smiled as he reached over to pat Adam's stomach.

“Dad?” Jacob yelled as he walked towards down the stairs. “Papa?”

“In the kitchen,” Kris yelled back. “What's the bet that it's something to do with an outfit.”

“I say it's got something to do with Gabe,” Adam answered.

“Gabe and an outfit,” Kris mused.

“You guys really need to come up stairs right now,” Jacob said standing at the kitchen door.

“Why?” Kris asked standing up.

“Is it Sebastian?”

“He just showed me where the pain is,” Jacob said pulling a face. “And it's...well, you should just come and look.”

“Okay,” Kris said unsure as he followed Jacob up the stairs.

“What exactly is wrong with him?” Adam asked as he followed Kris.

“I have no idea,” Jacob sighed as he stopped outside of Sebastian's room. “I've never seen anything like it.”

“I told you not to tell,” Sebastian snapped.

“You have something seriously wrong with you,” Jacob snapped back. “Just let them look.”

“Fine,” Sebastian snapped, “but I'm not talking to you anymore.”

“I'll live,” Jacob said in a sarcastic tone.

“Just let me look,” Adam said gently as he sat down on the bed at Sebastian's side. Sebastian nodded his head as he pulled down the bed covers.

“It's not that sore.”

“What the hell is that?” Kris winced.

“It's a hernia,” Adam sighed covering Sebastian's back up. “You've gave yourself a hernia.”

“And how the hell did he do that?” Kris said with a frown.

“Have you been lifting weights?” Adam quizzed looking right into Sebastian's eyes.

“A little.”

“And how heavy is a little?” Adam asked.

“Hundred and seventy pounds,” Sebastian shrugged as he tried to avoid Adam's eyes.

“Hundred and seventy pounds?” Kris asked with wide eyes.

“Sebastian you only weigh and hundred and twenty,” Adam snapped. “How can you lift that much?”

“I've been working my way up.”

“And you've gave yourself a hernia,” Adam sighed. “Congratulation.”

“How do I get rid of it?”

“We're going to have to take you to the hospital,” Adam said reaching over to grab Sebastian's shoes.

“Can't I just take a few pain killers?”

“You have part of your stomach sticking out of you,” Kris remarked. “They're going to have to push it back in.”

“It's his stomach?” Jacob asked. “Thank god.”

“What did you think it was?” Kris frowned.

“I thought it was his...” Jacob paused to look at his little brother. “I thought he's broke his thing.”

“My thing?” Sebastian snapped. “Can we please not talk about my thing?”

“Okay,” Adam said standing in front of the bed. “Just put on your shoes and I'll carry you to the car.”

“My thing,” Sebastian grumbled. “What the hell does he think my thing looks like?”

 

…...............................

 

“A hernia isn't anything to worry about,” Gabe mused as he grabbed a seat next to Kris at the kitchen table.

“That's what the doctor said,” Adam sighed. “Apparently it's a normal thing for a boxer in trainer.”

“Sure,” Gabe nodded as he stood a drink. “I had my first one at twelve too.”

“You had something sticking out of you too?” Jacob frowned.

“Sure,” Gabe smiled. “I still get it sometimes. Once you get it, it always comes back.”

“And it's down there?” Jacob frowned as he pointed at Gabe.

“On my groan, yes.”

“Yuck,” Jacob frowned.

“That should slow down their need to have sex,” Adam whispered in his husband's ear as he stood up from the table. “Where's your sister?”

“Bugging Sebastian in his room.”

“Oh, that's probably not good,” Kris groaned.

“We'll go up when he starts yelling,” Adam shrugged as he grabbed another bowl of ice cream.

 

…..................................

 

“But what is your thing?” Elle quizzed as she sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed.

“Oh god, I can't even escape,” Sebastian groaned to himself.

“So what's your thing?” Elle quizzed tapping Sebastian's foot.

“When you get a boyfriend, I am going to be so annoying,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

“Fine then,” Elle sulked as she folded her arms. “”I'll just ask Sophia when she calls.”

“You do that,” Sebastian sighed as he rested his head back against his pillow.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“Papa?” Sophia whispered as she bent over Adam's side of the bed. “Papa?”

“What?” Adam grumbled into his pillow.

“Papa, wake up,” Sophia whispered louder.

“Shhh,” Adam whispered. “You'll wake your Daddy.”

“I'm awake,” Kris yawned. “Sophia why are you waking us up at...” Kris paused to look at the alarm clock. “four in the morning,” he groaned. “Sophia?”

“It's Tristan,” Sophia whispered. “I think he's burning up.”

Adam lifted his head from the pillow to look at the baby in Sophia's arms. “Put his head at my lips.”

Sophia leaned down to let Adam kiss Tristan's forehead. “Why are you doing this?”

“He's burning up,” Adam said sitting up. “Kris turn on the light.”

“Why did you kiss him?”

“Something I learned from Mama,” Adam explained as she took Tristan from Sophia's arms. “Hey big guy.”

“Are you not feeling good?” Kris whispered as he knelt behind Adam to look down at his grandson. “You got a little sore stomach?”

“How do you know that?” Sophia asked with concern in her eyes.

“He's pulling his little legs up,” Kris explained. “That means he's got a sore stomach.”

“Kiss his forehead,” Adam said holding Tristan up.

“Yep, he's definitely burning up,” Kris said as he pressed his lips to Tristan's forehead.

“How do you know all this?” Sophia frowned.

“Four kids,” Adam shrugged.

“So what do I do?” Sophia asked rubbing her forehead. “Should we take him to the hospital?”

“I don't think we have to be that dramatic,” Adam said causing Kris to smile. “Stop that.”

“What?” Sophia frowned.

“Nothing,” Adam sighed.

“Why is Daddy looking at you like that then?” Sophia frowned.

“Have you ever heard the story about the first time your Papa looked after you alone?” Kris smirked.

“No.”

“Kris,” Adam warned.

Kris gave his husband smile before looking over at his daughter. “Well, it all started when I went out to have a drink with Danny and Matt.”

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flashback 2011

 

Adam sat in the hospital waiting room picking at his nails as he waited. He hated waiting, he had spent too much fucking time waiting. Waiting for the doctor to hurry back with news like he'd promised, and then waiting for Kris to arrive after calling him over an hour ago. Looking around the room he sighed, nothing had changed since the last time he had sat in the room waiting. Waiting for his daughter to be born, and waiting to see if his husband was going to live. He had spent too long waiting.

“Adam,” Kris came running into the room and into Adam's arms. “Where is she? Where's Sophia?” Kris panted out. “What the fuck is going on Adam?”

“I don't know, the doctor's examining her now.” Adam held onto Kris as tight as he could, too afraid to let go.

“What's wrong with her? When I left the house she was fine.” Adam looked down at his husband as the tears formed in his eyes.

“I don't know what's wrong baby.” Adam held his husband close. “I went to check on her and she was burning up. Her little cheeks were bright red. I just bundled her in the car and raced over here."”

Kris nodded his head as he pulled Adam to sit down. “Good. Good, you did the right thing getting her here.”

Adam took a seat next to Kris. “If something happens to her.”

“Nothings going to happen to her,” Kris said wrapping his arm around Adam's waist. “God wouldn't have given her to us just take her back again so soon.”

Adam jerked his body away from Kris moving down one seat away from him. “Now is not the time to bring god into this.”

“Now is the perfect time. Our daughter's in hospital.” Kris stood from the chair to look down at his husband. “I want you to pray with me.” Adam look up shaking his head. “Adam,” Kris sighed falling to his knees in front of Adam. “Please pray for our baby with me.” Clasping his hands to pray Kris watched as Adam's determined look shattered.

“Okay. For Sophia.” Adam lowered his head clasping his hand over Kris's.

“Lord. We thank you for the gift of our daughter Sophia, who's love has filled our hearts. We now come to you with heavy hearts to ask you at our hour of need to watch over our baby, and bring her back to us safe and healthy. Please let our baby girl be okay. We are asking you to fill our baby's heart with your love and protect her always. Amen.”

Adam let out a long breath as he let go of Kris's hands. “And that's going to work?”

“We have to trust god to protect her now,” Kris said as he sat back down on he plastic chair beside Adam.

“And I thought that was our job,” Adam said quietly.

“God can do a better job than we can,” Kris answered back causing Adam to look at him. Religion had never been a main factor in their marriage. Adam respected Kris's view on religion even if he didn't agree with it, so when it came up Kris's reaction to some things would sometimes shock him.

“Mr Lambert?” Both Kris and Adam stood as the doctor entered the waiting room.

“How is she?” Kris asked getting to the doctor first.

“Can we see her?” Adam asked standing behind his husband.

“You can see her and you can take her home,” The doctor smiled.

“She's okay?” Kris turned smiling up at Adam. “We can take her home.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled giving Kris's shoulders a gentle squeeze. “But what was wrong with her?”

“Nothing,” the doctor said. “Mr Lambert did you wrap Sophia up before putting her to bed?” the doctor asked looking down a his note book.

“I wrapped her up in her pink blanket,” Adam answered.

“Anything else,” the doctor quizzed.

“I put another one over her,” Adam answered. “And I put a little woolly hat on her.”

Kris turned to look up at him. “A hat?”

“The one your Mama knitted. It was cold.”

“Well that explains it,” the doctor smiled. “Sophia was overheated. You had too many clothes on her.”

Kris let out a laugh as he looked at his husband. “She was too warm. That's it?”

“That's it,” the doctor said laughing along with Kris.

“But it was cold. I had a woolly jumper on too,” Adam said trying to justify himself.

“Adam babies don't feel the cold like you and I. They're made of tough stuff,” the doctor explained. “I'll go and see if she's ready for you take home.”

Adam waited for the doctor to leave the room before he looked down at his smiling husband. “She was hot?”

“She was hot,” Kris smiled letting out a long breath.

“I almost suffocated our baby,” Adam said throwing himself down on the chair behind him.

Kris looked down at his husband confused. “You what?”

“God I suck at this,” Adam cradled his head in his hands. “I suck at being a father.”

“Do you?” Kris knelt down in front of him. “Because you wanted to keep your baby warm?” Kris ran his hands up Adam's thighs. “You really think your a bad Papa?”

“You wouldn't have made her to warm. You would have known not to put the woolly hat on her,” Adam sighed into his hands.

“Baby,” Kris sighed leaning in to kiss the top of Adam's head before leaning his cheek on it. “You give me way to much credit.” Kris ran his hands through his husbands hair tugging it to make him look up. “We're going to make mistakes but we're not going to fail. I promise you.”

“If I learn not to freak out every time I'm alone with her,” Adam said looking up with a small smile.

“Now we both know that your not the only one that freaks out in this marriage,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam's hair.

“True,” Adam smiled. “You're so much better at freaking out than I am.”

 

End of Flashback 2011

 

Flashback 2027

 

“I was a new parent,” Adam sulked. “I didn't know babies could over heat.”

“I know, baby,” Kris smiled as he patted Adam's arm.

“He's asleep,” Sophia whispered as she looked down at Tristan in Adam's arms.

“Maybe he just needed a cuddle from his Buddy,” Kris smiled.

“Maybe,” Adam smiled looking down at the little baby.

“I should get him in his crib,” Sophia remarked as she stood up from the bed.

“The minute you lay him down he's going to wake up again,” Kris whispered.

“Well, we can't all sit here all night,” Sophia pointed out. “It's really late.”

“Why don't you go lay down for a few hours,” Adam said. “I can keep him until his next feed.”

“I can't do that,” Sophia said looking between Adam and Kris.

“He'll be fine,” Kris whispered. “We've got him.”

“Are you sure?” Sophia quizzed.

“We'll wake you when he wakes up,” Adam whispered.

“Okay,” Sophia whispered as she reached down to kiss Tristan's cheek. “Thanks.”

“Night baby,” Kris whispered.

“She's really changing,” Adam whispered as Sophia closed the door behind her.

“She's a Mommy,” Kris remarked as he rested his chin on Adam's shoulder. “It took us all a little bit of time to become the parents we are.”

“I think I'm still learning,” Adam sighed as he looked at his grandson.

“Please,” Kris smiled. “You are the first one those kids run to the minute they feel sick. They don't want anyone but you. You know you're a good Papa.”

“I think I could be better.”

“Tell that to this little one,” Kris remarked as he brushed a fingertip over Tristan's cheek. “He settled the minute he was in your arms.

“You really think I'm a good Papa?”

“I know you are,” Kris whispered as he kissed Adam's cheek. “Your kids tell me it all the time.”

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Papa, I feel like crap,” Sebastian whined as he climbed onto the sofa beside Adam. “Everything hurts.”

“I don't it does, buddy,” Adam said opening his arms up for Sebastian to crawl into. “It'll go away in a few days.”

“I don't think a sixpack is worth all of this,” Sebastian groaned.

“That's why you should take a break from boxing,” Adam whispered into Sebastian's hair. “You know, I've been thinking about this for a while.”

“You don't have to give me a big speech,” Sebastian said. “I've been thinking about it too.”

“About taking a break from boxing?”

“Well, the doctor at the hospital did say I would have to take a few months off,” Sebastian sighed. “I don't have a choice.”

“That means no training either,” Adam said. “No crazy dieting either.”

“Just be a normal boy for a few months?” Sebastian quizzed as he pulled a face.

“You don't have to go that far,” Adam said dryly. “I didn't say anything about being normal. You just be yourself.”

“Funny,” Sebastian smiled. “So what can I do for the next few months until I heal?”

“Well, I'll be preparing for my tour soon,” Adam mused. “You could help with that.”

“Isn't that more Jacob and Elle's department?”

“It is,” Adam said nodding his head, “but that doesn't mean you can't help either.”

“I guess it would be good for us to hang out more,” Sebastian mused. “I don't think we've spent that much time together in the last few years.”

“So you can help me,” Adam said tightening his arms around Sebastian's waist. “You can even help with the costumes.”

“Let's not go overboard,” Sebastian laughed. “That really is Jacob's department.”

“So what do you want to help with?”

“Anything that doesn't involve makeup hair, or outfits,” Sebastian answered.

“What the hell else is there?” Adam frowned causing Sebastian to laugh.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	12. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 12

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Nervous?”

“Should I be?” Adam asked as he fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror.

“Your album drops tomorrow,” Kris shrugged. “It's a big day.”

“Are you nervous?” Adam asked turning around to look at his husband.

“Why should I be nervous?”

“Seven of your songs are on that album.”

“Jasset Halm's songs are on your album,” Kris smiled. “I'm just the supportive husband.”

“I really wish you would just let everyone know who you are,” Adam sighed. “We're going to my album launch and no one knows it's really you.”

“I like it this way,” Kris said as he came to stand in front of Adam. “I'm going tonight to stand by my man.”

“You should like a country song.”

“I'll go make sure the kids are ready.”

“Make sure Jacob isn't wearing the same outfit as me.”

Kris paused at the bathroom door to give Adam the once over. “I really don't think he's going to be wearing that.”

“He owns three pairs of leather pants,” Adam remarked before turning back to the mirror. “And he was the one that picked out this shirt.”

“Of course he did,” Kris sighed before making his way down the hallway to Elle's bedroom. “Baby?” Kris called out as he pushed the door open. “You ready.”

“Why am I not allowed to wear makeup?” Elle quizzed as soon as Kris walked into the bedroom. “I'm nine-years-old now. I should be allowed to.”

“Nine is still a little young to be wearing makeup,” Kris remarked. “Anyway, you don't need it. You're beautiful without it.”

“It's not fair that my brother and my Papa are allowed and I'm not,” Elle pouted.

Kris stared at Elle for a few seconds before answering her. “I don't have an answer for you baby girl. I just know our family is a little weird. Well more than a little.”

“Can't I wear just a little bit?” Elle pleaded.

“No sweetie,” Kris answered kneeling down beside Elle. “You're just a little too young.”

“But my brother isn't?” Elle snapped. “Why am I the only one that isn't allowed to wear makeup?”

“If it helps, Sebastian isn't allowed to wear any either,” Kris shrugged causing Elle to roll her eyes.

“When I turn fifteen I'm going to wear so much makeup,” Elle insisted as she stood up. “I'm going to wear so much that I'm going to look like a drag queen.”

“Okay,” Kris said weakly as he stood up. “You do that honey.”

 

…....................................

 

“Okay, does everyone know the rules?” Adam quizzed as he looked around the limo at his family.

“No running in the party,” Sebastian answered.

“No telling anyone who Jasset Halm really is,” Elle answered.

“No making fun of peoples outfits,” Jacob answered with a sigh.

“Good,” Adam smiled. “I'm glad you remembered our little talk. Kris?”

“Huh?”

“What's the rules?”

Kris let out a loud sigh before turning to his husband. “No hiding in a corner. No trying to make Cheeks cry.”

“And?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“And I have to dance with you,” Kris sighed.

“Not only Papa,” Elle said looking up at Kris.

“And I have to dance with Elle too,” Kris sighed.

“Good,” Adam smiled. “Now we can get out of the limo.

“Thank god,” Jacob sighed.

“Stop,” Adam yelled before Kris could open the door.

“What now?”

“No pulling silly faces at the paparazzi.”

“Ah come on,” Sebastian complained. “That's the reason I came.”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “What's a Lambert-Allen outing without one of our kids sticking their tongue out at the paps?”

“Just don't,” Adam warned.

“Can Dad do it?” Sebastian quizzed. “Because I've been practicing a hand gesture...”

“No,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Just stand there and smile for five seconds.”

“Okay,” Sebastian sighed. “But if they're still out there when we leave, then I'm giving then a hand gesture.”

 

…...........................................

 

“Congratulations Adam.”

Adam turned around to find the owner of his record label standing beside him. “Hey Bryan.”

“They're telling me there's already Grammy talks,” Bryan said taking a seat next to Adam at the bar. “I'm hearing world tour.”

“World tour?” Adam choked out. “I really don't think so Bryan.”

“You haven't done a world tour in years,” Bryan pointed out. “The fans are begging for one.”

“I'm preparing for a tour in two months,” Adam remarked taking a drink of his wine. “Fifty dates.”

“In America,” Bryan remarked. “Do you know how many emails I get from your European fans?”

“I can't do a world tour,” Adam sighed as he looked over his shoulder where Kris sat talking to Brad. “I've got three kids at home, two of them teenagers, and a eighteen-year-old living in New York alone with her three-year-old son. I can't leave all that for Kris to deal with.”

“We're being offered a lot of money from sponsors to get you back on tour again,” Bryan said in a whisper. “I'm in talks with Coca Cola.”

“Bryan I really can't.”

“Coca Cola, Adam,” Bryan whispered. “Just think about the stage show you could put on, and you know I would do anything to make life easy for Kris. You could even take the kids with you.”

“And that's supposed to make life easy?” Adam scoffed. “Bryan you've met my kids.”

“Just talk it over with Kris,” Bryan said. “This could be the best career choice you've made in years.” Adam nodded his head as he took another look across the party where Kris sat.

 

…...................

 

“So I would say that was a hit,” Kris remarked as he climbed into bed beside Adam. “If you don't count Jacob's little freak out at that guy wearing plaid.”

“Plaid at a Adam Lambert album launch,” Adam gasped in his best Jacob voice. “How dare he.”

“At least Sebastian had a good time,” Kris mused. “He's been a little quiet since he stopped going to the gym.”

“He's put so much into being a boxer,” Adam shrugged. “It'll take him a while to get used to sitting on his butt.”

“Maybe you're right,” Kris smiled before resting his head on Adam's shoulder. “Bryan seemed pleased with you. He said this is probably going to be the best selling album of the year.”

“I think he's trying to push for best selling album of all time,” Adam sighed as he reached out to hold Kris's hand.

“What does that mean?”

“He's going on about a tour,” Adam shrugged.

“But you're doing a tour.”

“A world tour.”

Kris lifted his head from Adam's shoulder to look at him. “Really?”

“Apparently Coca Cola is interested.”

“Oh my god that's huge,” Kris said sitting up.

“Kris, it would be like two years of our lives.”

“But you haven't done a world tour in years.”

“And?”

“And you should think about it about it,” Kris answered.

“I'm already going to be away for a year just doing an American tour. If you add a world tour onto the end of it, that's another eighteen months to two years away. Jacob would be graduating high school by the time I get back.”

“I'm sure we could work something out,” Kris said quietly. “We could be together as much as possible.”

“You're really serious about this, aren't you?” Adam asked. “Are you that desperate to get rid of me?”

“You've worked so hard on this album,” Kris said looking at his husband. “We've worked so hard. I just want it to get the attention it deserves.”

“And what about the kids?” Adam asked as he climbed out of bed. “What about me? What if I don't want to travel around the world?”

“I'm not telling you to do it,” Kris sighed. “I'm only starting the conversation about it.”

“It sounds like you want me to go,” Adam pointed out.

“Of course I want you to do it,” Kris sighed. “You been told you could get a multimillion dollar sponsorship to do a tour around the world. Of course I want you to do that.”

“I guess I better start packing then,” Adam snapped as he grabbed his pillow.

“Adam, what are you doing?” Kris sighed as he watched Adam walk towards the bedroom door. “Just get back into bed. We don't have to talk about this now.”

“What's there to talk about?” Adam snapped. “You want me to go around the world again, and You're left here with the kids. You're left to deal with everything while I go off and enjoy myself.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed as Adam slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Adam asked softly into the phone as he lay back on his hotel bed. “The kids aren't giving you too much of a hard time?”

“It's just weird,” Kris sighed. “The kids seem to be playing up just because you're not here.”

“Want me to talk to them?”

“No,” Kris sighed. “I'm sure they'll calm down. I just keep getting flashback to when Sophia was a baby.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, with Sophia at school all day, it's just me and Tristan a lot of the time.” Kris explained. “I guess I'm just missing the company of adults.”

“You can always go visit Brad,” Adam suggested causing Kris to laugh.

“Yeah right,” Kris scoffed. “Or I could get my adult conversation from Tristan.”

“I suppose that would be more enjoyable for you,” Adam mused. “Just don't sit at home all day. Take Tristan out.”

“Well I was thinking of joining a parenting group with him,” Kris said softly. “I know I'm not his parent, but I am the one that's got him most days.”

“I think that's a great idea,” Adam smiled. “You should do it.”

“I'll talk to Sophia,” Kris said. “See what she says.”

“I'm sure she'll be all for it,” Adam remarked into the phone.

 

…....................................

 

Kris held Tristan closer to his chest as he stood back and watched all the other parents gather in the middle of the room. “What do you think big guy?” Kris whispered in Tristan's ear. “Do you think these babies are cool enough to hang out with?”

“Mr. Allen?” Kris turned to find a blonde woman in front of him. “Kris,” Kris smiled holding his hand out.

“I'm Laura. I'm the daycare leader here at the center.”

“I'm Kris,” Kris repeated. “And this is Tristan. My Grandson.”

“Your Grandson?” Laura frowned. “Aren't you a little young to be a Grandfather.”

“I'm really young to be a Grandfather,” Kris agreed. “But this is still my Grandson.”

“Well, do you and Tristan want to come and sign in?”

Kris looked down at his Grandson. “I don't know, do you want to hang around, big guy?”

“That's cute,” Laura smiled. “It's really important to communicate with your baby,” Laura explained. “It teaches them great skills for the future.”

“Plus he's got some really great ideas,” Kris shrugged causing Laura to giggle.

 

….......................................

 

“Is that what Laura said?” Adam sighed into the phone.

“What?” Kris frowned. “What's with the tone?”

“Nothing,” Adam answered. “It's nothing. I'm just tired.”

“I caught a bit of your show online last night,” Kris smiled into the phone. “Way to swing those hips baby.”

“I think I pulled a muscle,” Adam groaned causing Kris to laugh.

“I wish I was there to rub it better.”

“Me too,” Adam smiled. “You should see where the pulled muscle is.”

“So Tristan giggled today,” Kris remarked. “And not one of those baby giggles. I mean I proper giggle.”

“What made him giggle?”

“Oh well, Laura has these bears at the daycare, and they...”

“Kris I've got to go. They're calling me for an interview.”

“Oh, okay, well we'll talk later?”

“I'll call you have the show tonight.”

“I'll make sure I'm awake.”

“I love you, Kris,” Adam said seriously into the phone. “You know that right?”

“Adam, are you okay?”

“Tired,” Adam sighed into the phone. “I better got. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kris whispered before hanging up.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

Kris tip toed past Jacob's room until he came to Sophia's opened door. “Adam?” Kris whispered as he looked at Adam laying on top of Sophia's bed.

“Just go back to bed Kris,” Adam sighed. “I'm too tired for this tonight.”

“I'm not going back until you talk to me.”

Adam sat up on the bed to make room for Kris to sit down. “I'm sorry I yelled at you.”

“What's going on?” Kris asked gently as he sat down. “Tell me what you're thinking.”

“I don't want to go away,” Adam answered. “I don't want to go all around the world on my own.”

“That's not it,” Kris remarked. “You know you wouldn't be alone. Tommy would be with you, and you would have the rest of your band, and me and the kids would visit as much as we could. You know how touring works.”

“I haven't toured in three years,” Adam sighed. “It's bad enough that I'm going around the states. I really don't think I could cope with any more distance.”

“Why?” Kris pressed as he reached out to rub Adam's knee.

“I don't want you feeling neglected,” Adam admitted. “I don't want you going somewhere else for companionship.”

“Is this about Laura?” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “Please tell me it's not.”

“I got so jealous of her last time,” Adam admitted quietly. “You can't imagine the things that were going through my mind when I was away from you.”

“You know nothing happened between me and Laura,” Kris said. “We were only friends.”

“She was all you could talk about every time I called.” Adam slide closer to Kris as he took his hands in his own. “All I heard about was this cute blonde thirty-year-old who you thought was funny, and all I could think about was Katy. I kept thinking that you were going to go off with this Laura and I couldn't do anything about it.”

“This stupid bisexual thing,” Kris said annoyed as he stood from the bed. “You know, I really wish you would just believe me that I don't think about woman anymore. Hell I don't think about anyone since the day I met you.”

“You're always going to be sexually attracted to men and woman,” Adam said calmly. “I can accept that, but when you start being friends with women I get so...”

“Stupid?” Kris interrupted.

“Jealous,” Adam corrected. “I get jealous because they can give you something I can't.”

“And what the hell is that?” Kris snapped.

“Normality.”

“And when the hell did I say I wanted normal?” Kris snapped. “And don't sit there and say what we have isn't normal. Hell we're the most normal couple I know.”

“It would kill me if you fell in love with a woman,” Adam admitted with tears in his eyes. “I can't go away on tour for that long because it's all I'll think about.”

“And you don't think I sit at home and wonder about what cute little twink is trying to get into your bed?” Kris snapped. “You don't think I worry that you'll one day meet some twenty something guy who reminds you of your wild days? I worry plenty about that, but you know what? I trust you. I trust my husband of twenty years. I trust the father of my children. I trust my best friend not to hurt me, and I know that you trust me too.”

“Of course I do,” Adam sighed as he grabbed hold of Kris's hands again. “I trust you with my heart.”

“So think about this world tour idea,” Kris said quietly. “And if you want to do it then we'll work things out.”

“I'll think about it,” Adam said pulling Kris into his arms.

“You're an idiot,” Kris sighed into Adam's chest.

“I know,” Adam whispered into Kris's hair. “I know you wouldn't run off with someone else. Hell no one else would have you.”

“You really are an idiot,” Kris sighed as he pulled away from Adam to walk out of Sophia's bedroom. “The idiot that's not getting sex tonight.”

“Okay, that's a little mean,” Adam grumbled as he followed his husband.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	13. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 13

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“You have the softest skin I've ever felt,” Gabe mused as he stroked Jacob's face with his fingertip. “How is it so soft?”

“I've had a skin care routine since I was five,” Jacob answered as he lay back with his head on Gabe's lap.

“Of course you have,” Gabe remarked dryly. “So I've been thinking.”

“Did it hurt?”

“I'm going to regret this,” Gabe sighed to himself.

“What have you been thinking?”

Gabe paused to stroke his fingertips over Jacob's lips before answering him. “I want you to come with me to meet my brothers.”

“You want what?” Jacob asked sitting up.

“My two older brothers are coming in to see me fight, and I want you to meet them,” Gabe said looking down at his hands.

“No you don't.”

“Yes I do,” Gabe frowned.

“You really don't,” Jacob sighed. “They're going to take one look at me and know we're dating.”

“And that's why I want them to meet you,” Gabe remarked. “Please?”

“Aren't your brothers like big football players?”

“And?”

“They're like... jocks.”

“And?”

“And most jocks I know don't like gay people,” Jacob said giving Gabe a look.

“I'm a jock,” Gabe remarked. “I like gay people.”

“You're not a jock,” Jacob laughed.

“Am too.”

“You are not,” Jacob laughed. “You're sweet.”

“Jocks can't be sweet?”

“Nope.”

“Your brothers a jock.”

“Oh he is not,” Jacob laughed.

“You don't think boxers are jocks?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You're not,” Jacob shrugged. “It must be all the hits to the head, but you guys are nice.”

“Well my brothers are nice,” Gabe mused.

“Do they know you're gay?”

“I don't think so,” Gabe sighed. “I told my parents, but I don't think they've told anyone else.”

“They're going to know we're a couple,” Jacob remarked. “I mean, you only have to look at us to see that.”

“We look like a couple?”

“My Papa says you look at me like you love me,” Jacob answered.

“I do love you.”

“And your brothers are going to see that,” Jacob said annoyed.

“So I'll tell them,” Gabe shrugged. “Now will you meet them?”

“Do I have to be there when you tell them?”

“Just meet my brothers,” Gabe sighed as he pulled Jacob into his arms. “You are so annoying at times.”

 

….....................................

 

“You have to listen to me,” Sebastian sighed as he followed his Papa into the bedroom.

“Why?”

“Because I know what I'm talking about.”

“You know what you're talking about when it comes to dancing?”

“I know fitness,” Sebastian argued. “If we get you into a routine now, it will make dancing so much easier for you.”

“I'm not going to the gym.”

“Just let me train you,” Sebastian sighed.

“You're not supposed to be training,” Adam pointed out. “You're supposed to be taking it easy.”

“That's why you'll be doing all the work,” Sebastian smirked.

“And that's why I'm saying no,” Adam remarked. “It's been a long time since I had a trainer.”

“Okay,” Sebastian sighed as he walked towards the bedroom door. “I just thought you would want to spend some time with me.”

“Sebastian?” Adam called out. “What are you talking about?”

Sebastian turned around to look at his Papa. “You have fashion with Jacob, and you and Elle have your little dates. I just thought we could have something.”

“We have things,” Adam said weakly. “We do plenty of things together.”

“Sure,” Sebastian shrugged. “We have dinner together, and if there's a good movie on TV we watch it, but there isn't anything we do together. Just you and me.”

“That's not true.”

“Tell me one thing we do that doesn't involve anyone else.”

Adam took a long look at his son before turning around to face the mirror. “I'll be ready in five minutes for the gym.”

“Thanks Papa,” Sebastian smiled wide as he walked over the give Adam a hug.

“You won't be thanking me later when you have to carry me home,” Adam remarked dryly.

 

…...............................

 

“What if they hate me?” Jacob asked as he followed Kris around the kitchen.

“They're not going to hate you,” Kris frowned. “Why would they hate you?”

“Because I'm gay,” Jacob answered. “And because I made their brother gay.”

“You made him gay?” Kris frowned. “I didn't know you held that talent.”

“I made him gay just like Papa made you gay,” Jacob sighed.

“Your Papa didn't make me gay,” Kris remarked with a laugh.

“You were twenty-four and didn't know you were gay,” Jacob pointed out. “Papa brought it out of you.”

“I knew I was gay before I met you Papa,” Kris sighed. “Your Papa just gave me the courage I needed to admit who I was. Just like you gave Gabe the courage to be himself.”

“Yeah well, I hope I have the courage to face his brothers,” Jacob grumbled. “I really hope they don't kick my ass.”

“You'll be fine,” Kris said patting Jacob's arm. “Gabe will be with you.”

“I guess,” Jacob sighed.

“So where's your Papa now?”

“He went to the gym with Sebastian.”

“But Sebastian isn't allowed to go to the gym,” Kris pointed out.

“He's taking Papa to work out.”

“But your Papa isn't allowed either,” Kris frowned.

“Why?”

“Because he comes home and bitches and moans,” Kris sighed. “Is he really away to workout?”

“That's what Sebastian said,” Jacob shrugged.

“Great,” Kris grumbled. “He's going to come home sore and miserable.”

 

…................................

 

“What?” Adam frowned as Sebastian stood in the locker room looking at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You don't have eyeliner on.”

“And?”

“I've never seen you out of the house without eyeliner.”

“I figured you wouldn't want me to wear any,” Adam shrugged.

“My boxer friends know you wear makeup,” Sebastian remarked.

“I just figured I'd go fresh today.”

“I'm not ashamed of you, you know,” Sebastian remarked as he put on his gym clothes.

“I know,” Adam smiled softly.

“So are you ready to get fit?”

“No,” Adam answered honestly. “But I am ready to sweat for twenty minutes and then go to lunch.”

“Twenty minutes?” Sebastian laughed. “Twenty minutes won't even do the warm up.”

“How long do we have to be here for?”

“I booked us in for three hours,” Sebastian answered.

“Does the three hours include lunch?” Adam quizzed causing Sebastian to laugh.

“Come on, we'll start with some stretches.”

“Stretching is my workout,” Adam remarked as he followed Sebastian towards the gym.

 

…..................................

 

“I'm sweating from places I didn't know I had,” Adam groaned as he stood up from the weight bench.

“You're doing great, Papa,” Sebastian said wiping Adam's face with a towel. “Just another two-and-a-half hours to go.”

“I've only been doing this for thirty minutes?”

“You've only been weight lifting for twelve minutes,” Sebastian answered. “The first ten minutes was spent stretching.”

“That's only twenty-two minutes then.”

“There was the eight you spent bitching,” Sebastian shrugged. “Now, do you want to try some boxing?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam answered honestly. “I like my nose where it is.”

“I don't mean you're going to fight,” Sebastian sighed. “We'll just play around with the gloves.”

“Like dress up?”

“Not exactly.” Sebastian pulled Adam up from the bench to lead him towards the boxing ring.

“Hey Seb.” Adam looked into the ring to find two teenagers standing.

“Hey Todd, hey Ross.” Sebastian climbed into the ring while Adam stood looking up at his son. “This is my Papa.”

“Hey,” Adam smiled giving the boys a small wave.

“Hey Mr. Lambert.”

“Adam,” Adam corrected.

“He's going on tour soon, so we're just getting him in shape for it.”

“Cool,” Todd smiled. “My Dad would freak if I suggested he come to the gym.”

“Your Dad isn't the sports type?” Adam quizzed as he climbed up into the ring.

“He loves sports, but his beer belly might get in the way if he tried to get fit.”

“So, hows the injury?” Ross asked turning to look at Sebastian. “Coach said you're out for the next two months.”

“Yeah, and Gabe said you can't do the charity game with us now.”

“Charity game?” Adam quizzed looking at his son.

“The gym was preparing for a charity basketball game,” Sebastian shrugged. “But it's two months from now. I'm sure I can take part if I take things easy.”

“Hope so,” Ross remarked. “It was your idea after all.”

“What's the charity?” Adam quizzed looking at Ross.

“The Trevor Project,” Ross answered. “Its a charity for gay teens.”

“I know,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah, well I'm just going to spar with my Papa for a bit,” Sebastian said. “Teach him a few things.”

“Alright. See you around, Adam,” Ross said patting Adam's shoulder before climbing out of the ring.

“Your friends?” Adam quizzed once Ross and Todd were out of ear shot.

“Friends I punch every now and then,” Sebastian shrugged as he threw a pair of boxing gloves at Adam. “You know how to punch, don't you?”

“I used to beat your Uncle Neil up on a daily basis,” Adam shrugged as he put on the gloves. “So what's this about helping the Trevor Project?”

“I've been doing it for a while.” Sebastian explained. “You know, organizing events and things.”

“How long?”

“Since Jacob cut himself,” Sebastian answered without looking at Adam. “It was a weird time, and I just wanted to do something.”

“And why is this the first time I've heard about it?”

“You were busy,” Sebastian answered. “You know with Sophia being pregnant and Jacob and his trouble. I didn't want to bother you with my things.”

“You've been helping a charity for three years and I knew nothing about it,” Adam said with a frown. “You haven't told anyone?”

“The guys at the gym know,” Sebastian shrugged.

Adam nodded his head as he looked around the gym. “You spend a lot of time here, don't you?”

“Three hours a day,” Sebastian answered.

“I've really neglected you, haven't I?” Adam asked in a sad tone.

“Papa...”

“Don't make excuses for me,” Adam interrupted. “There's a lot of stuff I don't know about you.”

“It's hard to follow Sophia and Jacob's drama,” Sebastian shrugged.

“I'm really sorry, son...”

“Don't start feeling like you haven't been there for me,” Sebastian warned. “I know you love me, and I know you are there when I need you.”

“But I should have took the time to get to know what you've been up to,” Adam sighed. “Here you are doing this amazing thing for gay teens and I knew nothing about it.”

“It's just a charity game,” Sebastian shrugged.

“I don't know any twelve-year-old that would do what you're doing.”

“Just because I'm straight doesn't mean that gay issues don't effect me,” Sebastian pointed out. “I'm just doing what everyone in American should be doing.”

“But convincing a bunch of boxers to get involved in anything to do with gay teens is pretty impressive.”

“Let's not gush over this,” Sebastian said giving Adam a look. “I'm just helping people that need it. Just like you and Dad raised me to.”

Adam nodded in agreement as he looked around the gym. “If we were anywhere else I would hug you right now.”

“You can hug me,” Sebastian laughed. “I told you I wasn't ashamed of you.”

Adam stepped forward to wrap his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. I can't believe I've raised a sensitive straight man,” Adam mused. “How the hell did I do that?”

“How about lunch?” Sebastian asked taking a step back. “My treat.”

“What about our workout?”

“I'm sure we can do more tomorrow,” Sebastian smiled. “I mean if you want to.”

“I want to,” Adam smiled. “I think coming here with you to workout would be good for me.”

“I could set up a fitness routine for you,” Sebastian smiled. “I could even get you a sixpack.”

“Could we maybe start with a twopack and see if I like it?” Adam quizzed as he followed Sebastian out of the ring.

 

…..............................................

 

“Stop fixing your hair,” Gabe whispered as he stood beside Jacob at his brothers hotel room door.

“I just want it to be perfect.”

“My brothers don't care about hair,” Gabe whispered. “And it is perfect.”

“I'm nervous.”

“It's all going to be okay,” Gabe whispered as he heard the door opening. “Just relax.”

“Fuck. Look at those muscles.” Jacob stood back and watched as Gabe's older brother Ethan hugged his brother. “Will, come and see how big our little brother is.”

“Okay, there's no need to embarrass me,” Gabe sighed as he pushed his way into the hotel room.

“Fuck,” Will cursed as he came out of the bathroom. “You on drugs or something?”

“I've been working hard,” Gabe answered as he looked towards Jacob. “This is Jake, he's...”

“The image of Adam Lambert,” Will answered as he looked Jacob over.

“Because he's Adam Lambert's son,” Gabe remarked.

“No fucking way,” Ethan laughed.

“His brother and I box together,” Gabe explained.

“So you're hanging out with celebrities here in LA?” Will laughed. “You met Lady Gaga yet?”

“Just once,” Gabe shrugged. “Jacob made a belt for her.”

“Are you serious?”

“I've known Jake and his family since we all lived in Conway,” Gabe explained. “They're sort of my family here.”

“So Jake here is your adoptive brother since you stopped coming home?” Will quizzed giving Jacob a look.

“Not exactly,” Gabe shrugged. “Jake's my... boyfriend.” Gabe moved to Jacob's side. “We've been dating for a while now, but we've had feelings for each other for a few years.”

“That's not funny, Gabe,” Will said taking a step back. “You know we don't find things like that funny.”

“I'm not being funny,” Gabe sighed. “I'm gay.”

“No you're not,” Ethan snapped. “Look, I don't know what you're playing at, but...”

“I'm not playing,” Gabe yelled causing Jacob to jump. “I'm just telling you what's going on with my life.”

“Well I don't want to know,” Ethan yelled back. “I don't want to know that you think you're some sort of queer.”

“This is why Mom and Dad have stopped talking to you,” Will remarked. “Do you know how much trouble you've caused back home? Mom and Dad are at each others throats all the time.”

“I just wanted you all to know what's going on with me,” Gabe explained as he tried to stay calm.

“Is this why you brought us out here?” Will snapped. “To rub your sick ideas in our faces?”

“I'm not rubbing anything in your faces,” Gabe sighed. “How many girlfriends of yours have I met? How many have Mom and Dad met? I just want you to meet my boyfriend.”

“Don't be so fucking disgusting,” Ethan snapped. “Why the fuck do you think we would want to meet him?”

“Because I've meet his family,” Gabe answered weakly. “I've been to his house. I've had dinner with them. I just wanted that too.”

“Well come back to us when you become a real man,” Ethan snapped, “and not some...queer.”

“I think we should go,” Jacob whispered as he tugged on Gabe's arm.

“I am a real man,” Gabe said through gritted teeth. “Being gay has nothing to do with my manhood.”

“Let's just go,” Jacob whispered as he tightened his grip on Gabe's arm.

“Listen to your girlfriend,” Ethan smirked.

“So that's it?” Gabe asked weakly. “I tell you I'm gay, and that I'm in love and you don't want to know?”

“All those knocks to the head have effected you,” Will remarked.

“You're my brother,” Gabe snapped. “Both of you.”

“We don't raise faggots in our family,” Ethan snapped.

“But I'm your brother,” Gabe sighed. “Your little brother. That doesn't count for anything?” Ethan shrugged his shoulder before turning away. “Okay,” Gabe said throwing his hands in the air. “Just remember that I tried.”

“Come on,” Jacob whispered as he tugged Gabe out of the hotel room door. “Are you okay?” Jacob asked once they got down the hallway.

“Yeah,” Gabe breathed out as he leaned back against the hotel wall.

“I'm sorry,” Jacob whispered. “I'm sorry it didn't turn out like you wanted it to.”

“I just wanted what you and Sebastian have,” Gabe said weakly. “I wanted my brothers to be proud of me.”

“I'm proud of you,” Jacob whispered as he reached out to stroke Gabe's cheek.

“Come on,” Gabe smiled. “Let's go back to your house.”

“Want me to give you Sebastian?” Jacob asked as he followed Gabe towards the elevator. “He's yours if you want him.”

 

….....................................

 

“What do you mean you're not doing the world tour?” Kris frowned. “I thought you were going to think about it.”

“I have thought about it,” Adam answered as he set the table. “I'm not doing it.”

“Why?” Kris sighed.

“Do you know that Sebastian has been helping the Trevor Project?”

“No,” Kris frowned. “Has he?”

“For three years now,” Adam explained. “Turns out our quiet kid has a lot of things going on we know nothing about.” Adam moved to sit down at the table. “I just realized today that I don't know a lot about him.”

“He's not neglected,” Kris pointed out. “Don't start feeling guilty about this.”

“That's what he said,” Adam sighed, “but it doesn't stop me thinking. He and I really don't have a lot in common. I spend so much time with Jacob talking about clothes, and with Elle talking about girly things, I don't spend that much time with Sebastian. We don't have alone time.”

“I spend a lot of alone time with him,” Kris pointed out. “We're always going to some sports event.”

“That's you,” Adam pointed out. “I don't go to any sporting events with him.”

“So you're not doing a world tour because you don't go to sporting events with your son?”

“There's a distance between me and Sebastian,” Adam explained. “I know there shouldn't be, but sometimes I don't understand him.”

“And I understand Jacob?”

“But at least you're here,” Adam sighed. “I go off working, but you're here every day. If I go on a world tour that distance between me and Sebastian will only grow. I don't want my son growing up and thinking that I didn't have time for him. That I put my career before him. I've done enough of that.”

“You haven't...”

“I have,” Adam interrupted. “There's been times I've missed things with the kids because I was off singing somewhere.”

“It's your job.”

“Maybe it's time I slow down.”

“Adam you're going on a tour in two months,” Kris pointed out. “How can you slow down?”

“After my tour I plan to be around a lot more.”

“And what about your career?” Kris asked. “You're releasing the biggest album of your career. You're just going to stop there?”

“I'm forty-eight,” Adam explained. “Two years off fifty. I've got three years before Jacob goes off to collage. Six with Sebastian and nine with Elle. That isn't a lot. Nine years and they're all going to be gone. I don't want to waste another minute of it.”

“Are you talking about giving up or slowing down?” Kris asked as he took a seat beside Adam.

“Slowing down,” Adam answered. “No more traveling unless we can all go.”

Kris turned to hear the front door open. “You know I'll follow you anywhere.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled before turning to find Jacob and Gabe standing. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Jacob smiled.

“Where's your brothers?” Kris quizzed looking past Gabe.

“They aren't here,” Gabe sighed as he took a seat next to Adam.

“It didn't go well?” Adam asked softly.

“Apparently my family don't raise queers.”

“I'm sorry, Gabe,” Kris sighed. “You know you're part of our family though.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “You're like a third son.”

“Thanks guys,” Gabe smiled sadly. “That means a lot.”

Jacob reached across the table to take hold of Gabe's hand. “Can Gabe stay for dinner?”

“Sure,” Kris said standing up.

“My third son,” Adam mused as he looked down at the table at Gabe and Jacob's hands. “My sons are dating. That's very white trash.”

“Shut up,” Jacob laughed causing Gabe to smile.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	14. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 14

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“Papa?” Sebastian repeated as he shook Adam by the arm.

“Hmm?”

“Papa wake up,” Sebastian whispered. “It's time to go for a run.”

“Okay, you start and I'll catch up.”

“Papa, are you listening to me?”

“I'm up,” Adam mumbled into the pillow.

“Papa?” Sebastian whispered pressing his mouth to Adam's ear. “If you don't get up now, I'm going to sell your favorite boots on ebay.”

“I'm up,” Adam announced as he sat up fully in bed. “And you touch my boots and I'll sell you on ebay.”

“I'll go get your sneakers for you,” Sebastian smiled wide before running out of the bedroom door.

“Why did we decide to have children?” Adam groaned as he threw himself back against the pillow.

“Something about having a loving family?” Kris suggested with a sleepy yawn.

“What a load of crap,” Adam groaned.

“You better hurry before he goes after the boots,” Kris smirked.

“I've been doing this running thing for two months now,” Adam sighed. “I don't want to do it any more.”

“You've got one more week until your tour starts,” Kris pointed out. “One more week and then you can rest.”

“I doubt it,” Adam pouted. “He's coming with me for the first week.”

“Papa, I'm ready,” Sebastian yelled from the hallway.

“I'm going to jog into the woods and leave him there,” Adam grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

 

…............................................

 

“Am I supposed to know what that is?” Gabe frowned as he looked at what was in Jacob's hand.

“It's a McQueen original.” Jacob held up the piece of jewelry for his boyfriend to see.

“A what?”

“McQueen original,” Jacob frowned. “You do know what the means, right?”

“McQueen was something to do with jewelry?”

“How are we dating?” Jacob sighed as he shook his head. “Alexander McQueen was only one of the best fashion designers to come along in the past thirty years.”

“After you, of course,” Gabe added with a wide smile.

“Being charming will get you no where,” Jacob remarked as he tried to hide his smile.

“So why are you showing me this...thing?”

“This thing is an earring,” Jacob answered. “I bought it for my Papa as a going on tour gift.”

“It looks like a sharks tooth,” Gabe remarked as he poked at the earring in Jacob's hand.

“It's tribal.”

“It could stab him in the neck if he does one of those body popping moves he does,” Gabe remarked.

“My Papa knows how to wear dangerous accessories,” Jacob said. “I bought you something too.”

“I don't know how to wear dangerous accessories,” Gabe remarked dryly. “I could stab myself in the neck.”

“I bought you a necklace,” Jacob said as he rolled his eyes. “You really do take the fun out of gift giving.”

“Why am I getting a gift?” Gabe quizzed as he took the small box from Jacob's outstretched hand.

“Because I love you,” Jacob shrugged shyly.

Gabe smiled wide as he looked down at the necklace. “It's a boxing glove.”

“I thought you would wear it if it was something manly,” Jacob shrugged. “So you like it?”

“I love it,” Gabe smiled. “I love you,” he added as he leaned over to kiss Jacob's lips. “But now I have to give you something.”

“You don't have to...”

“Here,” Gabe interrupted as he reached into his gym back. “Take this. It's my favorite one.”

“And what is it?” Jacob frowned as he looked down at the weird thing in his hand.

“It's my gum shield,” Gabe answered. “It protects my teeth when I'm fighting.”

“You're giving me a gum shield?” Jacob frowned as he looked down at his hand. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Gabe smiled before reaching in to kiss Jacob's lips again.

 

…................................

 

“He gave you what?” Adam frowned as he lay back on Jacob's bed.

“His gum shield,” Jacob frowned. “It's got bite marks all over it.”

“That's... it's weird, isn't it?”

“It's very weird,” Jacob said nodding his head in agreement. “Why would he think giving me this was a good idea?”

“He's a boy,” Adam shrugged. “And not a stylish boy.”

“How did I fall in love with such a boy?” Jacob sighed.

“I've asked myself that same question over the years,” Adam sighed. “Your Dad was quite the boy when we first met.”

“Yeah, but I bet he didn't give you a gum shield,” Jacob said as he held up the gum shield for Adam to see.

“He did once take me to a house party with his weird friends when first started dating,” Adam mused. “I could have broke up with him for that.”

“It was that bad?”

“You've met your Dad's old friends,” Adam sighed.

“It was that bad,” Jacob nodded in agreement.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2009

 

“Do you think we'll get to play spin the bottle?”

“You're not funny,” Kris remarked dryly as he walked around the front of the car to take Adam's hand.

“I'm a twenty-seven-year-old man going to a house party with a sixpack,” Adam pointed out as he held the pack of beer up for Kris to see. “Making fun of the situation is all I can do.”

“I told you to think of it as a dinner party,” Kris sighed. “You go to dinner parties don't you.”

“Never with a bucket of chicken,” Adam remarked with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at the bucket in Kris's hand.

“You think you're too good for my friends, don't you?” Kris accused. “You think you're better than them.”

“I think I'm better than beer and buckets of chicken,” Adam answered. “This has nothing to do with your friends.”

“What are you so scared of?”

“I'm not scared.”

“Do you think they don't like you?” Kris asked as he stood in front of Adam. “You know they like you.”

“I've only met them once,” Adam sighed. “And you came out to them that night. I really don't think they like me that much. They'll put up with me because of you.”

“My friends aren't like that.”

“Every straight guy is like that,” Adam sighed.

“What's being straight got to do with anything?” Kris asked confused.

“I don't think your friends like the fact that I turned you gay,” Adam pouted causing Kris to laugh.

“You turned me gay?” Kris quizzed. “What are you, the gay recruiter?”

“I'm being serious here,” Adam sighed.

“And that's the sad thing.” Kris reached out to fix Adam's collar. “My friends don't care that you're gay. My friends don't care that I'm gay. The fact that we're both gay isn't an issue here.”

“I don't know so much,” Adam sighed. “I mean, the gay lifestyle isn't exactly accepted in this part of the country.”

“Are you saying that this is a homophobic town?”

“I'm saying if you don't go to church every Sunday and screw your wife with the lights out, you aren't going to be accepted here.”

“Is that what you thought when you first met me?” Kris frowned. “Did you think I was some sort of bible bashing freak.”

“That's exactly what I thought,” Adam answered honestly. “I was convinced you were going preach to me at every opportunity.”

“Nice.”

“I'm just being honest,” Adam said holding his hands up.

“Well, I'm not like that,” Kris said annoyed.

“Because you're gay,” Adam remarked as he moved to walk up the driveway. “Your friends are straight, beer drinking, football loving...guys.”

“You're a snob,” Kris remarked as he pushed past Adam to knock on the front door.

“Oh please don't start a fight right now,” Adam sighed as he came to stand beside Kris. “I need you on my team.”

“I didn't think you would want a beer drinking, football loving guy on your team,” Kris snapped before the front door opened.

 

…............................

 

“Don't,” Kris warned as he took a seat next to Adam on the floor.

“I'm not saying anything,” Adam said holding his hands up.

“Okay, does everyone know the rules of spin the bottle?” one of Kris's friends asked causing everyone to nod their heads. “And do we all remember the seven minutes in heaven rule?” Everyone but Adam nodded their heads.

“The what?”

“If you land on the same person more than twice you have to spend seven minutes locked in a closet with someone,” Kris explained as he leaned into Adam's side.

“Of course you do,” Adam said dryly causing Kris to give him a warning look. “Okay, who's first?” Adam asked looking around the room.

 

…......................................

 

“And that's the third time,” Kris's friend Holly giggled.

Adam looked across the circle at Kris's friend Jon. “Are you sure?”

“Well since you and Jon wouldn't kiss,” Kris remarked. “It's only fair you do seven minutes in heaven.”

“And where is this heaven?”

“In the closet,” Kris smirked. “You've been there before, haven't you?”

“Not since I was eighteen,” Adam answered.

“Well, go on,” Holly giggled. “I'll set my watch.”

“Come on Jon,” Adam sighed as he stood up. “Take me to heaven.”

 

….......................

 

“So...”

“So,” Adam smiled. “What exactly do we do here?”

“Nothing,” Jon answered sharply. “We do absolutely nothing.”

“Relax,” Adam sighed. “We don't have to make out or anything. I think we've figured out that I'm not your type.”

“Right,” Jon said with a nervous laugh. “So...”

“So,” Adam repeated.

“So...”

“Have you known Kris long?” Adam asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Since we were five,” Jon answers as he leans back against the wall. “We met in school.”

“I bet Kris was cute as a five-year-old,” Adam smirked. “Hell he still looks five now.”

“I don't know,” Jon said avoiding Adam's eyes. “I've never thought of a guy as cute.”

“So you're straight?” Adam quizzed causing Jon to look up at him sharply.

“Yes. Why? Do I not look straight?” Jon looked down at himself. “Is it the clothes?”

“It's not the clothes,” Adam laughed looking down at Jon's old jeans. “Trust me, you have the straight man uniform.”

“Good,” Jon breathed out before looking at Adam. “Not that looking gay is bad or anything. Hell, being gay isn't bad either, I mean... one of my best friends is gay.”

“Right,” Adam said faking a smile.

“I've just never met a gay person before,” Jon said as he looked down at his feet.

“Sure you have,” Adam remarked. “You met one when you were five.”

“Oh, Kris wasn't gay then.”

“Yeah, it wasn't until he went out to big gay Hollywood before he started liking men,” Adam said in a sarcastic tone.

“Exactly,” Jon smiled. “I sure as hell won't be going.”

“Right,” Adam faked another smile before looking down at his watch.

 

….............................

 

“So was Kris gay when we went camping together and had to share a tent?”

Adam looked across the closet at Kris's friend Donny. “Probably.”

“Has he ever told you he likes me?” Donny asked. “I mean, does he talk about me?”

“No,” Adam sighed.

“Good,” Donny breathed out. “That was a pretty small tent. When I heard Kris was gay I didn't know if he was gay back then too.”

“I'm sure he was,” Adam sighed.

“Do you think I made him gay?” Donny asked seriously.

“I hate this game,” Adam grumbled to himself.

 

…...................................

 

“And you've never had sex with a woman?”

Adam looked across the closet at Kris's friend Holly. “No.”

“Then how do you know you're gay?”

“Because I don't want to have sex with a woman,” Adam shrugged.

“Do you and Kris do it?” Holly asked with excitement in her voice.

“Has it been seven minutes yet?” Adam quizzed as he looked down at his watch.

 

…...............................

 

“So Kris is the bottom?” Kris's friend Ted asked.

“I don't really think we should...”

“I always thought you would be,” Ted remarked. “I mean, you're the one that wears the makeup. I just assumed that you would be the woman in the relationship.”

“Men can wear makeup,” Adam frowned. “And Kris can take it like...” Adam paused as he looked across the closet at Ted. “So how long have you known Kris?”

“Since we were five.”

“Let me guess, you met in school.”

“How did you know that?” Ted asked surprised.

“I feel like we're still back in school,” Adam answered dryly.

 

…...................................

 

“So would I be a twink or not?”

Adam looked across the closet at Kris's overweight friend Mike. “I don't think so.”

“I read in one magazine that Kris is a twink.”

“Right,” Adam said nodding his head. “That just means he's a cute gay guy with not much body hair.”

“So that's not me?” Mike asked looking down at himself.

“No,” Adam sighed. “You're more of a bear.”

“Cool,” Mike smiled wide at he looked at himself. “That makes me sound pretty manly.”

“Uh huh,” Adam nodded as he looked at his watch.

 

…..................................

 

“Want to have sex?”

Adam looked at the one friend of Kris's he actually knew. “No Charles, I don't.”

“Your lose,” Charles shrugged. “So you're pretty unlucky at this game.”

“I feel like I'm in hell,” Adam answered as he rubbed his eyes. “Is this what every party is like?”

“Pretty much,” Charles shrugged. “Unless we feel like dressing up all fancy and going out.”

“Does that mean you wear your clean jeans?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Kris is right,” Charles said shaking his head. “You are a snob.”

“I am not,” Adam frowned. “I just think there is more to life than beer and spin the bottle.”

“Well, I am sorry we aren't exciting enough for you,” Charles shrugged. “I guess simple ways aren't for superstar Adam Lambert.”

“That's not it and you know it,” Adam frowned. “I just don't feel comfortable here. In case you don't know, but my kind isn't exactly welcome around these parts.”

“We like Jewish people,” Charles shrugged.

“I'm talking about gays,” Adam sighed. “Small towns aren't exactly gay friendly. Hell I think I'm the first one a lot of your friends have met.”

“And are we being nasty to you?” Charles quizzed. “Are we running you out of town waving our guns in the air.”

“No.”

“Has anyone been anything but nice to you since the moment you walked through that door tonight?”

“No, but...”

“Look we might not know a lot about the gay lifestyle, but we aren't ignorant. We fully accept Kris and you.”

“I guess I am a bit of a snob,” Adam sighed.

“So, we have two minutes left,” Charles remarked as he looked down at his watch. “Are you sure you don't want to have sex with me. I can finished in two minutes.”

“You're a good friend Charles,” Adam laughed as he patted the bigger mans shoulder.

“I can be done in one minute and that leaves one minute for snuggling,” Charles remarked causing Adam to laugh.

 

…................................

 

“I really suck at this game,” Adam grumbled as he closed the closet door behind him.

“At least you've got to make out with most of the people here,” Kris mused as he leaned against the wall. “Charles even said you guys snuggled after.”

“Are you still mad at me?” Adam asked as he slumped down on the floor.

“I'm not mad.”

“You haven't talked to me since the game started,” Adam pointed out as Kris slumped down beside him on the floor.

“Because you're being an idiot,” Kris pointed out.

“I was,” Adam nodded his head in agreement. “I guess I was just scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Your friends not liking me,” Adam answered honestly.

“You know they like you,” Kris sighed. “You know, you turn into such a needy person at times.”

“I just need them to really like me,” Adam sighed. “I don't want the gay thing to get in between you and your friends.”

“You're the only one talking about the gay thing,” Kris remarked. “I've not heard anyone say anything about it.”

“You should have been in here then,” Adam sighed. “Your friend Ted wanted to know if you're a top or bottom.”

“Really?” Kris asked pulling a face. “I'm so glad he asked you that and not me. Now are you going to relax and try and enjoy yourself?” Kris asked as he reached over to take his boyfriend's hand.

“I really need them to like me,” Adam sighed.

“Why?”

“Because if they don't it might not be good for our relationship,” Adam answered honestly.

“What's It got to do with our relationship?” Kris frowned.

“Well, if your friends don't like me it might make you rethink our whole relationship,” Adam shrugged as he avoided Kris's eyes.

“You think if my friends don't like you that might make me dump you?” Kris asked causing Adam to sigh heavily. “You really are stupid, aren't you?”

“Our relationship is still pretty new,” Adam explained. “You still have time to get out and go back to Katy.”

“You really are stupid,” Kris sighed as he rested his head on Adam's arm. “You really think I could leave you now?”

“It would break my heart if you did,” Adam admitted honestly.

“Well, I think I can promise you that you won't be getting a broken heart from me,” Kris whispered as he cuddled into Adam's side.

“What if your friends don't like me?”

“What if your friends don't like me?” Kris asked. “Does that mean you would break up with me if that happened?”

“Of course not,” Adam sighed.

“So you've just answered your own question,” Kris whispered. “Now can you please stop worrying and try and enjoy the rest of our night?”

“What if your Mama doesn't like me?”

“You know my Mama loves you,” Kris answered as he stood up.

“What if I ask you to stop wearing plaid?” Adam quizzed as he stood up.

“Then you're gone,” Kris answered. “That would end our relationship right there.”

“You're not funny, you know,” Adam remarked dryly.

“You know we only have two minutes left in seven minutes in heaven,” Kris remarked looking at his watch.

“Guess what Charles can do in two minutes,” Adam smirked.

“That's gross,” Kris said pulling a face. “And he is not your type.”

“Is he your type?” Adam smirked.

“And that ends seven minutes in heaven,” Kris grumbled as he moved to open the closet door.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“My Papa will kill you if he catches you,” Jacob snapped as he held open the bedroom window for Gabe to climb through. “You know they have cameras around the house.”

“I gave your security guy two tickets to the Lakers if he kept his mouth shut,” Gabe said as he swung his legs over the window ledge.

“Why don't you just use the front door?” Jacob quizzed.

“I wanted to be romantic,” Gabe answered. “And I wanted to give you something.”

“Another mouth shield?” Jacob frowned as he looked across the room where the mouth shield sat.

“I knew you didn't like that gift,” Gabe sighed. “I knew the moment I gave you it, it was a bad idea.”

“I love my... yeah, okay I hate the awful thing, but that doesn't mean it wasn't sweet of you to give it to me.”

“I knew you would,” Gabe smirked. “You're such a snob at times.”

“I am not,” Jacob frowned.

“You hate anything that doesn't involve fashion or music,” Gabe remarked as he came to sit down on Jacob's bed. “You hate the idea that you're in love with a boxer. You hate that I'm such a boy.”

“Well, it's just so distasteful,” Jacob sighed as he sat down next to Gabe on the bed. “There is no need for anyone to sweat that much. Plus you've always got bruises and cuts all over you.”

“So it's not attractive that you boyfriend is such a strong man.”

“Man?” Jacob scoffed causing Gabe to frown.

“I don't know why I bothered buying you this stupid gift,” Gabe grumbled. “I'm sure there is other cute boys out there that would appreciate me more.”

“But they wouldn't have my style,” Jacob shrugged causing Gabe to laugh.

“Here,” Gabe smiled holding out a small box. “Open it.”

Jacob ran his fingertips over the velvet box. “It's so pretty.”

“Look what's inside.”

Jacob opened the box slowly to reveal a silver ring inside. “Oh my god.”

“Do you like it?”

“Oh my god,” Jacob gasped with his hand over his mouth.

“You do like it, don't you?” Gabe asked frowning.

“Are you proposing?”

“What?” Gabe yelled.

“Shhh,” Jacob hissed.

“You think I'm proposing?” Gabe scoffed. “Sixteen and fifteen. Do you really think that's a good idea.”

“You're the one that bought me an engagement ring,” Jacob accused as he held up the ring. “What do you expect me to think?”

“It's not an engagement ring,” Gabe frowned.

“Yes it is.”

“It's not,” Gabe frowned. “It's one of those designer ones you like so much.”

“This is an engagement ring,” Jacob pressed as he put the ring in Gabe's face.

“It is?” Gabe asked weakly as he looked at the ring. “How was I supposed to know it was an engagement ring?”

“You are such a boy,” Jacob sighed. “Haven't you ever seen an engagement ring before?”

“It's a ring,” Gabe said annoyed. “They all look the same.”

“My Papa is going to freak when he sees me wearing this,” Jacob mused as he slipped the ring on his finger.

“You can't wear it,” Gabe frowned. “Give it back.”

“I'm not giving it back,” Jacob said holding his hand to his chest. “This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

“People are going to think we're engaged.”

“I don't care,” Jacob shrugged. “I'm not giving my ring back.”

“Fine,” Gabe grumbled, “but I'm taking back my gum shield,” Gabe grumbled as he walked across the room to pick up his gum shield.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	15. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 15

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

Kris,” Adam yelled as he marched through the house. “Kris?”

“You know, I'm not a dog,” Kris yelled as he poked his head out of the studio door. “You can't just call my name and expect me to come running.”

“I don't have time to argue with you,” Adam snapped. “You have to talk to your son.”

“My son?” Kris frowned. “We don't share sons anymore?”

“He's walking around wearing an engagement ring,” Adam whispered. “Right there on his finger like it's no big deal.”

“Sebastian?”

“Jacob,” Adam answered through gritted teeth. “I think he and Gabe are engaged.”

“He's fifteen,” Kris laughed. “He can't be engaged.”

“Well explain the ring then.”

“I can't,” Kris frowned.

“You are going to have to talk to him,” Adam said. “I can't deal with this. I'm leaving tomorrow for a fifty date tour. I can't deal with my kid getting engaged.”

“I'll talk to him,” Kris sighed. “But when Sebastian screws up, it's your turn.”

“Deal,” Adam breathed out as Kris past him.

 

…....................................

 

“Hey baby boy,” Kris smiled as he walked into Jacob's room closing the door behind him. “What are you up to?”

“History homework,” Jacob sighed. “There is so much of it to cover.”

“So...” Kris glanced at Jacob's finger, “what's new?”

“Nothing much,” Jacob shrugged. “What's new with you?”

“I was just in the studio planning what we could do for your Papa's last night at home,” Kris answered as he sat down on the bed. “I thought we could have a family dinner, then just hang out at home. Just the family.”

“Cool.”

“It's going to be weird not having your Papa around,” Kris remarked.

“He's been on tour before.”

“Yeah, but this is the first time since Sophia left home,” Kris explained. “It feels like our family is getting smaller, and with Sebastian going with your Papa for the first ten days... well it's only going to be me, you, and Elle.”

“And Gabe,” Jacob pointed out. “Papa said he could stay in Sebastian's room while his coach and his wife are out of town this week.”

“Right,” Kris smiled. “You know I like Gabe...”

“It's not an engagement ring,” Jacob interrupted. “You can stop trying to figure out how to ask me.”

“So what is it?” Kris frowned taking hold of Jacob's hand so he could see it. “It looks like an engagement ring, or so your Papa says. It just looks like a ring to me.”

“And that's what Gabe thought,” Jacob smiled. “He didn't know it was an engagement ring.”

“You gave your Papa a scare,” Kris said as he tried to hide his smile. “He thinks you're engaged.”

“I'm fifteen,” Jacob pointed out.

“Well, I better go and tell him the good news.” Kris stood from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“If I do get engaged to Gabe one day, would you and Papa be happy for me?”

“As long as you're happy and Gabe treats you right,” Kris smiled. “Gabe's a good guy, but...”

“No getting married until I'm older,” Jacob interrupted causing Kris to laugh.

“I'll make sure to tell your Papa you said that,” Kris said as he opened the door to leave.

 

…......................................

 

“Well?” Adam asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs picking at his nails. “Is he engaged?”

“It is an engagement ring,” Kris said softly causing Adam to let out a groan.

“I can't deal with this.” Adam ran a hand through his hair. “I really don't want to ground my fifteen-year-old for getting engagement. Kris go back in there and tell him no.”

“It's an engagement ring, but they aren't engaged,” Kris said. “Gabe just wanted to buy him something. He didn't know it was an engagement ring.”

“So does that mean I'm not going to have to plan a wedding any time soon?”

“I think we can hold off buying fancy suits for the time being,” Kris smiled.

“I really panicked there,” Adam breathed out as he held his chest.

“I noticed,” Kris smirked.

“I think I need a drink.”

“Oh no you don't,” Sebastian announced as he came out of the kitchen. “Your running shoes are by the front door.”

“But I ran yesterday,” Adam frowned.

“This is the last day we can train before we leave tomorrow,” Sebastian explained. “We need one last hour run before tomorrow.”

“I don't think I do,” Adam frowned.

“I'll be at the front gate,” Sebastian said as he jogged towards the front door.

“I hate that kid,” Adam grumbled.

“I'll have a nice warm bath ready for you,” Kris smiled as he reached up to kiss Adam's cheek.

 

…..........................................

 

“So my parents saw the ring,” Jacob said as he snuggled against Gabe's side.

“I should go,” Gabe said trying to sit up from Jacob's bed.

“Get back down,” Jacob laughed. “They aren't home, and I explained it to them anyway.”

“So I'm not going to be killed by Adam Lambert?”

“Not at this moment in time,” Jacob answered seriously.

“You think you're funny, don't you?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I know I am.”

Gabe leaned over Jacob to look down at him. “Hmm.”

“What?” Jacob asked in an unsure tone.

“Nothing,” Gabe smiled as he continued to stare.

“What are you looking at?”

“I'm enjoying the view.”

“Are you trying to be romantic?” Jacob asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Gabe smiled back.

“Okay,” Jacob smiled as he wiggled around on the bed. “Let me get comfortable first.”

“Can't you be serious for a minute?” Gabe sighed.

Jacob stopped moving to look at his boyfriend. “I won't say another word.”

“I think you like to joke because someone giving you a compliment makes you feel uncomfortable,” Gabe mused as he stroked his fingertip along Jacob's lip. “You don't realize how great you really are.”

“I know how...”

“You're a good actor,” Gabe interrupted. “You play the part of a confident person, but you're really not so sure about yourself. Which is pretty funny since you're Adam Lambert's kids.”

“Is this an official diagnosis?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I know you,” Gabe answered honestly. “I've studied you for years. Even before I knew I loved you. I know everything about you.”

“You should like one of my Papa's stalkers.”

“See,” Gabe smirked. “You use humor when you're uncomfortable.”

“I guess I'm not used to it,” Jacob shrugged. “No one's ever really paid much attention to me.”

“Well you have all of my attention,” Gabe said running his finger over Jacob's jaw. “Maybe I should tell you more often how amazing you are. How you make my heart skip a beat just by looking at me. You put a smile on my face just from one little text, and even when you're away from me, I can still feel you around me.”

“I thought you said you weren't good at this sort of thing,” Jacob remarked.

“I'm learning,” Gabe smiled. “You bring it out of me.”

“Well, you know I feel the same about you,” Jacob said quietly.

Gabe reached for Jacob's hand to look at the ring. “So you like your ring?”

“I love it,” Jacob said smiling widely.

“I really didn't know it was an engagement ring.”

“Because you really are a boy,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“You seemed pretty freaked out when you thought I was proposing,”

“I didn't freak out.”

“Yes you did,” Gabe laughed.

“Okay I did,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “But only because of our age. I really don't think getting engaged at our age would be good for my Papa's heart.”

“What if we got engaged in our twenties?” Gabe asked as he stroked Jacob's arm. “Like twenty-one. That's six years from now. Do you think your Papa's heart could take that?”

“Are you proposing?” Jacob asked surprised.

“I'm pre proposing,” Gabe answered with a smirk. “Look at it as a promise of a proposal.”

“When we're twenty-one?”

“Any age really,” Gabe answered. “I don't care if we do it in five years or twenty-five years. I just want it to happen.”

“You want to marry me?”

“I want to be with you,” Gabe answered. “You've kind of ruined dating for me. I don't think I could find anyone as good as you.”

“Twenty-one sounds good,” Jacob said smiling softly.

“Cool,” Gabe smiled.

“And I am so picking my own ring then. I need to make sure it will go with every outfit,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

“It always goes back fashion with you, doesn't it?”

“And you love me for it.”

“How did I fall in love with such a diva?” Gabe quizzed.

“Because you're a lucky man,” Jacob answered before leaning in to capture Gabe's lips.

 

…......................................................

 

“Are you sure I can call you every night?” Elle quizzed as she sat up against Adam's side on the sofa.

“You know you can,” Adam said softly. “You can call me any time you want.”

“Why can't I come with you?” Elle quizzed.

“Because you have school, baby.”

“But Sebastian is going.”

“Because Sebastian's school is letting him,” Adam explained. “He's taking all his school work with him.”

“When can I come with you?”

“You will be coming with Daddy and Jacob in ten days time,” Adam explained gently. “And I promise we'll do something fun, just you and me.”

“Can I sing with you onstage?” Elle asked with a small smile on her face.

“That would be good, but...”

“Come on,” Elle pouted. “Don't you think I'm good enough?”

“You're the best,” Adam answered. “I just think you're still a little young to be going onstage. There's going to be a lot of people there.”

“That doesn't scare me.” Elle moved until she was sitting on Adam's knee. “We could sing a song together. Daddy could play the piano.”

“You're a pushy little thing, aren't you?” Adam sighed.

“Does that mean yes?” Elle asked with wide eyes.

“It means I'll think about it.”

“You're the best,” Elle screeched as she through her arms around Adam's neck.

 

…........................................

 

“Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?” Jacob stood in front of Adam with his hands on his hips. “You look confused.”

“I know how to wear a leather jacket,” Adam sighed. “I've been wearing leather long before you came along.”

“This is a Jacob Allen original,” Jacob pointed out. “It's not your usually leather jacket.”

“It'll be fine,” Adam said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Who's your dresser?” Jacob quizzed as he tugged at the sleeves of Adam's jacket.

“Sebastian.”

“You're letting my brother deal with your clothes?” Jacob asked in surprise. “That's it, you're not taking the jacket.”

“Sebastian will be fine,” Adam said. “And Tommy will be with us.”

“I don't see why you don't hire a personal assistant like the rest of the rock stars,” Jacob remarked.

“I don't like people doing things for me when I can do them myself,” Adam answered. “And I can dress myself. I've been doing that since long before you came along too.”

“You know how to fasten the clip on the front?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed.

“And what about the zips on the sleeves?”

“I know it all Jacob,” Adam answered. “You know, I once wore a pair of leather pants that had seventeen straps and nine zips. And don't get me started with the zipper fly I had.”

“Do you still own those pants?” Jacob quizzed.

“They're around somewhere,” Adam shrugged.

“And what size are they?”

“You're not wearing my pants, Jacob,” Adam answered causing Jacob to pout.

“I have the perfect shirt for them too.”

 

….........................................

 

“So when I wake up, you'll be gone?” Elle quizzed as she allowed Adam to tuck her into bed.

“I have to leave really early tomorrow, baby girl, but I'll come in and give you a kiss,” Adam promised.

“But you won't wake me up,” Elle pouted. “You always just kiss me, and not wake me up.”

“I don't want you tired for school,” Adam explained. “But I'll call you before you leave for school.”

“Will you buy me something in New York?”

“I will, and you can get it when you come out to visit me.”

“In ten days?”

“Ten days,” Adam whispered. “Now are you going to go to sleep now?”

“Will you lay with me for a bit?”

Adam nodded his head before pulling back the covers to climb in beside his little girl. “You're so the opposite of your big sister.”

“Why?”

“She loved when I left for tour,” Adam answered. “It meant she got away with a lot more.”

“I like it better when we're all together,” Elle explained. “I like when you and Daddy are together.”

“I like that too,” Adam smiled.

“Do you know that you and Daddy are the only parents in my class that are still married?” Elle quizzed. “Everyone's Daddy lives somewhere else.”

“And you like that your Daddy and Papa live together?” Adam asked with a smile.

“And I like when you hold hands at the dinner table,” Elle smiled.

“You're a little romantic, aren't you?” Adam laughed.

“How did you know you loved Daddy?” Elle quizzed as she looked up at her Papa.

“How did I know?”

“Yeah,” Elle nodded. “What was the first thing that happened that made you realize.”

“I guess I realized over time,” Adam mused. “We were friends for a long time.”

“But what was the thing he did that made you love him?” Elle pressed causing Adam to frown.

“It was a long time ago baby,” Adam answered.

“You can't forget falling in love,” Elle frowned.

“I guess you can't,” Adam smiled at his daughter.

“So what did Daddy do?”

“He was nice,” Adam answered in a whisper. “I fell in love with your Daddy because he was nice to me.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2009

 

Kris found himself sat between Lil and Meg as Matt, Danny and Allison fought over what movie to watch. They had just arrived back from their first rehearsal for the live show and with everyone on edge Kris had suggested a movie but now as he watched Allison smack Danny's head he thought maybe spending the night huddled together in one room might not be a good idea now.

“Behave kids.” As if magic Adam appeared at the back of Kris's chair as he smiled down at Allison.

“He won't let me pick,” Allison pouted up at Adam. Kris had to smile. They had only known each other for a few weeks, but Allison knew exactly how to get Adam to do what she wanted.

“Let him pick baby girl,” Adam smiled resting his hands on Kris's shoulders. “The old man will fall asleep before the first five minutes anyway. Then you can watch what you want,” Adam explained as gently as he could.

“Going out?” Lil asked all excited as she looked up and down at Adam's outfit.

“Just a few drinks with a few friends,” he explained as he squeezed Kris's shoulders to get his attention. “I won't be too long. I'll try to not wake you when I come in.” Kris only smiled up at Adam before the older man disappeared out the door leaving behind a group of smiling men.

“What?” Kris asked as he looked towards Matt and Danny.

“It's sweet that your man doesn't want to disturb you when he comes in,” Matt teasingly smiled at Kris.

“Yeah,” Danny laughed. “And we all know you'll be sitting up waiting for him to return.”

Kris just rolled his eyes at the bad jokes. He had heard them all before . It had only taken them an hour of moving into the mansion when Matt started calling Kris Adam's wifey because they were hanging around each other so much. “Yeah really funny guys.”

“It's pathetic,” Meg said. “They all wait until Adam leaves the room before they start their little jokes.”

“Exactly,” Allison laughed. “The little boys are scared.”

“Of what?” Matt asked looking at Meg.

“Of the 6ft 1 guy that just walked out,” Meg suggested earning a round of giggles from the rest of the girls.

“Oh please,” Danny said rolling his eyes. “It's hard to be scared of someone that wears more make up that my Mom.”

“So you're saying you would tease Kris like this if Adam was here?” Lil asked from her seat beside Kris.

“Of course I would,” Danny answered jumping instantly as the front door opened and slammed shut. “Lets just drop it now guys,” Danny said in a panic as he looked a the door.

“No lets tell Adam what you've been saying,” Meg teased. “Adam”

“Shhh,” Danny hissed in a panic.

“Scared in case that's Adam?” Allison smirked as she pushed Danny.

Danny shook his head as he watched the door his face instantly relaxing when Michael walked in. “Thank god.”

“Where is he?” Michael asked as he took off his coat. “Where's Adam.”

“Out,” Kris answered as he looked confused at the tall figure in front of him. “He's meeting a friend for drinks.”

“He's in so much fucking trouble,” Michael said causing the whole room to look at him in stunned silence. Kris hadn't known him long but he knew Michael wasn't one for swearing, the word seemed almost foreign coming out his mouth.

“Why what's he done?” Kris asked his heart rate speed up at the thought of Adam being in trouble with the show.

“I hung around the studio to get in more practice and Simon Cowell showed up to talk to the producers,” Michael explained as everyone watched him closely. Kris could tell that whatever he was about to say was not going to be good. “There are pictures of Adam online. Pictures Simon Cowell was not happy about.”

“What kind?” Danny asked a little too excited for Kris's liking.

“I don't know much,” Michael shrugged. “Just that they involve another man and Simon is not pleased.”

 

The room fell into a stunned silence as everyone looked at each other. It was Matt that leaped up first announcing that he had to see them before everyone else followed, all scrambling to get their own lap tops leaving Kris and Michael behind.

“Not want to join in on the party?” Kris asked annoyed that everyone seemed so excited by the idea of there being naughty pictures of Adam to see.

“I don't agree with what he is,” Michael said very annoyed as he sat next to Kris.

“You don't like Jews,” Kris asked attempting to lighten the dark mood that had set over him.

“I don't like queers,” Michael said bluntly causing Kris to flinch at the hate in his voice. “And as a Christian you shouldn't either.”

“As a Christian I was taught to like everyone no matter what religion race or sex they are.” Kris didn't want to get into a religious fight with Michael, he knew there was no was of winning with him.

“Just be careful,” Michael warned. “Getting too close to him might cause talk. Keep your distance.” Michael stood looking down at Kris. “Anyway looks like he won't be here much longer. The first public vote and he'll be gone,” Michael laughed as he left Kris alone in the room. Kris waited till Michael was out of sight before looking down at his clenched hands. Opening them up he winced as he watched the small amount of blood running down his wrist. A small in print from where his nails dug into the skin. “Fuck.”

 

…................................................

 

Kris watched the clock in his room flash five am as he lay on top of his bed wide awake. He had not heard a word from Adam and by now he knew Simon Cowell had found him. So as six oclock approached and the bedroom door finally opened Kris couldn't contain his excitement as he watched Adam enter.

“Adam,” Kris half squealed as he ran and threw his arms around Adam's waist.

“Easy,” Adam smiled weakly pushing Kris away from him enough so he could see him.

Kris could see the tiredness on Adam's face. “Are you okay? I heard what happened.”

“Thought you might,” Adam sighed as he pulled Kris back in for another hug.

“Are you okay?” Kris repeated into Adam's denim clad shoulder.

“Heads filled with lawyer talk,” Adam mumbled. “Simon Cowell came and got me from a fucking gay bar,” he laughed. “Almost shit myself when I looked up and saw him walking towards me.”

Kris pulled back from the hug to look up at Adam. “Adam are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I'll be fine,” Adam answered as he pulled away from Kris to sit down on the bed.

“Is it bad?” Kris asked taking a seat beside his new friend. “Are the pictures bad?”

“You haven't looked?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“I didn't want to invade your privacy,” Kris answered shyly.

“The whole fucking country seen them by now,” Adam laughed.

“The whole fucking country loves to gossip,” Kris answered dryly.

“Language,” Adam said like he was mockingly scolding Kris.

“You said it,” Kris pointed out.

“Yeah but I'm a bad seed,” Adam said his face suddenly pulling into a frown as he looked down at his hands.

“Is that what Simon said?” Kris asked as he watched Adam nod slowly. “He actually said that?”

“Apparently I'm the headline grabber of the season. The one to draw in the crowd good or bad.” Adam shook his head sighing. “He hopes I stay in for a week or two so I can cause drama. Drama sells apparently, but hey...” Adam looked at Kris with a half smile, “apparently your the eye candy for the show. Something to bring in the screaming girls.”

Kris looked sadly at his new friend. He had only known him a few weeks but in those few weeks he had learned so much. Like for eight years he had struggled to make it and now was his chance. He could see the fear in Adam's eyes at the realization that maybe it was all about to end. That eight years of hard work was for nothing.

“Simon doesn't know everything,” Kris said weakly as he watched Adam.

“He knows the American Idol viewers,” Adam said as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Fucking stupid homophobic show.”

“Hey,” Kris said getting on to his knees to kneel in front of Adam, taking both Adam's hands in his he thought about Michael and his warning. “Fuck them all,” Kris said in anger. “If they think they're going to weaken you and ruin all your hard work they're wrong. You've got to show the fuckers you mean business. Get on that stage on Tuesday and give them the biggest fuck you ever.”

Adam laughed through his tears as he looked down at Kris. “Your a cute one when your a bad ass,” Adam teased. Kris thought about Michael again as he squeezed Adam's tight.

“You need to sing another song,” Kris said not caring about Michael any more.

“I'm singing Thriller.”

“No,” Kris shook his head. “You need to sing Black and White. Let the bastards hear those lyrics.”

“Where's shy unassuming Kris,” Adam laughed as another tear rolled down his cheek.

“He's still here,” Kris smiled. “I just don't like people trying to push around the people I care about.” Adam looked down at Kris with a look in his eyes. “Got something to say Lambert?”

“For a straight dude you're pretty cool with the faggot being so close,” Adam said holding up their entwined hands.

“And you're pretty cool for having a straight so close to you.” Kris lifted out their entwined hands to wipe away another tear from Adam's cheek. “Please stop crying,” he pleaded.

“Okay,” Adam mouthed moving their hands to his lips to give Kris's knuckles a soft kiss. He quickly let go of Kris's hand as he shyly gave an apologetic smile.

“Don't start getting shy on me now Lambert,” Kris said waving his hand in front of Adam.

“Hey what's that?” Adam asked gripping Kris's wrist to look at his hand. “How's your hand cut?”

Kris looked down at his hand as Adam traced the slight cut with his fingers. “It was either this or Michael's face,” Kris answered earning a confused look from Adam. “He was saying things, not nice things.”

“About me?” Adam asked.

“He's an asshole,” Kris answered.

“And not worth you hurting yourself over,” Adam pointed out still tracing the cut with his fingers.

“I don't want people thinking bad things about you. I have this weird need to protect you,” Kris confessed as he looked down at his hands. “God I sound like a stalker.”

“I think you sound like a best friend,” Adam smiled lifting their hands up causing Kris's eyes to follow. “And I think you're a very sweet best friend. Thank you,” Adam said as he left a soft kiss on Kris's injured hand.

 

End Of Flashback  
Flash Forward 2030

 

“Are you going to miss me?” Adam asked as he wrapped his arm around Kris's waist. “Or are you happy for the break?”

“Jacob has tickets to a fashion show next week,” Kris answered. “I really am going to miss you.”

Adam laughed as he tightened his hold on Kris's waist. “Maybe Brad would go with him.”

“Brad and Cassidy's already going,” Kris sighed. “I will be attending a fashion show and after party with three of the most stylish gay men in LA. Apparently Jacob's taking me shopping for something nice to wear.”

“He's going to have you looking like Brad, isn't he?” Adam frowned.

“That's my biggest fear,” Kris admitted.

“I'm going to a basketball game when we get to New York,” Adam remarked. “I think I have the raw deal here.”

“I'll happily swap.”

“Okay, but there's a fifty date tour you'll have to do too,” Adam mused.

“I don't think your leather pants would suit me,” Kris remarked dryly.

“I don't know so much, you...” Adam paused to look at the bedroom door. “I hear footsteps.”

“Tiny footsteps,” Kris whispered as the bedroom door opened. “You need something Elle?”

“How did you know it was me?” Elle pouted as she climbed onto the middle of the bed.

“It's always you,” Adam answered. “Why aren't you sleeping?”

“I wanted to ask Daddy the same question I asked you,” Elle explained before looking at Kris.

“Okay, what's your question?” Kris sighed.

“How did you know you loved Papa?” Elle quizzed. “When did you realize it?”

“When I couldn't stop thinking about him,” Kris answered honestly. “I left to go back to Conway after Hollywood week and I couldn't stop thinking about him.”

“Oh,” Elle frowned.

“That wasn't the right answer?” Kris asked as he gave Adam a look.

“So when you love someone, you think about them all the time?”

“Why are you asking all these questions, baby girl?” Kris asked as he reached out to stroke Elle's cheek.

“There's this boy in my class...”

“Oh god no,” Adam groaned.

“Adam,” Kris warned. “What about this boy?”

“I think about him a lot too,” Elle explained as she looked down at her hands. “And I can't wait to go to school so I can see him.”

“You can't do this to me,” Adam said looking up at the ceiling.

“Who are you talking to?” Kris quizzed with a frown.

“God,” Adam answered.

“Why is he talking to god?” Elle whispered.

“I'm asking him to keep my baby a baby for as long as possible,” Adam answered.

“I don't want to think about him,” Elle explained. “It just happens.”

“It's just a little crush, baby,” Kris explained. “You'll get over it.”

“Are you sure?” Elle asked.

“Yeah, are you sure?” Adam asked looking over Elle's head at his husband.

“Trust me,” Kris smiled. “He'll do something silly like all boys do, and you'll not like him anymore.”

“Thank god for that,” Adam breathed out.

“Yeah,” Elle agreed. “I can't cope with any more men in my life at the moment.”

“You have men in your life?” Adam frowned. “Who?”

“You and Daddy,” Elle explained. “I don't want to love any other men than you two.”

“Aww,” Kris smiled. “That's sweet.”

“And this is why you're my favorite,” Adam said wrapping his arms around Elle.

“Does that mean I can skip school and come with you and Sebastian on tour?” Elle asked into Adam's shoulder.

“No,” Adam answered. “But nice try honey.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	16. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 16

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Do they have to scream?” Sebastian complained. “They do know that they would hear you better if they didn't scream, don't they?”

“They're just excited,” Adam shrugged as he peeked through the stage curtain.

“When does the ringing stop?”

“Ringing?” Adam asked looking down at his son.

“My ears are ringing,” Sebastian explained.

“Yeah, that doesn't go away,” Adam smiled. “Mines have been ringing twenty-one years.”

“How do you cope with all of this?” Sebastian sighed.

“I love it.”

“Well, your security sent me back here to say that some crazy person is trying to get backstage.”

“They know not to let anyone in that isn't supposed to be here,” Adam answered as he looked back at the small mirror at the side of the stage. “So should I kiss Tommy tonight or not?”

“They're saying that the crazy person is insisting she's family,” Sebastian said. “Apparently she's saying she's your daughter.”

“Jacob, go and let Sophia in.”

“You can't prove that's she's not crazy,” Sebastian grumbled as he turned to leave.

 

…............................................

 

“What does a boy wear to his boyfriends big fight?” Jacob mused as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Something that won't stain when the blood gets splattered on you,” Elle suggested from her seat on Jacob's bed.

“Be careful,” Jacob warned. “You're very close to turning into Sophia.”

“You look very pretty today, Jacob,” Elle said smiling wide.

“Much better.”

“Can I come to watch Gabe fight?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you can't.”

“Why not?”

“It's not a place for a little girl.”

“I'm nine.”

“Elle,” Jacob sighed. “You really don't want to go and watch two people beat each other up.”

“Hey, I've seen what Sophia does on dates,” Elle muttered causing Jacob to laugh.

“You're actually pretty funny.”

“You would know that if you spent any time with me,” Elle grumbled. “I don't think we've said this many words to each other in years.”

Jacob turned away from the mirror to look at his little sister. “We spend time together.”

“Family time,” Elle sighed. “You and I don't do anything together. Sebastian's always letting me tag along with him and his friends. You never let me go out with you and Gabe, and Gabe thinks I'm great. He told me so.”

“I think you're great too,” Jacob smiled. “I just don't think it's cool to be hanging out with your little sister.”

“And who says you're cool anyway?”

“You're only funny when you're making fun of Sophia,” Jacob warned.

“Can I please come and watch Gabe fight?”

“No,” Jacob sighed before turning back to look at himself in the mirror.

“It's because you don't like me,” Elle mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Elle mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

“You think I don't like you?” Jacob asked causing Elle to nod her head. “Well that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I love you. You're my sister.”

“Even though we don't share blood?”

“What?” Jacob asked confused as he stood a seat beside Elle.

“Well, Sebastian and Sophia share blood,” Elle explained. “They share a Mommy and Daddy, but we only share a Mommy. We have different Daddies.”

“We have the same Dads,” Jacob frowned. “Daddy and Papa are our Dads.”

“But that doesn't mean we share the same blood.”

“What is your fascination with blood all of a sudden?”

“Molly in my class said her little brother has a different Daddy, so that means they aren't real brother and sister because they don't have the same blood,” Elle explained.

“That doesn't mean anything,” Jacob pointed out. “Anyway, we share something more important than blood.”

“What's that?”

“A bathroom,” Jacob answered. “I don't just share my expensive shampoo and skin cream with just anyone. I have to love you for that to happen.”

“Is this what Uncle Brad means when he says you have the mind of a great gay man?” Elle frowned.

“Skin care is important, Elle,” Jacob said as he stood to look at himself in the mirror. “And I know you use my hand cream, and I don't mind that you do. I'm very proud of you for taking a great interest in your image.”

“I didn't use your hand cream on my hands,” Elle frowned.

“I hope you didn't use it on your face,” Jacob gasped. “That's what the blue tube is for. The white tube is for hands, and the black one is all body. Don't you remember the demonstration I gave you and Sebastian when we moved into this house?”

“I didn't put the hand cream anywhere on my body,” Elle shrugged.

“So where did you put it?”

“I squeezed it into Sebastian's shoes when he made fun of my dress that time.”

“You used...” Jacob paused to take a deep breath. “That is a very expensive cream, Elle. Papa had to ship it in from Italy.”

“It made a really great sound when Sebastian pushed his foot into his shoes,” Elle said smiling wide.

“Maybe you're right,” Jacob said turning back towards the mirror.

“About what?”

“Maybe I don't like you.”

 

…..............................

 

“Why the long face?” Kris quizzed as walked into the bedroom to find Elle laying on Adam's side of the bed.

“I miss Papa and Sebastian.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kris sighed.

“The house isn't fun when they aren't here.”

“They've only been gone two days,” Kris remarked as he lay down on the bed beside his daughter. “Your Papa's been on longer shopping trips.”

“I'm bored.”

“Why don't you go do something with Jacob,” Kris suggested.

“He won't let me,” Elle sighed. “He says it's not cool to hang out with your nine-year-old little sister.”

“Well why don't you and I do something together?”

“No thank you,” Elle said shaking her head. “I don't like football.”

“It doesn't have to be football,” Kris laughed. “I like other things too, you know.”

“I don't like basketball either.”

“Why don't we go on a date,” Kris suggested. “Like you and Papa do.”

“We can't do that,” Elle laughed. “You don't like anything me and Papa do.”

“I do so.”

“You hate dressing up. You hate glitter, and the last time we went shopping you took me to a camping store,” Elle listed off causing Kris to frown.

“They had a really pretty pink sleeping bag in that store.”

“You really hate everything me and Papa do, Daddy,” Elle remarked.

“I'm sure we can go on one date and enjoy ourselves,” Kris said. “I mean, Sebastian is away on tour with your Papa. They've found something to enjoy together.”

“I really don't think Sebastian chasing Papa down our drive, yelling two more miles is something Papa enjoys,” Elle scoffed. “Last week I found him hiding out in my tree house just so Sebastian wouldn't make him lift weights.”

“I'm sure you and I can find something,” Kris insisted. “What about that little tea room place your Papa takes you to?”

“I really don't think so,” Elle laughed. “They don't let plaid in.”

“I'll dress nice.”

Elle lifted her head from the pillow to look at her Daddy. “Can I do your hair?”

“What's left of it,” Kris sighed.

“I'll go get my hairbrush,” Elle said with excitement as she climbed over Kris. “And you have the perfect blue shirt you can wear. Papa says you look beautiful in it.”

“Great,” Kris sighed.

 

........................................

 

“So...” Jacob said stepping into Gabe's dressing room. “Who exactly won?”

“I did,” Gabe smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“But your face looks like it's exploded,” Jacob frowned. “Are you sure the other guy didn't win, and you've just been hit so many times that you think you've won.”

“I won,” Gabe answered with a small laugh as he turned to look at his boyfriend. “I got the most hits in.”

“But there is more blood dripping out of your face,” Jacob remarked stepping forward.

“Because the other guy is a sloppy fighter,” Gabe said. “I know how to hit and not leave a mark.”

“Well isn't that a nice talent to have,” Jacob remarked in a sarcastic tone.

“Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready.”

“Aren't you going to clean that up?” Jacob frowned as he pointed to Gabe's face.

“It's only a few bruises,” Gabe shrugged looking at himself in the mirror.

“Your nose is sitting an inch to the left.”

“It's fine,” Gabe laughed. “This is what I look like after every fight.”

“Wonderful,” Jacob sighed as he looked around the dressing room. “They couldn't have put you in a nicer room?”

“This is the nicest.”

“There is blood on the walls,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“That's my blood from my last fight,” Gabe said smiling proudly. “I had a broken nose and when I sneezed the blood splattered all over the wall.”

“Oh my god,” Jacob gagged clutching his stomach. “You are the most disgusting person I have ever met.”

“And yet you love me,” Gabe smirked. “Weird, isn't it?”

“Very,” Jacob answered sarcastically as he looked around the dressing room.

“Ow,” Gabe winced.

“What?”

“I hate trying to wash the dried blood off,” Gabe explained.

“What are you using?”

“A towel,” Gabe answered as he help up a dirty white towel.

“Oh my god,” Jacob gasped horrified. “Are you trying to ruin your skin?”

“It's just a towel.”

“It looks like it's never been washed,” Jacob remarked. “Don't you know how to use a washing machine?”

“Why are you bitching at me?” Gabe complained. “It's not like it's even my towel.”

“Who's is it?”

“Don't know,” Gabe shrugged. “It was here when I got here.”

“Drop it,” Jacob snapped through gritted teeth.

Gabe let the towel drop to the ground before looking at himself in the mirror. “Now how am I going to clean my face?”

“You are lucky your boyfriend happens to be ready for anything,” Jacob remarked as he grabbed his bag from the corner of the room. “Come sit down.”

“Why do you have a bag?”

“Because I'm going to need a change of clothes before our date tonight.”

“What's wrong with what you've got on now?” Gabe asked as he watched Jacob look through his bag.

“It's day wear,” Jacob answered.

“And?”

“And?” Jacob asked as he paused with his hands in the bag. “I can't wear day wear at night.”

“Why can't... you know what?” Gabe smiled. “I'm probably not going to win this one, so let's just drop it.”

“Just sit down so I can clean you up.”

Gabe moved to sit down on top of the desk while Jacob stood between his legs. “What's that?”

“This,” Jacob said holding up a cotton cloth, “is what I use to remove my makeup. I'm sure it will work on dried blood too. I can't believe what you do to your pretty face.”

“I do not have a pretty face,” Gabe sulked as Jacob began wiping the blood from his nose.

“Not now you do,” Jacob sighed grabbing Gabe's chin with his hand. “Can I touch that?”

“What?”

“Your nose,” Jacob said frowning. “There's some blood around the nostrils.”

“Want me to blow it?”

“No,” Jacob said stepping back.

“You sure?” Gabe smirked. “It's pretty cool when the blood...”

“Stop,” Jacob snapped as he put his fingers in his ears. “Don't make me fall out of love with you.”

“You just don't get my sense of humor,” Gabe grumbled as Jacob moved back to clean his nose.

“Because you have the humor of an Ape,” Jacob remarked.

Gabe winced as Jacob dabbed the cloth against the bridge of his nose. “Ow, stop. It's too sore.”

“Really?” Jacob frowned.

“It's really sore.”

“You let a guy punch you in the face repeatedly,” Jacob remarked. “And me touching your nose is too much?”

“Well the punches to the face hurt too,” Gabe grumbled.

“I'll never understand you,” Jacob shrugged. “I couldn't even bare to watch you up there. I hid behind my hands most of the fight.”

“I noticed,” Gabe smirked. “I looked over at you a few times. Although that was a mistake.”

“Why?”

“I looked over for a second, but forgot to look away,” Gabe shrugged causing Jacob to laugh. “That's how I go the bloody nose.”

“Well, I'm never coming to another one of your fights,” Jacob remarked. “I'll happily sit back here and wait for you.”

Gabe stole a glance around the dirty dressing room. “Really?”

“There has to be a nice room I could sit in,” Jacob sighed.

“I don't think so,” Gabe said. “I think you're a little too good for this place.”

“Who's the snob now?”

“You are better than this place,” Gabe said seriously. “That's not being a snob. That's just fact.”

“Are you trying to be nice so I don't hurt you again?”

“Completely,” Gabe smirked.

“I'll be gentle,” Jacob said in a whisper as he dabbed Gabe's lip with the cloth. “Better?”

“A little,” Gabe answered. “But maybe you should kiss it better.”

Jacob rolled his eyes before leaning in to give Gabe a soft kiss. “Better?”

“So worth getting my face smashed in,” Gabe laughed.

 

….....................................

 

“Is he okay?” Adam frowned.

“He's never seen you live before,” Sophia shrugged as she looked down at Tristan's wide eyes.

“So why is he look at me like that?” Adam whispered.

“He's in shock.”

Adam nodded his head before getting down on one knee to look at his grandson. “Did you enjoy the show, baby boy?”

“You're loud,” Tristan remarked causing Adam to laugh.

“That's because I had a microphone,” Adam explained gently.

“Mommy says your loud without it too.”

“Yeah, but I need the mic so that I can out sing the crowd,” Adam explained.

“Why didn't you sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?” Tristan quizzed as he looked up at his Buddy.

“I don't think my fans would like that.”

“You sing it to me, and I like it,” Tristan explained.

“Maybe I'll sing it to you at bedtime then.” Adam stood up picking Tristan up with him. “So are you guys coming back to the hotel with me and Sebastian?”

“Well...” Sophia smiled. “I was thinking that...”

“I could take Tristan back with me, and you disappear?” Adam interrupted.

“Exactly,” Sophia smiled. “I've got this big paper due tomorrow, and I was hoping I could have it all finished without any interruptions.”

“I don't interrupt,” Tristan frowned.

“You want to come hang out in the rock star hotel room for the night?” Adam asked.

“Who's the rock star?” Tristan asked.

“Me,” Adam answered with a sigh.

“You're not a rock star,” Tristan laughed. “You're my Buddy.”

Adam nodded his head before turning to look at his daughter. “He's getting more and more like you everyday.”

 

…........................................

 

“There is a lot of pink,” Kris remarked. “Lots and lots of it.”

“It's great isn't it?” Elle smiled wide as she took a seat at the round table. “This is me and Papa's table. This is the one we sit at every time we're here.”

Kris nodded his head as he looked around the tea room. “So what do you do while you're here?”

“We have a tea party,” Elle shrugged.

“And how do you do that?”

“You just drink tea and talk.”

“But I don't like tea.”

“It's not real tea,” Elle sighed. “Papa always has water.”

“And what do you talk about?”

“Anything,” Elle shrugged. “Papa tells me about his work and I talk about school. He sometimes tells me stories about you guys when you were young.”

“And you like that?”

“Sure,” Elle smiled. “I love hearing how you guys got together. Papa's got lots of great stories.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“I think you're the first of our kids that's actually interested in talking to us,” Kris mused. “Usually when we talked to Sophia about our past, she used to go running from the room.”

“I like hearing stories,” Elle shrugged. “It's good for my writing.”

“Writing?”

“My song writing,” Elle explained.

“You write songs?”

“I try to,” Elle sighed. “It's hard.”

“It can be,” Kris smiled. “How many songs have you wrote?”

“Two,” Elle mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

“That's good,” Kris smiled. “I didn't start writing songs until I was fourteen. I don't think I could have done it at nine. What's your songs about?”

“That boy in my class I told you about,” Elle grumbled.

“The one you have a crush on?”

“It better be a crush,” Elle answered. “I really don't want to marry him.”

Kris covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at his daughter. “I don't think you have to marry him, baby.”

“Papa said he knew he had to marry you,” Elle explained. “He said that he never wanted to get married, but knew his love for you was too strong.”

“He said that?”

“He said when you love someone, it's too strong to ignore.”

“You and your Papa really do have a lot of very important conversations, don't you?” Kris remarked.

“He doesn't tell me the big stuff,” Elle shrugged. “He still doesn't think I can keep a secret.”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“When I have to,” Elle smiled. “Why? Do you have a secret?”

Kris looked around the tea room before leaning in closer to his daughter. “I might have.”

“One that you would share?” Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe.”

Elle looked left the right before leaning in. “What is it?”

“I have a surprise for your Papa.”

“It's not another baby, is it?” Elle blurted out.

“No,” Kris frowned. “I still have the contract I signed when you were six.”

“The no more babies one?”

“Yes,” Kris smiled.

“So what's your surprise?”

Kris looked around again before leaning further in. “I wrote a TV show.”

“A TV show?”

“Well a script really,” Kris explained. “And they want to make it into a TV show.”

“Why is that a surprise for Papa?” Elle asked.

“Because it's about him,” Kris explained. “It's about all of us really. I wrote a sitcom about our family.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?”

“Sure, why?”

“Because then people will know what goes on in our house,” Elle remarked causing Kris to laugh.

“The network thought it was a great idea,” Kris explained. “A half hour show about a gay couple and their four kids.”

“Has there ever been a gay family on TV before?”

“Not a gay couple as the leads,” Kris smiled. “This will be the very first one.”

“This is pretty big, isn't it?”

“Very.” Kris nodded his agreement. “So do you think you will be able to keep the secret?”

“When are you telling Papa?”

“When we go and visit him on tour.”

Elle counted on her fingers. “That's only eight more days.”

“Think you can do it?”

“I'll do my best,” Elle said seriously causing Kris to laugh.

 

…..........................................

 

“Billy's Grandpa is old,” Tristan remarked as Adam climbed into bed beside him.

“Aren't you lucky to have a young and handsome one then.”

“Yep,” Tristan smiled. “Grandpa Kris is really young.”

“Hey,” Adam frowned. “I'm sharing my bed with you.”

“What?”

“You called me old.”

“I called Billy's Grandpa old.”

“But you...”

“Give it up Papa,” Sebastian sighed from the other bed. “The real question is why am I sharing a room with you?”

“I thought it would be fun for all us to hang out together.”

“Yeah, but your dancers were talking about taking me out for the night.”

“My dancers are going to a club,” Adam pointed out. “You'll stay where you are.”

“I bet a cool Papa would let me go,” Sebastian mused.

“How stupid do you think I am?”

“Fine,” Sebastian grumbled. “But I'm picking what we watch on TV.”

“Cartoons.”

“No Tristan,” Sebastian sighed. “Football.”

“Yuck,” Tristan pouted. “Don't like football.”

“You don't?” Adam smiled causing Tristan to shake his head. “You mean your Grandpa Brad's genes are winning over your Mommy's?”

“I like wrestling,” Tristan smiled.

“Or not,” Sebastian smirked.

“Wrestling?” Adam asked carefully. “Like real wrestling.”

“No,” Tristan said shaking his head. “Alligator wrestling.”

“Oh, please explain,” Sebastian giggled.

“It's on the animal channel.”

“What is your Mommy doing with you,” Adam frowned.

“You should see it Buddy. The men jump right into the water sometimes,” Tristan explained with excitement in his voice.

“Uh huh.”

“So what happens when the men finish wrestling with the alligator?” Sebastian quizzed causing Adam to let out a groan.

“Buddy gets a new pair of boots,” Tristan explained.

“Huh?” Adam and Sebastian asked at the same time.

“My Mommy said that Buddy gets new boots every time one of the alligators gets beat.”

“Your Mommy thinks she's funny,” Adam remarked dryly. “And stop giggling Sebastian.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	17. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 17

 

Flashback 2027

 

“So how's Tristan's daycare going?” Adam asked into his cell as he stretched out on his hotel bed.

“I think Laura might be in love with me.”

“What?”

“Laura,” Kris sighed. “The daycare woman. I think she might be in love with me.”

“I... what?”

“She's all over me all the time,” Kris explained. “Plus Tristan keeps getting picked as best clapper, and half the time his hands don't even connect.”

“And that means she loves you?”

“You would have to see it to understand,” Kris sighed. “She's all over me.”

“Does she know you're married?”

“I believe she's heard of Adam Lambert, yes,” Kris remarked dryly. “I don't think it matters. She keeps going on about how hard it is for me having a husband who's away a lot.”

“Is she trying to get her claws into you?”

“I don't know what the hell she's doing,” Kris sighed. “She's just very... flirty.”

“I have no problem hitting a woman,” Adam pointed out.

“Excuse me?”

“If this bitch thinks she can steal my man, I have no problem showing her who's boss.”

“Good to know,” Kris smiled. “So how's your day?”

“Don't change the subject,” Adam said. “You've just told me I've got competition.”

“I really don't think you could call her that,” Kris laughed.

“You think she's in love with you.”

“Maybe I'm being dramatic.”

“We both know I'm the dramatic one here.”

“Maybe when you get home you can come to the daycare with us,” Kris said. “Show her we have a happy marriage.”

“And beat her down if she trying anything,” Adam added causing Kris to laugh.

 

…..................................................

 

“Okay, the plan today is that we stop being cute,” Kris whispered in Tristan's ear as he carried him into the daycare. “That's our problem, you know. We're both far too cute and people can't help but fall in love with us.”

“Kris.”

“Remember what I said,” Kris whispered before turning to find Laura in front of him. “Hey.”

“I bought you a coffee.”

Kris accepted the coffee from Laura's hand. “Thanks.”

“So how are you?”

“Been busy,” Kris answered. “You know with the kids. Adam's still away so it's just me.”

“You know if you ever need a babysitter...”

“No, no,” Kris said shaking his head. “Adam's back today.”

“Oh.”

“So it's singalong today?”

“What?” Laura frowned.

“It's music today?” Kris asked unsure. “I brought my guitar.”

“Oh,” Laura smiled. “Right. It is.”

“Right,” Kris breathed out.

“I was thinking after this we could go for coffee,” Laura suggested.

“Coffee?” Kris asked looking down at the coffee in his hand.

“Or lunch?” Laura suggested.

“There you are.”

Kris turned around at the sound of his husband's voice. “Adam?”

“Hey baby,” Adam smiled wide as he walked towards Kris. “Sophia said I'd find you here.”

“You're early,” Kris frowned.

“Yeah, I got an earlier flight.” Adam gave Laura a once over before wrapping his arms around Kris and giving him a kiss. “Miss me?”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled.

Adam smiled back, only looking away when Tristan began to fuss in Kris's arms. “Did you miss me too?” Adam asked bending down to kiss Tristan. “How have you grown in two weeks?”

“You're just in time,” Kris smiled letting Adam take Tristan out of his arms. “We're about to start our singalong.”

“Oh he can't stay.”

Adam turned to look at Laura. “And you are?”

“Oh, Adam, this is Laura. She's the daycare leader. Laura, this is my husband, Adam.” Kris looked between the two with a nervous look.

“Hi,” Adam smiled reaching out his hand for Laura to shake. “Kris has told me a lot about you.”

“Like I said, you can't stay,” Laura said. “Only one parent can stay with the child. It's the rules.”

“That's okay,” Adam smiled before turning to Kris. “Baby, why don't you have the afternoon to yourself. I can hang out with Tristan.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Adam smiled as he leaned in to kiss Kris's lips again. That's okay, isn't it Laura?”

“I guess,” Laura said before giving Adam a look. “I mean that is if Tristan's mother trusts you. I wouldn't want her coming and complaining because we let someone who isn't approved to look after her child. I mean no offense Adam, but those are the rules.”

“Or we could just skip today, and all these of us could spend the afternoon together,” Kris suggested.

“That's a better idea,” Adam smiled. “Never mind Lucy. We'll just skip today.”

“It's Laura,” Laura said annoyed.

“Okay,” Adam smiled taking hold of Kris's hand. “Well, bye Laura.”

“We'll see you next week Laura,” Kris smiled as Adam tugged him out the door.

 

…..........................................

 

“I'm too old to be jealous,” Adam remarked causing Kris to giggle.

“You handled yourself perfectly, baby.”

“I mean we're grandparents,” Adam sighed as he leaned back on the park bench. “Shouldn't we be over all the high school drama.”

“Let's just forget it now,” Kris said. “I think she's got the message.”

“She looked like Katy,” Adam remarked. “What is it with you and little blond things?”

“That would be two little blond things in twenty years,” Kris remarked.

“You have a type.”

“Really?” Kris laughed. “The man who only dated tiny elf men is saying that?”

“That's not the point.”

“Is this why you came home early?” Kris frowned. “Please tell me you didn't come back early just because some girl had a crush on me?”

“I'm not going to argue with you.”

“Good,” Kris nodded. “I haven't seen you for two weeks. I don't think we need to be arguing over something so stupid.”

Adam nodded his head as he looked down at Tristan. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Kris smiled as he reached over to take hold of Adam's hand.

“I'm going to the next daycare session.”

“I knew you would,” Kris smiled. “There's nothing to be jealous of.

“I'm not jealous of the little blond bitch.”

“Sure you're not,” Kris laughed.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“So this is what a rock stars dressing room looks like?” Gabe frowned as he watched Jacob picking up all the clothes from the floor.

“That's it,” Jacob sighed picking up a pair of pants. “He has to fire Sebastian.”

“Why?”

“My Papa's clothes are on the floor,” Jacob answered. “I know it wasn't Papa. I've seen Sebastian's bedroom. It has to be him.”

“It's only cloth...” Gabe froze biting his bottom lip. “Never mind.”

“I mean look,” Jacob said holding up a top. “There's a button missing.”

“The sleeves are missing too.”

“It's a vest top,” Jacob remarked dryly. “They're supposed to be missing.”

“Right,” Gabe smiled. “So who's your Papa's opening act again?”

“Some boyband,” Jacob shrugged. “Apparently he's trying to relate to the youth of today.”

“What boyband?”

“Something brothers.”

“The Draven Brothers?” Gabe asked surprised.

“Yes... why?”

“Nothing,” Gabe shrugged. “I hear they're good.”

“A boyband?” Jacob smirked. “Even I'm not that gay.”

“It's not like I listen to them or anything,” Gabe grumbled.

“But you think they are good?” Jacob asked. “What, are they good looking or something?”

“What... no,” Gabe said quickly. “I didn't say they were good looking.”

“Oh my god, you think they are good looking,” Jacob frowned. “You have a crush on a boyband. Who are you, Elle?”

“I didn't say I had a crush,” Gabe grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Can we stop talking about this please?”

“Whatever,” Jacob mumbled before turning back to the clothes.

 

…......................................

 

“You okay, baby boy?” Adam asked taking a seat next to Jacob.

“No,” Jacob grumbled.

“What's up?” Adam asked wrapping his arm around Jacob's shoulder.

“First your clothes are ruined,” Jacob snapped. “And my boyfriend is in love with your silly little boyband.”

“What one are you more pissed about?” Adam asked carefully.

“Oddly enough, the silly boyband,” Jacob sighed. “Which is weird. I should be worried about your clothes.”

“So Gabe has meet the boys?” Adam asked.

“No,” Jacob sighed. “He just heard they were your opening act and he almost screamed.”

“And you think he has bad taste in music?” Adam asked.

“He has a crush on someone,” Jacob sighed. “He likes someone that isn't me.”

“And?” Adam laughed.

“And he likes someone that isn't me,” Jacob repeated.

“We are allowed to have crushes,” Adam laughed.

“You freak out every time Dad's attention moves away from you,” Jacob pointed out. “You get jealous over the Lakers.”

“Yeah, but I'm crazy,” Adam pointed out.

“I guess I take after you then,” Jacob sighed.

“Want to do something to make you feel better?” Adam asked squeezing his son's shoulder.

“Sure.”

“Let Gabe meet them,” Adam smiled. “Five minutes with them and he'll soon get over his crush.”

“Really?” Jacob smiled.

“They are the dullest three boys I've ever met,” Adam whispered. “Uncle Tommy's taken to hiding in the the bathroom so he doesn't have to talk to them.”

“Cool,” Jacob said standing up. “I'm going to introduce them now.”

“You do that,” Adam smiled as he watched his oldest son walk towards the dressing rooms.

 

…...........................................

 

“Where are you dragging me to?” Gabe complained as Jacob pulled him along the corridor.

“There's one of them,” Jacob smiled stopping at the edge of the stage. “Hello. I'm Jacob. Adam's son.”

“Hey, I'm Eddy,” one of the boys smiled sticking out his hand.

“And this is Gabe,” Jacob smiled pushing Gabe forward. “Say hi Gabe.”

“Hi,” Gabe sighed giving a small wave.

“Are you guys brothers?” Eddy asked looking between the boys.

“Boyfriends,” Jacob smiled taking hold of Gabe's hand. “We're gay.”

“Yeah, me too,” Eddy smiled.

“What?” Jacob asked letting his smile slip.

“I'm gay too,” Eddy repeated. “So how long have you guys been dating?”

“A long long time,” Jacob answered as he took hold of Gabe's arm. “Are you dating?”

“No,” Eddy answered as he looked at Gabe. “But I am looking. So do you work out Gabe?”

“I box,” Gabe answered.

“Yeah, your muscles are pretty defined,” Eddy remarked. “I box a little myself.”

“Really?” Gabe smiled. “I'm in a gym in LA.”

“I'm from LA,” Eddy remarked. “I've been looking to join a gym.”

“Cool, you should... aw,” Gabe winced as he looked down at Jacob. “Honey, you're sort of digging your nails into my arm.”

“I am?” Jacob frowned looking down at his hand. “Sorry. I must have drifted off for a minute.”

“Not into boxing?” Eddy asked with a laugh.

“Not even a little,” Gabe laughed looking at his boyfriend.

“We should probably go,” Jacob said sharply. “I said we would help my Papa with his clothes.”

“But we just...”

“We weren't finished,” Jacob interrupted.

“Right,” Gabe frowned as he looked back at Eddy. “Well it was nice meeting you. If you ever want to join a gym you should give me a call. Sebastian has all my details.”

“I'll do that,” Eddy smiled.

“Bye, Eddy,” Jacob called out as he began tugging Gabe away.

 

…..............................

 

Jacob closed the dressing room door behind him before turning to look at his boyfriend. “So he seemed nice.”

“Are you okay?” Gabe frowned as he looked at Jacob. “You look a little...pissed.”

“Me?” Jacob asked folding his arms. “Why would I be pissed?”

“I have no idea,” Gabe frowned.

“You just flirted with him right in front of me,” Jacob snapped.

“I did?” Gabe asked surprised.

“You offered him your details,” Jacob snapped. “And he was all 'oh you work out'.” Gabe tried to hide his smile as he watched Jacob trying to impersonate Eddy. “Don't laugh at me,” Jacob warned. “You do not want to do that right now.”

“I'm not laughing at you, baby,” Gabe said taking a step forwards. “I just think it's funny that you think I would be flirting with anyone that isn't you.”

“I know you have a crush on him,” Jacob said annoyed. “You eyes lite up when you heard they were on tour. And one of them is gay.”

“What's that got to do with anything?” Gabe asked with a frown.

“You have a chance with him,” Jacob answered. “I'm sure he'll say yes.”

“Say yes to what?”

“Don't act stupid, Gabe,” Jacob sighed. “I know you want to date him.”

“Okay,” Gabe laughed. “I'll go ask him out.”

“What?”

“I'll ask him out on a date,” Gabe answered. “Is that what you want?”

“No,” Jacob frowned.

“Jacob,” Gabe sighed stepping forward to take Jacob in his arms. “I don't have a crush on anyone but you. I don't want to date anyone but you.”

“Really?” Jacob smiled.

“In case you haven't noticed,” Gabe smiled. “I'm sort of whipped. You kind of have me under your thumb.”

“That is true,” Jacob smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck.

“And I like being under your thumb,” Gabe whispered against Jacob's lips.

“You're really...”

“Please don't start having sex.”

Jacob jumped back at the sound of a voice coming from the sofa. “Uncle Tommy?”

“Hey,” Tommy said poking his head over the back of the sofa.

“I didn't know you were in here.”

“Yeah, you came in talking,” Tommy shrugged. “I didn't want to interrupt.”

“Why are you hiding in my Papa's dressing room?”

“Because the Draven Brother's know where my dressing room is,” Tommy answered as he stood up. “And you're right Gabe. You are totally whipped. You can't even have a crush. At least Adam Lambert's allowed to kiss me.”

“I...”

“That wasn't an invitation to kiss me,” Tommy frowned.

“Are you sure?” Jacob smirked. “It sounded like it was.”

“Shut up,” Tommy mumbled as he walked towards the door.

“You know making out with a seventeen-year-old is illegal?” Jacob laughed.

“I said shut up,” Tommy grumbled before walking out of the dressing room.

 

…...........................................

 

“And then Daddy and I went shopping and he bought me a new teddy bear,” Elle said smiling up at Adam.

“Uh huh.”

“And then we on a date to a fancy restaurant, and I had fish, and Daddy had steak,” Elle listed off. “And we went to a fashion show with Jacob and Uncle Brad. Uncle Brad said the clothes looked like rags, but I thought they were beautiful.”

“Uh huh.”

“And Daddy let me pick a necklace from a really fancy store,” Elle smiled.

“Cool,” Adam sighed.

“Baby, why don't you go see what Uncle Tommy is doing,” Kris said pointing towards the stage.

“Can I sing a song with Uncle Tommy, Papa?”

“Course you can,” Adam smiled as he watched Elle run towards the stage.

“You okay?” Kris asked as he took a seat next to his husband. “You seem a little quiet.”

“You guys have done a lot in ten days,” Adam sighed. “She even took you to the tea room.”

“She was missing you,” Kris shrugged. “I was just trying to make her feel better. Jacob was gone the whole time with Gabe, so it was just her and I.”

“You went shopping.”

“Only once.”

“And you took her to a fashion show?” Adam sighed. “I've never taken her to a fashion show.”

“Baby, are you jealous?” Kris asked trying to hide his smile.

“Of course I am,” Adam snapped. “Why do you have to take my girls from me?”

“Excuse me?”

“You did the exact same thing with Sophia,” Adam sighed. “I left for a tour, and when I got back my baby girl was a football loving tomboy.”

Kris looked towards the stage where Elle was. “I don't think that's going to happen with Elle. Plus, the kids have more in common with you than they ever could with me.”

“Yeah right.”

“I have Sebastian,” Kris remarked. “You have Elle, who loves everything you love. Jacob, who's a mini you, and Sophia who might have started off as a tomboy, but has grown into a pretty girly girl.”

“So are you trying to steal my baby from me?” Adam asked looking towards the stage were Elle and Tommy danced around to old Britney songs.

“I thought she was our baby,” Kris frowned.

“Whatever,” Adam said flipping his hand.

“You know, you're cute when you're jealous,” Kris smirked as he wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder.

“I'm not cute.”

“Would you go on a date with me tonight?” Kris asked causing Adam to turn and look at him in surprise.

“Way to change the subject.”

“Will you?”

“I think I might be a little busy tonight,” Adam answered. “You know, with singing for in front of thousands and all.”

“I mean after,” Kris said dryly. “I thought we could have a little date when we got back to the hotel.”

“And the kids?”

“Tommy's already agreed to let them sleep in his suite with him.”

“Tommy doesn't know what he's letting himself in for,” Adam laughed.

“So will you go on a date with me?”

“Will you stop being so good with our daughter?” Adam asked.

“Sure, I'll turn back into my straight acting role in our little family,” Kris shrugged. “As long as you give me back my son.”

“Excuse me?”

“If I'm giving back Elle, I want Sebastian back,” Kris explained. “You think it's been fun watching sports on my own? And I know you took him to a basketball game in New York. I saw the pictures online.”

“I only did it once,” Adam pouted.

“This is silly,” Kris remarked. “We should be able to share our kids.”

“I'm being silly, I guess,” Adam sighed as he watched Elle dance around with Tommy onstage. “I guess just being away from the kids again is getting me a little crazy.”

“You go away almost every year,” Kris pointed out. “What's different this time?”

“I guess it's just the timing,” Adam sighed. “The kids aren't babies anymore.”

“So you're worried about life passing you by while you're on the road?” Kris asked gently.

“Something like that,” Adam frowned. “I feel like I'm going through a midlife crises or something.”

“Shouldn't you be out buying fancy cars and chasing after twenty-year-olds?” Kris quizzed. “Not jealous of your husband and your daughter.”

“I told you I wasn't jealous,” Adam said pointing a finger at his husband. “I just can't wait for this tour to be over,” Adam grumbled. “I just want to be back in LA, and I don't want to leave it again.”

“Are you going to record another album?”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head. “I need a rest. I'm almost fifty. I need to settle down.”

“Are you talking about retiring?”

“I'm talking about taking a year or two off,” Adam answered. “I really need it Kris. I can feel myself burning out.”

“I'm sure the record company will give you a break. I mean you have made them millions in the twenty years you've been with them,” Kris remarked. “But do you think you can take a break?”

“I took a break when Elle was born,” Adam shrugged. “I coped fine.”

“Because you had a newborn baby to take care of,” Kris explained. “This time the kids are older. Plus I'm not working, so there won't be a lot to do.”

“Do you not want me to be at home all the time?” Adam asked with hurt in his voice.

“Adam,” Kris laughed. “Okay, I was going to wait until our date to tell you this, but I guess now is a good time.”

“Oh god what?” Adam groaned. “What's happened now.”

“Nothing's happened,” Kris frowned. “Why would you think something's wrong?”

“Because you asked me out on a date to tell me something,” Adam explained as he rubbed his forehead. “Is it Sophia? Please tell me she's not pregnant again.”

“It's not Sophia.”

“Jacob?” Adam groaned. “He is engaged, isn't he?”

“Just let me tell you,” Kris sighed.

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “Just tell me. Don't try and cushion me from it.”

“I've got a new job,” Kris said calmly causing Adam to look at him.

“I know,” Adam frowned. “You're writings songs and pretending to be someone else.”

“It's not only songs I'm writing,” Kris explained. “I sort of wrote a script too.”

“Like a movie script?”

“More like a TV sitcom script,” Kris answered. “And it sort of got picked up.”

“You're writing a TV show?” Adam asked in surprise.

“I've sort of created it.”

“When?” Adam frowned.

“I've been doing it for about a year now.”

“What is it with you and secrets?” Adam asked annoyed. “First the songs now this?”

“I was just doing it for fun,” Kris shrugged. “With the kids at school all day, I don't really do a lot.”

“So, what's this show about?”

“It's a comedy about a family,” Kris shrugged.

“A family?” Adam asked dryly. “Like a family you know?”

“Sort of?”

“You wrote a sitcom about our family, didn't you?”

“Sort of.”

“And they're making it?”

“Sort of.”

“They want me to write twenty-two half hour shows,” Kris said with a small smile.

“An actual sitcom about two gay men raising kids?”

“It's about this hot rock star and his family,” Kris smiled.

“And they agreed to this?”

“It's a good script,” Kris frowned. “I worked hard on it.”

“I know it will be great baby, but I've never heard of a sitcom about a gay family,” Adam explained. “That's pretty big.”

“They want my full input,” Kris explained. “I'm the creating, so everything is down to me. Plus they're giving me a bucket full of money to do it.”

“So now you're going back to work and I'm stopping?”

“Or you could come to work with me,” Kris mused. “I told you everything is down to me. That means casting, and costumes.”

“Leave it to me,” Adam said holding his hand up. “You don't worry your pretty little head about costumes.”

“Does that mean we're working together again?” Kris smiled

“Sure.”

“We haven't done that since Idol.”

“We can go over everything on our date,” Adam said causing Kris to shake his head.

“I don't date the men I work with,” Kris explained. “It wouldn't be fair for our business.”

“Well that's a shame,” Adam mused. “I've always wanted to sleep with the boss.”

“Really?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Really,” Adam smirked.

“Well I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement,” Kris mused causing Adam to laugh.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	18. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 18

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Do you remember what you promised me?” Elle stood with her hands on her hips as she looked up at her Papa.

“No, but I'm sure you're going to remind me.”

“You said I could sing onstage with you,” Elle explained. “I've picked the perfect song.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed as he gave Kris a look. “I don't know if tonight is a good night for that, baby girl. I mean there's a big crowd out there tonight.”

“And that's a bad thing?”

“It makes me nervous to see all those people,” Adam explained. “I don't want you getting nervous.”

“I don't do nerves,” Elle shrugged causing Kris to laugh.

“Are you sure she hasn't got some of my DNA in her?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to nod his head.

“I'm pretty sure.”

“So I want to sing Slow Ride,” Elle said tugging on Adam's elbow. “I know you know the words.”

“I do,” Adam smiled, “but do you know them?”

“I've been studying the Idol show,” Elle answered. “Plus I've seen lots of your fan videos of the tour. I'll be singing Auntie Allison's part.”

“And I'll be singing my part?” Adam asked.

“So we're doing it tonight?”

Adam looked across the hotel room at his husband. “Well?”

“I don't see how you can say no,” Kris shrugged.

“I guess we could switch around the songs a little,” Adam mused. “But you have to be at sound check for a rehearsal.”

“I'll be there,” Elle smiled. “I don't have to get my hair dyed until five.”

“No,” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“But...”

“You're not dying your hair red,” Adam said with a warning look.

“But Auntie Allison had red hair when she sang with you.”

“Auntie Allison wasn't nine,” Kris answered.

“And she wasn't our baby,” Adam added.

“Can I dye it black?”

“No,” Kris sighed. “I like you blonde.”

“Fine,” Elle sulked. “But when I turn sixteen, I'm dying it lots of colors.”

“Deal,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“Can I get my nose pierced?”

“No,” Kris and Adam answered at the same time.

“Please?” Elle pouted.

“No,” Kris and Adam repeated.

“Why not?”

“You're six,” Kris answered without looking up from his book.

“And?”

“And that's a good enough reason,” Adam answered.

“Can I get my lip pierced?”

“No.”

“My belly button?”

“Nope,” Adam answered as he flipped the page of his book.

“My tongue?”

“No,” Kris sighed.

“Well, what can I get pierced?”

“Nothing,” Adam answered.

“How can I be a rock star without having a piercing?” Elle grumbled.

“I don't have anything weird pierced,” Adam pointed out.

“And?”

“And I'm still a rock star.”

“Yeah right,” Elle laughed causing Adam to look up from his book. “I mean... well... you don't need a piercing to be a good rock star.”

“Exactly,” Adam smiled. “And you don't either.”

“Fine,” Elle sighed as she throw herself down on Kris's knee. “But when I'm sixteen I'm getting everything pierced.”

“Deal,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

 

End of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“So have you enjoyed being on tour?” Kris asked as he took a seat next to Sebastian on the bus.

“When I get back to school I'm telling everyone I was part of the construction crew,” Sebastian said. “There is no way I'm telling them I was part of my Papa's clothing crew. Do you know I have to pull off my Papa's boots after every show?”

“I didn't know that,” Kris said trying his best to hide his smile.

“Did you know that Papa's feet sort of smell after his show.”

“Well I did know that,” Kris answered. “It's because he wears those big boots.”

“And he doesn't sleep after a show,” Sebastian continued. “When we're on the bus he's up all night talking, and if we're in a hotel he insists I share a room with him. He keeps saying I'm too young to have a hotel room of my own.”

“So the rock and roll lifestyle isn't for you then?”

“I can't wait to go home and get back to knocking people out,” Sebastian sighed. “Makeup and dancing really isn't for me.”

“You really are a boy, aren't you?”

“It's took you almost thirteen years to realize that?”

“Almost thirteen,” Kris mused. “Five more days and you will be thirteen. Looking forward to it?”

“As long as Papa doesn't keep his promise of getting me onstage for the crowd to sing happy birthday to me,” Sebastian grumbled.

“I'm sure he won't do it if you really don't want him to.”

“There is actually something I do want to do.”

“And what's that?”

“We're going to be in Vegas during my birthday...”

“And you want to go to a show?”

“I'm not Jacob,” Sebastian answered dryly.

“Well you can't gamble,” Kris mused. “So what else is there?”

“Boxing,” Sebastian answered. “Vegas is famous for it's fights.”

“It is?”

“You've been married to Papa far too long,” Sebastian sighed. “So can we go?”

“Go where?”

“To watch Jorge Ace and Henry O'Connor fight,” Sebastian answered.

“And they are?”

“Boxers,” Sebastian answered dryly. “They're boxers.”

“Oh,” Kris frowned. “Yeah, I guess we can go watch them. Do you want the whole family to go, or just me and your Papa?”

“Well with fights in Vegas they can last a few hours so...”

“So just me and your Papa then?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian laughed. “I don't see Jacob sitting that long when fashion isn't involved.”

“And you know Elle will complain.”

“And you don't want some big party or anything?”

“I'm not Elle.”

“Right,” Kris laughed.

 

…..............................

 

“A boxing match?” Adam frowned. “Is he punishing me for making him wipe the sweat from my face during the shows?”

“It's his birthday,” Kris shrugged. “He knows what he wants.”

“He's been going on about boxing all the time,” Adam complained. “We're either watching it on the bus or he's got a fight on in our hotel room. I wish he felt old enough to have his own room.”

“You don't think he's old enough?”

“Sure he's old enough,” Adam answered. “It was just the look of panic on his little face when I told him we were all getting hotel rooms that first night. I think he's scared of sleeping alone.”

“So you've been letting him sleep in your room with you for the last ten days?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“And the bus bed,” Adam sighed. “I don't think he likes the bunks too much.”

“Right,” Kris smiled. “Anyway, I've called Lane and she's going to get us some tickets, but apparently this fights sort of a big thing.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that there will be a lot of celebrities there,” Kris answered. “A lot. Apparently it's a big deal.”

“Two guys beating the crap out of each other?”

“Yep,” Kris frowned.

“I guess I can be man enough to go,” Adam sighed causing Kris to give him a funny look.

“I don't think they will be expecting you to get in the ring with them,” Kris pointed out. “You only have to watch.”

“In case you've forgotten, I'm not very good with boxing matches,” Adam remarked.

“But this time your son won't be in the ring,” Kris mused.

“True,” Adam smiled. “So what does one wear to a boxing match?”

“A shield to stop the blood hitting you,” Kris suggested with a smile.

 

…...........................................

 

“What is she wearing?” Kris whispered in Jacob's ear.

“I didn't pick it,” Jacob answered holding up his hands.

“I didn't know they made leather pants for a nine-year-old,” Kris mused.

“Papa's never going to let her go onstage like that.”

“Do you think it's a little too grown up for her?”

“No,” Jacob scoffed. “Papa's wearing the exact same thing.”

“He's...” Kris paused as Adam walked past him. “Oh god.”

“Elle Lambert-Allen I think we need to talk,” Adam said loudly causing everyone to look at him.

“I was wearing it first,” Elle yelled back. “You change.”

“Where did you even find this?”

“Uncle Tommy took me shopping,” Elle answered pointing a finger at her Uncle.

“Uncle...” Adam spun around to find Tommy trying to sneak away. “Freeze,” Adam yelled causing everyone to stop. “Well not all of you,” Adam snapped. “Just him,” he added pointing at his bass player. “You took my nine-year-old shopping?”

“Kind of.”

“When?”

“The other night,” Tommy answered nervously.

“When?”

“When everyone else was sleeping,” Elle answered. “He got the guy to open his shop at four in the morning. How cool is that? The guy did it just because he likes you, Papa.”

“And you let my daughter pick this outfit?” Adam answered ignoring Elle's rant. “You let her pick the leather pants and the matching chain top?”

“Kind of.”

“Even when you knew I have the exact same outfit?”

“I didn't know it was exactly the same,” Tommy answered. “Plus it looks different on her.”

“Better,” Elle remarked. “You said it looked better in the store.”

“I...I...”

“You, you what?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Look, I'm just a bass player,” Tommy groaned. “Don't drag me into your family arguments.”

“We think of you as family, Uncle Tommy,” Jacob smiled wide.

“Not helping, Jake,” Tommy said through gritted teeth.

“Well someone's going to have to change,” Adam announced.

“You better hurry, Papa,” Elle smiled. “Your shows going to start soon.”

Adam looked down at his daughter. “But... fine,” he groaned. “But I get to pick the outfit first next time.”

“Okay, Papa,” Elle smiled brightly.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“Stop,” Adam yelled as Elle walked by him. “What is that?”

“My teddy,” Elle answered looking at the bear in her hand.

“Not that,” Adam sighed. “What's that hanging from your lip?”

“This?” Elle asked pointing at her bottom lip. “It's a lip ring.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “I'm not going to yell. I'm going to stay very calm, and ask you where you got it from.”

“Okay,” Elle smiled.

“Where did you get it from?” Adam asked calmly.

“Your room,” Elle answered taking the hoop out of her lip.

“It's fake,” Adam breathed out. “Oh thank god.”

“It was in your jewelry box.”

“Why are you wearing it?”

“Well you wouldn't let me get a real one,” Elle explained.

“Baby,” Adam smiled as he held out his hand. “Come here.”

“Yes Papa?”

Adam picked Elle placing her on his lap. “You are going to have to explain to me why you suddenly feel the need to be an grown up. What's going on?”

“I just want to be big like everyone else,” Elle shrugged. “I mean, Sophia's got her baby now, and Jacob and Sebastian don't like playing games with me any more. I thought if I got bigger, they would want to play with me again.”

“You shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up baby.” Adam reached forward with his hand to brush a strand of hair from Elle's eyes. “I like you being my baby.”

“But I want the others to like me,” Elle pouted.

“They already like you,” Adam laughed. “You don't need to be doing all these grown up stuff for your brothers and sister to like you. Can't you just stay my little girl for as long as possible.”

Elle took a few seconds to think about it before nodding her head. “Okay,” Elle smiled as she settled her head against Adam's chest. “I think that's for the best anyway.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Elle answered. “That piercing was really getting in the way of me talking, and I really love to talk.”

“I've noticed,” Adam laughed as he wrapped his arms around Elle's waist.

 

End Of Flashback 2027

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“What is she doing?” Kris frowned as he looked out onto the stage.

“She's taken Papa's mic off him and she's talking to the crowd,” Jacob answered with a smirk.

“And Papa looks confused,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Yeah,” Jacob laughed. “No ones ever taking his mic before. It's like taking food off of a bear.”

“She does seem to know what she's doing,” Kris mused.

“Aw, Papa looks so confused without his mic.”

“Did she just call Papa her backing singer?” Sebastian asked in surprised.

“Aw look at his little face now,” Jacob remarked.

“Okay they're going to start singing now,” Kris breathed out. “Why am I so nervous.”

“I have no idea,” Jacob answered. “I've never seen someone look so confident before.”

“And we're talking about Elle now,” Sebastian added.

“Oh she's not giving Papa back his fancy mic,” Jacob laughed. “She's making him use the spare one.”

“My little girl is upstaging my husband,” Kris said to himself as he watched Elle belt out her first line of the song.

“Maybe Papa's letting her,” Jacob shrugged.

“Look at his face,” Sebastian pointed out. “He's more surprised than anyone.”

“I think this is the beginning of a very successful career,” Jacob mused.

“I think your Papa is going to have to lay down in a dark room when this is over,” Kris mused as he watched Elle do her best Adam Lambert impression.

 

….................................

 

“Well, the whole Glambert family is raving about her,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “This messageboard is talking about a duet between us.”

Kris climbed off the bus bed to look over his husband's shoulder. “Why don't you just come to bed.” Kris placed a kiss on top of Adam's head. “We haven't snuggled in ten days.”

“How is she so good?” Adam sighed. “She's never had a days training in her life. I mean, it's not like I've been forcing her to sing since she learned to talk. She's just a little girl.”

“You're thinking about this too much,” Kris sighed. “Maybe she just has a god given talent.”

“If we let her do this as a career it's going to completely change her life,” Adam sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Little girls don't sing like she does,” Adam answered turning around to look up at his husband. “If we let her continue she's going to be huge.”

“She's nine,” Kris shrugged. “I don't think she's talking about making this her life long career.”

“You saw her out there,” Adam sighed as he stood up. “That's not how normal nine-year-olds act. When we used to bring Sophia out onstage, she would act shy and hide behind us. Elle pretty much took over the whole show.”

“Is that what this is about?” Kris frowned. “Because she sort of upstaged you?”

“Don't be so stupid,” Adam sighed. “I am not jealous of my own daughter. I love the fact that she's so good, but it scares me. If she gets into this full time she's going to be in the eye of the public. They're going to write about her.”

“Oh, I see.” Kris took a step forward to place his hands on his husband's chest. “You're worried about what the press will say about her.”

“I don't want her growing up in that world,” Adam sighed. “We've worked hard to keep our kids out of the media. I don't want to put a big bright light on her. I don't want them talking about her like they talk about other girls.”

“I think you're worried about nothing,” Kris said gently as he rubbed Adam's chest. “If she does chose this as a career it's not going to happen until after she's finished school. There is plenty of time.”

“She's had a taste of it now,” Adam sighed. “She's not going to let it go. I could see it in her eyes out there. She's hooked.”

“She's still our little girl.”

“Not for much longer,” Adam groaned as he threw himself back against the bed. “She'll be divorcing us before she's fourteen, and then she'll turn into one of those horrible child stars.”

“You know for such an intelligent man, you can be so silly at times,” Kris smiled as he sat down next to Adam on the bed. “Elle is not going to divorce us.”

“And then there's the media,” Adam continued. “I swear any of them say one bad word about her, and I will be hunting them down.”

“So our future is going to involve our baby divorcing us, and then you killing any critic that says anything bad about her?” Kris asked trying his best not to smile.

“We're losing her.”

“You're losing something,” Kris mumbled to himself as he crawled up the mattress. “I'm going to sleep, Adam.”

“I don't know how you can,” Adam sighed. “We're losing our daughter here. We've already got one across the country. Then there's our sons. One's already dating and the other will be off beating people up. That just leaves you and me. The two of us roaming around that big house on our own.”

“I can't wait,” Kris mumbled to himself as he turned off the light. “Now, get into bed Adam.”

“I want another baby.”

Kris jumped up from the bed turning on the light as he went. “Your crazy.”

“I'm not ready to stop being a Papa just yet,” Adam admitted looking up at his husband. “I never knew I wanted it, but I'm good at his father thing. I don't think I can give it up yet. It's sort of been my life for eighteen years.”

“Adam...”

“A little baby would be good for us,” Adam interrupted. “We're both going to be in LA. Every other time we've had a kid, one of us has been away working. We could do this together.”

“We've raised four kids together,” Kris pointed out.

“Come on, baby,” Adam groaned. “We are so good at this parenting thing. Why can't we do it again?”

“Because we're almost fifty,” Kris answered. “We struggle to keep up with the four we have, and then there's Tristan. We're grandparents. We can't become parents again.”

“If I'm not a Papa then I'm just a singer,” Adam sighed. “And that just doesn't satisfy me like it used to.”

“You are not just a singer,” Kris remarked as he came to sit beside his husband. “There is so much more to you than just a singer.”

“But Papa's the most important one.”

“You do know that they don't turn twenty-one and suddenly stop becoming your kids, don't you?” Kris asked with a confused look on his face. “If that was true we would have got rid of our parents years ago.”

“You're saying we aren't going to have another little baby, aren't you?” Adam asked sadly.

“We don't need another little baby,” Kris answered. “We have our hands full with the ones we have.”

“It doesn't feel like it,” Adam sighed.

“Papa?”

Adam looked up to find the bus door being pushed open. “Yeah?”

“I can't sleep,” Elle mumbled as she crawled into Adam's lap. “The bus is moving.”

“Well that's what happens,” Kris smiled. “We have to get to the next venue by morning.”

“You okay?” Adam whispered as Elle snuggled into his chest.

“Don't like my bunk.”

“Why?”

“Too dark.”

“Is it scary?” Kris asked as he climbed back into the bed.

“A little.”

“Do you want to sleep in with me and Papa?” Kris asked causing Elle to nod her head. “Come on then.”

“Elle crawled off of Adam's lap and into Kris's arms. “Can I sleep in the middle?”

“Sure,” Kris smiled. “You coming to bed, baby?”

Adam stood up from the bottom of the bed to look at his husband and daughter. “Yeah.”

“Did I do okay?” Elle asked as Adam climbed in beside her. “Did I sing okay?”

“Okay?” Adam laughed. “You left me speechless.”

“And that's a hard thing to do,” Kris remarked.

“Haha.”

“It was so cool,” Elle smiled up at Kris. “Everyone was screaming.”

“I heard,” Kris smiled. “You did really well, baby.”

“So you think this might become full time now?” Adam asked carefully.

“Huh?”

“Do you think this will be your career now.”

“Adam,” Kris laughed. “Please remember she's nine.”

“Sure I want to be a singer,” Elle answered. “And an actress, and then a doctor.”

“A doctor?” Adam asked surprised.

“I want to be a doctor like the one that helps Bo,” Elle explained. “I'll do that after our first world tour.”

“Our first world tour?” Adam asked confused.

“Sure,” Elle nodded. “I mean, if you want to go around the world with me.”

“Sure,” Adam smiled. “When?”

“Adam,” Kris warned. “Remember nothing is going to happen until after high school.”

“When I'm an adult,” Elle answered. “I know you'll be old then, but I'm sure we can do it. Daddy can come with us too. Just the three of us.”

“So you're not leaving me?”

“No,” Elle frowned. “Why?”

“I just thought you would leave when you became an adult,” Adam said shyly. “You know like how Sophia moved away.”

“I'm never leaving home,” Elle answered. “Uncle Brad said that I would never find a house as cool as ours. Why would I want to leave that?”

“So you're just going to live with us forever?” Kris asked with a smile on his face.

“Until you die.”

“What?” Kris asked with raised eyebrows.

“Uncle Brad said if I stay at home until you both die, then the house will be mine.”

“Lovely,” Kris said with a fake smile. “Remind me to kill Uncle Brad.”

“And then Bo gets his house,” Elle smiled.

“Uh huh,” Kris smiled before looking up at his husband. “You okay baby?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled.

“And that thing we were talking about before?”

“I don't think we need another one,” Adam answered.

“Thank god,” Kris breathed out. “I'm too old for... anything new.”

“Can I get something new?” Elle asked as she looked between her parents.

“No,” Adam and Kris said at the same time. “You're not having a new thing until you are a least thirty.”

“We'll that doesn't seem fair,” Elle pouted causing Adam and Kris to smile.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	19. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 19

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Is that Gaga?” Adam frowned as he looked across the boxing ring.

“I told you this was a big fight,” Sebastian answered. “Now are you going to watch the fight, or just look at the ground for the next couple of hours?”

“Are you going into the ring?” Adam asked.

“No.”

“Well, then I'll watch.”

“Yeah right,” Kris scoffed. “Gaga's over there, and I saw that cute actor you and Jacob like. I'm pretty sure your eyes will be nowhere near the ring.”

“You have to watch,” Sebastian groaned. “This is what I'm going to be doing for the rest of my life. You're going to have to get used to it at some point.”

“For the rest of your life?” Adam asked surprised. “Like as a career?”

“Why do you think I'm working so hard for it?” Sebastian asked.

Adam settled back in his seat with his arms folded. “I'll give you a million dollars not to.”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “We don't bribe our kids.”

“Okay,” Adam shrugged. “We'll just have a son with no teeth and a wonky nose. I don't mind.”

“Look, there's Harvey Armstrong,” Sebastian said with excitement in his voice.

“Cool,” Adam smiled.

“You have no idea who he is, do you?” Sebastian remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not a clue.”

“He's only the biggest boxer ever,” Sebastian pointed out. “He's...”

“Oh my god he was in Gaga's latest video,” Adam gasped. “He was the one with the tiger.”

“And he's Gaga's boyfriend,” Sebastian sighed. “The point is, he's amazing.”

“You're telling me,” Adam smiled. “Did you see the makeup Gaga had on him.”

“I can't believe my favorite boxer was forced to do that,” Sebastian said shaking his head in disappointment. “I could have cried when I saw him.”

“I did cry,” Adam remarked. “Then I ran into the bathroom and tried to copy the look. I wonder if he remembers how they did it.” Adam stood causing Sebastian to jump in front of him.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm going to introduce myself,” Adam frowned. “Why?”

“You can't just walk up to Harvey Armstrong and say hello,” Sebastian gasped. “Do you see all those big men in black suits?”

“Yeah.”

“They will beat you up if you go near him,” Sebastian explained.

“I'm just going to say hello,” Adam sighed. “And then ask how he got his eyes to sparkle.”

“You're going to get your ass kicked,” Sebastian groaned. “And I don't think I can take four big guys at the one time. I really can't protect you right now, Papa.”

Adam smiled down at his little boy. “You're so cute.”

“I am not cute,” Sebastian snapped through gritted teeth. “I could beat you with my bare hands.”

“And you could be grounded for life,” Kris said calmly without looking up from his phone. “Jacob says Gabe's just showed up at the hotel.”

“Nice,” Adam smiled. “Now I'm going to meet Mr. Gaga.”

“No,” Sebastian said stomping his feet. “This is my birthday. Can't I have my own way for once?”

“Your Papa is just going to say hello,” Kris remarked. “Maybe he'll introduce you.”

“He's going over to a big boxer with his big bodyguards and call him Mr. Gaga, and then he's going to ask him for makeup tips,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth. “They'll play pass the parcel with his head.”

“You are so dramatic,” Adam sighed.

“I know boxers,” Sebastian pointed out. “We're tough men, who don't like others talking about makeup with us. We talk about blood, and girls, and beating each other up.”

“So cute,” Adam smiled as he pinched Sebastian's cheek.

“I am not cute,” Sebastian hissed as he watched Adam walk towards the boxer.

 

…........................................

 

“What do you mean you brought friends?” Jacob frowned as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Taylor and his girlfriend came to see the fight,”Gabe shrugged. “I said we'd go on a double date with them.”

“I'm not going out with your straight friend.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don't mix well with straight people,” Jacob answered before flipping his hair.

“You can't go through the world not mixing with straight people,” Gabe sighed. “Hell, your brothers straight and you get on well with him.”

“He's a straight boy raised by two gay men,” Jacob pointed out. “I don't think it's the same as your ape like boxing friend.”

“Stop being a snob,” Gabe said through gritted teeth. “You'll have fun with Taylors girlfriend. Apparently Becky's into fashion and things.”

“So you're just going to put me with the girl, while you and your friend talk sports?” Jacob snapped. “You know if you wanted to date a girl, you shouldn't have came out.”

“I know what you're doing,” Gabe said calmly. “You're trying to pick a fight so we don't have to go out on our date.”

“You don't know a thing.”

“You're picking a fight because you're scared,” Gabe continued. “Look, I know you haven't had the easiest time with other boys your age, but you have to know I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Taylor's my friend, and even if he is rude to you, you're my boyfriend. I'm going to be on your side.”

“I know what you're doing,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“What am I doing?”

“You're being sweet so I go on your stupid double date,” Jacob said as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Is it working?”

“Maybe.”

“Would it work better if I promised you we could got on a date alone tomorrow night. We can see one of those horrible shows you like. I'll even dress nice for you.”

“That could work,” Jacob shrugged.

“So are you going to go start getting ready?” Gabe asked. “I told Taylor we'd meet them in an hour.”

“A hour?” Jacob screeched. “What makes you think I can be ready in an hour?”

“I believe in you,” Gabe answered as he pushed Jacob towards the bathroom. “Now hurry.”

 

…...................................

 

“Can I come?”

Gabe smiled warmly at Elle as she sat down on the bed beside him. “It's sort of a date thing, sweetie.”

“So that means no?” Elle sighed.

“You can do something with us tomorrow if you want,” Gabe suggested. “I'm sure there is plenty to do in Vegas for little girls.”

“I'm not a little girl,” Elle sighed. “I'm going to be ten soon.”

“Sorry,” Gabe mumbled. “Well, how about you, me, Jacob, and Seb hang out tomorrow?”

“Can I pick what we do?”

“If you can convince Jacob,” Gabe shrugged. “I'm sure you can do that better than I can.”

“You tell him how much you love something he's wearing,” Elle explained. “Then you ask for what you want.”

“Interesting,” Gabe mused. “And this works every time, because me telling him what to do isn't going to work for much longer. He's not really one for doing what's he's told.”

“And you're just learning this?”

“I'm a little slow.”

“Must be all those hits to the head,” Elle shrugged.

 

…......................................

 

“Are you okay, honey?” Tommy asked as he watched Elle sit down on the bottom of his hotel bed.

“Jacob said I have to hang out with you until Papa and Daddy come back from the fight,” Elle sighed.

“And it's not cool to hang out with your Uncle Tommy?”

“It's cool,” Elle smiled. “It's just that everyone has something to do but me.”

“Well, I was about to watch a movie if you want to do that with me,” Tommy suggested causing Elle to shake her head. “We could play around with my guitar.”

“Or you could take me on a date,” Elle said with excitement in her voice. “We've never been on a date before.”

“I don't think I can go on dates with nine-year-olds,” Tommy frowned. “In fact I know I can't.”

“Is that because you're married?” Elle quizzed.

“And I'm too pretty for jail,” Tommy added.

“Come on, Uncle Tommy,” Elle pouted. “I go on dates with my Papa all the time.”

“You do?” Tommy frowned. “So it would just be like hanging out? I don't have to hold your hand or anything.”

“Only when we cross a busy street,” Elle shrugged. “We could go for dinner.”

“I could eat,” Tommy shrugged. “There's a great pizza place around the corner.”

Elle rolled her eyes as she stood up from the bed. “Would you take Aunt Steph to a pizza place for a date?”

“No?”

“Of course you wouldn't,” Elle answered. “I want to go somewhere nice.” Elle walked towards the hotel door. “Pick me up in twenty minutes.”

“Are you sure about this?” Tommy called out as Elle closed the door behind her.

“And wear something nice.”

 

….....................................

 

“Twelve seconds?” Adam asked for the second time as Kris pushed him towards the exit. “We spent hundreds of dollars to watch a two men fight for twelve seconds?”

“Let it go,” Kris sighed as he moved through the crowd.

“It was a lucky shot,” Sebastian remarked.

“Can't they just start over?” Adam asked confused. “We can all pretend that was a practice shot.”

“Boxing doesn't happen like that, Papa,” Sebastian smirked.

“But this is your birthday,” Adam pouted. “You wanted to watch this fight for your birthday. It doesn't feel right that it only lasted twelve seconds.”

“I'm fine,” Sebastian said. “I saw a fight. This fight is going to go down in history.”

“That wasn't a fight,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “The argument I had with your Dad over who got to shower first before we came out was more entertaining.”

“Well I enjoyed it,” Kris shrugged. “I forgot how cool boxing can be when it doesn't involve one of your children.”

“I'm going to fight in this ring one day,” Sebastian mused as he took one last look at the stadium behind him.

“I'm going to go find Mr. Gaga,” Adam announced as he stood on his toes to look over the crowds head.

Kris watched Adam push his way through the crowd before turning to look at his son. “Maybe you'll see another fight soon.”

“Let's just go get him,” Sebastian sighed. “Harvey Armstrong has a pretty fast right hand.”

“I think your Papa could take him,” Kris shrugged.

 

…..............................................

 

“Stop acting so nervous,” Gabe whispered. “They're going to love you.”

“Don't lie to me,” Jacob sighed. “How's my hair.”

“Perfect.”

“What's with your hair?”

“What?” Gabe asked as he ran a hand through his buzz cut.

“Why is it so short?”

“We're having this discussion now?” Gabe whispered as he watched Taylor and his girlfriend walk towards them.

“Just wondering why you don't grow it out.”

“I don't grow it out because I like it short,” Gabe whispered. “Now stop picking a fight.”

“I'm not...”

“Hey, Taylor.” Gabe nudged Jacob's elbow.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey,” Jacob said softly as he looked the girlfriend over.

“I'm Becky.”

“Jacob,” Jacob smiled holding out his hand. “I love your shoes.”

“Yours too,” Becky smiled. “Who are they by?”

“Me.”

Gabe let out a nervous laugh as he watched Taylor looking at his boyfriend. “Yeah, Jake's sort of fashion designer.”

“Oh my god,” Becky gasped. “Please tell me you did the jacket too.”

“The whole outfit actually,” Jacob answered. “And Gabe's t-shirt.”

“Please tell me there's a place I can buy them,” Becky pleaded as she checked out Gabe's t-shirt. “There has to be an online store.”

“I work for my Uncles,” Jacob answered. “They have a few stores in LA.”

“So Seb called me,” Gabe announced as he turned to Taylor. “The fight lasted twelve seconds?”

“Yeah,” Taylor laughed. “I'm really glad I took that part time job at McDonald's to pay for the tickets now.”

“Twelve seconds?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I had only sat down when the guy landed on the floor,” Becky sighed.

“I once knocked Seb on his ass in five,” Jacob shrugged. “Does that mean anything?”

“It means you should be wearing a pair of boxing gloves, and not rings,” Gabe smirked.

“You beat Seb in a fight?” Taylor asked surprised.

“Sure,” Jacob shrugged. “I am his older brother.”

“But Seb's the best under fourteens fighter in the club,” Taylor said surprised. “He's the second best in the whole gym after this guy,” he added pointing to Gabe.

“Aw, you're the best fighter?” Jacob gushed as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Do you never listen when I talk?” Gabe frowned.

“Aw, I'm so proud of you,” Jacob gushed as he took Gabe's face in his hands. “And you're still pretty. That must mean you're really good.”

“Right,” Gabe laughed nervously. “Maybe we should head to the restaurant now.” Gabe took hold of Jacob's wrists to remove his hands from his face. “Who wants Italian?”

“Yeah,” Taylor frowned as he watched Jacob slip his hand into Gabe's. “That sounds good.”

Gabe looked between him and Jacob's clasped hands and back up to his friend. “You and I could split a pizza, Taylor.”

“Sure,” Taylor answered without taking his eyes away from their hands.

Gabe felt Jacob trying to remove his hand from his, but he held on tighter. “Good. And they have great pasta for you, Jake.”

“I don't...”

“I'm sure you can have a night off from your perfect eating schedule,” Gabe interrupted as he squeezed Jacob's hand tightly in his own. “Anyway, I don't think your jeans could fit you any more perfectly than they do right now.”

“Aw,” Jacob gushed. “You think?”

“Sure,” Gabe smiled warmly.

“Maybe I could have a slice of your pizza,” Jacob mused.

“Really,” Gabe asked surprised. “Huh, remind me to buy Elle something pretty tomorrow.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Gabe faked a smile. “Ready?” he asked turning to his friend.

“Yeah,” Taylor frowned as he pulled his eyes away from their clasped hands.

 

…......................................

 

“I have never been so nervous in my life,” Kris whispered in Sebastian's ear.

“I know,” Sebastian whispered back. “When that guy in the suit put his hand on Papa's shoulder, I swear I thought he was going to hit him.”

“Who knew big mean looking bodyguards were Adam Lambert fans,” Kris mused.

“And secret drag queens,” Sebastian whispered as he watched his Papa and Gaga's boyfriend talk.

“I don't think I want to see that,” Kris frowned. “I mean its one thing seeing your Uncle Brad in drag, but those guys?”

“Kris?”

“Gaga?” Kris jumped with fright as Lady Gaga walked towards him. “Hey.”

“Harvey said you guys were here,” Gaga smiled. “Where's Adam?”

“With your boyfriend,” Sebastian answered. “They're swapping makeup tips.”

“I really should say hi,” Gaga smiled before brushing past Kris and Sebastian.

“You do that,” Kris smiled as he watched her walk away.

“What is she wearing?” Sebastian whispered.

“A red dress in the shape of a boxing glove,” Kris answered in a confused tone.

“Tell me,” Sebastian whispered as he leaned into Kris's side, “is that fashion or crazy.”

Kris looked across the room when Adam let out a scream of delight. “I guess its fashion,” he shrugged.

“How did my birthday turn out to be an after party with Lady Gaga?” Sebastian sighed. “I should be watching one of the greatest fights of all time.”

Kris pulled his eyes away from his husband to look down at his son. “I'm sorry, buddy. This isn't been much of birthday for you, has it?”

“I'll live.”

Kris looked back at his husband. “Just wait there.”

“Why?” Sebastian frowned.

“Just... stay,” Kris ordered before pushing his way through Gaga's bodyguards. “Adam?”

“Hey baby,” Adam smiled warmly before taking a sip of champagne. “Gaga was just telling me how cute you are.”

“Nice,” Kris smiled taking a step away from Gaga. “But could we get going.”

“But we just got here,” Adam pouted. “And Gaga was going to take us up to her hotel suite. She's got her own swimming pool.”

“That's very kind, but we're supposed to be out for Sebastian's birthday,” Kris pointed out.

“Right,” Adam sighed as he looked to where Sebastian stood. “You're right. We should go.”

“It's the little ones birthday,” Gaga smiled. “Want me to sing happy birthday for him.”

“No,” Kris answered quickly. “He gets easily embarrassed.” Kris took his husband by the hand. “It was great seeing you again, Gaga.”

“You too sweetie,” Gaga smiled warmly before throwing her arms around Kris's neck. “We really need to all get together soon.”

“Uh huh,” Kris faked a smile as he pulled himself and Adam way from Gaga. “Bye.”

“That was a little rude,” Adam whispered as they walked towards Sebastian.

“And so is leaving our son to stand in the corner while you talk to Gaga,” Kris whispered. “Now come on, I have somewhere special I want to go.”

“Somewhere better than a hotel suite with its own swimming pool?” Adam sulked.

“Somewhere that will make our son smile,” Kris answered causing Adam to smile.

“I guess that would be better,” Adam smiled. “You're sweet.”

“You're drunk,” Kris whispered as they got to Sebastian. “Okay, let's go.”

“Where?” Adam and Sebastian asked at the same time.

“You'll see,” Kris smiled before taking Adam and Sebastian both by the hand.  
................................  
“Okay, I can cope with this,” Tommy breathed out as he took a seat at the table across from Elle. “It's just dinner with my Niece.”

“So what do you eat on a date?”

“Oh, I'm going to jail,” Tommy groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

“Can I take your order?”

Tommy's head sprung up at the sound of the waiter’s voice. “I need wine. A really big bottle of wine.”

The waiter gave a side glance towards Elle. “I'll have some water,” Elle smiled. “That’s unless I can have a glass of wine.”

“No,” Tommy answered quickly. “That would get my ass kicked by your Papa.”

“Then its water,” Elle sighed. “But bring it in a wine glass.”

“So...” Tommy looked towards Elle. “How's life?”

“I saw a video of you kissing my Papa,” Elle announced causing Tommy's eyes to widen.

“I haven't done that in years,” Tommy whispered. “Plus it's the other way around. He kissed me.”

“Have you ever kissed my Daddy?”

“No,” Tommy said unsure. “Why?”

“What's wrong with my Daddy?” Elle frowned. “He's cute.”

“He's very cute,” Tommy pointed out. “We've just never kissed. I don't think your Papa would be too pleased.”

“So you just kiss my Papa?”

Tommy let out a small groan as waiter stood at his side. “I have your wine.”

“Thank you,” Tommy smiled as he avoided the waiters stare.

“And your water, Miss.”

“He only kisses my Papa when people are watching,” Elle explained to the waiter. “It's not like its weird or anything.”

“I'll just go get you a menu.”

“He thinks you're weird,” Elle announced as the waiter disappeared.

“Uh huh.”

“I like weird,” Elle smiled. “When I have a boyfriend, he's going to be weird.”

“I'm sure your Papa will love that,” Tommy smiled. “His baby dating. That's not going to send him over the edge.”

“I want to date someone like you, Uncle Tommy,” Elle smiled. “Like when you dress up as Cher and sing with Papa. That's pretty weird to watch.”

“Your menu,” the waiter interrupted causing Tommy to groan again.

“It's not too weird,” Elle explains to the waiter. “Papa's always dressed like Cher too. It's only Uncle Tommy that wears the thong.”

“I'll just give you two a moment alone,” the waiter stuttered out as he walked away quickly.

“I'm going to be somebody's bitch in prison,” Tommy groaned.

 

….........................................

 

“And then the heel snapped,” Jacob said causing Becky to giggle.

“I can't believe you danced onstage with Madonna.”

“I can't believe you told that story,” Gabe whispered.

“Well it's not everyday you get to dance with Madonna while dressed up like her,” Jacob mused. “Anyway, it's a great story.”

“If you say so.”

“So have you done that?” Taylor frowned as he looked at his friend.

“I've never met Madonna.”

“I mean have you dressed as a woman?”

“It's called drag,” Jacob explained. “And we've all dragged up a little in our time.”

“I haven't,” Taylor scoffed.

“So you don't think dancing around a boxing ring in your pretty little shorts isn't drag?” Jacob scoffed. “Please. And they way you all have to shave your chests.”

“I've never shaved my chest,” Taylor frowned.

“Because there's no hair there to shave,” Becky mumbled.

“Well, Gabe shaves his,” Jacob pointed out. “In fact I helped him last time.”

“Okay, Jake,” Gabe let out a nervous laugh. “No need to tell all my secrets at once.”

“Well I guess I won't tell them what you do with the hair under your arms then,” Jacob whispered causing Gabe to grab onto his hand.

“I'll make you eat more than one slice of pizza,” Gabe warned in a teasing voice.

“I'll make you watch Wicked with me again,” Jacob answered back.

“Will you cry during like every other time we watch it?” Gabe teased.

“I'm not ashamed of crying,” Jacob smirked. “It takes a real man to shed a tear.”

“You do look pretty cute when you cry,” Gabe mused. “It makes me feel all protective over you.”

“Aw...” Gabe pulled back from his boyfriend to look across the table at Becky. “You guys are so cute.”

“I forgot you two were there.”

“Maybe we should just order now,” Jacob sighed as he looked over at Taylors shocked face.

“Maybe we should,” Gabe smiled sadly as he slipped his had away from Jacob's.

 

….....................................

 

“It's a boxing ring?” Sebastian said surprised.

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “I thought you would like to stand in the same ring that Mike Tyson once fought in. I mean he is your favorite right?”

“Where are we?” Sebastian asked as he looked around the dark room.

“It's a boxing museum,” Kris answered. “I thought this would be a better way to end your birthday than hanging out with Gaga.”

“And her kick ass swimming pool,” Adam added as he stood swaying a little.

“Is he drunk?” Sebastian frowned.

“A little,” Kris sighed. “It's his first night off in a while.”

“Want to fight?” Adam asked as he walked towards the ring.

“Who's he talking to?” Sebastian whispered.

“I hope it's you,” Kris whispered back.

“Come on,” Adam laughed as he climbed into the ring. “We could totally reenact the fight tonight.”

“Go on Dad,” Sebastian said pushing Kris towards the ring.

“I think he's talking to you,” Kris said stepping back. “Don't you want to stand in the famous ring.”

“I really don't want to beat up my own Papa,” Sebastian frowned. “Especially when he's drunk, and... what's he doing?”

“Boxing?” Kris said unsure.

“He looks like he's doing Madonna's Vogue,” Sebastian remarked dryly.

“Who's going to fight me?”

“Why don't you just come down now, Papa?” Sebastian called out. “We could go back to the hotel and see what Jacob and Elle are doing.”

“But I want to fight,” Adam pouted. “I want you to have a good birthday.”

“I don't think fighting my Papa would a good idea,” Sebastian frowned. “One of us could get hurt.”

“Well I'm not going to hit you,” Adam sighed. “What kind of Papa do you think I am? We can just pretend. Come on Seb. Fight me.” Adam held his fists up causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

“Okay, I'll pretend to fight you.”

Kris stood back watching Sebastian climb into the ring. “Maybe this wasn't a good idea.”

“You're such a worry wort,” Adam smirked as he began dancing around Sebastian. “I know what I'm doing.”

“How much champagne did you have?” Kris quizzed.

“A lot,” Adam answered as he began fake pushing Sebastian. “Hit me back.”

“Okay,” Sebastian frowned as he began fake pushing Adam's stomach. “This has to be the weirdest birthday ever.”

“Oh we should have brought a camera,” Adam said as he swung his fist near Sebastian's head.

“I'm sure there are security cameras taking it all in,” Kris sighed. “And be careful. We don't need any broken noses.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he stumbled towards Sebastian. “I know what...ouch.”

“Sorry,” Sebastian winced. “I thought you were going the other way.”

Kris covered his face with his hands as he walked towards the ring. “Is there blood?”

“Yes,” Adam mumbled.

“Is it yours?”

“Uh huh,” Adam answered.

“I'm so sorry Papa,” Sebastian said in a rush. “I really did think you were going the other way.”

“Son of a bitch, that's sore,” Adam winced as he pulled his hands away from his nose. “Is it always that sore when you get hit?”

“I'm so grounded aren't I?” Sebastian groaned. “I can't believe I hit my own Papa.”

“We should have went to Gaga's pool,” Kris sighed as he climbed into the ring. “Let me see it.”

“No one's ever hit me before,” Adam mused.

“I'm the worst son ever,” Sebastian groaned.

“I don't think it's broken,” Kris said as he held Adam's face in his hands.

“I think I'm sober now,” Adam said in a daze.

“I bet you are,” Kris laughed.

Adam looks around the ring until he finds Sebastian standing in the corner. “Did I hurt you, baby.”

Kris let out a choked laugh. “You got your ass kicked by your thirteen-year-old.”

“I'm so sorry, Papa,” Sebastian frowned causing Adam to open his arms.

“Come here.”

Sebastian walked towards Adam wrapping his arms around his waist. “Are you sore.”

“I will be tomorrow.”

“I am really sorry,” Sebastian said as he looked up at Adam's bloody nose.

“Not as sorry as I'll be in the morning,” Adam sighed as he tightened his grip on Sebastian's shoulders.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	20. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 20

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Why is there pain.”

Kris's head sprung up from the pillow at the sound of his husband's sleepy voice. “What?”

“Pain, I feel pain.”

“Your nose?”

“I think so,” Adam groaned as he rolled onto Kris's side of the bed.

“Yeah, that's because Sebastian smacked you on the nose last night,” Kris said with a lazy smile on his face.

“Are you telling me I had a drunken fight with my son?” Adam groaned.

“It wasn't really a fight,” Kris laughed. “You didn't stand a chance.”

“What the hell was I drinking last night?”

“Champagne,” Kris answered. “And you started the fight with your son.”

“Okay, there’s a lot of things I'm not understanding,” Adam groaned.

“You climbed into the boxing ring and wanted a play fight with your son,” Kris explained as he rolled onto his back. “He tried to say no, but you wouldn't listen.”

“You really wouldn't, Papa.”

Adam jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice from the bottom of the bed. “Why aren't you in Jacob's room with him?”

“We got back really late last night,” Sebastian shrugged. “Dad didn't want to wake him up, so I slept here.”

Adam sat up from the bed slowly. “Kris make the room stop spinning.”

Kris grabbed his husband's t-shirt dragging him back down onto the mattress. “Close your eyes and don't move.”

“What's wrong with him?” Sebastian frowned.

“It's called a hangover,” Kris explained. “Something you get from drinking too much.”

“And how do you get rid of it?”

“Sleep,” Adam answered lazily. “Lots and lots of sleep.”

“Want me to get you a cold towel for your nose?” Sebastian asked as he leaned over Adam. “It might take the pain away.”

“I'll be okay, baby boy.” Adam reached up to pat Sebastian's cheek. “You're a good boy.”

“I punched you on the nose last night,” Sebastian frowned. “I really don't think I am.”

“Come here,” Adam smiled as he tugged Sebastian down until he was laying between him and Kris on the bed. “Let's just get a few more hours of sleep.”

Sebastian wiggled around under Adam's heavy arm. “You want me to sleep here? Like in the bed with you.”

“Uh huh,” Adam mumbled already falling back asleep.

“But I'm thirteen.”

“Uh huh.”

“Papa?” Sebastian whispered. “Papa?” Sebastian let out a heavy sigh as he turned his head towards Kris. “Dad I'm stuck.”

“Huh?”

“I'm stuck under Papa's arm.”

Kris opened one of his eyes to look at his son. “Don't fight it. Once he's decided he wants to snuggle with you, there is no way of escaping.”

“Great,” Sebastian sighed. “How long will he sleep for?”

“Until the room stops spinning,” Kris answered before closing his eyes again.

“Great,” Sebastian sighed.

 

…................................

 

Tommy watched quietly as Elle began waking up beside him. “Morning.”

“Do I have to go to school?”

“No,” Tommy laughed. “You're still in Vegas.”

“Oh yeah,” Elle smiled. “Where's my Daddy and Papa?”

“They didn't come by to pick you up last night, so they must have got back late.”

Elle stretched her arms up letting out a yawn. “You don't snore like my Papa does.”

“I know,” Tommy laughed. “I've shared a bed with him before.”

“Does he hug you too?”

“He can't help it,” Tommy answered. “He's a snugly person. You're a lot like him. I woke up in the middle of the night thinking I was getting attacked by a very big spider. There was arms and legs everywhere.”

Elle let out a giggle as she buried her face into the pillow. “When I sleep over at Uncle Brad's he never let me sleep in the bed beside him. He says I'm not good for his beauty sleep.”

“Your Uncle Brad has issues,” Tommy pointed out.

“That's what my Daddy says.”

“That's why I've always said your Daddy was a very smart man,” Tommy smiled. “Now should we get up and have some breakfast?”

“Is that what rockstars do in the morning?”

“I think it's what most people do,” Tommy mused. “Anyway, you've lived in a house with a rockstar for nine years. You should know what we do.”

“My Papa isn't a rockstar at home,” Elle giggled. “He just likes to lie around on the sofa and watch really bad TV shows.”

“That's what I do at home,” Tommy shrugged. “Although my shows are really good.”

“So you don't party all the time?”

“No,” Tommy laughed. “I think my party days are over. Anyway, Aunt Steph won't let me party at home. She says I make too much mess.”

“Uncle Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don't you and Aunt Steph have kids?” Elle asked. “My Papa said you would be a great Daddy.”

Tommy let his smile slip a little as he looked at his Niece. “I guess it just never happened for us, honey.”

“Why?”

“I mean we tried,” Tommy said carefully. “We just weren't lucky.”

“And why don't you do what Daddy and Papa did to get us?” Elle quizzed. “Lots of people say they can't have kids, but they've had four.”

Tommy put the smile back on his face as he climbed out of the bed. “Why don't we get dressed and go find the others.”

“Yeah, “Elle nodded in agreement. “Gabe promised me he and Jacob would take me somewhere today.”

“Well let's get dressed then.” Tommy helped Elle out of bed. “I'm in the mood for food.”

“So what do rockstars eat for breakfast?” Elle quizzed as she walked into the bathroom.

“Small children who ask too many questions,” Tommy answered before nudging Elle into the bathroom and closing the door.

“Well that was rude.”

 

…...................................

 

“I think your parents would kill me if they saw us right now.”

“And then use your body to beat me to death,” Jacob yawned out. “Anyway, it's not like we're doing anything wrong. We only fell asleep in the same bed.”

“Half naked.”

“With our tops off,” Jacob corrected. “And I would think my parents would trust us. It's not like we're actually having sex. You're too much of a prude for that.”

“Me?” Gabe scoffed. “I'm not a prude.”

“You still ask my permission to kiss me.”

“It's called being a gentleman, smart ass.”

“Prude, gentleman, whatever,” Jacob said with a flip on his hand. “My point is that my parents trust you completely.”

“I don't think I like that,” Gabe frowned as he rolled over onto his side. “Shouldn't every parent fear the dangerous boyfriend?”

“Dangerous boyfriend?” Jacob scoffed. “Please explain.”

“I'm a sixteen-year-old boxering champion with a bitching sixpack, and...”

“And who cried when we watched Bambi together.”

“Hey, you started with the crying,” Gabe said pointing a warning finger. “I was only crying to make you feel better.”

“Face it,” Jacob smiled. “You're a nice guy. Your weirdly cut hair, and your big muscles might make you look scary, but deep down, you're a sweetheart.”

“Why do I love you again?”

“Shut up,” Jacob laughed smacking Gabe on the chest.

Gabe grabbed onto Jacob's hand keeping it on his chest. “Did you have fun last night?”

“Your friend is great...”

“But?”

“No but,” Jacob answered.

“There's a but,” Gabe said seriously. “I saw it too.”

“The way Taylor kept going into shock every time we touched?”

“Exactly,” Gabe sighed. “I figured he was okay with it. I mean, he told me he was.”

“At least he's trying,” Jacob remarked. “That's more than can be said for most guys his age.”

“Like my brothers?” Gabe asked with a sigh.

“Yeah, like your brothers,” Jacob sighed. “Are you still upset about that?”

“About my whole family abandoning me at the age of sixteen?”

“Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question to ask.”

“It's the fact that my brothers, or even my father won't talk to me. It's the fact that my own mother has turned her back on me. Mom's are supposed to be different. They're love is supposed to be stronger than anything. They shouldn't abandon their children.”

“I don't know about that,” Jacob sighed. “I don't remember my mother.”

Gabe let got of Jacob's hand to run his fingertips over his his jaw. “And how do you feel about that? I don't think you've ever talked about your mother before.”

“I don't know her,” Jacob shrugged. “I guess I must have met her when she was carrying Elle, but we don't really talk about her at home.”

“Is that what you want?” Gabe frowned. “I mean, there's a woman walking around out there who gave birth to you, and you know nothing about her.”

“I don't see her as my mother,” Jacob shrugged. “She gave me life, but Papa and Dad are the ones that wanted me here.”

“So Adam's your real Dad?” Gabe asked as he ran his finger over Jacob's lips. “You have his lips, and his eyes.”

“And I have my Uncle Neil's hair color,” Jacob added. “My Dad's really a strawberry blonde.”

“So he's your real Dad?”

“They're both my real Dad, but yes, Papa is my biological father.”

“And you share a Mom with Elle?”

“And Elle's biological father is my Dad.”

“And Sophia and Sebastian have the same Mom and Dad, but are adopted by your parents?”

“Just my Dad,” Jacob answered. “Back then two gay men couldn't adopt a child together.”

“But they could raise it?”

“I guess,” Jacob shrugged. “It's a silly law.”

“Is it still that way now?”

“I don't think so,” Jacob shrugged. “Why?”

“I guess there's just a lot of things to think about when you're a gay man,” Gabe mused. “I just never thought about how I would have kids.”

“I don't think many sixteen-year-old boys do,” Jacob frowned.

“You don't want kids one day?”

“I don't know.”

“You don't want what your parents have?”

“Well sure I want that,” Jacob answered.

“With me?” Gabe asked as he rolled onto his back.

“Are you asking me if I want a family with you one day?” Jacob asked as he rolled onto his side.

“I am,” Gabe answered honestly. “Is that okay?”

“I guess my parents seem happy,” Jacob mused. “We must have had something to do with it, but I really don't want to get married right now.”

“I'm talking about the future,” Gabe smiled. “Years from now when we've both done everything we want to do.”

“That would be nice,” Jacob smiled. “My parents didn't get married until they were in their late twenties.”

“And they seem pretty happy together,” Gabe mused.

“Yeah,” Jacob agreed as he snuggled into Gabe's side.

 

….......................................

 

“You're an idiot,” Adam snapped as he grabbed his robe from the back of the bathroom door.

“I'm an idiot?” Kris scoffed. “Who got beaten up by his thirteen-year-old son last night?”

“I was drunk.”

“And that also explains the reason for that,” Kris snapped as he pointed at Adam.

“Why didn't you watch me?”

“Because you're my husband and not one of my kids,” Kris snapped. “I don't even know how the hell you don't remember getting it. I mean look at it.”

“I can't,” Adam snapped. “I can't see it from here. You're still an idiot.”

“Why?”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed.

“Well I'm not the one with that on their ass,” Kris said pointing.

“What am I going to do?” Adam groaned as he stood naked in the bathroom.

“Not sit down for a few hours,” Kris answered with a smirk.

“This isn't funny,” Adam snapped. “I have a tattoo on my ass.”

“I should be the angry one here,” Kris snapped back. “It's the most stupidest thing I've ever seen.”

“I know that,” Adam snapped. “I think I was trying to be funny.”

“Adam,” Kris breathed out. “You have an no entry sign tattoo'd on your ass. How is that funny?”

“Ironic then,” Adam snapped. “I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I don't even know who gave it to me. Did you leave me alone at any point?”

Kris let out a sign as he leaned against the sink. “Sebastian and I went and grabbed a burger at one point, but we were only gone ten minutes.”

“Gaga's people must have done it,” Adam sighed.

“And you don't remember?”

“I don't want to talk about this anymore,” Adam snapped. “Can you just help me?”

“How?”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed. “It's stinging.”

“Because you got it in a club,” Kris pointed out. “You are going to call Gaga later and make sure whoever did this knows what they were doing.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam groaned. “Just help me.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled looking down at the tattoo. “Bend over.”

“Excuse me?”

“I'm going to rub cream onto it,” Kris explained as he looked through Adam's makeup bag. “It'll stop the stinging.”

Adam leaned over the sink and rested his chin on his hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Just be thankful that I'm the only one that gets to see this side of you,” Kris mused as he began gently rubbing the cream into Adam's skin.

“You better not tell anyone about this,” Adam warned.

“Yeah, like I'm going to do that,” Kris said shaking his head as he continued to apply the cream.

 

…....................................

 

“You should grow your hair a little,” Jacob remarked as he stood behind Gabe while he did his hair.

“What is it with you and my hair?”

“I just think you would be cute with it longer,” Jacob shrugged. “Then I'd have something to play with when we're making out.”

“We're allowed to play with each others hair when we make out?” Gabe asked surprised.

“Well, you're not allowed to play with mine,” Jacob answered. “No one's allowed to touch my hair.”

“I have the same rule for mine,” Gabe smirked.

“You don’t have that much hair,” Jacob answered dryly.

“And you have too much,” Gabe pointed out before turning back to look at himself in the mirror. “So where are we going to take your little sister today?”

“What?”

“I sort of promised her we would spend some time with her today.”

“Why?”

“I don't know really,” Gabe frowned. “She just looked at me with those big eyes and I was agreeing with her.”

“That's why you don't look her in the eye,” Jacob sighed. “She's like a newborn puppy. If you look too closely you fall in love.”

“Funny,” Gabe smiled. “I've always thought that about you.”

“Being sweet won't get you anywhere,” Jacob pointed out as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“No?” Gabe asked as he came to stand behind Jacob.

“What are you doing?”

“I was going to give you a kiss,” Gabe said unsure. “Why?”

“You didn't ask first.”

“Maybe I'm trying to be romantic,” Gabe shrugged.

“Okay,” Jacob smiled as he turned to face his boyfriend. “Be romantic.”

“Why do I feel like you've just gave me permission?” Gabe frowned.

“This is you being romantic?”

Gabe rolled his eyes before leaning in and capturing Jacob's lips with his own.

 

…................................................

 

“So Sophia called me this morning,” Kris said causing everyone to look from their breakfast to look at him. “She said she's going to meet us in Dallas.”

“Why?” Adam frowned. “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Kris answered. “She flew to Dallas with a friend.”

“Hold on,” Adam said holding up his hand. “She's now flying across the country without permission?”

“She's almost nineteen,” Kris smiled. “I don't think she needs our permission.”

“She needs our money though.”

“And she gets it every month,” Kris pointed out. “It's not up to us what she spends it on.”

“Well who's this friend?”

“Is he freaking out because he knows it's a guy?” Jacob quizzed looking at his Dad.

“It's a guy?” Adam screeched. “I didn't know it was a guy. You know it's a guy?”

“I don't know anything,” Kris said holding up his hands. “I just know what she told me on the phone this morning. She's in Dallas with a friend and she wants to come to the concert.”

“What about Martin?”

“Yeah that didn't go anywhere,” Jacob answered causing everyone to turn and look at him. “What?”

“I think you're about to be questioned,” Gabe whispered before grabbing a piece of food from Jacob's plate.

“Start talking pretty boy,” Adam said.

“His name is Colton, and he's in her art class,” Jacob answered. “He's from Dallas and she's here to meet his family.”

“Where's Tristan?”

“With Mama.”

“My Mama knows about this?” Kris frowned. “How does she know and we don't?”

“Because Mama would approve,” Jacob sighed. “Sophia knew you would freak out if she told you about Colton.”

“Why?” Adam groaned. “How old is this one?”

“He's nineteen.”

“Is he a criminal?”

“No,” Jacob scoffed.

“So what's wrong with him?”

“Has he got a tail?” Sebastian asked.

“Is he ugly?” Elle added.

“There's nothing wrong with him,” Jacob said annoyed. “I've seen pictures of him. He's pretty cute.”

“Excuse me?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He's not cute like you,” Jacob sighed. “He's just...cute.”

“So why all the big secrets?” Kris asked. “Why are we just learning about him now?”

“He comes from an unusual family,” Jacob said carefully.

“Define unusual,” Adam said leaning forward in his seat.

“His father is sort of minister,” Jacob said looking at his Papa. “He's a pretty religious minister.”

“So he comes from a religious family?” Kris shrugged. “So do I.”

“I think this family isn't as understanding as yours, Dad,” Jacob said chewing on his bottom lip.”

“Oh god, she's dating a homophobe,” Adam groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	21. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 21

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“This is her way of rebelling,” Adam grumbled as he paced around the hotel room. “She's doing this to show us she's not our little girl anymore.”

“I think the rebelling came when she got pregnant at fifteen,” Kris pointed out. “Anyway, we don't know anything about this Colton. He might be a nice kid.”

“He comes from a religious family,” Adam said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Ouch.”

“What?”

“Pain in the ass.”

“Yes you are,” Kris smiled, “but let’s not dwell on it.”

“I'm talking about the tattoo, smart ass,” Adam said reaching around to rub his butt. “It's really sore.”

“Let me look,” Kris sighed.

“This is just the worst time ever,” Adam complained as he pulled his jeans down. “It feels red. Is it red?”

“What does red feel like?” Kris smirked.

“Hot and burning.”

“Then it's red,” Kris sighed. “Are you sure Gaga said the guy who did this is okay?”

“He's her personal tattooist,” Adam answered. “She said he travels everywhere with her.”

“And that makes so much sense.”

“Don't mock Gaga.”

“Just bend over,” Kris sighed. “I'll put more cream on it.”

“This is the worst...”

“Hey Adam, can you... Oh.”

Adam looked towards the hotel door. “Hey Tommy, Need something?”

“I was just...” Tommy paused to look at Kris. “Is this a freaky sex act?”

Kris looked down at his husband's naked ass before shaking his head. “No.”

“Is it a normal sex act?”

“Again I'm going to have to say no,” Kris answered.

“So what are you... is that a tattoo?”

“Gaga did it,” Kris explained, “when he was drunk.”

“What does it say?” Tommy asked taking a step forward.

“No entry,” Adam said with a shy smile.

“Really?” Tommy laughed taking another step forward to look. “Funny.”

“That's what I was going for,” Adam said.

“It's stupid,” Kris pointed out before slapping a handful of cream on the tattoo. “He's about to turn forty-nine and he's running out getting stupid tattoos. And he's got the cheek to complain about our daughter dating.”

“That's why I burst in,” Tommy remembered. “The kids are booked into their room, and Sophia called Jacob to say she's on her way over.”

“Is the homophobe with her?” Adam asked as he stood up to pull his jeans back up.

“Adam,” Kris warned. “We are going to be nice.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it,” Kris said smacking Adam on the ass. “You be nice.”

“Okay,” Adam winced as he rubbed his butt. “But one mention of hell and I'm beating the little bible boy up.”

“Let's just go and warn the kids,” Kris sighed. “Tommy, do I have to warn you?”

“Probably,” Tommy shrugged.

“Let’s just go,” Kris sighed.

 

…...............................

 

“Okay, here are the rules...”

“Rules?” Elle asked with a frown. “Why is there always rules?”

“Because you need them,” Kris answered. “Okay, now line up.” Jacob and Sebastian grumbled to themselves as they came to stand beside Elle. “You too Gabe.”

“I'm not part of this, am I?”

“Yes, you are,” Kris answered as he pushed Gabe towards Jacob. “Now, there is only one rule.”

“Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?” Tommy asked causing Adam to giggle.

“That's it,” Kris said annoyed. “You two in the line-up as well.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he moved to stand beside Gabe. “Okay, what's the rule.”

“Don't embarrass Sophia,” Kris said calmly. “That means no sarcastic comments, and trying to pick fights.”

“With Sophia or the homophobe?” Adam quizzed.

“I swear to god...”

“Okay, okay,” Adam said holding up his hands. “I'll be good.”

“Yeah right,” Jacob, Sebastian and Tommy scoffed at the same time.

 

…...................................

 

“I didn't realize how much I missed you until just now,” Kris whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sophia. “You okay?”

“Have you warned them?”

“They know not to start,” Kris smiled. “So where is this mysterious man?”

“He went ahead to meet his family,” Sophia answered. “I said I would meet him with them for dinner.”

“Do we get to meet him this trip, or are you keeping him private?”

Sophia pulled herself out of Kris arms to look at the rest of her family. “I don't know.”

“They've promised.”

“I guess you could meet him when he comes to pick me up.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled. “Now before he comes...”

“Yes he's nice,” Sophia interrupted. “He hasn't met Tristan yet.”

“Why not?”

“It's only been two months,” Sophia explained. “He met Martin and that didn't turn out. I want to make sure with this one.”

“But you're meeting his parents?”

“It's getting serious,” Sophia explained. “If the next few days go well, then I'll introduce him to Tristan.”

“And Tye?”

“Tye and I will always be in each others lives, but I know it wouldn't work out,” Sophia explained. “And he knows all about Colton. He met him when Uncle Cass brought him to New York last month.”

“I guess I don't have anything to worry about then,” Kris smiled. “Just be careful. Don't let his parents put you down.”

“Don't worry about the religion thing,” Sophia smiled. “Colton is fine with you and Papa.”

“That's great,” Kris frowned. “But I don't need Colton's permission. Don't let them think that tolerating our family is a good thing, and don't let them judge you because of Tristan.”

Sophia nodded her head as she wrapped her arms back around Kris's neck. “Don't worry, Daddy. I'm a big girl now.”

“Just be careful,” Kris whispered in his daughter's ear.

 

….................................

 

“Is he cute?”

“Papa,” Sophia groaned. “Can we not?”

“Well, is he nice to you?”

“Of course,” Sophia answered. “I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't.”

“Why did you keep it a secret?” Adam quizzed. “You've been dating him for two months.”

“Can you remember what it was like when you and Dad started dating?” Sophia quizzed. “Did you run out and tell everyone?”

“No,” Adam sighed. “But that was different.”

“I just wanted to be sure,” Sophia explained.

“And you're sure now?”

“I'm getting there.”

“Is it love?” Adam asked carefully.

“I think so,” Sophia said shyly.

“For both of you, or just you?”

“He told me he feels like he's falling in love with me,” Sophia said quietly.

“Okay,” Adam sighed heavily as he took hold of Sophia's hand. “I have one more question.”

“Oh god,” Sophia groaned.

“Do I have to ask it?”

“Yes we're having sex,” Sophia said avoiding Adam's stare. “But we're being very careful.”

“You're nineteen now,” Adam sighed. “I can't stop you, but I really wish...”

“I'm an adult, Papa.”

“Right,” Adam said with a short laugh. “Of course you are.”

“And we are being careful,” Sophia added. “I didn't just jump into bed with him right away. We took our time.”

“I don't need to hear the details,” Adam said holding up his hand. “Just don't rush into anything, and don't let him try and make you do something you don't want to. If he really cares about you, he'll respect you.”

“I know, Papa,” Sophia smiled.

“And if he does anything, and I mean anything to upset you, you call me. Call me and I'll be on the first plane to New York.” Adam stood up pulling Sophia with him. “Do you understand me?”

“Papa I know what a good man looks like,” Sophia explained. “I was raised by two. Colton's a good man. He treats me like you treat Dad. I promise you don't have to worry.”

“Well let me meet this Colton first,” Adam smiled as he pulled Sophia into his arms. “If he passes my test then I'll stop worrying.”

“Oh god, I hope he passes,” Sophia groaned into Adam's chest.

 

…...............................

 

“He's like a cowboy,” Adam mused as he watched Sophia walked into the venue with Colton by her side.

“He's tall.”

“And cute.”Adam and Kris both turned their heads to look at Jacob. “What?”

“Where's your boyfriend?” Kris quizzed.

“In the gym with Sebastian.”

“Better not let him hear you think another guys cute,” Kris mused. “He might get jealous.”

“He is sort of cute,” Adam said tilting his head to the side.

“He's nineteen,” Kris said dryly.

“And?”

“And you're not.”

“He's only three years older than me,” Jacob pointed out with a smirk.

“I'm telling Gabe,” Adam threatened.

“Oh relax,” Jacob sighed. “Gabe won't care.”

“You're too young for him,” Adam warned.

“Please tell me my husband and son aren't fighting over their daughter and sister's boyfriend,” Kris groaned. “Please tell me that isn't happening.”

“It's not a fight,” Adam laughed.

“Yeah,” Jacob agreed. “Well, it's not a fair fight. Papa doesn't stand a chance.”

“You little...”

“Dad, Papa?” Sophia stood holding Colton's hand. “I want you to meet Colton.”

“Hey,” Adam smiled. “Didn't see you two arrive.”

“Yeah right,” Jacob scoffed earning an elbow to the side by Adam. “Ouch.”

“Sorry son,” Adam smiled. “Didn't notice you there.”

“Hi,” Kris smiled reaching out to shake Colton's hand. “I'm Kris, and this is my husband Adam.”

“It's a pleasure,” Colton said smiling wide. “Sophia's told me a lot about you both. You sound like a swell family.”

“Swell,” Adam and Jacob mouthed causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

“Colton's Mom and Dad wanted to know if you guys would like to come to their barbeque later,” Sophia said. “Feel free to say no.”

“We'd love to,” Adam answered quickly. “Can we bring anything?”

“Just the whole family,” Colton said smiling wide again.

“Uncle Tommy is going to be so pleased,” Jacob smirked.

 

…...............................

 

“I can't believe I'm wearing plaid,” Jacob groaned causing Gabe to smile.

“I think you look cute.”

“Don't mock me,” Jacob said looking annoyed at his boyfriend. “I look like I drive a pickup. All I need is a hat, and my look is complete.”

“I've got a trucker hat if you...”

“I was being sarcastic,” Jacob snapped. “I'm not wearing this. I look stupid.”

“You look great,” Gabe sighed. “And you're the one that wanted to borrow it.”

“I don't want my clothes getting ruined by some farmer’s barbeque,” Jacob pointed out.

“And mine are okay to ruin?”

“How much did you pay for this shirt?” Jacob asked tugging at the collar.

“I don't remember,” Gabe shrugged. “I found it in a second hand store.”

“Oh my god,” Jacob gasped as he tugged off the shirt. “You mean you aren't the only one who's wore this?”

“What's wrong with that?”

“You don't see what's wrong?”

“You wear vintage clothes all the time,” Gabe pointed out.

“There is a big difference.”

Gabe shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the hotel room. “You should probably put something on before your Papa comes in.”

“He's seen me without a top before,” Jacob said with a smile. “What are you looking at?”

Gabe stopped looking around the room and turned back to Jacob. “Nothing.”

“Am I making you nervous?”

“No,” Gabe sulked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Why would I be nervous?”

“You look nervous.”

“I'm not nervous,” Gabe said defensively. “I just don't think you and I getting caught in your hotel room with your top off when your Papa is making his outfit inspections is a good idea.”

“We slept in the same bed last night,” Jacob pointed out.

“And he really doesn't need to know that,” Gabe said in a whisper. “I don't need them hating me for sleeping with their fifteen-year-old.”

“Sixteen next week,” Jacob corrected. “And we didn't sleep together. Saying things like that will only get your ass kicked by my Papa.”

“We just have to be more careful,” Gabe explained as he pulled another plaid shirt out of his bag. “Your parents are pretty cool about us spending time alone. I don't want to abuse their trust.”

“And when I started dating a boxer I really thought I was dating a bad boy.” Jacob shook his head as he accepted the shirt. “Yours?”

“Brand new.”

“Thank you,” Jacob smiled as he tugged the shirt over his shoulders.

“I don't want to ruin what we have,” Gabe explained as he rolled up the sleeves on Jacob's shirt. “I know you're a little confused about the sex thing.”

“The fact that you haven't even tried to have it with me?”

“Yes,” Gabe sighed. “There's a reason for that.”

“And that is?”

“We're too young,” Gabe answered. “Adding sex to our relationship would be a disaster.”

“You think?”

“Plus I don't know what the hell I would do,” Gabe admitted. “It's not like I've done it before.”

“I haven't either,” Jacob admitted. “I've seen a few movies though.”

“You've watched porn movies?” Gabe asked surprised.

“My parents aren't very good at hiding things,” Jacob shrugged.

“I've watched straight porn before,” Gabe admitted.

“Yuck,” Jacob winced. “Why would you do that?”

“To find out that naked girls isn't my thing.”

“Well, from what I've seen, it's not that hard,” Jacob shrugged. “You just have to figure out who's a top and who's a bottom.”

“Do we have to talk about this now?” Gabe groaned. “Your Papa is going to show up any second.”

“You are such a prude,” Jacob laughed causing Gabe shake his head.

 

….................................

 

Adam stepped back from Jacob's hotel door to look at Kris. “You know what we have to do, don't you?”

“Get rid of those movies the moment we get home,” Kris answered.

“I feel very ashamed of myself right now,” Adam said in a serious voice causing Kris to laugh.

“You're a bit of a prude yourself, aren't you?”

“Our son found our dirty movie collection,” Adam whispered. “We should both be prudish about that.”

“At least he's not having sex,” Kris whispered. “That's a good thing.”

“I like Gabe,” Adam smiled. “I want to keep this one.”

“And what about Colton?” Kris whispered as he watched Sophia and Colton walk out of Tommy's hotel room.

“I don't like him,” Adam whispered back.

“Why?”

“Because he's having sex with our daughter.”

“He's what?”

“So you guys ready?”

“I feel sick,” Kris admitted.

 

….............................

 

“Has anyone ever seen the movie Deliverance?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Not helping, Tommy,” Kris said as he looked around the backyard.

“What happens in Deliverance?” Jacob quizzes.

“Banjos,” Gabe answered quietly.

“And screaming like a pig,” Adam added.

“I can scream like a pig,” Elle smiled before opening her mouth.

“Not now baby,” Kris said placing his hand over Elle's mouth. “Let's just act normal in front of our new friends.”

“They're all wearing plaid,” Sebastian pointed out. “It's like Dad's found his people.”

“You're not funny,” Kris said with a warning finger.

“He's a little funny,” Adam shrugged.

“Oh crap, they've spotted us,” Tommy groaned. “Should we run?”

“This isn't the movie Deliverance,” Adam whispered. “Can't we just be a normal family for once?”

“No,” everyone answered at the same time.

“So you made it.”

Kris looked up at the overweight man in front of him. “Hi, I'm Kris.”

“Joe.” Kris accepted the outstretched hand. “I'm Colton's father. This is my wife Mary.”

“Joe and Mary,” Tommy smiled. “Nice.”

“This is my husband, Adam, and the rest is our little family,” Kris pointed out causing everyone to wave.

“Well come on,” Joe smiled. “The burgers are ready.”

“Oh great,” Jacob groaned. “There goes my diet.”  
................................  
Adam and Kris sat side by side wearing the same confused expression.

“You should think about it,” Joe smiled. “It works.”

“I don't think so,” Kris smiled.

“Yeah, I like how we are.”

“Becoming straight doesn't mean you have to end your relationship,” Mary pointed out. “You would still be friends.”

“Oh my god they're crazy,” Jacob whispered.

“We just think that if everyone followed God's way, then our world would be a better place,” Joe said. “There would be no more war.”

“I really don't think our marriage started any wars,” Adam laughed.

“Oh you both aren't married,” Mary smiled. “Not in God's eyes.”

Adam turned to look down the table at Sophia. “Maybe this isn't a good conversation to have in front of the children.”

“But the children should know,” Mary pressed. “It says clearly in the Bible that man should not lay with man.”

“As clear as day,” Joe added. “You can't argue with that.”

“Actually you can,” Gabe said quietly causing everyone to look at him. “I mean if you wanted to.”

“And what do you know about the Bible, young man?” Mary asked smiling at Gabe.

“A lot,” Gabe sighed. “My parents had me at church every time the doors opened.”

“You come from a religious family?”

“You could say that,” Gabe shrugged.

“And you believe you're gay?” Joe asked with a frown. “Your parents much be worried about you.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked at Gabe. “We're not kidnapping him or anything. He's pretty safe with us.”

“My parents don't agree with me being gay,” Gabe answered.

“Of course,” Joe and Mary answered at the same time.

“But your idea that men should not lay with man has something to do with gay is pretty wrong,” Gabe said before taking a bite out of his burger.

“Oh don't be silly, young man,” Mary smiled. “Of course it means that.”

“It means that now because that's what religion has made it mean,” Gabe explained. “But that's not what it meant when it was written.”

“What's he talking about?” Adam asked confused.

“He's confused,” Joe answered.

“No I'm not,” Gabe answered. “When it was written in the Bible man should not lay with man like he does with woman, it meant he shouldn't treat men and woman the same.”

“Really?” Jacob frowned.

“You see, back then woman were classed as being below men. They weren't equal. So they were basically saying that men shouldn't stand beside another woman like he should with a man. It's got nothing to do with sex.”

“And what about it being an abomination?” Mary asked.

“Abomination didn't mean it was a sin,” Gabe shrugged. “That was another word religion changed the meaning of. Abomination meant unclean. Just like wearing two different fabrics is. Everyone wears two different fabrics these days, but no one cares.”

“Well what about Sodom and Gomorrah?” Joe asked. “It is very clear that in the bible that men were punished by god for relating in sins of the flesh with other men.”

“The people in Sodom and Gomorrah were punished for raping other men,” Gabe explained. “That's why God punished them. It wasn't because they had sex with other men, but because they raped those men. And I think we can all agree that rape is a sin.”

“We should be following God's words,” Mary said in an annoyed tone.

“I agree,” Gabe smiled. “I've never raped anyone. Plus if we did follow God's words then a lot things would be different today. No one would be divorced for a start.”

“Anyone else getting a headache?” Sophia asked for the other end of the table.

“Me,” Sebastian said holding up his hand.

“Yes,” Joe smiled. “Maybe we shouldn't be having this heavy conversation among children.”

“Do you think my Papa and Daddy shouldn't love each other?” Elle asked looking up and Joe.

“Oh I don't think we should be having this conversation,” Kris groaned.

“But I want to know,” Elle whined. “Do you?”

Joe smiled down at Elle. “I'm sure they love each other, but...”

“They do,” Elle interrupted. “They love us too, and they don't care what we are.”

“And that's a very nice thing,” Joe answered. “But...”

“Lots of religious people care what you are,” Elle interrupted again. “They judge you, but my Mama said only God can judge you. She said that God made my Papa and Daddy, and that he loves them just the way they are. And she said that God would be angry at people who judge, because that's his job.”

“Yes, but...”

“And she said that everyone sins, and that no one is perfect. And people who say they are, well they are big fat liars.”

“I'm not going to win this argument, am I?” Joe asked with a smile.

“Probably not,” Elle shrugged. “Would you like one of my chocolates?”

“Thank you,” Joe smiled.

“Did our nine-year old just win a religious debate with a minister?” Adam whispered leaning into Kris's side.

“She's getting more and more like my Mama everyday,” Kris sighed as he watched Elle chat with Joe.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	22. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 22

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“I think we're losing this one,” Adam groaned as he settled back against the sofa.

“We are not losing him,” Kris laughed. “He just wanted to spend his birthday with his boyfriend.”

“And Sophia wants to spend Christmas and New Year in New York with Colton.”

“Stop it,” Kris warned.

“Stop what?”

“Stop saying his name likes it a bad word,” Kris answered. “He's a nice kid.”

“His parents are crazy.”

“They were very nice to us after they realized they weren't going to save us from our sinful ways,” Kris smirked. “Oh when Elle announced one of her Uncles liked to dress in drag, I thought I was going to fall off my chair. The look on Joe's face.”

“Next time we go to Dallas I'm taking Brad with me,” Adam announced. “That will end Sophia and Colton's little romance.”

“Just relax, he's a nice kid,” Kris said. “And apparently Tristan loves him.”

“Of course he does,” Adam sighed. “My opinion doesn't count.”

“What if my Mama didn't approve of you?” Kris asked. “Would you have wanted me to end our relationship?”

“That was completely different,” Adam sighed. “We weren't nineteen.”

“I was twenty-four,” Kris pointed out. “I was still just a baby.”

“You were married,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I think you were mature enough to know if you wanted to date me or not.”

“And Sophia's a mother,” Kris pointed out. “I think she's mature enough to know who she wants to date. She's an adult.”

“I really wish people would stop saying that,” Adam sighed. “I don't see an adult when I look at her.”

“You still see that little girl,” Kris smiled. “I get that. I see that too, but we have to face reality. She's not our little girl anymore.”

“And Jacob?”

“He's never been our little girl,” Kris frowned.

“I mean he's not our little boy anymore,” Adam sighed shaking his head.

“He's sixteen,” Kris answered. “He wants to grow up, but we still have two years before he's leaving us for college.”

“So I get to call him my little boy for another two years?”

“Not to his face,” Kris answered. “But sure.”

“And then we're left with Sebastian.”

“And Elle.”

“And then nothing,” Adam sighed. “We've got nine more years, and then nothing.”

“We've had this conversation before,” Kris frowned. “I swear we have.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam sighed. “I'll stop having my mini nervous breakdown.”

“Mini?” Kris scoffed.

“Let's just give Jacob his gifts before he leaves on his date.”

“What did you buy him?”

“Something that you shouldn't know the price of,” Adam answered. “What about you?”

“I have no idea,” Kris shrugged. “Brad helped me. It's some sort of fashion thing.”

“To wear?”

“I really have no idea.”

“You haven't seen it?”

“I've seen it,” Kris answered. “I just don't know what the hell you would do with it. It has holes for your arms... or legs. Really I have no idea.”

“I'm sure he'll love it,” Adam smiled. “I got him a new winter coat.”

“For living in LA?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh we will have to go to Paris to try it out,” Adam answered.

“Of course,” Kris smiled.

“Plus there's his surprise from the family.”

“Think he's going to be surprised?” Kris asked.

“A brand new car before he's even had a driving lesson?” Adam asked causing Kris to laugh. “I know we're going overboard with the gifts, but this is a special birthday.”

“I agree,” Kris nodded. “And Sophia got an apartment for her eighteenth.”

“God help us when Elle hits sixteen,” Kris sighed causing Adam to laugh.

 

…..........................

 

“Oh my god, it's a vintage waistcoat,” Jacob gasped as he opened Kris's gift.

“That's what it is.”

“Look how beautiful it is,” Adam said in a daze causing Kris to look over at Sebastian.

“I have no idea either,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Where did you find this?”

“Some little dark store Brad took me to,” Kris answered. “Is it okay?”

“It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” Jacob answered as he ran his fingertips over the buttons.

“It really is,” Adam agreed.

“Okay,” Kris said unsure. “How about we give Jacob the family gift now?”

“There's more gifts?” Jacob asked surprised. “The coat and the waistcoat isn't it?”

“You don't turn sixteen everyday,” Adam smiled before handing Jacob a small box.

“Can I open it?” Jacob asked studying the box.

“Other wise you won't know what it is,” Kris answered with a smile.

Jacob opened the box up slowly before looking up at Adam confused. “It's a key.”

“Are you throwing him out?” Sebastian frowned.

“Yeah that's kind of mean,” Elle added.

“It's a car key,” Kris said watching Jacob's eye widen. “Happy birthday, son.”

“You bought me a car?”

“No they just got you a key,” Sebastian smirked. “Of course it's a car.”

“But I don't know how to drive,” Jacob frowned looking at both his parents.

“We've already got lessons lined up for you,” Kris said. “It's outside if you want to see it.”

“Me first,” Elle yelled as she ran out of the living room.

“I am so getting a motorbike when I turn sixteen,” Sebastian yelled as he raced after Elle.

“I can't believe you bought me a car,” Jacob breathed out. “This is too much.”

“Want us to take it back?” Adam asked.

“No,” Jacob answered quickly as he stood up. “Thank you.”

“Go,” Kris laughed. “Before you brother and sister drive it out of the gates.

 

….....................................

 

“So you know the speed limit in LA?”

“Yes.”

“And you know I can fight?”

“What?” Gabe laughed as he looked across the kitchen table at Adam.

“I can fight,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders. “I spent my early twenties in a relationship with a catty man who used to need a lot of protecting when we were out at the clubs. So I can fight.”

“Okay,” Gabe said with a nervous laugh.

“And most of the time my boyfriend was in drag,” Adam added. “So just remember that.”

“Are you trying to tell me that Jacob's going to come down those stairs in drag?” Gabe frowned. “Because I'm not ready for that.”

“I'm trying to tell you I'm tough,” Adam sighed. “You might look all big with your muscles, but I will kick your sixteen-year-old ass if you hurt my son.”

“I've been dating Jacob for six months,” Gabe pointed out. “Shouldn't this have been a talk we should have had sooner?”

“I was busy,” Adam shrugged. “I'm having it now.”

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out. “I love you son.”

“What?”

“You're asking what my intentions are, aren't you?”

“Sort of,” Adam shrugged.

“Well I love your son,” Gabe repeated. “A lot.”

“That's a good start,” Adam smiled. “But what do you know about love at sixteen?”

“I know I can feel it.”

“And you respect him?”

“I haven't met anyone who doesn't,” Gabe answered. “Jacob has so much respect for himself that everyone else has to.”

“You're very good at this,” Adam whispered as he leaned over the table.

“Thank you,” Gabe whispered back.

“But seriously,” Adam said leaning back. “Life is never easy for Jacob. I would like your relationship with him to be easy.”

“I do too,” Gabe said. “I've not had the easiest time either.”

“Right,” Adam smiled softly. “So just be good to each other then. Don't let others distract you.”

“Are you telling me not to cheat?”

“I think so,” Adam sighed. “Everything about you screams popular kid. Jacob's never been the popular kid. I don't want you thinking you can do better than him.”

“Adam,” Gabe laughed. “I know better than anyone just how lucky I am. You don't have to worry about other boys distracting me. I don't even notice anyone anymore.”

“Do you know who you remind me of?” Adam asked with a smile.

“Your husband?”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed. “You're a lot like Kris.”

“Well we were brought up in the same town,” Gabe shrugged.

“Must be that Conway water then,” Adam remarked causing Gabe to nod his head.

 

…....................................

 

“Where are you taking me?” Jacob asked with a wide smile.

“You'll see.”

“Does it involve mud?” Jacob asked as he looked down at his outfit.

“Now why would it involve mud?” Gabe frowned.

“I don't know,” Jacob sighed. “You boys always do weird things. Sebastian wants to jump out of a plane for his birthday.”

“We aren't doing that either,” Gabe laughed. “Don't worry, what I have planned I know you'll love.”

“I'm sure I will,” Jacob smiled as he settled back into his seat.

“So your Papa had the talk with me.”

“The talk?”

“Hurt my son and I'll kill you talk,” Gabe explained as he pulled the car to a stop. “I think he meant it.”

“He's crazy,” Kris laughed. “But I wouldn't argue with him. He probably could actually kill you.”

“That's why I plan on doing what he says.”

“And what did he say?”

“He told me I better be good to you,” Gabe answered as he unbuckled Jacob's belt. “We're here.”

Jacob looked out of the window at the apartment complex. “Where are we?”

“Home,” Gabe answered as he pushed open the car door. “Well, my home, but I can share.”

“You have your own home?” Jacob frowned. “When did you get your own home?”

“Come on,” Gabe smiled. “I'll give you a tour.”

“But...” Jacob trailed off as he watched Gabe run around the car to open the door for him. “You're full of surprises.”

“I know,” Gabe smiled wide as he reached out to take Jacob's hand.

 

….....................................

 

“It's empty,” Jacob frowned as he looked around the apartment. “Did you get robbed?”

“I just got the keys today,” Gabe laughed. “I haven't had a chance to decorate yet.”

“Why do you have your own apartment?” Jacob asked turning to look at his boyfriend. “Why aren't you living with your coach?”

“I sort of got a letter in last month from my Dad's lawyer,” Gabe said quietly as he took Jacob's coat. “Apparently they're happy to sign papers for me to become an adult.”

“I don't understand.”

“I got a letter saying if I wanted to become emancipated from my parents, then they would be happy to sign the papers for me,” Gabe explained without looking at Jacob. “I guess they can't come round to the fact that I'm gay.”

“Gabe...”

“It's okay, Jake,” Gabe said with a forced smile. “I'm okay. I signed the papers, and now I'm an adult.” Gabe turned to look at his boyfriend. “I got control of all of my money, so I thought I was ready to get my own place. I can't stay with my coach forever.”

“Why didn't you tell me all this?” Jacob asked. “You've kept it a secret all these weeks.”

“I wanted this to be your surprise,” Gabe smiled. “We don't have to hang out in my car anymore.”

Jacob looked around the empty apartment. “My parents are going to love that.”

“I've already got an idea on how we can convince them to let you come over here,” Gabe smiled.

“How?”

“I need someone to help me decorate this place,” Gabe answered. “If I'm left to do it, nothing will match.”

“So my birthday gift is your apartment?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Gabe sighed as he took Jacob by the hand. “Your gift is in the bedroom.”

“Oh,” Jacob said surprised as he followed Gabe towards the closed bedroom door.

“Relax,” Gabe laughed. “It's only a picnic.” Gabe opened the door to reveal a blanket on the floor with candles spread around it. “I don't have a bed yet.”

“Oh.”

“Come on,” Gabe laughed. “There might be a gift in here for you too.”

 

…........................................

 

“Can we do something big for New Year?” Elle quizzed as Adam helped her into bed.

“Like what?”

“Well Daddy says we're all going to be in Boston for it,” Elle explained. “Can we do something special there?”

“I'm going to be singing that night, but I'm sure we can do something after.”

“When do I get to sing with you again?”

“When you realize I'm the star of this tour,” Adam answered seriously.

“Okay,” Elle said shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe I can put on a show that night too.”

“On New Years?”

“Yes.”

“And who's going to come to this show?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My Daddy, and my brothers,” Elle answered. “And all your fans.”

“But my fans will be going to my show,” Adam pointed out.

“I was thinking I could stand outside your show and sell tickets to mine,” Elle explained. “Then they can pick what show they want to go to.”

“You would make my fans pick between me and you?” Adam asked with a laugh.

“Yes.”

“And you think you'll win?”

“Yes,” Elle answered. “I think your fans would pick me.”

“Why?”

“Because you've been around since forever,” Elle shrugged. “I'm new. Everyone likes new.”

“My fans would not pick you over me,” Adam pointed out. “That just wouldn't happen.”

“We'll see,” Elle smiled.

“Yes we will.”

“Papa?”

“Yes Elle,” Adam sighed.

“Can I borrow Uncle Tommy on New Years?”

“No,” Adam said annoyed. “No you can't.”

“I'll just ask him,” Elle shrugged. “I'm sure he'll pick me too.”

 

….......................................

 

“Should we be concerned about how close Jacob and Gabe seem to be getting?” Kris asked as he lay his head on Adam's shoulder.

“Now why would you say that?” Adam groaned. “You know when you worry, I worry.”

“Every time Jacob talks about his relationship with Gabe it's like he's talking about forever,” Kris explained. “I just don't want him getting hurt.”

“I wouldn't worry too much about that,” Adam smiled. “Gabe sounds pretty serious about Jacob. I can see he loves him.”

“I don't want any of them getting serious,” Kris sighed. “They're only sixteen.”

“Come on, Kris,” Adam sighed as he wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder. “You remember when you were sixteen? I bet you thought you and Katy would be together forever. I was sure me and Leonardo Dicaprio were going to go the distance.”

“And look,” Kris sighed. “Neither of us ended up with our soul mates. Thirty years later and we aren't with the people we thought we'd be with at sixteen. I don't want Jacob to get hurt.”

“Are you unhappy because you're not with Katy?”

“That's not what I meant,” Kris sighed.

“Because I'm pretty happy that I'm not with Leo. I don't think I could have put up with going to the Laker games every weekend.”

“I'm being silly.”

“Yes,” Adam smiled as he leaned down to kiss Kris's cheek. “But I love you anyway.”

 

…......................

 

“So I'm thinking of light walls with a nice dark bedspread,” Jacob said as he lay on the floor with his head on Gabe's stomach. “We should keep the wooden floors.”

“Uh huh,” Gabe sighed as he ran his fingers down Jacob's arm.

“And red cupboards for the kitchen.”

“Uh huh.”

“Bright pink bathroom mats.”

“Uh... what?”

“I knew you weren't listening,” Jacob laughed. “Where did you go?”

“I'm just thinking.”

“About?”

“Us.”

“What about us?” Jacob asked as he rolled onto his stomach to look up at Gabe.

“We're good, aren't we?” Gabe said with a small smile. “We make a good couple.”

“I like to think so.”

“I love you,” Gabe admitted quietly. “I mean, I really love you. It's not just some teenage romance. I don't see myself with anyone else. I don't want anyone else.”

“I feel the same way,” Jacob admitted.

“Say it,” Gabe whispered. “Say the words.”

“I love you,” Jacob whispered as he crawled up Gabe until they were face to face. “And not just in the teenage romance way. I don't want anyone else.”

“Happy birthday, baby,” Gabe whispered before reaching up and capturing Jacob's lips with his own.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	23. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 23

 

Flashback 2028

 

“Okay, Tye and I have called this family meeting for a reason,” Sophia said as she stood by Tye's side.

“Well it was more Sophia's idea,” Tye said as he looked down at his feet.

“Don't chicken out now,” Sophia snapped. “We both agreed.”

“What's going on?” Kris asked looking at his daughter.

“Yeah, I had to cancel a hair appointment for this,” Brad added as he flicked his hair.

“Well, Tristan's first birthday is coming up, and...”

“Oh I have the best idea for that,” Brad interrupted. “It's a whole theme of the twenties New York night life.”

“It's a baby's first birthday,” Cass frowned. “It's it just supposed to be about cake and clowns?”

“No clowns,” Kris said quickly.

“Why no clowns?” Tye asked.

“He's afraid...”

“I am not afraid,” Kris snapped looking at his husband. “I just don't trust them.”

“Uh huh,” Adam smirked.

“Shut up,” Kris sighed. “What's this about Sophia?”

“We just want you guys to know that we've already arranged Tristan's birthday,” Sophia answered. “We don't need anyone's help.”

“So you're saying keep our noses out?” Cassidy asked before giving a look at his husband.

“I'm not going to freak out,” Brad announced. “I think it's beautiful that my son and his baby mama are taking control. I think it shows great maturity.”

“That's right baby,” Cassidy smiled. “And you're showing the same maturity. I'm proud of you.”

“Adam?” Kris asked looking up at his husband. “You okay?”

“Uh huh,” Adam smiled. “I'll just have to make a few calls.”

“Calls?” Sophia asked with a frown. “What kind of calls?”

“Just to cancel the Disneyland appointment.”

“What are you talking about?” Kris frowned. “You wanted to take him to Disneyland?”

“Yeah, I don't think that would have worked,” Cassidy pointed out. “I mean your fans would be all over us.”

“I was sort of trying to close down the park for the day,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders. “Well half a day. I don't think Tristan would stay awake for most of it.”

“You can close down Disneyland?” Brad gasped. “Why didn't I know this sooner?”

“Yeah,” Sophia agreed. “Like when I was a kid.”

“It would cost a lot of money, but I can do it.”

“You've lost your mind,” Kris sighed. “That would cost millions.”

“Three actually,” Adam answered. “If we only turn on the kiddie rides.”

“Yeah, you have lost your mind.”

“It doesn't matter now, anyway,” Adam sighed. “What did you two want to do for Tristan's birthday?”

“Well it sounds pathetic now,” Sophia sighed. “How can we compete with Disneyland?”

“You don't have to,” Adam answered. “This is your first birthday with Tristan. You're in charge.”

“Well you know how much he loves Elmo,” Tye explained.

“Yes,” Kris and Adam sighed at the same time.

“Yeah, I can't get watching any of my fashion shows when he's over at our house,” Brad sighed. “And who the hell bought him the DVD's?”

“Sorry,” Cassidy mumbled.

“So the theme is Elmo?” Adam asked with a frown. “That little red thing?”

“We were hoping to go on a tour of Sesame Street,” Sophia smiled. “They shoot the show in New York. We were hoping Papa could get us a tour.”

“Yeah, we called the production company and told them what we wanted,” Tye added. “And...”

“They had a deal for us,” Sophia interrupted as she looked at Adam.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Adam frowned. “Kris, why is she looking at me like that?”

“Sophia?”

“They said we could have a tour of the set, and Tristan could have a party with Elmo and others if...”

“If?” Adam pressed.

“Oh my god, I know what's going to happen,” Brad announced as he clapped his hands. “I know what the if is.”

“Baby, shh,” Cassidy whispered.

“Will someone explain it to me?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Tristan gets his birthday party with Elmo if you do a photo shoot with Elmo,” Sophia mumbled. “And maybe film something.”

“Oh,” Kris groaned. “I didn't see that coming.”

“They want me to be in Sesame Street?” Adam frowned.

“And do a photo shoot,” Sophia added.

“You have got to be...”

“It's for Tristan,” Kris interrupted.

Adam let out a deep sigh as he looked at Sophia. “Do I have some control over the photo shoot?”

“I guess,” Sophia shrugged. “The producer seemed very excited about the idea.”

“I bet,” Adam sighed.

“Does that mean yes?” Kris asked with a smile.

“Well how can I say no,” Adam answered annoyed. “You've seen his little face light up every time that stupid animal comes on screen.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Sophia jumped up to wrap her arms around Adam's neck. “You're the best.”

“Uh huh,” Adam sighed.

 

End of Flashback 2028

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out. “Just stay calm and release the break.”

“I am calm,” Jacob snapped. “You're the one panicking.”

“That's what I do when I see a tree coming towards us.”

“I didn't hit that tree,” Jacob sighed. “I was way off.”

“Just pay attention,” Gabe said calmly. “You want to drive your big fancy car, don't you?”

“I'd rather have you drive me around,” Jacob shrugged.

“Just release the break,” Gabe ordered.

“Fine,” Jacob sighed. “Can I just say you're such a bitch when you want to be.”

 

…....................

 

“How's it going?” Kris asked as he tried to peek over Adam's shoulder.

“Remember when the gangster rappers used to make their cars jump in the music videos?” Adam smirked as he looked out of the window.

“Yes?”

“Jacob can do that too.”

“Maybe we should get him a real driving instructor,” Kris sighed. “I don't think his boyfriend is a good choice.”

“We'll get him one,” Adam answered. “We're only letting Gabe teach the basics.”

“Do you think we should let Gabe come to Boston with us for New Year?” Kris asked moving back to the sofa. “He's in that apartment on his own. I feel sort of responsible for him.”

“Like Jacob's going to let us leave him behind,” Adam scoffed. “He can't go a day without seeing him.”

“It must be love,” Kris smiled.

“I've decided.” Kris and Adam turned to look at the living room door where Elle stood. “I've decided.”

Adam gave Kris a look before turning to his daughter. “About what?”

“I'm not going to put on a show at New Years.”

“Thank god,” Adam smirked. “I couldn't cope with the competition.”

“I know you're being sarcastic,” Elle commented dryly.

“So why aren't you putting on a show?” Kris asked.

“I need to work on my album,” Elle answered. “I'm signing you on as producer, Daddy.”

“You are?”

“And I'm doing a duet with you, Papa.”

“I see,” Adam smirked.

“We'll start writing it as soon as we all come back from Boston,” Elle announced before turning around and walking out.

“She's crazy.”

“Hey,” Kris frowned.

“You're going to argue with me?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“She's driven,” Kris answered. “I think that's a good thing.”

“I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to hold her back,” Adam sighed. “She's determined to become a star.”

“Maybe I could write a few cute pop songs,” Kris shrugged. “Keep her happy.”

“I don't think she does cute pop songs,” Adam frowned. “She was singing Bowie in the car the other day.”

“Some dark cute pop songs then,” Kris smirked. “Anything that will keep her happy.”

“Maybe I'll bring her up onstage for a song at the end of my show,” Adam shrugged. “As long as she remembers who's name is on the ticket.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed heavily.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2028

 

“What does someone wear to meet Elmo?” Adam asked as he stood in front of the hotel mirror.

“Red?” Kris suggested.

“Leather?”

“No,” Kris smirked. “I don't think you can wear red leather to be on Sesame Street.”

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Adam sighed heavily as he turned to look at his husband. “I used to be cool.”

“And now you're a Grandfather,” Kris shrugged. “Things change.”

“I wonder what the photo shoot is going to be like.”

“Maybe Elmo will be dressed in glam,” Kris smirked.

“Are you enjoying this?” Adam asked with a frown. “It looks like you're enjoying this.”

“I sort of am,” Kris answered. “If someone was to tell me that the man I married would one day be hanging out with puppets just to please his grandson, I would laugh in their faces. I think it's sweet.”

“I think the media are going to have a field day,” Adam groaned.

“Wear your black jeans,” Kris said standing up from the bed. “They're looser than the others.”

“Why do I need lose pants?”

“Because half these puppets only go up to your waist,” Kris explained. “Do you really want your glambulge to be in their eyeline?”

“You do know they aren't real, don't you?” Adam asked with a smirk. “You know Elmo isn't real?”

“Of course,” Kris said unsure. “I know that.”

“Uh huh.”

“Look, just wear something comfortable,” Kris said annoyed. “You're going to be carrying Tristan around all day.”

“Me?” Adam frowned. “Where are the rest of you going?”

“They aren't letting the rest of us into the studio,” Kris explained. “They want to film a few things with just you and Tristan.”

“I'm going to be on Sesame Street, aren't I?”

Kris turned away from Adam to put on his shoes. “We should hurry up.”

“Kris?”

“Okay fine,” Kris sighed turning to look at his husband. “The only way we could get them to agree was to have you and Tristan on the show.”

“I'm going to Sesame Street?” Adam sighed.

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “And when you get back, you can tell me how you got to Sesame Street.”

“You're not funny,” Adam said dryly as Kris began to laugh.

 

….....................................

 

“Now I must tell you not to touch Big Bird.”

“Why?” Adam asked looking at the producer.

“Well do you like complete strangers coming up and touching you?”

“Good point,” Adam smiled as he adjusted Tristan in his arms. “You heard the man, baby. No touching.”

“So your husband said that Elmo was your Grandson's favorite.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “He's the monster, isn't he?”

“He's an Alien,” the producer said annoyed. “And he's in his dressing room at the moment, but he said he'll meet us later onset.”

“He said that?” Adam smirked.

“Yes,” the producer said seriously.

“Okay,” Adam said trying his best not to smile.

“Now when you meet The Count I must insist you don't make too much noise,” the producer said as he walked through the set. “He hates noise.”

“Of course he does,” Adam mumbled. “Tristan, we've entered crazy town.”

“What?” the producer asked turning around.

“Nothing,” Adam said quickly.

 

…..............................................

 

“You think Papa's okay?” Sophia asked as she looked across the restaurant table at Kris.

“Define okay.”

“He's going to freak out, isn't he?” Sophia groaned. “Why did we think it was a good idea to leave him alone with Tristan and a bunch of furry animals?”

“I'm sure they'll both be fine.”

“Yeah right,” Sophia scoffed. “Papa's never been good with the normal kid things.”

“Hey,” Kris frowned. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Face it,” Sophia sighed. “When we were little, you were the only one that took us places. I can never remember Papa taking us out.”

“Your Papa was always doing things with you when you were little,” Kris frowned. “He just couldn't take you out a lot because of the fans.”

“I just remember whenever I spent time alone with Papa it was always in a dark music studio,” Sophia shrugged. “I mean it's no big deal. I always had fun.”

Kris frowned as he looked down at his plate. “Your Papa would be pretty hurt if he heard you talking like that.”

“That's why I've never said it to him,” Sophia remarked. “Anyway, let's not dwell on it. It's not like I felt unloved or anything. I just knew that Papa was busy.”

“You know, your Papa was the one that took you on your first school trip,” Kris said smiling at the memory. “We had just moved into the cottage and he was the one that took you to the farm.”

“My Papa on a farm?” Sophia scoffed. “Are you sure he didn't just tell you it was a farm when really he took me shopping?”

“You went to a farm,” Kris answered. “And from what I can remember it was a tough day for him.”

“Why?”

“I don't think the other mothers were ready for a big six foot rocker coming into their school,” Kris answered with a smile.

“Were they rude to him?”

“I don't know,” Kris sighed. “He never said. He was more worried about how they would treat you. He didn't care what they thought of him, but he wanted you to be accepted.”

“I wish I could remember that,” Sophia smiled.

“I can't forget it,” Kris sighed. “He bitched for days because you insisted on jumping in puddles. He said you ruined his favorite pair of jeans.”

“So I was trouble even back then?” Sophia asked causing Kris to nod his head.

 

End of Flashback 2028

 

Flashback 2014

 

Adam held onto his little girl's hand tightly as they made their way across the muddy field to where the lunch hall was. He tried his best not to look down at the sick green boots that the farmer had insisted he put on his feet when they all climbed off the bus. “Your daddy better have packed some ice cream in this picnic bag, because Papa really needs some comfort food.”

“The ice cream would melt silly,” Sophia giggled as she edged her way towards the big mud puddle in front of them.

“Don't,” Adam warned, tightening his grip on Sophia's hand.

“Just a little splash,” Sophia pouted.

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam answered dryly as they headed for the lunch area.

Sophia soon forgot about the mud puddle, when she walked into the open barn to find a large soft play area. Adam let go of his little girl's hand so she could go join her classmates, while he stood off to the side where some of the other parents were. Mrs. Lucy hadn't been wrong when she said the parents would be the ones with the problem. While Sophia happily played with the other kids, Adam stood on his own with the mothers giving him dirty looks every few seconds.

“Having a good time?” Adam turned to find Mrs. Lucy standing behind him.

“Smelly animals and dirt,” Adam laughed, “what's not to like?”

“It seems Sophia is having fun,” Mrs. Lucy pointed to where Sophia was trying her best to push a little boy on a swing.

“That kid can find fun anywhere,” Adam remarked. “You should have seen what she wanted to do with the puddle outside.”

“She's a very smart girl,” Mrs. Lucy smiled, “probably the smartest in the class.”

“I would agree with that.”

“But as smart as she is, she's is also very sweet. Too sweet sometimes.”

“We wouldn't want her to be anything but sweet,” Adam looked down, feeling his leg being tapped. “Hey baby,”

“Will you play Papa?”

“What about your friends?”

“Their mamas' took them,” Sophia pointed to where the other kids all sat around a small picnic table with their moms.

Adam sighed heavily as he looked towards Mrs. Lucy. “It's not Sophia's fault that those people are close minded.”

“Just as long as Sophia knows that,” Mrs. Lucy said quietly. “I wouldn't want her thinking it was her fault.” Mrs. Lucy gave Sophia a warm smile before she walked away.

“Will you play Papa?”

Adam bent down to pick up his little girl. “Sure baby,” Adam looked over at the picnic table with a heavy sigh. “how about we go out and play in that puddle?”

 

….............................................

 

Adam wiped away the splashes of mud from his face and hoped it was good for his skin. He really didn't want to come out with some sort of rash just because his little girl had insisted he jump in the puddle with both feet. “So no ice cream,” Adam sighed as he handed Sophia half of his sandwich.

“We can have some of Grandma's secret ice cream when we go to get Jacob later,” Sophia happily took a bite of her sandwich as she sat pressed against Adam's side, while they sat on a tree trunk outside the barn.

“That's my girl,” Adam laughed.

“Papa?” Sophia mumbled with half of her sandwich in her mouth.

“Yeah baby?”

“Why do the mamas not like me?” Adam froze at his daughter’s words, unable to even look at her. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Baby,” Adam sighed, picking up Sophia and putting her on his knee. “You could never do anything wrong, not ever.”

“So what's their problem?” Sophia asked shrugging her shoulders. “I always say yes ma'am like Grandma taught me, and I'm never cheeky.”

“I don't understand a lot of things baby, but please don't think those ladies don't like you,” Adam pressed a kiss on the top of Sophia's head. “Those ladies don't even know you.” Adam squeezed his eyes shut as he held Sophia tighter to his chest. “Sophia you know that your daddy and I love you and Jacob lots, don't you?”

“More than leather and plaid,” Sophia answered with a giggle.

“That's true,” Adam smiled softly. “Well some of those ladies just don't understand that like you do. They don't understand how two men can take care of a little girl, without...”

“A mama?” Sophia asked, moving her head away from Adam's chest to look up at him. “They think I need a mama?”

“Something like that,” Adam nodded. “This town hasn't seen a family like ours before, and some of them don't understand.

“They don't understand love?”

“Sadly no, some people just don't understand a love that looks a little different from their own.” Adam watched as Sophia worked it all out in her little mind.

“That's just weird,” she finally said, causing Adam to laugh.

“It's very weird,” Adam looked up to where the mothers began walking out of the barn. “Are you okay baby?”

“I feel sad.”

Adam swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Don't be sad baby, those people are the ones missing out.”

“That's why I'm sad,” Sophia said snuggling back into Adam's chest. “They don't get to see how cool you and daddy are.”

“You know what,” Adam laughed, “you're pretty cool yourself kid,” Sophia looked across the field where all the mothers stood together and began to quietly giggle into Adam's chest. “What?” Adam asked, giggling himself.

“Wait till they meet Uncle Brad,” Sophia said laughing harder as Adam began to laugh.

“You really are the coolest kid ever,” Adam sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sophia, holding her tight against him.

 

End of Flashback 2014

...............................  
Flashback 2028

 

“You know if your Mom was here she would do it,” Adam whispered in Tristan's ear as the little boy looked at Elmo with a frown. “Come on sweetie. Shake Elmo's hand.” Tristan shook his head from side to side before burying his face in Adam's chest. “Yeah, I don't think he's going to.”

“I thought you said he was a fan,” the producer sighed. “We really need a good picture of the two of you and Elmo.”

Adam gave a look at the red puppet. “Does he have to look so scary?”

“He's not scary,” the producer remarked dryly. “He's loved by millions.”

Adam stole a glance at Tristan before looking back up at Elmo. “Can he talk.”

“Of course he can talk,” the producer sighed. “Have you never watched the show before?”

“Yes,” Adam said annoyed. “I just wanted to know if the guy with his hand up his ass is the voice, or if you add that in later.”

“What guy?” the producer asked.

“Are you...” Adam paused to look at Elmo. “Okay Elmo, talk.”

“Not if you talk to him like that,” the producer sulked.

“You really take your job seriously, don't you?” Adam smirked.

“Elmo has been famous a lot longer than you have,” the producer pointed out. “You wouldn't talk to Madonna that way.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed before turning back at Elmo. “Hi Elmo, I'm Adam.”

“Adam.”

Adam jumped back at the sound of the squeaky voice. “Where the hell is that coming from?”

“Hi Adam,” Elmo said turning his head to the side.

“Oh this is freaky,” Adam sighed before looking down at Tristan. “What do you think, honey?”

“Hi Tristan,” Elmo squeaked out causing Tristan's head to shoot up off of Adam's chest. “Hi.”

“Seriously,” Adam sighed. “Where's that voice coming from.”

“Okay the kid is smiling,” the producer yelled. “Get the photographer back in here now.”

 

…..........................................

 

“Shut up,” Kris laughed as he settled into bed beside his husband.

“I'm telling you,” Adam laughed. “The Cookie monster was hitting on me.”

“You're crazy.”

“I would be nice to me,” Adam smiled. “It looks like you've got some competition.”

“So I take it you had fun?” Kris asked.

“It was like being twenty again.”

“Huh?”

“I felt high,” Adam explained. “I had a ten minute conversation about Broadway with Big Bird. I felt like I was back at Burning Man.”

“Nice,” Kris laughed. “Was Tristan okay?”

“After he got over his shyness,” Adam shrugged. “How the hell is that kid so shy? I mean, he has met his mother.”

“I think he might take after his father,” Kris mused. “Tye's a pretty shy kid.”

“That I don't understand either,” Adam laughed. “He's got Brad's DNA.”

“Maybe his mother was shy,” Kris remarked causing Adam to sit up. “What?”

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Kris asked sitting up.

“Tye and Bo's real mom was a drag queen,” Adam said causing Kris to laugh.

“What?”

“Daisy was a drag queen.”

“She was still a woman,” Kris pointed out. “She just had a really bad dress sense.”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head. “Brad got an email from her a few months back. She had a sex change.”

“So now she's a man?” Kris asked.

“Who dresses in drag.”

“She's still dressing the same?” Kris asked confused. “Why?”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed. “I just know our grandson has four gay grandfathers and a drag queen grandmother.”

“Huh,” Kris breathed out as he lay back down. “That could be confusing.”

“We're weirder than those people on Sesame Street,” Adam mused as he lay back down. “Poor Tristan.”

“Poor me,” Kris mused. “I used to be normal before I met you freaks.”

“Boring,” Adam corrected. “You used to be boring before you met us freaks.”

 

End of Flashback 2028


	24. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 24

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

“I'm going to fuck you until you can't breathe tonight.”

Kris pulled himself out of Adam's arms slowly to look up at his husband. “What did you say?”

“I said...” Adam paused to make sure no one was around to hear him, “I'm going to fuck you until you can't breathe.”

“I thought that's what you said,” Kris smiled. “What brought this on?”

“It's New Years,” Adam whispered. “I want to start the New Year right.”

“By fucking me until I can't breathe?”

“Exactly,” Adam smirked.

Kris looked over his shoulder to where Sebastian and Elle sat talking. “And what about the kids?”

“Jacob and Gabe are going to some party with Gabe's friends,” Adam whispered. “And my Mom is here to watch the younger two.”

“We're letting our sixteen-year-old go to a party in a strange city with his boyfriend?” Kris frowned.

“Don't,” Adam groaned. “Don't turn into a parent now. I want to have fun tonight.”

“Have you set some rules?”

“You're doing it,” Adam pouted. “I was trying to be all romantic and stuff and you're being a parent. This sucks.”

“Okay, okay,” Kris said in a rush. “I'll stop.”

“You've done it now,” Adam moaned. “Now I have rules in my head.”

“I'll do that while you do your show,” Kris insisted. “By the time you're finished singing I'll be ready.”

“To be fucked?” Adam whispered.

“Yes,” Kris whispered back.

Adam looked around the dressing room before turning back to his husband. “Give me a kiss.”

Kris reached up pressing his lips against Adam's. “Better?”

“A real kiss,” Adam whispered causing Kris to look around the room. “Come on,” Adam smiled. “No one's looking.” Kris wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and pulled him down until their lips meet.

“Gross,” Sebastian groaned from across the room. “There's kids here, you know.”

 

….............................................

 

“Okay rule number one,” Kris yelled over Adam's screaming fans.

“Rules?” Jacob yelled back. “I'm only going to a party.”

“And that's why rule number one is no drinking,” Kris yelled. “I mean it Jacob. If I find out you've even look a sip of beer, you'll never get to another party again.”

“Like I would drink beer,” Jacob scoffed.

“Or any other alcoholic drink,” Kris yelled. “Now the second rule is...”

“Dad,” Jacob groaned. “Can't we leave this until after the concert?”

“No,” Kris said. “I've got something to do after the concert.”

“Like what?”

Kris stole a glance towards the stage where his husband strutted across it wiggling his hips as he went. “Nothing important.”

“Look, I won't drink, and I won't do anything stupid,” Jacob yelled over the music. “I'll just dance a little, and Gabe will have me back at the hotel before two.”

“And you'll send me a text when you get to the party, and another when you leave.”

“And one when I get back to the hotel,” Jacob sighed. “It's going to be okay Dad. Gabe's responsible.”

Kris looked down the row of seats to where Gabe and Elle danced. “Okay,” he yelled. “You just be good.”

“Okay,” Jacob yelled back. “You too.”

Kris looked back up at the stage to find Adam sending him a naughty smile. “I'll try.”

 

…................................

 

“You are so fucking hot,” Kris breathed out as he pushed Adam down on top of the bed. “I can't believe how fucking hot were up there tonight.”

“I tried to be good,” Adam panted as he tugged at Kris's pants. “I kept having to remind myself that my kids were in the crowd. All I wanted to do was drag you up onstage and fuck your brains out.”

“I have no idea what's got into you, but I don't want it to end.”

“Less talking more stripping.” Adam tugged his own pants down his thighs taking his briefs with them. “Did you lock the door?”

“No one's going to interrupt us,” Kris breathed out as he wiggled out of his pants. “We've got the full night to do whatever we want.”

“I want you on your back down,” Adam said flipping Kris over until he was on top of him. “And I want your legs spread.”

Kris did as he was told as he smirked up at his husband. “What next?”

“Next I'm going to kiss you all over,” Adam whispered. “Starting at your lips...” Adam paused to kiss Kris's lips, “then moving to your neck.”

“That's a good start,” Kris panted as Adam's lips trailed down his neck. “What else?”

“I'm going to move to your chest,” Adam whispered as he moved down Kris's body. “Tease your nipples. You like when I do that, don't you?”

“I like everything you do,” Kris answered. He moved his hands through Adam's hair as Adam trailed his lips down Kris's chest to his stomach.

Adam pauses as he gets to Kris's crotch to look at him with a smile. “Any requests?”

“Don't tease,” Kris whispered before digging his nails into Adam's scalp. “I won't last if you tease.” Adam licked his lips before opening his mouth and taking Kris in. “Fuck,” Kris hissed. “Don't stop.”

 

…......................

 

Kris lay flat on his stomach with Adam on top of him as they both moved together. “Harder,” Kris breathed out. “Please, baby.”

Adam grabbed the back of Kris's hair as he turned his head to look at him. “You're so fucking hot like this. So open, so needy.”

“I need you to fuck me harder,” Kris groaned.

Adam pulled himself up off of Kris dragging him up by his hips as he went. “You want it hard?”

“Yes,” Kris groaned as he got him onto his hands and knees on the bed. “Please.” Adam ran one hand up Kris's sweaty back before slamming into him once. “Fuck,” Kris groaned.

“Like that, baby?”

“Yes,” Kris panted. “Just like that. Keep going.”

Adam moved his hands back to Kris's hips as he began slamming into him fast and hard. “I can't...fuck...I can't hold back.”

“Don't,” Kris panted. “Let go. Do it.”

Adam gripped Kris's hips tighter before slamming into him one last time. “Fuck,” he hissed before falling forward and pressing Kris into the mattress.

“You... you okay?” Kris panted as he reach around to stroke Adam's shoulder.

“Uh huh, you?”

“Can't... breathe,” Kris laughed.

“Told you I'd fuck you until you couldn't breathe,” Adam laughed.

 

…...................................

 

“Want a drink?”

“God no,” Jacob sighed. “One drink and my Dad will have you killed.”

“I meant soda,” Gabe frowned pointing to the bottles of Cola. “You want one of those?”

“Oh,” Jacob smiled. “Sure. I'll live dangerously for tonight.”

“Such a rebel,” Gabe laughed before grabbing to cokes from the table. “So want me to introduce you?”

Jacob looked around the busy house party at all of Gabe's friends. “As what?”

“Jacob,” Gabe shrugged.

“I mean as your friend or your boyfriend?” Jacob asked cautiously.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Gabe,” Jacob said annoyed. “These are you old friends from New York. They don't know anything about you coming out.”

“And?”

“And if you want to just be friends, then I'm okay with that,” Jacob whispered.

“I don't know many male friends who hold hands,” Gabe whispered back as he held up their clasped hands.

“I'm nervous.”

“Don't be,” Gabe whispered. “You're my boyfriend. If they freak out about it, then they weren't really my friends in the first place.”

“If you think so.”

“I do,” Gabe smiled before pulling Jacob through the crowd.

 

….................................

 

“I think I pulled a muscle,” Kris groaned as he rolled onto his back and away from Adam.

“I feel like I've been drained of all my body fluid,” Adam laughed. “We've never done it three times in a row in years.”

“Seriously, I can't move my back.”

“We need to get back to this sort of life,” Adam said as he ran his hand over Kris's sweaty stomach. “We need to sound proof our bedroom.”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed.

“I forgot we could make so much noise having sex,” Adam laughed. “For years I thought dirty talk was to be lip synced.”

“You're crazy,” Kris said with a lazy smile.

“I'm happy.”

“You are?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled warmly.

“What's making you happy?”

“You,” Adam answered without thinking. “The kids. The fact that I'm almost finished with my tour and I get to go home.”

“And then we go right into making our TV show,” Kris remarked.

“I still can't believe you created a TV show,” Adam laughed.

“I can't believe someone is letting it be made,” Kris sighed. “I really hope people like it.”

“What's not to like?” Adam smirked. “It's about me.”

“I don't know how the hell we're going to cast you,” Kris sighed. “Where the hell are we going to find another you?”

“Like that's every going to happen,” Adam scoffed. “I'm an original.”

“Really?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “What about Jacob?”

“What about him?”

“He's your image,” Kris answered. “If he had your voice he could be you.”

“He's not six foot one,” Adam shrugged. “He's like a mini me. Hey, we should let him play me.”

“Adam,” Kris laughed. “We need someone who can play a father of four. I really don't think our fifteen-year-old could play that.”

“Are you saying I don't look fifteen?” Adam asked causing Kris to laugh.

“That's exactly what I'm saying,” Kris answered.

 

…....................................

 

“Why are you acting so nervous?” Gabe whispered.

“This isn't an act,” Jacob whispered back.

“They love you.”

“I really don't think they do,” Jacob whispered as he looked around the party. “I think we might have shocked them all.”

Gabe let out a sigh as he looked around at his friends. “Do you want to leave?”

“You've been looking forward to this for weeks.”

“But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable,” Gabe sighed.

Jacob looked across the room where Gabe's friend Lex stood drinking a beer. “Maybe if I had one drink...”

“Are you trying to get me killed?” Gabe snapped. “Your Papa would actually kill me if you got drunk.”

“I'm not talking about getting drunk,” Jacob frowned. “One drink. It might take the edge off.”

“I don't know,” Gabe groaned. “Have you ever had a drink?”

“No,” Jacob answered. “You?”

“I would have a beer whenever I wasn't in training,” Gabe shrugged. “But not since I moved to LA.”

“I'm sure I would be okay with just one,” Jacob remarked. “It might help me.”

“So you want me to get you a beer?”

“Yuck,” Jacob said pulling a face. “I'll have a shot of tequila.”

“You'll have a glass of wine,” Gabe laughed as he stood up.

“Fine,” Jacob sighed. “Make it white.”

“Okay,” Gabe said shaking his head. “I think I saw some in the kitchen.”

 

…..................................

 

“Jacob, stand up,” Gabe snapped. “I can't carry you back to the hotel.”

“I can't handle my drink,” Jacob frowned as he slumped down onto the sidewalk. “I really shouldn't have had that shot.”

“Shot?” Gabe snapped. “What shot?”

“The one your friend gave me when you went to the bathroom,” Jacob answered. “Gabe I don't feel good.”

“I can't believe this is happening,” Gabe groaned. “You were only supposed to have one glass. I didn't even fill it up.”

“I think your friends like me now,” Jacob smiled.

“I'm sure they do,” Gabe said annoyed. “Since you invited them all to stay with your in LA.”

“I have the space.”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed. “Your parents are going to love ten big boxers sleeping on their floors.”

“Your friends are nice,” Jacob smiled. “They liked me.”

Gabe let go of Jacob's hand causing him to slump onto the ground. “This sucks.”

 

…...........................

 

“It's almost two,” Kris whispered.

“He'll be fine,” Adam mumbled into Kris's back. “Gabe will look after him.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “You're right.”

“I'm always right.”

Kris turned around to face Adam. “Can you believe that we've known each other for almost twenty-two years?”

“It feels longer,” Adam said sighing heavily.

“Hey,” Kris frowned. “That's a little mean.”

“I meant it feels like I've always known you,” Adam said with a soft smile. “I don't remember a time when I didn't have you.”

“Remember how new everything was when we first started dating?” Kris smiled. “I'd never felt so many emotions before.”

“It was love,” Adam whispered as he ran his fingertips over Kris's bare chest. “You were feeling love.”

“I think Jacob is feeling all those things right now,” Kris mused. “I can see it when I look at him. I think he's really falling hard for Gabe.”

“I'm happy about that,” Adam remarked. “He's finally getting what he deserves from this world.”

“I hope he and Gabe last,” Kris smiled. “I know they're only young, but I do think what they have is real. They're like us.”

“We're cuter,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to roll his eyes.

 

…...........................

 

“This is so not good for your outfit,” Gabe remarked as he looked down at Jacob.

“The rooms spinning.”

“No it's not.” Gabe moved to close the hotel room door. “Maybe you should get changed. I don't want you waking up and realizing you fell asleep in that outfit. I don't want you bitching.”

“Serious,” Jacob groaned. “The beds spinning.”

“Jacob, can you sit up for me?” Gabe asked. “Just sit up so I can get your shirt off.”

“Why can I hear voices?” Jacob whispered. “Seriously, I can hear voices.”

“You can hear my voice,” Gabe pointed out dryly.

“It's more than one voice.”

“You can hear yours too.”

“Oh yeah,” Jacob laughed. “That's it.”

“Okay Jacob, I need you to sit up.” Gabe moved to the bottom of the bed holding out his hands. “Come on, baby.”

“My Papa calls my Dad baby,” Jacob mused. “Baby. It's a funny word, isn't it?”

“It's hilarious,” Gabe answered. “Now sit up.”

“You're not much of a baby,” Jacob smirked. “You're too big to be a baby. I think you're more of a sweetie. You're a sweetie because you're sweet. My big sweet...sweet... what was I saying?”

“You were saying how you wanted to get undressed,” Gabe answered. “You didn't want to fall asleep in your clothes.”

“Oh yeah,” Jacob smiled as he reached out to grab onto Gabe's arm. “Help me up.”

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out. “Now can you do this yourself, because I don't think I should be here any longer.”

“You can't leave me alone,” Jacob frowned.

“I'll only be next door,” Gabe pointed out. “I don't want our Dad coming checking on you, and finding me here.”

“I'll send a text,” Jacob said. “I'll lie and tell them I'm sleeping.”

“You're never drinking again,” Gabe said pointing a finger at his boyfriend. “I don't need your Papa angry with me.”

“You're scared of my Papa?” Jacob laughed causing Gabe to nod his head.

“Yes,” Gabe answered. “I am.”

“You're afraid of a man who wears makeup and glitter,” Jacob said laughing harder.

“Yes I am,” Gabe sighed as he handed Jacob his cell. “Now send them a text before one of them comes.”

“You're so sweet,” Jacob giggled accepting the cell. “Really sweet.”

“Uh huh,” Gabe sighed.

 

…..............................

 

“You're so mean,” Jacob snapped as Gabe patted his back. “You let me drink. You stupid...”

“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “Do you think your stomach is empty?”

“I can't believe I threw up in front of you,” Jacob groaned as he leaned over the toilet. “And I got some on your shoes.”

“That's okay,” Gabe shrugged.

“Thank god they're horrible,” Jacob sighed. “I would never have forgiven myself if they were nice shoes.”

“You're never drinking again,” Gabe sighed as he continued to rub Jacob's back.

 

End of Flash Forward 2030


	25. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Seriously, muscles were pulled last night,” Kris groaned as he climbed out of bed. “We did positions that weren't even invented when we were young.”

“Were young?” Adam laughed opening one eye. “You think I'm... yeah I don't have the energy to argue. I'll accept being old.”

“I feel hungover,” Kris groaned. “I didn't even drink last night, and I feel hungover.”

“What time is it?”

“Ten,” Kris sighed. “It's ten and none of the kids have showed up.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Adam asked before pulling himself up from the mattress.

“It probably means your Mom has sold them or something,” Kris shrugged.

“We really took our eyes off the ball last night,” Adam remarked. “I can't even remember getting a text from Jacob.”

“I got it,” Kris said grabbing his cell from the nightstand. “It said, in bed. I take it that means he got back.”

“Should we call him?” Adam swung his legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. “Dizzy.”

“What?”

“Did you slip me something last night?” Adam frowned. “I feel like I'm coming down off a big high.”

“I just don't think our bodies are used to this,” Kris answered. “Last night we acted like we were in our twenties. I mean when you bent my legs over my head...”

“That's why my arms are so sore,” Adam remembered. “Your legs were in the air for quite a while.”

“I'm going to walk funny for a while.”

“I need food,” Adam announced as he turned to look at his husband. “You want food?”

“We should check on the kids,” Kris said as he tugged on his pants. “And then I really need to shower.”

“Yeah, I do smell a bit,” Adam winced as he sniffed under his arms. “I didn't even shower after my concert last night.”

“Yeah, we were a little distracted,” Kris smirked.

Adam smiled wide as he looked over the bed at his husband. “I had fun last night.”

“Me too,” Kris said as he tugged on his shirt. “We should do it again some time.”

“New Years next year?” Adam suggested.

“It might take that long for me to recover,” Kris mused.

“Okay,” Adam said clapping his hands together. “You check Sebastian and Elle while I check Jacob and Gabe.”

“And I'll meet you back here in ten minutes for a shower.”

“Done,” Adam smiled.

 

…..........................

 

“How are your lips so soft?”

“A mixture of good living and great lip gloss,” Jacob answered causing Gabe to kiss him again. “We should really get up. It's ten.”

“I'm not leaving this bed until my headache is gone,” Jacob said dramatically.

“It's called a hangover,” Gabe smiled softly. “It won't leave until you get up.”

“Well that's not going to happen.” Jacob stretched his arms up above his head. “I don't even want to look in the mirror.”

“You really shouldn't,” Gabe smirked. “I didn't know your hair could be so out of control.”

“At least I have hair,” Jacob shrugged.

“What did you say?” Gabe asked as he leaned over his boyfriend's body.

“I said...” Jacob froze as he felt Gabe's crotch dig into his side.

“I...”Gabe looked down at himself. “You can't blame me. I'm a teenage boy.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“You didn't have to,” Gabe sighed as he moved to get up.

“Where are you going?” Jacob asked gripping onto Gabe's forearms.

“To bury my face in shame.”

“You're a teenage boy,” Jacob said quietly. “Just like me.”

Gabe looked down between them with a raised eyebrow. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jacob laughed.

“We really should get up,” Gabe said avoiding Jacob's eyes.

“Or we could stay here,” Jacob suggested.

“I don't know,” Gabe frowned. “I really don't think we should.”

“We're not doing anything wrong.”

“I still don't know,” Gabe said as he finally looked at his boyfriend. “If your...”

“Jacob, time to get...” Adam froze at the hotel door as he watched Jacob and Gabe scramble to cover themselves.

“Papa, we were...”

Adam held up his hands stopping Jacob from saying anything else. “You've got ten minutes to get dressed, and then I want you both in my hotel room.”

“Papa...”

“Get dressed,” Adam snapped before slamming the door behind him.

“I locked that door,” Gabe said in a panic. “Last night, I locked that door.”

“They get spare keys to all our hotel rooms when we go anywhere,” Jacob sighed. “He's going to kill us.”

“But we didn't do anything,” Gabe panicked. “Apart from the fact that you got drunk.”

“Okay, they don't need to know that,” Jacob said as he pulled himself up from the bed. “Why am I naked?”

“I didn't want you falling asleep in your good clothes,” Gabe shrugged. “The underwear came off when you decided it was far too hot. Right after you finished teaching me how to dance like Gaga.”

“Well that's embarrassing,” Jacob groaned as he pulled on his pants. “I don't remember that part.”

“Jacob, what are we going to do?”

“Tell the truth,” Jacob answered. “Leaving out the getting drunk part. We'll just tell them we came back here made out, fell asleep, and then woke up and made out some more.”

“And they'll believe that?”

Jacob looked across the bed at his boyfriend. “Let's just hurry before Papa comes back with Dad.”

 

…..................................

 

“My brain just exploded,” Adam said sadly. “Jacob was naked. I could see... oh this is not good.”

“How many years can you get for killing a teenager?” Kris asked as he paced up and down in front of the bed. “How could he have been so disrespectful?”

“Maybe we're freaking out over nothing,” Adam said causing Kris to stop pacing.

“You came bursting in here saying they were having sex. How can that be nothing?”

“Maybe I overreacted a little.”

“Adam what exactly did you see?”

“Gabe was sort of leaning over him, and Jacob was defiantly naked.”

“And Gabe?”

“He was wearing shorts...”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “You told me they were having sex.”

“I panicked,” Adam groaned into his hands. “I swear we paid for Gabe to have his own room. I didn't expect to see him in bed with our son, and we don't know they didn't have sex.”

“We're just going to have to talk to them,” Kris sighed. “Explain to them that at sixteen, sex is not something to be taken lightly.”

“And it's illegal,” Adam added. “Let's make that point to them.”

“I'm so confused,” Kris said as he began to pace again. “I don't know if I want to kill them both or be mature about this. Remember what happened the last time one of our kids had sex?”

“I really don't think that can happen this time,” Adam frowned. Kris opened his mouth to answer only to close it again at the sound of the door being knocked. “That's them,” Adam sighed. “Kris, that's them.”

“Okay,” Kris breathed out. “Let's not fuck this one up. We have a real chance to make Jacob understand.”

“And we don't want to freak him out so much that his sex life turns out weird,” Adam remarked. “I had this friend once who's Mom walked in on him, and he was a freak in the bedroom. He couldn't have sex unless there was a danger of getting caught. If we...”

“Oh please stop talking,” Kris groaned putting his hands over his ears.

“Papa?” Adam and Kris turn around at the same time to find Jacob and Gabe standing at the open door. “We knocked.”

“Come in,” Adam said pointing towards the bed. “Sit.”

“Are you going to kill us?” Jacob blurted out.

Adam looked towards his husband. “Are we?”

“I haven't decided yet,” Kris answered. “We want to hear your side of it.”

“We were only sleeping,” Gabe said causing Kris to hold up his hand.

“I want to hear Jacob's side first.”

Jacob let out a sigh before standing up. “I got drunk last night.”

“What?” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“I thought you were leaving that part out,” Gabe frowned.

“Okay,” Kris snapped. “I want to hear everything. Start talking Jacob.”

“I was feeling uncomfortable with Gabe friends so I thought having a drink would loosing me up a little,” Jacob explained quietly.

“And you just let him?” Adam snapped looking at Gabe.

“Hey, he doesn't control me,” Jacob snapped back. “I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“Okay first,” Kris said calmly. “You watch how you talk to your Papa.”

“Sorry,” Jacob mumbled.

“Were you drinking, Gabe?” Adam asked.

“No,” Gabe mumbled.

“So you just watched him getting drunk?”

“I was sneaking drinks behind his back,” Jacob sighed. “He didn't notice I was that drunk until we got outside.”

“So you got drunk?” Kris asked. “Then what?”

“I took him back to his room, but I didn't want to leave him alone,” Gabe answered. “I was afraid in case he got sick or something.”

“And why didn't you call us?” Kris asked.

“I didn't want him to get into trouble,” Gabe explained. “Look, I know it was wrong, but we didn't do anything. He went asleep right after he threw up.”

“I threw up?” Jacob winced.

“Yeah, over those weird black shoes you were wearing,” Gabe shrugged.

“My shoes?” Adam asked with an annoyed tone. “You threw up in my new shoes. I knew I should never have let you borrow them.”

“I really don't think your shoes are the point right now,” Kris frowned. “What happened after you threw up?”

“I don't remember.”

“Gabe?”

“I put him to bed then I cleaned up,” Gabe answered. “I put the shoes in the shower.”

“You did what?” Jacob and Adam asked at the same time.

“Again, your shoes are not important,” Kris sighed. “Why were you not wearing any clothes?”

“I didn't want him to wake up in the morning and freak out.”

“Why should we believe you?” Adam asked looking at his son.

“Because I've never lied to you before,” Jacob answered. “I told you the truth about the drinking, and because I'm telling you the truth now.”

Adam studied Jacob's face before turning to look at Kris. “Well?”

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “Say we believe you. That still doesn't get past the fact that what you did was wrong. We trusted you both to go out last night and be responsible, and you didn't do that. You got drunk.”

“Look,” Adam sighed. “We'd be stupid to think that you're not doing things. You're both normal teenage boys...”

“Oh please don't,” Jacob groaned. “I'm begging you not to.”

“Okay, let me put it this way,” Adam said. “We are not paying for a hotel room so you and your boyfriend can do... well whatever you did. You don't disrespect us like that. We paid for Gabe to have his own room for a reason. You want to share a hotel room with your boyfriend, then you pay for it yourself. Got it?”

“Yes,” Jacob sighed. “It won't happen again.”

“And you're grounded,” Kris added. “The moment we get back to LA, you're not to leave the house.”

“Two week,” Adam said. “And no going to the factory. You go to school and come straight back home.”

“What about Gabe?” Jacob asked stealing a glance towards his boyfriend.

“Trust me, I'd love to ground him too,” Kris said, “but it's hard to ground someone who has their own apartment.”

“I mean can he still come by the house?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Well since we feed him every night, I guess he can.”

“But there's not going into your bedroom alone,” Kris said. “He comes for his dinner, and he leaves before nine.”

“Okay,” Jacob breathed out. “I guess that's fair.”

“Gabe we trust you,” Adam said. “Don't make us regret that.”

“I won't,” Gabe said quietly. “And I am sorry.”

“Let's just go get some breakfast,” Adam sighed. “I'm starving.”

“I'm not that hungry,” Jacob frowned. “My stomachs a little funny.”

“I want eggs,” Kris smiled. “Nice runny eggs.”

“Dad, please don't,” Jacob winced holding his stomach.

“And nice crispy bacon,” Adam said causing Jacob to bolt towards the bathroom.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031

 

Flashback 2028

 

“Look at his little face,” Adam smiled.

“He looks confused,” Kris remarked.

“He looks afraid,” Sophia sighed. “Should I be letting this happen?”

“He'll be perfectly safe,” Adam said as he watched Brad put Tristan into his car.

“He's never been away from me for more than one day,” Sophia said. “What if he misses me?”

“He's going on vacation with his grandparents,” Adam answered. “He'll be too busy having fun to miss anyone.”

“What if Cheeks loses him?” Kris asked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“He's raised two kids of his own. He's not going to lose a one-year-old.”

“He lost me once.” Adam looked down to find Bo wheeling herself towards them in her chair. “At a fashion show.”

“Not helping Bo,” Adam sighed.

“It took him three hours to find me.”

“Okay, Tristan's not going with them,” Sophia sighed.

“I'm sure Bo's only joking,” Adam said giving his niece a look.

“Of course,” Bo said smiling wide.

“Okay, we're all packed,” Brad announced as he walked towards them. “Bo, get in the car.”

“I was just telling them how you lost me at that fashion show once...”

“Bo, get in the car,” Brad cut off. “We don't want to be late. Your Grandparents will be waiting for us.”

“Are you sure you want to take Tristan to visit your Mom?” Adam asked as he took a step towards his friend. “He can be a bit of a handful.”

“He'll be fine,” Brad said rolling his eyes. “My Mom's only met him twice. You can't keep him to yourself all the time, you know.”

“I know,” Adam smiled. “I'm sure he'll have a lot of fun.”

“And I'll make sure he doesn't get lost,” Bo smirked causing Brad to turn and look at her.

“I'll push you down a very steep hill.”

“Threatening a girl in a wheelchair,” Bo sighed. “Are you sure you really want to leave your only Grandchild with this?”

“Not really,” Kris admitted.

“I'm leaving,” Brad announced.

“I might follow,” Kris whispered to himself.

“Have fun,” Adam said as watched Brad help Bo into the car. “Call us when you get there.”

“Call us when you get to the end of the drive,” Sophia called out.

“Goodbye,” Brad said as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“And there they go,” Adam sighed as he moved to stand beside Kris again.

“Yep,” Kris sighed looking at Sophia. “You okay?”

“I feel like I've just gave my son to the devil.”

“You sort of did,” Kris shrugged.

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “Not helping. I'm sure Tristan will have fun in Texas.”

“He's going to come back with an accent,” Sophia remarked.

“And a cowboy hat,” Kris laughed causing Adam and Sophia to let out a groan.

 

End of Flashback 2028  
Flash Forward 2031

 

“Have you been online this morning?” Kris frowned as he looked down at his phone.

“No.”

“Well look.” Kris handed his cell to Adam across the table.

“Is that Tristan?”

“Yes,” Kris sighed.

“With Brad?”

“Uh huh.”

“Are they both wearing new year crowns?”

“Read the comments,” Kris said quietly.

“Me and my boy at the best New Years part ever.” Adam frowned looking down at the cell. “Why does he have our boy?”

“Apparently Sophia dropped Tristan off with Tye before going to Dallas with Colton,” Kris explained.

“And Brad took him to a party?” Adam frowned. “Here's one with Tristan and a drag queen.”

“He took him to a gay bar,” Kris said watching Adam's eyes widen. “Apparently Cassidy and Tye have the flu, so Brad took Tristan to a private party.”

“In a gay bar with drag queens?” Adam asked.

“Lots of drag queens,” Kris sighed point at his cell at a picture of Tristan surrounded by drag queens.

“I don't know what to say,” Adam frowned.

“What can we say?” Kris asked. “It's not like we can call him up and bitch at him about it.”

“Why can't we?”

“Because Brad's got the same rights over him that we do,” Kris answered. “We wouldn't like him calling us up and saying we can't do something with Tristan.”

“Morning.”Adam and Kris turned at the same time to find Leila and Elle coming towards them. “Have you guys been online this morning?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed.

“Looks like everyone had a wild New Years,” Elle laughed causing Leila to nudge her.

“What does that mean?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “What did you guys do last night?”

“Nothing,” Leila said quickly. “We should eat.”

“Where's Sebastian?” Adam asked looking at his Mom.

“Sleeping,” Leila and Elle answered at the same time.

“It's almost one in the afternoon,” Kris remarked. “Is he feeling sick.”

“I think so,” Elle smirked.

“I'm warning you, young lady,” Leila said pointing a finger at her youngest Grandchild.

“Okay, what's going on?” Adam asked. “Just tell me now before I find out on my own.”

“Okay,” Leila breathed out. “Both of you need to stay calm. Can you stay calm?”

“Yes,” Adam answered.

“The kids and I went out to dinner last night after your show,” Leila explained. “There was a few of your crew in the hotel bar when we got back, and we...”

“Sebastian got really drunk and threw up over Grandma,” Elle interrupted.

“You're grounded,” Leila said annoyed.

“You can't do that,” Elle frowned.

“I just did.”

“Sebastian got drunk?” Adam snapped. “How the hell did you let that happen?”

“Who are you talking to?” Leila asked calmly. “I know you aren't talking to your Mother like that.”

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled.

“This is because we had sex,” Kris announced causing everyone to look at him.

“Oh I didn't need to know that,” Leila groaned.

“Yuck,” Elle winced.

“We had fun, and our kids went crazy,” Kris sighed.

“Baby, I don't think the whole room needs to know what we did last night,” Adam whispered.

“You're all grounded,” Kris announced as he stood up from the table.

“Is he talking to me?” Leila asked looking at her son.

“I think so,” Adam whispered.

“Everyone get up and get on the bus,” Kris said.

“He really is talking to me, isn't he?” Leila asked surprised.

“Uh huh,” Adam said standing up.

“Well I'm not...”

“Move, Leila,” Kris said annoyed.

“Okay,” Leila said following her son and Grandkids.

 

…................................

 

“Look at the two of them,” Kris whispered.

“They're both shaking,” Adam frowned.

“They're both hungover.”

“And my Mom's shaking with anger I think,” Adam mused with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “Did I really yell at her?”

“And now she's thinking of ways to kill you,” Adam whispered.

“I panicked,” Kris sighed. “It's one thing hearing about my fifteen-year-old getting drunk, but when I hear about my thirteen-year-old...”

“Be happy our nine-year-old wasn't thrown into the mix,” Adam whispered.

“This is a great start to the year,” Kris groaned. “Our boys have turned into booze hounds, and our grandson is already turning into Cheeks.”

“It could be worse,” Adam shrugged.

“How could it be worse?”

“My Mom could be walking over here looking angry,” Adam answered causing Kris to spin around.

“Don't do that,” Kris snapped when he saw Leila sitting on the other side of the bus with Elle.

“I can't believe you're scared of my Mom,” Adam laughed as he held onto his chest.

 

…...............................

 

“You okay?”

“I really don't think so,” Jacob groaned. “Does the bus have to move so much?”

Gabe reached across the bunk to take his boyfriend's hand. “I don't think you're going to drink ever again.”

“I don't think you're funny,” Jacob groaned as he snatched his hand back from Gabe's grasp. “2031 isn't going to be a good year.”

“Don't be so dramatic,” Gabe laughed. “I think today went pretty well.”

“My Papa walked in on us in bed.”

“And we're both still breathing,” Gabe mused. “I think that's a pretty good end to the day.”

“If I survive the rest of the day.”

“Again, don't be so dramatic.”

“I'm not...” Jacob paused at the sound his cell buzzing.

“You are dramatic,” Gabe mumbled to himself as Jacob checked his cell.

“Who's Chad?”

“My friend from New York,” Gabe answered. “Why?”

“Why is he asking for my address?”

“You don't remember?” Gabe smirked.

“Would I be asking if I did?”

“You invited him to LA,” Gabe answered. “He's moving to LA next week, and you invited him to stay with you.”

“I did... oh my god, I did do that.”

“I know,” Gabe smirked. “You insisted.”

“My Papa's going to kill me,” Jacob groaned. “Why the hell did you let me drink?”

Gabe winced as Jacob smacked his arm. “Why does everyone think I have this sort of control over you? I can't make you do things. Trust me, if I did, my life would be a lot calmer.”

“Oh don't be so dramatic,” Jacob snapped as he climbed out of the bunk.

“That's my line,” Gabe snapped as he followed Jacob to the front of the bus. “Jake, I'm talking to you.”

“Will you two shut up?” Sebastian groaned as he poked his head out of his bunk. “I'm hung over here.”

 

…............................

 

“Everything okay out there?” Adam asked as he lay back on the bus bed.

“I think Gabe and Jacob are having a little fight.”

“So Jacob is a bitch with a hangover?” Adam smirked causing Kris to turn and look at him.

“That's not funny,” Kris sighed. “And now Sebastian's just announced he's hungover.”

“Okay that's not funny,” Adam frowned.

“It's really not,” Kris sighed as he climbed onto the bed to join his husband again.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	26. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 26

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Why do I have to do this?”

“It's dinner,” Kris said dryly. “We're only having dinner.”

“We're going on a double date with our nineteen-year-old daughter,” Adam sighed. “That's not dinner.”

“You promised you would behave.”

“I promised to behave,” Adam scoffed. “What am I, nine?”

“Shh, here they're here.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he watched Sophia and Colton walking towards them. “I hate him.”

“Shut up,” Kris hissed before standing. “Hey, sweetie.”

“Hi Daddy,” Sophia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kris. “Why does Papa look so pissed?” she whispered causing Kris to sigh.

“He's a big baby,” Kris answered before pulling away from Sophia to look at Colton. “Hey Colton. It's good to see you again.”

“You too Mr. Allen.”

“Kris,” Kris smiled accepting Colton's outstretched hand.

“Hey, Papa,” Sophia smiled as she reached down to kiss Adam's cheek.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi Adam,” Colton smiled.

“Mr. Lambert,” Adam said causing Kris to kick him under the table. “Only joking.”

“So did you guys have a good flight?” Kris asked.

“Once Tristan fell asleep,” Sophia answered. “He insisted on playing eye spy with Colton.”

“Where is he now?” Adam asked giving a cautious look at Colton.

“We dropped him off at your house,” Sophia answered. “Jacob's looking after him.”

“Was Gabe there?”

“Sure, he...”

“I knew it,” Kris sighed. “I knew he would invite him over the moment we left.”

“Gabe isn't allowed in the house?” Sophia frowned.

“Your brother is sort of grounded,” Kris explained.

“For what?”

“For getting drunk and sleeping in a hotel room with Gabe,” Adam answered.

“The good child is rebelling?” Sophia smirked. “Oh my god, I didn't think this day would come.”

“He's not rebelling,” Adam sighed. “He's just...”

“Trying to compete with me?” Sophia asked causing Colton to frown.

“You were a troubled teen?” Colton asked with concern in his voice.

“You've met her three-year-old son haven't you?” Adam asked dryly.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Colton smiled. “I just never thought of you as a trouble maker.”

“You have met her, haven't you?” Adam asked causing Kris to kick him again. “Ow.”

“We should order,” Kris smiled.

“That's going to leave a mark,” Adam complained as he reached down to rub his leg.

 

….......................

 

“Mmm, we should really check on Tristan,” Gabe mumbled against Jacob's lips.

“He's fine.”

“He could be doing anything.” Gabe pressed his lips against Jacob's jaw as he talked. “He could be playing with your Papa's clothes.”

“Tristan was given the respect fashion speech when he was one.”

“Why?”

“He painted my Papa's favorite boots with his little paint brush,” Jacob smirked. “Have you ever seen a grown man argue with a toddler?”

“No,” Gabe smirked against Jacob's jaw.

“Then you haven't seen the toddler win,” Jacob laughed. “I've never seen my Papa speechless before. It was fun.”

Gabe pulled away from his boyfriend to give him a look. “I find it odd that you're talking about your Papa while I'm making out with you.”

“You started it by talking about Tristan,” Jacob shrugged.

“Right,” Gabe sighed. “We really should check on him.”

“You are so damn responsible,” Jacob mumbled as he stepped out of Gabe's reach. “You know if we step back into that living room he's going to want to play some sort of game.”

“I don't mind,” Gabe shrugged.

“Fine,” Jacob shrugged as he walked towards the living room. “You can play eye spy with the three-year-old who doesn't know how to spell and can only say is it a car? Over and over again.”

 

…........................

 

“I really don't like him,” Adam whispered as he watched Colton and Sophia walk in front of them.

“What exactly don't you like?” Kris quizzed. “He's hardly said anything since he got here.”

“I just don't like him.”

“Because of his religion?” Kris asked. “Because I'm of the same church as he is.”

“I don't care what religion he is,” Adam sighed. “I care that he's having sex with my daughter.”

“Don't put that in my head,” Kris groaned. “I don't need to think about that.”

“And that is why I don't like him,” Adam whispered.

“We're going to have to accept that she's an adult at some point.”

“Not until she's thirty,” Adam shrugged.

“You're unbelievable,” Kris sighed as he walked faster to catch up with Sophia and Colton.

“Don't care,” Adam mumbled to himself as he jogged to catch us with his husband.

 

…......................

 

“I don't know, Tristan,” Gabe sighed. “I don't know why you can't see through walls.”

Jacob sat on the edge of sofa smirking at his boyfriend. “Still think it's fun to babysit my Nephew?”

“Why does he ask so many questions?” Gabe whispered over Tristan's head.

“Because I like to learn,” Tristan answered looking up at Gabe. “Are you my Uncle?”

“What?”

“Are you my new Uncle?”

“No,” Gabe laughed. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you kissed my Uncle Jake,” Tristan answered.

“No I didn't,” Gabe said in a panic tone.

“Yes you did,” Tristan frowned. “In the kitchen.”

“I didn't,” Gabe repeated. “Jacob, tell him I didn't.”

“Can't,” Jacob shrugged looking at the TV.

“Why can't you?”

“Because it's obvious he saw us,” Jacob answered.

“I did,” Tristan smiled. “You kiss like Mommy and Colton do.”

“I do not,” Jacob hissed. “I'm not one of those weird straight people.”

“Huh?” Tristan asked confused.

“Nothing,” Gabe answered quickly. “Do you really want to tell him you are g.a.y?”

“He knows I'm gay,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “There are more gay people in his family than straight.”

“Oh,” Gabe frowned looking down at the little boy. “Jacob, why is he looking at me like that?”

Jacob looked down as Tristan smiled wide at Gabe. “Tristan what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Tristan smiled looking up at his Uncle.

“Stop freaking Gabe out.”

“Can he be my Uncle?” Tristan pouted.

“No,” Jacob answered. “You have enough Uncles.”

“Fine,” Tristan pouted folding his arms across his chest. “Then you can't kiss him.”

“Jacob,” Gabe whined. “Just let me be his Uncle.”

“Whatever,” Jacob said waving his hand at Gabe and Tristan.

“Yes,” Tristan laughed punching his little fist in the air. “Where's my birthday gifts?”

“Excuse me?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uncles have to give gifts,” Tristan explained. “Where are my gifts?”

“You're an odd little thing, aren't you?” Gabe mused causing Tristan to nod his head in agreement.

 

…...........................

 

“Anyone want some ice cream?” Kris asked as he walked towards the ice cream store.

“And have to go to the gym for the rest of the week?” Adam asked.

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “What about you two?”

“I could go for some chocolate chip,” Sophia shrugged as she followed Kris into the store. “You coming, Colton?”

“I'm okay,” Colton answered. “I'll wait with your Papa.”

“You don't have to,” Adam said quickly causing Kris to look at him. “Or you can.”

“We won't be long,” Kris called out before disappearing into the store.

“So...” Colton breathed out as he looked at Adam.

“We don't have to talk,” Adam smiled. “I'm sure they'll only be a few minutes.”

“Actually, I was hoping I could have a word with you,” Colton said putting his hands into his pockets. “I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot.”

“We haven't.”

“I have this funny feeling you don't like me,” Colton said causing Adam to look at him.

“It's nothing personal,” Adam shrugged. “If it was some other guy dating my daughter, I wouldn't like them either.”

“So there is nothing I can do it change your mind?” Colton asked.

“You don't need my approval,” Adam answered. “As long as you treat Sophia right, you and I won't have a problem.”

“Your daughter isn't exactly the quiet type,” Colton laughed. “I think if I wasn't treating her right, she would soon tell me.”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed. “I did raise a good bitch.”

“And Sophia's first interest is Tristan,” Colton added. “I know I come second to him.”

“That's another thing I don't understand,” Adam mused. “Why would a nineteen-year-old want to burden himself with a single mother with a three-year-old son?”

“Because I care about Sophia,” Colton answered honestly.

“Shouldn't you be running around with your friends getting drunk?” Adam asked. “Not sitting in an apartment waiting for a kids bedtime so that you can be alone with your girlfriend.”

“I don't drink,” Colton shrugged.

“You've got all the answers haven't you?” Adam sighed.

“Neil told me I had to if we were going to have this talk,” Colton smiled.

“Neil?” Adam frowned. “My brother Neil?”

“Yeah, I told him I was going to try and talk to you during this trip,” Colton answered.

“You've met my brother?” Adam frowned.

“Sure,” Colton shrugged. “We all have dinner together once a week.”

“Since when?”

“Since Neil found out Sophia was dating,” Colton answered. “Neil insisted on meeting me to have the talk.”

“The talk?”

“The if you hurt my Niece I'll break your neck talk,” Colton explained. “Your brother can be pretty scary when he wants to be.”

“Neil did that?” Adam smiled.

“I won't even repeat the words Allison used,” Colton frowned.

“Right,” Adam laughed shaking his head. “I should have known they were watching you closely.”

“I think I've passed every test they've given me,” Colton shrugged. “And I met Tye. He seemed to like me. It's only you I have to win over.”

Adam let out a deep sigh as he looked Colton over. “Yeah.”

“I'm not going to win you over, am I?” Colton asked causing Adam to shake his head.

“I don't think so,” Adam answered. “But you just keep treating Sophia right, and we won't have a problem.”

“I can live with that,” Colton said as he looked towards the store. “They're coming.”

“Everything okay?” Kris asked giving Adam a look.

“Relax, we're not going to kill each other,” Adam laughed taking a lick of Kris's ice cream.

“Hey,” Kris frowned. “Get your own.”

 

….......................................

 

“I'm exhausted,” Gabe breathed out as he closed Adam and Kris's bedroom door shut. “Does he ever shut up?”

“He's asleep now,” Jacob whispered as he tiptoed away from the door. “So when are you going to buy that toy car?”

“First thing in the morning,” Gabe sighed heavily.

“I can't believe you're actually buying him birthday gifts,” Jacob laughed.

“He wouldn't shut up.” Gabe walked towards the kitchen as the front door opened. “Crap.”

“Why are you here?” Adam shrugged off his coat as he looked at Gabe. “Didn't we set a rule.”

“Your Grandson tortured me,” Gabe answered. “I would have been better back at my apartment alone.”

“That's my boy,” Adam laughed. “Where is he?”

“Asleep,” Jacob sighed. “Who the hell taught him to talk?”

“Say goodnight to Gabe, Jacob,” Kris said as he opened the front door. “You can come by in the morning for breakfast.”

“After I stop by the toy store,” Gabe sighed as he grabbed his coat.

“Where is Colton going?” Jacob asked folding his arms.

“What?” Adam frowned.

“If my boyfriend can't sleep over, I don't think it's right for my sister's to.”

“So you're saying we should send Colton home with Gabe?”

“Adam,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“I'm saying I don't think it's fair,” Jacob shrugged. “And I bet Colton and Sophia are going to share a bed.”

“Like hell they are,” Adam snapped.

“We are,” Sophia said with her hands on her hips.

“So can Gabe have a sleep over?” Jacob asked placing his hands on his hips.

“Why do I feel like I'm being attacked?” Adam groaned.

“So can he?”

Kris let out a sigh. “The four of you go watch a movie or something.”

“Does that mean yes?” Jacob smiled.

“Just go before I change my mind,” Kris said with a warning tone.

“Going,” Jacob smiled taking Gabe by the hand.

 

….................................

 

“I think we made a mistake.”

“Well it's too late now,” Kris sighed as he rolled over onto his side.

“They could be doing god knows what in there.”

“I doubt they're going to do anything,” Kris said. “I know Gabe's a boxer, but he's not that stupid.”

“I'm talking about Colton and Sophia,” Adam sighed. “I know Gabe and Jacob aren't going to do anything.”

“And we know that Sophia and Colton are nineteen and old enough to do what they want.”

“Not in my house,” Adam said seriously. “There will be no sex before marriage in my house.”

“And you're serious,” Kris laughed.

“He's supposed to be all about the bible,” Adam pointed out. “I don't know much about the bible but I know that it's pretty big about no sex before marriage.”

“You and I had sex before marriage.”

“Not in your parents house,” Adam answered.

“Sure we did.”

“Not when they were home.”

“Sure we did.”

“Who's side are you on?” Adam snapped causing Kris to laugh.

“Let's just try and get some sleep.”

“Like that's ever going to happen,” Adam sighed as he rolled onto his side. “And why the hell did we get Tristan in with us.”

“Goodnight Adam.”

 

…..................................

 

“Will you just get in the bed,” Sophia sighed. “Why are you acting like such a baby?”

“Maybe I should just sleep on the floor.”

“My Papa isn't going to burst through the door if you climb into bed with me,” Sophia said dryly. “Just get in.”

Colton stole a cautious look towards the door before shuffling towards the bed. “He hates me.”

“And you care?”

“No,” Colton frowned. “I guess I was just hoping to win him over this trip.”

“Yeah, you're never going to win him over,” Sophia laughed.

“But he seems to like Gabe,” Colton sighed as he lay down next to Sophia in the bed.

“Gabe is very likeable,” Sophia shrugged.

“And I'm not?”

“Not right now,” Sophia frowned. “You're kind of whiny at the moment.”

“Thanks,” Colton laughed.

“So, you want to have sex?”

“You're not funny,” Colton sighed as he rolled away from Sophia.

“I think I am,” Sophia said as she continued to laugh.

 

…...............................

 

“I love you.”

“Of course you do.”

“I'm trying to be romantic here,” Gabe sighed as he rolled onto his back.

“Okay,” Jacob sighed as he rolled over to lay his head on Gabe's pillow. “Be romantic.”

“I don't want to now,” Gabe shrugged.

“Come on,” Jacob smiled as he ran his hand up Gabe's chest.

“Okay,” Gabe smiled as he rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jacob said trying to hide his smile.

“Yeah, I'm not doing this anymore,” Gabe sighed as he rolled away from Jacob.

“Come on,” Jacob laughed.

“No, you've ruined it now.”

“You know, for a boxer, you're such a big baby,” Jacob mused.

“You know, I don't have to take this abuse off of you,” Gabe pointed out.

“Sure you do,” Jacob smirked.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Gabe sighed. “Just be lucky I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jacob smiled warmly.

“You didn't laugh that time,” Gabe smiled.

“I can be romantic at times,” Jacob whispered before leaning in to kiss Gabe on the lips.

 

….............................

 

“Adam?” Kris frowned as he sat up on the bed. “Adam, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Adam whispered as he moved away from the wall.

“Where were you pressing your face up against the wall?” Kris frowned.

“Nothing,” Adam repeated.

“Where you trying to listen into Sophia's bedroom?”

“No,” Adam answered quickly.

“Because if you were, you do know there is a three foot wall between our room and hers, right?” Kris smirked.

“I do now,” Adam sulked as he moved back to the bed.

“Baby it's three in the morning,” Kris said reaching out to stroke Adam's arm. “Sophia and Colton are probably asleep by now.”

Adam nodded his head as he lay down beside Tristan. “If I pinched Tristan to wake him up and make him cry, would it make me a bad buddy?”

“It would make you a very bad Buddy,” Kris answered before pushing Adam's head down onto the pillow. “Goodnight Adam.”

“I wasn't going to pinch him that hard,” Adam sulked.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	27. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 27

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Nope, next.”

“And what's wrong with him?” Kris sighed.

“He's no good.”

“Adam, we haven't even seen his audition yet,” Kris pointed out.

“He looks nothing like me,” Adam shrugged.

“He's not supposed to look like you.”

“He's playing me, isn't he?”

“He's playing someone based on you,” Kris corrected. “This sitcom isn't going to be actually about you.”

“I still don't like him.”

Kris sighed as he looked back at the TV screen. “We don't have many more tapes left.”

“Why are all these actors so old?” Adam frowned as he looked at the head shots in front of him.

“Because the character is in his early forties,” Kris answered. “And they aren't that old. You just want someone who's eighteen.”

“And?”

“And I don't know many eighteen-year-old's with four kids,” Kris answered. “Okay, what about this guy?” Kris pointed to the screen. “He looks good.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked at the screen. “His heads too big.”

“Let's just watch his audition,” Kris sighed as he clicked play on the remote.

 

…...............................................

 

“Jake?” Gabe called out as he closed the door to his apartment. “You here?”

“In the bedroom,” Jacob called out. “Come look.”

“I didn't know you were going to stop by,” Gabe remarked as he throw down his gym bag. “I was going to call you after my shower. I have...”Gabe paused at the bedroom door as he looked at Jacob laying across his bed. “What are you doing?”

“A book report,” Jacob answered without looking up. “How was the training session?”

“Good,” Gabe answered quietly. “Why are you doing your book report here?”

“My Dad and Papa are working on that damn sitcom at home,” Jacob sighed. “If I have to listen to one more audition tape I might scream.”

“And what's with the red pillows?” Gabe asked pointing at the new pillows on his bed.

“Your bed looked a little boring,” Jacob shrugged. “I thought it could use my touch. So did you... oh my god,” Jacob gasped as he finally looked up at his boyfriend. “What happened to your face?”

“What's wrong with it?”

“It's bruised,” Jacob answered as he stood up from the bed. “Who hit you?”

“Oh it was just a new guy,” Gabe sighed. “He got a little too excited to be fighting me.”

Jacob reached up to run his fingers over Gabe's swollen lip. “Why did he get excited?”

“Apparently he's a bit of a fan of mine,” Gabe shrugged. “He spent most of the morning telling me how amazing I was, then he got in the ring and smacked me on the lip before the bell rang.”

“I hope you hit him back,” Jacob said annoyed.

“I didn't have the time,” Gabe smiled. “But as I was leaving Sebastian climbed into the ring with him, so I'm sure he did it for me.”

“I'm going to get you some ice for your lip,” Jacob sighed.

“Why are you suddenly in a bad mood?” Gabe frowned.

“You're bleeding from the lip,” Jacob pointed out. “I don't think that's something to be happy about.”

“I bleed all the time.”

“Well I don't like it.”

“It'll be gone by the morning,” Gabe shrugged as he looked back at the bed. “So I have to keep the thrilly pillows?”

“And don't get blood on them,” Jacob said before walking out of the bedroom.

Gabe let out a sigh as he looked back at the bed. “You couldn't have picked more manly color?”

 

…................................

 

“He so is good looking,” Adam snapped as he pointed at the screen. “This guy would totally work.”

“Adam, he's twenty,” Kris said calmly.

“And?”

“And the actress playing Sophia is twenty,” Kris explained. “It wouldn't work.”

“Well, he's the only one I like,” Adam sighed.

“What about this guy,” Kris asked picking up a head shot. “Aaron Leroy, he looks good. Plus he's a good singer.”

“I don't... what did you say his name was?”

“Aaron Leroy,” Kris said looking down at the head shot. “He's a few years older than you, but he really does look like he's in his early forties.”

“Give me that,” Adam said snatching the photo from Kris's hand. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Kris repeated. “What's wrong with him?”

“I know this guy,” Adam said in a stutter. “We met a long time ago.”

“Oh yeah?” Kris said looking at the photo. “It did say he was in the theater world in his twenties.”

“He was in Hair,” Adam said studying the photo.

“With you?” Kris asked. “So you guys were mates?”

“Something like that.”

“You didn't date him, did you?” Kris frowned. “I don't think I could cope with another Brad.”

“We didn't date,” Adam sighed.

“But you did hook up?” Kris asked carefully. “I can see from the look on your face that you were more than friends.”

Adam threw the photo back down on the table as he turned to look at his husband. “I've never really told you about my first time, have I?”

“First time what?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The night I lost my virginity,” Adam answered quietly.

Kris looked back down at the photo with a frown. “Him?”

“It was my twenty-first birthday,” Adam sighed. “I guess I was feeling a bit home sick.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2031

 

Flashback 2003

 

Adam really tried his best not to look, but every time he heard another loud moan coming from the dark corner of the club he couldn't stop his head from turning. It was his twenty-first birthday party and here he was sitting alone while the rest of his new friends partied for him. He was now wishing he had accepted his Mom's invitation to spend his birthday with her and Neil back home. He hadn't wanted to do that though. He had wanted to show them all that life in LA was finally becoming bearable. That he was finally growing up.

“I take it you're not having fun?”

Adam looked up to find Aaron Leroy looking down at him. “Hey Aaron.”

“I thought this party was for you,” Aaron mused as he took a seat next to Adam. “Why aren't you out there having fun?”

“I was...” Adam paused at another loud moan coming from the corner.

“Is that Max and Jade?”

“I think so,” Adam sighed. “I didn't even know they were dating.”

“I don't think they are,” Aaron laughed. “She's got a guy back in Texas.”

“And she's doing that... with him?” Adam asked with a frown on his face.

“You really are new to this scene, aren't you?” Aaron laughed.

“I spent last year traveling around Europe on a ship,” Adam shrugged. “They weren't exactly the LA crowd.”

“Well you're in LA now,” Aaron smiled. “You better start learning the rules.”

 

…........................

 

“Are you sure about this?” Adam frowned as Aaron closed his apartment door closed behind them. “We just left the party.”

“You weren't having fun,” Aaron shrugged. “Anyway, I'm sure no one even realizes we're not there.”

“So...” Adam looked around the small studio apartment. “This is where you live?”

“Yep.” Aaron took a step towards Adam causing Adam to step back.

“Maybe we should go back to the party.”

“Or we could stay here, and have our own party,” Aaron smirked causing Adam to take another step back.

“Do you have anything to drink?”

“Beer?”

“Whatever.” Adam breathed out a deep breath as Aaron took a step away from him.

“Be right back.” Adam took an unsure look around the apartment as Aaron grabbed two beers from the kitchen. “You want to sit down?” Aaron asked as he pointed towards the bed.

“Sure,” Adam said quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “So this is where you live?”

“Yes,” Aaron laughed. “Adam, are you nervous?”

“No,” Adam answered quickly. “Why would I be nervous?”

“You know, I like you,” Aaron said with a small smile on his face. “I noticed you the first day of rehearsals. You walked in wearing a David Bowie t-shirt, and I knew you were someone I wanted to get to know.”

“Thanks,” Adam said before taking a sip of his beer. “I noticed you too.”

“I think you are nervous,” Aaron mused. “You've went a funny color.”

“I'm always a funny color,” Adam said causing Aaron to laugh.

 

….....................................

 

Adam felt his heart rate pick up as Aaron crawled on top of him. “Just relax.”

“I'm trying,” Adam breathed out. “Could we maybe slow down for a minute?”

“Just lay back and relax,” Aaron whispered. “I'll do all the work.” Adam winced as Aaron nudged his legs open with his knee. “Relax.”

“Shouldn't we use something?” Adam asked as Aaron began pulling Adam's boxers off.

“Na, I don't like condoms.”

Adam took a few deep breaths before pulling back from Aaron. “I really would feel more comfortable using something.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I don't have any.”

“There's one in my wallet,” Adam said pointing at his jeans on the floor.

“Alright,” Aaron moved to grab Adam's jeans. “Have it your way.”

Adam leaned up on his elbows as he watched Aaron place the condom on himself. “What about the lube?”

“We don't need lube,” Aaron smirked as he moved back on top of Adam.

 

End of Flashback 2003

 

“It was just awful,” Adam sighed as he looked back down at the photo of Aaron. “I was awful.”

“He doesn't sound too charming,” Kris frowned. “Did he know it was your first time?”

“He knew,” Adam answered. “He just didn't care. You know I've sometimes wished I had waited until I met Brad to start having sex,” Adam mused.

“I wish that too,” Kris said quickly causing Adam to look at him funny.

“Really?”

“It would have been good if your first time was with someone who loved you,” Kris said running a hand through Adam's hair. “I know Brad loved you.”

“It doesn't really matter now,” Adam sighed looking down at the picture. “It was only sex.”

“It was important,” Kris pointed out. “Everyone's first time should be important. My first time with Katy...”

“Oh please don't,” Adam groaned. “I don't need to think of you having straight sex.”

“I have to think of you having sex with Brad,” Kris said annoyed.

Adam grabbed the photo from the table. “We're going to have to see him aren't we?”

“He'll be at the audition,” Kris answered. “But I'm going to be there with you.”

“I know you will,” Adam smiled softly. “You're always there for me.”

“I love you,” Kris admitted before leaning in and capturing Adam's lips with his own.

 

…....................................

 

Gabe pulled back from Jacob with a wide smile on his face. “Told you I could still make out with you with a cut lip.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jacob laughed as he rolled onto his back. “We should probably get up.”

“Why?” Gabe groaned. “I only just lay down, and it's not like anyone's going to interrupt us. We're all alone here.”

“My Papa thinks I'm at a friend's house studying.”

“You are at a friend's house,” Gabe shrugged. “We aren't friends?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Just lay with me for another hour,” Gabe whispered as he snuggled into Jacob's side. “One more hour and then I'll drive you home.”

“Fine, but let me up so I can take these jeans off. I can hardly breathe with them on.”

“Because they're like two sizes too small,” Gabe pointed out as he watched Jacob slide his jeans down his legs.

“Are you calling me fat?”

Gabe let his eyes run over Jacob's pale legs as he shook his head. “I'm defiantly not calling you fat.”

“You better not be,” Jacob said as he climbed into bed. “I wouldn't want to have to give you a bloody nose to go along with your bloody lip.”

“Just cuddle with me,” Gabe whispered wrapping his arm and leg around Jacob to pull him close.

“You're lucky you're cute,” Jacob sighed into Gabe's hair.

 

….....................................

 

“We really need to slow down,” Gabe said pulling away from Jacob.

“You're the one that wanted to snuggle,” Jacob pointed out.

“This isn't snuggling,” Gabe ran a shaky hand through his hair as he looked across the bed at his boyfriend. “Maybe I should drive you home.”

“Or you could just relax and let whatever's going to happen... happen.”

“What are you saying?” Gabe frowned.

“Just kiss me,” Jacob shrugged. “And if something else happens... well we don't have to freak out about it.”

“We aren't ready to have sex,” Gabe said carefully. “I'm not ready to have sex.”

“There are other things to do other than sex,” Jacob pointed out. “We've been dating for almost nine months now, and we haven't got past kissing. Maybe it's time we step it up a notch.”

“How?” Gabe asked in a shaky voice.

“Just kiss me,” Jacob whispered as he leaned in to capture Gabe's lips again.

 

….................................

 

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut as Gabe's hand slipped towards his shorts. “Are you okay?”

“Stop asking that,” Jacob breathed into Gabe's neck. “Keep going.”

Gabe reached his hand further into Jacob's shorts stopping when he felt the soft material of his briefs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jacob smiled before shuddering when Gabe's hand wrapped around him.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“You stop now and I'll dump you,” Jacob breathed out causing Gabe to laugh. Gabe continued to stroke Jacob slowly as the younger boy squirmed under him. “Do it faster.”

“Are you sure?” Gabe grunted out causing Jacob to grab onto his wrist.

“Just do it.”

 

…...............................

 

Gabe lay on his bed looking at the ceiling as he listened to Jacob breathing heavily beside him. “So...”

“So...”

“That was new,” Gabe remarked as he stole a glace at Jacob.

“It's not something I've done before.”

“Me neither,” Gabe said quickly. “Well, only with myself. I've never involved another person before.”

“We shouldn't make this awkward,” Jacob sighed. “We are in a relationship. People in relationships do... what we just did.”

“Right,” Gabe breathed out.

“You're being weird,” Jacob groaned. “Don't be weird.”

“I'm sorry,” Gabe sighed. “I guess I just didn't think that was going to happen when I got home today.”

Jacob rolled his eyes as he sat up from the bed. “You gave me a hand job. It's not like we had sex or anything.”

“Do you have to say that?” Gabe groaned. “That makes what we did sound so...”

“Dirty?” Jacob interrupted.

“We got carried away,” Gabe said standing up from the bed. “We can't let that happen again.”

“You are such a prude,” Jacob choked out.

“I am not,” Gabe snapped. “I just have morals.”

“Man your parents really screwed you up, didn't they?” Jacob said standing up from the bed to face his boyfriend.

“Put your jeans on,” Gabe said calmly. “I'm driving you home.”

“You're throwing me out?” Jacob snapped.

“You can't be here right now,” Gabe sighed. “I need to think.”

“Are you freaking out because you touched another guys dick, or has this got something to do with your weird religious beliefs.”

“This has nothing to do with religion,” Gabe sighed sitting back down on the bed.

“So it's got something to do with being gay,” Jacob snapped. “Are you having doubts or something?”

“It's...”

“You know what,” Jacob snapped as he grabbed his jacket from the chair, “I don't want to know. Don't bother with the ride home. I'll walk.”

“Jacob,” Gabe said through gritted teeth as he followed his boyfriend to the front door. “Don't be so dramatic. I didn't say it was anything to do with being gay.”

“You didn't have to,” Jacob sulked as he turned to look at Gabe.

“You didn't let me finish.” Gabe took a step towards Jacob.

“So explain it to me,” Jacob said quietly. “Why are you freaking out?”

“Because you're so good,” Gabe whispered as he cupped Jacob's face with his hands. “You're this amazing pure person, and I'm afraid that what I did might have damaged you.”

“Oh my god you're serious,” Jacob sighed. “I'm not a doll, you know.”

“You're just so precious to me,” Gabe admitted. “I never want to do anything that could hurt you.”

“If this is what you're like over a hand job, I don't want to see what happens when we have sex,” Jacob sighed as he pulled Gabe's hands away from his face. “Gabe, please don't be so stupid.”

“I'm not good at this, Jake,” Gabe sighed. “You know how to love people. Your family is full of love. I've never had that, so I don't know how to give it.”

“Sure you do,” Jacob smiled. “You've been loving me for years now.”

“I love you,” Gabe admitted. “I just panic when I have to show it.”

“I think you did pretty well back there,” Jacob mused. “You didn't turn into a crazy little bitch until after I came.”

“That's not funny,” Gabe said as he tried not to smile.

“It's sort of funny,” Jacob smirked as he walked back to Gabe's bedroom. “Hey, maybe this means I'm the top in this relationship. I mean, you've proven how useless you are at topping.” Jacob turned around to face his boyfriend only to be tackled to the bed.

“What did you say?”

“I said, you suck at being on top,” Jacob smirked as Gabe crawled on top of him.

“I'll show you sucking,” Gabe said before rolling his eyes. “That's not what I meant.”

“You sure?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Jacob smirked before Gabe leaned down capturing his lips with his own.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	28. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 28

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Well, this is a first.”

“What?”

“You,” Adam said pointing a Kris. “You're not dressed yet.”

“And?”

“And I am,” Adam answered. “And I have been for the last twenty minutes.”

“And your point is?”

“I was ready before you,” Adam smirked. “That's never happened before.”

“And?” Kris shrugged. “I just want to look good today.”

“For the auditions?”

“Exactly.”

“And what about Aaron?” Adam asked carefully.

“What about him?”

“He'll be there.”

Kris turned away from the mirror to look at his husband. “Is that a problem?”

“Not for me,” Adam shrugged. “Is it for you?”

“No,” Kris scoffed.

“So taking almost an hour to get dressed when it usually takes you two minutes hasn't got anything to do with him?” Adam asked taking a step towards Kris.

“Not one thing,” Kris said turning back to look at himself in the mirror.

“Good,” Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Kris's waist to pull him close. “Because you've got nothing to worry about. He probably doesn't even remember that night. It would have been easily forgettable if it hadn't been my first time.”

“He's not getting the part,” Kris said finally moving away from the mirror. “I don't care how good he is. I'd rather have a bad actor than pick him.”

“Why are we letting him audition then?” Adam asked in a confused tone.

“Because I can't go into the network and tell them I don't want him there because he didn't fuck my husband right,” Kris said causing Adam to laugh. “It doesn't sound right.”

“We better hurry,” Kris laughed.

“Jacob still coming?”

“I haven't seen him this morning,” Kris shrugged, “but he did get in pretty late last night. Way past his curfew.”

“I think he went to Gabe's,” Adam mused. “He told me he was going to a friends to study.”

“Lying to us?”

“He's sixteen,” Adam shrugged. “He's supposed to lie to us.”

“Lets just keep an eye on him,” Kris sighed.

“I'll remind him of his curfew.”

“Okay,” Kris breathed out. “Now lets go meet the guy that took your virginity.”

 

…...........................

 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” Jacob asked as he looked between Adam and Kris.

“What am I looking at you like?” Adam asked innocently.

“I don't know,” Jacob shrugged. “You're just looking.”

“Have you done something different with your hair?” Adam frowned.

“No.”

“Makeup?”

“No.”

Adam shook his head as he gave his son the once over. “Somethings different about you.”

“This is a new shirt,” Jacob shrugged.

“It's something else,” Adam frowned. “Something in your face. You seem almost... more grown up.”

“It's happening everyday,” Jacob shrugged. “I've been growing since the moment I was born. I blame you and Dad for feeding me.”

“Funny,” Adam laughed. “Why don't you go and pick where you want to sit for the auditions.”

“Okay,” Jacob smiled before walking away.

“What?” Kris asked watching Adam's face.

“I don't know,” Adam sighed.

“Why were you giving him the third degree?”

“I don't know,” Adam repeated.

“Okay,” Kris frowned. “Why don't we just go start the auditions?”

“Okay,” Adam sighed following Kris into the office.

 

…..................................

 

“He's not that special looking up close,” Kris whispered.

“He was never that special looking,” Adam sighed as he watched Aaron studying his lines in the corner of the room. “You think he's noticed me yet?”

“He must know you'll be here,” Kris shrugged. “My names on the script, so he knows you're involved in it.”

“Why are we whispering?”

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked down the table at Jacob. “It's nothing.”

“Please don't tell me you're thinking of picking that guy?” Jacob asked pointing at Aaron. “He is so not Adam Lambert.”

“I fully agree,” Kris smiled.

“He could play you Dad,” Jacob suggested causing Kris to look at him.

“Excuse me?”

“He's a little bit like you,” Jacob shrugged. “Same build, same love for all things plaid.”

“Oh god, I do have a type,” Adam groaned.

“He's nothing like me,” Kris sulked.

“Well he's up next,” Jacob remarked looking down at the call sheet. “Let's see if he can do a southern accent.”

 

…............................

 

“Adam?”

Adam let his shoulders slump before turning around to see Aaron. “Hey.”

“Long time.”

“Yeah.”

“I haven't seen you since you left for Europe,” Aaron said stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I had moved to New York by the time you came back.”

“Yeah,” Adam repeated.

“I tried calling you...”

“Hi.”

Adam looked to his side to find Kris standing next to him. “Hi.”

“I'm Aaron. I'm an old friend of Adam's,” Aaron smiled holding out his hand for Kris to take.

Kris looked down at Aaron's outstretched hand before folding his arms. “I think the producer is looking for you.”

“Right,” Aaron frowned pulling his hand back. “Well, it was great seeing you again Adam. We should catch up some time.”

“Yeah,” Adam frowned watching Aaron walk away. “That was a little...”

“Rude,” Jacob suggested from behind Adam. “That was pretty rude.”

“No one asked you,” Adam frowned giving Jacob the once over. “Have you changed your makeup brand?”

“No.”

“Then what the hell is different?” Adam sighed to himself.

“I was not rude to Aaron,” Kris said. “Why would I be rude to him?”

“Jealousy?” Adam suggested.

“Why would Dad be jealous?” Jacob frowned looking over the room at Aaron.

“Well, we're finished here,” Kris said ignoring Jacob's question. “Want to head home now?”

“You have no need to be jealous,” Adam smiled.

“Why would he be jealous?” Jacob frowned. “Why are you both ignoring me?”

“Go start the car, Jacob,” Kris said throwing his car keys in Jacob direction.

Jacob jumped back as the keys bounced of his chest. “Now you're hitting me.”

“You were supposed to catch them.”

“I don't catch,” Jacob frowned as he bent down to pick up the keys. “I'm going to have a bruise now.”

“Have you had botox?” Adam asked stepping closer to inspect his son's face.

“Seriously?” Jacob scoffed. “I'm sixteen.”

“Well, there's something different about you,” Adam sighed. “And it's annoying the hell out of me that I can't figure it out.”

“Go start the car,” Kris said as he watched Aaron move around the room.

“Why do I have a feeling that something weird is going on?” Jacob quizzed looking between his parents.

“Have you plucked your eyebrows?”

“I'm going to start the car,” Jacob sighed before walking away.

“I'm not jealous,” Kris whispered as soon as Jacob was out of the room.

“I think you are.”

“So what if I am,” Kris snapped. “I have a right to be.”

Adam looked across the room where Aaron was. “What exactly are you jealous of?”

“He was your first,” Kris sighed. “He got to share something with you that I never can.”

“Syphilis?”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Adam answered quickly. “Just a joke.”

“You're an idiot.”

“Okay, it wasn't a funny joke,” Adam sighed. “I was just trying to lighten the mood. Why are you getting so annoyed by him?”

“I just don't like knowing that you had other men in your life before me,” Kris admitted quietly. “I know it's stupid, but it's how I feel.”

“But you've met Brad,” Adam said with a confused look on his face.

“He doesn't count,” Kris sighed. “I can't picture you and Cheeks in some sort of serious relationship. This guy doesn't look like a cartoon character.”

“You do know that what Brad and I had was more important than my one night with Aaron, don't you?”

“He was your first,” Kris sighed heavily. “You were twenty-one, and you trusted him enough to be your first. That must have been important at the time.”

“And Katy was your first,” Adam pointed out. “Life isn't perfect, Kris. If I knew you were coming along, I would have waited, but I didn't. We both just have to accept that we have a past.”

“I'd just like a first,” Kris said quietly. “You and I never really had a first. Everything that had to be done sexually, you had already done by the time you met me.”

Adam looked down sadly at his husband. “We should probably go before Jacob drivers off in our car.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled softly.  
............................................  
“My Papa knows,” Jacob said the moment Gabe walked into his bedroom.

“Knows what?”

“He knows what we did last night.”

Gabe's eyes widened as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Please tell me you didn't tell your Papa what we did. Please tell me you didn't.”

“I didn't say a word,” Jacob answered. “They didn't even know I was at your place, but he keeps looking at me funny.”

“So how would they know?”

“I don't know,” Jacob signed. “But I know he knows.”

“I think you're just being paranoid,” Gabe smirked. “I'm sure he doesn't know anything.”

“Maybe,” Jacob sighed. “So are you... okay.”

“Sure,” Gabe shrugged. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“You sort of freaked out,” Jacob pointed out. “I didn't know how you were going to be today.”

“I'm fine,” Gabe said taking a seat on Jacob's bed. “I realize I acted a little... silly.”

“So today's a good day?” Jacob asked taking a seat next to Gabe on the bed.

“Today's a great day,” Gabe smiled. “I woke up early and went to the gym. Paid Jack back for my split lip, and then had lunch with Seb.”

“Jack?”

“The new guy,” Gabe answered. “I think he might be a little bit of trouble.”

“Why?”

“I think he might be trying to come and take over,” Gabe smirked. “Your brother had to beat him in the ring three times before the kid gave up.”

“Don't start anything with him,” Jacob groaned. “You could get hurt.”

“It's just a friendly competition,” Gabe smirked. “It's fun.”

“You're such a boy,” Jacob sighed.

“Knock, knock.”

Jacob looked towards his bedroom door to find Adam standing. “Hi Papa.”

“I didn't know you were here, Gabe.”

“I just came back from the gym,” Gabe answered. “I came to take Jacob shopping.”

“Right,” Adam said giving Gabe the once over. “So, you doing okay?”

“Sure,” Gabe frowned. “You?”

“Sure,” Adam said with a fake smile. “Just the same as always.”

“Cool.”

“So...”

“Is there something you want, Papa?” Jacob interrupted.

“Nope,” Adam smiled. “Just saying hi.”

“Okay,” Jacob frowned. “Well, I'll be home in time for dinner.”

“Cool,” Adam smiled. “Well, I'll go see what your Dad's doing.”

“Bye Adam.”

“See you, Gabe,” Adam smiled before backing out of the room.

“What the hell was that?” Gabe asked with a nervous laugh.

“I told you,” Jacob sighed standing up. “He's been like that all day.”

“Maybe he's high,” Gabe suggested causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“Take me shopping.”

“He could be high,” Gabe mused as he followed Jacob out of the bedroom.

 

….................................

 

“I've been thinking,” Adam said as he entered Kris's studio.

“And that is a sentence that fills me with dread.”

“Just listen,” Adam sighed as he sat down on the piano stool. “What you said earlier.”

“Let's not,” Kris sighed. “I've got this song to finish for that awful boy band Jacob loves so much, and really, it's not that important. I was being silly.”

“Your feelings aren't silly,” Adam said gently. “And I understand, but I've had a few firsts with you.”

“Name one?” Kris asked putting down his pen to look up at Adam.

“Well, we...”

“See,” Kris sighed. “By the time I came along you had done everything, with everyone.”

“Hey,” Adam frowned. “Don't make me sound like a slut.”

“Face it Adam. You and I will never have a first.”

Adam slumped back against the piano with a heavy sigh. “I was only trying to make you feel better.”

“I know, baby,” Kris said patting Adam's arm. “Let's just forget it. Now have you thought about Aaron?”

“Not even once,” Adam answered quickly causing Kris to laugh.

“I meant for the role. He would be a good me.”

“He would not,” Adam scoffed.

“Just think about it,” Kris said. “We start production in under a month.”

“I'll think about it,” Adam sighed.

“If we don't pick the studio will.”

“I said I'll think about it.”

“Don't sulk,” Kris sighed. “I told you to forget about the first thing.”

“There is one thing I've never done,” Adam mused. “I'm pretty sure you and Katy never tried it either.”

Kris raised his eyebrow as he looked at his husband. “Why do I suddenly feel fear?”

“Tell me, did Katy ever tie you up and whip you with a riding crop?” Adam asked carefully.

“Get out,” Kris said causing Adam to jump up from the piano.

“It was just an idea...”

“Get out of my studio you crazy pervert,” Kris said pointing towards the door.

“Fine,” Adam sighed as he walked towards the door. “It was just a suggestion. I have another idea involving ice cream and a straw.”

“Out,” Kris snapped causing Adam to scramble from the room.

 

….............................

 

Kris settled back in his chair before grabbing the remote. “I love this time of day.”

“Mind if I join you?”

Kris looked up to find Adam standing by his chair with a bowl of ice cream in his hand. “Get away from me you freak.”

“Relax,” Adam sighed rolling his eyes. “I'm only going to eat it.

“Well in that case you can sit down.”

“Thanks,” Adam smiled. “So what are we watching?”

“The Nicks are playing.”

“Can't we watch something else?” Adam pouted.

“You can stand back up again and leave if you're going to complain,” Kris said without taking his eyes off of the screen.

“I'll be good.”

“So have you thought about the casting?”

Adam took a spoonful of ice cream putting it in front of Kris's mouth. “I have?”

“And?” Kris asked licking the spoon.

“I guess Aaron is the best choice,” Adam answered. “As much as it pains me to admit, he's actually a good actor.”

“I think so too,” Kris admitted. “Even if he's ugly.”

“Shut up,” Adam laughed feeding Kris another spoonful of ice cream. “Jealousy doesn't suit you baby.”

“Now I know how you felt when Katy was around,” Kris remarked taking the spoon from Adam so he could feed him.

“I hated that bitch,” Adam sighed. “Especially before I realized you were gay. Every time I saw her backstage at Idol I wanted to drag her to the ground with her dyed blonde hair.”

“That's actually her natural color,” Kris pointed out.

“Not that point.”

“But you hide it well,” Kris smiled. “I always thought you liked her.”

“That was the problem,” Adam sighed. “She was so damn likeable. It made it so hard to hate her.”

“I never once felt that with Cheeks.”

“So you liked Brad from the start?”

“Oh no I hated his guts,” Kris answered causing Adam to laugh, “but that had nothing to do with you.”

“Nice,” Adam laughed taking the spoon back from Kris.

“Adam?”

“Yeah?” Adam asked as he slipped the spoon between his lips.

“What exactly do you do with ice cream and a straw?”

 

…....................................

 

“Jacob, is that you?” Adam called out from the kitchen as he heard the front door close.

“Yeah.”

“You alone?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we talk?” Adam asked coming out of the kitchen.

“What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Adam answered. “Just come into the kitchen with me for a moment.”

“I have done something, haven't I?” Jacob asked as he followed Adam.

“You would have known if you did something wrong,” Adam said. “Take a seat.”

“Where?”

“Just sit at the table, Jacob,” Adam sighed. “And stop being so nervous. I just want to talk.”

“Okay.”

“So how's life?”

“Okay.”

“And school's going good?”

“Yes.”

“Working with Uncle Brad's okay?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know any other words?”

“I lied about going to a friend's house yesterday,” Jacob blurted out. “I was Gabe's.”

“I knew that,” Adam said.

“You did?”

“Why didn't you just tell us?” Adam asked. “You know you're allowed over there.”

“And every time I do, you call me every ten minutes.”

“I like talking to you,” Adam shrugged.

“Right,” Jacob laughed. “So is that it?”

“No,” Adam smiled. “That's not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“So I just grassed myself up?”

“Pretty much.”

“And you are going to keep talking?”

“Pretty much,” Adam repeated. “I just wanted to give you something.”

“What?”

Adam reached across the table to grab a brown paper bag. “I don't want to make a big deal about this, but I thought maybe you would need these.”

Jacob cautiously took the bag from his Papa. “What is it?”

“Something very important,” Adam answered. “I know we've had this...”

“Oh god,” Jacob groaned as he looked into the bag. “You bought me condoms?”

“Like I said. I know we have had this conversation before, but I just wanted to remind you how important being safe is.”

“I know this,” Jacob said quietly.

“Well make sure Gabe knows about it too,” Adam said causing Jacob to look at him. “What are you thinking?”

“That I should have sneaked up to my room when I came home,” Jacob sighed.

“I'm being serious.”

“You know that normal parents don't talk to their kids like this,” Jacob said. “I don't think any of my friends parents have bought them condoms.”

“Well aren't you a lucky boy?” Adam asked. “You have a cool Papa would can talk about anything.”

“Yeah right,” Jacob scoffed.

“I'm being serious.”

“Papa, you sometimes don't react to things like you should have,” Jacob said carefully.

“When?”

“All the time.”

“Jacob, you know you can talk to me about anything,” Adam said seriously. “I know I'm your parent, but I can be your friend too. I've been through what you're going through now. I know what it's like to have all these feelings running through you. I know how confusing that is.”

“That's the point though,” Jacob smiled. “I'm not that confused. I know exactly who I am and what I want. I'm pretty happy these days.”

“And that makes me very happy,” Adam smiled softly. “You've came a long way in these past three years.”

“And Gabe's been a big part of that.”

“And that's why I bought you those,” Adam said pointing towards the paper bag. “You seem to be moving forward, and you might not be there yet, but I want you to be prepared when you are.”

“This is painful for you, isn't it?”

“So much,” Adam said with an unsure look.

“Does it help if I tell you that I don't think I will need these just yet?”

“A little,” Adam said. “It's okay not to be ready, honey.”

“Oh I'm ready,” Jacob said causing Adam to frown. “It's Gabe that's holding back.”

“Yeah, I think we're done here.”

“Good,” Jacob smiled as he stood up. “Thanks Papa.”

“Just remember I'm here whenever you need to talk.”

“Just remember I won't be coming to you to announce my first time,” Jacob said as he bent down to kiss the top of his Papa's head. “I love you and I don't want to kill you with shock.”

“You're a good son,” Adam smiled. “Now I'm going to go get drunk and try to forget we had this conversation.”

“Now that's more like a normal parent,” Jacob laughed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	29. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 29

 

Flash Forward 2031 April

 

Adam stood back leaning on the door frame with his arms folded as he watched Jacob doing his hair in the bathroom mirror. “Why do I have the sudden urge to gush?”

“Because you're a silly old man,” Jacob answered without looking away from his reflection in the mirror.

“But this is a big deal.”

“It's not really,” Jacob shrugged. “I've been on dates with Gabe before.”

“This is more than a silly date,” Adam pointed out. “You're going to your prom. You're going to your prom with a boy. Your boy.”

“Lots of gay kids will be going to their prom tonight with their boy,” Jacob remarked with a smirk.

“Well that didn't happen in my day,” Adam said before frowning.

“What?”

“I've just realized I've turned into one of this parents that uses the phrase 'In my day',” Adam answered before pulling a face. “Yuck. Next I'll be coming about the noise and talking about kids today, and how they don't have any manners.”

“You had that conversation with Dad the other day in the car,” Jacob mused. “All because that boy walked out in front of the car. You yelled out of the window at him to get a hair cut too.”

“Yeah okay,” Adam sighed. “You don't have to remind me.”

Jacob turned away from the mirror to look at his Papa. “Well?”

“Your own design?”

“I came up with it a little last minute,” Jacob answered patting down the sleeves of his jacket. “I figured black would be classic, but I wanted it to stand out a little. And when you want to stand out...”

“Use glitter,” Adam interrupted.

“Exactly,” Jacob smiled as he turned back around to look at himself. “You sure it's okay?”

“You look amazing,” Adam smiled as he rested his hands on Jacob's shoulders to look at him in the mirror. “What's Gabe wearing?”

“Gucci.”

“Nice.”

“He wanted to wear a suit he bought from Target, but I soon changed his mind.”

“Yuck,” Adam winced. “How did you change his mind?”

“I took a pair of scissors to it, and cut until there was nothing left,” Jacob answered seriously causing Adam to laugh hard.

“You really are my son.”

 

…......................................

 

“Nice suit,” Kris commented as he sat with Gabe at the kitchen table.

“Thanks,” Gabe replied looking down at himself. “I've been told not to spill anything on it.”

“Yeah, I remember those long discussions I had with Adam when we were dating,” Kris sighed heavily as he took a drink of his beer. “Don't worry, Jacob won't nag forever.”

“How long did it take for Adam to stop bitching at you about your clothes?”

“Until I learned to do with I was told,” Kris answered seriously. “It only took a few years. Now he hardly ever dresses me.”

“Great,” Gabe frowned. “Something to look forward to.”

“So are you excited?” Kris asked taking another sip of beer. “This is your first prom.”

“Guess so,” Gabe shrugged.

“You sure?” Kris laughed. “You look sort of miserable at the moment. Are you worried that Jacob's going to make you dance? Because if you are, I have a great trick to fake an injury.”

“It's not that,” Gabe laughed softly. “I guess this isn't what I thought my first prom would be like.”

“Let me guess,” Kris mused. “You thought it would be with a girl.”

“No, I knew my first prom would be with Jacob,” Gabe said looking down at his hands. “I guess I just thought it would be back in Conway. My Dad his these cufflinks. Well, when one of us was going somewhere special like prom or our wedding, my Dad would let us borrow them. I guess its sort of a family tradition,” Gabe sighed before rubbing his eyes. “I'll be the first one in the family not to wear them at my prom.”

Kris reached across the table to put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. “I wish I could say something to you that would help you understand your parents, but I really don't understand them myself. There is no excuse for the way your parents have acted.”

“I just wish it was different,” Gabe confused quietly. “I worry that they might never accept me the way I am.”

“Well, you know you have us whenever you need anything,” Kris said giving Gabes's shoulder a tight squeeze.

“You guys have been great,” Gabe smiled. “You involve me in all of your family things...”

“But it's not the same as having your real parents around?” Kris asked causing Gabe to nod his head. “Maybe you should write them a letter or something. Maybe if they realized how bad they are making you feel.”

“Maybe,” Gabe smiled sadly. “Thanks Kris. You really are good at this sort of thing.”

“Hey it beats being up the stairs helping Jacob assemble his outfit,” Kris shrugged causing Gabe to laugh.

 

…..............................................

 

“One more,” Adam called out as he help up the camera again.

“You've already used up one memory card,” Jacob sighed. “The prom will be over before we get there.”

“Okay, okay,” Kris smiled taking the camera from his husband's hands and causing him to pout. “Why don't you guys get going.”

“Because I haven't got a picture of us all together,” Adam whined.

“Because we're not going to prom,” Kris pointed out dryly. “Alright you two have fun.”

“And no drinking,” Adam added. “I don't need a midnight phone call to come and kick both your ass'.”

“We're leaving,” Jacob sighed. “Before you both turn this into an episode of Happy Days.”

Kris stepped forward opening the front door . “Gabe and I will make sure the cars okay, while you two have one last outfit check.”

“I need an outfit check?” Jacob gasped as he raced towards the mirror.

“No you don't,” Adam frowned giving Kris a look. “Your outfit is perfect,” he added as he followed Jacob.

“And my car is really okay,” Gabe said following Kris towards his car. “Jacob makes me clean it every other day.”

“I just wanted to have a word before you go,” Kris said looking over his shoulder to make sure Adam and Jacob weren't coming.

“Is this the 'you better treat my son with respect' talk?” Gabe frowned. “Because we've had this talk. I agreed to all the terms. Plus your son doesn't really accept not being treated right. I'm sort of whipped.”

“That's not it,” Kris laughed as he took something out of his pocket. “I just wanted you to have these. I know they're not the same as having your Dad's, but I would really like it if you borrowed these for the night.”

“cufflinks?” Gabe said opening the small box.

“I guess people from Conway all have the same traditions,” Kris shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets. “My Dad gave them to me on my prom night.”

“I can't take these...”

“Sure you can,” Kris interrupted. “It's not like they would be with anything Jacob owns.”

“Yeah,” Gabe laughed. “He would need to buy a whole new outfit just to match them.”

“Exactly,” Kris laughed. “Here let me help you put them on. They can be difficult.”

“I don't know what to say,” Gabe confessed.

“It's thank you,” Kris smiled as he attached the cufflinks to Gabe's shirt.

“Thank you,” Gabe said quietly.

“You're welcome,” Kris smiled.

 

…...............................

 

“Wonder what they're doing,” Adam mused as he looked at the clock again.

“They've only been gone an hour,” Kris sighed as he lay back on the bed.

“I hope he's having fun,” Adam said looking at the clock. “He's the only out kid in that school. How the hell can he be the only out kids in a school in LA?”

“I'm sure he'll be fine,” Kris said reaching over to stroke Adam's head.

“I hope he behaves himself.”

“He will be,” Kris smiled. “It's only prom.”

“I got drunk at my prom,” Adam frowned at the memory. “Puked all over my shoes.”

“Well, we both know Jacob won't do anything to his shoes,” Kris smirked.

“What did you do at your prom?”

“You don't want to know,” Kris sighed.

“Oh yuck,” Adam winced. “God I really hope he's not doing that.”

“Having sex with a woman?”

“Yuck.”

Kris rolled onto his side to rest his hand on Adam's chest. “Stop worrying about him. We've done all we can when it comes to making sure he's safe.”

“Maybe I should go into his room and see if he took the condoms with him,” Adam said as he tried to sit up.

“Maybe you shouldn't,” Kris said forcing Adam back down. “We don't go looking around our kids bedrooms.”

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “But do you think we have detailed even talk with him?”

“Adam you once told him what age you lost your virginity at,” Kris said dryly. “I think we've went into great detail.”

“I'm talking about the in's and out's of gay sex...”

“Okay, there is no way I'm talking to him about the in's and out's,” Kris snapped. “Just because he's gay doesn't mean we have to know everything about his love life. You wouldn't want to know about Sophia's sex life.”

“You wash your mouth out,” Adam snapped. “My little girl doesn't have a sex life.”

“Yeah she's just got three-year-old son,” Kris remarked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“I just want to make sure Jacob knows exactly what he's doing when it finally happens,” Adam said calmly.

“Did you know what you were doing when it finally happened for you?”

“You know how that went,” Adam sighed. “I don't want Jacob going through a disaster like that.”

“I had no idea what I was doing when we first had sex,” Kris remarked as he rested his chin on Adam's shoulder. “But do you want to know why that was the most amazing experience thing ever?”

“Because it was with me,” Adam answered with a smirk.

“Yes,” Kris smirked as he rolled his eyes. “And because I loved you. I was in love with you, and you were in love with me.”

“And I wasn't in love when I lost my virginity,” Adam pointed out.

“I don't even think you liked Aaron,” Kris frowned.

“I don't think I want to talk about this anymore,” Adam sighed.

“Just remember that Jacob is in love,” Kris said quietly. “He might be young, but that's what he feels.”

“And Gabe's a great kid,” Adam mused.

“He's a sad kid,” Kris remarked causing Adam to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“He started talking about his parents when you were helping Jacob get dressed,” Kris sighed. “That poor kid is suffering, and he doesn't understand why his parents don't love him anymore.”

“He thinks they don't love him?” Adam asked quietly.

“You think they do?” Kris asked. “They haven't talked to him in a year.”

“You can't just stop loving your child,” Adam answered. “That just doesn't happen.”

“Sometimes parents do.”

“They aren't parents,” Adam frowned. “They don't deserve that name.”

“I told him he should write his parents a letter,” Kris said. “Maybe if they read what he's really feeling, they might feel differently.”

Adam sat up causing Kris to sit up too. “Or we could talk to them.”

“I don't know if...”

“We could explain to them how amazing he is,” Adam said. “And I'm saying this as the parent of a kid he might be having sex with right at this moment.”

Kris let out a laugh as he lay back down. “Well, we do have a week off before the filming starts,” Kris mused.

“And your Mama has been complaining that she hasn't seen us in a while.”

“So you want to go to Conway?”

“And take Gabe with us,” Adam answered as he lay back down.

“Think we could all fit in the cottage?” Kris mused. “We're not used to living in such a small space now.”

“Or we could give the kids to your Mama, and have the cottage all to ourselves,” Adam smirked as he buried his face in Kris's neck.

“I like how you think,” Kris smiled.

.................................

“I knew there was a reason I finished high school early,” Gabe frowned as he looked around the large hall.

“Do you think you're too good for my school?” Jacob asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

Gabe looked across the hall where the footballers all stood. “I think we're both too good for this school.”

“We can leave if you want,” Jacob suggested. “I'm not really that bothered about having my prom.”

“You've got to have your prom,” Gabe said smiling at his boyfriend. “Every teenager should go to their prom.”

“Sophia didn't,” Jacob mused. “Although she was eight months pregnant at the time.”

“So we're staying?” Gabe sighed.

“Go get us a drink while I go find the girls,” Jacob ordered pushing Gabe towards the drinks table.

“Yeah, this is going to be a long night,” Gabe mumbled to himself as he walked away.

 

….............................

 

“Please don't sulk, Jacob,” Melissa complained.

“You are wearing the dress I designed you with those shoes,” Jacob said as he stood with his hands on his hips. “Why did I even bother?”

“The shoes you picked hurt my feet,” Melissa explained.

“And?”

“And I could hardly walk.”

“And?” Jacob pressed.

“He just doesn't get it,” Melissa sighed as she looked at Britney.

Britney rolled her eyes as she looked around hall. “So where is the wonderful Gabe?”

“I don't know,” Jacob frowned. “He left about ten minutes ago to get us drinks.”

“Maybe his feet are so sore he's had to sit down,” Melissa mumbled to herself.

“He's probably got lost,” Jacob mused ignoring Melissa's bitchy complaining. “He does tend to wonder at times.”

“Or he starts a conversation with your enemies,” Melissa said point across the hall to where the football players and their girlfriends were.

“What is he doing?” Jacob frowned as he watched his boyfriend laughing with the head cheerleader Tracy.

“He's flirting with Tracy,” Britney frowned.

“He is not flirting,” Jacob snapped. “He's gay. We don't flirt with woman.”

“You sure he's gay?” Melissa quizzed. “He looks pretty happy flirting with Tracy.”

“He is not flirting,” Jacob repeated. “He's just being nice.”

“I don't know,” Melissa mused. “You should probably get over there before you lose your man.”

“I'm not going to...” Jacob paused as Tracy threw her head back laughing at whatever Gabe had said. “Yeah, I should probably go over there.”

 

….......................

 

“I can't believe you don't go to school,” Tracy smiled as she looked Gabe over.

“I don't need to,” Gabe shrugged. “I graduated early.”

“And you just box now?” Tracy asked. “It's like your career?”

“I'm working on it,” Gabe answered. “I had a three year contract that ended last summer, and now I'm working on making lightweight.”

“So you're going to become like a famous boxer or something?” Tracy asked causing Gabe to laugh.

“Something like that.”

“Your life must be filled with girls fighting over you.”

Gabe looked across the hall where Jacob stood with his two friends. “Not exactly.”

Tracy's eyes followed Gabe's across the room. “Please don't tell me you're here with Melissa Davis.”

Gabe turned back around to face Tracy. “I'm not.”

“Good,” Tracy sighed. “I might have to rethink liking you if you hung out with the two hags and their fag.”

“What did you say?” Gabe asked sharply.

“The two hags and their fag,” Tracy laughed throwing her head back. “That's what everyone in the school calls them.”

“You don't like them?” Gabe asked as he watched Jacob look over at him.

“I can't stand that little jumped up queer and his two friends,” Tracy answered pulling a face. “He thinks he's so special because his parents are famous.”

“I should probably get back to my date,” Gabe said abruptly as he stood up from the table.

“You don't want to hang out?” Tracy pouted. “A few of us are going to a house party after this.”

Gabe looked around the football players before settling on Tracy. “I don't think so,” he answered quickly before walking away.

 

…............................

 

“Gabe?” Jacob called out as he followed Gabe out of the hall. “Gabe? Gabe wait up.”

Gabe stopped at the door taking a deep breath before turning to see his boyfriend. “I was just going outside for some air.”

“What's wrong?” Jacob frowned following Gabe out of the school. “You look angry.”

“I'm fine,” Gabe said forcing a smile.

“I saw you talking to Tracy,” Jacob said quietly.

“Yeah, that's probably why I need some air,” Gabe said laughing nervously. “She's sort of an idiot.”

“Sort of?” Jacob scoffed.

“Look, why don't you go back in with Melissa and Britney and I'll be back in a minute.”

“You sure?” Jacob frowned.

“Yeah,” Gabe answered smiling softly. “I'll be back in a minute.”

“Okay,” Jacob frowned turning to walk away.

“Jacob?” Gabe called out as he grabbed onto his arm.

“Yeah?”

“You're too good for this school,” Gabe said quietly before letting Jacob's arm go.

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe,” Gabe laughed. “I did have a glass of something that tasted weird.”

“Look why don't I just say goodbye to Melissa and Britney and we can get out of here?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to sigh.

“I really wanted you to enjoy your prom.”

“Let me just say goodbye and we can go back to your place,” Jacob said taking a step towards Gabe. “Then you can tell me what Tracy said to piss you off so much.”

Gabe smiled softly as he nodded his head. “She really is a dumb bitch.”

“Well, she gets the top of the pyramid,” Jacob shrugged. “She gets dropped a lot.”

“I'll go start the car,” Gabe laughed.

“I'll hurry,” Jacob smiled before turning and walking away leaving Gabe to watch him go.

 

…...................................................

 

Gabe checked his watch again before turning off the car engine. “How long does it take to say goodbye,” he muttered to himself before pushing open the car door. He followed the noise of the music until he was back in the hall and facing Melissa. “Please tell me he isn't dancing?” he asked as he looked around for Jacob.

“What are you talking about, pretty boy?” Melissa asked taking a sip of her drink.

“Jake,” Gabe pressed. “Where is he?”

“Don't know,” Melissa shrugged. “Last I saw he was following you out of the hall twenty minutes ago.”

“He didn't come in to say goodbye?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Where's Britney?”

“Making out with the foreign exchange student before he's sent back to his own country.” Gabe followed Melissa pointed finger across the hall were Britney was with a guy pressed up against the wall. “She's been desperate to do that all month.”

“You sure you haven't seen him?” Gabe sighed as he searched the hall.

“I'm sure,” Melissa smirked. “It's not like you can miss him or anything.”

“Then where the hell is he?” Gabe sighed.

“Try the toilets,” Melissa said pointing towards a pair of doors at the other end of the dance floor. “He's probably fixing his hair.”

“Thanks,” Gabe mumbled to himself as he pushed his way through the dance floor to get to where the toilets were.

“You came back?” Gabe turned to find Tracy and two of her friends standing by the wall. “Did you decide to come with us?”

“No, actually I'm looking for my date,” Gabe explained. “We sort of got separated.”

“Look, just come to the party,” Tracy pleaded. “You can call your girlfriend from there, and get her to meet you.”

Gabe looked towards the bathroom doors. “I'm just going to take a look in there...”

“But that's the boys bathroom,” one of Tracy's friends remarked. “Your girlfriend isn't going to be in there.”

“And I wouldn't go in there if I were you,” Tracy smirked.

“Why?” Gabe frowned looking back at the closed door.

“Remember I told you about that Jacob kid?” Tracy asked causing the other two girls to giggle.

Gabe's heart sank as he looked back around at Tracy. “What about him?”

“Just don't go into the toilet,” Tracy smirked.

Gabe turned back towards the closed door before storming towards it and pushing it open. “Jacob?” Gabe was faced with two football players standing in front of him. “Get out my way.”

“It's occupied,” one of the footballers smirked. “There's another toilet down the hall.”

“Just leave me alone.”

Gabe pushed past the two footballers to see Jacob being pushed up against the wall by Nick the biggest of the football players. “Get the fuck off him,” Gabe snapped grabbing Nick by the back of the neck. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“It's none of your business pretty boy,” Nick smirked. “Why don't you leave?”

Gabe pressed the car keys into Jacob's hand. “Go wait outside.”

“Wait,” Nick laughed. “You're with him?”

“Go wait in the car, Jacob.”

“I'm not going without you.”

“Does the little fag have a boyfriend?” Nick laughed looking Gabe up and down. “Are you a fag too, pretty boy?”

Gabe took hold of Jacob placing him directly behind his back before looking at Nick. “You've had your fun.”

“I've just started,” Nick smirked. “I didn't know the fags came in a pact. So what one takes it up the ass?”

“We're going,” Gabe said trying to stay calm.

“Not you're not,” Nick smirked before signaling for the two football players to close the door. “We're just getting started.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2031

 

tbc


	30. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 30

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Shut up,” Kris laughed as he curled up on the sofa with Adam.

“I'm being very serious,” Adam laughed. “I would.”

“It's gross.”

“It is not.”

“She's your sister.”

“Because my brother married her,” Adam pointed out.

Kris sat up to look at his husband. “So you're saying that if you were straight, you would have sex with Allison?”

“That's what I'm saying,” Adam shrugged.

“It's still gross,” Kris said settling back down next to Adam. “She's your sister.”

“And I have no problem saying I would have sex with my sister,” Adam laughed.

“You could get locked up for that.” Adam and Kris jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice. “Seriously, you could.”

“Don't do that,” Kris scolded putting his hand over his chest.

“Why aren't you in bed?”

“One of the guys from the security company called to say that someone wants in,” Sebastian answered.

“It's probably Jacob,” Kris shrugged.

“Why would the security guys need permission to let Jacob into his own house?” Adam frowned.

“They said...” Sebastian paused at the sound of the front door being knocked.

“They said what?” Adam asked as he passed Sebastian to answer the door.

“They said it was the police,” Sebastian answered causing Kris to jump up from the sofa.

“Police?”

Adam threw open the front door to find two plain clothed police officers. “Mr. Lambert?”

“Yes,” Adam answered with a shaky voice.

“Do you mind if we step inside for a moment?”

 

….................................

 

Adam's heart beat loudly in his chest as he followed Kris down the white hospital corridor. “What room number was it?”

“Ninty-seven,” Kris answered stopping outside the closed door.

“They said he's okay, didn't they?” Adam asked quietly. “I didn't just make that up in my head.”

Kris looked at Adam before turning to push open the hospital door. “Oh god.” Kris took a step back into Adam's chest.

“Oh no,” Adam breathed out as he held on to Kris for support.

“I can't go in,” Kris whispered.

“Yes you can,” Adam said as he pushed Kris gently into the room. “He's just sleeping.”

“Look at his face.”

“It's only bruises,” Adam whispered. “They'll heal.”

“What have they done to him?”

Adam slipped his arms around Kris pulling him back against his chest. “Baby, you have to stay calm. You can't let Jacob seeing you get upset.”

“You don't think he's already upset?” Kris whispered back harshly. “You heard what the police said. They held him down, and they...” Kris trailed off as Jacob's eyes opened.

“Hey, baby,” Adam breathed out as he walked closer to the bed. “You're okay now.”

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. “Where's Gabe?”

“I don't know honey,” Kris whispered as he came to the other side of the bed. “We just got here.”

“You want to tell us what happened?” Adam asked taking hold of Jacob's hand.

“If he had just stayed in the car like I asked him to,” Jacob sighed. “He didn't have to come in acting like Superman.”

“Jake, what happened?” Adam asked.

“Some of the footballers heard I had brought a guy to the prom,” Jacob answered quietly. “I guess they didn't like that, so when I went to the bathroom three of them followed me in.”

“And they hit you?”

“They just shoved me a little,” Jacob answered. “They would have let me go if Gabe hadn't came looking for me.”

“What happened then?”

“When Gabe came in things got out of hand,” Jacob sighed. “He got so angry when he saw what Nick was doing.”

“Nick?” Adam snapped. “The same Nick from before?”

“Yeah,” Jacob sighed looking away from Adam. “He's sort of started on me again.”

“I'm going to kill him,” Adam snapped standing up.

“Adam, sit down,” Kris yelled before Adam got to the door. “Sit down, and let Jacob tell us what happened.”

Adam breathed out deeply before taking his seat again. “I'm sorry.”

“How did you get the bruises?” Kris asked gently as he ran his hand up Jacob's arm.

“I don't know,” Jacob sighed. “I felt one of Nick's apes hold me against the wall as Gabe grabbed Nick.”

“So it wasn't Nick that hit you?”

“He scared me,” Jacob confessed quietly.

“Who did?” Adam frowned. “Nick?”

“Gabe,” Jacob answered looking at Adam. “He just kept hitting him. I screamed at him to stop. I told him he was going to kill him. There was blood...” Jacob choked out a sob causing Kris to stand up.

“Baby, don't get yourself upset,” Kris whispered against Jacob's forehead. “We're going to get you home.”

“Where's Gabe?” Jacob asked wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“I'll find him,” Adam said moving back from the bed. “You let your Dad help you get dressed.”

“Don't yell at him,” Jacob said causing Adam to stop at the hospital door.

“Why would I yell at him?”

“I don't know just...” Jacob paused letting out a deep breath. “He's probably pretty upset.”

“Just go and see if he's okay,” Kris said standing up from the chair. “We'll meet you out front.”

 

….................................

 

“I don't understand,” Adam sighed. “He has to be here.”

“There is no patient under that name here,” the nurse said calmly as she looked at the computer.

“He was brought in with my son,” Adam explained. From the fight at the high school prom.”

“There was only two boys brought in from the high school,” the nurse explained. “A Jacob Allen, and another boy.”

“Well that must be Gabe then,” Adam breathed out. “Is he okay?”

“It says here that this boys name is Nick,” the nurse answered. “I'm sorry Mr. Lambert, but there is no Gabe here.”

Adam turned away from the nurses station confused. He looked to where Jacob's room was to find a police officer standing outside. “Can I help you?”

“Mr. Lambert?”

“Yes,” Adam said unsure.

“I'm Officer Banks,” the officer said sticking out his hand. “I'm for a statement from your son.”

“A statement?” Adam frowned. “Are you pressing charges against Nick for this?”

“Nick?” Officer Banks frowned looking down at his notes. “You mean the victim?”

“Victim?” Adam snapped. “Have you seen what that bastard and his goons did to my son's face?”

“Mr. Lambert, I don't know what you've been told, but Nick is in a bad way,” Officer Banks explained. “I'm here to take a statement from your son about the boy he was with.”

“Gabe?” Adam asked quickly. “Is he okay?”

“He was arrested at the scene for assault,” Officer Banks answered. “We have him at the station.”

 

…................................

 

“But why were the police there?” Jacob asked as Adam guided him into the house. “And where's Gabe?”

“Let's just get you out of that bloody shirt, and get you to bed,” Adam said softly.

“Papa, what aren't you telling me?”

“Yeah, Adam what's going on?”

Adam turned looking at his husband. “Gabe wasn't at the hospital. He's at the police station.”

“Why?” Jacob asked in a whisper.

“Apparently he hurt Nick pretty badly, and they've took him in for questioning.”

“But he was only protecting me,” Jacob said annoyed. “If Nick hadn't started...”

“Did Gabe go too far?” Kris interrupted looking at his son. “You said he frightened you.”

“I was frightened by everything,” Jacob sighed. “There was so much yelling and screaming. Dad you have to go to the station and get him out.”

“I can't just demand they release him, Jacob,” Kris said calmly. “He's not my responsibility. He's classed as an adult now.”

“But we're all he's got,” Jacob said weakly. “Who's going to help him if we don't?”

Adam reached out to wipe away a tear from Jacob's cheek. “Maybe your Dad can go down to the station and see what's going on.”

Kris looked between his husband and his son before nodding his head. “I'll see if there is anything I can do.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Jacob said as he threw himself into Kris's arms. “And tell him not to worry. Tell him everything's okay.”

Kris nodded his head before taking the car keys from Adam. “I'll be as quick as I can.”

Adam waited for Kris to close the front door before turning to look at Jacob. “Do you want something for your eye?”

“A drink?” Jacob asked seriously.

“Nice try,” Adam smiled. “I was thinking more along the lines of ice.”

“Can I wait up for Dad to get back?”

“Can I stop you?” Adam asked as he lead Jacob into the kitchen.

“It's Gabe going to be okay?” Jacob asked quietly.

“I don't know, honey,” Adam sighed. “We'll just have to wait and see.”

 

….......................................

 

Kris stood on the other side of the police station watching on as of the officers looked at the computer screen in front of him. "Is there a problem?"

"It just it says here that the kid you’re looking for is being kept overnight," the officer frowned.

"You can't keep him overnight," Kris said annoyed. "He's only just turned seventeen. You haven't even informed his parents he's been arrested. Are you even allowed to interview him without an adult present?"

"That's the thing, Mr. Allen. It says here that Gabe has been emancipated from his parents for over a year now. We have no reason to call anyone to inform them he's here, and we have every right to keep him here until we decide whether or not to arrest him for assault."

"But he's only a kid," Kris sighed. "He was just standing up for his boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Allen, I can't tell you anything else until after he's been interviewed."

"Can i wait for him?" Kris asked.

The officer gave Kris a look before nodding his head. "I'll try and see what's going on."

"Thank you."

"No problem," the officer smiled. "And from what I can see, this kid isn't in any real trouble, but the officers in charge of investigating it aren't what you would call the most friendly. I think they're just trying to scare the kid."

Kris's stomach sank as he looked at the officer. "You mean they are homophobic?"

"I didn't say that," the officer said quietly. "I'll go inform the officers that someone is here waiting for him. They might give him a break."

"Thank you," Kris breathed out. "And can you... can you tell him that Jacob said it's going to be okay?"

"Sure," the officer smiled sadly before disappearing through the door and leaving Kris alone.

 

...............................

 

"Why is the world so cruel at times?" Jacob asked causing Adam to look up from his drink.

"What?"

"The world," Jacob repeated. "Why is it so cruel at times?"

Adam let out a deep breath before sitting back in his seat. "I don't know son. I guess having bad things in the world make the good things so much more beautiful."

"But wouldn't it be better if we could all just be good to each other?"

"Well, the way i think of it is that having bad in your life makes you thankful for when the good comes along," Adam explained taking a sip of his coffee. "Like your Dad. I dated a lot of men that were... let's say questionable."

"Like Uncle Brad?"

"No," Adam laughed. "Believe it or not, Uncle Brad was one of the good ones."

"You really must have dated some crazies," Jacob remarked causing Adam to laugh.

"Something like that, but my point is that when your Dad came along i knew right away he was one of the good ones. All my years of being around the bad guys had taught me to see the good ones. I knew your Dad was special and it made me act differently with him."

"How differently?" Jacob quizzed.

"Well, if I hadn't thought he was special I would have fuck..." Adam froze mid sentence as he looked at his son.

"You would have slept with him right away?" Jacob asked causing Adam to frown.

"Something like that."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Adam shook his head as he sat up straight. "Just didn't think I would be having a sex talk with my sixteen-year-old son tonight."

"I think we've had the sex talk plenty," Jacob mused.

"It's never involved my sex life," Adam shuddered.

"You told me when you lost your virginity," Jacob pointed out dryly.

"Why are we talking about this?"

"You were telling me why It's good we have good and bad in the world."

"Right," Adam laughed. "My point is that if I hadn't had bad in my life before, then maybe I would have fucked up what I had with your Dad. I wouldn't have put as much effort into it that I did at the start."

"Did you and Dad ever fight when you first got together?"

"Not much," Adam shrugged. "We've never really fought much."

"Even at the start?"

"We had our issues when we first got together," Adam shrugged. "Jealous issues. Your Dad had a problem with Tommy for a while."

"Really?" Jacob laughed. "Why?"

"He thought I was going to run away with Uncle Tommy and leave him alone," Adam said shaking his head at the memory.

"That's weird."

"Very," Adam remarked. "but it did cause us to fall out pretty dramatically. I was so stubborn because he had told me to choose, so I went on TV and kissed Uncle Tommy."

"You kissed Uncle Tommy on TV?" Jacob laughed.

"You haven't found that on online yet?" Adam smirked. "It was our first kiss."

Jacob rolled his eyes as Adam laughed. "And Dad didn't like that?"

"Not really," Adam shrugged. "But we got over it, and he even let me keep Uncle Tommy."

"That's good," Jacob breathed out as he looked over his shoulder at the front door.

"Why do you want to know if Dad and I fought?"

"It's nothing," Jacob shrugged looking at the door again.

"Are you and Gabe fighting?" Adam asked carefully.

"No," Jacob answered quickly.

"You sure?'"

"I..." Jacob turned around as the front door opened and Kris walked in with Gabe behind him. "Gabe."

"Everything okay? Adam asked as he followed Jacob towards the door.

"They let him out on bail," Kris sighed. "They are waiting to see if Nick's parents want to press charges."

"But he started it," Adam frowned. "Why the hell are they picking on Gabe? I mean look at him. He's got a black eye. They must see that it wasn't one sided."

"Gabe might have a black eye," Kris sighed. "But Nick hasn't woke up yet."

"Hasn't..." Adam paused to look at Gabe. "What did you do to him?"

"I don't know," Gabe mumbled.

"You don't know?" Kris snapped. "They've got him on a breathing machine. Jacob's standing there with a bruised jaw, and you're hand is swollen twice it's size, and you don't remember?"

"I sort of blacked out I think," Gabe sighed as he stole a glance at Jacob.

"Can he stay here tonight?" Jacob asked looking at Kris.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gabe said.

"Tough," Kris said annoyed. "Part of your bail agreement is that you stay here."

"Okay, it's late," Adam sighed. "Why don't we all just get some sleep. Gabe you can take Sophia's room."

"Can I talk to him first?" Jacob asked quietly. "Just a few minutes."

"Ten minutes," Kris said pointing a finger at Jacob.

"Thanks Dad," Jacob smiled. "Come on," he said looking at Gabe. "I'll make you something to drink."

"Ten minutes," Kris repeated as he watched Jacob and Gabe disappeared into the kitchen.

 

....................................

 

Gabe sat quietly looking down at his hands as Jacob placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. “Are you going to look at me?”

Gabe looked up to find Jacob standing over him. “I can't look at you,” he said quietly.

“Why?”

“Why?” Gabe asked annoyed. “Look at your face. Look what...”

“Nick's ape's did to my face,” Jacob interrupted.

Gabe swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook his head. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Pretending that it wasn't me who hit you.”

Jacob sighed heavily as he stand down at the table beside his boyfriend. “You didn't hit me.”

“I punched you in the face,” Gabe whispered harshly. “I don't even know how you can stand being in the same room as me.”

“Because you didn't mean it,” Jacob said calmly. “I should never have tried to pull you off of Nick.”

“I can't believe I snapped like that,” Gabe said to himself. “I just saw his smirking face, and I couldn't stop myself.”

“Please don't beat yourself up about this,” Jacob sighed. “No one will blame you for what you did to Nick. You only did to him what he's been doing to people for years. He's a bully.”

“But I should know better,” Gabe said annoyed. “I've been boxing for years. I should know that hitting someone is going to do damage to them. One wrong punch to the head and I could have killed him.”

“You can't think like that,” Jacob sighed reaching out to touch Gabe's hand.

“Don't,” Gabe snapped taking his hands off of the table. “And don't make excuses for me. I beat a guy up so badly he's unconscious in hospital, and I hit my boyfriend so hard he fell back and banged his head on a sink. There is no excuse for that. I don't even know how your parents can leave you alone with me now.”

“Because they don't know it was you,” Jacob said quietly.

Gabe frowned as he looked at his boyfriend. “You didn't tell them it was me that hit you?”

“What use would it do,” Jacob said annoyed. “I know you didn't mean it. You felt someone grabbing you, and you reacted. You were only trying to protect yourself. You were protecting me.”

“That's no excuse for that I did,” Gabe said looking away.

Jacob stood up from the table taking the mug of hot chocolate with him. “I'm not going to sit here while you have a pity party for yourself. If I'm not angry with you, I don't know why the hell you should be.”

“Because I hit you,” Gabe snapped standing up. “I don't know why the hell you're making excuses for me. You should be angry with me.”

“Fine,” Jacob snapped. “I'm angry. I'm angry that you thought you had to come and save me. I'm angry that Nick and his thugs think it's okay to pick on me just because I'm gay, and I'm angry because I can't stand up for myself.”

“Jacob...”

“Don't,” Jacob snapped. “You know, I'm great with my mouth. I'm always ready with a witty comeback, but when it comes to actually standing up for myself I can't. I have to get my Papa or my boyfriend to protect me. That's what makes me angry. Now I'm going to bed. You can sit here and feel sorry for yourself all you want, but I'm not listening to you anymore.”

“I'm sorry,” Gabe said quietly as he sat back down again.

“What are you sorry for?” Jacob asked as he stood at the kitchen door.

“Everything,” Gabe answered without looking up at Jacob.

Jacob shook his head in annoyance as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	31. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 31

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

"I don't understand," Jacob said looking between Sebastian and his Papa.

"What's not to understand," Sebastian sighed. "He showed the club he wasn't responsible. They have every right to suspend him from any up and coming fights."

"But if he doesn't fight he won't get paid," Jacob said. "If he doesn't have money he can't keep his apartment."

"Jake, he beat a guy up," Sebastian sighed. "He put him in hospital."

"He's a boxer," Jacob said annoyed. "Beating people up is what you do."

"Not outside the club," Sebastian said calmly. "And we don't put people in hospital. Jacob, Gabe is the most popular boxer at our club. He's the one the sponsors know. He can't just do as he wants and not expect there to be trouble."

"But do they have to suspend him?" Jacob asked.

"The need to show the sponsors that they aren't going to let him away with anything," Sebastian answered.

"Papa," Jacob groaned. "Can't you talk to the coaches? You know Gabe will be heartbroken if he can't fight."

"Honey, I don't have any control over what the coaches do," Adam said. "You've just got to hope that Nick's parents don't press charges."

"It's not like Nick is injured," Jacob said annoyed. "He was let out of hospital yesterday."

"Gabe still broke his nose and two of his ribs," Adam explained. "The club aren't going to just ignore that."

Jacob let out a sigh as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Where is Gabe now?"

"No idea," Sebastian shrugged. "When he heard the news he left pretty quickly. I thought he was coming over here to tell you."

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday," Jacob sighed. "And even then it was a quick phone call before bed."

"I think you're going to have to let Gabe deal with this one on his own, honey," Adam said gently as he stroked Jacob's arm. "He'll come to you when he's ready to talk."

"I just feel pretty useless," Jacob sighed.

"I know," Adam said patting Jacob's arm. "Maybe he will brighten up when we go to Conway."

"I really don't think a visit to his homophobic parents is what he needs now, Papa," Jacob sighed. "Do we have to go?"

"More than ever now," Adam answered. "His parents have the right to know what's happened."

"Great," Jacob sighed as he took his cell out. "I'm going to try and call him. See if he wants to catch a movie or something."

Adam watched his son go before turning to Sebastian. "Is this bad?"

"I think so," Sebastian sighed. "And I think he made it worse by storming out. The coach only said he had to give up his next fight, but Gabe went into one, screaming and shouting until the coach took two fights off of him."

"That doesn't sound like Gabe," Adam frowned.

"I had never seen him like that before," Sebastian remarked. "He was so angry."

"Hopefully Jacob can talk some sense into him."

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed. "Before he ruins his chance of boxing ever again."

 

............................................

 

 

"Are you excited about going to visit Mama and Granddad in Conway?" Kris asked as he helped Elle pack her bag.

"I can't wait to tell Mama about our TV show," Elle said with a wide smile.

"Our TV show?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it is about me too," Elle pointed out causing Kris to laugh.

"That's true."

"I hope the girl that plays me can sing," Elle mused as she put her favorite books into the bag. "I really don't want to fire her for ruining my image."

"I think the show is going to be more focused on the adults at the beginning," Kris smiled, "The kids will be more supporting roles."

"You mean you what me to support my Papa?" Elle frowned, "I don't like that idea."

"Again, it's not really about you," Kris said carefully.

"I don't understand," Elle said seriously causing Kris to choke back a laugh. "How can you write a show and not have it about me?"

"Because I'm a bad Daddy?"

"You're weird," Elle sighed as she shook her head.

 

…...........................

 

“Gabe, please open up,” Jacob pleaded as he banged on Gabe's front door. “I know you're in there. Your cars out front.” Jacob stood back as he heard the door unlock. “What are you doing?” he asked as the door opened to reveal Gabe standing in his shorts.

“Sleeping.”

“I've been calling you all morning,” Jacob remarked as he followed Gabe into the bedroom.

“I was tired.”

“Sebastian told me what happened.”

Gabe sighed as he sat back down on the bed. “I don't really want to talk about it.”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Jacob asked quietly.

“I'm not...”

“Don't lie to me,” Jacob interrupted. “You haven't taken my calls, and you're doing everything you can to keep away from me.”

“I've been busy,” Gabe said in an even tone.

“Doing what?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“I had to train.”

“You're lying to me again,” Jacob snapped. “Sebastian told me what happened, so I know you weren't training.”

“Why are you here?” Gabe sighed heavily. “Why haven't you dumped me by now?”

“Dumped you?” Jacob asked confused. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Look,” Gabe snapped he stood up from the bed and grabbed Jacob to turn him towards the mirror. “Look at your face.”

Jacob stared at himself in the mirror. “I see it.”

“I did that,” Gabe said pointing at the dark bruise on Jacob's cheek.

Jacob removed Gabe's hands from his arms as he walked away from the mirror. “So you're going to beat yourself up about this?”

“I think I should tell your parents what I did.”

“What you did,” Jacob snapped. “It was an accident. I know you didn't mean it.”

“That doesn't take away the bruise on your face.” Gabe sighed. “I hit you so hard you banged your head on the sink. I could have killed you.”

“You didn't know it was me,” Jacob said as he sat down next to Gabe on the bed. “I shouldn't have...”

“Don't,” Gabe snapped. “Do not make excuses for me.”

“This is pointless,” Jacob snapped as he stood up. “I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'm going home to pack. Just be ready to go to the airport at six.”

“I don't want to go to Conway,” Gabe sighed.

“Tough,” Jacob said calmly. “My Dad's already bought you a ticket, so be ready.”

“I'm sorry, Jacob.”

“And I forgive you,” Jacob said looking down at his boyfriend. “Are you going to forgive yourself now?” Gabe looked down at his hands as he shook his head. “Just be ready for six,” Jacob sighed before closing the bedroom door behind him.

 

….............................

 

“Am I a bad Dad if I admit that I can't wait to dump the kids off at my Mama's?” Kris asked as he watched Adam pack his makeup bag.

“Am I bad Papa if I tell you I've been daydreaming all morning about dropping them off and flying to Mexico?”

“Yes.”

Adam jumped hearing Elle's small voice. “We're you listening to us?”

“Yes.”

“At least you're honest,” Kris laughed. “Are you all packed?”

“Yep,” Elle smiled as she bounced on Kris and Adam's bed. “And Rudolph has already put my bag in the car.”

“Rudolph?” Adam frowned looking down at his youngest child.

“Jacob.”

“Why are you calling Jacob Rudolph?” Kris asked with a soft laugh.

“Because his burst nose makes him look like Rudolph the red nose reindeer,” Elle explained.

“Aren't you sweet,” Adam remarked dryly. “Go tell Sebastian to put his bag in the car. Tell him we're in a hurry, and we still have to pick up Gabe from his place.”

“Can I sit next to Gabe on the plane?”

“I think Jacob might want to sit next to Gabe,” Adam answered. “You can sit next to me if you want.”

“No thank you,” Elle frowned. “I wanted to sit with Gabe. Why does Jacob get to sit with him?”

“Because he's Jacob's boyfriend,” Kris answered as he closed Adam's bag.

“Papa always says we have to share our things,” Elle announced. “Tell Jacob he has to share.”

“I think your Papa was talking about your toys,” Kris smirked. “I don't think he was talking about people.”

“I just wanted to sit next to him on the plane,” Elle pouted as she climbed off the bed. “I don't want to sit next to Sebastian. He always steals my food.”

“Just go tell your brother to put his bag in the car,” Kris smiled as he nudged Elle towards the bedroom door.

“She's pretty funny,” Adam laughed.

“I think she might have a little crush on Gabe,” Kris whispered as he squeezed past Adam to get his own bag from the bed.

“She's going to be pretty disappointed when she realizes what gay really means,” Adam remarked.

“She knows what gay means,” Kris frowned.

“I don't think she does,” Adam mused. “I think she believes that we all just like boys and girls. The other day she wondered if she was going to marry a woman or a man.”

“So she thinks the world is full of bisexuals?”

“I think so.”

“She's a smart girl,” Kris mused as he handed Adam his bag.

 

…...................................

 

Adam made himself comfortable in his seat as he looked across the plane at Gabe and Jacob. “What the hell is wrong with those two?”

“Did you see it too?” Kris asked.

“They haven't said a word to each other since Gabe climbed into the car.”

“Maybe they've had a fight,” Kris shrugged. “I wouldn't worry about it. What the hell can you fight about at sixteen? Who beat who at scrabble?”

“You think our sixteen-year-old son is playing scrabble with his boyfriend?” Adam smirked.

“Yes,” Kris said annoyed. “That's exactly what they do.”

“Whatever you say,” Adam smirked.

“Can I play scrabble?” Elle quizzed as she poked her head around Adam to look at Kris.

“Not until I'm dead,” Adam answered seriously.

“But I know how to play it.”

“You better not know how to play it,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at his daughter.

“She means real scrabble,” Kris sighed.

“What other kind of scrabble is there?” Elle frowned.

Adam turned around smiling down at his daughter. “So are you excited to be seeing Mama?”

“Are you changing the subject?” Elle quizzed.

“Yep,” Adam smiled. “Did it work?”

“Yep,” Elle smiled.

 

…........................................

 

“Maybe we could hide.”

“There's my babies.”

“Crap,” Adam groaned. “Too late, she's caught us.”

“Be nice,” Kris whispered as his Mama pushed through the crowds to get to Kris. “Hey Mama.”

“It's been too long,” Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kris.

“Missed you too,” Kris smiled.

“Adam,” Kim smiled stepping in front of her son-in-law.

“Hey Mama... Ow,” Adam winced as Kim smacked his chest. “What the hell was that for?”

“Because you've kept my boy away from me for soon long,” Kim answered annoyed.

“He begged me not to bring him back,” Adam frowned as he rubbed his sore chest.

“You made a promise to me before you left for LA,” Kim said. “You broke that promise.”

“Doesn't mean you get to beat me up,” Adam mumbled to himself.

Kim pushed Adam to the side to look at the kids all standing in a row. “Look at my babies.”

“She's going to hug us,” Sebastian whispered.

“Hi Mama,” Elle said as she smiled wide.

“Look at my little girl,” Kim gushed as she hugged Elle to her chest. “You're so pretty.”

“I look like my Daddy,” Elle informed her.

“And look how handsome you've got, Sebastian,” Kim mused as she grabbed Sebastian's cheeks.

“I spoke to you on the webcam last week,” Sebastian remarked.

“And Jacob,” Kim smiled as she stepped towards her oldest grandson.

“Don't old lady,” Jacob said taking a step back. “It took me two hours to get my makeup like I wanted it.”

“Huh,” Kim frowned as she looked Jacob over. “Turning into your Papa, I see.”

“So she's mad at me?” Adam whispered. “She knows I didn't kidnap you, doesn't she?”

“Oh you did so kidnap them,” Kim said spinning around to look at Adam.

“You really need to learn to whisper,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

“I thought I was,” Adam whispered.

“You promised me... you stood right in front of me and promised me,” Kim said annoyed. “You promised you weren't taking the kids away from me.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?” Adam frowned. “You come out to LA three times a year. Why are you bitching now?”

“Because Neil said I couldn't in LA because you might not invite me back,” Kim said folding her arms. “Now you are on my home turf I can say what I want.”

“I'm still in the airport,” Adam shrugged. “We can turn around and leave.”

Kim stepped forward grabbing onto Elle's arm. “Not without a fight.”

“Huh,” Adam smiled. “Glad to see old age has mellowed you out, Kim.”

“You're not funny,” Kim said as she took hold of Sebastian's hand. “Now I'm taking my grandkids to my house for lunch. You can do whatever the hell you like.”

“Missed you too,” Adam sighed as he watched his mother-in-law drag his two youngest kids through the airport.

“And my family are weird ones?” Gabe frowned.

“She's harmless really,” Adam smirked.

“Really?” Gabe quizzed. “Because she scares the hell out of me.”

“You should see her when she's angry,” Adam laughed as he began following Kim out of the airport.”

“That wasn't her angry?” Gabe quizzed.

“Not even close,” Adam sighed.  
.......................................

Hey Mama,” Adam smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hello,” Kim said coldly.

“What are you doing?”

“Cooking.”

“What are you cooking?” Adam asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Lunch.”

“Is that cookies I can smell?”

“I'm baking them for Elle.”

“I've missed your baking,” Adam said sweetly.

“Uh huh.”

“I've missed you too, of course,” Adam continued. Kim turned around as Adam stood up from the table. “I have you know.”

“Come here,” Kim smiled opening her arms.

“You're not mad anymore?” Adam asked as he pulled back to look at Kim.

“Honey,” Kim smiled. “You have wrinkles around your eyes.”

“You are a bitch,” Adam snapped as he pulled away.

“And you're old,” Kim said turning back to the stove.

“I lied,” Adam said as he walked towards the kitchen door. “I haven't missed your burnt dried cookies.”

 

…..................................

 

“Dad said we can go back to the cottage with them if you don't want to stay here,” Jacob said as he sat down on the sofa next to Gabe.

“I don't mind.”

“If we go back to the cottage we don't have to share with Seb and Elle,” Jacob remarked.

“Whatever you want to do.” Jacob nodded his head before lifted up his hand and smacking Gabe on the back of the head. “Ow... what was that for?” Gabe winced as he rubbed his head.

Jacob reached up smacking him again. “I'm hitting you,” he said smacking him again.

“Stop it,” Gabe said grabbing onto Jacob's arm. “Stop being weird.”

“You want me to stop being weird?” Jacob scoffed. “The boy who stopped talking four days ago.”

Gabe let out a deep breath before looking at his boyfriend. “You don't give up, do you?”

“Not when you're acting stupid,” Jacob shrugged.

“Are you going to tell your parents what I did?”

“No,” Jacob answered quickly. “Are you going to stop being stupid?”

Gabe reached out to stroke along Jacob's jaw. “I was only trying to protect you.”

“I know,” Jacob whispered taking Gabe's hand in his own.

“I've ruined everything now,” Gabe admitted quietly.

“What have you ruined?” Jacob frowned.

“I scared you,” Gabe answered. “I let my anger get the better of me, and I scared you.”

“You didn't...”

“I saw the look on your face,” Gabe interrupted. “I scared you more than Nick did, and now every time you're alone with me you're going to be on edge.”

“You want the truth?” Jacob asked annoyed. “Sure... you did scare me, but that doesn't mean I think you're going to hurt me now.”

“You know I would never hurt you,” Gabe said annoyed. “I'd rather hurt myself than cause you one second of pain.”

“You don't have to tell me that,” Jacob shrugged. “I think you're the one that needs to understand that.”

“I'm scared,” Gabe admitted looking down at his and Jacob's clasped hands.

“What are you scared of?” Jacob asked quietly. “What are you really scared of?”

“Your Papa wants to take me to my parents house tomorrow,” Gabe sighed. “He thinks they should know about my arrest.”

“You can tell my Papa no, you know,” Jacob remarked. “You don't have to do what you're told with him.”

“I'm going to have to face them at some point,” Gabe said with an unsure frown. “Maybe they'll behave with your Papa with me.”

“Do you want me to come with you too?”

Gabe smiled sadly as he squeezed Jacob's hand. “I'd prefer it if you were waiting for me at the cottage when I got back. It's probably not going to be an easy day.”

“Does that mean you're going to forgive yourself?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I promise not to scare you like that again,” Gabe answered quietly.

“I promise not to get stuck in a bathroom with three bullies again,” Jacob smiled causing Gabe to laugh softly.

“He's not going to touch you again,” Gabe remarked. “I think I hit him so hard he probably won't remember who you are.”

“I know I shouldn't laugh,” Jacob smirked, “but you did knock his ego. I don't think anyone's ever stood up to him before let alone beat him in a fight.”

“You really shouldn't laugh,” Gabe said trying to hide his smile.

“It's not like he was really hurt,” Jacob shrugged. “The xray proved his jaw wasn't actually broken.”

“I know how to hit,” Gabe shrugged. “I knew it wasn't broken. You would have heard the bone crack.”

Jacob pulled a face as he turned away from Gabe. “Yeah, we really shouldn't laugh at that. So are we okay?”

Gabe paused to look at the faint bruise hidden by makeup on Jacob's face. “Yeah.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

Gabe smiled shaking his head. “I'll try and stop being so silly, but that doesn't stop me feeling guilty about your face.”

“I can give you a few bruises if you want,” Jacob shrugged.

“Yeah right,” Gabe laughed.

“If it makes you feel better I could,” Jacob shrugged as he stood up.

“Let's just play nice for the moment,” Gabe said standing up to face Jacob.

“Well the offers there,” Jacob shrugged. “Now could you do something for me?”

“Anything,” Gabe answered quickly.

“Could you give me a kiss?” Jacob asked quietly. “You haven't even tried in days.”

Gabe smiled softly before leaning in and pressing his lips against Jacob's.

“Oh hello.”

Jacob pulled back to find his Granddad standing in the doorway. “Hey Granddad.”

“I didn't know...” Neil paused to look at his oldest Grandson. “I didn't know anyone was in here.”

“We're allowed to kiss Granddad,” Jacob smiled. “We're sort of dating.”

“Right,” Neil smiled. “Well, I just came in here to watch the game. Your Mama and Elle have taken over the TV in the den to watch some romantic comedy.”

“They started without me?” Jacob pouted. “Come on Gabe, before we miss it all.”

Gabe slipped his hand into Jacob's before looking towards the TV as Neil turned it on. “Is that the Nicks game?”

“Just about to start,” Neil answered. “Seb and Kris are bringing the drinks. You want to join us?”

Gabe looked between the game and Jacob. “I probably.”

“Go,” Jacob sighed letting go of Gabe's hand. “It's not like you would understand the movie anyway.”

“I'll watch whatever crap you want to watch after,” Gabe smiled as he leaned in to kiss Jacob's cheek.

“I used to hold Jacob in my arm,” Neil announced causing Gabe to pull back. “I just thought you should know that.”

“Okay,” Gabe said taking a step away from Jacob. “I get it.”

“Don't scare him, Granddad,” Jacob sighed.

“I'm not,” Neil smiled warmly. “I'm just preparing him for when your Mama gets him alone.”

“Yeah, maybe I shouldn't leave you alone,” Jacob frowned.

“I faced your Papa,” Gabe pointed out causing both Neil and Jacob to laugh.

“She's going to eat you alive, boy,” Neil announced causing Gabe's face to pale.

 

….................................

 

Adam peeked down the sofa where Kim sat with Elle pressed against her side. “Are you really mad at me?”

“Does it matter?” Kim asked not taking her eyes from the TV screen.

“Sort of,” Adam shrugged.

“Do you know Daniel was here a few weeks back,” Kim announced turning to look at Adam. “He brought a lovely girl with him. I think this one might be special.”

“Doesn't he say they're all special?” Adam smirked. “The last time he called Kris he was about to propose.”

“And she ran away with his money,” Jacob pointed out.

“This one is different,” Kim said annoyed. “She's invited Neil and I to go to Europe with them next month.”

“Nice,” Adam smiled before looking back at the TV screen.

“Which is more that I can say for my so called son-in-law,” Kim remarked.

“You know you are more than welcome to come visit us at any time,” Adam said. “And didn't I send you and Neil tickets to my show?”

“I faintly remember getting a note from you,” Kim shrugged.

“And did you come to my show?” Adam asked.

“I'm really not one for your screaming,” Kim said causing Jacob to choke back a laugh. “And when was the last time you called me?” Kim asked turning her attention to Jacob.

“I sent you a text three days ago,” Jacob answered.

“A text?” Kim asked annoyed. “You forwarded me a joke. And can I say it wasn't a very nice joke. You're parents would be shocked if they read the kind of jokes you find funny.”

“Papa sent it to me first,” Jacob said annoyed.

“Of course you did,” Kim said giving Adam a look.

“And your son sent it to me,” Adam pointed out.

“That's not the point,” Kim said turning back to the TV. “My point is that Daniel is going to marry a wonderful girl, while Kristopher... well I don't know where he went wrong.”

“Mama, don't you like my Papa?” Elle asked looking up at Kim.

“Yeah Mama,” Adam smirked. “Don't you like me?”

“Of course I like your Papa,” Kim answered smiling. “I love him like he's my own. That's why him kidnapping my son and grandkids hurts so much.”

“You know,” Adam said leaning over Jacob and Elle to look at Kim. “You're getting crazy in your old age. You keep this up we might have to put you in a home.”

“You'll be put in a home long before I do,” Kim said calmly. “At least I don't have wrinkles.”

“At least my hair isn't gray,” Adam said.

“You don't remember what color your hair is,” Kim said annoyed. “It's been so long since you've seen it.”

“At least my ass can fit into a pair of jeans,” Adam shrugged.

“Ha,” Kim scoffed. “You call that fitting?”

“You...”

“I'm going to go sit with Daddy,” Elle said standing up.

“Yeah me too,” Jacob sighed. “I don't really enjoy watching two of the Golden Girls fight.”

Kim turned back to the TV with her arms folded. “I hope you're happy.”

“I am,” Adam said folding his arms. “You know I came here because I missed you... you crazy old bat.”

“You know, even Cheeks and Cassidy come and visit me,” Kim remarked. “They came last month with Bo.”

“You've always liked Brad more than me,” Adam sulked. “You've never thought I was good enough for your son.”

“Oh don't be so dramatic, you little girl.”

“Little...”

“Everything okay?” Kris stood at the den door with a frown on his face.

“She called me fat.”

“He said he's putting me in a home,” Kim snapped.

“Good,” Kris smiled. “Glad you're both having fun. I'm going to go back and watch the game.”

Adam shook his head as Kris disappeared back out of the door. “That man is impossible.”

“He's like his father,” Kim said shaking her head. “Hates any sign of an argument.”

“Pair of girls,” Adam scoffed. “At least you and I love each other enough to argue.”

“That's right honey,” Kim smiled as she moved up the sofa closer to Adam.

“So what's Daniel's girl really like?”

“Oh a complete bitch,” Kim answered causing Adam to laugh.

“So was the one we met in LA last year.”

“The boy can't pick a girl,” Kim sighed. “I wish he would just let me marry him off. At least I would pick one that didn't rob him.”

“Yeah, she was a bitch as well,” Adam frowned.

“My son's have never been good at picking girls,” Kim remarked.

“They any good at picking men?” Adam asked with a soft smile on his face.

Kim rolled her eyes as she reached out to take Adam's hand in her own. “I only argue with you because I love you.”

“I wouldn't put you in a home,” Adam smiled. “If you ever got too crazy I would move you to LA.”

“Aw,” Kim smiled. “You would really let me move in with you and Kris?”

“Oh hell no,” Adam scoffed. “I'd move you in with Brad and Cassidy. There is no way I'd have your crazy ass in my house.”

“Like I'd want to,” Kim snapped as she pulled her hand away from Adam's.

“Glad we both agree,” Adam smiled before turning back to the TV screen.

“I lied to Elle,” Kim said annoyed. “I really don't like you.”

“Love you too,” Adam smiled.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	32. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 32

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Are you nervous?” Adam asked as he looked towards Gabe.

“Why would I be nervous?”

Adam looked out of the car window towards Gabe's parents house. “When was the last time you saw your parents?”

“About a year ago.”

“How are we going to do this?”

“I don't know,” Gabe shrugged. “This was your idea.”

“I think we shouldn't start with you beating up a high school jock,” Adam remarked with a small smile on his face.

“Why are you smiling?” Gabe frowned.

“I know I'm not smiling because I think it's cool you smacked that little punk into next week,” Adam said as he continued to smile.

“I could have really hurt him,” Gabe remarked.

“Don't make me giggle,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at Gabe.

“I could have though.”

“Do you know how lucky you are?” Adam asked. “I had a chance to smack that kid almost four years ago, but I couldn't. You did something I've wanted to do for a long time. How did it feel?”

Gabe gave a shy smile before looking at Adam. “It felt pretty good to begin with, but I really scared Jacob.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “But he was only scared because he didn't want you getting hurt.”

“Adam...” Gabe paused to take a deep breath. “Nick's friends weren't the ones that did that to Jacob's face.”

“What are you saying?” Adam asked as he turned in his seat to face Gabe.

“I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I panicked,” Gabe said looking down at his hands. “By the time I realized what was happening Jacob was on the floor.” Adam turned back around again to look out of the window. “I didn't mean for Jacob to get hurt. I was trying to protect him.”

“He told me that it was Nick's friends that hit him.”

“He was protecting me,” Gabe sighed heavily. “I tried to make him tell you, but he wouldn't. He's too damn stubborn.”

“Why are you telling me now?” Adam asked. “You could have kept quiet about it, and I would never have known.”

“I thought you deserved to know,” Gabe answered. “But Adam, you have no idea how much guilt I feel over this.”

“Does it make you feel sick every time you look at his bruised face?”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed. “I hate myself for what I've done.”

Adam looked out of the window as a car pulled up and a young man climbed out. “Someone you know?”

“My brother,” Gabe answered as he watched his brother walk towards the house.

“We should probably go talk to them now,” Adam sighed.

“What about what I told you?”

Adam turned to look at Gabe. “We’ll talk more later, but I think whatever I could say probably won't be as worse as you've been saying to yourself.”

“I just can't stop thinking about it.”

“Has Jacob forgiven you?”

“He wasn't even angry with me,” Gabe answered. “That only made me feel worse.”

“Well maybe you should feel bad for a little while,” Adam mused. “Then you might be more careful next time you start swinging your fists around my son.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“No,” Adam answered calmly.

“Are you going to let Kris kill me?”

“No,” Adam repeated. “I'm going to trust my son's judgment. If he's forgiven you, then I can to, but if you lose your temper around him again, I will hurt you. You're classified as an adult. I can hit you and not be arrested for it.”

“Okay,” Gabe said not looking up from his hands.

“Okay, let's go talk to your parents,” Adam said taking off his belt.

“You're still going to help me?” Gabe asked surprised.

“You're family,” Adam shrugged. “I don't turn my back on family.”

Gabe smiled softly as he finally looked up. “Thanks Adam.”

“Just get out of the car before one of us starts singing to the other,” Adam sighed.

 

….........................................

 

Adam stole a glance at Gabe's father as he sat back in his chair staring at him. “Nice home you have, here.”

“Sure isn't one of those fancy mansions you probably own,” Gabe's father said roughly.

“Mr...”

“The names Jon,” Gabe's father interrupted.

“Jon,” Adam sighed. “I figured I should bring Gabe home while we're in town. He's been spending a lot of time with my son.”

“I heard,” Jon said sending Gabe a look. “But I really don't know why you're here. There is nothing I want to say to him. Nothing needs to be said.”

“Maybe Gabe has some things to say,” Adam remarked as he looked towards Gabe. “A lot's been going on in your son's life.”

“I don't see how that is any of our business,” Jon shrugged as he looked at his wife. “I think you've had a wasted trip, Adam.”

“Gabe why don't you tell your Dad what's been going on,” Adam said looking at Gabe.

“I got into a fight...”

“Are you okay?” Gabe's Mama asked, talking for the first time.

“I'm fine,” Gabe smiled softly. “But I got into trouble with the gym...”

“I knew it,” Jon snapped. “I knew your lifestyle would only lead to trouble.”

“It's got nothing to do with my lifestyle,” Gabe frowned looking down at his hands.

“So it's got nothing to do with his son?” Jon asked pointing at Adam.

“I thought you should know that I was... I was arrested for assault.”

Jon sprang out of his seat to stand over his son. “You stupid little...”

“I don't think this is a time to get angry at him,” Adam said calmly as he stood up. “Your son needs your support right now.”

“I don't needs your queer ways of raising my kids, thank you very much,” Jon snapped giving Adam a look.

“Dad,” Gabe snapped standing up. “Don't talk to him like that. Adam didn't have to come here, and he really doesn't need to take that from you.”

“He's in my house,” Jon said looking at Gabe. “If I want to call him a queer I will. I'll call the both of you queers if I want, because that what you are. You are evil in God's eyes.”

“Alright,” Adam said taking hold of Gabe's arm. “I can see this was a mistake. We'll be going now.”

“Tell me,” Jon said looking Adam up and down. “Are you having sex with my son?”

Adam turned around slowly looking down at Gabe's father. “Excuse me?”

Jon looked at Adam's hand clasping Gabe's elbow. “I want to know if you and your husband are having sex with my son.”

“Dad...”

“Well are you?”

“You're sick,” Adam said pointing a finger at Jon. “He's a child.”

“And you and your husband are filthy perverts,” Jon said calmly. “I don't know what the hell you do to my son. Or what you do to your own son's.” Adam let go of Gabe's arm swinging his fist until it connected with Jon's jaw.

“Jon,” Gabe's Mama screamed as she scrambled to get to her husband.

Adam watched as Jon slumped against the wall clutching his jaw with his hand. “That was a warning. You talk about me or my family like that again, I will end you.”

“Get out,” Jon snapped through gritted teeth. “And take that little fag with you.”

Adam took a step forwards until he was face to face with Jon. “One day you are going to regret this moment,” he whispered against Jon's cheek. You've just lost the best thing that's ever happened to you.”

“Get out,” Jon repeated.

“We're going,” Adam said stepping back. “But I hope when you lay in bed awake at night, feeling guilty over what you've done. I hope your God can give you a clear conscious. You have no right calling yourself a father. You don't deserve that title.

 

….............................

 

“Fuck!” Adam yelled out as he slammed his fist against the steering wheel. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“I don't want to interrupt your rant,” Gabe said quietly as he sat by Adam's side. “But if you keep punching the wheel like that, you will probably break a knuckle or two.”

“That was not how that was supposed to go,” Adam breathed out. “I can't believe I hit your Dad.”

“I can't believe he let you,” Gabe remarked. “You must have shocked him, because the Dad I remember would have got up and hit you back.”

“Considering I'm twice his size I really don't think he would have,” Adam sighed.

“You don't know my Dad,” Gabe said quietly. “He lives for violence.”

Adam turned to look at Gabe with a frown on his face. “I thought he was a God fearing man?”

“Violence isn't a sin if it your way of disciplining your family,” Gabe said in a robotic tone.

Adam looked back towards the house with a heavily sigh. “Does that mean that he disciplined you?”

“Me, my brothers,” Gabe shrugged. “My Mama.”

“Your...” Adam trailed off as he shook his head. “I should have smacked him harder.”

“Then you would just be down at his level,” Gabe remarked.

“I could go down there for a few minutes,” Adam sighed.

“You know,” Gabe said looking down at his hands. “I remember just before you guys moved to LA, Jacob did something wrong. We were sitting in the backyard when you yelled his name from the kitchen, and he went inside. I could hear you telling him off for whatever he did, and I started to panic. I thought you were going to hit him.”

“I've never hit my son,” Adam said softly. “I've never hit any of my kids.”

“I know that now,” Gabe sighed. “But that the time I thought all fathers disciplined their kids the same way my Dad did. It wasn't until I started hanging around you guys more did I realize how a real family works.”

Adam nodded his head as he turned on the car engine. “We should get back to our family. I'm sure Kim is driving them crazy by now.”

“She really gives you a hard time, doesn't she?” Gabe smirked.

“She blames me for stealing her son and Grandkids away,” Adam shrugged as he began to drive away from Gabe's parents house. “Just wait until she hears what I did to your Dad.”

“I'm sure she'll understand,” Gabe said quietly.

“Probably,” Adam smirked. “She wouldn't have stopped at one hit.”

“Is she that bad?” Gabe laughed.

“She's been arrested twice since I've known her,” Adam smirked causing Gabe's eyes to widen.

“Really?”

“That's a story for another time,” Adam laughed.

 

….....................................

Elle walked into the kitchen to find Kim sitting at the table preparing lunch. “Mama?”

“Hey pretty,” Kim smiled.

Elle moved to sit in the seat across from her Mama. “Can we talk?”

“Of course dear,” Kim answered. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Do you really not like my Papa?”

Kim stopped what she was doing to look across the table at her granddaughter. “You think I don't like your Papa?”

“You don't seem to like him,” Elle pointed out. “But he likes you,” she added. “He says you're like his second Mama.”

“Honey you shouldn't take notice of me and your Papa,” Kim smiled. “We just like to tease each other.”

“So you love him?”

“I love your like he was one of my own,” Kim smiled.

“Really?” Elle asked with a wide smile.

“Now that doesn't mean I don't want to sometimes wrap my arms around his neck and strangle the sarcastic out of him,” Kim remarked. “But yes, I do love him.”

“Good,” Elle breathed out.

“Don't you worry your pretty little head,” Kim smiled. “Your Papa and I are just fine.”

 

…..................................

 

Adam pushed open the front door to find Kim standing behind it. “Hello.”

“Hello Dear, I'm glad you're home,” Kim smiled wide as she stepped forward to wrap her arms around Adam's waist. “I've made you some cookies to take back to the cottage tonight.”

“Okay,” Adam frowned as he looked down at his mother-in-law. “You okay Kim?”

“Your daughter thinks I hate you,” Kim whispered as she looked over her shoulder to find Elle standing watching her. “I don't what to upset my grandchild.”

“I see,” Adam said smiling at Elle. “So do you hate me or not?”

Kim pulled back smiling up at Adam. “You are too pretty to hate.”

“I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me in twenty years,” Adam mused.

“I shall see you in another twenty years then.”

“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed. “Like you are going to be here in twenty years, old lady.”

Kim spun around looking at Elle. “And yet I still love him.”

“Where's your Daddy?” Adam asked looking towards Elle.

“Yelling at the TV in the den with Seb,” Elle answered pointing towards the den.

“And Jacob?” Gabe asked closing the front door.

“Yelling at an outfit for not working right,” Elle answered pointing towards Kim and Neil's bedroom.

“Huh?”

“He's trying to dress Granddad,” Elle shrugged.

“Go save him,” Adam sighed pushing Gabe towards the stairs. “I'll make sure Kris isn't throwing things at the TV.”  
...................................  
“Who's winning?” Adam asked as he sat down next to Kris on the sofa.

“Pass the stupid ball you over grown ape,” Kris yelled ignoring Adam's question.

“Never mind,” Adam sighed. “Seb can you go watch the game in another room?”

“Sure,” Sebastian answered not taking his eyes off of the screen.

“Can you do it now?”

“Uh huh.”

“Leave Sebastian,” Adam ordered as he turned the TV off.

Kris turned his head quickly looking at his husband. “When did you get here?”

“Let me talk to your Dad, Seb.”

Sebastian looked between his parents before standing up. “I'll let you know who wins, Dad.”

Adam waited until Sebastian closed the door behind him before turning to his husband. “So I went to Gabe's parents house.”

“How did you get on?”

“They're not very nice people,” Adam answered as he fiddled with the zipper on his jacket.

“Is Gabe okay?”

“I hit his Dad,” Adam said quietly causing Kris's eyes to widen.

“You what?”

“I punched him,” Adam mumbled.

“In front of Gabe?” Kris snapped as he stood up. “You hit Gabe's Dad in front of him. What the hell were you thinking?”

“He's a sick fuck,” Adam said standing up. “Do you know he used to beat Gabe? He's violent to his own wife.”

“And you hitting him makes you better?” Kris asked as he tried to stay calm.

Adam slumped back down on the sofa as he clasped his hands together. “He accused us of having sex with Gabe.”

“What?” Kris asked sitting back down.

“He asked me if we were having sex with Gabe,” Adam answered. “Then he asked me if we were having sex with our own sons.”

“He... sick fuck,” Kris breathed out as he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

“I know I shouldn't have hit him, but...”

“I know,” Kris interrupted reaching out to take hold of Adam's hand. “I know.”

“I should never have done it in front of Gabe,” Adam groaned into his hand. “I should have kept my cool.”

“Your hand looks sore,” Kris remarked as he brushed his fingertips over Adam's knuckles.

“Because I hit like a girl,” Adam sighed.

“Come here,” Kris laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck to give him a hug. “Don't worry about him. People like that don't deserve your time.”

“I just feel sad for Gabe,” Adam sighed. “He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve all of this.”

“We'll make sure he's okay,” Kris whispered into Adam's shoulder.

“He told me something in the car,” Adam said quietly.

“What?” Kris asked as he rubbed Adam's back.

“He told me he was the one that caused the bruises on Jacob's face.” Kris pulled back from Adam to look at him in the eye. “Don't freak out.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Apparently while Gabe was beating Nick, Jacob managed to get away from his apes and he tried to grab Gabe off of Nick,” Adam explained. “But Gabe didn't know that, and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he freaked and...”

“He hit Jacob?”

“He feels awful about it,” Adam sighed. “The poor kids life is falling apart around him.”

“Why didn't Jacob tell us?” Kris asked annoyed.

“Because he was protecting his boyfriend,” Adam answered.

“He still should have told us,” Kris sighed.

“So we could have freaked out about it?”

“Probably,” Kris sighed. “This trip really hasn't gone well.”

“You thought coming back to Conway was going to go well?” Adam smirked.

“Yeah, what was I thinking?” Kris remarked sarcastically.

 

….........................................

 

“So he just hit him?” Jacob frowned as he sat with Gabe in the backyard.

“My Dad deserved it,” Gabe sighed.

“I didn't know my Papa knew how to hit someone,” Jacob remarked.

“He doesn't,” Gabe smirked. “He tucked his thumb under his fingers.”

“And?”

“And your thumbs should be out,” Gabe answered as he frowned at his boyfriend. “You do know how to make a fist, don't you?”

Jacob rolled his eyes as he held his hand out in front of Gabe. “Does my hand look like it's even been clenched?”

“Why are you wearing Pink nail polish?” Gabe frowned as he looked down at Jacob's hand.

“It matches my belt,” Jacob answered with a smirk.

“I bet your socks match your boxers,” Gabe smirked.

“I'm not wearing boxers,” Jacob answered.

“So you are a brief man?” Gabe laughed.

“Thong,” Jacob answered seriously.

“You're...”

“Joking,” Jacob interrupted. “I just wanted to see the look on your face.”

“You're weird.”

“I'm not wearing underwear,” Jacob shrugged.

“And you're joking again,” Gabe laughed.

“Nope,” Jacob smiled. “I couldn't find any that matched my socks this morning, so I went without.”

“You really are weird,” Gabe said shaking his head.

 

…....................................

 

Kris lay his head on Adam's shoulder as he looked around the cottage's living room. “I can't believe we all used to fit in here.”

“We never fit in here,” Adam laughed. “Your butt was glued to that chair in the den most of the time.”

“Now I'm not even allowed in it,” Kris sulked.

“Do you really want to watch our sixteen-year-old making out with his boyfriend?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Good point,” Kris smiled as he stretched his legs out on top of the coffee table. “I'd rather be in here, making out with my hot husband.”

“Well, you're going to have to do all the moving,” Adam yawned. “I've had a hard day.”

“And they say romance dies in your old age,” Kris sighed as he settled back against Adam's side.

“Who are you calling...” Adam paused at the sound of the front door being knocked. “Who the hell could that be at the door this late?”

“Who am I calling old?” Kris asked as he sat up. “I'm calling the man that says nine at night is late.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he watched Kris walk to the front door. “I've had a rough day don't...”

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Kris smiled at the strange woman standing at his door.

“I'm Gabe Mama.”

Adam sat up as he tried to look past the woman. “You didn't bring your husband with you, did you?”

“I came alone.”

“Come in, Mrs...”

“Ellen. Please call me Ellen.”

Kris stepped aside to let Ellen enter. “Do you want to talk to Gabe?”

“Actually I was hoping to talk to you and your husband,” Ellen answered. “I wanted to say sorry for my husband's behavior earlier. He had no right to talk to you like that, Mr. Lambert.”

“Adam,” Adam corrected. “Please take a seat.”

“Can I get you something to drink?” Kris asked as he took a seat beside Adam again.

“I can only stay for a moment,” Ellen answered. “I just really wanted to say sorry.”

“You don't need to apologies for your husband's words,” Adam frowned.

“I know he won't,” Ellen smiled sadly.

“Gabe's only in the next room,” Kris remarked. “I could go get him if you want.”

“Please don't,” Elle said quickly. “It's better this way.”

“Ellen,” Adam began as he sat forward in his seat. “it's okay to be confused about Gabe's life. I know it probably wasn't in your plan, but...”

“I'm a God fearing woman,” Ellen interrupted. “Most of us are in this town. I can't understand my son. I can't understand your lifestyle, because I don't believe that what you are doing is right.”

“What are we doing?” Kris asked.

“I'm sure you are both lovely people, and I'm sure you love your children greatly, but that doesn't stop you being a sinner.”

“People can't help what they were born to be,” Adam remarked.

“But you weren't born that way,” Ellen sighed. “Your parents have raised you for the devil.”

“So did you raise Gabe for the devil?” Kris asked gently. “Did you decide that this child would be a sinner?”

“No,” Ellen answered. “I've failed my son greatly, and that will be my price to pay when I get to heaven.”

“So you think punishing your son now will make your time in heaven better?” Adam asked annoyed. “You really think God wants you to abandon your own child?”

“I have six children, Adam,” Elle answered. “I can't risk all of them for one.”

“What are they in danger of?” Adam asked confused.

“I have two younger than Gabe,” Ellen answered. “If the saw what their brother was, they might copy. I can't have more of my children going into this lifestyle.”

“We have two children younger than our son, and they aren't gay,” Adam remarked.

“But they believe it's okay,” Ellen remarked.

“So your God is more important to you than your child?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Yes,” Elle answered honestly.

“I guess Gabe is better off where he is then,” Adam sighed.

“Yes,” Elle repeated sadly as she stood up. “I know my son is safe with you. What my husband said... well I know that is not true, and he knows it too. He was just trying to hurt you.”

“You know, it doesn't have to be like this,” Kris sighed. “My parents are religious. They go to the same church as you do, and they accept me. You can love your son and not agree with him. You don't have to cut him off.”

“I do,” Ellen said sadly. “I love my son too much to watch what he's become.”

Adam stood as Ellen began to walk towards the front door. “Don't you want to say goodbye to him?”

Ellen turned wiping a tear from her eye. “Please just look after him for me.”

“We will,” Kris said stepped forward to open the front door. “You know who my Mama is. You can ask about him any time.”

“Thank you,” Ellen said quietly before stepping out of the cottage.

“So that's it?” Adam frowned as he watched Ellen climb into her car.

“That's it,” Kris sighed closing the front door. “You okay?”

“I don't understand your religion,” Adam answered.

“That's not religion,” Kris said leading Adam back to the sofa. “That's small minded people.”

“Do we tell Gabe?””

“No,” Kris said shaking his head. “We just have to look after him now.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed as he wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder to pull him to his chest.

 

…..............................

 

“You okay?” Jacob whispered as he followed Gabe back to the den.

“Yeah,” Gabe breathed out as he wiped the tears from his cheek. “I don't know why I'm crying. I've heard all of this before.”

“She's still your Mom,” Jacob said as he rubbed Gabe's back gently.

“I guess you're stuck with me now,” Gabe said trying to smile.

“Lucky me,” Jacob whispered before pressing his lips against the side of Gabe's head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	33. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 33

 

Flash Forward 2031 Halloween

 

“Okay, what are you?” Adam asked as he watched Sebastian coming out of his bedroom.

“A Gangster,” Sebastian answered looking down at himself.

“But its Halloween,” Adam sighed. “Why aren’t you scary?”

“I’m a mafia boss,” Sebastian remarked dryly. “How is that not scary?”

Adam shook his head in disbelief before turning to see Jacob’s bedroom door opening. “Now that’s an outfit.”

“Now that’s scary,” Sebastian shuddered.

“The rules of Halloween are the two s’,” Adam said stepping forward to look at Jacob’s costume. “Scary or sexy. Jacob has obliviously gone for sexy.”

“How is that sexy?” Sebastian said pointing at Jacob. “He’s in drag.”

“I’m Jackie Kennedy,” Jacob sighed. “That is not drag.”

“You are a boy in a dress,” Sebastian remarked dryly. “that’s my idea of drag.”

“Well I don’t care,” Adam shrugged. “He’s following the rules. Sexy or scary. You have to be one.”

“A sixteen-year-old is not allowed to be sexy,” Kris called out from the bedroom.

“He is when he’s my kid,” Adam smirked. “I love the wig,” he whispered for only Jacob to hear.

“It’s one of Uncle Brad’s,” Jacob answered.

“So what is Gabe coming as?” Sebastian asked as he fixed his fake mustache.

“The President,” Jacob answered with a wide smile. “It was my idea.”

“He’s just lucky he’s the best fighter in the gym,” Sebastian sighed as he shook his head. “Going to a Halloween party at the gym with your boyfriend in drag is really going to raise a few eyebrows.

Jacob frowned as he looked down at himself. “Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“Of course you should go,” Adam said. “Sebastian’s only teasing you.”

“But me and parties don’t really mix well,” Jacob sighed. “The last one I went to ended with me in hospital and Gabe in jail.”

“And we fixed all that,” Adam pointed out. “Anyway, this party is going to be full of Gabe and Sebastian’s friends. They seem like cool guys.”

“They are,” Sebastian added. “Anyway, I’ll be there to look after you.”

“And that has to be the worst thing a sixteen-year-old can hear from his thirteen-year-old brother,” Jacob sighed.

“Can I come out now?” Elle called from her bedroom. “The actual girl in the family would like to show off her costume.

“Sure baby,” Adam smiled.

“This one I’m excited about,” Kris remarked as he walked out of his own bedroom.

“We let our baby dress herself,” Adam sighed. “I know she’s going to come out that room dressed as some sort of princess.” Adam looked up as Elle stepped out of her bedroom door. “Or not.”

“Elle?” Kris frowned as he took a step towards his daughter. “Where’s your head?”

“Under the fake neck,” Elle said through the cloth mask over her head.

“And why are you holding a severed head in your hand?” Adam asked.

“I’m Barbie when she gets her head cut off by your mean big brother.” Elle answered.

“I only did that once,” Sebastian sighed. “And that was only because she cheated on my Action man with Papa’s doll.”

“What?” Adam asked confused.

“I was seven, she was three,” Sebastian shrugged. “Action man was supposed to go to the Grammy’s with Barbie but she took Adam Lambert instead.”

“Action man didn’t asked,” Elle pointed out. “He just told her. At least Adam Lambert gave her flowers.”

“You cheated on me with Barbie?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“Are you sure I didn’t ask Action man to the Grammy’s?” Adam frowned. “Taking Barbie doesn’t sound like me.”

“This is the weird games you played when you were younger?” Jacob remarked with a frown on his face. “And me singing Gaga songs in front of the mirror with a wig on worried you all?”

“You are dressed in drag,” Sebastian pointed out.

“You played with Barbie,” Jacob shrugged.

“Hey we both did that,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“Only one of you cut Barbie’s head off,” Elle pointed out.

“The little bitch shouldn’t have cheated,” Sebastian shrugged.

 

……………………………………………..

 

Kris lay against the pillows as he watched Adam apply his makeup. “So what are you going as tonight?”

“A grown up,” Adam answered without taking his eyes away from the mirror.

“Seriously,” Kris smiled. “Is it a scary vampire or a sexy vampire.”

“I’m seriously going as a grown up,” Adam answered.

“Are you telling me you are going to a Halloween party without a costume?” Kris asked sitting up from the bed to look at his husband. “Seriously?”

Adam turned around to look at Kris with a smile on his face. “Seriously.”

“Can I ask you why?” Kris asked carefully.

“Because we are going to a party hosted by the President of the network who is airing our show,” Adam answered before turning back to the mirror. “I really don’t think he would like my sexy vampire.”

“What about your campire?” Kris asked with a smirk. “You know, the drag queen vampire.”

“He really wouldn’t like that,” Adam answered dryly. “Tonight I am going to be a big boy.”

“It just doesn’t seem right,” Kris sighed as he shook his head. “For all the time I’ve known you, you’ve always dressed up for Halloween. An Adam Lambert free Halloween just doesn’t seem right. It would be like my Mama not celebrating Christmas.”

“Something I would be game for,” Adam remarked with a smirk.

“You aren’t even going to wear the teeth?”

Adam stood up from the makeup table to stand in front of his husband. “Maybe when we get home and the kids are sound asleep I’ll put on a costume for you.”

“What kind of costume?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow

“Whatever you like,” Adam shrugged. “I could be a sexy vampire or an innocent school boy?” Kris pulled a face causing Adam to laugh. “Or I could just be a sexy vampire.”

“Or,” Kris smiled wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck, “you could dig out your stage outfit from the Idol tour?”

“Really?” Adam smirked. “That’s your turn on.”

“It’s the waistcoat with the bare chest,” Kris smirked before leaning in to capture Adam’s lips with his own.

 

……………………………..

 

“I can’t believe you let him come in drag,” Sebastian sighed as he looked across the table at Gabe.

“Like I could stop him?” Gabe asked as he stole a glance at his boyfriend. “Anyway, he looks good.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian sighed before turning to look at Elle. “You okay in there?”

“Can’t breathe,” Elle answered.

“Take off the neck then,” Jacob frowned.

“Then I won’t be headless Barbie,” Elle sighed. “I’ll be two headed Barbie.”

“You don’t take it off you’ll be Elle the fainting girl,” Gabe remarked. Elle let out a sigh before taking the cloth from her neck. “That’s better.”

“So what do we do at a boxers Halloween party?” Jacob asked looking around the empty dance floor. “I guess dancing is out of the question.”

“Yes,” Gabe and Sebastian answered at the same time.

“Why is there no dancing?” Elle frowned.

“Because boxers can’t dance,” Jacob smirked.

“I’m a great dancer,” Sebastian frowned. “I had lessons and everything.”

“I don’t think your ape like friends would like to hear about your ballet classes,” Jacob frowned.

“I’m not ashamed of my feminine side,” Sebastian shrugged.

“So why are you freaking out that your brother is dressed in drag?” Jacob quizzed.

“I’m not freaking out,” Sebastian answered. “I just don’t believe it. You are turning into Uncle Brad before our eyes.”

“I am not,” Jacob said annoyed. “You know, Papa has dressed in drag before.”

“No he hasn’t,” Sebastian laughed.

“He has,” Jacob said annoyed. “I’ve seen the pictures.”

“Please tell me Dad wasn’t in them too.”

“It was pre Dad,” Jacob answered causing Sebastian to stand up from the table. “Where are you going?”

“To get a drink of water and pretend its alcohol,” Sebastian answered before disappearing from the table.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Huh, look at that,” Kris smiled as he looked across the room.

“What?”

“The President of the network is dressed as Judy Garland.”

Adam looked across the party with wide eyes. “Oh my god.”

“At least you got your wish,” Kris shrugged. “You seem to be the only grown up at this party.”

“Oh my god look at his wife.”

“What the hell is she supposed to be?”

“I’m thinking she’s the dog from Wizard of Oz,” Kris answered.

“And the little people?” Adam sighed heavily.

“Munchkins.”

“This is so wrong,” Adam said shaking his head.

“Guess you guys didn’t get the memo.”

Adam turned around to find Aaron standing behind him. “Hey… what the hell are you?”

“I sort of got it wrong,” Aaron shrugged. “When they said come as someone from Oz, I assumed they meant the country.”

“You’re a kangaroo?” Kris smirked.

“I feel sort of stupid now,” Aaron frowned.

“Sort of?” Adam laughed.

 

…………………………………..

 

“Jackie Kennedy?”

“Yes,” Jacob sighed as he washed his hands in the bathroom sink.

“As in the first lady?”

“I don’t know any other Jackie Kennedy’s.”

“I’m a Gangster.”

Jacob turned around away from the sink to look the guy up and down. “Did you guys all have a Godfather movie night or something?”

“How did you know that?”

“My brother came as a Gangster too.”

“I’m Jack.”

Jacob accepted the outstretched hand. “Jacob. So you’re the new guy?”

“You’ve heard about me?” Jack laughed.

“Just what Seb says.”

“So you’ve heard bad things about me,” Jack laughed.

“Sort of,” Jacob smiled.

“Yeah, I’m sort of the black sheep of the gym.”

“I heard you came in trying to beat everyone up.”

“It’s a boxing club,” Jack shrugged. “Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be doing?”

“I have no idea,” Jacob answered. “I don’t understand any of it.”

“So what’s your sport?”

“Shopping,” Jacob answered without thinking.

“Seriously?” Jack laughed. “What sport do you follow?”

“I’m standing in here dressed as Jackie Kennedy,” Jacob pointed out. “Do you seriously think I like any sort of sport.”

“Yeah good point,” Jack smiled. “So what are you into?”

“Fashion,” Jack answered. “I design clothes.”

“What kind of clothes?”

“Anything really,” Jacob answered. “Why?”

“I’ve got my first real fight coming up in a few weeks and I still haven’t found the right shorts for it.”

“You’re about to step into a ring to maybe get beaten up, and you are worried about your shorts?”

“I want to look good,” Jack answered. “I like fashion too you know.”

“A boxer who likes fashion,” Jacob mused. “That’s unusual.”

“I told you I was a black sheep,” Jack remarked causing Jacob to laugh.

 

………………………………….

 

Adam let out a deep sigh as he accepted the drink placed in front of him. “And I thought I was mixing with adults now.”

“Not having fun?”

Adam looked up to find Aaron taking a seat beside him. “I thought you were Kris.”

“He’s over there talking to the Cowardly Lion,” Aaron smirked as he pointed across the room.

“Yeah, he was always his favorite character.”

“So you’re not having fun?” Aaron asked taking a sip of his beer. “The Adam Lambert I knew loved a good party.”

“You didn’t exactly know me,” Adam said not taking his eyes away from Kris.

“We were friends for over a year.”

“Almost thirty years ago,” Adam remarked. “I think we’ve both changed.”

“Exactly,” Aaron nodded. “I’m not the same idiot I was back then.”

Adam took his eyes off of Kris. “Is that your way of telling me I’ve not been very nice to you over the past few months we’ve been making the show?”

“You walk out of the room every time I walk into one,” Aaron pointed out dryly.

“I don’t… yeah okay, I do that.”

“Look, I know I wasn’t exactly nice to you back then,” Aaron remarked, “but I was a stupid kid. I had no time for anything but my career. I really do feel bad for what I did to you.”

Adam looked across the party at Kris before turning back Aaron. “I guess it’s water under the bridge now. Everything’s turned out for the best.”

“Sure it has,” Aaron smiled. “You’re happily married with kids. I’d say life has turned out pretty great for you.”

“What about you?” Adam asked. “Are you married?”

“No, but I’ve been with my boyfriend for twelve years,” Aaron smiled. “We have two foster children.”

“I guess we’ve both grown up,” Adam mused before taking a sip of his drink.  
.......................................  
“Have you seen your brother?” Gabe yelled over the music as he leaned over the table.

“No,” Sebastian yelled back. “Have you seen my sister?”

“Dancing with Taylor,” Gabe answered as he pointed over his shoulder to the dance floor.

“You should try the bathroom for Jake,” Sebastian said. “He’s probably fixing his wig in the mirror.”

“Yeah I’ll do that.” Gabe walked away from the table across the dance floor where Elle was. “Don’t stand on his toes, Elle. Taylor has a pretty important fight in a few days.”

“I know how to dance,” Elle said rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t,” Gabe called over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom door. “Jacob are you…”

“Hey,” Jacob smiled.

Gabe frowned looking around the bathroom before looking back down at the floor where his boyfriend and Jack sat. “What’s going on?”

“I’m telling Jack here all about my new fall collection.”

“You’re talking to Jack about clothes?” Gabe asked carefully before looking at the guy next to Jacob. “And what are you doing?”

“Listening,” Jack answered with a confused look on his face. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for my boyfriend,” Gabe answered. “Come on, Jake.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on,” Gabe said waving his hand. “Let’s go back to the table.”

“I’m talking to Jack,” Jacob frowned. “What’s so important at the table?”

Gabe looked away from Jacob to Jack. “What are you playing at?”

“I’m learning about fashion,” Jack answered honestly.

“What do you know about fashion?” Gabe asked annoyed.

“Not much,” Jack answered. “That’s why Jacob is teaching me.”

“I’m going to help design Jack’s shorts.”

“Is that so?”

“Are you okay?” Jacob frowned looking up at his boyfriend.

“Can we just get out of here?”

“I’m talking,” Jacob answered. “I’ll be out when I’m done.”

Gabe looked between Jack and Jacob before shaking his head. “Whatever.”

Jacob watched with a confused frown as his boyfriend disappeared out of the bathroom door. “What’s wrong with him?”

“You’re talking to me,” Jack shrugged. “Most of the guys don’t like me. I told you I was the black sheep.”

 

……………………………………….

 

“I’m telling you,” Adam laughed. “He’s straight now.”

“He was the biggest queen in the company,” Aaron laughed. “He was the one that got us all tickets to Cher’s concert. He knew the words to every Madonna album.”

“And he’s now the father of two sons,” Adam said. “He and his wife had dinner with me and Kris a few months back.”

“I can’t believe he married a woman,” Aaron said shaking his head in disbelief.

“Can you believe we got married and had kids?” Adam asked causing Aaron to shake his head. “Exactly.”

“I was going to be the biggest thing on Broadway,” Aaron remarked. “I was going to have an apartment overlooking Central Park, and there would be parties every weekend.”

“I was going to be the biggest thing since Michael Jackson,” Adam laughed causing Aaron to look at him. “Okay, that might have happened, but I didn’t exactly see a husband and kids in my future.”

“Bet you’re glad you have them though,” Aaron mused.

“They are life savers,” Adam smiled. “I would never have coped with fame without them. My kids have a great way of ground you.”

“I bet.”

“You know, I once won a big award,” Adam smiled, “and I got home. There I was holding my award in my hand, dressed up in my best clothes when my son Jacob came crawling over to me. He must have been about nine months old, and at the time he was going through the stage of stripping naked. So he comes crawling up to me completely naked and pulls himself up until he is standing gripping onto my legs. I’m proudly telling Kris about my award, and who had given it to me when I feel something warm on my fancy pants. I look down and there is my son, peeing all over me.”

“No way,” Aaron laughed.

“Could never wear those damn pants again,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “He’s very fashion minded these days though. I should tell him that story.”

“Break his little heart,” Aaron laughed.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed laughing too.

“Something funny?”

Adam looked up to find his husband standing over him. “Hey baby.”

“Hey,” Kris smiled stealing a glance at Aaron.

“I was just telling Aaron about our crazy kids.”

“Right,” Kris said with a fake smile. “We should probably get home now. I told the kids to be back before midnight.”

Adam looked down at his watch. “It’s not even ten yet.”

“We should probably still get going,” Kris said stealing another glance at Aaron.

“Yeah,” Adam said standing up. “We should.”

“See you on set next week?” Kris asked looking at Aaron.

“Yeah,” Aaron sighed standing up to shake Kris’s hand. “Great talking to you Adam.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled taking Kris’s hand. “See you next week.”

Kris waited until they were across the room before looking up at his husband. “You two seemed cozy.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled as he lead Kris towards the parking lot. “We were just arranging the beginnings of our affair.”

“Nice,” Kris smiled. “Are you going to be sneaking off to hotels or is it back to his place?”

“Hotel,” Adam answered. “His partner could catch us at his place.”

“Right,” Kris said nodding his head.

“Are you jealous?” Adam asked as he stood at the car.

“No,” Kris scoffed.

“Were you jealous when you looked over and saw me talking to him?” Adam pressed.

“No,” Kris repeated. “I was when you started laughing I got jealous.”

“And that’s why you ushered me out of there,” Adam laughed.

“That and the fact that you promised me you would dress up, “Kris said with a wide smile.

“Oh yeah,” Adam laughed. “So?”

“So get your ass in the car,” Kris said. “We only have two hours before the kids get back.”

“What are you dressing as?” Adam asked as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“The naked man,” Kris answered climbing into his side.

“I’ll hurry then,” Adam said starting up the car.

 

……………………………………………………

 

Jacob looked around the dark room before his eyes caught Gabe sitting alone in the boxing ring. “What are you doing?”

“Just go back to the party, Jake,” Gabe sighed. “I’ll come and get you when it’s time to go.”

“Are you annoyed about something?”

“Am I annoyed?” Gabe asked standing up.

“Why are you angry?”

“Seriously,” Gabe sighed. “Just go back to Jack.”

“This is about Jack?” Jacob frowned as he walked towards the ring. “Are you…”

“Don’t say jealous,” Gabe said annoyed. “I’m not jealous of that little rat.”

“So why are you so annoyed?”

“I asked you to come with me and you didn’t,” Gabe said looking at his boyfriend. “You just sat there.”

“I was talking,” Jacob pointed out. “You were being rude.”

“I don’t want you talking to him,” Gabe said standing up. “Just stay away from him.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Jacob snapped. “You don’t have the right to do that.”

“Why are you so damn pigheaded?” Gabe snapped. “Can’t you just listen to me once?”

“Why?”

“Because I know what I’m talking about,” Gabe sighed. “Jack is no good. Ask your brother if you don’t believe me.”

“You haven’t even given him a chance,” Jacob pointed out. “He’s tried his best to fit in, and none of you will give him the time of day.”

“That’s because he’s an idiot.”

“He’s different,” Jacob shouted. “Just like me. You know, you are just like the bullies at my school. Just because someone isn’t exactly like you, you have to make him an outcast.”

“You’re nothing like him,” Gabe said shaking his head in annoyance.

“I’m not like anyone, that’s the point,” Jacob said sighing heavily. “Look, can you just go get your car? I want to go home.”

“Yeah,” Gabe said as he jumped from the ring. “So you’re going to stay away from Jack?”

“I never said that,” Jacob said stopping to look at his boyfriend.

“But… you know what, forget it,” Gabe snapped. “I’m going to get the car.”

 

……………………………………..

 

“I am going to have so much fun with you,” Adam smirked as he turned the car into the drive. “I’m going to do some many dirty things to you.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“What?”

“Look,” Kris sighed pointing towards the house.

“Sophia?”

“This can’t be good,” Kris sighed as he climbed out of the car. “Sophia?”

“Hi Dad.”

“Why are you in LA?” Adam asked. “Why aren’t you…” Adam froze as he looked at his daughter’s face.

“I couldn’t stay in New York,” Sophia said weakly as she held a sleeping Tristan close to her chest.

“What happened to your face?” Adam asked as he gently touched Sophia’s chin.

“Can we just go inside?”

“Sophia what’s going on?” Kris asked as he took Tristan out of Sophia’s arms.

“Who did this?” Adam added.

“Colton,” Sophia said before breaking down and sobbing into Adam’s chest.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031 Halloween.


	34. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 34

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

Adam tucked Tristan’s arms under the covers before standing up to look at his husband. “I’m going to fucking kill him. I’m going to fly to New York and hurt him.”

“Just take it easy,” Kris whispered as he looked down at Tristan.

“Take it easy?” Adam asked through gritted teeth. “That little shit hit our daughter, and you want me to take it easy? You should be as angry as I am.”

“I am angry,” Kris whispered. “But yelling about it and scaring our Grandson isn’t going to help. Trust me, Colton will get what’s coming to him.”

“He’s supposed to be a man of god,” Adam whispered. “What would his precious fucking father say about his little boy hitting girls? I should give him a call.”

“Stay,” Kris whispered as Adam moved to grab the phone from the side of the bed. “We’re not going to do anything until we talk to Sophia more.”

“What’s to talk about?” Adam snapped. “They had a fight and he hit her. I really don’t see what else there is to say. Now are you going to book us a flight to New York, or am I going to have to do it?”

“You are going to calm fucking down before you wake Tristan up.”

Adam let out a deep breath as Kris passed him to go into the bathroom. “I’m going to run Sophia a bath in our tub. She looks like she’s been in those clothes for days.”

“How many times do you think he’s done it?” Adam asked leaning against the door frame. “I spoke to her last night. She seemed normal.”

“I want you to go get one of your old t-shirts for her to wear,” Kris said as he prepared the bath for Sophia. “I don’t think she’s got any clothes here. You’re going to need to take Jacob shopping tomorrow and get her some new clothes. Tristan too.”

“And we are just going to let Colton get away with it?” Adam asked annoyed causing Kris to spin around and look at him.

“He’s going to get what’s coming to him,” Kris said trying his best to stay calm. “But first you and I are going to make sure our little girl is okay. Now go and get one of your old t-shirts.”

Adam stood watching Kris run the bath for a few seconds before nodding his head. “I’ll get her some shorts too. You should put some bubble bath in there too. She likes the strawberry one.”

“I know,” Kris said softly as he watched the water run.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Jacob,” Gabe hissed as Jacob climbed out of the car. “Will you just talk to me?”

“Goodnight Gabe.”

“Yeah, you really pissed him off,” Sebastian remarked.

“Make him understand that hanging out with Jack isn’t such a good idea,” Gabe sighed.

“Jack was nice to me,” Elle announced. “He said my costume was pretty.”

“Go inside Elle,” Sebastian said pushing his little sister towards the house.

“I don’t care if you have to lie to him,” Gabe said. “Just make sure he doesn’t want to become Jack’s best friend.”

“I know he’s not the most popular guy around, but is him and Jacob being friends really that big a deal?”

“I don’t trust him,” Gabe answered. “Why is he so interested in your brother?”

“Maybe he’s gay,” Sebastian mused.

“Sebastian?”

“Elle I told you to stay in the house,” Sebastian sighed. “Why can’t that child do what she’s told?”

“She’s like her brother,” Gabe sighed.

“Sebastian?”

“Why wasn’t I an only child?” Sebastian asked himself before turning to the house. “What?”

“Sophia and Tristan are here,” Elle called out. “And Jacob said you have to leave Gabe before he sets my Papa on you.”

“Tell Jackie I’m leaving,” Gabe called back. “Convince him, Seb.”

“I’ll try,” Sebastian sighed as he climbed out of the car. “But you know Jacob when he gets an idea into his head.”

Gabe?” Elle called out from the front door.

“Yeah?”

“Jacob said you’re an ape.”

“Okay,” Gabe called out. “Tell him thank you.”

“He says you have a wonky nose.”

“Uh huh.”

“And big ears.”

“Thank you, Elle,” Gabe said before looking at Sebastian. “Your brother is a…”

“And you can’t cook.”

“Elle shut up and get in the house,” Sebastian yelled towards the house.

“Jacob said you’re an ape too,” Elle sulked. “And I agree with him.”

Sebastian leaned into the window to look at Gabe. “Can I come with you?”

“Just convince him,” Gabe answered before starting the car up and driving slowly down the drive.

“You’ve got a wonky nose too,” Elle sulked as Sebastian walked towards her.

“Uh huh.”

 

…………………………………………….

 

“I don’t want to see them tonight,” Sophia whispered as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

“Who?” Kris asked.

“Everyone,” Sophia sighed sitting down on the edge of the bath tub. “They all just got home.”

“But I told Jacob you were here,” Adam said. “You can’t just hide from them.”

“I can’t tell them either,” Sophia sighed. “I don’t want to explain anything to them.”

“You don’t have to,” Kris remarked softly.

“They will want to know why my face is so messed up.”

“Look, why don’t you have a bath and then climb into our bed beside Tristan,” Kris said. “We’ll make sure the others get to bed, and then we’ll all have a long talk.”

“Dad I really don’t…”

“It has to be done,” Adam interrupted.

“We’ll bring you something to eat too,” Kris added as he moved towards the door. “Come on, Adam.”

“Actually I need to see something first,” Adam said standing in front of Sophia.

“What?”

“Are the bruises only on your face?” Adam asked softly.

“Papa…”

“Please,” Adam whispered. “Just tell me the truth.”

Sophia nodded her head before lifting up her top slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“Motherfucker,” Kris yelled before slamming his first against the wall.

“How many times?” Adam asked as his eyes traced over the bruises along Sophia’s body.

“To many,” Sophia admitted quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Adam asked taking Sophia into his arms.

“I should have told you the first time,” Sophia cried into Adam’s chest.

“You’re okay now,” Adam whispered. “We’re going to fix everything. You don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“Why can’t I see her?” Jacob frowned as he looked towards the closed bathroom door.

“Because she’s in the bath,” Kris answered.

“I’ll wait.”

“Just go to bed, Jacob,” Adam pleaded as he sat on the edge of his bed next to Tristan.

“Something’s going on,” Jacob said looking between his parents. “Sophia doesn’t just show up unannounced.”

“And that’s Sophia’s choice to tell you,” Kris said calmly. “You didn’t want anyone knowing when you and Gabe were having an issue. Give your sister the same privacy you wanted.”

Jacob looked towards the bed where Tristan slept. “Just tell me if she’s okay or not.”

“She’s safe,” Adam answered. “I’m sure she’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Jacob mumbled looking at the closed bathroom door. “I can wait until then.”

 

………………………………………

 

“Well?” Sebastian asked as he stood outside of his bedroom.

“They aren’t saying anything.”

“Do you think she’s pregnant again?” Sebastian whispered.

“She would never have came all this way to tell them that,” Jacob answered.

“Maybe her and Colton broke up,” Sebastian suggested.

“That would send her running across the country to her parent’s home?” Jacob frowned. “I really don’t think she’s that sensitive.”

“Maybe she got kicked out of school.”

“That’s it,” Jacob said. “She must have got kicked out.”

“She hasn’t been doing the work.”

“That’s it,” Jacob repeated. “You know what that means don’t you?”

“She’ll be moving back home,” Sebastian answered.

“Exactly.”

“You’re both wrong,” Elle said coming out of her room.

“And what do you know?” Jacob asked rolling his eyes.

“I know if she did something like that, Papa and Dad would be shouting,” Elle shrugged. “Whatever has happened is pretty big. Something they don’t want us to know about.”

“It’s something Sophia doesn’t want us to know about,” Sebastian corrected. “That means she’s screwed up.”

“Didn’t I tell you all to get to bed?”

Jacob turned to find Adam standing at his open bedroom door. “We’re going.”

“Just do as you’re told,” Adam said annoyed before closing the bedroom door again.

“See,” Elle said. “Papa isn’t shouting,”

“He looks stressed,” Sebastian pointed out.

“It must be something really big,” Elle mused looking at his parents closed bedroom door.

“Maybe we should all just go to bed before he sends Dad out,” Jacob sighed.

“Goodnight Elle,” Sebastian said.

“Goodnight Sebastian.”

“Go to bed, Elle,” Sebastian said nudging his sister towards her room.

“You go to your bed,” Elle said standing still.

“I want to talk to Jacob.”

“I can wait,” Elle smiled folding her arms in front of her.

“Go to bed or I’m going to shout on Dad.”

“Fine,” Elle sulked as she slumped towards her bedroom.

“Goodnight Seb.”

“Stop,” Sebastian yelled. “We need to talk.”

“Does it have anything to do with Gabe?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Jacob shrugged leaning against his door frame. “What?”

“You can’t hang around with Jack.”

“Goodnight Sebastian,” Jacob sighed before closing his bedroom door in Sebastian’s face.

“Well if Gabe asks you, you tell him I tried,” Sebastian yelled through the closed door.

 

……………………………………………..

 

I think the welcome party has gone to bed,” Kris whispered over Sophia and Tristan’s head.

“They’re just worried,” Adam whispered back.

“They don’t have to be,” Sophia remarked in a small voice. “In fact I think it would be better if they didn’t know.”

“You don’t want us to tell them?”

“Please?” Sophia pleaded. “I just couldn’t bare the questions.”

“We don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want them to know,” Kris reassured. “But they’re going to wonder what happened to your face.”

“Tell them I fell,” Sophia sighed. “Tell them I was in an accident. I don’t care, just don’t tell them the truth.”

“And what about Tristan?” Adam asked looking down at his Grandson. “What if he tells?”

“He won’t.”

Kris let out a deep breath before rubbing his eyes. “So Tristan saw it?”

“That’s why I left this time,” Sophia admitted. “I knew I couldn’t let Tristan see that.”

“How many times before?”

“The first was a few months back,” Sophia said as she looked down at Tristan. “We got into a stupid argument over Tristan staying up too late. I told him it had nothing to do with him, and… he pushed me. I fell back against the sofa. It didn’t seem like much at the time. He said he was sorry, and I didn’t actually think he had hit me. I mean he pushed me a little.”

“He laid his hand on you,” Kris pointed out. “I don’t care if it was a slap or a push. It’s still hitting you.”

“I know that now,” Sophia admitted quietly.

“What happened this time?”

“He overheard me on the phone with Tye,” Sophia admitted. “He called to talk to Tristan, and afterwards I spoke it him. I guess Colton got jealous because when I got off the phone he started yelled about how I was flirting, and before I knew it he had me pinned up against the wall.” Sophia reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. “I could hear Tristan crying, and then the next thing I remember he was punching me and I slumped to the ground.”

“What happened after?” Kris asked trying his best to sound calm.

“He left,” Sophia answered. “He walked out and I cleaned myself up and grabbed Tristan and went straight to the airport.”

“Why didn’t you go to Uncle Neil’s?”

“Because I wanted you guys,” Sophia answered.

Kris nodded his head before looking over at Adam. “Adam?” Adam stared back at his husband with tears rolling down his cheeks. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Adam whispered through tears.

“It is, Papa,” Sophia whispered reaching up to wipe a tear away from Adam’s cheek. “I’m okay.”

“Why don’t we all just get some sleep,” Kris sighed. “We can figure all this out tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Adam breathed out as he took Sophia’s hand in his own. “I’ll make you pancakes in the morning.”

“And fresh orange?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “And fresh orange.”  
...................................  
Adam staggered to the front door rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I’m coming.”

“About time.”

“Why are you here, Brad?” Adam sighed moving to the side to let Brad in.

“I’m here to ask your daughter a question,” Brad said pushing past Adam. “Is she in bed?”

“Yes,” Adam whispered grabbing Brad by the elbow. “And that’s where she’s staying. How do you know she’s here?”

“She called Tye yesterday in tears,” Brad answered. “Something about Colton and wanting Tye to come and get her.”

“Where’s Tye now?” Adam sighed as he fixed a cup of coffee.

“In New York,” Brad answered annoyed. “He flew our last night only to find Colton at the apartment. Apparently Sophia just up and left because she couldn’t get her own way. I’m telling that daughter of yours and her little diva tantrums…”

“Colton said she left because she couldn’t get her own way?” Adam snapped. “Really?”

“You know your daughter just has to say jump and my son does it,” Brad said annoyed. “Now he’s stuck in New York with her boyfriend. Who my son doesn’t actually like. While your daughter is out here having fun in the sun.”

“Who the hell let him in?”

Adam turned as Kris came to stand beside him. “Seriously, it’s not even seven yet.”

“I’m here to ask your daughter why she thinks she can just order my son around,” Brad said annoyed. “Now where is she?”

“You stay the hell away from her,” Kris ordered. “She doesn’t need you and your dramatics.”

“Sophia phoned Tye yesterday upset, and now he’s in New York,” Adam explained.

“He flew all the way to New York just to comfort her,” Brad remarked.

“Has he done anything to Colton?”

“Done anything to… why the hell would he do something to Colton?” Brad snapped. “I know my son doesn’t the little bible basher, but he wouldn’t hurt him.”

“Even if I ask him to?” Adam asked.

“Adam,” Kris warned.

“What’s going on?” Brad asked looking between the two. “Why is Sophia in LA?”

“We should tell him,” Adam sighed.

“But Sophia doesn’t want anyone knowing,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“What am I missing here?”

“She’s going to have to tell Tye anyway,” Adam pointed out. “Brad will find out.”

“What’s going on?” Brad asked moving so he was standing in between Kris and Adam. “What do I need to know?”

Kris nodded his head before moving to sit down at the kitchen table. “Sophia and Colton had a fight.”

“I already know that part,” Brad pointed out.

“And he hit her,” Adam added.

“He…” Brad paused to look at Kris. “Is this true?”

“Well he’s not going to make it up, is he?”

“What happened… I mean… is she okay?”

“She’s got some bruises,” Adam sighed taking a seat next to Kris at the table.

“And it’s not the first time,” Kris remarked. “Apparently he’s been making a habit of it over the past few months.”

“Why didn’t she tell us?” Brad asked sitting next to Adam.

“I don’t know,” Kris answered.

“What about Tristan?” Brad asked. “I mean he’s okay?”

“Yesterday Colton hit her and Tristan was in the room,” Adam answered. “We don’t know what else he’s seen.”

“This is fucked up,” Brad snapped banging his fist against the table.

“Take it easy,” Kris sighed. “You’ll wake the kids up.”

“You know, Brad could watch the kids while we go to New York,” Adam said. “We could sort Colton out and bring Tye back with us.”

“We’re not going to New York.”

“What?” Brad and Adam said at the same time.

“We are not going to New York,” Kris repeated. “Just call Tye and tell him to come home.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Adam snapped. “Some little prick beats up our daughter and you’re not going to do anything about it?”

“Yeah,” Brad agreed. “You should threatening to break his legs.”

“Who do you two think you are?” Kris asked annoyed. “The gay mafia? We don’t just go around beating people up. We start doing that we are just as bad as he is.”

“He’s not getting away with this,” Adam yelled.

“Of course he’s not,” Kris said trying to stay calm. “Once Sophia wakes up, we’re going to talk to her again, and get her to call the police. She can have him arrested for this.”

“That’s not good enough,” Brad snapped. “He needs to feel the pain she felt.”

“You stay out of this,” Kris yelled. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“It involves my Grandson,” Brad yelled back. “It’s got everything to do with me.”

“What are you all yelling at?” Jacob stood at the kitchen door rubbing his eyes.

“Go back to bed, Jake.”

“Not until someone tells me what’s going on,” Jacob said standing in front of the table. “I just saw Sophia in your bed. Why is her face all bruised?”

“Because her asshole boyfriend hit her,” Brad answered causing Adam to let out a groan.

“Sophia didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Tough,” Brad snapped. “Everyone should know. Your sister got beaten up and your Dad won’t do anything about it.”

“That’s not what I said,” Kris sighed. “I just don’t think beating Colton up is going to solve anything. We need to call the police.”

“What’s Sophia saying about all this?” Jacob asked. “Does she want to call the police?”

“Of course she will,” Adam frowned. “Why wouldn’t she?”

“Because she loves Colton,” Jacob answered.

“You saw her face,” Brad said annoyed. “That’s not love. Does Gabe do that to you?”

Jacob frowned as he looked between his parents. “I’m going to go see if Sophia is okay.”

“What’s his problem?” Brad asked once Jacob was out of the kitchen. “You’d think he’d want to protect his sister.”

“Look, let’s just all calm down, and wait to see what Sophia has to say,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

“I can’t believe you,” Adam said as he walked towards the kitchen door. “Someone hurt our little girl, and you’re just happy to sit back and do nothing.”

“Adam would you…” Kris sighed heavily as Adam stormed out of the kitchen.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“No,” Sophia snapped as she stormed into the bathroom. “I’m not calling the cops on him.”

“Well you are not going back to him,” Adam said. “Your relationship with him is over. I don’t care if I have to kill him, you are not going back to him.”

“I know that,” Sophia snapped as she looked at herself in the mirror. “I just don’t want the police involved.”

“Well he’s getting out of your apartment today,” Adam said. “You get him on the phone and I’ll tell him that.”

“It’s not that simple, Papa,” Sophia sighed. “I can’t just never see him again.”

“It’s that simple,” Adam snapped. “You tell him he’s got an hour to pack his shit, and then I’m sending your Uncle Neil over to him.”

“He won’t go.”

“Then I’ll be on the first plane out to New York,” Adam shrugged. “Trust me, if it was up to me, I’d already be on the plane. It’s your Dad that’s dragging his heels.”

“Good,” Sophia said turning to look at Adam. “I don’t want you hurting him.”

“You don’t…” Adam shook his head before grabbing Sophia by the shoulders and turning her around the face the mirror. “Look. Look at what he did to you. Am I supposed to ignore that?”

“You don’t understand,” Sophia sighed as she avoided looking at herself.

“He hit you, I hit him. I seems very simple to me,” Adam shrugged letting go of Sophia so she could move back into the bedroom.

“He’s not going to just walk away, Papa.”

“He won’t be able to walk away if he pushes me,” Adam remarked.

“Stop it,” Sophia pleaded. “You’re not a violent man. Please stop talking like this.”

“Baby,” Adam sighed as he took Sophia into his arms. “Normally I’m not, but when it comes to my kids… well if someone hurts them… you understand? Adam asked pulling away to look down at Sophia. “You’re a parent. If someone was to hurt Tristan.”

“Papa?”

Adam turned around to find Sebastian at the bedroom door. “Give us a minute son.”

“Dad told me to come and get you.”

“Just a minute, Seb,” Adam sighed. “Please?”

“Colton’s at the security gate,” Sebastian said. “He wants in.”

“Papa,” Sophia pleaded gripping onto Adam’s arm. “Please don’t.”

Adam turned back at Sebastian before nodding his head. “Go tell your Dad to let him in.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2031

 

tbc


	35. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 35

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Papa please,” Sophia begged. “Just tell him to go away.”

“I will,” Adam said smiling down at his daughter. “You just stay here.”

“Papa…”

“I’ll send Jacob up to sit with you,” Adam said as he opened the bedroom door. “Do not come down stairs.”

“Papa don’t hurt him,” Sophia pleaded.

“Just stay here,” Adam said before walking out of the bedroom.

“He’s in the kitchen with Dad,” Jacob said as he walked up the steps with Sebastian following.

“Where’s Elle and Tristan?”

“Playing in Elle’s room.”

“Go get them and take them into my room,” Adam said as he passed by Jacob on the stairs. “Close the room door and don’t come out. No matter what you hear.”

“You sure you don’t want me to come down with you?” Sebastian asked as he stood on the stairs beside Adam.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “Just look after your sister. Make sure she doesn’t come down.”

Adam stayed on the steps until Sebastian had gotten Elle and Tristan into his bedroom and the door was closed before he made him way down the rest of the stairs.

“You are lucky I am not smacking you around the kitchen right now,” Kris yelled as Adam walked into the kitchen.

“That still might be a possibility,” Adam said as he came to stand behind Colton. “You’ve really got some nerve coming to this house after what you’ve done.”

“I didn’t come here for a lecture,” Colton sighed.

“And you don’t want me to hit him?” Adam snapped looking at Kris.

“Look, you are not going to see Sophia,” Kris said. “So you can get that thought right out of your head.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“I can break your fucking hands though,” Adam snapped. “Trust me kid, you do not want to push me. I am on the brink of hurting you badly, and it’s only the that fact that my husband is descent human being that is stopping me. If I had my way your ass would have hit the driveway by now.”

“Look, your threats are good and all that,” Colton sighed, “but I’m here to see Sophia. Tell her I’m here.”

“You arrogant little shit,” Kris snapped taking a step forward. “I should let him beat the crap out of you.”

“Can you tell Sophia I’m here?”

“Can you tell me why you beat her?” Kris snapped through gritted teeth. “Tell me why my daughter is covered in bruises.”

Colton shook his head as he avoided Kris’s eyes. “It was an accident. I didn’t…”

“Don’t you fucking say you didn’t mean it,” Adam yelled. “Seriously Kris, why the fuck are we wasting our time here?”

“You’ve hit her before,” Kris said. “She told us.”

“Look, we’ve just had a few disagreements,” Colton sighed. “It’s no big deal. She knows I don’t mean it.”

“Motherfucker,” Adam snapped slamming his fist against the table.

“Adam,” Kris warned before looking back at Colton. “That’s the thing though. You see, Adam and I have our own disagreements, but I’ve never blacked his eyes. That’s not what being in a relationship is. Maybe if you’re too immature you shouldn’t be in one.”

“And you’ve picked the wrong girl to have disagreements with,” Adam added. “Sophia Allen was never hit by her father, I’ll be damned if I’m going to let some punk like you do it to her.”

“You don’t understand,” Colton sighed shaking his head. “What happens between me and Sophia is nothing to do with you. I do what I want with her…”

“That’s it,” Kris snapped as he slammed Colton into the wall. “I’ve tried being the better person here, but you’re too stupid for that. So I’m going to say this in a way that you’ll understand. You are going to walk out that door while you still can and you are never going to come near my daughter again. If I hear you’ve tried to make contact with her, I’ll let Adam do what he wants to you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You silly little boy,” Kris sighed as he let go of Colton and stepped back.

“Just get…” Colton froze as Adam’s fist came towards his face.

“You should have fucking listened,” Kris yelled as Colton slumped to the floor.

“I’m glad he didn’t,” Adam said calmly. “Get up.”

“You’re crazy,” Colton hissed from the floor.

“You’re going to feel what you made my daughter feel,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Now get up.”

“Fuck you.”

Adam pushed his foot against Colton on the side. “Get up you stupid little shit.”

Colton struggled up gripping onto the wall with one hand while he covered his lip with the other. “And you’re getting on at me for my violence.”

Adam pushed Colton’s against the wall. “Shut the fuck up.”

Kris stepped in front of Adam blocking him from hitting Colton again. “Do you get the message now? You are not going to see Sophia.”

“I’m not leaving without Sophia,” Colton panted out. “You can beat me all you want.”

Kris stepped forward grabbing Colton by the throat and throwing him up against the wall. “You are leaving this house, and you are going to get on a plane back to New York. When you get there you are going to get your shit out of my daughter’s house, and you’re going to leave. You are not going to contact her. You are just going to forget you even knew her. Do you understand, you silly little fuck, or does my husband have to hit you again?”

“I’m not leaving,” Colton choked out as Kris’s hand tightened on his throat. “I’m not leaving this house without my wife.”

“Wife?” Kris frowned as his hand loosened from Colton’s neck.

“That’s right,” Colton smirked. “My wife.”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“It’s true,” Sophia sighed slumping back against the bed.

“I don’t understand,” Adam said confused. “How can you be married?”

“It just happened.”

“You just woke up one morning and decided to get married?” Kris asked trying to stay calm.

“When?”

“Five months ago,” Sophia answered, “when we took that trip to Vegas for Colton’s friend’s birthday.”

“And it’s legal?” Kris asked. “It wasn’t just some stupid idea?”

“There’s paper work and everything,” Sophia answered.

“How could you have been so stupid?” Adam groaned.

“He comes from a religious family,” Sophia tried to explain. “He said his parents would be angry if we were together and not married.”

“He’s worried about that, but beating you up is okay?” Adam asked. Sophia opened her mouth to answer only to close it again when the bedroom door opened. “What do you need Jacob?”

“Is that Gabe’s car in the drive?”

“Yeah,” Kris answered.

“I hope you told him to leave.”

“What?” Adam frowned.

“I’m not talking to him.”

“I called him over,” Kris answered not taking his eyes off of Sophia. “He’s in the kitchen with Colton.”

“What’s he doing to Colton?” Sophia asked standing up from the bed.

“Sit down,” Kris said placing Sophia back down on the bed. “Jacob go back to your room.”

“What’s going on?”

“We’ll send Gabe up to your room soon,” Adam said nudging Jacob out of the door.

“I told you I wasn’t talking to him.”

“Then we’ll send him home,” Adam said before closing the door in Jacob’s face.

 

………………………………………………

 

“Look, I’m not scared of you.”

“You should be,” Gabe said calmly. “You see, I’ve had a bad time lately. I’ve got all this anger built up in me just waiting to be let out. One wrong move from you and I could kill you.”

“What is it with this family and the violence?” Colton laughed pointing at his swollen nose.

“We don’t like woman beaters,” Gabe shrugged. “Bet you wouldn’t try it with a man. You’re too much of a coward.”

“Is this your way of trying to push me into a fight?” Colton laughed.

“Huh, Adam was right about you,” Gabe mused. “You really are an asshole”

“And you’re a dirty queer, what’s your point?”

 

………………………………………….

 

“What are we going to do?” Kris whispered as he followed Adam back down the stairs.

“I really don’t know,” Adam sighed. “I just want that little shit out of this house now. If I have to look at him one more minute I will kill him.”

“We’re going to have to call the lawyers and get this thing sorted out quickly,” Kris said.

“And she’s leaving New York and coming home.”

“She’s got school,” Kris explained as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“We have schools in LA.”

“Let’s just deal with this little prick first,” Kris sighed. “We can figure the rest out later.”

Adam stopped at the kitchen door. “What happened?”

“He slipped,” Gabe shrugged as he stood over Colton slumped on the floor.

“Colton, would you like to leave now?” Kris asked bending over. “Or would you like us to leave you and Gabe alone again?”

“I want my wife,” choked out as he struggled to get up off the floor.

“It’s a shame she doesn’t want you,” Adam shrugged.

“You can’t do this,” Colton groaned. “She’s my wife.”

“Yeah, but she was my daughter first,” Adam smirked. “Now, Gabe’s going to drive you to the airport. You’re going to get back on the plane and go to New York.”

“Then you’re going to get your shit out of our daughter’s house,” Kris added. “And then you disappear.”

“Tomorrow I’m sending my brother over to the apartment and if you’re still there… well you probably know what will happen.”

“Now follow Gabe,” Kris said nudging Colton towards the front door.

“You can’t…”

Gabe reached forward grabbing Colton by the back of the neck. “Move.”

Adam and Kris stood at the front door and watched as Gabe bundled Colton into the car.

“Think we did the right thing?” Kris asked.

“He’s walking isn’t he?”

“He could go to the press.”

“Then he won’t be walking.”

“I’m being serious,” Kris sighed. “We shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

“He’s not going to tell anyone,” Adam sighed as the car disappeared down the drive. “He’d be too afraid in case his parents found out.”

“You think that worries him?” Kris asked walking back in the house.

“His father’s a minister,” Adam remarked. “I’m sure there’s some sort of thing in the bible about not hitting woman.”

“I guess,” Kris sighed as he closed the front door. “Now what?”

“You go see if Sophia needs anything,” Adam answered. “I’ll go find out why Jacob isn’t talking to Gabe.”

Kris nodded as he walked towards the stairs. “This parent thing never gets easy, does it?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I feel…” Kris paused to look at Adam. “I feel like a failure today.”

Adam nodded his head in agreement before passing Kris on the stairs. “Me too.”  
...............................  
Like he’s the boss of me or something.”

Adam lay back on Jacob’s bed as he watched his oldest son pace up and down on his bedroom floor. “Who? Jack?”

“Gabe,” Jacob sighed. “He basically told me not to see Jack anymore. Like he owns me or something.”

“Maybe he’s looking out for you,” Adam suggested. “He knows this Jack guy a lot better than you.”

“I spent over an hour talking to him at the party,” Jacob sighed. “And everything he said I could relate to. Everyone in that gym ignores him like he’s the enemy. It’s just a different form of bullying.”

“Is he gay?”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You seem to think this guy is okay, but your boyfriend seems to hate him,” Adam explained. “So if he’s gay that might explain Gabe dislike for you two hanging out together.”

“He’s not gay.”

“Then maybe Gabe’s worried that his Jack guy is going to hurt you,” Adam mused. “Maybe you should listen to him.”

“Not you too,” Jacob sighed. “Why does everyone think I’m some sort of damsel in distress?”

“We’re just looking out for you.”

“Well I’m a big boy.”

“Just be careful,” Adam said reached over to kiss Jacob’s forehead. “I don’t need another kid getting hurt.”

“Is Sophia going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled standing up from the bed. “Do me a favour.”

“What?”

“Be nice to Gabe when he gets back,” Adam answered. “He did a nice thing for your sister.”

“Tell Sophia to be nice to him then.”

“I’m telling you,” Adam said before walking out of Jacob’s bedroom.

 

………………………………………………

 

Adam and Kris stretched back on the sofa with Sophia in between them as they watched the TV. “We should go out for dinner,” Kris mused.

“I’d rather not.”

“Why?”

“My face.”

“Yeah, Jacob laughed. “We really shouldn’t show that in public.”

“We’ve showed yours for years,” Sophia shrugged.

“And the bitch is back,” Sebastian laughed from his seat.

“I was talking about your bruise,” Jacob frowned.

“Could we just get takeout?”

“I guess we could have a family night in,” Adam smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sophia’s shoulder. “Where’s Tristan and Elle?”

“Watching some Disney movie in your room,” Sophia answered. “I think he’s happy to be in LA. I haven’t seen him this happy in a while.”

“Are you worried about him?” Kris asked leaning into Sophia.

“I don’t know how much he saw,” Sophia admitted. “He saw it this time and that’s why I left, but he’s been so quiet lately that I don’t know what’s going on in his little head.”

“We’ll talk to him,” Adam whispered. “See what’s going on.”

Jacob sat up from the floor at the sound of the front door opening.

“It’ll just be Gabe,” Adam said.

“I’m not…”

“Yes you are,” Adam interrupted. “Go play nice with your boyfriend.”

“Well, he’s gone,” Gabe announced as he stood at the living room door. “And I found someone else.”

“Tye?” Sophia asked surprised as she sat up.

“Hey,” Tye smiled.

“Enjoy your trip?” Sebastian smirked.

“You okay?” Tye asked Sophia ignoring Sebastian.

“Yeah,” Sophia smiled.

“Everything go okay?” Kris asked looking at Gabe.

“He’s on the plane, and I told him he had twenty four hours to get his things out of Sophia’s apartment.”

“Oh,” Tye frowned. “Yeah, that might be a problem.”

“Why?” Adam asked. “What did you do?”

“I might have collected all his stuff and took it to the local dump,” Tye answered avoiding looking at Sophia. “Then I sort of got the locks changed.”

“Guess he won’t need those twenty four hours,” Gabe smirked.

“Tristan’s upstairs if you want to see him,” Sophia said looking at Tye.

“Actually I was hoping you and I could talk,” Tye answered. “Maybe go for a drive.”

“I don’t…”

“I need to know what’s going on,” Tye interrupted. “I think I have the right.”

“You go talk,” Kris said. “We’ll order the food when you get back. You staying for dinner Tye?”

“Yeah, thanks Uncle Kris.”

Adam watched as Tye and Sophia walked out of the front door before turning to Kris. “Now why can’t they two just get together?”

“Seriously?” Kris laughed. “All you did was complain when you thought they were together.”

“Because they were too young,” Adam explained. “She’s twenty soon. I’ve accepted the fact that she can date. Now I just want her with someone nice.”

“Maybe she should be on her own,” Kris remarked. “She went to New York and started dating right away, then the moment she broke it off with one, she started with another. Maybe she needs to just calm down.”

“And that’s why being with Tye is perfect,” Adam remarked. “He’s moving to New York next month, so he could live with Sophia and Tristan.”

“Let’s just deal with getting her divorced first,” Kris sighed.

“I called the lawyer,” Adam said. “He said he’ll fix it for us.”

“What a fucking day,” Kris sighed before looking towards Gabe. “You’re not going to sit down?”

“Actually I was hoping Jacob would come for a drive with me,” Gabe said looking at his boyfriend.

“I don’t…”

“Jacob,” Adam warned.

“I’ll get my shoes,” Jacob sighed standing up.

 

…………………………………………….

 

Tye turned off the car engine before turning to look at Sophia. “Are you really okay?”

“I’ll live.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tye sighed. “I could have came to New York. I could have stopped him.”

“I guess I was ashamed,” Sophia admitted looking down at her hands. “But you have to believe me, he never touched Tristan.”

“I know that,” Tye sighed. “I know you would never let anything happen to him.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Sophia sighed.

“What are you going to do now?”

“I need to get back to New York,” Sophia answered. “I have classes.”

“You think your Papa’s going to let you go back?”

“It’s not his choice.”

“Well I’m going to be in New York soon,” Tye pointed out. “Maybe that will help.”

“You think Colton’s really going to just walk away?” Sophia asked looking up at Tye.

“If he knows what’s good for him,” Tye answered.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“I’m not coming in,” Jacob remarked folding his arms across his chest.

Gabe turned leaning against the side of his car. “I only wanted to go for a drive.”

“We can talk here.”

“So you’re going to talk to me?” Gabe smirked.

“You talk I listen,” Jacob shrugged.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Gabe sighed. “I shouldn’t have told you not to hang around Jack, but you have to know I’m only doing it to protect you. All this with Sophia must show you how bad people can be. I’m mean, we hung out with Colton. Hell I thought he was a nice guy.”

“What’s Colton got to do with Jack?” Jacob sighed.

“I know he’s not nice,” Gabe sighed. “He got kicked out of his other club. Why do you think he joined our club?”

“I promised him I would design his shorts,” Jacob said causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

“Whatever,” Gabe sighed. “I can’t tell you what to do.”

“I’m glad you realize.”

“But when this comes back to bite you in the ass…”

“I know, I know,” Jacob sighed. “Don’t come running to you.”

“No,” Gabe sighed. “You come running. Any reason that Jack makes you uncomfortable, and you tell me right away. Don’t think you can deal with his shit yourself.”

“Don’t curse,” Jacob ordered. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“Can we stop fighting now?” Gabe asked taking a step forward. “I really don’t like it when we fight.”

“Because you never win,” Jacob mused stepping into Gabe’s arms.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Gabe smirked as he wrapped his arm around Jacob’s waist.

“Are you staying for dinner?”

“You want me to?”

“You know I do,” Jacob asked as he buried his face in Gabe’s neck.

“Then I’ll stay for dinner,” Gabe smiled.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	36. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 36

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

Kris leaned back against the park bench as he watched Tristan play in the sandpit. “You think he’s okay?”

“Sophia seems to think so,” Adam sighed. “I don’t know. How are kids supposed to act with these sorts of things? Our kids never witnessed anything like this.”

“Maybe we should talk to him,” Kris mused. “See what’s going on inside his head.”

“Could that not maybe just remind him?” Adam asked. “I mean he’s only four. It’s not like he’s going to remember it forever.”

“Maybe,” Kris sighed. “You know Sophia wants to go back home soon.”

“She is home.”

“She wants to go back to New York,” Kris said causing Adam to sigh heavily.

“I’m sure if I talk to her…”

“You can’t keep her here,” Kris remarked. “She’s got classes she needs to get to. Tristan needs to get back into a routine.”

“There is no way I am letting her go back there when I know he’s still going to be in that city,” Adam said as he watched Tristan. “She can hate me if she wants, but she’s not going back alone.”

“That’s why Tye decided to move early,” Kris said. “Apparently he thinks like you.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved that kid,” Adam smiled softly.

“He’s going to stay with Sophia and Tristan for a bit before he gets his own place.”

“He’s not going to get his own place,” Adam remarked.

“Really?”

“Trust me,” Adam smiled looking at Kris.

“We can’t force them to be together just to make you feel better,” Kris warned. “Don’t start poking your nose in.”

“I wouldn’t…” Adam paused hearing a scream coming from the sandpit.

“Tristan?” Kris called out as he jogged over to where his Grandson was standing over a crying girl. “Tristan what did you do?”

“She was messing up my sandcastle,” Tristan pouted.

“You don’t hit,” Adam snapped as he bent down to pick the little girl up. “Are you okay honey?”

“She started it,” Tristan pouted.

“I am so sorry,” Kris said to the little girl’s mother. “He’s never done this before.”

“Tristan you say you’re sorry,” Adam said taking his Grandson by the hand.

“She started it,” Tristan repeated.

“You say sorry right now,” Adam ordered.

“Sorry,” Tristan mumbled with his head down.

Adam watched in disbelief as the woman shook her head in disgust before walking away with the crying girl in her arms. “Tristan, why did you do that? You know hitting is wrong.”

“I told you,” Tristan pouted. “She was ruining my sandcastle.”

“That’s no excuse for hitting,” Kris said annoyed.

“I warned her,” Tristan said looking up at Kris.

“You warned…” Kris knelt down until he was eye level with Tristan. “You know hitting his wrong.”

“I’m sorry,” Tristan said quietly.

“Kris,” Adam said causing Kris to look up. “Why don’t we just go home?”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed standing back up.

“But I want ice cream,” Tristan pouted.

“Tough,” Adam said bending down to pick Tristan up. “We’re going home to tell your Mommy what you did.”

“Then can I get ice cream?” Tristan answered.

“You’re not getting ice cream,” Kris said causing Tristan to stick out his bottom lip.

 

…………………………………………………

 

Gabe stretched back against Jacob’s bed with his boyfriend between his legs as they both watched a movie. “Why is your knuckle all red?”

“What?”

Jacob took Gabe’s hand as he examined his knuckles. “Did you fight without your gloves or something?”

“Or something,” Gabe answered as he kept his eyes on the TV.

“I thought the club didn’t allow you to fight without your gloves on.”

“Well, you know,” Gabe shrugged.

“You hit Colton, didn’t you?” Jacob sighed.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?”

“Gabe.”

“Does it matter?” Gabe asked quietly. “Do you really need to know?”

“I guess not,” Jacob answered.

“So can I take you to dinner?” Gabe repeated pressing a kiss on the side of Jacob’s head. “Maybe get your Papa to push your curfew back an hour or two?”

“Can I ask you another question?”

“You don’t need permission,” Gabe sighed.

“Did you hurt him?”

Gabe let out a deep sigh as he threw his head back against the pillow. “He walked onto the plane. He might have looked a little bruised, but he walked onto the plane.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded squeezing Gabe’s hand. “Let’s stop talking about him now.”

“Yes,” Gabe sighed. “He’s not worth it.”

“Can I just say thank you?”

“What for?”

“Being you,” Jacob answered quietly.

“Please don’t thank me for not hitting you,” Gabe said quietly. “Don’t do that.”

“Sophia is so strong,” Jacob explained as he looked at the TV screen. “She would never have let anyone hurt her, but me… well, it seems like everyone I meet hurts me at some point.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Gabe whispered in Jacob’s ear. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I love you,” Jacob whispered.

“I love you too,” Gabe smiled as he pressed his lips against Jacob’s ear again.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“So where’s your boy?” Sophia asked settling herself down on the bed next to Jacob.

“Watching some silly fight with Sebastian.”

“He’s here a lot,” Sophia remarked.

“He eats here a lot,” Jacob shrugged. “He can’t actually cook.”

“You both look pretty loved up.”

“What are you getting at?” Jacob asked. “We’ve been dating for over a year now.”

“Just making conversation.”

“Or you could get to the point,” Jacob remarked.

“Are you being safe?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know what I mean,” Sophia sighed. “You two are using something?”

“We really don’t need to be having this conversation,” Jacob said with a nervous laugh.

“No one is stupid enough to believe that two teenage boys aren’t up to anything when they’re alone,” Sophia pointed out. “I just want to make sure you’re being safe.”

“Gabe and I aren’t doing anything,” Jacob sighed.

“Yeah right.”

“I’m telling the truth.”

“Seriously?” Sophia frowned.

“I mean we’ve done things,” Jacob corrected. “But nothing we need to be safe about.”

“Things?” Sophia frowned. “What things?”

“Nothing weird,” Jacob sighed. “I… god I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

“Who else are you going to talk about this with?”

“Why do you even want to know?”

“Because I’ve realized that having someone to talk to about your relationship is important,” Sophia explained.

“I have Gabe to talk to.”

“You can’t talk about your relationship with Gabe,” Sophia sighed. “You need someone that isn’t in it, and I don’t think your friends would be comfortable enough to talk open with you.” Jacob paused to look at Sophia before nodding his head. “So what does things mean? Do you mean oral?”

“I’ve touched him,” Jacob said quietly. “And he’s touched me.”

“And that’s it?”

“We’re taking things slow,” Jacob sighed. “Look, Gabe’s not good with this sort of thing. He’s kind of shy when it comes to sex.”

“So you’ve gave each other hand jobs?” Sophia asked easily.

“If you want to call it that.”

“I guess I don’t really have anything to worry about then,” Sophia said settling back against Jacob’s bed. “I was sure you would both be at it like rabbits.”

“You’re so crude,” Jacob sighed as he turned back to look at his book.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“Now why would you do something like that?” Sophia sighed as she looked down at her little boy. “You know you don’t hit.”

“I said sorry,” Tristan mumbled.

“Tristan look at your mother when she’s talking to you,” Tye ordered.

“I did say sorry, Daddy,” Tristan said looking up at Tye.

“That’s not the point,” Tye sighed bending down to look at his little boy. “Now I want you to go put your pyjamas in your bag because you’re coming to stay with me tonight”

“But…”

“Do as you’re told,” Tye said standing up. “Go on.”

Kris watched as Tristan climbed the stairs. “You don’t have to do this Tye.”

“I need to talk to him Uncle Kris.”

“Adam and I can do that,” Kris said causing Tye to turn and look at him.

“No offence, Uncle Kris, but Tristan’s my son,” Tye said. “I think he needs me to talk to him.”

“Right,” Kris nodded taking a step back. “I’ll go get you some clean clothes from the laundry.”

Adam followed his husband into the kitchen leaving Tye and Sophia in the hallway. “You okay?” Adam asked walking behind Kris.

“Sure?” Kris answered. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Well, with what Tye just said,” Adam explained.

Kris turned to look at his husband. “He’s right. Tristan is his son. Maybe Tye needs to step up and take more control. Might be a good start for when he goes to New York.”

“So you think they’re going to get together too,” Adam smiled.

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Kris said pointing a finger at his husband. “I didn’t say that.”

“But you want it,” Adam smirked.

“I don’t…”

“Dad?”

“In the Kitchen, Jacob.”

“Hey,” Jacob smiled wide as he stood at the kitchen door. “You both look really handsome today.”

“What do you want, Jake?” Adam interrupted.

“To tell you how young you both look.”

“And?”

“And to ask if I can push my curfew back a few hours,” Jacob mumbled. “It’s just that Gabe wants to take me to dinner. You know my birthday is coming up soon.”

“And?” Adam repeated.

“And I’m going to be seventeen,” Jacob answered.

“And?” Adam shrugged.

“And my curfew is ten.”

“Again I’m going to have to say and?”

“Come on,” Jacob groaned. “It’s not like I’m going out to a nightclub to do lines of coke. I’m only going to dinner with my boyfriend.”

“This is LA,” Adam pointed out. “It’s not the city you want to be roaming around in. Hell I’m almost fifty and I don’t want to be roaming around in it.”

“Come on, Papa,” Jacob pleaded stepping into the kitchen. “You lived in LA when you were really young. You know it’s not that dangerous.”

“On my first night out in LA some guy offered to take me home for sex,” Adam said causing Kris’s mouth to fall open.

“See you at ten, Jacob,” Kris said.

“Please?”

Adam let out a sigh. “Where exactly will you be going?”

“Somewhere Italian,” Jacob answered. “I don’t know the name.”

“Will you be going back to Gabe’s after?”

“Yes,” Jacob answered honestly.

“Be home for one,” Adam sighed causing Jacob to smile wide. “And we’re going to be calling you whenever we want.”

“And if you don’t answer before the third ring, I will be coming to get you,” Kris added.

“Thank you,” Jacob gushed as he wrapped his arms around Adam.

“I said yes too,” Kris sulked.

“Thanks Dad,” Jacob smiled as he hugged Kris too. “I promise to be back before one.”

Adam picked up Tristan’s clean clothes. “I’m going to say goodbye to Tristan. Be good,” he warned his oldest son as he passed him.

“Jacob?” Kris whispered.

“Yeah?”

“So…” Kris let out a sigh. “The thing is…”

“Yeah?” Jacob repeated.

“Well remember those… things Papa gave you a while back?”

“Things?”

“The things,” Kris hissed through gritted teeth. “The condoms.”

Jacob let out a groan as he nodded his head. “I remember.”

“Do you still have them?”

“Yeah,” Jacob frowned. “Why? Do you want them back?”

“No,” Kris snapped. “I…just… I just wanted to remind you about them.”

“Okay,” Jacob frowned.

“Okay,” Kris breathed out. “Okay. So I’m going to leave now.”

“Okay,” Jacob frowned.

“And you be…good. I mean… not good. I don’t want you to be good. I mean I do want you to be good. I just don’t want you to be good…at that.”

“Dad what the hell are you talking about?” Jacob frowned.

“Just be… good, but not too good. Just be… aw hell I don’t know,” Kris snapped. “Just forget it.”

“Okay,” Jacob frowned as he watched Kris walk out of the kitchen.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Hello stranger,” Kris smiled as he looked up from his book.

“Stranger?”

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Kris explained as Elle came to sit beside him.

“I was in my room.”

“It’s been a weird few days, huh?”

“I think most days are weird here,” Elle shrugged.

“Are you okay?” Kris asked softy.

“I think so,” Elle frowned.

“Do you have anything you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know,” Elle frowned again.

“Well what are you thinking about,” Kris pressed.

“I want to know…” Elle paused to cuddle into Kris’s side. “Why do people hit each other?”

“Are you talking about what Colton did to Sophia?”

“I understand when Sebastian or Gabe do it because they are boxers, but why do other people do it?”

Kris took a deep breath before wrapping his arm around his little girl. “I don’t understand why people hit each other either.”

“Do you hit Papa”? Elle asked quietly.

“No,” Kris sighed. “I would never do anything like that, and your Papa would never do anything like that to me.”

“So it’s not right?”

“It’s never right,” Kris pressed. “No matter who it is. No one should ever hit you.”

“What if it’s your Mommy or Daddy?”

“That’s wrong too,” Kris answered. “You should never let anyone hit you, Elle. No matter if you love that person or not.”

“Okay,” Elle said settling against Kris’s side. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Is Sophia going to go back to Colton?”

“No,” Kris whispered against the top of Elle’s head.

“So she’s safe now?”

“She’s very safe now,” Kris answered.

“Okay,” Elle smiled softly. “I guess that’s okay now.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“I have something I want to talk to you about,” Kris said as he walked into the bedroom.

“Oh god, what now?” Adam groaned.

“It’s nothing bad,” Kris smiled climbing onto the bed beside his husband. “It was just a suggestion.”

“Who does it involve?”

“Elle.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed sitting up. “What do you suggest?”

“I think we should put her into boxing classes…”

“You have lost your damn mind,” Adam said laying back down again. “Did you walk into a door or something?”

“I’m being serious,” Kris answered.

Adam sat up again to look at his husband. “You want to put my pretty little girl into a ring where she can get hurt?”

“Just hear me out,” Kris said moving up the bed. “We can both agree that Sophia is our… well tough child. Of all the kids Sophia is the last one we would have thought something like this could happen to.”

“I can agree with that,” Adam shrugged. “I always thought she would be the one beating people up.”

“Exactly,” Kris sighed. “But here she is, with a black eye and bruises all over her.”

“What’s your point?”

“And then there is Elle.” Kris said softly. “Our little girl who will do anything just to make people happy.”

“Are you calling her weak?”

“I’m calling her girly,” Kris sighed. “She came to me today and pretty much asked if beating each other up is normal for a relationship.”

“Damn.”

“Adam, I don’t want her growing up thinking it’s okay for a guy to hit her,” Kris explained. “I want her to be…”

“A bad ass,” Adam said standing up from the bed.

“Well… no,” Kris frowned. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Hell I think that’s a great idea,” Adam said. “I’ve always thought she was too girly.”

“Really,” Kris sighed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I think it’s time we turned her into a bitch,” Adam smiled. “A mean bitch.”

“No,” Kris groaned as he watched Adam walk out of the bedroom. “That is so not what I meant.”  
...................................  
“You lied,” Jacob smiled as he followed his boyfriend into his apartment.

“Did I?”

“You told my Papa you were taking me out to dinner,” Jacob pointed out. “We’re at your place.”

“Gabe’s restaurant,” Gabe smiled. “We serve last nights pizza or cereal.”

“I’ll pass,” Jacob frowned.

“I just thought you could do with a break,” Gabe shrugged as he threw himself down on the sofa. “I mean your house has been pretty…loud the past couple of days.”

“My house is always loud,” Jacob smirked.

“Okay, maybe I wanted to have you to myself,” Gabe shrugged as he pulled Jacob down on the sofa beside him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jacob smiled.

“You’re pretty.”

“You want something,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“I want a kiss,” Gabe answered.

Jacob reached down pressing a soft kiss to Gabe’s lips. “Better?”

“If I was your Grandma,” Gabe shrugged.

“Well that’s all you’re getting,” Jacob said picking himself up off of the sofa. “I can’t crease these clothes.”

“So go change into a pair of my shorts or something,” Gabe shrugged as he settled back against the sofa.

“You want a pair?” Jacob called out from the bedroom.

“Na, I’ll just lay in my boxers,” Jacob called out. “You want to watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” Jacob called back. “But nothing scary.”

“You think everything is scary,” Gabe laughed. “You almost wet…” Gabe froze as he looked up to fine Jacob standing at the end of the sofa.

“What?”

“What?” Gabe asked looking Jacob up and down.

“You said I almost wet, and then you stopped talking.”

Gabe let his eyes trail up Jacob’s bare chest. “Are you comfy enough?”

“I couldn’t find any shorts so I just left my underwear on,” Jacob said folding his arms over his chest. “You okay?”

“What?” Gabe asked not taking his eyes off of Jacob’s chest. “What?”

“What?”

Gabe laughed shaking his head. “Just sit down.”

“You are so weird,” Jacob sighed sitting down next to Gabe.

“And so is your underwear,” Gabe remarked dryly.

“These are designer.”

“They’re…” Gabe paused to look down at Jacob’s crotch. “Never mind.”

“What were you going to say?” Jacob asked moving closer to his boyfriend.

“They’re very small.”

“Who are you calling small?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“Not you,” Gabe sighed. “Them,” he added snapping the waist of Jacob’s underwear. “Trust me, the last thing you can be called is small.”

“I should think so,” Jacob smirked.

“You are very proud of the fact that you’re… blessed down there, aren’t you?” Gabe asked dryly.

“Nothing wrong with being proud of your body,” Jacob shrugged.

“Must run in the family,” Gabe mused.

“What?” Jacob frowned.

“I hear your Papa’s pretty…”

“Stop,” Jacob called out covering his ears. “Do not finish that sentence.”

“I’m only saying what I’ve read online,” Gabe shrugged.

“Well don’t,” Jacob groaned. “That’s just weird. Why would anyone talk about my Papa like that?”

“Because he’s Adam Lambert,” Gabe suggested.

“Can we stop talking about my Papa now?” Jacob groaned.

“Okay,” Gabe laughed reaching out to take Gabe’s hand. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know,” Jacob shrugged as he pulled his legs up to drape over Gabe’s. “I thought you wanted to watch a movie.”

“I don’t know,” Gabe sighed placing his hands over Jacob’s bare legs. “I don’t think I can be bothered.”

“You tired?”

“A little.”

“Want to take a nap?”

“It’s eight in the evening,” Gabe laughed.

“We could go lay down on the bed,” Jacob suggested softly.

Gabe looked down at Jacob’s bare legs frowning. “You want to go to bed?”

“We could,” Jacob answered. “I mean, if you want to that is.”

“I don’t know,” Gabe frowned.

“Or we can stay out here.”

“I don’t know,” Gabe repeated.

“Don’t know much, do you?” Jacob asked dryly.

Gabe looked up giving Jacob a shy smile. “I know what you’re suggesting.”

“A nap?”

“Jacob,” Gabe warned.

“Look,” Jacob sighed moving to stand up. “Why don’t we just go into your bedroom and lay down.” Jacob outstretched his hand for Gabe to take. “What do you say?”

Gabe looked at Jacob’s hand before looking up at his face. “Okay,” he answered softly before putting his hand in Jacob’s.

 

………………………………………………

 

Jacob ran his hand up Gabe’s back as the older boy straddled his waist. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Jacob smiled. “Stop asking.”

“I have no idea what the hell I’m doing here,” Gabe admitted.

“Just kiss me,” Jacob whispered against Gabe’s lips.

“And then what?” Gabe asked pulling back. “What happens after we kiss?”

“What do we usually do?” Jacob asked quietly.

“I know you have condoms in your pocket,” Gabe admitted. “I saw you sneaking them in before we left your house.”

“We’ve been dating for over a year,” Jacob remarked weakly.

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out before roll of off Jacob. “Okay,” he repeated. “Just give me a minute.”

Jacob watched with a frown on his face as Gabe squeezed his eyes shut tight. “What are you doing?”

“Praying?”

“Oh for fuck sake…”

“Hey,” Gabe snapped opening his eyes. “I’m talking to god here.”

“Why?”

“I’m about to have sex,” Gabe explained.

“And you’re inviting him to watch?” Jacob asked with a confused look on his face.

“I’m asking god to forgive my sin,” Gabe explained before closing his eyes again.

“And what kind of sex do you think we’re going to be having?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to open his eyes again.

“We’re not married,” Gabe explained. “Sex outside of marriage is a sin.”

“Oh,” Jacob said nodding. “And what about the other thing?”

“The other thing?”

“You know,” Jacob shrugged. “The fact that we’re both two queers.”

Gabe rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “The bible doesn’t say anything about two men in love not being able to express it.”

“So you are praying to god for forgiveness?” Jacob asked. “Or are you praying that my parents won’t find out?”

“Bit of both,” Gabe answered before closing his eyes again.

“How long are you going to be?”

Gabe opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “I don’t know.”

“Does It matter that I think you’re being silly?”

“I know I am,” Gabe admitted, “but… it was drummed into me. We pray for forgiveness.”

“Can’t you do it after?”

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jacob admitted honestly, “but that’s not your fault. I blame your parents for that.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabe sighed. “I know you wanted this to be special.”

“I want it to be about us,” Jacob said rolling onto his side to look at his boyfriend. “I really don’t think god has a right to be here right now.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Gabe admitted weakly. “I haven’t even watched a real gay porn movie before.”

“I might have seen a few,” Jacob shrugged causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

“I know you have.”

“It’s not that hard,” Jacob said. “You just have to do with feels nice.”

“But I read online that there is all these sorts of rules,” Gabe sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know the rules.”

“Are you talking about who’s the top and who’s the bottom?”

“That’s a start,” Gabe sighed.

“Well,” Jacob breathed out as he reached out to hold Gabe’s hand. “Whenever I think of us together, I always think of you making love to me.”

“Yeah?” Gabe asked stealing a glance at his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Jacob smiled.

“Good,” Gabe breathed out. “The first time I saw your… thing I almost fainted. I don’t think I could imagine that inside of me.”

“It’s not that big,” Jacob frowned looking down at himself. “You make me sound like a circus freak.”

Gabe giggled as he rolled over until he was pressed against Jacob’s side. “It’s a very attractive…”

“Say it,” Jacob smirked.

“What?”

“Say penis,” Jacob laughed causing Gabe to let out a groan. “You are such a prude.”

“We are never going to be able to do this,” Gabe sighed. “I’m too…”

“Much of a prude,” Jacob interrupted.

“Whatever,” Gabe sighed. “Maybe we’re too young.”

“You just have to relax,” Jacob said. “Would it be better if we turned off the lights?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay,” Jacob smiled rolling of off the bed. “Why don’t you get undressed and get under the covers.”

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out as the room went black.

“Now remember to breath,” Jacob whispered as he climbed back into the bed.

“Okay.”

“Now what position would you like to try?”

Oh god,” Gabe groaned.

“Don’t bring him into this again,” Jacob warned.

“I don’t know positions,” Gabe admitted. “The only positions I know are on the football pitch.”

“Well I think we should try missionary first,” Jacob said laying down on his back. “You know what that is, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Jacob smiled. “Well come here.”

Gabe moved himself until he was laying over Jacob. “Okay. Now what?”

“Now you kiss me,” Jacob answered. “You know how to do that.”

“Yeah,” Gabe smiled before leaning down the press his lips against Jacob’s.

 

………………………………………………..

 

Jacob grinded his hips up to meet Gabe’s as his boyfriend ran his tongue over his jaw. “You keep doing that and I’m not going to last long enough to put that condom on,” Gabe whispered.

“Do you want to?” Jacob whispered. “I mean, should we…”

“Yeah,” Gabe whispered sitting up.

Jacob reached over onto the nightstand to get the condom. “You want me to…”

“I can do it,” Gabe said taking the condom from Jacob’s hand. “Can you put on the light so I can see what I’m doing?”

Jacob turned on the light as Gabe turned away from him. “Want me to turn it back off?” Jacob asked chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

“Yeah,” Gabe answered. “It’s on.”

Jacob turned the light off again before laying back down. “I should lift my legs up. They always seems to do that in the movies.”

“We really should have watched some porn movies together before doing this,” Gabe sighed as he lay back down on top of Jacob again.

“Just do what feels good,” Jacob whispered as he wrapped his legs around Gabe’s waist.

“I think I’m ready,” Gabe whispered as he positioned himself at Jacob’s opening. “Are you?”

“Just do it,” Jacob winced as Gabe began pushing in.

“Am I hurting you?”

“I think it’s supposed to hurt,” Jacob breathed out. “Keep going.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Gabe admitted.

“I’ve read that it hurts the first time,” Jacob reassured. “It goes away. Just take it slow.”

Gabe breathed out as he gripped onto Jacob’s waist. “Tell me to stop if it’s too sore.”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with such a gentleman,” Jacob laughed as he reached up to stroke Gabe’s face. “Shouldn’t teenage boys be all about hard and fast?”

“I move any faster and this ends right now,” Gabe admitted quietly.

“Are you close?”

“Close to what?” Gabe asked confused.

“To coming,” Jacob laughed softly.

“I’m always close to coming,” Gabe admitted honestly. “But yes, I really don’t think I’m going to last that much longer.”

Jacob reached up taking Gabe’s face in his hands. “Just do what feels good,” he whispered. “Don’t hold back.”

“I love you,” Gabe admitted shyly. “And it’s got nothing to do with sex. I’d love you without it.”

Jacob slid his hands up through Gabe’s hair as he pulled it tight. “Please don’t stop. I need you to move a little faster.”

Gabe dug his knees into the bed as he pressed into Jacob more. “You’re so… tight,” he panted out as Jacob squeezed his thighs together.

“Please,” Jacob groaned. “I’m goin…” Jacob’s body stiffened as he let out a low moan.

“What?” Gabe panted. “What’s wrong?”

“I just… I just came,” Jacob admitted as he let out a small laugh.

“Jacob…” Gabe groaned burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Do it,” Jacob whispered petting Gabe’s back. “It’s okay,” Jacob whispered as Gabe’s body stiffened above him.”

 

………………………………………….

 

Kris sat down on Jacob’s bed as he looked at the nightstand in front of him. He checked the bedroom door once more making sure no one was there before pulling open the drawing. “Damn,” he whispered as he looked at the open box of condoms.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	37. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 37

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“And you’re sure the locks are changed?”

“I stood and watched the guy doing it, Uncle Adam,” Tye reassured.

“And you know how to swing a punch?” Adam asked. “I don’t have to get Sebastian to teach you?”

“I’m a twin Uncle Adam,” Tye smirked. “I’ve been fighting since the womb.”

“Plus he’s Brad’s son,” Cassidy smirked.

“So true,” Adam laughed.

“I’m not a violent person,” Brad gasped as he stood talking to Sophia.

“Baby you bit my finger when I tried to take a piece of food of your plate last week,” Cassidy remarked.

“I did not bite,” Brad sighed turning back to look at Sophia. “I nibbled.”

“Sure you did, Uncle Brad,” Sophia smirked.

“We should get going,” Tye said. “We don’t want to miss our flight.”

“I can’t believe my baby is leaving,” Brad said sadly.

“He’s not your baby,” Cassidy pointed out. “We’ve had this talk.”

“I’ll call you guys when we land,” Tye smiled as he walked forward to wrap his arms around Brad. “I’m okay Dad.”

“I know,” Brad sighed. “Just be careful,” he whispered.

Adam walked over to wrap his arms around Sophia. “I’ve told your Uncle Neil to come check up on you tonight.”

“Of course you have,” Sophia sighed. “I really don’t think Colton’s going to come by.”

“And what about if you see him in class?” Adam asked.

“I’ve already called my teacher up,” Sophia explained. “There’s another class on another day. Colton only goes to the school one day a week for art. The rest of the time he’s at his religious school. I’m not going to see him.”

“Okay, cars packed,” Kris announced. “You guys better hurry up. Gabe said he will take you to the airport.”

“Since you’ve banned parents from the airport,” Brad sulked.

“We really don’t think taking Adam Lambert to the airport would be a good idea,” Sophia remarked. “We can all just say goodbye here.”

“And we’ll call you tonight.”

Kris moved to stand by his husband’s side. “You okay?”

“I wish they would stay longer,” Adam whispered as he watched Sophia hugging Brad.

“She’s not going to be alone,” Kris pointed out.

“Yeah,” Adam sighed. “Is Tristan in the car?”

“He’s questioning Gabe on why the sky is blue,” Kris answered with a smile. “That kid is full of questions.”

“You know I’ve always wanted to live in New York,” Brad announced causing everyone to look at him.

“That happens I’m moving to Boston,” Sophia mumbled as he came to stand in front of her parents. “Please tell you’re not freaking out like him?”

“We’ve already had the big goodbye last year,” Kris answered. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sophia smiled as she stepped into Kris’s arms. “Tye’s with me now.”

“You call us,” Adam said wrapping his arms around Sophia. “Any time. And your Uncle Neil is just twenty minutes away. I don’t care how silly you think it is, if you’re feeling unsafe you call.”

“I might even call just for a chat,” Sophia shrugged causing Adam to smile.

“That works too.”

“You’re not going to worry are you?” Sophia asked against Adam’s chest.

“Of course I am.”

“I wish you wouldn’t,” Sophia sighed.

“I’ve been worrying about you since the moment you were born,” Adam explained. “I don’t think I can stop it now.”

“I love you, Papa,” Sophia whispered.

“Love you too, baby girl,” Adam sighed as he tightened his grip on Sophia.

“Soph, we better go,” Tye said coming to stand behind Sophia.

“Okay,” Sophia sighed moving away from Adam. “Tell the others I’ll call them when they get home from school.”

“I’m going to be crying when these phone bills come in,” Kris sighed.

Adam wrapped his arm around Kris’s waist as he watched Sophia climb into the car. “They’ll be okay, won’t they?” Adam whispered.

“Of course they will,” Kris answered as he watched the car disappear out of the drive.

 

……………………………………….

 

Sebastian threw his dirty t-shirt in his gym bag before turning back to his locker to grab a new one.

“Seb?”

Sebastian turned to find Jack standing beside his bag. “Yeah?”

“I was hoping you could give me Jacob’s number,” Jack said taking a step towards Sebastian.

“Jacob?” Sebastian frowned. “My Jacob?”

“He’s going to do some designs for my shorts,” Jack explained, “but I didn’t get his number.”

“I don’t have his number,” Sebastian shrugged turning back to the locker.

“You don’t have your own brother’s phone number?” Jack frowned.

“Nope.”

“Well can you give me your home phone number?” Jack asked.

“I can’t,” Sebastian answered without turning around.

“You can’t?”

“My parents don’t like us giving out that number,” Sebastian explained. “It’s a private number.”

“Well, could you give Jacob mine?” Jack asked causing Sebastian to turn around.

“Look,” Sebastian sighed. “Can’t you just leave him alone?”

“What?” Jack asked confused.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re playing at with him, but he doesn’t need this,” Sebastian said. “So whatever sick prank you are thinking of playing with him, you can just forget it.”

“I don’t understand,” Jack frowned. “I was only wanting his number.”

“For what?”

“The shorts,” Jack answered with a confused look on his face. “Have I done something to offend you?”

“I don’t want you picking on my brother just because he’s gay,” Sebastian explained. “I know you got kicked out of your other club for your bullying.”

“I wasn’t kicked out for bullying,” Jack frowned. “Well, I was, but I was the one being bullied.”

Sebastian looked up from his bag. “But Taylor said he heard the coach say you bullied some kid for having gay dads.”

“I have gay dads,” Jack sighed. “I left my last club because a few of the boxers found out I have two dads. My dads sent me here because they heard it had done a lot of gay youth.”

“So you were bullied?” Sebastian asked confused. “Because you’re the one with the gay dads?”

“Pretty much,” Jack shrugged.

“Oh,” Sebastian frowned.

“Is that why you guys don’t like me?”

“We thought you were homophobic,” Sebastian tried to explain.

“I just thought you didn’t like me because I tried to beat Gabe that first day,” Jack explained. “I was only trying to show the coach I could stick it here.”

“Oh,” Sebastian repeated. “Well shit that’s really not good.”

“So now that you know,” Jack smiled. “Can I have your brother’s number?”

 

………………………………………………..

 

Jacob winced as he took a seat at the kitchen table next to Adam. “What’s up with you?” Adam asked looking up from his magazine.

“Nothing,” Jacob mumbled.

“You’ve been walking around like that since you came home from school.”

“It’s nothing,” Jacob repeated.

“You got in pretty late last night,” Adam remarked looking back down at his magazine.

“You said I could,” Jacob said in a panic.

“You’re not in trouble,” Adam said. “I’m only making conversation.”

“I guess it was pretty late,” Jacob sighed.

“What did you have to eat?”

“What?”

“At the restaurant,” Adam said. “The one that Gabe took you to last night.”

“Oh,” Jacob frowned. “I had…” Jacob paused to look at his Papa. “we didn’t go to dinner last night.”

“No?”

“We just went over to Gabe’s place.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed looking back down at his magazine. “And… everything went okay there?”

“We just hung out,” Jacob said shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Adam quizzed. “I mean, if you want to?” Jacob opened his mouth to talk before closing it and shaking his head. “Your Dad and I looked in your bedside table last night,” Adam said softly not looking at his son. “I noticed something wasn’t there.”

“You snooped in my room?” Jacob frowned.

“I know it’s not right,” Adam sighed. “And your Dad would freak if he knew I told you, but yes.”

“Why?”

“If you want me to be honest,” Adam sighed, “Wve been doing it for months. Ever since we gave you the condoms. Every time you leave the house with Gabe your Dad and I check them. And when we looked last night…”

“One was gone,” Jacob interrupted. “But Dad told me to take one.”

“I guess when you asked for your curfew to get pushed back we knew what was going to happen,” Adam sighed. “Hell I’m amazed it took you both this long.”

“We weren’t ready before,” Jacob said softly.

“And you were ready last night?” Adam asked looking down at the table.

“We talked about it for a long time,” Jacob answered.

“Well, I’m… I’m very proud of you for being so mature about it,” Adam remarked. “Most teenagers just jump into it and don’t think. I’m glad you and Gabe waited as long as you did. It shows that you are taking your relationship seriously.”

“Yeah,” Jacob sighed looking down at his hands.

“And you’re okay?” Adam asked. “Everything went okay?”

“You want details?” Jacob frowned.

“Oh hell no,” Adam answered quickly. “I just… I want to make sure you’re okay. It’s a big deal.”

“I think I’m okay,” Jacob shrugged. “I feel a little different, but I guess that’s normal.”

“How do you feel different?”

“I feel like I’m closer to Gabe now,” Jacob answered. “I feel happy that we did it the right way. I mean… well it wasn’t just some drunken mess like most of the kids in my school. It felt… special.”

“I’m glad,” Adam smiled. “I’m glad it happened the way you wanted it to. That doesn’t happen for everyone.”

“Yeah,” Jacob breathed out, “but…”

“But?” Adam interrupted. “Is there something else?”

“I really don’t know if I want to talk about this,” Jacob sighed. “I mean is it normal to be talking about losing your virginity to your Papa?”

“I don’t know,” Adam frowned. “I never talked to my dad about it, but I talked to your Grandma.”

“The day after?” Jacob frowned.

“Well no,” Adam laughed nervously. “It was a few years after.”

“I was going to wait and talk to Sophia about it, but I don’t really think that she would understand,” Jacob explained, “and Gabe really is quite clueless. You know for a cool kid he’s not that informed about sex. I knew more than he did. Hell at one point I had to take his hand and show him where to put it…”

“Okay,” Adam frowned holding up his hand. “No need to paint me a picture.”

“I guess I just need another gay person to talk to,” Jacob sighed.

“Hi,” Adam said waving his hand in front of Jacob’s face. “Maybe we haven’t met. I’m your gay Papa.”

“I meant a gay man that hasn’t changed my diaper,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Look,” Adam smiled, “I’m not a prude. I can talk about sex without freaking out. And to be honest, if you have questions I really would like it if you came to me or your Dad. I would hate for you to go out and pick up the wrong information.”

“Okay,” Jacob breathed out before looking up at Adam. “I was fine last night, but this morning when I woke up… well I woke up…sore. Like really sore. Like someone had stabbed me sore.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned.

“Now I’ve read that your first time is sore, but seriously, I could hardly sit down all day.”

“Right,” Adam nodded.

“I mean were you this sore your first time?”

“I… well,” Adam stuttered.

“Do you want me to stop asking questions?”

No,” Adam sighed. “Yes. My first time was sore. In fact it was sore for the first few times. It wasn’t until I learned exactly what the hell I was doing did it become… better.”

“So it’s normal to feel like your insides are falling out?” Jacob asked.

“Was Gabe…” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Was Gabe gentle?”

“Yes,” Jacob answered. “In fact at one point he was so gentle I thought he had fell asleep.”

“Well as long as he was gentle and you both used enough lube, I’m sure it’s just the normal pains you’re feeling,” Adam explained.

“Lube?” Jacob frowned.

“You did use lube, didn’t you?” Adam asked with concern in his voice.

“I didn’t think we had to,” Jacob answered.

Adam let out a deep sigh. “You need to use lube if you’re going to have… that kind of sex. Even I wouldn’t not use lube now. It’s a must. You know this. We had a long talk about this,” Adam sighed.

“I guess I forgot about it,” Jacob answered shyly.

“And Gabe didn’t think?”

“Gabe didn’t even know what position to do it in,” Jacob answered causing Adam to hold his hand up.

“You’re going to need to get lube,” Adam explained. “Did you use…”

“Yes,” Jacob interrupted. “We used the condom.”

“Good,” Adam breathed out. “Now that it’s happened you must always carry a condom with you.”

“Why?”

“In case…” Adam rolled his eyes as he looked at his oldest son. “In case you’re both caught up in the moment. You’ve always got to have protection with you. Make sure Gabe carries one too.”

“Okay,” Jacob mumbled.

“Anything else you want to know?” Adam asked.

“The number of a good shrink,” Jacob answered causing Adam to smile.   
........................................  
“Got a minute?” Kris asked as he stood outside of Elle’s bedroom door.

“Just one,” Elle answered. “I’m about to start designing my first stage.”

“You’re first stage?” Kris asked sitting down on the floor beside Elle.

“For my first tour,” Elle answered. “I want a runway in the middle of it, and I’m going to have models wearing Jacob’s designs.”

“Cool,” Kris smiled. “And what about the music?”

“Totally Glam rock,” Elle answered. “It’s in desperate need of a comeback.”

“Yeah, your Papa did that,” Kris mused.

“So, did you want something?”

“Yes,” Kris nodded. “Your Papa and I were talking, and we came up with an idea.”

“Does it involve me career?”

“No,” Kris answered. “But it does involve you.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“We thought it would be a good idea if you maybe took some boxing classes,” Kris said causing Elle’s head to snap up.

“What did you say?”

“We were thinking you could take up boxing,” Kris answered. “You know like a hobby.”

“Look at me face,” Elle said pointing at herself.

“Okay,” Kris said unsure.

“You see how perfect it is?”

“Yes,” Kris said trying not to laugh.

“It’s staying that way,” Elle added. “I know you and Papa want me to be able to protect myself. I know what happened to Sophia scared you, but there is no way someone is hitting me. I know where to kick boys and make them cry.”

“So that’s a no to the boxing?”

“Do you want me to show you where I would kick a boy that hit me?” Elle asked.

“No,” Kris said quickly covering his crotch.

“Plus I can use my nails,” Elle added. “Uncle Brad taught me that.”

“Okay,” Kris said standing up. “No boxing for you.”

“Good,” Elle smiled looking back down at her notes. “Daddy?”

“Yes honey?” Kris asked carefully.

“What do you think of a moving runway on the stage?”

“Whatever you want, honey,” Kris answered as he backed out of the room.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

“So I called the set and told them I would be working from home for the next while,” Kris said as he walked into the bedroom.

“I can cope here if you want to go to work,” Adam said from the makeup table.

“I’d rather be here,” Kris said taking a seat on the table in front of Adam. “So Sophia sounded okay when she called?”

“Why don’t you call her,” Adam smiled.

“It’s okay,” Kris sighed. “I’ll call tomorrow.”

“Call anytime you need to,” Adam said.

“So Elle’s staying at Brad’s tonight?”

“Something to do with Oprah reruns or something,” Adam shrugged. “Just us and the boys tonight.”

“Actually Gabe’s staying for dinner,” Kris remarked.

“Of course,” Adam smirked.

“And Sebastian called to say he’s bringing up a friend.”

“A friend?” Adam asked. “Like a girl?”

“Boy,” Kris corrected.

“Is he making an announcement?” Adam asked causing Kris to laugh.

“It’s one of the boys from the gym.”

“Oh.”

“I really don’t think this one is gay,” Kris remarked dryly.

“Yeah me too,” Adam sighed. “I think we might have got ourselves a straight one.”

“Is Jacob okay today?” Kris asked as he picked up Adam’s eyeliner. “He looks a little spaced out.”

Adam took back his eyeliner before standing up from the makeup table. “Yeah about that.”

“I don’t want to know,” Kris said jumping off of the table. “Forget I asked.”

“You don’t know what I’m going to say,” Adam frowned.

“I know it won’t be good,” Kris said as he began to pace up and down in front of Adam. “Just don’t tell me. I’ll go make dinner, and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

“I think you have the right to know,” Adam said taking hold of Kris’s hand.

“I don’t want to know,” Kris groaned as he walked over to the bed. “Everything with Sophia. I mean come on. Can’t I just have a few days where I think everything is perfect?”

“Jacob and Gabe have started a sexual relationship,” Adam said calmly.

“I said can’t I just have a few days where I think everything is perfect?” Kris repeated.

“It happened last night,” Adam continued. “But don’t worry. They were careful.”

“You’re not giving me my few days of perfect, are you?”

“He’s been very mature about this,” Adam explained. “He had some questions and I answered them.”

“Without freaking out?” Kris asked taking a seat on the bed.

“I was very mature too,” Adam smiled sitting down next to Kris on the bed.

“And he’s really okay?”

“He forgot the lube,” Adam mumbled.

“Wonderful,” Kris said sarcastically. “There goes my sex life.”

“He’s a good kid,” Adam smiled. “I mean, next week he’s seventeen. He waited a long time before losing his virginity. You know there are kids Sebastian’s age already having sex.”

“You don’t think…”

“No,” Adam sighed. “Sebastian isn’t having sex.”

“Just checking,” Kris sighed. “So Jacob’s really okay?”

“He seems to be,” Adam answered. “And he knows to come to us if he’s got any questions.”

“Guess that’s all we can ask for,” Kris remarked. “You know what we are going to have to do now, don’t you?”

“What?”

“Buy him lube,” Kris answered causing Adam to let out a groan.

“He’s seventeen soon.”

“He can’t walk into a store and buy it,” Kris sighed. “If the paparazzi caught him…”

“How do you think we get ours?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I buy it,” Kris answered. “Online along with your naughty movies…”

“Our naughty movies,” Adam corrected.

“Whatever,” Kris said waving his hand in the air. “We should probably buy condoms too.”

“Oh this is so wrong,” Adam complained.

“You want him safe, don’t you?” Kris asked.

“Yes,” Adam sighed.

“Look, we don’t have to make a big deal out of it,” Kris explained. “We’ll just buy him lube and condoms and put them in his room. We don’t have to talk about it and he doesn’t have to thank us. It’s just like buying him shampoo or something.”

“At least we can say we’re cool parents,” Adam shrugged. “I don’t think my Mom would have bought me lube. Hell when I was a teenager I had to use lotion.”

“Wonderful,” Kris frowned.

“Never needed the condoms,” Adam continued. “What about you?”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Kris sighed.

“Come on,” Adam pressed. “Did you buy your own lube or use something else?”

“I used baby oil,” Kris sighed.

“Aw the days of not having real lube,” Adam mused with a smile on his face. “You know I can still get turned on by the smell of Dove soap.”

“You’re sick,” Kris sighed as he stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

“At least I didn’t use baby oil,” Adam laughed.

 

…………………………………….

 

“So…” Kris smiled looking across the kitchen table at Sebastian’s friend. “You enjoying the club, Jack?”

“I’m learning a lot,” Jack smiled. “My other club didn’t have the same reputation as this club.”

“Is that why you used to beat up the other boxers?” Gabe asked annoyed.

“Gabe,” Jacob whispered. “Don’t be rude.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be beating up the other boxers?” Adam frowned. “I thought that was the point.”

“I think there is a big difference between having a fair fight and being a bully,” Gabe remarked causing Jacob to nudge him.

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t keep talking, Gabe,” Sebastian whispered.

“You heard what Taylor told us,” Gabe said looking at Jack. “I don’t know how you can bring him here.”

“What’s going on?” Kris asked looking between Sebastian and Gabe.

“Apparently Taylor overheard the coaches talking about how Jack got kicked out of his other club for bullying,” Sebastian explained.

“Why are we talking about this?” Jacob sighed looking across the table at Jack.

“Because he’s decided to make you his new best friend,” Gabe said pointing at Jack. “Your brother and I are just looking out for you. He got kicked out the club for bullying a kid with two gay dads.”

“Actually,” Sebastian sighed. “We might have got that wrong.”

“I’m the one with two gay dads,” Jack explained. “I had to leave the club because I was getting bullied.”

“But Taylor…”

“Really can’t gossip,” Sebastian interrupted. “He got it wrong.”

“Oh,” Gabe frowned looking down at his plate.

“Yeah that’s what I said,” Sebastian remarked.

“Well why didn’t you tell us that?” Gabe asked.

“I didn’t know,” Jack answered. “I thought you guys hated me because I tried to beat you in the ring that first day. I know I hit you before the bell rang, but I was nervous.”

“I told you he wasn’t a bully,” Jacob sighed.

“You knew?” Gabe asked.

“Yes,” Jacob sighed. “He told me at the party.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re an idiot,” Jacob shrugged.

“I’m confused,” Adam announced. “Who’s the bully?”

“The boys at Jack’s old club,” Sebastian answered.

“And who’s gay?” Kris frowned.

“Jack’s Dads.”

“And why is everyone trying to protect Jacob?”

“Because Sebastian and Gabe are apes,” Jacob answered.

“Sorry man,” Gabe sighed holding out his hand. “I really was only trying to protect my boyfriend.”

“I get that,” Jack smiled shaking Gabe’s hand.

“Yeah, I still don’t get it,” Adam frowned.

“Let it go,” Kris said patting Adam’s hand. “I don’t think you need to get it.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“So my Papa knows,” Jacob said as he leaned against Gabe’s car.

“Knows what?”

“What happened last night.”

“You told him?” Gabe frowned. “Can’t you keep a secret?”

“Not really,” Jacob shrugged.

“You know your family is weird right?” Gabe asked. “I mean, no family talks so open like you guys do.”

“I think its nice,” Jacob smiled.

“They know I had sex,” Gabe groaned. “And I had it with you.”

“They know I had it too,” Jacob smiled. “And look. You’re still alive. They didn’t kill you.”

“I guess so,” Gabe sighed. “So are you okay?”

“With what?”

“The fact that you are no longer a virgin,” Gabe remarked. “It’s a big deal.”

“For you too,” Jacob pointed out. “I wasn’t in that bed alone.”

“So we’re okay?” Gabe asked shyly. “You’re not going to dump me now or anything?”

“You are really very silly,” Jacob smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck. “I love you. I’m not going to break up with you.”

“Promise?” Gabe mumbled into Jacob’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Didn’t you just hear me say I love you?”

“I love you too,” Gabe smiled.

“Good.”

“What about Jack?”

“I don’t love him,” Jacob answered.

“I mean are you going to hang out with him?”

“I told you I was,” Jacob answered as pulled back to look at his boyfriend. “Don’t be jealous.”

“Don’t tease me,” Gabe said pulling Jacob back into his arms.

“Poor baby,” Jacob laughed as he stroked Gabe’s back.

“You’ve never designed me shorts,” Gabe pouted.

Jacob pulled back to look at his boyfriend. “You want me to design you shorts?”

“I was just…”

“No, no,” Jacob interrupted. “I can totally see you in red.”

“But…”

“Shh,” Jacob whispered as he kissed Gabe’s lips. “I’ll even design yours before I start Jack’s.”

“I was only commenting,” Gabe frowned as Jacob pulled him back into his arms.

“Red with black strips,” Jacob continued causing Gabe to frown into his shoulder.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	38. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 38

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“You’re going to miss the cut off,” Kris pointed out as he looked over to the driver’s seat at his husband. “Adam the cut off.”

“What?”

“You’ve just went past our cut off.”

“I have?” Adam frowned.

“We drive this way to the set every morning,” Kris frowned.

“Huh, I guess I missed it,” Adam shrugged.

“Just turn off at the next one,” Kris sighed. “And pray we’re not late.”

“I don’t want to,” Adam smiled.

“Adam don’t play games,” Kris warned. “We’re shooting today.”

“I’m not stopping.”

“Adam?” Kris frowned. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I am just going to keep driving,” Adam answered. “Until we run out of gas.”

“Adam,” Kris warned. “Don’t play games.”

“We’re not going to work today Kris,” Adam explained calmly. “I’ve made a decision.”

“Want to let me in on your decision?”

“Sophia turns twenty in a couple of weeks,” Adam said keeping his eyes on the road. “Jacob’s seventeen tomorrow, and I’m going to be fifty in January.”

“So you’ve learned the kids birthdays,” Kris shrugged. “What’s that got to do with us going to work?”

“Fifty,” Adam repeated. “I am a fifty-year-old man who’s been married for twenty-two years, and I have four kids and one grandkid.”

“Is this a midlife crisis?” Kris frowned. “Because I do not have time for this. I have to be in work, Adam.”

“I want to celebrate,” Adam said causing Kris to sigh.

“Can’t we just celebrate your birthday when it happens?”

“That’s not what I’m celebrating,” Adam said.

“So what are we celebrating?” Kris asked confused.

“November 2002,” Adam said. “Do you know what happened then?”

“Not really,” Kris frowned. “I didn’t know you then.”

“I was nineteen,” Adam said. “Almost twenty, and my parents had been married for twenty-two years.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “And?”

“And I called home one day to see how everyone was and my Mom told me she and my Dad were getting divorced,” Adam answered. “I was the same age as Sophia and my parents were married the same amount of time we are now. It seems sort of mirrored. I’ve always thought of that,” Adam mused. “My parents had me exactly the same amount of time after getting married as we had Sophia.”

“I see,” Kris sighed.

“I’m always being told that I’m so like my Dad,” Adam remarked. “That I have his outlook on life. Well my Dad woke up one more and decided married life wasn’t for him.”

“I know,” Kris said sadly.

“And I know it’s silly to be sad about the end of my parents married so many years later, but it does make me sad,” Adam admitted. “And it worried me too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What if I really was my father’s son?” Adam asked softly. “What if I woke up one morning and decided I didn’t want to be married anymore?”

“That’s not going to happen,” Kris sighed. “I know you thought your parents were happy, but they couldn’t have been.”

“I know,” Adam smiled stealing a glance at his husband. “That’s why we’re celebrating. We’re about to pass it.”

“Pass what?”

My midlife crisis,” Adam explained.

“You’re in a midlife crisis?” Kris frowned

“No,” Adam sighed. “I’m past it now. It’s over.”

“When did it happen?” Kris asked with a confused look on his face.

“It started around my fortieth,” Adam answered. “Remember we took the kids to London?”

“Yeah,” Kris frowned. “You started having a midlife crisis then?”

“We talked about me having one,” Adam answered. “Remember?”

“Baby, it was ten years ago,” Kris answered.

“I remember,” Adam said looking back at the road in front of him.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031

 

Flashback 2022

 

“So cold.” Kris ran from the kids room to jump into the bed beside his husband. “Why is it so cold?”

“Because we picked January to come to London?” Adam opened his arms for Kris to crawl into. “Anyway, cold means snuggles, and snuggles means a happy Adam.”

“Ready to be forty tomorrow?” Kris asked resting his head on his husband's chest.

“And now happy Adam's gone.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed, “it's only a number.”

“It's a pretty big number.” Adam ran his hand through Kris's hair as he looked at the ceiling.

“You know nothing bad is going to happen right?” Kris rested his chin on Adam's chest to look up at him. “I know that's why you wanted to get as far away from home as possible. You wanted to make sure you were in control of it.

“I'm not worried about my birthday,” Adam sighed. “I'm more worried about what happens after my birthday.”

“My tour?” Kris looked up confused.

“I was thinking more along the lines of my midlife crisis.”

Kris looked at his husband with a small smirk forming on his face. “Your midlife crisis?”

“My dad had one.” Adam rolled over onto his side so that he was looking at Kris. “It started with a motorbike.”

“You want a motorbike?” Kris asked wincing. “I don't think that would be a good idea.”

“Neither did my mother when my dad came home with one. He didn't even tell her he was going out to buy it.”

I bet she was happy.” Kris rolled onto his back.

“She didn't say much about it,” Adam sighed at the memory. “He would go out for a drive every evening after dinner. He would be gone for hours.”

Kris tugged on Adam's hair pulling him over so he his head was lying against Kris's chest. “What age were you?”

“Mid teens. I could see my parents starting to drift apart.” Adam buried his head in Kris's chest as he breathed him in. “I watched as their marriage started to crumble, and it all started with my dad's midlife crisis.”

“You know there is more to your parents divorce than that don't you?” Kris asked rubbing the back of Adam's shoulders gently.

“Having me and Neil couldn't have helped,” Adam said. “We used to fight non stop when we were teenagers.”

“Glad you both grew out of that,” Kris said sarcastically.

“Then there is hearing that your oldest kid is gay,” Adam said quietly into Kris's chest. Kris's hand stilled on Adam's back as he listened to his husband talk. “They divorced a year after I came out.

“You know that had nothing to do with it?” Kris tugged on Adam's hair making him look up. “Baby you weren't to blame for your parents breaking up.”

“Can I tell you something?” Adam pressed his lips to Kris's chest. “A secret, something I've never told anyone?”

“You know you can.”

“I think sometimes I disappointed my dad with being gay.”

“Baby...”

“No just listen.” Adam put his head back down on Kris's chest so he wasn't looking at him. “My dad was like this mystical being when I was growing up. He was this man that knew every song I loved and we could bond amazingly over his records, but then he had this other part of him that scared me.”

“Your dad scared you?” Kris asked as he tightened his arm around Adam's back.

“My dad could be my hero and yet represent the boys that scared me all at the same time,” Adam paused to look up at his husband. “Am I making any sense?”

“His masculine side scared you,” Kris answered without thinking.

“When I told him I was gay I guess I just put an end to his dream of sitting enjoying a beer with me while we talk about girls and sports.”

“And that's what you did before you told him you were gay?” Kris asked causing Adam to look at him.

“Of course not.”

“So why do you think your dad was sitting waiting for that to happen?” Adam rested his chin on Kris's chest to look up at him. “Baby, your dad looks at you with so much pride you can practically see his heart bursting, and you know you had nothing to do with your parents' divorce. They just couldn't work it out, and because they couldn't work it out doesn't mean we can't work anything out. We're pretty strong baby. We've beat everything that's been thrown at us so far, and we'll keep doing it.”

“I hope so,” Adam sighed as he rested his head back down against Kris's head. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Never let me buy a motorbike.”

Kris let out a small laugh as he pressed his lips to Adam's head. “I promise.”

 

End of Flashback 2022

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

Kris looked out the window of the car at the passing trees. “Why do I feel like I’m being kidnapped?”

“Because you are,” Adam smirked.

“Where are we going?”

“Away,” Adam answered. “Far far away.”

“To where?”

“To a nice place for the night to celebrate.”

“The night?” Kris asked surprised. “What about the kids?”

“I arranged for Brad to pick Sebastian and Elle up from school, and I told Jacob he could stay at home by himself. I mean he will be seventeen tomorrow. Plus we aren’t kidding ourselves that he won’t have Gabe over.”

“But it’s Jacob’s birthday tomorrow.”

“We’ll be back before morning,” Adam said turning to smile at Kris. “Relax. It will be okay.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “I’ll relax.”

“Good,” Adam smiled before looking back at the road.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Are you kidnapping us?” Elle quizzed as she climbed into the back of Brad’s car.

“What?”

“Well Papa told Dad you are suffering from empty nest something,” Elle explained. “He said because Bo is at school in Boston and Tye’s in New York now, that you’re going a little crazy.”

“Do you think if I wanted two new kids I would pick you and your brother?” Brad asked looking Elle up and down. “Of course I wouldn’t. If I wanted new babies I would pick two cool kids to kidnap.”

“You know, words hurt sometimes,” Elle pouted.

“Whatever,” Brad sighed. “Where the hell is your brother?”

“Talking to his friends.”

Brad looked over at the school gate where Sebastian stood with a group of boys. “Sebastian?”

“He’s pretending he doesn’t know you,” Elle remarked.

“Sebastian, come on.”

“Now he’s pretending he doesn’t hear you.”

“Sebastian get your skinny pale butt in the car,” Brad yelled causing a few parents to look at him.

“Now they all think you’re crazy.”

Brad reached into the front of the car to turn on the radio full blast. “Sebastian Allen, if you don’t move now I’m going to start dancing.”

“Now he’s coming,” Elle giggled as Sebastian walked quickly towards the car.

“Nice, Uncle Brad,” Sebastian sighed climbing into the car.

“You’re lucky you came when you did,” Brad smirked. “I was about to break out my old Britney moves.”

“Aw,” Elle groaned. “I love old Britney.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“The full house?” Gabe smirked looking around Jacob’s kitchen.

“No one’s home,” Jacob smirked. “They’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Nice,” Gabe smirked. “Well I better go.”

“What?” Jacob frowned as Gabe walked towards the kitchen door.

“I should go,” Gabe explained. “You probably have studying to do, or…”

“You walk out that door and I’ll kill you,” Jacob said in a rush causing Gabe to freeze.

“You’ll kill me?”

“I said it.”

“Hell I was just joking,” Gabe remarked. “You know, I was hoping you would playfully beg me to stay.”

“Or I could go all Misery on your ass, and tie you to the bed and break you ankles,” Jacob shrugged.

“Or I could stay,” Gabe shrugged as he took a seat next at the kitchen table.

“I’m going to make you dinner tonight,” Jacob smiled.

“You can cook?” Gabe asked cautiously.

“Oh hell no,” Jacob laughed. “But you will eat it.”

“Are you mad at me?” Gabe frowned. “Have I don’t something to piss you off and now you’re going to punish me?”

“No,” Jacob smiled warmly as he sat next to Gabe to take his hand. “I just want us to… well do something couples do.”

“Give eat other food poisoning?”

“I was hoping we could be a normal couple for the night,” Jacob answered dryly. “We’ve never had a full night before.”

“Right,” Gabe nodded in agreement. “Well, you make dinner and I’ll go watch the game.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m going to watch the game while you make my dinner,” Gabe smirked.

“You go lay down on the bed while I get the rope,” Jacob said seriously causing Gabe to laugh.  
.................................  
“So this is what the end of a midlife crisis looks like?” Kris asked as he looked around the hotel room.

“Uh huh,” Adam mumbled as he snuggled into Kris’s bare chest.

“Sex feels good when it doesn’t involve a midlife crisis.”

“Uh huh.”

“Want to know a secret?” Kris whispered.

“Uh huh.”

“I had no idea you were in the middle of a midlife crisis,” Kris said causing Adam to lift his head.

“You had no idea?”

“Not a clue.”

“Didn’t you see how weird I was acting?”

“No weirder than normal,” Kris answered.

“Seriously?” Adam complained. “All those times I panicked over the kids.”

“You’ve been panicking over the kids since the day they were born,” Kris pointed out. “I just thought that was how you were.”

“Well all that’s going to change,” Adam smiled as he snuggled back into Kris. “Now I’m going to be cool, Papa. Nothing’s going to worry me.”

“Famous last words,” Kris sighed. “So what are your plans for your birthday?”

“I plan on having it.”

“You’re going to be fifty,” Kris pointed out.

“That’s the number that comes after forty-nine.”

“And you’re okay?”

“I’ve just had sex,” Adam smiled. “I’m great.”

“I mean are you okay about turning fifty?” Kris asked carefully.

“Haven’t I spent the last few hours telling you my midlife crisis is over?”

“So you’re not going to freak out by the end of January?”

“We should have a party,” Adam answered. “Nothing too fancy. Just a nice party with everyone we love.”

“We should probably invite Brad too,” Kris shrugged.

“I’m being serious.” Adam smiled.

“Me too,” Kris mumbled.

“No I mean like a nice grown up party,” Adam said. “With grownups.”

“And Brad,” Kris mumbled causing Adam to smack his chest.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“When is my Daddy and Papa coming home?” Elle frowned as she looked at the plate in front of her.

“I told you,” Brad sighed. “They’ll pick you up after school tomorrow.”

“Are you okay, honey?” Cassidy asked looking down at his Niece.

“What is this?”

“It’s fish,” Cassidy answered. “You don’t like fish?”

“Why does it look funny?” Elle frowned poking her food with her fork.

“It’s fresh,” Brad explained. “I got up at five this morning just to go to the market to buy it for you. Your Dad told me you liked fish.”

“Fish sticks,” Elle corrected. “I don’t know what this is.”

“It’s good for you,” Brad explained. “Eat it.”

“But…” Elle paused looking down at her plate. “Okay.”

“You can have ice cream after,” Cassidy smiled trying to make Elle smile.

“I hope it’s chocolate.”

“I think it is,” Cassidy smiled causing Elle to giggle.

“That’s why you’re my favourite, Uncle Cass,” Elle said sending Brad a look.

“Whatever,” Brad waved off. “I’ll be Sebastian’s fav.”

“What?” Sebastian asked with a mouth full of peas.

“I will be taking my fav to his gym,” Brad announced sticking out his tongue at Elle.

“What?” Sebastian repeated.

“Your Papa said you get dropped off at the gym after dinner,” Brad explained. “I’ll be taking you.”

“But…” Sebastian paused looking at his Uncle Cassidy. “Okay,” Sebastian breathed out. “I’m sure this won’t end badly.”

“See,” Brad smirked looking at Elle. “I don’t need you,” he added causing Elle frowned as she slid her chair closer to Cassidy.

 

………………………………………

 

“I’m getting a stomach,” Adam remarked as he lay on the bed looking down at his naked body. “I mean I’ve always had a stomach, but it’s starting to really form.”

“This is the freak out, isn’t it?” Kris sighed. “You pretend you’re not going to freak out about getting older, and then you start… freaking out. It starts with your weight and then goes to a bald patch, or some weird dry patch of skin you have.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Adam shrugged. “I think it’s normal for a man of a certain age to have a little bit of a belly. Maybe I’ll just go to the gym with Sebastian a little more.”

“Right,” Kris frowned. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Adam smiled. “Now, what should we do tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Kris shrugged. “I don’t even know where we are.”

“Relax,” Adam laughed. “We’re only twenty minutes away from home.”

“Twenty minutes?” Kris frowned. “You were driving for hours.”

“I was going around in circles,” Adam shrugged. “I wanted it to feel like an adventure.”

“So we’re still in LA?”

“We’re still in our zip code,” Adam smirked. “Although if Brad asks we’re three hours away. I don’t need him bursting in.”

“And if we leave this hotel room we might bump into someone we know?” Kris asked causing Adam to nod his head. “Then we’re not leaving this room.”

“Fine by me,” Adam smiled as he rolled over onto top of Kris. “What do you want to do in this room?”

“We could watch a movie,” Kris suggested.

“Or I could fuck your brains out,” Adam smirked.

“That works for me too,” Kris smiled wide.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Okay, you go play nice with the big boys,” Brad smiled as he patted Sebastian’s head. “I’ll be over here watching.”

“Uncle Brad you really don’t have to stay,” Sebastian whispered. “Papa usually just drops me off and Gabe gives me a ride home.”

“But I want to watch,” Brad pouted.

“I really don’t think a grown man watching a bunch of teenage boys work out is a good idea,” Sebastian whispered.

“Like I’d be interested in your skinny little bodies,” Brad scoffed. “Please.”

“You know your body is skinnier than all of ours?” Sebastian pointed out.

“Go work out,” Brad ordered. Sebastian rolled his eyes before walking towards the ring.

“They’re a handful, aren’t they?”

Brad turned to find a man standing behind him. “Excuse me?”

“Kids” the man said moving forward to stand beside Brad. “That one’s mine there in the ring.”

“The one he’s about to fight is my Nephew,” Brad pointed out. “Brad Haley.”

“Morgan Palmer,” Morgan said holding his hand out for Brad to shake. “So are you a boxing fan?”

“I can’t say I am,” Brad smiled looking towards the ring. “I’m babysitting my Nephew for the… oh my god,” Brad gasped as Morgan’s son punched Sebastian. “What is your son doing?”

“It’s called boxing,” Morgan answered dryly.

Brad turned back to the ring to find Sebastian getting punched again. “You little shit… Sebastian hit him back.”

“It’s only friendly fight,” Morgan remarked causing Brad to look at him.

“Friendly?” Brad snapped. “He punches my Nephew one more time, and you and I are going to have a problem.”

“It’s nothing…”

“Hit him back,” Brad yelled as Sebastian stumbled back. “Sebastian, hit him in the nuts.”

“You can’t do that,” Morgan gasped. “That’s not the rules in boxing.”

“Screw the boxing,” Brad snapped. “Kick him in the nuts, Sebastian.”

“Uncle Brad,” Sebastian groaned through gritted teeth. “Please.”

“You know where his nuts are,” Brad snapped.

“Excuse me sir.”

Brad turned around to find another man behind him. “We’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Why?” Brad asked holding his chest. “What did I do?”

 

……………………………………

 

“Oh don’t pout,” Brad sighed as he followed Sebastian to the car.

“I’m not talking to you,” Sebastian mumbled.

“Yes you are,” Brad smirked causing Sebastian to spin around and look at him.

“You…. How could you…. You made me lose,” Sebastian spat out.

“What did I do?”

“You kept yelling something about nuts,” Sebastian snapped.

“You were just letting that little shit hit you,” Brad explained. “I mean look at your face.”

“It was a friendly fight,” Sebastian sighed.

“I thought your Papa said you were good,” Brad shrugged. “I mean, you let that little guy bitch slap you around the ring.”

“Because all I could hear was your voice yelling at me,” Sebastian snapped. “And then I looked up and you were pushing my coach.”

“He grabbed my arm,” Brad snapped. “I was defending myself.”

“You were trying to climb into the ring,” Sebastian said throwing his hands up in the air.

“I was standing up for you,” Brad said calmly. “I didn’t think your Papa would want you back all beaten up.”

Sebastian took a deep breath in before turning back to the car. “I can’t wait for my parents to get back tomorrow.”

“You and me both,” Brad sulked. “My kids were never this mean to me.”

“Mean?” Sebastian snapped. “You… oh forget it.”

“I think we should,” Brad smiled. “Now, would you like to go shopping with me?”

“Take me home, please,” Sebastian mumbled as he climbed into the car.

“I’ll drop you off at an orphanage if you keep it up, you sulky little shit,” Brad mumbled as he walked around the side of the car.

 

…………………………………..

 

Gabe pulled back from Jacob panting for breathe as he looked down at him. “We should probably stop this.”

“Why?” Jacob asked running his hands down Gabe’s bare chest.

“Because I am realizing very quickly, that when it comes to you, I have no control,” Gabe answered as he breathed out.

“What do you have to control?”

“We can’t have… sex,” Gabe whispered.

“Why?” Jacob whispered back.

“We’re in your parents house,” Gabe answered.

“They’re not here,” Jacob pointed out.

“That shouldn’t make any difference.” Gabe rolled off his boyfriend to the other side of the bed.

“You’re kind of a wimp,” Jacob mused as he sat up against the headboard.

“I’m respectful,” Gabe corrected. “I don’t want to fuck up and have them not trust me. We’ve already pissed them off enough this year.”

“They aren’t going to be home until seven tomorrow morning,” Jacob smiled as he rolled over onto his side. “The front door is locked and my bedroom door is locked. We’re all alone.”

“You had all this planned out, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jacob smiled innocently.

“You got me over here to take you shopping knowing fine well, we wouldn’t be going,” Gabe remarked as he rolled on to his side to face his boyfriend. “You know I can’t say no when you give me that lost puppy look.”

“I’m giving you that look?” Jacob asked with a smile.

“Come here,” Gabe laughed wrapping his arm around Jacob’s waist. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Does that mean we’re having sex?”

“And you think I’m such a boy?” Gabe asked shaking his head.

“I want to be close to you,” Jacob whispered.

“We don’t need sex to be close,” Gabe whispered back. “We’re close not matter what.”

“Are you always going to be such a gentleman?” Jacob asked.

“Yes,” Gabe answered without thinking. “When it comes to you, I will always be a gentleman.”

“You’re too nice.”

Gabe rolled over until he was on top of Jacob. “It’s nice to be nice,” he smiled before taking Jacob’s hands in his own and placing them above his head. “Open your legs.”

“What?” Jacob breathed out.

“I said open your legs,” Gabe repeated nudging Jacob’s leg with his knee. “Please.” Jacob did as he was told causing Gabe to smile. “Do you have condoms?”

“In my top drawer,” Jacob answered. “There’s lube too. Apparently we forget it the first time.”

“Okay.” Gabe leaned up off of Jacob’s to reach into the drawer and collect what he needed. “Roll over.”

“What?” Jacob asked in a whisper.

“I’ve been doing research,” Gabe explained softly. “It became clear last time that I wasn’t exactly… well I wasn’t good.”

“That’s not true,” Jacob interrupted as he reached up to run his hand throw Gabe’s hair.

“Glad you feel that, but I think I was,” Gabe smiled softly. “But that’s okay. I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’ve been looking at some… movies.”

“You’ve been watching porn?” Jacob smirked.

“Uh huh.”

“Hot,” Jacob mouthed causing Gabe to laugh.

“It was, and I learned a lot.” Gabe leaned back on his legs. “Now turn over. I want to try something.”

“Something?” Jacob asked as he rolled onto his stomach.

“There was one video,” Gabe answered laying himself back down on top of Jacob. “And they were doing it like this. The guy on top gripped the other guys shoulders,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss on the top of Jacob’s shoulder. “It was so hot.”

“I knew watching dirty movies would get you in the mood,” Jacob smirked into the pillow.

“You get me in the mood,” Gabe whispered. “You think we can do it this way?”

“As long as you use the lube this time,” Jacob answered. “I don’t need to be walking with a limp on my birthday.” Gabe left a small kiss on Jacob’s bare shoulder before climbing off of him. “Where are you going?” Jacob frowned as he watched Gabe walk towards the bedroom door.

“Your parents have a big tub in their bathroom?”

“Yeah.” Jacob sat up to look at his boyfriend. “Why?”

“Come on,” Gabe smiled taking Jacob by the hand.

“You want to use my parents tub?” Jacob asked with a frown. “What happened to wanting to be respectful to them?”

“I’ll be romantic,” Gabe smiled before reaching in to kiss Jacob’s lips. “Plus I watched another movie.”

“Oh yeah?” Jacob smirked wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck. “What happened?”

“You ever seen anyone getting a blow job under water?”

“Oh my god, I’ve created a monster,” Jacob groaned as Gabe tugged him out of the bedroom.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“You’re turning into a monster,” Kris groaned as he watched his husband stuff more chocolate cake into his mouth. “I mean, you’ve got chocolate all over your chest.”

“Want some?” Adam mumbled as he held out a piece of cake for Kris to taste.

“Look,” Kris groaned as he looked down at his crotch. “You dropped some.”

Adam looked down at Kris’s bare crotch with a dirty smile on his face. “Want me to lick it off?”

“Are you sure this isn’t your midlife crisis starting now?” Kris asked dryly as he grabbed a napkin from the side of the bed.

“Don’t,” Adam said sliding down the bed until he was laying at Kris’s side. “I’ll get it.”

Kris watched with raised eyebrows as Adam ran his tongue up his thigh. “Adam.”

“Shh,” Adam whispered as he took Kris in his hand. “You want to be clean, don’t you?”

“I don’t think I can go again,” Kris groaned out as Adam began to lick him. “Adam I said…. Fuck.”

“You want to fuck?” Adam smirked looking up at Kris through his long eyelashes.

“Shh,” Kris whispered before grabbing the back of Adam’s head and pushing his mouth back towards his crotch.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	39. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 39

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Oh crap.”

“You can’t kill me on my birthday,” Jacob said in a rush as he stood up from the living room floor clutching the sheet around him.

“Oh crap,” Gabe repeated.

Adam and Kris stood side by side at the living room door both wearing the same surprised look on their faces. “I’m not naked under this sheet,” Jacob announced. “We were only laying here watching TV.”

Kris turned to look at his husband. “What does your midlife crisis say about this?”

Adam glanced at Kris before turning back to look at Jacob. “Happy Birthday, baby boy.”

“That’s it?” Kris asked confused as he watched Adam walk over to hug his oldest son. “Well aren’t you a lucky boy?” Kris asked looked down at a scared looking Gabe.

“I am?”

“I’d say so,” Kris laughed. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Dad,” Jacob smiled as he hugged Kris.

“Why don’t you two go get dressed and we can all get breakfast together,” Adam smiled.

“What?” Jacob frowned.

“This is your new Papa,” Kris explained. “Don’t worry, you’ll love this one just as much as you loved the old one.”

“What?” Jacob repeated.

“I’m making eggs,” Adam announced before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

“What?”

“Just go with it,” Kris smiled. “You get used to it after a while.”

“So I’m not getting killed?” Gabe asked as he stood up off of the floor.

“You live to see another day,” Kris answered patting Gabe on the back.

“Unless he’s going to poison you to death with his eggs,” Jacob mumbled as he dragged Gabe towards the living room door.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“So what’s up with your Papa?” Gabe asked as he tugged on his jeans.

“He’s probably so happy because he got laid last night,” Jacob shrugged. “He’s always a little spacey when he and Dad spend time away alone.”

“I know that feeling.” Gabe smirked.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he slipped on his shirt. “So you’ve now turned into a sex freak?”

“I think I’m over my shyness,” Gabe answered with a smirk. “Plus it helps that I’m doing it with you. You’re a pretty good…”

“Don’t end that sentence,” Jacob interrupted.

“What?”

If you were going to say I’m a pretty good fuck, I really don’t want to hear it,” Jacob explained as he slipped on his shoes.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Gabe laughed. “I was going to say that you’re a pretty good teacher. Although you are the thing you said too. I just wouldn’t be that rude to say so.”

“Okay,” Jacob said holding his hands up. “You can be a gentleman and a sex freak at the same time.”

“That’s not funny,” Gabe grumbled. “Don’t tease me like that.”

“So you’re denying you’re a sex freak?” Jacob laughed.

“Hello.”

Jacob jumped at the sound of Adam knocking on the bedroom door. “Hey.”

“I just wanted to see if you guys wanted pancakes too,” Adam said looking between the two boys.

“Sure,” Jacob squeaked out nervously.

“And Jacob?”

“Yes Papa?”

“You shouldn’t tease,” Adam said gently. “It’s not nice.”

“Okay,” Jacob frowned. “Sorry… Gabe.”

“That’s okay,” Gabe mumbled as he watched Adam carefully. “I forgive you.”

“Good,” Adam smiled. “Now I’m going to make your pancakes.”

“Oh my god,” Gabe laughed as Adam closed the door behind him. “He’s crazy.”

“Maybe he’s sick,” Jacob frowned.

“Or high,” Gabe suggested.

“What the hell did they do last night?”

“Acid,” Gabe suggested causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“What midlife crisis?” Brad yelled causing Kris to smack him.

“Be quiet,” Kris hissed. “Apparently he’s been having one for the last ten years.”

Brad looked over his shoulder to where Adam stood talking to Cassidy. “I’ve never noticed it.”

“He says his crazy reactions to difficult situations is because of it,” Kris whispered.

“Then he’s been having it since he was eighteen,” Brad scoffed.

“I don’t know what the hell to do,” Kris sighed. “We came home this morning and found Jacob and Gabe curled up in front of the fire half naked, and Adam didn’t even flinch.”

“Have you talked to his Mom?”

“You think I have to?”

“He’s going to freak out,” Brad whispered.

“According to him he’s Mr. Cool now,” Kris whispered.

Brad looked towards his best friend with a smile. “Maybe we should test that.”

“What?” Kris frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Adam?” Brad called out causing Kris to let out a groan. “Can I have a word?”

“Don’t send him over the edge,” Kris whispered as Adam walked towards them.

“Sure,” Adam smiled.

“So Jacob is seventeen today,” Brad remarked causing Adam to nod his head. “One more year and he’s out of here.”

“Brad,” Kris warned through gritted teeth.

“I know,” Adam said nodding his head. “Crazy isn’t it?”

“Sophia’s going to be twenty,” Brad added. “How scary is that?”

“It’s great,” Adam smiled. “I can’t wait to go to New York and see how her and Tye are getting on.”

“Tye said things are going well,” Brad smiled. “In fact by the way he’s talking, I think they might actually get together.”

“Hope so,” Adam smiled causing Brad to let out a sigh.

“Yeah, great.”

“Anything else you want to talk about?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know,” Brad sighed. “Oh… is that a gray hair?” Brad reached up grabbing the side of Adam’s head. “I think that’s a gray hair.”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed. “I haven’t got it dyed for a few weeks.”

“So you’re going gray,” Brad pushed. “You’re gray and fifty.”

“Crazy isn’t it?” Adam smiled. “I was just saying to Kris last night…”

“Oh go away,” Brad snapped causing Adam to look at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Run along,” Brad said pushing Adam back towards Cassidy.

“See?” Kris whispered as soon as Adam was over the other side of the kitchen.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Brad snapped. “Is it drugs?”

“I don’t think so,” Kris frowned. “He’s hasn’t done anything like that since his twenties.”

“Is he sick?”

“I think he’s maturing,” Kris shrugged as he watched Adam wrap his arms around Elle. “He’s finally accepting middle age.”

“Well stop him,” Brad snapped. “If Adam Lambert grows up, we’re all going to have to do that. And I just don’t accept that. And is he not wearing makeup?”

“He didn’t put it on this morning,” Kris answered.

“This isn’t good,” Brad sighed shaking his head. “Something bad is going to happen.”

“Like what?”

“This happened before,” Brad whispered. “A long time ago.”

“Okay,” Kris whispered. “What happened?”

Brad took Kris by the arm leading him out of the kitchen and into the hall. “We had been dating a year, and he came home one night after a gig all… well all calm.”

“And?”

“And started acting differently after that one gig,” Brad explained. “I mean Adam was always pretty crazy when it came to the bedroom…”

“What the hell are you doing?” Kris snapped.

“I’m explaining,” Brad whispered. “After that night our sex life went through the roof. I mean he was all over me. I couldn’t sit next to him without his hands going down my pants.”

“I will put you through that wall,” Kris snapped.

“There’s a point to this story.”

“Then fucking get to it,” Kris snapped.

“I think Adam cheated on me,” Brad said in a whisper. “Sexually we had a pretty normal life, but after that night… well he came home with a whole bag of new tricks.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Kris sighed. “And stop talking about my husband like that.”

“He was getting lessons from somewhere,” Brad whispered. “At the time I asked him and he flat out denied it.”

“Of course he would,” Kris hissed. “Adam isn’t a cheater.”

“I know it’s crazy,” Brad sighed. “But it’s just the feeling I always had. Whenever we’ve spoke about it since he’s never admitted to it, but I know what I felt. He was too different. I once got red nail polish all over his white ruffled shirt, and he didn’t even shout. He came in looking all smug and happy after a gig, and he didn’t even care about his shirt. Instead of shouting all he did was grab me by the back of the neck and push me up against the wall. I don’t think you want to know what he did to me up against the wall.”

“I’ll put you through my wall if you even try and tell me,” Kris remarked dryly.

“Kris, Adam is only Mr calm when he’s getting laid every hour on the hour,” Brad said. “So unless you two are fucking like teenagers, I’d be worried.”

Kris looked towards the kitchen with a frown on his face as Adam stood laughing with Cassidy.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Lock the door,” Gabe signed heavily throwing himself down on Jacob’s bed. “Quick, before your Papa realizes we’ve gone.”

“I think he’s losing his mind,” Jacob groaned as he threw himself down beside Gabe. “All those screaming fans have finally messed up his mind.”

“Do you know he had a twenty minute discussion with Cassidy over pink?”

“The singer?”

“The color,” Gabe answered. “Did you know it’s a boys color?”

“No,” Jacob smiled. “I do know I always look hot in it though.”

Gabe rolled onto his side. “That is true.”

“So…”

“So…”

“So,” Jacob repeated with a smirk .

“It’s your birthday.”

“I know.”

“I haven’t even gave you your gift yet,” Gabe remarked.

“I told you not to buy me anything.” Jacob reached up to stroke Gabe’s cheek. “You being here is enough.”

“I heard you on the phone to Sophia the other day,” Gabe remarked. “You told her if she didn’t send you a gift you were going to disown her. I didn’t want that to happen to me.”

“That was a joke,” Jacob laughed. “Well sort of.”

“I just didn’t want to risk it,” Gabe said as he reached under the bed.

“You hid my gift under my own bed?” Jacob laughed as he took the gift bag from Gabe’s hand.

“It’s not much,” Gabe said as he sat up. “You’re kind of hard to buy for.”

Jacob reached into the bag causing Gabe to leap forward and stop him. “What are you doing?” Jacob laughed nervously.

“It’s dumb,” Gabe sighed. “I should take it back.”

“Why?”

“I should have bought you something good,” Gabe explained. “I… well made this.”

“Let me see my gift,” Jacob said tugging the bag back.

“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “Just don’t judge me.”

“You made this?” Jacob asked holding up the necklace.

“Sort of,” Gabe mumbled. “One of the guys at the gyms sister is into making jewellery. You see the leather is from my very first pair of boxing gloves. And the pendant is sort of special to me.”

“You used to wear this around your neck years ago.”

“Yeah,” Gabe smiled. “It’s religious thing. Now I know you’re not that religious, but this little thing means a lot to me.”

“What is it?” Jacob asked running his fingertip over the pendant.

“It’s a medal of Saint Dwynwen,” Gabe explained.

“And that is?”

“She’s the saint of love,” Gabe explained gently. “You see that story goes that Dwynwen fell in love with a boy called Maelon she wasn’t supposed to. Her family didn’t approve. So she asked God to erase her memory so that she didn’t remember her love anymore. God did what she asked and froze her love in ice. In return for her sacrifice God allowed her three wishes. Her first wish was to unfreeze her love. You see even after getting her memory erased her heart still remembered him. Their love was too strong for even God to stop it.”

Jacob swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked down at the pendant. “So they stayed together?”

“Sadly no,” Gabe sighed. “Dwynwen spent the rest of her life alone, but she never stopped loving Maelon.”

“You said she had three wishes,” Jacob said quietly. “What were the other two?”

“Well after God thawed Maelon she asked him to always make it possible that true lovers would always be together. She didn’t want others to suffer what she had. And her last wish was to never marry. She knew she could be with Maelon, so she didn’t want anyone. She spent the rest of her life with the nuns.” Gabe reached forward to take the pendant from Jacob’s hand. “She gave up her true love so that God would allow all others to be together.”

“That’s beautiful,” Jacob whispered.

“The Bible isn’t all about hating queers, you know,” Gabe smiled. “There are some beautiful stories in it.”

“Too bad the crazies are ruining it for everyone,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to smile.

“Can I put it on you?”

“Yeah,” Jacob smiled.

Gabe opened the necklace before placing it around Jacob’s neck. “It suits you.”

“Who gave it to you?” Jacob asked looking down at the necklace.

“My Grandfather,” Gabe answered. “It was his mother’s. He gave it to me when I was nine, and told me to give it to my true love. I thought it was silly at the time, but… well then I met you and it’s been yours ever since. I’ve just been holding onto it for you.”

“And your Grandfather won’t mind?” Jacob asked carefully.

“He lives in Italy,” Gabe shrugged. “I haven’t heard from him since I moved here.”

“So he knows you’re…”

“Probably not,” Gabe sighed. “My Dad and him don’t really talk now. My Grandfather wasn’t really a fan of my Dad’s.”

“Your Grandfather sounds like a smart man,” Jacob mumbled.

“Let’s not talk about them,” Gabe said tugging Jacob over to his side of the bed. “I want your birthday to be a happy day.”

“Jacob?”

Jacob groaned as Adam pushed open the bedroom door.

“There you are,” Adam smiled. “Come on, we’re playing hide and seek. I’m counting first. Everyone else is already hiding.”

“I think we’re going to…”

“Come on,” Adam sighed grabbing Jacob’s hand. “You have to hide.”

“Maybe you’re right about that acid thing,” Jacob sighed giving Gabe a look.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“This is pathetic,” Kris whispered. “Brad get your elbow out of my side.”

“I can’t move,” Brad whispered. “Elle’s standing on my foot.”

“I can’t breathe,” Sebastian groaned. “Who’s stupid idea was this?”

“Your Papa’s,” Cassidy answered with a sigh.

“Who’s idea was it for us all to hide in the closet?” Brad snapped. “Couldn’t we have split up?”

“Shh,” Elle hissed someone’s coming.

Brad covered his face with his hands as the closet door opened. “Move over,” Jacob whispered as him and Gabe pushed in.

“Come on,” Sebastian groaned. This is a big house.”

“Who’s idea was hide and seek?” Jacob whispered.

“Your Papa’s,” Kris sighed.

“You missed pin the tail on the Brad,” Elle smirked.

“Don’t you mean donkey?” Gabe whispered.

“We didn’t have a donkey,” Kris smirked looking at Brad.

“I’m telling you, if my ass is bruised I’m suing,” Brad sulked.

Kris looked down at his feet at Sebastian giggling on the floor. “What are you laughing at?”

“I’m in the closet with four gay guys,” Sebastian laughed. “That’s like a joke waiting to be made up.”

“Why are you all playing games?” Jacob asked confused.

“Because it’s your birthday,” Kris explained.

“What?”

“I don’t know,” Kris sighed. “Your Papa’s having a weird day.”

“I wonder where he is,” Cassidy whispered as he pressed his ear up against the closed door.

“Hopefully he’s tired himself out,” Brad whispered.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

Adam stretched back on the sofa with a bowl of ice cream balanced on his stomach as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey Papa.”

“Hey baby girl,” Adam smiled warmly. “How’s New York?”

“Busy,” Sophia answered. “I’ve just dropped Tristan off at Uncle Neil’s. Tye and I are going to a show tonight.”

“Yeah?” Adam smirked.

“It’s just a show, Papa,” Sophia remarked dryly.

“I didn’t say anything,” Adam smiled. “I’m just happy you’re having fun.”

“Well I just called to wish Jacob a happy birthday,” Sophia said. “Is he in?”

“He’s in the closet,” Adam answered as he took a spoonful of ice cream.

“Didn’t he come out of there years ago?” Sophia asked confused.

“He’s in there with your Dad, Uncle Brad and the others.”

“Now I know Uncle Brad’s never been in the closet,” Sophia laughed. “What’s going on there?”

“They’re playing hide and seek,” Adam explained. “I’m supposed to be counting.”

“And you’re not?”

“They are doing my head in,” Adam sighed. “All they’ve done is play games all day. I mean you would think your brother was seven not seventeen. Hell I’m just going to leave them in that closet as long as possible. Hopefully they’re all stay there long enough for me to have a nap.”

“Sounds like fun,” Sophia remarked dryly.

“I swear they’re all on drugs,” Adam sighed. “I’m telling you honey, you and I are the only normal ones in this family now.”

“Okay, Papa,” Sophia laughed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	40. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 40

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“We… we… fuck we need to stop,” Kris groaned out as Adam pounded into him from behind. “We need to get the kids up before they’re late for school.”

“Please,” Adam groaned out. “So close.”

“We’re going to be late for work,” Kris panted as he reached behind him to grip onto Adam’s thigh.

“So close,” Adam groaned again.

“What’s… what’s gotten into you?” Kris breathed out.

“I love you.” Adam pressed himself against Kris’s back as he licked the side of his ear. “You get me so fucking hard, baby.”

“Shh,” Kris hissed. “You’ll wake the kids.”

“I can’t believe how hard you make me,” Adam whispered in Kris’s ear. “After all these fucking years.”

“Adam, please,” Kris groaned. “I need you to come for me.”

“I need you so badly,” Adam whispered. “I could live inside of you. In this bed forever.” Adam gripped onto Kris’s shoulder as he slammed into him hard. “Fuck…”

“That’s it,” Kris groaned. “Please baby.”

“Fuck,” Adam repeated before slamming into him one last time.

“That…that was…a wake up call,” Kris panted out as Adam rolled off of him. “I don’t even think I’ve said good morning to you yet.”

“Good morning,” Adam breathed out.

“Where has all this energy came from?” Kris asked as he rolled onto his side.

“You give me it,” Adam smiled reaching in to kiss Kris on the lips. “The moment I opened my eyes this morning and saw you curled up next to me… well it was an instant hard on.”

“Graphic,” Kris mused.

Adam smiled as he looked over at the clock. “Think we have time for one more.”

“Keep that away from me,” Kris said pointing at Adam’s crotch. “We need to get the kids up and be on set in under an hour.”

“Just wait until I get you home tonight,” Adam smirked. “You’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“Have you found a bottle of Viagra or something?” Kris frowned as he climbed out of bed.

“What?” Adam laughed tugging on his robe.

“This,” Kris said pointing between them. “The past few weeks. The sex. I mean, we’ve had more sex now than we ever did.”

“I love you,” Adam frowned. “I want to show you.”

“Hey I’m not complaining,” Kris smiled as he walked around the bed to stand in front of his husband. “It’s just a new development in our relationship.”

“Because the stress in my life has been lifted,” Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Kris’s waist. “The midlife crisis has gone.”

“Okay,” Kris said unsure. “Well, we should get the kids up.”

“Cool,” Adam smiled. “You wake them and I’ll go start a shower for us. Maybe if we hurry I could blow you while you wash my hair.”

“Okay,” Kris repeated with a frown as he watched Adam disappear into the bathroom.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“I can’t believe this,” Jacob groaned. “You know that thing at the side of your bed is an alarm clock. It’s supposed to wake you up in the morning.”

“I guess we over slept,” Kris sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“My hair is never going to be ready in time.”

“Again, very sorry,” Kris sighed.

“I’m just going to have to be creative,” Jacob said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Jake?” Kris asked stepping into the bathroom

“I really don’t suit the just climbed out of bed look,” Jacob said annoyed.

“Jacob?”

“Yeah?”

“Does your Papa seem weird to you?” Kris asked carefully.

“Completely,” Jacob answered without thinking.

“I mean different,” Kris said. “Like he’s not himself lately.”

“You’re only just noticing this?” Jacob frowned. “He’s been freaking me out for weeks. Gabe’s convinced it’s acid.”

“Acid?” Kris frowned. “You think he’s on drugs?”

“He’s walking around here like he’s not got a care in the world,” Jacob explained. “Nothing bothers him these days. It’s got to be drugs or he’s getting…” Jacob paused to look at Kris.

“Getting what?”

“Sorry I forgot who I was talking to for a minute there,” Jacob said before turning back to the mirror.

“What’s he getting?” Kris asked confused.

“I was going to say he must be getting…more sex,” Jacob grumbled trying not to look Kris in the eye.

“Well that really isn’t any of your business,” Kris frowned. “That’s between me and your Papa.”

“And I would like you to remember that the next time you and Papa want to have a little chat about my sex life,” Jacob remarked causing Kris’s frown to deepen. “Okay, that was a bad joke.”

“Very bad joke,” Kris sighed. “Just hurry up. You’re going to be late.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“I’m telling you Gabe,” Adam smiled as he placed a plate of eggs in front of him. “I rock at this breakfast thing.”

“It’s always great,” Gabe smiled. “So it Jacob ready? He told me to be here early.”

“So Christmas is coming up,” Adam smiled. “We’re thinking of going away. You’re coming right?”

“Sure,” Gabe smiled. “I’d love to.”

“Nice,” Adam said looking down at the plate in front of Gabe. “Your eggs are going to get cold.”

“Are you okay, Adam?” Gabe asked carefully. “You seem a little different lately.”

“I love my life,” Adam answered honestly. “It feels so good to be alive.”

“Okay,” Gabe frowned. “If you say so.”

“Morning,” Sebastian grumbled stumbling into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Adam smiled wide. “I made eggs.”

“So the happy hippy is still with us,” Sebastian sighed as he sat down at the table.

“Is it drugs?” Gabe whispered causing Sebastian to shake his head.

“From the noises that’s been coming out of their bedroom lately, I’d say he’s getting lucky,” Sebastian whispered.

Gabe pulled a face as he looked over at the stove where Adam stood. “That’s an image I didn’t need in my head.”

“You should try having it with surround sound,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head.

 

……………………………………

 

“So you want me to pick you up after?” Gabe asked as he pulled his car to a stop outside of Jacob’s school gate.

“Actually, Jack’s picking me up,” Jacob answered. “We’re going shopping for material for his shorts.”

“You’re still doing that?” Gabe asked carefully.

“It’s his first fight next week,” Jacob answered. “I have to get it done by then.”

“He’s not going to win, you know,” Gabe shrugged. “He’s probably going to get blood all over your fancy design.”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, baby,” Jacob laughed as he leaned in to give Gabe a kiss goodbye.

“I’m just saying I wouldn’t spend too much time on them,” Gabe shrugged.

“I’ll see you at dinner tonight,” Jacob smiled. “We can watch a movie after if you want.”

“Can’t,” Gabe said starting up the car.

“Why?”

“There’s a big fight on TV tonight,” Gabe explained. “The guys are coming over to the apartment to watch it.”

“And was my invite lost in the mail?” Jacob asked causing Gabe’s eyes to widen.

“You know you’re welcome,” Gabe stuttered out. “I just didn’t think you would want to be there. You know you don’t really like…”

“Relax,” Jacob laughed. “I’m sure I can cope without you for one night.”

“I can call you afterwards.”

“Sure,” Jacob smiled reaching in to kiss Gabe again. “I better go.”

“I love you,” Gabe said as Jacob climbed out of the car.

“Because you have very good taste,” Jacob joked. “But I love you too. Now go before you make me late.”

“You go,” Gabe smirked. “I like watching you walk away.”

“You’re a pervert, you know that?” Jacob asked before turning and walking away. Wiggling his hips as he went.

 

……………………………………

 

“What do you mean they have a problem with the kiss?”

“The network say it’s too full on,” Kris’s producer Eddy explained.

“Too full on?”

“They’re thinking maybe it should be a kiss on the cheek,” Eddy explained.

“The characters haven’t seen each other in three months,” Kris sighed. “They wouldn’t just give each other a kiss on the cheek. Hell if it was real life, Adam would be dragging me into the airport bathroom for a quickly.”

“They aren’t going to let it air,” Eddy shrugged. “I tried my best, Kris.”

“I know,” Kris said holding up his hand. “Now I’m just going to have to explain it to Adam.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Eddy laughed patting Kris’s shoulder.

Kris looked around the studio until he found Adam sitting in the corner beside Aaron. “Great,” Kris mumbled to himself as he made his way over. “Adam?”

“Hey, baby,” Adam said smiling wide. “Did you know that Aaron once fell out of a moving car.”

“I did not,” Kris frowned. “Listen we need to talk.”

“You’re writing tonight, aren’t you?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, but listen…”

“I won’t be home for dinner tonight,” Adam interrupted. “I’m for a meeting about some outfits.”

“Right,” Kris frowned. “Now can we talk? There’s been a call from the network.”

“I’m going to head to makeup,” Aaron said standing up. “Talk to you later Adam.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled as he watched Aaron walk away. “Can you believe he actually fell out of a moving car?”

“Shocking,” Kris said sarcastically as he took a seat next to Adam. “Now the network are saying that the kiss at the airport has to be cut. Apparently it’s too full on. Now I know you probably…”

“Well that sucks,” Adam interrupted.

“I know,” Kris sighed, “but…”

“Oh well,” Adam shrugged. “We can’t have everything.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Kris snapped.

“Kris?” Adam frowned. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I could ask the same question,” Kris snapped before standing up and walking away.

 

……………………………………..

 

“Get your skinny ass over here,” Kris snapped into the phone.

“Who is this?”

“Don’t play fucking games Brad.”

“Kris?”

“I want to know what’s going on with my husband,” Kris explained. “We’re going to have to follow him. He’s apparently going to some meeting for outfits tonight.”

“And you want me to follow him?”

“Brad don’t be a dick,” Kris snapped. “You’re the one that put this stupid thought into my head.”

“What thought?” Brad asked with concern.

“That my husband is cheating on me,” Kris sighed. “Now come and pick me up at the studio. We’re following him tonight. I want to know what the hell he’s doing.”

“Okay,” Brad said. “What does one wear why they are stalking a friend?”

“Just meet me outside the studio in an hour,” Kris snapped before hanging up.

“Your right,” Brad said to the dial tone. “Black leather is the only way to go.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Is that a dummy?” Jack asked as he walked into Jacob’s bedroom.

“It’s a dress doll,” Jacob answered. “I use it when I design clothes.”

“So you are really into this?” Jack asked. “I mean this is going to be a career.”

“Hopefully.” Jacob grabbed a handful of material from his desk. “Now, I sat up all last night figuring out the lining. Gabe’s always preferred lighter fabric, but Sebastian goes for a heavier feel. Probably because he’s got no hips. The kid still looks like he’s ten instead of fourteen.”

“You’re brave talking about your brother like that,” Jack laughed. “I’ve seen him fight. I wouldn’t want to talk trash to him.”

Jacob gave Jack a smile before taking the thinner material. “Your body’s more like Gabe’s, so I think this will suit you more.”

“You know best,” Jack shrugged.

“Alright we should probably hurry and get you measured before you have to go to Gabe’s.”

“Why would I go to Gabe’s?” Jack laughed.

“The fight,” Jacob frowned. “You’re not going to watch it?”

“Sit in a cramped apartment with a bunch of fighters all drinking?” Jack scoffed. “I know I’m not the most popular guy in the gym. I really wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of their right hooks.”

“Are they still being mean to you?” Jacob asked with concern in his voice.

“I guess first impressions last,” Jack shrugged. “But Sebastian and Gabe are cool with me now. I guess the others haven’t caught on yet.”

“Well that sucks,” Jacob sighed. “So what are you doing tonight?”

“I guess I’ll just go home and watch my Dad’s argue over who’s going to get to pick out the new curtains for the living room.”

“Or you could hang out here,” Jacob suggested. “I mean, I’m not doing anything tonight.”

“You’re not going to Gabe’s place for the fight?”

“A bunch of boxers drinking?” Jacob asked pulling a face. “I’d rather wear plaid.”

“You sure I wouldn’t be in the way?”

“We could watch a movie,” Jacob suggested. “How you seen the new musical that’s out?”

“I have two gay dad’s,” Jack answered seriously. “I’ve seen it.”

“We could watch an old musical,” Jacob suggested with a smile. “I have a whole bunch of them.”

“I bet I’ve see all those too,” Jack remarked causing Jacob’s smile to widen.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Kris snapped as he climbed into Brad’s car.

“It’s called a poncho,” Brad answered. “Adam gave it to me.”

“I remember,” Kris sighed. “After I threatened to leave him over it. I thought he had thrown that awful thing out.”

“This is a one of a kind,” Brad snapped.

“It had to be,” Kris snapped back. “The designer must have made one then grew a fucking brain.”

“I know this isn’t about the poncho,” Brad said calmly. “You’re lashing out because you’re scared.”

“Did you tell Cassidy what we’re doing?”

“And have him bitch at me?” Brad asked. “I told him I was going shopping. Anyway he’s got a meeting in town.”

“This stays between us,” Kris warned. “If he is… look, I just don’t want anyone knowing about this.”

Brad reached across the car to take hold of Kris’s hand. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t think he’s cheating.”

“You told me,” Kris sighed sadly.

“What Adam and I had is nothing compared to what you two have,” Brad said gently.

“There’s his car,” Kris whispered. “Just follow him.”

“Are you sure?” Brad asked.

Kris looked out of the window to see Aaron’s car following out of the parking lot behind Adam’s. “Yeah,” Kris breathed out. “Just follow him.”

 

……………………………………………

 

Elle looked across the kitchen table with a frown on her face. “You’re not Gabe.”

“Elle, you’ve met Jack before,” Jacob sighed. “Now where’s Dad?”

“I don’t know,” Elle shrugged. “He’s not home yet. Gabe dropped me off.”

“Where’s Seb?”

“Gone to Gabe’s,” Elle answered. “They’re getting a pizza at his place. So why are you here?”

“Just hanging out,” Jack answered.

“You know he’s dating someone, don’t you?” Elle quizzed.

“He’s met Gabe,” Jacob sighed. “Where’s Papa?”

“No idea,” Elle shrugged. “We’re here alone.”

“But what about dinner?” Jacob frowned looking at the empty stove.

“I guess we wait,” Elle answered.

“You two don’t cook your own dinners?” Jack asked with a laugh.

“No,” Jacob and Elle answered at the same time.

“Really?”

“We have parents,” Elle shrugged. “We don’t even know how to turn on the stove.”

“I’m sure the three of us can figure it out,” Jack laughed as he rolled up his sleeves. “Come on Jake, get your sleeves up.”

“And stretch the fabric?” Jacob scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay,” Jack smiled. “Would you like to help, Elle?”

“I don’t think I want to cheat on Gabe,” Elle said as she gave Jacob a look.

“Elle, don’t be so stupid,” Jacob sighed. “No one’s cheating. Gabe knows Jack is here. Plus Jack is straight.”

“Maybe I’ll sit at the table and watch,” Elle said as she looked Jack up and down.

“Stop being weird,” Jacob sighed as he pushed Elle towards the table. “You’re worse than Papa.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“What the hell is he doing now?” Kris whispered as he slouched down in the passenger’s seat. “Where is he going?”

Brad let out a deep sigh as he looked out of the window of the car. “I think he’s going into the hotel.”

“I knew it,” Kris sighed.

“I can’t believe he’s doing this,” Brad said sadly. “How can he be so stupid?”

“Take me home,” Kris said quietly. “I’ve seen enough.”

“Are you okay?” Brad asked. “You don’t want me to go in there and confront him?”

“I just want to go home to my kids,” Kris asked as he looked back out of the window.

“I should go in there and kick his fucking ass,” Brad snapped. “What the hell is…” Brad froze as he looked out of the car window.

“What?” Kris sighed looking in the same direction. “Brad… what’s…”

“What the fuck is he doing here?”

“I don’t know.” Kris shook his head as he watched Cassidy walking into the hotel.

 

……………………………………….

 

“She’s very original little girl,” Jack laughed as he followed Jacob back into his bedroom.

“She spends too much time with my Papa,” Jacob smirked. “So you want to watch a movie or something?”

“We could go out,” Jack suggested. “My friend’s band’s playing a gig tonight.”

“Your friend’s in a band?”

“Just a little rock group,” Jack shrugged. “Nothing big. So you want to go?”

“I can’t leave Elle alone,” Jacob shrugged.

“We can wait for your parents to get home,” Jack pointed out. “The gig doesn’t start until nine.”

“Maybe,” Jacob smiled.

“We can watch that movie if you want to,” Jack said taking a seat on Jacob’s bed.

“Cool,” Jacob nodded. “Let me go see if Elle wants to watch one too.”

 

……………………………

 

“Why?” Elle frowned.

“Just come and watch a movie with us,” Jacob sighed taking his little sister’s hand. “You always want to sit with me and Gabe.”

“Because Gabe’s cool,” Elle remarked. “This Jack seems like a bit of a geek.”

“Don’t be so rude,” Jacob snapped. “He’s a nice guy.”

“So why do you want your little sister to come and sit between you both?” Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just do as you’re told.”

“Answer my question first.”

“Fine,” Jacob snapped. “I don’t want him getting the wrong idea about me.”

“I thought he was straight.”

“He is,” Jacob whispered. “That’s why I don’t want him thinking I’m trying to hit on him. This is the first guy friend I’ve had. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Why are boys so stupid?” Elle sighed. “Just because you’re nice to them they think you want to kiss them.”

“What?” Jacob asked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Elle mumbled. “I’ll come and pretend to like your stupid movie.”

“You’re the best,” Jacob said as he dragged Elle out of her bedroom.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“I can’t believe you bribed that guy like that,” Kris sighed as he followed Brad down the long corridor.

“You wanted to find out what room they were in, didn’t you?” Brad snapped.

“But offering him oral sex,” Kris groaned. “And telling him I would do it.”

“He turned you down,” Brad sighed.

“What if he didn’t?” Kris snapped.

“Here it is,” Brad breathed out as he stopped outside of the room. “Kris if I find something bad behind this door I don’t think I’m going to be able to cope.”

“This is so stupid,” Kris groaned out. “How can we think that our husbands are having an affair?”

“Because they are sneaking off to a hotel together,” Brad answered. “Cassidy told me he was going to a meeting.”

“And Adam told me he was doing something for clothes,” Kris whispered. “Maybe that’s why they’re together.”

“In a hotel room?” Brad snapped. “They couldn’t do that at one of our homes?”

“I don’t know,” Kris sighed. “I don’t want to be here.”

“Tough,” Brad snapped as he bagged on the hotel room door.

Kris moved to the side pressing himself against the wall as the door opened. “Brad?” Cassidy asked surprised.

“And Kris,” Brad snapped as he grabbed Kris by the shirt pulling him inside. “Well isn’t this cozy.”

Adam scrambled off of the bed as Kris and Brad walked fully into the room. “What…”

“Don’t,” Brad snapped pointing a warning finger at his friend. “I don’t need to hear your fucking excuses.”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Cassidy said calmly, “but you’ve got it wrong.”

“You’re in a fucking hotel room with my best friend,” Brad snapped as he pushed Cassidy’s chest.

“Don’t,” Cassidy warned. “Don’t say something you’ll regret.”

“Kris this isn’t…”

“You shut the fuck up,” Brad yelled as he leaped across the hotel room towards Adam.

“Don’t hurt him,” Cassidy yelled pulling Brad back.

“Aw look,” Brad snapped. “Protecting your little boyfriend.”

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Cassidy.

“How long?” Kris asked quietly not taking his eyes off of his husband. “Just tell me how long you’ve been coming here.”

“A few weeks,” Adam answered honestly.

“Bullshit,” Brad snapped. “You’ve probably been at it for years. Is that why you guys moved back to LA. Just so you could carry on your affair easily?”

“Listen to how crazy you sound,” Cassidy snapped.

“Why?” Kris asked taking a step forward. “Just tell me why.”

“Kris,” Adam sighed sadly. “This isn’t…”

“Why, you piece shit,” Kris snapped pushing Adam back against the bed.

“Kris,” Cassidy yelled. “You’re going to hurt him.”

“Shut the fuck up, Cassidy,” Kris yelled. “I should be beating the crap out of you right now.”

“He’s sick,” Cassidy yelled causing everyone to freeze. “He’s fucking sick,” he added weakly as Adam slumped back against the bed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	41. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 41

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“Hello?”

“Hey gorgeous,” Gabe smiled into the phone. “Your brother around?”

“He’s not in,” Elle answered.

“What do you mean he’s not in?” Gabe frowned. “It’s eleven at night.”

“He went out when Sebastian came home,” Elle answered.

“Is he on his way over to my house?”

“He went to a gig with Jack,” Elle said. “Do you know where my Papa and Daddy is?”

“What?” Gabe frowned.

“They haven’t been home all day,” Elle explained. “Jacob tried to call them, but Dad just said they would be home in a few hours.”

“Elle where exactly is Jacob?”

“Jack’s friend plays for a band and they have a gig tonight,” Elle explained. “I don’t know where. So have you seen my Papa and Daddy?”

“No,” Gabe answered. “Listen honey, where’s Seb?”

“In his room.”

“Where are you?”

“In the kitchen waiting for Papa and Daddy.”

“And you’re sure Jacob’s gone out?” Gabe asked.

“I saw him leave in Jack’s friend’s car,” Elle answered. “I asked if I could go, but he said no. Apparently I’m too young. Hey Gabe, do you know how to work a stove?”

“What… no Elle, don’t try and cook anything.”

“But I’m starving,” Elle complained. “Jacob made me cereal for dinner.”

“Just don’t touch anything hot,” Gabe sighed as he grabbed his car keys. “I’ll be at your house twenty minutes with pizza.”

“Okay, but bring some soda,” Elle said. “Jacob’s stupid friend Jack drank all of mine.”

“Just don’t touch the stove,” Gabe said as he raced out of his front door.

 

………………………………………………

 

“They’re good, aren’t they?” Jack yelled in Jacob’s ear.

“Loud,” Jacob yelled.

“Heavy metal is,” Jack laughed. “You want a drink?”

“I’m good thanks.”

Jack looked towards the stage before looking back at Jacob. “You want to move to the back? It’s more quieter there.”

“Yeah,” Jacob smiled. “This is louder than any Adam Lambert concert I’ve been too.”

“That’s cute,” Jack laughed as he lead Jacob to the back of the club.

“Cute?”

“Whenever you talk about your Papa’s career you call him Adam Lambert,” Jack explained. “Like he’s a different person from your Papa.”

“He sort of is,” Jacob shrugged. “Something happens when he gets up on that stage. He’s a completely different person.”

“It must be cool having him as a parent,” Jack mused. “My Dad’s are so boring.”

“He can be boring too,” Jacob laughed. “But I guess he’s okay most of the time.”

“I can’t believe how much you look like him,” Jack smiled. “It’s freaky sometimes when I look at you.”

I don’t look like him that much,” Jacob shrugged.

“You’re the image of him,” Jack laughed. “Even your mannerisms are the same.”

“So what dad do you look like?” Jacob asked trying to change the subject.

“None of them are my real dad,” Jack shrugged.

“So you’re adopted?”

“Mom was junkie,” Jack answered honestly. “I came to live with my dads when I was three.”

“Do you see your Mom?”

“Not really,” Jack answered. “What’s the point? My dads are the ones who’s been there for me.”

“I get that,” Jacob smiled. “I feel the same way about my Mom.”

“You don’t see her?”

“Not since I was six,” Jacob answered.

“You and I have a lot in common, don’t we?” Jack smiled. “Two dads and an absent mother.”

“Yeah,” Jacob said smiling slightly before looking towards the stage. “Is that it?” he asked as the band stopped.

“They only know three songs,” Jack laughed. “Want to meet them?”

“Are you about to turn me into a groupie?” Jacob asked as he followed Jack to the back of the stage.

“Don’t tell Gabe that one,” Jack laughed. “I don’t need my ass kicked again.”

“He’s not that bad,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Hey Craig,” Jack smiled as the lead singer of the band walked towards them. “Great show tonight.”

“For once,” Craig laughed pulling Jack in for a one armed hug.

“Hey, this is my friend Jacob.”

“Another boxer?” Craig asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh hell no,” Jacob laughed holding out his hand for Craig to shake.

“Jacob’s brother is the boxer,” Jack laughed. “Jacob’s the fashion expert.”

“Oh yeah?”

“He’s a designer.”

“Working on it,” Jacob corrected. “I work in my Uncles factory making jackets.”

“Leather,” Jack’s pointed out.

“You can make leather jackets?” Craig asked surprised.

“I’m telling you he’s a genius,” Jack smiled. “He’s even made a few for his Papa’s concerts.”

“Your Papa’s a singer?” Craig asked.

“Kind of,” Jacob shrugged.

“Kind of?” Jack laughed. “Ever heard of Adam Lambert?”

“No fucking way,” Craig said with wide eyes. “I knew you looked like someone.”

“Yeah, that’s who I look like,” Jacob sighed as he looked nervously around the room. “Jack, I think someone wants you.”

Jack turned around and smiled. “That’s Natalie.”

“She was asking if you were going to be here,” Craig smirked. “Then she mentioned something about your hot looking body.”

“Shut up,” Jack laughed.

“Yeah that’s what I said to her,” Craig scoffed. “You going over to talk to her?”

“I don’t think so,” Jack shrugged.

“Why not?” Jacob asked. “She looks… keen.”

“I don’t want to leave you standing alone.”

“He’s not alone,” Craig remarked throwing his arm around Jacob’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Jack said giving Jacob a look.

“I’ll be fine,” Jacob laughed softly. “Go try and get a date.”

“Or get laid,” Craig joked as Jack began walking towards Natalie. “He so isn’t getting laid.”

Jacob frowned as he looked at Craig’s arm still wrapped around his shoulder. “Should I mention that I have a boyfriend, and he’s the best boxer in LA?”

“That’s something I should know,” Craig nodded before removing his arm from Jacob’s shoulder.

 

………………………………………………..

 

Kris waited until Brad and Cassidy disappeared into the elevator before stepping back inside of the hotel room and closing the door behind him.

“Do you want a drink?” Adam asked as he stood up from the bed.

“Sit down.” Kris took Adam’s arm leading him back down on the bed. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t really want to,” Adam sighed. “Cassidy should have never yelled at you like that.”

“But what he yelled was the truth?” Kris asked. “You’re sick?”

“Yeah,” Adam breathed out as he looked down at his clasped hands.

“Well… what’s…” Kris knelt down on the floor in front of Adam, “what’s wrong with you?”

Adam clasped his hands with Kris’s before looking him in the eye. “I was in the shower a few weeks ago and I… I found a lump.”

“A lump?”

“On one of my balls,” Adam added.

“Cancer?” Kris choked out.

“I had some tests…”

“Adam, why didn’t you tell me?” Kris breathed out.

“I didn’t want to scare you,” Adam answered. “But look, you don’t have to worry. The doctor said it was caught early. It’s just… I have to get something done in a few days…”

“I don’t understand,” Kris interrupted. “Why are you in this hotel room with Cass?”

“I have to go into hospital in a few days,” Adam said as he tightened his grip on Kris’s hands. “The doctor wants to perform an orchiectomy on me.”

“I still don’t understand,” Kris sighed.

“He wants to remove one of my balls,” Adam said gently. “He’s pretty certain that will get rid of all the cancer.” Kris closed his eyes tight as he lay his head on Adam’s thigh. “Baby, I didn’t want you to worry.”

“You should have told me,” Kris sighed. “I should have been there for you.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Adam whispered as he stroked Kris’s hair. “Look at me. Baby look at me.”

Kris lifted his head wiping the tears from his eyes. “What’s this got to do with Cass?”

“I needed to tell someone,” Adam answered. “I needed to get things sorted just in case…”

“In case what?” Kris whispered.

“I need to make sure you’re going to be taken care of,” Adam admitted. “Cass has been helping me with things.”

“Adam,” Kris choked out.

“Shh,” Adam whispered pulling Kris into his arms. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. I need to make sure you and the kids will be taken care of if… just know that Cassidy’s going to take care of everything.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kris choked out as he gripped onto Adam’s shirt. “I don’t want you to go away.”

“I know baby,” Adam sighed. “And I’m going to do my best not to. I’m going to fight with everything I have. I promise.”

Kris lifted himself up off the floor to push Adam back against the mattress. “You can’t leave,” he whispered as he crawled on top of him. “You’d make the kids sad.”

“I’m going to fight,” Adam said tightening his arms around Kris. “I promise you I’ll fight with everything I have.”

“You have to,” Kris cried into his neck. “You can’t leave me alone. I don’t like being alone.”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“What time is it now?” Elle asked as she rested her head against Gabe’s arm.

“It’s one in the morning,” Gabe sighed.

“Papa’s going to kick Jacob’s butt when he finds out he’s out this late.”

“If your parents ever get home,” Gabe sighed. “Maybe you should go to bed.”

“I don’t want to.”

“If your Papa comes home and finds you awake he’s going to kick your butt,” Gabe remarked.

“I bet he kicks Jacob’s butt first,” Elle smirked.

“Five more minutes and then you’re going to bed,” Gabe sighed.

“Are you worried?”

“Worried?” Gabe frowned. “What would I be worried about?”

“Your boyfriend being out with another man,” Elle answered.

“No,” Gabe laughed. “I don’t think I have competition with Jack.”

“You sure?” Elle quizzed. “They seem to have a lot in common.”

“Want to go to bed?”

“No thank you.”

“I’m not scared of Jack,” Gabe answered. “I know your brother loves me.”

“He does,” Elle smiled. “You’re all he talks about. Although he never talked about you tonight with Jack. They spent the whole time talking about Papa’s music videos. I think Jack’s a Glambert.”

“I think five minutes are up.”

“He likes fashion too,” Elle mused as she stood up.

“Goodnight Elle,” Gabe sighed.

Elle walked towards the living room door before turning back around. “I think Jacob would be stupid to go with Jack, you know.”

“Yeah?” Gabe smiled.

“If you were my boyfriend I wouldn’t want anyone else,” Elle smiled.

“Goodnight Elle,” Gabe smiled warmly.

“Night Gabe.”

 

………………………………….

 

“I really need to leave,” Jacob sighed. “Where’s Jack.”

“Come on,” Craig said looking around the room. “The party’s just started. Jack’s probably getting lucky somewhere.”

“I was only going to be watching the gig,” Jacob said leaning in so Craig could hear him. “I need to get home before my parents send for the police.”

“It’s only eleven,” Craig yelled over the noisy crowd. “Stay another hour.”

“My watch says it past one,” Jacob yelled.

“Your watch must be broke,” Craig shrugged. “Twenty more minutes and I’ll go find Jack to take you home. I’m just going to say hi to my friend.”

“Okay,” Jacob sighed. “But then I’m going.”

“Of course,” Craig smiled. “Have a drink.”

“No thanks.”

“It’s not like you’re driving.”

“I’m going to go sit at the table,” Jacob yelled. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

“Cool,” Craig nodded before turning back to his friends.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

Jacob checked his watch again as the hand struck two. “Crap.”

“Jacob Lambert?”

“What?” Jacob frowned as he looked at the woman in front of him.

“You’re Adam Lambert’s kid,” the woman smiled. “You are, aren’t you?”

“I think you have the wrong person,” Jacob answered as he stood to find Jack.

“You’re the image of him,” the woman said taking Jacob by the arm.

“Can you not touch me, please?”

“I am a huge fan of your Dad’s.”

“Nice,” Jacob smiled. “I’ll tell him you said hi.”

“Is he here?”

“No,” Jacob sighed trying to move again.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m with a friend,” Jacob answered.

“Aw… you’re dating,” the woman gushed. “I remember when you were born. You know I voted for your dad on Idol. It broke my heart when he didn’t win.”

“Actually my Dad did win,” Jacob yelled over the music. “It was my Papa that came in second.”

“Oh that’s right, you call Adam Papa.”

“Yeah, look I better get my friend,” Jacob smiled shaking the woman’s hand. “It was very nice meeting you.”

“Your Papa raised a good one.”

“Dad helped,” Jacob said faking a smile. “Great talking to you.”

“I never really liked Kris Allen,” the woman said pulling a face. “Your Papa is too good for him. He should be with someone better.”

“What the hell do you know?” Jacob snapped.

“I’ve been a fan of your Papa’s for years,” the woman answered with a frown.

“And that means you have the right to talk bad about my Dad?” Jacob snapped.

“He should have stayed with Tommy,” the woman said with a warm smile. “He was so much better for your Papa.”

“Yeah okay,” Jacob said giving the woman a look. “I’ll let them know.” Jacob pushed his way through the crowd until he found Craig in the corner with a girl. “I need to go.”

“What?” Craig asked.

“I want to fine Jack so he can take me home now,” Jacob said annoyed. “My watch is working fine.”

“Who’s your friend?” the girl smirked.

“Adam Lambert’s kid,” Craig whispered before turning back to Jacob. “Jacob this is Holly. Holly this is my good friend Jacob.”

“Hey,” Holly smiled. “Enjoy the show?”

“It was great thanks,” Jacob answered quickly before looking at Craig. “Seriously, I need to get home is Jack backstage?”

“Five more minutes,” Craig said as he leaned in to whisper in Jacob’s ear. “I’ve been trying for weeks with Holly. She’s finally warming to me.”

Jacob looked towards Holly. “Whatever.”

“You’re the best,” Craig smiled. “I’ll be five minutes. Ten tops.”

“Whatever,” Jacob mumbled as he walked away.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“I’m going to kick your brother’s ass up and down this whole house when he finally gets home.”

“Dad?” Sebastian mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“It’s Gabe,” Gabe whispered sitting down on the edge of Sebastian’s bed.

“Why are you here?”

“Elle called a few hours ago,” Gabe answered. “Your parents aren’t home yet, and neither is Jacob.”

“I guess my Papa’s getting lucky,” Sebastian smirked. “I’d love to know what drugs he’s taking.”

“And what about your brother?”

“He’s gone to see some band Jack knows,” Sebastian shrugged.

“It’s past two in the morning,” Gabe hissed. “He could be anywhere.”

“So call him.”

“Its off,” Gabe sighed. “If your parents get home first…”

“So call Jack.”

“I don’t have his number,” Gabe said. “Do you?”

“I don’t even know his last name.”

“This is so fucked up,” Gabe snapped. “I’m going to have to go out and look for him.”

“You could…” Sebastian paused as Gabe’s cell began to ring.

“Finally,” Gabe sighed as he grabbed his cell. “Where the hell are you?”

“Excuse me?” Jacob frowned. “What crawled up your ass?”

“I’m at your house,” Gabe said storming out of Sebastian’s room with the phone pressed against his ear.

“Oh god, they called you?”

“Your parents aren’t home,” Gabe answered.

“Please tell me they aren’t out looking for me,” Jacob groaned.

“Sebastian thinks they’re at some hotel or something,” Gabe answered as he walked towards his car. “They don’t even know you’re gone.”

“Thank fuck,” Jacob breathed out.

“Where the hell are you?”

“At the Arena on Santa Monica.”

“Stay where you are,” Gabe ordered. “I’m in my car.”

“I’m waiting outside,” Jacob sighed.

“Just stay,” Gabe ordered before slamming his phone shut.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

Adam reached out to wipe away a stray tear from Kris’s cheek. “We should get going.”

“Why Cassidy?” Kris asked in a whisper.

“I needed someone who wouldn’t freak out when I told them,” Adam explained. “When I went to the doctors that morning and they told me… his was the first name that popped into my head when the doctor asked if he could call anyone for me. He came and got me and brought me to this hotel. I was too upset to go home.”

“I wish it was my name that popped into your head first,” Kris confessed. “I can’t believe I’ve been walking around for weeks not knowing this. I thought I knew everything about you.”

“I knew I was going to have to tell you,” Adam confessed. “But every time I tried, I choked. Telling Cassidy was hard enough.”

“What were you planning before me and Brad showed up?” Kris asked looking over at the paperwork on the bed side table.”

“Cassidy’s brother-in-law is a lawyer,” Adam explained. “I knew if I went to our lawyer you would find out.”

“Why do you need a lawyer?”

“I was fixing my will.”

“Adam,” Kris sobbed causing Adam to wrap his arm around him.

“Shh baby,” Adam whispered against his ear. “I was just making sure. I don’t want anything to happen to me and for you to be alone. I just wanted to make sure everything was fixed before I went into the hospital.”

“The kids,” Kris choked out. “You can’t leave them. They wouldn’t be able to cope without you.”

“I’m not leaving them,” Adam whispered. “I’m not leaving any of you.”

“Why are you making sure your will is sorted?”

“To make me feel better,” Adam answered. “I just want my head to be clear.”

“This can’t be happening,” Kris breathed out.

“I spent the first twenty four hours saying that,” Adam sighed.

“I don’t understand,” Kris sighed. “You’ve been like a kid in Disneyland for weeks now. You’ve been walking around singing all the time.”

“I was trying to make everything perfect,” Adam explained. “If I had… if something was to happen to me I wanted those weeks to be great memories for the kids. I didn’t want them seeing me throwing up every five minutes.”

“You’ve been sick?”

“I think it’s the stress,” Adam sighed. “I’m not on any medication or anything. That happens after the surgery.”

“How have I missed all of this?”

“I’m a good actor,” Adam answered. “I didn’t want you to know.”

“When was I going to know?” Kris asked lifting his head from Adam’s shoulder. “Were you going to tell me before going into the hospital?”

“I don’t know,” Adam sighed. “Before you came, Cassidy was telling me I had to tell you. I just didn’t want to break your heart.”

“You’ve been acting like the world is perfect for weeks now,” Kris remarked.

“I needed those weeks to be great,” Adam said.

“So you just made up that whole midlife crisis thing?”

“Baby you have to be middle aged to have a midlife crisis,” Adam smirked. “I’m too young for that.”

“Don’t,” Kris warned. “Don’t act with me.”

Adam nodded his head. “I’m scared,” he admitted. “I don’t want to go anywhere. I want to see old age with you.”

“Me too, Kris sobbed.

“And I’m going to,” Adam whispered as he pressed his lips against Kris’s cheek. “You’re not getting rid of me, Kris Allen.”

“Kris Allen-Lambert,” Kris corrected before burying his face in Adam’s neck.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Get in,” Gabe snapped as he pushed opened the passenger door.

“Don’t,” Jacob sighed. “I know I fucked up.”

“Just be thankful that your parents seem to be horny teenagers at the moment,” Gabe sighed as he buckled Jacob into his seat. “If they were home, you would be a dead man.”

“Just get me back before they realize I’m gone,” Jacob sighed.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Gabe snapped.

“I lost track of time.”

“You lost track of time?” Gabe asked annoyed. “It’s two in the morning. And where’s Jack?”

“Last I saw he was with some girl,” Jacob answered.

“So he abandoned you for some slut?” Gabe scoffed. “Nice friend he is.”

“He’s not my babysitter,” Jacob snapped. “Anyway he introduced me to his friend I told him to go talk to the girl.”

“He abandoned you in a club where you knew no one,” Gabe said trying to stay calm. “Can’t you see this guy is no good?”

“You can just drop me off at the gate,” Jacob said looking out of his window. “I’ll walk up the drive.”

“I don’t think so,” Gabe sighed. “I’m taking you inside.”

“So you can bitch at me more?” Jacob snapped. “No thank you.”

“I was scared,” Gabe admitted quietly. “I didn’t know where you were. Something could have happened to you and I wouldn’t have known.”

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Jacob sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Someone could have hurt you,” Gabe sighed. “I know you’re a grown up, and you are responsible for yourself, but I worry. I feel the need to protect you.”

“I am sorry,” Jacob repeated.

Gabe stopped the car outside Jacob’s driver. “Am taking your inside?”

“Yeah,” Jacob smiled. “If my parents are home, I will need you to protect me.”

“Then who the hells going to protect me?” Gabe sighed as he turned the car up the drive.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Didn’t I put you in bed?” Gabe asked as he walked into the living room to find Sebastian and Elle sitting on the sofa.

“I was worried about Papa and Daddy,” Elle said. “They aren’t answering their phone anymore.”

“They’re probably sleeping,” Jacob explained as he threw himself down on the sofa next to Elle.

“They aren’t in bed.”

“They’re at a hotel,” Jacob smirked.

“Why?”

“They’re getting happy,” Sebastian smirked.

“What?” Elle frowned.

“You know for an eleven-year-old you’re not that smart,” Sebastian remarked. “They’re doing what married people do to show they love each other.”

“Picking up the dirty clothes off of the floor?” Elle asked causing everyone to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Why don’t you go to bed,” Jacob smiled. “It’s really late.”

“Not without knowing where Papa and Daddy are.”

“Well go into the kitchen and get us all some soda,” Jacob said. “Bring some ice cream too.”

“What did your last slave die of?” Elle pouted.

“Too many questions,” Jacob answered. “Now hurry.”

“She is so like you,” Gabe mused as he watched Elle go.

“I was never that whiney.”

“Yeah right,” Sebastian and Gabe said at the same time.

“So where do you think the lovers are?”

“In some dirty hotel, fucking each other’s brains out,” Gabe answered causing Jacob and Sebastian to groan.

“That’s my parents you’re talking about,” Jacob frowned.

“What, you don’t think they don’t fuck each other’s brains out?”

“That’s just so gross,” Sebastian complained.

“It’s so true,” Gabe smirked.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“They’re all up,” Adam whispered as he walked through the front door.

“I’ll deal with them,” Kris whispered. “I want you to go straight to bed.”

“And what time do you call this?”

Kris looked up to find Jacob and Sebastian standing with their arms folded. “You all should be in bed.”

“You two are so grounded,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “I’m thinking two weeks. What do you think Jacob?”

“I think three.”

“Funny,” Kris sighed. “Now bed.”

“Hey happy hippy,” Sebastian smiled as Adam walked towards him. “Did you have fun.”

“You should go to bed,” Adam sighed as he reached in to kiss Sebastian’s forehead.

“Has the happy hippy left us?” Sebastian frowned. “Please tell me the midlife crisis isn’t back?”

“Come on, Seb,” Kris sighed. “Your Papa isn’t feeling good.”

“I’m fine,” Adam said quickly giving Kris a look. “I’m tired.”

“We all are,” Jacob remarked. “Poor Elle and Gabe have fell asleep on the sofa.”

“Gabe’s here?” Kris frowned.

“He got worried about us being here alone,” Sebastian explained. “He came over to make sure we were okay.”

Adam looked inside the living room to find Gabe and Elle both fast asleep on either side of the sofa. “Leave them there. There’s no point Gabe going home now. He’ll only be back tomorrow for breakfast.”

“You two get to bed,” Kris ordered turning Jacob around to face the stairs.

“You okay?” Jacob asked looking at Kris.

“Tired,” Kris said with a fake smile. “You’re keeping me out of bed.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve spend most of the night in bed,” Jacob smirked causing Kris to frown. “Bad joke?”

“Good night, Jacob,” Kris sighed.

“Night, Dad,” Jacob smiled. “Night Papa.”

“Night, baby boy,” Adam smiled as he leaned against the wall.

 

……………………………………………

 

Kris buried his face in Adam’s chest as they lay together in the dark. “Adam?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to be there with you,” Kris whispered. “I don’t want you going to the hospital alone.”

“Like I could stop you,” Adam smiled. “But we can’t tell the kids. I don’t want them knowing any of this. Not even Sophia.”

“That’s your choice,” Kris sighed.

“I’m going to beat this Kris,” Adam whispered. “I’ve worked too hard at this family thing to leave the party early.”

“I love you so much,” Kris breathed out.

“We’re going to get past this,” Adam whispered. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy. It’s going to take more than a rotten ball to make me leave you.”

“Promise?”

“I’m never leaving you,” Adam whispered against Kris’s cheek.

“Promise me,” Kris choked out.

“I promise you,” Adam whispered as he tightened his hold on Kris. “I promise.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	42. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 42

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

Adam felt the bed dip as he rolled onto his side. “Did the kids get breakfast?”

“Adam?”

Adam opened his eyes to find Brad sitting beside him. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Where’s Kris?”

“In the kitchen with the kids.”

“What are you doing here?” Adam repeated.

“Cassidy told me everything last night,” Brad answered quietly.

“I thought he would.”

“Are you really sick?” Brad asked sadly.

“I’m going to be okay.”

“You have to be,” Brad said. “I can’t do this without you.”

“Do what?”

“Life,” Brad answered. “You can’t leave me alone with all these people.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Swear you’re not.”

“I swear,” Adam sighed.

Brad nodded his head as he wiped away a tear. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

“Come here,” Adam said holding open the covers for Brad to climb in.

“You know, we started all of this,” Brad mused as he snuggled into Adam’s side.

“What?”

“When we were together I convinced you to join that band,” Brad explained. “If you hadn’t joined the band then you would never have wanted a recording career, and you would never have went for Idol.”

“And I would never have met Kris,” Adam smiled. “You’re right. Our little relationship really did create a wonderful world.”

“I really loved you then,” Brad whispered.

“I really love you now,” Adam smiled tightening his grip on Brad.

“I mean I really loved you,” Brad said. “”I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You know I felt the same way,” Adam smiled. “And what you told Kris… about me cheating. I never cheated on you. I would never have done that to you.”

“I’ve always thought you did,” Brad whispered. “You changed so much after joining that band.”

“I was happy,” Adam sighed. “You made me happy. For the first time in my life all of my silly teenager dreams came true. I could perform when I wanted and then I was madly in love with a boy who loved me back. I never thought that would happen to me.”

“So I was the only one in your heart?” Brad whispered.

“If you want the truth,” Adam whispered back. “You and Kris are the only ones I’ve ever loved.”

“We could have made it work,” Brad smiled. “We could have went on to be married with kids.”

“Those poor kids,” Adam laughed.

“Yeah,” Brad smiled. “It’s better we didn’t.”

“There would be little drag queens running around.”

“In leather and glitter,” Brad added causing Adam to laugh more.

“Yeah.”

“Adam?”

“Hmm?” Adam breathed out as he closed his eyes again.

“Don’t shut Kris out,” Brad said quietly. “It would kill him if you didn’t let him help you.”

“He’s coming to the hospital with me,” Adam said. “I was hoping you and Cass could look after the kids for us.”

“Do they know?”

“No,” Adam sighed. “And I don’t want them to. I don’t want anyone knowing.”

“You’re not going to tell your Mom and Dad?”

“No one,” Adam pressed. “You, Cass, and Kris. That’s it. If something goes wrong with the surgery then…”

“What the fucks going to go wrong?” Brad snapped.

“Look, I’ve told Cassidy all of this,” Adam sighed. “He knows what I want to happen, so listen to him, okay?”

“I don’t…”

“I said okay,” Adam snapped.

“Okay,” Brad frowned. “Just don’t get excited. You shouldn’t get yourself stressed out.”

“Then don’t stress me out,” Adam sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Mind telling me what you’re doing?”

Adam lifted his head from the pillow to find Kris standing at the door holding a tray of food. “Brad came for a visit.”

“And climbed into bed with you?” Kris frowned walking to Adam’s side of the bed.

“Relax,” Brad sighed sitting up. “We’ve came to the conclusion that Adam Lambert does not cheat.”

“Damn right I don’t,” Adam frowned. “I can’t believe you two thought me and Cassidy were having an affair.”

“Let’s just forget about that now,” Kris sighed sitting the tray down on Adam’s lap. “I made you breakfast.”

“And me?”

“I didn’t make you breakfast, Brad,” Kris answered dryly. “But there’s eggs in the kitchen.”

“That’s okay,” Brad smiled as he leaned into Adam’s side. “I’ll just share with Adam.”

“No you won’t,” Kris snapped slapping Brad’s hand away. “He needs his energy.”

“I’ll get fat if I eat all of this,” Adam frowned looking down at his plate.

“Just eat it,” Kris ordered. “Brad do you want to…”

“I’m not leaving him,” Brad interrupted.

“Well you’re not laying in my bed all day,” Kris sighed sitting down on the bed next to Adam. “I made you tea with some honey how you like it.”

“Thanks baby,” Adam smiled.

“Are you sure they’re no tea and honey for me?” Brad pouted.

Kris let out a sigh before standing up from the bed. “You’re lucky he loves you.”

“Bring me some eggs too,” Brad smiled settling back into Adam’s side.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“What’s going on with your parents?” Gabe asked as he pulled the car to a stop outside of his apartment.

“I think it’s a midlife crisis thing,” Jacob shrugged. “They said they’re both fine, but I think they’re both going through it now.”

“They didn’t even tell you to be back for dinner time.”

“Which mean we have pretty much the whole day to do what we want,” Jacob smirked. “I’m thinking we could just spend the whole day in bed.”

“And I’m thinking I should drop you off at my place and head to the gym,” Gabe said causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“You’re training today?”

“I train every day,” Gabe answered. “I’ll be home in a few hours.”

“I don’t want to sit in your place on my own,” Jacob grumbled.

“I could drop you off at the mall,” Gabe suggested.

“I could have stayed at my house.”

“Your Dad was making it clear that he didn’t want anyone around,” Gabe remarked. “He practically forced Elle and Brad out of the door.”

“Is it weird that they’ve both turned into sex freaks?” Jacob frowned.

“You think they’re having sex?”

“They sneaked off to a hotel yesterday,” Jacob answered dryly. “What do you think they were doing? Playing scrabble.”

“They’re in love,” Gabe shrugged. “Let’s hope we’re like that at their age.”

“Whatever,” Jacob sighed. “Just take me to the gym with you.”

“You want to go to the gym with me?” Gabe scoffed. “With all the sweat and blood?”

“Well I’m not going to work out,” Jacob remarked. “I’ll just sit and wait for you. Afterward you can take me to lunch.”

“Yes Miss Daisy,” Gabe mumbled as he started up the car again.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“You’re going to have to let me out of this bed at some point,” Adam remarked as he looked around the bedroom. “

“You need your rest,” Kris said as he fussed around the bedroom.

“I’ve got a meeting at two.”

“You’re not going to work,” Kris snapped. “I already called the set. They know we’re not coming in.”

“Kris I’m fine,” Adam sighed. “I don’t feel sick or anything.”

“I don’t want you getting tired.”

“Baby, you can’t worry about me,” Adam said gently.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Kris sighed as he sat down on the bottom of the bed. “Worry is exactly what I should be doing right now.”

“This is why I didn’t want you to know,” Adam said moving to the bottom of the bed so that he was kneeling behind his husband. “I didn’t want you treating me differently.”

“You should have told me,” Kris sighed. “You’ve been walking around here acting all crazy. The kids think you’re high.”

“The doctor told me I had to go about my life as normal until the surgery,” Adam explained. “But I knew if I went home and you looked at me, you would know something was wrong.”

“When did you get the news?”

“The test results came back the day before I took you away,” Adam answered. “Just before Jacob’s birthday.”

“You’ve known for almost a month?”

“I was going to tell you that night we went away,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Kris’s neck. “I had this whole speech in my head, but then when I closed the hotel door and looking at you… I couldn’t break your heart. I couldn’t do that to you.”

“So you suffered alone?”

“I told Cassidy,” Adam answered. “I thought about telling Brad, but I knew he would tell you. I didn’t want to hurt either one of you.”

“I want to be angry with you,” Kris sighed as he leaned back against Adam.

“You can be angry if you want,” Adam whispered softly as he rested his chin on Kris’s shoulder.

“I think that would make me the worst husband in the world,” Kris remarked.

“I’m still me,” Adam sighed. “Having this problem doesn’t stop me being me.”

“Maybe I’ll save it until you’re better,” Kris smiled. “Then I’ll kick your ass.”

“Looking forward to it,” Adam smiled. “But in the mean time…”

“No,” Kris sighed.

“What?”

“We’re not having sex.”

“Why?” Adam asked leaning over Kris to look at him.

“Do I really have to answer that?”

“But we’ve been having sex for weeks and I’ve been okay,” Adam sighed. “In fact I’d say our sex life has improved.”

“Because you were trying to prove a point,” Kris sighed. “You wanted to be able to prove you still have it.”

“I do still have it,” Adam frowned before shaking his head. “Well, until the doctor chops it off.”

“Has he explained it all to you?” Kris asked softly. “I mean, do you know exactly what he’s going to do?”

“I was too upset that first appointment,” Adam sighed. “He said he would explain it to me on my next one.”

“When is it?”

“Thursday morning.”

“I’m coming to it,” Kris said.

“I know,” Adam sighed as he kissed the side of Kris’s head.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“There you are.”

Jacob looked up from his book to find Jack looking over him. “Jack.”

“Craig get you home okay?” Jack smiled.

“What are you talking about?” Jacob asked. “I had to get Gabe to come and pick me up.”

“So that’s why he’s been giving me dirty looks,” Jack smirked. “I told Craig to take you home. He didn’t tell you I had to leave?”

“He didn’t know where you were apparently,” Jacob shrugged. “I got home at three.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Jack sighed. “Natalie’s Dad called freaking out because he realized she had sneaked out of the house. She begged me to drive her home. Craig promised me he would get you home.”

“I think he was more interested in having me around,” Jacob shrugged. “Every time he introduced me to someone he had to mention who my Papa was.”

“I’m sorry, Jacob,” Jack sighed sitting down next to Jacob on the bench. “He’s kind of a new friend. I shouldn’t have abandoned you like that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jacob shrugged. “So did you get home okay?”

“Had to sneak in the bathroom window,” Jack answered. “Took me two hours to get Natalie home. She got so drunk she forget where she lived.”

“Nice,” Jacob frowned.

“She wants to go back out tonight though.” Jack smiled. “Her parents are working tonight.”

“So you’re dating now?”

“I’m trying my best,” Jack laughed. “But there’s a problem.”

“What kind of problem?”

“She won’t go out with me alone,” Jack answered leaning into Jacob. “She’s got this friend she wants to bring with her.”

“So it’s a threesome?” Jacob smirked.

“Actually I was hoping it would be a foursome,” Jack said giving Jacob a look.

“No way.”

“Come on, you’re the only guy I know.”

“I’m gay,” Jacob hissed. “I have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t expect you to sleep with her,” Jack sighed. “Just talk to her.”

“I can’t,” Jacob said looking towards the ring where Gabe took. “I have plans.”

“Wont Gabe understand?” Jack sighed. “Can’t you help out a friend once?” Gabe can’t hate me that much.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Jacob frowned.

“Then he’ll have no problem,” Jack remarked. “It’ll only be an hour. Two tops. I just really like this girl.”

Jacob looked towards the ring letting out a deep sigh. “Two hours?”

“You can even get Gabe to come pick you up,” Jack smiled.

“Okay,” Jacob sighed.

“You’re the best,” Jack laughed as he stood up. “I’ll just go shower and we can go.”

“Now?”

“I told them we’d meet them at her house.”

“Fine,” Jacob sighed as he looked back at the ring to find Gabe looking over at him.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“What do you mean you’re going with Jack?” Gabe frowned as he lead Jacob into the locker room.

“I sort of told him I would help him out,” Jacob answered. “He’s trying to get with this girl…”

“And what’s that got to do with you?”

“He’s my friend,” Jacob sighed. “I told him I would hang out with her friend…”

“You’re going on a double date?”

“I wouldn’t call it a double date.”

“Two guys and two girls,” Gabe pointed out. “Come on Jake.”

“You come on,” Jacob sighed. “You know it’s not a date. I don’t date girls.”

“Am I supposed to be okay with this?” Gabe sighed as he threw his gloves in his locker. “Should I just sit back and be okay with this?”

“I’ll only be a few hours,” Jacob answered.

“Okay,” Gabe said slamming his locker shut. “You go out on your little date. While you’re gone I’ll find someone to hang out.”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” Jacob snapped. “Is that supposed to be some sort of threat? Like if I go out with Jack, you’re going to find some other guy to be with.” Gabe stayed quiet as he continued to look at Jacob. “Fuck you,” Jacob snapped. “You’re not going to stand there and threaten me.”

“I didn’t threaten you,” Gabe said calmly.

“You can go out any time you like with your friend,” Jacob pointed out. “But the first time I want to go out with a friend, you act all weird about it.”

“You’re going on a date,” Gabe snapped. “And have you forgotten that Jack left you in a club last night? Anything could have happened to you.”

“He was helping a girl,” Jacob snapped.

“I don’t want you going out with him.”

“Tough,” Jacob snapped. “And don’t bother waiting up for my phone call tonight. I won’t be making it.”

“Fine,” Gabe yelled. “Go be with your little friend.”

“Fuck you,” Jacob sighed before storming out of the locker room.

 

……………………………………………

 

Adam lifted his head off of the pillow at the sound of a door banging.

“It’ll just be Sebastian,” Kris whispered pulling Adam back down against the mattress.

“We should make him dinner.” Adam tried to sit back up but Kris pulled him down again. “One of us has to go pick up Elle.”

“Brad’s keeping Elle tonight,” Kris whispered. “And we can give Sebastian money for takeout.”

“Or we could actually get out of bed and go have dinner with our son.”

“Are you sure you’re not tired?” Kris asked as he ran a hand over Adam’s forehead.

“I’ve slept half of the day.”

“Maybe we could have dinner in bed.”

“My ass is numb sitting here,” Adam complained.

“Hey?”

“Hey Sebastian,” Adam smiled as Sebastian walked into the room.

“So are we all on a diet or something?”

“No,” Kris sighed, “but are your hands broken? You can’t make your own dinner?”

“What?” Sebastian asked confused.

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “Sebastian why don’t you go grab my car keys and start the car. The three of us can go out for dinner.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Kris whispered.

“Why?” Sebastian frowned. “You still not feeling good Papa?”

“I’m fine,” Adam answered giving Kris a look. “Go wait in the car while we get dressed.”

Kris stood up from the bed to close the door over after Sebastian walked out. “You’re not going out.”

“I am,” Adam said tugging on his jeans.

“You’re sick.”

“No I’m not,” Adam said calmly. “I have a lump on my ball. That’s it. It’s not a cold or the fucking chicken pox, so stop saying I’m sick.”

“Cancer,” Kris corrected quietly. “Stop trying to be superman.”

“Look, I’m going to dinner with my son,” Adam said dragging his shoes from under the bed. “You can come with us and have some fun, or you can sit here alone and feel sorry for me.”

“I don’t…”

“I don’t care,” Adam interrupted. “Nothing… not even cancer is going to stop me being a Dad to my kids. Now I’m going with our son.”

Kris stood in the middle of the bedroom watching as Adam disappeared out of the door. He paused for a few seconds before picking up his own shoes and following.

 

…………………………………………

 

“So what’s he really like?” Natalie’s friend Shawna asked looking at Jacob.

“Who?”

“Your Dad,” Shawna laughed. “It must be so cool having Adam Lambert as a father.”

“He’s pretty cool,” Jacob shrugged. “Both my parents are.”

“Your Dad used to be famous too, right?” Natalie asked. “My Mom said he beat Adam on that Idol show years ago.”

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded.

“My Mom’s probably been to every tour your Dad’s done.”

“My Papa,” Jacob corrected. “Adam’s my Papa, and Kris is my Dad.”

“I’ve been to his concerts too,” Natalie smirked. “My Dad took me to his last one in LA.”

“I was there too,” Jacob smiled.

“He’s so fucking hot,” Natalie gushed. “You know for an old guy.”

“Better not let him hear you say that,” Jacob laughed. “He still thinks he’s our age.”

“Does he still party?”

“He’s never really partied,” Jacob shrugged.

“Come on,” Jack laughed. “Lets talk about something else.”

“I’ve read the biography on him,” Natalie remarked. “So many hot stories.”

“There’s a book about him?”

“He’s Adam Lambert,” Shawna answered. “There’s hundreds of books on him.”

“Is the story about him getting a blow job from a guy live on stage true?” Natalie asked with a giggle.

“What? No… god that’s horrible,” Jacob frowned.

“Come on,” Jack sighed. “Leave Jacob alone. Anyone see the new horror film out?”

“He pretended to give the blow job,” Shawna answered. “I’ve seen the video. He was on some sort of awards show and he grabbed this guy’s head and buried it in his crotch.”

“Plus he kissed that blonde guy,” Natalie added.

“That’s my Uncle Tommy,” Jacob said. “That’s no big deal.”

“He’s hot too,” Shawna giggled. “When he had that blonde hair on the first tour.”

“Glamnation,” Jack corrected. “So anyone want to watch a movie?”

“We should watch the Glamnation tour,” Natalie said excitedly. “I’ve got it somewhere.”

“Why?” Jacob sighed. “What the hell is wrong with today’s bands?”

“Your Dad is Adam fucking Lambert,” Shawna answered. “That’s fucking huge.”

“He’s just a normal guy,” Jacob shrugged.

“That’s true,” Jack nodded

“Yeah right,” Natalie scoffed.

“Have you ever seen his nipples?” Shawna asked in a whisper.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jacob snapped.

“Well, you know the whole deal that he’s never shown his nipples,” Natalie smirked. “People have dedicated sites to it. Everyone thinks he’s got them pieced.”

“That’s not all he’s supposed to have pieced,” Shawna giggled.

“So does he?”

“Does he what?” Jacob sighed as he rubbed his head.

“Does he have pierced nipples?”

Jacob stood up quickly from the sofa as he looked around. “I need to use your bathroom.”

“It’s…”

“I’ll find it,” Jacob interrupted as he stormed out of the living room.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“I need you to come and get me.”

“Can’t.”

“Gabe,” Jacob sighed. “Please don’t make me beg.”

“Are you hurt?” Gabe asked with concern in his voice.

“No, but…”

“Then I’m not coming to get you.”

“Please,” Jacob pleaded. “I’m stuck in the middle of an Adam Lambert fan club meeting.”

“What?” Gabe frowned as he held his cell to his ear.

“All they can talk about is my Papa,” Jacob whispered.

“Because they’re star fuckers,” Gabe remarked.

“Please,” Jacob begged. “Come and get me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because they are talking about my Papa’s nipples and asking if he gives head onstage.”

“What?” Gabe asked with a confused laugh.

“Please,” Jacob repeated. “Before they steal my DNA and try and make their own Adam Lambert clone.”

“Where are you?” Gabe sighed as he reached for a pen.

“I love you,” Jacob breathed out.

“I’m so under the thumb,” Gabe complained as Jacob told him the address.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

Sebastian stuffed more pizza into his mouth causing Adam to gag. “Sure you’ve got enough in there?”

“Sebastian slow down,” Kris scolded. “You’re going to make your Papa sick.”

“Why?” Sebastian frowned. “I’m not shoving it down his throat.”

Adam let out a soft laugh causing Kris to look at him. “Your Dad’s right,” Adam sighed. “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian frowned, “but I’m starving. I haven’t ate all day.”

“I made you breakfast,” Kris pointed out.

“You pointed to the kitchen and told us to eat,” Sebastian remarked. “Then Uncle Brad came in and shouted at us for trying to use the stove. Elle ended up eating a candy bar.”

“We really dropped the ball on this parenting thing,” Adam sighed. “Sorry son.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian shrugged. “Uncle Brad warned us to be good. Apparently you don’t need us being little shits right now.”

“He said that?” Kris snapped.

“Actually you did,” Sebastian said looking down at his plate. “This morning when Uncle Brad came in. Then you walked away and Uncle Brad sort of repeated it, but he added that he would kick our asses if we ever stepped out of line.”

“Yeah well your Uncle Brad’s going to get his own ass kicked,” Adam snapped.

“Adam, don’t get excited,” Kris whispered.

“Just eat up,” Adam sighed. “Then we’re going to pick up Elle and go home.”

“I think you should go home and get back into bed,” Kris whispered.

“I want my daughter first,” Adam sighed. “And call Jacob. Tonight’s family night. We are going to sit like a normal family and watch a movie.”

“Papa, are you okay?” Sebastian asked softly causing Adam to look at him.

Adam reached across the table to cup Sebastian’s cheek with his hand. “I’m fine, honey.”

Sebastian looked across the table at his Dad before smiling. “You’re going to be okay, Papa. Whatever it is. I know you’re going to get past it.”

Adam nodded his head as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “You go call Jacob and we’ll pay the bill.”

“Think he knows anything?” Kris asked as soon as Sebastian had left the table.

“Stop fucking freaking out,” Adam snapped. “This is why I didn’t want you to know.”

“Adam…”

“I don’t want to hear the words you’re sick coming from your mouth again,” Adam said before standing up. “If my kids find out because of you, I will never forgive you.”

“I’m trying…”

“Just pay the bill,” Adam snapped. “And keep your mouth shut.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

Adam stole another glance down the other end of the sofa where Kris sat. “Kris,” he whispered over Jacob and Sebastian’s head. “Kris?”

“What?” Kris hissed not taking his eyes off of the TV.

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered. “Before… I should never have talked to you like that.”

Kris looked down at the sofa making sure the kids were sleeping before looking at his husband. “I’m trying to help.”

“You’re helping,” Adam whispered. “I’m just an asshole.”

“You’re scared,” Kris whispered. “That’s normal.”

“Kris, I need you to promise me something,” Adam whispered as he reached over the back of the sofa to take Kris’s hand.

“Anything.”

“If something happens… if it’s not good news,” Adam pressed. “Don’t let it ruin our family.”

“We’re not having this conversation, Adam,” Kris sighed looking back at the TV screen.

“Just promise me you’re going to be strong,” Adam whispered. “You’re not going to let this break you.”

“That’s your promise to make,” Kris said looking at his husband. “You promise me you’re not going to break.”

“I promise if you promise,” Adam whispered as he squeezed Kris’s hand.

“Then I promise,” Kris whispered looking back at the TV.

“I promise too,” Adam whispered before letting his eyes settle on the three kids beside him.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	43. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 43

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“What are you so quiet?” Adam whispered.

“Just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?”

Kris reached out to take Adam by the hand. “No matter what this doctor says I don’t want you to be scared.”

“I won’t.”

“Just let him explain everything to you,” Kris smiled. “Then you and I will figure it all out.”

Adam nodded his head before looking around the doctor’s office. “I hope he doesn’t have to touch my balls again today.”

“What?” Kris frowned.

“He’s got cold hands,” Adam whispered. “And he squeezed them. Maybe you could tell him I like them stroked, not squeezed.”

“You’re here to get checked out,” Kris whispered. “Not get laid.”

“I’m just saying,” Adam whispered before the office door opened.

“Sorry to keep you,” the doctor smiled as he walked in. “I see you brought your husband today.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed. “Kris, this is Dr. Kennedy.”

“Hi,” Kris said as he clenched his hands together.

“You don’t have to worry Kris,” Dr. Kennedy smiled as he took a seat behind his desk. “As I told your husband on his last appointment, we’ve caught this early.”

“Really?” Kris breathed out. “I didn’t know if Adam was just trying to make me feel better.”

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Adam sighed. Dr, can you explain it to him. I tried, but I forgot half the things you said.”

“I knew you weren’t listening,” Dr. Kennedy smiled before turning to Kris. “Adam came to me a few weeks back telling me he felt a lump. I examined him and there was in fact a small lump on his left testicle. We did a scan and took, but the results came back with no real answer. That’s when I suggested removing the testicle to run further tests for cancer.”

“So you don’t know if he’s got cancer or not?” Kris asked confused.

“If it didn’t come back in the blood it can either mean that there is no cancer or it’s in the very early stages,” Dr. Kennedy explained. “The only way to find out is to remove the testicle. If there is cancer there, then we’ve removed it. We would then test again to make sure the cancer hasn’t spread.”

“And if it isn’t cancer?” Kris asked. “You’ve just removed his ball for nothing?”

“There is defiantly a lump there,” Dr. Kennedy answered looking at Adam. “That lump could develop into cancer in the future. The only safe way of knowing is to remove it.”

“So then no matter what I’m going to be walking around with one ball?” Adam frowned. “Thank god my dating days are over.”

“We’re not going to leave you with one ball,” Dr. Kennedy smiled. “I mean if you want, you can have an operation to reconstruct your scrotum. It would leave you with one testicle, but these days most people go for the false testicle.”

“False testicle?” Kris frowned. 

“Well you’ve seen woman getting breast implants…”

“You’re giving me a fake ball?” Adam laughed. “Seriously?”

“We would be removing the testicle from a small cut in your groin,” the doctor explained. “The complete testicle would be removed, but your scrotum would still be intact. So we would insert a silicone testicle into your scrotum and it would look just like before. No one would know just by looking at it.”

“So it would look and feel the same?” Adam asked.

“Completely.”

“And everything would work?” Adam asked glancing at Kris.

“Is that really important?” Kris sighed.

“For me it is,” Adam answered annoyed. “I’d like to know if my little guy is going into retirement or not.”

“You will still have an active sex life,” Dr. Kennedy answered with a smile. “That’s the first question most men ask.”

“So it’s not going to like damage it or anything?” Adam asked.

“You will still get an erection and you will produce sperm just like before,” Dr. Kennedy answered. “It just means your remaining testicle will have to work harder to produce the same about of sperm. Men who have this done can go on to have children.”

“Well I don’t think we have to worry about that,” Adam smiled. “I think the four we have is enough.”

“So when will this happen?” Kris asked.

“We’ve got him booked in on the twentieth,” Dr. Kennedy answered looking down at his notes.

“That’s five days before Christmas,” Adam frowned. “We’re supposed to be going away. I can’t just disappear into hospital.”

“We haven’t told our kids,” Kris explained. “Adam doesn’t want them to know.”

“You’re going to have to spend four days in hospital,” Dr. Kennedy explained. “You’ll be out on Christmas Eve, but I can’t allow you to travel. You will need to be at home.”

“That’s fine,” Kris said gripping Adam’s hand. “We can have Christmas at home.”

“I promised the kids snow,” Adam sighed.

“It’s fine,” Kris whispered. “We’re going to have an amazing Christmas no matter what.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled sadly. “I’m sure we will.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“Why are people so weird?” Jacob complained as he threw himself down on top of Gabe’s bed.

“I thought you liked weird.”

“Creative weird,” Jacob remarked. “Not stalker weird.”

“I don’t think any of them have actually stalked your Papa,” Gabe remarked as he climbed on the bed to straddle Jacob’s legs.

“They talked about his nipples,” Jacob sighed.

“Is there something weird going on with his nipples?” Gabe asked cautiously.

“Don’t you start,” Jacob snapped.

“Okay,” Gabe laughed holding up his hands. “Look, you must have been through this before. I mean haven’t you meet some crazy Adam Lambert fans?”

“I met one the other night that thought my Dad wasn’t good enough for my Papa,” Jacob shrugged. “But that was the first time. Usually they just scream and telling me I’m cute.”

“Please tell me this is women you’re talking about,” Gabe sighed. “I don’t have a group of male Lambert lovers fighting for your heart?”

“Yes,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “All my Papa’s gay fans are more interested in my Dad for some weird reason. It’s the women that seem to hate him.”

“Are you just realizing your Papa has fans?” Gabe smirked.

“Sort of,” Jacob shrugged. “My Papa tried really hard to keep us away from that side of his life.”

Gabe nodded his head as he leaned down to leave a soft kiss on Jacob’s lips. “You should know that your Papa is famous. I’m talking really famous. There’s like millions of people who would do anything just to touch him. Meeting you is probably the next best thing.”

“I’m not Adam Lambert,” Jacob sighed.

“I know that,” Gabe whispered as he left another kiss on Jacob’s lips.

“You know, Jack’s friends were all on the edge of their seat every time I spoke,” Jacob remarked. “They were so weird.”

“Fame does that to people,” Gabe shrugged. “You’ve been around one of the most famous men your whole life. You don’t see it like others do.”

“I’ve never once thought of my Papa as famous,” Jacob remarked.

“They’ve done a good job protecting you,” Gabe pointed out. “But now you’re going out in the world. You’re going to bump into people like this. It’s probably already happened to Sophia, but you’ve got the Lambert look. Sophia can pretend she’s not who she is whenever she wants. You’re not going to have that choice.”

“I don’t want to be famous,” Jacob frowned.

“You want to be a designer,” Gabe frowned.

“That doesn’t mean I want fame,” Jacob sighed. “I just want to make clothes.”

“You’re Adam Lambert’s son,” Gabe said. “You can’t escape that, but you’re going to have to learn how to pick out the losers. Sebastian seems to have a great radar for anyone trying to use him. You should try and find yours.”

“I try to see the good in everyone.”

“Because you’re a sweet person,” Gabe smiled pressing another kiss on Jacob’s lips.

“How am I supposed to know when people are using me?” Jacob complained.

“You need to listen to the people who love you,” Gabe answered. “I wasn’t trying to stop you hanging out with Jack because I was jealous or something.”

“He wasn’t the weird one,” Jacob shrugged. “It’s all the people he hangs out with.”

“You should just be more careful,” Gabe remarked. “Don’t give too much of yourself to people.”

Jacob nodded his head as he pulled Gabe down on top of him. “I’ll try to listen to you more.”

“I won’t hold my breath.”

“Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re you more interested in my Papa when we first met?”

“Jacob,” Gabe sighed into Jacob’s neck.

“I just want to know if you liked my Papa when we first met.”

“Jacob we’ve known each other for almost six years now,” Gabe sighed. “You really think I’m hanging around just to be around Adam Lambert.”

“Not now,” Jacob answered. “But when we first met. I invited you over for dance lessons. Did you come because you really wanted to learn to dance, or because I was Adam Lambert’s kid.”

“Honestly?”

“Please.”

“I didn’t actually like your Papa when we first met,” Gabe said. “His music kind of annoyed me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Your Dad’s music was great though,” Gabe smiled. “I loved his second album.”

“How can you not like my Papa?” Jacob frowned.

“I do now,” Gabe sighed. “I just wasn’t a fan.”

“So he’s not why we started hanging out?”

Gabe shook his head as he sat back up. “Want to know why I first came to your house?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you were hot.”

“Shut up,” Jacob laughed smacking Gabe’s legs.

“I’m serious,” Gabe smiled taking Jacob’s hands in his own. “You were sitting on the benches next to Sophia when I walked into the hall. “And your hair was messy, and you had on these tight jeans with a white t-shirt and a red shirt. You were wearing really normal clothes, but you made them look like you were on a runway. I’d never seen anyone like you that was my age.”

“Did you know I was gay that first day?”

“The minute you opened your mouth to say hi,” Gabe laughed.

“Are you calling me camp?”

“Yes,” Gabe laughed as he reached down to kiss Jacob again. “And you’re wonderful. And you are more than enough. You don’t have to be Adam Lambert’s son for me to love you. I’d love you no matter what.”

“Okay,” Jacob said smiling shyly. “I was just checking.”

 

…………………………………

 

Jacob let out a deep sigh as he opened the front door to find Jack standing. “Hey.”

“Do you hate me now?” Jack frowned as he stepped inside.

“Your friends are weird,” Jacob pointed out. “And Gabe’s pissed at you.”

“Yeah, I bumped into him at the gym,” Jack sighed. “He had some words for me. Do you really think I’m only interested in being your friend because of your Papa?”

“I don’t know anymore,” Jacob answered honestly.

“I think it’s cool that your Papa is Adam Lambert,” Jack answered honestly. “But that isn’t the reason I want to be your friend. Look I don’t want to sound like a girl or something, but I don’t have many male friends, and the ones I do have aren’t exactly…”

“Nice,” Jacob interrupted.

“I’ve not lived here that long,” Jack answered. “Craig was the first kid to come up to me in my new school. He’s not exactly who I would pick as a friend, but when you’re new you hang out with whoever wants you.”

“And the two Glamberts?” Jacob asked sarcastically.

“I had a crush on Natalie the first moment I saw her in Maths class,” Jack answered. “Craig introduced us.”

“I don’t think I’ll be spending any time with your friends now,” Jacob said.

“Yeah, Gabe already told me that,” Jack sighed. “Then he told me to get my ass over here and say sorry. And I am sorry.”

“You suck at picking friends,” Jacob pointed out.

“I think I’m getting better,” Jack shrugged as he followed Jacob into the kitchen.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“We could tell them we’re going to New York Christmas shopping,” Kris suggested as he prepared Adam a cup of coffee.

“They’d want to know why they aren’t going,” Adam shrugged. “Plus Sophia will want to know why we aren’t visiting her.”

“Business meetings in Boston?”

“Our business is in LA.”

“None of their business?” Kris sighed as he placed Adam’s coffee in front of him.

“We’re leaving them alone for four days before Christmas,” Adam sighed. “They’re going to have questions.”

“Firstly, they’re going to Brad’s,” Kris pointed out. “And they’ll believe what we tell them. We’ll just tell them it’s work.”

“I feel horrible for lying to them,” Adam sighed. “Something could happen to me and they wouldn’t have a clue.”

“We could tell them,” Kris suggested. “If you don’t want to lie to them.”

“And ruin their Christmas?” Adam asked. “We’re already going to tell them they can’t go away. I don’t want to make them miserable too.”

“Then we’ll tell them we’re going away on business and that’s that,” Kris shrugged as he took a seat next to Adam.

“Yeah,” Adam said standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a meeting with my lawyer at one.”

“For what?”

“Just going over…” Adam paused to give Kris a look. “I’m finalizing my will.”

“Adam, you don’t have to do that.”

“It will make me feel better,” Adam sighed. “You know everything is yours. We haven’t got a prenup so there’s no restrictions, but I just want to make sure everything’s perfect.”

“Why?” Kris asked with tears in his eyes.

“There’s things that I want some people to have,” Adam explained sitting back down. “The houses and the money is yours, and I know that you would take care of my parents. There’s things like my clothes…”

“Jacob,” Kris interrupted. “Your clothes are Jacob’s.”

“Right,” Adam smiled.

“You don’t have to start labelling your possessions,” Kris said in a whisper. “There’s no need for this.”

“I’ve told Cassidy this already, but maybe I should tell you too,” Adam breathed out as he took Kris’s hand. “We’ve never really had a discussion about money…”

“It’s not important,” Kris sighed.

“I’ve been very careful with what I earned,” Adam continued. “Most of the money is in the joint accounts we have, but ever since Jacob was born I’ve had another account. It’s in a bank in London, and there’s over sixty million in it. It’s mostly royalty checks, but it’s there and it’s in the kids names. I didn’t know what was going to happen with my career, but I wanted to make sure the kids were taken care of if anything happened to us.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’ve never been interested in my money,” Adam shrugged. “You’re completely fine with me making most of the money we have. I guess I just didn’t see it as important. But the money in London is in the kids names. Split four ways. I planned it that way just in case anything was to happen to us. We could die in a plane crash or whatever. Now there is no way of us or the kids getting the money until we die.”

“What?” Kris frowned.

“It’s frozen or something,” Adam shrugged. “I did it when I was over there. We only had a few million back then, but I thought maybe starting this was good for the kids. I named Brad the executor of the estate. He’s…”

“You’re leaving him in charge of sixty million and our kids?” Kris laughed.

“Only if something was to happen to both of us.”

“He would have it spent on glitter and leather before we were buried,” Kris laughed.

“He’s not the only executor,” Adam sighed. “In my will I’ve made you the main executor. You are in charge of everything. After you it’s Brad and Neil. The three of you need to sign ever document involving the will.”

“This is too much,” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Once Sophia turns thirty she will become an executor, then Jacob when he’s thirty and Sebastian then Elle,” Adam explained. “Once all four of the kids are over thirty and you and aren’t here everything is there’s.”

“I plan to be here when Elle is thirty,” Kris sighed. “And you’re going to be here too.”

“That’s my plan too,” Adam smiled softly. “I’m just making sure everything’s perfect.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “Now you don’t have to go to the lawyers. I know it all now.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed. “But now we have to talk about my funeral.”

“No fucking way,” Kris snapped as he stood up.

“Why not?” Adam asked. “We’ve never talked about this. I don’t even know what you would want for yours.”

“This isn’t normal,” Kris sighed. “People don’t talk like this.” Kris took a seat back down at the table taking Adam’s hands in his own. “Baby, I plan to spend the next forty years in this world with you. We don’t need to start planning how we’re leaving it.”

“I need piece of mind,” Adam said quietly. “Just let me fix all of this and I promise never to talk about it again.”

Kris studied Adam’s face for a few seconds before nodding his head. “Okay.”

“Okay. So I know I’m Jewish and there are some rules about funerals, but I want to do this our way.”

“Okay,” Kris frowned.

“I want to be buried in Conway,” Adam said. “That little cemetery near your parents house. Your mama told me once that that’s where she and your Dad will be and I want to be there too. We had a lot of happy years in Conway and I’ve always dreamed of going back one day.”

“Okay,” Kris frowned looking down at his hands.

“You’re in charge of the funeral,” Adam said. “You know the right songs to sing and the right prayers. I know I’m not religious, but I want you to do everything right. I want you to make sure you send me to heaven. I don’t want to end up in some weird Jewish neighbourhood in heaven. I want to go to the Christian side.”

“What?” Kris asked with a confused sigh. “What are you talking about?”

“Look, I don’t know about these things. I’m guessing because there are so many different religions there will be different parts of heaven. I don’t want to end up at the Jewish side with my crazy old Aunts while you and the kids are on the Christian side. So make sure you and your mama say the right prayers to get me into your side.”

“You’re crazy,” Kris sighed.

“If you make me roam around heaven looking for you I’m going to be pissed,” Adam warned. “You know I hate getting lost.”

“I’ll say the right prayers,” Kris sighed.

“Good,” Adam smiled. “That makes me feel better.”

“Really?” Kris asked annoyed. “Talking about your own funeral makes you feel better?”

“And make sure everyone is dressed nice,” Adam added. “I don’t want God meeting me at the gate and looking back and thinking I hung around with a bunch of fashion freaks.”

“You’re not funny,” Kris snapped.

“I’m not trying to be.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kris sighed. “You’re going to go to hospital and get your ball removed then you’re going to heal and get better.”

“Right,” Adam nodded. “And in forty years you’re going to remember what I want for my funeral.”

“Fifty,” Kris said quietly. “A lot of my family live until they’re way into their nineties.”

“If you still want to be married to me when I’m a hundred you’re going to have to deal with some things,” Adam shrugged.

“That’s fine.”

“I’ll probably be bald.”

“I’m almost already bald,” Kris shrugged.

“I won’t have any teeth.”

“I’ll cope.”

“My leather pants won’t fit me anymore,” Adam remarked causing Kris to laugh. “So you can laugh. I thought you had forgot how.”

“I don’t care if you’re old fat and bald,” Kris said taking Adam’s face in his hands. “I just want you around. I want you with me always. No matter what.”

“Even with one ball?” Adam asked softly.

“I’ll take you with no balls,” Kris smiled. “You just have to stay here. Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t,” Adam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kris to pull him to his chest. “But I really would like to keep one of my balls.”

“I’m going to grow old with you, Adam lambert,” Kris whispered into Adam’s chest.

“Old, bald, and fat,” Adam whispered as he tightened his grip on Kris.


	44. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 44

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

“It’s not fair,” Elle pouted as she stomped her foot on the floor.

“It’s only going to be for a few days,” Kris sighed. “We’ll be back on Christmas eve.”

“And you get to spend a few days with Uncle Brad,” Adam added.

“That’s supposed to be fun?”

Kris sighed as he sat down on the bed to face Elle. “You’re going to have to be a good girl for me. Papa and I need to go on this trip.”

“Why can’t I come?” Elle complained. “It’s not like I’ve got school. You always let me go on trips with you.”

“Not this one.”

“It’s because of your stupid marriage,” Elle complained.

“What?” Kris sighed as he moved to continue packing again.

“Jacob said you and Papa are going to hotel alone because of your marriage,” Elle explained. “He says you’re having fun without us, and that’s why you never take us with you.”

“Your brother talks too much,” Kris remarked.

“I don’t like you,” Elle mumbled before turning to leave the bedroom.

“Hey,” Adam snapped reaching out to grab hold of Elle’s arm. “What did you say to your Daddy?”

Elle gave a look at Kris before looking at Adam. “I said I don’t like him.”

“You say you’re sorry,” Adam said calmly. “You tell your Daddy you’re sorry right now.”

“He’s being mean,” Elle grumbled. “He’s been mean all week. He yelled at us for giggling yesterday.”

“Your Daddy is under a lot of stress,” Adam tried to explain. “He’s working very hard right now, and…”

“He’s still mean,” Elle said.

“Say you’re sorry,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“Adam, just forget it,” Kris sighed. “Elle go pack your bag.”

“I hate you,” Elle yelled before she struggled out of Adam’s arms and ran out of the room.

“Elle,” Adam snapped.

“Leave her,” Kris sighed. “She’s right. I have been snapping at them all week.”

“That doesn’t excuse her bratty attitude,” Adam snapped. “She’s not getting away with that.”

“Stop stressing out,” Kris said as be moved to stand in front of Adam. “I know she doesn’t mean it. She’s just confused. They can sense something is wrong.”

“This is why it was better when no one knew,” Adam sighed. “If I had just sneaked away and got it done, none of this would be happening.”

“We have to get going,” Kris whispered. “You have to be at the hospital by two.”

“I have to say goodbye to the kids,” Adam said in a shaky voice.

“You don’t have to say goodbye,” Kris whispered taking Adam’s face in his hands. “You’ll be seeing them in a few days.”

Adam wiped away a tear from his cheek. “Just give me a minute. You go pack up the car.”

“Don’t scare them,” Kris whispered. “You start crying they’re going to know what’s going on.”

“I’ll start with Elle,” Adam said before walking out of the bedroom door.

 

………………………………………

 

Adam knocked gently on Elle’s door before pushing it open. “Uncle Cassidy will be here any minute.”

“I’m packing,” Elle mumbled as he stuffed her clothes into her bag.

“I’m just here to say goodbye.” Adam squeezed his eyes shut before taking a deep breath. “Can you turn around and look at me for a moment, baby.”

Elle let her shoulders slump as she did as she was told. “What?”

“Drop the attitude,” Adam said calmly.

“I’m going to say sorry to Daddy,” Elle said quietly. “I know that was bad.”

“You’re lucky your Daddy didn’t believe you,” Adam remarked as he sat down on Elle’s bed.

“I just hate when you guys leave,” Elle explained. “I worry about you.”

“That’s not your job,” Adam smiled. “It’s my job to worry about you.”

“Lucy’s Dad went to work one morning and never came back,” Elle said as she came to stand in front of Adam. “He didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Do you really think I would leave you?” Adam asked sadly. “I’d move this world to be with you.”

“I still worry about it.”

“You have to be a big girl for me,” Adam sighed.

“I know I’m getting too old to be acting like this,” Elle sighed. “But sometimes I don’t feel that old.”

“That’s okay,” Adam said reaching out to hold Elle’s hand. “And it’s okay to miss us, but baby you’ve got to realize that we will always come back. Do you believe that?”

“Yes,” Elle said quietly. “I believe you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Papa,” Elle smiled before wrapping her arms around Adam’s neck.

“You be good,” Adam said breathing in deep as he squeezed his eyes shut. “And you never forget that you are my world. You and your brothers and sister, and your Daddy are the best thing in it.”

“What about your glitter?”

“You’re better than my glitter,” Adam smiled as he squeezed Elle tight.

“Papa you’re hurting me.”

“Sorry,” Adam said pulling away.

“I should take my bag downstairs for Uncle Cass coming,” Elle shrugged.

“And tell your Daddy you love him,” Adam added.

“I’m going to be a good girl now, Papa.”

“I know you are honey,” Adam smiled.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“I really don’t get why you’re making me go to Uncle Brad’s,” Jacob sighed.

“You’re just going to sleep there,” Adam said looking around Jacob’s bedroom. “You’re taking all of that?”

“Yes,” Jacob frowned. “Why?”

“There’s five bags.”

“And?”

“And you’re going for three days,” Adam frowned.

“I need every item,” Jacob shrugged.

“Uncle Cassidy’s going to freak.”

“You could always let me stay here,” Jacob smirked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“Not a chance. We know the moment we leave that you would have Gabe over here.”

“And?”

“And it’s not happening.”

“You do know that we’re having sex, don’t you?” Jacob asked causing Adam to pull a face. “We’ve had this talk before.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to replay it.”

“You know Uncle Brad’s going to make my life hell until you get back.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Adam smiled.

“I’ve seventeen,” Jacob frowned. “I really don’t need a babysitter, Papa.”

“You’re still going,” Adam said.

“You know I can’t wait for the day you realize I’m almost a man,” Jacob grumbled as he grabbed his makeup bag.

Adam paused for a few seconds to watch Jacob before standing up and walking towards him. “You are a man.”

“What?” Jacob asked turning around to look at his Papa.

“You’re already a man,” Adam answered. “You’re standing here in front of me, and all I can see is a young man I am incredible proud of.”

“Okay,” Jacob laughed nervously.

“I mean it,” Adam pressed. “You have given me so much joy in the past seventeen years. You’re like a wish I never knew I had. It just blows my mind that I made you. That your blood runs through me.”

“Are you high?” Jacob asked giving his Papa a look.

“Just listen to me for a second,” Adam sighed as he took hold of Jacob’s shoulders.

“I’m listening.”

“I’ve always felt his connection with us,” Adam began. “It’s probably got something to do with you being biologically mine. I don’t know, but there’s something there. I see myself in you. You walk around here looking like you don’t give a fuck what people think, but I know you just want everyone to like you…”

“What are you…”

“Let me finish,” Adam said squeezing Jacob’s shoulders. “I want you to know that everyone does like you. They love you. Because you’re the most amazing human being I have ever met. You are so brave and so strong that I could cry just looking at you. I’ve watched your relationship with Gabe grow and it fills me with so much pride, because I know this is exactly what you want. I’m so glad I’ve got to watch you become this amazing man.”

“Papa, are you okay?” Jacob asked with a frown.

“I’m perfect,” Adam smiled before leaning in to kiss Jacob’s forehead. “You better get going. You don’t want to keep Uncle Cass waiting.”

“You’ll call me when you get where you’re going?” Jacob asked.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded letting go of Jacob’s shoulders. “Bye baby boy.”

“Remember and call,” Jacob said causing Adam to nod his head.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“That’s it?” Adam frowned as he looked down at Sebastian bag. “There’s like two things in it.”

“I don’t need much,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You’ve only got one pair of shoes in there.”

“I’ve only got one pair of feet,” Sebastian shrugged causing Adam to laugh.

“You’re such a boy.”

“You okay, Papa?” Sebastian smiled as he stood in front of Adam.

“I just wanted to come and say goodbye,” Adam said. “Your Dad and I have to go soon.”

“To your meeting?” Sebastian asked.

“Yep,” Adam answered looking away.

“Look, Papa,” Sebastian sighed. “I can’t pretend that I know what’s going on, but I know something is. You and Dad have been acting weird all week. I know you’re not going to a meeting in Texas.”

“You think too much,” Adam said with a fake smile.

“I know there is something wrong with you,” Sebastian said causing Adam to freeze. “You don’t have to tell me what. If I needed to know I know you would tell me. I just want you to know that I know this isn’t a good time for you.”

“It’s really not,” Adam confessed.

“That’s why I want you to go with Dad and fix whatever is wrong,” Sebastian smiled. “I don’t want you to worry either. I’ll make sure everything is okay here. I’ll make sure Elle is okay. I’ll take her out or something, and I’ll make sure Jacob doesn’t get into trouble.”

“How did I raise such a gentleman?” Adam smiled.

“It’s my job,” Sebastian shrugged. “I know I’m not the big brother, but I also know that it’s down to me to make sure the other two are okay.”

“That makes me feel better,” Adam breathed out.

“Good,” Sebastian smiled. “You just go and make sure you get better.”

Adam looked into Sebastian’s eyes closely before nodding his head. “I’m going to get better.”

“Do whatever the doctors tell you,” Sebastian whispered as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck. “Don’t give Dad a hard time. You know how he hates hospitals.”

“You’re too smart for your own good,” Adam whispered in his youngest son’s ear. “How much do you know?”

“I know there’s something wrong,” Sebastian answered as he kept a hold of Adam. “I know you’re going into the hospital to fix it.”

“You don’t know what it is?” Adam asked.

“You don’t want me to,” Sebastian answered. “That’s okay. I know if I needed to know you would tell me.”

“I’m trying to protect you guys.”

Sebastian moved out of Adam’s arms to look at him. “Just get better so you can come home.”

“You amaze me,” Adam breathed out. “When you first came into our lives…”

“Don’t,” Sebastian said holding back a sob. “We aren’t having this talk now. You’re not going to give me the goodbye talk. You save that until you’re old.”

“I just want you to know what you mean to me,” Adam sobbed out.

“I know what you feel,” Sebastian smiled as he wiped away Adam’s tears. “But this talk is too early. There are years left before I need to hear all of this.”

“You’re so smart for a fourteen-year-old,” Adam breathed out.

“I love you and you love me,” Sebastian remarked. “That’s all you need to think about now. Just keep thinking about us back here waiting for you and it will give you the strength you need.”

“Look after your brother and sister for me,” Adam said wrapping his arms around Sebastian again. “Don’t tell them what we’ve said.”

“I won’t,” Sebastian sighed. “But you let Dad look after you. Don’t try and be the big strong man in the room. Let Dad take care of you.”

“You better go,” Adam said letting go of Sebastian. “Uncle Cass will be waiting.”

“You do know that Uncle Brad will be taking me to the gym for the next few days.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Adam frowned.

“Yeah me too,” Sebastian sighed before grabbing his back and walking out of the room.

 

……………………………………………

 

Adam closed his bedroom door behind him as he dialled the memorized number.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby girl,” Adam smiled into the phone.

“Hey Papa,” Sophia smiled. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to have a chat,” Adam said settling back against the bed. “Your Dad and I are just heading out to the airport. We’re going to Texas for a few meetings.”

“Yeah, Dad called me last night to tell me,” Sophia remarked. “Is he okay?”

“Why?”

“He just seemed a little spacey,” Sebastian answered. “I don’t think he heard a word I said.”

“I think it’s just with Christmas coming up…”

“Oh yeah,” Sophia interrupted. “Tye’s booked us on a flight on the twenty-second. Is it okay if we stay with you guys? I just don’t think I could cope with a week of Uncle Brad.”

“You know you’re welcome anytime,” Adam smiled.

“I can’t wait for this Christmas,” Sophia gushed. “Tristan’s really getting into it this year. He’s already seen Santa three times.”

“That’s great,” Adam said as he wiped away a tear. “He’s getting so big. You know I sometimes worry that he’s going to forget me sometimes.”

“What?” Sophia laughed. “Where did that come from?”

“It’s just me getting silly in my old age,” Adam answered. “Never mind.”

“Is there something you want to talk about, Papa?” Sophia asked softly.

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you,” Adam answered. “And I’m proud of you. You’ve grown so much, and it makes my heart want to burst.”

“Okay Papa, put down the wine,” Sophia laughed.

“I’m not drunk,” Adam smiled. “I’m just telling you that you make me happy. I’m so proud to call you mine.”

“I’m proud to be yours,” Sophia said with a smile.

“I want you to always be happy,” Adam said. “No matter what you’re doing, you always have to be happy. And you need to look after Tristan. You’re such a wonderful mother. I want you to continue being the best. I know it’s not easy for you, but you are doing so good. You’ve got to keep up the good work.”

“Papa I’m going to be in LA in a few days,” Sophia said softly. “Do you want me to come early?”

“Of course not,” Adam smiled. “I told you I’m just being a silly old man.”

“Where’s Dad?”

“He’s downstairs packing the car.”

“And you’re really okay?”

“Yes,” Adam smiled. “I’m just trying to tell you that I love you. It’s nothing more.”

“Well I love you too,” Sophia sighed.

“I’m going to let you go,” Adam sighed. “We’ll talk later.”

“Please,” Sophia said. “Call me when you get to Texas.”

“Sure, baby girl.”

“Okay, love you, Papa.”

“Love you too, baby girl,” Adam choked out before hanging up.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“This will be your room for the next few days.” Adam and Kris followed the nurse into a small private room with two beds. “If you want to get settled I’m sure the doctor will be here soon to see you.”

“Thank you,” Kris smiled as he closed the hospital door behind her. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Adam breathed out. “At least they gave us two beds. Although I was hoping for a double bed.”

“Yeah, that was never going to happen,” Kris smiled. “We should get you into bed though.”

“You’re going to have to be quick,” Adam smirked. “That nurse said the doctor will be here soon.”

“I meant for you to have a rest,” Kris remarked dryly. “We were on the road for three hours. You must be tired.”

“I am a bit tired,” Adam remarked.

“Well come on then,” Kris said pushing Adam back towards the bed. “I’ll help you take your clothes off.”

“I know how to undress myself,” Adam laughed.

“Can’t you just let me help you?” Kris whispered as he ran his hands over Adam’s chest. “Let me be in charge this once.”

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “But when I get out of this hospital I am going to be such a bitch to you.”

“Deal,” Kris smiled as he pushed Adam’s jacket over his shoulders.

 

……………………………………………..

 

Adam sat next to Kris on his bed clasping as the doctor spoke. “Now like I told you last time, we will make a small cut at your groin. The surgery will last about an hour, and you will be up and walking around by tomorrow morning. We’ll wait twenty four hours and then reopen the cut and insert the prosthetic testicle.”

“How big is the cut going to be?” Adam asked.

“Around about two inches,” the doctor answered. “It’s a very small cut and it heels fast.”

“Am I going to be left with a scar?”

“A faint one,” the doctor answered. “Everything is going to look just like it looks now.”

“We’ve got kids,” Adam said looking at Kris. “They don’t know I’m here getting this done. Will I be able to hide this from them?”

“The scar will be easily hidden under your waistband,” the doctor answered. “But if you’re swimming or at the beach I would suggest just wearing shorts that cover it. The only person who should see it will be Kris.”

Adam gave Kris a look before turning back to the doctor. “And it’s going to be there for the rest of my life?”

“It’s fine,” Kris sighed squeezing Adam’s hand. “It’s just a little scar.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed.

“Well, that’s really all you need to know,” the doctor said standing up. “You’re booked in for surgery at six, so you have a few hours before then. If you need anything else just tell one of the nurses.”

“Thank you doctor,” Kris said standing to shake the doctor’s hand.

“And don’t worry,” the doctor smiled. “All the signs are pointing to a good outcome.”

“Thank you,” Adam smiled as the doctor walked out of the room.

Kris sat back down on the bed to take Adam’s hand back in his own. “Why don’t you lay down for a little bit?”

“Will you lay down with me?”

“Adam…”

“We’ll both fit,” Adam smirked pointing to the bed. “I just want to hold you for a little bit.”

Kris nodded his head as he stood up. “You lay down first.”

“You’re really enjoying this being in charge thing,” Adam remarked as he lay down on top of the bed.

“I could get used to it,” Kris answered as he climbed onto the bed beside Adam. “Now let’s try and have a little nap.”

“I’m going to be napping on the operating table,” Adam remarked.

“And I’m going to be pacing up and down,” Kris sighed. “So maybe let me have a nap.”

“Please don’t worry,” Adam sighed. “You know you don’t have to.”

“Can’t help it,” Kris whispered into Adam’s neck.

Adam wrapped his arm around Kris’s waist pulling him closer. “I wonder what the kids are doing?”

“Probably bitching at Brad,” Kris answered.

“It broke my heart leaving them today,” Adam remarked causing Kris to look up at him.

“And soon as you wake up you can call them,” Kris said causing Adam to nod. “You didn’t scare them, did you?”

“They all knew something was up,” Adam answered. “Sebastian knows something’s wrong.”

“They’ll forget all about it as soon as Christmas comes.”

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

“Don’t,” Kris warned. “We’re not doing this Adam.”

“I just want to know that you’ve gave me so much in our marriage,” Adam said looking up at the ceiling. “I really didn’t see you coming into my life.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “I really didn’t see you coming either.”

“We’ve made it work though,” Adam mused.

“Trying taking a nap,” Kris whispered a she snuggled into Adam’s side.

“Thank you.”

“What?” Kris asked opening his eyes.

“Thank you for loving me,” Adam whispered.

“Adam…”

“Let me say this,” Adam sighed. “I couldn’t bare leaving you and you not knowing this.”

“I already know it,” Kris sighed.

“Just know that if I could live the last twenty odd years over again, I wouldn’t change on second.”

“Me too,” Kris whispered. “But stop talking like this, because you’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m really not,” Adam whispered tightening his hold on Kris’s waist. “I’m not ready to go anywhere just yet.”


	45. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 45

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

Kris checked his watch once more before looking back at the wall in front of him. He had sat in the family waiting room exactly thirty-two minutes when the door burst open.

“Leila?”

“How dare you,” Leila snapped closing the waiting room door behind her.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Sebastian called me this morning in tears,” Leila snapped. “He was going on about Adam saying goodbye to him before he goes into hospital. I had threaten Brad before he told me anything.”

“Adam didn’t want…”

“I don’t care what Adam didn’t want,” Leila snapped. “He’s my son Kris. How dare you hide this from me.”

“I was respecting your son’s wishes,” Kris sighed.

“Fuck his wishes,” Leila snapped. “I should have known.”

“Look, will you come and sit down?” Kris asked taking Leila by the hand.

“Where is he?” Leila asked annoyed. “I’ve been walking around this hospital for an hour.”

“He’s in surgery,” Kris said holding Leila’s hand in his own.

“I tried to make it here before,” Leila sighed. “I didn’t want him going in before I saw him.”

“So Brad told you everything?”

“I can’t believe this is happening to him,” Leila said. “Cancer.”

“The doctor seems pretty certain having this surgery is going to remove it,” Kris said squeezing Leila’s hand.

“How long has he know?”

“A few weeks.”

“And you kept this from me for weeks?” Leila asked snatching her hand back from Kris. “If anything happens to him I’ll never forgive you, Kris.”

“He didn’t tell me either,” Kris sighed. “I only found out a few days ago. He’s been keeping it a secret. If I hadn’t followed him to a hotel I’d still be in the dark. I’d be at home right now thinking he’s at some meeting somewhere.”

Leila sat quietly for a few seconds before pulling her cell from her bag. “I have to call Eber and Neil…”

“You can’t do that,” Kris snapped grabbing his mother-in-law’s cell.

“They have a right to know,” Leila said standing up. “The kids should be here too. He needs his family around him right now.”

“He doesn’t want them to know,” Kris said trying to stay calm. “And I have to agree with him. Tell the kids now will only worry them.”

“Sebastian already knows something,” Leila pointed out. “How long before the others suspect too?”

“We’re doing this Adam’s way,” Kris said looking back at the white wall.

“I can’t not tell his Dad,” Leila said sitting back down. “Something bad could happen.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “When Adam comes out of surgery he can tell his Dad himself.”

“What if he doesn’t come out of the surgery?” Leila asked quietly.”

“Don’t be so fucking stupid,” Kris snapped. “The doctor knows what he’s doing.”

“He’s my son, Kris,” Leila said weakly.

“And he’s my husband,” Kris said putting his arm around Leila’s shoulder.

“Was he scared?”

“He was putting on a brave face.”

“And the doctor said things look good?”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed pulling Leila into his side. “He said it was caught early. They’re removing the testicle for tests, but they believe that the cancer hasn’t spread.”

“Will there be more tests?”

“They should know in a few weeks time,” Kris answered. “They run all the tests.”

“He’s strong,” Leila remarked. “He’s always been a fighter.”

“He told me a rotten ball wasn’t going to beat him,” Kris smirked causing Leila to shake her head.

“He always has had a way with words.”

“He… he was fixing things with Cassidy,” Kris stuttered. “When I went to the hotel, he and Cassidy were fixing all of his affairs. He was finalizing his will and everything.”

“He must have been so scared,” Leila said sadly. “Why didn’t he call me?”

“Because he didn’t want to make you scared,” Kris answered.

“He’s so going to get yelled at when he wakes up.”

“And then he’s going to get out of bed and go kill Brad for telling you,” Kris remarked dryly.

“He’s going to do as he’s told,” Leila said. “I don’t care if he thinks he’s a big strong man. Until he gets better I will be living with you. And I don’t care with you have to say about it either.”

“I’m sure you’ll be comfortable in the guest room,” Kris said looking down at his watch.

“How long?”

“Fifty minutes,” Kris answered. “They said it would only take an hour.”

“Okay,” Leila breathed out as she placed her hand back in Kris’s.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031

 

Flashback 2029

 

“Grampa?” Tristan yelled from the living room.

“Yeah?” Kris sighed.

“Why is Buddy on Tv?”

“Buddy’s always on TV,” Kris answered. “Now stop yelling.”

“Why did he break his bus?”

“What are you talking about?” Kris sighed as he walked from the kitchen to the living room.

“The man says his bus got broke,” Tristan explained. “Look.”

Kris looked towards the TV where pictures of Adam’s bus were being shown. “Tristan what is this?”

“Bus,” Tristan said pointing towards the TV.

Kris took a seat next to his grandson as he grabbed the remote to turn the TV up.

“Reports coming in say that the crush happened just under an hour ago,” the news reporter said over the pictures shown. “No news on if there are any injures. All calls to Adam Lambert’s people have been left unanswered.”

“Tristan go get your shoes on?”

“Are we going to get Buddy?”

“Just go get your shoes,” Kris said pushing his grandson out of the door while he grabbed his cell. “Get a coat too.”

“What’s going on?” Sophia asked coming into the living room.

“I’m taking you to Uncle Brad’s,” Kris said holding the cell to his ear. “Fuck,” he hissed snapping his cell shut.

“Dad what’s going on?”

Kris turned back to the TV to find the reporter talking about Adam’s show the night before. “I don’t know,” he confessed. “I have no fucking clue what’s going on.”

“Has Papa done something wrong?” Sophia asked looking at the TV.

“His… they’re saying his bus was in an accident,” Kris said quietly. “I just tried calling him and it went to voice mail.”

“Is he okay?” Sophia asked with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know honey,” Kris whispered.

“Call Uncle Tommy,” Sophia said causing Kris to nod his head.

“I’m probably worrying about…” Kris clenched his eyes shut.

“Voice mail?”

“Yeah.”

“What about Lane?”

“She’s on vacation this week,” Kris said dialling Adam’s number again.

“He’s okay, isn’t he Dad?”

“I don’t know,” Kris said looking back at the TV.

 

………………………………………………

 

Kris stayed in front of the TV as he continued to dial Adam and Tommy’s cells. “This is so fucked up.”

“Why aren’t they saying if anyone was injured or not?” Sophia asked.

“I don’t know honey.”

“Call him again.”

“I have,” Kris sighed. “I’ve called him none stop for the last ten minutes.”

“Maybe we should go to the airport,” Sophia said. “We should go to Papa. He could be in some hospital asking for us.”

“Let’s just wait for the news to come back on,” Kris said before trying Tommy’s cell again. “If something really bad had happened they would be reporting it by now. They’re already talking about another subject.”

“So why isn’t he answering his cell?” Sophia snapped. “He could be dead some…” Sophia froze as Kris’s cell began to ring. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know,” Kris breathed out looking at an unknown number.

“Answer it,” Sophia pushed.

Kris nodded his head before holding the cell to his ear. “Hello?”

“What the fucks going on?” Adam snapped. “There’s forty missed called from you. Is everything okay?”

“Adam,” Kris breathed out.

“Is he okay?” Sophia asked in a panic.

“Kris what’s going on?” Adam pressed. “Is everything okay?”

“Are you okay?” Kris asked finally shaking himself from his shock. “I mean, are you hurt or anything. Are you in the hospital?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Adam snapped. “I’m in the venue.”

“Your bus…”

“What about my bus?” Adam asked.

“It said on the news your bus was in an accident.”

“The driver backed into a wall at the venue,” Adam laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Kris snapped. “I’m sitting here thinking you’re dead.”

“Who says I’m dead?” Adam frowned.

“I’ve been calling you,” Kris snapped. “You weren’t answering and the news reporter kept talking about accidents. They showed the back of your bus all smashed up.”

“I wasn’t even on the bus,” Adam sighed. “I’ve been in the venue all morning. There’s problems with the lights.”

“I thought you were dead,” Kris whispered. “You didn’t answer your cell.”

“I left my cell in my jacket over the back of one of the seats while I was on stage,” Adam explained gently. “Baby I’m okay.”

“I was scared,” Kris confessed.

“Like I’d leave you,” Adam said warmly into the phone. “Face it Kris Allen, you’re stuck with me now.”

 

End of Flashback 2029

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

Kris wiped a tear from his eye as the hospital waiting room door opened. “Is he okay?”

“Everything went perfectly,” the doctor smiled.

“Thank god,” Leila breathed out as she came to stand behind her son-in-law.

“This is Adam’s Mom Leila,” Kris said stepping to the side.

“I want to know everything,” Leila said accepting the son’s outstretched hand.

“Like I said everything went like we wanted it to,” the doctor explained. “Adam is in recovery and should be waking up with the next thirty minutes.”

“Can I see him?” Kris asked.

“Of course,” the doctor smiled.

“I’m coming too,” Leila said pushing in front of Kris.

“That’s fine,” the doctor smiled. “If you want to follow me.”

“Don’t upset up,” Kris whispered as he followed the doctor.

“Don’t tell me how to deal with my own son.”

Kris stopped grabbing hold of Leila’s arm. “He’s my husband, and I am telling you not to upset him.”

Leila looked down at Kris’s hand on her arm causing him to let go. “I want to see if my son is okay.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded. “Okay,” he repeated. “I want that too.”

Leila walked past Kris to where the doctor stood holding open a door. “Here he is.”

“Thank you,” Leila smiled stepping inside.

“There are some forms you need to sign,” the doctor explained to Kris as he passed him.

“I’ll be out soon,” Kris said before closing the door behind him. Kris turned around to find Leila already sitting at Adam’s bedside.

“His color is terrible.”

“He’s been a little pale for weeks now,” Kris explained sitting down on the other side of Adam. “Plus he’s not got any makeup on.”

“I miss his face like this,” Leila smiled running a hand over Adam’s cheek. “He looks just like he did when he was eighteen.”

“You should keep the compliments for when he wakes up,” Kris smiled. “You know how he loves being admired.”

“I’m awake.”

Kris looked down to see Adam’s eyes open. “Hey baby.”

“Hi honey,” Leila smiled. “It’s me, Mom.”

“I lost a ball not my memory,” Adam remarked causing Kris to laugh. “You’re in trouble.”

“Me?” Kris frowned. “Why?”

“You ran and called her the moment they cut me open,” Adam answered.

“Actually your son called me,” Leila said. “In tears because he was worried about you.”

“Sebastian,” Kris said when Adam looked at him.

“I’m going to be okay, Mom,” Adam said quietly. “This is just a small little blimp.”

“I’ve already told your husband I’m moving in,” Leila said taking Adam’s hand in her own. “I don’t care what you have to say about it. It’s happening.”

“I’m too tired to argue,” Adam said closing his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Kris said standing up.

“Maybe we should get a nurse,” Leila added standing up.

“Or you could both side down and relax,” Adam remarked.

“But are you okay?” Kris asked. You’re not in pain or anything?”

“I think they gave me something for the pain,” Adam answered. “I do feel a little silly though.”

“Why?” Kris frowned.

“I was saying goodbye to everyone in case I didn’t wake up from this,” Adam explained. “Now I’ve woke up and I feel like I’ve just had an afternoon nap.”

“You were scared,” Kris said softly taking hold of Adam’s hand.

“I’m going to call your Dad,” Leila said standing up. “I’ll be back soon.”

Adam reached out taking Leila’s hand. “You can call Brad, but I don’t want Dad knowing.”

“He’s your father,” Leila sighed. “He has the right to know you’re sick.”

“I’m not dragging him into this as well,” Adam said letting go of his Mom. “This stays between us.”

“Adam…”

“Mom please,” Adam pleaded. “Just do this for me.”

“It’s not right Adam.”

“Please.”

“We can talk about this later,” Leila said reaching down to kiss Adam’s forehead. “I’ll go call Brad for you.”

“Thanks Mom.” Leila left one last kiss on Adam’s forehead before walking out of the room.

“She’s angry,” Kris said as soon as the door closed again.

“She’ll get over it.”

“Are you tired?” Kris asked as he stood up to lean over Adam’s bed.

“A little.”

“Go to sleep then.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I’m going to be here when you wake up.”

“I love you,” Adam smiled.

“I love you too,” Kris whispered before leaning down to kiss Adam’s lips.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

Brad let out a choked sob before hanging up the phone.

“Uncle Brad?”

Brad turned around to find Sebastian standing behind him. “Hey honey.”

“Was that my Dad?”

“Your Grandma,” Brad smiled. “Now we better get you to the gym.”

“Is Papa okay?”

“Yes,” Brad whispered leading Sebastian to the front door. “He’s already up and talking.”

Jacob watched with a frown on his face as his uncle and brother walked out of the house. “What’s up with these two?”

“Lots,” Gabe answered.

“They’ve been whispering with each other all day,” Jacob pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gabe smirked as he pulled Jacob into the living room. “They’re gone and your Uncle Cass took Elle shopping. We had the place to ourselves.”

“We’re not having sex in my uncles house,” Jacob said causing Gabe to laugh. “I was only going to ask if you wanted to make out.”

“Oh.”

“You know you’re a pervert at times,” Gabe smirked.

“I am not.”

“Your minds always in the gutter.”

“It is not,” Jacob frowned.

“Whatever you say,” Gabe smirked as he threw himself down onto the sofa.

“So Christmas is coming up.”

“Three more days,” Gabe smiled.

“This is our second Christmas as a couple.”

“Uh huh,” Gabe smiled as Jacob tugged himself into his side.

“And you’re going to be eighteen in a few months,” Jacob added.

“What are you getting at?” Gabe asked looking at his boyfriend.

“Sophia called me last night to tell me that she and Tye are going to a music thing in Vegas.”

“Cool,” Gabe nodded. “I’m going to be in Vegas after New Year. I’ve got my fight there.”

“The exact same time Sophia is,” Jacob smirked.

“Oh.”

“I was thinking of asking my Dad and Papa to let me go with Sophia.”

“That’s nice,” Gabe smiled. “I’m sure you will enjoy the music.”

“Of course,” Jacob smiled, “but I was thinking I might enjoy the boxing more.”

“Yeah right,” Gabe laughed pulling Jacob against his chest. “Like your parents are going to let us go away together.”

“I would be going with Sophia,” Jacob remarked.

“You can’t lie to your parents, Jake.”

“Why can’t I?” Jacob pouted.

“Because they don’t deserve that,” Gabe answered. “If you really want to come with me then you should ask them honestly. We can make sure we’re all going to the same hotel.”

“Like they’re going to let us share a room,” Jacob complained.

“Maybe I’ll come and tuck you in at night,” Gabe smirked.

“Maybe you’ll never see me naked again,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“I’m not the pervert here,” Gabe smirked. “You would probably break before I do.”

“Whatever,” Jacob sighed. “Maybe I will ask my Papa and Dad.”

“I think they would like that better than lying to them,” Gabe remarked as Jacob snuggled into him.

 

…………………………………………………

 

 

“He’s really sleepy,” Kris whispered as he ran a hand over Adam’s arm.

“It’ll be all the pills they’re giving him,” Leila remarked.

“He’s a lot weaker than I thought he would be.”

“He’s going to need a lot of rest when he gets home,” Leila pointed out. “He’s going to have to learn to sit on his behind.”

“And that will be your job,” Kris smirked. “I’m still getting over the time he had the flu and he insisted on wearing a vest with nothing under it to lunch.”

“He’s so pig headed,” Leila sighed.

“Wonder where he gets that from?” Kris asked trying to hide his smirk.

“You’re lucky my son is sleeping,” Leila whispered with a smile. “Or I’d come over there and kick your skinny little ass.”

“Yeah, I have no idea where he gets his personality from.”

 

…………………………………….

 

Adam’s dream

 

Adam stood by Kris’s side looking out into the sea as the wind blew around them.

“It’s quiet here.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed as he looked at his husband.

“There’s no people here.”

“No paps,” Adam smiled. “It’s nice.”

“It’s healthy.”

Adam turned to look at his husband again. “It’s too quiet.”

“But you need it.”

“Need what?” Adam frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“If you don’t slow down you’re going to get more sick.”

“I’m going to be fine,” Adam sighed. “You heard what the doctor said.”

“You keep doing what you’re doing and you’re going to leave your kids without a Papa.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that,” Adam sighed as he looked back towards the sea.

“It’s quiet here.”

“What?”

“There’s no people here.”

 

End of Adam’s Dream

 

Flash Forward 2031

 

Adam opened his eyes causing Kris to smile at him. “You okay?”

“I had a dream?”

“A nice one I hope,” Kris smiled as he leaned over Adam to give him a kiss.

“I don’t know,” Adam said looking around the room confused. “I think we were at the beach.”

“That’s nice.”

“Where’s my Mom?”

“She went home for the night,” Kris answered. “She’s going to pop in on the kids.”

“When did the doctor say the other thing was happening?” Adam asked taking hold of Kris’s hand.

“Tomorrow morning at eight.”

“Then I get to go home?”

“Then you’re coming home,” Kris whispered.

“Is it silly that a small part of me didn’t think I was going to get home?”

“No,” Kris answered shaking his head. “That’s not silly, but you’re okay. You’ll get home and we’ll have the best Christmas ever.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled softly. “The best.”

“Do you want anything?” Kris asked stroking Adam’s head.

“Sing to me,” Adam whispered as he closed his eyes. “Sing that song that was playing in the car on the way up here.”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate,” Kris sighed.

“Please.”

“Adam, I’m not going to sing you a song about heaven,” Kris sighed heavily.

“Heaven’s right here baby,” Adam whispered. “Sing it for me.”

Kris nodded his head before gripping hold of Adam’s hand tight.

“Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven. Will it be the same, if I saw you in heaven. I must be strong, and carry on. Cause I don’t belong, here in heaven.”

Adam smiled softly as Kris wiped a tear away from his cheek. “Keep going,” he whispered.

“Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in heaven. Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven. I’ll find my way, through night and day. Cause I know I just can’t stay. Here in heaven.”

Adam reached up to wipe away the tear from his husband’s cheek.

“Time can bring you down, time can bend your knee. Time can break your heart, having begging you please, begging please…” Kris choked out the last word before burying his chest in Adam’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Adam whispered as he rubbed Kris’s back. “I told you this is already heaven for me. I’m not going anywhere else. I promise.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“I’m being serious now, Uncle Brad.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Brad pouted as he folded his arms.

“So is it good or not?”

“It’s a t-shirt,” Sebastian sighed. “Don’t you think Papa would like it?”

“Maybe,” Sebastian shrugged looking around the store.

“Please Uncle Brad,” Sebastian groaned. “I really want to get Papa something great this year for Christmas.”

“Your Papa’s Jewish,” Brad pointed out.

“His religion is fashion,” Sebastian remarked. “I really want to pick the right thing. That’s why I asked you to come.”

“Well if you want to pick the right thing I suggested put down the horrible t-shirt,” Brad remarked. “Before you get a rash or something.”

“You said it was okay.”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” Brad said. “Now, I do know your Papa is in the market for a new jacket. How much money do you have?”

“A few hundred,” Sebastian shrugged. “But I have to buy my Dad something too.”

“Plaid,” Brad shrugged. “There that’s your Dad sorted.”

“Do I have enough money for Papa’s jacket?”

“When you said a couple of hundred, you did mean a couple of hundred thousand, right?”

“Seriously?” Sebastian groaned.

“I’m sure I can help you out,” Brad shrugged. “I know the guy who designed the jacket.”

“And my Papa would really like it if I got the jacket?”

“I’m sure he will love it,” Brad smiled as he placed his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry you know. Your Papa is going to be okay.”

“Yeah everyone keeps saying that,” Sebastian sighed.

“He’ll be home tonight,” Brad said quietly. “Then it’s Christmas tomorrow. Lots of good things to look forward to.”

“And when he comes home from the hospital that’s the end of it?” Sebastian asked looking away from Brad. “He doesn’t need to do anything else.”

“Just lots of rest.”

“The rest of them don’t know,” Sebastian remarked.

“That’s the way your Papa wants it,” Brad said. “If he had his way you wouldn’t know either. It’s just because you’re a smart kid. You had to guess.”

“Is it cancer?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“It’s gone,” Brad said squeezing Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Good,” Sebastian breathed out. “We should probably carry on shopping before they get home.”

“Yeah,” Brad smiled. “We should go get the jacket, and then maybe you and I could grab ice cream for everyone.”

“You don’t eat ice cream,” Sebastian frowned. “You said it goes right to your ass.”

“I talk out of my ass most of the time,” Brad shrugged causing Sebastian to laugh.

 

………………………………………………..

 

Kris reached around to wrap the seat belt around Adam’s waist. “We better hurry. I want to get home before it gets dark.”

“I feel like my balls… ball is the size of melon,” Adam complained.

“Nice,” Kris frowned. “Anything else you would like to share with your mother?”

Adam looked behind Kris where Leila stood shaking her head. “Sorry Mom.”

“I’m sure your balls are still the same size.”

“Really?” Kris groaned pulling himself out of the car. “You Lambert’s really don’t know where the line is drawn, do you?”

“I’ll go ahead,” Leila said reaching in the car to kiss Adam’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home.”

“We’ll be right behind you.”

Kris climbed into the car as Leila’s car passed them. “She’s moving in you know.”

“Yep,” Adam smirked. “Come on, take me home.”

Kris smiled wide before starting up the car. “With pleasure.”

 

………………………………….

 

“Leave it,” Kris sighed as Adam reached for his cell again.

“Come on,” Adam groaned. “I only wanted to see how many texts I have.”

“Complete rest,” Kris said. “Why don’t you take in the scenery,” he added pointing of out the car window.

Adam let out a bored sigh before turning to look out of his window. “Where are we?”

“Just hitting Malibu.”

Adam frowned as he looked out onto the beach. “I’ve seen this before.”

“It’s Malibu shore,” Kris shrugged. “We’ve been here before. This is where we took Sophia when she was a baby.”

“After that,” Adam said. “In the hospital.”

“Well we drove this way coming up,” Kris said.

“We were standing on the beach,” Adam said looking out into the sea. “You liked this place.”

“It’s quiet,” Kris shrugged. “Not a lot of people.”

“That’s what you said.”

“When?” Kris frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“In the hospital,” Adam pressed. “You told me I had to slow do. If I didn’t slow down I was going to leave the kids without a Papa.”

“I never said that to you,” Kris frowned. “You must have been dreaming.”

“I don’t know,” Adam frowned. “But it was this place. Right here.”

“It must have been a dream, baby,” Kris said reaching over to rub Adam’s arm. “You were on a lot of medication.”

Adam nodded his head before looking back at the sea. “I think I know what I want for my Christmas.”

“That damn jacket,” Kris sighed. “I know. You’ve been telling me for weeks. It will just have to be a birthday gift because I don’t have the time to go get it now.”

“I want a house in Malibu,” Adam said looking at the beach. “Right here.”

“We’ve had a house on the beach before,” Kris pointed out. “You made me sell it because you burn easily.”

“I want to relax at the beach,” Adam pressed. “You said so too. I need to slow down.”

“Okay,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s hand. “If you want a house on the beach, then… okay. Let’s just get you home though.”

Adam kept his eyes on the sea as the car moved down the road. “A nice house on the beach where I can rest,” Adam said to himself. “Where our grandkids can stay.”

“Okay,” Kris agreed as he rubbed Adam’s hand. “Whatever you say.”

 

End of Flashback 2032


	46. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 46

 

Flash Forward 2031 Christmas Day

 

“I hear footsteps,” Kris whispered as he snuggled into Adam’s side.

“Keep your eyes closed and pretend we’re sleeping,” Adam whispered.

“I can hear you, Buddy.”

Adam opened one of his eyes to find Tristan standing at the end of the bed. “Hey big guy.”

“I think Santa’s been,” Tristan whispered.

“I don’t think so,” Kris smiled. “It’s a little early, baby.”

“But there are lots and lots of presents in the living room,” Tristan said as he climbed onto the bed. “I peeked.”

“Are you allowed to peek?”

“Mommy and Daddy are still asleep,” Tristan whispered.

Kris stretched up to look at the alarm clock. “Five in the morning,” he groaned. “Seriously, Tristan?”

“Santa left me gifts,” Tristan whispered with a wide smile on his face.

“Yeah, we’re going to have to get up,” Adam said sitting up. “Okay honey, you go wake the others and we’ll get dressed.”

“Thank you Buddy,” Tristan yelled before jumping off of the bed.

“Today is going to be long,” Adam said as he threw himself back against the pillow.

“You should stay in bed,” Kris said as he climbed out of bed.

“And miss the gift opening?”

“I don’t want you getting tired,” Kris said reaching over to stroke Adam’s hair. “You can stay in bed and I can call you when breakfast is ready.”

“I’m going to sit on my chair and watch my kids open their gifts,” Adam said causing Kris to nod his head.

“Put on your robe then,” Kris smiled.

“Plus I want my gifts too,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to laugh.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Santa must really love you,” Sebastian sighed as he watched Tristan open yet another gift. “How many hours have we been here?”

“This is the last one,” Kris remarked.

“Then Auntie Elle is going to play with me,” Tristan said excited.

“Lucky Auntie Elle,” Sebastian smirked.

“Why don’t we all open our gifts now,” Adam smiled as he sat on his chair while everyone else sat on the floor.

“Come sit with us Buddy,” Tristan said waving his small hand in the air.

“I’m okay,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah, leave Buddy where he is,” Sebastian said as he walked over to hand Adam his gift. “This one’s yours.”

“You didn’t have to buy me anything,” Adam smiled.

“You said if you didn’t get any gift you were going to hunt Santa down and cut off his beard,” Elle remarked.

“You can’t hurt Santa,” Tristan pouted.

“Buddy was only joking,” Kris reassured.

“Open it,” Sebastian smiled sitting on the edge of Adam’s seat. “It’s sort of a Christmas and birthday gift rolled into one.”

Adam ran his hand over the wrapping paper before pulling at the ribbon. “You’ve wrapped it so… oh my god.”

“What?” Kris frowned.

“How…who told you about this?” Adam asked looking at his youngest son.

“Uncle Brad helped,” Sebastian shrugged. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Adam laughed softly. “I can’t believe you got me this. How could you afford this?”

“Like I said, Uncle Brad helped,” Sebastian answered.

“What size is it?” Jacob asked.

“Not your size,” Adam said holding the jacket close to his chest.

“This one’s yours, Dad,” Sebastian smiled handing Kris a box.

“I hope its not a matching jacket,” Kris smirked as he opened up the box. “What is this?”

“It’s the guitar pick, strings, and music sheet from that song you’re always playing,” Sebastian explained. “Uncle Brad helped with these too.”

“What is it?” Adam asked trying to peek over Kris’s head to see.

“The Beatles Let it Be,” Kris asked showing Adam the sheet music. “Sebastian this is too much.”

“I told you Uncle Brad helped,” Sebastian shrugged. “The guy that designed the jacket had them on the wall in his studio. I just thought you guys deserved something special this year.”

“That’s very sweet,” Adam smiled as he tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

“Plus you guys bought me that really cool bike.”

“Santa bought you that,” Tristan frowned as he opened up his last present.

“Right,” Sebastian smiled. “Of course he did.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“This has to be the most easy going Christmas we’ve ever spent together,” Adam said as he stretched out on Kris’s old easy boy chair.

“I think we’ve deserved it,” Kris said as he sat on the floor by Adam’s feet. “We’ve had a weird year.”

Adam nodded his head as he looked towards Sophia and Tye sitting together. “Are they a couple or not?”

“I have no clue,” Kris sighed. “They seem very close.”

“Did Sophia tell you Colton dropped out of her class?”

“I guess he didn’t like your threat to call his father,” Kris smirked.

“I hope they’re together,” Adam remarked as he watched Sophia laugh. “I think Tye’s good for her.”

“Plus we know he’s not going to hurt her,” Kris added. “But that doesn’t mean we can push them together. If they want to be a couple they will be, but they don’t need us pushing them.”

“I know, I know,” Adam sighed. “I’m too tired to push anyone anywhere.”

“Maybe you should go to bed,” Kris said getting up on his knees to kneel in front of Adam.

“I’ve only been awake an hour,” Adam frowned.

“It’s going to be a long day,” Kris remarked. “Brad and Cassidy should be here soon, maybe you should take a nap.”

“But he just woke up,” Elle whined as she started to climb up on Adam’s chair.

“Don’t,” Kris said pulling her back. “Leave Papa alone, baby.”

“But I want a cuddle,” Elle complained.

“I’ll give you a cuddle,” Kris sighed.

“I want a cuddle from Papa.”

“I don’t want you sitting on Papa’s knee right now,” Kris tried to explain.

“Why?”

“Because…”

“Okay,” Adam sighed holding up his hands. “Elle come and sit on the arm of the chair and I can give you a cuddle. Kris you go and do something.”

“But…”

“Go frame your new sheet music,” Adam said gently. “I’m sure there’s a place on your studio wall for it.”

Kris stood up from the floor as he watched Elle climb onto the chair. “I mean it. Do not sit on your Papa’s knee.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Elle frowned as she watched Kris walk away.

“He’s crazy,” Adam shrugged before smiling at his daughter. “Having a good Christmas so far?”

“I love my new guitar,” Elle smiled as she rested her head on Adam’s shoulder.

“Well I guess Santa thought if you were going to be a big famous singer you have to have the right tools for the job.”

“Papa,” Elle giggled. “I’m eleven.”

“And?”

“And I know all about Santa.”

“What about Santa?” Tristan asked as he tried to climb up on the other arm of the chair.

“He’s been a very busy man,” Adam said quickly. “He’s probably tucked up in bed right now.”

“Can I write Santa a thank you letter?” Tristan asked causing Adam to smile.

“You’re very sweet for a four-year-old.”

“Cheeks said I get it from him,” Tristan smiled wide.

“Yeah right,” Elle scoffed.

“And it’s Granddad,” Adam corrected. “You don’t call him Cheeks.”

“He said it’s Cheeks,” Tristan shrugged. “I called him Granddad and he pouted.”

“I’m so glad I have normal Grandparents,” Elle mused.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Come here,” Gabe whispered as he tugged Jacob towards his bedroom.

“Oh we are not having sex now,” Jacob laughed. “It’s Christmas morning. Shouldn’t you be praying right now or something.”

“I want to give you something,” Gabe whispered as he pushed Jacob into his bedroom.

“Seriously?” Jacob laughed.

“A gift,” Gabe said rolling his eyes. “Do you ever think of anything but sex?”

“You already gave me a gift,” Jacob remarked.

“This one is a little more personal,” Gabe said pushing Jacob down on the bed.

“This is about sex.”

Gabe shook his head before grabbing an envelope from Jacob’s bedside table. “Open it.”

“Wrap it yourself?”

“You’re in a funny mood today,” Gabe sighed.

“What is this?”

“I got a call from my lawyer…”

“Again,” Jacob frowned. “What do your parents want now?”

“Nothing,” Gabe shrugged, “but my lawyer was pointing out that I don’t have a next of kin. He said I sort of need one in case anything ever happens to me.”

“And you want me to be that?” Jacob asked.

“When you turn eighteen you can,” Gabe explained. “You just need to sign it.”

“So for my Christmas gift you are giving me the right to turn off your life support machine if anything happens to you?” Jacob frowned. “Seriously?”

“It’s a plan,” Gabe explained.

“I don’t plain to kill you,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to laugh.

“I want to spend my life with you,” Gabe said kneeling down to look at Jacob. “This is the first step. You become my next of kin now, and in the future we can make another step.”

“Marriage?” Jacob asked looking down at the paperwork.

“I told you before I want to marry you,” Gabe shrugged. “And in my family we always marry early.”

“Because you can’t have sex before marriage,” Jacob remarked. “You’re all horny.”

“Funny,” Gabe remarked dryly. “My brother’s all got married right out of high school.”

“Are you trying to kill my Papa or something?”

“Ha, ha.”

“Why now?” Jacob asked.

“You’re finishing high school in June,” Gabe explained. “I just want to make sure you’re really mine, I guess.”

“What are you taking about?”

“We haven’t talked about your plans after school,” Gabe said. “I mean, I know you’re going to some sort of fashion college, but you haven’t told me where.”

“I don’t know yet,” Jacob shrugged. “But what’s that got to do with us?”

“I’ve been researching fashion designers,” Gabe answered. “Most of them studied in other countries. Like London or Paris.”

“I’m not going to London or Paris,” Jacob laughed. “You really think my Papa would let that happen.”

“I don’t think you’re going to be staying in LA though,” Gabe remarked. “There’s great things going to happen to you soon, and I don’t think you’re going to find them in LA.”

“If I do go anywhere It won’t be far,” Jacob remarked.

“I just want to make sure we’re going to be okay.”

“Of course we are,” Jacob said reaching out to take Gabe’s face in his hands.

“I know a few years aren’t going to matter when we have a lifetime together, but I just want to make sure we get through it.”

“I’ll sign the paper,” Jacob said rubbing his thumb over Gabe’s lip.

“You’ll need your parents permission,” Gabe said.

“That’s not the only thing I’m going to need their permission for,” Jacob remarked. “I’m going to ask them about Vegas today.”

“Today?” Gabe groaned. “While I’m here?”

“And Sophia’s here,” Jacob remarked. “She can help me talk them around.”

“I’m going to get my ass handed to me,” Gabe complained.

“Probably,” Jacob shrugged.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“So we tell them after lunch?”

“Tell them?” Sophia asked with a laugh. “Are you crazy?”

“We’ll we’re flying back to New York in the morning,” Tye answered. “Shouldn’t we tell them now?”

“We aren’t telling them anything,” Sophia frowned. “I thought you knew that.”

“We’re just going to do it?”

“Pretty much,” Sophia shrugged. “Now how are we going to convince my Dad and Papa to let Jacob come to Vegas with us?”

“Ask?” Tye said with an unsure look.

“Ask?” Sophia scoffed. “You really think my Papa’s going to fall for that?”

“I don’t know,” Tye sighed. “I just want today to go without any arguments.”

“Then we do this my way,” Sophia smirked.

“If you say so.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

Adam waited until Kris and Cassidy took the plates into the dining room before pulling Brad over into the corner of the kitchen. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Brad smiled. “Why am I being thanked?”

“Sebastian gave us his gifts.”

“Oh that,” Brad smiled. “That was nothing. I thought you and Kris deserved something special this year.”

“They must have cost you a fortune.”

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Brad shrugged. “So how are you feeling?”

“A little sore,” Adam answered. “But okay I guess.”

“How does it look?” Brad asked pointing down at Adam’s crotch.

“I am not showing you my balls,” Adam answered dryly.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen them before,” Brad sulked.

“They look exactly the same.”

“Really?”

“Well, they look a little red and swollen,” Adam shrugged. “Maybe a little angry.”

“I’m sure Kris is taking great care of them,” Brad smirked.

“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed. “If he had his way I would be bandaged up and tied to the bed.”

“So that’s what he’s into?” Brad laughed causing Adam to roll his eyes. “Come on, that was funny.”

“Sure,” Adam said rolling his eyes again.

“What?” Brad frowned. “Did the doctor take your sense of humor as well as your ball?”

“Just don’t say anything like that in front of Kris,” Adam warned. “He doesn’t find any of this funny.”

“You’re going to be okay, you know,” Brad said seriously.

“I know.”

“I’m being serious,” Brad said turning Adam’s chin so that he was looking at him. “You’re going to be okay.”

You’re a good friend,” Adam whispered as he wrapped his arms around Brad to give him a hug.

“Are you hitting on me?” Brad mumbled into Adam’s shoulder.

“I’m being nice,” Adam answered dryly.

“I think you’re hitting on me.”

“Oh I give up,” Adam sighed as he pushed Brad away.

“I can’t believe you are hitting on me on Christmas day,” Brad said shaking his head.

“What’s this?”

Adam let out as sigh as Kris walked towards him. “It’s nothing.”

“Your husband was hitting on me,” Brad said folding his arms cross his chest.

“He was, was he?” Kris smirked.

“He was trying to show me his angry looking balls,” Brad said moving to stand beside Kris so he could look at Adam.

“I was not.”

“Angry looking balls?” Kris frowned.

“His words,” Brad said. “They kind of match the angry looking face he now has.”

“Maybe you should leave,” Kris whispered nudging Brad towards the door.

“Why?”

“Oh I think it would be good for you,” Kris answered not taking his eyes off Adam’s pissed off face.

“Why?” Brad repeated.

“Because you’re about to have angry looking balls yourself if you don’t get out of my kitchen,” Adam snapped.

“I’m going,” Brad said walking backwards. “I can see that ball jokes are a no no right now.”

“You really know how to scare a guy,” Kris laughed as he stepped in front of Adam. “Breath baby.”

“He’s so… I don’t even know what he is,” Adam sighed. “He pushes my buttons.”

“He only jokes because he cares,” Kris remarked.

“He’s joking about having my ball removed,” Adam sighed heavily.

“His jokes aren’t funny,” Kris sighed.

“I know he’s only trying to take my mind off of the cancer,” Adam said. “He’s just got a weird way of doing it.”

“Come on,” Kris said taking Adam’s hand in his own. “Lunch is going to get cold.”

Yeah,” Adam nodded as he turned walk out of the kitchen. “Jacob?”

“Uncle Cass told me to come get you guys,” Jacob said as he stood frozen at the kitchen door.

“How long have you been standing there?” Kris asked cautiously.

“Long enough,” Jacob answered as he looked Adam in the eye.

 

…………………………………………………

 

Adam stole another look at Jacob across the table as everyone chatted around them. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jacob answered quietly before looking back down at his plate.

“What’s wrong?” Gabe whispered leaning in to Jacob’s side.

Jacob looked at his boyfriend before looking at his Papa. “Nothing,” he answered.

“So,” Sophia said causing everyone to look at her. “I have something to say.”

“Now?” Tye whispered. “When your Papa has a knife in your hand.”

“What’s going on?” Kris asked looking at Sophia.

“There’s a music thing happening in Vegas in a few weeks,” Sophia began. “Tye and I are going to it, and we were just wondering if Jacob can come. It’s sort of our Christmas gift to him.”

“You want us to let Jacob go with you to Vegas?” Kris asked with a smirk. “Are you serious?”

“What am I going to do to him?” Sophia frowned. “It’s only for two days.”

“Just you Tye and Jacob?” Cassidy asked.

Adam turned to look at Gabe. “And where will you be?”

“I have a fight that weekend,” Gabe answered.

“I bet I can guess where your fight is,” Adam remarked.

“So can he come?” Sophia asked carefully.

“I don’t…”

“Sure,” Adam shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“You don’t?” Kris frowned. “Maybe we should talk about this.”

“He’s seventeen now,” Adam said looking at Jacob. “And he’s going to be with his big sister.”

“And his big sister is Sophia,” Brad pointed out.

“Hey,” Sophia frowned.

“What?” Brad asked innocently.

“That sounded like an insult,” Sophia answered.

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “Holding up his hand to stop Brad from answering. “Let’s just enjoy our nice Christmas lunch.”

“Does that mean I can go?” Jacob asked.

“We’ll talk,” Kris answered with a small smile.

“That means yes,” Adam whispered causing Jacob to smile softly.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“Dad?”

Kris looked up from the TV to find Jacob standing in front of him. “Hey honey.”

“Where is everyone?” Jacob asked settling down next to Kris on the sofa.

“Cassidy went with Sebastian for a ride around the park on his new bike. Sophia and Tye are trying to convince Tristan to go to sleep, and your Papa, Uncle Brad and Elle are trying find outfits to go with his new jacket,” Kris listed off. “Where’s Gabe?”

“He fell asleep on my bed,” Jacob answered. “I think this Christmas has been a little much for him.”

“It’s Christmas with us,” Kris laughed. “It’s always a little much. Just be happy your Mama and Granddad went to visit Uncle Daniel this year.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Papa okay?”

Kris let out a deep sigh before turning the TV off. “How much did you really hear?”

“Enough to know that Papa’s sick.”

“He’s going to be fine,” Kris pressed. “He just needed to go into hospital for a few days.”

“Dad, I’m seventeen not seven,” Jacob remarked. “You can tell me the truth.”

“He had some sort of lump in his testicle,” Kris explained. “The doctor thought it would be best to remove the testicle.”

“And that means the lumps gone?”

“Well the doctor seems pretty satisfied with how everything went,” Kris answered. “But there is going to have to be more tests done. They want to make sure that it hasn’t spread.”

“Is he in pain?” Jacob asked with a shaky voice.

“No sweetheart,” Kris sighed as he wrapped his arm around Jacob’s shoulder. “He’s taken it pretty well. Better that any of us really.”

“Who knows?”

“Uncle Brad and Uncle Cass knew first,” Kris answered. “Then Sebastian guessed and called your Grandma.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“He just didn’t want you to worry,” Kris remarked. “And you shouldn’t worry, Jacob. Your Papa’s going to be just fine.”

“I don’t think I’m going to go to Vegas with Sophia,” Jacob sighed.

“You’re going,” Kris said. “You’re not going to sit around here and mop while your boyfriends away.”

“I want to stay with Papa.”

“Your Papa will be here when you get back.”

“Is he going back to hospital again?” Jacob asked as he looked towards the blank TV screen.

“No,” Kris answered as he squeezed Jacob’s shoulder. “We’re going to wait for the test results to come back.”

“What happens if they find something?”

“We’ll worry about that if it happens.”

“But what if it happens?”

“Honey, you can’t think about that,” Kris sighed as he pulled Jacob into his side. “Your Papa’s a strong man. Whatever the outcome of the results are we’re going to get through this. All of us.”

“Papa really is strong,” Jacob agreed.

“Completely.” Kris grabbed the remote to turn the TV on again.

“What are you watching?”

“Some old Christmas movie.”

“It’s black and white,” Jacob frowned.

“Yeah,” Kris laughed. “You know, you can go help your Papa find the perfect outfit for the jacket. I don’t mind sitting alone.”

Jacob looked at the TV before snuggling closer the Kris. “I think I’ll stay here.”

“Are you passing up the chance to sort out your Papa’s closet just to sit with me?” Kris frowned.

“I like sitting with you,” Jacob mumbled into his Dad’s chest.

Kris smiled warmly as he rested his cheek on Jacob’s head. “Want to watch one of the musicals that’s on?”

“How gay do you think I am?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is,” Jacob answered smirking into Kris’s chest.

 

……………………………………………

 

“He’s impossible,” Tye sighed as he watched Tristan roll onto his side.

“He’s finally asleep,” Sophia whispered.

“Two hours past his bed time,” Tye remarked.

“He thinks Santa’s coming back tonight,” Sophia shrugged. “He doesn’t want to miss him this time.”

“He’s going to be very disappointed in the morning,” Tye smirked. “When Bo and I were little my Dad’s used to wrap up our gifts over and over again so we could open them in the morning. It used to go on for days.”

“You were really stupid when you were a kid, weren’t you?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It was a fun game,” Tye shrugged.

“How long did it take you to realize they were the same gifts and not new ones?”

“Only a few days,” Tye mumbled.

“Thank god Tristan has my brains,” Sophia remarked.

Tye rolled his eyes as he climbed onto the bed beside Sophia. “So they all took the trip to Vegas pretty well.”

“I knew they would.”

“Are you going to tell them?” Tye asked studying Sophia’s face.

“No,” Sophia answered as she stroked Tristan’s hair.

“Are you going to tell Jacob and Gabe?”

“Only when we get to Vegas,” Sophia shrugged.

“They are all going to be so pissed when they find out,” Tye sighed running a hand through his hair.

“By the time they find out it will be too late to do anything about it,” Sophia remarked.

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Sophia smirked as she leaned over Tristan to kiss Tye on the lips.

 

End of Flash Forward 2031


	47. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 47

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“I still can’t believe I’m here,” Jacob smirked as he looked out of the Vegas hotel window.

“Believe it,” Gabe smiled. “Now are you coming back to bed?”

“Can’t,” Jacob shrugged keeping his eyes on the window.

Gabe climbed off of the bed to come and stand behind his boyfriend. “Why can’t you?”

“The minute I climb into bed with you I know my Papa is going to call,” Jacob explained.

“He doesn’t even know we’re sharing a hotel,” Gabe said. “They think I’m in another hotel.”

“No they don’t,” Jacob scoffed. “They know exactly what’s going on.”

“Really?”

“They’re not stupid.”

“Why did they let you come then?” Gabe frowned. “They’re usually all about keeping us apart for long periods of time.”

“Maybe they trust Sophia to watch us.”

“Yeah right,” Gabe scoffed.

“Yeah that can’t be right,” Jacob smiled as he turned to look at Gabe. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Gabe mouthed.

“We’re alone in a hotel room,” Jacob smirked wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck.

“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

“In Vegas.”

“Again, that’s what I’ve been saying,” Gabe smiled pulling Jacob against him.

“We could totally have loud sex and no one would hear.”

“Oh we can’t do that,” Gabe said shaking his head.

“Excuse me?”

“I have a fight tomorrow,” Gabe moving away from Jacob. “I can’t have sex before a fight.”

“I’m not fighting tomorrow,” Jacob frowned. “Why am I being denied sex?”

“Come on,” Gabe laughed. “You should know the rules of boxing by now.”

“So what the hell do we do now?” Jacob asked looking around the hotel room.

“Cuddle?”

“If your boxing buddies could see you now,” Jacob smirked.

“They know I like to cuddle,” Gabe shrugged.

“How would they… you know what, I don’t want to know.”

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“What do you mean?” Kris frowned as he looked across the table at his husband.

“What are you not understanding?”

“You want to invite five hundred of your closest friends to your birthday party.”

“That’s what I said,” Adam said taking a sip of his coffee. “And don’t say I can’t. I feel fine, and it’s not until the end of the month. I’m sure if I take things easy I can do it.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Kris explained.

“So what’s the problem?”

“You don’t have five hundred close friends,” Kris smirked.

“I do so,” Adam frowned. “I’m a very popular person.”

“Name them.”

“What?”

“Name some of your close friends,” Kris pressed.

“Okay,” Adam frowned as he looked at his coffee mug. “There’s Brad and Cassidy.”

“And?”

“Allison and Neil.”

“They’re family,” Kris pointed out. “And so are Brad and Cassidy. Name others.”

“Well there’s guys from Idol…”

“Who we haven’t seen in almost four years,” Kris remarked.

“Tommy,” Adam blurted out. “Ha… he’s a friend.”

“Who you pay,” Kris smirked.

“I have hundreds of friends in LA,” Adam said annoyed. “Friends I’ve known longer than you.”

“And you haven’t seen them in months,” Kris shrugged. “Some of the years.”

“I text.”

“Face it,” Kris smiled reaching over to take Adam’s hand. “Your closest friends are me and the kids.”

“Whatever.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Kris laughed. “You’re a family man now. I love that about you.”

“So you think that I’ve abandoned all my other friends just to hang out with my kids?” Adam frowned.

“That’s exactly what you’ve done,” Kris answered. “When was the last time you went out?”

“I went shopping yesterday,” Adam shrugged.

“To the toy store with Elle,” Kris smirked. “Face it. Your days of being Mr. Social are long over.”

“I’m still inviting five hundred people to my birthday party,” Adam shrugged. “I don’t care if I know them or not.”

“Okay baby,” Kris smiled as he patted Adam’s hand.

 

……………………………………………

 

“What if they’re having sex?”

“And?”

“I don’t want to walk in on your brother and his boyfriend having sex,” Tye whispered as he stood outside of Jacob and Gabe’s hotel room.

“I’ll knock first,” Sophia said as she banged on the hotel door. “Jake roll away from your boyfriend.”

“Why can’t we just do this in the morning?” Tye complained.

“I want to do it now,” Sophia said.

“It’s two in the morning.”

“Which means they’re probably no crowds down there,” Sophia pointed out. “It’s the perfect time to do it.”

“We are going to be in so much trouble for this,” Tye grumbled as the hotel door opened to reveal Gabe standing in his boxers.

“What?”

“Nice,” Sophia smirked as she looked Gabe up and down. “Isn’t my brother a lucky boy?”

“I’m right here,” Tye complained.

“And you don’t look like that,” Sophia complained.

“Can I help you both?”

“I need you and Jacob to come with us,” Sophia answered.

“He’s asleep.”

“So wake him up.”

“Why?”

“We need your help.”

“I’m not waking him up,” Gabe said as he tried to close the door. “Come back in the morning.”

“I told you,” Tye complained.

“Jacob,” Sophia yelled causing Gabe to pull the door open again.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Jacob,” Sophia repeated.

“She’s not going to give up,” Tye remarked.

“Yeah I can see that,” Gabe sighed.

“Jacob?”

“What?” Jacob grumbled from the dark room.

“Great,” Gabe sighed. “Now he’s going to be moody.”

“Get your ass out of bed,” Sophia called out.

“Sophia?”

“Move Jake.” Gabe moved to the side as he pushed the door open. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“What?” Jacob frowned looking down at himself.

“Why are you wearing silk pyjamas?” Sophia asked.

“I was sleeping.”

“You brought your pyjamas to Vegas?” Sophia smirked. “When you’re sharing a bed with that?”

Gabe frowned as he covered his chest with his hands. “Can you tell us what’s going on?”

“We need your help,” Sophia answered.

“With what?” Jacob frowned. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“I said that,” Tye pointed out.

“Shut up, you,” Sophia sighed. “Tye and I are going to do something and we need you and Gabe there.”

“Oh god, they’ve killed someone and now they’re going to bury them in the dessert,” Gabe groaned as he leaned against the door frame.

“What kind of bitch do you think I am?” Tye, Gabe and Jacob all shared the same look causing Sophia to roll her eyes. “Just get dressed. I’m not going to tell you again.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on,” Jacob shrugged.

“Fine,” Sophia sighed pushing her way into the hotel room. “Tye and I are getting married.”

Jacob switched the hotel light on. “You’re doing what?”

“That’s why we’re in Vegas,” Sophia shrugged. “So get dressed. You guys are our witnesses.”

“But the concert,” Jacob frowned.

“There is no concert,” Sophia sighed. “Get dressed.”

“Are you trying to get my ass kicked?” Gabe snapped. “I’m already sleeping with their son. You really think witnessing their daughter getting married is going to help me with your parents.”

“Hey my ass is going to get kicked before yours,” Tye frowned. “I don’t even want to think about what my parents are going to say.”

“Yeah,” Gabe smirked. “You have to deal with Brad.”

“We’re going to be late,” Sophia sighed.

“Hold on,” Jacob said holding up his hands. “Let me get this straight. You’re going to marry Tye tonight?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Aren’t you already married?” Jacob quizzed. “You know, Colton?”

“Papa and Dad took care of that,” Sophia answered. “The paper work came through last week.”

“And you’re celebrating by having your second marriage?” Jacob asked carefully. “Your second in a year?”

“Don’t forget that fact that she’s only twenty,” Gabe smirked.

“You know, the more you hang out with him the more you turn into a bitch like him,” Sophia pointed out.

“Sophia you can’t get married,” Jacob sighed. “I didn’t even know you guys were together. Isn’t this a little rushed?”

“We have a child together,” Sophia answered dryly.

“Papa’s going to freak.”

“That’s why we’re doing it without them.”

“But two marriages before you’re twenty one,” Jacob sighed. “Who do you think you are? Liz Taylor?”

“I know what I want Jake,” Sophia sighed.

“Like this?” Jacob asked. “In the middle of the night?”

“We’re only here for a few days.”

“You’re not even wearing a dress,” Jacob pointed out. “Tye in a pair of jeans. This is so not how you should start a marriage.”

“I’m not leaving Vegas without a ring on my finger,” Sophia said folding her arms across her chest.

“Can’t it wait until the morning?” Gabe asked. “Maybe find you a dress? You want the pictures to be nice don’t you?”

“You really are turning into my brother,” Sophia sighed.

“You want something nice for Tristan to look at in the future,” Jacob pointed out. “Like we do with Papa and Dad’s wedding pictures.”

“That’s true,” Tye remarked. “It would be nice to do it right.”

“Are you turning me down?” Sophia frowned.

“Of course he’s not,” Jacob sighed stepping forward to take his sisters hand. “Look give me twenty four hours and you will have the most glamorous wedding Vegas has ever seen.”

“Yeah, we can do it right after my fight tomorrow,” Gabe added.

“A best man with a black eye?” Sophia frowned. “Yeah that’s going to give us great wedding pictures.”

“I’ll make sure I’ll win my fight,” Gabe said rolling his eyes.

“And I have my makeup bag with me,” Jacob shrugged.

“So tomorrow,” Tye smiled. “That sounds better.”

“You better not be getting cold feet,” Sophia warned.

“Like you’d let him,” Gabe smirked causing Jacob to give him a dirty look. “Sorry.”

“Ha,” Tye smirked. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s whipped.”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

Kris frowned as he looked down at the list of names Adam was writing. “I don’t even know who that is.”

“Phil and Colin,” Adam said. “From New York. We went to their wedding. It’s only right that we invite them.”

“They’ve been divorced for sixteen years,” Kris pointed out. “Phil lives in Japan now, and Colin ran away with all his money.”

“Really?”

“I really don’t think they want to be reunited at your party.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “Do you have Danny’s address?”

“Who?”

“Danny.”

“As is Gokey?” Kris frowned.

“I don’t know any other,” Adam shrugged.

“Why are you inviting him to your party?” Kris laughed.

“He’s our friend,” Adam shrugged.

“You can’t stand him.”

Adam frowned as he looked down at his list. “But I only have sixty people on here.”

“So let’s have a party with sixty of our closest friends,” Kris shrugged. “What’s the big deal.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to be fifty and I only have sixty friends,” Adam frowned.

“Do you know how many people that is?” Kris laughed. “You’re lucky.”

“I want a party that’s full of people,” Adam said. “Everyone that’s ever meant something to me. I want everyone there.”

Kris reached across the table to take hold of his husband’s hand. “Has this got anything to do with the cancer?”

“What?”

“You want to be surrounded by the people you love,” Kris explained gently. “You’re talking like this is the last time you’ll ever get to celebrate with everyone.”

“I just want a good party,” Adam shrugged.

“And it will be good,” Kris said squeezing Adam’s hand. “With your real friends. No matter how many there are.”

“Maybe I can make it to a hundred,” Adam frowned as he looked down at the list.

“Okay,” Kris smiled as he patted Adam’s hand.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“No fucking way,” Sebastian laughed into the phone as he lay on the sofa.

“Did he just…”

“Yep,” Kris nodded as he and Adam stood at the living room door.

“He’s not allowed to curse.”

“He’s fourteen,” Kris remarked.

“I can’t believe she’s going to do that,” Sebastian laughed. “Papa’s going to freak.”

“What?...”

Adam grabbed onto Kris’s t-shirt dragging him out of the living room. “Shh…”

“What’s going on?” Kris whispered.

“Can’t you stop her?” Sebastian asked causing Kris and Adam to look at each other.

“Sophia,” they mouthed at the same time.

“What’s Jacob doing?” Sebastian asked before laughing. “Please tell me he’s not in a dress.”

“What the hell is going on?” Adam whispered.

“I don’t even want to know,” Kris groaned. “Can’t we just have a few days of no drama?”

“Shh,” Adam hissed. “He’s coming.”

“Hey,” Sebastian frowned as he turned the corner and found Adam and Kris huddled together. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Kris shrugged. “We’re just going over your Papa’s invitation list for his party.”

“Yeah, we wanted to know if there’s anyone you wanted to invite,” Adam added. “You know like a friend or something.”

“You sure you’re up to a party?” Sebastian frowned as he looked at Adam.

“I’ll be fine,” Adam smiled. “And you guys will be there to tell me when it’s time to go home.”

“So is there anyone you want to bring?” Kris asked.

“I guess,” Sebastian shrugged. “If that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Adam smiled. “What friend do you want to bring?”

“Mia.”

“Mia?” Kris laughed. “That’s a funny name for a boy.”

“Mia’s a girl,” Sebastian said causing Adam and Kris to look at each other. “She’s one of the girl boxers that comes to the gym every week.”

“A girl boxer,” Adam smiled. “That’s… nice. Is she fit?”

“She’s fourteen,” Kris frowned. “You can’t ask if she’s fit.”

“I meant healthy,” Adam said. “I wasn’t asking if she was hot or anything.”

“Yeah, so I’m going now,” Sebastian frowned as he walked towards the stairs.

“Wait,” Adam called out. “Is Mia your…”

“Friend,” Kris interrupted.

“Yeah… friend,” Adam smiled. “Is Mia your friend?”

“You could call her that,” Sebastian nodded. “I’m going to my room now.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled. “Sure. You go to your room.”

“I’ll be making dinner soon,” Kris called out as he watched Sebastian walk up the stairs towards his room.

“Okay.”

“It’s Italian tonight,” Kris called out. “Meatballs.”

“Cool,” Sebastian said before disappearing around the corner.

“Mia?” Adam asked surprised. “A girl?”

“He’s fourteen,” Kris shrugged as he kept his eyes on the stairs. “I guess he’s at that age.”

“A female boxer?” Adam asked. “I bet she’s built.”

“You really can’t talk about a teenage girl like that,” Kris frowned.

“I meant built like muscles,” Adam said. “I wasn’t talking about her… breasts.”

“Let’s just stop talking about anything to do with her body,” Kris frowned. “I better get dinner started.”

“I can’t believe my youngest son is dating,” Adam frowned as he followed Kris into the kitchen. “Another thing to worry about.”

“Plus whatever Sophia’s up to in Vegas,” Kris sighed. “You know that won’t be good.”

“Damn,” Adam sighed. “You know what happens next?”

“Elle’s turn?”

“Exactly,” Adam sighed as he looked at the picture of Elle attached to the refrigerator.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” Sebastian sighed as he took a seat on Elle’s bed.

“What are you doing?”

“You love me right?”

“I have to,” Elle shrugged. “You’re my brother.”

“If I tell you something, you would keep it a secret?” Sebastian asked. “Something big.”

“No,” Elle said shaking her head.

“Seriously,” Sebastian said. “I’ve got something really important to tell you.”

“Don’t tell me,” Elle said. “I’ll tell everybody.”

“Come on…”

“Seriously,” Elle said looking up from her homework. “If you tell me your secret I will tell everyone.”

“Sophia and Tye are getting married,” Sebastian blurted out before slapping his hand over his mouth.

“And I get into trouble for gossiping?”

“Damn, I couldn’t keep it in,” Sebastian complained.

“I thought Sophia was already married,” Elle said causing Sebastian to shrug. “Papa’s going to kill her.”

“How are we ever going to rebel with Sophia as our older sister?”

“I’m going to be a rock star,” Elle smiled. “Bigger that Papa. That’s how I’m going to rebel.”

“You can’t tell anyone about this Elle,” Sebastian warned.

“Sure,” Elle shrugged before looking back down at his homework.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“She looks like she’s going to wet herself,” Kris frowned as he watched Elle shuffle around the kitchen.

“You okay, baby?” Adam called out causing Elle to look up.

“I don’t know anything.”

“Sophia,” Kris sighed. “Elle, what’s Sophia done?”

“I don’t know anything,” Elle complained. “Get off my back.”

“Elle honey, come and sit beside me,” Adam said patting the empty seat beside him.

“Crap,” Elle groaned as she walked to the table.

“Spit it out.”

“Sophia and Tye are getting married.”

“What?” Kris snapped. “What do you mean getting married?”

“I don’t know the details,” Elle shrugged. “I just know they’re in Vegas to get married.”

“When?”

“Don’t know,” Elle answered. “Sebastian told me.”

“Sebastian,” Adam and Kris yelled at the same time.

“Elle you’ve got a big mouth,” Sebastian yelled from his bedroom.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“What the hell do you mean I can’t wear white?” Sophia frowned as she looked at Jacob.

“This is not a white wedding,” Jacob answered dryly. “It’s your second and there is a little boy who proves that you are no virgin bride.”

“But that dress is nice,” Sophia complained as she pointed towards the row of dresses.

“I’m thinking cream,” Jacob said walking towards the back of the store. “Maybe strapless.”

“You do realize that you’re not wearing it, don’t you?” Sophia asked dryly.

“Of course,” Jacob answered. “I already have my eye on a fabulous morning suit.”

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

“Yes,” Jacob answered quickly. “Your color will suit cream.”

“I mean getting married.”

“Are you in love?”

“Yes.”

“Does he make your heart jump when he looks at you?”

“Yes,” Sophia answered smiling warmly.

“Then yes,” Jacob smiled. “I think you’re doing the right thing.”

“I hope Papa and Dad agree with you.”

“I’m sure after they kick your ass they will,” Jacob smirked.

“Like this is the worst thing I’ve done,” Sophia scoffed.

“Yeah, you really do know how to make my life easier.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well anything I do can never compete with you and your screw ups,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m like the perfect child in Papa and Dad’s eyes.”

“I’m sure you and Gabe will screw up at some point,” Sophia remarked. “You can’t be perfect forever.”

“Please,” Jacob scoffed. “Gabe’s never done anything wrong in his life.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“I’m not sure about this,” Gabe yelled over the loud music.

“You’re my best man,” Tye yelled back. “This is what best men do.”

Gabe looked towards the stage as the stripper did the splits. “We’re two guys having a bachelor party at eleven in the morning.”

“Because you have to be at the venue by one,” Tye yelled.

“Jacob would kill me if he saw me now.”

“You’re looking at naked woman,” Tye smirked. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“Hello boys.”

“Oh no,” Gabe groaned as a stripper leaned over the table.

“How about a dance?”

“He’s the groom,” Gabe said quickly pointing at Tye.

“You really are whipped,” Tye laughed.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Help?”

“What?” Sophia asked.

“Gabe just sent me a text saying help.”

“Is he okay?” Sophia asked leaning over the table to look at Jacob’s cell.

“Oh my god,” Jacob laughed covering his mouth with his hand.

“What?” Sophia repeated. “What’s going on?”

“Your future husband’s a pervert,” Jacob answered handing Sophia his cell.

“Strip club,” Sophia laughed. “Tye took Gabe to a strip club.”

“Shouldn’t we be angry?” Jacob answered. “Our boyfriends are out watching naked girls dance.”

“At least your boyfriend isn’t enjoying it,” Sophia shrugged.

“You’re taking this well,” Jacob frowned. “Shouldn’t you be angry with him?”

“I trust him,” Sophia answered. “You should trust Gabe too.”

“Should we rescue him?”

“Oh hell no,” Sophia laughed. “Let the little perverts stay where they are. You and I are going to get our nails done.”

Jacob looked down at his phone before slipping it into his pocket. “Nails are important.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“I’m so going to get my ass kicked in this fight tonight,” Gabe grumbled as he pushed open the hotel door.

“You had fun,” Tye smirked. “That one girl loved you.”

“She had her breasts all in my face,” Gabe complained. “I’m going to have to scrub myself clean. I mean, how is that attractive?”

“Breasts?”

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded as he walked into the hotel room. “Bouncing around there. It’s just… crap”

“What?” Tye asked following. “Crap.”

“Strippers?” Jacob asked as he sat on the bed with Sophia. “Really?”

“He made me do it,” Gabe said stepping backwards. “I didn’t want to see naked girls. I don’t like naked girls.”

“Yeah you proved that when you asked the stripper if she could put her bra back on,” Tye remarked dryly.

“Oh my god, he did?” Sophia giggled.

“He even said please,” Tye laughed.

“Leave him alone,” Jacob frowned as he climbed off the bed to give Gabe a hug. “He’s not used to naked girls.”

“It was horrible,” Gabe complained into Jacob’s shoulder.

“Did you have fun?” Sophia asked looking at Tye.

“Sure,” Tye shrugged. “It was a great bachelor party.”

“Even if the best man cried like a little bitch?” Sophia smirked.

“I’m going to go get ready for my fight,” Gabe sighed. “I’ll meet you guys back here so we can get dressed.”

“I’ve found the perfect suit for you,” Jacob smiled as he ran a hand through Gabe’s hair. “Just try not to get hit in your fight.”

“I’ll try,” Gabe sighed.

“And smile,” Jacob smiled. “This is a good day.”

“I had a naked girl rub herself against me,” Gabe sighed. “I’m about to go fight and I’m not even prepared, and then I’m going to be involved in a wedding that might actually have your Papa kill me. Today is not a good day.”

“Your boyfriend is very dramatic,” Tye remarked.

“Leave him alone,” Jacob pouted as he snuggled into Gabe’s chest. “He’s sensitive.”

“A sensitive boxer?” Sophia smirked. “He’s going to get his ass kicked today.”

“I hate this family,” Gabe sighed.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Oh god,” Jacob groaned as Gabe walked towards them. “Look at his face.”

“Yeah, my wedding photos are going to look wonderful,” Sophia sighed. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Don’t,” Gabe warned.

“I thought I told you not to get hit,” Jacob frowned as he ran a hand over Gabe’s black eye.

“I spent the morning in a strip club,” Gabe sighed. “I should have been resting. I wasn’t prepared.”

“So you lost?”

“I won,” Gabe sighed. “It just took everything I had to do it. My whole body is aching.”

“Well you look great in your suit,” Jacob smiled as he fixed Gabe’s tie. “Very handsome.”

“Thank you,” Gabe smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“Can we do this?” Tye sighed. “It’s getting late.”

Sophia rolled her eyes as she took hold of Tye’s arm. “Yeah lets do it.”

“Romantic aren’t they?” Jacob whispered as he look Gabe’s arm to walk into the chapel together.

“When we get married this is so not how it’s going to happen,” Gabe whispered.

“Totally,” Jacob agreed. “We’re going to do it in style.”

“With your parents there,” Gabe whispered. “I still don’t feel comfortable with them not knowing.”

“They’ll know soon enough.”

“I was telling Sebastian just how…”

“You told Sebastian?” Jacob snapped. “Why the hell did you do that?”

“We were talking this morning,” Gabe shrugged.

“Just don’t tell Sophia you did that,” Jacob sighed. “You don’t want your ass getting kicked twice in one day, do you?”

“She doesn’t scare me,” Gabe whispered as he watched Sophia and Tye talking to the wedding offical.

 

…………………………………….

 

“And now the exchange of the rings,” the wedding official said causing Sophia and Tye to nod. “Is there any questions?”

“I don’t think so,” Tye breathed out.

“Yeah, I think we should do it now,” Sophia smiled.

“Okay, the official smiled. “If you would turn to each other and hold hands.

“Here goes,” Jacob whispered as he took hold of Gabe’s hand.

“I can’t believe they’re really going to do this,” Gabe whispered. “I mean your…” Gabe paused as he looked over his shoulder.

“What?” Jacob asked looking behind him.

“I swear I heard Brad’s voice,” Gabe laughed as he looked at the closed door.

“You’re paranoid.”

“I’m sca…”

“Tye Haley what do you think you are doing?”

“Dad?” Tye asked looking towards the open doors.

“Papa?” Sophia whispered as Adam followed him in.

“Oh we’re all here,” Adam said. “Come here.”

“I knew I was going to get killed today,” Gabe whispered.

“I think Sophia’s first,” Jacob whispered as he watched Sophia and Tye walk towards Adam and Brad.

“We were going to tell you,” Tye stuttered out.

“Your Dad’s are waiting out front,” Adam said pointing over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“But…”

“You heard your Papa, Sophia,” Brad snapped. “You too Tye.”

“Jacob, Gabe you too,” Adam snapped.

“I was hoping they hadn’t seen us,” Gabe complained as he stood up.

“Sorry for wasting your time,” Adam said to the wedding official.

“We’re here all night.”

“Thank you,” Adam said before looking at Jacob. “You are in so much trouble.”

“What did I do?”

“Just move before your Dad has a heart attack.”

“I said it was a bad idea,” Gabe said holding up his hands as he passed Adam.

“Just move.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“In Vegas?” Brad snapped as he paced up and down in front of Tye and Sophia. “I mean it can’t get any more white trash.”

“Hey,” Jacob frowned. “I tried my best here.”

“Not now baby,” Gabe whispered as he took Jacob’s hand in his own.

“We didn’t even know you were dating,” Kris said. “What are you both playing at?”

“I asked her to marry me,” Tye sighed. “We just wanted to be a family.”

“Tristan deserves it,” Sophia said.

“Where is Tristan?” Cassidy asked.

“With Uncle Neil and Aunt Allison,” Sophia answered.

“I’m telling you right now,” Brad snapped. “No kid of mine is getting married in this hell hole.”

“He’s almost nineteen,” Sophia sighed. “He’s a grown man.”

“Adam help me out here,” Brad sighed.

Adam stood with his hands in his pockets as everyone in the room looked at him. “What do you want me to say?”

“You were as angry as I was,” Brad said. “Tell your daughter she can’t get married.”

“I wasn’t angry because they were getting married,” Adam shrugged.

“So why did you insist on coming here and stopping the wedding?” Kris asked with a confused frown.

“I don’t know,” Adam shrugged as he looked down at his shoes. “Maybe I wanted to be here.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Brad snapped. “They can’t get married. They’re too young.”

“They’re living together with a kid,” Adam shrugged. “If it’s what they want.”

“You are in no fit state to have an opinion here,” Brad sighed. “You should be at home in bed.”

“I’m fine,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Maybe I’m just realizing that you and I can’t control everything.”

“Sure we can,” Brad shrugged.

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked at Sophia. “When you were a baby I would hold you in my arms…”

“Oh god, not one of these stories,” Sophia groaned.

“Just listen to me,” Adam sighed as he moved to sit down next to Sophia. “I would spend hours in the middle of the night just holding you. We had this rocking chair in your nursery, and I would rock you to sleep. I used to talk to you about the future. And one of the things I would talk about was your wedding. How we would plan it, and where it would be. Maybe me and your Dad walking you down the aisle. I know it’s stupid now, but when I heard this is what you were doing today, I just had to be here. Look you can get married today if you want, but I would like me and your Dad to be able to fulfill that promise to you, that we made all those years ago.”

“You and I are so falling out after this,” Brad snapped.

“I want that, Papa,” Sophia smiled taking Adam’s hand. “We just did it this way because we thought you would be angry. I mean my divorce only came through last week. I thought you would think we were rushing.”

“If you truly believe that this is what you guys want,” Adam smiled. “But I have a request.”

“Okay,” Sophia frowned looking at Tye.

“Don’t do it today,” Adam said. “If you really want a wedding, then let’s do it properly.”

“We really don’t want to wait,” Sophia said.

“You won’t have to,” Adam said. “Give me two weeks. I’ve been trying to figure out what I want for my birthday, and now I think I’ve figured it out.”

“A wedding?” Kris smiled.

“Exactly,” Adam answered. “Let me celebrate turning fifty by giving you away.”

“Ha,” Jacob laughed. “That is something to celebrate.”

“You’re still in trouble,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at his oldest son.

“I told you to be quiet,” Gabe grumbled.

“So you want to throw us a wedding for your birthday?” Sophia frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s like a pretty big day for you.”

“And I want to spend it with my family,” Adam smiled. “And we won’t take over. It will still be you guys big day.”

“And it won’t be in some tacky hotel,” Brad smiled. “I like it.”

“What do you think, Tye?” Sophia asked.

“I don’t care where we get married,” Tye smiled. “I just want to marry you.”

“So is that a yes?” Adam smiled.

“Yes,” Sophia answered with a wide smile.

“Thank god,” Jacob breathed out. “Now go and take off that horrible dress.”

“You said I looked good in it,” Sophia frowned.

“I lied,” Jacob shrugged. “You gave me forty-five minutes to pick a dress. I can’t work like that. Now we have exactly eighteen days until Papa’s birthday, so I say we all get back home and start preparing.”

“You’re not taking over,” Brad warned as he followed Jacob out of the room.

“You’re not picking the dress,” Jacob shrugged. “Deal with it old man.”

“You sure about this?” Kris asked when everyone had left the room.

“I think it’s the perfect way to celebrate my birthday,” Adam smiled.

“Guess you got your way,” Kris smiled as he took Adam’s hand to follow the others. “You’ve been trying to get them together.”

“I know true love when I see it,” Adam said with a smirk.

“You do know this is going to cost us a fortune,” Kris remarked as he looked at Jacob.

“It will be practise for his wedding,” Adam shrugged.

“No way,” Jacob yelled as Brad stomped his foot. “There will be no doves at this wedding.”

“Owls?” Brad suggested causing Jacob to march away from him.

“It’s going to be a long eighteen days,” Kris sighed as he walked towards everyone.

“Owl’s sound cool,” Adam remarked following.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	48. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 48

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“You look really pale,” Kris sighed as he climbed into the bed beside Adam. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Maybe I’m a little tired,” Adam yawned. “It’s just with all of the planning we’ve been doing.”

“Plus the fact that you had surgery a month ago,” Kris remarked. “You’ve got to realize you can’t do everything.”

“They’re not really letting me do anything,” Adam frowned. “Between Jacob and Brad, I can’t do anything. I’m not even allowed to pick the cake for my own birthday.”

“You get to pay for it all,” Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh.

“That’s true,” Adam smiled. “Hey did you see the flowers Jacob ordered for the backyard?”

“Just be thankful they’re having the wedding in the backyard,” Kris said. “I really didn’t want to be paying for a venue for Jacob to decorate. Why don’t you have a nap?” Kris asked as he ran a hand through Adam’s hair.

“I promised Elle we would go pick up her dress,” Adam yawned. “She’s a bridesmaid. She really wanted to look the part.”

“I’m sure her dress can wait.”

“Can’t,” Adam yawned. “The wedding is tomorrow. Need to get everything sorted.”

“I’m going to lay down and take a nap with you,” Kris whispered as he rested his head on Adam’s chest.

“She wants a pink dress,” Adam remarked as he closed his eyes.

“Uh huh.”

“I think cream would be nicer,” Adam remarked. “I’ve finally convinced Sophia that she can wear white.”

“That’s nice,” Kris smiled.

“Uh huh,” Adam mumbled as he snuggled into Kris.

 

……………………………………………

 

“White,” Gabe said as he avoided Jacob’s eyes.

“Are you serious?”

“I don’t know,” Gabe groaned. “Pink?”

“Come on,” Jacob sighed. “How can you say pink?”

“I don’t know,” Gabe sighed. “It’s ribbon. Who the hell cares what color it is?”

“Because there is a theme,” Jacob sighed. “I can’t believe I’m going to have to tell you all of this again.”

“Don’t,” Gabe warned. “Don’t give me the wedding theme talk again.”

“So give me a color.”

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out as he looked down at the ribbon on the table. “Black?”

“Black?”

“Okay red,” Gabe stuttered. “Yellow. Green. Orange.”

“Shh,” Jacob hissed as he picked up the black ribbon. “Black.”

“Did I pick the right one?”

“We could have white chairs with black ribbon around them,” Jacob smiled.

“I did something good?”

“That totally works,” Jacob smiled ignoring Gabe’s questions.

“Can I go now?”

“No,” Jacob answered looking through the ribbon.

“Why isn’t Sophia helping you?”

“She has no clue.”

“And I do?” Gabe frowned.

“I need your opinion on where to put the tent.”

“Tent?”

“For the party afterwards,” Jacob answered. “I’m thinking on the other end of the pool next to the guest house. That way people can use the bathroom in there, and if the grandparents get bored with the music they can settle in the guest house.”

“I agree,” Gabe nodded. “Can I go now?”

“Where do you have to be that’s so important?” Jacob snapped. “We’re planning a wedding here.”

“And we’ve been doing it for days now,” Gabe sighed. “I feel like I need by balls back.”

“Excuse me?”

“I need to do boy things,” Gabe answered. “Yesterday we spent the day arranging flowers. I need to watch a game or something.”

“Okay,” Jacob shrugged. “I guess you can go. I’ll finish this myself.”

Gabe stood up before sitting back down again. “Now when you say I can go does that really mean I can go. Or does it mean go and I’ll be angry?”

“Huh?” Jacob frowned as he looked at his boyfriend. “What was that babble?”

“I don’t want to go if it means that when I come back you’re going to be pissed off at me.”

“I’m telling you to go,” Jacob smiled. “I can pick the ribbons myself.”

“Okay,” Gabe said unsure as he stood.

“Oh Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“Enjoy your little game.”

Gabe let out a deep breath sitting back down. “Are you going to put a carpet down as an aisle?”

“What about your game?”

“Red carpet would probably be best,” Gabe shrugged he took hold of the ribbon in Jacob’s hand. “You don’t want Sophia’s dress trailing along the grass.”

“Yeah,” Jacob smiled. “Carpet would be good.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“Are you going to wear a suit?”

“I don’t care.”

“I think you should wear a suit.”

“I still don’t care.”

“Sebastian,” Elle complained as she stood in front of the TV screen. “I’m talking to you.”

“I’m watching TV,” Sebastian sighed trying to look around Elle.

“Papa’s taking me to pick up my dress,” Elle said. “You should come and get a suit. I really think you should get a black one.”

“What do you care what I wear at the wedding?” Sebastian sighed.

“I want to have someone to dress,” Elle pointed. “Papa’s dressing Daddy and Jacob’s dressing Gabe. I want to have someone to dress.”

“Step to the side,” Sebastian instructed.

“Okay,” Elle said moving away from the TV. “Now what?”

“Papa knows my sizes,” Sebastian answered. “You can pick whatever suit you want.”

“You’re the best,” Elle giggled as she jumped on the sofa next to Sebastian.

“Anything for an easy life.”

“You’re going to look so good for your date,” Elle smiled.

“Date?”

“The female boxer,” Elle answered. “I heard Papa telling Daddy.”

“Stop spying on Papa and Dad,” Sebastian warned. “And her name is Mia, not female boxer.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” Elle asked with a wide smile on her face.

“I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“Is she pretty?”

Sebastian shook his head as he stood up from the sofa. “I’m leaving now.”

“Does that mean she isn’t pretty?”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“What was that?” Adam asked as his head shot off of the pillow.

“No idea,” Kris whispered into Adam’s neck.

“I swear I can hear your Mama’s voice.”

Kris lifted his head from Adam’s shoulder. “She’s early.”

“Crap,” Adam complained. “Why is she early?”

“Hello?” Adam threw his head back against the pillow as the bedroom door opened. “Are you decent?”

“Hey Mama,” Kris smiled as he sat up to kiss his Mama. “You’re early.”

“I was talking to Leila yesterday, and she said how busy you guys where,” Kim smiled. “I figured you could use my help.”

“But you’re a day early,” Kris remarked as he sat back down on the bed beside Adam.

“Glad you’re here, Kim,” Adam smiled as he kept his eyes closed.

“What’s his problem?” Kim asked. “He looks sick.”

“He’s just a little tired,” Kris shrugged rubbing Adam’s chest. “He was just taking a nap.”

“Well now he knows,” Kim shrugged.

“Knows what?”

“What it feels like to have his child get married and leave you,” Kim answered. “He’s about to have the same feels I’ve been carrying around with me for twenty odd years.”

“Why don’t you get the boys to take your bags to the guest house,” Kris smiled.

“Where’s his witty comeback?” Kim asked looking at Adam.

“Like I said, he’s not feeling good today.”

“Well that’s no fun,” Kim frowned as she walked out of the room.

“Baby are you okay?” Kris whispered as he leaned over Adam.

“I’m fine,” Adam mumbled.

“Are you in pain?”

“A little.”

“Where?”

“My missing ball,” Adam answered opening his eyes. “It’s been throbbing all day.”

“We should get you to the hospital,” Kris said moving from the bed.

“The doctor said it would be normal for some pains,” Adam said taking hold of Kris’s hand. “Lay down.”

“I don’t want you laying around here in pain,” Kris sighed.

“I’ve been in pain for weeks,” Adam shrugged. “I’m sure it will go away soon.”

“I just wish the hospital would call with your test results,” Kris sighed laying back down beside Adam. “Every time your cell rings I think its them.”

“Me too,” Adam whispered wrapping his arm around Kris’s waist. “But hey, if there was anything bad they would have found it by now. The fact that they are taking their time must mean they aren’t finding anything.”

“Maybe.”

“I wouldn’t worry baby,” Adam whispered into Kris’s ear. “I’m feeling better every day.”

“Once the test results do come back we should all go on a vacation,” Kris remarked. “Just you me and the kids.”

“And Tye and Gabe,” Adam listed. “Plus Brad will want to come.”

“Hey Sophia’s about to become a married woman,” Kris remarked dryly. “I really don’t think she will want to tag along on our family vacations. I’m sure we will have to take Gabe though.”

“And what about Mia?” Adam smirked.

“Don’t tease him,” Kris smiled. “It’s his first girlfriend. Don’t make him not want to have a second one.”

“Maybe he needs the talk now,” Adam sighed running a hand through his hair.

“He’s fourteen.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Adam shrugged. “Sophia was fifteen when she had Tristan. You really want to become a grandfather for the second time?”

“Lets just make sure they are dating first,” Kris said. “For all we know she might be gay.”

“Why would she be gay?” Adam frowned.

“She’s a female boxer,” Kris shrugged.

“That just means she can kick ass,” Adam laughed. “And for all we know her parents might have put her into boxing to keep the boys away from her. Just like you wanted to do with Elle.”

“Remind me to talk to her about that,” Kris said. “Maybe she can get Elle into her class.”

“Didn’t Elle tell you there was no way in hell she was going to step foot inside a boxing ring?” Adam smirked. “Didn’t she say she was too pretty to have a big nose?”

“Yes,” Kris sighed.

“So let it go,” Adam said. “I’m sure her becoming the next Pink will be reason enough for the boys not to mess with her.”

“You’ve really got plans for this kid, haven’t you?” Kris asked with a smile on his face as he looked up at his husband.

“You’ve heard her with that new guitar,” Adam smiled proudly. “There is no way that girl isn’t going to be a bad ass rocker.”

“Hope that works out for you,” Kris remarked dryly. “And she doesn’t turn into a tree hugging hippy.”

“That works too,” Adam shrugged.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“Don’t give me that look,” Jacob snapped as he folded his arms.

“This is not going to be a black and white wedding,” Brad said stomping his foot.

“Considering the wedding is being held in my house,” Jacob snapped.

“Your parent’s house,” Brad yelled across the back yard.

“Oh be quiet old man.”

“Should you be talking to your Uncle like that?” Gabe whispered.

“He started it,” Jacob said pointing an accusing finger at Brad. “You and I were happily sitting here planning the vows.”

“If you call that happy,” Gabe mumbled.

“Jacob, you do not have to be a complete bitch about everything,” Brad sighed.

“I learned from the best,” Jacob shrugged.

“Don’t make me call on your Papa,” Brad warned.

“Go ahead,” Jacob shrugged as he flipped his hair.

Kim walked out of the back door with a frown on her face. “What’s going on out here?”

“Mama,” Brad smiled opening his arms.

“She’s my Mama,” Jacob yelled as he ran towards the house to get to Kim first.

“Why are you both yelling.”

“He started it,” Jacob said moving in to hug his Mama. “He’s being a complete bitch.”

“Jacob Lambert-Allen,” Kim scolded. “You don’t talk to your Uncle like that.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Brad smiled as he hugged Kim. “Have you lost weight?”

“Don’t even start that,” Jacob warned. “You know she hasn’t lost weight.”

“Bad move,” Gabe winced as he stood behind Jacob.

“Hello Gabe, how are you?”

“Fine thank you, Mrs. Allen,” Gabe smiled shyly.

“God, your boyfriend is such an ass kisser,” Brad mumbled.

“And your ass is huge,” Jacob snapped.

“What is going on here?” Kim asked confused.

“He wants a black and white wedding,” Brad said pointing a finger at Jacob.

“He’s trying to take over.”

“He’s turning into Adam every day.”

“He’s too old to know what fashion is anymore.”

“Enough,” Kim sighed putting up her hands. “Now why don’t we all sit down and talk this out like adults.”

“Do I have to?” Gabe asked.

“Go watch your game, Gabe,” Jacob sighed.

“Thank you,” Gabe said quickly before kissing Jacob on the cheek and racing into the house.

“You’ll probably never see him again,” Brad said in a bitchy tone.

“Okay,” Kim smiled taking both Brad and Jacob’s hand in her own. “Lets have seat and talk all of this through.”

“Whatever,” Jacob mumbled.

 

……………………………………………………………

 

“I could just stay in this bed with you forever,” Kris smiled into Adam’s chest.

“Deal.”

“Can you believe Sophia’s going to be a married woman soon?”

“I’m still not used to the fact she’s a mother,” Adam answered honestly.

“Seems like yesterday we were holding her in our arms,” Kris remarked.

“I keep thinking about to the time she learned to crawl.”

“And you freaked out,” Kris laughed. “I should have known what you were going to be like when she became a teenager.”

“I hated the fact that she was getting some independence,” Adam admitted. “Now it’s actually sad that she is finally going to be independent.”

“I guess it just means we’ve done our job,” Kris remarked softly.

“But I miss those days,” Adam sighed.

“You freaked out every time she moved,” Kris laughed.

“Still doesn’t mean I don’t miss it,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to smile.

“I guess it was sort of fun.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2012

 

“Kris, Kris. Kris get your ass in here now.” Kris followed the frantic screams of his husband’s voice into the bedroom of their hotel suite.

“You screeched?”

“I think I've lost something.” Adam said as he frantically looked around the bedroom. “I sat something down and turned around and when I turned back it was gone.”

“Well that was it.” Kris asked letting his eyes scan around the room.

“Sophia.”

“What?” Kris asked freezing.

“I sort of sat Sophia down to play with her teddies so I could get her clean clothes out and when I turned back she wasn't there.”

Kris looked down at the floor at the scattered teddies across the floor. “You stupid........... Well where is she?”

“I don't know.”

“Sophia?” Kris called out.

“Yea like she's going to answer you.” Adam mocked.

“Shut up and look for her. You idiot.” Kris snapped getting on his knees to look under Sophia's crib.

“I'm telling you she's gone.” Adam got on his knees looking under the crib too.

“I just looked there. I swear to god Adam if anything........” Kris froze hearing Sophia's soft giggle coming from inside the closet.

“Oh thank fuck.” Adam crawled on his hands and knees towards the closet peeking inside to find Sophia smiling back at him. “What the hell are you playing at?”

“Don't talk to her like that.” Kris scolded stepping over Adam to pick Sophia up. “You okay?”

“I feel a little sick actually.” Adam said standing up.

“I was talking to Sophia.” Kris snapped.

“How the hell did she end up in the closet?” Adam asked confused.

“I guess our little girl knows how to crawl now.” Kris said kissing the side of Sophia's head.

“She crawled?” Adam asked. “She just crawled away.”

“She's seven months old now, She should be getting more mobile.” Kris explained.

“Well she can stop that right now.” Adam said with a sigh. “You don't just go wondering off like that without telling me.” Adam took Sophia in his arms as he spoke to her. “You have to tell people where you're going, you can't just do what you like.” Sophia watched Adam talk before sticking out her tongue to blow a raspberry. “And don't get cheeky.” Adam warned. Sophia stuck out her tongue again causing Kris to laugh.

“It's like she knows how to push your buttons.”

“She's being cheeky.”

“She's seven months old.” Kris laughed. “And she's exactly like you.”

“Excuse me?” Adam asked raising his eyebrow.

“Cheeky but cute. She's exactly like you.” Kris explained.

“I've told you before. I am not cute.”

“Whatever.” Kris shrugged. “Come on baby girl lets go call your Grandma's and tell them you can crawl.”

“She can't.” Adam said holding Sophia closer to him. “She's grounded. No phone privileges.”

“And the sad thing is that you're being very serious right now.” Kris sighed taking Sophia from Adam's grasp.

“She is not allowed to talk on the phone.” Adam called out as Kris walked out the bedroom.

….................................

 

Kris walked through the front door to the sound of banging. Standing in front of him at the bottom of the stairs with a hammer in his hand. “Have I entered the right home?” Kris asked looking around the hallway for clues.

“She tried to escape again.” Adam answered annoyed.

“So she's being punished with a hammer.” Kris asked with a smirk. “That's pretty hard core punishment.”

“I'm putting up baby gates.” Adam said hitting the nail into the staircase. “If the damn hammer would work properly.”

“You're holding it upside down.” Kris pointed out as he looked over Adam's head. “The metal part is what you hammer it with.”

“Oh.” Adam frowned looking at the hammer in his hand. “I thought that was the handle.”

“You don't do much building work do you?” Kris smiled.

“The only nails I work with are attached to my fingertips.”

Kris let out a soft laugh at he climbed over Adam's head to get up the stairs. “Give me ten minutes to change and I'll do it. Where's Sophia anyway?”

Adam stood up shrugging his shoulders. “Around.”

“Adam.” Kris sighed. “What did you do?”

“She's in her room.” Adam smirked. “Where I know she won’t escape.”

Kris gave Adam one last look before taking the steps two at a time to get to Sophia's bedroom. Once at the bedroom door Kris stood frozen as he looked inside. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

“Don't go all judgmental on me.” Adam warned as he came up behind his husband. “It's for her own good.”

“She looks like she's in baby jail.” Kris sighed shaking his head. “Look at her little face.” Kris got onto his hands and knees as he looked throw Adam's little homemade play pen.

“It was pretty easy to do.” Adam smiled proudly at the bedroom door. “I just got four of those little door gates and connected them into a square and bam, homemade play pen.”

“And what happens when she learns to climb?” Kris asked poking his finger throw the gate for Sophia to grab onto.

“Oh stop giving her ideas.” Adam whispered annoyed.

“So how much time does our baby have to do before she's bailed out.” Kris asked smirking up at his husband.

“If you don't shut up you'll be in there with her.” Adam said looking down at his husband and daughter. “And we both know you could fit in it.”

“Ouch.” Kris winced. “You get a little touchy when you think your daughter is trying to run away from you.”

“And now she can't” Adam smirked looking down at Sophia as she pulled at the metal poles of the gate.

“It's funny though.” Kris mused standing up in front of Adam. “She only really ever does it around you. When I'm alone with her all she wants to do is sit by my side.”

Adam frown looking down at Kris. “Is this because I called you small?”

“What?” Kris tried looking innocent. “I'm just saying. It's funny that she feels the need to escape from you.” Kris gave Adam a smile before bending down to pick Sophia up. “Come on baby lets go sit together without gates surrounding us.”

“I know you're teasing me but that's not funny.” Adam called after Kris as he walked out the bedroom. “Kris. Kris. I said that's not funny. You shouldn't joke about things like that.” Kris let out a laugh causing Adam to storm out after him. “I said it's not funny.”

 

................................................

 

“Okay why are you naked?” Kris sat on top of his bed looking down as Sophia crawled towards him completely naked. “Oh carpet burns.” Kris winced bending down to pick Sophia up. “Where's your clothes.” Sophia did her usual baby babbling while Kris nodded along like he knew what she was saying. “Okay but still that doesn't answer my questions where are your clothes?”

“Aw crap.” Kris smirked hearing his husband curse from Sophia's room. “Now where are you?”

“She's in here.” Kris laughed as Adam came bounding into the room.

“I told you to sit still till I tidied your bedroom up young lady.” Adam softly scolded. “And where are your clothes?”

“You mean you didn't do this?” Kris quizzed holding up a naked Sophia. “Where are your clothes?”

Adam poked his head out the bedroom door sighing. “They're in a pile at the office door.”

“So she's stripping now?” Kris asked frowning. “You know who's.....”

“Don't blame Brad.” Adam warned. “If anyone's to blame here it's your Mama.”

“My Mama?” Kris asked laughing. “Why my Mama?”

“I heard her last week while she was changing Sophia, something about letting her butt air or something.” Adam remarked. “And I've seen the pictures of you and Daniel, running around the back yard wearing nothing.”

“Hey we had shoes on.” Kris replied. “And don't drag Mama into this.”

“I bet the moment she has Sophia she's got her running around buck naked.”

“Well her butt does have to air.” Kris answered. “That's a fact, I've read it somewhere.”

Adam shook his head as took Sophia from Kris's arms sitting her back down on the floor. “Go and get your clothes.” Sophia looked up at him frowning. “Go.”

Kris watched from the bed as his daughter crawled from the bedroom. “Carpet burns.” Kris winced.

 

End of Flashback 2012

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Like hell we’re doing that.”

“What’s going on?” Kris snapped as he stood at the back door.

“She started it,” Jacob said marching towards Kris. “That woman is impossible.”

“That woman is my mother,” Kris warned.

“Tell your son that my Granddaughter is not wearing black underwear to her wedding. It has to be white,” Kim said walking to stand in front of Kris. “Tell him.”

“Underwear?” Kris frowned. “What’s Sophia’s underwear got to do with anyone?”

“We’re picking out her dress,” Jacob answered. “And I think lacy black underwear would fit perfectly under her dress.”

“And I think it’s creepy that you’re talking about your sister’s underwear,” Kris remarked dryly. “Any way isn’t it Sophia’s choice what she wears?”

“Sophia’s too busy being all loved up with Tye to even care what happens at the wedding.”

“Kris tell him that Sophia will be wearing white underwear at the wedding,” Kim instructed.

“You’re all freaks,” Kris remarked.

“Well Brad wanted to put her in a thong,” Jacob said pointing an accusing finger at his husband.

“What can I say,” Brad said holding his hands up. “That girl’s got a great butt.”

“Freaks,” Kris repeated.

“Daddy?”

Kris turned to find Elle standing at the back door. “Please tell me you’re not picking a color too.”

“No,” Elle said shaking her head. “It’s Papa. He’s crying.”

“He’s…”

“A doctor called and I gave him the phone and he started crying,” Elle explained as Kris pushed past her and began running towards the bedroom.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	49. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 49

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

Kris’s heart beat loudly in his chest as he stood at the bedroom door watching Adam’s sobbing from the bed. He had the phone still clutched to his chest as he let out loud choked sobs. “Baby?” Kris asked carefully as he closed the bedroom door before approaching the bed. “Adam, what’s wrong?”

“Dr. Kennedy,” Adam choked out.

“Did he call?” Kris asked causing Adam to nod his head. Kris climbed on the bed until he was kneeling by Adam’s side. “Adam, tell me what he said.”

“He… he…”

“Baby, you need to calm down and tell me what he said,” Kris said with tears in his eyes.

Adam nodded his head as he uncurled himself and sat up a little. “Dr… he called…”

“With the test results?” Kris asked in a panicked tone. “Is something wrong?”

Adam shook his head as he continued to cry. “He got the… results back.”

“And?” Kris asked wiping the flowing tears from Adam’s face.

“He couldn’t find anything,” Adam sobbed out.

“What does that mean?” Kris pressed. “Adam, you’re going to have to calm down and tell me what he said. You’re scaring me here.”

“All clear,” Adam stuttered out before giving Kris a soft smile.

“All clear?” Kris asked confused. “Like no cancer? You don’t have cancer?”

Adam let out a deep breath as he shook his head. “He got it all.”

“He got it all,” Kris smiled softly as he repeated Adam’s words. “He got it all?”

“That’s what he said,” Adam said with a soft laugh.

“So you’re okay?” Kris asked with a wide smile on his face. “You’re not sick?”

“Just missing a ball,” Adam answered.

“You were crying,” Kris said wiping more tears from Adam’s cheeks. “I thought something bad had happened.”

“Shock I think,” Adam said taking Kris’s hands in his own. “When he said all the tests came back negative, I think relief just washed over me.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled as he looked at Adam closely. “You’re okay.”

“I’m staying,” Adam smiled. “I’m not going away.”

“I never thought you were,” Kris said as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck.

“This is like the best birthday gift ever,” Adam laughed into Kris’s neck.

Kris tightened his hold on Adam as he nodded his head. “You’re okay now.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Kris walked into the kitchen to find everyone sitting around the kitchen table looking down. “Everything okay?”

“Is Papa okay?” Sebastian asked standing up.

“He’s fine,” Kris smiled patting Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Why was he crying?” Elle asked.

“He just got some good news,” Kris smiled.

“From the doctor?” Brad asked giving Kris a look.

“Yeah,” Kris nodded with a smile. “He got good news.”

“Okay,” Brad smiled sitting back down. “Okay.”

“What’s going on?” Kim frowned. “Why was Adam talking to a doctor.”

“He just…” Kris paused to look down at Elle. “He got a medical a few weeks back. You know, he’s turning fifty and he just wanted to make sure he’s healthy, and the test results just came back.”

“And he’s healthy?” Jacob asked.

“Completely,” Kris smiled. “The doctor said he’s in complete health.”

“Can I go see him?” Sebastian asked.

“He’s still laying down,” Kris explained.

“I won’t annoy him,” Sebastian said. “I’ll only lay beside him.”

“Well take him some water,” Kris instructed. “Now the rest of you. Isn’t there a wedding to get ready for?”

“I need my dress,” Elle said. “Papa was going to take me to pick it up.”

“Well I can do that,” Kris smiled. “Sebastian needs his suit too.”

“Elle’s picking it,” Sebastian said as he walked past Kris with a glass of water in his hand.

“Okay,” Kris breathed out. “Jacob and Brad you guys keep doing whatever you are doing in the backyard.”

“We’re still trying to figure out Sophia’s underwear,” Jacob said causing Kris to shake his head.

“Leave your sister’s underwear alone,” Kris warned. “Mama, there is a list of phone numbers we need to call. You know like the caterers and stuff.”

“I can do that.”

“Gabe, you…”

“Please let it be a man thing, Kris,” Gabe groaned.

“The guys are coming to set up the tent at six,” Kris said. “Clear a space for it. Put all the garden furniture in the corner somewhere. Arrange it so people can sit there. And then do whatever Jacob says.”

“Like I don’t already?”

“Okay, Elle get in the car,” Kris ordered. “Sebastian, look after your Papa. And I will be back as soon as I can.”

Jacob and Brad sat side by side watching as Kris walked out of the kitchen. “He thinks he’s in charge or something,” Brad smirked.

“He’ll learn,” Jacob smiled.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“What’s wrong with purple?” Kris frowned as he held up a dress for Elle to look at.

“It’s purple,” Elle said. “I want a soft color.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Kris sighed.

“I want the pink dress.”

“I thought your Papa had already picked out your dress,” Kris frowned.

“He picked out some samples,” Elle explained. “You really don’t know any of this, do you?”

“Not a clue.”

“Papa wanted me to have cream, but I wanted pink,” Elle explained. “So we picked both. Now all I have to do is pick what one I want.”

“But you want the pink one,” Kris remarked.

“Yeah.”

“So get it, and lets get out of here,” Kris shrugged.

“That’s not how it works,” Elle sighed. “I have to try on both dresses while you sit and tell me what you think.”

“Think about what?”

“You have to tell me if the dress fits me or not.”

“Get your size and it will fit you.”

“No,” Elle sighed. “You have to tell me if it makes my butt look big or not.”

“You’re eleven,” Kris remarked dryly. “You don’t have a butt.”

“Can I help you both?”

Kris turned to find a sales assistant behind him. “Hi.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear, and you’re daughter is right,” the sales assistant smiled. “Every dress fits a woman’s body differently.”

“Exactly,” Elle smiled.

“But she’s got a kids body,” Kris frowned. “Everything her size is fine.”

“Men,” Elle grumbled.

“Well it must be nice having your Daddy take you shopping,” the assistant smiled. “Most girls are stuck with their Moms.”

“I don’t have a Mom,” Elle shrugged. “I have two Daddies.”

“And I guess your other Daddy is the fashion expert in the family.”

“My Papa’s Adam Lambert,” Elle smiled proudly causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“You can’t blurt that out in public places,” Kris whispered.

“But it’s true,” Elle frowned.

The sales assistant looked Kris up and down before smiling. “I knew you looked familiar.”

“I’m begging you to please not call the paparazzi about this wedding until tomorrow,” Kris sighed. “They’re still probably pay you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the sales assistant frowned.

“People sell stories about my Papa,” Elle explained.

“Well that sucks,” the sales assistant frowned.

“You’re not frown LA, are you?” Kris smirked.

“Just moved here from Texas.”

“You’ll learn,” Elle smirked. “LA’S fully of crazy people.”

“She’s a funny little thing,” the sales assistant smiled.

“Yeah, she’s one of a kind,” Kris smiled down at his daughter.

“Well, why don’t I help you with your dress.”

“Cool,” Elle smiled. “I’m Elle.”

“Georgia,” the sales assistant said shaking Elle’s hand. “You want to take a seat, Dad? I’m sure Elle and I can find something for her.”

“I’ll just go look at the men’s suits for Sebastian.”

“Remember it’s black,” Elle called out. “Go for the classic.”

“You really know your fashion,” Georgia remarked.

“I have a gay big brother too,” Elle shrugged. “You have to know if you want to survive in my house.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

Adam stretched out on the sofa with Kris by his side as he looked around the living room as the rest of his family sat talking amongst themselves.

“You okay?” Kris whispered.

“Happy,” Adam whispered back. “Look at her,” he said nodding his head to where Sophia sat talking to Gabe and Jacob. “She looks so happy.”

“It’s her wedding tomorrow,” Kris whispered. “I’m sure she is happy.”

“You know this is the last time we’re going to spend together where she is all ours?” Adam whispered into Kris’s hair. “Tomorrow she becomes Tye’s.”

“I’m sure he’ll let us share,” Kris smiled.

“Your Mama was right,” Adam sighed looking over at Kim and Neil napping on their chairs.

“About that?”

“It isn’t easy letting someone else become the most important person in your kid’s lives.”

“I think that happened when Sophia had Tristan,” Kris remarked.

“Yeah but, it’s hard to be jealous of a baby,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Sophia asked looking over at her parents.

“Nothing,” Kris smiled. “We’re just talking.”

“Anyone freaking out yet?” Sophia asked as she walked over and squeezed into between Kris and Adam.

“Nope,” Adam answered shaking his head. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m excited,” Sophia smiled. “It’s going to be fun tomorrow.”

“You’re really that excited about getting married?” Adam smiled.

“No I’m taking about you turning fifty,” Sophia smirked causing Kim to let out a laugh.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Adam frowned looking over at his mother-in-law.

“You’re getting old,” Kim smiled.

“Evil old bat,” Adam mumbled.

“Are you sure they like each other?” Gabe whispered in Jacob’s ear.

“Yes,” Jacob smirked. “That’s what you call love.”

“And my parents are supposed to be the weird ones,” Gabe sighed shaking his head.

 

………………………………………………………

 

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked as he walked into his bedroom.

“I’m just sitting here.”

“Stand up,” Jacob ordered.

“What did I do now?” Gabe sighed.

“You’re sitting in your suit.”

“I can’t sit down?”

“You’re the best man,” Jacob sighed. Everyone is going to be looking at your back. You can’t have it all creased.”

“Aren’t they going to be looking at the bride?”

“Don’t argue,” Jacob warned as he began fixing Gabe’s suit pants.

“You know you’ve been yelling at me all morning,” Gabe pouted. “And I’ve been nice because you’ve got a lot to do, but if you don’t start being nice, then you and I are going to fall out.”

“I’m sorry,” Jacob sighed. “I just need everything to be perfect.”

“It’s already perfect,” Gabe smiled. “The backyard looks beautiful. You need to relax.”

“It’s a wedding,” Jacob said. “There is no time for relaxing.”

“Sophia’s still asleep.”

“She’s… I woke her an hour ago,” Jacob snapped as he spun around to leave the bedroom.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Stand,” Jacob yelled over his shoulder.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“That kid is going to have a heart attack before this day is over,” Kris mumbled into his pillow.

“We should get up and help,” Adam remarked.

“All we have to do is get dressed,” Kris said. “That will take me five minutes.”

“How did I ever marry you?” Adam sighed.

“You thought I was cute,” Kris smirked as he sat up.

“Yeah, we should get up.”

“Stay,” Kris said reaching into his bedside table. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked with a naughty smirk on his face.

“Your birthday gift,” Kris remarked dryly as he handed Adam an envelope. “Mind is always in the gutter.”

“I told you not to get me anything this year,” Adam sighed.

“Like you meant it,” Kris scoffed. “Open it.”

Adam smiled as he opened up the envelope. “What is it?”

“Pictures,” Kris answered. “Of a beach house is Malibu.”

“Do you want me to frame them or something,” Adam asked confused. “Did you take them or something?”

“I bought us a house,” Kris remarked rolling his eyes. “Like you wanted.”

“I wanted?”

“You don’t remember?” Kris asked. “When we were driving back from the hospital. You kept going on about how you wanted to rest and how you wanted a beach house for the grandkids to come and visit.”

“And that would help us rest?” Adam scoffed.

“You really don’t remember,” Kris frowned. “You told me you were dreaming of it.”

“Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?” Adam frowned looking down at the house.

“Doesn’t matter,” Kris sighed. “We don’t have to keep it.”

“Sure we do,” Adam smiled. “It looks beautiful. And you’re right. We should have somewhere we can rest.”

“It’s right on the beach and it’s got eight bedrooms,” Kris smiled looking at the pictures. “There’s plenty of room for everyone. And even a guest house on the property, plus a building right on the beach.”

“We should go,” Adam said. “After the wedding. We were talking about taking the kids somewhere. We should just all pack up tomorrow and go.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “You and I can drive up alone and let Gabe bring the rest of them.”

“And we don’t tell them the address,” Adam smirked. “I like how you think.”

“I don’t think I said that.”

“That’s what I heard,” Adam shrugged.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

Kris walked into the office closing the door behind him. “That’s Tye and Tristan here.”

“You ready?” Adam asked looking at Sophia.

“I feel a little sick now,” Sophia admitted.

“It’s just nerves,” Adam smiled. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“You look beautiful,” Kris said softly as he stood in front of Sophia. “I can’t believe I’m seeing you in a wedding dress.”

“And it’s white,” Sophia joked causing Kris and Adam to frown. “That was a joke.”

“Let’s just give her the gift,” Adam sighed.

“I get gifts?” Sophia asked surprised.

“It’s your wedding day,” Kris smiled as he held up a small bag in front of Sophia.

“Open the box first,” Adam said with excitement in his voice.

“I take it you bought this?” Sophia asked as she opened up the box. “Oh my god.”

“Those are real diamonds,” Adam smiled. “Do you like it?” Sophia ran her fingers along the necklace as she nodded. “You can wear it today, if you want.”

“I want,” Sophia whispered.

“I’ll put it on you,” Adam said causing Kris to smile.

“Open your other gift,” Kris said. “I picked this one.”

“Don’t worry,” Adam smiled when Sophia gave him a look. “It’s not season tickets to some sports game.”

“It’s your honeymoon,” Kris smiled.

“Italy?” Sophia asked looking down at the plane tickets.

“Your Papa and I went right before we got married,” Kris said. “It was amazing.”

“And our honeymoon was spent in Conway,” Adam remarked dryly.

“You loved that,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“I can’t take this,” Sophia said. “This is too much.”

“You have to start your marriage on the right foot,” Adam remarked. “Two weeks in Italy is the best start.”

“But Tristan.”

“Tristan will stay with us,” Kris answered. Sophia looked back down at the plane tickets as her eyes began to water.

“Don’t you dare,” Adam warned as he began fanning his hand in front of Sophia’s face. “You ruin your makeup and Jacob will bitch at us.”

“You guys are the best,” Sophia smiled. “I mean you’re...”

“Seriously,” Adam warned. “No tears. Think happy thoughts.”

“I just want to tell you both how glad I am that you chose me,” Sophia admitted. “I know I didn’t give you guys the easiest time, but I’m so happy you guys became my parents. If you had left me with my real Mom, god knows where I’d be.”

“You’re exactly where you were supposed to be,” Kris said.

“Oh crap,” Adam choked out as he dabbed his eyes. “Now I’m going to cry.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed holding his hands up. “Let’s do this before I start. You ready?”

“I think so,” Adam breathed out.

“And Sophia?” Kris laughed softly.

“I’m ready.”

“So what one?” Adam asked standing next to Kris.

“What one?”

“Who’s going to walk you down the aisle?” Kris asked.

“What?”

“We figured you would have made up your mind by now,” Adam shrugged. “Don’t worry about hurting our feelings. You just pick whoever you want.”

“I was sort of hoping you both can do it,” Sophia said quietly.

“Is that allowed?” Kris asked. “I mean I’ve never seen that happen before.”

“Yeah isn’t there rules at weddings?”

“I’m marrying a guy that I grew up calling my cousin,” Sophia shrugged. “I don’t think we need rules.”

“Okay,” Adam laughed. “Let’s do this.”

 

…………………………………………..

 

Adam and Kris stood by Sophia’s side at the alter as the minister stood in front of them. “Can I ask who gives this woman to this man?”

Adam looked down at Sophia’s hand in his own as he let out a deep sigh.

“Adam,” Kris whispered. “Answer the minister.”

“Her Dad and I do,” Adam sighed heavily.

“Now give Tye Sophia’s hand,” Kris whispered. “Adam.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam hissed. “I’m doing it.”

“You’re going to break my fingers,” Sophia whispered tugging her hand out of Adam’s.

“You can both take a seat now,” the minister smiled.

“Thank you,” Kris smiled tugging Adam back towards the seats.

“We are gathered here today…”

“My hearts breaking,” Adam whispered causing Kim to laugh behind him.

“Think of it as gaining a son,” Kris whispered.

“You’re not having my son,” Brad remarked as he sat beside Kris.

“You’re missing this,” Leila hissed.

Adam turned back to the alter as Sophia said her vows. “She’s so beautiful.”

“She is,” Kris whispered as he slipped his hand into Adam’s. “And she’s still ours.”

“You may kiss the bride,” the minister said causing Sophia and Tye to kiss.

“I hope Elle’s a lesbian,” Adam remarked dryly.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“So you’re a boxer?” Kris smiled as he looked across the table at Sebastian and Mia.

“Pretty much,” Mia nodded.

“Do you only fight girls, or could you take Sebastian?”

“Papa,” Sebastian hissed. “Don’t ask that.”

“Hey you need to know if you’re dating someone that can beat you up,” Adam remarked.

“We’re friends,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

“Mind if I join in on this little conversation?”

Sebastian let out a groan as Brad sat down beside him. “Please leave.”

“So you’re Mia?” Brad smirked.

“I should have worn a name tag,” Mia remarked dryly.

“You’re a lot prettier that I thought you would be,” Brad mused. “When I heard our little Seb was dating a boxer, I had images of a big muscle woman with black eyes.”

“We aren’t dating,” Sebastian groaned.

“And when Sebastian told me about his Uncle Brad, I had images of a squeaky voice elf,” Mia shrugged.

“Oh I like this one,” Kris whispered against Adam’s arm.

“You really shouldn’t get into it with me, little girl,” Brad smiled. “I’m a bitch.”

“Snap,” Mia said looking Brad up and down. “Plus I’m a boxer.”

“And I’m a dirty fighter,” Brad said as he looked at his nails.

“Okay,” Adam laughed nervously. “Sebastian why don’t you and Mia go have something to eat?”

“We’re both preparing for a big fight,” Mia said looking at Adam. “There is no room of snacking.”

“Okay,” Adam said sliding his chair closer to Kris. “Why don’t you dance?”

“I don’t dance,” Mia said.

“Why don’t we leave then?” Adam asked standing up. “Coming Kris?”

“I’m okay,” Kris laughed.

“Yeah well you’re on your own,” Adam said. “Brad?”

“Yeah, I’m out of here,” Brad said following Adam to the bar.  
....................................

“You okay there Jake?” Eber asked as he stood beside his grandson.

“This day is so stressful,” Jacob breathed out.

“Well it’s almost over,” Eber smiled. It’s almost the first dance.”

“Tye better do it right,” Jacob sighed.

“You going to be taking to the dance floor?”

“Gabe really isn’t a dancer,” Jacob scoffed. “Plus these shoes are really expensive.”

“You and Gabe seem pretty close,” Eber remarked.

“We’ve been dating a long time,” Jacob shrugged causing Eber to shake his head. “What?”

“I just… I can remember when you came out,” Eber answered. “Remember you and your Papa came to my house for a visit?”

“I remember,” Jacob smiled.

“That whole weekend blew my mind,” Eber mused. “I was so scared for you.”

“It all worked out,” Jacob shrugged.

“You’ve grown into a pretty amazing young man,” Eber said quietly causing Jacob to look at him. “Don’t give me that look,” Eber smiled. “I can give a compliment now and then.”

“Thank you,” Jacob smiled. “I enjoy getting compliments.”

“You’re so like your Papa,” Eber laughed. “Every time I see you it’s like looking at him.”

“I’m told I look like you too,” Jacob remarked. “Grandma says she feels sorry for me.”

“Your Grandma thinks she’s funny,” Eber laughed.

“Mind if I join the conversation?” Adam asked coming to stand beside his Dad. “The bands just setting up.”

“My boy,” Eber smiled patting Adam’s shoulder. “My fifty-year-old boy.”

“No need for insults Dad,” Adam warned.

“I was just telling Jacob how proud I am of him,” Eber remarked. “He’s turned into a great man. A strong man.”

“He has,” Adam smiled.

“I’m proud of both of you,” Eber said wrapping his arms around both Adam and Jacob’s shoulder.

“Are you enjoying the drinks, Dad?” Adam laughed.

“All day,” Eber smiled. “Hey Sebastian.”

Sebastian looked up from the table. “Hi Granddad.”

“Come here.”

“Run Seb run,” Jacob whispered.

“What’s up Granddad?”

“My boy,” Eber smiled.

“Are you drunk, Granddad?” Sebastian laughed.

“Drinks have been enjoyed,” Eber nodded. “But I wanted to tell you guys something. In fact where’s Neil and Nicky?”

“Nicky got sent to Jacob’s room when he tried to lick the cake,” Sebastian answered. “Uncle Neil got sent to Dad and Papa’s room ten minutes after him.”

“I want you all to know,” Eber began. “You guys are like… you’re like the future. My children are the future.”

“Okay Whitney,” Adam laughed patting his Dad’s chest.

“I mean it,” Eber said. “You guys are carrying on the Lambert family name.”

“Actually we’re Allen’s,” Jacob remarked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Eber said shaking his head. “We’re all family. I could be an Allen if I wanted. Eber Allen.”

“I’m sure Kim won’t mind,” Adam smiled.

“Eber Allen,” Eber laughed. “Sounds like a superhero.”

“Want to go to my room, Dad?” Adam asked. “Maybe hang out with Neil for a while. Tell him about the future.”

“I’m going to do that,” Eber said moving away from them. “But you guys remember. You guys are my boys.”

“Got it,” Jacob smiled.

“Never going to forget it,” Sebastian said.

“Have a nap, Dad,” Adam smiled as he watched Eber stagger away.

“So all the men in our family turn into happy drunks?” Sebastian mused.

“Uncle Neil turns bitchy,” Adam shrugged.

“So Uncle Neil’s always drunk?” Jacob asked causing Adam to laugh.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

“May I have this dance?”

Adam looked up to find Kris’s outstretched hand in front of his face. “Depends,” Adam shrugged.

“On what?” Kris laughed.

“On you not standing on my toes like you do every other time we slow dance,” Adam answered as he accepted Kris’s hand. “These are pretty expensive shoes.”

“Isn’t every shoe you own?”

“Pretty much,” Adam shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Kris’s waist. “So are you having a good day?”

“I’ve just watched my twenty-year-old get married,” Kris remarked. “And now you’re best friend is hitting on my Mama.”

Adam looked over his shoulder to find Brad and Kim dancing together. “If it makes you feel any better I think Cassidy’s hitting on my Mom.”

“Brad’s more dangerous that Cass,” Kris remarked.

“Want me to break them up before something bad happens, and they get themselves arrested?”

Kris looked across the dance floor where Sophia and Tye danced close together. “Think they would mind if I cut in?”

“As long as you’re asking Sophia to dance and not Tye,” Kris shrugged.

“Go rescue my Mama.”

“I was actually thinking of Brad,” Adam mumbled as he walked across the dance floor.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“So can I have my boyfriend back?”

Jacob lifted his head from Gabe’s shoulder to look at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Well the weddings almost over,” Gabe shrugged as he danced slowly with Jacob. “That means you’re duty of wedding planner is over, right? Right?”

“Yes,” Jacob sighed. “But I wasn’t that bad.”

“Lets just say that when we get married I will be hiding from you,” Gabe shrugged.

“Funny,” Jacob said pulling a face.

“Is our wedding going to be like this?”

“In my parents backyard?” Jacob scoffed. “Our wedding will be more glamorous than this.”

“Good to know,” Gabe smirked.

“You know you talk a lot about us getting married,” Jacob mused.

“I know it’s going to happen,” Gabe shrugged. “Sooner rather than later.”

“Not too soon,” Jacob smirked. “You don’t want to kill my parents.”

“I was thinking once you get settled in collage,” Gabe said as he looked Jacob in the eye. “I know you still don’t know what you want to do after high school, but I want you to know that wherever you go I won’t be far behind.”

“I know you have boxing commitments,” Jacob said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Gabe said shaking his head. “I can box in any state. You pick whatever state you want, and I’ll be there with you.”

“You’re serious.”

“Very.”

“Well I have been thinking about the future,” Jacob said stealing a glance at his parents. “I’ve been looking into schools…”

“And?” Gabe smiled.

“My teacher suggested The Art Institute of California,” Jacob answered.

“That’s like twenty minutes away from my apartment,” Gabe remarked.

“So I was thinking that maybe if I go there I can move in with you,” Jacob said shyly. “And we could like… live together.”

“You want to move in with me?” Gabe asked with a wide smile.

“We would have to change everything in the place,” Jacob shrugged.

“But you picked everything in my apartment,” Gabe frowned.

“And it’s so last season,” Jacob remarked. “And you’re going to need a bigger closet.”

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out.

“Well?” Jacob asked.

“Well?”

“Ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

“To move in,” Jacob pressed.

“Now?”

“It’s not like I’m going to say no,” Jacob frowned.

“So why am I asking if I know the answer?”

“Just ask,” Jacob snapped.

“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “Will you move in with me?”

“Of course I will,” Jacob smiled before kissing Gabe’s lips.

“So weird,” Gabe mumbled.

 

………………………………………….

 

“You happy?”

Sophia smiled up at Adam as she nodded her head. “Surprised too.”

“You’re surprised you’re married?”

“Sort of,” Sophia shrugged. “If you had told me last year that I would be married to Tye, I would have laughed at you.”

“Because you didn’t love him then?”

“Oh I loved him,” Sophia smiled. “I’ve loved him since I had Tristan.”

“So what took you so long?”

“I didn’t want Tristan to be the reason I loved him,” Sophia explained. “And I didn’t want Tristan to suffer if things didn’t work out.”

“I think things are going to work out,” Adam remarked as he looked at his new son-in-law. “He seems to really love you.”

“He does,” Sophia smiled looking at Tye talking to Brad.

“If I could give you a bit of advice though.”

“Yes?” Sophia sighed.

“Just listen,” Adam smiled.

“Okay,” Sophia said softly. “What’s your advice?”

“Tristan doesn’t need a little brother or sister right now.”

“I know that,” Sophia laughed.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love that kid with everything I have, but I love the idea of you finishing school too.”

“I’ll be finishing school,” Sophia remarked. “And Tye will finish too. He’s already decided what he wants to do.”

“Yeah?”

He wants to go into Journalism school,” Sophia answered. “He’s an amazing writer and…”

“And he’s going to write?” Adam asked. “Like for gossip magazines?”

“There is more to the world that gossip,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “He wants to write for the New York Times.”

“And what about you?” Adam asked.

“I’ve been taking a great business class to go along with my art class,” Sophia explained. “I had an idea of going into selling art. Maybe become an Exhibitioner in New York.”

“So none of you are going to perform?” Adam frowned. “I thought kids of famous people wanted to always follow in their footsteps.”

“I’d rather work in the subway than be famous,” Sophia remarked dryly.

“At least you know what you want,” Adam shrugged. “That’s good, but one question.”

“Okay.”

“What the hell is an Exhibitioner?”

“A person that runs an art gallery,” Sophia laughed.

“Oh,” Adam smiled. “That’s good. For a minute there I thought you meant you were going to be a flasher.”

“What?” Sophia laughed.

“Exhibitioner,” Adam said. “Sounds like a person who strips naked for people.”

“You thought I wanted to be a stripper?”

“No,” Adam laughed. “I thought you wanted to be a model for artists.”

“Trust me,” Sophia laughed. “The only person ever going to see my naked ass is Tye.”

“He even looks at your ass and I’ll kill him,” Adam frowned.

“Married,” Sophia sighed holding up her wedding finger.

“Oh yeah,” Adam frowned. “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Well that’s that,” Kris sighed as he watched Gabe’s car disappear down the driveway. “Maybe we should have went to the airport with them.”

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Adam asked.

“That’s one gone,” Kris said walking back into the house. “Three to go.”

“Oh they aren’t going anywhere.”

“Jacob’s only got a few months left of high school.”

“And he’s staying right at home,” Adam said.

“I think he might be moving in with Gabe,” Kris said sitting down on the sofa.

“Why would you say that?”

“When I was dancing with my Mama I overheard them talking,” Kris explained. “About how Jacob plans to move in with Gabe when he starts college.”

“Does that mean he’s staying in LA?”

“That’s what he said.”

“So I get to see him every day?”

“I don’t think it will be every day,” Kris laughed. “I mean he’s probably going to be busy.”

“But Gabe’s apartment is only a forty minute drive away,” Adam remarked. “I could go there when I wanted.”

“Or when you are invited,” Kris pointed out.

“This is so cool,” Adam breathed out.

“And so a secret,” Kris whispered. “Which means when he decides to tell us, we are going to act surprised.”

“Okay,” Adam mumbled.

“I mean it Adam,” Kris warned.

“I heard you,” Adam sighed. “God you’re as bitchy as Mia.”

“And what’s that about?” Kris laughed. “I was actually afraid of her for a second.”

“I really hope they’re not dating,” Adam sighed. “My son’s too nice to have a girl like that.”

“He seems to like her,” Kris shrugged.

“He’s afraid not to.”

“Maybe he’s attracted to strong woman,” Kris remarked.

“We’re not used to girls dating our kids,” Adam sighed. “This is a whole new thing we’re dealing with.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Kris smiled as he snuggled into Adam’s side. “Just don’t piss her off.”

“So not helping,” Adam sighed.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Is that them?” Tristan asked as another plane passed over the house.

“Sure,” Adam sighed. “Now wave to the plane so we can go inside and go to bed.

“Will Mommy and Daddy see me waving?” Tristian asked waving his arm in the air.

“Of course,” Kris yawned. “Now do you want to go to bed honey?”

“Are we going on vacation tomorrow?” Tristan asked as Adam picked him up.

“Yep,” Adam smiled. “First thing.”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Adam and Kris shared a look. “Please?”

“Come on,” Adam sighed. “I need my beauty sleep.”

“But you’re beautiful,” Tristan said snuggling his head into Adam’s neck.

“Aw,” Adam smiled hugging his grandson close. “Think Sophia would let me keep this one?”

“I doubt it,” Kris smirked as he turned off the light.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	50. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 50

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Can I build sandcastles at our beach?” Tristan asked from his car seat.

“Yes,” Adam sighed. “I think I’ve answered that question already, honey.”

“Is it really our beach?” Tristan quizzed.

“Ours and the neighbours,” Adam asked before looking at Kris. “What is it with him and questions?”

“He likes to learn,” Kris answered as he looked over his shoulder. “Are you going to pick out your own room when we get there?”

“I want mine closest to the beach,” Tristan smiled brightly. “And I want Buddy to share with me. We can have bunk beds.”

“But Buddy shares with me,” Kris explained looking over his shoulder. “You can have your own room.”

“Why do you have to keep my Buddy all the time?” Tristan asked.

“Great,” Kris sighed turning back to look at Adam. “Now he’s directing his questions at me.”

“You know he’s my Buddy,” Tristan remarked. “He’s not your Buddy.”

“He’s my husband,” Kris explained. “You know like, Daddy is Mommy’s husband.”

“Does that mean you kiss?” Tristan frowned as he pulled a face. “Daddy is always kissing Mommy now.”

“Yes,” Kris laughed. “I kiss your Buddy.”

“Buddy?”

“Yes Tristan?” Adam smiled into the mirror.

“Who do you love more?” Tristan asked. “Me or Grandpa?”

“Jesus,” Adam muttered causing Kris to laugh.

“You love Jesus more?” Tristan asked innocently causing Kris to laugh harder.

“I love you more than Jesus,” Adam answered.

“More than Grandpa?”

“I love Grandpa in a different way from the way I love you,” Adam tried to explain.

“But who do you love more?” Tristan pressed.

“It’s not about loving someone more,” Adam sighed. “I couldn’t live without any of you.”

“If me and Grandpa were falling off of a big mountain what one would you save?” Tristan asked.

“Please answer him,” Kris giggled. “Before I pee myself.”

“I would save you both,” Adam answered.

“You can’t,” Tristan shrugged. “You need to save just one. What one, Buddy?”

Adam turned to look at his husband. “Sorry,” he mouthed. “I guess I would save you then.”

“I knew you loved me more,” Tristan smiled wide.

“Remind me never to hang around the edge of a mountain with him,” Kris remarked looking at his husband.

“Grandpa?”

“Yes honey,” Kris sighed.

“Who do you love more?” Tristan asked. “Me or Buddy?”

“He really is his mother’s son,” Kris sighed.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

“Your Papa drives like an old man,” Gabe sighed as he followed Adam’s car along the highway.

“He is an old man,” Sebastian remarked from the back seat.

“He is not,” Elle frowned.

“He’s not here,” Jacob remarked. “He can’t hear you.”

“I don’t know so much,” Gabe mused. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s bugged the car.”

“He doesn’t need to bug the car,” Sebastian remarked giving a look at Elle.

“I don’t gossip,” Elle frowned.

“Sure you don’t,” Jacob and Sebastian scoffed at the same time.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“I am so having bedroom at the front of the house,” Sebastian yelled as he grabbed his bag from the back of the car. “It’s got it’s own balcony.”

“There’s plenty of rooms for everyone,” Kris smiled. “Tristan you get to pick what room your Mommy and Daddy have.”

“Can I carry a bag in?” Tristan asked.

“Of course you can,” Adam smiled. “But you better hurry up and get in there before all the good rooms are gone.”

Kris laughed as he watched Tristan race into the house. “All the rooms around the same size apart from ours.”

“You’ve already picked ours?”

“It’s downstairs,” Kris answered. “Far away from everyone else’s.”

I like how to you think,” Adam smiled before turning back at the car and finding Gabe standing there. “What are you waiting for?”

“I was just going to help with the bags.”

“There’s two bedrooms at the back of the house with a shared bathroom in between,” Kris remarked. “I’m sure if you promise not to make a mess of the bathroom you and Jacob can share it.”

“You really don’t have to give me my own room,” Gabe said shaking his head.

“This is our new family home,” Adam said handing Gabe his bag. “Everyone gets a room.”

“And you and Jacob can share a room one day,” Kris added. “When you’re both a little older, but for now everyone has a room of their own.”

“Really I could just sleep on the sofa,” Gabe said. “You really don’t have to do this.”

“Go put your bag in your room, Gabe,” Adam instructed.

“Okay,” Gabe smiled softly. “Thanks.”

“I wish he would realize that he’s part of us now,” Adam sighed as he watched Gabe walk into the house.

“The kid has never been shown any affection in his whole life,” Kris sighed. “It’s going to take some getting used to.”

“I’ve got my room,” Tristan yelled as he came back out of the house. “It’s right next to Mommy and Daddy’s.”

“I’m sure Mommy and Daddy will be pleased,” Kris smirked.

“Can we build castles now?”

“Not until we go over some rules,” Kris said bending down to pick Tristan up.

“Aw rules,” Tristan complained. “I hate rules.”

“Yeah, that’s your Mommy’s genes talking,” Adam remarked as he followed Kris into the house.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“So a few house rules,” Kris said as all the kids squeezed together on the brand new sofa.

“I thought you said this was a house on the beach,” Elle remarked as she looked out of the wide window. “There’s like two houses blocking us from the beach.”

“And that’s the first thing we need to talk about,” Kris said. “Those two houses are ours too.”

“Really?”

“No way,” Jacob said standing up to look out of the window. “They’re huge.”

“The bigger one had three bedroom, which will be for guests,” Kris said. “And the little one right on the beach has living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Somewhere to hang out during the day when we’re at the beach.”

“So we have three houses?” Sebastian asked.

“Pretty much,” Adam smiled.

“So house rules,” Kris said. “It’s the same as being at home. You make a mess and you tidy it up. No running around the house yelling like a bunch of crazies, and no leaving the house without asking for permission first.”

“Now can we go to the beach?” Tristan sighed.

“Go get your shorts on,” Kris said causing Tristan and Elle to run out of the room.

“I thought you said there were eight bedrooms?” Sebastian asked.

“There is,” Adam nodded.

“So where’s the eighth?”

“Well there’s two bedrooms downstairs,” Adam explained with a smile.

“And?” Jacob asked.

“Well the guy who owned the house before didn’t want it as a bedroom,” Kris explained.

“So he put something else in there instead,” Adam added.

“Are you going to tell us what?” Jacob asked.

“And whatever it is, can we use it?” Sebastian asked.

“It’s an indoor pool with a Jacuzzi,” Adam said causing Sebastian’s eyes to widen.

“We have our own pool?”

“Cool isn’t it?” Kris asked.

“I don’t get it,” Gabe remarked. “There’s like an ocean out there.”

“We’ve never been allowed to have a pool at home,” Jacob explained. “Papa was always worried one of us would drown.”

“And the doors of the pool room will be locked,” Adam said. “You guys are old enough, but we still have to think about Tristan.”

“Can I go look at it?” Sebastian asked causing Adam to stand up.

“Come on,” Adam laughed.

“We’ll call you when it’s time for the beach,” Kris said as he sat back against the chair. “So what are you two going to do?”

“Gabe’s taking me shopping,” Jacob answered.

“I am?”

“You’ve seen our bedrooms,” Jacob said. “I am not sleeping in them until they are decorated right.”

“The rooms are beautiful,” Gabe frowned.

“They’re blue,” Jacob said.

“It matches the ocean,” Gabe frowned.

“And that’s exactly why we’re changing them,” Jacob said. “I’ve already got the perfect bedspreads picked out.”

“What about the beach?”

“It’s still going to be there when we get back.”

Gabe stood up sighing as he looked out at the beach. “I’ll go get changed.”

Kris watched Gabe walk out of the living room before turning to look at Jacob. “That boy is whipped.”

“He is not,” Jacob frowned.

“You tell him what to do and he does it.”

“I do not.”

“I think you do,” Kris smirked.

“You make it sound like I’m mean to him,” Jacob remarked.

“I know you’re not mean to him,” Kris sighed. “Maybe I’m just saying that you should give him a break. Let him relax a little.”

“Has he been complaining to you?”

“No,” Kris laughed moving to sit next to Jacob. “Look, I’m just saying it must be hard for him to be around us at times. He seemed pretty surprised that we were giving him his own room. Now your Papa and I think of him as family, but I think he’s still struggling with it.”

“I know all that,” Jacob sighed. “Why do you think I’m taking him shopping?”

“To get what you want?”

“I want him to feel at home here,” Jacob said. “I think letting him decorate his own room will make if feel like it’s his.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled. “That actually makes sense.”

“Plus I do not want to sleep in a blue room,” Jacob shrugged.

“Right,” Kris laughed as he reached into his wallet to take out his credit card. “Well why don’t you get what you need on this, and maybe pick up a few things for the kids rooms too. You know, some girly things for Elle and boys things for Tristan.”

“And is there a limit on what I can spend?”

“Just don’t make me cry when I see the bill,” Kris answered causing Jacob to kiss his cheek.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“You’re going to make me cry, aren’t you?” Kris called out as Jacob raced towards the stairs.

 

……………………………………………

 

“I’m freezing,” Adam whispered as he hugged his jacket around him.

“What do you expect?” Kris whispered. “We’re standing in the ocean up to our knees in January.”

“Tristan honey, do you want to come back up now?”

“I need more water for my castle,” Tristan yelled as he dipped his bucket into the ocean.

“We have bottled water in the house,” Adam said before turning to Kris. “My toes are numb.”

“Okay Tristan,” Kris smiled. “I think you have enough water.”

“Why the hell didn’t we let Sophia and Tye come here and we went to Italy?” Adam complained as he helped Tristan out of the water.

“Because we have a really cool house here,” Tristan answered.

“Yes we do,” Kris smiled. “It will be a great place to stay when we all have the cold.”

“You’re making me go inside now, aren’t you?” Tristan frowned.

“If you want Buddy to keep his nose,” Kris answered as Adam stood shivering. “We can come back to the beach tomorrow.”

“Can I bring the sand inside?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam laughed. “But maybe if you’re good you can stay up a little later tonight.”

“Can we watch what I want to watch on TV tonight?” Sebastian asked as he walked towards the house.

“What do you want to watch?”

“Shark attacks,” Tristan said with excitement in his voice.

Adam gave his grandson a look before looking back at the ocean. “Yeah, let’s give your Aunt Elle nightmares.”

“Yes,” Tristan jumped before running into the house.

“You do know if we give Elle nightmares she’ll be in our bed, don’t you?” Kris asked dryly.

“Maybe Tristan will enjoy a Disney movie,” Adam shrugged as he walked into the house.

“Yeah, we’re not getting any sleep tonight,” Kris sighed.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

“They’re going to hear us,” Gabe whispered as he followed Jacob through the bathroom towards his room.

“I only want to show you something,” Jacob said. “And stop whispering. Papa and Dad’s room is downstairs. They can’t hear us.”

“Okay,” Gabe sighed as he stepped into Jacob’s room. “What do you want to show me?”

“Look,” Jacob smiled pointing towards the bed.

“Yeah, I got one of the in my room too,” Gabe remarked. “I think you’re supposed to sleep in it.”

“Look at my bedspread,” Jacob sighed.

Gabe looked at the bed before shrugging his shoulder. “What am I looking at?”

“You are such a boy,” Jacob sighed throwing himself down on the bed. “Why can’t you see nice things?”

“It’s sheets,” Gabe shrugged.

“Feel them,” Jacob instructed pushing Gabe down on the bed.

“Soft,” Gabe remarked running his hand over the bed cover.

“Exactly,” Jacob smirked. “I bet it would feel good against your skin.”

“Oh no,” Gabe said standing up and shaking his head. “We are not having sex here.”

“You’re such a girl,” Jacob mumbled to himself.

“Make up your mind,” Gabe sighed. “Am I such a boy or such a girl?”

“Come on,” Jacob complained. “I just want to be close to you. We don’t have to have sex. I’m just saying we could sleep together.”

Gabe looked towards the door letting out a sigh. “I know the minute my ass hits that bed, your Papa’s going to walk through the door.”

“I’ve locked the door.”

“I’ve seen your Papa’s arms,” Gabe remarked. “I know he could knock down the door.”

“You know for a big bad boxer, you’re sort of a wimp,” Jacob remarked.

“You know for someone so sweet you can be a big bitch a times,” Gabe remarked dryly causing Jacob to laugh.

“Well lay down and let me be nice to you,” Jacob smiled pushing Gabe’s shoulders until he was flat on the bed.

“I’m going to hell,” Gabe groaned as Jacob straddled his thighs.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“I told you we shouldn’t have let him watch sharks attack,” Kris remarked as he looked over Elle and Tristan to where Adam lay.

“A least the bed is big enough for us all,” Adam shrugged.

“Yeah when I bought the bed I told the guy on the phone that I wanted a bed big enough to fit six,” Kris smirked.

“So he thinks you’re a pervert?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I told him the bed was for Adam Lambert,” Kris laughed. “He thinks you’re the pervert.”

“I can live with that,” Adam shrugged.

“Are you sad that the bed sharing involves your kids and not hunky men?” Kris asked as he reached over the bed to rub Adam’s hair.

“I wouldn’t know what to do with a bunch of hunky men,” Adam laughed causing Kris to frown. “Not that you’re not hunky.”

“Uh huh,” Kris smirked.

“Don’t tease me,” Adam warned. “Not when we have two kids between us.”

“You know we could do something about that,” Kris said looking down at Elle and Tristan.

“Carry them back to their own beds?”

“Or we could leave the bed and try out our new Jacuzzi,” Kris suggested.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I’ll start it up and you grab the towels,” Kris said as he climbed out of the bed.

“Don’t bother with the swimsuits,” Adam smirked as he opened the bedroom door. “You won’t be needing yours.”

“That a promise?” Kris smirked.

“Just hurry.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

Gabe lay on his side running a fingertip up Jacob’s bare chest. “You know if you did some weight lifting you would have a great sixpack.”

“Lifting weights would mean sweating,” Jacob remarked. “And I don’t do that. Anyway, I thought you loved my body.”

“I do,” Gabe whispered as be bent down to kiss Jacob’s chest.

“Then I shall keep my flat porcelain chest,” Jacob said causing Gabe to laugh.

“You have pretty manly arms though,” Gabe remarked running his hand down Jacob’s arm.

“You take that back,” Jacob gasped.

“I like them,” Gabe smiled as he squeezed Jacob’s bicep. “They’re almost as big as mine.”

Jacob flipped over on the bed until he was leaning over Gabe’s chest. “I said take it back.”

“See,” Gabe smirked as he nodded to Jacob’s hands holding him down.

“I am not an ape,” Jacob sulked as he lay back down on the mattress.

“My big strong man,” Gabe smirked as he wrapped his arm around Jacob’s waist.

“Don’t mock me,” Jacob warned.

“I’m not mocking,” Gabe said seriously. “I believe you are the strongest man I know.”

“Yeah right.”

“I mean it,” Gabe pressed. “You might not use your fists, but you know how to deal with things. I believe a hundred percent that you are capable of a lot of things in this world. You’re like a hero to me.”

“I think the sea air has gone to your head,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Okay,” Gabe shrugged as he rolled onto his back. “Don’t take my compliment, but you know I’m right.”

“I want to talk about something else,” Jacob said as he lay his head on Gabe’s chest.

“How about how hard my ass is going to hit the pavement if your Papa catches me in here,” Gabe suggested.

“My parents knew we were going to do this,” Jacob shrugged. “If they wanted to keep a better eye on us they would have put you in the room next to Elle’s. Then she would have told them if you left the room.”

“So they’re okay with us sharing a bed?”

“Sure,” Jacob shrugged. “As long as we don’t tell them we know they know.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t shove it in their faces,” Jacob explained. “We can do it as long as they can pretend we’re not.”

“You Allen’s are an odd bunch,” Gabe said shaking his head.

“And you’re one of us now,” Jacob smirked resting his chin on Gabe’s chest to look up at him. “We’re slowly turning you into a crazy too.”

“My Dad was always warning me about the gays and their need to recruit,” Gabe smirked.

“And I was reading one of Dad’s new scripts for the new season of the show,” Jacob remarked. “There’s going to be a new character. A hot young soccer star who’s interested in the oldest son.”

“Really?” Gabe asked surprised.

“I told Dad to make sure the guy playing you is cute,” Jacob shrugged. “But with a better haircut.”

“And is your character going to be a bitch to this one too?” Gabe asked dryly. “You know, to go along with real life.”

“You love me being a bitch,” Jacob smirked. “Your face lights up when I’m bitchy.”

“Maybe,” Gabe shrugged before reaching down to kiss Jacob’s lips.

 

………………………………………………………

 

“How long can you breathe under water?” Adam asked as he ran his wet hand up Kris’s naked back.

“I’m not blowing you in our new Jacuzzi,” Kris remarked dryly.

“Just a thought,” Adam shrugged. “You know it’s been five weeks.”

“I know,” Kris sighed.

“You haven’t touched me in five weeks,” Adam remarked.

“I’ve touched you,” Kris said as she ran his hands down Adam’s chest. “I just want you to heel properly first. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“So it’s got nothing to do with my missing ball?”

“You know it’s not,” Kris sighed. “And nothing’s missing. It looks exactly the same down there.”

“Sort of feels the same too,” Adam remarked.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded before taking Kris’s hand and slipping it under the water. “See?”

Kris smiled warmly before nodding his head. “You’re right, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just be gently,” Adam whispered before reaching in to kiss Kris’s lips.

“How can you get hard that quickly?” Kris laughed as he moved his hand between Adam’s legs.

“It’s a talent,” Adam shrugged.

“You’re like a horny teenager,” Kris remarked.

“You bring it out of me,” Adam smirked as he moved to push Kris against the edge of the Jacuzzi. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

“Don’t push it,” Kris warned.

“Come on,” Adam smirked as he ran his hands around Kris’s thighs. “I just want to feel you.”

“You planned this,” Kris accused. “Get me wet and naked…”

“And have my way with you,” Adam interrupted. “Of course I planned it.”

“Well if you think I’m that easy,” Kris shrugged. “You should know you have to work hard to get into my pants.”

“You’re not wearing pants,” Adam smirked as his hand ran over Kris’s crotch.

“You’re impossible,” Kris smirked as he wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist.

“Much better,” Adam smirked against Kris’s mouth. “Now if you would just…”

“Oh my god.”

Adam and Kris jumped apart to find Jacob and Gabe standing at the door wearing only towels around their waists.

“Oh my god,” Jacob repeated.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Kris snapped as he hid himself behind Adam. “You should be in bed.”

“Oh please let me go blind now,” Jacob said covering his eyes.

“I am so sorry,” Gabe said trying not to look at the Jacuzzi.

“Turn around,” Adam instructed. “And walk away.”

“I can’t believe my parents are having sex in the Jacuzzi,” Jacob groaned.

“Shut up, Jacob,” Gabe snapped as he pulled Jacob back out of the door.

“We are going to have a serious talk about this tomorrow,” Kris called out as the door shut.

“When we’re not naked and hard,” Adam mumbled to himself.

“Like I’m ever going to be hard again,” Kris sighed as he moved away from Adam.

“Come on,” Adam smiled moving towards him.

“Our kid just caught us,” Kris snapped. “Ten more minutes and he would have found out what noises his parents make during sex.”

“He’s almost an adult,” Adam pointed out. “He knows we have a sex life.”

“Don’t start acting like your cool about this just because you want sex,” Kris warned. “I know you’re just as freaked out as I am.”

Adam looked down at the water before nodding his head. “Yes it does look like the glambulge doesn’t want to play anymore.”

“I’ll go make us both a hot drink before bed,” Kris said as he moved to the stairs.

“A hot drink,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m going to kick Jacob’s ass in the morning.”

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

“I can’t look them in the eye,” Gabe sighed as he sat next to Jacob on the beach towel.

“Oh get over it,” Jacob smirked. “Did you think they didn’t have sex? Just be happy when only witnessed the foreplay.”

“I’ve never seen my parents hold hands,” Gabe frowned as he looked at Adam and Kris laying together on the sand.

“They love each other,” Jacob shrugged. “Let’s hope we’re like that when we’re their age.”

“And lets hope our kids don’t catch us,” Gabe sighed.

“Kids?” Jacob asked surprised.

“We’re having kids,” Gabe answered. “A lot of them.”

“Well you’re carrying them then,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m not ruining my body for anyone.”

“Funny,” Gabe smirked as he lay down on the towel. “I’d love a boy first.”

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded. “With a bitching sense of fashion.”

“I was hoping they would be a little sports fan,” Gabe remarked.

“Oh none of my kids are going to be into sports,” Jacob laughed.

“How do you know that?” Gabe asked.

“I’m a gay man,” Jacob shrugged. “I will be raising gay children.”

“Shut up,” Gabe laughed. “Our kids are going to be whoever they want to be. Just like your parents have let you guys.”

Jacob looked at Sebastian before nodding his head. “I guess Papa didn’t fight too much when Sebastian got into boxing.”

“And you won’t when our son wants to become a boxer like his Daddy.”

“I think it’s sweet that you think our kid will have any of your weird interests,” Jacob smiled.

“I think you both should probably stop talking about having kids before Papa hears you,” Elle remarked as she stood behind Jacob. “He might kill Gabe.”

“How do you do that?” Gabe frowned. “Seriously, you should join the secret service or something. You’re like a top spy.”

“I’m the baby of the family,” Elle shrugged. “It’s my job.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“You know I could get used to this,” Adam stretched out as he sat beside Kris on the deck.

“It’s beautiful,” Kris smiled as he watched the sun set over the ocean.

“I don’t want to leave tomorrow.”

“We can come back next weekend,” Kris remarked.

“What about the show?”

“I can write from here,” Kris shrugged. “We don’t have to be on set every day. Maybe it’s time we step back. Last year was a tough year. You know with Jacob’s prom and then Sophia’s thing, and then we had to deal with your thing. I think it’s time for us both to relax.”

“You mean retire?”

“I’ll still write the show,” Kris answered. “I’ll just do it from a distance.”

Adam looked out at the beach to see all the kids helping Tristan build a sandcastle. “I think it’s time we focus on the little things in life.”

“Exactly,” Kris smiled as he rested his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I think we deserve that.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	51. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 51

 

Flash Forward 2032 June

 

“Nervous?” Adam asked as he fixed Jacob’s hair at the back.

“I can’t lie and say no,” Jacob sighed. “The last prom I went to didn’t go very well.”

“This one is going to be different,” Adam said. “Nick’s not going to be there.”

“That’s one good thing.”

“Just you and Gabe stay together and nothing will go wrong,” Adam said before turning Jacob towards the mirror. “Well?”

“I can’t lie and say I don’t look good,” Jacob smirked.

“That’s my boy,” Adam smiled.

 

…………………………………….

 

“For you,” Kris said placing his cufflinks on the kitchen table. “Let’s hope they give you better luck this year.”

“Thanks,” Gabe smiled.

“Nervous?” Kris asked sitting down next to Gabe at the table.

“Completely.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Kris remarked. “Adam and I have had a long talk with the Principal, so he’s going to keep an eye on everything.”

“I just want Jacob to have a good time,” Gabe sighed.

“Well start by bring him home with no bruises,” Kris shrugged. “Plus maybe have a dance with him.”

“He’s already told me I have to do that,” Gabe remarked. “And I have to do it right.”

“No funny dancing,” Kris remarked. “I learned that early on.”

“Listen to the two of them,” Adam frowned as he walked into the kitchen with Jacob following. “Sitting complaining like a pair of old men.”

“Says the man who’s over fifty,” Kris mused.

“I’m fifty,” Adam corrected. “Not over.”

“You’re fifty and six months,” Kris corrected. “That’s over.”

“Okay, we’re going before you to get into it,” Jacob said nodding his head towards the door. “Come on, Gabe.”

“Remember the rules,” Adam said as he followed Gabe and Jacob out towards the front door.

“Don’t get arrested,” Gabe answered.

“Don’t get punched,” Jacob smirked.

“That’s not funny,” Gabe, Adam, and Kris said at the same time.

“Oh relax,” Jacob sighed taking Gabe’s hand. “Now come on, I want to go get drunk.”

“Not funny,” Adam and Kris sighed.

“He won’t get drunk,” Gabe promised as he let Jacob pull him towards the car.

“Just be safe,” Kris called out.

“And call us if you need anything,” Adam added. “We can be at the school in five minutes.”

“Uh huh,” Jacob nodded as he climbed into the car.

“Did you hear me?” Adam called out.

“Uh huh.”

“He’s not listening to me,” Adam complained to his husband.

“They’ll be fine,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam’s arm. “Want to go for a drive?”

“What?”

“And drive,” Kris repeated. “You and me?”

“You mean a drive close to the school so we’re near?” Adam asked

“I’ll grab my keys.”

“Shouldn’t we give them a head start?” Adam asked as he watched the car leave the drive.

Kris nodded his head before looking at his watch for a few seconds. “Okay, I’ll get my keys now.”

“I’ll see if the kids want to come,” Adam said with excitement in his voice. “This is going to be fun.”

Kris stopped at the kitchen door to look at his husband. “You don’t get out much, do you?”

“Not lately,” Adam frowned.

 

………………………………………………

 

“I can’t believe they didn’t want to come,” Adam frowned as he parked the car across the street from the Jacob’s school.

“Face it baby, we’re boring,” Kris shrugged. “I brought us cookies.”

“Yummy,” Adam smiled before frowning. “Did you just call me boring?”

“Us,” Kris corrected.

“I can’t even argue with that,” Adam frowned. “It’s becoming very clear that our kids aren’t impressed with us. I mean, we’re famous singers, and yet nothing.”

“That’s how it’s supposed to be,” Kris shrugged.

“But they used to think we were cool,” Adam frowned. “Jacob used to follow me around. Elle practically had stars in our eyes whenever she looked at us.”

“She’s going to be twelve soon,” Kris mused. “She doesn’t need us as much.”

“And you promised that wouldn’t happen,” Adam pointed out.

“Well she’s going to be going to junior high after summer,” Kris shrugged. “She’s going to need some independence.”

“And that’s when the trouble starts,” Adam sighed. “You know what’s going to have the talk.”

“Talk?”

“That talk,” Adam pressed. “The talk we should have had with Sophia.”

“The sex talk?” Kris frowned.

“We should really do it before she goes back to school,” Adam remarked.

“Maybe we should start with Sebastian,” Kris pointed out. “He’s still not had it.”

“And he’s still hanging around with that little girl,” Adam sighed.

“Mia,” Kris smirked. “Still scared of her?”

“Are you saying you’re not?”

“I try to leave the house every time I know she’s coming over,” Adam answered. “But I don’t think Sebastian’s going to be having sex with her any time soon. He’s scared of her too.”

“Maybe he’s attracted to strong women,” Kris shrugged.

“Or he’s scared of her,” Adam shrugged.

“Maybe,” Kris said rolling his eyes, “but are we in an agreement that we need to have the talk with him?”

“A detailed one,” Adam agreed. “And then we can maybe give Elle the brief one. You know, not mention anything that involves body parts.”

“Giving Elle a sex talk,” Kris sighed to himself. “It only feels like it was last week I was giving her ‘the don’t put things up your nose talk’”

“Are you having a little freak out?” Adam asked with a small smile on his face.

“No,” Kris sulked.

“You sure?”

“I don’t know,” Kris sighed leaning his head back against the car seat. “It’s usually you that’s freaking out, but you’re being all calm these days. I feel like one of us should be freaking out about our kids growing up.”

“Want me to start freaking out?” Adam asked. “If it helps you out I will.”

“It’s okay,” Kris laughed. “I’m sure I’ll cope.”

“Well I’m here for you Babe,” Adam shrugged as he took a bite out of his cookie.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Want to dance?” Gabe asked looking around the hall.

“I’m okay here thanks,” Jacob answered.

“Drink?”

“No,” Jacob said grabbing onto Gabe’s hand. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not,” Gabe frowned as he took Jacob’s hand in his own. “Are you scared?”

“No,” Jacob frowned causing Gabe to give him a look. “I just don’t want to be left alone, and I don’t want to draw attention to us.”

“I don’t really think anyone cares?” Gabe said looking around the hall.

“Let’s just sit here for a while.”

“We’ve been sitting for the last hour,” Gabe sighed. “Do you want to go?”

“Maybe,” Jacob shrugged. “Maybe it was silly coming back here.”

“We could go back to my place,” Gabe said. “Order a pizza, and maybe watch the game that’s on.”

“You want me to spend my prom night eating pizza and watching football?” Jacob frowned.

“Sure,” Gabe shrugged. “A night on the sofa in our underwear. Sounds quite nice.”

“Get up,” Jacob ordered standing up.

“Where are we going?”

“To dance,” Jacob answered leading Gabe by the hand onto the dance floor.

“But I thought you wanted to leave?”

“Don’t act stupid,” Jacob smirked as he wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck. “You know mentioning football and pizza would drive me onto the dance floor.”

“Maybe,” Gabe smirked as he pulled Jacob close. “I just want to you enjoy your prom. I want to you have at least one happy memory from high school.”

“I will have one happy memory,” Jacob shrugged. “The day I leave for good.”

“No one’s looking,” Gabe remarked as he stole a glance around the hall.

“Maybe being gay isn’t so shocking now,” Jacob shrugged.

“Yeah right,” Gabe scoffed. “I held your hand at the coffee shop last week and that old lady almost fell off her seat. Although that might have something to do with the bondage jacket you were wearing.”

“That jacket is gorgeous,” Jacob pouted. “And she was a bitch. I mean asking me if my parents knew I was out of the house dressed like that.”

“You told her though,” Gabe smirked. “I loved the look on her face when you informed her that it was your Papa’s jacket.”

“She had it coming,” Jacob said before he looked around the hall. “No one’s looking.”

“That’s what I said,” Gabe smiled.

“I’m dancing with my boyfriend at my prom and no one is looking,” Jacob smiled wide.

“Uh huh,” Gabe smiled pulling Jacob closer. “Maybe we could try for a kiss.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t push it,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Maybe I want to kiss you,” Gabe shrugged. “It’s not like you’re going to be around these people for much longer.”

Jacob stole a glance at his classmates before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“Gabe,” Jacob smirked. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Gabe whispered as he leaned in.

“Don’t,” Jacob warned.

“I’m going to do it.”

“Gabe I’m…”

Gabe pressed his lips against Jacob’s before quickly pulling away. “Did the world end?”

“Didn’t I say no?”

“Nope,” Gabe smirked looking around. “You said don’t, and look… no one’s looking.”

Jacob looking around before rolling his eyes. “Ass.”

“You want me to squeeze your ass?” Gabe smirked.

“Don’t you dare,” Jacob snapped.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“I’ll get it,” Elle yelled as the door bell rang again.

“I told you not to,” Sebastian sighed as he followed after Elle down the stairs. “Dad told us not to open the door until they got back.”

“Oh it’s you,” Elle frowned as she looked up at Mia.

“Not happy to see me,” Mia smirked.

“Not really,” Elle frowned. “Seb, Dad said we aren’t supposed to let anyone in while they’re gone.”

“They didn’t mean Mia,” Sebastian said holding open the door for Mia to walk in.

“Yeah,” Mia smiled taking off her coat. “Why don’t you run along to your room, Elle.”

“Can’t,” Elle shrugged. “Sebastian’s helping me with my maths.”

“Not any more,” Mia said walking into the kitchen. “Come on Seb.”

Sebastian looked towards Mia before turning to his little sister. “I’ll help you after.”

“Jacob’s right about you,” Elle pouted. “You are whipped.”

“Just got to your room,” Sebastian ordered before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Why don’t you ask Mia for your balls back,” Elle yelled before stomping up the stairs.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“Crap,” Adam sighed.

“What?” Kris asked looking towards the school.

“We’ve ran out of cookies,” Adam answered.

“Oh,” Kris frowned. “Luckily I bought another box then.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” Adam smiled taking the box from Kris’s hand. “Want one?”

“No,” Kris smiled. “I’ll just pick off the crumbs forming on your lap.”

Adam frowned looking down at himself. “Smartass.”

“You could have another box of cookies with the mess you’ve made,” Kris smirked as he brushed the crumbs off of Adam’s thighs.

“You know, while your hand is down there,” Adam remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah lets do that in a car outside our son’s school,” Kris remarked dryly.

“Just a thought,” Adam shrugged. “So if you don’t want to have a little fun, how about a game?”

“Game?” Kris asked unsure. “What kind of game?”

“I spy?”

“Yeah, this is a fun way to spend a night,” Kris sighed looking towards the school. “Think he’s doing okay?”

“It’s been almost three hours,” Adam answered looking at his watch. “And Gabe’s car’s still there.”

“I hope he’s having a good time,” Kris sighed. “It breaks my heart when things go wrong for him. I sometimes think he’s too sensitive to be in high school.”

“It’s almost over,” Adam said. “When are we going to tell him what we got him for his graduation gift?”

“At graduation,” Kris suggested.

“I can’t wait,” Adam smiled. “He’s going to love it.”

“He’s going to freak,” Kris smiled. “But it will be…” Kris paused as he saw a light shining in Adam’s window.

“What…” Adam turned to find a cop standing by the car.

“Roll down the window,” the cop said shining his torch in Adam’s face.

“This isn’t good,” Adam mumbled as he did as he was told. “Is there a problem officer?”

“We’ve had a complaint,” the cop answered. “People have witnessed two suspicious looking men sitting outside of the high school.”

“We haven’t seen anyone officer,” Adam frowned looking around.

“He’s talking about us,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” Adam frowned. “I’m not suspicious.”

“Can you explain to me what you’re both doing outside of a school at this time of night?”

“Our kids are inside,” Adam answered. “You see, our son has been bullied, and me and my husband just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“And you thought his parents sitting outside of his school all night was not going to get him bullied?” the cop asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s got a point,” Kris frowned.

“I’m going to need to see your licence and registration, sir.”

“Right,” Adam sighed as he pulled his wallet from his pocket.

“Adam Lambert,” the cop frowned shining the torch back into the car.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded.

“My ex wife loved you,” the cop remarked. “Played your music all the damn time.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you,” Adam said putting his hand out.

“Get your hand back in the car,” Kris snapped in a whisper. “He’s not a fan.”

“You’re going to have to move along,” the cop said handing Adam back his licence.

“Yes sir,” Kris said taking Adam’s wallet from his hand. “Start up the car Adam.”

“So you’re not a fan?” Adam frowned.

“Adam,” Kris warned.

“No,” the cop answered leaning to look into the car. “I went to seven of your concerts. Travelled to New York to see you twice, and I had to wake up every morning and see your face on a big poster on my bedroom wall.”

“So that’s a no?” Adam asked.

“You’re apparently the perfect man,” the cop answered. “No other man can compete. Do you know what my ex-wife does now?”

“No,” Adam answered unsure.

“She travels around the world going to Adam Lambert conventions,” the cop answered. “And she drags my kids with her. Now do you want to know what my kids names are?”

“Sure,” Adam smiled uneasy.

“I have three sons,” the cop said. “Adam, Mitchell, and Lambert.”

“Lam…”

“That’s right,” the cop interrupted. “My youngest son is called Lambert.”

“That’s…”

“And you’re worried about your kid getting bullied?” the cop interrupted.

“We’re going to move along now officer,” Kris said.

“Now you I liked,” the cop smiled pointing at Kris. “Too bad my ex-wife hated your guts.”

“Why the hell did she hate me?”

“You won Idol,” the cop shrugged. “Plus you stole her man.”

“She knows he’s gay, right?” Kris asked.

“He’s not gay,” the cop laughed. “Apparently he’s just not met her yet.”

“Let’s hope I never do,” Adam frowned.

“We’re going now officer,” Kris smiled. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“In fact,” the cop smiled, “maybe you can do me a favor.”

“Okay,” Adam frowned. “Maybe I can.”

“How about a photo?” the cop asked pulling his cell from his pocket. “That might just kill her next time I go to visit the kids.”

“Are you sure you want to piss her off?” Kris asked.

“All three of us,” the cop smiled opening Adam’s car door. “And can you put your arms around me like we’re all buddies.”

Adam looked at Kris. “What do you think?”

“He’s a man with a gun,” Kris answered. “I think you get out of the car and do as you’re told.”

……………………………………..

 

“I have some weird fans,” Adam frowned as he walked through the front door.

“And they all hate me,” Kris remarked kicking off his shoes.

“Only the crazy ones do,” Adam smirked before turning to see Elle walking down the stairs. “Hey gorgeous.”

“The bitch is back.”

“Elle,” Kris frowned. “That’s no way to talk to your Papa.”

“I was talking about Mia,” Elle remarked.

“Oh,” Kris frowned. “I thought.”

“I know what you thought,” Adam remarked dryly before turning to Elle. “Honey you know not to talk about people like that. It’s not nice.”

“But that’s what you said to Dad when she came by yesterday,” Elle frowned.

“Shh,” Adam hissed. “She might hear you.”

“You are afraid of her,” Kris smirked.

“She can’t hear you,” Elle remarked. “She’s up in Sebastian’s room.”

“Really?” Adam frowned looking up the stairs. “What are they doing?”

“Don’t know,” Elle shrugged. “The doors closed.”

“Kris,” Adam frowned.

“Yes Adam?”

“Elle said Sebastian and Mia are in his room with the door closed.”

“I heard.”

“Go see what they’re doing,” Adam said nudging Kris towards the stairs.

“Not a chance in hell,” Kris laughed.

“Why not?”

“Because I am scared of her,” Kris answered honestly.

“So I’m not the only one who thinks she’s a bitch?” Elle asked.

“I’m not scared,” Adam answered moving to the steps. “I’ll do it.”

“Elle and Kris stood at the bottom of the stairs and watch Adam climb them slowly. “What are you waiting for, Papa?”

“Yeah Adam,” Kris smirked. “What are you waiting for?”

“I’m waiting for you to get your ass up here and come with me,” Adam said turning around. “I’m not doing it alone.”

“Wimp,” Kris scoffed as he climbed the stairs. “Elle?”

“Yes Daddy?”

“If we’re not back in ten minutes, just know we love you,” Kris said before joining Adam on the top step.

“Ready?” Adam whispered as he stood in front of Sebastian’s bedroom door.

“No,” Kris answered honestly.

“What if they’re naked?”

“I’ll cry.”

“What if they’re boxing?” Adam frowned.

“Then Sebastian’s probably getting his ass kicked,” Kris whispered causing Adam to laugh.

“You think she’s a bitch too.”

“Completely,” Kris whispered before knocking on the door gently.

“Go away, Elle,” Mia yelled through the door.

“If Sophia was here she would have kicked this bitches ass by now,” Adam mused.

“Sebastian open the door,” Kris called out knocking on the door again.

Kris and Adam stepped back as Sebastian pulled open the door. “Hey.”

“What are you up to?” Adam asked looking over Sebastian’s head where Mia sat on his bed. “Hi Mia.”

“Adam,” Mia said causing Adam to shiver.

“We’re just watching a fight,” Sebastian answered.

“Well you know the rules about keeping the room door open when you have company,” Kris said.

“We had to close it,” Mia remarked. “Elle was annoying us.

“Well it’s her house,” Kris shrugged. “Seb, just keep the door open.”

“Sure Dad,” Sebastian said before moving back to sit beside Mia.

“You answered her back,” Adam whispered as he followed Kris back down the stairs. “That was very brave.”

“Not really,” Kris whispered. “Sebastian was standing between us. I knew she would have to get past him to get to me.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“But why is she a bitch?” Elle asked as she lay on the sofa with her head on Kris’s lap.

“She’s not a bitch,” Kris sighed. “You have to stop saying that.”

“But Papa said…”

“Never mind what I said,” Adam interrupted as he sat on the other end of the sofa with Elle’s feet on his lap. “Don’t say bitch again.”

“We should have a rule in this family,” Elle remarked.

“We have lots of rules,” Adam frowned.

“A rule saying that we can only bring people into the family that are nice,” Elle said. “Like Gabe. Gabe’s nice. I like him.”

“Gabe is very nice,” Adam agreed.

“But then Sophia and Sebastian have to ruin it by bring in mean people,” Elle said annoyed. “Colton was a bully and Mia is crazy.”

“We don’t know if Mia is crazy,” Kris whispered. “She might be nice to Sebastian.”

“Or our son might be kinky,” Adam mused.

“What does kinky mean?”

“Nothing,” Kris said quickly.

“Actually,” Adam said nodding his head towards Elle. “Maybe we could have a talk now?”

“Now?” Kris groaned.

“It’s not like we’re going anywhere,” Adam shrugged.

Kris looked at Elle before letting out a groan. “This sucks.”

“What’s going on?” Elle asked looking between her parents.

“We wanted to talk to you about something,” Adam answered. “Something important.”

“What’s up?” Elle asked sitting up so that she was sitting between them.

“We wanted to talk to you about the birds and the bees,” Kris said taking Elle’s hand.

“What about them?” Elle frowned.

“What your Daddy is saying is that we should have a talk about some grown up things,” Adam answered. “You know like the differences between boys and girls.”

“I know the differences,” Elle laughed. “Boys are stupid and girls are smart.”

“Not exactly,” Adam smiled. “We wanted to talk to you about… we’ll you’re going to be going through some changes soon. Like… body changes.”

“Okay,” Elle shrugged.

“And we wanted to talk about it with you,” Kris said gently. “You’re going to be a… woman soon.”

“I’m not moving out,” Elle shrugged. “I don’t care how big I am. I’m not leaving home.”

“No, what your Daddy is saying is that your body is going to change,” Adam said taking Elle’s other hand. “Things are going to happen that might confuse you.”

“Like what?” Elle asked.

“I was afraid you were going to ask that,” Adam sighed. “Kris?”

“Yeah?”

“Elle asked you a question.”

“Right,” Kris breathed out. “Well, when you become a teenager things happen to your body. Things grow. You get hair…”

“Please stop,” Adam begged.

“Are you telling me I’m going to grow a beard?” Elle frowned. “Because that’s not a look I can pull off.”

Kris frowned as he looked down at his little girl. “We really have sheltered you, haven’t we?”

“Becoming a teenager is hard,” Adam remarked causing Elle to look at him. “Things happen to you and you might not understand them. We just want you to know that if you have any questions you should come to us. It’s our job to explain things to you.”

“You’re talking about periods aren’t you?” Elle frowned causing Kris and Adam to shudder. “I haven’t had my period yet.”

“She said that word,” Adam frowned.

“You know what a period is?” Kris frowned.

“Sure,” Elle shrugged. “Well I think so.”

“How do you know what a period is?” Adam frowned annoyed. “You’re the only girl in this house.”

“Sophia gave me the talk at Christmas,” Elle shrugged. “She told me to call her when it happens and then tell Grandma. She said Grandma will tell me what I have to do.”

“But that’s our job,” Adam frowned. “We’re supposed to be doing that.”

“Do you know what to do when a girl gets her period?” Elle asked causing Adam to shudder again.

“She said that word again.”

“No,” Kris smiled. “We don’t honey, but Sophia…”

“Had Mama,” Elle interrupted. “I’m going to have Grandma.”

“So we’re not needed?”

“No,” Elle answered.

“Thank god,” Adam breathed out. “Can we stop talking about this now?”

“We still need to have a talk,” Kris answered. “There are other things you need to know.”

“What things?”

“The s.e.x talk,” Kris pressed.

“You want to talk about sex?” Elle quizzed.

“She can spell,” Adam said annoyed.

“Yes,” Kris sighed. “Your Papa and I think it’s time we have this talk with you.”

“Okay,” Elle shrugged. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“No,” Kris groaned shaking his head. “We have to tell you it.”

“I already know,” Elle shrugged.

“I’m going to kill Sophia,” Kris groaned.

“Sophia didn’t tell me about sex,” Elle shrugged

“Then who did?” Adam frowned.

“Uncle Brad.”

“I will kill him,” Kris snapped.

“What exactly did Uncle Brad say?” Adam asked carefully.

“If a boy even tries to talk to me about sex, I have to call Uncle Brad and he’s going to come and run him over with his car,” Elle answered. “And he said that my body has to be respected and that I should never let anyone get into my personal space without my permission first.”

“That… yeah that’s actually good advice,” Kris frowned.

“And if a boy tries I have to grab him by the balls and pull until he sings like Prince,” Elle added.

“Did our eleven-year-old just say the word balls?” Adam frowned looking at his husband.

“It sounded like it,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

“Daddy?” Elle asked

“Yes?” Kris asked cautiously.

“Who’s Prince?”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

“You survived,” Gabe smiled as he lead Jacob by the hand into his apartment. “Prom was a success.”

“And no one got hit,” Jacob smirked as he threw himself down on Gabe’s sofa.

“We should celebrate.”

“Remember I have to be back at my house by two,” Jacob said sitting up.

“That’s two hours from now,” Gabe smirked straddling Jacob’s thighs. “We have time to celebrate.”

“And what’s your idea of celebrating?”

“It’s in the bedroom.”

“What is?” Jacob asked.

“Your gift.”

“You bought me a gift?” Jacob asked surprised.

“Something like that,” Gabe smiled as he lead Jacob towards the bedroom door.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Jacob asked looking around Gabe’s much smaller bedroom.

“I know it looks small now, but I thought you would want a bigger closet.”

“You’ve built a walk in closet?” Jacob asked opening the closet doors.

“I had guys come in and do it,” Gabe shrugged. “They thought it was funny that the closet is now bigger than the actually bedroom.”

“You built this for me?”

“Is it big enough?” Gabe asked unsure. “I mean we don’t have to have a big bed if you want the closet to be bigger.”

“It’s perfect,” Jacob smiled reaching for Gabe’s hand. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“I know you’re not moving in until after the summer,” Gabe said. “I know we have to break it to your parents first, but I just wanted everything to be perfect for you.”

“It is perfect,” Jacob smiled. “You’re perfect,” he added as he reached in and kissed Gabe’s lips.

“Now I know you’re going to want to redecorate in here,” Gabe said moving around the bed. “So I went and picked up these paint samples from the store.”

“Oh we don’t need these,” Jacob said throwing them onto the bed. “I’ve already got it all planned out in my head.”

“That’s going to cost me, isn’t it?”

“But our home will be beautiful,” Jacob answered as he pushed Gabe down on the bed before straddling his thighs.

“I better win these next few fights then,” Gabe remarked. “I’m going to need all the money I can get if I’m going to be keeping you.”

“I’m worth it,” Jacob shrugged causing Gabe to laugh.

“You are,” Gabe agreed. “And you were beautiful tonight. I felt so proud walking into that hall with you on my arm.”

“You were very handsome too,” Jacob said running his hand over Gabe’s face. “Plus your muscles look really good through this shirt.”

“You like my muscles, don’t you,” Gabe smirked as he flexed his chest for Jacob.

“They do fill out a white shirt very nicely,” Jacob mused. “Plus you in a nice polo shirt and jumper is gorgeous.”

“Uh huh.”

“And when you wear those jeans I bought you,” Jacob added. “Your butt looks great.”

“Yeah, I have been told I have an amazing butt,” Gabe agreed.

“By who?” Jacob frowned pulling up to look at Gabe.

“Well, you.”

“And?”

“Just you,” Gabe said avoiding Jacob’s eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re the jealous one in this relationship,” Jacob remarked with a smirk.

“I’m not jealous,” Gabe frowned.

“And what was that whole thing with Jack?” Jacob laughed. “You were like a pouting baby when we hung out.”

“I still think I was right,” Gabe pointed out.

“He was an Adam Lambert fan,” Jacob shrugged. “He wasn’t evil.”

“I’m still was right,” Gabe smirked. “And that wasn’t jealously. It was supportive boyfriend.”

“Whatever,” Jacob remarked. “let’s not talk about Jack now. We only have over and hour before I have to be home.”

“Got something you want to do?” Gabe smirked as he ran a hand over Jacob’s back.

“I do,” Jacob smirked back.

“What?” Gabe asked with a wide smile.

“I want to sort out the closet,” Jacob answered as he climbed off of Gabe.

“But… but it’s prom night.”

“And?” Jacob asked as he disappeared into the closet.

“Teenagers are supposed to be doing things on prom night.”

“We’ve already done that,” Jacob remarked popping his head out of the closet. “Is that a shoe rack on the corner?”

“I think so,” Gabe sighed.

“Yeah, I’m going to need a bigger one than that,” Jacob said disappearing back inside.

Gabe sighed standing up before looking around the bedroom. “We’re not going to have a bedroom, are we?”

“Oh I’m going to need a better mirror than this,” Jacob called out. “My ass looks huge in this one.”

“And that’s the mirrors fault?” Gabe mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Gabe answered quickly before following Jacob into the closet.

 

End of Flashback 2032 June


	52. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 52

 

Flash Forward 2032 June

 

“Need a tissue before we leave?” Adam asked holding out a box of tissues in front of Kris’s face.

I’m not going to cry,” Kris remarked dryly.

“Are you sure?” Adam frowned putting a few tissues in his suit pocket.

“Very,” Kris answered. “Now we’re going to be late. Kids, come on.”

“I’m going to cry,” Adam shrugged as he opened the front door. “Our little boy is graduating.”

“Not if we don’t hurry he won’t,” Kris sighed. “Jacob, come on, you’re going to be late.”

“Keep your hair on,” Jacobs said as he walked down the stairs slowly. “I had to fix my outfit.”

“Fix your outfit,” Kris sighed. “It’s going to be covered with your graduation gown. No one’s going to see it.”

“I’ll see it,” Jacob shrugged before turning to Adam. “How’s my hair?”

“New shampoo?”

“Got it shipped in from Italy,” Jacob smiled.

“How much money do we give you each week?” Kris frowned.

“Enough,” Jacob shrugged.

“But you’re getting your shampoo from Italy?” Kris frowned. “I get mine from Target.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Adam groaned.

“It’s good stuff.”

“You fall asleep with your head on my naked chest every night,” Adam frowned. “How have I not gotten a rash?”

“I thought we were going to be late,” Sebastian said as he came jumping down the stairs. “Gabe called to say he’s already at the school.”

“I knew he would get there first,” Kris groaned. “Elle, hurry up honey.”

“Don’t rush me,” Elle sighed as she walked down the stairs.

“Wow,” Kris said as he looked at Elle. “Look at you.”

“What have you done to my little girl?” Adam asked as he moved to stand in front of his youngest child. “You look so beautiful.”

“Jacob helped me,” Elle smiled. “He made my dress.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kris smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

“I do have to say I’m very proud of this creation,” Jacob smiled. “What do you think, Seb?”

“Of what?”

“Of how pretty your sister is,” Adam answered.

“She’s my sister,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Tell your sister she looks pretty,” Kris whispered as he nudged Sebastian’s side.

“She knows she looks pretty,” Sebastian sighed. “Of course she’s pretty, but then being pretty brings on problems.”

“What are you going on about?” Jacob frowned.

“My jobs about to start,” Sebastian answered as he looked at Elle.

“You’ve got a job?” Kris asked confused.

“She’s pretty,” Sebastian said annoyed. “And pretty girls attract boys. She’s going to middle school soon. You know how hard it is for me to be able to protect her from them? I’m going to be in high school.”

“You’re worried about boys liking your sister?” Kris asked with an amused smile.

“Look at her,” Sebastian said pointing at Elle. “She’s blonde and cute. Of course all the boys are going to like her. I’m going to be beating up little punks for years now. It would have been so much easier if she had been ugly.”

“I know how to look after myself,” Elle frowned.

“And I’m here too,” Jacob frowned.

“And Gabe,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure between the three of you, Elle will never have a boyfriend.”

“Like I’d want one,” Elle pouted.

Kris let out a small laugh before turning to look at Adam sitting on the bottom step. “Are you okay, baby?”

“I should have had ugly daughters,” Adam answered seriously.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Now do you want a tissue?” Adam asked as Kris wiped away a tear from his eye.

“Yes please,” Kris mumbled as Jacob walked across the stage to get his diploma.

“Why is Daddy crying?” Elle asked as she leaned into Cassidy’s side.

“He’s just proud,” Cassidy answered as he wrapped his arm around Brad’s shoulder. “You okay baby?”

“I’m just so proud of our boy,” Brad gushed.

“Our boy?” Kris asked blowing his nose.

“Both my kids have left home,” Brad sulked. “The least you can do is share yours with me.”

“We’re all proud of him,” Adam smiled as he looked to his side where Gabe sat. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Would you like a tissue too?”

“Uh huh,” Gabe nodded as he wiped his eyes.

 

…………………………….

 

“You want to tell them now?” Gabe whispered as he sat next to Jacob on the grass in the backyard.

“Well they look happy,” Jacob shrugged as he pointed towards Adam and Kris as they sat around the garden table with Cassidy and Brad.

“And you want to make them unhappy?”

“I think they would be happy for us,” Jacob shrugged.

“You think they’re going to be happy to learn that you’re moving in with me?” Gabe asked dryly. “I really don’t think they will.”

“It’s not like I’m moving out tomorrow,” Jacob remarked. “I’m going to be here all summer.”

Gabe looked across the backyard at Adam. “Can’t you do it when I’m not here?”

“No,” Jacob said as he stood up. “Come on, lets do it now before we leave for the party at Melissa’s.”

Gabe took Jacob’s hand as he let him drag him across the backyard towards Adam and Kris. “Do it nicely,”

“I will,” Jacob sighed. “Dad, Papa can we talk?”

“Sure,” Kris smiled.

“Alone,” Jacob added looking at Brad and Cassidy.

“Are you making an announcement?” Brad asked with a frown. “Because I’d like to be there for that.”

“We’re going to go and see what’s going on inside,” Cassidy said standing up and taking hold of Brad’s arm. “Come on, honey.”

“Adam’s going to tell me anyway,” Brad sulked as he walked away.

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “Break it to me.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Jacob smiled taking a seat next to Gabe. “It’s actually really good.”

“Just tell us,” Adam sighed as he took hold of Kris’s hand.

“Stay calm,” Kris whispered.

“Well,” Jacob breathed out. “Now that high school is finished, I’ve came to some decisions.”

“You’re still going to stay in LA for school right?” Adam asked.

“I’m going to be living in LA,” Jacob said, “but… well I’m not going to be living here.”

Adam frowned as he looked at his oldest son. “You want to live in a dorm?”

“Really?” Kris frowned. “All those boys and the mess? Doesn’t sound like a place you’d want to be.”

“Yeah what if you get a roommate you don’t like?” Adam asked.

“Actually I’ve already met my roommate,” Jacob answered before glancing at Gabe.

“Oh,” Kris said with a raised eyebrow.

“What Adam asked confused. “What am I not getting?”

“I think Jacob is telling us he’s moving out,” Kris answered.

“And moving in with Gabe,” Jacob added.

“Oh,” Adam frowned. “Huh. What am I supposed to say to that?”

“It’s not going to happen right away,” Jacob said. “I’m going to spend the summer at home, and then I’ll move in before school starts.”

“But you’re seventeen,” Kris frowned. “I don’t know about this.”

“I’m going to college,” Jacob remarked. “I would be leaving home any way.”

“But moving in together,” Adam sighed. “That’s a big step.”

“We want to do it,” Jacob said giving Gabe a look. “We think we’re ready.”

“And what happens when you get into an argument?” Adam asked. “You can’t both just sulk off to your different houses if you live together. You will have to put up with each other.”

“We hardly ever fight,” Jacob remarked.

“And when we do, he wins,” Gabe remarked pointing at Jacob.

Kris let out a deep sigh before looking at Adam. “I don’t know. I guess your Papa and I knew this was coming.”

“So you’re not going to try and stop me?” Jacob asked surprised.

“We’re going to suggest something to you,” Kris said sitting forward to lean on the table. “Living together is a big step. When your Papa and I started living together it was difficult.”

“Because you were married to a woman at the time,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to give him a look. “They shared a room during American Idol.”

“Oh,” Gabe nodded.

“I’m talking about when we got together,” Kris explained. “We were around each other so much, and it was hard.”

“Was it?” Adam frowned. “I thought it was easy.”

“Help me out here,” Kris sighed.

“What your Dad is trying to say is that you both need time to adjust to living together,” Adam said. “You can’t just jump into it.”

“Exactly,” Kris sighed.

“So maybe you spend the summer having sleepovers,” Adam suggested.

“We’re not teenage girls,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“I’m not suggesting you are,” Adam sighed. “Just think about it.”

“Actually,” Kris whispered leaning into Adam’s side. “That thing might help with this.”

“Thing?” Jacob asked. “What thing?”

“I suppose,” Adam shrugged. “Your Dad and I put something together for your graduation gift.”

“But you guys gave me a watch,” Jacob frowned. “That wasn’t my gift?”

“Your Dad and I thought that because you were pursuing fashion that you might like to spend some time exploring it,” Adam explained. “With at trip to Paris.”

“Paris?” Jacob asked surprised. “You’re sending me to Paris?”

“For a week,” Kris smiled. “Your Papa’s first stylist lives there, and he’s offered to look after you for a week.”

“But…” Jacob paused to look at Gabe.

“It’s okay,” Gabe smiled. “You’ll love it.”

“You won’t,” Adam smirked looking at Gabe.

“What?”

“It’s came to our attention that you turn eighteen next week,” Adam answered.

“So we figured you deserved something special,” Kris added.

“What are you two saying?” Jacob frowned.

“Well, after your week in Paris, you will both be flying to Germany for a week,” Adam explained. “Apparently there is some big boxing event happening then.”

“It’s a tournament,” Gabe said glancing at Jacob.

“And you’ve been invited,” Kris pointed out, “but you told your coach you couldn’t go.”

“It’s not really that important,” Gabe shrugged.

“The coach said it’s your chance at the big time,” Adam said. “There’s going to be a lot of agents there.”

“It’s a long shot,” Gabe shrugged. “There’s like a hundred boxers going to be there.”

“From all over the world,” Kris remarked. “Your coach says your one of the best teenager fighters in America. He says there’s only three going from America.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Jacob frowned.

“It’s not important,” Gabe answered.

“What’s the real reason, Gabe?” Adam asked gently.

Gabe let out a sigh as he looked at Adam. “You have to pay your own way there. For hotels and everything. I don’t have the money for that.”

“Why didn’t you come to us?” Kris asked. “You know we would have helped you.”

“That’s not your job,” Gabe answered. “I wouldn’t feel right taking money from you.”

“Tough,” Adam shrugged. “You’re going to Germany to fight.”

“But…”

“Don’t answer back,” Adam interrupted. “You’re both flying to Paris in two days where you will stay for a week. Gabe you’re going to have to suffer a week of going to fashion shows and pretending you know what the hell Jacob is talking about. And then a week later Jacob, you are going to go to Germany with Gabe and pretend you like boxing. I don’t want to hear another word about how you both can’t, because we’ve worked hard to put this trip together. So you’re going.”

“And you if both come back in two weeks and still want to move in together then we will talk more about it,” Kris added.

“I don’t know what to say,” Gabe frowned looking down at his hands.

“Thank you,” Adam shrugged. “That’s a start.”

“Thank you,” Gabe smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“So Jake’s parents gave you a trip to Europe for your eighteenth?” Melissa asked as they sat around her kitchen table.

“I feel so uncomfortable about it,” Gabe sighed.

“Well get over it, because you’re going,” Jacob remarked. “And I’m going to Paris.”

“Yeah, I’m really uncomfortable about that too,” Gabe sighed. “I don’t even want to know what goes on at a fashion show.”

“Like I want to watch a bunch of men beating each other up,” Jacob scoffed.

“All I got was a laptop for my graduation,” Britney complained. “And you two are getting sent to Europe.”

“And Gabe didn’t even graduate,” Mellissa added.

“He’s going to be eighteen next week,” Jacob pointed out. “He deserves a good gift.”

“But if you’re going to be in Paris next week, that means we can’t have that party,” Melissa pointed out. “We were going to have a musical marathon.”

“Aw, I’m going to miss that?” Gabe remarked sarcastically.

“I don’t know how you put up with him,” Britney sighed causing Gabe to laugh.

“It must be love,” Gabe shrugged as he looked around the party. “Who are all these people?”

“No idea,” Melissa shrugged. “I recognise some of them from school.”

“And your parents are okay with letting a bunch of strangers into their home?” Jacob asked.

“My parents took off for the beach hours ago,” Melissa answered. “Their only rules was that I had to have it cleaned up before they get back tomorrow night.”

“So you just invited anyone?” Jacob asked looking around the party. “You invited Jeremy Amis? He got kicked out of school last month. He didn’t even graduate.”

“I just told a few people,” Melissa answered.

“Well there’s like thirty people hanging around your front door,” Gabe remarked as he looked over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it,” Melissa shrugged. “We’re supposed to be celebrating tonight.”

“I guess,” Gabe shrugged before looking at Jacob. “You stay close tonight.”

“You don’t have to ask twice,” Jacob smiled as he leaned into Gabe’s side.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“So what are we going to do for two weeks while Jacob and Gabe are gone?” Kris asked as he snuggled into Adam’s side.

“Enjoy the silence,” Adam suggested.

“I was thinking maybe we could take a little trip of our own,” Kris suggested.

“To where?”

“New York?”

“Sophia,” Adam smiled warmly.

“And we haven’t seen Neil and Allison in months,” Kris remarked. “Plus Daniel’s going to be in New York for the next month.”

“With the new girlfriend?”

“He seems pretty serious about this one.”

“He seems pretty serious about them all,” Adam remarked. “And the last one was crazy.”

“Well he wants us to meet this one,” Kris shrugged. “Maybe this is the one.”

“I’ve known your brother for twenty-three years,” Adam pointed out. “And in all those years not once have I met one of his girlfriends that isn’t crazy.”

“Maybe he’s attracted to crazy,” Kris shrugged.

“Maybe he’s gay,” Adam remarked.

“For the last time, my brother is not gay,” Kris sighed. “Don’t you think he would have came out by now if he was?”

“Well there’s something,” Adam shrugged.

“And what about your brother?” Kris asked annoyed.

“You mean my happily married brother who has a young son?” Adam asked.

“He’s still weird,” Kris sighed. “At least Daniel’s normal.”

“Are you annoyed with me?” Adam smirked.

“No,” Kris sulked.

“You’re annoyed because I made fun of your brother,” Adam laughed.

“Am not.”

“Then why are you sulking?” Adam asked as he nudged Kris’s side.

“Because you’re a big stupid idiot,” Kris answered.

“Oh my god, you’re pissed,” Adam laughed.

“Well he’s my brother,” Kris sighed. “And he’s… oh god I don’t know what he is. I just know it’s not nice to make fun of him.”

“I’m only teasing,” Adam smiled as he pressed his lips against the side of Kris’s head. “I won’t do it again.”

“Maybe he is gay,” Kris sighed. “I don’t know. I just wish he would figure it all out. It hurts me to see him still single. He’s almost forty-five. I’d love him to have some sort of family before he’s too old.”

“He’s still young enough to have kids,” Adam whispered. “And anyway. Who says he’s not happy with the way his life is now?”

“I guess,” Kris sighed leaning back against Adam again.

“We’ll go to New York,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Kris’s shoulder, “and we’ll see what this girl is like. Who knows, we might like her.”

“I hope so,” Kris sighed.

“We’re going to New York?” Elle asked walking into the living room.

“Spying?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“No,” Elle frowned sitting down next to Kris. “You just have a really loud voice.”

“Yes, we’re going to New York,” Kris smiled. “We thought we’d go visit your sister while Jacob and Gabe are away.”

“Are you going to let Sebastian bring Mia?” Elle asked with a frown.

“No,” Adam answered quickly.

“You are scared of her,” Kris accused.

“We all should be,” Elle sighed. “She’s crazy.”

“Hey have you ever thought maybe Sebastian’s taking after his Uncle Daniel?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“What are you talking about?” Kris sighed.

“Falling for the crazy girls,” Adam smirked causing Kris to give him a dirty look. “It was a joke.”

“Not a funny one,” Kris said moving away from Adam’s side.

“So can we leave crazy Mia here in LA?” Elle asked.

“Yes,” Kris sighed before looking at Adam. “See what you’ve started?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to win this,” Adam sighed.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Gabe asked grabbed hold of Jacob’s hand.

“The bathroom,” Jacob answered.

“Not alone you’re not.”

“Well you’re not coming to watch,” Jacob laughed as he pulled his hand away from Gabe.

“Just be careful,” Gabe warned quietly.

“Yes Dad,” Jacob smirked before turning to walk towards the stairs.

“Still fucking the fag?”

Gabe turned around to find one of Nick’s apes standing in front of him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was invited,” the ape answered

“I’m amazed the zoo let you out,” Gabe shrugged before turning to look back at the stairs.

“You know I heard what you said about me,” the ape remarked. “You told everyone I beat up the fag, because I’m a fag too. I’m not you know.”

“Sure,” Gabe scoffed not taking his eyes off of the stairs.

“You know I’m going to miss school. It was the highlight of my day to beat your little fag to the ground,” the ape laughed causing Gabe to turn to him.

“I kicked your ass last time, I have no problem doing it again.”

“And risk getting banned from more fights?” the ape smirked. “You’re not that stupid.”

Gabe stared at him for a few seconds before feeling a hand on his shoulder. “I’m back.”

“Hey,” Gabe smiled at Jacob. “You okay?”

“I washed my hands and everything,” Jacob joked before looking at the guy in front of them. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited.”

“Lets go,” Gabe sighed taking hold of Jacob’s hand and causing the ape to give them a dirty look.

“But it’s only nine,” Jacob frowned. “I want to stay.”

“We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow,” Gabe said. “You know, packing and everything.”

“You should stay,” the ape said looking at Jacob. “I’m sure I can look after you if your boyfriend wants to leave.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Gabe snapped.

“Gabe,” Jacob warned.

“You should watch that temper,” the ape warned. “You wouldn’t want to snap and hurt someone.”

“Maybe we should go,” Jacob said tugging on Gabe’s hand. Gabe stayed still as he stared at the ape. “Gabe,” Jacob said. “Come on.”

“Do as you’re told Gabe,” the ape smirked causing Gabe to jump forward.

“Gabe, I’m serious,” Jacob snapped. “If you don’t leave with me right now, I’m leaving without you.”

Gabe let out a slow breath before taking a step back. “That’s it,” the ape smirked. “You do as you’re told.”

Gabe followed Jacob out of the house towards the parked car. “You should have let me beat the crap out of him.”

“Why?” Jacob snapped spinning around to look at his boyfriend. “Because he was teasing you?”

“He was pushing me,” Gabe snapped. “He wanted me to hit him.”

“Exactly,” Jacob sighed. “And you’re not stupid enough to fall for it. He wanted to get you into trouble.”

“I knew the moment I saw him he wanted to start trouble,” Gabe sighed as he paced around the lawn with his hands on his hips. “He’s just asking to be smacked around.”

“You can’t just walk around hitting people you don’t like,” Jacob snapped. “Who do you think you are?”

“Aw lovers tiff?”

Jacob looked up to find Nick walking towards them. “What do you want?”

“Heard there was a party,” Nick shrugged. “Didn’t know it was for losers.”

“And you don’t think showing up at a party you’re not invited to, isn’t being a loser?” Jacob scoffed.

“You’re a little tough man when you’re queer boyfriend is around,” Nick remarked. “Do you forget the times I had you crying in a corner begging me not to hurt you?”

“You fucking…” Gabe froze as Nick fell to the ground.

“Fuck… that hurt.”

“What did you do?” Gabe asked surprised as he looked at Jacob clutching his hand to his chest.

 

………………………………………….

 

“How can you do that all the time?” Jacob winced as Gabe helped him into the apartment. “I think I’ve broken something.”

“Let me see,” Gabe said leading Jacob towards the sofa.

“Damn, I’ve broke a nail.”

“I can’t believe you hit him,” Gabe laughed as he ran his fingers over the back of Jacob’s hand. “It’s not broken.”

“He got me so mad,” Jacob sighed.

“You knocked him on his ass,” Gabe smiled. “And he’s twice your size. How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Jacob answered looking down at his hand.

“I’m proud of you,” Gabe smiled wide. “You must feel good about putting that punk in his place.”

“We were in the middle of a fight because I was angry at you for trying to hit Jack,” Jacob pointed out. “Of course I don’t feel good.”

“But you do,” Gabe smiled softly. “You finally stood up for yourself. You can’t tell me that didn’t feel good.”

“Okay it felt good,” Jacob sighed. “But I shouldn’t be proud of myself.”

“Well I’m proud of you,” Gabe said as he leant down to kiss the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“I broke a nail,” Jacob complained causing Gabe to laugh.

“You’re amazing,” Gabe whispered as he pressed his lips against Jacob’s.

“I hit Nick,” Jacob frowned.

“Yeah,” Gabe smiled.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

“And how did it feel?”

“Pretty good,” Jacob smiled softly.

“You knocked his ass to the ground,” Gabe laughed. “You hit better than half the guys at the gym do.”

“Maybe I have talents to be a boxer,” Jacob shrugged.

“You should come to the gym and train.”

“Yeah, lets not go overboard,” Jacob laughed as he stood up. “I’m pretty. I wouldn’t suit the boxer look.”

“Yeah,” Gabe laughed before frowning. “Hey what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m staying tonight,” Jacob announced walking towards the bedroom. “I told my Papa I was staying at Melissa’s.”

“What do you mean boxer look?” Gabe frowned as he followed Jacob into the bedroom.

“You’re one of the pretty ones, baby,” Jacob smiled as he began to strip.

“But…”

“Are you seriously going to argue with me now?” Jacob quizzed as he tugged his boxers down his legs.

“I…no,” Gabe smirked before tugging off his jeans.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	53. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 53

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Please don’t make me,” Gabe pleaded.

“Gabe, we’re in Paris about to go to our first fashion show together,” Jacob remarked. “You are not wearing that.”

“I don’t want to wear that,” Jacob said pointing at the suit Jacob was holding up.

“Why not?”

“It’s white.”

“And?”

“It’s white,” Gabe repeated. “You want me to wear a white suit.”

“I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous,” Jacob smiled.

“I’d rather go naked.”

“Don’t think that look would work for a fashion show,” Jacob mused.

“Jacob, I am not wearing that suit,” Gabe said folding his arms across his chest.

“Why?”

“I’m going to say this one more time, so you better listen carefully,” Gabe said as he took a step forward. “It’s white.”

“You have no fashion sense,” Jacob sighed before turning around and walking into the hotel bathroom.

 

………………………………………

 

“It’s white,” Gabe mumbled as he looked down at himself.

“I let you wear a blue shirt,” Jacob sighed fixing his hair in the mirror. “And you don’t have to wear the jacket.”

“I’m still wearing white pants,” Gabe frowned.

“And your ass looks great in them,” Jacob pointed out.

“What if I get them dirty?” Gabe asked.

“Don’t,” Jacob shrugged. “You’re going to a fashion show not a day out at the park.”

“I get it now,” Gabe sighed sitting down.

“What?”

“Your Dad and Papa sent us here together so we would kill each other,” Gabe answered. “They’re trying to make us see how hard living together will be.”

“And you think me making you wear white pants has anything to do with us living together?” Jacob asked.

“But the time this week is up, one of us is going to dead,” Gabe said seriously causing Jacob to laugh.

“I bet it’s you.”

“Just you wait until we get to Germany,” Gabe warned.

“And what are you going to do in Germany?” Jacob scoffed.

“I…well I’ll wear whatever I want for a start,” Gabe answered unsure.

“We’ll see,” Jacob smirked as he pulled out his eyeliner. “Want some on?”

“Look, I let you do that to me once,” Gabe said taking a step back. “But it was only for a laugh. I don’t wear makeup.”

“Suit yourself,” Jacob shrugged. “But I still insist you looked good in that lip stick.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“You know we could dump the kids with Neil and Allison and book into a hotel on our own,” Adam whispered as he leaned into Kris’s side in the cab.

“You know we can hear you,” Sebastian remarked.

“And I want to go to the hotel with you guys,” Elle said leaning against Adam’s side. “Papa promised me we could go shopping.”

“And a Broadway show,” Adam added with a smile.

“Can I be dumped at Uncle Neil’s?” Sebastian groaned.

“You and I will do something together,” Kris smiled. “Something manly.”

“Like a Nicks game?”

“Sure,” Kris smiled.

“Do I have to go?” Adam frowned.

“No,” Kris answered. “You and your girl can live it up with the credit card, while me and my boy do something manly for a change.”

“Watching cute boys play with balls,” Adam scoffed. “Yeah, really manly.”

“Cute?” Kris frowned. “You haven’t watched many basketball games have you?”

“Cute boys in tight pants,” Adam shrugged.

“That’s baseball,” Elle remarked dryly. “The cute boys wear tight pants in baseball.”

“What do you know about cute boys?” Kris frowned looking at his youngest daughter.

“I know their butts look good in tight pants,” Elle answered causing Kris to groan.

“You asked,” Adam pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean I expected her to answer so honestly.”

“Although football players have nice butts too,” Elle remarked causing Adam and Kris to cover their ears with their hands.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Look at the piping on that jacket,” Jacob gasped as another model walked down the runway past them.

“I don’t know what that is,” Gabe whispered. “I don’t know what any of this is.”

“This is our future baby,” Jacob answered taking hold of Gabe’s hand. “When I graduate from college and start my own company, this is how we’re going to spend all of our summers. Traveling around Europe and taking in the latest fashions.”

“Great,” Gabe sighed heavily.

“Don’t be like that,” Jacob said finally taking his eyes off of the runway to look at his boyfriend.

“I’m joking,” Gabe said putting on a smile. “As long as my future has you in it, I don’t care where we are.”

“Yeah, I’m going to have to remember that next week when I’m standing in a sweaty gym, watching some guy beat the crap out of you.”

“Now you’re being like that,” Gabe frowned.

“You can’t compare this,” Jacob said pointing at the runway, “to a smell old gym in Germany.”

“I can see that girl’s ass,” Gabe whispered as a model walked past them down the runway. “Of course the gym is going to be better.”

“Yeah I don’t see us spending our summers together in the future,” Jacob sighed looking back at the runway.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Gabe sighed resting his hand on Jacob’s knee and giving it a squeeze. “I told you I’d follow you anywhere.”

“Well I will be at every fashion show I can be at,” Jacob shrugged.

“Then I’ll be there too,” Gabe smiled fore leaning in to give Jacob a quick kiss.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“I can’t believe how much he looks like Jacob now,” Adam remarked as he watched Nickolas playing with Elle.

“It’s those damn Lambert genes,” Neil shrugged. “Although he’s a lot like Allison personality wise.”

No wonder you only had one kid,” Adam mused.

“You better not let her hear that,” Neil smirked. “She’s been going on about having another kid for months now.”

“And you don’t want to?”

“I don’t want to risk it,” Neil shrugged.

“Risk what?” Adam frowned.

“Nicky’s a great kid Neil explained. “What’s the chances of me having another great one?”

“I’ve got four great kids,” Adam pointed out.

“But only one has the Lambert DNA,” Neil remarked. “You wouldn’t risk having another kid.”

“I think you’re making all this up because you don’t want to have another kid,” Adam remarked.

“We’ve got it good,” Neil said quietly. “I’m working for the paper I’ve always wanted to, and Allison’s busy with her radio show. Adding another kid to all of this would only screw things up.”

“You know if Allison really wants another kid, you’re going to have to tell her all this,” Adam pointed out.

“Maybe I’ll buy her a puppy,” Neil shrugged causing Adam to laugh.

“What happened to us?” Adam asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Two grown men,” Adam answered.

“Yeah, I don’t know what the hell went wrong,” Neil sighed shaking his head in confusion. “I was never going to grow up.”

“And here we are,” Adam remarked. “Respo…”

“Don’t,” Neil interrupted. “Don’t say that word.”

“Responsible?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“I told you not to say that,” Neil groaned.

“Can’t hide from it,” Adam shrugged. “It’s going to happen no matter how hard we fight.”

“I’m not you, you know,” Neil sighed. “I don’t freak out at the first sign of a frown line.”

“I don’t have a frown line,” Adam pouted.

“Keep pulling that face and you will.”

“Uncle Adam?”

Adam turned to find Nicky standing in front of him. “Did you really cry at Bambi?”

“I did,” Adam nodded. “I still cry every time I watch it.”

“So Dad was right?”

“About what?”

“He said you cry all the time,” Nicky answered. “Like a whiney little girl.”

“I do not,” Adam frowned looking at his brother. “Why would you say that to him?”

“So are you a whiney little bitch Uncle Adam?” Nicky asked with a look of innocence on his face.

“God, you’re your father’s son,” Adam sighed heavily.

 

……………………………..

 

“You look…” Adam paused to really look at Sophia, “so happy.”

“I am happy,” Sophia smiled as she busied herself making Adam’s coffee.

“So married life is agreeing with you then?”

“I can’t really feel a difference,” Sophia shrugged. “I mean sure it’s great having Tye here, and Tristan is practically beaming with excitement every time he talks about his Daddy, but I don’t feel like I’ve grown up any more.”

“I’m fifty and I’ve still not grown up,” Adam mused. “I don’t think it works that way, but I can tell you that you have grown. It’s amazing how much.”

“Being with Tye helps a lot,” Sophia remarked sitting down at table next to Adam. “He’s not really like most teenagers. All he wants to do is spend time with me and Tristan.”

“That’s a good thing,” Adam pointed out.

“It is,” Sophia smiled. “Colton was never like that. I mean, if he wanted to go out he just went. Half the time I didn’t even know where he was.”

“Have you heard from him?” Adam asked carefully.

“I saw him in a book shop a few months back,” Sophia answered. “But he just ducked his head and walked out.”

“Good,” Adam nodded. “I really didn’t want to have to set Gabe on him again.”

“You really like Gabe, don’t you?” Sophia smiled.

“He’s a good kid,” Adam shrugged. “Jacob seems happy with him.”

“You must like him to let him and Jacob go off to Europe together,” Sophia mused. “All alone for two weeks.”

“Your brother’s eighteen now,” Adam shrugged.

“And you know he’s moving in with Gabe after the summer?” Sophia asked carefully.

“How do you know that?” Adam asked.

“He told me weeks ago,” Sophia answered. “He wanted to know if I thought you and Dad would freak.”

“I can proudly say we didn’t,” Adam smiled.

“It’s not happened yet,” Sophia remarked.

“I won’t freak out,” Adam said taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m accepting that your brother is growing up. Anyway, it’s your other brother we have to freak out about now.”

“Why?” Sophia laughed. “Seb doesn’t do anything.”

“This little girl,” Adam shuddered. “Mia.”

“Yeah, Jacob said she’s a bitch.”

“A bitch?” Adam laughed. “No no. Uncle Brad is a bitch. Mia is… something completely different.”

“Does Sebastian like her?”

“It seems like it,” Adam sighed.

“Not much you can do about it then,” Sophia shrugged.

“But she scares me,” Adam whispered causing Sophia to laugh.

“She’s a fourteen-year-old girl.”

“She’s a serial killer in training,” Adam remarked seriously.

“I really think you might be exaggerating there, Papa.”

“She’s a bigger bitch that you,” Adam remarked causing Sophia to frown.

“That’s a little mean.”

“The truth though,” Adam shrugged taking another sip of his coffee.

“Maybe I should spend some time with this girl then,” Sophia smirked. “Show her who’s the bitch in this family.”

“She made your Uncle Brad cry last week,” Adam remarked sipping his coffee.

“How?”

“Told him he couldn’t sing.”

“Ouch,” Sophia winced. “And he cried?”

“Into your Dad’s shoulder,” Adam answered. “Sobbed like a baby for an hour.”

“What a bitch,” Sophia sighed.

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“I wait until the next time I’m in LA,” Sophia mused. “That little bitch should know that I’m the only one that makes Uncle Brad cry.”

“And you should hear the comments she makes when Jacob comes home with a new outfit,” Adam remarked.

“Oh this bitch is going down,” Sophia remarked causing Adam to laugh.

 

 

……………………………………

 

“I feel like running out and buying them all a burger,” Gabe whispered as he stood backstage with Jacob at the fashion show.

“They need to be skinny in order for the clothes to look right on the runway,” Jacob explained.

“My thigh is wider than most of these girls waists,” Gabe frowned.

“You just don’t get fashion,” Jacob remarked.

“Yeah, I think we already know that,” Gabe remarked as a male model looked over at him. “What’s his problem?”

“I think he’s checking you out,” Jacob answered giving the model a dirty look.

“Relax,” Gabe laughed. “I’m really not into that.”

“You don’t like pretty?”

“I love pretty,” Gabe answered giving Jacob a warm smile. “I just don’t like pretty dumb.”

“Not all models are dumb,” Jacob pointed out.

Gabe gives another look at the model checking him out before turning back at his boyfriend. “Can we leave?”

“We need to wait for my Dad’s friend Miles to come,” Jacob answered. “He’s going to give us the tickets for the other fashion shows.”

“Other shows?” Gabe groaned. “You mean this isn’t it?”

“We’ve got another six days in Paris,” Jacob explained. “There’s like another eight fashion shows we need to get to.”

“All of this for clothes,” Gabe said to himself.

“Jacob?” Gabe turned to find the model that had been looking at them standing. “You’re Jacob Allen?”

“Yes,” Jacob answered.

“Miles sent me over,” The model explained. “I’m Marcus.”

“Jacob,” Jacob smiled accepting Marcus’s outstretched hand. “And this is my boyfriend, Gabe.”

Gabe accepted Marcus’s hand cautiously. “Hey.”

“Miles couldn’t make it,” Marcus explained. “But he asked me to take you guys back to his place.”

“Cool,” Jacob smiled taking a step forward only to have Gabe hold him back.

“Can we have a moment?”

“Sure,” Jacob frowned taking a few steps away from Marcus.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Gabe whispered with his back turned to Marcus.

“What am I doing?”

“You don’t just follow some guy you don’t know,” Gabe whispered. “How do we know he knows your Papa’s friend?”

“Because he knows we were waiting for him,” Jacob answered.

“He could be some sort of crazy killer,” Gabe whispered.

“I can promise you I’m not,” Marcus said causing Gabe to turn and look at him.

“Ignore my boyfriend,” Jacob laughed. “He doesn’t get out much.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Marcus laughed. “So my cars right outside.”

“Cool,” Jacob smiled following Marcus towards the door.

“He’s going to get me killed,” Gabe complained to himself before following.

 

…………………………………

 

Adam picked at his buttered roll as he looked towards the restaurant door again. “I don’t think they’re coming.”

“I called Daniel an hour ago,” Kris said. “He’ll be here.”

“He better hurry up. I’m starving,” Adam complained. “Plus I promised your Mama I would send a text if she was a bitch.”

“We haven’t even met the poor girl yet,” Kris sighed. “For all we know she’s nice.”

“Remember Holly?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “The red head?”

“Yeah.”

“The one that tried to run him over when they broke up?” Adam added.

“I remember,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead.

“We thought she was nice.”

“Let’s just give this girl a chance,” Kris sighed. “This might be the one.”

“I won’t hold my breath.”

 

…………………………………..

 

“Man, it’s like looking at your Dad thirty years ago,” Miles remarked as he studied Jacob’s face. “Is the hair dyed?”

“No,” Jacob frowned.

“Freckles?”

“I don’t have freckles,” Jacob answered.

“It’s unbelievable,” Miles mused as he watched Jacob closely.

“So we should probably go,” Gabe said taking a step closer to his boyfriend.

“But you just got here,” Marcus smiled giving Gabe the once over. “I’m sure Jacob and Miles want to catch up.”

“They’ve never met,” Gabe remarked dryly.

“We should have a drink,” Miles said standing up. “Marcus honey, will you come and help me?”

“Sure,” Marcus said giving Gabe one last look before following Miles out of the room.

“Honey?” Jacob asked pulling a face. “Please tell me they aren’t a couple.”

“You didn’t realize that the moment we arrived here?” Gabe asked surprised.

“Marcus is our age,” Jacob frowned.

“Nineteen,” Gabe nodded.

“And he’s like… he’s like my Papa’s age.”

“Yep.”

“Well that’s just gross,” Jacob frowned.

“Guess you’re not into Daddies then,” Gabe laughed.

“Excuse me?”

“Daddies,” Gabe repeated. “You know like… well you know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jacob shrugged.

“Well there’s different types of gay men,” Gabe explained. “You really don’t know all this?”

“You do?” Jacob frowned.

“I told you I had been researching.”

“And what did you learn?” Jacob asked giving a cautious look to the door.

“Well from what I can tell, your Papa’s friend is a Daddy and Marcus is a twink.”

“A Twink?” Jacob laughed.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at,” Gabe smirked. “You’re a twink too.”

“You’re insulting me now?”

“A twink is a gay man who’s in his teens without any body hair,” Gabe answered. “That describes you perfectly.”

I have some hair,” Jacob pouted.

“Where?”

“None of your business,” Jacob snapped.

“Okay,” Gabe said holding up his hands. “I’m just saying.”

“Well if I’m a twink, you must be one too,” Jacob sulked.

“I’m a cub,” Gabe explained.

“A what?”

“A young guy who has a little bit of hair,” Gabe explained. “Plus I have muscles. So I’ll be a bear one day.”

“And what am I going to be one day?” Jacob asked confused.

“Honey, you’re always going to be a twink,” Gabe smiled causing Jacob to give him a dirty look. “That’s a good thing.”

“Stop googling gay facts,” Jacob ordered.

 

…………………………….

 

“There he is,” Adam said standing up from the table as Daniel entered.

“And he’s alone,” Kris whispered as Daniel approached the table. “Hey man.”

“Hey,” Daniel smiled accepting a hug from Kris.

“You’re looking good,” Adam remarked leaning in to hug Daniel. “New love suits you.”

“Yeah,” Daniel nodded ducking his head down.

“So where is she?” Kris asked looking at his brother.

“Yeah, where’s this new girlfriend.”

“She’s…” Daniel paused to look towards the door. “Here.”

Adam looked over Daniel’s head towards the door. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Daniel smiled unsure as he looked at Kris’s shocked face.

“Katy?”

“Hi Kris.”

 

End of Flashback 2032


	54. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 54

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Katy,” Kris breathed out as he watched his ex-wife slip her hand into his brother’s. “I’m confused.”

“I’m sure you can figure it out,” Adam remarked with a frown before looking at his brother-in-law. “Really, Daniel?”

“We’ve tried for months now to tell you guys,” Daniel said. “We just didn’t know how.”

“You and Katy?” Kris asked. “You and my ex-wife?”

“It just happened,” Daniel tried to explain. “We fought hard for it not to.”

“We really did, Kristopher,” Katy added. “We can’t help how we feel.”

“Really?” Kris asked turning to look at Adam.

“I think so, honey.”

“You and my brother?” Kris asked turning to Katy. “How long?”

“Christmas.”

“Six months?” Kris asked surprised.

“We wanted to tell you sooner,” Daniel answered. “We just didn’t know how you would take it.”

“I don’t know how to take it,” Kris frowned. “Should I be angry?”

“I don’t know, honey,” Adam said rubbing Kris’s back.

“How long have you had feelings for each other?” Kris asked causing Katy and Daniel to share a look.

“That long?” Adam asked causing Katy to nod.

“What does that mean?” Kris asked looking between his ex and his husband.

“I’ve always had feelings for her,” Daniel blurted out causing Kris to look at him. “Since the very beginning.”

“But nothing happened,” Katy said. “Nothing ever happened when I was with you.”

Adam looked nervously around the restaurant before taking Kris’s hand in his. “Maybe we should all go back to the hotel and talk about this.”

“Did you know he had feelings for you?” Kris asked ignoring Adam.

“Or not,” Adam mumbled.

“I had a feeling.”

“And did you have feelings for him?” Kris asked.

“Kris.”

“Just answer me,” Kris interrupted. “Just tell the truth.”

“I cared for him,” Katy admitted. “But I would never have done anything about it.”

“Katy’s right,” Daniel remarked. “I would never have done anything if you two stayed married. “Even after you broke up I didn’t do anything. I’ve spent the last twenty-two years fighting these feelings, but I can’t do it anymore. I want to be happy now.”

“I still don’t know what to say,” Kris confessed looking at Adam.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Adam said. “Maybe call it a night.”

“We should talk about this,” Katy said.

“Not now, Katy,” Adam sighed. “Maybe we can meet up tomorrow.”

“To be fair Adam I don’t see what this has to do with you,” Katy remarked.

“He’s my husband,” Adam answered simply. “And I know he’s not ready to talk right now. So we’re going to go back to the hotel, and we’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Kris,” Daniel sighed.

“Adam’s right,” Kris said. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” he added before letting Adam lead him towards the restaurant door.

 

…………………………………..

 

“Your Papa’s friend is creepy,” Gabe remarked dryly as he closed the hotel door behind him.

“I can’t believe he sent me to Paris to be in his care,” Jacob frowned. “Did you see how he was running his hand up and down Marcus’s thigh.”

“Marcus didn’t seem to notice,” Gabe shrugged as he tugged off his jacket.

“Because Marcus was too busy making love heart eyes at you,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Oh you saw that.”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means he’s into you,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Doesn’t mean anything to me,” Gabe shrugged.

“So some hot male model checking you out doesn’t mean anything to you?”

“Not a thing,” Gabe answered honestly before joining Jacob on the bed. “Why would I want some dumb model following me around?”

“Good looking dumb model,” Jacob corrected as he straddled Gabe’s thighs.

“Still doesn’t mean a thing,” Gabe shrugged running his hands up Jacob’s thighs. “Now let’s stop talking about Marcus. We’ve got more important things to talk about.”

“I told them we would go to a nightclub with them tomorrow night.”

“You’re still talking about him,” Gabe remarked as he grasped Jacob’s hand’s in his own.

“A nightclub,” Jacob repeated. “Where it is legal for me to drink.”

“You’re not going to drunk,” Gabe remarked.

“But it’s legal.”

“And so is your Papa flying over and killing me.”

“I don’t think it is,” Jacob frowned.

“It won’t stop him doing it.”

“You worry too much,” Jacob pointed out before rolling off of Gabe and onto his back.

“You don’t worry enough,” Gabe remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because we’re in Paris,” Jacob remarked. “And there is nothing to worry about. Now I suggest we get some sleep. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow.”

“Does it involve fashion?” Gabe asked with a frown.

“There is a show starting at three, but I have so much more I want to do before then.”

“Will it make me cry?”

“Probably,” Jacob shrugged before snuggling up to Gabe’s side.

 

…………………………………………

 

“I should call Jacob,” Kris said as he closed the hotel door. “We haven’t talked to him since this morning.”

“It’s like one in the morning in France,” Adam points out. “He’s probably asleep.”

“I should call Sophia and see how Elle is,” Kris sighed.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Adam said taking Kris by the hand. “And we don’t have to call Neil and see how Sebastian is.”

“I should shower.”

“You should tell me what you’re thinking,” Adam said gently.

“I think I stink,” Kris tried to joke causing Adam to squeeze his hand tighter. “I’m fine, Adam.”

“I think we should talk about this.”

“What’s to talk about?” Kris asked pulling his hand away from Adam.

“What just happened.”

“So my brother and my ex-wife are dating?” Kris shrugged. “We don’t need a big discussion for that.”

“You’re hurt,” Adam said softly.

“I’m going to jump into the tub,” Kris said before turning and walking away from Adam.

 

……………………………………………

 

“How are you so perfect?”

“How am I supposed to answer that?” Gabe whispered into Jacob’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his from behind.

“But you are,” Jacob whispered. “That’s just a fact.”

“You’ll get over it soon,” Gabe shrugged. “When you start college and start hanging around all those pretty models I won’t get a look in.”

Jacob turned in Gabe’s arm to face him. “You really think that.”

“You’re going to be pretty busy soon,” Gabe shrugged. “Meeting new people. I’m not stupid enough to think that we’re going to be the same as before.”

“We’re going to be living together,” Jacob pointed out. “I’m going to wake up in your arms every morning.”

“And then you’re going to get up and leave for the day,” Gabe pointed out. “I won’t see you again until night time.”

“Just like when I go to school,” Jacob said. “We’ll get to spend nights and weekends together, just like before. Except now you won’t have to go home at nine. Trust me, we’re going to have so much more time together.”

“What happens when you start meeting new people?” Gabe asked quietly. “People you have more in common with?”

“Is this the Jack thing all over again?”

“What?”

“You seem to get so unsure when I hang out with Jack,” Jacob answered. “Like you’re jealous.”

“Maybe I’m just waiting for you to realize how amazing you really are,” Gabe said quietly. “I know it’s going to happen when you get to college. You’re finally going to be recognized for being the amazing person you really are.”

“And you’re going to be right there with me,” Jacob whispered before leaning in to kiss Gabe’s lips. “I couldn’t be who I am without you.”

“You’re sweet,” Gabe smiled.

“And madly in love with you,” Jacob added. “So stop worrying about the future.”

“I’m madly in love with you too,” Gabe whispered before reaching in to kiss Jacob’s lips.

 

……………………………………….

 

Adam lay in the dark as Kris climbed into the bed beside him. “You took your time.”

“The bath was pretty relaxing,” Kris explained laying his head onto Adam’s chest.

“Jacob sent a text a while ago,” Adam whispered into the dark. “They’re back at the hotel.”

“Did they enjoy the fashion show?”

“I think so.”

“I’m missing him,” Kris remarked.

“Yeah,” Adam sighed.

“Why are you so quiet?” Kris asked lifting his head to look at his husband.

“I’m waiting,” Adam answered.

“For what?”

“The bubble to burst and you realize that I’m your husband.”

“I think I know you’re my husband,” Kris said with a smile.

“Then talk to me,” Adam whispered into Kris’s hair. “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“I think I knew,” Kris said laying his head back down on Adam’s chest. “They were just too close to each other.”

“You don’t believe they did anything when you guys were married, do you?”

“I know Daniel wouldn’t do that to me,” Kris answered. “But I knew he loved her back then.”

“You know, all those girls make sense now,” Adam mused. “He’s been searching for anyone he can love that isn’t your ex-wife.”

“I don’t know,” Kris sighed.

“What are you feeling?”

“I feel weird that they’re doing this,” Kris answered honestly. “And I feel sad that he’s spent most of his life trying to fight what he really wanted. His fear for hurting me has stopped him being in love.”

“Are you… are you jealous?”

“Seriously?” Kris sighed lifting his head to look at Adam. “You really think that?”

“I know it’s hard baby.”

“I’m not jealous,” Kris interrupted. “I’m freaking out. This would be like Neil announcing he’s been in love with Cheeks for years.”

“He must really love her to tell you now though,” Adam remarked.

“She’s only divorced a few years,” Kris sighed. “Oh god, you don’t think they got together while she was still married.”

“I don’t know baby.”

“How am I supposed to react to this?”

“Anyway you want,” Adam answered. “There’s no rules to it. If you’re not happy about it, tell them.”

“And make myself out to be an asshole?” Kris asked. “I have no right over who they fall in love with.”

“So tell them you’re happy for them,” Adam remarked. “Tell them like Katy told you when we got together.”

“Thanks Giving is going to be so weird this year,” Kris sighed causing Adam to frown.

“God help Daniel when he tells your Mama,” Adam mused. “That is not a conversation I want to be a part of.”

“Yeah, they’re screwed,” Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh.

 

………………………………….

 

“Gabe,” Jacob whispered leaning over Gabe’s side. “Gabe, wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” Gabe groaned into his pillow.

“Come on,” Jacob sighed shaking Gabe’s side. “We’ve got a big day together.”

Gabe groaned rolling onto his side as he opened one eye to look up at Jacob. “It’s not even light out yet.”

“That’s why I want you to get up now,” Jacob said standing up from the bed. “I want to go to Pont Alexandre.”

“And what’s that?” Gabe asked confused.

“It’s the bridge we walked over yesterday,” Jacob answered. “Come on, I want to go and watch the sun rise there.”

“Please tell me you’re joking?” Gabe groaned. “I’ve only been sleeping three hours.”

“It’s romantic, now get up,” Jacob ordered smacking Gabe’s butt. “I’ve already picked your clothes out for you.”

“You have got to be kidding me?” Gabe complained as Jacob disappeared into the bathroom.

“You know I’m not,” Jacob called back.

 

…………………………….

 

“It’s so pretty,” Jacob breathed out as Gabe yawned beside him. “Gabe isn’t it… Gabe.”

“What?” Gabe frowned rubbing his eyes. “I’m tried.”

“We’re in Paris watching the sun rise and you aren’t even the bit interested,” Jacob complained. “There is just no romance in you at times.”

“We could be in bed right now with you curled up in my arms,” Gabe pointed out. “That’s romantic. This is… This is us standing on a bridge.”

“Come on,” Jacob sighed slipping his hand into Gabe’s. “I want to have breakfast at Le Select, and it’s miles away.”

“But there’s a café right there,” Gabe frowned pointing across the bridge.

“But that café isn’t listed as the best in Paris,” Jacob pointed out before walking away.

“Just you wait until we get to Germany,” Gabe mumbled to himself before following Jacob across the bridge.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Oh my god,” Sophia laughed covering her mouth with her hand.

“I knew you would like it,” Elle smirked looking back at the computer.

“Papa’s going to freak,” Sophia said looking at the computer screen.

“Why would I freak?”

Sophia and Elle jumped at the sound of Adam’s voice.

“Why would I freak?” Adam repeated as he walked into Sophia’s kitchen.

“How did you get in?”

“Tye let us in,” Kris answered.

“Again, why would I freak?”

“Oh nothing,” Sophia shrugged.

“Jacob’s in the New York Times,” Elle said pushing the laptop around so that Adam could see.

“What do you mean he’s… oh my god.”

“What?” Kris frowned peeking over Kris’s shoulder. “Oh.”

“Adam Lambert’s mini me smooching with cute boyfriend at Paris fashion open,” Adam read aloud before looking back at the picture of Jacob and Gabe kissing in the front row of the fashion show.

“Oh god, he’s going to be Paris Hilton,” Kris groaned rubbing his forehead.

“Who?” Elle frowned.

“He’s not going to be Paris Hilton,” Adam laughed.

“He’s going to come home a socialite,” Kris remarked before clicking on another picture. “And what is Gabe wearing?”

“Something Jacob made him wear it looks like,” Sophia smirked.

“What does It boy mean?” Elle asked looking at another picture of Jacob and Gabe holding hands.

“It means your brother is going to be famous for being famous,” Kris answered.

“He better not be,” Elle frowned. “That’s going to be my job.”

“He looks good,” Adam smiled. “That outfit is perfect on him.”

“Adam our son is pictured kissing his boyfriend,” Kris pointed out. “These pictures are going to be everywhere.”

“And?”

“And I don’t want my kid being famous,” Kris answered.

“You better deal with it,” Elle remarked. “It’s going to happen with me pretty soon. As soon as I figure out how to get a record contract.”

“He can’t become one of those kids, Adam,” Kris said ignoring Elle. “I don’t want him running around nightclubs with Justin Timberlake’s kids.”

“Again, I’m the one that’s going to be running around with Justin Timberlake’s son,” Elle remarked. “Once I figure out how to like boys, it’s going to happen.”

“Okay first, Jacob isn’t going to turn into some Hollywood brat,” Adam said. “And you will not be running around with Justin Timberlake’s son,” he added pointing at Elle. “That boy is trouble.”

“But he’s cute… apparently.”

“Stay away from the Timberlake boy,” Adam warned causing Elle to pout.

“That mean’s I have to go for Pink’s son,” Elle sighed.

“Kris,” Adam groaned rubbing his eyes.

“Leave the boys alone Elle.”

 

……………………………………..

 

“I don’t get it,” Jacob shrugged. “It tastes the same as every other coffee I’ve drank here.”

“Give me your hand,” Jacob sighed reaching across the café table.

Gabe stretched his hand across slipping it into Jacob’s. “Okay.”

“We are in the most romantic place in the world,” Jacob began. “We’re alone in the most romantic place in the world.”

Gabe stole a quick glance around the café before looking back at his boyfriend. “Je t’aime mon cheri”

“Huh?”

“It means I love you my darling in French,” Gabe explained shyly. “It’s the only thing I remember from French class. That and J’ai un stylo. Which means I have a pen, but that doesn’t sound very romantic.”

“Je t’aime trop,” Jacob smiled. “That means I love you too.”

“Very romantic,” Gabe smiled. “Know what else is romantic?”

“What?”

“Making love in the morning,” Gabe answered. “Do you know the French for lets go back to the hotel and make love?”

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” Jacob smirked causing Gabe to frown. “It means would you sleep with me tonight,”

“Yeah, that works,” Gabe said standing up from the table and pulling Jacob with him.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Know what you’re going to say yet?” Adam asked as he followed Kris into the restaurant.

“I don’t know,” Kris shrugged. “I’m happy you’re banging my ex-wife.”

“Yeah you probably shouldn’t say that,” Adam frowned.

“You know, I don’t even care that much anymore,” Kris sighed. “I’ve got more to worry about.”

“Like?”

“Jacob,” Kris answered.

“Jacob’s fine,” Adam said. “He’s just having fun. He’s on vacation.”

“I don’t want him becoming famous,” Kris sighed.

“He’s already famous,” Adam remarked as he spotted Daniel and Katy sitting already sitting at the table.

“What am I going to say to them?” Kris whispered.

“Whatever you feel, baby,” Adam said slipping his hand into Kris’s.

 

………………………………………

 

“Well, Mama did always tell us to share,” Kris said giving a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t say that, baby,” Adam whispered as Daniel gave Kris a look.

“Look, I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about this,” Kris sighed looking at his brother. “Katy, you and I have been divorced twenty-three years. Really whatever you do I have no right over, but… he’s my brother.”

“I can’t help it, Kristopher,” Katy sighed. “I tried to fight it.”

“We’ve been fighting it for twenty years,” Daniel remarked. “Look, Kris I love you, and I’ve tried to be happy with other people, but I don’t want anyone else. It’s destroying me not to be with her.”

“We’re not asking for your permission, Kristopher,” Katy said. “We just thought you should be the first to know.”

Kris stole a glance at Adam before letting out a deep sigh. “I wish it had all been different. I wish I had been strong enough to come out sooner, then maybe you guys could have been together years ago.”

“Does that mean you’re okay with this?” Daniel asked surprised.

“If it means you’re both happy,” Kris said looking at Adam. “Like I am.”

“Thank you,” Katy smiled.

“And I’m not telling Mama,” Kris added quickly.

“But can I be there?” Adam asked.

 

………………………………………

 

“Yeah, it’s still creepy,” Gabe frowned as he watched Miles and Marcus kiss. “He could be his Dad.”

“Yes, I think you covered that last night,” Jacob sighed taking a sip from his glass.

“Still mad you’re a twink?”

“You weren’t calling me a twink earlier in the hotel room,” Jacob smirked. “In fact if I remember correctly, you were the one begging for it.”

“Bears can beg,” Gabe pouted before looking up to find Marcus walking towards them.

“So Miles is just going to pay the bill and then we can head to the show,” Miles said squeezing into the booth beside Gabe.

“I can’t wait for this show,” Jacob smiled warmly. “Rune Simon. He’s like a genius.”

“His last season was so fabulous,” Marcus agreed. “Did you see the red belt?”

“See it?” Jacob scoffed. “I own it.”

“You own the twenty thousand dollar belt?” Marcus asked surprised.

“That red thing costs twenty thousand?” Gabe choked.

“And now you realize why I yelled at you so much for pulling it off me like that last month,” Jacob said flipping his hair.

“I bet it goes with everything,” Marcus smiled.

“My car doesn’t even cost twenty thousand,” Gabe mumbled. “How the hell did you afford that?”

“Gift from my Papa.”

“What about your Dad?”

“He thinks it’s from Target,” Jacob answered honestly. “My Papa told him it cost twenty, he assumed that meant twenty bucks.”

“Seriously, my car didn’t cost that.”

“He doesn’t get fashion, does he?” Marcus smirked looking Gabe up and down.

“It’s one of the tragedies in my life,” Jacob answered seriously.

“He looks good though,” Marcus mused.

“Because I dressed him,” Jacob smiled proudly.

“You know, I’m still here guys,” Gabe sighed. “No need to talk about me like I’m not here.”

 

………………………………..

 

“I always knew those Allen’s were weird people,” Neil smirked. “I mean who goes after their brother’s wife?” Adam shrugged as he let his eyes wander over to where Allison stood talking to Sophia. “Dude seriously, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do,” Adam remarked dryly. “Take a break from the fifty years of being gay to screw your wife.”

“And what’s wrong with my wife?” Neil frowned. “What, you think you can do better than her?”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Adam frowned.

“My wife is a hottie,” Neil pointed out. “And the things she can do with her mouth…”

“Okay,” Adam interrupted giving Sebastian a look.

“You’d be lucky to have a go at my wife,” Neil said annoyed.

“Actually Papa did say he would have sex with Aunt Allison,” Sebastian remarked without looking up from the TV.

“Sebastian,” Adam snapped. “Don’t talk like that.”

“It’s the truth though,” Sebastian shrugged. “You said so last year. The night Jacob went to prom.”

“I did not,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“Did so.”

“You’re telling your son that you want to bang my wife?” Neil frowned. “What kind of freak are you?”

“I did not say I wanted to bang her,” Adam sighed.

“You said you would have sex with her if you weren’t gay,” Sebastian pointed out causing Adam to look at him sharply. “You can’t punish me for telling the truth.”

“This is an adult conversation,” Adam said pointing between himself and Neil. “Boys who can be grounded should keep out.”

“Fine by me,” Sebastian shrugged looking back at the TV.

“So you want to have sex with my wife?” Neil asked loudly causing everyone to look at him.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Thank god for that,” Gabe groaned as he threw himself down onto the hotel bed. “I thought this day would never end.”

“We better hurry,” Jacob said pulling out clothes from the closet. “I told Marcus we would meet him at the club in an hour.”

“Club?” Gabe asked sitting up. “What club?”

“I told them we’d go to that album launch.”

“For that band we don’t know?” Gabe frowned. “Why?”

“We’re their guests,” Jacob answered. “Miles went out of his way to get us those tickets.”

“But he said he was going home to bed.”

“And that’s why we’re going to keep Marcus company,” Jacob explained. “Now come on. I’ve already picked out your outfit.”

“Germany,” Gabe sighed as he stood up from the bed. “Think of Germany.”

 

…………………………………….

 

Allison gave Adam another smirk before sitting down at the dinner table beside Neil. “So…”

“Let’s not,” Neil sighed.

“What?”

“Let’s not talk about the fact that my brother wants to have sex with you,” Neil whispered.

“Could you please not say that word in front of my daughter’s,” Adam sighed looking at Sophia and Elle.

“I think Sophia knows what that word means,” Sebastian smirked.

“I know it too,” Elle announced causing Kris to groan.

“And there goes my good mood.”

“You’re in a good mood?” Allison smirked. “After the day you’ve had.”

“Yeah,” Neil smirked. “Finding out your ex is into your brother, and your current is into his brother’s wife. Really not a good day for you, Allen.”

“I do not…” Adam paused to look at Elle. “I do not want to have s.e.x with my sister-in-law.”

“I think you do,” Allison smirked.

“And I can spell,” Elle added. “Doing that was a complete waste of t.i.m.e”

“I love her,” Neil laughed squeezing Elle’s cheek.

“Could we maybe talk about something else?” Kris sighed.

“Yes,” Neil nodded. “let’s talk about something else. What would you like to talk about, Kris?”

“Anything really.”

“Okay,” Neil nodded before smirking. “Hey do you think Katy was thinking of Daniel when she was doing the dirty with you?”

“Let’s stop talking,” Adam said quickly before Kris could react.

 

……………………………………

 

“So this band sucks,” Gabe sighed as he reached for his glass on the table.

“Miles seemed to think they were good,” Marcus frowned. “Maybe he’s going deaf.”

“Or maybe they were good fifty years ago when Miles was our age,” Jacob smirked causing Marcus to roll his eyes.

“Heard it all before.”

“So you’re not denying the fact that he’s old?” Gabe asked with a smile on his face.

“I know he’s old enough to be my Dad,” Marcus answered honestly.

“But you’re into that?” Jacob asked sending Gabe a look.

“He offers me a sense of home,” Marcus answered. “When I moved to Paris I was a wreck. Meeting Miles helped me settle.”

“You have to love him,” Gabe remarked. “Right?”

“Miles and I have an understanding,” Marcus shrugged.

“What does that mean?” Jacob asked.

“Well, we provide each other with what we need, and we don’t worry about labels,” Marcus explained.

“So you’re not really a couple?” Gabe asked.

“I live with him,” Marcus explained. “But I wouldn’t call him my boyfriend.”

“Do you have sex?” Jacob asked quietly.

“When the mood takes us,” Marcus smirked. “He’s pretty good for an old guy. But when the mood takes me, I can have my own fun too.”

“With others?” Gabe asked carefully.

“Exactly,” Marcus smirked before taking a sip of his drink. “What about you guys?”

“We’re a couple,” Gabe answered without thinking.

“But what about the others?” Marcus asked taking another sip. “Do you tell each other about them or just keep it quiet.”

“Other what?” Jacob asked confused.

“Other men you sleep with.”

“We… we don’t sleep with other men,” Gabe frowned.

“Never?” Marcus asked surprised causing Jacob and Gabe to shake their heads. “That can’t be right.”

“We don’t cheat,” Jacob answered.

“It’s not cheating,” Marcus laughed. “No gay couple can survive without a little shaky up now and again. How are you both not going insane.”

“I don’t need anyone else,” Gabe answered taking Jacob’s hand in his own.

“And what about you?” Marcus asked looking at Jacob.

“Same,” Jacob answered in a shaky voice.

“Damn, well that makes my request that much harder now,” Marcus frowned.

“What are you talking about?” Gabe asked.

“I sort of told Miles I wouldn’t be home tonight,” Marcus shrugged. “I thought I could maybe head back to your hotel for the night. You know… the three of us.”

“The three of us what?” Jacob asked confused.

Marcus smiled wide before taking another sip of his drink. “You both have no idea how cute you are.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	55. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 55

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Is he suggesting a threesome?” Jacob whispered as he followed Marcus out of the club.

“I think so,” Gabe answered gripping Jacob’s hand tight in his own.

“What are we going to say?” Jacob whispered.

“I think no might be a good start,” Gabe answered quickly. “Followed by I’ll kick your ass if you try.”

“Don’t be rude to him,” Jacob hissed.

“He wants to have sex with you,” Gabe pointed out.

“I really don’t think it’s me he’s after,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“He’s not interested in me,” Gabe said rolling his eyes.

“You can’t be that blind,” Jacob whispered before looking up to find Marcus standing in front of them.

“I got us a cab.”

“That’s okay,” Jacob smiled. “We can walk for here.”

“It’s like three miles,” Marcus remarked. “Come on, get in.”

Jacob shared a look with Gabe before slipping into the back of the cab.

“Jacob,” Gabe hissed.

“Come on,” Marcus repeated nudging Gabe towards the open cab door.

 

……………………………………

 

“So is she my Auntie now?” Elle asked as she snuggled up to Adam’s side on Sophia’s sofa.

“No,” Kris sighed. “Katy isn’t your Auntie.”

“She will be if she marries Uncle Daniel,” Sebastian points out. “And that really makes us a weird family.”

“We’re not a weird family,” Adam smiled.

“Our family is a little weird,” Elle pointed out.

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. “I mean, Sophia married her cousin, and we call our Papa’s ex-boyfriend Uncle.”

“And we have two Dad’s,” Elle added.

“And you think that’s weird?” Kris asked with a frown.

“Weird in a cool Lady Gaga way,” Elle answered.

“Why does Gaga get dragged into every family discussion we have?” Sebastian frowned. “We talk about her like she’s god.”

“Because she is,” Adam and Elle answered at the same time.

“Yeah, I’m going to go,” Sebastian said standing up.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Elle frowned. “You don’t have to leave the family because Gaga is our religion.”

“I’m going to the gym with Tye,” Sebastian said giving Elle a look. “And my religion is Mike Tyson.”

“Well when I pray it’s to Gaga,” Elle shrugged causing Kris and Adam to look at her funny.

“Yeah maybe we are weird,” Kris sighed.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Now what?” Jacob whispered as he stood in the hotel bathroom with Gabe facing him.

“Why won’t he take no for an answer?” Gabe sighed. “I’m so close to hitting him.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jacob snapped. “And have Miles calling my Papa. There’s got to be another way to deal with this. Think Gabe.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabe hissed, “but I’ve never had to turn down a threesome before. I have no idea how you do it.”

“It’s because he’s European,” Jacob pointed out. “He probably does this all of the time. We’re the weird ones here.”

“Look I’m just going to go out there and say no,” Gabe shrugged. “I’ve got no idea why you keep stopping me.”

“I don’t want him thinking I’m not cool,” Jacob snapped. “There must be a way to say no without actually saying no.”

“This would never happen in the boxing world,” Gabe sighed rubbing his forehead.

“I know,” Jacob said pulling out his cell. “I’ll call Sophia. She’s probably turned down lots of threesomes.”

“You really think your sister would turn them down?” Gabe smirked.

“Are you calling my sister a slut?” Jacob frowned. “I mean who are you to…”

“Now is not the time to start an argument,” Gabe interrupted. “Let’s get the freak out of our hotel room before we do that.”

“I’m calling Sophia,” Jacob sighed. “And she isn’t a slut. She just had a kid at fifteen. That’s not a slut.”

“It is where I come from,” Gabe shrugged as Jacob pressed the cell to his ear.

“Girls who wear their skirts to the knee are considered sluts in Conway,” Jacob remarked dryly. “Hey Sophia it’s…”

“Hey baby boy, it’s Papa,” Adam smiled into the phone.

“Papa?” Jacob asked surprised causing Gabe’s eyes to widen.

“Do not ask him,” Gabe hissed.

“Ask me what?” Adam asked. “What are you and Gabe up to?”

“Nothing,” Jacob squeaked out quickly. “Nothing at all.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I was just looking for Sophia,” Jacob answered. “You know… to like… talking and stuff.”

“What’s wrong?” Adam repeated.

“Nothing,” Jacob said with a shaky voice. “Just looking for some advice.”

“Don’t Jacob,” Gabe warned.

“Don’t what?” Adam frowned into the phone.

“Will you shut up,” Jacob hissed at Gabe.

“Excuse me?” Adam asked with a frown.

“Not you Papa,” Jacob answered quickly. “I’m just talking to Gabe.”

“What’s going on there?” Adam asked annoyed. “Where are you?”

“At the hotel,” Jacob sighed. “In the bathroom.”

“Are you okay?” Adam asked. “Is Gabe okay?”

“Sure,” Jacob sighed.

“Why do you want Sophia?” Adam asked.

“I just wanted to ask her a question,” Jacob answered. “Papa, why do you have Sophia’s phone?”

“Ask your question, Jacob,” Adam said ignoring Jacob’s question.

“Oh I was just wondering if…”

“No,” Gabe mouthed.

“If Sophia knew any… cool places to go,” Jacob finished. “You know, in Paris.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Adam warned. “Now what is going on there?”

“IwantedtoknowifSophiaknewhowtoturndownathreesome,” Jacob said in a rush causing Gabe’s mouth to fall open.

“Say that again,” Adam frowned. “You wanted to know what?”

“If Sophia knew how to turn downathreesome,” Jacob mumbled.

“Turn down a…” Adam froze as he finally figured out what Jacob had said.

“So is Sophia there?” Jacob asked carefully.

“I… I…,” Adam stuttered. “Kris.”

“What’s he doing?” Gabe whispered.

“Freaking out and calling for Dad,” Jacob answered.

“Kris,” Adam yelled into Jacob’s ear.

“Really freaking out,” Jacob answered before hanging up.

“What did you just do?” Gabe hissed.

“He went to get Dad.”

“You hung up on him,” Gabe snapped.

“I’m sure he’ll call back,” Jacob said looking down at the cell in his hand.

 

………………………………

 

“Kris,” Adam yelled for a third time with the phone still pressed to his ear.

“What are you doing?” Kris snapped as he came out of Tristan’s room.

“I’m trying to get him nap in there.”

“I’m going to kill your son,” Adam snapped. “With my bare hands.”

“And what has Sebastian done?” Kris sighed.

“Not him,” Adam answered. “The other one,” he added thrusting his cell into Kris’s hand. “Deal with him.”

“Deal with… there’s no one here,” Kris said pulling the cell away from his ear.

“Well call him back and yell at him,” Adam snapped.

“And why am I yelling at him?” Kris asked confused.

“Just do it.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed as he searched Sophia’s cell from Jacob’s number. “Now am I yelling at him for a fashion mistake or a drinking mistake, because other than that I don’t know what…”

“Yell at him for the threesome mistake,” Adam snapped before throwing himself down onto Sophia’s sofa.

“The three…” Kris ended the call quickly before joining Adam on the sofa. “Explain.”

“He was calling up Sophia to ask how you turn down someone who wants to have a threesome,” Adam sighed. “Our son was asking our daughter about threesomes.”

“Where the hell is Jacob?”

“In his hotel room with Gabe.”

“And who wants a threesome?”

“I don’t know,” Adam answered. “I freaked out after threesome.”

 

…………………………………

 

“This is bad, this is bad,” Gabe repeated as he paced up and down in front of Jacob.

“Maybe if we stay in here long enough he’ll leave,” Jacob whispered nodding towards the closed door. “I mean he might have already left.”

“I don’t think…” Gabe froze as Jacob’s cell began to ring. “Oh god.”

“It’s my Dad.”

“Don’t answer it.”

“Then he’ll really freak.” Jacob took a deep breath before pressing the cell to his ear. “Hello?”

“Don’t you hello me,” Kris snapped. “Who are you having a threesome with? Dear god, I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

“His name is Marcus and he’s a model,” Jacob rushed out.

“And are you calling up to ask our permission?” Kris snapped. “Jacob this isn’t like going to Vegas for the weekend. This is… you know what, talk to your Papa.”

“He’s getting Papa,” Jacob sighed to Gabe. “Hey Papa.”

“Don’t hey Papa me,” Adam snapped. “Explain.”

“Marcus is Mile’s boyfriend,” Jacob explained.

“And what age is he?” Adam snapped.

“Nineteen.”

“Mile’s is dating a nineteen-year-old?” Adam frowned. “Oh that’s disgusting.”

“Not the point, Adam,” Kris snapped beside him. “Jacob you tell him no.”

“I’m trying, Dad,” Jacob sighed into the phone.

“Open the bathroom door and give him the phone,” Adam ordered.

“But.”

“Do it,” Adam snapped.

Jacob took a deep breath before nodding for Gabe to open the bathroom door.

“Are you sure?” Gabe asked.

“Do it,” Adam repeated.

“Yes,” Jacob said nodding his head.

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out before opening the bathroom door.

Marcus stood up from the bed as the door opened. “Hey I thought you guys…”

“Here,” Jacob said thrusting the phone into Marcus’s hand.

Gabe and Jacob stood side by side as Marcus lifted the phone to his hear. Both of them holding their breaths for the few seconds before Marcus was handing the phone back to Jacob.

“Yeah, I’m going to go now,” Marcus said grabbing his jacket off of the bed. “You two have fun in Germany.”

“Yeah…”

“Bye,” Marcus interrupted before bolting out of the door.

Jacob waited until Marcus had left the hotel room before putting the phone back up against his ear. “Hello?”

“You are so grounded when you get home,” Adam snapped.

“You introduced me to the sex freak,” Jacob snapped.

“Don’t do that,” Gabe groaned. “He won’t have a problem coming over here and kicking my ass.”

“You and Gabe are to stay in that hotel room until morning,” Adam snapped. “And while we’re at it, I don’t want to see any more making out pictures of the two of you online.”

“What?” Jacob asked confused.

“You heard me,” Adam snapped before hanging up.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Don’t want to freak you out,” Tye said looking over Sebastian’s shoulder, “but that guy over there has been watching you for the last ten minutes.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder to find an older man standing in the corner of the gym. “I’ve seen him before.”

“Here?”

“In LA,” Sebastian answered. “He runs a few gyms there.”

“He must recognize you,” Tye remarked.

“Anyway,” Sebastian said turning back to the punch bag. “What do you think about what I told you earlier?”

“I think your Dad will freak, and then your Papa will break both your legs so you can’t.”

“That’s a little dramatic,” Sebastian remarked.

“You want to leave school early and join the army,” Tye pointed out. “Adam Lambert’s not going to sit back and let that happen.”

“It’s the sure way of me becoming a pilot,” Sebastian pointed out. “I’ve looked into it all. I’m fourteen now, and that’s the age I can join ROTC.”

“So you want to be in the Air Force?” Tye frowned.

“I start the training now and become a pilot at twenty one,” Sebastian explained. “All I need is my parent’s permission.”

“And that is where your dreams end,” Tye said causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, I know it’s going to be tricky. It’s not like Papa’s all for the army or anything.”

“Your Dad might go for it,” Tye shrugged. “If you explain it all to him. But I’ve got a question.”

“What?”

“Why have you been training to be a boxer all these years?”

“Like I’m going to be able to have a career with that,” Sebastian sighed.

“I thought you were good,” Tye frowned. “Sophia’s always bragging about how good you are to her friends.”

“And there’s hundreds more just as good,” Sebastian shrugged. “You’ve seen how much Gabe struggles with sponsors and everything. He’s going to be getting knocked out for the next twenty years just to be able to have a comfortable life. I want something more.”

“A life in the air forces?” Tye asked. “What if another war starts?”

“There’s always a war going on somewhere,” Sebastian answered. “I can’t let that stop me.”

“Well I’m going to say it again,” Tye shrugged as he punched the bag. “Adam Lambert is not going to let that happen.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian sighed heavily. “I guess I’ll just have to convince him.”

“Good luck,” Tye scoffed.

 

…………………………………..

 

“You know, I’m going to stop answering my cell from now on,” Kris said as he threw himself down on Sophia’s sofa next to Adam. “Every time I answer my cell something weird happens.”

“What do you mean, baby?”

“Well either my brother is screwing my ex-wife or my son is wanting advice on threesomes.”

“Yeah that was a disturbing phone call,” Adam agreed.

“I can’t believe you grounded him from another country,” Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh.

“And I bet he’s doing as he’s told,” Adam smirked.

“At least nothing else can go bad,” Kris mused.

“Dad?” Elle yelled from the kitchen.

“You and your big mouth,” Adam groaned.

“Papa?” Elle called out. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, I jinxed it,” Kris sighed. “Yes honey?”

“You know when I become a big star?” Elle asked climbing onto Adam’s knee.

“Yes,” Adam nodded.

“Well I’m going to be a millionaire aren’t I?”

“Depends how many albums you sell,” Kris answered.

“I plan on selling a lot,” Elle remarked seriously.

“Then I guess you will be,” Kris nodded. “Why?”

“I’m just planning my first home,” Elle answered as she climbed off of Adam’s lap.

“But I thought you were staying with us,” Adam frowned.

“Oh I am,” Elle answered. “I’m planning my first house on my own private island.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned as he watched Elle walk away. “She’s planning on having her own private island.”

“Do you think she maybe lives… in a dream world?” Kris asked unsure. “Maybe we should be explaining to her that life doesn’t always work out how we want it.”

“She’s fine,” Adam smiled. “I was exactly the same at her age, and everything turned out great for me.”

“You were designing imaginary homes at the age of eleven?” Kris asked dryly.

“Mine’s was going to be a loft in New York,” Adam answered. “I was going to be the biggest Broadway star ever. Winning Tony’s every year.”

“I was going to play in the bar close to my house,” Kris frowned. “Plus I was going to own a black sports car.”

“See,” Adam smiled wrapping his arm around Kris’s shoulder. “All kids dream.”

“Yeah but mine seem so weak compared to Elle’s.”

“Hell Martin Luther King’s dream seems weak compared to Elle’s,” Adam remarked dryly.

 

…………………………………………

 

“I don’t know, Jacob,” Gabe sighed as he rolled onto his side.

“I mean would one watch while the other two are at it, or is it just a mess of arms and legs?”

“I don’t know, Jacob,” Gabe repeated. “I’ve never witnessed a threesome before.”

“It’s all just weird,” Jacob remarked rolling onto his side to face Gabe. “Why would you want some stranger making love to your boyfriend?”

“I guess some people are into it,” Gabe shrugged.

“Not me,” Jacob remarked. “I hate the fact that the boxers you fight get to touch you.”

“And you think I’m the jealous one?” Gabe scoffed.

“So what’s going to happen in Germany?” Jacob asked ignoring Gabe’s question.

“I guess we’ll head to the hotel first, and then make our way over to the gym,” Gabe answered. “My coach said he’d meet me there for a training session.”

“Why do you have to train?” Jacob frowned. “All you do is train.”

“I haven’t been to the gym in days,” Gabe pointed out.

“We’ve had our own little work out,” Jacob smirked running his hand down Gabe’s chest.

“No you don’t,” Gabe said grabbing hold of Jacob’s hand. “We can’t do that anymore.”

“At all?”

“I have to be ready for this fight,” Gabe answered. “You know the no sex rule.”

“Oh yeah,” Jacob sighed rolling onto his back. “That rule.”

 

……………………………………

 

“He wants to do what?”

“Shh,” Tye hissed as he pushed Sophia into their bedroom.

“He can’t leave school,” Sophia whispered. “What the hell is he thinking?”

“He can’t do anything without your parent’s permission,” Tye explained.

“He was only asking me what I thought.”

“I hope you told him no,” Sophia whispered.

“That’s not really my place,” Tye sighed.

“Well I’ll tell him,” Sophia snapped. “Where is he?”

“I left him at the gym sparring with some guy.”

“You left him alone in a gym in New York?” Sophia asked.

“I told your Dad where he is when I got home,” Tye answered. “And while I’m here. Why is your parents still here?”

“I don’t know,” Sophia sighed. “I think they’ve forgot this isn’t their house.”

“Please tell me they’re not spending the night,” Tye sighed. “This is only a two bedroom apartment.”

“Relax,” Sophia said. “Elle’s the only one spending the night.”

“Have you heard about her plans for her own private plane?” Tye asked sitting down onto the bed.

“And the private island,” Sophia smirked.

“She told me I could have my own house on her island,” Tye said smiling wide.

“You’re worse than she is,” Sophia scoffed.

“And that’s why you’re not allowed on her island,” Tye pointed out causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

 

……………………………………………

 

“You’re pretty good,” Sebastian remarked as he watched the guy taking off his boxing gloves.

“I did I bit in college,” the stranger answered. “You’ve got a pretty good reputation yourself. One of the best on LA I hear.”

“So you are from LA?” Sebastian asked. “I recognise you from somewhere.”

“I run the gyms down west Hollywood.”

“Yeah I’ve beaten a few of your guys,” Sebastian smirked. “So what are you doing here?”

“Thinking of buying a few gyms in this area. I saw you and thought I would come over.”

“Sebastian,” Sebastian said holding out his hand.

“Jackson.”

“So do you box professionally?”

“I was more of a football player in high school,” Jackson answered. “You play?”

“I don’t think my Papa would accept me playing football,” Sebastian laughed. “He’s bad enough with the boxing.”

“He must be pretty proud of you though,” Jackson pointed out.

“He’s proud when we learn to do anything,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess parents are like that,” Jackson nodded.

“You got any kids?”

“Yeah,” Jackson smiled nodding his head. “Two. A boy and a girl.”

“Sebastian?”

Sebastian looked over his shoulder to find Sophia walking towards him. “Oh god.”

“The army?” Sophia asked annoyed. “Seriously?”

“I knew he was going to tell you,” Sebastian sighed.

“It’s not going to happen,” Sophia remarked. “Papa will break both your legs before he lets that happen.”

“Not that Papa is violent,” Sebastian said looking at Jackson.

“Who are you?” Sophia asked looking Jackson up and down.

“I know Sebastian from LA,” Jackson answered. “I own gyms there.”

“And you followed him here?” Sophia frowned.

“He’s thinking of buying this gym too,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “Jackson this is my sister, Sophia.”

“Hey.” Jackson stretched out his hand for Sophia to shake. “Your brothers pretty good.”

“And he’s about to throw it all away for the army,” Sophia remarked dryly. “He’s pretty stupid.”

“Look can we maybe talk about this later?” Sebastian asked giving Sophia a look.

“I’m not going to forget it,” Sophia warned. “Now come on, Papa and Dad’s waiting for you to go back to the hotel.”

“You’re not going to tell them, are you?”

“Say goodbye to your friend,” Sophia said grabbing Sebastian’s arm.

“Nice talking to you, Jackson,” Sebastian sighed.

“Yeah, maybe we’ll see each other again in LA,” Jackson smiled as he watched Sophia drag Sebastian away.

 

………………………………….

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Adam said causing Kris to squeeze his eyes shut. “Did you hear me?”

“I’m sleeping,” Kris whispered into the dark.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Adam repeated. “When we get back to LA we should invite your Mama and Dad out for a visit.”

“And why would you want to do that?”

“I think it would be nice for them to spend some time with us,” Adam shrugged. “We could take them to the beach house.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Kris remarked opening his eyes.

“Being nice to your Mama.”

“You’re trying to win points before Daniel has to tell her he’s dating Katy,” Kris pointed out.

“Am I…”

“Don’t lie.”

“I don’t want Katy coming in and messing up all my hard work,” Adam sighed. “That bitch will have to learn that I’m the favorite in-law in this family.”

“You don’t think Daniel and Katy are going to get married, do you?” Kris frowned.

“I don’t know, baby,” Adam admitted as he wrapped his arm around Kris’s waist. “You okay?”

“Not much I can do about it now,” Kris shrugged.

“So what do you think about asking your Mama and Dad to vacation with us?”

“I say we make sure my Mama loves you the most,” Kris answered with a soft smile.

“That bitch is going down,” Adam smirked.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	56. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 56

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Okay, where the hell is the sun?” Jacob asked as he walked out of the airport.

“Still in France,” Gabe answered. “Germany isn’t known for its good weather.”

“Great,” Jacob sighed as he watched the rain hit the side walk hard.

“So I told the coach we would be at the gym by one,” Gabe said looking at his watch. “That means we only have an hour to get to the hotel and drop our bags off.”

“Okay, you just point me in the direction of the nearest store,” Jacob shrugged.

“You’re coming with me,” Gabe pointed out as he hailed a cab.

“Why?”

“I’m not leaving you alone in a strange country,” Gabe answered. “You’re coming to the gym with me.”

“But…”

“Just like I came to your fashion shows with you,” Gabe interrupted. “Now get in.”

Jacob looked towards the opened cab door before rolling his eyes. “I’m not going to enjoy it.”

“But I am,” Gabe smirked as he watched Jacob climb into the back of the cab.

 

……………………………

 

“Bad news,” Kris said as he followed the small path to the bottom of the backyard.

“I don’t want to know,” Adam said as he lay back on the grass with Elle by his side.

“We’re relaxing here,” Elle remarked. “You know, before Mama comes. We need this time of quietness.”

“I take that those were your words?” Kris asked looking at his husband.

“Do you think that I need my chest waxed?” Adam asked completely ignoring Kris’s question.

“Leave your chest hair alone,” Kris sighed. “Now about my bad news.”

“Does it involve Jacob?” Adam asked with a frown.

“No.”

“Sophia?”

“No,” Kris repeated.

“Okay, give it to me.”

“We’ll I just got off the phone with my Dad and he says they’re about to catch their flight.”

“That is bad news,” Adam sighed.

“That’s not it,” Kris remarked dryly. “He told me that Daniel called them this morning.”

“Oh?”

“She knows,” Kris said causing Adam to sit up.

“She knows?”

“She knows,” Kris repeated.

“And how did she take it?”

Kris rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “She cried.”

“She took it that bad?” Adam asked with a smile forming.

“Not exactly,” Kris sighed.

“What then?”

“She…”

“Liked the idea?” Elle asked. “Mama cried happy tears?”

“You’ve got to be joking me,” Adam snapped. “She’s happy about it?”

“Maybe she’s in shock,” Kris stuttered. “By the time she gets here, she’ll be pissed.”

“I’m going to just have to work that little bit harder,” Adam said standing up from the grass.

“Where are you going?” Elle asked. “What happened to our relaxing time?”

“Not now, baby,” Adam said. “Now we have to learn to be charming for Mama.”

“Like that’s going to happen,” Elle scoffed as she stood up from the grass.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Nice,” Gabe smiled as he looked around the hotel. “This is really nice.”

“Paris was better,” Jacob sighed dramatically.

“Are you going to be like this the whole time we’re here?” Gabe asked coming to stand beside his boyfriend.

“Yes.”

“At least you’re honest,” Gabe laughed. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Jacob sighed.

“Come on,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m horny,” Jacob said causing Gabe’s eyes to widen.

“Excuse me?”

“You and your stupid fight is making me horny,” Jacob said annoyed. “We haven’t had sex in so long.”

“Oh,” Gabe said. “Yeah… that’s not fair to you.”

“I know you can’t…” Jacob paused as Gabe pushed him back until he was pressed against the hotel wall. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t have any kind of sex,” Gabe whispered against Jacob’s lips before stealing a quick kiss. “Doesn’t mean you can’t.”

Jacob froze as Gabe’s hands slid down his t-shirt clad chest before resting on his belt. “What are you…”

“Shh,” Gabe whispered stealing another kiss. “There’s no rules about you not enjoying yourself.”

“How can I enjoy myself without you?” Jacob shuddered as Gabe began to tug off his belt.

“I’m sure I can give you a helping hand,” Gabe smirked before slipping his hand into Jacob’s boxers.

“Oh… well… you get these pants messed up and you’ll loss that hand,” Jacob warned causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

“It’s always about the fashion,” Gabe complained pulling his hand out. “Take them off.”

“But…”

“I’ll do it,” Gabe interrupted tugging Jacob’s pants down to his knees. “They okay there?”

“Sure,” Jacob said nodding quickly.

“Good,” Gabe smiled leaving one last kiss on Jacob’s lips before sinking to his knees. “Hard already?”

“It’s you,” Jacob hissed feeling Gabe’s hot breath against his thighs. “You do it to me.”

“Now what would you like?” Gabe asked leaving a kiss on Jacob’s tip. “Nice and slow, or do you want to come quickly.”

“Anything that gets your mouth on me,” Jacob whispered running his hands through Gabe’s hair. “Please don’t tease.” Gabe moved to Jacob’s hip bone to suck on the pale skin there. “Please,” Jacob begged.

“I think it’s going to have to be quick,” Gabe smirked as he looked up at Jacob. “Don’t think you’re going to last long.”

“It’s been so long,” Jacob panted out. “Haven’t felt you mouth on me for so long.”

“You want my mouth on you?” Gabe teased causing Jacob to nod his head quickly. “You want it here?” he asked kissing Jacob’s right thigh.

“No.”

“Here?” Gabe asked moving to the left.

“Please,” Jacob groaned.

“How about here?” Gabe asked leaning into the suck on the tip gently.

“Yes,” Jacob moaned. “There… right there.”

“You know what you want,” Gabe smiled as he reaching up to taking hold of Jacob’s shaft.

“Suck me baby,” Jacob pleaded as he leaned his head back against the wall.

“Look at me,” Gabe ordered causing Jacob to open his eyes again. “I want to see your eyes when I make you come.”

“Oh fuck,” Jacob hissed as Gabe wrapped his lips around the tip. He began to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth causing Jacob’s hips to leap forward.

“Careful,” Gabe warned. “You don’t want me to choke do you?”

“I want you to blow me,” Jacob said grabbing a fist full for Gabe’s hair. “I want to come in your mouth.”

“Fuck,” Gabe hissed before taking more of Jacob into his mouth as his other hand reaching up to stroke his balls gently.

“That’s it,” Jacob groaned. “That’s it baby. Keeping doing that. Don’t stop… you can’t stop. I’m so close.” Gabe looked up through his eyelashes as Jacob smiled down at him. “You’re so beautiful baby. So beautiful with my cock in your mouth. That’s it…please I’m almost there… I’m so close… please baby.” Jacob began moving his hips backwards and forwards like he was fucking Gabe’s mouth while Gabe’s hands moved to grab on Jacob’s bare ass cheeks to pull him in closer. “Mmm… so close,” Jacob shuddered. “Open your mouth wider baby. I want to come in your mouth.” Gabe did as he was told just as Jacob grabbed his head and thrust his hips one last time. Gabe kept his mouth open wide as Jacob emptied himself into it. “Fuck… fuck… that was…”

“Mmm,” Gabe mumbled as he nodded his head in agreement before wiping the side of his mouth.

“That was so fucking good,” Jacob said as he finally pulled out of Gabe’s mouth. “I needed that.”

“I can see that,” Gabe smirked as he leaned in to leave one last kiss on Jacob’s tip. “Feel better?”

“You are…” Jacob paused to reach down and take Gabe’s cheeks in his hands, “a god.”

“I’ll take that,” Gabe laughed as he stood up to kiss Jacob’s lips. “Now since you’ve got what you need, I think we should go.”

“Give me a second,” Jacob smiled lazily as he reached his head against the wall.

“Don’t get sleepy on me,” Gabe smiled as he began pulling Jacob boxers and jeans back up. “Come on baby.”

“Now I’m happy,” Jacob smiled wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck to kiss him. “I won’t complain again.”

“Yeah right,” Gabe scoffed.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“It smells,” Jacob frowned as he looked around the gym.

“That’s sweat, baby,” Gabe laughed poking Jacob’s side.

“That’s disgusting,” Jacob remarked.

“See that guy there?” Gabe asked pointing at the ring in the middle of the gym.

“Uh huh.”

“That’s who I’ll be fighting tomorrow.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow as he looked at the fighter in the ring. “He’s huge.”

“Best in Germany.”

“But he’s like twice your size,” Jacob frowned. “Look at the muscles he’s got.”

“Yes okay,” Gabe sighed. “His muscles won’t look so good when he’s flat out on the ring.”

“Are you sure he’s a teenager?” Jacob asked as he watched the boxer climb out of the ring. “He looks about thirty.”

“That’s not important,” Gabe said taking Jacob by the arm. “Come on, the coach is over there.”

“Great it’s him,” Jacob sighed as he saw the older coach from Gabe’s gym. “I don’t like this one.”

“You don’t have to,” Gabe whispered as the coach turned.

“You’re late,” the coach snapped. “You should have been here ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to get a cab here,” Gabe said. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

“Have you put on weight?” the coach asked looking at Gabe’s stomach.

“I don’t think so,” Gabe frowned as he looked down at himself.

“That’s a little rude,” Jacob remarked causing the coach to look at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I invited him,” Gabe answered before Jacob could open his mouth.

“Can we talk?” the coach whispered. “Alone?”

“I’ll grab a seat,” Jacob said walking away from Gabe to the corner of the room.

“Not a good idea, Gabe,” the coach said nodding towards Jacob.

“It’s not like he’s going to distract me or anything,” Gabe said. “I’m totally ready for this fight.”

“That’s not what I mean,” the coach sighed. “How are you going to explain who he is to the reporters that come tomorrow?”

“Why would they care who he is?”

“Look around,” the coach said annoyed. “Every other fighter here is with their parents. You’ve showed up with your little boyfriend.”

“And what’s that got to do with anything?” Gabe said annoyed. “You know my parents have no interest in me.”

“I told you last week that Carol would be more than happy to come along and support you,” the coach said causing Gabe to nod his head.

“And that’s very sweet of your wife, but she hates boxing.”

“Well it’s better than…”

“Better than what Roy?” Gabe asked annoyed.

“It’s coach to you,” Roy warned.

“Jacob’s staying,” Gabe said calmly.

“Then you’re just going to have to make up a story about him,” Roy sighed. “Maybe he could be a cousin or something.”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Gabe said stealing a glance at Jacob as he began walking back over towards them.

“What’s going on?” Jacob asked finally stopping in front of Gabe. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Maybe we should ask Jacob his opinion on this,” Roy said folding his arms over his chest.

“What’s going on?” Jacob repeated.

“Well you want Gabe to do well in this tournament, right?” Roy asked looking at Jacob.

“Of course.”

“And you understand what it would mean if he got sponsors interested in him here?” Roy added.

“It would mean better fights in America,” Jacob answered.

“Exactly,” Roy smiled. “And you would want to help him with that?”

“If I could.”

“Gabe really needs to focus on his fights,” Roy said causing Jacob to give him a look.

“You want him to go into the closest, don’t you?” Jacob asked unsure.

“I want all of his hard work to be rewarded,” Roy answered. “Now you both know I have no problem with Gabe being gay. Hell the rest of the boys at the gym are supporters of gay rights, but the rest of the world isn’t that open minded.”

“I’m not hiding who I am,” Gabe said finally speaking up. “I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

“You’re painting a big target on your back,” Roy said quietly. “They’re going to pull you apart if they find out.”

“Maybe the coach is right,” Jacob said causing Gabe to look at him. “I mean…”

“I’m not doing it, Jacob,” Gabe said annoyed. “We’ve worked too hard to be where we are today. I don’t want to screw that up.”

“Look, I’m going to make this pretty simple for you,” Roy sighed. “You’ve got two options. You either go back into the closet and actually take the chance of winning this tournament, or you go home.”

“But…”

“Think about it,” Roy interrupted. “This is your future. Now go back to the hotel, and I’ll call you in a few hours.” Roy turned and walked away leaving Gabe standing stunned in the middle of the gym.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“You’ve got your own house at the beach,” Adam said as he helped Kim in with her bags. “It’s beautiful, and you can decorate it however you like.”

“Kris says the house is already beautiful,” Kim smiled.

“And it’s all yours,” Adam said smiling wide. “You and Neil can even go to it whenever you like.”

“Adam honey, I think you and I have to have a little talk,” Kim smiled taking hold of Adam’s hand.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Adam frowned.

“This is about Katy joining our family again, isn’t it?” Kim smiled softly.

“I don’t like having competition,” Adam admitted softly. “Especially not her.”

“I know Katy is a touchy subject with you,” Kim pointed out. “All those years ago you felt like she had everything you wanted.”

“She did,” Adam sighed. “She had Kris.”

“And now you have him,” Kim smiled. “You’ve had him for twenty-two years. You both have so much more than he had Katy ever did.”

“Still doesn’t help with my jealous mind,” Adam sighed.

“Kris chose you,” Kim said causing Adam to smile. “He risked his whole life to be with you. Do you think it was easy for him to come out to me and his Dad? He had no idea how we would take it. We could have completely disowned him because of it. Adam I was raised to believe that gay people were sinners, and for a long time I thought that was true. Then I met this… wonderful, beautiful man and all that changed.”

“You’re talking about me right?” Adam smiled.

“Honey, you’ve came into our world and made it so much better,” Kim smiled squeezing Adam’s hand. “You don’t have to worry about Katy. When Kris picked you, we picked you too,”

“I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Adam said amazed. “Like in the twenty odd years I’ve known you.”

“I know we fight,” Kim remarked. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

“That’s two nice things,” Adam frowned. “If you’re not careful I might start getting used to this.”

“One more and then I’ll stop,” Kim smiled.

“Okay.”

“No matter what happens with Daniel and Katy, that is not going to change the way I feel about you,” Kim said. “You have given me five beautiful babies I get to call my grandchildren and great grandchild, and that’s something Katy can’t compete with.”

“Plus a really nice beach house,” Adam smiled causing Kim to laugh.

“Come here, you big fool.”

 

………………………………..

 

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked following Gabe around the hotel room.

“Packing.”

“Gabe… what…”

“This isn’t happening,” Gabe said finally stopping to look at his boyfriend. “I’m not doing it.”

“Just sit down,” Jacob sighed pulling Gabe towards the bed. “You can’t make decisions when you’re in this mood.”

“I’m not in a mood,” Gabe sighed. “I’m angry. I am so pissed off at him right now.”

“Maybe he’s trying to look out for you,” Jacob remarked.

“He’s looking out for himself,” Gabe snapped. “He’s looking out for his money. He doesn’t give fuck about me.”

“Gabe you need to calm down,” Jacob said moving to the other side of the room.

Gabe inhaled deeply as he looked across the hotel room at his boyfriend. “Come here.” Jacob moved slowly across the room until he was standing in front of Gabe. “Sorry.”

“I just don’t like when you get so worked up like that,” Jacob admitted quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Gabe repeated as he pulled Jacob down on the bed beside him. “He just gets me so…”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to hide in the closet,” Gabe answered. “I don’t care what the coach says, I’m not doing it.”

“So that’s it?” Jacob asked. “You’re just going home.”

“If I have to choose,” Gabe shrugged.

“But this is your career,” Jacob remarked. “You can’t just walk away from it.”

“I can’t go back into the closet either,” Gabe answered. “I’m going to explain that to Roy when he calls.”

“And if he doesn’t accept it?”

“Then he’s not my coach anymore,” Gabe answered.

“Just like that?” Jacob frowned. “You can just walk away?”

“If I go back into the closet and win this tournament then it means I’m going to have to pretend again,” Gabe explained. “And that’s not something I’m prepared to do.”

“Okay,” Jacob breathed out as he took hold of Gabe’s hand. “I’ll guess we’ll just have to wait and see what Roy says about that.”

 

…………………………………

 

Sebastian let out a sigh before turning around to look at Jack. “What?”

“I was just coming over to…”

“Ask about Jacob,” Sebastian interrupted before turning back to the punch bag. “He’s still in Europe.”

“Have you talked to him?” Jack asked cautiously. “I mean, I’ve tried calling him a few times, but it keeps going to voice mail.”

“I think he calls my Papa or Dad once a day,” Sebastian shrugged. “But I haven’t talked to him.”

“So he’s having a good time?”

“Are you missing your best friend?” Sebastian smirked. “You look a little lost without him.”

“I guess I’m just missing some male company,” Jack shrugged.

“And you get that from my brother?” Sebastian scoffed.

“Well he is a male.”

“Yeah I guess it is a little weird without him and Gabe here,” Sebastian agreed. “I’ve had to watch the games with Mia.”

“How’s that going?” Jack smirked. “You guys have been…”

“We’re not dating,” Sebastian said quickly. “We’re just… well I don’t know what we are.”

“She hasn’t told you?” Jack asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sebastian frowned.

“Well I was at your house a few weeks back and she was there,” Jack shrugged.

“And?”

“And well… she’s very…” Jack paused as he raised an eyebrow. “All I did was smile at her.”

“She’s a little tough,” Sebastian said.

“I smiled and she pushed me against the wall, and then told me if I hit on her again she’d beat me up,” Jack frowned. “It was a smile.”

“Okay, so she’s a little… intense at times, but I like that about her,” Sebastian shrugged. “She’s honest.”

“I heard they can’t find any girls at her club to fight her anymore,” Jack remarked. “Heard they might actually be letting her fight the guys soon.”

“Well you better hope she doesn’t come here then,” Sebastian smirked.

“That’s not even funny,” Jack frowned.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“I know why you’re smiling,” Kris smirked as he sat down next to Adam on the sofa.

“Whys that?”

“Mama chose you,” Kris answered as he patted Adam’s knee. “She told me.”

“She loves me.”

“Uh huh.”

“I won.”

“Uh huh,” Kris smiled.

“Although she did say one weird thing,” Adam frowned.

“What’s that?”

“She said Katy was coming back into the family,” Adam said. “Like her and Daniel were getting married. Like she knew they were.”

“I can’t muster up the strength to care,” Kris sighed.

“Yeah, I’m beginning to realize that we can’t stop the crazy.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded his head in agreement. “So what if my brother and ex-wife get married.”

“So what if you have to be his best man,” Adam shrugged.

“Well he was my best man,” Kris remarked. “That only seems fair.”

“Holy hell this is weird,” Adam sighed.

“Completely,” Kris agreed.

 

………………………………………..

 

Sebastian threw his bag over his shoulder as he made his way out of the gym’s locker room. “You still here?” he asked as he spotted Jack leaning against the wall.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier.”

“What part?”

“About it being weird without Jacob and Gabe,” Jack answered. “I thought maybe you and I could do something. I mean if you aren’t meeting Mia.”

“You and I?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We could go to the mall,” Jack suggested.

“I don’t do malls.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded.

“You could come back to mine and watch a game or something,” Sebastian suggested.

“Beats going home to my Dad’s and watching all of Madonna’s eighties concerts in a row,” Jack smiled. “I’ll go changed.”

“Cool,” Sebastian nodded as he leaned against the wall.

“Fraternizing with the enemy?”

Sebastian looked to the side to find Jackson standing. “Jackson?”

“Didn’t you just beat that guy up an hour ago?”

“It was a friendly fight,” Sebastian shrugged. “What are you doing here?”

“You know, you guys are the only gym that do friendly fights with each other,” Jackson laughed leaning against the wall beside Sebastian.

“So you here checking out the competition?”

“Thought I would see what the fuss is about,” Jackson answered. “The guys at my gyms have nothing but good things to say about this place.”

“We’re known as the best gym in LA,” Sebastian nodded.

“And you’re known as one of the best boxers,” Jackson remarked. “Only this kid… Gabe is better.”

“He’s a friend,” Sebastian said. “He’s in Germany right now competing.”

“So when he wins you’re going to be the best around I take it?”

“If I keep working on it,” Sebastian answered. “Are you looking to sign boxers to your gyms? Because if you are, I don’t think you’re going to find any here. We’re all pretty happy here.”

“I’m just looking,” Jackson shrugged. “So do you plan on doing the tournament routine when you turn eighteen?”

“Probably not,” Sebastian answered. “I’m thinking of another career. I was hoping to maybe have a military career. I want to be a pilot.”

“Huh… that’s… well what does your parents think of that?” Jackson asked looking confused.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian frowned. “I haven’t told them yet.”

“Why would you throw away all of your hard work?” Jackson asked. “I mean all those years of boxing.”

“How do you know how many years I’ve been boxing?”

“Well… I mean you look like you’ve been doing this for years,” Jackson stuttered out.

“It’s always been for fun,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’ve never really decided if I wanted it for a career.”

“You should really think about it,” Jackson remarked. “I really don’t think a life in the military is for you.”

“I’ll do that,” Sebastian frowned. “I should go now. My friend will be waiting on me.”

“And hey, if you ever want to change gyms, you give me a call.”

“I’ll do that,” Sebastian frowned.

“And you tell Sophia I said hi,” Jackson called out as Sebastian walked into the locker room.

 

……………………………………

 

“Well?” Jacob asked the second Gabe got off of his cell.

“That was the coach.”

“What did he say?”

“We should probably pack,” Gabe answered before grabbing his bag. “Do you think your Papa could get us on a flight tonight?”

“What does that mean?” Jacob asked as he watched Gabe move around the hotel room. “Gabe tell me what the coach said.”

“I told him that I wasn’t prepared to go back into the closet for him,” Gabe answered.

“And?”

“And he told me he wasn’t going to let me compete.”

“So what does that mean?” Jacob asked unsure.

“It means I’m no longer a member of the gym,” Gabe answered.

“He kicked you out?”

“Jacob I really want to go home,” Gabe said tiredly. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“I’ll call my Papa,” Jacob said sadly before grabbing his cell from the bedside table.

“Thank you,” Gabe breathed out.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	57. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 57

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“So that’s it?” Kris asked as he handed Gabe a can of coke. “No more boxing?”

“I could try another gym I guess, but that would just mean going back to the start.”

“Can your coach do this?” Adam asked annoyed. “I should go down there and talk to him.”

“There’s no point Adam,” Gabe sighed. “He made it clear that walking away was my decision.”

“How can you hide who you are?” Kris asked. “I mean, you’re known. There’s millions of Glamberts who know you as Jacob’s boyfriend.”

“I explained that to the coach,” Gabe sighed. “He didn’t want to know.”

“You sure you don’t want me to talk to him?”

Gabe shook his head as he stood up from the kitchen table. “Thanks for the trip, it was really nice of you guys.”

“Where are you going now?” Kris asked.

“Home,” Gabe answered. “Tell Jacob I’ll see him tomorrow. I know he wanted to spend some time with you guys tonight.”

“You’re not coming back for dinner?”

“I think I’m going to have an early night,” Gabe answered. “You know, jet lag and all that.”

“Why don’t you nap up in Jacob’s room until dinner,” Adam suggested.

“I’d rather go home,” Gabe answered. “You know, I’ve got a lot to sort out. Just tell Jacob I’ll call him later.”

“Of course,” Adam frowned as he watched Gabe walk out of the kitchen. “Should I talk to the coach?”

“You should do as you’re told,” Kris said standing up from the table.

“He looks so sad.”

“We’ve got to let him figure it out for himself,” Kris remarked. “Now I’m going to go see if my Mama wants to have some lunch. What are you going to do?”

“See what fabulous outfits my boy has brought me from fashion week,” Adam smiled.

“Like you need more,” Kris grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

………………………………………

 

“So he’s just quit?” Jack asked as he held the punch bag for Sebastian.

“Jacob said the coach made him,” Sebastian answered.

“That doesn’t sound like the coach,” Jack remarked.

“I don’t know, but he’s in his office right now looking really pissed.” Sebastian punched the bag lightly. “He’s been on his cell since he arrived.”

“Should we call Gabe?”

“And say what?” Sebastian. “Sorry your career is over before it’s even started. You know this just proves to me that boxing isn’t for me.”

“What are you talking about?”

Sebastian looked around making sure no one was around them. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Sure.”

“I’m thinking of giving up on boxing this year,” Sebastian whispered. “I want to focus on something else.”

“Like what?”

“The military.”

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Not you too,” Sebastian groaned. “Why is everyone I talk to about this thinking it’s a bad idea?”

“You in war?”

“Not war,” Sebastian sighed. “Is there even a war now?”

“There’s always a war somewhere,” Jack shrugged.

“I want to be a pilot,” Sebastian explained. “And the easiest way to do that is through ROTC.”

“What’s that?”

“Reserves Officers’ Training Corp,” Sebastian answered. “It’s a collage you go to. I can get in when I’m sixteen or seventeen.”

“But you’re only fourteen,” Jack pointed out.

“But if I focus fully on school I can get in without a problem” Sebastian explained. “I could be joining the air force before I’m nineteen.”

“And your parents are just going to let that happen?”

“Maybe if I explain it to them.”

“But what about all the hard work you’ve put in with boxing?”

“It’s not been for nothing,” Sebastian explained. “I’ve learned a lot about hard work.”

“You really think your parents are going to be cool with it?” Jack asked causing Sebastian to let out a sigh.

“Probably not, but they’re going to have to be.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Jack laughed before letting go of the punch bag.

Sebastian nodded his head as he looked around the gym. “Hey, there’s that guy again.”

“He’s been here every day,” Jack remarked as he saw Jackson standing in the corner. “He was asking about you yesterday.”

“I think he’s trying to steal me from the gym,” Sebastian remarked. “Plus he seems interested in Sophia.”

“He’s a little old to be interested in your sister,” Jack frowned. “Maybe you should tell him she’s married.”

“Maybe I could just pretend I don’t see him.”

“Don’t think that will work,” Jack remarked. “He’s coming over.”

“Crap.”

“You can’t seem to stay away,” Jackson smiled as he stopped in front of Sebastian.

“Could say the same for you,” Sebastian remarked. “Still doing some research?”

“I have a meeting with your coach,” Jackson answered. “So you two preparing for a fight or anything.”

“Got one coming up next week,” Jack answered.

“And what about you?” Jackson asked focusing on Sebastian.

“I’ve already had my big fight this year,” Sebastian answered.

“Did you win?”

“Clear knock out in the first round.”

“That’s great,” Jackson said smiling wide. “And what about that thing we talked about last time? You still thinking of doing that?”

“That’s still the plan,” Sebastian nodded.

“Told your parents yet?”

“I…”

“Allen?”

Sebastian turned around to find the coach standing at his office door. “Yeah coach?”

“Just got off the phone with your Papa,” the coach called out. “He wants your ass home, now.”

“Right coach.”

“And when you get there tell him he talks to me like that again, and your ass will be out of this club along with Gabe’s, okay?”

“Sure coach,” Sebastian frowned.

“You can’t talk to him like that,” Jackson snapped.

“Who the hell are you?” the coach asked poking his head back out of the office door.

“I…”

“Get the hell out of my gym,” the coach interrupted. “Allan get your butt home, and Jack… why aren’t hitting something?”

“I…”

“Get back to work,” the coach snapped. “If you lose this fight, you’ll be joining Gabe too.”

“Right coach,” Jack said quickly before grabbing Sebastian’s gloves.

“I better got home,” Sebastian sighed.

“Need a ride?” Jackson asked. “My cars right outside.”

“I don’t think so,” Sebastian laughed nervously. “I’ve got my bike, but nice seeing you again.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around again.”

“Allen move,” the coach yelled from inside his office.

“Going,” Sebastian yelled back before raising towards the front door.

 

………………………………..

 

“You my boy are going to be the best thing to happen to fashion since McQueen.”

“Does that mean you like it?” Jacob smiled.

“I just wish I was going on tour so I could show it off,” Adam answered as he stroked the jacket Jacob designed him.

“I took inspiration from everything I saw in Paris,” Jacob remarked. “I’m so going back there one day.”

“Did Gabe enjoy it?”

“He bitched every minute,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “But I think he did. Better than he enjoyed Germany anyway.”

“What’s he going to do about all of that?” Adam asked carefully. “I tried talking to him about it.”

“He’s just gave up,” Jacob shrugged. “I told him he could go to another gym, but he’s just accepted it.”

“It doesn’t seem fair,” Adam sighed. “He’s a good fighter.”

“He’s also very stubborn,” Jacob pointed out. “There was no way the coach was going to hold him down.”

“Maybe it’s for the best then,” Adam said standing up from the bed. “Anyway, it’s family time. We’re going to have a family night in.”

“Can Gabe come?”

“I already asked him,” Adam answered. “He said he wanted to go home and sort things out.”

“What does that mean?”

“I think Gabe wants to be by himself for the night, honey,” Adam said gently.

“I don’t want him to be alone,” Jacob sighed. “He’s down right now.”

“And he knows we’re here if he needs us,” Adam pointed out. “You just got to let him do this part on his own. Plus you need time with us too. We don’t have that many night left before you move out.”

“So you’ve finally accepted that I’ll be moving in with Gabe?”

“I still want you to think about it,” Adam answered. “It’s not easy living with another person. It can cause problems.”

“We’re ready for it.”

“Then I guess you Dad and I can only wish you luck, and be there for the both of you,” Adam replied.

“I’ve already asked Cassidy for more hours,” Jacob said. “You know, to help Gabe with the bills.”

“Yeah, Cass told us.”

“Dad told me you guys are going to keep paying for my school, but my pocket money will be stopping.”

“Well you want to leave home at eighteen,” Adam remarked. “You got to stand on your own two feet.”

“I got that,” Jacob smiled.

“Good, now are you ready to start family night? I hear your Mama is making her famous fried chicken.”

“Like I’m going to be eating anything fried,” Jacob scoffed.

“Like you’re going to say no to her,” Adam scoffed.

 

…………………………………..

 

“I can’t believe I ate that,” Jacob groaned as he lay back on the sofa.

“It’s good for you,” Kim remarked. “You’re all skin and bones these days. It’s not healthy for a boy to be so skinny.”

“I look good,” Jacob shrugged causing Adam to laugh.

“You shouldn’t encourage him,” Kim warned. “That’s how eating disordered start.”

“He’s not got an eating disorder,” Kris remarked. “He just likes to fit into those skinny ass jeans.”

“Wish my ass would fit into skinny ass jeans,” Adam grumbled.

“Yeah like…”

“Don’t,” Adam interrupted pointing a warning finger at Kim.

“You’re right,” Kim smiled. “That was very rude of me.”

“What’s up with her?” Jacob whispered leaning into Sebastian’s side.

“She had some shocking news,” Sebastian whispered back. “Turns out Uncle Daniel is dating Katy.”

“Katy who?”

“Dad’s Katy,” Sebastian answered.

“She is not your Dad’s Katy,” Adam said annoyed.

“Yeah she’s now Uncle Daniel’s,” Sebastian smirked.

“Talking about brother’s sharing,” Jacob scoffed.

“That’s not funny,” Kris frowned.

“It’s a little funny,” Jacob mumbled causing Kris to look at him. “Sorry.”

Neil walked into the living room with a bag of popcorn in his hand as he took a seat next to Elle on the sofa. “So what’s the plans for after summer, Jake?”

“Fashion school,” Jacob answered.

“It’s good that you’re staying in LA,” Kim smiled. “A boy your age shouldn’t be leaving home so young.”

“Actually I’m going to be moving in with Gabe soon,” Jacob remarked causing Kim to give Adam a look.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Adam stuttered.

“Gabe’s place is closer to the school,” Jacob explained.

“You’re only eighteen,” Kim remarked.

“Nineteen in November.”

“This would never have happened in my day,” Kim remarked. “Your Granddad and I were married before we ever shared a home.”

“So you would want me and Gabe to be married first?” Jacob asked.

“No she does not,” Adam said annoyed. “I don’t need two teenagers who have walked down the aisle. “Stick to living in sin.”

“Funny,” Sebastian laughed.

“And what about you, Mike Tyson?” Neil asked looking at his youngest grandson. “What’s your plans for the future?”

“I’m going to sell more albums than my Papa,” Elle announced causing Neil to laugh.

“And I bet you will Princess.”

“And Sebastian’s going to be the best boxer to ever live,” Adam said smiling at his youngest son.

“I don’t know how you can be so calm about it,” Kim sighed. “It’s a horrible sport.”

“But he’s good at it,” Kris remarked. “You should really go watch him fight, Mama. It’s pretty amazing. When’s your next fight, Sebastian?”

“I…” Sebastian looked between his parents. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Adam frowned. “Shouldn’t you start training for one soon?”

“I’ve not really signed on for one,” Sebastian explained.

“Shouldn’t you already be signed up now?” Kris frowned. “You always have a fight this time of year.”

“I chose not to fight this time,” Sebastian explained avoiding his parent’s eyes. “I thought I would focus on something else. Maybe take a break from the whole boxing thing.”

“Sebastian what are you saying?” Adam frowned. “How can you take a break now? Now is when it gets serious for you. You’ve got sponsors coming to every fight now.”

“I’m now thinking that boxing isn’t going to play a big part in my future now,” Sebastian said uneasy.

“And what is going to be your future?”

“Well you know how I always loved planes,” Sebastian answered finally looking at Adam.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “You’ve got boxes full of the little toys. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well for a while now I’ve liked the idea of being a pilot,” Sebastian answered. “For the air force.”

“The… what?” Adam asked with a nervous laugh.

“I want to join the military and fly a F 15 Eagle,” Sebastian answered.

“What the hell is a F 15 Eagle?” Adam asked.

“It’s a fighter plane,” Sebastian explained.

“Fighter?” Adam snapped. “No, no. there will be no fighting coming from you. You’re not joining the army.”

“Can’t you at least hear me out?” Sebastian frowned. “You can’t just tell me no.”

“Kris?” Adam asked looking at his husband. “Want to help me out here?”

“Your Papa’s right,” Kris sighed.

“That’s not fair,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“Can you blame us?” Kris asked. “You’ve spent years working to become a boxer, and then all of a sudden you do a complete turn around, and want to join the army. You can’t just make those decisions at your age.”

“Your Dad’s right,” Adam added. “You’ve got years before you have to make those kind of choices.”

“If I want to join the air force I have to start working hard now,” Sebastian explained. “There can’t be a bad grade at all. I have to put all of my energy into school work if I want to be ready when I’m seventeen.”

“Seventeen?” Adam frowned. “You’re talking about dropping out of high school a year early?”

“I’m going to finish a year early,” Sebastian explained. “If I work hard enough.”

“You are not going to some war,” Adam said annoyed. “I don’t care how much you like their little planes. It’s not going to happen.”

“You can’t stop me,” Sebastian said calmly. “I can either do it with your help at seventeen, or wait a year and do it alone.”

“Sebastian,” Kris sighed. “Don’t make threats like that to your Papa.”

“It’s not a threat, Dad.”

“Do you mind if I give an opinion?” Neil asked sitting forward in his seat.

“Go on,” Adam sighed.

“We’re talking about something that’s not going to happen for another few years,” Neil began. “It doesn’t have to be worked out right now. And if Sebastian really wants to do it, and he can prove to you that he’s serious. Why not give the kid a chance?”

“Because I don’t want my kid fighting in some pointless war,” Adam answered. “I don’t want him ending up in a body bag.”

“Adam’s right, Dad,” Kris sighed. “I’m all for our troops, but I don’t want that for my kid.”

“Then I think you being very selfish,” Neil remarked. “If your child can prove to you that this is his dream, I don’t think you have the right to stand in his way. Your Mama and I would never have done that with you. We supported you fully when you wanted to chase the dream of being a singer. No matter how crazy it sounded at the time.”

“It’s late,” Kris said softly. “You guys should go to bed.”

“That’s it?” Sebastian asked standing up. “You’re just going to tell me no?”

“If you want to quit boxing and focus on your school work then your Papa and I will support that,” Kris answered. “The other thing doesn’t have to be decided now.”

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Sebastian said before leaving the living room.

“You two better get to bed too,” Adam said looking at Jacob and Elle. “School tomorrow.”

“You’re not going to let Sebastian go to war, are you?” Elle frowned as she kissed Adam goodnight.

“Don’t worry about it,” Adam sighed. “No one’s going to war.”

“He can’t even walk without tripping,” Jacob frowned as he stood up from the floor. “How the hell is he going to fly a plane?”

“Goodnight, Jacob,” Adam said.

“Yeah I’m going,” Jacob sighed. “Just remember I’m the good kid.”

“Goodnight,” Kris said pointing at the door.

“Good kid,” Jacob said pointing at himself before walking out.

 

………………………………………..

 

“Alright, what do we do with this one?” Kris sighed as he climbed into bed beside Adam.

“He’s not going to war,” Adam said not taking his eyes off of his magazine. “Hell if he wants to fly so bad I’ll pay for lessons.”

“Why is it one thing after an other?” Kris sighed. “One of them is always trying to test us.”

“Four kids,” Adam shrugged. “We can’t exactly be surprised by this. I mean, two teenage boys, a girl that’s heading towards being a teenager, and Sophia. Hell I’m amazed we have killed one of them yet.”

“But Sebastian is our good one,” Kris said leaning back against the pillow. “He’s never given us any trouble.”

“Guess he’s starting now.”

“I bet this is Mia’s fault,” Adam frowned. “I bet that little bitch has put him up to this.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t call a fourteen-year-old girl a bitch,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead.

“We’re just going to have to come up with a plan to stop him,” Adam said. “Maybe show him how bad a life in the air force is.”

“Is it bad?”

“We’ll make it bad,” Adam sighed. “Even if I have to lie about it.”

“He’s never mentioned ever wanting to do anything but box,” Kris frowned. “All that hard work.”

“I can’t believe I actually prefer my kid to be boxing than flying a plane,” Adam remarked. “Yeah, I’m going to need you to blow me or something.”

“Excuse me?” Kris frowned looking at his husband.

“I’m never going to be able to sleep after all of this,” Adam explained. “I need some sort of sex to calm me down.”

“And a blow job would help?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It always has.”

“Okay,” Kris shrugged before sliding down the bed. “My turn next though.”

 

…………………………………..

 

“Gabe please don’t do this,” Jacob sighed.

“I’m not doing anything, Jacob,” Gabe said into the phone. “I just want a few days to figure things out. You go to the beach house with everyone, and I promise you everything will be back to normal by the time you come home.”

“I want to move in with you when we get back,” Jacob said into the phone. “I know we said we’d do it next month, but I want to do it now.”

“Sure,” Gabe nodded. “We can do that.”

“What are you going to do while I’m away?”

“Figure my life out,” Gabe answered.

“Are you going to try another gym?”

“There’s no point,” Gabe sighed. “I don’t see any of them letting me be myself.”

“Maybe you could do it on your own,” Jacob suggested. “Go after the sponsors yourself.”

“It doesn’t work that way, baby,” Gabe sighed. “Don’t worry about it though. I work everything out.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Jacob confessed quietly.

“It’s only a few days,” Gabe smiled. “You’ll be back before you know it, and then we’ll be living together.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Just wait until we’re having silly arguments over wet towels on the bathroom floor,” Gabe laughed.

“Yeah right,” Jacob laughed. “You do that with my good towels and you’ll regret it.”

“That’s something to remember,” Gabe frowned.

“Oh and while we’re at it, never lay on my good sheets with your clothes on,” Jacob instructed. “I do not need them ruined.”

“Okay,” Gabe nodded.

“Oh and we had the talk about shoes in the living room?”

“No,” Gabe sighed.

“Oh we have a lot to talk about,” Jacob remarked. “Get comfy.”

“But…”

“So shoes will always be left at the front door,” Jacob began.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	58. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 58

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Okay, why is this the first time I’ve been invited here?” Neil asked as he looked out of the beach house window towards the beach.

“Because we knew if we invited you sooner, you wouldn’t leave,” Kris smiled as he patted his Dad’s shoulder. “The boys have got your bags from the car.”

“It’s handy having two strapping boys around,” Neil smiled.

“Well, Sebastian did it all,” Kris pointed out. “Jacob did his nails.”

“That’s quite to boy you got there,” Neil laughed.

“One of a kind,” Kris agreed. “I can’t imagine him being any different,” Kris remarked.

“And you wouldn’t try to change him,” Neil said causing Kris to look at him.

“What?”

“You wouldn’t want him to be something he’s not,” Neil explained. “You and Adam both fully accept him for being who he is.”

“This is about Sebastian isn’t it?” Kris sighed.

“You know you can’t stop the boy, Kristopher,” Neil said. “It’s going to happen with or without your approval.”

“I don’t want him getting hurt.”

“You can’t protect him forever,” Neil remarked patting Kris’s shoulder. “Trust me, no matter how hard you try, your kids are going to grow up.”

“I know that,” Kris sighed. “I’m not trying to keep him my little boy forever. I just… don’t want him getting hurt.”

“He could go on to become very successful,” Neil remarked. “All of his dreams could come true. Don’t you want to be there to help him with that?”

“I’m really not the one you should be having this conversation with,” Kris pointed out.

“Then it’s your job to talk to your husband,” Neil remarked. “Now I’m going to go and find my wife. I think I would like a nice walk on the beach.”

“Yeah, I should go make sure Jacob hasn’t threw out all of your clothes for being out of fashion.”

“He does that?”

“I lost two shirts last week,” Kris answered.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“You only left him this morning,” Sebastian remarked as he watched Jacob look at his phone once again. “You can’t be missing him that much.”

“You don’t understand,” Jacob sighed. “Don’t you miss Mia?”

“Not really,” Sebastian shrugged. “Why should I miss her?”

“Because she’s your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Sebastian said annoyed. “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because she’s always hanging around you,” Jacob answered. “Plus she tells you what to do all of the time. You’re both practically married.”

“She’s just a friend,” Sebastian said.

“Have you kissed her?”

“I wonder why Gabe isn’t answering your calls?” Sebastian mused causing Jacob to look at his phone again.

“That means you’ve kissed her.”

“It means it’s none of your business,” Sebastian said looking out at the sea.

“Is she nice to you when you’re both alone?” Jacob asked. “Or is she really just a bitch?”

“She’s got five older brothers,” Sebastian answered. “She has to be tough.”

“If you ever break up with her she’s going to beat you up,” Jacob smirked.

“I bet Gabe’s with another man.”

Jacob frowned as he tried Gabe’s number again. “I hope she kicks your ass.”

 

…………………………………………

 

Kris smiled as he sat down next to Adam on the beach. “I like when those two hang out,” he said pointing at Sebastian and Jacob playing with a beach ball.

“You should have been here five minutes ago,” Adam smiled. “Sebastian kicked the ball off of Jacob’s head and he threatened to bury him in the sand.”

“I’m going to pretend they get along,” Kris sighed. “So my parents have gone for a nap.”

“Where’s Elle?”

“Watching something on TV.”

“We’re at the beach,” Adam frowned. “Why is she sitting in?”

“Apparently she likes looking pale,” Kris shrugged. “It’s not cool to have a tan or something.”

“That’s just weird.”

“Plus she’s watching the Glamnation tour DVD,” Kris added.

“Why?”

“She wants to learn how to work a camera during a live tour,” Kris answered. “Apparently you’re very good at it.”

“The girl is obsessed.”

“I hope she stays that way,” Kris frowned. “I don’t need another kid changing their dreams at the last minute.”

Adam frowned as he looked towards the beach at Sebastian. “He says he’s not going back to the gym. He asked if he could sell all of his boxing things to buy school books.”

“I can’t believe I’m so pissed at my kid for wanting to be good at school,” Kris frowned. “That can’t make me a good Dad.”

“I don’t see how we’re going to solve this problem,” Adam sighed. “I even looked up the height requirement for being in the air force. Do you think he’s going to grow in the next three years?”

“Yes,” Kris answered rolling his eyes.

“Damn,” Adam sighed. “I was hoping he was going to stay a short ass.”

“He’s not short,” Kris frowned looking at Sebastian.

“Elle’s almost as tall as him,” Adam pointed out. “If I didn’t know any better I would have sworn he took his height after you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kris asked annoyed.

“You’re short,” Adam answered honestly.

“Better than being a big tall freak,” Kris grumbled.

“Is it?” Adam smirked. “I think the world looks pretty good from up here. Well apparent from your bald head.”

“I am not bald,” Kris frowned. “It’s thinning. Anyway, you’ve got a cheek. You’ve got more grey hair than my Dad now.”

“And a trip to the salon fixes that,” Adam shrugged. “How are you going to fix yours?”

Kris frowned as he looked back at the beach. “Why are we fighting?”

“You started it,” Adam mumbled.

“You called me short,” Kris frowned.

“That’s a good thing,” Adam remarked. “I like you short.”

Kris rolled his eyes as Adam wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Sweet talking won’t get you anywhere.”

“Not even to the bedroom?”

“With my parents here?” Kris asked “In the middle of the day.”

“How about a date?” Adam asked. “You and me tonight. I saw a great looking club on the way up.”

“A club?” Kris asked dryly. “You want to go to a club?”

“When was the last time we went dancing?”

“I…” Kris frowned as he tried to think.

“Exactly,” Adam remarked. “We should do it.”

“Maybe,” Kris said. “As long as you don’t make me dance.”

“What’s the point of going to a club if you don’t dance?” Adam frowned.

“Well let me get drunk first,” Kris said causing Adam to smile.

“And we can come back and have drunk sex?”

“If we convince my Mama and Dad to stay in the main house with the kids while we take the guest house.”

“We can have noisy drunk sex,” Adam smirked.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Jacob sighed heavily as he threw his phone down on the kitchen table. “I hate this.”

“Something up?” Adam asked as he stood making lunch.

“I’ve been calling Gabe all morning,” Jacob answered. “He’s not answering.”

“Maybe he needs some time honey,” Adam remarked. “He’s going through a lot of changes.”

“I just wish he would answer and let me know he’s okay.”

“Why don’t you help me with lunch?”

“Maybe I should try him one more time,” Jacob said causing Adam to reach over and take the cell from his hand.

“If he’s still not answering by the end of the day, I’ll have your Uncle Brad drive over and check on him.” Adam put Jacob’s cell in his pocket before turning back to the stove. “Now why don’t you set the table?”

“I want to move in with him when we get home,” Jacob said as he started taking the plates from cupboard. “I know you wanted us to try a few days a week to begin with, but I really just want to get settled before school starts.”

“Have you spoken to Gabe about this?” Adam asked keeping his back to Jacob. “I mean with him giving up boxing and everything. Is he going to be able to afford his apartment?”

“He’s got savings,” Jacob answered.

“Is he going to get a job?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know,” Jacob frowned. “We haven’t talked about it.”

“He’ll need one if he’s going to keep the apartment,” Adam remarked. “You know your Dad and I will help you with school like we said, but I want you doing your bit now.”

“I know,” Jacob sighed. “I already told you that Uncle Cassidy is giving me extra work, Plus, Gabe is pretty independent. He says he wants to do everything ourselves.”

“Well you guys will have to sort it all out,” Adam answered as he sat a salad bowl down on the table. “You can’t live without any money.”

“Jacob?”

Jacob looked towards the front door at the sound of Sebastian’s voice. “Yeah?”

“I found something that belongs to you,” Sebastian called out before walking into the kitchen.

“Gabe?” Jacob asked surprised as his boyfriend stood behind Sebastian. “What are you doing here?”

“Was in the mood for a drive,” Gabe shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Aw, you missed him,” Adam gushed. “That’s so cute.”

“Don’t embarrass him,” Jacob warned before walking over to hug Gabe. “I missed you too,” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“I figured it was silly sitting in my apartment alone,” Gabe mumbled into Jacob’s shoulder.

“Did you bring any bags?” Adam asked setting an extra place at the table.

“Just an overnight bag.”

“Well go put it in your room,” Adam said. “Lunch will be ready in five minutes.”

“Thank god you’re here,” Jacob said dragging Gabe out of the kitchen. “So much has happened since I last saw you.”

“I only saw you yesterday morning,” Gabe frowned.

 

………………………………….

 

“I think someone is being checked out,” Kim smiled over her sunglasses as she sat back on her beach chair.

“What?” Kris frowned looking down the beach at a group of teenage girls.

“Those girls have been looking over here for the last twenty minutes,” Kim smirked. “I have to admit the girls do have taste.”

“That’s a little weird,” Kris frowned as he looked back at the teenage girls. “I’m old enough to be their Dad. I mean can’t be more than eighteen.”

“Oh honey,” Kim laughed causing Neil to nudge her.

“What?” Kris asked looking between his parents. “What’s so funny?”

“I don’t think it’s you they’re looking at son,” Neil answered nodding towards Sebastian.

Kris turned to find Sebastian standing with his top off as he talked on his cell phone. “Oh.”

“Your Mama’s right,” Neil remarked. “Those girls do have taste.”

“I’m sure they like you too, honey,” Kim smiled causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Sure.”

“Lunch is ready,” Adam called out as he stood at the top of the deck. “Are you sulking?” he asked as Kris came to join him on the stairs.

“No.”

“What’s with the pout then?”

“Your husband thought he was getting hit on,” Neil answered nodding his head towards the group of girls.

“Oh that’s sick,” Adam said annoyed. “They’re only a few years older than Elle.”

“They were looking at Sebastian,” Kim smiled. “He’s like a little babe magnet.”

“I should warn them about Mia,” Adam mused. “Those girls look to pretty to fight.”

“They’re only looking at him,” Kris remarked.

“The blonde with the pink bathing suits cute,” Adam remarked. “Great body.”

“Old enough to be your daughter,” Kris pointed out.

“I’m only saying.” Adam looked towards Sebastian before looking back at the girls. “They would look cute together.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kris warned.

“We should invite them in for lunch.”

“Yeah, two grown men inviting a bunch of teenage girls into their house,” Kris remarked dryly. “That won’t get us arrested.”

“I just want our son to have a nice girlfriend,” Adam frowned. “Is that too much to ask?”

“Just come on,” Kris sighed pushing Adam towards the house. “Sebastian, lunch time.”

“He’s too nice to have a bitch for a girlfriend,” Adam complained as he walked up the steps towards the house.

“You know, everyone used to think Katy was a bit of a bitch,” Kris mused.

“And you don’t think sleeping with your ex-husband’s brother doesn’t make you a bitch?” Adam asked looking over his shoulder at his husband.

“You’re a broken record,” Kris remarked as he moved to pass Adam on the stairs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adam asked stopping on the stairs.

“All you do is complain about one of your kids,” Kris explained as he passed Adam. “If you didn’t have kids you would have nothing to say.”

“We are fighting, aren’t we?” Adam frowned jogging to catch up with Kris.

“I don’t know,” Kris sighed stopping at the top of the stairs. “Maybe we need some time alone.”

“And that’s why we’re hitting the clubs tonight,” Adam smiled. “We’ll get a few drinks inside of us and forget we even have kids.”

“Charming,” Sebastian remarked as he passed Adam. “It’s good to know I’m loved.”

 

………………………………..

 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Jacob whispered before leaning over Gabe to kiss his lips.

“I couldn’t stay away.”

“Are you okay?” Jacob asked stretching out on the bed.

“I’m accepting it all now,” Gabe answered. “It sucks, but I know I can’t continue boxing.”

“It does suck,” Jacob sighed leaning his head on Gabe’s chest. “It’s not fair.”

“I’ll just have to find something else I love to do.”

“And idea what that is?”

“Okay, I should say I’ve already found something else that I love to do.”

“What?” Jacob asked confused.

“I got a job yesterday,” Gabe answered sitting up from the bed. “I start next week.”

“You… what?”

“I went out yesterday and got a job.”

“Where?”

“Sharps auto.”

“I have no idea what that is,” Jacob remarked.

“They rebuild and sell classic cars,” Gabe answered.

“You’re going to sell cars?”

“They’re going to train me for building them too,” Gabe said.

“What do you know about cars?”

“I used to build cars with my Dad every summer.”

“So you just walk in and ask for a job?”

“Pretty much,” Gabe shrugged. “The shops full of old men. They took one look at my muscles and knew they couldn’t say no.”

“Shut up,” Jacob laughed pushing Gabe back on the bed.

“Come here,” Gabe smiled pulling Jacob on top of him.

“I told my Papa I want to move in with you when we get home,” Jacob whispered against Gabe’s lips.

“And what did he say about that?”

“He said you needed to get a job, and that he wants to help you.”

“I don’t need his help.”

“I said that,” Jacob remarked pressing a kiss to the side of Gabe’s mouth. “But he wants to still pay for my schooling.”

“But I thought we were going to do this alone,” Gabe said.

“H doesn’t want us to struggle,” Jacob said. “I would have to have a full time job to be able to pay for school. He still wants me to do well in school.”

“I want that too,” Gabe whispered.

“So accept his help.”

Gabe rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through Jacob’s hair. “Only for the schooling. I don’t want hand outs.”

“You’re…”

“Oh my…”

Jacob frowned as he looked over his shoulder at Kim standing at the bedroom door. “Hey Mama.”

“Don’t you hey Mama me,” Kim snapped. “You get off of the boy right now, young man.”

“What?”

“Get off of that bed right now,” Kim ordered.

“I think you should do as she says,” Gabe whispered.

“Fine,” Jacob sighed as he rolled off of Gabe to sit up. “Better?”

“Adam,” Kim yelled causing Jacob to wince. “Adam.”

“Mama what are you…”

“No talking from you, young man,” Kim snapped pointing a finger at Jacob. “Adam.”

“What are you yelling at?” Adam asked as he came to stand beside Kim at the door.

“I walked in here to find your son straddling his boyfriend,” Kim said causing Adam to glance at Jacob.

“And?”

“They were on the bed together.”

“She walked in without knocking,” Jacob said folding his arms over his chest.

“He was on top of his boyfriend.”

“Why am I always dragged into this families craziness?” Gabe mumbled to himself.

“Adam what are you going to do about this?” Kim snapped.

“I’m going to…” Adam paused to look between Kim and Jacob, “tell you to knock next time.”

“Excuse me?”

“If you knock it will give him enough time to roll off of his boyfriend,” Adam explained.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” Kim said annoyed. “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“He’s seventeen,” Adam shrugged. “They’re going to be moving in together soon.”

“They’re what?”

“You didn’t know?”

“He’s a child,” Kim said pointing at Jacob.

“It’s not like they’re not having sex.”

“Oh my god,” Gabe groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

“Yeah, I don’t think Mama needed to know that,” Jacob frowned.

“Look I’m trying to get ready,” Adam sighed. “Is this conversation over.”

“I think I need to go lay down,” Kris said giving Gabe a look.

“I’m sorry,” Gabe groaned.

“There is too much honesty in this family,” Kim remarked before walking away.

“I think you might have broken her, Papa,” Jacob mused.

“Stop straddling your boyfriend with your Mama around,” Adam said. “Now your Dad and I are going out on a date, so behave.”

“Gabe’s taking me for a drive.”

“Be home at a reasonable hour,” Adam instructed.

“You too,” Jacob smirked. “Oh and Papa?”

“Yes,” Adam asked poking his head back inside the room door.

“Gabe has some good news.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked walking back into the room fully.

“I got a job.”

“That is good news,” Adam smiled. “Doing what?”

“Fixing old car.”

“Really?” Adam smirked looking at Jacob.

“Yes,” Jacob frowned. “Why?”

“Isn’t that a messy job?” Adam asked looking at Gabe.

“Sure,” Gabe shrugged.

“Right,” Adam smiled nodding his head. “He’s going to have you stripping naked at the apartment door.”

“What?” Gabe frowned.

“What are you talking about, Papa?”

“He’s going to come home every night covered in dirt and smelling of oil,” Adam answered.

“Oh my god,” Jacob frowned. “You will have to strip at the apartment door.”

“What?” Gabe asked surprised.

“Well, I’ll let you two discuss that,” Adam smiled. “Congratulations on the need job.”

“Thanks,” Gabe frowned as he watched Adam leave.

“Maybe you could strip in your car,” Jacob remarked.

“Yeah, that’s what I’ll do,” Gabe said sighing heavily.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	59. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 59

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“So this is what a club looks like these days,” Kris yelled over the loud music as Adam handed him his drink.

“I don’t think half of these kids are old enough to be here,” Adam remarked.

“Or we’re too old to be here,” Kris pointed out.

“Never,” Adam said taking a sip from his glass. “This is where I belong, now drink up. I want you drunk before we hit the dance floor.”

“I don’t think I can dance to this music,” Kris yelled in Adam’s ear. “It’s just a bunch of noise.”

“And you think I’m an old man?” Adam scoffed. “This is Riley Stone. He’s been number one for weeks now. He’s like the hottest thing in music right now.”

“Not possible,” Kris smiled as he reached his hand in Adam’s shirt to stroke his chest. “I married the hottest thing in music.”

“Huh, you really do get drunk quickly,” Adam mused. “I’m going to get you another.”

“Don’t get me too drunk,” Kris whispered against Adam’s ear. “I want to be able to do naughty things to you later.”

“Oh this is going to be a great night,” Adam smirked.

 

…………………………………..

 

“Where are we going?” Jacob asked as he climbed into Gabe’s car.

“I don’t care,” Gabe sighed. “I just can’t cope with your Mama giving me looks anymore.”

“You’re scared of an old woman,” Jacob pointed out. “You’re scared of a seventy-year-old woman.”

“And I’m not ashamed to admit it,” Gabe shrugged. “She’s a scary woman.”

“You haven’t seen Grandma Leila when she gets started,” Jacob remarked. “She can make my Papa cry.”

“Remind me not to have you straddle me when she’s around then.” Gabe reversed the car out of the drive and into the street. “So where are we going?”

“I guess we just drive around until we find somewhere,” Jacob shrugged.

“I saw a bowling alley on my way up,” Gabe remarked causing Jacob to look at him.

“Other people’s shoes?”

“Yeah, bad idea,” Gabe sighed.

“Maybe we could catch a movie.”

“I think we’ve seen every movie that’s out,” Gabe remarked.

“Are you saying all we do is watch movies?” Jacob asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Gabe nodded. “It’s either movies or sitting at home watching TV.”

“Are you calling me boring?”

“Did I say that?” Gabe laughed. “Did the word boring leave my lips?”

“It’s what you meant,” Jacob sulked.

“I just think we should do something else,” Gabe shrugged. “Get creative. Somewhere we’ve never been before.”

“Somewhere we’ve never been before,” Jacob smiled. “I know the perfect place.”

“Where?”

“Just keep driving in this direction,” Jacob smiled looking at his boyfriend. “I don’t know why I haven’t thought of this before.”

“Why do I suddenly feel fear?”

 

………………………………….

 

“You know I can’t say I’m not pleased you’re giving up boxing,” Kim smiled as she set down a bowl of ice cream for Sebastian. “You were always such a picky eater before a fight.”

“And after the fight you couldn’t eat until your lips stopped bleeding,” Elle remarked.

“Well I can’t say I’ll be too sad to leave it either,” Sebastian shrugged. “It stopped being fun a long time ago.”

“And I don’t have to go to another stupid boxing match,” Elle smiled. “Now everyone can focus on me.”

“Is that so?” Neil asked smiling at his youngest grandchild. “And what will we all be focusing on?”

“My concerts of course,” Elle answered causing Neil and Kim to laugh. “I’m going to be a big star you know.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” Neil smiled.

“Bigger than Papa.”

“Have you told Papa that?” Kim asked.

“Yep,” Elle answered taking a spoonful of ice cream. “He fully agrees.”

“Well I can’t wait,” Neil smiled. “I’ll be at every concert you give.”

“She’ll hold you to that,” Sebastian pointed out before licking his empty bowl.

“You’ve finished that already?” Kim frowned.

“I’m a growing boy,” Sebastian shrugged. “Can I have some more?”

“Me too,” Neil announced as he handed Sebastian his empty bowl.

“You’ve both going to get fat,” Elle remarked. “Papa only lets us have one bowl at a time.”

“Because he wants the rest of it for himself,” Sebastian pointed out. “He eats it when we all go to bed.”

“That’s true,” Elle said nodding in agreement as she looked at Kim. “That and the whipped cream. Last week they ate it in bed and it got all over the bed covers. Remember Sebastian?”

“Uh huh,” Sebastian smirked.

“And they never use bowls,” Elle remarked. “Or spoons.”

“Very nice,” Kim said with a fake smile.

“I don’t know how they can eat it without spoons,” Elle frowned. “They must just lick it out of the tub.”

“Why don’t we play a game?” Neil asked trying to ignore Elle chatter.

“Last week they finished the whole tub,” Elle mused. “That was the night Daddy got the bruises on his neck.”

“Bruises?” Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Daddy had a purple bruise on his neck,” Elle answered. “And one on his chest. He said he walked into a door.”

Sebastian let out a loud laugh causing Kim to give him a dirty look. “How can you be so clueless?”

“What?” Elle frowned.

“Those weren’t bruises,” Sebastian answered. “They were…”

“One more word out of you young man and your butt with be in bed,” Kim warned.

“What were they if they weren’t bruises?” Elle asked looking at Neil.

“I think we should all have more ice cream,” Neil answered avoiding Elle’s question.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Remember when we started dating?” Kris asked as he pressed his lips against Adam’s neck.

“You’ve only had three drinks,” Adam frowned. “How are you so drunk?”

“I was so hot for you back then,” Kris smiled lazily. “You had me hard the whole time.”

Adam looked around the crowded dance floor before looking down at his husband. “I don’t think anything’s changed.”

“Think you could help me out with that?” Kris smirked nodding down at his crotch.

“I suppose we could call a cab back to the house,” Adam mused.

“Too far,” Kris groaned into Adam’s ear. “I need you now.”

“Baby,” Adam groaned. “We’re in the middle of a dance floor.”

“Feel how hard I am,” Kris groaned as he placed Adam’s hand over his crotch. “Feel what you do to me.”

“There’s got to be a hotel around here somewhere.”

“Too far.”

Adam let out a moan as he looked around the club. “I really don’t know the answer here.”

“Bathroom,” Kris whispered.

“What… no,” Adam said shaking his head. “We can’t do that.”

“We did it once in an alley way,” Kris smirked. “Remember?”

“Uh huh,” Adam shuddered as Kris licked his neck.

“Oh remember the phone sex we used to have?” Kris asked pulling away to look at Adam. “We haven’t done that in so long.”

“Well, why don’t we get a cab and do it at home,” Adam said trying to push Kris towards the door.

“Even hearing your voice gets me hard,” Kris remarked pushing Adam back onto the dance floor. “I used to jerk off to your recordings during Idol.”

“Honest little thing when you’re drunk, aren’t you?” Adam frowned.

“Mmm, we should totally start having phone sex again,” Kris groaned. “I bet I could come just from hearing your voice.”

“Baby, I’m wearing really tight pants,” Adam groaned. “You can’t do this to me here.”

“Phone sex is so fucking hot,” Kris smiled. “Remember baby?”

“Uh huh,” Adam shuddered as he felt Kris rub against his thigh.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2011

 

Kris wandered around the silent house wondering what the hell he was going to do with himself now. He had just put Sophia down for the night, and with Adam in New York for meetings he was completely alone, and he hated every moment of it. He had never liked being alone, even as a child he had followed his Mama around the kitchen before dinner instead of sitting in his room alone. With Adam out of the state he would usually hang out with Cheeks and Cassidy but with Sophia being so little he had decided to stay at home with her, and not get Leila to babysit. He had regretted that decision when he saw Sophia's little mouth stretch into a yawn, and he knew he would have to put her to bed. For an hour he had tried his best to keep her awake with storytelling and dancing around the living room to Adam's first album, but as Sophia snuggled her head into his chest he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

He finished his wander around the house at the bedroom door he shared with Adam. He sighed knowing he would have to sleep in the oversized bed alone. Slipping his t-shirt over his head he threw it on the floor in the corner just because he could, he didn't have his husband there to bitch at him and explain the rules of being nice to fashion. Kris threw himself on top of the bed with his hands behind his head as he looked towards Adam's side of the bed sighing. He really hated being on his own, he hated it so much he was laying pouting as he looked at the empty pillow beside him. The shrieking of his cell phone on the bedside table pulled him out of his sulking.

“Hello?” he asked pulling a face at the unknown number.

“Kristopher?” came a posh British accent.

“Yes. Speaking.” Kris sat up on the bed resting his back against the pillow.

“Kristopher Allen?” The voice sounded so familiar but couldn't place it.

“Yeah that's right. Can I help you?”

“I'm sure you can,” answered the stranger.

“Okay,” Kris laughed nervously. “How can I help you?”

“Are you hard Kris?” Kris slammed the cell shut his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He let out a nervous breath as he looked at his cell in disbelief. The phone rang again in his hand made him jump. Looking at the screen he saw the unknown number flashing up again.

“Hello?” Kris asked in a low whisper.

“You hung up on me,” came the stranger’s voice.

“Listen dude I don't know who you are but.......”

“Are you hard Kris?” Kris went to push the end button. “Don't hang up Kristopher. I'll only call back again.”

“Listen dude I'm married.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” the stranger laughed. “The good looking tall guy.”

An uneasy feeling washed over Kris as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. “What is it you want?”

“I want an answer to my question. Are you hard Kris?”

“No,” Kris answered annoyed. “Now I'm hanging up.”

 

“I'll just call back,” the stranger answered.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kris snapped.

“I'm hard Kristopher. I'm laying here hard as a rock thinking of you.” Kris could hear the sound of a zip being opened.

“And what is that any of my business?” Kris asked even if he didn't really want to hear the answer.

“I'm hard because of you. Thinking of your hot little mouth wrapped around my cock has got me so fucking horny.” Kris raised an eyebrow hearing the stranger moan into the phone.

“My husband wouldn't really like you talking about me like that.” Kris closed his eyes willing himself not to get turned on at the stranger’s low moans.

“Do you suck your husband’s cock? I bet you do. I bet you get so fucking hard when you do it. Are you hard now Kris?” Kris looked down at his pyjama bottoms at the outline of his hardening cock.

“No.”

“Liar,” the stranger laughed.

Kris froze hearing the stranger’s deep laugh, it was just so familiar. “Okay,” Kris said slowly. “That was a lie, I am hard.” Kris shuffled down the bed till his head was on the pillow.

“What got you hard?” the stranger asked letting out a sigh.

“Hearing your zip being pulled down,” Kris answered truthfully.

“Touch yourself Kris. Touch your cock for me,” the stranger pleaded.

Kris let his hand slip into his pyjama bottoms letting out a sigh as he gripped his cock. “Say something,” Kris begged.

“I'm between your legs Kris my mouth sucking on your cock. My tongue tracing the veins,” the stranger voice let out a gasp. “Fuck Kris I wish I was there with you.”

“Me too,” Kris panted fisting himself.

“Come for me,” the stranger pleaded. “Please Kris I'm so close.”

Kris shuffled out of his pyjama bottoms hissing as the cold air hit him. “Say something else. Please I'm so close.”

“Come for me. I want you to come all over your stomach so I can lick it all up.” The stranger let out a shuddered breath.

“Fuck,” Kris hissed as he released himself over his chest.

Kris tried to catch his breath as he listened to the stranger do the same. “That. That was fucking hot.” Came the British accent.

“My husband will be pissed when he finds out about this,” Kris confessed quietly into the phone.

“Your husbands a lucky man,” the stranger sighed.

Sophia's soft cry pulled Kris attention away from the phone. “My daughter,” Kris said.

“You better go.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed.

“Goodbye Kristopher,” the stranger whispered. “I had fun with you.”

“Me too,” Kris confessed quietly. “Night Adam.”

 

Adam let out a giggle. “Night baby. Give Sophia a kiss for me.”

 

End of Flashback 2011

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Baby I need you to blow me,” Kris groaned. “I’m so hard.”

“Let’s just go home then,” Adam whispered.

“Bathroom,” Kris smirked.

Adam let out a groan as he looked towards the bathrooms. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

“What did you whisper in that door man’s ear?” Gabe frowned as he followed Jacob into the club.

“I asked him nicely to let us in,” Jacob answered. “Now buy me a drink.”

“We shouldn’t be here,” Gabe whispered in Jacob’s ear. “This club is over twenty-one.”

“I wonder what whiskey tastes like,” Jacob mused.

“It tastes exactly like cola so get that instead,” Gabe remarked causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“You don’t have to be good anymore,” Jacob said throwing his arms around Gabe’s neck. “You’ve quit boxing. You can eat and drink what you want. Get fat even?”

“And you would still love me?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“More to love,” Jacob smirked.

“I think you’re already drunk,” Gabe remarked. “It must be the smell of the alcohol that does it.”

“I’m going to the bar,” Jacob announced pulling away from Gabe.

“Get two cokes,” Gabe yelled over the music. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Two cokes and whiskey,” Jacob yelled over his shoulder as he walked away.

“Don’t you dare,” Gabe yelled.

 

……………………………………

 

“There has to be a law against this,” Adam grumbled as Kris pushed him onto his knees.

“Please baby,” Kris groaned. “I’m so hard it hurts.”

“Just a blow job,” Adam said as he unzipped Kris’s jeans. “And then we go home and do this properly.

“Less talking more sucking,” Kris groaned as he grabbed a fist full of Adam’s hair.

Adam rolled his eyes as he pulled Kris’s pants down to his knees. “You’re so… ow.”

Kris tugged on Adam’s hair until he wrapped his mouth around his tip. “That’s it. Now don’t stop.” Kris groaned loudly as Adam finally took him fully into his mouth.

 

…………………………………

 

“You were quick,” Jacob frowned as he watched Gabe approach the bar.

“I didn’t go.”

“Why?”

“I think there were people having sex in the stall,” Gabe answered pulling a face.

“What?”

“I heard groaning.”

“Yuck,” Jacob said gagging. “That is so disgusting. Who would have sex in public?”

“Let’s just get out of here,” Gabe sighed. “I’d rather be boring that have to hear that again.”

“I’ve just got us a drink.”

Gabe frowned as he looked down at the glasses in front of Jacob on the bar. “What is it?”

“Coke.”

“And?”

“And coke,” Jacob answered. “I tried to get whiskey, but the barman just laughed at me and called me cute.”

“Really?” Gabe frowned as he looked at the man behind the bar.

“Relax,” Jacob laughed. “He’s like thirty.”

“Let’s just drink up and go,” Gabe sighed downing his drink.

“One dance,” Jacob pouted.

Gabe nodded his head as he took Jacob by the hand. “Half a song.”

“Full song,” Jacob pouted.

“Fine,” Gabe sighed before dragging Jacob towards the dance floor.

 

…………………………………

 

“Oh that’s great,” Adam sighed as he stood up from the floor. “You got come on my shirt.”

“I’ll buy you a new shirt,” Kris smiled lazily as he rested against the stall door.

“I knew we should have done this at home,” Adam sighed. “Now you’re sleepy.”

“That was so fucking hot,” Kris smirked. “Why are we not doing this every day?”

“Those three little people that live with us,” Adam answered. “I think they stop us.”

“You used to blow me every day,” Kris remarked.

“I used to run every day,” Adam pointed out.

“Well we need to make this a priority,” Kris said waving his hand between them.

“Me blowing you?”

“No,” Kris frowned. “Me and you. We have to start being us again.”

“What are we now?”

“We’re Sophia, Jacob, Sebastian, and Elle’s parents,” Kris answered. “We’re married men with four kids and a grandkid.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “That’s true.”

“Well we need to start being Kris and Adam again.”

“And we do that by having sex in club bathroom?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“It’s a start,” Kris smiled. “Now take me to the dance floor.”

“You’re asking to dance?” Adam asked with a laugh.

“Yeah.”

“Drinking suits you,” Adam remarked as he wiped his lips.

 

………………………………………………

 

“Okay, one quick dance and then we go,” Adam yelled over the music.

“I can’t believe you’re turning down the chance to party,” Kris frowned as he walked towards the dance floor. “

“I just want to get you back to the house,” Adam smirked wrapping his arms around Kris from behind. “I’m going to be doing a lot of naughty things to you.”

“I can’t wait,” Kris smiled. “It’s… Jacob?”

“What?” Adam asked pulling away.

“Jacob,” Kris repeated pointing towards the middle of the dance floor. “And Gabe.”

“What the hell?”

“How the hell did they get in here?” Kris snapped.

“Jacob Lambert-Allen,” Adam yelled over the music causing Jacob’s head to snap towards the voice.

“Papa?”

“Come here,” Adam snapped pointing at the floor at his feet.

Jacob shuffled forward causing Gabe to follow him. “Hey Papa, Dad. Fancy meeting you here.”

“How the hell did you get in here?” Kris repeated.

“Through the door,” Jacob answered.

“Don’t talk back to me, young man,” Kris snapped.

“You are far too young to be in here,” Adam said.

“It’s not like we’ve been drinking,” Jacob sighed. “Tell them Gabe.”

“They laughed at him when he asked for whiskey,” Gabe mumbled looking at his feet.

“What are you doing?” Jacob snapped looking at his boyfriend.

“Wishing the ground would eat me up,” Gabe answered.

“Look we’re just dancing,” Jacob said turning back to look at his Papa.

“Well you’re coming home with us right now,” Adam snapped.

“I don’t want to go home with you,” Jacob frowned. “I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“You’re coming home with us,” Kris said calmly. “I don’t care how much you don’t want to.”

“Dude seriously.”

Kris turned to find a guy standing in front of him. “Can I help you?”

“The kid doesn’t want to go home with you,” the guy answered. “And seriously he’s far too young for you both. Why don’t you pick up someone close to your own age. Preferably someone who wants to go home with you. Leave the kid alone.”

“You think we’re hitting on him?” Kris scoffed looking over his shoulder at Jacob.

“You are.”

“He’s our son,” Adam snapped looking at the man.

“You’re hitting on your son?” the man frowned.

“No, you moron,” Adam snapped. “He’s underage in a club. We’re… you know what. I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Adam turned back to Jacob and Gabe. “Go home.”

“But…”

“We’re going,” Gabe said grabbing Jacob’s arm. “And we’re very sorry.”

“You will be tomorrow morning,” Kris called out after them as they disappeared amongst the crowd. “As soon as I’m sober.”

Adam rolled his eyes before turning around to find the guy still standing there. “What?”

“Well since you’re not hitting on the kid,” the guy shrugged. “May we could all have a bit of fun.”

“I’m sober now,” Kris whispered over Adam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we’re leaving,” Adam said taking Kris by the hand.

“Cool,” the guy smiled moving to follow.

“Alone,” Adam said giving the guy a look.

“Your loss,” the guy before turning and walking away.

“Was that really Jacob?” Kris frowned as Adam pushed him towards the exit.

“Uh huh.”

“Can we ground a kid that’s about to move in with his boyfriend?” Kris asked.

“Totally,” Adam answered.

 

……………………………………..

 

“Still in the mood to have sex?” Adam asked as he followed Kris towards the guest house.

“I’m still hard,” Kris nodded.

“Cool,” Adam smirked. “Well you get naked and I’ll call your Mama and let her know we’re home.”

“Already on it,” Kris said pushing open the guest house door and tugging off his t-shirt. “And tonight I’m going to be the one fucking you.”

“Yeah, maybe say that a little louder so your Mama can hear,” Adam hissed as he covered the phone with his hand.

Just hurry,” Kris instructed pushing his jeans down his legs before hearing a loud shriek coming from the living room.

“What the hell was that?” Adam asked following Kris. “Jacob?”

“And Gabe,” Kris pointed out as he stood with his pants around his ankles.

“I’m going to need so much therapy for this,” Jacob groaned covering his eyes.

Adam frowned as he looked at Jacob and Gabe sitting on the sofa with only their boxers on. “I’m going to need my eyes taken out. What the hell are you to doing?”

“Don’t ask that?” Kris frowned. “You already know what they’re doing.”

“They better not be,” Adam snapped. “Not on the sofa their grandfather takes his naps.”

“Gross,” Jacob groaned looking at the sofa.

“Didn’t we tell you to go home?” Kris snapped folding his arms across his naked chest.

“I’m sort of home,” Jacob shrugged.

“Don’t talk back to me,” Kris snapped.

“You asked a question.”

“You are in so much trouble, young man.”

“Baby,” Adam whispered causing Kris to look at him

“What?”

“Maybe before you start dishing out his punishment, you could pull up your pants,” Adam whispered causing Kris to look down.

“So much trouble,” Kris snapped as he pulled his jeans him. “When I get over my hangover tomorrow, we are going to have a long talk. Now both of you get to your own rooms now.”

“And no sneaking into each others room,” Adam added. “Your Mama will be popping in to check on your both, so you better behave.”

“Go,” Kris snapped pointing at the front door.

“Can we get dressed first?” Jacob asked looking down at himself.

 

………………………………

 

“So do you want to have sex?” Adam asked sitting down on the sofa beside Kris.

“I couldn’t get hard now if I tried,” Kris answered with a sigh.

“Me too,” Adam sighed. “Nothing like catching your kid almost having sex to kill your sex life.”

“Maybe we should just accept it,” Kris remarked leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder. “We really are just Sophia, Jacob, Sebastian, and Elle’s parents.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded in agreement.

“Now what?” Kris asked looking up at Adam.

“I think there’s a bottle of whiskey in the kitchen,” Adam answered.

“There’s coke in there too.”

“I’ll grab the glasses,” Adam said moving to stand up.

“And we’ll drink until we can’t remember any more,” Kris said settling into the sofa.

 

……………………………………….

 

Kris stumbled through the bedroom door pulling Adam with him. “What happened to not being able to get hard?”

“Whiskey helped,” Adam said as he tugged off Kris’s shut. “I am going to do so many hot dirty things to you.”

“Promise?” Kris smirked as his jeans fell to the floor.

“Boxers too,” Adam said pointing at Kris’s tented boxers.

Kris stripped off his boxers to stand in front of Adam naked. “Now what?”

Adam’s eyes scanned the room before falling onto the chair in the corner. “Over there.”

“What?” Kris asked confused.

“Go stand behind the chair,” Adam said pointing towards the chair.

“What about the bed?” Kris asked looking down at the unmade bed.

“We don’t need that right now.” Adam stripped off his shirt and jeans as Kris moved to stand behind the chair. “Hold onto the back.

Kris did as he was told, looking over at Adam. “Okay.”

“Now bend over.” Adam waited until Kris did as he was told before walking behind him. “Don’t move.”

“Don’t tease me,” Kris whispered.

Adam leaned forward to press a gently kiss between Kris’s naked shoulder blades. “What do you want baby?”

“Your cock inside me,” Kris admitted quietly.

“What?” Adam whispered pressing his lips against Kris’s ear. “Say that again.”

“I said I want your cock inside me,” Kris shuddered as Adam’ hands came to rest on his hip. “Please Adam.”

“You don’t have to beg, baby,” Adam whispered before running his tongue up Kris’s spine. “I’m going to give you everything you need.”

“Please,” Kris repeated as he gripped onto the chair. Adam quickly got into his knees placing his hands firmly onto Kris’s ass. “Fuck… what are you doing?”

“Making you feel good baby,” Adam answered before sliding his tongue between Kris’s cheeks making him shudder.

“Oh fuck,” Kris hissed as he tried to pull away from Adam. “Too much.”

“You need preparing,” Adam said leaving a small kiss on Kris’s cheek before sliding his tongue back in.

Kris bent over the chair further as Adam dug his tongue in deeper. “So fucking good,” he hissed causing Adam to smile. “Please… please Adam, I need you inside me.”

Adam pulled away from Kris’s ass working his hands back to his hips. “So impatient.” Adam stood up again to pull Kris back up. “Stay still.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Fuck you until you can’t breathe,” Adam whispered before pressing himself against Kris’s ass.

“Do it,” Kris pleaded.

Adam left one last kiss on Kris’s shoulders before gripping his hips firmly and sliding into him fast. “So… fucking tight,” he hissed resting his forehead between Kris’s shoulder blades.

“I’m still breathing,” Kris panted as Adam began sliding in and out of him. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“Are you questioning my skills?” Adam asked grabbing hold of Kris’s shoulder with his right hand. “Is that what you’re telling me?”

“I need you to fuck me harder,” Kris panted.

Adam placed his left hand onto Kris’s other shoulder squeezing them tight. “Can’t have you saying I’m not satisfying you in the bedroom department.”

“I’m not… oh fuck,” Kris hissed as Adam began slamming into him repeatedly.

“You… have… no… idea… how… good… you… feel…” Adam breathed out as he slide his hands down Kris’s sweaty back. “So tight, just like when I first met you.”

“Mmm, that’s it baby,” Kris panted reaching back to grab a fist full of Adam’s hair.

“I’m so close,” Adam admitted quickening his pace. “I’m going to come.”

“Do it,” Kris panted leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder. “Come for me baby.” Adam bite down on Kris’s shoulder as he slammed into him one last time before coming inside of him. “Mmm… that…”

“You better tell me it took your breath away,” Adam panted as he moved to pull out of Kris.

“Don’t,” Kris said grabbing hold of Adam’s hip. “Just stay like this for a minute.”

“You’re amazing,” Adam whispered pressing himself Against Kris. “So fucking amazing.”

“I love you,” Kris smiled leaning his head back to kiss Adam’s lips.

“I love you too,” Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Kris’s chest. “So fucking much.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	60. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 60

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“You okay?” Adam asked as he moved to sit down next to Kris on the sofa.

“I think I’m a little sad,” Kris confessed quietly.

“Me too,” Adam sighed leaning his head on Kris’s shoulder.

“It’s silly really,” Kris remarked. “He’s only moving forty minutes away. We’re still going to see him all the time.”

“It’s just sad to see his stuff leaving the house,” Adam sighed as he watched Gabe pass the living room door with a large box in his hand.

“Not everything,” Kris smiled as he stood from the sofa.

“What?”

“Come with me,” Kris said holding out his hand to help Adam up. “I want to show you something.”

“Where?”

“The attic.”

“I don’t want to go to the attic,” Adam frowned pulling back from Kris.

“Don’t be a baby,” Kris sighed pulling Adam out of the living room and towards the stairs.

“It’s scary up there.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“We could get locked in and die.”

“I’ll bring my cell.”

“We might not get signal.”

“Then I’ll leave the door open,” Kris said as he climbed the stairs.

“Can’t you just bring down whatever it is you want to show me?”

“How can a grown man be scared of an attic?” Kris asked as he stopped at the attic door.

“Neil locked me in my Grandma’s attic once,” Adam mumbled. “She had freaky things in there.”

“Get up the stairs,” Kris ordered opening the door.

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “But if I freak out and faint up there, then you’re the one carrying me back down.”

“That’s what I’ll do,” Kris nodded as he followed Adam up the attic stairs.

 

………………………………………..

 

“How is this all going to fit?” Gabe asked as he squeezed another box into his car.

“Some of your stuff will have to go,” Jacob shrugged. “Like that big silly bag that hangs in the corner of your room.”

“You mean my punch bag?” Gabe frowned.

“Yeah, that will have to go.”

“How will I work out then?”

“You don’t box anymore,” Jacob answered.

“I still want to keep fit.”

“But my fashion dummy.”

“Your what?”

“The doll I use to design clothes,” Jacob answered.

“You’re bringing that creepy thing?” Gabe frowned. “How can I sleep with that thing in my room?”

“I need it,” Jacob answered. “But don’t worry, I can put a sheet over it.”

“And make it look like a ghost?” Gabe asked annoyed.

“Oh my god, you really are a big baby, aren’t you?” Jacob smirked. “Scared of a sheet?”

“Let’s just get this lot into the car,” Gabe said. “I want to get everything sorted before tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?”

“The guys are coming over to watch the fight,” Gabe answered closing the back door. “Think we could pick up the creepy dummy tomorrow?”

“You invited the guys over on our first night living together?” Jacob asked with his hands on his hips.

“Yeah,” Gabe answered. “I mean that’s okay, isn’t it?”

“It’s our first night alone.”

“But I thought you were going with Jack to that musical thing.”

“It finished a ten,” Jacob sighed. “I was going to be home right after.”

“I didn’t know,” Gabe said sighing. “I can cancel if you want.”

“No,” Jacob said shaking his head. “I guess it will be fine. Jack and I will come by after the play.”

“You’re bringing Jack home?” Gabe asked pulling a face. “Here with all the guys?”

“He’s one of the guys,” Jacob pointed out.

“He doesn’t fit in,” Gabe sighed. “He’s weird.”

“He’s my best friend,” Jacob remarked. “And what the hell is wrong with weird? I’m weird.”

“Okay,” Gabe sighed holding his hands up. “I don’t want to fight with you today. Bring him home if you want.”

“I will,” Jacob said annoyed.

“Don’t sulk,” Gabe said smiling softly as he reached out to stroke his cheek. “Todays a happy day.”

“We should drop these off at the apartment,” Jacob said. “There’s still about five more boxes to come.”

“Give me a kiss first,” Gabe smirked leaning in.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Please,” Gabe pouted. “Just a little one.”

Jacob rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Gabe quickly. “You really are a baby.”

 

………………………………..

 

“So what am I looking at?” Adam asked as he sat on the floor beside Kris in the attic.

“I came up here last night to get some more empty boxes,” Kris answered as he began to open a box in front of him. “Guess what I found?”

“The Goonies treasure?” Adam asked causing Kris to frown at him. “What did you find?”

“Our past,” Kris answered reaching into the box to pull something out. “Know what this is?”

“An old sheet,” Adam shrugged.

“Jacob’s very first baby blanket,” Kris answered. “We brought him home wrapped in this. Remember?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled reaching out to touch the blanket. “He always looked so cosy in it.”

“Everything’s here,” Kris said looking around. “When we moved in here, Neil and Daniel must have put all of this up here. I didn’t even know it was here.”

“Look, here’s his little hats,” Adam gushed. “His head was so small.”

“Until all of that hair started growing,” Kris remarked. “I’ve never seen a baby with such thick hair before.”

“What’s this doing in here?” Adam frowned reaching into the box to pull out a small football. “Sure this isn’t Sebastian’s?”

“That was the very first thing Sophia gave him,” Kris smiled taking the ball from Adam. “It was one of hers and she gave it to him when he came home from the hospital. Remember you freaked out because you thought he was going to be a sports fan.”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed. “I remember.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2014

 

Adam tried his best not to pout as he wrapped his baby boy up in his brand new blue blanket and placed him in his new crib. “Everything's blue.”

“Because he's a boy,” Kris tried not to laugh.

“And he's got a tiny football.” Adam picked up the tiny ball from the bookshelf in the corner.

“Sophia gave it to him,” Kris explained gently, before he lay a warm hand on his husband's back, “and he seems to like it.”

“It's happening again,” Adam let out a groan as he turned to look down at his husband, a look of sheer horror flashing across his face. “He's going to be a sports fan.”

“Maybe,” Kris said smiling.

“That's three,” Adam sighed. “Three sports fans and me. Hell, even the dog was running after the football in the backyard this morning.”

“Which is kind of ironic,” Kris smirked, “since the dog's name is Glitter.”

“That was sweet,” Adam forgot his problem, to remember how Sophia had picked one of her Papa's favorite words to call her new puppy. “She's a sweet kid.”

“And Jacob will be a sweet kid,” Kris pointed out.

“When he's all covered in mud,” Adam sighed heavily. “I can't believe we've got another sports fan in the house.”

“You know, you could always come over to the dark side with us,” Kris came up to rest his cheek against Adam's arm. “We could all watch sports together.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam answered dryly.

“It could be fun,” Kris shrugged.

 

End of Flashback 2014

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“I never have seen him covered in mud,” Kris remarked.

“I have,” Adam said. “Although it was at a day spa, Mud’s good for the skin, you know.”

“Things turned out well for you, though,” Kris mused. “You got your little fashion diva.”

“I still remember the day I realized he was fabulous,” Adam smiled at the memory.

“It’s hard to think of him as anything else now,” Kris remarked as he reached into the box to pull out a tiny pair of skinny jeans.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2017

 

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the empty sofa. While it was usually filled with three other people all fighting over what to watch, on Monday nights it lay empty, with only Adam taking up his usual space on the end. Monday nights in the Lambert-Allen household meant one thing—football, a concept Adam couldn't grasp even after seven years of marriage. He never understood how his normal, cool-calm-collected husband turned into a raving loony, screaming at the TV while filling his mouth with potato chips. The saddest part of the whole Monday night nightmare was his two little angels were exactly the same as their Daddy. Both with their matching jersey tops, both yelling just as loud as their Daddy. All this meant that every Monday night, Adam was left alone to sit on the sofa and try to watch America's Next Top Model over the noise of his family in the den.

“Papa?” Adam winced at the volume of his six-year-old little girl's yelling. “Daddy needs more potato chips.”

He thought about ignoring her but knew it would only lead to more yelling. “I'll bring another bag,” Adam yelled back. Muting the TV, Adam let out a groan as he pushed himself up off the sofa. A world tour and turning thirty-five really hadn't done his body any favours, not that he was going to admit that. He still danced around the stage like he was twenty four. His fans didn't need to know he spent most of his tour nights lying on his bus bed having his husband rub away his sore joints.

“Papa we're down ten, and we need more chips,” Sophia complained from the den door.

“I don't even know what the hell that means,” Adam grumbled to himself as he grabbed another bag of potato chips from the kitchen.

“Papa please.”

“I'm coming,” Adam yelled back as he stomped through the den door. He ignored the horrid Lazy Boys in the middle of the room and the bad lighting to launch the bag of chips in Kris's direction.

“Thanks baby,” Kris caught the chips in one hand completely unaware of the dirty looks he was now getting from Adam.

“Papa I can't see,” Sophia complained as she tried to look around Adam's legs.

Adam took a step back rolling his eyes. “So your team isn't winning?”

“Shh,” Kris and Sophia said at the same time.

“Sorry,” Adam mouthed. He stood back perching himself on Jacobs' Lazy Boy as he watched the screen. It didn't make any sense. How could you even follow the team; you wouldn't know what team was yours. It was all a mash of arms and legs to Adam, but to his family it all made sense. He stole a quick glance at Sophia, his little girl making his heart ache just a little at the sight. He remembered holding her in his arms as a baby and dreaming of the day his little girl would come to him asking about makeup. He would sit her down in his makeup chair just like Kris had done at the piano bench when she asked about music for the first time at the age of three. He would teach her about each item, and together they would create looks that Adam would steal for his live shows. But it hadn't worked out that way. Instead of asking about lipstick and eye liner, Sophia has asked about war paint and how she could have her team colours painted across her face. Now she sat pressed against her Daddy's side both in matching football jerseys and both stuffing their blue painted faces with potato chips. There was nothing girlie about her at all. There was no pink in her closet, no pigtails or frilly dresses. She was only ever happy in jeans and t-shirts. Adam let out a sigh as his eyes fell on his husband. Even at thirty-one Kris still looked youthful. Sure his hair was thinning more each day, and the stubble he insisted on keeping was greying he was still beautiful to Adam.

“Pass the damn ball idiot,” Sophia screamed at the TV causing Adam to look on with a raised eyebrow. “That's it run, run, yes.” Sophia leapt in the air landing on Kris's knee.

“So your team's winning now?” Adam couldn't help but laugh at his husband and daughter's wide smiles as they high fived each other.

“One more like that and we can't lose,” Kris answered filling his mouth full of chips. “What do you think Jake?”

Adam looked down at his sons chair finding it empty. “He's probably in the bathroom.” Adam explained. “I'll get him.”

“Tell him Mac scored in the second with ten seconds,” Kris called out as Adam closed the den door.

“I'll try,” Adam mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom. “Jacob, Jacob sweetie your team just scored. Daddy said.......” Adam froze at the living room door to find Jacob sitting on the sofa his eyes glued to the TV screen. “Sweetie?”

“Five more minutes Papa, it's almost over,” Jacob said holding up three fingers.

Adam looked towards the TV as two models strutted down the runway. “You like this show?” Adam quizzed sitting down on the sofa as his three year old nodded his head.

“Milly should have gone last week. Her fierce look was so bad,” Jacob explained keeping his eyes on the screen.

“I didn't know you watched this show.” Adam looked down amazed at his son.

“Uncle Cass let me watch it when I stayed with him and Uncle Brad last month.”

“I see.” Adam looked at the screen before looking back at his little boy. “Why don't you watch it with me? I didn't know you liked it.”

“You watch it on Monday nights,” Jacob said looking up at Adam with his bright blue eyes.

“And Monday nights is football,” Adam remarked.

“Yeah,” Jacob sighed causing Adam to frown.

“You don't like football?” Adam asked sliding up the sofa until he was beside Jacob.

“I like being with Daddy and Sophia,” Jacob smiled.

“But you don't like football do you?”

“I just don't get it.” Jacob frowned. “What's the point of it?”

“It's a good excuse for Daddy to yell at the TV screen,” Adam remarked.

“And eat too much,” Jacob added. “Oh,” he said looking at the TV. “Milly is doing that all wrong.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked at his little boy. “What do you think about Stacey?”

“Her hair's horrible,” Jacob replied rolling his eyes. “And her voice.”

“Two cats trying to start a fight.”

Jacob giggled as he nodded his little head. “But it's good that Jade's gone. She was the devil.”

Adam sat back on the sofa as Jacob snuggled into his side. He could hear his husband and daughter's loud cheers. “So,” he asked looking down at Jacob, “do you like the new reality show about the dance studio?”

“If you call that dancing,” Jacob scoffed. “Uncle Brad does better moves when he's trying not to smudge his manicure.”

Adam let out a laugh as he picked Jacob up setting him on his knee. “It's on after this if you want to watch it with me,” Adam suggested causing Jacob to look towards the living room door.

“Daddy won't wonder where I am?”

“I'll explain it to Daddy if you want. You can stay in here with me if that's what you want to do,” Adam said softly.

Jacob looked towards the TV before looking back at his Papa. “Can I watch it with you every week?”

“You can,” Adam said smiling wide.

“Cool,” Jacob said snuggling into Adam's chest.

“Damn,” Adam winced as he watched the screen.

“I know.” Jacob shook his head. “That top with those pants. She's really going home after that.”

 

End of Flashback 2017

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Did you know he was gay back then?” Kris quizzed reaching in the box again. “I didn’t know then.”

“I think he was about seven or eight before I really thought about it,” Adam answered.

“I always just thought he was trying to copy you,” Kris remarked. “I never really let myself think he could be gay.”

“I think when he came home and announced that the new boy in school was so cool gave it away,” Adam smirked. “All he could talk about for weeks was how cool the kid was.”

“All I know is when he called me to tell me he was gay, I thought my heart was going to break.”

“Really?” Adam frowned looking at his husband. “You weren’t happy?”

“About my eleven-year-old coming out?” Kris asked. “No I wasn’t happy.”

“You never said anything,” Adam remarked. “I always thought you were okay with Jacob being gay.”

“It’s fine now,” Kris shrugged. “It’s part of life. Just like Sebastian having blonde hair or Elle being short. It’s just another part of Jacob, but when he first told me, I couldn’t help feel sad.”

“Why?” Adam frowned.

“Because I didn’t want my kid to be judged.” Kris reached back into the box to pull out a pink tiara. “Although maybe that can’t be helped.”

“Actually that’s Elle’s,” Adam laughed.

“Thank god,” Kris breathed out.

“I didn’t know you really felt like that about Jacob.”

“It wasn’t important,” Kris shrugged. “I soon realized being gay was just another thing that made him our Jacob.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2026

 

“Are you sure?” Kris quizzed into the phone. “I mean maybe he was just interested.”

“I'm telling you,” Adam sighed. “He was so close to coming out to me.”

“I'm too far away from you for this to be happening now,” Kris sighed. “Where is he now?”

“In the bathroom teaching my dad his nightly skin routine,” Adam answered causing Kris to laugh.

“I love that kid.”

“Yeah, my dad seems to be enjoying his time with him,” Adam commented before sighing heavily into the phone. “What do I do Kris?”

“Just keep doing what you're doing baby,” Kris said quietly.

“I feel like I'm failing him.”

“You're not,” Kris said. “I know we're not the best parents in the world, but I know we aren't failing any of our kids.”

“He's just too young to be going through this,” Adam remarked. “All he should be worrying about right now is having fun, and not his sexuality.”

“Every gay man has to go through this Adam,” Kris pointed out. “You know that more than anyone. Just remember that Jacob is one of the lucky ones. Most kids don't have supportive parents to tell these things to.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed, “ yeah,you're right.”

“I'll see you soon?”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed again.

“Go get a big cuddle from our boy,” Kris instructed. “I think you need one.”

“I do,” Adam sighed.

“I'll call you tomorrow, baby.”

“Yeah.”

“Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“You're a good papa,” Kris whispered. “Don't ever doubt your ability when it comes to being the best for our kids. I know you can't fail at it.”

“Thank you,” Adam whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kris whispered back.

….......................................

 

Adam rolled onto his back as he felt the mattress dip beside him. “Jacob?”

“It's me Papa,” Jacob whispered as he climbed under the covers to curl up to Adam's side. “I don't like sleeping in that room on my own.”

“You can sleep here,” Adam whispered as he settled back against the pillow.

“I can't sleep.”

“Why not?” Adam lifted his head from the pillow again to try and make out Jacob's face in the darkness.

“I can't stop thinking.”

“What have you got to think about?”

“I...”Jacob froze causing Adam to reach out and touch his cheek.

“Are you okay?”

“I just...” Jacob choked back a sob. “I just...”

“Hey now.” Adam sat up in the bed to turn on the lamp beside him. “Why are you crying?”

“I'm scared,” Jacob admitted as he choked back another sob.

Adam cupped Jacob's face in his hand and gently rubbed the tears from his cheeks. “You don't have to be scared.”

“But I am,” Jacob admitted through his tears.

Adam continued to hold Jacob's face in his hands as he gently stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “Just take your time,” he said calmly. “You can do it in your own time.”

“I don't know what words to use.”

“The words don't matter,” Adam whispered. “You just tell me what you're feeling right now.”

“I'm scared,” Jacob admitted as the tears rolled down his face.

“Why are you scared?”

“I... don't...”

“It's just one word, baby boy.” Adam reached forward to kiss Jacob on the lips softly. “It's not a bad word, and it's nothing to be ashamed of.”

Jacob took a deep breath as he looked at his papa. “I'm gay,” he admitted in a quiet voice before breaking down and throwing himself into Adam's arms.

Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Jacob's shaking body as he began leaving small kisses over his head. “You're okay,” Adam promised. “Everything is going to be okay, baby boy.”

“I'm sorry, Papa,” Jacob sobbed into Adam's neck. “I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Adam insisted. “Everything is okay now. I promise you.”

“What happened?” Adam looked up to find his dad standing in the door way. “I can hear him crying from the other end of the house.”

“It's okay Dad.” Adam gave his dad a fake smile. “Jacob's just a bit upset.”

“Jake?” Eber asked walking into the room. “You okay there, buddy.”

Jacob pulled himself away from Adam to look up at his grandpa. “I'm sorry, Grandpa.”

“Well, what are you sorry for?” Eber asked as he stood at the end of the bed looking confused.

“I'm gay,” Jacob admitted causing him to start crying all over again.

“Oh.” Eber looked towards Adam with a shocked expression. “Well that's...”

“He's just a bit upset,” Adam whispered as Jacob buried his face into his neck again.

“Jacob you need to look at me right now,” Eber said in a stern voice.

“Dad?” Adam frowned at his father.

“Jacob look at me,” Eber said as he walked to the side of the bed.

Jacob lifted his head slowly to look up at his grandpa. “Yes?”

“You need to stop your crying right now,” Eber said as he bent down to look at his grandson. “Do you know what you've just done?”

“I'm sorry Grandpa,” Jacob sobbed.

“Now stop that,” Eber sighed as he took hold of Jacob's arms. “Do you know how brave you are?” Jacob shook his head causing Eber to sigh. “I have never witnessed anything as brave as what I'm seeing right now,” Eber said looking right into Jacob's eyes. “Now I know you're probably thinking that you're not like all the other boys your age, and you're right. You're ten times as strong, and ten times as brave as they will ever be.”

“Your grandpa's right, Jacob,” Adam said as he stroked his son's back.

“Of course I'm right,” Eber answered. “You've just become a man right now. Right at this moment.” Eber reached up to wipe away a tear from Jacob's eyes. “I am very proud of you, son.”

“But the boys at school say being gay means you aren't a real boy.”

“And you're not a real boy,” Eber said with a defiant tone to his voice. “You have just done something so brave, and no boy in your school could ever be that brave. I don't care if the boys in school can kick the ball harder than you, or they can run faster, or jump higher. What you've done took more strength and more determination than any of them could even dream of having.” Eber took his eyes from his grandson to look up at Adam. “It takes a real man to stand up and tell the world who he is. It's easier just to run with the crowd, and be like the rest. It's being yourself that makes you a man.” Jacob began wiping away his tears quickly causing Eber to smile. “Real men cry too.”

“Thanks Grandpa,” Jacob said with a nervous giggle.

“Just don't wake me up again,” Eber warned with a smile. “I'm too old to be up this late.”

Jacob let out another nervous giggle as Eber let go of his arms. “You really think I'm a man now?”

“You're on your way,” Eber smiled. “You just remember to keep that big heart of yours open, and you will be on your way to becoming a pretty amazing man.” Eber reached forward to kiss Jacob's forehead before he stood up from the bed.

Jacob snuggled into Adam's arms again as he watched his grandpa walk around the bed. “I want to be a man just like you, Grandpa.”

“And you will be,” Eber smiled. “Where do you think your Papa learned to be a man from?”

“Thanks Grandpa.”

“Just no more tears,” Eber said gently as he walked towards the bedroom door. “Goodnight boys.”

“Night Dad.” Adam waited until his dad was out of the room before he turned back to Jacob. “You okay?”

“I think so,” Jacob answered. “I mean the world hasn't ended.”

“And it won't,” Adam pointed out. “Nothing has changed. You're still the same Jacob you've always been.”

“Do you think Daddy will be okay?”

“He's going to be so proud of you,” Adam smiled. “Do you want to call him?”

“What if he gets mad?”

“I can promise you he won't,” Adam said as he picked up his phone from the side of the bed. “Want me to talk first?” Jacob nodded his head as Adam began dialing the number. “Baby?”

“Oh god, what happened?” Kris groaned into the phone.

“Nothing happened,” Adam laughed. “Well nothing bad happened.”

“It's three in the morning,” Kris yawned. “Something bad had to have happened.”

“Jacob wanted to talk to you,” Adam said putting the phone on speaker. “Here he is.”

“Hey baby boy,” Kris said through another yawn. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“I haven't been to bed yet...”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “He is too young to be staying up all night. Now will...”

“Just listen to your son,” Adam interrupted. “He's got something he wanted to tell you.” Adam held onto Jacob's hand. “Talk to your Daddy.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby boy?”

“I'm gay,” Jacob admitted.

“You're...”

“Kris?” Adam asked into the phone. “Kris baby, are you okay?”

“I'm okay,” Kris admitted quietly.

“Daddy, are you crying?”

“No,” Kris choked back a sob.

“Real men cry, Kris,” Adam said as Kris let out a small sob.

“I just wish I was there to give you a big hug, baby boy,” Kris sniffled into the phone. “I just... I really want to hug you right now.”

“I'll be home soon, Daddy,” Jacob said quietly. “Are you mad?”

“I'm not mad baby.”

“Why are you crying then?”

“I'm just very proud of you,” Kris answered. “You are a very brave young man.”

Adam smiled wide as Jacob cuddled into him again. “I think he's getting tired now baby.”

“Right,” Kris sniffled. “You two go to sleep, and I'm going to call you first thing in the morning so we can talk some more. I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Adam said before hanging up.

“I've never heard Daddy cry before,” Jacob remarked as he crawled back under the covers.

“They were tears of joy,” Adam said as he turned out the bedroom light.

“Papa?” Jacob whispered into the dark.

“Yeah?”

“Even though Grandpa said I was a man now, can I still sleep in the same bed with you sometimes?”

Adam laughed softly as he pulled Jacob into his arms. “You're never ever going to be too manly to snuggle with your papa any time.”

“Good,” Jacob smiled as he snuggled closer to his papa.

 

End of Flashback 2026

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Our little boy is a man now,” Kris sighed as he ran his fingertips over a baby picture of Jacob.

“He’s still my little boy,” Adam remarked looking at the picture. “I’m not giving him up yet.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled softly.

 

……………………………..

 

“I’m not sure about this,” Jack sighed as he followed Jacob up the stairs to his apartment.

“You’re my friend,” Jacob pointed out. “You can visit my home whenever you want.”

“But you don’t know these guys like I do,” Jack sighed. “They’re not exactly the most friendliest.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jacob said putting his key in the lock. “Gabe and Sebastian are there. They’re not going to let any of them have a go at you.”

“Gabe and Jacob aren’t at the gym anymore,” Jack pointed out as he followed inside.

“I don’t see why… oh my god,” Jacob gasped as he looked around the apartment.

“Hey, you’re back early,” Gabe smiled from the sofa. “Jack.”

“Gabe,” Jack nodded.

“What is that smell?” Jacob frowned looking around at the smoky apartment.

“Pot,” Jack whispered over Jacob’s shoulder.

“Gabe can I talk to you for a moment?” Jacob asked nodding his head towards the bedroom.

“Sure,” Gabe frowned as he followed Jacob towards the bedroom. “There’s pizza in the kitchen if want some, Jack.”

“Thanks,” Jack smiled before looking towards the rest of the guys. “Yeah, I’ll go to the kitchen.”

 

……………………………..

 

“What the hell is going on?” Jacob snapped the second Gabe closed the bedroom door.

“What?”

“You’re smoking pot,” Jacob snapped. “And have you been drinking?”

“I had a beer.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” Jacob snapped. “And you better not have given Sebastian any.”

“Relax,” Gabe frowned. “Seb isn’t into pot. It makes him sick.”

“You’ve let my little brother smoke pot?”

“Will you calm down,” Gabe sighed. “It’s not a big deal. He tried it and he didn’t like it.”

“Is this a common thing?” Jacob asked looking at his boyfriend.

“I smoke a little when the guys are around,” Gabe answered. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“And how long have you been a pot head?”

“I’m not a pot head,” Gabe scoffed. “It relaxes me.”

“I don’t like it.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Gabe said. “I know you’re not into it.”

“If Sebastian’s out there doing anything I’ll…”

“He’s on coke,” Gabe sighed rubbing his forehead.

“What?” Jacob snapped before smacking Gabe’s chest. “How could you let him do coke.”

“Cola,” Gabe said grabbing Jacob’s wrist. “Will you calm down?”

“My Papa would freak if he knew this.”

“He’s not going to know,” Gabe sighed. “It’s not like I do it every day.”

“I don’t like it,” Jacob repeated. “Your face is all red. And look at your eyes.”

“Look can we not do this now?” Gabe sighed. “The guys are going to be wondering what’s going on in here.”

“Don’t want your little friends to think we’re fighting?”

“Look, just come out and sit with us,” Gabe sighed reaching out to hold Jacob’s hand. “I won’t smoke any more tonight.”

“This was supposed to be special,” Jacob frowned. “I wanted to cuddle up to you tonight in our bed.”

“And we will,” Gabe smiled stroking Jacob’s arms.

“You’re not coming anywhere near me smelling of pot and beer,” Jacob scoffed.

“So I’ll shower,” Gabe said stepping forward. “Now are you going to come out and sit with my friends? We were just about to watch a fight.”

“I want to go shopping tomorrow,” Jacob said causing Gabe to frown.

“What?”

“I want new pillows for the sofa.”

“Then I’ll take you shopping,” Gabe smiled. “Now will you come out?”

“And a new shower curtain.”

“Come on,” Gabe laughed tugging Jacob towards the bedroom door.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	61. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 61

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

Sebastian unlocked his bike from the rail as a shadow appeared on the wall beside him.

“Sebastian?”

“Yeah?” Sebastian turned around to find Jackson in front of him. “Hey… it’s you… again.”

“Your coach just told me you’ve quit,” Jackson remarked. “You’re really giving up boxing?”

“How did you know I was here?” Sebastian frowned as he looked around the empty park.

“I was driving past and I saw you,” Jackson answered. “Look I really don’t think you should be giving up boxing. Your coach tells me you’re the best he’s seen in years.”

“Why are you talking to my coach about me?” Sebastian frowned. “Who are you? Why are you hanging around me all of the time?”

“Maybe I haven’t been honest with you,” Jackson sighed running a hand through his neck.

“So be honest now.”

“I read about your big win last year,” Jackson began. “I owned a bunch of gyms in Texas, and I had just came out to LA to try starting one up here. Only in LA it’s a lot more difficult to start a business. I figured if I had a star attraction in my gym it would make others want to join.”

“So you came to the gym to steal me?”

“Pretty much,” Jackson answered.

“Is your gym even a boxing gym?”

“Not exactly,” Jackson said rubbing the back of his neck. “I figured with your help we could make it one.”

“I know nothing about running a gym,” Sebastian frowned. “Anyway how am I going to bring in more people. It’s…” Sebastian paused as he looked at Jackson. “I get it.”

“Get what?”

“You think if you get Adam Lambert’s kid it will turn your gym into a star attraction,” Sebastian answered.

“That’s not it,” Jackson frowned shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter now anyway,” Sebastian shrugged climbing on his bike. “I’m not a boxer anymore.”

“But you still want to keep fit,” Jackson said stepping in front of Sebastian’s bike. “You’ll still need a gym to join. Your body is used to working out. Just stopping it all together would be a disaster.”

“I don’t…”

“Look, I’m a professional trainer,” Jackson said. “I make my living training athletics.”

“I don’t know.”

“Just take my card,” Jackson said reaching into his pocket. “Anyway, you’re going to need a good trainer if you’re thinking of joining the air force. You’ve got to be big and strong to do that.”

Sebastian nodded his head as he looked down at the business card in his hand. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” Jackson breathed out. “Come by anytime.”

“Sure,” Sebastian nodded. “I better go now. It’s family night.”

“With your parents?”

“Every Thursday,” Sebastian answered. “It’s my turn to pick the DVD.”

“Sounds like a good family.”

“The best,” Sebastian smiled. “You got kids.”

Jackson smiled softly nodding his head. “Two. A boy and a girl.”

“Cool,” Sebastian smiled. “Well I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Jackson said stepping out of Sebastian’s way.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Gabe?” Jacob yelled over the loud music. “Gabe?”

“Are you shouting on me?” Gabe asked poking his head out of the bedroom door.

“Can you turn that down?” Jacob sighed pointing at the speakers. “And have you seen my black t-shirt? The one with the skull on it.”

“Yeah I put it in the wash last night,” Gabe answered coming out the bedroom wiping his bare chest with a towel. “I just did thousand push ups without stopping.”

“That’s great,” Jacob said moving around the kitchen. “Wait did you just say you put my t-shirt in the wash?”

“Yeah I put a load in last night.”

“Oh god, oh god,” Jacob groaned falling to his knees in front of the washing basket. “Please tell me you’re joking?”

“It was dirty,” Gabe frowned. “I put it in with my gym clothes.”

“You put my skull t-shirt in with your smelly sweaty gym clothes?” Jacob snapped tipping the basket upside down.

“What did I do wrong?” Gabe frowned. “I was being helpful.”

“Look at it,” Jacob snapped holding the t-shirt up. “The patterns ruined.”

“I didn’t know,” Gabe said holding up his hands. “I thought it was just a t-shirt.”

“This is vintage,” Jacob snapped. “You don’t just put vintage t-shirts in the wash. They have to be taken care of.”

“I didn’t know,” Gabe repeated. “I was trying to be nice.”

“Did I ask you?” Jacob snapped. “If you want to be nice why don’t you wash your hair out of the sink after you shave? Or maybe you could pick up your dirty underwear from the bedroom floor.”

“Okay,” Gabe said holding his hands up and taking a step back. “I get it. You’re pissed.”

“Why would I be pissed?” Jacob sighed.

“I have no idea,” Gabe answered. “I just know for the last two days all you have done is yell at me. I have no idea why, I just know you are.”

“It’s been a long week,” Jacob sighed leaning against the kitchen table. “I’m not pissed at you.”

“So what’s wrong?” Gabe asked taking a step forward.

“Look at this place,” Jacob answered throwing his hands in the air. “It’s a mess. I found a plate with a half eaten pizza under our bed. I can hardly walk two steps without bumping into something.”

“We have a lot of crap,” Gabe shrugged. “I know you’re not used to living in such a small space, but you will get used to it. It will just take time. It’s only been eight days.”

“I guess,” Jacob sighed looking around the cluttered apartment. “I just wish I didn’t feel like I was in an episode of horders.”

Gabe let out a soft laugh as he walked towards his boyfriend. “What if I tidy up a little? Would that make you feel better?”

“That would be nice,” Jacob smiled wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck.

“I tell you what, why don’t you call up Jack and you both go do… well whatever it is you both do when you get together,” Gabe said resting his chin on Jacob’s shoulder. “Give me a few hours and by the time you get back, this place will look like a palace.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow as he looked around the apartment. “How the hell are you going to do that?”

“Okay I’ll make it look clean,” Gabe said with a smirk. “Just go.”

“Going,” Jacob smiled as he gave Gabe a quick kiss.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Why is there no puddings left?” Elle asked causing Adam to look up from his newspaper. “Why is there never anything to eat in this house?”

Kris turned from the stove to look at his daughter. “Honey the kitchen is full of food.”

“Nothing I like,” Elle sulked. “You never buy anything I like.”

“Are you okay?” Adam asked gently.

“I just want a pudding,” Elle snapped before storming out of the kitchen. “Is that too much to ask?”

“What the hell was that?” Adam asked standing up from the kitchen table.

“She’s pissed there’s no puddings,” Kris shrugged turning back to the stove. “I’ll go get some later.”

“You really think this is about the pudding?” Adam asked moving to stand next to Kris at the stove. “She looked upset.”

“She looks like you when you realize there’s no ice cream.”

“Maybe I should talk to her.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Kris scoffed.

 

…………………………………..

 

“He pees on the toilet seat,” Jacob said causing Jack to choke on his coffee. “I’m serious, he’s a pig. The apartment is constantly dirty. I’m running around picking up his dirty clothes every five minutes.”

“Sounds like you’re learning new things about your boyfriend,” Jack remarked.

“He must have cleaned the apartment every time I came over,” Jacob said. “Then there’s the whole thing with putting my skull t-shirt in the laundry.”

“And you shouldn’t do that?”

“Of course you shouldn’t,” Jacob answered. “He said he was trying to help.”

“That’s kind of sweet,” Jack pointed out.

“I just didn’t think living together would be like this,” Jacob sighed.

“It’s only been like a week,” Jack remarked. “You both need time to adjust.”

“Eight days, and if I have to listen to his stupid music one more time…”

“Okay,” Jack smiled holding up his hands. “Hey why don’t we go back to my place? I’m sure you’ll like whatever music my Dad’s playing.”

“You’re inviting me to your house?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. “I’ve never been to your house.”

“Even more reason to come now,” Jack shrugged. “You can meet my Dad’s. They’re having cocktails for lunch with friends.”

“Cocktails for lunch,” Jacob smiled. “That’s what I thought living with my boyfriend would be like.”

“So what do you have for lunch?” Jack smirked taking a sip from his coffee.

“Last night’s cold take out,” Jacob answered dryly.

 

……………………………….

 

“Elle honey?” Adam asked knocking lightly on Elle’s bedroom door.

“What?”

“Can I come in?”

“Can’t stop you,” Elle shrugged causing Adam to frown.

“Honey are you okay?” Adam asked moving to sit down next to Elle on the bed.

“Fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Adam reached out to sweep a stray hair from Elle’s face. “Are you in a bad mood?”

“No.”

“Has something upset you?” Adam asked.

“Something like that.”

“Is it Jacob?” Adam pressed. “Are you missing having Jacob at home?”

“No.”

“Honey you’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong,” Adam sighed. “If you tell me I can make it better.”

“I doubt it,” Elle sighed.

“Let me try,” Adam pleaded.

“I’m bleeding.”

“Oh my god, where?” Adam panicked. “Show me.”

“I’m not going to show you,” Elle frowned. “I think I’ve got my period,” she mumbled looking down at her hands.

“Oh,” Adam said surprised.

“I tried to call Grandma, but she’s not answering.”

“She’s at a spa this week,” Adam explained. “When did this happen?”

“In the middle of the night.”

“Why didn’t you come and get me and Daddy?”

“Because I’m embarrassed,” Elle answered.

“Oh honey, you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about,” Adam sighed.

“Are you telling me you’re not embarrassed right now?” Elle frowned finally looking up at Adam.

“I might not be feeling the most comfortable,” Adam sighed. “But I know it’s just a part of growing up. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Elle said softly.

“What do you mean?” Adam frowned.

“Well Sophia told me that when this happens to me I have to call Grandma and she will tell me what to do,” Elle explained. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay,” Adam said nodding his head. “Well, your Daddy and I can help you. I’m sure the three of us can figure it out. Now, are you in any pain? I know Sophia always had a sore stomach when she had hers.”

“It’s a little sore,” Elle shrugged. “The main problem is the blood.”

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hand. “Well, I’m going to go talk to your Daddy, and we’ll figure that out. You’re probably going to need things from the store.”

“Like pudding,” Elle remarked. “I really want pudding.”

“And I will get you lots of pudding,” Adam smiled. “Anything else?”

“Chocolate.”

“And chocolate,” Adam smiled before leaning in to kiss Elle’s forehead. “You sit tight and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Bring cookies too,” Elle yelled out as Adam walked out of the room.

 

………………………………

 

“Everything okay?” Kris asked as he sat on the bottom step. “You look a little… pale.”

“I need to go to the store,” Adam said quietly as he lead Kris back into the kitchen.

“She still going on about the puddings?” Kris smirked.

“She’s…” Adam sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Is she okay?”

“She got her period last night,” Adam answered causing Kris’s eyes to widen.

“She… she… what?”

“In the middle of the night,” Adam explained.

“But she’s only eleven,” Kris frowned. “She’s too young for this. Isn’t she? She’s too young, isn’t she?”

“Okay, you’re going to have to calm down baby,” Adam said taking Kris by the shoulders. “Sophia was twelve when she got hers. I mean, I guess it’s the normal age.”

“But this isn’t Sophia,” Kris sighed. “Sophia was already acting like a teenager by the time she was twelve. Elle’s still just a little girl. I don’t want my baby having periods.”

“I don’t think we can stop it,” Adam sighed.

“Why are you being so calm about this?” Kris snapped. “I mean, she’s your baby too.”

“I guess I’m just in shock,” Adam shrugged. “She looked at me with those sad little eyes and I knew I had to act like it was no big deal. She told me she felt embarrassed. I didn’t want to add to that.”

“She’s embarrassed?” Kris frowned. “I don’t want her to feel like that.”

“That’s why we should stay calm,” Adam breathed out.

“What do we do?”

“Well I’m going to go to the store and buy her… things, and you see if she wants to watch a DVD or something.”

“I can do that,” Kris nodded.

“Okay.”

“But hurry,” Kris said as he watched Adam grab his coat. “And remember the puddings.”

 

………………………………

 

“Okay, your Dads are gayer than mine,” Jacob said as he looked around Jack’s house.

“Why?”

“You have a Madonna shrine in the corner of your living room,” Jacob answered. “And your door bell plays Lady Gaga.”

“Our old one played Broadway hits.” Jack threw his bag down on the ground before looking around. “Want to meet them?”

“Of course, Oh my god is that a McQueen jacket?” Jacob gasped as he walked past the coat stand.

“I have no idea,” Jack shrugged. “Dad?”

“Kitchen.”

Jacob breathed out as he followed Jack towards the kitchen. “Why do I suddenly feel nervous?”

“You’ll be fine,” Jack laughed walking into the kitchen.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hi, Dad,” Jack smiled. “I bought Jacob home to meet you.”

“Hi Jacob, I’m Giles, and this is my husband Tony.”

“Hi,” Jacob smiled shaking Giles’s hand.

“Hi,” Tony smiled. “We’ve heard… oh my god is that a Westwood t-shirt?”

Jacob looked down at his t-shirt nodding. “Sex pistols.”

“British style,” Giles smiled. “I like it.”

“My Dads were born in Britain,” Jack explained.

“Vivienne Westwood was like my hero growing up,” Tony gushed as he walked towards Jacob. “I have vintage pair of Westwood heels.”

“You have high heels?” Jack frowned looking at his Dad.

“Part of my drag queen days,” Tony explained.

“You were a drag queen?” Jack asked surprised.

“I did have a life before you, you know,” Tony shrugged.

“And are these shoes handy?” Jacob asked.

“Come on,” Jack laughed taking Jacob’s arm. “I’ll show you my room.”

“I’ll bring you both up some none fat latte’s,” Giles smiled.

“Non fat latte’s?” Jacob asked with a smile. “That’s so cool.”

“Can’t I just have some cola?” Jack frowned.

“And you’ll be fat before you’re thirty,” Tony remarked. “We’ll throw in a sugar free cookie.”

“Sugar free cookies?” Jacob smiled. “That would be wonderful.”

 

……………………………

 

Adam looked around the store nervously before walking down the aisle he needed. He already had his basket filled with puddings, chocolates, and cookies, but now he had to pick up the things he dreaded.

“Holy hell,” he breathed out as he looked at the shelves in front of him. “There’s hundreds of them.”

“Are you okay, sir?”

Adam turned to find a woman standing beside him. “Fine thank you,” he answered quickly before moving away pulling out his cell phone.

“Hello?”

“Kris, help me.”

“Adam?” Kris frowned into the phone. “Where are you?”

“At the store,” Adam whispered. “I’m a little lost.”

“You’re lost in the store?” Kris frowned.

“No,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “At the tampon aisle.”

“Is it really called the tampon aisle?” Kris asked.

“Not important right now,” Adam snapped. “Kris there’s like a hundred different kinds. What one am I supposed to pick?”

“I don’t know,” Kris frowned. “My Mama always dealt with Sophia when she was that age.”

“What the hell does wings have to do with anything?” Adam frowned looking at the shelf.

“I don’t know,” Kris groaned. “Adam you have lots of female friends. Can’t you call one of them?”

“You’re her Dad,” Adam snapped. “We’re doing this together.”

“Okay,” Kris breathed out grabbing his laptop from the kitchen table. “Let me google it.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Adam frowned.

“Okay, it says here you’re looking for Tampax,” Kris said. “Can you see that?”

“Yeah, I see it,” Adam frowned. “But there’s like six different kinds.”

“Just pick one of each,” Kris sighed. “Wow… wait, don’t,” he said causing Adam to pull his hand back.

“What’s wrong?” Adam said stepping back from the shelf.

“Those really aren’t for Elle,” Kris frowned looking at the computer. “You’re looking for pads.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded looking at the shelf. “I see pads. What kind?”

“Always?” Kris shrugged looking at the names of brands on the computer.

“That narrows it down to about fifty boxes,” Adam sighed.

“Grab a box each then,” Kris said causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“I’m not going to do that,” Adam sighed. “I really need to go to the drinks aisle after this.”

“What drink does she want?”

“I want Vodka,” Adam answered. “Lots and lots of it.”

“Okay,” Kris frowned. “Looks for ages on them.”

“I don’t think they come in sizes,” Adam frowned.

“So pick anyone then,” Kris snapped. “Look, Adam I don’t want to have this conversation anymore. Just get them and come home. She’s already yelled at me twice.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam snapped. “I’ll deal with this alone.” Adam ended the call before calling another number.

“Hello?”

“I need your help.”

 

……………………………………

 

“You’re lucky I live nearby.”

Adam leaned off of his car. “Thanks for coming, Brad.”

“So what’s the big emergency?” Brad asked looping his arm through Adam’s as they walked towards the store.

“Elle got her period last night.”

“No wonder you sounded so freaked on the phone,” Brad remarked. “So you’ve brought me here to celebrate?”

“Not exactly,” Adam sighed leading Brad to the aisle. “I need your help.”

“I get it,” Brad said letting go of Adam’s arm.

“I just thought you went through all of this with Bo,” Adam explained. “I mean, with Sophia Kim did everything.”

“I got this, baby,” Brad smiled before grabbing a few boxes from the shelves. “Now, stay away from the Tampons. Elle’s far too young for those.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded.

“These ones are for during the day,” Brad said handing Adam a box. “And these are for night. Now I suggested buying a hot water bottle for when she has cramps. It worked wonders for Bo.”

“Okay,” Adam repeated. “Anything else.”

“Food,” Brad said. “Lots and lots of food.”

“I’ve already filled the car with puddings,” Adam remarked.

“Perfect,” Brad smiled. “You’re doing good.”

“You think?”

“Honey, don’t look so worried,” Brad said reaching out to rub Adam’s arm.

“This is my baby,” Adam sighed. “This isn’t supposed to happen to my baby.”

“Our babies grow up,” Brad remarked softly. “Now go home and give these to Elle. Tell her what ones to use and when, and explain to her about changing the pads often.”

Adam nodded as he looked at the products in this arms. “You’re a good Daddy, Brad. Your kids are very lucky.”

“Ditto,” Brad winked.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Okay, boys I have latte’s and cookies,” Tony said as he pushed open Jack’s bedroom door. “Now your Dad and I will be out at the pool enjoying a cocktail if you boys want to join us.”

“What kind of cocktails?” Jacob asked.

“Well yours will have fruit juice in them,” Tony answered.

“I’ll bring Jacob down later,” Jack answered. “I’m going to show him my latest fight first.”

“Fight,” Tony sighed shaking his head. “Please tell me you don’t box too, Jacob?”

“And ruin my face?” Jacob scoffed. “No thank you.”

“I wish Jack shared your thinking,” Tony remarked. “The day he came home and announced he wanted to box, it broke my heart.”

“My Papa felt the same with my brother,” Jacob smiled.

“And when he quit the dancing…”

“Okay, Dad,” Jack laughed nervously as he stood to push Tony out of the room. “Jacob doesn’t want to hear this.”

“You danced?”

“Get him to show you those tapes,” Tony called out before Jack could close the door.

“Ignore him,” Jack said sitting back down on the bed. “He’s crazy.”

“I am so going to need to see those days,” Jacob smirked taking a sip of his latte.

 

……………………………………………..

 

 

“What took you so long?” Kris asked the second Adam entered the kitchen.

“It wasn’t as easy as it looked,” Adam answered. “Where is she?”

“Bathroom.”

“Okay, I got what we need,” Adam said tipping the bag out onto the kitchen table. “Now all we have to do is talk about it with her. She has no clue.”

“Where is your Mom when we need her?” Kris groaned. “Can’t we call Sophia to tell her?”

“She needs to have a face to face conversation,” Adam explained as he heard Elle walking down the stairs. “Okay… just… follow my lead.”

“Did you get my puddings?” Elle asked as she saw Adam.

“I got every kind they had,” Adam nodded. “Why don’t you grab a spoon and come and join us at the table.”

“Why?”

“I want to explain everything I got you,” Adam answered pointing to the stuff on the table. “Now do you know what any of this is?”

“Kind of,” Elle shrugged as she grabbed a pudding.

“Well these boxes here are everything you need for… now,” Adam explained.

“And the water bottle?” Kris asked with a frown.

“Cramps,” Adam answered looking at his husband.

“What’s cramps?” Elle asked looking at Adam.

“A sore stomach,” Adam explained. “The hot water bottle helps with that.”

“I don’t have a sore stomach,” Elle shrugged.

“That’s good,” Adam smiled. “But you tell me if you do. Now I stopped off at the health center, and picked up these.”

“What are they?”

“This is all of the information you will need to know about having your period,” Adam explained. “If you would like I can read them too you later.”

“I think I would have preferred Harry Potter for a bedtime story,” Elle mumbled causing Adam and Kris to laugh.

“That’s funny,” Kris smiled.

“You can smile, Elle,” Adam said reaching out to stroke his daughter’s cheek. “This isn’t a bad thing.”

“I just wish it had never happened.”

“It doesn’t change anything,” Kris explained. “It’s just another step in growing up.”

“Yeah, you’ll still be the same little girl you’ve always been.”

“I guess,” Elle sighed. “Can I go to my room now?”

“Don’t you want to watch a movie with us?”

“I don’t know,” Elle shrugged looking between Adam and Kris.

“Come on,” Kris smiled. “We’ll even let you pick.”

Elle smiled softly before grabbing another pudding. “Then I pick Bambi.”

“Yes,” Adam said smiling wide.

“Crap,” Kris groaned.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	62. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 62

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Dad?”

“Hmm?” Kris asked not taking his eyes off of his paper.

“Dad?” Sebastian repeated.

“Yes?” Kris asked finally looking up.

“I’ve got some paperwork I want you and Papa to look at,” Sebastian answered placing a handful of papers down in front of Kris on the table.

“What is it?”

“It’s some paperwork for the training I’m going to need to do.”

“Sebastian,” Kris sighed. “Why are you doing this now?”

“If I work really hard this year I can get into Cal state after I turn sixteen.”

“But you’re only fourteen,” Kris pointed out.

“Fifteen in December,” Sebastian answered. “If I pass all of the entry exams after I turn sixteen I could start my training in the January.”

“I don’t see that happening, Sebastian,” Kris said shaking his head. “Your Papa and I aren’t comfortable with this. You’re far too young to be making this life changing decision.”

“It’s going to happen, Dad,” Sebastian said sliding the paper over to Kris. “You either help me or I wait until I’m eighteen and I do it myself.”

“What’s going on?”

Kris looked over his shoulder to find Adam standing at the kitchen door. “The Air force again.”

“Again?” Adam sighed walked to grab a mug of coffee.

“Don’t talk about it like it’s a silly dream,” Sebastian snapped. “I’m really serious about this. I’ve researched it and everything.”

“And we said we’d talk about it when the time came,” Adam said taking a seat next to Kris at the table. “So let it go for now.”

“You can’t fucking stop me.”

“Hey,” Adam snapped. “You watch your tongue young man.”

“None of this is fair,” Sebastian said annoyed. “If this was Jacob you would be signing those papers right now.”

“That’s not true,” Kris frowned.

“Jacob wants to design clothes so you send him and his boyfriend to Paris,” Sebastian snapped. “He wants to move in with Gabe, and you let him. Sophia gets pregnant and everything’s okay. She runs off to Vegas to get married, and you guys throw her a wedding and send her to Italy. Elle’s got this fucked up idea that she’s going to be famous, and you guys go along with it.”

“Sebastian I will not tell you again, watch your tongue,” Adam warned pointing a finger at his youngest son.

“I never ask for anything,” Sebastian continued. “I keep my head down, and I do as I’m told. All I’m asking for is this one thing.”

“It’s a big ask,” Kris sighed looking down at the paperwork.

“I’m doing it,” Sebastian snapped. “With or without your permission. You can’t fucking stop me.”

“That’s it,” Adam snapped grabbing the paperwork. “That’s where you’re wrong, young man. I can stop you. I’m your Father, and if I say no, then that’s it.” Adam began to tear the paper causing Sebastian to slam his fist on top of the kitchen table.

“I hate you.”

“Sebastian,” Kris snapped.

“Both of you,” Sebastian yelled. “You don’t care about me.”

“Don’t be so stupid.”

“Just as long as your precious Jacob is okay,” Sebastian snapped. “You don’t care what the hell I do.”

“Do you think we would be fighting you on this if we didn’t care?” Adam snapped. “If we didn’t care we would happily be waving you off to war. It’s the fact that we love you so much that’s making us say no.”

“I don’t see why,” Sebastian spat out. “It’s not like I’m yours anyway. I’m only here because of Sophia.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You only took me in because you already had Sophia,” Sebastian said. “You never planned me. I just came along and you had to take me. Why don’t you just sign the papers and I can get out of your lives for good.”

“Son,” Adam frowned as he stood up to touch Sebastian’s arm.

“Don’t,” Sebastian snapped moving away. “Don’t touch me.”

“You need to go to your room,” Kris said trying to stay calm. “Go and calm yourself down.”

“I’m going,” Sebastian snapped. “I’m getting the hell out of this house.”

Adam jumped from the table as Sebastian ran towards the front door. “Sebastian.”

“Sebastian get back here now,” Kris yelled.

“Sebastian.”

 

………………………………….

 

Jacob pushed open the front door to the apartment only to be met with the now familiar smell of pot again. “Gabe?”

“Kitchen.”

“Jacob walked past the group of boxers surrounding the TV to enter the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

“You’re early,” Gabe remarked. “I thought you were going to see your parents.”

“I was tired,” Jacob answered. “I was going to come home and watch some TV.”

“Sorry,” Gabe winced as he looked towards the living room. “The guys sort of dropped by.”

“And brought some pot?”

“I’m not smoking,” Gabe said holding up his hands.

“Like it matters.”

“Do you want me to tell them to leave?”

“And make me look like a jerk?” Jacob asked.

“I can tell them you’re not feeling well.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jacob sighed. “I’ll just go to the bedroom and watch TV.”

“I’ll kick them out right after the game,” Gabe smiled.

“Make sure they clean up after themselves.”

“You’re the best,” Gabe smiled before leaning in to kiss Jacob quickly.

“Just go watch your game.”

 

………………………………….

 

“He’s been gone for over an hour,” Adam sighed as he looked at the clock once more.

“He took his bike,” Kris said. “He’s probably just letting off some steam. He’ll be back soon.”

“I hope that was anger talking,” Adam sighed. “I really hope he doesn’t really think like that.”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Kris frowned. “He’s just lashing out because he can’t get his own way.”

“It all seemed to fall out of his mouth like he’s been thinking about it for a long time,” Adam frowned. “We pay attention to him don’t we?”

“Yes,” Kris sighed. “We pay attention to him.”

“More than Jacob?”

“Jacob’s very different from Sebastian,” Kris explained. “He’s had to overcome a lot.”

“And Sebastian hasn’t?”

“Jacob’s gay,” Kris answered. “He was bullied. Sebastian never had to deal with anything like that.”

“You heard what he said about being adopted,” Adam frowned. “About us getting him just because he was Sophia’s brother.”

“That’s not true.”

“It’s sort of true,” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead.

“What are you talking about?”

“We never planned Sebastian,” Adam answered. “If Kelly hadn’t have gotten pregnant we would never have thought of having a third kid.”

“That’s not important,” Kris frowned. “The moment he came into our lives we wanted him. He might not have been in our plans, but we wanted him.”

“He doesn’t seem to think that,” Adam sighed looking at the clock again.

“Well I’ll set him straight when he gets home.”

“Should we go look for him?” Adam asked.

“Give him a while longer,” Kris sighed looking at the clock.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2017

 

“We got a letter today,” Kris reached over to the nightstand, “from Kelly.”

“A letter just to see how we're doing?” Adam asked with fear in his voice.

“Not exactly,” Kris handed his husband the folded letter.

“I don't think I want to know what she has to say.”

“I think you might,” Kris cleared his throat as he unfolded the letter. “She's...”

“Just tell me what she wants,” Adam rubbed his face with the heels of his hands.

“She's about to give birth to a baby boy any day now,” Kris said quickly.

Adam pulled his hands from his face. “That's it?”

“It's pretty big news,” Kris answered.

“I thought she wanted Sophia back or something,” Adam sighed heavily, “you scared the hell out of me.”

“There's more,” Kris handed Adam the letter. “She doesn't want to keep the baby.”

Adam took the letter, reading over it quickly. “She...” Adam shook his head. “She can't be serious.”

“She wants to give us her baby.”

“That girl has completely lost her damn mind,” Adam read over the letter again, shaking his head. “Does she think these kids are just things she can trade?”

“She made a mistake.”

“Again,” Adam snapped, “but this time she's not a silly little sixteen-year-old, we shouldn't have to come to her rescue.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Kris snapped through gritted teeth. “You just called our little girl a mistake.”

Adam froze as Kris looked at him. “That's not what I meant, you know that's not what I meant.”

“What's your problem?” Kris snapped again. “She's having Sophia's baby brother any day now.”

“Jacob is Sophia's brother,” Adam sat on his side of the bed facing forward with his arms crossed.

“We've always talked about having more kids,” Kris pressed gently, “and Jacob's three now.”

“And I'm about to start another world tour,” Adam sighed, “just like when Sophia was born.”

“And we managed then.”

Adam turned to look at his husband. “You've already made your mind up,” he accused.

“I don't see how we can live with ourselves,” Kris turned to look at Adam. “A little baby needs a home.”

Adam groaned into his hands. “I can't leave you home alone with two kids and a newborn to take care of.”

“She wants us to call her when we make up our minds.” Kris slid over to Adam's side of the bed. “Baby I really think we should.”

“It's not just up to us though,” Adam looked towards his nightstand, where a picture of Sophia and Jacob sat. “We've got two other kids to think about.”

“So we should talk to them about it,” Kris reached up to Adam's chin, turning him so they were face to face. “The least you can do is sleep on it.”

“I'll think about it,” Adam sighed, “but if Sophia and Jacob don't want it to happen, it won't.”

“You're the perfect Papa Adam,” Kris ran his fingertips over Adam's jaw. “This little baby deserves someone like you in his life.”

“Don't play dirty,” Adam warned with a smile, “I said I would think about it.”

 

.....................

 

Kris and Adam sat side by side in the hospital waiting for the nurse to come back with news. “You think she's had him yet?”

Before Adam could answer his husband the waiting room door opened, and a small nurse appeared. “Would you come with me?”

“I guess he's here,” Adam sighed as he stood to follow the nurse.

“Adam, I know you're not a hundred percent on board with this, but please just keep an open mind.” Kris slipped his hand into his husband's as they followed the nurse down the long white corridor.

“Let's just go see the new baby,” Adam gave Kris's hand a tight squeeze, “we'll talk about everything else later.”

Kris gave a silent nod of agreement, before stopping behind the nurse. “Yours is the one in the middle, the only boy we have in there today,” the nurse said with a smile, before silently walking away leaving Kris and Adam alone.

Kris and Adam turned at the same time to look at the little boy surrounded by girls. “Oh my god,” Adam gasped. “It's like looking at Sophia.”

Kris smiled proudly at his little new baby boy. “He's beautiful,” he agreed, resting his head on Adam's leather clad arm.

 

End of Flashback 2017

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“I knew you’d come,” Jackson smiled as he watched Sebastian punch the punch bag hard.

“I needed to work out.”

“I can see that,” Jackson nodded. “But what did the bag do to you.”

Sebastian stopped punching to look at Jackson. “I’m not having a good day.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Don’t think it will help.”

“Might stop you ruining my gym equipment,” Jackson shrugged. “I’ve got an office in the back.”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin your office.”

“I’ll go grab us some drinks,” Jackson smiled. “The office is right through the back.”

 

………………………………….

 

 

“They’re going to hate me,” Sebastian sighed.

“I doubt that,” Jackson said. “You’re hurt. They should understand that.”

“I was so mean to them,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “I said things just to hurt them. I wanted to hurt them.”

“They’ve hurt you,” Jackson pointed out. “Holding you back.”

“You think they’re holding me back?”

“Look, it’s not my place to judge, but they’re acting like you’re going off to fight a war alone,” Jackson explained. “You’re only going to train. I would think that would make any parent proud.”

“My parents don’t really care about things like that,” Sebastian shrugged.

“I bet if you went home and told them you wanted to be a singer they would be all for it,” Jackson remarked.

“I guess it would be easier.”

“I bet they hated your boxing,” Jackson said causing Sebastian to frown. “They did, didn’t they?”

“My Papa couldn’t watch a fight,” Sebastian said. “He always said it was because he worried about me getting hurt.”

“I’m sure you know how to take care of yourself,” Jackson said. “That’s the problem. They’re treating you like a kid. Holding you back.”

“I should probably go,” Sebastian said standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“No idea,” Sebastian shrugged. “I really don’t want to face them right now.”

“Are you hungry?”

“A little,” Sebastian answered.

“I have steaks at home,” Jackson smiled. “I was going to put them on the grill tonight.”

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll call your parents and tell them where you are,” Jackson interrupted. “I’ll explain that you need a little time.”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“Hey, it beats me going home alone and eating the whole two steaks to myself,” Jackson shrugged. “I would only have to work out an extra two hours tomorrow.”

“Well if it’s helping you,” Sebastian smiled.

“You go grab your stuff and I’ll call your parents,” Jackson smiled.

 

…………………………………………………

 

Jacob buried his head under the pillow as another round of loud cheers came from the living room. “Bunch of apes,” he grumbled to himself as his cell began to ring. “Hello?”

“Well you don’t sound happy,” Jack remarked into the phone. “Let me guess. Gabe washed another t-shirt.”

“No,” Jacob frowned. “Gabe invited the pigs again.”

“And by pigs you mean, guys from the gym?” Jack asked with a smile on his face.

“They don’t even react to me walking into the room,” Jacob complained. “It’s like it’s not my home.”

“They’re so used to hanging out at Gabe’s,” Jack shrugged. “They all live at home with their parents. Gabe’s the only one with his own place.”

“It’s not his own anymore,” Jacob sighed. “He shares it now.”

“Does he know that?” Jack asked.

“You would think,” Jacob said annoyed. “And they’re smoking pot again.”

“Gabe is?”

“He says he’s not,” Jacob answered. “But really, should I believe him?”

“He’s never lied to you before,” Jack answered. “Plus I don’t really think he was that into it anyway. I think he only did it to be one of the guys.”

“Well that just sounds pathetic.” Jacob turned his head to the side as he heard the front door open and shut. “I think they’re going.”

“I hope they’ve cleared up,” Jack smirked.

“I can hear Gabe coming,” Jacob whispered. “Better go.”

“Tell Gabe good luck,” Jack laughed a Jacob hung up on him before curling up on the bed and pretending to sleep.

“Jake?” Gabe whispered as he tiptoed into the room. “Baby?” Jacob stayed on his side as Gabe climbed onto the bed. “We’re alone now. Jacob?”

“Hmm?”

“The guys left,” Gabe whispered into Jacob’s ear. “We’re alone.”

“Did they clean up?”

“Yep,” Gabe smiled as he cuddled into Jacob from behind.

“You smoked pot,” Jacob accused.

“Just a little,” Gabe frowned.

“I don’t like this side of you,” Jacob whispered as he took hold of Gabe’s hand in his own.

“What side?”

“The person you are around your friends,” Jacob explained. “You’re different.”

“We’re all different around our friends,” Gabe frowned. “I’m sure you are too.”

“I don’t sit and smoke pot with Melissa and Britney,” Jacob sighed. “Me and Jack have never got drunk in the middle of the day.”

“That was one time,” Gabe frowned letting go of Jacob so he could roll onto his back. “The Laker’s had just won.”

“I guess I’m just not used to this side of you,” Jacob whispered into his pillow.

“You’ll get used to it,” Gabe whispered reaching out to stroke Jacob’s back.

“Yeah,” Jacob sighed closing his eyes.

 

………………………………………..

 

“So this is weird,” Elle remarked as she looked across the kitchen table at Sebastian’s empty seat. “Sebastian’s never missed a meal.”

“He’s probably lost track of time,” Adam remarked stealing another glance at the clock.

“Can I have his ice cream if he doesn’t come home?”

“He’s coming home,” Kris sighed. “He’ll be home any minute.”

“I hope you’re going to ground him,” Elle frowned.

“For what?”

“I heard the bad words he yelled at you,” Elle explained. “He was mean.”

“Your brother’s just upset, Kris sighed. “He’ll come home and everything will be okay.”

“But will you ground him?”

“Why don’t you go and eat your dinner in the living room,” Adam suggested. “I bet there’s something good on TV.”

“I’m not allowed to eat dinner in the living room.”

“You can this once,” Adam smiled.

“You’re trying to get rid of me, aren’t you?” Elle asked.

“Yes,” Adam answered honestly. “And if you go, I’ll watch a movie with you tonight.”

“Grease?” Elle asked.

“You could play a part in that movie.”

“I like it.”

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hands. “Now go.”

“Going,” Elle smiled picking up her plate.

“Where is he?” Kris sighed the second Elle walked out of the kitchen. “He’s been gone all day.”

“I think he’s trying to punish us,” Adam answered. “Maybe we should call Jacob again.”

“Jacob told us he would call if he hears from him,” Kris sighed. “Maybe we should call the police.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little dramatic?”

“He could have fell off his bike and hurt himself,” Kris said. “He could be laying hurt somewhere.”

“Look, why don’t I go drive around again,” Adam said pushing his untouched meal away from him. “He’s probably at the park or something.”

“I’ll do it,” Kris said standing up from the table. “You stay by the phone, and entertain Elle.”

“You’ll call if you hear something?” Adam asked standing up to face Kris.

“You too,” Kris said leaning in to give Adam a kiss before walking out.

 

………………………………………..

 

“So they were okay about it?” Sebastian asked as he cut up his steak.

“I told them you needed some time out,” Jackson explained. “They sounded okay.”

“Who did you talk to?”

“I… Kris,” Jackson answered. “He picked up the phone.”

“Maybe I should have talked to him,” Sebastian sighed.

“I told him you felt bad about what you said,” Jackson explained. “He seemed okay. He told me to tell you not to worry.”

“What about my Papa?”

“Sebastian, I’m sure they’re both fine,” Jackson said. “You should relax. Tell me about your plans.”

“I don’t know anymore,” Sebastian sighed. “I doubt they’ll let me do it now. I blew any chance I had when I stormed out.”

“But you’re still going to do it, right?” Jackson asked. “I mean, it’s your dream. You can’t just give it up because your parents don’t want you to do it.”

“I don’t have their permission,” Sebastian said.

“They’re just your adoptive parents,” Jackson shrugged. “I’m sure there’s a way around it all. I mean, if it comes to it you can get emancipated from them.”

“What like divorce them?” Sebastian asked with a frown.

“Why not?”

“If you’re truly unhappy with them, then why can’t you?”

“Because it would break their hearts,” Sebastian answered.

“And what are they doing to you right now?” Jackson asked. “You said so yourself. You said they put the other kid’s needs before yours. Your brother gets all of the attention.”

“He’s had a lot to deal with,” Sebastian explained.

“And you don’t?”

“I just don’t want to hurt them.”

“But you want to be in the Air force,” Jackson said. “You have to show them you’re serious. Back them into a corner, and they will have to back down.”

“You don’t know my parents,” Sebastian sighed. “They don’t back down to anyone.”

“What would your real parents say about all of this?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t know my real parents,” Sebastian admitted. “Adam and Kris are the only parents I know.”

“Have you ever wanted to know your real parents?”

“I’ve thought about them,” Sebastian answered. “I wonder what one I take after. I mean, everyone that meets me say I’m like my Dad, but that’s impossible. How can I be like a person I’m not related to by blood?”

“Have you told your parents this?”

“I don’t want to hurt them.”

“I think you worry too much about hurting them,” Jackson remarked. “They don’t seem to worry too much about hurting you.”

“That’s not true,” Sebastian frowned.

“If they were that worried why aren’t they here getting you?” Jackson asked. “Why are they happy to leave you with me?”

“I guess they must be angry with me,” Sebastian sighed.

“Look,” Jackson sighed leaning forward. “I didn’t want to tell you this, but your Dad told me to keep you here for a while. He said your Papa was too angry to have you home right now.”

“I knew he would be,” Sebastian admitted looking down at his plate. “I said some really hurtful things.”

“We should watch a movie,” Jackson smiled. “Something funny to take your minute off of it all. What do you say?”

“Sure,” Sebastian said quietly.

 

…………………………..

 

“You okay?” Jackson asked as he looked across the sofa. “Are you crying?”

“I used to wonder what it would be like to have a Mom,” Sebastian admitted as he kept his eyes on the TV. “I would see my friends in school with their Mom’s and I wanted to know what that felt like. When their Mom’s hugged them. I’ve never had a hug from my Mom. I mean I’ve got my Mama and Grandma, but I don’t think it’s the same.”

“I think every kid needs a Mother,” Jackson said. “There’s nothing better than love from your Mom.”

“Do your kids live with their Mom?” Sebastian asked wiping his eyes.

“What?”

“You said you had kids.”

“Oh,” Jackson frowned. “Yeah… I do.”

“Where are they?”

Jackson let out a deep breath as he turned off the TV causing Sebastian to look at him. “I’ve not been completely honest with you.”

“Again?”

“I didn’t come to LA to open up more gyms,” Jackson admitted. “There’s another reason for me being here.”

“So you didn’t read about my fight?”

“I did,” Jackson said. “And that is the reason I’m here.”

“I’m confused.”

“Okay, just let me explain, and don’t freak out on me,” Jackson said standing up. “Can you let me explain?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Jackson breathed out before sitting down on the coffee table in front of Sebastian. “When I was fifteen I got my high school girlfriend pregnant. She was from a religious family, and… well there was no way we could keep the baby. She had a little girl and she gave her away. I was so young, and really dumb. I just pretended like it hadn’t happened, but then six years later I started dating her again. And again she got pregnant, and again she gave the baby away. A little boy this time, and this time it hurt. I watched hidden in a hospital corner as the adoptive parents came and saw my baby for the first time. I saw them fall in love with that little boy, and I couldn’t do anything but watch.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you were that little boy, Sebastian,” Jackson admitted. “I told you I have two kids, and I do. You and Sophia are my kids.”

“You’re my Dad?” Sebastian asked with a shaky voice.

“I’ve been desperate to meet you since that night at the hospital,” Jackson smiled. “I’ve waited fourteen years for you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Sebastian admitted.

“That’s okay,” Jackson smiled. “I don’t know what to say either. Why don’t we just watch the rest of the movie, and figure it out after?”

Sebastian looked back at the blank screen before looking at Jackson. “Okay.”

“Good,” Jackson smiled bright. “Good,” he repeated before turning the TV on again.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Well?” Kris asked the second he walked through the front door.

“No word,” Adam sighed. “You?”

“I looked everywhere.”

“We should call the police,” Adam said causing Kris to nod his head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	63. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 63

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?” Adam asked looking at the two police officers in front of him. “We’re telling you our kids missing.”

“Mr Lambert, do you know how many runaway teens we have to deal with every day?” The taller police officer asked. “Kids runaway every day. If we went looking for them all, we wouldn’t have time to do anything else.”

“But you don’t understand,” Kris said looking at the officer. “He’s never done anything like this.”

“Yeah, he’s a good kid,” Adam added. “He’s not some wild thug that does this every other week. He’s just a little boy.”

“You told us you guys fought before he left,” the officer remarked. “He’s probably off sulking somewhere. Now if he’s still not home tomorrow, then call us again, but really we can’t do anything else.”

“This is bullshit,” Adam snapped. “He could be out there hurt somewhere.”

“You should try his friends again,” the office suggested. “Maybe family members.”

“Or if you guys have another house somewhere,” the other office said.

“We have a beach house in Malibu,” Kris answered.

“Think he could make his way there?” the officer asked.

“I doubt it,” Kris answered.

“You should send someone over there to look,” the officer said. “He could be hiding out there thinking he’s in trouble.”

“Or he could be in a ditch somewhere,” Adam said annoyed causing Kris to reach over and stroke his back.

“We’ll get one of the neighbors to go over and check the beach house.” Kris stood up. “Thanks for your time.”

“Give us a call in the morning,” the officer said moving towards the front door. “I’m sure he’ll be home with his tail between his legs long before then.”

“Thanks,” Kris repeated before closing the front door.

“Well that was a big fat waste of time,” Adam snapped. “I’m going to go out and look for him.”

“We’ve looked everywhere, Adam,” Kris sighed. “We can’t just keep going around in circles.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Adam asked throwing his hands in the air. “Just sit here and wait?”

“Call his friends again,” Kris answered. “All the guys at the gym. I’ll call one of the neighbors at the beach house. Ask them to look around.”

“And after that I’m going to look for him,” Adam said before walking away from Kris.

 

………………………………….

 

“Why do you do it?” Jacob whispered as he ran a fingertip up Gabe’s bare chest.

“Do what?”

“Smoke pot,” Jacob answered. “It’s really unattractive, you know.”

“I guess I do it because everyone else does it,” Gabe admitted. “I didn’t do it tonight though.”

“I can still smell it on you though.”

“Want me to shower?” Gabe asked moving to get up.

“No,” Jacob answered pulling him back down. “Just remember it’s bad for you.”

“I know.”

“And if you let my little brother smoke it I’ll tell my Papa,” Jacob added.

“Got it,” Gabe frowned. “I wonder where he is.”

“He’s probably at some gym somewhere beating the crap out of a punch bag,” Jacob answered.

“Did your Dad tell you what they fought about?”

“Joining the air force,” Jacob answered.

“Still?”

“Papa’s never going to let him do it,” Jacob shrugged.

“It’s not like him to just go off somewhere in a mood though,” Sebastian remarked. “And if he did, why hasn’t he came here?”

“Because you’re not his only friend,” Jacob smirked.

“Whatever,” Gabe said rolling onto his back. “Maybe I should drive around and look for him.”

“Stay out of it,” Jacob said. “You don’t want to be there when Papa gets his hands on him.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed Sebastian being in trouble,” Gabe mused. “That’s normal you and Sophia’ job.”

“And now Sebastian’s taking over,” Jacob shrugged. “He had to rebel at some point.”

“Rebel from what?” Gabe frowned. “I think your parents are pretty easy going.”

“You would think,” Jacob shrugged, “but when they get started. I think they should just let him join. It’s not like he’s going to be leading a war any time soon. I mean, the training must take years.”

“They don’t understand it, I think,” Gabe remarked. “Maybe if they research it all.”

“Maybe you don’t suggest that to them,” Jacob said. “Unless you want them to send you to war.”

“I know when not to piss off Adam Lambert,” Gabe smirked.

“Too bad you don’t know when not to piss off his son,” Jacob sighed looking at the bedroom floor. “Please tell me those aren’t the clean clothes I spent an hour ironing and neatly folding.”

“What?”

“That pile on the floor,” Jacob said sitting up. “Please tell me they’re dirty clothes.”

“I…”

“All you had to do was put them in the closet,” Jacob sighed climbing off the bed. “I spent all morning ironing them and you throw them on the floor.”

“They must have fallen off of the bed.”

“Why were they on the bed?” Jacob snapped. “You only had to put them in the closet.”

“I was going to do it later,” Gabe tried to explain.

“It’s always later with you,” Jacob said bending down to pick up the clothes. “What about the dishes in the sink.”

“I did them this morning.”

“After me telling you three times,” Jacob said disappearing into the closet with the clothes in his hand.

 

…………………………………

 

Sebastian let out a deep breath as the credits of the movie began to go up the screen. “Well that was…”

“Long,” Jackson finished before Sebastian could say anything else.

“Yeah, I should probably go,” Sebastian said standing up.

“Don’t you want to talk?” Jackson asked. “I mean, this is pretty big.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Sebastian admitted.

“You have to know that I didn’t want to give you up,” Jackson said moving to sit on the coffee table again. “I begged and pleaded with Kelly to keep you, but she wouldn’t listen. She kept saying you needed to be with your sister. I was just a silly twenty-one-year-old. I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m not angry at you for giving me up,” Sebastian said. “It’s not like you gave me away to bad people.”

“But you’re mine,” Jackson sighed. “You’re not supposed to belong to them.”

“But I do now,” Sebastian said. “They’re my parents and Jacob’s my brother, and Elle’s my sister.”

“It’s not blood though,” Jacob said. “It’s not what you me and Sophia have.”

“I should go,” Sebastian said again.

“Please,” Jackson said reaching forward to take Sebastian’s hands. “Just… I have been planning this for years. I just want the chance for you to understand. You must have questions. You can ask me anything.”

“Where’s Kelly?” Sebastian asked slipping his hands out of Jackson’s.

“Back in Texas,” Jackson answered. “We moved there together three years ago.”

“Why isn’t she here with you?”

“She doesn’t know I came for you,” Jackson answered. “She would freak if she knew. She’s always said that Adam and Kris were better for you. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you. She collects everything she can get her hands on about your guys. Every magazine you were in. She’s even got a DVD of behind the scene footage of your Papa’s tour. There’s little thirty second clips of you playing drums backstage with your Papa. She must have watched that clip a million times over the years. We’ve both watched from the sidelines your whole lives.”

“You both did the right thing giving us up,” Sebastian remarked. “Sophia and I have a really good live.”

“It doesn’t sound like it,” Jackson frowned. “You talk like they don’t get you.”

“I guess I just confuse them sometimes,” Sebastian shrugged. “They’re very supportive.”

“Not now,” Jackson remarked. “Now they’re driving you to run away.”

“I should go,” Sebastian said standing up. “It’s getting really late.”

“What happens now?” Jackson asked standing up.

“I have no idea.”

“I would really like to get to know you,” Jackson said.

“I don’t know if that’s allowed to happen,” Sebastian said. “Isn’t there rules about adoption?”

“I don’t care about that,” Jackson admitted. “I know I’ve probably broken so many rules, but I just couldn’t stay away any longer. I needed you to know the truth.”

“Okay.”

“I know this is probably a big shock to you,” Jackson remarked. “You should think about everything we’ve said. I’m willing to answer any more questions you have, but… well I don’t know if telling your parents would be a good idea. They might not be too happy with me.”

“Or me,” Sebastian frowned. “I won’t tell them.”

“Good boy,” Jackson smiled. “And you know where I live. You can come here any time.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian said moving towards the front door. “And thanks for dinner.”

“Anytime,” Jackson said with a wide smile. “And thanks for taking all of this so good. I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“You got that right,” Sebastian sighed.

“Take care, son,” Jackson smiled as Sebastian walked out of the apartment.

 

……………………………………

 

“It’s getting dark,” Adam said as he looked out of his bedroom window onto the driveway. “Maybe we should call the police again.”

“They’re only going to say the same thing,” Kris sighed standing up from the bed to look out of the window. “Maybe I should start looking around the gyms. He could be hiding out in one of them.”

“I should call Gabe,” Adam said reaching for the phone. “He should know all the gyms Sebastian does.”

“Ask him about hang outs too,” Kris said grabbing his shoes from the closet. “You know, like bowling alleys and things.”

“I’ll start with the gyms closest and work my way to West Hollywood.”

“Don’t bother,” Adam said looking out of the window. “Look.”

Kris moved to the window to see Sebastian peddling his bike up the driveway. “Thank god,” he breathed out resting his forehead on Adam’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if I should yell at him or hug him,” Adam said as he moved towards the bedroom door.

“Don’t,” Kris said. “Let’s just stay here.”

“I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“If he wants to talk to us he will,” Kris said moving back to the bed. “Let him come to us.”

“But…”

“We can’t risk another yelling match and him walking back out of the door,” Kris said climbing into bed. “Whatever we need to say can wait until morning.”

Adam looked towards the door as he heard Sebastian walk past to go to his own room. “We should call everyone and tell them he’s home.”

“And then you come to bed,” Kris said. “You look tired.”

“It’s not been a good day,” Adam agreed sitting down on the side of the bed.

“Tomorrow will be better,” Kris promised as he rolled onto his side to rub small circles into the middle of Adam’s back.

 

…………………………………….

 

“That was your Papa,” Gabe said hanging up the phone. “Seb’s home. Jacob… Jacob did you hear me?”

“I heard you,” Jacob said keeping his eyes on the book in his hand.

“They don’t know where he was,” Gabe said.

“Uh huh.”

“Are you really not talking to me?” Gabe sighed.

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” Jacob said flipping the page on his book.

“So talk to me.”

“That will only lead to more fighting,” Jacob answered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t put those clothes away when you asked,” Gabe said taking a seat beside Jacob on the sofa. “I really was going to do it later.”

“After your pot smoking party?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“I told you I didn’t smoke pot,” Gabe sighed. “Why do you always have to drag everything up again?”

“I do not?”

“You’ve still not got over the damn skull t-shirt from the other day,” Gabe said annoyed. “I ever went out and bought you another one and you weren’t happy.”

“You got it from a second hand store.”

“But it looked exactly like the other one,” Gabe sighed.

“It was from target,” Jacob snapped. “It had sweat stains on it.”

“You know what, I can’t win with you,” Gabe complained as he stood up to grab his coat.

“Where are you going?”

“For a walk.”

“Don’t be so stupid,” Jacob sighed. “It’s dark out there.”

“Then I’ll go for a drive,” Gabe said grabbing his car keys. “Anything to get out of this place.”

“Oh that’s really mature,” Jacob said standing up. “Running away. Who do you think you are, Sebastian?”

“If I don’t leave I’m going to say something I’ll regret later,” Gabe said trying to stay calm.

“Fine,” Jacob snapped before marching towards the bedroom door and slamming it shut behind him.

 

……………………………………..

 

Adam waited until Kris had fell asleep before slipping out from under the covers and tiptoeing towards Sebastian’s open bedroom door. He peeked inside to find Sebastian lying curled up on top of the bed with all of his clothes still on. Adam quietly made his way to the bed starting at Sebastian’s feet he began untying his shoe laces and tugging off his sneakers. Once his shoes were off he began pulling the bed cover out from under him, tucking it up around Sebastian’s shoulders. Once he was happy his son was comfortable, Adam perched himself on the edge of the bed to brush a few stray hairs away from Sebastian’s face.

“I love you, you know,” Adam whispered sweeping the back of his hand over Sebastian’s cheek. “From the moment you came into our lives.” Adam let out a sigh as he looked down at his youngest son. “I even picked your name.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2017

 

“And then there were three,” Adam said quietly.

Kris nodded his head as he looked down at Sophia and Jacob fussing over the new baby. “He needs a name.”

“We should probably hurry up and think of one.”

“Before Sophia does it for us.”

“Exactly.”

Kris looked back down at his three kids with a smile on his face. “You should name this one.”

“Me?” Adam asked surprised.

“Sure,” Kris smiled, “I mean I did get to pick Sophia's name.”

“But what if I pick a weird name?” Adam asked unsure.

“You won't,” Kris laughed, “I trust you.” Adam let out a long breath before moving towards the door. “Where are you going?” Kris shouted after him.

“I have research to do,” Adam called back.

…...................................

 

“Sebastian?” Kris asked as he looked across the bed at his husband. “Like in the Little Mermaid?”

“No, not like the Little Mermaid,” Adam sighed. “You picked Sophia's name because of a crush.” Adam moved closer to the middle of the bed to look at his husband.

“You had a crush on the crab in the Little Mermaid?” Kris asked confused.

“It's not about the Little Mermaid,” Adam grumbled. “You picked Sophia's name because of a childhood memory.”

“So there was some cute kid called Sebastian you knew?” Kris looked down onto the bed at the little baby lying between them. “You want to name our baby after him?”

“Sebastian wasn't a person.” Adam looked down uncomfortably at the baby.

“This is about the crab in the Little Mermaid.”

“Will you forget about the damn crab?” Adam sighed. “It's not about the stupid movie.

“Alright,” Kris said, holding his hands up in the air.

“When I was about eleven my dad had this painting hanging in his office, right above the computer.”

“The computer you used to search gay porn?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“It was a religious picture,” Adam said, ignoring his husband's smart ass comment. “It was of this Saint...”

“Saint Sebastian?” Kris interrupted.

“I didn't know who it was,” Adam shrugged, “to me it was just a picture of this man lying down with a sheet over his thighs, he had an arrow sticking out of his stomach.” Adam moved down the bed to rest his head on the pillow. “The picture confused the hell out of me. It was a painting of a beautiful man, and it was probably the first time I actually looked at someone of the same sex and felt flutters.”

“Flutters?” Kris asked confused.

“That feeling you had for the minister’s son.”

“Are you trying to tell me your first crush was on a religious painting?” Kris asked with a slight smirk.

“I'm trying to be serious here,” Adam sighed.

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled, “go on.”

“There was just something different about this picture, it confused me, but excited me at the same time. When my dad caught me looking at the porn...” Adam paused to allow his husband to get the smirk off his face.

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled again.

“He told me about the picture.” Adam looked closely at his little boy. Saint Sebastian was sort of a magical being. My dad told me that it was said that his aura once cured a woman of her muteness. He told me how he was killed for converting people to Christianity. Dad said “As time went on Saint Sebastian was used for different examples. My dad found the picture in a market place just before I was born,” Adam stopped, looking up to make sure Kris was still awake.

“I'm listening,” Kris smiled.

“When he found me with the porn, he told me the story he learned when he bought the picture. My dad said the man that sold him the painting told him that these days Saint Sebastian is a figure of homosexuality.”

“Ah,” Kris nodded, finally understanding.

“He said Saint Sebastian was treated badly because he was trying to teach people something different, when they weren't ready to accept it. Just like homosexuals are treated badly when they tried to fight for their rights.”

“I get that,” Kris smiled.

“The moment my dad said the word homosexuality my heart stopped,” Adam joked. “He told me how Saint Sebastian was killed for being different, and that's why he bought the picture. He isn't a religious man, but someone being killed for being a little bit different should be martyred in his mind.” Adam smiled at the memory.

“Your dad was telling you it was okay to be gay,” Kris pointed out.

“Exactly,” Adam smiled, “and even though I didn't say the words 'I'm gay' that day, I knew, at that moment, it would be okay when I did finally say it.”

Kris looked down at the baby asleep on the bed beside him. “Sebastian Lambert-Allen.”

“It makes him sound strong,” Adam mused.

“Plus, it's a kick-ass name for a rock star.”

Adam rolled his eyes at his husband. “Let's not corrupt the little one so early.”

“I'll give him a week to settle in before I strap a guitar to him.” Kris leaned over to kiss Adam's cheek. “Are you glad Kelly sent that letter now?”

Adam looked down at his little boy, smiling wide. “I am. Even if we are now outnumbered.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed, “we won't let them win.”

“I don't think we'll have a choice.” Adam nodded towards the bedroom door where Sophia and Jacob stood watching them.

“We can't sleep,” Sophia announced before pulling Jacob towards the bed.

Kris gave his husband a look before laughing lightly. “We're going to need a bigger bed.”

“If Kelly doesn't start behaving herself we're going to need a bigger house.” Adam held out his hands just in time for Jacob to jump into them.

 

End of Flashback 20317

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

Adam walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes before noticing Sebastian sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal on his lap. “Morning.”

Sebastian jumped at the sound of Adam’s voice. “Hi.”

“You’re up early,” Adam remarked as he took a seat next to Sebastian on the sofa.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“What are you watching?”

“I’m sorry, Papa,” Sebastian said turning to look at Adam. “I shouldn’t have said most of those things yesterday.”

“We all said things we shouldn’t have,” Adam said placing his feet up on the coffee table. “But those things you said…”

“I am really sorry,” Sebastian said.

“Don’t worry about that,” Adam sighed reaching out to rub Sebastian’s thigh. “I’m more worried about if you think they’re true or not. Do you really think we give more attention to Jacob?”

“I guess it’s natural,” Sebastian shrugged. “He is your biological son.”

“Now you stop that,” Adam said annoyed. “I don’t want you talking like that again. There is no difference between you and Jacob. I could give a flying fuck about DNA. You’re both mine and that’s it.”

“I know you and Dad love me,” Sebastian said quietly.

“I couldn’t love you any more if I tried,” Adam admitted. “Look honey, you might have came to us through a different way, but that doesn’t mean I love you differently. You were born to be mine.” Adam reached out to take Sebastian’s hand in his own. “I couldn’t have created a more perfect son. All this loving someone more just because of some blood, is just silly. You don’t love Sophia more than Elle just because you share some blood, do you?”

“No.”

“Honey, it doesn’t matter how our little family got created,” Adam said quietly. “What’s more important is how we love. And me and your Dad love you completely.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian smiled. “I love you both too.”

“And about the air force…”

“We don’t have to talk about that now,” Sebastian remarked.

“Your Dad and I have talked about it,” Adam said. “And we have agreed to learn everything we can about it. We’ll talk to people and see where we go from there.”

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled. “That’s all I wanted.”

“We okay now?” Adam asked letting go of Sebastian’s hand.

“Of course we are,” Sebastian smiled taking a spoonful of cereal.

“Can I have some?” Adam asked.

“Sure,” Sebastian said before holding out a spoonful of cereal for Adam to eat.

“Yuck,” Adam groaned. “Too much sugar.”

“It’s good for you,” Sebastian smiled.

 

……………………………….

 

Sebastian stood back as the apartment door opened. “You came back,” Jackson smiled moving to let Sebastian in.

“I think I want to learn about my other family,” Sebastian said as Jackson closed the front door behind them.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	64. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 64

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Elle will you hurry up, please?” Adam called out from the bottom of the stairs. “If you want to get your new school clothes we have to go now.”

“I can’t find my handbag.”

“You don’t need it,” Adam yelled. “I’m the one paying for all of this.” Adam stepped aside as Sebastian came rushing down the stairs.

“Are you coming for new school clothes?”

“Jean, t-shirts, and sweaters,” Sebastian said as he put on his shoes at the front door.

“You’re not coming with us?”

“Can’t.”

“Why?”

“Going out.”

“I can see that,” Adam remarked. “Care to tell me where?”

“To a friends to watch a game,” Sebastian answered. “Oh can you grab me some baseball caps too?”

“But you’re going to high school,” Adam frowned. “Don’t you want to pick your own clothes?”

“I trust you,” Sebastian smiled before coming over to kiss Adam on the cheek. “I’ll be home for dinner.”

“But…”

“Bye Papa.”

Adam watched with a confused look on his face as Sebastian raced out of the front door. “What the hell do I know about teenage boy’s clothes?”

“Okay, found it,” Elle said as she skipped down the stairs. “Can we go out for lunch while we’re out?”

“I guess we could grab something,” Adam said.

“Good, we can do it right after we come out of the jewellers.”

“Jewellers?” Adam frowned as he opened the door for Elle.

“I need new jewellery for school,” Elle explained as she walked to the car.

“You have lots of jewellery,” Adam frowned.

“I need more.”

“I see,” Adam frowned as he climbed into the car. “I’m sure we can get you a few items.”

“Watch, necklace, and rings,” Elle listed off. “And then I need shoes. High heel shoes.”

“You’re not getting high heel shoes for school,” Adam said pulling the car out of the drive.

“I want Jimmy Choos,” Elle said causing Adam to laugh.

“Me too,” Adam smirked. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to get them.”

“And then I need makeup.”

“Okay, slow down,” Adam sighed. “I think you’re a little young to be wearing makeup to school.”

“All my friends wear it.”

“I’m not all your friends Papa,” Adam said. “Anyway you’re pretty enough, you don’t need makeup.”

“Do you really think that’s going to work, Papa?”

“Yes.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Okay, I’ll buy the makeup,” Adam shrugged. “But your Daddy won’t go for it.”

“I can convince Daddy,” Elle smirked.

“Oh really?”

“He can’t say no to this face,” Elle said pointing at her face.

 

…………………………………..

 

"I brought pizza." Sebastian held up the pizza box as Jackson moved to the side to let him in.

Great,” Jackson smiled as he stepped to the side to let Sebastian in. “I found those pictures I was telling you about.”

"You and Kelly in high school?"

"Yeah, you can see how cute your Mom was in high school," Jackson laughed. "She had this hairstyle... Well let's just say she thought she was Kim Kardashian."

"Who?" Sebastian asked sitting the pizza down on the coffee table.

"Not important," Jackson answered. "So how long are you here for today?"

"Papas taken Elle to buy school clothes," Sebastian said. "That should keep them busy for the whole day, and my dad is at the set to prepare for the new season."

"You know your Mom is obsessed with that show,” Jackson remarked. "She watches it religiously."

"Want to know a secret?" Sebastian asked grabbing a slice of pizza from the box.

"Always," Jackson answered as he moved to sit on the sofa next to Sebastian.

"I've only ever watched it once," Sebastian said before biting into the pizza. "I just can't get into it."

"Does your dad know you don't like his show?"

"It's not like I don't like it," Sebastian frowned. "It’s just that I've lived it. I know what happens next."

"So most of its real?" Jackson frowned. "That character of the best friend is real?"

"That's my Uncle Brad," Sebastian answered. "That's Tye’s Dad."

"Sophia’s husband?"

"And Tristan’s daddy,"

"I still can't believe I’m a grandfather."

"Yeah it took my parents a while to get used to that," Sebastian remarked. "Sophia always tended to push my Papa over the edge."

"Sounds like your mom," Jackson laughed. "So you want to see her?"

"Sure," Sebastian smiled as Jackson handed him a photo.

"That's her," Jackson said leaning over to look at the picture.

Sebastian studied the picture a few seconds before looking at Jackson. "Huh."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"I figured if I saw a picture of her I would feel something," Sebastian admitted, “but I don't. It's just like looking at a stranger."

"You've got her nose," Jackson pointed out.

"I thought she would look like Sophia," Sebastian remarked.

"Sophia looks like my sister. Your aunt," Jackson explained. "Same eyes."

"Do I look like anyone?" Sebastian asked looking back down at the picture again. "People are always saying I look like my Dad, but that's impossible."

"I'd say you're lucky to look like me," Jackson shrugged.

"You think?"

"Of course," Jackson nodded. "We've got the same eyes, and the same smile."

"Maybe," Sebastian said as he studied Jackson's face.

"Anyway, never mind that now," Jackson said grabbing the remote. "My teams about to kick your teams butt."

"Yeah right," Sebastian scoffed grabbing another slice of pizza. "In your dreams old man."

"We'll see," Jackson smiled as he watched Sebastian stuff the pizza into his mouth. "You really are my kid," he laughed before doing the same with his own slice.

 

..................................

 

Jacob stood at the bedroom door looking proudly at the living room as Gabe came through the front door dumping his gym back on the floor. "Don't you dare," he warned nodded his head for Gabe to pick it back up. "There's a space in the closet for that."

"You're actually allowing me to step a foot inside your closet?" Gabe asked sarcastically.

"Your humor doesn't entertain me," Jacob shrugged. "Now go and take a shower. Everyone will be here soon."

"Everyone?" Gabe asked confused before looking around the apartment. "What's going on?"

"The dinner party," Jacob answered before his eye went wide. "Please tell me you haven't forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Gabe frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The dinner party," Jacob repeated. "The one I told you about last week. God do you ever listen to me?"

"You never once told me about a dinner party," Gabe frowned.

"I did so," Jacob said annoyed. "Last week when that stupid game was on. I told you I had invited Melissa and Britney and their boyfriends and Jack and his new girlfriend to dinner."

"Here?" Gabe groaned.

"Yes here," Jacob snapped. "The same place your friends come. This is the first time I’m going to have my friends over. Now go change. Your outfit is hanging up. "

"Outfit?" Gabe frowned. "I have to dress up?"

"It's a dinner party," Jacob answered.

"In my own house," Gabe answered.

"Gabe please, Jacob pleaded. "I just want one night. One night where we can be a normal couple doing a normal couple thing."

"Fine," Gabe signed, "but the next dinner party is going to be pizza and beer."

"Whatever," Jacob said pushing Gabe towards the bedroom.

 

................................

 

"And what's wrong with that one?" Adam asked pointing at a skirt hanging up.

"Not short enough," Elle answered quickly moving past it.

"Do you remember this is school you're going to and not, and not a fashion show?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Papa," Elle smiled turning to look at Adam. "Every moment is a fashion show."

"You listen to me too much," Adam sighed. "Okay so what skirt would you like?"

"I like the black one in the corner," Elle answered pointing behind Adam.

"Are you trying to kill your Daddy?" Adam asked. "And me. Elle that skirt is far too short."

"My legs are far too short," Elle shrugged. "They'll match."

Adam looked over his shoulder at the skirt letting out a heavily sigh. "Your Dad will kill me,"

"It's Junior high, Papa," Elle remarked. "You want me to be one of the cool kids, don't you?"

"Honey you don't need clothes to make you the cool kid," Adam sighed.

"You did."

"Excuse me?" Adam frowned looking down at his youngest daughter. "What are you talking about?"

"I watched a TV show where it said you were an uncool kid with ginger hair," Elle explained.

"Strawberry blond," Adam grumbled.

"It said when you dyed your hair and you started wearing leather you started being cool."

"That's not exactly true," Adam frowned. "I just started feeling good about myself."

"I want to feel good about myself too."

"Honey you're blonde and cute," Adam remarked. "You don't need clothes to make you feel good. You could wear a paper bag and look good."

"Lady Gaga did that once," Elle remarked walking over to the skirts. "So what size should I get?"

"What?" Adam sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Uncle Brad said you should always buy a size too small. It makes your butt look better."

"Okay, no small sizes," Adam said taking the skirt from Elle's hand.

"Papa you don't understand," Elle whined.

"What's to understand?" Adam asked picking up a longer skirt.

"It's always the junior high pictures they show when you become famous," Elle explained. "I don't want some horrid looking picture out there for my fans to see." From this moment on I have to be fashionable at all times."

"You're planning your school looks for when you get famous?" Adam frowned.

"Uh huh."

"But honey, you're already famous," Adam explained. "People all around the world already know what you look like. There are Paps outside this store right now that will take your picture, and it will be shown all over the world by the end of the day."

"Yeah right, like they're looking at me," Elle scoffed. "The Paps never take a picture of me. They're too interested in you."

"Well I am the singer," Adam frowned.

"Every time the Paps take a picture when I’m going with you it's always my arm or half of my head they get. I’ve never seen one good pap picture of me yet. And trust me, I've spend hours online looking."

"You search online for pictures of yourself?" Adam frowned.

"I go to the Adam lambert forums," Elle explained. "That's where all the good picture of you are."

"You're a member of an Adam lambert forum?" Adam asked with a confused look on his face. "Like where my fans go?"

"You know, some of your fans can be pretty rude," Elle remarked moving over to the tops in the other corner. "I told one I was your daughter and she called me a liar. Then she got all the others to do it too. I had to end up signing out of it."

"Well it does sound a little crazy," Adam pointed out. "Why would one of Adam Lambert's kids be in one of his forums?"

"To look at pictures of herself," Elle answered before grabbing a top. "I like this one."

"It's see thru," Adam pointed out.

"I know, cute right?" Elle asked causing Adam to let out a groan.

 

..............................................

 

Gabe frowned at the class Jacob had just handed him. "What's this?"

"It's Sangria," Jacob answered before handing Melissa's hers.

"This place looks amazing," Britney smiled looking around the apartment. "I can't believe you have your own place. It must be so much fun."

"You would think," Jacob mumbled as he looked at Gabe. "Gabe what are you doing?"

"Smelling my drink,"

"Why?" Jacob asked through gritted teeth.

"Can't I just have a beer?" Gabe asked sitting his drink down on the table. "I'm sure Jack would want one too."

"Actually I've been warned not to ask for one," Jack said taking a sip from his glass.

"Your new girlfriend's got you under the thumb already," Gabe laughed causing Jack to shake his head.

"Your boyfriend actually."

"You told Jack not to ask for a beer?" Gabe frowned.

"This is a dinner party," Jacob answered with an annoyed look on his face. "Not another night in with your friends."

"Okay," Gabe said holding up his hands. "I'll drink your Sangria, but I'm pretty sure there's alcohol in here too."

"It's a non alcoholic Sangria," Jacob said through gritted teeth.

 

..........................

 

"So is everyone ready for school starting?" Britney asked looking around the table

"My Dads are already packing up my survival kit for dorm life," Jack answered.

"What’s that?" Gabe asked with a mouth full of food.

"Gabe honey don't talk with your mouth full," Jacob sighed.

"You know, like the complete set of Lady gaga cd’s," Jack answered causing Jacob to nod his head. "Plus my own how to make anything recipe book."

"Oh you'll have to let me borrow that," Jacob smiled.

"Yeah there's a great one for a cherry Pavlova."

"Oh I really will need to borrow it,"

"Why are there so many spoons on the table?" Gabe asked holding up two of his spoons.

“Those are for later, put them down," Jacob ordered.

"Okay," Gabe sighed doing as he was told. "So, he sighed looking at Melissa and Britney's boyfriends. "What sports do you guys play?"

"No, no, no," Jacob said causing everyone to look at him. "No sports at the dinner table."

"But what else is there to talk about?" Jacob sighed.

"Let's talk about movies," Jack said before Jacob could open his mouth.

"Yes," Jacob smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Jack," he added before giving Gabe a dirty look.

 

...................................

 

"It's the fashion, Daddy," Elle poured as Kris shook his head at another one of her outfits.

"You bend over in that skirt and all the boys will she what's under it," Kris pointed out. "And while we’re at it, why does all of your new underwear have words on them?" Kris pointed to where a pile of Elle's clothes sat.

"Papa explain it to him," Elle whined.

"No one will see her underwear," Adam explained.

"I'll have to see it every time I do laundry," Kris sighed. "And please tell me that's not a makeup bag"

"I'm just going to wear a little," Elle pouted.

"I'm going to be dead before she's in high school," Kris sighed.

Adam looked up as the front door banged shut. "Sebastian, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to my room," Sebastian called out as he passed the Iiving room.

"Come here for a second," Adam called out. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Where have you been all day?" Kris frowned as Sebastian came to sit beside him.

"At a friend’s."

"All day?" Adam quizzed.

"Yeah we had pizza and played games," Sebastian answered. "So what did you want to show me?"

"Oh right," Adam smiled grabbing a handful of bags. "You're new clothes."

"Cool thanks," Sebastian smiled.

"Aren't you going to look at them?" Adam frowned. "I want to make sure you like them all before school starts."

"I'm sure I will," Sebastian smiled.

"So you had a good day?" Kris asked patting Sebastian's back.

"Same as always," Sebastian answered before reaching in to give Kris a kiss. "I'm going to go try these on."

"Okay," Kris frowned as he watched Sebastian walk away. "That was odd."

"I got a kiss from him this morning too," Adam remarked. "He's been very affectionate lately."

"He told me he loved me yesterday," Elle said.

"Yeah that is weird," Kris agreed.

"Not really," Adam shrugged. "He's always been an affectionate kid."

"Well I think he's getting some," Elle shrugged causing Adam and Kris to look at her. "What?"

"Getting what?" Adam frowned.

"I have no idea," Elle admitted. "I just know that Sophia said Jacob is happier these days because he's finally getting some."

"Wonderful," Adam signed as Kris rubbed his forehead and groaned.

 

................................

 

Jacob slammed another dish into the sink as he watched Gabe sitting on the sofa playing a video game.

"Thank god that’s over," Gabe breathed out as he put his feet up on the coffee table. "I swear if I had to hear another sports injury story from Melissa's boyfriend I would have screamed."

"You are unbelievable," Jacob snapped slamming a glass down causing it to break.

"What is your problem?" Gabe snapped as he stood up. "You've been bitching at me the whole day."

"I just wanted one night," Jacob sighed. "One night where I didn't have to listen to your friends talk about their girlfriends breasts. One night where everything could be perfect. "

"That's your problem," Gabe remarked. "You always want everything to be perfect. Jacob we're living in a one bedroom apartment. You're not in your parent’s fancy house anymore. You're in the real world now."

"I'm so sick of this," Jacob snapped.

"Sick of what?" Gabe signed rubbing his forehead.

"Everything," Jacob admitted quietly before walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

 

......................

Gabe walked quietly into the dark bedroom to find Jacob laying curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Just leave me alone please," Jacob mumbled quietly into his pillow.

"Are you crying?" Gabe asked taking a step closer to the bed.

"God, you can't even leave me alone when I ask," Jacob groaned.

"I'm not leaving you alone in a dark room to cry," Gabe said softy as he sat on the edge of the bed. "If you don't want me to talk then I won't, but I'm not leaving you alone."

"I can't do this anymore," Jacob sighed sitting up from the bed.

"Do what?" Gabe asked confused.

"This," Jacob answered waving his hand between them.

"You can't do us anymore?" Gabe asked quietly.

"If we keep going the way we are were going to hate each other soon," Jacob admitted.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Gabe asked turning his back so that Jacob couldn't see his face.

"What no... God no," Jacob said moving to kneel behind Gabe. "I'm telling you I'm moving out."

"What? Gabe asked confused,

"If I don't move back home we won’t survive," Jacob admitted. "You’re a pig and you’re driving me insane. I'm so close to killing you It’s not even funny."

"We’re too young for this, aren't we," Gabe sighed causing Jacob to nod his he's. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Jacob answered. “If I have to watch another late night football game I don't think you will survive."

“If I have to listen to you whine about something being dirty, I might have to kill you,” Gabe admitted.

“Glad we agree.”

"Can you do one thing for me?" Gabe asked

“Sure.”

“Stay one more night so I can hold you,"

Jacob smiled softly before crawling under the covers. I'm still coming for my cuddles"

"That's good," Gabe smiled as he crawled into to bed wrapping arm around Jacob's waist. “I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Jacob whispered. "That's why I haven't killed you already," he added causing Gabe to laugh into his shoulder.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	65. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 65

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

Adam smiled wide as Jacob walked into the kitchen. “Morning.”

“What’s up with you?” Jacob frowned grabbing a cup of coffee.

“I’m just enjoying saying good morning to my son,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to put his newspaper down to look at him.

“Let it go.”

“What?” Adam laughed holding up his hands.

“You’re all giddy because your little boy came home,” Kris said. “It’s been five days. I think it’s time to get over it.”

“I’m just so happy,” Adam smiled. “Now if we could get Sophia to come back from New York my life would be complete.”

“Well I don’t see that happening,” Kris said standing up.

“I don’t want that happening,” Jacob frowned. “I’m finally top dog in this house.”

“And what are me and your Papa?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The zoo keepers,” Adam suggested.

“Well I better get the other two animals ready,” Kris said leaving the kitchen.

“So looking forward to your first day of big school?” Adam smirked as he picked up Kris’s paper to read.

“You know, I could still get a dorm,” Jacob said. “Jack’s dorms got a free room. I could be out of here by the end of the day.”

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hands. “I’ll stop teasing you.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s just that I remember your first day of school,” Adam said causing Jacob to let out a groan. “It was such a perfect day.”

“Oh god,” Jacob groaned laying his head down on the table.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2020

 

“So cool,” Jacob smiled brightly as he looked at himself in the mirror. “I love my new pants Daddy.”

“They are pretty cool,” Kris smiled down at his little boy.

“The pockets are so cool,” Jacob gushed, “and my new backpack.”

“I take it you're excited,” Kris laughed.

“Oh I don't want to go to school,” Jacob explained, “but the outfit is so cool.”

“Yeah, your papa's DNA is pretty strong,” Kris mused as he began brushing Jacob's thick black hair.

“Huh?”

“I just think you're like your papa.”

“That's a good thing,” Jacob smiled. “Papa's pretty cool.”

“You think everything is pretty cool.”

“Because he's a dork.”

Kris looked through the mirror to find Sophia throwing herself down on his bed. “What did we say about name calling?”

“Only do it if the other person can't hear you?” Sophia asked with a fake smile.

“Go tell your papa we're ready to go,” Kris said dryly.

“Can't.”

“Sophia,” Kris sighed, “it's too early for this.”

“I can't tell him because he's not here,” Sophia shrugged.

“What do you mean he's not here?”

“He went out when you were in the shower.”

Kris reached over for the bed for his cell. “He's been sent here to test me,” Kris complained to his nine-year-old daughter.

“Well I hope you pass. I hate tests.”

“Nice,” Kris smiled as the phone rang in his ear. “Adam?”

“Hey baby,” Kris rolled his eyes at Adam's happy voice.

“You just leave?” Kris asked annoyed. “I'm trying to get two kids ready for school here, and you leave.”

“I'm in the kitchen.”

“You...” Kris pulled the phone from his ear to look down at his little girl. “I thought Papa went out.”

“Guess he didn't.”

“We're ready baby,” Kris said into the phone before hanging up.

“We're ready?” Sophia asked with a smile.

“I was wrong,” Kris said, “your papa wasn't sent to test me, you were.”

 

….........................

 

“Not even a kiss,” Adam sighed as Sophia jumped out of the car to run towards Ben.

“Guess we're not cool enough,” Kris shrugged.

“Can't say it doesn't sting.”

“A few years time and she'll be wanting us to drop her off at the corner,” Kris mused.

“I think I just want to go home and crawl back into bed,” Adam pouted.

“That would be nice.”

“Guys?” Kris and Adam turned to find Jacob and Sebastian looking at them.

“What?” Adam asked.

“It's my first day in the first grade,” Jacob said quietly.

“Oh yeah,” Adam said, “yeah we should probably get you there.”

“It's my first day too,” three-year-old Sebastian announced from his booster seat.

Adam's face lit up as he looked towards his husband. “Think we could get away with dropping him off too?”

“Probably not,” Kris answered.

“But if we could,” Adam mused, “all those hours of freedom.”

“Guys we're right here,” Jacob complained.

“I see you,” Adam said dryly, looking over his shoulder at his little boys.

“That's just rude,” Jacob sulked.

Adam turned to look out of the window only to find Sophia standing at the car looking in at him. “Leave,” Sophia ordered.

“We were just...”

“Leave,” Sophia repeated, “you're embarrassing me.”

“We didn't do anything,” Kris laughed.

“You're sitting outside my school like you're my security team,” Sophia remarked with a pissed off look on her face.

“It's my school too now,” Jacob snapped, leaning over Adam's shoulder.

“Seriously,” Sophia sighed.

“Okay we're going,” Kris sighed, starting up the car. “Have a good day baby girl.”

“Seriously,” Sophia snapped.

 

…............................

 

Jacob stood between his parents holding both their hands as he watched the other kids play. “Ready to go play baby?”

“Not right now thank you,” Jacob gripped onto their hands tighter.

Adam gave his husband a look before getting down to Jacob's level. “It's okay to be scared you know. This is a big day for you.”

“Yeah,” Kris said getting down too. “And when you get home you can have ice cream.”

“So don't be nervous baby,” Adam said rubbing Jacob's back gently. “You're going to make lots and lots of new friends.”

Jacob nodded his little head as he watched the boys playing together. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“And I'll watch one of your fashion shows,” Kris added causing Adam to frown at him.

“And I'll watch football in the den.” Jacob laughed softly, shaking his head.

“So you want to go play with the other kids now?” Kris asked gently.

“No thank you,” Jacob said quickly.

“Baby you've got nothing to be scared of.”

“Look at them,” Jacob said pointing towards the boys. “They're already dirty.”

“And?” Kris asked confused.

“And I love my new pants too much,” Jacob answered. “I don't want to get them dirty.”

“So you're worried about your clothes, and not because it's your first day of school?” Kris asked shaking his head.

“Of course.”

“Right,” Kris sighed, standing up to hold Jacob's hand again. “I knew the Lambert DNA was strong.”

 

End of Flashback 2020

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Yeah, well I better go,” Jacob said standing up. “Thanks for the trip down memory lane.”

“There’s no need to be sarcastic,” Adam called out as Jacob disappeared out of the door. “I miss those days.”

“Talking to yourself?” Sebastian coming into the kitchen. “That’s a sign of madness.”

“It’s only mad when you start answering yourself,” Adam shrugged. “So ready for high school?”

“Already got my handwritten letters to all my teachers,” Sebastian answered patting his bag.

“Because you want them to become your pen pals?” Adam asked confused.

“Because I want them to give me extra work,” Sebastian answered.

“I don’t think you understand high school,” Adam frowned. “Isn’t the idea to try and get out of doing extra work?”

“If I want to get my grades up, I’m going to need all the help I can get,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’ve got eighteen months to pass two years of classes.”

“All this for the Roch? Adam asked causing Sebastian to laugh.

“Rotc,” Sebastian corrected.

“Can I ask you something?” Adam asked folding his paper in half.

“Sure.”

“This whole idea of wanting to join the air force,” Adam began. “What’s the reason behind it? I mean is it just the idea of flying planes or is there more?”

“I…”

“Because if its just because you like big shiny planes I really think you should think twice about it,” Adam interrupted. “You’re picking a career that is very difficult and very dangerous. It’s a career you should only have if you’re passionate about it.”

“I want to help people,” Sebastian answered. “I watch these films about all the good work the air force does around the world, and I want to be a part of that. The big shiny plane is just a bonus. What I really want to do is help people that need it.”

“Right,” Adam smiled. “That makes a lot of sense coming from you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I remember a time when you were about four,” Adam began, smiling at his youngest son.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2022

 

Adam placed his one-year-old daughter into her car seat as Sebastian sad in his own seat frowning at his papa. “There is no point sitting there pouting, you're not bringing home the homeless man and that's it.”

Sebastian turned his head to the side to look out of the window at the homeless man on the street. “But it's going to rain.”

Adam made sure Elle was secure in her seat before closing the back door and climbing into the front. “If I bring home some homeless guy your daddy will freak.”

“Daddy says we should help people when they need it,” Sebastian pointed out.

“I gave him a hundred bucks,” Adam tried to reason with his four-year-old son. “That's a lot of money buddy.”

“And will that keep him dry in the rain?” Sebastian asked rolling his eyes.

“Let's just go and pick up your brother and sister from school,” Adam sighed heavily as he pulled the car from the store parking lot.

“He's going to get so cold,” Sebastian pouted as the car passed the homeless man.

…...................................

 

“Are you sure he's okay?” Kris popped his head around the den door to see Sebastian looking out of the window. “He hasn't said a word all day.”

“I think he's just sulking because I wouldn't let him bring home a man.” Adam stood behind Kris as he munched on an apple.

“Our four-year-old son is dating?” Kris quizzed with a smirk.

“There was a homeless guy sitting in the store parking lot,” Adam explained, “and Sebastian wanted to invite him to dinner.”

“But you're cooking tonight. Was Sebastian trying to punish the guy or something?” Kris dodged his husband's swinging hand as Sebastian walked towards them. “Hey buddy.”

“I want to become a minister.”

Adam and Kris shared a look before looking down at their little boy. “A minister?”

“I want to move to Africa and help people.”

Adam shared another look with Kris before getting down on his knees to look at Sebastian. “Is this because I wouldn't let you bring home the homeless guy?”

“It's raining really hard out there now,” Sebastian said looking towards the window again.

“You know that man is going to be okay, don't you?” Adam reached out to rub Sebastian's arm.

“He's probably not even at the store anymore.” Sebastian stayed quiet as his bottom lip began to quiver. “Oh please don't do that,” Adam pleaded. “Please don't cry buddy.”

“But he might get sick.”

“Adam, go get the man.”

Adam turned around to look up at his husband. “Kris?”

“Go get the man Adam.”

“We cannot bring a stranger into this house,” Adam said shaking his head. “He could be dangerous.”

“Look at him,” Kris said in a whisper as he pointed towards a sad looking Sebastian. “It's not his fault he worries about the world’s problem so much.”

“It isn't my fault either.”

“Go.” Kris ordered as he pushed Adam towards the front door.

“This is so stupid,” Adam complained.

 

…...............................

 

Kris had just finished putting away the dinner dishes when the front door banged shut. “Adam?”

“He's here, he's here,” Sebastian raced out of the kitchen to meet Adam. “Where is he?

“He's not here,” Adam sighed as he took off his sun glasses.

“But where... Papa, what happened to your face?” Sebastian frowned looking up at Adam's blood soaked face.

“Sebastian go watch TV with Sophia,” Kris ordered as he came out of the kitchen to see his husband's face.

“But I want to hear about Papa's face.”

“He fell,” Kris said without taking his eyes off of Adam's face.

“How do you know?” Sebastian quizzed. “You weren't there.”

“I know everything, I'm very smart. Now go watch TV with your sister.”

Adam watched his youngest son sulk away into the den before he looked back at Kris. “Hi.”

“Don't hi me. What the hell happened to you?” Kris stood on his toes to look at Adam's face closely

“He didn't really want to come to dinner with me.”

“The homeless guy did this to you?” Kris pressed his finger over Adam's swollen nose.

“He thought I was trying to pick him up,” Adam said dryly.

“Oh.” Kris ducked his head low so Adam didn't see his face.

“I know you're laughing.”

“Am not,” Kris said quickly. “I'm not laughing.”

“Well you're smirking,” Adam pointed out.

“Am not.”

“My son made me go ask a homeless guy to dinner and he smacked me in the mouth for it, and now my husband is laughing at me.”

“I am not laughing,” Kris said as he lifted his head. “I guess your pulling skills have suffered after eleven years of marriage, because the Adam Lambert I knew could pick up a guy no problem.”

“I'm bleeding from my nose,” Adam said annoyed.

“Okay, okay, sorry I'll be nice.” Kris reached up to touch Adam's nose again. “Is it sore?”

“Not really,” Adam shrugged.

“You want me to kiss it better.”

“Maybe,” Adam shrugged again.

Kris reached up on his toes to kiss the tip of Adam's swollen nose. “Better?”

“Maybe.”

“Want me to kiss anything else better?” Kris ran his hand down Adam's chest to rest on the waist of his jeans.

“You could…

“So cool.” Kris pulled his hand away from Adam's waist as Sophia and Jacob came walking out of the den. “Papa, you look like a boxer,” Sophia said with a giggle.

“She's the devil,” Adam whispered to his husband.

“Come on Papa.” Jacob took Adam by the hand. “We need to get the swelling down.”

“Aw,” Adam said smiling at his husband. “See, my boy knows how to be nice.”

 

End of Flashback 2022

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“You’ve always been a pretty caring kid,” Adam smiled.

“You got your ass kicked by a homeless guy?” Sebastian laughed standing up from the table.

“Okay, that wasn’t the point of the story,” Adam frowned.

“That’s the point of the story I’ll be telling my friends later,” Sebastian laughed. “I better go.”

“Listen,” Adam sighed taking hold of Sebastian’s arm as he tried to pass. “I know we’ve not been seeing eye to eye lately, but I’m really going to try and understand this whole air force thing. Your Dad and I have already made an appoint to talk to some officers about it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Sebastian said reaching down to kiss Adam’s cheek. “I’ll be home late after school.”

“Where are you going?”

“Friend’s house,” Sebastian answered.

“Again?” Adam frowned. “Who is this friend.”

“Better go,” Sebastian called out. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Adam frowned as Sebastian disappeared out of the kitchen. “And good luck today,” he added as the front door slammed shut.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Look at you,” Adam smiled as he watched Elle walking down the stairs. “You look so pretty.”

“I think the word is flawless,” Elle said as she jumped down the last step.

“So are you ready?” Adam asked. “I’m going to drive you today.”

“There’s one thing you need to do first,” Elle said walking to the kitchen.

“What’s that?” Adam asked following.

“I want my flashback story,” Elle said sitting at the kitchen table.

“Your what?”

“I heard you telling Jacob and Sebastian a story about them,” Elle Explained. “I want mine too.”

“But…”

“Tell me about the first time you met me.”

“I think I’ve told you this story before,” Adam frowned sitting down.

“So tell it again.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

Flashback 2021

 

Adam had only arrived back at the hotel after another long day of preparing his semi-retirement from the music business when his mom came running into his room.

“You can't panic,” Leila warned as she closed the hotel door behind her.

“I've just announced that I will be giving up my music to concentrate on my family for a while,” Adam sighed kicking off his leather boots. “I feel pretty calm about it.”

“Adam, there's a storm coming, and it looks like there will be no flights for the next few hours.” Leila bent down to pick up Adam's boots from the floor.

“So we'll take a flight out tomorrow afternoon,” Adam shrugged, “and that will give me a chance to pick up a few gifts for the kids.”

Leila rubbed her eyes tiredly before bending down to look at Adam. “Kris called a few minutes ago to say that...”

“Please don't,” Adam groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

“Nikki went into labor over two hours ago,” Leila rushed out.

“I knew it,” Adam snapped, standing up from the bed. “I told him the minute I left for New York she would go into labor.”

“No one knew this would happen honey,” Leila tried to reason. “She wasn't due for another two weeks.”

“I need to get home,” Adam said as he began grabbing his things, throwing them into his bag. “Call someone, anyone, and get me a private plane out of here.”

“Honey you know we can't...”

“Mom please,” Adam said in a low whisper.

“I'll go make a few calls.”

 

…………………………………………..

 

“That's it, I'm driving home,” Adam said after being told he couldn't fly out of New York for another eight hours.

“Now don't be silly,” Leila said shaking her head. “It's about a twenty hour drive.”

“Which is forty hours for you,” Neil mused, “since you drive like a little old lady.”

Adam turned his head slowly to look at his younger brother. “Why are you even here?”

“To make this difficult time worse?” Neil quizzed with a smirk.

“Mom.”

“Neil leave your brother alone,” Leila ordered as she pulled out her ringing cell phone. “Hello?”

“Is that Kris?” Adam stood at his mom's side trying to hear who she was talking to.

“Sure sweetie here he is.” Leila handed her son the phone.

“Kris?”

“Hey Papa,” came Sophia's voice.

“Hey baby girl,” Adam breathed out.

“Jacob wants to call the new baby Madonna,” Sophia complained causing Adam to let out a straggled laugh. “Even if it's a boy. Papa we can't name him Madonna. He would get his butt kicked.

“Baby girl are you with Daddy?”

“He's at the hospital with Nikki, but listen Papa this is important. Madonna is not a name for an Allen kid.”

“Look honey I'm trying to get home to you guys, so just sit tight okay?” Adam said as he grabbed his bag from the hotel bed. “I'll be home in a few hours baby girl; I promise.”

“You're not even listening to me,” Sophia pouted. “I can't believe you're going to name my new baby brother Madonna.”

“See you soon baby girl.” Adam hung up his mom's phone before handing it back to her. “I need you to get me a car.”

Leila gave Adam a look before turning to Neil. “Give your brother your car keys.”

“Oh hell no.” Neil shook his head as he backed away from his brother. “That's my baby.”

“And my baby is about to come into the world without me,” Adam said quietly as he pleaded to his brother. “Give your brother the car keys,” Leila said in a tone only a mother could use.

“But this is my only baby,” Neil pouted. “He's got three more at home.”

“Fuck it,” Adam snapped. “Hold him down Mom.”

“Oh come on,” Neil laughed but soon stopped when his mom took a step towards him. “Mom?”

“Kick him in the right knee Mom,” Adam said, “It's his weak knee.”

“Mom,” Neil warned as Leila swung her leg back before connecting it with Neil's knee. “Oh for fuck's sake.”

“Language Neil,” Leila scolded.

Adam jumped on top of his brother, grabbing at his jeans pocket. “Stop groping me you crazy fuck,” Neil yelled.

“Just give it up sweetie,” Leila yelled over both her sons' yelling. “Adam will buy you a new car.”

Neil stopped struggling causing Adam to pause. “I don't need a new car.”

“So he'll get you something else,” Leila promised. “Anything you want.”

“Anything?” Neil smirked.

“You're trying to bargain with me on the day my baby is being born?” Adam snapped.

“I want to name the new baby,” Neil said looking right into Adam's eyes.

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam scoffed.

“Fine, no car keys then,” Neil said as he started to struggle again.

“Okay you can name the new baby,” Leila announced causing Adam to look up at her.

“Mom.”

“Do you want to get home?” Leila snapped.

Adam looked back at his little brother with a pissed off look on his face. “Then I get to name your first kid.”

Neil looked down at his car keys as he thought of his brother's request. “Mom gets to decide if the names are too weird.”

“Deal,” Leila said.

Adam held out his hand. “Give me the keys.”

“I'll drive,” Neil wiggled out from under his brother to stand. “That way we might get there before the kid has its first day at school.

“Shotgun,” Leila called out as she rushed towards the hotel door.

 

…......................

 

“Yeah okay this is definitely law breaking,” Adam said gripping his seat belt tighter. He watched the blur of the trees fly by him as Neil pressed down on the gas. “Fuck, we're going to jail.”

“Do you want to get home as soon as possible?” Neil asked annoyed.

“I'd like to get there in one piece.”

“Please,” Neil scoffed, “I've never had an accident in my life.”

“Aunt Sally's pool party,” Leila and Adam said at the same time.

“That wasn't an accident,” Neil said with a smirk.

“But you drove your Uncle Jack's golf cart into the pool,” Leila remarked.

“Like I said that was no accident.” Neil turned to smile at his mom. “Aunt Sally told me to do it.”

“Your Aunt...” Leila trailed off as Neil nodded his head.

“What kind of family am I bringing my poor baby into?” Adam groaned as his cell began to ring. “Kris?”

“Hey baby,” Kris breathed out. “God it's so good to hear your voice.”

“How's Nikki?” Adam asked quickly. “Is the baby here yet?”

“No,” Kris grumbled, “and Nikki's being a complete bitch to me.”

“Baby,” Adam laughed, “I'll be there soon.”

“How soon?” Kris asked quietly as he looked towards the bed where Nikki let out another loud groan.

“We're about twelve hours away.” Adam could hear the heavy sigh coming from his husband. “Baby, I'm trying my best.”

“I know you are,” Kris sighed. ”I just wish you were here.”

“Kris get your ass over here now.”

“I got to go,” Kris said looking over his shoulder. “Nikki needs me.”

“Okay, okay, just breathe baby,” Adam coaxed.

“Just get here please,” Kris pleaded before hanging up his cell.

 

…..........................................

 

Adam held onto the back of Neil's seat until his fingertips were white as the car came to an abrupt stop outside of the hospital door.

“Well go on,” Neil ordered as he looked over his shoulder at his brother.

“I don't think I can move,” Adam stayed still holding onto the car seat.

“I've just turned a twenty-two hour drive into fourteen. Get your ass into that hospital now,” Neil ordered as he threw open the car door.

“Come on honey,” Leila pried her oldest son's hands from the backseat. “Let's go see the new baby.”

“I've never been so scared in my life.” Adam stood shakily from the car to give his brother a dirty look.

“I got you here didn't I?”

“I didn't know a car could go that fast.” Adam held Leila's hand as they walked into the hospital.

“Your ass would still be in New York if it weren't for me,” Neil complained as he trailed behind his brother and mom.

 

….....................................

 

Kris sat in the small private nursery on his own with the tiny bundle in his arms as the door opened slowly. “Hey,” Kris whispered as Adam slipped inside before closing the door behind him.

“Hey.” Adam kept his eyes on the bundle in his husband's arms as he walked into the middle of the room.

“She was born over an hour ago,” Kris said, looking up at his husband.

“She?” Adam let out a small chuckle as he got onto his knees in front of his husband. “Is she okay?”

“She's perfect,” Kris whispered as he looked down lovingly at his little girl.

Adam began unwrapping the white blanket that was wrapped around the tiny baby to get a better look at her. “She is perfect, she looks just like you.”

“You think?” Kris studied the baby's face.

“She's gorgeous,” Adam remarked as he ran his fingertip down the tiny baby's soft cheek. “What do your parents think?”

“I haven't exactly told them she's here yet,” Kris said quietly as he avoided Adam's stare.

“They don't know?”

“It didn't feel right,” Kris tried to explain. “I wanted you to see her first.”

“Thank god I got here when I did,” Adam joked.

“Yeah how did you get here so quickly?”

“My idiot of a brother broke every driving law there is,” Adam said as he bent down to press his lips against the baby's forehead.

“Hear that baby?” Kris asking looking down at the baby in his arms. “Your Uncle Neil risked his car just to get your papa here for you.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed, “it came with a price.”

“What?”

“He said he would drive me here if I let him name the baby,” Adam said carefully.

Kris looked down at his daughter with a frightened look on his face. “And what god awful name did he pick?”

“Elle.”

“That's it?” Kris asked with a frown. “Nothing weird or just plain sick?”

“Apparently it's a name he likes,” Adam shrugged.

“What do you think baby girl?” Kris asked as the tiny baby opened her eyes to look up at him.

“Is that a yes?” Adam laughed.

“I think so,” Kris smiled as he bent down to kiss Elle's lips softly. “We should probably start calling everyone. No one knows she's here.”

Adam smiled wide as he looked down at his new daughter. “Maybe we could wait.”

“Well it is only six in the morning,” Kris mused. “Everyone might still be sleeping.”

“And my mom and Neil were going for coffee,” Adam added.

“Maybe we could wait a few more minutes then.”

“Maybe you could give me a hold,” Adam suggested.

Kris looked between his husband and daughter as he thought, “maybe not.”

“But you've had her for over an hour,” Adam pouted.

“Five more minutes,” Kris said as he turned his attention back to Elle.

“That's not fair,” Adam frowned. “I said that's not fair. Kris, I'm talking to you.”

 

End of Flashback 2021

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“They all get going okay?” Kris asked as he stretched out on the bed.

“All where they should be,” Adam answered throwing himself down on the bed beside Kris. “After a little trip down memory lane.”

“What?” Kris frowned.

“I was sort of reminiscing with the kids,” Adam explained.

“Good memories?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled as he lay his head on Kris’s lap.

“Tell me one,” Kris said brushing his fingertips through Adam’s hair.

“What?”

“Reminisce with me,” Kris said.

“Okay,” Adam laughed. “Let me think.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flashback 2011

 

With Sophia tucked up in her crib Adam made his way back towards the living room to help Kris to bed.

“Alright Daddy time to get tucked in,” Adam paused at the living room door finding the lazy boy chair empty. “Kris?” Adam followed the path to their bedroom. “Kris I told you I would help…”

“Who's not sexy?” Kris lay on top of their bed wearing only a smile.

“We can't have sex,” Adam choked out. Can't we?”

“I don't know,” Kris mused. “Could you cope having sex with an old Daddy?”

“I...I...

 

….....................................

 

“You, you?” Kris laughed patting the mattress beside him. “Sophia asleep?”

Adam swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he settled down on the bed next to his husband. “Like a baby.”

Kris leaned back on his elbow as he lay on his side beside Adam. “You look nervous,” Kris said running his finger over Adam's jean clad thigh.

“I guess I am,” Adam confessed quietly.

Kris lay naked on the bed smiling at his quiet husband. “You look almost shy.” Running his hand over Adam's chest Kris stopped at his heart. “Your hearts racing. Are you scared?”

“I am,” Adam mouthed. He was unsure if his voice would hold up enough to utter the words with Kris lying next to him like he was.

“But it's just me,” Kris reminded him. Throwing his bare leg over Adam's thighs Kris pressed himself against his husband's side. “I'm not scary am I?”

Adam smiled. “You're not. But what I feel for you is pretty scary sometimes. Pretty intense,” Adam explained.

“What are you feeling right now?” Kris rubbed at Adam's chest trying to calm his husband down.

“I feel…” Adam paused to take a deep breath, “...I feel that if I'm not careful you might break.” Adam closed his eyes tight. “You're just so precious to me. I don't want you to break.”

Kris took a moment to let Adam's words settle in. Pushing himself up on his elbow Kris lay his body on top of Adam's. “Open your eyes baby.”

Adam opened his eyes to find Kris looking down at him. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“So be gentle with me,” Kris whispered as he reached down to capture Adam's lips. Slipping his hands under Adam's t-shirts Kris ran his hands over his husband’s toned chest. Pulling away from Adam's lips Kris leaned up on his elbows to look down. “I think you need to lose the clothes.”

Adam nodded allowing Kris to roll off of him before climbing off the bed to undress. Keeping his eyes on Kris Adam began the task of unbuttoning his jeans. Kris lay back with his hands behind his head smirking.

“Enjoying yourself?” Adam tried to smile but the nerves were taking over. Shaking slightly Adam pushed his jeans down his thighs.

“Yeah, let’s hope you start soon too,” Kris tried to tease.

With his jeans off and his t-shirt soon following them on a pile of the bedroom floor, Adam climbed back on the bed placing himself fully on top of his husband. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect,” Kris answered reaching up to peck Adam's lips.

 

 

Adam smiled down at Kris letting his hands brush over the sides of Kris's face. “Good.”

“Now what?” Kris asked smiling. “We just going to lay here naked and look at each other.”

“I'm scared,” Adam whispered in a shy voice.

Kris reached up pulling Adam in for a deep kiss. “Baby just make love to me. Just breathe.” Leaving one last kiss on his husbands lips Kris lay back and waited for Adam to make his move.

 

…............................................

 

Adam started by running his tongue over Kris's exposed neck while his hands rested either side of Kris's head holding him up.

“Just relax,” Kris whispered. Circling his hips under Adam's body Kris felt his husband's hard flesh grow against his own. “You feel so good.”

Adam sank his face into Kris's warm neck nibbling along his sensitive flesh as Kris's hands came up into Adam's thick black hair massaging his scalp.

“I love you,” Adam confessed into his husband’s neck. “So much.”

“Me too baby,” Kris smiled lazily as Adam pulled away from his neck.

“I've missed you.” Adam bent down to kiss his lovers nose.

“Prove it,” Kris pushed his hips up earning a gasp from the man above him. Capturing his lips Kris battled with Adam's mouth gaining access with his tongue. With Kris controlling their kissing Adam reached down to wrap one of his husband’s legs around his waist his foot digging into the small of his back as he did so. Grinding together both men swallowed the moans of the other while Kris's foot dug in deeper pressing them together. With air becoming an issue Adam pulled back to see Kris fighting to keep them together.

“I just need to get the lube,” Adam reassured pulling Kris's leg from his waist. Rolling to the other side of the bed Adam blindly searched around the bedside drawer for the familiar tube that featured heavily in their love making. With the tube firmly in his hand Adam crawled to the bottom of the bed. “Open your legs baby,” Adam urged.

Kris did instantly allowing Adam to settle between them. Squeezing a small amount of lube into his fingers Adam reached down to spread it over Kris's warm tight opening. Arching up Kris relaxed enough to allow Adam to prepare him for what was next.

“Are you sure you're up for this?” Adam asked as he allowed one finger to slip inside of Kris.

“Like I would let you stop now,” Kris answered a he bit down on his bottom lip. “Just hurry it up a little. You're killing me here.”

With his face pulled into a serious frown Adam slipped a second finger into his husband stretching him open just a little bit more. Leaning over Kris's naked body Adam kissed a trail up his husbands stomach stopping to suck lightly on each nipple before finally coming up to look into Kris's eyes.

“You're so beautiful like this. Completely open to me. For me.” Adam pulled his fingers from his husband’s tight hole quickly replacing it with his own hard flesh.

“Only for you,” Kris panted as Adam entered him slowly. A hint of pain flashed across Kris's face soon replaced when the pleasure took over. “So good,” he muttered as Adam slid into him fully.

As slowly and gently as he could Adam began moving in and out of his husband allowing Kris to trust his hips up best he could trying to make Adam move quicker.

“Baby please,” Kris panted. “You're not going to hurt me.”

Adam sighed resting his forehead into Kris's chest stopping completely. “Promise you'll tell me if it gets too much.” Kris nodded eagerly at his husband. “Promise me,” Adam pushed.

“I promise.”

Still unsure but willing to give Kris the control Adam pulled out of Kris completely to lean back on his knees. “Hold your legs up for me.”

Kris did as he was told like he had done a hundred times before with Adam. Pulling his knees up until they were pressed against his chest Kris watched as Adam spread the lube over his hardness. Stroking himself a few times Adam looks down at his husband. “Ready?”

“Like an hour ago,” Kris smirked.

Taking Kris's legs in his hands Adam places them both over his shoulders, kissing them sweetly as he did so. “I love you,” he admitted before pressing his tip into Kris's tight opening. One quick movement and Adam was inside of Kris earning a low moan from his lover. Arching up best he could Kris meet Adam's movements.

“Fuck,” Kris cried out as Adam pulled out and slams into him again with some force. Holding onto his husband’s shoulders Kris moaned out as Adam hit that special spot over and over again with each thrust. Both of their sweaty chests rubbed together trapping Kris's hard flesh between them causing an amazing feeling for him.

Pushing forward as deep as he could go Adam felt Kris clench around him. “Almost there?”

“So close.”

Snaking his hand between them Adam wrapped his hand around Kris stroking him quickly. With his knees pressed against his own chest and Adam's full body weight on top of him Kris felt himself coming undo.

“I'm going to...” Kris let out a cry as he came undo over Adam's hand and chest. “Fuck.”

It was all too much for Adam moaning into Kris's neck he came emptying his orgasm inside of his lover. “So good,” Adam's mouth found Kris's for a sloppy kiss as he stroked himself slowly inside of his husband’s tight opening.

“You're amazing,” Kris said lazily running his hands up and down his husband’s sweaty back. Adam moved to pull himself out of Kris only for Kris to hold him in place. “Don't. Just stay like this for a little bit.”

Adam relaxed back down against his husband smiling. “Anything you want baby. Anything.”

 

…............................................................

 

Adam lay on his back with Kris spread over his naked body his head resting against his chest. “Feel better?” Kris quizzed running his hand over Adam's hips causing him to shiver.

“Always do when I'm laying here with you in my arms.” Adam relaxed into the bed as Kris ran his hands over the hairs on his chest. “Happy to be home?”

“So much. I didn't realise how much I missed this bed,” Kris admitted.

“It is an amazing bed,” Adam sighed.

“Always gives us a good time,” Kris smirked. “And I'm not even talking about the sex now.”


	66. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 66

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“What is that smell?” Jacob asked as he looked up from his designs.

“Smell?” Gabe asked looking around the apartment.

“Is that you?” Jacob asked moving forward in the sofa to smell Gabe’s jeans. “Why do they smell like oil?”

“They’re my work jeans,” Gabe answered as he snuggled closer to Jacob.

“Oh my god,” Jacob screeched standing up from the sofa. “Please tell me you’re not wearing those dirty jeans and sitting on your sofa?”

“Okay. I’m not wearing these dirty jeans and sitting on my sofa,” Gabe said.

“Please tell me it’s the first time you’ve done it.”

“It’s the first time I’ve done it,” Gabe repeated.

“Oh my god It’s not,” Jacob complained as he moved around the apartment. “I’ve been sitting on a sofa with oil stains. My clothes have been on oil stains.”

“Your clothes are fine,” Gabe sighed. “The oil stains are dry.”

“Are you sure this job of yours is worth it?” Jacob asked taking seat on the coffee table.

“Its money,” Gabe shrugged. “Plus no one’s hitting me anymore.”

“So you’re happy?” Jacob quizzed.

“I am,” Gabe smiled. “I thought I would miss boxing, but it hasn’t happened. I get to work on these cool cars and the guys at the Garage are really great.”

“I guess that’s a good thing,” Jacob smiled. “I want you happy.”

“Even if your clothes get ruined just by sitting on my sofa?”

“Oh there will be no sitting on your sofa in your dirty jeans anymore,” Jacob remarked standing up to unzip his jeans.

“What are you doing?” Gabe smirked as he watched Jacob closely.

“Removing my clothes and placing them in a safe place,” Jacob answered as he tugged his boxers down.

“And what are you doing after that?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you really want to know?” Jacob asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Uh huh,” Gabe nodded letting his hands run down his thighs.

“I’m cleaning your sofa.”

“That’s so… wait, what?” Gabe asked confused.

“Get your ass up,” Jacob ordered as he now stood naked in front of Gabe. “And go get me a pair of your old sweat pants. Now where did I put those cleaning products I bought you?”

“What’s happening?” Gabe asked looking around. “This isn’t normal. Teenage boys don’t do this.”

“Sweatpants, Gabe,” Jacob ordered before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Why is this my life?” Gabe complained as he walked into the bedroom.

 

………………………………………

 

“That’s the third time this week,” Adam frowned as he closed his cell phone.

“What?” Kris asked looking up from his guitar.

“Sebastian just called.”

“Did you tell him it’s takeout for dinner tonight?”

“He’s not coming home.”

“Again?” Kris frowned. “That’s like the third time this week.”

“I said that,” Adam said sitting down. “Have you noticed how quiet he is lately?”

“He’s always quiet.”

“But I’m noticing it more lately,” Adam remarked. “And the affection is getting stronger. He can’t walk out of a room without saying he loves us.”

“I think the whole walking out drama is still bothering him,” Kris said sitting his guitar down. “I think he knows he scared us that night.”

“He shouldn’t punish himself over it,” Adam sighed. “We’ve all moved on. Plus he’s got what he wanted. We’re going to that stupid open day at the college.”

“Maybe he’ll get better after that,” Kris shrugged.

“But where is he going all the time?” Adam sighed. “He’s never home.”

“Maybe there’s a new girl,” Kris remarked. “He’s not mentioned Mia lately.”

“Which is a good thing,” Adam smiled.

“I bet it’s a new girl,” Kris said standing up from the sofa.

“So why all the secrets?” Adam asked. “Why not just tell us he’s got a girlfriend?”

“Maybe we embarrass him.”

“Maybe she’s older,” Adam said. “Oh god I hope it’s not a teacher. Oh he’s dating a teacher.”

“He’s not dating a teacher,” Kris sighed. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Well its something,” Adam sighed. “And I’m going to get to the bottom of it.”

“Let me know what you find out,” Kris said walking towards the stairs. “I’m going to go tell Elle its just the three of us for dinner tonight.”

“I will figure it out,” Adam frowned as he sat down on the sofa.

 

………………………………………….

 

“What are you doing here?” Jackson asked peeking around his front door.

“I figured we could watch last night’s fight,” Sebastian shrugged as he pulled his bag strap over his shoulder.

“Yeah… its not exactly a good time right now, son,” Jackson said looking over his shoulder. “I sort of have a guest.”

“Jackson, are you coming back to bed?”

Sebastian frowned at the sound of a woman’s voice from behind the door. “Is that… is that my Mom?”

“Not exactly,” Jackson smiled. “She’s from the coffee house around the corner.”

“You’re cheating on Mom?” Sebastian frowned.

“Hey, it’s not cheating if you don’t get caught, kid,” Jackson smiled.

“Honey, what’s going on?”

Sebastian stepped back at the front door opened fully to reveal a half naked woman. “Hi,” Sebastian said shyly.

“You invited a friend over to watch?”

“He’s my kid,” Jackson laughed. “Sebastian this is…”

“Amy,” the woman interrupted. “Seriously, you’ve forgot my name already.”

“Of course not,” Jackson smirked.

“I should go,” Sebastian said taking a step away from the door.

“Don’t be silly,” Amy smiled taking Sebastian’s hand to pull him into the apartment.

Sebastian walked fully into the apartment as his eyes instantly landed on the coffee table where a tray of white powder lay scattered. “I really should go. My Dad’s probably wondering where I am.”

“Dad?” Amy frowned sitting down. “I thought you were his Dad.”

“I am,” Jackson answered wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. “Can’t you see the family resemblance?”

“You do look familiar?” Amy mused before grabbing a rolled up twenty dollar and snorting a line of coke from the tray.

“I live with my adopted parents,” Sebastian winced as he watched Amy snort another line.

“But you’re his real Dad?” Amy asked pointing the rolled up note at Jackson.

“Exactly,” Jackson answered accepting the note before snorting a line himself.

“You know who you look like,” Amy said wiping her nose clean.

“Me?” Jackson asked snorting another line.

“No,” Amy said shaking her head. “You look like Adam Lambert’s kid. You know, the little one.”

“Who do you think the adoptive parents are?”

“No way,” Amy said standing up. “No fucking way.”

“I’m going to go,” Sebastian said moving backwards to the front door.

“I thought you wanted to watch the fight,” Jackson said standing up. “You can watch boxing, can’t you Amy?”

“I should study,” Sebastian said opening the front door. “I’ll come back later.”

“Okay, son,” Jackson smiled throwing himself down beside Amy. “Love you.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said before closing the front door behind him.

 

……………………………………….

 

“I’ve decided that pizza is the best food ever,” Elle announced as she took another bite of her pizza.

“Why don’t we leave some for Sebastian and Jacob,” Kris said as he watched Adam and Elle grab another slice each.

“Screw them,” Adam said. “This stuffs too good to give it up.”

“Yeah, I think denying your own kids food is called bad parenting,” Kris pointed out causing Adam to roll his eyes. “I’ll order another one when they get home.”

Kris looked through the kitchen door as the front door slammed shut. “Or you could stop eating. Who’s that?”

“Me Dad,” Sebastian called out before appearing at the kitchen door. “I’m just going to my room.”

“No you’re not,” Adam said. “Sit. Eat.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“You can’t study on an empty stomach,” Adam said pulling out the empty chair beside him.

“One slice,” Sebastian said sitting down.

“So how was your day?” Kris asked wiping the tomato sauce from his lips.

“Okay, I guess,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You’re home early,” Adam remarked.

“I’ve got a big history report to do,” Sebastian shrugged.

“How was your friend?” Kris asked.

“Is it okay if I eat this in my room?” Sebastian asked standing up. “I just really should start that report.”

“Sure,” Kris frowned.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll bring you up some ice cream after,” Adam called out as Sebastian walked up the stairs.

“Cool,” Sebastian called back.

“Okay, what’s that about?” Adam asked looking between Kris and Elle.

“No idea,” Kris shrugged. “Elle?”

“How should I know?” Elle shrugged. “He’s weird.”

“What have you heard?” Kris asked looking at Elle.

“Heard about what?”

“What’s going on with your brother,” Adam pressed. “We know you know.”

“I don’t know anything,” Elle frowned.

“You know everything,” Kris remarked. “Every secret in this house you know.”

“I gave up spying months ago,” Elle shrugged taking another bite of her pizza. “It was cute when I was young, but I can’t get away with it now.”

“So you’re saying you don’t know what’s going on with Sebastian?” Adam asked looking Elle in the eye.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Elle nodded.

“Well fat lot of use you are,” Adam sighed.

“I do know one thing,” Elle said causing Adam and Kris to lean in.

“What?” Kris asked quietly.

“The shoes Papa bought yesterday were about four thousand dollars more expensive than he said they were,” Elle answered.

“Elle,” Adam scolded.

“You called me useless,” Elle pouted.

 

………………………………………

 

“I should go,” Jacob said stretching out on top of Gabe’s bed.

“I don’t want you to,” Gabe pouted pulling Jacob closer.

“But I have to,” Jacob whispered. “It’s almost midnight.”

“You know, if you still lived here this wouldn’t be happening,” Gabe remarked. “We would already be curled up together asleep.”

“No,” Jacob said shaking his head. “We would probably have fought over your dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, and I would be laying here sulking while you watched a game on TV.”

“Yeah we did do that a lot,” Gabe frowned. “I thought it was going to be great living together.”

“You’re going to have to learn a whole lot before we ever get married,” Jacob pointed out. “I will not put up with dirty clothes on my shiny bathroom floors.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

“And you’re getting a den,” Jacob remarked. “Where your messy friends can come and visit you, and I don’t have to enter.”

“You really don’t like my friends, do you?” Gabe smirked.

“I like them from a far,” Jacob answered causing Gabe to laugh.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I haven’t been anywhere.”

“But we haven’t been ourselves,” Gabe remarked. “We’ve been so busy arguing with each other that we’ve forgot about us.”

“We’re not arguing now,” Jacob pointed out as he ran a hand over Gabe’s bare chest. “Do you know what you should do?”

“What?” Gabe smiled lazily.

“We should wax your chest hair,” Jacob answered tugging on the hair on Gabe’s chest.

“Get away from me,” Gabe yelped. “I’m not waxing my chest.”

“But you used to wax it all the time.”

“I shaved it,” Gabe corrected, “and I don’t have to now.”

“Why not?” Jacob pouted.

“Because I don’t have a boxer trying to pull it out with his teeth during a fight,” Gabe answered.

“Okay, that’s disgusting,” Jacob gagged.

“Anyway, I like my chest hair,” Gabe smirked. “It makes me look manly.”

“Whatever,” Jacob sighed. “I really should go now.”

“You like it too,” Gabe said as he leaned over Jacob to rub their chests together. “You like how it feels when I do this.”

“Okay, I’m going to have to leave very soon, so you can’t do that,” Jacob said as he shivered.

“Call your parents and tell them you’re staying the night,” Gabe whispered before running his tongue over Jacob’s chest.

“If you waxed your chest I could lick you too,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to roll onto his back.

“You’re like a dog with a bone.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me wax your chest?”

“Whatever,” Gabe shrugged.

“Cool,” Jacob smiled standing up. “I’ll go get my wax kit from my bag.”

“You carry around a wax kit?” Gabe frowned lifting his head from the pillow. “Why?”

“Emergencies,” Jacob called out before running towards the living room.

 

…………………………………..

 

“Yeah hold on, Adam’s just walked through the door,” Kris said pulling his cell from his ear.

“Alright Kris Allen-Lambert that’s the kids in school,” Adam announced as he walked into the living room. “Now you get naked, and get your butt back to bed.”

“Adam,” Kris whispered holding the bottom of the phone. “Ryans’s people are on the phone.”

“Ryan who?” Adam asked tugging his jeans and boxers down.

“Stop that,” Kris hissed. “Ryan Seacrest.”

“What does he want?” Adam asked as he stood with his hands on his hips.

“Put your clothes back on,” Kris ordered. “I have no idea what they’re calling for.”

“So tell him to call back,” Adam said pulling up his jeans.

“He said it’s pretty important,” Kris remarked. “They want us to go down to his office.”

“Okay,” Adam said waving his hand. “Tell him we’ll come down.”

“Yes that’s fine,” Kris answered into his cell. “We’ll be down as soon as we can. Okay, thanks bye.”

“It’s problem some weird Idol reunion again,” Adam said pulling his jacket back on.

“They said it was pretty important, Kris remarked. “It’s been what? Twenty-three years since we were on it?”

“Thirty years since it started I think,” Adam said walking out of the front door.

“It must be a reunion then.”

“If it’s a tour our answer is no,” Adam said climbing into the car.

“You wouldn’t want to revisit Idol 09?” Kris asked with a smile.

“A fifty date tour?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“True,” Kris said putting on his belt. “Plus you would probably kill Gokey.”

“Exactly,” Adam said pulling the car out of the drive.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Sebastian Allen?”

“Yeah?” Sebastian asked looking toward the front of the class room at the teacher.

“Your Dad’s here to take you to your dentist appointment.”

“Dentist appointment?” Sebastian frowned.

“He’s in the parking lot waiting for you,” the teacher answered. “Grab your things and go.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said unsure as he stood up from his desk.

 

………………………………

 

“Hey son,” Jackson smiled as he leaned on his car.

“What are you doing?” Sebastian frowned.

“Taking my kid to the dentist,” Jackson shrugged. “Which is actually code for breaking you the hell out of here.”

“My Papa will kill me if he finds out I’m skipping school.”

“How’s he going to find out?” Jackson smirked. “For all the school knows, you’re at the dentist.”

“How did you even convince them you were my Dad?” Sebastian frowned.

“I told them I was his driver,” Jackson answered. “Mr Lambert doesn’t feel it would be best for security if he was to enter a school with teenage girls.”

“My Papa doesn’t say that,” Sebastian frowned. “He’s always showing up at our schools.”

“None of that’s important,” Jackson said waving his hand. “What’s important is that you and I get the hell out of here.”

“Where are we going?” Sebastian asked climbing into the car.

“Wherever you want,” Jackson smiled before starting up the car.

 

…………………………………….

 

“You know, this is your fault if you think about it,” Kris remarked as he looked at the pictures on Ryan’s wall.

“How do you figure that one?” Adam frowned.

“If you weren’t so damn famous, no one would care about Idol twenty odd years later,” Kris pointed out. “It’s you and your damn album sales that has our season repeated constantly on TV.”

“Yeah at like three in the morning,” Adam said. “The only people that watched it are drunk people coming home from the clubs.”

“Whatever,” Kris shrugged. “How are we going to say no to him?”

“No,” Adam said. “Its easy really.”

“He’s going to try and convince us.”

“Then its hell no,” Adam shrugged. “Leave it to me. I’ll deal with it.”

“Adam, Kris,” Ryan smiled walking into his office. “Glad you guys could come down so fast.”

“We’re not doing your tour,” Adam said before Ryan could take a seat behind his desk.

“What?” Ryan asked with a confused laugh.

“You put us all on a bus together again, there will be a murder,” Adam explained. “And I don’t think you want Gokey killed.”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “That was all fun when we were young, but I just don’t have the patience for it these days.”

“I would probably kill them all,” Adam said causing Kris to nod his head.

“And he’s including me in that too.”

“I’ve not brought you here to talk about an Idol tour,” Ryan frowned.

“So why are we here?”

“We’re not doing a reality show either,” Adam added. “There’s no way I’m letting camera see me first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah, its bad enough his family has to,” Kris laughed causing Adam to look at him. “Sorry. That was a little bitchy of me.”

“You think?”

“Guys,” Ryan sighed. “This has nothing to do with your careers. I asked you both here because you’re friends. I got a call early this morning. Well the news team at E got the call. A woman saying she had a story about your guys.”

“What kind of story?”

“No normally I would just run a story,” Ryan said. “You guys know the fame game rules, but this seemed a little too important.”

“Ryan, what’s going on?” Kris asked reaching over to take Adam’s hand.

“This waitress called this morning saying she had a story about one of Adam Lambert’s kids,” Ryan said looking at Adam.

“My…who?” Adam asked gripping Kris’s hand tighter.

“Sebastian.”

“Oh god,” Kris sighed.

“Ryan just tell us what she said,” Adam pressed.

“She told this story about hooking up with this guy and going back to his apartment,” Ryan began. “They had sex and shared some coke that he had, and then there was a knock at the door and a kid came in.”

“Oh god,” Kris repeated.

“The guy introduced the kid as his son,” Ryan said causing Kris and Adam to look at each other. “Apparently the kid seemed quite friendly with the guy, but the girl seemed to recognise him. He admitted his adoptive parents were you guys. When the kid left, the girl asked the guy about it, and he told her this story about coming to LA to get his son back. He was arranging for them both to head to Mexico together. He says Sebastian hasn’t been happy with you guys for a while, and that he was planning to keep him once he had everything sorted.”

“The guy,” Kris said after a few seconds of silence.

“What about him?” Ryan asked.

“What’s his name?”

“Jackson.”

“Fuck,” Adam yelled as he stood up. “I’m going to kill him.”

“We should contact our lawyer,” Kris said standing up.

“Fuck the lawyer,” Adam snapped. “Ryan get the girl on the phone and get her to tell you where the fuck this asshole is now.”

“We can’t just run in and deal with this ourselves, Adam,” Kris snapped. “This is Sebastian’s biological father. We need to see what our rights are.”

“We’re his parents,” Adam snapped. “That’s my right.”

“Adam it was an open adoption,” Kris said. “I don’t know how these things work. We can’t just run in there, and do something wrong.”

“I can’t just sit here.”

“Ryan what does this girl want?” Kris asked.

“Money.”

“Okay,” Kris breathed out.

“Look guys I’m not going to run the story, but if I don’t she might go somewhere else.”

“Pay her,” Adam said. “I don’t care how much. Pay her and I will pay you back.”

“I can do that,” Ryan said. “But what are you two going to do?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Kris said taking hold of Adam’s hand. “Thanks for this, Ryan. I know you could have ran the story.”

“It’s your kid, Kris,” Ryan shrugged.

“Thanks,” Kris smiled before leading Adam out of the office.

“I feel like I’m going to explode,” Adam hissed.

“Let’s just hear Sebastian’s side first.”

“I’m going to the school to get him.”

“I think we should,” Kris nodded. “Then we go home and call the lawyer.”

“Do you think he wants to go with him?”

“What?”

“To Mexico,” Adam answered. “Do you think Sebastian wants to go with him?”

“Don’t torture yourself, baby,” Kris sighed. “Let’s just go get him.

“Right,” Adam breathed out as he followed Kris out of the office.

 

End of flash Forward 2032


	67. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 67

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

Sebastian looked out of the car window frowning. “Do we really need to go so far out of Hollywood just to get some lunch?”

“Do you want to run the risk of bumping into someone you know?” Jackson asked.

“Just remember I have to be back for school getting out,” Sebastian said. “Papa always insists we all make sure to call him if we’re going to be late home.”

“So you can give him a call,” Jackson shrugged. “Tell him you’re with a friend.”

“I’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Sebastian sighed looking out of the window. “I hate not telling them the truth.”

“They wouldn’t understand the truth,” Jackson remarked. “You really think they would let us still hang out if they knew?”

“I probably wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house again,” Sebastian admitted.

“And that’s why we need to keep this a secret,” Jackson smiled. “We just found each other again. We can’t risk losing each other.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded before looking out of the window again. “They wouldn’t understand.”

 

…………………………………….

 

“I don’t understand,” Kris frowned as he stood in front of the office at Sebastian’s school.

“How can he be with his father when we’re here looking for him?” Adam asked.

“All I can tell you is that his father picked him up about an hour ago for his dentist appointment,” the school secretary answered.

“And the man that picked him up said he was his father?” Kris asked.

“Well no,” the secretary answered.

“So you just let my kid walk out of here with someone you don’t know?” Adam snapped.

“He said he was your driver,” the secretary stuttered.

“I don’t have a driver,” Adam snapped. “If anything happens to him…”

“Come on,” Kris said grabbing Adam’s arm. “We’ll call him.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Adam said as he ran towards his car in the parking lot.

“He’s not answering,” Kris said jogging to keep up with Adam.

“Call Ryan,” Adam said climbing into the car. “Get the number of the waitress.”

“Shouldn’t we call the police?” Kris asked causing Adam to freeze. “I mean… shouldn’t we?”

“You don’t think he’s going to hurt him, do you?”

“Of course not,” Kris sighed reaching over to rub Adam’s arm. “We just have to figure out where the hell they are.”

“I don’t know if the police is a good idea,” Adam said. “It might cause them to run.”

“Then what the fuck do we do?” Kris snapped.

“We call the waitress,” Adam answered starting up the car. “And we find out where this fucker lives.”

 

……………………………………….

 

“Hey,” Gabe smiled as he watched Jacob walked into the garage. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I would pop in and see how your day is going,” Jacob shrugged.

“Why aren’t you at college?”

“Okay, don’t get on at me,” Jacob sighed dramatically.

“What?” Gabe frowned.

“I might have had a little accident,” Jacob mumbled.

“Accident?” Gabe asked scanning Jacob for injuries. “What happened?”

“Well there was this tree…”

“What happened, Jacob?” Gabe asked through gritted teeth.

“It just came out of nowhere,” Jacob answered.

“A tree came out of nowhere?” Gabe asked.

“I was trying to park,” Jacob sighed. “I swear I didn’t see it in the mirror. This fell off of it.” Jacob handed Gabe a small piece of metal.

“That’s all?” Gabe asked. “That’s not too bad. I can fix this.”

“There might be a little dent in it too,” Jacob said quietly. “Oh and the break-lights are gone.”

“Right,” Gabe sighed. “Maybe I can get one of the guys to take a look at it.”

“Can you get him to do it for free?” Jacob asked. “You know, so my Papa doesn’t kill me.”

“Better than the tree killing you,” Gabe sighed. “You really have to be more careful when you’re driving.”

“The tree started it,” Jacob snapped.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“They really seem to be getting on board with the idea,” Sebastian remarked taking another bite out of his burger. “They’ve even arranged a meeting with some officers.”

“You really think they’re going to do that?” Jackson asked as he looked across the table at Sebastian.

“They said they would.”

“They’re trying to keep you quiet,” Jackson pointed out. “They’re no way they’re going to let you join the Air Force.”

“But…”

“Son,” Jackson sighed leaning back in his seat, “you really think Adam and Kris around going to back down now? They’ve fought it too much. I guarantee you they are going to tell you no when the time comes.”

“So why lie to me?” Sebastian sighed as he threw his burger down on his plate.

“Stop you lashing out,” Jackson shrugged. “Now if you were to go home and announce that you want to get into fashion or pick up a guitar they would be on board, but I think they’ve proven how unsupportive they really are when it comes to your interests.”

“They’ve never stopped be doing anything I want before,” Sebastian said quietly looking down at his hands.

“You should stop worrying about them,” Jackson said leaning forward. “I actually want to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah?”

“Now you have to hear me out,” Jackson whispered. “Are you going to listen to me with an open mind?”

“Sure,” Sebastian frowned.

“Okay,” Jackson breathed out before leaning his elbows on the table in front of him. “So I’ve been doing some research over the last few weeks. Research involving the Air Force. I read about this airbase in Mexico.”

“I don’t think we have an airbase in Mexico,” Sebastian frowned.

“It’s more like a training ground,” Jackson answered. “Anyway, they have planes there and they give these private lessons to anyone who thinks they want to join. I thought maybe it would be something you would be interested in.”

“It is,” Sebastian said sitting forward. “It’s something I would really like.”

“I’m glad you said that,” Jackson smiled reaching into his pocket.

“The problem is getting my Dad and Papa to agree for me to go,” Sebastian sighed.

“That’s not a problem,” Jackson smiled sliding a letter across the table to Sebastian.

“What’s this?”

“A three hour flying session,” Jackson answered. “Booked in for tomorrow morning.”

“Okay there is no way they’re going to go for that,” Sebastian scoffed.

“They don’t need to,” Jackson smirked. “We leave now we could be there by tomorrow.”

“Yeah right,” Sebastian laughed.

“I’m being serious,” Jackson said causing Sebastian to look at him.

“Do you realize what my parent would do to me if I just took off to Mexico?”

“What they’re already doing to you,” Jackson shrugged. “Holding you back. Stopping you from doing what you really want to do. Sebastian it’s became clear to me over these past few weeks that Adam and Kris are more interested in their biological children than they are in the ones they adopted.”

“What?”

“Look at Sophia,” Jackson said. “She’s pregnant at fifteen, moves to New York alone at eighteen, and has married twice by the age of twenty. They’ve let her do whatever the hell she wants. As long as she’s out of their house and not disturbing their happy little family, she can do what she wants.”

“That’s not true,” Sebastian frowned.

“You really think they would have let one of their real children move half way across the country?”

“Jacob moved in with his boyfriend.”

“And moved back home two weeks later,” Jackson pointed out. “Plus, he moved twenty minutes away. Not across the country.”

“Sophia’s always been independent,” Sebastian explained.

“Sophia’s always not been theirs,” Jackson pointed out. “Look I know you don’t want to hurt them, but you’ve got to start thinking about yourself. I know they’ve been good to you, but they aren’t family. They’re the people who looked after you while your real family couldn’t. But Seb, your family can now. I’ve worked hard for the last fourteen years to build a life for us. You and me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve got it all figured out,” Jackson answered. “We go to Mexico and hang low for a few months. I’ve got a lawyer friend living there and he’s willing to let us stay with him. He’s going to help us with everything.”

“Isn’t that kidnapping?”

“I’m your Dad,” Jackson answered reaching across the table to touch Sebastian’s hand. “He’s explained it all to me. We go there and stay until he figures out a custody arrangement with Adam and Kris, then we go back to LA and you get to start rotc as soon. I can sign all the papers you would need.”

“But my Dad and Papa…”

“Sure they’re going to be angry at first,” Jackson said. “But given time they’ll see that you’re serious about this. Two months in Mexico and they’ll be willing to let you do what you want. Plus the best part is that you and I can be together. Your Mom can move out to LA, and we can be a real family. I know she’s going to be so proud of you for joining the air force. I don’t know if you know this but her father was in the air force.”

“Really?”

“He’s retired now, but I’m sure once we get this all sorted out he can help you,” Jackson answered. “All we have to do is get in the car and go.”

“What happens when I don’t show up after school?” Sebastian asked. “They’ll call the police.”

“Once we’re far enough away you can call them,” Jackson answered. “You can explain it to them. Tell them that this is what you want. What do you say?”

Sebastian looked around the restaurant before nodding his head. “We should probably grab something else to eat. It’s a long way to Mexico.”

“That’s my boy,” Jackson smiled.

 

………………………………………..

 

“Drop the tools,” Jacob said closing his cell. “That was Dad, he wants us to pick up Elle at school.”

“Why?”

“Something about Sebastian skipping school or something,” Jacob shrugged. “Anyway he wants us to pick her up and take her for something to eat.”

“Well we’re going to have to take my car,” Gabe said standing up. “You’ve buckled the back wheel.”

“And that’s bad?”

“How did you even drive it over here?”

“There was some noise,” Jacob shrugged. “So can you fix it?”

“Not without money,” Gabe answered. “You need a whole new wheel.”

“Why can’t you do it for free?” Jacob whispered. “I would make it worth your while.”

“Really?” Gabe asked taking a step forward. “What would you do?”

“Whatever you want me to do,” Jacob answered running a fingertip down Gabe’s chest. “I’m sure we could come to an arrangement.”

“We’ll,” Gabe smiled stepping back, “see that old man over there with the grey beard?”

“Yeah.”

“He’ll be the one fixing your car,” Gabe smiled. “You’ll have to talk to him about your arrangement.”

“You’re not funny,” Jacob pouted moving away from Gabe.

“Come on,” Gabe laughed. “Let’s go pick up your sister.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“Adam she’s not answering,” Kris sighed as he leaned against the wall.

“I’ll keep banging until she does,” Adam said banging on Amy’s front door again.

“She’s not in.”

“Maybe we could try where she works.”

“She didn’t tell her work number,” Kris answered as he walked away from the apartment. Only a phone number and this address.”

“Well we’ll look around the diners close by,” Adam shrugged. “I’m sure she works around here somewhere.”

“Maybe we should go home and see if Sebastian’s showed up there,” Kris sighed as he walked towards the car.

“I’ve already sent Brad over there,” Adam sighed. “Cassidy’s drove around the gyms.”

“Maybe we should look around some diners,” Kris sighed looking around the street.

“Or we should call the police,” Adam said quietly.

“We tried that before, remember?” Kris asked. “They told us to wait. Sebastian’s only been gone a few hours.”

“Some stranger walked into his school and took him out,” Adam snapped. “They have to take that seriously.”

“But he’s not a stranger,” Kris sighed. “He’s his biological father. He’s someone Sebastian has been seeing for god knows how long.”

“Kris, I don’t know what to do,” Adam said with tears in his eyes.

“I know, baby,” Kris sighed moving forward to wrap his arms around Adam’s neck.

“If something happens to him…”

“Nothing’s going to happen to him,” Kris sighed. “Jackson’s not going to hurt him.”

“But what if they’re already gone?” Adam asked into Kris’s shoulder.

Kris pulled back wiping the tears from his eyes. “I think I should call our lawyer now. See what our rights are.”

“What should I do?”

“There’s a diner on the corner,” Kris answered pulling out his cell. “Go ask them if there’s an Amy working for them.”

“Okay,” Adam said moving to walk away.

“Adam?” Kris called out.

“Yeah?”

“We’re going to get him back.”

“I hope so,” Adam said quietly before walking away and leaving Kris standing by the car alone.”

 

……………………………………

 

“Please Jacob,” Elle complained as she climbed into the back of Gabe’s car.

“For the last time Elle, we are not going to a Travis Sugar concert,” Jacob sighed climbing into the passenger’s seat.

“Who is Travis Sugar?” Gabe asked starting up the car.

“The world’s worst singer,” Jacob answered causing Elle to pout.

“Is not. He’s amazing. He’s got this really cool voice…”

“Someone has a crush,” Gabe whispered.

“Yeah,” Elle smirked. “Travis Sugar does.”

“What?” Gabe asked confused.

“We’ve met him,” Elle explained. “At the MTV awards.”

“And what age is Travis Sugar?” Gabe asked looking into the mirror at Elle.

“Eighteen,” Elle answered causing Gabe to look at Jacob.

“Please tell me an eighteen-year-old wasn’t hitting on your little sister. Please tell me that didn’t happen.”

“He doesn’t have a crush on me,” Elle laughed.

“Shut up, Elle,” Jacob warned.

“He’s got his eye on another Allen kid,” Elle laughed.

“Oh,” Gabe said with a raised eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“I have no idea what she’s talking about,” Jacob answered flipping his hair.

“He gave Jacob his number,” Elle smirked. “Told him he was doing a show that’s next week, and that he should come.”

“Really?” Gabe asked. “I thought the MTV awards were boring. Didn’t you say you spent the whole night sitting with your Papa being bored?”

“And that is true.”

“Papa sat with Gaga all night,” Elle frowned. “We sat at another table with Travis and Pink’s daughter.”

“Elle seriously,” Jacob warned.

“You shouldn’t lie,” Elle pointed out. “It’s not nice. It could hurt Gabe’s feelings.”

“Why wasn’t I an only child?” Jacob sighed leaning his head against the car window.

“So what’s this Travis Sugar like?” Gabe asked looking at Elle.

“So cute,” Elle smiled.

“Cuter than me?”

“Totally.”

“Ouch,” Gabe winced. “I thought I was your favorite guy.”

“Can you sing?”

“Not really,” Gabe frowned.

“Can you play guitar?”

“Nope.”

“Then you’ve been replaced.”

“Ouch,” Gabe repeated.

“So can we go?”

“No,” Jacob snapped.

“I think you should,” Gabe smirked. “I mean it would be rude not to.”

“He’s a silly kid who thinks he’s James Dean,” Jacob shrugged.

“And he likes you,” Gabe remarked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Do you tell me every time a guy hits on you?”

“No,” Gabe frowned. “It’s never happened. Wait, are you telling me guys hit on you?”

“Sure,” Jacob shrugged. “Once or twice.”

“Tell him about the blond that said you had a nice butt.”

“Elle,” Jacob said through gritted teeth.

“Really?” Gabe frowned. “Random boys telling you about your nice butt? Why am I letting you out alone?”

“Shut up,” Jacob sighed. “Both of you.”

 

………………………………….

 

“You sure you’ve got enough?” Jackson smirked as he watched Sebastian put another packet of chips into the basket.

“I like to snack.”

“I can see that,” Jackson laughed.

“So where are we?” Sebastian asked looking around the store.

“Palm Springs,” Jackson answered.

“You think there’s a Motel around here somewhere?”

“Probably,” Jackson shrugged. “Why?”

“You should probably have a few hours of sleep before we hit the road,” Sebastian answered. “If you’re going to be driving all night.”

“I don’t think stopping is a good idea,” Jackson frowned. “We’ve got to keep going.”

“If you fall asleep at the wheel we won’t be going anywhere,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’ve already called home and left a message on the answering machine telling them I’m going to the gym and then I’m going to a friends. We’ve got hours before they start realizing something is up.”

“I am a little tired,” Jackson said.

“Two hours tops,” Sebastian shrugged. “We’ll still make it to Mexico on time.”

“We passed a Motel about a mile back,” Jackson said.

“I’ll go grab us some more drinks,” Sebastian smiled.

“I’ll pay for this.”

Sebastian walked away before turning back. “Dad?”

“Yeah?” Jackson asked with wide eyes.

“I’m really happy we found each other,” Sebastian smiled before turning and walking away.

 

……………………………………….

 

“Nothing,” Adam said as he climbed into the car. “No one’s heard of her.”

“I called the lawyer,” Kris said rubbing his neck.

“And?”

“Jackson and Kelly’s rights were terminated when Sebastian was three.”

“So he’s ours,” Adam said. “Jackson’s breaking the law?”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded. “But…

“But what?” Adam interrupted.

“Well with Sophia we filed paperwork with the lawyer before she was born,” Kris explained. “Kelly signed things, but with Sebastian…”

“We didn’t know he was coming,” Adam sighed.

“Kelly never sighed anything.”

“So what does this mean?” Adam asked rubbing his eyes.

“He says It’s still kidnapping, but there’s a way that Jackson could get us into court,” Kris answered. “He told us to call the cops though.”

“So what are we waiting for?” Adam asked reaching for his cell.

“I’m hoping this isn’t real,” Kris said choking back a sob. “Calling the police makes this all the more real.”

“Not calling them is wasting time,” Adam said reaching over to hold Kris’s hand. “He could be half way to Mexico by now.”

“Which means he wants to go,” Kris said wiping the tears from his eyes. “Our son doesn’t want to be with us anymore. What happens when we call the police and the get him back? Do you think Sebastian’s going to be happy with us?”

“I don’t care,” Adam said shaking his head.

“He might hate us,” Kris said. “He’s already no happy about this whole air force thing.”

“He can hate us all he wants,” Adam said. “But he’s ours, and he’s staying with us.”

Kris opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again at the sound of his cell ringing. “It’s him.”

“What?... give me it,” Adam said taking Kris’s cell from his hand. “Sebastian?”

“Papa?” Sebastian whispered.

“Sebastian, where are you?” Adam asked. “Sebastian I want you to come home right now.”

“I can’t,” Sebastian whispered.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Adam hissed. “Sebastian where are you?”

“I’ve messed up, Papa,” Sebastian admitted. “I’ve really messed up.”

“That’s not important, honey,” Adam sighed. “Sweetheart just tell us where you are. Daddy and I will come and get you.”

“You might now want to come and get me when you’ve heard what I’ve done.”

“We know what you’ve done,” Adam said. “We know about Jackson, and that’s okay, but honey we just want you to come home. We can figure it all out when you come home.”

“I want to come home,” Sebastian admitted as he choked back a sob.

“Then all you have to do is tell us where you are,” Adam said softly.

“I’m in Palm Springs,” Sebastian said. “In a Motel.”

“Palm Springs,” Adam said causing Kris to start up the car. “Okay honey, we’re going to be there as quick as we can, but you have to promise me you’re going to stay right where you are.”

“I convinced Jackson it was a good idea to have a few hours sleep before we start driving to Mexico.”

“That’s good,” Adam breathed out. “You did good, honey. Now I just need you to tell me the name of the Motel you’re in.”

“I am really sorry, Papa,” Sebastian said crying into the phone. “I’ve been so stupid.”

“That’s not important now, honey,” Adam sighed. “You want to come home with us, don’t you?”

“I do,” Sebastian cried.

“Then that’s all that’s important,” Adam said glancing at Kris.

 

……………………….

 

“We should get something else to eat before we go,” Sebastian said as he watched Jackson put his shoes on.

“We’ll grab a burger on the way,” Jackson said. “We’ve got to hit the road son.”

“But you didn’t sleep long,” Sebastian said looking at his watch. “Don’t you want another sleep?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Jackson smiled standing up. “I’ll sleep plenty when we get to Mexico.”

“What about a shower?” Sebastian asked in a panic. “I could really use a shower.”

“What is up with you?” Jackson laughed.

“I think I’m nervous,” Sebastian admitted.

“Well it’s a big day,” Jackson smiled walking forward to put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I’ll tell you what, when we get to Mexico we can call your Mom. You want to talk to your Mom don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled. “I…” Sebastian froze as the hotel door banged.

“Sebastian?” Kris yelled through the closed door. “Sebastian.”

“What did you do?” Jackson asked stepping away from the door.

“I had to,” Sebastian whispered.

“Sebastian, its Dad,” Kris yelled banging to door again.

“Sweetheart open the door,” Adam yelled.

“Why did you do this?” Jackson asked slumping down onto the bed. “We were going to be together.”

“You’re not my Dad,” Sebastian answered.

“Sebastian,” Adam yelled.

Sebastian moved to the door opening it before stepping back towards Jackson. “I don’t want you to be my Dad,” Sebastian added looking at Jackson.

“Are you okay?” Adam said grabbing Sebastian by the shoulders as he looked him up and down.

“I’m fine, Papa,” Sebastian mumbled as Adam held him to his chest.

“Adam, take Sebastian to the car,” Kris said taking a step towards Jackson.

“Don’t hurt him, Dad,” Sebastian said moving out of Adam’s arms.

Kris looked down at Jackson crying on the bed. “I’m not going to hurt him.”

“Come on, Sebastian,” Adam said tugging on his son’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Jackson,” Sebastian said looking down at the bed, “but I can’t be your son.”

“Come on,” Adam whispered as he led Sebastian out of the motel room.

Kris waited until Adam had disappeared before looking back down at Jackson on the bed. “Look at me.”

“He’s not yours,” Jackson said wiping the tears from his eyes. “He’ll never be yours.”

“What’s his favorite color?” Kris asked causing Jackson to frown. “It’s blue. What makes him scared?”

“I…”

“The music in horror films,” Kris answered. “He likes to pretend that he’s not scared, but whenever it starts he inches closer to you on the sofa. Do you know what put him to sleep when he was a baby? Or what he insisted on wearing to his five birthday party. Or how about the age he started boxing, or started riding his bike with two wheels. What makes him giggle until he’s on the floor? What makes him angry, or sad? Do you know any of these things?”

“I know he’s mine,” Jackson said quietly.

“He was never yours,” Kris said. “Adam and I have been there from day one. We were the ones that changed his diaper for the first time. We gave him his first bath, and we were the ones to put him to bed the first night of his life. You were nowhere to be seen. As far as I’m concerned you’re nothing but a sperm donor.” Kris stepped forward causing Jackson to lean back. “If you come near my son again I will kill you with my bare hands.”

“I’ll fight for him,” Jackson said. “I’ll get the best lawyer I can find.”

“That’s going to be hard to do from prison,” Kris smirked.

“What?”

“I had to practically beg Adam not to beat the crap out of you the moment we go here,” Kris explained. “I didn’t want Sebastian seeing that. But I couldn’t stop him from calling the cops.”

“You called the cops?” Jackson asked scrabbling from the bed.

“They’re downstairs waiting for you,” Kris said moving towards the motel door. “You probably shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“Kris…”

“Just stay away from my kids,” Kris said opening the motel door. “If I hear you’ve even tried to contact Sophia or Sebastian then I will let Adam do what he wanted to do with you.”

 

………………………………….

 

Kris climbed into the driver’s seat looking over his shoulder at Sebastian sitting pressed against Adam’s side in the backseat. “You okay?”

“You didn’t hurt him, did you?”

“I didn’t put a finger on him.”

“He didn’t hurt me,” Sebastian said. “He was nice to me.”

“He took you away without our permission,” Adam said. “He kidnapped you.”

“He only wanted to get to know me,” Sebastian explained.

“He wanted to take you away from us,” Kris sighed.

“But…”

“Look, let’s just go home,” Adam sighed. “It’s been a long day. We can talk about all of this later.” Kris nodded his head before turning to start up the car.

“I am sorry,” Sebastian whispered into Adam’s chest. “I know I’ve hurt you.”

“That’s not important,” Adam whispered into Sebastian’s hair as he pulled him tighter to his chest.

“I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Adam whispered kissing the top of Sebastian’s head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	68. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 68

 

Flash forward 2032

 

Adam stood on the deck of the beach house and watched Sebastian running along the sand.

"What's he doing?" Kris asked as he came to stand beside Adam.

"Jogging," Adam answered. "Apparently he hasn't worked out all week.

"Do you think we should take him home now?" Kris asked as he watched Sebastian stop to look out at the ocean. "He's already missed five days of school."

"He can make that up," Adam answered keeping his eyes trained on Sebastian.

"We're going to have to get back to Elle and Jacob soon," Kris said. "It’s not fair that the three of us have been away from them for so long."

"They understand," Adam answered. "They knew we had to bring him here alone."

"But it's been five days, Adam," Kris said carefully. "We're going to have to take him back to LA at some point."

"Not today," Adam sighed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Adam..."

"Not today Kris," Adam sighed.

"Jackson isn't going to get him," Kris said. "Jackson won't be anywhere near him again. We’ve got the lawyers all over it.”

"But what if Sebastian wants him?" Adam asked finally looking at Kris.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"What if at the end of all of this he chooses Jackson?" Adam asked. "I mean the lawyers all said we've got the rights. He's ours, but what if he turns eighteen and decides he doesn't want anything to do with us? We could lose him forever."

"That's not going to happen," Kris answered. "You heard Sebastian. He didn't want to go to Mexico."

"But what does he want?" Adam asked looking back at Sebastian. "He's hardly said a word all week."

"He's dealing with it his own way," Kris answered. "He'll come to us when he's ready."

"And when is that going to be?" Adam asked.

"When he's ready," Kris repeated as he watched Sebastian began running again.

…………………………................

 

"Why can't I?" Elle pouted causing Leila to sigh.

"You know, I raised your Papa and Uncle Neil and they weren't this much hard work."

"But why can't I?" Elle repeated.

"Elle Lambert-Allen, you are not going to the mall with your friends," Leila answered. '"I don't care how much you beg."

"But It’s a big sale," Elle pouted. "There's like twenty-five percent off all shoes."

"Young lady I don't care if they're giving them away. You are not going to a mall alone at your age."

"And I thought you were my cool grandma," Elle sulked. "Now I don't"

"I don't need you to," Leila shrugged. "I have Jacob for that."

"I bet Mama would let me," Elle sulked.

"That doesn't work with me either."

"But..." Elle stopped at the sound of the front door being opened.

“Hello?"

"Sophia?" Elle asked excited. "Ha, I bet she'll let me go."

"It’s funny that you think your sister is in charge here." Leila remarked. "Were in the kitchen honey."

"Hey," Sophia smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late."

"I didn't know you were coming," Leila remarked.

"Yeah, Dad called me and asked if I would fly out for a few days," Sophia said putting down her bag.

"Apparently, Papa's having a little problem coming home."

"That boy just worries" Leila said.

"So how long are you here for?" Elle asked excitedly.

"Until Dad and Papa come home," Elle answered. "I'm here to let Grandma go home."

"So you're going to be in charge?" Elle smirked looking at Leila.

"Until Papa and Dad come back."

"So can I go to the mall?" Elle asked glancing at Leila.

"I don't know," Sophia shrugged. "I don't start looking after you until Grandma leaves tomorrow. It’s up to her until then."

Leila smirked as she looked at her youngest granddaughter. "Would you like to ask me again?"

"Forget it," Elle sighed walking away.

 

.........................................

 

"So I thought we go try surfing tomorrow," Adam said as he looking across the dinner table at Sebastian. "I heard two teens talking about the bitching waves. That’s a good thing, right?"

"I have no idea," Sebastian shrugged. "I don't like surfing."

"What about taking out a jet ski?" Adam asked. "You like that. Remember we did it when we went to Cabo, remember?"

"I remember, Papa," Sebastian smiled. "But I thought we could do something else tomorrow."

"What?" Adam asked quickly. "Anything you want. We’ll do it. Wont we Kris?"

"Why don't we let him tell us what he wants first," Kris laughed. "If It’s something to do with throwing myself from a high height then I’m out."

"You want to go bungee jumping?" Adam asked. "We can do that. We can totally do that."

"Papa," Sebastian laughed putting down his fork. "There is no way I will be throwing myself off of anything. I was thinking more along the lines of going home. You know, we've been away for five days. I'm starting to miss everyone. I've never been away from them this long."

"You want to leave?" Adam frowned. "Like, go back to LA?"

"Well that's our home," Sebastian shrugged. "I really want to go home."

"He wants to go back to LA," Adam said looking at Kris. "He wants to go."

"He wants to go home," Kris said reaching out to take Adam's hand. "Didn't you hear him? He said he wants to go home. He's missing everyone,"

"What’s going on?" Sebastian frowned as he looked between his parents.

"Your Papa is a little worried," Kris explained. "He seems to think that if we go back to LA things aren't going to change."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked looking at Adam.

"I don't want you to go live with Jackson and Kelly," Adam blurted out. "Look I know you have some sort of connection with them. I guess I can understand that you feel like they're yours, but really... well they're not."

"Adam," Kris warned.

"No let me say this," Adam said holding his hand out to stop Kris from talking. "If I don't say this now It’s going to eat me up until I explode."

"I really have no idea what’s going on here," Sebastian admitted.

"I want to ask you something," Adam said looking at Sebastian. “I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay," Sebastian shrugged. "What?"

"Do you love Jackson more than me?"

"Adam," Kris snapped. "What kind of question is that?"

"I can answer it," Sebastian said looking at Kris.

"Forget it," Adam said shaking his head. "I don't want to know now."

"I still want to tell you," Sebastian said leaning back on his chair. "You might want to hear it."

"Okay," Adam breathed out.

"So your question was if I loved Jackson more than you," Sebastian said causing Adam to nod.

"Do you remember when I was about six and I had some sort of stomach bug?" Sebastian asked. "You were in the middle of your tour, and you were in Ohio or something."

"Chicago," Adam corrected.

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled. "And you called up and I cried to you on the phone because I had been sick all day. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded. "It broke my heart to hear you cry."

"And do you remember what you did next?" Sebastian asked sitting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah," Adam smiled at the memory.

"You flew all the way back home and climbed into bed beside me," Sebastian said. "You lay awake all night with me and stroked my hair, and then you flew back out the next morning to do your show."

"I remember," Adam smiled.

"We love each other, Papa," Sebastian said. "You did that for me without even thinking about it. That’s something Jackson would never have done. He couldn't even put down the coke to bond with me."

"But you wanted to bond with him?" Kris asked. "You wanted to get to know him?"

"I did," Sebastian admitted honestly. "I wanted to know if I was missing anything, and I guess at the start I thought I was."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked as he watched Sebastian move to sit back down on his seat.

"I was the only kid," Sebastian said. "I went to his house and there was no Elle demanding one of you to listen to her, or Jacob wanting one of you to solve a problem for him. Jackson listened to me. He let me go on about my plans for the future and he agreed with me. He was there any time I needed him to be,"

"And you think me and your Papa aren't?" Kris asked carefully.

"It’s not that," Sebastian sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. I know if I asked both of you to talk to me, or spend time with me then you would. Jackson seemed to be right there whenever I went."

"I get that," Adam said. "He's your biological dad, and you were curious. I guess you both have a lot in common. He probably likes things that me and your Dad don't like."

"He seemed to be exactly like me," Sebastian admitted. "Everything I liked he was so into too, but I realized after a while he was only saying that. He wasn't really interested in boxing or anything else. He was just saying that to keep me coming back."

"Look," Adam said reaching across the table to take Sebastian's hand. "If you want to keep in contact with him, then I guess that's something your Dad and I will have to discuss, but I really don't think I would be happy with you visiting him. I don't trust him with you."

“Papa," Sebastian said squeezing Adam’s hand. "I don't want to see him again. There's no point. He's not my Dad."

"What about your Mom?" Kris asked. "Do you have any intentions to contact her?"

“Jackson told me when we got to Mexico we could call her," Sebastian answered. "He said the three of us could be a family."

"And what about Sophia?" Adam asked.

"He never really talked about her much," Sebastian answered. "He said when she was born he was too young to really think of her as his. It wasn’t until I was born did he realize what he was giving up. He said he saw you guys at the hospital that night. The night you came to get me."

"I fell in love with you that night," Adam smiled. "I was so scared at first. I thought a third child would be too much for us, but when i saw you there in the middle of the nursery surrounded by girls, I knew we were taking you home. I couldn't have left without you. That night you became ours."

"And that’s the night that Jackson and Kelly lost all of their rights," Sebastian said. "I belonged to them and they gave me away. You guys came and took one look at me and couldn't walk away. It proves I'm yours. I'm where I was supposed to be."

"I'm glad you think like that," Kris smiled.

"Me too," Adam agreed. "Because I didn't mean a word I said about letting you see Jackson. I would have fought him all the way."

"Because I'm yours," Sebastian smiled.

 

..............................

 

Gabe tapped his fingertips on the steering wheel as he watched Jacob walked towards his car with a large box in his hand. "What have you got now?" Gabe sighed climbing out of the car to help Jacob.

"Material for a dress," Jacob explained. "I'm making something for Lucy's sister's wedding."

"I have no idea who Lucy or her sister is," Gabe shrugged.

"Lucy is in my sewing class," Jacob sighed. "I told you all of this last week. She was the one that couldn't sew the buttons onto the shirt on time."

"The one that cried over your silk shirt?" Gabe asked causing Jacob to nod. "I thought you hated her. I thought you said she was a snot nose bitch who forced you to throw out a perfectly good shirt."

"And I meant every word of it, but she asked for my help," Jacob explained. "The poor girl hasn't got a clue when it comes to fashion."

"So why is she at your college?"

"Her Mother was some sort of famous model or something," Jacob shrugged. "Anyway that’s not important. What’s important is that I'm designing a bridesmaid dress for a wedding party who is going to be featured in one of the many magazines in American. Apparently the bride is marrying some famous rock star or something."

"So you designing this dress means you get your name in a magazine?" Gabe frowned.

"Exactly."

"But your name is in a magazine every week," Gabe frowned. "There was a picture of you shopping last week on the entertainment news."

"For being Adam Lambert's son," Jacob pointed out. "This is going to be for designing a fabulous dress. I'm going to be famous for my own talent."

"I see," Gabe smiled. "So when is the wedding?"

"Next Saturday."

"As in one week?" Gabe frowned.

"Apparently Lucy has been trying to do it herself for months," Jacob shrugged. "Her family don't know she’s clueless."

"But I thought we were going to spend time together today," Gabe complained. "I haven't seen you all week."

"We can still spend time together," Jacob smiled. "You can come back to my place and watch me sew."

"Wonderful," Gabe sighed as he started up the car.

 

 

...............................

 

"I’m sorry" Sophia smiled looking at Elle "I think you've confused me for someone who gives a crap."

"Please," Elle begged. "Carrie and Victoria are going."

"Again, why should I care?"

"Because I'm the only one not going."

"Why are you so desperate to go?" Sophia sighed. "I flew all the way from New York to spend time with you. Why are you so desperate to leave the moment I arrive?"

"Because..." Elle frowned as she looked at her big sister.

"I'm not going to let you go unless you tell me the real reason you what to go," Sophia shrugged.

"Fine," Elle sighed. "But you can't laugh at me."

"Okay," Sophia smiled. "Spill it."

"Carrie and Victoria's Moms are giving them Money to go and buy their first bra's," Elle mumbled. "And I wanted one too."

"For what?" Sophia laughed.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," Elle pouted.

"Okay, okay," Sophia smiled as she looked at Elle. "Are you sure you need a bra right now?"

"I'm going to be the only girl without one," Elle explained.

"I guess that is a big deal," Sophia sighed. "But you really can't go wandering around a mall on your own. You're too young for that."

"But Carrie and Victoria..."

"Okay, let’s get one thing straight," Sophia interrupted. "I don't care what Carrie and Victoria do. They could both become playboy bunnies for all I care. They don't belong to this family, but you do. And we don't let our little ones run around LA on their own. So don't ask to go again."

"Okay," Elle frowned looking down at her hands. "I guess I could get Papa to buy me one when he eventually comes home."

"Maybe not," Sophia smiled. "Maybe I could come to the mall with you."

"Really?" Elle asked surprised. "You would actually be seen out in public with me?"

"What?" Sophia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You used to say that I couldn't go anywhere with you because you didn't want to be seen out in

public with me," Elle explained.

"I did?" Sophia frowned causing Elle to nod. "Damn, I really was a bitch back then, wasn't I?"

"Pretty much," Elle nodded.

"Look," Sophia smiled. "Why don't we go to the mall and buy what you need, and then you and I can have a girly night in. We can watch movies or something."

"Really?"

"Stop acting so surprised," Sophia sighed. "I can be nice when I want to be."

"When?" Elle quizzed.

"Do you want the damn bra?"

"Yes."

"Then be quiet," Sophia ordered.

"Do you know you talk like a Mom?" Elle asked looking at Sophia.

"I am a Mom," Sophia remarked.

"So will I be like you when I become a Mom?"

"I guess," Sophia shrugged.

"Will I become a Mom at fifteen too?"

"Never ask Papa or Dad that question," Sophia said choking back at laugh.

"Does that mean no?" Elle asked causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

"I suggest you don't get pregnant at fifteen," Sophia answered. "Unless you want to kill Papa and Daddy."

"Okay," Elle nodded. "I'll remember that."

"You do that," Sophia remarked dryly.

 

 

....................................

 

 

"It’s nice here, isn't it?" Adam asked as he sat down on the sand beside Sebastian.

"We should go home, Papa," Sebastian said. "It’s not fair to the others that we've been here this long. You said it was only going to be a day or two."

"I guess I just like it here," Adam admitted. "Nothing to disturb us."

"I'm not going to go see Jackson again," Sebastian said. "If that's what you're worried about."

"It's silly I know," Adam sighed. "I just go so scared when I thought you had gone to Mexico. I don't want to feel that feeling again."

"I think you and I should start going to the gym again," Sebastian said. "You look like you're getting bit of a belly."

"Honey, I’ve been on the verge of tears all week," Adam sighed. "Don't push me over the edge."

"It could be our thing," Sebastian laughed. "Every day. Just you and me."

"I did have fun when we did it before," Adam smiled causing Sebastian to frown.

"You bitched to whole time."

"That was part of the fun." Adam smiled.

"Well we could do it again," Sebastian said.

"I'd like that," Adam smiled.

"Then It’s a deal," Sebastian said patting Adam’s shoulder as he stood up.

"You're a good boy," Adam said as he watched Sebastian walk towards the house.

"I learned everything I know from you," Sebastian smiled before walking into the house.

 

 

..................................

 

"Oh honey no," Sophia smiled as Elle held up a padded bra. "I buy you that and Papa will freak."

'But I want one that enhances my size," Elle said.

"You have no size," Sophia smirked. "Papa's are bigger than yours."

"Are you saying I have no breasts?" Elle pouted.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Sophia nodded. "Now how about this nice white one here?"

"But I wanted a red one," Elle said. "Red is sexy."

"And you're eleven," Sophia frowned. "You're not allowed to be sexy."

"When can I be sexy?"

"When Papa and Dad are too old to notice," Sophia answered before picking up a pink bra. "How about this?"

"Pink is too cute."

"You're allowed to be cute," Sophia shrugged putting the bra into the basket.

 

 

.............................................

 

"Dad?"

"I'm not sleeping," Kris said lifting his head up from the back of this sofa. "I was only resting my eyes."

"Relax," Sebastian laughed sitting beside him. "I'm not going to tell on you for napping during the day."

"Your Papa thinks I've been doing it too much lately," Kris said sitting up. "He keeps telling me I’m getting old."

"I think I've convinced Papa to go home tomorrow," Sebastian said.

"He just worries," Kris said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It’s hard not to when it involves one of your kids."

"We're going to start going to the gym again," Sebastian said. "I remember we enjoyed it the last time."

"I do remember your Papa did enjoy the complaining a lot," Kris smirked.

"I thought maybe you and I could do something too," Sebastian said. "You know, something that doesn't involve anyone else."

"I'd like that," Kris smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the Lakers games every week," Sebastian answered. "I know the tickets are expensive..."

"It's a deal," Kris smiled. "You and me and the Lakers every weekend sounds great."

"Really?" Sebastian asked surprised. "I know you've not watched a lot of sports over the past few years, but..."

"I'll book the tickets the moment we get home," Kris interrupted.

"Cool," Sebastian smiled.

 

...........................................

 

"So you promise we're going home first thing tomorrow morning?" Kris whispered as he looked across the bed at Adam.

"I feel better now," Adam admitted. "I believe him when he says he doesn't what to see Jackson anymore."

"I do too," Kris smiled. "I think we just have to spend more time with him. He's always been the quiet kid. We thought he didn't need us as much as the other, but this has shown us he probably needs our attention a little bit more."

"I'm going to the gym with him," Adam said.

"I know," Kris smiled.

"He's still just a little boy," Adam remarked. "We forgot that for a while there."

"We won't forget again," Kris whispered as he reached over to kiss his husband's cheek.

"They're all just kids really," Adam remarked. "They're our kids. That shouldn't stop once they become teenagers. They probably need us more now than they ever did."

"And Sebastian is going to get us," Kris said snuggling into Adam's side.

"We're good at this parenting thing, aren't we?" Adam said looking at Kris. "I thought for a while there that we had messed up, but we can't have these four great kids if we were such bad parents."

"I think we're doing a great job," Kris smiled as he snuggled into Adam's chest.

"I couldn't do it without you," Adam remarked. "They'd all be crazy if you weren't here."

"And they would be all plaid wearing football lovers if you weren't here," Kris remarked.

"Jacob in plaid?" Adam scoffed. "Please honey, the Lambert gene is far too strong to ever let that happen."

End of Flash Forward 2032


	69. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 69

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

"A bra?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?" Kris frowned.

"Apparently all her little friends have one," Sophia shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. "And apparently all her little friends are little whore."

"Whores?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's was demanding a push up bra," Sophia smirked.

"To push up what?" Adam laughed.

"This isn't funny," Kris snapped.

"What's your problem?" Sophia frowned.

"It turns out your Dad isn't so cool about the youngest Allen kid growing up," Adam explained. "Isn't that right baby?"

"Don't mock me," Kris snapped. "There were many times I could have laughed in your face for the way you acted when one of the kids showed any sign of growing up."

"Sensitive little thing, isn't he?" Sophia smiled.

"Just you wait," Kris warned. "Wait until your little boy decides he doesn't want to hold your hand or something. You'll see how much it stings."

"Specking of little boys, where is he?"

"Oh I left him in New York with Tye," Sophia answered. "They were going to some sort of convention. Something to do with Aliens or Vampires. Hell I don't know."

"Your kids a convention geek?" Adam laughed causing Sophia to frown. "Was that a little mean?"

"Just a bit," Kris frowned.

"I'm trying my best to make sure my little boy isn't the exact copy of his father, but it isn't working," Sophia sighed. "I come home every day and everyday they're either lying in front of the TV with wide eyes as some weird looking slimy thing is saving the world, or they're bent over the kitchen table building the slimy thing."

"So you are raising a geek?" Kris laughed.

"Nice," Adam laughed giving Kris a high five.

"You're both bad grandparents," Sophia said pointing a finger between Adam and Kris.

"As long as he's happy," Kris smiled.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "I wouldn't care what my kids were into as long as they were happy."

"Really?" Kris asked with a smirk.

"Yeah really?" Sophia added.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Kris shrugged.

"Talking of kids doing what they want," Sophia said. "What are you guys going to do about Sebastian?"

"What they air force thing?" Adam asked.

"Jacob says he's pretty determined he wants to do it," Sophia said.

"It is getting more and more likely that it's going to happen," Kris answered. "We're running out of things to change his mind."

"Plus telling him no leads to him trying to escape to Mexico with his real Dad," Adam remarked.

Sophia sighed as she looked between her parents. "I like to describe him as sperm donor."

"We haven't asked you what you feel about all of this," Kris remarked looking at Sophia.

"I met him in New York," Sophia said. "I was there the first time he approached Sebastian."

"Yeah Sebastian told us that at the beach house," Adam remarked. "But what are you feeling about it? Is there any way you would want to get to know your Dad?"

"I know him," Sophia shrugged looking at Kris.

"And what about Jackson?" Kris asked carefully.

"Like I said, sperm donor," Sophia answered. "As far as I'm concerned they helped you guys out when you were desperate to be parents. You guys are the ones who’s been there every day for us, not them."

"I'm glad you think like that," Adam smiled.

"Anyway, who the hell would put up with me?" Sophia asked. "I know very well that I hit the jackpot when it comes to parents. Other Dad's would have killed me long before now."

"I can't even argue with you," Kris shrugged.

 

......................

 

"What is that?" Gabe frowned as he walked into Jacob's bedroom.

"A hat," Jacob answered. "What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea," Gabe frowned. "How the hell is that a hat?"

"When the brides Mom heard I was designing the bridesmaid dress she asked if I could design a hat for her," Jacob explained. "She wanted something that would make her standout."

"And you thought a crab claw would work?" Gabe asked.

"It is not a crab claw," Jacob snapped.

"It looks like a crab claw," Gabe shrugged throwing himself down onto the bed.

"You have no fashion sense what so ever," Jacob snapped before turning back to the hat. "It looks nothing like a crap claw."

"Whatever," Gabe shrugged. "So are you ready?"

"For what?" Jacob asked keeping his back to his boyfriend.

"What do you mean for what?" Gabe asked annoyed. "Please tell me you haven't forgotten again?"

"Forgotten what?" Jacob asked finally turning to look at Gabe.

"Lunch, Gabe answered." With Taylor and his new girlfriend. you promised you would come."

"Oh yeah," Jacob frowned. "I forgot that was today."

"I called you last night and you said you remembered," Gabe sighed.

"It slipped my mind," Jacob said. "I've been up half the night working on this damn hat. It has to be finished before tomorrow morning."

"One hour," Gabe sighed. "That's all I wanted. I've hardly seen you this week, and the week before was the same. In fact since you started college you haven't been around as much."

"I've been trying to get used to college," Jacob explained. "It’s not like high school, you know. There's like twice the work."

"And you used to do the work at my house," Gabe said. "I mean, I'm lucky I get a goodnight phone call these days."

"Sometimes I fall asleep while working," Jacob tried to explain.

"I worry," Gabe sighed. "I don't want us to become one of those couples."

"What couples?" Jacob frowned turning back to the hat.

"The kind that suddenly realize they have nothing in common," Gabe said moving to stand behind Jacob. "I know you're at college and meeting new and interesting people, but I don't want you to forget the ones you've left behind."

Sebastian turned to look at his boyfriend. "Did you seriously say I was going to forget about you?"

"It feels like that sometimes," Gabe shrugged shyly.

"You are so stupid," Jacob smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gabe's to pull him in for a hug. "I'm not forgetting you."

"It just feels like we're drifting apart," Gabe admitted into Jacob's shoulder.

"Maybe an hour away from the hat would be good," Jacob said kissing the side of Gabe's head. "Let me get changed and we can go meet Taylor's new girlfriend."

"Really?" Gabe smiled.

"But then it's right back here to finish the hat," Jacob said. "You can stay and watch."

"Or watch a game with Seb," Gabe shrugged causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

 

..................................

 

"Well, what do you think?" Elle asked as she walked into the living room standing in front of Kris.

"What am I looking at?" Kris asked looking Elle up and down.

"My breasts," Elle said pointing to her chest.

"Adam," Kris yelled causing Elle to jump back.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Elle frowned. "Don't you like them?"

"Adam," Kris repeated louder.

"What are you screaming at?" Adam asked rushing into the living room.

"Talk to your daughter," Kris said standing up and walking out of the living room.

Adam frowned as he turned to look Elle. "What's his... oh my god."

"What do you think?" Elle smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell did you get those, young lady?" Adam demanded pointing at Elle's very full bra.

"It's a push up bra," Elle smiled proudly. "Do you like them?"

"Excuse me," Adam smiled as he took a step forward towards Elle. "What exactly are they pushing up?"

"My breasts," Elle answered.

"What breasts?" Adam asked confused. "What..."

"I think they look great," Elle smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "They really suit my body shape."

Adam raised an eyebrow as he took another step forward. "Can I?" Adam reached forward to pull the neck of Elle's top towards him. "Are those your socks?" he asked pulling out the material from Elle's bra.

"Don't do that," Elle pouted. "It took me forever to get the right shape."

"Why are you stuffing your bra with socks?" Adam asked with a sigh.

"Because the tissue didn't sit right," Elle answered.

"Okay," Adam sighed sitting down. "You and I have to have a talk, little lady."

"Are you going to show me how to stuff properly?" Elle asked sitting down next to Adam on the sofa. "I've saw the pictures of you in drag. Your breasts always looked really natural."

"That's because I never stuffed," Adam said annoyed. "That was all me."

"Really?"

"Okay," Adam sighed pulling out the other sock from Elle's bra. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Elle asked fixing her bra.

"First, you really need a filter," Adam said. "You can't just walk into a room and ask your Daddy if your breasts look good or not. That could kill your Daddy."

"But who else am I going to ask?" Elle frowned. "You were busy."

"You don't ask anyone that" Adam said. "You’re a little girl. You don't have breasts."

"And that's why I used the socks, Elle explained." The bra looks silly without it."

"Seriously," Adam sighed rubbing his forehead. "Get a filter."

"What does that even mean?" Elle frowned.

"How can you be so like me without my DNA?" Adam mused looking at his youngest daughter.

"I like being like you," Elle announced. "Uncle Brad says it will help when I'm a big singer."

"Not the point right now," Adam said.

"So what is your point?" Elle asked. "You're sort of rambling now."

"You don't stuff your bras," Adam answered. "That's my first point."

"And your second?"

"Stop being in such a hurry to grow up," Adam answered. "Your me and Daddy's last kid. Can't you stay a kid as long as possible? You seem to be in rush to grow up."

"But I'm in junior high now," Elle explained. "All the other girls are like this. Molly Freeman has already got her nipples pierced."

"You even think about it and I will lock you in your room until I'm dead," Adam warned.

"Molly Freeman doesn't need to stuff her bra," Elle sighed. "I really wish I had breasts."

"Seriously," Adam sighed. "Filter."

"But didn't you wish you were different when you were my age?" Elle asked snuggling into Adam's side.

"I did," Adam admitted. "When I was your age I wanted to change a lot."

"Like what?"

Adam sighed as he wrapped his arm around Elle's waist to pull her closer to him. "Everything."

"Everything?" Elle frowned. "Why?"

"Well if you want the truth baby I really wasn't too happy about the way I looked."

"But you're beautiful," Elle remarked looking up at Adam.

"I didn't think so when I was young," Adam sighed. "I felt fat and ugly. I hated the color of my hair, and I had all these freckles covering my face."

"I bet you were pretty," Elle smiled.

"It would have been nice to have someone like you around to tell me that," Adam smiled. "I was always doing things to cover my looks. I was either dressing up or wearing clothes that covered my body. I was never proud of myself."

"So what changed?" Elle asked.

"I found makeup when I was about twenty-two," Adam answered. "That helped a lot for a few years, but I was still hiding. I guess I never felt truly comfortable with myself until I met your Daddy."

"What did he do?" Elle frowned.

"He was the first person to tell me I was beautiful and I believed them," Adam asked quietly. "Other people had told me before, whenever you Dad says it he really means it. You can see it from the way he looks at you. He gave me a lot of confidence."

"So I'm going to have to wait to find someone to love me before hearing I'm beautiful?" Elle frowned.

"No," Adam answered shaking his head. "Because you already know you're the most beautiful girl in the world. My parents never told me I was beautiful, because... well I was a boy, and I guess they thought boys didn't need to hear that, but I want you to know you are gorgeous. Everything about you is perfect, and you don't need socks and push up bras to be like the other girls. You should never compete with other girls, because you're too special to be compared to anyone. Do you understand?"

"I would still like breasts," Elle sighed. "All the boys at school seem to notice the girls with breasts."

"You don't want a boy like that though," Adam remarked. "There's a boy at your school who probably notices you every day, but he is too scared to approach you because he thinks you're too good for him. You just wait for that boy to come along, and you don't bother with the silly boys. You're too special to just have any boy like you. You need a special boy too."

"And when he comes will you and Daddy beat him up?" Elle asked looking up at Adam.

"No," Adam laughed. "If he's special enough for you, you're Daddy and I will be very nice to him"

"Just like you're nice to Gabe?" Elle asked.

"Exactly," Adam smiled. "So you just wait for a special boy like Gabe to come along."

"I think I will," Elle smiled as she cuddled into Adam's chest. "I just hope my boy isn't gay though."

 

.........................

 

Jacob checked his watch once more time before looking back at Taylor's new girlfriend Susie. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I was asking if you designed the top you're wearing," Susie smiled.

"This is a McQueen original." Jacob answered looking down at his top. "His fall 2009 collection."

"McQueen the actor?" Susie asked with a frown. "I didn't know he designed clothes."

"Please tell me you're joking," Jacob sighed. "Please tell me you are."

"There was a designer called McQueen too," Gabe explained. "He was pretty popular years ago."

"Was popular?" Jacob frowned.

"So did anyone see the big fight the other day?" Taylor asked.

"I missed it," Gabe sighed looking at Jacob.

"He had to help me move a bridesmaid dress," Jacob explained.

"You did that instead of watching the fight?" Taylor smirked. "This was the biggest fight of the year."

"If he hadn't have helped me with the dress then he would have been in the biggest fight of the year," Jacob smirked causing Taylor to laugh.

"I didn't realize how whipped you had become," Taylor laughed harder.

"Whatever," Gabe sighed. "I'll defiantly be watching the one next week."

"Next Saturday," Taylor smiled. "Can't wait. Are we still having it at your house?"

"Yeah," Gabe smiled. "I've already got the drinks in."

"Next Saturday?" Jacob frowned. "You can't next Saturday."

"Why?" Gabe frowned.

"We've got Becky Anderson's party that night," Jacob answered.

"And who the hell is Becky Anderson?" Gabe asked annoyed.

"Seriously?" Jacob asked. "Do you never listen to me?"

"I have no idea who she is," Gabe shrugged.

"She's in my art class," Jacob answered. "The one with the model boyfriend. I told you all of this last week. She's having a party to celebrate her boyfriend getting a Teen Vogue cover shoot. We all have to dress up as our favorite star."

"It's fancy dress?" Taylor laughed.

"We're going as Liz Taylor and Richard Burton from the Celopata film," Jacob smiled causing Taylor to laugh again.

"Like hell I am," Gabe snapped.

"You already agreed to it," Jacob snapped back.

"When?"

"Last week when I called you about it," Jacob answered. "I asked and you said whatever."

"You really have to get pictures of that," Taylor laughed. "Lots of them."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?' Gabe asked standing up.

"Whatever," Jacob shrugged standing up and following Gabe to the corner of the diner. What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing?' Jacob asked looking around confused.

"You're embarrassing me," Gabe whispered.

"How am I embarrassing you?" Jacob asked confused.

"Telling them I'm going to dress up," Gabe whispered. "I'm not doing it."

"But you already agreed," Jacob hissed. "I've already made your costume."

"Well It’s obvious that I wasn't listening to you when you were telling me," Gabe said.

"Oh really?" Jacob asked. "And do you do that often?"

"That's not the point right now," Gabe snapped. "This is exactly what I was talking about earlier. You just go and do things and expect me to follow. I'm not your little lap dog, you know."

"We are not having this conversation right now," Jacob snapped. "Let's just wrap this up. I have to get home and finish the hat."

"No," Gabe said folding his arms across his chest. "We're not leaving. I'm having fun with my friend and I want to stay."

"I told you I have to get back," Jacob sighed. "Just do as you're told."

"Excuse me?" Gabe frowned. "Did you just tell me to do as I was told?"

"Gabe please," Jacob sighed. "I don't have time to argue with you."

"I think you should go," Gabe said.

"What?"

"It's clear that you're not having fun with us so why don't you just go," Gabe said.

"But..."

"Seriously Jacob," Gabe sighed. "Just go and finish your stupid hat."

"Fine," Jacob said "I'll just go say goodbye to Taylor and Susie."

"Don't bother," Gabe said standing in front of Jacob. "I'll tell them you had to go."

"If this is what you want," Jacob said.

"It is," Gabe nodded. "I want you to go."

"I guess I'll see you later then," Jacob said reaching in to kiss Gabe's cheek only to have him pull back.

"Why don't you call me when you have time for me," Gabe said turning and walking away.

"Gabe," Jacob frowned.

"I'll see you, Jacob," Gabe said before walking away leaving Jacob to watch him go.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	70. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 70

 

 

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

"What's she doing now?" Kris whispered as he poked his head around the living room door.

"Looking at herself in the mirror," Adam whispered back as he stood behind Kris.

"Why?"

"I think our daughter might have some image issues," Adam whispered.

"Image what?"

"Issues," Adam whispered. "I think she thinks she's ugly."

"Don't be so stupid," Kris hissed. "She's gorgeous."

"I know that and you know that, but I don't think she does," Adam whispered. "That's what the whole breast thing was about yesterday."

"Don't," Kris warned. "I'm doing my best to forget all about that."

"She wants to look like the other girls in her school," Adam explained. "I can understand it really. I wanted the same thing when I was in middle school."

"You wanted to look like all the girls when you were in middle school?" Kris asked with a smirk.

"You think you're so funny,” Adam whispered before moving away from the living room door to go into the kitchen.

"So what are you talking about?" Kris asked following Adam in.

"I had image issues too growing up," Adam answered grabbing himself a cup of coffee. "I hated the way I looked."

"Which I still don't get," Kris shrugged. "You were a gorgeous teenager. I've told you before I would have had a crush on you if we were at the same high school."

"And I told you before that I didn't believe you," Adam said handing Kris a cup of coffee.

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth," Kris shrugged. "So what are we going to do about Elle? We can't let her keep thinking she's ugly. No kid of mine is ugly."

"All we have to do is wait," Adam said. "Wait and give her lots of praise. That's where my parents went wrong. They never once told me I was beautiful."

"Because you're a boy," Kris frowned.

"That's exactly it," Adam said pointing an accusing finger at his husband. "You think just because we're men we don't like to hear that we're beautiful. I bet you love hearing that about yourself."

"I couldn't care less," Kris shrugged.

"Well my sons are going to hear it from me," Adam said. "I don't care if you think it's not manly enough. I'm not raising my sons to be manly."

"I can see that," Kris frowned as he looked at the kitchen door where Jacob stood wearing a dress. "What are you doing?"

"Oh my god that is amazing," Adam gushed as he raced over to examine the dress. "Is this your own?"

"Please god don't let it be his own," Kris pleaded as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Once the other bridesmaid saw the dress I made she wanted me to make her one too," Jacob smiled. "Luckily her and I wear the same size. So how does it look on the hips."

"Amazing," Adam answered with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah,' Kris smiled. "You look beautiful."

Adam looked at his husband with a raised eye brow. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I do," Kris smirked taking another sip of his coffee.

 

 

.......................................

 

 

"So I heard the bra thing didn't go so well," Sophia remarked as she took a seat next to Elle on her bed. "I think I heard Dad cry."

"Apparently Daddy doesn't like to think of his daughters with breasts," Elle remarked dryly causing Sophia to look down at herself.

"I don't think he had any worries with me then."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Elle asked turning to look at Sophia.

"Doesn't what bother me?"

"The fact that you have no breasts," Elle answered.

"Take that back," Sophia pouted. "I have breasts."

"Where?"

"They're there... somewhere," Sophia frowned looking down at herself.

"I hate that I don't have breasts," Elle sighed. "Kevin in school says I have two pancakes for breasts."

"Kevin in school will get his little butt kicked if he talks about your breasts again," Sophia snapped.

"He likes Lucy, because Lucy looks like she's sixteen," Elle said. "I look like I'm eleven."

"Because you are eleven," Sophia pointed out. "Anyway, when Lucy is thirty she will look like she's fifty while you will still look twenty-one. So I wouldn't worry about Lucy too much. You've got the Allen genes. All the Allen's look younger than they are. Look at Mama. That's who you're going to look like when you're older."

"You think?" Elle smiled.

"Of course," Sophia smiled. "You shouldn't worry about your looks Elle. Once you're a big star little girls will what to look just like you. You've got to start thinking like Pink and less like Britney."

"Actually I'd rather be Gaga," Elle explained causing Sophia to roll her eyes

"Maybe there is some Lambert genes in there somewhere too."

 

 

................................

 

 

"Is there something you want?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Jacob sitting beside him.

"I thought I would just sit with you for a while," Jacob shrugged. "Watch some TV."

"But this is football," Sebastian frowned.

"I can watch football," Jacob smiled. "So who's winning?"

"Do you even know who's playing?"

"Sure," Jacob said looking at the TV. "The blue team and the red team."

"Seriously," Sebastian laughed. "Haven't you got like a dress to sew or something?"

"Maybe I want to hang out with you," Jacob shrugged. "And I need a break from the sewing. I almost sliced my finger off."

"So why do you what to hang out with me?" Sebastian asked. "We don't hang out. Hell we don't even say hi if we saw each other in the halls at school."

"Maybe I want to change that," Jacob said quietly.

"Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Jacob frowned.

"With you there does."

"Maybe I want you to realize we're brothers," Jacob sighed.

Sebastian frowned as he turned off the TV. "I know that already. What's going on with you?"

"I could ask the same about you," Jacob said. "You were half way to Mexico last week, and I didn't know a thing about it. Do you know that Papa tells Uncle Neil almost everything. Even some of the things he doesn't tell Dad.

"I didn't know that," Sebastian sighed. "But thanks for telling me,'" he said turning the TV on again.

"I want us to be close," Jacob said taking the remote off of Sebastian to turn the TV off. "I want us to be like real brothers."

"We are real brothers," Sebastian said as he tried to take the remote again.

"I want us to be close."

"You’re exhausting," Sebastian sighed throwing his head back against the sofa.

"You told me that once, you know," Jacob remarked. "That we had to be close.

"When?" Sebastian frowned.

"When I came out," Jacob answered. "You were so pissed off because I hadn't told you first. You made me promise we would be close."

"I was a silly kid," Sebastian shrugged. "Trust me, we don't have to be close. We know we love each other, that's enough."

"But I want more," Jacob sighed.

"Why aren't you bothering Gabe tonight?" Sebastian sighed.

"He's not talking me to right now," Jacob answered. "But that's not the point. You and I have to be brothers again."

"Okay," Sebastian sighed rubbing his eyes. "Just tell me what to do to shut you up."

"I want us to hang out," Jacob smiled. "Be friends."

"Does this count?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's do something together," Jacob answered. "Tonight."

"I'm meeting the guys for a game of pool tonight," Sebastian said.

"Then I'll come," Jacob shrugged. "When are you leaving?"

"About twenty minutes," Sebastian shrugged.

"Make it thirty," Jacob said standing up. "I have to figure out what someone wears to play pool."

"But..."

"Thirty minutes," Jacob called out as he walked out of the living room.

"Well this isn't going to end well," Sebastian sighed as he turned on the TV again.

 

 

......................................

 

 

"Okay, get up," Sophia said marching into Adam and Kris's bedroom as they lay down together on the bed.

"What, why?" Adam asked confused.

"You two are going out," Sophia answered as she began pulling Kris's clothes out of the closet.

"Where are we going?"

"Jacob and Sebastian have just left to go play pool or something," Sophia answered.

"You let Sebastian leave the house alone?" Adam asked sitting up.

"Relax, he's with Jacob," Sophia sighed. "And me and Elle are going to have a girly night in. We're doing our nails and watching chick flicks while pigging out on candy and wearing face masks."

"Oh, what chick flicks?" Adam asked standing up from the bed.

"None for you," Sophia answered pushing Adam back down. "I want you to take my Dad out for the night. Take him dancing or to a hotel. I don't care as long as you're not back here until long after midnight."

"But the kids," Kris frowned.

"Will be fine with me," Sophia said. "I told Jacob to not let Sebastian out of his sight, and I told them both to be back before eleven."

"So you just want us to leave?" Adam frowned.

"That's what I'm telling you," Sophia nodded.

"But why?" Adam asked.

"You two have had a stressful week," Sophia answered. "And I'm only going to be here for another day or two. So why not take advantage of it while you can?"

"But..."

"Shut up Adam," Kris said pulling Adam from the bed. "Just get dressed."

"This feels wrong," Adam frowned looking at Sophia. "The last time you got us out of the house was when you were fourteen. You let half the school in and they got drunk."

"I'm going to be twenty-one soon," Sophia remarked dryly. "I have a kid of my own, and a home of my own. If I wanted to have a house party I would do it in my own place."

"I guess," Adam frowned as Sophia handed him an outfit. "You'll call us if Jacob and Sebastian doing come home for eleven."

"I'll call you one minute past."

"Then I guess it would be okay," Adam said turning to look at Kris standing already dressed.

"If you don't move I'm leaving without you," Kris said grabbing his car keys.

 

 

............................

 

 

"Look, why don't you just sit here and watch," Sebastian whispered as he walked into the pool hall.

"I thought we could be a team," Jacob said causing Sebastian to groan.

"Can't you just sit and watch?" Sebastian asked. "We sort of play for money."

"You don't think I can play, can you?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I really don't," Sebastian whispered. "These guys have been playing for years. This is all we could do at the gym if we weren't training. A lot of us have become experts. I don't want you to embarrass yourself."

"You think I'm going to embarrass myself?" Jacob asked.

"Or me," Sebastian mumbled.

"Just fix us up a table," Jacob said. "We'll play your two ugly friends first."

"But..."

"If we don't win you'll never have to suffer another night out with your big brother ever again," Jacob said shrugging off his jacket.

Sebastian looked across the table where Corey and Dean stood. "But those two are really good."

"What do you play for?"

"Twenty bucks a game."

"How much pocket money do you get?" Jacob frowned. "Do Dad and Papa know you do this?"

"See," Sebastian said throwing his hands in the air. "This is why I didn't want you to come."

"Relax," Jacob sighed. "I'm not going to tell on you or anything."

"One game," Sebastian said. "If we lose then you leave."

"I'll sit over there and watch for the rest of the night," Jacob said crossing his heart with his finger.

"I must be mad for accepting this," Sebastian sighed as he walked over to Corey and Dean

 

 

.............................

 

 

"Sophia?' Elle asked as Sophia took another handful of popcorn.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Elle asked quietly.

"Sure," Sophia shrugged.

"How do you kiss?"

"Kiss what?" Sophia asked looking at Elle.

"How do you kiss a boy?" Elle asked looking down at her hands.

"What do you what to know that for?" Sophia frowned.

"No reason really," Elle shrugged. "It’s just a question."

"Is there a boy you want to kiss?" Sophia asked gently.

"No," Elle scoffed.

"It would make sense," Sophia mused. "Is that the reason for the bra and the desperate need to grow up?"

"I just wanted to know," Elle frowned. "Forget I asked.

"If you want me to tell you then you're going to have to be honest with me," Sophia said turning off the TV. "Is there a boy?"

"Maybe," Elle mumbled.

"And he's in your school?"

"Yes," Elle nodded.

"What's his name?"

Elle sighed looking up at Sophia. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise," Sophia smiled.

"His name is Leo," Elle smiled. "He's from New York but he moved to LA during the summer."

"And you like him?" Sophia smiled.

"I think so," Elle answered.

"What's he like?" Sophia asked settling into the sofa. "Tell me what he looks like."

"He's tall," Elle answered settling down so that her head was on Sophia's shoulder. "Tall like Jacob, and he has really dark blonde hair. Some of it looks brown. He's got really light blue eyes and he's so funny. He does all these voices and he makes all the girls laugh."

"So all the girls like him?" Sophia asked causing Elle to nod her head. "Does he like all of the girls?"

"He's never said," Elle shrugged. "He's nice to everyone so I can't tell who his favorite is."

"Tell me more about him," Sophia said.

"Well he has a picture of Holly Harper on his locker wall," Elle sighed.

"Holly Harper?" Sophia frowned. "She's that big breasted Disney star, isn't she?"

"Exactly," Elle sighed.

"So that's the reason for the bra then," Elle remarked. "You thought if you had big breasts he would like you like he likes Holly Harper?"

"Well she has blonde hair just like I do," Elle shrugged. "I thought it would help."

"But what if he doesn't like Holly Harper for her big boobs?" Sophia asked. "What if he likes her because she's a good singer, have you thought of that?"

"No," Elle frowned. "Although he does know songs. I've heard him singing a few."

"Does he know you can sing?" Sophia asked causing Elle to shake her head. "Why not? Why haven't you told him?"

"I didn't want him to think I was silly for wanting to be a singer like Papa," Elle answered.

"You should tell him," Sophia said. "That might make you stand out more than some silly push up bra."

“You think? Elle asked looking up at Sophia.

"I'm convinced of it," Sophia smiled.

"Maybe I'll tell him then," Elle smiled. "Tomorrow in math class. We sit next to each other."

"And just be yourself," Sophia said. "You're pretty amazing just the way you are. I bet he would be impressed no matter what you say. All boys love girls when they're being real."

"Thanks Sophia," Elle smiled snuggling into Sophia sided. "I like having you as a big sister."

"Don't get all mushy on me now," Sophia warned. "I can still be mean to you if I wanted to."

"I think you're the best big sister ever," Elle smiled as she reached up to kiss Sophia's cheek.

"I guess you're not so bad yourself," Sophia sighed.

 

...................................

 

 

"What the hell?" Corey frowned as he watched Jacob bend over the pool table to pocket the black ball. "I thought you said he hadn't played before."

"I didn't think he had," Sebastian frowned. "Jacob?"

"Beginners luck," Jacob smiled holding out his hand. "I believe that's twenty bucks you own us."

"This is a con," Dean snapped. "You conned us."

"And you fell for it," Jacob smiled. "Now pay me."

"Never again," Corey signed handing over twenty bucks.

"I believe this belongs to you," Jacob smiled handing Sebastian the money. "Next brothers day out I get to pick the activity."

"Come here," Sebastian whispered pulling Jacob over to the edge of the table. "Explain yourself."

"Jack has one in his room." Jacob shrugged. "He showed me a few tricks."

"You mean Jack can play like this?" Sebastian whispered.

"He taught me everything I know," Jacob smiled.

"And he's a gym member," Sebastian smiled. "This is perfect."

"Why is it perfect?"

"There's a big tournament next week with all the guys at the gym," Sebastian explained. "I'm still looking for a partner."

"Like Jack will join in," Jacob laughed. "He hates all the guys at the gym."

"Why?" Sebastian frowned.

"Because you're mean to him," Jacob explained. "Anyway he's going to New York to see Wicked with his Dad's next week."

"Damn," Sebastian hissed. "I really needed to win that."

"Why?" Jacob frowned causing Sebastian to lean in.

"Promise to keep a secret?"

"Sure," Jacob shrugged.

"I mean it," Sebastian whispered. "This is like a brother’s secret."

"Okay," Jacob sighed.

"This tournament is pretty big," Sebastian whispered. "I've got a nine hundred resting on it."

"Seriously," Jacob snapped. "How much pocket money do you get?"

"Not enough to cover nine hundred," Sebastian whispered. "I really need to win."

"Why not ask Gabe?" Jacob said. "I know he can play."

"He's already picked Taylor," Sebastian said. "I asked him but he said no."

"You mean my pig head of a boyfriend picked his friend over my little brother?" Jacob frowned.

"Taylors a really good playing," Sebastian shrugged.

"You can't," Sebastian smiled. "You're not a member of the gym."

"The sign me up," Jacob said. "I'll be on your team."

"You would join the gym?" Sebastian frowned. "You know that would mean actually working out and sweating. You can't just joined and not do anything."

"I'll sweat for a week if it means I get to kick Gabe's ass at pool," Jacob smirked.

"What's going on with you two?" Sebastian frowned. "He was in a bitch of a mood all day at the gym."

"He's an ass," Jacob shrugged causing Sebastian to nod his head.

"That's what he said about you."

"He said...'

"Come on," Sebastian smiled. "Let's go get you a gym membership."'

"He actually called me an ass?" Jacob complained as Sebastian pulled him out of the pool all.

 

 

...............................

 

 

"So we're not at a hotel," Adam frowned as he looked outside a bar.

"You don't know where we are?" Adam asked climbing out of the car.

"At a bar," Kris said pointing at the sign.

"This used to be Harvey's bar," Adam said taking Kris's hand to walk towards the shop. "Remember all the Idol's used to come here when one of us got kicked off."

"Oh yeah," Kris smiled as he finally recognized the place. "It's changed."

"I think it's a sports bar now," Adam sighed. "I drove by it earlier today when I went to get us milk."

"Man this place used to be filled with memories," Kris sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Still is," Adam smiled leaning against the wall next to Kris. "See that street light over there?" he asked pointing across the street.

"Yeah,"

"That's where you were standing when I saw you with Katy that night of the top thirty-six party. I was with Alisan and you put your coat over Katy's shoulders and I fell in love."

"Because I was being a gentleman," Kris laughed. "I remember."

"And down a bit is where I rubbed your back while you threw up after too much drinking when Matt got voted off," Adam smiled. "You cried that night. Kept saying it should have been you."

"Oddly enough I don't remember that," Kris frowned.

"I fell in love with you a little more that night too," Adam smiled. "I knew it was real love that night because I watched you throw up and I still wanted to fuck you."

"Nice," Kris laughed.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I thought you were the most beautiful man back then," Adam admitted quietly' "And I still think you are now."

"Are you trying to prove a point?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to tell you that even after twenty-three years together I still think you're beautiful."

Kris smiled as he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. "I guess hearing you're beautiful isn't such a bad thing to hear after all."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Adam silted as he reached in to capture Kris's lips with his own.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	71. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 71

 

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

 

"Have you seen Gabe around lately?" Kris asked as he stood at his bedroom window watching Jacob and Jack laying out on the sun loungers.  
"Not for a few days," Adam answered as he wiped away his eye liner from his eyes. "He's probably working."  
"I think him and Jacob might be fighting," Kris said looking down at Jacob. "And did you hear him and Sebastian are going some pool tournament?"  
"Now that's something to worry about," Adam remarked. "Those two in any kind of sport together."  
"Sebastian says Jacob's actually pretty good," Kris remarked." Apparently Jack's Dads have some sort of fancy game room in their house."  
"Have you actually met these men?" Adam frowned as he reapplied his eye liner. "I've heard all about them, but I've never met them. Isn't that weird? I mean, Jack's over here practically every day now."  
"Jacob says they're pretty camp," Kris smirked watched out of the window. "Camper that Brad."  
"Oh this I've got to see," Adam laughed. "We should invite them over for drinks. Invite Brad while we're at it."  
"And scare away the only male friend our kid has?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe Jack's dads should remain a mystery."  
"So how do I look?" Adam asked as he turned to look at his husband.  
"You look like you," Kris shrugged turning back to the mirror.  
"Hey," Adam frowned." Didn't we have a talk about the beautiful thing?"  
Kris sighed as he turned from the window to look at Adam again. "You look beautiful, but you always look beautiful. So you just being you is beautiful."  
"That's a very nice save," Adam smirked. "But I was actually talking about my new eyeliner. I'm using a different  
brand."  
"Cool," Kris smiled.  
"I felt like I was maybe too old for wearing eyeliner," Adam shrugged looking back at the mirror. This one is a little lighter than the usual one I wear."  
"It’s really cool honey," Kris smiled watching Sebastian. "Maybe I should give Gabe a call."  
"Maybe I'm too old to wear eyeliner at all," Adam mused looking at himself in the mirror.  
"I'm going to call Gabe," Kris whispered as he bent down to kiss the top of Adam's head before walking to the bedroom door.  
"Like you care what I look like," Adam sighed to himself before wiping off the eyeliner  
"Adam?" Kris said poking his head around the bedroom door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Put your eyeliner back on," Kris smiled. "I'll let you know when I think you're too old to wear it."  
"Ah you were listening," Adam gushed.  
"I couldn't not," Kris shrugged causing Adam to smile. "You're big loud voice travels."  
"Hey," Adam pouted as Kris disappeared back out of the bedroom again. 

 

........................................

 

"Well?" Sophia asked as Elle walked through the front door after school.  
"What?"  
"Did you talk to Leo?" Sophia asked as she followed Elle towards the kitchen.  
"Sort of," Elle shrugged.  
"What did you say?" Sophia smiled as Elle grabbed a class of water.  
"I asked him what the time was," Elle said before taking a drink.  
"And then what?"  
"That's it," Elle shrugged. "Should I have said something else?"  
"Well if you want him to like you before you're forty," Sophia shrugged.  
"Maybe tomorrow I could ask him what day it is," Elle said causing Sophia to shake her head.  
"Don't do that, please don't do that," Sophia begged. "You don't want him to think you're crazy, do you?"  
"What am I supposed to say?" Elle frowned.  
"Flirt with him," Sophia sighed. "You do know how to flirt, don't you?"  
"Excuse me?" Adam asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Please tell me I didn't hear what I thought I heard."  
"Sophia said I need to flirt," Elle said looking up at her Papa.  
"I thought that's what she said," Adam sighed as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "Now please explain this to me."  
"I need to learn to flirt if I want Leo to like me," Elle explained causing Sophia to nod her head.  
"Explain it better," Adam said looking at Sophia.  
"She likes a boy in her class and I was giving her tips on how to flirt with him," Sophia explained. "She actually asked  
him what time it was today. It's so pre-school."  
"Uh huh," Adam nodded before standing up and backing away from the table towards the kitchen door. "Kris!"  
"Papa?" Elle frowned.  
"One minute honey," Adam smiled.  
"Kris," Adam repeated. "Get in here."  
"What?" Kris sighed walking down the stairs. "Why does this family have to yell?"  
"Elle likes a boy in her class," Adam said as Kris walked into the kitchen.  
"What the hell?" Kris yelled causing Elle to wince.  
"Uh huh," Adam nodded. "And our other daughter was teaching her how to flirt."  
"What?" Kris frowned turning to look at Sophia.  
"Oh don't freak out," Sophia sighed. "I'm giving her good advice."  
"My eleven-year-old is getting flirting tips from the girl who got pregnant at fifteen," Kris remarked dryly. "And you're asking me not to freak out?"  
"Exactly," Adam said standing behind Kris.  
"Yeah, that is actual a good point," Sophia frowned.  
"So who's going to teach me how to flirt?" Elle asked causing Adam and Kris to groan. 

 

...................................

 

"You should call him," Jack said causing Jacob to shake his head. "Why not?"  
"Because he started this."  
"Taylor said he saw him at the gym and he looks pretty miserable," Jack remarked. "Apparently this is the longest you two have been away from each other."  
"He started it," Jacob repeated.  
"So you're just going to sit and wait for him to break?" Jack frowned.  
"Exactly," Jacob nodded.  
"What if he doesn't break?" Jack frowned. "What happens then?"  
"He'll come running back," Jacob said. "When he knows he's in the wrong."  
"Taylor sort of made out that you were the one in the wrong," Jack remarked. "He sort of said you were bossing him around."  
"I was not," Jacob gasped. "I simple told him what I thought was right.""Maybe you should call him," Jack said again. "He's probably missing you."  
"I don't care," Jacob said folding his hands across his chest.  
"But you do," Jack pointed out. "Because you're missing him too."  
"I should go," Jacob said standing up. "I promised Sebastian we would practice. He really wants to win this thing."  
"So you're just going to avoid your boyfriend?" Jack asked.  
"Pretty much."  
"I hope It’s worth it," Jack sighed standing up. "I better go. My Dads have gotten tickets to a Madonna tribute concert."  
"That should be fun," Jacob smiled.  
"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," Jack frowned as he wiped the grass from his legs.  
"I'm never sarcastic when it comes to Madonna," Jacob remarked standing up. 

 

............................................

 

"So he's just hanging around with Jack?" Gabe asked as he pulled up outside of the gym.  
"Pretty much," Sebastian shrugged. "That or doing something with those stupid wedding outfits. I can't wait for this wedding to be over. He had me modelling a hat last night. I'm telling you, that's not good for a guy’s self-esteem."  
"Has he mentioned me?" Gabe asked carefully.  
"Not exactly," Sebastian shrugged. "He's been really busy."  
"What's he said?" Gabe sighed.  
"Something to do about not calling you because you started it," Sebastian answered. "I don't know, he was talking to Jack at the time."  
"I did not start it," Gabe sighed. "Ever since he started college he's been a completely different person. It's like I don't even know him anymore."  
"He seems to be more comfortable," Sebastian said looking at Gabe. "In high school he was so held back by other people. Now he's surrounded by people just like him."  
"And that's what I'm scared of," Gabe sighed. "His college is probably full of cute gay boys all desperate to get to know him."  
"I don't think my brother is like that," Sebastian frowned. "He's pretty loyal to you."  
"Until I start acting like an ass and push him away," Gabe sighed.  
"Why don't you just call him," Sebastian said. "I'm sure he's desperate to hear from you too."  
"I text him a few days ago and he didn't reply back," Gabe said. "I'm not going to embarrass myself again."  
"You know, you two are more complicated that a pair of woman," Sebastian remarked.  
"You'll understand what I mean when you and Mia have your first fight," Gabe remarked causing Sebastian to laugh. "What?"  
"Mia and I broke up weeks ago," Sebastian answered.  
"Why?"  
"She was a mean bitch," Sebastian answered.  
"And that's you just noticed?" Gabe scoffed. "You dated her for about eight months."  
"We might have had a friendly fight in the ring," Sebastian mumbled causing Gabe to raise an eyebrow.  
"You had a fight with a girl?"  
"I lost a fight with a girl," Sebastian sighed. "She beat the crap out of me."  
"Mia can beat you in a fight?" Gabe asked surprised.  
"I wasn't really hitting her," Sebastian sighed. "My Papa would have killed me if he heard I was hitting a girl. I just thought it was a friendly, but she hit me on the nose two seconds after the bell rang."  
"Damn," Gabe winced. "I guess you had to break up with her then."  
"Actually she broke up with me," Sebastian sighed. "Apparently Its not cool to be dating a guy you can beat up. She's dating that big mean looking boxer from the west gym. Anyway, It’s not like I have the time for a girlfriend at the moment. I've got too much drama to deal with at the moment anyway."  
"Yeah I heard about your Dad."  
"Jackson," Sebastian corrected.  
"What happened with all of that?" Gabe asked. "Jacob just said that you were curious."  
"I guess I was in a way," Sebastian shrugged. "I wanted to see what he was like. If I was like him."  
"And are you?" Gabe asked.  
"I look like him," Sebastian answered. "He showed me pictures of himself when he was my age, and I guess he's a bit of a sports nut."  
"What about your Mom?"  
"He's still with her," Sebastian answered. "She lives in Texas, but he cheats on her every chance he gets. Plus there was the little cocaine habit he's got."  
"I guess you're not like him then," Gabe shrugged.  
"Do you ever wonder about your parents?" Sebastian asked. "I mean, isn't it weird to think that they're somewhere living their lives and don't know a thing about you?"  
"I wonder about my Mom," Gabe admitted. "I mean, my Dad was never really a good father, but my Mom was always there for me. My brothers did everything to make my Dad proud, but I was happy enough to be with my Mom. I never wanted to join the football teams or become the best at something just so my Dad would pay attention to me. While he was out with my brothers' doing god knows what, I would be at home with my Mom. I guess that's why her not getting in contact with me hurts."  
"You think that being gay is that bad in her eyes that she can abandon you?" Sebastian asked.  
"I don't think my Mom cares if I'm gay or not," Gabe shrugged. "She probably knew I was gay before I did. I think she's just worried about what my Dad would do if she took my side."  
"Jacob said your Dad wasn't very nice to your Mom," Sebastian said carefully.  
"That's one way of putting it," Gabe sighed. "My Dad was pretty handy with his fists. I guess he still is. I think that's  
the reason I took up boxing. If you're six years-old and you see your Mom getting beaten into a corner enough times It makes you want to fight for her. "  
"So you would get into the ring and take out your anger to your Dad?" Sebastian asked causing Gabe to nod. "No  
wonder you're good. I don't know how I would cope if Papa or Dad beat each other."  
"I blame my mom too," Gabe admitted. "She's got a mouth. She could fight back."  
"Some people can't," Sebastian said.  
"I guess," Gabe sighed rubbing his eyes. "This is what makes not talking to Jacob even more difficult. He's all I've got when you think about it. I gave up everything to come to LA and be with him. I could be in Conway right now probably dating some girl and pretending to be happy with my family, but I chose him."  
"Have you told Jacob any of this?" Sebastian frowned.  
"I don't want him to feel guilty."  
"You should make him understand what you're feeling," Sebastian said. "And you're wrong you know."  
"About what?"  
"Jacob isn't all you've got," Sebastian answered. "We're all here for you when you need us. I know my Papa and Dad have been wondering why you haven't been at the house in the last few days."  
"I have got a few texts from your Papa."  
"So why not come to dinner tonight," Sebastian said. "Dad's making his famous chilli."  
"I don't want to be around Jacob," Gabe sighed. "I don't want to start a fight."  
"Jacob's going to be at some fitting to do with the wedding," Sebastian said. "Come to the house and hang out for a few hours."  
"Maybe," Gabe smiled. "I do like your Dad's chilli."  
"And right now you can come into the gym and get your ass kicked," Sebastian smirked causing Gabe to laugh.  
"Why? Is Mia in there?" 

 

...................................

 

"He said all of that?" Kris sighed as Sebastian set the dinner table.  
"I think he's afraid of losing Jacob," Sebastian shrugged.  
"And what's Jacob saying about all of this?" Adam asked.  
"He doesn't know what's going on inside Gabe's head," Sebastian answered. "Gabe doesn't want him to know.  
"The poor kid is suffering," Kris sighed.  
"Maybe we should talk to him," Adam said causing Sebastian to shake his head.  
"I think he's embarrassed."  
"You know this is all his Dad's fault," Adam said looking at Kris. "I should have hit him harder when I had the  
chance."  
"Okay Tyson," Kris said patting Adam's back as he passed him. "Let's just make tonight a nice quiet family dinner for Gabe. Make him feel like he's got a family with us."  
"I told him that," Sebastian shrugged. "I know we're not exactly a normal family, but I think we do pretty well."  
"I'm glad you think so," Adam smiled. "And normal is boring. I'd rather be weird."  
"And you are," Kris said rubbing Adam's back.  
"Papa?" Elle called out as she walked down the stairs.  
"Oh god what now?" Adam groaned to Kris.  
"In the kitchen, baby," Kris called out.  
"I've been thinking," Elle said as she walked into the kitchen. "What does everyone think about mice?"  
"Where?" Adam said jumping back.  
"No," Elle sighed. "I want mice. I was reading Leo's blog and he said he loves mice. He has lots of them. So I was thinking that if I had mice too It would be a good talking point."  
"I don't even know what to say to that," Kris admitted.  
"I do," Adam said. "No."  
"Papa," Elle whined.  
"You can pout all you want," Adam shrugged. "If you bring mice into this house then I won't be here."  
"Are you scared of mice?" Elle frowned.  
"Yes."  
"But you're a big man," Elle frowned. "They are only tiny little mice."  
"You're not going to shame me into getting mice," Adam shrugged.  
"Fine," Elle sighed. "I'll just be single forever."  
"That's even better," Adam smiled causing Elle to pout. 

 

...........................................

 

"So how's work?" Kris asked as he passed Gabe a glass of water.  
"Dirty," Gabe smiled. "They're letting me build a new front on a classic corvette next week"  
"And that's a good thing?" Adam frowned.  
"Totally, Gabe smiled.  
"Well eat up," Kris said putting Gabe's plate down in front of him. "I made your favorite."  
"It looks amazing," Gabe smiled licking his lips.  
"Where have you been?" Elle asked as she climbed into her seat.  
"I've been busy with work, honey," Gabe smiled.  
"What do you think about mice?" Elle asked causing Gabe to pull a confused face.  
"The answer is still no, Elle," Adam sighed.  
"But Gabe could keep them in his apartment," Elle pouted.  
"What's going on?" Gabe asked confused.  
"Elle has a little crush," Kris sighed.  
"Really?" Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow. "How long have I been away?"  
"Yes, there have been a lot of quick developments," Adam sighed. "His name is Leo."  
"And that's okay?" Gabe asked. "I mean, nothing bad has happened to little Leo yet?"  
"We're thinking It’s a one sided crush," Kris smirked looking at Elle.  
"So is Leo blind?" Gabe asked. "I mean he has seen you, right?"  
"He likes girls with big breasts," Elle explained causing Gabe to choke on his chilli.  
"Yes, Gabe," Adam nodded. "You heard her right."  
"Okay," Gabe nodded. "I can't say that's not disturbing." 

 

...................................

 

"I'm home," Jacob called out as he banged the front door closed.  
"I thought you said he was out all night," Gabe whispered as he sat up from the sofa.  
"I thought he was," Sebastian whispered back.  
"The fitting went better than expected," Jacob said walking into the living room. "I didn't even have to.... what are  
you doing here?"  
"I..."  
"He's here for dinner," Adam interrupted.  
"Your cars not in the drive," Jacob frowned looking Gabe up and down.  
"I borrowed one from the garage," Gabe said. "I'm repainting mine."  
"I should go," Jacob said. "I’ve got some studying to do."  
"Your dinners in the kitchen," Kris said.  
"I’ve got a paper due," Jacob said.  
"Then Gabe will heat it up and bring it up to you," Adam said causing Gabe to look at him.  
"I..."  
"He'll be up in a minute," Kris said causing Jacob to nod his head and walk away.  
"I don't think I should," Gabe said when Jacob was out of the room.  
"You know how to work the stove," Kris said pointing to the kitchen. "And don't come down until you two have made up."  
"Okay," Gabe breathed out as he stood up.  
"And be honest," Adam said. "Tell him what you're feeling.  
"Okay," Gabe breathed out again before walking out of the room. 

 

.................................

"Hey," Gabe said as he walked into Jacob's bedroom. "I brought you up some water too. It's pretty hot.""Just leave it on the side," Jacob said as he turned back to his desk. "I'll let It cool."  
"So that's the dresses done?" Gabe asked as he stood by Jacob's door.  
"I've got my jacket to make for the party on Saturday," Jacob said keeping his back to Gabe.  
"I cancelled the fight night," Gabe said causing Jacob to turn and look at him."You shouldn't have bothered," Jacob shrugged."I guess a night with your friends would be fun," Gabe said taking a step forward. "I haven't met half of them yet."  
"I mean you shouldn't have bothered because I'm taking Jack with me instead," Jacob said. "You can go to your fight."  
"But..."  
"I've already fitted him for his suit." Jacob said turning back to his desk. "Thanks for bring this up. Tell Dad I'll bring my plate down later."  
"Right," Gabe sighed. "I guess I'll see you later then."  
"Yeah," Jacob said keeping his back to Gabe.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	72. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 72

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

"This feels wrong," Jack sighed. "I shouldn't be here."

"Tough," Jacob said pushing Jack towards the entrance of the hall. "You agreed to this."

"I thought it was a silly house party somewhere," Jack sighed. "This isn't a house."

"Sure it is," Jacob smiled. "Its a very big house. Oh look there's Phillip and his boyfriend Niles."

"Niles?" Jack frowned.

"Hey there," Phillip smiled as he saw Jacob. "Original?"

"Something I knocked up," Jacob smiled before reaching in to kiss Phillips cheek.

"I love it," Niles smiled kissing Jacob's other cheek.

"I love this more," Phillip smiled as he looked Jack up and down. "You must be the famous Gabe we're already bored listening about."

"No I'm..." Jack froze as Phillip leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"No," Jacob laughed. "This isn't Gabe. This is my friend Jack, and he's very straight."

"You have a straight friend?" Nile asked giving Jack a look. "A straight boy friend?"

"He's cool," Jacob laughed. "He's got two gay Dads."

"You've got to excuse my boyfriend," Phillip laughed running his hand over Niles shoulder. "He didn't have the best of times with the teen boys in his high school."

"The made my life hell," Niles remarked. "Do you know what's inside a dumpster?"

"Trash?" Jack asked unsure.

"And much worse," Niles remarked flipping his hair. "So straight boy, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"And I bet she's a cute little blond cheerleader," Phillip smirked. "Straight boys are so predictable."

"Jack's a boxer," Jacob remarked. "He's training to go pro."

"Are all your straight boys fighters? Niles frowned. "First your brother then your boyfriend, and now the friend? Do you like the rough in men or what?"

"Come on," Jacob laughed looping his arm through Jack's. "I want to show my jacket off."

"And your friend," Phillip commented as followed Jacob into the hall.

 

...................................

 

"He's like a sad little puppy," Adam frowned as he watched Gabe and Sebastian sitting on the living room.

"Have they broken up?" Brad whispered as he peeked out under Adam's arm.

"I don't think so," Adam sighed. "Jacob won't talk about it, and Gabe only comes by when he knows Jacob won’t be here."

"Has there been an affair?" Brad asked causing Adam to look over his shoulder at him. "What?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Adam sighed. "They're teenagers."

"I've always thought your son was capable of cheating," Brad shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen.

"My son is not a cheater," Adam sighed following. "He's just been busy. Gabe just can’t get used to not having his boyfriend around all of the time."

"We should lock them in a room together until they're talking again," Brad remarked. "I saw that happen once."

"Yes, in that weird comedy movie we went to see last month," Adam sighed. "This is real life, Brad."

"I don't like real life," Brad shrugged. "I'll live in the movies."

"The older you get the weirder you get," Adam sighed shaking his head. "You want coffee?"

"Tea would be better."

"Brad stop pretending your British," Adam sighed.

"It's all got," Brad snapped. "My daughter is off in Boston training to become some sort of teacher, and my Son is in New York playing the happily married man. My art is all I've got so leave me alone."

"Sorry," Adam sighed as he sat a cup of coffee down in front of Brad. "I guess it must be hard for you at times. Having that big house all to yourself."

"And Cassidy is no help," Brad said. "He's far too busy with his precious business. Do you know he's trying to open up a factory in Spain?"

"He mentioned something about that," Adam nodded. "That sounds exciting."

"He'll be gone for three months," Brad sighed. "Three months of being on my own. No kids and no husband."

"I'm sure three months will pass quickly," Adam remarked.

"Three months," Brad sighed heavily. "Three months all alone. I will probably go crazy. I'll talk to myself. I'll talk to myself and then I'll answer myself. By the time three months are up I'll be a crazy old lady with cats talking to myself."

Adam sighed heavily as he watched Brad take a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"What won't be bad?" Kris asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll have ten cats," Brad sighed. "And I'll name them all Tye and Bo.”

"Why don't you move in with us," Adam blurted out.

"What?" Brad smiled.

"What?" Kris snapped. "Adam what the hell are  
you talking about?"

"Cassidy is going to Spain for three months," Adam explained.

"And?" Kris snapped.

"And Brad will be all alone," Adam mumbled looking down at his cup of coffee.

"Ah, you'll really let me move in?" Brad gushed.

"Adam," Kris warned.

Adam looked between his husband and best friend. "I..."

"You're the best," Brad gushed as he stood up to pull Adam into a hug.

"Seriously?" Kris mouthed as Adam wrapped his arms around Brad.

"Sorry," Adam mouthed back.

 

...................................

 

Jack frowned as he watched Jacob and Niles dance together. "They seem... close."

"They're very alike," Phillip smiled. "Niles is going to be a designer too."

"What about you?" Jack asked turning to look at Phillip.

"I'm doing a degree in set design," Phillip answered. "I plan to be on Broadway."

"So you're all like Jake?" Jack asked. "You're all..."

"Fabulous," Phillip answered. "Of course we are."

"I did realize Jacob could be so camp," Jack frowned watching Jacob dance.

"The gays getting camper when they're around his own," Phillip shrugged. "I'm sure Jacob's like that with Gabe."

"No," Jack laughed. "Gabe isn't camp. I'm more camp than Gabe. Gabe's a big... well he's a boxer."

"Like you," Phillip smiled as he looked Jack up and down.

"A little more manly than me," Jack laughed. "I can deal with all of this, but Gabe isn't interested in fashion or anything like that."

"He better get used to it," Phillip said looking at Jacob. "Jacob's going places."

"We all know that," Jack smiled. "Gabe knows that better than anyone."

"I really thought you were his boyfriend," Phillip smiled. "You both look suited for each other."

"I'm straight." Jack laughed.

"Are you sure?" Phillip smirked. "My gaydar is never been wrong."

"I’m pretty sure," Jack laughed.

"Okay," Phillip shrugged. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"Maybe it's my gay Dad's.," Jack shrugged. "Being raised by two men must leave you a little camp."

"I still think Jacob and you are more suited," Phillip shrugged taking a drink.

"You haven't met Gabe yet," Jack laughed.

"And by the way Jacob talks about him now I won't be meeting him," Phillip said causing Jack to frown.

 

....................................

 

"Have you said sorry?" Adam asked.

"For what?" Gabe frowned.

"Well what did you do?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea," Gabe frowned. "I haven't done anything unusual lately."

"What was your fight about?"

"What fight?" Gabe frowned.

"There must have been a fight," Adam pressed.

"I guess it started with him and the damn bridesmaid dress," Gabe shrugged. "He was constantly going on about it."

"And you got mad at that?" Adam asked.

"I don't think so," Gabe frowned. "That night we went out to meet Taylor's new girlfriend he was constantly looking at his watch."

"And that started a fight?"

"Not really," Gabe shrugged. "I just told him to go home and finish his sewing. It wasn't really much of a fight."

"Could it have been a fight to Jacob?" Adam asked carefully.

"Anything could have been a fight to Jacob," Gabe sighed. "He can fight with himself if he wanted to."

"Maybe you should say sorry though," Adam repeated. "I think saying sorry would end this."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I think Jacob's hurting just as much as you are," Adam answered. "I think you both want this to end. Saying sorry is the quickest way for you both to get back to talking again."

"I want us to get back together again," Gabe sighed. "I can't sleep when he's not talking to me. It’s like the world is mad at me."

"He is your world," Adam remarked. "Why don't you call him?"

"He's at his party with Jack."

"So wait here for him," Adam said. "Spend the night. I told him to be home by two anyway. You can sit up and wait on him."

Gabe nodded his head. "I think I will."

"Good," Adam said patting Gabe's knee before standing up. "I'll go grab you a pillow and blanket."

"Thanks Adam," Gabe smiled.

"Anytime," Adam winked.

 

...............................

 

"You're unbelievable," Kris snapped as he pulled off his shirt. "Three months?"

"He'll only sleep here," Adam said climbing into bed. "I mean he's still got work to go to."

"He'll be here when I wake up and here when I go to bed," Kris sighed. "He'll be here when I eat dinner. I'll be able to see him when I'm eating dinner,"

"It's only three months," Adam frowned.

"Three months," Kris groaned into her pillow.

"Daddy?" Elle asked knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah, honey? Kris said sitting up.

"Can we talk?" Elle asked walking into the room.

"What about?" Adam frowned. "Please let it be about your career."

"I wanted to talk to you about boys," Elle said climbing onto the bottom of the bed.

"Oh god," Adam and Kris groaned at the same time.

"Can we talk about boys?"

"Can we rewind to last month when none of this was happening with you?" Adam asked.

"Yes please," Kris nodded.

"I was talking to Uncle Brad," Elle began, "and he said that Papa was the best flirt ever, and that he knew how to talk to boys."

"I don't know anything," Adam groaned.

"I want to know how to attract boys," Elle said.

"Where is your filter?" Kris snapped. "Why weren't you born without a filter?"

"Can we please talk like adults?" Elle sighed.

"We can," Kris answered pointing between him and Adam.

"Look, if I don't get the talk for you then I’m going to go get it from the internet," Elle explained. "Where would you rather I get it from?"

"What talk?" Kris frowned.

"Yeah, haven't we already given you that talk?" Adam asked. "I'm sure we have."

"And I walked away confused as ever," Elle sighed. "When I told Sophia that I had to have a licence to date, she laughed at me."

"Yeah I guess that was wrong of us," Adam frowned. "Okay," he said sitting up. "What do you want to know?"

"Adam," Kris snapped.

"She's right," Adam said. "If we don't tell her now, then she will go get it from somewhere else."

"Oh god," Kris groaned.

"Okay, honey," Adam smiled softly. "Tell us what you want to know.

"Okay," Elle smiled crawling up the bed until she was in the middle of Adam and Kris. "First I want to know if I should kiss on the first date."

"Okay," Kris nodded rubbing his chest. "That's what a heart attack feels like."

"Honey, you're not allowed to date," Adam explained. "Not until you're much older."

"Then how am I going to win Leo?" Elle asked.

"Win Leo?" Kris frowned. "He's not a prize, you know."

"Listen," Elle sighed. "There are about ten girls in my school all fighting for his attention, if I don't start fighting I'm going to lose."

"Are you hearing this?" Kris asked looking at Adam. "This is our eleven-year-old talking."

"I can hear," Adam nodded leaning back against the headboard. "Maybe we should meet this Leo."

"You're not doing that," Elle laughed. "Sophia told me to never let you meet a boy I like. That will only lead to embarrassment."

"Sophia's too smart," Adam remarked dryly. "But I'm serious. You should invite Leo over for lunch. I bet the other girls at your school don't have Adam Lambert as a Papa."

"They better not," Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh.

 

.....................................

 

"So you had fun?" Jack asked as he walked Jacob to his front door.

"I did," Jacob smiled. "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to do it. I know it wasn't your thing."

"I actually had fun," Jack smiled. "Your friends are... pretty cool."

"So you didn't like them?" Jacob smirked.

"I liked them," Jack answered. "They were just... unusual."

"That's one way of describing them," Jacob smirked.

"You like them," Jack laughed. "I guess that's what's important."

"I wish Gabe was like you," Jacob sighed. "He just can't seem to get used to the idea that I’m meeting new people."

"Maybe Gabe just wants you to himself," Jack shrugged. "I mean it has been just the two of you for a long time."

"Well, he can't be a pig head about it all," Jacob shrugged. "I let him be with his friends. He only seems happy if I'm sitting at home waiting on him."

"So you're going to let him suffer?" Jack asked. "You're not going to let him off the hook?"

"Not until he says sorry," Jacob answered. "Until then I will continue having fun without him."

"What if he doesn't say sorry?" Jack asked as he leaned against the wall of the house.

"Then it's going to be a long summer," Jacob shrugged. "Anyway, enough about him. Tell me what your favorite part of the night was."

"I think I had a few," Jack laughed. "The outfits were cool."

"Weren't they?" Jacob smiled. "I haven't seen style like that since last year’s Grammys."

"I didn't understand half of what they said, but it was a good night," Jack smiled. "They're nice people."

"Well that's that then," Jacob smiled. "You will be escorting me to all of my parties."

"Oh really?" Jack laughed. "What am I? Some sort of hooker?"

"You just said you had fun," Jacob shrugged. "You'll have fun at the other parties."

"I guess," Jack laughed. "So it's almost two."

"I better get in," Jacob said moving towards the door. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but..." Jack paused as he looked at Jacob. "Wait..."

"What?" Jacob frowned as Jack walked towards him. "What..." Jacob froze as Jack leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

 

..............................

 

Jacob moved back pushing Jack towards the wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm..." Jack shook his head. "I don't know."

"Why did you kiss me?" Jacob snapped.

"I don't know," Jack stuttered.

"You don't know?"

"I wanted to," Jack frowned. "I guess I wanted to."

"I need to go," Jacob said moving back towards the front door.

"But..."

"I need to go," Jacob repeated.

"We should talk about this," Jack said moving forward.

"Don't," Jacob said holding up his hands to stop Jack moving forward. "Just go home."

"We should talk about this," Jack said.

"Goodnight, Jack," Jacob said before opening the front door.

"Don't hate me, Jacob," Jack pleaded.

"Goodnight," Jacob said before closing the door.

 

...............................

 

Jacob let out a deep breath before pushing himself away from the front door. He kicked off his shoes and tiptoed towards the living room where the small lamp was still on.

"You're home," Gabe said from the sofa causing Jacob to jump.

"You scared me," Jacob gasped holding his chest.

"Your Papa said I could stay here and wait for you," Gabe said.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Jacob said quietly as he watched Gabe stand up from the sofa. "Can we not do this right now?" Jacob sighed. "I'm really tired."

"I don't want to go another day without talking to you," Gabe blurted out as Jacob turned to walk away.

"I don't have the energy, Gabe," Jacob sighed turning to look at his boyfriend.

"Okay," Gabe nodded. "Then why don't we just go upstairs to your room."

"I don't...."

"We don't have to talk," Gabe interrupted as he moved to stand in front of Jacob. "Just let me hold you. I promise I won't do anything else." Jacob sighed as he watched his boyfriend. "Please."

"Okay," Jacob nodded. "You go up and I'll get a glass of water."

"Okay," Gabe smiled before walking up the stairs.

Jacob waited for Gabe to disappear up the stairs before taking his cell phone from his pocket.

(I'm sorry)

Jacob frowned as he looked down at the text just sent by Jack.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	73. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 73

Flash Forward 2032

Gabe rolled onto his back as he reached out to touch Jacob only to find the bed empty. He opened one eye to find Elle standing at the edge of the bed looking down at him

"Did you get permission to be in his bed?" Elle asked with her hands on her hips  
.  
"Morning," Gabe yawned. "Where's your brother?"

"He left about an hour ago," Elle answered.

"Where is he gone?" Gabe sat up looking around the floor for his t-shirt.

"Something about Phillip taking him shopping for a belt," Elle shrugged. "I wasn't really listening.

"Who's Phillip?"

"I really wasn't listening," Elle repeated. "I think he's one of his weird friends from college."

"Great," Gabe sighed. "Where's your Papa and Dad?"

"Still in bed," Elle answered. "I lay down on the sofa and rolled around the pillow and blanket to make it look like someone had slept in it. I didn't want you getting yelled at from Papa and Dad."

"Thanks Elle," Gabe smiled as he stood from the bed. "You're a good kid."

"I'm almost twelve," Elle pouted as she stormed out of the room.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Gabe sighed before slumping back down onto the bed.

.........................

"I knew he was gay," Phillip smirked a he flipped his hair back. "I saw it the second I saw his shoes. No straight boy would have those shoes."

"He's got two gay Dads," Jacob sighed. "He can't be gay."

"Don't you have two gay Dads?" Phillip quizzed as he pulled a jumper from the rack.

"But I was gay from birth," Jacob remarked. "I didn't wait until I hit eighteen and then announce it."

"Speaking of eighteen," Phillip smiled. "Isn't yours coming up soon?"

"Next month," Jacob answered. "Why?"

"You're going to celebrate, aren't you?" Phillip asked throwing the jumper back. "You can't let his day go by without doing something."

"I don't know what Gabe has planned," Jacob shrugged. "He always talked about going away for my eighteenth."

"How can you go away with someone you aren't even talking to?" Phillip frowned.

"We talked last night," Jacob frowned.

"And what did you say?" Phillip asked putting his hands on his hips. "Did he say sorry for being an ass?"

"No," Jacob frowned. "We just... well we didn't exactly talk, but we did sleep together."

"Sex doesn't mean anything," Phillip shrugged. "Niles and I can pause our fights just to have sex. Sex has nothing to do with your relationship."

"We didn't have sex," Jacob said shaking his head. "We just... well he asked to hold me."

"He wanted to cuddle?" Phillip asked with a raised eyebrow. "He really is quite pathetic, isn't he?"

"He's a gentleman," Jacob corrected. "I like that about him."

"You know what I think?" Phillip asked passing Jacob a hat.

"What?" Jacob sighed putting the hat back.

"I think he's ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" Jacob frowned.

"Ashamed of being gay," Phillip answered. "The boy has some serious issues."

"You don't even know him," Jacob frowned. "You've never met him."

"I don't need to meet a scared queen to know one," Phillip smirked. "I don't know why you're wasting your time worrying about him. It’s clear to anyone that takes the time to look, that the boy can't get down with who he really is."

"He's never shied away from being gay," Jacob frowned.

"Then why hasn't he met any of us yet?" Phillip asked. "I mean, you've been in college for almost three months now, and he hasn't even taken the time to meet your new friends."

"He's busy."

"He doesn't want to be seen out with a bunch of shrieking queens," Phillip remarked before grabbing a hat. "This one would be perfect for you."

"I think you're wrong," Jacob frowned as Phillip began to walk way.

"Just buy the hat, Jacob."

..........................................

"Who's coming?" Sebastian frowned as he stuffed another piece of apple into his mouth.

"Elle's little friend," Kris answered cleaning the table. "And don't choke. I don't have time to take you to the emergency room."

"Is Elle bringing a boy home?" Sebastian asked causing Kris to nod his head. "Have you and Papa lost your minds? Why is she allowed anywhere near boys?"

"Exactly," Kris sighed. "That's what I said, but your Papa insisted that it was cute."

"Is teenage pregnancy cute?" Sebastian frowned. "And Elle isn't even a teenager. She's eleven."

"Twelve soon," Elle announced as she walked into the room. “In eight days."

"Elle, you can't be serious about the whole boy thing?" Sebastian asked as he turned to look at his sister. You're too pretty for boys."

"What do you want me to do?" Elle frowned sitting down next to Sebastian. "Become a Librarian?"

"What?" Sebastian frowned.

"I think she means a lesbian," Kris smirked.

"Oh," Sebastian smirked before looking back at Elle. "Well yeah, that would be better."

"Well I don't want to be one of them," Elle shrugged. "I have enough books."

"Seriously? Sebastian asked turning to look at Kris. "You know, it’s always the dumb ones that get pregnant first."

"You're sister is not dumb," Kris said shaking his head. "She's just a little..."

"Blonde?" Sebastian suggested.

"Exactly," Kris smiled sitting next to Elle. "Now, what time is Leo coming at?"

"Two," Elle smiled. "I told him we could have lunch outside. Leo likes being outdoors better than inside."

"And what did you tell him was for lunch?" Kris smiled.

"Poison if he thinks he's touching my little sister," Sebastian said causing Elle to groan.

"Please tell me he's not going to be here?"

"This is his house too," Kris answered. "Of course he's going to be here."

"Actually I was going to meet up with Gabe for a game of pool." Sebastian moved to stand up only to have Kris pull him back down.

"I'll buy you your own pool table if you stay in for lunch," Kris whispered.

"But..."

"Your Papa and I can't beat up little boys," Kris whispered. "But you might get away with it."

"Fine," Sebastian sighed standing up. "I'll call Gabe and tell him to meet me here."

"Tell him to bring an extra pair of boxing gloves," Kris called out as Sebastian walked away.

"You're not funny, you know," Elle frowned. "I don't want any of your embarrassing me."

"When have I ever embarrassed you?" Kris asked with a smile.

"Yesterday at the supermarket when you held up the princess band aids in front of the group of girls and asked if I wanted these ones for my boo boos," Elle answered. "Those girls were at my school"

"It was either those or the train ones," Kris shrugged causing Elle to frown.

........................

"So we want Elle's little friend to be impressed?" Brad frowned as he watched Adam fix his hair in the mirror.

"Exactly," Adam nodded. "Apparently Leo is like the prince of the school. We want him to pick our little girl."

"So we're pimping out your youngest child?" Brad frowned. "Why does this all sound very wrong?"

"We're not pimping her out," Adam laughed. "We're just helping her out."

"By getting her a boyfriend?" Brad asked confused.

"Exactly."

"Okay, this really doesn't sound like you," Brad frowned. "Aren't you all Papa bear protecting his young? I mean you're still quizzing my son about his intentions after he knocks up your daughter and marries her. Why are you so calm about this one?"

"Elle's eleven," Adam answered looking at himself in the mirror. "I don't think getting pregnant is anything to worry about this early."

"But it might make her boy crazy," Brad remarked. "Bo went through a little of that when she was about ten. Every time I turned there was another nameless boy knocking our door asking if she was coming out. It got to the point I had to threaten a few."

"You threatened ten-year-old boys?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to know how?" Brad smirked.

"No," Adam answered quickly before turning to look at the mirror again.

.....................

Jacob pulled his car to a stop outside of Jack's house to see Jack sitting on the steps. "Get in."

"I didn't think you'd come," Jack admitted as he climbed into the passenger’s side.

"I only have a few minutes," Jacob admitted. "I'm meeting Niles to go over some designers with him."

"Thanks for meeting me," Jack said.

"Your text said you wanted to talk."

"I..." Jack sighed as he looked down at his hands on his lap. "I do want to talk to you, but I don't know what to say. I really don't know what the hell I was thinking of last night."

"You did something that I thought you would never do," Jacob said holding onto the steering wheel. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," Jack said quickly. "I don't want you to ever think that we're not friends. I just..."

"You kissed me," Jacob interrupted. "You're straight and you kissed me."

"I don't know what to say," Jack confessed.

"Are you straight?" Jacob asked confused. "I mean... well are you?"

"I thought I was," Jack sighed. "I've never liked a boy. I mean, I'm surrounded by naked boxers in the gym every day and I don't feel anything, but..."

"But what?" Jacob asked.

"But lately..." Jack sighed rubbing his eyes. "I don't know... I've been so confused lately."

"About what?" Jacob asked softly.

"About you," Jack confused turning his head away from Jacob. "You're probably the first real friend I've ever had, and lately I felt like we were getting closer. I've never had it easy with friends. I mean when the boys at school would find out I had two dads they would distance themselves from me. No one wanted to be hanging out with the gay kid. I'm not like other boys our age. I don't think it’s cool to talk about girl’s body parts, and I don't want to sit around all day watching sports. I guess have two Dad's has affected me. They're not like your Dad's. They can't pretend to like something just to please me. I've had to like what they like. Do you know what it's like to be a ten year old boy following Lady Gaga concerts around all summer?"

"Sounds like fun," Jacob said trying to make a joke.

"It's not," Jack sighed. "And when you go back to school and have to tell the class what you did for your summer vacation... well let’s just say that didn't go down well. I got my ass kicked pretty much every day after that."

"That doesn't explain why you kissed me," Jacob said. "I know school was tough for you. It was the same for me, but that doesn't excuse you for what you did."

"You're nice to me," Jack answered. "Nicer than anyone has ever been, and I guess I got confused."  
"So you're not gay?"

"I've never liked a boy in my life," Jack answered. "Until you."

"So you're gay for me?" Jacob asked confused.

"I guess," Jack shrugged.

"This is madness," Jacob sighed. "You've got a girlfriend."

"And she's great," Jack said. "I'm really lucky to have her going out with me, but... well she's not you."

"Jack," Jacob began as he rubbed his forehead, "you know I like you..."

"But," Jack sighed. "I know there's a but coming."

"But I'm with Gabe," Jacob continued. "'I’ve been with Gabe for a long time."

"But you're not happy with him," Jack said. "You said so yourself. He would never have gone to that party last night, but I did. I went with you and I had fun. I fit in with all your friends. You didn't have to worry about me embarrassing you. You know if you took Gabe to one of those things you would have to watch him all night."

"But I love Gabe," Jacob sighed.

"Even if he's not right for you?" Jack asked.

"I better go," Jacob said starting up the car. "I said I would pick Niles up at two."

"So that's it?" Jack asked. "We're not going to talk about this more?

"You can't kiss me again," Jacob said. "And you can't tell Gabe, I don't want you two fighting over this. You know he has a temper."

"Are you..." Jack turned to look at Jacob for the first time. "Are you still going to be my friend?"

"Of course," Jacob sighed. "You know you're probably the first real guy friend I've had too, but you have to really think about who you are. If you're gay or straight. You can't keep hiding forever."

"I know," Jack nodded. "And can I give you some advice?"

"Sure," Jacob shrugged.

"Maybe you should think too," Jack said causing Jacob to frown. "Think about whether you're with Gabe because It’s easy or because you really love him. You said so yourself. You've been together years, but you're not the same people you were when you were fourteen."

"I better go," Jacob sighed. "Niles will be waiting. I'll call you during the week."

"Okay," Jack nodded getting out of the car. "And again, I am sorry."

"Yeah," Jacob nodded before driving off.

 

...................................

"There he is," Brad whispered as he watched Leo climb out of his Mom's car.

"Should we go say hi to her?" Adam whispered peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Should we threaten her?" Kris asked for the sofa. "We could set Brad on her."

"Haha," Brad said rolling his eyes.

"Let’s just be polite," Adam said as he walked towards the living room door. "He might be a nice kid."

"I can't believe I’m going to say this," Kris sighed, "but I miss the crazy Adam."

"He was fun, wasn't he?" Brad smiled as he followed Adam and Kris out of the front door.

"Don't embarrass me," Elle whispered as she watched Kris and Adam approach the car.

"Don't be so dramatic," Brad laughed. "It’s their job to embarrass you."

"Hi there," Kris smiled as a woman in her thirties climbed out of the car. "I'm Kris, and this is my husband Adam."  
"Hi I'm Carol," the blonde said giving a slight wave.

"And I'm their shared lover Cheeks," Brad said causing everyone to look at him.

"Brad," Kris said through gritted teeth.

"That will teach you for not introducing me," Brad smirked before reaching out his hand. "I'm Elle's Uncle Brad."

"Okay," Carol smiled shyly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. This is Leonardo," Carol said as a small blonde boy climbed out of the car."

"Oh my god their babies would be so cute," Brad gushed from behind Kris.

"Shut up," Kris hissed as he elbowed Brad in the ribs.

"Well lunch is almost ready if you want to come in Leonardo," Adam smiled. "Elle has set up a picnic in the backyard."

"Carol you are more than welcome to come in for a coffee," Kris smiled.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Carol smiled.

"Nonsense," Brad smiled looping his arm through Carol's. "Come in and tell us all about your little boy."

"Well if it's not too much trouble," Carol smiled as Brad led her into the house.

"What's he playing at?" Kris whispered.

"I think he's being friendly," Adam smiled. "Come on, we need all the help we can get to impress Leonardo."

"And we have Sebastian for that," Kris hissed as he followed Adam into the house. "We don't need your weird friend."

"Sebastian went out an hour ago," Adam shrugged. "He said something about not wanting to witness his baby sister becoming a man eater."

"Great," Kris sighed. "Now I'm stuck with crazy."

.......................

"So tell me Carol," Brad smiled. "Is little Leo named after anyone we know?"

"Yes," Carol smiled rolling her eyes. "That's the first question anyone asks me. I did name him after the actor."

"He's got a bit of Leo Decaprio in him," Brad remarked. "Please tell me it was a fabulous affair with the actor that led to the naming."

"Sadly no," Carol laughed. "His father is a fireman."

"Yummy," Brad smiled.

"We're divorced,' Carol explained causing Brad to shrug.

"His lose," Brad smiled. "With those leg and those boobs, you must be beating the men away."

"Not exactly," Carol laughed.

"Brad," Kris said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you leave Carol alone? I don't think any of this is your business."

"I'm just being friendly."

"They seem to be having fun," Adam remarked as he looked out of the kitchen window to see Elle and Leo laughing together.

"Elle is all he talks about," Carol smiled. "Apparently he's been trying to work up the courage to talk to her for weeks."

"Really? Adam frowned. "So he likes her too?"

"Oh yeah," Carol smiled. "He's had all these other little girls after him but all he can talk about is Elle."

"So it's not one sided?" Adam asked frowning as he looked out of the kitchen window.

"Ah," Kris smiled rubbing Adam's arm. "My husband is back."

"Brad why don't you go and see if they want anything else to eat," Adam suggested. "Maybe you can sing Leo some of your songs. Elle said he's a big fan of music."

"Oh Leonardo loves music," Carol said.

"Go on," Kris said nodding his head towards the kitchen door. "Do your Madonna impression."

"Really?" Brad asked with excitement in his voice. "But didn't you ban me from ever doing it around your kids again?"

"I'm lifting the ban for today," Kris smiled.

"Sing him some Gaga too," Adam yelled as Brad ran out into the backyard.

"He seems nice," Carol smiled as she watched Brad go.

"He's the best," Adam smiled watching Brad break out into his vogue.

"A little weird," Kris laughed as he watched Elle's shocked face. "But we love him."

"Tell me," Carol said as she leaned forward. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Adam and Kris asked at the same time.

"I didn't notice a wedding ring," Carol whispered. "I was just wondering if he was seeing anyone."

"Seriously?" Kris laughed causing Adam to nudge him.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend," Adam answered. "But..."

"Wonderful," Carol smiled as she watched Brad do the splits.

End of flash Forward 2032


	74. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 74

Flash Forward 2032

“This is the last one,” Brad smiled as he handed Kris another bag from his car. “This one is my shoes.”

“Are you sure it’s only for three months?” Kris frowned sitting the shoe bag down next to the other eight full ones in the hall. “I mean Cassidy is coming back, isn’t he? He’s not divorcing you or anything?”

“Adam,” Brad pouted. “Kris is being mean to me.”

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” Kris snapped.

“If you two don’t behave there will be no ice cream after dinner,” Adam called out from the kitchen.

“I should have gone to Spain with Cass,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

“So you are moving in with us?” Sebastian asked as he walked down the stairs. “It wasn’t just Papa’s idea of a sick joke?”

“You’ve got me for three whole months,” Brad smiled wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. “We’re going to have so much fun. I’m talking pillow fights and late night chats over tubs of ice cream. It’s going to be so much fun.”

“I think I’m going to be out a lot,” Sebastian remarked shrugging Brad’s arm off of him. “I might have to get a new hobby.”

“Can I come?” Kris asked following Sebastian into the living room.

“Excuse me?” Brad frowned causing Kris and Sebastian to turn and look at him. “What about my bags?”

“Kris sighed as he walked back out into the hall. “Do you see those things hanging from your wrists?”

“Yes,” Brad said looking down at his hands with a confused look on his face.

“They will help you get your bags upstairs,” Kris smirked causing Sebastian to laugh.

“Adam?” Brad pouted as Kris and Sebastian walked away again.

“You two get your butts back out there and help him upstairs with his bags,” Adam yelled causing Kris to groan.

………………………………………..

“What are you wearing?” Sebastian frowned as he followed Jacob into the pool hall. “Is that feathers?”

“I’m trying out a new design,” Jacob answered. “Now who’s but do we kick first in this tournament?”

“We have to wait our turn,” Sebastian answered. “We’re third to play.”

“When we win I want to use my share of the money to buy new sunglasses.”

“If we win,” Sebastian corrected. “A lot of these players are really good.”

“Sebastian,” Jacob smiled wrapping his arm around his little brother’s shoulder. “I could wipe the floor with all of your little friends with one hand behind my back.”

“You know, since you found out you were good at a sport you’ve been sort of annoying,” Sebastian said causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“You shouldn’t hate me because I’m talented,” Jacob said walking away.

“So what should I hate you for?” Sebastian smirked as he followed his brother.

……………………………………………………

“What is that annoying noise?” Adam frowned as he looked around the living room.

“Brad’s voice?” Kris suggested.

“Oh be quiet you little bitch,” Brad snapped from the floor.

“Please,” Adam sighed. “Don’t start another fight.”

“He started it,” Brad pouted.

“You’re making an annoying noise,” Kris shrugged. “I was simply answering my husband’s question.”

“It’s not me,” Brad said annoyed. “It’s my phone. I keep getting texts.”

“Aw,” Adam smiled as he stretched out on the sofa. “Is Cassidy missing you that much? He’s only been away a few hours.”

“It’s not Cass,” Brad sighed as his cell buzzed again.

“Who is it?” Kris asked looking down at Brad. “A friend wanting you to go stay with them?”

“Kris,” Adam warned. “I meant the no ice cream thing.”

“It would be worth it to get him out of my house,” Kris shrugged.

“I know you love me really,” Brad smiled as his cell buzzed again.

“Seriously, who is that?” Adam frowned.

“It’s Carol,” Brad mumbled as he sent back a reply.

“Carol?” Kris frowned.

“As in Leo’s Mom,” Brad said. “Or as I like to call her, Elle’s future mother-in-law.”

“Why is Leo’s Mom calling you?” Adam frowned.

“I gave her my number that day she was at the house,” Brad answered. “We’ve been texting back and forth ever since.”

Adam sat up to look at his husband. “We should tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Brad frowned.

“Don’t do it now,” Kris complained. “I wanted to see how long it would take him before he realized.”

“Don’t be cruel,” Adam warned.

“Tell me what?” Brad repeated looking back and forth between Adam and Kris.

“Honey,” Adam smiled sliding onto the floor. “I think you need to know something about Carol.”

“Why can’t I have even a little bit of fun,” Kris sighed as he slid up the sofa to look at Brad’s face. “At least let me tell him.”

“You know you can be a bitch at times,” Adam remarked causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “You can tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Brad said for the third time. “Will someone tell me something?”

“Your ass looks big in those pants,” Kris said causing Adam to smack his chest.

“Hey,” Kris winced rubbing his chest. “He asked me to tell him something.”

“Honey,” Adam repeated taking hold of Brad’s hand. “There’s something you should know about Carol.”

“Okay,” Brad said. Tell me.”

“I think she likes you,” Adam said.

“I like her too,” Brad shrugged. “Is that it?”

“No,” Adam sighed. “I think she really likes you. As in…likes you.”

“He’s not getting any of this,” Kris laughed as he looked at Brad’s confused face.

“Honey, she wants to get into your pants,” Adam said bluntly.

“She’s already been in them,” Brad shrugged.

“What?” Adam frowned.

“Yeah what?” Kris asked confused.

“She borrowed my leather pants the other day,” Brad answered. “She was going on some girls night out. Actually I felt sort of left out. She came over to my house and I did her makeup and everything, and she didn’t even invite me out with her.”

“I don’t think she sees you as one of the girls,” Adam sighed.

“She wants you,” Kris interrupted. “She thinks you’re straight.”

“I was going to tell him that,” Adam said annoyed.

“You were taking too long,” Kris shrugged.

“Shut up,” Brad laughed. “Carol does not have a thing for me.”

“She was asking if you have a girlfriend,” Adam said.

“She thinks your straight,” Kris repeated with a smirk.

“How can she think that?” Brad frowned. “I mean she has eyes, doesn’t she?”

“Ha,” Kris laughed holding his stomach. “This is the best thing I’ve heard all week.”

“Am I not gay enough anymore?” Brad frowned. “Have I become too butch?”

“I stand corrected,” Kris laughed throwing his head back. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all week.

……………………………………..

“I don’t want you to freak out,” Sebastian whispered as he came to sit behind Jacob at the bar. “But Gabe’s just walked in with Taylor.”

“I see him,” Jacob said not taking his eyes off of the game in front of him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jacob smiled. “I knew he was going to be here.”

“He’s coming over,” Sebastian whispered.

“Hey,” Gabe said as he came to stand at the bar beside Jacob. “I didn’t know if you were going to come or not.”

“I couldn’t not come,” Jacob said not taking his eyes off of the game. “I didn’t want to let Sebastian down.”

“Hey, Seb,” Gabe smiled looking around Jacob.

“Gabe,” Sebastian said. “Ready to get your ass handed to you?”

“Taylor seems pretty determined,” Gabe laughed. “He’s already got the money spent.”

“You haven’t seen my brother play yet,” Sebastian laughed nervously as he looked between Jacob and Gabe. “Yeah, well I’m going to go.”

“No…” Jacob sighed as Sebastian walked away leaving him alone with Gabe.

“I tried calling you earlier,” Gabe said causing Jacob to look at him.

“I was out.”

“I called you last night too.”

“I was out then too,” Jacob said.

“In fact I’ve all you pretty much every day for the last week,” Gabe said. “I’ve sent dozens of texts, and I really don’t know what else to do.”

“I better get back to Sebastian,” Jacob said moving away.

“No,” Gabe said grabbing him by the elbow. “We can’t keep going on like this. You’re going to have to talk to me at some point.”

“We can’t do this here,” Jacob said looking around the busy pool hall.

“So let’s leave,” Gabe whispered. “My cars right outside.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Jacob said taking his arm out of Gabe’s grasp. “I promised Sebastian.”

“So after then,” Gabe sighed. “We have to fix this before there’s nothing to fix. We’re going to ruin each other if we keep doing this.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Jacob frowned. “You’re the one that’s sulking because I suddenly have friends.”

“That’s not it,” Gabe snapped. “I don’t care if you have one friend or a hundred. I just don’t want us to change.”

“We can’t do this now,” Jacob whispered.

“Later then,” Gabe said taking hold of Jacob’s arm. “Just come with me later.”

“You can run me home,” Jacob said taking his arm back.

“Thank you,” Gabe breathed out.

“I’m going to go stand with Sebastian now. “I think we’re up next.”

“Okay,” Gabe nodded. “Good luck.”

“Yeah, you too.”

……………………………………….

“Is that her again?” Adam smirked as Brad’s phone buzzed again.

“Yes,” Brad sighed.

“You’re going to have to answer her,” Kris said. “Before she goes all stalker crazy on you.”

“You’re enjoying this,” Brad accused pointing at Kris.

“I really am,” Kris smiled. “I’ve already text my Mama to let her know. She said she’s a little hurt.”

“Why?” Adam frowned looking at his husband.

“She always thought if Brad went straight she would have went for her,” Kris said. “I can’t say that didn’t freak me out a little.”

“Brad as your stepdad,” Adam mused. “That’s something… yeah that’s wrong.”

“Really wrong,” Kris frowned.

“Your Mama and I would make a great couple,” Brad remarked. “I’ve always wanted an older woman.”

“To dress up?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“Of course,” Brad answered. “What else would I do with one?”

“Papa, Dad?” Elle called out as she came in through the front door.

“In the living room,” Kris called out.

“I’m here to you know,” Brad pouted.

“Like we could forget,” Kris mumbled.

“This is Lewis,” Elle said walking into the living room with Leo and a little boy. “He’s Leo’s little brother.”

“So cute,” Brad gushed. “What age is he?”

“Three,” Elle smiled holding the little boys hand.

“Why do you have him?” Kris asked.

“Leo’s Mom just dropped us off,” Elle answered.

“She’s outside?” Brad asked sinking down lower in the sofa.

“Not anymore,” Elle answered. “She’s gone to get her hair done. She said she’d be back in an hour. Oh and Uncle Brad?”

“Yes?” Brad asked sitting back up.

“Carol was looking for you earlier,” Elle said. “She said you haven been answering your texts.”

“I told you to answer them,” Kris smirked.

“Brad?”

Brad looked down as Lewis walked towards him.

“Yes?” Brad asked cautiously.

“Are you my new Daddy?”

………………………………………….

“Okay,” Sebastian breathed out. “You sink this last ball and we beat James and Ross. That means we go on to the next round. Think you can do it?”

“Of course I can do it,” Jacob sighed. “Just back up a little. I can’t do it with you crowding me.”

“If you pocket this we play Gabe and Taylor next,” Sebastian whispered. “And Taylor’s been talking trash to me all night.”

Jacob looked up to see Gabe watching him from the corner of the room. “I’ll win it.”

“That’s my brother,” Sebastian smiled as he rubbed Jacob’s shoulder.

“You crease my top like that again and I will do something unimaginable with this pool cue,” Jacob said seriously causing Sebastian to remove his hands.

“Sorry.”

“Now back up.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said holding his hands up. “Remember, just sink the ball.”

Jacob rolled his eyes as he leaned over the pool table to position his cue. “You are so annoying,” he said to himself before sinking the ball into the corner pocket.

“Yes,” Sebastian yelled, jumping up in the air and wrapping his arms around Jacob’s neck.

“What did I tell you about this top?” Jacob snapped pushing Sebastian away from him.

“You are the best,” Sebastian laughed.

“So it’s us next,” Gabe said coming up to grab a pool cue.

“Ready to get beaten by your boyfriend?” Sebastian asked as he began setting up the table again.

“This is for the big one,” Gabe answered looking at Jacob. “Win this and you win everything.”

“And I plan to,” Jacob said walking around the table. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed.

………………………………………

“Daddy?” Brad hissed as he closed Adam and Kris’s bedroom door behind him. “Did you hear what he said?”

“Oh I think I’m going to pee myself,” Kris said as he held onto his stomach. “This day is turning out to be the best ever.”

“Will you stop that,” Adam snapped. “This woman is clearly crazy.”

“I mean look at me,” Brad said looking into the mirror. “Everything screams gay.”

“Yeah you…”

“Don’t,” Adam warned pointing a finger at his husband.

“You don’t know what I was going to say,” Kris frowned.

“And I don’t want to,” Adam said. “If you don’t have anything helpful to say then I suggest you don’t talk.”

“Thank you Adam,” Brad said sending Kris a look.

“There is one way of fixing all of this,” Kris said.

“If you suggest I sleep with her, I will fall out with you,” Brad snapped.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Kris frowned. “God the idea of you and a woman… actually that is pretty funny. I mean would you even know what to do?”

“I’m sure Adam could give me some tips, Brad said folding his arms across his chest. “I mean he has been sleeping with a girl for years.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed stepping between Kris and Brad. “I think you just have to tell her the truth. Sit her down and explain to her…”

“That you’re a big queen,” Kris interrupted.

“That’s it,” Adam snapped turning to look at Kris. “You’re cut off.”

“What?” Kris laughed confused.

“No more sex for you,” Adam said. “It’s a punishment for the way you’ve been behaving today.”

“So cutting me off is punishing just me?” Kris frowned. “I don’t have sex alone, you know.”

“You will be now,” Brad smirked.

…………………………………………….

“Nine hundred,” Taylor sighed as he counted the money into Sebastian’s hand.

“It’s been a pleasure,” Sebastian smirked. “We should do this again. Same time next week?”

“Go to hell, Allen,” Taylor sighed causing Sebastian to laugh.

“Such a sore loser.”

“And such a bad winner,” Gabe frowned. “You keep teasing him like that and he’ll snap.”

“What do you think about your boyfriend wiping the floor with you?” Sebastian smirked.

“You Allen’s really like competition, don’t you?” Gabe remarked. “Where’s your brother.”

“Outside,” Sebastian answered as he began to count his money again. “He said he’ll meet you by your car.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s not happy about winning as I am,” Sebastian shrugged. “He’s even letting me keep the money.”

“I said I would drive him home,” Gabe said. “You think that’s a good idea.”

“He can’t run away from you when he’s in a moving car,” Sebastian answered.

“Is he in a good mood today?”

Sebastian looked up from counting his money. “Are you scared of him or something?”

“I just don’t want to piss him off anymore,” Gabe admitted.

“I think everyone is pissing him off lately,” Sebastian shrugged. “He was even avoiding Jack’s calls the other day.”

“He fell out with Jack?”

“God knows,” Sebastian said. “They’re talking now.”

Gabe sighed as he looked towards the exit. “I should probably go before he starts walking home. You okay for a ride?”

“Dean’s driving me. I promised him pizza.”

“I’ll see you then,” Gabe breathed out.

“If you make up you should come by for breakfast tomorrow,” Sebastian said. “Uncle Brad’s staying and it’s fun watching him and Dad bitch at each other.”

“I’ll do that,” Gabe said walking away.

“And remember,” Sebastian called out. “Just say you’re sorry.”

…………………………………….

Adam and Kris peeked out of the living room window as they watched Brad and Carol talking.

“Think it’s going okay?” Adam whispered.

“How can she not know he’s gay?” Kris frowned. “I mean look at him. He’s actually wearing heels.”

“She’s hugging him,” Adam whispered.

“He’s going to have to marry this one,” Kris laughed.

“What are you two doing?”

Adam jumped back at the sound of Elle’s voice. “What are you doing?” he frowned. “I thought your days of spying were over.”

“I’m not spying,” Elle remarked as she looked out of the window. “You are.”

“We’re just looking,” Kris said. “Uncle Brad is breaking something to Leo’s Mom.”

“Yeah the whole he’s gay thing,” Elle sighed. “I tried breaking it to her, but the woman is clueless.”

“What do you mean?” Adam asked. “How did you break it to her?”

“I told her Uncle Brad was a friend of Dorothy,” Elle answered causing Kris to smile wide.

“Really?”

“She didn’t seem to understand,” Elle sighed.

“What did she say?”

“She asked if Dorothy was his girlfriend,” Elle answered causing Kris to choke back a laugh.

“Shut up you,” Adam hissed. “He’s coming.”

“I want to relive this day over and over again,” Kris said moving to sit on the sofa.

“Well?” Adam asked as Brad entered the living room.

“I did it,” Brad breathed out. “I came out of the closet to my lady friend.” Brad threw himself down on the sofa next to Brad. “It never gets easy.”

“Don’t turn this into some English novel,” Kris warned.

“There is going to have to be some changes,” Brad said ignoring Kris. “We’ll have to go shopping tomorrow, Adam.”

“Why?” Adam sighed sitting down.

“I cannot walk around like a straight man any longer,” Brad answered. “I’m going to have to embrace my gay self.”

“Uncle Brad’s going to be a drag queen again, isn’t he?” Elle frowned causing Kris to nod his head.

……………………………………………..

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked as Gabe pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road.

“I don’t want to go any further until we talk,” Gabe answered turning off the car. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Jacob asked quietly.

“For whatever I’ve done,” Gabe answered.

“Do you even know what you’ve done?”

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Gabe sighed.

“Then how can you be sorry?”

“I just want this to be over with,” Gabe answered. “I want us to be back to normal. Just you and me.”

“And that’s the problem,” Jacob sighed. “It can’t just be you and me anymore. Things have changed.”

“I know you’re busy with college, but I want us to be good too,” Gabe sighed. “We can’t keep going the way we have.”

“I agree,” Jacob said looking down at his hands.

“Good,” Gabe smiled. “I’m glad you see it my way.”

“Gabe I think we should take a break,” Jacob said weakly.

“What?” Gabe frowned.

“I worry if we don’t we’re going to hate each other soon,” Jacob answered.

“That won’t happen,” Gabe said reaching over to take Jacob’s hand. “We just have to work together. That’s been our problem. We stopped working together for a while there.”

“We have nothing in common right now,” Jacob admitted.

Gabe let go of Jacob’s hand. “You can’t do this.”

“I’m just suggesting we slow down a little,” Jacob said. “We’ve gotten far too serious.”

“We’ve always been serious.”

“Let’s just take some time out,” Jacob said reaching over to take Gabe’s hand. “I’m not saying we should break up.”

“So what are you saying?”

“This is just going to keep happening again and again,” Jacob sighed. “I’m going to get busy with school and you’re going to start resenting me for it.”

“I won’t.”

“You already have,” Jacob said. “I’m not saying we should see other people, but I think we should slow things down. Not put too much pressure on each other. Not demand things from each other.”

“This feels like we’re breaking up,” Gabe said quietly as he turned his head away from Jacob.

“It’s not,” Jacob said squeezing Gabe’s hand. “This is just something we need to do now to protect our future. If we keep going the way we are we will have to break up. We won’t survive this much longer.”

“Do I have a say in this?” Gabe said turning to look at Jacob.

“I can’t do what I have to do at college and worry about you too,” Jacob admitted. “I need to focus if I want the future I’ve planned.”

“And I want you to have that future,” Gabe sighed.

“So we’ll take a break?” Jacob asked letting go of Gabe’s hand.

Gabe nodded his head as he started up the car again. “I should get you home.”

“Yeah,” Jacob breathed out as he turned to look out of the window. “I should go.”

End of Flash Forward 2032


	75. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 75

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“I’ve got mail,” Brad announced as he walked into the kitchen waving the letters around.

“Too early,” Kris groaned putting his head onto the table.

“Just sit it on the table,” Adam said as he flipped the pancakes. “Did you wake the kids?”

“I announced the time to them,” Brad said. “But all I got was a get the hell out from Jacob and a grunt from Sebastian.”

“Jacob told you to get the hell out?” Adam frowned. “What is his problem these days?”

“Gabe,” Kris mumbled against the table. “Sebastian says they’re on a break.”

“A break from what?” Brad frowned.

“Each other,” Kris answered.

“Oh my god they broke up,” Brad gasped as he sprang up from the table. “Adam get the ice cream.”

“Sit down,” Adam ordered. “Kris what did Sebastian say?”

“Jacob asked Gabe for a break,” Kris said lifting his head up. “Apparently it happened last week.”

“Why wasn’t I told?” Brad frowned.

“Because you’re not his father,” Kris answered. “Now give me my mail.”

“How’s Gabe?” Adam asked sitting the plate of pancakes down onto the table.

“Sebastian said he’s hardly going out,” Kris answered as he began opening the mail. “He just goes to work and goes right back home again. He won’t even let the guys in. Sebastian had to talk to him through the door.”

“One of us should go over there,” Adam sighed.

“I’ll go,” Brad said putting his hands in the air.

“No you won’t,” Kris said smacking Brad’s hand down. “You’re not his father.”

“And you are?”

“Closest he’s got,” Kris said. “I’ll go after breakfast.”

“Where can I go then?” Brad pouted.

“Home?” Kris suggested as he opened another letter.

“What’s that?” Adam asked looking over Kris’s shoulder.

“Invitation to something,” Kris shrugged.

“Oh goodie,” Brad said clapping his hands. “A party.”

“Does that say Brad Haley?” Kris asked pointing to the envelope.

“No.”

“Then be quiet.”

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “Can’t you leave him alone for an hour?”

“Can’t he leave for an hour?” Kris asked dryly.

“Just tell me who the invite is from,” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Just saying,” Kris mumbled as he began reading the invite. “What the hell?”

“What?” Brad smiled. “Another award show honouring Adam with an award you can only dream of getting?”

“Don’t you start,” Adam warned. “What is it, baby?”

“A wedding invite,” Kris frowned rereading the invite.

“From who?”

“Daniel.”

“Daniel?” Adam frowned. “Who’s Daniel… oh no.”

“They’re getting married,” Kris said in shock. “He’s marrying Katy.”

“Katy who?” Brad smiled taking the invite from Kris’s hand. “I love a good… oh.”

“Brad can you…”

“I’ll go see if the kids are up yet,” Brad said standing up.

“Thanks,” Adam smiled taking a seat next to Kris. “Baby?”

“This… I have to be dreaming this,” Kris said quietly. “I’m going to wake up in a minute.”

“I know this must be a shock,” Adam said as he rubbed soothing circles onto Kris’s back. “Just breathe.”

“My ex-wife and my brother,” Kris frowned looking back down at the invite.

“This can’t be a surprise to you, baby,” Adam said. “You’ve known they were dating for months now.”

“Just seeing their names printed like that,” Kris said rubbing the back of his neck. “Why am I only finding out about this now?”

“I guess they found it so hard last time we met,” Adam explained rubbing Kris’s cheek. “You did kind of freak out on them. Plus you haven’t talked to them since.”

“What am I supposed to say?” Kris sighed. “How are you bro? Still having sex with my ex-wife?”

“I think that’s your problem,” Adam frowned. “Twenty odd years later and you’re still calling her yours.”

“What?”

“You never call her Katy,” Adam pointed out. “It’s always my ex-wife.”

“Because that’s what she is,” Kris remarked.

“She’s been married twice,” Adam remarked. “Can’t you just call her Katy? The whole ex-wife thing really makes me uncomfortable.”

“You’re uncomfortable?” Kris laughed. “My brother’s screwing my… Katy.”

“When’s the date?”

“Tenth of March,” Kris said reaching for the invite.

“Well that’s five months away,” Adam said. “We can get used to that. Where is it?”

“Conway.”

“A trip home,” Adam said. “That’s always good.”

“In the same place I married her,” Kris sighed.

“That’s… okay that’s weird,” Adam admitted. “Why would they do that?”

“I really don’t know,” Kris admitted rubbing his neck again.

“Stop that,” Adam sighed taking hold of Kris’s hand. “Well at least this answers the doubts about your brother.”

“What doubts?” Kris frowned.

“I always assumed he was gay,” Adam shrugged.

 

……………………………………………

 

Kris peeked around the front door as Gabe opened it slowly. “I didn’t think you were in for a minute there.”

“I was sleeping,” Gabe said rubbing his eyes. “Did you want something?”

“To come in,” Kris answered.

“I was sort of busy,” Gabe said.

“You were sleeping,” Kris said pushing open the front door. “I won’t take long.”

Gabe walked towards the sofa as Kris looked around. “I don’t have anything to drink, but the tap waters pretty nice.”

“I’m good thanks,” Kris smiled looking around the messy apartment. “Gave up cleaning?”

“No point,” Gabe shrugged. “Jacob doesn’t come here anymore. I’ve got no one to clean it for.”

“That’s sort of why I’m here,” Kris said taking a seat next to Gabe on the sofa. “Adam and I just found out this morning about you and Jacob. He didn’t tell us.”

“I guess he’s too busy,” Gabe remarked.

“Are you okay?” Kris frowned looking at Gabe closely.

“Couldn’t be better,” Gabe shrugged.

“You know, you don’t have to act with me,” Kris said. “I know this must be hard.”

“You’re the one that doesn’t have to act, Kris,” Gabe said. “You don’t have to be the caring Dad anymore. Jacob and I are done.”

“But Sebastian said it was just a break,” Kris frowned.

“He’s not coming back,” Gabe sighed. “He’s moving on.”

“Did he say that?”

“I know, Kris,” Gabe said annoyed. “He was just sparing my feelings. Hoping that I would take the hint. Well I have. I won’t be bothering him anymore.”

“You can’t just break up like that,” Kris frowned. “You guys weren’t even fighting.”

“He said he wanted to end things before we started hating each other,” Gabe said. “I knew it was coming. I’ve been waiting months for it.”

“I think you’re reading too much into this,” Kris sighed. “Give him a week or two. He’ll realize how much he misses you. You guys have been through too much to just give up now. You’ll see.”

“Thanks for coming, Kris,” Gabe said standing up. “But, I really do have things to do.”

“This doesn’t mean you stop coming to the house,” Kris said as he walked to the front door. “You can’t just cut us all off.”

“Thanks for coming,” Gabe repeated.

“I mean it,” Kris pressed. “I still want to see you around the house.”

Gabe nodded as he opened the door. “I’ll see you Kris.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded sadly before walking out.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“I wish you would stay in for one night,” Adam said as he followed Jacob down the stairs. “You’ve missed every family meal for the past two weeks.”

“I’m meeting Phillip and Niles at Lucy’s,” Jacob said grabbing his coat. “We’re getting takeout.”

“Now that’s three people I don’t even know,” Adam sighed. “Why haven’t I met these people?”

“They’re busy people, Papa,” Jacob explained before checking himself in the mirror.

“Why didn’t you tell me or your Dad about Gabe?” Adam asked causing Jacob to turn and look at him.

“How do you know about that?”

“Gabe told Sebastian, and Sebastian told us,” Adam answered.

“It’s just a break,” Jacob sighed. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Sebastian said Gabe is devastated,” Adam remarked. “Your Dad’s over there now seeing if he’s okay.”

“We had to do it,” Jacob said. “If we didn’t we were going to hate each other. All we’ve done the past three months is annoy each other. There’s only so much you can take before it turns bad.”

“So how long is this break for?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know,” Jacob shrugged. “Just until I get settled in to college.”

“So you want Gabe to wait around until you’re ready for him again?” Adam frowned. “That doesn’t sound very nice, Jacob.”

“Not when you say it like that,” Jacob frowned.

“Have you met someone else?” Adam asked carefully. “Someone at college.”

“Of course not,” Jacob snapped. “I would never cheat on Gabe.”

“Well I hope you know what you’re doing,” Adam sighed. “Gabe won’t wait around forever. You wait too long and he might have already moved on.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Jacob said walking towards the door. “I won’t be home late.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Well?” Adam asked as Kris walked through the front door.

“He’s convinced it’s over,” Kris sighed shrugging off his jacket. “And the apartment is a mess.”

“Did you tell him to come by?” Adam asked.

“I think he just wants to be left alone,” Kris sighed.

“I tried to talk to Jacob, but he really wasn’t interested,” Adam said following Kris into the kitchen. “He’s more interested in hanging out with a bunch of people I don’t know.”

“His life’s changing,” Kris shrugged sitting down. “Maybe he and Gabe don’t have that much in common anymore.”

“But they can’t break up,” Adam sighed throwing himself down onto the chair next to Kris. “They’re too good together.”

“We can’t get involved,” Kris said. “I’ve told Gabe to call us if he needs us, but that’s all we can do. Did you not open the rest of the mail?”

“Not after the shock of the first letter,” Adam answered. “Have you called your Mama?”

“I’m sure she already knows,” Kris answered opening another letter. “She’s probably known all along.”

“You would think she would have given us some warning,” Adam sighed. “I mean, this is a shock.”

“And so is this,” Kris sighed sliding another letter in front of Adam.

“What?”

“Read it.”

Adam let his eyes scan over the letter before looking up at Kris. “This can’t be right.”

“It looks official,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Jackson can’t sue us,” Adam frowned. “I mean… he had no right. The lawyers told us that.”

“It’s the whole open adoption thing,” Kris explained. “That paperwork we didn’t sign. Plus it’s not just Jackson. Kelly’s names on it too.”

“This can’t be happening,” Adam sighed. “Why can’t they just leave us alone? I mean what does visitation rights even mean?”

“They wanted to see Sebastian,” Kris answered. “I need to call the lawyer.”

“Tell him we’ll give him a raise.”

“He doesn’t need a raise,” Kris sighed grabbing his phone.

“We should go to the beach house again.”

“We’re not running away, Adam,” Kris sighed dialling the number. “Why don’t you go get ready for the gym. Sebastian said he wanted to go today.”

“But shouldn’t I stay here in case the lawyer wants to come by?”

“I don’t want Sebastian going out alone,” Kris answered. “I can deal with the lawyer.”

“He doesn’t have rights, does he?” Adam asked weakly. “He can’t just come back fourteen years later and demand his son back, can he?”

“Sebastian isn’t his son,” Kris answered. “Now go take our son out.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“He’s cute,” Phillip remarked as another boy passed them in the mall.

“I told you I’m not looking for anyone,” Jacob sighed. “I have Gabe.”

“You do not,” Phillip said rolling his eyes.

“It’s only a break,” Jacob said.

“Please,” Phillip scoffed. “That’s just one step away from breaking up for good. You just did the whole break thing so you didn’t have to hurt him.”

“That’s not true,” Jacob frowned.

“Okay then, Phillips smiled. “When did you last talk to Gabe?”

“What?”

“When did you last have any contact with your boyfriend?” Phillip pressed. “A text or a phone call?”

“The night I told him I wanted the break,” Jacob answered looking down at his hands.

“You’re doing the right thing,” Phillip said patting Jacob’s shoulder. “Now what about him?” he asked pointing at another boy.

“He’s cute,” Jacob shrugged with a sigh.

“Now you’re getting it,” Phillip smirked.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Do you miss it?” Adam asked as he held the punch back for Sebastian to hit.

“Boxing?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure,” Sebastian shrugged before punching the bag again. “I miss the feeling of rattling bones against my knuckles the most.” Adam let go of the bag to give his son a look. “Too much information?”

“Just a little,” Adam admitted.

“I am enjoying the learning though,” Sebastian shrugged. “Who knew school work could be fun.”

“It’s not,” Adam frowned.

“Aren’t you supposed to be encouraging me to study hard?” Sebastian smirked.

“No I hated every second of school work,” Adam shrugged. “And those that say school is the best years of your life, are talking a load of crap.”

“Way to win that father of the year award,” Sebastian laughed.

“I won that once,” Adam remarked causing Sebastian to frown.

“What?”

“Some magazine used to have an award for celebrity father of the year,” Adam explained it. “I won. I even got an award for it. Tiny little bear with little cubs all around him.”

“Nice,” Sebastian smiled.

Adam nodded his head as he watched Sebastian start to hit to punch bag again. “I was…”

“What?” Sebastian asked grabbing hold of the bag.

“I don’t know,” Adam sighed. “Your Dad would probably kill me.”

“For what?” Sebastian frowned. “Did he want the bear award?”

“It’s got nothing to do with the award,” Adam sighed.

“So what is it about?”

Adam rubbed his forehead as he took a step closer to Sebastian. “We got a letter today.”

“And you got a paper cut?” Sebastian joked causing Adam to frown. “Okay, not a joking matter. What did the letter say?”

“It was from a law company in Texas,” Adam said carefully.

“This is about Jackson, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked taking off the gloves.

“He’s trying to sue us for visitation rights to you,” Adam explained.

“Can he do that?”

“Apparently there was paperwork we didn’t sign when you were born,” Adam explained. “We’re unsure if he’s got rights or not.”

“But what if I don’t want to see him?” Sebastian shrugged. “I’m almost fifteen. They can’t just make me see him.”

“I don’t really know much,” Adam admitted. “Your Dad’s at the house now trying to figure it all out.”

“I thought it was weird that you were desperate to work out,” Sebastian remarked.

“We just didn’t want you coming out alone.”

“You can’t watch me every second of the day,” Sebastian remarked.

“Sure I can,” Adam shrugged. “I have no job to go to.”

“You better be careful,” Sebastian warned. “You could turn into my stalker.”

“I’ve had plenty of stalkers,” Adam shrugged. “I know the rules.”

“Nice,” Sebastian smiled before turning back to the punch bag.

“You okay?” Adam asked catching the bag as Sebastian punched it. “Want to talk about anything?”

“You’re my Papa,” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t care what any letter says. They can’t make me like Jackson. Now why don’t we get out of here?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Home,” Sebastian answered pulling off his gloves. “I’ve got a book report due.”

“Yeah?” Adam asked as he followed Sebastian to the locker room. “I hated doing that too.”

“Keep talking like that and you’ll never win that bear award again,” Sebastian smirked.

 

……………………………………….

 

“Are you sure we should just show up like this?” Sebastian whispered as he knocked lightly on Gabe’s front door.

“He’s not answering his cell,” Taylor shrugged. “Plus I brought beer. He can’t be made at me when I have beer.”

“I hope you’re right,” Sebastian sighed as the front door opened. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” Gabe asked as he looked between Sebastian and Taylor.

“I brought beer,” Taylor announced as he pushed past Gabe.

“I didn’t bring anything,” Sebastian said before brushing past Gabe.

“We weren’t disturbing you, were we?” Taylor asked looking around the messy apartment.

“I was sleeping,” Gabe answered throwing himself down on the sofa.

“We didn’t know if you were going to work or not,” Sebastian said looking around the apartment.

“I’m not working right now,” Gabe answered.

“Got any clean glasses?” Taylor frowned looking at the tower of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink.

“I don’t think so,” Gabe shrugged.

“What do you mean you’re not working right now?” Sebastian frowned.

“They told me not to come back,” Gabe answered before standing up and grabbing a beer.

“Why would they do that?”

“Apparently I wasn’t doing the job to the best of my ability.”

“Do you mean they fired you?” Sebastian asked.

“Pretty much,” Gabe answered before downing the beer.

 

……………………………………

 

“I can’t just go running over to him every time he’s in trouble,” Jacob sighed as he moved around his room picking up clothes.

“His apartment is a mess,” Sebastian sighed. “And he’s just got fired. He’s a wreck.”

“He’s a lot stronger than you think he is,” Jacob said. “Now if you’re finished, I need to go.”

“Why are you being so heartless?” Sebastian frowned. “He’s your boyfriend and he’s hurting.”

“We can’t go back to being the way we were,” Jacob sighed. “We need this space.”

“He needs you,” Sebastian snapped. “But you’re too busy playing around with your new friends.”

“Jacob?” Adam called from the bottom of the stairs. “That’s Jack here for you.”

“I’ll be right down,” Jacob called out before turning to his brother. “I need to go.”

“Just call him,” Sebastian pleaded. “If he can’t be his boyfriend the least you can do is be his friend.”

“I’m leaving now,” Jacob said grabbing his bag.

“You’re making a mistake,” Sebastian called out as Jacob walked away.

Jacob got to the top of the stairs before pulling out his cell and typing a text.

(U need to talk?)

“Hey,” Jack smiled as Jacob walked down the stairs. “Niles called to say that they’re picking a movie to watch.”

“I thought we were going to watch that band,” Jacob frowned.

“Apparently Phillip’s hair won’t sit right,” Jack shrugged. “He’s not going out unless it’s perfect.”

“He’s worse than me,” Jacob frowned.

“That’s a scary thought,” Jack smirked as he opened the front door for Jacob.

“Yeah…”Jacob paused as his phone buzzed.

“I’ll go start the car,” Jack said walking away leaving Jacob to look down at his cell.

(No)

Jacob sighed looking down at Gabe’s reply before putting his cell back into his pocket.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	76. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 76

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

Jacob,

 

I’ve started this letter so many times I’m losing count. I’m sitting on my bed surrounded by screwed up paper and a million thoughts running through my head. I’ve got so much to say and yet I don’t know how to start. I want to say I miss you and that my heart breaks every time I realize that this is all real. But telling you all of that means nothing now. It’s not going to change things. I keep thinking it’s some sort of bad dream that I will wake up from, but every morning I open my eyes and reality sets in. I think that’s why I’ve been sleeping so much. You come to me in my dreams. I like that. You’re my Jacob then. I know you’re right. I know what you said to me is the truth. We were going into a dangerous place. I was getting angry with you too much, and that could have easily led to fighting. For years I thought we were a perfect fit. I thought we were so suited, but I’ve came to realize that we were just there. We were the same age and the same sexuality. I could have been any boy walking into that gym all those years ago. We needed each other because we didn’t have anyone else. We filled a gap with each other. That doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I can’t imagine being with anyone but you, but we’re too different. As we’ve grown our differences have become so clear. And it would only become clearer as the time went on. Our love can only take us so far. You’re going off taking over the world, and being with people who get you. I was jealous of that at first. I thought they were taking you away from me, but after a lot of thinking I realize you were going to go anyway. You weren’t made to be settling down at the age of eighteen. That’s another thing. We were too serious too quickly. Do you remember what Marcus said to us in Paris? He was shocked to hear we didn’t sleep with other people. We were so happy to just be with each other, but that’s not really a good plan is it? To settle down at eighteen. I was so ready to marry you. I’m glad I didn’t ask now. I don’t want you to feel guilty, Jacob. What you did took guts. You saw how bad things were going and you did something about it. You made sure we didn’t go on to hate each other. It could have happened. We could have stayed together and a few years from now, we’d be married and at each others throats. It would have ended so badly. So thank you for saving us from all of that hurt. It would have killed me to know that you hated me. And it would have broken my heart to know that I ever had a bad thought about you. First loves are important, and you’re always going to be important to me.

I’m partly writing to you because I can’t say the next part to your face. I’m sort of a coward that way. I don’t want to cause you any pain. I tried to act like everything was normal after our talk, but I didn’t quite do it right. I went to work the next day and made a few mistakes. I put a few things in the wrong cars, and by the second day my boss was telling me not to come back. I really didn’t mean to get fired, but my head really wasn’t into it. I was good at that job. I knew what I was doing, and it was the one thing other than boxing that I actually loved. I could try another garage, but I know It wouldn’t work out again. I have to do something more. I have to do something to take this dark cloud away from above my head. Losing my job means I can’t keep my apartment. I needed that money to pay my rent. I thought about getting another place here in LA, but what’s the point. There really is nothing keeping me here now. I moved to LA for you, and staying now really doesn’t make any sense. So I called my parents last night. It was probably one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, but I glad I did. My Mom answered and we had a long talk. She cried and so did I. I didn’t realize how much I had missed her until I heard her voice. She put my Dad on and I told him things weren’t working out in LA. I told him about quitting boxing, and about how I had been working. He seemed shocked. He assumed I was living with your parents. Anyway, we talked and after a really long discussion he invited me to Conway. I told him I was struggling and he told me to come home. I know you’re probably sitting now with your mouth open, but I think he really wanted to say it. He wasn’t just saying it because I was desperate.

I’ve decided to accept his offer, and that’s why I’m sending you this letter instead of telling you to your face. You say we’re on a break, but we both know that’s not true. As I’ve said, we’re too different to be a couple. I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but It does. I’m moving back to Conway, and back into my parent’s house. I’ve already gave up the apartment. I gave this letter to Sebastian, but even he doesn’t know what I’m planning. I just want to go away. I don’t want long goodbyes. I’m not good at those, so I’m just going to slip away. I’ll be looking for you though. I’ve already researched all those fashion magazines you left at my place. I’ll be buying them all in hopes to see your creations in them. And I know what fashion shows to look out for. I expect you at the front row of every one of them. Looking amazing in something you’ve designed. I’m going to be keeping an eye on you Mr Allen, so you better make me proud.

I have one request. I know this is probably hard to hear, but I don’t want you to contact me. I’ve already threw out my cell phone. I’m made some promises to my parents, and if you contact me it will just cause fights. So I’m asking you to please not come looking for me. Just start your life and enjoy even minute of it. I know there are going to be dozens of men desperate to date you, so don’t just date anyone. You be picky, and don’t date another boxer. We’re nothing but trouble.

I better go now. I really don’t know how to end this either. Just know that I love you Jacob. We might have been young, but what we had was very real. I just wish we could have kept it together. Again, I love you, and I’ll never forget the time we had together.

 

Gabe xxx

 

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Where have you been?” Kris asked as Sebastian walked through the front door.

“At Gabe’s,” Sebastian sighed shrugging off his jacket.

“Is he okay?” Kris asked.

“He’s getting weirder,” Sebastian answered. “Do you know he’s sold all his stuff?”

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently he told Taylor everything reminded him of Jacob,” Sebastian answered. “So he sold everything. All he’s got is a mattress on the floor.”

“What’s he playing at,” Kris sighed.

“Who’s playing what?” Adam asked walking into the living room.

“Gabe’s sold all his furniture,” Kris answered. “It reminds him of Jacob.”

“The poor kids really down, isn’t he?” Adam frowned. “I should go over there.”

“No point,” Sebastian shrugged. “He’s away.”

“Where to?” Kris asked.

“Apparently one of the guys he works with mother is selling some stuff,” Sebastian answered. “He’s driving to her place to pick it up.”

“How long is he going for?” Adam asked.

“He said a few days,” Sebastian answered. “He had a pretty big bag with him. Oh and he gave me this to give to Jacob,” he added pulling out an envelope.

“What is it?” Adam asked taking the envelope.

“I think he’s trying to get him back,” Sebastian answered taking the letter back. “I’m going to go give it to him.”

Kris waited for Sebastian to leave before turning to look at Adam. “Why would he get rid of all his stuff is he’s trying to win him back?”

“I don’t know what the boy is thinking anymore,” Adam admitted. “Hey did you get the lawyer?”

“We have another appointment on Friday,” Kris answered. “He’s thinking it’s going to court.”

“Why can’t we just pay them off?” Adam sighed.

“We can’t pay for a child,” Kris answered. “The lawyer says he’s trying to contact Jackson’s lawyer, but the guys apparently always on the golf course.”

“They can’t win this thing,” Adam sighed. “They can’t just come back into his life fourteen years later and demand their rights.”

“The lawyer says it’s not going to go far,” Kris said. “We just have to go to court and let a judge see it.”

“What if the judge agrees with them?” Adam pressed. “Then what?”

“Stop thinking in what if’s,” Kris sighed. “None of that’s going to happen. Their rights ended when Sebastian was three. They have no rights.”

“But that paperwork,” Adam sighed. “We should have signed those agreements. If we had signed them then couldn’t even contact him. It’s because we were stupid that all of this is happening.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “If you keep torturing yourself like this, you’re going to go insane. Just let the lawyer sort it out.”

“But…”

“Papa.”

Adam froze at the sound of Jacob’s frantic cry. “Jacob?”

“Papa,” Jacob remarked as he ran into the living room crying.

“Jacob what’s wrong?” Kris asked as he looked Jacob over for injuries.

“Gabe,” Jacob sobbed as he threw himself against Adam’s chest.

“What about Gabe?” Adam frowned holding onto Jacob sighed.

“Honey tell us what’s going on,” Kris said coming to rub Jacob’s back.

“He’s gone,” Sebastian said walking into the living room holding the letter. “He’s gone back to Conway.”

Kris took the letter reading over it quickly. “This can’t be right.”

“What is it?” Adam asked. “What does it say?”

“He’s gone home to his parents,” Kris sighed. “He’s left LA.”

Adam frowned as he looked down at Jacob sobbing into his chest.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Honey, you’re going to have to eat something,” Adam whispered as he sat on the edge of Jacob’s bed.

“I don’t want to,” Jacob mumbled into his pillow.

“Honey, your Dad’s trying around all the boys at the gym,” Adam said rubbing Jacob’s thigh. “If he’s still in LA we’re going to find him.”

“He’s not,” Jacob said. “He’s already on his way to Conway.”

“You don’t know that,” Adam sighed.

“I’ve tried calling him,” Jacob said looking up at Adam. “His phones off.”

“Honey, he’s not going to stay away long, “Adam promised. “You know he loves you.”

“And that’s why he’s gone,” Jacob said before sobbing into his pillow.

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s all my fault,” Jacob cried.

“You can’t think like that,” Adam sighed. “Of course it’s not your fault.”

“I drove him away,” Jacob sobbed. “If I hadn’t suggested the stupid break then he wouldn’t have gone. He only went home because I wasn’t seeing him anymore. I left him alone. He was alone and I acted like I didn’t care. He thinks I don’t care about him.”

“He doesn’t,” Adam sighed. “Gabe knows you love him.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Jacob said burying his face into his pillow.

Adam sighed as he rubbed Jacob’s back. “I’m going to go make you some soup. You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I’m never eating again,” Jacob mumbled.

“I’ll bring some bread too,” Adam said as he stood up.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Anything?” Adam asked as he walked down the stairs.

“He hasn’t told anyone what he was planning,” Kris sighed. “Taylor’s driving over to the garage to see if they know anything.”

“I think we should call his parents,” Adam said.

“Adam you read the letter,” Kris sighed.

“I don’t really care what he wants,” Adam said annoyed. “He shouldn’t be with them.”

“They’re his parents Adam,” Kris sighed.

“And they don’t give a flying fuck about him,” Adam snapped. “We’re the ones that’s been there for him. We’re the ones raising him for the past two years.”

“And now he wants to go home to his real parents,” Kris said calmly. “We can’t stop him.”

“So you’re just giving up on him?” Adam asked annoyed. “Just like that? What if that was Sebastian. What if Sebastian just decided to go live with Jackson and Kelly. Would you just help him pack and wave him off?”

“That’s completely different,” Kris answered. “Sebastian is ours. Gabe was never ours.”

“Our little boy is up those stairs breaking his heart because of this,” Adam asked.

“Our little boy broke up with Gabe,” Kris said. “If he hadn’t done that, Gabe would still be here.”

“So you’re blaming Jacob for this?” Adam snapped. “How heartless are you.”

“I’m not blaming anyone,” Kris snapped back. “I’m just explaining to you that we can’t control everything. If Gabe wants to go home to his parents, there is nothing you or I can do about it. He’s eighteen, and he’s not ours.”

“I have to do something,” Adam sighed. “I can’t just sit here while he’s up there breaking his heart.”

“It’s his first love,” Kris said. “It’s going to hurt, but he’ll get over it.”

“Get over it?” Adam frowned. “Seriously?”

“Are you still in love with your first love?” Kris asked. “Because I can honestly say I’m not in love with mine.”

“Because yours would prefer your brother,” Adam mumbled.

“That’s a low blow,” Kris frowned.

“Sorry,” Adam sighed wrapping his arms around Kris to pull him in for a hug. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.”

“You really shouldn’t,” Kris mumbled into Adam’s shoulder.

“I just thought Gabe and Jacob we different,” Adam sighed into Kris’s hair. “I always thought of them as a young us. The idea that they aren’t together anymore.”

“This is what Jacob wanted,” Kris said pulling away from Adam. “He wanted his freedom.”

“But he didn’t want Gabe out of his life,” Adam sighed. “Look at the words in that letter. Gabe’s saying goodbye. He’s never going to see him again.”

“And Jacob is going to have to deal with that,” Kris said gently.

“I don’t know what to do,” Adam confessed. “My baby is in pain and I don’t know how to take it away.”

“We just have to be there for him,” Kris said. “Now why don’t you go make him something to eat?”

“He doesn’t want anything,” Adam sighed.

“He hasn’t eaten all day,” Kris said. “Go make him a sandwich or something. Maybe run him a bath. I’ll call Jack to come over. He might talk to him.”

“Are you sure we can’t call Gabe’s parents?” Adam asked weakly causing Kris to nod his head. “Okay, I guess I’ll go make him something to eat then.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Are you sure he wants to see me?” Jack frowned.

“We’ve tried everything else,” Kris answered as he pushed Jack towards Jacob’s bedroom door. “Try and convince him to go out.”

“Yeah, like shopping or something,” Adam added. “Just don’t make him cry. He only stopped half an hour ago.”

“He’s that upset?” Jack asked surprised.

“He’s heartbroken,” Adam answered.

“But didn’t he break up with him?” Jack asked confused.

“It’s obvious that he doesn’t mean that now,” Kris said. “Now just go make him smile,” he ordered as he pushed Jack into the bedroom.

“But…”

“What are you doing?”

Jack turned around to find Jacob sitting up on the bed looking at him. “Hi.”

“Did they call you?”

“They just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Jack said taking a cautious step forward. “Are you okay?”

“He’s gone,” Jacob said quietly. “He didn’t even say goodbye. He did it in a stupid letter.”

“I’m sure it was hard for him to do,” Jack said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I know I would find it hard if I had to say goodbye to you.”

“Don’t,” Jacob warned. “Don’t start that. Just because Gabe isn’t here doesn’t mean you can start talking like that. Him leaving doesn’t change a thing. We’re still just friends.”

“I’ve accepted that,” Jack said. “I told you I could be your friend. That’s what I’m doing here.”

“I really don’t think I’m good company right now,” Jacob admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t punish yourself, Jake,” Jack sighed. “Gabe wouldn’t want that. He left because he wants you to be happy.”

“But I’m not happy.”

“You will be,” Jack said. “You just have to go through this right now.”

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded. “But really, I don’t feel like company.”

“How about if I go down stairs and watch something with Seb,” Jack said. “Then if you want to come down later, you and I can go out. Anywhere you want.”

“Yeah,” Jacob repeated. “Maybe.”

“Cool,” Jack smiled standing up. “I’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.”

“Okay,” Jacob said.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Gabe,” Jacob breathed into his cell. “I wish you would pick up. Look I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you can’t go back to Conway. That isn’t your home. Your home is with me. I know I said some things but I didn’t mean them. I just didn’t want us to fight. Please… please just call me. I just want to hear your voice. I want to tell you I love you. I want us to be together again.” Jacob ended the call before burying his face back into his pillow again.

 

………………………………………………..

 

Gabe pulled his car to a stop on the bridge looking at the sign welcoming him to Conway. He let out a sigh before climbing out of the car and walking to the edge. His eyes scanned the water before they filled with tears. After a few moments of silence he pulled his cell from his pocket and pressed it to his lips. “Goodbye Jacob,” he whispered before throwing the cell into the water. He waited a few seconds as it sunk to the bottom before climbing back into the car and driving towards the Conway sign.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	77. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 77

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“I say we just pay them,” Adam said causing the lawyer to frown.

“That happens to be illegal, Adam. I suggest you don’t do that.”

“Andrew I don’t really care,” Adam shrugged. “I just want him and Kelly out of our lives.”

“To make sure that happens we do this my way, then,” Andrew said. “I’ve been in contact with Jackson’s lawyer in Texas.”

“And?” Kris asked sitting forward on the sofa.

“He says Jackson came to him with the idea of wanting full custody,” Andrew answered. “He’s saying something about you both lying to the adoption agency when you adopted Sophia.”

“How did we lie?” Kris frowned.

“I’m not really understanding it myself,” Andrew answered. “But it’s something about Adam being more in the kids life’s than you said he would.”

“He’s their father,” Kris frowned. “He’s where he should be in his life.”

“But he was denied adoption rights,” Andrew said looking down at the piece of paper. “Back in two thousand and ten, you both went for adoption rights, and Adam was denied.”

“I remember,” Adam frowned. “But Kris was accepted.”

“Just Kris,” Andrew nodded. “But Jackson is saying that if anything was to happen to Kris then Adam would have no right over Sebastian.”

“That’s not true,” Kris frowned. “We sorted all of that out years ago. It’s in my will if anything happens to me, then Adam gets the kids.”

“But the thing is that Sebastian’s biological parents are still alive,” Andrew explained. “And if they can prove they are capable they are within their rights to fight for custody.”

“So I won’t die,” Kris shrugged. “That ends it right?”

“Right now you are the one with all the rights, Kris,” Andrew explained. “On paper Sebastian is yours. It’s like if you and Adam break up. Adam would have no real right over Sebastian if you decide you don’t want him to. It’s the same with Jackson and Kelly. Right now if you say you don’t think it’s in your son’s best interests to be in contact with his real parents then any judge would accept that.”

“Good,” Kris nodded. “Then there’s no problem.”

“Only Jackson has been told this,” Andrew sighed. “Now he’s coming back with something else.

“What are you talking about?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“He’s fighting for custody of Sebastian on the grounds of neglect,” Andrew answered.

“He’s saying that Sebastian is neglected?” Kris frowned.

“He describes Sebastian as a very sad boy, who doesn’t get along with his parents,” Andrew said reading the notes in front of him. “Apparently being raised by two gay men is doing him some great damage. Jackson said he’s afraid that his son’s future wellbeing is at risk. That you and Adam are only interested in your career and your biological children.”

“That’s bullshit,” Adam snapped. “Kris and I don’t even work anymore. We’re in the house everyday with those kids. And Sebastian gets exactly the same as Jacob and Elle.”

“You don’t have to explain that to me, Adam,” Andrew said. “I’ve been your family lawyer for ten years now. I know exactly what kind of parents you guys are.”

“What’s going to happen?” Kris asked in a shaky voice.

“We go to court,” Andrew answered. “Give our case. Once the judge hears the facts he’ll do the right thing.”

“What happens if he agrees with Jackson?” Adam asked.

“He can’t agree with lies.”

“So what do we do?” Kris asked. “How to we prepare for it?”

“Well the judge is going to want evidence that you guys are good parents,” Andrew answered. “Now most of it will be focused on Kris, but we have to see your background too, Adam. What kind of people you are. It’s good if you can get friends and family to write letters to the judge. Get them to describe you as parents. What kind of lives you have. It would be good if Sophia and Sebastian could write a letter too. Anything supportive. Make it people that have been in your life since the kids were born.”

“And all that’s going to work?” Adam asked unsure.

“I bet my life on it,” Andrew said standing up. “I’ve already got a pile of facts about Jackson and Kelly that wouldn’t make them the best parents. You two have given both Sophia and Sebastian a positive upbringing that has been filled with love. The judge is going to see that the second he gets this case.”

“I hope so,” Adam sighed.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“What is that?” Phillip frowned looking at Jacob’s latest design.

“It’s a t-shirt,” Jacob answered.

“You’ve spent the last ten days making a t-shirt?” Phillip frowned. “It took you ten days to do this?”

“Yeah,” Jacob mumbled as he looked at the t-shirt.

“You know this little sad thing you’re going through, Phillip remarked.

“Yeah?”

“You really need to get over it,” Phillip answered.

“I’m trying,” Jacob sighed. “It’s just every time I…”

“I know, I know,” Phillip sighed checking his nails. “You can’t stop thinking about Gabe.”

“He’s not even tried to contact me,” Jacob complained. “I think I must have filled his email account with long pleading letters.”

“Maybe he’s moved on,” Phillip suggested.

“It’s obvious he’s moved on,” Jacob sighed. “I just wish I knew why.”

“I think you need a party,” Phillip smiled. “Why don’t we all get together at Lucy’s? Her parents are out of town until Sunday.”

“I’m really not in the mood.”

“Tough,” Phillip said grabbing the t-shirt. “You don’t get your groove back you’re going to end up designing clothes for Target.”

Jacob sighed as he looked at the t-shirt. “Yeah that was a pathetic attempt.”

“Glad you agree,” Phillip smiled wide.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Jacob’s dressed,” Elle said with excitement in her voice as she ran into Adam and Kris’s bedroom. “His hair and everything is done.”

“He must be going out,” Adam frowned as he stood up from the bed. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“What did he say?” Kris asked.

“Nothing,” Elle answered. “I just saw him walking down the stairs.”

“Adam, go check on him,” Kris said as he sat up from the bed. “Now why aren’t you in bed?” he asked looking at Elle.

“I was getting a glass of water,” Elle mumbled.

“Bed,” Kris said standing up. “Come on. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

“Uncle Brad isn’t even home yet,” Elle complained.

“Uncle Brad is a big boy,” Kris said. “He can come home any time he wants.”

“Sebastian’s still up,” Elle sighed.

“He’s three years older than you,” Kris answered as he guided Elle into her bedroom. “Now sleep.”

“Can I ask you something?” Elle asked as she climbed into bed.

“You just did.”

“Something else,” Elle said patting the edge of her bed for Kris to sit down.

“Okay,” Kris sighed sitting down. “But be quick.”

“You know that Sophia and Sebastian are adopted?”

“Yes,” Kris nodded. “I know that, now goodnight.”

“That wasn’t my question,” Elle frowned.

“Okay,” Kris sighed sitting back down. “Go on.”

“And Jacob and I are your real children.”

“Biological children,” Kris corrected. “But yes, I know that too.”

“So what’s the difference?” Elle asked.

“The difference between biological and adoption?” Kris frowned. “You know what the difference is.”

“But what’s the difference with you and Papa,” Elle asked.

“I don’t understand your question, honey,” Kris admitted.

“The woman on the news said that you and Papa have to feel different to me and Jacob than you do to Sophia and Sebastian. Then she said that you probably feel more for me because I’m really yours. She says there has to be a difference, but another woman on the show said there is no difference, and if you raise a kid you love it like it’s yours. So I wanted to know what the difference was.”

“What woman on the TV?” Kris asked.

“They were talking about you and Papa on this show, and how Sebastian and Sophia’s real parents want them back.”

“I see,” Kris sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “You can’t listen to those shows, honey. They don’t know the truth.”

“But I heard the lawyer talking too,” Elle said. “I know those people want Sebastian back. I don’t know why they want Sophia though. I mean one day with her and they will want to give her back.”

“True,” Kris laughed. “But you don’t have to worry about any of that, honey. We’re going to get it all sorted out.”

“And Sebastian won’t go anywhere?”

“He’s staying right here with us,” Kris promised as he leaned in to kiss Elle’s forehead. “Now go to sleep.”

“He’s my brother isn’t he?” Elle asked laying down.

“Of course,” Kris smiled. “You’ve got two big brothers and one big sister. And what you asked about what the difference is.”

“Yeah?”

“There’s none,” Kris said leaning down to kiss Elle’s cheek. “Me and your Papa love you all the same.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Elle smiled. “I know you both love me more.”

“Right,” Kris laughed. “Better keep that between us then.”

“Night Daddy.”

“Night, baby girl.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Going out?” Adam asked as he watched Jacob check his hair in the living room mirror.

“Lucy’s having a party,” Jacob answered not turning away from the mirror. “I borrowed your boots, I hope that’s okay.”

“They work perfect with that outfit,” Adam smiled. “One of yours?”

“Uncle Cassidy helped me with it.”

“So you’re going to be out all night?”

“I’ll probably crash at Lucy’s.”

“Cool,” Adam nodded.

“I don’t really want to go,” Jacob admitted finally turning to look at Adam. “Phillip’s sort of forcing me.”

“You should go out,” Adam said. “I mean you’ve been locked in your room for too long. Gabe wouldn’t…”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Jacob said turning back to look at himself in the mirror.

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hands. “Just have fun. Start living like an eighteen-year-old.”

“I’ll be home early tomorrow morning,” Jacob said as he grabbed his car keys.

“Why don’t you bring everyone with you,” Adam said. “We’re planning a barbeque in the backyard when the kids come home from school. Grandma’s coming with a new friend.”

“My Grandma is dating?” Jacob frowned.

“I think so,” Adam nodded. “Sort of not wanting to think about that too much. But bring your friends by. It would be good to meet them. Sebastian’s already invited Jack.”

“Sure,” Jacob frowned. “Let everyone see my dating Grandma.”

“And your Uncle Brad,” Adam smirked causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“I’m sure Phillip will fit right in.”

“Phillip?” Adam asked. “He’s the one you talk about all the time. You two seem close.”

“He’s dating Niles,” Jacob answered. “And he’s not my type.”

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hands.

“I’m never going to date again,” Jacob said. “Now I better go.”

“Bye son,” Adam sighed as he watched Jacob walk away.

 

…………………………………………….

 

Adam walked into the bedroom to find Kris sitting at the bottom of the bed with the TV remote in his hand. “Jacob just announced he’s never dating again.”

“Yeah I did that when Katy broke up with me the first time,” Kris said flicking through the TV.

“He sounded very seriously,” Adam sighed. “I really think he’s depressed.”

“It’ll take time.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam said annoyed. “I don’t mean to interrupt your TV viewing.”

Kris sighed as he turned off the TV. “I was looking for us.”

“Glad you’re thinking of your children,” Adam said climbing into bed.

“Elle just told me she saw two woman on TV talking about how Jackson wants Sebastian,” Kris said turning to look back at Adam. “She was worried about it.”

“How do the media know about it?” Adam asked annoyed. “Who the hell told them?”

“I’m surprised they didn’t find out long before now,” Kris sighed turning the TV back on. “I was just checking the other channels.”

“You know it’s times like this I wish I wasn’t a singer,” Adam admitted. “If we weren’t so public Jackson wouldn’t have even known where Sebastian was.”

“He’s probably been watching him grow up through the media,” Kris remarked.

“That freaks me out,” Adam admitted.

“Nothing we can do about it,” Kris said as he crawled up the bed to Adam’s side. “What about Jacob?”

“He’s going to be single forever,” Adam answered seriously causing Kris to smirk. “It’s not funny.”

“Come on,” Kris sighed. “You can’t tell me he’s not inherited your dramatic nature. Of course he’s going to date again. Give him a few months. And you never know, maybe Gabe will get in contact with him.”

“I doubt it,” Adam sighed. “Once his father gets his claws into him, Gabe isn’t going to stand a chance.”

“You know, I’ve realized the older our kids get the more difficult this job becomes,” Kris said as he snuggled into Adam’s side. “Remember when they were all little? They could all fit in this bed at one point. All little things giggling at anything we said. Even Elle doesn’t want to snuggle with us anymore.”

“I’ve been saying this for years,” Adam sighed. “You always laughed at me.”

“It’s that funny anymore,” Kris admitted into Adam’s chest.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Should you be doing that?” Jack frowned as he watched Jacob down another shot.

“Who’s going to stop me,” Jacob shrugged grabbing another. “Gabe always used to stop me.”

“Your parents will kill you if you go home drink,” Jack pointed out.

“Not going home,” Jacob shrugged. “I can get as drunk as I want.”

“That probably isn’t a good idea,” Jack frowned.

“It’s good that I’m not asking for advice then,” Jacob smirked.

“Why don’t we go for a walk around the garden,” Jack suggested. “Maybe get some air.”

“Do you think I’m boring?” Jacob asked causing Jack to frown. “Be honest.”

“You’re not boring,” Jack answered without thinking.

“For a gay man I am,” Jacob admitted. “When I went to Paris in the summer I saw a completely different side to gay life.”

“What does that even mean?” Jack frowned.

“I met this guy Marcus,” Jacob explained. “He was a model, and he knew exactly how to be a gay teen. He was out every night having fun, and fucking whoever he wanted. He even tried to get me and Gabe to have a threesome with him.”

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Jack groaned.

“I didn’t,” Jacob answered. “I got so afraid I hide in the bathroom, but that’s my point. If I was a little more fun maybe I would be happy. I mean, I bet my Papa was fun at my age. I’ve read the stories online about how he was in his twenties. Why can’t I be like that?”

“Because you’ve been in a relationship for a long time,” Jack answered. “You sort of settled down at the age of fourteen.”

“Exactly,” Jacob sighed taking another shot. “Well that’s going to change. From now on I’m going to be fun. I’m going to start living.”

“Well as long as you don’t do threesomes,” Jack sighed as he slid the tray of shots away from Jacob.

 

……………………………………………

 

Jacob stumbled up the stairs towards Lucy’s room with a bottle of gin in his hand.

“Jake?”

“Yeah?” Jacob asked as he looked up the stairs.

“I’m Rob. I’m a friend of Lucy’s boyfriend.”

“Rob,” Jacob nodded as he got to the top of the stairs. “You’re the model, right?”

“And you’re the designer,” Rob smiled. “I saw the gloves you made for Lucy. Pretty cool.”

“I’m looking for Lucy’s bedroom,” Jacob said looking around the closed doors. “She said I could spend the night.”

“I’ll show you,” Rob said taking Jacob by the elbow. “I guess you can’t go home like this. Where’s your friend? Jack is it?”

“He had to go home,” Jacob answered. “His Dads are taking him to drag queen’s wedding tomorrow.”

“Like all Dads do,” Rob laughed. “Okay, this is Lucy’s room.”

“I’ve been here before,” Jacob frowned looking around.

“You’re really drunk, aren’t you?” Rob laughed. “Sure you want to be here alone?”

Jacob sighed heavily as he threw himself down onto the bed. “I really don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay,” Rob nodded before turning to close Lucy’s bedroom door. “Lucy told me about your boyfriend,” he began before sitting down on the bed next to Jacob. “It must be tough.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jacob mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“Okay,” Rob nodded. “How about a drink?” he asked taking the bottle of gin from Jacob’s hand.

“Now you’re talking,” Jacob smiled. “I plan to do a lot of drinking.”

“What age are you?” Rob asked.

“Eighteen.”

“Don’t drink a lot, do you?”

“I plan to start,” Jacob smirked. “What about you? Rob the model.”

“I enjoy a drink,” Rob nodded. “Not tonight though. I’ve got a shoot in the morning.”

“You have a good body for being a model,” Jacob remarked causing Rob to laugh.

“Thanks.”

“My clothes would look great on you,” Jacob said tugging on Rob’s shirt.

“We should try that some time,” Rob remarked. “I’m always looking for new clothes for photo shoots.”

“Gabe had a great body,” Jacob sighed. “He was a boxer.”

“Your ex?” Rob asked carefully.

“He just left,” Jacob said. “Didn’t even say goodbye.”

“He must have been crazy,” Rob remarked. “I wouldn’t have said no to you.”

“What?” Jacob asked looking up at Rob confused.

“Just saying,” Rob shrugged. “You’re what we call in the gay world, a great catch. You won’t be single for long.”

“Oh I will,” Jacob laughed. “I plan on it.”

“That’s a shame,” Rob mused as he moved closer to Jacob on the bed. “You shouldn’t deprive the rest of us because you don’t want to give your heart away.”

“Us?” Jacob frowned. “You’re gay too?”

“Uh huh,” Rob nodded.

“Do you have fun?” Jacob asked.

“In life?” Rob asked causing Jacob to nod his head. “I have lots of fun,” he admitted. “Don’t you?”

“I don’t think I know how,” Jacob admitted.

“Want me to show you?” Rob whispered as he leaned in.

“I think so,” Jacob admitted quietly before Rob pressed his lips against his.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	78. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 78

Flash Forward 2032

“Morning sex is the best,” Kris groaned as he wrapped his legs tight around Adam’s waist.

“You feel so good,” Adam groaned slamming into Kris over and over again. “How can you feel so good after all these years?”

“More,” Kris pleaded as he pushed up against Adam.

“Twenty-three years and you still feel this tight,” Adam grunted as he slammed into Kris harder.

Kris leaned up running his tongue over Adam’s shoulder before sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

“Please baby,” Kris begged. “I need to come.”

“I’m going to make you come,” Adam promised as he buried his head in Kris’s shoulder. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“I love you so much,” Kris groaned. “You’re so good, baby.”

“Kiss me,” Adam whispered as he pressed his lips against Kris’s. Kris did what Adam asked opening his mouth for him. “Mmm, so good,” he moaned. “Ride me baby.”

“What?” Kris panted.

“I want you to ride me,” Adam repeated as he pulled out of Kris to roll onto his back.

“We haven’t done that in a while,” Kris remarked as he rolled onto his side.

“So climb on,” Adam smirked smacking Kris’s butt.

“If I hurt my back,” Kris mumbled as he swung his legs over Adam.

“I’ll rub it better,” Adam smirked as he grabbed hold of Kris’s hips to pull him down on top of him. “Fuck… I’ll rub all of you better if you make me come.”

“I’m going to make you come,” Kris smirked looking down at his husband.

Adam clinched his eyes shut as Kris began to move above him. “Fuck,” he hissed causing Kris to laugh.

“That’s what I’m doing, baby.”

“Don’t stop,” Adam begged.

“Never baby,” Kris whispered as he leaned down to kiss Adam’s chest. “You’re so…”

“Adam can I… wow.”

“Brad,” Adam yelled as he tried to grab a pillow to cover him and Kris up. “Get the hell out of here.”

“It’s nine in the morning,” Brad complained. “You two are animals. Your kids could have walked in.”

“The kids are at school, now get out of my room,” Adam snapped.

“Would you please leave,” Kris said wrapping the bed cover around him and Adam.

“I need the charger for your phone,” Brad said walking fully into the room.

“Get out,” Adam yelled.

“Oh I’ve seen it all before,” Brad sighed as he walked around the side of the bed to grab Adam’s charger. “I have to call Cassidy. Wait until I tell him about this.”

“If you don’t get out right now I’m going to kick your ass,” Kris warned.

“Oh relax,” Brad sighed walking towards the bedroom door. “I’m going. You can carry on.”

“Unbelievable,” Kris snapped as Brad closed the door behind him.

“I know, he’s so inconsiderate at times,” Adam complained as he tugged off the cover. “Come on baby.”

“Oh we are not doing this anymore,” Kris said climbing off of Adam’s lap.

“But…”

“The mood is officially killed,” Kris said pulling on his boxers.

“But… I was almost there.”

“He needs to go Adam,” Kris said. “I don’t care how lonely he feels without Cassidy. He is not spending another day here.”

“What am I going to do about this?” Adam complained pointing down at his crotch.

“Deal with it,” Kris said before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

“I’m going to kill Brad,” Adam sighed.

………………………………………..

Jacob clenched his eyes shut tight as he rolled over onto his side. “Oh… I feel like throwing up,” he complained to himself.

“Please don’t.”

Jacob leapt back opening his eyes to find a very naked man beside him. “Who the hell are you?”

“What?”

“Where am I?” Jacob frowned looking around the room.

“Damn you really were drunk last night.”

“Where the hell are my clothes?” Jacob snapped looking down at himself. “Who are you?”

“Rob. The model,” Rob frowned. “You really don’t remember?”

“What did we do?”

“Look man you were pretty up for it last night,” Rob said climbing out of the bed.

“Up for what?” Jacob asked. “And can you maybe put something on?”

Rob looked down at his naked body before shrugging. “The sex,” he said pulling up his boxers. “You were pretty up for having sex.”

“Sex?” Jacob breathed out. “We had sex?”

“Twice,” Rob nodded.

“Oh god,” Jacob groaned into his hands.

“Don’t worry,” Rob said coming to sit on the bed. “I used a condom.”

“That’s not it,” Jacob snapped grabbing the blanket to cover himself. “I don’t do this. I don’t have sex with strangers.”

“I’m Lucy’s boyfriend’s best friend,” Rob said. “I told you this last night.”

“I can’t believe I’ve done this,” Jacob groaned. “I have a boyfriend.”

“I thought you dumbed him,” Rob frowned. “He isn’t even in the state.”

“I told you that?”

“Lucy did.”

“She had no right,” Jacob snapped. “Now can you please leave?”

“Look, don’t take it out on me,” Rob frowned. “You were practically begging for it last night. It’s not like I took advantage of you or anything.”

“Seriously?” Jacob frowned. “I was drunk.”

“It was a party,” Rob snapped. “Anyway, you didn’t complain last night.”

“Get out,” Jacob yelled.

“Don’t worry, I’m going,” Rob snapped grabbing his shoes. “I think your boyfriend had a lucky escape,” he added before slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

……………………………………………..

“I have to say I’m impressed,” Brad remarked causing Kris to slam his coffee cup down on the kitchen table.

“I thought you told him to keep his mouth shut?” Kris snapped looking at Adam.

“I did, Brad be quiet.”

“I’m just telling you how impressed I am,” Brad smiled innocently. “I would have sworn you two would have been in missionary position for years now.”

“I don’t want to hear you,” Kris snapped. “You treat this house like it’s your own. You…”

“I can see your upset,” Brad said calmly.

“You can… is he for real?” Kris snapped looking at Adam.

“Brad,” Adam sighed. “Don’t push his buttons.”

“I just think it’s lovely,” Brad said quickly.

“That’s it,” Kris snapped. “You…”

“I’m home,” Elle yelled from the front door.

“You’re very, very lucky,” Kris said through gritted teeth as Elle walked into the kitchen.

“Can I have a friend over today?” Elle asked walking around the table to give each of them a kiss on the cheek. “

“Of course you can,” Adam smiled. “We’re having a picnic in the backyard.”

“Good,” Elle smiled. “I told Leo to be here at five.”

“Leo?” Brad asked standing up from the table. “Is his Mom coming?”

“His Dad,” Elle answered. “I’m going to set up a blanket in the backyard.”

“Okay,” Honey,” Kris smiled as he watched Elle walk away.

“Leo Dad?” Brad asked looking between Kris and Adam. “You mean the fireman?”

“The straight fireman,” Adam corrected.

“I was only going to look,” Brad sighed, “I happen to be a happily married man.”

“Talking of Cassidy,” Kris said. “When exactly is he coming home?”

“He says another week or so.”

“And then your ass is out of here,” Kris said. “If it was up to me you wouldn’t be here now.”

“Oh I wish you would get over it already,” Brad sighed heavily. “So I walked in on you getting it on. I know what that looks like. Hell I’ve been in the same position with Adam myself lots of times.”

“Adam,” Kris hissed.

“I can’t keep protecting you,” Adam warned. “He can only take so much before he snaps and kills you.”

“He’s being a prude,” Brad accused.

“He’s always been a prude,” Adam sighed.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean… no that’s not what I meant,” Adam stuttered. “I just mean…”

“What?” Kris asked annoyed. “What did you mean?”

“I just mean that you don’t like… aw hell I don’t know,” Adam sighed. “Why the hell am I being dragged into you and Brad’s childish fights?”

“Because you invited him to stay with us for three months,” Kris answered.

“I just wish you two would stop it,” Adam said. “I mean, you’re both my best friends. It would be really nice that after twenty-three years of knowing each other that you would actually learn to deal with each other.”

“But…”

“No Brad,” Adam snapped standing up from the table. “I’m sick of it. The two of you are like two high school girls. Just grow up.” Adam stormed out of the kitchen leaving Kris and Brad alone.

“Well there was no need for that,” Brad frowned.

“Shut up,” Kris snapped.

……………………………………………………

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Phillip shrugged. “I met Rob. He’s pretty hot.”

“I don’t even remember it,” Jacob sighed. “He said we did it twice and I don’t even remember talking to him.”

“That is a shame,” Phillip admitted. “Maybe if you weren’t such a bitch to him this morning he would have gave you another go.”

“You don’t get this,” Jacob sighed. “I don’t fuck around. That’s not what I’m like.”

“Maybe that’s what you should become,” Phillip said. “You’ve been tied to the one person for so long, you deserve some fun.”

“How am I going to explain to my parents what happened?” Jacob sighed rubbing his forehead.

“I suggest you don’t,” Phillip answered. “Why would you want to do that?”

“I had sex and don’t remember,” Jacob answered. “I just gave myself to him. I can’t even be sure that we used a condom or not.”

“But he said you did.”

“How can I believe him?” Jacob sighed. “And now we all have to go to my place for some stupid dinner.”

“I’m looking forward to that,” Phillip smiled. “Niles has even gone and got himself a brand new hat and everything.”

“I should probably wait to tell them, then,” Jacob sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Or you keep it to yourself like any normal teen would do,” Phillip suggested.

“They’ll find out anyway.”

“How?”

“You don’t know my parents,” Jacob sighed. “They always know when we’ve done something wrong.”

…………………………………..

“What are you doing?” Adam asked cautiously as he stood at Sebastian’s bedroom door.

“Looking at myself in the mirror,” Sebastian answered moving away from the mirror.

“Can I ask why you’re doing it topless?” Adam asked taking a step into Sebastian’s bedroom.

“I think I’m getting hair,” Sebastian frowned looking down at himself.

“Honey, we’ve had the puberty talk,” Adam frowned. “You know boys get hair.”

“On my nipples,” Sebastian remarked.

“Oh you mean chest hair,” Adam smiled. “I thought you meant… Well chest hair is normal too. I started getting hair on my chest when I was about your age.”

“But why is it black?” Sebastian frowned. “I have blonde hair.”

“Well your hair has gotten darker over the years,” Adam explained. “I mean my chest hair is black.”

“Papa you put makeup on your chest hair,” Sebastian remarked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“And that is a family secret.”

“Like our family has secrets,” Sebastian scoffed. “Did you watch the news last night?”

“You saw that too?” Adam frowned. “You know not to listen to gossip.”

“A few kids asked about it in school today,” Sebastian shrugged. “I told them to mind their own business.”

“The joys of having Adam Lambert as a parent,” Adam sighed.

“I think you’re worth it,” Sebastian smiled.

Adam smiled as he shyly avoided Sebastian’s eyes. “You’re a good kid.”

“Compared to the others I am,” Sebastian joked.

“Well there is your taste in woman to worry about,” Adam mused.

“There was nothing wrong with Mia,” Sebastian frowned.

“She kicked your ass,” Adam laughed nudging Sebastian’s side.

“Okay,” Sebastian sighed. “She was a bitch.”

“Now,” Adam warned. “You shouldn’t name call.”

“You did it,” Sebastian remarked. “Elle told me that’s what you called her.”

“Elle’s got a big mouth,” Adam mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian smiled. “I used to call her that too when she wasn’t around.”

“Nice,” Adam smiled. “Hey, can we talk?”

“I thought we were.”

“Actually this is something important,” Adam said sitting on the bed. “Come take a seat.”

“Oh god what?” Sebastian groaned. “Sit down talks are never good.”

“It’s just some things to do with this court thing we’re going to have to go to,” Adam said. “It’s in Texas.”

“Do I have to go?”

“Sort of,” Adam asked. “The judge does want a letter from you. He wants you to write about what your life is like here.”

“Like a letter about how good parents you are?”

“You just tell the truth,” Adam said. “I don’t want you making up fairy tales. Just write an honest letter about what it’s like being adopted by us.”

“So should I tell them about all the torturous nights I had to spend at Madonna concerts or Gaga Concerts?”

“You loved those nights.”

“Hey what about the time you made me go to the musical on Broadway?” Sebastian asked. “I mean that was almost child abuse.”

“Yes okay,” Adam remarked dryly.

“The horrible music you play in the car when you drive me to school in the morning.”

“I said okay,” Adam frowned.

“And all those Halloweens,” Sebastian added.

“You know, you’re not a nice kid,” Adam remarked causing Sebastian to laugh.

………………………………………………

“What the hell happened to you?” Brad asked as Jacob walked into the backyard with Phillip and Niles following.

“What are you talking about?”

“You look like shit,” Brad answered. “Is this the hangover from hell or what?”

“I don’t have a hangover,” Jacob frowned.

“So you’re telling me you didn’t spend the night drinking?” Brad smirked.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

“Well aren’t you a boring little shit?” Brad asked.

“Where’s Dad and Papa?”

“Making sure Elle’s isn’t dressed up like a whore for her little friend coming.”

“What?”

“Who are these two?” Brad asked pointing at Phillip and Niles. “And why are they wearing your Uncle Cassidy’s designs?”

“I made them.”

“I’m Phillip,” Phillip smiled taking a step forward. “You must be the famous Uncle Brad.”

“Famous?” Brad asked accepting Phillip’s outstretched hand.

“I’ve seen all of your videos,” Phillip smiled. “I have all your albums.”

“A fan?” Brad smiled.

“Bad move,” Jacob sighed to himself.

“Come with me,” Brad said wrapping his arm around Phillip’s shoulder. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Say goodbye to your boyfriend,” Jacob said turning to look at Niles.

“Really?”

“Come on,” Jacob smiled. “I’ll introduce you to my parents.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Niles asked as he watched Brad lead Phillip into the house.

“I’m sure Phillip can handle Uncle Brad,” Jacob smirked. “Oh, here’s my brother. Sebastian?”

“Where have you been?” Sebastian asked as he dragged over the large table. “I’ve been doing all this myself all morning.”

“I hung out at Lucy’s for a while,” Jacob answered. “This is Niles,” he said pointing at Niles. “Niles this is my brother Sebastian.”

“Hey man,” Sebastian smiled. “You know how to lift?”

“What?” Niles asked cautiously.

“I’ve about ten chairs in the guest house I need to move out,” Sebastian explained. “Asking Jacob will get me nowhere.”

“I…” Niles stuttered before looking at Jacob.

“Why don’t you go start putting them at the door and we’ll come and help,” Jacob said pushing Sebastian towards the guest house.

“That’s a nice way of saying no,” Sebastian mused as he walked away.

“Are you okay?” Jacob asked once Sebastian was out of ear shot.

“When you talk about your little brother, you talk about him like he’s a kid,” Niles said watching Sebastian walk away.

“He is a kid,” Jacob shrugged.

“Is he okay?” Niles asked. “I mean, is he cool with your sexuality?”

“Oh,” Jacob frowned. “You’re worried he’s like every other teenage boy?”

“I just don’t want to piss him off,” Niles answered.

“He’s been raised by two gay men,” Jacob laughed. “He’s the only straight man in this house.”

“He’s coming back,” Niles whispered as Sebastian walked towards them carrying two chairs.

“You two decided if you’re going to help or not?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course we’re not,” Jacob laughed. “We just had our nails done.”

…………………………………….

“Now that’s a fireman,” Adam remarked as he watched Leo’s Dad climb out of the car.

“Damn,” Kris frowned. “He’s built like a truck.”

“How do you go from being married to that to having a thing for Brad?” Adam laughed.

“Shh,” Kris hissed. “Hi there.”

“Adam, Kris,” Leo said excitedly. “This is my Dad Troy.”

“Troy,” Adam smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Thanks for inviting him,” Troy smiled. “He’s been bouncing off of the walls since he got home from school.”

“Well come on,” Adam smiled leading Leo into the house. “Elle and Brad are out back setting up the picnic.”

“You want a beer or something?” Kris asked leading Troy into the kitchen.

“Brad’s here?” Troy asked looking out of the kitchen door.

“You know Brad?”

“Oh Carol’s told all about Brad,” Troy said. “Is that him on the blanket?”

“That’s him,” Kris answered. “So Carol told you about him?”

“Are you sure that’s him?” Troy friend. “The short little thing.”

“That’s him,” Kris nodded. “What did Carol say about him?”

“Oh just they they’ve been getting on,” Troy answered turning to accept the beer from Kris.

“Yeah I think they’ve been on a few shopping trips together,” Kris said opening his own beer.

“He’s been at the house too,” Troy sighed. “Leo told me. Apparently they’re getting pretty serious.”

“What?” Kris asked choking back his beer.

“The divorce only came through three months ago,” Troy sighed. “And she’s already moved on.”

“Her and Brad?” Kris asked choking back a laugh. “You think…”

“She told me,” Troy sighed. “That’s why I came here. I guess I wanted to see for myself.”

“She told you her and Brad are dating?” Kris asked confused.

“I don’t get it,” Troy frowned as he watched Brad walk towards the house. “No offense, but he looks gay.”

“Gay?” Kris asked. “Brad gay?”

“No offense,” Troy said turning to look at Kris. “I mean I was ready to come here and fight for her, but…”

“Hello,” Brad smiled walking into the kitchen.

“Not a good time, Brad,” Kris said quietly.

“Oh be quiet,” Brad sighed walking towards Troy. “You must be Leo’s Dad.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Brad,” Brad smiled holding out his hand.

“I know who you are,” Troy sighed ignoring the hand in front of him.

“Carol’s told him all about you,” Kris explained.

“Oh nice,” Brad smiled.

“So I’m going to go and see if Adam needs a hand,” Kris said sitting down his beer. “Good luck Brad.”

“What?” Brad frowned as he watched Kris pass him.

…………………………………………

“She is crazy,” Adam whispered as he looked into the kitchen.

“I think so,” Kris smirked.

“What did Troy say when you told him Brad was gay?”

“Oh he… Kris paused to look around the backyard.

“You did tell him?” Adam asked. “Please tell me you told him the truth.”

“I could have,” Kris admitted. “Then I remembered what happened this morning, and decided not to.”

“Kris,” Adam smiled. “You can’t just leave them alone in there. What if Brad says something stupid?”

Kris frowned as he looked towards the bottom of the yard. “I don’t think that’s our problem right now.”

“Of course it’s our problem,” Adam sighed. “I don’t want Troy freaking out and hitting Brad.”

“Forget Brad,” Kris sighed as he turned Adam around to face the bottom of the yard. “Look.”

“What…” Adam froze as he saw Elle and Leo and the bottom of the yard kissing.

End of Flash Forward 2032


	79. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 79

Flash Forward 2032

“What are you looking at?” Kris asked as he sat down next to Adam on the bed.  
“All girls schools,” Adam answered not taking his eyes off of the laptop on his knee. “Preferably one out of state.”  
“For Elle?” Kris asked.  
“Don’t start telling me that I’m crazy,” Adam said. “You saw what was happening in the yard today. This has to be done.”  
“Try a Catholic one,” Kris said climbing under the covers. “They’re always strict.”  
Adam smiled as he turned to look at Kris. “Welcome to the dark side baby.”  
“Eleven is far too young for a first kiss,” Kris said. “We don’t stop this now and there’s going to be another baby here before she’s fourteen.”  
“What is it with our daughters?” Adam sighed. “The two of them are so… I really want to use a bad word here.”  
“They think they’re grownups,” Kris said. “Jacob and Sebastian would never give us this sort of hassle.”  
“We should have had all boys,” Adam remarked putting the laptop on the side of the bed. “So how did Brad get on?”  
“That was fun,” Kris smiled.  
“You were mean,” Adam said.  
“I told Troy the truth,” Kris sighed. “After about an hour. We shared a good laugh about it.”  
“You’re really too hard on him at times,” Adam remarked. “He really loves you.”  
“He’s impossible.”  
“I just wish the two of you would get on,” Adam sighed running his hand through his hair. “It would make my life so much easier if I didn’t have to deal with you two and your childish fights. And I know it’s not real,” he added. “When you two need to you work well together. When I was sick, the two of you were what got me well again. I just wish you would be like that all the time.”  
Kris let out a sigh as he nodded his head. “I can try. Maybe him and I can do something together.”  
“I’d like that,” Adam smiled.  
“I’m doing it for you,” Kris said as he leaned in to kiss Kris’s cheek.  
“You might even enjoy it.”  
Won’t hold my breath,” Kris sighed.  
Adam looked up as the bedroom door opened slowly. “We don’t knock?” he asked as Jacob poked his head in.  
“I heard you talking,” Jacob said walking into the room.  
“Are you okay?” Kris frowned looking at his son. “You’ve been looking a little pale all day.”  
“I wanted to talk to you guys about something,” Jacob said. “Can I sit?”  
“Sure,” Adam answered moving his feet for Jacob to climb onto the bed. “What’s up?”  
“You know you always say that if I have a problem I can come to you guys?” Jacob asked carefully.  
“Yes,” Adam nodded.  
“You got something you want to tell us?”  
“I really don’t know how to,” Jacob admitted.  
“One word at a time,” Adam said reaching out to rub Jacob’s knee.  
“I don’t think you guys are going to be happy with me when I tell you.”  
“Don’t worry about that,” Kris said. “Just tell us.”  
“I sort of got drunk last night,” Jacob said looking down at his hands. “Really drunk, and I know you guys don’t agree with that.”  
“We don’t,” Adam said. “You are far too young to be going anyway near alcohol. You know all of this Jacob.”  
“That’s not all of it,” Jacob sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “I did something else.”  
“What?” Adam asked. “Please tell me it’s not drugs. Jacob you cannot be that stupid.”  
“It’s not drugs,” Jacob answered. “I… I got really drunk and… I had sex with some guy.” Adam and Kris shared a look causing Jacob to look away. “I don’t remember doing it. I just woke up this morning and he was beside me.”  
“You were so drunk you don’t remember something that important?” Kris finally asked.  
“I just tried to block everything out,” Jacob admitted.  
“Why are you telling us this?” Adam asked. “You could have easily have hid this from us. We wouldn’t have known a thing.”  
“Because… you’ve always…”  
“Did you use protection?” Adam interrupted causing Jacob to look at him. “Well?”  
“I don’t know,” Jacob admitted honestly. “The guy said we did, but I don’t remember.”  
“Jacob,” Kris sighed heavily rubbing his eyes. “Jacob, we’ve had these talks. You know about protection.”  
“It was a mistake, Dad,” Jacob said with tears in his eyes.  
“It only takes one mistake,” Kris said annoyed. “One mistake and you get some god awful disease. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”  
“I know, Dad,” Jacob said wiping tears from his eyes. “I know I’ve screwed up.”  
“We’re going to have to make an appointment,” Adam said causing Kris and Jacob to look at him. “At the clinic.”  
“You don’t think he’s actually got something?” Kris asked.  
“I’ll take you tomorrow,” Adam said. “We’ll do it together.”  
“I’m sorry, Papa,” Jacob said quietly.  
“You’ve put yourself in serious danger,” Adam said. “I know you’re hurting about Gabe, but that doesn’t excuse what you have done.”  
“I really don’t remember it.”  
“You could have ruined your life before it’s even started,” Adam sighed. “It only takes one stupid mistake.”  
“I’m sorry, Papa,” Jacob choked out.  
“I’m sorry too,” Adam sighed reaching over to pull Jacob against his chest. “I’m sorry you felt you had to go out and drink instead of coming to talk to me and your Dad.”  
“I just wanted to forget,” Jacob sobbed. “I wanted to forget that Gabe’s really not coming back.”  
“Stop crying,” Adam whispered against Jacob’s ear. “I Know it hurts.”  
“Come on, baby boy,” Kris whispered. “Lay down. You need to sleep. You look exhausted.”  
“I can’t sleep,” Jacob admitted. “I don’t like being alone.”  
“Just lay down,” Kris said pulling the cover over Jacob. “It’s okay,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Jacob’s head. “It’s all going to be okay. I promise you.”

…………………………………

“Are you taking me out to the woods to kill me?” Brad asked as he looked nervously around the car.  
“I can’t even be bothered answering that,” Kris sighed shaking his head.  
“Well this seems a little… unusual,” Brad sighed. “You wake me up and tell me we’re going out. I assumed everyone was coming with us.”  
“Nope,” Kris said shaking his head. “Just you and me.”  
“That’s what scares me,” Brad sighed leaning back to look out of the window.  
“Adam explained to me last night that you and I fighting is getting him down,” Kris explained. “I don’t want to make Adam unhappy.”  
“And you think I do?” Brad snapped.  
“I’m not accusing you,” Kris sighed. “I’m just… I think you and I should try harder.”  
“So where are you taking me?”  
“I’m taking you somewhere that might help you,” Kris answered.  
Brad frowned as he watched Kris pull the car into a hospital parking lot. “Are you taking me to a mental hospital?”  
“I wish,” Kris mumbled, “but no. I’m taking you somewhere I come to a lot. I know you’re having a tough time with the kids leaving, and Cassidy being in Spain.”  
“My life is over,” Brad announced.  
“Okay, you’re really having a hard time,” Kris sighed. “But I think this place will be good for you.” Kris said climbing out of the car grabbing his guitar from the back seat.  
“What exactly are we doing?” Brad asked climbing out of the car.  
“This hospital has the biggest cancer ward for children,” Kris answered. “They’re always looking for volunteers to come in and entertain the kids.”  
“Kids with cancer?” Brad asked taking a step back. “No, no, I can’t do that.”  
“Can’t do what?” Kris asked confused.  
“I can’t see that,” Brad answered. “I don’t want to be around that sort of sadness. Why would you bring me to this sort of place? Do you really hate me that much?”  
“You are always complaining that your life is so dull since the kids left,” Kris answered. “I thought you would want to do some good.”  
“Not here, Kris,” Brad said taking a step back. “I can’t be here.”  
“They’re just kids,” Kris said taking Brad by the hand. “Just kids like Bo and Tye.”

“Sick kids,” Brad pointed out.  
“They are the most amazing happy little people I know,” Kris said. “They’re so happy to see anyone that wants to spend time with them, and they never complain. They’re going through so much and they never once complain about it. Now come on.”  
“But…”  
“Come on,” Kris repeated pulling Brad towards the hospital entrance.

………………………………………….

Adam tapped his hand nervously on the leather seat as he looked around the doctor’s surgery. “You okay?” he asked looked at Jacob.  
“I feel sick.”  
“It’s just nervous,” Adam whispered reaching out to hold Jacob’s hand. “Why don’t we go for something to eat after this? I haven’t seen you each anything that isn’t a bowl of cereal for days now.”  
“I’m never doing this again,” Jacob said quietly ignoring Adam’s question. “It’s not worth it.”  
“It’s really not,” Adam remarked. “Look honey, I’m not saying I’ve never made mistakes. I did the whole partying thing when I moved to LA. I know how easy it is to be sucked in to that world, but that’s not a world I want you in. You’re too good for all of that. I know it’s all fun and games at the time, but if it’s going to bring you here every time, is it really worth it?”  
“I won’t be doing it again, Papa,” Jacob said quietly as the doctor’s door opened.  
“Good,” Adam whispered.  
“Hello there,” the doctor smiled. “I’m Dr Kyle.”  
“Hey,” Adam smiled. “This is my son Jacob.”  
“So what’s the problem?” Dr Kyle asked. “I see you’re here for some tests.”  
“Yeah,” Jacob mumbled looking down at his hands.  
“Jacob had too much to drink at a party the other night,” Adam explained. “He… he had a one nightstand, but doesn’t remember anything about it.”  
“So you don’t know if protection was involved or not?” Dr Kyle asked.  
“No,” Jacob answered shaking his head.  
“Okay,” Dr Kyle smiled. “Well, I think a full round of tests can be done. It’s nothing too much to worry about. Just a few blood tests and a urine test. Now your father says you had too much to drink. Is that a common occurrence?”  
“What?”  
“Well you’re eighteen,” Dr Kyle answered looking down at his notes. “You know that’s too young to be drinking.”  
“Yes.”  
“This was a one off,” Adam answered. “He’s been through a tough time lately.”  
“Might I suggest another way of dealing with it,” Dr Kyle said. “I see a lot of the same faces coming into this office. They all think getting a test and taking a few pills will be okay, and they can carry on with their behaviour.”  
“This won’t happen again,” Adam said.  
“Okay,” Dr Kyle smiled. “Well I’ll take you to the nurses and they’ll do the tests and the results should be back within a week or two.”  
“Will I have to come back?” Jacob asked finally looking up at the doctor.  
“Only if we find something,” Dr Kyle answered. “I’ll call you with the results.”  
“Thank you,” Jacob nodded.  
“I’ll just go and get the nurse.”  
Adam waited until Dr Kyle had left the office before turning to look at Jacob. “You okay?”  
“You don’t need to keep asking that,” Jacob smiled.  
“You never really liked going to the doctors when you were little,” Adam remarked. “You used to cling to me or your Dad whenever the doctor came anywhere near you.”  
“I’m not a little boy anymore,” Jacob remarked causing Adam to sigh.  
“That’s where you’re wrong. That’s exactly what you are. Still just a boy.” Adam reached across to take hold of Jacob’s hand. “You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. You can’t start making mistakes now. Especially not ones that could do so much damage.”  
“I think I’m going to concentrate on my designs,” Jacob said. “I think I have to accept that Gabe isn’t coming back.”  
“Yeah,” Adam nodded as he squeezed Jacob’s hand.

…………………………………………………

“Come on,” Kris said pulling Brad along the white hallway. “I want you to meet someone.”  
“Can’t I just blend in to the background?” Brad asked as Kris pulled him towards an open door.  
“You really can’t,” Kris answered. “I’ve been trying to make you do that for years.”  
“But…”  
“Rupert?” Kris asked poking his head around the hospital room door. “You okay for a visit?”  
“Kris, you came back.”  
Kris dragged Brad into the room to reveal a small boy sitting on the bed. “I brought a friend.”  
“Adam?” Rupert asked excitedly.  
“Not quite,” Kris smiled. “Someone just as cool though. This is my friend Brad, but you can call him Cheeks. He likes that.”  
“Hi, Cheeks,” Rupert smiled.  
“Hey,” Brad smiled from behind Kris.  
“Cheeks works with fashion,” Kris explained sitting his guitar down. “Rupert here is going to be fashion editor for his own magazine when he grows up.”  
“I’ve already got it all planned out,” Rupert explained. “All the models are going to look like rock stars. I like rock stars.”  
“Brad does a lot of leather jackets for rock stars,” Kris explained. “He even does them for Adam.”  
“You know Adam?” Rupert asked wide eyed.  
“He’s my best friend,” Brad smiled moving from behind Kris.  
“I’m his friend too,” Rupert smiled. “He came to visit me after my last surgery.”  
“I like your hat,” Brad smiled.  
“It hides the head,” Rupert smiled pulling off his hat to reveal his bald head.  
“Oh…” Brad said taking a step back.  
“Why don’t you and Rupert sit and talk,” Kris said pushing Brad gently towards the bed. “I bet you have a lot in common.”  
“Are you fabulous too?” Rupert asked with a smile.  
“Fabulous?”  
“Like Kris and Adam,” Rupert explained.  
“Fabulous is the word Rupert uses for being gay,” Kris explained.  
“I’m fabulous,” Rupert announced.  
“You are?” Brad asked surprised. “What age are you?”  
“Nine.”  
“That’s... young,” Brad remarked.  
“Life’s too short to hang around,” Rupert shrugged causing Brad to smile.  
“I think the same thing,” Brad said stepping towards the bed.  
“I’m going to go to the play room and say hi to the other kids,” Kris said. “Don’t you two get into too much trouble.”  
“But…” Brad shuttered.  
“Look after him, Rupert,” Kris called out as he walked out of the room leaving Brad alone.

…………………………………………………..

“Look at you,” Kris laughed as he climbed into the car. “You look so happy.”  
“I’ve never had so much fun with drink not involved,” Brad smiled putting on his belt.  
“They’re good kids,” Kris nodded. “Rupert’s great, isn’t he?”  
“He’s so like me,” Brad remarked. “I think he’s fabulous.”  
“Adam thought that too,” Kris agreed pulling the car out of the parking lot. “I heard you said that you would be back to see him.”  
“And I meant it,” Brad nodded. “And I’ll be bringing Cassidy too. The kid has so many amazing ideas. I’m telling you, when he grows up he will have his own magazine.”  
“What?” Kris frowned turning to look at Brad.  
“His magazine he’s going to edit,” Brad explained. “He said he’s going to launch it in New York.”  
“That’s a good dream to hold on to,” Kris smiled sadly. “I think it gets him through the day sometimes.”  
“I even told him he could come to the factory when he gets out of hospital,” Brad said causing Kris to look at him.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well when he gets out,” Brad shrugged. “When he gets better.”  
“Brad, Rupert isn’t going to get better,” Kris said softly. “Rupert’s not going to leave the hospital.”  
“What?”  
“Why do you think Rupert wasn’t allowed out of his bed?” Kris asked.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Rupert’s too sick,” Kris explained. “The doctors can’t do any more for him.”  
“He’s dying?” Brad asked with tears in his eyes.  
“They can’t do any more for him.”  
“But you said he was going to grow up,” Brad said. “You told him that.”  
“His parents don’t want to frighten him,” Kris explained. “They want the time he has left to be happy.”  
“You let me meet him when you knew he was going to die?” Brad asked angrily. “Why would you do that to me?”  
“You think your life is over because your kids don’t need you anymore,” Kris said. “That little boy in there’s life really is almost over. I just wanted you to see.”  
“That is the cruellest thing anyone has even done to me,” Brad said as he wiped away a tear from his eyes.  
“And the nicest thing I’ve done for Rupert,” Kris explained. “I knew the moment I saw the little boy that meeting you would be good for him. You were only there an hour and he was so alert and happy. You gave him so much energy. He’s going to be talking about you for days.”  
“I’m not going back there,” Brad said shaking his head.  
“Oh you are,” Kris said. “You’re going to go back there like you promised Rupert you would.”  
“I can’t go face him now,” Brad said. “Not knowing that he’s dying.”  
“His parents have to face him every day knowing that,” Kris remarked. “I’m sure you can too.”  
“It’s not far,” Brad said leaning his head onto the passenger window.  
“I know,” Kris sighed reaching over to rub Brad’s arm. “That’s why visiting him and making the time he has left is the most important thing. I wouldn’t have brought you there if I didn’t think that you could cope with it.”  
Brad nodded his head as he wiped his eyes. “Thank you.”  
“Come on,” Kris smiled. “I’ll buy you an ice cream.”  
“I’m on a diet this week.”  
“Then I’ll buy you a fat free one,” Kris sighed pulling the car into the mall parking lot.  
“Don’t really like the fat free kind,” Brad shrugged.  
“You don’t eat the damn ice cream I’ll force it down your throat,” Kris snapped before climbing out of the car.  
“You’re such a bitch,” Brad mumbled climbing out of the car.

End of Flash Forward 2032


	80. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 80

 

Flash Forward 2032

 

“Rules?” Elle frowned looking between Adam and Kris.

“If my hearts going to last much longer we’re going to need some,” Kris answered.

“But just rules for me?” Elle quizzed. “Why are Jacob and Sebastian not getting rules?”

“Because Jacob and Sebastian aren’t kissing boys in the backyard,” Adam answered.

“Oh,” Elle said surprised. “You saw that?”

“Oh we saw it,” Kris said.

“I just wanted to try it,” Elle explained. “Josie in school said kissing was really fun. So Leo and I thought we would try it.”

“Why is she so honest?” Adam whispered to Kris.

“Honest and naive,” Kris whispered back.

“I can hear you, you know,” Elle whispered.

“Okay rules,” Adam said turning to Elle. “First rules…”

“There’s more than one rule?” Elle frowned.

“First rule,” Adam repeated. “No more kissing.”

“That’s an important rule,” Kris said.

“We know you’re going to be twelve very soon, but that is still very young to be kissing boys,” Adam explained.

“But I just wanted to try it,” Elle remarked.

“And now you have,” Kris said. “And you don’t have to try it again for another five years.”

“This little boy crazy thing you’ve been going through lately is a little disturbing to me and your Daddy,” Adam said causing Kris to nod. “This seems to have come all of a sudden.”

“I just want to be like the other girls in school,” Elle explained. “They all like boys.”

“And they’re all going to be little sluts in high school,” Adam mumbled causing Kris to look at him. “Well they are.”

“Just slow down, honey,” Kris said looking back at Elle.

“Okay,” Elle sighed. “What’s the other rules?”

“Well, we thought of Leo as a little buddy for you,” Adam asked. “Now there has been some kissing, your Daddy and I think it’s time there are house rules involving Leo.”

“What kind?”

“No going to your bedroom,” Kris answered. “If you want Leo to come visit then you’ll have to hang out downstairs.”

“And no sleepovers,” Adam added. “For obvious reasons.”

“What reasons?” Elle asked frowning.

“Okay not that obvious,” Adam frowned.

“Why don’t you invite some of the girls from your class over to the house,” Kris suggested. “It doesn’t have to be Leo all the time. You can invite anyone you want.”

“Can I invite Simon?”

“Girls,” Kris added. “You can invite girls over. There is no need for more boys coming to the door.”

“Anymore rules?” Elle asked looking between Kris and Adam.

“Try being our little girl for a little longer,” Adam answered. “You’re our last one. After you there’s no more.”

“So you want me to stay a little girl just because I’m the youngest?” Elle frowned.

“Exactly,” Adam smiled.

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Elle remarked. “You just want me to stay the baby. What if I don’t want to be your baby anymore?”

“I…” Adam paused to look at Kris.

“She does have a point,” Kris shrugged.

“No kissing until you’re sixteen,” Adam said before standing up. “Now I’m going to go and drink somewhere alone.”

“Is hand holding okay?” Elle asked.

“Yeah I’m coming too,” Kris sighed standing up to follow Adam.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“You came back,” Rupert smiled as Brad walked through the hospital door.

“I told you I would,” Brad smiled. “And I brought you things.”

Rupert watched as Brad pulled a pile of magazines from his bag. “What are those?”

“Every fashion magazine from the last month,” Brad smiled. “You and I are going to select my winter wardrobe.”

“Can I?”

“Well you are the fashion expert,” Brad smiled. “Now we have to start with the shoes and design an outfit around them.”

“Boots,” Rupert smiled. “Big chunky boots.”

“I like how you think, young man,” Brad smiled flipping open the magazine.

 

……………………………………..

 

“We’re got a letter,” Kris said as he walked into the bedroom.

“Nice,” Adam smiled looking up from his book.

“We’ve been assigned a date,” Kris said handing Adam the letter. “We meet the judge next week.”

“In Texas?” Adam frowned. “Shouldn’t we have more notice than this?”

“He wants us to bring the letters too,” Kris said. “Have you picked who you want to write for you?”

“Brad and Cass have already wrote there’s, and I got Sophia and Sebastian writing there’s,” Adam answered. “Next week,” he breathed out. “That’s so soon.”

“I’ll get Brad to watch Elle, but they want Sebastian to come with us,” Kris said.

“Will Kelly and Jackson be there?”

“Probably,” Kris answered. “The lawyer said that they will try and get us to come to an agreement.”

“I don’t see that happening,” Adam said causing Kris to nod.

“I’m going to go call my Mama and get her to email me her letter,” Kris said. “You should get on to your parents.”

“I thought maybe we should get Sebastian’s old junior high principle to write a letter,” Adam said. “Maybe ask the coach for one too.”

“That’s a good idea,” Kris nodded. “You do that, and I’ll go see if Sebastian has started his.”

“It’s going to be okay, isn’t it?” Adam asked.

“Of course,” Kris smiled softly before walking out of the room.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Jacob sighed heavily as he scrolled through his photos on his cell phone once again.

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked looking up from his notepad.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Jacob asked holding out his cell to show Sebastian a picture of Gabe.

“He’s probably missing you too,” Sebastian answered. “But he’s doing what he thinks is right.”

“Mama said she saw him in church with his parents,” Jacob sighed. “They’re making him go to church. He never went to church here.”

“You can’t sit here torturing yourself,” Sebastian said. “Why don’t you call Jack up or something?”

“I’m not in the mood for that right now,” Jacob answered.

“You’re not in the mood for your friends?” Sebastian frowned. “Since when are you not in the mood for socialising?”

“Things with me and Jack aren’t exactly good at the moment,” Jacob said giving his brother a look.

“I have no idea what that’s supposed to me,” Sebastian frowned.

“A few weeks before Gabe and I broke up, Jack kissed me,” Jacob said quietly.

“He did what?” Sebastian asked surprised. “He… but…”

“He’s straight, I know,” Jacob sighed rubbing his eyes. “I think he just go confused. He hasn’t tried it again, and we haven’t talked about it. I think we’re both trying to forget it happened.”

“What is your life?” Sebastian frowned. “Can’t you just take it easy?”

“You’re one to talk,” Jacob scoffed. “Right now you’re in the middle of writing a letter to tell a judge you want to stay with your own parents. You went looking for some guy you don’t even know, who just happened to donate some sperm so you could be here. I think you’re the one that should take things easy.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian sighed looking back down at his notepad. “I have no idea what to say in this letter. I tried to ask Sophia but she told me not to copy her. How am I supposed to express how good of a parent Papa and Dad are in a letter?”

“Just write about all the things they have done for you over the years,” Jacob shrugged. “Although I wouldn’t add in the whole air force thing,” he added. “They’re still pretty much dragging their heels about that.”

“I saw Dad reading those booklets I gave him,” Sebastian frowned.

“Yeah and I saw Papa trying to hide them.”

“So what am I supposed to say?” Sebastian sighed. “I guess I could tell the judge how cool they are. I mean it’s not many parents that would take their seventeen-year-old son for an STD test.”

“You’re not funny,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“I heard Papa say you got a call from the client this morning,” Sebastian said cautiously. “Everything okay?”

“All clear,” Jacob answered.

“That’s good,” Sebastian breathed out. “That’s really good.”

“That’s a lesson,” Jacob said. “It’s really not worth it, Seb. One stupid night of drinking and sex, it’s really not worth it.”

Sebastian nodded his head as he sighed heavily. “Don’t you think things used to be easier?”

“When we were kids,” Jacob nodded.

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled. “I think Papa and Dad really must have protected us from anything bad. I don’t remember a bad thing ever happening when we were little.”

“You should write about that,” Jacob said pointing to Sebastian’s notepad. “Tell the judge about your childhood.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled. “Thanks, Jacob.”

“And when you write about Sophia be very nice,” Jacob added standing up. “Telling the truth will only have Dad and Papa in deep trouble.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2032

 

Flash Forward 2032 (Texas courtroom)

 

Kris rubbed the back of his neck again causing Adam to snap his hand away. “Stop that before you cause a rash.”

“I’m nervous,” Kris whispered. “You brought the letters didn’t you?”

“Got them right here,” Adam answered patting the inside of his suit pocket.

Kris nodded his head as he looked across the same room at Sebastian. “You okay, son?”

“Can’t get a reception,” Sebastian answered holding his cell up.

“Keeping calm?” Adam asked.

“Totally,” Sebastian smiled.

“Good,” Adam smiled. “That’s what we need. We all stay calm and everything will go fine.” Kris nodded his head before lifted his hand up to the back of his neck again. “Don’t.”

“But…” Kris paused as the door opened and the lawyer came in.

“Glad you’re here,” Andrew smiled walking in. “We’re ready for you.”

“Now?” Kris asked. “I mean, right now?”

“Jackson and Kelly are already in the conference room,” Andrew answered. “Now what’s going to happen is that you two are going to come in to the room and we’ll all talk with the judge.”

“What about Sebastian?” Adam asked glancing at his son.

“He’ll stay here,” Andrew answered. “The judge will speak to him alone without anyone else.”

“So he won’t be seeing Jackson or Kelly?”

“No,” Andrew answered.

“Okay,” Kris breathed out. “That’s good.”

“Come on then,” Andrew said opening the door.

“You be okay here son?” Kris asked standing in front of Sebastian.

“If my phone would work,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Here,” Adam smiled handing Sebastian his phone. “Mine can get a reception anywhere.”

“We’ll be back soon,” Kris promised leaning forward to kiss Sebastian’s forehead.

“Don’t try and beat my score on the monster game,” Adam warned as he kissed Sebastian’s forehead.

“Like I need to try,” Sebastian scoffed causing Adam and Kris to smile.

 

…………………………………………

 

Adam and Kris sat silently looking across the table at Jackson and Kelly as the judge read the letters to himself.

“Okay,” the judge said putting down the last letter. “Now That I’ve read what the kids have to say, I would like to hear from the biological parents. Tell me why you think this boy would be better off with you, than with the parents he’s had for almost fifteen years.”

“I…”Jackson cleared his throat. “We believe that Sebastian has the right to be raised by his real parents. We couldn’t do it at the beginning, and we are thankful for both Kris and Adam for taking Sebastian and letting him be with his sister, but he really does need to be with us.”

“And you both can provide for him?” the judge asked.

“Well we don’t have the kind of money they have, but we do live comfortably,” Jackson answered. “I own a chain of gyms here in Texas and LA. We have a four bedroom home, where Sebastian and Sophia could both have their own room. Our life is ready for them. Our home is ready.”

“Anything you would like to say?” the judge asked looking at Kelly.

Kelly avoided looking at Kris and Adam as she nodded. “I just want you to know that there hasn’t been a day that’s gone by when I didn’t cry for my kids. I was so young when I had Sophia that I felt I had to give her up for her to have any sort of life. It wasn’t until Adam took her from me at the hospital did I realize what I was giving up. It was all too quick.” Kelly wiped a tear from her cheek as Adam shook his head in annoyance. “I just want the chance to know my children. I feel it’s my right as their mother.”

“Okay,” the judge nodded looking down at his notes. “Now it says here that you both have some concerns involving the youngest child’s wellbeing. Care to explain that?”

“Sebastian spent weeks coming to my home in LA without his parents knowing,” Jackson answered. “He was allowed to wonder around LA in the middle of the night…”

“That’s not true,” Adam snapped.

“Mr Lambert you will have your turn,” the judge said.

“He shouldn’t even be here,” Jackson snapped. “His name isn’t even on Sebastian’s birth certificate.”

“I’m the one that’s been there since day one,” Adam snapped banging his hand onto the table.

“Mr Lambert I won’t say it again,” the judge said. “Wait your turn.”

“My son shouldn’t be raised by two men,” Jackson said looking at the judge. “He’s a confused little boy who thinks he has to act a certain way for his parents to like him. He’s got this dream of joining the air force one day, but they won’t allow it. They are so focused on their real children that my son gets pushed aside. You only have to look at my daughter to see that’s true. She was pregnant at fifteen and married twice by the age of twenty. They only took my daughter from us when they thought they couldn’t have kids of their own.”

“Okay,” the judge sighed holding his hand up. “And you?”

“I feel that my son is being neglected,” Kelly answered quietly. “I think if he was given the chance to live with us it would stop him going the way of his sister.”

The judge nodded his head as he turned to look at Adam and Kris. “I would like to hear from you first, Mr Allen. Why do you think that Sebastian would be better staying where he is?”

“Because that’s his home,” Kris answered looking Jackson and Kelly directly in the eye. “We’re all he know, and that’s where he wants to be. He has two sisters and a brother who love him, and a whole lot of extended family who would be devastated if he was to leave. I think the idea of coming here and explain why I should keep my own son is horrendous. I feel like my husband and I are being treated like child abusers, when all we’ve done is love and protect our son.”

“Mr Lambert,” the judge said looking at Adam. “Now you can have your turn.”

“My son doesn’t know these two people,” Adam answered. “Jackson came searching for my son. Before that Sebastian had never asked or inquired about his biological parents. He knew he was adopted, but in his mind he was ours, and its exactly the same in my mind. It’s true that we have two biological children, but I can put my hand on my heart and promise you that I don’t love any of them anymore than the other. I don’t mean to be disrespectful to anyone here, but I find the idea that we had to come all the way to Texas to tell you that we love our kid highly offensive. That we have to defend ourselves from two people that had no right over our children. You talk about our daughter getting pregnant at fifteen… exactly what you did,” he said looking at Kelly. “Sure we haven’t always done the right thing with our kids, but we have been there every day. We have watched every moment of their lives. We were up every night with them when they were babies, and we held their little hands on the first day at school. It was us that picked them up every time they fell, and we held them when they cried. We got the father’s day cards every year. It was us they cried for every time they woke up from a bad dream. We have had 8 035.32837 days being Sophia’s Papa and Daddy, and 5 478.632837 being Sebastian’s. That’s a I love you every day, and that is the only reason our son should stay with us. It’s that simple. He’s ours, and he will always be ours. No matter what some judge says.”

“Okay,” the judge nodded. “Is there anything else you want to add before I go and talk to Sebastian?”

“If you don’t come to a decision today I want them both to have a drugs test,” Kris said.

“I want the same from you,” Jackson said looking at Kris.

“Not a problem,” Kris said.

“I’ll meet with Sebastian in my study now,” the judge said standing up. “Then I’ll make my decision.”

 

…………………………………………….

 

Kris reached to rub the back of his neck only stopping when he saw Adam turn and look at him. “It’s taking really long.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not,” Adam sighed taking a seat next to Kris.

Kris sighed looking towards the window where Sebastian stood. “You okay there, son?”

“Trying to get the game results on Papa’s cell,” Sebastian answered.

“Glad you’re not worried then,” Kris smirked looking at his husband.

“Nothing to be worried about,” Sebastian said waving Adam’s cell over his head. “The judge and I had a great talk.”

“What exactly did you say to him?” Adam frowned.

“We talked about this game,” Sebastian said. “He’s a Lakers fan.”

“Nice,” Adam smiled quickly, “and what else did you talk about?”

“He just asked me about you guys,” Sebastian shrugged climbing onto a chair to hold the cell higher.

“What about us?” Kris asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

“He asked what team you guys sported,” Sebastian answered. “Yes. Got a signal.”

“What did he ask you about Jackson and Kelly?” Adam pressed.

“Just what I thought about then,” Sebastian shrugged.

“And what did you say?”

“Knock, knock,” Andrew said pushing open the door. “I think the judge has made his decision.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian said standing down from the chair. “I told you it will be okay.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out as he reached out to pull Sebastian into his arms. “I love you, you know. No matter what that judge says, you’re mine. Got it?”

“You’re mine too,” Sebastian said whispering into Adam’s chest.

 

………………………………………..

 

Kris gripped Adam’s hand under the table as the judge sat down. “Okay, I’ve came to a decision,” the judge said. “I’ve listened to everyone’s point of view, and my decision was very easy to come by. I think it would be in the best interest of Sebastian if he remains with his adoptive parents…”

“You can’t do that,” Jackson snapped.

“My reasons for this decision are simple,” the judge said reaching for his notes. “I have listened to both couples and read all of the reports from social works, and I have also talked to Sebastian himself.”

“He needs to be with people who love him,” Kelly said finally looking at Adam and Kris.

“And that’s exactly where he is,” Adam said.

“Sebastian has made it clear to me that he wants to stay with his parents,” the judge said. “Between that and the letters from both children I can only say that this is the best outcome. Now you both can take this further if you wish, but that could take years, and by that time Sebastian will be an adult.”

“This isn’t right,” Jackson snapped.

“It isn’t right to take a child away from a home he’s known all his life. I can see no grounds for removing him from his parents care. Biological parents only ever really gain back custody if the adoptive parents die, or there are evidence of abuse…”

“And how do you know there’s not?” Jackson snapped. “They could be doing anything to him.”

“I’ve made my decision,” the judge said standing up. “Sebastian asked me to give you both this,” he added pushing an envelope across the table before turning to Kris and Adam. “Can you both step into my office?”

“Sure,” Adam said as he stood up from the table.

 

……………………………………………

 

“This really was an open and shut case,” the judge said sitting down at his desk. “Now they can both still push this further, but I have advised their lawyer that it’s not in their interest.”

“Thank you,” Kris said. “Thank you so much for your decision.”

“That’s one amazing boy you both have raised,” the judge smiled. “He’s very mature for his age. Tells me he’s trying to join the air force.”

“Yeah,” Adam frowned.

“He said you both weren’t into it,” the judge smiled.

“We’re slowly coming around,” Kris smiled giving Adam a look.

“Anyway, I brought you both in here for a reason,” the judge said. “It has come to my attention that it’s only your name on both birth certificates, Mr Allen. Now I know when you both tried for adoption that you were turned down, Mr Lambert, but that was over twenty years ago now. Times have changed, and I thought if you both wanted to, that you could adopt Sophia and Sebastian.”

“What?” Adam surprised.

“Now I know it wouldn’t change a thing,” the judge said. “You’ve raised both these children with Kris from day one, but I thought you had a right to have your name beside Kris’s on paper.”

“Are you serious?” Adam smiled. “I could really become Sophia and Sebastian’s Papa.”

“You’re already their Papa,” Kris laughed rubbing Adam’s arm.

“But it would be on paper?”

“Yes,” the judge smiled. “Now it can’t happen overnight. You would need both kids permission to begin with, and then it would have to go through social services. It would take a few months, but I really don’t see a problem. I already have plans to write a letter to the social services in your area, and I will forward the letters your kids wrote.”

“That would be wonderful,” Adam smiled. “I really don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Go get your son and go home,” the judge smiled reaching out to shake Adam’s hand.

“Thank you,” Adam repeated.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“I told you it would be okay,” Sebastian smirked as he sat in the backseat of the car.

“Yes you did,” Kris smiled.

“So are we going straight to the airport now?” Sebastian asked.

“Well…” Kris paused to look at Adam. “Why don’t you tell him, Papa.”

“Tell me what?”

“We’re not going home today,” Adam smiled looking over his shoulder. “We’re going on a little detour.”

“To where?” Sebastian asked cautiously.

“Well about an hour away from here is a place called Lackland?” Adam asked with a smile.

“I do,” Sebastian answered with wide eyes. “Its an airbase.”

“It is,” Adam nodded. “We have an appointment there this afternoon.”

Oh my god,” Sebastian gasped moving forward in his seat to wrap his arms around Kris’s neck.

“Driving here,” Kris winced.

“You guys are the best,” Sebastian gushed. “I mean… you’re like…”

“Easy,” Adam laughed. “We’re only going to have a look. We’re not signing you up for anything.”

“That’s all I want,” Sebastian smiled reaching over to kiss Adam’s cheek. “You guys are the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam smiled. “Now put your belt back on.”

“This is so cool,” Sebastian said to himself.

“So,” Adam said looking over his shoulder. “The judge gave Jackson and Kelly a letter from you.”

“Yeah I wrote one for them,” Sebastian said.

“Can I ask what you said in it?” Kris asked looking in the mirror at his son.

“I said goodbye,” Sebastian answered giving Kris a soft smile.

 

End of Flash Forward 2032


	81. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 81

 

Flash Forward 2033 (May)

 

“Well this is weird,” Kris sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“You looked beautiful,” Adam smiled as he kissed the back of Kris’s head as he passed him.

“I’m the best man in my ex-wife’s wedding,” Kris sighed.

“Well that’s weird,” Adam remarked, “but you still look beautiful.”

“Did you know she’s using the same photographer?” Kris asked annoyed.

“Are you still complaining about the photographer?” Kim asked as she pushed open the bedroom door.

“Hey,” Adam frowned covering his chest. “I’m almost naked here.”

“Seen it all before,” Kim said patting Adam’s stomach as she passed him to get to Kris. “Honey you know that photographer is the best in Conway.”

“It’s the same photographer in the same venue,” Kris sighed straightening his tie. “Everything is the same apart from the groom and best man have swapped places.”

“Ha,” Adam laughed causing Kris and Kim to look at him. “I know… it’s not funny.”

“Honey, this is going to be a completely different wedding,” Kim smiled fixing Kris’s tie. “You’re wearing black this time. You wore cream last time.”

“I know,” Kris sighed.

“Plus I get to have matching photographers of my boys,” Kim smiled.

“Matching…” Adam frowned. “What you mean wedding photos? Are you saying that you still have Kris and Katy’s wedding photos? After all these years.”

“Of course,” Kim smiled. “It was a wonderful day.”

“They got divorced,” Adam said annoyed.

“Don’t preach to me,” Kim snapped. “You’ve got them at your house too.”

“I’ve got…” Adam turned to look at Kris. “What’s she talking about?”

“There might be a few wedding pictures around somewhere,” Kris mumbled.

“I see,” Adam said surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

“They were such beautiful pictures,” Kim smiled.

“I’m going to go see if the boys are ready yet,” Adam said moving towards the door.

“Adam…”

“I’ll see you both down there,” Adam said walking out of the room.

“Did I say the wrong thing?” Kim asked causing Kris to sigh.

“What do you think?”

“He can’t seriously be jealous of Katy,” Kim frowned.

“You know he is,” Kris answered. “Katy brings back a lot of bad memories for Adam. Why do you think I hid the wedding pictures from him?”

“He’s too sentimental,” Kim sighed.

“I should go talk to him,” Kris sighed.

“There’s not time, Kristopher,” Kim said. “This is your brother’s day and he needs you.”

“So does my husband,” Kris said.

“Your husband will wait,” Kim said pushing Kris towards the bedroom door. “Now go help your brother.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“You get dirty and you and I will have a problem,” Sophia warned as she looked down at her son.

“What part can’t I get dirty?” Tristan asked looking down at his suit.

“All of it.”

“I think that might be a problem,” Tristan frowned.

“Go and sit with Uncle Jacob,” Sophia instructed. “He’ll make sure you don’t get dirty.”

“But he looks really sad,” Tristan frowned. “He’s just sitting looking at the wall.”

Sophia sighed as she looked towards the living room where Jacob sat on the sofa alone. “Go give him a cuddle. I bet that’s what he wants.”

“Okay,” Tristan shrugged as he made his way over to Jacob. “Uncle Jake?”

“Hey honey,” Jacob smiled. “You look really handsome.”

“Mommy said I have to sit with you so I don’t get it dirty.”

“Mommy’s very smart,” Jacob smiled patting the sofa beside him. Tristan smiled wide throwing himself onto Jacob’s lap. “What was that for?”

“I want to hug you,” Tristan answered. “I don’t want you to be sad anymore.”

“You’re very sweet,” Jacob smiled. “But I’m okay. It’s good to be sad sometimes.”

“I know why you’re sad,” Tristan said. “You’re sad because you miss Uncle Gabe.”

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded as he pulled Tristan close to his chest.

“He misses you too,” Tristan remarked causing Jacob to look down at him.

“What do you mean?”

“He told me on the phone,” Tristan said.

“He called you?” Jacob asked. “When… when did Uncle Gabe call you?”

“I don’t remember,” Tristan answered. “He calls all the time. Oh did you see what he gave me for Christmas?”

“Tristan honey, I need you to sit right here for me,” Jacob said sitting Tristan on the sofa. “Don’t move okay?”

“And don’t get dirty,” Tristan sighed. “I know.”

Jacob walked out of the living room following the sound of Sophia’s voice in the kitchen. “We need to talk.”

“Excuse me?” Sophia frowned as Jacob pulled her towards the backyard. “What are you doing?”

“Why is Gabe been calling you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tristan just told me that Gabe calls him all of the time,” Jacob whispered. “Why wouldn’t you tell me that?”

“Jacob I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well your kid is not a liar,” Jacob said annoyed. “He told me that Gabe misses me.”

“Jacob I promise you that I have not talked to Gabe since you two broke up,” Sophia whispered. “I would have told you if I did. I know how much you’re suffering.”

“Then what’s Tristan talking about?”

“You two ready?” Tye asked standing at the back door.

“Get out here,” Sophia snapped pulling her husband into the backyard. “Have you been talking to Gabe.”

“What?” Tye asked with wide eyes.

“That means he has,” Sophia sighed. “Why wouldn’t you tell me Gabe called?”

“He… well you were out the first time,” Tye stuttered. “And he asked me not to.”

“You couldn’t tell my brother he was okay?” Sophia snapped. “You know how much he’s suffering.”

“Gabe didn’t want me to say anything,” Tye tried to explain.

“How is he?” Jacob asked. “I mean… is he happy?”

“He’s doing what he has to,” Tye answered.

“Is he still in Conway?”

“Yeah,” Tye nodded.

“Does he know I’m here?”

“Yeah.”

“Does he ask about me?”

“Every time he calls,” Tye answered. “It’s the reason he calls.”

“You should have told me,” Sophia said annoyed.

“I knew you would have told him,” Tye said. “And I knew if Gabe found out he would stop calling. This way at least we know he’s okay.”

“Will you three get moving,” Kim snapped standing at the door. “I don’t know if you remember but we have wedding to go to.”

 

……………………………………..

 

“I’m sitting next to Buddy,” Tristan announced as he pushed his way to Adam’s side.

“There’s enough seats for everyone,” Kim sighed. “Now all the Allen’s are on the right.”

“Coming through,” Brad announced pulling Cassidy along with him.

“Honey we’re not Allen’s,” Cassidy said. “Maybe we should sit a few rows back.

“Nonsense,” Brad said squeezing in beside Kim and Neil. “Gorgeous hat honey.”

“Thank you sweetie,” Kim smiled. “At least someone noticed.”

“I noticed,” Neil frowned.

“Uh huh.”

“So how long does this thing last?” Sebastian asked. “I’ve got a history report I need to do.”

“This is your Uncles wedding,” Kim sighed.

“I’m missing three days of school for this,” Sebastian complained. “If I want to keep my perfect grades, I need to work constantly.”

“So this Air force thing is really happening?” Neil asked looking over his shoulder at Adam.

“We’re getting there,” Adam sighed.

“No war talk at a wedding,” Kim scolded looking between her husband and son-in-law. “Not that I’m not happy for you honey,” she added looking at Sebastian. “I know you’re going to do so well in whatever you do.”

“There’s Daddy,” Elle said pointing as Kris and Daniel walked down the aisle.

“Okay, it’s about to start,” Kim whispered. “Everybody shut up.”

“I really don’t think you can say that in front of God,” Elle whispered.

“Shh,” Kim hissed causing Elle to frown.

 

………………………………………..

 

“Why are you hiding here?” Brad asked coming to stand next to Adam at the bar.

“I’m not hiding.”

Brad looked across the dance floor where Kris and Katy were dancing. “I think that’s part of the best man duty.”

“He’s kept his wedding pictures,” Adam said. “He kept them and hid them from me.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to upset you.”

“Too late,” Adam sighed.

“What exactly is your problem with her?” Brad frowned. “I mean, I thought she was okay when she and Kris broke up.”

“She was fine,” Adam said. “She had his brother to comfort her.”

“You really think her and Daniel were at it back then?” Brad frowned. “And if they were, what’s it got to do with you? You got your man. God I remember all the sulking you used to do when you were on that damn show.”

“I just can’t be her,” Adam answered.

“Why would you want to be her?” Brad asked confused.

“I’m stupid,” Adam sighed heavily. “I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“Do you think because she was his first that he holds some sort of hidden crush for her?” Brad asked.

“They say you never get over your first love,” Adam shrugged.

“Who was your first love?” Brad asked checking his nails.

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “I am being stupid.”

“Tell me who your first love was.”

“You,” Adam answered dryly.

“Ah,” Brad gushed. “I was your first love?”

“Shut up.”

“So I was your first love,” Brad pressed.

“Yes,” Adam sighed.

“And do you plan on running off with me the first chance you get?” Brad asked.

“Don’t be so stupid.”

“Why?” Brad asked. “Why aren’t you and I in some secret affair right now?”

“Because I love my husband,” Adam sighed. “Look I know what you’re doing.”

“Do you love Kris more than you loved me?” Brad asked.

“Brad.”

“Tell me the truth,” Brad pushed.

“I love Kris more than I’ve ever loved anything,” Adam answered honestly.

“And when you first got together with him were the feelings better than with me?” Brad asked.

“Yes.”

“So they were better than first love?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed.

“I’ve always thought true love is so much better than first love,” Brad smirked.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled leaning in to kiss Brad’s cheek.

“What’s going on here?” Kris asked as he stood in front of Adam.

“My god, you’re both jealous queens,” Brad sighed as he walked away.

“Hey,” Adam smiled.

“I think my best man duties are over,” Kris said nodded his head towards the dance floor where Daniel and Katy danced. “You okay?”

“It’s been a weird day,” Adam admitted.

“No joke,” Kris laughed as he stood a step forward. “What were you and Brad talking about?”

“True love,” Adam answered.

“Oh yeah?” Kris smiled.

“I’m sorry I freaked out earlier,” Adam said. “Of course you would want to keep those pictures.”

“They’re in a folder in the bottom of a drawer somewhere,” Kris explained. “I forgot I had them until my Mama said, but that’s not important. The important thing is this.” Kris took his wallet out of his pocket to show Adam. “This one’s important,” he said holding up a picture of their wedding day. This picture has been in my wallet since the day it was taken. It hangs in our living room. In fact our wedding pictures are all over the house. They’re hanging proud on a wall for everyone to see. Not in some drawer.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Adam smiled. “But thanks for doing it anyway.”

“I was with Katy eight years,” Kris said. “Our beds older than that.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled pulling Kris in for a hug. “You don’t have to convince me anymore.”

“Hell that horrible soup you tried to make that’s still in the freezer is probably older than my relationship with Katy,” Kris added causing Adam to press their lips together.

“Hmm,” What was that for?” Kris smiled pulling away.

“Just making sure you’re little speech doesn’t last longer,” Adam smirked causing Kris to smack his stomach.

“You know,” Adam smiled leaning his chin on top of Kris’s head. “You’re right about our bed.”

“Am I?”

“You know what that means, don’t you?”

“Oh please no,” Kris groaned.

“That’s right baby,” Adam smirked. “We need to go shopping.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Get over there and give him some hope,” Sophia snapped pushing her husband towards Jacob.

“But…”

“Do it,” Sophia snapped.

“You’re really mean to him,” Sebastian frowned coming to stand beside his sister.

“He deserves it,” Sophia said. “Apparently he’s been talking to Gabe.”

“When?” Sebastian. “Here?”

“Gabe’s been calling him,” Sophia answered.

“Where is he?”

“Still with his parents,” Sophia said watched Tye approach Jacob.

“He’s actually in Conway?” Sebastian asked. “We’re all in the same town?”

“I guess he’s still living with his parents,” Sophia shrugged.

“So why don’t we go over there?”

“Because Gabe doesn’t want us to,” Sophia answered. “You read that letter he left Jacob. He wants to move on with his life.”

“But we’re Allen kids,” Sebastian remarked. “When have we ever done as we were told?”

“I love how you think,” Sophia smiled, “but its Jacob’s decision. If he wants to go looking for him then I’m all for it.”

“Maybe Tye can talk him around,” Sebastian remarked looking towards Jacob and Tye.

“Tye can’t convince Tristan not to stick carrots up his nose,” Sophia remarked dryly.

 

………………………………………..

 

“A garage?” Jacob frowned.

“His Dad got him the job,” Tye answered. “He says it pays good money.”

“Is he happy?”

“He says he is,” Tye shrugged. “I just don’t know if he’s telling the truth or not.”

“When did he first get in contact with you?”

“A few days before Christmas,” Tye answered. “He sent Tristan this little remote control boat.”

“He bought him that months ago,” Jacob said. “He saw it in a store and wanted it. Apparently he had one as a kid.”

“Tristan loves it,” Tye smiled. “We go to the pond in the park with it all the time.”

“And he really is happy?”

“Jake,” Tye sighed. “I can’t answer these questions. There’s only one person you can get your answers from.”

“I’d be too scared to get in contact with him,” Jacob admitted. “What if he doesn’t want to know me?”

“You know that’s not true,” Tye said. “You both just stopped communicating. None of this would have happened if you just admitted you were both scared.”

“He told you that?”

“He said he felt like he was losing you,” Tye answered. “He said he tried to understand all of the new changes in your life, but he just couldn’t. When you suggested the break he felt it was your way of saying goodbye.”

“But it wasn’t,” Jacob sighed.

“Why don’t you tell him that,” Tye said. “I know where he works.”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“Then we’ll leave and you can start moving on with your life,” Tye answered. “Anything is better than what you’ve been feeling for the last few months.”

“Now?”

“I’ll go ask your Granddad if I can borrow his car,” Tye answered. “I’ll meet you out front in five minutes.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“And the reason they two came?” Jacob asked pointing into the back of the car where Sophia and Sebastian sat.

“Sophia threatened me,” Tye answered.

“She’s you’re wife,” Jacob frowned.

“That’s why I do as I’m told,” Tye answered.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Sebastian asked as the car stopped. “We just going to go up and say hi?”

“Let’s just stay here for a minute,” Jacob sighed. “We can’t all just go rushing in there.”

“Well we better hurry up about it,” Sophia sighed. “It looks like they’re closing.”

Jacob looked across the parking lot to see a couple of men walking out of the garage. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“You want to see him don’t you?” Sophia asked.

“We’re so close,” Sebastian added resting his hand on Jacob’s shoulder.

“I’m scared,” Jacob admitted causing Sophia to move forward in her seat to wrap her arms around Jacob’s neck from behind.

“I know you are, but you can’t let that stop you,” Sophia whispered in Jacob’s ear. “You can’t just go back to LA and not see him. You’ll go back wondering what if. You can’t keep going like this Jacob.”

“Sophia’s right,” Sebastian said rubbing Jacob’s shoulder. “You’re miserable. All you do his go to school and come home again. I haven’t seen you smile in mouths. Do you really think this is healthy for you? Do you think we like seeing you like this?”

“Sebastian’s right,” Sophia whispered. “You’re killing yourself. You hardly eat, you never go out with your friends anymore, and even your designs are slipping. When was the last time you actually designed something?”

“I don’t have to start until the summer.”

“But you’ve been designing things since you were ten,” Sophia sighed. “You’ve never needed the summer before.”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Jacob asked quietly.

“Then you’ll know,” Sebastian answered. “And you can move on.”

“I’m scared.”

“We’re with you,” Sophia whispered kissing Jacob’s cheek.

“Yeah, we’ll come in with you,” Sebastian smiled.

“Okay,” Jacob nodded causing Sophia to let go of him. “I’ll do it.” Jacob moved to get out of the car only to stop when he saw Gabe walking out of the garage. “He’s…”

“Tye start the car up,” Sophia said as she reached over to hold Jacob’s shoulders. “It’s okay, we’re going to get you out of here.”

“What’s he doing?” Jacob asked quietly as he watched Gabe walk hand in hand across the parking lot with a girl.

 

End of Flash Forward 2033 (May)


	82. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 82

Flash Forward 2033

Adam closed the den door quietly before turning to look at Sebastian and Sophia. “Explain.”  
“He was holding a girls hand,” Sophia answered. “It took everything I had not to jump out of that car.”  
“Okay,” Kris sighed rubbing his neck. “Where were you there in the first place?”  
“He wanted to go,” Sebastian answered. “He wanted to talk to him.”  
“We spoke to Jacob before we came here and he told us he had no plans to see Gabe,” Adam pointed out. “What changed his mind?”  
“We might have convinced him,” Sophia answered. “But it was for his own good.”  
“Yeah we just wanted to cheer him up.”  
“Well now he’s in his childhood bed crying his eyes out,” Kris sighed. “Didn’t work out, did it?”  
“You can’t blame us for that,” Sebastian frowned. “He wanted to go.”  
“Okay,” Kris sighed standing up. “Why don’t you guys go watch TV or something.”  
“I can’t,” Sophia said. “I’ve got to get back to Mama’s. Me and Tye are staying there tonight.”  
“You’re not staying at the cottage?” Adam complained.  
“Where would we fit?”  
“But…”  
“Don’t worry, I’m leaving Tristan with you,” Sophia smiled as she grabbed her bag. “See you tomorrow.”  
“But…” Adam repeated. “Something went wrong there.”  
“We just agreed to babysit, I think,” Kris sighed. “Okay, you go watch TV with Tristan then,” he added looking at Sebastian.  
“Why me?”  
“Better yet,” Kris said ignoring Sebastian’s question. “Take out the backyard and play some sort of sport with him.”  
“Why?” Sebastian frowned. “I’m not a babysitter.”  
“You’re the only manly man in his life,” Adam answered with a smirk. “He’s got four gay grandfathers, a gay Uncle, and a Dad who may as well be gay. You’re all he’s got when it comes to sports. Teach him how to kick a ball.”  
“I don’t think he’s a kick the ball kind of kid,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Please,” Kris sighed. “Just take him outside so that we can talk to Jacob.”  
“Well if that’s all you wanted you just had to ask,” Sebastian said. “I’ll teach him something.”  
“Thank you,” Kris smiled opening the den door for Sebastian to walk out.  
“So what are we going to do?” Adam asked as Kris closed the door. “Talk to him?”  
“We have to make sure he’s okay,” Kris sighed. “I mean he’s sobbing in there.”  
“He looked so heartbroken when he came in,” Adam said sadly.  
“Its his first love,” Kris remarked. “Maybe you should give him the first love verses true love talk.”  
“Right now Gabe is his true love,” Adam remarked causing Kris to rub the back of his neck.  
“It’s never easy, is it?”  
“What?”  
“Being a Dad.”  
“It has its moments,” Adam smiled. “Come on. We’ll do it together.”

…………………………………….

“Honey?” Kris asked knocking on Jacob’s bedroom door. “Can Papa and I come in?”  
“Sure,” Jacob mumbled.  
Kris pushed open the door to reveal Jacob sitting on the floor with his back to the bed. “We heard what happened.”  
“It’s like our time together didn’t even happen,” Jacob said wiping the tears from his eyes. “He’s just going about his life, acting like he’s straight. He’s probably already engaged to her.”  
“Can I say something?” Adam asked getting onto the floor beside his son.  
“I guess,” Jacob shrugged.  
Kris sat down on Jacob’s other side giving Adam a look. “You’ve got something?”  
“Just hear me out,” Adam said. “Now in Gabe’s mind he had to leave LA. He had lost his job and didn’t think he could come to us. The only place he could go was home. Can you imagine how he felt having to give in and do what he was told? He’s probably gone home and been given all these rules. He’s had to accept whatever his Dad has said, because he’s got nowhere else to go. I don’t think you should read too much into the girl thing.”  
“I think your Papa is right,” Kris said. “The poor guy is probably doing all he can just to survive in this town.”  
“So why not come to me?” Jacob asked. “Why suffer like this?”  
“Because in his mind you broke up with him…”  
“But I didn’t,” Jacob sighed. “I only wanted a break.”  
“Not in his eyes,” Adam explained gently. “He thought it was all over. He probably thought you had already moved on.”  
“I want to go home,” Jacob sighed burying his face in his hands. “I don’t want to be in this town anymore.”  
“We’re going home tomorrow,” Adam whispered pressing a kiss on Jacob’s head.  
“What do you want to do about Gabe?” Kris asked gently.  
“I’m not going to cause him any trouble,” Jacob answered. “I’m just going to go home.”

……………………………………….

“Why are you looking at it like you don’t know what it is?” Sebastian sighed rubbing his forehead.  
“I know what it is,” Tristan frowned looking down at the ball at his feet. “I just don’t like football.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian sighed kicking the ball away. “What do you think about tennis?”  
“I don’t like anything to do with balls,” Tristan answered.  
“Look, I’ve been sent out here to teach you a sport,” Sebastian said annoyed. “You’re going to learn one.”  
“What’s your favorite sport, Uncle Seb?”  
“Me?” Sebastian smiled. “I love all sports, but my favorite would be boxing.”  
“I can box,” Tristan smiled. “I box Daddy all the time.”  
“That’s good,” Sebastian smiled bending down to hold his hands up. “Show us what you got.”

………………………………………………..

“I’ve missed this place,” Adam smiled as he looked around the den.  
“You hated this room,” Kris laughed. “You were always trying to change it.”  
“I miss the whole cottage,” Adam remarked. “The cosiness of it.”  
“We’re not moving back,” Kris said.  
“But we should come back more often,” Adam said. “Your parents aren’t getting any younger.”  
“You are so lucky my Mama isn’t here right now,” Kris laughed.  
“It’s true,” Adam sighed. “None of our parents are getting younger. We should really be spending more time with them.”  
“More family time all around would be nice,” Kris mused. “I’m shocked every time I see Tristan these days.”  
“Is it me or is he looking more like Sebastian?” Adam asked.  
“It’s not you.”  
“We should probably get him into bed,” Adam sighed.  
“Yeah he should be in bed by now.”  
“We should all be in bed by now,” Adam yawned.  
“I think I’m going to sleep in Sebastian’s bed tonight,” Kris said. “You know, keep an eye on Jacob.”  
“I guess Sebastian and Tristan will be bunking with me then.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Just this once,” Adam answered reaching forward to kiss Kris’s lips. “I’ll go get the boys in.”  
“I’ll call Mama’s and say goodnight to Elle,” Kris said standing up.  
“Tell Mama not to let Brad dress Elle tomorrow,” Adam warned. “I do not need my daughter going through the airport surrounded by paps in one of Brad creations. Last time that happened she made People’s worst dressed list.”  
“Got it,” Kris laughed grabbing the phone.

……………………………………………..

“You can’t freak out,” Sebastian said coming into the kitchen.  
“Okay,” Adam frowned.  
“You just have to know that Tye can’t box,” Sebastian said.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“It was just a friendly fight,” Sebastian.  
“What have you done?”  
“He was jumping all over the place,” Sebastian answered. “He pretty much ran into my hand.”  
“Show me,” Adam sighed.  
Sebastian opened the door to reveal Tristan standing smiling wide. “Hi Buddy.”  
“Is he… is he missing a tooth?” Adam stuttered.  
“Two actually,” Sebastian answered. “I’ve got them here.”  
Adam held his hand out as Sebastian dropped the two small teeth into them. “This isn’t good.”  
“He did run into my fist,” Sebastian said. “I didn’t beat up my five-year-old Nephew or anything.”  
“Try explaining that one to your sister,” Adam said as he knelt down to look into Tristan’s mouth. “Are you in pain?”  
“I get the tooth fairy,” Tristan said smiling wide.  
“Thank god they were baby teeth,” Adam breathed out.  
“Exactly,” Sebastian said. “They were already loose.”  
“No more playing fighting with your Nephew,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at Sebastian. “And you’re explaining this to Sophia.”  
“Can’t we just say they fell out?”  
“Ha,” Tristan laughed. “You’re scared of my Mommy.”  
“Just go and get ready for bed,” Adam ordered. “You two are sleeping with me tonight.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your Dad is sleeping in with Jacob,” Adam explained.  
“And I have to bunk with my Papa?” Sebastian asked. “I’m fifteen.”  
“I know what age you are,” Adam said. “Now get ready for bed.”  
“But…”  
“If you don’t hurry I might snuggle with you,” Adam warned.  
“I’m in the middle,” Tristan yelled as he ran towards the bedroom.  
“Unbelievable,” Sebastian sighed as he followed.

………………………………………………………

“You don’t have to do this, Dad,” Jacob said as he watched Kris climb into Sebastian’s bed.  
“Saves getting kicked by Tristan in the middle of the night,” Kris smiled. “Anyway, you looked like you needed company.”  
“Sebastian’s company.”  
“Sebastian falls asleep when his head hits the pillow,” Kris said. “He’s like that little doll Elle used to have. The second you lay it down its eyes closed.”  
“Yeah,” Jacob laughed.  
“So you okay, Son?” Kris asked laying down on the bed.  
“I just can’t help but think this is all my fault,” Jacob answered. “If I wasn’t so stupid last year, Gabe wouldn’t have went home. I was too wrapped up in myself to worry about him. I abandoned him when he really needed me.”  
“You weren’t his parent,” Kris said softly. “It wasn’t your job to look after him.”  
“But I’m all he had,” Jacob sighed. “He gave up everything for me.”  
“And he knew the risk,” Kris said. “Look, when me and your Papa first started dating there were a lot of things that could have went wrong. It could easily have gone the way of you and Gabe. You guys done really well for your age. If that was me and your Papa at your age we wouldn’t have survived either.”  
“You and Papa always were going to be together,” Jacob sighed. “Maybe that was me and Gabe’s problem. We didn’t have the confidence to have a real relationship.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We were always sulking over jealousy,” Jacob answered. “I don’t think a week went by when one of us didn’t accuse the other of being jealous.”  
“And you don’t think that happens with me and your Papa?” Kris laughed. “Honey, we’ve had to share our times of jealousy too. Hell today we had to have a talk about it just because of the whole Katy and Uncle Daniel getting married thing.”  
“You’re jealous of Uncle Daniel?” Jacob frowned.  
“It was more your Papa’s thing to deal with.”  
“Papa gets jealous?” Jacob asked surprised. “He’s the most confident man I know.”  
“Everyone gets jealous,” Kris remarked. “Hell you should have seen me when your Papa and I first got together?”  
“Uncle Tommy?” Jacob asked.  
“How did you know?”  
“You guys had only been dating a few months when Papa kissed Uncle Tommy for the first time,” Jacob explained. “That couldn’t have been easy.”  
“I didn’t act like I should have,” Kris answered. “And it caused a lot of problems for me and your Papa. There was a point where I thought we were going to break up over it.”  
“You and Papa almost broke up?” Jacob asked surprised. “It was that bad?”  
“Yeah,” Kris sighed rolling onto his back to look up at the celling. “It was that bad.”

End of Flash Forward 2033

Flashback 2009

Kris sat on the arm of his lazy boy chair as he listened to Adam and Tommy go on and on about music like they were Lennon and Mccartney. The moment Kris heard the front door go he was out the bedroom before Leila could even get to the door. First look and Kris knew Adam was right, Tommy was totally Adam's type. He was more Adam's type than Kris felt he was. Now watching the two of them talking on the living room floor Kris could see it wasn't just the look of Tommy Adam found attractive. The older singer was almost drooling as he watched Tommy play the guitar.  
“And you can totally grab me or anything if you want,” Tommy told Adam causing Kris to roll his eyes. “I mean whatever you want to do.”  
“I bet,” Kris said under his breath causing Adam to look up at him from his place on the floor.  
“Did you say something?”  
“I said I bet you guys could use some water,” Kris smiled.  
“Thanks baby,” Adam smiled back before turning his attention back to Tommy.  
Kris shuffled his feet into the kitchen grumbling to himself as he went. “They want water,” Kris announced to Leila who was busy cleaning the kitchen.  
“Did they not drink enough last night?” Leila said in a raised voice hoping her son would hear her. “Did you talk to him?”  
“A little,” Kris sighed. “He says he just wanted a night off.”  
“Needed to relax,” Leila said as she wiped at the kitchen table. “That's what he used to say when I got onto him about his partying. He's a menace in the wrong hands,” Leila sighed turning to look at Kris. “Now I love Brad I really do but when they dated Adam never saw day light. That's why I was so happy when he found you. I knew you would keep him grounded. You're not like the others he's dated.”  
“Apparently I'm his type,” Kris said quoting Adam and everyone else that had ever talked about their relationship.  
“Looks wise yes. But personality wise you're a first. All the rest were wild and uncontrollable. You're too sensible for all that,” Leila said patting Kris's back affectionately as she passed him. “Now if only Adam would settle down we would all be happy.”  
Kris watched as Leila began busying herself with cleaning again. He could hear Adam and Tommy laughing from the living room. He thought of Leila's words, settling down was not what Adam was about. Kris knew it had all been fun and adventurous when they were hiding from the world but now everything was out in the open things would get boring. Kris felt sick at the thought of Adam finding him boring, that maybe Tommy had more to offer. Hearing Adam's hearty laugh again was too much for Kris to take. Standing up he slipped out the kitchen towards the bedroom.

….............................................................

Kris was laying on the bed when Adam came into the room an hour later. “You disappeared,” Adam said crawling onto the bed beside him.  
“I didn't want to get in the way,” Kris said sullenly as he tried not to look Adam in the eyes.  
“Tommy's staying for dinner.” Adam crawled on top of Kris until they were face to face. “I missed you.”  
“You missed me completely this morning,” Kris said looking at Adam for the first time since he entered the room.  
“Oh bitchy,” Adam joked as he leaned down to kiss Kris's neck.  
“You shouldn't make promises if you can't keep them.”  
Adam raised his head from Kris's neck sighing. “I'm going to be saying sorry for a while aren't I?”  
Kris just shrugged turning his head to the side so he wasn't facing Adam any more.  
“Baby,” Adam said resting his lips on Kris's cheek. “I'm sorry I didn't pick you up from the airport, I'll never do it again.”  
“That's not what's annoyed me. I know you're not my personal driver,” Kris said turning to look at Adam.  
“So why are you annoyed?” Adam asked rolling off Kris to sit on the side of the bed. Kris lay on his back silently looking up at the ceiling his face pulled into a worried frown. “Baby.” Adam shook Kris's arm to get his attention. “Talk to me.”  
“I want you to fire Tommy from the band,” Kris said matter of fact trying his best to remain calm when Adam spun round to look at him. “That's what I want.”  
“You're joking?” Adam asked. “Tell me you're joking.” Kris shook his head. “Why?” Adam asked confused.  
“I need a reason?”  
“For me to fire Tommy? Yeah you do,” Adam said standing up. “Is it because I got drunk with him last night. Because he didn't force the bottle down my throat.”  
“I've never asked you to do anything for me,” Kris said sitting up. “Can't you do this?”  
“Not without a reason first.”  
“God,” Kris sighed standing up. “Is he that important to you?”  
“Kris?”  
“You know what forget it,” Kris snapped as he stood to grab his shoes.  
“Where are you going?” Adam called after Kris as he stormed out the bedroom door.  
“Out of your way so that you and your guitarist can do whatever the hell you like together,” Kris shouted before slamming the front door behind him leaving a stunned Adam standing alone at the top of the stairs.

...............................

Kris found himself standing outside his ex-wife's new apartment holding his ringing cell in his hand. He knew it was Adam calling again like the fourteen times before but he couldn't bring himself to answer, he had no idea what he would say. So instead he climbed the steps to Katy's knew home in the hopes that she would know what to do.

…..................

Adam threw his cell onto the bed with a sigh as he ran a shaky hand through his thick black hair. “I have no idea what the hell's going on here,” Adam said to his Mom as he looked at her confused.  
“What exactly did he say?” Leila asked her son causing him to shrug his shoulders at her. “He must have said something.”  
“He said a lot of things,” Adam said rubbing his tired eyes. “None of it made any sense though. I don't know what his problem is.”  
Leila came up to stand beside her son to rest her hands on his back. “Sweetie don't worry I'm sure he'll be back when he calms down.”  
Adam smiled down sadly at his Mom. “Thanks Mom.” Adam pulled away from his Mom to sit down on the side of his bed.  
“You don't believe he'll be back do you?” Leila remarked sitting down beside Adam on the bed.  
“He's never walked out before. We always talk everything through,” Adam explained. “And I don't even know why we're fighting.”  
“Trying calling him again,” Leila suggested as she handed Adam his cell again.  
“I'll try,” Adam said dialling the familiar number.

….........................

Kris sat on Katy's sofa with his cell in front of him watching Adam's name flash up on the screen. He could feel his whole body shake at the thought of having to speak to his boyfriend. He knew Adam was probably mad as hell at him.  
“You can't ignore him forever,” Katy informed him as she walked towards him holding out a coffee mug for him to take.  
“I can't believe I acted that way with him,” Kris said shaking his head. “But he just wouldn't take me seriously.”  
“Do you think anything happened with him and this Tommy?” Katy asked taking a sip of her own coffee.  
Kris shook his head no as he looked at his ex-wife. “But I think it might.”  
“You think he's going to cheat?” Kris asked looking at her ex-husband confused. “You just think? No proof?”  
“He's completely his type,” Kris explained. “I mean everything about him is Adam's type.”  
“Well I guess you're right then,” Katy said taking another sip of coffee. “I mean cause Adam's so shallow and all about himself. The moment someone cute comes along he cheats. It makes so much sense.”  
“I didn't say he was shallow,” Kris said quickly. “He's put mine and everyone else's feelings ahead of his own always. He was willing to hide his feelings for me just so I wouldn't have to come out to everyone,” Kris explained.  
“So he's kind and sweet to you but he's going to cheat?” Katy quizzed. “Doesn't make sense Kris.”  
“I don't make much sense,” Kris sighed. “What the hell am I doing.”  
“Fighting like hell for your man,” Katy answered softly as she held her ex-husband’s hand in her own. “Fighting when you don't need to.” Kris turned to Katy opening his mouth to speak. “Because you've fell in love for the first time,” Katy answered the unspoken question. “And you fell pretty hard.”  
“But I fell in love with you too,” Kris said quietly causing Katy to shake her head sadly. “I did,” he insisted.  
“You love me,” Katy said gripping Kris's hand tighter. “But you're in love with Adam. And love makes us do crazy things.”  
“Like getting jealous?” Kris asked.  
“Like getting jealous,” Katy smiled.  
“I'm an idiot.”  
“A sweet idiot,” Katy laughed softly. “Now go and say sorry to your man.”  
“If he'll have me,” Kris grumbled as he stood to leave.

…....................................

Adam sat at the dinner table slowly picking at his food as he watched his cell that lay on the table in front of him. He counted twenty times he had called Kris only for it to go straight to the answering service, he wasn't going to call again. He didn't like being desperate and needy and he wasn't going to start now.  
“So two more days till the big reveal,” Leila smiled across the table at Tommy. “Excited?”  
“First time on live tv?” Tommy smiled. “Pretty much.”  
“I wish you would tell me what you're doing,” Leila said patting Adam's hand to get his attention. “I should have special rights as your mother.”  
“You'll be there on the night with the best seats I can get,” Adam smiled sadly at his mother before looking back down at his cell.  
Leila smiled gripping her son’s hand tight with her own. “He'll be home soon honey,” She said watching as Adam tried to smile at her. “He's probably just cooling down.”  
“I just wish I knew where he is,” Adam said looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. “He's been gone for hours now.”  
“Maybe he met up with friends,” Tommy suggested causing Adam to look at him for the first time all night.  
“Maybe.” Adam looked at Tommy closely. He had no idea why Kris would hate Tommy so much after one meeting. It just wasn't like Kris to act that way.  
“I suppose coming out was a big stress for him,” Tommy said causing Adam to snap out of his thinking. “Anyway I better get going.” Tommy said standing up.  
“I'll walk you out.” Adam mumbled as he walked Tommy towards the front door.  
“Listen Adam,” Tommy said stopping outside the front door. “I don't know you or Kris really well but from what I've seen you guys are pretty solid. Whatever he's going through he'll come to you when he's ready. You just have to wait for him.”  
“Deep words,” Adam smiled softly. “You sure you're not gay?”  
“Pretty sure,” Tommy laughed pulling Adam in for a hug. “Just don't give him a hard time when he does come home.” He whispered into Adam's ear.  
“Leave before you have me crying,” Adam said pushing Tommy away playfully.  
Adam stood at the front door smiling as the guitarist drove down the street unaware of the car parked across the street.

…...............................

Kris sat slumped down the driver’s seat of his car watching as Adam turned to go back inside the house.  
“Katy?” He sighed into his cell. “You think I could use you're guest room for the night.”

.........................

Kris didn't realise how easy it would be not to talk to Adam every day. Two days since he walked out and he was still sleeping in Katy's guest room and pretending he was dealing with it fine.  
“Are you even going to call him before tonight?” Katy asked as she marched into the bedroom not caring if Kris was awake or not.  
“Why should I?” He hasn't called me. “Kris pointed out as he climbed off the bed.  
“He's going to be on stage tonight in front of millions, he must be nervous,” Katy said causing Kris to roll his eyes.  
“He's Adam he doesn't get nervous.”  
“I still think you should call him.” Katy busied herself as Kris lay back against the bed.  
“I'll see him tonight,” Kris sighed. “Maybe he'll talk to me.”  
“If I was him I'd kill you,” Katy remarked.  
“That's what I'm afraid of,” Kris said biting his bottom lip. “He probably hates me now. I don't even know what I'm going to say to him.”  
Katy climbed on the bed beside Kris with a smile on her face. “I could help you with that. I could go with you tonight.”  
“I don't know,” Kris said unsure.  
“Come on, I could go with you and talk to him. You know how good I am at talking people round.”  
Kris rolled his eyes sighing. “True.”  
“So take me with you and by the end of the night you'll be in his arms again,” Katy said all happy causing Kris to laugh.  
“You're amazing,” Kris remarked. “You shouldn't be this cool with your ex-husband.”  
“I have a cool ex-husband,” Katy smiled. “And I love you and Adam and I love a happy ending. Now get up and get dressed you need to buy me a dress for tonight.” Katy jumped from the bed bouncing out the room.  
“And I thought divorcing you would end the shopping trips,” Kris grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

…................................

Kris felt his heart beating like crazy in his chest as the car pulled to a stop in front of the red carpet. He could see the lights from the camera's flashing causing everything around him to brighten up.  
“I hate this,” Kris complained looking to his ex-wife.  
“I love it,” Katy smiled brightly. “Now open the door and let me have my moment.” Kris raised an eye brow causing Katy to giggle. “I mean open the door and let the press see their idol.”  
Kris shook his head as he opened the door. This was supposed to be happening with Adam but he was happy to see Katy so excited by it all. As they made their way towards to entrance by passing all other famous people and smiling at the press Kris felt himself relax. Katy's tiny hand in his Kris felt almost like he was back to being married to her again. Once inside Katy pulled him in for a hug.  
“Oh my god,” Katy squealed into Kris's ear. “I could do that every day.” Katy's excited bouncing froze as she looked over Kris's shoulder towards the entrance. “He's here.”  
Kris turned looking directly at his boyfriend. He stood at the entrance surrounded by his band, Tommy at his side.  
“Go talk to him,” Katy coaxed trying to push Kris towards Adam.  
“Not now,” Kris turned looking towards Katy. “Let’s just go and find out seats.”

….........................

Adam watched in a mixture of sadness and anger as Kris turned his back to him and walked away with Katy's hand in his. He had sat and watched from the car as Katy and Kris walked hand in hand down the red carpet. He had listened to his mother when she told him that Katy was just there for support just like she was for Adam. He believed her until he watched Kris walk away from him, until he completely blanked without any kind of emotion.  
“You can talk to him after the show. He maybe doesn't want to cause a scene with so many people here,” Leila told her son. “That's all it is.”  
“Whatever,” Adam mumbled. “I've got more to worry about than him.” Adam led the way through the crowd leaving Leila to follow him closely behind.

…............................................

Kris was three rows behind Adam and could see every move the older singer made. He watched as he bopped this head along to Lady Gaga knowing full well how excited Adam was to see her live. Kris only wished he could be sitting next to his boyfriend to see the look of happiness on his face. But he had to be an idiot and screw everything up. As soon as Lady Gaga finished and left the stage Adam stood kissing his mother on the cheek before turning to make his way backstage. Walking past Kris's row Adam looked directly at Kris causing the younger singer to sink into his seat and closer to Katy. Kris couldn't believe the look Adam had gave him, it was so distant and cold Kris didn't even know the man that was looking at him now.  
“Kris have you told me the whole story?” Katy asked once Adam was out of sight.  
“He hates me,” Kris said in shock.  
“I've never seen him so...” Katy shook her head. “What's really happened Kris?”  
Kris just shook his head. He didn't trust his voice to hold up enough to answer his ex-wife's question. As the rest of the show went by Kris found himself watching the side of the stage for any sign of his boyfriend. By the time Adam's name was announced over the loud speakers Kris was so on edge he thought he was going to cry.  
“Here goes,” Katy whispered as Adam entered the stage looking amazing as ever.  
For the next four minutes Kris felt all kinds of emotions. Pride, happiness, fear and by the end numb. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as Adam stood at the edge of the stage giving everyone the finger. He couldn't cope seeing that look on Adam's face, he couldn't bare it because he knew that that show was all for him.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2033

“Where did you say Jacob went?” Kris asked as he put the bags into the back of the car.  
“Something about running out of skin cream or something,” Sebastian sighed. “I don’t know. He’s been in a weird mood all morning.”  
“Look what I got,” Tristan smiled as he held up a roll of five-dollar bills in the air.  
“How many did you get?” Sebastian frowned.  
“Five,” Tristan smiled. “Five because I’m five.”  
“You get twenty-five dollars for two teeth?” Sebastian frowned. “How is that fair?”  
“Buddy said the tooth fairy must like me,” Tristan said giving a wide toothless grin.  
“Sophia’s going to kick your ass,” Kris laughed patting Sebastian on the back.

………………………………………

Jacob rolled his eyes as he looked at the shelves in front of him. “One cream.”  
“Can I help you?”  
Jacob turned to find a guy around his age looking at him. “I…”  
“You’ve been wondering around this store for the past twenty minutes. “Can I help you?”  
“Matt?”  
“Hey, Jacob,” Matt smiled.  
“Sophia’s Matt?” Jacob repeated.  
“I think I stopped being Sophia’s Matt when we broke up at the age of fifteen,” Matt laughed. “How are you?”  
“I… I’m good,” Jacob answered. “Just in town for a wedding.”  
“Yeah I heard,” Matt smiled. “So… how’s Sophia doing?”  
“She’s Married,” Jacob answered. “With a son.”  
“Heard that too,” Matt laughed. “There’s not much we don’t hear about you guys.”  
“Right,” Jacob nodded. But, Sophia’s good.”  
“Good,” Matt smiled. “You’ll have to tell her I’m asking for her.”  
“Sure,” Jacob nodded.  
“I heard you were on your way to becoming a big time designer,” Matt remarked.  
“What magazine did you read that one in?” Jacob laughed.  
“Actually Gabe told me,” Matt answered causing Jacob to stop laughing.  
“You know Gabe?”  
“He works here,” Matt answered.  
“Here?” Jacob asked looking around. “I thought he worked in a garage.”  
“During the week,” Matt explained. “He’s here every Saturday and Sunday.”  
Jacob looked around before throwing the skin cream back onto the shelf. “I better go.”  
“Well it was nice seeing you again,” Matt called out as Jacob raced towards the exit.  
“You too,” Jacob called back before slamming into someone. “I’m so…”  
“Jacob?”  
Jacob froze as he looked up to see Gabe standing in front of him holding onto his elbows to stop him falling.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	83. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 83

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

Jacob looked uneasy around the small parking lot as Gabe climbed into the passenger seat of his car. “Jacob, look at me.” Jacob turned to Gabe causing him to smile sadly. “You look how I feel.”

“I wasn’t coming looking for you,” Jacob blurted out. “I didn’t know you worked here. I was only looking for skin cream.”

“You’re buying skin cream out of Walmart?” Gabe asked. “I take it it’s an emergency?”

“It was Uncle Daniel’s wedding,” Jacob said. “We came for the wedding.”

“Yeah I heard he was getting married,” Gabe nodded.

Jacob looked away from Gabe to look out of the window. “I’m not here to cause trouble.”

“Look at me,” Gabe said softly reaching out to touch Jacob’s arm.

“Don’t do that,” Jacob said flinching away. “I can’t cope with that.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabe whispered. “I’ve had this setup played in my head over and over again for months.”

“You just left,” Jacob said. “You didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Because that would have killed me,” Gabe said. I couldn’t look at you and say those words.”

“Why did you do it?” Jacob asked. “Why come back here?”

“I had nowhere else,” Gabe answered. “I lost my job at the garage, and the landlord was putting up the rent. I was still paying for the building work in the apartment. I just couldn’t cope with it anymore.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Jacob asked. “You know Papa and Dad would have helped you.”

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to,” Gabe answered. “You had already moved on. I didn’t want to pull you back.”

“I wasn’t moving on,” Jacob sighed rubbing his forehead. “I just… I didn’t want us to hate each other.”

“I could never hate you,” Gabe said quietly.

“Are you okay?” Jacob asked looking back at Gabe.

“Probably the same as you,” Gabe answered.

“My life is hell right now,” Jacob answered honestly.

“Exactly the same as you then,” Gabe tried to joke.

“I should never have said those things to you back then,” Jacob said. “I know now how stupid I was. I didn’t want a break from you. I’ve spent the last few months beating myself up for that decision.”

“You were right though,” Gabe sighed. “We were too young. We would have ruined each other.”

Jacob nodded his head before looking out of the window. “So your parents accepted you back without a problem?”

“There was some struggle to begin with,” Gabe answered. “I basically had to grovel.”

“You should never have had to do that,” Jacob sighed. “You’re back in the closet, aren’t you?” Gabe nodded his head causing Jacob to close his eyes. “I’m sorry, Gabe.”

“It’s not too bad,” Gabe said. “I mean, it’s not like I want to be with some other guy anyway.” Jacob opened his eyes to look at him. “You know there’s no other man for me but you.”

“I know,” Jacob whispered. “Same with me.”

“You’re not dating?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to shake his head.

“You are, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“I saw you last night,” Jacob said quietly. “With a girl.”

Gabe nodded his head before turning away from Jacob. “Her name is Bethanne. Her parents go to church with my mine. She’s a good religious girl.”

“Did your parents set you up?” Jacob asked.

“It was part of the deal of me coming home,” Gabe answered.

“Does she know the truth?”

“She knows all about you,” Gabe answered. “She’s gay too. She tried to come out to her parents, but they freaked. Sent her away to some weird religious counselling. The only way she was allowed to come home was if she lied.”

“So you and her haven’t…”

“I’ve never even kissed her,” Gabe answered. “We only hold hands because her Dad owns the garage. We have to pretend we’re real.”

“You can’t be happy here, Gabe,” Jacob blurted out. “This can’t be what you want.”

“I’m miserable,” Gabe said. “But it’s all I have right now. It’s not going to be forever. I just need to keep my head down and work hard.”

“You can’t just pretend you’re not gay anymore,” Jacob sighed. “You can’t deny yourself.”

“I’m not pretending,” Gabe said. “I’m working on it.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I told you Bethanne was sent to counselling,” Gabe answered. “Well I’ve been too.”

“What?”

“It’s called conversion therapy,” Gabe explained. “I go a few times a week.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Jacob sighed. “You can’t just pray away the gay. That’s not how it works and you know it.”

“My therapist told me if I work hard I can be clear from all thoughts within the next year,” Gabe said causing Jacob to shake his head. “It’s a good thing, Jacob. It really works. There’s a man in the group that was married to a man for ten years, and he’s been clear for so long now.”

“This has to be a joke.”

“I have to do it,” Gabe sighed. “I couldn’t keep living that lifestyle.”

“Are you telling me you now think what we had was wrong?” Jacob asked with tears forming in his eyes.

“Love is never wrong,” Gabe sighed reaching over to touch Jacob’s hand. “God doesn’t hate us for loving each other. It’s the other acts he disapproves of.”

“Other acts?”

“The sexual acts,” Gabe answered. “That’s what the sin is.”

“That isn’t you talking,” Jacob said annoyed. “Those are your father’s words.”

“We’re much closer now,” Gabe said. “I understand him so much better now.”

Jacob’s cell began to ring causing him to jump. “Hello?”

“Where are you?” Kris asked on the other end.

“At the store,” Jacob answered sending Gabe a look. “I… I need skin cream.”

“Well hurry up,” Kris said. “You still need to drop of Grandpa’s car before we all head to the airport.”

“I’m on my way,” Jacob said closing his cell. “My Dad.”

“You’re going to leave now, aren’t you?”

“Our plane leaves soon,” Jacob answered. “But listen, I could get my Papa to get another ticket for you. You could come home with us.”

“You’re sweet,” Gabe smiled. “I am home.”

“This isn’t your home,” Jacob said quietly. “Your home is in LA where you’re accepted for who you are. Where people love and care about you.”

“I can’t come back with you,” Gabe said. “I’ve got a lot of work to do here, but I don’t want this to be goodbye. It was silly to think that I could just cut you out of my life. We have to stay in touch.”

“But…”

“Take my cell number,” Gabe said as he grabbed Jacob’s cell. “I’ll put it in your cell.”

“I don’t want to leave you here,” Jacob admitted with tears in his eyes. “Gabe you don’t seem like yourself.”

“I’m not,” Gabe answered. “But change is good. My Dad says that all the time.”

“Look, just come back to LA with me,” Jacob said reaching over to take Gabe’s hand. “We can fix all of this in LA. I promise, whatever you want.”

“I want to be here,” Gabe said removing his hand from Jacob’s. “Just until my works down.” Jacob’s cell began to ring again causing Gabe to smile. “I bet that’s your Papa this time.”

“I don’t have enough time to do this,” Jacob sighed. “I can’t leave you like this.”

“I’m going to call you,” Gabe smiled.

“Please come back with me,” Jacob begged causing Gabe to sigh.

“Don’t do that,” Gabe said. “Don’t make it hard for me to get out of this car. I need you to be strong.”

“I’m a mess,” Jacob confessed. “I can’t do this without you. I haven’t been good since you left.”

Gabe handed Jacob his ringing cell back before opening the car door. “I’m going to call you later tonight. Once you get home, okay?”

“Okay,” Jacob said letting the tears fall.

“I’m going to help you,” Gabe said reaching out to wipe away a tear. “I’ll help you get better.”

Jacob nodded his head in confusion as Gabe climbed out of the car. “You promise you’ll call?”

“I promise,” Gabe smiled leaning back into the car. “Just be there to answer.”

“I will,” Jacob whispered.

Gabe paused for a second to look closely at Jacob before turning and walking away.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“He’s completely brainwashed,” Jacob said looking at Kris and Adam. “His Dad’s got completely under his skin.”

“Did you tell him to come home?” Adam asked.

“He said he has to finish his plans,” Jacob said. “Whatever the hell that means.”

“I think we should call him,” Adam said looking at Kris. “This doesn’t sound right.”

“He said he’s going to call me later,” Jacob said. “He put his new number into my cell.”

“When he calls we want to talk to him,” Kris said.

“Can he come here?” Jacob asked. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I don’t want him to be there anymore.”

“Of course he can come here,” Adam said. “And we’ll tell him that when he calls.”

Jacob nodded his head as he looked back down at his cell. “I’m going to go wait in my room.”

“You should eat something,” Kris said. “You haven’t had anything since we came home.”

Jacob reached into the fruit bowl to grab an apple. “I’ll call you when Gabe calls.”

“I hope he calls,” Adam said once Jacob had left the kitchen. “I’ve got this bad feeling that he said anything to Jacob to get him away from Conway.”

“If he doesn’t call tonight we’ll get my Dad to go visit him at work tomorrow,” Kris said standing up. “Now come on, we promised Sebastian we’d watched that damn plane documentary again.”

“Not another one,” Adam groaned.

“This time stay awake this time,” Kris said helping Adam up.

“How was I supposed to know that he was going to quiz us about it after?”

“Just keep those eyes open,” Kris said pushing Adam towards the living room.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“You know, I’m old enough to talk about these things now,” Elle said sitting on the end of Jacob’s bed. “I’m twelve.”

“Yes I remember your birthday,” Jacob smirked. “But there really isn’t much to talk about. I just saw Gabe.”

“And he wasn’t himself,” Elle said. “I heard you tell Dad and Papa something about brainwashing.”

“Spying?”

“Walking past the kitchen actually,” Elle said annoyed. “But that’s not the point. Is Gabe in a cult?”

“If you call religion a cult,” Jacob shrugged.

“What’s happening with him?”

“Elle, it’s really not your concern,” Jacob sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Is this about bethanne?”

“Who?”

“The lesbian girlfriend,” Elle answered.

“How do you know about that?”

“Gabe told me.”

“When did you talk to Gabe?”

“He…” Elle frowned looking down at his hands.

“He’s been calling you too,” Jacob said annoyed.

“Just a few times,” Elle answered.

“And why didn’t you tell me?” Jacob snapped. “You know how much I’ve been missing him.”

“You’re not the only one,” Elle snapped back. “I missed him too.”

Jacob sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. “Tell me what you know about the lesbian.”

“They kiss girls,” Elle answered.

“The lesbian Gabe’s dating,” Jacob snapped.

“Oh,” Elle said. “Okay, well she’s in love…”

“What?”

“With a girl,” Elle answered. “She’s in love with a girl but apparently that’s wrong. It’s not wrong, is it?”

“Of course it’s not,” Jacob answered. “Now what about the girl.”

“Oh she’s in love but she can’t be with her girl because she’s got no money,” Elle explained. “So her and Gabe are dating to please their parents.”

“Has Gabe told you anything about some therapy he’s been having?” Jacob asked carefully.

“He didn’t believe it at first,” Elle answered. “But he says now it makes a lot of sense.”

“What does that mean?”

“He said he can be gay, but he can’t act on it,” Elle explained. “And he said that’s no problem now because he’s not with you.”

“So he can be gay, but not act gay?” Jacob asked confused.

“I think he meant he can be gay, but he doesn’t have to kiss any boys,” Elle answered. “Plus he said he doesn’t want to kiss any other boys but you.”

“He said that?” Jacob asked. “He actually used those words?”

“He tells me he misses you every time he calls,” Elle answered.

“Do you tell him I miss him too?”

“Every time,” Elle answered.

 

……………………………

 

“Look at those controls,” Sebastian smiled as he leaned forward on his seat. “They’re amazing, aren’t they?”

“Sure,” Kris frowned.

“Yeah, really good,” Adam yawned rubbing his eyes.

“This is the one I’ll be learning in,” Sebastian said pointing at the TV screen. “The instructor at the base said I would be doing that before my nineteenth birthday.”

“You’ll be sitting in it,” Adam said. “That’s what he meant right? He didn’t actually mean it would be taking off. Right?”

“I’ll know what I’m doing, Papa,” Sebastian smiled. “I mean I could probably tell you what most of those buttons on the controls do now.”

“But they practice with you on the ground first, right?” Adam pressed. “I mean they’re not just going to put you up there and hope for the best?”

“They train thousands of people every year, Papa,” Sebastian pointed out.

“People,” Adam said. “Not Adam Lambert’s kid. They have to realize you aren’t just people. I could sue their asses if even a hair on your head is harmed.”

“Yeah, you’re not coming to my first week of training,” Sebastian sighed.

 

…………………………………………

 

Jacob changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed just as his cell began to ring. “Hello?”

“It’s Gabe,” Gabe whispered.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Jacob said pulling the covers over himself. “I thought you weren’t going to call.”

“I told you I would.”

“Where are you?”

“I can’t tell you,” Gabe said.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want your Papa and Dad getting angry at me,” Gabe answered.

“Why would they be angry?” Jacob asked confused. “They’re worried about you. Just tell me where you are.”

“I’m at your cottage,” Gabe answered quietly.

“You’re at the cottage?”

“I come here sometimes when I want to get away from it all,” Gabe answered.

“What… you mean you’re actually in the cottage?”

“I’m laying in your bed right now,” Gabe admitted.

“How did you get in?”

“I still had the key your Dad gave me when we last visited,” Gabe answered. “I forgot I had it until I unpacked my case at home. I only come here when I want to be alone. I like it here.”

“I don’t like you being there,” Jacob admitted into his cell.

“I can leave if you want.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Jacob sighed. “I don’t like you being in Conway. That’s not where you’re supposed to be.”

“Its where I have to be.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Jacob asked annoyed. “What does that even mean?”

“I’m getting better,” Gabe answered.

“But you’re not sick,” Jacob snapped. “Stop talking like you are.”

You’re angry with me,” Gabe said softly. “I don’t want you being angry with me.”

“Then come home,” Jacob said quietly. “Look, we can forget all about the past six months and go back to being us.”

“I’ve no home to come back to,” Gabe sighed.

“That’s not true,” Jacob said climbing out of bed. “Look, I want you to talk to Papa and Dad.”

“I can’t do that,” Gabe sighed into his cell.

Jacob pushed open Adam and Kris’s bedroom door. “It’s him,” he whispered handing Adam his cell.

“Gabe?” Adam asked. “Gabe, you there?” Adam pulled the cell from his ear sighing. “He hung up.”

 

…………………………………….

 

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut as his bedroom door opened slowly. “Go away.”

“I don’t want to,” Elle said causing Jacob to open his eyes.

“What are you doing up?”

“I brought you this,” Elle answered sitting her laptop down on Jacob’s bed.

“Thanks, but I have my own,” Jacob said pointing to his laptop.

“Mine is better,” Elle smiled before walking out leaving Jacob alone.

Jacob turned the laptop around to find Elle’s webcam open and Gabe’s face staring back at him. “What…”

“Hi,” Gabe smiled softly.

“You’re still in my room,” Jacob remarked.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Jacob said nodding.

“You left a pair of your pyjamas here,” Gabe said lifting up his leg.

“And you’re wearing them,” Jacob smiled.

“They smell like you,” Gabe admitted.

“Why did you hang up on my Papa?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to sign. “He’s not angry with you.”

“I didn’t want to explain anything to him,” Gabe answered. “I feel like all I do is talk about myself these days.”

“Are your parents forcing you to go to the counselling?” Jacob pressed. “I mean can you stop if you want to?”

“A pure heart is a good heart,” Gabe answered.

“Is that what they tell you?”

“My Mom told me she loved me when she opened the door to me,” Gabe answered. “I drove all the way from LA to Conway, and the first words I heard was I love you. Do you know how good that felt?”

“I know you missed your Mom,” Jacob said. “Are you scared to leave her again?”

“She says he’s nicer to her when I’m around,” Gabe said.

“Your Mom is always going to love you,” Jacob said softly. “She doesn’t care if you’re gay or not.”

“I think she would love you too,” Gabe smiled. “I’m sure if she would just have an open mind, you and her would get on so well.”

“That could happen,” Jacob said. “She could come to LA and visit us. Baby all you have to do is come home.”

Gabe shook his head as he looked towards the webcam. “I can’t come home.”

“What’s keeping you there?” Jacob snapped. “What are you hiding from me?”

“I messed up,” Gabe said quietly.

“What does that mean?” Jacob asked. Gabe buried his face in his hands as he shook his head. “Answer me,” Jacob pushed.

“I can’t tell you.”

“You can.”

“You’ll hate me,” Gabe admitted quietly.

“I could never hate you,” Jacob said sadly. “Just tell me please.”

“I couldn’t cope at first,” Gabe whispered. “I got home and I had my Dad constantly preaching at me, and my brothers giving me dirty looks. It got too much for me.”

“What did you do?”

“It was only to help me sleep at first,” Gabe answered. “I couldn’t sleep without you. I only took a few.”

“What did you take?”

“At first it was only sleeping pills,” Gabe answered. “I found them in my Mom’s bathroom, but then…”

“Gabe just spit it out will you,” Jacob snapped.

“I meet up with a few old friends, and… It started with speed.”

“Drugs?”

“I just wanted to forget that I was in pain,” Gabe tried to explain.

“You said it started with speed,” Jacob said. “Does that mean you’ve done more?”

“It’s everything now,” Gabe confessed. “Anything that stops the pain.”

Jacob looked at Gabe’s face in the webcam as he buried his face in his hands again and began to cry.

 

End of Flash Forward 2033


	84. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 84

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

Jacob raced out of his closet at the sound of his laptop buzzing. “I’m here,” he called out jumping onto his bed. “I was just hanging up my clothes.”

“Hey,” Gabe smiled into the webcam.

“You’re at the cottage again,” Jacob pointed out as he looked towards the screen.

“It’s the only place I can talk to you freely,” Gabe admitted. “My house is always full of people.”

“Yeah I know how that feels,” Jacob sighed as he looked towards his closed door. “So you’re okay?”

“I’m good,” Gabe smiled. “I’ve been working most of the day.”

“And your…” Jacob sighed looking at the screen.

“I haven’t taken anything today,” Gabe answered. “I told you I only do it to forget.”

“That’s good,” Jacob breathed out.

“You haven’t told your Papa and Dad have you?” Gabe asked.

“I promised you I wouldn’t,” Jacob sighed. “I just wish you would let them help you.”

“They are helping,” Gabe shrugged. “I’m practically living in their cottage.”

“But they don’t know that,” Jacob sighed. “I had to tell them that you’re okay now, and that you were making up that whole being saved just to get me to come home.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Gabe sighed. “I had just come from my friends place. My head wasn’t really focused.”

“You mean you were high,” Jacob said annoyed. “Listen to how stupid that sounds. You were the guy that wouldn’t eat French fries because you thought they were bad for you. Now you’re snorting cocaine up your nose on a regular basis.”

“Don’t go on about it,” Gabe sighed. “There’s more important things to talk about than that.”

“Like what?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“Like the way you look right now,” Gabe smirked. “Did you get a haircut?”

“Yeah,” Jacob sighed leaning back against the bed.

“It’s a lot shorter at the back,” Gabe remarked. “I don’t think I’d be able to run my fingers through that.”

“What are you doing?”

“What?”

“Why are you talking like that?” Jacob asked.

“I’m just telling you what I think,” Gabe answered quietly.

“One minute you’re telling me you’re trying to be straight and the next minute you’re hitting on me,” Jacob explained. “It’s confusing me.”

“I told you that stuff I said…” Gabe paused looking at the screen. “I don’t believe a word of it. I’m just agreeing with what the counsellors say to keep my parents happy.”

“I still don’t understand why you can’t come home,” Jacob sighed. “You know my Dad and Papa would help you. You could stay here and get a job.”

“I would love that,” Gabe admitted quietly. “It would make my life so much easier.”

“So come home,” Jacob pleaded.

“I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?” Jacob snapped.

“I need to sort myself out first,” Gabe answered. “If I want to try and win you back I need to make sure I’m back to being me.”

“You don’t have to win me back,” Jacob said. “I’m asking you to come back. All you have to do is come home and we can be together again. We can forget this ever happened.”

“That’s what I want,” Gabe said smiling softly.

“Then let me tell my Papa and Dad.”

“Not yet,” Gabe said. “Give me time. I need time to sort myself out.”

“You can do that here.”

Gabe shook his head as he smiled sadly. “I’m a mess right now. I wouldn’t want you seeing me like that.”

“I don’t care about anything like that,” Jacob said. “I just care about you. And I’m worried about you.”

“I’m a big boy,” Gabe said trying to smile.

“Stop making jokes.”

“Just don’t worry,” Gabe sighed moving closer to the screen. “I’m going to work really hard now to get better. I have a reason to.”

“I love you,” Jacob admitted in a whisper.

“And that’s exactly my reason,” Gabe smiled. “I love you too.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“What?” Kris asked as he looked up from his guitar. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I was just watching a TV show,” Adam answered standing at Kris’s studio door.

“Nice,” Kris smiled looking down at his guitar.

“That’s not it.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed looking up again. “What was your TV show about?”

“Don’t mock me,” Adam frowned.

“I’m asking a question,” Kris said holding up his hands. “Tell me what your show was about.”

“Well it was actually an Oprah rerun,” Adam answered walking fully into the room.

“Great,” Kris sighed putting down his guitar. “What did you learn this time?”

“Did you know that most couples break up when their kids start leaving home,” Adam answered.

“I did not,” Kris said shaking his head. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“The woman on Oprah had a great idea.”

“Uh huh,” Kris said with a fake smile. “And what am I going to be forced to do?”

“We need an activity to do together,” Adam answered.

“We have an activity,” Kris shrugged picking up his guitar. “We raise kids together.”

“And that’s it,” Adam said sitting down next to Adam. “Couples get so caught up in their kids that when they leave home there’s nothing to talk about. That’s exactly what Oprah said.”

“And how many years ago did Oprah go off the air?” Kris asked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“It still makes sense.”

“So what activity do you already have in mind?” Kris sighed.

“Well since none of us seem to be that interested in that TV show you created, I thought we could start something new.”

“Oh first, I write the first draft of every episode of that TV show,” Kris said. “And second…”

“Second?” Adam asked.

“I don’t want another activity,” Kris sighed dramatically. “I don’t have enough time in the day to do the things I’m supposed to now.”

“Oprah suggested finding something we have in common,” Adam said ignoring Kris’s rant.

“We have something in common,” Kris said. “Kids.”

“Something else,” Adam sighed. “Now think back to when we first met. What did we have in common then?”

“A bedroom,” Kris shrugged.

“I mean what made us be friends?”

“You were the only guy in the house that was nice to me at the start.”

“Okay, say we met in a club and not the Idol mansion,” Adam said. “What would make us start talking?”

“I would never have come up to you in a club,” Kris laughed.

“Why the hell not?” Adam frowned. “I would have talked to you.”

“Adam when we first met you were so…”

“So?”

“Not in my league.”

“Oh shut up,” Adam laughed.

“I’m being serious,” Kris said. “If we hadn’t been pushed together in the Idol mansion then we would never have got together. We needed that time to get to know each other.”

“I think that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Adam admitted.

“It’s the truth.”

“Tell me,” Adam said. “That morning we met in the hotel, did you find me attractive?”

“You know I did,” Kris sighed.

“And I found you attractive,” Adam shrugged. “If I had seen you in a club, I would have come up to you.”

“I don’t think so,” Kris laughed. “You wouldn’t even have notice me. You’d be too busy with some twink to even set eyes on me.”

Adam shook his head as he stood up. “I’m not going to sit and listen to this. I’m going to go figure out what we can do as a couple that doesn’t involve on of our kids.”

“You do that,” Kris said before putting his glasses back on to look back down at the notepad on his knee.

 

………………………………….

 

“Your first leather jacket,” Cassidy smiled as he walked towards his office with Elle following.

“I can’t actually believe that Dad and Papa have actually made me wait until I was over twelve to get one,” Elle sighed. “I should have had one years ago.”

“This is the start of it, baby girl,” Brad smiled as he carried in Elle’s jacket. “First comes the jacket then it’s the heels. Every girl should have heels.”

“I don’t think Papa’s going to allow that,” Elle frowned.

“Yeah, I don’t think Kris will be too keen either,” Cassidy remarked. “Maybe we just stick with the jacket for now.”

“Look,” Brad sighed putting his hands on his hips. “Thirty years ago I was there at the beginning of a superstars career. I watched, and I like to think I helped that person grow. And now is my chance to do it again. Elle is my chance to create another star.”

“Are you suggesting that you had something to do with Adam’s career?” Cassidy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Brad laughed. “I had everything to do with it.”

“Really?” Elle asked surprised.

“I was the one that told him to join the band,” Brad said. “And I was the one that gave him that acid at Burning Man. If he hadn’t had taken that he would have come up with the idea of Idol.”

“Acid?” Elle asked with a frown on her face.

“It was a type of candy years ago,” Cassidy answered quickly before Brad could open his mouth. “Now why don’t you try your jacket on?”

“This is so cool,” Elle smiled as she let Cassidy put the jacket on her. “I love having cool Uncles.”

“Aw,” Brad gushed. “You think I’m a cool Uncle.”

“Uh huh,” Elle smiled nodding.

“Cooler than Uncle Neil?” Brad asked.

“Brad,” Cassidy scolded. “Don’t ask her that.”

“I can tell by the look on her face that she agrees with me,” Brad smiles.

“So what do you think?” Cassidy asked ignoring Brad. “Does it feel okay?”

“I’m never taking it off,” Elle giggled.

“Well you’re going to have to, baby girl,” Cassidy smiled. “You haven’t paid for it yet.”

“Yeah,” Elle sighed shrugging off the jacket. “Papa said you were going to make me a deal.”

“Well since your brother isn’t working for me as much these days I need someone else to come and help me,” Cassidy explained. “Be a sort of assistant to me.”

“This is cruel,” Brad sighed. “I mean she’s the daughter of a multi-millionaire. Why does she have to work?”

“Because her parents want her to,” Cassidy answered. “They think it will be good for her to have some responsibility.”

“Yeah that’s what Dad said.”

“He’s right,” Cassidy smiled. “You should learn to earn your own money. And it will be fun.”

“So when can I get my jacket?”

“Well, this jacket is eight-hundred bucks,” Cassidy answered. “I think that would mean working a lot of Saturdays.”

“So next week?” Elle asked causing Cassidy to laugh.

“Maybe you can take it away with you now, if you promise me to work very hard when you’re here.”

“I promise,” Elle smiled wide before throwing her arms around Cassidy’s neck. “You’re the best, Uncle Cass.”

“Not better than me though?” Brad frowned.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Kris let out a loud yawn as he walked out of the recording studio. “Adam?”

“He’s gone out,” Jacob called from the living room.

“Where did he go?” Kris frowned. “It’s almost midnight.”

“He told me to give you this,” Jacob said handing Kris a piece of paper. “He said he’s got a plan. You’ve to go there.”

“What is this place?” Kris frowned looking down at the paper.

“It’s the Eagle,” Jacob explained. “It’s bar in West Hollywood.”

“How do you know that?” Kris frowned.

“I know LA,” Jacob shrugged. “They have Karaoke nights.”

“Great,” Kris sighed. “I guess your Papa’s found our activity.”

“Huh?”

“Your Papa has been watching Oprah reruns again,” Kris sighed.

“Oh no,” Jacob groaned. “The last time that happened he made me and Sebastian hug each other.”

“He’s got this idea in his head that he and I need to hang out more or something,” Kris sighed. “I bet he’s down there waiting for me.”

“Better not keep him waiting,” Jacob smirked. “Oh and he told me to tell you to wear plaid.”

“Really?” Kris asked surprised.

“Yeah, I thought that was weird too,” Jacob shrugged. “But that’s what he wants.”

“I better go get him,” Kris sighed. “Hey, you spoke to Gabe today?”

“Last night,” Jacob said.

“And?”

“I think he’s just doing what he can to survive,” Jacob explained.

“He knows he can come here?”

“I told him that,” Jacob answered.

“Then that’s all you can do, son,” Kris said rubbing Jacob’s shoulder. “He’ll come around.”

“Yeah,” Jacob smiled. “You better hurry.”

“Right,” Kris said racing towards the stairs.

 

…………………………………………

 

Kris leaned back against the bar as he looked around the over-crowded dance for any sigh of his husband.

“Can I help you?”

Kris turned to find the barman leaning over the bar. “Yeah, I’ll have a beer, please.”

“Waiting for someone?”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded stealing a glance over his shoulder. “My husband.”

“Oh,” the barman said looking down at Kris’s hand. “Didn’t see the ring there.”

“Thanks,” Kris said accepting his drink before turning back to the dance floor.

“Come here often?”

Kris rolled his eyes as he turned to his left. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I was over there,” Adam said pointing towards the other end of the club. “Watching.”

“Watching what?” Kris asked confused.

“I wanted to see if I was in a bar full of attractive people if my eyes would still find my husband,” Adam explained.

“And?”

“And I found you in ten seconds,” Adam smirked sliding over to Kris’s side. “A place full of moving sweaty bodies and my eyes found my small unassuming husband in his awful plaid shirt.”

“You told Jacob to tell me to wear this,” Kris frowned looking down at himself.

“You were wearing plaid the day we met,” Adam explained. “And even then I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“That’s nice and all,” Kris shrugged. “But that doesn’t solve our little problem. Can you name something we have in common that isn’t our kids?”

“I can,” Adam smiled leaning in to press his lips against Kris’s ear. “Love.”

“What?”

“We have love in common,” Adam explained. “I love you, and you love me.”

“How would we know that in a dark club?” Kris smirked.

“I have a funny feeling that you don’t want us to have anything in common,” Adam frowned pulling back.

“I’m just being realistic.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded. “If I wouldn’t see you in a club, then who would I see?” Adam pointed out towards the dance floor. “Who’s my type?”

Kris’s eyes scanned the dance floor until he found what he was looking for. “Him.”

“Him?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“He’s totally your type,” Kris shrugged.

“He’s young enough to be my son,” Adam frowned.

“They whole club is young enough to be our son,” Kris remarked dryly. “But I’m talking about when we met. You would have went for him before me.”

“But that’s where you’re wrong,” Adam smirked. “Because I went for you. It might have taken me months to actually get you, but I was perusing you the second I met you.”

“You certainly have a way with words,” Kris smirked as he reached on to Adam’s shirt collar. “So tell me what we’re doing here?”

“Being Adam and Kris,” Adam answered. “We always say we’re going to focus more time for us, but it never happens. One of the kids always come along and demand our attention. Now we have to be serious about it. So I’m suggesting a date night. A night where we go out and forget all about our kids.”

“Should it sound that good?” Kris frowned. “I mean, people get their kids took off of them for doing that.”

“I think we deserve it,” Adam remarked. “Anyway, there’s only about six year left before they’ve all gone. I don’t want those six year to come and for us to realize we have nothing in common. I don’t want to be one of those silent couples.”

“Silent couples?”

“You know the ones,” Adam smiled. “You see them in restaurants. They sit across from each other eating and never say a word to each other.”

“A date night,” Kris mused looking around the bar. “So this is our first date?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded with a smile.

“So what happens on an Adam Lambert date?”

“Well the first date would be all about getting to know each other,” Adam answered. “Then it would be the end of the night kiss.”

“Oh I don’t kiss on the first date,” Kris laughed causing Adam to lean in.

“I bet I could change your mind,” he whispered softly.

“You could try,” Kris smiled before taking a sip of his beer.

 

………………………………………..

 

Kris stumbled up the step causing Adam to catch him. “Drunk on the first date? I could so easily take advantage of you right now.”

“Wait until you get me into the bed first,” Kris smirked as he tried to put his key in the front door.

“Oh I don’t have sex on the first date,” Adam smirked.

“I bet I could change your mind,” Kris smirked causing Adam to laugh.

“You probably could,” Adam nodded in agreement. “Now, what about something else?”

“Something else?”

“I always kiss on the first date.”

“But I told you I don’t do that.”

“You just offered me sex,” Adam laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Kris frowned.

“So can I?”

“Have sex?”

“Have a kiss,” Adam answered dryly.

“Sure,” Kris shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck to press their lips together. “Now can I have something?”

“What?”

“You naked in my bed?” Kris asked as he pushed open the front door.

“On a first date,” Adam smirked as he backed Kris into the house. “I can’t wait to see what you do on our second date.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2033


	85. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 85

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

“Papa?” Elle called out. “Papa?”

“He’s not in,” Jacob called out from the kitchen.

“Dad?” “Elle yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

“He’s not in either,” Jacob sighed. “Now will you stop yelling?”

“Where are they all?”

“I have no idea,” Jacob shrugged as he flipped through his magazine. “Aren’t you supposed to be working with Uncle Cass today?”

“He’s on his way to pick me up,” Elle answered. “He’s taking me to buy fabric.”

“So why do you want Papa and Dad?”

“I wanted to ask if I could stay with Uncle Cass tonight,” Elle said. “Uncle Brad’s going to show me how to walk in heels.”

“Not a good idea,” Jacob laughed. “Dad will kill him.”

“But I want to learn,” Elle frowned.

“Papa?”

Jacob rolled his eyes at the sound of Sebastian’s loud voice at the front door. “Now I know why they went out.”

“Papa?”

“He’s not in,” Jacob yelled.

“Dad?” Sebastian yelled.

“He’s not in either,” Jacob yelled as Sebastian walked into the kitchen.

“Okay,” Sebastian winced. “You don’t have to yell.”

“You started it,” Jacob mumbled.

“Where are they?” Sebastian asked dipping his hand into the cereal box.

“Out,” Jacob answered grabbing the box from Sebastian. “We all have to eat out of that.”

“Where are they this time?” Sebastian frowned.

“God knows,” Jacob shrugged. “Papa said they would be home before dinner.”

“They’ve been out three times this week,” Sebastian frowned. “I don’t like it.”

“Me either,” Elle sighed.

“Oh my god,” Jacob frowned looking at his siblings. “You are fifteen and twelve, can’t you both cope without Daddy and Papa here to hold your hand?”

“I just miss them,” Elle frowned.

“And that’s not what I meant,” Sebastian sighed. “I meant they’re never home.”

“Which you’re complaining about,” Jacob pointed out.

“What happened the last time they were doing this?” Sebastian asked sitting down next to Jacob.

“What do you mean?”

“The last time they started disappearing,” Sebastian pressed. “Started acting like teenagers.”

“They were making out on the sofa yesterday,” Elle remarked. “Even when I walked in they didn’t stop.”

“So they were kissing,” Jacob shrugged. “They kiss all the time.”

“There were tongues,” Elle said pulling a face.

“We should be happy our parents love each other after twenty-four years together,” Jacob remarked. “Most of my friend’s parents are divorced, or all they do is scream at each other.”

“Okay,” Sebastian sighed. “My point is the last time they did this something was wrong. Papa was sick.”

“Papa’s sick?” Elle asked looking at Jacob.

“Of courses he’s not,” Jacob answered. “Now why don’t you go pack a bag for Uncle Cass’s.”

“I haven’t asked if I can go or not,” Elle answered.

“I’m saying you can,” Jacob said. “Papa said I was in charge, so I’m giving you permission.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Jacob nodded. “Now go pack a bag.”

Sebastian waited until Elle had walked upstairs before turning to Jacob. “Well?”

“I don’t think one of them is sick,” Jacob whispered.

“How can we be so sure?” Sebastian whispered.

“I don’t know,” Jacob sighed.

“I don’t like the secrets,” Sebastian said. “If something is wrong with Papa or Dad I want to know about it.”

“I we’ll have to talk to them then,” Jacob sighed.

“We’re old enough to know the truth,” Sebastian said grabbing the cereal box again.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Is that what we looked like?” Adam asked as he pointed across the restaurant at a couple and their four small kids.

“Stressed?” Kris smirked. “Wondering why the hell we didn’t just pick up a McDonald’s drive thru?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, that was us,” Kris nodded.

“I could never go back to that,” Adam admitted honestly.

“Really?”

“I know I always go on about how the kids are growing up, and how it freaks me the hell out, but really… I don’t think I could do it again,” Adam admitted causing Kris to laugh.

“Are you saying you couldn’t raise kids again?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Adam nodded. “I mean look at that poor guy.”

Kris looked across the restaurant as the man tried to stop his little boy from throwing food at his brother. “Damn.”

“Could you do that again?” Adam asked.

“I don’t think I have the energy,” Kris admitted. “And our kids were good.”

“That’s why our life is good right now,” Adam smiled. “This is a good time. We’ve got two kids who are pretty independent, and another two that are on their way to being. Six years and it’s you and me again.”

“This is a complete turn around,” Kris remarked shaking his head. “If I had told you that a year ago, you would have freaked out and begged for another baby. What’s changed?”

“I’m fifty-one,” Adam shrugged. “I think my child raising days are over.”

“Well, we still have those three people at home,” Kris remarked. “I think they still need some raising.”

“Yeah we should probably get back home,” Adam sighed. “We’ve been gone for five hours.”

“So date number two worked out well,” Kris said as he signalled for the check. “Wonder what number three will bring.”

“Well you know what happens after date number three,” Adam smirked.

“Date number four?”

“Sex,” Adam whispered causing Kris to laugh.

“We had sex after date number one.”

“Oh yeah,” Adam smiled. “We did that.”

“Yes we did,” Kris nodded.

“Think we could do it after this date?”

“Its four in the afternoon,” Kris answered looking at his watch.

“So that’s a yes?” Adam asked standing up.

 

…………………………………….

 

“We are going to have so much fun,” Brad smiled as he held Elle’s hand. “I’ve already picked out a perfect pair of shoes for you to try on.”

“Did you clear that with Kris and Adam?” Cassidy asked giving his husband a look.

“They weren’t there when I picked her up,” Brad shrugged.

“They do know we have her, right?” Cassidy asked.

“Oh it’s not like we’re going to kidnap her or something,” Brad sighed. “You are so dramatic at times.”

Cassidy ignored Brad to turn and look at Elle. “Ready to go start work with me?”

“Can I make a jacket today?”

“Not quite,” Cassidy laughed. “Today we’re going to pick fabric.”

“Can I pick it?”

“You can help.”

“And when you get home, I’ll have dinner ready and then the fashion show can begin,” Brad smiled causing Cassidy to roll his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“I just think you need to back up a little bit,” Cassidy explained. “Maybe Elle just wants to relax after work.”

“I want to learn how to walk in heels,” Elle smiled wide.

“Ha,” Brad said clapping his hands together. “The heels will be ready for you when you get back.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“Where have two too been?”

Adam and Kris walked into the kitchen to find Jacob and Sebastian sitting at the kitchen table with their arms folded.

“Do you know what time it is?” Sebastian asked annoyed.

“Five in the afternoon,” Adam answered looking at his watch.

“Where have you been?” Jacob repeated.

“We went for a late lunch,” Kris answered. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“We want to know what’s going on,” Jacob answered.

“And we don’t want you lying to us,” Sebastian added. “We’re old enough to know the truth.”

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Adam asked confused.

“You two have been acting weird for days now,” Sebastian said. “And we want to know what’s going on.”

“Nothing’s going on,” Kris frowned. “We just went to lunch.”

“You went out the other night,” Jacob pointed out.

“And?” Kris laughed confused.

“Well it’s weird,” Jacob shrugged. “You guys don’t do that.”

“We don’t go out?” Adam asked.

“Not alone.”

“So you think it’s weird that two married people want to go out to lunch?” Kris asked.

“Look, are one of you sick or something?” Sebastian asked. “We have a right to know.”

“Sick?” Adam turned to look at Kris. “Am I missing something?”

“No one is sick,” Kris explained. “Papa and I just wanted to have some time alone. It was just a date.”

“Date?” Jacob frowned. “You’re dating?”

Adam and Kris shared a look causing Sebastian to laugh. “You’ve been married for twenty-three years. Aren’t you over the dating phase?”

“Maybe,” Kris said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t let them shame you,” Adam frowned removing Kris’s hand from his neck. “Yes we’re dating, and yes we’re probably past it, but we’re having fun.”

“So no one is sick?” Sebastian asked looking between his parents.

“Of course not,” Adam sighed.

“Cool,” Sebastian shrugged. “That’s all I wanted to know. Don’t know why you got so worried, Jake.”

“Me?” Jacob asked watching Sebastian walk out of the kitchen. “This was all your idea.”

“So where’s Elle?” Kris asked looking around.

“She went to work with Uncle Cass,” Jacob answered. “Then she’s spending the night with Uncle Brad.”

“So Elle’s going to be out of the house all night?” Kris smirked giving Adam a look.

“Oh that’s disgusting,” Jacob frowned.

“What are you and Sebastian up to tonight?” Adam asked casually.

“I’m staying in to talk to Gabe, and Sebastian’s studying,” Jacob answered.

“You sure?” Kris asked. “Sure you don’t want to go out?”

“Yeah, I’m sure there must be a movie the two of you want to see,” Adam suggested. “I’ll even pay.”

“I promised Gabe I would call him tonight,” Jacob shrugged as he stood up.

“Tell him we said hi,” Adam said as Jacob walked out of the kitchen. “Worth a try.”

“Those two will leave us alone,” Kris smiled. “I’m sure we could attempt date number three.”

“You know this is turning into a very quick relationship,” Adam mused. “If we’re not careful we could be married with kids before we know it.”

“Funny,” Kris smiled. “Now come on.”

“Where are we going?” Adam asked accepting Kris’s outstretched hand.

“I want to snuggle with my man,” Kris smiled pulling Adam towards the sofa.

“You’re just doing this because you know the game is on,” Adam remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“And I want to snuggle with my man,” Kris repeated pushing Adam down onto the sofa.

 

……………………………………………

 

“So you and Daddy really did date,” Elle remarked as she sat on the sofa looking at pictures with Brad.

“For a few years,” Brad nodded.

“You look happy,” Elle remarked looking down at a picture of Brad and Adam hugging.

“It was a fun time,” Brad smiled. “That picture was taken the first night I heard your Papa sing.”

“What did you think?” Elle asked smiling wide.

“I thought God had entered the club,” Brad answered honestly. “I had never heard anyone that sounded like him. Plus he was so nervous before going on stage, I was convinced he was no good.”

“My Papa was nervous?”

“Completely,” Brad answered. “It was only our second date, and I was convinced I was dating a crazy person.”

“Really?” Elle giggled.

“Yeah, it wasn’t until our forth date did I realize he really was crazy, but I did start to suspect on that second date,” Brad answered causing Elle to giggle.

 

End of Flash Forward 2033

 

Flashback 2004

 

Brad pushed open the dressing room door to find Adam standing staring at himself in the mirror. “Like what you see?”

Adam jumped back from the mirror to find Brad smiling at him. “You came?”

“Told you I would,” Brad said pushing the door closed behind him. “The big mean looking guy told me you were here.”

“I’m just getting ready,” Adam said looking back at the mirror. “I just can’t… I can’t get my hand to stop shaking long enough to put my makeup on.”

“Why are you shaking?” Brad frowned taking a step forward.

“I have no clue,” Adam admitted honestly. “I just… maybe its nerves.”

“Aw you shouldn’t be nervous,” Brad said coming to rub his hand over Adam’s cheek. “Now tell me what you’re doing?”

“I’m going to be singing Change is going to come,” Adam answered causing Brad to raise an eyebrow. “What?”

“Isn’t that a little… heavy?”

“It’s a powerful song,” Adam agreed.

“Have you sung it before?”

“Not in front of anyone,” Adam answered.

“Oh honey, I hope you’re good,” Brad sighed as he turned Adam back towards the mirror.

“You think I’m making a mistake?”

“I…”

“Just tell me the truth, Brad,” Adam pleaded.

“Okay first, I told you my name is Cheeks,” Brad said pointing a warning finger at Adam. “And second, you are going to be fabulous.”

“Thanks, Brad,” Adam smiled through the mirror.

“What did I just say?”

“I like calling you Brad,” Adam said quietly “It’s more personable.”

“Uh huh,” Brad smiled reaching for the black lipstick. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Lambert. Now stay still.”

“What are you doing?”

“I am going to make you look fabulous,” Brad answered pushing Adam down onto the makeup chair.

“I don’t know if you should,” Adam said before Brad grabbed Adam’s cheeks to pucker his lips.

“That’s why you shouldn’t think,” Brad smiled. “And don’t worry about outfits. I’ve already eyed the feathers in the corner.”

 

…………………………………….

 

Brad stood at the edge of the stage with Adam’s friend Lee as Adam walked towards the mic. “Is he any good?”

“Is he any good?” Lee laughed. “He’s Adam.”

“I…” Brad froze as Adam belted out the first note.

“Like I said,” Lee smirked. “He’s Adam.”

“Oh my god,” Brad breathed out as Adam silenced the audience with his voice.

“So have you known Adam long?” Lee asked looking at Brad.

“Not too long,” Brad answered. “This is sort of our second date. I’m Cheeks.”

“Cheeks,” Lee frowned accepting Brad’s outstretched hand. “I thought he said your name was Brad.”

“He insists on calling me that,” Brad shrugged looking back at the stage.

“Well I’m Lee. I’m a friend of Adam’s.”

“The red heads boyfriend?” Brad asked.

“Scarlett,” Lee smiled. “Yeah, she and Adam are really close. Hell he practically lives at our house.”

“He talks about you guys a lot,” Brad smiled.

“He’s a sweet guy,” Lee smiled. “Too sweet.”

Brad turned from the stage to look at Lee. “Why do I feel I’m being warned?”

“He’s been hurt before,” Lee explained. “He seems to go after these men that aren’t available. I just don’t want him getting hurt again. Don’t promise him things you can’t deliver. Adam wants love and romance, he doesn’t want some quick fling.”

Brad jumped at the sound of the mic being thrown to the floor and Adam walking towards him. “Wow,” Brad laughed opening his arms for Adam to walk into. “That was… you didn’t tell me you could sing,” he yelled into Adam’s ear.

“I do a bit,” Adam laughed. “Was it really okay?”

“I’ve never heard anything like that,” Brad yelled over the cheering. “You are amazing.”

“I’m going to go get changed,” Adam smiled. “Hey Lee.”

“Great as always,” Lee laughed patting Adam’s shoulder as he passed him.

“You shouldn’t worry,” Brad said moving to walk past Lee. “I’ll look after him.”

 

End of Flashback 2004

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

“Oh I ate too much,” Adam groaned.

“Come here,” Kris smiled reaching out to rub Adam’s stomach. “I’ll look after you.”

“Why did I have to have the second bowl of ice cream?”

“Because one is not enough,” Kris said repeating Adam’s earlier words.

“Sebastian and I are going to have to go to the gym all week because of this.”

“Why am I going?” Sebastian frowned as he looked up at Adam from the floor. “I only had one bowl.”

“Plus the bag of marshmallows you had as well,” Kris pointed out.

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian frowned. “Yeah, we should probably get our butts to the gym.”

“Before my butt can’t get throw the door,” Adam frowned.

“You are all pigs,” Jacob sighed standing up.

“Happy pigs,” Adam smiled rubbing his stomach.

“Who are you and what have you done with my Papa?” Jacob frowned with his hands on his hips.

“Just you wait,” Adam smiled. “Wait until you get to my age and you don’t care if you fit into the leather pants anymore.”

“That day will never come,” Jacob laughed. “Now excuse me. I’m going to call Gabe.”

“Tell him we said hi,” Sebastian called out before turning to look at Adam and Kris. “Do you want me to leave too?”

“What?” Adam frowned.

“You know, to have your whole date thing,” Sebastian said.

“Of course not,” Adam smiled patting the sofa beside him. “Want to watch a movie with us?”

“Are you going to make out during it?”

“It could happen,” Adam nodded.

“Then I’ll see you later,” Sebastian said walking out.

“Well that was easy,” Kris smirked snuggling into Adam’s side.

“Have we finally come to the stage where we are embarrassing to our kids?” Adam asked.

“I think so,” Kris nodded.

“Huh,” Adam sighed.

“You going to freak out?” Kris asked looking up at Adam.

“It means more time alone,” Adam smirked.

“And all it took was making out in front of them,” Kris mused.

“We should have thought about it years ago,” Adam smirked before leaning down and capturing Kris’s lips with his own.

 

…………………………………..

 

Thought you were going to call Gabe,” Sebastian said as he walked past Jacob’s room to go to the bathroom.

“He hasn’t shown up,” Jacob sighed. “He’s not answering his cell either.”

“Maybe he’s busy.”

“He promised me he would be online by ten,” Jacob sighed looking back down at his cell.

“Why do you look so worried?” Sebastian asked walking into Jacob’s room. “I’m sure he’s just a little late. He’ll show up.”

“Sebastian if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell Dad and Papa?” Jacob asked closing his bedroom door.

“What’s going on?”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

“Gabe told me he’s taking drugs,” Jacob whispered causing Sebastian’s eyes to widen.

“Drugs?”

“Since he went home.”

“What kind of drugs are we talking about?” Sebastian asked sitting down on Jacob’s bed.

“Everything I think,” Jacob asked sitting down.

“Jake you should really tell Dad and Papa about this,” Sebastian sighed running a hand through his hair. “Something bad could happen.”

“He’s promised me he’s stopped,” Jacob said. “I just…”

“Jacob we have to get him home,” Sebastian said causing Jacob to nod his head.

“I’ve tried, but he keeps telling me not now.”

“Jacob if we don’t bring him home now, something bad could happen,” Sebastian said quietly.

“Something already could have happened to him,” Jacob sighed as he looked back down at his cell.

 

End of Flash Forward 2033


	86. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 86

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

“Kris, Kris, Kris,” Adam yelled as he walked through the house. “Kris.”

“Yes,” Kris said poking his head out of the studio door. “I think we’ve established you know my name.”

“Kris,” Adam repeated bouncing on the ball of his feet.

“Something wrong?” Kris asked causing Adam to shake his head. “Something good?” Adam nodded his head causing Kris to smile. “Well what is it. Is Timmy in the well?”

You’re not funny,” Adam remarked dryly.

“You’re acting like Lassie,” Kris pointed out.

“We just got a phone call.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded. “Are you going to tell me what it was about, or do I have to guess.”

“It was the adoption agency,” Adam smiled. “They want to visit us.”

“The adopt… oh about Sophia and Sebastian?”

“Uh huh,” Adam nodded with a wide smile.

“Wait, did you say they wanted to visit us?”

“They said something about seeing how I am with the kids or something,” Adam said waving his hand. “That’s not important. What’s important is that I could be their Papa soon.”

“I think you already are,” Kris said looking confused. “I’m sure that’s what they call you.”

“But it could be on paper,” Adam smiled. “Right next to your name.”

“That is good,” Kris smiled reaching up to kiss Adam’s cheek. “When are they coming?”

“This afternoon,” Adam answered causing Kris to frown.

“Today?”

“They said it was something to do with seeing us in our natural nature,” Adam explained.

Kris looked down the hallway at the scattered shoes at the front door. “We need to clean.”

“Shouldn’t we show our natural nature?” Adam asked.

“Your underwear is hanging in the kitchen drying,” Kris answered.

“Yeah, we should clean up.”

 

…………………………………….

 

“Well?” Sebastian said as he watched Jacob hang out his cell.

“Nothing,” Jacob answered. “I haven’t heard from him in twenty-four hours.”

“I think we have to tell Dad and Papa,” Sebastian said. “I mean… we should, shouldn’t we?”

“What if he’s just lost his cell?” Jacob asked. “Maybe I should wait a few more hours.”

“We can’t keep this to ourselves for much longer,” Sebastian pointed out. “I mean, he’s doing something really dangerous.”

“Just let me tell him I told you,” Jacob said. “Let me see how he takes that.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want him freaking out and disappearing again,” Jacob sighed. “I don’t know what he’s thinking these days. I have to be careful.”

“Is he addicted?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Jacob sighed. “I mean, I didn’t know he was a pot smoker until I moved in with him.” Sebastian frowned as he looked at the floor. “You knew he was.”

“Yeah, I knew.”

“And you didn’t tell me,” Jacob pressed.

“It didn’t seem like a big deal at the time,” Sebastian sighed. “They all did it.”

“Did you?”

“Once,” Sebastian answered honestly. “I tried it and I didn’t like it.”

“Man, Papa and Dad would have killed you if they caught you,” Jacob said shaking his head.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Sebastian shrugged. “I actually felt sick after it.”

“What about Gabe?” Jacob asked.

“Well he kept doing it,” Sebastian answered. “He looked like he enjoyed it.”

“That’s what worries me,” Jacob sighed. “If he enjoyed pot, what’s stopping him from enjoying everything else? We already know he drinks. What if he can’t stop?”

“Are you thinking that he’s took something and now he can’t call you because you’ll know?” Sebastian asked.

“I think he’s not being honest with me,” Jacob answered. “I think he’s deeper into the drug thing than he’s letting on.”

“When he calls I want you to tell him that I know,” Sebastian said. “And tell him that if he doesn’t come to LA as soon as possible then I’m going to tell Papa and Dad.”

“But…”

“Tell him,” Sebastian said standing up. “If you don’t, I will.”

Jacob let out a sign nodding his head. “I’ll tell him.”

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Is that another leather jacket?” Kris asked as Elle walked past him in the kitchen.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Elle smiled.

“That’s the third one,” Kris pointed out. “You’re going to be working forever to pay your Uncle Cassidy back.”

“They’re totally worth it,” Elle smiled.

“Working today?” Kris asked moving to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Uncle Brad’s coming to pick me up.”

“You’re enjoying this job, aren’t you?” Kris smiled taking a seat next to Elle.

“It’s lots of fun,” Elle answered. “Uncle Brad’s amazing.”

“Are we talking about the same Uncle Brad?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s got so many cool stories,” Elle said. “Lots of stories about Papa.”

“What kind of stories?” Kris asked cautiously.

“Just about how they met,” Elle answered. “Did you know that Papa got nervous when he sang?”

“I’ve heard about it,” Kris smiled as he nodded his head.

“I didn’t know Papa could get nervous,” Elle remarked causing Kris to laugh.

“It doesn’t happen a lot,” Kris remarked.

“When was the first time you saw Papa nervous?”

“Why are you so interested in Papa being nervous?” Kris asked looking at his youngest child.

“I get nervous sometimes,” Elle explained quietly. “I like knowing its normal.”

“It’s very normal,” Kris said. “Everyone gets nervous.”

“But it’s so funny that Papa gets nervous.”

“Well he wasn’t always this big star,” Kris explained. “When I first met him we were both competing for Idol, and there were a lot of nerves.”

“Really?”

“Especially when we didn’t know what the hell was going on,” Kris answered.

 

End of Flash Forward 2033

 

Flash Forward 2008

 

“So what will happen is the judges will go away and make their decision now, and then come back and you guys will be split into three separate rooms. The no room, the maybe room, and the yes room.”

Adam looked up onto the stage were the Idol producer stood talking. “Oh god.”

“What?” Kris asked at Adam.

“Nothing.”

“I thought you said something.” Adam shook his head quickly causing Kris to look at him funny. “Are you okay?”

“This is it,” Adam whispered. “They’re going to start cutting quickly.”

“They’ve been cutting quickly all week,” Kris remarked.

“I’m not going to make it past Hollywood week,” Adam admitted. “I can’t compete with everyone here.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Kris said leaning in to look at Adam’s face. “Your voice is better than anyone’s here.”

“They haven’t said one good word to me all week,” Adam sighed. “I’m too theatrically for this. Even if I get into the live shows, the public are going to take one look at me, and I’ll be sent home.”

“Come here,” Kris said standing up and grabbing hold of Adam’s wrist.

“I don’t think they want us to leave,” Adam whispered as he let Kris drag him towards the exit.

Kris ignored Adam as he pushed open the theatre door. “In here,” he said pointing towards one of the empty room.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked confused.

“What are you doing?” Kris asked annoyed. “Why are you breaking now? Look, I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I thought you were in this for real.”

“I am, but…”

“You’re the best thing in this competition,” Kris interrupted. “If you think you’re going home, then we’re all screwed.”

“This isn’t me,” Adam sighed throwing his hands in the air. “I’m walking around here biting my tongue every five seconds. This show is far too… nice for me. I’m used to drag queens and drunks in a club. There is no way my act is going to go over here.”

“You’re nervous,” Kris accused taking a step back. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be so stupid,” Adam scoffed.

“There is a theatre full of people out there that are either amazed or jealous by you, and you’re in here freaking out because you’re nervous,” Kris laughed. “This is too much.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Adam said annoyed.

“I know you’re nervous,” Kris laughed. “You’re nervous about being cut, and you’re throwing this little fit to make yourself feel better.”

“I’m…” Adam sighed as he slumped down on a chair. “Fine I’m nervous.”

“Why?” Kris asked taking a seat next to Adam. “You were amazing out there. You’re getting through.”

“I’m not second guessing my talent,” Adam said. “I know I have a talent, and I’ve worked really hard to get here, but is that enough?”

“You’re going to be on TV very soon,” Kris said seriously. "You're going to win every round, and you're going to win the show. All of that is just fact."

"What about you." Adam asked looking at his new friend. "Where are you going to be in this whole thing?"

"Well hopefully when you win you'll get to go on tour and you can bring me along as your opening act."

"I don't see that happening," Adam laughed.

"Already think you're too good for me Lambert?" Kris asked with a cheeky smile.

"You think you're funny, little man?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"Totally," Kris answered stand in up. "So are you ready to stop being nervous?"

Adam rolled his eyes as he accepted Kris's outstretched hand to help him up. "I wasn't nervous."

"If you say so," Kris smirked following Adam back towards the theatre.

 

............................

 

Kris stood on hid tiptoes trying to look over the head of the other contestants for the familiar streak of black hair.

"What are you doing?"

Kris jumped at the sound of Adam's voice coming from behind him. "Hey," he said turning around quickly. "I was just seeing who got put through."

"I take it you got through?" Adam smiled.

"Barely," Kris sighed. "I thought I was a goner for a while there."

"And you call me nervous?"

"I'm realistic," Kris pointed out dryly. "So how are we going to celebrate?"

"How do you know I got through?" Adam smirked looking down at the brown haired guy. "Maybe I was on my way to pack."

"Adam," Kris smiled taking a step closer to Adam. "I've already pre ordered your album on iTunes. You're not going anywhere."

"Shut up," Adam laughed.

"And I've got my t-shirt for your first live tour already made up," Kris added as he turned to walk away.

"You're very weird, Kris Allen," Adam called out before following Kris through the crowd of contestants. "Really weird."

 

End of Flashback 2008

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

"Nervous?" Kris asked standing behind Adam to peek out of the living room window.

"She looks friendly," Adam said watching the social worker climb out of her car.

"That's not what I asked."

"Of course I'm nervous," Adam sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. "What if she decides we're not good parents?"

"We've been parents for twenty-two years," Kris remarked. "We would have found out that we weren't good parents long before now."

"Are you sure?"

Kris looked over his shoulder as the doorbell rang. "Positive."

 

................................

 

"I would love you to tell me a little about each child," the social working smiled taking out her notepad.

"Well Adele... Oh god, is it okay to call you Adele?"

"That's how I introduced myself, Adam," Adele smiled. "Now tell me about Sophia first."

"Well she's a girl," Adam answered causing Kris to roll his eyes.

"Please excuse my husband, he's a little nervous."

"Adam, there really is nothing to be nervous about," Adele smiled. "I'm on your side. Now tell me about your girl."

"Well she's twenty-two she lives in New York with her husband and son..."

"It says here she got pregnant quite young," Adele remarked looking at her notes.

"We're sorry," Adam blurted out.

"I don't think she's blaming us honey," Kris sighed.

"Of course not," Adele frowned. "I just assume it would a tough time for you all. How did you cope with the news?"

Adam looked at Kris causing Kris to nod his head. "It was a difficult time."

"Adam was amazing," Kris answered taking hold of Adam's hand. "I didn't take the news well. Adam was the one that took control and made sure Sophia was taken care of. If I'm honest I went a little out of control for a few days after I heard the news."

"It was a shock," Adam added. "You can't blame Kris for not being completely happy about it."

"I'm not blaming anyone," Adele said. "I have a sixteen-year-old daughter, and if she came home pregnant I would freak. I think that's normal for any parent. Now tell me about what sort of mother she is."

"Oh she's the best," Adam smiled. "He's almost six now and that little boy is the most loved ever. She’s almost finished collage and she has a job in an art gallery waiting for her, but she still makes sure Tristan is taken care of. Her and her husband really do an amazing job with him."

"She sounds wonderful," Adele smiled. "And she's okay with this adoption thing happening?"

"She's never seen Adam anything but her Papa," Kris answered. "I can honestly say that both the kids don't care either way. It doesn't change the way they feel about Adam."

"Wonderful," Adele smiled warmly. "Now tell me about your son."

"Sebastian is wonderful," Adam smiled wide. "He's the most loving caring sweet boy you could ever meet. He puts all of his siblings before himself. I really don't know how we got so lucky with him."

"Well I read the letter he gave the judge in Texas," Adele remarked. "I have to say I've not read such beautiful words from a fifteen year old boy. You both must have done something right."

"So we passed the test?" Adam asked causing Adele to laugh.

"Adam I'm just here to make sure the kids are taken care of," Adele answered. "It's not a test. Now do you think there is anything you should tell me before I start my report? It's better to get things out in the open before hand or the department thinks that you are hiding things."

"Like what things?" Kris asked.

"Well let's say things like hospital visits," Adele answered. "Have the kids ever been taken to hospital for injures I would have to look into."

"Only the normal kid things," Kris answered. "Nothing too bad I don't think."

"You just wouldn't believe the amount of times I ask that questions and the parents say no only to find out later about parents dropping their kids on their heads."

"We've never done that," Adam frowned.

"But is there anything you think I should know?" Adele asked. "Even I'd you don't think it's important."

Adam and Kris shared a look before Adam opened his mouth. "I sometimes give the kids ice cream for breakfast."

"What?" Kris asked confused.

"When they're not at school," Adam explained. "If Kris isn’t up yet and it's a hot day, I give them ice cream. It happens all the time," he added breathing out deeply.

"Okay," Adele said trying to hide her smile. "I'll take note of that."

"Is that going to go against us?" Adam asked with concern in his voice.

"I highly doubt it," Adele smiled. “Adam, looking at this house, I would let you adopt my kids. I really don't think you have a thing to worry about."

"I really just want to make my kids my own," Adam explained.

"And I am going to do everything in my power to make that happen," Adele smiled.

 

.............................................

 

"What are you trying to tell us?" Kris asked as he looked across the kitchen table at Jacob and Sebastian.

"Jacob hasn't heard from Gabe since yesterday," Sebastian explained. "He's not answering his cell."

"Maybe he's busy," Adam shrugged.

"But it's a whole twenty four hours since we've talked," Jacob sighed.

"Jacob you went six months without seeing him," Kris pointed out. "Why are you so freaked out about twenty four hours?"

Sebastian gave his brother a look causing Jacob to shake his head. "What was that?" Adam asked. "What was that look?"

"What look?"

"Don't act dumb, Sebastian," Adam warned.

"We have to tell them," Sebastian sighed. "It’s only fair."

"But I haven't even told Gabe you know yet," Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Just tell us," Kris sighed.

"Okay..."

"I'll tell them," Jacob said annoyed.

"Well hurry up then," Sebastian snapped.

"Okay," Jacob breathed out. "Okay..."

"Out with it," Adam sighed.

"Gabe's been... he's been..."

"Taking drugs," Sebastian blurted out.

"I was going to tell them," Jacob said annoyed. "I told you I was going to tell them."

"You took too long."

"Gabe's taking drugs? Kris asked cautiously. "What kind of drugs?"

"All kinds," Jacob answered honestly. "He's been taking them for months."

"Give me your cell," Adam said standing up from the kitchen.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"I'm calling his parents," Adam answered.

"Papa you can't do that," Jacob pleaded. "Please don’t do that."

"Jacob they have a right to know," Adam said. "He could be anywhere right now. They need to know in case they need to be looking for him."

"They'll kill him if they find out," Jacob said.

"No one’s going to kill anyone," Kris sighed. "Don't be so dramatic."

"His dad is so mean," Jacob said. "Gabe's told me things horrible things about what his dad does. He beats his mom. He’s beaten Gabe a few times too. Papa if you call them they will hurt him. I know it."

"If I don't call them he might be in danger," Adam explained. "Jacob he could be lying Ill somewhere."

“The cottage," Jacob blurted out. "He's been sneaking into the cottage and sleeping."

"What are you talking about?" Kris asked.

"He kept the spare key you gave him and he's been staying there all the time," Jacob explained. "I’m sure that's where he is."

Kris stood up grabbing the phone. "I’ll call my dad and see if he can drive over there."

"Tell Granddad not to yell at him," Jacob pleaded.

 

.................................

 

"Well?" Adam asked when Kris hung up the phone.

"Nothing," Kris sighed. "My dad did say it looks like he's been there though. Jacob’s bed was unmade."

"Where is he?" Adam sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Dad said he’s going to drive around a little bit,” Kris said. “I told him to try out where he works.”

“What if something’s happened to him?”

“We don’t know that.”

“Drugs, Kris,” Adam sighed. “He could have overdosed or something.”

“We don’t know that,” Kris sighed. “We can’t panic.”

“He could lying dead somewhere,” Adam whispered.

“Will you be quiet?” Kris hissed. “Before Jacob hears you.”

“We have to do something, Kris,” Adam whispered. “We can’t just sit here and wait.”

“Let’s just see if my Dad finds him,” Kris whispered. “If he doesn’t, then we call his parents.”

Adam opened his mouth to answer only to stop at the sound of the front door. “I’ll get it.”

“I’ll call my Dad again,” Kris sighed.

“Dad, Papa.”

Kris frowned at the sound of Jacob’s frantic voice. “What’s he…”

“It’s Gabe,” Adam said racing out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Kris ran out following Adam to find Jacob standing at the open front door staring at Gabe. “Gabe?” he asked cautiously as he took a step towards the front door.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Gabe said quietly as he stood at the front door with his face covered in bruises.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2033


	87. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 87

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

“Get him inside,” Kris said moving Jacob out of the way to pull Gabe by the hand into the house. “How did you get here?”

“A really nice woman at the airport convinced them to let me on,” Gabe answered as Kris guided him towards the living room.

“What happened to you?” Kris asked looking at Gabe’s blood stained clothes.

“I didn’t know where to go.”

 

Kris turned to look at Jacob. “Jacob go get Gabe some water.”

“I…”

“Go Jacob,” Kris said causing Jacob to walk backwards out of the living room.

“Tell us what happened,” Kris said taking Gabe’s shaking hand in his own.

“Gabe who did this to you?” Adam asked sitting down next to Gabe.

“They must have been following me,” Gabe admitted quietly.

“Who?”

“My Dad and brothers,” Gabe answered. “I got home from work and my laptop was sitting out. They must have found out my password.”

“They found out you were talking to Jacob, didn’t they,” Adam said quietly causing Gabe to nod his head. “What did they do?”

“I tried to explain to them that I didn’t go looking for him,” Gabe answered. “That was one of the rules I had to follow if I wanted to come home.”

“Gabe who did this to you?” Kris asked squeezing Gabe’s hand. “Was it your Dad?”

“All of them,” Gabe answered looking down at the floor. “Dad started it, but I fought back. Once my brothers saw I was winning they start too. I couldn’t protect myself from all three.”

“I’m going to call the police,” Kris said moving to stand up.

“Don’t,” Gabe pleaded gripping Kris’s hand tight. “If they know I’m here they’re going to know my Mom helped me.”

“Helped you?” Adam asked.

“Once they were satisfied with my punishment they left me alone,” Gabe answered. “I was on the floor in the hallway. My Mom came out of the kitchen with my passport and a handful of cash. She told me to come here to you guys. She told me… She told me not to come back.”

Adam clenched his eyes shut as Gabe began to cry into his hands. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “You’re here now.”

Jacob stood silently with tears falling down his face as he watched his Dad and Papa comfort Gabe.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“What’s happening?” Sebastian whispered as he came to stand next to Jacob outside of Kris’s studio. “What are they doing in there?”

“I don’t know,” Jacob sighed resting his head back against the wall. “I think they’re on the phone to someone.”

“Where’s Gabe?”

“He’s in there with them.”

“Is he really beaten up?”

“He looks terrible,” Jacob whispered. “He looked so lost.”

“Did they really beat him?” Sebastian whispered. “I heard Dad on the phone telling someone Gabe’s Dad and brothers beat him.”

“They found out he was in contact with me again,” Jacob admitted. “They beat him up because I went looking for him.”

“Hey,” Sebastian sighed as Jacob began to cry. “It’s not your fault.”

“I should have left him alone,” Jacob sobbed causing Sebastian to pull him away from the door.

“Come here,” Sebastian sighed pulling Jacob towards the living room. “You can’t blame yourself. They would have done this to him no matter what.”

“He’s going to hate me,” Jacob sobbed burying his face into Sebastian’s shoulder.

“He’s not going to hate you,” Sebastian sighed as he rubbed Jacob’s back. “He’s probably so relieved to be home.”

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Jacob asked pulling away to wipe his eyes.

“He’ll be out soon,” Sebastian said letting go of Jacob. “Why don’t we go make him something to eat? He’s probably hungry.”

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded. “I can do that.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“Yeah that’s great,” Kris said into the phone. “Okay, thanks. Bye.”

“Well?” Adam said once Kris had hung up his cell.

“She’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Who?” Gabe asked looking between Kris and Adam.

“Adele.”

“Who’s Adele?”

“She’s a social working,” Kris answered. “She’s helping us get Adam’s name on Sophia and Sebastian’s birth certificate.”

“And what’s that got to do with me?”

“She’s going to come by tomorrow and discuss things with us,” Adam said. “Talk about your Dad and what we have to do next.”

“No offence,” Gabe smiled, “but aren’t I a little old to be adopted by you guys?”

“We just want to know what your rights are,” Kris remarked dryly.

“If it was up to me I would have called the police before now,” Adam sighed looking at Gabe’s face.

“Don’t call the police,” Gabe said in a panic.

“Gabe look what they did to your face,” Adam sighed. “They should pay for this.”

“I don’t want my Mom getting dragged into it,” Gabe said. “She’s already got herself into trouble. Once he finds out there is money missing.”

“Your Mom has a lot to answer for too,” Kris said cautiously.

“She does her best.”

“She stood and watched them do this to you,” Adam pointed out. “She didn’t try and stop them.”

“She was scared.”

“She’s a mother,” Kris sighed. “She’s your mother. It’s her job to protect you, and she’s failed you.”

“My parents aren’t like you guys,” Gabe sighed looking at Kris. “We don’t sit around and talk about our feelings. We don’t tell each other when we’re sad, and we don’t talk back to my father. My Mom did something really brave giving me that money. I can’t bring more trouble to her.”

Kris nodded his head as he looked at Gabe’s face. “We should get you to a hospital. You could have broken something.”

“I’ve not broken anything,” Gabe said. “I know how to get hit without breaking bones.”

“That’s the saddest thing I’ve never heard,” Adam frowned.

“It’s the gifts of being a boxer,” Gabe shrugged.

“Well you’re staying here,” Kris said reaching over to rub Gabe’s shoulder. “We’ll get Sophia’s room fixed up for you.”

“Go and get all your stuff into it,” Adam said trying to smile. “Make you more comfortable.”

“I don’t have any stuff,” Gabe admitted looking down at the ground. “I left everything in Conway.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Kris sighed.

“I’m sure Jacob will have lots of fun dressing you,” Adam joked. “I can already see you in some fancy shirts.”

“I can’t afford that,” Gabe admitted. “I’ve only got about twenty bucks left from the money my Mom gave me.”

“Don’t worry about money,” Adam said.

“I can’t take money from you Adam,” Gabe sighed. “I won’t do that.”

“It won’t be for long,” Kris said. “You can look for a job when you feel better.”

“Maybe I could go look around for something,” Gabe said trying to stand up. “I could try the garage I worked in before.”

“No you don’t,” Adam said pulling Gabe back down. “You’re not leaving this house looking like you do. I do not want the paps to think we’re beating our kids now.”

“I must look a state,” Gabe sighed reaching up to touch his swollen lip.

“It’s not your best look,” Adam smiled. “But we’ll get you sorted.”

“I’ll run you a bath,” Kris said. “Then something to eat. You must be starving.”

“Yeah, when did you last eat?”

“Don’t know,” Gabe shrugged. “A few days.”

“You haven’t eaten in a few days?” Kris frowned. “Why not?”

“Don’t know,” Gabe mumbled looking down at his hands.

Adam sighed giving Kris a look. “Look, we were going to wait until tomorrow to do this, but I think we have to do it now.”

“Do what?” Gabe asked looking up.

“What are you on?” Adam blurted out.

“On?”

“Don’t act dumb with me,” Adam said. “Jacob told us you’re taking something. That you’ve been doing it for a while now. So what are you taking?”

Gabe frowned looking back down at his hands. “It started with pot.”

“When?”

“A few years ago.”

“You’ve been smoking pot for years?” Kris asked. “Like when you were with Jacob?”

“Jacob never did anything,” Gabe answered quickly. “In fact he was pretty disgusted when he found out I did it.”

“What else have you too?” Adam asked. “Come on Gabe.”

“Cocaine,” Gabe answered. “A friend in Conway give me some. After that I took pills. Mostly sleeping pills. I would take them and go to the cottage and lay in Jacob’s bed. Then… well then I tried heroin.”

“Heroin” Kris asked shocked.

“I only did it once.”

“When?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Sunday night,” Gabe answered. “I promise you it was only the once.”

“You’re going to have to talk to someone about this,” Adam said. “A professional.”

“I promised Jacob I wouldn’t do it anymore,” Gabe admitted.

“You’re still going to get help for it,” Adam said. “And if I find out you have taken anything from now on, I will personally throw you out of this house, and you will never be back in it. Got it?”

“Yes,” Gabe nodded.

“Good,” Adam said standing up. “Now why don’t you go see Jacob? I’m sure he’s desperate to give you a hug.”

“Okay,” Gabe said standing up. “I… thanks. Thanks for not turning me away.”

“You just do as you’re told and we won’t have a problem,” Adam said opening the door for Gabe.

“I promise I will.”

“Drugs,” Kris breathed out when Adam closed the door again. “This is bad.”

“It is,” Adam agreed. “But we’ll cope with it.”

“Maybe we should send him to rehab,” Kris said causing Adam to frown.

“He doesn’t need rehab. I highly doubt he’s addicted to anything.”

“He took heroin,” Kris snapped.

“Once,” Adam said. “He’s not going to do it again. Trust me, I’m going to keep an eye on him.”

“He’s been taking drugs for years.”

“Its pot,” Adam sighed. “He’s a kid. They all do it.”

“Jacob didn’t,” Kris snapped.

“He’s one of the good kids,” Adam sighed sitting back down. “We got lucky with him, but most teenagers experiment.”

“I didn’t,” Kris said annoyed.

“I did,” Adam shrugged. “I spent my early twenties trying things. It doesn’t mean you have an addiction. Gabe doesn’t have an addiction.”

“We’re talking to Adele about this tomorrow,” Kris said walking to the door. “If she says he has to go to a rehab he’s going. I’m not risking our kids.”

“No one’s at risk,” Adam sighed following kids. “Gabe was just going through a bad phase. Every young person does it.”

“I didn’t,” Kris repeated.

“I did,” Adam sighed follow Kris out of the studio.

 

End of Flash Forward 2033

 

Flashback 2007

 

Adam lay back in the sand looking up at the sky with a lazy smile on his face. “Its all so clear now.”

“Yeah, I think you should hold back on the happy pills baby,” Brad frowned as he lay down with his head on Adam’s shoulder. “Too many fun things make Adam a silly boy.”

“Look at the stars,” Adam smiled nudging Brad’s side. “Do you see that stars baby?”

“I see them,” Brad nodded. “But we should get back to the tent. We have to get up early tomorrow to leave.”

“Five more minutes,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Brad’s waist. “Just look at the stars.”

“Why?” Brad sighed curling into Adam’s side.

“Because they’re pretty.”

“I can think of prettier things,” Brad smiled leaning up to kiss Adam’s jaw. “How many mushrooms did you take?”

“Lots,” Adam smiled lazily.

“I really wish you wouldn’t,” Brad sighed. “There’s nothing pretty about a drug addict.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Adam sighed. “Just look at the stars.”

“You’re going to have to grow up and some point,” Brad remarked. “You can’t party forever.”

“Something has to change,” Adam agreed not taking his eyes off of the sky.

“Glad you agree,” Brad said. “So no more mushrooms? No more drunken nights?”

“I’m going to be a star,” Adam smiled wide.

“Yeah, we’ll talk about this tomorrow,” Brad sighed.

“I mean it,” Adam said finally taking his eyes off of the sky to look at his boyfriend. “I can’t sit around and wait for fame. I have to go looking for it.”

“Uh huh,” Brad nodded. “Why don’t we look for it in the tent?”

“Life is full of little plans we all have to follow,” Adam said ignoring Brad. “I’ve been following the plan of being a Broadway star, but that’s not my plan. I need a new plan.”

“How about going to sleep,” Brad suggested. “You know for that long drive home tomorrow. We can’t stay at Burning Man forever.”

“I would if I could,” Adam smirked. “I’d stay right here and make love to you forever.”

“What about your plan?” Brad asked.

“Oh yeah,” Adam smiled wide. “My plan. Would you like to know my plan?”

“Saying no would be pointless,” Brad said to himself.

“I plan to take my opportunity for my future,” Adam said. “I plan to make all my dreams come true.”

“And what are you dreams?” Brad sighed.

“I don’t know yet,” Adam admitted looking back up at the sky.

“Drugs really aren’t your thing,” Brad sighed to himself shaking his head.

 

……………………………………….

 

“Oh god make it stop,” Adam groaned covering his face with his hands.

“Move it, Hippy boy,” Brad yelled into the tent. “We’ve got to get back to LA before three.”

“Why are you yelling?” Adam groaned. “Come back to bed.”

“This is why you shouldn’t take drugs,” Brad remarked as he stood looking into the tent with his hands on his hips. “Now move.”

“What did I do last night?” Adam groaned rolling onto his back. “Why am I still in my clothes?”

“Because I don’t have sex with high men,” Brad answered. “This little fun time you’re having has to end when we get back to LA.”

“What?” Adam asked confused rubbing his eyes.

Brad got down on his knees as he crawled into the tent. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Adam smiled.

“And I love you healthy,” Brad added. “I love you when you’re with me, and we are connecting. I don’t love you when you are high as a kite and talking about plans.”

“What?”

“Stop getting high,” Brad said. “If you don’t stop then I won’t be around for much longer. I’m all for having fun, but dragging your drugged up ass into the tent when you couldn’t walk isn’t my idea of fun.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam mumbled quietly. “I’ll stop.”

“You better,” Brad said backing out of the tent. “Now get your ass up.”

“Yes dear.”

 

End of Flashback 2007

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

Jacob jumped up from the sofa the second he heard the sound of the studio door open. “Hey,” he said quietly as Gabe walked towards him.

“Hi.”

“I made you something to eat,” Jacob said causing Gabe to nod.

“I should clean up first. I must look a mess.”

“Are you in pain?” Jacob asked taking a step forward.

“Face is a little sore.”

“I could run you a bath.”

“Do I stink?” Gabe asked with a smile.

“I didn’t mean that,” Jacob said in a panic.”

“I was joking,” Gabe said stepping forward. “A bath would be great.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded as he walked towards the stairs. “I’ll get you some of your sweats and a t-shirt too.”

Gabe followed Jacob up the stairs frowning. “My sweats?”

“You left a few pairs here,” Jacob said shyly looking over his shoulder as he got to the top of the stairs. “I kept them.”

Gabe smiled softly as Jacob closed the bathroom door behind them. “Got any of the strawberry smelly stuff you use for your bath?”

“Right here,” Jacob answered grabbing the bottle.

“I missed that smell,” Gabe admitted quietly.

Jacob took a cautious step back towards the bath tub. “Why don’t you take that top off. There’s blood all over it.”

Gabe nodded his head as he carefully removed the top. “I’m probably going to have to throw these clothes away.”

“I would,” Jacob remarked as be bent down to run the bath.

“Yeah the stains won’t come out,” Gabe sighed.

“Plus it’s a horrible t-shirt,” Jacob tried to joke before turning around to look at Gabe. “Oh my god,” he gasped covering his hand with his mouth.

“They aren’t as bad as they look,” Gabe sighed running his hand over his bruised covered stomach. “I’ve had worse.”

“Why would they do this to you?” Jacob asked with tears coming from his eyes as he walked towards Gabe. “They could have killed you.”

“I’m okay,” Gabe said stepping towards Jacob. “They’ll all go away.”

“But it happened to you because of me,” Jacob admitted causing Gabe to shake his head.

“That’s not true.”

“If I hadn’t come looking for you this would never have happened,” Jacob sobbed.

“That’s not true,” Gabe sighed. “I was killing myself. Slowly I was dying because I didn’t have you. You coming looking for me saved me.”

“But look at you,” Jacob cried pointing at Gabe’s bruised face.

“I’ll heel,” Gabe whispered.

“You promise me you won’t go away again?”

“I’ve proved that I can’t be anywhere but with you,” Gabe answered. “Look at me. We’ve only been apart for six months and I’m a wreck. I’m never going to leave again.”

“Promise,” Jacob whispered through his tears.

“I promise,” Gabe whispered reaching forward to wipe away a tear from Jacob’s cheek.

“I missed you,” Jacob admitted taking a step forward until he was directly in front of Gabe.

“I missed you too,” Gabe whispered wiping away another tear.

Jacob let out a sob before throwing himself at Gabe. “I missed you so much.” Gabe winced causing Jacob to try and pull away.

“Don’t,” Gabe said tightening his arms around Jacob.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s worth it,” Gabe whispered into Jacob’s ear. “Having you in my arms again is worth it.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2033


	88. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 88

Flashback 2007

“Why are you giving me that look?” Adam sighed as he walked around Brad’s apartment collecting his clothes.  
“This is your friend’s birthday party,” Brad said. “You can’t not go.”  
“I have to be up early if I want that time in the studio,” Adam explained. “I can’t go in there hung over.”  
“Who are you?” Brad asked taking a step back to look at Adam.  
“You wanted this,” Adam said annoyed. “You wanted the clean cut boyfriend. This is me.”  
“I don’t want you abandoning your friends,” Brad said causing Adam to roll his eyes.  
“Do you have to be so dramatic all of the time?”  
“Do you have to be such a bitch?”  
“I’m going home to bed,” Adam said picking up his bag.  
“And what am I supposed to tell Luke?” Brad asked with his hand on his hips. “What excuse do I make for missing his birthday?”  
“Tell him I’m working,” Adam answered leaning in to kiss Brad’s cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”  
“Well don’t blame me if I meet a cute man ready to sweep me off my feet,” Brad called out as Adam disappeared out of the door.

End of Flashback 2007

Flash Forward 2033

“Sebastian?” Jacob whispered as he tiptoed into his little brother’s dark bedroom. “Sebastian are you awake?”  
“I am now,” Sebastian complained. “Why are you sneaking into my room?”  
“I need someone to talk to,” Jacob whispered as he climbed into Sebastian’s bed.  
“And you picked me?” Sebastian asked rubbing his eyes. “There’s four other people in this house. Why me?”  
“You’re my brother,” Jacob said annoyed. “Just sit up and talk to me, please.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian sighed. “Did you see that game last night?”  
“What?”  
“You wanted to talk.”  
“Not about football,” Jacob said annoyed. “Just turn on the light and talk to me.”  
Sebastian did as he was told. “Fine, what?”  
“What should I do about Gabe?”  
“What about him?”  
“I mean we talked a little, but nothing was really said,” Jacob explained. “We hugged, but does that mean?”  
“It means when you wrap your arms around someone,” Sebastian answered.  
“But what does it mean?” Jacob pressed.  
“It’s a hug,” Sebastian answered.  
“But does it mean we’re back together?” Jacob asked. “Does he want to get back together with me?”  
“I think you’re in the wrong room,” Sebastian answered. “Shouldn’t you be asking Gabe all of these questions? He’s the one with all the answers.”  
“I can’t ask him that,” Jacob said. “I can’t embarrass myself like that.”  
“It’s Gabe,” Sebastian shrugged. “You’ve embarrassed yourself around him before.”  
“You’re not helping,” Jacob said annoyed.  
“Okay,” Sebastian shrugged before laying back down on his pillow. “Night.”  
“Don’t,” Jacob said grabbing Sebastian’s arm. “Please help me. I can’t keep going over this in my head alone.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian sighed sitting up. “Explain to me what you want.”  
“Help.”  
“So what are you thinking?” Sebastian asked fixing his pillow behind him.  
“I know he’s hurting right now,” Jacob began. “He’s probably so confused about what his Dad and brothers did. I don’t want to add on to his confusion.”  
“But?”  
“But I want him to be my boyfriend again,” Jacob sighed.  
“So tell him that,” Sebastian shrugged. “Why are you making this so difficult for yourself? He probably wants that too.”  
“I’m scared.”  
“Want me to talk to him?” Sebastian asked.  
“Would you?”  
“Okay,” Sebastian shrugged pulling back the covers.  
“Not now,” Jacob snapped. “You can’t just burst into his room in the middle of the night. It’s weird.”  
“You did it to me,” Sebastian grumbled. “That’s weird.”  
“I’m your brother,” Jacob sighed. “Sebastian please just give me something. Something that will get these thoughts out of my head and let me sleep.”  
“Maybe Papa’s got some sleeping pills in his bathroom,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Words to help me.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian nodded. “Words. I have words.”  
“Mind sharing any?”  
“Okay,” Sebastian nodded turning to his brother. “Gabe loves you. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be suffering right now. He took drugs to block out missing you, so the idea that he doesn’t want to be your boyfriend again is pretty stupid.”  
“Are you calling me stupid?” Jacob asked annoyed.  
“You’re picking that word to focus on?” Sebastian frowned. “Think of all the other words I just said. Gabe loves you.”  
“I love him too,” Jacob smiled softly.  
“So give him few days,” Sebastian said. “Think about it. His Dad and brothers just beat the crap out of him for being who he is. For being in love. His head must be all over the place. You add in the fact that he’s taking drugs just to deal with all of that. He’s probably lying in bed right now worrying about the exact same things you are. I’m sure in a day or two he’ll come to you.”  
“So that’s your advice?” Jacob asked.  
“Yes,” Sebastian nodded. “Wait for him to come to you. Don’t push him. He knows you love him.”  
Jacob nodded his head as he smiled at his little brother. “You’re good at this.”  
“At what?”  
“Taking someone off of a ledge,” Jacob answered. “You would make a wonderful gay man.”  
“Well since I’m the only straight man in this house, I think I’ll stick to that,” Sebastian remarked. “Now are you off of the ledge?”  
“I feel a little better,” Jacob nodded.  
“You going to get out of my room now?”  
Jacob chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at Sebastian’s bedroom door. “I don’t really want to go back to my room. I don’t really want to be alone right now.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes as he pulled back his covers. “This is weird you know.”  
“Thank you,” Jacob smiled climbing into Sebastian’s bed. “And its not that weird. We used to share a bed whenever we stayed in a hotel on Papa’s tours.”  
“We were little kids,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“Are these my old sheets?” Jacob asked wiggling around the bed to get comfortable.  
“They weren’t old,” Sebastian said. “You only had them a few months.”  
“They were last seasons,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Bed sheets don’t have seasons,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Could you maybe move over a little?” Jacob asked. “I like my space when I sleep.”  
“Yeah, this is weird,” Sebastian sighed to himself as he moved away from Jacob.

……………………………………………..

“I don’t think I slept for more than twenty minutes last night,” Adam sighed as he followed Kris towards the kitchen.  
“You should have woken me,” Kris sighed.  
“And have two of us grumpy today?”  
“What was keeping you awake?”  
“Gabe,” Adam sighed resting his head onto the kitchen table.  
“He’s going to be fine,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s neck as he past him.  
“I just want to fly to Conway and beat the crap out of his Dad,” Adam said angrily. “Beating your own child. What kind of father does that?”  
“I think we know exactly why type of person his father is,” Kris said handing Adam a cup of coffee. “And you’re not that person. So going and beating anyone up isn’t you.”  
“I just want to protect him,” Adam sighed.  
“And we are,” Kris said sitting next to Adam. “He’s here and he’s safe, and we’re going to get him all the help he needs.”  
“I guess.”  
“Morning,” Sebastian smiled walking through the back door.  
“Where the hell were you?” Adam asked confused.  
“I went out for a run,” Sebastian said grabbing an apple from the table.  
“Sebastian its six in the morning,” Kris remarked. “Why are you up so early?”  
“And why are you leaving this house at that time without telling us?”  
“Chill Papa,” Sebastian sighed. “I needed to get out for a while. I’ve had a rough night.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s not easy sleeping with your brother.”  
“What?” Adam snapped.  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Jacob had this mini melt down last night,” Sebastian explained. “He ended up crashing in my room with me.”  
“Oh,” Adam frowned. “That’s better.”  
“Chose your words more carefully,” Kris warned. “You almost gave your Papa a stroke.”  
“He’s freaking out about Gabe,” Sebastian explained grabbing another apple. “He wants to get back together with him, but he’s scared that Gabe doesn’t.”  
“I think there are more important things to worry about right now,” Kris sighed.  
“Try telling that to Jacob,” Sebastian shrugged reaching into the bowl for another apple.  
“That’s three, Sebastian,” Adam frowned.  
“I’m a growing boy,” Sebastian shrugged. “So what’s the plans for today?”  
“We’re staying in with Gabe,” Adam answered pointing between him and Kris. “You, Jacob and Elle are spending the day with your Grandpa.”  
“Grandpa Eber?”  
“He’s driving in to take you guys out for the day.”  
“Why?”  
“Because,” Kris sighed. “There are a lot of things we have to discuss with Gabe.”  
“You’re not going to yell at him are you?”  
“Nobody is going to yell at anyone,” Kris sighed. “Just get dressed, and tell your brother and sister to hurry.”  
“Grandpa Eber will be here soon.”

…………………………………………

“So what do my three favorite people want to do?” Eber asked as he pulled the car out of the drive.  
“Sports,” Sebastian said from the backseat.  
“Karaoke bar,” Elle announced causing Eber to frown at her in the mirror.  
“I don’t think I’ll be taking you to a bar, sweetie,” Eber smiled. “What about you, Jacob?”  
Jacob looked up from his hands. “What?”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Please don’t ask him,” Sebastian pleaded. “You already know his answer will be shopping.”  
“You okay, Jake?” Eber asked looking across to the passenger side at his oldest grandson.  
“Fine thanks, Grandpa.”  
“He’s sulking because Papa and Dad made him come,” Elle pointed out. “He wanted to stay with Gabe.”  
“No ones sulking, Elle,” Jacob sighed. “I’m sorry Grandpa, I guess my mind is somewhere else. I don’t mind where we go.”  
Where do you want to go, Grandpa?” Sebastian asked.  
“I’d say we should all go hang out at the nearest record store like I used to do with your Papa, but sadly that’s not possible these days.”  
“What’s a record store?” Elle asked.  
“That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard,” Eber sighed.  
“Its like a big itunes,” Sebastian explained.  
“Do they have a karaoke stand?” Elle asked with excitement in her voice.

…………………………………………………….

“Where is he?” Kris asked as Adam walked into the bedroom.  
“He’s jumped in a shower,” Adam whispered closing the bedroom door behind him.  
“What are you doing?” Kris whispered climbing off of the bed.  
“I had a look through Gabe’s jacket, and…”  
“You went snooping through his things?” Kris asked annoyed. “Why the hell would you do that?”  
“Just be thankful I did,” Adam said pulling something out of his pocket.  
“What’s that?”  
“I looked through his bag and found these in it,” Adam answered throwing down the small bag onto the bed.  
“What is it?”  
“Pills and heroin,” Adam answered.  
“He lied to us?” Kris asked picking up the bag from the bed. “He stood there and lied to us.”  
“I think this is a lot more serious that we thought,” Adam sighed.  
“I told you that,” Kris said turning around to look up at his husband. “I told you this was bad. You were all for putting it down to typical teenage ways.”  
“I thought it was,” Adam said taking the bag from Kris’s hand. “He said it was only once.” Kris grabbed the bag back before walking towards the bedroom door. “Where are you going?”  
“To find out the truth.”  
“He’s in the shower,” Adam said following Kris. “You can’t storm in there.”  
Kris paused at Sophia’s old bedroom door. “We can’t do this softly. We can’t just pat his back and tell him its all going to be okay. He’s going to have to understand what he’s doing. That if he keeps doing it then we’re not going to be around to help him. We’re not going to let our son be around a heroin addicted.”  
“I’m not arguing with you,” Adam whispered as he pulled as he pulled Kris back towards the bedroom. “We just have to think about this. Talk to him reasonably.”  
“He’s going to get told straight,” Kris said annoyed.  
“I’m not arguing with you,” Adam repeated. “We just can’t jump in there screaming and shouting. We have to think about this.”  
“He either gets help or gets out,” Kris said walking into the bedroom. “There’s nothing else to say.”

……………………………………………..

“So you’re having a tough time lately?” Eber asked looking across the restaurant table at his oldest grandson. “Life not feeling fair?”  
Jacob sighed as he looked over at the salad bar where Sebastian and Elle stood. “I just feel like I’m being tested.”  
“Maybe you are.”  
“Or I’m being punished,” Jacob remarked causing Eber to frown.  
“Who’s punishing you?” Jacob shrugged his shoulders as he stirred his drink with his stray. “You’re not being punished, Jacob. You are too good to be punished for anything.”  
“Then why is life getting harder?” Jacob asked. “For the past year everything has gone wrong. I moved in with Gabe and it didn’t work out so I moved home. I went to college and It screwed up my relationship with my boyfriend. I decided we needed a break and he ended up running away and taking up drugs.”  
“And you think all of that is your fault?” Eber frowned. “You can’t really think that.”  
“I don’t have any other reason for it all,” Jacob shrugged.  
“It’s life,” Eber said. “It’s all about getting older. Maybe you and Gabe moving in together was too quick, but that didn’t break you guys up. And going to college wasn’t a bad thing. You’re preparing for your future. Relationships have to change, Jake. You two had to see if your relationship can work in the real world.”  
“Well we proved that we couldn’t work,” Jacob remarked. “Our first bump in the road and we crashed.”  
“That doesn’t mean its over,” Eber remarked. “It just means you have to work harder.”  
“How?” Jacob sighed. “How do we make things work?”  
“Well first you both have to figure out what you want,” Eber answered. “And that means having tough conversations about your feelings. You have to be completely honest with each other. Tell each other your fears, and only then can you start building again. Now the first question is do you want to tell Gabe what you’re feeling? Can you be that brave?”  
“I wish I could skip all of that and just be together again,” Jacob admitted quietly.  
“If it was only that easy,” Eber sighed. “But it’s not. You’re going to have to work hard to make your relationship work, and it all starts with having the talk.”  
“What if he doesn’t want to have the talk?” Jacob asked looking over the table at his Grandpa.  
“He wouldn’t have come home if he didn’t, Eber answered. “Trust me Jake, he wants this just as much as you to. And he’s probably just as scared.”  
“Yeah,” Jacob sighed taking a sip of his drink. “I guess I just have to be brave.”  
“And fight,” Eber added.

……………………………………….

“So you wanted to talk?” Gabe asked walking into the kitchen with his hair still wet from his shower.  
“Take a seat,” Kris answered pointing towards the seat across from him.  
“Something wrong?” Gabe asked sitting down.  
“We’re not going to yell at you,” Adam began. “But…”  
“Why have you brought these into our home?” Kris asked dropping the small bag onto the table.  
“Where did you get those from?”  
“That’s not important,” Kris answered. “Why do you have them?”  
“You looked through my things,” Gabe said annoyed. “You have no right.”  
“It’s our house,” Adam said. “We have every right.”  
“That was my jacket,” Gabe snapped standing up. “You had no right to do that.”  
“Sit down,” Kris snapped causing Gabe to sit down. “Now stay where you are and listen to what we have to say. I’m only going to say this once so you better start paying attention.”  
“Gabe, we care about you,” Adam said. “We don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“How many times?” Kris asked. “You told us you had only taken heroin once. Now tell us the truth.”  
“It was once,” Gabe answered.  
“Don’t lie to me,” Kris snapped.  
“It’s the truth,” Gabe answered. “It’s been in my jacket since Sunday.”  
“Why did you bring it into our home?” Kris asked trying to stay calm.  
“I forgot it was there.”  
“Stop fucking lying,” Kris snapped slamming his fist down onto the table.  
“Kris,” Adam warned.  
“I told you I wasn’t going to do this softly,” Kris snapped looking at his husband. “Who the hell do you think you are bring this into our home?” he asked grabbing the bag from the table.  
“I’m sorry,” Gabe said with tears in his eyes. “I just didn’t want to come without it. I didn’t know how things were going to go. I didn’t know if Jacob would want me here.”  
“So you brought heroin with you from Conway just in case Jacob turned you away?” Adam asked confused. “Why?”  
Gabe looked up at Kris before looking back down at his hands. “In case I needed to forget.”  
“And the pills?” Adam asked. “What are they for?”  
Kris sat back in his seat as he watched Gabe begin to shake. “Gabe what were you going to do with the drugs?”  
“I didn’t want to be alone,” Gabe answered as tears began to fall down his cheeks. “My family had already given up on me. If Jacob did it too I knew I didn’t want to… I didn’t want to go on.”  
“What does that mean?” Kris frowned.  
“Are you saying you were going to kill yourself?” Adam asked with a shaky voice.  
“What?” Kris asked looking between Adam and Gabe. “Gabe is this true?”  
“I didn’t want to be here without Jacob,” Gabe sobbed out.  
“Gabe what are you saying?” Kris asked confused.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Gabe sobbed into his hands.  
“Okay,” Adam said standing up to sit beside Gabe. “Its okay. We’re going to get you help,” Adam promised as he looked at Kris.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	89. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 89

Flash Forward 2033

“When does he leave?” Jacob asked.

“We have to book him in by three,” Adam answered. “Your Dad’s going to take him.”

“Does he really have to go to rehab?” Jacob sighed. “Can’t we help him here?”

“Not if we want him to get better,” Adam answered. “And its only for a little while. The help Gabe needs we can’t give.”

“Can I talk to him before he leaves?”

“Of course you can,” Adam answered. “But first… can you and I talk?”

“I’ve never done drugs,” Jacob answered. “Not even pot.”

“You know I trust you,” Adam said causing Jacob to nod. “And you know drugs are dangerous.”

“I promise I haven’t done anything,” Jacob said. “I know the dangers of drugs.”

“How long have you known Gabe was taking them?” Adam asked.

“I knew he was smoking pot last summer,” Jacob answered. “When we moved in together, but I didn’t know about the other drugs until last week.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Jacob answered.

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “Why don’t you go make sure he has everything packed.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Jacob said standing up from the sofa. “I should have told you when he started smoking pot.”

“You just worry about what you put in your body,” Adam warned. “I know it’s easy to fall into that trap when your friends all do it too, but you’re smarter than that. You’ve got a bright future ahead of you, and you don’t need to create problems for yourself.”

“I can promise you I will never try any kind of drug,” Jacob said.

“You can’t promise that,” Adam sighed.

“I really can,” Jacob said leaning down to kiss the top of Adam’s head. “I know you did some things when you were my age.”

“How would you know that?” Adam asked surprised.

“You’re Adam Lambert,” Jacob shrugged. “I know a lot of things about you.”

“Something to worry about,” Adam frowned.

“I’m not Gabe,” Jacob said, “and I’m not you. I can promise you that nothing will ever get in my way to damage my future.”

“You’re a good boy,” Adam smiled looking up at his son from the sofa.

“I know,” Jacob smiled before turning and walking away.

……………………………………..

“So why do people take drugs?” Elle asked following Kris around the kitchen as he cleaned.

“Honey, you don’t have to worry about that,” Kris sighed. “You know drugs are bad.”

“I also know that lots of singers take drugs,” Elle remarked.

“Honey, your Papa and I don’t take drugs,” Kris sighed. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Its not,” Elle remarked dryly causing Kris to stop and look at her.

“So what are you worrying about? Kris asked.

“I’m going to be a singer,” Elle explained. “How do I avoid taking drugs?”

“Honey, you just don’t take them,” Kris answered. “Anyway that’s nothing you should worry about. You’re not going to be around anyone that takes drugs.”

“I’m living in the same house as someone who takes them,” Elle remarked confused.

“Look, why don’t you go see what Sebastian’s doing?” Kris asked. “Tell him when I get back we’re all going to have the night in together.”

“Are you sending me away so that I stop talking to you?” Elle asked.

“Exactly,” Kris answered turning Elle around to face the kitchen door.

…………………………………….

Kris walked into the kitchen to find Adam lying across the sofa with his arm covering his face. “What are you doing?”

“Checking out for five minutes,” Adam answered moving his legs to the side to let Kris sit down. “How are you doing?”

“I don’t have to tools for any of this,” Kris sighed running his hand up Adam’s arm.

“What are you thinking?” Adam asked softly.

“You know, I plan for the teenage years,” Kris answered. “I planned to deal with broken hearts, and the temper tantrums, but not once did I think of what happens if one of them does something dangerous. I never planned for drugs.”

“Just be grateful it isn’t one of ours,” Adam said. “I think we’ve done a pretty good job shielding our kids from things that can hurt them. I think we’ve done a really good job actually.”

“Elle was asking me questions about what happens if she takes drugs,” Kris remarked causing Adam’s eyes to widen. “You said before it was a part of being a teenager. You really want that for a teenage Elle?”

“I get it,” Adam sighed. “I was too easy going about Gabe’s habit, but you have to believe me that when it comes to our kids I will not stand for any of that.”

“I just want us to be on the same page when it comes to issues like this,” Kris pointed out. “We differ in so many ways when it comes to raising our kids, but on this issue we can’t. We have three kids in this house that we need to keep an eye on. We have to keep them in line, and I need you there with me.”

“I’m with you,” Adam said seriously.

“And I think we need to sit the three of them down,” Kris said. “I know Jacob’s a little too old for us to be telling him what to do, but he’s still living under our roof.”

“I agree with you,” Adam said sitting up.

“We’ve worked too hard for them to be getting out of control now,” Kris said.

“I talked to Jacob about it already,” Adam said. “Well I did a little. It was just sort of in passing.”

“You had a drug conversation with our son in passing?” Kris asked confused.

“I asked him if he had taken anything.”

“And what did he say?”

“He told me he had never tried anything,” Adam answered. “He also told me Gabe has been smoking pot since last summer.”

“And we’ve been letting Sebastian hang out with Gabe for years,” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes.

“We’ll talk to them tonight,” Kris said standing up. “I better go get Gabe.”

“Give them five more minutes,” Adam said pulling Kris down onto his lap. “I think Jacob’s saying goodbye to him.”

“Its not goodbye,” Kris sighed. “He’ll be back when he’s better.”

“Hopefully they’re figuring that out,” Adam sighed as he buried his face into Kris’s neck.

………………………………………..

Gabe sat quietly on the edge of the bed as he watched Jacob placing items into his bag.

“Now you are going to need lots of things to read,” Jacob said grabbing a handful of magazines from the dresser. “I went out and bought you every sports magazine I could get my hands on.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Gabe said quietly.

“I wanted to,” Jacob said. “And I got you some books too. They also involve lots of sport things.”

“Thank you,” Gabe smiled softly.

“Anything else you think you’ll need?” Jacob asked standing back to look at the bag. “I’ve packet lots of t-shirts and shorts. You are probably not going to be going outside a lot, so you won’t need any dress clothes. All of your underwear and socks are at the bottom, and I’ve packed a few pairs of sweats for you to sleep in. Now I don’t think there is anything else,” Jacob said looking around the room . “Oh your shaving kit,” he said dashing towards the bathroom. “You don’t want to grow a beard do you?”

“No thanks,” Gabe smiled.

“Good because that’s not a…” Jacob paused at the bathroom door as he watched Gabe jump back from the bag. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Gabe answered quietly.

“What did you put in the bag?” Jacob asked walking back into the bedroom.

“Nothing.” Jacob walked towards the bag causing Gabe to jump towards it.

“I want to see what’s in the bag.”

“Can’t you just leave it alone?” Gabe sighed weakly.

“I’m looking in the bag,” Jacob said pushing Gabe to the side. “You’re about to go into rehab and you’re…” Jacob paused as he pulled out one of his t-shirts. “What’s…”

“It’s your skull t-shirt,” Gabe explained. “The one I ruined last summer when we were living together. You never wore it again so when I was emptying the apartment I found it behind the headboard.”

“You kept it?”

“I guess,” Gabe shrugged. “It…”

“It what?”

“It smelt like you,” Gabe said annoyed. “There I said it. I kept your t-shirt because it smelt like you.”

“Oh,” Jacob frowned looking down at the t-shirt in his hand.

“It doesn’t anymore,” Gabe said taking the t-shirt back. “But it still makes me feel good to have it.”

“I get that,” Jacob nodded. “I still have a pair of your boxers I wear at night.”

“Really?”

“They don’t smell like you anymore either.”

Gabe nodded his head before reaching into his bag to pull out a pair of boxers. “These ones do,” he said handing them to Jacob.

Jacob smiled wide taking the sweats from Gabe’s outstretched hand. “I think I might have another t-shirt around you can put in your bag.”

“I’d like that,” Gabe smiled.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jacob asked taking a step forward. “I know the idea of going to rehab doesn’t sound like a lot of fun.”

“I have to do it,” Gabe pointed out. “Your Dad and Papa made it clear. Plus I can’t go on like I have been. I’ve been like a zombie for months now.”

“I’ll visit you,” Jacob said taking another step forward. “As soon as they let me.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll even bring you more t-shirts.”

“I’d like that,” Gabe repeated. “Jacob what…”

“We’re going to be okay,” Jacob answered before Gabe could even ask. “I’m going to be here waiting for you. I’ll even decorate this room for you. I know Sophia’s old style doesn’t suit you.”

“Your Dad said I can stay here for a while,” Gabe remarked. “I told him I would talk to you about it.”

“You’re staying here,” Jacob said. “This is where you belong.”

“This is where I want to be.”

“Good,” Jacob smiled. “Can I… can I give you a hug?”

“Of course,” Gabe smiled as Jacob wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I’ve missed you,” Jacob whispered into his neck.

“I missed you too.”

“I want us to be us again,” Jacob said. “I want us to go back to the way we were last summer.”

“I want that too,” Gabe confessed as he tightened his hold on Jacob.

“Does that mean…”

“Once I’m better,” Gabe whispered. “Once I can be the man you deserve.”

“You are the man I deserve,” Jacob whispered. “The man I want.”

“I love you,” Gabe whispered pulling back to look at Jacob. “I’m going to get better for you.”

“I know,” Jacob smiled as he cupped Gabe’s face. “I love you too.”

……………………………………….

Kris looked around the single room as Gabe sat on the small chair. “It’s a nice place.”

“Thanks for getting me my own room,” Gabe said looking around. “I’m not really in the mood to meet new people.”

“Just do what they say,” Kris said. “The more you do the quicker you get out of here. And do all of the classes they have. Talk to all of the therapists. Do everything you can to get better.”

“I promise I will,” Gabe said.

“I’ve already told them what you told me,” Kris said sitting down next to Gabe. “About what your plans were if Jacob didn’t take you back. They’re going to want to talk about it with you. Don’t pretend its all okay. Adam and I know you were serious when you said that. So don’t pass it off as some silly threat you made.”

“You didn’t tell Jacob, did you?” Gabe asked in a scared tone.

“No,” Kris answered. “That won’t do anybody any good. But Gabe, you have to know that if you did something like that it would break Jacob’s heart. It would ruin him. Something that he would spend the rest of his life trying to get over. I know you wouldn’t want to hurt my son.”

“I’d never do anything to hurt him,” Gabe said quickly.

“That’s why those thoughts have to be worked out,” Kris pointed out. You can’t just say those things and not expect us to react.”

“I’ll do whatever they want here,” Gabe said looking at Kris.

“Good,” Kris nodded standing up. “Do that and you’ll be home in no time. Now I better go. I was only supposed to be helping you in with your bag.”

“Tell Jacob the place looks great,” Gabe said following Kris to the door. “I know he was worried about it.”

“I’ll tell him,” Kris said turning to look at Gabe. “Now you know we can’t come and see you until next week. They want you to get settled in, but we’ll be here next Sunday. Me, Adam, and Jacob. So call us if you need anything brought in.”

“I will.”

Kris nodded as he took one last look around the room. “You’ll be safe here.”

“I know.”

“And just remember…” Kris paused to pull Gabe into his arms. “You have a house full of people who love you, and want you to get better. If you were to ever do anything to hurt yourself, it would not only break Jacob’s heart, but it would break all of our hearts.”

Gabe pulled back to look at Kris. “Thanks… that… that means a lot.”

“Just take care,” Kris smiled leaning in to kiss Gabe’s forehead.

……………………………………………….

“Stop looking like you’re all in trouble,” Adam sighed as he sat on the coffee table with Kris to look at the sofa where the three kids sat.

“You’ve lined us up,” Sebastian pointed out. “The last time that happened was because one of us spilled nail polish onto your leather boots.”

“I said I was sorry,” Kris sighed. “How many more times? It was Jacob’s fault for not putting the lid on right.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed holding up his hands before Jacob to comment. “The boots aren’t important right now.”

“Oh god it must be serious,” Elle groaned. “He just said fashion wasn’t important.”

“Your Dad and I want to talk to you about something,” Adam said giving Kris a look.

“Yes we do.”

“This is about Gabe, isn’t it?” Jacob asked. “He was okay when you left him, wasn’t he?”

“He was fine,” Kris answered. “And yes it’s about Gabe, but it’s more about all of you.”

“You guys are all getting older now,” Adam began. “Things are going to be coming your way, and you probably won’t know how to deal with it…”

“Is this the drug talk?” Elle asked causing Jacob and Sebastian to frown. “It is, isn’t it?”

“Drug talk?” Jacob asked. “Please tell me you aren’t? Didn’t we already do this earlier today?”

“Yes,” Adam answered. “And I believed you. I know you haven’t taken anything.”

Kris looked at Sebastian causing him to frown. “I don’t do drugs.”

“Are you sure?” Kris asked. “We know Gabe’s been smoking pot for a while now. Are you sure you don’t want to own up to anything?”

“Now is the time to tell us if you have,” Adam added. “Your Dad and I are both very calm right now, and we are willing to listen.”

“I…”

“I did something,” Elle blurted out causing everyone to look at her.

“Excuse me?” Kris choked out.

“You?” Jacob scoffed.

“What the hell did you do?” Adam snapped.

“You said you were staying calm,” Elle pouted.

“You tell me right now, young lady,” Adam snapped.

“It was only some Maraschino,” Elle pouted. “Uncle Brad had some in a jar. I only took a couple.”

“Maraschino?” Kris asked confused. “As in the cherries?”

“I heard you tell Gabe how smoking Maraschino is illegal,” Elle explained. “But I didn’t even smoke it. I just ate them out of the jar.”

“I think you mean Marijuana,” Sebastian smiled. “Isn’t that what they were talking about?”

“I don’t know,” Elle shrugged. “All I know is that I ate some and now I feel really guilty about it. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“How can she be her age and still be this naïve? Sebastian laughed.

“Don’t laugh at your sister,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “Don’t worry about it baby. You can eat all of the Maraschino you want. That’s not illegal.”

“Oh,” Elle frowned. “That’s cool because they were beautiful.”

“Why don’t you go get your pyjamas on ready for bed,” Adam smiled.

“Can I stay up to watch something on TV with you?”

“If you hurry,” Adam answered causing Elle to leap off of the sofa and race towards the stairs.

“That is one funny girl,” Sebastian laughed.

“Your turn,” Kris said looking at his youngest son causing Sebastian to stop laughing.

“What?”

“Well Elle confessed to her love of fruit,” Kris explained. “You got anything you want to confess.” Sebastian glanced quickly to Jacob before putting his head down. “We’re not going to yell at you.”

“You just yelled at Elle for eating fruit,” Sebastian pointed out looking at Adam.

“You’re acting guilty,” Adam pointed out. “Which makes me think you are doing something you shouldn’t.”

“I only tried it once,” Sebastian blurted out. “I tried it and I didn’t like it.”

“What did you try?” Kris sighed.

“Just some pot,” Sebastian. “One time.”

“And that’s all?”

“That’s it,” Sebastian answered. “I don’t even drink.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “You’re grounded.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“You’re grounding me for something I did last summer?” Sebastian asked surprised.

“And if we find out you did it again, you’ll be grounded some more,” Kris explained.

“But isn’t that like a part of growing up?” Sebastian quizzed. “You do stupid things that you regret later.”

“Nope,” Kris said shaking his head. “Its not.”

“But Papa did things like that,” Sebastian pointed out causing Adam to look at him. “I’ve read what’s online. I know the things you did.”

“Your Papa’s past has nothing to do with what we’re talking about right now,” Kris said.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “From now on it’s do what I say not what I do.”

“Well that doesn’t really seem fair,” Jacob frowned.

“Our house our rules,” Adam shrugged. “Now go upstairs and get ready for bed.”

“Its nine,” Jacob frowned looking at his watch.

“Our house our rules,” Adam repeated. “Now go.”

“Going,” Jacob sighed following Sebastian towards the stairs.

Adam waited until they were both out of sight before throwing himself onto the sofa. “Oh my god.”

“Yep,” Kris nodded joining him.

“My past is coming back to bitch slap me.”

“So glad I never did anything wrong,” Kris remarked.

“Shut up,” Adam said annoyed. “I just turned into one of those parents there.”

“What parents?”

“The ones that talk no sense,” Adam answered. “The do as I say not as I do parents.”

“Yeah that was sort of funny,” Kris smirked.

“Its not funny.”

“I said it was sort of funny.”

“Who the hell taught them to read?” Adam snapped. “That’s it, I’m taking away their internet.”

“Well you know that saying,” Kris remarked. “Beware your sins will find you out.”

“Now is not the time to talk about our sex life,” Adam said annoyed.

“No that’s not what I…”

“I’m going to get the ice cream,” Adam snapped standing up and marching away.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	90. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 90

Flashback 2010

Kris wiggled his toes again loving the feeling of the rich carpet under them. He was exhausted, every bone in his body ached and all he wanted to do was lay back in his very comfy lazy boy and watch TV until bedtime. He wanted to do all that but the chances of that actually happening were low. He winced at hearing another round of curse words followed by a loud bang.

“I'm okay.” Came Adam's frantic voice from the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don't need me to help?” Kris shouted out praying Adam would turn his offer down.

“No thanks, just make sure you're dressed for dinner by six forty.”

Kris pulled a face wondering why the hell he had to be dressed, they never dressed for dinner. Hell there were sometimes food was eaten while they were only wearing boxers but he wasn't going to argue with Adam over it. “Okay baby, I will.”

….................................................

Kris had just climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when the loud screeching from the fire alarm causing him to rush out the bathroom. “Adam?” he shouted as he ran. “Adam are you okay?” Kris froze at the kitchen door to find the whole room covered in smoke and his boyfriend huddled on the floor hugging his knees with tears pouring down his cheeks.

“The pie burnt,” Adam sobbed looking up at his confused boyfriend.

Kris looked at the black circle lying on top of the stove. “That's okay the store always has more pies.”

“It's homemade,” Adam sobbed. “It's your Mama's recipe.”

Kris looked sadly at the pie. “Pumpkin?”

“She emailed me the recipe. I wanted it to be a surprised for you.”

Kris really looked sad now. It had been months since he had ate his Mama's famous pumpkin pie. He looked down at Adam's still crying. “Baby,” he sighed hunching down to look Adam in the eye. “We don't need to eat the stupid pie. We can order take out.”

“But take out isn't special,” Adam pouted wiping away the tears from his eyes.

“Why does it have to be special?” Kris sighed not understanding any of what was happening.

“Because tonight's special.”

Kris did a quick out in his head to Adam's birthday but that was weeks away. “Why?” he asked a little too scared in case he forgot something.

“It's silly,” Adam said shaking his head. “Let's just order pizza or something.”

“No,” Kris said as he held Adam's knees to stop him from getting up. “What's special about the twelve of January?” Kris asked.

“It's a year to the day I realised I was probably going to fall in love with you,” Adam said giving Kris a shy smile.

“But the show hadn't even started then.”

“Remember the party idol threw for the final thirty six in LA?” Adam asked as he finally stopped crying.

“Since then?” Kris asked in shock.

“Since then,” Adam smiled.

Kris smiled looking around the kitchen before settling back on Adam. “Well why don’t we do it together?”

“What?”

“I’ve watched my Mama make this thing hundreds of times,” Kris explained. “I’m sure I we could bake it together.”

“Yeah?”

“You grab flour,” Kris smiled.

End of Flashback 2010

Flash Forward 2033

“What is that smell?” Kris asked lifting his head from his pillow.

“Smells like food,” Adam yawned rolling onto his side to snuggle against Kris.

“Who’s cooking at this time?” Kris frowned looking at the clock.

“Hopefully someone who’s willing to share,” Adam yawned again.

“I’m going to have to go look.”

“Don’t,” Adam whined as tightened his hold on Kris. “I’m comfy.”

“It’s smells like my Mama’s pumpkin pie,” Kris remarked wiggling out of Adam’s grasp. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“You suck,” Adam complained wrapping the covers tighter around his body.

……………………………………………..

Kris poked his head around the kitchen door to find Jacob standing in front of the stove shaking his head. “Jacob?”

“Morning,” Jacob sighed not taking his eyes off of the stove.

“It’s still the middle of the night,” Kris remarked walling fully into the kitchen. “Why are you up so early?”

“Oh I’m just screwing up,” Jacob sighed. “Why is baking so hard?”

“I don’t… why are you baking at this time?” Kris asked confused.

“I want it to be ready by the time we go and visit Gabe,” Jacob answered.

“You want what ready?”

“A pumpkin pie,” Jacob answered. “One stupid little pumpkin pie and I can’t even get that right.”

“Okay, I’m really confused,” Kris said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Explain it to me again.”

“Gabe loves pumpkin pie,” Jacob began. “I thought I would be nice and take him one when we go and visit him today.”

“Couldn’t you just buy one?” Kris asked.

“It has to be homemade,” Jacob answered. “I called Mama last night for the recipe, but I’ve screwed it up.”

Kris looked towards the row of three burnt pies sitting on top of the stove. “Well what are you doing wrong?”

“I have no idea,” Jacob sighed. “I’m following the recipe exactly. I’m just not good at this cooking thing.”

Kris nodded his head before rolling up his sleeves. “Well grab a clean pan. I’m sure we can figure it out.”

“You’re going to help me?” Jacob asked surprised. “It’s four in the morning.”

“If we do it quick I can get back to bed before five,” Kris explained. “But I want a piece of the pie.”

“Deal,” Jacob smiled grabbing a clean pan from the sideboard.

………………………………………………

“We’re having pie for breakfast?” Adam asked confused as he followed Sebastian into the kitchen.

“Don’t bitch about it,” Sebastian warned. “This is probably the coolest morning ever.”

“We might have got carried away,” Kris explained looking around the kitchen. “I think we’re going to be eating pie for a long time.”

“And why was he making pies?” Adam whispered leaning into Kris’s side.

“For Gabe,” Kris mouthed.

“I see,” Adam smiled. “You know I made your Dad a pumpkin pie when we were dating,” he remarked as he took a seat at the table next to Jacob.

“Yeah?” Jacob smiled.

“You made it?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay I burnt mine, but I helped make the second one,” Adam explained.

“Excuse me?”

“Okay I helped eat it,” Adam sighed. “Happy?”

“Not until I get a piece of that pie,” Kris answered sitting down. “I want the big part.”

“How is that fair?” Sebastian frowned.

“Because I’ve been up since four baking it,” Kris answered taking the big piece from Sebastian’s plate.

“I’m a growing boy,” Sebastian remarked.

“We don’t have enough pie to make you grow,” Jacob laughed causing Sebastian to frown at him.

……………………………………………

“He looks so pale,” Jacob whispered as he watched Gabe walk down the long hallway towards them.

“He’s getting better,” Adam whispered squeezing Jacob’s shoulders. “Just be positive.”

“Hey,” Gabe smiled once he got close enough. “You’re early.”

“We wanted to spend as much time with you as we could,” Adam explained stepping forward to hug Gabe. “How are you?”

“Tired,” Gabe half laughed as Adam pulled away. “They get you up really early.”

“And you’re doing everything?” Kris asked reaching forward for a hug.

“Everything they tell me,” Gabe answered looking at Jacob. “What’s that?” he asked pointing at the box in Jacob’s hand.

“Pumpkin pie,” Jacob answered handing it to Gabe. “I thought you would like something from home.”

“You have no idea,” Jacob smiled shyly.

“What don’t we take it to the kitchen staff?” Adam asked taking it from Gabe. “You can show Jacob your room.”

“Yeah, Papa and I will go get some coffee,” Kris said. “You guys can meet us there after the tour.”

Gabe waited until Adam and Kris walked away before looking at Jacob. “Subtle,” he smirked causing Jacob to laugh.

“I think they are just making sure we talk,” Jacob remarked. “So where is your room?”

“The one on the end,” Gabe answered as he began to walk towards his room. “I’ve got a room of my own.”

“At least some poor soul won’t have to deal with your snoring,” Jacob shrugged causing Gabe to turn and look at him.

“You loved my snoring,” Gabe smirked. “You used to call it cute.”

“Didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” Jacob smirked as he walked into Gabe’s room. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Who decorated this place?” Jacob asked as he looked around the room in disgust.

“I don’t think rehab is really about the decor,” Gabe shrugged with a smirk. “It’s more about fixing yourself, not the walls.”

“If this is a reason never to do drugs, I don’t know what is,” Jacob remarked before turning to look at Gabe. “I’m sorry,” he winced causing Gabe to frown.

“For what?”

“Joking about drugs,” Jacob answered. “I know its not funny.”

“You’re right though,” Gabe shrugged. “The room is horrible.”

“And that’s coming from you,” Jacob remarked. “The boy who thought an orange sofa would look good with a green carpet.”

“That sofa was comfortable,” Gabe frowned.

“It made me scream inside.” Gabe let out a laugh causing Jacob to smile. “You haven’t done that in a while.”

“Done what?” Gabe asked.

“Laughed,” Jacob answered. “I haven’t seen you do that in a long time.”

“Not much to laugh about,” Gabe shrugged.

“Is this place working?” Jacob asked cautiously.

“I feel a lot better,” Gabe answered.

“And you don’t have any struggles?” Jacob asked. “You’re not missing anything?”

“Just you,” Gabe answered honestly. “But I know what you mean. No I’m missing drugs. I haven’t had any withdrawal symptoms.

“That’s good,” Jacob breathed out. “So what do you do?”

“There’s a lot of talking,” Gabe answered. “Plus we’ve got chores to do. They try and keep us busy.”

“Do you have any idea how long you have to be here for?” Jacob asked.

“It’s a twelve day program I’m on,” Gabe answered. “This is day seven.”

“Five more to go.”

“So what have you been doing?”

“Nothing much,” Jacob shrugged. “I tried my hand at baking this morning.”

“You really did that?” Gabe laughed.

“Well I attempted it,” Jacob shrugged. “My Dad actually did most of the work.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it no matter what.”

Jacob nodded silently as he looked around the small bedroom. “Is that the bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded walking towards it. “You probably won’t like it either.”

Jacob walked in looking around. “You’re probably right.”

“It works for me.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Jacob warned. “I’ve almost finished Sophia’s room. Well, your room now. Its lovely.”

“I’m sure it is,” Gabe smiled. “Can I… can I ask you for something?”

“Anything,” Jacob said turning to look at Gabe.

“Can I have a hug?” Gabe asked quietly. “I got one from you Papa and Dad when they arrived, but you haven’t hugged me yet.”

“Of course you can,” Jacob walked forward to wrap his arm around Gabe’s neck. “I’ve wanted to since the moment I saw you. I just didn’t want to crowd you.”

“I want to be crowded by you,” Gabe smiled as he squeezed Jacob tight. “I’ve missed you. It’s been driving me crazy.”

“Five more days,” Jacob whispered into Gabe’s ear.

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about,” Gabe confessed. “I haven’t kissed you since last summer.”

Jacob pulled away slowly. “We can change that… I mean if you want, that is.”

“I don’t think…” Gabe paused looking at Jacob’s lips. “We aren’t allowed to anything like that here. Apparently replacing drugs with sex is dangerous.”

“It’s only a little kiss,” Jacob whispered against Gabe’s cheek. “It’s one harmless little kiss.”

“I don’t know if…” Gabe paused as Jacob pressed his lips softly against this cheek. “You really know how to play dirty.”

“You know I do,” Jacob smiled.

Gabe pulled away to close the bathroom door behind him. “We have to be quiet.”

“I can kiss you quietly,” Jacob smirked as he pressed Gabe against the bathroom door.

…………………………………………

Jacob snaked his hand down Gabe’s side to grab at his belt causing Gabe to jerk away. “What… what did I do?”

“We can’t do this,” Gabe said wiping at his mouth. “We can’t have sex.”

“I’m sorry,” Jacob said stepping back. “I’m sorry.”

“I really need a cold shower,” Gabe tried to joke as he rested his head against the bathroom door.

“I should go,” Jacob said moving to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry,” Jacob said.

“For what?”

“I just thought we were… I thought things were getting back to normal.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I thought you wanted me,” Jacob mumbled turning his back on Gabe. “I was stupid I’m sorry.”

“You are stupid,” Gabe smiled as he came to rest his hands on Jacob’s shoulder. “Because you know I want you.”

“You do?”

“You know I do,” Gabe answered turning Jacob around. “I just don’t want our first time again to be some fumble in a badly decorated bathroom.”

“It really is a horrible bathroom,” Jacob nodded.

“You’re crazy,” Gabe laughed as he pulled Jacob back into his arms. “You’re crazy, but I love you.”

“You’re crazy because you love me,” Jacob joked causing Gabe to laugh again.

……………………………………….

“I honestly don’t know, Elle,” Sebastian sighed.

“You have to have an opinion,” Elle frowned. “Just pick one”

“The pink one,” Sebastian said before turning back to the TV.

“Seriously?”

“Okay, the red one.”

“You think?”

“Elle I don’t care what top you wear,” Sebastian answered. “Where are you going anyway?”

“Leo is taking me to the movies.”

“Leo again,” Sebastian sighed.

“Why don’t you like Leo?” Elle frowned.

“It’s my job,” Sebastian answered. “And you’re not wearing any of those tops. Go put on something that goes to your neck.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want him nibbling on anything but popcorn,” Sebastian answered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Elle remarked.

“And that scares the hell out of me,” Sebastian confessed. “Boys look for girls that don’t have a clue.”

“What?”

“Okay, listen to me carefully,” Sebastian sighed turning off the TV. “Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, you are a blonde, blue eyed, cute, smart, pretty girl,” Sebastian listed. “In a year or two something is going to happen. You’re going to walk into school one day, and every boy there will notice you. This Leo is just a lot quicker than the rest. Now they are going to notice you and they are going to all want to impress you. You are going to have boys falling at your feet constantly. You have to learn very quickly how to deal with that.”

“Boys don’t notice me,” Elle scoffed. “They’re too busy watching the girls with the big breasts.”

“Oh please don’t say that word,” Sebastian groaned.

“It’s the truth,” Elle said. “I bet you’re more interested in the girls with big breasts at your school.”

“Again with the word,” Sebastian mumbled. “And no I’m not. I don’t care if girls have… that. I’m more interested if a girl has a personality.”

“So that cheerleader I saw you talking to in the park has a great personality?” Elle remarked dryly.

“That’s not the point,” Sebastian answered.

“Her personality was really on show the other day,” Elle pointed out.

“We’re not talking about the cheerleader,” Sebastian sighed. “We’re talking about you, and I’m telling you what you have to prepare for.”

“So boys are going to start noticing me?”

“Don’t look so pleased about it,” Sebastian frowned. “It’s not a good thing.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t want those kind of boys,” Sebastian sighed. “You want a nice boy interested in you. Not some idiot that just wants you for your… Are you understanding me at all?”

“You’re telling me I’m going to be growing breasts soon.”

“You know you don’t have to live up to the blonde thing,” Sebastian remarked.

“So what are you saying?” Elle asked annoyed.

“Don’t let boys think they can get you,” Sebastian answered. “You’ve got to be like a Ferrari. They have to work hard to be able to get you.”

“I’m going to be single forever, aren’t I?” Elle asked causing Sebastian to smile.

“If I had my way, but no. You’re not,” Sebastian answered. “You just remember that you’re the most pretty, funny, cute, and smart girl I know. And anyone that gets to take you to the movies is very lucky. You’re doing Leo the favor in letting him take you to the movies. He should be thankful. Now I know that Leo is like a big deal in your class, but you can’t think like that. You can’t act like all the other girls do. I bet they all laugh at everything he says.”

“They do,” Elle nodded.

“That’s why you shouldn’t,” Sebastian pointed out. “You be that Ferrari.”

“Why do you care about this so much?”

“You’re my sister,” Sebastian answered. “I don’t want boys taking advantage of you.”

“But I’m twelve,” Elle remarked. “Can boys really take advantage of me?”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll come to the movies with you,” Sebastian sighed rubbing his forehead.

………………………………………….

“So,” Kris said looking in the car mirror at Jacob. “You and Gabe okay?”

“Are you asking me if we’re back together?” Jacob asked from the backseat.

“Yeah I guess I am.”

“I think we are,” Jacob smiled.

“And we’re happy for you,” Adam began.

“But?” Jacob asked. “There is a but, isn’t there?”

“I know your problem last year was that you guys didn’t have enough time together,” Adam explained. “I don’t want you going the other way now. I don’t want you spending all of your time with Gabe and forgetting about your studies.”

“I know all of that, Papa,” Jacob said as the car stopped outside of the house.

“Just don’t forget it,” Adam shrugged pushing open his door. “Where are you going?” he asked as Elle came walking out of the house with Sebastian following her.

“Leo’s Mom is waiting for me at the bottom of the drive,” Elle said passing. “I’ll be home before ten.”

“Where is she going?” Adam asked looking at Sebastian.

“Movies with Leo,” Sebastian answered. “Elle remember, you are a Ferrari.”

“She’s a what?” Kris frowned watching Elle walk down the drive.

“She and I had a little talk about boys,” Sebastian shrugged causing Adam and Kris to share a look. “Don’t worry, it was a good talk.”

“What exactly did you say?” Adam asked.

“I told her she has to be a Ferrari, and that boys have to work hard to be anywhere near her.”

“That’s… yeah that’s actually good advice,” Adam smiled as he walked past Sebastian. “Good work, sweetheart.”

“Very good,” Kris smiled as he stood watching Elle walk away.

“You know I’ve been thinking,” Sebastian mused as he stood next to Kris. “I’m not going to have sex.”

“Excuse me?” Kris asked surprised.

“Sex leads to kids, and kids leads to teenage daughters,” Sebastian explained. “I don’t know how you guys do it.”

Kris frowned as he watched Sebastian walk into the house. “I don’t either,” he sighed before following.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	91. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 91

Flash Forward 2033

“Ever heard the expression a watched pot never boils?” Kris asked as he stood behind Jacob to look out of the living room window.

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you go watch some TV with Sebastian?” Kris suggested.

“I want to be right here when he comes home,” Jacob answered looking out of the window again.

“I’ll call for you when the car pulls up,” Kris said.

“I’m okay here thanks.”

“’Okay,” Kris sighed moving back to the sofa. “Why don’t you let him think you’re needy.”

“What?” Jacob asked looking over his shoulder.

“You’re standing there like a little puppy waiting for its owner to come home.”

“Am not.”

“You’ve got to relax, kid,” Kris shrugged. “They wouldn’t have let him out if they didn’t think he was okay.”

“I know that,” Jacob said moving to sit down next to Kris on the sofa. “I’m just excited.”

“You know there’s going to be some rules,” Kris pointed out. “You guys can’t act like this is your house.”

“This isn’t my house?” Jacob asked confused.

“Of course it is,” Kris sighed.

“You just said it wasn’t,” Jacob frowned.

“I meant it’s me and your Papa’s rules,” Kris explained. “You two can’t act all lovey dovey around us. Elle’s at an age now that…”

“We’re not going to have sex on your sofa, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jacob remarked causing Kris to groan.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“So what are you talking about?”

“Just be respectful,” Kris answered.

“I’m always…” Jacob paused at the sound of a car coming up the drive. “That’s him.”

“Don’t be a puppy,” Kris yelled as Jacob bolted out of the living room.

……………………………………….

“You’re a genius,” Elle announced as she pushed open Sebastian’s bedroom door.

“Of course I am,” Sebastian shrugged. “But why are you calling me one?”

“I acted like Leo wasn’t special and it worked,” Elle answered throwing herself down on Sebastian’s bed.

“And what does that mean?”

“He came to school today and he followed me around like a puppy,” Elle smiled. “He even sat next to be at lunch.”

“Oh that’s not what I wanted,” Sebastian frowned. “I didn’t want him to pay more attention to you.”

“But you said I had to be a Ferrari,” Elle frowned. “I totally acted like a car.”

“But the reason I said that was because I’ve never seen a twelve-year-old driving a Ferrari before,” Sebastian answered seriously.

“He’s not going to ride me,” Elle giggled.

“He better not,” Sebastian snapped.

“What?”

“You just tell him not to,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“I’m confused,” Elle frowned causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

“And that’s what’s scary.”

…………………………………….

“You look so good,” Jacob gushed as he ran his hands over Gabe’s face. “Look how healthy you look.”

“You only saw me five days ago,” Gabe laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jacob. “Hey Kris.”

“Gabe,” Kris smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Happy to be home.”

“Well lunch is almost ready,” Kris sighed. “Why don’t you both go put the bags away? Jacob you can tell Gabe the house rules.”

“Seriously?”

“Very,” Kris nodded.

“Come on, Gabe,” Jacob sighed picking up the smaller bag. “Let me explain the house rules to you.”

“We have house rules?” Adam whispered as Jacob and Gabe disappeared up the stairs.

“We’re trying,” Kris whispered back. “How was he leaving?”

“They have nothing but great things to say to him,” Adam answered shrugging his jacket off. “He’s been a model patient.”

“Anything we need to know?” Kris asked. “Does he need more counselling?”

“He just needs to stay away from anyone that will lead him down the wrong path again,” Adam answered. “I told them that wasn’t a problem. They also said we should probably lock away any alcohol we have.”

“He’s got a drink problem too?” Kris sighed.

“Apparently its anything that dulls his pain,” Adam answered.

“That poor kid has been suffering for years, hasn’t he?”

"Just wish we had seen it sooner," Adam sighed. "It didn't have to come to this."

"We've fixed it now," Kris said rubbing Adam's back. “Well we’re starting to.”

"I blame his family for all of this," Adam sighed.

"We've been over all of this," Kris pointed out. "Don't torture yourself."

"So what's our house rules?" Adam asked turning to look at his husband.

"I told them no sex."

"The rule is no sex in our house."

"Pretty much," Kris shrugged.

"Like hell that's a rule," Adam snapped. "Why the he'll would you come up with a crazy idea like that? I mean I know I'm over fifty and all that, but sex is an important part of..."

"I meant for Jacob and Gabe," Kris interrupted.

"Oh, Adam said." Oh well that makes a lot of sense."

"I don't want Elle walking in on anything," Kris explained. "You know how teenager boys can be. We really have to keep an eye on them if they are going to be dating again."

"That does make sense," Adam nodded in agreement. "Even if they aren't going to follow you're little rule."

"What." Kris frowned.

"You said so yourself," Adam shrugged. "They’re teenage boys. How are they going to stop themselves from jumping each other every chance they get? Hell they are probably doing it now."

"They better not be," Kris snapped jumping up from the table.

"Will you relax?" Adam sighed pulled Kris back down.

"I will not," Kris snapped pulling his hand away from Adam. "I don't know how you can be so easy going about this."

"He's old enough to have sex," Adam explained. "We already know he's having it. Do you know what I was doing at eighteen?"

"Dying your hair..."

"I was going to plays with my mother," Adam answered. "Do you know how much I would have given to be dating someone at eighteen?"

"So this is about you," Kris sighed. "Because you didn’t get to have sex as a teenager you're going to put up with our son doing it in our own house. You know this would never have happened with Sophia. He'll she's not allowed to have sex here now, and she's married."

"Oh that's completely different," Adam sighed.

"How?" Kris asked sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. "Tell me how it's completely different."

"Sophia’s a girl," Adam shrugged causing Kris's mouth to fall open.

"Did you just hear yourself?" Kris asked.

"Well it's true," Adam shrugged. "It's different for girls."

"You are a male chauvinist pig," Kris said annoyed.

"Oh I am not," Adam sighed. "Don't be so dramatic."

"You know there was a time you wanted your little girl to be tough," Kris pointed out. "You wanted her to be just like every boy running around."

"Well times change," Adam shrugged.

"I didn't think you would," Kris sighed.

"Anyway, there is a big difference from having the right attitude and having sex in your parent’s house," Adam explained. "It’s not like Jacobs bringing home a new guy every weekend. You've just got to learn to relax."

"Or I could go and explain the no sex rules again," Kris said before standing up and walking out.

End of Flash Forward 2033

Flash Forward 2011

Kris tried his best to keep from rolling his eyes at his husband but Adam was making it really hard for him not to. He had arrived home from the airport after dropping off his friends to find Adam and Sophia in the bedroom. Sophia sat in her car seat in the middle of the bed following every move her Papa made while Adam busied himself with pulling out clothes from the closet.

“I knew you would wait for everyone to leave before playing dress up with her,” Kris laughed as he walked fully into the room.

“I just want everything to be perfect, I've already called Rolling Stone and they said they would call me back in a few hours with the details,” Adam said pulling out a tiny pink dress.

“Not your color dear,” Kris smiled lifting Sophia from her seat to stand in front of his husband. “Are you really going crazy over what our daughter will wear?”

“Not crazy,” Adam said throwing the pink dress on the floor with a pile of Sophia's clothes. “I just want us to all match for the cover.”

“Well I ain't wearing pink that's for sure.”

“Spoil sport,” Adam muttered with a smirk as he held up a white dress for Sophia to see. “What about this baby? Maybe go for the Madonna 1984 look, what do you think girly?”

“She thinks you're crazy,” Kris commented. “Why can't she just wear one of those little all in one baby suits she has?” By the look on Adam's face Kris knew that was a mistake to ask, “or not.”

“She needs to make a statement with this photo shoot,” Adam said his voice very serious.

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “And what's her statement?”

“I'm here bitches!” Adam said with a fierce look on his face.

“Yeah I don't think I want my daughter with that kind of statement really,” Kris said. “How about look how cute I am with my Daddies. That's the sort of statement I want.”

Adam looked at Sophia then back at Kris again. “You want our daughter to be pretty?” Adam asked pulling a face.

“She is pretty.” Kris looked down at Sophia. “You don't think she's pretty?”

“Yeah now she is but give her a few years and she finds my makeup then little girl is going to be fierce,” Adam said causing Kris to shake his head.

“I want her pretty and cute and girlie. I don't want her dressed in leather aged three.” Kris placed Sophia in Adam's arms before walking into the closet.

“Daddy wants you to be a wimp,” Adam whispered in Sophia's ear.

“I want her to be herself,” Kris said walking out holding a little tiny dress and purple tights.

Adam grabbed the tights from Kris's hand and throwing them back into the closet. “First. Don't ever mix those two colors again and second. Why do you insist on turning our daughter into Paris Hilton? I don't want her growing up thinking she all that. To think that everything will be okay if she just looks pretty,” Adam explained. “I want her to be strong. I know she's going to be the most gorgeous girl ever but I don't want her knowing that.”

“You want her to think she's ugly?” Kris asked confused.

“No,” Adam sighed. “Look at girls like Pink or Allison. Both are pretty girls but they don't use their looks to get by. Am I making any sense?”

Kris nodded. “You want her to be strong and independent?”

“Exactly. I want her putting on the pretty pink dress then going out and climbing a tree in it,” Adam explained looking down at Sophia. “She's going to have it tough enough at times. The most talked about gay couple around having a kid. They won't leave her alone.”

“We're hardly the most talked about gay couple,” Kris laughed.

“Your face was on the cover of every magazine last week after the crash,” Adam pointed out causing Kris to groan.

“Really?”

“Every one of them,” Adam smiled.

“God I hate being on the cover.”

“Oh please. You've turned into the little pin up over the years and you love it,” Adam smiled at his pouting husband.

“I do not,” Kris snapped. “I go out of my way just so people won't notice me.”

“Sure you do baby, going on TV and telling the world you're gay really is going out of your way just so you won't get noticed,” Adam pointed out to his husband laughing.

End of Flashback 2011

Flash Forward 2033

"Isn’t this a Jacob thing," Sebastian sighed as he watched Elle carry a handful of her clothes into his room.

"He's busy with Gabe," Elle explained throwing the clothes down onto the bed. "Anyway, you're a genius remember."

Sebastian looked towards the TV screen sighing as the game began. "Is this going to take long?"

"Probably," Elle answered moving to stand in front of Elle. "Now these are the jeans that make my butt stand up."

"Butt," Sebastian laughed. "What butt? You still have the body you had when you were five."

"Howie told me I have a great butt," Elle pouted.

"Howie?" Sebastian frowned. "Who the he'll is Howie? You never told me about a Howie."

"He's a boy in the year above me," Elle shrugged.

"An older boy," Sebastian snapped. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had an older boy hitting on you? Oh this is not good." Sebastian stood up from the bed and began to pace.

"He was hitting on me," Elle frowned. "He just told me in passing."

"Now I’m going to have to kick some kid’s ass," Sebastian groaned.

"You are not," Elle said annoyed. "He was only being nice."

"I know exactly what he was doing," Sebastian said grabbing the jeans from Elle's hand. "And you can forget about wearing those. Not going to happen."

"That's not fair," Elle pouted. "They really do make my butt look good."

"That’s it," Sebastian snapped grabbing his shoes. "Go get your shoes on."

"Why?" Elle asked confused.

"We're going to the mall."

"Why," Elle repeated.

"We are going to buy you age appropriate clothes," Sebastian explained. "And by age appropriate I mean for the age of a five year old."

"That's not fair," Elle pouted.

"Neither is having a little sister," Sebastian said pushing Elle out of the bedroom door.

......................

"I look like I'm eighty," Elle complained standing in front of the store mirror.

"You do not," Sebastian sighed. "You look beautiful."

"Mama wouldn't even wear this," Elle pouted.

"I said you look beautiful."

"I look like one of those Amish girls you see on TV,” Elle complained.

“You look…”

“You say beautiful again and I’m walking out,” Elle warned.

“I think you should by the dress,” Sebastian shrugged.

“I can’t see my knees,” Elle complained.

“And?”

“Can I help you both?”

Sebastian turned to find a sales girl standing looking at them. “You have you got any baggy top her size?”

The sales girl looked Elle up and down before turning back at Sebastian. “What size is your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?” Elle scoffed.

“Oh she’s not my girlfriend,” Sebastian laughed. “She’s my little sister.”

“Oh thank God,” the sales girl breathed out. “We were sure you were her boyfriend.”

Sebastian looked behind the sales girl and the group of other sales girls standing around watching him. “Well I’m not. Now do you have the baggy top?”

“I am not wearing anything baggy,” Elle said folding her arms over her chest.

“Just do as you’re told,” Sebastian sighed. “This is for your own good.”

“You’re not my Dad,” Elle pointed out.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he turned back to the sales girl. “Okay, is there anything that covers her butt?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Elle complained moving to stand between Sebastian and the sales girl. “He’s only freaking out because I told him Howie likes my butt.”

“Howie?”

“He’s in the year above me,” Elle explained. “He’s got a Mohawk.”

“He’s got a Mohawk?” Sebastian snapped. “You never told me that.”

“He’s takes his job as my older brother seriously,” Elle explained causing the sales girl to laugh.

“If you want there are some really nice top over there. I wear them all of the time.”

“I’ll go look,” Elle said turning to look at Sebastian. “Can you stay here and not freak out.”

“Just make sure they’re baggy,” Sebastian sighed.

“You take this big brother thing seriously, don’t you?” the sales girl asked with a smirk.

“Someone has to,” Sebastian sighed running a hand through his hair.

“You go to Westlake, don’t you?” the sales girl asked looking Sebastian up and down.

“Yeah… you… aren’t you in my History class?”

“Megan,” the sales girl said holding her hand out for Sebastian to shake

“That’s it,” Sebastian smiled. “You’re friends with Jenny.”

“Yeah,” Megan smiled. “So do you usually help your little sister shop?”

“Not exactly,” Sebastian shrugged rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “She’s suddenly found boys. I’m just trying to protect her.”

“That’s sweet,” Megan smiled. “But do you want a bit of advice?”

“Sure.”

“You keep telling her what to wear and she’s going to be going to school in the skimpiest dress you’re ever seen.”

“I don’t think…”

“Trust me,” Megan smiled. “My parents once told me not to dye my hair. Well let’s just say I came home with it bright red.”

“I remember that,” Sebastian laughed. “Didn’t Mr Peters send you home for that?”

“Three days,” Megan nodded. “I’m still sort of grounded for that.”

“Well if it means anything, I think the red suited you,” Sebastian remarked shyly.

“Okay, I’ve found a top,” Elle announced coming to stand beside Sebastian.

“I think that’s the right choice,” Megan smiled. “What do you think Sebastian?”

Sebastian kept his eyes on Megan smiling. “Yeah it looks great.”

“Can we go now?” Elle sighed.

“Uh huh,” Sebastian answered.

“Why don’t I wrap that up for you,” Megan smiled taking the top from Elle’s hands.

“He’s paying,” Elle said following Megan to the register.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet,” Megan gushed causing Sebastian to dip his head.

……………………………………

“I was not,” Sebastian said annoyed as he walked through the front door.

“You so were,” Elle said loudly. “And she was doing the same.”

“She was not.”

“Who was doing what?” Kris asked walking out of the kitchen. “And where have you both been?”

“Sebastian was flirting with a girl,” Elle answered as she walked towards the stairs. “And we’ve been to the mall so Sebastian could by me a long top so that Howie doesn’t look at my butt anymore.”

“I was not flirting,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“Adam,” Kris called out. “Get out here please.”

“What have I done now?” Adam grumbled coming out of the kitchen.

“Tell Papa what you just told me,” Kris said looking down at Elle.

“Sebastian was flirting with a girl at the mall.”

“Not that part,” Kris sighed. “The other part.”

“Sebastian bought me a top so that Howie wouldn’t look at my butt anymore.”

“That’s the part,” Kris said throwing his hands in the air. “You want to step in here, Adam?”

“Okay, I have a few questions,” Adam said stepping forward. “First, who’s Howie?”

“He’s a boy in the year above her that told her she had a nice butt,” Sebastian answered.

“Okay,” Adam said nodding. “Kris?”

“How do you feel about this?” Kris asked. “Is this okay?”

“Now is not the time to prove a point,” Adam sighed.

“Please tell me you’re going to kick this guy’s ass,” Sebastian said. “I mean he’s practically fourteen.”

“I don’t…”

“And who bought her those damn jeans?” Sebastian continued. “Why would you buy a twelve-year-old jeans that make her butt look good?”

“I don’t…”

“I mean seriously,” Sebastian said annoyed. “That’s just bringing all sorts of trouble to our door.” Sebastian took Elle by the arm leading her up the stairs. “Come on you. Let’s go see if this top covers the jeans.”

“Is he doing our job?” Adam asked watching Sebastian and Elle walk up the stairs.

“I think so,” Kris nodded. “But the important this is that some kid is looking at our baby’s butt.”

“How hard can I hit an almost fourteen-year-old without getting into too much trouble?” Adam asked.

“You’re a male chauvinist pig,” Kris remarked walking towards the kitchen.

“This is totally different,” Adam sighed following.

“Just face it,” Kris said turning around to look at his husband. “You treat our girls differently from our boys.”

“I do not.”

“Honey,” Kris laughed. “It’s not a bad thing. I just want you to admit it.”

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “It’s different. My boys can get away with more than my girls. I don’t like it, but that’s how I feel.”

“I’m proud of you,” Kris smiled reaching up to kiss Adam’s cheek.

“What the hell are you proud of?” Adam asked annoyed.

“You’re finally thinking like a middle aged Dad.”

“Well,” Adam said stepping out of Kris’s arms. “That’s got to be the meaniest thing you have ever said to me.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t,” Adam said holding up his hand.

“But…”

“Don’t,” Adam repeated.

“Guys?” Sebastian said stepping into the kitchen. “”One of you mind explaining to your twelve-year-old daughter that thongs are a bad idea. I’ve tried, but I don’t have the energy anymore.”

“Okay that…”

“Disturbing,” Kris frowned walking out of the kitchen.

“Now who’s middle aged father,” Adam remarked following.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	92. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 92

Flash Forward 2033

“We have to stop,” Jacob groaned as Gabe pushed him up against the bathroom sink. “Seriously we do.”

“But we’re alone,” Gabe mumbled into Jacob’s neck. “No one’s awake yet.”

“They soon will be though,” Jacob panted. “And if they come in here and catch us like this… well let’s just say it won’t end well.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Gabe complained. “I’ve been home a week and this is the first time we’ve been alone all week.”

“I know baby,” Jacob whispered pulling away from Gabe. “Look, why don’t we go on a date? Just the two of us alone. I can drive us.”

“We could go to a hotel,” Gabe suggested. “I’m starting work this week. I can afford it now.”

“I can afford it too,” Jacob laughed. “But it’s still not a good idea.”

“It’s times like these I miss our apartment,” Gabe sighed resting his head on Jacob’s shoulder.

“We’ll have our own apartment one day,” Jacob promised running a hand over Gabe’s back. “When we’re ready. We’re not ready to be sharing such a small space again. You know what happened last time.”

“I pissed you off a lot,” Gabe answered.

“I think I pissed you off a lot too,” Jacob laughed.

“I enjoyed…” Gabe paused at the sound of his bedroom door opening. “Shit,” he whispered pressing himself against Jacob.

“Shh,” Jacob hissed.

“I’m sure Gabe can brush his own teeth,” Kris remarked causing Gabe and Jacob to pull apart. “Come on Jacob, you can help me with breakfast.”

“He’s acting like you can get me pregnant,” Jacob whispered causing Gabe to giggle.

“You both know the rules,” Kris said.

“I’m coming,” Jacob sighed pulling open the bathroom door to find Kris standing behind it. “I was just saying good morning.”

“Uh huh,” Kris nodded.

“I was.”

Kris nodded his head as he looked towards Gabe. “You have a little of Jacob’s eyeliner on your cheek.”

“I was…”

“Breakfast,” Kris said taking Jacob by the arm.

…………………………………………….

“Why are you taking us to school?” Elle asked with a frown.

“I’m going that way,” Adam answered. “I have a hair appointment.”

“Yeah those grey roots are really coming in,” Sebastian remarked as he passed Adam at the table.

“You enjoy being grounded, don’t you?” Adam asked dryly.

“Love you, Papa,” Sebastian smiled.

“Uh huh.”

“Seriously, why are you taking us to school?” Elle repeated.

“I told you. I’m going that way,” Adam answered.

“You want to see Howie,” Elle accused.

“I do…”

“Yes you do,” Elle accused. “You want to see what he looks like.”

“Can you blame me?” Adam sighed. “Some older boy looking at your… just get your shoes on.”

“You’re not going embarrass me, are you?”

“Aw,” Adam smiled looking at his daughter. “Of course I am.”

“Great,” Elle sighed walking away.

“You’re not really going to embarrass her, are you?” Sebastian frowned.

“I just want to see what Howie looks like,” Adam shrugged.

“But don’t embarrass her,” Sebastian said. “I mean I know we don’t want her to be seen as the school gate with her Papa coming to protect her.”

“But do we want this Howie kid commenting on any other of her body parts?” Adam asked causing Sebastian to sink into the seat beside him.

“That is true.”

“Trust me, I’ve been through this with Sophia,” Adam said taking a sip of his coffee. “Our first move is to scope out the situation. I mean this Howie kid could be ugly.”

“Or he could be gay and he’s only commenting on her jeans,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Exactly,” Adam smiled. “See, you’re good at this.”

“I’m still learning,” Sebastian smiled. “So what happens after we check him out?”

“We listen out for his name being used around the house,” Adam answered. “If you start hearing the words Howie said, then we’re all in trouble.”

“And if he starts hanging around her?”

“Then it’s a play date,” Adam answered.

“Why would you do that?” Sebastian asked confused. “Isn’t that going to put them closer together?”

“A play date means the parents have to drop him off,” Adam explained. “That way we get to see them.”

“That’s genius,” Sebastian smiled. “You’re a genius.”

“I’ve been around,” Adam shrugged with a smile. “I know all of the tricks.”

“We could invite the parents in,” Sebastian suggested. “Have them for lunch.”

“That would totally work,” Adam nodded.

“And then just the four of us could figure out what to do about Howie and his liking of our girls butt.”

“It’s a plan,” Adam smiled as Kris walked into the kitchen. “Morning baby.”

“What’s a plan?” Kris asked leaving a kiss on the top of Adam’s head.

“We’re going to invite little Howie here for a play date and Papa and I are going to have a talk with his parents,” Sebastian answered. “We’ve got it all figured out.”

“You and Papa have it all figured out?” Kris asked taking a seat.

“Yes.”

“You and Papa?” Kris repeated pointing a finger between Adam and Sebastian.

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded.

“Isn’t that my job?” Kris asked confused.

“What?” Adam frowned.

“He’s doing my job,” Adam said pointing an accusing finger at Sebastian.

“You know the saying,” Sebastian said. “It takes a village to raise a child.”

“We’re still raising you,” Kris remarked dryly. “Now go get your shoes on.”

“But…”

“Go on,” Kris said nodding his head towards the door.

“I have an invested interest in this,” Sebastian said standing up.

“We’ll keep you informed,” Kris remarked with a smile as Sebastian walked out of the kitchen. “Really Adam?”

“What?”

“Having parenting conversations with your fifteen-year-old?”

“Yeah I might have got a little carried away there,” Adam mumbled. “But he has some great ideas. I mean he’s going to be a great Dad one day.”

“Well maybe you leave the raising of Elle to you and me,” Kris suggested. “Now where are you going?”

“Dropping the kids off at school,” Adam answered.

“Why?” Kris asked. “What’s wrong with the bus?”

“I just felt like a drive,” Adam shrugged.

“You want to see that Howie kid,” Kris sighed.

“Sebastian thinks it’s a good idea,” Adam blurted out.

“Don’t embarrass her,” Kris warned standing up.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked.

“I’m going to embarrass Jacob.”

“What?”

“I caught him and Gabe in the bathroom,” Kris explained. “I think its going to be another long no sex talk.”

“Don’t embarrass him,” Adam called out as Kris walked out of the bathroom.

“Don’t embarrass Elle,” Kris called back.

…………………………………………………………………

“Well that was the most embarrassing thirty minutes I’ve ever had,” Jacob sighed as he threw himself down onto his bed.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Gabe shrugged smiling.

“My Dad used words like oral sex, and hand job,” Jacob pointed out. “I mean, was there a need for that?”

“I think he was trying to put you off sex,” Gabe shrugged. “Why else would he talk about his sex life with your Papa?”

“Please don’t remind me of that,” Jacob groaned into his pillow.

“He did have a point though,” Gabe remarked taking a seat by Jacob’s side on the bed.

“Really?”

“We have just got back together,” Gabe answered. “Maybe rushing into a sexual relationship would be a bit too much for us. Maybe dating is the answer.”

“So you want to go back to dating?” Jacob asked cautiously.

“I would like to take you out on a date,” Gabe answered shyly.

“Yeah?”

“I would,” Gabe nodded.

“Okay,” Jacob nodded before pulling his foot back and kicking Gabe off of the side of the bed.

“Ow.. what the hell was that for?” Gabe winced rubbing his side where he fell.

“I don’t share a bed with a guy I’m just dating,” Jacob explained. “Now where are you taking me on my date?”

“I forgot how pushy you really are,” Gabe complained standing up.

………………………………………

“Please just let me go,” Elle groaned resting her forehead against the back of Adam’s seat.

“Not until you point him out to me,” Adam shrugged. “You better hurry. School starts in five minutes.”

“What exactly are you going to do to him?” Elle quizzed resting her chin on Adam’s shoulder. “It’s not like you can beat him up.”

“Who can’t?” Adam scoffed.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Elle gasped.

“Relax,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “You know Papa wouldn’t look good in prison clothes.”

“He’s going to embarrass me,” Elle whispered causing Sebastian to nod his head.

“Probably.”

“I am not,” Adam sighed. “I’m your Papa. I’m not embarrassing.”

“Is that him?” Sebastian asked pointing towards the school gate.

“No.”

“You sure?” Sebastian asked looking over his shoulder at Elle. “You did say he had a Mohawk.”

“A Mohawk?” Adam complained. “That’s not good.”

“It’s not him.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian repeated.

“Okay its him,” Elle sighed, “but you can’t go talk to him.”

“I just want to look,” Adam said as he watched Howie talk to his friends. “He doesn’t look all that special. And what the hell is up with his hair.”

“I think it’s cool,” Elle pouted.

Sebastian frowned before turning around in his seat to look at his little sister. “Do you like him too?”

“What?”

“You like Howie,” Sebastian accused.

“Maybe,” Elle mumbled.

“What about Leo?” Adam quizzed turning to look at his daughter. “I thought you liked him.”

“I do.”

“So you like both of them?” Sebastian frowned.

“That’s what I said,” Elle said annoyed. “The bells about to ring.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “You can go. Is Uncle Brad still picking you up?”

“Yes,” Elle answered reaching forward to kiss Adam’s cheek. “Bye Papa.”

“Bye baby.”

“So what’s the plan?” Sebastian asked as soon as Elle closed the door.

“You are going to watch him,” Adam said. “Maybe have a conversation with him.”

“Maybe warn him to stop looking at my little sister’s butt,” Sebastian suggested.

“Maybe do that when your little sister isn’t giving you dirty looks,” Adam said pointing at the school gate where Elle stood with her friends.”

“She’s a scary little thing when she tries, isn’t she?”

“You better go,” Adam said. “The bells about to ring.”

“He’s almost fourteen, and I’m fifteen,” Sebastian remarked. “I could beat him up and not get in too much trouble for it.”

“No beating anyone up,” Adam warned. “Now off you go.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he pushed open the car door. “I’m going.”

“Have fun.”

Sebastian waited until Adam drove off before making his way towards Howie.

“Sebastian?” Sebastian turned at the sound of his name being called out. “It’s Megan. From the clothing store.”

“I remember,” Sebastian smiled.

“I take it you found out who Howie is,” Megan remarked pointing to where Howie stood with his friends.

“How did you know…”

“He’s my little brother,” Megan interrupted. “I guessed that’s who you were talking about yesterday.

“He’s your little brother?” Sebastian asked looking over his shoulder.

“I didn’t even know he liked girls,” Megan laughed. “Thank god he has taste though.”

Sebastian frowned as he looked over at Elle. “My sister really shouldn’t be into boys right now. I mean she’s only twelve, and she’s not a normal twelve. She’s very… blonde,” Sebastian sighed looking back at Megan.

“If it makes you feel any better, my brother isn’t very mature either,” Megan shrugged. “He still wears his Batman t-shirt to bed.”

“He’s a boy,” Sebastian sighed. “I know what he’s thinking when he looks at my sister.”

“And what’s that?” Megan asked smiling at Sebastian.

“I…”

“You’ve got history now,” Megan remarked causing Sebastian to nod his head. “Then you can walk me to class.”

“Okay,” Sebastian nodded nervously before following Megan through the gates.

………………………………………………..

“What are you looking so happy about?” Kris asked as he walked into the living room to find Adam sitting on the sofa.

“Just got a call.”

“Who from?” Kris asked cautiously.

“Sophia.”

“Oh, what did she want?”

“Well she was explain to us that since she is graduating in a few weeks, and we’ll be going to New York for that. She wants us to do her a favor.”

“That sounds scary,” Kris remarked sitting down. “What’s this favor?”

“Well she’s starting her new job in August,” Adam explained. “But the company want her to get some experience before hand.”

“Isn’t that why we’re been paying for her schooling?” Kris asked confused. “What kind of experience do they want her to have?”

“Well, since she’ll be working in one of the most famous art galleries in the world, her boss thought she should take a tour to his other galleries.”

“And where are these galleries?” Kris asked.

“One’s in London, and the other is in Paris,” Adam smiled.

“So you’re telling me that our daughter needs money to go to London and Paris for the summer?” Kris asked.

“That’s one of the favors she asked for,” Adam nodded.

“She wanted more than one?”

“Uh huh.”

“Look, Adam can you spit it out?” Kris sighed. “None of us are getting any younger.”

“Speak for yourself,” Adam scoffed.

“Adam,” Kris warned.

“Okay, okay,” Adam smiled. “Sophia called us to ask if we could take care of Tristan for the summer.”

“The whole summer?” Kris asked unsure.

“Yes… why, what’s wrong?”

“You and me with a six-year-old all summer long?”

“This is a good thing,” Adam smiled.

“But where is Tye going to be all summer?”

“He’s going too,” Adam answered. “Come on baby, this is a good thing. We haven’t seen Tristan in two months.”

“I know,” Kris smiled. “I’m sure it will be great. We can take him to the beach house.”

“You sure you’re okay with it?” Adam asked reaching out to take Kris’s hand. “You really look unsure.”

“I guess I just had some plans for the summer,” Kris shrugged.

“What kind of plans?”

“I thought you and I could maybe go away for a week.”

“We can do that,” Adam said. “I told you we can go to the beach house.”

“I was talking about going alone,” Kris remarked. “I thought maybe Brad could watch the kids.”

“You were planning a romantic get away with me?” Adam smiled warmly.

“It doesn’t matter now,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure the beach house will be fun too.”

“I guess,” Adam sighed leaning back on the sofa.

“What?” Kris asked. “What’s with the pouting?”

“Now I want a romantic getaway,” Adam frowned causing Kris to laugh.

“Maybe we can still have it,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure Brad and Cass would love to have Tristan for a week too.”

“So where we’re you planning on taking me?” Adam smiled as Kris stood up. “Tell me.”

“It’s a secret.”

“Kris,” Adam pouted. “Tell me.”

“Secret,” Kris called out as he walked out of the living room.

…………………………………..

“What are you smiling about?” Jacob asked as Sebastian walking into his room.

“I’m in a good mood,” Sebastian answered throwing himself down on top of Jacob’s bed,

“But why?” Jacob asked. “Haven’t you been at school all day.”

“Uh huh,” Sebastian nodded.

“Are you high?”

“Of course not,” Sebastian snapped. “And don’t even joke about that. I’ve already had the pot is bad talk from Papa.”

“I know why you’re happy,” Jacob smirked causing Sebastian to roll his eyes. “You’ve met a girl.”

“I meet lots of girls,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You’ve met a special girl,” Jacob smiled before frowning. “Please don’t let it be Mia again. Please… I couldn’t cope with that again.”

“It’s not Mia.”

“Thank god,” Jacob breathed out. “That was one scary bitch. So who is this one?”

“Her name is Megan,” Sebastian smiled settling on Jacob’s bed. “She’s in a few of my classes.”

“And how did you meet her?” Jacob asked.

“She works at a store in the mall,” Sebastian answered. “I met her there when I took Elle shopping.”

“Aw that’s … you took Elle shopping?”

“Yesterday,” Sebastian answered.

“Who gave you the right to take Elle shopping?”

“I’m her brother,” Sebastian said frowning.

“You know clothes are my department,” Jacob said annoyed. “Please tell me you didn’t buy her anything.”

“I bought her a top,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Let me see it,” Jacob said leaping up from the bed. “Please tell me she hasn’t had it on yet.”

“I had to buy her it,” Sebastian sighed.

“Had to?”

“Some little punk was looking at her butt,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“I… you… what?” Jacob asked sitting back down. “What are you talking about?”

“She came and told me some little punk called Howie told her she had a nice butt,” Sebastian explained. “I had to find a way to cover it up. You would have done the exact same thing.”

“Elle came to you with boy troubles?” Jacob frowned.

“Trust me,” Sebastian sighed. “I tried my best to stop her talking, but the kid can’t take a hint.”

“She came to you?” Jacob frowned. “She didn’t come to me?”

“I thought you were the clothes department.”

“What do you know about boys?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“I am one,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Why isn’t she coming to me?” Jacob asked. “I know about boys. I know what it’s like to date one. You don’t know anything about that. I know Mia was a bit rough, but she was still a woman.”

“What are you getting so pissed about?” Sebastian asked confused.

“I’m the brother that deals with clothes and boys,” Jacob answered. “You’re taking away my job.”

“You were busy,” Sebastian shrugged. “We hardly see you these days.”

“But… I was supposed to tell her about boys,” Jacob pouted. “I was supposed to take her clothes shopping.”

“You can have the job any time you want it,” Sebastian shrugged. “To tell you the truth, I’m a nervous wreck because of it. The girl doesn’t have a filter. She just asks question after question. I almost threw myself from a moving cab on the way to the mall.”

“That’s a little dramatic,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Says the man who’s almost crying because he didn’t get to take his kid sister to the mall.”

“Well that’s going to change right now,” Jacob announced standing up. “I am going to give our sister a makeover.”

“Cool,” Sebastian shrugged turning back to the TV. “Can you make her look ugly?”

…………………………………….

“I look like a starving model,” Elle remarked dryly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“You look beautiful,” Jacob said as he fussed with her hair.

“I was very happy wearing my own clothes,” Elle frowned. “Now I look French.”

“Don’t be so silly,” Jacob laughed. “Howie’s going to love this.”

“How do you know about Howie?” Elle frowned. “Has Papa been talking?”

“Papa knew?” Jacob frowned. “Am I the only one that didn’t know?”

“I think Gabe didn’t,” Elle answered.

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Jacob frowned. “Why go to Sebastian with your boy trouble.”

“You’re never around,” Elle answered. “Plus Sebastian as some really good tips. He told me to be a car.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Jacob frowned. “From now on you come to me. Now tell me all about Howie. First tell me if that’s his real name.”

“It is.”

“Damn,” Jacob sighed. “I guess I’ll just have to live with that. Okay what’s he like?”

“I don’t think you have to worry about Howie anymore,” Elle sighed.

“Why?” Jacob asked. “Did something happen today?”

“I overheard him tell Laura that she had a nice butt too,” Elle said sadly. “Leo says he tells all the girls that.”

“Oh that is not going to happen,” Jacob said shaking his head. “There is no way some little bitch called Laura is going to upstage you. Tomorrow we are going to get up extra early, and you are going to school looking amazing.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Jacob smiled patting Elle’s head. “Just make sure you’re up at four.”

“In the morning?” Elle asked surprised. “Like four am?”

“Be rested,” Jacob said walking towards the door.

“Like four in the morning?” Elle called out as Jacob walking out of the bedroom.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	93. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 93

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

“I don’t think Papa and Dad are going to go for this,” Elle remarked. “They don’t usually let me wear makeup.”

“It’s just a little,” Jacob shrugged.

“I’m really tired,” Elle complained. “We’ve been up for hours.”

“It’s the price of beauty,” Jacob shrugged. “Now have you practice your flirting?”

“I’m not doing it,” Elle frowned. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Do you want Howie to notice you?” Jacob asked. “You’re competing with a lot of girls, you know.”

“Howie has already noticed me,” Elle pointed out. “He’s already commented on my butt.”

“Which is why you’re wearing those jeans,” Jacob pointed out. “They’ll just enhance your butt.”

"Do I really want a big butt?" Elle asked just as Gabe walked through the bedroom door.

"What was that?" Gabe asked with a nervous laugh.

"We're just discussing if I want a big butt or not," Elle answered.

"Yeah, I thought that's what I heard," Gabe nodded. "What's going on here?"

"Jacob's helping me get dressed for school today so that I can impress Howie."

"And Howie is?"

"A cute boy in her class who likes her," Jacob smiled.

"He's actually a year above me," Elle smiled.

"An older boy?" Jacob smiled. "Yummy."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Gabe whispered loudly. "Your parents will kill you."

"They can't keep her a little girl forever," Jacob said rolling his eyes. "I've been waiting for this day for years. I finally get a little sister to have fun with."

"I'm not taking anything to do with this," Gabe said holding up his hands. "I just thought I would come and tell you I'm heading out to work."

"Oh your first day," Jacob smiled standing up. "You sure you don't want me to help you get dressed?"

"Is that a sex joke?" Elle quizzed causing Jacob to give her a funny look.

"No," Gabe sighed. "And don't use that word again. It makes me want to cry."

"Well good luck," Jacob smiled as he took a step towards Gabe. "Send me a text when you can."

"I will," Gabe smiled shyly as Jacob took another step forward. "What are you doing today?"

"I've got a few designs I need to finish for class," Jacob answered. "But I will be ready for our date tonight."

"Cool," Gabe smiled. "That's very cool."

"Oh just kiss already," Elle groaned. "If that's the flirting you want me to do with Howie then I'm going to be single forever."

"You told her to flirt?" Gabe frowned causing Jacob to leap forward and kiss him.

"And I will not be kissing him," Elle announced as she walked past Jacob and Gabe.

 

.....................................

 

"What the he'll?" Sebastian asked as Elle walked into the kitchen.

"Language,” Adam sighed looking up from his paper. "You really shouldn't... What the hell are you wearing?"

"A Jacob Allen original," Elle smiled. "Do you like it? Look how good my butt looks."

"Get up those stairs and change," Adam ordered. "And I can't believe I'm saying at to my twelve year old."

"But I look good," Elle pouted.

"That top is so tight I can see what you had for dinner last night," Adam remarked "Now change."

"But..."

"What's with all the yelling?" Kris asked walking into the kitchen with the mail in his hand.

"Look at your daughter," Sebastian answered before Adam could open his mouth. "Look."

Kris looked down to find Elle beside him. "No way, he said shaking his head. "Not a chance in hell you're going to school like that, are you wearing lipstick?"

"Just a little," Elle pouted.

"Change," Kris ordered. "And get that off of your face."

"I just wanted to impress Howie," Elle remarked causing Kris to let out a groan.

"That's it," Kris said moving to sit beside Adam. "We have a new house rule, no dating for you until you are sixteen."

"But..."

"And that means play dates too," Kris interrupted. "There will be no hanging out with boys who aren't your brothers. I don't want boys coming to this house, and I don’t want to hear about boys in school. Do you understand?"

"You are being a little crazy," Elle pointed out.

"You heard your Dad," Adam said. "Now go and change. I want to see one of those cute little outfits your Mama sent you."

"But they have pictures of horses on them," Elle pouted. "You said they were ninety-year-old woman clothes."

"And that's how you're going to dress from now on," Adam said.

"I'm going to look stupid."

"If you don't get up those stairs and change, I'll make you wear the hat she sent."

"I'm going," Elle said quickly being running out of the kitchen.

"Well that was a little mean," Sebastian frowned.

"You just make sure that Howie little punk stays away from her," Kris ordered.

"That might be easier than you think," Sebastian remarked.

"Why?" Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

"I might be taking his sister out to the movies at the weekend," Sebastian answered with a shrug.

"Now you're dating?" Adam frowned. "Why do my kids suddenly want to grow up?"

"I'm going to be sixteen in December," Sebastian remarked.

"But what about the air force?" Kris asked with a confused look on his face.

"I think you're allowed to date girls when you're in the air force," Sebastian shrugged.

"I mean shouldn't you be focusing on that if you want to get into it in January?" Kris remarked.

"I can do both," Sebastian answered.

"If I had the power I would go back ten years," Adam said with a frown.

"Where would you go?" Sebastian asked.

"More importantly, why?" Kris asked confused.

"I'd go back to a time where my kids didn't feel the need to abandon me," Adam said seriously causing Sebastian to choke back a laugh.

"You're so dramatic," Sebastian laughed.

"A five year old Sebastian wouldn't have laughed at his Papa," Adam remarked causing Sebastian to roll his eyes. "A five year old Sebastian was sweet and kind and only wanted to help his siblings and be good to his Papa."

"Making sure Elle doesn't become another Sophia is helping," Sebastian pointed out. "You know I probably wish I could go back ten years too. It was probably easier to keep Elle in line."

"I really don't think it was," Adam remarked.

 

End of Flash Forward 2033

 

Flashback

 

Adam tucked the covers under Sebastian's chin as the little boy curled up on his side in bed. “So you've had your story...”

“And my goodnight kiss,” Sebastian interrupted puckering his lips together.

“And your goodnight kiss,” Adam laughed as he leaned down to kiss his youngest son again. “So do you need anything else?” Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. “Just remember it's bedtime,” Adam warned.

“Maybe a little brother.”

“A little...” Adam paused to look over his shoulder at Jacob's bed, “but you have a brother.”

“I have a big brother,” Sebastian answered. “I want a little brother. A little brother that will play in the mud with me, and not try to paint my nails.”

Adam nodded his head understandingly. “I used to do that with your Uncle Neil.”

“He told me,” Sebastian smiled. “He said you would lock him in a room until he screamed.”

“I never did that,” Adam said as he avoided looking at his youngest son.

“He said you would say that,” Sebastian remarked with a smirk.

“Well he's a big fat liar.” Adam fixed the covers over Sebastian as the little boy giggled. “Do you know he once cried because he was scared of Bowie?”

“Jacob's bunny rabbit?” Sebastian asked confused.

“The singer,” Adam answered. “He was actually afraid of music. Now is that a man you can trust with the truth?”

“I'll have to think about it,” Sebastian frowned.

“You do that.” Adam pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek before moving to stand. “Night buddy.”

“We're not finished yet,” Sebastian said grabbing ahold of Adam's hand. “I still want to talk about my new little brother.”

Adam sighed heavily as he climbed back onto the bed beside his little boy. “But I like you being my baby boy.”

“Jacob's your baby boy,” Sebastian pointed out. “I'm your buddy.”

“You are,” Adam smiled warmly, “but you're also my baby boy.”

“But wouldn't you like another one?” Sebastian asked rolling onto his side. “We could call it Bowie.”

“Nice,” Adam faked a smiled, “but no. I'm happy with my two boys.”

“But I would really love another brother,” Sebastian insisted.

“What about Elle?” Adam quizzed. “You're Elle's big brother.”

“But she's boring,” Sebastian sighed. “She doesn't even do anything.”

“She's sick right now,” Adam explained. “When she's better she'll be a lot of fun to be around.”

“I don't think so.”

“Of course she will,” Adam said. “Just you wait until she learns to walk and talk...”

“Like that's ever going to happen,” Sebastian grumbled.

“It will happen,” Adam promised as he ran his hand through Sebastian's hair.

“I just wish I could do so fun things with her,” Sebastian pouted.

“Well maybe you can,” Adam remarked causing Sebastian to give him a look. “You could teach her things. Isn't that what a cool big brother would do?”

“What would I teach her?”

“Maybe you could help me teach her to crawl, and maybe you could teach her the new words you learn in school.” Sebastian lay back against his pillow as he thought about it. “And when she learns something you can tell everyone that you taught her how to do it,” Adam suggested causing Sebastian's face to light up.

“I could teach her how to sing the ABC song.”

“That's an idea,” Adam smiled. “Now let's get some sleep,” he added as he bent down to kiss Sebastian's cheek again.

“We need to be up very early tomorrow,” Sebastian remarked. “I want to teach Elle how to eat her cereal without getting it all over her face.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled. “Night buddy.”

“And I really need talk to her about that dribbling she does.”

“Okay.”

“Oh and we really need to ask her not to cry at night.”

 

............................

 

 

Adam stood from the kitchen table as he heard the soft giggling of his children coming from the living room. “What are you...” Adam paused at the living room door at the sight of his children.

“Hi Papa,” Sebastian smiled brightly.

“Kris,” Adam hissed in a loud whisper. “Kris, come quick.”

Kris made his way out of the den grumbling to himself. “The game's on.”

“Look,” Adam said gripping onto his husband's arm.

Kris looked around the living room door to find his three oldest children on the floor in a circle with Elle in the middle of them. “She's...”

“Standing up,” Adam interrupted.

“How is she doing that?” Kris asked gripping onto Adam's t-shirt.

“Sophia said if we got into a circle Elle might feel safe enough to stand up.” Sebastian said. “It worked.”

Adam stood opened mouthed as he watched his baby gripping onto his oldest daughter's hands. “She's actually standing.”

“You three are like the smartest kids I know,” Kris remarked as he walked into the living room slowly.

Adam followed getting down onto his knees to sit behind Sebastian. “I think I'm going to cry.”

Sophia gave her papa a look. “Relax, she's only standing.”

“Yeah it's not like she's tap danced cross the room or anything,” Jacob added.

“I think your papa is just so proud of you guys,” Kris explained as he patted Adam's shoulder.

“I really am,” Adam said quietly as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Sophia and Jacob shared a look. “Why is he crying?” Jacob asked his big sister.

“He's Papa,” Sophia shrugged. “You shouldn't ask why. He's just Papa.”

 

End of Flashback

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

"I'm trying to help you here," Sebastian whispered as he followed Elle down the school hallway.

"You're not even supposed to be in this part of the school," Elle whispered back. "Now please go. I don't want you to embarrass me."

"How am I going to embarrass you?" Sebastian laughed. "I'm probably the coolest thing your class as seen in years.

"You know, sometimes you’re a lot like Jacob," Elle remarked as she stopped in front of her locker."

"There’s Howie," Sebastian said looking over Elle's shoulder.

"Don't embarrass me," Elle warned again. "His sister will never date you if you're mean to him."

"Howie?" Sebastian smiled ignoring Elle's rant.

"Do I know you?" Howie asked giving Elle a cautious look.

"I'm Elle's big brother," Sebastian smiled holding out his hand for Howie to shake.

"So you're Sebastian?" Howie asked ignoring Sebastian’s outstretched hand. "I've been wondering when you were going to show your face."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked confused.

"What you think you're just going to hit on my sister and not think I'm going to get involved?" Howie asked.

"Okay why don't you go now, Seb?" Elle asked trying to push on Sebastian’s chest to make him leave.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian laughed. "Are you serious now?"

"Look, I don't care how big your muscles are, or how many fights you have won," Howie remarked. "You leave my sister alone."

"Oh my god you are serious," Sebastian said trying not to laugh.

"I took kick boxing for three months," Howie remarked. "Don't make me pull those moves on you."

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked looking at Elle. "All he boys in this school to pick, and you’ve got for this guy?"

"Please leave," Elle pleaded.

Sebastian turned back to Howie to find him giving him a dirty look. "Okay kid you've got to calm down a little."

"I've got three other brothers at home that would be more than happy to help me kick your ass," Howie warned.

"Now hold on..."Sebastian was cut off by feeling a pair of hands pushing him against the locker. "Elle?"

"Don't you dare threaten my brother," Elle snapped as she stood in front of Howie. "I've got two bothers at home, and I don't need any of them for me to kick your ass."

"Elle," Sebastian warned.

"But..."Howie looked confused.

"I don't want to hear it," Elle snapped. "And you can forget about sitting with me at lunch."

"But you said..."

"I'm not taking to you anymore," Elle said turning her back on Howie.

"I think that means you can leave," Sebastian smirked as he watched Howie walk away.

"Stupid idiot," Elle grumbled.

"You know I could have handled that," Sebastian remarked. "I didn't need you pushing me into a locker."

"I thought he was going to hit you," Elle mumbled.

"I really don't have anything to worry about with you, do I?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face. "You're pretty tough for a twelve year old."

"I've been saying that for years," Elle shrugged.

"I guess me taking Megan to the movies at the weekend is off," Sebastian sighed.

"It's probably for the best," Elle shrugged. "You heard what Howie said. There's other brothers at home. Do you really want to have me fight all of them for you too?"

"Okay first,” Sebastian sighed. "You didn't fight Howie for me. You jumped into a situation that I was handling perfectly on my own."

"Sure you were," Elle laughed as she closed her locker.

"Just go to class," Sebastian sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to yours first?" Elle said with a smirk on her face. "These hallways can be pretty dangerous at times."

"Goodbye Elle," Sebastian answered dryly before walking away.

 

........................

 

"Will someone get the door?" Jacob yelled down the stairs. "I'm trying to get dressed here."

"I'm going, I'm going," Adam sighed as he opened the front door. "What are you doing?" Adam asked confused as he looked at Gabe standing on the other side.

"I'm here to pick Jacob up for our date," Gabe answered. "Is he ready?"

"Weren't you in the kitchen about two minutes ago?" Adam asked confused. "And why are you ringing the bell? You have your own key."

"This is mine and Jacob’s first date since we got back together," Gabe explained in a whisper. "I want to do it right."

"Did he put you up to this?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of," Gabe shrugged.

"Well come in," Adam sighed. "Tell me all about yourself."

"What?"

"If this is your first date that means you and I haven't met yet," Adam explained. "So what are your intentions with my son?"

"Adam," Gabe laughed nervously. "I think we've had this conversation."

"But we've never met," Adam smirked leading Gabe into the kitchen.

 

..........................

 

"You know when two boys love each other," Adam began.

"Please god no," Gabe groaned covering his ears with his hand. "I'm begging you not this talk again."

"You're no fun," Adam laughed as he stood up from the table. "So where a you two going?"

"I thought I would take him out to see a movie," Gabe answered. "There's some weird chick flick he's been raving about."

"That doesn't sound like your idea of fun," Adam remarked.

"I'll be with Jacob," Gabe shrugged. "That’s enough fun for me."

"Where to after the movies?"

"I figured we would just come home," Gabe answered. "I'm still trying to get used to being back in LA. It’s a whole other world from Conway."

"Just don't push yourself," Adam warned. "You're only out of rehab a week. You're still trying to deal with that."

"That's why a nice quiet trip to the movies is about all I can handle."

"Plus we have to stop at the mall and pick up a new tub of that face cream I like," Jacob announced walking into the kitchen.

"You're ready," Sebastian smiled standing up.

"Since you came back I've went through my emergency tub," Jacob continued. "You know, I've came to the realization that my skin is far too sensitive to be kissing boys with facial hair."

"And that’s too much information for me," Adam sighed.

"You look amazing," Gabe smiled. "Really amazing."

"Where a you two going?" Kris asked walking into the kitchen.

"To get face cream at the mall because kissing Gabe isn’t helping Jacob’s sensitive skin. Adam answered ad Kris sat down beside him.

"Now that's too much information," Kris groaned.

 

End of flash forward 2033


	94. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 94

 

Flash Forward 2033

 

"So that was our first date," Jacob remarked as he climbed out of the car.

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen," Gabe sighed climbing out of the driver's side. "I mean what was it even about?"

"So what happens now?" Jacob asked stopping at the front door.

"I think we go inside," Gabe answered. "Do you think they've left us some cake?"

"This is our first date," Jacob pointed out. "What happens at the end of a first date?"

"Oh," Jacob smiled taking a step forward. "I know what happens at the end of a first date."

"Yeah?" Jacob smirked. "What happens?"

"Well, if the date goes well, and both men are happy, they get to share a goodnight kiss," Gabe answered.

"So are you a happy man?" Jacob quizzed.

"I'm a very happy man," Gabe nodded. "You?"

"I seem to be quite happy too," Jacob answered.

"So can I?" Gabe asked nodding towards Jacob' lips.

"And you're a gentleman," Jacob mused.

"Is that a yes?" Gabe asked confused.

"Just kiss me," Jacob laughed as he grabbed a fist full of Gabe's shirt to pull him in.

 

...................................

 

"Yes, there's cake," Gabe smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Dad and Papa?" Jacob asked taking a seat next to Elle at the dinner table.

"They went to bed," Elle answered. "They said something about a headache. Isn't it weird that they both have a headache at the same time?"

"That's... Yeah that's weird," Gabe smirked. "Where's Seb?"

"In the living room watching some game," Elle shrugged. "I was waiting for you guys to come home."

"He's watching a game?" Gabe asked sending Jacob a look.

"Go already," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"But it's our first date," Gabe said cautiously.

"Go," Jacob laughed pushing Gabe gently away from the table. "I want to talk to Elle anyway."

"I love you," Gabe smiled leaning down to kiss Jacob's cheek.

"What about me?" Elle pouted.

"I love you too," Gabe smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek too. "And I also love football, so I'm going to go now."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he watched Gabe disappear out of the kitchen door. "So," he said looking towards Elle. "How was your day? Did you talk to Howie?"

"Sadly yes," Elle sighed.

"Why sadly?" Jacob frowned. "What happened?"

"Sebastian sort of turned up at my locker this morning," Elle explained. "Then Howie sort of turned up too."

"What did Sebastian do?" Jacob sighed. "Please tell me he didn't do the whole protective big brother routine."

"Actually Howie sort of did that," Elle answered.

"What?"

"Turns out Sebastian might have made a date with Howie's older sister Megan," Elle explained. "Howie didn't like that, so he threatened Sebastian."

"Some little punk threatened Sebastian?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"Don't worry, I fixed it," Elle said causing Jacob to look at her with a confused look. "I stood up for Sebastian."

"I bet Howie didn't like that," Jacob smirked.

"Sebastian didn't like it much either," Elle remarked. "Plus now he thinks that Megan won't like him anymore."

"What about you and Howie?"

"I don't think he's as nice as I thought he would be," Elle answered. "He's nice to look at, but when you start a conversation with him it all goes wrong,"

"So you're going back to impressing Leo again?" Jacob asked causing Elle to shake her head.

"Papa said I can't date boys until I'm sixteen," Elle said. "I don't think there's a point of talking to boys until then."

"That's probably a smart move," Jacob smiled. "Now you have about three good years to work on your flirting skills."

"My Dad said I'm not allowed to flirt."

"I wasn't either," Jacob shrugged. "The trick is to not do it in front of them.

 

.............................................

 

"I think that's Jacob and Gabe back," Kris said as he threw himself down on bed beside Adam.

"Before midnight," Adam remarked. "That's impressive. I don't think Jacobs arrived home this early in months."

"Is it bad that I'm concerned?" Kris asked

"Concerned that your son is home at a reasonable hour?" Adam asked confused.

"Concerned that he's putting his life on hold," Kris answered. "I don't want him forgetting his friends because of Gabe. And I don't want Jacob being Gabe's only friend."

"Maybe we should suggest Gabe get in touch with his friends at the gym," Adam suggested. "Maybe get Sebastian to take him."

"What are you and I going to do when these kids leave home?" Kris asked with a frown.

"Have a party?"

"Yeah right," Kris scoffed. "After I stop you from begging them not to leave."

"Of course after that," Adam smiled. "What's in your head baby?"

"Every time you and I decide we are going to be Adam and Kris again, one of the kids come along and put a stop to it. Jacob's got relationship problems, Sebastian is picking dangerous careers to make us both die of strokes, and Elle... Well Elle is in a league of her own. That girl is going to be famous and crazy before she's twenty."

"Maybe she'll grow out of it," Adam shrugged.

"This one is worrying me," Kris sighed running a hand through his hair. "She's too naive for her own good. Plus boys are now coming into the picture. How many more Howie's do you think there are?"

"She is going to be a stunning woman one day," Adam sighed. "I think there are going to be a lot of Howie's."

"That's what I was afraid of," Kris sighed heavily.

"I think we are worrying for nothing," Adam remarked. "She knows that there will be no dating until she is sixteen. We never had that with Sophia."

"We can't have another Sophia on our hands," Kris sighed.

"But I don't know how many more talks we can have with her," Adam remarked running a hand through his hair. "We've had the where babies come from talk, and that led to the sex talk. She knows no boys until she's sixteen. I really think if we go on with her, she's going to rebel just to piss us off."

"She just worries me," Kris sighed.

"We have to trust that we've had every talk there is to have," Adam said. "Plus we have Sebastian on our side. I'm pretty sure he's all for keeping the boys away."

"I hope so," Kris sighed. "I love Tristan with everything, but I don't want a cousin for him."

"Okay, I really think you are leaping ahead just a little too far," Adam remarked. "She's still just a little girl."

"For how long?"

"As longer as we can make it possible," Adam answered as he reached over to kiss the side of Kris's head. "You said it yourself, Elle's still very young maturity wise. I really don't see her being like Sophia. I really think that she's just doing the boy and makeup thing just to keep up with her friends. She'll soon get bored of it, and go back to her singing."

"I hope you're right," Kris sighed leaning in to Adam's side.

"She's probably already forgotten all about Howie," Adam whispered kissing the side on Kris's head.

 

..........................

 

"Elle?"

Elle turned away from her locker to find Howie standing clutching his bag close to him. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to say sorry... I mean sorry for yesterday," Howie stuttered out. "I shouldn’t have talked to your brother like that. I mean... Well I was wrong and I wanted to tell you how bad I feel about it."

"You're lucky my brother was in a good mood yesterday," Elle remarked. "You do know he's like the best fighter in LA. He's been boxing for years."

"Yeah, Meg Informed me of that last night," Howie said shyly. "She said I'm lucky you were there, or you brother might have kicked my ass."

"You're lucky he's not violent," Elle shrugged. "So Megan's not angry with Sebastian?"

"Her anger was more directed at me," Howie sighed, "She told me I have to stay away from you before I blow her chances with your brother."

"And you didn't listen?" Elle asked dryly.

"I really wanted you to know how sorry I was," Howie answered. "I thought we were really becoming good friends."

"This is our first real conversation," Elle pointed out.

"But I feel like I know you," Howie said shyly.

"Well that's over with now," Elle remarked. "My parents have made it clear that I have to stay away from boys. They don’t want me being a fifteen year old mother,"

"What?"

"My older sister was pretty wild as a teen," Elle shrugged, "I'm being punished for it."

"So they won't let us be friends?" Howie frowned.

"I don't think so."

"What happens if we don't tell anyone?" Howie asked. "I mean, Meg has already told me to stay away from you. So what if we don't tell them? I could give you my email address. We could chat online."

"You want us to sneak around?" Elle asked.

"Sure," Howie shrugged. "I mean you have a computer in your room, right?"

"I have my laptop for school."

"That's perfect," Howie shrugged. "So do you want my email address?"

"You seriously want me to sneak around behind my parents back?"

"It'll be fun," Howie smiled.

Elle watched as Howie began writing down his email address for her. "I really don't think I’m going to take this."

"What... Why?" Howie frowned.

"My Dad and Papa trust me," Elle answered. "I'm not going to sneak around behind their back."

"You can't be serious," Howie laughed.

"I'm very serious," Elle answered. "I'm a Ferrari," She added. "You have to work for me to notice you."

"What are you talking about?" Howie asked confused.

"I won't be dating until I'm sixteen," Elle explained turning back to her locker.

"You are serious," Howie frowned as Elle turned back to look at him.

"I'll see you," Elle said before walking away.

 

..................................

 

"I'm home," Elle called out as she pushed open the front door.

"We're in the studio," Kris called back.

"Are we allowed a pet?" Elle asked as she walked through the studio door.

"No," Kris and Adam said at the same time.

"Worth a shot," Elle shrugged. "What are you two doing?"

"Writing a song," Kris answered.

"You guys are going to make another album?" Elle asked with excitement in her voice.

"We're just writing a few songs," Adam shrugged. "Nothing too exciting."

"If you guys do make an album can I sing on it?" Elle asked with a wide smile. "Even if it's back up."

"I thought Elle Allen didn't do anything but lead," Adam smirked.

"I'm sure a special mention in the album sleeve would make up for doing back up," Elle smiled.

"Well there is no album," Kris said. "So how was school?"

"Okay I guess," Elle sighed.

"No more visits from your brother?" Kris asked as he ran his fingers over the piano keys.

"He left me alone," Elle answered taking a seat on the piano bench next to Kris. "Can I play something?"

"Of course," Kris smiled.

Elle ran her fingers over the keys before beginning to play Adam's song Aftermath. "This one is my favorite."

"I didn't know you could play this," Adam smiled.

"I know most of your songs," Elle shrugged as she continued to play. "So Howie came and talked to me today."

"Oh yeah?" Adam asked. "What did he want?"

"He told me that his sister Megan warned him to stay away from me," Elle answered.

"I guess his family have some rules too," Kris remarked.

"He wanted to give me his email address so that we could talk secretly," Elle said as she stopped playing to look at Kris and Adam.

"He did?" Adam asked cautiously. "And what did you say?"

"I told no," Elle answered. "I told him you guys trusted me, and I didn't want to break that trust. And I might have added that he should see me when I’m sixteen."

"I see," Adam nodded giving Kris a look. "Well that was very mature of you."

"Think I made the right chose?" Elle asked,

"I would say so," Kris smiled. "But why are you telling us? You could have kept it a secret and we would never have known."

"You guys trust me," Elle shrugged before standing up from the piano. "And I think that's very important. Plus he's not that cute after all. Maybe I'm still not ready to think boys are cute."

"Well you are only twelve," Kris shrugged.

"That's why I think the no dating rule is really smart," Elle smiled. "I bet I love every boy then."

"Well that's really not what we wanted," Adam frowned.

"I'm going to go get a snack now," Elle smiled wide before walking out of the studio.

"She was joking about liking every boy at sixteen, right?" Adam asked with a nervous laugh.

"I really can't tell with that one," Kris answered as he looked at e studio door in confusion.

 

.................................

 

"Why can't you use that thing?" Gabe complained ad he stood in Jacob’s room wearing a pair of lady's pants.

"Because my mannequin can't move," Jacob answered. "I just want to see if the material moves well."

"They're really uncomfortable," Gabe complained grabbing the crotch area.

"Don't stretch them," Jacob sighed.

"My thighs are too big for them," Gabe complained.

"Your thighs aren't all that anymore," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"What's ha supposed to mean?" Gabe frowned.

"Well..."Jacob turned away from his boyfriend to grab another piece of material. "When was the last time you set foot inside a gym?"

"I..." Gabe frowned looking down at his thighs. "Are you calling me fat?"

"I'm just saying they aren't as firm as they used to be," Jacob shrugged. "And what is that little pouch thing poking out from above your jeans all of the time."

"it's my stomach," Gabe frowned. "We all have one."

"Yeah but yours used to be rock solid," Jacob pointed out. "Now it's sort of... Well it's not."

"Why are you being mean to me?"

"I'm not," Jacob said with a laugh as he turned to look at his boyfriend. "You know love you anyway you are. I don't care if you never set foot inside a gym. I'm just thinking that made you would like to do it. I know how much better you feel when you are working out."

"I guess I have let myself go a bit," Gabe sighed running a hand through his hair.

"A bit?" Jacob scoffed. "You ate three burgers yesterday, and then came home and ate the dinner Dad made."

"I'm a growing boy," Gabe frowned as he covered his stomach with his hands.

"You can say that again," Jacob smirked.

"That’s it," Gabe said walking towards the bed room door. I'll show you."

"You're wearing girls pants," Jacob called out with a giggle causing Gabe to race back into the bedroom and slam the door shut.

"I'll show you as soon as I'm a real man again," Gabe frowned causing Jacob to title harder.

 

.....................................

 

 

"It's for you," Elle said handing Sebastian the house phone.

"Who is it?" Sebastian asked not looking up from his video game.

"That cute blonde you like," Elle answered holding the phone to her ear.

"Give me that," Sebastian hissed grabbing the phone.

"It's the truth," Elle shrugged.

.Hello?" Sebastian asked nervously into the phone.

"So you think I’m cute?" Megan asked causing Sebastian to let out a groan. "Don't worry about it. I think you're cute too."

"What?"

"I said I think you're cute too." Megan repeated.

"Well that's... That's good," Sebastian stuttered.

"I guess it is," Megan laughed.

"I mean I didn't think you would be calling me again," Sebastian stuttered. "After what happen with your brother."

"That’s why I'm calling really," Megan sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"You’re sorry?" Sebastian frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

"He really is a sweet guy," Megan explained. "He's just a little hot headed too."

"You're apologizing for your brother?" Sebastian asked confused.

"I really don't want this to stop us from going out on Saturday," Megan said. "I was really looking forward to it."

"You still want to go out?" Sebastian asked surprised.

"If you do," Megan laughed nervously. "I mean you do, don't you?"

"I do," Sebastian answered quickly. "I really do."

"Good," Megan breathed out. "So we're still going to the movies?"

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled. "We can still go."

 

..............................

 

Adam stretched back on the grass in the back yard as he watched Gabe and Sebastian throw a ball around. "This is nice. I like when everyone is together and there's no drama."

"Hmmm, " Kris sighed as he lay with his head on Adams stomach. "Although what are Jacob and Elle doing?"

Adam turned to look at the sun loungers where Elle and Jacob said giggling loudly. "I don't care as long as they're giggling."

"You know our peace is going to end soon' “Kris remarked. "Once Sophia drops Tristan off for the summer I mean."

"I think it will be fun having a little one running around all the time," Adam smiled.

"Tiring more like," Kris sighed. "Plus all of those questions he likes to ask."

"But you're forgetting one thing," Adam smiled.

"What's that?"

"He starts driving us crazy we can just send him to Brad and Cass's house."

"Oh yeah," Kris smiled.

"See," Adam smiled running his hand over Kris's stomach. "it's a good thing their son knocked up our daughter."

"I wouldn’t go that..."

"Shh," Adam whispered Covering Kris mouth with his hand. "Let’s just think about our nice peaceful summer."

"But Tye knocking up Sophia is never...."

"Shh,"Adam whispered before covering Kris's mouth with his own.

 

End of Flash Forward 2033


	95. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 95

Flash Forward 2033 August

"This is the life," Adam smiled as he stretched out on the sand.

"Tristan, don't bury your Aunt Elle in the sand while she's sleeping," Kris yelled from Adam's side. "That boy is getting more and more like his mother."

"He's just excited to be on a beach," Adam smiled. "Tristan, what did your Grandpa tell you?"

"Sorry Buddy," Tristan yelled back.

"He is the devils child," Adam remarked dryly. "And I mean that literary."

"Sophia isn't so bad these days," Kris smirked. "She's a great Mom."

"She still has a wild streak in her," Adam remarked.

"She's not the only one," Kris sighed as he looked towards Jacob.

"You still angry with him?" Adam asked shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Look at it," Kris sighed pointing a Jacob's back. "Did it have to be so big?"

"That's what he wanted, I guess," Adam shrugged.

"You should have let me ground him when I had the chance," Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh.

"We can't ground an eighteen-year-old."

"We could try," Kris sighed as he looked back at Jacob.

End of Flash Forward 2033 August

Flashback 2033 July

"Hey sexy," Gabe smiled as he came up behind Jacob to wrap his arms around him.

"Don't touch me," Jacob yelped as he pulled away from his boyfriend.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabe asked with a confused laugh.

"This is a new shirt," Jacob explained. "I don't need you ruining it my first time wearing it."

"That’s a new shirt?" Gabe asked taking a step back to look at Jacob. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Jacob frowned. "I know my own clothes."

"You wore that shirt three weeks ago when we had lunch with Brad," Gabe pouted out causing Jacob to role his eyes.

"Now you pay attention to my clothes," Jacob grumbled.

"What's going on with you?" Gabe asked. "Why can’t I touch you?"

"I don't want you to," Jacob answered as he backed into the sofa.

"Seriously you're going to have to tell me what's going on, because I don't buy that for a second."

"Fine," Jacob sighed as he began to unbutton his shirt. "But this stays between us."

"Okay," Gabe nodded as he watched Jacob closer as he removed his shirt.

"And don't freak out," Jacob warned turning around to show Gabe his back.

"Is that..." Gabe paused to take a closer look. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Shh," Jacob hissed turning around. "Are you trying to let everyone know?"

"How did you get this?" Gabe asked as he turned Jacob back around to look at his back again.

"Phillip and Niles were getting one, and I saw this one and had to have it," Jacob shrugged. "It's not quite finished yet. The guy said it would take three more session."

"You had to have it?" Gabe asked annoyed. "Jacob it's not a pair of shoes... It's a..."

"Is that a tattoo?"

"Jacob spun around to find Kris standing at the living room door. "Hi Dad."

"Please tell me it's a joke," Kris groaned as he walked closer. "Tell me it's one of those press on ones. Please tell me it's a fashion statement."

"I guess it could be a fashion statement," Jacob shrugged.

"What were you thinking?"

"But you and Papa have tattoos," Jacob pointed out with a frown.

"I was twenty-five, and married to your Papa when I got mine, and your Papa was twenty-seven. You're eighteen. I really don't think that's an age to be picking out your first tattoo. You've got that for life now. And why the hell is it so big?"

"I like it that way," Jacob shrugged. "And it's like a leather jacket. It will never go out of fashion. I really don't see the problem here. Papa practically has a sleeve on his arm."

"He's going to freak," Kris warned.

"He's not the only one," Gabe frowned as he stepped behind Jacob to look at the tattoo again.

End of Flashback 2033 July

Flashback 2011

"Hold on," Adam frowned into the phone. "Where did you say you were?"

"My Mama said she's fed up with me being in this house all day, so she told me to get out and not come back until I'm hungry," Kris explained for a second time.

"Okay, I got that part," Adam nodded into the phone.

"So I went into town to see if I could see anyone I knew..."

"And since It's Conway you knew everyone," Adam smirked into the phone.

"You don't get to be sarcastic right now," Kris warned. "You're the one that decided to marry me then go on a world tour. It's your fault I’m stuck in this town feeling like I’m fourteen again."

"We have a perfectly nice house in LA," Adam pointed out. "You didn't have to go home to Mama. Anyway continue with your story, baby."

"So I look around town, but I don't see anyone," Kris explained. "Just a few old ladies from the church out for their morning shopping..."

"Get to the good part," Adam sighed.

"Find," Kris snapped. "So I turned the corner of West Oak Street, and saw that they were opening a new store. I walk down to it and realize it's a tattoo place. Very first one in town."

"Fascinating," Adam sighed.

"So I went inside," Kris said. "And guess who I saw behind the register."

"Someone you know?" Adam asked with a bored sigh."

"Ross smith from my old Sunday school class," Kris answered.

"You had school on a Sunday?" Adam frowned. "You know when we have kids they aren't going anywhere near Conway. That town is torturous for kids."

"Not the point," Kris sighed.

"You mean this story actually has one?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Ross told me it was his first day open and I was the first person to walk into the store."

"That's it?" Adam frowned. "That's your story? Baby, Tommy ate a whole bowl of blue M&M'S and his vomit was blue. That's a story."

"I'm not finished yet," Kris sighed. "You know Europe is really bringing out your bitchy side."

"Sorry baby," Adam sighed. "Tell me what happens next."

"Not if you're going to make fun of me."

"Please tell me your story," Adam pouted into the phone. "I promise to be good."

"You are lucky I love you, Adam Lambert-Allen."

"Very," Adam smiled in agreement.

"Okay so Ross told me I was the first customer..."

"Wait... What... Customer?" Adam stuttered out. "You were a customer in a tattoo shop?"

"Sort of," Kris mumbled into the phone."

"You got a tattoo?" Adam asked in shock.

"Sort of," Kris mumbled again.

"Where? Adam stuttered. "Of what?"

"on my ring finger," Kris answered. "And it's my wedding ring."

"You got a tattoo of your wedding ring on your ring finger?" Adam asked.

"Pretty much," Kris mumbled. "Are you mad?"

"That has got to be the hottest thing I've ever heard," Adam smirked into the phone. "Take a picture of it and send it to me."

"You're not mad?" Kris repeated.

"Baby, picture," Adam whined.

"I take it you’re not mad," Kris smiled as he reached for his other phone.

End of Flashback 2011

Flashback 2033 July

"Now it's not cool," Adam frowned as he looked at Jacob's back.

"But look at all the tattoos you have," Jacob frowned.

"I was a good ten years older when I started getting mine," Adam pointed out. "And none of mine are that size. It practically covers your whole back."

"Well I like it," Jacob shrugged. "And I will be getting more."

"Really?" Gabe frowned from the sofa.

"What's your problem?"

"I've never really liked tattoos," Gabe shrugged. "Especially the guys that have them all over their arms..." Gabe paused to look at Adam. "No offence."

"Lots taken," Adam frowned before looking at Jacob again. "I really have no idea what to say to you."

"I do," Kris said pushing Adam out of the way. "Where did you get it done? Was the place clean? Did they use brand new equipment? Did you see them take the equipment out of the wrappers?"

"A place near Uncle Cassidy's factory, yes, yes, and yes," Jacob answered.

"This just isn't like you," Kris sighed shaking his head.

"Is it not?" Jacob asked pointing to Adam's tattooed arm.

"That's completely different, and you know it," Adam frowned as he covered his arm.

End of Flashback 2033 July

Flashback 2010

"Are you sure you want to do this" Kris winced as he heard the tattoo needle start up.

"Of course I do," Adam smiled.

"It's just you've already got two," Kris whispered. "Plus this one looks really big."

Adam looked down at the drawing of the key in his hand. "It looks amazing."

"What does it even mean?" Kris frowned. "I know the eye thing mean protection, and the figure eight has some weird connection with your audience, but what does a key mean?"

"Do you ever listen to me when I talk?" Adam frowned.

"I just don't get the key," Kris shrugged.

"It's pretty," Adam said leaning into Kris. "And you know I like pretty things covering me," he added with a smirk.

"Okay, are you talking about your clothes or me?" Kris asked causing Adam to laugh. "Because I can never tell."

......................

Kris winced as the tattooist began doing the outline of Adam's tattoo. "First time watching?" he asked causing Kris to nod.

"He's a little freaked out by it all," Adam smirked.

"You getting inked today too?" The tattooist asked causing Kris to take two steps back.

"No thank you."

"So you're just attracted to the tattoo guy?" the tattooist smirked giving Adam a look.

"Guess I'm am now," Kris sighed as he stepped closer to watch the key being created.

End of Flashback 2011

Flashback 2033 July

"You'll get used to it," Jacob said as he lay on his stomach on Gabe's bed.

"What did you mean you're going for three more session?” Gabe asked cautiously. "You're not getting more are you?"

"I'm getting some color added," Jacob explained. "You can come with me this time if you want."

"You're not getting me to get a tattoo," Gabe frowned. "I like my body the way it is."

"Me too," Jacob smiled as he sat up to kiss Gabe's lips gently. "So do you really not like it?" he asked kissing Gabe again. "Not even a little bit."

"I guess it will grow on me," Gabe shrugged causing Jacob to smirk. "Doesn’t mean I agree with it."

"Want to help me put clean lotion on it?"

"I ... I could do that," Gabe smiled as Jacob lay back down on his stomach.

........................

"So cool," Elle gasped as Jacob showed her and Sebastian his tattoo. "When can I get one, Papa?"

"See?" Kris frowned. "I knew this would happen."

"Not until you are much older, baby girl," Adam answers before Turning to Kris. "I think you're going to have to let it go. He's got it now."

"For life," Kris remarked. "That big thing spread across his back for all time."

"That's what I'm saying," Adam shrugged.

"Well I think it's stupid," Sebastian remarked as he there himself down on the sofa next to Adam. "I would never do that to my body. The Air force frowns upon certain tattoos. They'd defiantly frown upon that."

"I've got a question," Elle said.

"What?" Jacob sighed.

"What exactly is it?"

End of Flashback 2033 July

Flash forward 2033 august

"I still don't understand how he got so religious," Adam remarked as he watched Jacob and Gabe walk towards the water. "I mean crosses mean religion right?"

"In my day it did," Kris answered causing Adam to frown at him. "What?"

"Did you just say in my day?"

"Think so," Kris grumbled.

"I blame your Mama for all of this," Adam announced before laying back down on his towel.

"You do?" Kris asked laying down on his own. "Why?"

"She was the one that used to read the kids all those bible stories," Adam answered. "I thought it was harmless at first, but now look."

"Hold on a minute," Kris said sitting but. "Are you annoyed that he got a tattoo or are you annoyed it's of a cross?"

"This isn't about me honey," Adam smiled. "This is about your mama."

"You’re unbelievable," Kris sighed standing up.

"Don't get all pissy about it," Adam frowned taking off his sunglasses. "You don't have to storm off in a mood."

"I'm not."

"I think you are."

"I'm going to rescue our daughter," Kris said walking away.

"Tristan,” Adam scolded as the little boy tipped another bucket of sand over a sleeping Elle's stomach.

"She asked me to," Tristan yelled back.

...........................................

“Am I being punished?” Tristan asked as he climbed into the back of the car. “Are you sending me to a European boarding school?”

“What are you talking about?” Kris asked climbing into the passenger seat.

“Well you and Buddy are taking me out alone,” Tristan explained. “I know I’m not being given treat because I haven’t done anything good, so it must be bad.”

“We’re not sending you to a European boarding school,” Adam answered. “Do you even know what one of those are?”

“I know it’s a place my Mommy says I’m going if I don’t start picking up my toys,” Tristan answered.

“Well you’re not being punished,” Adam smiled. “We just thought it would be fun for you to go out for the day.”

“What about Auntie Elle?” Tristan asked. “Why isn’t she coming with us?”

“Well, Auntie Elle needs a break,” Kris answered carefully.

“A break from what?” Tristan asked.

“You,” Adam answered causing Kris to hit him. “Ow… that’s what she said.”

“We just thought we would have a boys day out,” Kris explained looking over his shoulder. “Would you like that?”

“I would,” Tristan said smiling wide. “Auntie Elle has been trying me crazy all week.”

…………………………………….

“I like ice cream,” Tristan smiled wide as he took another lick of his cone.

“I can see that,” Kris smiled wiping Tristan’s chin again.

“Mmm, me too,” Adam smiled causing Tristan to giggle.

“Buddy, you have ice cream on your chin.”

“I’m saving it for later,” Adam shrugged before Kris reached out to wipe Adam’s chin too.

“So where do you want to go after your ice cream?” Kris asked. “I think there’s a play park up the road.”

“Can we go shopping?” Tristan asked causing Adam to smile wide.

“That’s the Lambert side of him showing.”

“Are you sure you want to go shopping?” Kris asked.

“I saw a pet shop on the way here,” Tristan remarked.

“Pet shop?” Adam asked. “That’s not a good idea.”

“Yeah, you can’t get a pet, honey,” Kris added. “I don’t think your apartment is big enough for a pet.”

“That’s why I would keep it at your place,” Tristan shrugged.

“Again I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Adam remarked.

“You wouldn’t have to walk it or anything,” Tristan said. “It would stay in a tank.”

“A tank?” Kris asked giving Adam a look. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Maybe we can go have a look,” Adam said causing Tristan to smile wide.

“Yes. I knew you guys would say yes.”

“Just one though,” Kris said.

“Of course just one,” Tristan said licking his cone. “The tank wouldn’t fit two snakes.”

“Snakes?” Adam choked out.

“I thought you were talking about fish,” Kris frowned as he reached out to pat Adam’s back.

“Why would I want a fish?” Tristan frowned. “They don’t do anything.”

“But…”

“Come on,” Tristan smiled. “Let’s go before the store shuts.”

End of Flash Forward 2033


	96. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 96

Flash Forward 2033

“How can you not say no?” Sebastian complained as he put on the large gloves. “It’s easy enough to say. You say it to us all of the time.”

“He gave me the puppy dog eyes,” Kris sighed. “And it was your Papa that said yes.”

“Well, where is he?” Sebastian asked. “Why am I doing this?”

“Because it will be great training for when you join the Air Force,” Kris answered.

“You know that movie Snakes on a plane wasn’t a documentary, right?” Sebastian answered dryly.

“Just get in there and feed the snake,” Kris said nudging Sebastian towards the tank.

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed. “Where’s the food.”

“Remember that little box of mice Papa came home with yesterday?”

“No way,” Sebastian said stepping back. “I’m not doing that.”

“It’s a fact of life,” Kris said taking Sebastian by the shoulder.

“I can’t do that to the poor mice,” Sebastian groaned. “That would be like feeding Mickey Mouse to the snake.”

“Okay, you are a fifteen-year-old boy,” Kris pointed out. “You know this is has nothing to do with Mickey Mouse. You don’t even like Mickey Mouse.”

“I don’t want him dead.”

“Get in there,” Kris hissed pushing Sebastian towards the kitchen.

……………………………………

“Can I have a kitten?” Elle asked causing Adam to take his sun glasses off. “Please.”

“No,” Adam answered putting his glasses back on.

“But you bought Tristan a snake,” Elle complained. “How’s that fair?”

“Its not,” Adam whispered pulling Elle down on the sun lounger beside him. “But I have a plan.”

“What kind of plan?” Elle asked with a frown.

“I’m going to tell him that Jacob wants his snake to make a pair of boots,” Adam whispered.

“Papa, that’s sick,” Elle complained.

“He’s going to get so freaked out that he’ll want us to send it back,” Adam whispered. “It’s a genius plan.”

“He’ll hate Uncle Jacob,” Elle pointed out.

“Well if that doesn’t work, we can always send it to Uncle Brad’s,” Adam shrugged as he settled back down on his sun lounger.

“You’re crazy,” Elle remarked before walking away.

“Crazy or really smart?” Adam yelled over his shoulder.

“Crazy,” Sebastian answered coming to sit down beside Adam on the sun lounger. “Do you know what Dad made me do?”

“I can guess,” Adam answered.

“Did you put him up to it?” Sebastian accused.

“Well I wasn’t going to do it,” Adam said.

“I fed the damn snake Mickey Mouse,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“You only gave it one?” Adam asked. “Shouldn’t you have fed it Minnie Mouse too?”

“You’re not funny,” Sebastian frowned standing up.

“I’m hilarious,” Adam laughed as he lay his head back down.

……………………………………….

“Did you hear your Papa’s plans for Tristan to give up the snake?” Gabe asked walking into the kitchen.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Jacob answered without looking up from his fashion magazine.

“Apparently you are going to turn Tristan’s slimy friend into a nice pair of shoes,” Gabe smirked sitting down.

“I can do that?” Jacob asked looking up.

“I don’t think he was serious,” Gabe frowned. “I think it’s a way of getting the snake back to the pet shop without Tristan freaking out.”

“I wonder if I could make a belt with it too,” Jacob said standing up to walk over to where the snake sat. “No, I think I would just stick with the boots. Do you think one snake is enough?”

“Again, I think he was joking,” Gabe answered.

“How does one turn a living snake into material?” Jacob mused getting down on his knees in front of the tank.

“Get away from cuddles,” Tristan yelled as he ran into the kitchen. “He’s not your shoes.”

“Get off of me,” Jacob winced as Tristan jumped on his back. “My tattoo’s still healing.”

“Okay big guy,” Gabe said pulling Tristan off of Jacob’s back. “You know your Uncle Jacob wouldn’t really wear your snake. Uncle Jacob is scared of snakes.”

Tristan stopped wiggling in Gabe’s arms to look down at Jacob. “Are you sure?” he asked with a wide smile.

“Well you’ve seen the Jungle Book,” Jacob said standing up. “Look at all of the evil things he did. Remember what he did with his eyes?”

“He made everyone sleepy,” Tristan answered glancing at the snake.

“He hypnotises everyone so that he can eat them,” Jacob explained. “Do you know what that means?”

“No,” Tristan mumbled.

“It means if you look the snake in the eyes he will eat you,” Jacob explained causing Tristan’s eyes to widen.

“Jacob,” Gabe warned.

“So you never look Cuddles in the eye,” Jacob warned. “Got it?”

“Buddy,” Tristan yelled running from the kitchen.

“Now you’ve done it,” Gabe sighed.

“It’ll be fine,” Jacob shrugged standing up. “That snake will be back in the pet shop in under an hour.”

“I don’t think…”

“What’s going on here?” Adam asked as he walked into the kitchen holding Tristan in his arms. “Why’s he shaking?”

“Uncle Jacob told me Cuddles is going to eat me,” Tristan mumbled into Adam’s neck.

“You’ve got ten seconds before I start kicking your ass,” Adam warned causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“Your plan of me wearing Cuddles for shoes wasn’t going to work,” Jacob explained. “My plans better.”

“To scary him to death?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You want that snake out of this beach house before we have to drive home tomorrow?” Jacob asked.

Adam frowned before nodding his head. “Jacob’s right honey,” he said causing Tristan’s head to shoot up.

“What?”

“You never look a snake in the eye,” Adam answered.

Tristan glanced down at the tank before burying his face back into Adam’s neck. “I don’t want a snake anymore.”

“That’s okay, honey,” Adam smiled rubbing Tristan’s back. “We can send him back.”

“You’re welcome,” Jacob smiled before walking away.

………………………………………….

“It got the snake out of the house, didn’t it?” Adam whispered causing Kris to give him a dirty look.

“It gave your Grandson nightmares,” Kris hissed before looking down at the little boy lying between them.

“We don’t have a snake in our kitchen anymore,” Adam whispered.

“Sophia is never going to leave him alone with us again,” Kris hissed.

“Oh please,” Adam sighed leaning back on the bed. “We’ve done worse to our own kids.”

“He almost wet himself,” Kris pointed out dryly. “He’s refusing to sleep in his own bed ever again, when we get back home he wants to go stay with Brad. Our own Grandson now thinks being with Brad is safer.”

“He was going to Brad and Cass’s anyway,” Adam sighed. “I don’t see the big deal.”

“You’re a little evil,” Kris pointed out. “Scaring a little boy is evil.”

“See, that’s the problem,” Adam remarked. “Everyone mollycoddles that boy. He’s going to be a wimp when he’s older.”

“You are seriously lecturing me about mollycoddling a kid?” Kris asked with a choked laugh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Well you weren’t exactly the laid back parent when the kids were little,” Kris explained.

“Because you were mean to our kids,” Adam said annoyed.

“How was I mean?” Kris asked. “Give me one example of me being mean.”

“Jacob with the soccer training,” Adam said causing Kris to role his eyes.

“Not the soccer training again,” Kris sighed. “That was years ago.”

“That was cruel,” Adam whispered.

“He survived it,” Kris sighed.

“Barely,” Adam said before laying his head on his pillow.

End of Flash Forward 2033

Flashback 2020

“Why are you pulling that face?” Kris asked as he looked down at a six-year-old Jacob. “Don’t you like your new clothes?”

“Yellow and blue are not my color, Daddy,” Jacob answered tugging on his soccer shirt.

“I think you look amazing,” Kris smiled down at his son.

“I think you’re lying to me.”

“Now, its time you learn what one of these is,” Kris said pulling a soccer ball out of a bag.

“I know what that is,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Okay, you are too young to have that much sarcasm in your voice,” Kris pointed out. “Now come on, do you want to have a game in the backyard?”

“A game of what?” Jacob asked.

“Of soccer,” Kris frowned.

“This isn’t just a new outfit you bought me?” Jacob asked looking down at himself. “You actually want me to play soccer?”

“Well that’s the point of all of this,” Kris shrugged.

“Can I ask why?”

“It’ll be fun,” Kris answered.

“I think you’re lying again,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“I’m really…”

“I’m home.”

“Papa,” Jacob yelled as he raced out of the living room.

“Hey good looking,” Adam smiled as he threw down his bag to open his arms for Jacob.

“I saw you on TV,” Jacob smiled as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck.

“Hello you Grammy winner,” Kris smiled as he reached up to kiss Adam’s lips. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You said my name on TV,” Jacob smiled as Adam balanced him on his hip.

“I did,” Adam laughed. “Now who’s going to tell me what’s going on with the soccer kit?”

“Daddy’s making me wear yellow,” Jacob said before Kris could open his mouth.

“Jacob, why don’t you go out to the yard and practise with the ball,” Kris suggested.

“Because I don’t want to,” Jacob answered.

“Go on,” Kris said taking Jacob frown Adam’s arms. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“But I want to see Papa,” Jacob whined.

“Papa will be out in a minute too,” Kris said pushing Jacob towards the kitchen. “We’re just going to put his bags away.”

“Okay,” Jacob sighed. “But I’m not taking the stupid ball.”

Kris waited until Jacob had entered the kitchen before turning back to Adam. “So welcome home.”

“What’s going on here?”

“I got a call from Jacob’s teacher,” Kris began.

“Oh god, what happened?” Adam groaned. “I was only gone five days.”

“It’s nothing bad,” Kris insisted. “She was just explaining that a lot of the kids were joining the soccer team, and that Jacob didn’t put his hand up for it.”

“Because he doesn’t like soccer,” Adam shrugged. “What’s the problem?”

“He’s the only boy in the class who isn’t doing it,” Kris pressed.

“So he’s the smart kid in the class,” Adam shrugged. “I still don’t see the problem.”

“He’s going to play soccer,” Kris said before grabbing one of Adam’s bags.

“You’ve just decided for him?” Adam asked.

“Adam he can’t be the only kid in Conway not kicking a ball,” Kris said with a heavy sigh.

“He doesn’t like kicking balls,” Adam pointed out. “Remember what happened last month with the baseball?”

“That was nothing,” Kris sighed. “Sophia was only playing.”

“He lost a tooth.”

“A baby tooth,” Kris corrected. “I was coming out anyway.”

“He cried all the way home.”

“Sophia yelled catch.”

“He doesn’t know how to catch,” Adam said annoyed.

“Exactly,” Kris said. “That’s why he has to learn all of this now. You don’t want him learning how to play catch when he’s fifteen and in his first high school gym class. He’s got to learn these boys things now.”

“Are you saying he’s not a real boy?” Adam asked.

“And he knows how to sew.”

“And?”

“And he’s six,” Kris said. “He’s got to learn sports eventually. Why not start when he’s young?”

“Because It’s stupid,” Adam answered. “I never learned how to catch a ball.”

“And how much teasing did you get in high school?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “But just remember I told you so when this blows up in your face.”

“Deal,” Kris smiled walking away.

“Great welcome home that was,” Adam mumbled as he followed his husband.

…………………………………………….

“He’s scared,” Adam frowned as he watched Jacob standing in the middle of the soccer field. “Look at his little legs shaking.”

“Why is he standing with his hands on his hips,” Kris frowned ignoring Adam’s rant. “Jacob buddy, chase the ball.”

“No thank you, Daddy,” Jacob yelled across the field causing a few of the other parents to laugh.

“They’re laughing at him,” Adam frowned. “I swear to god Kris, I’ll kick every one of their asses.”

“They’re not laughing at him,” Kris sighed. “Just give him some encouragement.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed giving the other parents a dirty look. “Jacob honey… your hair looks fabulous.”

“Not like that,” Kris hissed.

“He’s smiling,” Adam smiled wide pointing across the field at Jacob.

Kris turned to find Jacob flipping his hair as the other boys ran passed him with the ball. “I give up.”

…………………………..

“Okay honey, you’re going to have to stop freaking out,” Kris sighed as he pushed open the front door.

“It’s in my hair,” Jacob snapped pushing past Kris to go to the bathroom.

“It’s only a little bit of mud,” Kris called out.

“I think the soccer career is over,” Adam remarked as he walked through the door.

“I blame you for all of this,” Kris remarked before following Jacob towards the bathroom.

“Was I the one that suggested soccer?” Adam asked following.

“You baby him,” Kris whispered stopping at the bathroom door. “Look how freaked out he is about a little bit of mud.”

“Look, he’s who he is,” Adam whispered. “I don’t see the point of pushing him into something he doesn’t want to do.”

“Really?” Kris asked before walking towards Sophia’s room.

“Now where are you going?” Adam asked following.

“You think our kids should just be who they are?” Kris asked opening Sophia’s closet.

“Yes.”

“Do you see all of those dresses hanging there?” Kris asked pointing to the back of the closet.

“Uh huh.”

“Do you see the price tags still on them all?” Kris quizzed.

“I do.”

“You keep buying these pretty little dressing in an attempt to make Sophia into your little girl,” Kris pointed out.

“Oh that is totally different,” Adam sighed. “Sophia’s supposed to be wearing cute little dresses.”

“And Jacob is supposed to be getting covered in mud and kicking a ball around.”

“That’s totally…”

“It’s not different and you know it,” Kris interrupted.

“Are you two done?” Kris and Adam looked down to find Jacob standing at Sophia’s bedroom door. “Papa I have mud in my hair.”

“I’m coming honey,” Adam sighed.

“Can you bring your good shampoo?” Jacob asked. “Oh and your face cream. My skin is just too dry.”

“Six years old,” Kris whispered. “You can’t tell me that’s normal.”

“It’s not,” Adam whispered back. “But we’re not going to change him. Now no more soccer.”

“Like he’s going to let me put him anywhere near a ball again,” Kris sighed.

End of Flashback 2020

Flash Forward 2033

“So I want to talk to you about something,” Jacob said settling himself down on the sand beside Gabe.

“Should I be scared?” Gabe asked. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“I’m ignoring your sarcasm,” Jacob answered dryly.

“Okay, go on,” Gabe said settling himself beside Jacob.

“Well I’m going into my second year of college next month.”

“Uh huh,” Gabe nodded. “I know this.”

“I’m going to be really busy,” Jacob pointed out. “Last year was full of learning to sew and things, and I had already been doing that since I was six, but this year we’re putting on full shows. It’s going to be weeks of working night and day.”

“What are you getting at Jacob?” Gabe asked. “Just tell me.”

“I just… I don’t want us to suffer,” Jacob mumbled. “Look what happened last summer with us.”

“Last summer we moved in together,” Gabe pointed out. “We jumped into things too quickly. That’s not going to happen again.”

“I just don’t want us to drift apart again.”

“We’re stronger now,” Gabe smiled as he reached across to take Jacob’s hand. “These past two months since I’ve came back have been really good for us. We’ve learned a lot.”

“I just feel like we’re still recovering,” Jacob said cautiously. “I mean, we’ve still not had sex,” he added with a whisper.

“I told you I was okay with not rushing into things,” Gabe frowned looking down at his hands.

“And I’m totally cool with that,” Jacob said squeezing Gabe’s hand. “I think that’s going to make our relationship so much stronger. I’m just saying that I want you to come to me if you feel like I’m shutting you out.”

“I get that you will need to spend a lot of time with your friends,” Gabe said. “I know I sort of freaked out last summer, but I get it now. This is just a few years in a life time together,” he said with a soft smile. “I know I’m going to get you all to myself when I can.”

“I will make time for you,” Jacob promised. “We’ll have date nights and everything.”

“Sounds like it could be fun,” Gabe smiled.

“And you can always come out with me when I’m going to fashion shows with Phillip and Niles,” Jacob added.

“And the fun stops,” Gabe remarked causing Jacob to smack him. “I’m joking. You know I love Phillip and Niles.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Jacob said with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, It’s not love,” Gabe shrugged. “But I will spend time with them. For you I will spend time with them.”

“And I will spend time with your friends,” Jacob smiled.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t act so surprised,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “I can hang out with brain dead boxers.”

“But can you be nice?”

Jacob let out a sigh as he nodded his head. “I’ll be a sweetheart.”

“I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship, Mr Allen,” Gabe smiled as he snuggled into Jacob’s side.

“You’re just lucky you’re cute,” Jacob remarked dryly before laying his head on Gabe’s chest.

…………………………………….

“Of course Cuddles won’t find his way back,” Adam sighed.

“Are you sure, Buddy?” Tristan asked with wide eyes as he looked up at Adam.

“Honey, the snake doesn’t remember where we live,” Adam answered. “Now will you please go to sleep? We have to be up early to drive home.”

“Yeah, you want to go see Cheeks and Grandpa Cass, don’t you?” Kris asked sitting on the other side of Tristan’s bed.

“Will they buy me a puppy?” Tristan asked.

“Sure,” Kris shrugged.

“Kris,” Adam warned.

“Listen, when he gets back to LA he stops being our problem,” Kris whispered.

“You really are a cruel parent, you know,” Adam whispered.

“Am I getting my puppy or not?” Tristan asked looking between Adam and Kris.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	97. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 97

Flash Forward 2033

“I need your opinion,” Gabe said walking into Sebastian’s bedroom with two shirts in his hands.

“On clothes?” Sebastian asked. “Isn’t that a Jacob thing?”

“I’m going out on that stupid double date night with Jacob’s friends,” Gabe sighed.

“Dumb and Dumber?” Sebastian smirked.

“You don’t like Phillip and Niles?” Gabe asked honestly.

“The little one keeps hitting on me.”

“Yeah, well I’m not really looking forward to this night, but we promised we would try harder to get to know each other’s friends,” Gabe sighed.

“So how do you need my help?”

“Well, Jacob picked out these two shirts for me, but told me I had to make the final decision,” Gabe explained. “But I know I’m going to make the wrong choice.”

“And how would I know about fashion?” Sebastian asked looking down at himself. “I’m wearing Superman shorts.”

“Some of that Lambert style must have rubbed off on you at some point,” Gabe shrugged. “What one do you like best?”

“Well I don’t think pinks your color,” Sebastian answered.

“Jacob said it’s the color of salmon or something,” Gabe mumbled.

“Go with the white,” Sebastian said before looking back down at his laptop.

“You’re lucky, you know,” Gabe sighed throwing himself down onto the end of Sebastian’s bed. “I bet Megan doesn’t care what you wear.”

“What do you know about Megan?” Sebastian asked looking up from his laptop.

“I know you’re probably chatting with her now,” Gabe remarked causing Sebastian to glance down at the laptop.

“You don’t know me,” Sebastian frowned.

“So what’s she like?” Gabe asked settling back against Sebastian’s bed. “You haven’t even brought her home yet.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Sebastian remarked.

“Why… is she ugly or something?”

“You were around when I brought Mia home,” Sebastian said. “You really think I want to put Meg through that?”

“Why, is she a bitch too?”

“No,” Sebastian sighed. “She’s just…”

“Special?” Gabe interrupted.

“Exactly,” Sebastian smiled. “I really like her, and I don’t want you all to pick at her.”

“Are we that bad?” Gabe frowned. “I always felt welcomed when I first started hanging out at your house. Although considering what my own family were like, I guess the Allen’s were a walk in the park.”

“I would just prefer her to hang around,” Sebastian said quietly. “I sort of like her.”

“I’ve got a great idea,” Gabe said sitting up. “Why don’t you both come out tonight on our date?”

“Are you serious?”

“It will be cool,” Gabe smiled.

“I’d rather introduce Meg to Uncle Brad,” Sebastian remarked dryly. “You just want me to do that, so that you have someone to talk to.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Gabe?” Gabe groaned at the sound of Jacob’s voice.

“Be brave,” Sebastian smirked before looking back down at his laptop.

……………………………………………….

“You look nice,” Adam smiled as Gabe walked into the kitchen.

“Tell me the truth,” Gabe said standing in front of Adam. “Am I wearing pink?”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head. “You’re wearing salmon.”

“Yeah, that’s what he told me.”

“So where are you guys going?” Adam asked sipping his coffee.

“Out to dinner I think,” Gabe shrugged. “I don’t know really.”

“Are you nervous?” Adam asked. “You look really nervous.”

“I just don’t want to screw anything up,” Gabe admitted. “I say one wrong thing and Jacob is angry. It’s really not worth it.”

“Why do you think you would say something wrong?” Adam asked.

“I’m not exactly a big fan of Phillip and Niles,” Gabe shrugged causing Adam to nod his head.

“I get that.”

“You do?”

“Kris hides every time Phillip comes over here,” Adam explained. “Something about wanting to cutting off his tongue and feeding it to him. I don’t know… its sounds pretty dramatic to me.”

“I know how he feels,” Gabe sighed sitting down before jumping back up.

“What?”

“Jacob told me not to crease these pants,” Gabe explained. “So do you have any advice for me? I mean, I’m sure there are some of Kris’s friends you don’t like.”

“Like forty of them,” Adam nodded. “But I was always good at hiding it. Maybe you should ask Kris. He’s been coping with Brad for years.”

“Do they really not get along?”

“The do when they need to,” Adam shrugged. “If you ask me I think they enjoy fighting with each other. Hell even the first double date we went on with Brad and his latest fling ended with an argument.”

“Something to look forward to then,” Gabe frowned.

End of Flash Forward

Flashback 2009

“He doesn’t like me,” Kris complained as he watched Adam do his makeup in the bathroom mirror.

“He loves you,” Adam answered.

“He tried to drown me in the pool last week,” Kris remarked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“I’m still convinced he was joking.”

“He held my head under,” Kris hissed.

“Can we please not do this again?” Adam pleaded. “Can’t we just have one night where everyone enjoys themselves?”

“I doubt it.”

“You are unbelievable,” Adam groaned.

“Okay fine,” Kris sighed. “I’ll behave, but you’re in charge of getting Cheeks to behave.”

“I’m sure he’ll be too involved with this new guy to even care about what you’re doing,” Adam explained putting his eyeliner back into his makeup bag.

“Who is this guy anyway?” Kris asked.

“Some guy he met online,” Adam answered before standing up and turning to Kris. “Well?”

“We’re going to dinner with some stranger your crazy friend met online?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve got to be joking. Please tell me you’re joking?”

“You better comment on the outfit I spent three hours putting together,” Adam said seriously.

“You look amazing,” Kris said looking Adam up and down. “Now let’s talk about the serial killer we’re about the have dinner with.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Kristopher,” Adam said before turning and walking away.

………………………………………………

“He’s got crazy eyes,” Kris whispered as he followed Cheeks and his date RJ towards the restaurant table.

“I’m ignoring you now,” Adam whispered back.

“So is Italian okay for everyone?” Brad asked.

“Do we have a choice?” Kris asked causing Adam to give him a look. “I mean, of course it is. I love Italian.”

“So…” Adam paused to look around the table. “What is it you do?” he asked looking at RJ.

“I work at the Gap,” RJ answered. “I’m the manager.”

“That’s… cool,” Adam smiled. “Bet you get a great discount.” Kris rolled his eyes as he a watched Adam struggle to make conversation. “How much is the discount exactly?”

“You can’t have it,” RJ answered. “It’s only for employees.”

“Oh I wasn’t…”

“So who wants a drink?” Kris interrupted. “I sure could use one.”

“Me too,” Adam sighed looking across the table at Brad. “What about you.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Brad asked standing up from the table.

“Sure,” Adam said standing up. “You okay here, baby?”

Kris glanced across the table at RJ before looking back at Adam. “Hurry back.”

Adam nodded his head at Kris before following Brad over to the corner of the restaurant. “What’s up?”

“Yeah… I don’t really like him,” Brad said pointing towards the table.

“You pulled me away to tell me that?” Adam asked annoyed. “You know, Kris is really trying here.”

“What’s Kris got to do with anything?”

“Can’t you just get along?” Adam asked. “Is it jealousy? Are you jealous of him?”

“Why are you talking about Kris?”

“Because you’re bad mouthing him again,” Adam hissed.

“I’m talking about RJ,” Brad snapped back. “Its really not working out.”

“You’ve stopped liking him before our drinks arrive?” Adam asked confused. “Why?”

“He works at the Gap,” Brad frowned. “You know how much I hate that place.”

“You’re just learning where he works?” Adam asked. “I thought you guys have been going on for weeks.”

“We don’t talk much,” Brad shrugged.

“Get back to that table and be nice,” Adam hissed pushing Brad back to the table.

…………………..

“Uh huh,” Kris nodded as RJ talked.

“Everything okay?” Adam asked sitting back down.

“RJ was just telling me how much he loved Idol,” Kris answered.

“Cool,” Adam smiled.

“He voted for Gokey every week,” Kris added causing Adam’s smile to slip.

“Now do you understand?” Brad asked.

“So you’re a Gokey fan?” Adam asked carefully.

“Just waiting for his tour dates to be announced.”

“And with you working at Gap, you’ll already be at the mall when he comes,” Adam remarked causing Kris and Brad to laugh.

“He was robbed,” RJ said seriously. “No offence to you guys, but he was kicked off because of his religious beliefs.”

“And here I thought it was the screaming,” Adam shrugged.

“Hold on,” Kris frowned. “I’m religious. His religion had nothing to do with it.”

“You’re hardly Gokey religious,” RJ pointed out. “He was pure in heart.”

“Oh he’s a religious freak,” Adam whispered leaning into Brad’s side of the table.

“I’m just as religious as Gokey is,” Kris said annoyed. “I’ve travelled the world as a missionary.”

“Ha…”

“That’s not what he meant, Brad,” Adam remarked dryly.

“The gays helped you win,” RJ said causing Kris and Adam’s mouth to fall open.

“How you lost your damn mind?” Kris snapped.

“Hey,” Brad yelled. “Don’t talk to him like that.”

“Come here,” Adam said standing up to take Brad back over to the corner of the restaurant. “Why are you defending him?”

“He’s cute.”

“He’s a freak you met online,” Adam hissed. “A freak you wanted nothing to do with five minutes ago.”

“He’s suddenly got a lot more attractive in the last five minutes,” Brad said with a shrug.

“This is because he doesn’t like Kris, isn’t it?” Adam asked with a sigh.

“Of course… yes it is,” Brad answered.

“You are unbelievable,” Adam sighed before walking back to the table.

“You’re crazy,” Kris snapped.

“Dream on was the single most amazing thing on Idol,” RJ repeated.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2033

“I must say pink does suit you,” Phillip smiled as Gabe said down across from him in the booth.

“You told me this was salmon,” Gabe whispered.

“So who’s excited about the fall collection?” Jacob asked ignoring Gabe’s frowning face.

“Honey, I know your collection is going to win any competition we have,” Niles smiled taking a sip from his glass.

“I hear that,” Phillip added before high fiving his boyfriend.

“What are you opinions of Jake’s new collection?” Niles asked looking at Gabe.

“His collection of what?” Gabe asked causing Niles and Phillip to giggle.

“They mean my designs,” Jacob explained rubbing Gabe’s shoulder.

“Oh his clothes,” Gabe said. “Yeah, they’re good.”

“Good?” Niles asked. “They’re the best in our class.”

“Like I said, they’re good,” Gabe shrugged. “What does this place have to eat?”

“Gabe isn’t really into clothes,” Jacob explained. “He’s more into cars.”

“Oh I love cars,” Niles smiled. “I have a cute little mini.”

“Cool, what year?” Gabe asked.

“I got it last year,” Niles answered causing Gabe to frown. “It’s pink.”

“Of course it is,” Gabe sighed.

“Just like your shirt,” Phillip added with a smirk.

………………………………………………….

“Hey pretty girl,” Kris smiled as Elle walked into the living room and threw herself down onto the sofa. “What’s up?”

“I’m bored,” Elle sighed. “Sebastian won’t let me sit in his room with him.”

“Why not?” Adam asked lifting his head from Kris’s chest to look at his youngest daughter.

“He’s talking to Megan again,” Elle answered pulling a face.

“And that annoys you?” Kris asked with a small smile.

“Of course it does,” Elle answered.

“Because you don’t like Megan?” Adam asked carefully.

“Is this about Howie?” Kris asked. “Are you annoyed because Sebastian can date Megan but you can’t date Howie?”

“I am so over Howie,” Elle said rolling her eyes. “He’s so last year.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded with a smirk. “So what’s the problem?”

“She’s taking my brother away from me,” Elle pouted. “He was mine first.”

“She’s not taking your brother away from you,” Adam pointed out as he tried to hide his amused smile. “He’s always going to be your brother.”

“But he doesn’t want to hang out with me anymore,” Elle said annoyed. “He’s up there right now chatting to her online.”

“What’s this Megan like?” Kris asked. “You’ve met her.”

“I don’t know,” Elle shrugged settling her head on Kris’s arm. “She’s blonde.”

“Bimbo blonde?” Adam asked.

“She’s not annoying,” Elle answered.

“The she’s not a bimbo,” Adam remarked.

“So all bimbo’s are annoying?” Kris asked.

“This isn’t the point right now,” Elle sighed. “We have to make a plan to get my brother back.”

“Honey I think you’re going to have to learn to share,” Adam said reaching over to rub Elle’s leg.

“And remember,” Kris said. “Girlfriends and boyfriends come and go, but you always have your brothers and sisters.”

“Yeah, they can never break up with you,” Adam added. “Trust me, I’ve been trying with your Uncle Neil for years.”

“So I’m just going to have to deal with it?” Elle asked.

“I think so,” Kris nodded.

“You know, its not fair being the youngest sometimes,” Elle sighed.

“I’m sure there are some advantages of being the baby,” Adam said. “Bet you’ll get away with more when you’re older. A lot more than Sophia got away with.”

“She was pregnant at fifteen,” Elle remarked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you telling me she didn’t get away with much?”

“That’s a very good point,” Adam frowned. “Yeah, your teenage years are going to be hell.”

“Great,” Elle sighed snuggling into Kris’s side. “Something to look forward to.”

…………………………………………….

“What?” Gabe asked as he climbed out of the driver’s side of Jacob’s car.

“What?” Jacob smiled.

“You’re smiling at me,” Gabe answered. “Why are you smiling at me?”

“I can’t smile?”

“Not like that you can’t.”

“I’m just happy,” Jacob smiled. “You really were very charming tonight.”

“I think I bit the tip of my tongue off,” Gabe said seriously. “When Niles said he collected Barbies…”

“Shut up,” Jacob laughed pushing Gabe’s chest.

“So are you ready for the date night with my friends?” Gabe asked pushing open the front door.

“I’m sure I can be brave too.”

“You’re home,” Elle said as she climbed off of the sofa.

“Were you waiting up for us?” Jacob frowned.

“Our lives don’t revolve around you,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“You’ll hang out with me, won’t you?” Elle asked looking up at Jacob.

“Actually I was going to go to bed,” Jacob answered. “I’ve got to be up at six tomorrow.”

“What about you?” Elle asked looking at Gabe.

“Me?”

“Do you have to be up at six?”

“No,” Gabe answered confused. “Why?”

“So can we hang out?” Elle asked.

“I… I guess,” Gabe shrugged.

“Cool,” Elle smiled. “I’ll meet you in my room in five.”

Gabe watched Elle walk up the stairs before turning to look at Kris and Adam. “Is she okay?”

“I think she’s feeling a little left out,” Kris answered. “Everyone’s got a partner but her.”

“And now my boyfriend has just volunteered to be Elle’s?” Jacob asked with a smirk.

“I did?” Gabe asked surprised.

“Have fun,” Jacob smirked leaning up to kiss Gabe’s cheek. “Oh and Elle has a real good Barbie collection.”

“But…”

“Goodnight,” Jacob called out over his shoulder before climbing up the stairs.

…………………………………………………

“I really don’t know the answer to that,” Gabe frowned as he sat on the floor by Elle’s bed.

“But you’re a boy,” Elle sighed.

“I’m a gay boy,” Gabe shrugged. “I don’t know what makes straight boys freak out over girls.”

“Every girl in my class is interested in a boy, and every boy is interested in a girl,” Elle sighed. “I mean it’s like their whole personalities have changed.”

“I think that’s what happens when you get older,” Gabe remarked. “You’re almost thirteen. I know I was around that age when I first started noticing boys.”

“But my problem is that I can’t date until I’m sixteen,” Elle explained. “So that’s three years of my mind going crazy.”

“So are you saying that you’re interested in boys too?” Gabe asked with caution.

“That’s another problem,” Elle answered. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to be interested in.”

“Maybe that means you aren’t interested in boys yet,” Gabe pointed out. “Because when I started noticing the boys in my class I knew exactly what was going on.”

“I know some of the boys in my class are good looking,” Elle remarked. “I get that Leo happens to be really cool, but other than that I don’t get it. I don’t get why some of the girls fight over the right to sit next to him at lunch. Even girls he doesn’t like. Why would you like someone that doesn’t like you.”

“That’s a good question.”

“Then I’ve got Sebastian telling me to be a car,” Elle sighed. “And I really don’t get that.”

“I think your brother is telling you to wait,” Gabe smiled. “I know it much be confusing, but it will all make sense one day. One day you’re going to meet someone, and they are going to make everything clear. You’re going to see them and they are going to waken so many feelings inside of you. They’re going to make you feel all silly, and happy at the same time. And you get these amazing butterflies in your stomach that you never want to leave. Everything’s new again, and you want to show this person all of the things you’ve seen in the world just so you can relive them through their eyes.”

“Now I’m really confused,” Elle frowned.

“Why?”

“Because I already have all of those feelings,” Elle explained.

“Yeah?” Gabe asked. “Who are they for?”

“Sammy in my class,” Elle answered.

“And you’ve known this guy a while?” Gabe pressed.

“Sammy’s a girl,” Elle frowned.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Elle nodded. “Now you can see why I’m suddenly confused.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	98. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 98

Flash Forward 2033

“Oh this better be important,” Jacob mumbled as Gabe turned on his bedside light. “Why are you disturbing my sleep?”

“I think your sister just came out to me,” Gabe whispered.

“Turn my light off,” Jacob hissed.

“I’m being serious here,” Gabe whispered turning the light back on. “I really think she did.”

“I want to hear about your dreams right now,” Jacob whispered. “I’m trying to sleep here.”

“I haven’t even gone to bed yet,” Gabe whispered. “We were just in her room talking.”

“Okay,” Jacob sighed sitting up. “What exactly did she say?”

“She told me she’s been getting butterfly feelings for a girl called Sammy,” Gabe whispered.

“She’s confused,” Jacob said. “She’s too young.”

“She’s the same age you were when you came out,” Gabe pointed out.

“But I was more mature,” Jacob remarked. “She’s still a little girl.”

“I think we should tell your parents.”

“I think we shouldn’t,” Jacob said. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Well I think someone should talk to her.”

“You just did.”

“I wasn’t much help,” Gabe sighed.

“Well what did you tell her?”

“I started talking about my shoes,” Gabe answered.

“Why would you do that?” Jacob asked confused.

“I got scared,” Gabe answered.

“Then I’ll talk to her tomorrow,” Jacob sighed. “Now are you coming in so that I can go to sleep?”

“And have your parents catch us?” Gabe answered with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, then get out of my room,” Jacob said turning off the like. “I have to be awake in like three hours.”

“Okay,” Gabe whispered standing up from the bed. “Just remember and talk to your sister about being a lesbian.”

“Get out of my room,” Jacob snapped causing Gabe to bolt.

………………………………………….

“You’re going to have to run faster if we’re going to get the full five miles down before breakfast,” Sebastian said jogging backwards to look at Adam.

“When I get up to the top of this hill, I’m going to kick your ass,” Adam panted out.

“Why?” Sebastian frowned.

“You took me on this route knowing there were hills,” Adam breathed out as he finally caught up with his son. “Just be thankful I’m so out of shape.”

“I don’t get how you can still be out of shape,” Sebastian frowned. “We do this three times a week, and you’re really doing well with your healthy eating.”

“I’m old,” Adam breathed out bending down to place his hands on his knees.

“You’re fifty-one,” Sebastian pointed out. “That’s not old.”

“I wonder where the nearest cab is,” Adam said standing up to look around.

“We’re five minutes away from our house,” Sebastian sighed.

“There’s no way in hell I’m running again,” Adam said shaking his head. “I don’t care if a hundred Glamberts appear at the bottom of that hill. I am not running again.”

“Then we’ll walk,” Sebastian said. “Walking is just as good.”

“What?” Adam asked, his eyes fixing on Sebastian.

“What?”

“Are you telling me walking isn’t any different from jogging?” Adam asked.

“Sort of,” Sebastian shrugged. “You sweat more with jogging though.”

“Then I will be walking from now on,” Adam said as began crossing the road. “So how’s life?”

“Same as always,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’ve got my art report to hand in.”

“You got it all done?”

“Did it two weeks ago. I drew about three planes from world war two.” Sebastian answered. “Oh… and I’ve got a project from English I’ve got to start.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked. “What’s it about?”

“My teacher has got us creating our own magazine, and I’m in charge of celebrity interviews…”

“And you need a celebrity?” Adam asked with a smile.

“Exactly,” Sebastian smiled. “I was hoping you and Dad knew any famous people.”

“Of course I’ll do it… wait what?” Adam frowned.

“I can’t interview you,” Sebastian frowned.

“And why not?” Adam asked. “The last time I looked I was famous.”

“But you haven’t released an album in a few years,” Sebastian pointed out. “Are you sure you’re still famous?”

“It’s not like my fans will forget me,” Adam answered.

“You still have fans?” Sebastian asked causing Adam to stop walking. “I’m joking.”

“You better be,” Adam said dryly. “So are you seriously saying you won’t give me an interview?”

“I don’t know how it would work.”

“I could call any magazine in the world and they would put me on the cover of their next issue, and you’re turning me down?” Adam asked folding his arms over his chest. “Are you really doing that to your own Papa?”

“But you don’t have anything to promote,” Sebastian answered. “Plus It’s sort of weird.”

“You think Adam Lambert is weird?” Adam asked.

“You are when you talk in the third person like that,” Sebastian answered.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t be on the cover of your magazine?”

“Cover?” Sebastian answered. “I’m just talking about a little interview.”

“Oh honey, when you get me in your magazine there is no little interview. I will be on the cover,” Adam smiled. “Now am I in or not?”

“Do you have anything to promote?” Sebastian asked.

“I’ll give you exclusive right to any question you want to ask me,” Adam answered.

“I’m now realizing why everyone was fighting to get me to join their magazine,” Sebastian frowned.

“So are you accepting the Adam Lambert interview or do I have to go to Rolling Stone?” Adam asked as he began walking again.

“I have a feeling this has stopped being my English project,” Sebastian said as he followed Adam up the path.

…………………………………

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Elle asked with a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

“Like what?” Gabe asked glancing back at Elle.

“Like that,” Elle said pointing at Gabe’s face.

“I’ve got to go,” Gabe said standing up from the table.

“But you haven’t had your breakfast yet,” Kris called out as Gabe stumbled out of the kitchen.

“I should be at work,” Gabe yelled before slamming the front door shut.

“That was weird,” Kris frowned looking at the front door.

“He’s a boy, they’re all weird,” Elle shrugged.

“I think I hear your Papa coming,” Kris smirked as he walked over to open the back door.

“How…”

“Can’t breathe, can’t breathe,” Adam panted out as he came through the back door.

“Where are you so out of breath?” Kris asked moving to get Adam a glass of water.

“He bet me I couldn’t beat him in a race,” Adam panted as he pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian.

“How did you do that?” Sebastian panted.

"I'm not that old," Adam smirked.

"I didn't call you old in the first place," Sebastian frowned.

"You should go lie down," Kris said rubbing Adam's back.

"I'm good," Adam said struggling to stand up straight, "Give me five more minutes and I'll be ready to go again. How about another five miles?"

"I've got school in forty minutes," Sebastian answered.

"You better get ready," Kris said. "You too, Elle."

"You're a funny color," Elle said as she passed Adam to walk out of the kitchen.

"You and I could go," Adam said looking at Kris. "Five mile run?"

"I don't...

"Get out of my way," Adam snapped as soon as Sebastian walked out of the kitchen. "I need these sneakers off now."

"But I thought...

"I lied to save face," Adam groaned as he tugged off his shoes. "I need to lay down."

"I said that," Kris frowned.

"The second they leave this house," Adam said. "And I need a massage too."

"I think you should tell him that you’re not up to five miles anymore."

"And lose face?" Adam asked downing more water.

"Better than pretending to be young," Kris shrugged.

"I am young," Adam said annoyed. "I'll do another five miles to prove it," he added standing up.

"Sit down," Kris said pushing Adam back down.

..................................

"Have you talked to her yet?" Gabe asked meeting Jacob at the front door.

"Talked to who?" Jacob asked shrugging off his coat.

"Elle," Gabe whispered. "She's up in her room.

"I just got home," Jacob frowned. "Can't we do this later?"

"I don't think she knows she's gay?"

"Who's gay?" Adam asked standing at the kitchen door.

"I... Eh... You are," Gabe stuttered out.

"You said she," Adam pointed out.

"You are girlfriend," Gabe said snapping his fingers at Adam.

Adam frowned looking at the younger boy. "Never do that again."

"Okay, "Gabe said quickly.

"Seriously," Adam said. "That was just disturbing."

"Sorry," Gabe mumbled.

..........................

"Well I'm ready for my close up," Adam said walking into Sebastian's bedroom.

"You're really getting into this aren't you," Sebastian remarked. "How long has it been since you were interviewed for a magazine?"

"Three years," Adam answered. "Is that the first question?"

"No," Sebastian answered.

"Well I'm ready when you are," Adam smiled.

"Okay," Sebastian nodded grabbing his note pad. ""How do you feel about the celebrity culture ruining the rest of the world?"

"What?"

"Would you agree that it had dumbed us down in the last fifty years?"

"Say that again?"

"There have been studies shown that where people would once pick up the great novels by Dickens and Jd Salinger are now picking up celeb based magazines. Would you say that you're culture has made children today stupid?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Adam frowned. "Sebastian these...

"I'm not Sebastian here Mr Lambert," Sebastian said looking back down at his notes. "Can you tell me what you think of turning voyeurism into a sport?"

"I don't understand," Adam said with a confused look.

"For the past seventy odd years people have grown to assume it's their god given right to be famous," Sebastian explained. "Others have assumed it's their god given right to delve into that famous persons lives. Before stars were seen as mysterious, but now they are seen as trains wrecks waiting to happen. So Mr Lambert as one of the most famous faces on the planet today, do you feel you have helped this world of celebrity fall off the tracks?"

"I haven't done anything," Adam frowned.

"Is it true you once appeared on a reality show?"

"You know it is," Adam answered.

"And how do you feel now about selling your soul to the devil?"

"I... What? Sebastian," Adam scolded.

"You should answer the question Mr Lambert," Sebastian said. "And you should be aware that I am recording this conversation." Sebastian pointed to the small cell phone on the bed in front of them.

"I didn't agree to that."

"It's simple interviewing techniques," Sebastian shrugged. "Now answer the question please, Mr Lambert."

"What was it again?" Adam asked rubbing his forehead.

"I asked how you feel about selling out," Sebastian answered. "Selling your soul to the devil or Simon Cowell, but then I guess those two are the same really."

"I don't feel I sold out," Adam answered. "I came to the show with a true talent to prove I could be in the recording world. I had something they wanted."

"Except you didn't," Sebastian pointed out.

"What?"

"Well you didn't win," Sebastian shrugged.

"I won in spirit."

"How didn't you fee in that moment when the other guy’s name was called?" Sebastian asked.

"And by other guy you mean your Dad?" Adam asked dryly. "I was happy for him."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked looking directly at Adam.

"Of course I was," Adam stuttered under Sebastian's stare."

"Uh huh," Sebastian said writing something down.

"What are you writing there?"

"Now can we talk about how you feel superior to others?"

"What?" Adam frowned. "No I don't."

"It's very clear that you seem to be top dog in this town. I've witnessed with my own eyes the way people fall over themselves to get to you. How many of them would sell their mother to be your friend. That must leave you with a sense that you are better than them."

"It doesn't," Adam answered honestly. ."Most of the time I'm just as happy to see them as they are to see me."

"So you're telling me that celebrities a nothing more than needy children?"

"Now I know I didn't say that," Adam frowned.

"It is proven that most famous people are really shy, people with a need to please others. You all live for that standing ovation from your audience."

"I agree that we do enjoy..."

"Glad you agree," Sebastian smiled. "Next question."

"But..."

"Now can we talk about the complete loss of empathy the world has developed?"

"I guess," Adam said tiredly.

"Do you believe that the normal everyday people like me sit and wait with hope for you to screw up?" Sebastian asked.

"You are calling yourself normal?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The world loves nothing more than a celebrity scandal," Sebastian pointed out. "Do you worry about that? Are you worried that you might be next?"

"Not one bit," Adam answered. "The only way you can be brought into a celebrity scandal is by doing something wrong. I've never done anything wrong."

"Okay, last question," Sebastian said smiling at Adam.

"Thank god," Adam breathed out.

"How do you feel about you getting paid millions to do very little when teachers aren’t paid enough for the work they do?"

"What?" Adam frowned.

"That was a personal question from my English teacher," Sebastian explained.

"I worked very hard for the money I made," Adam answered.

"Okay," Sebastian smiled. "Well thank you Mr Lambert." Sebastian reached across the bed to turn off the cell phone. "Well that was...

"Give me those notes," Adam said the second the cell stopped recording. "What was that?"

"Our interview," Sebastian answered.

"Why were you so mean?" Adam frowned.

"It was the tone of the magazine," Sebastian answered. "I told you I wanted another celebrity to do it with."

"Those aren't the sort of questions a normal interviewer would ask," Adam pointed out. "Celebrity magazines are usually filled with who's your favorite singer and things."

"We're not doing a celebrity magazine," Sebastian shrugged as he gathered his notes.

"So what are you doing?" Adam asked confused.

"It’s about the state of the world," Sebastian answered. "My English teacher says celebrities have a lot to do with it."

"Wonderful," Adam remarked dryly.

"Well I better go type this up," Sebastian said climbing off of the bed. "Thanks for doing this, Papa."

"Anytime son," Adam said with a fake smile. "Mind if I just lay down here for a bit? I've suddenly got a really bad headache."

.............................

"You have to," Gabe whisper as he pushed Jacob towards Elle's bedroom door.

"Why do I have to?" Jacob hissed. "I'm not her parent. Maybe we should tell them. Let them deal with it."

"And what if I heard her wrong?" Gabe whispered. "We can't embarrass her like that."

"So you would rather embarrass me?"

"You're her big brother," Gabe sighed. "This is part of your job."

"I should tell Sebastian..."

"Jacob," Gabe said in a warning voice.

"He's closer to her," Jacob explained. "He could handle this better."

"That’s bull and you know it," Gabe remarked. "You have more experience than Sebastian does about coming out of the closet."

"Yes as a gay man," Jacob whispered. "I know nothing about lesbians."

"It's all the same," Gabe hissed. "Now talk to your little sister." Gabe knocked on Elle's door before turning to walk away.

"It's not the same," Jacob said in a loud whisper. "Gay men are happy and fun. I've never met a camp lesbian. They scare me."

"Who are you taking to?"

Jacob jumped at the sound of Elle's voice behind him. "Don't do that."

"You're the one at my door talking to no one," Elle pointed out.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," Jacob stuttered out.

"Well come in then," Elle said pushing open her door further. "Papa catches you talking to yourself out there he's going to think you're on drugs."

"Funny," Jacob laughed as he walked into Elle's bedroom.

"Are you on drugs?" Elle quizzed sitting on her bed.

"What... No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Jacob frowned.

"Because you're standing in the middle of my room giggling like a school girl," Elle answered. "Its the classic signs of a pot smoker."

"I'm not smoking pot," Jacob said causing Elle to shrug.

"Whatever."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Jacob said sitting on the edge of Elle's bed. "I wanted to know if you wanted to talk actually."

"What do you want to talk about?" Elle asked.

"Anything you want," Jacob shrugged.

"Okay," Elle nodded. "Oh want about your new collection?"

"No that's boring," Jacob answered quickly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Elle asked.

"How about boys?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," Elle shrugged. "What about them?"

"Any cute ones in your class?" Jacob asked.

"No offence," Elle frowned, "but aren't you s little old to be hitting on twelve year olds?"

"I meant for you," Jacob remarked dryly.

"I'm not allowed to date boys until I'm sixteen," Elle shrugged. "There’s no point me looking."

"So you're just sticking with your girlfriends for now?" Jacob asked.

"I have homework," Elle said standing up quickly.

"What?"

"You should go now," Elle said pushing Jacob towards the door.

"But..."

"I don't want my teacher getting angry with me," Elle said pushing Jacob out of the door.

"Elle if you have something on your mind you know you can talk to me."

"I know," Elle said before closing the door in Jacob's face.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	99. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 99

Flash Forward 2033

“I don’t even know what you just said there,” Megan remarked. “And why are you sweating so much?”

“I have no idea,” Sebastian said wiping away the sweat from his brow. “I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come to my house… you know to… hang out.”

“You’re inviting me to your house?”

“If you want,” Sebastian answered avoiding Megan’s eyes.

“You’re acting like you’re inviting me to hell,” Megan remarked. “Of course I’ll come to your house. When?”

“What?”

“When do you want me to come?”

“I… now?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t know,” Megan shrugged. “You’re the one inviting me.”

“I want you to come now,” Sebastian said finally looking at Megan.

“Okay,” Megan smiled closing her locker. “I’ll just call my Mom and tell her I won’t be home right away.

“Cool,” Sebastian breathed out as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

End of Flash Forward 2033

Flashback 2009

“So this is my apartment,” Adam said as he pushed open the studio apartment door. “It’s not much, but…”

“Get inside,” Kris smiled pushing his boyfriend through the door.

“It’s not much.”

“It’s your home,” Kris smiled.

“Not for much longer,” Adam smirked. “The second the tour ends I’m going to find myself another place to live.”

“So you’ll be moving back to LA once the tour ends?” Kris asked cautiously.

“Of course,” Adam nodded. “I couldn’t see myself anywhere else.”

“I guess,” Kris said glancing around the apartment.

“And you know I’ll pick a house big enough for both of us,” Adam said coming up behind Kris to wrap his arms around him. “So where we can hide out and get away from everyone.”

“That sounds interesting,” Kris sighed causing Adam to pull away from him.

“Kris?” Kris turned to fine Adam looking at him. “Look, I know we’ve only been a couple for… well for two days, but I was hoping that you felt what I was feeling.”

“And what are you feeling?” Kris asked taking a cautious step towards Adam.

“I feel like we could make this work,” Adam answered honestly. “You know I’m not one of those lets keep this relationship casual sort of guys. You know I want something more than that. I want my home to be your home. I really hope I’m not assuming anything here.”

“You’re not,” Kris said with a shyly smile. “I would really like your home to be my home too.”

“Good,” Adam breathed out.

“Although…”

“What?”

“I really don’t want it to be this home,” Kris said looking around the apartment. “I don’t know how you can fit in here let alone anyone else.”

“I like to describe it as cozy,” Adam shrugged.

“Shoe size I would describe it,” Kris smirked causing Adam to pull a face at him.

“You don’t be quiet I’ll pick my next house next door to Brad,” Adam warned.

“I’ll be quiet now.”

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2033

“What do you mean you’re moving out?” Gabe frowned looking across the bed at Jacob.

“I didn’t say I was,” Jacob sighed. “I said I’m thinking about it.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I’m going to be nineteen in November,” Jacob pointed out. “I can’t be living at home forever.”

“And where does that leave us?” Gabe said. “Because you and I have already proved that we don’t work well together under the same roof.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Jacob sighed. “We’ve lived together since May and I haven’t killed you yet.”

“Because we have rules here,” Gabe said. “This isn’t our house.”

“Exactly,” Jacob smiled. “And that’s why I think I might have found the perfect place for us.”

“I don’t like that smile you’re giving me right now,” Gabe frowned. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“Jack and Niles have found a great place to rent,” Jacob answered. “It’s a few miles away and they have an extra room.”

“You want me to move into a house with Jack and Niles?” Gabe asked with a laugh. “Are you high?”

“You like Jack,” Jacob pointed out.

“Yeah, he’s okay,” Gabe shrugged. “It’s Niles I would be more worried about. Plus that boyfriend of his.”

“You promised,” Jacob sighed.

“They aren’t here,” Gabe frowned. “I’m not even allowed to talk about them when they’re not here?”

“Just think about it,” Jacob sighed. “We could have our own little room, but there would still be rules to follow. That would mean that you couldn’t leave your dirty clothes laying all over the place.”

“And you couldn’t bitch at me for every little thing I forgot to do,” Gabe added.

“It sounds perfect,” Jacob smiled.

“What happens if it doesn’t work out?” Gabe asked. “We can’t just run back here every time.”

“We’ll make it work,” Jacob said moving to pull Gabe down on the bed beside him. “We’ve learned from all of those mistakes we made last year. We’re more mature now.”

“It’s something to think about,” Gabe remarked. “I mean I’m not saying no.”

“I’ll take that,” Jacob smiled snuggling into Gabe’s side. “We don’t have to tell Jack right away.”

“What do you think your Dad and Papa are going to say?” Gabe asked kissing the side of Jacob’s head.

“I’m sure they’ll voice their opinions,” Jacob said causing Gabe to nod his head.

………………………………………….

“So this is my front door,” Sebastian said pushing the door open.

“It’s a nice front door,” Megan smiled.

“Yeah, it’s pretty normal,” Sebastian shrugged. “You want something to drink?”

“Please,” Megan smiled.

“Sebastian is that you?” Kris called out from the kitchen.

“Yes Dad,” Sebastian called back.

“Come tell your Papa that hiring Drag queens for a house party isn’t a good idea,” Kris yelled causing Sebastian’s eyes to widen.

“He doesn’t mean that,” Sebastian said quickly looking over his shoulder at Megan.

“A drag queen party sounds pretty cool,” Megan shrugged.

“Sebastian, seriously tell your…” Kris paused at the kitchen door at the sight of Megan. “I’m sorry I didn’t know we had company.”

“If that’s Jack, he’ll agree with me,” Adam yelled causing Kris to spin around.

“It’s not Jack,” Kris hissed giving his husband a look.

“Well who is it?”

“Dad this is Megan,” Sebastian said moving towards the kitchen. “She’s in my history class.”

“Hi Mr Allen,” Megan smiled giving a slight wave.

“It’s Kris,” Kris smiled. “Come in.” Megan followed Kris into the kitchen where Adam sat at the table. “This is Sebastian’s Papa, Adam.”

“Hi Adam,” Megan smiled.

“You’re a girl,” Adam said causing Sebastian to let out a groan.

“This is why I never bring people home.”

“Excuse my husband,” Kris laughed. “He’s just a little confused because he just lost a disagreement.”

“I lost?” Adam frowned confused.

“You’re not getting the drag queens,” Kris said looking over his shoulder at Adam before turning back to Megan. “So did you two have a nice day at school?”

“Yes thanks,” Megan said with a warm smile.

“Please tell me that’s your natural hair color,” Adam gushed, standing up from the table.

“Me and Megan were going to watch a movie,” Sebastian said moving quickly to stand in front of Megan. “I mean if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Kris smiled. “You can use the living room if you want.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll bring you out some juice,” Kris smiled as Sebastian and Megan walked out. “Don’t,” he warned turning to his husband.

“She is so cute,” Adam gushed. “So much better than that bitch before.”

“What did I say?”

“Don’t call Mia a bitch,” Adam sighed heavily. “But you have to agree that Megan is so much better. She said thank you.”

“She does seem nice,” Kris smiled as he collected two glasses from the cabinet.

“And her hair is gorgeous,” Adam gushed causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Yes and her hair is gorgeous.”

Adam looked up to see Jacob walking through the kitchen door. “Sebastian’s girlfriend is gorgeous,” he blurted out causing Jacob to frown at him.

“Sebastian’s girlfriend is a little young for you. Plus like the wrong gender.”

“Your brother has brought home a friend,” Kris explained placing both glasses onto a tray. “Your Papa is a little excited.”

“Well I’m about to ruin your excitement,” Jacob said taking a seat at the table.

“What’s up?” Kris asked.

“If you’ve ruined any item of clothing that belongs to me,” Adam warned.

“Relax,” Jacob sighed. “Your collection is safe. I’ve got some other news though.”

“Do we want to know?” Kris asked sitting down next to Adam.

“It might be good news,” Jacob shrugged.

“Well?” Adam asked. “What is it, because your dramatic pauses are freaking me out a little.”

“Well the thing is… Jack and Niles have moved into a new place. Niles’s Uncle owns it, but he’s letting them rent it. The thing is…”

“What’s the thing, Jacob,” Kris sighed.

“They have an extra room,” Jacob explained. “And I was thinking of taking it.”

“You’re moving out?” Adam asked. “Again?”

“Gabe and I have talked about it and…”

“Gabe’s moving out too?” Adam interrupted.

“We think it’s a good idea,” Jacob answered. “I know it didn’t work out last time, but we’ve grown up a lot. We’ll learn from the mistakes we make last time.”

“Gabe’s only been out of rehab a few months,” Kris pointed out. “Are you sure he’s ready for this?”

“It’s what we want.”

“Well this is just…” Adam paused to look at Kris.

“It’s a shock,” Kris remarked. “We didn’t see this coming.”

“Well my second announcement is going to blow your mind then,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“There’s another announcement?” Kris asked.

“Please tell me there isn’t going to be a wedding,” Adam groaned. “Please tell me I’m not going to have another kid married before the age of twenty. You know I blame Conway for this,” he said looking at Kris.

“What’s Conway got to do with this?” Kris asked confused.

“We raised them in that town and now they have small town ideas,” Adam answered. “They all think they should be married before they finish school. It wouldn’t surprise me if Elle isn’t married with kids before her senior year.”

“Actually that probably won’t be happening,” Sebastian shrugged. “Although with lesbians you never know. They do love to settle down quickly.”

“What are you… lesbians?” Adam choked out.

“Yeah I think Elle might be a lesbian,” Jacob said causing Kris’s mouth to fall open.

“That… that… that…”

“I think your Dad is trying to say that can’t be true,” Adam said reaching over to rub Kris’s back.

“Exactly,” Kris nodded. “That can’t be true.”

“She sort of said something to Gabe the other night,” Jacob said carefully.

“I need details,” Adam said rubbing Kris’s back harder. “What exactly did she say?”

“Something about butterfly feeling for a girl called Sammy,” Jacob answered. “When I tried to talk to her about it she sort of freaked. And now she’s been avoiding me.”

“Well this is just proving all those Christian freaks right, isn’t it?” Adam sighed causing Jacob and Kris to look at him. “You know they say we try to recruit kids into our lifestyle. We’ve now got two of them.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Jacob frowned. “If it did, I would be a plaid wearing guy who likes to scream.”

“I do not scream,” Adam frowned.

“That’s not the point right now,” Kris frowned. “Jacob can you leave us alone for a minute?”

“What about me moving out?” Jacob asked standing up.

“Yes, we’ll hire you a truck,” Kris said waving his hand in the air.

“You guys have taking this a lot better than I thought you would,” Jacob smiled.

“I can hear screaming in my head,” Kris remarked causing Jacob to frown.

“Is this about Elle?”

“Can you leave us alone, Jacob?” Kris repeated.

“Yeah this is about Elle,” Jacob nodded before walking away.

“Well this is… a surprise,” Adam remarked. “I did not see this coming. I mean with Jacob… well with Jacob it wasn’t a surprise. I mean we both knew he was going to be that way.”

“A lesbian,” Kris frowned looking down at his hands. “Do we even know any lesbians?”

“Sure,” Adam nodded. “Our daughter for one.”

“She can’t be a lesbian,” Kris groaned burying his face in his hands.

“Please tell me you’re not homophobic against lesbians?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s a little girl, Adam,” Kris groaned. “She shouldn’t have those sort of feelings. You heard Jacob. She has butterfly feelings.”

“Are we sure Sammy’s not a boy?” Adam asked. “I mean we haven’t even asked Elle anything yet.”

“We should as her,” Kris said standing up. “How do you ask your twelve-year-old if she’s a lesbian?”

“I don’t think you do,” Adam said pulling Kris back down. “Remember how we handled it with Jacob? It’s the same rules baby.”

“Oh god, its going to start all over again,” Kris groaned burying his face in his hands again.

“What’s going to start all over again?” Adam asked rubbing Kris’s shoulders.

“The bullying,” Kris answered. “You remember what Jacob went through. I couldn’t bare that for Elle. She’s too timid for any of that. Why couldn’t Sophia have been the lesbian?”

“I don’t think it works that way, baby,” Adam smiled.

“But she’s strong,” Kris groaned. “She would make a great lesbian.”

“I still don’t think it works like that,” Adam smiled softly. “Plus we don’t know if Elle is a lesbian. She’s twelve. She doesn’t know what she’s feeling.”

“Are you saying it’s a phase?” Kris asked.

“Maybe,” Adam shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know that we can’t freak out about this.”

“So what do we do?” Kris asked looking towards Adam.

“We talk to her,” Adam answered. “We don’t ask her questions. We just talk and see if she will open up.”

“Is it bad that I don’t want her to be a lesbian?” Kris asked causing Adam to shake his head.

“No, baby it’s not, but it’s bad to let her know that,” Adam said. “We love our kids no matter what.”

“I know that,” Kris sighed.

“Then we let her know that,” Adam said standing up and outstretching his hand. “Come on. We’ll go talk to her now.”

“What if she tells us she is?” Kris asked standing up.

“Then we tell her we love her,” Adam answered causing Kris to nod his head.

…………………………………………………….

“So your parents are pretty cool,” Megan remarked as Sebastian sat down beside her on the sofa.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Sebastian smirked. “I know they’re not cool.”

“They’re pretty cool for parents,” Megan smiled. “I mean it’s not every parent that’s a rock star.”

“Please tell me you’re not a Glambert,” Sebastian groaned.

“I don’t know what that word means,” Megan frowned.

“That’s a good thing,” Sebastian pointed out.

“So what are we watching?” Megan asked as she settled back against the sofa.

“The latest horror the Wood brothers,” Sebastian answered. “I mean if that’s okay. If its not I’m sure Jacob has some romantic comedy we could watch.”

“You think I’m a romantic comedy girl?” Megan asked with a raised eyebrow. “I live in a house full of boys. I’ve seen horror movies that would make you scream like a girl.”

“Is that a challenge?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because my Uncle Tommy has a sick collection of horror movies.”

“I’ve seen banned movies from Japan,” Megan pointed out.

“I’ve been to a real haunted house for Halloween,” Sebastian shrugged.

“And how long did you stay?” Megan asked.

“Long enough for me to scream like a girl,” Sebastian answered causing Megan to giggle.

“That’s something I would like to see.”

“Well Halloween is coming up,” Sebastian shrugged. “Maybe you’ll get to hear it.”

“You’re keeping me around for Halloween?” Megan asked.

“If you’ll have me,” Sebastian shrugged with a smile.

“We’ll see,” Megan said giving Sebastian a shy smile before looking back at the film.

“Cool,” Sebastian smiled before looking back at the film too.

……………………………………………….

“Okay, ready?” Adam whispered outside of Elle’s door.

“No,” Kris answered honestly.

“Tough,” Adam whispered before pushing open the bedroom door. “Hey honey. Can we come in?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not,” Kris smiled.

“Then you can come in,” Elle smiled as she moved her chair away from her computer.

“You doing homework?” Adam asked.

“I’m chatting,” Elle answered causing Kris to frown.

“You’re allowed to do that?” he asked looking at Adam. “We let her do that.”

“Only with my school friends,” Elle answered. “Papa said I’ve got to stay away from creepy old men. Anyway it’s the school’s chat room. You’ve have to be a student to log into it.”

“Who are you talking to?” Adam asked sitting down on the edge of Elle’s bed.

“Sammy.”

“Sammy?” Kris and Adam said at the same time.

“Yes,” Elle frowned. “Why?”

“And Sammy is?” Kris asked trying to look over Elle’s shoulder at the screen.

“My friend.”

“Is Sammy a boy?”

“No,” Elle frowned. “Why are you both being weird?”

“Aren’t we always weird?” Adam asked with a nervous laugh.

“I guess,” Elle shrugged before turning back to the computer. “So what’s up?”

“We just wanted to check in with you,” Kris said standing up to see what Elle was typing. “See how things are going.”

“You shouldn’t spy on me Dad, it isn’t nice,” Elle said looking over her shoulder.

“We’re not,” Adam said pulling Kris down on the bed beside him. “We’re just checking in.”

“I don’t have anything to tell you guys,” Elle said turning back around to the screen.

“That’s cool,” Adam nodded. “Just know that we are here if you ever do.”

“I know that,” Elle said as she continued to type.

“So there is nothing you want to tell us?” Kris pressed.

“Nope.”

“Well we’ll let you get back to your friend,” Adam said standing up and pulling Kris with him.

“That’s it?” Kris whispered.

“You should invite your friend Sammy over sometime,” Adam said walking towards the bedroom door, pulling Kris with him. “You know how we like meeting all of your friends.”

“Yeah,” Elle smiled looking up from the screen. “Maybe I will… Sometime.”

“Anytime,” Adam smiled before walking out of the room.

“That was it?” Kris whispered as soon as Adam closed Elle’s bedroom door.

“That’s it,” Adam nodded. “She’s not ready, Kris.”

“So we just have to sit and wait?”

“Exactly,” Adam whispered as he rubbed Kris’s arm. “She knows we’re here for her.”

Kris looked back at the closed door before nodding his head. “You’re right. I guess we just wait.”

“Plus I’ll be finding out who Sammy is and making sure we invite her over,” Adam added as he walked towards the stairs.

“And we see if she’s a lesbian?” Kris whispered.

“We see how Elle acts around her,” Adam corrected.

“Or we could ask her if she’s a lesbian,” Kris remarked causing Adam to turn around.

“Stop saying lesbian.”

“I don’t think I can,” Kris whispered as he followed Adam down the stairs.”

End of Flash Forward 2033


	100. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 100

Flash Forward 2033

"Did you ever think this is where you would be at the age of fifty-one?" Kris asked as he stretched out against Adam's chest.

"Naked in a tub with a cute guy?" Adam smirked running his wet hand up Kris's chest. "Totally."

"I meant with four kids and a husband," Kris said dryly.

"You know I didn't," Adam answered honestly. "Next month we are going to have three teenagers in our family."

"Elle as a teenager," Kris sighed. "That just doesn't sound right. Remember when she was little?"

"She's still little," Adam answered.

"Remember when she was sick?" Kris said. "How scared we all were for her?"

"Don't," Adam sighed. "I still get scared thinking of that."

"She got through it in the end," Kris said running his hand over Adam's bare leg.

"I really didn't think was going to for a while," Adam sighed.

"But she did," Kris pressed. "And she's amazing."

"Yeah, "Adam smiled pressing a kiss to Kris's shoulder.

End of Flash Forward

Flashback 2022

Adam lay on his side of the bed with Elle pressed against his side as Kris tip toed into the bedroom. “You're awake,” he said surprised. “It's four in the morning.”

“And you're sneaking in like you've just come back from a strip club.”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed, “and yes, that's exactly where I was.”

“Oh how redneck,” Adam groaned. “I mean who has their bachelor party in a strip club these days?”

“My old school friends,” Kris suggested as he sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes.

“So did you get to see boobies?” Adam said in a sarcastic tone.

“Totally,” Kris laughed. “Huge ones.”

“Lovely, I'm sure that got you all excited.”

Kris moved up the bed until he was sitting at Adam's side. “Actually ,I think I prefer my chests with a little more hair on them.” Kris ran his hand over Adam's bare chest.

“Maybe I could be the entertainment at the next bachelor party,” Adam suggested causing Kris to let out a loud laugh.

“Yeah I'll mention that to them.” Kris looked down at Elle. “So I'm guessing I'm sharing you tonight?”

“It's been a tough day for our little one,” Adam said as he gently rubbed the soft hair on Elle's head.

“I take it she's still not walking.” Kris moved to the bottom of the bed to begin getting undressed. “Maybe we should just give her a break. Let her walk in her own time.”

“I've made an appointment at the doctors for tomorrow.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed, “please don't get dramatic about this. She'll walk in her own time.”

“I think there might be something wrong with her leg.”

Kris climbed onto his side of the bed to look down at his youngest daughter. “Well what's wrong?”

“Sophia said...”

“Sophia said?” Kris asked with a frown. “You're taking medical advice from our eleven-year-old?”

“She noticed that Elle doesn't put any weight on her left leg,” Adam said as he reached down to pull the covers off of his daughter. “And have you noticed that she always sits leaning to the right.”

Kris ran his hand over Elle's leg. “I guess, I mean maybe, I don't know,” Kris frowned.

“I got us an appointment first thing.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed as he lay down.

“I mean it's probably nothing...”

“Of course,” Kris said as he placed his hand over Elle's leg. “It's just better to check these things out. You did the right thing.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed resting his hand over Kris's.

….....................

Kris placed his hand over Adam's bouncing leg as they sat side by side in the doctor's waiting room. “You're making me nervous.”

“I hate these places,” Adam sighed. “Nothing good ever comes out of coming to a doctor's office.”

“I don't know,” Kris mused, “we did get four beautiful babies out of a doctor's office.”

Adam looked down at Elle as she lay sleeping in Kris's arms. “What's taking them so long?”

“We've only been here five minutes.”

“I just hate these places.”

“You've said that.”

“But I really...” Adam paused as the doctor's office door opened.

“Elle Lambert-Allen?”

Kris and Adam both took a deep breath before standing up and following the doctor into his office.

….............................

Adam watched the doctor closely as he finished examining Elle. “So she's okay?”

The doctor gave Adam a soft smile before looking back down at his notes. “I'm going to want to look into this more. You're defiantly right about her not wanting to put any weight on that leg, but really there is no clues as to why.”

“Is she in pain?” Kris asked as he continued to dress Elle again.

“I would say it's more like discomfort to her,” the doctor explained. “She didn't cry when I examined her which is a good sign, but there is something stopping her from putting her foot on the ground.”

“What does that mean?”

“I would like her to go to the hospital and have some more tests done.”

“Hospital?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming.”

“Now?” Adam asked with panic in his voice. “Why right now?”

Kris stood to rest his hand on Adam's shoulder giving it a gently comforting squeeze. “Is there anything we need to take with us to the hospital?”

“Just Elle,” the doctor smiled. “Now you both shouldn't worry, I'm sure Elle is just fine.”

Kris nodded mutely before tugging on Adam's hand to make him stand. “Thanks for your help.”

…..............................

Adam looked around the white doctor's room at the hospital with his knee twitching constantly. “I hate this.”

“It's going to be okay,” Kris said quietly as he reached over to stop Adam's bouncing knee.

“They're taking too long. Why couldn't we go with her?”

“Because we'd only get in the way.”

The office door opened as the doctor who had taken Elle to examine her came in carrying files in her hands. “Sorry for the delay...”

“Where's our daughter?” Adam interrupted.

“She fell asleep during the last exam. One of the nurses is watching over her in the nursery,” the doctor explained as she sat down behind her desk. “So we examined Elle fully and ran some tests, and...”

“Could you just tell us what's wrong,” Kris interrupted. “We don't need to know what you did.”

“Okay,” the doctor took an even breath, “Elle has a very small tumor growing on one of her ribs. Now I must put importance on the word small. She is in no pain what-so-ever, but it's stopping her from putting any pressure on her left side. We're going to have to keep her in hospital to run a few more tests before we know anything else.”

Kris looked at his husband before turning back to the doctor. “She has a tumor on her rib?”

“Kris I can promise you she is in no pain and...”

“I know,” Kris interrupted again. “I know.”

Flashback 2009

Adam snapped his eyes shut at the sound of the bathroom door being opened. He could hear Kris moving around him but he just didn't want to look. “I know you're not sleeping,” came Kris's teasing voice.

“I'm just going to give you some privacy,” Adam said as he stood from his bed to move towards the bedroom door.

“Dude seriously,” Kris laughed reaching out to grab a hold of Adam's arm. “We're going to be roommates for a while. We're going to have to see each other in the buff some time.”

Adam turned around from the door to find Kris in front of him in only a pair of tight boxers. “I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Then don't act like seeing me naked is a big thing.” Adam smirked causing Kris to roll his eyes. “And I'm not talking about my dick, you big idiot.”

Adam's smirk grew wider as he walked back over to his bed. “You're a pretty cool guy, Kris Allen.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kris laughed as he began to dry his stomach and chest with a towel.

Adam tried his best to act natural, and pretend there wasn't a cute half naked guy standing in front of him, but his eyes had a mind of his own. “So you work out?”

“You're so weird,” Kris laughed as he shook his head.

“What's that?” Adam moved to the edge of his bed to get a closer look. “Is that a scar?”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed as he ran his fingers over the thin pale scar on the side of his chest.

“What the hell happened?”

“Knife fight,” Kris sighed again.

“You were in a knife fight?” Adam looked up with a frown. “Seriously?”

“I was protecting my crew,” Kris shrugged. “You should have seen the other guy.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course not,” Kris laughed. “I had surgery when I was young.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned looking at the scar.

“Yeah I had a tumor on one of my ribs so they had to take it out.” Kris took another step in front of Adam causing him to look up from the scar. “I'm okay now though, plus they made me a really cool mini me with the rib.”

“You sure you're not the mini me?”

“Hey,” Kris laughed punching Adam on the shoulder. “You shouldn't tease a man with a missing rib.”

“Sorry,” Adam laughed lightly as Kris turned to finish getting dressed.

End of Flashback 2009

“This is all my fault,” Kris mumbled into his hand's as he rubbed his face. “I passed on my faulty DNA to our little girl and now she's sick.”

Kris looked up to find Adam staring at Elle as she lay fast asleep in the hospital bed. “You think it's my fault too don't you?”

Of course I don't,” Adam sighed as he finally took his eyes off of Elle to look at his husband. “She's going to be okay, you were okay so she's going to be okay.”

“I was thirteen,” Kris said quietly. “She's just a little baby.”

“And she's strong like her daddy.” Adam reached out to pull Kris into a sideways hug. “She's going to be okay baby. I promise.”

“It's her birthday tomorrow,” Kris mumbled into Adam's shoulder. “She's going to spend her first birthday in the hospital.”

“We'll make it work,” Adam whispered into Kris's hair as he looked at his little girl again. “It's going to be okay. I promise.”

End of Flashback 2022

Flash Forward 2033

“And it did all work out,” Kris said splashed some water over Adam’s legs.

“You can’t even see the scar anymore,” Adam remarked. “I don’t even think Elle knows it happened.”

“Thirteen,” Kris breathed out. “That’s something I’m going to have to get used to.”

“What are we going to do for it?” Adam asked. “A party?”

“She warned us on her tenth that she never wants a party from us,” Kris answered. “Apparently she’s been watching the ones we gave the others.”

“Are we that bad at giving parties?” Adam frowned.

“I think it’s the people we invite.”

“Like who?”

“Remember Sophia’s tenth?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Remember when Brad found the karaoke machine?” Kris added.

“Oh yeah,” Adam frowned.

“That’s just one of the reasons Elle doesn’t want a party,” Kris pointed out.

“So what are we going to do?” Adam asked.

“I guess whatever she wants.”

“I have a feeling we’ll be producing an album then,” Adam remarked.

“Yeah, I’ve got that feeling too,” Kris agreed.

…………………………………………

“So we figured since you two are sharing you should have the bigger room at the top of the house,” Niles said as Jacob and Gabe followed him up the stairs.

“It’s really out of the way,” Gabe remarked with a smile on his face.

“Oh you can have all of the noisy sex you want,” Niles remarked as he stopped at the top of the stairs. “This is it.”

“It’s big,” Jacob smiled looking inside of the bedroom.

“Plus the attic can be turned into a studio for us to design in,” Niles smiled. “It’s huge.”

“How big is the TV?” Gabe asked looking at Niles.

“There is a little room downstairs where you and Jack can be boys together,” Niles answered.

“Then I’m happy,” Gabe smiled.

“So when can you guys move in?” Niles asked. “We already have the Halloween party arranged.”

“Party?” Gabe asked. “Your Uncle is letting you have parties?”

“It’s only a little get together,” Niles shrugged. “A few guys from the college.”

“Well that’s…” Gabe paused as Jacob gave him a look. “I’m sure that will be fun.”

“Well I’m going to leave you both alone,” Niles smirked turning towards the stairs.

“He thinks we’re going to have sex, doesn’t he?” Gabe remarked walking into the bedroom.

“Probably,” Jacob shrugged.

“Which means he doesn’t know you,” Gabe pointed out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We’re standing in this bare room and your friend thinks the first thing you want to do is have sex,” Gabe pointed out. “When I know for a fact the only thing you’re thinking about right now is wall paint.”

“I’m thinking eggshell white,” Jacob said moving fully into the room. “The bed will come down from this wall here. And we’ll have a nice sofa sitting there where we can relax together.”

“And where’s our TV going to be?” Gabe asked looking around.

“I’m thinking that wall there,” Jacob answered. “That way we can watch it and relax on the sofa or the bed.”

“This could work,” Gabe nodded.

“So you’re excited?” Jacob asked coming to stand in front of Gabe.

“I’m sure Niles will take a lot of getting used to,” Gabe answered. “But I’m sure it will be fine.”

“You’ll love Niles when you get to know him,” Jacob said wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck. “Now let’s talk about Halloween costumes.”

“We’re not going as a couple,” Gabe answered. “Ever Halloween has been a disaster when you decide what we wear. I think this year we should do something different and wear what we want.”

“You mean we wouldn’t match?” Jacob asked with a frown.

“It won’t kill us,” Gabe smirked. “It might be fun, and we’ll keep it a secret until Halloween.”

“You’re not even going to let me approve of your outfit?”

“No,” Gabe said shaking his head. “I’m a big boy who can dress myself.”

“I think this year will be a disaster too,” Jacob remarked dryly causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

…………………………………………………….

“There she is,” Adam whispered as the front door opened.

“Is she alone?”

“I think she’s brought her,” Adam whispered.

“Hello?” Elle called out from the hallway.

“In the living room, honey,” Kris called back.

Elle walked into the living room with a taller girl following her. “Dad, Papa this is my friend Sammy.”

“Hi Sammy,” Adam and Kris said at the same time causing the little girl to give them a slight wave.

“I told Sammy she could stay for something to eat,” Elle said shyly. “That’s okay isn’t it?”

“Of course,” Adam smiled standing up. “We’re having pasta. Do you like pasta, Sammy?”

“I’m from an Italian family,” Sammy answered. “They throw you out if you don’t.”

“You’re funny,” Adam smiled. “Oh you are going to fit right in here.”

“I didn’t really mean my family would throw me out,” Sammy remarked. “It’s cool if I don’t like things. My brother doesn’t like peas and he’s still at home,” she added causing Adam to laugh harder.

“Yeah, can we go to my room now?” Elle asked. “We have homework.”

“Of course,” Kris smiled. “I’ll bring you up some juice.”

“Thanks Dad,” Elle said turning to walk out.

“You like juice, don’t you Sammy?” Adam asked causing Sammy to giggle.

“Not dying of thirst is always good,” Sammy smiled causing Adam to laugh harder.

…………………………….

“So?” Kris asked as he poured two glasses of juice. “What do you think?”

“Our girl has great taste,” Adam smiled. “I’m in love. Is it okay to be in love with a twelve-year-old little girl?”

“Yeah I think there’s a prison sentence for that,” Kris answered. “But what do you think about Sammy’s sexuality?”

“My gaydar wasn’t going off,” Adam sighed. “But then how can you not fall in love with Elle? The girl is gorgeous.”

“We’re not trying to set them up here,” Kris frowned. “Is Sammy gay or not?”

“That I don’t know.”

“This is just great,” Kris sighed. “Now we’re right back where we started.”

“I think I know what we need,” Adam said reaching for his cell.

“What?” Kris frowned.

“You’ll see.”

…………………………………………….

Kris let out a groan as the front door slammed shut. “Brad?” he asked looking up at Adam.

“His gaydar is unbeatable,” Adam shrugged.

“Okay, Auntie Brad is here,” Brad smiled walking towards the stairs. “Where do you need me?”

“They’re in Elle’s room,” Adam said pointing up the stairs. “Just be discreet.”

“It’s my middle name,” Brad said before walking up the stairs.

“And here I thought it was evil,” Kris mumbled.

“I heard that,” Brad called out as he got to the top of the stairs.

“This is all wrong,” Kris groaned.

“You want to know the answer, don’t you?” Adam asked.

“Not like this,” Kris sighed. “Not by introducing Brad to our kid’s friend.”

“You have no faith in him,” Adam sighed.

“He’s…”

“Coming,” Adam said looking back up the stairs. “Well?”

“What did you think?”

“Elle has great taste,” Brad answered. “That girl is gorgeous. And really funny.”

“Are they gay?” Kris whispered.

“Oh that I don’t know,” Brad said. “Lesbians are harder to see until there is plaid involved.”

“So you don’t know?” Kris asked annoyed.

“I do know they would make a pretty couple,” Brad shrugged.

“Get out of my house,” Kris sighed. “You’re useless.”

“And you raise gay kids,” Brad shrugged before walking out.

“This sucks,” Kris said annoyed. “I hate not knowing something.”

“Now I know what my parents felt,” Adam frowned.

“Now what do we do?”

“Make dinner,” Adam suggested.

“And just forget that our daughter might be gay?”

“I guess,” Adam shrugged. “I suppose we can have our surprise faces ready for when she does come out. I think I’m going to pretend to faint.”

“You’re not funny,” Kris sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

“Come on,” Adam laughed following. “You can pretend too.”

End of Flash Forward 2033


	101. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 101

Flashback (Adam's dream 2025)

Adam, we've got to be onstage in five minutes.”

Adam sat at his dressing room table looking at himself in the mirror as a nameless PA yelled at him through the locked door. “I'll be there.”

“Well, hurry up please. The label representatives are in the crowd tonight, and we don't want to disappoint them.”

“I said I'd be there.” Adam took another look at himself in the mirror before reaching under it for the little black makeup bag he took everywhere with him. It was the only thing that he would insist he pack himself when on tour. In the last fifteen years not a thing had changed inside the little black bag. There was always the same items inside. His small collection of makeup for emergencies, and a smaller black box that contained his secret. The secret he had been keeping for fifteen years. Adam removed the first pill bottle before taking out three of the small white pills. Next came the small packet of powder he would need to get him onstage. He left the last pill bottle in the bag for when he got off stage so it could help him come down from the high he had put himself in.

“Adam please,” The nameless PA yelled again.

“I'm coming,” Adam snapped back as he bent over the makeup table to snort up the white powder. “Alright, let's get this party started.” Adam swung open the dressing room door to find a harassed looking woman standing on the other side. “I'm ready.”

“Thank god, because the band are already onstage.”

“You shouldn't worry,” Adam smiled. “I've never missed a show yet.”

The PA could only give Adam a fake smile as she guided him towards the stage. It was the same look everyone was giving him lately. Like they were starting to see through his fake life. Like the fabulous Adam Lambert was finally falling from grace.

“Is Kris here yet?” Adam walked faster now and the PA jogged to keep up. He could feel the cocaine beginning to slide through him making him feel all warm inside.

“I tried calling him, but it was his wife that picked up.” The PA knew not to look Adam in the eye when Katy was mentioned.

“Let me guess, he's not coming.”

“She said he was busy.”

“I'm sure she did,” Adam answered dryly. “Just call him again, and tell him my hotel room number.”

“But...”

“Don't worry about Katy.” Adam stopped at the stage door. “Pretend you're from Kris's management or something.”

“They're calling for you.”

Adam turned to find a very pissed off Tommy waving him to hurry up. “Just make sure Kris is at my hotel when I get off stage,” Adam called out before he took to the stage.

….................................

“We have to go,” Kris sighed. “I promised him we would.”

“I don't care what you promised him,” Katy screamed causing Kris to sink deeper into the sofa. “I can not deal with his dramatics today. Not after what the doctor told us.”

“Maybe going to Adam's show will take our mind off that,” Kris sighed rubbing his face with his hands. “Why can't we just escape for the night?”

“I've just been told I'll never be able to carry children,” Katy snapped. “After ten years of trying, and enduring miscarriages, I've been told that we will never be able to have children, and you want to go listen to your friend sing?”

“I just don't want us sitting here wallowing...” Kris paused as Katy stood up to storm out of the room. “Katy, I didn't mean that.” Kris jumped as his cell vibrated in his pocket. “Hello?”

“Kris?”

“Yeah, who's this?”

“My name is Emma. I'm Adam's new PA.”

“He's got another one?” Kris asked surprised. “What happened to Carl?”

“I don't really know,” Emma said quietly. “Someone said something about Adam making him cry.”

“Of course he did,” Kris sighed into the phone. “He's not as bad as he tries to make out he is.”

“Okay,” Emma said giving a nervous laugh.

“I mean it,” Kris said. “He just likes to pretend he's a badass.”

“Well, the badass would like you to be at his hotel tonight. He's...”

“I know where he is,” Kris interrupted. “I already called his mom to find out. Tell him I'll be there for when he gets off stage.”

“Thank you,” Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. “I didn't know what I was going to do if you said no.”

“Just tell him no partying,” Kris warned. “Tell him I want him sober. I have something important I need to talk to him about.”

“I will Mr Allen,” Emma smiled. “Oh and can I just say how big a fan I am of yours. I think I voted for you every week when you were on Idol.”

“Well, thanks Emma,” Kris laughed, “but let's not tell Adam about that. We really don't want him firing you on your first week.”

…..................................

“I need my five minutes alone,” Adam called out into the busy dressing room causing everyone to stop what they were doing. “You know I always have my five minutes alone before we head back to the hotel.”

Tommy shook his head in annoyance as he stood to move. “I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

Adam shrugged off his friend's annoyed look as the rest of the crowd began to leave. All of them but Emma. She stood with her back pressed against the wall, and her face looking like she had just seen a ghost. “You too,” Adam said pointing at the door.

“I... I have a few notes here,” Emma looked down at her notepad. “I managed to get Kris, and he said he would be at the hotel...”

“Good,” Adam said as he took hold of Emma's arm to make her move.

“He also said there was to be no partying,” Emma said shyly. “He's got something important to talk to you about.”

“Just wait outside for me.” Adam took Emma by the arm again to guide her out of the room before closing the door behind her. His eyes fell on the small black bag again. He had five more little pills to take before he could meet Kris. Five little pills that would make him feel normal again, and not the shaking wreck he felt like at the moment.

…....................................

Kris was laying back on Adam's bed already wearing a pair of Adam's shorts when Adam walked through the door. “You're staying the night?”

“Katy thinks I'm at the studio.”

“Sure she does,” Adam said with a smirk. “I bet she put up a fight about you coming tonight.”

“It's not been a good day,” Kris sighed as he stood up to pull Adam in for a hug. “How was your show.”

“I blew them away,” Adam said smugly. “Like I always do.”

“You really are amazing.” Kris ran his fingertips down Adam's jaw as he looked up at him.

“Okay, what's wrong?” Adam asked stilling Kris's hand on his face. “You always flirt when there is something wrong.”

“We got the news from the doctor today.”

“And?” Kris shook his head before Adam pulled him in for another hug. “I'm sorry baby,” Adam sighed.

“We're never going to have a baby,” Kris began to sob into Adam's shoulder. “They said my sperm and Katy's eggs will never create a baby.”

Adam rubbed Kris's back gently as the younger man sobbed against him. “There's always other options. I mean the doctor didn't say that your sperm is bad or anything right?”

Kris pulled away laughing from Adam as he wiped his eyes. “Don't make me laugh.”

“I'm not trying to,” Adam said smiling slightly.

“You've just got a funny way of wording things.”

“Well word them right for me.”

“There is nothing wrong with me or Katy,” Kris explained as he sat back down on the bed. “Our DNA just don't mix. They said Katy will continue to get pregnant easily, but she'll never carry the baby to full term. I can't put her through another miscarriage. I can't put myself through another one.”

Adam took a seat on the bed beside Kris's to take hold of his hand. “Do you want my sperm?” Adam asked seriously. Kris turned his head slowly to look at his friend before breaking out into a fit of laughter. “I'm being serious. Give me a cup, and I'll give it to you right now.”

“I'm sure Katy would love that idea.”

“I would do it for you in a heartbeat.”

“I know you would,” Kris smiled as he squeezed Adam's hand. “And I know your sperm would make a great baby.”

“Too right it would,” Adam smiled as he stood to strip off his clothes. “You're staying all night?”

“If you'll let me bunk with you.”

“Let me think... Do I want to have a good looking man in my bed,” Adam pretended to ponder.

“A good looking straight man in your bed,” Kris corrected.

“Hell, that's even better,” Adam joked as he crawled under the covers. “Want my shoulder?”

“Yes please,” Kris smiled as he climbed into bed to lay his head on Adam's shoulder. “Adam?”

“Yeah?

“Do you think I'll ever become a daddy?

“If there is any justice in this world you will,” Adam answered before closing his eyes.

..................................

Adam waited until Kris was sound asleep beside him before untangling himself and climbing out of the bed. His small black bag was on top of the sink where he had left it when he first arrived. Closing the bathroom door behind him Adam took a seat on the toilet to root through the bag for what he needed. Sitting right at the bottom lay the small plastic bag containing the white powder his body was craving so badly. Normally, he would have done a few lines before going to bed, but with Kris being there he had put it off. Now he sat with his small mirror on his knee and his credit card in his hand as he made three neat lines with the white powder. He could hear Kris's deep breathing coming from the bedroom as snorted the powder slowly up his nostrils. Once the three lines were gone ,Adam put everything back neatly in his black bag before going to join Kris back in bed. He had only put his head on the pillow when Kris spoke.

“You break my heart when you do that,” Kris admitted quietly. “I wish you would stop.”

“It keeps me from going crazy,” Adam admitted honestly. Adam shifted uncomfortably on the mattress as Kris watched him. “How did you know what I was doing?”

“I've known what you've been doing for years,” Kris answered. “You don't realize how well I know you. I can see every little change that happens to you.”

“It's not dangerous,” Adam said turning his head to meet Kris's eyes. “I know what I'm doing.”

“You're dying,” Kris pointed out. “It might take years for it to happen, but you're slowly killing yourself, and it's breaking my heart.”

“I need it.”

“What do you need it for?” Kris perched his head on his elbow so he could look down at his friend.

“Not to feel,” Adam admitted honestly.

“I don't understand.”

“I like not feeling the loneliness anymore,” Adam confessed.

“Lonely?” Kris asked confused. “You're surrounded by people every minute of the day.”

“And I pay every one of them to be there,” Adam said annoyed. “Do you know the only person to say I love you to me in the last two months is my mother. I haven't been with a guy in six months, and I am so deeply lonely that it is starting to hurt. I actually feel pain in my chest, and the only way to make it go away is to snort a few lines of cocaine.”

Kris reached over pulling Adam into his arms. “I love you.”

“You don't count,” Adam admitted quietly. “You have to love me just like my mom does.”

“I wish I counted,” Kris whispered into Adam's hair. “I wish my love would be enough for you to never feel lonely again.”

“Your job is to never let Katy feel lonely,” Adam pointed out.

“If only I could have my dreams come true,” Kris said to himself.

“If only,” Adam repeated.

End of Flashback (Adam’s Dream 2025)

Flash Forward (Adam’s dream 2033)

Adam took another shaky step towards the front door as whoever was on the other side banged on “You’re home,” Kris breathed out the second Adam opened the door.

“And you’re disturbing my sleep,” Adam said giving Kris a dirty look. “What the hell are you doing here so early, Allen?”

“It’s one in the afternoon,” Kris answered pushing his way into Adam’s house. “Can you tell whatever one night stand you brought home to leave, because I really need to talk to you.”

“I’m alone,” Adam said walking towards the living room. “He left hours ago. I have a new rule of not letting any of them sleep over. It saves making them breakfast in the morning.”

“Isn’t that romantic?” Kris asked dryly as he threw himself down on Adam’s sofa. His eyes instantly found the white powder spread across the glass coffee table. “You don’t even hide it anymore? I could have been your mother.”

“I’m a big boy,” Adam shrugged. “Now what do you want? I’m losing sleep here.”

“You don’t even care anymore,” Kris frowned pointing at the coke on the table.

“What do you want Kristopher?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Katy and I are getting a divorce,” Kris blurted out causing Adam’s mouth to fall open.

“You’re what?” Adam stuttered. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“A thirty-one year old relationship gone,” Kris answered. “Just like that.”

“What happened?” Adam asked as he moved closer to Kris on the sofa.

“I couldn’t do it anymore,” Kris admitted. “I couldn’t see that look in her eyes anymore.”

“What look?”

“The look of disappointment,” Kris answered. “She hates me, Adam.”

“Of course she doesn’t,” Adam sighed putting an arm around Kris’s shoulder. “Why would you think that?”

“I hate her too.”

“Kris,” Adam warned. “Don’t say things you’re going to regret later.”

“I’ve already said it,” Kris said looking at Adam. “We had a huge fight last night. She told me she stopped loving me years ago. She told me the fact that we couldn’t have children caused her to hate me.”

“She didn’t mean it,” Adam said. “You guys love each other. Anyone can see that.”

“It’s an act,” Kris spat out. “The last ten years have been an act.”

“You guys can work this out,” Adam said. “It’s just one fight with some bad words. You guys can get past this.”

“I told her I was in love with someone else,” Kris confessed. “And she told me she already knew. She told me she’s known for years, and she’s surprised its taking me this long to admit it. She called me a coward.”

“You’ve met someone else?” Adam frowned. “You’ve cheated…”

“Not physically,” Kris answered. “Emotionally I’ve been doing it for years though.”

“And this girl is worth ruining your marriage for?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Those drugs have really messed up your mind, haven’t you?” Kris asked shaking his head.

“What are you talking about?”

“You can’t not know what I’m talking about,” Kris sighed burying his face in his hands. “You’ve got to see it just like Katy has.”

“Kris…”

“Can’t you feel it?” Kris said looking up at Adam. “Haven’t you felt it for years?”

“We can’t do this.”

“Do you love me?” Kris asked bluntly. “Because if you don’t…”

“You know I love you,” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Are you in love with me?”

“Kris…”

“Because I’m in love with you,” Kris interrupted. “I have been for years, and all I want to know now is if you feel the same way.”

“You know I do,” Adam sighed heavily. “I’ve loved you from the moment I met you.”

“And my marriage to Katy stopped you from telling me?” Kris asked gently.

“I don’t want to be the cause of a broken marriage,” Adam admitted. “But I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“Then tell me you love me,” Kris whispered. “Just like I love you.”

“I love you,” Adam confessed quietly. “I really do.”

“And you want to be with me?” Kris asked. “With me and only me, because I don’t share with anyone.”

“I can do that,” Adam said as he moved closer to Kris.

“And one more than,” Kris said moving back.

“Anything,” Adam whispered.

“I want you to go to rehab.”

“I don’t…”

“There will be no us if you’re still taking that stuff,” Kris said pointing towards the coke on the table. “I can’t finally have you only to lose you to that stuff.”

“But the press.”

“We’ll make sure they don’t find out,” Kris said taking hold of Adam’s hands. “We’ll go somewhere quiet. I’ll come with you. Adam I want you back. I don’t want this person the drugs have replaced you with.”

“What if I can’t do it?” Adam asked weakly.

“I’ll be there to help you,” Kris whispered. “We’ll do it together, and you won’t have to be lonely ever again.”

“I want that,” Adam smiled softly.

“And you’ll have it all,” Kris smiled. “All you have to do is agree to the rehab.” Adam looked towards the coke on the table. “Am I worth more than that?”

Adam turned his attention back to Kris. “You’re worth more than anything,” he admitted softly.

“I love you,” Kris whispered leaning in to kiss Adam’s lips.

“I love you too,” Adam admitted with tears in his eyes.

End of Flash Forward (Adam’s dream 2033)

Flashback (Kris’s dream 2025)

“I can't do this damn thing.” Kris rolled up the tie in his hand and threw it over his shoulder. “I'm just going like this.”

“You're going to be best man at your best friend's wedding with no tie on?” Kim came around her son to put the tie back around his neck. “Now stop sulking. This is Adam's special day.”

“I still can't believe this is happening,” Kris grumbled as he allowed his mama to do his tie for him.

“It's about time,” Kris remarked. “That boy has been single for far too long.”

“He was happy.”

“No, you were happy,” Kim corrected. “Ever since your divorce the two of you have been running around town like a pair of teenagers.”

“We were having fun.”

“And now Adam will have fun with his new husband.”

“He hardly knows him.”

“But he loves him,” Kris let out a deep breath as his mama looked at him. “Be happy for him Kristopher. Your friend deserves love just like the rest of us.”

“The whole world loves him,” Kris mumbled. “I don't know why he needs to do this now.”

“Come on, we're going to be late,” Kim said. “I promised Leila we would get you to the hotel on time.”

“Leila hates him,” Kris blurted out causing Kim to pause at the door. “She told me at their engagement party. She doesn't trust him.”

“That is none of our business,” Kim answered taking her son by the hand. “Now come on your father is already in the car waiting.”

…............................

“He loves me doesn't he Mom?” Adam asked as he sat on the hotel bed allowing his mom to paint his nails.

“Tom?”

“Of course Tom,” Adam answered. “Who else would I be talking about?”

“Of course Tom loves you,” Leila said softly. “Do you love him?”

“Would I be marrying him if I didn't?”

“Tom is a very reliable man,” Leila answered. “He's stable, and he's very busy with his own career.”

“That's a good thing,” Adam pointed out. “I don't need someone following me around demanding my attention when I'm working.”

“Exactly,” Leila nodded. “He's perfect for your lifestyle.”

“What about my heart?” Adam asked softly.

“Only you can answer that sweetheart...” Leila paused as the door opened, and Kris walked inside. “You're late.”

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled as he leaned down to kiss Leila's cheek. “Hey.”

“Where's my kiss?” Adam asked.

“I don't think you're allowed to kiss other men on the morning of your wedding.”

“I'm not?” Adam asked surprised causing Leila and Kris to shake their head. “Well fuck me.”

“He's not allowed to do that either,” Leila remarked as she stood up from the bed. “Now I'm going to get dressed. Make sure you're both ready by ten.” Adam did a mock salute causing Leila to stick out her tongue.

“Nervous?” Kris asked as Leila closed the hotel door.

“Funnily enough, no.” Adam began painting his nails as Kris sat on the edge of the bed beside him. “Should I be nervous?”

“You're about to commit to someone for the rest of your life,” Kris shrugged.

“Yeah, I should be nervous,” Adam sighed. “I wonder why I'm not.”

“Maybe Tom calms you,” Kris suggested causing Adam to shake his head.

“Not really.”

“So what do you feel when he's around you?” Kris studied Adam's face closely. “Does your heart beat fast when he's near?”

“No,” Adam sighed. “Should it?”

“Does it flip?” Adam shook his head again. “So, what does it do?”

“It beats like it always does,” Adam answered honestly.

“Does he make you laugh?”

“He's not really into being funny,” Adam answered. “He's a lawyer. They don't laugh much.”

“Is the sex good?”

“It's sex with me,” Adam smirked. “Of course it's good.”

“Smart ass.”

“Yes I am,” Adam smiled.

Kris stayed watching Adam as he continued to paint his nails. “So your heart doesn't race when he touches you, and he doesn't make you laugh?”

“Correct.”

“Why marry him then?”

Adam stopped painting his nails to look up at his friend. “I'm almost forty-four, and he's as good as it's going to get.”

Kris couldn't help but laugh at Adam's honestly. “You could have anybody in the world.”

“I've tried dating the cute fan boys,” Adam shrugged. “That never ended well, and I've tried dating the famous guys. None of it works. Tom doesn't care who I am. Do you know he hasn't seen me live yet?”

“That isn't right,” Kris said shaking his head. “You deserve to be loved completely. For everything you do, and that includes your over the top live shows.”

“It doesn't matter,” Adam shrugged. “He loves me in his own way.” Adam reached out grabbing Kris by the hand.

“What are you doing?” Kris asked surprised.

“I'm painting your thumb nail.”

“Why?” Kris asked with a laugh.

“Because I'm taking a piece of you with me to the altar today,” Adam answered honestly.

Kris swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his best friend. “Just like the finale.”

Adam looked Kris with a look of sadness in his eyes. “I miss those days.”

“What do you miss about them?”

“The hope we had back then.” Adam mused. “You were a happily married man, and I was a wild guy with my eyes on every cute boy around. We both had dreams that we were sure were going to come true.”

“I really didn't see myself being divorced by forty,” Kris admitted. “I'm a forty-year-old man with no kids and no career.”

“Well that last ones your own fault,” Adam accused as he painted Kris's thumb nail. “You're the one that wanted to quit making music to try and save your car crash of a marriage.” Kris opened his mouth to argue only to shut it again. “That bitch didn't deserve you,” Adam continued. “You should have divorced her years ago.”

“Don't call her a bitch,” Kris sighed tiredly.

“Well what do I call a woman who cheats on you with another man, gets pregnant by him, and then pretends the baby is yours for two years?” Adam asked. “She let you think you were a father to some other guys baby for two years. He called you Daddy...”

“I know,” Kris interrupted. “I know she's a bitch, but I'm trying to forget all that.”

“Have you heard from the lawyer yet?”

“He says he's trying his best, but it looks like I'm not going to get access.” Kris shifted uncomfortable under Adam's stare. “She's apparently been letting the other guy see him. My lawyer says the judge would be more likely to award access to the biological father than some fool that raised the kid for two years.” Kris looked down at his painted thumb. “I loved being someone's daddy.”

“You'll get your turn,” Adam promised.

Kris wiped away a stray tear rolling down his cheek. “I'm sorry,” he choked back a sob. “This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, and I'm ruining it.”

“This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life?” Adam asked confused.

“It doesn't feel like it?”

“Come on,” Adam stayed standing by the bed. “I need your help getting ready.”

“Are happy Adam?”

“I'm marrying a man who loves me,” Adam shrugged. “That's all I can ask for.”

“I love you,” Kris admitted honestly.

“I love you too, baby,” Adam whispered as he came to wrap his arms around Kris.

“If I say I really love you will you not marry Tom?” Kris asked into Adam's shoulder.

“If only you could have said that all those years ago,” Adam whispered into Kris's hair. “Life could be pretty amazing for us right now.”

“I'm saying it now,” Kris whispered.

Adam pulled back to look into Kris's eyes. “If only you were gay Kris Allen.” Adam took Kris's face in his hands to gently press their lips together. Kris stayed with his eyes closed as Adam pulled away. “Come on baby,” Adam whispered. “I need your help getting ready.”

“If we could only turn back time,” Kris whispered causing Adam to smile sadly at him.

“If only.”

End of Flashback (Kris’s dream 2025)

Flash Forward (Kris’s dream 2033)

After a full five minutes of Kris banging on Adam’s front door it finally opened. “You’re home,” Kris said standing back from the door.

“Hey, what’s up?” Adam stood at the open door in an unusual pair baggy jeans and oversized t-shirt. “I’ve been banging this door for ages,” Kris said stepping inside. “What were you doing?”

“I was putting on some makeup,” Adam asked causing Kris to look up at him. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but Adam’s face was thick with dark foundation.

“What are you wearing all of that for?” Kris frowned looking up at his friend.

“I wanted to make myself pretty for you,” Adam said trying to flirt, but failing completely with it. Kris only nodded his head before walking fully into the house. “So what’s up?” Adam asked for a second time.”

“I haven’t seen you for weeks,” Kris frowned. “Every time I call Tom tells me you’re busy. What the hell are you so busy with?”

“Retirement is a very busy time,” Adam shrugged.

“That’s another thing,” Kris said annoyed. “I had to hear about you giving up music from TV? Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“I haven’t seen you,” Adam shrugged. “You’ve been busy touring lately.”

“Don’t give me that,” Kris said annoyed. “I told you to come visit me. You had the time off. I don’t see why you had to stay here the whole time.”

“This is my home,” Adam answered looking down at his hands.

“New York isn’t your home,” Kris sighed. “Your home is LA. The place you abandoned three years ago to follow…” Kris paused running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I promised myself I wouldn’t do this again.”

“I know you can’t accept Tom, but you really have to,” Adam said. “He’s my husband. I need you both to get along.”

“Tell him that,” Kris said annoyed.

“Come on,” Adam sighed. “Don’t be like that. You’ve came all of this way. Don’t make it a waste of time.”

“It’s not a waste of time,” Kris sighed running a hand through his hair. “I’m happy I’m here.”

“I’m happy too,” Adam smiled. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Kris smiled.

……………………………………………..

Kris was laughing happily at one of Adam’s bad jokes when the front door of the house banged shut causing Adam to flinch. “You okay?” Kris asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine,” Adam said with a forced smile on his face.

“Adam?”

“In the kitchen Tom,” Adam called out as he stood up from the table to go over to the coffee maker. “We have a visitor.”

“Who?” Tom frowned walking through the door. “Kris?”

“Hey Tom,” Kris smiled standing up to shake Tom’s hand. “I was just in town for a few interviews.”

“And you thought you would come for a visit?” Tom asked not taking his eyes off of Adam.

“He surprised me,” Adam said quickly.

“Yeah,” Kris frowned looking between the two men. “I thought I would come unannounced.”

“I see,” Tom frowned. “Well it’s good seeing you again, Kris. How long are you in town?”

“A few days,” Kris answered. “I was hoping Adam would be free to be my tour guide.”

“Yeah that would be…”

“I don’t think so,” Tom interrupted before Adam could say anything else. “Adam hasn’t been feeling well lately.”

“You’re sick?” Kris frowned turning to look at his friend.

“I…”

“That was the reason for the retirement,” Tom interrupted again. “You can understand why he can’t go wandering around New York.”

“Of course,” Kris nodded looking at Adam again. “We’ll hang out though,” he added before standing up. “Mind if I use your bathroom?”

“You know where it is,” Tom answered.

Adam waited for Kris to leave the kitchen before turning to his husband. “I didn’t know he was going to be here.”

“So he just showed up?” Tom asked annoyed. “You know I don’t like him here, Adam.”

“I didn’t invite him,” Adam said taking a step back until he was pressed against the kitchen sink.

“You better make him leave,” Tom said in a whisper. “I don’t want him in this house, Adam.”

“I’ll make him leave,” Adam said in a panic. “Just… just don’t start anything.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Tom said through gritted teeth. “You know what happens when you think you can tell me what to do.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam said quickly.

“You will be,” Tom warned. “You’ll be very sorry if he isn’t out of this house within the next hour.”

“I’ll make him leave,” Adam said. “Just… he won’t just go.”

“”Well you better make him,” Tom snapped before grabbing Adam by the arm. “I swear to god Adam I will give you another black eye to match the one you’re hiding under all of that makeup. Don’t push me.”

“Tom… Tom I’m sorry,” Adam winced as Tom tightened the grip on his arm. “I’ll get him to go.”

“You better,” Tom hissed before letting Adam’s arm go.

…………………………………….

“So what hotel are you booked into?” Adam asked as he stood with his back pressed against the sink.

“I’m not yet,” Kris answered stuffing another cookie into his mouth. “I came straight here from the airport. You kind of had me worried Lambert. You haven’t been answering your cell.”

“Busy, you know,” Adam shrugged as he glanced at the clock on the wall. “You must be tired?”

“A little,” Kris shrugged grabbing another cookie. “So what’s with the makeup? You don’t normally wear makeup just for hanging around the house.”

“I’m experimenting,” Adam answered.

“And what’s Tom talking about?” Kris pressed. “What’s really the reason for the retirement?”

“I’m just…” Adam paused as Tom walked into the kitchen. “I’m… I’m burned out,” he finally said not taking his eyes off of Tom.

Tom nodded his head as he walked towards Adam. “That’s right, baby. You just need time with your hubby. Isn’t that right?”

“Yeah,” Adam said with a forced smile on his face. Tom gave a warm smile as he reached up to kiss Adam’s cheek.

“You look tired baby,” Tom whispered. “He’s been really tired lately,” he added looking at Kris.

Kris adverted his eyes as Tom leaned in to kiss Adam’s mouth this time. “I didn’t know Adam Lambert did tiredness.”

“You should go to bed, baby,” Tom said causing Adam to nod his head.

Kris watched the two of them closely for a few seconds before standing up from the table. “I should let you two get to bed.”

“I…” Adam stopped talking at the feeling of Tom’s fingers digging into his side.

“You guys mind if I crash on your sofa?” Kris asked. “It’s sort of little late to be roaming around New York for a hotel.”

“It’s a pretty small sofa,” Tom remarked keeping his fingers digging into Adam’s side.

“And lumpy,” Adam added quickly.

“I’m a small lumpy guy,” Kris smiled. “Don’t worry about me. I can sleep anywhere. I’ll just grab my bag from the car.”

Adam opened his mouth but closed it again as Kris disappeared out of the kitchen to get his bag.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tom hissed pushing Adam back against the sink.

“I… I…”

“Why didn’t you stop him,” Tom snapped.

“I didn’t want him to suspect anything,” Adam stuttered out.

“You’re pathetic,” Tom spat out.

“I’m sorry.”

“You will be,” Tom snapped. “Just you wait until he leaves.” Tom pulled back as Kris came back into the kitchen.

“Got it,” Kris said smiling bright as he held up his small bag.

“I’m going to bed,” Tom said giving Adam a look.

“I should go to,” Adam said glancing at Kris.

“Oh okay,” Kris frowned. “Sure… I can get myself settled.”

“There’s covers in the hall closet,” Tom said taking Adam by the hand.

“Thanks,” Kris frowned as he watched Adam and Tom pass him. “Well night guys.”

“Night,” Adam said quietly as he let Tom lead him out of the kitchen.

…………………………………………………..

Kris lay silently on the small sofa with his eyes shut as he listened to Tom leaving for work. Once the front door closed behind him he jumped from the sofa and made his way towards the stairs. He tiptoed towards the door he knew to be Adam and Tom’s bedroom. Not wanting to wake Adam at such an early hour, Kris pushed open the door gently. But instead of Kris finding Adam curled up in bed asleep, he found the bed empty and a noise coming from the bathroom on the other end of the room.

“Adam?” Kris whispered tiptoeing into the room further. “Adam are you…”

“Don’t come in,” Adam said in a panic causing Kris to walk quicker towards the bathroom.

“Adam what are you…”

“I said don’t come in,” Adam repeated in a panic.

Kris ignored Adam’s plea as he pushed open the bathroom door. “What are you…” Kris froze at bathroom door at the sight of Adam.

“Get out,” Adam said moving toward Kris. “I said get out.”

“What the hell happened to you?” Kris snapped grabbing Adam by his wrists.

“Get out.”

“Stop it,” Kris hissed pushing Adam against the bathroom sink. “Stop it,” he repeated as Adam struggled against him.

“Please,” Adam said weakly as he slumped against Kris’s chest. “I didn’t want you to see this.”

Kris wrapped his arms around Adam, pressing his bruised face into his shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re okay,” he promised as Adam cried into his shoulder.

…………………………………………

Kris poured Adam another cup of coffee before joining him at the kitchen table. “When did it start?”

“I don’t want to…”

“You’re going to tell me,” Kris said gently. “You’re going to tell me right now or I’m calling your mother and she’ll get it out of you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Adam asked weakly.

“I knew there was something wrong,” Kris sighed. “I knew when you stopped taking my calls that something was wrong. Adam just tell me when he started hitting you.”

Adam let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know when it really started. It was so slow to begin with. Just little digs about my clothes, and then it lead on to telling me what not to do.”

“When was the first time he hit you?”

“Last summer,” Adam answered. “But I did start it.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Kris hissed causing Adam to flinch. “Don’t you make excuses for his behaviour?” Adam sat silently looking down at his hands as Kris tried to calm down. “Adam?”

“You can’t tell him you know, Kris.”

“Fuck him,” Kris said softly as he moved his hand across the table to rest on top of Adam’s. “Now you’re going to have to listen to me carefully.”

“What are you talking about?”

“My car is already packed up with everything we need,” Kris answered. “All I need you to do is go pack a bag full of clothes.”

“Kris…”

“Adam I came here for a reason,” Kris said tightening a hold on Adam’s hand. “Eight years ago when we both sat in that hotel room on the morning of your wedding and I told you I didn’t want you to marry Tom… well I was a fucking coward. I had the chance right there to tell you what I felt but I let the moment pass because I thought I was doing what I was supposed to. I wasn’t brave.”

“Kris, what are you saying?” Adam asked with a shaky voice.

“I told you I loved you and you said only if I was straight,” Kris said. “I should have told you the truth. I don’t only love you,” he added softly. “I’m in love with you. I have been for years. I didn’t come to New York for an interview. I came for you. I came because I can’t take another day without you. I came here ready to convince you to leave Tom, but please don’t make me do that.” Kris let go of Adam’s hand to run his fingers over the swollen bruise on Adam’s cheek. “This has to be a good enough reason for you to leave him and come with me.”

“Kris,” Adam choked out as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Just pack a bag and we can leave,” Kris said. “Together. We can be together like we should have been all this time.”

“I want that,” Adam confused.

“Then let’s do it.”

“What about Tom?”

“Screw him,” Kris said. “He had his chance with you and he blew it.”

“But the press.”

“Screw them too,” Kris said. “Just don’t think of any of them. Just think of you and me. I’ve already got a place in LA for us to stay at. All I need you to do is pack a bag and we could be at the airport in twenty minutes.”

Adam looked around the kitchen. “But my home.”

“This isn’t your home,” Kris pressed. “Your home is in LA. Where your Mom and all of your friends are.”

Adam settled his eyes back on Kris before a warm smile spread over his face. “I want to go home.”

“Good,” Kris smiled standing up. “I want you to come home too.”

“You promise we can be together?”

“We’re already together,” Kris promised. “I’m not letting you go again, Adam Lambert. I don’t care who knows it, but you’re mine now.”

“That’s all I’ve wanted,” Adam admitted as Kris reached up to capture his lips in a kiss.

End of Flash Forward (Kris’s dream 2033)


	102. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 102

Flash Forward 2033

“Why the hell did we agree to this?” Adam sighed as he looked at the large turkey in front of him. “What made us say yes to this?”

“I don’t know,” Kris frowned peeling the potatoes. “I don’t even know how the subject came up.”

“I’m blaming your Mama,” Adam whispered sending a cautious look towards the kitchen door.

“Relax she’s still sleeping,” Kris smiled.

“She’s sleeping while we do this?” Adam asked annoyed. “Isn’t this her day?”

“You heard her last night,” Kris shrugged. “She is retiring from hosting thanks giving dinners.”

“Who does she think she is?” Adam frowned. “How can you just retire from something she’s been doing for so long?”

“She’s seventy-two,” Kris pointed out. “Maybe she doesn’t feel up to it anymore.”

“So why give it to us?” Adam asked. “Why not give it to Daniel and his little blonde wife.”

“Easy,” Kris warned with a smile. “They’ll be here soon.”

“And that’s going to be so weird,” Adam groaned. “Family dinner with your ex-wife.”

“I think you mean my sister-in-law,” Kris pointed out. “Anyway I’m more worried about Brad and my mother getting together. You know what happens every time we have any sort of get together.”

“Yeah, they’re going to end up in jail,” Adam answered. “Hopefully before the taste my disaster of a dinner.”

“I’m sure it will be lovely,” Kris smiled. “I mean we can’t screw up a family recipe. My Mama’s wrote it all down for us. Hey does your Mom have any family traditions we should add to it?”

“Yeah, she used to have the take out menu’s ready in case my Dad’s crazy food inventions when wrong,” Adam answered.

“How did you survive your childhood?” Kris smirked.

“I ask myself that every day,” Sophia said walking into the kitchen in her pyjamas. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” Adam scoffed. “We’ll be lucky if we have dinner on time.”

“This is going to be a disaster, isn’t it?” Sophia asked sitting down next to Kris at the table. “Why didn’t you just hire people to cook it for you?”

“Because apparently that isn’t what thanks giving is about,” Adam said pulling a face.

“Mama wouldn’t let him,” Kris explained.

“Hey, you’re a woman,” Adam said turning to look at Sophia.

“Thank you for noticing.”

“You should know what you’re doing here,” Adam said pointing around the kitchen. “Want to help?”

“That has got to be the sexist thing you have ever came out with,” Sophia pointed out.

“Yeah,” Kris agreed frowning. “That’s really not like you baby.”

“Well I’m desperate,” Adam sighed turning back to the turkey. “It’s five in the morning and I’ve been looking up the butt of a turkey.”

“Well if you want one tip I do know that you should probably start cooking that thing,” Sophia said.

“I can I just say now that this is going to be a disaster?” Adam asked. “This is the day Tristan is going to be telling his kids about.”

“Papa,” Sophia smiled standing up. “Mama’s here. Trust me, the first sign of trouble and that little lady will be in here and pushing you out of the way. She won’t be able to help herself.”

“That’s actually true,” Kris smiled. “Hell’s she’s probably already rigged this place with hidden cameras to make sure you’re doing everything right.”

“So you’re saying we can do this?” Adam asked. “The Lambert-Allen clan can make the perfect meal?”

Have we ever failed?” Sophia shrugged.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Adam smiled. “Now go wake your brothers and sister.”

“What?” Sophia frowned.

“Gabe and Tye too,” Adam said. “They’re part of this too now.”

“What are you doing?” Kris asked looking at his husband.

“We’ve been doing this all wrong,” Adam said. “You and I standing here freaking out. This is a family affair. I say we do it as a family.”

“You just want to involve as many people as possible so that the blame doesn’t lie with you,” Sophia pointed out.

“Can you blame me?”

“Well hate to burst your bubble but I’m not a Lambert-Allen anymore,” Sophia pointed out. “I’m a Haley now.”

“Don’t play that,” Adam warned with a pointing finger. “Now go wake up the clan.”

“Fine,” Sophia sighed. “But you’re dealing with Jacob’s bitching.”

“I’ve dealt with yours for years,” Adam mumbled before turning back to the turkey.

……………………………………………………

“I mean look at the bitch,” Adam whispered as he stood in the corner of the room with Brad. “Look at her standing there all blonde and small.”

“That hair is totally dyed,” Brad shrugged.

“That’s the sad thing,” Adam whispered. “It’s all natural.”

“How can you be almost fifty and still be that blonde?” Brad frowned. “I mean I’m a natural blonde, but I still have to have a little touch up now and then.”

“She’s got a nerve coming here,” Adam whispered. “I mean she’s…”

“Coming over here,” Brad whispered as Katy approached them.

“Hi Adam,” Katy smiled once she got close enough. “Brad.”

“You look gorgeous,” Brad smiled leaning in to kiss Katy’s cheek. “How’s married life?”

“It’s a dream,” Katy smiled. “How are you Adam?”

“Happy,” Adam answered leaning in for a kiss. “I mean both Kris and I are happy.”

“He was telling me you guys are enjoying your semi-retirement,” Katy smiled. “He does look really relaxed,” she added looking over her shoulder at Daniel and Kris talking.”

“Happy,” Adam repeated. “He’s really happy. We all are.”

“Take in the crazy,” Brad whispered.

“The kids are getting so big,” Katy remarked. “I hardly recognized Sebastian.”

“They’re…” Adam paused as Brad gave him a look. “They are getting big. It’s hard to watch some times.”

“You and Kris are doing an amazing job,” Katy smiled. “I knew Kris was going to make an amazing Dad.”

“He’s the best,” Adam smiled looking over Katy’s shoulder towards Kris. “Well I better check on that turkey. Brad you mind entertaining Katy for a bit?”

“I’m sure I can find some interesting stories she would like,” Brad smirked taking Katy by the hand to lead her away.

Adam made his way across the room where Kris stood talking to Daniel. “Can I have a moment?”

“Have a full minute if you want,” Kris smiled.

“In the bedroom?”

“It’s thanks giving man,” Daniel frowned. “Can’t you at least keep the sex until after we eat?”

“So Kris got all the humor in your family?” Adam asked taking Kris by the hand.

“He had to have something,” Daniel shrugged. “I got the looks after all.”

“And Kris must have got the eye sight,” Adam remarked before pulling Kris away.

“Where are we going?” Kris asked.

“Bedroom,” Adam answered.

“You know, Daniel was right,” Kris remarked walking up the stairs. “We can’t really have sex right now. The turkey has to be taken out in an hour.”

“I need a moment,” Adam said closing the bedroom door behind them.

“For what?” Kris frowned as Adam turned to look at him. “What?”

“I want to thank you,” Adam said.

“You dragged me up here for that?”

“You could have took the easier life all those years ago and you didn’t,” Adam said ignoring Kris’s question. “I just want to thank you for being brave.”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Kris smiled before wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Adam breathed in as he pulled Kris close to him.

“Are you going to freak out about Katy the whole day or is this it?” Kris mumbled into Adam’s shoulder.

“I haven’t decided it,” Adam answered honestly.

“Okay,” Kris laughed.

…………………………………………..

“So we’re all going to just hide out here until they call us for dinner?” Gabe asked looking around Sebastian’s bedroom.

“I don’t want to be blamed for anything we are about to eat,” Jacob answered.

“Plus Papa is freaking out about Auntie Katy,” Elle remarked.

“He’ll freak out even more if he hears you calling her Auntie,” Sophia pointed out.

“But isn’t that what she is?” Tye asked.

“He’s going to feed you the burnt turkey,” Sophia smirked.

“Where’s Bo?” Sebastian asked walking into the room with a tray full of drinks.

“Still in Boston,” Tye answered.

“Apparently her and her new boyfriend are having their own little thanks giving,” Sophia added.

“Bet that didn’t go down well with Uncle Brad,” Jacob smirked.

“Okay, I don’t get that,” Elle frowned. “How can we call Uncle Brad Uncle, but we can’t call Katy Auntie?”

“Go ask, Papa,” Sophia answered.

“I don’t want to eat the burnt turkey with Tye,” Elle frowned.

………………………………………………..

Adam picked up the pepper causing Kim to let out a loud sigh from the kitchen table.

“What?” Adam asked turning to look at his mother-in-law.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your silence said it all,” Adam remarked. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“Of course not dear,” Kim smiled.

“If I’m doing something wrong could you tell me so it doesn’t ruin the dinner?” Adam asked.

“I just wouldn’t use the pepper just yet,” Kim smiled. “But you’re doing a wonderful job honey.”

“Okay, no pepper,” Adam nodded. “Is the salt okay?”

“You do it your way honey.”

“You know this passive aggressive thing you’ve got going is freaking me out,” Adam pointed out. “Your words sound nice, but I don’t know if you mean them or not.”

“I know today is a tough day for you,” Kim explained standing up. “I’m sure hosting your first real holiday with all of the family is hard enough, but to have… well to have someone here must make it harder.”

“I’m not freaking out because Katy is here,” Adam said turning back to the mashed potatoes. “I refuse to.”

“You know there was a reason for me retiring from hosting,” Kim remarked handing Adam a spoon.

“You have a reason other than being old?” Adam asked.

“I wanted you to shine,” Kim said ignoring Adam’s question. “I know how special this family is. You and Kris have created a life together that I wished for Kris when he was little. You have four wonderful kids and a beautiful little grandson. I just wanted… someone to see that. I didn’t want this to cause you to freak out.”

“I’m trying not to.”

“There is nothing to freak out about,” Kim said rubbing Adam’s back. “The food is going to be amazing, and everyone is going to have a wonderful time.”

“You’re a pretty good mother-in-law,” Adam smiled leaning down to kiss the top of Kim’s head.

“And you’re a pretty special daughter-in-law,” Kim smiled.

“Did you just call me a girl?” Adam frowned pulling back.

“Look for the positives, honey,” Kim smiled.

………………………………………..

“What’s going on?” Adam asked coming out of the kitchen at the sound of yelling.

“I think the game has started,” Elle said as she sat on the bottom step.

“Game of what?”

“The football game,” Elle answered. “They’re all in there.”

Adam looked towards the living room to find everyone sitting around the TV. “Is that Jacob?”

“Apparently he would rather watch football than cook,” Elle shrugged. “That really doesn’t sound like a good gay man if you ask me.”

“So what are you up to?” Adam asked taking a seat on the step next to Elle. “You don’t want to watch the game?”

“I don’t understand the rules,” Elle shrugged.

“I think you just scream at the TV a lot,” Adam shrugged.

“I’d rather not.”

“Well how about coming and helping me,” Adam smiled. “I’m just about to decorate the table.”

“Can I sit next to you and Dad at the table?”

“Of course you can,” Adam smiled as he stood up from the stair.

“My teacher said that we should all learn how to cook thanks giving dinner from our Mom’s this year,” Elle remarked as she took the spoons from the drawer. “Does this count?”

“I think so,” Adam smiled. “Although it might not actually teach you anything. I’m not really that good of a cook.”

“Did you learn not to be a good cook from Grandma?” Elle asked causing Adam to laugh.

“Exactly, but I did learn to shop like an expert.”

“Are you really freaking out today, Papa?” Elle asked turning to look at Adam.

“I’m sure cooking isn’t that hard,” Adam shrugged.

“I mean about Aunt… about Katy,” Elle stuttered.

“What do you know about Katy?” Adam asked setting the knives down on the table.

“I know she was with Daddy before you,” Elle answered. “I saw her hugging him on Idol.”

“Yeah, she used to do that a lot,” Adam remarked dryly.

“Is it weird that Daddy liked girls at first?” Elle asked.

“I…” Adam paused as he looked down at Elle. “No,” he answered looking Elle directly in the eye. “I am a believer that everyone has the right to like whoever they want.”

“So does that mean that Daddy likes boys and girls?” Elle asked.

“The easy answer would be yes,” Adam said taking a seat at the table. “But your Daddy likes to explain it as being attracted to the person not the gender. Like me, Jacob, and Gabe, we only have dated men. So we would be considered gay, but your Daddy has dated both men and woman so he would be considered bisexual. Your Daddy doesn’t like that word though. He would rather say that he doesn’t see gender. Does that make sense?”

“I think so,” Elle smiled. “Gender isn’t important.”

“Exactly,” Adam smiled as he reached over to rub Elle’s arm. “You keep remembering that.”

…………………………………………………

Adam looked around the dinner table as everyone began to eat. “So It’s okay?” he asked cautiously. “No one’s feeling sick yet?”

“It’s fine baby,” Kris smiled reaching over to pat Adam’s hand.

“The turkey is amazing,” Gabe answered stuffing another mouthful into his mouth.

“It is wonderful, honey,” Kim smiled from the other end of the large table.

“It’s a little dry,” Brad comments causing Kim to turn to him. “It is.”

“You leave Adam alone,” Kim warned.

“But…”

“Bradley,” Kim warned.

“Why are you standing up for him?” Brad frowned. “I thought I was your favorite?”

“Don’t pout, Bradley,” Kim sighed. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“Can I have some more?” Sebastian asked causing everyone to look at him.

“You’ve finished already?” Kris frowned looking down at Sebastian’s empty plate.

“I’m a growing boy.”

“I’m going to be growing a whole lot more too,” Jacob groaned shovelling another fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. “This tastes so good I can’t stop.”

“Why have you never cooked like this before?” Sophia frowned. “I mean, I wouldn’t have left home if they food was this good.”

“Are you all serious?” Adam asked looking around the table.

“I know he didn’t get those skills from his mother,” Eber smirked earning a look from Leila.

“I could cook,” Leila said. “I just chose not to.”

Adam took another bite of his turkey before nodding his head. “Yeah I guess it does taste good.”

“You’ll have to give me the recipe for this stuffing,” Katy remarked.

“Actually it’s…”

“Me too,” Kim smiled. “I will definitely be cooking that when I get home.” Kim gave Adam a warm smile before looking back down to her plate.

“I’m sure I can write it down for the both of you,” Adam smiled.

……………………………………………..

Kris closed the bedroom door behind him before turning around to look at his husband sitting up in bed. “Well that wasn’t a disaster.”

“Can you believe I can cook?” Adam asked surprised.

“After twenty-four years together I am still learning new things from you,” Kris smiled as he began to strip.

“Everyone asleep?”

“My Mama and your Mom are still downstairs talking,” Kris answered climbing into bed. “I think I heard the words more grandkids.”

“Have they both lost their minds?” Adam laughed. “That is never going to happen.”

“I think they were talking about Daniel and Neil actually,” Kris smiled. “I heard your Mom say we’ve gave them more than enough.”

“I’d say our four kids are more than enough,” Adam agreed. “Want to know something?”

Kris settled back into his pillow before turning to look at Adam. “Is it something good?”

“I don’t know really,” Adam admitted. “Depends how you take it.”

“Who does it involve?” Kris sighed.

“Elle,” Adam answered.

“Maybe I don’t want to know,” Kris said with a heavy sigh.

“This is your child,” Adam said nudging Kris’s legs with his own. “Of course you want to know.”

“Is it going to make me cry?” Kris asked. “Because today has been a long day, and it wouldn’t take much for me to break.”

“Elle had some questions about Katy,” Adam began. “She wanted to know what my feelings were about her.”

“Please tell me you weren’t honest,” Kris groaned.

“I explained to her about the past,” Adam answered.

“Did you freak her out?”

“No,” Adam answered rolling his eyes. “But the question of you and Katy came up.”

“What does that mean?”

“She wanted to know what I meant when you dated Katy and then started dating me,” Adam explained. “She had some interest in bisexuality.”

“Did she come out to you?” Kris asked with wide eyes.

“I think she was dipping her toes into the water,” Adam answered.

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her that gender wasn’t really important when it came to falling in love,” Adam answered. “I told her she shouldn’t worry about things like that.”

“So you think Elle is bisexual?” Kris asked.

“I have a feeling,” Adam said nodding his head. “How do you feel about that?”

“I think she is far too young to be even having these kinds of thoughts,” Kris admitted honestly.

“She’s almost thirteen,” Adam pointed out. “I was her age when I started having those feelings.”

“I guess,” Kris sighed. “I just don’t want her thinking that she’s going through this alone.”

“I really don’t think she thinks that,” Adam admitted. “I think she’s just figuring it all out right now.”

“Are you saying that we’ve figured it out before she has?”

“Exactly,” Adam nodded as he settled down onto the mattress.

“This is hard,” Kris sighed. “I don’t have the answer to any of this.”

“We don’t have to right now,” Adam said throwing his leg over Kris’s. “Why don’t we think about her birthday coming up?”

“Thirteen,” Kris smiled. “Got any ideas?”

“I was thinking of maybe a trip somewhere,” Adam answered. “Somewhere interesting for Elle.”

“Where’s that?”

“I haven’t decided that part yet,” Adam sighed.

“I’m too tired to decide anything else,” Kris groaned rolling onto his side to bury his face in Adam’s neck.

“Did you see the jealous look on Katy’s face at dinner?” Adam smirked.

Kris rolled his eyes as he pulled back to look at his husband. “You’ve won. Let it go.”

“I’m enjoying it,” Adam said pushing Kris’s head back down against his chest. “Let me enjoy it.”

“Fine,” Kris mumbled into Adam’s chest.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	103. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 103

Flash Forward 2033

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kris whispered as he heard Elle walking down the stairs.

“It’s going to slow down those superstar dreams of hers,” Adam whispered before Elle appeared at the kitchen door.

“Happy birthday,” Kris smiled.

“Hey teenager,” Adam said wrapping his arms around Elle to pull him in for a hug. “Do you feel older?”

“You’re squeezing me,” Elle mumbled into Adam’s chest.

“I’m just so happy,” Adam smiled as he pulled away to hold Elle’s face in his hands. “Look at you. You look so pretty.”

“I look the same as I did last night,” Elle remarked.

“Not true,” Adam smiled looking down at Elle. “You’ve got a whole world just waiting for you.”

“Can it wait a little bit longer?” Elle asked as she wrapped her arms around Adam’s waist and rested her chin on his stomach. “I’m still a little sleepy.”

“But we have a special day planned,” Adam said smiling wide. “You want to tell her?” he asked looking at Kris.

“It was your idea,” Kris shrugged. “You tell her.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out looking down at Elle. “We think your birthday gift should be something special, but something that’s going to help you.”

“Is it a pony?” Elle asked with wide eyes.

“Sure,” Adam said sarcastically. “We got you a pony, and we’re going to let you share your room with you.”

“No would have been fine,” Elle frowned.

“Your Dad and I thought a good gift for your thirteenth would be singing lessons,” Adam said.

“But I know how to sing,” Elle pointed out.

“But that’s just the beginning of it,” Adam remarked. “Do you know I took singing lessons when I was your age?”

“I didn’t know that,” Elle answered.

“I learned a lot from them,” Adam said.

“So what do you think?” Kris asked as Elle pulled away from Adam to hug him.

“When do we start?”

“We booked your first lesson this afternoon,” Kris answered.

“Well I have to get prepared then,” Elle said pulling away from Kris.

“Now?” Adam asked confused.

“I have to warm up my voice.”

“But that’s what the lessons are for,” Adam pointed out. “Your teacher will teach you how to warm up your voice.”

“And I have to pick out an outfit,” Elle said ignoring Adam as she moved towards the kitchen door.

“What about your birthday breakfast?” Kris asked.

“You want me to eat and ruin my voice before I’m being judged?” Elle asked turning to look at her Dad.

“We’re not sending you on American Idol, you know,” Adam pointed out. “No one will be judging you.”

“Do you think my hair should be up or down?” Elle asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Yeah we’ve lost her,” Kris sighed turning back to the stove.

“I really thought that was going to calm her down,” Adam frowned.

“I guess not,” Kris shrugged as he flipped the pancakes.

…………………………………………………

“I’m giving you something I wanted to get for my thirteenth birthday,” Jacob said handing Elle an envelope.

“Should I be worried?” Elle asked.

“Just open it,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

Elle tore open the envelope letting her eyes scan over what was inside. “You wanted this when you were thirteen?”

“It all started with my hair,” Jacob shrugged. “It really wasn’t working when I was thirteen.

“So you’re giving me a makeover?” Elle asked looking down at the gift token.

“And it includes everything,” Jacob pointed out. “Hair, nails the lot, and I’ll come with you. We’ll make a day of it.”

“I can’t today,” Elle said. “Dad and Papa have got me a singing coach for my birthday.”

“Does that mean they think you can’t sing?” Jacob frowned.

“I think it means they want to shut me up about recording an album,” Elle answered.

“Are you going to shut up about recording an album?” Jacob asked.

“I think I might have to,” Elle admitted. “They really aren’t taking the hint. I thought I would be a recording artist by now.”

“I don’t think they want a monster for a daughter though,” Jacob shrugged. “You ever noticed how every child star is just a little bit nuts? Like when we went to that Disney premier and all of the kid stars of it were drinking. And that one kid was screaming at his Mom.”

“But I wouldn’t do that,” Elle frowned.

“Well it would be hard to,” Jacob shrugged. “How can you upstage Papa?”

“I just want an album,” Elle sighed.

“Why?” Jacob asked. “What exactly would you get out of making an album?”

“I would get the album,” Elle answered confused.

“I mean what else?” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “What would make it so special for you to do it now? What can’t you wait until you are older?”

“Because it’s in me now,” Elle answered honestly.

“What’s in you?”

“The need to perform. The need to get onto a stage and tell a group of people I’ve never met my most intimate thoughts.”

“That sounds like hell to me,” Jacob winced.

“That’s because you’ve never wanted to be famous,” Elle pointed out. “But what would happen if Papa and Dad suddenly came to you and said you couldn’t make clothes anymore? What would that do to you?”

“I would be lost,” Jacob answered.

“Why?”

“It’s my way of expressing myself.”

“And that’s what singing is to me,” Elle shrugged.

“So you’re saying you would be happy if you were just playing in a little coffee shop with eight people watching?”

“Well of course not,” Elle frowned. “I do want to be popular too, you know.”

“That’s what I thought,” Jacob remarked rolling his eyes.

………………………………………………..

“So I had no idea what to get you,” Sebastian shrugged as he sat the wrapped box down in front of Elle.

Elle smiled pulling open the box. “So you got me books?”

“This one is a journal,” Sebastian said taking the book from Elle’s hand. “I figured you could use one.”

“Why?”

“Because you like to tell everyone everything,” Sebastian answered. “I figured you could write all of your thoughts in there.”

“What are the others for?”

“One’s a song writing book,” Sebastian answered. “You can write all of your lyrics in it, and the last one is full of sheets for music.”

“That’s actually pretty sweet,” Elle smiled looking up at her big brother.

“Well, Dad’s got lots of books with songs in them,” Sebastian shrugged. “I figured you should have them too.”

“I already have lots of songs I’ve wrote,” Elle smiled. “I keep them on my laptop.”

“Well now you can write them all down.”

“Knock, knock?” Adam asked standing at Elle’s bedroom door. “You ready for your singing lesson?”

“Sebastian bought me a journal and music books,” Elle said holding up her gift.

“Very nice,” Adam nodded.

“Although I think he only gave me the journal to shut me up,” Elle said standing up from the bed. “I seem to freak him out with my honesty.”

“Not the only one,” honey,” Adam said as he patted Elle’s shoulder as she passed him.

……………………………………….

Adam and Kris sat side by side on the small seats outside of the singing teacher’s studio as Elle sang inside.

“Where did she get that voice from?” Kris asked confused. “She sounds like Janice Joplin.”

“I’d like to think she got it from me,” Adam smiled proudly.

“I guess taking her to all of those Adam Lambert concerts really paid off,” Kris remarked with a smirk. “And to think, you used to worry about that.”

“I had a reason,” Adam pointed out. “She used to look at me like I was a god.”

“We should have known she would have dreams of being a singer.”

“Remember when she figured out I was Adam Lambert?” Adam laughed causing Kris to smile.

“She was sweet back then.”

“She’s still sweet,” Adam remarked.

“You don’t think…” Kris stopped, shaking his head. “Never mind.”

“Go on,” Adam pushed. “Do I think what?”

“Do you ever think she is capable of turning into Sophia?” Kris asked cautiously.

“You mean a teenage brat?” Adam asked.

“We seem to raise our daughters that way,” Kris remarked. “The boys are so pleasant.”

“I blame myself,” Adam shrugged. “I fought hard to have tough girls who wouldn’t take any crap.”

“Yeah, I blame you too,” Kris nodded causing Adam to elbow his side. “I’m joking.”

“Well I’m blaming you for Elle’s career choice.”

“How do you explain that?”

“You’re the one that took her to those damn Adam Lambert concerts,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to laugh.

End of Flash Forward 2033

Flashback 2025

“My first guest today just happens to be the biggest recording artist in the world. He's been away from us for a few years, but now he's back with a brand new album. Say hi to Adam Lambert.” Ellen jumped up from her seat to greet Adam as he came from behind the stage door.

“Look how good he is,” Kris smiled as he watched with the kids in the green room.

“Ellen just kissed Papa's lips,” Sebastian announced causing Kris to laugh.

“She does that with Papa.”

“So how have you been?” Ellen asked her first question. “Or should I say where have you been?”

Adam laughed loudly as he patted his knee. “Well, you know I thought I would hang around home for a while.”

“And did you get lost?” Ellen joked causing Adam to laugh again.

“I just thought I would hang with my kids for a while,” Adam explained.

Kris sat with his eyes focused on the TV as Adam explained to Ellen exactly what he had been doing over the four years he had been away from music. “He doesn't look as nervous anymore,” Kris pointed out.

“He said my name,” Sebastian yelled excitedly as he sat by Kris's side on the green room sofa.

Kris shook his head in amusement at his youngest son before turning to look at Elle. She sat on the floor in front of the TV looking up at it with wide eyes. “You okay there baby?” Elle stayed quiet causing Kris to get down on the floor beside her. “Elle, are you okay?”

“He's Adam Lambert,” Elle said pointing her little hand at the TV screen.

“Huh?”

“Papa,” Elle said pointing at the screen again. “He's Adam Lambert.”

“Yes,” Kris laughed. “That's right.”

“I didn't know that,” Elle announced. “I didn't know my Papa was Adam Lambert.”

Kris looked on amused at his youngest child as she looked up wide-eyed at the TV screen.

…......................................

Adam threw himself down on the hotel bed with a loud groan. “Why am I so tired?”

“It's only because it's the first day,” Kris said patting Adam's leg as he walked towards the bathroom.

“I'm so tired,” Adam groaned.

“Why don't you rest for a while, and I'll get the kids ready for bed.” Kris guided the boys into the other bedroom while Elle stayed at the bottom of the bed looking up at Adam with a frown.

“Think you could take Papa's boots off for him?” Adam asked causing Elle to nod her head before she began tugging Adam's shoe laces. “You okay, baby?”

“You're Adam Lambert,” Elle said quietly as she pulled Adam's boot off of his foot.

“And you're Elle Lambert- Allen,” Adam said with a smile.

“No, you're really Adam Lambert,” Elle said as she climbed into the bed beside Adam's feet. “You're the famous guy.”

Adam laughed lightly as he picked Elle up to sit her on his knee. “I'm just Papa to you.” Elle stayed quiet as he studied her Papa's face closely. “Right?” Adam pressed. “I'm just Papa to you.”

“I thought you just sang songs for me,” Elle said confused.

“Well, I do sing songs for you.”

Elle rubbed the back of his neck with her hand just like Kris did when he was confused before she climbed off of Adam's lap. “I'm going to bed now.”

“You don't want to lay with me for a while?”

“No thank you,” Elle said quietly before slipping into the other room.

…..............................................

“Okay, I'm really nervous now,” Adam breathed out. “Am I allowed to be nervous now?”

Kris looked out into the large crowd all waiting for Adam to make his comeback performance. “Maybe just a little.”

“You're going to be just fine,” Jacob added. “You've done this hundreds of times before.”

“When did our ten-year-old become the sensible one in the family?” Kris quizzed.

“He gets that from me,” Adam smiled.

Kris let out a loud laugh causing Adam to frown at him. “Baby, you and sensible don't really go well together.”

“I'm the most sensible person I know,” Adam said seriously causing Kris to laugh again.

“Sorry,” Kris laughed trying his best to stop. “That's just too funny.”

“Look I'm...”

“Can we please not have some sort of family fight before Papa has to perform?” Sebastian asked as he peeked out into the crowd. “I think Papa's going to need all the energy he has. There are like millions of them out there.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned into his hands.

“Alright, give Papa good luck kisses,” Kris said to the kids.

Sebastian leapt into Adam arms first smacking his lips against Adam's cheek. “Imagine them naked.”

“Excuse me?” Adam laughed.

“I've heard that imaging people naked stops you getting nervous,” Sebastian explained.

“I don't think imagining a bunch of woman naked is really going to help me, buddy.”

“Well, imagine a bunch of men,” Sebastian shrugged. “Whatever helps you.”

“He's so weird,” Jacob grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. “Just don't fall.”

“I'll try not to.”

“And do that little strut walk I taught after the second song.”

“Okay.”

“And try not sweat too much.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed.

“And have fun,” Jacob finished kissing his Papa's cheek.

“I'll try,” Adam laughed.

Kris looked towards the makeup table at his youngest child. “You going to give your papa a good luck kiss?”

Elle shuffled forward shyly as she looked up at her papa. “Hi Papa,” she said shyly before looking back down at her feet.

Adam gave his husband a confused look before bending down to scoop Elle up in his arms. “Can I get a kiss?”

“Okay,” Elle mumbled before giving Adam a quick kiss.

“Can I get a proper kiss?” Elle looked Adam in the eye for the first time all day before leaning in to press her lips against his cheek. “Thank you baby.” Adam tightened his arms around Elle's tiny body to give her a squeeze before sitting her back down on the floor. “Is she okay?” Adam whispered into Kris's ear as he pulled him into his arms.

“It's her first time away from home, and Sophia isn't here with us,” Kris explained. “She's probably just feeling a little weird that's all.”

Adam nodded his head before pulling away from Kris. “Well wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” Sebastian yelled.

“Remember to do the strut,” Jacob yelled as Adam made his way towards the stage stairs.

…............................................

“I feel like I'm up,” Adam said as he stood at the bottom of the bed looking down at Kris. “I can't seem to unwind,”

“It was your first time on-stage in four years. You should have gone out with the band afterwards.” Kris tugged the covers over his legs as he settled against his pillow.

“I wanted to make sure Elle was okay.” Adam settled into the bed beside his husband. “Did you see how weird she was acting at the venue?”

“I told you it was just all weird for her.”

“She was acting like one of my fans,” Adam pointed out. “You know when they get so scared from meeting you they can't talk or look at you?”

“Yeah, she has been a bit funny around you.”

“She won't look at me,” Adam sighed. “I tried to give her a goodnight kiss, and she blushed. She actually went red in the face because I kissed her.”

“She'll get over it,” Kris laughed. “You'll do something like trip over your shoes or something, and she'll forget all about you being Adam Lambert.”

“I can't believe she didn't know I was a singer.”

“Well, for four years you've been the main the main parent,” Kris said. “She must have thought being her Papa was your job.”

“It's weird,” Adam sighed.

“Daddy?”

Kris lifted his head up from the pillow at the sound of Elle's voice coming from the other room. “Is that Elle?”

“Daddy,” came the tiny voice again.

Kris moved to get out of the bed only to have Adam climb out first. “I'll go.” Adam grabbed his robe from behind the door.

“Try not make her blush this time,” Kris called out in a joking tone.

Adam moved slowly into the bedroom to find Elle standing at the side of her bed rubbing her eyes. “Are you okay baby?”

“Where's Daddy?”

“He's in bed,” Adam answered as he knelt down in front of his youngest child. “I'm here though.” Elle looked up at Adam with a shy look on her face making him sigh heavily. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No,” Elle said shaking her head.

“Are you scared because you're sleeping in a different place?”

“No.”

Adam looked around the room for any sign of what was bothering his daughter. “So what's wrong?”

“I had a little accident.” Elle tugged at her nightdress as she looked at her feet.

“Accident?” Adam frowned. “Do you mean you wet the bed?” Elle nodded her head as she gave Adam a scared look.

“Well, that's okay,” Adam said reaching out to rub Elle's cheek. “That's nothing to worry about.”

“I wanted Daddy to help me clean it up.”

“Well, I can help you,” Adam said causing Elle to shake her head quickly. “I can't?”

“You're Adam Lambert,” Elle pointed out. “You can't change a wet bed.”

Adam laughed lightly as he picked Elle up to take her into the bathroom. “I'm just Papa to you,” he explained as he sat Elle down on the floor so he could fill the bath with water.

“But you're really, really famous,” Elle tried to reason. “Everybody loves you.”

“And I love you,” Adam said as he pecked Elle's nose. “Okay, let’s get these wet clothes off.”

“I hear your songs all the time.”

“Yeah, they play them a lot,” Adam shrugged. “That's not a big deal. My most important job is to be your papa.”

Elle climbed into the bath tub. “Do you want to have a bath too?” Elle asked with a wide smile.

“You want me to get into the tub with you?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep,” Elle giggled.

Adam looked down at his expensive silk pyjamas with a sigh. “I guess it's worth it,” Adam said to himself before taking off his robe and climbing into the tub in his pyjamas.

“You're silly,” Elle giggled as she splashed Adam with some water. “I didn't know Adam Lambert could be silly.”

Adam let out an amused laugh as he splashed his daughter. “So you're going to keep calling me Adam Lambert I take it?”

“That's your name,” Elle shrugged.

“No,” Adam asked scooping Elle up in his arms. “My name is Papa. Papa is what I like to be called.”

Elle rubbed the back of her neck as she thought about it. “Okay Papa.”

“That's much better,” Adam said kissing Elle's lips. Adam turned to the bathroom door as it opened, and Sebastian came stumbling in with his eyes closed.

“What's he doing?” Elle whispered into her Papa's ear as Sebastian sat himself down on the toilet.

“What you did in the bed I think,” Adam smiled. “Hello Sebastian.”

“Holy hell,” Sebastian yelled as he grabbed his pyjama pants. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Language.”

“Why are you two in the bath tub?” Sebastian asked confused.

“I'm having a bath with Adam Lambert,” Elle smiled brightly.

“Well you and Adam Lambert are weird,” Sebastian grumbled before disappearing out of the bathroom again.

“I think he's more of a Kris Allen fan,” Adam shrugged.

“Do you know Kris Allen?” Elle asked with excitement in her voice.

“I...” Adam paused to look down at his daughter. “Remind me to show you Idol season eight DVD'S when we get home.”

“Okay,” Elle said happily as she played in the water.

End of Flash Forward 2025

Flash Forward 2033

“So good birthday so far?” Gabe asked as he passed Elle a slice of her cake.

“Rose said my voice should be ready for recording an album when I’m eighteen,” Elle answered.

“And Rose is?” Gabe asked stuffing cake into his mouth.

“My new singing teacher,” Elle answered. “Papa and Dad got her for me for my birthday.”

“But don’t you already know how to sing?” Gabe asked confused.

“It’s good to learn it properly,” Elle answered. “Rose told me all the greats take singing lessons.”

“So how often are you going?”

“Twice a week,” Elle smiled. “Plus Rose has her own recording studio, so I can record as well.”

“But doesn’t your Dad have his own recording studio?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t let me use it,” Elle shrugged. “They’re still trying to stop me being a singer.”

“I think they just worry about you,” Gabe shrugged. “They’ve probably seen a lot of singers fail.”

“They don’t need to,” Elle remarked. “I’m very determined.”

“I can see that,” Gabe nodded. “Anyway, I got you something.” Gabe pulled a small box from his back pocket.”

“I thought you got me the makeover with Jacob,” Elle remarked accepting the box from Gabe’s outstretched hand.

“I didn’t want to be that cruel to you,” Gabe admitted. “Anyway this isn’t anything big. It’s just something I’ve had for a while.”

“It’s a necklace,” Elle smiled as she opened the box.

“It’s a ballerina necklace,” Gabe explained taking the necklace out of the box. “It belonged to my Grandma. She used to be an amazing dancer. My Granddad gave it to me when I was younger. He gave it to my Grandma when they first started dating, and he wanted me to give it to my girlfriend one day.”

“But you picked a boy instead?” Elle asked causing Gabe to smile.

“And as much as Jacob likes getting gifts, I don’t think he would like getting this one,” Gabe explained.

“But don’t you want to keep it?” Elle asked. “It must mean a lot to you.”

“It does,” Gabe nodded. “But who else would I give it to? I’m not going to have a girlfriend, and I don’t have a sister to give it to. You’re the closest thing I have to a sister, and I know you’ll take good care of it.”

“Elle smiled softly as she looked down at the necklace. “I think this is my favorite gift today.”

“Want me to help you put it on?”

“Yes please.”

Gabe placed the necklace around Elle’s neck making sure it was secure. “So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?”

“Dad and Papa are taking me and Sebastian out to dinner,” Elle answered. “Do you and Jacob want to come?”

“Your brother has arranged some fashion thing at our house,” Gabe sighed. “Apparently they are preparing for spring fashion.”

“But its December.”

“That’s what I said,” Gabe sighed.

“How did you and Jacob ever become a couple?” Elle frowned.

“You know what they say about opposites attracting,” Gabe shrugged. 

“You think that’s true?”

“Well life would be boring if everyone was the same,” Gabe answered.

“What happens if you like someone you don’t want to like?” Elle asked looking down at her hands.

“What do you mean?”

“Well when you started liking Jacob, did you want to like him?” Elle asked. “Or did you try to fight it?”

“I know I pretended it wasn’t happening for a long time,” Gabe answered. “Then after I realized it wasn’t going away, I decided to fight it.”

“So what changed your mind?”

“It wasn’t until you guys moved to LA did I realize that fighting my feelings was making me miserable.”

“So what did you do?”

“I told Jacob what I felt,” Gabe answered. “And luckily he felt the same way.”

“What would have happened if he didn’t feel the same way?” Elle asked carefully.

“That’s what I was scared of the most,” Gabe admitted, “but I knew I had to do it. It was eating me up inside. Why are you asking me all of these question?”

“No reason,” Elle answered.

“You got something on your mind?”

“No.”

“Well, you know that if you do want to talk I’m a great listener,” Gabe said. “And I can keep secrets. I wouldn’t even tell Jacob if you ask me not to.”

“I think I’m going to pretend It’s not happening from a while longer,” Elle admitted quietly.

“I get that,” Gabe nodded. “But I’m here when you need me.”

“You won’t tell anyone we’d talked?”

“Not a soul.”

“Thanks,” Elle smiled standing up. “And thanks for my necklace. I will take good care of it.”

“I know you will,” Gabe smiled before Elle walked away.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	104. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 104

Flash Forward 2033

“Okay, you can’t freak out,” Sebastian said as he walked into the living room.

“You can’t tell me that,” Adam frowned. “Don’t tell me that then expect me to remain calm.”

“What are you talking about?” Kris asked looking up from the TV. “Why have we to remain calm?”

“I just got an email,” Sebastian said sitting down on the coffee table.

“Okay,” Adam nodded. “I’m still calm.”

“An email from the ROTC,” Sebastian said causing Adam to sit forward.

“What did it say?”

“I’ve been accepted into the program,” Sebastian answered. “They said my grades are perfect.”

“Okay,” Kris breathed out. “So what does that mean exactly?”

“It means I start my GMC training in January,” Sebastian answered looking at Adam. “You okay, Papa?”

“GMC?”

“General Military Course,” Sebastian answered.

“And where do you go for that?” Adam asked.

“Atlanta,” Sebastian answered. “For two weeks.”

“You’re not going to be running around with a gun are you?” Adam frowned.

“They said it was more about fitness training,” Sebastian answered. “They have this camp set up where I would stay.”

“And what happens after that?”

“If I pass then I will qualify for the ROTC in November.”

“What date in January?” Kris asked.

“The twenty-seventh.”

“Two days before my birthday?” Adam asked.

“I know it’s not the best time,” Sebastian said, “but if I turn this down then I’ll have to wait until October to qualify again.”

“Well we knew this was coming,” Kris sighed.

“So you’re not freaking out?” Sebastian asked.

“We’re proud of you,” Adam smiled as he reached forward to pull Sebastian into his arms. “You’ve worked very hard for the past year-and-a-half.”

“We’re very proud,” Kris smiled reaching forward to kiss Sebastian’s cheek. “Why don’t you go let us read the email?”

“I’m very proud of you guys too,” Sebastian smiled as he stood up. “You’re really taking this well.”

“We’ve grown used to the idea,” Kris explained. “We know this is what you want.”

“Unless you don’t want it anymore,” Adam said. “You just tell us right now, and I will happily email those people back.”

“I want this,” Sebastian said seriously.

“Yeah, I thought you would say that,” Adam sighed.

“Go get the email for us,” Kris instructed.

Adam watched Sebastian walk out of the living room door before turning to look at his husband. “What are we going to do?”

“We can’t stop him,” Kris answered. “You know that.”

“I’ve been dreading this day for a year-and-a-half,” Adam groaned rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“It’s only basic training,” Kris said. “Maybe after that he’ll not want to do it anymore.”

“I doubt it,” Adam sighed. “Look how happy he is.”

“And that’s how you and I need to keep a brave face around him,” Kris said. “We have to encourage him.”

“I know, I know,” Adam nodded. “I’ll pretend I’m happy.”

“He could be really good at this,” Kris remarked.

“Oh he’s probably going to be great at it,” Adam sighed. “Just my luck when you think about it.”

“That’s a little dramatic,” Kris remarked as he wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulder.

“I’m a dramatic man,” Adam shrugged.

“That you are,” Kris smiled before kissing Adam on his cheek.

…………………………………………..

“I am not in a good mood,” Jacob announced as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Gabe and threw his bag down onto the bed.

“You’re not?” Gabe asked looking up for him video game. “What happened?”

“I went by the house to pick up some of the things we had left,” Jacob answered kicking off his shoes. “You should see what they’ve done to my bedroom.”

“Isn’t this your bedroom?” Gabe asked looking around the room.

“Sophia moved out years ago and hers sat exactly the same until you moved in,” Jacob answered. “I’ve been gone a few weeks and they have completely destroyed mine.”

“What did they do?”

“Apparently they needed the room for Sebastian’s weights,” Jacob said annoyed. “Apparently little soldier boy needs to get into shape before January. Isn’t he a member of the biggest gym in LA?”

“Why are you so pissed?” Gabe frowned before pausing his game. “Were you going to use that room again?”

“No,” Jacob sighed throwing himself down onto the bed. “But they kept Sophia’s.”

“And?” Gabe asked moving down the bed to rub the back of Jacob’s. “Maybe they felt they needed to keep Sophia’s room for her. Maybe they know you’re going to be okay.”

“You’re not supposed to be reasonable right now,” Jacob remarked. “You should be on my side.”

“How dare they,” Gabe frowned. “Who do they think they are just changing your childhood bedroom without asking you? It’s unbelievable.”

“Thank you,” Jacob smiled as he leaned back against Gabe’s chest. “You’ve really improved.”

“Improved in what?” Gabe asked kissing Jacob’s shoulder.

“This living together thing,” Jacob answered. “I noticed how you paused the game before talking me down from the ledge.”

“Plus this room is spotless,” Gabe remarked looking around the room. “I even know how to put away clean clothes after you fold them.”

“Is this maturity?”

“I think it is,” Jacob smirked before reaching back to give Gabe a soft kiss on the lips.

“Who knew I could do that?” Gabe smirked. “So are you calm now?”

“Getting there,” Jacob smiled. “Did you know that Niles and Jack are going to be out of the house tonight?”

“I did not,” Gabe answered. “Where are they going?”

“Apparently they both have bonded over their love for Horror movies,” Jacob shrugged. “They’re going to see the new one.”

“And you want to go too?” Gabe asked. “I don’t mind if you do.”

“Horror,” Jacob repeated with a raised eyebrow. “You know my rules about living in a house with my parents and watching Horror movies.”

“You don’t do it?”

“Exactly.”

“I’m sure we could figure something else to do,” Gabe said turning Jacob around to push him back against the mattress. “We could stay in,” he added as he crawled over Jacob’s body to straddle his waist. “Maybe have an early night?”

“I can’t,” Jacob said stopped Gabe’s hand from moving across his chest. “I’ve got work tonight.”

“Since when?”

“Since my outfit has to be finished by Monday,” Jacob said moving so that Gabe would move off of him.

“You don’t usually work nights.”

“I need to get it done,” Jacob shrugged. “If I want my collection to be complete.”

“But we could make a romantic dinner,” Gabe frowned. “Well we could pour the cereal, but we could use the good bowls.”

“Maybe another time,” Jacob said standing up from the bed. “I better get ready. You should call up some of the guys and have a night out. You don’t want to be sitting bored at home.”

“Maybe,” Gabe frowned as he watched Jacob walk out of the bedroom.

………………………………………….

“Why do you look so stressed?” Megan asked as Sebastian opened the front door for her.

“I need to talk to you.”

“You said that on the phone,” Megan remarked.

“Why don’t we go out into the backyard,” Sebastian suggested.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Megan asked. “Because if you are, I would rather you do it here instead of dragging it out.”

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Sebastian frowned. “Look, just come out back. Please?” Megan looked Sebastian up and down before nodding her head. “Thank you.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Megan remarked as she followed Sebastian towards the back door.

“Just sit down,” Sebastian said pulling out a seat for Megan.

“Is it serious?”

“A little,” Sebastian answered sitting down.

“Then just tell me,” Megan said. “Don’t try and break it to me gently.”

“Well you know I’ve been working hard to get into the air force,” Sebastian began. “And you know I’ve been planning to get into a training course.”

“I said don’t break it to me gently.”

“I got it,” Sebastian said. “I start my training in January. It’s in Atlanta.”

“How long?”

“Two weeks.”

“I see,” Megan nodded looking down at her hands.

“I don’t want this to affect us,” Sebastian said reaching over to cover Megan’s hand with his own. “I know it’s going to be tough, but we can write to each other. And it’s only a few weeks. I’ll be back in two weeks.”

“What if something happens to you?”

“The most I’ll be doing is running,” Sebastian answered. “It’s just basic training. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“But it’s the first step,” Megan remarked. “After the basic training there will be more training. Tougher training.”

“Not until next November,” Sebastian reassured. “That’s a long time away.”

“This is a shock,” Megan admitted. “I mean, I’m happy for you. It’s great that you are finally getting what you want… I just didn’t think it would be this soon.”

“We’ve got weeks before I have to go,” Sebastian said. “I’ll make sure we have lots of time together.”

“I think I’m going to go now,” Megan said standing up.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked standing up too.

“I just… I just need to think about this,” Megan said stopping Sebastian from following her.

“Can I call you?” Sebastian asked.

“I’ll call you,” Megan said before turning to leave.

……………………………………………….

“I have big news,” Elle said as she walked into Adam and Kris’s bedroom.

“What is it with our kids and news?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“I don’t even think I want to know,” Kris admitted covering his face with his arm as he lay back onto the bed.

“It’s important,” Elle said climbing onto the bottom of the bed. “Are you listening?”

“Are you giving us a choice?”

“Okay, I got an email,” Elle began causing Adam to lift his head up from the pillow.

“Please tell me you’re not going to join the air force too?”

“The smile on your face means you’re joking, right?” Elle asked causing Adam to nod his head.

“What was your email about?” Kris asked taking his arm way from his face.

“It was from Rose,” Elle began as she got comfortable on the bed between Adam and Kris.

“Your singing teacher?”

“Yes,” Elle nodded.

“And what did she want?”

“Well during our last singing lesson she told me I needed to get more live practice.”

“And that means?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“She wants you to perform?” Adam asked.

“Perform?” Kris frowned. “That wasn’t the plan. You didn’t mention anything about performing. You said singing lessons would keep her busy so that she wouldn’t go on about performing.”

“Can we just let Elle explain to us what Rose said in her email?” Adam asked reaching across the bed to take Kris’s hand.

“Go on,” Kris sighed.

“She thinks I should join a theater company,” Elle explained.

“That sounds like a child star to me,” Kris said looking at Adam. “You know my thoughts on child stars.”

“They’re little devils?” Adam asked.

“Exactly.”

“Our kids are already devils though,” Adam shrugged.

“Hey,” Elle frowned. “I’m right here.”

“And you can’t argue that I’m wrong,” Adam shrugged.

“But joining a theater company means you have to act,” Kris pointed out. “You’ve never showed any interest in acting.”

“But its music,” Elle smiled. “I would be on stage singing. Rose has already got a place I could go to.”

“It sounds like it’s all sorted out then,” Kris sighed.

“Rose wants to talk to you guys the next time you drop me off,” Elle smiled. “So can I do it?”

“We’ll talk to Rose,” Adam nodded. “Now go get ready for bed.”

“You’re the best,” Elle smiled giving Adam and Kris each a kiss on the cheek before jumping off of the bed.

“This wasn’t the plan,” Kris whispered. “The plan was to stop her wanting to perform.”

“I agree that the plan hasn’t gone the way I wanted it,” Adam nodded. “But maybe joining a theater would be good for her. I joined one when I was ten. It was the best thing my parents did for me.”

“She’s already a little diva,” Kris whispered I don’t think putting a spotlight on her is going to be a good idea. We could be creating a monster.”

“Or she could find something she loves,” Adam suggested.

“No,” Kris said shaking his head. “We’re creating a monster.”

“There’s no reasoning with you,” Adam remarked with a small smile on his face.

“Not when I’m right,” Kris said as he lay back down onto his pillow.

…………………………………….

“I haven’t done this in so long,” Sebastian panted as he punched the punch bag repeatedly.

“You miss it?” Gabe asked. “Boxing I mean.”

“I miss the winning,” Sebastian. “I don’t miss the endless training we had to do.”

“Yeah, me too,” Gabe nodded. “I also miss smacking someone to the ground. I could really use that right now.”

“Something on your mind?” Sebastian asked looking at his friend.

“I don’t think you want to know.”

“I guess it involves my brother then,” Sebastian remarked grabbing the punch bag to stop it from swinging. “What did he do this time?”

“It’s more like what he isn’t doing,” Gabe mumbled.

“And what’s he not doing?”

“You really don’t want to know.”

“Maybe I don’t want to know,” Sebastian frowned as he turned back to the punch bag.

“He’s just frustrating me so much,” Gabe said causing Sebastian to turn back around.

“Okay,” Sebastian nodded. “Whys he doing that?”

“Look, if I tell you something you’re not going to go tell your parents or something, are you?” Gabe asked in a whisper.

“Depends,” Sebastian shrugged.

“On what?”

“On if he’s doing himself harm,” Sebastian answered. “If you’re going to start telling me Jacob’s taking drugs or something, then I’m telling Dad and Papa.”

“He’s not on drugs,” Gabe said rolling his eyes. “And I’m not before you ask.”

“So what’s so important?”

“Jacob and I have sort of… well our relationship has…well if you want the truth…”

“I’d like it,” Sebastian said. “That or a full sentence would be good.”

“Jacob and I aren’t having sex,” Gabe said looking away from Sebastian.

“I see,” Sebastian frowned rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his boxing glove. “Well I guess a lot of relationships go through that.”

“It’s been a long time,” Gabe said.

“How long?”

“The last time was last summer,” Gabe mumbled.

“What?” Sebastian choked out.

“Last summer,” Gabe repeated. “Before we broke up.”

“But… but you guys have been back together since May.”

“Yep,” Gabe nodded.

“But it’s December now,” Sebastian stuttered.

“Yep,” Gabe repeated.

“But that’s… that’s like six months,” Sebastian remarked,

“Six months two weeks and four days,” Gabe answered.

“And no sex?”

“None.”

“None at all?” Sebastian before shaking his head. “In fact I don’t want to know that.”

“At first I thought it was because we were taking things slow,” Gabe said. “But then after July I began to think it was because we were living with your parents. Maybe he didn’t want to disrespect them like that, but I know what it is now. We’ve been living together for weeks, and every night we give each other a kiss and cuddle.”

“You’re sleeping in the same bed?”

“Every night,” Gabe answered.

“And have you tried suggesting sex?”

“Yep,” Gabe nodded. “And I don’t understand it. I mean your brother is a big fan of sex.”

“Okay,” Sebastian winced holding up his hand to stop Gabe from talking.

“I mean it,” Gabe said. “There was a time I couldn’t keep your brother off of me.”

“I said okay,” Sebastian snapped. “That’s my brother you’re talking about. I don’t want to know about his sex life.”

“What sex life?” Gabe asked annoyed. “He’s practically a virgin again. Hell we both are.”

“I don’t know what to say to you man,” Sebastian admitted. “I think you’re looking for help from the wrong person. Maybe you should talk to Jacob about this.”

“I don’t want to freak him out,” Gabe sighed. “There must be a reason he’s not wanting sex.”

“Well talk to my Papa…”

“Oh shut up,” Gabe laughed.

“I’m being serious,” Sebastian said. “I bet my Papa would know what to tell you.”

“Or he could kill me,” Gabe shrugged.

“Kill you for what?” Sebastian laughed. “It’s not like you’re banging his son or anything.”

“I should have kept my mouth shut,” Gabe remarked dryly as Sebastian smiled wide at him.

“Probably,” Sebastian nodded.

“Stop smiling at me,” Gabe said seriously. “We should work out more.”

“I bet your right hand is getting a great work out,” Sebastian laughed causing Gabe to swing the punch bag at him.

………………………………………………..

“So how did everything go with Megan?” Gabe asked as he pushed open the gym doors before walking out into the dark street. “Jacob told me you were telling her about the training.”

“Well she didn’t dump me,” Sebastian shrugged. “She said she’d call me.”

“So we’ve both got relationship problems?”

“And none of us are having sex,” Sebastian shrugged causing Gabe to laugh.

“Not got that far?”

“Megan has informed me she’s not a whore,” Sebastian answered. “Plus now that she knows I’m leaving she’s never going to sleep with me.”

“At least my boyfriend as had sex with me,” Gabe smirked.

“Hey, that’s still my brother you’re talking about.”

“You should know that…”

“Crap,” Sebastian groaned causing Gabe to stop talking.

“What?”

“See those three guys standing by your car?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re Megan’s big brothers,” Sebastian said. “They don’t like me.”

“They’re huge.”

“Wrestling champions,” Sebastian whispered as one of Megan’s turned in their direction. “And now they’ve seen us.”

“Crap,” Gabe whispered. “They look like they want to fight.”

“They do,” Sebastian said as the three boys began walking towards them. “Megan must have told them I’m leaving.”

“Do you think we could take all three?”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“What the hell did you do to our sister?”

“Look Jamie, I don’t know what Megan told you, but…” Sebastian jumped back as Jamie leaped forward.

“Okay, so we’re fighting,” Gabe yelled as he jumped in front of Jamie to hold him back.

“What the hell is your problem?” Sebastian yelled as he tried to get at Jamie.

“You are, you little punk,” Megan’s other brother Levi yelled as he pushed Sebastian against the wall.

Sebastian winced as his head slammed against the wall. “What the fuck?”

“Alright just calm down,” Gabe yelled as he stood in front of Sebastian. “He hasn’t done anything to your sister.”

“Then why did she come home crying?” Levi yelled.

“I’ve been waiting for months for an excuse to kick the crap out of you,” Jamie smirked as he took a step towards Sebastian.

“And you think beating up her boyfriend is going to go down well with your sister?” Gabe asked.

“Who asked you, faggot?” Levi snapped before swinging his fist to connect with Gabe’s jaw.

“Motherfucker,” Sebastian yelled before leaping on top of Levi and pushing him to the ground.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	105. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 105

Flash Forward 2033

“You are in so much trouble, young man,” Kris yelled as he heard the front door open.

“Sebastian, get in here,” Adam yelled from the living room. “Do you know what time it is?”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said walking into the living room with Gabe trailing behind him. “We sort of ran into a bit of…”

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” Adam gasped standing up from the sofa. “Who did this to you?”

“We sort of ran into Megan’s older brothers,” Gabe answered as Kris came over to inspect his face. “I think one of them broke my nose.”

“We have to get you two to a hospital,” Adam sighed grabbing his car keys. “Why would they do this to you?”

Kris moved to check over Sebastian’s face. “You got any broken bones?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What were they doing?”

“Apparently I made Megan cry,” Sebastian answered. “I told her about the training.”

“You are giving me Megan’s parent’s number,” Adam said as he guided Gabe towards the front door. “They’re not getting away with this.”

“It’s not Megan’s fault,” Sebastian sighed. “Anyway we gave as good as we got.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if we bump into them at the hospital,” Gabe remarked.

“We should call Jacob,” Kris sighed. “He’s probably wondering where you are.”

“Great,” Gabe sighed. “He’s going to yell.”

“I’m sure he won’t.”

“Plus he won’t let me sleep in my own bed,” Gabe sighed.

“Why won’t he let you do that?” Adam asked confused.

“Broken nose means blood,” Gabe explained as he walked out of the front door. “Bleeding on his good pillow cases is a no, no.”

“Just get in the car,” Kris sighed walking out of the house.

………………………………………………

“Would you like to hold his hand, Dad?” the doctor said looking at Adam.

“He’s not my…”

“Sure,” Adam smiled slipping his hand into Gabe’s. “Is this going to hurt?”

“We’re going to numb his nose with two injections first,” the doctor explained.

“Oh god,” Adam groaned.

“It’s not happening to you,” Gabe pointed out.

“Once its numb we will pop your nose back into place,” the doctor smiled. “As opposed to being spread across your face.”

“Oh I feel sick,” Adam groaned.

“You can stand outside if you want,” Gabe said causing Adam to shake his head.

“You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Don’t worry, Mr Lambert,” the doctor smiled. “We’ll be giving your son lots of pain meds to dull the pain.”

“Actually can you maybe not?” Gabe asked causing the doctor to frown.

“Why not?”

“I spent a bit of time in a rehab earlier this year,” Gabe explained causing the doctor to nod his head.

“If you feel you can cope without them.”

“You sure about this?” Adam asked.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, you ready for the injection?”

“No.”

“I was talking to Gabe,” the doctor smiled. “Ready.”

“Ready,” Gabe nodded as he gripped Adam’s hand tighter.

Adam clenched his eyes shut as heard Gabe wince in pain. “Is it over?”

“You can open your eyes now, Mr Lambert,” the doctor answered.

Adam opened his eyes to fine Gabe looking at him with tears in his eyes. “Are you crying?”

“You try getting a needle in the nose and see if your eyes don’t water.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes once that sets in,” the doctor said.

“I’ll be here,” Gabe said.

“This is awful,” Adam sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “When I get my hands on those little punks.”

“Little?” Gabe scoffed. “They’re huge.”

“Well they’re going to pay for this,” Adam said. “They can’t just run around starting fights. I mean look at your nose.”

“I actually can,” Gabe remarked. “It’s spread across my face.”

“That’s not funny,” Adam said trying to hide his smile.

“It’s a little funny,” Gabe shrugged.

“It won’t be funny when Jacob gets here and sees it,” Adam pointed out.

“I’m going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight,” Gabe sighed.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Adam said. “He probably couldn’t sleep without you in the bed.”

Gabe nodded his head before looking down at his hands. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Adam nodded. “What’s on your mind?”

“Can we talk… like talk like we’re just two guys?” Gabe asked. “And not like I’m dating your son.”

“I’m not going to like this talk, am I?” Adam asked cautiously.

“You might,” Gabe answered. “I tried talking to Sebastian about it, but he really didn’t have the answer.”

“So what’s on your mind?” Adam asked sitting forward in his seat.

“Well you know that Jacob and I have been having a physical relationship for the past few years,” Gabe said carefully.

“I’m aware of that,” Adam said.

“Well lately we haven’t,” Gabe said. “I mean… for a while now.”

“You aren’t having sex?”

“Not since we got back together,” Gabe answered.

“That’s… that’s a long time,” Adam remarked. “And there has been no… I mean… well you know what I’m saying.”

“All we’ve done is kiss and cuddle,” Gabe answered. “And I don’t know why.”

“Have you talked to Jacob about it?”

“Not directly.”

“Well what have you said to him?” Adam asked.

“I’ve tried… well I’ve tried to start something with him, but he always makes excuses for us to stop,” Gabe explained. “Now I’ve stopped even trying.”

“How is the rest of your relationship?” Adam asked. “Are you guys fighting or anything?”

“Everything is perfect,” Gabe said. “Since we got back together, we’re both learning so much from each other. We talk more, it’s just the physical aspect we don’t talk about.”

“Well I think you should,” Adam said. “This could all be a big misunderstanding. He’s probably wondering why you aren’t having sex either.”

“Maybe.”

“Okay,” the doctor said walking back into the room. “Ready to get that nose back into place?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Gabe said.

“Okay Dad, I’m going to have you hold Gabe’s hand tight,” the doctor said as he stood over Gabe. “It’s going to sting for a few seconds.”

“Why?” Adam asked scared.

“Gabe’s nose,” the doctor pointed out. “It’ll hurt for a few seconds.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “I’m ready.”

The doctor nodded before placing his fingers over Gabe’s swollen nose. “Just one little…”

“Son of a bitch,” Gabe groaned as the doctor put his nose back in place.

“You okay?” Adam asked keeping his eyes clenched shut.

“You can open them now,” the doctor smiled. “That’s it Gabe. I’ll get a nurse to tape it up for you.”

“Hello?”

Adam turned hearing Jacob’s voice. “Come in Jacob.”

Jacob walked through the door his eyes widening at the sight of Gabe. “Oh my god.”

“This is my son, Jacob,” Adam explained to the doctor.”

“Who did this to you?” Jacob asked pushing past Adam to get to Gabe.

“It was just a little disagreement.”

“Look at your poor face,” Jacob winced as he reached down to gently kiss Gabe’s forehead.

“They’re not brothers,” Adam said looking at the doctor’s shocked expression. “Gabe is my son’s boyfriend.”

“I’ll leave you all alone,” the doctor smiled politely before walking out of the room.

“What the hell happened?” Jacob asked looking at Adam.

“Megan’s older brothers apparently have a problem with your brother,” Adam explained. “They were waiting for them outside of the gym.”

“Have you called the cops?” Jacob asked as he looked down at Gabe.

“We gave as good as we got,” Gabe shrugged.

“Well is Sebastian okay?”

“They’ve taken him down to xray his jaw,” Adam said standing up. “I’m going to go and see what’s happening. You guys okay here?”

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded. “Thanks for sitting with him.”

“He’s going to need a lot of taking care of,” Adam pointed out before walking out of the hospital room.

“Look at you,” Jacob whispered as he reached up to kiss Gabe’s forehead again. “Are you in any pain?”

“Lots,” Gabe answered. “I’ll be okay though. I can be a big brave boy.”

“When we get home you are going straight to bed,” Jacob said. “I’ll make you all of your favorite food.”

“You’re letting me in the bed?” Gabe asked surprised. “What if I bleed all over it?”

“Oh I’ll be stripping the bed before you get into it,” Jacob answered causing Gabe to laugh.

“That sounds more like you.”

……………………………………………

“How’s it going?” Adam asked as he walked into Sebastian’s hospital room.

“He’s still down at the xray,” Kris sighed. “How’s Gabe?”

“His nose is back where it should be,” Adam answered. “And Jacob’s with him.”

“Is he freaking out?”

“He’s Jacob,” Adam shrugged. “Now what are we going to do about this?”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Kris sighed. “We’re defiantly going to call Megan’s parents and let them know, but I don’t see how calling the cops would be a good idea.”

“Well, Gabe’s convinced they gave as good as they got,” Adam shrugged.

“Plus Gabe got the worst of it,” Kris said. “The doctor said he doesn’t think Sebastian’s broke anything. He just wants to make sure.”

“Fighting in the street,” Adam sighed shaking his head.

“At least he didn’t start it,” Kris said. “He was just standing up for himself.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be letting him out alone so late.”

“It was only ten o’clock,” Kris pointed out. “He’s sixteen. We can’t keep him locked up forever.”

“Can’t we?”

“No, we can’t,” Kris answered as the door pushed open and Sebastian was wheeled back in. “Well?” he asked standing up.

“Nothings broken,” Sebastian answered. “Just some bruising. How’s Gabe?”

“He’s just getting his nose bandaged up,” Adam answered. “Then we can all go home.”

“I think we should take Jacob and Gabe home with us,” Kris said causing Adam to nod his head.

“And then we can figure out when we’re going to do about all of this.”

“Please don’t do anything,” Sebastian groaned. “Gabe and I dealt with it.”

“We are sitting in a hospital room,” Adam pointed out. “We can’t just brush this under the carpet and pretend it didn’t happen.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Sebastian said. “But I’m going to deal with it my way. I don’t need my Daddies to fight my battles for me.”

“So you’re telling us to stay out of it?” Adam frowned. “I don’t think I can.”

“Of course you can,” Sebastian said standing up from the wheel chair. “Now can we go?”

“So you just expect me to say nothing?”

“That’s exactly it,” Sebastian nodded as he grabbed his jacket.

“Well I need to yell at someone,” Adam asked. “Who am I going to yell at?”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian shrugged. “Call Sophia. I’m sure she’s done something wrong today.”

……………………………………………

“It really isn’t that bad, Adam,” Gabe said as Adam inspected his face.

“He broke your nose.”

“My nose has been broken so many times,” Gabe shrugged. “I can blow my nose and it would break.”

“It was a lucky shot,” Sebastian agreed.

“Please tell me you won the fight though?” Jacob asked.

“We won,” Gabe smiled proudly.

“They ran away,” Sebastian smirked.

“So we can’t call up their parents to complain?” Kris sighed.

“Please don’t,” Sebastian groaned.

Kris and Adam looked towards the kitchen door at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. “Elle,” they said at the same time.

“You left Elle here alone?” Jacob asked surprised.

“We forgot about her,” Kris whispered.

“Shh,” Adam hissed. “Don’t let her hear you say that. She’ll freak.”

“What are you guys still doing up?” Elle asked walking into the kitchen.

“Just talking honey,” Kris answered. “What woke you up?”

“The sound of the front door slammed shut when you guys left me here alone,” Elle snapped causing Kris to jump.

“We didn’t mean to.”

“I’ve been here alone for three hours,” Elle frowned. “Anything could have happened to me. Where the hell have you been? Did you go dancing without me?”

“Okay, take it easy, Macaulay Culkin,” Adam said holding his hands up.

“What?” Elle, Jacob, and Sebastian asked at the same time.

“Macaulay Culkin,” Gabe said. “You know, Home Alone.”

“What are you talking about?” Elle frowned.

“Seriously?” Gabe asked with a laugh. “What was your childhood Christmas’s like?”

“Hell,” Jacob answered.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Your Christmas’s were pretty amazing. Considering your half Jewish.”

“We are?” Sebastian asked surprised. “I thought we were Christian.”

“I’d like to say we’re a melting pot,” Adam smiled.

“Well this Christmas the Lambert-Allen melting pot is sitting down to watch Home Alone,” Gabe said. “No Christmas should be without it.”

“Who cares about Maddy Cullen being left alone,” Elle said annoyed. “We’re talking about me right now.”

“Honey, we’re sorry,” Adam said.

“Where were you?” Elle asked folding her arms over her chest.

“We had to go and take your brother and Gabe to the hospital,” Kris answered pointing at Sebastian and Gabe.

“Yeah, haven’t you noticed their faces?” Jacob asked sarcastically.

“Oh yeah.”

“Little miss diva was too wrapped up in her own world to notice that, wasn’t she?” Jacob asked with a smirk.

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that,” Elle remarked dryly.

………………………………………..

“It never ends,” Kris sighed as he climbed into the bed beside his husband. “It’s just one thing have another.”

“Well are you ready for your next thing?” Adam asked rolling onto his side.

“What now?” Kris sighed.

“Gabe told me something at the hospital while we were waiting for the doctor to fix his nose,” Adam whispered.

“He’s not proposing or something is he?”

“Not exactly,” Adam frowned. “He was asking for advice.”

“What kind of advice?”

“Sexual advice,” Adam answered carefully.

“Okay, I don’t want to know any of that,” Kris said rolling onto his back. “You know there are some things parents just shouldn’t know. And one of them is their kid’s sex life. I don’t want to know.”

“Or the lack of it,” Adam remarked.

“What?”

“Gabe told me he and Jacob aren’t having sex,” Adam whispered. “He told me they hadn’t had sex in a long time. Like before he left for Conway.”

“You mean the whole time they were living here they didn’t have sex?” Kris asked confused.

“And they’re still not having it,” Adam whispered.

“Well you know why, don’t you?” Kris asked.

“No, why?”

“What did Jacob do last year when Gabe left?” Kris asked.

“Wallowed,” Adam answered.

“And what mistake did he make?”

“Mistake?... oh,” Adam said. “The one night stand.”

“Do you think Gabe knows about that?”

“I think he’s about to,” Adam answered. “I told him he had to talk to Jacob.”

“What is it with those two?” Kris frowned. “Why do they both have to make everything so complicated?”

“They’re young,” Adam shrugged. “Everything had to be complicated at that age.”

“You and I were never like that when we got together,” Kris pointed out. “All you and I wanted to do was have fun.”

“I guess kids today like the drama,” Adam shrugged.

“They like knowing they’re loved,” Kris corrected.

“Or you and I can just admit that we’ve raised quite a little drama queen,” Adam smirked. “You can’t say he’s not.”

“They all are,” Kris laughed. “The only calm one among them is Sebastian.”

“Poor Sebastian,” Adam said shaking his head. “Think Megan’s going to dump him over this?”

“She’s a bitch if she does,” Kris answered causing Adam to lift his head from the pillow to look at him. “What?”

“After all the talks I got about not calling Mia a bitch?” Adam asked. “You’re seriously going to lay there and say that?”

“I said if,” Kris answered. “If she does it, she’s a bitch. Are you disagreeing?”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head. “Just making sure I heard you.”

“You know, our life is going to be very boring when they all decide to leave,” Kris remarked.

“Where are they going?” Adam asked sharply.

“Easy,” Kris warned. “Don’t start locking the doors and windows now. I just mean in the future. When we’re really old.”

“I’m sure by that time we’ll have lots of grandchildren running around,” Adam smiled.

“You’re really accepting that the kids get older, aren’t you?” Kris asked as he moved over the bed to lay his head on Adam’s chest. “If I had mentioned something about the kids leaving a few years ago you would have freaked.”

“I’m finally accepting that we can’t control the future,” Adam shrugged. “No matter how much I try. I know one day Elle is going to come to us and tell us she’s moving out. I get that now.”

“Elle’s not moving out,” Kris said lifting his head from Adam’s shoulder. “She told me she’s not.”

“Easy,” Adam said mockingly.

“Shut up,” Kris said causing Adam to laugh.

“Sorry honey,” Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Kris’s body. “I know teasing you about your baby isn’t nice.”

“She’s our last one,” Kris mumbled into Adam’s chest. “We’ve got to keep her with us as long as possible.”

“Uh huh,” Adam agreed as he tried to hide his smile.

……………………………………………………..

“That’s going to take weeks to heel,” Jacob sighed as he looked at Gabe’s nose.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Gabe smiled. It’s been broken so many times.”

“Do you need anything?”

“A kiss?” Gabe asked in a whisper. “Can I have one of those?”

“Sure,” Jacob smiled softly as he leaned in to kiss Gabe’s mouth gently before quickly pulling away.

“Is that it?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jacob admitted. “Now why don’t we try and get some sleep?”

“I think we need to talk,” Gabe sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Don’t you want to sleep?”

“I think I’d rather talk about the very big elephant in the room,” Gabe answered. “And you know what I’m talking about, don’t you?”

“I have an Idea,” Jacob said quietly.

“Want to tell me why it’s happening?”

“I’m tired,” Jacob answered as he moved to lay down.

“We have to talk about this,” Gabe said. “And I want to do it now.”

“What if you don’t like the reason?”

“I’m listening,” Gabe said as he reached over to turn off the light before laying down beside Jacob. “Just tell me in your own words.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	106. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 106

Flash Forward 2033

Previously

 

“That’s going to take weeks to heel,” Jacob sighed as he looked at Gabe’s nose.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Gabe smiled. It’s been broken so many times.”

“Do you need anything?”

“A kiss?” Gabe asked in a whisper. “Can I have one of those?”

“Sure,” Jacob smiled softly as he leaned in to kiss Gabe’s mouth gently before quickly pulling away.

“Is that it?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jacob admitted. “Now why don’t we try and get some sleep?”

“I think we need to talk,” Gabe sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Don’t you want to sleep?”

“I think I’d rather talk about the very big elephant in the room,” Gabe answered. “And you know what I’m talking about, don’t you?”

“I have an Idea,” Jacob said quietly.

“Want to tell me why it’s happening?”

“I’m tired,” Jacob answered as he moved to lay down.

“We have to talk about this,” Gabe said. “And I want to do it now.”

“What if you don’t like the reason?”

“I’m listening,” Gabe said as he reached over to turn off the light before laying down beside Jacob. “Just tell me in your own words.”

 

……………………………………..

Okay,” Jacob breathed out. “Just know that last year when you left to go back to Conway, it was a hard time for me.”

“I know that,” Gabe said softly. “It was for me too.”

“Well, all I wanted to do was stay in my room,” Jacob sighed. “But no one would let me. Jack finally convinced me to go to Lucy’s house party. I didn’t want to go, but Jack wouldn’t shut up.”

“What happened?” Gabe asked. “You can tell me.”

“I got really drunk,” Jacob admitted. “Lucy told me I could sleep over, but when I got upstairs I couldn’t remember what room was hers. But then out of nowhere some guy appeared. I don’t remember much after that.”

“What do you remember?” Gabe asked quietly.

“I remember waking up the next morning,” Jacob answered. “And he was next to me.”

“You had sex with him?”

“I don’t remember any of it,” Jacob answered quickly. “I just woke up and he was there. I know what you probably think of me now.”

“Do you?” Gabe asked rolling onto his side. “What do I think?”

“You probably think I’m some sort of slut,” Jacob answered. “That’s why I didn’t tell you before.”

“So that’s the reason we haven’t been having sex?” Gabe asked softly.

“I feel so guilty every time I think about it,” Jacob admitted.

“I don’t think you’re a slut.”

“You must hate me,” Jacob said softly.

“I don’t hate you,” Gabe sighed before reaching over to take hold of Jacob’s hand. “I just wish you had told me sooner. I’ve been going crazy for months. I thought you didn’t want to have sex with me.”

“Of course I want to have sex with you,” Jacob said turning to look at Gabe. “I just felt so guilty I couldn’t.”

“Come here,” Gabe whispered.

“What?”

“I said come here,” Gabe repeated pulling on Jacob’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Making things better,” Gabe answered before crawling on top of Jacob.

“But I just told you…”

“I don’t care,” Gabe whispered against Jacob’s cheek.

“We can’t do this,” Jacob whispered as Gabe lay himself out on top of him.

“I need you,” Gabe admitted quietly. “I’ve needed you for so long.

………………………………….

Jacob lay back against the mattress as Gabe buried his face into his stomach. “Please,” he mouthed running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Gabe breathed into Jacob’s stomach before running his tongue up the space between his nipples until he was at his throat.

Jacob glances at the closed bedroom door. “What if someone hears?”

“I’ll be really quiet,” Gabe whispered.

“But what if…”

“Shh,” Gabe whispered finally kissing Jacob’s lips. “I just want to be inside of you. It’s been so long… Please.”

Jacob glanced at the bedroom door again before nodding his head. “But we have to be quiet. You can’t make any noise.”

“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse,” Gabe whispered as he leaned back onto his knees. “Have you got…”

“Condoms…” Jacob finished. “There might be an old one in my wallet.”

Gabe moved quietly off of the bed to the chair in the corner of the room where Jacob’s pants lay folded neatly. “Lube?”

“I don’t have any,” Jacob answered as Gabe made his way back onto the bed.

“We’ll just make do,” Gabe said opening the condom wrapper. “Get onto your stomach.”

“But…”

“Do as you’re told,” Gabe said as he pulled down his boxers. Jacob’s eyes travelled down to watch Gabe put the condom on himself. “Roll over,” he repeated.

Jacob rolls over quickly this time laying his head onto Gabe’s pillow. “What are you doing?”

“Fixing us,” Gabe answered straddling Jacob’s legs. “I want you to forget the past. I want us to be back to being us again.”

“But…”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Gabe said pressing a kiss in the middle of Jacob’s back. Jacob stayed quiet as Gabe began to run his hands over his butt. Rubbing small circles, and spreading his cheeks apart. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Jacob whispered softly.

“Me what?” Gabe pressed. “Tell me what you want. Say the words.”

“I want you.”

“What do you want me to do?” Gabe asked as his hands paused on Jacob’s butt.

“I want you to…”

“Say it,” Gabe pushed. “Tell me what you’ve been dreaming about all these months. Tell me what you’ve missed.”

“I want you to lick me,” Jacob admitted shyly.

“Where?” Gabe pressed. “Say the words, baby.”

“I want you to lick my ass,” Jacob whispered clenching his eyes closed.

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Gabe asked as he slid down to the bottom of the bed. “You want me to lick you here?” Gabe stuck out his tongue letting it gently run over Jacob’s left cheek.

“No,” Jacob choked out.

“What about here?” Gabe asked moving to his left.

“No,” Jacob repeated.

“What about here?” Gabe asked before dipping his tongue in between Jacob’s cheeks.

“Yes,” Jacob hissed. “Right there. Please… Gabe.”

“Want me to do it again?” Jacob nodded his head before pushing his ass up to meet Gabe’s tongue. “I’ve missed this so much,” Gabe admitted quietly as he began to dip his tongue in and out. “So fucking much.”

“Please,” Jacob pleaded wiggling below him. “I need more.”

“More?” Gabe asked as he spread Jacob’s cheeks apart with his hands. “Maybe a finger?” he asked dipping on finger into Jacob’s hole.

“More,” Jacob groaned.

“Two fingers?” he asked repeated the action.

“Don’t tease me,” Jacob groaned. “Its’ been too long. Please Gabe.”

“It’s okay,” Gabe smiled. “I know what you need. I want you to roll onto your back.”

Jacob rolled over quickly so that he was now looking Gabe directly in the eye. “Please.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Gabe whispered lifting both of Jacob’s legs up and placing them over his shoulders. “I know what you need. Do you want me to give it to you?”

“Yes,” Jacob hissed as Gabe placed himself at his opening.

“How much do you want it?”

Jacob lifted his head from the pillow to look his boyfriend directly in the eye. “What did I say about not teasing me?”

“Okay,” Gabe laughed softly before wrapping both of his hands around Jacob’s thighs. “I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” Jacob whispered as he watched Gabe press against him.

“It’s been too fucking long,” Gabe groaned as he began sliding into Jacob slowly. “Too fucking long,” he repeated as Jacob shuddered under him.

“Faster,” Jacob groaned. “Just put it into me.”

“Romantic,” Gabe remarked as he slid completely into Jacob.

Jacob threw his head back against the pillow letting out a loud moan. “Shh… you want your parents coming in here?”

“I don’t think I care,” Jacob admitted.

“Well I do so keep quiet.”

“Why aren’t you fucking me?” Jacob groaned. “Please, Gabe.”

Gabe pushed forward until Jacob’s knees were touching his chest and he could kiss his lips easily. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Jacob whispered reaching up to run a hand through Gabe’s messy hair. “But if you keep stopping like you’re doing I’m going to explode.”

“I might be about to do that myself actually,” Gabe admitted quietly. “I don’t think I’m going to last.”

“That’s okay,” Jacob smiled. “Just do it.” Gabe paused for a second before sliding out of Jacob a little. “That’s it,” Jacob encouraged.

Gabe slammed into Jacob hard causing the younger boy to groan. “Shh.”

“I can’t help it,” Jacob groaned as Gabe moved in and out of him. “It’s been too fucking long.”

“It’s over now,” Gabe whispered against his lips. “I’m going to be doing this to you every day.”

“Please,” Jacob groaned. “I’m so close.”

“Me too baby,” Gabe smiled pressing his forehead against Jacob’s. “I want us to come together.”

“I’m so close,” Jacob repeated.

“Let go, baby,” Gabe whispered pressing a long kiss against Jacob’s lips before slamming into him out last time.

“Oh fuck,” Jacob hissed as he released himself over Gabe’s stomach. “Fuck…”

“That was… that was….” Gabe breathed out as he slowly slid out of Jacob. “I don’t even have words for that.”

“We are so bad for doing that,” Jacob smiled reaching up to kiss Gabe’s injured nose. “Anyone could have heard us.”

“Thought you didn’t care?” Gabe asked as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull the condom off.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Jacob pleaded running his hand up Gabe’s sweaty back.

“I’m just getting rid of this,” Gabe answered before throwing it towards the trashcan. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised climbing back into bed and back into Jacob’s arms. “I’m staying right here.”

“And what about… what about what I told you?” Jacob stuttered out.

“That doesn’t matter anymore,” Gabe answered wrapping his arms around Jacob to pull him close. “All that matters is that you and I are here now.”

“I’ve missed you,” Jacob admitted. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Go to sleep, baby,” Gabe whispered kissing the top of Jacob’s head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

…………………………………………………….

“Damn, it looks worse this morning,” Kris winced as Gabe walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks,” Gabe frowned taking a seat at the table.

“I meant your nose,” Kris said. “You in any pain.”

“I’m fine,” Gabe smiled. “Jacob took care of me.”

Adam lifted his head from his paper to glance at Jacob. “Really?”

“Yeah, I got him some pain meds in the middle of the night,” Jacob answered as he poured Gabe a glass of orange juice. “Why?”

“Nothing,” Adam said looking back down at his paper. “Where’s Sebastian?”

“Still sleeping I guess,” Jacob shrugged.

“I wonder if Megan has called him,” Kris mused sitting down at the table.

“She has,” Elle said causing everyone to look at her. “I wasn’t spying.”

“Then how do you know she called?” Adam quizzed looking at his young child.

“I bumped into him in the middle of the night when I was going to the kitchen,” Elle answered. “He told me then. He said she wasn’t angry with him, and that her parents had yelled at her brothers for starting trouble.”

“What were you doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?” Kris asked.

“Getting a drink,” Elle answered before glancing at Jacob. “Someone woke me up.”

“Who…”

“So Megan isn’t angry?” Jacob interrupted. “So that’s good news.”

“Yeah, that’s really good news,” Gabe agreed. “I know Sebastian was worry about that. He seems to really like her.”

“Why don’t we go and get the mail,” Jacob said standing up from the table. “You want to come, Elle?”

“Why?” Elle asked cautiously.

“Because walking is good for you,” Jacob answered before tugging Elle up from the table and dragging her out of the kitchen.

“What are they three up to?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“Jacob’s trying to hide the fact that he and Gabe had sex last night,” Adam answered without looking up from his newspaper.

“What?”

“He’s trying to hide it from us,” Adam explained.

“But I thought they weren’t having sex,” Kris frowned.

“I guess they solved that little probably last night,” Adam shrugged.

“In our house?” Kris frowned. “In our house while we were here?”

“This is a good thing,” Adam said finally looking at his husband.

“Explain that,” Kris said annoyed.

“Well, Gabe must have had a talk with him,” Adam explained. “They must have worked things out. That’s good, isn’t it?”

“How do you know all of this?” Kris asked confused.

“A Papa knows these things,” Adam shrugged as Elle walked back into the kitchen.

“Guess what?”

“What?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“We’ve got new neighbors,” Elle said with excitement in her voice.

“Where?”

“Next door,” Elle answered.

“That old English couple moved?” Kris frowned. “What was their name?”

“Little old English couple,” Adam answered.

“We’re bad neighbors,” Elle remarked.

“There is a reason we have very high fences surrounding our house,” Adam shrugged.

“Well you might want to knock down those fences when you hear who’s moved in next door,” Elle smiled.

“Why? Who is it?” Kris asked.

“Ever heard of Edward Morgan?” Elle asked.

“No,” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“What do you mean no?”

“I’ve never heard of him,” Adam admitted. “What is he?”

“He’s Edward Morgan,” Elle answered.

“And what is he?” Kris asked placing a cup of coffee in front of Adam.

“He’s like the best actor ever,” Elle answered. “How can you not know this?”

“I don’t know,” Adam answered. “I guess we’re bad people.”

“Very bad people,” Kris added.

“You both think you’re funny,” Elle remarked dryly, “but you’re not.”

“So tell us who he is,” Adam smiled.

“He’s Edward Morgan,” Elle sighed. “He’s married to Liz Farley.”

“Cool,” Adam smiled.

“Very,” Kris added.

“Don’t act like you know who that is,” Elle frowned.

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled.

“Liz Farley is the Mom on The Brothers…”

“That’s a TV show,” Kris blurted out. “Ha… I knew that.”

“In your face,” Adam laughed pointing at Elle.

“That’s a little mean,” Elle frowned.

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled again. “So Edward Morgan.”

“He’s probably the best actor ever,” Elle answered. “He’s the one in the new sitcom that’s beating Dad’s show in the ratings.”

“I see,” Kris frowned. “And how do you know he’s a good actor?”

“Because I watch his show every week,” Elle answered.

“Which means you don’t watch my show?” Kris asked.

“Do you?”

“No but…”

“Do you Papa?” Elle asked causing Adam’s eyes to widen.

“No… I mean…”

“You don’t watch my show?” Kris asked surprised.

“I’ve lost track of episodes,” Adam answered. “I swear I’m going to catch up.”

“Uh huh.”

“So… Edward Morgan?” Adam asked looking at Elle.

“How cool is it that he’s now living next door.”

“Very,” Adam smiled. “Do they have kids?”

“Three,” Elle answered. “Two boys and a girl. So when are we going to go over and say welcome?”

“We’re not,” Kris answered.

“Why not?”

“Because we didn’t go and visit…” Kris paused turning to Adam.

“Mr and Mrs little old English couple,” Adam reminded him.

“We just like to keep to ourselves,” Kris answered looking at Elle.

“Yeah I’m not really comfortable around famous people,” Adam shrugged.

“Do you know who you are?” Elle frowned looking at her Papa.

“I’m aware, yes.”

“We can’t be bad neighbors, Papa,” Elle whined.

Adam sighed looking at Kris. “Fine,” Kris sighed. “Go put some clothes on. We’ll welcome the neighbors.”

“Yes,” Elle laughed as she jumped up from the table. “I’m going to get my best outfit ready.”

Adam watched confused as Elle skipped out of the kitchen. “Who is this Edward guy?”

“And why does our daughter have a huge crush on him,” Kris added. “What happened to having a crush on girls?”

“Maybe it’s the wife she likes,” Adam shrugged.

“We’re going to have to go over there,” Kris sighed. “See what’s going on.”

“I hate getting to know the neighbors,” Adam sighed.

“We’ve never gotten to know our neighbors,” Kris pointed out.

“I used to say hi to Mr and Mrs little old English couple,” Adam pointed out.

“Let’s go get dressed,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

………………………………………….

“They have five cars,” Kris whispered as he walked up the drive holding Adam’s hand.

“Maybe they have visitors.”

“That’s him,” Elle whispered as a man walked out of the front door. “That’s Edward Morgan.”

“He’s old,” Adam whispered.

“Now I hope our daughter has a crush on the wife,” Kris mumbled.

“And lets pray she’s half his age.”

“Hi,” Edward smiled walking down the steps.

“Hi we’re from next door,” Kris smiled outstretching his hand for Edward to shake. “We thought we would just come up and say welcome. This is my husband, Adam.”

“Hey.”

“I know who you are,” Edward laughed.

“Dad,” Elle whispered nudging Kris’s side.

“Oh, this is our daughter, Elle,” Kris said pointing towards Elle.

“Hi, Elle,” Edward smiled causing Elle to blush.

“Hi,” Elle mumbled.

“So, anyway we just wanted to…”

“Dad.” Adam paused at the sound of someone yelling from inside the house. “Dad?”

“Sorry,” Edward laughed. “That’s my daughter.”

“Dad where the hell are you?”

“Outside, honey,” Edward called out.

Adam looked towards the front door as a tiny little girl walked out with her hands on her hips. “Oh my god,” he laughed before covering his mouth. “Sorry… I was expecting someone… bigger.”

“That’s Mackenzie,” Edward said. “She’s our youngest. She’s five.”

“Mom’s looking for you,” Mackenzie snapped causing Kris to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m coming honey,” Edward said quickly. “Come and say hi to our new neighbors.”

“No,” Mackenzie said folding her arms over her chest.

“She’s in the middle of learning her lines,” Edward laughed nervously. “She always gets a little short when she’s getting into character.”

“She’s an actress?” Adam asked.

“She’s on The Brother’s,” Elle sighed rolling her eyes. “She’s really famous.”

“Oh… sorry,” Adam said. “I’m much of a TV person.”

“Don’t say that to her,” Edward whispered. “Can you just pretend to know her?”

“Sure,” Adam said confused. “Hi, Mackenzie.”

“Daddy,” Mackenzie snapped stomping her foot.

“You shouldn’t talk to her,” Edward said quickly. “Not when she’s getting into character.”

“I see,” Adam nodded. “Well we should go.”

“Oh don’t do that,” Edward said taking a step forward. “Come in and say hello to my wife.”

“Are we allowed to?” Kris asked looking at Mackenzie.

“Come on,” Edward laughed walking towards the house. “You can tell us about the neighborhood.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed as he took hold of Kris’s hand. “You should probably not look her in the eye either,” he whispered as they approached Mackenzie.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	107. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 107

Flash Forward 2033

"I have a strong desire to punch that child," Adam whispered. "Right in her face."

"Shh,"Kris hissed. "They'll hear you."

"I bet they've thought it too," Adam shrugged.

"It's their little girl," Kris answered. "I'm sure Edward and Liz have never thought about it."

"I bet they have," Adam repeated. “I mean how can a five-year-old be such a...

"Don't," Kris warned.

"What are you two doing in here?" Elle whispered walking into the kitchen.

"Making coffee for our guests," Kris answered. "I thought you were entertaining Mackenzie."

"I want to punch her in the face," Elle answered causing Adam to smirk.

"Stop it," Kris hissed. "The both of you."

"You've got to get her out of our house," Elle sighed. "I've known her five days and I feel like that's too long."

"This is all your idea," Adam pointed out. "You were the one that wanted to go over there and be good neighbors."

"Yeah, if it was up to us, we would never have talked to them," Kris agreed. "That’s how neighbours get along.”

"Yeah, us and Mr and Mrs little old English couple never had to be in each others homes," Adam added. "Mr and Mrs guys with the devil child have been here every day."

"Mr and Mrs guys with an evil child?" Kris asked with a smirk.

"That was the nicest name I could think of," Adam shrugged. "It was either that or Mr and Mr couple with the little girl with the sore face."

"Adam," Kris scolded.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to hit her," Adam said folding his arms across his chest.

"She is a little girl."

"Kristopher?"

"Okay fine," Kris sighed. "I want to smack her into next Tuesday, but that still doesn't mean it's right."

"Welcome to the dark side baby," Adam smiled before placing the cups of coffee onto the tray.

........................................

"Pass it... Pass the ball you over grown ape."

"Enjoying yourself?"

Gabe jumped at the sound of a voice at the door. "I didn't know anyone was home."

"Niles is on his way back from collage," Phillip said walking into the living room. "Jacob not home?"

"He's out helping Sebastian pick a Christmas gift for their Dad," Gabe answered. "I just thought I would catch up with some sports."

"Mind if I join you?"

"It's football," Gabe frowned looking at the screen.

"What you think I don't know football?" Phillip smirked before taking a seat next to Gabe on the sofa.

"I really do," Gabe nodded.

"I'm the youngest of five sons," Phillip pointed out. "I know my sports."

"I'm the youngest of five sons too," Gabe remarked.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Phillip remarked. "They do say the youngest son in a family full of boys is likely to be gay."

"Really?"

"So they say," Phillip answered. "So are your brothers all overly masculine in an attempt to impress your Dad?"

"Pretty much," Gabe answered.

"Yeah mine too," Phillip sighed. "That's why I got the hell out of there as quick as possible."

"You don't talk to your family?"

"Not since I announced that I was gay at my cousins wedding," Phillip answered.

"You had to announce it?" Gabe smirked as he looked Phillip up and down.

"I wasn't always this fabulous," Phillip answered. "There was a time I was just another uncool kid in Ohio."

"I can't imagine you in a small town," Gabe smirked.

"It wasn't pretty," Phillip shrugged. "Although I don't see you in a small town either."

"Mine was a little more fabulous," Gabe said. "I mean it did have Jacob in it."

"Now I really can't imagine Jacob in a small town," Phillip laughed.

"Well he didn't exactly fit in," Gabe shrugged. "He was too good for them all."

"You know I think I might have misjudged you," Phillip remarked causing Gabe to frown at him.

"When?"

"Last summer when I first met Jacob," Phillip answered. "I swore Jacob was better off without you."

"I guess last summer wasn't really our best time," Gabe shrugged. "I think we were probably moving too fast. You know with the whole living together thing. I mean I know we're living together now, but with Niles and Jack living here too, it really doesn't feel like we're in it alone. Jacob can go off and hang out with Jack when I bore him."

"I love how cool you are with Jack," Phillip smiled.

"I wasn't at first," Gabe shrugged. "But I had to come around at some point."

"I'm just amazed how well you handled it," Phillip said. "I swear if It was Jack kissing Niles I don't think I would have been so cool about it."

"What?"

"Well I know you probably freaked out at first," Phillip continued. "But you must be okay with it if you are all living together."

"Jack kissed Jacob?" Gabe asked looking at Phillip.

"Yeah whe…you mean you didn't know?"

"When?" Gabe snapped.

"It's not important," Phillip said standing up. "Forget I said anything."

"When?" Gabe repeated as he stood up to follow Phillip.

"Forget I said something."

"Like that's going to happen," Gabe snapped. "Now tell me what happened."

"I don't know much," Phillip sighed turning to look at Gabe. "Jacob just told me Jack kissed him. But Jacob didn't kiss him back. He pushed him away the second it happened."

"When?"

"What?"

"When did this happen," Gabe pressed.

"Last summer," Phillip said quietly. "When you guys were fighting." Gabe nodded his head before turning towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Gabe yelled before slamming the front door closed.

......................

"Daddy I want that one," Mackenzie said stomping her little food.

"You can't have that one honey," Edward smiled nervously. "That's Adam's Grammy."

"But I want a Grammy," Mackenzie yelled as she waved the heavy Grammy around.

"Give me that," Elle said annoyed taking the Grammy from Mackenzie. "How did you get this?"

"I took it from your room," Mackenzie answered. "And I want it. I don't have a Grammy yet."

"You'll get one soon," Liz smiled. "It's only a matter of time honey."

"How about more coffee?" Adam asked standing up quickly. "Come help Kris."

"But we just..."

"I'll bring you out one of those drinks out you like, Mackenzie."

"A pink one," Mackenzie yelled causing Adam to wince as he walked into the kitchen.

"We just made coffee," Kris said confused as he followed Adam.

"Did you see that?" Adam asked in a panic. "Did you see what Liz did?"

"No what?" Kris asked looking around.

"She told Mackenzie she would win a Grammy," Adam answered.

"I know, right?" Kris laughed. "With that voice she has no chance."

"We do the exact same thing with Elle," Adam whispered. "We're always promising her things like that. We're always saying things like when you get famous. Look what happens to kids when they get famous."

"What?"

"They turn into Mackenzie," Adam hissed. "Do you want Elle turning into Mackenzie?"

""That's not going to happen?" Kris laughed. "Our kid is sweet,"

"Sweet until the recording contract comes," Adam whispered.

"You're crazy."

"Child stars are brats," Adam whispered. "We let Elle do this and she’ll be like that in a few months.”

“So you’re saying we shouldn’t let her do the theater thing?” Kris asked. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“I’m saying if our daughter turns out like that little thing in there, then I’m moving out,” Adam whispered. “You can come if you want.”

“Elle’s not going to turn into that little… girl,” Kris pointed out. “Edward and Liz have raised her that way. It’s got nothing to do with fame.”

“So you’re saying she’s just a little bitch?”

“Pretty much,” Kris shrugged.

“What are you doing back in here?”

Kris jumped as Elle stormed through the door. “Jesus.”

“No, It’s Elle,” Adam whispered.

“Why do you keep leaving me alone in there?”

“We’re making more coffee,” Adam answered quickly. “Here you take out some more cake for everyone.”

“Cake?” Elle asked. “Do they look like they eat cake?”

“Take it to them anyway,” Adam said handing Elle the plate. “Give some to Mackenzie. It might shut her up.”

“She really is a bitch, isn’t she?” Elle asked causing Adam to nod his head.

……………………………………………..

Gabe slammed the front door shut causing Phillip to jump up from the sofa. “Where did you go?”

“Out.”

“You said that,” Phillip sighed. “I thought you were going to do something stupid.”

“I was but I couldn’t find him,” Gabe snapped.

“Him?”

“Jack,” Gabe answered as he walked towards the living room. “Don’t worry. I didn’t find him.”

“I know,” Phillip said following Gabe into the room. “He’s home.”

“He’s here?” Gabe asked turning around to look at Phillip.

“He’s in your room with…” Phillip stopped as Gabe pushed past him to move to the stairs.

………………………………………….

“I don’t even know what that means,” Jack frowned looking across the bed at Jacob.

“It’s a type of belt.”

“Well can’t you just say it’s a type of belt?” Jack asked. “Why use fancy words.”

“It’s French.”

“It’s confusing.”

“You’re…”

“Comfy?”

Jacob turned to find Gabe standing at their bedroom door. “Where have you been?”

“I’m talking to him,” Gabe said walking fully into the room.

“Gabe?” Jacob asked confused as he moved to stand between him and Jack. “What’s going on?”

“I had an interesting talk with Phillip earlier on,” Gabe said not taking his eyes off of Jack. “He wanted to tell me how cool he thought I was. How cool I was to be able to just forget that Jack kissed my boyfriend…”

“What?” Jack asked jumping up from the bed. “I haven’t…”

“Last summer,” Gabe yelled. “He kissed you last summer.”

Jacob ran a shaky hand through his hair before turning to look at Jack. “Can you leave us alone?”

“No,” Gabe said shaking his head. “I want him to tell me. He’s going to stand there and tell me what the fuck he thinks he’s playing at.”

“Jack,” Jacob said nodding his head towards the bedroom door.

“Are you sure?”

“Just go,” Jacob snapped causing Jack to move quickly towards the door. “Now you have to calm down,” he said turning back to Gabe.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gabe asked.

“It wasn’t important.”

“It was important enough to tell Phillip,” Gabe said annoyed.

“It was during the time we weren’t talking,” Jacob explained. “And it was one silly kiss.”

“Did you kiss him back?”

“Of course I didn’t,” Jacob sighed reaching out to take Gabe’s hands. “It was nothing.”

“Then why not tell me?” Gabe sighed letting Jacob pull him towards the bed. “Why keep it a secret for over a year?”

“Because I had forgotten all about it until you came bursting into the room,” Jacob answered. “Jack’s probably forgotten about it too.”

“So he’s gay now?” Gabe asked annoyed.

“No,” Jacob said shaking his head. “He was just confused.”

“He thought he was gay?”

“It’s not important.”

“It’s important to me,” Gabe said. “Things were just starting to go right with us.”

“And this isn’t going to change anything,” Jacob said running his hand up Gabe’s arm. “Don’t let this stupid little thing pull us back.”

“I know he likes you,” Gabe sighed. “I’ve always known.”

“And you also know I like you,” Jacob remarked as he leaned in to kiss Gabe’s cheek.

“You should have told me,” Gabe sighed leaning in to Jacob’s side.

“And I would have if I had thought it was important,” Jacob said. “Or even if I had remembered it had even happened.”

“So is there anything else you want to tell me?” Gabe asked pulling back to look at his boyfriend. “You know before Phillip gets the chance to tell me.”

“You know everything about me,” Jacob answered reaching in for another kiss.

“Jack and I are going to have a long talk,” Gabe remarked.

“No you’re not,” Jacob sighed. “You’ve probably embarrassed him enough.”

“I don’t want to embarrass him.”

“Good.”

“I want to scare him,” Gabe said causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“Let it go.”

“Easy for you to say,” Gabe sighed. “You’re not the one with the boyfriend that everyone wants to get with.”

“I’ll remind you of that next time we’re at the mall and a ground of silly blondes can’t help but follow you,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“That’s different.”

“Really?” Jacob asked surprised. “How?”

“They’re girls,” Gabe shrugged. “They don’t stand a chance.”

“No one better stand a chance with you,” Jacob warned.

“Don’t turn this around,” Gabe said with a soft smile.

“Just claiming what’s mine,” Jacob shrugged. “You okay?”

“I just didn’t like hearing it from Phillip,” Gabe sighed. “I’ll be okay. I trust you.”

“Good,” Jacob smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gabe to pull him into a sideways hug. “Because you have nothing to worry about.”

“Did we just avoid a fight?” Gabe mumbled into Jacob’s arm.

“I think so.”

“That’s a first,” Gabe mused. “Guess that means we’re maturing.”

“Take that back,” Jacob gasped as he pulled away from Gabe to stand up.

“I said maturing,” Gabe sighed. “Not getting old.”

“Same thing,” Jacob frowned.

…………………………………………………………….

“Edward Morgan,” Elle said causing Sophia to shrug her shoulder. “Come on. Does anyone in this family watch TV?”

“I watch the Disney channel,” Sophia answered. “That and the sports channel. I have a husband and a son, there’s no time for me to sit down and watch what I want.”

“Our daughter putting other people’s feelings before her own?” Adam gushed as he wrapped his arms around Sophia. “I think I’m going to cry.”

“Just my husband and son,” Sophia remarked. “I can be selfish with other people.”

“Glad to see New York hasn’t changed you too much,” Kris smiled. “You want to let her go now, Adam?”

“I don’t think so,” Adam answered as he kept his arms around Sophia frown behind.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Elle pointed out. “She’s only just got here.”

“I’ve missed her,” Adam mumbled into Sophia’s hair.

“You don’t get off of me I’ll get a restraining order,” Sophia said causing Adam to let go.

“Fine, I’ll just go and hug Tristan.”

“Sure, torture my kid,” Sophia shrugged as Adam walked out of the kitchen.

“He’s excited you’re here,” Kris smiled. “We all are.”

“Never mind that,” Elle said. “Let’s talk about Edward Morgan.”

“Okay,” Sophia shrugged. “Is he cute?”

“He’s old,” Kris answered.

“How old is old?” Sophia asked.

“About three years younger than me,” Kris answered.

“Please tell me you haven’t got a crush on an old man,” Sophia groaned looking at her sister.

“I’m talking about his acting skills,” Elle said rolling her eyes.

“So they moved in next door?” Sophia asked.

“And they’ve been over here every day,” Kris answered. “Them and their little… girl.”

“Mackenzie Morgan,” Elle said. “She’s…”

“From the show The Brother’s,” Sophia interrupted. “That little funny girl?”

“Funny?” Kris asked. “Is that what they called it?”

“Dad and Papa don’t like her,” Elle explained.

“We’re not the only ones,” Kris pointed out.

“Okay, so none of us like her,” Elle shrugged.

“Remember what you were like when you were younger?” Kris asked.

“Yeah,” Sophia nodded.

“She’s worse,” Kris said.

“Who’s worse?” Adam said walking back into the kitchen.

“We’re telling Sophia about our new next door neighbors,” Kris said.

“Oh, that little bitch,” Adam said pulling a face. “Yeah she’s worse than you.”

“So what happened to Mr and Mrs Blake?” Sophia asked causing Adam to frown.

“Who?”

“The old couple who lived next door,” Sophia explained.

“That was there name?” Kris asked. “How did you know that?”

“I lived next door to them for years,” Sophia shrugged. “Plus they used to let me go through their backyard when I was sneaking out of the house. They were really a sweet couple. They made the best brownies.”

“You used to sneak out of the house?” Adam frowned.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Kris said pointing a warning finger at Elle.

…………………………………………………..

“She doesn’t seem so bad,” Sophia shrugged as she watched Mackenzie and Tristan play together in the backyard.

“You don’t know her,” Adam sighed as he stood behind Sophia looking over her shoulder. “She’s a typical child star. Horrible little…”

“She looks cute,” Sophia smiled. “And Tristan looks so happy playing with her. You know he’s always looking for kids to play with when he’s here.”

“I don’t think I want him playing with her,” Adam said annoyed. “He’s a sweet little boy who doesn’t need to be dragged into that little witches way of thinking.”

“She’s five,” Sophia laughed looking over her should at Adam. “How bad can she be?”

“She’s just pulled Tristan’s hair and now he’s crying,” Adam said causing Sophia to spin around.

“That little bitch,” Sophia snapped pulling open the kitchen door. “Hey, you little Lindsay Lohan in training, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Remember she’s five,” Adam said as he followed Sophia out into the garden.

“What did you do?” Sophia asked as she picked Tristan up.

“He looked me in the eye,” Mackenzie explained. “I told him when we first met he wasn’t to do that.”

“You little…”

“What’s going on out here?” Kris asked standing at the door with Liz and Edward beside him.

“Their little witch of a daughter hit my son,” Sophia answered.

“She didn’t mean that,” Kris said looking at Edward.

“Oh I meant it,” Sophia said as she handed Tristan to Adam. “She pulled his hair.”

“I’m sure Mackenzie didn’t mean it,” Liz said with a smile.

“He looked me in the eye Mommy,” Mackenzie said.

“She doesn’t like that,” Liz whispered.

“I don’t give a crap what she likes,” Sophia snapped. “You tell her to say sorry to my son.”

“Sophia,” Kris warned.

“Don’t Sophia me,” Sophia frowned. “He’s in tears over there. Now tell her to say sorry.”

“She doesn’t say sorry,” Edward explained.

“What?”

“I am an Emmy award winning actress,” Mackenzie said coming to stand next to Sophia. “I don’t do sorry.”

“You don’t say sorry right now, young lady, I’m going to show your Mommy where I’m going to put your Emmy,” Sophia said looking down at Mackenzie.

“Say sorry, Mac,” Liz said quickly.

“No,” Mackenzie pouted.

“She’s not going to say it,” Liz said looking at Sophia in a panic.

“Well you better get me that Emmy then,” Sophia said.

“Okay,” Kris laughed nervously as he stood in front of Sophia. “Maybe we should just forget this.”

“Not until my son gets his sorry,” Sophia said looking down at Mackenzie. “You’ve met your match little girl.”

“Mackenzie, say sorry right now,” Edward said stepping forward to look at his daughter.

“Daddy, no,” Mackenzie said stomping her foot.

“Mac, right now or there will be no interview with Rolling Stone next week,” Edward said looking down at his daughter.

“But Daddy…”

“No shopping tomorrow either.”

“Sorry,” Mackenzie mumbled.

“Not to me,” Sophia said. “To Tristan.”

“Sorry Tristan,” Mackenzie sighed.

“I think we better go,” Liz said taking Mackenzie by the hand. “It was nice meeting you Sophia.”

“Uh huh,” Sophia smiled as she watched Liz and Edward walk into the house. “Bye Mackenzie.”

“I don’t think we’re going to see them again,” Adam mused as he walked over with Tristan in his arms.

“Is he okay?” Kris asked rubbing Tristan’s back.

“She called me ugly,” Tristan mumbled into Adam’s neck.

“She’s not a nice little girl,” Adam explained. “And she’s blind, because you’re gorgeous baby.”

“Plus she’s going to be washed up before she’s twelve,” Sophia shrugged before reaching up to kiss Tristan’s cheek. “You okay baby?”

“Uh huh,” Tristan mumbled into Adam’s neck.

“What happened out here?” Elle asked walking out into the backyard.

“Mommy showed Mackenzie who was the biggest bitch,” Tristan answered with a soft smile.

“Your sister won,” Adam explained.

“We’re never going to see them again, are we?” Elle asked causing Adam and Kris to shake their head.

“Of course you’ll see them again,” Sophia smiled walking towards Elle. “They’re on TV all the time, aren’t they?”

“This is why we never know our neighbors,” Elle sighed following Sophia into the house.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	108. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 108

Flash Forward 2033

“Do you know we’ve shared twenty-four Christmas’s together?” Adam asked as he stretched over Kris to turn on the bedside lamp.

“It’ll be our last if you don’t turn that light off,” Kris groaned into his pillow.

“Come on,” Adam groaned wrapping his leg over Kris’s thigh. “I want us to spend some time alone before everyone wakes up.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed finally opening his eyes to look at Adam. “Happy Christmas.”

“Oh it’s going to be,” Adam laughed as he handed Kris a small box. “I hope you like it.”

“Isn't it a little early for gift giving?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I couldn’t wait,” Adam said with excitement in his voice. “I’ve been desperate to give you this for days.”

“What is it?”

“Open it,” Adam said.

Kris pulled off the red ribbon from the top of the box before peeking inside. “It’s tickets?”

“Plane tickets,” Adam smiled. “To Italy.”

“There’s only two in here?” Kris said smiling at Adam.

“There’s only enough room for two on the trip,” Adam smirked.

“Cool,” Kris said smiling wide. “I wonder who I’m going to take with me?”

Adam rolled his eyes as he lay back down on his pillow. “I love that you still think you’re funny.”

“You know I’m joking, baby,” Kris smiled before reaching over to give Adam a kiss. “Thank you, I love it. “

“We leave after my birthday,” Adam smiled. “Sebastian will be away training, but my Mom’s already agreed to come here and watch Elle for us. It’s a full week of just you and me.”

“I can’t wait,” Kris smiled reaching over for another kiss. “This actually is pretty funny.”

“Why?”

“Well,” Kris said reaching over to his side of the bed to grab and envelope. “This is your Christmas gift from me.”

Adam took the envelope before looking at Kris. “Is this a trip to Italy? Because if it is, that’s freaky.”

“It’s not a trip to Italy,” Kris laughed. “It’s…”

“Oh,” Adam frowned looking down at the envelope. “It’s…”

“Remember we did it before?” Kris asked. “Remember before we got engaged.”

“Uh huh,” Adam nodded reading over the letter. “I remember.”

“We go on Valentines Day,” Kris explained. “You excited?”

“Sure,” Adam said with a false smile.

“You hate it,” Kris sighed. “I knew I was going to pick the wrong thing.”

“I didn’t say I hated it,” Adam said quickly. “I’m just surprised.”

“It was actually your idea,” Kris said causing Adam to frown at him.

“Don’t blame me for this.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Adam said shaking his head. “How was it my idea?”

“During Thanksgiving when we were all out in the backyard together after dinner,” Kris said. “You said you wanted us to all spend this sort of time together more often.”

“I did?” Adam asked. “I said that and you thought hiring an RV was the answer?”

“We’ll all be together without interruptions,” Kris explained.

“You keep saying we,” Adam pointed out. “Who do you mean when you say that?”

“All of us.”

“Give me names,” Adam pressed.

“Well, you, me, Elle, Sebastian, Jacob, Gabe, Sophia, Tye, and Tristan,” Kris listed off.

“Oh you meant all of us,” Adam said looking back down at the letter. “But there’s only one RV on here.”

“We only need one.”

“You mean there is going to be nine people all in the one place?” Adam asked. “That’s going to be our Valentines?”

“We’ll have tents too,” Kris explained. “All the kids can sleep outside at night while you and I sleep inside.”

“I see.”

“You hate it,” Kris sighed. “I suck at this.”

“I don’t hate it,” Adam said. “Really I don’t.”

“You arranged this romantic getaway to Italy, and I take us on a trip to the woods,” Kris said shaking his head. “I should have just bought you another ring.”

“Stop it,” Adam laughed pulling Kris into his side. “I love it. I love you for thinking of it.”

“You’re just saying that,” Kris sighed.

“I love it,” Adam repeated kissing the side of Kris’s head.

“You sure?”

“Stop looking for compliments,” Adam remarked dryly.

……………………………………………

“Why is the table so small this year?” Elle asked as she helped Adam set the table.

“Because its only us this year,” Adam explained.

“Why? Has everyone else fallen out with us?”

“No,” Adam laughed. “Your Mama and Granddad are having Christmas with Uncle Daniel…”

“And Auntie Katy,” Elle interrupted. “Remember her?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed. “I do. So they’re in Conway, and Grandma has gone to New York to be with Uncle Neil and Aunt Allison, and your Grandpa is staying at home this year. So its just us.”

“Where’s Uncle Brad and Uncle Cass?”

“They’ll be here,” Adam sighed. “Your Daddy tried not to invite them, but Uncle Brad didn’t take the hint.”

“He never does,” Elle shrugged. “I told him last week he was too old for leather pants and he freaked out at me. He ended up wearing a leather shirt to match just to prove a point.”

“What was his point?”

“He’s always right, I think,” Elle shrugged. “I don’t know, I stopped listening to him after his voice went that really high screechy way.”

“Yeah, that’s when I used to cut off too,” Adam smirked.

…………………………………………………….

“Open your eyes.”

“Don’t want to,” Jacob groaned as he rolled onto his back.

“Come on, baby,” Gabe whispered as he leaned over Jacob. “It’s Christmas morning. Don’t you want to see what I got you?”

“Mmm, you fight dirty,” Jacob said stretching out before opening his eyes.

“Morning,” Gabe smiled leaning down to kiss Jacob’s lips.

“Where’s my gift?”

“It’s here,” Gabe smiled handing Jacob a small box.

“Look how pretty the bow is,” Jacob gushed.

“Just open it,” Gabe said rolling his eyes. “The pretty thing is inside.”

“I know what it is,” Jacob said as he began unwrapping the box.

“How do you know what it is?” Gabe asked confused.

“Because I dropped enough hits,” Jacob said as he opened the box. “Ha I knew you were listening.”

“Well you did make me walk past that store window enough times,” Gabe remarked. “So is it okay?”

“Its perfect,” Jacob smiled.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What the hell is it?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to laugh.

“It’s a necklace.”

“It’s a weird looking necklace,” Gabe remarked.

“That’s what makes it special,” Jacob smiled reaching in to give Gabe another kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Your gift now,” Jacob said as he reached under the bed. “Now its not what I would have bought you if I had my way, but I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Oh my god…”

“I take it you know who he is?”

“Are these really is boxing gloves?” Gabe asked in shock. “Did he sign them?”

“Turns out Mickey Todd is an Adam Lambert fan,” Jacob shrugged.

“Mike Tyson,” Gabe corrected. “Did you really get him to sign these?”

“My Papa helped,” Jacob answered. “Apparently they partied together once in Vegas.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Gabe laughed as he took Jacob’s face between his hands. “I love you so much.”

“Don’t get too mushy,” Jacob said leaning in to kiss Gabe’s nose. “We still have to survive Christmas dinner with my family.”

“Or we could stay in bed all day,” Gabe suggested pulling Jacob down on top of him.

“And it would take my Papa exactly ten minutes to drive over here and get us,” Jacob remarked sitting up. “Lets go make ourselves pretty.”

“When we get married and have kids I’m never letting them suffer like this,” Gabe sighed throwing himself back against the mattress.

“We won’t have to,” Jacob remarked walking towards the closet. “My Papa will be around to do it for us.”

…………………………………………………

“What are you doing here?” Megan hissed as she opened her bedroom window.

“Trying not to fall and die,” Sebastian whispered. “Will you let me in?”

“My Dad will kill you if he catches you.”

“That’s why I came early,” Sebastian whispered. “I have to get back before my parents realize I’m gone.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Saying Happy Christmas,” Sebastian smiled as he climbed through the window. “And to give you this,” he added pulling a parcel out of his backpack.

“But I thought the perfume you gave me last night was my gift.”

“I went home and told my sister Sophia what I gave you and she called me cheap,” Sebastian shrugged. “She took me to the mall last night to buy something else.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Megan smiled.

“I did,” Sebastian said. “You know what Sophia’s like.”

“Can I open it?”

“If you want to know what it is you should,” Sebastian said.

“You shouldn’t have done this,” Megan gasped as she opened the box.

“I wanted to,” Sebastian shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Do you like it? Sophia said all girls like charm bracelets. Is that true, or is she playing with me. Has she set me up to embarrass myself?”

“It’s amazing,” Megan laughed taking the bracelet out of the box. “I’ve always wanted one.”

“Cool,” Sebastian breathed out. “I picked out the charms myself. See, I got you an M for Megan and S for… well for me. Plus that little one there is a butterfly because that time we went to the park and the butterfly landed on my knee while we were laying on the grass. You remember?”

“I remember,” Megan smiled warmly as she looked at Sebastian.

“And then I got an Elephant one because I know that’s your favorite animal.”

“You pay attention when I talk,” Megan remarked.

“I can get you more too,” Sebastian said. “We can collect them along the way.”

“I’d like that,” Megan smiled.

“Want me to help you put it on?” Megan nodded handing Sebastian the box.

“I got you something else too,” Megan said.

“But you got me that cool book.”

“I wanted to get you something else,” Megan shrugged. “It’s not much,” she said walking over to her bedside table. “It’s just a journal and a notepad.”

“Sebastian accepted the leather bond journal. “This is really…”

“You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to,” Megan interrupted. “I just thought I would make it for you just in case. You know, you can write in it while you’re away. And I’ve wrote a little thing in each day for you to read. You know, because I’m not going to be there to talk to you. And the notepad has envelopes in it in case you want to write to me. I can write to you too. I mean if you don’t think it’s dumb. Do you think it’s dumb?”

“Megan,” Sebastian laughed reaching over to take Megan’s hands. “I don’t think it’s dumb. I think it’s pretty cool. I’m defiantly going to be writing you letters, and I’m going to write in this every day,” he added holding up the journal.

“Cool,” Megan smiled shyly.

“I should probably go before your parents wake up,” Sebastian said moving toward the window. “My parents said you can come by later if you want.”

“I’ll see what my Dad says.”

“Okay,” Sebastian nodded as he swung his leg out of the window. “Well I’ll maybe see you later?”

“Yeah,” Megan nodded.

“I’ll… I love you,” Sebastian said quickly before looking down at his foot.

“What?”

“Forget it,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “I better go.”

“No,” Megan said grabbing hold of Sebastian’s arm. “What did you say?”

“I said I love you,” Sebastian mumbled.

“I thought that’s what you said.”

“I sorry… I shouldn’t have…”

“I love you too.”

“What?”

“I said I love you too,” Megan answered.

“I thought that’s what you said,” Sebastian smiled. “Do you mean it, or are you just saying it because I said it first?”

“I mean it,” Megan said taking a step forward.

“I mean it too,” Sebastian said smiling wide.

“I guess it’s good we both mean it then,” Megan smiled.

“Can I… can I give you one more thing for Christmas?”

“Sure.”

“A kiss?” Sebastian asked shyly.

“I’d like that,” Megan said stepping towards the window.

“I love you,” Sebastian repeated before lean in to kiss Megan’s lips softly.

“I love you too,” Megan smiled.

…………………………………………….

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Sebastian groaned as he looked at Adam.

“I’m not.”

“But why?”

“It’s a family tradition,” Adam answered looking at his youngest son.

“It’s Mama’s family tradition,” Sebastian corrected. “She’s not here this year.”

“Its still a family tradition,” Adam shrugged. “I’ve been doing it for twenty-four years now. It has to be done.”

“But why does it have to have a picture of a rat on it?” Sebastian frowned looking down at the jumper.

“It’s a reindeer,” Adam corrected. “Now put it on. I want pictures by the tree in five minutes.”

“This is child abuse,” Sebastian pointed out. “Just wait until Jacob sees this.”

“You okay, son?” Kris asked as he walked past Sebastian at the bedroom door.

“Papa’s ruining my life,” Sebastian answered seriously.

“Good, good,” Kris smiled before walking up to Adam. “I managed to convince Elle that retro jumpers are in.”

“Why are they all being so pig headed about this?” Adam complained. “It’s only a jumper.”

“Okay, you need a flashback to twenty-four years ago,” Kris laughed. “To a time where my boyfriend was threatening murder over a Christmas jumper.”

“That’s different,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Your Mama’s jumpers were horrible. Mine are in fashion.”

“Why does mine have a dead rat on it?” Kris asked looking down at his own.

“It’s a reindeer,” Adam sighed.

“Looks dead,” Kris frowned.

“Last time I use an online design,” Adam sighed. “Is Jacob and Gabe here yet?”

“Just arrived,” Kris answered. “Jacob’s sporting a really weird necklace. Gabe’s sporting a smile.”

“And Sophia and Tye?”

“Arguing over who gets to play with Tristian’s new toys first.”

“So just your average Christmas?” Adam smiled.

“Well, we do have Brad threatening hunger strict if he doesn’t get his own jumper,” Kris answered. “And Cass is pretending to be asleep on the lazy boy with Tristan.”

“So just your average Christmas then,” Adam repeated.

“Pretty much.”

…………………………………………………

“When we have our own kids we’re never making them do this,” Jacob frowned as he looked down at his jumper.

“Wow,” Adam frowned holding up his hands. “What’s this about kids?”

“Relax Papa,” Jacob smirked. “We’re not making any announcements.”

“You two better not bring home any babies,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at Gabe.

“Don’t be silly, Adam,” Gabe laughed. “We don’t know any babies.”

“Funny,” Adam said pulling a face.

“So you don’t like the idea of being grandparents again?” Sophia asked.

“Not from them two,” Adam answered.

“Maybe we should give them our gift now,” Sophia said looking at Tye.

“Now?” Tye asked. “Now while I’m here?”

“They can’t kill you,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“ What’s going on?” Kris asked sitting up from Adam’s chest to look at his oldest daughter.

“Well we thought we would wait until after dinner to give you guys your other gift,” Sophia began.

“Where is it?” Brad asked looking around. “Is it pretty?”

“We think so,” Sophia smiled as he stood up to walk over to the sofa.

“You’re doing this now?” Tye repeated.

“Now it’s only a little thing,” Sophia said as she pulled out four envelopes from her purse. “But I think you guys will enjoy it.” She handed Adam, Kris, Brad, and Cass each an envelope before sitting back down beside Tye.

“Where’s ours?” Elle frowned.

“You can share,” Sophia smiled as she watched her Papa and Dad open their envelopes.

“Why is there a picture of a scan in here?” Adam frowned looking down at the envelope.

“There’s one in mine too,” Brad frowned.

“Are you…” Kris paused at the sound of Adam gasping.

“Oh my god.”

“And they’ve finally got it,” Jacob remarked from across the room.

“You’re pregnant?” Adam asked looking at Sophia.

“Please don’t kill me,” Tye answered quickly causing Sophia to roll her eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” Adam repeated.

“And I’m not fifteen,” Sophia answered. “That’s an improvement.”

“Pregnant?”

“Uh huh,” Sophia smiled.

“Are you okay, Dad?” Tye asked looking over at Brad.

“I’m going to have a little girl,” Brad said fanning his eyes.

“You are?” Sophia asked confused.

“Well I don’t see anything between its legs,” Brad said pointing at the picture.

“I’m only three months,” Sophia frowned. “You can’t see anything yet. I’m still convinced it looks like a tennis bat.”

“Aw,” Kris smiled. “That’s what you looked like in your scan picture.”

“Pregnant?” Adam repeated.

“I think Papa’s stuck,” Elle remarked moving over to rub Adam’s shoulder.

“With a baby?”

“Are you okay, Papa?” Sophia asked walking over to sit in front of Adam.

“We found out about Tristan on Christmas day too,” Adam remarked.

“I guess I don’t like Jesus upstaging me,” Sophia shrugged.

“How did this happen?” Adam asked confused.

“I had sex with my husband.”

“Yuck,” Sebastian gagged. “There goes lunch.”

“Pregnant?” Adam repeated as he lay a hand on Sophia’s flat stomach.

“Just a little bit.”

“And that’s it?” Adam asked looking down at the scan picture.

“Do you like it?”

“I…” Adam paused to look at Kris. “We think it’s amazing,” he added smiling at Kris.

“We do,” Kris nodded in agreement.

“Thank god,” Sophia breathed out as she stood up. “I was convinced you guys were going to freak.”

“I think its just a shock,” Cass smiled as he stood up. “Come here.”

Sophia walked into her father-in-law’s arms. “I’m so glad you’re happy too.”

“Wait until Bo finds out.”

“We already told her,” Sophia mumbled into Cass’s shoulder.

“You what?” Brad shrieked causing everyone to wince.

“We told her last week,” Sophia answered.

“I called her this morning to wish her a Happy Christmas and she said nothing,” Brad gasped.

“We sort of told her to keep it a secret,” Tye stuttered. “You know since she was staying in Boston this year. We didn’t want her to feel left out.”

“But she chose to stay in Boston with that… boy,” Brad said annoyed. “That’s her fault she is missing out.”

“Bradley go and hug your daughter-in-law,” Cass sighed pushing his husband towards Sophia.

Kris crawled back into Adam’s arms as he watched everyone take turns at hugging Sophia and Tye. “Well this is not your average Christmas,” he remarked looking up at Adam’s shocked face. “You okay, baby?”

“Baby?” Adam breathed out. “There’s going to be another baby.”

“That’s good,” Kris whispered. “We’ve always got room for another little baby.”

“A baby,” Adam repeated with a soft smile.

“You okay?”

“I’m perfect,” Adam smiled leaning down to kiss Kris’s lips. “Everything is perfect,” he added as he looked back up at his family.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	109. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 109

Flash Forward 2033

“Look,” Adam gushed as he held up a tiny baby grow for Kris to see. “It’s one of Sophia’s old ones.”

“We still have all of that?” Kris frowned.

“They were in Brad and Cass’s attic,” Adam answered. “And look at the little shoes.”

“Sophia’s never going to let you put the baby into them,” Kris warned.

“I’m just reminiscing,” Adam smiled. “Remember when she used to be this tiny?”

“Vaguely,” Kris shrugged as he took a seat next to Adam on the bed. “I mean it was twenty-two year ago, and I had just come out of a coma.”

“Twenty-two years ago,” Adam sighed heavily. “That makes me feel old. I think I’m going to start pretending I had here when I was five.”

“You do that, baby,” Kris smiled. “So would you say you’re coping well with the idea of becoming a grandfather for the second time?”

“I can’t say it’s not a shock to me,” Adam admitted. “I mean she’s only been in her job for a few months.”

“She told me her boss was pretty cool when she told him,” Sophia shrugged. “And a lot of her work can be done at home.”

“But this was the start of a great career for her,” Adam remarked. “I mean I’m not quite sure what an Art Curator is, but she really seemed to be good at it.”

“And she still will be,” Kris said. “She seems to have it all planned out.”

“I guess we just keep our mouths shut about it then,” Adam sighed.

“And that means not begging her to come back to LA,” Kris remarked causing Adam to roll his eyes. “I know you were going to do it.”

“Was not.”

“I caught you looking at houses in the LA area last night,” Kris pointed out.

“Okay, maybe I was,” Adam shrugged.

“She’s not going to leave New York,” Kris said standing up. “Her and Tye are happy there. Tristan’s happy there.”

“You ever thought about living in New York?” Adam quizzed as Kris walked towards the bedroom door.

“No,” Kris answered before walking out.

……………………………………..

“So you knocked up my sister again?” Sebastian said looking at Tye.

“You’re developing a habit of doing that,” Jacob remarked.

“Yeah, that’s what she said,” Tye said.

“Leave him alone,” Sophia called out from across the backyard. “I might be pregnant, but I can still kick both of your ass’,” she added causing Gabe to laugh. “Yours too, pretty boy.”

“What did I do?” Gabe frowned.

“Just leave him alone,” Sophia warned again.

“Why are you all being mean to my Daddy?” Tristan quizzed as he climbed onto Tye’s lap.

“They’re just joking, honey,” Tye smiled.

“So are you excited about having a little brother or sister?” Gabe asked looking at Tristan.

“I want a sister,” Tristan answered. “One that can climb trees and watch Batman with.”

“Why not a little brother?” Sebastian answered.

“Because if it’s a boy, I will have to share my toys,” Tristan answered.

“Not exactly true,” Jacob commented. “I never shared my toys with Uncle Sebastian.”

“Because your toys were fashion dolls,” Sebastian remarked dryly.

“You had dolls as a kid?” Gabe laughed looking at his boyfriend.

“Be very careful,” Jacob warned stopping Gabe from laughing.

“So New Year’s Eve?” Gabe said looking around the table. “What’s happening?”

“Dad and Papa are doing the usual let’s have a house party,” Jacob answered. “Which is usually filled with all of their old friends getting drunk.”

“While we sit up stairs and play what the hell kind of music are they dancing to,” Sebastian added.

“Then it’s the turn of one of their friends coming up and weeping to us how much we’ve grown,” Sophia said.

“And how they remember when we were born.”

“And then before long it’s midnight and everyone is crying,” Jacob finished.

“Sounds like fun,” Gabe frowned.

“This year will be a little different,” Jacob smiled. “I convinced Phillip and Niles to come here.”

“Not those two,” Sophia groaned pulling a face.

“What’s wrong with my friends?”

“They’re weird,” Sophia answered honestly. “That little one freaks me the hell out.”

“Phillip’s okay,” Jacob frowned. “Isn’t he, Gabe?”

“You learn to like him,” Gabe shrugged. “Ignoring him doesn’t make him go away. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“We should have gone back to New York while we had the chance,” Sophia sighed looking at Tye.

“And miss all of this?” Tye asked.

“I can’t even get drunk,” Sophia complained.

“I can,” Tye smirked causing Sophia to shake her head. “I can’t?”

“Exactly,” Sophia smiled. “You are going to be the supportive husband.”

“I am?”

“You are,” Sophia answered causing Tye to nod his head.

“I am.”

…………………………………………….

“I’m so excited about this,” Megan smiled as he walked through the front door. “I’ve never been to a New Year’s party without my parents before.”

“I wouldn’t get too excited,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s not that… oh god.”

“Is that…” Megan paused as she looked down the driveway.

“Yes it is,” Sebastian answered. “Papa?”

“Yeah?” Adam called out from the kitchen.

“There’s about eight drag queens walking up the drive,” Sebastian called back.

“That’s the entertainment,” Adam called out. “Send them in.”

“Still excited?” Sebastian asked as the drag queens approached.

“Hey gorgeous,” one smiled.

“The host is in the kitchen,” Sebastian said pointing into the house.

“Is this normal?” Megan whispered as the drag queens past them one by one.

“Of course it’s not,” Sebastian smirked. “The Lambert-Allen’s don’t do normal.”

……………………………………………………

“Why is he wearing that?” Gabe whispered as he watched Phillip walking towards them.

“It’s his New Year’s outfit,” Jacob shrugged.

“It’s a dress.”

“He’s a drag queen,” Jacob pointed out.

“This isn’t normal,” Gabe sighed.

“Of course it’s not,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “It’s a party at my parent’s, they don’t do normal.”

“Hello darlings,” Phillip said as he stopped in front of them.

“What’s with the voice, Phillip?” Gabe sighed.

“The name is not Phillip tonight, darling.”

“It’s not?”

“Tonight I’m going to be Priscilla.”

“Niles isn’t going to come down those stairs dressed as Cher, is he?” Gabe asked with a sarcastic tone.

“Just be thankful your boyfriend isn’t dressed as Gaga,” Phillip said throwing his scarf over his shoulder.

Gabe glanced down at Jacob’s dark suit. “I’m very thankful.”

“Come on,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “I told Jack we’d meet him at our place.”

“Jack’s coming?” Gabe asked pulling a face.

“No don’t start that,” Jacob sighed.

“Start what?” Phillip asked looking between the two of them. “What’s going on? What have I missed?”

“You haven’t missed anything,” Jacob sighed. “In fact you started it.”

“I did?”

“Blabbing to Gabe about Jack kissing me,” Jacob reminded him.

“Oh that,” Phillip said rolling his eyes. “That is so last week. You should get over it.”

“I am over it,” Gabe frowned.

“Good,” Jacob smiled. “Then you won’t be annoyed that Jack is coming then.”

“Of course not,” Gabe said with a fake smile.

“And he’s bringing his parents,” Jacob added.

“The gay Dad’s?” Phillip asked surprised. “We finally get to meet them?”

“My Papa invited them,” Jacob answered. “I think he was curious about them.”

“I wonder if…” Gabe froze as Niles walked down the stairs. “I was so close.”

“That is not Cher,” Phillip said annoyed. “That’s Christina.”

“So close,” Gabe laughed.

……………………………………………………..

“You invited Jack’s Dad’s?” Brad asked as he stood in the middle of Adam and Kris’s bedroom with his hands on his hips.

“We thought it was about time,” Kris shrugged.

“You’re getting a new gay couple?” Brad asked softly. “Are you replacing me and Cass?”

“Yes,” Kris nodded.

“Kris,” Adam warned. “Of course we’re not.”

“I am,” Kris mumbled.

“You’ll never find a better gay best friend than me,” Brad said before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

“Now you’ve upset him,” Adam sighed looking himself in the mirror.

“He’ll get over it.”

“You’ll go say sorry,” Adam said.

“I don’t want to,” Kris groaned.

“Tough.”

“Fine,” Kris sighed walking out of the room.

“And be nice,” Adam called out.

……………………………………

“Where are you taking me?” Brad sighed as he allowed Kris to lead up towards the attic by the arm.

“Come on,” Kris said. “I want to show you something.”

“If you try and lock me in the attic I’ll scream,” Brad warned.

“I’m not going to lock you in the attic,” Kris sighed. “How mean do you think I am?”

“Very,” Brad answered as he walked into the attic. “Now what?”

“I was looking in the boxes you guys sent over earlier,” Kris said sitting down on the middle of the attic. “Come see what I’ve found.”

“Is that?”

“Sophia’s baby stuff,” Kris smiled. “Look how tiny it all is.”

“Look at her little hats,” Brad smiled taking a seat next to Kris on the floor. “She was such a pretty baby.”

“How are you feeling about new baby?” Kris asked as he watched Brad gently stroke the baby hat.

“I still like to pretend Tristan is a little baby at times,” Brad admitted. “Although its getting harder to convince him to lay up on my knee while I sing him to sleep.”

“I’m sure it is,” Kris nodded.

“I’m happy though,” Brad smiled. “I mean, I’m only forty-eight so the idea of being a grandfather again does age me a little, but it’s all good. I know Tye and Sophia are going to be amazing parents.”

“Well they learned from the best,” Kris shrugged.

“Are you talking about yourself?”

“About all of us,” Kris answered. “You and Cass are amazing parents, and Tye is an amazing Dad to Tristan.”

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“Adam told me to,” Kris answered honestly.

“Well you can go now,” Brad said rolling his eyes. “I’ll let him know you were nice.”

“I mean I want to be nice to you,” Kris shrugged. “I guess I just… I guess it’s just habit. We’ve been mean to each other for twenty-four years now. I don’t know how to be anything but.”

“Why are we having this confessional right now?” Brad asked confused.

“I don’t know,” Kris sighed heavily. “I guess I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Well stop it,” Brad frowned. “It freaks me out.”

“So you’d rather I be mean to you?”

“Depends?”

“On what?”

“How bored I am,” Brad answered standing up. “You’re a great source of entertainment when you’re jealous of me.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kris said standing up from the floor. “Why would I be jealous of you?”

“Because I’m fabulous,” Brad answered.

“Kris?” Adam yelled from the hallway. “Jack’s parents are here.”

“Coming,” Kris yelled back before turning back to Brad. “I am not jealous of you.”

“Whatever,” Brad shrugged flipping his hair.

“I am not.”

“Uh huh,” Brad smiled walking away.

“That’s it,” Kris called out as he followed Brad downstairs. “I am replacing you.”

…………………………………………..

“Oh my god, you put a wig on him and he’s your Mama,” Adam whispered as he watched Jack’s Dad, Giles dance with Elle.

“Don’t be so rude,” Kris whispered.

“He’s not going to hear me all the way over there,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“I meant don’t be so rude to my Mama,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“You don’t like them,” Adam whispered looking over where Jack’s other Dad Tony sat talking to Brad.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to,” Adam smirked. “The look on your face is saying it all.”

“They just seem a little…”

“Camp?” Adam interrupted.

“I was going to say over the top.”

“They do seem more on the fabulous side,” Adam agreed.

“They make you look like a pro football player,” Kris remarked dryly.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed pushing Adam lightly on the stomach. “You know what I’m saying.”

“At least Brad seems to be getting along with them,” Adam shrugged.

“We should tell him we won’t be replacing him,” Kris remarked. “It’s hard to say this, but Brad seems like the normal one now.”

“I want to know how Jack turned out so good,” Adam mused looking over where Jack sat with Jacob and Phillip. “And what is it with Jacob’s friends and drag?”

“That freak you out a little too?” Kris frowned looking over at Phillip.

“You would think being gay would mean they would know how to wear makeup,” Adam remarked causing Kris to look at him.

“You’re freaked out because you don’t like his makeup?” Kris asked.

“Well it’s horrible, isn’t it?”

“I’m freaking out because there are two teenage drag queens in my house,” Kris answered. “I really don’t care about their makeup.”

“And that’s what makes you a bad gay,” Adam remarked. “I sometimes swear you’re only in this club for the sex.”

“It’s a big part of it,” Kris smirked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“Okay, we’re out of here.”

“What?” Adam frowned looking up to find Brad and Cass standing in front of him. “Where are you going?”

“It’s only ten o’clock,” Kris frowned looking at his watch.

“This party sucks,” Brad answered causing Cass to groan.

“I thought you said you would do it nicely.”

“This is nice, baby,” Brad answered. “Your party blows.”

“You can’t just leave,” Adam frowned.

“We’ll replace you,” Kris warned.

“Too late,” Brad smirked looking over his shoulder at Giles and Tony.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked looking at Brad.

“Giles and Tony are taking us to their exclusive club,” Brad smiled.

“You’re replacing us?” Kris frowned.

“Exactly,” Brad smiled leaning in to kiss Adam’s cheek. “Happy New Year.”

“You can’t do this,” Adam said annoyed.

“Sorry,” Cass shrugged before walking away.

“You can’t do this,” Adam repeated.

“Great party,” Giles called out as he handed Tony his coat.

“Yeah, nice meeting you,” Tony smiled before following Brad out of the living room.

“You can’t do this,” Adam repeated again.

“Let it go,” Kris sighed. “They’re doing it.”

“This is…”

“Come on,” Kris said taking Adam by the hand.

“Where are we going?”

“To bed,” Kris answered.

“But…”

“Let it go,” Kris repeated as he dragged Adam towards the stairs.

………………………………………..

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be up here?” Megan whispered as she followed Sebastian to his bedroom.

“My parents have gone to bed,” Sebastian whispered. “They’re not going to know.”

“But if they catch us…”

“We’re only going to get away from everyone,” Sebastian said closing his bedroom door behind him. “Do you really want to listen to the drag queens try to sing Gaga for another hour?”

“Not really.”

“Well then,” Sebastian shrugged. “Let’s just hang out here until midnight.”

Megan nodded her head before taking a seat on Sebastian’s computer chair. “Your bedroom is really tidy.”

“I’ve been practising for when I go on training,” Sebastian shrugged as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

“You must be getting excited,” Megan mused. “It’s only a few weeks now.”

“I am… I mean… I guess I am.”

“Are you nervous?” Megan asked causing Sebastian to look away from her. “It’s okay if you are. I mean, I would be so scared if it was me.”

“I guess it’s just going into the unknown,” Sebastian remarked. “Plus I’ve never been away from home before.”

“I went to a summer camp when I was eleven,” Megan said. “I threw up for three days straight and my parents had to come and get me.”

“God I hope that doesn’t happen to me,” Sebastian frowned.

“I’m sure it won’t,” Megan laughed. “I just missed my parents a lot.”

“I’m going to miss mine a lot too,” Sebastian remarked. “I’m going to miss everyone,” he added giving Megan a soft smile.

“I’m sure everyone is going to miss you too,” Megan smiled.

“I’m going to write to you,” Sebastian said. “I’ve already been doing some writing. My Dad says it’s good for your soul.”

“What have you been writing?”

“Stuff,” Sebastian answered.

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just feeling and stuff,” Sebastian answered shyly. “Probably not anything that could be read by anyone.”

“What are you feeling?” Megan asked as she moved to sit down next to Sebastian on the bed.

“Lots of things,” Sebastian answered. “Lots of new exciting things.”

“I’m feeling that too,” Megan admitted. “Mostly because… well because of you.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled. “Me too.”

“I meant it when I said I love you,” Megan said looking down at her hands.

“I meant it too,” Sebastian smiled reaching over slowly to slip his hand into Megan’s.

…………………………………………………..

“I think the party is over,” Gabe remarked as he looked around the almost empty house.

“But it’s not even midnight yet,” Jacob frowned. “And where are my Papa and Dad?”

“They went to bed an hour ago,” Gabe answered.

“Well that sucks.”

“Or it’s really good,” Gabe said taking Jacob by the hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Outside,” Gabe answered leading Jacob into the backyard.

“I’m not having sex with you in my parent’s backyard,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“I’m not asking you to,” Gabe laughed as he pushed Jacob up against the side of the house.

“Then what are you doing?”

“Making out with my hot boyfriend before midnight hits,” Gabe answered as he pressed his lips against Jacob’s cheek.

“You do want sex,” Jacob accused causing Gabe to laugh.

“I do,” Gabe admitted. “But I can wait until we get home.”

“What’s going to happen when we get home?” Jacob smirked wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck to pull him closer.

“I’m going to get you naked and do lots of dirty things to you,” Gabe answered with a smirk on his face.

“Can I do lots of dirty things to you too?” Jacob asked.

“Of course,” Gabe smirked before leaning in to capture Jacob’s lips.

……………………………………………….

“Well that’s got to be the most disturbing thing I think I’ve ever heard,” Kris frowned as he looked over at the open bedroom window.

“Yeah, that’s one way to end your sex life,” Adam remarked. “Just be glad they didn’t go into details.”

“Should we go warn them that they are making out right below our bedroom window?” Kris whispered.

“Only if we start hearing moaning,” Adam answered causing Kris to gag.

“That’s not even funny.”

“This whole night’s not been funny,” Adam sighed. “Our party sucked.”

“Uh huh,” Kris agreed snuggling into Adam’s side.

“Brad sucks.”

“Glad you’re finally coming to my side, baby,” Kris smirked into Adam’s neck. “Happy New Year.”

“What?”

“The clocks just struck midnight,” Kris said pointing at the clock on the bedside table.

“Whatever,” Adam sighed. “Happy New Year.”

“Think of Italy,” Kris smirked tightening his hold on Adam’s waist. “Think of all the dirty things we can do there.”

“Don’t,” Adam groaned. “Thanks to those two that word has now been ruined for me.”

“Naughty?” Kris suggested. “Does that work for you?”

“Depends how naughty they are,” Adam smirked.

“I’m talking really naughty,” Kris whispered.

“Then let’s talk about Italy,” Adam giggled as he rolled on top of Kris causing him to giggle.

End of Flash Forward 2033


	110. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 110

Flash Forward 2034

Sebastian let out a lazy yawn before opening his eyes slowly. “Jesus.”

“No,” Adam whispered as he leaned over Sebastian’s bed. “It’s Papa.”

“Why are you watching me sleep?” Sebastian frowned as he sat up.

“I woke up early to make you breakfast,” Adam whispered. “And then I came in to wake you, but you looked so sweet. I didn’t have the heart to wake you, so I just watched you sleep.”

“You watched me sleep?” Sebastian frowned.

“Sure,” Adam smiled. “I used to do it all the time when you were a baby.”

“How long were you watching me for?” Sebastian asked.

“About an hour,” Adam shrugged.

“That’s a little creepy,” Sebastian remarked.

“I’m your Papa,” Adam frowned.

“It’s still creepy,” Sebastian frowned.

“Don’t care,” Adam shrugged. “You’re leaving in a few hours for a full two weeks. I can look at you all I want. It’s my right.”

“Okay,” Sebastian laughed laying back down. “But I’m not getting up right now.”

“You’re going to have to get used to early mornings,” Adam remarked. “They’re going to be yelling at you as soon as the sun comes up for the next couple of weeks. You’re going to have some angry looking soldier screaming at you.”

“It’s a training camp,” Sebastian remarked. “I’m not joining the army.”

“Yet.”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Sebastian said rolling onto his side.

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired too,” Adam yawned. “Move over.”

“What?”

“Let me lay down.”

“This isn’t your bed,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Just roll over,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, my morning is about to get weirder,” Sebastian sighed rolling over to the other side of the bed.

“Are you going to miss us?” Adam asked laying down next to Sebastian.

“I’m sure I will,” Sebastian nodded.

“This is the first birthday of mine you’ve missed,” Adam remarked.

“I’m not going to miss it,” Sebastian said. “I’ve hid your gift in the back of your closet. You can open it on your birthday.”

“Or the second I get back from dropping you off at the airport,” Adam smirked.

“Or then,” Sebastian laughed.

“But seriously, are you okay about going?” Adam asked. “Because if you’re not just let me know and end this right now.”

“I’m happy I’m going,” Sebastian answered.

“Why don’t you look happy?”

“Because I woke up to find you watching me,” Sebastian answered.

“I’m being serious here,” Adam sighed. “What’s happening?”

“I guess I am a little worried, “Sebastian admitted quietly.

“What are you worried about?” Adam asked. “Are you worried you aren’t going to make friends?”

“No,” Sebastian laughed. “I’m not worried about that.”

“So what’s up?”

“Well, Megan and I have gotten really close over the past few weeks,” Sebastian admitted quietly. “And I guess I’m just worried that…”

“She’s going to move on?” Adam asked.

“Am I being stupid?”

“Very,” Adam smiled reaching over to rub Sebastian’s cheek “That girl knows she’s not going to meet anyone as good as you.”

“You have to say that,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

“Doesn’t stop it being the truth,” Adam shrugged. “Anyway I’ve noticed the way she looks at you. She’s not going anywhere.”

“She told me she loved me on Christmas Day.”

“Yeah?” Adam smiled. “What did you say?”

“I told her I love her too,” Sebastian admitted avoiding Adam’s eyes.

“And do you?” Adam asked. “Love her, I mean.”

“It feels like it,” Sebastian answered. “I mean she’s the only girl in school that I have any time for. Plus she’s actually really cool.”

“She is,” Adam said nodding his head in agreement.

“I guess I just don’t want to get too serious,” Sebastian said. “I’ve noticed my older siblings can’t do things lightly. I mean, Sophia got married to the two guys in her life, and Jacob’s practically married. I don’t think I want that at my age.”

“You shouldn’t,” Adam remarked. “You’re far too young to be thinking so seriously.”

“But I don’t not want to be with her either,” Sebastian sighed. “I don’t know, it’s really confusing.”

“Are you and Megan… well are you…”

“We’re not having sex if that’s what you’re asking,” Sebastian answered.

“That’s what I’m asking,” Adam said.

“Well we’re not. I’ve never had sex,” Sebastian confused. “Not that I don’t want to have sex with her, but we just haven’t talked about. I don’t think she’s ready.”

“And that is completely normal,” Adam remarked. “You’re both just sixteen. It is far too young to be thinking about taking that step.”

“I think so too,” Sebastian agreed. “I mean a few of my friends have done it already, but I really don’t it’s right. I mean half of them break up right after it. What’s the point of that? I think I would rather wait until I know it’s right.”

Adam nodded his head as he tried to hide his smile. “How did I manage that?”

“Manage what?”

“Managed to raise such a gentleman,” Adam answered smiling wide.

“Shut up,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

“You start talking like that around girls, and they are going to be all over you,” Adam pointed out. “Megan better watch herself.”

“They don’t stand a chance against her.”

“You really love her, don’t you?” Adam asked softly.

“As much as I know how to,” Sebastian answered. “She’s easy to love.”

“Well we’re going to have to talk about something now,” Adam said sitting up a little. “Something you probably don’t want to talk about.”

“Please don’t give me the sex talk, Papa,” Sebastian groaned burying his face into his pillow. “I’ve already had this talk.”

“And I don’t want to be a Grandfather to a third kid,” Adam remarked. “You just remember to be careful.”

“I have no plans to have sex, Papa.”

“And that’s when you get caught short,” Adam pointed out. “You don’t have plans and one thing leads to the other and the next thing you know you’re in a delivery room and a screaming kid is looking up at you, and wondering who you are.”

“Well that’s one way of making sure I never lose my virginity,” Sebastian frowned.

“Just be careful,” Adam warned. “When the time comes make sure you have everything you need.”

“Are we talking condoms now?” Sebastian winced.

“They are very important,” Adam answered. “You’re going to have to start carrying some around with you at all times.”

“Isn’t that just going to encourage me?”

“I’d rather have that than another teenage pregnancy in our family,” Adam shrugged.

“So are we always going to be paying for Sophia’s sins?” Sebastian smirked.

“Pretty much,” Adam shrugged. “She’s a tough act to follow.”

“I’m going to sleep now,” Sebastian said closing his eyes.

“Okay,” Adam smiled resting his hand on Sebastian’s arm.

“Don’t watch me,” Sebastian warned. “It’s creepy.”

“Shh,” Adam smiled as he rubbed Sebastian’s arm.

…………………………………………………..

“Are you trying to get my ass kicked?” Sebastian asked as he looked into his bag Kris was packing.

“What?”

“I can’t take Ernie with me,” Sebastian answered.

“Do you want to take Bert too?”

“I am not taking my cuddly toys with me,” Sebastian said taking the cuddly toy out of his bag.

“But you never go anywhere without him,” Kris frowned.

“Dad seriously,” Sebastian groaned.

“You took him to New York last summer,” Kris pointed out.

“Please tell me you’re joking with me,” Sebastian pleaded.

“Who’s joking?” Adam asked walking into Sebastian’s room.

“I packed Ernie and he freaked,” Kris answered.

“Why? Did he want to take Bert instead?”

“You’re both not funny,” Sebastian frowned causing Adam and Kris to smile.

“So Bert and Ernie are staying here?” Adam asked throwing himself down onto Sebastian’s bed.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Sebastian remarked dryly.

“I remember when we got you these two,” Adam smiled taking both cuddly toys in his hands. “We were in Germany for some award thing.”

“You had a show,” Kris corrected as he lay down beside Adam.

“Anyway, we were walking around a market place on my day off,” Adam continued.

End of Flash Forward 2034

Flashback 2018

“Why does he keep making that noise?” Jacob frowned as he put his fingers into his ears.

“Because he’s a big baby,” Sophia answered looking into Sebastian’s pushchair.

“Because he is a baby,” Adam corrected reaching into the pushchair to give Sebastian his pacifier. “Come on buddy, why all the tears?”

“Maybe he doesn’t like Germany,” six-year-old Sophia announced.

“How does he know he’s in Germany?” Kris quizzed.

“The accents?” Sophia shrugged.

“I’m going to lift him out,” Adam said pulling back Sebastian’s covers. “Maybe he needs a cuddle.”

“Can I have a cuddle?” Jacob asked tugging on Adam’s jacket.

“In a minute, honey,” Adam smiled looking down at his four-year-old.

“But I want a cuddle,” Jacob whined.

“Kris?” Adam sighed.

“I’ve got him,” Kris said picking Jacob up to balance him on his hip. “Happy?”

“Yes,” Jacob smiled.

“Sophia can you push Sebastian’s pushchair for us?” Adam asked looking down at his daughter.

“What would happen if I decided I wanted a cuddle?” Sophia smirked looking up at her Papa.

“Don’t be smart,” Adam warned before he continued walking.

“Why are we here?” Jacob asked looking at Kris.

“We wanted to take you some place fun,” Kris sighed as he looked over at a crying Sebastian. “Do you think he needs his diaper changed?”

“Or we could change him,” Sophia shrugged. “Maybe get a baby brother that doesn’t cry.”

“I think it’s his gums,” Adam answered. “He’s been dribbling all morning.”

“Maybe we should just go back to the hotel,” Kris sighed.

“But I want my toy,” Jacob pouted. “You promised me a toy.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed looking around the market. “There’s toy stall over there. Why don’t you all get one and we can go back to the hotel and play.”

“I want earplugs,” Sophia answered as she pushed the pushchair over to the toy stall.

“Come on buddy,” Adam whispered bouncing Sebastian in his arms. “You don’t have to cry.”

“I found what I want,” Jacob yelled pointing across the stall causing Kris to wince.

“You don’t have to shout.”

“But look,” Jacob said excited as he bounced in Kris’s arms. “Look Daddy.”

“I see it,” Kris smiled. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“You’ve got to be joking?” Sophia scoffed.

“It’s pretty,” Jacob pouted.

“It’s a doll,” Sophia pointed out.

“If that’s what your brother wants,” Adam sighed.

“But it’s a doll,” Sophia frowned.

“Just pick your own toy,” Kris sighed picking up the doll.

“I want a coloring book and pens,” Sophia said.

“What about you buddy?” Adam asked the still crying Sebastian in his arms. “Do you want a toy?”

“Your baby loud.”

Adam frowned looking at the stall owner. “He’s teething.”

“He want toy?” the man asked in a thick German accent. “I have cars.”

“He’s six months old,” Adam answered. “Do you have anything softer?”

“I have a dog,” the man answered waving a blue dog in Sebastian’s face.

“I don’t think he likes that,” Adam frowned as he watched Sebastian’s bottom lip tremble.

“I have this,” the man said holding up another cuddly toy. “Does he like this?”

Adam watched as Sebastian’s face began to soften as Ernie was waved in front of his face. “Do you like that, buddy?”

Sebastian reached out his chubby little hand to grab hold of Ernie’s nose. “I think that means yes,” Kris smiled. “We’ll take it.”

“He has a friend,” the man said holding up Bert. “You want him too?”

“I think one’s enough,” Kris answered.

“But you can’t break up Bert and Ernie,” Jacob frowned. “They have to be together.”

Adam looked down at Sebastian as he tried to chew on Ernie’s nose. “We’ll take them both,” he sighed.

End of Flashback 2018

Flash Forward 2034

“Every time you cried after that day all we had to do was wave Ernie in front of your face,” Kris smiled.

“You would stop in seconds,” Adam added.

“Jacob played with a doll?” Sebastian asked with a wide smile. “Do you have video evidence?”

“Not the point right now,” Adam answered.

“There’s a point to this story?” Sebastian asked sitting down on the bottom of the bed.

“I’m creating a happy memory for you before you leave,” Adam answered.

“I have lots of happy memories,” Sebastian remarked as he rested his head on Adam’s leg.

Adam nodded his head as he looked down at Ernie. “Can I keep him until you come back?”

“I want Bert,” Kris said quickly.

“How did you both get through life before you had kids?” Sebastian frowned as he looked up at his parents.

“It was difficult,” Kris answered sarcastically.

“We used to sit around looking at the walls,” Adam added.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he climbed off of the bed. “I’m going to call Megan before we go.”

“Does she know about Bert and Ernie?” Adam asked with a smirk as Sebastian walked out of the room.

“You shouldn’t tease him on his last day here,” Kris smiled.

“He told me something earlier,” Adam whispered as he moved closer to Kris on the bed.

“Yeah?”

“He told me that he and Megan and said I love you to each other,” Adam whispered running his hand over Kris’s chest. “He’s in love.”

“That’s sweet,” Kris smiled. “This is new for us. We’ve never had a son with a girlfriend before,” he mused.

“I’ve already had the talk with him,” Adam whispered.

“What talk?”

“The condom talk.”

“They’re having sex?” Kris said lifting his head from the pillow.

“No,” Adam hissed pulling Kris back down. “He told me he’s still a virgin.”

“He used that word?” Kris frowned.

“Just be happy he’s being honest.”

“Why are they always honest with you?” Kris frowned. “They never come to me.”

“I know what questions to ask,” Adam shrugged.

“You mean you stick your nose in until they break and confess?” Kris asked dryly.

“Pretty much,” Adam shrugged with a smile.

………………………………………….

“Well don’t get shot,” Jacob said as he gave Sebastian a hug.

“There’s going to be guns?” Adam asked in a panic.

“I think Jacob’s joking,” Gabe answered.

“Not funny,” Adam frowned looking at his oldest son.

“Just have fun,” Gabe said giving Sebastian a hug.

“Bring me back something,” Elle said wrapping her arms around Sebastian’s waist and burying her face into his chest.

“I’m not going on vacation,” Sebastian frowned.

“Come on we better get to the gate,” Kris sighed grabbing Sebastian’s bag.

“Now there’s going to be someone to meet you?” Adam asked as he followed Sebastian towards the gate.

“You know there is,” Sebastian answered. “You called them first thing this morning to make sure.”

“Just double checking.”

Sebastian stopped at the gate to turn around and look at his family. “I better get on board.”

“Are you sure?” Adam asked stepping forward.

“Well I don’t think they will let me sit on the wing,” Sebastian answered.

“I mean are you sure you want to go?”

“Very,” Sebastian nodded as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist to hug him. “I’ll be okay, Papa.”

“I know you will,” Adam whispered wrapping his arms around Sebastian. “I’m just being stupid.”

“I’ll write to you,” Sebastian said before moving to give Kris a hug. “Let you know how I’m doing.”

“And we’ll be expecting our weekly phone calls,” Kris said kissing the top of Sebastian’s head.

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he heard Sebastian’s flight being called. “This is it.”

“I better go,” Sebastian said taking his bag from Kris.

“Have fun,” Jacob called out as Sebastian began walking backwards towards the gate.

“We love you,” Adam added.

“I love you all too,” Sebastian smiled before turning around and walking towards the gate.

Adam watched closely as Sebastian disappeared around the corner before turning around. “That’s it. He’s gone.”

“He’ll be back in a few weeks,” Kris said as he rubbed Adam’s back.

“You’re taking this very well,” Jacob remarked as he moved to wrap his arm around Adam’s waist.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled as they began walking away from the gate. “I’m crying inside.”

“I’m sure you are,” Jacob said with a soft laugh.

……………………………………………

“What’s that?” Kris asked as he walked into the bedroom.

“Sebastian’s birthday gift to me,” Adam answered looking down at the open box.

“You opened it?” Kris asked getting into bed.

“I miss him,” Adam admitted. “He’s only been gone eight hours and I already miss him.”

“I know,” Kris sighed rubbing Adam’s arm. “Tell me what he got you for your birthday.”

“It’s a picture,” Adam said taking the frame out of the box. “It’s of him and I.”

Kris looked at the picture of Adam and Sebastian sitting together on Adam’s tour bus. “He’s about four in this picture.”

“He’s says its his favorite picture of us together,” Adam said showing Kris the card that came with it.

“That’s very sweet,” Kris smiled handing Adam the frame back.

“He’s a sweet kid,” Adam sighed as he let his finger trace over Sebastian’s face.

“Are you sad?”

“Of course I am,” Adam sighed. “Aren’t you?”

“I am,” Kris nodded. “Do you want something to make you feel better?”

“Do you have any tequila?” Adam asked causing Kris to laugh.

“No,” he said before reaching over the side of the bed. “But I have these.” Adam laughed as Kris pulled out Bert and Ernie from under the bed. “What one do you want?”

“Ernie,” Adam said taking the cuddly toy from Kris’s hand.

“I knew you had a crush on him,” Kris remarked dryly as he lay down under the covers.

“They smell like Sebastian,” Adam said holding the toy to his nose.

“I know,” Kris smiled as he hugged the toy to his chest. “I’ve been smelling it all night.”

Adam rolled onto his side as he rested his head on top of the toy. “Are we pathetic?”

“Yes,” Kris answered honestly tucking the teddy into the bed between them. “It’s not going to stop me doing it though.”

“Good,” Adam smiled as he pressed his nose against the toy again. “Me either.”

End of Flash Forward 2034


	111. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 111

Flash Forward 2034

Dear Papa, Dad, Jacob, Gabe, and Elle,

Well, I got here okay. I’m sharing a dorm with fourteen other boys from all around the country. We’ve only been in it one night and it smells already, but it’s strangely comforting. I met the sergeant early, and he seems nice. He didn’t shout yet, Papa. The other guys seem like really cool guys. They’ve already all asked for you guys autographs. (You can send yours too, Elle) They’ve already gave us everything we have to do for the next two weeks. It’s up at four every morning for an hour run. (I know you’re crying for me now Papa) Well I better get ready for bed now. They make us turn off the lights at ten. I just wanted to send a quick note to let you know I’m here and I’m safe. Talk soon.

Love

Sebastian.

PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA. LOVE YOU XXX

…………………………………………..

Adam let out a deep sigh as he reread the letter in his hand. “Is he crying out for help?”

“What?” Kris asked with a laugh.

“Do you think this letter is saying something?”

“Yes,” Kris nodded. “It’s saying he’s arrived.”

“He’s been away so long,” Adam said letting out a groan.

“It’s been two days,” Kris pointed out. “Now come on, you’ve got to get dressed.”

“I don’t want to,” Adam pouted as he rolled over onto his stomach on the bed.

“It’s your birthday, you have to,” Kris said reaching over to smack Adam on the butt. “Come on, your Mom wants to take you to lunch.”

“I’m getting old,” Adam sighed rolling onto his back. “You’re now sleeping with an old man.”

“I’m so depressed,” Adam said sighing heavily.

“You’re not depressed,” Kris frowned. “You’re just missing your son. “Now come on. Your other son will be at lunch with us.”

“But he won’t listen to my silly stories,” Adam pouted.

“Then I’ll listen to your silly stories,” Kris said. “Now come on.”

“Coming,” Adam sighed.

…………………………………………..

“You are going to have to sign that card before we leave,” Jacob called out as he walked into the bathroom.

“What did we buy him?” Gabe yelled from the bedroom.

“A brooch and a guide book for their trip to Italy.”

“Am I allowed to make jokes about his age on the card?”

“Are you wanting to die today?” Jacob asked walking back into the bedroom.

“I’ll just write happy birthday then,” Gabe mumbled.

“How do I look?”

Gabe looked up to find Jacob standing over him wearing a black suit. “You look hot.”

“Really?” Jacob asked turning to look at himself in the mirror.

“I mean really hot,” Gabe smirked as he slid to the edge of the bed. “What time do we have to be at the restaurant?”

“Get off me,” Jacob said smacking Gabe’s hands away. “We can’t be late. My Grandma will freak. She’s been planning this for weeks.”

“I guess I’ll just have to ravish you when we get home,” Gabe shrugged standing up from the bed.

“You’ll leave me alone until I get my clothes off,” Jacob warned. “I don’t need you popping a button with your impatience.”

“Stand back until you’re naked,” Gabe nodded. “Got it.”

………………………………………………….

“So I got a letter from Sebastian this morning,” Leila smiled as she looked across the restaurant table at Adam.

“He seems to be writing to the whole family,” Kris smiled causing Adam to sigh.

“You okay honey?” Leila asked.

“I’m fine,” Adam answered.

“He’s sad that Sebastian left,” Elle explained.

“Why don’t we all go up and pick what we want to drink at the bar,” Kris said standing up from the table.

“Someone will bring it,” Jacob frowned.

“Or we could go and get it ourselves,” Kris said nodding his head towards the bar.

“I think your Dad means he wants me and Grandma to talk alone,” Adam said.

“Exactly,” Kris nodded. “Now let’s all go get drinks.”

“Can I have a glass of wine?”

“Our goal today is to cheer up your Papa,” Kris answered. “Giving his youngest a hangover isn’t really going to do that.”

“Just asking,” Elle shrugged as she walked towards the bar.

“She’s hilarious,” Leila smiled as she watched Elle and Kris walk towards the bar with Jacob and Gabe.

“She keeps us entertained.”

“So you’re not having a happy birthday I see,” Leila commented.

“I’m trying,” Adam shrugged. “For the kids.”

“What about for you?” Leila asked.

“I’m really trying to have fun.”

“I know what you’re going through,” Leila said quiet.

“I just feel like our time with him is coming to an end,” Adam sighed. “And it’s too early. He shouldn’t be leaving this early. He’s only sixteen.”

“I felt like that when you were eighteen, and came home and announced you were leaving college to move to LA,” Leila remarked. “When I left you in that horrible bug infested apartment… well I thought my whole world was going to end. I drove home crying, and then I spend the next three nights sleeping in your bed. I was quite pathetic really.”

“I’ve been falling asleep cuddling Ernie,” Adam admitted quietly.

“Who the hell is Ernie?” Leila snapped.

“Sebastian’s cuddly toy.”

“Oh.”

“Kris has been cuddling Bert.”

“Yeah, you’re more pathetic than me,” Leila smiled. “Will Bert and Ernie be going to Italy with you?”

“I doubt Kris will let that happen,” Adam sighed. “I don’t even want to go anymore.”

“I’m sure you’ll have fun,” Leila remarked. “I think this is what you need. Both of you are so wrapped up in the kids. You need time away.”

“You still okay to have Elle?”

“I have it all planned out,” Leila smiled leaving forward on the table. “Elle and I are going to fly to New York the day you leave for Italy, and Kim is going to meet us there. We’re going to spend the whole week with Sophia.”

“And does Sophia know this?”

“She’ll do as she’s told,” Leila shrugged. “Anyway, we have to get ready for the baby coming.”

“The baby’s not going to come for another five months,” Adam pointed out.

“We still have to get prepared,” Leila smiled. “Kim and I are going shopping. We never got to do it with Tristan. It was all so taboo with him. We didn’t know if it was okay to celebrate or not.”

“That was a challenging time,” Adam agreed. “I didn’t know if Kris and I were going to survive it. I spent all the nine months walking on egg shells around him.”

“You got past it,” Leila smiled looking over the bar at Kris. “You guys have overcome everything that has been thrown at you. It’s pretty impressive if you ask me.”

“Thanks Mom,” Adam smiled. “And thanks for going to New York to help Sophia.”

“Please,” Leila scoffed. “It’s a chance to buy cute little baby clothes again. I’ve been waiting years for this.”

…………………………………………….

“So come and show me your gifts,” Kris said settling down on top of the bed.

“I don’t think you want to see what Brad got me,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Why?”

“It’s a little battery operated item for us to take to Italy with us,” Adam answered climbing onto the bed.

“You’re right,” Kris nodded. “I don’t want to see it. Show me what the kids got you.”

“Well you’ve already seen Sebastian’s, but Jacob and Gabe bought me this.”

“And that is?” Kris frowned taking the small piece of jewellery from Adam’s open hand. “Oh… I know, it’s a brooch. I’m right, aren’t I?”

“All those years of lessons have finally paid off?” Adam said smiling proudly. 

“I guess I had to learn it sometime,” Kris shrugged handing Adam back his gift. “What did Elle get you? I know she practically forced Brad to take her shopping last week.”

“My baby got me something very pretty,” Adam smiled as he reached into the box by the side of his bed.

“A jacket?”

“A Doir jacket,” Adam corrected. “My baby knows her style.”

“Where do our kids get their money from?” Kris frowned with a raised eyebrow. “I mean the fancy designer clothes and the expensive looking jewellery. Plus that photo frame Sebastian got you. I mean really… where do they get their money from?”

“I guess they save,” Adam shrugged avoiding Kris’s eyes.

“Elle gets twenty dollars a week,” Kris remarked. “The boys fifty. I mean they can’t afford all of this. What do you give them?”

“The same,” Adam mumbled.

“Adam?”

“Plus many a few hundred more,” Adam shrugged.

“A few hundred?”

“We can afford it,” Adam said quickly.

“That’s not the point,” Kris frowned. “We can’t just give them money for nothing. Jacob doesn’t even live here anymore.”

“It’s not like they’re spending their money on stupid things,” Adam pointed out.

“Our money,” Kris corrected shaking his head. “I knew you were giving them more. There’s no way Jacob could afford all of those clothes on his own.”

“I’ll cut down,” Adam sighed heavily.

“Thank you,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“At least they got me something,” Adam remarked. “Not like so people I could mention.”

“I got you something,” Kris said reaching into his bedside table. “Here. Happy birthday.”

“For me?” Adam gushed. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Just open it.”

Adam smiled wide as he began opening his gift. “What is it?”

“Open it.”

“Aw,” Adam smiled pulling out a bottle of Cristal out of the bag. “You’re getting me drunk.”

“Not exactly,” Kris smirked taking the bottle from Adam’s hand. “Do you remember what we did for my twenty-fourth birthday?”

“No,” Adam admitted honestly.

“I had just won Idol the month before,” Kris reminded him. “I hadn’t seen you for weeks and you had just given that interview for Rolling Stone.”

“And you had just flown back from Conway,” Adam continued. “Katy didn’t come with you.”

“Because she was giving me space to see if my feelings for you were real,” Kris smiled. “But when I saw you again I was too much of a coward to tell you how I felt.”

“So we hung out in your hotel room and waited up until midnight to celebrate your birthday,” Adam smiled.

“And then one minute past midnight you called room service and asked for the most expensive bottle of champagne they had.”

“The most expensive gift I think I’ve ever given you,” Adam laughed.

End of Flash Forward 2034

Flashback 2009

“Just get the door when it comes, Allen,” Adam smiled before walking into the bathroom.

“You’re crazy,” Kris called out from the bed.

“Uh huh,” Adam nodded as he closed the bathroom door. “Okay Lambert,” he breathed out as he looked at himself in the hotel mirror. “You can do this. You’re just sitting on a hotel bed with him. It’s nothing to freak out about. It’s just Kris. Just stay calm. You just have to remember he’s married and very straight.”

“The drink here,” Kris called out from the other side of the door. “And it came in a box.”

Adam let out a soft giggle as he turned away from the mirror. “I’m coming.”

……………………………………

“I think I’m drunk,” Kris remarked as he poured Adam another glass.

“You’ve only had two,” Adam remarked.

“I’m going to tell you a secret,” Kris whispered.

“Go on,” Adam smiled settling back against the headboard.

“I’m a lightweight,” Kris whispered as he leaned against Adam’s arm.

“I can see that,” Adam whispered into Kris’s ear.

“This is going to be a good birthday,” Kris smiled.

“You think?”

“Well the first hour is going great,” Kris shrugged.

“So what do you have planned for the rest of it?” Adam asked. “Is Katy flying in?”

“Nope,” Kris answered shaking his head.

“Are you two okay?” Adam asked cautiously.

“She’s letting me decide.”

“Decide what?” Adam asked.

“I…” Kris paused looking at Adam. “I want to watch a movie.”

“Okay,” Adam frowned.

………………………………..

“That never happens,” Kris laughed as he lay beside Adam on the bed watching the TV in front of him.

“Of course it does,” Adam said downing another glass of Cristal.

“You’re drunk,” Kris giggled.

“So are you,” Adam smirked winking at Kris. “And it does so happen,” he added looking back at the TV screen.

“Does not,” Kris said shaking his head. “It might happen in the gay world, but in the straight, there is no way.”

Adam looked closely at the TV screen as the two actors rolled around on the bed naked. “You’re telling me that you and Katy don’t have sex like that.”

“Not even close,” Kris scoffed.

“I think you’re lying,” Adam said turning to look at Kris. “I bet you two are at it like rabbits. I bet you’ve got her screaming every night.”

Kris looked at the TV screen to see the guy crawling on top of the girl. “Can’t say we are.”

“Why the hell not?” Adam asked confused. “I mean she’s hot… your hot. Why aren’t you?”

Kris let out a sign as he watched the TV closely. “I don’t know.”

“You’re just going to have to man up,” Adam shrugged. “Show Katy who’s boss.”

“Katy’s not really into that,” Kris said with a nervous laugh.

“Make her,” Adam said before moving onto his knees on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll show you,” Adam said grabbing hold of Kris’s knees to pull him down flat on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Kris repeated suddenly feeling very sober.

“You just have to straddle her,” Adam said throwing his leg over Kris’s waist. “Hold her down and tell her exactly what you’re going to do with her.”

“And that works?” Kris stuttered.

“Well it works with a guy,” Adam shrugged as he ran his hands up Kris’s arms to take a hold of his hands above his head.

“I don’t think it would work with a woman,” Kris admitted.

“You should try it,” Adam asked lay down on top of Kris.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m drunk,” Adam admitted.

“You’re on top of me,” Kris pointed out.

“I like the top,” Adam whispered before burying his face in Kris’s neck.

“Okay,” Kris breathed out before closing his eyes.

Flashback 2009 one week later

“So we’ve just got a few more questions to ask you guys and then you’re out of here,” the interviewer from US magazine said.

“Okay,” Adam nodded as he shifted a little closer to Kris.

“You guys are going to be sharing a bus for the whole summer,” the interviewer pointed out. “And since you guys shared a room on Idol, I think our readers would like to know. Who’s going to have the top bunk?”

“I don’t know,” Kris smiled. “I don’t care…”

“I like that top,” Adam answered causing Kris to let out a loud laugh.

“That was good,” he laughed.

“I’m sorry,” Adam laughed. “That was inappropriate.”

“That’s was good,” Kris repeated causing Adam to laugh harder.

…………………………………………

“That was bad,” Adam laughed as he followed Kris through the hotel door.

“I blame you fully,” Kris smiled throwing himself down on the bed. “If you hadn’t given me a lesson in gay sex last week I wouldn’t have even got your little dirty joke.”

“I was giving you lessons on how to dominate your wife,” Adam pointed out. “It was my birthday gift to you.”

“Really?” Kris laughed. “And I thought it was the expensive bottle of Cristal.”

“That too,” Adam shrugged.

“You better sell a lot of albums, Lambert,” Kris remarked. “You’re going to need the money to pay for that bottle.”

“Totally worth it,” Adam smirked.

“Won’t be when that interview hits the net,” Kris pointed out causing Adam to laugh hard.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2034

“We acted like a couple even then,” Adam smiled as he poured Kris a glass of champagne.

“Well I already loved you,” Kris shrugged.

“It was the champagne wasn’t it?” Adam smirked.

“I think it was the gay sex lesson more,” Kris smirked.

“Oh yeah?”

“Plus the fact that when we woke up the next morning I felt your hard on pressed against my side,” Kris added.

“I knew it,” Adam smirked. “I knew you couldn’t turn down the Glambulge.”

“I see the champagne is working,” Kris remarked.

“It’s taking the sting out of this birthday slump I am in,” Adam nodded.

“Good,” Kris smiled as he lay his head down on Adam’s stomach.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled running is fingertips through Kris’s hair.

“For what?”

“Getting me drunk,” Adam said before let out a loud laugh.

“Okay, no more champagne for you,” Kris laughed taking the glass out of Adam’s hand.

“I mean, thank you for taking my mind off of everything,” Adam said. “I know I haven’t been all that much fun to be around today.”

“I get it,” Kris shrugged. “You’re missing your boy.”

“He’s probably having too much fun to even think about missing us,” Adam sighed.

“How about another drink?” Kris suggested grabbing the bottle from the bedside table.

“Or,” Adam smiled rolling Kris over onto his back, “we could have another lesson in gay sex.”

“Haven’t I learned all I need to know from you?” Kris smirked as Adam crawled on top of him.

“Not even close,” Adam answered before dipping his head down to kiss Kris’s lips.

End of Flash Forward 2034


	112. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 112

Flash Forward 2034

Dear Papa, Dad, Jacob, Gabe, and Elle,

Well, I now know what four am looks like. Who knew it was still dark? I can’t say that was an enjoyable experience, but it has to be done. I met a few cool guys I share a dorm with. The guy in the bed next to me, Mike. He’s from New York and his Dad and Grandfather were both pilots. He’s not too sure, but his father has explained that its part of the family business. Luckily you guys didn’t think that about me, or I would be up onstage right now ruining perfectly good songs. So thank you for not being crazy child star parents. I haven’t seen a plane yet. I still don’t know what to think about that. Apparently they don’t let sixteen-year-old’s around the big expensive planes. I don’t know what they’re worried about. So what I’m saying is it’s not what I thought it would be. Papa you were right, there are a lot of big mean men who like to shout. A few of the guys try to talk back, but I’ve learned to just do as I’m told. They leave you alone of you keep in line. They’ve got us mountain climbing today. Apparently it’s good for your body. I thought I was in pretty good shape, but it’s nothing compared to what I would have to be in to get into this course. I guess I’m going to have to hit the gym a lot more when I get home. The foods horrible. I can’t even put a good spin on it. It’s over cooked and greasy, and full of disgusting looking things. I don’t even know what half of it is, but I eat it anyway. I can’t wait to come home and have some of Dad’s chilli. I’m going to be expecting a huge pot of it waiting for me. I’m really trying to keep this letter upbeat, but it’s not working. I guess I’m feeling homesick. I miss home so much. I miss you guys so much too. I’m counting down the days until I get home. I’m going to end this letter on a happy note. One of the guys is a tattooist, and he gave a few of the guys tattoos on their arms. And I… didn’t get one. I’m sure that makes you guys very happy. See you in twelve days.

Love

Sebastian XXX

PS: Have fun in Italy.

…………………………………………………………

“He wants to come home,” Adam said reading over the letter. “We have to go get him home.”

Kris looked around the plane. “How are we going to do that? We’re half way across the ocean.”

“He’s crying out for us,” Adam frowned looking at the letter. “He wants us to come and get him.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “He doesn’t say that.”

“We’re going to have to turn this plane around.”

“Yeah okay, that’s not going to happen,” Kris smiled. “We’re allowed our phone call today. So when we get to Italy we can call him. I’m sure he was just having a tough hour and decided to write it all down.”

“If he says he wants to come home, we are flying to Atlanta straight away,” Adam said.

“Deal,” Kris nodded. “I’ll fly the plane myself if I have to.”

………………………………………

“Son-of-a-bitch.”

“Jacob?” Gabe asked looking around the bedroom. “You okay?”

“I just cut myself,” Jacob called out from the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Gabe asked climbing off the bed to go to Jacob. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to cut this material,” Jacob answered as he knelt on the ground surrounded by material.

“Why?”

“I’m making a dress.”

“And you’re bleeding all over it,” Gabe sighed getting onto his knees in front of Gabe. “Let me see.”

“I nipped my finger,” Jacob answered holding his hand up for Gabe to look.

“Let me see,” Gabe said taking Jacob’s hand in his own. “Ouch.”

“I know,” Jacob pointed.

“It’s going to leave a mark.”

“How am I going to work now?” Jacob sighed as Gabe stood up pulling him with him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first,” Gabe said leading Jacob into the bathroom.

“I’ve got to get this dress finished today.”

“I’m sure I can help,” Gabe smiled as he washed Jacob’s finger under the tap.

“Ouch.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabe said kissing Jacob’s cheek. “I just want to see how deep it is.”

“I’m going to have to call Jack,” Jacob sighed.

“Why?” Gabe frowned. “What do you need him for?”

“He knows how to cut material,” Jacob answered. “He spent a summer in France making dresses for drag queens with his Dads when he was seven.”

“Wonderful,” Gabe said with a fake smile. “But you don’t need him.”

“I need to get this dress finished,” Jacob said. “My first run way show is a month away.”

“But you don’t need him,” Gabe repeated. “I’m here.”

“No offence honey, but you don’t know the first thing about fashion.”

“I’m taking offence to that,” Gabe frowned.

“Honey,” Jacob laughed wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck. “You’re not made for fashion.”

“I have been watching you create clothes since we were twelve-years-old,” Gabe mumbled into Jacob’s shoulder. I think I’ve learned a lot.”

“You really want to help me?” Jacob asked pulling away to look at Gabe. “Seriously?”

“If you tell me what to do,” Gabe shrugged.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Jacob gushed as he pulled Gabe back into the hall. “I’ve waited years for you to take an interest in clothes.”

“I’m just going to cut some material,” Gabe said.

“And then we’re going to go through your closet and create,” Jacob smiled causing Gabe to frown.

………………………………………….

“Give me the phone,” Adam said the second they got into their hotel room.

“Okay, we’re doing this now?” Kris asked closing the door.

“Don’t even bother unpacking,” Adam answered searching for the phone number he needed. “If Sebastian says anything about coming home, we’re heading back to the airport.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded sitting down on the bed next to Adam.

“It’s ringing.”

“Okay,” Kris repeated.

“Hello?” Adam said into the phone. “Hi my name is Adam Lambert. I’m calling to talk to my son Sebastian. They said we could call today and we could talk to him. So can we talk to him?”

“Stay calm,” Kris whispered.

“They’re going to get him,” Adam whispered.

“Just stay calm,” Kris repeated. “Let him talk to you.”

“I know how to talk to him son…”

“Hello?”

“Sebastian?” Adam asked.

“Put him on speaker phone,” Kris said getting onto his knees in front of Adam. “Let me hear him.”

“Dad’s here too,” Adam said.

“Hi Dad.”

“Hey buddy,” Kris smiled resting his chin on Adam’s knee. “Do you want to come home?”

“What happened to letting him talk?” Adam whispered.

“Shh,” Kris hissed. “You want to come home, honey?”

“What?” Sebastian asked with a soft laugh. “What are you talking about?”

“We just got your letter as we were leaving for the airport this morning,” Kris explained. “It doesn’t sound like you’re having a good time.”

“Are you okay, honey?” Adam asked.

“It’s tough,” Sebastian admitted into the phone. “I’ve realized how easy you guys have made life for me.”

“Do you want to come home?” Kris asked causing Adam to look at him. “We can come and get you if you want.”

“There are moments I want to come home,” Sebastian admitted. “Now isn’t one of them though. Today’s one of the good days.”

“Tell us what you’ve been doing,” Adam said.

“Today we went for a walk,” Sebastian answered.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Adam remarked.

“We have to carry a hundred and ten pound bag on our backs,” Sebastian said. “Then at the end we had to go through an assault course, which ended with us all in a big pool of dirty water.”

“Okay, we’re coming to get you,” Kris said standing up. “Give us a day to get back to American.”

“Dad,” Sebastian laughed. “You’re not coming to get me.”

“Are you sure?” Adam asked. “We can be there tomorrow.”

“I want you to enjoy your time in Italy,” Sebastian smiled.

“Are you sure?” Kris asked getting back down on his knees in front of Adam.

“Make sure you bring me something nice back,” Sebastian answered.

“We love you,” Adam smiled.

“I love you guys too.”

“And if you want to come home, you just call us and we’ll be there as soon as it’s possible,” Kris said. “You got that?”

“Got it,” Sebastian answered. “I’ll talk to you guys soon.”

“Love you,” Adam repeated.

“Love you too,” Sebastian said before hanging up.

“What was that?” Adam asked putting his cell back into his pocket.

“What?”

“You’re just as crazy as I am,” Adam accused.

“I am not,” Kris frowned.

“You were ready to go all the way home again,” Adam pointed out. “You would have done it too.”

“So would you,” Kris said annoyed. “I am not as crazy as you.”

“Oh but you are,” Adam laughed.

“This is going to be a very long vacation if you keep talking like that,” Kris warned as he began to unpack.

……………………………………………………….

“You’re like a genius,” Jacob gushed as he watched Gabe hang a piece of material over the mannequin.

“Am I?” Gabe asked stepping back.

“I would never have thought of cutting in like that,” Jacob gushed. “I have the perfect pink satin to go with it.”

“Don’t use too many difficult words with me,” Gabe warned.

“You’re fabulous,” Jacob smiled standing up to hug Gabe from behind as they both looked at the mannequin. “Who knew you had the fabulous gene in there somewhere,” he added rubbing his hand over Gabe’s chest.

“Are you saying all of this to be nice to me?” Gabe asked.

“I’m telling you the truth,” Jacob answered turning back around so they were face to face. “You’re really talented. You should come to my class.”

“I think I’ll stick with cars,” Gabe laughed leaning forward to kiss Jacob’s lips.

“Knock, knock.”

Gabe groaned as Phillip walked into the room. “We need a lock on our door.”

“I heard that,” Phillip frowned.

“What’s up?” Jacob asked moving away from Gabe.

“Niles and I are going out tonight,” Phillip said. “We were thinking you guys would want to come.”

“Where are you going?”

“A new gay club just opened up,” Phillip answered. “It has naked barmen.”

“Yeah, we’ll see you when you get back,” Gabe laughed.

“Come on,” Phillip whined. “It’s going to be so much fun.”

“We’d rather not,” Jacob smiled. “But you have fun.”

“Whatever,” Phillip sighed before turning and walking away.

“Naked barmen?” Gabe laughed as he sat down on the bed.

“My Papa would kill us if we were caught in that kind of club,” Jacob remarked crawling on the bed beside Gabe.

“How’s your finger?”

“Stinging.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” Gabe asked leaning over Jacob’s chest.

“Yes please,” Jacob smiled holding out his finger for Gabe to kiss.

“So Niles is going to be out all night?” Gabe asked pressing his lips over Jacob’s cut finger.

“Uh huh.”

“And Jack’s out with that girl pretending to be straight.”

“Be nice,” Jacob warned.

“I am nice,” Gabe smirked. “I’m just pointing out that the house is going to be empty.”

“That’s true,” Jacob smiled.

“I wonder what we could do,” Gabe mused.

“Clean?”

“Funny,” Gabe smirked rolling on top of Jacob. “Suggest something else.”

“”I guess we could have a nice romantic night,” Jacob suggested.

“That’s more like it,” Gabe smiled.

…………………………………..

“What are you smiling at?” Kris asked as he looked across the restaurant table at his husband.

“You,” Adam answered. “Can you believe it’s been twenty-four years since we last came here alone?”

“Did you think that we would be still going?” Kris asked. “I swore during that first trip we wouldn’t be together for must longer.”

“You did?”

“I asked you to marry me and you said you couldn’t,” Kris answered. “I figured there was only one way for us to go.”

“I came around,” Adam shrugged. “Two months later we were walking down the aisle.”

“I think Italy was good for us the first time around,” Kris mused sitting back in his chair.

“And so is this one,” Adam smiled. “After dinner we are going to take a nice walk down the street and get some ice cream.”

“Have you noticed that ice cream plays an important part of our lives?”

“It makes the world a better place,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to smile.

“Are you happy?”

“What?”

“Are you happy with your life?”

“I couldn’t be happier,” Adam admitted honestly.

“Me too,” Kris smiled.

……………………………………………

“What are you doing?” Jacob giggled as Gabe led him towards the bathroom.

“I want to show you something,” Gabe smiled walking backwards.

“If it’s what you’ve done in the bathroom, then that’s disgusting,” Jacob frowned.

“Of course it’s not,” Gabe frowned pushing open the bathroom door with his foot. “What kind of sicko do you think I am?”

“So what are you…” Jacob paused as he looked into the bathroom. “Oh my god.”

“You like it?”

“It’s so romantic,” Jacob gushed as he looked around at the candles scattered around the bathroom. “And you ran me a bath.”

“Us,” Gabe corrected as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Get naked.”

“Be romantic.”

“Okay,” Gabe smiled. “I want you to get naked, baby,” he whispered in Jacob’s ear. “That better?”

“You’re getting there,” Jacob smiled as he began unbuckling his belt.

“Well, let me tell you the plan for the night,” Gabe said helping Jacob out of his pants.

“Okay.”

“First we are going to take a nice bath,” Gabe began as he tugged off his own shirt. “And then once we are nice and relaxed, we’re going to order takeout and have nice romantic meal.”

“Sounds very romantic so far,” Jacob remarked.

“Then after I’m going to take you to bed and make you feel really good,” Gabe continued with a smirk.

“All in that order?”

“I’ll even give you a massage,” Gabe answered running his hands up Jacob’s bare chest.

“Sounds a lot better than naked barmen,” Jacob smiled before leaning in to kiss Gabe’s lips.

……………………………………………..

“Let’s sit here,” Kris said taking a seat on the bench outside the ice cream parlour.

“Do you know what we are?” Adam asked as he took a seat next to Kris.

“No.”

“We’re turning into that old couple,” Adam remarked. “That couple that walks hand in hand down the street then shares ice cream on a park bench.”

“Shares?” Kris laughed. “Yeah right. If I went anywhere near your ice cream, I’d get my tongue cut off.”

“My point is that we are no longer the young married couple,” Adam remarked dryly. “Do you know this year you will have been married to me for half your life.”

“That’s true,” Kris nodded.

“I have been faithful for twenty-four years.”

“You better have been,” Kris smirked.

“That’s mind blowing,” Adam mused. “Before you came along I couldn’t have lasted six months in a relationship before I started getting bored.”

“You just needed the right mate.”

“I haven’t even wanted to cheat,” Adam remarked. “In twenty-four years not one person has came along where I have thought I could be with that person. I could have sex with that person.”

“And that amazes you?” Kris asked taking a lick of his cone.

“It blows my mind,” Adam answered honestly.

“Are you just realizing you are in a successful marriage?” Kris asked with an amused smile on his face.

“I think so,” Adam smiled. “We’re so busy trying to make sure we are being good parents that we’ve forgot all about our marriage.”

“I think we’ve done okay,” Kris smiled. “We made it. We’ve watched for years as friends got married and divorced, and you and I haven’t even come close. I’d say we’re doing pretty well.”

“It’s you,” Adam smiled looking into Kris’s eyes. “If I was married to anyone else I would have been divorced by now.”

“Come on.”

“It’s the truth,” Adam said. “You make married life so amazing for me.”

“I love you,” Kris whispered as he leaned in to kiss Adam’s lips.

“Me too,” Adam smiled.

“You know we… crap,” Kris cursed as his cone fell out of his hand. “Well that wasn’t very clever.”

“Here,” Adam laughed holding his cone out for Kris.

“Really?”

“You’re the only one I would share my ice cream with,” Adam smiled before leaning in to kiss Kris’s lips again.

…………………………………………..

“Would you… give away your favorite belt to save my life?” Gabe asked as he ran a wash cloth over Jacob’s wet chest as they lay together in the tub.

“Why would I have to give away my favorite belt?” Jacob frowned looking over his shoulder at Gabe.

“The doctor saving my life needs it,” Gabe answered.

“For what?”

“Because it matches his shoes… I don’t know,” Gabe frowned. “Just answer the question.”

“Okay, yes,” Jacob shrugged. “I would give away my favorite belt to save your life.”

“Good,” Gabe smiled kissing Jacob’s shoulder. “Your turn.”

“Okay, would you… run into a burning building to save me?”

“Of course,” Gabe answered without thinking.

“Really?”

“You know I would,” Gabe answered quietly.

“Would you… shave off your hair?” Gabe asked.

“For what?”

“I answer these questions so quickly,” Gabe complained. “You want to know reasons.”

“Hey, if I’m going to be bald I want to know why,” Jacob shrugged.

“Okay, because… I’m sad because I’m going bald.”

“So we would just be two bald guys in a relationship?” Jacob asked.

“Okay forget it,” Gabe sighed.

“Of course I would,” Jacob smiled. “If it made you happy I would shave off my hair.

“Your turn.”

“Okay, would you… wax your chest?”

“That’s not part of the game,” Gabe frowned.

“What if it saved my life,” Jacob asked smiling sweetly at Gabe.

“Leave my chest hair alone,” Gabe smiled.

“Fine,” Jacob sighed leaning back against Gabe’s chest. “I’ll just suffer the rash.”

“You do that,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arms around Jacob’s chest.

End of Flash Forward 2034


	113. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 113

Flash Forward 2034

“You want me to what?”

“Come on,” Jacob pouted. “This catwalk show is going to be huge. I need all the help I can get.”

“But what does a stylists assistant do?”

“You’ll just help me,” Jacob answered. “You know, be my assistant.”

“So you’re not going to get me in a dress or anything?”

“It’s a fashion show not a drag show,” Jacob answered dryly.

“Okay,” Gabe shrugged. “I’ll do it.”

“I know you will,” Jacob smiled leaning forward to kiss Gabe’s cheek. “Be ready to leave in an hour.”

“Leave for what?”

“There’s a meeting at the collage in an hour,” Jacob answered as he turned back to do his hair in the mirror.

“And that needs me to be there?” Gabe asked.

“You’re my assistant.”

“Yeah, that’s going to come back and bite me on the ass,” Gabe sighed.

……………………………………………………………

“Come on,” Kris whined at the balcony door of the hotel.

“Not going to happen,” Adam said from the hotel bed.

“It’s just relaxing out in the sun,” Kris sighed. “Come on, this is our last day before we go home.”

“I am not sitting in the sun so that I can freckle,” Adam said folding his arms. “It’s not going to happen.”

“Adam, you already have freckles,” Kris pointed out. “Come on, just come and relax with me. This is the last time we’ll be alone.”

“Ten minutes,” Adam said standing up. “Just let me grab the sun screen.”

“Thank you,” Kris smiled before turning to walk back out to the balcony. “It’s lovely out here,” he called back into the hotel room. “And totally private. No one can… what the hell is that?”

“What?” Adam asked standing in his shorts.

“What’s that on your head?”

“It’s a hat,” Adam answered. “I don’t want my face to burn.”

“Where did you get that from?”

“From home,” Adam answered adjusting the hat. “What’s wrong?”

“I swear I threw that hat out years ago,” Kris frowned.

“What’s wrong with it?” Adam repeated.

“It looks like a hat my Mama would wear to the beach,” Kris answered. “In fact I don’t even think my Mama would.”

“It’s big and it protects my face,” Adam pointed out annoyed. “It’s staying on my head.”

“Whatever,” Kris shrugged. “Just lay down and I’ll put some sun screen on you.”

“You’ve got a cheek to talk,” Adam complained as he lay down. “The stupid hats you’ve collected over the years.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled as he poured the lotion over Adam’s stomach.

“And don’t get me started on your shirts,” Adam continued.

“I said okay,” Kris laughed. “You can wear your hat.”

“I wasn’t asking for permission,” Adam shrugged.

“Uh huh,” Kris smiled as he continued to rub the lotion into Adam’s stomach. “We should do this more often.”

“Argue over clothes?”

“Lay in the sun together,” Kris answered. “It’s so relaxing.”

“Please,” Adam scoffed. “I’d rather have my toe nails pulled.”

“Are you telling me you’re not having fun?”

“That’s what I’m telling you,” Adam answered.

“So what would make it more fun?” Kris asked sitting down on the end of Adam’s lounger.

“Going back inside where the sun isn’t going to burn me,” Adam answered.

“Or…” Kris smiled, “we could do something else,” he added running his hand down Adam’s bare chest.

“Okay, lets got back inside,” Adam said moving to get up.

“I meant here,” Kris said pushing Adam back down. “Right here.”

“You’ve lost your mind.”

“It’s not like anyone can see,” Kris shrugged. “We’re on the top floor. The only people who will see will be flying over us in planes.”

“I am not getting my naked ass out in this sun,” Adam said annoyed.

“Really?” Kris asked standing up.

“Yes, really.”

“Not even when I do this?” Kris asked as he slipped his shorts down his hips to reveal his boxers.

“Don’t you dare,” Adam warned. “Our kids don’t need to see their naked Dad’s ass all over the internet.”

“No one can see,” Kris said looking around.

“Pull those back up,” Adam said. “Right now.”

“Right now?” Kris laughed. “Who do you think you are? My Dad.”

“You are a forty-eight-year-old man,” Adam answered. “Behave like one.”

“I’m going to take my shorts off,” Kris said slipping his shorts down lower.

“Control yourself.”

“I’m doing it,” Kris shrugged before pushing his shorts and boxers down to his ankles. “I’ve done it.”

“I’m going back…”

“No you’re not,” Kris said before straddling Adam’s thighs. “You’re staying right here.”

Kris,” Adam warned.

“You don’t have to do much,” Kris smiled. “Just pull down your shorts a little.”

“Our kids will disown us,” Adam warned.

“Only if we get caught,” Kris said as he leaned down to kiss Adam’s chest. “And I don’t plan to let that happen.”

“You’re crazy.”

“You’re hard,” Kris smirked.

“Am not.”

Kris grinded down causing Adam to let out a low groan. “Are you sure?”

“You’re evil.”

“Come on, baby,” Kris pleaded. “I want you to make love to me.”

“We have a perfectly good bed inside for that.”

“Stop being such a prude,” Kris sighed running his hands down Adam’s chest.

“What did you just say?”

“I said…”

“Shut up,” Adam said grabbing hold of Kris’s hips. “Get up.”

“But…”

“Get up so I can get my shorts off,” Adam interrupted.

“Really?”

“It’s going to be very quick,” Adam said as he wiggled out of his shorts. “And if I burn my penis, you and I are going to fall out.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Kris laughed as he eased himself back down on top of Adam.

“Fuck…”

“Uh huh,” Kris smiled as he began grinding on top of Adam.

“If… if I had suggested this ten years ago you would have freaked,” Adam panted as he grabbed hold of Kris’s hips.

“Maybe middle age suits me.”

“How can you still be full of surprises after all these years?” Adam groaned.

“It’s being married to you,” Kris whispered as he leaned down to kiss Adam’s lips. “I have to keep up.”

“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed. “I think your first description of me was right.”

“You’re not a prude,” Kris said as he sunk down onto Adam deeper.

“I’m close,” Adam groaned grabbing Kris’s ass. “Fuck I’m so close.”

“Just let it happen,” Kris whispered placing his hands on Adam’s chest to balance himself.

“Who… who knew you would be… fuck,” Adam hissed as his hips pushed up off of the sun lounger. “Fuck.”

“You curse a lot during sex,” Kris mused as he slid off of Adam. “Have you noticed that?”

“You’re evil,” Adam panted.

“And you love it,” Kris smiled as he picked up his shorts to place them over Adam’s crotch. “Don’t want the little guy getting burnt.”

“Yeah that’s… little guy?” Adam frowned looking up at Kris.

“Come on, baby,” Kris smiled taking Adam by the hand. “Let’s go inside.”

“What do you mean little?” Adam asked as he let himself be dragged back into the hotel. “You know the Glambulge is nothing but little.”

“Uh huh.”

…………………………………………………

“Look at him,” Jacob said annoyed. “Standing there thinking he’s all that.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Him,” Jacob said pointing towards the other end of the hall.

“And he is?”

“Russell,” Jacob answered. “He’s the bitch that stole all of the red silk I needed for my dress last month. And I know he didn’t use it all.”

“Man, I feel underdressed,” Gabe sighed as he looked around the collage hall.

“Please,” Jacob scoffed. “You’re the best looking guy in the room.”

“Aw that’s…”

“He’s coming over,” Jacob said pushing Gabe away.

“Sweet,” Gabe finished.

“Jacob,” Russell smiled.

“Russell,” Jacob smiled wide before pulling Russell in for a hug. “You look fabulous.”

“You too,” Russell gushed. “New shoes?”

“These old things?”

Gabe frowned looking down at Jacob’s brand new shoes. “They’re…”

“This is my boyfriend, Gabe,” Jacob interrupted reaching over to take Gabe’s hand. “He’s going to be helping me out for the catwalk.”

“So this is Gabe?” Russell asked looking Gabe up and down.

“This is him,” Jacob said taking Gabe by the hand. “Gabe this is Russell.”

“Hey man,” Gabe smiled.

“This is Gabe?” Russell repeated. “The guy that likes to play with cars?”

“I fix cars,” Gabe corrected. “That’s my job.”

“You are not what I was expecting,” Russell said looking Gabe up and down.

“What were you expecting?” Jacob frowned.

“I don’t know,” Russell shrugged. “Just someone… rougher. He’s a cute little twink.”

“Excuse me?” Gabe frowned.

“Oh it’s starting,” Jacob interrupted. “We better take our seats.”

“What’s starting?” Gabe frowned. “It was nice meeting you,” he added as Jacob dragged him over to the other end of the hall.

“You too honey,” Russell smiled.

“What’s going on?” Gabe asked confused.

“We’re getting a talk about the rules of the catwalk,” Jacob whispered as his professor took to the stage.

“Should I wait outside?”

“You’re going to have to learn this too,” Jacob whispered.

“Why?”

“Mind if I sit beside you?”

Gabe looked up to find Russell sitting beside him. “I…”

“Thanks sweetie,” Russell smiled before taking the empty seat next to Gabe.

“You’re welcome,” Gabe frowned before looking at Jacob. “I should wait outside.”

“Stay,” Jacob and Russell said at the same time.

“Okay,” Gabe sighed sinking into his seat.

……………………………………………..

“Is my ass red?”

Kris looked up from the bed to find Adam’s ass right in front of him. “You have a lovely ass,” he smiled before patting his behind.

“I’m being serious, is it red?” Adam asked.

“Why would it be red?”

“Because you made me get naked in the sun,” Adam answered annoyed.

“It was five minutes,” Kris remarked.

“Well my chest is red,” Adam frowned turning around. “Look at the freckles.”

“You’re not going to let me nap, are you?” Kris sighed sitting up.

“I packed our bags,” Adam said crawling into Kris’s arms.

“Uh huh.”

“Is it bad that I’m desperate to go home?” Adam asked into Kris’s chest.

“You’re missing our babies,” Kris smiled.

“I’m so whipped,” Adam sighed. “Ever since I stopped working I have become so dependent on the kids.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Kris mused. “I’m probably the same way.”

“We’ve failed during this vacation haven’t we?” Adam sighed.

“Depends,” Kris shrugged. “How many times have you called Elle?”

“Today?”

“Since we got here.”

“Well I called her every morning when you were in the shower,” Adam answered.

“So just once a day?”

“And in the afternoon.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad.”

“And maybe at night again,” Adam continued.

“Okay.”

“Does texts count?”

“Yes.”

“Then maybe about ten texts a day,” Adam added.

“And Jacob?”

“Pretty much the same,” Adam shrugged. “You?”

“Pretty much the same,” Kris sighed.

“I see.”

“So we’re stalking our own kids?” Kris asked causing Adam to nod.

“It seems that way.”

“We must be driving them crazy.”

“That probably happened years ago.”

“We need to get a life,” Kris sighed.

“Hey I have a… yeah you’re right,” Adam sighed. “How do we get one of those?”

“We used to have one,” Kris mused. “Before these four little people came into our life, we had a pretty good time.”

“Did we?” Adam asked.

“We must have,” Kris sighed. “Hell I can’t remember.”

“I think we’ve finally turned into your Mama,” Adam mused.

“Maybe we should focus more on Tristan and the new baby,” Kris remarked. “That’s what my Mama did with Sophia.”

“But Sophia was in the same town,” Adam pointed out. “How are we going to convince Sophia to hand over Tristan to us?”

“You’re right,” Kris sighed. “What else do we have?”

“Our careers?”

“What careers?” Kris frowned. “When was the last time any of us recorded anything?”

“Maybe we should.”

“We can’t,” Kris sighed. “This is going to be Sebastian’s last year at home. We should be here for that.”

“You’re right,” Adam sighed. “What else?”

“We need something that will take all a lot of our time,” Kris answered. “Because if this week has proven anything, you and I alone are boring.”

“I ain’t even arguing anymore,” Adam sighed. “Any other ideas?”

“I would suggest a baby, but…”

“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed. “It’s their fault we’re in this mess to begin with.”

“Plus we’re both far too old to be getting up in the middle of the night to a crying baby,” Kris added.

“I’m not arguing,” Adam repeated.

“We need something to look after,” Kris commented. “You and I work well together when we have something that needs us.”

“What like… like a pet?” Adam asked.

“You think that would work?” Kris asked pulling a face.

“It would be something to focus all of our attention on,” Adam answered. “Since our kids don’t want it anymore.”

“It might be fun,” Kris shrugged. “A lot of work though.”

“That’s what we need,” Adam smiled sitting up. “Just think about it. A cute little face looking up at you when you get home.”

“Waiting at the door for you,” Kris smiled. “Just like the kids used to do.”

“Begging to get picked up,” Adam added.

“That sounds wonderful,” Kris smiled. “A cute little…”

“Monkey,” Adam smiled warmly.

“Monkey?” Kris frowned. “A monkey?”

“You weren’t talking about a monkey?” Adam asked.

“I was talking about a dog,” Kris frowned. “Why the hell would you want a monkey?”

“They’re cute,” Adam shrugged. “Why would you want a dog?”

“Because it’s a normal pet to buy,” Kris answered. “Who the hell buys a monkey?”

“Lots of people,” Adam answered. “I saw a thing on TV once.”

“I saw that too,” Kris said annoyed. “We will not be dressing up our monkey in a dress. That’s weird. The show was about weird people.”

“Was not.”

“The other couple had a doll they pretended was their child,” Kris remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t mock them,” Adam warned. “I’d say we’re not that far away from doing that ourselves.”

“We’re not getting a monkey,” Kris said.

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “We’ll get a dog.”

“A monkey,” Kris mumbled to himself as he climbed off of the bed.

………………………………………………………

“Something has gone terribly wrong in my life,” Gabe sighed as he stood in the middle of the bedroom with his arms out.

“Shh,” Jacob hissed. “Don’t move or you’ll ruin it.”

“I used to be cool,” Gabe complained. “I was once a cool guy.”

“Please me quiet,” Jacob whispered. “Just give me one more minute to fix the bottom of it.”

“I’m actually wearing a dress,” Gabe frowned looking down at himself. “An actual dress.”

“You are helping me,” Jacob sighed getting up from the floor. “Now stop moving. You’ll cause it to slip.”

“I feel like my manhood is slipping,” Gabe complained.

“Wearing a dress has nothing to do with being a man,” Jacob remarked. “It takes a real man to wear a dress.”

“Really?” Gabe frowned.

“And you are not wearing a dress,” Jacob pointed out. “You’re just being a mannequin for me.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Gabe asked pointing towards the mannequin in the corner of the room. “What aren’t you using her?”

“Because she’s too tall,” Jacob answered. “I need a short ass for this. Now be quiet or I’ll never get finished.”

“Shutting up now,” Gabe sighed.

“You heard the professor earlier,” Jacob said tugging on the straps of the dress. “We all have to step up our game if we want to stand out during the catwalk show.”

“He used really big words I don’t know,” Gabe answered. “If fact I didn’t understand a word any of you said all day.”

“It’s fashion speak,” Jacob remarked. “You’ll have to learn it if you want to work in this business.”

“I don’t want to work in this business,” Gabe frowned. “I’m just helping you out this one time.”

“You have a talent,” Jacob pointed.

“I know how to use scissors,” Gabe shrugged. “It’s hardly a talent.”

“Honey, we are about to make my fashion line a family business,” Jacob smiled. “You and me working side by side.”

“But I have a job.”

“Touring around Europe every summer,” Jacob continued. “We could have a nice apartment in New York.”

“But I have a job,” Gabe repeated.

“All you need is a little makeover,” Jacob shrugged.

“Should I be offended?” Gabe asked annoyed.

“Honey,” Jacob smiled. “You know you’re gorgeous. I’m just meaning a little touch up. Maybe get your nails done. Maybe a new hairstyle.”

“Get this dress off of me,” Gabe frowned. “I am not getting a makeover.”

“Honey…”

“Don’t honey me,” Gabe warned. “You know I don’t want to be like one of those…”

“Be careful,” Jacob warned pointing a finger at Gabe.

“You know I love you,” Gabe said cautiously. “You know I would never change a thing about you, but…”

“Be very careful.”

“But those people I met today,” Gabe said. “Well… they aren’t my sort of people.”

“You’re homophobic,” Jacob accused causing Gabe to laugh.

“Don’t be so silly.”

“You are.”

“I’m gay,” Gabe laughed. “How can I be homophobic?”

“You only like gay men who are straight acting,” Jacob accused.

“That’s bull,” Gabe laughed. “I like you, don’t I?”

“Are you calling me camp?”

“Baby,” Gabe smiled. “You’re as camp as Christmas, and I love you for it.”

“Says the man standing in the dress,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Not nice,” Gabe frowned. “Anyway you know I don’t like people who are over the top.”

“Like my Uncle Brad?”

“Your Uncle Brad is different,” Gabe sighed. “I’m talking about your screeching friends.”

“Screeching?” Jacob screeched causing Gabe to wince. “You better be nice to my friends,” he warned. “You will be spending a lot of time with them, so you better behave.”

“Yes sir,” Gabe saluted.

“Wrong move,” Jacob sighed before walking out of the bedroom.

“Jacob?” Gabe called out. “You have to help me out of this dress.”

“No I don’t.”

“How do I get out of this thing?” Gabe yelled.

“Figure it out,” Jacob laughed before walking away.

……………………………………………

“Look at that little face,” Kris gushed.

“It’s the most beautiful little thing I’ve ever seen,” Adam smiled as he looked down at the bundle in the pink blanket.

“I just want to grab the little face and give it a big kiss,” Kris smiled.

“You’re both really weird.” Adam and Kris turned to find Elle standing behind them with her arms folded over her chest. “Really weird.”

“Leave us alone,” Adam frowned turning back to the bundle.

“Yeah, don’t get jealous that you’re not the baby anymore,” Kris smirked.

“I can’t believe I’ve been replaced by a dumb dog,” Elle sighed before walking away.

“Don’t listen to her baby,” Adam pouted as he picked the puppy up out of the blanket. “You’re not dumb.”

“You’re the prettiest little girl ever,” Kris gushed causing Adam to look at him. “Too much?”

“A little,” Adam shrugged.

End of Flash Forward 2034


	114. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 114

Flash Forward 2034

“Adam,” Kris groaned. “Adam.”  
“What?” Adam snapped rolling onto his back. “Why are you waking me?”  
“You’re new baby wants you,” Kris said kicking Adam’s shin. “I think she needs out.”  
“You do it,” Adam yawned. “I’m too tired.”  
“I did it last time,” Kris groaned. “It’s your turn.”  
“Please, baby,” Adam pleaded. “I’m cold.”  
“That didn’t work with the kids, it’s not going to work with the puppy,” Kris remarked dryly. “Get up.”  
“Sometimes I feel like you don’t love me,” Adam complained as he climbed out of bed.  
“Just stop the crying.”  
“I’m not crying.”  
“I meant the dog,” Kris sighed burying his head under his pillow.  
“You meant the dog,” Adam grumbled as he opened the bedroom door to find the small white bundle looking up at him. “What do you want?” The dog cocked her head to the side before walking forward and licking Adam’s foot. “Don’t do that,” Adam complained leaning down to pick the dog up. “You don’t just walk up to a guy and lick his feet. That’s not how you make friends.”  
“Adam stop talking to the dog and come back to bed,” Kris groaned.  
“She’s not going to settle,” Adam sighed carrying the dog back to the bed.  
“Are we going to keep calling her she?” Kris asked into his pillow. “We really need a name for her.”  
“I asked Elle, but she really wasn’t that interested,” Adam remarked “I thought kids were supposed to be all for pets.”  
“I guess she’s too old now,” Kris shrugged.  
“Bet she would have liked the monkey,” Adam mused causing Kris to lift his head form the pillow. “Well she would have.”  
“Lets just go back to sleep,” Kris yawned leaning over to pat the puppy laying across Adam’s stomach.  
“What are we going to do about this one?”  
“Put her on the floor.”  
“She’ll cry.”  
“Then I guess she’s going to have to stay where she is,” Kris remarked as he wrapped his arm around Adam’s stomach.  
Adam let out a soft sigh before looking down at the puppy. “Do you know what this reminds me of?”  
“What?”  
“All those nights when the kids were babies,” Adam answered. “Every one of them when through a phase of sleeping on my chest.”  
“Are you comparing the dog to our kids?”  
“I think the comparing started when we decided to decorate Jacob’s old room as a puppy playroom,” Adam remarked dryly.  
Kris lifted his head again to look over at his husband. “We’re becoming one of those couples aren’t we?”  
“The crazy kind?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “I think we are.”

………………………………………….

Gabe tried not to roll his eyes as he listened to Phillip and Niles gush over a pair of high heels in the kitchen as he past them to go to the living room.  
“You can’t go in there,” Niles called out. “Jacob’s in a meeting.”  
“But the games on.”  
“He’s interviewing models,” Phillip said. “You can’t disturb them.”  
“But the game,” Gabe complained.  
“Come and sit with us,” Phillips said pulling Gabe towards the table. “You can help Niles with his line.”  
“But…”  
“I’m pretty sure I heard Jacob tell you to make more of an effort with his friends,” Niles remarked. “You don’t want to disappoint him.”  
“But…” Gabe sighed before taking a seat next to Phillip. “What are you guys doing?”  
“Nile’s is picking his shoe design for the catwalk,” Phillip said smiling proudly at his boyfriend.  
“Want to help?” Niles asked.  
“I don’t think I would be any good at that,” Gabe admitted.  
“You are a gay man,” Phillip pointed out.  
“I don’t think high heels are my thing though,” Gabe shrugged.  
“It was prove to Jacob that you’re trying,” Phillip pointed out.  
Gabe let out a sigh as he looked between Phillip and Niles. “Let me see them then.”

………………………………………..

“Out my way,” Adam said pushing Kris to the side.  
“What are you…”  
“Sebastian’s car just pulled up,” Adam said pulling open the front door.  
“He’s…”  
“Stay,” Adam said holding up his arm so that Kris couldn’t pass him. “I’m getting the first hug.”  
“That’s not…”  
“Sebastian,” Adam smiled opening his arms as Sebastian climbed out of the car.  
“Hey son,” Kris said pushing Adam out of the way to grab Sebastian into a hug.  
“Hey that’s not fair,” Adam frowned.  
“You can hug him too,” Kris said rolling his eyes.  
“Did you miss us?” Adam asked pulling Sebastian into his arms once Kris had let him go.  
“You have no idea,” Sebastian said as he pressed his face into Adam’s shoulder.  
“You look tired,” Adam remarked as he held Sebastian’s face in his hands.  
“It’s hard to sleep in a dorm full of snoring boys,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes.  
“You look amazing,” Adam smiled before leaning in to kiss Sebastian’s cheek. “You’ve got more muscles.”  
“And every one of them is sore,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Let’s go inside,” Kris smiled wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. “I’m cooking you chili.”  
“Yummy,” Sebastian smiled as he let Adam and Kris lead him into the house.

…………………………………………

“What’s going on here?” Jacob asked confused as he looked down at the sofa.  
“What?” Phillip asked.  
“Why is my boyfriend sitting between you?” Jacob asked looking between Phillip and Niles.  
“He’s been rewarded,” Niles answered.  
“Both of you hold up your hands right now,” Jacob snapped causing Phillip and Niles to raise their arms quickly.  
“That’s sick,” Gabe frowned.  
“What’s sick?” Phillip asked confused.  
“He thought you were both giving me a hand job,” Gabe answered.  
“That is sick,” Niles frowned.  
“And a little hot,” Phillip shrugged as he looked Gabe over.  
“And my rewards over,” Gabe said standing up to walk over to Jacob. “What’s up?”  
“Why are you being rewarded?”  
“Apparently I picked the right kind of shoes,” Gabe shrugged.  
“What?”  
“I was bonding with your friends,” Gabe explained. “Like you wanted me to.”  
“I see,” Jacob said with a small smile on his face. “That’s very cute.”  
“Well I…”  
“So we’re leaving now, Jake.”  
Gabe looked over Jacob’s shoulder as three guys walked out of the kitchen. “What’s going on?”  
“Thanks for coming guys,” Jacob smiled as moved to hug each guy. “We’ll totally get together next week for the fitting.”  
“What’s going on?” Gabe repeated as he watched the three guys leave.  
“Those are my male models,” Jacob smiled closing the door. “Cute, right?”  
“No,” Gabe pouted.  
“Aw, look,” Phillip gushed. “Gabe’s jealous.”  
“Am not,” Gabe frowned turning around to give Phillip a dirty look.  
“They are my models for the show,” Jacob explained. “I do need someone to model my clothes. I can’t just throw them down the catwalk on hangers.”  
“They’re cute,” Niles smiled.  
“And buff,” Phillip added causing Gabe to roll his eyes.  
“You okay?” Jacob asked reaching forward to rub Gabe’s chest.  
“Fine.”  
“You sure?” Jacob asked quietly.  
“Just didn’t know your models would be male,” Gabe shrugged. “I thought you were designing dresses.”  
“I have a few men’s outfits,” Jacob explained. “Most of my models will be girls.”  
“I see,” Gabe nodded looking down at his shoes.  
“Come on, silly,” Jacob smiled pulling Gabe to him by his t-shirt. “You know you have nothing to be jealous of.”  
“I know,” Gabe smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jacob’s waist. “I’m just being silly.”  
“You are,” Jacob smiled resting his chin on Gabe’s shoulder.  
“So did you see them naked?” Phillip asked causing Gabe’s body to tense.  
“Shut up,” Jacob mouthed.

………………………………………………….

“What?” Sebastian asked looking frantically between his parents. “Say that again.”  
“I said we have a new member in the family,” Kris smiled.  
“A new little sister for you,” Adam added with a giggle.  
“Oh god,” Sebastian groaned holding his head in his hands. “I wasn’t gone that long. How did this happy?”  
“We got her a few days ago,” Adam said walking out of the kitchen. “She’s gorgeous,” he called out from the hallway.  
“She really is,” Kris agreed. “She was a little unsettled last night though. It took her a while to fall asleep.”  
“Why are you talking like this is normal?” Sebastian asked. “Where’s Elle?”  
“She’s not taking it so well,” Kris shrugged. “We thought she would be all excited.”  
“Are you ready to meet your new baby sister?” Adam called out as he walked back into the kitchen.  
“No I… it’s a dog,” Sebastian said in shock. “It’s a dog.”  
“Of course it’s a dog,” Kris frowned. “What did you think it was?”  
“You were talking like it was a baby,” Sebastian said annoyed.  
“Yeah right,” Kris scoffed.  
“She is a baby,” Adam gushed as he buried his face into the dog’s neck. “She’s my pretty little girl.”  
“I’m actually sweating,” Sebastian breathed out.  
“Give your little sister a kiss,” Adam smiled holding the dog in front of Sebastian’s face.  
“I’d rather not,” Sebastian said shaking his head.  
“Not you too,” Adam complained. “Why aren’t any of you excited about the newest member of the family?”  
“All we used to hear about when you guys were little was how much you wanted another dog,” Kris pointed out.  
“Yeah, I wanted a dog,” Sebastian agreed.  
“And now we have one,” Adam said holding the dog in front of Sebastian’s face again.  
“That’s not a dog,” Sebastian laughed.  
“Excuse me?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“That’s not a dog,” Sebastian repeated pointing to the ball of fur in Adam’s hand. “I’ve seen bigger rats than that.”  
“Are you comparing your little sister to a rat?” Adam frowned covering the dog’s ears.  
“I’m going to go see my real little sister,” Sebastian smiled before walking away.  
“Unbelievable,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Can you believe that?”  
“It’s unbelievable,” Kris agreed before reaching up to kiss the dog’s nose.  
“At least we love her,” Adam pouted as he kissed the dogs fur.

…………………………………………….

“I’ve been thinking,” Jacob said as he walked into the bedroom.  
“You’re not going to put me in another dress, are you?”  
“What?”  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Well,” Jacob smiled walking over to the bed where Gabe sat. “Since you are being so sweet.”  
“I am?”  
“You’ve been so warm to my friends,” Jacob smiled placing his hands on Gabe’s shoulders. “I know they aren’t exactly who you would chose to spend time with. I love that you’re trying.”  
“They’re very trying too,” Gabe joked.  
“Don’t ruin it baby.”  
“Sorry,” Gabe mumbled. “So you’ve been thinking?”  
“I think we should hang out with your friends.”  
“Yeah right,” Gabe laughed.  
“I’m being serious here,” Jacob frowned.  
“Why would you want to do that?” Gabe asked confused.  
“Because you have been so good,” Jacob answered. “I know this isn’t easy for you, but you haven’t complained once.”  
“I usually wait until you’re asleep before doing that,” Gabe admitted.  
“The point is I want to do that too,” Jacob said.  
“Complain?”  
“Spend time with your friends.”  
“You really don’t have to do this,” Gabe said.  
“I really want to,” Jacob shrugged. “You can pick what we do. It doesn’t matter. I just want to do this for you.”  
“Even if it’s just sitting watching a game and eating pizza?”  
“I’ll have a bite,” Jacob shrugged. “No beer though.”  
“What’s brought all of this on?”  
“I’ve seen you trying,” Jacob answered. “Our problem before was that we weren’t trying in each others lives. I can see you doing that now, and I want to do it too.”  
“So pizza and a game with the boys?” Gabe smiled.  
“Whenever you want.”  
“The knicks are playing tomorrow night,” Gabe suggested.  
“So we’ll watch a football game,” Jacob smiled.  
“Basketball.”  
“That’s what I meant.”

………………………………………..

“So tell us everything,” Adam said as he lay across Sebastian’s bed.  
“Can’t I unpack first?”  
“Nope,” Adam smiled. “Give me details.”  
“Why don’t you tell me about the dog you decided to get while I was gone,” Sebastian said smiling at Adam. “Or should I say rat.”  
“You shouldn’t talk about your sister like that,” Adam frowned.  
“I am not going to let my Papa and Dad become that couple,” Sebastian sighed.  
“What couple?”  
“The couple that carry around their dog like it’s a baby,” Sebastian answered. “I bet you’ve already picked a human name like Layla or something.”  
“Don’t be so… Layla?” Adam smiled. “That’s so cute,” he gushed. “She just looked like a Layla.”  
“No, Papa I wasn’t…”  
“You’re a smart boy,” Adam smiled before standing up to walk out of Sebastian’s room.

……………………………………………..

“Layla don’t do that,” Kris scolded as he lifted the tiny dog away from Adam shoes. “You do that and your Papa will ground you for life.”  
“Please tell me I didn’t just hear that?”  
“Hey honey,” Kris smiled looking down at Elle. “What are you up to?”  
“Why are you talking to that dog like its one of us?”  
“Her name is Layla,” Kris smiled. “It suits her doesn’t it?”  
“So I was wondering if I could have a friend over?” Elle asked ignoring the dog in Kris’s hand.  
“Of course you can,” Kris smiled. “Who is it?”  
“Hailey,” Elle answered.  
“Is she new?”  
“No,” Elle said shaking her head.  
“It’s just that I’ve never heard you talk about her before,” Kris explained.  
“She’s just a friend,” Elle frowned. “I mean can’t I have a friend over? Sebastian and Jacob have friends over all of the time. Why am I getting grilled?”  
“Okay,” Kris said. “Of course Hailey can come over. You don’t have to ask.”  
“Thank you,” Elle said before turning and walking away.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kris asked looking down at Layla. “Exactly,” he nodded. “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

……………………………………………………

“What is that smell?” Adam asked.  
“I don’t…”  
“Papa I borrowed your aftershave,” Sebastian announced walking into the living room. “Hope that’s okay.”  
“That’s the smell,” Kris smiled. “Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to see Megan,” Sebastian smiled.  
“You haven’t even told us about your training,” Adam remarked. “Come and tell us.”  
“Nothing much happened,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“But you had fun?” Kris asked.  
“I guess.”  
“See any planes?”  
“They have an old one we were allowed to go into.”  
“Is something wrong?” Kris frowned.  
“No, why?”  
“You don’t seem to want to talk about it,” Kris shrugged.  
“Yeah, we thought you were going to come home full of stories,” Adam remarked. “You’ve hardly said a word since you got back.”  
“I guess I just… well it wasn’t what I thought it was going to be,” Sebastian admitted.  
“Well, what was it like?” Adam quizzed.  
“I don’t know,” Sebastian sighed taking a seat on the sofa next to Adam. “It was hard.”  
“Well you know it was going to be that,” Kris remarked. “What else is bugging you?”  
“I didn’t enjoy myself,” Sebastian answered. “Not one bit.”  
“I guess its something you have to get used to,” Kris remarked.  
“I don’t think I want to,” Sebastian mumbled.  
“You don’t want to?” Adam asked sitting forward in his seat. “What do you mean you don’t want to?”  
“It wasn’t fun,” Sebastian sighed. “I was hard, and every minute of every day I was getting yelled at.”  
“Who yelled at you?” Adam asked annoyed. “You give me a name.”  
“It’s part of the training,” Sebastian sighed. “That’s what they do to prepare you. And if you don’t learn first time you get yelled at louder next time.”  
“So you’re thinking that maybe the air force isn’t for you?” Kris asked carefully.  
“I was so desperate for it to work,” Sebastian admitted. “I don’t want to fail at it.”  
“You’re not failing,” Adam frowned. “You did it.”  
“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “You’ve done it and you’ve decided that it isn’t the career for you. It’s better to learn that now instead of a few years from now.”  
“But I wanted it to work,” Sebastian sighed heavily. “What am I going to do now?”  
“You’re going to find something else,” Kris answered. “Something just as good.”  
“I don’t know what else there is,” Sebastian admitted. “What else am I good at?”  
“You’re sixteen,” Adam pointed out. “You don’t have to decided right now. You’ve got years to decide what you want to be.”  
“So you won’t be mad if I decide I don’t want to do it?” Sebastian asked. “The air force I mean.”  
“Mad?” Adam laughed. “Oh hell no, we won’t be mad.”  
“Good,” Sebastian smiled before standing up. “Because I don’t think I want to do it.”  
“Okay,” Kris nodded. “That’s completely your decision.”  
“Cool,” Sebastian smiled. “I better go. I promised Megan I would hurry.”  
“Okay,” Kris nodded again. “Don’t be late home.”  
“I won’t,” Sebastian said before walking out of the door.  
“Did that just happen?” Adam asked looking at the living room door.  
“What part?”  
“All of it,” Adam answered keeping his eyes on the door.  
“Yeah that happened,” Kris nodded.  
“Okay,” Adam shrugged. “Just checking.”  
“What do you think about it?” Kris quizzed.  
“About what happened?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s… well it’s his decision of course,” Adam answered.  
“Of course,” Kris agreed.  
“I mean we couldn’t possibly make him do it,” Adam added. “That would be wrong.”  
“That would be cruel.”  
“That would be child abuse.”  
“Totally.”  
“So it’s better that we don’t force him,” Adam remarked. “If he doesn’t want to join the air force would should be supportive parents.”  
“We should,” Kris agreed. “We shouldn’t force him.”  
“Because that would be wrong,” Adam remarked.  
“Totally wrong,” Kris agreed.  
“Totally.”  
“Adam?”  
“Yeah?” Adam asked.  
“Are you doing the happy dance in your head to?”  
“Totally,” Adam answered with a small smile.

End of Flash Forward 2034


	115. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 115

Flash Forward 2034

“So this is actually happening?” Jacob asked as he watched Adam and Kris climb out of the RV.

“It’s so cool,” Gabe smiled. “Think they’ll let me drive it?”

“Only if you promise to drive it off of a cliff,” Jacob sighed.

“Come on,” Gabe laughed. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“This is going to be two days camping in the woods,” Jacob pointed out. “Where is the fun in that?”

“You and me in our own tent,” Gabe answered. “Cuddling together under the stars.”

“Waiting for the bears to come along and eat us,” Jacob added.

“There’s no pleasing you at times,” Gabe sighed shaking his head.

“So what do you think?” Kris smiled as he walked towards them. “It’s the biggest one they had.”

“And we’re all going to fit in it?” Jacob asked. “I mean because if there isn’t enough room I’m sure Gabe and I can just stay behind. We can look after the house for your guys.”

“No one’s being left behind,” Adam answered as he walked past them to go into the house.

“Great,” Jacob sighed following.

“He’s so like his Papa,” Kris remarked.

“Adam seems to be happy about it,” Gabe pointed out.

“He cried when he saw the RV,” Kris remarked. “Then again when he saw the bed.”

“And how far away is this camp site?”

“About three hours,” Kris answered.

“And how many people are coming?”

“Nine of us.”

“Who’s going to crack first?”

“My money’s on Adam,” Kris answered.

“I’d say Jacob’s got this.”

“Twenty bucks says Adam’s freaks first,” Kris said holding out his hand for Gabe to shake.

“Twenty says Jacob snaps before we get onto the freeway.”

“Deal,” Kris smiled shaking Gabe’s hand.

………………………………………………….

“So you’re really taking me away from my girlfriend on our first Valentine’s Day together?” Sebastian asked as Adam pulled the RV out of the drive.

“Yes we are,” Adam nodded.

“And you are locking me up with all of my siblings?”

“Pretty much,” Adam nodded.

“For how many days?”

“Two.”

“And Sophia and Jacob are allowed to bring their partners?”

Adam looked in the rear view mirror at Gabe and Tye sitting together. “Pretty much.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“I love Gabe and Tye,” Adam shrugged.

“Nice,” Sebastian frowned.

“Oh, we’ve got to make a few stops before we hit the road,” Adam said turning to look at Sebastian.

“Yeah?” Sebastian sighed focusing back on the road.

“We’ve got to pick up someone,” Adam explained.

“Please don’t let it be Uncle Brad,” Sebastian groaned.

“Do you really think I would separate you from your girlfriend on your first Valentine’s Day as a couple?” Adam smiling glancing at Sebastian’s wide eyes.

“You mean?”

“She’ll be sharing a tent with Elle,” Adam answered as Sebastian threw his arms around him. “Carefully, I’m driving here.”

“This is going to be the best Valentine’s ever,” Sebastian laughed.

“I sure hope so,” Adam sighed as he looked at his family in the mirror.

…………………………………………

“Are we insane?” Kris asked as he sat on the RV stairs beside Adam asked they watched the kids put up their tent.

“Always have been, baby,” Adam shrugged. “What reason do you have today?”

“We’re camping with five teenagers, a five-year-old, and a very pissed off pregnant girl,” Kris answered.

“Sophia isn’t pissed off,” Adam frowned looking over where Sophia was telling Tye how to put up their tent. “Much.”

“I think we should let Sophia stay in the RV with us,” Kris sighed. “I mean its not a good for a pregnant woman to sleep on the ground.”

“She’s sleeping on a blow up bed,” Adam pointed out. “Anyway, I’m sure if she’s uncomfortable she’ll let us know. So I’ve figured that Sophia and Tye can have the large tent. While Jacob and Gabe share the blue one. And Elle, and Megan can take the purple one, and that leaves the black one for Sebastian and Tristan.”

“Sebastian and Tristan sharing a tent?” Kris frowned. “Why can’t Tristan share with Sophia? The tents big enough.”

“Which means that Sebastian will be sleeping alone,” Adam pointed out. “Which means that Megan can sneak into his tent when everyone is asleep.”

“I like how you think,” Kris smirked as he looked over at Megan. “Think she’s the type?”

“How could she resist our boy?” Adam shrugged causing Kris to smirk.

………………………………………………..

“There is mud on my shoe,” Jacob sighed as he stood in front of the tent with his arms folded.

“Some on your pant leg too,” Gabe pointed out.

“What?” Jacob gasped jumping back.

“Are you going to help me with this tent or not?”

“I’m telling you where the pole things go,” Jacob answered.

“Sebastian’s already got his up,” Gabe sighed grabbing another pole from Jacob’s hand.

“Guess you picked the wrong Allen brother to share a tent with then,” Jacob shrugged with a smirk.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

“I know I am.”

“The quicker we get this tent up, the quicker we can get into it.”

“I must have been distracted when Dad asked if we wanted to come,” Jacob sighed looking around the camp site. “I mean look at this place. Not a label name among them.”

“Don’t be a judgemental bitch,” Gabe warned. “Remember we’ve got two days camping here. We have to be nice to our neighbors.”

“I really don’t think they’re going to want to know us,” Jacob remarked nudging his head towards a group of boys standing next to their tent.

“They do look at little rough,” Gabe remarked. “Give your Papa a few minutes with them and they will all be in eyeliner.”

“Well I’m staying out of their way.”

“You could help me with the tent,” Gabe suggested.

“You know when we get back home there are a lot of things we need to do for the catwalk,” Jacob said taking a seat on the small fold out chair.

“We?”

“You are helping me,” Jacob pointed out.

“Then you can help me,” Gabe said grabbing hold of Jacob’s hand to pull him off of the chair. “Hammer this pole into the ground.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, that’s too much,” Gabe sighed. “Okay, why don’t you grab our sleeping bags from the RV? I’m going to zip them up together so that we’ve got one big one.”

“I wonder Papa and Dad have room in their RV for me,” Jacob mused.

“Yeah, this is going to be a long couple of days,” Gabe sighed as he walked towards the RV.

………………………………………….

“She’s pretty,” Adam remarked as he watched Sebastian and Megan sit together talking on a log.

“And quiet,” Kris added.

“Have you had a conversation with her yet?” Adam asked.

“Her face turns bright red and she looked to the ground every time I try,” Kris answered. “You?”

“I told her she had pretty shoes once,” Adam answered.

“We should take time to get to know her,” Kris remarked before walking back into the RV.

“I don’t think she likes us,” Adam frowned as he followed Kris to the back of the RV.

“Shut up,” Kris laughed. “Why would you think that?”

“I know when people don’t like me,” Adam shrugged. “ It’s a gift I…” Adam paused at the bedroom door as his eyes fell onto the bed. “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing,” Elle said as she quickly climbed off of the bed.

“Were you… were you cuddling with Layla?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Elle frowned folding her arms across her chest.

“I think you were,” Adam laughed. “Are you and your little sister bonding?”

“I think I know the reason why Megan doesn’t like you,” Elle remarked dryly as she walked past Adam.

“That’s a little mean,” Adam frowned.

“You teased her,” Kris shrugged.

“I was just hoping they would get along,” Adam said before lying down on the bed beside Layla. “She asked for a pet for years,” he pointed out.

“Maybe she feels replaced,” Kris suggested.

“By a dog?” Adam asked dryly.

“A dog we’ve been calling her little sister for the past week,” Kris pointed out.

“A cute little sister though,” Adam shrugged as he played with the dogs ears.

“I can see us having a lot of pets once these kids leave us,” Kris remarked as he watched Adam cuddle up with Layla.

……………………………………….

“This is a little pathetic,” Sebastian frowned as he looked at the camping heater Adam was setting up around the tents. “Why can’t we have a real fire?”

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“How can you go camping and not have a fire?”

“We’re not starting a fire in the middle of a wooded area,” Adam answered.

“They are,” Sebastian said pointing across the camp to the other campers.

“Yeah well they will be the ones going to the emergency room later when they sent themselves on fire,” Adam remarked.

“So you’re really not going to start a fire?”

“I’m really not,” Adam answered as grabbed a few blankets from inside the RV.

“Mind telling me why you sent me and Gabe to collect logs for firewood earlier?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah,” Adam frowned. “Guess we didn’t need those.”

“So what exactly are we going to do now?” Sebastian asked looking around the camp. “I mean it’s only nine o’clock and we’ve already played every game we brought.”

“We are going to have family time,” Adam smiled. “Once Gabe can convince that mud on Jacob’s shoes was really mud.”

“Family time?” Sebastian frowned. “What, like all together?”

“Of course all together.”

Sebastian frowned as he looked over his shoulder to where Megan sat talking to Sophia. “Papa?”

“Yeah, son?”

“Please don’t embarrass me.”

“Who’s going to embarrass you?” Adam frowned looking at his youngest son.

“I know you’ve got the baby pictures somewhere,” Sebastian answered. “I don’t need you showing Megan them. She likes me, and I want to keep it that way.”

“It’s not like you were an ugly baby or anything,” Adam frowned. “And I left the naked ones at home.”

“That’s it,” Sebastian snapped. “Where are they?”

“In the…” Adam trailed off as Sebastian pushed passed him to climb into the RV.

“What’s his problem?” Sophia asked coming to stand beside Adam.

“It started with the fake camp fire,” Adam answered. “Then it went on to baby pictures I might or might not have brought with me to show Megan.”

“That’s evil,” Sophia smirked.

“I said might.”

“That’s something I’m going to do to Tristan when he gets his first girlfriend,” Sophia added. “That and show up at his high school wearing rollers in my hair.”

“I never did that,” Adam frowned.

“There’s still time,” Sophia shrugged. “Grow you hair out a little and you can meet Sebastian for his prom.”

“I’ve totally skipped the whole embarrassing your kids phase, haven’t I?” Adam frowned causing Sophia to choke back a laugh.

“You once took me to school in tights.”

“Those were tight jeans,” Adam said sighing heavily. “You know, you are so dramatic at times.”

“They were tartan,” Sophia complained. “Then there was the time you wore the codpiece around the house and my friend Sally came by.”

“That was a joke for your Dad,” Adam pouted. “I didn’t know that little girl was in the kitchen.”

“Just don’t think you didn’t embarrass me,” Sophia shrugged. “You did plenty.”

“What and you think you’re the only one to be embarrassed in our relationship?” Adam frowned.

“And what does that mean?” Sophia asked with her hands on her hips.

“You spend your first twelve years running around in boys clothes,” Adam answered putting his hands on his hips. “I had issues with that.”

“You are an issue,” Sophia frowned.

“What are you two doing?” Sebastian snapped poking his head out of the RV.

“Talking,” Sophia answered. “What are you doing?”

“Stop arguing,” Sebastian sighed. “God, this family keeps this up, I’m going to be single before the morning.”

“He is so dramatic,” Sophia said as she watched Sebastian go back into the RV.

“Gets that from you,” Adam shrugged.

“You once did Vogue at my birthday party,” Sophia announced. “You threw your hand up in the air and smacked that little blonde girl from Mama’s church in the back of the head.”

“Was there a reason you came over here and annoyed me?” Adam asked folding his arms across his chest.

“I just wanted to know what the plan was,” Sophia answered.

“We’re going to sit around the fire and be a family,” Adam answered.

“Fire?” Sophia asked looking around the camp.

“Okay, we’re going to sit around the heater and be a family,” Adam sighed.

“And then are you me and Dad going to slip away, or do we have to wait until everyone is asleep?” Sophia asked causing Adam to look at her confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well we’re not going to sleep here, are we?” Sophia laughed looking around the camp site.

“We’re camping,” Adam answered.

“Are you telling me you have brought your four-and-a-half month pregnant daughter to a dirty camp site just to sleep in a cold tent in the middle of February?” Sophia asked in a rant.

“You know we did,” Adam answered confused.

“I thought we were going to sneak off to a hotel at night,” Sophia snapped.

“Why would you think that?” Adam laughed.

“Because when you asked us to come I told you only if we got a hotel at night,” Sophia answered. “And you said yeah sure.”

“I thought you were being sarcastic,” Adam sighed. “We spend a fortune on this RV. Why the hell would we go to a hotel?”

“Well I’m not sleeping in a tent,” Sophia said pushing past Adam to get onto the RV.

“Well if she’s sleeping in it so am I,” Jacob said marching over from his tent.

“But… but…” Gabe stuttered looking around. “How is that fair?”

“I am not made for outdoors,” Jacob announced turning around to look at his boyfriend. “I’m too white for sunlight.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Gabe sighed as he followed Jacob into the RV.

Adam looked around the camp site at Megan standing on her own looking shyly at him. “We’re not usually this crazy,” he explained with a nervous laugh.

“That’s what Sebastian says.”

………………………………………..

“No way in hell,” Jacob laughed as he backed away from the lake.

“What now?” Kris sighed.

“You are not getting me in a boat,” Jacob answered. “Do you know how much I paid for these pants?”

“When I was your age I used to go fishing with your Granddad and Uncle Daniel all of the time,” Kris remarked. “We always had fun.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“Get in the boat, Jacob.”

“Come on,” Gabe said taking Jacob’s hand. “I’m coming with you.”

“What are they all doing?” Jacob asked pointing at Adam and the girls.

“Sun bathing,” Sophia answered as she spread out her towel on the grass.

“So the fishing is just for the boys?” Jacob asked.

“Yes,” Kris sighed.

“Then why is Papa spreading out his own towel?” Jacob asked.

“I’m looking after Layla,” Adam answered.

“Need some help?”

“I won’t say this again,” Kris sighed. “Get on the boat.”

“You just said it again,” Sebastian smirked.

“You too,” Kris ordered. “We are all going to enjoy an Allen family fishing trip.”

“But I’m not an Allen,” Tye pointed out.

“Neither am I,” Gabe shrugged as he helped Jacob onto the boat. “I’m still going. I used to love fishing trips as a kid.”

“This is a Conway thing, isn’t it?” Tye asked climbing onto the boat.

“Have fun,” Adam waved as Kris climbed onto the boat.

“Keep that up and I’ll make you come with us,” Kris said pointing a warning finger at his husband.

“What if we get lost?” Jacob asked as he looked back at Adam as the boat began to move.

“You’re only going to the middle of the lake,” Adam answered. “We’ll be able to see you from here.”

“I’m never coming camping with you guys again,” Jacob yelled as the boat began to move to the middle of the lake.

……………………………………….

“So are you enjoying yourself so far?” Adam asked as he looked over at Megan. “We’re not too crazy for you?”

“A little crazy is always good,” Megan shrugged.

“That’s my motto,” Adam smiled. “So are you happy to have Sebastian home?”

“I am,” Megan nodded. “I miss his writing though.”

“His writing?” Adam asked.

“The letters he sent me,” Megan explained. “And the poetry. He really has a way with words.”

“He does?” Adam asked as he looked out towards the lake. “What… what did he write about?”

“Everything,” Megan answered.

“Got any of them with you?” Adam asked cautiously.

“Papa,” Sophia warned. “Why don’t you leave Megan alone?”

“I’m only talking,” Adam frowned.

“You should ask to see his songs,” Megan remarked.

“Sebastian writes songs?” Adam asked. “I didn’t know that. Did you know that?” he asked looking at Sophia.

“No clue,” Sophia answered.

“Elle?”

“What?”

“Did you know your brother writes songs?” Adam asked.

“He better not,” Elle frowned. “I’m the writer in this family.”

“You guys really haven’t read any of his writing?” Megan asked.

“I didn’t even know he liked writing,” Adam frowned. “You sure you haven’t got any?”

“You should ask to read his stories,” Megan said standing up. “I’m sure he will show you them.”

“Stories?” Adam asked as he watched Megan walk towards the RV. “Your brother writes stories?”

“They’re probably boring stories about boxing,” Elle shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“I would worry about the songs he writes,” Sophia smirked looking at Elle. “They might be better than yours.”

“Take that back,” Elle frowned. “My songs are going to win Grammy’s one day.”

“You just better hope that he can’t sing,” Sophia laughed.

“You better hope that baby doesn’t make your ass too big,” Elle pouted.

“Elle,” Adam frowned looking at his youngest daughter.

“That’s a little bitchy,” Sophia frowned.

…………………………………

“Can you please stop pouting?” Kris sighed as he looked over at Jacob.

“If I burn…”

“Here,” Gabe sighed taking off his hat. “This will protect you from the sun.”

“And mess up my hair?” Jacob asked. “Let me sit over that side.”

“Don’t go moving around too much,” Kris sighed. “We’re trying to fish here.”

“Just let me move over there,” Jacob said standing up.

Jacob stop moving around so much,” Kris warned.

“I just want to…”

Gabe froze as Jacob tumbled back into the water.

“Jacob,” Kris yelled leaning over the side of the boat.

“Oh god,” Sebastian laughed covering his mouth with his hand.

“Get me out of here,” Jacob screamed as he struggled to grab onto Gabe’s hand. “Get me out of here right now,” he screeched. “Do you know how much I paid for this outfit?”

“Stop struggling,” Gabe hissed as he tried not to laugh.

“Will you all just calm down,” Kris sighed as he grabbed onto Jacob’s other hand. “You’re going to drag us all in there with you. Now stop struggling and we’ll get you out.”

……………………………………….

“What are they doing?” Adam asked as he looked out towards the boat.

“Well Jacob’s in the water,” Elle answered. “And Dad’s trying to get him out.”

“What’s Jacob yelling?”

“Lots of bad words,” Elle answered.

“I think we’re going home now,” Adam remarked as he watched Kris throw his hands in the air.

“I’ll go pack up the tents,” Elle said as she skipped towards the RV.

End of Flash Forward 2034


	116. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2034

“What are you up to?” Adam asked as he stood at Sebastian’s bedroom door.  
“Studying,” Sebastian answered. “You need something?”  
“Just wondering what you’re doing,” Adam answered walking into the Sebastian’s bedroom.  
“Bored?” Sebastian asked closing his books.  
“What?”  
“Nothing,” Sebastian smiled. “So what are you up to?”  
“That was going to be my question,” Adam said sitting down on the edge of Sebastian’s bed. “Can I see what you were writing?”  
“Sure,” Sebastian shrugged handing over his notepad.  
“This is… math,” Adam frowned looking down at the notepad in his hand.  
“That’s what I was doing.”  
“There’s nothing else you’re working on?” Adam asked looking around the room.  
“I’ve got an art project I have to finish,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“That’s not it,” Adam sighed.  
“You okay, Papa?”  
“Fine,” Adam mumbled. “Just trying to bond with my kid.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Is there something you want to talk about?”  
“Something you want to talk about?”  
“No,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“I…” Adam paused looking down at his hands. “Well… well you know that you were saying that maybe the air force wasn’t for you?”  
“Yeah?” Sebastian nodded.  
“And you know I’m totally in agreement of that,” Adam added.  
“I figured you would,” Sebastian smirked.  
“Well I was just wondering if you have other plans?” Adam asked cautiously. “You know you’ve only got a couple of years of school left. Have you made any plans?”  
“Not really,” Sebastian shrugged. “Everything is up in the air since I figured that the air force wasn’t for me.”  
“You know I had a great time with Megan on the camping trip,” Adam remarked as he settled back on Sebastian’s bed. “She’s a really nice girl.”  
“I think so.”  
“I bet she’s glad you’re not going to be joining the air force,” Adam pointed out.  
“She smiled when I told her,” Sebastian smiled.  
“Although she was saying that she is missing your writing,” Adam remarked carefully as he glanced towards Sebastian.  
“What?”  
“Well apparently you’re quite the writer,” Adam answered. “According to Megan.”  
“She told you that, did she?”  
“I didn’t know you wrote,” Adam said picking at Sebastian’s bed covers.  
“It’s sort of a new hobby,” Sebastian shrugged. “When you got me to write that letter to the judge last year, and I wrote one to Jackson and Kelly. It felt good to get my feelings out on paper, so I did it every day.”  
“And what about the songs?”  
“They started off as poetry,” Sebastian explained. “Then I picked up one of Dad’s old guitars and started playing around. The next thing I knew I had a few songs.”  
“Just like that?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. “You just picked up a guitar and started playing?”  
“It was pretty easy,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Pretty easy?” Adam asked. “I’ve spent thirty years trying to learn to play the guitar. Thirty-five trying to play the piano.”  
“I guess I must get it from Dad then,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“You get my easy going personality,” Adam remarked causing Sebastian to laugh.  
“That will be it.”  
“So what about these songs?” Adam asked. “Why haven’t we heard them?”  
“Because you and Dad are two of the best song writers in the country,” Sebastian answered honestly.  
“What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“My songs are stupid compared to yours,” Sebastian answered.  
“Who’s comparing?”  
“I just didn’t want to be bothering you with my songs.”  
“I want to be bothered,” Adam shrugged.  
“They’re silly.”  
“I like silly,” Adam smiled. “I once wrote a song about a spot on your Dad’s chin. That was a silly song, and one of the hardest I’ve ever wrote.”  
“Really?”  
“It’s hard to find a word that rhymes with pizza,” Adam explained.  
“Pizza?”  
“Your Dad ate too many slices of pizza and got a spot,” Adam explained.  
“Well I don’t have any songs about spots,” Sebastian remarked.  
“So what’s yours about?”  
“Lots of things.”  
“I would really like to read some,” Adam said giving Sebastian a look.  
“Maybe I’ll look out a few for you to look at,” Sebastian said.  
“I’d like that,” Adam smiled.  
“I should probably finish my math first,” Sebastian said taking his notepad back.  
“Okay,” Adam nodded.  
“You going to hang around and help me?” Sebastian asked causing Adam to laugh.  
“Yeah right,” Adam laughed.

……………………………………………..

“You know I’m going to kill that man when I get my hands on him,” Jacob complained as he struggled to push his clothing rail through the backstage doors of the fashion show.  
“So he’s just disappeared?” Niles asked helping Jacob push the rail.  
“I woke up this morning and he was gone,” Jacob answered. “And he knew this was today.”  
“Well forget about him now,” Niles shrugged off. “I’m sure he’ll show up soon with his tail between his legs.”  
“He better be.”  
“Maybe he’s gone to get you a gift,” Nile suggested.  
“Well it better be good for me to forgive him for this.”

………………………………….

“This is Brooke,” Elle said walking towards Adam and Kris.  
“Another one,” Kris whispered as he watched the girl approach them. “Hey Brooke.”  
“I told Brooke it would be okay if she came to Jacob’s fashion show with us,” Elle said.  
“Of course,” Adam smiled. “Why don’t you go get in the car. We’ll be there in a second.”  
Kris waited until Elle disappeared out of the kitchen before turning to look at his husband. “Another one?”  
“That’s the third new friend in the past two weeks,” Adam remarked. “What happened to Leo?”  
“Maybe this is a good thing,” Kris shrugged. “You can’t have enough friends, right?”  
“Maybe,” Adam shrugged. “It would be nice to get to know them before she replaces them with another.”  
“Brooke looks okay,” Kris shrugged grabbing his car keys. “As much as a thirteen-year-old can look. At least this one dresses like a teenager.”  
“Please don’t start with Avery again,” Adam sighed. “That skirt was fine.”  
“That skirt was around her waist,” Kris pointed out.  
“Well we haven’t seen her since you rudely told her off for cursing,” Adam remarked.  
“Mother fucker that’s hot, is not the way you tell someone the hot chocolate is ready,” Kris said dryly.  
“Funny though,” Sebastian remarked as he walked into the kitchen with Megan.  
“It was Dad’s face that was funny,” Adam laughed causing Kris to give him a look. “Kind of.”  
“What are you wearing?” Kris asked looking Sebastian up and down.  
“Jacob said if I don’t dress in the clothes he picked out for me then I better not show up,” Sebastian answered.  
“He also wanted to know what I was wearing,” Megan added.  
Kris frowned looking down at his pants and shirt. “Do you think I should change?”  
“Too late now,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Plus if he picks on you, you tell him that I picked this outfit for you,” Adam said rubbing Kris’s back. “Let him tell me what fashion is.”  
“You want me to actually tell him that?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Of course I don’t,” Adam scoffed.

…………………………………….

“What do you mean Jacob’s collection isn’t on for another hour?” Kris sighed as he watched yet another skinny model walk down the catwalk.  
“The designers are getting ten minutes each,” Adam explained. “Jacob isn’t on until the end.”  
“So can we come back in an hour?” Sebastian asked.  
“No you cannot,” Jacob snapped as he sat down next to Adam. “You’re here to support my friends. Russell’s up first.”  
“Thought you hated Russell,” Sebastian frowned.  
“I do,” Jacob answered. “With a passion, but I still have to support him.”  
“Found Gabe yet?” Kris asked.  
“He’s dead man when I find him,” Jacob answered looking towards the catwalk as the music started. “I bet he’s at some gym trying to act tough. He’s not going to be so tough when I get my hands on him. I’ll make him squeal like a girl.”  
“Or like you when you see a cool pair of shoes,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Why did I invite you?” Jacob asked annoyed.  
“My honesty?”  
“Shh,” Adam hissed looking between his two sons.  
Jacob rolled his eyes as another model walked out wearing a bikini. “So typical,” he sighed. “Who would pick beach wear for their first show?”  
“It’s nice though,” Megan remarked causing Jacob to look at her. “I mean… for a swim suit.”  
“If that’s all he’s got then I’m safe,” Jacob smirked as he flipped his hair.  
“Look at Elle,” Adam whispered nudging Kris.  
“What?”  
“Look how she’s watching the female model,” Adam whispered.  
“And?”  
“She’s checking her out.”  
“Oh be quiet,” Kris hissed.  
“She is though,” Adam frowned glancing back Elle.  
“Oh this is so unoriginal,” Jacob sighed. “He’s just bringing out cute male models to win points.”  
“She’s not even glanced at the male model,” Adam whispered causing Kris to roll his eyes.  
“Whatever.”  
“This isn’t even a clothes show now,” Jacob remarked as another male model walked out wearing a small pair of shorts. “Now he’s just interviewing boyfriends.”  
“Jealously really doesn’t suit you,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Have you met Ernie?” Jacob asked looking at Megan.  
“Ernie?”  
“Sebastian’s cuddly toy,” Jacob answered smirking at his brother.  
“Dude?” Sebastian frowned. “What the hell?”  
“I am on the edge today,” Jacob warned. “You shouldn’t try and push me.”  
“Ernie?” Megan whispered leaning into Sebastian’s side.  
“It was a long time ago,” Sebastian mumbled looking down at his feet.  
“Uh huh,” Megan smiled as she rubbed Sebastian’s arm. “I believe you.”  
“Oh my god, those shorts,” Jacob groaned.  
“I’d wear them,” Kris shrugged causing Adam and Jacob to give him a dirty look. “Give me that Lambert look all you want,” Kris shrugged. “Those shorts are cool.”  
“His whole collection is pathetic,” Jacob complained. “Tristan could do a better job. I mean look at…” Jacob froze as the curtain pulled back to reveal the next model. “Oh my god…”  
“Guess you don’t have to look for your boyfriend anymore,” Sebastian smirked.  
“Oh my god,” Jacob repeated as he watched Gabe make his way down the catwalk in a pair of shorts.

………………………………………………

“What the hell are you doing?” Jacob snapped as he pushed his way through the models backstage.  
“Hey baby,” Gabe smiled as he stood at the side of the stage wearing a towel.  
“Don’t you hey baby me,” Jacob snapped. “What are you doing?”  
“Great job, Gabe.”  
Jacob looked towards his right to find Russell standing beside him. “What’s going on here?”  
“Your man here volunteered to help me out,” Rupert answered moving to wrap his arm around Gabe’s shoulder. “He looks good in my clothes, don’t you think?”  
“Gabe?” Jacob asked giving Gabe a look.  
“Surprise,” Gabe said weakly.  
“You can say that again,” Jacob sighed. “What’s going on? … and get your hand off of him,” he added causing Gabe to move away from Russell.  
“I bumped into Russell this morning,” Gabe explained. “And he was telling me he was short a model.”  
“And what’s that got to do with you?” Jacob asked as he moved away from Russell causing Gabe to follow.  
“He was desperate.”  
“And?”  
“Well you wanted me to get to know your friends,” Gabe explained quietly. “I thought this would be a way to do it.”  
“I said friends,” Jacob said annoyed. “Not Russell. The most annoying person in the world. How could you think I would be friends with someone like that?”  
“Because he’s exactly like Phillip,” Gabe answered honestly.  
“You are unbelievable,” Jacob sighed rubbing his head.  
“I was trying to be nice.”  
“I get that, but...” Jacob paused looking at his boyfriend.  
“What?”  
“Where is your chest hair?”  
“What?”  
“Chest hair,” Jacob answered pointing at Gabe’s chest. “Where is your chest hair?”  
“Oh… well you see…”  
“Spit it out,” Jacob sighed folding his arms across his chest.  
“Russell thought it would be better if I shaved,” Gabe explained. “Apparently a lot of male models do it.”  
“Uh huh,” Jacob said nodding his head quickly.  
“It’s only hair,” Gabe said weakly. “I’ll grow back.”  
“That’s not it and you know it,” Jacob snapped. “I’ve begged you for years to shave that off of yourself. He asks you once and you do it?”  
“That’s not it,” Gabe frowned. “I was just…”  
“You’re on in ten, Jacob,” Niles yelled as he passed Jacob.  
“I have to go.”  
“You can’t be that mad,” Gabe frowned. “Can you?”  
“You better be in the front row clapping the loudest,” Jacob warned as he leaned in to kiss Gabe’s cheek. “We’ll talk about this later.”  
“I was only trying to be friends with your friends,” Gabe tried to explain as Jacob began to walk away.  
“Later,” Jacob warned before walking away.

……………………………………………………

“Want to know something disturbing?” Adam asked as he took a seat next to Kris on the sofa.  
“Probably not,” Kris answered. “I doubt it will stop you though.”  
“Gabe looks exactly like you did when you were twenty.”  
“Gabe looks nothing like me,” Kris frowned.  
“I’m talking about the chest,” Adam smiled running a hand down his own chest. “It’s exactly like yours was.”  
“That is disturbing,” Kris agreed. “You’re disturbing.”  
“It was just a thought,” Adam shrugged settling back against the sofa. “I wonder what’s going on in there?” he added nodding towards the kitchen.  
“Jacob’s probably reading Gabe the riot act,” Kris answered. “The poor kid thought he was doing something nice.”  
“He’s really whipped, isn’t he?” Adam asked looking towards the kitchen.  
“Our son happens to be in control of the relationship,” Kris answered. “I know what poor Gabe is going through.”  
“Excuse me?” Adam asked with a confused laugh.  
“Well you were pretty in control when we first started dating,” Kris pointed out.  
“How?”  
“I moved into your house I was driving your car, and we hung around with your friends,” Kris listed off.  
“Because we were living in LA,” Adam pointed out. “And weren’t you the one that insisted we move houses before we got married?”  
“That wasn’t controlling,” Kris shrugged. “That made sense.”  
“Face it, we were both a little controlling at the beginning,” Adam said. “I don’t think that happens anymore.”  
“Because I’m too tired to argue with you,” Kris shrugged causing Adam to roll his eyes.  
“Please, you…” Adam stopped talking as Elle and Brooke walked towards the front door.  
“So today was fun,” Brooke said turning to look at Elle.  
“My family aren’t always that crazy,” Elle explained.  
“I had fun,” Brooke smiled before leaning in to give Elle a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll call you later.”  
“Sure,” Elle smiled as she closed the front door. “Hey,” she smiled passing the living room again. “I’m going to study.”  
“Okay honey,” Kris called out. “We’ll call you when dinner is ready.”  
“Cool,” Elle called back as she raced up the stairs.  
“What was that?” Adam asked looking at his husband.  
“I don’t know anymore,” Kris sighed rubbing his head. “The girl has got me truly confused.”  
“I wish she would just pick a team already,” Adam frowned.

……………………………………

“Explain,” Jacob said taking a seat across from Gabe at the kitchen table.  
“You told me to be nicer to your friends,” Gabe explained. “I was being nice to your friend.”  
“I don’t like Russell,” Jacob pointed out. “He’s weird and over the top.”  
“I really can’t tell the difference between your friends,” Gabe shrugged. “I thought you liked weird and over the top.”  
“I’ve begged you to model clothes for me,” Jacob said folding his arms across his chest. “You complain every time.”  
“You want me to wear women’s clothes,” Gabe pointed out. “You know if you designed more men’s clothes I would wear them.”  
“Russell looked so smug when you walked onto the catwalk,” Jacob said annoyed. “It was like you were sleeping with the enemy.”  
“I didn’t sleep with anyone,” Gabe said holding up his hands.  
“Who shaved your chest?”  
“What?”  
“Who shaved your chest?” Jacob repeated.  
“Well I…”  
“Russell,” Jacob said annoyed as he stood up. “I knew it.”  
“Okay, so we’re going to be dramatic,” Gabe sighed rubbing his eyes.  
“I know he did this just to throw me,” Jacob said as he paced up and down in front of the table.  
“What?”  
“I mean you’re not exactly model material,” Jacob explained.  
“Excuse me?” Gabe asked standing up and folding his arms across his chest. “What do you mean by that?”  
“You know you’re gorgeous,” Jacob answered. “You’re just not model gorgeous.”  
“Russell seemed to think I was,” Gabe said smugly.  
“He was doing that to annoy me,” Jacob sighed. “That bitch has been out to get me since I won that design competition last year.”  
“So what, I’m some sort of ogre that’s too horrid to be out in public?” Gabe asked annoyed.  
“Don’t get touchy about this,” Jacob sighed. “You know you’re good looking. Hell you’re the best looking man I know, but you are not made to walk down a catwalk. Your arms and legs are too big and you have wide shoulders. All the rest of the models are stick thin.”  
“What, you mean the way you would like to look?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to gasp.  
“That is a low blow,” Jacob said pointing a warning finger at his boyfriend.  
“You called me ugly.”  
“You just called me fat.”  
“I… I don’t think…”  
“Everything okay?” Adam asked as he and Kris walked into the kitchen.  
“We heard shouting,” Kris said looking between Jacob and Gabe.  
“He called me fat,” Jacob said pointing an accusing finger at Gabe.  
“Oh I did not,” Gabe sighed.  
“You’re brave boy,” Adam remarked patting Gabe’s shoulder.  
“He’s not fat,” Gabe sighed rubbing his eyes. “He called me ugly.”  
“I said you weren’t model pretty,” Jacob snapped. “I’m telling the truth aren’t I, Papa?”  
“Don’t drag me into this,” Adam said holding up his hands. “I happen to think Gabe is a very attractive man.”  
“Trying saying that without sounding like a dirty old man,” Kris mumbled.  
“Oh be quiet,” Adam sighed. “Pretty should always be looked at.”  
“Thanks,” Gabe frowned. “I think.”  
“This is getting us nowhere,” Jacob sighed shaking his head.  
“I don’t even know what we’re arguing over,” Gabe shrugged.  
“You…” Jacob paused as Gabe’s cell started to ring.  
“I better get this,” Gabe said walking towards the stove with the phone pressed to his ear.  
“Am I being unreasonable?” Jacob asked causing Adam to shake his head.  
“Yes,” Kris nodded.  
“What?” Adam and Jacob asked at the same time.  
“You know he is,” Kris answered looking at Adam. “He’s yelling at his boyfriend for modelling.”  
“Russell is an enemy,” Jacob said annoyed. “He only picked Gabe to annoy me. He would never have picked him otherwise.”  
“Huh,” Gabe smiled as he put his cell back in his pocket. “That was Russell.”  
“What did he want?” Jacob sighed rolling his eyes.  
“Oh he just wanted to tell me that some model agent was sitting in the crowd and was asking for me,” Gabe shrugged with a smile on his face.  
“What?”  
“Apparently she was looking for new talent and wanted to know if I was signed with an agency,” Gabe explained smiling wide.  
“What?” Jacob repeated.  
“Apparently big legs and arms, and wide shoulders are in this season,” Gabe shrugged causing Jacob’s mouth to fall open. “She wants me to go for some photo shoot,” he added. “If it goes alright she wants to sign me.”  
“What?” Jacob asked again.

End of Flash Forward 2034


	117. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 117

Flash Forward 2034

“What are you wearing?” Jacob asked as he walked into the bedroom to find Gabe standing in front of the full length mirror.

“I don’t really know,” Gabe frowned looking at himself. “They sent it over from the model agency. They told me to try it on before my first photo shoot.”

“So you’re serious about this whole modelling thing?” Jacob asked with his hands on his hips.

“I told you I was.”

“I don’t get this.”

“Don’t be a hater,” Gabe warned. “It doesn’t suit you, and it brings on early wrinkles.”

“Becoming a model has turned you into a bitch,” Jacob remarked.

“Hater.”

“You know you’re wearing that wrong, don’t you?” Jacob asked coming to stand next to Gabe. “That’s not a tie it’s a belt.”

“Oh,” Gabe frowned looking down at himself. “So what am I wearing around my waist?”

“The ribbon the designer wrapped the clothes in before sending them to you,” Jacob answered rolling his eyes.

“Oh.”

“Come here,” Jacob sighed pulling Gabe to him by the ribbon around his waist. “The fact that you’re now a model is frightening.”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, baby,” Gabe smiled as he allowed Jacob to dress him.

“I’m not jealous.”

“So what’s with the pissed off attitude?” Gabe asked. “You’ve been like this since you found out about the modelling.”

“Oh maybe because you went behind my back and modelled my competitions clothes,” Jacob answered.

“I told you I was trying to help.”

“And making his clothes look good was helping me?” Jacob asked. “You’re lucky I won, because if he had beaten me I would have been worse than I am now.”

“You really think me wearing Russell’s clothes helped him?” Gabe scoffed.

“In case you haven’t noticed you’re sort of good looking.”

“I thought you said I wasn’t model gorgeous,” Gabe remarked as Jacob buttoned up his shirt.

“I was pissed at you,” Jacob answered. “You know you’re model gorgeous.”

“So you’re okay with all of this?”

“You know I’m going to be using you for my future shows,” Jacob answered. “I don’t want you modelling for the enemy anymore.”

“I can do that,” Gabe smiled. “As long as you don’t put me in a dress.”

“I’ve already got it all planned out,” Jacob said moving to grab his notepad from the side of the bed. “I spent all of last night sketching some drawings.”

“How many did you do?” Gabe asked looking through the pages of the notepad.

“Lots,” Jacob answered. “We’re going to start with the perfect pants. You already know you have an amazing butt so it’s going to be easy to dress you down below.”

“You can’t get carried away,” Gabe warned.

“Honey I’ve already picked out your summer outfits.”

“It’s March.”

“I know, I’m so behind,” Jacob sighed shaking his head.

…………………………………………

Elle nervously fixed her school bag over her shoulder as she knocked on the door in front of her for the third time.

“Coming, coming.”

“Hi Uncle Tommy,” Elle smiled shyly as Tommy opened the door.

“Elle?” Tommy asked confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Elle shrugged.

“Why are you not at school?” Tommy asked. “Does your Papa know you’re here?”

“I told him I was going to a friend’s house after school,” Elle answered. “I got the bus over here.”

“All the way from your school?”

“Tommy who is it?”

Tommy looked over his shoulder at the sound of his wife’s voice. “It’s Elle, Steph.”

“Well bring her in,” Steph called out.

“Come on,” Tommy said taking Elle’s bag from her hand. “I’m going to have to call your Papa and let him know where you are.”

“Hey honey,” Steph smiled as she came out of the living room. “Want something to eat.”

“Actually I was hoping to talk to Uncle Tommy,” Elle said quietly. “I mean if that’s okay.”

Steph gave Tommy a look before nodding her head. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“You okay?” Tommy asked once Steph disappeared into the kitchen.

“I have a lot of things on my mind,” Elle admitted.

“Well you know I’m here for you,” Tommy said guiding Elle towards the sofa. “What’s up?”

“What are you?”

“What?”

“You’ve been married to Aunt Steph for a long time so I know you must be kind of straight,” Elle explained. “But you also kissed my Papa a lot, plus you’re really friendly with Sutan. So does that mean you’re half and half?”

“Are you asking me if I’m bi?” Tommy asked causing Elle to nod her head. “Why would you ask me that?”

“I want to understand it,” Elle answered. “It’s really confusing.”

“Well I haven’t kissed your Papa in a long time,” Tommy explained. “But you know me and your Papa have never been anything but friends. Your Papa has been with your Daddy for as long as I’ve known him.”

“So you’re not bi?”

“I’m not,” Tommy answered honestly. “Do you have any other questions for me?”

“No other questions,” Elle answered.

“Anything else you want to talk about?”

“I messed up, Uncle Tommy,” Elle admitted looking down at her hands.

“Well we all do that, honey,” Tommy sighed. “I’m sure it will be okay.”

“I don’t think it will be,” Elle said shaking her head.

“Well, why don’t you tell me what you did and I can see if I can fix it for you,” Tommy said.

Elle glanced at the living room door before looking back down at her hands. “I tried to kiss someone and now they say they’re going to tell the whole school.”

“Were you not supposed to kiss this person?” Tommy asked gently.

“I thought I was,” Elle answered. “But when I tried she freaked out.”

“She?” Tommy asked.

“Brooke,” Elle said. “I thought she wanted to kiss me too, but when I tried she called me a name.”

“What did she call you?”

“She called me queer,” Elle answered. “I know that’s not a nice name.”

“It’s not,” Tommy agreed. “But you shouldn’t worry about people like that. It’s just people with small minds that use words like that.”

“I thought Brooke was different.”

“Is that why you wanted to kiss her?”

“I guess.”

“Is she the only girl you’ve wanted to kiss?” Tommy asked causing Elle to sigh. “Elle, do you think you’re bi?”

“That’s what I came to ask you,” Elle answered.

“I can’t answer that, honey,” Tommy smiled sadly.

“I know I like boys,” Elle said, “but sometimes I like girls too.”

“Have you talked to your Papa and Dad about this?”

“I don’t want to freak them out,” Elle admitted causing Tommy to smile.

“I think they’ve dealt with more than this. You should talk to them.”

“What if I change my mind?” Elle asked. “What if I wake up one morning and realize I don’t like girls as much as I like boys.”

“That’s okay,” Tommy shrugged. “Maybe you should stop worrying about boys and girls and just focus on the person. When I fell in love with Aunt Steph I wasn’t focusing on her being a girl. I fell in love with the person.”

“It’s all just so confusing,” Elle sighed heavily.

“It always is,” Tommy shrugged.

“Are you saying it doesn’t get easier?” Elle frowned.

“I’m a man,” Tommy shrugged. “We tend to make it hard for ourselves. You girls learn quicker.”

“Are you sure you can’t figure out if I’m bi or not?” Elle asked looking up at Tommy.

“One day soon you’re going to get your answer,” Tommy said. “It’s going to become so clear that you won’t know what you were worried about.”

“That means you don’t know, doesn’t it?”

“Pretty much,” Tommy nodded.

“Can you at least help me with Brooke?”

“When did you kiss her?”

“Last week.”

“And she’s not told anyone?”

“Nope.”

“Then she’s not going to,” Tommy shrugged. “If she was she would have done it by now.”

“Life was easier when I was twelve,” Elle sighed causing Tommy to laugh.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Yes please,” Elle nodded.

“You go tell Aunt Steph then,” Tommy said. “I’ll call your Papa.”

“Thanks, Uncle Tommy,” Elle smiled. “You’re pretty cool for a straight guy that kisses other guys.”

“Thanks,” Tommy laughed with a frown. “I think.”

…………………………………………….

“So I’ve made a decision,” Sebastian said as he stood in front of the sofa.

“Why do those words frighten me?” Kris asked.

“You know my main reason for joining the air force was to fly the planes and help other countries.”

“Uh huh,” Adam nodded.

“Well it’s still something I really want to do,” Sebastian explained sitting down on the coffee table.

“So you are joining the air force?” Kris asked.

“I was thinking more along the lines of helping other countries,” Sebastian answered. “Just without the plane.”

“What does that mean?” Adam asked looking between Kris and Sebastian.

“I want to do what Dad did when he finished high school,” Sebastian answered. “You know the missionary thing.”

“You want to become a missionary?” Kris asked glancing at Adam. “But what do you know about doing that?”

“I’ve been researching it,” Sebastian answered. “And Mama said they do it through her church.”

“Oh she did, did she?” Adam asked annoyed.

“What else have you read about it?” Kris asked slipping his hand into Adam’s.

“I know they send you to countries that need you,” Sebastian answered. “Mama said a group of teenagers when to Russia to help with orphans. They helped build a new school for them.”

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Kris asked.

“Yeah,” Adam added. “This isn’t the first time you’ve came to us with an idea of how you wanted to spend the rest of your life. First it was boxing and then the air force thing. Can you really be sure this is what you want?”

“It’s not a life commitment,” Sebastian answered. “Dad did it and it didn’t become his life. I just want to try it.”

“It sounds dangerous to me,” Adam sighed. “Plus, you can’t just show up and do it. Don’t you have to have some sort of training?”

“Mama said I would have to start attending church.”

“Oh she did, did she?” Adam asked again.

“Since I was christened back in Conway Mama thinks that I should go there during spring break. She said I could stay with her and Granddad and go to church with them.”

“I knew this would one day come and bite us in the ass,” Adam said looking towards Kris.

“What?”

“He’s going to go off to some war torn country and never come back,” Adam answered. “He’s going to live on the side of a road somewhere with other hippies, and grow his own food.”

“Sounds like a trip to Burning man,” Kris remarked with a smirk.

“This isn’t funny.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Kris sighed. “I went on missions for years and I always came back. In fact I think this is a great thing for him. I learned so much by doing it.”

Adam let out a sigh as the phone began to ring. “I better get that,” he said standing up. “This talk isn’t over,” he added looking at Sebastian.

“I’m sure it’s not,” Sebastian said watching his Papa would out of the room. “So you think it’s a good idea?” he asked looking at Kris.

“It’s hard work,” Kris answered honestly. “You give up your life for a few months to help others. Your whole day is built around other people. You have to be sure you can do that.”

“I believe I can,” Sebastian answered.

“Then I think it would be a wonderful thing to do,” Kris smiled.

“What about Papa?” Sebastian sighed looking towards the living room door where Adam stood talking on his cell.

“He’ll come around,” Kris smiled looking at his husband. “You know he likes to be dramatic when news is broke to him. He doesn’t know how to be any other way.”

“I guess,” Sebastian shrugged as Adam placed his cell in his back pocket.

“Who was that?” Kris asked standing up from the sofa.

“Tommy,” Adam answered. “Apparently he was the friend Elle was going to play with after school.”

“What?” Kris frowned.

“She caught a bus over to his place.”

“What’s she playing at?”

“Tommy said Steph’s making her something to eat,” Adam sighed. “I said we would go over there and pick her up.”

“I’ll grab my coat,” Kris sighed walking out of the living room.

“You know I wouldn’t have to dye my hair so much if it wasn’t for you kids,” Adam remarked grabbing his car keys from the coffee table.

“You look good though,” Sebastian shrugged.

…………………………………………

Jacob stood in the model agency waiting room as Gabe came out of the office. “Well?”

“She said the photo’s turned out pretty good,” Gabe shrugged.

“Is she putting you on her books?”

“She said something about Teen Vogue,” Gabe shrugged. “I really wasn’t listening.”

“You’re going to be in Teen Vogue?” Jacob gasped.

“Is that a big deal?”

“We need to go shopping right now,” Jacob answered grabbing Gabe by the hand.

“But she said they would provide my clothes for me,” Gabe said as Jacob dragged him out of the office.

“If you are going to become a model for Teen Vogue, then you’re going to have to start playing the part,” Jacob answered. “Being a Teen Vogue model means fashion shows and exclusive parties. You’re going to have to be dressed as a model at all times.”

“Do I have to?” Gabe complained.

“I thought you said you enjoyed the photo shoot?” Jacob asked stopping beside Gabe’s car.

“I did,” Gabe admitted. “I just didn’t think it would take over my whole life. What about my job at the garage?”

“Oh you’re going to have to give that up,” Jacob answered climbing into the car. “You can’t be a Vogue model and play around with cars at the same time.”

“I don’t think we can afford me giving up my job at the garage,” Gabe pointed out.

“Once you grace the cover to Vogue you will be bombarded with offers,” Jacob smiled. “Trust me, by the time I’m finished with you you’re not going to need your job.”

“Finished with me?” Gabe frowned climbing into the driver’s seat. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Just point the car towards Rodeo Drive,” Jacob ordered putting on his belt.

“What did I just say about money?” Gabe asked.

“It’s an investment,” Jacob answered. “Now drive.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this,” Gabe sighed as he started up the car.

………………………………………

“Just talk to her,” Tommy whispered as he followed Adam out towards the car behind Kris and Elle.

“Why can’t you just tell me?” Adam whispered. “She is my daughter after all.”

“Because she came to me in confidence,” Tommy whispered.

“Just tell me,” Adam sighed. “She isn’t pregnant, is she?”

“Of course she’s not,” Tommy said annoyed. “She’s thirteen.”

“So what is so bad that she can’t come to her parents?” Adam whispered as he watched Elle climb into the back of the car.

“You probably already know what it is, Adam,” Tommy answered placing a hand on Adam’s arm. “Just let her talk and you listen. She’ll open up to you.”

Adam nodded his head as he looked at Elle. “Thanks for looking after her.”

“It’s what Uncles do,” Tommy shrugged before wrapping his arms around Adam. “Don’t worry so much. You’ve raised a pretty smart girl.”

“My son wants to become a missionary,” Adam frowned. “He wants to go to church.”

“Thank fuck he didn’t come for my help then,” Tommy remarked causing Adam to laugh. “I take it you’re talking about Sebastian?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “He wants to help orphans.”

“That’s sort of sweet,” Tommy smiled causing Adam to shake his head. “It’s not?”

“What if he gets religious?” Adam asked. “What if he comes out as a republican?”

“Just remember he’s still you’re son,” Tommy answered with a smirk.

“We should have brainwashed them more,” Adam sighed leaning in for another hug. “Thanks again.”

“Call me and let me know how you get on,” Tommy said patting Adam’s back.

“You still got those books on the devil you used to read on tour?” Adam asked walking backwards towards the car.

“Yeah.”

“Mind lending them to Sebastian?”

“Bye Adam,” Tommy answered dryly.

“Bye,” Adam sighed before climbing into the car.

……………………………………………….

Kris pulled the car to a stop in the play park parking lot before turning to look over his shoulder at Elle. “Do you remember this place?”

“It’s the park,” Elle answered.

“I used to bringing you here after school every day,” Kris answered. “You were obsessed with the swings.”

“Papa used to hide his eyes whenever I swung too high,” Elle smiled as she leaned forward on her seat to rest her chin on Adam’s shoulder.

“That wasn’t funny,” Adam frowned.

“Want a shot on the swings?” Kris asked nodding his head towards the play park.

“Dad I’m thirteen,” Elle answered dryly.

“And?”

Elle looked towards the play park before smiling wide. “One quick shot then.”

………………………………….

“Just… just slow down a little,” Adam groaned as he stood at the side of the swings watching Elle and Kris try to get higher. “Please.”

“Okay, okay,” Elle smiled before slowing the swing to a stop. “So why are we here?”

“Why did you go to Uncle Tommy’s today?” Kris asked.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“He wanted you to tell us.”

“Great,” Elle sighed. “I was sure he would tell you.”

“Why don’t you try,” Kris suggested.

“I don’t really know where to start,” Elle sighed. “It’s all really confusing.”

“Do you want to tell us something?” Adam asked as he crouched down to place his hands on Elle’s knees. “You know you can tell us anything.”

“I kissed Brooke last week,” Elle mumbled.

“Is that it?” Adam asked gently.

“Well you know what that means don’t you?” Elle asked.

“It means you like girls,” Adam shrugged. “Is that what’s been on your mind?”

“I don’t know if I like girls,” Elle admitted. “That’s why I kissed Brooke.”

“What did Brooke do?” Kris asked.

“Pushed me away and said she was going to tell the whole school,” Elle sighed.

“Honey,” Adam sighed rubbing Elle’s knees. “Is that what you’re afraid of? Are you scared people will find out?”

“I just don’t want anyone to find out anything before I do,” Elle admitted. “I really don’t know if I’m bi or not. Uncle Tommy said that’s something I have to figure out. I was hoping he would know. You know because he kisses you all of the time.”

“It is confusing,” Adam agreed. “I was about your age when I first started figuring it all out. It took years for me to finally admit it though.”

“I don’t want short hair,” Elle blurted out. “I like pink, and I don’t want to start wearing plaid.”

“What are you talking about?” Kris asked confused.

“People in my school said that lesbians have to have short hair,” Elle explained “And they like sports and stuff. You know I don’t like any of that.”

“You can be gay and like pink,” Adam laughed.

“Yeah, you’ve met your Uncle Brad,” Kris joked.

“But he’s not a lesbian,” Elle sighed.

“He sort of is,” Kris shrugged causing Adam to give him a dirty look.

“You shouldn’t have to worry about all of this,” Adam said. “Labels aren’t important. If you want to like girls then you can, and if you want to like boys that’s okay too.”

“What if I like both?” Elle asked playing with the cuff of Adam’s jacket.

“That’s okay too,” Adam answered.

“You sure?”

“Of course,” Adam answered.

“It doesn’t really matter right now anyway,” Kris remarked.

“Why?” Elle asked looking up at him.

“You’re not allowed to date for another three years,” Kris answered with a smile.

“You mean I’m not allowed to date girls either?”

“Not until you’re sixteen,” Kris answered standing up.

“I hate being the baby,” Elle sighed allowing Adam to pull her up from the swing.

“It’s not too bad,” Adam shrugged as wrapped his arm around Elle’s shoulder as they walked towards the car.

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “Being the baby means you get to pick what flavour of ice cream we get at the store.”

“I’m getting ice cream?” Elle asked.

“Sure,” Kris shrugged. “The store is only across the street.

“Am I getting ice cream for coming out?” Elle asked causing Adam to laugh.

“That’s what I got when I came out.”

“I got Mama’s chicken,” Kris smiled.

“I got that too when he came out,” Adam smiled.

“We’re weird,” Elle sighed as she climbed into the car.

“You okay?” Adam whispered as he closed Elle’s door.

“I think so,” Kris nodded.

“You?”

Adam watched Elle putting on his seatbelt before nodding his head. “I think so too.”

End of Flash Forward 2034


	118. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 118

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“This feels so wrong,” Adam groaned as he climbed out of the car.

“Are you still complaining?” Kris sighed walking around the car to take Adam’s hand.

“Don’t do that,” Adam scolded. “Someone might see.”

“See me holding my husband’s hand?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t think they like that sort of thing here,” Adam whispered as they nodded towards the building they were about to enter.

“What sort of thing?” Sebastian asked walking around the car to join his parents.

“Being g.a.y,” Adam whispered.

“I think Christians can spell,” Sebastian laughed. “Ready to go in?”

“No.”

“Yes,” Kris answered as he pushed Adam towards the church.

“What if it falls down?” Adam asked.

“Why would it fall down?”

“Because I’m entering it,” Adam answered.

“Come on,” Sebastian laughed. “It’s only an hour.”

“Only,” Adam sighed as he walked inside the church.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Be a man.”

“I am a man,” Gabe said through gritted teeth. “In fact this is a big part of being a man.”

“You let Russell do it,” Jacob pointed out as he folded his arms across his chest.

“And it’s just starting to grow back,” Gabe frowned as he ran a hand over his chest hair.

“You’re going to meet the creative team at Teen Vogue tomorrow,” Jacob pointed out. “You can’t go in here with patches of hair on your chest.”

“Patches?” Gabe asked annoyed. “I don’t have patches.”

“You won’t have after I’m finished with you,” Jacob said reaching for the wax strips.

“Please don’t,” Gabe groaned. “It hurts too much.”

“Well when I’m done I’ll kiss it better,” Jacob said placing a hand on Gabe’s chest. “Ready?”

“No.”

“Tough,” Jacob smirked before smearing the hot wax on his chest.”

“Son of a bitch that’s hot,” Gabe winced.

“That’s why they call it hot wax,” Jacob shrugged before applying the strip.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Close your eyes,” Kris hissed.

“Why?” Adam frowned.

“Because that’s what you do when you pray,” Kris whispered.

“This is so stupid,” Adam sighed looking around at the people all with their heads bowed. “Why do I have to be here?”

“Because we’re supporting our son,” Kris whispered as he looked over to find Sebastian praying.

“I know,” Adam sighed as he looked at Sebastian.

“Now close your eyes.”

“God won’t see me,” Adam whispered.

“Of course he will,” Kris hissed in a whisper. “We’re in his house.”

“Then someone should tell him to turn some heat on in here because it’s freezing,” Adam whispered causing Kris’s mouth to twitch. “What was that?” Adam asked.

“Nothing.”

“Did you just smirk?” Adam smiled. “Did I just make you smirk?”

“Shut up,” Kris hissed.

“I joked about God and you laughed,” Adam smiled. “In church and everything.”

“Shut up.”

“I wish you would,” Sebastian sighed opening one of his eyes to look at Adam. “You’re going to get us kicked out of here.”

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled.

“Yeah me too,” Kris sighed looking down at his clasped hands.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“So you’re gay?” Jacob asked looking at his little sister.

“Not fully,” Elle answered.

“You know you can’t be both,” Jacob pointed out. “You can’t have men and women.”

“Why?”

“Jacob,” Gabe warned as he stood at the kitchen counter making Elle some lunch.

“She has to know the rules,” Jacob frowned. “You can’t just jump from man then woman. At one point you’re going to have to pick.”

“I’m not even allowed to date yet,” Elle points out.

“I’ve got a question for you,” Jacob said leaning across the table.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you tell Uncle Tommy and not me?” Jacob asked. “Uncle Tommy isn’t even gay.”

“Uncle Tommy and I have a connection,” Elle answered. “We get each other.”

“I’m your brother.”

“Did you tell me when you were coming out?”

“You were about five when I came out,” Jacob pointed out.

“Still should have told me,” Elle shrugged.

“This is about you,” Jacob sighed.

“Lunch is ready,” Gabe announced sitting down the plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table. “So how’s school, Elle?”

“Not so good,” Elle sighed.

“Something going on?”

“Oh just the thing of kissing a straight girl and her freaking out about it,” Elle shrugged causing Jacob’s eyes to widen.

“Say that again.”

“I might have kissed my friend Brooke,” Elle answered.

“And she didn’t take it so well?” Jacob asked causing Elle to nod her head. “What happened?”

“She told me she was going to tell the whole school,” Elle answered.

“And she’s the only girl you’ve kissed?”

“I think one is enough for now,” Elle answered.

“You really do have a full life, don’t you?” Gabe asked taking another sandwich.

“Could say the same about yours,” Elle shrugged taking a sandwich from the plate. “You’re the one pretending to be a model.”

“Not pretending anymore,” Jacob pointed out. “He’s signed on to Teen Vogue.”

“All the girls in school read that,” Elle remarked.

“And they are all going to fall in love with my boyfriend,” Jacob said smiling proudly.

“I don’t think I want that,” Gabe frowned.

“Me either,” Elle added. “That’s gross.”

“Hey,” Jacob frowned.

“Yeah, hey,” Gabe added. “Why’s it gross?”

“Because you’re practically my brother,” Elle answered. “I don’t want my friends looking at you like that. I already have to suffer with them falling over themselves to talk to Sebastian.”

“What about me?” Jacob asked leaning on the table. “Do they talk about me?”

“No,” Elle answered honestly.

“Why?” Jacob frowned.

“Because you’re gay.”

“But…”

“Seriously?” Gabe interrupted. “You’re pissed because a bunch of teenage girls aren’t gushing over you?”

“I’m a good looking man,” Jacob pointed out.

“You sure are baby,” Gabe smiled.

“And as camp as Christmas,” Elle pointed out.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re wearing yellow jeans,” Elle pointed out.

“And?”

“And that’s pretty camp,” Elle answered.

“Well that just proves that little teenage girls don’t have any taste,” Jacob said flipping his hair.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“This is the most violent book I have ever read,” Adam frowned as he looked through the bible Kris had given him.

“You wanted to understand what the preacher was talking about,” Kris reminded him as he climbed under the covers.

“But every other page someone is getting killed,” Adam sighed.

“Put the book down and come here,” Kris said running his finger over Adam’s bare shoulder.

“Can’t,” Adam said closing the bible.

“Why not?” Kris asked.

“This,” Adam answered as he pulled back the cover to reveal Layla sleeping on his lap.

“That damn dog,” Kris sighed.

“Don’t,” Adam whined. “She’s still just a baby.”

“She’s been in this bed every night for the last month.”

“She’s our baby,” Adam pointed out.

Kris rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. “Well she can’t sleep on your lap all night. You need a good nights sleep too.”

“Actually I really do,” Adam remarked. “I have something on tomorrow.”

“Hair appointment?”

“No,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Nails?”

“I am not that shallow,” Adam said annoyed.

“So what plans have you got then?”

“Big plans,” Adam answered. “I’ve been invited somewhere.”

“Where?” Kris asked with a frown. “And why wasn’t I invited?”

“Because I look fabulous in a pair of jeans,” Adam answered.

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember the guy that cornered me at Jacob’s fashion show?”

“The guy that was hitting on you and was young enough to be your son?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s him,” Adam nodded. “Well he called me this morning when you were taking Elle to school.”

“And what did he want?”

“Me,” Adam smiled.

“Explain yourself,” Kris said sitting up in the bed.

Apparently he’s some sort of fashion expert for some magazine,” Adam shrugged, “And he wants to interview me.”

“You haven’t done an interview for years,” Kris pointed out.

“Because I haven’t had anything to promote.”

“You still don’t have anything to promote,” Kris remarked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“I have my clothes.”

“But they aren’t your creations,” Kris said. “You just paid a shit load of money for them.”

“Language,” Adam scolded as he covered Layla’s ears. “Do you want her first words to be bad?”

“You’re still reminding yourself that she’s a dog, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Adam pouted.

“Just checking,” Kris said. “So what exactly are you doing?”

“He’s just taking me to lunch to discuss my fashion,” Adam answered. “You know, the highlights of my career.”

“What about the disasters?” Kris asked causing Adam to gasp.

“What disasters?”

“What?”

“You said disasters.”

“Did I?”

“Kris,” Adam warned.

“I mean… well what I mean is…”

“Spit it out.”

“Well you had a long career,” Kris remarked. “I’m sure you haven’t always got it right.”

“I’ve always got it right,” Adam said. “Every damn time.”

“Okay,” Kris said holding up his hands.

“Every damn time,” Adam repeated.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Not a chance in hell,” Gabe said as he backed away from Jacob. “I will fight you if I have to.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jacob sighed.

“You’re calling me dramatic?” Gabe scoffed. “You were the one that was nearly crying when you had to walk from the car to the house in the rain this morning.”

“I had just done my hair,” Jacob said annoyed. “And that’s not the point right now. Right now we’re talking about you.”

“I’m not doing it Jacob,” Gabe said folding his arms across his chest. “You can’t make me.”

“Why are you being such a baby about this?” Jacob sighed. “It’s only a little pluck.”

“I am not doing anything with my eyebrows,” Gabe said annoyed. “There is nothing wrong with them.”

“You have stray hairs,” Jacob pointed out. “You can’t have you photo taken with stray hairs.”

“Put the tweezers down,” Gabe ordered.

“You are so stressful at times,” Jacob complained putting the tweezers down on the side of the bed.

“Now back away from them,” Gabe said keeping his eyes on the tweezers.

“What?”

“With your hands in the air.”

“You’re being very silly.”

“Do it.”

Jacob rolled his eyes as he put his arms in the air. “Anything else?”

Gabe shook his head as he looked at the bedroom door. “What do you want?”

Phillip stood at the open bedroom door looking at Jacob. “Is this some sort of freaky sex act?”

“No,” Gabe sighed.

“Because Niles and I have this game,” Phillip smiled. “He’ll tie me to the bed and…”

“Do you need something?” Gabe interrupted. “Jacob put your hands down.”

“So bossy,” Jacob grumbled as he put his hands down. “What do you need?”

“Lucy’s boyfriend’s brother’s girlfriend’s band is playing tonight,” Phillip answered. “Want to go?”

“Is that the drag queen band?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to look at him in confusion.

“How can it be a drag queen band with a girl in it?”

“There’s no girls in it,” Jacob answered.

“Lucy’s boyfriend’s brother’s girlfriend’s band,” Gabe listed off. “That’s a girl.”

“Lucy’s boyfriend’s brother is gay,” Phillip explained.

“And the girlfriend is a drag queen,” Jacob added.

“So then wouldn’t it be Lucy’s boyfriend’s brother’s boyfriend?”

“That’s just confusing,” Phillip answered.

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded in agreement. “Plus from what I hear he lives full time as a drag queen.”

“So that would mean he is the girlfriend,” Phillip pointed out.

“Now I’m confused,” Gabe admitted.

“It’s because you’re a model honey,” Phillip smiled. “It’s a well known fact that you aren’t the brightest in the business.”

“Hey,” Jacob frowned looking at his friend. “My boyfriend isn’t like other models.”

“Thank you honey,” Gabe smiled.

“Yeah, other models have perfect eyebrows,” Jacob added causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

 

……………………………………………

 

“You okay, honey?” Kris asked as Elle walked through the front door after school.

“My new English teacher told me today that she thinks my Papa is the sexist thing ever,” Elle answered kicking off her shoes.

“That seems very wrong,” Kris frowned.

“It was the three thirteen-year-old girls in my class that agreed with her that seemed a little wrong,” Elle sighed.

“What about the other thing?” Kris asked carefully.

“Brooke?”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded. “Did you get that sorted out?”

“I told her I was confused,” Elle answered. “I told her it wouldn’t happen again.”

“And she accepted that?”

“I doubt she is going to be my friend again,” Elle answered. “But she said she wasn’t going to tell anyone.”

“Does that make you feel better?”

“She made me feel like I had pounced on her,” Elle frowned. “She kept saying things like her privacy had been violated or something. It was only a little kiss on the lips. I didn’t even put my tongue in.”

“Okay,” Kris said with a nervous laugh. “How about something to eat?”

“Where’s Papa?”

“Some interview with some magazine,” Kris shrugged. “How about pizza? It’s just you and me until Papa gets back. Sebastian is at Megan’s tonight.”

“What magazine?”

“Some fashion thing,” Kris shrugged. “Now what about food?”

“Papa’s going back into showiness?” Elle gasped. “Is there going to be an album?”

“It’s just an interview with a magazine,” Kris answered. “There is no comeback.”

“Like my Papa would have to make a comeback,” Elle scoffed. “A comeback is for losers that people don’t remember.”

“There’s no album,” Kris said. “It’s just an interview. Now pizza?”

“There’s going to be an album,” Elle smiled. “And pizza’s bad for you. I want salad.”

“So pizza?” Kris asked grabbing the pizza from the refrigerator.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“So?” Jacob asked as Gabe walked through the front door. “How did it go?”

“They want me to go to New York,” Gabe sighed throwing his bag down.

“What?”

“Apparently their photographer is in New York and they want me to go there for another photo shoot.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Gabe sighed. “Why do they need so many photos of me? It’s not like I’m going to change much.”

“You must be important to them,” Jacob smiled. “They must see you as the next best thing, and they want everyone to see you.”

“But New York?” Gabe sighed.

“I’ll come with you,” Jacob smiled wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck. “We could turn it into a mini vacation.”

“What about school?”

“Missing a few days won’t hurt,” Jacob smiled. “We can get you some new outfits while we’re there.”

“Maybe visit your sister,” Gabe suggested.

“If we have time after shopping,” Jacob shrugged.

“We could spend some time with Tristan,” Gabe pointed out.

“Buy him a whole new set of outfits too,” Jacob smiled.

“Does his clothing offend you too?” Gabe asked rolling his eyes.

“She puts him in sports t-shirts,” Jacob said annoyed.

“He’s a boy.”

“That’s no excuse for being badly dressed.”

“I wasn’t making an excuse,” Gabe frowned. “I was explaining to you that boys like wearing sport t-shirts.”

“You’re totally right about the outfits,” Jacob said ignoring Gabe completely. “You’re both getting all new outfits. I’ve seen a few more sports t-shirts in your closet lately.”

“I’m not even going to argue with you,” Gabe shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen.

 

……………………………………..

 

“Adam?” Kris frowned as the front door sprang open bouncing off of the wall. “Is that you?”

“Hey baby.”

“Where have you been?” Kris asked coming out of the living room. “It’s one in the morning.”

“I had a meeting.”

“Are you drunk?” Kris asked as he watched Adam struggle to get his jacket off.

“Probably,” Adam shrugged. “I’m not too sure.”

“Come here,” Kris sighed. “I’ve been calling you for the past three hours.”

“I got lost,” Adam shrugged. “Had to get a cab back and I couldn’t remember my address. Does that mean I’m getting old?” he asked as let Kris take off his jacket. “I mean I must be getting old if I can’t remember my own damn address.”

“I think it’s got more to do with your drunk state.”

“I’m not drunk,” Adam scoffed.

“I think you are.”

“Am I?”

“It looks that way,” Kris nodded. “So I take it the interview went well?”

“They took me to dinner,” Adam answered as he wrapped his arm around Kris’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’m going to make it up the stairs.”

“Come sit in the kitchen and I’ll make you some coffee,” Kris sighed leading Adam into the kitchen. “You’re lucky Elle and Sebastian are asleep. You wouldn’t hear the end of it if they saw you like this.”

“I’m fine,” Adam sighed pushing Kris’s arm away from him.

“Stand up straight,” Kris said folding his arm across his chest.

“I can… wow.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kris smirked as he caught Adam before he fell against the kitchen counter. “I take it your dinner had wine with it?”

“They took me to a club after,” Adam answered.

“Yeah?”

“I danced to music I hadn’t even heard of,” Adam remarked. “Then a kid Jacob’s age hit on me.”

“Yuck,” Kris winced pouring Adam a mug of coffee.

“I wanted to ground him for the language he used.”

“Here drink this,” Kris said rubbing the back of Adam’s head. “Then you’re going to have to try those stairs.”

“Can’t,” Adam pouted shaking his head. “Just leave me on the sofa tonight.”

“And let your two teenage kids find you hung over in the clothes from the night before?” Kris asked. “You couldn’t handle that shame baby.”

“This coffee sucks.”

“Bed time then,” Kris shrugged wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist.

 

………………………………………..

 

Kris threw Adam’s heavy body down on the bed causing him to let out a loud groan. “Shh,” Kris hissed. “Before one of the kids wakes up.”

“Just leave me here,” Adam groaned as he lay flat on his back on the edge of the bed.

“Come on,” Kris smiled as he began unbuckling Adam’s pants. “You want to be comfortable, don’t you?”

“I enjoyed myself tonight,” Adam smiled lazily. “I wish you had come with me.”

“Maybe next time.”

“They asked me when I’ll be releasing a new album,” Adam said.

“What did you say?”

“The first time I told them I was retired,” Adam shrugged as Kris pulled his pants down his legs. “But then after the sixth time I had to think about it.”

“You’re thinking about making another album?” Kris asked straddling Adam’s thighs to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

“I only stopped because I got sick,” Adam explained. “I’m completely healthy now.”

“That’s true,” Kris nodded pulling Adam up to remove the shirt from his shoulders. “But maybe it’s a decision you should make when you’re sober.”

“I’m sober.”

“Sure you are,” Kris smiled before leaning forward and kissing Adam’s lips softly. “Need to use the bathroom before bed.”

“You’ve stripped me naked,” Adam remarked with a smirk on his face.

“I have,” Kris nodded.

“And you’re straddling me.”

“I am.”

“Know what that means?”

“It means you’re going to sleep now,” Kris answered leaving another kiss on Adam’s lips.

“Or we could have dirty sex,” Adam suggested.

“I don’t have sex with drunk men.”

“I’m completely sober,” Adam frowned.

“Okay,” Kris nodded. “How many fingers am I holding up?” he asked holding up two.

“Ha, that’s a trick question,” Adam laughed. “You’re not holding up any fingers.”

“Goodnight Adam,” Kris said pushing Adam back against the mattress.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	119. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 119

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I could totally see myself living here,” Jacob smiled as he looked out of the hotel window, “maybe in a nice little apartment overlooking central park.”

“Sounds expensive,” Gabe remarked as he throw his shoes into the bottom of the closet.

“Fix them,” Jacob ordered not taking his eyes away from the window.

“How do you know…”

“I know,” Jacob interrupted causing Gabe to sigh heavily.

“They’re my shoes.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to be cruel to them,” Jacob remarked.

Gabe nodded his head as he began fixing the shoes at the bottom of the closet. “When are we going to see Sophia and Tye?”

“I said we’d head over there after we get settled in,” Jacob answered. “Apparently Tristan has the day already planned out.”

“And are you going to let him do what he wants this time?”

“Depends,” Jacob shrugged.

“When he came to visit us last month you forced him to watch some weird documentary about drag queens.”

“He learned a lot,” Jacob shrugged turning away from the window.

“All he asked was why Phillip had a dress hanging in the living room,” Gabe pointed out.

“No kid in our family should ever not know what drag mean,” Jacob said folding his arms over his chest.

“I suddenly feel sorry for our future kids,” Gabe frowned.

“Our kids are going to be fabulous,” Jacob said flipping his hair.

“What happens if we have all boys and they don’t like anything to do with fashion?” Gabe asked sitting down on the hotel bed.

“Never going to happen.”

“But what if it does?” Gabe pressed with a smirk.

“Why are you being mean to me?”

“I’m just asking a question,” Gabe laughed holding up his hands.

“Then I guess we’re going to have all girls,” Jacob shrugged. “I will not have any kids of mine being into sports. It’s just not going to happen.”

“So I’ll continue to feel sorry for our future kids,” Gabe remarked.

“Come on,” Jacob sighed picking up his jacket. “Let’s go visit my fat sister.”

“Jacob,” Gabe frowned.

“She’s six months pregnant,” Jacob pointed out. “She is fat.”

“Just don’t say that to her,” Gabe sighed as he followed Jacob out of the hotel room.

 

………………………………………..

 

“I told you there would be another album,” Elle said smiling proudly at Kris.

“Just hold on a minute,” Kris said holding his hand up to stop Elle from saying anymore. “What do you mean you’re coming out of retirement?”

“Maybe this is a conversation we should have later?” Adam suggested.

“You can’t cut me out on this,” Elle frowned. “I’ve been waiting years for this.”

“Honey, just be quiet a moment,” Kris said patting Elle’s hand. “You’re just going to make another album?”

“Yeah,” Adam shrugged.

“You’re not going to tour it?” Kris asked.

“I’ll maybe do a few gigs,” Adam answered.

“But you wouldn’t be going around the world?”

“Of course he is,” Elle answered before Adam could open his month. “Adam Lambert can’t just put out an album and do nothing with it. Of course there’s going to be a world tour. And you know what happens then?”

“I am aware of what a world tour involves,” Kris answered giving his daughter a look.

“It means opening act,” Elle smiled. “Who are you going to get for your opening act?”

“There isn’t going to be a world tour, honey,” Adam explained. “It’s just an album.”

“What’s the point if you don’t tour it?” Elle frowned. “Kids today don’t care about albums, it’s all about playing live.”

“I’m not making an album for kids,” Adam frowned.

“Well that’s your first mistake.”

“Where’s your brother?” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Upstairs reading the bible,” Elle answered causing Adam to groan.

“Go hang out with him for a while,” Kris ordered.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Elle asked.

“Yes,” Kris answered honestly. “Now go.”

“That’s just rude,” Elle sighed as she walked out of the kitchen.

“She’s getting more like your Mama every day,” Adam sighed shaking his head.

“Okay, talk me through this,” Kris said looking over the kitchen table at his husband.

“I miss performing,” Adam explained simply.

“Since when?”

“Since always,” Adam answered. “You know I love performing.”

“So what’s made you decide now is the time to come back?” Kris asked.

“I am Adam Lambert I do not come back,” Adam said annoyed. “I never went away.”

“You think Elle is getting like my Mama?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, so why are you… making another album?”

“Well,” Adam whispered leaning across the table. “I’m going to be a Buddy again in three months.”

“And?”

“I’ll have a daughter with two kids,” Adam explained in a whisper.

“And?” Kris repeated.

“My daughter is going to be a mother of two.”

“Can’t you just say you’re going to have two grandkids?” Kris sighed.

“Do I look like a grandparent to you?” Adam asked annoyed.

“You are,” Kris shrugged. “For almost seven years now.”

“Don’t be mean,” Adam pouted.

“Okay, okay,” Kris laughed. “Tell me what does our daughter’s got have to do with your career?”

“I’m going already known as someone’s Papa,” Adam explained. “I don’t need to be known as someone else’s Buddy.”

“You’re not going to force this kid to call you Adam, are you?” Kris frowned. “Because it’s a little sick when Brad makes Tristan call him Cheeks.”

“Of course the kid is going to call me Buddy,” Adam answered rolling his eyes. “I just want to be known as something else too.”

“What?”

“Adam Lambert.”

“But aren’t you already called Adam Lambert?” Kris asked confused.

“No,” Adam frowned. “I’m called Papa. Do you know what one of Sebastian’s friends called me yesterday?”

“No,” Kris answered shaking his head.

“They called me Mr. Allen,” Adam said causing Kris to wince. “That’s right, they hadn’t even heard of me. I was known as Mr. Allen.”

“So one kid didn’t know who you were…”

“I’ve been gone too long,” Adam interrupted. “I need to get back out there. People need to know who Adam Lambert is.”

“People don’t know who you are?” Kris asked with a confused look on his face.

“Apparently not,” Adam said annoyed. “Well sixteen-year-old boys don’t.”

“And you want sixteen-year-old boys to know who you are?”

“I want the world to know who I am,” Adam answered causing Kris to laugh.

“Okay,” Kris nodded standing up. “So Adam Lambert is making a comeback?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know, I know,” Kris said quickly holding up his hands. “Adam Lambert doesn’t need to make a comeback.”

“That’s more like it,” Adam smiled.

“I know what you do need though.”

“What?”

“Songs,” Kris answered raking hold of Adam’s hand to pull him up. “I know a really cool song writer who could help you.”

“I know one too,” Adam remarked with a smirk.

“I mean you might have to sleep with him to get the good songs, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Kris said causing Adam to nod his head.

“I’d be willing.”

“I bet you would,” Kris smirked.

“So is there going to be another album or not?” Elle asked from the kitchen door causing Kris and Adam to jump apart.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Gabe sighed as he looked at Tristan.

“You sure?”

“Jacob?” Gabe pleaded looking over at the kitchen table where Jacob and Sophia sat talking.

“Honey, Uncle Gabe doesn’t know if Aliens can speak English or not,” Jacob said looking at his Nephew.

“Do you know?”

“They don’t speak, they can read each other’s thoughts,” Sophia said before Jacob could answer. “Now why don’t you go watch some cartoons?”

“I want to hang out with Uncle Gabe,” Tristan complained.

“So take him with you,” Sophia shrugged causing Gabe to frown.

“But…”

“Don’t let him watch the violent ones,” Sophia interrupted before turning back to look at Jacob.

“Sorry,” Jacob mouthed as Tristan pulled Gabe out of the kitchen.

“So,” Sophia smiled. “You and Gabe seem… happy.”

“We are,” Jacob nodded taking a drink of his coffee. “We’re both in a good place, and with his new career starting things are really looking up.”

“I always knew that boy was more than a boxer,” Sophia smiled.

“Don’t,” Jacob warned.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t smile like you’re imagining my boyfriend naked.”

“Not naked,” Sophia smirked. “He’s wearing a tight little pair of shorts.”

“Don’t,” Jacob frowned. “Get my half naked boyfriend out of your mind.”

“I can’t help it.”

“You better start.”

“It’s my hormones,” Sophia remarked rubbing her bump. “I hit on our mail man the other day.”

“How did Tye take that news?”

“He seems excited about it,” Sophia sighed.

“About you and the mail man?” Jacob asked confused. “Is he freaky like that?”

“Apparently our mail man isn’t,” Sophia said quietly.

“Isn’t what?”

“A man.”

“You were flirting with a woman?” Jacob asked choking back a laugh.

“I told you my hormones were all over the place,” Sophia snapped.

“Are you telling me both of my sisters are dipping their toes into the lesbian pool?” Jacob laughed.

“I told you it was my hormones,” Sophia said through gritted teeth.

“So you’re telling me that being pregnant makes you horny?” Jacob frowned.

“Exactly.”

“Is that really a thing you should be telling your little brother?” Jacob asked pulled a face.

“Let’s change the subject,” Sophia sighed. “So Elle’s a lesbian?”

“We’re thinking bi,” Jacob shrugged. “Who told you?”

“Papa,” Sophia answered. “He didn’t seem too happy about it.”

“He’s a little freaked out,” Jacob said. “Not as bad as Dad though.”

“Dad’s freaking out?”

“Apparently the youngest Allen kid growing up is doing weird things to Dad,” Jacob shrugged.

“What’s Elle saying about it all?”

“She refuses to talk about it.”

“Should I call her?”

“What do you know about being gay?” Jacob frowned.

“I was raised by two gay men,” Sophia shrugged. “Plus I’m her big sister. If she’s going to talk to anyone it’s going to be me.”

“I’m her gay brother,” Jacob pointed out. “If she’s going to talk about gay stuff it’s going to be with me.”

“So is she?”

“No,” Jacob sighed letting out a deep sigh. “She seems to talk to Sebastian about a lot of things though.”

“Why him?”

“They’re both still in the house together,” Jacob shrugged.

“What does he know about anything?”

“He’s been dating Megan for a few months,” Jacob answered. “They seem to be happy.”

“They aren’t even having sex,” Sophia remarked.

“How would you know that?” Jacob frowned.

“Papa told me.”

“Papa talks to you about sex?” Jacob asked with wide eyes.

“Jacob, we’re all adults now,” Sophia answered rolling her eyes.

“But talking to Papa about sex,” Jacob groaned pulling a face. “I’d rather not. Wait a minute, he told you that Sebastian and Megan aren’t have sex?”

“Yeah,” Sophia nodded.

“Why would he tell you that?” Jacob asked.

“It came up.”

“Our little brother’s sex life came up in conversation?” Jacob asked.

“The point is he doesn’t have a sex life,” Sophia remarked.

“Does he… does he tell you anything about me?”

“We don’t spend every phone conversation talking about you guys,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“Good,” Jacob said giving Sophia a look.

“Like your sex life would be worth talking about anyway,” Sophia scoffed.

“I happen to have a very good sex life, thank you very much,” Jacob said annoyed.

“Excuse me?” Gabe asked walking back into the kitchen holding Tristan’s hand. “You two really having this conversation?”

“Don’t be such a prude,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“I thought you two were going to watch cartoons,” Jacob remarked looking at his boyfriend.

“He’s wants to go out for ice cream,” Gabe said nodding his head towards Tristan.

“And I want you to come, Uncle Jacob,” Tristan said smiling up at Jacob.

“Honey, Uncle Jacob doesn’t do ice cream,” Jacob smiled looking at his nephew.

“So you can watch me and Uncle Gabe eat it,” Tristan shrugged.

“Not going to happen,” Jacob said shaking his head. “Uncle Gabe doesn’t eat ice cream anymore.”

“I don’t?” Gabe asked confused.

“Not if you want to be on the cover of teen vogue you don’t,” Jacob answered.

“I don’t think I’m going to be on the cover,” Gabe remarked. “Isn’t it only girls that’s on the cover?”

“Really not the point right now, honey,” Jacob smiled before looking back down at Tristan. “How do you feel about fat free yogurt?”

“I don’t feel anything for it,” Tristan pouted.

 

………………………………………..

 

“That’s just all wrong,” Elle signed shaking her head. “That’s never going to work.”

“Excuse me?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you telling me my songs aren’t good enough?”

“They’re good,” Elle shrugged. “Just not good enough for Papa. Ever thought of giving them to that Band you worked with last summer?”

“And how many years have you been in the music business?” Kris asked folding his arms across his chest.

“None thanks to you and your rules,” Elle answered folding her own arms across her chest.

“This is still the early stages, honey,” Adam explained patting Elle’s knee. “There are hundreds of songs we’ll have to go through before we find the perfect ones. Plus I have to get into the studio and write.”

“We can set up some afternoon sessions,” Kris said.

“I can’t make afternoons,” Elle said. “I have school remember.” 

“Are you jumping onboard as a producer for this album?” Kris asked with a small smile on his face.

“Don’t mock me,” Elle warned.

“Sorry,” Kris said trying to hide his smile.

“You need me,” Elle said pointing her finger at Kris and Adam. “You’re both old men now. You’re going to need someone young to tell you what’s cool and what’s not.”

“Did she just call us both old?” Kris whispered causing Adam to nod.

“It’s true,” Elle shrugged.

“You’re lucky we love you,” Adam remarked.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“I can’t believe you’re eating ice cream.”

“Oh get over it,” Gabe said stuffing another spoonful into his month.

“Do you know how many spots ice cream can give you?”

“Do you know how much makeup they put on you at photo shoot?” Gabe asked before taking another spoonful of ice cream.

“Why do all the men in our family talk about makeup?” Tristan quizzed.

“Because we’re fabulous,” Jacob answered without thinking.

“So are you excited about the new baby coming?” Gabe asked looking down at his nephew.

“It better not touch my stuff,” Tristan frowned.

“I’ll be fun having someone around your age though.”

“I have Daddy,” Tristan shrugged. “Mommy says he’s pretty much my age.”

“Well if it’s a boy, just pray it’s a gay baby,” Jacob shrugged.

“Why?” Gabe and Tristan asked at the same time.

“A gay baby won’t want to play with your horrible sports stuff,” Jacob explained taking a sip of his coffee.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Why am I doing this?”

“Because I went to your friend Lucy’s house party last week,” Gabe answered.

“There is a difference between my gay friendly friend Lucy and one of your relatives,” Jacob sighed.

“My cousin David isn’t like the rest of my family,” Gabe explained. “He’s been living in New York for years.”

“And when was the last time you actually saw him?”

“He came to Conway when I was there,” Gabe shrugged. “Around Christmas time. He was cool with me.”

“Well how does he know we’re here?” Jacob asked. “He just called you up for the first time and we just all happen to be in the same place?”

“I guess he read it anywhere,” Gabe shrugged. “Is it important?”

“We can’t meet him some place quiet,” Jacob answered. “Say we’ll meet him at a restaurant.”

“Why?”

“Because it could be a trap.”

“Come on,” Gabe sighed.

“I’m being serious here,” Jacob said annoyed. “Your brothers and Dad could be here for all we know.”

“Now you’re being dramatic.”

“Tell him we’ll meet him at a restaurant.”

“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “Just know I think you’re crazy.”

“If it keeps you safe,” Jacob shrugged.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Oh my god, he looks you like you,” Jacob gasped as he looked into the coffee shop window.

“We’re related,” Gabe remarked. “And look he’s alone.”

“If he suggests we go back to his place or something we say no,” Jacob warned. “We’re busy.”

“I know,” Gabe sighed. “I think we’ve had this conversation before.”

“And don’t tell him too much about our personal lives,” Jacob whispered as they walked into the coffee shop.

“What are we going to talk about then?”

“Just let him talk.”

“Gabe,” David stood up from the table to greet Gabe.

“Hey David,” Gabe smiled accepting his cousins handshake. “Oh, this is Jacob my…” Gabe paused looking at Jacob, “he’s my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Jacob,” David smiled reaching out to shake Jacob’s hand.

“Uh huh,” Jacob nodded before taking a seat next to Gabe at the table.

“So…”

“So,” Gabe repeated looking at his cousin.

“So are you in New York long?”

“A few more days,” Gabe’s answered. “I’m here for work.”

“Yeah, I read your blog.”

“You read his blog?” Jacob frowned.

“Yeah I’m connected to most of my family that way,” David explained.

“We follow each other on twitter,” Gabe explained looking at his boyfriend.

“I see,” Jacob said.

“Jacob’s a little… uneasy when it comes to members of my family,” Gabe explained to David. “You know with the whole thing with my Dad.”

“We didn’t exactly get the whole story,” David shrugged. “Your Dad told my folks that you walked out when he tried to get you to go to church more.”

“Yeah, I knew he wouldn’t tell the truth,” Gabe sighed.

“So you don’t know his father and brothers beat the crap out of him?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“Really?” David asked looking at his cousin.

“They found out I was talking to Jacob again.”

“That’s fucked up,” David sighed running a hand through his hair. “This is going to make what I’m about to say so much harder.”

“I knew it,” Jacob snapped. “I knew there was a reason he got in contact with you.”

“Let’s just hear what he has to say first,” Gabe said taking hold of Jacob’s hand to calm him down. “What do you want, David?”

“I got a call from my Mama a few weeks back,” David began. “Apparently Granddad Bill’s come home.”

“He’s coming back to America?”

“Who’s Granddad Bill?” Jacob asked.

“My Dad’s father,” Jacob explained. “He moved Italy when I was eleven.”

“He’s missing home and is moving back,” David said. “He bought a house in California somewhere. He wants a family reunion.”

“And what’s that got to do with Gabe?”

“He’s family,” David answered. “Granddad Bill wants all of his family to meet up at his new house.”

“Not going to happen,” Jacob said shaking his head as he stood up. “I told you this was a trap.”

“Trap?” David asked standing up. “Gabe come on, you know I wouldn’t do anything like that to you. You know I don’t believe in any of their bullshit views either. You know that was the reason I left Conway right out of high school.”

“Granddad Bill doesn’t even know I’m gay,” Gabe explained. “I haven’t spoken to him since I moved to LA. I really don’t think he’s going to notice if I’m at a family reunion or not. I mean he’s got like forty grandkids, he’s not going to miss one.”

“That’s the thing,” David sighed. “Your Dad called my Dad to see if I was in contact with you.”

“You’re saying my Dad wants me there.”

“This is a trap,” Jacob said sitting back down. “Gabe let’s just go now.”

“Wait a minute,” Gabe said taking Jacob’s hand. “What did he say?”

“You know how both of our fathers are with Granddad Bill.”

“They’re scared shitless of him,” Gabe answered.

“Your Dad’s actually scared of someone?” Jacob asked.

“Granddad Bill is a big guy,” Gabe explained. “He’s an old fashioned cowboy. All of his kids are scared of him.”

“So that’s just one more person in your family you should avoid,” Jacob remarked.

“Actually Granddad Bill was pretty cool with his grandkids,” Gabe shrugged. “He’s the one that gave me the pendant I gave you,” he added pointing to Jacob’s necklace.

“You gave him Grandma Mary’s pendant?” David asked surprised.

“Granddad Bill told me to give it to my true love,” Gabe smiled looking at his boyfriend.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2031

 

“So…”

“So…”

“So,” Jacob repeated with a smirk .

“It’s your birthday.”

“I know.”

“I haven’t even given you your gift yet,” Gabe remarked.

“I told you not to buy me anything.” Jacob reached up to stroke Gabe’s cheek. “You being here is enough.”

“I heard you on the phone to Sophia the other day,” Gabe remarked. “You told her if she didn’t send you a gift you were going to disown her. I didn’t want that to happen to me.”

“That was a joke,” Jacob laughed. “Well sort of.”

“I just didn’t want to risk it,” Gabe said as he reached under the bed.

“You hid my gift under my own bed?” Jacob laughed as he took the gift bag from Gabe’s hand.

“It’s not much,” Gabe said as he sat up. “You’re kind of hard to buy for.”

Jacob reached into the bag causing Gabe to leap forward and stop him. “What are you doing?” Jacob laughed nervously.

“It’s dumb,” Gabe sighed. “I should take it back.”

“Why?”

“I should have bought you something good,” Gabe explained. “I… well made this.”

“Let me see my gift,” Jacob said tugging the bag back.

“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “Just don’t judge me.”

“You made this?” Jacob asked holding up the necklace.

“Sort of,” Gabe mumbled. “One of the guys at the gyms sister is into making jewellery. You see the leather is from my very first pair of boxing gloves. And the pendant is sort of special to me.”

“You used to wear this around your neck years ago.”

“Yeah,” Gabe smiled. “It’s religious thing. Now I know you’re not that religious, but this little thing means a lot to me.”

“What is it?” Jacob asked running his fingertip over the pendant.

“It’s a medal of Saint Dwynwen,” Gabe explained.

“And that is?”

“She’s the saint of love,” Gabe explained gently. “You see that story goes that Dwynwen fell in love with a boy called Maelon she wasn’t supposed to. Her family didn’t approve. So she asked God to erase her memory so that she didn’t remember her love anymore. God did what she asked and froze her love in ice. In return for her sacrifice God allowed her three wishes. Her first wish was to unfreeze her love. You see even after getting her memory erased her heart still remembered him. Their love was too strong for even God to stop it.”

Jacob swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked down at the pendant. “So they stayed together?”

“Sadly no,” Gabe sighed. “Dwynwen spent the rest of her life alone, but she never stopped loving Maelon.”

“You said she had three wishes,” Jacob said quietly. “What were the other two?”

“Well after God thawed Maelon she asked him to always make it possible that true lovers would always be together. She didn’t want others to suffer what she had. And her last wish was to never marry. She knew she could be with Maelon, so she didn’t want anyone. She spent the rest of her life with the nuns.” Gabe reached forward to take the pendant from Jacob’s hand. “She gave up her true love so that God would allow all others to be together.”

“That’s beautiful,” Jacob whispered.

“The Bible isn’t all about hating queers, you know,” Gabe smiled. “There are some beautiful stories in it.”

“Too bad the crazies are ruining it for everyone,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to smile.

“Can I put it on you?”

“Yeah,” Jacob smiled.

Gabe opened the necklace before placing it around Jacob’s neck. “It suits you.”

“Who gave it to you?” Jacob asked looking down at the pendant.

“My Grandfather,” Gabe answered. “It was my Grandma’s. He gave it to me when I was nine, and told me to give it to my true love. I thought it was silly at the time, but… well then I met you and it’s been yours ever since. I’ve just been holding onto it for you.”

“And your Grandfather won’t mind?” Jacob asked carefully.

“He lives in Italy,” Gabe shrugged. “I haven’t heard from him since I moved here.”

“So he knows you’re…”

“Probably not,” Gabe sighed. “My Dad and him don’t really get along. My Grandfather wasn’t really a fan of my Dad’s.”

“Your Grandfather sounds like a smart man,” Jacob mumbled.

“Let’s not talk about them,” Gabe said tugging Jacob over to his side of the bed. “I want your birthday to be a happy day.”

“Jacob?”

Jacob groaned as Adam pushed open the bedroom door.

“There you are,” Adam smiled. “Come on, we’re playing hide and seek. I’m counting first. Everyone else is already hiding.”

“I think we’re going to…”

“Come on,” Adam sighed grabbing Jacob’s hand. “You have to hide.”

“Maybe you’re right about that acid thing,” Jacob sighed giving Gabe a look.

 

End of Flashback 2034


	120. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 120

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Well it’s the end of March now so I think we should start planning the summer tour,” Elle said as she walked into Adam and Kris’s bedroom.

“Tour?”

“Your tour,” Elle explained. “Summer tours are always the best.”

“Honey we haven’t even started the album yet,” Adam explained.

“Plus there isn’t going to be a tour,” Kris explained. “It’s an album.”

“We’ll see,” Elle smiled before climbing onto the bed beside Adam. “So what are we doing today?”

“You’re looking at it,” Adam answered.

“You’re going to lay in bed all day?” Elle complained. “It’s Saturday. Shouldn’t we be out doing something fun?”

“Sebastian and Megan are going to the funfair with Uncle Brad if you want to go,” Adam shrugged.

“I think we should go to Uncle Tommy’s house,” Elle smiled. “Talk to him about the tour.”

“There is no tour,” Kris sighed not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading.

“Okay, let’s pretend there isn’t going to be another tour,” Elle said rolling her eyes. “We could go and talk to Uncle Tommy about recording the album. You’re going to need musicians aren’t you?”

“I’ve got your Dad,” Adam shrugged. “He can play most instruments.”

“Uncle Tommy has to be on your album,” Elle frowned. “He’s recorded on every album you’ve put out.”

“I’m sure I’ll have him in the studio for something, but that’s a long way yet,” Adam explained. “We’re still on the planning stages.”

“You guys are taking far too long with this thing,” Elle sighed.

“It’s only been three days.”

“It took the Beatles twelve hours to record their first album,” Elle pointed out.

“That’s not true,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Actually it is,” Kris frowned looking at his daughter. “How would you know that?”

“Music is going to be my business,” Elle shrugged, “I have to learn everything about it.”

“Well my album is going to be a little better than the Beatles first album,” Adam remarked causing Kris and Elle to look at him. “What?”

“The album stayed at number one for thirty weeks,” Elle answered.

“And was only knocked off the top spot by their second album,” Kris added.

“I saw her standing there, Love me do, and Twist and Shout were all songs from that album,” Elle listed.

“It’s number thirty-nine on the top five hundred albums of all time,” Kris added.

“And they say its sold thirty-one million copies worldwide.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed holding up his hands. “Didn’t know you both ran their fan club.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“You can’t seriously be thinking about this?” Jacob asked as he followed Gabe around the hotel room.

“I don’t know what I’m thinking right now,” Gabe sighed. “I’ve got to be at this photo shoot in an hour. I should really be thinking about that.”

“I’m not letting you go to your family reunion,” Jacob said stopping in the middle of the hotel room to fold his arms across his chest. “I forbid you to go.”

Gabe stopped packing his bag to look at his boyfriend. “Did you just say that?”

“I mean it.”

“You’re forbidding me to see my own family?” Gabe asked with a slight smile on his face.

“They aren’t your family,” Jacob scoffed. “They’re mean and cruel and you’re too good for them.”

“You’re probably right,” Gabe smiled as he walked forward to leave a soft kiss on Jacob’s lips before passing him. “But they’re still my family.”

“You don’t need them,” Jacob sighed. “I’m your family now. Are you trying to tell me that I’m not enough for you or something?”

Gabe moved back around to face Jacob. “You know that’s not true. You are my family, and no matter what that’s how it’s going to stay, but… well there’s a part of me that would really like to see how this plays out.”

“Why?” Jacob asked annoyed. “Why do you feel you have to keep going back to them?”

“My Dad must be panicking if he had to call my Uncle to get David to talk to me,” Gabe explained. “My Granddad must be putting pressure on him.”

“Why would your Granddad do that?”

“Granddad Bill has always been about family,” Gabe explained as he went back to packing his bag. “When my Grandma was alive the whole family would spend every summer at my Grandparents farm. During those summers my Dad was different with us. He couldn’t do the things he did at home because if my Granddad found out he would have killed my Dad.”

“So what’s that got to do with now?”

“My Granddad must be asking for me,” Gabe smiled. “If he thinks my Dad did anything to me he’s going to freak.”

“So your Dad is just getting in contact with you because he doesn’t want to get into trouble with his father?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“Pretty much,” Gabe nodded. “You see, my Granddad made a lot of money during his life working on farms. He sold to big food companies, and all of his kids worked for him. My Dad has been working for him since he left school, and all of my brothers. If my Granddad falls out with my Dad that means no more big handouts. If he shows that his big happy family isn’t as happy as he’s been making out then Granddad is going to cut him off.”

“And what’s your Granddad going to say when he finds out your gay?” Jacob asked.

“I don’t know what his views are,” Gabe answered.

“He raised your father so I have a pretty good guess,” Jacob remarked.

“I don’t want you to worry,” Gabe said reaching out to rub Jacob’s arms. “I won’t make a decision without you.”

“I can’t help but worry,” Jacob sighed. “I don’t want you going back into that dangerous situation. I don’t want you… having to deny who you are.”

“Are you worried I’m going to pretend to be straight again?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to nod. “I will never do that again,” Gabe whispered as he took Jacob’s face in his hands. “I promise you.”

“I just want you happy,” Jacob sighed reaching up to cover Gabe’s hands with his.

“I am,” Gabe smiled before leaning in to kiss Jacob’s lips.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“He had the cutest little dimples on his backside,” Brad smiled.

“Uncle Brad, please,” Sebastian groaned rubbing his forehead. “Megan doesn’t want to hear any of this.”

“Oh please,” Brad scoffed. “You can stop pretending that Megan hasn’t seen the dimples on your butt. I bet they’re still there.”

“I’m going to go drown myself in that lake over there,” Sebastian groaned walking away from Brad.

“He gets his dramatic nature from his Dad,” Brad shrugged as he smiled at Megan.

“Kris seems pretty cool,” Megan shrugged.

“Sure if you’re into that sort of thing,” Brad shrugged.

“What sort of thing?”

“Tiny little thing wearing plaid,” Brad shrugged before looking over at Sebastian who was wearing a plaid shirt. “And I take it you are.”

“I’m not really into clothes,” Megan shrugged.

“Take that back,” Brad gasped. “No girl in my family has never been into fashion.”

“I’m not in your family,” Megan pointed out.

“You will be when you marry Sebastian,” Brad smiled.

“I’m sixteen.”

“You can’t say no to my Sebastian,” Brad shrugged. “He happens to be one of the most amazing men the world.”

“Your Sebastian?” Megan asked confused.

“I practically raised him,” Brad smiled. “And once he joins the air force and gets one of those cute uniforms you won’t be able to turn him down.”

“But he isn’t going in the air force anymore,” Megan pointed out causing Brad to frown.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s decided to become a missionary instead,” Megan answered.

“Oh honey I don’t think I need to know about your sex life,” Brad said.

“No, he’s joining the church to help them with charity work overseas,” Megan explained.

“He’s joining a church?” Brad gasped.

“He didn’t tell you?” Megan asked as Sebastian walked back towards them.

“He did not.”

“Can we go home now?” Sebastian asked.

“Tell me the truth, young man,” Brad said taking a step forward causing Sebastian to step back.

“What?”

“Are you in a cult?”

“You told him about the church thing, didn’t you?” Sebastian asked looking at his girlfriend.

“Sorry,” Megan mouthed.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“So you’re really a model now?” Sophia asked looking across the kitchen table at Gabe.

“Of course he is,” Jacob smiled answering for him. “You should see the photos they took.”

“Does that mean a lot more time in New York?” Sophia asked causing Gabe to frown.

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“You guys should move here,” Sophia said with excitement.

“No way,” Jacob scoffed. “I’m a Hollywood kid.”

“But New York is the best place ever,” Tristan frowned stuffing a fork full of food in his mouth.

“Do all New Yorkers eat like you?” Jacob asked pulling a face.

“Yep,” Tristan answered causing food to fall out of his mouth onto his plate.

“Sophia control your child,” Jacob gagged.

“Tye,” Sophia said looking at her husband.

“Don’t eat with your mouth full, Tristan,” Tye said not looking up from his plate.

“Whipped,” Gabe fake coughed.

“Don’t be so immature, Gabe,” Jacob sighed causing Tye to smirk.

“Face it, you’re both whipped,” Sophia smirked.

“I am my own man,” Gabe frowned.

“Are you wearing eyeliner?” Sophia asked causing Gabe to look down at his plate. “Thought so.”

“Leave my baby alone,” Jacob frowned rubbing Gabe’s arm. “He’s had a tough day.”

“All that posing in front of a camera hard to do?” Tye mocked.

“It’s a lot harder than it looks.”

“So are you going to move to New York or not?” Sophia asked.

“Why are you so interested in where we live?” Jacob asked.

“Because in a few months time I’m going to give birth to another one of Uncle Brad’s Grandkids and I need all the help I can get.”

“Why does my Dad get blamed for everything?”

“Yeah it wasn’t Uncle Brad that knocked you up,” Jacob remarked dryly.

“Your Dad is to blame for a lot of things in life,” Sophia said looking at her husband.

 

………………………………….

 

“This is so silly,” Adam sighed as he knocked on the door.

“You have to book him early,” Elle explained. “Who knows where he’s going to be by summer time.”

“The album isn’t even going to be ready by summer time,” Adam pointed out.

“Then maybe a few small gigs would work for the summer,” Elle shrugged as the front door opened. “Hey Uncle Tommy.”

“Hey,” Tommy frowned looking at Adam. “What are you doing here?”

“I really don’t know,” Adam sighed. “I should be spending a nice Saturday night at home in bed with my husband.”

“Can we come in?” Elle asked pushing past Tommy to get into the house.

“You okay?” Tommy asked as Adam walked past him.

“I just wanted a day in bed with Kris,” Adam sighed.

“So where can we have this meeting?” Elle asked looking around Tommy’s home.

“Meeting?” Tommy asked causing Adam to shrug.

“We have an important announcement to make,” Elle smiled walking into the living room.

“Okay,” Tommy frowned following.

“Sit, Papa,” Elle smiled patting the sofa beside her.

“It’s like a mini Kim,” Adam sighed sitting down next to Elle.

“What’s going on?” Tommy laughed nervously as he took a seat on the chair across from them.

“Papa’s making another album,” Elle blurted out. “Just don’t call it a comeback.”

“Because I’ve been here for years,” Adam joked causing Elle to frown. “Before your time.”

“So you’re making an album,” Tommy smiled. “What brought that on?”

“I feel I have more music in me,” Adam answered.

“Plus he’s really old,” Elle added. “If he doesn’t do it now he’ll never do it.”

“Thank you,” Adam said pulling a face.

“It’s true though,” Elle shrugged.

“So you’re making an album?” Tommy asked looking at Adam.

“You’re wondering why we’re here, aren’t you?” Adam asked.

“I’m sure your new manager will tell me,” Tommy joked.

“I will,” Elle nodded. “We’re planning a tour, and you know what every Adam Lambert tour needs?”

“Makeup?” Tommy asked.

“A guitarist,” Elle corrected. “Now you know why we’re here?”

“To ask if I know one,” Tommy shrugged.

“Uncle Tommy,” Elle whined.

“You’re really planning a tour?” Tommy asked looking at Adam.

“I haven’t even started planning an album yet,” Adam answered.

“We need you Uncle Tommy,” Elle smiled. “No Adam Lambert album has ever worked without you.”

“The first one did pretty well,” Adam frowned.

“So are you signing on?” Elle asked.

“I…” Tommy paused looking between Adam and Elle. “What exactly am I signing on for?”

“We’re making an album,” Elle answered.

“I love this we talk,” Adam remarked.

“What’s going on here?”

Adam looked over his shoulder to find Tommy’s wife Steph standing at the door. “Hey honey.”

“Adam’s making a comeback,” Tommy explained as Steph came to sit next to him.

“It’s not a comeback,” Elle sighed.

“Right,” Tommy nodded. “I mean he’s making an album.”

“And we want your husband,” Elle said before smiling at Steph.

“What?” Steph frowned.

“You know the tradition of Tommy playing on all of my albums,” Adam explained.

“So can we have him?” Elle asked.

“Tommy,” Steph is looking at her husband.

Tommy looked at Steph before nodding his head. “Yeah I can’t do your album.”

“What do you mean you can’t do it?” Elle snapped.

“Elle,” Adam warned.

“But…”

“Elle,” Adam repeated looking at his daughter.

“I’m not doing anything for the next couple of months,” Tommy explained.

“I’ve finally got my husband to myself,” Steph smiled as she reached over to take Tommy’s hand.

“You’re retiring?” Elle frowned.

“Elle.”

“I’ll shut up,” Elle sighed.

“I’ve been on tour for three months,” Tommy explained. “I think it’s time I take a break.”

“You’ll do a few studio sessions though, won’t you?” Adam asked.

“No offense Adam, but I think he said no,” Steph said.

“But…”

“Can’t the superstar just take no for an answer?” Steph snapped standing up. “Tommy isn’t going to be playing on your little comeback album.”

“Steph…”

“Don’t Tommy,” Steph snapped pointing at her husband. “I’m fed up with him thinking of you like his little lap dog.”

“Steph I didn’t…”

“Look could you please leave?” Steph asked walking towards the living room door.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said looking at Tommy.

“I can’t do your album,” Tommy said quietly avoiding Elle eyes.

“Come on Elle,” Adam said taking Elle by the hand. “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you, Steph.”

“Don’t ask him again,” Steph said holding open the front door for Adam and Elle.

“We’ll see you,” Adam nodded as he ushered Elle out of the door before Steph closed it behind him.

“What the hell was that?” Elle snapped.

“Come on,” Adam sighed pushing Elle towards the car.

“Why was she rude to us?” Elle asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

“I don’t know,” Adam sighed looking back at Tommy’s house before climbing into the car.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“What, she just yelled at you?” Kris asked as Adam climbed into bed beside him.

“It was like a switch turned on and she flipped,” Adam sighed.

“It doesn’t sound like her,” Kris frowned.

“How would we know?” Adam asked. “When was the last time we actually spent any time with her and Tommy?”

“I…,” Kris frowned trying to remember. “I guess it’s been a while.”

“And remember that fight they had at Monte’s birthday party?” Adam asked.

“She was drunk,” Kris shrugged.

“She embarrassed him in front of everyone,” Adam remarked.

“Maybe they’re having problems,” Kris sighed. “Just stay out of it.”

“He’s one of my closest friends.”

“If he needs your help he’ll come to you,” Kris pointed out.

“Maybe.”

“Don’t push it,” Kris warned rolling over to rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. “Now give me a kiss.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Adam said sticking out his bottom lip.

“I think I am,” Kris smirked before capturing Adam’s lips with his own.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	121. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 121

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Who was that?” Jacob asked as he watched Gabe hang up his cell phone.

“David.”

“David,” Jacob sighed. “Why is it always David these days?”

“Something wrong?” Gabe asked moving to sit next to Jacob on the bed.

“I still don’t trust him,” Jacob answered. “For all we know, your Dad could have set it all up. Your Granddad could still be in Italy.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Gabe smiled as he stroked Jacob’s cheek.

“Is it?” Jacob asked weakly as he covered Gabe’s hand with his own. “You’re not even a year sober yet. You can’t afford to have this sort of stress in your life right now.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Gabe asked quietly.

“Of course I don’t,” Jacob whispered. “I get it. They’re still your family. I just don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“I know there’ll never be anything between me and my Dad, but…”

“There’s still the rest of your family?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to nod his head. “Do you miss them?”

“It wasn’t all bad,” Gabe admitted. “When my Grandma was alive we used to have so much fun on their farm. When she died things changed. Dad got angrier, and that meant the rest of us suffered. My Granddad couldn’t cope living on his own so when he decided to move to Italy. Dad was unbearable after that. My Granddad controlled all of his kids, so when he wasn’t around they could do what they wanted.”

“So your Granddad is just like your Dad?” Jacob asked.

“He’s not violent,” Gabe answered. “He’s just old fashioned.”

“He probably won’t be meeting me then,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“If he’s ever going to see me again, then he’s going to meet you,” Gabe insisted. “I told you I wasn’t going to go back in the closet. I’m not hiding from anyone anymore.”

“You know I’m going to support you no matter what,” Jacob said causing Gabe to smile. “I mean it.”

“I know you do, baby.”

“But I just want you to think about it,” Jacob added. “If you really want to see your Granddad there are other ways to do it. You don’t have to go to a family reunion. Get David to give you his number.”

“It’s possible,” Gabe agreed. “Anyway, let’s stop talking about this now. We’ve got more important things to deal with.”

“Like?”

“Like my brand new career,” Gabe smiled.

“I told you they would love you,” Jacob smiled leaning in to kiss Gabe’s cheek.

“Can you believe I’m actually going to be a model?” Gabe laughed.

“Of course,” Jacob shrugged. “I happen to have taste.”

“All those years of boxing hasn’t ruined my looks.”

“Thank god,” Jacob muttered causing Gabe to look at him.

 

………………………………………..

 

“No way, that is a horrible song,” Elle said shaking her head.

“I’m about to kick her ass,” Kris mumbled from the other end of the studio.

“Easy,” Adam laughed rubbing his husband’s knee.

“She’s insulting my song writing,” Kris hissed in a whisper.

“She’s just excited about helping us,” Adam whispered.

“Papa you ever thought of involving more song writers?” Elle yelled over the soundboard.

“That’s it,” Kris snapped standing up causing Adam to grab him. “I swear Adam, I could take her.”

“I’m sure you could, baby,” Adam laughed wrapping his arm around Kris’s waist. “But just remember she’s our little girl. We love her.”

“She makes it really hard,” Kris whispered into Adam’s shoulder.

“Papa?” Sebastian yelled pulling open the studio door. “Uncle Tommy’s here to see you.”

“Uncle Tommy?” Elle smiled. “I bet it’s about the album. I bet he’s on board.”

“Stop betting,” Adam said as he passed Elle. “And I don’t need another song writer. I’ve got the best in America.”

“Well thanks for the vote of confidence,” Elle smiled. “But we can’t prove I’m the best.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed before turning to Kris. “Try not killing her while I’m away.”

“I’m not promising.”

“Good enough,” Adam nodded. “Good luck, Elle,” he added as he followed Sebastian out of the studio. “You not out with Megan today?”

“I’m heading down to the church later.”

“On a Saturday?”

“The preacher is holding a talk about missionary work,” Sebastian answered. “He told me to come along and learn about it.”

“You’re not going to make any decisions are you?” Adam asked stopping at the kitchen door to look at Sebastian.

“I’m just going to learn, Papa,” Sebastian answered. “I’m not doing anything until I go to Conway for spring break.”

“You know most teenagers want to go to some beach place and have naked fun with their friends,” Adam remarked. “Mine wants to go stay with his Mama.”

“I’m weird,” Sebastian shrugged before climbing the stairs.

“Completely agree,” Adam nodded before walking into the kitchen. “Hey man.”

“Hey,” Tommy said standing up to turn and look at Adam.

“What happened to your face?”

“This?” Tommy asked pointing to his black eye. “Crazy girl in front of me at a concert the other night, he shrugged. “Got a little excited and smacked me in the eye with her big chunky watch.”

“Hope Steph sorted her out for you,” Adam remarked.

“Yeah,” Tommy laughed nervously. “Actually I wanted to come and talk about Steph to you, about... well about last week.”

“Don’t worry about,” Adam said waving his hand. “We shouldn’t have come over expecting you to just jump.”

“Steph’s just really stressed lately,” Tommy explained. “She keeps telling me to settle down a bit. I should never have accepted that world tour last year.”

“Look, you don’t have to explain anything to me,” Adam said. “I get it. Kris was always the same when I was away on tour.”

“I just don’t want you to think Steph is crazy or something,” Tommy explained.

“Oh I know she’s crazy,” Adam shrugged. “She’d have to be to be married to you for so long.”

“Funny,” Tommy scoffed.

“So we’re in the studio right now,” Adam said nodding his head towards the kitchen door. “Want to see what we’re doing?”

Tommy glanced at the clock on the wall before nodding his head. “I could check out a song or two.”

“Maybe shield Elle when Kris finally snaps,” Adam suggested as he walked out of the kitchen.

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“You eat like a pig,” Jacob frowned as he watched Gabe crunch on an apple.

“I’m a growing boy,” Gabe shrugged.

“You’re twenty in June,” Jacob pointed out. “I think your growing days are over. Which is sort of tragic.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well you’re sort of short,” Jacob explained.

“I’m six foot,” Gabe pointed out.

“I know,” Jacob sighed. “Tragic, isn’t it?”

“I’m the same height as you,” Gabe frowned.

“And it’s tragic.”

“Why?” Gabe asked confused.

“I always wanted you to be taller than me,” Jacob explained. “It’s kind of sexy when one is taller than the other.”

“We’re giants already,” Gabe said as he took another bite out of his apple. “How tall do you want me to be?”

“Did you just call me fat?” Jacob frowned.

“What?”

“You said I was giant,” Jacob answered. “Is that another way of saying fat?”

“You’re crazy,” Gabe remarked before taking another bite of his apple.

“And you’re…”

“Oh god,” Gabe groaned as his hand clamped onto his jaw. “Oh god.”

“What is it?” Jacob asked in a panic.

“My tooth,” Gabe groaned.

“Oh please don’t let it fall out,” Jacob groaned. “A toothless model is never pretty.”

“I’m in pain here,” Gabe complained.

“Let me see,” Jacob said taking Gabe’s face in his hand.

“I can taste blood,” Gabe complained as he opened his mouth.

“Don’t be so… oh my god there’s blood,” Jacob screamed leaping back.

“Jacob…”

“Stay away from me,” Jacob screeched. “This outfit cost me thousands.”

“I’m in pain here,” Gabe yelled holding onto his mouth.

“Stay,” Jacob yelled as he grabbed his cell. “Just stay there and I’ll call Papa. He’ll know what to do.”

“When the hell did he become a dentist?” Gabe snapped.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“When the hell did I become a dentist?” Adam complained as he walked back into the studio.

“What are you talking about?” Kris asked not looking up from his guitar.

“That was Jacob,” Adam answered sitting the phone back down. “Apparently Gabe’s chipped a tooth or something and Jacob wanted to know what to do. He was in a sort of a panic.”

“That kid is so dramatic,” Kris sighed. “A little chipped tooth and he’s freaking out. God help him when something really important comes up.”

“Really?” Adam asked crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re really saying that to me right now?”

“What?”

“The dentist trip of two thousand and eleven,” Adam smirked. “Do I have to remind you?”

“That was serious,” Kris frowned. “That was major surgery.”

“That was your wisdom teeth getting pulled,” Adam remarked dryly.

“I was in pain.”

“You were a pain,” Adam remarked dryly. “A pain in my ass.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2011

 

“So you’re actually going to be a father?” Tommy asked looking over his guitar at Adam.

“Five more months,” Adam nodded.

“I can’t imagine you as a Dad,” Tommy laughed.

“You’re not the only one,” Adam sighed.

“Not that I think you’re going to suck at it,” Tommy stuttered as he looked at Adam. “I mean anything you do you’re good at.”

“This isn’t singing a difficult song,” Adam explained. “This is me actually raising a kid. What if I fuck it up?”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Tommy answered. “Plus you’ve got Kris,” he added. “He must know what he’s doing.”

“He’s so fucking excited,” Adam smiled. “He’s been talking about having kids long before we got together.”

“So it’s a good time,” Tommy shrugged. “You’re about to start a family and I’ve had enough time in the one city to actually meet someone.”

“Ah,” Adam smiled. “The mysterious Steph. When are we actually going to meet her?”

“it’s too soon,” Tommy smiled. “We’ve only been seeing each other for a few months.”

“Well I’m happy for you,” Adam said smiling over at his friend. Looks like we’re both about to start new exciting adventures.” Adam’s cell began to ring causing him to roll his eyes. “Kris again.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s been calling me all morning,” Adam answered pulling his cell out of his pocket. “He’s been reading a baby book. Hello?”

“Don’t panic,” Kris said into the phone.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t panic,” Kris repeated.

“I’m not,” Adam frowned. “Where are you?”

“I had to go to the dentist.”

“Okay,” Adam frowned confused. “Are you okay?”

“I told you not to panic,” Kris snapped.

“I’m not,” Adam remarked dryly.

“The dentist said I have to get my wisdom teeth out,” Kris said. “But please don’t panic.”

“Okay,” Adam shrugged. “You need me to come pick you up or anything?”

“You’re a heartless bastard,” Kris snapped before slamming his phone shut.

“Everything okay?” Tommy asked as he watched Adam looked confusingly at his cell.

“I have to go to Kris’s dentist,” Adam said standing up.

“He okay?”

“No idea,” Adam sighed. “I’ll catch you later?”

“Good luck,” Tommy laughed.

 

………………………………………………

 

“You’re a bastard,” Kris pouted as Adam poked his head around the dentist door.

“What happened to you?” Adam frowned looking at Kris’s swallow lip.

“You don’t care about me,” Kris mumbled.

“Kris?”

“You’ll have to excuse your husband for a few hours, Mr. Lambert,” The dentist said as he walked into the room. “He’s been given something for the pain.”

“You’re telling me he’s high?” Adam asked causing the dentist to nod. “Wonderful.”

“I’ll just go get the paperwork for you to sign before you can take him home,” the dentist said before walking back out of the room.

“You okay, honey?” Adam asked as he walked towards Kris.

“I can see my bottom lip,” Adam answered seriously.

“Why didn’t you tell me you needed your wisdom teeth out?” Adam asked. “You only said you were coming for a checkup.”

“That was the plan until the dentist told me I had to have my teeth out,” Kris frowned. “Now I’m going to be a man with no teeth.”

“I think there’s still some more teeth in there,” Adam said trying to look into Kris’s mouth. “I can’t tell. You’re bottom lips in the way.”

“You’re a bastard,” Kris pouted causing Adam to choke back a laugh. “Get out.”

“Baby I’m sorry,” Adam said chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s just you’re hard to understand with your lip being so swollen. Are you in pain?”

“Not anymore,” Kris shrugged. “Feel kind of warm though.”

“Well that’s good,” Adam smiled. “We’ll get you home soon. Get you into bed.”

“You really are a bastard,” Kris frowned.

“What did I do now?”

“Trying to have sex with me while I’m like this,” Kris said. “That’s just sick.”

“I didn’t… but… sorry,” Adam mumbled.

“I can see my bottom lip,” Kris remarked.

“Uh huh,” Adam sighed.

 

……………………………………..

 

“Just put the pillow over my head and end it,” Kris groaned as he rolled over on the bed.

“Honey, just let the pain meds kick in,” Adam sighed as he leaned over Kris.

“My whole head is throbbing. I’ve ever felt pain like it,” Kris groaned. “And you’re a bastard.”

“I’m agreeing with you,” Adam sighed. “Would you like another pillow? Maybe a head massage?”

“I don’t want you to touch me again,” Kris groaned rolling onto his back. “You’re a bastard.”

“When did the dentist say these meds would start working?” Adam sighed looking down at the box of medication in his hand.

“I’m in so much pain and you don’t care about me,” Kris frowned. “You’re just worried about your stupid new album.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to argue with you anymore,” Adam sighed standing up from the bed.

“I knew you didn’t care about me.”

“I’m going to go call the dentist.”

“I bet you fancy him,” Kris accused as Adam walked out of the bedroom door.

“Oh my god,” Adam mouthed to himself as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

 

…………………………….

 

Adam let out a deep breath before pushing open the bedroom door and stepping inside. “Kris?”

“You came back,” Kris smiled as he looked over at the bedroom door.

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked cautiously as he walked into the bedroom fully.

“I think the pain meds are kicking in,” Kris answered. “Come sit,” he said patting the bed beside him.

“You sure?” Adam asked taking a step forward.

“I need a cuddle,” Kris pouted.

“I take it whatever the dentist injected into your mouth has worn off?” Adam asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you so much,” Kris smiled as he reached out to pull Adam closer to him.

“For what?” Adam frowned.

“Coming home early to take care of me,” Kris answered. “You’re so sweet.”

“Uh huh,” Adam nodded.

“You’re such a sweet husband,” Kris smiled snuggling into Adam’s side.

“And you’re…” Adam paused looking down at Kris’s face. “You are too, honey,” he added before kissing the top of Kris’s head.

 

End of Flashback 2011

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Jacob asked as he held open the car door for Gabe to climb out.

“I got my wisdom tooth out not my leg cut off,” Gabe answered. “I’m fine.”

“Oh no you’re not,” Jacob said wrapping his arm around Gabe’s waist to help him into the house. “You had major surgery. I can’t believe they let you out so quickly.”

“Baby, I’m fine,” Gabe smiled. “I feel great.”

“You’re going to bed.”

“Actually I was going to watch a game.”

“Bed,” Jacob ordered pointing towards the stairs.

“But…”

“Right now,” Jacob barked out.

Gabe looked towards the stairs before looking back at Jacob. “Can I watch TV up there?”

“One hour,” Jacob said. “You go. I’m going to go get you some ice for your mouth.”

“Can you make it ice cream?”

“Go,” Jacob ordered pointing towards the stairs.

“I’m not doing it because you’re telling me to,” Gabe said as he stepped up on the first stair. “I’m doing it because I want to.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“I got ice and I got a really nice pillow that doesn’t belong to us that you can sleep on tonight,” Jacob said walking into the bedroom. “I don’t your blood on my sheets. No offense.”

“None taken,” Gabe said not taking his eyes off of his cell in his hand.

“What are you looking at?” Jacob asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I just got a text,” Gabe answered finally looking up at Jacob.

“Who from?”

“My Dad.”

“You’re… what?”

“I guess David gave him my cell number,” Gabe answered.

“I knew it,” Jacob snapped. “I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him.”

“Calm down,” Gabe said reaching over to take Jacob’s hand in his.

“What does it say,” Jacob breathed out as he settled back against the headboard next to Gabe.

“Looking forward to seeing you at Granddad’s party,” Gabe read looking down at the cell. “Love Dad.”

“Is he fucking serious?” Jacob snapped.

“He’s trying smooth things over,” Jacob shrugged. “This is what he does. Acts all nice when he has to put on a show.”

“Please tell me you aren’t going,” Jacob pleaded.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Gabe admitted. “I don’t have to decide right away. It’s not for another month.”

“If you decide you do want to go I’m coming with you,” Jacob said.

“Jacob…”

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” Jacob interrupted. “You’re not going there alone.”

“I don’t have the energy to argue with you,” Gabe admitted resting his head on Jacob’s shoulder.

“You wouldn’t win anyway,” Jacob smiled kissing the top of Gabe’s head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	122. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 122

 

Flash Forward 2034 

 

“He’s doing it again,” Adam grumbled walking into the kitchen.

“Doing what?” Kris asked running a cloth of the kitchen counter.

“Reading the bible,” Adam whispered.

“He has to learn something about the bible,” Kris shrugged. “He’s going to be around people who know so much about religion. He’s got to know something.”

“The whole thing just stresses me out,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

“Are you worried that he’s going to read something that’s going to make him think less of you?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Of course I…”

“Adam.”

“Well it’s possibly,” Adam complained. “What if he starts believing it all?”

“He’s not going to believe it,” Kris answered.

“The whole thing just stresses me out,” Adam repeated.

“I thought you and Elle were going shopping,” Kris asked changing the subject.

“Apparently I was dressed before her,” Adam sighed.

“Shut up,” Kris laughed throwing the cloth into the sink.

“Seriously, she’s still getting dressed.”

“Someone who actually spends more time in the bathroom than you?” Kris mused. “I didn’t think they made those sorts of people.”

“She’s been in there for over an hour,” Adam sighed. “We’re only going for shoes.”

“Only shoes?” Elle asked walking into the kitchen. “Did you really just say that?”

“Finally,” Adam sighed throwing his hands in the air. “I thought you were never going to be ready.”

“You guys going now?” Kris asked coming around the counter to stand next to Adam.

“Papa’s buying me something new,” Elle smiled.

“I bet he is,” Kris remarked. “Just make sure you’re home before dinner,” he added reaching up to give Adam a kiss.

“Try and find out what Sebastian’s reading about,” Adam whispered.

“Try to have fun,” Kris whispered back before reaching up for another kiss.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Damn,” Jacob groaned as he looked down at the magazine. “That is hot.”

“You think?” Gabe frowned looking down at the pictures. “I think my nose is too big.”

“It is not,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “Look at this one,” he added holding up a picture of Gabe lying on a mattress. “You know, if I had this magazine when I was fourteen, I won’t have been a very happy teenager.”

“Really?” Gabe smirked raising an eyebrow. “And what would you have done with the magazine?”

“Get that look off your face,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Are you trying to tell me that you would have used my pictures for some sort of… pleasure?”

I’m not even going to answer your rude question with an answer,” Jacob said flipping his hair. “I’m above all that.”

“You’re blushing,” Gabe pointed out with a giggle. “You’re actually blushing.”

“I’m not talking about this,” Jacob frowned. “It’s disgusting.”

“It’s masturbation,” Gabe pointed out. “We all do it.”

“I don’t,” Jacob answered.

“Of course you do,” Gabe remarked.

“I really don’t.”

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t masturbate?” Gabe asked confused.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Jacob answered.

“How do you get through the day?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to look at him.

“Are you telling me you do?”

“When I need to.”

“Please don’t tell me you do it in our bed?” Jacob asked jumping up from the bed.

“Okay, I can see this is making you uncomfortable,” Gabe said standing up from the bed.

“Answer the question.”

“I haven’t done it in the bed,” Gabe answered.

“But you have done it,” Jacob frowned. “When was the last time you did it?”

“I don’t know,” Gabe groaned. “I’m wishing I didn’t bring it up now.”

“Me too,” Jacob agreed looking back down at the magazine.

“We’re still learning, aren’t we?” Gabe asked sitting back down on the bed.

“I didn’t really want to learn my boyfriend masturbates,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to choke back a laugh.

“So when did you stop?”

“Stop what?”

“Stop… well stop masturbating,” Gabe answered.

“I’ve never… done that.”

“You’ve never…” Gabe paused to look at his boyfriend. “I see.”

“Don’t look at me like I’m a freak,” Jacob snapped.

“I’m not,” Gabe sighed grabbing onto Jacob’s hand before he could walk away. “Come sit down.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Please,” Gabe pleaded causing Jacob to sigh.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Jacob said sitting down next to Gabe.

“You know I think that might be one of our problems.”

“We don’t have any problems,” Jacob said flipping his hair.

“We don’t talk about certain things,” Gabe pointed out.

“We talk about everything.”

“Then why after being together for four years am I just learning that you’ve never masturbated?” Gabe asked.

“I said I didn’t want to talk about that with you,” Jacob snapped.

“And who are you going to talk about these things with?” Gabe asked.

“No one,” Jacob answered. “You know it wasn’t long ago that you were quite the prude yourself.”

“What can I say,” Gabe shrugged, “I’m better now. Being with you made me open up.”

“I’m open,” Jacob frowned.

“I masturbated in the shower yesterday…”

“Okay stop,” Jacob groaned holding up his hands. “I don’t need to know that.”

“It’s a natural part of life,” Gabe shrugged.

“Not my life,” Jacob remarked. “If I want to have sex then I come to you.”

“You’re quite romantic, aren’t you?” Gabe smiled running a hand over Jacob’s arm.

“And you touch yourself in the shower,” Jacob remarked dryly. “We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?”

“I’d say so,” Gabe smiled nodding in agreement.

 

…………………………….

 

“Maybe we should buy something for the baby,” Adam suggested as he walked through the store with Elle by his side.

“Have you asked Uncle Brad’s permission?” Elle asked picking up a pair of shoes.

“What do I need his permission for?” Adam asked confused.

“To buy baby clothes,” Elle explained.

“Why would I need his permission for that?”

“Because he told Sophia he’s in charge of this baby’s clothes,” Elle explained. “Apparently you took over when Tristan was born.”

“I did not.”

“I didn’t say it,” Elle said holding her hands in the air.

“I’m buying baby clothes,” Adam frowned. “Cute little pink dresses.”

“But do we know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Elle asked.

“Either way I’m buying the dresses,” Adam shrugged. “Want to help me pick?”

“I’d rather buy something cute and pink for myself,” Elle shrugged.

“Of course you would,” Adam remarked dryly.

“Look, it’s Aunt Steph,” Elle called out pointing over Adam’s shoulder.

“What… Elle don’t,” Adam paused as Elle walked past him to go to where Steph was standing.

“Hi Aunt Steph.”

“Crap,” Adam mumbled to himself as he followed her.

“Hey,” Steph smiled before sending a cautious look at Adam.

“We’re just picking out a few things for the new baby,” Adam explained.

“I told him Uncle Brad wouldn’t like it,” Elle explained.

“You doing some shopping?” Adam asked before Elle could say anything more.

“Just a little,” Steph answered. “Tommy and I are going away for the weekend.”

“He told us,” Elle smiled. “He said you’re going to New York. Are you going to see Uncle Neil while you’re there?”

“Tommy told you we were going away?” Steph asked looking at Adam. “When did you see Tommy?”

“He…”

“He came by this week,” Elle interrupted. “He helped Papa and Dad write a song.”

“Tommy was at your house?” Steph asked.

“He just popped in while he was passing,” Adam explained. “He was telling us you guys are getting away for a bit. That should be good for you both.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, Adam,” Steph sighed. “You think if you pull him back in with another album then he will be willing to go on another tour, but it’s not happening this time. I’ve waited twenty years to have my husband to myself, and you’re not going to come along and ruin it. You got that?”

“Steph I don’t know…”

“Adam just leave my husband alone,” Steph said. “You’ve got your own, you don’t need mine.” Adam watched in shock as Steph turned and walked away from him.

“Did I say something wrong, Papa?” Elle asked looking up at Adam.

“Of course not, honey,” Adam answered smiling weakly at his daughter. “I just think Aunt Steph has a lot on her mind right now.”

“She was really rude to you,” Elle remarked.

“Come on,” Adam smiled looking down at his daughter. “Let’s go buy you something pretty.”

 

…………………………………..

 

“Is that Jacob Allen I see standing in my kitchen?” Niles gasped.

“What are you talking about?”

“That fact that you practically live in your bedroom with your man,” Niles explained. “We rarely see you these days.”

“We’ve been a little busy with Gabe’s new career.”

“I’ve already seen the magazine,” Niles smiled. “Very nice. I might have to put some of my designs on him at some point.”

“I’m sure he’ll enjoy that,” Jacob smirked. “So what are you up to today?”

“I’m ignoring my boyfriend’s calls,” Niles answered.

“What’s Phillip done now?”

“What’s he not done is the real question?” Niles asked. “And where’s your boy this afternoon?”

“I’m sort of avoiding him too,” Jacob shrugged.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Can I talk to you about something and not have you freak out or anything?” Jacob asked walking around the table to sit down next to Niles.

“You’re talking to me now, not Phillip,” Niles remarked dryly. “What’s on your mind?”

“Gabe and I just had a conversation a little while ago about… about…”

“Sex?” Niles asked.

“How did you know?”

“It’s always about sex,” Niles shrugged. “What’s your problem?”

“It’s not exactly a problem,” Jacob sighed. “It’s just… I think Gabe and I are sexually… different.”

“Are you trying to tell me he’s turning to girls?” Nile smirked.

“Of course not,” Jacob sighed. “I can happily say my man is still a hundred percent gay.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Well when we first started getting close we were…”

“You were?”

“Virgins,” Jacob mumbled. “And he was pretty closed off. I mean it took a long time for us to get it on, and when we did Gabe really threw himself into it.”

“And now he’s really into it?” Niles asked.

“Something like that,” Jacob sighed. “I feel we’re both not on the same page when it comes to our sex life. He’s so into… anything and I still think its proper to do it without the lights on.”

“So you want him to be a little more of a… prude?”

“I am not a prude,” Jacob snapped. “I just don’t think its right for me to know everything he does when he’s alone. I mean do you tell Phillip about what you do when he’s not around?”

“Are you saying that Gabe’s been sleeping around?”

“What… no. God no,” Jacob frowned. “I’m talking about him… masturbating.”

“He’s what?” Niles asked sitting forward.

“He’s masturbating,” Jacob answered through gritted teeth.

“What right now?”

“No,” Jacob sighed. “I mean when he’s alone.”

“When do you want him to do it?” Niles asked confused. “You want him to do it next to Jack while they’re watching a game? Maybe at the dinner table when one of our parents are visiting?”

“So this whole touching yourself thing is normal I take it?” Jacob asked annoyed. “You do it too?”

“Of course,” Niles shrugged. “I’d go crazy if I didn’t. Are you saying you don’t?”

“I’ve never needed to,” Jacob shrugged. “I have Gabe.”

“And he does it for you?”

“I mean we have sex,” Jacob whispered. “You know what, forget I said anything.”

“Don’t run away,” Niles sighed grabbing hold of Jacob’s arm before he could stand up from the table. “I think I know what your problem is.”

“You do?” Jacob asked sitting back down.

“One of you has to come to the other ones level,” Niles answered. “It’s that simple.”

“What does that mean?” Jacob asked confused.

“He’s either going to have to calm down a little, or you’re going to have to get a little freaky,” Niles shrugged. “It’s that simple.”

“And how does someone… get freaky?” Jacob mumbled.

“I don’t know,” Niles shrugged. “Get something pierced. Buy some sex toys…”

“Never going to happen,” Jacob said shaking his head.

“Okay, how about coming with me and Phillip to our club on Monday,” Niles suggested.

“Your club?” Jacob asked cautiously. “What sort of club do you guys go to?”

“It’s a really fun club,” Niles smirked. “It’s gay of course. Look, why don’t you two just come and see if you like it. You never know, you might learn something.”

“Maybe,” Jacob frowned. “Anyway I better go get ready. Gabe and I are going to my parent’s house for dinner, but I’ve got to stop by the store first to pick up some face cream.”

“I’ll let Phillip know you’re coming on Monday,” Niles smiled pulling out his cell phone.

“I thought you weren’t talking to him.”

“This is worth talking about,” Niles smirked before walking out of the kitchen with his cell at his ear.

 

………………………………………..

 

“How do you go through so much face cream?” Gabe asked as he followed Jacob through the beauty aisle. 

“Does my face have a wrinkle?” Jacob asked turning around to look at his boyfriend.

“You’re nineteen,” Gabe answered. “I don’t think you’re supposed to have wrinkles.”

“And when I’m forty I won’t have any either,” Jacob smiled before turning back to the face creams.

“So this is like an investment into your future?” Gabe asked.

“Yours too,” Jacob answered. “You’ll be happy when we’re both forty and I still look nineteen.”

“I don’t know,” Gabe mused. “I think you would be cute with a few wrinkles around your eyes.”

“I’m not even going to entertain that with an answer,” Jacob sighed. “Now do you need anything while we’re here?”

“Maybe I should pick up a few face creams for myself while we’re here,” Gabe answered. “You know, I don’t want to be forty and looking like I’m robbing the cradle with you.”

“You would seriously wear face cream?” Jacob asked with a wide smile.

“Maybe just a little,” Gabe shrugged. “You know at night, like you do.”

“We’re going to need another basket,” Jacob gushed. “There are so many thing we need to buy for you.”

“Take it easy,” Gabe laughed grabbing onto Jacob’s arm. “Let’s not go overboard.”

“How do you feel about eyeliner?”

“It looks cute on you,” Gabe answered. “But…” Gabe paused looking over Jacob’s shoulder. “Isn’t that your Uncle Tommy?”

Jacob turned to find Tommy standing a few feet away looking at the shelves. “Uncle Tommy?”

Tommy’s head shot up at the sound of his name. “Jacob.”

“What are you doing here?” Jacob smiled walking towards Tommy.

“Just you know… shopping,” Tommy answered laughing nervously. “What are you up to?”

“Oh my god, what happened to your lip?”

“Trying to drink coffee and drive at the same time,” Tommy said rolling his eyes.

“It’s bleeding.”

“Yeah, it just happened,” Tommy explained. “Went over a bump and my coffee cup smacked my lip.”

“Damn,” Jacob whispered. “I hope there’s no scaring.”

“Anyway what are you two up to tonight?”

“Dad’s making his famous chili,” Jacob answered.

“You should come,” Gabe added. “You know he always makes too much.”

“I should get home,” Tommy said looking around the store.

“Come on,” Jacob said. “Come for an hour. You can stop Papa from asking us the same old questions.”

“Yeah like, are you two getting enough sleep?” Gabe smirked.

“You better not be drinking,” Jacob added.

“Maybe I could come for an hour,” Tommy smiled. “Just to save you two.”

“Cool,” Jacob smiled. “You want to meet us over there?”

“I’ll grab a bottle of wine,” Tommy answered. “I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”

Gabe waited until Tommy disappeared around the corner before looking at Jacob. “You think he’s okay?”

“Sure, why?”

“He seems very nervous,” Gabe answered. “And do you really believe the hitting his lip on a coffee mug?”

“What are you getting at?”

“I got my lip smacked every day for years,” Gabe answered. “That is not a cut from a coffee mug. And did you see the bruise on his cheek.”

“Yeah.”

“Someone hit him,” Gabe whispered. “You can see the ring mark.”

“Do you think he was mugged or something?” Jacob asked.

“I don’t know,” Gabe sighed. “But that’s why I invited him to your parent’s house. Maybe they can talk to him or something.”

“Maybe,” Jacob frowned as he looked towards the end of the aisle where Tommy had walked down.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“You’re going to ruin that pretty face,” Adam remarked as he dabbed a wet cloth on Tommy’s bottom lip.

“It was my own stupid fault,” Tommy sighed.

“First the crazy concert goer and now the coffee mug,” Adam mused. “You sure are making a lot of enemies.”

“So Kris is making his famous chili?” Tommy asked changing the subject.

“We’ll get you a straw to eat it,” Adam joked. “You want to call Steph and let her know you’re here?”

“What… I… no, no, it’s okay,” Tommy stuttered.

“You want me to make up Sophia’s old room for you to sleep in tonight?” Adam asked.

“What?”

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Adam said quietly. “I sort of figured it out a few days ago. Elle and I saw Steph at the mall. I think I gets what’s going on.”

“I don’t even know what the hell is going on, Adam,” Tommy sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Is this the first time she’s hit you?” Adam asked.

“I can’t even remember the first time anymore,” Tommy admitted. “It’s been going on for so long.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

“It’s not really something you want to admit to is it?” Tommy sighed. “I mean what kind of man am I?”

“This is nothing to do with being a man or not,” Adam answered reaching out to hold Tommy’s hand. “You should have come to me. You know me and Kris would have helped you.”

“This isn’t normal,” Tommy admitted.

“Nothing you’ve ever done has been normal,” Adam shrugged causing Tommy to let out a choked laugh.

“That’s true.”

“I’m going make up Sophia’s room for you,” Adam said dabbing Tommy’s lip again.

“Don’t tell the kids though,” Tommy sighed. “I really don’t want anyone to know.”

“Anything for you, glitterbaby,” Adam smiled before standing up. “I’ll tell Kris to set up another place at the table.”

“Thanks, Adam,” Tommy said causing Adam to smile sadly at him before turning to walk out of the living room.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	123. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 123

 

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“What’s this club called again?” Gabe asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

“No idea,” Jacob answered standing behind Gabe to fix his own hair. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I mean we can stay at home.”

“Like every other night?” Gabe asked looking at Jacob through the mirror.

“Don’t make out we’re a boring married couple,” Jacob warned.

“I like that we’re a boring married couple,” Gabe answered reaching over his shoulder to kiss Jacob’s cheek. “How’s my hair?”

“Getting there.”

“So you really don’t know where we’re going?” Gabe asked turning back towards the mirror.

“It’s probably some gay club,” Jacob shrugged. “Probably somewhere boring. We really can stay home if you want.”

“I think you want,” Gabe remarked looking at his boyfriend through the mirror. “What’s going on?”

“It’s just… well this is the first time we’re really going out.”

“I was out this morning getting coffee,” Gabe pointed out.

“I mean out as in to a club,” Jacob explained. “The first since your…”

“The first since rehab?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to sign. “I know it is,” he added turning around to face his boyfriend. “What are you worried about?”

“I just don’t want you feeling any pressure,” Jacob answered. “You know, being around people who are probably high.”

“Are you going to be high?”

“What… god of course not,” Jacob stuttered.

“Then I have nothing to worry about,” Gabe smiled as he reached in to kiss Jacob’s lips. “And neither do you. It’s time we both start acting like we’re young.”

“I act young,” Jacob frowned.

“You’re wearing stripped pajamas,” Gabe pointed out.

“Only until I get my makeup on,” Jacob frowned looking down at himself.

“We’re going to have fun,” Gabe smiled wrapping his hand around the back of Jacob’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

 

………………………………………….

 

Adam looked up from stroking Layla’s ear to look across the sofa as Tommy’s cell buzzed in his hand yet again. “You sure you don’t want to turn that off?”

“I’m sure she knows where I am,” Tommy sighed looking down at his cell.

“You think?” Adam asked. “You’ve been here for a full day and she hasn’t called me yet.”

“Because she probably knows you know now,” Tommy explained. “I’ve never been gone this long.”

Adam nodded his head as he looked back at Layla. “Can I ask you something without you getting upset?”

“I probably know what you’re going to ask,” Tommy sighed. “But go on.”

“Why do you put up with it?” Adam asked.

“It was already happening before I realized it,” Tommy answered shaking his head.

“What does that mean?”

“You know she’s always been a little bit bossy,” Tommy explained. “It started with that. Her telling me she didn’t want me to take work, and then when I would she would pick fights with me.”

“When did the violence start?”

“Maybe thirteen years ago,” Tommy shrugged looking down at his hands. “I forgot to pick her up from the airport once and she just freaked. Threw a glass at me head.”

“Am I the reasons for these?” Adam asked running his finger over Tommy’s bruised cheek.

“I promised her I wouldn’t take any more tours,” Tommy explained. “When you and Elle showed up she thought I had convinced you to come by and coax her into letting me go on tour again.”

“So she smacked you on the lip?” Adam asked. “Just like that?”

“Every time she raises her voice I tell myself that I’m not going to let it happen this time,” Tommy said. “I always tell myself that I’m going to put a stop to it.”

“So why don’t you?”

“Because I love her,” Tommy sighed. “She’s my wife, and because I’ve failed her.”

Adam frowned as he watched Tommy wipe a tear away from the corner of his eye. “How have you failed her?”

“The one thing Steph has always wanted from me is a kid,” Tommy explained. “I’ve never been able to give her what she wanted.”

“And that gives her the right to hit you?” Adam asked annoyed.

“I did something really bad thirteen years ago,” Tommy admitted. “Something that Steph has never forgiven me for.”

“It can’t be as bad as her beating you,” Adam remarked.

“I got a fan pregnant.”

“What?”

“Thirteen years ago when we were in Dallas recording a few of us went out for the night,” Tommy explained. “Kris and had brought the kids to visit you so you were back at the hotel with them. I guess I got pretty drunk and woke up in some girl’s bed. She had been to your show and had followed us to the bar.”

“I take it Steph found out?”

“When the girl was seven months pregnant we were back in Dallas and she tracked me down,” Tommy answered. “I hid it from everyone. I even went to the hospital when she had the baby.”

“You met the baby?” Adam asked.

“I would visit them every couple of weeks,” Tommy answered. “I had just came home from visiting them one day when Steph found a picture in my bag. A picture of the baby. So I confessed everything.”

“And she hit you?”

“I told myself she had the right,” Tommy shrugged. “After that she took control of everything. Forced me to stop seeing the baby.”

“You walked away from your kid?”

Tommy lifted his head to look at his friend. “I tried, but I couldn’t. My heart would break every time I thought of not being there for her.”

“Her?”

“She’s a little girl,” Tommy smiled. “Not so little anymore. She’s thirteen soon.”

“So you still see her?”

“I try,” Tommy nodded. “Her Mom lets her come on tour with me when she can. We just have to make sure Steph doesn’t find out about it. Only…”

“Only?”

“We argued today about you,” Tommy explained. “She told me seeing your kids makes things worse for her and that I have to cut ties with you too. I don’t know what made me do it, but I just flipped. I told her everything. I showed her pictures of my daughter.”

Adam jumped at the sound of Tommy’s cell buzzing again. “She doesn’t give up, does she?”

“She’s going to be so pissed,” Tommy sighed.

“And what do you think your daughter’s going to be when she grows up and realizes her Daddy picked his abusive wife over her?” Adam asked.

“Don’t,” Tommy sighed running a hand through his hair. “I’m trying here, Adam. I’m trying to be there for everyone.”

“Then you’ve got to figure out who needs you the most,” Adam explained. “You’re going to have to choose because Steph isn’t going to accept you seeing her.”

“I know,” Tommy sighed covering his face with his hands. “I’ve fucked everything up.”

“Or you’ve finally made the best decision of your life,” Adam said.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“So that was nice of Tommy to agree to watch Elle for us,” Kris said as he settled into his seat in the movie theater.

“I think he just wanted the house to himself for a while,” Adam sighed handing Kris the bucket of popcorn. “His heads all over the place.”

“Steph still calling him?”

“I think that’s the last of his worries,” Adam answered giving Kris a look.

“What does that mean?” Kris asked looking back at Adam.

“He told me something,” Adam whispered as the lights went down. “Something that might explain why Steph is such a bitch.”

“I don’t think anything can excuse her behavior towards him,” Kris frowned.

“Tommy has a kid,” Adam whispered. “A thirteen-year-old little girl in Dallas.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Thirteen years ago Tommy had a one night stand in Dallas while we were on tour and the girl got pregnant,” Adam whispered as the movie began to start. “He was visiting the kid whenever he could and then Steph found out.”

“And that’s when the violence started?”

“It sounds like it,” Adam sighed. “She forced Tommy to stop seeing the kid, but he’s still sneaking around. He’s even had the kid on tour with him.”

“And you knew none of this?”

“Not a thing,” Adam answered shaking his head.

“Damn.”

“Yep.”

“I mean and the little girl knows who he is?”

“It sounds like they’re pretty close,” Adam answered. “Apparently yesterday Steph started a big fight about not wanting him to see us anymore and he snapped. Told her everything. Told her he was still seeing the kid.”

“This is fucked up,” Kris admitted.

“He really knows how to make life harder for himself,” Adam agreed.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Do you think they would notice if we go into the studio and rewrite some of those songs they would notice?” Elle asked as she took a seat next to Tommy on the sofa.

“I think they might notice,” Tommy answered with a smirk

“That’s a shame,” Elle sighed. “Some of those lyrics just don’t fit with me.”

“Well your Dad knows your Papa pretty well,” Tommy shrugged. “I’m sure he knows what to write for your Papa.”

“You would think, wouldn’t you?” Elle asked rolling her eyes.

“So what’s going on with you?” Tommy asked putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. “I feel like we haven’t talked in like forever.”

“I’m just the same,” Elle shrugged. “I got an A on my book report.”

“Very cool.”

“What about you, Uncle Tommy?” Elle asked. “What’s going on with you?”

“Same as always.”

“Are you sad?” Elle asked causing Tommy to look at her.

“What makes you ask that?” Tommy asked with a frown.

“I know something is going on,” Elle answered. “I know Aunt Steph did that to your face.”

“So you probably know it all then,” Tommy sighed.

“Why did she do that to you?” Elle frowned. “You’re always nice to Aunt Steph, so why would she be mean to you?”

“I did something pretty bad year ago,” Tommy admitted. “Something that Aunt Steph couldn’t forgive.”

“And that’s why she hits you?”

“Don’t worry about it, honey,” Tommy said forcing a smile. “Why don’t we watch a movie?”

“It’s good to talk about your problems, you know,” Elle remarked placing her hand on top of Tommy’s.

“You know, you would make a perfect talk show host,” Tommy remarked letting out a soft laugh.

“Maybe after my singing career,” Elle shrugged. “So are you going to tell me what you did?”

“I guess it’s all going to be out in the open now anyway,” Tommy sighed taking hold of Elle’s hand. “Thirteen years ago I… well I met a girl,” he began. “And me and this girl had a baby.”

“You had a baby?” Elle asked surprised. “You had a baby without Aunt Steph.”

“Yes,” Tommy nodded. “And Aunt Steph found out about it.”

“So you’re a Dad?”

“I am,” Tommy smiled. “To a little girl.”

“Why haven’t I met her?” Elle frowned.

“Because I had to keep it a secret,” Tommy admitted honestly. “I kept her a secret so I didn’t hurt Aunt Steph.”

“Even though she was hurting you?” Elle asked.

“I guess so.”

“What’s her name?”

“What?”

“Your daughter,” Elle pressed. “What’s her name?”

“Autumn,” Tommy answered. “Her Mom named her Autumn.”

“Where is she?”

“She lives in Dallas with her Mom,” Tommy answered. “I go and visit her when I can.”

“I bet she misses you,” Elle remarked.

“She does,” Tommy nodded.

“You should invite her here,” Elle smiled. “I would let her sleep in my room and then you can come and visit her every day.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Tommy sighed. “That could hurt a lot of people.”

“But what about Autumn?” Elle asked.

“What about her?”

“Aren’t you hurting her by not letting her meet your family?” Elle asked. “I mean she must wonder why she hasn’t met us yet.”

“She’s still young,” Tommy shrugged. “She’s not even thirteen yet.”

“She’s old enough to understand things.”

“I just don’t want her getting hurt,” Tommy explained.

“She’s going to think you don’t want her,” Elle pointed out. “I bet she would love to come and visit you here.”

“I don’t think Aunt Steph would agree to that.”

“I don’t think Aunt Steph matters anymore,” Elle shrugged. “You should think about your daughter now.”

Tommy frowned looking down at Elle. “You really know how to get to someone, don’t you?”

“Mama says it’s a gift,” Elle shrugged.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“I don’t like the look of this,” Gabe whispered as he followed Jacob through the club doors.

“Just give it a try,” Jacob whispered back gripping Gabe’s hand tighter.

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” Phillip said looking a Niles. “You go get our usual table.”

“Usual table?” Jacob asked as the music got louder. “You guys have your own table?”

“We’re here a lot,” Niles shrugged walking through the club.

“Look around,” Gabe hissed pulling Jacob closer to him. “Everyone has their tops over.”

“It’s a small club,” Jacob shrugged. “Maybe they’re hot.”

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Gabe frowned as his eyes caught sight of two guys on the dance floor. “I mean look at them.”

Jacob turned to find two guys making out on the dance floor. “They’re only kissing.”

“The blondes got his hand down the other ones pants,” Gabe hissed. “And look at those two.”

Jacob rolled his eyes as he turned. “They’re just… oh.”

“Having a happy ending,” Gabe said.

“Is he really…”

“Giving him a blow job,” Gabe nodded. “Yes he is.”

“Damn.”

“This is us,” Niles announced as he sat down at a side booth.

“What exactly is this club?” Gabe asked as he took a seat next to Nile.

“It’s a gay club,” Niles answered. “Phillip and I came across it one night when we were drunk. Two straight boys invited us.”

“Two straight boys invited you to a gay club?” Jacob frowned.

“I guess they assumed we would be up for it,” Niles smirked.

“Up for what?” Gabe asked.

“I just bought everyone the same thing,” Phillip announced as he slammed the four glasses into the middle of the table.

Jacob looked at the glass in front of him before looking at Gabe. “What’s in it, Phillip?”

“Relax, it’s only ginger ale,” Phillip answered. “I know boxer boys desire to stay off of the strong stuff.”

“Thanks,” Jacob smiled taking a sip of his drink.

“We’ll drinks these and then head upstairs,” Niles smiled looking at his boyfriend.

“Why do I feel like something’s about to happen?” Gabe asked looking at his boyfriend.

“Just drink your drink.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Why do we need our hands stamped to go upstairs?” Jacob asked as he followed Niles up the long staircase.

“It’s VIP, honey,” Phillip answered over his shoulder. “You two are getting into something me and Niles took months to get to.”

“You two are going to have so much fun,” Niles gushed as he got to the top of the stairs.

“I still don’t like this,” Gabe mumbled as he followed Jacob to the top.

Jacob entered the upstairs room first, freezing as his eyes landed on the scene in front of him. “What the…”

“Jacob what are you…” Gabe slammed into the back of Jacob causing Jacob to fall forward. “What…” Gabe grabbed onto Jacob’s arm to stop him from falling.

“You should leave your clothes here,” Niles said as he began to strip.

“And there’s no rules really,” Phillip added kicking off his shoes. “You can have sex with whoever you want.”

“What the hell is this place?” Gabe yelled.

“Our club,” Niles answered. “You two better hurry up and get undressed. They don’t let you have clothes here.”

“Gabe?” Jacob whispered looking up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah we’re going,” Gabe nodded taking his Jacob by the hand.

“Where are you going?” Phillip frowned as he stood in front of them with his boxers on.

“You didn’t tell us this was a sex club,” Gabe hissed stepping in front of Phillip. “What the hell do you think you’re playing at?”

“Don’t yell at my boyfriend,” Niles frowned stepping in between Gabe and Phillip. “I was doing your boyfriend a favor.”

“By turning him into a pervert like you?” Gabe snapped.

“He’s the one that came to me complaining about your sex life,” Niles snapped back. “If you’re going to have a go at anyone I suggest you talk to him first.”

Gabe turned looking at his boyfriend with a frown. “Jacob?”

“Can we go please?”

Gabe looked around the club at the mass of naked bodies. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

………………………………………….

 

Jacob gripped Gabe’s hand tight in his own as they walked out of the club and into the dark street. “Are we going to talk about this?”

“I just want to go home.”

“At least let me explain what Niles said.”

“What’s there to explain?” Gabe asked turning to look at Jacob. “You were complaining to him about our sex life. I understand it completely.”

“You don’t,” Jacob sighed looking around at the crowd standing outside the club waiting to get in. “Look, just come with me,” he said grabbing hold of Gabe’s arm to drag him down the dark allay way.

“Can’t we just do this when we get home?” Gabe sighed as Jacob stopped at the end of the allay way.

“Not until you understand what Niles was saying.”

“I do understand,” Gabe shrugged. “You don’t like our sex life.”

“Just listen to me,” Jacob groaned rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Go on then.”

“I did go to Niles for advice,” Jacob began.

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him that… that sexually you and I are different.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Gabe asked annoyed.

“You’re so much more experienced than me,” Jacob explained.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever slept with,” Gabe frowned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“But you’re better at it than me,” Jacob snapped.

“Who told you that?”

“I just know it,” Jacob sighed. “Sometimes when we’re doing it, you’ll do something and I feel my body freaking out over it. You’re so comfortable with your body, and now with the modeling thing starting you’re going to be even more comfortable.”

“Jacob what are you telling me?”

“I just feel a little out of your league,” Jacob said looking down at his shoes.

“That’s stupid and you know it,” Gabe sighed.

“Look at my body compared to yours,” Jacob said pointing at his stomach. “You eat what you want and don’t gain a pound. I eat one burger and I look like I’m six months pregnant.”

“You’re being silly,” Gabe said with a slight smile.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Jacob frowned. “It’s not going to be long before you start seeing it too. Once you start hanging around other models, you’re going to start enjoying the view.”

“You know I love your body,” Gabe remarked taking a step forward.

“I don’t know how,” Jacob sighed. “I mean have you seen my love handles?”

“I love every inch of it,” Gabe answered taking another step forward to placing his hands on Jacob’s hips.

“What are you doing?”

“Showing you just how much I love your body,” Gabe answered as he pushed Jacob against the allay wall.

Jacob’s eyes widened as he looked at his boyfriend. “What are you doing?”

“Just relax,” Gabe whispered as he pressed a kiss against Jacob’s jaw. “I’m going to undo your pants.”

“Gabe we’re out in public,” Jacob stuttered.

“It’s okay,” Gabe whispered against Jacob’s ear. “I just want to show you how wrong you are.” Gabe slid down to his knees taking Jacob’s pants and boxers with him.

“What are you…” Jacob hissed as the cold wall hit his bare legs.

“Just keep quiet,” Gabe whispered before he buried his face into Jacob’s crotch.

Jacob let out a low groan as his hands went to Gabe’s hair. “Fuck.”

Gabe’s hands slide up Jacob’s stomach before letting his tongue trail up after them. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered against Jacob’s stomach.

“Please,” Jacob groaned gripping onto Gabe’s shoulders.

Gabe stood up slowly until he was facing Jacob. “I love you,” he whispered as he wrapped his hand around Jacob’s cock. “I love you so much,” he added as he began to stroke Jacob quickly.

“Please,” Jacob whimpered as he rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder.

“Look at me,” Gabe whispered nudging his shoulder so that Jacob would lift his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jacob whispered.

“No matter how many models I meet,” Gabe said as he continued to stroke Jacob. “You will always be more beautiful that any of them. You got that?”

“Yes,” Jacob shuddered as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Come for me,” Gabe whispered.

Jacob nodded his head before pulling Gabe against his lips as he moaned into his mouth.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	124. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 124

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“What are you thinking about?” Gabe asked as he looked across the car at Jacob.

“I’m thinking that this might be a bad idea,” Jacob answered looking out of the passenger side window. “Maybe we should have told Papa and Dad where we were going.”

“I don’t think they would have let you come if they knew where we were going,” Gabe remarked. “Anyway, nothing’s going to happen to you. I’m here.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Jacob admitted. “What happens if your Dad kicks off?”

“My Granddad will be there.”

“Maybe we should have met your Granddad on his own,” Jacob remarked. “I mean just showing up at your Granddad’s family reunion isn’t going to go down well. In fact I think we should turn the car around and go home.”

“We’re almost there now,” Gabe pointed out. “And I told you, I’m not going to hide you anymore. If my Dad doesn’t like it he can leave.”

“What about your brothers?”

“Please don’t worry,” Gabe sighed as he reached across the car to hold Jacob’s hand. “We’ll keep our heads down and it will be over in no time.”

“How are you going to introduce me?” Jacob asked.

“I was thinking of using your name.”

“I mean it would be better if you didn’t say this is my boyfriend.”

“Didn’t I just say I wasn’t going to hide you?”

“I’m not saying you should hide me,” Jacob said. “Just at the beginning don’t make a big deal out of who I am.”

“Am I supposed to ignore you?”

“You’re nervous,” Jacob accused.

“What?”

“Whenever you get bitchy it’s usually because you’re nervous.”

“Can you blame me?” Gabe sighed. “I feel like I’m about to walk into the lions den.”

“Then turn the car around,” Jacob said squeezing Gabe’s hand. “We can go home.”

“This is it,” Gabe breathed out taking his hand out of Jacob’s to turn the car into his Granddad’s house. “What number was it?”

“Forty-seven,” Jacob sighed looking back out of his window.

“This is it then,” Gabe said looking towards the house.

 

…………………………………..

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Megan asked as Sebastian approached her locker.

“I just got a text from my Mama,” Sebastian smiled resting against the lockers.

“It’s very sweet that a text from your grandparent makes you smile like that,” Megan smiled.

“That’s not why I’m smiling,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “You know how I’m going to be spending the week with my Mama in Conway during spring break.”

Megan looked around the busy hallway. “You really want your classmates knowing you are spending your spring break with your Mama?”

“That’s not the point,” Sebastian said. “I was telling Mama how much I was going to miss you.”

“You talk about me to your Mama?”

“Please stop interrupting me.”

“Sorry,” Megan said causing Sebastian to sigh. “That was the last time.”

“Well I told my Mama I would miss you and she suggested I bring you along,” Sebastian smiled. “I mean if you want to. Plus if your parents let you.”

“You want me to come to your Mama’s with you?” Megan asked. “Like to go to church with you?”

“You don’t have to go to church with me,” Sebastian answered. “I’m not going to be spending all of my time there. I just thought it would be cool for you to see where I grew up. I mean if you want to. I totally understand if you want to spend spring break with your friends.”

“This is a big step,” Megan remarked. “I mean would your Mama even like me?”

“Of course she will,” Sebastian smiled. “What’s not to like.”

“What about your Granddad?”

“He likes everyone,” Sebastian shrugged. “Plus my Uncle Daniel is living back in Conway so you’ll meet him.”

“I’d have to ask my Dad,” Megan said.

“But you want to?” Sebastian asked shyly.

“I do,” Megan smiled.

“Cool,” Sebastian said nodding his head as he moved away from the locker. “Walk you to class?”

“You can even carry my book bag,” Megan answered giving Sebastian her bag.

“And you think telling people I’m spending spring break with my Mama is embarrassing?” Sebastian asked looking down at Megan’s bag.

“It brings out your eyes.”

 

…………………………………….

 

Kris peeked around the kitchen door before tip toeing out into the hallway.

“What are you doing?”

“Jesus, don’t do that,” Kris gasped as Adam walked down the stairs.

“Why are you sneaking around?”

“I wasn’t sneaking,” Kris whispered. “I was just going to the studio.”

“Hiding from Elle?”

“Of course not. I was… okay I was,” Kris sighed. “But every time I go in there she’s in after me telling me I’m doing something wrong. It takes everything inside of me not to throw her out.”

“Well if it helps, Tommy’s took Elle out for something to eat,” Adam said stepping off of the bottom step.

“She’s not here?”

“Tommy said he’ll take her out for ice cream after,” Adam smiled.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Kris smiled wide.

“Naked fun in the living room?” Adam asked.

“It means we can finish that song we started yesterday,” Kris answered taking hold of Adam’s hand to pull him towards the studio door.

“That’s really not what I was thinking about,” Adam frowned.

“Baby if we don’t do it while she’s out it will never be on your album.”

“But naked fun on the sofa,” Adam whined.

“Maybe if we’re lucky we can get more than one song finished,” Kris said ignoring Adam’s pout.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Big house,” Jacob remarked as he climbed out of Gabe’s car.

“Granddad always had taste,” Gabe nodded walking around the car to take Jacob’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked pulling his hand away.

“What I always do.”

“What happened to not drawing attention to ourselves?” Jacob asked.

“I guess I’ll keep my hands to myself then,” Gabe shrugged putting his hands in his jeans pocket.

“What did I tell you about being bitchy?”

“Sorry,” Gabe mumbled.

“We can still turn back you know.”

“I don’t think we can,” Gabe whispered nodding his head towards the house.

“Damn, he’s huge,” Jacob whispered as he watched Gabe’s Granddad standing at the front door with his arms folded across his chest.

“Can’t turn back now,” Gabe whispered before walking towards his Granddad.

“Gabe?”

“It’s me Granddad,” Gabe said.

“You grew,” Gabe’s Granddad smiled opening his arms up for Gabe to walk into.

“Eating does that to you,” Gabe mumbled into his Granddad’s shoulder.

“Look at those shoulders,” Gabe’s Granddad laughed pulling back from Gabe to look at him. “Still boxing?”

“I sort of gave that up a few years back,” Gabe answered causing his Granddad to frown. “My heart wasn’t in it anymore.”

“And who are you?” Gabe’s Granddad asked looking over Gabe’s head at Jacob.

“Jacob, sir,” Jacob said taking a step forward. “I’m… I’m Gabe’s roommate.”

“Yeah?” Gabe’s Granddad asked looking Jacob up and down. “I’m Bill.”

Jacob accepted Bill’s outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you sir.”

“Well you two are the first to arrive,” Bill said wrapping his arm around Gabe’s shoulder. “Come in and I’ll show you guys around before everyone else arrives.”

“When’s my Dad arriving?” Gabe asked letting his Granddad lead him into the house with Jacob following them.

“I was hoping you would know,” Bill answered. “You haven’t talked to him today?”

“Not today,” Gabe answered.

“Well come on then,” Bill smiled. “Come see where I’ll be living for the rest of my life.”

“So you’re really moving to LA?” Gabe asked looking around the inside of the house. “This isn’t just a holiday home?”

“I’m here for good,” Bill smiled.

“Who are you talking to?”

Jacob and Gabe turned at the sound of another voice inside the house.

“One of my Grandkids has arrived,” Bill smiled as he looked towards the kitchen. “That’s Walter. He’s my roommate.”

“You have a roommate?” Gabe asked confused looking towards the kitchen.

“He’s an old friend from school,” Bill explained. “Really old friend. Walter, come say hi to Gabe and his friend.”

Jacob looked towards the kitchen door as Walter walked out drying his hands on a towel. “He’s big too,” Jacob mumbled to himself.

“Gabe, this is my friend Walter,” Bill smiled patting Walter’s shoulder. “Walter, this is Gabe. My Grandson.”

“Great to finally meet you, Gabe,” Walter smiled holding out his hand for Gabe to shake.

“You too, Walter,” Gabe smiled. “This is Jacob, he added pointing at Jacob.

“Jacob,” Walter smiled holding out his hand.

“Hi.”

“Well we’ve got drinks already poured,” Bill said putting his hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “Why don’t the four of us sit out back and catch up. You can tell me everything that’s been happening to you since I left for Italy.”

“Okay,” Gabe nodded nervously as he sent Jacob a cautious look.

 

………………………………….

 

“You know I think this might be a hit,” Kris remarked as he lay back on the studio floor with his head on Adam’s stomach as they listened to the final cut of their first song.

“Not too young for me?” Adam asked running a hand through Kris’s hair.

“When has anything ever been too young for you?” Kris asked.

“Just checking,” Adam smiled.

“So what’s the plan after we finish the album?”

I give it to the record company,” Adam shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll have their own ideas, but I’m not changing anything. If we take our time I think we can make it perfect.”

“What about promoting it?” Kris asked looking up at Adam. “You thought about that yet?”

“I will have to do something,” Adam shrugged. “Maybe a few TV shows.”

“It’s been a long time since you did anything like that,” Kris mused.

“A good few years,” Adam nodded.

“You missed it?”

“I miss being on stage more,” Adam admitted honestly. “You must miss it too.”

“At times,” Kris answered. “I mean, it’s been getting pretty quietly around here lately. Sebastian spends most of his time with Megan and even Elle only wants to hang out with us now when it involves this album.”

“And that makes you sad?” Adam asked. “Would you like Elle to be around more?”

“I love our little girl,” Kris admitted with a smile. “But I also love this right now,” he added running his hand up Adam’s chest.

“It is nice.”

“You know I could call Tommy and ask him to keep her out longer,” Kris mused causing Adam to raise an eyebrow.

“And what would we do with an empty house?”

You mentioned something about naked fun on the sofa?” Kris suggested.

“I’ll go call Tommy,” Adam smiled pushing Kris off of him to stand up from the floor.

 

……………………………………….

 

“How about another movie?” Tommy asked hanging up his cell.

“They’re trying to keep me out of the house so they can record without me, aren’t they?” Elle asked folding her arms across her chest.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Tommy shrugged. “Apparently you’re a little bossy when it comes music.”

“I just want it to be amazing for Papa,” Elle explained. “He’s like the best singer in the world and I want the songs to be good enough for him.”

“But your Dad is like the best song writer in the world,” Tommy explained. “I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

“I don’t really want to go to the cinema,” Elle said.

“I really don’t think I can take you home just yet,” Tommy shrugged. “What else would you like to do?”

“I know what we could do,” Elle said with excitement in her voice.

“Why am I suddenly nervous?”

“We should go buy Autumn a gift.”

“What?”

“Autumn,” Elle said. “You know, your daughter.”

“Yes I know who Autumn is,” Tommy smiled. “But why do you want to buy her a gift?”

“So that she knows you’re thinking about her,” Elle answered. “Have you thought about inviting her to LA yet?”

“I still don’t think that’s a good idea honey,” Tommy answered.

“Can I see your wallet?” Elle asked holding out his hand.

“Why?” Tommy asked taking out his wallet to hand it to Elle.

“Just want to check something,” Elle said looking through the wallet. “Just what I thought,” she smiled pulling out a small picture hidden behind his credit card. “Is this her?”

“That’s Autumn,” Tommy nodded as he looked at the picture Elle was holding.

“I don’t see a picture of Aunt Steph,” Elle remarked.

“I don’t have one of Aunt Steph,” Tommy answered.

“Because you love Autumn more,” Elle smiled.

Tommy nodded his head slowly as he took the picture from Elle’s hand. “I guess you’re right.”

“So that’s why you should invite her to come and stay with us,” Elle said handing Tommy back his wallet. “I bet she would love it, and I told you she could share my room.”

Tommy nodded his head again as he looked down at the picture in his hand. “She loves the color pink,” he smiled. “Her whole room is pink.”

“Then I think we should go by her something pink to wear,” Elle smiled. “Then you can maybe call her and invite her here.”

Tommy smiled looking up from the picture at Elle. “Would you help me pick something? You know more about girls clothes than I do.”

“You’re wearing girls jeans,” Elle remarked as she slipped her arm through Tommy’s. “But I will help you.”

 

……………………………………….

 

Gabe let out a deep breath as he looked out of his Granddad’s living window to see his Mom and Dad climbing out of their car.

“You can do this,” Jacob whispered as he rubbed Gabe’s back gently. “Just don’t let him get to you.”

“I’m going to have to tell my Granddad about us,” Gabe whispered leaning into Jacob’s hand.

“It doesn’t have to be today,” Jacob said. “Let’s just get this out of the way and then you can do it in your own time.”

“I hate the fact that I’m calling you my roommate,” Gabe sighed. “That doesn’t seem fair to you.”

“It’s not important right now,” Jacob whispered as he watched Gabe’s Dad walk towards the house. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Gabe breathed out. “Let’s get this over with.

Jacob followed Gabe out of the living room into the hallway where Gabe’s Mom and Dad stood. Jacob stayed behind Gabe watching as Jacob’s Dad finally spotted Gabe in the door way.

“You didn’t tell me he had grown so much,” Bill smiled wrapping his arm around Gabe’s shoulder.

“Hi Gabe,” Gabe’s Dad said with a strained voice.

“And Jacob,” Bill smiled wrapping his other around Jacob’s shoulder.

“Actually Mom and Dad haven’t met Jacob yet,” Gabe explained cautiously looking at his Dad.

“Good to meet you, Jacob,” Gabe’s Dad said moving forward to shake Jacob’s hand.

“You too, Mr…”

“It’s Jon,” Gabe’s Dad said. “You can call me Jon.”

“Hi Jacob, I’m Ellen,” Gabe’s Mom said.

Jacob watched as Gabe’s Mom took a step forward. “Hi.”

“Walter?” Bill yelled causing Jacob to wince. “Come meet my son and his wife.”

“Walter?” Jon asked looking towards the kitchen at the sound of footsteps.

“My roommate,” Bill answered as Walter walked out of the kitchen.

“Roommate?” Jon frowned. “Why do you have a roommate?”

“Walter, this is my oldest son, Jonathan,” Bill said ignoring Jon’s question. “And that’s his better half, Ellen.”

“Wonderful to meet you,” Walter smiled walking forward to wrap her arms around Ellen. “I bet your both hungry.”

“So you’re both sharing this house?” Jon asked.

“Walter and I went to high school together,” Bill explained. “He lived in Italy too.” Bill turned back to look at Jacob. “Why don’t you and Walter take Ellen out back. Get her some tea.”

“I… sure,” Jacob frowned.

“I’d like to have a chat with Gabe and his Dad for a moment,” Bill smiled patting Jacob’s shoulder.

“Gabe?” Jacob asked looking at his boyfriend.

“It’s okay,” Gabe nodded.

“Come on, Jacob,” Walter smiled. “You can tell me all of the advantages of living in Hollywood. Come on, Ellen,” he added looping his arm through Ellen’s.

 

…………………………………….

 

Jacob looked nervously at the back door to see for any sign of Gabe coming out.

“You okay there, Jacob?” Walter asked causing Jacob’s head to snap round.

“They’ve been gone a while,” Jacob said.

“I think they’re talking business,” Walter explained.

“Business?” Ellen asked looking up from her tea.

“Bill’s been wondering why Gabe hasn’t joined the family business,” Walter answered.

“Oh but…”

“I don’t think he wants to,” Jacob said interrupting Ellen. “I mean… he was so focused on boxing.”

“Yes,” Ellen said nodding. “He’s never showed an interest in the business. His brothers do though. They all work for their father.”

“And they’ll be coming to the party tonight?” Walter asked.

“They’ll be here,” Ellen answered glancing at Jacob.

“Wonderful,” Walter smiled. “Bill’s always raving about his Grandkids. I’ve got to say though, he’s constantly talking about Gabe.”

“They shared a special bond when Gabe was little,” Ellen explained. “I think Bill understood him better than the rest of us did.”

“He did say Gabe was different from his brothers.”

“He is that,” Ellen said sending Jacob a look.

“I think I’m going to go see if Gabe’s okay,” Jacob said standing up.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Walter smiled.

“I’ll just go see,” Jacob said turning to walk back into the house. Just as he got to the steps Gabe walked out of the house with his Dad and Granddad following. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Gabe smiled.

“Well since the business talk is over, I say we get this party started,” Bill smiled clapping his hands together. “I just saw a few cars pulling up the drive. Let’s go see who it is.”

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Granddad wants us to stay over,” Gabe whispered as he handed Jacob a drink.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jacob whispered back not taking his eyes off of Gabe’s brothers who stood at the other end of the yard giving them looks.

“I was thinking I could maybe tell my Granddad tonight,” Gabe whispered.

“Why?” Jacob frowned finally looking at Gabe.

“It looks like my whole family have got together and created a storyline for me. None of them have said anything to me about it.”

“So why bring it up?”

“Because he’s going to have to know,” Gabe answered. “He’s got these plans for me, and I know if I don’t tell him now it’ll just be harder in the future.”

“I get what you mean about the storyline,” Jacob sighed. “You should have heard your Mom talking about you to Walter. She talked like you two talked every day. She even pretended she knew you were modeling.”

“Yeah I told my Dad about that,” Gabe sighed. “He just gave me a funny look.”

“I just don’t feel safe here,” Jacob admitted quietly. “I’m sure your Granddad wouldn’t let them do anything to you, but…”

“And I won’t let anything happen to you,” Gabe whispered giving Jacob’s knee a squeeze.

“Be careful,” Jacob whispered as he looked up to find Walter looking at them. “Not now, okay?”

“Okay,” Gabe sighed before taking a sip of his drink and looking at Walter.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	125. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 125

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“So I was hoping to ask you guys for a favor,” Tommy said standing in front of the sofa to look down at Adam and Kris. “I mean I know I’ve practically moved into your home without actually asking, but I was hoping you guys could do one more thing for me. I mean it’s totally okay if you don’t want to…”

“Maybe you should tell us what you want before deciding if we are going to say no or not,” Kris remarked with a smile.

“Right,” Tommy breathed out. “Well when I was out with Elle she sort of came up with an idea that maybe it would be okay… I mean it’s totally up to you two, but she thought it would be a good idea for me to invite Autumn to LA. You know like… like to meet all of you guys.”

“You want to invite your daughter to LA?” Adam asked looking up at Tommy.

“Elle said she could share her room with her,” Tommy answered. “I totally understand if you don’t like that idea. I mean I could take her to a hotel. It’s just…”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Kris interrupted before Tommy could say anything else.

“But what about Steph?” Adam asked.

“Elle made me see things the way they are,” Tommy shrugged.

“Elle did?”

“She made me see what’s really important in my life right now,” Tommy answered. “I just hope it’s not too late.”

“Too late for what?” Kris asked looking up at Tommy.

“To make Autumn’s Mom know that I’m serious about being there for Autumn,” Tommy answered.

“You should call her,” Kris suggested. “Prove to her that Autumn is going to come first from now on.”

“I think I might,” Tommy nodded. “Mind if I use the phone in your room?”

“It’s all yours,” Adam answered before Tommy turned to walk out of the living room. “Did he just say Elle helped him?”

“I was maybe thinking he got mixed up,” Kris answered. “Maybe he was talking about Sebastian. Sebastian’s always helpful.”

“He is,” Adam nodded. “Yeah, I bet he was talking about Sebastian.”

“Who’s taking about me?” Sebastian asked walking into the living room with Megan following.

“We thought you might have helped Uncle Tommy with his problem with Autumn,” Kris answered.

“What’s his problem with Autumn?”

“He’s decided to invite her out here,” Adam answered.

“Autumn’s a person?” Sebastian asked confused. “I thought you were talking about the season.”

“Do you not pay attention to anything that happens in this house?” Kris asked with a frown.

“Autumn is Uncle Tommy’s daughter,” Adam explained.

“Uncle Tommy has a daughter?” Sebastian asked with his mouth falling open.

“It’s a long story,” Kris answered. “Anyway what are you up to?”

“Just came back from Megan’s parent’s house to ask her Dad for permission,” Sebastian answered taking a seat on the chair next to Megan.

“He said yes,” Megan smiled.

“I’m sorry… what?” Kris asked sitting forward.

“Her Dad said yes,” Sebastian answered. “Cool isn’t it?”

“What the hell was your question?” Adam snapped.

“I asked Megan’s Dad if she could come to Mama’s with me for spring break,” Sebastian answered confused. “Why?”

“Nothing,” Kris said shaking his head.

“We’re going to grab something to eat,” Sebastian frowned standing up to take Megan’s hand.

“Sure,” Kris nodded. “There’s some pizza left.”

“Cool,” Sebastian said giving Adam one last look before following Megan out of the living room.

“You thought he had proposed to Megan, didn’t you?”

“Well it sounded like it,” Adam frowned running a hand through his hair. “Scared the shit out of me,” he complained causing Kris to laugh.

 

……………………………………..

 

“My Granddad is still insisting we spend the night,” Gabe said as he handed Jacob another glass of water.

“Who else is staying?” Jacob asked looking across the backyard at the rest of Gabe’s family.

“No one I think,” Gabe answered taking a seat on the grass beside Jacob. “My brothers and cousins have already left. Apparently they are all going clubbing in Hollywood.”

“Has anyone spoken to you?”

“Not a word,” Gabe answered. “You?”

“Walter came and sat with me while your Granddad showed you around the house,” Jacob answered. “He seems nice. Apparently him and your Granddad have been friends for years.”

“Yeah, he seems pretty nice,” Gabe nodded. “My Granddad told me they were neighbors in Italy and he got sick and wanted to move back to California to be closer to his family, apparently he lived around LA for years. My Granddad thought it was a good idea and decided to come back too.”

“It doesn’t look like your Dad likes Walter too much,” Jacob remarked. “Walter said he hasn’t even said hello to him yet.”

“My Dad’s probably worried in case Walter takes some of his inheritance.”

“Are your parents staying here tonight?” Jacob asked looking across the grass at Gabe’s Mom.

“I heard them mentioning something about going to Vegas to see a show with my Aunts and Uncles.”

“I guess it would be okay to spend the night,” Jacob shrugged. “I mean if they’re leaving.”

“We don’t have to,” Gabe said. “I mean if you feel uncomfortable here.”

“I just think it’s weird that we’ve been here three hours and not one person but your Granddad and Walter have said anything to me,” Jacob explained. “I know I wasn’t going to be welcomed with open arms, but I didn’t expect them to just ignore us like they are.”

Gabe looked across the yard at the table where his parents sat talking to a few of his Aunts and Uncles. “It’s probably killing them that they have to be in the same house as us,” he shrugged. “Anyway I wouldn’t worry about them. They’ll be gone soon and I probably won’t be seeing them again.”

“What happens if your Granddad decides to make these little family gatherings a common occurrence?”

“Probably by the time I tell my Granddad I’m gay I won’t be invited to anymore,” Gabe shrugged.

“I don’t think you’re giving your Granddad enough credit,” Jacob remarked looking over at Gabe’s Granddad as he stood talking to Walter by the back door. “He might just surprise you.”

“My Dad hasn’t told my Granddad I’m gay for a reason,” Gabe explained. “He must think that my Granddad will cut us all off if he finds out.”

“But you’re still going to tell him, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Gabe answered taking a drink from his glass.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“So Sebastian’s going to Conway,” Adam remarked as Kris climbed into bed beside him.

“Better than getting married like we thought he was,” Kris nodded. “You’re okay with him going to my Mama’s aren’t you?”

“She’s a crazy old woman, but I trust her with my kids,” Adam answered causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Funny.”

“So I was thinking we should take Sebastian to Conway,” Adam said laying back against the headboard. “I mean we can’t leave him and Megan alone in Conway.”

“They’ll be with my parents,” Kris pointed out.

“And our cottage will be empty,” Adam explained. “You really want two horny teenagers to get ideas into their heads?”

“Are you saying if we leave Sebastian and Megan alone with my parents they will end up sneaking off to the cottage for sex?”

“That’s what we did,” Adam shrugged. “Hell that was the reason I bought the cottage.”

“It was not,” Kris laughed. “You wanted a nice house to raise our kids in.”

“Yeah, and I don’t want them having sex in it.”

“I was hoping we could take Elle and go to the beach house though,” Kris frowned.

“Not going to happen,” Adam said shaking his head. “Tommy convinced Autumn’s Mom to let her come out for a week. Elle’s not going to go anywhere without Tommy.”

“So you’re suggesting we leave Elle here with Tommy and you and I spend time alone in the cottage?” Kris asked causing Adam to nod his head.

“And we’ll have sex there,” Adam added.

“I like how you think,” Kris smiled before snuggling into Adam’s side.

 

………………………………………….

 

Jacob stood at the kitchen door with Walter as he watched Gabe and his Granddad say goodbye to Gabe’s parents at the front door.

“You know what I don’t understand?” Walter asked leaning on the door frame.

“What?” Jacob asked not taking his eyes off of Gabe.

“Ellen talks about Gabe like she is close to him,” Walter explained. “But looking at them now, I don’t see that. Gabe looks uncomfortable around his parents. Especially his Dad.”

“You think?” Jacob asked cautiously.

“Maybe I’m looking for something that isn’t there,” Walter shrugged. “I come from the theater. I tend to be a little dramatic at times.”

“You were an actor?”

“I tried,” Walter smiled. “I moved to Hollywood from Conway when I finished high school. Ended up doing a few screen tests but it never went anywhere. I was never happy leaving…” Walter paused as Bill closed the front door.

“You were never happy leaving what?” Jacob asked looking at Walter.

“Someone in Conway,” Walter answered.

“So they’re gone,” Gabe asked as he came to stand beside Jacob.

“You okay?”

“Sure,” Gabe smiled.

“Well that was… an odd few hours,” Bill remarked.

“What do you mean?” Gabe asked looking at his Granddad.

“Nobody acted like themselves,” Bill answered.

“I didn’t notice,” Gabe shrugged.

“Something going on between you and your Dad?” Bill asked looking at his grandson.

“Not that I know of,” Gabe answered glancing at Jacob.

“Boys and their fathers,” Walter shrugged patting Bill’s shoulder. “There’s always something going on. Hell me and my Dad couldn’t sit in a room together without one of us storming out.”

“You actually got to sit in a room with your father?” Bill asked with a laugh. “We weren’t allowed to enter a room if my father was in it.”

Walter nodded his head before looking at Jacob. “I’m sure you’ve got issues with your Dad too.”

“I…”

“Not exactly,” Gabe interrupted. “Jacob happens to be the luckiest guy in the world when it comes to Dads.”

“They’re pretty cool,” Jacob shrugged shyly.

“They?” Bill asked. “You have two Dads?”

“Jacob’s Dads are… a couple.”

“Oh?” Bill asked surprised. “So… so they’re gay?”

“I… yeah,” Jacob nodded.

“Well that’s… I’m sure they are great guys,” Bill said smiling at Jacob.

“I like them,” Jacob shrugged.

“I need a drink,” Walter announced. “Why don’t you join me, Bill?”

“Sounds like an idea,” Bill nodded. “You two okay here on your own?”

“Sure,” Gabe nodded.

Jacob waited until Bill and Walter and gone before turning to look at Gabe. “Did they seem shocked when they found out I had two Dads?”

“They took it okay,” Gabe shrugged. “I mean what are they going to say?”

“They’re probably out there right now discussing my gay fathers.”

“I was thinking of telling my Granddad now,” Gabe announced. “You think I should?”

“You can’t tell him you’re gay now,” Jacob whispered. “Did you just see how he reacted to the news that you’re friends with a guy with two gay dads?”

“I think he took it okay,” Gabe shrugged.

“He just didn’t want to embarrass himself,” Jacob said. “Trust me, he’s probably out there now trying to figure out how to get me out of his house before he catches something.”

“Now you’re being silly,” Gabe sighed.

“This is the man that raised your Dad,” Jacob remarked.

“So you think I should keep quiet?”

“It’s up to you,” Jacob sighed running a hand through his hair. “You know I’ll support you whatever you choose.”

“Maybe I’ll wait.”

 

………………………………………..

 

Jacob rolled over onto his side to look at Gabe in the darkness. “Are you awake?” he whispered running his foot up Gabe’s leg.

“If I wasn’t I would be now,” Gabe complained pulling his leg away from Jacob’s foot. “Your feet are freezing.”

“I have a bad feeling,” Jacob whispered. “What if your Dad already told your Granddad.”

“He hasn’t,” Gabe whispered wrapping his arm around Jacob’s waist. “If he did then my Granddad wouldn’t have asked us to stay in his house. He wouldn’t have let us share a room.”

“Because there is no other rooms,” Jacob pointed out.

“This must be Walter’s room,” Gabe whispered looking around the room.

“We should have went home,” Jacob whispered into Gabe’s arm.

“Come here,” Gabe sighed pulling Jacob closer to his side. “I wish you wouldn’t worry. We’ve done the hard part. We faced my parents. Even if they didn’t utter a word to me.”

“Are you okay with that?” Jacob asked resting his chin on Gabe’s chest to look up at him.

“I can’t say it didn’t get to me when my Mama ignored me,” Gabe admitted. “I kept waiting for her to pull me aside when my Dad wasn’t looking.”

“He probably warned her before they got here,” Jacob pointed out.

“Probably,” Gabe sighed. “I guess there’s nothing I can do about that.”

“Don’t be sad,” Jacob whispered as he rubbed Gabe’s chest with his fingertips.

“I don’t think I’m going to sleep now,” Gabe sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Can I do anything for you?” Jacob whispered causing Gabe to look at him. “I didn’t mean that.”

“My head hurts,” Gabe admitted.

“Need anything?”

“Like what?” Gabe asked looking at Jacob. “It’s not like I can take a pill for it.”

“Maybe you’re hungry,” Jacob suggested. “Want me to go down to the kitchen and make you a sandwich?”

“I could use something to drink,” Gabe answered.

“I’ll bring you up some hot milk,” Jacob whispered leaving a soft kiss on Gabe’s cheek before climbing out of the bed.

 

……………………………………………

 

Jacob paused at the door when he heard voices coming from inside the dark kitchen. He stood pressed up against the wall as Gabe Granddad started to talk.

“Something’s going on Walt,” Bill said quietly. “Not one person spoke to Gabe the whole time they were here.”

“And the way they completely ignored Jacob,” Walter added. “I felt sorry for the poor kid. They treated him like he wasn’t even here. What did Ellen say when you asked her?”

“She said Jonathan’s a little annoyed that Gabe quit boxing for modeling or something,” Bill answered. “He’s also not happy that he’s living alone in LA.”

“Did you find out why he moved to LA in the first place?” Walter asked.

“Something to do with his boxing,” Bill answered. “Something just doesn’t sit right. When I suggested that Gabe work for the company, Jonathan almost leapt out of his chair. He went into some story of how Gabe has never taken an interest in the company and it would be better to get one of the other boys to run it.”

“Did you explain to them that it was your dream for Gabe to take over the business one day?” Walter asked.

“I didn’t want to be shown to have a favorite.”

“Really?”

“They don’t know Gabe’s my favorite,” Bill answered.

“Look, I don’t think you should let them walk all over you when it comes to the business,” Walter said. “I know they’ve been running things while you’ve been in Italy, but this is still your business. If you want Gabe to take more responsibility then I think you should talk to him about it.”

“It’s not like he would be working with Jonathan or anything,” Bill remarked. “He can take care of things here. It would be him and I. Just like I planned.”

“I remember,” Walter said with a soft laugh. “I remember the summer when he was about three. I had came from LA back to Conway for a visit and Gabe was there with you. He was this little blonde thing running around chasing the goats. He told me then that he was going have his own farm one day, and he was going to fill it with Lions.”

“He was a creative child,” Bill laughed.

“I think I fell in love with you all over again the summer,” Walter said quietly.

Jacob froze at the kitchen door as he heard Bill laugh softly.

“Was it watching me being all manly building that barn?”

“I think it was more the gentle was you showed Gabe how to use the tools,” Walter smiled. “You were so sweet to him. It made me melt.”

“So that’s when you fell in love with me?” Bill asked in a teasing tone.

“You know when I fell in love with you,” Walter laughed. “Stop looking for praising.”

“How about a kiss?” Bill asked. “Can I look for one of them?”

Jacob stumbled backwards tripping over the bottom step and landed on his back.

“Who’s there?” Bill asked as he came walking out of the kitchen. “Jacob?”

“I was coming for a glass of water,” Jacob stuttered out as Bill looked down at him.

End of Flash Forward 2034


	126. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 126

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I was coming down for a glass of water,” Jacob stuttered out.

“Why don’t you come and sit down,” Bill said taking Jacob by the arm.

“Gabe’s waiting for me upstairs,” Jacob explained as Bill led him towards the kitchen table.

“This won’t take a minute.”

“You wanted a glass of water?” Walter asked holding out a bottle of water for Jacob to take.

“It’s for Gabe,” Jacob answered accepting the water. “He’s got a headache.”

“And you came down to get him some water?” Walter asked taking a seat next to Jacob.

“I wasn’t spying,” Jacob blurted out.

“So you heard?” Bill asked giving Walter a look.

“They were going to figure it out at some point,” Walter shrugged. “I can only act straight for so long, and the kids got gay Dads. It was only a matter of time before he realized.”

“I didn’t want that to happen now,” Bill sighed rubbing his face with his hand. “I wanted my relationship with Gabe to be stronger first.”

“His best friend has gay Dad’s,” Walter pointed out. “I’m sure Gabe is fine with them.”

“I don’t know,” Bill said shaking his head before looking at Jacob. “You would know more about this than we do.”

“I…” Jacob paused looking between Bill and Walter. “Are you two…”

“A couple,” Walter finished. “You could say that,” he added smiling at Bill.

“Walt,” Bill warned.

“The kids figured it out,” Walter laughed. “We’re gay,” he said looking at Jacob.

“Yeah, I figured that out.”

“Are you going to tell Gabe?” Bill asked.

“Wouldn’t it be better coming from you?” Jacob asked unsure.

“If I had my way I wouldn’t tell him at all,” Bill admitted glancing at Walter.

“You promised,” Walter said. “You promised in Italy that if we moved back we would be honest with each other.”

“I know, I know,” Bill groaned rubbing his hands over his face.

“So go and tell him,” Walter said nodding his head towards the kitchen door.

“Now?”

“Jacob can’t go back up those stairs and lie to his friend,” Walter answered.

Bill nodded his head before looking back at Jacob. “You think he’ll take it okay?”

“I think you’ll be surprised how well he’ll take it,” Jacob smiled.

Bill nodded his head again before standing up from the table. “I better get it over with then.”

“Good luck,” Walter called over his shoulder as Bill walked out of the kitchen.

 

……………………………………..

 

Adam rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. “Jesus.”

“It’s Elle,” Elle whispered leaning over Adam.

“Why are you awake?” Adam whispered into the darkness. “And why are you watching me?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Elle whispered pulling back the covers to climb in beside Adam.

“Elle,” Adam complained. “It’s the middle of the night. Did you have a bad dream or something?”

“Papa, I’m thirteen,” Elle said rolling her eyes.

“Then why are you in our bed,” Adam whispered looking over his shoulder at Kris. “You’ll wake your Dad.”

“Did Tommy tell you he called Autumn?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded.

“She’s coming in a couple of days,” Elle smiled. “It’s going to be so much fun. She sounds so cool on the phone.”

“Yeah?” Adam yawned closing his eyes.

“She sounds so much like Uncle Tommy,” Elle gushed. “Plus she knows all about me. Uncle Tommy gave her pictures of us all so she knows who we are. And she loves you.”

“Uh huh.”

“I was hoping you could take me shopping tomorrow so I can buy her a gift,” Elle said resting her head on Adam’s shoulder. “I was thinking of buying her a necklace. I could get one too to show her I want us to be friends.”

“Hmm.”

“I saw a really nice one online,” Elle continued. “But it’s almost five thousand dollars. Buying two of them would be expensive. I don’t think I have that much in my savings bank. Think you could help me?”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re the best, Papa,” Elle smiled snuggling closer to Adam.

 

…………………………….

 

“I’m surprised you hadn’t guessed long before now,” Walter remarked as he poured Jacob a cup of coffee. “Bill was sure you know when you told us you had two gay Dads.”

“I should have,” Jacob shrugged accepting the cup. “I mean seventy-year-old roommates can’t be that common.”

“Sixty-nine,” Walter frowned.

“Gabe’s going to be surprised,” Jacob said laughing nervously.

“But is he going to take it well?” Walter asked. “I’m not going to have an upset partner in a few minutes am I?”

“I think he’s going to be more surprised with Gabe’s reaction than you think,” Jacob smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

“So he’s really okay with your Dad’s?” Walter pressed.

“They’re like parents to him.”

“I take it Gabe’s parents aren’t too thrilled about the idea?” Walter asked.

“How did you know?”

“I’ve been begging Bill for years to tell his kids about us.”

“Years?” Jacob asked. “How long have you and Bill been a couple?”

“Well we meet when we were fourteen,” Walter answered. “Sacred Heart High School. We were in shop class together.”

“You’ve been a couple since then?” Jacob asked surprised.

“That’s when the attraction started,” Walter admitted. “You’ve got to understand though it wasn’t acceptable to be gay when we were teenagers. I mean it was starting to be talked about, but we would never have been able to come out like kids can today. So we buried it. We both knew it was there but we didn’t talk about it. Bill graduated and married Mary, and they had their kids. I was best man at the wedding and everything.”

“And you both just pretended it wasn’t there?”

“A few months before the wedding we kissed,” Walter admitted. “But we decided not to ever mention it again. I think that kiss forced Bill to marry Mary. You see he didn’t want to be gay. I couldn’t care less, I was so into becoming an actor that being gay just meant I was more interesting.”

“So what happened to you after Bill got married?” Jacob asked.

“I got the hell out of Conway,” Walter answered with a smile. “I moved to Hollywood to become the next big thing.”

“What happened?”

“It didn’t happen,” Walter answered. “I tried my best, but the world wasn’t ready for a camp leading man.”

“So you went home?”

“God no,” Walter laughed. “I ended up moving to San Diego and opening up a children’s theater company. It didn’t pretty well in fact. We created a few stars. In fact you’re a lot like one of them.”

“Yeah?”

“Well you know the singer Adam Lambert?” Walter asked in a whisper as he leaned forward in his seat.

“I’ve heard of him,” Jacob said laughing softly.

“You’re the image of him,” Walter remarked.

“Are you saying that you taught acting to Adam Lambert?”

“Don’t believe me?” Walter asked.

“It’s not that,” Jacob smiled. “It’s just I think it’s a bit of a coincidence.”

“Why’s that?”

“There’s a reason I look Adam Lambert,” Jacob explained. “I happen to be related to him.”

“What?” Walter asked confused.

“He’s my Dad,” Jacob answered.

“What?” Walter repeated.

“Don’t believe me?” Jacob smirked.

“I knew there had to be a reason,” Walter laughed smacking his hand onto the table. “I said to Bill the minute I walked out of the kitchen and saw you standing there that you reminded me of someone. Well I’ll be damned,” he laughed. “You’re really his kid?”

“One of them,” Jacob nodded.

“And he’s okay?” Walter asked. “I’ve always thought about him over the years.”

“He’s great,” Jacob nodded. “So you really taught him how to act?”

“Fat lot of use it was,” Walter said rolling his eyes. “I told him to head to Broadway. When I met his Mom and she told me he had moved to LA. Well I wanted to get in my car and go get him home. He was far too good for LA.”

“He seems to have done pretty well,” Jacob shrugged.

“He would have been an amazing actor,” Walter smiled. “Please tell me you’re following in his footsteps?”

“I’m actually becoming a fashion designer,” Jacob answered.

“Yeah, he was into that as well,” Walter said rolling his eyes. “In fact that was the first clue I had that he was gay.”

“You knew he was gay when you taught him?” Jacob asked.

“I guess that’s why I took a shine to him,” Walter shrugged. “He was so scared of everything back then. I guess I saw myself in him.”

“He’s not that scared of things anymore,” Jacob shrugged.

“This is a mind trip,” Walter laughed looking at Jacob. “You really do look like him.”

“I get that a lot,” Jacob remarked.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“What took you?” Gabe asked as the bedroom door opened.

“It’s me son,” Bill said poking his head around the door frame. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Gabe answered sitting up. “Where’s Jacob?”

“He’s downstairs talking to Walter,” Bill answered moving to stand at the bottom of the bed. “He says you’re not feeling good.”

“It’s just a headache,” Gabe Shrugged. “It’ll pass.”

“You want me to get you something for it?”

“I’m okay,” Gabe answered. “I don’t like taking pills.”

Bill nodded as he folded his arms across his chest. “Well I… I thought we could have a talk.”

“Okay,” Gabe said unsure as he pulled the covers up over himself.

“Can I sit?”

“Sure,” Gabe nodded moving his legs out of the way.

“So I’m not very good with words,” Bill said looking down at his clasped hands. “I know what I want to say, but when I try to say it something else comes out. It’s been the same my whole life.”

“I guess I know where I get it from then,” Gabe said letting out a nervous laugh.

“You see in my day men weren’t supposed to talk about their feelings,” Bill explained. “It was only girls that had feelings. We had to bottle it all up. It’s not like today where men can cry openly and no one judges them. I guess that’s why I decided to go live in Italy. I wanted a place as far away from Conway as I could get.”

“Granddad, are you okay?” Gabe asked confused.

“Yeah,” Bill breathed out. “I’m just trying to find the words. You see, I’ve got a secret. A secret so huge it could end my relationship with all of my family.”

“You sound like you’re about to confess some sort of crime,” Gabe frowned causing Bill to laugh.

“According to your Dad it is a crime.”

“What are you talking about Granddad?” Gabe asked.

“I’m trying to tell you I fell in love,” Bill answered. “I fell in love a long time ago and it wasn’t with your Grandma.”

“I see,” Gabe said quietly.

“I don’t think you do,” Bill said smiling sadly at his Grandson.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 1981

 

Bill looked at himself in the full length mirror of his parent’s bedroom. He tried to see something in his reflection that was telling him this was a good idea. He searched his eyes as he thought of his bride to be. A girl no more than seventeen who was willing to marry him even though she didn’t want to. She was willing to go along with the lie just so no one would find out who he really was. He loved Mary, she was easy to love, but he didn’t feel for her what he felt for Walt. His stomach didn’t flip at the mention of her name, and one time he kissed her, his heart didn’t beat loudly in his chest like it did when Walt had pressed his lips against his. His father’s old clock hanging on the wall struck twelve as the bedroom door opened slowly.

“Your Mama sent me up.”

Bill looked over his shoulder as Walter closed the door behind him. “Your tie isn’t on strange.”

“That was the first thing your Mama said to me when she opened the door to me,” Walter smiled. “I can’t do ties.”

Bill turned around to face Walter. “You can’t do a tie?”

“It’s not a crime, you know.”

“It’s not that,” Bill sighed turning back to look at himself in the mirror. “I can’t do one either. I was hoping you could do mine.”

“What pair we make,” Walter laughed taking a step forward. “It’s times like these you need a woman.”

Bill glanced at Walter quickly before adverting his eyes back to the mirror. “My Mama might be able to help.”

“I could try,” Walter said stepping forward to stand in front of Bill.

“I don’t think that’s…” Bill stopped talking as Walter began fixing the tie around his neck.

“I don’t think people are going to be focused on our ties,” Walter smiled softly. “Not with the bride being there.”

“Yeah,” Bill nodded trying his best not to look Walter in the eye.

“Nervous?”

“Why would I be nervous?” Bill asked.

“You’re about to get married,” Walter answered. “You’re probably going to have a kid this time next year.”

“What about you?” Bill asked finally looking into Walter’s eyes. “What are you going to be doing this time next year?”

“My name is going to be up in lights,” Walter answered matter of fact. “Maybe a nice little apartment in Hollywood.”

“So you’re really leaving?”

“Sure,” Walter shrugged. “It’s not like there’s anything keeping me here.”

“Is that what you think?”

“Do you think differently?”

“I…”

“What are you two boys doing?”

Bill and Walter jumped apart as Bill’s Mama pushed open the bedroom door. “I… we were just…”

“Look at those ties,” Bill’s Mama sighed. “Both of you down stairs now. We’ve got a wedding to go to you know.”

“I know,” Bill sighed heavily as his eyes caught Walter’s.

 

………………………………………………

 

“Go and dance with your new wife,” Bill’s Mama said pushing her oldest son towards the dance floor.

“Do I have to?”

“Don’t be silly, of course you do.”

Bill took his hands out of his pockets as he walked over to the middle of the room where Mary stood in her white wedding dress. “I think we have to dance.”

“That’s usually what happens at a wedding,” Mary smiled as she stepped into Bill’s arms.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Bill admitted. “Do you?”

“I’ve been taught a few moves,” Mary smiled. “Walt taught me in fact.”

“Walter taught you to dance?” Bill asked glancing over to the corner of the room where Walter stood with a few of their friends watching.

“He’s a beautiful dancer,” Mary answered.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“We’ve been to school together since the first grade,” Mary said.

“But I just didn’t know you talked,” Bill stuttered. “Walter’s never said anything to me.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Of course not,” Bill smiled. “You can be friends with whoever you want. You know I’m not like that.”

“I mean does it bother you that Walter can talk to whoever he wants?” Mary pressed.

“I don’t understand.”

“I told you before,” Mary whispered. “You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

“And I told you I didn’t want to talk about it,” Bill said through gritted teeth before looking around the dance floor. “Just drop it.”

“I know he loves you,” Mary whispered. “And I know you love him. Even if you’re too pig headed to admit it. I know the only reason we’re married now is because you’re so scared.”

“I’m married to you because I want to be,” Bill said. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Mary whispered. “And that’s why I’m accepting all of this. I can accept Walter in your life as long as you give me what I want.”

“And what exactly do you want?” Bill sighed.

“You know what I want,” Mary answered. “I want children. I want a happy marriage, even if it’s pretend. I want the world to look at us and think we have it all.”

“Why did you marry me?” Bill whispered. “You could have had all of that with a man who could give you all of the love back. Why did you choose to marry a broken man?”

“You aren’t broken,” Mary pressed. “You’re just made different from other men. That doesn’t make you less of a man, and I married you because I know you will be good to me. I’ve grew up watching my Father rule my Mother, and I always told myself when I married I would marry a kind man. I think I’ve done that, and if I have to share you with someone else then so be it.”

“You’re too good for me,” Bill admitted.

“That’s probably true,” Mary smiled. “But we’re married now so you don’t have a choice.”

“You don’t have to worry about Walter,” Bill said looking across the room at Walter. “He’s leaving for Hollywood. Thinks he’s going to become a big star.”

“I know,” Mary said. “He told me he’s leaving tonight.”

“Tonight?” Bill asked pulling away from Mary.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“I thought it was months from now.”

“He’s leaving right after the wedding,” Mary said.

Bill’s eyes caught Walter’s across the room causing Walter to frown at him. “I didn’t know.”

 

………………………………….

 

“Don’t go,” Bill said as he jogged towards Walter’s car.

“What are you doing out here?” Walter asked looking around the empty parking lot.

“I don’t want you to go to Hollywood.”

“We’ve been over this,” Walter sighed leaning on the side of the car. “There’s nothing here for me.”

“Yes there is,” Bill said before throwing himself against Walter to give him a kiss.

 

End of Flashback 1981

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Are you telling me you’re gay?” Gabe asked looking at his Granddad in shock.

“I know it must be a shock for you, son, but…”

“That’s not the word I would use,” Gabe admitted. “Are you sure?”

“Am I sure that I’m gay?” Bill asked. “Yeah I’m pretty sure.”

“So that’s where I get it from?” Gabe asked shaking his head.

“Get what?”

“I’ve got something to tell you too,” Gabe admitted. “Something I’ve been trying to tell you all day.”

“You can tell me anything,” Bill said.

“Well Jacob isn’t my roommate,” Gabe began. “He’s sort of my… well he’s my boyfriend.”

“He’s you…” Bill’s mouth fell open as he looking around the room confused. “Huh.”

“Oh god,” Gabe choked out before burying his face in his hands.

“Why are you crying?” Bill asked leaping off of the bed to step away from Gabe. “Did I make you cry?”

“A little bit,” Gabe said rubbing his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m crying really.”

“Are you disappointed in me?” Bill asked with a shaky voice.

“For being gay?”

“I know it must be a shock for you,” Billy explained. “I understand if you can’t accept it.”

“Did you just hear me telling you I’m gay?” Gabe frowned.

“I got that,” Bill nodded.

“Granddad, I’m gay,” Gabe said. “I’m gay and Jacob is my boyfriend.”

“I know,” Bill frowned sitting back down on the bed. “Son, are you okay? Do you want me to get Jacob?”

“I just want to take this all in,” Gabe answered. “This is a first for me?”

“You haven’t told anyone you’re gay?”

“Not that,” Gabe answered. “Everyone knows, but it’s the first time I’ve told a member of my family and they haven’t beaten me up or told me I’m going to hell.”

“Beaten you up?” Bill asked in anger. “Who beat you?”

“You know Dad’s not exactly the most open minded person on the planet.”

“Your Dad beat you up?” Bill asked. “That son of a bitch,” he snapped banging his fist on the bed.”

“It was a long time ago,” Gabe said. “Anyway you can’t be surprised. There must be a reason you didn’t tell Dad about you.”

“It’s none of his damn business,” Bill snapped. “It’s no ones damn business.”

“Then why did you tell me?”

Bill smiled shaking his head. “Because your boyfriend likes to sneak around in the dark.”

“What?”

“Jacob overheard me and Walter talking,” Bill explained. “He told me to come up here and tell you. And I guess I was up here talking before I could really think about it.”

“So you didn’t plan on telling me?”

“The secret was too old to be revealed now,” Bill admitted. “But Walt wouldn’t let it go. He’s been pushing me for years to tell everyone. He’s tired of being my friend.”

“That’s why I told everyone,” Gabe remarked. “Jacob was sick of being my friend.”

“So you and Jacob?” Bill asked as he crawled up the bed to lean against the headboard next to Gabe. “How long?”

“I met him when I was thirteen,” Gabe answered shyly.

“You’ve been together a long time,” Bill smiled.

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded. “What about you and Walter?”

“Fifty-three years,” Walter smiled.

“Really?” Gabe asked with wide eyes.

“You and Jacob will catch up,” Bill laughed patting Gabe’s knee.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	127. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 127

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“You are going to love me,” Kris announced as he walked into the bedroom.

“Think I already do, but go on,” Adam smiled.

“Well you know we’re going to Conway.”

“Yep I remember,” Adam nodded. “I know I forgot where I put my keys the other day, but I’m not totally losing my mind.”

“Anyway,” Kris said climbing onto the bed. “You know how you were wondering what we could do while Mama takes Sebastian and Megan to church?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “You found something.”

“I found the perfect something,” Kris smiled. “I didn’t even know they still did this.” Kris handed Adam a sheet of paper. “You’re going to love it.”

“Blues, Bikes, and BBQ,” Adam read out. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s a motorbike rally,” Kris explained. “I always wanted to go when I was a teenager, but my parents would never let me.”

“And now your husband won’t be allowing it,” Adam frowned looking at the printed out website.

“What are you talking about?”

“Do I look like the kind of guy that is into bears?”

“Bears?” Kris asked with a frown. “What the hell are you talking about? I’m asking you to go to a bike rally, not go hunting in the woods.”

“Look at these men,” Adam said pointing towards the picture. “They’re bears.”

“And?”

“I don’t mix well with bears,” Adam explained.

“But they’re also wearing leather,” Kris pointed out. “You mix well with leather.”

“Why would you want to go to something like this anyway?” Adam frowned looking at the printout.

“When I was seventeen my friend Marty’s big brother got a bike,” Kris explained. “Every Sunday after church he would go to the abandoned school and ride it. We would all go and watch. The only thing I wanted when I was seventeen was that bike. Only when I told my Mama what I wanted for my Christmas that year she wasn’t too pleased. In fact she forbid me from ever buying a motorbike.”

“And I think this is the first thing your Mama and I have agreed on,” Adam remarked.

“You can’t be serious,” Kris frowned. “I thought you would be up for this.”

“Weren’t you the one that forbid Sebastian from getting on that motorbike last summer?” Adam asked.

“That’s completely different,” Kris scoffed.

“How?”

“Because Sebastian is my son,” Kris answered. “It’s different rules.”

“How’s that fair?”

“Do you want Sebastian on a motorbike?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not.”

“Then let’s call it fair,” Kris shrugged. “So what do you think?”

“About what?”

“Going to the rally,” Kris answered. “I already know where we can get great bikes.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“It’s been my dream since I was seventeen,” Kris answered.

“I guess we could take a look,” Adam sighed. “My ass isn’t going on a bike though.”

“Can my ass go on one?” Kris asked.

“You’re a big boy,” Adam shrugged.

“You’re going to tell my Mama, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Adam answered.

“Adam,” Kris whined.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Jacob stood up as soon as Gabe and Bill walked into the kitchen. “You okay?”

“I really don’t know what I’m feeling right now,” Gabe admitted. “My headaches away.”

“The truth does that,” Walter remarked moving back to the kitchen top to make another pot of coffee. “You okay?” he added quietly looking at Bill.

“I told him everything,” Bill nodded stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

“One down a whole lot more to go,” Walter smiled.

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy,” Bill said smiling sadly.

“Why are you looking like that?” Walter frowned.

“Gabe told me something that proved my fear was right,” Bill sighed sitting down at the table. “My kids are never going to accept me for who I am.”

Walter looked at Gabe. “You told your Granddad you don’t accept him?”

“Not Gabe,” Bill answered. “Gabe’s also gay,” he added causing Walter’s eyes to widen.

“Well that’s… really?”

“My parents didn’t take it very well,” Gabe explained.

“His father beat him up,” Bill said causing Jacob to look at Gabe.

“It all just came pouring out,” Gabe whispered causing Jacob to reach over the table and take his hand.

“Hold on,” Walter frowned looking at Jacob and Gabe’s clasped hands. “You two are…”

“Dating,” Bill nodded with a smile. “In fact living together.”

“Huh,” Walter laughed. “Guess you really do take after your Dad.”

“What?” Bill frowned.

“He’s Adam Lambert’s kid,” Walter said pointing at Jacob.

Bill shook his head laughing. “This is all too much information for me to take in right now.”

“Granddad wants to meet your Dad and Papa,” Gabe said looking at Jacob. “He wants to thank them.”

“Walter wants to see Papa again,” Jacob smiled.

“Again?” Gabe mouthed.

“You okay?” Walter asked coming to lay his hand on Bill’s shoulder. “You look a little confused.”

“It’s been a long day,” Bill admitted.

“I think it’s bed time for you,” Walter smiled.

“It’s almost morning.”

“I’m sure we can all have a lie in,” Walter said helping Bill stand up. “Then we can take a drive into Hollywood and see my biggest star.”

“Here it comes,” Bill sighed.

“What?” Gabe asked.

“Walt’s been trying to be straight all day,” Bill smiled.

“Let me tell you it’s been hard work,” Walter sighed.

“Tell me about it,” Jacob grumbled.

“See you in the morning?” Bill asked moving to stand in front of Gabe.

“I’ll be here,” Gabe nodded.

“I just…” Bill paused looking over his shoulder at Jacob and Walter. “Just know that no matter what you are…” he whispered looking back at Gabe, “no matter what it is… well I’ll always be here for you… okay?”

“Okay,” Gabe nodded swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Good,” Bill breathed out patting Gabe’s shoulder. “Okay, enough of this weepy stuff… we all might be gay here, but we’re still men. Let’s start acting like it.”

“That means he’s about to cry,” Walter explained wiping his own tears.

 

…………………………………..

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Kris yelled as he pushed open the bathroom door while Adam was in the shower.

“What did Brad do this time?” Adam asked letting the water run over his face.

“Not Brad,” Kris answered pacing up and down the bathroom floor.

“Sebastian?”

“Jacob,” Kris answered. “And Gabe.”

“And what did they do?” Adam asked turning off the water to step out.

“Do you know where they are right now?”

“Spain?” Adam asked.

“What… no… how does your brain work?” Kris asked annoyed.

“So where are they?” Adam asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“They went to Gabe’s Granddad’s house,” Kris asked causing Adam to turn and look at him.

“What?”

“That’s right,” Kris snapped. “Apparently Gabe’s Granddad has moved here from Italy and Jacob and Gabe thought it was a good idea to go to a family reunion.”

“Gabe’s Dad?”

“He was there,” Kris nodded.

“We have to go get them,” Adam said grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. “Where are they?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well call Jacob back,” Adam snapped. “And you tell him from me that I’m going to kick both their asses.”

“Apparently they have a surprise for you,” Kris answered. “Jacob said they’re coming over for lunch.”

“I’m going to kick his skinny little butt,” Adam snapped.

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Kris said.

 

…………………………………

 

“I didn’t realize how much of a LA girl you are,” Sebastian remarked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Megan asked looking at Sebastian.

“The clothes you’re picking to go to Conway,” Sebastian explained pointing to the rack of clothes in front of them.

“They aren’t what girls wear in Conway?”

“I don’t think they have a Marc Jacob stores in Conway,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You think I should dress down for Conway?” Megan frowned.

“I’m not saying that,” Sebastian said. “I’m sure Conway is full of very stylish girls.”

“Really?”

“I guess,” Sebastian shrugged.

“And do you know any of these girls?” Megan asked giving Sebastian a look.

“Are you asking me if I had a girlfriend in Conway?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

“You know I grew up in a house full of boys,” Megan remarked. “I know how to fight.”

“I’ve won seven under sixteen champion belts,” Sebastian shrugged. “Where are we going with this?”

“Just know if I have to fight for my place as your girlfriend then I will,” Megan answered before going back to look at the rack of clothes.

“Well I moved from Conway when I was ten,” Sebastian explained. “I wasn’t really interested in girls then.”

“So there’s no girls there that will try to compete with me for you?”

“Just my Mama,” Sebastian laughed.

“That’s good to know,” Megan remarked as she picked up a top.

“Want to know something else?” Sebastian asked stepping forward.

“Sure.”

“You don’t have to fight for you place with any girl,” Sebastian said quietly. “There hasn’t been any other girls. Just you.”

“I’m your first?”

“There was one before you,” Sebastian shrugged. “But I think I just dated her to have someone to date. We didn’t actually have anything in common.”

“Did you do anything with her?”

“Any… what you mean like sex?”

“I guess,” Megan shrugged keeping her back to Sebastian.

“I’ve never had sex with anyone,” Sebastian answered. “I thought you knew that.”

“Just checking,” Megan said quietly.

Sebastian nodded his head as he looked around the store. “And you haven’t done anything sexual either, right?”

“Well if you don’t count the football team,” Megan shrugged before looking over her shoulder that Sebastian.

“The foot… you’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

“A little,” Megan smirked.

“Nice,” Sebastian frowned.

“Don’t pout,” Megan smiled turning around to face Sebastian.

“The whole football team are idiots,” Sebastian mumbled causing Megan to laugh.

“I happen to agree,” Megan remarked stepping forward.

“So want to know anything else about my past?”

“Not really,” Megan said shaking her head. “I’d rather we talk about the future.”

“And does that involve the football team?” Sebastian asked.

“Shut up,” Megan laughed grabbing Sebastian by the t-shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

 

…………………………………………

 

“If they don’t come through that door within the next ten minutes I’m going looking for them,” Kris said as he looked out of the living room window again.

“What time did he say they would be here?” Adam asked.

“Noon,” Kris answered.

“Well it’s only eleven thirty,” Adam pointed out.

“How could they have been so stupid?” Kris snapped. “Going anywhere near that family.”

“They’re Gabe’s family,” Adam remarked.

“What are you doing?” Kris asked spinning around the look at his husband.

“What?”

“Why are you trying to make this okay?” Kris snapped. “Our son went to a home where men beat their children without a second thought. I’m going to kick his ass when he gets here.”

“Well that doesn’t make any sense,” Adam frowned.

“Why are you not angry?” Kris snapped.

“Because you said Jacob sounded okay on the phone,” Adam answered. “You said you asked him if he was okay and he said he was,” he added.

“Oh shut up,” Kris snapped turning back around to look out of the window again.

“Yeah that’s a great argument,” Adam remarked dryly.

“They’re here,” Kris said stepping away from the window. “Gabe’s car just pulled up.”

“Let’s do this calmly,” Adam said following Kris towards the front door. “We listen to what they have to say before we start killing them.”

“They’re not alone,” Kris said pulling open the front door.

“Hey Dad,” Jacob smiled walking towards the front door.

“Jacob,” Kris said trying to sound calm.

“Hey Kris.”

“Gabe,” Kris said with a forced smile.

“I want you to meet someone,” Gabe said stepping aside to let Kris see his Granddad and Walter. “This is my Granddad, Bill and…”

“Mr. Wade?” Adam asked pushing Kris out of the way.

“Told you he would recognize me,” Walter laughed patting Jacob’s shoulder. “Hey kid.”

“What’s going on here?” Kris asked confused.

“He’s my acting coach,” Adam said pointing at Walter with a confused look on his face.

“Can we all maybe come inside and talk?” Jacob asked. “You know, and not be so rude to our guests.”

 

…………………………..

 

Kris and Adam shared a look before Jacob took a seat beside them at the kitchen table.

“So you’re probably wondering what’s going on,” Jacob began.

“Something like that,” Kris nodded. “Someone want to tell us?”

“Well this is my Granddad,” Gabe said.

“Hey,” Bill smiled.

“I got that,” Kris answered. “And this is Adam’s acting coach, Mr. Wade.”

“Walter,” Walter corrected with a smile.

“Okay,” Kris said smiling back.

“My Granddad invited us to a family reunion,” Gabe explained. “So we went.”

“I got that too,” Kris said.

“I can sense you’re uncomfortable with this,” Bill said sitting forward in his seat. “Gabe’s filled me in on what’s been happening while I was living in Italy. I completely understand that you would be wary of Jacob and Gabe being anywhere near my son.”

“Not just your son,” Adam remarked. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Bill, but we haven’t met a nice member of your family yet.”

“Papa,” Jacob frowned. “Don’t be rude.”

“Yeah, don’t be rude,” Walter frowned. “Where the hell did your manners go to?”

“Walter…”

“It’s Mr. Wade to you,” Walter said.

“But you told Kris…”

“I wasn’t his actor coach,” Walter interrupted. “And while we’re at it. Why do you get off quitting acting?”

“I was…”

“Can we focus here, please?” Kris interrupted.

“You and I are going to have a talk later,” Walter warned looking at Adam.

“Kris, I want you to know that when Gabe told me about what my son had done to him… well I was horrified. Trust me, he’s not going to get away with this,” Bill said.

“That’s all good and everything Bill, but I need to know how you’re going to react when Gabe tells you everything about his life,” Kris said looking at Gabe.

“He knows I’m gay, Kris,” Gabe said. “And I know he’s gay.”

“He’s…”

“I knew it,” Adam laughed pointing at Walter. “I knew you were gay.”

“And I knew you were gay,” Walter shrugged. “Hell I knew you were gay before you did.”

“Again, lets get back to the point,” Kris sighed. “What do you mean you’re gay?” he asked looking at Bill.

“I’m gay,” Bill answered. “And that’s the second time I’ve said that today.”

“And you let your son treat your Grandson the way he has for being the same?” Kris asked annoyed.

“I had no idea what Jonathan was up to,” Bill answered.

“Well didn’t you wonder where he’s been for the past five years?”

“I knew something was up,” Bill nodded. “Every time I called Gabe wasn’t mentioned, and when I asked about him it was all very vague. I knew he wasn’t living at home anymore. They told me he was in New York. I tried asking for his number, but my son told me Gabe didn’t want me to have it.”

“Your Jonathan has been nothing but cruel to Gabe to whole time we’ve known him,” Kris said. “If you knew half of what this kid has gone through.”

“And I’m going to know it all,” Bill said. “Trust me, I’m not going to let this go. And I totally understand your concern. Gabe’s told me how you’ve taken care of him, and I want you to know how grateful I am for that.”

“You accept that?” Jacob asked looking at his Dad.

“It’s a start,” Kris said nodding his head.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“You’re old,” Adam remarked as he sat on the sofa next to Walter.

“I could say the same for you,” Walter laughed. “Anyway, I’ve always been old what’s your excuse?”

“I have four kids,” Adam answered. “One grandkid and another on the way.”

“Amazing,” Walter smiled. “Who would have thought that when you were thirteen?”

“Life has taken a different route,” Adam laughed.

“You were going to Broadway,” Walter sighed. “Your name was going to be in lights.”

“My names been in lights.”

“Yeah for strutting around a stage in pants too small for you,” Walter remarked dryly.

“So you’ve seen me live?”

“You were the best actor I’d ever taught,” Walter said shaking his head. “I had such high hopes for you.”

“It’s not like my life turned bad,” Adam frowned. “I did everything I wanted to do.”

“When you were thirteen you wanted to star in Hair,” Walter remarked.

“Did it,” Adam smiled. “In Germany for six months. Even got naked on stage.”

“Glad I didn’t get an invite to that show,” Walter frowned.

“Hey,” Adam frowned. “People would kill to see me naked.”

“Behave,” Walter warned. “I was practically your second father from the ages of eight to eighteen.”

“True,” Adam smiled settling back on the sofa. “I’m sorry we lost touch.”

“Me too,” Walter nodded patting Adam’s knee. “Hey, you’ve got a great kid there. He’s like a mini version of you. Well only better looking.”

“Wait to you see the others,” Adam smiled. “You’re going to love Elle. She’s thirteen and a lot like I was.”

“God help us all then,” Walter remarked causing Adam to laugh.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“What exactly are you going to do about your son?” Kris asked handing Bill another bottle of beer.

“Well when Gabe first told me my first instinct was to beat the living daylights out of him,” Bill answered honestly. “I’m not a young man anymore, but I think I could still do it.”

“I can see that you’re an honest man,” Kris remarked taking a sip of his beer. “But… well I’m never going to be comfortable with my son being around your son.”

“I understand that completely,” Bill nodded. “I’m not too comfortable with Gabe being around him either.”

“He’s never once tried to get in contact with Gabe the whole time he’s lived in LA,” Kris said. “And his wife…”

“You can’t blame Ellen,” Bill interrupted. “She’s always been a timid woman.”

“And your son enjoys making sure she knows her place,” Kris remarked causing Bill to frown at him.

“Do you mean…”

“Since as long as Gabe can remember,” Kris answered. “And when he couldn’t beat his wife he would take it out on Gabe.”

“I see,” Bill frowned into his beer. “Well Kris I don’t want you and Adam to worry about Gabe and Jacob’s safety. I’m going to make sure my son gets what’s coming to him.”

“I trust that you will,” Kris said before taking another drink of his beer.

 

………………………………………….

 

“You look happy,” Jacob smiled as he sat himself down on Gabe’s lap.

“I am,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist. “Something good has finally came out of my family.”

“I’ve always thought something good was in your family,” Jacob whispered against Gabe’s hair. “Now I think there are two good things in it.”

“He is a good man, isn’t he?” Gabe asked quietly.

“I can see where you get it from,” Jacob smiled.

“I feel so…” Gabe shook his head. “I feel like I want to cry.”

“Why would you want to cry?” Jacob frowned. “You should be happy.”

“I am happy,” Gabe admitted. “I’m so happy I don’t know what to do, and the only thing I can think of doing is crying.”

“Well you can cry then,” Jacob smiled kissing Gabe’s cheek. “As long as they’re happy tears.”

“Very happy tears,” Gabe whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Good,” Jacob whispered before leaning forward to kiss the tear away.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	128. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 128

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I don’t know who’s more excited,” Kris remarked putting Adam’s bag into the back of the car.

“Autumn’s the same,” Tommy smiled. “She called this morning and the first thing she asked was if Elle was around.”

“What about you?” Kris asked. “You excited?”

“I can’t believe she’s actually going to be in LA,” Tommy answered. “I’ve never brought her here before. Do you think she’s too old for Disneyland? I was thinking we could all drive out to Disneyland.”

“Well does she like Disney?” Kris asked. “I know Elle’s still in love with all her old movies, but Elle’s not your average thirteen-year-old.”

“Autumn isn’t either,” Tommy laughed. “In fact she’s a lot like I was when I was thirteen.”

“Should I be worried about my innocent little girl who still goes to bed with her teddy bear?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Autumn’s a good kid,” Tommy answered. “She’s just got a little bit of me in her.”

“Poor kid,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

“Hey that’s…”

“You forgot my shoe bag,” Adam announced walking towards the car with a large bag.

“We’re only going to Conway for a couple of days,” Kris sighed. “Do you really need a full bag of shoes?”

“Twenty-four years of marriage and you’re asking me that?” Adam asked putting the bag into the back seat.

“Silly me,” Kris sighed. “Sebastian and Megan ready?”

“Megan has a shoe bag too,” Adam smiled.

“Megan’s a girl,” Kris said smiling back.

“And you’re short and bald,” Adam shrugged before turning to walk back into the house.

“What’s up with him?” Tommy asked.

“He’s been hanging around his old acting coach,” Kris shrugged. “He’s like an older version of Brad.”

“Yeah I met him yesterday,” Tommy smirked. “At least we know what to expect in the future with Brad.”

“This whole thing is weird,” Kris admitted. “I’ll be glad to get away for a few days.”

“What are you and Adam planning on doing?”

“Just hanging out,” Kris shrugged. “Nothing important.”

“So you’re not going to some motorbike rally?” Tommy asked with a smirk.

“He told you.”

“Don’t worry,” Tommy laughed. “I’m not going to tell your Mama.”

“He’s got a big mouth,” Kris complained looking back towards the house.

“He was just asking for some advice,” Tommy shrugged. “You know, Steph and I used to go to motorbike rallys.”

“Yeah?”

“She never let me have a bike though,” Tommy sighed. “I was only allowed to look. Come to think about it now, maybe she was doing all that just to punish me again.”

“Have you heard for her?”

“She’s been calling my sister,” Tommy answered. “Tell her I was the one that hit her.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Luck my sister didn’t believe her,” Tommy sighed.

“Does your sister know about Autumn?” Kris asked.

“I told her everything.”

“And?”

“She was pretty pissed,” Tommy admitted. “She told me she’s missed thirteen years of her Nieces life.”

“I’m sure you can all make that up,” Kris smiled.

“It’s going to be all about Autumn from now on,” Tommy said. “I can’t believe I let Steph rule everything for so long.”

“You felt you had to,” Kris remarked. “You were unfaithful and you felt you had to do whatever it took for Steph to forgive you.”

“But she never did,” Tommy sighed. “She held it over me for years. She made us both miserable just to punish me.”

“I think you’ve been punished enough,” Kris remarked. “Now it’s time for a new start.”

“I think you’re right,” Tommy smiled before looking towards the house. “He’s got another bag.”

“God damn it,” Kris cursed looking at Adam struggle to carry another bag towards the car.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Damn,” Jacob remarked as he climbed out of Gabe’s car to look across Bill’s field.

“Don’t be a pervert,” Gabe frowned. “He’s my Granddad.”

“Do you think you’re going to look like that at seventy?” Jacob smirked.

“He’s an old man,” Gabe frowned.

“Who looks good without his top on,” Jacob shrugged. “I wonder if he’s got any pictures of himself at twenty laying around.”

“Why are you wondering that?” Gabe sighed walking around the car to join Jacob.

“I want to know if you look like him,” Jacob answered. “I mean it’s hard to tell now with the grey hair.”

“I’ve seen pictures,” Gabe answered. “I do.”

“Something for me to look forward to then,” Jacob smirked.

“You’re sick,” Gabe remarked before walking towards his Granddad.

“It’s the truth,” Jacob shrugged before following Gabe.

 

…………………………………

 

“I’ve got something for you,” Walter said as Jacob walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“I found it last night,” Walter smiled handing Jacob a photo album. “See if you can recognize someone in it.”

“Is that my Papa?”

“He was ten,” Walter smiled. “That’s him trying to be James Dean. I tried to explain to him that there has never been a red head James Dean, but he didn’t listen.”

“Strawberry blonde,” Jacob corrected. “Anyway I think he looks more like a character from Grease.”

“He did that too,” Walter remarked. “That’s where the black hair came from. I could have killed him when he did that. People pay a lot of money for his natural hair color.”

“He prefers the black,” Jacob shrugged looking at another picture.

“What about you?” Walter asked looking at Jacob’s hair. “If it is dyed you’ve done a fabulous job.”

“It’s natural.”

“So you must take after your Grandma and Uncle Neil,” Walter mused. “Speaking of, how is the miserable old sod?”

“My Grandma?” Jacob asked surprised.

“Your Uncle Neil,” Walter laughed. “That kids been an old man since he was six-years-old.”

“Yeah, he’s still the same,” Jacob laughed. “He lives in New York with his wife and son.”

“He got someone to marry him?” Walter asked surprised.

“And she’s nice,” Jacob added.

“She must be a saint,” Walter remarked. “I had your Uncle Neil in my class for one summer and I begged his Mom not to bring him back.”

“Yeah that sounds like Uncle Neil.”

“Where’s your other half?” Walter asked moving around the kitchen.

“Outside with your other half,” Jacob answered.

“Him and that damn fence,” Walter sighed. “He’s now decided he wants horses. He’s trying to build his own fence, even though I told him to call someone. He still thinks he’s twenty-one. It’s going to be me who has to rub his sore knee when he’s done.”

“You sound like my parents,” Jacob smirked.

“Just give it twenty years,” Walter laughed. “You’ll be sounding the same.”

“Can I ask you something?” Jacob asked standing up from the table.

“Sounds serious,” Walter remarked as he turned to look at Jacob.

“I was just wondering about your relationship with Bill,” Jacob said chewing on his bottom lip.

“What do you want to know about it?”

“Well Gabe told me that you and Bill became a couple on his wedding day,” Jacob frowned. “And that Gabe’s Grandma knew all about you.”

“We were all friends,” Walter smiled.

“And she was okay pretending to love Bill just so no one found out about you two?”

“Oh Mary loved Bill,” Walter answered. “She loved him like any wife would, and he loved her too. Bill would have married Mary even if she didn’t accept me. It was the way his life was going to go. He was very happy hiding who he really was.”

“But you weren’t?” Jacob asked.

“Honey, I was told I was queer before I even knew what it meant,” Walter laughed. “Sure I knew I was different. I just thought I was too good for Conway, but when the boys in school started calling me queer, well I had to figure it all out. You see I was a camp little boy who liked to play with the girls. While the boys were off using sticks for guns I was with the girls pretending the climbing frame was a house. I was always the fabulous next door neighbor.”

“Didn’t have TV back then?” Jacob asked sarcastically.

“I was practicing my craft,” Walter laughed. “Even at the age of five I knew I wanted to act.”

“So did Bill play house with you too?”

“Now don’t be silly,” Walter laughed. “Bill was off playing with the other boys and their sticks.”

“Sounds more gay than the climbing frame house,” Jacob mused.

“Oh it was,” Walter shrugged. “Not that Bill would admit to that. He’s always tried to act more masculine than he really is. He can queen it up with the rest of us when we’re alone.”

“You both seem so different,” Jacob remarked. “How did you actually get together?”

“We were friends in high school,” Walter admitted. “He lived right across the street from me so when it came to pairing up for projects we always picked each other so we wouldn’t have to travel far. I guess an unspoken attraction grew between us, and when we were seventeen we kissed. Well our lips touched for exactly three seconds before Bill freaked out, but I still like to consider it our first kiss.”

“I’m guess Bill didn’t ask you to be his boyfriend there on the spot,” Jacob remarked.

“No,” Walter sighed. “He did not. In fact he asked Mary for her hand in marriage.”

“That’s why he and Mary got married?” Jacob frowned.

“He didn’t speak to me for three weeks and when he did finally talk it was to tell me that he wasn’t like me,” Walter explained. “He then asked me to be his best man.”

“Seriously?” Jacob asked. “I hope you told him where to go?”

“I did,” Walter answered. “I told him where to go to buy a suit. What can I say I was in love with the man. I’m sure you would have done the same thing with Gabe.”

“Not really,” Jacob shrugged. “When he told me he didn’t want to come out when we started dating I told him to come back to me when he did. It took him three years but we finally got back on track.”

“Impressive,” Walter remarked.

“So how did Mary find out about the two of you?”

“I told her I was gay,” Walter answered. “And she guessed about Bill.”

“How?”

“I guess she saw the same thing in Bill that I saw,” Walter answered. “She confronted him and he confessed that he had feelings for me. She then told him she would accept it. Can you imagine that?”

“She sounds like she really loved you both,” Jacob answered.

“She was a sweetheart,” Walter smiled. “My best friend really. The wedding happened three weeks after she found out.”

“And that’s when you and Bill got together?”

“Yes, but I still left for Conway,” Walter answered. “Whenever Bill could he would come to LA and stay with me.”

“Did you ever marry?”

“Me?” Walter laughed. “I’ll shop with a girl, and I’ll even pick out their clothes, but the one thing I could never do with one is marry her.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Jacob laughed.

“No I decided to become a star, but when that didn’t happen I found a nice little theater company in San Diego. I started small and worked my way up to having a pretty impressive theater. It became famous when your Papa tried out for Idol.”

“So Bill went between you and Mary until she died?” Jacob asked.

“I was there through it all,” Walter admitted. “I watched the kids come along and then I watched the Grandkids come.”

“But how come Gabe’s Dad didn’t know you?”

“Mary had one rule,” Walter answered. “I could be part of Bill’s life all I wanted, but I was to never meet the children. She wanted her children protected from ever finding out about their Father. Even though Mary accepted Bill and my relationship, she still saw it as a sin. She was a very religious person and didn’t accept that in her home. Although as the years past she opened her mind a lot. She invited me to house one summer. That’s when I met Gabe. He was the only one I ever got to meet.”

“What happened after Mary died?”

“Bill was a wreck,” Walter sighed. “He would call me every night sobbing into the phone. He had never been on his own. Never slept in a bed on his own. So I told him I would come home and be with him, but he didn’t want the kids asking questions. It was my Idea to move to Italy. I’d always wanted to live there, and I thought if we sold up and moved we could finally be together. I had waited forty-four years to be with Bill and it was finally coming true. So Bill sold his farm in Conway and I sold my apartment and theater in San Diego and we left. Spent the next nine years sunning ourselves in Italy. We had a little apartment there. Just enough for the both of us. It was wonderful.”

“So why did you come back?” Jacob frowned.

“You ever gone on vacation and by the end of it you’re desperate to get back home?”

“Sure.”

“That’s how we started to feel,” Walter said. “Plus Bill was missing his family, so we figured we’d sell up in Italy and move back.”

“Why did you come back to LA?” Jacob asked. “Wouldn’t it have made more sense to move to Conway?”

“You ever been to Conway, kid?” Walter laughed.

“I was born there,” Jacob answered.

“Bill didn’t want to be so close to his kids,” Walter explained. “He wasn’t too sure about coming out to them. So we figured we would move here because I had lived here and knew the place, and if Bill ever felt comfortable coming out he would, and if he didn’t then I would be his friend.”

“You’re pretty patient,” Jacob remarked.

“Maybe for someone as young as you,” Walter smiled. “You kids have got so many choices now-a-days. In my day we didn’t, plus I love him. And when you love someone you go through the good and the bad with them.”

“Maybe,” Jacob sighed opening the photo album back up.

 

……………………………

 

“This is bad,” Adam groaned as he watched Kris climb on the motorbike.

“It’s fine,” Kris smiled. “Look how beautiful it is. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Gorgeous,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “But come off of it now, please.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Kris laughed. “Why don’t you get on yours?”

Adam looked across the cottage driveway at the black bike sitting. “I don’t want to.”

“Want to get on the back of mine?” Kris smirked. “I know you always like being on top, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy me taking control for a little bit.”

“Don’t think because you talk about sex that I will cave in to you,” Adam warned. “Now get off of the bike before you crash.”

“I haven’t even turned it on,” Kris laughed. “Anyway we have to practice before the rally tomorrow.”

“I didn’t agree to any of this,” Adam complained. “I said I would go and look. This isn’t looking Kristopher.”

“You know you sound like my Mama when you talk like that,” Kris remarked.

“Insulting me isn’t the smartest thing to do right now,” Adam frowned folding his arms across his chest.

“Okay,” Kris sighed swinging his leg over to get off of the bike. “How about a blow job?”

“What?”

“Right here,” Kris smirked. “Right now.”

“Kristopher,” Adam warned backing away from Kris. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Right in our driveway,” Kris added. “I’m sure stones won’t hurt my knees that much, and if they do you can kiss them better.”

“I’m not playing your games Kristopher,” Adam said backing up against the cottage wall.

“So watch then,” Kris smirked before sliding down onto his knees and pulling Adam’s zip with him.

“We are outside,” Adam hissed as Kris’s hand snaked inside his jeans. “Anyone could see us.”

“We don’t have any neighbors,” Kris whispered looking up at Adam through his eyelashes.

“Your Mama could drive up the driveway,” Adam pointed out.

“We just left my Mama’s house,” Kris smirked. “She’s taking Sebastian and Megan to meet the preacher.”

“Your Dad…”

“Is playing golf,” Kris interrupted. “Face it baby, we’re all alone.”

“This is so wrong,” Adam groaned as Kris began pulling down his jeans and boxers.

“And yet it feels so right,” Kris smirked before taking Adam into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Adam hissed grabbing the back of Kris’s head. “You sick little fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck… don’t stop.”

Kris pulled back to look up at his husband. “Did you ask me to stop?”

“You try and I’ll divorce you,” Adam warned causing Kris to laugh.

“So why don’t we ride on the bike after this?” Kris suggested causing Adam to groan.

“You blackmailing little shit. I told you I didn’t want to go anywhere near that bike when it’s moving.”

“That’s not the kind of riding I was talking about,” Kris smirked.

“And people think you’re the innocent one,” Adam breathed out before pushing Kris’s mouth back onto him.

 

………………………………………

 

“I feel so dirty,” Adam panted as he crawled onto the sofa naked.

“That is one sturdy bike,” Kris remarked closing the front door behind him.

“You know it will serve you right if the paparazzi followed us here,” Adam said as Kris crawled on top of him.

“Totally worth it,” Kris smirked.

“So motorbikes turn you on?” Adam asked. “Because you haven’t been that… well its been a while since it’s been that wild.”

“What can I say,” Kris shrugged. “I’ve got a thing for a man in leather.”

“I’m naked,” Adam remarked.

“But just imagine all the leather you could wear while riding a bike,” Kris said as he pressed his lips against Adam’s chest. “Gripping the bike with your strong thighs.”

“Oh my god, you really are turned on by bikes,” Adam frowned. “You’re a kinky little thing, aren’t you?”

“I really want to see you on a bike,” Kris whispered before taking one of Adam’s nipples in his mouth.

“I’m so whipped,” Adam groaned throwing his head back against the arm of the sofa.

“Does that mean we’re going to the rally?” Kris asked pulling his lips away from Adam’s nipple.

“You owe me,” Adam answered. “And I don’t just mean breakfast in bed. You owe me big,”

“I’ll do whatever you ask the whole time we’re here,” Kris whispered going back to kiss Adam’s nipple.

“You really are a blackmailing little shit,” Adam groaned as he wrapped his legs around Kris’s waist.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	129. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 129

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sebastian whispered as he looked over Megan’s shoulder at his Mama. “I could call my Dad and Papa and you could hang out with them for the day.”

“I’m sure me and your Mama will be okay alone,” Megan said rolling her eyes. “She’s going to take me into town.”

“Well that will take five minutes,” Sebastian smirked. “What are you doing after?”

“She’s taking me to her coffee morning.”

“Please let me call my Papa,” Sebastian groaned.

“I’ll be fine,” Megan laughed. “I like coffee.”

“They talk about their husbands,” Sebastian remarked.

“I don’t have a husband,” Megan shrugged. “I can talk about you if you want.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sebastian frowned. “I don’t want my Mama knowing about us.”

“What if she talks about something freaky to do with your Granddad?”

“Don’t tell me,” Sebastian answered. “I already know enough freaky things involving my parents. I don’t need to add my Grandparents into the mix.”

“You’re no fun,” Megan pouted.

“I should go,” Sebastian said reaching forward to kiss Megan’s cheek. “I’ve got to meet the prayer group under a tree or something.”

“What?”

“I really don’t know,” Sebastian sighed. “I only want to go to help people in Africa. Now I’m sitting under a tree praying.”

“That might help them,” Megan shrugged.

“I was hoping to maybe help them in other ways.”

“Prayer is a strong thing,” Kim said as she walked out of the kitchen.

“You were listening to us?”

“It’s a small house and you have your Papa’s loud voice,” Kim answered picking up her coat. “And we do not talk about freaky things during our coffee mornings.”

“Oh god,” Sebastian groaned.

“That’s what Friday night bingo is for,” Kim smiled causing Sebastian to bury his face in his hands.

Kill me now.”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“I said there was going to be some rules,” Adam called out from the front door as Kris climbed onto the motorbike.

“Stop being such a big baby,” Kris grumbled climbing back off of the bike.

“You promised.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed throwing his hands in the air. “What are the rules?”

“I don’t drive,” Adam said coming towards Kris. “You put me in control of a bike and it’s hitting a tree. Elvis died in a bathroom, Jim Morrison died in a bath, and Adam Lambert would die in a tree.”

“You’re being too dramatic,” Kris sighed.

“I’m not driving the bike.”

“Okay,” Kris said annoyed looking at the other bike. “What are we going to do then?”

“I’ll get on the back of yours,” Adam said. “And that leads me to rule two.”

“We’re going to miss this whole rally,” Kris grumbled to himself. “Okay, what’s rule two?”

“Do you know how to ride a bike?”

“That’s a question not a rule,” Kris answered.

“Do you know how to ride a bike?” Adam repeated annoyed.

“I’ve played around with a few,” Kris shrugged. “Had one in that music video I did years ago. I was on that thing for three days going up and down the road.”

“Show me where the breaks are,” Adam said looking at the bike.

“What?”

“I’m not getting on the bike if you don’t know where the breaks are,” Adam explained. “Show me where the breaks are.”

“Okay,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “There it is.”

“You sure?”

“Very,” Kris nodded bored. “Now can we go?”

“You think this bike will take both our weights?” Adam asked.

“It did yesterday,” Kris smirked.

“I mean when it’s moving,” Adam said shaking his head. “I have a feeling you’re not taking this seriously.”

“Adam we have got to get on the bike now if we’re going to get there on time,” Kris sighed. “Of course I’m taking it seriously. I take your safety very seriously. Do you really think I would get on a bike with you if I didn’t think I could ride it safely?

“Well no,” Adam mumbled.

“So trust me,” Kris smiled reaching out to pull Adam in for a kiss.

“I’m trusting you with my life,” Adam pointed out.

“That’s what I’m asking for.”

“Four kids are trusting you with their Papa’s life,” Adam pressed.

“Now you’re just playing dirty,” Kris groaned.

“I need you to understand.”

“You keep this up and I’m going without you,” Kris said folding his arms across his chest.

“That suits me,” Adam shrugged turning to go back into the house.

“Get back here,” Kris sighed pulling Adam back towards the bike. “Now I went to a lot of trouble to arrange all of this. So we’re going. It’s fine if you don’t want to go on the bike by yourself, but you will be going on a bike.”

“You’ve gotten mean since you turned into a biker,” Adam frowned. “My Mom used to warn me about boys like you.”

“Well it’s a pity my Mama didn’t do the same for me then, isn’t it?” Kris sighed handing Adam his helmet.

 

…………………………………….

 

“So I’m here,” Bill said standing at Gabe and Jacob’s front door.

“You almost look nervous,” Jacob remarked as he held the door open for Bill to step inside. “Are you?”

“I’ve never been to a photo shoot before,” Bill admitted stepping into the house.

“You’ll have fun,” Jacob smiled. “Gabe’s a really good model.”

“Well I figured I should learn what Gabe does,” Bill shrugged looking around the house. “This is a pretty big house for two people so young.”

“We share it with two other people,” Jacob explained. “Gabe and I stay on the top floor.”

“Is Gabe ready?”

“He’s shaving his chest,” Jacob answered causing Bill to frown.

“He’s shaving his chest?”

“They’re doing a few topless shots,” Jacob explained.

“He’s one of those models?” Bill frowned.

“He’s not going to be naked,” Jacob laughed. Bill looked to the side as Phillip came walking out of the living room. “Oh god,” Jacob mumbled.

“Have you seen my jeans?” Phillip asked looking at Jacob. “I left them lying somwhere when Niles and I had sex on the sofa last night.”

“This is Gabe’s Granddad,” Jacob said quickly before Phillip could say anything else. “Remember I told you he was coming this morning to go to Gabe’s photo shoot with him.”

“So this is the gay cowboy?” Phillip smiled holding out his hand for Bill to shake. “I’m Phillip, their fabulous friend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bill said unsure.

“So where’s your boyfriend?” Phillip smiled looking at Bill.

“Is Gabe ready?” Bill asked.

“Phillip go and see if Gabe is ready,” Jacob ordered pushing Phillip towards the stairs.

“But…”

“Hurry along now,” Jacob said pushing Phillip away.

“If you’re wondering, Bill, yes he’s always this rude,” Phillip remarked over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

“Sorry about him,” Jacob sighed. “He’s harmless really.”

“Pushy little thing,” Bill remarked.

“How about a coffee?” Jacob asked pointing towards the kitchen.

Bill looked towards the stairs before nodding his head. “I’m sure I could have a quick one.”

 

……………………………………….

 

“So…” Jacob looked around the kitchen unsure what to say next.

“I don’t know what to say either,” Bill admitted. “You’ve probably built an image of me in your mind.”

“I guess I just thought you would be more like Gabe’s Dad.”

“Has he been in touch?” Bill asked.

“He sent a text the day after the reunion telling Gabe to just keep his head down,” Jacob answered.

“What does that mean?” Bill asked.

“No idea,” Jacob shrugged. “Gabe thought it meant keep your mouth shut.”

“Well knowing what I’m learning about my son, that might be right,” Bill sighed. “I’m trying to figure out what to do. Walter’s insisting I tell them the truth.”

“But you don’t want to?”

“I’m ashamed to admit that I’m scared of their reaction,” Bill admitted quietly. “Silly isn’t it?”

“From what Gabe’s told me it sounds like his dad is pretty scared of telling you he was gay,” Jacob remarked.

“He’s scared of losing my money,” Bill pointed out. “He doesn’t really care what I think of Gabe. He’s too worried about his own reputation.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do?”

“I have a few ideas,” Bill admitted.

“Will you please tell your boyfriend his ass needs waxed?” Phillip announced walking into the kitchen.

“Phillip,” Jacob scolded.

“Oh don’t give me that,” Phillip said rolling his eyes. “I’m sure Gabe’s Granddad knows what I’m talking about.”

“So is Gabe ready?” Bill asked avoiding Phillip.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Easy, easy, easy.”

Kris rolled his eyes as he slowed the bike down to a stop. “There,” he said switching the bike off. “It’s stopped. You can let me go now.”

“Can I open my eyes?” Adam asked over Kris’s shoulder.

“You are being really stupid,” Kris sighed pulling off his helmet.

“It was the most terrifying ride of my life,” Adam grumbled climbing off of the bike.

“Didn’t think I would ever hear you pray,” Kris remarked. “You called for God so much I thought he was going to appear on the road in front of us.”

“You don’t have to be sarcastic,” Adam frowned. “You were going too fast.”

“I was going the right speed for the road,” Kris pointed out.

“You were weaving in and out of traffic,” Adam grumbled. “And I know you were just doing that to annoy me.”

“I…” Kris paused as he noticed a group of leather wearing bikers all standing around watching them argue. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Wouldn’t want your new friends to think your little wife is boring, would you?” Adam mumbled causing Kris to frown.

“Did you just call yourself my wife?” Kris whispered leaning forward to look at Adam.

“It’s the damn bike,” Adam complained. “It’s got me a nervous wreck.”

“Come on,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “There’s a coffee shop over there,” he added taking Adam’s hand.

“But there’s a bar over there,” Adam said pulling Kris in the other direction.

“I’m not carrying your drunk ass on the back of this bike at the end of the day,” Kris warned.

“Just one drink,” Adam smiled before pulling Kris across the street.

 

……………………………………………

 

Kris’s eyes fell on the empty bar stool he had left Adam before going to the bathroom. “Where the hell are you?” he whispered to himself looking around the busy bar.

“Kris?”

Kris turned to at the sound of Adam calling his name. He found him sitting in a corner booth surrounded by a group of big hairy looking bikers all wearing the same leather jackets. “What the hell are you doing?” Kris whispered to himself before walking over to join his husband. “Hey.”

“These guys are in the rally too,” Adam smiled pointing around the table. “They’ve came all the way from Detroit.”

“Nice,” Kris smiled glancing around the table. “So you want to head out now. I think they’ll be starting soon.”

“Needles said we can join him and his crew on the road,” Adam smiled.

“Needles?” Kris asked cautiously.

“Hey man, nice to meet you.”

Kris accepted the outstretched hand of the biggest looking biker. “Hey. Adam can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure,” Adam smiled.

“Over here,” Kris said nodding his head towards the bar.

“Won’t be long guys,” Adam said squeezing out of the booth. “Then you can show me that cool leather shop you were talking about.”

Kris grabbed hold of Adam’s hand as he pulled him over to the bar. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Needles is going to show me a cool leather store around the corner,” Adam explained. “I’m thinking about getting a bandana as well. What do you think?”

“You don’t go off with a group of strangers in a bar,” Kris said annoyed. “And why do I suddenly feel like I’m talking to Elle?”

“What’s your problem?” Adam frowned.

“These people could be dangerous,” Kris whispered. “And what sort of name is Needles?”

“I’m guessing it’s a nickname,” Adam shrugged looking over his shoulder where Needles sat. “No parent would be that cruel would they?”

“You can’t just walk up to complete strangers in a bar,” Kris hissed.

“Why not?”

“Why not?”

“Yeah,” Adam shrugged. “How do you think I met men before you came along?”

“I…” Kris froze as he looked at Adam. “Don’t put that in my head. God now I’m imaging it.”

“Kris I thought we were here to have a good time,” Adam remarked.

“You’re really saying that to me?” Kris frowned. “The man that held onto my waist and screamed in my ear the whole way down here, is really saying that to me?”

“You were driving like a crazy man,” Adam pointed out.

Kris let out a deep sigh as he looked over his shoulder at Needles and his friend. “They show us the leather store and then we go our separate ways. Got that?”

“Totally,” Adam smiled before pull Kris back over to the booth.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“So?” Megan asked as Sebastian came walking through the front door. “How did it go?”

“Everything is a sin,” Sebastian frowned shrugging off his jacket. “You can’t do anything in this world without them thinking it’s a sin.”

“So you learned about sins?” Megan asked cautiously.

“They listed them off and I swear my Mama was guilty of them all,” Sebastian whispered leaning towards Megan.

“Your Mama’s really not like I thought she would be,” Megan whispered back. “Did you know she and your Granddad dated as teenagers?”

“Not really,” Sebastian shrugged. “I figured they must have got together when they were young. Why, did she tell you that?”

“Oh yeah,” Megan nodded. “She told me that.”

“What exactly did she tell you?” Sebastian frowned.

“I don’t think you want to know,” Megan whispered looking over her shoulder towards the kitchen where Kim was cooking dinner.

“I don’t?”

“She started a conversation about…” Megan paused to look over her shoulder to make sure Kim wasn’t there. “She talked about sex with me.”

“You’re right, I don’t want to know,” Sebastian said turning his back on Megan.

“It’s okay,” Megan shrugged. “I’ll just listen to the screaming in my head by myself.”

Sebastian let his shoulders slump before turning back to his girlfriend. “What did she tell you?”

“Well,” Megan whispered pulling Sebastian towards the living room. “She told me that when she and your Granddad started dating they made a promise to not have sex until they were married.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sebastian groaned.

“Because she told me,” Megan whispered. “And if I don’t tell someone else I’m going to have to replay it in my mind.”

“Okay,” Sebastian sighed. “What else did she say?”

“She told me how hard it was for them to… to keep that promise.”

“Oh god.”

“Then she asked me about us,” Megan said.

“Oh please god tell me you pretended to faint and that was the end of the conversation,” Sebastian pleaded causing Megan to shake her head. “What did you do?”

“Told her we were virgins,” Megan answered chewing on her bottom lip.

“You told my Mama I was a virgin?” Sebastian groaned burying his face in his hands.

“Did you want me to lie?” Megan asked with a frown.

“Well no, but…”

“Anyway I think she was quite pleased,” Megan shrugged. “Apparently she doesn’t want any more Great-Grandkids. She says Sophia’s got that covered with Tristan and the new baby coming.”

“She’s going to tell my Papa,” Sebastian frowned. “They’re going to talk about it together, and then my Papa is going to want to talk about it with me.”

“It sounds like you don’t want your Papa to know you’re not having sex,” Megan remarked. “Is he the kind of parent that wants his boys to be proper men?” she asked using air quotes.

“Seriously?” Sebastian asked with a laugh. “You’ve met my Papa. You really think he’s like that?”

“So don’t worry about it,” Megan shrugged. “I’m sure your Mama won’t say a thing.”

“There you are,” Kim smiled walking into the living room. “How has your day been, sweetheart?”

“Good,” Sebastian answered cautiously looking at his Mama.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kim smiled taking Sebastian’s face in her hands.

“Why?”

“I’m just…” Kim paused looking at Megan. “I mean… I just think you’re a wonderful man,” Kim smiled. “Just wonderful,” she added before giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

“Wonderful,” Sebastian sighed giving Megan a look.

 

……………………………………….

 

“Where is he now?” Kris hissed looking around the large crowd on the street for his husband.

“Kris?” Adam called out waving his hand in the air. “Kris…”

Kris turned finding Adam standing beside Needles and a few of his friends. “You’re going to have to…”

“Needles said we can ride with them,” Adam said pulling Kris towards the group.

“Isn’t everyone riding together?” Kris frowned looking around at the bikes all lined up to go. “I mean we’re all going in the same direction.”

“You can’t just mix together,” Adam shrugged.

“Why?” Kris asked causing Needles to step forward.

“Just isn’t done, Kris,” Needles explained. “It could be dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Adam frowned looking at Needles.

“Adam, I need to talk to you,” Kris said pulling Adam away from Needles and his friends.

“Kris,” Adam frowned. “That was a little rude.”

“Yeah, you’re going to have to say goodbye to your new friends,” Kris whispered looking over Adam’s shoulder at Needles.

“Don’t be so rude,” Adam frowned. “They have been nice enough to let us tag along with them.”

“They’re a gang,” Kris interrupted.

“What are you talking about?”

“They’re a biker gang,” Kris repeated. “You’re hanging out with a biker gang.”

“Don’t be so…”

“Look at their leather jackets,” Kris said nodding his head towards Needles. “They’re all wearing the same jacket.

“I know, it’s cool isn’t it,” Adam smiled. “Needles said he would get us one.”

“See,” Kris said holding his hands up. “They’re already recruiting you.”

“Now you’re being silly,” Adam laughed. “Needles is a really sweet guy.”

“Needles?” Kris asked. “Have you asked him how he got the name?”

“This was your idea,” Adam frowned. “I didn’t want to come here.”

“He’s coming over,” Kris whispered causing Adam to turn around.

“You guys ready?” Needles asked. “We want to head now. You know, get there before the Warlocks.”

“The Warlocks?” Adam asked.

“Our rivals,” Needles explained. “If we don’t get their before them they’ll think they’re the top dogs. We can’t let that happen.”

“Rivals?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“I told you,” Kris mouthed.

“Come on,” Needles said pulling Adam by the arm. “We found a couple of spare jackets for you guys to try on.”

“I… okay,” Adam said looking at Kris causing Kris’s eyes to widen. “Come on, Kris,” Adam said taking Kris by the arm.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	130. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 130

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Nervous?”

“Maybe a little,” Tommy shrugged as he looked towards the gate for any sign of Autumn. “You?”

“A little,” Elle answered. “Do you think she’ll like me?”

“Of course she will,” Tommy smiled looking down at his Niece. “She’s probably nervous too.”

“Think she’ll like my gift for her?” Elle asked.

“I know she loves jewelry,” Tommy nodded. “I’m sure she’ll love the necklace you bought her.”

“So she won’t think it’s stupid?”

“Elle,” Tommy laughed putting his hand on Elle’s shoulder. “Stop worrying. Autumn’s going to love you.”

“I hope so,” Elle breathed out before looking back towards the gate.

“This could be her,” Tommy said as people began coming out of the gate.

“I should have worn something else,” Elle frowned looking down at herself.

“There she is,” Tommy smiled. “Autumn,” he called out waving his hand in the air. “Over here.”

Elle stood up on her tip toes to look over the crowd. “That’s her?” she asked with her mouth falling open.

“Hey honey,” Tommy smiled opening his arms up for Autumn to walk into. “Your flight okay?”

“Sat next to a snoring man, but other than that it was okay,” Autumn shrugged. “You look good,” she remarked looking Tommy up and down.”

“You know,” Tommy shrugged before looking at Elle. “Well this is Elle.”

“I know,” Autumn smiled leaning in to give Elle a hug. “I’ve seen lots of pictures.”

“Hi,” Elle said smiling shyly. “I… I got you this,” she added handing Autumn the small gift bag. “It’s a necklace. If you don’t like it that’s okay. I can take it back.”

Autumn smiled taking the bag from Elle’s outstretched hand. “Actually I brought you a gift too. It’s in my bag though.”

“Well why don’t we get your bags and head home,” Tommy said taking Autumn’s hand. “We’re going to go out to dinner tonight if you’re not too tired.”

“Can we go see the Hollywood sign too?” Autumn asked with excitement in her voice. “I told my friend Kendra I would get pictures for her.”

“I’m sure we can do all of that,” Tommy laughed. “Elle’s got a lot of exciting places she wants to take you.”

“I mean if you want to,” Elle stuttered as she shyly looked at Autumn. “You don’t have to.”

“I’m sure whatever you have planned for us to do will be great,” Autumn smiled slipping her arm through Elle’s. “Come on, Dad. I want to get unpacked so I can give Elle her gift.”

“Coming,” Tommy smiled as he watched Autumn and Elle walk ahead of him.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Is that you, Gabe?” Jacob yelled as he heard the front door slam shut.

“Yeah.”

“I’m in the studio,” Jacob yelled down the stairs.

“Thought you and Jack were going out to lunch,” Gabe called out as he climbed the stairs.

“He met a girl last night,” Jacob explained as Gabe walked into the studio.

“Another one?” Gabe frowned reaching down to give Jacob a kiss. “What happened to Jody?”

“Don’t you mean Ranee?” Jacob asked. “Jody was last month.”

“I know he’s your friend, but the boy is a whore,” Gabe remarked taking a seat on the floor next to Jacob. “What are you up to?”

“Making you a shirt,” Jacob answered.

“I don’t…”

“You’re wearing it,” Jacob interrupted. “It will be nice when it’s done.”

“I’m sure it will,” Gabe sighed pulling his knees up to rest his chin on them. “So Granddad called me on the way home.”

“Is he coming to see you again?”

“Actually he wants me to come and see him,” Gabe answered. “Tomorrow.”

“That’s nice,” Jacob smiled. “Want me to come with you?”

“Probably not a good idea,” Gabe answered. “He’s inviting my Dad as well.”

“He’s telling him?” Jacob asked looking up at Gabe.

“Apparently Walter hasn’t shut up about it since we found out,” Gabe shrugged. “He’s going to tell him something else too.”

“What?”

“He wants to tell him that he’s training me up to take over the business one day,” Gabe answered causing Jacob to drop the fabric in his hand.

“You’re doing what?”

“He’s had this dream of me and him working together in the family business,” Gabe mumbled. “I sort of agreed to it.”

“So you’re going to be taking your Dad’s job?” Jacob asked.

“No,” Gabe answered. “I would be taking my Granddad’s job. Which would me that I would be…”

“Your Dad’s boss?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to nod his head. “But what about the modeling?”

“My Granddad said I can still do that,” Gabe answered. “He made a point though. I’m not going to be able to model forever. I need something solid to fall back on.”

“Are you’re going to be there when your Granddad tells your Dad?”

“My Granddad wants me to be there,” Gabe answered. “He’s making Walter go out for the day though. Just in case my Dad starts something.”

“I’m not letting you go there alone,” Jacob frowned.

“Jacob…”

“Not up for discussion,” Jacob said standing up. “You’re not going to face him alone.”

“I don’t want you there,” Gabe answered standing up.

“Tough.”

“Jacob be reasonable,” Gabe sighed. “We both know my Dad isn’t going to take it well.”

“Even more reason for me to be there,” Jacob said.

“You’re so pig headed,” Gabe grumbled.

“Whatever keeps you safe,” Jacob shrugged as he bent down to pick the fabric back up off of the floor.

“And what about keeping you safe?” Gabe asked. “My Granddad is making sure Walter is out of the house for a reason.”

“I doubt Walter will be going anywhere,” Jacob shrugged. “Now come and try this on. I want to make sure the arms are long enough.”

“Why does every shirt you make me have to be pink?” Gabe sighed as he pulled off his t-shirt.

“It’s salmon,” Jacob answered helping Gabe into the shirt. “And it suits you.”

“It’s pink,” Gabe complained as Jacob turned him around to face the mirror.

 

………………………………………..

 

“Look what you’ve got us into,” Adam whispered in Kris’s ear as Kris slowed the bike down to a stop. “We’re wearing gang colors,” he pointed out looking at his jacket.

“What I got us into?” Kris asked with a frown as he looked over his shoulder. “You’re the one that introduced them to me. I didn’t want anything to do with them.”

“Shut up,” Adam hissed. “Needles is coming over.”

“So we’re going to set up for a few hours in that bar across the road there,” Needles said pulling off his helmet. “Just remember to keep your jackets on so you don’t get lost.”

“Actually, we were thinking of driving a little bit further,” Adam said pointing up the road. “You know, take in the sights.”

“That bar there,” Needles said completely ignoring Adam. “I’ll order you both a beer.”

“Actually could I have a red wine?” Adam asked.

“I’ll get you a beer,” Needles answered before walking away.

“We should just get back on the bike and get the hell out of here,” Kris whispered.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Adam frowned watching Needles walk away. “I think they might find us. Plus we’ve got their jackets.”

“We are never doing this again,” Kris sighed.

“I never wanted to do it in the first place,” Adam said annoyed. “This was your idea.”

“Yes I know,” Kris snapped. “You don’t have to keep reminding me.”

“Next time you want to make a teenage dream come true you’re doing it yourself,” Adam remarked. “Now let’s go and get that beer.”

“Red wine,” Kris scoffed as he followed Adam across the street. “Where do you think you are? In a Sex in the City sequel.”

“Shut up,” Adam grumbled. “Or I’m calling your Mama.”

 

………………………………………………………

 

“That’s him wearing my high heels,” Kim gushed handing Megan another photo of Sebastian.

“What?” Sebastian asked looking over Kim’s shoulder. “Why the hell do you have a picture of me in high heels?”

“Language young man,” Kim warned. “And I have pictures of that because you insisted on wearing them.”

“Oh god.”

“Oh relax,” Kim smiled. “You were only two.”

"That's child abuse," Sebastian frowned. "What did my parents have to say about you putting me in heels?"

"Your Papa wanted to put you in one of Sophia's old dresses," Kim answered. "Luckily your Dad was there to stop him or those pictures would be embarrassing."

"I don't believe this family sometimes," Sebastian complained.

"You love us really," Kim smiled. "Now where are those pictures of Jacob dressed as Gaga?"

"Child abuse," Sebastian mumbled causing Megan to smile.

 

..................................

 

“Why are we stopping again?” Kris complained as he slowed the bike down.

“Another bar, I think,” Adam answered.

“Why do they insist on going in bars when none of them drink?” Kris sighed climbing off of the bike. “We had one beer in that first one and that’s been it.”

“And don’t you think it’s weird that we just go in and look around then leave?” Adam asked.

“It’s obvious that they are looking for someone,” Kris shrugged looking over at Needles and his friends.

“This is it,” Needles called out. “Bring your helmets.”

“Why is he saying that?” Adam sighed. “You know I’m getting really bored of him.”

“Want to tell him that?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Adam mumbled.

“Then grab your helmet,” Kris instructed. “The sooner we get to the end of this route the sooner we can get home.”

“And does that mean the end of your dreams of having your own bike?” Adam asked.

“Not completely,” Kris shrugged before turning towards Needles and the gang.

“This is it,” Needles said. “Now just follow my lead and we’ll be fine. You got your helmets?”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded holding up his helmet.

“This is it,” Needles smiled before turning to walk towards the bar.

“Are you sure he’s only had one beer?” Adam frowned as he followed Needles across the street. “He’s getting weirder as the day goes on.”

“It’s probably drugs,” Kris shrugged. “Right I say we make this the last bar. Tell them we have a phone call from one of the kids and we have to go home.”

“Think it will work?” Adam asked. “They might not believe us.”

“I don’t really care if they do or not,” Kris shrugged pulling open the bar door. “I just want…”

“Oh my god,” Adam screamed grabbing onto Kris as a bar stool smashed against the wall beside his head.

“What the hell?” Kris frowned watching Needles throw another biker over the bar.

“Come on,” Needles yelled. “Use your helmets,” he added before swinging his helmet and smacking another biker on the head.

“We’re in a bar fight,” Adam yelled grabbing onto Kris’s arm.

“Come on,” Needles yelled. “We only have a few minutes before the cops are called.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“So I take it you like pink?” Autumn asked as she looked around Elle’s room.

“You don’t?”

“I had pink hair for a while last summer,” Autumn shrugged. “My bedroom’s black.”

“Like your clothes?” Elle asked pointing at Autumn’s tight black jeans.

“My Mom likes to say I have a dark soul,” Autumn smirked. “I like to think I’m more like my Dad.”

“You look like him,” Elle remarked taking a seat on her bed.

“Do you see him a lot?” Autumn asked sitting on the bed beside Elle. “My Dad I mean.”

“Used to see him a lot more,” Elle answered. “But then Aunt…” Elle trailed off as Autumn looked at her.

“Steph?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Elle nodded. “She got really weird. I mean she used to be really nice.”

“I think she was just a good actress,” Autumn shrugged. “Whenever I was with my Dad I had to be quiet when she called in case she heard me in the background.”

“That sucks,” Elle remarked.

“I was used to it,” Autumn sighed.

“At least you don’t have to do that now,” Elle smiled. “You can see him whenever you want.”

“Yeah,” Autumn smiled looking at Elle. “You know he used to tell me about you. He said you’re an amazing singer.”

“It’s what I’m going to do when I’m older,” Elle explained. “What about you?”

“I play guitar,” Autumn answered.

“Really?” Elle asked. “Like your Dad?”

“He taught me.”

“My Dad taught me too,” Elle smiled.

“Maybe we could play together later,” Autumn said glancing at Elle.

“How about now?” Elle asked standing up. “You can use one of my Dad’s guitars.”

“Think that would be okay?”

“As long as we don’t touch his Hey Jude piano,” Elle shrugged walking towards the bedroom door.

“Hey Jude piano?” Autumn frowned.

“It’s like his fifth kid,” Elle answered before walking out of the bedroom.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“You’re very pretty,” Jacob smiled as he lay beside Gabe in bed tracing his finger over Gabe’s eyebrow.

“Pretty?” Gabe asked with a smirk.

“What, is that not manly enough for you?” Jacob scoffed.

“I think you’re the pretty one,” Gabe smiled wrapping his leg over Jacob’s hip.

“I guess we can both be pretty,” Jacob shrugged.

“What are you thinking about?”

“What?”

“You’ve got that look like you’ve got something on your mind,” Gabe answered. “What is it?”

“I’m just realizing a few things,” Jacob said quietly.

“Tell me.”

“It’s silly.”

“I like silly,” Gabe smiled before pressing his lips against Jacob’s jaw. “Just tell me.”

“I realized recently that I’m going to have to start sharing you soon,” Jacob said avoiding Gabe’s eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well you’re getting back in contact with your family,” Jacob explained. “The whole time we’ve been together you’ve never been close to your family. I guess I’m just realizing that you’re not going to be just mine anymore.”

“I’m always going to be yours,” Gabe whispered as he took Jacob’s hand in his. “You know that.”

“I guess I’m just going to have to get used to not having you all to myself,” Jacob confessed.

“Never,” Gabe smiled rolling over to lay on top of Jacob. “You are my number one and no matter how many of my family members come into my life, you are always going to be my number one.”

“You’re my number one too,” Jacob admitted shyly.

“So stop worrying,” Gabe whispered gently.

“I’m coming with you when your Granddad tells your Dad.”

“I know,” Gabe smiled. “Like I could stop you.”

“I love you,” Jacob admitted. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Love you too,” Gabe whispered before leaning down to capture Jacob’s lips with his own.

 

……………………………………………

 

“That’s the fifth time I’ve called them today,” Kim sighed as she placed the phone back on the table. “if they don’t answer soon I’m going over there.”

“Leave the boys alone,” Neil frowned looking at his wife. “They’re probably…” he paused looking over at Sebastian and Megan. “Probably…”

“I know exactly what they’re doing,” Kim remarked dryly. “And I think they should be ashamed of themselves. Doing that all day.”

“Okay,” Neil sighed grabbing the remote to turn the TV on. “They’re still in the honeymoon period.”

“They’ve been married for twenty-four years,” Kim pointed out.

“So they’re capturing their youth,” Neil said glancing at Sebastian. “It’s none of our business.”

“I think this whole conversation is gross,” Sebastian frowned. “I really don’t need to think of my parents doing… well I just don’t need to think about it.”

“You and me both, kid,” Neil sighed settling back in his chair.

“I think it’s romantic,” Megan smiled causing Kim to roll her eyes.

“It’s not real life,” Kim remarked looking at Neil. “That’s real life,” she added pointing at her husband lounging back on his chair.

“Leave me alone,” Neil frowned looking up at his wife. “I’ve had a hard day.”

“A hard day?” Kim scoffed. “You’ve been out fishing all day.”

“And I got my socks wet,” Neil pouted. “Three hours I sat there with wet feet.”

“You are so…”

“Dad and Papa are on TV,” Sebastian interrupted pointing at the TV.

“What are they two doing on the local news?” Kim asked annoyed. “Neil turn it up.”

Local detectives say that singers Adam Lambert and his husband Kris Allen were both arrested along with ten other males in Ray’s Bar just outside of town. We contacted both singers reps, but no comment has come back at the time of this report. It is believed that Lambert and Allen were both in town for the annual bike rally. We will have more information when it comes in.

“Well it looks like the honeymoon is over,” Neil sighed turning off the TV.

“Neil?” Kim asked in a panicked tone.

“I’ll get my car keys,” Neil sighed standing up.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“I have never been so humiliated in my life,” Adam said sitting down on the hard bench next to Kris.

“What? Are you trying to tell me you haven’t ended up in a police cell before now?” Kris asked dryly.

“Our kids are going to hear about this,” Adam snapped. “Your Mama.”

“You don’t think they’ll call my Mama will they?” Kris asked in fear.

“They’re going to have to call someone to get us out of here,” Adam sighed looking around the cell at the other bikers. “Kris how are we going to face the kids?”

“The kids aren’t going to know,” Kris answered looking at Adam. “No one’s going to know. We are going to get out of here and we are never going to talk about this ever again. Do you understand?”

“But…”

“Do you understand?” Kris pressed giving Adam a look.

“Yes,” Adam sighed. “But I don’t see how we can keep this a…” Adam stopped talking at the sound of the cell door opening.

“You two,” the police officer barked pointing at Adam and Kris.

“Thank god,” Adam breathed out standing up and pulling Kris with him. “I knew they would let us go.”

“Yeah,” Kris said glancing over his shoulder at Needles and the gang.

“Told you it would be okay,” Needles yelled across the cell.

“Just keep walking,” Kris whispered taking Adam by the elbow.

“I’ll call you guys when I get out,” Needles yelled as the cell door slammed shut behind them.

“You gave him our phone number?” Kris hissed.

“I gave him a number,” Adam asked. “Let’s just say our local pizza place is going to get a call from a certain biker soon.”

“You’re a genius,” Kris smiled taking hold of Adam’s hand.

“Let’s just get out of here,” Adam sighed following the police officer around the corner. “I just want to get back to the cottage and go to…”

“Well, well, well.”

“Mama?” Kris squeaked out. “What… what are you doing here?”

“We figured you could use a ride home,” Neil answered as he stood next to Kim with his arms folded. “Since the police took your bike off of you.”

“How did you know we were here?” Kris asked. “Did you call them?” he asked pointing a finger at Adam.

“I’ve been in a cell with you the whole time,” Adam answered holding his hands up.

“We learned about it on the local news,” Neil answered. “We were watching it with your son.”

“Sebastian?” Adam groaned. “Oh god.”

“And his little girlfriend,” Neil answered. “We also got a call from Jacob and Sophia. Sophia would like you to call her back. Luckily Tommy is keeping Elle away from TV and Internet.”

“Just get us out of here,” Adam sighed.

Kris took a step forward towards his Mama. “Mama?”

“I really don’t know what to say right now,” Kim admitted. “I never thought the day would come when I had to come and pick up one of my sons in prison.”

“Oh please don’t start,” Adam breathed out. “And anyway, you son had picked you up from a police cell twice in the time I’ve known you. God knows how many times before that.”

“Don’t you start with me,” Kim warned pointing a finger at Adam. “This is all your fault. You and your wild ideas.”

“My ideas?” Adam scoffed. “Do you want to step in here Kristopher?”

“I… I… I think we should go home.”

“I’m not taking the blame for this little man,” Adam said before turning back to Kim. “This is your fault.”

“Mine?” Kim laughed. “What have I done?”

“You didn’t let him get a bike when he was seventeen,” Adam answered. “He’s been carrying around this dream of riding in a stupid bike rally for years. If you hadn’t been such a dragon of a mother we wouldn’t be standing here right now. You protected him too much.”

“I protected him?” Kim laughed. “Says the man who almost had a nervous breakdown when his son wanted to join the air force.”

“Can we please do this when we get home?” Neil sighed rubbing his head. “Before you two get us all arrested.”

“I want Adam to explain to me what he means by dragon of a mother,” Kim said folding her arms in front of her.

“He didn’t mean it,” Kris said stepping in front of Adam.

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Adam frowned. “I meant every word of it. If she had let you get a bike when you were a teenager I wouldn’t have to have suffered this day.”

“You were the one that had to get friendly with the biker gang,” Kris pointed out.

“For the last time, I didn’t know they were a gang,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“A gang?” Kim gasped. “My son is in a gang.”

“Oh for the love of god,” Neil groaned out.

“It was Adam and his need to be friends with everyone,” Kris accused.

“I’m leaving,” Neil announced walking towards the police station exit. “Anyone want a ride home better start moving.”

“I’m coming,” Adam said following his father-in-law out of the station.

“I knew he would lead you into a gang on day,” Kim said moving to take Kris’s hand.

Kris gave his mama a look before turning to his Dad. “I’m coming too.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	131. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 131

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“So can I have a bike?” Sebastian asked looking at Kris.

“No.”

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Sebastian remarked.

“It doesn’t have to be fair,” Kris sighed looking around the cottage. “Now do we have everything?”

“I think you’re missing your bike,” Sebastian answered dryly causing Kris to let out a deep sigh.

“Do you have something you want to say to me?” Kris asked turning to look at his youngest son.

“I think there are some double standards in this family,” Sebastian answered.

“In what way?”

“In the way that you and Papa are allowed to do what you want and the rest of us have to follow rules,” Sebastian answered.

“Because your Papa and I are adults,” Kris explained. “When you’re an adult you can do whatever you want too.”

“I’m sixteen,” Sebastian pointed out. “Papa won’t even let me take driving lessons.”

“Because we’re going to be paying for a trip for you to go on a mission,” Kris explained. “We can’t pay for this trip and a new car for you. You have to compromise. If you really want a car then the Africa trip will have to wait. It’s up to you.”

“You’re good,” Sebastian nodded pointing his finger at Kris. “Very good.”

“If you want to get a job and pay for a car yourself, I’m sure me and your Papa help you with it,” Kris shrugged.

“You’re really good,” Sebastian laughed shaking his head.

 

……………………………………………

 

“I really wish you would stop looking at me like that,” Adam sighed as he folded his jeans before putting them into his case.

“You’re a father of four,” Kim remarked. “Fighting in a bar.”

“Fighting in the street,” Adam said annoyed pointing a finger at Kim. “Breaking into someone’s house.”

“Firstly, I was not fighting in the street,” Kim said. “Someone spiked my drink. Which I blame you for.”

“Me?”

“Well it was at your birthday party,” Kim answered. “It was your friends.”

“Your drinks weren’t spiked,” Adam laughed. “You and your best friend Brad got drunk and thought it would be funny to wrestle a police officer to the ground and take his clothes off.”

“I thought he was a stripper,” Kim snapped.

“Should I be here for this?” Kim and Adam turned to find Megan standing at the bedroom door watching them.

“Did you know she once broke into someone’s home?” Adam asked.

“Oh don’t lie to the girl,” Kim snapped. “I was leaving them Christmas presents. I was doing the right thing. And do you know that every time I’ve been in trouble this one has been with me,” she said nodding her head towards Adam.

“I’ve only been arrested once,” Adam said. “And that wasn’t my fault. I blame your son for that.”

“My son has never done anything wrong in his life,” Kim snapped. “My Kristopher’s a good boy.”

“Your Kristopher begged me to go on that damn rally,” Adam pointed out. “You should be in the other room annoying him.”

“This little trip is going to come back and bite you on the butt,” Kim warned.

“I already know that,” Adam sighed. “I’ve had the calls from Jacob and Sophia.”

“I’m going to see if my son needs me,” Kim said before walking out of the bedroom.

“Your son’s probably hiding from you,” Adam mumbled before looking at Megan. “I’m guessing you won’t be coming on another trip with us?”

“My parents take us to a camp site every summer,” Megan answered. “This is the most fun I’ve had in years.”

“I’m sorry about all of this,” Adam sighed. “I’ve already called your Dad and explained everything to him.”

“Did you really throw a guy through a window?” Megan asked causing Adam to look at her.

“What?”

“That’s what it said online.”

“Wonderful,” Adam groaned. “I’m never going to live this one down.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“So today I thought we could go shopping before your Dad and Papa get back,” Tommy said looking across the kitchen table at Elle.

“So they’re out of jail then?” Elle asked dryly as she took another bite of her toast.

“You knew about that?”

“Sophia texted me and told me,” Elle answered. “Are they really in a gang now?”

“I think the press like to make things up,” Tommy explained. “Your Papa called last night and told me it was just a big misunderstanding. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Good,” Elle said. “Someone on the news said they were on motorbikes. And I know they would never buy motorbikes when they told me I wasn’t allowed a dirt bike because they were dangerous.”

“You wanted a dirt bike?” Tommy frowned.

“It was pink and pretty,” Elle shrugged. “I wasn’t actually going to ride it.”

“Right,” Tommy nodded confused.

“I’ve got a dirt bike,” Autumn announced causing Tommy to look at her.

“You do?”

“Mom’s boyfriend Dave got it for me,” Autumn answered. “He’s teaching me how to go it.”

“I see,” Tommy frowned. “Your Mom didn’t tell me.”

“Think Papa and Dad would let me get one if they knew Autumn has one?”

“Doubt it,” Tommy answered standing up from the table.

“I think I’m going to ask them.”

“You can try.”

“I can tell them they aren’t dangerous,” Autumn said. “I’ve only fell off of mine twice.”

“You’ve fell off?” Tommy asked. “Wait here.”

“Where are you going?” Elle asked as she watched Tommy walk out of the kitchen.

“I’ve got a phone call to make,” Tommy answered over his shoulder.

“You know he’s going to call your Mom,” Elle said looking at Autumn.

“I know,” Autumn smiled.

“And that pleases you?”

“They hardly ever talk,” Autumn answered. “I like it when they talk.”

“But what about your Mom’s boyfriend?”

“Dave?”

“Yeah.”

“They broke up last month,” Autumn answered. “Mom will tell him that when he calls, and then they’ll talk about Dad breaking up with Steph.”

“So you’re saying you want them both to be alone?” Elle asked confused.

“Of course not,” Autumn answered. “I want them to finally see sense.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elle asked.

Autumn smiled wide as she looked at Elle. “You really are innocent, aren’t you?”

“I guess,” Elle shrugged.

“Come on,” Autumn said taking Elle by the hand. “Let’s go get ready for our shopping trip.”

“Okay,” Elle said looking down at her and Autumn’s clasped hands.

 

………………………………..

 

“Again I’m very sorry,” Adam sighed into his cell as Kris looked across the car at him.

“Who is it?”

“It will never happen again,” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Who is it?” Kris repeated.

“Okay, I’ll call you when we get home,” Adam sighed. “I know… I am sorry… it will never happen again… okay, I’ll tell him… okay, bye.”

“I take it that was your Mom?” Kris asked frowning. “Did you tell her it was my idea?”

“Actually it was Sophia,” Adam answered putting his cell back into his pocket.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, she went on a little,” Adam sighed. “She accused us of attempting to leave Tristan and the new baby without Grandparents. Apparently our lack of common sense scares her, and she thinks we should get over our little midlife crisis quickly before the baby comes.”

“Damn,” Kris winced. “Glad I didn’t pick up the phone.”

“You’re answering Elle’s questions,” Adam frowned. “I’ve already dealt with Jacob’s. Do you know he called me irresponsible and a danger to myself?”

“Which you both are,” Sebastian remarked from the back seat. “Anything could have happened to you. And if we had any power you both would be grounded.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Kris sighed. “Mama’s already warned me not to go out of the house when we get home.”

“Really?” Adam frowned.

“Three weeks,” Kris answered holding up three fingers.

“Poor you,” Adam pouted.

“You too,” Kris shrugged causing Adam to scoff at him.

“Yeah right.”

“She says if we don’t do as we’re told she’ll make Elle watch out for us,” Kris sighed looking at the traffic in front of him.

“Damn,” Adam groaned.

“So was it worth it?” Sebastian asked looking between his Papa and Dad.

Adam glanced at Kris before looking over his shoulder. “No.”

“Glad to hear it,” Sebastian smiled. “You two should learn how to take things easy. I mean it’s not like you’re getting any younger.”

“Right,” Kris frowned glancing at Adam.

“Uh huh,” Adam sighed before looking out of the car window.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“So you’re sure your Dads are going to be okay with me sharing your room?” Autumn asked.

“Of course they are,” Elle answered grabbing her jacket from her closet. “They love Uncle Tommy, which means they’ll love you too.”

“Maybe I’ll buy them a gift when I’m out,” Autumn said. “You know, for letting me stay.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Elle laughed. “If you want we could bake them a cake when we come back.”

“Yeah, with a file in it,” Autumn laughed.

“What?” Elle asked confused.

“Nothing,” Autumn smiled. “Why don’t we…” Autumn stopped at the sound of Tommy’s raised voice. “Who’s he…”

“Tommy, just get your things we’re going home.”

“Steph,” Elle whispered as she moved to the bedroom door.

“What’s she doing here?” Autumn whispered.

“I guess she figured out where he’s been staying.”

“Should we go down there?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Elle admitted. “Do you think she knows you’re here?”

“Does it matter anymore?” Autumn asked. “My Mom said Dad isn’t with her now.”

“Aunt Steph isn’t exactly pleasant to be around,” Elle explained poking her head around her bedroom door.

“I swear to god, Tommy…”

“She sounds like a bitch,” Autumn whispered.

“She used to be…” Elle froze at the sound of a slap.

“Dad?” Autumn yelled pushing past Elle to run down the stairs. “Dad?”

“Honey, just go up the stairs please,” Tommy said looking at the stairs at Autumn and Elle as he held his hand over his face. “Please.”

“Dad?” Steph asked in disgust as she looked up the stairs at Autumn. “Tommy what the hell are you doing?”

“Steph please don’t do this here,” Tommy pleaded.

“You brought her here?” Steph said looking at Autumn.

“None of this is her fault,” Tommy answered. “She didn’t ask for any of this.”

“You were told,” Steph said turning back to Tommy. “You were told not to contact her again.”

“And I didn’t do as I was told,” Tommy said raising his voice. “So why don’t you just leave?”

“Tommy…”

“No, Steph,” Tommy interrupted. “You and your poison can’t be here. I can’t have you around my daughter.”

“Your daughter?” Steph spat out looking at Autumn.

“I’m being serious now,” Tommy said taking a step towards Steph. “You’re not going to do this here.”

“We’re here,” Adam announced pushing open the front door. “Tommy you better have a bottle of…” Adam froze at the front door causing Kris to smash into his back.

“What are…” Kris looked over Adam’s shoulder to find Steph standing in front of Tommy. “Elle?” he asked searching the hallway until he found Elle standing on the stairs. “Sebastian go upstairs with the girls.”

“You sure?” Sebastian asked pushing past Adam to get into the house.

“Just wait upstairs,” Kris answered causing Sebastian to walk up the stairs to Elle.

“Tommy?” Adam asked looking at his friend.

“She’s just leaving,” Tommy answered not taking his eyes off of Steph.

“This is ridiculous,” Steph said rolling her eyes. “Tommy just get your stuff and lets go. I’m sure Adam can make sure your bastard child gets back to its mother.”

“That’s it,” Adam snapped grabbing hold of Steph’s arm.

“What the hell are you doing?” Steph snapped trying to pull away from Adam’s grasp.

“You’re leaving,” Adam said pulling open the front door and dragging Steph out into the drive way.

“You have no right,” Steph snapped.

“I’ve got every right,” Adam snapped leading Steph to her car. “You come into my home in front of my daughter.”

“He’s my husband.”

“Not for much longer,” Adam yelled. “Now you’re going to get into your car and go home and wait for the divorce papers that will be coming to you any day now. Then you’re going to sign them and forget you were ever married.”

“That’s not…”

“Do not push me, Steph,” Adam warned. “Just be happy Tommy is letting you away with what you’ve done to him over the years.”

“This is between me and Tommy,” Steph said. “It’s got nothing to do…”

“I’m making it my business,” Adam interrupted. “And I’ll make it common knowledge if you even think about contacting Tommy again.”

“You can’t threaten me.”

“I’ll let everyone know what you’ve been doing to Tommy,” Adam said looking directly at Steph. “I’ll tell the world if I have to.”

“You know what, I don’t need this,” Steph snapped turning to open her car door.

“I mean it, Steph,” Adam warned. “Just stay away from him now.”

“Just tell him he’s going to pay,” Steph warned. “I’m going to take him for everything he’s got.”

Adam stood back and watched as Steph climbed into the car and began driving down the driveway.

“Adam?”

Adam turned finding Kris standing at the door.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out turning to walk towards Kris. “It’s okay now.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Well, well, well.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned at the sound of Jacob’s voice coming from the hallway. “Why do our kids all have superior complexes?”

“I’d say they get that from you,” Tommy smirked.

“There you are,” Jacob said standing in the door way of the living room. “So… do you have something to say to me?”

“You got a tattoo without telling us,” Kris said pointing an accusing finger at Jacob.

“Really?” Jacob laughed. “That’s your comeback?”

“We’re the parents here,” Adam pointed out.

“And yet you act like the kids,” Jacob remarked taking a seat next to Tommy. “While we’re here watching you get arrested on the news.”

“There was video?” Adam asked in a panic.

“There might as well have been the way they described it on the news,” Jacob shrugged.

“Why are you here?” Kris sighed. “I thought you and Gabe were going to his Granddads.”

“We are,” Jacob said flipping his hair. “I just wanted to come and see the jailbirds before I go.”

“You shouldn’t mock people,” Tommy warned. “You never know where life will take you.”

“Bet it won’t take me to a biker gang,” Jacob smirked.

“I’m bored now,” Adam sighed standing up. “Come see what I bought you from Conway.”

“Handcuffs?” Jacob asked following Adam out of the living room.

“Damn,” Kris cursed running a hand through his hair. “Why do I feel like I’m a teenager again?”

“Kids can do that to you,” Tommy answered.

“Speaking of kids,” Kris smiled. “Autumn seems like a sweet girl.”

“Yeah,” Tommy smiled nodding. “She and Elle have really hit it off.”

“Always a good thing,” Kris remarked.

“You don’t mind us staying here with you guys?”

“Of course not,” Kris said standing up. “You’ve both welcome to stay here for as long as you want.”

“Well Autumn’s Mom said she can stay until school starts so she’s here for another week or so.”

“Cool. We should all get together and make sure she has a good time,” Kris said causing Tommy to sigh.

“Like my wife is going to let that happen.”

“I think Adam made it pretty clear to her,” Kris remarked. “What’s your next step?”

“Filed for the divorce on Wednesday,” Tommy answered. “Should be here any day now. I guess after that I better look for a place for myself. Make sure it’s got a room for Autumn.”

“This is good,” Kris smiled. “You’re making the right decision.”

“Wish I’d made it years ago,” Tommy sighed.

“There’s plenty time to make it up.”

“Think Autumn will let me?”

“I’ve only just met her, but even I can see how crazy that little girl is about you,” Kris answered. “And I can see the feels mutual.”

“Totally,” Tommy smiled.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Who’s that?” Kris asked as Adam’s cell buzzed again.

“Our loving daughter Sophia,” Adam sighed climbing into bed beside Kris. “She’s been texting me all day. Apparently she thinks the arrest was funny.”

“The charges were dropped,” Kris sighed. “If that damn barmaid hadn’t called the press.”

“We really fucked up this time,” Adam sighed rolling onto his side. “Our kids are never going to take us seriously again. Do you know I had a forty-five minute talk with Elle.”

“Yeah?” Kris smirked.

“Yeah,” Adam sighed. “She made me feel like her little bitch.”

“What did she say?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Adam mumbled burying his face into his pillow.

“Why are we letting them rule us?” Kris sighed. “We are grown men. Hell we raised them, and now they’re acting like we’re two little boys who came home past their curfew. We are grown men.”

“I know that,” Adam said lifting his head to look at Kris. “They just…”

“We’re the parents,” Kris announced sitting up.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know,” Kris said looking around the room. “But I think we should do something.”

“Like what?”

“Something that shows them all that we are not to be controlled,” Kris answered as he grabbed his pants from the floor.

“Baby are you okay?” Adam frowned standing up from the bed.

“Do you know how good it felt being on that bike?” Kris asked putting on his t-shirt. “I felt so…”

“I know,” Adam smiled. “I felt it too.”

“So lets go get that feeling again.”

“What about Elle and Sebastian?”

“Tommy’s here,” Kris answered. “We’ll be back before they wakes up.”

“Where are we going?” Adam laughed pulling on his jeans.

“I don’t know,” Kris smiled grabbing Adam’s hand.

 

………………………………………..

 

“This is crazy,” Adam laughed as he watched Kris’s eyes widen.

“It really is,” Kris winced as the needle scrapped across his bare ass cheek.

“You really sure you want to do this?”

“Little late now,” the tattooist laughed.

“Yeah,” Kris smiled taking Adam’s hand.

“The kids will freak if they find out.”

“Why do you think I’m getting it on my ass?” Kris smirked. “They’ll never know.”

“So we’re rebelling against our own kids?” Adam smirked causing Kris to nod his head.

“Next stop the motorbike shop.”

“Now I know they’re going to notice if we get a motorbike,” Adam laughed.

“Not if we hide it,” Kris smirked. “All we have to do is stay away from gangs.”

“You’re crazy,” Adam remarked.

“Are you with me?” Kris asked taking Adam’s hand.

“Of course,” Adam smirked before leaning in to kiss Kris’s lips.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	132. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 132

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Why am I shaking?” Gabe breathed out as he watched his Dad’s car drive up.

“We can leave at any time,” Jacob said rubbing Gabe’s shoulder.

“I mean he knows I’m gay,” Gabe explained. “It’s not like if I’m coming out today. Everyone knows I’m gay.”

“Just let your Granddad do all of the talking.”

“What if he hits him?”

“Your Granddad?” Jacob frowned.

“My Dad,” Gabe pressed. “What if he hits my Granddad.”

“I’m going to be in the next room,” Jacob answered. “You just shout and I’ll be there.”

“I don’t want you in that room,” Gabe said looking at Jacob. “Promise me you won’t come in.”

“If I think you need me I’m coming in,” Jacob said. “I’m not going to stand there and do nothing.”

“You are so pigheaded at times,” Gabe frowned looking out of the window. “He brought my Mama.”

Jacob looked out of the window to see Gabe’s mom climbing out of the car. “Is that a good thing?”

“I don’t know,” Gabe admitted. “It’s not like she’s got any power over him.”

“Gabe?” Bill called from the hallway.

“Coming, Granddad,” Gabe called back. “You stay here.”

Jacob nodded his head as Walter walked into the living room. “Shout if you need me.”

“Good luck kid,” Walter smiled passing Gabe to sit down on the sofa.

“Keep him here,” Gabe said pointing at Jacob before walking out of the room.

“Keep him here,” Jacob frowned. “Like I’m some sort of dog or something.”

“He’s just making sure you’re safe,” Walter said patting the sofa beside him. “I got the same speech from Bill.”

“I just don’t like any of this,” Jacob admitted sitting down next to Walter. “I mean why do they have to make a big announcement to him anyway. It’s none of his business.”

“It’s time for that family to have no more secrets,” Walter explained. “It’ll all be for the best. You’ll see.”

“Wish I had your confidence,” Jacob sighed looking towards the living room door.

 

………………………………………………

 

“My ass is on fire,” Kris complained as he walked down the stairs behind Adam.

“I did offer to rub it better,” Adam smirked over his shoulder.

“I told you we had no time,” Kris answered. “Not if we want to do this thing Elle wants.”

“What is this thing, anyway?” Adam asked reaching the bottom of the stairs to grab his and Kris’s jacket.

“It’s a surprise for Autumn,” Kris shrugged.

“So why are we being kept in the dark about it?”

“God knows,” Kris answered. “Elle? We’re ready.”

Elle pushed open the front door, poking her head around it. “Already outside waiting for you. Do you know you two take forever to get ready?”

“Me?” Kris frowned. “I’ve been ready for hours.”

“My hair wouldn’t sit,” Adam shrugged walking out of the front door. “So where are we going?”

“I told you it was a surprise,” Elle said rolling her eyes. “Why does no one listen to me in this family?”

“I know it’s a surprise,” Adam said looking down at Elle. “But if we don’t know where we are going, then how are we going to be able to drive there?”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, oh,” Adam remarked.

“You’re all so funny,” Autumn laughed as she stood up from the step.

“Why don’t you tell us now where we’re going,” Kris smiled. “Then we can get in the car and go there.”

“Okay,” Elle breathed out. “We are going to… oh my god I’m so excited.”

“Well spit it out,” Adam laughed. “Let the rest of us be excited too.”

“Okay, we are going to hike to the Hollywood sign.”

“Oh my god that’s so…”

“Why?” Adam interrupted before Autumn could say anything else.

“Because Autumn wanted to see the Hollywood sign,” Elle explained.

“We can see it from here,” Adam frowned.

“She wants to get close to it,” Elle sighed. “Come on, Papa. You would we could do whatever we wanted today.”

“But…”

“You did say that,” Kris interrupted. “I heard the words myself.”

“Whose side are you on?”

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “It’s what Autumn wants to do.”

“Is it?” Adam asked looking at the little blonde in front of him.

“I don’t have to,” Autumn shrugged shyly. “I mean I could just look at it from here.”

“Papa,” Elle whined. “That’s not fair.”

“It really isn’t,” Kris remarked.

“I’m not dressed for hiking,” Adam explained giving Kris a look.

“You’re wearing shorts and a t-shirt.”

“I’m wearing sandals.”

“I put your sneakers in the car,” Elle said causing Adam to let out a deep sigh.

“Of course you did.”

“Does that mean we can go?” Elle smiled.

“Get in the car,” Adam sighed.

“You’re the best,” Elle giggled grabbing hold of Autumn’s hand to pull her towards the car.

“You really are the best,” Kris smiled taking Adam by the hand.

“Get in the car,” Adam said reaching down to smack Kris on the ass.

“Hey,” Kris winced. “Tattoo remember? That hurt.

“Just like my feet are going to hurt in a few hours from now,” Adam remarked dryly.

 

…………………………………….

 

“So you’re still talking to me?” Sebastian asked taking Megan’s hand as they walked down the street.

“And why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you spent a few days with my Mama hearing every embarrassing thing I’ve ever done, and it ended with my parents getting arrested for fighting in a bar,” Sebastian explained. “I would understand if you weren’t.”

“I loved your Mama’s embarrassing stories,” Megan smiled. “Loved the pictures even more.”

“And what about my parents?”

“I think they were the highlight of the whole trip,” Megan giggled.

“I still can’t believe they got arrested,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head.

“I think it was more of a caution,” Megan remarked. “I mean there was no charges pressed, was there?”

“Really not the point,” Sebastian said stopping to look at Megan. “Sometimes they think they’re the kids.”

“They’re cool,” Megan shrugged. “You should be happy. My parents have been old since before I was born.”

“What did they think of my parents little adventure?”

“They were fine about it.”

“And now you want to tell me the truth?” Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow at Megan.

“Okay, they tried to get me to do a urine test to see if I had taken any drugs.”

“Great,” Sebastian groaned. “Now your parents are never going to trust me.”

“Oh get over it,” Megan laughed pulling Sebastian forward.

“Easier said than done,” Sebastian sighed before looking around. “Where exactly are we going?”

“I have an appointment,” Megan answered.

“What like a hair appointment?”

“Not exactly,” Megan smiled stopping.

“So where are… here?” Sebastian asked looking up at the store in front of him. “Why are we here?”

“I’ve wanted one for a while,” Megan shrugged.

“But your only seventeen,” Sebastian pointed out. “Isn’t it illegal to get a tattoo at our age?”

“I’m not getting a tattoo silly,” Megan laughed. “I’m getting a piercing.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said smiling. “Oh thank god. I didn’t need you going home and your parents seeing a tattoo. They’d never let me see you again.”

“My parents love you,” Megan smiled. “Anyway it’s my choice.”

“So what are you getting pierced?”

“You’ll see,” Megan smirked before pulling Sebastian into the tattoo studio.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“It’s quiet,” Walter remarked looking towards the living room door.

“Too quiet,” Jacob sighed. “How long are we going to sit here for?”

“As long as it takes,” Walter answered looking at his watch.

“What if they’re in trouble?”

“What height is Gabe?” Walter asked looking at Jacob.

“Six foot one.”

“Same as Bill,” Walter remarked. “He boxed for a couple of years?”

“Yeah.”

“Bill’s been working on a farm since he was twelve,” Walter explained. “That a lot of years working out. Now what’s Gabe’s Dad about?”

“About five foot six,” Jacob answered with a frown.

“And he’s spent his whole life sitting behind a desk telling people what to do?” Walter asked.

“That doesn’t stop him being a violent man,” Jacob remarked.

“If things were getting heated we would hear shouting.”

Jacob stood up at the sound of Bill’s raised voice. “Like that you mean?”

“Yeah, just like that.”

“What do we do?” Jacob asked as Gabe’s Dad began to shout.

“We don’t do as we’re told,” Walter answered before making his way out of the living room.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“You’re sick. The both of you are sick,” Jon yelled as Walter pushed open the door.

“What did I tell you?” Bill sighed looking at his boyfriend.

“Jacob,” Gabe frowned.

“I don’t do as I’m told,” Walter said walking fully into the room.

“Jonathan, I will not have you talking to me like that,” Bill said turning his attention back to his son. “No matter what you think of me I’m still your father.”

“You’re a pervert,” Jon snapped. “A dirty fucking pervert.”

“That’ enough,” Walter yelled moving to stand in front of Jon. “I won’t have you talking to him like that.”

“This is all wrong,” Jon frowned looking at his father. “Mom would be so disgusted with you.”

“Your mother knew all about me,” Walter snapped.

“Walter,” Bill hissed. “Now is not the time.”

“What’s he talking about?”

“Jon, I think we should go.” Jacob looked towards the corner to find Gabe’s mom sitting clutching her bag to her chest.

“You stay out of this woman,” Jon snapped.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Gabe yelled moving forward causing Jacob to grab his arm.

“You keep your mouth shut too, boy,” Jon warned.

“Don’t be angry with him, Jon,” Ellen pleaded. “It’s not his fault. We know that now. We know whose fault it is,” she added looking at Bill.

“Me?” Bill frowned pointing at his chest.

“We let him spend too much time with you when he was little,” Ellen explained. “He must have learned it from you. You made our little boy sick.”

“Don’t be so stupid, Ellen,” Bill snapped.

“She’s right,” Jon frowned looking at Gabe. “For years I’ve tried to work out in my mind what I did wrong to make Gabe the way he was, but all along it wasn’t me. It was you,” he said pointing an accusing finger at his father. “You did this to my boy.”

“This is ridiculous,” Bill snapped. “Gabe was born the way he was. No one made him into anything. I’m just thankful I did spend so much time with him. God knows what he would have turned out if he was left in your care the whole time.”

“Gabe, sweetheart,” Ellen said standing up. “Honey we know now it’s not your fault.”

“Mama,” Gabe sighed swallowing the lump in his throat. “Granddad didn’t do anything. This is just who I am.”

“You don’t have to protect him now,” Jon said. “You can tell the truth now son.” Jon held out his hand. “It will be okay now. We’ll get you the help you need.”

“This is getting us nowhere,” Walter snapped. “You two have lost your damn mind if you think Bill had anything to do with your son being gay.”

“I know he’s a dirty faggot,” Jon snapped looking at his father. “I’ve known that for years.”

“What?” Bill asked stepping forward.

“Forget it,” Jon snapped. “Come on Ellen, we’re going. Gabe get in the car.”

“He’s not going with you,” Jacob frowned stepping in front of Gabe.

“This doesn’t concern you, son,” Jon said calmly. “I know this isn’t your fault either. God knows, your parents have done enough damage to you.”

“Say one more thing about my parents and I’ll make sure you can’t walk out of this room,” Jacob snapped. “And I am not your son, and neither is Gabe.”

“Okay, there is no need for violence,” Bill sighed rubbing his head. “Jon if you and Ellen would just calm down…”

“I don’t want to calm down,” Jon snapped. “You’re a liar. A liar and a cheat. The things you put my mother through.”

“I did nothing but love your mother,” Bill said sadly.

“Yeah when you weren’t loving others,” Jon accused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Why do you think I fought so hard to save Gabe?” Jon snapped. “Do you think I wanted my own son to suffer?”

“Dad?” Gabe said weakly.

“I saw the signs,” Jon sighed slumping down on the chair behind him. “I saw when he was little. How he… how he wanted to stay with his mama instead of going fishing with me. I fought so hard to make him like his brothers.”

“You tortured the boy because he wasn’t like you wanted him to be.”

“I didn’t want him to be like you,” Jon snapped pointing his finger at Bill. “I didn’t want him growing up and hurting the people around him.”

“What are you talking about?” Bill asked. “I was a good father to you. I never hurt you.”

“You put so much hate in my heart,” Jon admitted. “I’ve carried so much hate inside of me for so long.”

“You didn’t learn to hate from me,” Bill said.

“My mother loved you,” Jon said weakly. “You were her world and you didn’t care.”

“What are you accusing me of?” Bill asked.

“I saw you,” Jon snapped. “I saw you in the factory.”

“When?” Bill snapped.

“My fourteenth birthday,” Jon answered looking up at his father.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 1993

 

“I’ve got to get back,” Bill giggled as Walter run his hand up the front of his t-shirt.

“Why?” Walter whined. “I’m only in town for one more day before I have to get back for the play. Why do you have to send me back to the hotel so quickly?”

“I’ve got a fourteen-year-old’s birthday party to go to,” Bill answered. “Plus he wants some weird computer game I have to pick up. I’m going to have to go if I want to pick it up from the store and get home.”

“You’re saying they won’t miss you for an hour?” Walter asked pressing his lips against Bill’s jaw.

“I have to be there for the cake,” Bill answered. “Anyway, I told you I can come over after. Once Mary and the kids are asleep I’ll be able to sneak out.”

“Sneak out?” Walter smiled. “That sounds so…”

“Sneaky?” Bill smirked.

“I was going to say naughty,” Walter laughed.

“I can be naughty,” Bill smirked.

“So get naked,” Walter laughed. “We’ve never done it in your factory before.”

“I have a fourteen-year-old at home,” Bill remarked as Walter pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“And he’s still going to be fourteen in an hours time,” Walter remarked as he unbuttoned Bill’s plaid shirt.

“This is so…” Bill froze at the sound of something falling at the factory door.

 

End of Flashback 1993

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I ran,” Jon said quietly. “I ran until I got to the edge of town.”

“Jonathan…”

“I ran away that night,” Jon said. “Remember?”

“I remember,” Bill said quietly. “We found you asleep in the church the next morning.”

“I prayed for you all night,” Jon said weakly. “I thought something terrible had happened to you. I thought you were sick, but then the next morning when you and mom woke me up… you both acted like nothing was wrong. We went home and had my birthday cake and everything went on like nothing was wrong, but I knew the truth.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in the factory that night?” Bill asked sadly.

“Mom sent me,” Jon answered. “She forgot the candles for the cake and she wanted me to tell you to pick some up from the store. When I saw you and that man…” Jon froze as he looked at Walter. “That was you.”

“Yes, it was me.”

“This whole time?” Jon snapped standing up. “My mother.”

“Your mother knew,” Walter snapped. “She knew long before she married your father. She knew and she still accepted him, and if she was here now…”

“Don’t you dare,” Jon snapped leaping forward at Walter. “Don’t you dare talk about my mother.”

“Stop it,” Bill screamed pushing Jon back.

“Don’t touch me, you fucking faggot,” Jon screamed.

“I can’t do this,” Gabe said loudly before making his way towards the door.

“Gabe?” Bill frowned.

“I shouldn’t be hearing any of this,” Gabe admitted before leaving the room.

“Jacob,” Walter said pointing towards the door.

Jacob looked around at the adults before nodding his head. “I’ll go.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

“I can’t sit down on the rock,” Kris whispered.

“Why not?” Adam asked sitting down.

“Because the tattoo of your name on my ass won’t let me,” Kris hissed causing Adam to look towards Elle and Autumn.

“They’ll hear you.”

“You asked,” Kris snapped.

“So sit on my lap,” Adam said holding open his arms. “I’m sure that will be soft enough for your sensitive ass cheek.”

“You’re not funny,” Kris whispered gently sitting down on Adam’s lap.

“That’s gross,” Elle groaned.

“We’re just having a seat.”

“Next you’ll be kissing,” Elle groaned.

“Well why don’t you and Autumn walk ahead so you won’t have to witness it.”

“But..” Elle stopped as Adam leaned in to kiss Kris’s lips. “Okay we’re going.”

“We’ll catch up,” Kris laughed as Elle walked away with Autumn following.

“You know she used to think it was romantic when we kissed,” Adam frowned watching Elle walk away.

“She’s just embarrassed because her new friend is here,” Kris shrugged.

“They’re really getting on, aren’t they?” Adam smiled.

“She’ll be devastated when Autumn leaves next week,” Kris admitted.

“They’ll keep in touch,” Adam smiled. “I’m sure Tommy will have Autumn back soon.”

“Hope so,” Kris frowned.

“What’s up?”

“My ass is itchy.”

“Really?” Adam asked looking around. “Want me to scratch it for you?”

“You keep your hands away from it,” Kris warned. “That’s all we need is another scandalous headline.”

“Very true,” Adam laughed pulling out his cell from his pocket. “We really don’t need…”

“What?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“I think we’ve already got our scandalous headline,” Adam sighed showing Kris his cell. “Read that.”

“Lambert’s kid entering tattoo parlor,” Kris read out. “But I thought Jacob was at Bill’s.”

“Look at the picture,” Adam sighed.

“I’ll kill him,” Kris snapped jumping up as he looked at the picture of Sebastian and Megan walking into the tattoo studio.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Hey,” Jacob said quietly as he walked to the bottom of the yard where Gabe sat under a tree. “You’ve been out here for hours. I brought some hot chocolate.”

“Just what I needed,” Gabe smiled accepting the warm mug.

“Got you this too,” Jacob said unfolding a blanket to put over Gabe’s legs. “You want me to leave you now?”

“Sit,” Gabe said patting the ground beside him. “Want a sip?”

“Thanks,” Jacob smiled taking a sip from Gabe’s mug.

“What’s going on in there?” Gabe asked nodding his head towards the house.

“Your parents left twenty minutes ago,” Jacob answered. “The four of them were in the office for about an hour talking. I don’t know what was said.”

“Fucked up, isn’t it?” Gabe asked.

“What is?”

“My whole family,” Gabe answered. “Just when I thought I was finally getting something for myself.”

“This doesn’t change anything,” Jacob frowned.

“Of course it does,” Gabe sighed. “I find out the reason my Dad hates me so much is because he caught his father kissing a man. All his anger is down to one night.”

“That doesn’t give him an excuse for the way he’s acted for years,” Jacob frowned. “He created all that hate in himself.”

“What would have happened if he hadn’t have seen my Granddad and Walter that night?” Gabe asked. “Would he have accepted me when I came out?”

“Baby, you can’t think like that,” Jacob said wrapping his arm around Gabe’s shoulder. “He was homophobic before that night.”

“I don’t know so much,” Gabe sighed. “You heard him. He tried to save me.”

“And you know that’s impossible,” Jacob pressed. “And anyway. Save you from what?”

“Why can’t I Just have a normal family?” Gabe asked weakly.

“You do,” Jacob said pulling Gabe against his chest. “You have me.”

“I said normal, Jacob,” Gabe remarked with a soft smile.

“Don’t get mean,” Jacob warned poking Gabe in the side.

“You walked into it,” Gabe said before sighing heavily. “What am I going to do?”

“Anything you want to do,” Jacob answered. “What do you want to do right now?”

“I want to go home,” Gabe answered. “I don’t want any more discussions on this. I just want to go home.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded before standing up. “Lets go home.”

“What about my Granddad?”

“He’ll understand,” Jacob answered stretching his hand out. “Come on, I’ll drive.”

“I said I want to go home,” Gabe remarked letting Jacob pull him up. “Not go to the emergency room.”

“What did I say about getting mean?” Jacob frowned.

“You walked into that one as well,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arm around Jacob’s waist as they walked towards their car.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	133. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 133

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Sebastian Lambert-Allen?” Kris yelled as he walked through the front door.

“He’s probably not home,” Adam said following. “Anyway, calm down. Let’s hear his side of the story first.”

“You think his side would be good?” Elle smirked.

“Go you and Autumn play in your room,” Adam said pointing towards the stairs.

“Papa we’re thirteen we don’t play,” Elle said pulling a face.

“So go and listen to music,” Adam said pushing Elle towards the stairs.

“Sebastian?” Kris yelled towards the stairs.

“I don’t think he’s home yet,” Adam sighed.

“If he’s got a tattoo on any part of his body, I am going to kill him,” Kris snapped pointing a finger at Adam.

“How’s your ass?” Adam asked dryly causing Kris to open and close his mouth.

“Whose side are you on?” Kris finally said.

“Your,” Adam answered. “I’m just as freaked out as you are, but we’ve got to let him have his say.”

“Do you think he knows?” Kris asked.

“Knows what?”

“About our little midnight adventure to the tattoo studio,” Kris whispered. “Maybe this is payback for not letting him get a bike.”

“Nobody knows about that,” Adam whispered taking a step towards Kris. “Unless you told someone.”

“No,” Kris frowned. “You?”

“No.”

“Not even Tommy?”

“No one,” Adam whispered. “I already heard enough about that damn rally. I don’t to add a tattoo on your ass too.”

“I’m suddenly regretting the whole thing,” Kris sighed. “Why do these things come back to bite us on the ass?”

“Because we have four pushy kids,” Adam answered before turning as the front door opened. “Stay calm.”

“Hey what are you doing…”

“Where have you been?” Kris asked moving towards Sebastian.

“Taking Megan home,” Sebastian answered shrugging off his coat. “It’s not past my curfew, is it?”

“No,” Adam sighed. “So what did you do today?”

“I went out shopping,” Sebastian frowned. “Like I told you I was.”

“Want to know something funny about living in Hollywood?” Adam asked folding his arms across his chest.

“I guess,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Well the funny thing about living in Hollywood, especially when you’re famous is that big men with big cameras like to follow you around.”

“Yeah, I’ve figured that,” Sebastian nodded. “You okay, Papa?”

“In fact you don’t have to be famous to have them follow you,” Adam remarked. “You only have to know someone famous.”

“Show us your ass,” Kris interrupted causing Adam and Sebastian to look at him.

“Kris?” Adam frowned.

“You’re dragging this out like you’re in a play or something,” Kris accused. “We know where you went today,” he added looking at Sebastian. “Your pictures plastered all over the internet.”

“What?” Sebastian frowned.

“You got caught going to a tattoo studio,” Adam answered. “Now show us the tattoo.”

“They’re following me now?” Sebastian snapped. “What, did they suddenly get bored with Jacob?”

“That’s not the point right now, Sebastian,” Kris warned. “Just show us.”

“Show you what?” Sebastian asked annoyed.

“The tattoo,” Kris answered. “Where ever it is. I want to see it. Then I want the name of the person that did it.”

“I’m sixteen,” Sebastian pointed out. “Its illegal for me to have a tattoo.”

“That’s why I need his name.”

“I didn’t get a tattoo,” Sebastian said.

“Don’t lie to us,” Adam warned.

“I didn’t get a tattoo,” Sebastian repeated. “Check if you want.”

“So what the hell were you doing in a tattoo studio?” Kris asked annoyed.

“You don’t want to know,” Sebastian sighed.

“We wouldn’t ask if we didn’t,” Kris said.

“Spit it out,” Adam said looking at his youngest son.

“It was Megan,” Sebastian sighed. “I went because she wanted to go.”

“So she’s got a tattoo?” Kris asked.

“Not exactly.”

“Then what?” Kris pressed.

“She got a piercing,” Sebastian answered. “I went with Megan because she wanted to get something pierced.”

“What did she get pierced?” Adam asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Sebastian sighed.

“Why don’t I…”

“It was her nipple,” Sebastian interrupted. “She got her nipple pierced.”

“You’re right,” Adam said walking towards the kitchen. “I don’t want to know.”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Jacob smiled holding the door open for Bill to walk inside. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been trying to call all morning,” Bill answered. “I just wanted to see if Gabe was okay.”

“He’s still asleep,” Jacob answered.

“Don’t blame him,” Bill sighed. “He had a tough day yesterday.”

“I think you all did,” Jacob remarked. “Have you heard from Gabe’s parents?”

“Ellen called early this morning,” Bill nodded. “She had a number of a clinic to help with my problem.”

“Problem?” Jacob frowned.

“That’s the way she sees it,” Bill sighed. “We’re all sick and we need help. Professional help. Have they tried to call Gabe?”

“He turned his cell of when we got home last night,” Jacob answered. “He wasn’t in the mood to listen to anyone really.”

“Is he mad?”

“He’s more confused than anything,” Jacob shrugged.

“He’s not the only one,” Bill sighed running a hand through his hair. “I learned a lot of new information last night. It’s a lot to take it when it’s being thrown at you.”

“So he always knew you were gay?” Jacob asked.

“He knew about that one time,” Bill answered. “He figured since I stayed with his Mother that it was a one off.”

“Did you ever…” Jacob paused as Gabe walked down the stairs. “Look who’s here.”

“Hey,” Gabe sighed stopping on the bottom step. “You’re up early.”

“Never went to bed,” Bill shrugged. “I tried calling you.”

“I haven’t checked my phone yet,” Gabe admitted.

“I thought we could go out to breakfast,” Bill said. “Just the two of us.”

Gabe looked at Jacob before looking back at his Granddad. “I’m going to Adam and Kris’s for lunch.”

“That’s not for a few hours,” Jacob remarked. “It’s going to take me at least three hours before my hair is ready to leave the house. You should go.”

“You sure?” Gabe asked looking at Jacob.

“Of course,” Jacob smiled. “And you and Walter should come to lunch, Bill. I know my Dad and Papa would love to see you guys again.”

“I can call Walter to come down,” Bill smiled. “I mean if that’s okay with you?” he asked looking at Gabe.

“Sure,” Gabe shrugged. “I’ll just go get some clothes on.”

“I’ll be in the car calling Walter,” Bill answered. “Need him to bring anything?”

“Just himself,” Jacob answered.

“I’ll see you.”

Jacob waited until Bill walked out of the front door before looking towards Gabe. “You okay?”

“Could use another few hours of sleep,” Gabe answered. “I better go get dressed.”

“You sure?”

“Can’t go naked,” Gabe answered as he walked up the stairs leaving Jacob standing at the bottom.

 

……………………………………………

 

"Kids getting their nipples pierced," Kris sighed shaking his head. "This would never have happened in my day."

"In your day?" Adam smirked.

"Don't know what you’re laughing at," Kris frowned. "I'm sure there was a good reason for our son's girlfriend got her nipple pierced."

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Adam frowned.

"Just trying to explain to you how serious this actually is."

"Can I ask how this is serious?" Tommy asked looking between Adam and Kris.

"Because our son is going to want to see this piercing," Kris explained. "Maybe even touch it."

"And again," Tommy shrugged, "How is that your problem?"

Adam rolled his eyes before looking at Kris. "He's so young, isn't he?"

"He'll learn," Adam smirked.

"He's a boy," Tommy explained. "Sebastian would only be doing what boys do."

"Seriously?" Adam asked. "You think it's totally cool for him to... well..."

"What you suddenly can't say sex now?" Tommy frowned.

"Not when it involves one of my kids I can't," Adam answered with a look on his face.

"Yeah, we like to pretend our kids don't know what sex is," Kris said causing Tommy to smirk.

"You mean your kid who's about to give birth?"

"Well Sophia's only had sex twice," Adam answered with a frown.

"Yeah," Kris agreed.

"You two are something else," Tommy laughed. "I just know that if Sebastian was my kid I would be happy for him. He's only doing what's natural to him."

"I'm going to remind you of this conversation when some little punk comes to take Autumn out on a date," Adam said causing Tommy to frown.

"That's completely different."

"Really?" Kris asked. "How?"

"Autumn's a girl."

"And that makes it different?" Adam asked.

"Of course it does," Tommy answered. " Everyone knows it's different for boys. Girls should be protected."

"I don't know," Adam shrugged. "Girls can be pretty pushy these days."

"What are you saying?" Tommy asked annoyed.

"Girls are pretty open when it comes to sex these days," Adam answered. "Hell they probably want it more than boys do."

"That's it," Tommy said stand in up.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"To make sure my innocent little girl is still innocent," Tommy answered before walking out of the kitchen.

"You're cruel," Kris laughed as he watched Tommy walk away.

"I know," Adam shrugged. "It's fun though."

 

.................................

 

"So every things okay?" Jacob asked as he climbed into the passenger’s side of the car.

"We worked it out," Gabe answered starting up the car.

"What exactly did you work out?" Jacob asked glancing at Gabe.

"I'm going to work for him," Gabe answered. "Part time for now. I'm still going to be doing the modeling too. But I'm going to learn everything I can from him and then when the time comes I can take over."

"And where does that leave your Dad?"

"He still does his job, and Granddads still his boss."

"And when the times comes and you take over?" Jacob asked.

"We haven't thought that far ahead yet," Gabe answered. "Granddad just wants a me to come to the farm whenever I can and help him out. You too if you want to."

"Me on a farm." Jacob scoffed. "I don't think so."

"I told my Granddad you would say that," Gabe smirked.

"It's good that you know me so well then," Jacob remarked.

 

................................

 

"We should dye my hair before I got home," Autumn remarked looking at herself in Elle's mirror.

"You're allowed to dye your hair?" Elle asked surprised.

"Sure," Autumn shrugged looking over her shoulder. "You didn't think it was this color naturally, did you?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Elle answered coming to stand behind Autumn to look into the mirror. "What color would you dye it?"

"I'm thinking a light pink," Autumn answered. "I had it that color before. What about you?"

"I've always been blonde," Elle answered. "I have wanted it black though."

"Don't do that," Autumn said turning around looking at Elle. "You make a cute blonde."

"I... You think?"

"Of course," Autumn smiled turning back around to look at herself in the mirror again. "You shouldn't mess with perfection."

"Thanks," Elle mumbled shyly.

"I bet all the boys in your school are obsessed with your hair."

"Not really," Elle shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not allowed near boys."

"Why?" Autumn laughed.

"My dad and Papa are obsessed with keeping me innocent," Elle shrugged. "It's like their hobby."

"So no boyfriend then?" Autumn asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Not until I'm sixteen," Elle answered. "You?"

"Not interested," Autumn answered. "Boys bore me."

"All of them?"

"Pretty much," Autumn shrugged. "Girlfriends are better. Don't you think?"

"I... yeah," Elle smiled. "I do."

"So," Autumn smiled turning towards Elle. "How are we going to keep in touch when I go back home?"

"The phone I guess," Elle shrugged, "And online."

"Because I want to keep in touch," Autumn smiled. "Dad says I'm going to be coming here a lot more, and you can come stay with me during the summer. I can show you around Dallas."

"Yeah?" Elle smiled.

"Totally," Autumn nodded before taking Elle by the hand. "Now come on, I can smell the burgers cooking."

"Okay," Elle said quietly looking down at their clasped hands.

 

...................................

 

"So you got a leather fetish or something?" Walter asked taking a seat next to Adam and Tommy.

"What?" Adam laughed.

"It's the beginning of May and you're sitting in your backyard in a leather jacket," Walter pointed out. "You too," he added looking at Tommy. "What's with the tight jeans? Do you think you're still eighteen?"

"I..." Tommy frowned looking down at himself. "What's wrong with my jeans?"

"Nothing," Adam smirked. "Walters just a piss taker."

"How dare you," Walter gasped clutching his chest.

"Anyway," Adam smirked. "Who do you think you are? A drug dealer from Miami?"

"Excuse me?" Walter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Silk flower shirts went out with the cd player," Adam smirked.

"You little shit," Walter laughed. "I could write all you know about fashion on the back of my finger nail."

 

..............

 

Bill sighed heavily as he stood at the barbecue watching Walter click his fingers. "I wish he wouldn't do that."

"Adams just as bad," Kris shrugged as he flipped the burgers. "I suggest you don't fight him over it. It's who they are."

"He gets so much more camper the more time he spends with Adam," Bill remarked. "I swear he's not that camp at home."

"Yeah, Adam has that effect on people," Kris smiled.

"Jacob tells me you guys lived in Conway for a while," Bill remarked looking over at Adam.

"Fourteen years," Kris nodded.

"Adam too?"

"Yeah," Kris laughed. "He fit in pretty well."

"Conway must have changed," Bill remarked.

"Ever think of going back?" Kris asked.

"And take Walter with me?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point," Kris laughed.

"Anyway I think I'm going to enjoy LA," Bill said looking across the backyard at Gabe and Jacob.

"I think he'll enjoy it too," Kris remarked looking at Gabe. "He could use someone in his corner."

"From what I hear you and Adam have been doing that for years," Bill remarked.

"And we always will," Kris said. "It's still good to have family around."

"Well he's got that now," Bill smiled looking at his grandson.

 

..................................

 

"You told them?" Megan hissed looking across the yard at Adam.

"I had to," Sebastian whispered. "It was either that or they were going to make me do a strip search."

"Did you tell them where?"

"I..."

"Oh my god, you told them where," Megan groaned covering her face with her hands.

"I had three seconds to think of an answer and I couldn't think of another place where girls get pierced," Sebastian answered. "I had to tell them the truth."

"I'm never going to look at them in the eye again," Megan groaned.

"They're not going to say anything," Sebastian smiled.

"What are they going to say about you?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that I'm not the only one with a nipple ring," Megan answered causing Sebastian's eyes to widen.

"Shh," Sebastian hissed. "Do you want them to ground me for life?"

"They're going to find out about it at some point," Megan pointed out.

"Not today," Sebastian whispered. "Now stop talking about it before Elle hears and announces it to the world."

"As long as I'm not around when they find out," Megan shrugged.

 

.................................

 

"Hey handsome," Kris smiled coming up behind Adam to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Why are you so happy?" Adam asked leaning into Kris's touch.

"I'm just enjoying my day," Kris whispered into Adam's back. "It's been a good day, hasn't it?"

"One of the more enjoyable ones," Adam agreed as he looked over the backyard at Jacob, Sebastian, and Elle sitting together talking. "They're pretty cool kids aren't they?"

"I'd say so," Kris smiled looking over his shoulder at his three kids. "We're lucky aren't we?" Kris added.

"Totally," Adam nodded looking over at Tommy and Autumn sitting together on the grass. "We all are."

"Yeah," Kris nodded glancing at Bill and Walter talking to Gabe. "Another couple of weeks and we will be even luckier."

"Another baby," Adam breathed out.

"And just think it was only a few years ago we were having the let's have another baby talk," Kris mused. "Imagine if that had happened."

"I'm sure we would have been happy with it," Adam smiled. "We would have been grey and locked up in a special hospital, but we would have been happy."

"I defiantly think grandkids are the way to go," Kris smiled pressing a kiss against Adam's back.

"Yeah we can give them back," Adam remarked causing Kris to smile.

"What do you want?" Kris asked. "A boy or girl?"

"Well we know Sophia can make beautiful boys," Adam answered.

"But a little girl would be nice?" Kris smiled looking over Adam's shoulder.

"You think so too?" Adam asked.

"Baby girls like to snuggle more," Kris shrugged.

"Husbands like to snuggle too," Adam remarked giving Kris a look.

"Now?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because we have a house full of people," Kris answered.

"A backyard full of people," Adam corrected. "Our house is empty."

Kris looked around the yard before letting go of Adam's waist. "I guess they wouldn't miss us for a little while."

"Or a long while," Adam smirked dragging Kris towards the house.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	134. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 134

 

Flash Forward 2034 June

 

Adam took a deep breath as Sebastian walked into the kitchen. "I'm not going to react," he said looking across the table at Kris.

"Then don't," Kris said looking through the mail in front of him.

"But look at it."

"Morning," Sebastian yelled scratching his stomach. "What's for breakfast?"

"Look at it," Adam hissed.

"Oh for god sake," Kris sighed. "Sebastian will you go put a shirt on?"

"Why?"

"Your nipple ring is pissing off your Papa," Kris answered. "Again!"

"It's been a month" Sebastian complained. "You can't seriously still be pissed."

"You can't tell me what to feel" Adam frowned.

"You know, Jacob got his back tattooed and you didn't act like this," Sebastian pointed out. “I get one little nipple ring and you freak."

"I freaked with the tattoo too," Adam pointed out. "Plus Jacob wasn't sixteen," he added. "What you did was sneaky."

"I told you before that I didn't plan to get it," Sebastian sighed. "It's just I saw the guy in the place with one and it looked kind of cool."

"It looks kind of Nineteen-nineties."

"Adam," Kris warned putting down a plate of breakfast for Sebastian.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Adam sighed. "You're right, it's your body. I just think you're a great looking kid and you shouldn't mess with perfection."

"Yeah right," Sebastian scoffed.

"I'm serious," Adam said looking at Sebastian. "You're blonde and tiny and you’ve got your Dad’s vibe going on. Girls fall over themselves for that kind of thing. I don't want you ruining it."

"Well I'm only interested in one girl being into my vibe," Sebastian shrugged. "And she loves my nipple ring."

"Okay," Adam sighed holding up his hands." As long as you're happy."

"I am."

"Good," Kris sighed. "Now hurry up and eat that because we've got to get to airport in under two hours. If we miss this your sister will never forgive us."

"I'm sure she’ll have many more babies in the future," Sebastian shrugged grabbing a sausage from his plate.

"And I don’t want to miss any of them," Kris said. "So come on, the new baby is due tomorrow and I don't want to miss a thing."

"Knowing our luck she’ll wait another week before she pushes the kid out, and I'll have to spend another week away from Meagan."

"I think that nipple ring is cutting of the blood supply to your brain," Adam remarked grabbing a rasher of bacon from his plate.

 

................................

 

 

"I wish you could come with me," Jacob pouted as he followed Gabe down the stairs.

"And miss this photo shoot?" Gabe asked. "You were the one that said this is a big deal."

"Of course Ben Swans new line is important, but then so am I."

Gabe let out a soft laugh as he put down Jacobs bag to turn and look at him. "You're very important, and if you really want me to come to New York for the new baby then I will."

"And miss Ben Swan?" Jacob said rolling his eyes. "That's career suicide. You know if this goes well you are in for fashion week in New York."

"And you want that don't you?" Gabe smirked.

"My boyfriend walking the run way of fashion week?" Jacob asked. "Of course I do."

"Then I have to stay in LA," Gabe said wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist to pull him closer. "Give the new baby a kiss from me."

"Don't sit in alone the whole time I'm away," Jacob said. "Have some fun."

"I've already arranged to go visit my Granddad and Walter," Gabe said. "We're going to build a new fence to keep the pigs in."

"I mean have fun with someone your own age," Jacob said rolling his eyes. "Niles and Phillip are going to some fashion show. I can see if they have an extra ticket for you."

"I'd rather hang out with the pigs," Gabe remarked dryly.

"Gabe," Jacob warned.

"Relax," Gabe smirked. "A few of the guys from the gym are getting together for Tyler's birthday. I said I would meet up with them. It's been a while since we got together."

"Because they keep teasing you about your modeling career," Jacob's said annoyed.

"They're guys," Gabe shrugged. "That's what they do."

"I don't like it," Jacob frowned.

"Give me a kiss."

"What?"

"Your Dad just pulled up," Gabe answered nodding his head towards the front door.

"I don't want to leave you," Jacob pouted burying his face in Gabe's neck.

"Come on," Gabe laughed rubbing Jacob's back.

 

..............................

 

“Elle come on,” Adam sighed looking across the airport lounge. “What’s she doing now?”

“Texting Autumn before we go on the plane,” Sebastian answered.

“Again?” Adam sighed. “Didn’t she just talk to her in the car?”

“They talk a lot,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Well where’s Jacob?”

“Calling Gabe.”

“We just left him,” Kris frowned.

“I think it’s going to be one of those weeks,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Not calling Megan?” Adam asked.

“I’m not pathetic,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

“So she’s not answering her phone?” Adam smirked.

“Tried her twice now,” Sebastian sighed.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Look how fat she is,” Sebastian whispered leaning into Jacob’s side.

“You’re lucky she can’t move from that sofa,” Jacob whispered back.

“She’s like that monster out of Star Wars.”

“Yoda?”

“Jabba the Hutt,” Sebastian answered quietly.

“Is he the little alien?”

“Okay,” Sebastian smirked. “Let’s got with that.”

“Look at you,” Adam gushed picking up Tristan. “How did you get so big?”

“It’s the breakfast I eat,” Tristan smiled. “Look, Mommy got big too.”

“Wrong choice of words,” Adam whispered sitting Tristan back down. “Hey honey, how are you feeling?”

“Fat,” Sophia. “I feel how I look.”

“You don’t look fat,” Kris said leaning down to kiss Sophia’s head. “You look beautiful.”

“I keep telling her that,” Tye remarked. “She doesn’t listen.”

“Be quiet you,” Sophia frowned. “I’ve heard enough of you to last me a lifetime.”

“Did we come at a bad time?” Adam asked looking at his son-in-law.”

“Of course not,” Tye said forcing a smile.

“This baby is going to be huge,” Elle remarked taking out her cell to take a picture of Sophia.

“What are you doing?” Sophia snapped.

“Showing Autumn what you look like,” Elle answered as she typed on her cell.

“Papa?” Sophia said through gritted teeth.

“Walk away Elle,” Adam said nudging Elle towards Jacob and Sebastian. “While you still can.”

“It’s not like she can do anything to me,” Elle smirked. “She can hardly…”

“Tye where’s my stick?” Sophia said.

“I’m going.”

“Stick?” Kris asked.

“So she can reach things,” Tristan explained.

“He leaves me home alone for hours,” Sophia said pointing an accusing finger at her husband.

“I go to work,” Tye sighed.

“Never mind,” Adam said sitting down on the edge of the sofa by Sophia’s feet. “We’re here now. Whatever you need we’re here to get it for you.”

“Actually I need to pee,” Sophia sighed kicking the blanket off of her legs. “Again.”

“That’s fine,” Adam smiled moving to help Sophia up.

“You’re not taking me to the bathroom,” Sophia frowned.

“Why not?” Adam asked. “I used to take you all of the time.”

“Well you’re not anymore,” Sophia said standing up. “Tye?”

“Coming,” Tye said.

“Why does she need help to the bathroom?” Jacob asked confused.

“It’s a small bathroom,” Tristan explained. “Sometimes she gets stuck.”

“Really?” Sebastian asked smiling wide.

“Elle,” Jacob smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Give me your cell.”

“You are not taking pictures of your sister,” Kris said pointing a warning finger at both of his sons.

“Why not?” Jacob frowned. “I’m sure Autumn would like to see.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“You deserve every one of those world’s best Papa mugs I’ve bought you over the years,” Sophia smiled as Adam rubbed Sophia’s swollen feet.

“It will all be over soon,” Adam smiled. “Any day now you’re going to have your little baby in your arms.”

“And we’re going to have a long talk about what it’s done to my body,” Sophia remarked.

“It,” Adam sighed. “I really wish you would have found out what you were having. You have no idea what clothes shopping with Brad has been like.”

“Tye’s already had that phone call from his Dad,” Sophia sighed.

“He called to complain about me?”

“Every day for the past month,” Sophia nodded.

“That bastard,” Adam cursed.

“Ouch,” Sophia winced.

“Is it the baby?” Adam asked in a panic.

“You’re squeezing my toes,” Sophia snapped pulling her foot away from Adam.

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled. “He just… your Uncle Brad annoys the hell out of me at times.”

“You and me both,” Sophia sighed.

“Feeling anything?” Adam asked looking at Sophia’s stomach.

“Little twinges,” Sophia shrugged. “Hasn’t been kicking as much so maybe it’s getting ready.”

“You excited?” Adam smiled.

“To have a human pushing its way out of me?” Sophia asked dryly.

“You don’t have to be so graphic about it,” Adam frowned.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“This sucks,” Sebastian sighed throwing himself down on his hotel bed.

“Better than staying at Sophia’s listening to her yell at Tye,” Jacob shrugged looking at his cell. “I can’t believe she wouldn’t let him come here with us. We were only going to watch a movie.”

“Yeah, she acted like we were going to lead him down dark allay and sell him drugs,” Sebastian frowned. “Why couldn’t we just have come to New York when she went into labor? Why do we have to sit around and wait?”

“Because the idea of Uncle Brad getting to the baby before Papa does makes Papa feel sick,” Jacob answered.

“I get why he’s here, but why did he drag the rest of us?” Sebastian asked. “I’m missing a party at Lee Willis’s tonight.”

“What do you know about parties?” Jacob laughed. “The last party you went to had a clown as the entertainment.”

“Don’t act like you know me anymore,” Sebastian frowned. “This is the longest you and I have spent together since you moved out. You don’t know what I get up to.”

“You better not be getting up to anything,” Jacob warned.

“I have fun with my friends,” Sebastian shrugged. “Just like you do.”

“You should be careful,” Jacob warned. “You’re supposed to be going on a mission soon. Do something stupid and you can wave goodbye to that.”

“I have fun,” Sebastian repeated.

“Doing what?” Jacob asked sitting his cell down. “The last time you and I hung out you took me to the gym.”

“I go to clubs,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Does Papa and Dad know?”

“Did they know when you went?”

“I hope you’re not drinking,” Jacob remarked.

“Only water,” Sebastian shrugged. “And I’m not doing drugs before you ask.”

“You don’t seem like the clubbing type,” Jacob remarked.

“It’s actually pretty fun,” Sebastian shrugged.

“It can be,” Jacob nodded looking at his watch. “What time did Papa said they would be back from Sophia’s at?”

“He didn’t.”

“I thought that,” Jacob smiled as he began typing on his cell.

“What are you doing?”

“Telling Papa that we’re going to sleep and we’ll see them in the morning,” Jacob answered.

“It’s only ten,” Sebastian frowned. “I’m not going to sleep now.”

“I know we’re not,” Jacob smiled standing up from the bed.

“So what are we doing?” Sebastian asked confused.

“You said you liked clubs,” Jacob smiled pulling out his wallet from the bedside drawer.

“We can’t go out to a club,” Sebastian frowned. “We aren’t old enough.”

“You do it in LA,” Jacob pointed out.

“Yeah but…”

“How do you do it in LA?” Jacob asked taking a card out of his wallet.

“I…”

“One of these I take it?” Jacob smirked showing Sebastian his fake id.

“How did you get that?” Sebastian asked.

“Probably the same place you got yours,” Jacob answered causing Sebastian’s eyes to widen. “Relax,” he added with a laugh. “Uncle Brad has been issuing fake id’s to people for years.”

“He told me not to tell anyone,” Sebastian frowned.

“Because Dad would kill him,” Jacob shrugged. “Did you bring yours with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Jacob smiled moving to the closet. “Now let’s find you something to wear that doesn’t make you look twelve.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“This is the last one,” Tye whispered leaning over the kitchen table at Kris. “I can’t cope with another one.”

“It was only nine months,” Kris smiled. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“I can’t do anything right,” Tye whispered.

“It’s almost over,” Kris whispered. “Soon you’re going to have your little baby, and all of this will be a distant memory.”

“I’m just so glad you guys came when you did,” Tye whispered. “It seems to have calmed her a little.”

“Tye, where the hell is my stick?” Sophia yelled from the living room. “I want to go to bed.”

“Well it calmed her for a few hours,” Tye sighed standing up.

“Hang in there, kid,” Kris whispered watching Tye walk out of the kitchen.

“She just turned,” Adam frowned walking into the kitchen. “One minute we were talking about names and the next she was yelling.”

“I think she’s been doing a lot of that,” Kris remarked. “Tye looks like he’s about to drop.”

“I don’t think we should go back to the hotel tonight,” Adam sighed running a hand through her hair. “What if she needs us in the middle of the night?”

“We can’t just leave Sebastian and Jacob alone in the hotel though,” Kris pointed out.

“Jacob already texted me,” Adam said. “They were going to watch a movie and go to sleep. Apparently Sebastian wants to get up early and jog around Central Park, and apparently Jacob is going with him.”

“Yeah right,” Kris scoffed.

“It just means they are already settled for the night and Elle’s already asleep in Tristan’s room,” Adam said. “We could just squeeze together on the sofa.”

“You really don’t want to leave her, do you?” Kris smiled.

“She needs me,” Adam shrugged.

“Tye, do you have to be such an idiot?” Sophia yelled causing Kris to wince.

“Can I say that I’ve never been more thankful that I married a man than I do right now,” Kris remarked causing Adam to frown.

“Why?”

“I’ve never had to deal with a pregnant woman,” Kris explained.

“That’s true.”

“I mean you were like a new mother when the kids were born, but at least you didn’t have the mood swings.”

“Do you want to share the sofa with me?” Adam asked folding his arms across his chest.

“I’ll be quiet now,” Kris said with a smile.

 

……………………………………………

 

“I look like one of your friends,” Sebastian complained looking down at himself as they stood in line to get into the club.

“That’s your fault for not bringing any clothes that were cool,” Jacob sighed. “I mean who comes to New York and doesn’t bring outfits?”

“I brought outfits,” Sebastian frowned.

“No you brought t-shirts and jeans,” Jacob pointed out. “None of which matched.”

“Jeans go with anything,” Sebastian mumbled as he moved forwards in the line.

“Whatever,” Jacob said flipping his hair.

“You know your lack of…” Sebastian paused as something caught his eye.

“What?” Jacob asked looking at his brother.

“This line is full of men,” Sebastian frowned looking around.

“And?”

“And where’s all of the girls?”

“You have a girlfriend,” Jacob scolded. “You shouldn’t be looking for other girls.”

“I mean why is it only men?” Sebastian asked. “I mean it’s… you’ve brought me to a gay club.”

“Well where did you think I was going to take you?” Jacob asked. “A sports bar.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“Buy you a drink?”

“No thank you,” Sebastian answered quickly looking over his shoulder at the man behind him.

“A dance?”

“I don’t dance.”

“This is getting pathetic,” Jacob sighed watching the guy walk away.

“What?”

“We’ve been here twenty minutes and that’s the fifth guy to come up to you,” Jacob pointed out. “Why are they coming up to you?”

“Don’t make this a competition,” Sebastian sighed. “I’m not inviting them up.”

“Well you must be doing something,” Jacob remarked. “I bet it’s the clothes.”

“I’m wearing a vest,” Sebastian frowned looking down at himself.

“Gay men like that,” Jacob remarked. “And here comes another one.”

“Buy you a drink?”

“Can’t,” Sebastian shrugged. “Don’t drink.”

“Dance?”

“Don’t dance.”

“Want to talk?” the man asked as Sebastian turned to him.

“I really don’t have a lot to say.”

“Come on,” the man laughed.

“Can’t you take a hint?” Jacob asked wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” the man said holding up his hands. “I didn’t realize.”

“What are you doing?” Sebastian hissed with gritted teeth as the man walked away.

“Showing him you’re not available,” Jacob answered.

“He now thinks I’m dating my brother,” Sebastian pointed out. “And get your arm off of me.”

“He doesn’t know I’m your brother,” Jacob said removing his arm. “Anyway it got him away from you.”

“I think we should go home,” Sebastian sighed leaning on the bar.

“Can’t,” Jacob shrugged.

“Why?”

“Because here comes another one,” Jacob answered.

“Buy you a drink?”

“Can’t,” Sebastian answered quickly wrapping his arm around Jacob’s shoulder.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Get you elbow out of my side,” Kris whispered as Adam moved around on the sofa.

“I can’t get comfy.”

“This was your idea.”

“Why did she get rid of the other sofa?” Adam complained.

“To make room for the baby stuff,” Kris answered. “Anyway they didn’t use it.”

“I think they need a new apartment,” Adam remarked. “We should buy them a new apartment.”

“They don’t need one,” Kris sighed wrapping his leg over Adam’s hip. “Anyway if they needed a new place it’s up to them to get it.”

“She’s our daughter.”

“Who has a good job and a husband,” Kris pointed out. “They can afford to get their own place.”

“But we have the money.”

“And it’s not right for us to throw it at them,” Kris said. “You have to respect Tye.”

“But…”

“How would you feel if my Dad came to you giving you money?”

“It would make me feel like I couldn’t take care of my family,” Adam sighed.

“Exactly,” Kris said. “So let Tye take care of his family.”

“Guys,” Tye yelled running into the living room. “I need your help.”

“Or let him ask first,” Kris sighed sitting up. “What’s wrong?”

“She just stood up and it went everywhere,” Tye panted.

“What went everywhere?”

“Just everywhere,” Tye said.

“Her waters,” Adam said pushing past Tye. “Kris get the kids up.”

“What’s happening?” Tye said looking at Kris.

“It’s time,” Kris said patting Tye’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go tell Elle to get Tristan ready?”

“Kris,” Adam yelled from Sophia’s room. “Call Jacob and Sebastian and tell them to get a cab to the hospital.”

“On it,” Kris yelled back.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Let go of my hand,” Jacob snapped snatching his hand away from Sebastian.

“Who knew I was a babe magnet for gay men?” Sebastian asked.

“Shut up,” Jacob sighed. “And stop telling everyone we’re dating.”

“You started that,” Sebastian pointed out. “Here comes another one.”

“Hey…”

“Get lost,” Jacob sighed looking up at the guy. “He’s not interested.”

“Actually, I was coming to talk to you,” the guy smiled. “I’m Wes.”

“Hey Wes,” Jacob smiled holding up his hand. “I’m…”

“Taken,” Sebastian frowned reaching out to take Jacob’s hand.

“Sebastian,” Jacob frowned.

“He’s not interested.”

“Okay,” Wes said stepping back. “Didn’t mean anything by it.”

“What are you doing?” Jacob frowned. “He was the first guy interested in me all night.”

“Gabe,” Sebastian said raising his eyebrow. “Remember him?”

“Of course I do,” Jacob sighed. “I wasn’t going to do anything. It’s just nice to know people are still interested.”

“I guess,” Sebastian shrugged.

Jacob frowned looking down at their clasped hands. “You know this is turned weird.”

Sebastian looked down letting go of Jacob’s hand quickly. “Very.”

“So…”

“We’re never going to talk about this again,” Sebastian said standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Sebastian answered. “I’ll be over at the bar pretending I don’t know you.”

“Oh no.”

“I am,” Sebastian called out over his shoulder.

“Not that,” Jacob said racing towards Sebastian to grab his hand.

“Don’t start that again,” Sebastian hissed.

“We need to find a cab,” Jacob said dragging Sebastian towards the club exit.

“Why?” Sebastian asked stumbling over his feet.

“Just got a text from Dad,” Jacob answered pushing his way through the crowd. “Sophia’s in labor.”

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Sebastian snapped pushing Jacob out of the club. “You and your stupid lets go clubbing idea. They’re going to kill us.”

“They think we’re at the hotel,” Jacob said looking around the street for a cab. “Let’s just hurry before they think anything else.”

“I am never listening to you again,” Sebastian snapped as he hailed a cab for them.

“Just get in,” Jacob snapped pushing Sebastian into the back of the cab.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034 June.


	135. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 135

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“We should be in there,” Adam said as he paced up and down the waiting room.

“I don’t think we should,” Kris said cuddled a sleeping Tristan against his chest.

“Why couldn’t you have left me in bed?” Elle yawned as she rested her head on Kris’s shoulder.

“We should have called Neil to come and look after the kids,” Kris remarked looking down at Elle.

“I want to see the baby,” Tristan mumbled against Kris’s chest.

“I thought you were asleep,” Kris frowned.

“I was pretending,” Tristan said sitting up. “Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s in with your Mommy,” Kris answered.

“Where we should be,” Adam frowned stopping in front of Kris. “We were there the last time.”

“She wasn’t married to Tye the last time,” Kris pointed out.

“I don’t feel in control,” Adam complained.

“Because you’re not,” Kris pointed out. “This hospital is full of people who know how to deliver a baby.”

“You’re being reasonable right now,” Adam accused.

“I am,” Kris nodded.

“We’re here,” Jacob yelled racing into the waiting room. “Sorry… sorry we couldn’t get a cab.”

“So you ran all the way here?” Kris frowned looking at both his sons struggling to breathe.

“Took the stairs,” Sebastian answered. “Is the baby here yet?”

“Not yet,” Adam sighed. “I think we… what are you wearing?”

“What?” Sebastian asked.

“Why are you dressed like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like Uncle Brad used to in his twenties,” Adam answered looking Sebastian up and down.

“They’re Jacob’s,” Sebastian answered tugging at his clothes.

“Then why are you wearing them?” Kris asked confused.

“Because…” Sebastian paused looking at Jacob.

“I don’t know,” Jacob shrugged.

“Because I couldn’t find any of mine,” Sebastian said. “I guess I just grabbed the first thing I saw in the closet.”

Adam looked Sebastian up and down. “I’ll choose to believe that right now.”

“So what’s happening?” Jacob asked taking a seat next to Elle.

“Her water broke about an hour ago,” Kris answered. “Apparently she’s been having pains all day and not told anyone.”

“Why did she hide it?” Sebastian asked.

“She didn’t want to come to the hospital and have it be a false alarm.”

“Well that’s stupid.”

“My Mommy isn’t stupid,” Tristan frowned.

“Of course she’s not baby,” Kris said patting Tristan’s side.

“How many minutes has it been now?” Adam asked as he began to pace again.

“It’s been about an hour,” Kris answered. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“Don’t want to.”

“I could send the boys for coffee.”

“Could you force the doctors to let us see Sophia?” Adam asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“Then I don’t need anything,” Adam sighed.

“How about a walk?” Sebastian asked standing up. “We could go to the gift shop and get something for the baby.”

“Things for the baby,” Adam said in a panic. “I forgot to bring the bag with things in it for the baby.”

“What things?” Kris frowned.

“A little hat and little booties.”

“I’m sure Sophia has packed everything she needs in her own bag,” Kris pointed out.

“But mines were designer,” Adam frowned.

“So let’s go buy a teddy bear or something,” Sebastian suggested.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “We can’t meet the baby without a gift. Anyone else want to come?”

“How far is it?” Tristan asked.

“About a ten minute walk.”

“I’ll wait here,” Tristan said snuggling back into Kris’s chest.

“Can I go outside and use my cell?” Elle asked.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Adam answered. “I’m sure Autumn is sleeping.”

“I just wanted to check.”

“Come on, Papa,” Sebastian said nodding his head towards the door. “I saw a pretty cool looking monkey in the store window.”

“A monkey?” Adam smiled.

“Not a real one,” Kris remarked dryly.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“So another one,” Sebastian remarked standing waiting for the elevator to come.

“Yep,” Adam nodded looking Sebastian up and down. “How do those clothes even fit you?”

“I think Jacob wears clothes that are two sizes too small,” Sebastian answered. “So another grandchild? Feeling old?”

“I’m not in a stable place right now, Sebastian,” Adam warned.

“It must be pretty cool though,” Sebastian shrugged. “I mean you and Dad started this whole thing.”

“What?”

“If you two hadn’t have met then none of us would be here,” Sebastian explained. “We’ll we’d be here but we wouldn’t be together. And it was you and Dad that started it.”

“Oh my god I’m Mama,” Adam frowned walking into the elevator.

“What?” Sebastian frowned stepping inside.

“I’m the head of a family,” Adam said. “I’m a mama.”

Sebastian glanced at his Papa. “It’s not going to take much to make you go over the edge tonight, is it?”

“I just want to see your sister,” Adam admitted. I’ve missed enough of you kids being born.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I missed your birth,” Adam admitted stepping out of the elevator. “I saw you an hour after you were born. I had to sit in a cold waiting room in the middle of the night waiting for you.”

“I didn’t know that,” Sebastian admitted.

“I was the first to hold you though,” Adam smiled. “I fed you your first bottle.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Your Dad got a hold of you when it came to changing your first diaper,” Adam added.

“So who else’s birth did you miss?”

“Elle’s,” Adam sighed. “I was in New York. She was an hour old when I saw her too. Then I was outside getting some air when Tristan was born, and now this new baby…”

“But… well should you be in the room when your daughter’s giving birth?” Sebastian asked cautiously. “I mean it would be like… well weird.”

“She’s my daughter.”

“Are you going to want to be in the room when I have kids?” Sebastian frowned.

“I’ll try my best.”

“I don’t even think you’re joking,” Sebastian frowned.

 

……………………………………………

 

“You two were up to something,” Kris frowned looking at Jacob.

“Who?”

“You and your brother,” Kris answered.

“What would we be up to?”

“I don’t know,” Kris answered. “But I will find out.”

“You should trust me,” Jacob remarked. “Have I ever done anything wrong before?”

“You got drunk in New York once,” Kris answered. “You got drunk in Paris too once.”

“And in Vegas.”

“Shut up, Elle,” Jacob frowned. “I’m not drunk now, am I?”

“Well I hope you’ve behaved yourself,” Kris remarked.

“I’m nineteen,” Jacob frowned.

“Still too young to be misbehaving in New York,” Kris pointed out.

“I’m going to call Gabe,” Jacob sighed standing up.

“Can I come?”

“Elle you are not calling Autumn,” Kris sighed. “It’s the middle of the night. She’ll be asleep.”

“You don’t know that,” Elle frowned.

“You’re not calling Autumn,” Kris repeated.

“Fine,” Elle sighed.

 

…………………………………

 

“This would be so much easier if we know what she was having,” Adam sighed.

“What about the monkey?” Sebastian asked pointing at the shop window.

“It’s frowning,” Adam answered. “Let’s not scare the baby on its first night here.”

“The pillow?”

“What’s a baby going to do with a pillow?”

“What’s the baby going to do with a monkey?”

“I’m really starting to stress out here,” Adam said looking around the store.

“Maybe we should get some air,” Sebastian suggested. “Have you even called Uncle Brad yet?”

“Brad,” Adam groaned. “I totally forgot about him.”

“You should call him,” Sebastian said.

Adam nodded his head as he took his cell out from his back pocket. “He’s going to kill me.”

“I don’t know why you’re getting so stressed out,” Sebastian remarked. “Women have babies every day.”

“What’s the Boiler Room?” Adam asked looking at his cell.

“What?”

“Adam Lambert and Kris’s Allen’s two sons spotted at the Boiler Room,” Adam read before looking at Sebastian. “You were at a club tonight.”

“We were?”

“Sebastian Allen,” Adam warned.

“Okay we were,” Sebastian sighed. “It wasn’t my idea.”

“What the hell is the Boiler Room?”

“A gay club,” Sebastian answered.

“You were in a gay club?”

“Again, it wasn’t my idea.”

“It’s all over the internet,” Adam said holding his cell out. “I think your girlfriend is going to have some questions for you in the morning.”

“You don’t seem angry,” Sebastian remarked.

“Oh I’m plenty angry,” Adam sighed. “But I don’t have the time right now to yell at you. There’s a baby upstairs about to be born, and I think all of our energy has to go on that.”

“I agree,” Sebastian nodded.

“But this isn’t over,” Adam added pointing a warning finger at his youngest son. “Trust me, it’s not.”

“I trust you,” Sebastian sighed.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“What the hell is the Boiler Room?” Kris snapped.

“You’ve got your cell on,” Elle frowned. “You told us we couldn’t have our cells on,” she complained.

“Quiet Elle,” Kris said looking at Jacob. “Jacob?”

“Yes?”

“Start talking.”

“Not much to say,” Jacob shrugged.

“They have pictures of you and Sebastian standing outside a club called the Boiler Room,” Kris said looking down at his cell. “Apparently you were in the club.”

“Do they have pictures of us in the club?”

“I swear to god, Jacob,” Kris snapped.

“Okay, okay,” Jacob sighed. “We were at the club.”

“How the hell did you two get into a club in New York?”

“I don’t know,” Jacob shrugged. “Luck?”

“You are…”

“We got an elephant,” Adam announced walking back into the waiting room with a large stuffed elephant under his arm. “It was the best I could do.”

“Do you know where your sons were tonight?” Kris asked.

“The Boiler Room?” Adam asked sitting the elephant down on a chair.

“How did you know?”

“I saw it on my cell,” Adam answered. “Our sons were in a gay club.”

“A gay club?” Kris asked looking at Jacob. “What were you playing at?”

“I wasn’t the only one,” Jacob pointed out.

“I don’t know if I should be angry or disappointed,” Kris said annoyed. “Do you know what could have happened to the both of you?”

“I…”

“Anything could have happened to you,” Kris interrupted. “And going to a gay bar? How stupid are the two of you?”

“Dad,” Jacob frowned.

“Well you are,” Kris said annoyed. “You are both underage and wandering around New York in the middle of the night, while we trusted you both to go back to the hotel alone. Maybe we were the stupid ones for trusting you.”

“We just wanted out for a while,” Jacob said. “It was perfectly safe. Anyway I’m nineteen. I don’t live at home anymore. If I want to go out I will.”

“But he doesn’t,” Kris said pointing at Sebastian. “He lives with us, and he doesn’t go wandering around town in the middle of the night. And how the hell did you get into a gay club anyway?”

“We…”

“The fake ids Uncle Brad made us,” Sebastian interrupted.

“The… Adam, deal with this,” Kris said holding up his hands.

“Hand them over,” Adam said holding out his hand.

“But…”

“Jacob,” Adam warned holding out his hand.

“Fine,” Jacob sighed taking out his wallet.

“You too,” Adam said looking at Sebastian.

“Just got mine last month,” Sebastian complained.

“And you won’t be getting another one,” Adam said taking the fake ids off of both of them. “And this isn’t over. The second I kill your Uncle Brad I’m coming after you two. Now sit down.”

“Thanks a lot,” Elle sighed.

“What’s your problem?” Jacob frowned.

“Now I’m never going to get my fake id,” Elle sighed. “Uncle Brad said I only had to wait until I was sixteen.”

“Really?” Kris asked giving Adam a look.

“I told you I will kill him,” Adam sighed.

“Hello?”

Adam and Kris stood up as a doctor walked into the waiting room. “Sophia Haley’s parents?”

“Yes,” Kris said stepping forward.

“Would you both come this way?”

“Is Sophia okay?” Adam asked causing the doctor to nod.

“Just come this way please,” the doctor added.

“You guys stay here,” Kris said looking at the kids.

“I want to see the baby,” Tristan complained.

“Soon,” Kris promised. “We’ll come and get you soon.”

“Tell Mommy we got the baby an elephant,” Tristan smiled patting the elephant’s trunk.

“Okay, honey,” Kris smiled before following Adam and the doctor out of the waiting room.

“My office is just down here.”

“Can you tell us what’s going on?” Kris asked following the doctor into his office.

“Sophia’s asked me to talk to you both before you go see her,” the doctor said sitting down.

“Is she okay?” Adam asked.

“She’s tired, but health wise she’s fine.”

“And the baby?” Adam asked quietly.

“Your granddaughter was born thirty minutes ago,” the doctor answered.

“Granddaughter?” Adam asked.

“Sophia had a little girl,” the doctor smiled.

“What’s wrong with her?” Kris asked causing Adam to look at him.

“Something’s wrong with her?”

“When the baby was born we noticed obvious signs of downs syndrome,” the doctor explained. “After further examination it was proven.”

“Downs syndrome?” Adam asked. “Like…” Adam trailed off shaking his head. “Where is she?”

“We’re running more tests,” the doctor answered. “We’ve already done an ultra sound of her heart and everything seems to be working properly.”

“Is she healthy or not?” Adam asked.

“All signs are showing positive,” the doctor answered. “We’ll know more in the next twenty four hours.”

“Can you take us to our daughter?” Adam asked.

“Is there anything else you need to know?” the doctor asked. “I know this must be a shock.”

“I just need to see my daughter,” Adam answered.

“I’ll take you,” the doctor nodded.

 

……………………………………………

 

Adam took a deep breath as he stood outside of Sophia’s hospital room. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just… shocked I think,” Kris admitted.

“She’s healthy,” Adam said looking at Kris. “Her heart is healthy and that’s the main thing. We can deal with anything else.”

“You’re right,” Kris breathed out. “Of course you’re right.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded turning to open the door.

Kris looked over Adam’s shoulder to find Sophia in the hospital bed crying. “Oh god.”

“I’m sorry,” Sophia sobbed as Tye sat on the chair beside the bed holding her hand.

“Why are you sorry?” Adam frowned moving quickly to go to Sophia’s side.

“This is all my fault,” Sophia sobbed into Adam’s chest.

“What are you talking about?” Kris frowned sitting on the bottom of Sophia’s bed to rub her knee. “What’s your fault?”

“She’s sick because of me,” Sophia sobbed.

“That’s not true,” Adam sighed. “Of course it’s not true.”

“If I hadn’t kept working,” Sophia said sitting up to wipe her eyes. “I pushed myself too hard and damaged my baby.”

“Nobody’s damaged,” Adam sighed. “The doctor told us her heart is strong.”

“What about the rest of her?” Sophia sobbed. “They took her away so quickly I didn’t have a chance to make sure she’s okay.”

“The doctor said she’s fine,” Kris said. “They’re just making sure. I’m sure the second they are done they’ll bring her right back to you.”

“I couldn’t even hold her,” Sophia said wiping the tears from her eyes.

“What did the doctor tell you?” Kris asked looking at Tye.

“She has downs syndrome,” Tye answered. “They said her lungs and everything sounded strong but they needed to make sure.”

“Did you see her?”

“I touched her cheek,” Tye said with a sad smile. “She’s so pretty,” he added before wiping a tear away from his cheek.

“I know she is,” Adam smiled. “And she’s going to be so strong,” he promised.

“What if she’s not?” Sophia asked quietly.

“No child of yours won’t be strong,” Adam answered. “She’s probably there beating every test they throw at her.”

“What am I going to do, Papa?” Sophia asked.

“You’re going to love her,” Adam answered. “It’s that simple.”

 

......................................

 

“What are we going to do?” Adam asked Kris quietly as they followed the nurse towards the nursery.

“Love her,” Kris answered not looking at Adam. “You said so yourself, it’s that simple.”

“You’re right,” Adam nodded stopping at the nursery door.

“I really shouldn’t be doing this,” the nurse said turning to look at Adam. “The mother of the child should be the first to see her.”

“The mother sent us,” Kris said. “We just want to see if she’s okay.”

“Five minutes,” the nurse said. “I will be back to get you.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out. 

“She’s the one that the very end.”

“Okay,” Adam repeated as he looked towards the closed door. “Are you ready?”

“Not really,” Kris answered honestly.

“We can’t leave her in there alone,” Adam said looking at Kris. “She’s going to think no one’s here for her. She needs us, Kris.”

“You’re right,” Kris nodded as he took a step towards the open door.

Adam followed after him looking around the dark room at the other babies in incubators. His eyes finally caught sight of the one on the end. “That’s her.”

“You sure?” Kris frowned looking down at the tiny baby.

“Baby Haley,” Adam read. “It’s her.”

“But she’s perfect,” Kris said with tears in his eyes. “I thought she would be… I thought she would look different, but she’s perfect.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Adam breathed out as he looked into the incubator.

Kris held his breathe as the baby slowly opened her eyes. “She’s awake.”

“Hi gorgeous,” Adam whispered leaning down to look at the baby closer. “Look at you. Look how perfect you are.”

“What are you doing?” Kris whispered as Adam began unwrapping the pink blanket from the baby’s body.

“I have to count her toes,” Adam whispered. “Sophia didn’t get a chance.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s what you do when a baby is born,” Adam whispered. “I did it with every one of our kids. See,” Adam smiled holding up the baby’s toes. “She’s perfect.”

“I told you that,” Kris said with a nervous laugh.

“Now we can tell Sophia,” Adam smiled. “She needs to see how perfect she is.”

“Can I help you?” Kris and Adam jumped at the sound of a voice from behind them. “You shouldn’t be in here.”

“We’re just checking,” Adam said turning to look at a nurse. “She’s our granddaughter.”

“You really shouldn’t be here,” the nurse said moving forward to write on the board on the wall.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked trying to look at the board. “Is that another test?”

“I’ve just been to see your daughter,” the nurse answered. “I needed a name for this little one. I can’t keep calling her baby.”

Adam looked up at the board before looking back down into the incubator. “Grace,” he smiled.

“I think it suits her,” the nurse smiled. “Now I really must ask you both to leave. We only have one more test result to come back before I can bring Grace up to your daughter.”

“Can I ask for one thing?” Kris asked stepping forward.

“You can ask,” the nurse nodded.

“Could we have a kiss?” Kris asked nervously.

“He means with Grace not you,” Adam said causing the nurse to laugh.

“I’m sure that will be okay,” the nurse said reaching into the incubator to pick Grace up. “Then you both must really go.”

“We will,” Kris nodded not taking his eyes off of Grace.

Adam leaned forward first pressing his lips against Graces cheek. “I’m going to love you until you can’t stand it,” he whispered before leaving another kiss on the baby’s cheek.

“And we’re going to protect you from everything bad in this world,” Kris promised kissing the baby’s cheek.

“Okay,” the nurse smiled putting Grace back into the incubator.

“Can I ask for one more thing?” Adam asked.

“If you must,” the nurse sighed.

“Would it be okay for us to take a picture?” Adam asked taking out his cell.

“Quickly,” the nurse sighed. “Before you get me fired.”

Adam took a quick picture. “Thanks you.”

“Now you must go.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded walking backwards out of the room.

“You promise you’ll bring her up quickly?” Kris asked stepping out of the room.

“The second the doctor tells me I can,” the nurse answered before closing the nursery door.

“Grace,” Adam breathed out looking down at his cell.

“Come on,” Kris smiled. “Let’s go show her off.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled looking down at the photo.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	136. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 136

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

Adam and Kris stood back and watched as Sophia and Tye met their daughter for the first time. "Do you think they're okay?" Adam whispered causing Kris to shrug his shoulders.

"Sophia looks petrified."

"Maybe we should help her."

"No," Kris whispered holding Adam back. "Not unless she asks us to."

"What if she can't do this?" Adam whispered.

"She's her mother, of course she can do it," Kris whispered as he watched Sophia watching Tye hold Grace in his arms. "Maybe we should go tell the kids."

"What do we tell them?" Adam asked looking at Kris.

"The truth," Kris shrugged. "Sophia gave birth to a beautiful little girl."

"And she's special," Adam added.

"Very special," Kris whispered with a smile.

 

.......................

 

"Something must be wrong," Jacob said as he paced up and down in the waiting room. "They've been gone too long, and you saw the look on the doctor’s face."

"But women have kids every day," Sebastian pointed out. "I mean it’s easy right?"

"You don't think something is wrong with Sophia, do you?" Elle whispered so that Tristan wouldn't hear.

"Either Sophia or the baby," Jacob answered.

"They're coming," Sebastian said moving towards the open door as Kris and Adam walked in. "What is it?"

"What?"

"Don't cushion it for us," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, just tell us what's wrong," Jacob added.

"Is it Sophia?" Elle asked looking up at Adam.

"Okay," Adam sighed holding up his hands. "Let's all just sit down and discuss this without a million questions being thrown at us."

"When can I see my baby?" Tristan asked coming to sit on Adam's knee.

"Soon," Adam promised. "We just have to tell you what the doctor told us first."

"So it’s the baby?" Jacob asked. "Sophia's okay."

"And so is the baby," Kris answered. "it's just... Adam?"

"Sophia had a little girl," Adam smiled. "And her name is Grace, and the doctors have told us she is very strong."

"But?"

"Well it looks... its looks like she has downs syndrome," Adam said quietly. "But that doesn't mean she's sick..."

"It just means she's special," Kris finished.

"Exactly," Adam smiled. "And she's gorgeous. We've already seen her and she's perfect."

"She's got downs?" Jacob asked.

"That's it?" Sebastian frowned.

"What do you mean that's it?" Kris frowned.

"Well that's no big deal," Sebastian shrugged. "There's a kid in our school with downs and he's fine. Hell he's even on the debate team."

"Yeah, you should see him bitch slap the other teams with his words," Elle smirked. "He talks like a dictionary."

"Jacob?" Adam asked looking at his oldest son. "You okay?"

"I don't know much about this, but aren't kids with downs syndrome supposed to be like ill and stuff. I mean is the baby going to be okay?"

"As far as the tests are showing the baby is fine for now," Adam answered.

"For now?" Jacob asked. "What does that mean for the future?"

"She'll be monitored very closely," Kris answered. "She'll have the best doctors we can find."

"When can I see my baby?" Tristan asked pulling on Adam's leg.

"Now," Adam answered picking Tristan up. "Your Mommy asked us to come and get you to take you to them."

"What about the rest of us?" Elle asked.

"Not tonight honey," Kris answered. "The doctors are only letting a few people in to see her. She's had a busy few hours with all of the tests they've been doing to her. She needs her rest."

"But when will we see her?"

"Tomorrow."

"We're just going to let Tristan see her for a few minutes and then we're all going back to the hotel for a few hours," Adam added. "We'll come back and see her then."

"You're telling us the whole truth, aren't you?" Jacob asked looking at Adam.

"Of course we are," Adam answered honestly.

 

................................

 

"Finally got Brad and Cass," Kris said sitting on the edge of the hotel bed next to Adam. "Their flight had just landed."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah," Kris breathed out.

"And?"

"Brad started shouting my baby, my baby in the middle of the airport," Kris sighed rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Cass had to hang up to deal with him."

"If he starts any of his dramatics when he gets here," Adam warned.

"I know, I know," Kris sighed. "I'll hold him down."

"We still haven't called our parents yet," Adam sighed. "How do we make that phone call?"

"Just the same way we told the kids," Kris answered. "We should do it now."

"They're going to want to come," Adam pointed out.

"So we let them," Kris said. "We should call Neil and Allison too."

"Really?" Adam and Kris turned to find Jacob standing at their room door. "We're just going to call everyone and let them know?"

"That's sort of what happens when a new baby is born," Adam answered. "They're sort of pissed if you just show up with it on your next visit."

"I mean should we be telling people now?" Jacob pressed. "Like today? We haven't even talked about it yet."

"What are you talking about?" Kris frowned.

"Well you can't tell me the media aren't going to have a field day over this," Jacob answered. "There's going to be photographers camped outside every hospital in New York until they find the right one. And then there's the religious groups who'll all be lining up to tell you that this is what we deserve. That god is punishing us."

"Well no offence, Jacob, but I don't see Grace as a punishment," Adam frowned.

"Have you even talked to Sophia about this?" Jacob asked. "Do you think she's going to want this? She's going to want her personal business splashed across every magazine in the country?"

"We were only going to tell your grandparents," Kris pointed out. "They need to know she's here."

"Just don't get too carried away," Jacob warned. "I know Sophia, and I know that she won't want any of this right now. She's probably having a hard time getting answers to the questions she's got before everyone else poking their nose in with their own questions."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you don't want anyone to know that your new Niece has downs," Adam frowned looking at his oldest son.

"I just don't want the kid to have a hard time," Jacob admitted. "Look I don't know much about this thing she's got, but I know it's going to make her different. She's going to look different, and that's a lot to deal with right away. She's only a couple of hours old. Can't you let Sophia and Tye get their heads around it all before you start making your announcements?"

"You should go get a few hours sleep," Kris answered. "We told Sophia we'd be back at the hospital before twelve. The doctors going to sit her and Tye down and explain things to them."

"I'm not going back to the hospital," Jacob answered. "I told Gabe I'd go over to the model agency and pick up his pictures for him."

"You're not coming to see Grace?" Kris frowned.

"I'll come later," Jacob answered backing out of the door. "I better go, I said I'd meet the guy at the agency first thing this morning."

"Jacob," Adam frowned as he watched Jacob back out of the room.

"I'll see you guys later," Jacob called out.

"Jacob?"

"Leave him," Kris sighed. "This is his way of dealing with it."

"By running away?" Adam frowned looking at the door. "That's how he's going to deal with it?"

"He's scared," Kris answered. "He doesn't understand."

"And you think I do?" Adam asked. "I don't get how they never saw this in any of the scans she went on. I don't understand how this could happen to a perfectly healthy girl like Sophia."

"I know," Kris sighed rubbing Adam's knee. "Look, why don't you call your parents while I call mine?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded reaching for his cell.

 

................................

 

“What’s in the bag?” Adam asked as Sebastian walked towards him in the hotel lobby.

“A gift for Grace,” Sebastian answered.

“When did you have the time to go out and get her a gift?” Adam asked trying to peek into the bag.

“I didn’t,” Sebastian shrugged. “I brought it with me from LA.”

“So what is it?” Adam asked.

“I have no idea,” Sebastian shrugged. “I got a woman in the store to help me.”

“Let me look,” Adam said taking the bag from Sebastian’s hand.

“I’ve had it a week now, and I have no idea what it’s for,” Sebastian remarked. “The woman said every mother needs one.”

“Sebastian?” Adam frowned looking into the bag. “Are you sure she said to buy this?”

“I asked her what sold the best and she handed me that thing,” Sebastian shrugged. “Why, what’s wrong with it?”

“It’s a breast pump,” Adam frowned pulling the devise out of the bag. “You bought your new niece a breast pump.”

“I…”

“We ready?” Kris asked walked towards them with Elle beside him.

“Yep,” Adam nodded looking at the breast pump in his hand.

“Adam?” Kris frowned.

“Yes?”

“Why do you have a breast pump?”

“Your son bought it for Grace,” Adam asked causing Kris to raise an eyebrow.

“Why would you do that?” Kris asked.

“I didn’t know what it was,” Sebastian said holding his hands up. “The woman in the store said it sold well.”

“A breast pump?” Elle asked taking the pump from Adam’s hand. “Can I use it?”

“What?” Adam asked with a heavy sigh.

“Well it’s not like Grace is going to need it now,” Elle explained. “She’s not going to have breasts for years.”

“What is she talking about?” Kris frowned looking at Adam.

“Elle it is not a pump to make your breasts look bigger,” Adam explained looking down at his daughter.

“But would it work?” Elle asked holding the pump up against his chest.

“Give me that,” Kris hissed snatching the pump back.

“Elle it’s a breast pump for the mother to get milk for the baby,” Adam explained. “And I can’t believe I just said that to my thirteen-year-old daughter.”

“I can’t believe our sixteen-year-old bought it,” Kris added.

“Are you both telling me a bought a breast pump?” Sebastian frowned.

“Yep,” Adam nodded. “It was a sweet idea, but I’m sure Sophia already has one.”

“Oh my god, I bought my sister a breast pump,” Sebastian groaned burying his face in his hands.

“Well you didn’t exactly buy it for her,” Adam said rubbing Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Elle scoffed. “Sophia hasn’t got any breasts.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“What do you mean you got the pictures?” Gabe frowned holding his cell between his cheek and Shoulder as he climbed into his car. “I told you to leave it.”

“You need those photos,” Jacob said looking around the coffee shop.

“I didn’t need them right now,” Gabe sighed. “You should be at the hospital. Sebastian text me a while ago to tell me they were going to meet Grace.”

“You have to be professional about this Gabe,” Jacob said. “You can’t just not pick up pictures. You want this as a career, don’t you?”

“Why are you avoiding the hospital?” Gabe asked bluntly. “And don’t say you’re not. What’s going on?”

“I just… I just can’t face it,” Jacob answered quietly.

“It?” Gabe asked. “It’s a little baby,” he added. “A little baby girl that going to need all the support she can get from her family.”

“What am I supposed to say to Sophia and Tye?” Jacob sighed leaning his head in his hand.

“You’re going to tell them congratulations,” Gabe answered. “You’re going to tell them their daughter is beautiful, and then you’re going to hold your niece and let her know you’re going to be in her corner fighting.”

“I wish you were here,” Jacob admitted.

“Me too,” Gabe whispered.

 

……………………………………..

 

“Okay, show me your hands,” Adam said looking at Sebastian and Elle.

“Seriously?” Sebastian frowned.

“Grace doesn’t need getting sick,” Adam answered. “Hands up.”

“Way to make me feel like I’m four,” Sebastian sighed holding his hands up.

“I’ve just washed my hands,” Elle complained.

“And I want to make sure you did it right,” Adam said looking between Elle’s fingers.

“I’ve been washing my hands for years,” Elle complained. “I know how to do it.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed moving towards Sophia’s hospital door. “Let’s all just stay calm. We don’t want Grace getting upset.”

“Uncle Brad’s on his way,” Elle shrugged. “She’s going to have to get used to noise.”

“Come on,” Kris said taking Elle’s hand. “Now remember…”

“And not scare her,” Elle sighed. “Yes I know.”

Kris pushed open the hospital door to reveal Sophia sitting on the bed with Grace in her arms. “Hey honey,” Kris smiled. “We brought Sebastian and Elle this time.”

Sophia nodded her head as she held Grace closer to her. “I was just trying to get her to eat.”

“Oh, Sebastian has a great thing for that,” Elle said pushing past Kris to walk into the room.

“Elle be quiet,” Adam whispered walking in. “Do you want us to come back?”

“I’m finished now,” Sophia answered looking between Elle and Sebastian. “So…”

“I’m holding her first,” Elle said moving to Sophia’s side.

“Can I at least see her first before you start keeping her for yourself,” Sebastian complained coming to stand at Sophia’s other side.

Sophia looked nervously at Sebastian as she moved Grace so he could look. “Well?”

“She’s a baby,” Sebastian answered with a shrugged. “They all look the same. At least she’s got hair.”

“She’s so pretty,” Elle smiled leaning over to get a better look. “Can I hold her?”

“Not yet,” Sophia said holding Grace closer.

“We brought you some blankets for her,” Adam said sitting a bag down on the bottom of Sophia’s bed. “Where’s Tye and Tristan?”

“They went to get something to eat,” Sophia answered looking at Sebastian. “What are you looking at?”

“What?” Sebastian asked taking his eyes off of Grace to look at Sophia.

“Why are you looking at her like that?”

“I was just thinking that she’s got the same hair as I had when I was born,” Sebastian answered. “I was just thinking that because you and I share DNA, it would be pretty cool if she took after me in some ways.”

“Oh,” Sophia frowned looking down at Grace.

“I got her something,” Sebastian said reaching into the bag Adam and sat down. “I found it in the gift shop downstairs. I mean I bought you something else, but it was a little inappropriate.”

“It was something to make your breasts bigger,” Elle said causing Sophia to frown at her. “It’s true,” she added nodding her head.

“It’s not true,” Sebastian sighed pulling a pink teddy out of the bag. “Here, I got her this.”

“Thanks,” Sophia said quietly. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“I’m going to buy her a new dress later,” Elle smiled. “I’ve saved my pocket money up for it.”

“Thanks,” Sophia repeated with a soft smile.

“So are we getting to hold her or not?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Brad announced panting as he ran through the hospital room door.

“Oh god,” Kris groaned.

“Now I’m never going to get to hold her,” Elle sighed slumping back in her chair.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Just be careful with her,” Adam said through gritted teeth as Brad walked around the hospital room with Grace in his arms. “Look, just give her back to Sophia.”

“I will not,” Brad said holding Grace close to his chest. “Now, what are we going to do?”

“The doctors are keeping them in for a few more days,” Adam answered.

“And the tests?” Cassidy asked.

“She’s been tested for pretty much everything Kris answered looking at Cass. “They can’t find anything wrong.”

“That’s good,” Cassidy breathed out. “And the future?”

“We won’t know that yet,” Adam said walking to the other side of the room where Brad had stopped. “It’s my turn.”

“Stop being greedy,” Brad said turning Grace away from him.

“She’s not a doll,” Adam hissed quietly.

“I know she’s not,” Brad whispered looking down at Grace. “She’s my granddaughter, and I’ve been waiting a long time for her. Her and I are going to bond.”

“She’s not an accessory,” Adam whispered. “You have to remember that.”

“And you have to remember that she’s not ill,” Brad said. “She’s got downs syndrome. That’s it.”

“I…” Adam frowned looking down at the baby in Brad’s arm. “You’re right,” he whispered nodding his head. “That’s it.”

“It just means we have to love her more,” Brad whispered running his finger down Grace’s cheek. “We can do that.”

“Yeah,” Adam said smiling wide. “We can do that.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“Poor Tristan,” Adam sighed as he sat on the bed beside Sophia.

“I’m sure he’ll have fun staying at the hotel with Brad and Cass tonight,” Sophia smiled. “He’s been pushed to the side for days now. It’ll do him good to be the only kid among adults for a while.”

“But Brad’s going to be there,” Adam frowned causing Sophia to smile. “Anyway, I got a text from your Grandma and Grandpa. They’re both flying in together. They’ll come in the morning and see you.”

“Dad said Mama and Granddad are on their flight now,” Sophia said.

“And Uncle Neil and Aunt Allison should be here anytime.”

“So everyone knows?” Sophia sighed looking over at Grace as she lay asleep in Adam’s arms.

“Everyone that’s important,” Adam nodded. “Brad said Bo can’t fly in from Boston until the weekend though.”

“Do they know about… do they know everything?”

“Your Dad and I told them everything,” Adam nodded.

“I bet they had lots of questions,” Sophia sighed.

“Only one,” Adam answered. “They all wanted to make sure she was healthy.”

“That’s it?” Sophia asked. “They weren’t worried about what she’s going to be like?”

“Your Uncle Neil asked if she had devil horns,” Adam smiled. “He was a little scared when he heard you had a girl.”

“What are we going to do?”

“You should probably get some sleep,” Adam said. “Your Dad’s taken the kids back to the hotel for the night, and Tye’s gone home for a sleep. Try sleeping before Uncle Neil and Aunt Allison comes.”

“I mean what are we going to do about Grace?” Sophia asked.

“I think a haircut should be first,” Adam said running a hand over the top of Grace’s head. “I haven’t seen hair like this since Sebastian.”

“This is serious, Papa,” Sophia sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“What are you worried about?” Adam asked. “You heard the doctors. She’s perfectly healthy. Her heart and lungs are working great. Every test they threw at her she passed. You should be happy right now.”

“The whole world is going to judge her,” Sophia said quietly. “I just want to wrap her up and take her somewhere where no one will ever get to her.”

“That’s normal,” Adam nodded. “All parents want to do that with their newborns.”

“The media are going to have a field day with this,” Sophia sighed. “Tye said the internet is already buzzing with gossip that I’m in the hospital. The second they hear something is wrong with her they’re going to be hounding you.”

“I don’t care,” Adam said looking down at Grace.

“They’re going to paint a target on her,” Sophia said annoyed. “From this day on she’s going to be known as the grandkid of Adam Lambert who has downs syndrome.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Adam frowned. “Her condition is not going to rule her future. She’s going to be like every other little girl out there.”

“You heard the doctors,” Sophia sighed. “She’s going to struggle.”

“But she’ll do it,” Adam said. “The doctors told us that her development will be slow, but she’ll get there. It will just take a little longer.”

“I just wish things could be different,” Sophia sighed laying her head back against the pillow. “I wish people would look at her and not see downs syndrome.”

“People treat us the way we let them,” Adam said taking out his cell. “You want to show them how we want her to be treated?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Take my picture,” Adam said holding Grace up against his cheek, causing her eyes to open. “Hurry while her eyes are open.”

“Why am I doing this?” Sophia asked while taking the picture.

“Let me see,” Adam said taking the cell as he began typing something.

“What are you doing?”

“Read that,” Adam said handing Sophia his cell.

Sophia looked at Adam before looking down at his cell. “Me and my new girl. Grace Hope Haley our new granddaughter.”

“I tweet that and that’s all we have to say,” Adam said. “All you have to do is press send.”

Sophia looked down at the photo on screen before looking back at Grace. “And that’s it? They’ll see she has downs from this picture.”

“And if they ask we tell them yes she does,” Adam said. “They don’t need to know any more than that.”

“So I just press send?”

“That’s it,” Adam smiled.

“Okay,” Sophia breathed out before pressing her thumb against the button.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

Jacob opened the hospital room door quietly peeking his head inside. His eyes fall on Sophia laying asleep in the bed before drifting over to the small crib sitting at the edge of the bed. Quietly as he could he tip toed inside until he was standing looking down at the baby inside. “You’re probably wondering who I am,” he whispered watching as Grace kicked her little legs about. “I’m your Uncle Jacob,” he added. “I should have been here hours ago to see you, but I was…” he paused to make sure Sophia was still asleep. “I guess I was scared. I know you’re probably thinking that’s pretty pathetic, but it’s the truth. Anyway, I wanted to come see you now. Just to let you know that I’m here for you. I have no idea how to interact with girls, but I’ll do my best with you. Hey I’ve already got you something,” he whispered pulling out a tiny dress from his bag. “I’m going to be like your fairy godfather. You’ll never have to worry about another outfit again.”

“Did you just call yourself a fairy?”

“Jesus,” Jacob cursed. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t sneak into my room when I’m sleeping,” Sophia said sitting up. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Meeting my Niece,” Jacob answered. “Sorry I didn’t come soon.”

“I get it,” Sophia shrugged.

“Anyway, I bought her lots of things,” Jacob said turning to the bed to open his bag. “I’ve got her dresses and shoes. Everything a girl needs. If I had known she had that much hair I would have bought some product too.”

Sophia reached forward grabbing hold of Jacob’s hand. “I…I know we’ve not been close these past couple of years, but… we used to be a team.”

“I know,” Jacob nodded squeezing Sophia’s hand.

“Can we be a team again?” Sophia asked softly.

“What do you need?”

“I need you to be on her side,” Sophia answered. “No matter what.”

Jacob nodded his head as he looked over his shoulder at Grace. “That’s easy enough. I’ve already got a whole lot of baby clothes designs in my head. I’m thinking light pinks and greens.”

“It’s going to be okay, isn’t it?”

Jacob nodded his head as he looked back at Grace. “She’s beautiful, you know.”

“Yeah?” Sophia smiled.

“Gorgeous,” Jacob smiled giving Sophia’s hand another squeeze.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	137. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 137

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“No you’re not,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“I bet I am,” Brad said.

“I’ll fight you for her,” Adam said simply causing Brad to roll his eyes.

“You can’t fight.”

“I can when it involves one of my kids,” Adam said with a shrug.

“But Grace isn’t one of your kids,” Brad smirked.

“The next best thing,” Adam said. “And I will kick your ass for her.”

“What are you two doing out here?” Kris asked poking his head around the hospital room door to look at his husband.

“Discussing who’s going to be carrying Grace out of the hospital and into the car,” Adam answered. “He thinks he’s going to do it.”

“I am.”

“Why is that important right now?” Kris frowned. “The doctor’s in there explaining to us what happens next and you two are out here arguing?”

“The doctor said that Sophia can’t carry the baby out herself,” Adam explained. “So someone else has to.”

“Yeah,” Brad said. “And it’s not going to be you,” he added pointing a finger at Kris. “You can carry the bags.”

“Tye will be carrying Grace out of the hospital,” Kris said. “You know, because he’s Graces father.”

“But…”

“Your son will be carrying him,” Kris said before Brad could say anything else.

“Who made you boss?” Brad frowned.

“Adam?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked up at his husband.

“Yeah?”

“You and Brad bring the car round,” Kris said handing Adam the car keys. “The doctor said we can go now.”

“Who made him boss?” Brad repeated as Kris walked back into the hospital room.

“He did,” Adam answered before walking towards the elevator.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“This place is too small,” Brad whispered leaning into Adam’s side.

“I said that,” Adam whispered back. “Kris refuses to buy them another place.”

“What’s his problem?” Brad asked annoyed.

“God knows,” Adam shrugged looking across the small living room where Sophia sat holding Grace. “I don’t think I can leave her.”

“Cass says I have to,” Brad sighed. “He’s booked us on a flight for tomorrow morning.”

“I’ve hidden my passport,” Adam smirked.

“What are you two doing?” Cass asked standing in front of Brad.

“Talking,” Brad answered. “Is that a crime now too?”

“Adam, Kris wants you to go help in the kitchen,” Cass said nodding his head towards the kitchen.

“Sure there’s room?” Adam frowned looking towards the kitchen.

“Your Dad and Neil are in the bedroom making sure the crib is up right,” Cass answered. “It’s only Kris, your Mama, and your Mom now.”

“So there’s no room?”

“He told me to tell you to hurry,” Cass answered causing Adam to nod his head quickly.

“I knew you were whipped,” Brad yelled after him.

Adam walked into the kitchen to find Kris and their mothers standing around the kitchen table. “What’s going on?”

“Mama thinks it’s a good idea if she and your Mom stay in New York for a while,” Kris said.

“Why?” Adam asked looking at his Mom.

“Just a few extra pairs of hands, honey,” Leila answered.

“It’s sweet and all that, but I think we’ve got it all under control,” Adam said looking at Kris.

“Adam we have to get back to LA soon,” Kris said calmly.

“Why?” Adam frowned.

“The kids have school,” Kris answered.

“We can’t leave Sophia here alone,” Adam said annoyed. “She only just got out of the hospital.”

“That’s why I think it’s a good idea that our mothers stay here,” Kris said.

“No,” Adam said shaking his head. “That’s my job.”

“Adam,” Kim sighed.

“No Kim,” Adam said shaking his head. “Grace is my grandchild.”

“And Sophia is ours,” Kim pointed out.

“That’s…” Adam sighed throwing his hands up in the air. “I’m going to see my grandchild.”

“This isn’t over,” Kris called out as Adam walked away.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Finally,” Adam sighed as he closed Sophia’s bedroom door behind him. “I’ve finally got you alone.” Adam smiled as he looked down at the little baby looking back up at him. “You’ve had a weird couple of days haven’t you? I bet you’re wondering what the hell you’ve been born into. But don’t worry,” Adam smiled laying Grace down onto the middle of the bed before laying down beside her. “I’m going to explain it all to you. Now first you’ve got to realize that your Mommy is the best Mommy in the world. You’ve lucked out in that department. Just ask your brother, he’ll tell you. And your Dad is amazing. You’re going to learn that he was raised by your… well I don’t know what he’s calling himself this week, but let’s call him Granddad for now. You see your Granddad is a very… well he’s different,” Adam said resting his hand on Grace’s stomach. “He’s not like the rest of us, but that’s good. That’s a very good thing. If we were all the same then life would be very boring. In fact our whole family is a little bit different. Take your Grandpa for example. He’s this plaid loving, guitar holding southern boy, who loves nothing more than a cold beer and a sports game on TV. He’s not exactly what you would call my match. I mean, I know you don’t know me that well yet, but I’m pretty fabulous. I’m all fancy drinks and even fancier clothes, and while I wouldn’t be seen dead in anything but designer, we seem to fit. That’s the whole point of our family. We are all little puzzle pieces that have to come together before we make any sense. You, my beautiful girl are the perfectly little piece of puzzle I’ve been looking for. From the moment I heard you were going to be coming into our lives, I’ve created an imagine of you in my mind. Sadly I’m not that imaginative so I couldn’t create something as perfect as you. Now I know I’m probably boring you right now, but you have to know this. You have to know that you’re perfect, and you have to believe me. There are so many people out there that will try to tell you differently, but you just listen to your Buddy. I’m always right you see.”

“Is that so?”

Adam looked over his shoulder to find Kris standing at the open door. “Hey.”

“Sophia woke up and found her daughter missing,” Kris said walking around the other side of the bed. “She thought you had taken her out.”

“I was just trying to have a moment alone with my girl,” Adam said looking back down at Grace.

“Want me to leave?” Kris asked causing Adam to look up at him.

“Of course not.”

“Good,” Kris smiled laying down on the bed beside Grace. “I’ve been desperate to get a moment with her. Every time I hold her someone comes along and takes her off of me.”

“Start biting,” Adam said. “I took a bite out of Neil and he soon left me alone.”

“Never could share with your brother, could you?” Kris remarked dryly.

“Where is everyone?” Adam asked.

“The parents have taken the kids back to the hotel,” Kris answered. “Brad and Cassidy have taken Tye and Tristan out for something to eat before they leave tomorrow.”

“So it’s just us and Sophia?”

“Pretty much,” Kris nodded. “Want me to lock all the doors in case they come back?”

“I’d love to,” Adam smiled looking back down at Grace. “I just want to keep her beside me.”

“I think Sophia might have something to say about that,” Kris remarked.

“I’m sure I can convince her,” Adam said. “You know I’m not leaving here until I know Sophia is okay.”

“I know,” Kris sighed. “I’m just hoping that you realize our other kids need to be at home. They’ve got school and collage to go to.”

“They only have a few weeks before school ends for the summer,” Adam shrugged. “I’m sure a few weeks off won’t hurt them.”

“Elle’s got her play to get back to,” Kris said. “Jacob’s got some designer week to arrange, and Sebastian only has a month before he’s off on his mission.”

“Sophia is so quiet,” Adam remarked. “You can’t say you’ve not noticed it.”

“I’ve noticed it,” Kris nodded. “I’m hoping it’s just the shock of everything.”

“She takes every opportunity to pass Grace off to someone else,” Adam said.

“I think she’s scared to be alone with her,” Kris explained. “Us hanging around longer than we need to isn’t going to help her.”

“Don’t start talking sense,” Adam sighed.

“She’s a good Mom,” Kris said. “You know Grace is safe in her hands.”

“I know that,” Adam frowned. “I’m not worried about Grace. I’m worried about Sophia. What if she can’t handle this?”

“How is she going to find out with us here?”

“What did I say about making sense?”

“We can stay for another day, but I will have to book us on a flight on Thursday.”

“Look at her,” Adam said looking back down at Grace. “I don’t see it.”

“See what?” Kris asked looking down at Grace.

“I don’t see that there is something wrong with her,” Adam answered. “But when I posted that picture on twitter almost instantly people were messaging me back asking if she had downs. They can see it, but I can’t.”

“Because you see your granddaughter,” Kris said softly. “You’re never going to see a downs syndrome kid when you look at her. You’re just going to see Grace.”

“Now if I could just get the rest of the world to see what I see,” Adam sighed.

“If anyone can do it I know you can,” Kris smiled.

“That’s it,” Adam said sitting up. “That’s it.”

“What’s it?” Kris asked looking across the bed at Adam.

“I just have to make everyone see that Grace isn’t just a baby with downs,” Adam said. “I need to make them see that she’s a smart, funny girl.”

Kris frowned looking down at Grace. “Have you been telling Buddy jokes while no one else is around?”

“You know what I mean,” Adam said laying back down on the bed.

“I just think we need to focus on us before we let the rest of the world get to know her,” Kris said.

“That suits me,” Adam said laying his hand over Grace’s stomach. “I don’t think I’m going home on Thursday.”

“We’ll take about it later,” Kris said resting his hand on top of Adam’s.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“This has to go,” Jacob sighed. “And this… oh and this.”

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked standing at Sophia’s bedroom door.

“Have you seen the clothes she’s bought for Grace?” Jacob asked. “I mean look at this.”

“It’s a dress,” Sebastian shrugged.

“It’s purple,” Jacob said. “She’s dressing her like Barney.”

“I thought you liked purple,” Sebastian frowned.

“On an adult,” Jacob said. “On a baby it just looks sad.”

“You can’t just throw away perfectly good clothes,” Sebastian pointed out. “Sophia probably bought those because she liked them.”

“What does she know?”

“You know, I heard Dad trying to convince Papa to leave soon,” Sebastian said. “Doesn’t sound like Papa’s going for it.”

“I have to get home,” Jacob remarked. “Do you know that leaving Gabe alone for long periods of time isn’t a good idea?”

“Why?”

“Last time he went out and bought himself t-shirts,” Jacob sighed.

“And?”

“They were from Target.”

“Oh my god,” Sebastian gasped. “And you let him stay home alone this time?”

“I know you’re mocking me,” Jacob frowned.

“You make it easy.”

“Just help with these,” Jacob said handing Sebastian a few dresses. “If we hurry we can go out shopping for new ones.”

“Why am I always the Gabe replacement when he’s not here?” Sebastian sighed.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Why am I doing this?” Adam complained.

“It’s just lunch,” Leila said taking a seat next to Kim in the restaurant.

“I’m missing Grace’s bath,” Adam frowned looking at his watch.

“I’m sure she’ll be having another one tomorrow,” Allison smirked. “Now who’s going to eat something fatty with me?”

“But, Graces bath,” Adam frowned.

“Kris is there to help with Grace’s bath,” Kim remarked. “You’re having lunch with the girls.”

“Can I have champagne?” Elle asked looking up at Adam.

“You let her drink champagne?” Kim asked shaking his head.

“Adam,” Leila frowned.

“I do no such thing,” Adam said annoyed. “Elle you’ll get a glass of water.”

“I bet Aunt Allison would let me have some champagne,” Elle pouted.

“Don’t drag me into your little family fight,” Allison said looking over her menu. “Now, lets order.”

“Hungry or something?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you got the munches?” Elle smirked causing Leila and Kim to look at her. “What?”

“What do you know about munches?” Kim asked.

“I don’t know,” Elle shrugged. “I always thought it was something pregnant woman get.”

“Pregnant?” Allison laughed nervously. “Ha… like I would be pregnant.”

“You okay?” Adam asked looking at his sister-in-law.

“You’re looking a little pale, honey,” Leila said reaching over to take Allison’s hand.

“I’m fine,” Allison smiled. “Now who wants to order now?”

“Aunt Allison, are you pregnant?” Elle asked causing everyone to look at Allison.

“For your information I wouldn’t have given you the champagne,” Allison said annoyed looking at her niece.

“Is it true?” Leila asked causing Allison to let out a deep sigh.

“I don’t know,” Allison admitted. “I’m late.”

“For what?” Elle asked.

“Be quiet, Elle,” Adam warned. “How late?”

“Very late.”

“Have you done a test?” Kim asked gently.

“I can’t face it,” Allison admitted.

“Why?” Leila frowned. “This is a good thing.”

“Leila I’m forty-two,” Allison said. “I have an eleven-year-old son, and a husband who still thinks he’s eleven. I don’t think adding another baby into that will work. Anyway, your son has made it clear that one child is enough.”

“Oh he has?” Leila asked annoyed. “Well he’s going to hear me.”

“Mom,” Adam frowned looking at Allison. “Honey, you need to find out if you are or not.”

“I was hoping to put it off,” Allison admitted.

“Until when?” Adam asked. “The kid starts school?”

“We’ll get a test after lunch,” Kim said with a smile. “It’s better finding out.”

“Neil’s going to freak,” Allison sighed.

“You leave him to me,” Leila said. “Anyway, I’ve always said Nick needs a sibling. It’s not right for a boy to be on his own.”

“Plus two kids isn’t that hard,” Adam remarked. “Kris and I have four and we coped.”

“Exactly,” Kim smirked. “I hardly ever got a freak out phone call from them.”

“I didn’t say it was easy,” Adam frowned. “I just said we coped.”

“Think you could cope with feeding one of your four kids?” Elle asked looking up from the menu. “I’m starving.”

“Pray for another boy,” Adam said pulling a face at Elle.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Well?” Adam whispered as Leila walked back out of the bathroom.

“Let’s just say that Grace isn’t going to be the baby of the family for long,” Leila whispered. “But keep quiet. She wants a few days before she tells your brother.”

“If he isn’t cool with this I will kick his ass,” Adam warned.

“Whose ass are you kicking?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen.

“Your,” Adam stuttered out.

“Look, I don’t care what you say,” Kris sighed. “I’ve booked the flight home for tomorrow and you’re going to be on it.”

“That’s right,” Leila smiled. “Kim and I have already planned the whole week out. You have to get home.”

“Why?” Adam pouted. “It’s not like the kids have to go to school.”

“I think they do,” Leila remarked.

“Mom’s right,” Kris said. “They’ve already missed enough.”

“You’re both cruel,” Adam said. “Now I’m going to go see if Sophia needs me.”

“She’s in the bedroom,” Kris called out as Adam walked away.

“Telling me what to do,” Adam complained to himself as he pushed open Sophia’s bedroom door. “Can I hide in here?”

“That’s what I’m doing,” Sophia shrugged looking up from her magazine.

“Your home not feeling like yours right now?” Adam asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed to look over to where Grace lay asleep in her crib.

“Jacob told me you guys are leaving tomorrow,” Sophia said glancing at Adam.

“Well we’ve been here a week now,” Adam explained. “But your Mama and Grandma are staying. They’ll be here every day with you.”

“I heard.”

“She really is beautiful, isn’t she?” Adam smiled looking down at Grace.

“How’s your twitter feed?” Sophia asked.

“What do you mean?”

“What are they saying about her?”

“I’m getting a lot of oh my god she’s beautiful,” Adam answered honestly.

“What’s the media saying?” Sophia asked. “I’ve been ignoring the TV and internet on purpose.”

“There’s been some calls to the management asking if she has downs,” Adam answered. “I told the management to tell them she does and that she’s very healthy. I don’t think they need to know more than that.”

“Have you had any bad comments?” Sophia asked looking at Grace.

“Of course not,” Adam frowned. “Nobody could look at the picture I posted and say anything bad about her.”

“I have a feeling I might kill if someone even tries to say anything about her,” Sophia admitted.

“The joys of being a parent,” Adam smiled.

“Papa?” Sophia said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

Adam turned to Sophia to find tears rolling down her cheeks slowly. “Of course you can. It’s just going to take some time to get used to. She’s just like every other little baby. You just have to keep remembering that.”

“The idea of you and Dad leaving tomorrow makes me want to cry,” Sophia admitted.

“Then I won’t go,” Adam said simply. “I can be here for as long as you need me.”

“I was actually hoping that I could come with you,” Sophia said looking down at her hands. “I’ve been thinking about it for days.”

“You want to come home?” Adam asked surprised.

“I don’t want to be in New York right now,” Sophia answered.

“What about your job?” Adam asked. “What about Tye’s?”

“Tye can write anywhere, and I’ve already called my boss,” Sophia answered. “I explained everything and he’s gave me six months leave, or I could help out at his gallery in LA. The only thing we need is a place to stay in LA.”

“And this is what you want?” Adam asked.

“I want to come home.”

“Then I guess we better get you packed then,” Adam smiled. “And I have the perfect room to turn into a nursery.”

“Will Dad be okay with this?”

“Are you kidding me?” Adam smiled. “Oh well you’re going to have to tell him it was your idea,” he added.

“Why?”

“Because he’ll accuse me of trying to convince you on coming home,” Adam said turning at the sound of Grace waking up. “Can I?”

“Sure,” Sophia nodded as Adam reached over to pick Grace up.

“Guess where you’re going,” Adam smiled as he held Grace up. “You are going to be coming home with me.”

“What’s this?” Kris asked standing at Sophia’s bedroom door.

“She asked,” Adam said looking at Sophia. “Tell him.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	138. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 138

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I woke up and you were gone,” Adam said rubbing his eyes as he walked into Grace’s nursery.

“I was getting a drink and I heard her crying,” Kris whispered as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair with Grace in his arms. “I think she’s still getting used to the room.”

“Where’s Sophia?”

“Still sleeping I think,” Kris answered. “I didn’t want to wake her. She’s finding it hard enough to get any sleep lately.”

“You’re not getting a lot of sleep yourself these days,” Adam remarked as he knelt down in front of Kris. “Why don’t you give her to me and you get back into bed?”

“Because she’s mine right now,” Kris smirked. “You’ve had her all day.”

“Have I been taking over a little bit?” Adam asked.

“Well saying to Brad today, get out of my way bitch she’s crying for me was a little over the top,” Kris smiled. “I did enjoy it though.”

“He bounces her too much,” Adam sighed. “Her little head goes all over the place. And why does he have to be here every day?”

“He’s just excited his grandkids are in the same state now,” Kris answered looking down at Grace. “I’m pretty excited about that too.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled reaching out to rub Grace’s foot. “So are you going to hand her over or not?”

“Not,” Kris laughed. “You have to learn to share mister.”

“But I don’t want to,” Adam pouted.

“Look if you want to have a hold why don’t you come sit beside me,” Kris said.

“And have that thing break with the weight of us?” Adam scoffed. “My ego doesn’t need that.”

“It won’t break,” Kris laughed. “It’s not the first time It’s took our weight. We used to sit on this thing all the time when Sophia was a baby.”

“I was about twenty pounds lighter then,” Adam remarked.

“Come on,” Kris laughed standing up to let Adam sit down.

“This is dangerous,” Adam remarked as Kris sat across his lap.

“There,” Kris smiled settling Grace back down on his lap. “Nothing broke.”

“She’s a bright little thing, isn’t she?” Adam asked looking at Grace.

“Of course she is,” Kris smiled.

“A few magazines have been on the phone,” Adam sighed. “Wanting an interview.”

“I don’t think she’s that bright,” Kris remarked. “At least let her say her first word before she starts giving interviews.”

“I’m being serious.”

“Just tell them no,” Kris said reaching down to press his lips to Grace’s head.

“Grandpa?”

Kris looked up to find Tristan standing at the nursery door rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Had a bad dream,” Tristan said walking over to where Adam and Kris sat.

“What made it bad?” Adam asked patting the arm of the chair for Tristan to climb up onto.

“Can’t remember,” Tristan said with a yawn as he rested his head on Adam’s shoulder. “Why is Gracie up?”

“Guess she couldn’t sleep too,” Kris answered. “But you should be in bed. It’s your first day at your new school tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to go back to my bed,” Tristan mumbled into Adam’s shoulder causing Adam to look at Kris.

“I thought the days of us sharing a bed were over,” Kris whispered.

“He had a bad dream,” Adam pouted.

“Come on then,” Kris sighed standing up. “Let’s all go to bed.”

“I’m in the middle,” Tristan smiled as he ran towards the nursery door.

“What about this one?” Adam asked rubbing Grace’s back gently.

“Five minutes and then she’s going back in her crib.”

“Give, give,” Adam said wiggling his fingers for Kris to give him Grace.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Seriously?” Jacob sighed as Gabe took his shirt off. “Another one?”

“Fence dug into my side,” Gabe shrugged pushing his pants down his legs.

“That’s the third bruise I’ve seen in two days,” Jacob sighed. “I think working on your Granddad’s farm is bad for your modeling career. I mean you have a photo shoot next week.”

“It’ll be fine,” Gabe said climbing into the bed. “So what’s your day been like?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Jacob frowned. “Where else are you marked?”

“It’s just a few bruises,” Gabe sighed. “Can’t you let it go?”

“They are going to be a bitch to cover up, you know.”

“Maybe the photographer will keep them,” Gabe shrugged. “He looked quite interested when I told him I used to be a boxer.”

“Like you have a boxers body anymore,” Jacob scoffed.

“Excuse me?”

“Well your muscles aren’t exactly there, are they?” Jacob asked.

“I have muscles,” Gabe frowned looking down at himself.

“Not like you used to.”

“Show me your muscles,” Gabe said folding his arms over his chest.

“What?”

“Let me see your fabulous muscles.”

“Muscles don’t suit my clothing,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m not ashamed of my body.”

Gabe sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Of course you’re not. I’m sorry… I just… your body is amazing.”

“I could say the same about yours,” Jacob smiled rolling onto his side to rest his hand on Gabe’s chest. “Sorry I made fun of your muscles.”

“Sorry I bruised them,” Gabe said causing Jacob to frown. “What?”

“You just said sorry for doing something to your own body,” Jacob answered.

“I am sorry.”

“You’re so whipped,” Jacob sighed.

“What?”

“You,” Jacob said nudging Gabe’s chest. “I have you totally under my thumb.”

“You don’t have to brag about it,” Gabe frowned. “I already know I’m a wimp in this relationship.”

“I know people joke about it, but I never realized it was true until now,” Jacob frowned. “This is awful.”

“It’s not that bad,” Gabe smiled rubbing Jacob’s leg. “I just like an easy life.”

“So lying down and rolling over to me is easy?” Jacob frowned. “Oh my god, I’m a bitch.”

“You might be a little dramatic, but I wouldn’t call you a bitch,” Gabe shrugged.

“How am I not single right now?” Jacob asked climbing out of the bed.

“I’m not going to get a lot of sleep tonight, am I?” Gabe sighed as he watched Jacob pace up and down at the bottom of the bed.

 

………………………………………………

 

“How can you say no to that face?” Adam frowned looking down at Elle.

“She still has a week of school left,” Kris sighed.

“She’s not going to miss much,” Adam shrugged.

Kris sighed looking at his daughter. “Why should we let you go to Dallas with Uncle Tommy?”

“It means I won’t be here for two weeks,” Elle shrugged.

“I like having you here,” Kris frowned.

“Really?” Elle asked pulling a face. “You want me here complaining about everything when you’re trying to get Grace and Tristan settled.”

“Of course I do,” Kris smiled.

“Papa?” Elle complained.

“Well,” Adam shrugged. “You would have to promise not to misbehave with Uncle Tommy. We wouldn’t want Uncle Tommy calling us and complaining.”

“I always behave,” Elle frowned.

“When I say behave I mean not bullying him into doing another tour,” Adam said.

“I just think it would be so good.”

“That’s the conditions of you going,” Kris said.

“Okay, I’ll shut up about tours,” Elle sighed.

“And albums,” Kris added.

“I can’t talk about our album?”

“Our album is on hold right now,” Adam explained. “There’s too much to be done around here for any of us focusing on work.”

“You’re not doing the album anymore?” Elle asked annoyed.

“Grace has to come first,” Adam answered. “That’s just the way things have to be right now.”

“But that’s not fair.”

“Do you want to go to Dallas?” Kris asked.

“Yes,” Elle sighed.

“Then you’re going to have to accept the conditions.”

“Okay,” Elle said quietly.

“Why don’t you go and pick out what you want to take then,” Adam said. “I’ll call Uncle Tommy and let him know you’re going.”

Kris waited until Elle had walked up the stairs before turning to look at Adam. “She’s spoilt.”

“They all are,” Adam shrugged.

“You serious about the album?” Kris asked.

“It doesn’t seem so important now,” Adam admitted.

“None of it does anymore.”

“I should go check on Grace,” Adam said moving towards the stairs.

“Where’s Sophia?”

“Her and Tristan playing out back,” Adam said walking up the stairs. “I said I’d watch Grace for her.”

“Maybe Grace would like some fresh air,” Kris suggested causing Adam to stop at the top of the stairs.

“She’s a little young to me outside just yet,” Adam shrugged.

“She hasn’t been out of the house since she arrived here.”

“Maybe in a day or two,” Adam said before walking away, leaving Kris standing at the bottom looking confused.

 

……………………………………………

 

“It’s been a while since we did this,” Kris remarked leaning against the side of the car.

“I wish that bell would hurry up and ring,” Adam sighed watching his watch again. “Grace is due her bottle soon.”

“Sophia’s at home with her,” Kris pointed out. “I was hoping that you and I could pick Tristan up from school and take him to the park or something. You know, celebrate his first day at school. Maybe get him an ice cream.”

“We could get it to go,” Adam said glancing at his watch again.

“What about the park?”

“We have a backyard the size of the park,” Adam shrugged. “I’m sure you could play out there with him.”

“You know he likes you to push him on the swing,” Kris remarked.

“Maybe after Grace’s feed.”

“You do remember we have two grandkids, don’t you?” Kris asked causing Adam to look at him.

“Of course I do.”

“It just seems that the last few days have been all about Grace,” Kris said quietly.

“She’s a baby,” Adam frowned. “She needs all the help she can get.”

“Just remember what the doctor said,” Kris said pushing himself away from the car. “She needs to be treated like every other baby.”

“Tristan’s coming,” Adam said annoyed before climbing back into the driver’s seat.

“I’m not getting on at you,” Kris sighed.

“I get it,” Adam said slamming the door shut.

 

………………………………………

 

“So you’re like religious now?” Sophia asked watching as Sebastian changed Grace’s diaper.

“Not really,” Sebastian winced as he pulled back Grace’s diaper. “Okay, why am I doing this?”

“You’re going to be looking after orphans in a few weeks,” Sophia shrugged. “Better get the practice in now.”

“I don’t think they’ll be letting me take care of babies,” Sebastian frowned. “I think I’m going to be building things. Oh god, the smell.”

“Oh get over it,” Sophia sighed. “You okay just now?”

“Where are you going?” Sebastian asked as Sophia stood up.

“I thought I would jump in the shower,” Sophia answered. “You’re okay with her just now, aren’t you?”

“I’ve never looked after a baby before,” Sebastian admitted. “What if I drop her?”

“Don’t,” Sophia said. “Look just finish changing her and lay her back in her chair. She’ll be fine until I come back.”

“But…”

“I’ll only be twenty minutes,” Sophia called out as she climbed the stairs.

“But…” Sebastian sighed as he looked down at Grace.

 

…………………………………….

 

“What are you doing?” Jacob frowned as he walked into the living room to find Sebastian holding Grace out at arms length.

“She’s done it again,” Sebastian frowned.

“Done what?” Jacob asked moving to stand beside Sebastian to look at Grace.

“She’s…”

“Oh my god, what is that smell?” Jacob gagged jumping back.

“That is our new niece,” Sebastian answered.

“What is she been eating?”

“Milk,” Sebastian frowned. “Here, take her.”

“No way,” Jacob laughed. “Go give her to Sophia.”

“She’s still in the shower,” Sebastian sighed. “I tried knocking the door but she didn’t answer.”

“So wait until she comes out,” Jacob frowned holding his nose.

“It’s already been ten minutes,” Sebastian frowned. “If I don’t change her now it will get worse.”

“So change her,” Jacob shrugged.

“I can’t face it again,” Sebastian sighed. “You do it.”

“Why should I do it?”

“Because she could get sick,” Sebastian answered. “Her butt could get sore or something. I don’t know… just do it,” he added handing Grace to Jacob.

“Oh you wimp,” Jacob snapped before looking at Grace. “And who the hell put this dress on her?”

“Here’s what you need,” Sebastian said holding out a fresh diaper for Jacob.

“Just give me a minute,” Jacob breathed out before placing Grace onto her changing mat. “Okay Jacob you can do this.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“I’m working up to it,” Jacob said annoyed. “Okay Grace, you and I are going to work as a team. You’re not going to kick your legs and you’re not going to pee the second I take off this diaper. Okay?”

“Hey remember the time Tristan peed all over Papa?” Sebastian laughed.

“I will make you do this,” Jacob snapped.

“I’ll shut up,” Sebastian said holding his hands up.

“Okay,” Jacob breathed out before he began taking off his top.

“Now what are you doing?”

“Removing my very expensive shirt,” Jacob answered neatly folding the shirt before putting it over the side of the chair. “Remember the rules Grace?”

“What are you two doing?” Adam asked walking into the living room.

“Thank god,” Jacob breathed out. “She needs changing.”

“Where’s your sister?” Kris asked.

“In the shower.”

“She just left the two of you alone with her?” Kris asked.

“Actually she left Sebastian alone,” Jacob answered. “I arrived later.”

“Wonderful,” Kris sighed bending down to pick Grace up.

“She’s only upstairs,” Adam said moving to take Grace from Kris. “Sebastian could have got her if he needed to.”

“I was going to change her,” Kris frowned.

“I’ve got her,” Adam smiled. “Why don’t you start dinner and I can come help you when I’m done.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed heavily walking out of the living room.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Where is she now?” Kris sighed as he walked into the bedroom to find Adam in bed holding Grace.

“She’s having an early night,” Adam answered not taking his eyes off of Grace. “I said we’d have her tonight.”

“We had her all evening while Sophia called Tye,” Kris pointed out climbing into the bed.

“Her and Tye have a lot to discuss,” Adam remarked. “He told her he can’t come to LA for another month. She was a little upset about it.”

“Well she knew all this before coming here,” Kris said. “Has he looked for a job here?”

“He’s called a few magazines,” Adam answered. “His boss said he could still work for them, but do most of it from home.”

“And that would work perfectly when they get their own place,” Kris remarked. “Sophia could work during the day while Tye looks after the kids.”

“Why would they get their own place?” Adam frowned finally looking at Kris.

“Because they won’t want to live with us forever,” Kris answered.

“She’s going to need a lot of help,” Adam said.

“And that’s what she’s got Tye for.”

“He can’t look after a new baby,” Adam frowned looking back down at Grace. “She needs proper care. She’s not like other babies.”

“Tye is her father,” Kris said annoyed. “Adam you are not going to push that boy aside.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“That’s exactly what you’re doing,” Kris said. “You’re not letting anyone else near her. You’re letting Sophia take a step back and you’re doing everything she’s supposed to be doing. It’s Tristan all over again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When Tristan was born you were happy to let Sophia do what she wanted while we ran around after her,” Kris answered.

“She was a kid then.”

“And she’s acting like a kid now,” Kris said. “I don’t know what the hell is going on with her, but she needs to be the one taking her of Grace. If we keep picking up the pieces for her she’ll never want to do it.”

“She’s scared,” Adam frowned looking at Kris. “Can’t you see that?”

“I can’t see anything because every time I try to do something you stand in my way.”

“Kris…”

“This is what’s going to happen tomorrow, Adam,” Kris interrupted. “You’re going to take Tristan to school and then you’re going to go shopping. Me and Sophia are going to stay here with Grace and I am going to finally see what’s going on in our daughter’s head.”

“I told you she was scared.”

“I want to hear it for myself,” Kris said. “Now, give me my granddaughter.”

“What?”

“Every damn time I try and hold her you come along and take her off of me,” Kris said holding out his hands. “I want to hold her.”

Adam sighed as he handed Grace over to Kris. “I know I’m being over protective.”

“I’m glad you know,” Kris said as he smiled at Grace. “Look, I know you have this big Papa thing when it comes to your kids, but you don’t have to protect them from me. I’m here to help you. We should be doing this together.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam sighed reaching over the bed to wrap his hand around Kris’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “I’ll do better.”

“Just don’t do it all,” Kris said resting his forehead against Adam’s.

“Okay,” Adam whispered before leaning in to kiss Kris’s lips again.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Kris watched Adam drive the car down the driveway before walking back into the house and making his way towards the kitchen. “That’s them gone,” he said walking in to find Sophia sitting at the kitchen table.

“I was going to go back to bed,” Sophia said standing up. “I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Well, Grace is due her feed in twenty minutes,” Kris remarked. “You’re not going to get much of a sleep.”

“I’ve already made up her bottle,” Sophia said standing. “I was hoping you could do it.”

“Can’t,” Kris shrugged pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Got a lot to do today.”

“Well when will Papa be back?”

“A few hours,” Kris answered. “He’s going shopping after taking Tristan to school.”

“He didn’t tell me.”

“Must have slipped his mind.”

“Maybe I could call Brad.”

“Why would you need to call Brad?” Kris frowned. “I’m going to be in all day if you need a hand.”

“I was really wanting to go back to bed,” Sophia said. “I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“I’m sure you can get a nap when Grace goes down for hers,” Kris smiled. “Now I’ll be in the studio if you need me.”

“Don’t leave me with her,” Sophia blurted out causing Kris to turn and look at her.

“Sophia?”

“I can’t do this, Dad,” Sophia sobbed slumping back down on her chair.

“Why can’t you do it?” Kris asked coming to knee in front of Sophia.

“Because I know I’m going to screw up,” Sophia said wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’m not strong enough for this. She needs more than me.”

“You’re her Mommy,” Kris said taking Sophia’s hand in his. “You’re exactly what she needs.”

“Every time I look at her I just want to run away,” Sophia sobbed. “What kind of mother does that make me?”

“You’re just scared,” Kris sighed. “Of course you’re going to be scared, but what do you think she’s feeling? She needs her Mommy and you’re not there for her. She must be scared too.”

“What if I mess up?”

Kris opened his mouth to answer only to shut it again when he heard Grace begin to cry through the baby monitor.

“Dad?”

“Go and see what your baby wants,” Kris said gently pulling Sophia up from her seat.

“I can’t.”

“I’ll come with you,” Kris said gently taking Sophia’s hand in his.

“What if I can’t do it?”

“You’re not going to find out if you can or not by standing here,” Kris answered. “Now come on. Grace needs you.”

Sophia looked at the baby monitor before nodding her head. “I’ll go.”

“Good,” Kris smiled leaning forward to kiss Sophia’s forehead. “And I’ll be right there with you.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	139. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 139

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“She’s been in there since forever,” Adam sighed looking at the doctor’s closed door.

“Whatever helps her,” Kris said as he bounced Grace on his knee. “Maybe we should take this one to the park after this.”

“She’s too little for the park,” Adam said. “Anyway its cold outside.”

“It’s June.”

“Then it’s too hot.”

“What did I say about hiding her away?”

“I’m not hiding her away,” Adam sighed. “I just think she should be at home for a little while longer.”

“I thought we were going to do things my way from now on,” Kris remarked.

“We were,” Adam sighed. “But I think we should ask Sophia first.”

“I agree,” Kris smiled looking down at Grace.

“I know I’m being stupid,” Adam said looking at Grace. “Any normal human being will look at her and see a beautiful baby, but the paparazzi in LA are not normal. They’re going to go insane when they finally see us out with her.”

“We managed to bring Sophia to the doctors without them noticing us,” Kris remarked. “I’m sure a quick trip to the park will go unnoticed.”

Adam turned his head at the sound of the doctor’s door opening. “Adam, Kris?” the doctor asked. “You two want to come in now?”

“Sure,” Kris said standing up with Grace in his arms.

“Whatever it is we deal with it,” Adam whispered as he followed Kris into the doctor’s exam room.

“Well, Sophia and I have had a long talk,” the doctor said taking a seat behind his desk.

Adam took a seat next to Sophia taking her hand in his. “And you know what’s wrong?”

“In my opinion I think Sophia is suffering from post natal depression,” the doctor answered. “It’s hardly surprising due to the circumstances.”

“But she’s going to be okay?” Kris asked. “I mean these things can be treated quickly.”

“There is medication mothers can take, but Sophia has refused them,” the doctor answered.

“Sophia?” Adam frowned looking at his daughter. “Why would you do that?”

“I’m not going on anti-depressions,” Sophia answered looking strange ahead. “I don’t want to be turned into a zombie.”

“I’ve explained to Sophia that that won’t be the case, but I can’t force her,” the doctor said.

“Is there other things you can try?” Kris asked settling Grace in his lap.

“There’s therapy,” the doctor nodded. “Sophia has agreed to see a friend of mine. He’s highly recommended.”

“And how long does this last for?” Adam asked.

“It can go away in weeks or it can take months,” the doctor answered. “It really depends. I do recommend that everything stay as normal as possible. Sophia can’t just hide away like she wants to. She’s going to have to force herself to do things that she might not want to.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Kris asked.

“Just be there,” the doctor answered standing up. “It’s going to be a tough road, but you will get through it. Now if there’s anything else you guys want to know?”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head as he stood up, pulling Sophia with him. “Thank you, doctor.”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed shaking the doctor’s hand.

“Not a problem,” the doctor smiled before looking at Grace. “She really beautiful, isn’t she?”

“We think so,” Adam said smiling proudly.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Glad you boys could make it,” Bill smiled as he watched Gabe and Jacob climb out of their car. “I’ve already got the tools sitting waiting on us.”

“What’s he talking about?” Jacob whispered.

“Relax, I don’t think he’s actually expects you to do any of the work,” Gabe smirked taking Jacob’s hand. “I’m sure you can help Walter in the kitchen.”

“Don’t treat me like your little wife,” Jacob frowned causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

“Hey Granddad.”

“Ready to get your hands dirty?” Bill smiled walking over to give Gabe a hug.

“I am,” Gabe said glancing at Jacob.

“Me too,” Jacob said giving Gabe a dirty look.

“What are you doing?” Gabe sighed.

“Helping your Granddad build his fence,” Jacob answered.

“Excellent,” Bill smiled. “Could use all the help I can get.”

“This is going to end in tears,” Gabe muttered to himself as he followed Jacob and his Granddad around the back of the house.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Where is she?” Adam asked walking into the living room to find Kris sitting on the floor playing with Grace.

“She went for a lie down.”

“What happened to letting her do things herself?” Adam frowned sitting down next to Kris on the floor.

“I guess I was wrong,” Kris sighed. “Anyway an afternoon nap won’t hurt anyone.”

“I called Allison when I was upstairs,” Adam said reaching forward to touch Grace’s foot. “I wanted to know if she knew anything about post natal depression.”

“And does she?”

“Not much,” Adam shrugged. “Just that Sophia can’t bottle up her feelings. We’ve got to keep an eye on her. She also told me she told Neil about the pregnancy.”

“And?”

“And he’s okay,” Adam shrugged. “After he stopped crying.”

“Good tears?”

“Not too sure,” Adam sighed. “I’ll give him a call later. Allison said we should act normal with Sophia.”

“Does she think it’s what’s going on with Grace, or it would have happened anyway?” Kris asked. “When Tristan was born she went through something like this. It took sending her to my Mama to straighten her out.”

“I’m not sending them to Conway this time,” Adam said shaking his head. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Then I guess we just do what we’re doing,” Kris said picking Grace up from her mat. “I think we should put Grace into a baby group. You know, once we talk to Sophia about it. She should start mixing with other babies.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Adam frowned looking at Grace.

“We took all of our kids to baby group. I even took Tristan.”

“And cute blondes hit on you,” Adam sighed. “Yeah, that worked out great.”

“Well you won’t be on tour this time,” Kris pointed out. “We could do it together. You know, if Sophia doesn’t want to.”

“We’ve never done this before,” Adam mused looking at Grace.

“Done what?”

“Been together to look after a baby,” Adam answered. “When Sophia, Jacob, and Sebastian were born I was off touring.”

“And I was touring when Elle was born.”

“I was gone when Tristan came along,” Adam added. “Grace is going to be the first one to get both of us.”

“Poor kid,” Kris smiled.

“I think she’s lucky,” Adam remarked. “She’s surrounded by so much love.”

“I know you’re scared for her,” Kris began. “But I don’t think you should be. I think she’s going to be okay.”

“Life is going to be so hard for her,” Adam sighed. “She’s going to have to work so much harder than most kids her age. She’ll work twice as hard and come out with the same results.”

“She’s not going to do it alone,” Kris pointed out. “We’re all going to be here for her.”

“You don’t prepare for this,” Adam mused. “You prepare for middle of the night feeds and dirty diapers, but you don’t prepare for them to be born with something.”

“Have you read those books the doctors gave us before we brought her home?” Kris asked.

“I don’t want to read about all the bad things that could happen to her,” Adam admitted reaching out to brush some of Grace’s hair back from her forehead.

“You should read the books,” Kris smiled. “I was reading about one boy who graduated high school, and was going on to art school. It turns out people with downs can have great talents. Another kid had learned to play nine instruments, and he was deaf.”

“I won’t care what she does as long as she’s healthy,” Adam admitted.

“My point is that her life doesn’t have to be about having downs,” Kris said. “Want to hold her?”

“I thought you were bored of me taking her off of you all the time,” Adam answered.

“I can see your hands twitching to hold her,” Kris smirked. “Take her if you want.”

“I want,” Adam smiled reaching over to take Grace from Kris. “Hey gorgeous.”

“She is really lucky,” Kris smiled reaching his head on Adam’s shoulder. “She’s got the best Buddy in the world.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“Is he okay?” Bill whispered as Jacob passed him with a piece of wood in his hand.

“He’s a little sensitive today,” Gabe answered. “When we got here I told him he could go in and help Walter in the kitchen if he wanted.”

“You insulted his manhood,” Bill remarked. “That’s a silly thing to do.”

“Jacob isn’t exactly the handy type,” Gabe shrugged.

Bill watched as Jacob dropped the piece of wood onto his foot. “I can see that.”

“Damn,” Gabe winced. “That’s going to leave a mark.”

“Go and see if he’s okay,” Bill said shaking his head. “We’ve not got time for a trip to the emergency room.”

“Right,” Gabe nodded walking towards Jacob. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Jacob answered keeping his back to Gabe.

“How’s your foot?”

“Fine.”

“Jacob?”

Jacob turned to look at Gabe. “Yes?”

“Would you like to go help Walter now?”

“You are unbelievable,” Jacob snapped pushing Gabe out of the way.

“Where are you going?”

“This fence isn’t going to build itself,” Jacob answered before marching away.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“What’s up with your face?”

“Miss Peet just gave me my summer project,” Sebastian sighed slumping against Megan’s locker.

“The family tree thing?”

“I guess you got it too,” Sebastian sighed.

“I already know a lot about my family,” Megan shrugged. “Almost all of my family came from Germany at some point.”

“I know nothing,” Sebastian sighed. “This is going to be a bitch to do.”

“What side of the family are you going to research?”

"Oh god, I have to pick?" Sebastian groaned pressing his head against the locker.

"I picked my Dad's side because my Mom's side of the family are really boring."

"Well I'm guessing Papa's side would be pretty entertaining," Sebastian shrugged. "I'm sure there is some scandal in there somewhere. I've got a funny feeling my Dad's side never left Conway."

"Maybe you can split it," Megan remarked. "Do them both and that way they won't feel left out."

"How am I going to do this and get ready for the mission?" Sebastian sighed. "I've only got two weeks until I leave."

"Maybe I can come by tonight and help you," Megan suggested. "Maybe I can see Grace too. I feel bad I haven't meet her yet."

"You're not the only one," Sebastian shrugged. "They're acting like she's under house arrest."

"So I'll come by tonight and see her?"

"Sure," Sebastian smiled. "And then we can find all the skeletons in my Papa's closet."

 

....................................

 

 

"It's really quiet here without Elle, isn't it?" Sebastian asked looking at the empty seat at the kitchen table.

"She called earlier," Kris smiled. "Apparently she’s in love with Dallas."

"Not the only thing," Sebastian mumbled.

"What was that?" Adam asked looking across the table at his son.

"Nothing."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," Sebastian repeated.

"He's trying to say that Elle is in love with Uncle Tommy’s kid," Sophia said not looking up from her plate.

"Shut up," Kris laughed. "She's not in love with Autumn."

"You mean you can't see it?" Sebastian asked. "Every sentence out of her mouth starts with Autumn said."

"That doesn't mean she's in love."

"It does," Sophia and Sebastian said at the same time.

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"You're being awfully quiet about this," Kris said looking at his husband.

"I think they have a point," Adam shrugged.

"Seriously?" Kris asked putting down his fork.

"It's not a big deal," Adam shrugged. "They are only two thirteen year old girls. It's not like one of them can get pregnant."

"They're sharing a room," Kris pointed out. "They could be up to anything."

"Is Autumn even gay?" Sophia asked.

"She's Tommy’s kid," Kris remarked giving Adam a look. "I'm sure she can be convinced."

"That was purely for the fans," Adam said rolling his eyes. "And it's been years. Get over it."

"What's been years?" Tristan asked causing everyone to look at him.

"Nothing."

"Buddy used to kiss Uncle Tommy," Sophia said causing Adam to frown at her. "Don't give me that look. I don't lie to my kid."

"You kissed other people?" Tristan frowned.

"A long time ago," Adam answered.

"Other people that aren't my Grandpa?" Tristan frowned.

"A very long time ago," Adam sighed. "It's not important anymore."

"You shouldn't kiss anyone that isn't my Grandpa," Tristan said annoyed.

"Let's change the subject," Adam said causing Kris to choke back a laugh. "Sebastian how was your day?"

"Hell," Sebastian sighed.

"That's a little dramatic," Kris frowned.

"They gave us a summer project."

"They gave you homework for the summer?" Adam asked. "That sucks."

"Adam," Kris frowned nodding at Tristan.

"Hey the kid probably already knows homework sucks," Adam shrugged.

"The kids already got Brad," Kris sighed. "Can't you be one of his responsible grandparents?"

"Anyway I have to do a family tree," Sebastian said.

"No way in hell," Kris said shaking his head.

"Excuse me responsible grandparent?" Adam asked with a smirk. "Is that the kind of thing you want to teach your grandchildren?"

"So you're researching your Papa's side of the family right?" Kris asked ignoring Adam. "You know the wild Lambert's."

"I was actually thinking of doing both," Sebastian answered confused. "Why?"

"I've got to make a phone call," Kris said stand in up from the table.

"We haven't finished dinner yet," Adam remarked with a confused look on his face.

"I have to make a phone call," Kris repeated before bolting from the kitchen.

 

..............................

 

"What happened to your hand?" Walter asked as Jacob pushed open the back door and marched into the kitchen.

"Hit it with a hammer."

"Why would you do something like that?" Walter asked causing Jacob to look at him.

"I didn't mean to do it," Jacob answered. "I was trying to hammer a nail in."

"Why would you got anywhere near tools?" Walter asked. "You should feel Bills hands from years of misuse. I hope you make Gabe moisturize every night. A model should have perfect hands."

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked as he rushed into the kitchen. "I was yelling your name and you just stormed off."

"I'm fine," Jacob snapped. "Your little wife just damaged a nail."

"I'm going to go see if Bill needs anything," Walter said slipping out the back door.

"Now you've made him uncomfortable," Gabe sighed. .

"Like you've been making me feel all day?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Gabe sighed,

"You don't see me as a real man," Jacob said putting his hands on his hips.

"Of course I see you as a real man," Gabe sighed. "That's what you are."

"You see me as something you need to protect," Jacob accused.

"Is that a bad thing?" Gabe asked. "I thought people who loved each other were supposed to project each other."

"Don't try and talk your way out of this," Jacob warned.

"Okay," Gabe said holding up his hands. "You better hurry up then."

"What?"

"That fence isn't going to build itself."

"I... right," Jacob said. "Let's do it."

"After you," Gabe said holding the back door open for Jacob.

"Fine," Jacob said walking past Gabe.

"It's going to end in tears," Gabe sighed. "And they're probably going to be my tears."

 

............................

 

"You okay?" Adam asked poking his head around the bedroom door.

"Fine," Kris answered. "Just forgot I had to call Mama."

"And how is Mama?" Adam asked pushing open the door to walk inside.

"She's making dinner for Daniel and Katy tonight."

"Poor Kim," Adam remarked sitting down on the bed.

"Of course," Kris smiled. "What's Sophia doing?"

"On the phone to one of her old high school friends," Adam answered. "They've asked her to the movies tonight. I thought it might be a good idea."

"Of course," Kris smiled. "We can look after the kids."

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Adam asked again.

"I'm fine," Kris laughed. "Come on, let's got find something to do. Where’s Sebastian?"

"In the kitchen with Megan," Adam answered. "They're starting that family tree thing."

"Out my way," Kris said pushing past Adam to get to the door."

"What the he'll is going on?" Adam called out as Kris bolted from the room.

 

..............................

 

“Okay, take it easy,” Gabe said helping Jacob sit down on Bill’s sofa.

“I didn’t see it coming.”

“It’s an easy mistake to make,” Gabe said. “Not everyone knows that a fence as to be nailed together.”

“It almost killed me,” Jacob said.

“Well I don’t think a few planks of wood that fell on you would have actually killed you,” Gabe remarked.

“Don’t mock me,” Jacob frowned.

“Where does it hurt?” Gabe asked.

“It hit my side.”

“Okay,” Gabe sighed pulling up Jacob’s top. “Damn.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Gabe said quickly.

“What is it?” Jacob asked pulling up his top.

“Oh my god,” Jacob gasped.

“It’s only a little bruise,” Gabe said. “It’ll be gone in no time.”

“I need to go to the hospital,” Jacob gasped standing up.

“No you don’t,” Gabe sighed pulling him back down onto the sofa. “It’s only a bruise.”

“I blame you for this.”

“And I blame you,” Gabe frowned. “You’re the one that wanted to help.”

“Don’t shout at me,” Jacob frowned. “You called me a woman.”

“I really don’t think I did,” Gabe sighed. “Anyway none of that’s important. We should probably head home now.”

“But your Granddad’s fence.”

“Yeah he doesn’t want us to help him anymore,” Gabe sighed. “In fact he told us if we go back outside again he’s going to set the dogs on us.”

“That’s a little mean.”

“You knocked half his fence down,” Gabe remarked.

“Yeah we should go home,” Jacob said standing up.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Okay you’re really going to have to tell me what’s going on,” Adam said closing the bedroom door.

“I’m feeding Grace,” Kris said.

“You can do both.”

“I…” Kris sighed shaking his head. “I told my Mama I wouldn’t tell.”

“It’s something to do with Sebastian’s project,” Adam said taking a seat next to Kris. “What are you Allen’s hiding?”

“I can’t talk about it.”

“Oh you’re going to,” Adam said. “Before our son finds it.”

“Fine,” Kris sighed. “But if my Mama finds out I told you…”

“I’m your husband,” Adam interrupted. “You’re supposed to tell me things.”

“You ever heard of a contest called the Mr. She Awards?”

“No,” Adam answered shaking his head. “What is it?”

“My great grandfather was the first winner,” Kris answered. “My Mama’s granddad.”

“Okay,” Adam frowned confused. “I don’t get why that’s a secret.”

“Granddad Cliff had an unusual hobby,” Kris said. “And if Sebastian goes looking he’s going to find out about it very quickly.”

“Was he some sort of serial killer or something?” Adam asked concerned.

“Do they give out awards for that?” Kris snapped.

“Don’t get bitchy with me,” Adam frowned.

“I’ll show you,” Kris said sitting Grace in her bassinet before climbing off of the bed to go into the closet. “But you have to promise me you won’t tell Mama I did this.”

“You know I’m getting really pissed off with this,” Adam complained. “I’m your husband. You shouldn’t have secrets from me.”

“Just promise,” Kris said walking back out of the closet with a photo album in his hand.

“I promise,” Adam sighed.

“Okay here,” Kris said handing Adam an old black and white photo.

“Who’s she?” Adam asked looking at the woman standing on a stage wearing a crown.

“That’s Kimberly,” Kris said.

“And she is?”

“My Granddad Cliff.”

“But…” Adam paused looking at the picture. “The Mr. She awards?”

“Nineteen-thirty-eight,” Kris said. “The first ever drag queen contest.”

“Your great-granddad was a drag queen?” Adam asked chewing on his bottom lip.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Kris said snatching the photo back.

“So the gay runs in your family?” Adam asked.

“He wasn’t gay,” Kris sighed. “He just liked drag.”

“Why have you hid this for so long?” Adam asked.

“Because my Mama told me to,” Kris said.

“She’s ashamed?”

“Can you imagine what it would be like to be little and see your Granddad in a dress?” Kris asked. “It scared her, and she doesn’t like talking about it.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Adam frowned.

“I’m not talking about this,” Kris said turning off the light and turning his back on Adam. “Goodnight.”

“You’re going to have to talk about it,” Adam remarked. “As soon as your son finds out.”

“Oh shut up,” Kris sighed.

“And your Great-granddad sucked at being a drag queen,” Adam said annoyed as he grabbed some of the covers from Kris. “He looks like Betty White.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	140. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 140

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I’ve got her,” Kris yawned rolling over at the sound of Grace crying.

“It’s okay, I got her,” Adam said sitting up.

“You’ve got to be up in a few hours to get Tristan ready for school,” Kris said standing up to follow Adam towards the nursery. “I got her.”

“I…” Kris paused at the bedroom door at the sound of Sophia’s voice coming from the monitor. “I guess neither of us have got her.”

“This is good,” Adam whispered walking back to the bed.

“The first time she’s gotten up to see to her,” Kris nodded.

“Maybe that trip to the movies with her friends helped,” Adam remarked.

“Did you talk to her about the baby group?”

“She said she’s not up to taking her,” Adam answered climbing back into bed.

“Did you tell her we would take her?”

“She seemed okay with that.”

“I’ll call them tomorrow.”

Adam looked towards the baby monitor at the sound of Sophia walking out of the nursery. “Do you think she’s took her back to her bedroom?”

“I…” Kris paused at the sound of their bedroom door being knocked. “Come in.”

“Hey,” Sophia whispered. “Grace woke up.”

“She okay?”

“I was hoping one of you guys would feed her,” Sophia said walking into the room with Grace in her arms. “I promised Tristan I would drive him to school in the morning.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to?” Adam asked already opening his arms for Sophia to place Grace in.

“I’ll come get her when I drop Tristan off.”

“I’m going to call around some baby groups tomorrow,” Kris said. “If that’s alright.”

“Don’t you think she’s a little young?”

“She’s a baby. It’s a baby group,” Kris shrugged. “Don’t worry you’ll have the final say on what group we pick.”

“Did you talk to Tye before going to bed?”

“He says he should be out here by the end of the month,” Sophia said.

“He must be missing you guys,” Adam remarked.

“I told him I would put Grace on skype tomorrow,” Sophia answered looking down at Grace in Adam’s arms. “I better go to bed.”

“Okay honey,” Adam smiled.

“Night,” Kris said watching Sophia walk out of the room.

“She can’t look at her,” Adam whispered. “Have you noticed that?”

“I was hoping I was seeing things at first,” Kris answered.

“What’s going on in her head?” Adam sighed.

“I think she blames herself,” Kris said looking down at Grace.

“Why would she think that?” Adam sighed.

“I don’t know,” Kris said reaching over to rub Grace’s cheek. “Hopefully she’ll quickly realize it’s not her fault.”

“You want to go make this one’s bottle?” Adam asked nodding his head towards Grace.

“Nope,” Kris smiled taking Grace from Adam’s hands. “But I’ll hold her until you do.”

“That’s just cruel,” Adam sighed shaking his head as he threw back the covers.

“I know,” Kris smiled looking down at Grace.

“You must get that from your drag queen Granddad,” Adam remarked.

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about that,” Kris snapped.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“So I got an email this morning,” Gabe said walking into the bathroom as Jacob fixed his hair in the mirror.

“Good for you,” Jacob smiled. “How’s my hair at the back?”

“Fine,” Gabe answered. “Do you want to know what the email said?”

“Uh huh.”

“It was from Taylor.”

“From the gym?”

“Uh huh,” Gabe smiled causing Jacob to turn and look at him.

“Okay you’re going to have to tell me what the email said.”

“It was an invite.”

“Oh god not another one of his house parties,” Jacob groaned. “Your friend ruined my brand new boots the last time we were to one of them.”

“Luke didn’t mean to stand on your foot,” Gabe sighed.

“I meant the puke.”

“Yeah that was unfortunate,” Gabe winced. “Anyway it’s not a house party.”

“So what is it?” Jacob asked turning back to the mirror. “The suspense is killing me.”

“Bitchiness really doesn’t suit you,” Gabe frowned.

“What did the email say?”

“He’s getting married and he’s invited us.”

“Yeah right,” Jacob laughed.

“No, seriously.”

“Who the hell would marry him?”

“That’s my friend you’re talking about?”

“What did you call Nile’s last night?” Jacob asked turning back around to face Gabe.

“What?”

“What did you call my friend last night in the kitchen?”

“A jumped up little queen,” Gabe mumbled.

“And?”

“With a bad haircut and a lisp,” Gabe sighed.

“Exactly.”

“Come on, this will be fun,” Gabe said wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist. “A chance to see all the guys again.”

“Why is he getting married?” Jacob frowned. “I mean he’s only like twenty or something.”

“Twenty-one, and he’s getting married for love,” Gabe said.

“Yeah right.”

“And the fact that in a few months from now there’s going to be a baby.”

“Ha, I knew it,” Jacob laughed. “God, the poor kid doesn’t know what’s coming to it.”

“So can I email him back and tell him we’ll be there?”

“When is it?”

“Next Saturday.”

“Why so soon?”

“Before she gets too fat to fit into her mother’s wedding dress.”

“Lovely,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be judgmental,” Gabe frowned. “I’m sure it’s a pretty dress.”

“A pregnant bride,” Jacob said shaking his head. “Doesn’t get more white trash than that.”

“Yeah, it’s like a pregnant fifteen-year-old,” Gabe smirked causing Jacob’s eyes to narrow.

“Was that a dig at me family.”

“It was a very stupid dig,” Gabe said taking a step back. “I don’t know why I said it.”

“And you’re sorry aren’t you?” Jacob asked pointing his hairbrush at Gabe’s chest.

“Very,” Gabe said nodding quickly.

“I guess you better go and answer that email then,” Jacob said turning back around to face the mirror.

“I love you,” Gabe said causing Jacob to choke back a laugh.

“You are so whipped.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Did you know you were born in Indiana?” Sebastian asked walking into the kitchen.

“Yes,” Adam looked up from his laptop. “I knew that.”

“I found your birth certificate online,” Sebastian said. “Your too Dad.”

“Is that legal?” Kris frowned.

“Of course it is,” Sebastian smiled. “What’s she doing?”

“What?”

“Grace,” Sebastian said pointing at Grace in Kris’s arms. “Why’s her face all red?”

“Want to hold her?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“No,” Adam laughed. “I know what that face means.”

“Is she okay?” Sebastian asked.

“She’s filling her diaper,” Kris answered looking down at Grace.

“At the breakfast table?” Sebastian frowned.

“She doesn’t care where she does it,” Kris shrugged. “That’s the joys of being a baby.”

“I’m going to eat my breakfast in the living room,” Sebastian frowned picking up his bowl of cereal.

“You sure you don’t want to hold her?” Kris asked causing Adam to shake his head.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“What happened to spending the day in bed?” Gabe complained as Jacob dragged him towards the car.

“You just told me we are going to a wedding,” Jacob said pushing Gabe towards the driver’s side.

“And?”

“And I need material to make us suits.”

“But I have suits,” Gabe frowned. “I have lots of suits.”

“You cannot go to a wedding in a suit you’ve wore before.”

“Why?”

“Are you seriously going to stand there and argue with me when you know full well that I’ll win?” Jacob asked folding his arms across his chest. “I mean come on Gabe. This is fashion we are talking about.”

“I happen to be a model,” Gabe said folding his own arms over his chest. “I know fashion too now.”

“What’s your inseam?”

“What?” Gabe asked.

“What is your inseam?” Jacob repeated. “In fact, what is an inseam?”

“I’m going to get in the car now,” Gabe frowned pulling open the car door.

“It’s better you don’t fight me, baby,” Jacob smiled patting Gabe’s back. “It only wastes your energy.”

 

………………………………………

 

“I am going to eat your toes,” Adam whispered as he leaned down to kiss Grace’s toes. “I will. I’ll eat every one of them.”

“Well once you’re done eating, can I have a word?” Kris asked taking a seat on the sofa.

“I just want to eat her,” Adam smiled picking Grace up off of the floor. “I mean look at that face, don’t you just want to eat her?”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled warmly. “I want to go get a spoon, but before we do that I was hoping we could make a trip down to this baby group I just called.”

“You found a group already?” Adam asked surprised.

“I told you I wanted to find one quickly,” Kris answered. “And I think I’ve found the perfect one.”

“I’m guessing it’s not full of celebrity kids,” Adam remarked.

“Our granddaughter isn’t going to be hanging out with child stars,” Kris remarked dryly. “This baby group might actually be good for us too.”

“Well don’t leave us hanging,” Adam said. “Where’s our girl going?”

“It’s a babies group for kids with disabilities.”

“A what?”

“It’s in Santa Clarita,” Kris said. “They said we could come by this afternoon and check the place out.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Sophia to get back?”

“She’s having lunch with Brad,” Kris answered. “Anyway, she told us we could arrange it.”

“But we were going to watch Winnie the Pooh,” Adam frowned looking down at Grace.

“Why don’t you go pick out something pretty for her to wear while I get everything ready we’ll need,” Kris smiled. “I’m sure Winnie the Pooh will wait for us to get back.”

Adam looked down at Grace chewing on his bottom lip. “Is the gate clear?”

“There’s no paparazzi outside,” Kris answered.

“And we’re only going to look?”

“We’re not committing to anything,” Kris nodded. “And we’ll be right home after.”

“And we’ll watch Winnie the Pooh?”

“And we’ll watch Winnie the pooh,” Kris laughed nodding in agreement.

“What do you think, Grace?” Adam asked holding the baby up in front of him. “You want to go for a ride with your Buddy?”

“I’ll get her car seat,” Kris smiled before walking out of the living room.

“He’s like a dog with a bone, isn’t he?” Adam sighed looking at Grace. “Well let’s go get you dressed. I’m thinking something pink. What do you think?”

“She’s not going to answer you, Adam,” Kris said as he walked past the living room to go to the front door.

“He’s a pushy little thing as well,” Adam whispered before pressing a kiss to Grace’s head.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Busy Bee Daycare,” Kris read as he walked towards the small house. “This is it.”

“What if she doesn’t like it?”

“She’s three weeks old,” Kris answered. “How are we going to know if she doesn’t like it?”

“I don’t want her being anywhere she’s not comfortable,” Adam said. “I’d much rather have her at home with me.”

“We’re not leaving her here,” Kris pointed out. “It’s just a place for her to come a few hours a week.”

“I know I’m being the overprotective grandparent right now,” Adam sighed as he held Grace close to his chest. “But it’s what I feel I have to be.”

“I know,” Kris said reaching up to rub Grace’s back. “But this is a place for kids with downs. You don’t have to protect her here. No one’s going to judge her here.”

“If she doesn’t like it we’re not signing up for it, are we?”

“Grace tells you she doesn’t like it we’ll leave right away and never come back,” Kris nodded.

“Your sarcasm isn’t cute,” Adam remarked dryly.

“Come on, before it’s over,” Kris smiled taking Adam’s free hand.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Now we have three separate rooms,” the nursery teacher said as she walked towards a nosy room. “Newborns to one-year-olds, one to three, and three to five. All the kids have some sort of disability and all of our staff are trained in care giving. We also have trained staff to help with any questions the parents have.”

“We’re actually not her parents,” Adam said.

“I know,” the nursery teacher smiled. “We also have complete privacy for all members of our center. That means if your daughter would want to come too at any time she can.”

“But it’s okay if she doesn’t?” Kris asked.

“I understand how difficult this is for families,” the nursery teacher answered. “As long as its someone Grace is comfortable with we have no problem. Although we will have to run checks on everyone that comes through our doors, but that’s just for our own safety. Now would you like to come meet some of the other parents?”

“I guess,” Adam breathed out as the nursery teacher pushed open the door. “This is our baby room, and as you can see it’s a very lively place.”

Adam looked around at the other kids before letting his eyes settle on Grace. “She’s only three weeks old, are you sure this is the room for her.”

“The babies are over there,” the nursery teacher smiled. “I’m usually with the toddlers, but Marie will take care of you guys.” The nursery teacher waved over someone. “I better get back to my class.”

“Adam and Kris?”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded.

“I’m Marie, I’m in charge of the baby group.”

“We talked on the phone,” Kris said holding out his hand.

“We’re just looking,” Adam said. “We’ve not made a decision yet.”

“Well why don’t you both bring Grace over,” Marie smiled. “We’re about to start story time.”

“She doesn’t really like stories,” Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“We’ll be right there,” Kris said looking at Marie.

“I’ll just be right over there,” Marie smiled before walking away.

“What are you doing?” Kris whispered.

“Being silly,” Adam whispered back looking at the other kids in the room.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Kris whispered rubbing Adam’s arm.

“I don’t want Grace growing up thinking there’s something wrong with her,” Adam whispered. “The second we walked into this room I could see there was something wrong with these kids. I don’t see that when I look at Grace.”

“No matter how hard we work on making sure Grace’s life is as normal as possible, she will still be different,” Kris whispered. “That’s just something we have to deal with. Maybe being in a group means we don’t have to deal with it on our own.”

“I don’t know,” Adam sighed.

“Don’t you think every parent in this place has felt what you’re feeling right now?” Kris asked. “They’ve probably all had these thoughts, Adam. Come on,” he said taking Adam’s hand. “It can’t hurt to take a look.” Adam nodded his head squeezing Kris’s hand and walked over to where the rest of the parents sat.

……………………………………………

 

“Is that Sophia?” Gabe asked as he followed Jacob into yet another store.

“Where?”

“Over by the shoes.”

Jacob looked over in the corner of the store finding Sophia standing looking at the long wall of shoes. “What she’s doing here?”

“Shopping?” Gabe suggested.

“In a men’s clothing store?” Jacob asked before walking towards Sophia.

“I guess we’re going to find out what she’s doing here,” Gabe sighed following Jacob.

“Sophia?”

“What are you doing here?” Sophia asked looking up surprised.

“This is my church,” Jacob answered. “What are you doing here?”

“Just looking.”

“No offence but I don’t think any of those shoes are going to suit you,” Jacob shrugged. “Where’s Grace?”

“Dad and Papa took her to some play group or something.”

“Or something?” Jacob frowned. “You don’t know where your daughter is?”

“She’s with Dad and Papa,” Sophia said annoyed.

“Okay,” Jacob said holding up his hands. “Where are you going after this?”

“I was just going to wander around for a while,” Sophia answered. “Why, where are you two going?”

“Home,” Jacob answered. “I’m making some suits.”

“Need any help?” Sophia asked causing Jacob to frown.

“What do you know about making suits?”

“I don’t know, I just thought we could hang out,” Sophia shrugged. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Jacob said. “I just… don’t you have the kids?”

“Brad’s picking up Tristan from school and Dad and Papa said they would look after Grace tonight,” Sophia answered. “I’m free for a couple of hours.”

“I guess you could come to our place,” Jacob shrugged looking at Gabe.

“Yeah, you haven’t even seen our place yet,” Gabe agreed.

“Cool, well I’ll go pick up some coffees from next door and meet you guys outside?” Sophia asked.

“Cool,” Jacob agreed. “I’m just picking up a belt.”

“Which means he’ll be twenty minutes,” Gabe smirked.

“I’ll wait outside,” Sophia smiled before walking away.

“So this is pretty cool,” Gabe smiled once Sophia had walked away. “We haven’t hung out with Sophia in forever.”

“This is a disaster,” Jacob sighed pulling out his cell.

“You don’t want to hang out with your sister?” Gabe frowned.

“She doesn’t want to hang out with her daughter,” Jacob said pressing his cell to his ear. “Voicemail.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She’s wandering around stores so she doesn’t have to go home to face Grace.”

“That’s a horrible thing to say,” Gabe frowned.

“And yet its true,” Jacob sighed. “I knew it the minute I went to the hospital that night.”

“I’m really confused,” Gabe admitted.

“She blames herself for Grace’s condition,” Jacob said quietly.

“Are you sure?” Gabe frowned looking over his shoulder where Sophia had walked away.

“Wish I wasn’t,” Jacob said as he typed another number into his cell.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Yeah okay,” Kris said into his cell as he and Adam walked towards their car. “Okay, talk to you later… bye.”

“Who was that?” Adam asked kissing the side of Grace’s head as she cuddled into his neck.

“Jacob,” Kris answered putting his cell away. “He said he bumped into Sophia shopping and she practically begged him to hang out with her. He thinks she’s doing it so she doesn’t have to go home.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Adam admitted. “I think we should call Tye.”

“I think you might be right,” Kris sighed. “He’s the…” Kris paused as an elderly woman approached them.

“Excuse me son, you dropped this,” she said holding up Grace’s blanket.

“Thank you,” Kris smiled taking the blanket.

“No worries,” the elderly woman smiled. “I can remember what newborns are like. Are you part of the play group?”

“Maybe,” Kris answered. “We’re just checking it out.”

“I’m sure your little one will love it,” the elderly woman smiled. “What’s her name?”

“Grace,” Kris answered as Adam shifted uncomfortable beside him. “She’s our granddaughter.”

“Wonderful,” the woman smiled. “Is she awake?”

“Yes but…” Adam trailed off as the elderly woman reached up to look at Grace.

“Oh…” she said taking a step back. “Oh poor child.”

“What?” Kris asked.

“I’m so sorry,” the woman said quietly.

“What are you sorry for?” Kris asked annoyed.

“I’m sure god has a plan for her,” the woman said taking another step back as she shook her head. “He has a plan for all of those less fortunate.”

“Less fortunate?” Kris asked taking a step towards the woman. “What does that mean exactly?”

“I just mean that… you shouldn’t blame yourselves.”

“Kris lets go,” Adam said reaching out to pull Kris back towards him.

“I didn’t mean any offence,” the woman said. “I’m just saying that God has a plan for us all. Even those who aren’t born like the rest of us.”

“You…”

“Kris,” Adam pleaded. “Please let’s just go.”

Kris let out a shaky breath before nodding his head. “Well God help you too, you old bag,” he added before turning his back on the woman.

“Let’s just go home,” Adam said as he watched the woman walk away. “It’s not worth it.”

“Can I?” Kris asked holding out his hands for Grace.

“Sure,” Adam nodded handing Grace over.

“She is worth it,” Kris whispered as he held Grace against his chest.

“But that old bitch isn’t,” Adam said stepping forward to take Kris into his arms, letting Grace rest between their chests. “Let’s get our girl home,” he whispered into Kris’s hair.

“Yeah,” Kris nodded holding Grace a little tighter against him.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	141. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 141

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Dad?” Sebastian called out climbing the stairs. “Dad?”

“In the nursery,” Kris called out in a whisper. “Trying to get Grace to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Sebastian whispered as he walked into the nursery. “I found something.”

“My mind, I hope,” Adam yawned as he lay on the floor.

“Why are you down there?”

“Grace has had us up since four,” Adam said before yawning again.

“Where’s Sophia?”

“She slept over at Jacob’s last night,” Kris answered as he walked up and down with Grace in his arms. “What time is it?”

“Seven,” Sebastian answered. “Anyway I found…”

“Crap,” Kris groaned. “Adam you’re going to have to get up and get Tristan ready for school.”

“It’s the last day before summer,” Adam yawned out. “Let him skip.”

“We only just got him into the place,” Kris remarked. “Anyway it’s some sort of fun day. He wants to go.”

“That kid is a weirdo,” Adam complained sitting up. “Sebastian how about taking your Nephew to school?”

“I’ve got to meet up with Megan,” Sebastian answered. “Anyway, I’ve got something really cool to tell you guys.”

“Not now, son,” Kris whispered as he rocked Grace. “She’s almost asleep.”

“I have to leave for school soon.” Sebastian said.

“So tell us after,” Kris whispered. “Adam, get up.”

“I guess it can wait,” Sebastian sighed looking down at the piece of paper.

“Can you pour some cereal for Tristan before you head out?” Adam asked walking towards the bedroom door.

“Sure,” Sebastian shrugged before laying the piece of paper down on the cabinet and leaving the room.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“So I sent Gabe out for coffee for us,” Jacob said sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

“He’s very handy,” Sophia smiled stretching out. “Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“It’s not going to happen again,” Jacob said causing Sophia to frown at him.

“What?”

“I get that you want to run away or something,” Jacob shrugged. “Well actually I don’t. I think if someone who loved me needed me I would be there for them. I wouldn’t leave them with my parents.”

“I’m going to get a shower before Gabe gets back,” Sophia said kicking off the covers.

“Not until we talk,” Jacob said taking hold of Sophia’s wrist.

“No offence,” Sophia laughed. “But I don’t think this is a conversation I want to have with my little brother.”

“You know, life didn’t just stand still when you left for New York,” Jacob said annoyed. “I’m not your little brother anymore. I’m going to be twenty in November.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Jake,” Sophia said trying to move again.

“Tough, I do.”

“God, you were always annoying,” Sophia sighed throwing her head back against the sofa.

“So what’s going on?”

“Nothing much,” Sophia shrugged.

“Why are you avoiding Grace?” Jacob asked causing Sophia to sigh heavily.

“You don’t hold back, do you?”

“Whatever gets you to talk,” Jacob shrugged. “So talk.”

“What do you want me to say?” Sophia asked annoyed.

“I want to know why you’re avoiding Grace,” Jacob answered simply.

“I’m not avoiding her,” Sophia answered.

“Every time I’m over at the house I never see you with her,” Jacob pointed.

“And how many times have you actually been over to see her?” Sophia asked annoyed.

“I come over when I can,” Jacob frowned.

“And how many times have you held her when you come over?” Sophia asked.

“This isn’t about me,” Jacob answered. “This is about you and your need to take care of your own child.”

“I look after both of my children,” Sophia said annoyed.

“You didn’t last night,” Jacob pointed out. “You hid out on your brother’s sofa.”

“What do you want from me?” Sophia snapped. “You want me to break down and tell you I can’t bear to look at Grace because of all the guilt I feel. Or that I just want to run away and pretend this isn’t happening to me. Tell you that I don’t have a fucking clue what I’m doing. Is that what you want me to say?”

“It’s a start,” Jacob answered. “I already know you feel all of those things anyway.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re wrong on a few things though,” Jacob remarked ignoring Sophia. “This isn’t just happening to you. This is happening to Grace. She’s the one that this is going to affect the most. She’s the one that’s going to have to learn how to deal with this. And you know that the one thing she’s going to need more than anything is her Mom. Every kid needs their Mom.”

“Unless the Mom’s no good,” Sophia said.

“What are you talking about?”

“You and I did fine without our Moms,” Sophia answered. “My Mom was a heartless bitch that didn’t want me, and God knows what your Mom is.”

“Okay, wrong use of words,” Jacob sighed. “Every kid needs their parents. I happen to think you and I had the best parents ever. We would never have coped in this world without them.”

“And Grace has them now,” Sophia shrugged. “She’s not going to struggle.”

“No,” Jacob sighed. “She’s just going to grow up and think her Mom is a heartless bitch. Is that what you want?”

“It’s not like I’m giving her up or anything,” Sophia sighed. “I’m still here.”

“For now,” Jacob remarked. “And how do you know that Grace isn’t going to think you gave her up.”

“They’re my parents,” Sophia pointed out. “They’re supposed to help me out.”

“Just don’t take advantage of them,” Jacob warned. “They’ve already raised their kids. They don’t need to start raising yours.”

“Coffees here,” Gabe called out slamming the front door closed. “I got us some muffins too.”

“Just think about what I said,” Jacob whispered before standing up. “Come on, you can eat something before I drive you home.”

“Jacob I don’t know what I’m doing,” Sophia whispered so Gabe wouldn’t hear.

“That’s why I’m coming with you,” Jacob said before walking towards the kitchen.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“So what did they say?” Megan smiled as she followed Sebastian towards history class.

“I didn’t tell them,” Sebastian answered stopping to let Megan catch up.

“Why not?” Megan asked. “You were so excited about it last night on the phone.”

“They were a little busy,” Sebastian answered. “Grace had them up most of the night.”

“So tell it to me again.”

“I already told you all about it last night,” Sebastian smiled. “You don’t have to humor me.”

“I want to hear it again,” Megan said looping her arm through Sebastian’s as they began to walk again. “Come on, tell me.”

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled. “I found out something interesting about my Dad’s great-granddad.”

“And that is?”

“He was adopted as a baby,” Sebastian answered.

“Just like you were,” Megan smiled. “That’s pretty cool.”

“I thought so,” Sebastian shrugged. “I was sort of worried that I wouldn’t feel any connection with these people I find. I mean I know they’re family, but they aren’t really my family. I don’t share their blood or anything.”

“But this is something you have in common with one of them,” Megan pointed out.

“Hopefully Dad and Papa will have more time tonight,” Sebastian sighed fixing his bag on his shoulder. “I really want to talk to them about it.”

“Guess they’re pretty busy with Grace and everything.”

“Pretty much,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You know you’re more than welcome to hang out at my place anytime you want,” Megan said.

“I’m sure your brothers would love that,” Sebastian smirked.

“My Dad loves having your around,” Megan smiled. “You’re the only one that will listen to his stupid stories about high school football.”

“Because he scares me,” Sebastian pointed out. “I’m afraid not to listen to his stories.”

“Come on,” Megan laughed pulling Sebastian towards the history class.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

"Has she said anything to you?" Adam whispered as he followed Jacob into the kitchen.

"Just that she's scared and doesn't think she can do it," Jacob answered. "You're going to have to force her I think,"

"Force her to be a mother?" Adam sighed. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Maybe leave her in charge," Jacob shrugged. "I know you can't sit back and let one of your own struggle, but maybe you're going to have to."

"I know what you're saying is right, but that doesn't mean I can actually go through with it," Adam said quietly. "I've never been one to take a back seat in anything that involves my kids."

"I know," Jacob smirked. "I know that more than anyone, but Sophia needs to see that she can actually look after Grace."

"Stop making sense," Adam frowned causing Jacob to laugh.

"She's finally down," Kris announced walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" he asked catching sight of Jacob.

"Bringing home your daughter," Jacob answered.

"Where is she?"

"Grabbing a shower," Adam answered pouring Kris a cup of coffee. "She told Jacob she's scared."

"We know she's scared," Kris sighed taking a seat. "Doesn't mean she can run away from this. It's happening, and it's not going to go away."

"Maybe you two should go out tonight," Jacob suggested. "Go out to dinner or something."

"And just leave her here alone?" Adam frowned.

"I can hang out for a while," Jacob shrugged. "Gabe's going to some stupid game or something."

"A night out would be good," Kris said glancing at Adam. "Even if it's just dinner."

"For an hour or two," Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes.

"We could be home before eleven."

"I guess," Adam shrugged unsure.

"Glad that's sorted," Jacob smiled. "Now we can get on to talking about me."

"Always got your priorities," Kris smiled.

"Check these out," Jacob said pulling a stack of photos from his bag.

"What are they?"

"My new line," Jacob smiled. "modeled by my new model."

"Look at him," Kris smiled.

"Your boyfriend looks good," Adam nodded.

"And the clothes?" Jacob asked.

"Well he's in plaid in this one," Kris remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sadly it's making a comeback," Jacob sighed. "I had to add it to my collection."

"I'm finally in style," Kris smirked. "I knew I would be one day."

"It's only taken twenty odd years," Adam smirked patting Kris's shoulder.

"So this is my autumn collection I'm submitting to the college."

"All good," Adam nodded in approval. "Those boots..."

"Already have a pair put aside for you," Jacob answered causing Adam to smile wide.

"I'm home," Sebastian yelled slamming the front door shut.

"In the kitchen," Kris called out.

"I'm starving," Sebastian complained walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," Jacob answered. "And showing off my new line."

"See your boyfriend is still waxing his chest," Sebastian smirked looking over Adam's shoulder at the pictures spread out on the table.

"At least he has hair to wax," Jacob said annoyed. "Anyway, I happen to find his chest very appealing."

"Wonderful," Sebastian said before pretending to gag.

"Like you would know," Jacob sighed. "You still think it's weird that boys and girls have different body parts."

"I just find it weird to have to listen to my brother gush about his boyfriend’s body," Sebastian answered grabbing a bottle of water. "And in front of our parents."

"Oh grow up," Jacob said rolling his eyes. "We are all capable of talking about these things in front of Dad and Papa."

"If we want to give them a stroke," Sebastian remarked before taking a sip from his bottle.

"I'll prove it," Jacob said before looking at Adam and Kris. "Tell us your favorite body part of each other."

Adam let out a laugh shaking his head. "I don't think that’s such a good..."

"Your Papa's shoulder," Kris answered without thinking.

"Kris?" Adam frowned.

"He asked," Kris shrugged.

"His shoulder?" Sebastian frowned taking a seat next to Jacob at the table.

"Just the one shoulder?" Jacob asked confused.

"Before we started dating when we were on Idol together, your Papa used to give me these hugs," Kris explained.

"I used to give them?" Adam laughed. "You practically threw yourself at me."

"Whatever," Kris said waving his hand at Adam. "The point is that these hugs became known among everyone."

"What's this got to do with your shoulder?" Sebastian asked.

"Your Dads a short ass," Adam laughed.

"What?" Jacob asked looking ever more confused.

"He would hug me and his face was buried into the front of me shoulder," Adam explained.

"I sort of fell in love with his shoulder after that," Kris smiled reaching up run his hand over Adams shoulder.

"Sorry you asked now?" Sebastian asked looking at his brother.

"A shoulder?" Jacob frowned. "It's so random."

"Alright then," Kris said rolling his eyes. "What about you two?"

"I've never really thought about Papas shoulder before," Sebastian answered with a shrug.

"I mean what part of Gabe and Megan do you two like?"

"I'm not having this conversation," Sebastian laughed. "Talk about over share."

"Gabe's thighs," Jacob smiled. "Defiantly his thighs."

Adam nodded his head before looking at Sebastian. "Well?"

"I don't..."

"Come on," Kris laughed. "Your just sharing with the guys. No harm."

"Alright," Sebastian. "I guess her butts pretty nice."

"Sebastian?" Kris frowned.

"I should ground you for that young man," Adam said shaking his head.

"You asked," Sebastian frowned.

"She's not a piece of meat," Jacobs remarked.

"But you asked," Sebastian frowned. "I didn't want to tell you."

"Talk about over sharing," Adam sighed.

"More like scaring," Jacob smirked.

 

.............................

 

"So we're just going to the restaurant and right back home again," Adam said as he looked around the nursery. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? We don't have to go out."

"Jacob's here," Sophia answered. "Apparently he's going to rearrange Grace's closet."

"Poor kid," Adam frowned looking down at Grace as she lay in Sophia's arms.

"Poor me more like," Sophia remarked. "She can fall asleep and not have to listen to him."

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Didn't you promise Sebastian you would take him and Megan out to dinner?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Adam sighed.

"Then you can't let him down," Sophia said. "I already overheard him on the phone complaining that you ignored him this morning or something."

"Right," Adam sighed. "I guess he has been getting pushed to the side a little bit."

"He's not the only one," Sophia said looking at the door where Tristan stood watching them. "What are you up to?"

"Hanging out," Tristan shrugged.

"You going to help your Mommy tonight?" Adam asked bending down to pick Tristan up.

"I'm going to hide from Uncle Jacob so he doesn't go anywhere near me closet," Tristan answered.

"Maybe you can pretend to sleep like Grace?" Adam suggested.

"Whatever keeps him out of me closet," Tristan shrugged causing Adam and Sophia to laugh.

 

..............................

 

"The steak sounds nice," Kris said looking at the menu.

"Look at the prices," Sebastian frowned staring at his own menu. "Couldn't we just have gone to a pizza place or something?"

"Relax, we're not asking you to pay," Kris smirked. "What about you Megan? See anything you like?"

"Pick whatever you want," Adam added.

"They have lobster?" Sebastian asked looking over at the lobster tank.

"Not so worried about the price anymore," Kris mumbled.

"You don't like lobster," Adam pointed out. "In fact when we were in Europe when you were about seven you cried because your Grandma ordered lobster."

"Yeah," Kris laughed. "You kept repeating not Sebastian over and over again until she sent it back and ordered the chicken."

"Sebastian?" Megan smirked.

"My name isn't that common," Sebastian sighed. "I had just seen the Little Mermaid and thought it was cool that I shared my name with something."

"His poor Grandma has never been able to eat lobster since," Adam whispered leaning across the table.

"I knew I should have stayed at home and let Jacob fix out my closet," Sebastian groaned.

 

...........................

 

"She really does have a nice butt," Adam remarked as he watched Megan walk towards the bathroom.

"Sixteen," Kris pointed out shaking his head.

"And my girlfriend," Sebastian frowned.

"I'm just saying," Adam shrugged.

"You are so inappropriate at times," Kris sighed.

"I appreciate beauty," Adam explained. "Nothing wrong with that."

"So change of subject," Kris sighed.

"Yes please," Sebastian mumbled.

"How's your project coming?" Adam asked.

"Change of subject," Kris said quickly causing Adam to shake his head.

"I want to know what he's found out."

"I've got as far as Mama's Granddad," Sebastian answered.

"Oh you're telling them?" Megan said sitting back down at the table. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

"I haven't told them yet."

"You... you found something out about my great granddad?" Kris stuttered out.

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "It's really cool."

"Can I tell Mama?" Adam asked with a wide smile.

"I suddenly don't feel so good."

"Oh it's not that bad," Adam said rolling his eyes. "I'm sure there's worse in my family."

"You think this is a bad thing?" Sebastian frowned.

"Well it's not good," Kris answered.

"I thought it was pretty exciting," Sebastian said confused. "I mean he's just like me."

"Just like... what?" Kris frowned.

"You're like the great granddad?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure? You do know what he did?"

"Do you help him?" Kris asked looking at Megan.

"Don't be stupid," Adam frowned. "Her clothes would never fit him."

"What are you two talking about?" Sebastian asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kris asked.

"I'm talking about Mama's granddad being adopted," Sebastian answered. "Like me."

"Oh," Adam said surprised. "That's what we were talking about too."

"Yeah," Kris added with a nervous. "That's exactly what I was talking about."

 

.................................

 

"This is all so tragic," Jacob sighed as he stood in the middle of the nursery with his hands on his hips.

"I paid a lot of money for these clothes," Sophia frowned.

"I hope you sued the store," Jacob said shaking his head. "Why would you put someone as pretty as Grace in clothes that are... I don't even have a word to describe half of these."

"And everyone said you would grow out of the bitchiness," Sophia remarked.

"I mean what is that?" Jacob asked bending down to pick something up.

"It's a hat," Sophia sighed. "And it cost me two hundred dollars."

"Seriously, you need to sue," Jacob sighed shaking his head.

Sophia opened her mouth only to close it again at the sound of Grace beginning to cry from her crib.

"Even she agrees," Jacob smirked.

"What does she want?" Sophia asked looking over at the crib. "Papa feed her before he left. She's not due another bottle for a couple of hours."

"Maybe she wants you to pick her up," Jacob shrugged as Grace's cries grew louder.

"Can you..."

"No," Jacob said shaking his head. "I can't pick her up, but you can."

"But..."

"You've held her before," Jacob pointed out. "Plus she probably wants her Mom."

"She's probably looking for Papa."

"And that's not right," Jacob remarked. "That can't make you feel good at your own baby isn't crying for you. Look, you're going to have to pick her up. She sounds scared."

Sophia nodded her head before walking over to the crib. "I know I'm being a horrible Mom to her."

"Not yet," Jacob said. "But you're going to start being one if you don't start thinking of her first. You still have a chance to turn it around, but if you keep avoiding her then yes, you are going to be a horrible Mom."

"You really are a bitch," Sophia complained before reaching into the crib and lifting Grace out. As soon as Sophia held her close to her chest her cries began to soften.

"A bitch that makes sense," Jacob smiled. "Now I'm going to go check on Tristan."

"You're leaving me alone?" Sophia asked looking up at Jacob.

"Nope," Jacob answered. "Grace is with you."

Sophia watched Jacob leave the nursery before looking back down at her daughter. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing," She admitted as Grace looked up at her. "But I'm going to try my best. Is that okay?" Grace let out a soft hiccup causing Sophia to laugh. "I'm taking that as a yes."

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	142. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 142

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“He’s on the computer again,” Kris whispered walking into the living room where Adam lay on the sofa with Grace on his chest asleep.

“Who is?”

“Sebastian,” Kris answered moving Adam’s feet so he could sit down. “He’s doing that damn family tree thing again.”

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Adam asked. “He’s going to find out eventually. Plus it’s not that bad.”

“My Mama has spent her whole life making sure people didn’t know her Granddad was a drag queen,” Kris whispered. “She would freak if Sebastian added it into his school project.”

“I think it’s more embarrassing that he looks like a seventy-year-old grandma,” Adam shrugged. “But that’s just my opinion.”

“I’ve got to get him off of that computer,” Kris sighed running a hand through his hair.

“So take him out back and throw a ball at him or something,” Adam shrugged.

“He’s our son, not our dog,” Kris remarked dryly.

“I don’t know what else you can do.”

“Maybe I can break the internet,” Kris remarked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“And I’m supposed to be the dramatic one.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

“You’re going to a what?” Jacob asked looking up from his design.

“I got invited to Vegas,” Gabe answered. “Actually both of us did.”

“Why?”

“Well for Tyler’s bachelor party,” Gabe answered. “So can we go?”

“When did I turn into your parent?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you telling me I don’t need your permission?” Gabe asked.

“Of course you do,” Jacob shrugged. “Just asking for it makes me sound like a mean old wife.”

“So can we go?”

“I really don’t think we’re the bachelor party type,” Jacob remarked. “Why would you want to go?”

“Because Tyler is one of my closest friends,” Gabe answered. “Because I rarely see the guys these days, and because I want to.”

“Okay so maybe I’m not the bachelor party type,” Jacob shrugged.

“Come on,” Gabe whined. “I want us to have fun with my friends. It’s only overnight. We’ll be right back home on Friday afternoon. You won’t miss much.”

“Have you ever been to a bachelor party?” Jacob asked.

“No,” Gabe shrugged.

“It’s not pretty.”

“Have you been to one?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well no, but I do watch a lot of trashy TV shows,” Jacob answered. “I know what goes on.”

“It’s just one night,” Gabe said kneeling down on the floor beside Jacob. “I promise nothing bad will happen.”

“And this is how every bad buddy comedy starts,” Jacob sighed.

“Does that mean yes?” Gabe smiled.

“It means if anything goes wrong I am holding you personally responsible,” Jacob asked causing Gabe to throw himself into Jacob’s arms.

“You’re the best.”

“Uh huh,” Jacob laughed wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist.

 

……………………………………..

 

“I thought Jacob talked to her?” Brad whispered as he looked into the living room to see Sophia laying on the sofa watching TV.

“He did,” Adam shrugged walking towards the kitchen with Grace in his arms. “I don’t think she listened.”

“Give me five minutes with her,” Brad said. “I’ll sort her out.”

“And I’ll throw you out,” Adam added. “Leave my daughter alone.”

“Your daughter should be looking after her own daughter,” Brad remarked. “Not spending the day on the sofa watching bad reruns of TV shows.”

“Why are you here?” Adam sighed turning to look at his friend.

“I came to see my Grandkids,” Brad shrugged. “Plus Cass has this big meeting at home. He said if I didn’t leave he was going to pretend to his business associates that I broke into his house.”

“And they would believe him,” Adam mumbled under his breath.

“Where’s Tristan?”

“Gabe came by and took him to the park,” Adam answered. “You want a hold?” he asked holding out Grace.

“I’m okay,” Brad shrugged. “She looks settled there.”

“You don’t have to be afraid of her you know,” Adam remarked.

“I’m not afraid of her,” Brad said rolling his eyes.

“So what’s your problem?” Adam asked. “You hardly ever hold her.”

“I’m wearing an original.”

“Bull,” Adam frowned. “You bought it three years ago in New York. Now what’s your problem?”

“You at the moment.”

“You know I’m getting sick of this,” Adam said raising his voice. “If we’re going to raise Grace to be like every other girl out there, then we are going to have to start treating her like one. Now you’re not going to hurt her by giving her a cuddle. She has downs there’s nothing physically wrong with her.”

“Shouldn’t this little rant be directed at your daughter instead of me?” Brad asked annoyed.

“Hold her,” Adam said pushing Grace into Brad’s arms.

“Alright, don’t throw her at me,” Brad snapped fixing Grace in his arms. “There, I’m holding her. You happy?”

“Hold her like you love her,” Adam snapped.

“I do love her,” Brad hissed. “Why would you even say that to me?”

“Because you’re acting like she’s not perfect,” Adam answered. “You’re acting like it would be better if she was born without downs.”

“Well of course it would be better,” Brad snapped.

“Who for?” Adam asked. “You or Grace?”

“What… Grace of course,” Brad stuttered out.

“I’m sorry you don’t think she’s perfect,” Adam snapped taking Grace back. “I’m sorry she doesn’t fit in with your image.”

“I’ve never said that,” Brad frowned. “Why are you putting words in my mouth?”

“Because I know you,” Adam snapped. “I know what you think of her.”

“You don’t know shit,” Brad snapped.

“What are you two doing?” Sophia hissed walking into the kitchen. “I can hear you all the way through there.”

“I’m surprised you’re alert enough to hear anything,” Brad remarked. “Have you called my son today?”

“Not yet, why?” Sophia frowned.

“He’s working every hour he can so he has everything ready to come out here,” Brad answered. “He’s so tired he forgot to eat yesterday.”

“I know,” Sophia sighed walking past Adam to go the fridge. “That’s why I’ve told him I’ll be starting my job at the gallery tomorrow.”

“What new job?” Adam frowned.

“I can’t sit around here all day,” Sophia shrugged. “My boss got me into his new gallery. I start tomorrow.”

“And what about Tristan and Grace?” Brad asked.

“I’ve already arranged for Tristan to start a summer group,” Sophia answered.

“And Grace?” Adam asked.

“She’s got her baby group,” Sophia shrugged. “And when she’s not there I was hoping you and Dad could help out.”

“Oh really?” Brad asked folding his arms across his chest.

“She was talking to me,” Adam frowned.

“Do you think you should be working right now?” Brad asked. “Shouldn’t you be spending every spare minute with Grace?”

“I have to get your son out of New York don’t I?” Sophia asked. “The quicker I get back to work the quicker he can come out.”

“But…”

“I’m going to have a bath now,” Sophia said walking towards the kitchen door.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Brad asked once Sophia had left the kitchen. “You’re just going to let her walk all over you?”

“I’ll deal with my daughter my own way,” Adam said. “Anyway, it’s not like you care.”

“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this,” Brad said handing Grace to Adam before picking up his coat.

“Not when you know I’m right,” Adam shrugged looking down at Grace.

“You’ve said a lot of hurtful things in your time,” Brad said standing up. “But this has to be the worst.”

“Oh god, who let you in,” Kris complained walking into the kitchen and throwing his keys in the table.

“I’m just leaving,” Brad said putting on his coat.

“Guess I got home just in time then,” Kris smiled pressing a kiss to Grace’s head.

“I’ll see you,” Brad said quietly before walking out.

“No bitchy comeback?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“I’m an asshole,” Adam sighed.

“What happened?”

“Just me pushing my own insecurities onto Brad,” Adam sighed looking back down at Grace.

 

…………………………………………………

 

 

“Uncle Gabe?”

“Yeah?” Gabe asked kicking the ball back to Tristan.

“Can we talk?”

“What do you want to talk about?” Gabe asked walking closer to Tristan.

“You know Gracie?”

“Yeah,” Gabe smiled. “I’ve met her a few times. What about her?”

“What is she?”

“What do you mean what is she?” Gabe frowned. “She’s your sister.”

“I mean what’s wrong with her?” Tristan asked moving to sit down on the grass.

“Well,” Gabe sighed sitting down. “I wouldn’t say she’s got something wrong with her… hasn’t your Mom and Dad explained this to you?”

“They said she has something called downs,” Tristan answered. “But I don’t know what that means.”

“Well it…” Gabe sighed looking around the park. “Don’t you want to talk to your Mom about this?”

“She doesn’t really talk these days,” Tristan shrugged. “I think she’s sad.”

“I think she’s just getting used to things,” Gabe remarked. “It must be weird moving to a whole other place.”

“I like it,” Tristan smiled. “I love staying with Grandpa and Buddy. They let me have ice cream whenever I want.”

“Would you like some ice cream now?” Gabe asked.

“After you tell me what downs means,” Tristan answered.

“Not giving up are you?” Gabe asked.

“I never do,” Tristan shrugged.

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out. “Well I don’t know much about it myself, but from what I do know I would say downs is just something some people are born with. It just means Grace is going to take her time learning things. She’ll still get there, but she will need help to do it.”

“Does it mean she’s special?” Tristan asked looking up at Gabe. “Because my Aunt Bo is in a wheelchair and Granddad Cass calls her special.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it,” Gabe smiled. “I would say that Grace is very special and not just because she has downs.”

“So I’m going to have to help her with things?” Tristan asked. “Like Daddy helps Aunt Bo when she needs to get up stairs.”

“Exactly,” Gabe nodded. “And you’ll do a great job because you’re Grace’s big brother.”

“Can we take Gracie back ice cream?” Tristan asked.

“I think she’s a little young for ice cream,” Gabe smiled.

“I could help her eat it,” Tristan shrugged causing Gabe to laugh.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“You can’t fall out with your best friend,” Kris remarked.

“Why are you sticking up for him?” Adam asked annoyed. “You’ve been wanting me to fall out with him for years.”

“Because you’re not really angry with Brad,” Kris answered reaching across the sofa to take Adam’s hand. “Who are you really angry with?”

“Mostly myself,” Adam sighed.

“And maybe Sophia?” Kris asked cautiously.

“I blame myself because I can’t figure out a way to help her,” Adam explained. “I know she’s hurting and I know she must be miserable not to be able to look after her own child. I just wish I had the answer to fixing it all.”

“Do you think falling out with Brad will bring the answer?” Kris asked rubbing Adam’s shoulder.

“I have to get my anger out on someone,” Adam answered. “And I can’t do that with Sophia.”

“And that’s why I’m here,” Kris shrugged.

“I’m not going to yell at you,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“And why not?” Kris asked.

“Because you haven’t done anything wrong,” Adam answered.

“And Brad has?”

“He’s too cautious with Grace,” Adam answered. “He hardly ever holds her.”

“Because you’ve always got her,” Kris pointed out. “It took me all my time to get you to let me hold her.”

“Why do you always have to be right?” Adam asked annoyed.

“I don’t know,” Kris laughed. “I guess I’m just lucky.”

 

……………………………………..

 

“What do you mean she’s going back to work?” Jacob asked as he sat at the kitchen table giving Grace her bottle.

“Tomorrow morning,” Adam sighed. “I thought you talked to her.”

“I did,” Jacob answered. “And I thought I got through to her. Want me to try again.”

“No,” Adam said sitting Jacob’s cup of coffee down on the table in front of him. “I’m hoping when Tye comes out things will get better.”

“When’s her first therapist appointment?”

“Next Tuesday.”

“Maybe that will help,” Jacob shrugged looking down at Grace. “Is she holding her more?”

“Enough so that me or your Dad don’t complain,” Adam answered. “I’m still getting up with her in the middle of the night.”

“I guess when her and I talked she said what she had to so I would shut up,” Jacob remarked.

Adam nodded his head as he took a sip of his coffee. “New shirt?”

“Had it for a few months,” Jacob answered.

“Good, because Grace has just puked on it,” Adam remarked causing Jacob to jump. “Thank god it’s not new, huh.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“Did you know Mama’s family originally came from Ireland?” Sebastian asked looking across the dinner table at Kris.

“Nope,” Kris said shaking his head. “Can someone pass the salt?”

“They owned farms,” Sebastian continued. “Before coming over here to Boston and then your great, great grandfather moved to Arkansas to work on a farm. He married his bosses daughter and that is how Mama’s family are from Arkansas.”

“I did not know that,” Kris said. “So is that you finished your project?”

“Not yet,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “I now know when most of them were born and when they died. Now I need to know what they did in between.”

“But what about your Papa?” Kris asked glancing at Adam. “You don’t want him to feel left out.”

“Before I go to Africa I’m going to hang out with Grandpa for a day,” Sebastian answered. “He’s going to tell me about the Lambert’s.”

“Sure you want him to know about the Lambert’s?” Sophia remarked looking across the dinner table at Adam.

“I have no dark family secrets,” Adam shrugged giving Kris a look.

“Why don’t we talk about something else?” Kris asked drawing his eyes off of Adam.

“Can we go shopping for new clothes for when I go to Africa?” Sebastian asked causing Adam to let out a groan.

“Change the subject again.”

“You don’t want to go shopping?” Kris frowned.

“Not for clothes to send my son away I don’t,” Adam answered.

“Okay, change the subject,” Kris sighed looking at Sophia. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“I’ve got to go over the items we have at the gallery before tomorrow,” Sophia answered.

“Want to change the subject?” Sebastian asked looking between Kris and Adam.

“Are you sure you’re up for going back to work so quickly?” Kris asked ignoring Sebastian.

“I want Tye out here,” Sophia explained. “The quicker I get back to work the quicker that happens.”

“You know me and your Dad will give you any money you need,” Adam remarked.

“You know what Tye’s like,” Sophia shrugged. “Anyway you guys are doing more than enough with looking after Grace and Tristan.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Tristan remarked. “I’m seven now.”

“Uh huh,” Adam smiled before looking at Sophia. “I just don’t want you overworking.”

“And I won’t,” Sophia said standing up from the table. “I better get started. I have to know exactly what the gallery has before tomorrow. Mind if you watch Grace for the rest of the night?”

“No,” Adam asked sighed as he watched Sophia walk out of the kitchen.

“So that’s it?” Sebastian remarked. “You’re both just going to lay down and take it?”

“Just eat your dinner,” Kris answered glancing at Tristan.

 

…………………………………………

 

“What are you packing?” Gabe frowned as he lay on the bed watching Jacob walking back and forth from the closet.

“What we need for Vegas,” Jacob answered.

“It’s only one night,” Gabe pointed out. “Do we really need three pairs of boxers? And why do we have all of these shoes?”

“We arrive in the morning so we’ll need a morning outfit and then one for dinner, and then one for the evening,” Jacob explained. “That’s three pairs of shoes for you, and five for me.”

“Five?”

“In case of weather change.”

“I was just going to travel in the clothes I was wearing for the night out,” Gabe shrugged.

“And it what crazy world did you think I would be okay with that?” Jacob asked folding his arms across his chest.

“I’m going to say it again,” Gabe said sliding down to the end of the bed. “We’re only going for one night.”

“And that’s why I’m only bringing three outfits,” Jacob remarked.

“And why are you bringing these?” Gabe asked holding up Jacob’s silk pajamas.

“I was thinking of wearing them to dinner… what do you think I would bring them for?”

“We’re not going to be sleeping in Vegas,” Gabe smirked picking the pajamas to throw them onto the floor.

“What did you just do?”

“Sorry,” Gabe said leaning over the bed to pick them back up.

“You know I can’t sleep in a hotel room in the nude,” Jacob said folding the pajamas back up. “What if there’s a fire? I would be in the middle of the street naked.”

“And I said we wouldn’t be sleeping,” Gabe smirked.

“Don’t give me that look,” Jacob frowned. “And I’m taking my pajamas.”

“Okay,” Gabe said holding up his hands. “But tell me, how do you feel about sleeping in your own bed naked?”

“Not until I make sure we have everything packed,” Jacob answered causing Gabe to nod his head.

“I can wait then,” Gabe shrugged settling back on the pillows.

 

………………………………………….

 

Adam rolled onto his side as Grace’s soft cries came through the baby monitor. “I’ll get her.”

“Don’t,” Kris said gripping onto Adam’s shoulder.

“I can’t let her cry,” Adam said sliding away from Kris’s hand.

“Just stay where you are,” Kris said stretching up to turn on the bedside light. “Just leave her for a few minutes.”

“I’m not going to let her cry,” Adam said reaching for his robe.

“Just a few minutes,” Kris said getting out of bed to stand in front of Adam. “Just try it.”

“You know I can’t deal with crying babies,” Adam sighed. “I’ve never been able to leave our kids to cry.”

“Exactly,” Kris said looking at the baby monitor. “No parent can let their baby cry.”

“So what’s our plan here?”

“Just wait,” Kris said looking at the baby monitor.

“I’m giving it one minute and then I’m going to get her,” Adam said sitting on the edge of the bed. “I mean this is really…”

“That’s it,” Kris whispered moving closer to the baby monitor at the sound of Grace’s door opening.

“What’s that?” Adam said moving to stand beside Kris.

“I told you no parent can let their baby cry,” Kris smiled as he heard Sophia whisper and Grace’s cries begin to soften.

“We’ve been through this before,” Adam remarked. “What’s going to stop her from bringing her into us and then going back to sleep?”

“Just have faith,” Kris whispered picking up the baby monitor. “I can’t hear what she’s saying.”

Adam sat down on the edge of the bed beside Kris rubbing his eyes. “Probably trying to convince her to stop crying.”

“She’s crying,” Kris whispered holding the baby monitor against his ear.

“Guess she’s not good at convincing her,” Adam remarked.

“Sophia’s crying,” Kris whispered holding the baby monitor up for Adam to hear.

“Okay,” Adam said standing up.

“What are you doing?”

“A parent can’t let their child cry,” Adam answered before walking towards the bedroom door.

“Adam,” Kris sighed following Adam out of the bedroom.

“You can’t force me to leave her there crying,” Adam whispered as he walked towards Grace’s nursery.

“Okay, just… don’t go storming in and taking over,” Kris whispered.

“I’m not an idiot,” Adam whispered before pushing the door open gently.

Kris looked over Adam’s shoulder finding Grace still lying in her crib while Sophia sat on the floor beside it crying. “Sophia?” Kris asked pushing Adam out of the way.

“Don’t go storming in,” Adam mumbled to himself before following Kris inside.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Kris whispered kneeling down in front of Sophia.

“I can’t do this,” Sophia sobbed. “I keep telling myself it will take time, but the more time that passes the more I know I can’t do it.”

“What can’t you do?” Kris whispered.

“I can’t be her mom,” Sophia said wiping her tears.

“You’re already her Mom,” Kris pointed out. “Now just tell me what’s going on in your mind and Papa and I can fix it.”

“You can’t fix this,” Sophia sighed. “I can’t cope with any of this.”

“What part can’t you cope with?” Kris asked.

“Having a sick child,” Sophia answered.

“You don’t have a sick child,” Kris pointed out. “You have a wonderful beautiful little girl. If you would only take the time to realize that.”

“And if I can’t?” Sophia asked. “What if I have this feeling forever? What if I’m never able to do this?”

“Sophia?” Adam asked kneeling down on the floor with Grace in his hands. “Do you realize every time you talk Grace turns her head?”

“What are…”

“See?” Adam asked as Grace turned towards Sophia.

“I noticed it this morning when you were in the kitchen,” Adam said. “She knows your voice.”

“Papa…”

“Look,” Adam said as Grace turned her head again.

“She wants you Sophia,” Kris remarked. “She wants her Mommy.”

“Dad please don’t do this.”

“Just hold her,” Adam said holding Grace out causing Sophia to pause before opening his arms. “That’s it,” Adam smiled.

“That’s all you have to do,” Kris whispered.

“I don’t think that’s all,” Sophia sighed looking down at Grace.

“Look, why don’t you come into our room and we can all maybe get a few hours sleep,” Adam said.

“What about Grace?”

“You can bring her too,” Adam said standing up.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Kris smiled helping Sophia up.

 

………………………………….

 

Adam watched closely as Grace’s eyes began to close. “Finally,” he whispered. “I thought she was never going to go back to sleep.”

“Doesn’t want to miss anything,” Kris whispered sitting on the sofa by the bed. “Not like her Mommy,” he added as he looked at Sophia laying sleeping beside Grace.

“She’s still just a kid herself,” Adam whispered. “This would be too much for anyone to handle, let alone a twenty-two-year-old.”

“We’ll get her through it,” Kris whispered reaching over to rest his head on Adam’s chest. “Just like we always do.”

“Have I told you lately how happy I am I married you?” Adam whispered into Kris’s hair.

“Always nice to hear again,” Kris mumbled into Adam’s chest.

“Look,” Adam whispered nudging Kris to sit up. “Look at Grace.”

Kris sat up looking over the back of the sofa as Grace’s hand reached out gripping onto Sophia’s finger. “She’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled pulling Kris back against his chest. “She is.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	143. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 143

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“What’s that noise?” Adam frowned poking his around the bathroom door to look at Kris.

“Sounds like someone in the kitchen,” Kris shrugged. “It’s probably Sebastian.”

“He’s still asleep.”

“Tristan?”

“Passed out next to Sebastian,” Adam answered. “They were watching some weird action movie last night.”

“Sophia?” Kris shrugged.

“I thought she was going to work,” Adam remarked.

“Okay, this guessing game is fun and all, but why don’t you go and see who it is,” Kris sighed putting on his socks. “I’m going to get Grace up and ready.”

“Yeah leave me to find out what kind of crazy is in our kitchen,” Adam complained walking into the hallway.

“They sound like they’re making breakfast,” Kris remarked dryly walking towards Grace’s nursery.

“Yeah, so you’re just leaving me to deal with this?”

“Grace isn’t in her crib,” Kris said rushing back out of the nursery.

“Are you sure Sophia is at work?” Adam asked glancing down the stairs.

“She told me she was leaving for six,” Kris answered.

“Okay,” Adam nodded before blotting down the stairs.

“Just be…” Kris froze at the bottom of the stairs as Adam poked his head around the kitchen door.

“Morning,” Sophia called out.

“Sophia?” Kris frowned pushing past Adam. “Why are you still here?”

“I called the gallery and told them I would be in at eight,” Sophia answered moving around the kitchen.

“We were wondering where Grace was,” Adam said glancing at Grace as she sat in her car seat on the kitchen counter.

“She woke up about six so I decided to get her ready,” Sophia shrugged. “I’ve just given her a bottle and changed her.”

“I see,” Kris said raising his eyebrows at Adam.

“I’ve already prepared Tristan’s breakfast for when he wakes up,” Sophia said. “Can you make sure he’s up before nine? Cass is coming over to take him to his playgroup.”

“I… sure,” Adam nodded checking Grace over.

“I thought I would put her in her little sundress today,” Sophia smiled. “It’s nice out.”

“She looked beautiful,” Kris smiled leaning down to kiss Grace’s cheek.

“Her hat is in the living room,” Sophia said moving around the kitchen. “And if you think it’s too cold there’s a change of clothes in her bag.”

“Cool,” Adam nodded watching Sophia grab her bag.

“I’ll be home about four and then I can give Grace her bottle before her bath,” Sophia said grabbing her car keys. “Make sure Tristan takes a hat to playgroup with him.”

“Got it,” Adam nodded with a smile on his face.

“Okay I better go,” Sophia smiled looking around the kitchen to make sure she had everything. “Will you guys be okay?”

“I think you’ve sorted everything out,” Kris nodded.

“Okay,” Sophia nodded before walking over to Grace and leaving a soft kiss on her cheek. “I better go.”

“Good luck,” Kris called out as Sophia walked out of the kitchen.

“Huh,” Adam remarked before walking over to Grace. “That was… new.”

“Maybe last night helped,” Kris smiled.

“I hope so.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“So you’re wearing that?” Gabe asked looking Jacob up and down.

“That’s why it’s on my body,” Jacob nodded. “Why, what’s your problem?”

“It’s just very… gaga.”

“I don’t understand why you say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jacob remarked.

“Okay,” Gabe said holding up his hands. “It’s only lunch though.”

“It’s lunch in Vegas,” Jacob pointed out. “It’s not a McDonald’s drive thru.”

“Why did you look me up and down when you said that?” Gabe frowned. “I look fine.”

“Oh my god, he’s been a model for a few months and he suddenly thinks he’s got style,” Jacob mumbled.

“Who are you talking to?” Gabe quizzed.

“We should hurry,” Jacob answered. “Your friends will be down there.”

“I look fine,” Gabe pressed. “At least I don’t look like…”

“Be careful,” Jacob warned pointing a finger at his boyfriend. “You really don’t want us to fall out today.”

“I’m going to go put another shirt on.”

“Leave it,” Jacob sighed reaching out to grab hold of Gabe’s arm. “You’re right. You’re big enough to dress yourself.”

“Really?”

“I’m just being stupid,” Jacob shrugged. “I guess I’m nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?” Gabe frowned.

“I’m hanging out with your friends,” Jacob answered.

“You’ve hung out with my friends before.”

“Not like this,” Jacob pointed out. “Not for this period of time.”

“You don’t have to worry,” Gabe smiled. “All my friends love you.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I love you,” Gabe said stepping forward to wrap his arms around Jacob’s waist. “And that’s all that should matter.”

“It does matter,” Jacob smiled running his hands over Gabe’s shoulders.

“So we ready?” Gabe asked.

“Should I change?” Jacob asked looking down at himself.

“You look perfect,” Gabe answered before leaning in to kiss Jacob’s lips.

 

………………………………………………………

 

“So what are we going to do today?” Adam asked as he looked down at Grace. “I’m thinking a day at spa followed by lunch then topped off with a movie.”

“You talk to her like you’re expecting an answer back,” Kris remarked walking into the living room with Grace’s car seat.

“What’s that for?”

“Grace,” Kris answered sitting the car seat down on the floor. “Mind wrapping her in her blanket?”

“Yes,” Adam answered. “Where are you taking her?”

“We’re going to the park,” Kris answered. “Want to come?”

“You sure?”

“You can come if you want,” Kris shrugged picking Grace up.

“I mean are you sure we should take her to the park?” Adam asked standing up. “It’s not like she can go on the swings or anything.”

“I was just thinking of pushing her around in her stroller,” Kris explained. “Let her breath in some fresh air.”

“I’ll get my shoes then,” Adam said walking past Kris.

“You’re going to insist on pushing the stroller, aren’t you?” Kris asked.

“Of course,” Adam answered before walking out.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Megan asked trying to look over Sebastian’s shoulder at his laptop.

“Oh my god.”

“What is it?”

“I… I don’t know how to explain this,” Sebastian said looking over his shoulder at Megan.

“Try from the start.”

“Well you know my Dad’s great, great granddad?”

“Not personally,” Megan smirked.

“The one that was adopted,” Sebastian pressed. “Remember?”

“I remember,” Megan nodded. “What about him?”

“I just found out what he did for a living,” Sebastian answered.

“Yeah?”

“Well during the day he worked in a meat factory,” Sebastian said. “And at night he… well look.” Sebastian moved back to let Megan see.

“Who’s she?”

“My great, great granddad,” Sebastian sighed.

“Shut… oh my god,” Megan gasped. “Is that a man?”

“In a dress,” Sebastian nodded. “That’s my relative.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t know this,” Megan remarked.

“We don’t have his picture hanging in our living room if that’s what you’re asking,” Sebastian answered.

“He looks good,” Megan shrugged. “He’s got nice legs.”

“My Mama’s going to freak,” Sebastian frowned. “This is going to kill her.”

“Really?” Megan asked. “I thought your Mama was pretty open minded.”

“Yeah when it comes to my Papa or Uncle Brad,” Sebastian said not taking his eyes off of the picture. “Not when it involves someone she actually shares DNA with.”

“Maybe you don’t tell her,” Megan shrugged. “I mean does she really need to know?”

“She calls me every night to ask how I’m getting along,” Sebastian answered. “She’s going to find out.”

“And you’re going to tell her?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Sebastian answered shaking his head.

“So what are you going to do?” Megan asked looking at Sebastian.

“I’ll tell my Dad and he can tell her.”

“How’s he going to take it?” Megan asked looking back at the picture on the laptop.

“It’s not going to be the best day of his life,” Sebastian answered with a sigh.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“You know I could get used to this,” Adam smiled as he walked along the small path towards the park.

“Taking our grandkids to the park?” Kris asked.

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Adam asked.

“It’s not painful,” Kris nodded. “Want an ice cream?”

“After the big breakfast you made me?” Adam frowned. “Do you want me getting fat?”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Kris shrugged. “Strawberry?”

“One scoop,” Adam said rolling his eyes as Kris stopped at the ice cream truck. “With sauce.”

“Okay.”

“And make it two scoops.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed.

“Then I’ll have to go to the gym later.”

“Got it,” Kris nodded as he waited for their order.

“You should come with me,” Adam remarked.

“I’d rather not,” Kris shrugged paying for the ice cream. “I’m quite happy with my body.”

“You’re not twenty-one anymore,” Adam pointed out.

“And yet my body looks like it did when I was twenty-one,” Kris smirked.

“Which is totally unfair,” Adam frowned. “My body didn’t look like a twenty-one-year-old when I was twenty-one.”

“Your body is perfect,” Kris smiled slipping his arm through Adam’s as they began to walk again.

“Stop hitting on me in front of my grandkid,” Adam remarked dryly.

“She’s asleep,” Kris smirked leaning his head against Adam’s arm. “Anyway, Grace gets it. She knows she’s got a hot Buddy.”

“You are so lucky we’re in public,” Adam mused shaking his head softly. “Otherwise you would be going down.”

“Promises, promises,” Kris laughed.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jacob sighed as he walked through the hotel entrance.

“Tea?” Gabe smirked. “They’re all trying to order shots and you ask for a tea?”

“It’s two in the afternoon,” Jacob pointed out. “Who drinks shots at two in the afternoon?”

“Guys in Vegas,” Gabe shrugged.

“Anyway they were never going to get the shots,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “Not when Taylor pulled out his wallet and it was a Spiderman one. The waitress was never going to believe he was twenty-two.”

“I guess you’re right,” Gabe nodded slipping his hand into Jacob’s. “Plus the tea was nice.”

“Now what are we doing?” Jacob asked as he watched the rest of the guys rushing to catch them up.

“Whatever the groom wants,” Gabe shrugged before turning to his friends. “Now what?”

“Casino time,” Taylor answered wrapping his arm around Gabe’s shoulder. “If I’m going to be taking Nadia to New York for our honeymoon I really need money for spending.”

“You’re going to try and win your honeymoon?” Jacob frowned. “Does your bride know this?”

“The weddings still on isn’t it?” Taylor answered.

“This is going to end in tears,” Jacob whispered causing Gabe to nod his head.

 

………………………………………..

 

“This is like the best noise ever,” Adam giggled causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Sophia will kill you if she sees you doing this,” Kris remarked.

“Relax, the Popsicle is made of real fruit,” Adam said. “She’s allowed a little bit. Listen to her little lips smacking together. She loves it.”

“She’s going to need a bath after this,” Kris pointed out.

“Not until she gets a shot of the swings.”

“Isn’t she a little young for the swings?” Kris asked.

“Not if I go on them with her,” Adam answered.

“You’re going to go on the swings?” Kris asked carefully. “In the middle of this park?”

“Why does that seem funny to you?” Adam said wiping Grace’s chin with his thumb. “I used to go on the swings with our kids all of the time.”

“True,” Kris nodded with a smile. “Want me to push you?”

“Don’t get smart,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Now I’m wishing I had brought my camera.”

“Your Grandpa thinks he’s funny,” Adam whispered into Grace’s hair.

“Your Buddy thinks he’s still young,” Kris remarked causing Adam to cover Grace’s ears with his hand.

“Don’t tease me in front of my girl,” Adam frowned. “She doesn’t know your sad humor yet.”

“She’s getting her spit on your sleeve,” Kris pointed out causing Adam to pull his hand away quickly.

“Damn it.”

“Well you insisted on buying her a fruit popsicle,” Kris shrugged before reaching over to take Grace out of Adam’s arms.

“I paid thousands for this shirt,” Adam complained trying to get the red mark out of his sleeve.

“I know, Grace,” Kris sighed shaking his head. “Your Buddy is very dramatic.”

“Kris,” Adam frowned.

“I was only agreeing with her,” Kris shrugged before walking towards the swings.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“Six hundred, seven hundred, eight hundred, nine hundred, one thousand,” Jacob smiled as he lay the money out on the hotel bed. “Who knew I was good at cards?”

“Stop rubbing it in,” Gabe said rolling his eyes as he dried his hair with a towel. “I’ve never seen Taylor cry before.”

“I told him I would give it back,” Jacob shrugged. “He told me he would break my hand if I tried.”

“He’s got his pride,” Gabe pointed out.

“And I’ve got his thousand dollars,” Jacob smirked as began counting the money again.

“You’re going to have to give him it back,” Gabe said. “He needs that money for his honeymoon. If you keep it there won’t be a wedding.”

“I’ll wait until he’s drunk enough before giving it back to him,” Jacob said picking up the money and putting it on the side of the bed. “Now what are we doing?”

“Going to some club or something,” Gabe shrugged. “Taylor knows the manager so we won’t get any trouble for being underage.”

“So we’re going to sit around and watch your friends get drunk?” Jacob asked.

“You can have a drink too if you want,” Gabe shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Jacob shrugged. “Anyway, we both know I’m not exactly a charming drunk.”

“I think you’re actually quite cute,” Gabe shrugged moving to sit down on the bed. “You’re all clingy and sweet.”

“Like I’m not sweet all of the time?” Jacob asked running his hand through Gabe’s hair.

“You let your guard down more,” Gabe explained. “Plus you don’t boss me around.”

“Charming,” Jacob said tugging on Gabe’s hair.

“Aren’t I?” Gabe smirked rolling onto his side so that he was pressed up against Jacob.

“You are also incredible cute, so that makes up for a lot of it,” Jacob shrugged causing Gabe to smile wide.

“Are you trying to butter me up so that we don’t have to go out with my friends tonight?”

“Is it working?”

“Nope,” Gabe said rolling away. “You should start getting ready.”

“You’re not that cute,” Jacob complained before burying his face into the pillow.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Oh stop pouting,” Kris sighed as he took the remote out of Adam’s hand. “This is a good thing. This is what we wanted.”

“She just came in and took her right off of me,” Adam sighed. “And sticking the knife in more by taking the kids to Brad’s?”

“They’re only going over there for dinner,” Kris shrugged. “Anyway it will let us spend some time with Sebastian before he goes away next week.”

“Don’t kick me while I’m done,” Adam sighed.

“Speaking of,” Kris said as Sebastian walked into the living room. “It’s just us tonight. “I’m thinking takeout?”

“You might not want to eat after I tell you this,” Sebastian sighed sitting down on the coffee table in front of Adam and Kris.

“If you’re coming in here announcing that you’re going to be staying in Africa longer, I’m going to have a nervous breakdown,” Adam warned. “I’ll do it right here. Right in our living room.”

“It’s not about my mission,” Sebastian said glancing at Kris.

“So what’s it about?” Kris asked.

“Well you know I’ve been doing my family tree thing?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded. “What about it.”

“Well I don’t know how to tell you this, Dad, but…well look at this,” Sebastian said pulling out a piece of paper to give to Kris.

“Oh god,” Kris grumbled.

“You’re probably wondering who it is,” Sebastian said. “Well it’s… it’s sort of your great grandfather.”

“Well isn’t this a surprise?” Adam said looking at the picture of Kris’s grandfather. “I didn’t expect this. Did you Kris?”

“I…”

“You both already knew?” Sebastian asked looking between Kris and Adam.

“Of course not…”

“Yeah we did,” Adam interrupted.

“Adam,” Kris hissed.

“Just tell him your family secret,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Although when he gets into my side of the family I hope the secrets are better. A drag queen isn’t exactly shocking. Although that wig is.”

“This isn’t funny,” Kris frowned before looking at Sebastian.

“He wasn’t just a drag queen,” Sebastian remarked. “This guy was the champion drag queen of the thirties. He traveled the world.”

“Oh that doesn’t help,” Kris groaned squeezing his eyes shut.

“Want to hear something really weird?” Sebastian looked at another piece of paper. “He had like a partner.”

“If you tell me my Grandfather was gay…”

“He wasn’t,” Sebastian answered. “They were like a singing duo. The toured around Europe in the thirties.”

“Hey that must be where you get your singing voice from,” Adam smiled.

“Not helping,” Kris frowned.

“Anyway they toured together, but you want to know what the drag queens name was?”

“Please tell?” Adam smiled putting his chin in his hands.

“Kimberly Gail,” Sebastian answered.

“Kimberly… oh my god.”

“Are you telling us that your Mama was named after a drag queen?” Adam asked trying not to smile.

“And my Aunt Gail,” Kris added.

“Oh my god,” Adam said choking back a laugh.

“When he finds something weird in your family I’m going to laugh,” Kris snapped. “I’m going to publish a book about it.”

 

………………………………………..

 

“Oh my god,” Jacob said through gritted teeth. “We’re in a strip club.”

“Yeah I figured that,” Gabe said looking around. “The naked girls gave it away.”

“I don’t know where to look,” Jacob said looking down at the ground.

“You can’t honestly tell me this embarrasses you?” Gabe frowned. “You dress models every day.”

“They don’t have twenty dollar bills in their thongs,” Jacob answered.

“Just relax,” Gabe said pulling Jacob towards the booth where ever one else was sitting. “Nothing bad can happen.”

 

…………………………………..

 

“Oh this is bad,” Gabe frowned.

“He looks like he’s enjoying himself,” Taylor shrugged. “Anyway it’s harmless.”

“He’s getting a lap dance from a stripper,” Gabe pointed out. “He’s probably freaking out about his clothes being damaged.”

“You guys have a weird relationship,” Taylor remarked.

“Shut up or I’ll make him keep that money,” Gabe frowned as he watched Jacob whisper in the strippers ear. “Now what’s he doing?”

“What?” the stripper yelled leaning back into Jacob.

“What’s your name?” Jacob yelled back.

“Crystal.”

“Your real name,” Jacob said over the music.

“Grace.”

Jacob winced shaking his head. “I wish you hadn’t said that.”

“Why?” the stripper asked gridding herself close to Jacob’s thigh.

“My new niece is called Grace.”

“Well call me Crystal,” the stripper smiled. “You know we have private rooms backstage if you don’t feel comfortable here.”

“I haven’t been comfortable since I walked through the door,” Jacob admitted.

“So come back then,” Crystal smiled. “It’s quieter there.”

“Okay,” Jacob smiled standing up.

“Where are you going?” Gabe asked trying to grab hold of Jacob’s arm.

“Just to the back room,” Jacob called out. “I can’t hear myself think here.”

“You don’t want to do that,” Gabe laughed.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Jacob said rolling his eyes as he leaned in to whisper in Gabe’s ear. “I want to talk her about what’s she’s wearing. It’s actually offending me.”

“Jacob… Jacob,” Gabe hissed as Jacob walked away with Crystal.

“Where’s he going?” Taylor asked nodding in the direction Jacob had just gone.

“Into the back room with a stripper,” Gabe frowned watching Jacob disappear behind the curtains.

“Didn’t know you guys had that sort of relationship,” Taylor mused before turning back to the stripper on stage.

“Neither did I.”

 

………………………………………..

 

“Oh get over it,” Jacob sighed looking around the street. “Where are we?”

“They want to go to another club,” Gabe sighed. “Anyway that’s not the point right now. Since when did you become so popular with strippers?”

“I was just explaining to her that silver thongs are a no, no,” Jacob shrugged.

“And the phone numbers?” Gabe asked stopping in the middle of the street. “What’s that all about?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re jealous of a few girls phone numbers?” Jacob smirked. “You know I’m gay, don’t you?”

“Don’t mock me,” Gabe frowned.

“Want me to throw away the strippers numbers?” Jacob asked pulling out a few scraps of paper.

“Don’t be crazy,” Gabe’s friend Matt frowned reaching over to take the numbers from Jacob. “You gay guys have no common sense at times.”

“There it is,” Taylor called out pointing across the street. “That’s the club.”

“Your friends are very boring,” Jacob remarked looping his arm through Gabe’s as they crossed the street. “It’s just one bad club after another.”

“We’ve not finished talking about this,” Gabe pointed out.

“I’m sure we’ve not.”

 

………………………………………

 

“Are you sure he’s gay?” Taylor asked as he looked across the club where Jacob stood talking to a group of girls.

“I’m starting to wonder,” Gabe frowned as he watched Jacob to throw his head back laughing.

“Your boyfriend is an ass,” Matt said annoyed as he threw himself in on the bar stool next to Gabe.

“You better be careful or I’ll kick your ass,” Gabe warned.

“Well,” Matt sighed. “I was in there with that girl until he came along.”

“What are you talking about?” Gabe frowned.

“The blonde,” Matt answered. “She was all over me and then he came up and now she’s trying to get into his pants.”

“They would probably suit her,” Gabe remarked dryly.

“Now he’s got the other blonde,” Matt said throwing his hands in the air when another blonde slide up beside Jacob.

“Excuse me,” Gabe said sliding off of the stool and walking towards the other end of the bar. “Having fun?”

“I was just telling…” Gabe cut Jacob off by grabbing by the back of the neck and pulling him into a deep kiss before pulling back. “What are you doing?”

“Reminding you who you came here with,” Gabe said giving the two blondes a dirty look.

“Okay,” Jacob smiled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sorry girls, but I’ve got to go.”

“But you just got here,” one blonde complained.

“It looks like I’m needed elsewhere,” Jacob shrugged moving towards away.

“Well you have our numbers,” the other blonde called out.

“What is it with you?” Gabe frowned.

“Who knew girls were so into me,” Jacob shrugged leaning into Gabe’s side. “That must be the Lambert side of me coming out.”

“Well put it back in,” Gabe frowned.

“Come on,” Jacob laughed. “I think there is a hotel bed with our names on it.”

“You saying you want to leave the bachelor party early?” Gabe asked looking over at his friends.

“Or I could go back and talk to the girls,” Jacob shrugged.

“Come on,” Gabe said tugging Jacob towards the exit.

“I thought you would see it my way,” Jacob laughed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	144. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 144

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“What if he gets some horrible illness?” Adam asked. “I mean we’re half way around the world. What if he needs us?”

“There’s this funny new thing called a plane,” Kris sighed putting Sebastian’s bag into the back of the car. “I’m sure if we have to, we can get one of them.”

“You were sick when you went on one of these trips,” Adam pointed out. “In fact I remember you telling me how you lay on the floor of a hut for three days thinking you were dying.”

“So I was a little dramatic as a teenager,” Kris shrugged. “That’s not Sebastian.”

“I blame you for all of this,” Adam frowned.

“Thought you might,” Kris nodded. “Elle grab that last bag for me will you?”

“Can I have Sebastian’s room now?”

“He’s coming back, Elle,” Adam frowned. “He’s only going for a couple of weeks.”

“But he’s probably not going to stay here much longer,” Elle pointed out handing Kris the bag. “He’s going to taste his freedom and not want to come back. He might even stay in Africa.”

“Elle stop trying to give Papa a stroke,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s arm. “Why don’t you go see if Sophia needs a hand?”

“She’s trying to teach Grace how to hold something,” Elle said rolling her eyes. “I’d rather not.”

“Well jealousy doesn’t suit you, honey,” Kris said passing Elle to go back into the house.

“I’m not jealous,” Elle frowned causing Adam to raise an eyebrow. “I’m not.”

“It would be completely understandable if you were,” Adam pointed out. “I mean you’ve been the baby of the house for years and now Tristan and Grace are here stealing your thunder.”

“I’m going to call Autumn,” Elle frowned turning to walk away.

“He’s just coming,” Kris said walking out of the house. “What’s up with her?”

“She’s jealous of Grace,” Adam answered.

“She’s thirteen,” Kris sighed. “Shouldn’t she be over this stage by now?”

“I blame you,” Adam shrugged.

“Me?” Kris asked with a confused laugh. “And why am I being blamed?”

“Because you and your religious family had to be good people and travel the world helping people,” Adam answered.

“What’s that got to do with Elle?” Kris asked.

“Don’t know,” Adam shrugged. “Can’t think of anything you did to make Elle the way she is.”

“Maybe it’s you and your need to never say no to one of our kids,” Kris pointed out.

“I said no to Sebastian going on this damn trip,” Adam frowned. “You’re the one that had to talk me round.”

“Talk you round?” Kris scoffed. “A few kisses on the neck and you caved.”

“And that’s my fault?”

“For being so easy it is,” Kris shrugged.

“Did you just call me a slut?”

“Guys?” Adam and Kris turned around to find Sebastian standing behind them. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Kris answered closing the door.

“Your Dad’s just an ass,” Adam smiled. “Got everything you need?”

“Are you guys fighting because I’m leaving?”

“We’re not fighting,” Kris answered. “Are we?”

“Course not,” Adam smiled moving to wrap his arm around Kris’s waist. “See?”

“I don’t want to go away worrying about you guys,” Sebastian sighed. “I don’t want to come back and find you guys in the middle of a divorce.”

“Maybe he is a little dramatic,” Kris remarked looking up at his husband.

“Well that’s what happened to Papa when he left home for a while,” Sebastian grumbled.

“Well it was clear that my parent’s marriage wasn’t that happy,” Adam remarked. “Even if I didn’t want to see it.”

“It’s not like you two are a bundle of laughs lately,” Sebastian frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kris asked.

“Well ever since Sophia moved back home all you two do is snap at each other,” Sebastian answered.

“We’ve not been that bad,” Adam frowned.

“You both had a forty minute argument over who took the last slice of cake,” Sebastian remarked.

“And I was right,” Kris said glancing at Adam.

“See?” Sebastian asked. “This is what you’ve been like for weeks.”

“I guess we didn’t realize we were that bad,” Adam sighed.

“Maybe you should try doing more things together,” Sebastian suggested. “Get Sophia to watch Elle while you both go out on a date or something. You know stop being parents and start being a couple again.”

“Are we getting marriage advice from our sixteen-year-old?” Adam asked looking down at Kris.

“Sounds like it,” Kris answered with a nod.

“Just think about it,” Sebastian smiled. “Now we better hurry. I’ve got to be in Conway in a few hours.”

“Don’t remind me,” Adam groaned.

“And don’t tell your Mama about what you learned,” Kris remembered.

“Drag queen Grandpa will not be mentioned,” Sebastian said crossing his heart.

“Drag queen Grandpa,” Adam laughed.

“Get in the car, Adam,” Kris said annoyed.

“What did our son just say?” Adam said pointing at Kris.

“Get in the car now, honey,” Kris said with a fake smile.

 

…………………………………….

 

“And I’ll have coffee… black please,” Jacob smiled looking up at the waitress.

“Would you like anything on the pancakes?”

“Just a little butter,” Jacob smiled.

“Be right back,” the waitress smiled before turning and walking away.

“Do you have to do that right in front of me?” Gabe grumbled as he played with the salt shaker on the restaurant table.

“What am I doing right in front of you?” Jacob asked confused.

“Flirting with cute waitresses,” Gabe grumbled.

“Flir… what are you talking about?” Jacob laughed. “Since when do I flirt with girls?”

“I’ve been noticing it lately,” Gabe answered.

“Is this about Vegas?”

“You were all over those strippers,” Gabe said leaning across the table. “You went into the back room with one of them.”

“And gave them fashion tips,” Jacob added rolling his eyes.

“Then there were those blondes at the club.”

“I thought we got over that,” Jacob sighed leaning back in his seat.

“And that whole thing yesterday with the girl delivering your material at the house.”

“Now what are you talking about?” Jacob frowned.

“You were flirting with that girl,” Gabe answered. “I saw you.”

“I said something and she laughed,” Jacob said holding up his hands. “If anything she was flirting with me.”

“And you did nothing to stop her.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now,” Jacob sighed as he caught sight of the waitress walking back over to them. “Let’s just drop it.”

“Wouldn’t want your little lady friend being uncomfortable, would we,” Gabe grumbled folding his arms over his chest.

“Unbelievable,” Jacob sighed shaking his head.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“So this… Autumn?” Sophia asked as she prepared Grace’s bottle. “You and she seem really close.”

“What are you trying to say?” Elle asked looking up from her magazine.

“I’m trying to ask what the hell the two of you are to each other,” Sophia shrugged. “Tristan, come get your breakfast.”

“She’s my best friend,” Elle shrugged. “That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Sophia asks as Tristan ran into the kitchen.

“So you’re spending the day with me?” Elle asks ignoring Sophia and looking at Tristan. “What do you want to do?”

“Can you teach me and Gracie how to play the piano?” Tristan asked taking his seat next to Elle at the breakfast table.

“You’re interested in music?” Elle asked.

“Don’t even think about it,” Sophia warned putting down Tristan’s breakfast in front of him. “My son isn’t going to be the next Adam Lambert.”

“You can’t ignore a kids dreams,” Elle pointed out.

“I can ignore yours,” Sophia remarked. “Tristan is going to college and getting a normal job. He isn’t some Hollywood kid.”

“And what’s wrong with Hollywood kids?” Elle frowned. “We’re Hollywood kids.”

“I’m a Conway kid actually,” Sophia pointed out. “And Hollywood kids are crazy.”

“We’re driven,” Elle frowned. “And your kid now lives in Hollywood so he’s going to be just like the rest of them.”

“I want to be a vet,” Tristan smiled. “I want to own lots of Lions so I can keep them in my backyard.”

“Or your kids going to be food,” Elle shrugged.

“Eat your breakfast, Tristan,” Sophia sighed.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

We’ve only got an hour before Sophia has to leave for work,” Adam said climbing out of the car.

“That’s plenty of time for breakfast,” Kris shrugged walking around the car to take Adam’s hand.

“Are you worried about what Sebastian said?” Adam asked raising his eyebrow.

“Can you tell me he’s wrong?” Kris asked walking towards the restaurant.

“So we’ve been picking at each other for the past few weeks,” Adam shrugged. “It’s only because of what we’ve been dealing with.”

“We’ve just put our youngest son on a plane with the thought in his head that he’s going to come back and we’ll be in the middle of a divorce,” Kris pointed out. “I think it’s a little more than picking at each other.”

“I love you and you love me,” Adam shrugged.

“Stop quoting Barney,” Kris frowned.

“See, picking,” Adam remarked.

“Sorry,” Kris sighed. “I just… I like to think our kids have an image of a great relationship when they look at us. You know, we’re strong. We work well together. I just hate the fact that one of our kids looks at us and sees flaws.”

“Sebastian’s always been a little more in tune than the others,” Adam shrugged. “He just watches us more. Anyway, all our kids have great relationships. They’ve learned well from us.”

“I hope so,” Kris sighed walking through the restaurant door. “Where should we sit?”

“Somewhere quiet,” Adam answered. “I want to play footsie under the table with you.”

“What?” Kris laughed.

“Hey if this is a date I’m getting my money’s worth.”

“Dad, Papa?”

“Or not,” Adam shrugged as he looked across the restaurant to find Jacob and Gabe sitting.

“Looks like we’re not the only ones doing breakfast dating,” Kris smiled before walking over to join them.

 

………………………………………….

 

“I know right,” Elle sighed laying out on the sofa with the phone pressed to her ear. “They just can’t keep their nose out of my business. Maybe if their own lives were interesting.”

“You know I can hear you,” Sophia remarked walking past the living room. “Tell Autumn I said hi.”

“You don’t know it’s Autumn,” Elle frowned.

“Oh but I do,” Sophia smirked opening the front door. “You’re knocking now?”

“I have to,” Brad shrugged walking in. “Came in one day to find your Dad and Papa having sex on the sofa. They make me knock now.”

“Did you have to tell me that?” Sophia asked pulling a face. “I watch movies on that sofa.”

“That’s what they were doing too,” Brad smiled. “Movies I’m sure they hide away from their kids.”

“Stop talking now,” Sophia said turning to go back to the kitchen. “Why are you here?”

“Came for a visit,” Brad shrugged. “So where are the porn stars?”

“Seriously?”

“Oh please, like you and Tye haven’t had sex on your sofa,” Brad scoffed.

“That’s not something I want to talk to his father about,” Sophia frowned.

“Cass and I make a point of doing it all over the house,” Brad shrugged. “The kitchen table is always the best.”

“You do realize I’m your daughter-in-law, don’t you?” Sophia asked pulling a face. “I’m not one of your girlfriends.”

“So where are my grandkids?” Brad asked looking around. “Their mother is boring me now.”

“Tristan’s getting dressed and Grace is down for a nap,” Sophia answered. “I’m just waiting on Papa and Dad to come back from the airport before I go to work.”

“Sebastian’s gone then?” Brad asked. “I was hoping he would change his mind.”

“He seems pretty determined on saving the world,” Sophia shrugged. “I think it’s sweet. He’s turning into a pretty cool guy.”

“I think it’s all the time he spent with me,” Brad said smiling proud.

“You?” Sophia asked with a confused laugh. “What did you do?”

“Sebastian and I have always had a special bond.”

“You mean Sebastian’s too nice to tell you the truth,” Sophia smirked.

“I mean you and Jacob are too much like your Dad,” Brad answered. “The bitchiness runs right through both of you.”

“Dad always says we get that from you,” Sophia shrugged.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Those pancakes look great,” Adam said.

“They are,” Jacob said before looking back down at his plate.

“Want one?” Gabe offered.

“I’m on a diet,” Adam answered. “I’m sure my egg whites will be here soon.”

“Along with my bacon,” Kris smiled rubbing his hands together.

“You two seem… quiet,” Adam remarked looking between Jacob and Gabe.

“It’s still early,” Jacob shrugged.

“Plus I’m not a cute blonde waitress,” Gabe sulked.

“Really?” Jacob frowned. “You’re still on that?”

“What’s going on?” Adam asked looking confused.

“Nothing,” Jacob sighed. “Let’s just eat our breakfast.”

“It’s good to talk about things,” Adam pointed out. “Get it all out in the open.”

“He said it’s nothing,” Kris said nudging Adam’s side. “Let it go.”

“Your son has decided he’s suddenly interested in girls,” Gabe answered. “That’s all.”

“Come on,” Jacob laughed. “You can’t be seriously about this.”

“You can’t tell me what I think,” Gabe answered before taking another bite of his pancake. “Apparently he likes blondes.”

“Have we disturbed something?” Kris asked.

“Gabe’s just being silly,” Jacob answered.

“Here’s your egg whites,” the blonde waitress smiled placing Adam’s plate down in front of him.

“Thanks honey,” Adam smiled.

“We ordered bacon too,” Kris said.

“Oh yeah,” the waitress smiled. “It will be right with you.”

“Thanks honey,” Adam smiled as the waitress walked away.

“She’s young enough to be your daughter,” Kris remarked rolling his eyes.

“He does it too?” Gabe frowned pointing his fork at Adam.

“Flirt?” Kris asked. “Oh yeah, he likes to think he’s still got it.”

“I do have it,” Adam shrugged. “It’s never left me.”

“You’re fine with your husband flirting with other people?” Gabe asked looking at Kris.

“Cute blondes aren’t his type,” Kris shrugged.

“Especially ones with breasts,” Adam added.

“See?” Jacob asked looking at his boyfriend. “It’s perfectly normal to flirt.”

“Well it’s not going to happen in our relationship,” Gabe said. “If I don’t do it, you don’t do it.”

“Should we leave you two alone?” Adam asked looking nervously between Jacob and Gabe.

“No need,” Jacob said with a forced smile. “Gabe can I have a moment.”

“Sure,” Gabe sighed standing up and following Jacob out of the restaurant.

“They don’t seem happy,” Adam frowned.

“Let’s just stay out of it,” Kris said. “Now you want some bacon?”

Adam watched as the waitress placed Kris’s plate on the table. “I’m on a diet.”

“That’s not what I asked you,” Kris smirked.

“Just a little,” Adam smiled sliding closer to Kris to share his plate.

 

…………………………………………

 

“What are you playing at?” Jacob hissed once he and Gabe were outside.

“Me?” Gabe asked pointing at his chest. “What am I playing at?”

“Look I don’t know what’s put you in this mood but you need to snap out of it,” Jacob whispered. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“And you’re hurting me feelings,” Gabe said.

“I’m hurting… what are you talking about?” Jacob asked looking confused at his boyfriend.

“It upsets me when you flirt,” Gabe answered. “I know I’m acting like a little bitch right now, but that’s the way it is. And I’m not going to accept you doing it anymore.”

“Are you forbidding me to flirt?” Jacob frowned.

“I don’t ask much from you,” Gabe answered. “In fact I don’t ask you for anything but I’m asking you… no I’m telling you.”

“You’re telling me?” Jacob asked.

“Just like you tell me what to wear, how to act around your friends, and what I can eat,” Gabe answered. “This is the one thing I’m telling you to do.”

“You’re really serious about this,” Jacob frowned.

“Completely.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded. “I understand.”

“You… what just like that?” Gabe asked. “No arguing.”

“I’m upsetting you,” Jacob shrugged. “So I’ll stop.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Jacob nodded. “Now can we go back and eat the rest of our breakfast before Papa eats it all.”

“Did I just win a fight?” Gabe asked confused.

“Come on,” Jacob smiled leaning in to kiss Gabe on the lips.

“No, no, I want to enjoy this,” Gabe said pulling Jacob back towards him. “You’re not normally this submissive.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Jacob smiled. “It won’t happen every day,” he added wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck.

“Are you flirting with me?” Gabe smirked.

“Why, is that banned too?”

“Shut up,” Gabe laughed before capturing Jacob’s lips with his own.

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

“What the hell?” Adam frowned as he walked into the living room.

“How cute is she?” Brad smiled holding Grace up.

“What is she wearing?” Kris frowned.

“Leather pants,” Elle smirked. “Uncle Brad forced Uncle Cass to design them.”

“Are those little high heels?”

“Don’t worry they’re soft,” Brad answered. “Totally won’t hurt her.”

“Where’s Sophia?”

“She went to work,” Elle answered. “She left Uncle Brad in charge.”

“I can see that,” Adam frowned. “What have you done with her hair?”

“Product,” Brad smiled. “I couldn’t cope with it being so scruffy all of the time.”

“She looks like Cher,” Adam frowned.

“Actually I was going for the Rachael do,” Brad remarked. “If only she had a little more at the sides.”

“Can I have her?” Adam asked holding out his hands.

“Just don’t mess the do,” Brad answered handing Grace over to Adam.

“Will do,” Adam smiled before turning his back on Brad. “I’m so sorry baby,” he whispered pressing his lips against Grace’s ear. “I’ll never leave you alone with him again. I promise.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	145. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 145

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Will you stop dancing with the ball and just pass it,” Gabe yelled at the TV as Jacob walked through the front door. “A guy with no hands could do better.”

“Do you realize they can’t hear you?” Jacob asked putting his bag down on the edge of the sofa.

“Ten minutes left and we’re down,” Gabe sighed pointing at the TV screen.

“No wonder middle age men have heart attacks,” Jacob remarked sitting down next to Gabe on the sofa. “Is the game that important?”

“No,” Gabe sighed. “I got a phone call from my Dad today.”

“Great,” Jacob sighed. “What did he want?”

“My brother’s getting married next month,” Gabe answered. “He wants the whole family there.”

“Are you serious?”

“And before you drag us out for suits we can wear the ones we’re going to be wearing at Taylor’s wedding tomorrow,” Gabe smirked.

“I don’t wear an outfit more than once to a party,” Jacob explained causing Gabe to smile. “What?”

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been so tense since he called me two hours ago,” Gabe explained. “He makes me want to punch something.”

“Easy now,” Jacob frowned rubbing Gabe’s shoulder.

“He just gets under my skin,” Gabe complained.

“You need to relax,” Jacob frowned.

“I need this team to win,” Gabe said looking back at the TV.

“Or you could come with me,” Jacob smiled wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck.

“Where are you going?”

“To bed.”

“But it’s only eleven in the morning,” Gabe frowned.

“And you’re tense,” Jacob said running his hand over Gabe’s chest. “I can help with that.”

“Jack and his girlfriend are home.”

“And we have a lock on our bedroom door,” Jacob shrugged. “And if you promise not to scream I’m sure we won’t get caught.”

“I don’t scream,” Gabe said raising his eyebrow.

“Not much,” Jacob smiled standing up pulling Gabe with him.

 

…………………………………………

 

“So we’re now one of those couples,” Adam sighed looking around the backyard.

“What couple?” Kris asked taking the pen out of his mouth.

“The couple that sit in their backyard in the morning and do the crossword puzzle,” Adam answered.

“We’re also looking after our grandchildren,” Kris remarked pointing at Grace’s stroller.

“So we aren’t just pathetic we’re old,” Adam shrugged.

“Pitiful,” Kris smiled.

“You don’t need to rub it in,” Adam frowned.

“No, twelve down,” Kris said pointing at the crossword.

“Oh.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Kris smiled. “We never took the time to just be settled when the kids where babies. I actually like this. Although it would be better if we were at the cottage, but I guess LA is okay.”

“You want to go back to the cottage?” Adam asked. “Like to live?”

“Of course not,” Kris smiled. “Our whole lives are here now. I just think it would be nice for Tristan and Grace to experience Conway for a little while. You know with it being the summer and everything.”

“Plus with Sebastian away this house does seem a bit… sadder,” Adam remarked.

“You really miss him, don’t you?” Kris asked.

“I miss our late night chats,” Adam nodded.

“Late night chats?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Our boy is very smart,” Adam nodded. “He’s got an opinion on everything. Hell he knows things I don’t even know.”

“We done good with that one,” Kris nodded.

“And now he’s away looking after other people,” Adam sighed.

“He’ll be home soon,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam’s arm.

“I think I’m going to get going,” Adam said.

“Go?”

Maybe for a drive,” Adam nodded. “Clear my head before my meeting with the charity this afternoon.”

“Sure a drive sounds good. I can put the kids in the car,” Kris nodded. “We could go to the park or something.”

“Actually I meant going alone,” Adam said.

“You okay?”

“I just need to figure out what I’m going to do with this meeting,” Adam said standing up. “Mind watching the kids?”

“Sure,” Kris nodded.

“I’ll bring home dinner,” Adam smiled leaning down to give Kris a kiss.

“Okay,” Kris nodded as he watched Adam leave.

 

……………………………………..

 

“We’ll we haven’t done that in a while,” Gabe laughed as Jacob pulled the covers over them.

“Because you like the top so much,” Jacob smiled resting his chin on Gabe’s chest. “It’s nice to switch it up a little.”

“Yeah well I might be a little stiff for a while,” Gabe said stretching out his legs.

“That could work in our advantage,” Jacob smiled pressing his lips to Gabe’s chest.

“I meant my legs,” Gabe smirked. “You practically bent them over my shoulders.”

“That’s how I top,” Jacob shrugged causing Gabe to laugh. “You’re feeling better I see.”

“I’m relaxed,” Gabe answered. “You do that to me.”

“Glad to see,” Jacob smiled before sitting up. “Now we need to get up.”

“Why?” Gabe pouted. “I like it here. It’s warm and you’re naked.”

“And we still have to pick up that gift for Taylor’s wedding,” Jacob added pulling on his pants.

“Can’t we just give him a toaster or something?” Gabe sighed. “I think we have a spare one in the kitchen.”

“We’re buying them candle holders and an expensive bottle of wine to open on their first wedding anniversary.”

“I’d prefer a toaster,” Gabe shrugged.

“Funny,” Jacob said as he threw Gabe his t-shirt. “Now get dressed. Maybe while we’re there we can buy your brother something for us wedding.”

“Why did you remind me?” Gabe groaned into his pillow.

“Come on,” Jacob smiled before smacking Gabe’s ass. “I’ll let you buy that toaster you want so much.”

“Oh my brother’s not getting a toaster,” Gabe laughed climbing out of bed. “He’s lucky if he gets candle holders.”

“Don’t mock my gift,” Jacob warned. “The candle holders I’ve picked are eight-hundred dollars.”

“Eight hundred dollars for two candle stick holders?” Gabe asked with wide eyes.

“Each,” Jacob corrected. “Eight-hundred dollars each.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Gabe asked. “You don’t even like Taylor.”

“What’s that got to do with what I buy him?” Jacob shrugged.

“We’re going to be broke by the time we’re twenty-five.”

“Come on,” Jacob laughed. “If we hurry we can get some shopping for ourselves.”

“Yeah, we’re running out of milk.”

“Not the shopping I was talking about,” Jacob shrugged.

“I’m going to put you on a budget soon,” Gabe warned.

“I’d love to see you try,” Jacob scoffed.

 

………………………………………………

 

“Thanks for meeting me,” Adam smiled looking across the restaurant table.

“Well it sounded important.”

“Not really,” Adam shrugged. “I just… well I wanted to be with someone that’s feeling exactly what I’m feeling.”

“So you’re missing him too?”

“I know it’s only been a few days,” Adam shrugged. “So has he called you yet?”

“It’s only a few days.”

“Come on, Megan,” Adam sighed. “I’ve had my cell with me at all times. I haven’t even had a text.”

“Me either,” Megan shrugged.

“Guess he can’t get a reception,” Adam sighed. “So you want lunch?”

“With you?”

“Why, is that weird?” Adam asked.

“We’ve never really hung out together without Sebastian,” Megan explained.

“Am I too old?” Adam asked causing Megan to smile.

“Well I’m sixteen.”

“I’m not hitting on you,” Adam said holding up his hands.

“I know that,” Megan laughed. “I just… what do we have in common?”

“We both love the same man,” Adam shrugged.

“I guess there’s that,” Megan smiled.

“So you love my boy?” Adam smiled. “I like that.”

“He’s one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met,” Megan said.

“Thank you,” Adam nodded.

“Thank you?”

“Who do you think taught him everything he knows,” Adam shrugged.

“Of course,” Megan said laughing softly.

“So lunch?”

Megan looked around the restaurant before nodding her head. “I could eat.”

“Cool,” Adam smiled signaling for the waiter.

 

………………………………………

 

“My brother doesn’t deserve that much,” Gabe said shaking his head.

“This is the third store we’ve been to,” Jacob sighed. “I can’t believe you’ve pushed me to the point where I’m complaining about shopping.”

“I don’t even want to go to this damn wedding,” Gabe complained.

“You wanted to this morning,” Jacob pointed out.

“I know,” Gabe sighed. “I’m just freaking out. It’s just hit me.”

“We don’t have to go,” Jacob shrugged. “I have no problem telling your Dad no. Plus your Granddad will be cool with it.”

“I doubt it,” Gabe sighed. “Ever since he came out he’s all about facing his fears. I bet he and Walter will be going.”

“So we go with them,” Jacob suggested. “That might be fun.”

“I love you for trying to make me feel better,” Gabe smiled.

“You hurry up and pick a gift for your brother and we can go home and I’ll make you feel even better,” Jacob smirked.

“Again?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t you have work or anything?”

“It can wait.”

“Why do I feel like you’re buttering me up for something?” Gabe asked.

“Because you’re suspicious,” Jacob answered. “Now what about a set of towels?”

“They’re three-hundred bucks,” Gabe answered.

“One towel?”

 

…………………………………………..

 

“It totally suits you,” Adam smiled. “You should get it.”

“I don’t think my allowance will stretch that far,” Megan laughed looking at the price tag.

“Don’t worry about money,” Adam said waving his hand in the air.

“I’m not going to let you buy me a two-hundred dollar skirt,” Megan laughed.

“Of course you are,” Adam shrugged. “Hell if Elle was here she would be picking out a top to match right now.”

“I really couldn’t accept it.”

“Nonsense,” Adam said. “Call it a gift for spending the afternoon with me. I’m sure you had better things to do than rescue me from my sudden panic attack.”

“I had fun,” Megan shrugged. “You’re a lot like Seb.”

“Like I said he learned everything he knows from me,” Adam shrugged with a smile. “So you’ll take it?”

Megan looked at herself in the mirror before nodding her head. “Thank you.”

“I saw the perfect top over there for it,” Adam smiled taking Megan by the hand to the other side of the store.

 

……………………………………….

 

“What do you mean your Papa’s holding Megan’s hand?” Kris frowned holding the cell to his ear.

“I’m standing looking in the store window and they are holding hands,” Jacob answered. “I don’t know how much clearer I can make it.”

“Are you sure it’s your Papa?” Kris asked.

“How many leather wearing six foot guys with a pompadour do you see walking around LA in the middle of summer?” Jacob asked.

“Huh,” Kris frowned. “I really don’t know what to say about this.”

“She’s now hugging him,” Jacob said.

“Tell him what I said,” Gabe whispered beside Jacob.

“Gabe thinks they’re having an affair,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Your Papa is not having an affair with your little brother’s sixteen-year-old girlfriend,” Kris remarked dryly into the phone. “Don’t be so stupid.”

“It was Gabe that said it,” Jacob frowned smacking Gabe’s arm. “He said not to be so stupid.”

“Well it looks like they are,” Gabe frowned rubbing his arm.

“They probably just bumped into each other shopping,” Kris shrugged. “Why don’t you just go up and say hi to them.”

“You said he went for a drive,” Jacob remarked. “He didn’t mention anything about shopping. Anyway I called him last night to see if he wanted to come shopping with me today and he said no. Apparently he was busy. Now we know what he was busy with. And now he’s hugging her.”

“Oh and kissing her,” Gabe said patting Jacob’s arm.

“He’s kissing her?” Kris asked surprised.

“Relax, it was on the cheek,” Jacob answered. “Oh shit, they’re coming this way.”

“Language,” Kris scolded.

“Yeah, now is the time to pull me up for cursing,” Jacob whispered as he ducked into another store.

“Now what’s happening?” Kris asked.

“They’re walking to Papa’s car,” Jacob whispered as he hit behind the store door. “Dad I think you’re going to have to call your man. This looks really weird. Maybe Gabe’s right.”

“For the last time your Papa is not having an affair with a sixteen-year-old,” Kris said annoyed.

“Papa’s doing what?”

“Shit I got to go,” Kris hissed.

“Language, Dad,” Jacob scolded.

“Bye,” Kris said snapping his cell shut. “When did you get home?”

“Around the time you announced Papa was having an affair with a sixteen-year-old,” Sophia answered. “What the hell is going on?”

“What is it with you kids and cursing?” Kris frowned.

“Dad?”

“Fine,” Kris sighed sitting down on the sofa. “Your brother called to say that your Papa was out shopping with Megan.”

“Sebastian’s girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded. “Your Papa told me he had a meeting for some charity thing he’s doing, and… well he’s not at the meeting. He’s out shopping with Megan.

“And that means he’s having an affair with a sixteen-year-old?” Sophia smirked.

“That was Gabe’s idea,” Kris frowned.

“Oh Papa’s going to love this,” Sophia said choking back a laugh.

“It’s not that funny,” Kris frowned.

“Oh but it is,” Sophia laughed.

“Your children are napping upstairs if you want them,” Kris frowned grabbing the remote.

“I’ve got to call Tye,” Sophia laughed walking out of the living room. “He’s going to love this.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“I know right,” Sophia laughed loudly as she walked up and down in the kitchen doorway. “I know.”

“I’m home,” Adam called out walking through the front door.

“In the living room,” Kris yelled.

“I know,” Sophia giggled.

“She looks happy,” Adam smiled walking into the living room. “Hey honey.”

“Hi,” Kris sighed glancing up from the sofa.

“I know,” Sophia laughed loudly causing Adam to frown.

“In she okay?”

“I think she heard something funny today,” Kris answered. “Good day?”

“It was okay,” Adam shrugged taking a seat next to Kris. “What are you watching?”

“Nothing really,” Kris shrugged turning off the TV. “How was your meeting?”

“My meeting?” Adam asked. “I… it was okay,” he nodded.

“Figure out what you’re going to do for the charity?”

“Not yet,” Adam answered picking up the newspaper on the coffee table. “Still working out the details.”

“I wish you hadn’t just said that,” Kris sighed.

“Why?”

“Because Jacob and Gabe saw you this afternoon shopping with Megan,” Kris answered. “And the guy from the charity called to say you left a voice mail saying you wouldn’t make it. He asked if next Monday would be okay.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded. “You just lied to me. Can’t say that feels good.”

“I don’t know why I did that,” Adam sighed turning to face Kris.

“Gabe thinks you and Megan are having an affair,” Kris blurted out.

“I… oh come on,” Adam laughed.

“I laughed too when he said it,” Kris nodded looking down at his hands. “I stopped laughing when that guy called. And now you’re lying to me.”

“Baby,” Adam said cupping Kris’s cheek to make him look at him. “Baby please tell me you don’t think I’m having an affair. An affair with a sixteen-year-old girl. With our son’s girlfriend.” Kris shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Adam. “Baby?” Adam pleaded.

“Of course I don’t think you’re having an affair,” Kris said smacking Adam’s chest. “Why the hell are you lying to me?”

“Because it’s stupid,” Adam sighed rubbing his face.

“As stupid as thinking you’re having an affair?” Kris asked dryly.

“I’m going to kick Gabe’s ass after this,” Adam said annoyed.

“Just tell me what you did today,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam’s chest.

“I wanted to hang out with someone who missed Sebastian as much as I did,” Adam answered. “I just wanted to talk about him for a while.”

“I see,” Kris nodded. “And you think that you couldn’t have talked about Sebastian with me?”

“I’m not trying to take away your feelings,” Adam sighed taking Kris’s hand. “I know you’re missing him too.”

“I do,” Kris nodded.

“But hearing about Sebastian from Megan was pretty cool,” Adam smiled. “He’s different in her eyes.”

“Different how?” Kris asked.

“Well to us he’s our little boy,” Adam explained. “But when she talks about him he sounds like a man. Like a proper man.”

“He’s sixteen,” Kris shrugged. “He’s practically a man.”

“Our baby boys a man,” Adam frowned.

“Don’t start that,” Kris sighed. “Let’s just be depressed about him being away before we cry about him getting older.”

“I’m not depressed,” Adam said shaking his head. “I happen to be a very proud Papa. Megan tells me that Sebastian is a very romantic boyfriend.”

“Please don’t tell me you asked awkward questions,” Kris groaned.

“Just wanted to make sure they’re happy,” Adam shrugged. “And they are.”

“And that’s all you asked?”

“Well I wasn’t asking about their sex life,” Adam answered.

“They have a sex life?” Kris spat out.

“I don’t know I never asked,” Adam shrugged.

“It’s best not knowing,” Kris sighed.

“I invited Megan to dinner tonight,” Adam said patting Kris’s knee as he stood up.

“Gabe and Jacob are coming too,” Kris smiled. “I’m sure they’ll like seeing your little girlfriend.”

“Don’t do that,” Adam complained. “That makes me sound creepy.”

“Don’t worry,” Kris laughed standing up. “I didn’t believe you were cheating on me with Megan.”

“Glad to hear.”

“You wouldn’t know what to do with a woman,” Kris laughed walking out of the living room.

“I know what you do with a woman,” Adam called out following Kris. “You take them shopping.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	146. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 146

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“So not the color I would go with,” Jacob sighed walking inside the church.

“What are you mumbling about?” Gabe asked trying to look around the church for their friends.

“Sky blue is so ten years ago,” Jacob answered. “There,” he added pointing to the third row.

“Don’t criticize the wedding,” Gabe whispered pulling Jacob down the aisle. “I know it’s not your taste, but then it’s not for you.”

“They have pink flowers,” Jacob frowned. “Pink and sky blue.”

“And when we get married you can pick any color you want,” Gabe sighed. “Just let this go.”

“Fine,” Jacob said holding up his hands. “I’ll drop it.”

“We’re here,” Gabe said pointing at the pew.

“Can I just say one more thing before I drop it?” Jacob asked sitting down.

“One more,” Gabe sighed.

“When we get married it won’t be in a church.”

“Okay,” Gabe nodded. “Now drop it.”

“You know I’m going to be twenty in a few months,” Jacob whispered as the music started. “You’re already twenty.”

“I know our ages,” Gabe whispered back.

“Just thinking that in a few years this could be us,” Jacob shrugged.

“Are you proposing to me?” Gabe frowned looking at his boyfriend.

“Didn’t you already do that a few years back?” Jacob asked.

“I promised marriage,” Gabe answered. “I don’t think we’re ready for this just yet.”

“It won’t be long,” Jacob shrugged. “Oh, here comes the bride.”

“Do you approve?” Gabe asked glancing over his shoulder.

“You want my opinion?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually I don’t know why I asked that,” Gabe sighed.

“She looks very pretty,” Jacob answered.

“That’s actually something nice,” Gabe frowned.

“I just wouldn’t wear that sort of veil,” Jacob answered.

“Veil?” Gabe asked. “You’re not going to wear a veil to our wedding, are you?”

“I haven’t made final decisions on my outfit yet,” Jacob answered.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Gabe pleaded.

“They’re starting,” Jacob whispered pointing to the front.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

Adam paused at the living room door at the sound of Elle giggling. “You okay?”

“I’m on the phone,” Elle called back. “Dad’s in the kitchen. He wants to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded. “Tell Autumn I said hi.”

“I’m on the phone,” Elle sighed.

“Okay,” Adam frowned before walking to the kitchen. “I think her bitchy teenage years have started.”

“Hey I wanted to talk to you,” Kris smiled walking over to give Adam a kiss.

“Yeah she said that before she snapped at me,” Adam pouted.

“I had a phone call this morning,” Kris said moving around the kitchen. “From a charity.”

“Like every other day,” Adam shrugged. “I had three yesterday from a dog charity.”

“This one is a little different,” Kris said.

“So what is it?”

“Downs syndrome association,” Kris answered. “They help people with downs.”

“And what do they want from us?”

“I guess they heard about Grace,” Kris shrugged. “Turns out the charity has been suffering lately. I guess they think because of our connection we could help out.”

“They want a check or something?” Adam asked walking to the fridge to get a drink.

“And interview,” Kris answered. “For their website.”

“You want us to talk about Grace to the media?” Adam frowned.

“To a charity,” Kris corrected.

“Couldn’t we just write a check?” Adam frowned. “I don’t think Sophia would be comfortable with us talking about Grace so openly on camera.”

“It doesn’t have to be personal,” Kris explained. “Just how we’re all dealing with it.”

“We’re dealing with her the way we dealt with Tristan,” Adam shrugged. “It’s not any different.”

“But it is,” Kris sighed. “The press has started to notice that the only picture they’ve seen of Grace is the one you tweeted. Steve from the management called yesterday to tell me that the paps are looking at half a million for the first picture they have of her. They’ve got a bounty on her head.”

“I’ll kill anyone that tries,” Adam said annoyed.

“Easy tiger,” Kris laughed rubbing Adam’s arm. “I just think maybe a sit down and interview might be a good idea though. It would get the press off of our backs.”

“I hate all of this,” Adam sighed. “It’s one thing going after us, and another going after our kids, but our grandkids?”

“I know, it sucks,” Kris sighed. “But that’s how things are. We know that.”

“One web interview and that’s it?” Adam asked. “Grace doesn’t have to be in it?”

“Of course not,” Kris answered shaking his head. “We wouldn’t do that.”

“I guess it might work,” Adam sighed. “But I approve all questions before hand.”

“Of course,” Kris smiled reaching up to kiss Adam on the lips. “I’ll call the charity.”

“I must be out of my mind,” Adam sighed. “Correction. You must be out of your mind.”

“I just want to help a good cause,” Kris shrugged reaching for his cell.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Honor and obey?” Jacob smirked. “That’ll never work.”

“You don’t want that in our vows?” Gabe asked as he watched the bride and groom take to the dance floor for their first dance.

“Oh hell no.”

“Don’t know why you don’t want that,” Gabe laughed. “I pretty much obey you already.”

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” Jacob asked glancing at Gabe.

“Very,” Gabe nodded with a smirk. “Want to dance?”

Jacob looked around the dance floor at the other couples. “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t want to dance with me?” Gabe asked confused. “The guy that practically pulls me off of the sofa every time a theme tune to any TV show comes on doesn’t want to dance with me?”

“Not here,” Jacob whispered. “I’ll dance with you when we get home.”

“Why not here?” Gabe asked. “You love this song.”

“Just not here,” Jacob sighed looking around.

“Is something wrong?”

“Look around,” Jacob answered. “We’re the only gay couple here.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Taylor’s family and friends don’t look the type to be so accepting,” Jacob answered. “Just drop it. I’ll dance all you want when we get home. Hell I’ll even do the Time Warp if it makes you happy.”

“You don’t know that Taylor’s family and friends aren’t accepting,” Gabe remarked.

“The grooms men are all wearing Laker team ties,” Jacob pointed out.

“They’re purple,” Gabe shrugged.

“I still don’t think this is the place to dance,” Jacob sighed.

“Okay,” Gabe nodded taking Jacob’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked trying to pull his hand away.

“Just come with me,” Gabe answered pulling Jacob towards the exit.

“You just don’t know when to behave yourself, do you?” Jacob sighed as Gabe pulled him out into the parking lot.

“I’m better behaved than you,” Gabe smirked. “This okay?”

Jacob looked around the empty parking lot. “For what?”

“That dance you promised me.”

“Gabe,” Jacob sighed.

“Come on,” Gabe whined. “There’s no one here. It’s dark. No one will see us.”

“We don’t have any music,” Jacob pointed out.

“Got it covered,” Gabe smiled pulling his cell from his pocket. “Just give me one second.”

“You’re crazy,” Jacob sighed looking around. “Anyone could come out.”

“Everyone is watching the bride and groom,” Gabe pointed out. “We’re alone.”

“I guarantee the minute we start dancing those doors are going to open and a hundred people will pour out,” Jacob said causing Gabe to roll his eyes as he put his cell into his top pocket.

“Just dance with me,” Gabe said taking Jacob into his arms.

“What are you…” Jacob froze as Gabe’s cell started to play music. “What are you doing?” he smirked.

“I love this song,” Gabe smiled. “I always think of you when I hear it.”

“It is a nice song,” Jacob agreed.

“Relax,” Gabe whispered resting his chin on Jacob’s shoulder. “No one can see us.”

“It just feels weird doing this in the middle of a parking lot,” Jacob explained.

“Weird or romantic?” Gabe asked.

“Defiantly weird,” Jacob answered.

“Even when I do this?” Gabe asked before dipping Jacob.

“Stop that,” Jacob laughed. “You’ll drop me.”

“Never,” Gabe whispered pressing his lips to Jacob’s ear. “You know when we get married I always thought this would be the song we dance to.”

“Really?”

“It really does make me think of you,” Gabe admitted.

“I guess we’ve got our first song then,” Jacob smiled.

“Can I dip you during our first dance?” Gabe whispered causing Jacob to laugh.

“If you promise not to drop me.”

“I told you,” Gabe whispered pressing a kiss to Gabe’s ear. “I will never let you fall.”

 

………………………………………………………

 

“Megan,” Kris smiled holding open the front door.

“I hope this is okay,” Megan said stepping inside.

“You’re welcome to dinner anytime,” Kris answered. “Adam says you’re at a bit of a loss.”

“It’s Friday night,” Megan shrugged. “All my girlfriends are on dates.”

“Well we’re always here if you need company,” Kris smiled. “Come on, Adam’s making pasta.”

“Mind if I use Sebastian’s computer in his room later?” Megan asked shrugging off her jacket. “Sebastian called me earlier to say he could Skype for a little while.”

“I’m sure that will be okay,” Kris nodded. “Wait… Sebastian called you?”

“Yeah about an hour ago,” Megan answered.

“Want to do something for me?” Kris asked taking Megan’s jacket.

“Of course.”

“Don’t tell Adam Sebastian called you,” Kris whispered. “He hasn’t called here yet.”

“Oh,” Megan whispered. “He said he would call.”

“I’m sure he will,” Kris whispered. “But you don’t want to see a grown man cry do you?”

“Not really,” Megan answered.

“Then we keep quiet,” Kris smiled. “Now, Elle’s in the living room with Tristan watching TV if you want to go in. Or you could hang out with me and Adam will we feed Grace.”

“Actually I have something for Grace,” Megan said pulling something out of her bag. “It’s just a little toy teddy, but it’s colorful. Apparently it helps with development or something. It makes noises too. I thought it would be something cool she could play with.”

“That’s very sweet,” Kris smiled accepting the bear. “You can give it to her yourself. She’s in the kitchen.”

“Is that Megan?” Adam called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Kris called back guiding Megan into the kitchen. “She brought Grace a gift.”

“It’s just a soft toy,” Megan shrugged shyly.

“Look at this Gracie,” Adam smiled waving the teddy in front of Grace’s face. “Look what Megan bought you.”

“She’s getting bigger,” Megan remarked looking at Grace.

“She eats everything,” Kris smiled. “Be careful with your fingers. She’ll have them too if you let her.”

“Is the hair a family thing?” Megan asked pouting at Grace’s wild hair.

“Sebastian was exactly the same,” Kris smiled. “He had a pony tail at five months.”

“And a dress,” Adam smiled.

“Adam,” Kris warned.

“He’s not here,” Adam shrugged. “I’m telling you Megan, he was so cute people thing he was a girl for the first year.”

“I can imagine that,” Megan smiled.

“Well dinners almost ready,” Adam said moving back to the stove. “Sophia home yet?”

“She’s got some meeting with some artist,” Kris shrugged. “She said to start without her.”

“A real meeting?” Adam asked cautiously.

“She promised to be home as soon as it’s over,” Kris answered.

“Grandpa?” Tristan asked walking into the living room.

“Yeah honey?”

“My nose is itchy,” Tristan said wiggling his nose.

“Again?” Adam sighed. “Are you sure you’ve not put anything up it?”

“I’m seven,” Tristan answered rolling his eyes. “I don’t put things up my nose.”

“Three sequins Buddy used to put on his face on his tour,” Kris remarked.

“I was two,” Tristan shrugged. “I thought that’s where they went.”

“Maybe you’re getting the cold,” Kris sighed kneeling down in front of Tristan.

“It’s the beginning of July,” Adam pointed out. “Check is nostrils.”

“There’s nothing there.”

“Told you,” Tristan said as Kris held his head back.

Kris let out a sigh as Layla came running into the kitchen and Jumped up on Kris’s knee. “Layla,” Kris warned. “Go lay down.”

“It’s itchy,” Tristan complained.

“I’m trying to figure it out, honey,” Kris sighed nudging the dog away.

“Have you guys maybe thought it’s got something to do with her?” Megan asked pointing at the dog.

“Has Layla put something up your nose?” Adam asked.

“I was thinking maybe he’s allergic to her,” Megan said causing Kris to smirk.

“Has Layla put something up your nose,” Kris scoffed.

“Okay,” Adam frowned. “Wasn’t thinking. Anyway, Tristan’s been around dogs before and he’s been fine.”

“My brother is exactly the same,” Megan explained. “We had every furry animal you could think of and then we got a rabbit and his eyes would get all puffy and he would sneeze constantly.”

“Tristan, honey do you sneeze at home?”

“Nope.” Tristan answered wiggling his nose. “Only in your house, Buddy.”

“Great,” Adam sighed.

 

……………………………………….

 

“She’s our baby,” Adam whispered covering Layla’s ears.

“He’s our grandson,” Kris shrugged. “We don’t really have a choice. You heard Megan. They kept the rabbit and her brother got worse.”

“We’re the worst parents ever,” Adam complained.

“We’ll find her a nice place,” Kris said rubbing Layla’s back. “And it doesn’t have to be forever. Just while Tristan’s staying here.”

“This feels like Sophie’s Choice,” Adam sighed heavily.

“Baby,” Kris laughed. “It will only be for a few months. We could ask your Mom to take her.”

“You know we gave away our other dog too,” Adam sighed.

“What?”

“Glitter,” Adam answered. “We only had her a few months and we gave her away too.”

“My Mama took her,” Kris pointed out. “We didn’t sell her to lions.”

“Yeah but…”

“Careful,” Kris warned.

“She’s our baby, Kris,” Adam sighed hugging Layla closer.

“And he’s our grandson,” Kris reminded him. “Anyway your mom loves Layla. It could work out.”

“I guess,” Kris frowned. “Doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded standing up. “Can we get out of the bedroom now? We left Grace with Megan.”

Adam nodded his head as Kris’s cell began to ring. “This is the worst day ever.”

“Maybe this will make you feel better,” Kris smiled holding out his cell for Adam to see who was calling.

“My boy,” Adam smiled taking the cell.

“You talk to him while I go see if Megan is okay with Grace,” Kris smiled walking out of the bedroom.

“Hey sweetheart,” Adam smiled holding the cell to his ear.

“You okay, Papa?” Sebastian asked. “You sound a little stressed.”

“Just freaking out,” Adam answered laying back on the bed.

“So just the usual then?” Sebastian smirked.

“Never mind me,” Adam answered. “Tell me what you’ve been doing.”

“Just finished the third hut today,” Sebastian said. “I pretty much built the whole roof myself.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Adam smiled sadly. “You’re really doing something important.”

“I just wish I could do more,” Sebastian sighed. “There aren’t enough hours in the day.”

“Are you eating enough?”

“It’s enough,” Sebastian nodded.

“What does that mean?” Adam frowned.

“Well it’s basic food,” Sebastian answered. “They aren’t ordering pizzas for us every night.”

“Are you sleeping?” Adam asked. “Have you got a warm bed?”

“I have my own room,” Sebastian answered. “We’re all staying in an old hospital. I think my room used to be a closet.”

“Oh this doesn’t sound good,” Adam frowned.

“Relax,” Sebastian smiled. “Mama put enough blankets in my bag to cover the whole town. She even gave me my own pillow.”

“So you’re comfortable?” Adam asked. “No complaints?”

“I’m happy with what I’m doing, Papa,” Sebastian answered. “Megan told me you guys have been hanging out.”

“You’ve talked to Megan?” Adam asked. “You talked to her before you talked to me?”

“I…maybe.”

“I’m not going to pretend that doesn’t sting,” Adam sighed.

“It was just a quick call,” Sebastian said. “I wanted to make sure I had time to talk to you.”

“You’re sweet for lying,” Adam smiled. “And yes. Megan and I have been spending a lot of time together. She’s a cool girl.”

“Do I have to worry?” Sebastian asked.

“About what?”

“Losing my girlfriend to you,” Sebastian answered.

“I… your sister has been on the phone to you, hasn’t she?”

“She sent me an email,” Sebastian laughed.

“Funny,” Adam remarked dryly.

“I thought so,” Sebastian laughed.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Are you sure he looks healthy?” Adam asked following Megan to the front door.

“Adam leave her alone,” Kris sighed walking behind him.

“He looked fine,” Megan smiled. “But I actually forgot to turn off his computer. I was so happy to see him.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got it,” Kris said.

“Did he show you his stomach?” Adam asked causing Megan to look at him with a confused look. “To see if he’s lost weight.”

“He looked fine,” Megan laughed. “He sounded so excited. He said the heat is a little too much at night, but he’s coping with it.”

“That’s good,” Kris smiled. “Now we’ll be seeing you tomorrow for lunch?”

“If it’s okay,” Megan answered.

“Of course,” Kris nodded.

“Okay, thanks for dinner,” Megan said before walking out of the front door.

“See you tomorrow,” Kris called out.

“Did he have bags under his eyes?” Adam called out causing Kris to push him back into the house.

“You are impossible at times,” Kris laughed pulling Adam towards the stairs.

“Where are we going?”

“We are turning Sebastian’s computer off and then we’re going to bed,” Kris answered pulling Adam up the stairs.

“What about the kids?”

“Elle’s in bed already and Sophia’s got the other two,” Kris answered walking into Sebastian’s room. “It’s fine.”

“It’s Sebastian,” Adam said pointing at Sebastian’s computer.

“He must have forgotten to turn his camera off,” Kris smiled sitting at the desk to see Sebastian laying in his bed through the screen.

“He does look tired,” Adam sighed sitting next to Kris.

“How can you see from this distance,” Kris sighed. “It’s too dark to see anything.”

“He looks like he’s sleeping.”

“I should text him and tell him it’s on,” Kris said pulling his cell from his pocket.

“Not yet,” Adam said grabbing Kris’s hand. “Just give it a minute.”

“We’re not spying on our son,” Kris remarked.

“It’s not spying,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Anyway he’s sleeping. We used to watch him sleep all of the time.”

“When he was a baby,” Kris pointed out. “Not a grown man.”

“He’s still my baby,” Adam frowned. “He still sleeps with his hand tucked under his pillow.”

“Used to be a bitch when the tooth fairy had to come to him,” Kris laughed. “He used to hold the tooth in his hand.”

“And that’s why dressing Brad up as a fairy was a great idea,” Adam pointed out.

“We are not having the tooth fairy discussion again,” Kris sighed. “Sebastian didn’t sleep for a week after that night.”

“So maybe his costume was a little out there,” Adam shrugged. “It was still sweet of him.”

“I think we should turn this off now,” Kris said. “If he finds out we’re watching him he’ll freak.”

“I don’t want to turn it off,” Adam frowned.

“We can’t watch him sleep all night.”

“Not all night,” Adam sighed. “Just for a few hours.”

“No,” Kris said reaching for the mouse.

“Don’t,” Adam said grabbing Kris’s arm back. “Look he’s moving.”

“Even more reason to turn it off.”

“On more minute,” Adam said as he watched Sebastian roll onto his back. “Maybe he’s having a nightmare.”

“This would be a nightmare.”

“Would you please…” Adam froze as Sebastian kicked off the covers and sat up.

“Okay,” Kris said turning his back on the computer. “Now we should turn it off.”

“What are you doing,” Adam laughed looking at Kris.

“He’s naked,” Kris pointed out. Covering the computer screen with his hand.

“Megan told us he was trying to cope with the heat at night,” Adam explained.

“That is our son’s naked behind on screen,” Kris pointed out.

“And?” Adam shrugged. “We used to change that naked butt.”

“And it’s grew,” Kris pointed out. “Now turn it off.”

“Do you think he was like that when Megan talked to him?” Adam frowned. “You don’t think they were up to anything were they?”

“Stop putting ideas into my head,” Kris snapped. “Adam turn it off.”

“We used to have sex on webcams all the time when we were younger,” Adam pointed out.

“Adam,” Kris warned.

“I miss sex over the webcam,” Adam mused.

“Can we deal with the little problem of our naked son before you take a trip down memory lane?” Kris asked covering the screen with a piece of paper.

“You are such a prude,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Sebastian used to run around naked all the time.”

“Scarred for life,” Kris sighed turning off the screen.

 

…………………………………..

 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Gabe answered jumping back from the computer.

“I woke up and you were gone,” Jacob said walking further into the dark room. “I was… oh my god are you watching porn.”

“I… of course not,” Gabe stuttered. “I was just…”

“Is that Sebastian?” Jacob asked walking closer to the screen.

“I can explain this,” Gabe said. “I really can.”

“You better hurry,” Jacob said annoyed. “Because you don’t want to know what’s going on in my mind right now.”

“I was trying to get his attention,” Gabe answered. “I swear I wasn’t looking at your naked brother.”

“What the hell is going on?”

“We were chatting,” Gabe answered. “He must have forgotten to turn the camera off after it. I was just looking at my emails and when I closed it the camera was still on. I’ve tried texting him but he’s not answering.”

“So sitting watching him walk around his room was your second choice?” Jacob asked folding his arms across his chest.

“I was trying to call him through the computer,” Gabe answered. “When you came in that’s exactly what I was doing. Jacob I swear.”

“Oh will you relax,” Jacob laughed closing the laptop. “I believe you.”

“I feel sick,” Gabe breathed out sitting down on the chair in front of him.

“What do you think I feel?” Jacob frowned. “I’ve just seen my brother’s naked butt.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	147. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 147

 

Flash Forward 2034 August

 

“I don’t know who’s more excited,” Kris laughed as he drove towards his parent’s house. “You or Megan.”

“It’s been a month,” Adam pointed out. “This is the longest he’s been away from either of us.”

“You’re not going to push Megan out of the way to get to him first, are you?” Kris frowned.

“I won’t need to if you speed up a little bit,” Adam pointed out. “Gabe’s car is right behind us.”

“Will Mama have cookies for me?” Tristan asked from the backseat.

“I bet she will,” Kris smiled looking in his mirror.

“Can I have Gracie’s?” Tristan asked.

“Grace’s what?” Kris asked.

“Her cookies,” Tristan answered. “She can’t eat them. She’s got no teeth.”

“That’s true,” Adam nodded.

“And I’m her brother,” Tristan added. “So her cookies should go to me.”

“That’s a good point,” Adam smiled.

“So can you tell Uncle Sebastian that?” Tristan asked. “Because you know what he’s like around food.”

“I’ll make sure he knows,” Adam answered.

“Buddy?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have your cookies too?” Tristan asked.

“Don’t push it.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“He drives like Miss Daisy,” Jacob sighed.

“Did you know Miss Daisy didn’t actually do the driving?” Megan asked from the backseat.

“Either way, Dad’s driving like an old lady,” Jacob sighed. “Gabe over take him.”

“Your Papa said if I did that he would kill me,” Gabe said shaking his head. “I don’t need to die on this trip.”

“Did he say that so that he would get to Sebastian before me?” Megan frowned.

“Now you’re learning,” Gabe smirked. “Adam is a little overprotective when it comes to his kids. It’s easier to accept it. Fighting it only leads to crying.”

“Yeah, usually Papa’s,” Jacob smirked.

“What happens if Sebastian’s already home?” Megan asked. “And Kim’s got to him first.”

“Then Papa’s really going to cry,” Jacob answered. “Knowing Mama she’s probably told Papa the wrong day and Sebastian’s been home since yesterday.”

“Megan you are about to enter the world of Adam and Kim,” Gabe said looking in his mirror. “It’s crazy, but always entertaining.”

“Adam told me Kim’s out to destroy him,” Megan remarked.

“Adam’s very dramatic,” Gabe smirked.

“Can you both not talk about my Papa like he’s crazy?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“You’re telling me he’s not?”

“Just you wait,” Jacob warned. “We’re going to be meeting your family soon. Then we’ll see who is crazy.”

“I’m full accepting that my family is crazy,” Gabe answered.

“Yeah well when Bill and Walter show up we’re really going to see crazy,” Jacob pointed out.

“Don’t remind me,” Gabe sighed.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Do you know if you turn off on this road right here we could head right to the cottage and not bother with Mama’s house,” Sophia said causing Tye to shake his head.

“We’re going to see Mama,” Tye said. “Anyway your Dad and Papa have our kids in their car. We can’t let them suffer alone.”

“Tristan loves my Mama,” Sophia pointed out. “And Grace can’t talk so she can’t voice her opinion.”

“Give her time,” Tye smiled. “She’s only two months.”

“Tye?”

“Yeah?”

“I wouldn’t expect Grace to be doing a lot of things just yet,” Sophia said cautiously.

“You know I was only joking, right?” Tye asked glancing at Sophia. “I don’t expect her to be talking right now.”

“I mean normal things she should be doing by now,” Sophia said. “Like the whole smiling thing.”

“She did smile,” Tye said. “Your Papa was right there when she did it.”

“It was probably gas,” Sophia sighed. “Just don’t expect too much from her. I keep telling you that, but you’re not listening.”

“Maybe you should stop putting her down,” Tye sighed looking back at the road in front of him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sophia asked annoyed.

“If you keep saying that she’s not going to be normal it’s going to make her not normal,” Tye answered. “Why can’t you just see her as any other little baby?”

“Because I see what’s in front of her,” Sophia asked. “I know what the world is thinking of her. Every day I open an email or a message from someone telling me how special she is.”

“And she is,” Tye said.

“I don’t want her to be special,” Sophia sighed. “I want her to be like every other kid out there.”

“And you don’t think every other kids parents don’t see them as special?” Tye asked. “We all think our kids are special. We have two special kids, and it has nothing to do with downs syndrome.”

“I’m not going to stop being protective of my kids,” Sophia said. “That’s just not going to happen.”

“And that’s fine,” Tye nodded. “In fact being protective over our kids is one of the many things I love about you, but you don’t have to protect them from me, and you don’t have to protect them here. No one here is going to judge her. She’s surrounded by people who love her. So why don’t you just relax?”

“I’m trying,” Sophia sighed settling into the car seat.

“And what you said about her not achieving things,” Tye added. “You’re wrong. She’s got us there to help her achieve everything she needs to. Plus you’re Papa,” Tye said causing Sophia to laugh. “That guy thinks he’s raising her to be the next President.”

“He does like to get involved.”

“I think he’s read every book that’s been written about babies,” Tye remarked.

“I’ll try to relax.”

“Thank you,” Tye smiled reaching over to hold Sophia’s hand. “You should let your Mama and Granddad fuss over the kids while we’re here. Hey if you’re lucky I might even take you out on a date,”

“In Conway?” Sophia remarked dryly. “Where would we go?”

“We passed a burger place a few miles back,” Tye shrugged causing Sophia to laugh again.

“I’m glad to see you’re still trying to woo me after all this time.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“So we’ve got all of the guest rooms ready for you guys,” Kim smiled ushering Adam and Kris towards the living room.

“We’ve got the cottage,” Adam reminded her.

“There are twelve of you,” Kim pointed out. “You’re not all going to fit into the cottage.”

“We could try,” Adam suggested.

“I was thinking Sophia and Tye could stay here with the kids,” Kim smiled causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“So you get Grace all to yourself?”

“That’s not what I was thinking,” Kim shrugged. “I just thought they would be comfortable here.”

“Our home is comfortable too,” Adam pointed out. “Sophia and the kids are staying with us.”

“Adam, the cottage has three bedrooms,” Kris said. “There is no way everyone is going to fit in there.”

“So Jacob and Gabe can stay here,” Adam shrugged.

“Excuse me?” Jacob asked walking through the front door. “Are you really handing me over to Mama?”

“It’s just a place to sleep,” Adam remarked. “Plus Elle and Autumn can stay here too.”

“So you get Grace and Sebastian?” Kim asked annoyed.

“I haven’t seen him in a month,” Adam pointed out.

“Neither have I,” Kim remarked.

“You haven’t seen me in two months,” Jacob said looking at his Mama.

“You didn’t spend the last month in Africa helping orphans,” Kim remarked.

“Damn,” Adam winced. “That’s got to hurt.”

“I happen to be involved in a charity bag design that’s coming out this winter,” Jacob remarked.

“Okay let’s not compete,” Kris sighed. “I’m sure Jacob and Elle would love to stay with your Mama. Wouldn’t you?”

“I guess,” Jacob shrugged.

“Good,” Kris smiled. “That’s settled.”

“Very good,” Kim smiled walking towards the front door.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked.

“I think I heard Sophia say Grace was awake,” Kim said walking quicker to the door.

“Don’t you…”

“Stay,” Kris said taking hold of Adam’s arm. “She hasn’t seen her since New York.”

“But…”

“You won the fight to keep her at the cottage,” Kris reminded him. “Let her have her for a while.”

“You’re right,” Adam sighed. “I guess I’m just a little on edge. I don’t like being here with her.”

“And what’s wrong with my Mama?” Kris asked annoyed.

“I don’t like being in Conway,” Adam corrected. “I don’t like any of my kids being here.”

“I get that,” Kris sighed looking at Jacob.

“I’m fine,” Jacob shrugged.

“Tomorrow is a big day for you,” Adam remarked. “Spending the whole day with that family.”

“Bill and Walter will be with us,” Jacob pointed out. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“We’ll we’re only a phone call away,” Kris shrugged. “Remember that.”

“Yeah,” Adam added. “We can be there in seconds.”

“Good,” Jacob said trying not to laugh. “I’ll remember that. Now I’m going to go help Gabe put our bags in the guest room.”

“He thinks he’s funny,” Kris said nodding his head towards Jacob.

“How long has your Mama been holding Grace now?” Adam asked looking towards the living room.

“Let it go,” Kris said walking towards the living room.

 

………………………………………………

 

“Back off old lady,” Adam said jumping up from the sofa at the sound of a car pulling up to the house.

“Don’t think so Adam,” Neil said rushing out of the kitchen and getting to the front door first.

“Neil?” Adam frowned stopping in front of his father-in-law.

“I have been given strict orders that you are not getting the first hug from Sebastian,” Neil said blocking the front door.

“You evil old lady,” Adam said annoyed spinning around to look at his mother-in-law. “You can’t accept they are my kids, can you?”

“Megan?” Neil called out causing Megan to walk out of the kitchen. “He’s here, honey.”

“Oh hell no,” Kim said moving forward.

“Don’t push me, Kimberly,” Neil warned holding the door closed. “That girl deserves the first hug.”

“Oh for god’s sake it’s only Sebastian,” Sophia sighed. “You would think it was someone important.”

“Guys?” Sebastian called from behind the door. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Move out of the way, Neil,” Adam said moving forward.

“Adam,” Kris warned. “That’s my father remember.”

“And I’m your mother,” Kim frowned looking at her son. “You know the way he talks to me.”

“You can take him,” Kris shrugged.

“Guys?” Sebastian called out. “I’d really like to come in.”

“Megan,” Neil said waving Megan forward. “Go get him,” he added pulling open the front door and pushing Megan out.

“This is so stupid,” Adam complained as Neil slammed the door shut again.

“You two make it stupid,” Neil remarked pointing at Adam and Kim. “Anyway its young love. You should never get in the way of that. Now I’m going back to my game. Tell Sebastian I’m in the den when he’s done getting hugged by you lot. Gabe?”

“Coming,” Gabe smiled causing Jacob to look at him. “What?”

“My brother?”

“He’s not going to want to hug me,” Gabe shrugged before following Neil towards the back of the house.

“Sophia?” Tye asked looking at his wife.

“Go,” Sophia sighed. “In fact I’m coming too. It’s not like he’s going to want to hug me.”

“You are all very hurtful,” Adam called out before turning back to the front door. “Kim don’t you dare.”

“Too late,” Kim laughed pulling open the front door and rushing out to hug Sebastian.

“She has to take over everything,” Adam frowned.

“Will you relax?” Kris snapped. “He’s coming home with us, isn’t he?”

“I think people forget he’s our son,” Adam answered.

“Trust me, no one does,” Kris said. “You don’t let them.”

“You two still fighting?” Sebastian asked pulling away from Kim.

“Of course not,” Kris answered.

“Yeah, of course not,” Adam added.

“You both promised you would try harder,” Sebastian remarked moving forward to give Adam a hug.

“We’re still married aren’t we?” Adam asked wrapping his arms around Sebastian. “I missed you.”

“From what I heard they saw a whole lot of you,” Jacob smirked causing Kris to spin around and look at him.

“Be careful,” Kris warned Jacob pointing a finger at him.

“It was funny,” Jacob shrugged.

“You look good,” Kris smiled pulling Sebastian in for a hug. “You’ve got more muscles.”

“And more facial hair,” Adam frowned running the back of his hand over Sebastian’s chin.

 

………………………………………..

 

“Thank you,” Elle frowned looking down at the gift Sebastian had bought her. “What is it?”

“It’s a necklace,” Sebastian smiled. “The girls we were living with made them.”

“You were living with girls?” Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ugly girls,” Sebastian answered. “Horrible looking girls.”

“Nice save,” Kris smirked.

“Got you one too, Autumn,” Sebastian said pulling out another necklace from his bag.

“You shouldn’t have,” Autumn smiled. “It’s really pretty.”

“Got you something too, Sophia.”

“Let me guess,” Sophia said looking at Kim, Elle, Megan, and Autumn holding their necklaces.

“It’s all they had,” Sebastian shrugged pulling out another necklace. “They didn’t exactly have a mall where I was.”

“And did all the boys get the same?” Jacob asked trying to look into the bag.

“Bracelets,” Sebastian answered pulling out a bag of bracelets. “They made them too.”

“I want the black leather one,” Adam said causing Sebastian to laugh.

“I had to convince them to make this one,” Sebastian said handing Adam his bracelet. “They had to use one of my belts.”

“I love it,” Adam smiled leaning forward to kiss Sebastian’s cheek.

“And here’s the best thing,” Sebastian smiled pulling something else out of the bag. “I got it for Grace.”

“That’s a big looking necklace,” Sophia remarked.

“It’s a capulana,” Sebastian said.

“Is it like a rug?” Kris asked confused.

“It’s like a blanket,” Sebastian answered. “Where I was every woman with a baby had one of these.”

“For what?” Adam asked.

“They would carry the babies in it,” Sebastian answered. “Like on their backs.”

“You want Sophia to carry Grace on her back?” Jacob asked.

“I’m not doing…”

“I’ll do it,” Adam said holding up his hand. “Ha,” he smiled looking at Kim. “Beat you.”

“You are such a child,” Kim complained.

“This is so cool,” Adam laughed wrapping the capulana around his waist.

“Papa, it’s two o’clock,” Sophia said looking at her watch.

“Oh you’re right,” Adam said taking the blanket off. “Sebastian you can teach me how to do this later. Right now is massage time.”

“Massage?” Kim asked.

“Can I use your room?” Adam asked picking up Grace and her changing bag.

“You booked a massage in my house?” Kim asked. “This isn’t LA Adam. And where did you find a masseuse in Conway?”

“I’m the masseuse,” Adam answered.

“Kristopher,” Kim sighed looking at her son. “You two are not using my room for that.”

“I’m not getting the massage, Mama,” Kris laughed. “Adam’s going to massage Grace.”

“I… now why would you do that?”

“Because it’s relaxing,” Adam answered. “My girl needs her beauty time.”

“You give a baby a massage?” Kim asked trying not to laugh. “Why, is she having a stressful time?”

“It’s good for her,” Adam answered annoyed. “And don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing, honey,” Kim said taking a step forward. “I just don’t understand it. Why would you do it?”

“It helps the baby trust for one,” Adam answered. “It helps bond you with the baby. It’s an emotional experience for the baby. It’s good for trapped wind. Helps make muscles stronger.”

“And the real reason?” Kris asked giving Adam a look.

“She makes cute little sounds when I rub her toes,” Adam shrugged. “But all those other things are just as important.”

“This is fascinating,” Kim smiled. “Mind if I watch?”

“It’s sort of a me and Grace thing,” Adam shrugged.

“Adam,” Kris said looking at his husband.

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “You can watch. But no telling me what to do.”

“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse,” Kim said holding up her hands.

“Let’s not go for the impossible,” Adam scoffed.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“She really does enjoy it,” Kim remarked looking at Grace.

“Told you.”

“I just thought it was one of your weird things,” Kim shrugged.

“My weird things?” Adam asked.

“You know, like you used to do when the kids were babies,” Kim said.

“I don’t know,” Adam answered as he moved his fingers in small circles around Grace’s stomach.

“Well like when you insisted Jacob only be wrapped in organic cotton blankets,” Kim answered. “Then when on that talk show and told them and the company that made them sent you a thousand of them.”

“Those were damn good blankets,” Adam pointed out. “Jacob still has a few in his closet.”

“Or when Sebastian was little and you insisted on getting professionals in to clean your floors every week.”

“The chemicals in floor cleaners is frightening,” Adam said annoyed.

“You watched Oprah too much,” Kim said. “When Kris was a baby we didn’t have anything like that.”

“And now look at him,” Adam said.

“Don’t you insult my son,” Kim frowned.

“He’s my husband,” Adam pointed out. “I’m allowed. And stop with the negativity. Grace needs calm right now.”

“Sorry,” Kim mouthed. “And anyway, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I think it’s wonderful that you worry so much. It’s not the way I thought you would be as a father.”

“You thought about me being a father?” Adam asked.

“I’m going to tell you something and I don’t want you to get angry.”

“Yeah that’s not the best idea, Kim,” Adam sighed picking up one of Grace’s feet.

“Just listen,” Kim said moving closer. “The morning you and Kris got married. I had a little freak out.”

“Yeah?” Adam asked. “Finally realize he was gay?”

“I was trying to think of your future together,” Kim said ignoring Adam. “I saw a big fancy house and two wonderful careers, but for the life of me I couldn’t see children.”

“Didn’t think I wanted children when I first married Kris,” Adam shrugged.

“When you guys met Kelly and decided to adopt Sophia, I started to imagine,” Kim said. “Now don’t get annoyed, but I just couldn’t see you as a father. Everything time I tried to imagine I was blocked by images of you freaking out because the baby threw up on you.”

“That’s a little mean,” Adam frowned.

“I just saw Kristopher being the main parent,” Kim said. “I figured you would come and go during tours, but never really bond with the baby. It made me so sad for you. I thought if one thing could break you and Kris up it would be your lack of attention you gave to your children.”

“It’s nice to know what you really think of me,” Adam frowned.

“And then the night of Kris’s accident,” Kim continued. “That whole plane ride over I kept worrying about that little girl. Kris wasn’t there and I thought of her being all alone. When I went to the nursery to see her I was met with the most beautiful image ever. Better than anything my mind could make up.”

“What did you see?” Adam asked as he picked Grace up from the bed.

“I saw you,” Kim smiled. “You were sitting with Sophia in your arms and you were singing to her. I can’t remember the song, but I know it was something weird. But the look on your face. You looked at her with so much love that I knew I had nothing to worry about.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Adam asked confused.

“I know we have our moments,” Kim smiled. “But I just want you to know that Grace is the sixth baby that I have watched you hold and love. I’ve watched you protect all of them, and I just want you to know that I couldn’t be prouder to have you take care of my son and my grandchildren. No one else could have done it better.”

“I should thank you for letting me do it all these years,” Adam smiled reaching out to take Kim’s hand. “I know we snap at each other too much, but you know I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie,” Kim smiled.

“Now tell me the real reason you’re being nice to me.”

“I…”

“Come on,” Adam smirked.

“Fine,” Kim sighed. “My sister and her husband are on their way.”

“Aunt Gail?” Adam groaned.

“She heard you were all coming,” Kim shrugged. “You know Kris is her favorite.”

“But she hates me,” Adam frowned.

“She does not hate you,” Kim said rolling her eyes.

“She sends a Christmas card every year and never puts my name on it,” Adam pointed out. “At family parties she calls me Kris’s friend.”

“So she’s a bitch,” Kim shrugged. “She’s still family.”

“Sophia’s going to love this,” Adam groaned.

“Come on,” Kim said shaking Adam’s arm. “I thought you said these massages were supposed to be relaxing.”

“Not with the information that Grumpy Gail’s coming,” Adam sighed climbing off of the bed.

“Grumpy Gail?” Kim asked standing up. “That’s not very nice, Adam. That’s my sister you’re talking about.”

“That’s your husband’s nickname for her,” Adam shrugged walking out of the bedroom.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	148. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 148

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I don’t see the problem here,” Elle remarked picking up the cereal box. “Aunt Gail has always been really sweet to me.”

“To you,” Jacob laughed. “She’s not so nice to me anymore.”

“Your Aunt Gail loves you all,” Kris sighed sitting down the milk in the middle of the table.

“Not Papa,” Elle remarked. “She always says mean things to him.”

“She doesn’t mean it,” Kris said nudging Adam.

“What?”

“Tell Elle Aunt Gail doesn’t really say mean things to you.”

“What?” Adam asked confused.

“Tell her,” Kris mouthed.

“Oh yeah, your Aunt Gail is a sweetheart.”

“One word from that old lady and she’s going down,” Sophia announced walking into the kitchen with Grace in her arms.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Kris sighed taking a seat next to Adam at the table. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked pointing at Jacob and Elle.

“You guys took me and Gabe’s suits by accident,” Jacob answered.

“What times the wedding?” Kris asked.

“We’ve to be at the church by two,” Jacob answered. “Bill and Walter flew in this morning so we said we’d pick them up and all go together.”

“Tell me again why Gabe’s Dad wants you all there?” Kris asked.

“Apparently Gabe’s brother is marrying one of the biggest store owners in Arkansas,” Jacob shrugged. “Apparently everyone has to show up and show family unity.”

“And you’re going because?” Kris asked.

“Gabe’s Dad invited me,” Jacob answered. “I guess he knew Gabe wouldn’t turn up without me.”

“Just be careful,” Adam warned. “And call us if you need us.”

“I don’t think Gabe’s Dad is stupid enough to start something at a family wedding,” Jacob shrugged. “Anyway, Bill and Walter are going to be there.”

“Where’s Gabe now?”

“Helping Grandpa fix the back door or something,” Jacob answered. “Mama wants everything perfect before Aunt Gail shows up. Oh and you guys have to be over there for eleven. Apparently Mama’s making some sort of brunch.”

“Autumn’s helping her.” Elle smiled.

“Tell her we’ll be there,” Kris said standing up from the table.

“Do we all have to go?” Sophia asked.

“Yes,” Kris nodded. “Aunt Gail’s probably coming to see Grace.”

“So Grace has to go too?” Sophia frowned.

“What’s you guys problem?” Tye laughed. “I thought Aunt Gail was really nice.”

“You haven’t seen her since you were a kid,” Sophia pointed out. “She didn’t even show up to our wedding.”

“She sent a gift,” Tye remarked.

“She sent us a bible,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“It’s still a gift,” Tye shrugged.

“The guys in this family are so naive,” Sophia sighed.

“Just go make sure Grace and Tristan are ready to go,” Kris said. “Adam you go and get yourself ready.”

“Why bother,” Adam grumbled standing up. “She’s only going to find faults. Did you know your Mama gave me this wonderful speech yesterday just to prepare me for her coming?”

“She’s a little old lady,” Kris frowned. “Why are you all so scared of her?”

“Because you don’t see half of the things she does,” Adam answered.

“I’ll be right by your side,” Kris said. “Anyway there are more of us than there are of her.”

“Not unless she brings those kids of herself,” Sophia pointed out. “You know, the doctor and his wife.”

“Her son, the millionaire before he was twenty-five,” Jacob said. “And his wife the CEO of something big.”

“Then there’s the six wonderful grandchildren,” Adam said.

“And we are just as successfully,” Kris pointed out. “Anyway my cousin Charlie has a normal job.”

“Yeah, but she’s married to the real estate agent that owns most of Arkansas,” Adam pointed out.

“So Aunt Gail likes to brag,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure Mama does the same when we’re not around. Go and get ready. All of you.”

“We’re going,” Adam sighed ushering the kids out of the kitchen.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

“Great,” Adam sighed peeking out of the living room window. “She’s brought her bags.”

“There’s like ten of them,” Neil frowned. “Where the hell are we going to put them if they want to stay?”

“I’m sure we’ll make room,” Kim answered leaving the living room to open the front door.

“How fast can you run?” Neil asked looking at Adam.

“Not fast in these boots,” Adam answered. “Why?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Neil sighed. “Kim would only outrun us anyway.”

“You don’t like Aunt Gail?” Elle asked looking up at her Granddad.

“I love her,” Neil answered.

“You shouldn’t lie to your granddaughter,” Adam whispered.

“I had my fingers cross behind my back,” Neil shrugged. “Anyway, Gail can be okay. It’s that damn husband of herself I can’t deal with.”

“Uncle Sal?” Adam smirked.

“If he tells me how many fish he caught last weekend, I’ll snap,” Neil said. “Trust me.”

“Look who’s here,” Kim announced with a fake smile.

“Bet I could outrun her,” Adam whispered leaning in to Neil’s side.

“Let it go, kid,” Neil smiled stepping forward. “Glad you could make it.”

“Why wouldn’t we,” Gail smiled letting Neil take her coat. “When we heard Kristopher was coming home.”

“Only for a visit, Aunt Gail,” Kris smiled hugging his aunt. “Jacob’s got a wedding to go to.”

“Keith and Dawn are going to a wedding too today,” Gail smiled. “Young Jamie Lynn is marrying one of Mary Hill’s boys. You remember Mary, Kim? She went to school with us. Married Bill from the football team.”

“I remember Mary and Bill,” Kim nodded. “In fact Gabe here is their grandson,” she added pointing at Gabe. “Jacob’s going to the wedding with him.”

“I see,” Gail said glancing at Gabe. “Well Keith and Dawn are friends with Jamie Lynn’s father,” she added.

“Isn’t it a small world,” Adam remarked causing everyone to look at him.

“Adam,” Gail said with a forced smile. “I didn’t see you there.”

“And how are you Aunt Gail?” Adam asked.

“Please call me Gail, sweetheart,” Gail answered moving around Adam to get to Elle. “Look how big you’ve gotten. You know it’s been what… three years since I’ve seen you kids? Why haven’t you came to visit me, young lady?”

“Why haven’t you been to LA to visit me?” Elle asked.

“I haven’t been invited,” Gail answered looking over her shoulder at Adam.

“You know you’re more than welcome any time Aunt Gail,” Kris said moving to stand in between Adam and his aunt. “Hey you guys must be hungry after your drive up here. Why don’t we all head out back for some brunch?”

“Who’s cooking?” Gail asked.

“Mama of course,” Kris smiled.

“I see,” Gail said looking at Kim. “Didn’t want to order in?”

“I know how to cook,” Kim said annoyed.

“Yes, let’s go outside,” Neil said wrapping his arm around Kim’s shoulder. “Come on, honey.”

“What was that?” Gabe frowned once all of Gail’s family had left the room.

“That was pretty normal,” Jacob shrugged.

“She didn’t even say hello to the rest of us,” Tye remarked.

“Because we don’t matter,” Sebastian shrugged.

“That’s not true,” Adam shrugged.

“Yeah, she talked to me,” Elle pointed out.

“Because you’re blood,” Sebastian pointed out. “She’s always liked you best.”

“Okay, that’s really not true,” Adam sighed.

“Face it Papa,” Jacob said looking at Adam. “It’s true.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. “The rest of us are just adopted. She doesn’t see us as Dad’s kids.”

“Well you are your Dad’s kids,” Adam said patting Sebastian’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter what that old bag thinks.”

“That might be the reason she doesn’t like any of us,” Tye remarked. “We’re all hiding out in the living room while she’s out back.”

“Trust me, this is where she wants us to stay.”

“Let’s just go out there and pretend we’re having fun,” Adam said guiding the kids out of the living room.

“Thank god we’ve got a wedding to go to,” Jacob breathed out walking out of the living room. “Who knew your family were less crazy than mine,” he remarked looking at Gabe.

“Not me,” Gabe laughed.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“I’m telling you Kim,” Gail smiled. “You haven’t lived until you watch one of your own grandchildren making a game winning touchdown. We were all so excited. We even made our own t-shirts.”

“Well we’ve had many proud moments involving our grandchildren,” Kim said giving a fake smile at her sister.

“You have?” Gail asked glancing over at the table where the kids sat.

“Sebastian has just came home from a mission trip,” Kim smiled proudly. “He was working at an orphanage.”

“My Dean has just finished his third,” Gail remarked. “He was in Spain. And did you know Christina is starting Yale in the fall?”

“Yes,” Kim nodded. “You sent me your family news letter.”

“Everything is working out so well,” Gail smiled proudly. “That’s three of my grandkids in top schools around the country.”

“Wonderful,” Kim smiled.

“And is Jacob still playing around with clothes?” Gail asked looking at Adam.

“He’s the top of his class,” Adam answered. “He’s just about to start a new collection this fall.”

“How sweet,” Gail smiled. “And what about Sophia? Is she still living at home?”

“She’s actually here,” Kim answered. “She’s upstairs taking a nap with Grace.”

“You mean the baby is here?” Gail asked. “I didn’t realize you would be bringing her out.”

“I told you on the phone that Adam and Kris were bringing the whole family,” Kim said. “Didn’t you recognize Tye?” She asked pointing across the yard.

“That’s Adam’s boyfriend’s child, right?”

“Ex-boyfriend,” Adam corrected. “And yes. He’s also Sophia’s husband. And the father of both of her kids.”

“Such a shame I couldn’t make the wedding,” Gail remarked. “But my RJ was climbing Mount Kilimanjaro. That was his second time doing it. He raised almost a hundred thousand doing it.”

“Wonderful,” Kim smiled.

“I wonder where Kris is,” Adam said looking around the backyard.

“Did you know that Adam and Kris will be celebrating their twenty-five wedding anniversary next summer,” Kim smiled. “Twenty-five years, it’s amazing isn’t it?”

“RJ and Kara are celebrating twenty-eight in November,” Gail remarked.

“Wonderful,” Kim smiled.

 

……………………………………………

 

“My jaw actually hurts from fake smiling,” Adam complained walking into Kim’s guest room where Kris and Sophia sat watching TV. “What are you two doing?”

“Hiding,” Sophia answered.

“She’s crushing us down there,” Adam complained. “Get your ass out of that bed and come help me.”

“I can’t,” Kris frowned shaking his head. “I tried talking to my Uncle Sal about cousin RJ and I wanted to hit him. Did you know he’s opening his own practice?”

“I do,” Adam nodded. “Your Aunt bragged about it. God they’re like some sort of perfect family.”

“They’re not that perfect,” Kris shrugged. “My cousin Samuel wet the bed until he was thirteen.”

“Maybe I should remind Gail of that,” Adam smirked.

“Maybe we just get through the next few hours and then get back to the cottage,” Kris suggested sitting up. “You ready to come down, Sophia?”

“When Grace wakes up.”

“She’s awake,” Kris said leaning into Grace’s crib to pick her up. “Come on, let’s show her off.”

“That woman has no heart,” Adam pointed out. “Why don’t we just keep Grace here?”

“I’m up for that,” Sophia shrugged.

“We are better than her family,” Kris pointed out. “If you want to be an idiot about it, then we have more money, better houses and we… well we look a lot better.”

Adam smiled wide as he nodded his head. “Damn right baby.”

“So lets go show off our girl,” Kris said handing Grace to Adam. “She’s not going to be mean to a baby.”

“Better not be,” Sophia remarked. “I wouldn’t want to kick an old lady’s ass.”

 

……………………………………….

 

“I don’t know why we don’t do this more often,” Gail smiled looking around the living room at everyone.

“I do,” Adam and Neil mumbled at the same time.

“This is so much fun,” Gail smiled.

“It’s wonderful,” Kim nodded.

“And she is just…” Gail paused looking at Grace on Adam’s knee. “I’m sure it’s a lot of work.”

“Not really,” Sophia shrugged. “She’s actually a well behaved kid.”

“Anyway what about this photo album you’re talking about,” Kim said.

“Right,” Gail nodded opening her bag. “I found it in the back of my closet. It’s got a lot of wonderful pictures in it.”

“Great,” Neil sighed. “That should pass a few hours.”

“Look at little Kristopher,” Gail gushed holding up the album. “This was taken the summer RJ skipped second grade. RJ was always the smart one in the family.”

“You should see Tristan’s grades,” Kim smiled. “He’s in the top of his class.”

“Tristan,” Gail sighed looking across the room where Tristan sat drawing. “What made you pick that name dear?” she asked looking at Sophia.

“I like it,” Sophia answered annoyed.

“Of course,” Gail smiled politely. “Oh would you look at this,” Gail laughed holding up another picture. “Kristopher do you remember this?”

“I don’t know,” Kris shrugged trying to look at the picture.

“This is you and Katy,” Gail smiled handing Kris the picture. “The first summer you both met. Remember, Katy’s Mom was at my house with Katy and you were staying with us. I have never seen a nine-year-old falling in love before. It was so sweet.”

“So what are those other pictures?” Neil asked holding out his hand.

“Your Dad, Elle,” Gail laughed. “He followed Katy around all summer. And at the end he announced at dinner that he was going to marry Katy. Remember Kim?”

“I remember,” Kim said glancing at Adam.

“Now that was a beautiful wedding,” Gail smiled. “You looked so happy that day, Kristopher.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded reaching over to take Adam’s hand. “Not as happy as I am now.” Adam smiled sadly as he looked around the room at his kids.

“And Katy is very happy with Daniel,” Neil pointed out.

“But it was always Kris and Katy,” Gail gushed. “They were so perfect for each other. If only Kristopher hadn’t gone to LA.”

“Excuse me,” Adam said standing up with Grace in his arms and walking out of the living room.

“Remember when we all went on vacation together after you and Katy got married?” Gail asked ignoring Adam.

“I….” Kris frowned watching Adam walk out.

“Let’s change the subject,” Kim said annoyed.

“We should actually go, Mama,” Jacob said standing up. “We’ve got to be at the church by two.”

Kris rubbed his forehead as he stood up. “You guys okay?”

“Mind if we stay at the cottage tonight?” Jacob asked glancing at Gail.

“Me too,” Elle frowned giving Gail a dirty look. 

.........................................

“I don’t know what it is about some people, baby,” Adam whispered as he sat on the back steps with Grace in his arms. “That old bag lives for making other people unhappy. I mean she didn’t even look at you. If hitting women was okay, she would be the first to get it from me,” Adam sighed looking down at Grace. “You don’t have to say anything, I know. That wasn’t cool. She just… she makes me so made. I was actually sitting in there wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I mean I’m a good man. I’ve been a great husband to your Grandpa. I think I’ve loved my kid’s right. And I’m really trying to be the best Buddy ever to you and your brother, but that woman had me in there trying to figure out what I’ve done wrong. That’s why I had to leave. I couldn’t sit there and look at my kid’s faces while she was shoving your Grandpa’s past in my face. I know your Grandpa’s life would have been easier if he hadn’t met me. He would probably still be married to Katy and they would have a few kids and a nice life in Conway, but I’ve tried my best. I know I love him better than Katy ever did. I just wish that woman wouldn’t put doubts in my head.” Adam stopped talking at the sound of Gail and her husband talking in the kitchen.

“Just let it go Gail,” Sal sighed.

“That boy brought shame on this family,” Gail said annoyed. “I don’t know why I should let it go.”

“Because it’s been twenty-five years,” Sal answered. “It’s not important.”

“I don’t get my sister,” Gail sighed. “She acts like she’s actually proud of those kids she calls grandchildren. Only Elle is her grandchild,” Gail remarked. “The rest are just borrowed. And now this new one. Mr. Rock star in there sat with that baby on his knee like he was showing her off. That’s what they get you know.”

“What are you talking about?” Sal sighed.

“All that sinning had to catch up with them,” Gail answered. “It’s that man’s fault that baby was born the way she was.”

“No one can control that,” Sal sighed.

“That man brought sin into Kristopher’s life and now look at them,” Gail said. “They’ve got one daughter who pops out a kid every other year. Another who’s just like his father. Who will go on to sin and ruin his life, and then you have the fake Christian pretending to be helping people, when you and I know he’s probably going to be as bad as his father. Elle’s the only good one, and god knows what he has planned for her. Then he has the cheek to sit there and look at me with that baby on his knee. Sitting there acting like she’s the best thing ever, when we know she’s the biggest mistake that family has ever had.”

“There you are.”

Adam looked up to find Kris walking around the side of the house. “I…”

“Are you okay?” Kris asked rushing to Adam’s side. “You’re shaking. What’s wrong?”

“Take her,” Adam panted handing Grace to Kris.

“Adam,” Kris frowned. “Adam what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Adam panted out as he bent over holding his chest. “I can’t breathe.”

“Adam.”

“Kris I can’t breathe,” Adam said in a panic.

“Dad,” Kris yelled running into the house. “Dad… help.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“He really couldn’t breathe,” Kris said as he paced up and down in the hospital waiting room. “Oh god, if he’s had a heart attack,” Kris said burying his face in his hands.

“Stop panicking,” Neil said standing up to guide Kris into a seat. “Let’s just wait and see what the doctor says.”

“You saw him Dad,” Kris said. “He looked like he was going to die.”

“He’s not going to die,” Neil sighed rubbing Kris’s shoulder. “It’s probably something he ate.”

“You’re lucky Mama isn’t here to hear that,” Kris frowned.

“He’s a big strong man,” Neil pointed out. “It’ll be something simple.”

“Who are you trying to convince, me or you?” Kris asked.

“His coloring was terrible,” Neil frowned. “When they loaded him into the ambulance…”

“It’s okay,” Kris said wrapping his arm around Neil’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you boys,” Neil admitted.

“Hey I thought you were supposed to be helping me,” Kris said trying to joke.

“Right,” Neil nodded. “You’re right.”

Kris and Neil jumped up at the sound of the waiting room door opening. “Mr. Allen?”

“Is he okay?”

“I’m Dr. Judd. I examined your husband when he first came in.”

“Is he okay?” Kris repeated.

“Is it a heart attack?” Neil asked.

“It’s not a heart attack,” Dr. Judd answered. “We’ve completely checked him out and there are no signs anything wrong with his heart.”

“So what’s wrong with him?”

“It looks like your husband had a panic attack,” Dr. Judd answered. “Can you tell me if he’s been under any stress lately?”

“No more than usual,” Kris answered.

“He told me that you’ve had a few changes in your family recently,” Dr. Judd said. “A new grandchild and a son that went away for a while.”

“But he’s back now,” Kris frowned “I know he was worried about him, but not enough to have a panic attack over.”

“My son-in-law happens to be an overprotective parent,” Neil pointed out. “He’s not happy unless he’s worried about one of his kids.”

“Well it’s something to think about,” Dr. Judd said. “These things can be brought on without warning.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course,” Dr. Judd nodded. “We’re just waiting on blood results coming back to rule out any drug use and then he can go home.”

“He doesn’t take drugs,” Kris remarked.

“It’s just precaution. We can’t send him home and not check.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded. “Dad do you might if I go?”

“You go,” Neil said waving Kris out of the room. “I’ll be right here.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“Just tell him to relax,” Neil said as Kris followed the doctor out of the room.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Kris asked with a nervous laugh.

“The look on the kid’s faces when they were loading me into the ambulance,” Adam said rubbing his forehead. “And it was over a stupid panic attack.”

“You couldn’t breathe,” Kris pointed out. “That’s not stupid.”

“I felt like I was dying,” Adam admitted. “I just couldn’t get enough air into my lungs.”

“What do you think brought it on?” Kris asked taking Adam’s hand in his.

“What?”

“What happened before you started panicking?”

“I was just sitting on the steps,” Adam answered.

“Doing what?”

Adam looked at Kris before looking away. “It was nothing.”

“Adam,” Kris said shaking Adam’s arm. “What happened before I came?”

“I don’t want to start any fights,” Adam said. “She’s just a spiteful old woman with too much time on her hands.”

“Is this about my Aunt Gail?” Kris asked. “About what she said in the living room.”

“I had to sit and watch our kid’s faces as she went on and on about your ex,” Adam admitted. “But that wasn’t the worst part?”

“So what was?”

“Kris don’t make me…”

“Tell me,” Kris pressed.

“I overheard her and Sal talking in the kitchen,” Adam sighed. “They were talking about Grace.”

“What about her?”

“Your Aunt couldn’t understand why I was looking so proud of her,” Adam admitted. “She couldn’t understand why I would be proud of Grace.”

Kris clenched his eyes shut as he shook his head. “She’s an evil old woman, you know that.”

“She said it was my fault Grace was born with downs,” Adam continued. “That my sins were to blame for our family. She talked like our kids were evil.”

“Adam you know none of that is true,” Kris said standing up to sit on the edge of the bed.

“But she thinks it,” Adam said choking back a sob. “I’ve never witnessed hate towards my children before.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed rubbing Adam’s chest. “Please don’t get yourself worked up again.”

“I just don’t understand it.”

“Because you’re too good to understand it,” Kris whispered. “We have raised four of the most amazing kids ever, and no words some woman says will destroy that. So please stop getting yourself worked up over this. She’s not worth it.”

“I’m not going back in that house with that woman there,” Adam said wiping the tears from his face.

“Trust me, that woman is going nowhere near my family again,” Kris whispered pulling Adam into his arms.

 

……………………………………..

 

“I see,” Kim said holding the phone to her ear as she stood out in the backyard. “I understand, Kristopher. Yes I agree with you. Okay, just make your way home now. Okay, tell Adam I love him. Okay, bye.”

“Well?” Sophia asked standing on the top step.

“Where’s your brother and sister?”

“They’re in your bedroom,” Sophia answered. “What’s wrong with Papa… I mean is he… is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Kim smiled walking forward to give Sophia a hug. “It wasn’t a heart attack.”

“What happened?”

“They think he had a panic attack,” Kim whispered.

“A panic… why would he have one of those?” Sophia frowned. “He’s never had a panic attack before.”

“Don’t freak out, but…”

“Tell me Mama.”

“She overheard your Aunt Gail saying something,” Kim said causing Sophia to spin around back towards the house. “Sophia… Sophia.”

“Don’t Mama,” Sophia said storming into the house. “You,” she said marching into the living room. “Where the hell do you get off…”

“Excuse me, young lady?” Gail asked standing up.

“You come in here with your fake smile and your Munchin of a husband and think you can judge us?”

“Kim, I think you should tell your…”

“Shut up,” Sophia snapped pointing a finger at her Aunt. “I have sat back all day and watching you put down my Papa. A man who has done nothing to you. I should have kicked you out hours ago.”

“Kimberly?” Gail said looking at her sister.

“We might not be doctors or CEO’s of big companies, but I’d like to think we’re good people,” Sophia snapped. “We don’t sit around and judge people.”

“Young lady I will be not talking to like this in my sister’s house,” Gail said stepping forward. “You’re just proving that my opinion of you and your family was right.”

“You are a heartless bitch who gets off on other people’s misery,” Sophia snapped.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked as he and everyone made their way into the living room.

“Kids go back up the stairs.”

“Aunt Gail and her hobbit are just leaving,” Sophia answered. “And if you ever even think about my family again, I will make it my lives work to destroy yours.”

“Kimberly are you going to let her talk to me like that?” Gail asked looking at her sister.

“You have the ugliest kids I’ve never seen,” Kim answered. “Your turkey’s always dry at Christmas and I know for a fact that you’re up to your neck in credit card bills.”

“Sal,” Gail said spinning around to grab her purse. “We’re leaving. I’ve never been so insulted in my life.”

“Yeah, well take your fake nose and you’re fake Gucci purse and get the hell out,” Sophia snapped before ushering them out of the front door. “And don’t bother sending a Christmas card this year,” she added before slamming the door shut.

“Well…” Kim breathed out looking at all of the kids.

“Her turkey’s too dry?” Sebastian smirked. “Really Mama?”

“I’m not a natural arguer,” Kim frowned.

“You should have mentioned her fat ass,” Elle remarked.

“Elle Allen,” Kim warned.

“Her fat behind?” Elle asked.

“No you’re right,” Kim laughed. “She does have a fat ass.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“And then Sophia said she had a fake nose and a fake Gucci purse,” Elle said with excitement as she sat pressed against Adam’s side on the sofa. “Papa it was so good.”

“I can see you had fun,” Adam nodded. “But you shouldn’t be rude to people.”

“She started it,” Sebastian shrugged.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Adam sighed. “I’ll call her later and say sorry.”

“You will not,” Kim said sitting down next to Adam on the sofa.

“She’s your family.”

“You’re my family,” Kim smiled giving Adam a kiss on the cheek. “And you know all she said was wrong, don’t you?”

Adam looked around at his kids as they all laughed and talked amongst themselves. “Yeah she’s wrong.”

“I’m glad you realize,” Kim smiled cuddling into Adam’s side.

Adam’s eyes caught Kris’s as he walked into the living room.

“I love you,” Kris mouthed.

“I love you too,” Adam mouthed back.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	149. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 149

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“We can leave if you want,” Gabe whispered causing Jacob to shake his head.

“We’ve only been here an hour.”

“We’ve watched them getting married,” Gabe shrugged watching his brother and his new wife get their photo taken. “What more do we need to do.”

“The meals next,” Jacob answered. “I wonder who we’re sitting next to.”

“The servers in the kitchen,” Gabe suggested.

“There you are,” Bill smiled walking over towards them with Walter following. “We thought you’d ran.”

“I told him you wouldn’t go without me,” Walter smiled.

“So she seems nice,” Bill said pointing towards the bride.

“She can’t be if she’s marrying Will,” Gabe smirked.

“He’s looking more like his father every day,” Bill remarked. “He’s got that same pissed off look in his eyes. Even on his wedding day he can’t look happy.”

“We know why that is,” Gabe remarked.

“Because of me,” Bill answered.

“Will you stop that?” Walter sighed. “You can’t be to blame for everything in their lives.”

“Actually I think it’s because of me,” Jacob sighed. “I bet he didn’t want me coming to his wedding.”

“You know, you two are depressing me,” Walter complained. “This is supposed to be a party.”

“Don’t think my family is the partying type,” Bill remarked looking across the lawn at Gabe’s Dad. “He hasn’t even said hello to me yet.”

“Someone’s about to,” Gabe said nodding his head to the side.

“Daddy.”

“Victoria,” Bill smiled opening up his arms.

“My Aunt Victoria,” Gabe whispered to Jacob. “My Dad’s younger sister.”

“Why didn’t you come to LA with the others?” Bill asked pulling back to look at his daughter. “Jonathan tells me you’re not living in Conway anymore.”

“Moved three years ago,” Victoria nodded. “I’m living in Memphis now. Running a bar there.”

“Well you look good,” Bill smiled. “It’s been a long time.”

“Sorry I didn’t come to LA when you moved back,” Victoria said. “It’s just we were really busy with redecorating the bar.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bill said waving his hand. “You’ll come soon. Oh, let me introduce you to Walter. He’s…”

“Hi honey,” Walter smiled shaking Victoria’s hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“You too,” Victoria smiled.

“You haven’t said hi to Gabe yet,” Bill said causing Victoria to turn around and face Gabe and Jacob.

“Gabe?”

“Hey Aunt Victoria,” Gabe smiled.

“Oh my god, look at you,” Victoria gushed pulling Gabe in for a hug. “I didn’t even recognize you.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” Gabe laughed. “Hey I want to introduce you to Jacob. He’s my…”

“I know who he is,” Victoria interrupted. “I read the gossip magazines. Nice to meet you, Jacob.”

“You too,” Jacob smiled accepting Victoria’s hand.

“So are you in Conway for long?” Bill asked looking at his daughter.

“Until tomorrow,” Victoria answered.

“We should have lunch or something before you go,” Bill said. “I really want to catch up with you.”

“There’s a lot to talk about,” Victoria agreed as she glanced at Walter.

“So you’ll meet me before you go?”

“Of course,” Victoria smiled. “But before that, I want to catch up with my Nephew,” she said turning to Gabe and Jacob. “You two want to grab a drink with me?”

“I… sure,” Gabe nodded. “Now?”

“There’s a sitting area outside, we can go there,” Victoria answered. “Talk to you later Dad?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Bill nodded.

“Well come on, you two,” Victoria smiled looping her arm through Gabe’s. “Let’s go catch up.”

Bill frowned as he watched Victoria lead Gabe and Jacob away. “That was odd.”

“Think Jonathan told her?”

“Jonathan and his sister don’t exactly get along,” Bill answered. “In fact Victoria has always been a little distant.”

“I know,” Walter smiled. “You always seem to forget that I’ve stood back and watched these kids grow up.”

“You have,” Bill said smiling at Walter before looking around. “I actually can’t wait to get home now.”

“You’re not enjoying yourself?”

“I’m too used to being open with you,” Bill answered. “This feels too much like I’m being watched.”

Walter looked across the hall where Jonathan sat. “I think that’s because you are,” he remarked causing Bill to look over in Jon’s direction.

 

…………………………………………

 

“You know the last time I saw you was the summer of your thirteenth birthday,” Victoria remarked as she took a seat on the bench.

“You and Dad got into a big fight because he wouldn’t let me have a piece of my birthday cake,” Gabe remembered.

“You weren’t allowed your own cake?” Jacob frowned sitting on the wall across from the bench.

“I was training for a big fight,” Gabe shrugged. “He didn’t want me ruining my hours at the gym.”

“You got that cake though didn’t you?” Victoria smirked.

“How?” Jacob asked looking between Gabe and his aunt.

“My aunt Victoria told my Dad if I didn’t get the cake she was going to bury his face in it,” Gabe laughed.

“And he actually listened to you?” Jacob asked looking at Victoria.

“I don’t bow to my older brother like everyone else does,” Victoria shrugged. “He gets told exactly what I think of him.”

“I’d like to see that,” Jacob smiled.

“I take it you know my brother’s reputation?” Victoria asked.

“Jacob knows everything about our family,” Gabe answered.

“And you still came here today?” Victoria asked. “You’re a brave boy.”

“I’m only here for Gabe,” Jacob answered.

“And that must piss off my dear old brother,” Victoria remarked looking at Gabe.

“I’m not his favorite person in the world,” Gabe answered.

“Do you know he told me you were confused?” Victoria asked. “In fact he even asked me to fly to LA and try and bring you home.”

“When?” Gabe frowned.

“About four years ago,” Victoria answered.

“So he told you I was gay?”

“He didn’t use that word,” Victoria answered. “He just said you were confused. You needed help.”

“Why didn’t you come and get him?” Jacob asked.

“Because I’m not stupid enough to believe that people aren’t gay they’re just confused,” Victoria smiled. “Anyway, I knew Gabe would be okay. I stumbled on your facebook pages online. You both looked pretty happy. I knew he wasn’t in any danger.”

“So you’re okay with it?” Gabe asked cautiously. “With me being gay I mean.”

“If I’m not are you going to pretend to be straight?” Victoria asked.

“No,” Gabe frowned in confusion.

“Then why does my opinion matter?” Victoria asked. “That’s the problem with this family. We’re too damn opinionated.”

“Your opinion matters to me,” Gabe explained. “It matters what you think.”

“I think if you’re an honest good person who doesn’t do harm to yourself or others it shouldn’t matter who you decide to love,” Victoria answered. “I couldn’t care less if you’re gay, straight or round. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Are you sure you’re related to his Dad?” Jacob asked causing Victoria to laugh.

“Trust me,” Victoria answered. “I’ve tried to prove otherwise.”

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Hey sleepy head,” Kris smiled as he leaned over the sofa as Adam opened his eyes.

“I fell asleep?” Adam said trying to sit up.

“Stay where you are,” Kris said holding Adam down.

“Don’t baby me,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kris asked sitting down next to Adam on the sofa.

“I’m more embarrassed than anything else,” Adam shrugged. “Where is everyone?”

“Mama took the kids out for something to eat,” Kris answered. “What do you mean you’re embarrassed?”

“I freaked out like a little bitch,” Adam answered.

“You had a panic attack,” Kris pointed out. “You couldn’t breathe.”

“Like a little bitch,” Adam grumbled. “I’m supposed to be cool, and yet I acted like I was dying. And since when do I have panic attacks?”

“Since my bitch of an Aunt came to visit,” Kris answered.

“Where is she anyway?” Adam asked. “Is she coming back?”

“Dad said she left town,” Kris answered running his hand through Adam’s hair. “You know if that was your plan to have them leave early, it was a pretty wild plan.”

“You caught me,” Adam smiled softly. “I pretended I was dying so that they would leave. Maybe next time I’ll try something simpler.”

“There’s not going to be a next time,” Kris frowned. “Trust me, the days of Aunt Gail visiting are over. I don’t want that woman around our kids again.”

“It’s not that simple,” Adam remarked. “She’s your Mama’s sister. We can’t just cut her off.”

“I’m sure Mama will understand,” Kris shrugged. “Anyway, she’s a bitch to her too. You heard her nasty comments about the chicken.”

“It wasn’t dry,” Adam remarked.

“Of course it wasn’t,” Kris nodded.

“Even I’m not that evil to your Mama,” Adam said causing Kris to nod his head. “What a day.”

“It’s almost over,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s chest. “You want to go back to the cottage? I can get my Mama to drop the kids off there.”

“I’m okay here,” Adam said resting his head back against the sofa.

“Okay,” Kris said as he continued to rub Adam’s chest.

“Kris, my heart is fine,” Adam said taking Kris’s hand in his to stop him. “It’s had every test thrown at it, and it’s passed them all.”

“I know,” Kris sighed.

“I’m okay.”

“I know,” Kris repeated before resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I know you are.”

 

…………………………………………….

 

“So I learned something today,” Jacob said sitting back on his chair next to Gabe.

“What’s that?”

“Your family isn’t as bad as I thought they were.”

“Really?” Gabe asked looking around the dance hall. “My Aunt Victoria is the only one that talked to us. We sat at a table and ate with my brothers and their girlfriends and none of them said a word to us.”

“They didn’t say anything bad to us,” Jacob shrugged. “I guess we just have to be thankful for that.”

“I just wish they could be more like your family sometimes,” Gabe sighed looking across the dance hall at his Mama. “She can’t even look at me.”

“Have you thought about walking up to her and starting a conversation?” Jacob asked.

“I’m not going to lower myself and beg for her attention,” Gabe answered. “Look, do you want to get out of here?”

“It isn’t even seven yet,” Jacob answered.

“I bet your Papa and Dad are still at your Mama’s,” Gabe shrugged. “We could actually spend the rest of the day with family, instead of being stuck here.”

“What about your Granddad and Walter?” Jacob asked.

Gabe looked towards the bar where Bill and Walter stood alone at the bar. “I bet they would come with us.”

“I think we have to try harder here,” Jacob remarked.

“What do you want to do?” Gabe asked. “Go up and dance?”

“At least talk to someone,” Jacob shrugged. “Your Aunt proved that all of them aren’t like your Dad. Try talking to the bride.”

“And say What?”

“Congratulations,” Jacob suggested.

“On what?” Gabe frowned. “Marrying my brother? I can practically tell her what her future will be.”

“Didn’t know you had the skills for that,” Jacob frowned.

“She is going to end up just like my Mama,” Gabe sighed. “My brother will stomp on all of her dreams and she will end up a weak woman with nothing to live for, but her God.”

Jacob stretched his hand out to take Gabe’s hand before pulling it back quickly. “I… I know you’re still hurting.”

“What was that?” Gabe frowned looking down at Jacob’s hands.

“What?”

“Why did you pull your hand back like that?” Gabe asked.

“I was going to hold your hand,” Jacob sighed. “I forgot where we were for a second.”

“See?” Gabe asked annoyed. “We can’t even relax around these people.”

“You are going to be so angry with yourself if you don’t just try,” Jacob remarked.

Gabe sighed looking around the hall. “If I talk to one member of my family can we go?”

“I’m not forcing you,” Jacob sighed. “Look, if you really want to go we will go right now, but I think there was a reason you didn’t just tell your Dad you didn’t want to come. There’s a reason you came here.”

“I’m only here so no one asks my Dad awkward questions,” Gabe shrugged.

“But you don’t worry about what people think of your Dad,” Jacob remarked. “So what made you say yes?”

“I…” Gabe sighed shaking his head. “Maybe I’m pathetic. Maybe after all of this time I still think there is hope that my family will change. It’s pathetic.”

“It’s normal,” Jacob mused. “Do you know I still feel a little skip in my heart when my Dad or Papa tell me they’re proud of me. I’m almost twenty and I still look for their approval.”

“You don’t have to look for it,” Gabe frowned. “They’re always telling you how proud they are. Or how much they love you.”

“It’s natural for a son to need his father’s approval,” Jacob pointed out. “What you’re feeling is natural.”

“You know, when we have kids I’m going to bore them with love,” Gabe remarked with a soft laugh. “They are going to want to move out by the time they’re four.”

“See,” Jacob smiled. “Your Dad was good for one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“He taught you how to be a good father,” Jacob answered.

“That’s true,” Gabe nodded looking towards the bar where his Dad and brother Will sat talking. “Do you want to meet my Dad?”

“I’ve met your Dad,” Jacob answered.

“I haven’t introduced you to him,” Gabe said standing up from the table. “Why don’t we go say hi to him before we leave?”

“You sure?” Jacob asked standing up.

“Not really, but you’re right,” Gabe shrugged. “I have to do it.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded. “You know I’m here for you.”

Gabe nodded his head as he turned to walk towards the bar. “If he says anything bad let’s just turn and walk away. We don’t need to cause a scene.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded as they approached the bar.

“Dad?”

Jon turned to look at Gabe. “Gabe.”

“Will,” Gabe nodded. “Congratulations.” Will nodded before looking at Jacob. “This is Jacob… my boyfriend.”

“Hi,” Jacob smiled. “It’s nice to meet you both. It was a beautiful wedding.”

“Yeah thanks for inviting us,” Gabe said looking at his brother.

“I didn’t.”

“Your Mama thought it would be a good idea,” Jon said glancing around the hall. “Jamie Lynn’s family are associates and she thought it would be a good idea to show a united front.”

“Right,” Gabe nodded stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“So your Granddad tells me you’re working for him,” Jon remarked.

“I’m learning,” Gabe nodded.

“Suddenly take an interest in the family?” Will asked annoyed.

“Granddad showed an interest in me,” Gabe answered.

“And we know why,” Will scoffed looking across the bar at Bill and Walter.

“That’s enough, William,” Jon warned. “No I think it’s good that you’re doing a proper job.”

“Well like I said I’m still learning.”

“Well thanks for coming,” Jon said moving away from the bar. “I’ll see you around.”

“I… yeah,” Gabe nodded. “I’ll see you.”

“Why don’t you go back to LA now, Gay boy?” Will asked before following his Dad back to the family table.

“Well that went well,” Gabe sighed taking his hands out of his pockets.

“That was the most awkward conversation I’ve never witnessed,” Jacob frowned.

“You think?” Gabe asked. “I thought we were quite pleasant to each other.”

“You two okay?” Bill asked walking towards them with Walter.

“He had to hold me back,” Walter said causing Jacob to laugh.

“It’s fine, Walter,” Gabe smiled.

“He didn’t say anything to you, did he?” Bill asked.

“Will got his dig in, but Dad was fine,” Gabe answered. “He told me he thought it was good that I was working with you now.”

“What did Will say?” Bill asked.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Never mind,” Walter smiled. “In a few years when your Granddad retires and you take over the company, you can make your brothers do all the bad jobs.”

“Walt,” Bill warned.

“Well,” Walter said waving his hand. “I don’t like that boy.”

“That’s my Grandson.”

“Well we’re going to go,” Gabe laughed softly. “You guys want to come to Jacob’s Grandma’s house?”

“We can’t,” Walter smiled. “We’re going on a date.”

“A date?” Jacob frowned. “Aren’t you two a little old for that?”

“You know, that Adam Lambert tongue of yours is going to get you into trouble one day,” Walter warned.

 

………………………………………………………

 

“And then she called Uncle Sal a Hobbit,” Elle said with excitement in her voice as she repeated the story again.

“Sophia,” Kris frowned. “You are going to have to call your Aunt Gail and say sorry.”

“She will not,” Kim frowned. “Sophia said everything that needed to be said.”

“Mama said she has a fat ass.”

“Elle,” Kris and Kim said at the same time.

“So we missed the fun?” Adam laughed.

“You really okay, Buddy?” Tristan asked climbing on Adam’s knee.

“I’m perfect,” Adam nodded. “I’m really sorry I worried you all. I guess I’ve just been stressed lately.”

“Well no more,” Kim said patting Adam’s knee. “I’ve already talk it over with Neil and I have planned to fly back to LA with you guys. I’ll be there until you’re feeling better.”

“I’m better,” Adam said quickly. “In fact there was nothing wrong with me.”

“Nonsense,” Kim smiled. “Now who wants ice cream?”

“Me?” Tristan yelled climbing off of Adam’s knee. “I’ll take Gracie’s too.”

Jacob and Gabe burst through the door panting. “Papa?”

“Living room,” Kris called out.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jacob asked struggling to breathe. “I just turned my cell on and got a message saying you had a heart attack.”

“Who said that?” Kris frowned.

“Sorry,” Elle mumbled. “I panicked.”

“Your Papa’s fine,” Kris said. “It was just a panic attack.”

“You really okay, Papa?” Jacob asked looking at Adam.

“Your Mama’s moving in with us,” Adam answered looking at Jacob with a confused look on his face. “I actually don’t feel that great anymore.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	150. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 150

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I can’t wait to get back to LA,” Jacob sighed as he stretched out on a blanket in Kim’s backyard. “I’ve had my fill of Conway.”

“I’ve enjoyed it,” Gabe smiled. “It’s so much more peaceful here.”

“Get that thought out of your head,” Jacob warned. “We are not moving to Conway.”

“Like this town would have us,” Gabe laughed. “You saw the look on those ladies faces when we all walked into that restaurant last night.”

“That was my Papa’s fault,” Jacob shrugged. “I told him he had too much eyeliner on.”

“And what did he tell you?”

“To back off.”

“The look on your face,” Gabe laughed.

“You’re being very brave today,” Jacob remarked.

“Think the Conway air is getting to me,” Gabe smiled.

“So what’s happening today?” Sebastian asked walking down the porch steps with Megan. “We can’t just hang around Mama’s house all day. Why don’t we hang out somewhere?”

“Where?” Sophia asked from the lounge chair. “The park with one set of swings?”

“We could go to the lake,” Gabe suggested.

“And do what?” Sebastian asked.

“Rent a boat?”

“There is no way in hell I’m getting into another boat,” Jacob scoffed. “Find something that doesn’t involve water.”

“Go see a movie?” Sophia asked.

“We’re finally breathing in fresh air,” Gabe frowned. “After being in LA for so many years I forgot how clean Conway can be. Can’t we do something outside?”

“Like what?” Jacob and Sophia asked at the same time.

“Mini golf?”

“Do I look like I play mini golf?” Jacob asked.

“Hit a few balls at the batting cage?”

“Do I look like I play with balls?” Jacob asked causing Sebastian to choke back a laugh.

“It’s too easy,” Sophia laughed.

“You’re both idiots.”

“I’d like to try fishing,” Tye shrugged.

“Who asked you?” Sophia frowned.

“We could shoot some hoops,” Sebastian suggested. “They just opened up a new court across from the museum.”

“That could be fun,” Gabe nodded.

“There’s only three of us though,” Tye said pointing at Gabe and Sebastian.

“Megan’s a great ball player,” Sebastian said.

“One more and we can play three each team,” Tye suggested causing Sebastian and Gabe to look at Jacob.

“What?” Jacob asked. “What are you looking at?”

“Maybe Dad will come with us,” Sebastian shrugged.

“I can play,” Autumn said from the grass where she lay sunbathing with Elle.

“You?” Tye smiled. “But you’re…”

“You say girl and I’ll show you what my Dad taught me to do with boys who annoy me,” Autumn warned.

“I was going to say you’re short.”

“And?” Autumn shrugged.

“Yeah, and?” Elle asked standing up. “Sebastian’s short and it’s not stopping him.”

“Hey,” Sebastian frowned. “What did I do?”

“I bet Autumn could kick your butt at basketball,” Elle said looking at her brother-in-law.

“She’s cute when she’s acting tough,” Tye laughed.

“Hundred bucks says she kicks your ass,” Elle said.

“You’re on,” Tye smirked.

“No ones on,” Sophia sighed. “You’re not going to play basketball.”

“And who made you boss?” Gabe laughed.

“Me,” Jacob answered. “And don’t talk to me sister like that.”

“She’s bossing my friend around,” Gabe frowned.

“You’re not going to play basketball either,” Jacob remarked.

“This is so funny,” Sebastian scoffed.

“Like you’re going to get permission to go?” Tye asked annoyed.

“Megan?” Sebastian called out.

“Yeah?” Megan asked from inside the kitchen.

“We’re going to shoot hoops, grab your shoes.”

“Okay,” Megan called out.

“And that’s how you do it,” Sebastian laughed. “Now you two ladies ask for permission and we’ll meet you by the cars.”

“Hurry,” Elle smiled walking passed Tye. “I’ve got a hundred bucks to make.”

“Ask nicely,” Autumn laughed. “Then they might let you go.”

Tye frowned as he watched Elle and Autumn walk into the house. “I’m getting picked on by two teenage girls.”

“You’re not going to play basketball,” Sophia remarked picking up her magazine.

“Can I ask why not?” Tye asked annoyed.

“We’ve got two kids to look after,” Sophia answered. “Plus you’re a grown man. You don’t need to be running around a court pretending you’re a basketball player.”

“I can take Tristan with me,” Tye said. “It would be good to get him out of the house for a while.”

“So you can take him to a basketball court and ignore him?” Sophia asked. “He doesn’t like basketball.”

“He can watch.”

“If you want to get him out of the house take him to the park or something,” Sophia shrugged.

“But…”

“No, Tye.”

“You are so whipped,” Gabe complained shaking his head.

“You’re not going either,” Jacob pointed out. “I’m not spending an afternoon in the sun watching you play with balls.”

“That’s still funny,” Sophia laughed.

Gabe folded his arms across his chest as he looked at his boyfriend. “I don’t think I was asking your permission. I’m going.”

“Gabe,” Jacob warned.

“You coming, Tye?”

“I…”

“Be careful how you answer that,” Sophia warned.

“Have you lost your mind?” Jacob frowned. “You’re really going to start a fight over a stupid game of basketball.”

“It’s the principle of the matter,” Gabe answered. “Now are you coming Tye?”

Tye looked at Sophia before nodding his head. “I’m coming.”

“Tye?”

“It’s the principle,” Tye said backing towards the house.

“Okay very funny, Gabe,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “Now will you just stop it.”

“I’ll see you after Autumn kicks Tye’s butt,” Gabe answered.

“Hey,” Tye frowned.

“It’s the principle,” Gabe said.

“Right,” Tye nodded.

“You’re really going to do this?” Sophia asked standing up.

“Gabe?”

“I’ve got to do it,” Gabe said holding up his hands before walking into the house.

“Please don’t kill me when I get back,” Tye said before quickly following Gabe into the house.

“What the hell was that?” Sophia frowned.

“They were trying to be big men in front of everyone,” Jacob answered.

“They better be coming back,” Sophia frowned.

“I don’t think they will,” Jacob sighed. “Guess it’s just you and me.”

“Are you telling me they aren’t coming back?”

“Let it go, Sophia,” Jacob sighed.

 

………………………………………………………

 

Come on baby you can do it,” Adam said. “Come on Grace.”

“I’m telling you its gas,” Kim sighed.

“It was a smile,” Adam frowned looking down at Grace. “Come on my girl.”

“Repeating the same words over and over again isn’t going to make her do it,” Kim said annoyed.

“So you think she did do it?” Adam smiled.

“I don’t…”

“Look,” Adam interrupted. “See?”

“My baby,” Kim gushed. “Kristopher…. Neil come and see this.”

“That was a smile wasn’t it?” Adam laughed. “She actually smiled.”

“You are such a smart baby,” Kim smiled cupping Grace’s face with her hands. “Who’s the smartest baby? Kris… Neil?”

“You yelled?” Neil sighed.

“Yeah, what is it this time?” Kris asked causing Kim to look at him.

“Excuse me, young man?”

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled. “It’s just the games getting really good. Lucas scored an amazing…”

“Whatever,” Kim said waving her hand in the air. “That’s not important right now. Guess what Grace just done?”

“I bet it wasn’t a smile,” Neil sighed.

“I don’t like that tone, Neil,” Kim frowned.

“Sweetheart for the last few days all I’ve heard about is that Grace can smile,” Neil explained. “I believed it at first. In fact I spend the first three hours not taking my eyes off of her, but it’s not true.”

“Yeah that false alarm turned out to be her filling her diaper,” Kris remarked. “Why don’t the two of you just let it go?”

“She smiled,” Kim said annoyed. “Adam do what you did to make her laugh.”

Adam frowned as he looked at his husband and father-in-law. “Don’t think I want to.”

“Oh just do it.”

“I’m embarrassed,” Adam whispered.

“It’s your family,” Kim sighed. “I’ve seen the things you do onstage. Doing this shouldn’t embarrass you.”

“What were you doing?” Kris frowned.

“Yeah,” Neil said. “Now I want to see it.”

“Go on,” Kim coaxed.

Adam looked down at Grace. “If I do this, will you smile and prove these two wrong?”

“Come on,” Neil pushed.

“Fine,” Adam said standing up. “Kim?”

“Okay,” Kim nodded before covering her mouth with her hands.

“What are you doing?” Neil asked as Kim started making a noise.

“I think… I think she’s beat boxing,” Kris said looking confusingly at his Mama.

“And what the hell is he doing?” Neil asked.

“Rapping,” Kris said chewing on his bottom lip.

“There,” Adam said pointing at Grace. “See?”

“Huh,” Kris said looking at his granddaughter.

“Huh?” Adam asked. “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“You’ve stunned me.”

“Is this what being stoned feels like?” Neil asked looking between his wife and son-in-law.

“What?” Adam asked.

“I just watched my Mama and husband do a duet,” Kris frowned in confusion. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about that.”

“Never mind that,” Kim sighed. “Your granddaughter just smiled.”

“She wasn’t smiling,” Neil remarked.

“Of course she was,” Kim frowned.

“She was laughing at you,” Kris said choking back a laugh. “You’ve embarrassed the poor girl.”

“I know how she feels,” Neil grumbled.

“You two aren’t funny,” Adam complained.

“I’m going back to my game,” Neil said looking at his wife. “Never do that again. Either of you.”

“Yeah I’m coming,” Kris sighed moving towards the living room door before turning and going back towards Grace.

“What are you doing?”

“She’s coming to watch the game with me,” Kris said picking Grace up. “I can’t put her through that again.”

“Never ever do that again,” Neil said pointing between Kim and Adam before following Kris out of the room.

“What’s their problem?” Kim complained.

“Oh god,” Adam frowned looking at his mother-in-law. “I’ve turned into Brad.”

“What are you…”

“Stay away from me old lady,” Adam said backing out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Kim asked. “I thought we were going to bake cakes.”

“Back off,” Adam said walking backwards out of the room.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“I don’t think I want to go home yet,” Tye frowned. “Can’t we drive around for a while?”

“Are you seriously scared of my sister?” Sebastian laughed.

“You aren’t?” Tye asked. “She’s going to kick my ass.”

“She’ll kick it twice when she finds out you’ve lost a hundred bucks,” Elle smiled.

“Who taught you how to play?” Gabe asked looking at Autumn.

“I’d like to think of it as being born with a gift,” Autumn shrugged.

“Maybe I should buy her flowers,” Tye said.

“Or you could cut off your balls and give them to her,” Sebastian suggested.

“Gabe we’re in so much trouble,” Tye complained.

“I’m not scared,” Gabe shrugged.

“You honestly aren’t scared of Jacob?” Tye asked.

“Not really,” Gabe shrugged.

“They’re probably sitting at home just waiting for us,” Tye frowned.

“They can’t be that bad,” Megan laughed.

“You’re lucky,” Tye frowned. “You’ve got the easiest Allen sibling. The others are crazy.”

“I’m standing right here,” Elle said annoyed.

“Elle’s totally cool,” Autumn pointed out.

“For now,” Tye said. “Just wait until you’ve been out a few years and you’ll see how crazy they can get.”

“I blame, Adam,” Gabe shrugged. “They take after him.”

“Elle and I aren’t going out.” Autumn snapped looking at Tye.

“What?”

“We aren’t a couple,” Autumn said annoyed. “God, what is it with you lot and labels? Come on Elle.”

“He didn’t mean it,” Sebastian winced as Autumn and Elle marched away.

“They don’t know they’re a couple?” Tye asked confused.

“I think it’s a sort of unspoken thing between them,” Gabe answered.

“Great,” Tye said throwing his hands in the air. “Sophia’s going to kick me ass for outing her sister as well as not doing as I’m told.”

“This is pathetic,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head. “You two are like girls.”

“I’m not scared of Jacob,” Gabe frowned.

“Look me in the eye and tell me that,” Sebastian said stepping forward.

“I’m not… okay fine I am, but I have a plan.”

“And what does that involve?” Sebastian asked.

“It involves us talking like two grown men,” Gabe answered.

“And what’s the really answer?” Megan asked.

“I plan to beg and offer to take him out on a date tonight,” Gabe answered.

“It sucks to be both of you,” Sebastian laughed as he and Megan began walking towards Elle and Autumn.

“Think I could win Sophia over with a date?”

“I’d beg first,” Gabe answered before walking towards the car.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

“I really am Brad,” Adam sighed as he mixing the icing for the cake.

“It’s fun though isn’t it?” Kim asked cuddling into Adam’s side. “Just you and me.”

“I wonder where Sophia and Jacob are,” Adam said looking out of the kitchen window.

“They’ve gone out,” Kim said. “Face it, you either hang out with me or go watch a bunch of men with your husband.”

“I guess you’re the lesser of the two evils,” Adam sighed. “What’s next?”

“Do you want fairies or butterflies on the cake?” Kim asked holding up two different cake decorations.

“I am so gay,” Adam grumbled.

“Hello?”

“Who’s that?” Adam frowned as the front door banged shut.

“Don’t freak,” Kim said wiping her hands on a towel quickly.

“Is that Katy?”

“There you are,” Katy smiled walking into the kitchen. “Sorry I’m late.”

“No problem dear,” Kim smiled walking over to give Katy a kiss.

“Hey Adam.”

“Hey.”

“So Katy is here for the cake,” Kim said. “It’s for the playgroup she helps out at.”

“I’m going to go see if Kris needs me to take Grace.”

“Grace is fine, dear,” Kim said pulling Adam back towards her.

“Oh I can’t wait to meet her,” Katy smiled. “The pictures Kris sent Daniel are so cute. I bet she’s gotten really big since then.”

“Not really,” Adam shrugged. “She’s still pretty small.”

“Tell you what,” Kim said taking off her apron. “I’ll go tell Kris and Neil you’re here. Adam you make Katy a coffee.”

“I can get Kris.”

“You get the coffee,” Kim said pointing at the coffee maker. “Be back in a minute.”

“So how have you been?” Katy asked taking a seat at the table.

“Good,” Adam nodded moving to the coffee maker. “How about you and Daniel?”

“Great,” Katy smiled. “He’s thinking about retiring next summer. He wants to travel a little.”

“Cool,” Adam nodded.

“We were thinking of spending a little time in LA.”

“That… cool,” Adam repeated.

“He misses Kris a lot,” Katy remarked. “He feels like they’ve drifted apart over the years.”

“Kris misses him too,” Adam nodded.

“This is awkward,” Katy said with a nervous laugh.

“Is it?”

“But then it’s always been awkward with us,” Katy remarked. “Why is that, Adam?”

“I don’t know, Katy,” Adam sighed. “I guess…”

“Hey Katy,” Kris smiled walking into the kitchen.

“Kris,” Katy smiled standing up to give Kris a hug.

Adam frowned watching Kris and Katy hug. “Do you take sugar?” he asked causing Kris and Katy to pull apart.

“Just milk,” Katy and Kris said at the same time causing Kris to laugh.

“You remember how she takes her coffee?” Adam frowned.

“I guess,” Kris frowned.

“I’m going to go see how Grace is,” Adam said walking towards the kitchen door. “Kris can you make Katy her coffee?” he asked before walking out.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“Oh god we’re in deep trouble,” Gabe groaned running a hand through his hair.

“Where did they go, Mama?” Tye asked.

“They didn’t say, honey,” Kim answered.

“They’re planning,” Gabe winced. “They’re going to destroy us,”

“We have to find them,” Tye said grabbing his car keys. “The longer we leave it the more angry they’ll get.”

“How are we going to find them?” Gabe asked.

“You two are impossible,” Kim sighed. “You’re supposed to know the people you love?”

“Yeah,” Tye nodded in confusion.

“What does Jacob do when he’s angry?” Kim asked looking at Gabe.

“Shops,” Gabe answered.

“And Sophia?”

“She uses my credit cards.”

“So?” Kim asked.

“The mall,” Gabe and Tye said at the same time.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“There you are,” Kris smiled walking into Kim’s bedroom to find Adam and Grace laying on the bed. “What are you two doing?”

“Trying to figure out the world’s problems,” Adam answered.

“Got any ideas?” Kris asked climbing onto the bed beside Grace.

“Grace thinks we need more love songs,” Adam answered.

“We could do that,” Kris shrugged. “We’ve got enough love between us to write a million love songs.”

“You know her coffee order,” Adam sighed.

“Milk and too much sugar,” Kris said.

“What?”

“That’s your coffee order,” Kris said. “Medium rare.”

“What’s that?”

“How you like your steak,” Kris answered. “You don’t like your food touching any other food on your plate, and you hate too much ketchup on your hotdogs.”

“What does that prove?” Adam asked.

“I couldn’t tell you how Katy likes her steak,” Kris answered.

“Because she’s a vegetarian,” Adam pointed out.

“What?”

“Her and Daniel stopped eating meat two years ago.”

“See,” Kris smiled. “I didn’t even know that. So I remembered one little thing about her. Is it really that bad?”

“You’re never going to talk me out of my insane jealousy of her,” Adam shrugged. “It’s just a part of life.”

“And I’ve accepted that,” Kris sighed reaching over to rub Adam’s chin with his finger. “Why don’t you bring Grace out to meet her?”

“I’m getting that feeling that I want to hide her away,” Adam said sliding Grace closer to him.

“Katy’s not my Aunt Gail,” Kris pointed out. “You know Katy isn’t cruel.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “You want to carry her?”

“You do it,” Kris smiled standing up from the bed. “I know how you like showing her off.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“There they are,” Gabe sighed.

“I can’t do it,” Tye said shaking his head. “I’d rather just keep running.”

“We need to be men,” Gabe said shaking his head.

“I’m running.”

“You can’t,” Gabe said.

“Why not?”

“Because they’ve spotted us,” Gabe said nodding towards Sophia and Jacob.

“Well, Well,” Sophia said walking towards them. “Come crawling back?”

“I had to be a man,” Tye blurted out. “But it won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Can we talk?” Gabe asked.

“To me?”

“Please,” Gabe sighed.

“Over there,” Jacob nodded walking away from Sophia and Tye.

“Don’t leave me,” Tye said through gritted teeth.

“Come here you,” Sophia said taking Tye by the arm.

“So you want to talk?”

“Are you seriously angry?” Gabe asked.

“I don’t really know,” Jacob admitted. “It’s been fun watching Tye rebel for the first time.”

“He almost cried at the court,” Gabe smiled. “Although that might have something to do with losing to Autumn.”

“She’s going to kill him,” Jacob winced.

“So we’re okay?”

“You don’t need my permission,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “I’m not your mother.”

“No, but that is,” Gabe remarked looking across the parking lot where his mother was climbing out of her car.

“Are you going to talk to her?” Jacob asked.

“She’s coming over I think I’ll have to,” Gabe answered.

“Hello Gabriel.”

“Hi.”

“Kim told me where you were,” Ellen said. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“Why?” Gabe asked. “What’s there to say?”

“A lot,” Ellen said. “Could we maybe talk alone?”

“What’s this about, Mama?”

“I know what your Granddad has planned for you and the business,” Ellen said. “I think you should talk to me.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	151. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 151

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“There they are,” Gabe sighed.

“I can’t do it,” Tye said shaking his head. “I’d rather just keep running.”

“We need to be men,” Gabe said shaking his head.

“I’m running.”

“You can’t,” Gabe said.

“Why not?”

“Because they’ve spotted us,” Gabe said nodding towards Sophia and Jacob.

“Well, Well,” Sophia said walking towards them. “Come crawling back?”

“I had to be a man,” Tye blurted out. “But it won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Can we talk?” Gabe asked.

“To me?”

“Please,” Gabe sighed.

“Over there,” Jacob nodded walking away from Sophia and Tye.

“Don’t leave me,” Tye said through gritted teeth.

“Come here you,” Sophia said taking Tye by the arm.

“So you want to talk?”

“Are you seriously angry?” Gabe asked.

“I don’t really know,” Jacob admitted. “It’s been fun watching Tye rebel for the first time.”

“He almost cried at the court,” Gabe smiled. “Although that might have something to do with losing to Autumn.”

“She’s going to kill him,” Jacob winced.

“So we’re okay?”

“You don’t need my permission,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “I’m not your mother.”

“No, but that is,” Gabe remarked looking across the parking lot where his mother was climbing out of her car.

“Are you going to talk to her?” Jacob asked.

“She’s coming over I think I’ll have to,” Gabe answered.

“Hello Gabriel.”

“Hi.”

“Your Granddad told me where you were,” Ellen said. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“Why?” Gabe asked. “What’s there to say?”

“A lot,” Ellen said. “Could we maybe talk alone?”

“What’s this about, Mama?”

“I know what your Granddad has planned for you and the business,” Ellen said. “I think you should talk to me.”

 

…………………………………….

 

“You okay?” Jacob asked as Gabe walked back over to him.

“Where are Tye and Sophia?”

“She took him back to the cottage,” Jacob answered. “I think they might be going for makeup sex.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” Gabe frowned.

“What did your Mama want?” Jacob asked.

“Let’s get into the car first,” Gabe answered. “I think you’re going to want to sit down for this.”

 

……………………………………..

 

“So what is it?” Jacob asked as Gabe closed the driver side door. “What did she want?”

“She’s found out that Granddad is planning to give me the business,” Gabe answered. “She wouldn’t tell me how she knew, but she says Dad won’t let that happen.”

“How’s he going to stop him?” Jacob asked confused.

“Apparently Dad has been making his own plans,” Gabe answered. “He’s been trying to take Granddad’s control away for years. All he needs is Granddad to sign a few papers and then he goes to a lawyer and proves that Granddad hasn’t worked for the company in nine years. If my Dad gets his siblings onboard they can push my Granddad out of his own company.”

“They wouldn’t do that to your Granddad,” Jacob frowned. “He’s their father.”

“My Mama said that my Dad plans to tell them that Granddad’s gay,” Gabe sighed. “And then he’s going to try and prove to them that he did something to me.”

“Did what?” Jacob frowned.

“Jacob I really don’t want to say it,” Gabe said shaking his head. “Just know that if my Dad does that he will ruin my Granddad.”

“Oh,” Jacob said quietly. “But… no one is going to believe that your Granddad would hurt you like that.”

“My Dad can be quite persuasive when he wants to be.”

“But you can tell everyone he’s lying,” Jacob said.

“He’s already got plans if I do that,” Gabe sighed. “He’s going to tell them the reason Granddad is giving me the company to lie about being abused.”

“Why did your Mama tell you?”

“She couldn’t live with herself if they hurt my Granddad,” Gabe answered.

“But she was fine with them hurting you?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“She’s scared of him, Jacob,” Gabe sighed.

“Well what does she think he’s going to do to her when he finds out she told you?” Jacob asked.

“She’s hoping if I tell Granddad now then he has enough time to sort everything out and get my Dad and his siblings out of the company,” Gabe explained. “Apparently we’ve got about a month to make that happen.”

“You should probably go tell your Granddad now then,” Jacob said putting on his belt.

“I don’t want to get my Mama in trouble.”

“Please tell me you’re going to tell your Granddad,” Jacob frowned. “You can’t not tell him.”

“I know,” Gabe sighed.

“So start the car,” Jacob said. “Maybe we can figure out a way to do it so that your Mama doesn’t get involved.”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed unsure as he started up the car.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“But I want to go back to the cottage,” Kris sighed. “I had plans with a bottle of beer and a slice of pie.”

“Well your kinky hobby will have to wait,” Adam. “Sophia and Tye are spending time alone there.”

“Please tell me our daughter didn’t call you up and tell you not to come home,” Kris groaned. “You know what they’re doing in our home.”

“It’s her home too,” Adam shrugged. “Anyway, this might be good for them. An afternoon of fun while we watch the kids.”

“When are we going to have our fun?” Kris whispered. “You and I haven’t had an afternoon of fun in a while.”

“Want to watch a Disney film with Tristan and Grace?” Adam asked.

“How old do you think I… yeah okay,” Kris shrugged. “But I get to pick it.”

“You’re going to pick Aladdin aren’t you?” Adam frowned.

“You know it,” Kris smiled.

“Papa, Dad?” Elle said walking into the kitchen with Autumn. “Can we talk?”

“Now?” Adam asked. “I thought you two were going shopping with your Mama.”

“She’s outback yelling at Uncle Daniel about something,” Elle said sitting down. “And Aunt Katy is giving Grace her bottle.”

“I should go,” Adam frowned standing up.

“Stay,” Kris said pulling Adam back down. “Elle wants to talk to us.”

“So what’s up?” Adam asked looking at his daughter.

“Well Autumn and I have been talking and…” Elle paused looking at Autumn.

“I can tell them if you want,” Autumn shrugged.

“Tell us what?” Kris asked looking between Elle and Autumn.

“I have to do this,” Elle breathed out. “Dad, Papa. Autumn and I are a couple.”

“A couple of what?” Kris asked confused.

“A couple,” Elle repeated.

“That isn’t possible,” Adam remarked.

“Sure it is,” Elle Shrugged. “We’ve been a couple for a while now.”

“Yeah we just didn’t want to tell anyone,” Autumn said.

“But you’re not allowed to date,” Kris pointed out.

“I’m not allowed to date boys,” Elle said. “Autumn isn’t a boy.”

“I’m really not,” Autumn nodded in agreement.

“So you’re both gay?” Adam asked.

“They’re thirteen,” Kris sighed.

“What’s that got to do with being gay?” Elle asked.

“And I don’t like labels,” Autumn shrugged.

“Does your Dad know this?”

“He doesn’t like labels either.”

“This can’t be a surprise to you guys,” Elle remarked. “You know I’ve had these feelings for a while.”

“We just think you’re a little young,” Kris said looking at Adam.

“I have to agree,” Adam nodded.

“Don’t really know what to say about that,” Elle said standing up. “Anyway, we just wanted to let you guys know what’s going on.”

“Come on girls,” Kim called out. “If we want to get some shopping done we should leave now.”

“We’ll bring you guys cookies back from that cool bakery in town,” Elle smiled leaning down to give Adam and Kris a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye,” Autumn smiled before following Elle out.

“So is she gay or not?” Adam asked.

“She didn’t even ask for permission,” Kris frowned standing up. “It was like she was just letting us know what’s going on in her life.”

“Don’t even know what to think,” Adam said shaking his head as he stood up.

“They’ve been sharing a room,” Kris said in a panic. “A bed.”

“Okay, I don’t feel good,” Adam complained as he took a seat back on the sofa.

“Is it a panic attack?” Adam asked rushing to Adam’s side.

“No it’s our daughter’s coming out,” Adam said rubbing his chest.

“Just stay calm,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s back. “Breathe.”

“I’m trying,” Adam said taking a deep breath. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“Do I have to call an ambulance?”

“Not another one,” Adam said shaking his head. “Why is it so hot in this house?”

“Because you insist on wearing layers in the middle of summer,” Kris answered helping Adam undo his top button. “This is nothing to stress about.”

“Tell that to my lungs,” Adam said breathing deeply. “They’re the ones not playing by the rules.”

“Think of something relaxing.”

“I can’t,” Adam said shaking his head. “Our oldest daughter is at our home probably having sex in our bed, while my youngest has been sharing a bed with her girlfriend for weeks now, and to top it all off my granddaughter is out there being feed by your ex-wife.”

“Will you calm down?” “Kris asked. “Do you want me to get my Mama?”

“Oh sure that’s going to stop the panic attack.”

“Come on baby,” Kris sighed pressing his lips against Adam’s cheek. “Just breathe through it. You’re in charge here.”

“The whole world is spinning.”

“Here,” Kris said taking Adam’s hand and placing it on his heart. “Feel my breathing?”

“Stop showing off,” Adam panted.

“Breathe with me,” Kris said. “In and out. Just like I’m doing.”

“Your hearts racing,” Adam remarked.

“Because you’re scaring me,” Kris said.

“In and out,” Adam said as he copied Kris’s breathing.

“In and out,” Kris nodded.

“Well this isn’t good,” Adam breathed out.

“You’re all sweaty,” Kris said wiping Adam’s forehead with his hand.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Adam snapped.

“Don’t get excited,” Kris said massaging Adam’s shoulders.

“I think it’s gone.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Maybe for my kids to stop making announcements,” Adam answered. “I’m exhausted.”

“Here, lay down,” Kris said pulling Adam down until his head was on Kris’s lap. “Better?”

“I’m losing my mind.”

“When we get home we’re going straight to your doctor,” Kris said sweeping Adam’s hair away from his forehead.

“What are we going to do about Elle?”

“Never mind Elle,” Kris said. “Forget about all of them right now.”

“They’re our kids,” Adam frowned.

“And they are all healthy,” Kris pointed out. “Whatever is going on in their lives isn’t as important as your health. So let it go.”

“I can’t just stop worrying,” Adam explained. “That’s not how I’m made.”

“Guys?”

Adam rolled his eyes as Katy walked into the living room with Grace in her arms. “Hi?”

“Need something, Katy?” Kris asked.

“It’s just that Grace has fallen asleep, and Kim said I should bring her to you guys.”

“I’ll take her,” Adam said holding out his hands.

“You okay?” Katy asked placing Grace on Adam’s chest.

“Perfect,” Adam smiled before pressing his lips against Grace’s hair. “Thanks for taking care of her.”

“Don’t mention it,” Katy smiled. “She really is beautiful.”

“We think so,” Kris smiled running his hand over Grace’s head.

“Anyway, Daniel and I are leaving now,” Katy said. “Stop by the house before you leave tomorrow. Daniel’s got a few things for the kids.”

“Sure,” Kris nodded.

“Take care Adam.”

“I will Katy,” Adam said keeping his eyes on Grace. “You too.”

Adam watched Katy disappear out of the living room before looking down at his husband. “That was almost pleasant.”

“I’m too tired to be bitchy,” Adam sighed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better now,” Adam answered turning his head to the side to give Kris’s stomach at kiss.

“Good,” Kris smiled running his hand through Adam’s hair.

 

………………………………………….

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Bill said pacing up and down the hotel room.

“Will you remember your blood pressure, please?” Walter sighed.” No one is going to kill anymore.”

“Do you know what would happen to me if he spread that kind of filth around town?” Bill asked. “He would actually sink so low as to say I abused my own grandson?”

“We know it’s not true,” Walter said. “And a lot of your clients will know it too. You’ve been a business man in this town for over forty years. People know you.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Bill said shaking his head.

“Walter’s right, Granddad,” Gabe said sitting on the edge of the bed beside Jacob. “No one in their right mind would believe him. Anyway, I’m here to tell them it’s lies.”

“Once those kinds of words get thrown around they can’t be taken back,” Bill said annoyed. “If he tells even one person about this I’ll be ruined.”

“Just be thankful my Mama told us,” Gabe remarked. “We could have gone on for months not knowing any of this.”

“I have to go see him,” Bill said walking over to the closet to grab his jacket.

“You are not,” Walter said moving towards the hotel door.

“You can’t tell him, Granddad,” Gabe said in a panic. “You know what he’ll do to my Mama.”

I’m not going over there to start something,” Bill said putting on his jacket. “I just want to look him in the eye.”

“And do what?” Walter asked.

“I just want to look,” Bill answered.

“Well let me put my shoes on,” Walter sighed.

“You’re not coming,” Bill said shaking his head.

“You’re not going alone.”

“Taking you there will only piss him off,” Bill pointed out.

“And what if he’s already pissed off by the time you get there?” Walter asked. “I don’t trust him.”

“He’s my son.”

“And I don’t trust him,” Walter shrugged.

“I’ve got to,” Bill sighed moving Walter out of the way. “Jacob?”

“Yeah?”

“Keep them both here,” Bill said pointing at Gabe and Walter. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“If you’re not I’m coming after you,” Walter called out as Bill walked out of the room.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Don’t you want to stay for dinner?” Kim asked.

“I think Adam could use an early night,” Kris answered leaning in to kiss his Mama’s cheek.

“Is he okay?”

“I think he’s still a little freaked by what happened yesterday.”

“If it makes you feel any better I emailed my sister last night and gave her a piece of my mind,” Kim said.

“I’m glad you’re on Adam’s side,” Kris smiled.

“I might enjoy a good argument with your husband, but he’s still family.”

“So you can yell at him but god help anyone else that does?” Kris asked.

“Exactly,” Kim laughed. “You know, I’m very content with the way your life has turned out.”

“Have you always been?” Kris asked.

“There were times I felt that you and Adam couldn’t survive, but you’ve really proved me wrong.”

“What times?”

“When Sophia fell pregnant with Tristan,” Kim answered honestly. “I was so worried that you two wouldn’t get over that.”

“But we did,” Kris smiled.

“I don’t think you could have done that with, Katy,” Kim remarked.

“Don’t let Adam hear you talk about me and Katy,” Kris whispered. “It might just push him over the edge today.”

“Does that boy not know he’s won?” Kim asked.

“Won what?” Adam asked walking out of the kitchen. “I stole a slice of cake.”

“You call that a slice?” Kim asked putting her hands on her hips.

“So I stole your cake,” Adam shrugged. “So who won what?”

“You won,” Kim said causing Kris to look at her.

“What did I win?”

“The overeating challenge,” Kim answered. “Congratulations you win an expanding waist line. I’m going to go make sure Tristan has all his toys packed up.”

“You know, she gets more evil the older she gets,” Adam frowned watching his mother-in-law walk away.

“She was actually saying nice things about you before you stole her cake,” Kris remarked.

“Whatever,” Adam shrugged. “Who’s telling Elle?”

“I’ll do it,” Kris sighed. “You don’t need the stress. Elle?”

“Yeah?”

“Come out here for a second,” Kris called out. “You too, Autumn.”

“Be brave,” Adam whispered.

“Is that you guys leaving?” Elle asked.

“We are,” Kris nodded. “We’ll be back in the morning. Autumn go get your bag.”

“Why?” Autumn asked.

“Where’s she going?”

“She’s coming back to the cottage with us,” Kris answered.

“But we’re staying here with Mama.”

“You’re staying here with Mama,” Kris corrected. “Autumn will be sharing with Megan tonight.”

“But…”

“No arguing,” Kris said holding up his hand. “Did you or did you not tell us you two were a couple?”

“We are,” Elle nodded taking Autumn’s hand in hers.

“Okay,” Kris nodded. “We don’t let couples share beds. Autumn go get a bag.”

“That’s not fair,” Elle frowned.

“Those are the rules,” Kris suggested.

“Jacob and Gabe are allowed to share,” Elle pointed out.

“Which I don’t agree with,” Kim called out from the kitchen.

“Thank you, Kim,” Adam called back. “But butt out.”

“Jacob and Gabe are over the age of eighteen,” Kris explained. “When you and Autumn are eighteen you can share too.”

“Is this because we’re gay?” Elle asked annoyed.

“No,” Kris said shaking his head. “It’s because you’re thirteen.”

“Papa?” Elle asked.

“If you want us to take your relationship seriously then you will follow our rules,” Kris said. “Your Papa thinks exactly what I do.”

“Come on, Elle,” Autumn sighed. “You can help me pack a bag.”

“Fine,” Elle pouted turning and storming up the stairs.

“So we’re taking this relationship seriously?” Adam asked frowning.

“Of course not,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “Give them a month and they’ll have broken up.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“That was more than an hour,” Walter snapped as Bill walked back through the hotel door.

“You okay, Granddad?” Gabe asked jumping up from the bed.

“Not all at once,” Bill said holding up his hands. “I’m fine. I didn’t see him, but I’ve brought someone with me.”

Gabe looked over Bill’s shoulder at his Mama. “What’s she doing here?”

“Your Mama’s coming back to LA with us,” Bill answered ushering Ellen inside before closing the door. “Walter can you get Ellen a drink?”

“What’s going on?” Jacob asked.

“I got all this,” Bill answered putting a folder down on the bed. “It’s everything I need to take control of the company.”

“Here you go, honey,” Walter smiled handing Ellen a glass.

“Thank you,” Ellen said quietly looking down at the floor.

“It’s obvious that Ellen can’t stay here now,” Bill explained shrugging off his jacket. “Jonathan’s going to know she told the second he sees these papers gone.”

“Where is he now?” Gabe asked not taking his eyes off his mother.

“He’s driving William and Jamie Lynn down to the cottage by the lake,” Bill answered. “He’ll be back in the morning. Which means we have to be away by then.”

“So you’re leaving him?” Gabe asked looking at his Mama. “After all these years?”

“Gabe I need you to come back with me and help me pack up everything your Mama will need,” Bill said. “Then we’re all going to get into the car and go home.”

“We’re driving home?” Jacob asked.

“Jonathan’s got a trailer in the back of the factory,” Bill answered. “We can fill it with Ellen’s stuff.”

“Plus we drove here,” Walter explained.

“But my parents are still here,” Jacob said. “They’re not leaving until tomorrow.”

“Your parents will be fine,” Billy said. “I just want Gabe out of here before his father gets back, and I know Gabe won’t be going anywhere without you. So you’re coming too. I’ll call your Dad and explain it all to him. He’ll want you out of the way too.”

“Don’t worry, honey,” Walter smiled rubbing Jacob’s shoulder. “I have the best collection of show tunes we can listen to.”

“Don’t worry, it’s only a day’s drive to LA,” Bill tried to joke.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	152. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 152

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Where are you two going?” Adam asked sitting his bags down at the bottom of the stairs.

“Up to my room,” Elle answered carrying her bag.

“Keep the door open,” Adam warned causing Elle to roll her eyes.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded. “And Autumn your Dad will be here soon to pick you up. He’s taking you to your Aunts for dinner.”

“Can Elle come?”

“I don’t think so,” Adam answered. “I think your Dad wants to spend time with you alone.”

“But Uncle Tommy loves me,” Elle frowned.

“And we’re going to have a family dinner,” Adam said as Kris walked through the front door with more bags.

“How can we have so many bags?” Kris asked. “We didn’t leave with this many.”

“Dad can I go with Autumn and Uncle Tommy to dinner tonight?” Elle asked.

“What did I just say to you?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Did your Papa say no?” Kris asked.

“Yes,” Elle sighed.

“Then you’ve got your answer,” Kris shrugged. “Where do you want these bags?”

“Just leave them there,” Adam answered. “I don’t know what bag has my dirty clothes.”

“Your dirty clothes?” Kris asked confused. “Why didn’t you give them to my Mama to wash before we came back?”

“Because her way of washing clothes is frightening,” Adam answered. “She just throws everything in together. And you remember what happened to my jeans?”

“Yes I remember the jean disaster of two thousand and twenty,” Kris sighed.

“My favorite pair,” Adam said turning to look at Elle and Autumn. “By the time your Mama was finished with them, they had shrunk so much your Dad could wear them.”

“Funny,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “Elle go put your clothes away for me. Sophia, do you need a hand with those bags?”

“Nope,” Sophia said walking into the house with Grace in her arms. “Tye will get them all.”

“Yeah, Tye is suddenly Superman,” Tye said as he struggled into the house with the bags.

“Where’s Sebastian?” Adam asked.

“Saying goodbye to Megan,” Sophia smirked. “It’s like the longest goodbye in history.”

“it’s love,” Kris smiled.

“I think it’s wonderful how you take their relationship seriously,” Elle said annoyed.

“Have we not been taking your relationship seriously?” Kris asked looking at his daughter. “In fact when Tommy comes we’re all going to sit down and go over some rules.”

“What do we need rules for?”

“It will all become clear when Tommy comes,” Kris answered. “Now go unpack.”

“Fine,” Elle sighed. “Come on Autumn.”

“So your plan is to embarrass Elle until Autumn breaks up with her?” Sophia asked watching Elle storm up the stairs.

“We don’t really have a plan yet,” Kris sighed. “You got any ideas?”

“Well Elle’s a bit of a… what’s the word?”

“Child?” Adam asked.

“Bimbo I was going to say,” Sophia answered. “She doesn’t exactly know what’s going on around her most of the time.”

“But I’ve got a funny feeling Autumn might,” Kris sighed.

“You really don’t think they’re doing anything with each other, do you?” Adam asked pulling a face.

“This is Tommy’s kid we’re talking about,” Kris answered. “Anyway, you just relax,” he added looking at Adam. “We’re not going to freak out about this.”

“Yeah it’s not like any of them can get pregnant,” Sophia causing Adam and Kris to look at her. “So I’m going to go put Grace down for her nap.”

“You do that,” Kris said watching Sophia walk away.

“You don’t think they’re having sex, do you?” Adam frowned.

“Of course not,” Kris answered. “They’re only thirteen.”

“I don’t know so much,” Adam remarked. “A lot of thirteen-year-olds are pretty mature these days.”

“Not our girl,” Kris pressed. “Anyway stop worrying about it until Tommy comes.”

“So Megan’s away home,” Sebastian sighed putting his bag down by the front door. “Her brother just came and picked her up.”

“I’m sure you’ll by talking to her on Skype in less than an hour,” Adam smirked.

“Talking of Skype,” Sebastian said walking to stand in front of Adam and Kris. “Should we talk about you two spying on me?”

“It wasn’t spying,” Adam said holding up his hands.

“Yeah you were the one that didn’t turn off your camera,” Kris added.

“You know it’s a little unsettling to fine out both your parents have seen you naked,” Sebastian pointed out.

“We’ve seen you naked before,” Adam remarked. “Hell I used to put you across my knee as a baby and play drums with your butt.”

“And that will be the first conversation I have with my future Shrink,” Sebastian frowned.

“You know, you are our kid,” Kris pointed out. “We changed and bathed you for the first few years of your life.”

“Yeah, we’ve seen it all before,” Adam added.

“I’d like to think that things have changed since then,” Sebastian frowned.

“You’ve still got those cute dimples on your butt,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah, this conversation is over,” Sebastian said moving to pick up his bag.

“You brought it up,” Kris pointed out.

“And I’m ending it,” Sebastian said. “Let’s never talk about it again.”

“If you’re sure,” Kris shrugged.

“Very sure,” Sebastian nodded walking up the stairs. “Now I’m going to go try and forget any of this ever happened.”

“Okay, honey,” Adam smiled watching Sebastian go up the stairs.

“I think we embarrassed him,” Kris smiled.

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” Adam laughed.

 

………………………………………………

 

“I am never going on a road trip with you again,” Bill sighed slamming the car door shut.

“It is not my problem I have a small bladder,” Walter said climbing out of his side.

“Hurry,” Bill sighed. “We’ve still got another three hours to drive yet.”

“Anyone want anything while I’m in there?” Walter asked pointing at the supermarket.

“Some water would be good,” Jacob answered.

“No more drinks,” Bill said. “That’s the reason we’ve stopped at every working bathroom since Conway.”

“There’s five of us squeezed into that car driving in the middle of this summer heat,” Walter explained. “If we don’t drink we’ll die. Now Ellen would you like something?”

“No thank you,” Ellen said smiling shyly.

“Could you bring a box of cookies out?” Gabe asked.

“We’re defiantly going to need water for that,” Walter said looking at Bill.

“Get the damn water,” Bill said throwing his hands in the air.

“Like you were going to stop me,” Walter laughed before walking away.

“You know you’re going to have to go to the gym after this trip,” Jacob remarked as he followed Gabe to the fence to lean against it. “You’ve got that photo shoot next week.”

“I’m in great shape,” Gabe said holding up his t-shirt.

“It’s impressive,” Jacob laughed. “But I’ve got you in the tightest looking top ever. Even one bit of fat will show.”

“There’s no fat there,” Gabe said patting his stomach.

“After those cookies there will be,” Jacob laughed.

“Feel it,” Gabe said grabbing his hand to put it on his stomach. “Feel the muscles.”

“Very nice,” Jacob laughed running his hand around Gabe’s back to pull him closer.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” Gabe whispered as he looked over Jacob’s shoulder at his Mama sitting in the back of the car watching them.

“Is she looking?”

“Yep.”

“She’s in our world now,” Jacob pointed out. “We can’t hide who we are.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t rub it in her face though,” Gabe shrugged watching his Mama closely.

“I’m giving you a cuddle,” Jacob pointed out. “It’s not like I’m blowing you or anything.”

“God I wish you hadn’t said that,” Gabe groaned.

“Are you blushing?” Jacob laughed.

“No.”

“You’re blushing,” Jacob said poking Gabe’s cheek with his finger. “Right there.”

“My Mama’s watching.”

“And if she’s going to be staying with your Granddad and Walter she’s going to have to get used to watching two men being affectionate with each other,” Jacob explained. “They two are all over each other all of the time.”

“Yeah, they are pretty sickening,” Gabe agreed causing Jacob to laugh.

“I’m going to give you a kiss now,” Jacob said leaning in.

“Don’t get crazy,” Gabe warned.

“Just a small one,” Jacob said before pressing his lips against Gabe’s and moving away. “See? I kissed my Mama goodbye with more passion. What’s your Mama doing?” 

“She’s looking the other way now,” Gabe sighed.

“She’ll get used to it,” Jacob said rubbing Gabe’s back.

“I hope so,” Gabe sighed.

 

………………………………………….

 

“So you’re suddenly a lesbian?” Tommy asked looking confused. “Just like that?”

“I don’t like labels,” Autumn answered.

“And how long has this… relationship been going on?” Tommy asked.

“About six weeks,” Elle answered.

“So since I took you to Dallas with me, Elle?”

“Yeah.”

“Did they share a room in Dallas?” Kris asked looking at Tommy.

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded.

“I’m really stumped,” Adam admitted. “I really don’t know what to say right now.”

“I think we have to go over some rules,” Kris said. “Don’t you agree, Tommy?”

“Her mother’s going to kill me,” Tommy complained. “I mean are you even allowed to date?”

“I’m not allowed to date boys,” Autumn explained.

“Me too,” Elle nodded.

“So you’ve saw a loophole?” Tommy asked. “If you can’t date guys you’ll date each other?”

“Yeah that’s what it sounds like,” Adam nodded.

“So these rules?” Kris asked. “You got any important ones, Tommy?”

“No drinking?” Tommy asked confused.

“I mean about them dating,” Kris sighed.

“The no drinking thing is a good idea though,” Adam nodded.

“Okay, first your dates will have to be supervised,” Kris said ignoring Adam and Tommy. “There will be no more sleepovers in the same room, and if we even catch you once doing anything that involves sex…”

“Can you please not use that word around my daughter?” Tommy groaned.

“I’m sure she knows what it means,” Kris remarked. “Now do you two understand that?”

“Yeah I know what sex is,” Autumn nodded.

“Oh god,” Tommy groaned.

“I mean do you understand the rules?” Kris asked.

“Not really,” Autumn said shaking his head.

“Yeah I don’t get the no sleepover thing,” Elle added.

“Because if you’re a couple it wouldn’t be right for us to let you sleep in the same room,” Kris explained. “Do you get that?”

“No,” Elle answered shaking her head.

“It’s because of the sex,” Autumn explained.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Tommy said throwing his hands up in the air as he looked at Kris. “Now she knows that word and she’s using it.”

“But we’re not having sex,” Elle explained causing Adam to pull a face.

“Kris this conversation isn’t healthy for me right now.”

“Just breathe,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s hand before turning back to Elle. “What do you mean you’re not having sex?”

“We’re not,” Elle shrugged.

“Yeah, we’re thirteen,” Autumn added. “We’re not sluts.”

“There’s another word,” Tommy sighed shaking his head.

“We haven’t even kissed yet,” Elle explained.

“Why is she always so honest?” Adam whispered.

“We only hold hands,” Autumn announced.

“That’s it?” Tommy asked before looking at Kris. “When you called me you said they were having sex.”

“I might have panicked,” Kris frowned. “Are you sure that’s all you do?”

“We know what we do,” Autumn nodded.

“Plus they’re not sluts,” Adam said nudging Kris’s side.

“Why don’t you go and grab your bags, Autumn?” Kris asked. “Elle you help her.”

“You mean we’re allowed to be in my room alone?” Elle asked.

“Just go,” Kris ordered.

“They hold hands,” Tommy whispered once Autumn and Elle had left the living room.

“So I panicked,” Kris whispered. “They were so serious looking in Conway.”

“It’s true,” Adam nodded. “I thought they were going to announce their wedding at one point.”

“Now they think we’re nuts,” Tommy complained as he stood up. “You two are the most overreacting parents I’ve ever met.”

“Don’t need to be mean,” Adam frowned.

“I’m leaving now,” Tommy said. “Before you tell me they’re planning to adopt.”

“He’s going to have a shock one of these days,” Kris frowned.

“We don’t overreact, do we?” Adam asked.

“Well I don’t,” Kris complained. “You do.”

 

…………………………………………

 

Jacob let out a long sigh as he looked around Bill and Walter’s kitchen. “We should head home soon.”

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded in agreement glancing across the table at his Mama. “You going to be okay here?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ellen nodded looking down at her coffee cup.

“We’ve got her set up in the flower room,” Walter smiled. “She’ll love it.”

“A room full of flowers?” Gabe asked.

“The wallpapers got flowers on it,” Bill answered not taking his eyes off of the notes in front of him.

“It has a flower theme,” Walter explained to Ellen. “Looks out onto the fields behind us.”

“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Ellen smiled.

“He’s a brave boy,” Bill sighed shaking his head.

“Find something?” Gabe asked.

“He’s been stealing from the company for years,” Bill said looking down at a piece of paper.

“Did you know that Mama?” Gabe asked.

“Your father didn’t let me know about the business,” Elle answered. “He said it didn’t concern me.”

“Did he open bank accounts in your name?” Bill asked looking at Ellen.

“He has done in the past,” Ellen nodded.

“There’s three different bank accounts here with your name on it,” Bill explained. “I bet that’s where my missing money is.”

“Well you can get it back then,” Jacob said. “I mean, Ellen can get it back.”

“If we hurry up and contact the banks we can,” Bill nodded. “It’s still early in Conway. Jonathan won’t be back home yet.”

“So he won’t know she’s missing,” Walter pointed out. “I’d call the banks now if I was you.”

“What do you think, Ellen?” Bill asked.

“Whatever you think is best,” Ellen said quietly.

“Well come on,” Bill said standing up. “We can do this in my office.”

“Me and Jacob are going to go,” Gabe said standing up. “We better let Adam and Kris know we’re okay.”

“Tell the diva I’ll be calling him later,” Walter said. “I have a few ideas I want to run by him.”

“Maybe you should give your Mama your cell number,” Jacob suggested nudging Gabe with his elbow.

“I… yeah, I mean if you want it Mama,” Gabe stuttered out.

“I’ll make sure she gets it,” Bill smiled. “Come on, we better get this done.”

“Okay,” Ellen nodded as she stood.

“I’ll come back in a few days and see you,” Gabe said.

“Okay,” Ellen nodded before following Bill out of the kitchen.

“Well that was painful,” Gabe sighed.

“She’s just nervous,” Walter shrugged. “Her whole life had just changed.”

“Plus she’s surrounded by gay men,” Jacob pointed out. “It must be hard for someone who thinks we’re all going to hell.”

“You’re right,” Gabe sighed. “She’s so uncomfortable.”

“Give me a few hours with her,” Walter said waving his hand. “She’ll be singing Madonna in no time.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t leave her,” Gabe frowned.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Jacob smiled. “She’s just left her husband. It’s got to be hard.”

“Don’t make her Vogue,” Gabe said pointing his finger at Walter.

“I can’t be held responsible for my actions when the music starts,” Walter said holding up his hands.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“It’s good to be home,” Adam smiled as he stretched out on the sofa with Grace on his chest.

“I didn’t realize how evil you can really be,” Kris frowned as he sat on the sofa with Adam’s head in his lap.

“What are you talking about?” Adam asked looking up at him.

“You told Tye you weren’t feeling good so that he would leave Grace with you, and not take her to Brad’s,” Kris said causing Adam to smirk. “It’s evil.”

“Hey I let him take Tristan didn’t I?”

“How big of you.”

“Anyway no harm done,” Adam smiled.

“You won’t have freaked if my Mama did that with you,” Kris pointed out.

“If only Tye had more backbone,” Adam shrugged.

“You’ll get a shock one day when Sophia lets him grow one,” Kris remarked.

“Anyway, it’s nice to have our kids to ourselves for once,” Adam smiled. “We unusually have to share them with their partners. I like having them all in the one room.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled looking around the living room at the kids scattered around as they watch a movie. “And Gabe,” he added nodding towards the lazy boy where Gabe and Jacob sit together.

“We pretty much made him the man he is today,” Adam shrugged. “He’s ours.”

“You know I still get a little freaked out at times when I realize they’re ours,” Kris mused. “Like we actually raised them.”

“And they’re not crazy,” Adam shrugged. “I’d say that’s something to be proud of.”

“You really think they’re not crazy?” Kris whispered looking around the living room.

“What do you mean?”

“Well take Sophia,” Kris whispered. “She’s been bossing people around since she could talk. Her poor husband can’t move without her telling him what to do.”

“She’s strong willed,” Adam shrugged. “I like her that way.”

“Okay what about Jacob?” Kris whispered.

“What about him?”

“Well he’s like you,” Kris answered.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Adam asked.

“I… not a thing,” Kris stuttered. “I think it’s great.”

“Sebastian’s normal,” Adam pointed out. “He’s your all American boy. How normal is that?”

“And then there’s our baby,” Kris said looking down at the floor where Elle lay.

“I have no idea what she is,” Adam sighed.

“I don’t think she does either,” Kris shrugged. “But that’s okay. She’ll figure it out.”

“You do know we can all hear you?” Elle asked looking over her shoulder at Adam and Kris.

“Yeah Papa,” Jacob laughed. “Your loud voice travels.”

“And I am not bossy,” Sophia said annoyed. “I know my own mind.”

“And you really think Sebastian’s the normal one?” Jacob laughed. “The guy with two dads who’s favorite book is the bible.”

“I am not a bible freak,” Sebastian snapped. “Just because I like to help people.”

“You’re the weirdest of us all,” Sophia laughed.

“Now look what we started,” Kris sighed watching as the kids began to bicker.

“I preferred them when they couldn’t talk,” Adam frowned burying his face into Kris’s stomach.

“So much for a nice family night in,” Kris sighed rubbing Adam’s head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	153. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 153

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Is that Bowie?” Kris asked walking into the nursery with Grace’s bottle.

“What?”

“Are you playing David Bowie to our granddaughter?” Kris asked handing Adam the bottle.

“She loves it,” Adam shrugged.

“Did she tell you that?” Kris smirked as he began to tidy up around the nursery.

“She smiled when it first came on,” Adam answered. “Isn’t that right, Grace?”

Kris turned around to look down at Grace in Adam’s arm. “Doesn’t look like she’s going to answer you.”

“Don’t mock me,” Adam warned.

“I’m not, honey,” Kris smiled. “Now why don’t you hurry up and give her that bottle? We’ve got to be at the doctors by ten.”

“Why are we going to the doctors?” Adam asked.

“I got you an appointment,” Kris answered.

“But I’m fine,” Adam sighed.

“You’ve had two panic attacks,” Kris pointed out. “I wouldn’t call that fine.”

“Don’t like the doctors,” Adam pouted.

“I’ll buy you ice cream after,” Kris smiled pulling out one of Grace’s outfits from her closet. “Now is this outfit suitable?”

“Don’t think it’s your color, honey,” Adam answered. “Try pink.”

“Is it warm enough for her to wear,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“That’s her summer collection,” Adam nodded. “Everything is perfect.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded picking up a pair of shoes.

“Put those back,” Adam sighed. “A red dress with purple shoes isn’t even funny. Not even for you.”

Grace made a noise causing Kris to spin around and look at her. “What was that?”

“I think it was a giggle,” Adam said looking down at Grace in disbelief.

“She giggled?” Kris asked kneeling in front of Adam.

“I think she was laughing at your choice of shoes,” Adam remarked causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Make her do it again,” Kris said nodding his head.

“Don’t think it works that way,” Adam said looking at Grace. “Hey if your Mama was here we could do the beat box thing.”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about your rapping ever again,” Kris frowned.

“Hello?”

Kris’s head shot up. “Did you hear that?”

“Anyone home?”

“You know,” Adam laughed shaking his head. “For a second there I thought I heard your Mama’s voice.”

“Your cars in the drive. I know you’re home.”

“That’s my Mama,” Kris said standing up.

“Crap,” Adam hissed standing up from the rocking chair. “Where are we going to hide?”

“Adam, Kris?”

“We’re not hiding,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “In the nursery, Mama.”

“We could have climbed out of the window,” Adam hissed.

“There you are,” Kim smiled walking into the nursery.

“Mama, what are you doing here?” Kris asked giving Kim a hug.

“Yeah, didn’t we just leave you yesterday?” Adam asked.

“I told you I was coming to help you guys out,” Kim explained. “Here I am.”

“You being here is helping?” Adam asked.

“Where’s Dad?”

“Golf trip with your brother,” Kim answered. “So what can I do to help?”

“Go visit Brad,” Adam suggested.

“We’re just going to the doctors,” Kris explained.

“Oh my god, is something wrong?” Kim gasped. “Is it Grace?”

“We’re just getting Adam checked over,” Kris explained.

“Finally seeing if he’s a human or not?” Kim smirked.

“Kris she is not good for my panic attacks,” Adam warned.

“Well lets go then,” Kris said.

“Let me just dress Grace.”

“You don’t have to take Grace to the doctors with you,” Kim said walking over to take Grace out of his hands. “I’m here to watch her.”

“Tristan’s here too,” Kris said. “He’s in his room playing.”

“Leave him too,” Kim smiled. I’m sure the three of us will have fun without you.”

“This is really not good, Kris,” Adam said rubbing his chest.

“We’ll hurry back,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “You sure you’ll be okay, Mama?”

“Go already,” Kim said waving her hand.

“Let me get a kiss first,” Adam frowned stepping forward.

“Okay, honey,” Kim said turning her cheek.

“Not you,” Adam said dryly before kissing Grace’s cheek. “Be good, little lady. And remember,” he whispered, “no laughing while I’m gone.”

“We’ll be back soon,” Kris smiled before pulling Adam out of the nursery.

 

…………………………………

 

“Why don’t we invite her to lunch?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to shake his head.

“Because she doesn’t talk,” Gabe answered. “I think it would be a waste of time.”

“So what do you want to do?” Jacob asked.

“I think I should go to my Granddads and see if I can help out,” Gabe answered. “My dad probably knows now that my Mama’s left him.”

“Think he’ll come after her?”

“I think he’ll be more worried about trying to keep the business,” Gabe answered. “You want to come with me?”

“Maybe we could try a conversation with your Mama,” Jacob said grabbing his shoes.

“It’s sweet that you care so much, but I don’t think there’s a point to it all,” Gabe sighed.

“She’s proven time and time again that she doesn’t accept my lifestyle.”

“Let’s just see what she has to say today.”

“I won’t be holding my breath,” Gabe shrugged grabbing his car keys.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Now I don’t want you going in there and pretending you’re fine,” Kris said as he sat next to the Adam in the doctor’s waiting room. “Tell him everything that’s going on.”

“Do you think we should call Sophia and tell her we left the kids with your Mama?” Adam asked completely ignoring what Kris had just said.

“No I don’t,” Kris sighed. “Now did you hear me?”

“Sophia might get pissed if she finds out,” Adam remarked.

“My Mama isn’t a serial killer,” Kris frowned. “She’ll be fine with the kids.”

“Maybe I should call and see if she’s okay,” Adam said reaching into his pocket for his cell.

“Adam?” the doctor called out. “I’m ready to see you now.”

“Put that away,” Kris hissed standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“Dr. Greg is ready for you,” Kris answered.

“I don’t need you going into the doctor’s with me,” Adam frowned standing up. “I’m a big boy.”

“A big boy who lies,” Kris shrugged. “Now come on.”

Adam frowned as he watched Kris walk into the doctor’s exam room. “It’s like I’m five all over again.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“So what’s the problem, Adam?” Dr. Gregg asked taking a seat behind his desk.

“I have a pain in my ass,” Adam answered causing Kris and Dr. Gregg to look at him funny.

“Have you injured yourself recently?” Dr. Gregg asked looking through Adam’s notes.

“No,” Adam answered shaking his head. “Meet my pain in the ass,” he added pointing at Kris.

“You’re really not funny,” Kris sighed in disbelief.

“What’s going on?” Dr. Gregg asked taking off his glasses to look at Adam.

“I had a little thing in Conway,” Adam explained. “Just a minor little… thing, and now my husband won’t leave me alone because of it.”

“Kris?” Dr. Gregg asked. “Mind filling me in?”

“He had a panic attack,” Kris answered. “He thought he was dying.”

“I did not,” Adam sighed.

“I was convinced it was a heart attack,” Kris explained.

“I see,” Dr. Gregg frowned putting his glasses back on to look down at Adam’s notes. “There’s no history of panic attacks is there?”

“Nope,” Adam said shaking his head. “It was a one off.”

“He had two,” Kris said causing Adam to roll his eyes. “He had another one the day after.”

“Interesting,” Dr. Gregg nodded. “Any clue as to what brought them on?”

“His bitchy Aunt,” Adam said nodding his head in Kris’s direction.

“A lots been happening with us over the last few months,” Kris explained. “Sophia had a new baby.”

“I heard,” Dr. Gregg smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Well she’s back at home staying with us, and the baby… well the baby has downs,” Kris said.

“How’s the baby’s health?”

“She’s completely healthy so far,” Kris answered. “Doctors are really pleased with her.”

“It still must be a lot to take on,” Dr. Gregg remarked. “Even with her being healthy.”

“Plus our youngest son has been away doing charity work in Africa,” Kris continued. “It’s the longest he’s been away from us.”

“But he’s back now,” Adam added. “And he’s got no other plans to leave me.”

“Then there’s our youngest,” Kris sighed.

“He does not need to hear about Elle right now,” Adam whispered.

“Elle’s thirteen now and testing us to our limits,” Kris explained.

“My youngest just turned fourteen,” Dr. Gregg smiled. “She makes me want to strangle ever teenage boy I see.”

“We’re not exactly having that problem right now,” Adam shrugged.

“So it sounds like you’re both having a busy time right now,” Dr. Gregg remarked.

“And my mother-in-law has just moved in,” Adam added. “I think that last one might push me over the edge.”

“She’s only here for a little while,” Kris explained. “Just until Adam’s feeling better.”

“That will never happen with her here,” Adam grumbled.

“Well that is a plate full,” Dr. Gregg smiled. “But I might have the answer to a lot of your problems,” he added writing something down onto a piece of paper. “I want you to give this guy a call,” he said handing Adam the piece of paper.

Adam looked down at the paper before looking back up at Dr. Gregg. “You’re sending me to a shrink?”

“He’s a friend of mine,” Dr. Gregg answered. “He does wonders.”

“I’m not crazy,” Adam said shaking his head. “I don’t need a shrink.”

“Everything you have described is all to do with the mind,” Dr. Gregg explained. “You want to make sure you don’t have any more panic attacks, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Kris nodded.

“Then give him a call,” Dr. Gregg said standing up. “You never know, you might like it.”

“What’s to like about it?”

“It’s a place to go and let out all of your problems,” Dr. Gregg answered. “Someone to listen to you complain for an hour.”

“I have him for that,” Adam said pointing at Kris.

“Just try it, Adam,” Dr. Gregg said with a soft laugh. “If you don’t like it then maybe we can try something else.”

“I don’t like it,” Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“He’ll try it, Dr. Gregg.”

“Thank you,” Dr. Gregg smiled. “Now on your way out book another appointment for a months’ time. You can let me know how it went.”

“Well that was a waste of time,” Adam said screwing up the piece of paper in his hand.

“You’re going,” Kris said taking the paper out of his hand.

“Come on,” Adam said sticking out his bottom lip.

“Pout all you want,” Kris said making his way towards the front desk. “You’re still going.”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“So are you enjoying the LA weather?” Gabe asked looking across the restaurant table at his Mama. “Nicer than Conway, isn’t it?”

“It’s very dry,” Ellen answered.

“And staying with Granddad and Walter?” Gabe asked. “Is that okay?”

“I’m fine, Gabriel,” Ellen answered. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I just… well you haven’t been away from Dad since you guys got married,” Gabe remarked. “It must be hard for you.”

“I miss your brothers,” Ellen admitted. “It’s not easy for a mother to be away from her kids.”

Gabe shook his head in disbelief before standing up from the table. “I can’t do this.”

“Gabe?” Jacob asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything’s wrong,” Gabe admitted.

“Will you sit down, please?” Ellen asked quietly. “You’re drawing attention to yourself.”

“I left home when I was thirteen-years-old,” Gabe said leaning on the table with his hands. “I’ve spent seven birthdays away from you, and you are telling me that you can’t cope with one day away from your other kids? Do I really mean so little to you?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ellen said looking around the restaurant. “Can you sit down please?”

“You know I blamed him for everything,” Gabe said raising his voice. “I convinced myself that I didn’t get to have a relationship with you because of him. Because he was so controlling I told myself there was no way I could have my mother in my life, but that’s not true. That’s not true at all. You chose to stay out of my life. You picked him over me.”

“Gabe,” Jacob said reaching out for Gabe’s hand. “Please calm down.”

“Listen to your friend,” Ellen whispered.

“Boyfriend,” Gabe yelled. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Will you please keep your voice down?” Elle asked looking around the restaurant.

“Sit down,” Jacob said tucking on Gabe’s hand. “Please.”

Gabe clenched his eyes shut before taking a seat next to Jacob. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly looking at Jacob.

“I think everyone just needs to relax a little,” Jacob said.

“I’ll have you know I pray for you every day,” Ellen said looking across the table at her son.

“I don’t need your prayers,” Gabe sighed. “Hasn’t it occurred to you that I might need you more? You just walked away from me.”

“I couldn’t sit around and watch you living the life you live,” Ellen explained glancing at Jacob.

“You want to know something about my lifestyle?” Gabe asked leaning across the table to look at his Mama. “I’m a good person,” he began. “I don’t hurt anyone. I’m good to people. I work hard to make sure my relationship is healthy. I make mistakes, but I learn from them, and when I die I’m going to heaven. I’m going to heaven because I live a good life. Can you tell me you’re going to the same place as I am?”

“I happen to live my life by God’s words,” Ellen said calmly. “I don’t sin.”

“Oh but you do, Mama,” Gabe said. “I’m pretty sure it’s a sin to abandon a child you gave birth to. A child you were supposed to love and protect.”

“I do love you,” Ellen said with tears in her eyes. “I love you too much to watch you do the things that you do.”

“What am I doing?” Gabe asked. “Tell me exactly what I’m doing wrong?”

“I know you don’t see it as wrong, but God…”

“Not God,” Gabe said shaking his head. “For one second remember you’re my mother. Now tell me what you see that is wrong with me life.”

“I…

“Is it, Jacob?” Gabe asked. “Do you think I’ve picked the wrong person to spend the rest of my life with?”

“I don’t know Jacob.”

“Right,” Gabe nodded. “Well maybe I should tell you about him,” he said looking at Jacob. “He loves me. He’s very bossy, but I somehow like that about him. He’s a bit of a perfectionist and it drives me crazy, but I know whatever he does it’s always going to be the right thing. He doesn’t judge me. I can be sitting on our sofa with grease stains on my t-shirt and a zit the size of a golf ball, and yet he still looks at me like I’m the best thing in the world. Now any normal parent would see our relationship and be happy for their kid. Jacob’s parents are. You know, Mama I used to think our family was pretty normal until I started hanging out with the Allen’s. I thought it was normal for kids to be afraid of their Dad. I thought yelling and threating was the normal way families communicated. But then I got to see Jacob’s family work. I actually saw a married couple that love each other and do everything for their kids. Sure they drive each other crazy, but I can guarantee you that at the end of every day they all go to sleep knowing they are loved. And the idea that you and Dad can look down your noses at them. They are ten times better than you and yet you judge them. I’m just thankful they let me join them. I’m allowed to be part of their family even though I’m not. You see because that’s what family is about. Now I thought for some crazy reason that you could come to LA and we could finally have some sort of relationship, but I get it now. It wasn’t Dad keeping you away. It was you and your hateful thinking. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this,” he said standing up. “I’m sorry,” he said looking at Jacob. “I’ve got to go.”

“I really wish you would see the amazing man your son is,” Jacob said as he stood up from the table and followed Gabe out.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“This is supposed to help me?” Adam asked as he nodded his head to what was in front of him. “How is this supposed to help me?”

“Can you please not freak out?” Kris whispered. “She’s not doing anything wrong.”

Adam looked back into the living room at Kim sitting holding Grace in her arms. “She has our granddaughter in a football costume.”

“It’s a basketball jersey,” Kris corrected. “And it’s fine.”

“She has her in boys clothes,” Adam whispered.

“There you are,” Kim smiled looking up at Adam and Kris. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“We just got here,” Kris said walking into the living room and sitting down on the lazy boy.

“Well how was the doctors?”

“They’re sending him to a shrink,” Kris answered.

“Kris?” Adam frowned. “Do you have to advertise it?”

“It’s my Mama,” Kris shrugged.

“So you’re crazy?” Kim asked.

“It’s a side effect from knowing you all these years,” Adam said annoyed. “And what is she doing with that on?”

“You like it?” Kim smiled. “Daniel sent it for her.”

“I might have known it was something to do with her,” Adam sighed walking over to take Grace out of Kim’s arms.

“It was Daniel that sent it,” Kris pointed out. “Not Katy.”

“I’m sure she had a hand in it too,” Adam said sitting down next to Kris on the lazy boy.

“If it makes you feel any better Katy thought it was a stupid idea too,” Kim shrugged.

“It doesn’t,” Adam shrugged.

“You know, Katy can’t stop raving about Grace,” Kim smiled. “I think she fell in love with her.”

“Can we change the subject?” Adam sighed.

“Something wrong dear?” Kim asked.

“Is she doing this to piss me off?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“She’s talking about family,” Kris explained. “Katy’s family.”

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

“You know dear,” Kim smiled leaning forward. “Maybe you should talk to your shrink about your bizarre hatred towards Katy. It might help you get by it.”

“You know what would help me, old lady?” Adam asked.

“Anyone home?”

“Thank god,” Kris breathed out at the sound of Jacob’s voice.

“In here honey,” Kim yelled.

“Mama?” Jacob asked walking into the living room with Gabe following. “Why are you here?”

“To push me over the edge,” Adam grumbled causing Kris to nudge him in the ribs.

“I’m here to take care of your Papa, honey,” Kim smiled standing up to give Jacob and Gabe a kiss. “What are you boys doing?”

“Gabe wanted to come by,” Jacob explained.

“Something wrong?” Adam asked.

“See?” Gabe asked pointing at Adam. “This is exactly what I was talking about.”

“What’s going on?” Kris asked.

“We just had lunch with Gabe’s Mama,” Jacob explained sitting on the edge of the sofa.

“Didn’t go so well?” Adam asked.

“Jacob thinks I was too hard on her,” Gabe shrugged.

“You ranted at her for ten minutes and then didn’t even let her answer you,” Jacob pointed out.

“I knew what her answer would be.”

“What did you say to her?” Adam asked.

“He pretty much told her that her family was a disaster and that he learned everything he need from live from us,” Jacob answered.

“I told her the truth,” Gabe explained.

“You know honey,” Kim said looking at Gabe. You only get one Mama. You really should…”

“Excuse me,” Adam said standing up. “I think Gabe came here to talk to us. I don’t think he needs your opinion.”

“This is a normal loving family?” Jacob asked looking at Gabe.

“At least your Mama doesn’t judge you,” Gabe shrugged.

“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed.

“You know if you’re not careful,” Kim warned, “you and I are going to fall out.”

“You promise?” Adam asked.

“Maybe we should have just gone right home,” Gabe frowned looking between Adam and Kim.

“You get on my last nerve,” Kim said causing Kris to stand up.

“I’m going to watch a game,” Kris sighed walking towards the living room door. “You want to come, Gabe?”

Gabe watched Kim and Adam argue before nodding his head. “Yeah. Jacob?”

“I… oh my god is Grace wearing a basketball costume?” Jacob gasped clutching his chest.

“Yeah I’m coming,” Gabe said moving towards the living room door quickly.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	154. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 154

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“We might have a bit of a problem,” Kris sighed walking into the kitchen with a magazine in his hand.

“We have a big problem right here,” Adam said. “Ask me what this is.”

“I know what it is,” Kris said. “It’s your t-shirt.”

“Correction, it was my t-shirt,” Adam said. “Your Mama decided to do our laundry. Look at it.”

“It looks fine.”

“Look at it,” Adam said holding out the t-shirt. “See that writing?”

“I see it,” Kris nodded. “Is it supposed to be like that?”

“No,” Adam answered shaking his head. “It’s not supposed to be like that. Your Mama just threw it in with everything else.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Kris sighed.

“When is she leaving?”

“She only just got here,” Kris answered. “Can’t you just put up with her for a while?”

“I think we should call Brad.”

“What’s he got to do with my Mama?”

“I’m pretty sure we could convince him to take her,” Adam answered.

“Adam, do you realize this is my Mama?” Kris asked folding his arms across his chest. “I know for a fact you would freak if I talked to your Mom the way you talk to mine. Can’t you just try harder?”

“Your guilt trip isn’t fair,” Adam frowned.

“She’s my Mama,” Kris pointed out. “Whenever your Mom visits I show her nothing but respect.”

“Okay,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I’ll try to ignore her annoying habits.”

“It’s all I ask.”

“So what’s our problem?” Adam asked.

“What?”

“You came in here and said we have a bit of a problem,” Adam answered. “What is it?”

“Oh its nothing,” Kris shrugged.

“What is it?” Adam repeated.

“Just a little thing,” Kris explained. “I can fix it myself.”

“Does it have something to do with the magazine you’re trying to hide behind your back?” Adam asked.

“It might do,” Kris nodded.

“Show me.”

Kris sighed placing the magazine down in front of Adam. “Can you promise me not to freak?”

“What am I looking for?”

“Page seven,” Kris answered before Adam began looking through the magazine. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“How… when…”

“I’m guessing my Mama took the kids out when we were at the doctor’s office,” Kris explained. “It’s not bad is it?”

“We’ve spent two months making sure the press didn’t get pictures of Grace and your Mama is in town one day and Grace is in a magazine.”

“You know my Mama doesn’t think about things like the paparazzi,” Kris explained. “Anyway it wasn’t like they were never going to get a photo of her.”

“But I wanted it controlled,” Adam sighed looking down at the photo. “And she’s put those damn shoes on her. You know I hate those shoes. They don’t even match her outfit.”

“She’s coming,” Kris whispered closing the magazine. “Don’t get on at her.”

“Good morning,” Kim smiled walking into the kitchen. “Looks like it’s going to be a good day.”

“Really?” Adam asked. “Are you going home?”

“Want some breakfast, Mama?” Kris asked as he nudged Adam’s knee with his own under the table.

“Just a slice of toast, sweetheart,” Kim answered sitting down next to Adam at the table.

“So got any plans today?” Adam asked.

“I am going to go visit Sophia at the gallery,” Kim answered. “I think it’s about time I see where she works.”

“I’m sure she’ll love that,” Adam smirked.

“What are you two boys planning today?” Kim asked.

“I’m taking Grace and Tristan to their groups later,” Kris answered. “And Adam has an appointment.”

“With what?” Kim asked looking at Adam.

“It’s personal,” Adam answered flipping through the magazine in front of him.

“You’re going to see the shrink, aren’t you?” Kim asked as Kris set her plate down in front of her.

“Like I said, it’s personal,” Adam sighed giving Kris a look.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, honey,” Kim said patting Adam’s hand. “We all need a little help now and then.”

“When are you getting your help?” Adam asked. “It’ll soon be time for those retirement homes.”

“Adam,” Kris warned. “What did I say before?”

“Where is she?”

Adam turned to find Jacob storming into the kitchen. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Where’s Sophia?” Jacob asked.

“At work.”

“Was this her idea?” Jacob asked throwing an open magazine down on the table. “Look at the shoes she’s wearing.”

“Is that me?” Kim asked turning the magazine around to look at him. “What am I doing in a magazine?”

“The paparazzi must have spotted you,” Kris explained.

“Never mind that,” Jacob complained. “Will you look at what Grace is wearing?”

“I know,” Adam sighed.

“She’s never going to be voted coolest celebrity baby now,” Jacob complained. “Are those shoes even designer?”

“I bought those shoes for Grace,” Kim frowned.

“So they’re not,” Jacob said throwing his hands in the air.

“You know, you’re a snob young man,” Kim said pointing an accusing finger at Jacob. “I wonder where you learned that from.”

“I have taste,” Jacob shrugged.

“Never mind what Grace is wearing,” Kris sighed closing the magazine. “She’s a baby. She’ll look cute in anything.”

“It’s tragic that he believes that,” Jacob said shaking his head as he looked at Adam.

“I don’t know what gives these people the right to take pictures of innocent babies,” Kim complained looking at the picture.

“You don’t have to worry,” Jacob said taking a seat at the table. “I’ve got it all planned out. I know how to save Grace’s image.”

“Can I remind you she’s a baby?” Kris asked sitting a cup of coffee down in front of Jacob. “She doesn’t have an image.”

“She will when I’m finished with her,” Jacob smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

“I don’t like when he gets that look in his eye,” Kim frowned looking at Jacob. “He looks too much like you when he does that.”

“He’s a lucky boy then, isn’t he?” Adam asked annoyed.

“What do you mean when you’re finished with her?” Kris asked taking a seat next to Adam.

“For the past week or so I have been drawing a few designs,” Jacob smiled proudly.

“And this has got what to do with Grace?” Kris asked.

“What’s missing from my collection?” Jacob asked.

“Things normal people can wear?” Kim asked.

“No,” Jacob answered dryly. “I’ve been so focused on designing for adults that I forgot how big the child’s market is in fashion. Especially in LA. Every famous person I know wants their kid to look the best.”

“And again, I’ll ask what does this have to do with Grace?”

“I’m creating a line for babies,” Jacob answered. “And Grace is going to be my fabulous model.”

“For a school project?” Kris asked. “Right?”

“At first,” Jacob shrugged. “But who knows where this will lead?”

“She would make a wonderful model,” Kim smiled.

“I don’t know,” Adam frowned. “She’s just a little baby.”

“Well if I’m going to be making baby clothes I’m going to need a baby to model them,” Jacob explained. “It’s perfect.”

“I don’t know if we would want Grace being photographed,” Kris said. “I don’t think Sophia would want that either.”

“Yeah I agree with your Dad, Jacob.”

“Well that’s a great way to shatter your kids dream,” Jacob sighed.

“We think you designing baby clothes is a great idea,” Kris remarked. “Just not with Grace.”

“Don’t see why not,” Jacob shrugged.

“She’ll be your model when you’re designing the clothes,” Adam said. “Just not for photographers.”

“But I can still use her for fittings?”

“You’ll have to ask Sophia that,” Adam answered.

“I’m sure she’ll say yes,” Jacob smiled standing up. “Where is Grace?”

“Sleeping in her seat in the living room,” Kris answered.

“Mind if I go and take some measurements?”

“Knock yourself out,” Kris shrugged.

“Can I help?” Kim asked.

“You can hold her legs straight,” Jacob shrugged.

“Don’t hurt her,” Adam warned.

“I am her Mama,” Kim frowned.

Kris watched his Mama and Jacob learn the kitchen before looking at Adam. “Can’t you just be nice?”

“That was nice,” Adam shrugged. “I didn’t bitch at her for taking Grace out without permission.”

“Taking Grace out without… do you think you’re the boss of this house or something?”

“She’s my grandchild.”

“She’s also my Mama’s,” Kris pointed out.

“Everything okay?”

Kris looked over Adam’s shoulder as Sebastian walked into the kitchen in a pair of his boxers. “Do you know your Mama is still here?”

“Leave him alone,” Adam frowned. “If he wants to walk around in his underwear let him. This is his house.”

“You know, you two are getting boring,” Sebastian remarked as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.

“Boring?” Kris asked.

“The fighting,” Sebastian answered. “It’s getting a little boring now.”

“We’re not fighting.”

“Not much,” Sebastian scoffed. “You’re turning into Megan’s parents.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adam frowned.

“I once watched them argue over whose turn it was to feed the cat,” Sebastian said. “That’s you two,” he added pointing between Adam and Kris.

“We don’t have a cat,” Adam said looking smug.

“You have grace,” Sebastian shrugged. “You are always arguing over her.”

“We’re not arguing,” Kris sighed. “It’s a discussion.”

“And it’s boring,” Sebastian said as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

“You know, he’s so judgmental at times,” Adam complained.

“He gets that from you,” Kris said before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“What are you doing here?” Gabe asked opening his front door to reveal his Mama standing.

“Your Granddad gave me your address,” Ellen answered. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“Is there really anything to say?” Gabe asked. “I’m bored of going around in circles.”

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Ellen answered. “I’m willing if you are.”

“Come in then,” Gabe said opening the door wide to let her in.

“This is a beautiful place here,” Ellen remarked looking around the hallway. “I’m guessing Jacob’s parents helped you get it.”

“They pay half of the rent,” Gabe answered. “Jacob and I pay for everything else. Plus we share with two other guys.”

“I see,” Ellen said looking around. “Are those boys… like you and Jacob?”

“Niles is,” Gabe nodded. “Jack’s straight though… well for the most part. Do you want something to drink?”

“Water would be good,” Ellen nodded before following Gabe towards the kitchen.

“This is Niles,” Gabe said walking fully into the kitchen. “Niles this is my mother, Ellen.”

“Hi,” Niles said surprised. “Do you need the kitchen?”

“It’s okay,” Gabe said. “We’ll go out back.”

“Bitches, your fairy godmother has arrived.”

“Oh god,” Gabe groaned at the sound of the front door banging shut. “Why don’t we go out back now?”

“So ask me what I did today,” Phillip said walking into the kitchen.

“Not now,” Niles said.

“I’ll tell you anyway,” Phillip said completely ignoring Ellen and Gabe. “I was at the gym… now I know you’re wondering what the hell I would be doing at a gym, but I was there helping Wes photograph some models. Anyway I’m there and guess who I run into?”

Phillip…”

“I’ll tell you,” Phillip said throwing his bag down on the kitchen table. “Russell. That’s right, Gabe’s lover. Anyway we got talking and guess what he told me?”

“Phillip…” Niles repeated.

“Don’t interrupt the flow of my story,” Phillip sighed shaking his head. “Anyway he told me that some company called him and asked who he used for this runway show. Apparently the photos have been making the round. Now ask me what this company is… I’ll tell, they are only the number one soft porn production company in LA. That’s right… they want our boy in one of their films. They gave Russell their card for you,” he said turning to look at Gabe. “Isn’t it wonderful sweetie, you’re going to be a porn star.”

“This is my mother,” Gabe said through gritted teeth as he pointed at Ellen.

“I… well looks like your boy is going to be a movie star. How cool is that?” Phillip asked looking at Ellen.

 

…………………………………..

 

“Okay, girlfriend you and I are going to make ourselves look pretty,” Adam said as he lay Grace down on her changing mat. “Now I know things haven’t been easy for you lately. With your Mama being her and everything, but right now is you and me time. Just the two of us. Now I’m thinking maybe I you get your bottle and I change you then it’s story time. What do you think?”

“She thinks you’re crazy.”

Adam looked over his shoulder at Elle standing at the nursery door. “I thought you were over at your Uncle Tommy’s.”

“Autumn’s aunt came to take her to visit Uncle Tommy’s great-aunt,” Elle explained walking into the nursery.

“Well it’s nice to see you,” Adam smiled. “You haven’t been around for a while.”

“Relationships need time to grow,” Elle explained. “Autumn and I have to work hard to make sure we have a strong foundation before she goes back to Dallas. We only have a week left.”

“Just remember you’ve got us here,” Adam said turning back to fix Grace’s sock. “We miss you too, you know.”

“You sure?” Elle asked causing Adam to turn back around.

“Of course we miss you. Why would you ask that?”

“It’s not like if we do much anymore,” Elle shrugged. “All your time is taken up with Grace these days.”

“Grace is a baby,” Adam explained. “She needs a lot of attention.”

“I’m noticing that,” Elle remarked.

“Are you feeling left out?” Adam asked.

“I know she’s a baby,” Elle sighed. “And I know she needs a lot of looking after, but… well I used to be the baby of this family.”

“You’re still the baby,” Adam said with a soft smile. “You know you’ll always be my baby. Even long after you don’t want to be anymore.”

“I know,” Elle sighed sitting down on the rocking chair. “And I know I’m being silly. I guess I just miss you sometimes. I notice the way Uncle Tommy is with Autumn and I wish that could be us sometimes.”

“And what’s Uncle Tommy like with Autumn?” Adam asked with a frown.

“She’s his whole world,” Elle explained. “And I’m not saying I’m not your world because I know you love all of us more than anything, but… well I have to share you with a lot of people. I have to wait my turn to get my time with you. I guess I just took it for granted before, but now I’m realizing how cool being one of the important ones in your life really is.”

“What are you doing right now?” Adam asked picking Grace up and turning to look at Elle.

“Talking to you.”

“No plans?”

“No,” Elle answered confused. “Why?”

“Get ready,” Adam smiled.

“Why, where are we going?”

“On a date,” Adam answered. “Just you, me and Dad”

“But what about Grace?”

“Your Mama’s here,” Adam answered. “Now hurry.”

“Okay,” Elle said smiling wide before running out of the nursery.

 

…………………………………………………

 

Gabe rubbed his forehead as he let out a deep sigh. “Is this us trying?” he asked looking across the garden table at his Mama.

“I don’t know what to say,” Ellen explained. “This is all new to me.”

“You’ve known I was gay for years,” Gabe sighed. “You must have known before I told you guys when I was sixteen. You must have seen some sign.”

“You weren’t gay when you lived with us,” Ellen answered. “I can only think that being here has done this to you.”

“I was gay when I lived at home,” Gabe sighed. “I was gay when I was sitting at the kitchen table with you watching you bake. I was gay when I was rushed to hospital with a broken ankle and you spent three nights sleeping at the side of my bed just in case I needed you. Hell I was gay when you gave birth to me. Nothing made me gay. It’s just who I am.”

“All that might be true in your head, but not in mine,” Elle said. “I can’t accept that.”

“So why are you here?” Gabe asked. “I’m not going to beg you to accept it. In fact I don’t really care if you do or not. I’ve learned that I’m surrounded by people who love me for me. I saw the way you looked at Niles and Phillip in there. Like they were below you, but they’ve been there for me. And I see the way you look at Jacob, but that man has given me so much more in the years I’ve known him that you and Dad have given me my whole life.”

“I don’t want to get into another fight with your Gabe,” Ellen sighed.

“So what do you want?”

“I want to be able to say I tried with you,” Ellen answered. “I think God has put us in this situation for a reason. I’d like to see what it is.”

“So what do we do?” Gabe asked.

“I want us to be civil to each other,” Ellen answered.

“I guess it’s a start,” Gabe shrugged. “But you’ve got to be civil to Jacob too. He and I are a package now. I’m going to marry him one day, so you’ve got to treat him with the same respect he’s been treating you.”

“I don’t hate Jacob,” Ellen said quietly. “I just wish things were different.”

“Well they aren’t,” Gabe said. “There’s Jacob now,” he said nodding towards the back door. “Now’s your chance.”

“Niles told me you guys were out here,” Jacob said moving to sit next to Gabe at the table.

“My Mama just came by for a chat,” Gabe said taking Jacob’s hand in his.

“I… yes I did,” Ellen said looking down at Gabe and Jacob’s clasped hands. “I was just telling Gabe how beautiful your home is.”

“Thank you,” Jacob said giving Ellen a shy smile and causing Gabe to give his hand a tight squeeze.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“So this is what a date feels like?” Elle asked as she sat between her parents at the park.

“I can’t believe they shut down the tea room,” Adam said shaking his head in disbelieve. “You used to love going there when you were a little girl.”

“Don’t worry about it, Papa,” Elle smiled patting Adam’s knee. “This is fun too.”

“Honey we’ve taken our thirteen-year-old to the park,” Kris remarked. “You don’t have to lie to us. It sucks.”

“Okay so it’s not the best,” Elle laughed. “But it’s cool being with you guys again.”

“That’s true,” Adam smiled wrapping his arm around Elle’s shoulder. “You know when you were…” Adam paused at the sound of Elle’s cell ringing.

“That’s Autumn,” Elle said standing up. “I should take it.”

“So much for spending time with us,” Adam sighed as he watched Elle walk away with the cell pressed to her ear.

“You’ve still got me,” Kris smiled sliding up the bench until he was pressed against Adam’s side. “I’m not going to dump you.”

“I’ve always got you,” Adam smiled wrapping his arm around Kris’s shoulder to pull him closer. “You know I once said that if I ever got to an age where I would be sitting on a park bench with someone and be happy about it, then I’d want to be shot.”

“And here you are sitting on a park bench with someone,” Kris smiled.

“And I’m happy,” Adam smiled before leaning down to capture Kris’s lips with his own.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	155. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 155

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I want to kill him,” Gabe frowned. “That’s the third call today.”

“Just let me talk to him,” Jacob said. “I’ll tell him to stop giving your number out.”

“Who in their right mind would think I want to do a porn movie?” Gabe complained.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked walking into the studio.

“Russell,” Jacob explained.

“Him,” Jack said pulling a face. “I hate that guy. What’s he done now?”

“Gave my number to porn directors,” Gabe snapped. “I swear to you Jacob, I will kill him.”

“I’ve missed something, haven’t I?” Jack asked confused.

“Remember when Gabe did that runway show for Russell?” Jacob asked.

“Then one that pissed you off?” Jack asked glancing at Gabe. “Yeah I remember.”

“Well Russell had a photographer there taking pictures,” Jacob explained. “One of those pictures ended up in the hands of a production company.”

“A production company that does with gay porn,” Gabe said annoyed.

“And now they are hounding Gabe for him to star in their latest movie,” Jacob said.

“And you don’t want to do it?” Jack asked.

“What the hell do you think?” Gabe snapped.

“Don’t take it out on him,” Jacob warned. “This isn’t his fault.”

“No, it’s Russell’s fault,” Gabe said stopping in front of the sofa. “I should go right over to his house and smack him around.”

“Well we can’t right now,” Jacob said standing up. “I told Dad and Papa that we would be at their house for dinner in twenty minutes.”

“Then after,” Gabe said. “I’m kicking his ass after dinner.”

“Okay, honey,” Jacob said running his hand over Gabe’s arm. “Now go put on your white shirt. Your chest always looks great in that one.”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Why do you always do it for him and not for me?” Kris whispered as he held Grace out in front of him. “I’m your Grandpa,” he whispered. “I’m supposed to get just as many smiles as you give your Buddy.”

“Who are you talking to?” Adam asked walking into the bedroom.

“No one,” Kris said quickly as he held Grace close to his chest. “What are you up to?”

“Picking a shirt for tonight,” Adam asked opening his closet door.

“Are you going out?”

“We’re having dinner,” Adam answered.

“Yeah, at home,” Kris frowned. “Why are you getting dressed up?”

“Because we haven’t been out of the house in two months,” Adam answered pulling out a black shirt. “I haven’t been dressed up in months. Tonight I want to get dressed up.”

“But it’s only dinner with the family,” Kris frowned in confusion.

“And I want to feel pretty,” Adam said moving to stand in front of Kris as he buttoned up his shirt. “Hey gorgeous,” he smiled leaning forward to kiss Grace’s cheek. “I just love that smile,” he added before walking away.

“Seriously?” Kris complained looking down at Grace. “Where is the love?”

“Black Eye Peas,” Kim said walking into the bedroom. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“What?”

“Where is the love was a Black Eye Peas song,” Kim said. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“Yeah I guess,” Kris sighed looking back down at Grace.

“Want me to take her?”

“No,” Kris said shaking his head. “In fact can you make sure Tristan’s put away his toys in his room before dinner?”

“I can do that,” Kim smiled walking back out of the bathroom.

“Did she just march in here again?” Adam asked pulling on his pants. “You know one of those days I’m going to be naked and she’s going to get a shock.”

“I don’t think she likes me,” Kris frowned looking down at Grace.

“You’re the reason she’s here,” Adam sighed standing in front of the mirror. “If it wasn’t for you this house would be nice and quiet right now.”

“I’m taking about Grace,” Kris said. “She doesn’t like me.”

Adam turned around raising an eyebrow at his husband. “What are you going on about?”

“Grace,” Kris said nodding towards Grace. “She never looks happy when I’m holding her.”

“Have you had a bump on the head or something?” Adam asked.

“Hold out your arms,” Kris instructed.

“What?”

“Hold yours arms out straight,” Kris said.

“Okay,” Adam sighed stretching out his arms. “Why am I doing this?”

“Look,” Kris said as Grace started kicking and moving her arms around. “She wants to go to you.”

“I’m still not getting this,” Adam said taking Grace out of Kris’s arms.

“Watch this,” Kris said holding out his own arms.

“What am I watching?”

“She’s not kicking or moving her arms,” Kris said. “She’s actually cuddling into your more.”

“And that means she doesn’t like you?” Adam asked.

“She never smiles at me,” Kris said. “She always wants to go to you when walk into a room. She doesn’t like me.”

“She loves you,” Adam said with a soft laugh.

“I’m glad you find this funny.”

“It’s funny because you’re wrong,” Adam said holding Grace out for Kris to take.

“You keep her,” Kris said taking a step back. “She’s happier with you.”

“Hold her,” Adam said pushing Grace into his arms.

“What’s the point?”

“She’s your granddaughter,” Adam answered. “You’re only granddaughter. Now look. Is she crying?”

“No,” Kris answered looking down at Grace as she pressed her face against his chest.

“Now don’t you think if she hated you she would be crying right now?” Adam asked.

“I… I guess,” Kris shrugged looking down at Grace in his arms.

“Now stop with the silliness,” Adam smiled leaning forward to kiss Kris’s lips. “She loves you. How could she not?”

“Sorry.”

“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be crazy with the panic attacks?” Adam asked turning back to look into the mirror. “We can’t have both of us going loopy right now. The poor kids wouldn’t cope with two of us.”

“Sorry,” Kris repeated moving forward to wrap one arm around Adam’s waist as he rested his chin on Adam’s back. “You’re right. Of course she loves me.”

“Now we all know she loves me more, but that’s okay,” Adam smirked causing Kris to smack him on the stomach.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“No Megan tonight?” Sophia asked as she set the table.

“Her cousins in town,” Sebastian answered. “Anyway, we’re not joined at the hip.”

“Lovers tiff?” Sophia smirked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sebastian sighed grabbing the plates from the cupboard. “Anyway where is Tye tonight?”

“Hanging out with a few school friends.”

“You mean you actually let him go out?” Sebastian asked surprised. “He’s a lucky boy.”

“So why are you and Megan fighting?” Sophia asked. “She realized she can do better?”

“I didn’t say we were fighting.”

“Your face is saying it,” Sophia shrugged. “So what happened?”

“I might have told her I was going to get back into boxing,” Sebastian shrugged. “She didn’t take it so well.”

“You’re going to start boxing again?”

“You’re doing what?” Kim asked walking into the kitchen. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“You jump from one thing to another,” Sophia said annoyed. “First it was boxing, then the air force, and then you were all about saving people and now you want to go back to boxing? Well you’re going to need gloves because Papa’s going to kick your ass.”

“See?” Sebastian asked. “This is exactly how Megan reacted.”

“Well can you blame her?” Kim asked. “Now I understand that you like sports, but why can’t you be more like your Uncle Daniel?”

“You want him to be a cheerleader?” Sophia scoffed. “He’s going to need to take boxing on the side just to save himself from the bullies when they learn he’s a cheerleader.”

“Will you both just listen to me?” Sebastian asked annoyed. “I was only going to take boxing back up as a hobby. You know to get back into shape. I’ve really let me myself go in the past two years.”

“You’re a young fit man,” Kim said looking Sebastian over. “If fact if you weren’t my grandson and I was twenty years…”

“Please don’t finish that,” Sebastian begged.

“Twenty years?” Sophia laughed. “You’d need more than twenty, Mama.”

“You’re going to get old yourself one day young lady,” Kim warned.

“We’re here,” Jacob called out.

“And he made us get dressed up,” Gabe said walking into the kitchen. “I feel like I’m going to prom.”

“You look like you’re going to court,” Sophia smirked.

“Where’s Dad and Papa?”

“Having a heated discussion in the bedroom,” Elle answered walking into the kitchen, “I think they’re going to be a while.”

“Another fight?” Sebastian asked. “What’s wrong with those two?”

“They’re always surrounded by people,” Gabe answered causing everyone to look at him. “What?”

“What are you talking about?” Jacob asked. “They never invite anyone to the house anymore.”

“Yeah, they’re like friendless these days,” Sophia remarked.

“Well I think we should start dinner,” Kim said. “It’ll be a nice surprise for them.”

“Does that mean we have to cook?” Jacob complained. “Because I’m wearing a brand new outfit.”

“When are you not?” Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

……………………………………..

 

“You are so wrong,” Kris said shaking his head.

“How am I wrong?” Adam laughed.

“Because the Beatles kick all kinds of ass,” Kris answered.

“And so did Queen,” Adam shrugged.

“The Beatles are just better,” Kris explained.

“You want to know something?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“What?”

“We’ve been having this argument for twenty-five years,” Adam smiled. “Since the night before the final on Idol,” he added.

“And I was right back then too,” Kris smiled.

“No you weren’t,” Adam laughed. “You raved about the Beatles until Queen showed up to do sound check and then by the time they had left you were practically auditioning to be their groupie.”

“I don’t remember it like that,” Kris shrugged.

“Oh but that’s how it happened,” Adam laughed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2009

 

“Did you hear him tell me that last line was great?” Kris asked as he followed Adam back to the bedroom.

“I heard,” Adam laughed stopping outside his room door. “So separate rooms now,” he said looking across the hall at Kris’s closed bedroom door.

“Oh yeah,” Kris nodded. “I forgot about that.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded.

“No need to keep you awake anymore with my snoring,” Kris smiled.

“Is it weird that I’ve got used to it?”

“Even Katy isn’t used to it,” Kris admitted. “Want to know something funny?”

“Always,” Adam nodded leaning against the wall by his room door.

“I’ve spend ninety-eight nights of my married life sharing a room with you, and only ninety-one with my wife,” Kris said causing Adam’s eyebrows to raise.

“That is funny.”

“Bizarre way to spend the first year of marriage,” Kris remarked.

“Never mind,” Adam shrugged. “Tonight’s the last night. Tomorrow one of us will be the American Idol and you can go back to your wife.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded looking down at the ground as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “That’s true. I think it’s just hit me,” Kris said slumping against the wall across from Adam. “This is our last night.”

“No more mansion,” Adam nodded. “No more sharing a room.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded with a frown.

“Anyway,” Adam said pushing himself away from the wall. “We’ve still got the tour.”

“The tour,” Kris nodded looking down at the floor.

“I’m not tired,” Adam said causing Kris to look up at him. “Are you?”

“No,” Kris said shaking his head.

“Your bed’s still in there,” Adam said nodding towards the bedroom. “We could talk for a while.”

“It seems pretty pointless both of us lying awake in separate rooms,” Kris agreed pushing himself off of the wall.

“And one last night for me to listen to you snore,” Adam smiled opening the door.

“I still can’t believe I’m still here,” Kris said shaking his head as he pulled off his t-shirt.

“I can,” Adam said kicking off his boots. “I told you at the start you would still be here.”

“And we’re singing with Queen tomorrow,” Kris laughed. “I’m mean they aren’t the Beatles, but still.”

“Again, Kris?” Adam asked pulling the bed covers back. “We’re having this conversation again?”

“The Beatles are the Beatles, Adam,” Kris shrugged. “You don’t get any better.”

“Well I say Queen is better,” Adam said grabbing his makeup bag before walking into the bathroom.

“Maybe you haven’t heard enough Beatles songs,” Kris suggested following Adam into the bathroom.

“I’ve heard enough,” Adam smiled.

“This is the last too,” Kris frowned watching Adam begin to remove his makeup.

“What’s that?” Adam asked.

“The last time I watch you remove your makeup,” Kris answered. “I’ve learned a lot watching you do that over the nights.”

“Well maybe I’ll invite you over some nights and you can watch me,” Adam smiled. “If you miss it too much.”

“Maybe I’ll come,” Kris smiled before Adam went back to removing his eyeliner.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I was wrong,” Kris smiled running his fingertip over Adam’s cheek.

“About Queen?”

“About it being the last time I watched you remove your makeup,” Kris answered. “I think I’ve watched you do it a million times over the years.”

“And yet you still don’t get bored,” Adam remarked.

“Never,” Kris smiled. “I think we should head down now. They’re probably all starving.”

“Or we could take a leaf out of her book,” Adam said nodding his head towards Grace where she lay asleep on their bed.

“They’ll only come and get us,” Kris said.

“So are we pausing the great Queen verses Beatles fight?”

“For now,” Kris nodded bending down to pick Grace up. “It’s not over though.”

“It’s not over until you’re singing Queen at the top of your lungs,” Adam said following Kris out of the bedroom.

 

………………………………….

 

“You got somewhere you have to be?” Adam asked as he looked across the living room at Gabe.

“No, why?”

“That’s the fourth time you’ve looked at your watch since we sat down,” Adam answered. “If you two have got to be somewhere.”

“Just ignore him,” Jacob said waving a dismissive hand at Gabe. “He’s just annoyed at something.”

“Annoyed?” Gabe asked. “I’m pissed.”

“So what’s got you so pissed?” Adam asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Gabe answered.

“Is it your Mama?” Kris asked.

“It’s Russell and his stupid runaway show,” Gabe said causing Adam and Kris to look at him.

“Russell’s put you in a bad mood?” Adam asked.

“Gabe honey,” Jacob said with a nervous laugh. “I don’t think this is the sort of thing you want to discuss with my parents.”

“What’s going on?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, I think we might like to discuss it,” Adam said looking at Gabe. “Gabe?”

“Apparently some pictures of me were taken at the runway show. The ones where I’m in the swimsuit and well… well some movie producer called Everett Sedgwick got a hold of them. He’s been calling me none stop since yesterday.”

“There that’s what’s wrong,” Jacob said now can we change the subject? This is boring.”

“What’s boring?” Sophia asked walking into the living room and throwing herself down on the lazy boy.

“Everett Sedgwick?” Adam asked glancing at Kris.

“Who’s Everett Sedgwick?” Sophia asked.

“Ever… oh my god,” Kris gasped covering his mouth with his hand.

“You know Everett Sedgwick?” Jacob asked pulling face.

“I we…”

“Oh my god you know who Everett Sedgwick is,” Jacob groaned covering his face with his hands.

“You know who he is,” Adam gagged.

“Everett Sedgwick,” Sophia said holding up her cell to read. “Everett Sedgwick is an American porn director… oh,” Sophia winced looking up at everyone. “So you all know who Everett Sedgwick is.”

“Not now, Sophia,” Kris said.

“Okay, can’t breathe,” Adam said rubbing his chest.

“Not now, Adam,” Kris warned. “Breathe.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded quickly as he breathed in and out.

“So you all watch the same porn movies,” Sophia smirked. “That’s got to be disturbing.”

“Okay, Sophia,” Kris said holding his hand up to stop her from talking. “You still breathing Adam?”

“Think so,” Adam nodded as he continued to rub his chest.

“Right,” Kris nodded looking back at Jacob and Gabe. “This conversation never happened.”

“So are you doing the movie or not?” Sophia asked.

“Sophia,” Kris warned.

“What?” Sophia asked holding her hands up in the air. “I’m trying to help here. You don’t want to buy the latest Everett Sedgwick release only to find your son’s boyfriend is the star.”

“She’s not helping me,” Adam yelled pointing at Sophia.

 

………………………………………………

 

“Feeling okay?” Kris asked walking into the bedroom. “What are you doing?”

“Getting rid of them all,” Adam said pulling a handful of dvds from under the bed.

“You do know that Gabe’s hasn’t actually starred in one of those dvd’s don’t you?” Kris asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“They watch them,” Adam said. “Don’t you get it?”

“Not really,” Kris admitted.

“Our son watches the same porn movies as we do,” Adam explained. “Can you seriously tell me you can watch any of those movies again and get turned on knowing that?”

“I…” Kris groaned rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t even think of that.”

“I did,” Adam said reaching under the bed for more dvds.

“How many have we got?”

“This is the last,” Adam said. “I feel kind of dirty now.”

Kris frowned looking down at the pile of dvds on the bed. “I think I need a shower.”

“What about the other ones?” Adam asked nodding towards the closet.

“Other ones?”

“You know,” Adam said. “The personal ones.”

“We still have those?” Kris asked. “I told you to get rid of them years ago. Around the time your phone got hacked.”

“I needed something for when you were on tour,” Adam mumbled.

“Destroy our sex tapes,” Kris said grabbing the dvds from the bed. “All of them.”

“Even the one from Italy?” Adam pouted.

“You still have that?” Kris asked annoyed. “That’s twenty-five years old.”

“My thighs looked great in it,” Adam shrugged.

“Just…”

“Kris can you…” Kris leaped over the bed pushing the cover over the dvds at the sound of his Mama’s voice. “Am I disturbing something?” Kim asked.

“Learn to knock, old lady,” Adam said annoyed.

“Need something, Mama?” Kris asked as he made sure the dvds were covered.

“Just wanted to say goodnight,” Kim said backing out of the room. “Night boys.”

“Goodnight Mama.”

“And you might want to put that some place safe,” Kim said pointing at the edge of the bed where a dvd lay uncovered. “Wouldn’t want the kids seeing that.”

“Too late for that,” Adam mumbled as Kim closed the door.

“We have to burn these things,” Kris groaned as he gathered up the dvds. “I never want to see a naked man again.”

“Saying things like that isn’t good for my panic attacks,” Adam frowned as he rubbed his chest.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	156. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 156

 

“She still moping?” Kim asked walking into the kitchen.

“She’s a little sad,” Kris said looking out of the kitchen window at Elle sitting on the steps.

“Oh she’ll get over it in a few hours,” Kim said. “She must have more friends than Autumn.”

“She doesn’t know?” Adam asked looking up from his cell.

“I didn’t tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Kim asked looking between her son and son-in-law.

“Well Mama,” Kris said taking a seat next to Kim at the table. “Elle has sort of told us that she’s…”

“She didn’t actually say the word,” Adam reminded him.

“Well Autumn and Elle are… well dating,” Kris said looking at his Mama.

“Don’t be so silly,” Kim laughed. “They’re only little girls.”

“They’re thirteen,” Adam shrugged. “Sophia had her first boyfriend at that age.”

“You’re really not using Sophia as an example here, are you?” Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s all very innocent,” Adam explained.

“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “Plus Autumn is back in Dallas now. They can’t really do much dating now.”

“So she’s a lesbian now?” Kim asked.

“We’re thinking more along the lines of bisexual,” Kris answered.

“Now you’re really being silly,” Kim laughed. “She’s too young to know what sexuality she is.”

“I’d say she’s about the right age,” Adam shrugged. “I was about her age when I knew.”

“Me too,” Kris added.

“You did not know you were gay when you were a little boy,” Kim said annoyed. “You didn’t even know what gay was back then.”

“Mama we had MTV,” Kris smiled. “I knew exactly what gay was.”

“This bothers you,” Adam said frowning. “You don’t like this, do you?”

“I can’t see what there is to like,” Kim answered. “Elle is far too young to be thinking these thoughts.”

“But Jacob had these exact same thoughts,” Adam pointed out. “You were supportive of him.”

“That was completely different,” Kim said.

“Because Elle is related to you by blood?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Adam,” Kris frowned. “That’s a horrible thing to say.”

“Jacob’s just your adopted grandchild and Elle is just that little bit closer to you,” Adam said. “It just means you can’t blame my DNA for one of your grandkids being different. That’s what’s annoying you, isn’t it?”

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Kris asked looking at his husband in disbelief.

“It’s obvious,” Adam said looking at Kim. “The idea of another one from your gene pool being gay horrifies you. The religious side of you is really coming out now, isn’t it?”

“I’m not sitting here listening to your ranting,” Kim said standing up from the table.

“The truth hurts,” Adam said.

“I’m going to tell you one thing, young man,” Kim said leaning on the table to look at Adam. “I don’t see DNA when I look at any of my grandchildren. You’ve said some horrible things to me over the years, but that has to be the worst.”

Adam shook his head as he watched Kim walk out of the kitchen. “She’s unbelievable.” Kris slammed his coffee cup down on the table before standing up. “Where are you going?”

“As far away from you as I can get,” Kris answered turning to walk out of the kitchen.

“Kris?”

“You are bang out of order, Adam,” Kris yelled over his shoulder before walking away.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“Tell me it again,” Gabe said sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Oh please don’t,” Jacob groaned. “There are only so many times a person can hear how you won a boxing match.”

“But it was so cool,” Sebastian said with excitement. “I could feel his lip burst against my glove.”

“That is so cool,” Gabe said smiling wide.

“Get that thought out of your head,” Jacob said looking at his boyfriend.

“What?”

“Just because Sebastian has climbed back into the ring doesn’t mean you can,” Jacob answered. “You have three photo shoots lined up for the next month. One burst lip and you can kiss them goodbye.”

“Might be hard to do with a burst lip,” Sebastian smirked.

“And what does Megan think of this little comeback?” Jacob asked. “I know she can’t be happy.”

“She’s pretty pissed,” Sebastian shrugged. “She thinks I’m crazy for even thinking about it.”

“It’s not like it’s a career though,” Gabe remarked. “She’ll be happy about it when she sees how it improves your body.”

“She’ll dump him if he breaks his nose,” Jacob remarked.

“Anyway forget all that,” Sebastian said. “I came over here for a reason.”

“Not to brag about beating someone up? Jacob asked.

“Guess who was training at the club?”

“Other boys with wonky noses,” Jacob answered.

“Steve Sparks.”

“No way,” Gabe laughed.

“I couldn’t believe it myself when I saw him.”

“Who’s Steve Sparks?” Jacob asked looking confused.

“Seriously?” Sebastian frowned. “You don’t know who Steve Sparks is?”

“He was a few years older than us,” Gabe explained. “He was the boxer everyone wanted to beat. I tried once.”

“What happened?”

“He punched me in the jaw and I hit the mat,” Gabe shrugged.

“He once punched Taylor so hard he knocked him out and Taylor snored for over two minutes,” Sebastian laughed.

“That was so cool that day,” Gabe gushed.

“You two are going on about him like you are giggly ten-year-olds,” Jacob said dryly.

“So what was he doing in the gym?” Gabe asked ignoring Jacob.

“He’s just moved back from Germany,” Sebastian explained. “He was over there training. He’s having a party tonight and wants everyone there. I said I would tell you.”

“His parties were legendary,” Gabe said causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

“I thought we were going to your Granddad’s for dinner tonight.”

“This is a Steve Sparks party,” Gabe said looking at his boyfriend. “Granddad can wait.”

“Think it will be like the parties he used to have?” Sebastian asked.

“Hope so,” Gabe smiled causing Jacob to give him a look.

“Maybe he’ll even dance with you both if you’re lucky,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“I better get home,” Sebastian said standing up. “I want to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight.”

“You’re right,” Gabe said standing up. “I’ve got a great black shirt that would be perfect for it.”

“Think I should style my hair differently?” Sebastian asked running a hand through his hair.

“Maybe sweep it up a bit more,” Gabe nodded.

“Have I been drinking or something?” Jacob asked looking confused.

 

……………………………………………..

 

Adam let out a deep breath before knocking lightly on Kim’s bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“It’s your house,” Kim said as Adam pushed open the door.

“I thought we could talk.”

“You better hurry,” Kim said pulling a few tops out of the closet.

“Are you packing?” Adam asked watching as Kim placed the tops into her open bag. “Kim what are you doing?”

“I called Brad,” Kim said. “He said I can have their guest house for tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Adam sighed as Kim walked back to the closet. “Kim will you please stop?” he asked as he took the items of clothing from Kim’s hands. “Can you just sit… please?”

“Very well,” Kim said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“First I want to say I’m sorry,” Adam said running a hand through his hair. “That was a shitty thing to say to you.”

“I’m glad you realize,” Kim said coldly.

“What I said… look I know it’s not true,” Adam said. “I know you don’t see Elle any differently from the others. I know you love them all the same.”

“I’m not my sister, you know,” Kim said finally looking at Adam. “I know she said some horrible things to you… I just… I hoped you wouldn’t blame me for that.”

“I don’t blame you for what your sister said,” Adam sighed.

“Then I don’t know where those hateful words you said to me in the kitchen came from,” Kim said confused.

“They came from me,” Adam said. “That’s all just horrible things in my own mind. It had nothing to do with you.”

“Well I don’t like you thinking those thoughts at all,” Kim said.

“I’m just…” Adam sighed rubbing his eyes with his hand. “I just feel like I’m drowning right now,” he admitted.

“What are you talking about?” Kim asked placing her hand on top of Adam’s. “Honey, talk to me.”

“It’s just everything is happening right now, and I’m not in control,” Adam admitted. “I feel like I’m losing control of my family.”

“Why are you feeling that?” Kim asked.

“I’ve got four kids all going in different directions,” Adam answered. “With every day that passes they prove to me they need me less and less.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Kim frowned. “I know for one that Sophia needs you more than ever now.”

“Not since Tye arrived,” Adam said shaking his head. “And I know that she should be relying on him. He’s her husband after all, but I miss not being the man she runs to with her problems. And Jacob’s not needed me for years. Sebastian’s busy with Megan all the time, and now Elle. My baby is off trying to get her independence from me.”

“You haven’t mentioned Grace,” Kim remarked.

“And that’s my biggest worry,” Adam sighed. “There is a little girl who I see as the most perfect thing in the world and yet no one else seems to.”

“I know a house full of people that see her just the way you do,” Kim remarked.

“I can’t control these people, though,” Adam sighed pulling out his cell and handing it to Kim.

“What’s this?” Kim asked looking down at the cell.

“Tweets,” Adam answered. “Lots and lots of tweets all are saying the same thing.”

“What’s that?”

“All telling me that Grace being like she is, is my fault,” Adam answered. “Your sister was just the tip of the ice berg. There are thousands of them all telling me my lifestyle is to blame for Grace’s condition.”

Kim looked through Adam’s cell shaking her head. “What kind of animals would write these sorts of things?”

“I’ve tried ignoring them,” Adam sighed.

“What does Kris say about this?”

“He doesn’t know,” Adam said taking his cell back. “He gave up his twitter account years ago.”

“This is the reason for the panic attacks isn’t it?” Kim asked squeezing Adam’s hand.

“Your sister pushed me over the edge,” Adam admitted. “After reading these for so long, hearing her talk like that scared me. If someone in Grace’s own family could think things, then how should I expect the rest of the world to be nice to her?”

“You’ve really got the weight of the world on your shoulders, haven’t you?”

“I don’t want you to tell Kris any of this,” Adam sighed. “It would only upset him.”

“But bottling it up is only upsetting you,” Kim pointed out.

“It’s better this way,” Adam said.

“Where is your husband now?” Kim asked standing up from the bed.

“Locked himself in the studio,” Adam answered. “He’s pretty angry because of the way I spoke to you.”

“Well go and tell him we’ve made up,” Kim said. “And tell him I need a ride over to Brad’s soon.”

“You’re still leaving?” Adam frowned. “Kim please don’t do this,” he begged. “He’ll never forgive me if you do.”

“It will only be for one night,” Kim smiled. “I think you and that husband of yours need a night home alone. I’ll arrange for the kids to be out too.”

“But…”

“It’s time you thought of yourself for once,” Kim interrupted. “Now go makeup with your husband. And I expect two happy boys when I come back tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Kim,” Adam smiled pulling Kim in for a hug.

“Just make sure my son is talking to you,” Kim said patting Adam’s back before pulling away. “Or tonight is going to be a long night.”

 

……………………………………

 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I was you,” Sophia said leaning on the living room door frame to look at Sebastian.

“I want something to eat,” Sebastian said.

“Papa and Dad are in there talking,” Sophia said.

“And?”

“And it doesn’t look good,” Sophia answered. “I think they’re having a fight.”

“Another one?” Sebastian frowned following Sophia into the living room. “They’re really starting to worry me.”

“I don’t think they’re fighting over you,” Sophia shrugged.

“Haven’t you noticed that all they do is fight?” Sebastian asked. “If they’re not arguing then one of them is pouting.”

“They’re married,” Sophia shrugged. “That’s what married life is about.”

“Not for Papa and Dad,” Sebastian remarked. “They’re usually pretty cool with each other.”

“I’d be more worried about your relationship with Megan,” Sophia shrugged.

“My relationship is fine,” Sebastian said taking a seat next to Sophia.

“You sure?” Sophia asked. “Because I was talking to her this morning.”

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed. “She’s still annoyed with me, but it’s not stopping me from doing what I want to do. That’s not how relationships work.”

“It is in this family,” Sophia pointed out.

“Not with me,” Sebastian said. “I’m not going to be bossed around by anyone.”

“You’ll learn,” Sophia shrugged.

“The kitchen door is opening,” Sebastian said nudging Sophia’s side.

“Dad looks pissed,” Sophia remarked as she watched Kris walk up the stairs.

“And Papa looks upset,” Sebastian sighed as he watched Adam following Kris up the stairs “I hate this.”

“You worry too much,” Sophia remarked. “I’m sure they’ll be all over each other in under an hour.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about them,” Sebastian said quietly. “I don’t want them to get so bad they can’t turn back from it.”

“It’s Dad and Papa,” Sophia said. “They’re a pair. You can’t have one without the other.”

“I just hope they remember that,” Sebastian sighed.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually making me go to a stupid party,” Jacob sighed as he fixed his hair in front of the mirror.

“Call it payback for all the stupid parties you’ve made me go to,” Gabe said buttoning up his shirt. “Anyway, this isn’t going to be a stupid party. This is going to be epic.”

“Great,” Jacob sighed. “You’re not even at the party yet and you’re talking like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you were born in LA,” Jacob answered. “You’re always the same when you’re around your gym friends. Things are either epic or uber cool. Everyone is dude. You do know you were born and raised in Conway don’t you? I mean I can’t even hear your accent anymore.”

“And that accent you talk with is from Conway?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I have an Arkansas accent,” Jacob answered. “And I’m proud of it.”

“And I have the exact same accent as you,” Gabe remarked.

“But you’re not proud of it,” Jacob pointed out. “You’re always trying to sound more LA when we’re around a big group of people.”

“Because I hate people telling me I have a cute accent,” Gabe shrugged. “Anyway why are you picking fights about my accent?”

“So you won’t make me go to this party,” Jacob answered honestly.

“You’re going,” Gabe shrugged grabbing his pants from the closet door.

“I don’t like this bossy side of you,” Jacob frowned.

“No control freak likes being told what to do,” Gabe shrugged.

“I am not a…”

“Stop picking fights so that we get to stay home,” Gabe warned.

“Fine,” Jacob sighed. “But just be warned that I won’t be my normal charming self tonight.”

“I doubt my friends will tell the difference,” Gabe shrugged.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“You can stop following me around the house now,” Kris said as Adam followed him into the bathroom.

“Just want to know what you’re doing,” Adam shrugged.

“I was going to pee,” Kris said nodding towards the toilet. “I’d offer to let you watch but I know you’re not into that kind of thing.”

“We’re okay, aren’t we?” Adam asked.

“You still promise to talk to the shrink about everything you just told me?” Kris asked.

“I promise,” Adam nodded.

“Then we’re okay,” Kris answered standing on his tip toes to give Adam a kiss. “Are you going to let me pee now?”

“Oh,” Adam nodded backing out of the bathroom. “I’ll just be sitting on the bed waiting.”

“Okay,” Kris said with a soft laugh before closing the door behind him.

“Knock, knock,” Kim said pushing open the bedroom door. “Mind if I come in?”

“Nope,” Adam said shaking his head.

“Did you and Kris talk?” Kim whispered joining Adam on the bed.

“I told him I had been feeling a little stressed lately with everything,” Adam whispered. “I didn’t tell him about the tweets.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Kim said patting Adam’s knee.

“Everything okay?” Kris asked walking back out of the bathroom as he did up his belt.

“Of course it is,” Kim smiled standing up from the bed. “I just came to tell you that I’m taking Tristan and Grace over to stay with Brad and Cass tonight. And before you say anything Adam, just let me tell you that your Mom is already on her way over there as we speak.”

“Why is my Mom going to Brad’s?” Adam asked confused.

“We’re going to have an old fashioned slumber party,” Kim answered. “And the rest of the kids are going to some party tonight. Something to do with one of Sebastian’s friends. So that means that you guys get to have the house to yourself for a few hours.”

“But…”

“I’m sure you want the house to yourself,” Kim interrupted. “I mean can you tell me the last time you both actually spent a night in alone without one of the kids being with you.”

Adam screwed up his face as he tried to think. “March?”

“March of what year?” Kris asked.

“Then that settles it,” Kim smiled. “You two decide on what you are going to do with your free night and I’ll make sure all the kids have something to eat before they go out.”

“Thanks Mama,” Kris smiled as Kim walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

“A full night in?” Adam asked.

“No kids,” Kris nodded straddling Adam’s thighs on the bed. “No problems to solve.”

“What are we going to do with ourselves?” Adam asked running his hands up Kris’s back.

“Scrabble?” Kris suggested.

“Sure,” Adam nodded with a smirk. “We could play scrabble.”

“Naked scrabble?” Kris suggested.

“I like how you think,” Adam smirked before pulling Kris down for a kiss.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	157. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 157

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Do we really have to go to this thing?” Tye whispered. “I’ve got work in the morning.”

“And so have I,” Sophia shrugged as she watched two of Sebastian’s friends walk through the front door. “God they look about twelve.”

“They probably are,” Tye complained. “Aren’t we a little old for this?”

“Jacob didn’t want to go alone with them all,” Sophia shrugged. “Anyway Mama made it clear that we had to get out of the house for the night. I think Papa and Dad are fighting.”

“They’re defiantly fighting,” Sebastian said stopping in front of Sophia.

“Who’s fighting?” Jacob asked.

“Papa and Dad,” Sebastian answered. “For months now.”

“No they haven’t,” Elle frowned.

“How would you know?” Sebastian asked. “You’ve been too busy chasing Autumn around to notice anything.”

“I did see them both snap at each other yesterday,” Gabe remarked. “Apparently your Dad forgot to do something and your Papa looked pissed. They both shut up when I wanted into the room.”

“But it’s Papa and Dad,” Jacob shrugged. “How bad can it be?”

“Yeah, they’ve been together for years,” Sophia agreed.

“My grandparents were together for forty years and they got divorced,” Sebastian’s friend Tom remarked causing everyone to look at him. “True story.”

“My parents got divorced over a fishing trip,” Sebastian’s other friend Alfie said.

“A fishing trip?” Sebastian asked.

“Mom told Dad if he didn’t go to my Grandma’s birthday party instead of going fishing with his friends she would leave,” Alfie said. “He went fishing and when he got back his clothes were at his brother’s house. That was three years ago and they still don’t talk.”

“Well that’s not true,” Tom remarked. “I saw them talking to each other last week.”

“My Mom telling my Dad to keep his whore away from his kids when they visit him, isn’t really talking though, is it?” Alfie asked.

“What about your parents?” Jacob asked looking at Tom.

“Divorced when I was eight,” Tom answered. “In fact my Dad’s been divorced twice since then. Although one marriage did only last the time it took them to drive back from Vegas.”

“Well that isn’t our parents,” Elle said annoyed. “My Papa and Dad love each other.”

“No freaking way, Adam,” Kris yelled walking down the stairs.

“You’ve lost your damn mind if you think you’re right,” Adam said following him down.

“All those years of going to Burning man on your little trips has finally caught up with you,” Kris said.

“You’re the one that’s tripping if you think you’re right,” Adam scoffed.

“This conversation is over, Adam,” Kris said making his way towards the studio.

“It isn’t over until you admit that I’m right,” Adam said following. “Like I’m always right.”

“Like hell you’re right,” Kris said throwing open the studio door.

“Don’t walk away from me,” Adam said following. “You’re only walking away from me because I’m right.”

“I’m walking away from you because your idiotic ideas are offending me,” Kris said as the studio door slammed shut behind them both.

“What the hell was that?” Gabe asked confused.

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Sebastian sighed. “How am I the only one that sees this?”

“I’d hardly call that fighting,” Jacob shrugged.

“Dad just called Papa an idiot,” Sebastian pointed out. “Have you ever heard him say that before?”

“That’s how my parents started,” Alfie remarked. “First it was little comments about my Mom’s cooking and then it was snippy little comments about how the other one dressed.”

“Papa’s always making fun of Dad’s clothes,” Sebastian frowned.

“You’re always making fun of my clothes,” Gabe frowned looking at Jacob.

“Because your clothes are funny,” Jacob shrugged.

“Yeah it looks like divorce is on the cards,” Tom remarked. “I wonder who’ll get to keep this house?” he asked looking around.

“Yeah it’s not like a normal divorce when the Dad always has to leave,” Alfie pointed out. “And who’ll get you guys?”

Jacob and Sebastian both looked at Sophia causing her to shrug her shoulders. “I don’t think I’ll be part of a custody agreement.”

“Yeah, they’ll just fight over you two,” Tom said pointing at Elle and Sebastian. “If I was you two I’d pick the parent who gets to keep this house. There’s no way I’d want to leave this.”

“Maybe we should stop talking about this now, guys,” Gabe sighed as he looked at Jacob’s sad face.

“Maybe we should just stay here,” Elle said looking at the closed studio door.

“Come on,” Sebastian said wrapping his arm around his little sister’s shoulder. “I’ll even let you hang out with me at the party.”

Elle looked back at the studio door before nodding her head. “Maybe for an hour, but then I want to come back home.”

“It’s a deal,” Sebastian said as he guided Elle out of the front door.

“You don’t believe they’re really having problems do you?” Jacob asked as Gabe nudged him towards the front door.

“I don’t know, baby,” Gabe answered. “Just don’t think about it.”

“If they get divorced then the rest of us are screwed,” Tye remarked. “If they can’t make it work then how the hell does the rest of us expected to?”

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“You are more wrong than the time you thought shaving the sides of your head was a good idea,” Kris said shaking his head.

“Just listen to me for a minute,” Adam said sitting down on the edge of Kris’s piano seat.

“You’ll still be wrong after whatever it is you’re about to say,” Kris shrugged. “But go on.”

“Okay,” Adam said pulling out his cell. “Listen to this. Queen have been voted the best live band of all time. The Beatles only came in seventh.”

“So some magazine had a little vote,” Kris shrugged. “The Beatles still kicked ass in the sixties. If it wasn’t for them then music wouldn’t be what it is today.”

“What, a bunch of boybands lip syncing?” Adam asked dryly.

“The Beatles kick ass,” Kris shrugged running his hands over the piano. “They wrote Hey Jude.”

“And Queen wrote We are the champions,” Adam remarked.

“Boys?” Kim called out opening the studio door. “Cass is here to take me and the kids. Need anything before we go?”

“Actually yes,” Adam said standing up. “Settle this for us. What’s the best band in the world?”

“Of all time,” Kris added.

“That’s easy,” Kim laughed. “The Rolling Stones.”

“See?” Kris laughed. “Even my Mama thinks… The Rolling Stones?” Kris frowned looking at his Mama.

“That’s not right,” Adam sighed.

“It’s right to me,” Kim shrugged. “Anyway, we’re off. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Kris frowned as he watched his Mama close the studio door. “The Rolling Stones?”

“Oh what does she know?” Adam said. “I don’t see any Grammys on her fire place.”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“So you decided to bring a bunch of sad looking people to my coming home party?” Steve asked looking at Gabe.

“They’re going through some things,” Gabe shrugged.

“They’re parents are getting a divorce,” Tom explained.

“They are not,” Elle frowned.

“Bummer,” Steve winced. “Yeah it happened to mine last year. My Dad had an affair with his best friend’s wife. They’re getting married at Christmas.”

“I don’t know a kid our age whose parents are still together,” Tom remarked.

“Ours are,” Elle frowned.

“Mine too,” Tye said.

“My Mama left my Dad last week,” Gabe frowned causing Jacob to rub his arm.

“So was it an affair that broke yours up?” Steve asked looking at Sebastian.

“No one had an affair,” Sebastian answered annoyed.

“Who’s having an affair?” Taylor asked walking over to the table with a bottle of beer in his hand.

“My guessing it would be your Papa,” Tom answered.

“Your Papa’s having an affair?” Taylor asked surprised.

“My Papa’s obsessed with my Dad,” Jacob explained. “He would never cheat on him.”

“So your Dad would have the affair?” Tom asked.

“Hey wasn’t he married to a woman before?” Taylor asked.

“Your Dad swings both ways?” Steve asked. “It totally makes sense that he would be the one cheating. He’s probably been screwing around with women for years.”

“My Dad was screwing his coworker for three years before my Mom found out,” Taylor remarked.

“Your parents are divorced too?” Elle asked sadly.

“Not yet,” Taylor answered. “He does sleep in the guest room though. All they do as argue with each other.”

“Just like your parents,” Tye frowned looking at Sophia.

“That was hardly an argument,” Sophia frowned.

“It looked pretty serious to me,” Tom remarked. “They were even name calling.”

“Name calling?” Taylor winced. “That’s not good. My Mom can call my Dad some pretty horrific names. I’ve actually seen tears in his eyes after some of them.”

“I need a drink,” Sophia sighed standing up from the table. “Anyone want to come?”

“I could use some air,” Jacob nodded standing up.

“Yeah me too,” Sebastian sighed. “Come on Elle.”

Gabe shook his head as he watched the four of them walk away. “You guys really know how to stick the boot in, don’t you?”

“What?” Tom shrugged. “They’ll need to get used to it at some point. And trust me, when the lawyers start getting involved it gets so much dirtier.”

“Plus there’s the Allen millions to count up,” Taylor remarked. “If prenups weren’t invited a hundred years ago when they got married they are in for an even dirtier fight.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “My Dad didn’t have anything and my Mom still sued him for half of it. I wouldn’t wish what about to happen to those four on my worst enemy.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“Do you know who the best live act is?” Kris asked walking into the living room with his laptop balanced on one hand. “Like of all time?”

“You say Paul Mccartney and I’ll scream,” Adam sighed.

“Adam Lambert,” Kris smiled sitting his lap top down on Adam’s knee.

“What’s this?”

“Old Idol tour videos,” Kris said resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. “Man I really wish they had put out a DVD out of this tour. You were on fire every night.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Adam smiled as he skipped over everyone else’s until he got to Kris’s. “The way you enjoyed grinding yourself all over that piano stool. You know after we got together your show got a lot more fun to watch.”

“Skip mine,” Kris said covering his eyes with Adam’s shoulder.

“No way,” Adam laughed. “This was my porn in the summer of 09.”

“Pervert.”

“Me?” Adam laughed. “Look at the way your tongues poking out of your mouth there. You teased me the whole summer.”

“Made it worth your while though,” Kris shrugged. “All those hotel nights.”

“Tip toeing down the hotel halls so that no one else saw me sneaking into your room,” Adam smirked. “How we never got caught was a miracle.”

“Go back to yours,” Kris frowned.

“Just wait,” Adam said catching Kris’s pointing finger with his hand. “I just want to see Heartless.”

“You don’t even like that song,” Kris pointed out.

“But I love the little wiggle you do,” Adam smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

“So you just perved over me the whole tour?” 

“I’m still perving over you now,” Adam smirked. “Not bad after twenty-five years, huh?”

“You always make me feel so special,” Kris said patting Adam’s chest. “Now put it back to your part.”

“I want to watch the finish,” Adam said forwarding the video until they were all on the stage.

“Danny trying to stand in front of you,” Kris said pointing to the screen.

“You can still feel is hatred towards me, can’t you?”

“It’s jealousy, baby,” Kris answered before kissing Adam’s cheek. “I liked your hair like that,” he remarked as he and Kris emerged from under the stage. “Remember when I had hair?”

“You’ve still got hair,” Adam laughed running his hand over Kris’s buzz cut.

“Look at you checking out my butt when I walk to the front of the stage,” Kris laughed.

“Were we dating by this time?”

“Yeah, this is near the end,” Kris nodded. “We were even having sex by this point.”

“You can tell,” Adam remarked pointing at the screen. “Look at the way we keep giving each other little looks.”

“Like you know what you’re going to do with me after we get back to the hotel,” Kris smirked. “God knows how the others didn’t see it.”

“Allison still swears she knew,” Adam shrugged.

“Doubt it,” Kris said. “It took us long enough to realize what was going on.”

“You know, I always think that if you weren’t married when we first met we probably wouldn’t be together now,” Adam remarked causing Kris to look at him.

“Why?”

“Because we would have fucked in the mansion during the first few weeks and then I would have done something stupid to piss you off,” Adam explained.

“Who says I would have fucked you before getting to know you?” Kris laughed.

“I didn’t say that,” Adam answered. “I said I would have fucked you, and I would have. There’s no way you would have been able to resist.”

“But I did resist,” Kris pointed out. “For six months.”

“Because you were married,” Adam pointed out.

“So Katy was good for something?” Kris asked causing Adam to frown.

“We’re trying to bond here,” Adam remarked. “Why do you have to bring your ex into it?”

“When are we going to stop referring to her as my ex?” Kris asked.

“I have other names for her if you would like,” Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Let’s change the subject.”

“Queen or the Beatles?” Adam asked.

“How about a glass of wine out on the back porch?” Kris asked standing up.

“You just want to get me drunk so that you win,” Adam said placing the laptop on the sofa before standing up to follow Kris into the kitchen.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“We could convince them that if they break up we’ll never talk to any of them ever again,” Elle said.

“How can we not talk to our own parents?” Sophia asked looking at her little sister.

“It worked for Gabe and his parents,” Jacob shrugged.

“This sucks,” Sebastian complained kicking a stone away from his shoe. “Papa will never cope on his own.”

“Dad will probably get the house and Papa will probably go back to touring,” Jacob frowned. “We’ll never see him unless it’s on TV.”

“You’ll like that,” Sophia said looking at Elle.

“But they can’t break up,” Elle complained. “Who’s going to make sure Papa eats right.”

“Or Dad doesn’t fall asleep on the sofa,” Jacob added.

“God we’ll have awkward birthdays where the both of them will show up and try keep out of each other’s way,” Sophia frowned.

“Elle and I will be dropped off in a random parking lot every Friday by Dad so we can spend the weekend with Papa,” Sebastian frowned.

“And they’ll pretend they still like each other so that we don’t get upset,” Elle added.

“Oh god, Papa’s going to start dating random guys that look like Dad,” Jacob groaned.

“Dad will probably date a woman,” Sophia frowned.

“Then it will be them getting remarried,” Elle said. “I don’t want stepparents.”

“There is no way I’m calling some random woman Mom,” Sebastian said shaking his head.

“That would break Papa’s heart,” Sophia sighed.

“What if the new people have kids?” Sebastian asked. “We could have more siblings.”

“Dad could marry a younger woman and she could get pregnant,” Jacob added.

“And I wouldn’t be the baby anymore,” Elle complained.

“We’d be Kris’s kids from his first marriage,” Sophia remarked. “He would give interviews saying how great parenthood is the second time around because he has more time with this kid.”

“This sucks,” Sebastian complained. “How could they let this happen?”

“Did their marriage vows mean nothing to them?” Jacob asked.

“I want to go home,” Elle frowned standing up from the bench.

“If we have a home,” Sebastian remarked. “They’re probable already fighting over who gets to keep what.”

“Maybe we could try Elle’s idea,” Jacob shrugged. “Just tell them both that we won’t talk to them ever again if they break up.”

“I’ll drive,” Sophia nodded.

“Elle you’re going to have to cry if worse comes to the worst,” Jacob said following Sophia towards the parking lot.

“I can do that,” Elle nodded.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Okay, okay,” Kris laughed. “Just listen to me. I sang Come Together, which is a Beatles song during top four week on Idol, correct?”

“That was a dirty song,” Adam laughed taking another sip of his wine. “Come together right now, over me… it’s just the perfect lyric.”

“And that’s what you said to me during rehearsal,” Kris laughed. “But that was the week Allison left and I was sad, remember?”

“I wanted to beat Gokey over the head with one of your guitars,” Adam nodded.

“And we lay in the dark on top of your bed after Allison left and we listened to the Beatles Abbey Road album,” Kris said.

“I remember,” Adam smiled.

“First time we were in a bed together was listening to Beatles music,” Kris nodded. “So that means Beatles win.”

“Doesn’t even make sense,” Adam laughed.

“You’re getting tipsy,” Kris laughed poking Adam in the side with his finger.

“It’s this damn porch swing,” Adam complained putting his feet flat on the ground to stop it from swinging. “It’s making me dizzy.”

“Dizzy enough to let Beatles win?”

“Let me have my say,” Adam said.

“Okay,” Kris sighed swinging his legs over the side of the swing so that he was laying down with his head on Adam’s lap. “Plead your case.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded sitting his glass down so that he could play with Kris’s hair. “January two thousand and twelve.”

“That isn’t a Queen song,” Kris frowned.

“Listen,” Adam sighed. “Sophia was two months old.”

“Right,” Kris nodded. “And?”

“And remember when she had that cold?” Adam asked. “Her little nose was all red?”

“She sneezed in your mouth?” Kris laughed.

“And we stayed up for two full days because we were afraid that she would stop breathing in her sleep.”

“We were really that crazy?”

“Sadly yes,” Adam nodded. “Anyway we stayed up and on the second night the three of us were laying on the living room floor by the fire.”

“Listening to music,” Kris smiled. “I remember.”

“And what did we sing?”

“I was born to love you,” Kris smiled.

“I was born to love you,” Adam began to sing. “With every single beat of my heart.”

“Shh,” Kris laughed. “The neighbors.”

“Come on,” Adam laughed patting Kris’s stomach. “I was born to love you.”

“With every single beat of my heart,” Kris sang trying not to laugh.

 

……………………………………………

 

“They’re not home,” Jacob said looking into the living room.

“They’re probably upstairs packing,” Elle frowned.

“I need to eat,” Sebastian announced causing everyone to look at him. “I eat when I’m nervous.”

“Face it,” Sophia sighed walking towards the kitchen. “There’s nothing we can do if they break up. “It’s…”

“Shh,” Jacob whispered holding his finger up to his lips. “Out there,” he mouthed pointing towards the open kitchen door.

“You are the one for me,” Adam sang loud and out of tune causing Kris to laugh. “I’m the man for you. You were made for me.”

“Okay, okay,” Kris laughed covering Adam’s mouth with his hand. “Let’s try something a little more calming. Something that won’t get us arrested for disturbing the peace.”

“I know,” Adam smiled. “Queen has the perfect song that sum us up.”

“I’m willing to listen,” Kris smirked.

“Those were the days of our life,” Adam began to sing causing Kris to smile up at him. “The bad things in life were so few. Those days are all gone now but one thing is true, when I look and I find I still love you.”

“Nice,” Kris smiled.

“Come on,” Adam smiled. “Sing with me.”

Kris rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “What’s my line?”

“You can't turn back the clock you can't turn back the tide,” Adam sang softly.

“You can't turn back the clock you can't turn back the tide,” Kris began. “Ain't that a shame? I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride when life was just a game. No use in sitting and thinking on what you did, when you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids. Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know. Better sit back and go with the flow.”

“Those were the days of our lives – yeah,” Adam began softly. “The bad things in life were so few. Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true, when I look and I find…”

“I still love you,” Kris finished before Adam laughed softly.

“Now tell me Queen doesn’t kick ass.”

“Fine,” Kris sighed. “Queen can kick some major ass.”

 

……………………………………….

 

Elle wiped a tear from her eye before Sebastian pulled her back out of the kitchen. “But I want to listen to more.”

“Let them have their privacy,” Sebastian said.

“So maybe we got it wrong?” Jacob asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“You think?” Sophia asked dryly.

“What are you guys doing here?” Adam asked walking out of the kitchen with Kris following.

“Party over already?” Kris asked.

“I love you guys,” Elle announced before throwing herself into Kris’s arms.

“What?” Kris asked looking confused.

“Me too,” Sophia said wrapping her arms around Adam.

“Okay,” Adam laughed softly.

“Me too,” Jacob said throwing his arms around Sophia and Adam.

“Everything okay?” Kris asked giving Adam a look.

“Family hug,” Sebastian announced pulling Adam and Kris together.

“Have you lot been drinking?” Adam frowned as he looked down at his four kids.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	158. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 158

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I really think this is a waste of time,” Adam said looking across the room at his therapist.

“Is that how you feel?” Dr. Monro asked as she took notes.

“This is the third visit I’ve had and I really don’t know what to say,” Adam admitted.

“Why don’t you tell me how your week has been?” Dr. Monro asked.

“My mother-in-law finally went home yesterday,” Adam shrugged. “That’s a huge relief.”

“We talked about your mother-in-law the last time,” Dr. Monro remarked. “Is there tension there?”

“I love Kim,” Adam said shaking his head. “It’s just… I like to be in control of most things in my life. You see, I married a man who is as laid back as they come. He’s happy with anything life throws at him as long as his kids are okay.”

“And when your mother-in-laws around?”

“I’m suddenly not in charge,” Adam answered honestly. “I feel like I’m a kid again. She’s got this great way of making me feel like I’m fourteen.”

“Does she know how you feel?” Dr. Monro asked.

“She doesn’t care,” Adam shrugged. “Anyway that’s only half of my problem.”

“What’s the other half?”

“Whenever anyone in my husband’s side of the family are around there is one person that always seems to get mentioned.”

“Someone who causes you more stress?” Dr. Monro pushed.

“My brother-in-laws wife,” Adam answered. “Or should I say my husband’s ex-wife.”

“Your husband’s brother married his sister-in-law?” Dr. Monro asked.

“I know, fucked up, but yes,” Adam nodded. “See my husband got together with this girl when he was sixteen,” he explained. “You know it was the big love of his life sort of thing. They got married when they were twenty-four. Four months before I met him. They weren’t even married a year before they got divorced.”

“And you blame yourself for the end of that marriage?” Dr. Monro asked.

“I wish,” Adam said with a choked laugh. “Turns out his ex saw exactly what was going on between us long before anything was even going on. She ended things and told him to go after what he wanted.”

“So it ended well?”

“She’s this little blonde hair blue eyed, Doris Day type,” Adam said pulling a face. “Everything I’m not. My husband pretty much married two people that couldn’t be more opposite.”

“Does your husband know your feelings about this?” Dr. Monro asked.

“He knows,” Adam nodded. “He’s listened to me for twenty-five years on the subject. He’s bored with the subject.”

“So why can’t you let it go?”

“Good question,” Adam sighed. “I’ve tried letting it go, but just when I do something comes along to ruin it. I was almost over it when his stupid brother announced he was marrying her.”

“So what’s making you think about it now?”

“Tomorrow is the twenty-sixth of September,” Adam sighed.

“And that date is important?” Dr. Monro asked.

“It would have been my husband and his ex-wife’s wedding anniversary,” Adam answered. “They would have been married twenty-six years.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Every year I get to watch my normal loving husband turn into a recluse who does nothing but mop around,” Adam answered. “He either avoids me all together or locks himself in his studio and pretends he’s working.”

“Have you brought this up with him?” Dr. Monro asked.

“And make it into a big deal?” Adam asked. “Make him feel guilty because he’s shutting me out?”

“Well, have you thought of other ways to make him forget about that day?” Dr. Monro asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I would suggest creating new memories for that day,” Dr. Monro answered. “Instead of allowing that day to become clouded you could do something as a couple.”

“I doubt he’s going to forget the day of his first wedding,” Adam sighed.

“Is there anything else Kris does that makes you think his mind is on his ex-wife?” Dr. Monro asked.

“Like what?”

“Does he talk about her often?” Dr. Monro asked. “Does he reference her in conversations that she doesn’t belong in?”

“Not really,” Adam answered shaking his head.

“Is the ex-wife your main concern right now?”

“Not really,” Adam sighed.

“Would you say she’s a distraction for your other problems?” Dr. Monro asked. “Problems you don’t want to face right now.”

“I guess my kids are worrying me a little,” Adam answered honestly.

“In what way?”

“Well my youngest seems to be so confused,” Adam answered. “One minute she’s telling us that she’s gay and that she wants to be treated like an adult and the next she’s coming to us almost in tears because she thinks she isn’t our baby anymore. She’s in such a hurry to grow up but she doesn’t have the coping skills to do it.”

“This can’t be the first time you’ve gone through this,” Dr. Monro remarked. “You’ve raised three other children.”

“But Elle’s different,” Adam sighed. “She’s… too much like her Dad.”

“In what way?”

“She’s innocent,” Adam answered. “Doesn’t see the bad in anyone until it’s too late. I’m just afraid that one day she’s going to do something that she’ll regret.”

“What about your sons?”

“As long as my son Sebastian doesn’t decide he’s going back to Africa to help more kids I’ll be happy with my boys.”

“Well I’d like to talk about your granddaughter again,” Dr. Monro said looking down at her notes. “Last week you touched on the fact that you still can’t seem to let anyone take her out.”

“I don’t want you to think it’s because I’m ashamed of her or anything,” Adam said quickly.

“The thought hadn’t crossed my mind,” Dr. Monro said. “But can you tell me the reason for keeping her inside all of the time?”

“I happen to have a well-known face,” Adam answered. “Paparazzi follow me around daily, and when they want a good picture they can say just about anything to get a reaction.”

“You’re afraid one of them would say something against your granddaughter?”

“I wouldn’t put it past them,” Adam answered.

“Surely they wouldn’t do that to a baby?”

“I went out to dinner with my daughter Sophia last month and one of them tried to take a picture up her dress,” Adam said. “My twenty-two-year-old daughter. There’s nothing these people wouldn’t do to sell a picture.”

“So the paparazzi scare you?” Dr. Monro asked. “How about your friends, have they seen your granddaughter yet?”

“Some,” Adam shrugged.

“You told me last week that you plan to raise your granddaughter as normal as possible,” Dr. Monro remarked. “Does this feel normal to you?”

“It feels safe,” Adam answered.

“Well our time is almost up,” Dr. Monro said looking at the clock on the wall. “I’m going to give you an assignment for your next visit.”

“Homework?” Adam frowned.

“Tomorrow as soon as you and your husband get up I want you to do something,” Dr. Monro said. “It doesn’t matter what it is as long as you both do it together. And then I want you to get a picture of your granddaughter and send it to all of your family and friends. Either on twitter or email. Just pick a cute picture and send it.”

“Why would I do that?” Adam asked confused.

“Because that’s what grandfathers do,” Dr. Monro answered. “They bore people with their grandchildren. You have to push past your fear of what people might say and show them that you don’t see a problem with her. People will only see a problem if you allow them.”

“I know that,” Adam sighed. “I’ve been telling my family that for months.”

“Well it’s time to follow your wisdom,” Dr. Monro said standing up. “Now on your way out book another appointment for next week.”

“I’m not really used to being told what to do by a woman,” Adam frowned standing up.

“Well there’s always a first,” Dr. Monro said laughing softly.

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Does that mean she doesn’t like it?” Kris asked trying not to laugh.

“Oh my god,” Jacob groaned covering his eyes. “Please tell me she didn’t just do that.”

“Threw up all over the outfit you just designed for her?” Sebastian asked. “Yeah she just did that.”

“You are such a good girl,” Sophia gushed picking Grace up out of her chair.

“You couldn’t have planned that if you tried,” Kris laughed.

“I don’t know what you all find so funny,” Jacob frowned. “That was a one off.”

“Oh relax,” Sophia said rolling his eyes. “It’s only a little milk. Just be thankful she didn’t do what she did to Papa’s jeans last week.”

“What did she do to Papa’s jeans?” Jacob asked looking at Kris.

“It was his own fault,” Sebastian laughed.

“Why?” Jacob asked in a panic. “What happened to the jeans?”

“Your Papa was pretending Grace was dancing on his knees,” Kris explained. “And Grace had a little accident.”

“She threw up on him?”

“He was in the middle of changing her diaper,” Sophia remarked.

“And he hadn’t put the fresh one on yet,” Sebastian added.

“She peed on him?” Jacob gasped.

“A little worse than that,” Kris answered.

“Oh my god,” Jacob gagged covering his mouth with his hand. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“It ran right now her leg,” Sebastian laughed.

“I’m going to be sick,” Jacob said bolting out of the living room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Adam asked jumping out of the way.

“You’re home,” Kris smiled pulling Adam down over the back of the sofa to give him a kiss.

“We were just telling Jacob what happened to your jeans last week,” Sophia laughed.

“Don’t tease your brother,” Adam smiled sitting down next to Kris. “You know how he gets about his fashion.”

“Good meeting?” Kris asked nudging Adam’s thigh with his foot.

“Pretty good,” Adam nodded.

“What was your meeting?” Sebastian asked.

“It was called none of your business,” Adam answered ruffling Sebastian’s hair.

“Oh god that was horrible,” Jacob groaned walking back into the living room as he rubbed his stomach.

“Is Grace’s outfit supposed to have that weird white stuff on the front of it?” Adam asked nodding at towards Grace.

“She had another little accident,” Sebastian smirked.

“Come here, Grace,” Jacob sighed taking Grace out of Sophia’s hands. “We are going to get you changed and then we are going to have a long conversation about what you can and cannot throw up on.”

“Don’t make her cry,” Sophia warned as Jacob walked out of the living room with Grace in his arms.

“Speaking of crying,” Sebastian sighed standing up. “I’ve got to go call Megan.”

“Still not happy with you?” Kris asked.

“She’s now created even more problems for us,” Sebastian sighed.

“Good luck,” Adam called out as Sebastian walked out of the living room.

“I better go make sure Jacob isn’t forcing Grace into something hideous,” Sophia said standing up.

“So how was your session?” Kris asked once they were alone.

“Good,” Adam nodded.

“Want to tell me what you talked about?” Kris asked.

“I’d rather tell you what we will be doing tomorrow,” Adam answered.

“And what are we going to be doing?” Kris asked.

“Well, my Mom will be here at nine in the morning,” Adam answered. “She’s going to be looking after the kids for the day while you and I do something fun.”

“Why is that happening?” Kris asked confused.

“I want to spoil you,” Adam answered. “So what do you think?”

“Spending time with you alone?” Kris asked causing Adam to nod his head. “I’m always up for that.”

“It’s a date then,” Adam smiled.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“I know,” Gabe sighed as he pulled the car to a stop outside his Granddad’s house. “You’ve told me this before.”

“Sorry,” Jacob sighed. “I know I’m going on a bit today.”

“I’m sure the outfit will clean,” Gabe shrugged.

“Okay,” Jacob said shaking his head. “Let’s focus on you now.”

“I’m fine,” Gabe shrugged. “I just don’t like being here anymore.”

“Your Granddad wants you here for a reason,” Jacob explained. “Let’s just hear what he’s got to say.”

“But she’s going to be here,” Gabe said climbing out of the car.

“And I’m here,” Jacob said walking around the car to take Gabe’s hand. “Any time she does something that annoys you just look over to me.”

“What happens if you annoy me?” Gabe asked.

“Shut up,” Jacob smiled pushing Gabe towards the house. “You love when I annoy you.”

“Very true,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arm around Jacob’s shoulder.

 

…………………………………..

 

“Gone where?” Gabe asked following his Granddad into the kitchen.

“Relax, she’s only gone to the neighbors house,” Bill answered. “There’s some sort of book club over there and your Mama has joined.”

“A book club?” Jacob asked.

“The straights are so boring,” Walter sighed shaking his head. “Anyway, I made these cute little cupcakes.”

“Diet,” Jacob said shrugging his shoulders.

“Thanks,” Gabe said taking one.

“Really?” Jacob whispered.

“One cupcake won’t hurt me,” Gabe said reaching for the plate to take another one. “Won’t hurt you either, here.”

“But…”

“Take it,” Gabe said looking at Jacob. 

“I’m never going to fit into those pants,” Jacob complained taking the cupcake from Gabe.

“So you called us over here for a reason?” Gabe asked.

“Or just to fatten us up with cupcakes?” Jacob added.

“There was a reason,” Walter smiled looking at Bill.

“And are you going to tell us or do we have to guess?” Gabe asked.

“Well since we went to Conway and sorted a lot of things out… well Walter and I have come to a decision,” Bill said rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know why the hell I’m even announcing this.”

“Because I have waited fifty-two years for this,” Walter reminded him.

“Well I talked with your Aunt Victoria,” Bill said giving Walter a look. “And I told her what’s been going on lately.”

“You came out?” Gabe asked.

“You say that like I’ve been hiding somewhere all these years,” Bill said annoyed.

“You sort of have,” Gabe shrugged.

“Anyway,” Bill sighed. “I told your Aunt and she seemed… well she was shocked, but she didn’t storm off or anything.”

“I think she took it quite well,” Walter smiled. “She gave us both a hug.”

“Well since it went so well with Victoria I’ve decided…”

“Excuse me?” Walter asked.

“We’ve decided,” Bill said correcting himself. “We think it would be a good idea if we were to…”

“Do you want me to tell them?” Walter sighed.

“I’m working up to it,” Bill said annoyed.

“You’re too damn slow,” Walter complained.

“What exactly is going on?” Gabe asked confused.

“Last night I asked Walter if he would marry me and he said yes,” Bill sighed. “There I said it.”

“Romantic,” Walter said rolling his eyes.

“You guys are getting married?” Gabe asked surprised.

“I know it’s silly,” Bill shrugged. “He’ll we’ve been living together for ten years, and been a couple for over fifty, but maybe it’s something nice to do.”

“And you said yes?” Jacob asked looking at Walter.

“He didn’t get down on one knee, but I still accepted,” Walter shrugged.

“Get down on one knee?” Bill laughed. “I’m seventy-years-old. I get down on one knee and I’ll never get back up.”

“A marriage at seventy?” Gabe asked.

“I think he deserves it,” Bill said looking at Walter. “He has waited around for me for years.”

“Amazingly,” Walter said dryly.

“Plus there is some practical reasons as well,” Bill added.

“Like what?” Gabe asked.

“Like if anything was to happen to me I’d want to know that Walter was taken care of,” Bill answered.

“Can you believe he added that into his proposal too?” Walter asked. “He talked about dying while trying to convince me to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Jacob shrugged. “God knows what Gabe’s dad could do if something was to happen to him.”

“And the rest of them,” Bill nodded. “If I go first they could make sure Walter gets nothing.”

“I don’t want anything,” Walter sighed. “I’m not marrying you for your money, you know.”

“I know,” Bill said with a soft laugh.

“Actually that does make a lot of sense,” Gabe nodded.

“Glad you agree,” Bill smiled. “Because when I go I’m leaving him in your hands.”

“I’m not a dog,” Walter frowned.

“Now we’re going to arrange it that Walter gets to keep this house, and he will be given a monthly check from the business,” Bill said. “Just like I get now. It will just go to Walter instead.”

“And here I thought getting married meant arranging flowers,” Walter sighed. “Not wills.”

“If I die my son will have you out of this house as fast as he can,” Bill said. “Now Gabe I know I told you I would be handing over the business to you one day, but we’re going to have to do a little detour first.”

“That’s fine,” Gabe nodded.

“Now as it stands today I own this company outright,” Bill said. “It’s a hundred percent mine, but I’m thinking that after the wedding I’ll be putting forty percent of it in Walter’s name. Now of course that doesn’t mean he’s going to be actually doing anything. I do want the company to last.”

“Excuse me?” Walter asked.

“Honey, you killed the plant outback this morning,” Bill said. “How can I expect you to keep a farm full of animals alive?”

“I ran my own theater company I’ll have you know,” Walter said annoyed.

“I doubt you were responsible for keeping the kids alive,” Bill smiled. “Now, once I go to wherever I’m going, the sixty percent will go straight to you, Gabe. And then when Walter…”

“I’m not dying,” Walter said shaking his head.

“Well I’m not having this argument again,” Bill sighed. “Let’s just say when Walter decides to move… then his forty percent will be yours too. You’ll still get the full company one day, but it might take some time. Plus I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I want to be able to retire and see you running the business one day.”

“Can I ask a question?” Jacob asked putting up his hand.

“Sure,” Bill nodded.

“When can we start talking about arranging the wedding and get off the boring stuff?”

Bill rolled his eyes as he looked at Walter. “If you must.”

“Okay,” Walter breathed out clapping his hands together. “I’m thinking a winter wonderland wedding. Fake snow and everything.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Why won’t you tell me where you’re taking me tomorrow,” Kris pouted as he crawled over the top of Adam until he was straddling his thighs.

“Because it’s a surprise,” Adam smiled. “Now get under the covers so we can go to sleep. It’s going to be a long day.”

“Does it involve us getting dressed?”

“At the beginning,” Adam nodded. “There might be a few costume changes in the middle of the day, but I’m not telling you a thing,” Adam laughed smacking Kris’s butt. “Now go to sleep.”

Kris sighed rolling onto his back. “You know I hate surprises.”

“You’ll love this one,” Adam smiled leaning over to kiss Kris’s cheek. “Now goodnight.”

“Give me one little hint,” Kris whispered as Adam turned off the light.

“It involves us,” Adam said rolling over to wrap his arm around Kris’s stomach. “Now sleep.”

“Will it put a smile on my face?” Kris asked against Adam’s cheek.

“It will put a very big smile on your face,” Adam smiled.

“Can you tell me what it is?”

“You will get spanked in a minute if you don’t go to sleep right now,” Adam warned.

“Is that a promise?” Kris asked causing Adam to let out a groan.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	159. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 159

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“So what should I wear for this day we’re having?” Kris asked standing in front of Adam with only a pair of pajama bottoms on.

“That’ll do,” Adam shrugged.

“We’re not going out?” Kris asked.

“My Mom has just taken Elle, Tristan, and Grace back to her house for the day,” Adam answered. “Now give me your cell.”

“Why?” Kris asked walking over to the bedside table to get his cell.

“I’m going to send a text to the rest of the kids and your Mama and telling them that we will not be available today.”

“Is it my birthday or something?” Kris asked confused. “What’s brought all of this on?”

“Today is our day,” Adam answered. “We are going to go back to a time when our house wasn’t full of kids and others, and we are going to enjoy ourselves.”

Kris nodded his head as he looked around the room. “Okay, what’s first?”

“First you get back into bed,” Adam said pushing Kris back towards the bed. “I’m in the middle of making you breakfast.”

“Need a hand?”

“I need you in bed,” Adam smiled pushing Kris until he fell back against the mattress. “And if you want to do something for me, lose the pants.”

“You are behaving odd today, Mr.,” Kris remarked crawling back under the covers.

“And I’m just getting started,” Adam winked before disappearing out of the bedroom.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“You know if I didn’t know better I would think that you had done something wrong,” Kris remarked taking another bite of his toast. “And this is your way of breaking it to me.”

“When do I ever do anything wrong?” Adam asked with a smile.

“Really want me to answer that?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I want us to play a game,” Adam said taking the tray from Kris’s lap to sit it down on the floor.

“What kind of game?”

“A picture game,” Adam answered pulling a photo album out from under his pillow.

“Where did you get that?” Kris laughed.

“Found it last night,” Adam answered.

“This is our first photo album after we got married,” Kris smiled taking the album and putting it on his lap.

“Our honeymoon,” Adam smiled pointing at the first picture.

“In Conway,” Kris laughed. “I can’t believe we actually went there for our honeymoon.”

“I can’t believe I allowed that to happen,” Adam sighed.

“Maybe next year for our twenty-fifth we can get away together,” Kris remarked.

“So you’re still planning on being married to me next year?” Adam asked.

“Well after our twentieth I did say I would sign up for another twenty years,” Kris shrugged. “It’s only fair I keep my promise.”

“We really should go away together for our twenty-fifth,” Adam smiled before looking back down at the photo album. “Although this time it should be somewhere nicer.”

“Conway wasn’t nice?” Kris asked.

“The bed was,” Adam shrugged.

“I do remember a lot of time was spent in bed,” Kris nodded with a smirk.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2010

 

Adam knew that if anyone ever asked him where he went on his honeymoon he would lie. There would be no way he could tell his friends back in LA that he spent his honeymoon with his new husband in Arkansas. They just wouldn't understand it.

“I'll get the bags, you open the door,” Kris ordered as he climbed out the driver’s seat.

“I still can't believe you brought me to the cottage,” Adam smiled as he unlocked the cottage door.

“I figured no one would ever think of looking for us here,” Kris replied throwing the bag down as he kicked the cottage door closed.

“Shouldn't you bring in the rest of our stuff?” Adam said looking down at the small bag at Kris's feet.

Kris gave his husband a look before coming towards him. “That's all our stuff. I told you I would pack what we need.” Kris pushed Adam back till he was pressed against the wall. “Get Naked,” Kris said quietly as he looked Adam over.

“I was going to get changed,” Adam said looking down at his bag.

“No point,” Kris muttered as he slipped his finger into Adam's waist band of his jeans. “There's only underwear and our tooth brushes in those bags.”

“That's it?” Adam asked stepping forward only to have Kris push him against the wall again.

“That and five large tubes of lube,” Kris answered with a smirk.

“Okay,” Adam laughed unsure.

“So get naked,” Kris ordered as he popped the button on his jeans.

“I love married life,” Adam said smiling wide.

 

….............................................

 

Adam was sore. Not a bad sore but a satisfied sore. The I've been fucked for hours sore. Which was true. It was day two of their honeymoon and Adam had only left the bed eight times, either to use the bathroom or grab another slice of toast when the hunger got too much. It was the hunger pains that had caused him to be standing naked in the kitchen looking out into the back yard. “This is a really amazing house.” Adam said munching on a slice of apple. “There's just a sense of calmness here.”

“Because the next house is ten minutes away,” Kris said taking a bite of his apple. “Come back to bed.” Kris came up behind Adam to rest his forehead between his shoulder blades.

“Again?” Adam asked half surprised.

“It's been a full twenty minutes since we last did it,” Kris pouted.

“I don't think I could get it up again,” Adam remarked causing Kris to reach round to take hold of Adam's cock. Within seconds he was beginning to get hard causing Adam to shake his head in amusement. “Or maybe I can.”

“Maybe,” Kris smiled into Adam's back as he continued to stroke him slowly.

Adam stretched his hands up to grip onto the frame of the back door smiling. Here he was naked with his husband pressed against him as he stroked his cock and it felt like the most normal thing in the world. Adam's eyes scanned the back yard until he settled on Something. “A rabbit.”

“Huh?” Kris asked.

“Look,” Adam said in an amused tone. “It's a rabbit.”

Kris poked his head over Adam's shoulder to look. “Oh yeah.”

“Look how cute he is,” Adam gushed causing Kris to still his stroking.

“This is like jerking you off to Bambi. It's really distracting,” Kris complained.

“But it's a bunny rabbit,” Adam replied sounding like a five year old.

Kris moved away from his husband to slid open the back door. “So you want it?” Kris asked.

“Seriously? We could have a rabbit?” Adam asked really sounding like a five year old now.

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “You want it boiled, fried or made into a stew?” Kris quizzed causing Adam to look horrified.

“You wouldn't.”

“We could make the fur into a really pretty scarf for you,” Kris watched in amusement as his husband gave him a dirty look before he spun around and marched away, his freckled ass wiggling as he went.

 

End of Flashback 2010

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Do I really have a lot of freckles on my butt?” Adam frowned looking down at a picture of him and Kris sitting in the cottage.

“Want me to take a look?” Kris asked causing Adam to smile.

“Funny.”

“Where was this one took?” Kris frowned looking down at a picture of himself on stage.

“I took that,” Adam said taking the picture out of the album. “The first night of your first tour. I had just bought that really expensive camera and I was going to get pictures of everything.”

“Until the second night of the tour when you dropped off the side of the bed,” Kris remarked.

“You kicked it out of my hand,” Adam reminded him.

“You were trying to take pictures of me naked,” Kris pointed out.

“I was leaving the next day,” Adam shrugged. “I wasn’t going to see you for weeks.”

“God I hope there’s none of those ones in here,” Kris said turning to page.

“You made me delete them,” Adam frowned.

“This is a good one,” Kris smiled as he looked down at a picture of him and Cale on stage. “Man, I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“Hmm,” Adam frowned looking at the picture.

“What?”

“What?”

“You made a sound,” Kris said.

“Did I?” Adam asked.

“You okay?”

“No,” Adam said shaking his head. “Anyway, maybe that’s enough of photo time.”

“We’ve just started,” Kris frowned as Adam closed the album.

“Want some lunch?”

“We’ve just finished breakfast.”

“Movie?”

“What did you see that annoyed you?” Kris asked opening the photo album back up at the picture of him and Cale.

“Today is about us,” Adam answered trying to close the album again.

“Adam,” Kris warned.

“He’s looking at you,” Adam sighed.

Kris frowned looking back down at the picture. “And?”

“And it drove me crazy,” Adam admitted. “He was always looking at you, and not just in a normal way, but… like really looking at you. The way I look at you.”

“Adam,” Kris laughed. “You do remember that Cale is straight, don’t you?”

“I know all that,” Adam sighed. “It’s just we had only been married a couple of months and you two were already picking out matching Halloween costumes.”

“Wow,” Kris frowned. “Where did that come from?”

“I don’t really know,” Adam frowned.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2010

 

“Anyway, come see how cool this is,” Kris said with excitement in his voice as he dragged Adam around the stage.

“I just got here,” Adam said. “I was hoping to say a proper hello to you first.”

“Look,” Kris smiled stopping in front of the drum kit. “Cale had these cool logos made. I’ve got one on my guitar too.”

“The Kris Allen Band?” Adam read. “So you guys are an actual band now? When did that happen?”

“I’ve gotten so comfortable now I don’t see myself with another band,” Kris shrugged. “Plus Cale’s been playing with me for years.”

“I bet he has,” Adam frowned looking across the stage where Cale sat tuning his guitar.

“What?”

“Nothing, can we go back stage now?” Adam asked. “I really want to say hello to you.”

“We’re not doing that now,” Kris blushed. “I’ve got sound check in ten minutes.”

“And I only need half of that to say hello to you,” Adam shrugged.

“Well that’s an interesting offer,” Kris laughed. “But be quiet, Cale’s coming over.”

“Great,” Adam groaned before turning around.

“Hey, Adam,” Cale smiled sticking out his hand. “Kris didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“He didn’t?” Adam asked looking at Kris. “It’s been planned for a week.”

“He’s stopping off before he heads back to LA,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s arm. “He’s got to head back to LA before starting his tour in Europe.”

“You’re going to miss Halloween then,” Cale said. “We’ll have to get lots of pictures. Has Kris showed you our Halloween costumes yet?”

“You’re dressing up for Halloween?” Adam frowned looking at Kris. “Without me?”

“And you’ll be doing the same in LA,” Kris laughed.

“So what are you going as?”

“We’re going as Mario and Luigi,” Cale answered causing Adam to frown more.

“You know, Super Mario Brothers?”

“You’re going in matching costumes?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“We saw them and thought they were funny,” Kris shrugged.

“I’m going to go and make sure we’ve got everything ready,” Cale said walking backwards. “Catch the two of you later.”

“What’s the matter with you?” Kris frowned tugging on Adam’s t-shirt.

“I didn’t know you guys were wearing matching costumes,” Adam answered. “You never told me.”

“I didn’t think it was important,” Kris shrugged. “Anyway it’s not like we’re going to be out partying. We’re all going to just hang out at my Mama’s for the night.”

“He’s going to be hanging out with your family?” Adam frowned.

“He’s been hanging out at my parent’s house since we were teenagers,” Kris answered. “What’s wrong with you today?”

“Guess I’m a little jealous,” Adam shrugged.

“Of what?” Kris asked with a confused laugh.

“Of anyone that gets to hang out with you while I can’t,” Adam shrugged.

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “Why don’t you go sit in the front row and watch our sound check, and then later we can go back to the hotel and you can say hello to me properly.”

“That’s all I ask,” Adam said smiling wide.

 

End of Flashback 2010

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“You know, your jealousy has gotten worse over the years,” Kris remarked putting the picture of him and Cale back into the photo album. “You’re even jealous of straight men being around me.”

“Like I’d be jealous of him,” Adam scoffed. “Anyway, turn the page.”

“It’s cute most of the time,” Kris smiled turning the page. “Talking of cute.”

“Turn the page again,” Adam sighe.d

“You know, you scared me this night,” Kris remarked looking down at the picture.

“Why?”

“Because she was one little girl and you seemed so freaked out by her,” Kris answered. “I swore there would be no kids in our future after that night.”

“And look how wrong you were,” Adam smiled. “Anyway, she was an evil child.”

“She liked you though,” Kris smiled looking down at the picture.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2010

 

 

Adam wrapped the towel around his waist as he climbed out the cramped bus bathroom. He couldn't be happier that he and Allison's tour had started he just wished he hadn't spent all the budget on his costumes, and spent a little more on the bus. No one could change in that bathroom not even Kris and he was tiny and with Allison and her Mom sharing with him things were getting pretty over crowded. Walking sideways along the bunks of the bus to get to his he stumbled on something causing him to slip. “Fuck,” He mumbled catching himself against the bunks. Bending down Adam picked up his favourite leather glove between his finger and thumb as he examined the sticky substance on the back of it. He tapped it with his finger causing the odd looking red stain to be stuck to his finger. Examining it more closely Adam stuck his tongue out. “Strawberry?” Adam muttered.

“Lollipop.” Adam jumped looking down to see a small child sitting on the empty bunk across from him surrounded by dolls. “Want a lick?”

Adam frowned at the child. “Kris?”

“Not here.”

“Who the hell are you?” Adam asked holding his towel tighter around him.

“You said a bad word. Want a lick?” She asked again sticking her lollipop in the air.

“I don't like Lollipop's. They're sticky,” Adam said annoyed holding up his ruined glove. “Where are your parents?”

“With Uncle Kris.”

“Uncle Kris?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded his head finally understanding. They were in little rock of course Kris's family would be at the show. “Well go get your parents. I need to get dressed.”

“Can't,” The little girl shrugged. “Uncle Kris said stay with you until he shows Daddy the stage.”

“Well Uncle Kris has lost his fucking mind because I don't watch kids,” Adam said matter of fact.

“You said a bad word again.” The small child said in a whisper.

“Well I can because it's my bus and cursing is allowed,” Adam answered. “Now go find Kris while I get dressed.”

“Can't.”

“You can.”

“Can't.”

“I'm being serious here,” Adam warned as he put his hands on his hips to look down at his young guest. “Go get Kris.”

“Can't.”

“Okay stop saying that word,” Adam sighed annoyed. “The stage is only a ten second walk away. Why can't you?”

“I'm not allowed to go out by myself.” The little girl answered looking down at her dolls.

“You’re not allowed?” Adam looked the little girl up and down. “You’re what? About ten or eleven.”

“I'm four.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned. “Okay just don't move. I'll get dressed and take you myself.”

 

….......................................................................

 

Adam came back out the bus bathroom in jeans and t-shirt to find the little girl exactly where he left her. “You didn't move.”

“You said not to.”

“Huh,” Adam nodded his head. “I didn't know people like you could do that.”

“Huh?” The little girl looked up confused.

“I mean kids. I didn't know kids could do that. Could do as they were told.” The little girl looked up confused. “Forget it. Let’s go find Kris,” Adam said holding out his hand.

“Can't.”

“Now we talked about that word.”

“We can't go get Uncle Kris,” she said in a small voice.

“Why can't we?”

“The handles on the floor,” The little girl pointed out.

Adam looked over to see the door handle to the bus lying on the ground. “Stupid shitty bus.”

“If Daddy was here he'd put you in a time out.”

Adam smirked as he pulled out his cell. “It's good he's not here then,” Adam sighed hearing Kris's voice mail. “I think you've left something here,” Adam said into the phone. “And the handle of the bus door is broken. So if you could, I don't know. Come let us out,” Adam slammed his cell shut looking down at the bunk. “What?”

“Uncle Kris said you were funny,” She giggled.

“Glad you're amused,” Adam sighed throwing himself down on the bunk next to his guest. “So what's your name?”

“Question.”

“Yes that's a question. So what's your name?”

“Question. Question is my name.”

A small smile spread across Adam's face as he looked down at the little girl. “Your parents called you Question. What's your middle name. Mark?”

“Grace,” Question answered seriously.

“Question Grace. So Question Grace you're Kris's niece?” Adam asked trying not to smile.

“He's my godfather,” Question said with a smile.

“Right.” Adam nodded. “So what's it like having a name like Question?”

“It's cool,” Question shrugged. “Do you like having Adam as a name?”

“I do,” Adam smiled his cell ringing beside him. “Kristopher.”

“What do you mean the door handles broken?” Came Kris's voice on the other end.

“The shitty bus and it's shitty door.”

“Don't curse in front of Lilly,” Kris scolded causing Adam to frown.

“Who the fucks Lilly?”

“Oh god please tell me you haven't lost her,” Kris groaned.

“You mean Question. She's right here.”

“You mean Lilly.”

“No I mean Question. Your god daughter.”

“Adam what the hell are you talking about?” Kris sighed.

Adam pulled the cell from his ear to look down at the little girl. “Is your name question?”

“Yes.”

“I have your Uncle Kris on the phone.”

“My names Lilly,” She said quietly.

“Okay,” Adam sighed putting the phone to his ear. “Lilly's fine.”

“Okay. Look I'll call the bus driver about the door, just sit tight.”

“No. wait Kris,” Adam groaned hearing Kris cut him off.

“Is Uncle Kris coming?” Lilly asked.

Adam looked at Lilly with a small smile. “He'll be here soon.”

 

….............................

 

The silence was killing him, it really wasn't a good thing. “So.” Adam looked across the bunk at Lilly. “You're four.”

“Uncle Kris bought me this doll for my birthday. It pees.,” Lilly said holding up her doll.

“Cool.” Adam looked at the doll in disgust. “So what's it like being four?”

“Everything's big,” Lilly said with a smile. “What's it like being fifty?”

Adam could see from the small smile on Lilly's face that she knew exactly what she was saying. “I should really introduce you to my friend Brad. I think you two would hit it off.”

Lilly crawled across the bunk till she was at Adam's side. “Do you know Katy?”

“I do.” Adam looked ahead not wanting to hear what Lilly was going to say next.

“Daddy told my Mama that you're better for Uncle Kris. Better than Katy,” Lilly said pulling out another lollipop from her pocket.

Adam rolled his eyes looking around to make sure nothing he owned was in Lilly's reach. “What else did Daddy say?”

“He said you ruined Ring of fire,” Lilly smiled wide as she stuck her Lollipop in her mouth.

Adam smirked. “Are you sure you're four?”

“I think so.”

“So Daddy told Mama?” Adam tried to coax Lilly to talk.

“He told Mama that Uncle Kris said marrying Katy was a mistake,” Lilly answered crawling on to Adam's knee.

“When?” Adam winced as he did his best not to let Lilly's sticky hands touch any part of his outfit.

“When he married her,” Lilly answered putting her stick hand on Adam's silver necklaces. “I wore a pink dress that day, I've seen the pictures.”

“Nice,” Adam faked a smile. “But when did Uncle Kris say it was a mistake?”

“Daddy said because Uncle Kris was gay that Katy was a mistake,” Lilly answered wrapping her hand around Adam's chain.

“I see.”

“Uncle Adam?”

“Uncle Adam?” Adam quizzed.

“Since you married Uncle Kris your Uncle Adam.”

“I see,” Adam frowned.

“Uncle Adam?”

“Yes?” Adam answered prising Lilly's fingers from his chain.

“What's gay?”

 

…...................

 

“Seriously Kris I don't give a shit if you have to break the window get me the fuck out of here.” Adam sat on the edge of the bunk with his head in his hand and the cell pressed against his ear.

“The driver’s trying Adam. Just relax.” Kris tried to coax his husband down from his frantic panic. “It's just because the bus is an older model that they're finding it hard to find an engineer to come out and fix it.”

“So break the fucking window,” Adam snapped.

“Daddy's going to be so pissed at you,” Lilly said putting her sticky hands on Adam's shoulders to lean over him.

“Adam,” Kris groaned into the phone. “Please tell me you haven't taught her how to curse.”

“Yeah right,” Adam said looking over his shoulder at Lilly's smiling face. “I've learnt five new curse words from her already.”

“Hi Uncle Kris,” Lilly shouted in Adam's ear causing him to wince.

“Hi Lilly,” Kris laughed. “You be good for Uncle Adam and we'll get you out of there soon.”

“It's okay Uncle Kris. Uncle Adam's funny.”

Adam stood up from the bunk telling Lilly he would be right back before locking himself in the bus bathroom. “Baby please don't make me stay here. Please come and get me,” Adam begged the tears already forming in his eyes.

“Adam come on,” Kris laughed lightly. “It's only for one night.”

“Night?” Adam snapped. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well,” Kris sighed. “The bus is old and the only guy that can fix the door is an eight hour drive away,” Kris explained earning a groan from his husband. “Baby she's only four. She's just a little girl.”

“You’re wrong,” Adam said in a whisper. “She's been here before. In another life. Either that or she's related to Brad.”

Kris let out a laugh. “Baby just make sure she eats something, tuck her into a bunk and I promise you I'll get you out first thing in the morning,” Kris promised. “I'll call you later.”

“Kris.”

“Remember you’re bigger and smarter than she is.”

 

…..............................................

 

“It's so cool I get to sleep on a bus. I fell asleep on a train once but I don't think it's the same,” Lilly said as she crawled under the covers of Allison's bunk.

“Yeah well just close your eyes and hopefully Uncle Kris will be here when you wake up,” Adam said as he stood to move away only to have Lilly grab onto his leg.

“You didn't give me a good night kiss,” Lilly said looking up at Adam.

“You didn't buy me dinner, I don't think you qualify for a good night kiss.”

“What?” Lilly asked frowning.

“Good night,” Adam leaned down giving Lilly a quick kiss on the cheek before escaping to his own bunk.

“Night Uncle Adam.”

Adam pulled his curtain closed sighing heavily. Of all the people in the world to be locked in a bus with it had to be a small child. It was all sort of ironic, something he would laugh about in maybe twenty years from now. Settling himself back against his pillow Adam pulled out his cell to look at his and Kris's wedding pictures. Almost a month of marriage and Adam still had to giggle every time he looked at the pictures on his cell. Never did he think he would be in the middle of his first tour and settling into married life. Everything had come to him all at once and when Adam paused waiting for the panic to set it, it surprised him a feeling of calm washed over him instead.

“Uncle Adam?” Adam jumped seeing Lilly's little face poke through the gap in the curtain.

“Fuck you scared the shit out of me,” Adam gasped holding his hand over his chest.

“Daddy really is going to be pissed,” Lilly sighed shaking his head.

“What do you want?” Adam rolled on to his side. “It's late.”

“I can't sleep.”

“Try closing your eyes,” Adam said causing Lilly's bottom lip to quiver. “And don't do that. Don't cry.”

“Mama lets me snuggle if I can't sleep,” Lilly said in a whisper as she rubbed her eyes.

“I don't snuggle,” Adam said. “I don't know how to do it,” he explained causing Lilly to sob a little, her tiny shoulders jerking. “Oh please don't cry. Okay I'll snuggle. I'll try.”

“Thank you Uncle Adam. I love you,” Lilly sniffled as she climbed into Adam's arms to lay her head down on his shoulder.

“Just don't cry anymore,” Adam sighed rubbing Lilly's back gentle.

 

…..................................................

 

Adam lay on his back eyes wide as he listened to Lilly's soft snoring in his ear. He'd had some pretty weird out of character moments in his life but this had to be the weirdest. This totally beat the time he and Brad climbed the tree in drag to save the kitten. But even with it being weird a small slight part inside him, deep inside him knew having Lilly's little head resting on his shoulder wasn't as weird as he thought, and for a brief second an image of himself and Kris together with a small child between them. Pulling his cell from under his pillow Adam dialled the memorised number.

“Hello husband,” Adam whispered stealing a look at Lilly. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really I can't really sleep.” Kris yawned. “Lilly okay?”

“Lying fast asleep on my shoulder as we speak,” Adam sighed.

“You’re letting her sleep with you?”

Adam could hear the smirk on Kris's face. “Yes,” Adam sighed. “Apparently she likes to snuggle.”

“Aww.”

“Kris,” Adam warned.

“Send me a picture,” Kris gushed. “I want to see.”

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “None of this is funny.”

“Come on I think this is the cutest thing I've ever heard,” Kris laughed into the phone. “Send me a picture.”

“I better get to sleep,” Adam replied. “Just remember to be here first thing in the morning.”

“Night baby,” Kris whispered. “And send me a picture,” Kris shouted out as Adam hung up on him. He gave Lilly a quick glance before holding up his cell and snapping a picture.

“There,” He said to himself before pressing send.

 

End of Flashback 2010

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Do you think it was Lily that changed your mind about kids?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“I guess she was okay,” Adam shrugged.

“Can you believe how much you’ve changed over the years?” Kris smiled. “You’ve went from freaking out over a little girl to being Papa of the year.”

“I like our kids,” Adam pointed out. “Doesn’t mean I like all kids.”

“Anyway, I think it was a good lesson for you,” Kris shrugged.

“Okay this trip down memory lane is boring me,” Adam said taking the photo album away from Kris.

“Well what else did you have planned for this day alone?” Kris asked.

“Stay here for ten minutes and then come down to the living room,” Adam said climbing out of bed.

“With or without pants?” Kris asked.

“With,” Adam answered walking out of the room. “We don’t need the lack of pants until later.”

“I like how this day is going,” Kris laughed as he watched Adam disappear out of the room.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	160. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 160

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Can I come in now?” Kris asked standing at the living room door.

“Yep.”

Kris walked into the living room to find Adam sitting on the sofa. “What are you up to?”

“When I was looking for the photo album I found some things,” Adam said reaching for the box in front of him. “I thought we could take a walk down memory lane.”

“What’s exactly brought all of this on?” Kris asked taking a seat next to Adam on the sofa.

“I just want to reminisce,” Adam shrugged. “Is that okay?”

“Well let’s see what you’ve got,” Kris smiled settling into Adam’s side.

“It’s our first Rolling Stone cover,” Adam Smiled proudly holding up an old copy of the magazine.

“Man that feels like forever ago,” Kris sighed.

“December issue,” Adam read. “This was just after both our albums came out. After the whole fight over Tommy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “I thought today was about remembering the good times.”

“You had your jealous moments too,” Adam reminded him with a smile.

“Just open it,” Kris smiled.

“Not yet,” Adam said. “I want to enjoy the cover a little longer.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2009

 

Adam looked at his boyfriend with a shrug, he really had no idea what was going on either. With the whole of America buzzing over Adam's AMA kiss and Kris taking Katy as a date Kris knew they had to do something. After reading yet another story of how he broke Adam's heart and went back to his wife, Kris personally called Rolling Stone to arrange a cover shoot and sit down interview. He had sworn he wouldn't discuss his love life with the press but he needed the rumours to stop. So with Adam on board they made their way to the private studio to do their cover. Now standing in the studio waiting for the photographer to arrive Kris and Adam stood staring at the basket of puppies on the studio floor.

“Maybe they're a gift from the magazine.” Adam suggested bending down to pick up the smallest of the litter. “This one’s cute.”

“Rolling Stone give away twelve puppies with ever cover shoot?” Kris asked. “Did you get that for your shoot?”

“Nope but I did get to keep a really cute pair of pants.”

“I don't think they're a gift,” Kris said. “Maybe they're for the shoot.”

“I am not being on the cover of Rolling Stone with anything cute that isn't you,” Adam said placing the puppy back in the basket.

“Just hear the photographer out first. It might be cool.”

“I love you baby but come on,” Adam said pointing to the basket. “Cool?”

“Just hear him out,” Kris whispered as the photographer entered the studio.

“Joshua,” the photographer smiling shaking hands with Kris. “I'm so excited. This is my first Rolling Stone cover.”

“Mine too,” Kris smiled.

“My second,” Adam said shaking Joshua's hand.

“Show off,” Kris said under his breath.

“Puppies.” Joshua jumped up and down clapping his hands. “They came.”

Adam gave Kris a look causing Kris to smirk. “Camp,” Kris mouthed looking towards Joshua.

“Like Cheek's at a Britney show.” Adam smiled before turning to look at the photographer. “So puppies?”

“I know great right?” Joshua said. “Can we get the puppies camera ready,” he shouted causing two young blondes to rush towards him.

“Kris?” Adam asked.

“Just let’s see what he's going to do first.”

…......................................

“Adam?” Kris said with an edge to his voice as he lay on his back.

“You wanted to see what he was going to do.” Adam sat at Kris's head with a smile on his face. “I must say. Very cute,” Adam added pointing down at Kris's body.

Kris lay in only a pair of jeans with his head on Adam's legs as twelve puppies crawled around him. Adam sat holding the smallest brown puppy in his hand wearing Jeans and a sparkly Bowie t-shirt.

“Alright guys if you...”

“Son of a bitch,” Adam screamed interrupting Joshua. “Little shit just pissed all over me.”

“Adam?” Kris asked giving his boyfriend a look.

“Fully agree,” Adam said standing up to help Kris to his feet. “Get rid of the puppies,” Adam said looking at Joshua.

“But it's a great idea,” Joshua complained.

“If you don't get rid of them now I swear to god I'll do an Ozzy Osbourne all over your ass.” Adam snapped earning a confused look from Kris.

“You'll do what?”

“You know he bit the head off a bat once,” Adam explained giving Kris an annoyed look for having to explain his little outburst.

“Eww don't say things like that. They might hear,” Kris said pointing towards the puppies at his feet.

Adam rolled his eyes sighing. “I get where you were going with the puppy idea with him,” Adam told Joshua. “But I don't do cute.”

“Unless it's me,” Kris added quietly.

“But we don't have any other ideas,” Joshua said in a panic.

“I think I might have something,” Adam said smiling down at Kris.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

A cold December morning brings us to a closed off photo shoot where American Idol runner up greets us looking a lot more plain than usual in jeans and a t-shirt with no sign of make up at all. Rolling Stone is worried our glam god is toning down after his AMA performance that shocked America and had us wetting our seats while screaming for more. Not the case Lambert laughs. He's just here supporting his love American Idol Kris Allen for his first time gracing our cover. Allen who is in the middle of posing when we arrive. Dressed in only a tight pair of jeans Allen pulls his best tough guy face that causes Lambert to laugh. “He's trying to look rock,” Lambert explains. “I've told him cute works for him more.” Lambert could be right. It was Allen's cute image that attracted Lambert to him in the first place back in February. “He was so cute I could barely look at him without drooling,” Lambert laughs. “He won my heart completely.” It amazes us to see this 6ft 1 wild rock star with dyed black hair and wild look melt so easily for the unassuming cute guy in the corner, who Rolling Stone have just realised has a fake Adam tattoo over his bare chest. “My idea,” Lambert says. “I wanted him to have his cover but I wanted to be there too,” We also notice Allen's one painted finger nail. An expression of love Lambert explains. “He carries a piece of me where ever he goes.” Lambert flashes us his bare finger nail to show he does the same. It's hard to imagine that six months ago Kris was a married man and straight. 100% to quote Adam Lambert. “I was never good at maths.” He jokes.

With the photo shoot over Kris Allen put back on his plaid shirt much to the disappointment of Lambert and joins us. “I feel we had to do this,” Allen explains on why he agreed to the interview. “I got so fed up reading the lies all the time.” He's talking about the bad press their relationship has received since Lambert's AMA kiss. “They want drama but really there is none,” Allen explains. “We're happy. Boring I know but it's true.” And we believe him but what did he think about Lambert's make out on live TV. “At the time I think my head exploded,” he jokes. “But looking back I don't see the big deal. I saw him doing much more with the other idols on tour.” “Not really.” Lambert has to add in quickly. But he does agree with his boyfriend. It's not a big deal to him but would he do it again? “Only if Kris was on keys,” he says seriously. “Watch out America,” Allen jokes. It's great to see the new couple together for the first time. They have been keeping low key since their announcement and from what we can see the pair like it that way. “I don't want us to become a Hollywood it couple,” Allen explains. “It's just not me. This probably won't be happening again for a while,” Lambert says. A while we have to ask? We desperately want to know what the future holds for our Idol boys. “Music,” Lambert says with a smile. “And nights at home away from prying eyes,” Allen adds. Whatever the future holds Lambert wants you to know it will be together. “I don't care what happens as long as he's with me and lets me love him. Nothing else matters but that.” Lambert tells us.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Why would you keep something like this?” Kris frowned looking down at what was in his hand.

“Don’t know really,” Adam shrugged.

“You don’t remember?”

Adam looked down at the piece of rag in Kris’s hand. “I remember.”

“So what is it?”

“Just a reminder of when we became foster parents to Sam,” Adam smiled opening up the rag. “It was one of her old night dresses.”

“Is it bad that I haven’t thought about Sam in a long time?” Kris frowned.

“It’s life,” Adam said shaking his head. “I really loved having her around. I wonder what she’s up to now.”

“She’ll be thirty now,” Kris pointed out. “She’s probably married with kids of her own.”

“I hope so,” Adam sighed. “I sometimes wonder if we did the right thing giving her to her Grandparents.”

“We did the right thing,” Kris nodded. “Anyway we knew what we were getting into by becoming foster parents."

“It was fun though, wasn’t it,” Adam smiled. “The first day she came to us.”

“It was a learning experience,” Kris nodded.

 

Flashback 2010

 

“I can't believe we're moving into a new home and fostering a six year old on the same day, this is madness,” Kris remarked carrying another box into their bedroom.

“Julia's not bringing her by till six. We've got hours till she shows up.” Adam stood on a small step ladder trying to hang the bedroom blind. “And we've got her room all ready for her.”

“I can't believe you stayed up all night painting it pink,” Kris smiled shaking his head.

“Pinks her favorite color,” Adam answered. “And her favorite singer ironically.”

“She not heard of you I'm guessing?” Kris smiled at his husband hint of a pout.

“She thought I was E channel reporter,” Adam sighed. “She said the only time she's seen me was on that channel.”

“Maybe you need to record a children's album,” Kris suggested. “Open up your market a little.” He added letting out an amused laugh.

“I don't know what you're laughing at. She thought you were Ryan Seacrest,” Adam smirked climbing down off the ladder.

 

….............................................

 

Adam threw the last of the empty boxes into the back of the removal truck taking a deep breath when Julia's car pulled up the driveway. “Kris. They're here.”

“Wow,” Julia remarked. “Sure the house is big enough?” Julia opened the back door of her car. “Come on Sam.”

Adam poked his head round the car door to find Sam sitting in her booster seat sucking on her thumb. “You coming?” Adam asked holding out his hand.

“She's a little nervous,” Julia explained.

Adam smiled softly before kneeling down at the open car door. “Why are you nervous honey?”

“She's nervous about sleeping in a new home,” Julia answered for her when Sam continued to suck on her thumb.

“Me too,” Adam remarked. “This is our first night in a new home too. But we don't have to go to sleep right away. We can stay up as late as you want.”

“Careful.” Adam turned to find Kris standing behind him. “Kids take that promise very serious. Hey Sam.” Kris gave the little girl a small wave. “Want to come see your new room. Adam painted it for you.”

“Is it pink?” Sam asked still with her thumb in her mouth.

“Come find out,” Adam smiled holding out his hand for Sam to take.

Kris and Julia stayed behind watching as Adam and Sam climbed the steps into the house. “Well he's surprised me,” Julia smiled looking at Kris.

“He's always surprising me,” Kris remarked before following his husband into their new home

 

….............................................................

 

Kris found Adam and Sam in her new bedroom rubbing their bare feet onto the thick carpet. “What are you two doing?” Kris laughed.

“Sam's never had a carpet before,” Adam said gently. “She loves the feel of it.”

“Oh,” Kris smiled softly at the little girl.

“We only have wood on the floor at the home,” Sam explained looking up at Kris. “And my Mom had to throw the carpet away at my real home because of the blood on it.” Adam and Kris shared a look before both looking back down at the little girl. “But this carpets better because it's pink,” Sam added smiling bright.

“Well I'm glad you like it,” Kris smiled. “Are you hungry?”

“I'm always hungry,” Sam answered honestly as she looked around her new room.

“Well would you like to come downstairs and I'll make you something?” Kris asked causing Sam look around her new room frowning. “Or you could tell me what you want and I'll bring it up to you.”

“I'd like that,” Sam smiled bright. “But can Adam stay here with me?”

Kris smiled down at the little girl as she looked up at him shyly. “I think that would be okay. Why don't you let Adam unpack your things and I'll go make you a sandwich.”

“Me too,” Adam asked with a smile. “And use.......”

“Extra butter,” Kris interrupted walking out the door. “I know.”

 

…..............................................

 

Kris walked back into Sam's bedroom with a plate filled with sandwiches to find Sam sitting on the bed playing with the new toys they had bought her while Adam stood frowning at the open closet. “What's up?”

“Look,” Adam whispered pulling Kris over to the closet.

“Okay. What am I looking at.?” Kris asked.

“Look at her clothes,” Adam whispered looking over his shoulder at Sam.

“That's it?” Kris quizzed. “That's all she's got?” Kris looked into the closet at the two worn outfits hanging.

“Some underwear and a nightgown. That's it,” Adam whispered.

Kris let out a sigh. “We'll take her shopping tomorrow.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“And we'll get up nice and early and go shopping,” Kris said softly as he sat on the side of Sam's bed.

Sam looked up at Kris with a worried look on her face causing Adam to frown. “What's wrong sweetie?”

“I can't really go shopping,” Sam said quietly.

“Why not?”

“I don't have any pennies for shopping,” Sam admitted looking away from Adam and Kris's stares.

“That's okay,” Adam laughed lightly. “You don't need money while you're here.”

“Yeah,” Kris added. “Adam and I have enough money for all three of us.”

“And if there's anything you need you just have to tell us and we'll get it for you,” Adam said reaching up to brush some hair from Sam's face. “You need anything sweetie.” Sam looked from Kris to Adam before nodding her head. “Well what do you need?” Adam asked.

“I've always wanted a teddy bear,” Sam admitted quietly.

“You've never had a teddy bear?” Adam asked frowning. “Never?”

“Never,” Sam answered. “There's bears in the home, but I'm the oldest so I have to let the smaller kids have them. I've never had one that's just my own.”

Adam climbed from the bed causing Sam and Kris to jump. “Where are you going?” Kris called out as Adam disappeared from the room.

“Two seconds,” Adam shouted back causing Sam to giggle.

“He's silly.”

“Very,” Kris smiled down at the little girl.

Adam appeared at the bedroom door a moment later carrying a small brown bear. “Something like this?” Adam asked handing Sam the soft bear.

“He's beautiful,” Sam gushed holding the bear tight.

“I bought him on my last tour,” Adam explained looking at Kris. “I found him in a baby store.”

“I love his smile,” Sam said softly looking at the bear. “What's his name?”

“I don't know,” Adam shrugged. “He's your bear now, you have to name him.”

“I can keep him.”

“Of course,” Adam smiled.

“So what are you going to name him?” Kris asked smiling down at the little girl.

Sam lay biting her bottom lip as she thought before her eyes lit up. “Glambert.”

“I see,” Kris laughed looking at Adam. “Someone’s been doing their research on you.”

 

…..................................................................

 

Kris climbed into bed beside his husband laughing at Adam's bright smile. “She made your day didn't she?”

“I've had some fans do some bizarre things with my name. Hell there was one in Germany that tattooed my name across her heart but I think being named after a bear has to be the best thing ever,” Adam smiled looking over at Kris. “She's amazing isn't she?”

“Pretty amazing,” Kris agreed. “Which makes me hate her parents more.”

“I'm trying not to think about them,” Adam breathed out. “Who would choose drugs over their own daughter?”

“She doesn't need them,” Kris said moving to lay his head on Adam's chest. “We'll show her how special she is.”

“I just hate how she's suffered, she's only six and she's been through more than you or I have.” Adam wrapped his arm around Kris's waist rubbing small circles onto his hip. “Look how happy she was from a silly little teddy bear.”

“It's probably the first thing she's ever had that didn't belong to someone else first,” Kris remarked. “It happened all the time when I was in Africa, the kids would be so grateful for the smallest thing, even giving them a smile would brighten up their day.”

Adam let out a sigh as he pulled Kris tight against his chest. “I don't know what you've done to me Kristopher Allen-Lambert. Before you came along I would never have lay in bed worrying about the worlds abandoned children. Now I want to run out and adopt them all.”

“Easy Angelina,” Kris laughed softly. “Maybe we just worry about the one we've got.” Kris kissed Adam's chest. “Now sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow.”

“True,” Adam breathed out. “Tomorrow we do damage with our credit cards. I'm talking leather and studs lots of spikes.”

“She's six,” Kris giggled. “She can't wear that.”

“I was talking about me,” Adam answered dryly. “What, you think I'm going shopping and not buying for myself too?”

“Goodnight Adam,” Kris smiled closing his eyes.

“And if you're lucky we can find a nice boring plaid shirt for you too.”

“I said goodnight Adam.”

 

………………………………………..

 

Kris and Adam stood either side of Sam as they walked through one of Adam's fancy stores that always made Kris feel just a little bit nervous. “Are you sure they sell kids clothes in here?” Kris quizzed as they walked past a rack of whips in all different colors.

“The kids stuffs at the back with the shoes.” Adam informed his husband as he admired the whips.

“Don't,” Kris warned.

“It wasn't for us,” Adam huffed. “Brad's been looking for a new one.”

“Brad?” Sam quizzed looking up Adam.

“My friend,” Adam explained. “You'll meet him soon, and you'll love him.”

“Yeah right,” Kris muttered to himself as they finally made it to the kids section of the store. “You sure about this?” Kris quizzed giving his husband a look.

“All the celebrities bring their kids here to get styled,” Adam explained pulling a pink dress from the rack.

“I don't know,” Kris sighed looking down at Sam. “See anything you like?”

“I like it all,” Sam smiled bright, her eyes wide as she looked around the store

 

…..........................................................

 

Kris sat with his head in his hands in front of the changing room doors waiting for any sign of Adam or Sam to be ready. “I don't understand why it's taking so long,” Kris complained as Adam slid open the dressing room door wearing what Kris thought looked like a straightjacket.

“It's very early 80's punk,” Adam remarked admiring himself in the mirror.

“I might have to borrow it if we don't get out of here soon,” Kris sighed heavily throwing himself back against the chair.

“Now you know you can't hurry fashion.” Adam shook his head. “Why don't you try on a few things.”

“I know my size,” Kris answered. “I don't need to try on any clothes.”

“God you're such a man,” Adam complained disappearing back into the changing room.

“Now where are you going, why are you going back in there?” Kris huffed.

“These jeans make my thighs look fat,” Adam explained sticking his leg out the door for Kris to see.

“Huh?”

“Maybe I should try on the black pants from earlier?”

“You mean the very first pair you tried on over an hour ago?” Kris asked annoyed. “That pair.”

“Now don't pout,” Adam smiled. “I'll just try those on again and if they look good we can get out of here.”

“I'll go see if Sam's picked anything,” Kris sighed walking towards the other changing room door. “Sam sweetie?”

“Hi Kris.”

“Hey,” Kris smiled. “Can I come in?” Kris moved back as the door slid open to reveal Sam sitting on the small ledge looking around at the piles of clothes. “Find anything you like?”

“I don't know,” Sam sighed. “They all look good. Adam said if I came in here I would know what I like, but I really don't.”

“Adam has some weird ideas about clothes,” Kris smiled stepping into the changing room and closing the door behind him. “How about I help you, let’s start with your size?”

“I don't know,” Sam shrugged.

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “Color?”

“Pink,” Sam answered. “Defiantly pink.”

Kris picked up a light pink dress holding it up for Sam to see. “Let’s see if this fits.” Sam moved to take off her pants causing Kris to jump up. “I...em....I'll be right back.” Kris through open the door slamming it shut behind him.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Adam laughed. “You're going a funny color?”

“Sam's getting changed,” Kris explained rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay,” Adam said a little unsure. “Well I'm done.”

Kris looked down at the pile of clothes covering the chair. “Are you sure you've got enough?”

“Kris?” Kris turned looking at the closed door where Sam was changing. “I can't get my top off.”

“She can't get her top off,” Kris informed his husband.

“So go help her.”

“Oh I can't.” Kris folded his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

“Why?”

“She's a girl.”

“And?”

“And she's changing,” Kris said slowly.

“Oh,” Adam nodded his head understandingly. “What are we going to do?”

Kris looked at the closed door. “I don't know, I just know it's probably not right for one of us to go in there. I think there's rules.”

 

………………………………………..

 

Both Kris and Adam looked towards the closed dressing room door as Sam called out Kris's name again. “We really can't leave her in there,” Adam remarked.

“Well you go help her then,” Kris nudged Adam towards the door.

“I'm not doing it.”

“Well one of us has too,” Kris remarked.

“Fine,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “We'll do it together.” Adam gripped onto his husband’s arm pulling him towards the dressing room door. “And when we have our own kids,” Adam remarked. “It's going to be all boys. I can't go through this every day.”

“Deal.”

 

…………………………………………

 

End of Flashback 2010

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Now we have naked babies running around our house all the time,” Kris smiled.

“Man we really have changed,” Adam laughed.

“Very true,” Kris nodded looking around the living room. “If this was years ago we wouldn’t be sitting here talking about old times. We’d be off somewhere getting naked.”

“What?” Adam laughed.

“In case it’s escaped your mind, but there was a time we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other,” Kris remarked. “Like the time we almost broke the front door.”

“That was completely different,” Adam said shaking his head. “I’d just come back from a European tour. I missed you.”

“Plus you were needy,” Kris remarked. “All because that one journalist put the thought of me not being in your life into your head.”

“He was being mean,” Adam frowned. “You know I don’t like thinking of us not being together.”

“I know,” Kris nodded rubbing Adam’s chest.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2010

 

Kris tried his best to put his key in the lock of the front door with his shaky hand but Adam was making it very difficult. “Adam,” Kris whined as Adam licked along the shell of his ear as he stood behind him.

“Hurry,” Adam breathed out. “Before I molest you right here on our door step.”

Kris pushed hard on the front door almost falling inside when it swung open banging off the wall. “Shit. What's got into you?” Kris asked as he turned to look at Adam. He stood there in his tight black pants that left nothing to the imagination, and his buttoned up black shirt and black tie. His hair was swept back Elvis style and he had no makeup on deciding to keep the fresh look Kris loved so much.

“What's got into me?” Adam laughed kicking the front door closed. “You're the one that couldn't keep your hands off me at the restaurant.

“It's just been so long,” Kris muttered against Adam's lips. “We haven't made love in so long.”

“I know baby,” Adam scooped Kris off his feet with open arm guiding him towards the stairs. “I'm sorry I've been so distant since I came back from Europe.”

“No talking.” Kris shook his head. “Just kissing.” Kris ran his tongue over Adam's lips causing him to smile.

“You're a gay man's dream,” Adam moaned against Kris's lips as he moved him up the steps one at a time.

“It's just been so long.,” Kris repeated. “I can't believe it's been this long.” Kris reached the top of the stairs first pulling Adam with him towards their bedroom door.

Adam stood at the bedroom door his chest moving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath while Kris pulled the pillows off their bed. “Come here.” Adam pulled Kris towards him wrapping his arms around his waist pressing their bodies together. “I love you so much.”

“Show me,” Kris whispered moving back until his thighs touched the bottom of the bed.

“Lay down.” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Kris crawl backwards to the top of the bed. He ignored the feeling of nervous running through his body as he unbuckled his belt letting it fall noisily to the bedroom floor.

Kris followed Adam's actions quickly pulling his pants from his body kicking them onto the floor. “Hurry,” Kris breathed out as Adam pulled his shirt from his body.

Adam crawled up the bed and between his husband’s thighs as Kris spread them open for him. Adam sat back on his knees running his hands lightly up Kris's thighs, watching as Kris's hardening cock twitch. “I see you're not the only one that's missed me,” Adam smirked causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Always with the smart ass comments.”

“And you wouldn't have it any other way,” Adam pointed out as he reached down to leave a gentle kiss on the inside of his husbands spread thighs.

 

…..........................................

 

Kris lay on his stomach his hands under his head using them like a pillow as Adam straddled his lower legs. “Use your tongue baby,” Kris whispered looking over his shoulder to find Adam smiling down at him.

Adam bent his head down leaving a gentle kiss on each of Kris's ass cheeks. He started at the small of his husbands back before following the pattern of Kris's spine with his tongue, leaving another gentle kiss at the back of his neck. Kris wiggled his ass feeling Adam's cock brush over it. “Patience baby.” Adam leaned down taking Kris's ear between teeth earning a whimper from his husband.

“You're going too slow,” Kris complained thrusting his ass up again. “Really slow.”

“What do you want me to do?” Adam quizzed laying over Kris to look into his eyes.

“I want to be inside your mouth,” Kris answered quietly leaning up to kiss his husband’s on the lips.

“Roll over,” Adam ordered moving off Kris to let him turn over.

Kris ran his hand over his face blowing out a long breath before spreading his legs for Adam to climb between. “Don't just look at it,” Kris said smiling at Adam as the older man knelt between his legs staring down dream like. “I told you I wanted to be in your mouth.”

Adam worked his tongue from the base of Kris licking him like it was his favorite flavor of lollypop causing Kris to buck his hips up to meet every lick Adam was giving him. “So tasty,” Adam smiled pressing his lips to the tip giving Kris the smallest of kisses.

“I'm going to explode of you don't let me fuck your mouth right now,” Kris panted out trusting his hips up against.

“Oh.” Adam looked up giving Kris a naughty smile. “You want to fuck my mouth?”

Kris slipped his bottom lips between his teeth as he looked up at Adam nodding his head. “I kinda do.”

Adam moved quickly lying flat on his back against the mattress. “Come on then. Fuck my mouth.” Kris sat up looking blankly causing Adam to smile. “Straddle my chest baby,” Adam instructed him softly.

“Okay,” Kris laughed lightly swinging his leg over Adam's broad chest resting ass against Adam's smooth skin. He looked down at his husband with no what look on his face.

Adam laughed lightly shaking his head before sliding his hands around Kris's bare ass giving him a squeeze while he guided him up till he was inches from Kris's hard cock. “You know what to do.”

Reaching up with his hand Kris ran his fingers through Adam's thick hair tugging on it while he slipped into his open mouth. He moved gentle in and out not pushing too much while Adam sucked on him lightly. “I love how your mouth feels around me, so warm.” Kris closed his eyes as he moved his hips back and forth above his husband. Adam continued massaging Kris's ass with his hands, going from gentle circle movements to pull at the skin and making Kris whimper above him. “Fuck,” Kris hissed. “Fuck baby I need to cum.” Kris moved his hips faster as Adam's mouth stretched to take him all in. “Please,” Kris begged. Adam squeezed his ass cheeks tightly pressing him closer to his face causing Kris to fall forward spilling himself deep inside his husband’s mouth.

 

Kris lay across his husband’s naked body while Adam ran his hand over his sweaty back. “Well that was fun.” Kris broke the silence causing Adam to laugh hard.

“Fun?” Adam laughed shaking his head. “Only you could call that fun.”

“Okay, mind blowing. That a better word?” Kris moved to lay at Adam's side tucking himself into his husband’s warm body.

“I've never felt like this before,” Adam said matter of fact.

“What are you feeling?” Kris asked resting his chin on Adam's chest to look up into his eyes.

“Like I don't want to leave this warmth, I don't want to run,” Adam said quietly.

“You've wanted to run before?” Kris asked confused.

“Not with you,” Adam answered tightening his hold on Kris's waist. “But before you, this is not what I would be doing right now,” Adam smiled sadly rubbing his face with his hand.

“What would you be doing if I was someone else?” Kris looked up at Adam with a confused look on his face.

“We shouldn't be talking about this now,” Adam sighed heavily.

“But I want to know what you're feeling right now.” Kris moved to press his lips over Adam's heart. “What's going on in there?”

Adam took a deep breath before smiling down at his husband. “Before you, well before you I would be thinking of ways to keep the person here.”

“I don't understand,” Kris frowned.

“Hollywood isn't known for its romantic one night stands,” Adam answered avoiding Kris's eyes and looking up at the ceiling. “I like to pretend I'm this rock star with my out of control behaviour but you know that's not always true.”

“You're a big softy at heart,” Kris said with a light laugh.

“And that's not exactly what gay men look for in a hook up,” Adam said sighing.

“Why are you thinking of all this now?” Kris quizzed looking up at Adam's sad face.

“I thought about it a lot in Europe,” Adam answered. “One interviewer asked me if I wasn't married would I be taking advantage of the hot young groupies all around me.”

Kris moved his head to lay it in Adam's chest avoiding eye contact with him. “And what was your answer.”

“I just laughed it off and told him I wouldn't have,” Adam answered shrugging his shoulders. “But when I got back to the hotel and thought about it.”

“You thought maybe you would?” Kris asked looking up to see Adam looking right at him.

“I know I would have,” Adam admitted quickly. “And it had me in tears just thinking about it.”

“Why?”

“Because I now know what it's like to make love to a person and go to sleep. To wake up and have that person still in your arms. I couldn't bare going back to that old world where I would wake up alone after thinking maybe this guy was special,” Adam smiled sadly causing Kris to move up so they were face to face.

“You're never going to wake up with that feeling again, you know that.” Kris leaned down leaving the most gentle kiss he could give on Adam's lips.

“I just lay in my hotel room feeling very sad at remembering that time,” Adam explained moving his hand up to brush Kris's hair from his face.

“Stop being sad,” Kris whispered leaning in to kiss Adam’s lips. “You’re never going to be lonely again.

 

End of Flashback 2010


	161. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 161

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“You know this isn’t working,” Adam sighed.

“What isn’t?” Kris asked pulling something else out of the box.

“Every story I try to tell ends sadly,” Adam explained. “I’m trying to make this a happy day.”

“Which I still don’t understand,” Kris shrugged.

“Think of a happy story,” Adam sighed. “One that isn’t going to have me reaching for the Whiskey.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed reaching into the box. “Let’s see what we’ve got. Huh. Oh this is the box of cereal Sebastian used to love when he was little.”

“And why did we keep that?” Adam asked with confusion.

“Because you insisted,” Kris smiled. “Remember my first day back at recording after Elle was born. And you were taking care of the kids by yourself.”

“I’ve blocked that day out,” Adam frowned. “I thought I said pick something happy.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “Can you honestly sit back and tell me that you didn’t enjoy yourself that day?”

“I can honestly tell you I didn’t enjoy myself that day,” Adam nodded causing Kris to laugh.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2022

 

Adam tried to ignore the hand trying to shake him awake but he knew it wasn't going to go away. “Five more minutes please.”

“Baby, I need to go,” Kris whispered in his husband's ear. “My first session starts in twenty minutes.”

“Okay,” Adam said burying his head in his pillow.

“I need you to get up so I can tell you about the kids.”

“Five more minutes,” Adam groaned.

“I need to go over the kids' routine,” Kris said with a sigh as he shook Adam's arm.

“We did all this last night,” Adam complained as he rolled over to look at his husband. “Sophia's got gym class so she'll need her sneakers in her backpack, and Jacob's got dance class at five.”

“And Sebastian isn't at preschool today,” Kris added. “Then there's Elle's checkup at one...”

“Baby,” Adam groaned, “I know all this. You know this isn't the first time I've looked after my own kids.”

“It's the first time with all four of them,” Kris reminded him. “You've never done the school run alone.”

“And I'll be fine,” Adam said as he pulled Kris down for a kiss. “Now go let the world know just how cute and funny my husband is.”

Kris stood from the bed to give Adam a concerned look. “I'll be back late tonight."

“I'll be here waiting,” Adam smiled.

Kris nodded his head before turning to walk out of the dark bedroom. “I just hope you're in one piece.”

 

….................................

 

“You're doing it wrong,” Jacob said shaking his head.

“I am not,” Adam said running the brush through his eight-year-old's thick hair. “Your hair is exactly like mine, and I've been doing my own hair for... well for a long time.”

“Forty years,” Sophia announced as she came into the bathroom fully dressed.

“Thirty-nine.”

“Forty in two weeks time,” Sophia smirked before walking away.

“My point is that I know how to style hair.”

“You're not doing it like Daddy does,” Jacob complained.

“Have you seen your daddy's hair?” Adam quizzed. “It's all over the place.”

“You're just not doing it right,” Jacob sighed. “It's not sitting right at the back.”

“Okay,” Adam handed the brush to his son, “you do it.”

“Daddy?”

Adam winced at the loud scream coming from Sebastian. “Daddy's not here buddy.”

“My cereal isn't on the table,” Sebastian announced as he appeared at the bathroom door.

“Huh?”

“Yeah,” Jacob smirked. “Seb needs his breakfast on the table for when he gets up.”

Adam's head turned as Elle's soft cries began to fill the room. “I'll get your cereal in a minute buddy.”

“Okay Papa,” Sebastian said quietly as he slumped away from the bathroom door.

“Daddy's got him into a routine. He freaks out if he doesn't have his cereal on time,” Jacob explained as he brushed his hair in the mirror.

“A few more minutes won't hurt.”

“He needs his cereal before Elle wakes up.”

Adam turned as Elle's cries grew strong. “Well that's not going to happen this morning. You just hurry up,” Adam ordered before going to pick up Elle up from her crib.

 

…................................

 

“This isn't my cereal,” Sebastian said poking at the bowl in front of him.

“Sure it is,” Adam smiled, “it's even in your own special bowl.”

“Seb's favorite cereal is Corn Pops,” Jacob announced as he munched on his toast.

“And?” Adam balanced Elle in one arm as he poured Sophia's orange juice for her.

“And you gave him Golden Crisp.”

“Buddy can't you just eat that for me?” Adam watched as his youngest son looked between him and the bowl in front of him. “And after we take Sophia and Jacob to school we'll go buy you your own cereal.”

“You promise?”

“Of course I promise,” Adam smiled before reaching down to kiss the top of Sebastian's head. “Right now where is your sister?” Jacob and Sebastian both pointed towards the living room. “Sophia?”

“One minute.”

“We don't actually have one minute,” Adam called back.

“But the game isn't over yet,” Sophia complained.

“Game?” Adam asked both his boys.

“Last night's game,” Jacob rolled his eyes.

“But she watched it last night.”

“She likes to watch it again so she and Ben can talk about it,” Jacob said. “They're weird aren't they?”

“Says you who has to watch the stupid dancing show over and over again,” Sophia said as she came into the kitchen.

“So I can practice,” Jacob pouted. “It's not like you're going to play for the Lakers when you're older.”

“And you're going to become a famous dancer?” Sophia scoffed.

“Okay,” Adam said holding up his hands. “Let's just eat breakfast, we need to get to school soon.”

“And get my cereal.”

“Yes Sebastian, and we'll get your cereal.” Adam rested his head on his hand to try and enjoy the silence that now was around the kitchen table.

“Yuck,” Sebastian groaned as he looked towards Adam. “Papa I think you need to shower.”

“That's not Papa,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “I think Elle needs changed.”

“Crap,” Adam groaned.

“Yeah I think that's it,” Sophia giggled.

 

…....................................

 

Adam looked down at his youngest child before looking back up at the doctor. “You want me to strip her naked?”

“I need to weigh her,” the doctor smiled.

“But she doesn't really like being naked,” Adam pointed out looking down at his daughter.

“I've never met a little baby that likes to be naked,” the doctor explained. “You can strip her down now Adam.”

“Sorry baby girl,” Adam sighed as he began taking off the little baby's clothes.

“Bad idea,” Sebastian grumbled.

By the time Adam pulled off the tiny vest Elle was screaming and waving her little fists in the air. “Come on Elle, it's not that bad,” Adam said in a gentle whisper.

“If you would just hand her to me,” the doctor said holding out his hands.

“I don't think so.” Adam held Elle close to his chest as her screams grew strong.

“She really needs her five week weigh in.”

“Can't you just guess?” Adam asked as Elle wiggled around in his arms. “I mean she's...” Adam paused to look down at his shirt.

“Not good.” Sebastian shook his head. “She's peed on you Papa.”

“Yes she has,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

 

…..................................

 

“Okay joke's over now Sebastian,” Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Open the door for Papa.”

“Don't want to,” Sebastian shook his head as he looked out of the car window at Adam. “I want my cereal.”

“But I've explained this buddy,” Adam groaned. “The store doesn't have your cereal.”

“Then I'm not opening the car door.”

“Sebastian,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Open the door before you frighten Elle.”

Sebastian turned in the front seat to look over the back where Elle sat in her car seat. “She's asleep.”

“But if she wakes up and realizes she's locked in a car, she might be afraid,” Adam tried to reason with his four-year-old.

“I want my cereal.”

“I will break this car window if you don't let me in.”

“That will make Elle scared,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Buddy don't do this to me,” Adam pleaded, “I can't fail at this.”

“Daddy knows where my cereal is,” Sebastian pouted.

“Daddy's at work buddy,” Adam paused looking around the parking lot at the passing strangers. “Why don't you open the door and we can talk about it.”

“I want my cereal,” Sebastian said pressing his lips against the window.

“Now I know this isn't about the cereal,” Adam said in a calm voice. “Are you sad that Daddy's went back to work?”

“Daddy doesn't work,” Sebastian announced as he licked the window before running his finger over it. “You work and Daddy stays at home with me.”

“Well now Daddy's going to take a turn at working, and I'll be at home with you.” Adam took a look into the back window to find Elle beginning to wake. “Why don't you open the door so I can make sure Elle's okay.”

“She's fine.” Sebastian passed off before licking the window again. “Daddy can't work, he can't dance like you.”

“But he can do his job, look buddy please, just open the door.”

“Are you going to get my cereal?”

Adam looked through the back window at his five-week-old daughter looking around. “We'll go to another store and find your cereal.”

Sebastian pressed his nose up against the window. “Are you sure?”

“Only if you unlock the door right now,” Adam said as he pointed his finger to where the button was. “Unlock the door Sebastian.”

“Fine,” Sebastian grumbled as he unlocked the car door.

 

…...........................................

 

“Are you going to watch Papa?” Jacob bounced up and down on the spot as Adam helped put on his ballet shoes.

“I'm going to be here for the whole hour,” Adam promised.

“Great,” Sophia complained. “You know Daddy just usually leaves him here, and we go for ice cream.”

“Well this time we're going to stay and watch your brother dance.”

“Great,” Sophia grumbled as she slumped back against the seat.

“Alright baby boy, you go out there and show all those girls who's the best,” Adam said ruffling Jacob's head.

“Just watch me Papa.” Jacob bounced into the middle of the room causing Adam to laugh.

“So is he any good?” Adam asked as he took a seat next to Sophia.

“Is he any good?” Sophia smirked.

“He's that bad?” Adam frowned.

“Why do you think Daddy takes us for ice cream?”

“Damn,” Adam groaned as he turned to watch his son tumble across the dance hall. “Damn.”  
….........................

 

“Did you watch, did you watch?” Jacob held onto Adam's shirt as he tried to climb up him.

“I did baby boy,” Adam faked a smile. “You were so good.”

“Was I Sophia?” Jacob asked looking at his sister.

“You...” Sophia paused to look at her papa. “Yeah,” she sighed, “you were good.”

“Good girl,” Adam whispered with a smile before turning to look at his oldest son. “So dinner time?”

“I want pizza,” Sebastian called out.

“McDonald's,” Sophia yelled.

“Salad.” Everyone paused to look down at Jacob. “What?”

“Salad?” Adam and Sophia asked at the same time.

“I have to watch my figure.”

“Why don't we all just go home and see what we have?” Adam suggested.

“No,” all three kids called out at the same time.

“Okay pizza it is,” Adam sighed as he guided all three kids towards the exit.

“But I want McDonald's,” Sophia pouted.

“And I want salad.”

Adam stopped at the car to look down at his three oldest kids. “Okay,” he sighed heavily. “It's six o'clock, we have a lot to do before bed time.”

“Like watch my game with me,” Sophia announced.

“Not true,” Jacob screeched. “It's my turn tonight.”

“Your turn?” Adam looked between his two oldest kids with a confused look on his face.

“Daddy takes turns in spending time with us alone,” Sophia explained.

“And tonight is my turn,” Jacob said loudly as he looked up at Adam. “I want us to read my new books.”

“Your daddy takes turns in spending time with each of you alone?” Adam looked towards Sebastian. “What night is your turn?”

“My turn was today,” Sebastian said rubbing his tired eyes.

“And you spent your special time alone with me by locking yourself in the car?”

“He did that again?” Jacob giggled.

“He's done it before?”

“Daddy had to call the firemen to come and get him out the first time,” Jacob giggled.

“Interesting,” Adam smiled turning to look at Sebastian. “So are you going to be locking yourself inside my car a lot?”

“Don't know,” Sebastian shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Then maybe I'll have to start carrying around a spare key to the car,” Adam said pulling out his car key to open the door.

“Yeah it took Daddy weeks to realize he could do that,” Sophia mused as she climbed into the car.

 

…......................................

 

“Tomorrow I want to go to the park to see the rabbits,” Sebastian said rubbing his eyes.

“You're not in preschool tomorrow?” Adam tried not to groan.

“Nope,” Sebastian smiled brightly.

Adam sat at the edge of Sebastian's small bed giving him the same smile back. “So we'll go to the park and visit the rabbits.”

“And the ducks,” Sebastian added.

“And the ducks,” Adam answered with a small laugh.

“And Grandma's for lunch.” Adam looked across the room to where Jacob lay in his own bed.

“Grandma's for lunch?”

“Daddy goes to lunch with Grandma every Tuesday,” Jacob answered with a smirk.

“Interesting.”

“It's after the ducks,” Sebastian added.

“Time for bed,” Adam smiled leaning down to kiss Sebastian's lips.

“I'm in bed.”

“Okay it's time to close your eyes and sleep,” Adam answered as he leaned down to give Sebastian another kiss. “Goodnight buddy.”

“Night, night Papa.”

“Hey baby boy,” Adam said as he sat down on Jacob's bed.

“Hey Papa.”

“So I loved your dance class today,” Adam remarked as he brushed the hair from Jacob's eyes.

“I loved you looking after us today.”

“Think I did good?” Adam quizzed.

“Really good.”

“Yes thank you Sebastian,” Adam said looking across the room at his youngest son. “Goodnight.”

“Night Papa.”

Adam waited for Sebastian to roll over before he turned back to Jacob. “I'll see you in the morning?”

“Maybe you could ask Daddy to show you how to brush my hair before then,” Jacob suggested with an encouraging smile.

“I told you I know how to brush your hair, your hair is just like my hair.”

“Goodnight Papa.” Jacob leaned up to kiss Adam's lips before turning away from him.

“I know how to do your hair.”

“Night Papa.”

“Yeah, night,” Adam sighed as he leaned down to kiss the back of Jacob's head.

 

…...............................

 

“You don't look so good,” Sophia mused as Adam walked into her bedroom. 

“It's been a long day baby girl.”

Sophia slid over to the back of her bed to pat the empty space. “Daddy always sits on my bed for a while and we talk.”

“I won't say no to that.” Adam kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside his daughter.

“You did good today Papa,” Sophia smiled as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Because I really did try my best, I mean finding that damn cereal was so hard. You should have seen Elle in the doctors too, she was practically clawing my chest because she was so afraid,” Adam said sliding down so he was laying beside Sophia. “I used to be a rock god.”

Sophia lifted her head from her pillow to look over at her papa. “You okay?”

“The rock and roll lifestyle,” Adam mused, “all that craziness. I've seen some weird things, and I mean...” Adam paused to look at his confused daughter. “My point is, well I've lived through some crazy shit.”

“You really shouldn't say that word,” Sophia said shaking her head.

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled. “I guess what I'm trying to say is that today has to be the craziest experience I've ever went through.”

“And it's only Monday,” Sophia said causing Adam to let out a groan.

 

….................................

 

The minute the front door opened Adam was on his feet and racing towards it. “What took you so long?”

“What?” Kris asked before he was being pulled into his husband's arms. “Are you okay?”

“Long day,” Adam mumbled into Kris's shoulder. “Really long.”

“It can be,” Kris laughed as he rubbed Adam's back slowly. “But you survived.”

“How did you?” Adam pulled away to look down at his husband. “How have you been doing this all these years?”

“It'll get easier baby,” Kris said pulling Adam back into his arms. “I missed you.”

“I bet you had too much fun to even think about me,” Adam pouted.

“Oh god,” Kris laughed, “are we feeling sorry for ourselves?”

“Yes,” Adam pouted.

“You want me to take you to the bedroom and make you feel better?” Kris stood on his tip toes to kiss Adam's nose.

“Yes please,” Adam said, sticking out his bottom lip.

“Are you going to be like this every night I come home?” Kris took Adam by the hand to guide him into the bedroom.

“There might be a night when my hair will be in curlers, and I'll be screaming at you before you even get out of the car.”

“Sexy,” Kris joked before pulling Adam into the bedroom.

 

End of Flashback 2022

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Come on, where are you,” Adam groaned as he knelt down in front of the closet door.

“What exactly are you looking for?” Kris asked laying out on top of the bed.

“Another photo album I had,” Adam answered. “The black leather one.”

“It’s probably in the basement,” Kris shrugged. “Anyway, come back to bed. Your Mom will be back with the kids soon.”

“I need to find a good memory,” Adam said annoyed. 

“You don’t,” Kris said sitting up from the bed. “Adam get up off of the floor.”

“Just give me a…”

“Adam,” Kris said. “Get up.”

Adam crawled back out of the closet and over to the bed. “I just want today to be good.”

“I know what you’re doing, you know,” Kris said helping Adam up to sit on the side of the bed. “I know you know what today is.”

“It’s a Tuesday,” Adam shrugged.

“The twenty-sixth of September,” Kris added. “Which would have been mine and Katy’s wedding anniversary.”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Adam said trying to get up off of the bed.

“But I think we should,” Kris said holding Adam in place.

“I just wanted you to see how good our life has been together,” Adam sighed.

“And you think I don’t know that?” Kris frowned. “Do you think I’m not happy or something?”

“I know you’re happy,” Adam answered.

“So why do you have to be reassured constantly that I want to be here?”

“Because I’m an insecure fool,” Adam answered.

“You don’t have some sort of spell over me you know,” Kris pointed out. “I can walk out of that door any time I want.”

“Well that’s a nice thing to say to the man who’s loved you for twenty-five years,” Adam frowned.

“I have the choice to walk out any time I want,” Kris said taking Adam’s hand in his. “And yet I chose to stay. Now what does that tell you?”

“I don’t know,” Adam shrugged.

“It tells you that I’m here because I want to be,” Kris answered. “If I wanted to be with Katy I would still be married to her, but I chose to leave her long before I chose to be with you. The fact that you two can’t get along because she had me first is a little silly. There was never any competition between the two of you. The two of you aren’t even in the same league.”

“Thanks,” Adam sighed.

“You’ve got this idea in your head that you can’t live without me,” Kris remarked.

“Because I know I couldn’t,” Adam shrugged.

“And you don’t think I don’t feel exactly like you do?” Kris asked.

“I know you love me…”

“Oh we are so far past love now,” Kris said shaking his head in amusement. “What you and I have is… well it’s indescribable. There isn’t actually a word invented for the way I feel for you. I thought I loved you when we first got together, but it’s nothing compared to what I feel for you now. Adam really I can’t come up with the words to tell you what I mean to you, so you will just have to settle with I love you.”

“The kids,” Adam said.

“What?”

“You said that there was nothing forcing you to be here,” Adam said. “But the kids are here.”

“You are unbelievable,” Kris groaned rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. “I can still be the kids Dad without having a relationship with you. I’m telling you nothing but my love for you is keeping me here. Baby I wish you would get over this,” Kris groaned kneeling beside Adam on the bed. “Katy means nothing to me. I can’t even remember feeling love for her. My heart begins and ends with you. I really don’t know what else to say to make you understand.”

“You’ve never said that before,” Adam frowned looking down at his hands.

“What part?” Kris asked. “I’m saying a lot right now.”

“Katy means nothing to you,” Adam said. “I’ve never heard you say that before.”

“Please tell me that’s not what you’ve been holding onto all these days,” Kris frowned. “Please tell me you haven’t had this stupid idea that Katy still means something to me.”

“You loved her enough to marry her,” Adam shrugged.

“For someone so smart you can be so stupid sometimes,” Kris said wrapping his arm around Adam’s neck. “Look at me.”

Adam turned his head so that his forehead was pressed against Kris’s. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kris smiled. “Now are you listening?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded.

“Good,” Kris whispered wrapping his other arm around Adam’s neck. “I love you. No one else. Not Katy or any other girl out there.”

“So there’s another man?” Adam asked causing Kris to smirk.

“Now you know there isn’t another man on this planet that could compete with you,” Kris smiled. “Now I could say something cheesy like you complete me, but really Adam, There isn’t any word in this world that is good enough to describe the way I feel for you. Now please tell me you’re listening to me this time.”

“I hear you,” Adam whispered against Kris’s cheek.

“I couldn’t dream someone up as good as you,” Kris said. “On your bad days you’re still the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam laughed softly. “I get it.”

“You probably won’t,” Kris sighed. “For someone so confident you are so insecure.”

“I can’t help that,” Adam admitted. “I’m still that little red headed chubby gay boy I was at sixteen. And I just can’t believe I bagged the best looking boy in school.”

“Believe it,” Kris smiled. “It happened.”

“Say it again,” Adam whispered against Kris’s lips.

“What part?” Kris asked.

“The good part,” Adam smiled. “The part I’ve wanted to hear for years.”

Kris let out a deep breath as he shook his head. “Katy means nothing to me.”

“I love you too,” Adam smiled before pushing Kris back against the mattress.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	162. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 162

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I don’t see it,” Kris shrugged.

“How can you not see it?” Adam frowned standing in front of the mirror.

“So you’ve put a little bit of weight on,” Kris shrugged looking back at his laptop. “It’s no big deal.”

“So you can see it?” Adam said turning around to look at Kris.

“Adam you’re fifty…”

“Be careful,” Adam warned.

“A little pouch is normal for guys our age,” Kris said. “You shouldn’t worry about it.”

“We’re going to the gym,” Adam announced. “We should have been going all along.”

“Why?” Kris frowned. “I don’t have a stomach.”

“So I am fat?”

“So we’re going to the gym?” Kris asked sitting the laptop on the side of the bed.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Where’s your brother?” Kris asked looking up from his paper as Elle walked into the kitchen.

“Still in bed,” Elle answered taking a glass out of the cupboard.

“It’s one in the afternoon,” Kris said looking at his watch.

“I woke him to ask if he wanted to go out to lunch with me and he told me to leave him alone,” Elle shrugged.

“Adam?” Kris called out. “Is he sick?”

“No idea,” Elle shrugged. “Call me when Jacob arrives. He’s taking me to lunch.”

“You yelled?” Adam asked walking into the kitchen.

“Have you talked to Sebastian today?”

“No why?”

“He’s still in bed.”

“Is he sick?” Adam asked.

“No idea,” Kris shrugged standing up. “We better find out.”

“He ate at Brad’s last night,” Adam said walking towards the stairs. “If he’s gave him food poisoning.”

“It’s not like him,” Kris said stopping at the top of the stairs. “He’s usually the first up.”

“Sebastian?” Adam called out pushing Sebastian’s bedroom door opening. “You okay, honey?”

“Fine,” Sebastian said burying his head under his pillow.

“Are you feeling sick?”

“I just don’t want to get up,” Sebastian said.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Kris said sitting down on the edge of Sebastian’s bed.

“My life is over,” Sebastian mumbled causing Adam to kneel down in front of the bed.

“Sebastian let me see you,” Adam said pulling the pillow off of Sebastian’s head. “Hey, look at me.”

Sebastian moved his head to the side to look at his Papa. “What?”

“What’s going on?”

“Megan dumped me last night,” Sebastian sighed.

“Why?” Kris frowned kneeling down next to Adam. “What happened?”

“I don’t really know,” Sebastian shrugged. “She just said it wasn’t working and said she didn’t want to see me anymore.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” Adam sighed brushing Sebastian’s hair away from his forehead.

“Maybe you guys can work it out,” Kris said rubbing Sebastian’s side. “Maybe she needs some time.”

“I don’t think so,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “She looked determined.”

“She didn’t give a reason?” Adam asked.

“It wasn’t working.”

“Did you think it wasn’t working?” Adam asked rubbing Sebastian’s head.

“I know we weren’t getting along like we used to,” Sebastian admitted. “I just thought it was because I was away in Africa for so long. I thought it would take us a while to get used to each other again.”

“I’m really sorry, honey,” Adam sighed. “But I don’t think you should stay in bed all day.”

“Your Papa’s right,” Kris said. “You need to get up. Have a wash. Get some food in your belly.”

“I’m never eating again,” Sebastian said rolling onto his back.

“Well that’s not going to make you feel better,” Kris sighed.

“Your Dad and I have gotten fat,” Adam said getting up from the floor to sit on Sebastian’s bed.

“Excuse me?” Kris asked standing up. “I’m the same weight I’ve always been.”

“That’s not important right now, honey,” Adam sighed waving his hand in front of Kris. “What I mean is that we’re going to start going to the gym. You should come with us.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “We’ll make an afternoon of it. We’ll even call Gabe and see if he wants to join us.”

“Then we can go out for lunch after,” Adam smiled. “I found the perfect little café the other day. They sell the most amazing slices of pizza I’ve ever tasted.”

“Won’t that defeat the purpose of the gym?” Kris asked.

“What do you say?” Adam asked rubbing Sebastian’s arm. “Want to get out of bed for Papa?”

“I will if you stop talking to me like I’m your baby,” Sebastian answered dryly.

“You are my baby,” Adam frowned. “Well you’re my baby boy.”

“Okay I’m getting up,” Sebastian groaned kicking off the covers. “You know this is sort of ironic when you think about it.”

“What is?” Kris asked handing Sebastian his robe.

“I was so worried about you guys relationship that I completely ignored my own,” Sebastian said wrapping his robe around him.

“Why were you worried about our relationship?” Adam frowned.

“The way you two have been fighting over the past few months we were all convinced you guys were heading for a divorce.”

“This is you,” Kris said looking at Adam. “You and your crazy thoughts.”

“What did I do?” Adam frowned.

“It was the two of you,” Sebastian said standing up. “That night we went to my friend Steve’s party the two of you stormed into the studio arguing about something.”

“Stormed into the… we weren’t arguing,” Adam frowned.

“Dad called you stupid,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Did I?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“No idea,” Adam shrugged. “Anyway that wasn’t a fight. Well it was a fight but not an important one.”

“It was the Queen verses Beatles debate,” Kris explained.

“That’s what you were fighting over?” Sebastian frowned. “I’ve been freaking out over that?”

“Honey, you know me and your Dad are strong,” Adam said with a soft laugh. “Divorce isn’t an option for us.”

“No one else would have us,” Kris joked.

“So this is what married life is?” Sebastian asked. “Having stupid arguments over music?”

“It was a very important argument,” Adam shrugged.

“So who won?” Sebastian asked shaking his head.

“Who do you think?” Adam smirked.

“The Beatles of course,” Sebastian shrugged causing Kris to choke back a laugh.

“That’s your fault,” Adam said shaking his head.

“What can I say,” Kris shrugged. “My boy has taste.”

“I’m going to kick your butt when we get to the gym,” Adam warned pointing a finger at Kris.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“That damn Walter,” Jacob complained marching into the bedroom in his boxers.

“What did Walter do?” Gabe asked lifting his head from the pillow to look at Jacob.

“I can’t fit into my Gucci jeans,” Jacob answered throwing the jeans down on the floor by his feet.

“Hey,” Gabe frowned bending over the bed to pick the jeans up. “What did the poor jeans ever do to you?”

“What?”

“It’s rare that this situation is reversed,” Gabe shrugged. “You’re usually the one bitching at me for mistreating fashion.”

“Now is not the time for jokes,” Jacob warned. “Walter and his damn cupcakes have made me fat.”

“Where?” Gabe asked looking over Jacob’s body.

“My thighs for a start,” Jacob answered. “The jeans won’t even go over them.”

“Those jeans look small though,” Gabe shrugged. “And… are they women’s jeans?”

“And your point is?” Jacob asked snatching the jeans back.

“I don’t have one,” Gabe said laying back down. “You’ve got lots of jeans, just pick another pair.”

“The next time we go to your Granddad’s you cannot let me eat,” Jacob said climbing onto the bed. “Promise me, Gabe.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Gabe shrugged looking at Jacob. “You look fine to me.”

“You don’t count,” Jacob sighed.

“Really?” Gabe asked leaning up on his elbow. “So who else do you want looking at you?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Jacob sighed. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I think you look perfect,” Gabe smiled running his hand up Jacob’s thigh.

“You have to say that,” Jacob said smiling.

“I don’t really,” Gabe shrugged. “It’s not like I’m scared of you or anything.”

“Yeah right,” Jacob scoffed.

“So you’ve put on a few pounds,” Gabe shrugged. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“So you think I am…”

“Don’t you dare say fat,” Gabe warned. “I didn’t say you were fat. In fact the idea that you can look at yourself and see anything but perfection is crazy. You’re not going overboard with this.”

“I’m not?”

“No,” Gabe said shaking his head. “I don’t care if you put weight on, and I don’t care if you lose a few pounds. There are more important things to worry about. Okay?”

“So you really think I’m perfect?” Jacob smiled crawling up the bed to lay beside Gabe.

“Always have,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arm around Jacob’s waist. “Always will.”

“I…” Jacob groaned at the sound of his cell ringing.

“Ignore it,” Gabe said trying to pull Jacob closer to him.

“Can’t,” Jacob said reaching for his cell. “Hello?”

“You need to come to the gym with me,” Sebastian said into his cell.

“What?” Jacob asked looking confused.

“Who is it?” Gabe asked.

“Sebastian,” Jacob answered. “He said I need to go to the gym.”

“Tell him I’ll kick his ass,” Gabe frowned. “I’m just winning you over here.”

“Sebastian what are you talking about?” Jacob asked covering Gabe’s mouth with his hand.

“Dad and Papa want to come to the gym with me but I can’t go with them alone,” Sebastian answered. “I’m not in the right frame of mind today.”

“Why what’s wrong with you?”

“It’s not important,” Sebastian said. “Just please don’t make me go with them alone. You know Papa will pull a muscle before he gets his workout clothes on, and Dad will spend the rest of the time rubbing it better for him. I need backup.”

“So ask Sophia or something,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m busy.”

“You can have sex with Gabe anytime,” Sebastian snapped. “Can’t you just be a brother to me today?”

“What the hell crawled up your ass?” Jacob snapped.

“Megan dumped me and now I have to work out with my parents,” Sebastian answered. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“I… yeah,” Jacob sighed into his cell. “Give me an hour.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian said before hanging up.

“What was that?”

“Get your gym clothes ready,” Jacob said standing up from the bed. “We’re going to the gym.”

“But I was hoping we’d do a little work out on our own,” Gabe groaned.

“Later,” Jacob said walking into his closet. “Right now I have to be a big brother.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

“A new outfit from Jacob?” Elle asked looking down at Grace.

“I can’t seem to stop him anymore,” Sophia sighed. “He brings a new outfit every time he comes over now.”

“We have weird brothers don’t we?” Elle asked. “Sebastian wouldn’t even look at me this morning.”

“I think Sebastian might have a lot on his mind,” Sophia shrugged. “Megan dumped him this morning.”

“Why?”

“Who knows,” Sophia shrugged. “Anyway its not that bad. It’s not like they were serious or anything.”

“They’d been dating nearly a year,” Elle pointed out.

“But they’re only sixteen,” Sophia remarked. “It wasn’t like they were married or something.”

“Is that what you think about me and Autumn?” Elle asked.

“You and Autumn are…” Sophia paused looking at her sister. “New.”

“I really want you all to take us seriously,” Elle sighed.

“Well it’s sort of hard,” Sophia sighed. “You’ve sprung this on us.”

“I’ve known I like girls for a long time,” Elle explained.

“Really?” Sophia asked. “Because from what I can see you like the idea of liking girls.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Being gay is not a fashion statement,” Sophia answered. “Its not something you can be for a time then drop it when you get bored.”

“I know that,” Elle frowned. “I know what being gay means.”

“A lot of people suffered because they were gay,” Sophia pointed out. “Not every family is like ours. You know some teenagers get thrown out of the house for being gay. You should ask Jacob about being bullied when we lived in Conway.”

“I know what I am,” Elle frowned.

“For the moment,” Sophia shrugged. “But you’re thirteen. So many things are going to change for you in the next few years. You shouldn’t label yourself so early.”

“Papa said that he knew he was gay when he was young,” Elle pointed out.

“And Papa didn’t come out until he was eighteen,” Sophia shrugged. “Dad was in his twenties. You know you’re not the only person in the world that ever questioned their sexuality. When Tye was your age he was confused.”

“Tye thought he was gay?”

“This is something between you and me,” Sophia warned. “But he didn’t always think he liked girls. There was a summer he thought he liked a boy.”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing,” Sophia answered. “He kept it to himself and it went away. But if he had come out and told everyone what he was feeling then he would have had a harder time later when he realized he wasn’t.”

“But I thought it was wrong to deny who you really are,” Elle said confused.

“It is,” Sophia nodded. “And if you’re really gay then you know you’re going to get supported by us, but if by chance you’re just going through something right now announcing to the world that you’re gay might be a mistake.”

“How gay did Tye say he was?”

“Just be careful,” Sophia warned picking Grace up from her mat.

“I like Autumn,” Elle frowned. “A lot.”

“What about your other friends?” Sophia asked. “The whole summer I’ve only seen you with Autumn. What about your school friends?”

“I see them sometimes,” Elle shrugged.

“You should see them more often,” Sophia said. “It’s not healthy to lock yourself away with just one person.”

“Where are you friends?” Elle asked.

“What?”

“You aren’t exactly the life and soul of the party since you moved back from New York,” Elle said. “All you do is stay home every night. Dad and Papa have a more exciting them than you do.”

“I’m a mother,” Sophia explained. “It’s not like I can party every night.”

“Or any night,” Elle smirked.

“Fine so we’re both losers,” Sophia sighed. “You’ve still got time to change things. I’m going to be a mother for the rest of my life. If I knew how much I would be giving up I would have had more fun as a teenager.”

“From what I remember you had plenty of fun,” Elle smirked.

“Just think about what I said,” Sophia said standing up. “You don’t want to be in your twenties and wishing you could do things better.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“Whose stupid idea was this?” Adam groaned rubbing a towel of his face.

“Yours,” Kris breathed out throwing himself down onto the changing room bench. “Mr. we’re all going to get fit.”

“I’m actually sweating through my shirt,” Jacob groaned pulling his shirt from his sweaty back.

“It’s good for you,” Gabe breathed out. “Gets rid of all the toxins in your body.”

“You’re really good at that punch bag Dad,” Sebastian remarked taking a seat next to Kris on the bench.

“What about me?” Adam asked.

“You were… you were good too,” Sebastian stuttered.

“What about me?” Jacob asked.

“You hit it once and them screamed and jumped out of the way,” Sebastian answered.

“It was coming right at me,” Jacob frowned.

“I’m going for a shower,” Gabe laughed shaking his head.

“Yeah that’s a good idea,” Kris said grabbing his towel from the locker.

“You’re actually going to use the showers?” Jacob asked. “Here?”

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded.

“It’s just like the showers in gym class,” Kris said patting Jacob’s shoulder before walking towards the showers.

“I used the girls showers in high school,” Jacob frowned.

“You showered with girls?” Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

“Better than standing naked with the football team,” Jacob shrugged. “Are you telling me you showered in high school gym?”

“I had grumbling appendix,” Adam answered.

“What’s that?” Jacob asked.

“No idea,” Adam shrugged. “But it got me out of gym class for almost two years.”

“Well I’d rather wait until I get home,” Jacob shrugged wrapping his towel around his neck.

Adam frowned looking down at himself. “I don’t think I can.”

“Papa we’re the only ones in here,” Sebastian shrugged. “We’re all men. I’ve been showering with guys since I started boxing.”

“And I’m the gay one?” Jacob asked.

“Maybe a quick one,” Adam said grabbing his towel. “You two coming?”

“No thank you,” Jacob answered.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Sebastian said.

Jacob frowned as he watched Adam disappear towards the showers. “My parents and my boyfriend are showering together. That can’t be healthy.”

“It’s the locker room,” Sebastian explained. “You’ve got to get your head out of it being about naked men. No one cares about that in here.”

“It sounds really gay to me,” Jacob shrugged.

“You smell,” Sebastian said leaning forward to smell Jacob. “It’s actually pretty bad.

“Fine,” Jacob sighed grabbing his towel. “Can I just say that I think this is really weird?”

“Only because you think like a gay man,” Sebastian said leading Jacob towards the showers. “Anyway I’m the only straight guy among four gay ones. If it should be weird for anyone it should be me.”

“That’s weird,” Jacob frowned stopping at the entrance of the shower to look at Gabe.

“I’ve seen Gabe naked before,” Sebastian shrugged. “Hell I probably saw him naked before you did.”

“Not that,” Jacob whispered. “He’s checking out Dad’s butt.”

“He’s not… oh he is,” Sebastian frowned as he looked at Gabe staring at Kris’s butt. “Yeah that’s weird. I’d put a stop to that fast before Papa sees.”

“What are you doing?” Jacob mouthed once Gabe looked towards him.

“What?”

“Stop that,” Jacob mouthed.

“You two okay?” Adam asked looking over his shoulder at Jacob.

“Fine,” Jacob said giving Gabe a look.

“Look,” Gabe mouthed nodding his head towards Kris.

“You are sick,” Jacob mouthed.

“Look,” Gabe demanded causing Sebastian to look towards Kris.

“You’ve got a tattoo on your ass,” Sebastian blurted out causing Kris to spin around.

“Okay,” Gabe winced averting his eyes.

“No I don’t,” Kris said pressing his back towards the shower wall.

“You’ve got Papa’s name tattooed on your ass cheek,” Sebastian accused.

“Let me see,” Jacob said trying to turn Kris around.

“Okay, I’m going to have to ask both of you to stop looking at your Dad’s ass,” Adam said grabbing Kris’s towel from the edge.

“He has Adam tattooed on his right ass cheek,” Sebastian said.

“See,” Jacob said annoyed. “This is why men who don’t sleep together shouldn’t share a shower. That was information I didn’t need to know.”

“Who are you people?” Sebastian frowned.

“You bitched about my tattoo?” Jacob asked.

“I’m not prepared to talk about this,” Kris said turning off the shower. “Come on Adam.”

“End of discussion,” Adam said before following Kris.

“What?” Jacob asked looking towards Gabe as he stood frowning at him.

“You really are like your Papa, aren’t you?” Gabe asked looking Jacob up and down.

“That’s sick,” Jacob frowned covering his crotch.

“I know,” Gabe sighed before walking out of the shower.

“I should have stayed in bed,” Sebastian sighed. “This day sucks.”

“I’m sharing a shower with my brother,” Jacob frowned. “It’s not been a good day for me either.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	163. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 163

 

Flashback Forward 2034

 

“Papa?”

“In the bathroom,” Adam called out. “If you hurry up I’ll drive you to school.”

Sebastian walked into the bathroom to find Adam fixing his hair in the mirror. “I don’t really feel good this morning, Papa.”

Adam turned to look at Sebastian. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Just feel really sick,” Sebastian said rubbing his stomach. “I’ve got a bit of a headache too.”

“Come here,” Adam said taking Sebastian’s face in his hands. “You feel okay. Is it a stomach bug?”

“Don’t know,” Sebastian said closing his eyes as Adam ran a hand over his forehead.

“You should get dressed,” Kris said walking into the bathroom to grab his tooth brush.

“He’s not feeling well,” Adam said looking Sebastian over.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just feeling pretty yucky,” Sebastian asked as Kris pressed the back of his hand against his forehead.

“Did you eat something bad?”

“I don’t keep note of what I eat,” Sebastian answered.

“I guess it’s a day in bed for you then,” Kris sighed. “I’ll cancel our appointment,” he said looking at Adam.

“I’ll get him back into bed,” Adam said putting down his hairbrush.

“I really don’t need you to put me into bed,” Sebastian said with a soft laugh. “And I don’t need you guys to cancel anything. I can stay home alone.”

“Not a chance,” Adam laughed. “What kind of parents would we be if we leaved our baby boy home alone?”

“I’m sixteen,” Sebastian answered.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I’ll be seventeen next month,” Sebastian added.

“Don’t fight him Sebastian,” Kris smiled walking past them. “This is what your Papa lives for.”

“Sick kids?” Sebastian asked.

“Come on,” Adam smiled wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s waist to guide him out of the bathroom. “I’ll put you into bed and then I’ll get you some paper and pens so you can draw.”

“What?” Sebastian frowned.

“You know, like you used to,” Adam smiled.

“When I was six?” Sebastian asked dryly. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Come on,” Adam smiled leaning Sebastian into his room. “We’ll get you into your nice warm bed.”

“I don’t have the energy to fight,” Sebastian sighed crawling into the bed.

“Want Bert or Ernie?” Adam asked pulling the covers over Sebastian.

“Ernie,” Sebastian smiled.

“He was always your favorite,” Adam remarked as he picked up Ernie from the shelf.

“I guess,” Sebastian shrugged tucking Ernie under his arm.

“Any reason why?”

“His rubber duckie,” Sebastian answered looking down at his hands.

“What?”

“He always sang the rubber duckie song,” Sebastian explained shyly. “I kind of liked that song.”

“The rubber duckie,” Adam smiled. “I remember. You drove me and your Dad crazy with that DVD.”

“I used to have a rubber duckie for my bath time too,” Sebastian remarked. “Until we left him in a hotel bathroom during one of your tours.”

“You cried all night when you realized it was gone,” Adam frowned. “Even when your Dad went out and bought you another one it didn’t stop you. You wanted… what was its name?”

“Don’t remember,” Sebastian mumbled.

“Yes you do,” Adam smirked nudging Sebastian’s side.

“Griffin,” Sebastian sighed.

“That’s it,” Adam laughed. “Griffin the duck.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2021

 

“It’ll be here buddy,” Adam smiled opening up another bag as he looked at Sebastian’s pouting bottom lip.

“I’m not having my bath until I get him,” Sebastian said folding his arms across his chest.

“Kris can you check my makeup bag for me?” Adam called out.

“Already have,” Kris called back.

“Are you sure it’s not in with your toys?” Adam asked looking at Sebastian.

“Griffin isn’t a toy,” Sebastian answered.

“I know, I know,” Adam sighed nodding his head. “He’s a duck.”

“You know, sweetheart I don’t think we’re going to find it tonight,” Kris said coming out of the bathroom. “You’re going to have to take your bath without him tonight and we’ll find him in the morning.”

“I can’t without Griffin,” Sebastian frowned. “You know I can’t.”

“What if we find one of your other toys to come in with you?” Kris asked.” What about your airplane?”

“Why would a plane be in water?” Sebastian asked.

“What about a boat?” Adam asked. “You must have a toy boat somewhere.”

“Or Jacob’s toy shark?” Kris asked. “That’s in the bathroom.”

“I want Griffin,” Sebastian answered. “How will I be able to sit in a bath with a shark?”

Adam rolled his eyes looking at Kris. “He’s got a point. I wouldn’t be able to relax in a bath with a shark.”

“A word?” Kris asked nodding his head towards the bathroom.

“You keep looking in my bag,” Adam said standing up to follow Kris into the bathroom. “What?”

“You’re the reason for his weird imagination,” Kris accused.

“What?”

“Telling him he can’t share a bath with a shark,” Kris whispered.

“He’s four,” Adam laughed. “I can’t be blamed for a four-year-olds imagination. And if anyone’s to blame it’s you and those Disney films.”

“He has to get into the bath,” Kris said looking down at the water. “He hasn’t washed since Spain.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed before pulling off his t-shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Well if he doesn’t have Griffin he’ll have to make do with me,” Adam said pulling off his pants before climbing into the bath tub.

“How’s that supposed to help?” Kris asked confused.

“The only reason he has that stupid duck is because he’s scared of the water,” Adam explained covering himself with the bubbles. “So I’ll be his duckie for this bath.”

“If it will work,” Kris sighed shaking his head. “Sebastian?”

“Did you find him?” Sebastian asked with excitement as he ran into the bathroom.

“Not exactly,” Kris answered. “How about a bath with your Papa?”

Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at his Papa. “Can I give you a bubble beard?”

“Just make sure you get washed,” Kris answered taking Sebastian’s robe and lifting him into the bath beside Adam.

“Can I have bubble hair too?” Adam asked causing Sebastian to giggle.

 

……………………………………………

 

“That’s every bag empty,” Kris said throwing the last of the bags into the closet. “Griffin is defiantly not here.”

“Damn,” Adam whispered looking over his shoulder at Sebastian playing on their bed. “He’s going to freak.”

“Let’s not say anything,” Kris whispered. “He might have forgotten by now.”

“Where is he?” Sebastian asked climbing off of the bed.

“Where’s who?” Adam asked.

“You said I would have Griffin before I had to go to bed,” Sebastian answered. “Where is he?”

“You don’t need Griffin to go to sleep,” Kris pointed out. “Griffin stays in the bathroom at night.”

“But I want to make sure he’s safe before I go to sleep.”

“Of course he’s safe,” Adam smiled as he looked down at Sebastian. “Why wouldn’t he be safe?”

“So where is he?” Sebastian asked.

“Well,” Kris sighed kneeling down on one knee to look at Sebastian. “We think we might have left him in the hotel room in Spain, but… Sebastian what are you doing?” Kris frowned as he watched Sebastian’s bottom lip quiver.

“I want Griffin,” Sebastian pouted rubbing his eyes.

“Adam?” Kris asked standing up.

“Buddy, come on,” Adam sighed bending down to pick Sebastian up. “There’s no need for tears. I’m sure we can call the hotel and ask them to find Griffin.”

“But I want him now,” Sebastian sobbed before burying his face into Adam’s neck.

“I’ll call the hotel now,” Kris sighed.

 

End of Flashback 2010

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Exaggerating a little there,” Sebastian frowned. “I wasn’t that bad.”

“Twenty-six ducks,” Kris remarked. “That’s how many we bought to see if it would make you feel better.”

We even bought that one that looked exactly like Griffin and pretended the hotel had sent it,” Adam remarked. “You knew.”

“Griffin had a little soft part on his beak,” Sebastian explained. “Where Sophia went over on it with her skates.”

“She was pretty evil with you wasn’t she?” Adam asked fixing the covers on Sebastian’s bed.

“Just be thankful it was the duck she went over and not me,” Sebastian shrugged.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“So I’ve brought you some paper and pens in case you want to draw or write anything,” Adam said setting the paper down on the edge of Sebastian’s bed. I’ve brought you some DVD’s. “Now do you want me to rub your belly or anything?”

“What?” Sebastian asked confused as he looked up from his cell.

“Whenever you were sick when you were little you liked getting your belly rubbed,” Adam explained.

“I’m okay, thanks,” Sebastian answered holding the covers closer to him.

“Want me to lay with you?”

“Papa,” Sebastian laughed. “I’m not a baby.”

“But you’re sick,” Adam pointed out. “And I’m your Papa. It’s my right to make a fuss of you.”

“But I’m not a little boy,” Sebastian remarked. “I’m almost seventeen.”

“You know you’ve always been like this,” Adam complained laying down on the bed beside Sebastian. “Even when you were little you were still insisting on being a big boy. You couldn’t just stay my baby boy for a few more years.”

“I can feel story coming on,” Sebastian mumbled as he looked down at his Papa.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2025

 

“You want to do what now?” Adam stood at the kitchen counter making up Sebastian's lunch.

“I want to box,” Sebastian said as he looked up at Adam. “You know like be a boxer.”

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don't think so,” Sebastian answered confused. “I just want to be a boxer.”

“You do know that when you box it means you hit people?” Adam asked. “You hit people, and then people hit you back.”

“I know,” Sebastian pouted. “I've seen people box before.”

“And you've seen how they hit each other with gloves?”

“Yes,” Sebastian sighed.

“But you have such a pretty face,” Adam groaned as he got down on his knees to look at his youngest son. “Why would you want to mess it up?”

“It looks cool.”

“You're such a boy,” Adam grumbled as he stood back up again.

“Does that mean you'll let me?”

“I'll talk to your daddy about it later.”

“That means yes.” Sebastian clenched his little fists as he pretended to punch Adam's back. “I get to be a boxer.”

“It means I'll talk to your daddy.”

“I'm going to go practice with Jacob.”

“Don't hit your brother,” Adam yelled as Sebastian disappeared out of the kitchen door.

 

….......................................

 

“Why don't you just eat some more of your pasta,” Adam said looking across the table at his youngest son.

“Don't want to.”

“Do you want some more bread?” Kris asked holding out the bread for Sebastian.

“No thank you.”

“Is he still sulking?” Sophia asked bluntly. “It's his own fault.”

“Maybe we shouldn't talk about this at dinner.” Kris rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I don't know what he's sulking about,” Jacob grumbled. “I was the one that was attacked in my own room.”

“I was only showing you my boxing skills.”

“You ran at me with your fists swinging,” Jacob said annoyed. “I was defending myself.”

“You didn't have to hit me,” Sebastian said. “My nose is really sore now.”

“But you were...”

“Jacob,” Adam sighed.

“Okay, I'm sorry for punching your nose.”

“And?” Sebastian asked.

“And sitting on your head,” Jacob mumbled into his plate.

“Sebastian?” Kris nodded his head towards Jacob.

“I'm not saying sorry.”

“Sebastian.”

“I didn't even hit him.”

“Because I kicked your butt first,” Jacob said smugly.

“Yeah well, I'm going to learn how to be the best boxer ever, and then I'll kick your butt.”

“And you really think you're going to be allowed to start boxing now?” Jacob scoffed.

“If you're allowed your stupid dancing class then I should be allowed to join a boxing club.” Sebastian turned giving his daddy a look. “Can't I Daddy?”

“Of course,” Kris smiled.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sebastian smiled sweetly before turning and sticking his tongue out at his big brother.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Adam asked as he leaned across the table towards his husband.

“I don't know,” Kris sighed. “I guess we'll find out soon enough.”

 

…..................................

 

Adam sat on the wooden bench with his hands covering his eyes. “I can't cope with this.”

“He's not doing too badly,” Kris said. “I mean he's getting a few good shots in.”

“Is his nose still bleeding?”

“Not much,” Kris shrugged. “He has stopped spitting the blood out of his mouth now.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned. “Why can't he be more like Jacob?”

“Because we all can't all be as fabulous as me,” Jacob said smugly from Kris's side.

“Don't be smug,” Kris warned before turning back to see Sebastian hit the ground again. “Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Adam asked frantically.

“Just don't look.”

“He's really not good at this is he?” Sophia quizzed without looking up from her cell.

“He's still learning.”

“Yeah, learning the taste of the floor,” Jacob laughed as he gave Sophia a high five.

Adam's whole body clenched up at the sound of the whistle being blown. “Is it over?”

“Yes,” Kris said as he stood from the bench.

“Is there lots of blood?”

“Yes,” Kris sighed as Sebastian came towards them. “Hey buddy.”

“Never again,” Sebastian grumbled.

“You didn't enjoy it?” Kris asked.

“I can taste blood.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned as he took his hands away from his eyes to look at his youngest son for the first time. “Alright, which one of them did this?” Adam looked around the gym at the other little boys.

“Can we just go?” Sebastian asked annoyed. “I don't want to be here anymore.”

“So he's not going to be the world's next heavy weight championing?” Sophia asked as she followed them out to the car.

“Just get in the car,” Adam sighed.

 

…...................................

 

Adam dipped the wash cloth back into the water before sweeping it across Sebastian's face again. “I think you're making the right decision. Boxers are never pretty people.” Sebastian sat silently on top of the bathroom sink. “I mean you aren't only a good looking kid, but you are pretty. Your cute little features shouldn't be ruined by mindless violence...”

“You didn't let me be a normal boy,” Sebastian said suddenly causing Adam to pause what he was doing.

“I never what?”

“I couldn't fight those boys because you never let me be a normal boy,” Sebastian repeated. “You and Daddy aren't normal men so I don't know how to do manly things.” Adam stayed silent as he watched Sebastian jump from the counter. “You're even cleaning me up after a fight.”

“I'm just...”

“You don't have to treat me like a little baby,” Sebastian interrupted. “I'm not your little baby anymore.” Frozen in shock Adam stared straight ahead at the mirror as Sebastian stormed out of the bathroom.

 

…....................................

 

“Please don't let this bother you baby,” Kris whispered as he pressed a kiss to the side of Adam's head. “He's just lashing out because he got beat.”

“I know that,” Adam sighed. “It's still not nice to hear.”

“I'll talk to him,” Kris said. “Make him understand.”

“Maybe we should get Daniel or Neil to hang out with him more,” Adam suggested. “They could teach him a sport.”

“You want my brother, who's a cheerleader and your brother, the king of sarcasm and who would put a drag queen to shame, to teacher our kid to be more like a boy?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because if you do, he's screwed.”

“Yeah we really aren't the toughest of families,” Adam sighed, “but I really want to try for him.”

“Try to be tough men?” Kris answered with a raised eyebrow.

“I can be tough when I want to be.”

“I'm sure you can baby,” Kris smiled as he patted Adam's head gently.

“I can,” Adam said annoyed. “I'll prove it to you.”

“How?”

Adam let out a long breath as he looked around the room. “We'll go hunting.”

“Hunting?” Kris choked out a laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Completely,” Adam smirked. “I'm going to go tell Sebastian.”

 

…...................................

 

“Oh I can't breathe, I can't breathe.” Adam stood with his hands on his hips as he watched Sophia and Jacob giggling on the bed together.

“It's not that funny.”

“Oh it is,” Jacob choked back a laugh. “You're going hunting. It's so funny.”

“Okay, I don't have to sit here and take this abuse,” Adam grumbled as he moved towards the door. “And just so you know you're both not invited.”

Sophia let out another loud laugh as her papa strutted out of the room. “He's so screwed.”

“I can't believe Daddy is going to let him hold a gun,” Jacob remarked.

“Let's just be thankful we get to stay with Mama.”

“Yeah, Papa with a gun is just crazy...”

“I can still hear you both,” Adam called from the next room.

“Hope he doesn't accidentally shoot Daddy in the butt,” Jacob said in a whisper.

“Your little butts will be grounded for the rest of the year,” Adam said loudly causing Sophia and Jacob to giggle.

 

….....................................

 

Kris took a seat next to Sebastian on the floor of his room. “You okay there buddy?” Sebastian stayed looking at his toy truck Kris while nudged his side. “I'm talking to you.”

“I'm not in the mood to talk,” Sebastian pouted.

“Are you taking over Sophia's moody nature?” Kris nudged his little boy's side again causing him to giggle. “You're only seven. You're not supposed to be moody until you hit thirteen.”

“My lip still hurts.”

“Want me to get you some ice?” Kris tilted his head to the side to look at Sebastian's sore lip.

“I could have beaten that guy you know.”

Maybe you could have,” Kris nodded. “Would it have made you feel good to make that little boy bleed?”

“Yes.”

“So, you would be happy to watch him in pain, and knowing that you were the one that did it to him?” Kris pressed.

“It's better than me being in pain.”

“So, I was talking to your Papa a little while ago...”

“I'm going to say sorry to him,” Sebastian sighed.

“Why would you need to say sorry to him?”

“I said some mean things to him.” Sebastian leaned closer to his daddy. “I didn't mean it though.”

“Well, you've got to own up to the things you say and take responsibility for them.”

“I will,” Sebastian said quietly.

“Papa's down in the studio if you want to go talk to him now,” Kris said giving Sebastian a gentle nudge.

“Will he be angry with me?”

“When has your papa ever been angry with you?”

“When I start being a little meany?”

“Just go spend some time with your papa,” Kris smiled as he pushed Sebastian up on his feet.

“If you hear yelling come save me,” Sebastian whispered before leaving the bedroom.

 

…...............................

 

“Papa?” Sebastian stood at the studio door looking shyly at Adam.

“Need something buddy?”

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry.”

Adam held out his arms for Sebastian to climb into. “I'm sorry too,” he whispered into Sebastian's ear.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I'm sorry for not teaching you the things you need to know,” Adam explained. “I think maybe I should have thought about what little boys like more. I just always thought my kids would like the same things that I did when I was little.”

“What did you like?” Sebastian asked as he looked up at Adam.

“Music and glitter.”

“So, you were just like you are now?” Sebastian smirked.

“Yeah pretty much.” Adam tightened his grip on Sebastian's waist.

“I am sorry Papa.”

“I forgive you baby,” Adam paused. “Sorry. I shouldn't call you baby anymore.”

“I don't mind being your baby,” Sebastian whispered.

“Good,” Adam smiled. “I don't think I'm ready to give up the right to call you my baby.” Adam pressed his lips against Sebastian's cheek. “Did Daddy tell you where we are going?” Sebastian shook his head. “Well, tomorrow we are going hunting.”

“Shut up,” Sebastian giggled.

“I'm serious.”

“We are going to have guns?”

“Well, some of us will,” Adam shrugged. “You won't.”

“They won't give me one, but they'll give you one?” Sebastian smirked.

“You've just said sorry,” Adam said. “Don't make me fall out with you for real this time.” Adam pressed another kiss against Sebastian's cheek making him giggle.

“But you with a gun...”

“Sebastian.”

“Sorry Papa.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2025

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“How is he?” Kris asked looking up from his laptop.

“He watching a movie,” Adam answered sitting down at the table. “Maybe we should get him to a doctor.”

“For what?”

“He could be really sick,” Adam answered.

“You know he’s pretending, don’t you?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“What?”

“He’s not really sick.”

“What are you talking about?” Adam frowned.

“It’s Tuesday,” Kris explained. “Sebastian has double English today.”

“And?”

“And who does he sit next to in that class?” Kris asked.

“Megan.”

“Exactly,” Kris nodded. “He’s avoiding.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned. “Should we let him do that?”

“One day won’t hurt.”

“I…”

“Dad?” Sebastian called out as he walked down the stairs.

“Yeah?”

“Can you drive me to school?”

“What are you doing?” Adam asked as Sebastian walked into the kitchen with his backpack.

“What you said made sense,” Sebastian shrugged.

“What did you say?” Kris asked.

“I said a lot of things.”

“Papa was telling me about the first time I started boxing,” Sebastian explained grabbing an apple from the bowl. “You both taught me how to be a man. Hiding in my room isn’t being a man. I have to face her at some point. So can one of you drive me?”

“You get in the car,” Adam smiled. “I’ll be right there.”

“I’m confused,” Kris said as he watched Adam stand up.

“I helped,” Adam said smiling wide.

“That doesn’t solve my confusion,” Kris called out.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	164. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 164

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Divorce papers?” Jacob frowned. “We aren’t even married and you’re giving me divorce papers.”

“They’re my Mama’s,” Gabe answered. “They came this morning from Conway.”

“Your Dads filing for divorce?” Jacob asked surprised.

“And Mama isn’t taking it well,” Gabe answered. “Walter said she’s been crying all morning.”

“Why do you have them?”

“She wants me to go to Conway and try and convince my Dad not to go through with it,” Gabe answered.

“She wants… I’m confused,” Jacob admitted.

“You’re not the only one,” Gabe sighed.

“You aren’t actually going to Conway to talk to him, are you?” Jacob asked.

“I don’t have a death wish,” Gabe answered. “I’m hoping after she calms down she’ll realize that this is for the best.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Jacob asked.

“Then she’s going to have to make a choice,” Gabe answered.

“How’s your Granddad got on with the bank accounts?”

“There’s still half a million missing,” Gabe answered. “He thinks my Dad got to it first, but my Granddad has managed to get my Dad out of the factory. He’s filed a lawsuit which means my Dad can’t go anywhere near the business without my Granddad’s permission.”

“So who’s running everything in Conway?” Jacob asked confused.

“My Aunt Victoria,” Gabe smiled. “She says my Dad looks about twenty years older since Mama left.”

“I can’t bring myself to feel sorry for him,” Jacob shrugged. “He’s had this coming for a long time.”

“I’m surprisingly calm about it myself,” Gabe admitted. “You’d think I’d feel something for him.”

“He’s drove everyone to this,” Jacob pointed out. “It didn’t have to be like this. He made this mess.”

“Anyway, lets talk about something else,” Gabe said stretching out on the sofa. “It’s Halloween next week.”

“Is it bad I haven’t even thought about costumes yet?” Jacob frowned.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Gabe shrugged. “I’ve always thought Halloween was for kids anyway. I mean who wants to get dressed up and look weird for a night?”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“This is going to be the best night ever,” Adam gushed as he looked through his closet. “It’s like better than Christmas.”

“Don’t talk crazy,” Kris laughed as he lay on the bed watching Adam pull clothes out. “What are you looking for anyway?”

“You know this house is completely anti Halloween,” Adam complained ignoring Kris’s question. “In the Lambert household we had our own Halloween box. Everything was put away neatly and kept in a safe place.”

“Because the Lambert household didn’t have Christmas decorations,” Kris pointed out. “The Allen household has its priorities.”

“The Allan household is stupid,” Adam mumbled before going back into the closet.

“You do realize you’re part of the Allen household now, don’t you?” Kris asked sitting up from the pillow.

“Don’t confuse me,” Adam warned looking over his shoulder at his husband. “You know my mind is on other things right now.”

“What are you looking for?” Kris asked again. “Maybe I know where it is.”

“I’m looking for my whip,” Adam said. “The leather one with the cute ribbon around it.”

“You have a whip?” Kris asked surprised. “Like an actually whip?”

“Relax, it was Sebastian’s from when he was Indiana Jones that one year,” Adam smirked.

“And here I thought you had developed a new kink,” Kris smirked. “And that whip was thrown out years ago,” he added causing Adam to poke his head out of the closet.

“It’s what?”

“In Conway,” Kris explained. “I threw it out years ago.”

“You have no respect for Halloween at all, do you?” Adam frowned causing Kris to choke back a laugh.

“That’s a little dramatic, isn’t it?”

“Don’t answer a question with a question,” Adam warned.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to fine a whip somewhere,” Kris shrugged. “What do you need it for anyway?”

“It was for your costume,” Adam explained putting everything back into the closet.

“My costume?” Kris asked sitting up. “And what exactly am I going as?”

“Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean,” Adam answered standing up. “I guess you’ll have to do without the whip.”

“You’re being serious, aren’t you?”

“Remind me to go pick up your boots soon,” Adam answered.

“Would you freak out badly if I told you I wasn’t really into Halloween this year?” Kris asked causing Adam’s head to shoot up. “Never mind,” he said quickly moving to the other side of the bed.

“Why would you say such a thing?” Adam frowned. “I’d rather give up Christmas than Halloween.”

“My mistake,” Kris said holding up his hands.

“What’s wrong with you?” Adam asked sitting down next to Kris on the bed.

“Tired I think,” Kris answered.

“Of what?”

“Do you know what you and I have been doing for the past few months?” Kris asked.

“Lots of things,” Adam answered.

“We’ve been existing,” Kris remarked. “We’ve been living day to day and seeing what comes up.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m bored,” Kris answered.

“You’re bored?” Adam frowned leaning back to look at Kris. “Of me?”

“Did I say that?”

“So what are you bored of?”

“Of me I think,” Kris answered honestly. “I’ve become very boring over the past few years. What exactly have we done in the past three years?”

“Raised our kids,” Adam answered.

“They’re practically raising themselves now,” Kris pointed out.

“Okay, what one of them said something to you?” Adam asked.

“It’s not…”

“Just tell me.”

“Fine,” Kris sighed. “I was all ready to go to the gym with Sebastian this morning and he said I couldn’t come.”

“Really?”

“Apparently he’s got something on,” Kris sighed.

“And that’s made you feel like this?” Adam asked confused.

“I think it pushed me over the edge,” Kris admitted. “It’s just another sign that our kids don’t need us.”

“Are you trying to take me over the edge with you?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Nine months and I’m going to be fifty,” Kris sighed.

“Oh,” Adam said trying not to smile. “So that’s what this is about?”

“What?”

“It’s a…”

“Don’t you dare say midlife crisis,” Kris warned.

“It’s going to be okay, you know.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Kris frowned causing Adam to laugh.

“Just trying to make you feel better.”

“I remember the way you freaked out,” Kris remarked. “You did everything but cry when you turned fifty.”

“And I survived,” Adam pointed out. “Just like you will.”

“I hate how you always act so smug when you’re right.”

“Why don’t we do something fun?” Adam asked. “It is going to be Grace’s first Halloween after all.”

“Sophia said she’s not going to bother dressing Grace up,” Kris shrugged. “It’s not like she’ll remember it anyway.”

“What is it with this family and there need to ignore my religious beliefs?” Adam asked annoyed.

“I don’t think you can call liking Halloween a religion,” Kris frowned. “Yeah I’m pretty sure you can’t.”

“You think you’re so funny,” Adam frowned.

“You used to think I was funny too,” Kris remarked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“Okay we’re going to have to decide which one of us is having the mini breakdown right now because both of us can’t.”

“I don’t want to be a pirate for Halloween,” Kris said causing Adam to sigh.

“Okay, so you’re doing the mini breakdown thing,” Adam said shaking his head. “What do you want to be instead?”

“Don’t really know,” Kris admitted.

“Well think,” Adam sighed standing up. “I’m going to get my costume started.”

“What are you going to be?”

“What do you think?”

“If I had to guess I would say a vampire,” Kris smirked.

“You know me so well.”

 

……………………………………

 

Sebastian jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut. “What the hell?”

“Don’t start with me,” Elle warned throwing her bag onto the back of the sofa.

“What did the door do to you?” Sebastian asked.

“Did I just say don’t start,” Elle frowned.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Good,” Sebastian sighed sitting back down on the sofa. “I’m not in the mood to listen to your petty complaints.”

“Don’t take it out on me because Megan dumped you,” Elle snapped.

“Should I turn around so you can take the knife out of my back?” Sebastian frowned.

“Why are you still talking to me?”

“You came in here disturbing me,” Sebastian answered. “I was happy sitting here on my own watching TV.”

Elle looked at the TV screen before shaking her head. “You’re a pervert.”

“Excuse me?”

“You only watch that music channel so you can see the hot girls dancing around with hardly any clothes on,” Elle answered. “I bet that was why Megan broke up with you. That and she figured out you’re a nerd.”

“I’m not even going to argue with you,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head. “You child.”

“Idiot.”

“Bimbo.”

“You… you…”

“See,” Sebastian smirked. “You can’t even think of a good comeback.”

“At least I don’t have a big nose.”

“What are you two doing?” Adam asked standing at the living room door.

“She started it,” Sebastian said pointing at Elle.

“He won’t keep his nose out of my business,” Elle accused.

“Like I really care what’s going on in your life,” Sebastian scoffed. “Papa’s life is more interesting.”

“Hey,” Adam frowned.

“Sorry,” Sebastian mumbled. “She’s just annoying me.”

“Elle what’s wrong?” Adam asked looking down at his youngest daughter.

“I don’t like boys,” Elle announced.

“Haven’t you made this little announcement?” Sebastian asked confused.

“Yeah, I’m sure we’ve had this conversation before,” Adam nodded.

“Now I really hate them.”

“Any reason why?” Adam asked.

“I don’t like Autumn anymore either,” Elle said causing Adam and Sebastian to look at each other.

“That’s new,” Sebastian remarked.

“Have you and Autumn had an argument?” Adam asked.

“She’s met someone,” Elle spat out.

“What?”

“Autumn has a boyfriend,” Elle answered. “So that’s why I really don’t like boys.”

“But I thought you and Autumn were a couple,” Sebastian frowned.

“Apparently that wasn’t true,” Elle said annoyed. “I was just someone she had fun with until school started again.”

“So you got dumped too?” Sebastian asked.

“Shut up, idiot,” Elle snapped.

“Hey,” Adam frowned. “No need for you two to fall out. What did Autumn say to you?”

“She told me that labels weren’t important,” Elle answered. “That we should all be free to be with anyone.”

“She sounds like a slut,” Sebastian smirked.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Elle snapped.

“Okay,” Adam sighed stepping between Sebastian and Elle. “You two don’t need to fall out over this.”

“He started it.”

“I’m sure you and Autumn will sort things out,” Adam said patting Elle’s shoulder.

“I’m never falling in love again,” Elle announced before marching out of the living room.

“So is she straight again?” Sebastian asked.

“Be quiet,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

 

……………………………………..

 

“I think you need a haircut,” Kris remarked running his hand through Grace’s hair. “You’re looking a little wild.”

“She doesn’t need her hair cut,” Adam said walking into the living room and throwing himself down on the sofa next to Kris.

“It’s going in her eyes.”

“Just be thankful she doesn’t take after her mother,” Adam pointed out. “It took about two years before Sophia had any hair.”

“So I’ve been thinking…”

“Now why would someone as pretty as you want to do a thing like that?” Adam smirked.

“Does that smirk on your face mean you think you’re funny?” Kris asked causing Adam to laugh.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Well since I feel like my life is going nowhere…”

“Dramatic much?”

“We’ve been contacted by the charity for downs syndrome kids, so I think we should start focusing on that,” Kris explained. “I’m thinking we do something for Christmas coming up.”

“Like what?”

“We’ll we’ve got an album full of unreleased songs doing nothing,” Kris shrugged. “Maybe we could do something like that, maybe a charity concert.”

“You know if we do anything with that album then Elle will demand to be involved,” Adam pointed out.

“So we let her,” Kris shrugged. “I say we put the album out and donate all of the proceeds to the charity.”

“Aren’t we just putting a big spotlight on Grace by doing that?” Adam asked glancing down at Grace.

“A woman came up to me yesterday when I was picking up dinner,” Kris began looking at Grace. “She wanted to let me know that she had an older sister with a disability. Apparently this woman’s parents put this sister into a home when she was a baby. Guess that’s how it worked years ago. Anyway she told me that once she was married with kids of her own she decided to get her sister out of there. She explained that her sister went from a woman who could hardly talk when she first arrived at their home. To someone who could do her own shopping in under a year. Apparently being with family and being treated like everyone else was the key to make this woman thrive.”

“You’ve got a point to your story, haven’t you?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“She’s almost five months,” Kris answered. “I think we need to start letting her thrive.”

“I am trying.”

“What does your therapist say?” Kris asked moving Grace so that she was sitting on Adam’s knee. 

“Everything you say.”

“We have a great chance to help other kids like Grace,” Kris explained. “Kids that don’t have the money we have. Wouldn’t it be great for Grace to learn from this?”

“What about a walk in the park?”

“What?”

“It’s a nice day,” Adam explained. “We could take the kids to the park.”

“That’s a good start,” Kris smiled.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Look I don’t care what you think looks good or not,” Sophia snapped into her cell. “My job is to make sure those paintings sell and they won’t do that when you hang them there. Now just do as you’re told before I have to call New York. Got it?”

“Who’s she yelling at?” Jacob asked nudging Sebastian’s side.

“The new girl in the gallery,” Sebastian answered.

“You should have heard the curse word she used before you came in,” Elle whispered. “I’m not even sure what it is.”

“You don’t want to know,” Sebastian remarked dryly.

“The valley girl act doesn’t work with me,” Sophia yelled turning to see them looking at her. “What the hell are you looking at?”

“Crazy,” Sebastian answered. “We’re watching crazy.”

“Why are you not scared of her?” Elle asked once Sophia had marched away still yelling into her cell.

“I can run faster than her,” Sebastian answered. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting,” Jacob answered. “Is that allowed?”

“Dad and Papa aren’t in,” Elle answered. “They’ve taken Tristan and Grace to the park.”

“That’s new.”

“The poor girl has to breath fresh air at some point,” Sebastian shrugged. “Where’s Gabe?”

“Trying to convince his Mama that divorce is a good thing,” Jacob answered.

“What?”

“Long story.”

“You know, LA girls are so stupid at times,” Sophia complained walking back into the kitchen. “What are you doing here?”

“What, am I not allowed here or something?” Jacob asked annoyed. “I used to live here too, you know.”

“Yeah well you won’t want to be around for long,” Sophia said walking towards the sink. “I’ve had to listen to these two all day.”

“What’s up with you two?”

“Both have been dumped,” Sophia answered before Sebastian and Elle could say anything.

“Autumn dumped you?” Jacob asked trying not to smile.

“Apparently she doesn’t really swing Elle’s way,” Sophia answered causing Elle to give her a dirty look.

“Autumn’s not gay?”

“It doesn’t look like it,” Sebastian answered.

“I think he was talking to me,” Elle snapped. “And no. Apparently she’s not.”

“That’s a shame,” Jacob frowned. “She was cute.”

“So is her new boyfriend,” Sophia remarked.

“What?”

“She’s been tweeting pictures of him,” Sophia explained causing Elle’s eyes to widen. “He’s on the football team.”

“Replaced by a brainless football player?” Sebastian asked. “That’s got to sting.”

“Haven’t been following Megan’s tweets have you?” Jacob asked looking at his brother.

“No, why?”

“No reason,” Jacob said shaking his head quickly.

“Damn, that girl really traded up,” Sophia laughed looking at her phone.

“What are you looking at?” Sebastian asked trying to get Sophia’s cell.

“You don’t happen to know someone called Jamie Clark do you?” Sophia asked holding her cell away from Sebastian.

“He’s in my English class, why?” Sebastian frowned.

“Looks like they’re going to the schools Halloween party together,” Sophia answered holding her cell out to show Megan’s latest tweet.

“With Jamie Clarke?” Sebastian asked annoyed. “That idiot still gets his Mom to buy his school clothes for him.”

“So you’ve been replaced by Mama’s boy?” Sophia smirked.

“Where are you going?” Jacob asked as Sebastian stormed towards the kitchen door.

“Back to bed,” Sebastian snapped over his shoulder.

“Papa’s going to kill you,” Jacob warned looking at Sophia. “It took him all weekend to get him out of the bed in the first place.”

“Oh he’ll get over her,” Sophia shrugged. “What’s wrong with your face?”

“I’ve been dumped for someone with a head the size of Texas,” Elle pouted holding her cell phone up for Sophia and Jacob to see.

“Where’s his neck?” Jacob asked confused.

“Uncle Tommy is never going to be able to threaten that guy,” Sophia remarked.

“My life sucks,” Elle announced before following Sebastian out of the kitchen.

“Elle?” Gabe frowned quickly moving out of the way. “Is she okay?”

“She’s been dumped,” Jacob shrugged standing up. “What are you doing here?”

“Figured this is where you’d be,” Gabe said leaning in to kiss Jacob’s lips.

“Everything okay with your Mama?”

“My Granddad figured out where the missing money was,” Gabe sighed.

“That doesn’t sound too good,” Jacob frowned.

“Mama left their house this afternoon saying she was going for a drive,” Gabe explained. “They found a note in her room later,” he added handing Jacob the note.

“Sorry?” Jacob frowned reading the note in his hand. “What does that mean?”

“She had the money all along,” Gabe sighed. “She booked a flight for Australia yesterday. It’s probably already taken off.”

“Why Australia?”

“She has a sister there,” Gabe explained. “She’s gone.”

“With half a million of your Granddad’s money?”

“It’s looking closer to a million now,” Gabe answered.

“You okay?” Sophia asked rubbing Gabe’s arm.

“I thought this was it,” Gabe said quietly. “I really thought I could have some sort of relationship with her.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jacob whispered wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck.

“Can we go home?” Gabe whispered into Jacob’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Jacob whispered.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Just stay calm,” Kris warned as they walked towards the park exit where the Paparazzi stood. “Our cars just right over there. Don’t even answer them.”

“Why do we have to leave now?” Tristan whined as Adam bent down to pick him up.

“We’ve had enough time at the park,” Adam answered. “I swear if they say anything…”

“You’ll do nothing,” Kris warned. “Just get the kids into the car. Okay?”

“Okay,” Adam sighed as he walked closer to the exit.

“Long time no see, Adam,” One photographer yelled holding his camera out in front of his face.

“Mind moving out of the way guys?” Kris asked standing in front of Adam with Grace in his arms.

“Anything going on, Adam?”

“Yeah, why weren’t you at the Gaga concert the other night?” Another one yelled. “Your son was there.”

“When’s the next album out?”

“Adam, come on, you’re normally more vocal than that.”

“Just trying to get my grandkids home,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Tristan protectively.

“We caught your son at fashion week in New York,” one photographer Adam recognized said standing in front of him. “He seems to be taking after you. Are you worried about him hanging around with Britney’s kids?”

“My son is a very responsible adult,” Adam said opening the car door for Tristan to climb in.

“Rumor has it he’s about to make it big in the fashion world. You worried he’ll become a bigger star than you?”

“Thanks guys,” Adam said before climbing into the car. “Everyone okay?” he asked looking into the back seat where Tristan and Grace sat.

“Grace slept through the whole thing,” Kris answered climbing into the driver’s side. “You okay?”

“What the hell was that about?” Adam frowned as Kris began to drive away.

“They didn’t even mention Grace,” Kris smiled.

“Why are they so interested in Jacob?” Adam frowned.

“Guess he’s their new it boy,” Kris shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Did you hear that cheeky bastard ask me if I was worried Jacob would be more famous than me?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Buddy said a bad word,” Tristan whispered causing Kris to nod his head.

“Buddy’s sorry,” Kris said before looking at Adam. “They didn’t ask any questions about Grace. That’s a good thing. Shows we’ve been worried about nothing.”

“I’m a little more concerned about my son upstaging me right now,” Adam frowned.

“Never happy, are you?” Kris sighed shaking his head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	165. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 165

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“You know, I sometimes wonder where I went wrong with that boy,” Adam sighed shaking his head.

“He’s getting into the Halloween spirit,” Kris shrugged. “What more do you want?”

“What exactly is he?” Adam frowned looking at Sebastian.

“I’m guessing he’s the Teen Wolf,” Kris answered.

“I thought he was planet of the apes,” Adam laughed.

“At least he’s scary,” Kris shrugged.

“He looks like he needs a shave,” Adam frowned. “I mean look at his hands.”

“Wait until he puts the mask on.”

“What the hell is he?” Jacob frowned standing behind Adam and Kris.

“Teen Wolf,” Kris answered.

“Who?”

“Seriously?” Gabe asked annoyed. “Was Titanic the only movie you watched as a kid?”

“You can’t beat a classic,” Jacob shrugged.

“Teen Wolf was a classic.”

“Please don’t start this fight again,” Jacob groaned. “It’s the how can you not have seen Home Alone argument all over again.”

“I just don’t understand it,” Gabe said looking at Kris.

“The kids took after Adam in the movie department,” Kris shrugged. “I tried my best.”

“Home Alone was too scary for them,” Adam explained.

“You mean it was too scary for you,” Kris corrected. “He used to hide behind a cushion every time the baddies got close to catching the kid.”

“Blair Witch Project,” Adam said causing Kris to look at him.

“That was a very realistic movie,” Kris pouted.

“Yeah but…” Adam paused looking at Jacob for the first time. “What are you?”

“I lost a bet,” Jacob answered.

“I picked our costumes this year,” Gabe said smiling proudly.

“He’s been down lately since his Mama left,” Jacob explained. “I thought this would make him feel better.”

“Ninja Turtles?” Kris laughed. “I loved them when I was little.”

“You promised people wouldn’t realize who I was,” Jacob frowned looking at his boyfriend.

“If you would have kept the mask on like I told you no one would have realized it was you,” Gabe pointed out.

“My poor boy,” Adam frowned looking at Jacob.

“Where’s your costume?” Jacob asked.

“Already upstairs waiting for me,” Adam smiled. “What time are Bill and Walter expecting us?”

“Seven.”

“Little early for a party, isn’t it?” Kris frowned.

“They’re old,” Gabe shrugged. “I told them we’d be early to help with giving out candy.”

“You know, twenty years ago we were attending the biggest Halloween parties in LA,” Adam remarked. “Now we’re attending one thrown by two old men.”

“I thought Walter warned you about calling him an old man,” Jacob remarked.

“He can’t hear me,” Adam shrugged.

“Are you guys ready?” Tristan yelled running into the kitchen. “I don’t want to miss the best candy.”

“Now that’s more like it,” Adam smiled looking down at his grandson.

“You look very scary,” Kris smiled.

“I’m a ghostly gentleman,” Tristan smiled fixing his top hat on his head.

“You’re practically matching your Buddy’s costume,” Kris remarked.

“Buddy helped me pick it.”

“I figured that,” Kris said looking at Adam.

“I only pointed him in the right direction,” Adam said holding up his hands.

“What’s Grace going as?” Jacob asked.

“No idea,” Adam sighed. “Your sister wouldn’t let me see.”

“It’s pretty cool,” Tristan smiled. “She’s not scary, but she looks really badass.”

“Tristan,” Kris frowned looking at his grandson. “You don’t use words like that.”

“That’s what Buddy said I looked like when I tried this on in the store,” Tristan said looking at Kris confused.

“Did he now?”

“I got excited,” Adam shrugged.

 

……………………………………..

 

“It’s like Christmas morning,” Adam said with excitement in his voice.

“Easy baby,” Kris laughed patting Adam’s knee. “It’s only Halloween.”

“It’s Grace’s first Halloween,” Adam corrected. “Are you sure you can’t tell me what she’s going to be?”

“Mommy said if I did she’d take away my candy,” Tristan shrugged. “It’s not worth it Buddy.”

“What are you doing?” Adam asked as Kris began to move around the sofa.

“My underwear has given me a wedgie,” Kris whispered. “Why did you insist I wear these ones?”

“Because pirates don’t wear Calvin Klein,” Adam whispered back.

“Do I have to wear the stupid eye patch?”

“I’m not making you wear the parrot, am I?”

“I hear Mommy,” Tristan said jumping up to run towards the living room door.

“I’m nervous,” Adam whispered taking Kris’s hand.

“She’s a baby,” Kris laughed. “You know she’s going to be cute.”

“Oh my god,” Adam gasped holding his hand over his mouth.

“So do you approve?” Sophia asked holding Grace out for Kris to take.

“She’s a…”

“Vampire,” Adam finished. “She’s a vampire.”

“I figured she should start her Halloween journey right,” Sophia smiled. “Does the great vampire approve?”

“I think this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Adam answered taking Grace from Kris’s arms.

“Is that a yes?” Sophia asked.

“I’d say so,” Kris said smiling proudly at Adam as he gave Grace a cuddle.

“Where’s your costume?” Jacob asked looking at Sophia.

“I’m… what the hell are you?” Sophia laughed looking at Jacob for the first time.

“Ninja turtle,” Jacob sighed.

“Leonardo actually,” Gabe added. “I’m Donatello.”

“And you are?” Sophia asked looking at Sebastian.

“What do you think?” Sebastian asked rolling his eyes.

“Uncle Neil during winter time when he stops shaving,” Sophia answered.

“I’m Teen Wolf,” Sebastian sighed. “What are you going as?”

“I’m not going,” Sophia shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Adam frowned.

“Look at his poor face,” Sophia smiled pointing at Adam. “He doesn’t understand someone not celebrating his holiday.”

“I raised you better than that,” Adam frowned. “What’s your excuse for missing a family holiday?”

“The fact that me and my husband hasn’t spent a night home alone in months,” Sophia answered. “We figured since everyone was going to be out tonight we would take advantage of that.”

“You’re going to have sex, aren’t you?” Sebastian frowned.

“I’m going to get the kids in the car,” Kris said taking Grace and quickly walking out of the room.

“I’ll see if Elle’s ready,” Adam said following Kris.

“Do they not know you two have sex?” Sebastian laughed.

“Can you stop talking about my sex life?” Sophia asked annoyed.

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed. “I just ate.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“Well that’s just disturbing,” Gabe frowned as he walked into his Granddad’s house.

“I’m trying to pretend it’s not happening,” Bill sighed as he gave Gabe a hug. “Glad you all could make it.”

“Is he Madonna?” Adam asked.

“Marilyn,” Bill answered. “Or what Marilyn would look like if she lived to be seventy.”

“I’ve never seen a seventy-year-old drag queen before,” Sebastian remarked.

“So he does look like a drag queen?” Bill complained. “He tried to convince me he doesn’t.”

“Well he is in a dress,” Kris shrugged. “I don’t know much about drag queens, but…”

“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed. “Don’t pretend you haven’t been to drag shows just because you’re kids are here.”

“I went to a few,” Kris sighed. “Doesn’t mean I’m a fan.”

“It just doesn’t sit right with me,” Bill sighed. “I mean he’s wearing heels.”

“Makeup looks great though,” Adam remarked.

“Walt,” Bill called out. “Everyone’s here.”

“Fabulous,” Walter smiled walking towards them.

“He’s a lot more gayer in a dress,” Bill whispered causing Kris to nod.

“Adam’s the same when he’s onstage,” Kris whispered.

“Adam’s standing right beside you,” Adam warned.

“I knew I should have gone to Uncle Brad’s party,” Elle sighed shaking her head.

“What are you supposed to be?” Walter asked smiling at Elle.

“I’m a scorned lover,” Elle answered seriously. “I think it suits me well right now.”

“I see,” Walter frowned taking a step back.

“Bad breakup,” Kris explained patting Elle’s back.

“Well come in,” Walter smiled. “Everyone else is out back.”

“Everyone else?” Gabe asked.

“Walter’s been reconnecting with old friends,” Bill sighed following Walter through the kitchen to the back door. “I’m suddenly remembering why I hated visiting him in LA all those years.”

“Is that Robert Baker?” Adam asked pointing across the backyard.

“And Ray Smith,” Walter nodded. “You remember them?”

“Hard to forget,” Adam sighed looking across the yard. “I think I need a drink.”

 

………………………………………….

 

Kris walked into the living room to find Adam standing looking out of the window. “Did you get lost?”

“You scared me,” Adam said rubbing his chest. “What are you sneaking up on me for?”

“You went to the bathroom ten minutes ago,” Kris explained walking towards the window. “I thought I would come and see what was keeping you.”

“Where’s Grace?”

“Walter is dancing with her,” Kris smiled. “She seems to like him.”

“She thinks he’s your Mama,” Adam said causing Kris to laugh.

“That was pretty funny.”

“We should head home soon,” Adam said. “Beat the traffic.”

“I’m guessing Robert and Ray aren’t old friends of yours,” Kris remarked resting his hand on Adam’s back.

“I’d completely forgotten about them until I walked out back,” Adam sighed. “They haven’t crossed my mind in years.”

“Baby, you’re going to have to explain this to me,” Kris said softly.

“I had to pretend to be the person I am now,” Adam said looking over his shoulder at Kris. “I wasn’t always like this.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded. “I get that people change, but what’s that got to do with those two guys out there?”

“They were in my theater club,” Adam explained. “Let’s just say they didn’t get along with me.”

“Not close friends then?” Kris asked.

“More like mortal enemies,” Adam answered. “They hated me. They hated that I always got the good parts in every play we did, and they had no problem showing me.”

“What does that mean?” Kris asked confused.

“Look I don’t want to go over the past,” Adam sighed. “Let’s just say they aren’t nice people.”

“Are you telling me they bullied you or something?” Kris asked annoyed.

“Does it matter?” Adam sighed. “It was over thirty years ago.”

“It matters if it’s still got this effect on you.”

“I had to be wearing this silly costume, didn’t I?” Adam sighed looking down at himself.

“One of them is dressed as Elmo,” Kris pointed out. “I think you’re winning the cool points right now.”

“I’m being silly, aren’t I?” Adam said with a soft smile on his face.

“No more than usual,” Kris laughed fixing Adam’s tie.

“I guess we’ll stay.”

“I think we have to,” Kris smiled. “Walter seems pretty attached to our Granddaughter.”

“I guess we better get out there then,” Adam sighed moving away from the window.

“You okay?” Kris asked slipping his hand into Adam’s.

“I will be,” Adam smiled.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Well if it isn’t Red,” Ray laughed walking towards Adam and Kris.

“Red?” Kris whispered.

“Red hair,” Adam said pointing to his head.

“Original,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t believe Walter when he said you would be coming.”

“Didn’t know you were still in contact with Walt,” Adam remarked.

“I’m Kris,” Kris said holding out his hand. “Adam’s husband.”

“I know who you are,” Ray smiled. “Great to meet you, man. The blonde over there dressed as a mermaid is my wife, Sue.”

“Papa, could you explain to Elle that her world isn’t over?” Sebastian asked standing in front of Adam. “She’s really boring me now.”

“He’s one of yours?” Ray asked surprised looking at Sebastian.

“This is my youngest son, Sebastian,” Adam said. “Sebastian this is Ray. We used to act together.”

“How did you pull this off?” Ray asked looking Sebastian up and down. “He looks straight.”

“Excuse me?” Kris asked taking a step forward.

“Why don’t we go and see what Elle is doing,” Adam said pulling Kris back. “Nice seeing you again,” he added before pulling Kris and Sebastian away.

“Why are you letting him get away with that?” Kris asked annoyed.

“You should have smacked him one,” Sebastian agreed.

“No one is smacking anyone,” Adam sighed. “What he thinks isn’t important.”

“Where are you all going?” Jacob asked watching them walk past.

“To get a drink,” Adam answered. “You having a good time.”

“Was until I meet you’re old friend,” Jacob frowned causing Adam to stop walking.

“What did he do?” Adam asked looking over his shoulder at Ray.

“He asked if I was queer like my father,” Jacob answered. “I thought he was your friend.”

“He’s not,” Adam said annoyed.

“Just let me go over there and hit him,” Kris snapped.

“Not in Bill and Walter’s home,” Adam said. “Not with our children and grandchildren watching.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed.

“Bill’s showing Elle and the kids his new goats,” Jacob said. “Want to see them?”

“Want to see the goats?” Adam smirked looking at Kris.

Kris looked over his shoulder at Ray and his wife. “Will you leave me here alone?”

“Not a chance,” Adam answered honestly.

“Then I guess I’m coming to see goats.”

 

…………………………………………

 

“I think you guys are going to have to get this little one a goat for Christmas,” Walter laughed as he watched Grace giggle at the goat.

“We could actually have a goat?” Tristan asked with wide eyes.

“Only for dinner,” Adam answered.

“You can’t eat Cher,” Tristan pouted.

“Cher?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I made the mistake of letting Walt name the goats,” Bill sighed. “Have you met Doris and Judy?”

“Don’t get much gayer, do you?” Adam asked dryly.

“You’re pretty gay yourself,” Walter answered.

“She’s yawning,” Kris pointed out as Grace snuggled into Bill’s shoulder.

“She’s done well,” Adam smiled. “Want me to take her, Bill?”

“Not really,” Bill answered pressing his cheek against Grace’s head. “Don’t think you’re getting this one back, Adam.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Walter warned.

“Yeah, he was practically in the car and half way to Mexico when you guys left the room earlier,” Bill laughed.

“I’ve always wanted one,” Walter whispered.

“A woman?” Sebastian asked. “What would you do with one of them?”

“I know what to do with women,” Walter frowned.

“Yeah, sure you do honey,” Bill added rubbing Walter’s shoulder.

“You’ve always wanted kids?” Adam asked looking at Walter. “I didn’t know that about you.”

“Why would you think any different,” Walter shrugged. “I’ve always been good with kids. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

Bill smiled sadly at his partner before looking back down at Grace. “You should take her now. She probably wants lay down now.”

“She looks comfy enough,” Adam said. “You can keep her for now.”

“How about taking her inside for a while?” Walter suggested. “You kids don’t mind looking after yourself for a while do you?”

“Your heels killing you?” Adam smirked.

“It’s the wired bra that’s giving me the most trouble,” Walter answered with a laugh.

“I don’t even want to know where you got the bra from,” Bill sighed shaking his head.

“Come on, old man,” Walter laughed. “Tristan you want to see where we hide the good candy?”

“There’s more candy?” Tristan asked with wide eyes.

“Come on,” Walter laughed taking Tristan’s hand. “We’ll be inside of anyone needs us.”

“That’s so sad,” Jacob said quietly as they walked away.

“What is?” Gabe frowned.

“They always wanted kids, but couldn’t have them.”

“My Granddad’s got six kids,” Gabe pointed out.

“But they don’t have kids together,” Jacob said. “They never got to share that thing in common.”

“Dirty diapers and screaming kids?” Gabe asked. “Lucky escape if you ask me.”

“What?”

“Not that having kids is a bad thing,” Gabe answered quickly. “I’m sure our kids are going to be great.”

“Your kids are going to be weird,” Sebastian remarked.

“My kids are going to be fabulous,” Jacob said annoyed.

“Can we all stop talking about kids, please?” Kris sighed. “You’re making your Papa turn a funny color.”

“I’m going to see what kind of candy they’re hiding,” Sebastian said walking away.

“That’s the best idea of the night,” Gabe said following.

“They are so childish,” Jacob sighed shaking his head.

“Doesn’t he have a photo shoot next week?” Adam asked pointing towards Gabe.

“Yeah,” Jacob nodded. “Oh yeah,” he added walking away. “Gabe put down the candy,” he yelled walking into the house.

Kris turned to find Elle staring off into space. “What are you thinking about, honey?”

“We’re all going to die alone,” Elle answered looking at Kris.

“What?”

“Well we’re born alone,” Elle explained. “Then we spend years trying to find that one person we need in life, and just when we think we’re happy we die. It’s all pointless really.”

“Oh my god,” Adam mouthed to Kris.

 

……………………………………….

 

Kris jumped back in fright as he closed the fridge door to find Ray standing behind it. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Grabbing another beer,” Ray said pulling open the fridge and grabbing a bottle. “So you and Red are really a couple.”

“Yeah,” Kris frowned. “Twenty-five years.”

“Yeah, I knew you were a couple, but I just didn’t think it was real.”

“You didn’t think it was real?” Kris asked confused.

“Well you hear about these fake marriages in Hollywood all the time,” Ray explained. “I couldn’t actually believe that a guy like you would go for Red.”

“A guy like me?”

“You know, someone who’s straight acting,” Ray explained. “Not some queen.”

“I’m going to walk away now,” Kris said sitting his bottle of beer down on the work top. “Before I do something.”

“Don’t be like that,” Ray said grabbing hold of Kris’s arm. “I meant it as a compliment.”

“Insulting my husband should be taken as a compliment?” Kris asked looking up at Ray.

“I just mean you could do better,” Ray said slipping his hand down Kris’s arm to his hand. “Have a real man.”

“Is that so?” Kris asked.

“Listen,” Ray whispered leaning into Kris. “I live in Burbank. My wife works most nights so my house is always empty. If you’re ever at a loss of what to do, you can always come over to my place. We could get to know each other better.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re gay?” Kris asked. “Because I had the opinion that you didn’t like my husband because he was gay.”

“I’d like to say I’m open minded,” Ray smirked. “And I can be very open minded for you.”

“You mind letting go of my hand?” Kris asked looking down.

“Look I know you can’t be too open here, but I’ll give you my number,” Ray whispered reaching into his pocket.

“I won’t need that,” Kris said taking a step back. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

“What’s that?” Ray smiled stepping forward.

“I wouldn’t fuck that ugly wife of yours out there,” Kris smirked. “Let alone a sad pathetic loser like you.”

“Don’t…”

Kris grabbed Ray’s t-shirt pushing him back against the work top. “And if you even look at my husband or any of my kids again I will personal beat the living daylights out of you. You got that?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you were into screaming queens,” Ray smirked causing Kris to pull back his fist and punch Ray in the stomach.

“The only screaming queen I see around here is you,” Kris said holding Ray up as he began to slump towards the ground. “Now I dare you to say anything else about my husband. Come on.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Ray choked out as Kris let him go.

“Maybe you should go get your ugly wife and leave now,” Kris said fixing his shirt. “Before you really piss me off.”

 

………………………………..

 

“Seen Adam?” Kris asked passing Walter and Bill on the stairs.

“He’s in the guest room,” Walter smiled. “Think he’s getting too old for Halloween.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Kris smiled walking up the rest of the stairs. Kris made his way into the guest bedroom to find Adam laying on the bed with Grace asleep on his chest. “Throwing in the white flag?”

“Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go again,” Adam smiled. “Where have you been?”

“Just wandering,” Kris answered climbing onto the bed beside Adam.

“I think our little vampire has given up,” Adam smiled pressing a kiss against Grace’s head.

“I love you,” Kris blurted out causing Adam to frown at him.

“What?”

“I just want you to know that if I was given the choice to pick anyone in the world to share my life with I would always pick you.”

“Not that hot football player you always liked to watch?” Adam asked with a smile.

“Just you,” Kris whispered before leaning down to give Adam a kiss.

“You okay?” Adam frowned looking up at Kris.

Kris nodded his head as he ran his fingertips over Adam’s cheek “Everything’s perfect,” Kris whispered. “You’re perfect,” he added before leaning down to kiss Adam again.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	166. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 166

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

You have no idea how hard this is for me to write. How long I’ve thought of the words I had to say here. Nothing I say is going to make you feel better, but I hope I give you some comfort. I have loved the time we’ve spent together as a couple. It means so much to me, and as I move on it will be a time I look back on with love. I have shared so many firsts with you. I’ve learned so many things from you, and I consider you my best friend. Nothing will take away our time together. But when I talked about us to my friends, they didn’t understand what we had. They said we were together for convenience. I didn’t listen to them at first. In fact I tried my best to convince them we were real, but after listening to them for so long I started to understand them. Our relationship started so quickly. We hardly had time to get to know each other before we were serious. I really wish we had taken that time now. I guess you know what I’m trying to say by now. I don’t think we should be together anymore. Please don’t think you’ve done anything wrong. This is all me. I’m the one to blame. I just wish I could have been honest with you earlier, but I’ve met someone else. I don’t want you to hate him though. He has nothing to do with this. If you have to hate anyone then hate me. I don’t want this to be the end of us. I really do want us to still be friends. I couldn’t bear not having you in my life anymore. I just don’t think it should be as a couple. You’ll always be my friend. My best friend. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me for a while, but please don’t cut me off completely. I will always love you.

Love. A. xxx

 

“Oh my god,” Kris gasped holding onto the side of the sofa as he looked down at the letter in his hand.

 

……………………………………..

 

“Why do you keep sneaking out of the house every night?” Elle asked standing in Sebastian’s door way.

“Have you been spying on me?” Sebastian asked. “Shouldn’t you be grown out of that by now?”

“You wait until Dad and Papa go to bed and then you sneak out of the house,” Elle remarked. “I see you.”

“You’re a freaky little thing, aren’t you?” Sebastian frowned.

“Where do you go?”

“None of your business,” Sebastian answered before moving to walk away.

“I’ll find out,” Elle warned. “You can’t keep secrets, you know.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian mumbled before walking away.

“I’ll find out,” Elle said to herself before walking into the kitchen. “Dad?”

“Yeah?” Kris asked jumping up and putting the letter into his pocket. “Need something?”

“You okay?” Elle frowned looking at Kris’s face.

“Yep,” Kris nodded moving around the kitchen. “Want something to eat?”

“Not really,” Elle said shaking her head. “Where’s Papa?”

“Good question,” Kris sighed grabbing a mug for his coffee.

“You don’t know where he is?” Elle asked confused.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Kris said pouring himself coffee. “Look, I’ve got things to do. I’ll see you later.”

“Why is everyone weird today?” Elle asked to herself as Kris walked out of the kitchen.

 

……………………………………..

 

Jacob?” Gabe yelled as he rushed through the front door. “Jacob, where are you?”

“In the bedroom,” Jacob called out. “What’s the matter?” he asked as he came out of the bedroom as Gabe raced up the stairs.

“The best thing in the world happened today,” Gabe said with excitement as he grabbed into Jacob’s elbow.

“Corey Cohen has finally came out?” Jacob asked.

“I just came back from my Granddad’s,” Gabe said shrugging off his jacket. “And guess what I got to do?”

“You’re actually going to make me guess?”

“I delivered a billy goat,” Gabe said with excitement. “With these hands.”

“I hope you washed them afterwards,” Jacob said taking a step back.

“Are you listening to me?” Gabe asked annoyed. “I watched something being born. I actually held a newborn in my arms.”

“I can see you’re excited about that,” Jacob said with a smile.

“It was so good,” Gabe smiled. “The little noises it made. He made. Oh man, it was like the best thing ever.”

“Are you getting broody over a goat?” Jacob asked with an amused look on his face.

“I so wanted to bring him home,” Gabe smiled. “I got to name him.”

“Oh I can only imagine,” Jacob winced.

“I named him Oliver,” Gabe said smiling proudly.

“That’s… that’s actually really nice,” Jacob smiled.

“I’ve got pictures,” Gabe said pulling out his cell.

“Let me seem,” Jacob smiled. “This is pretty… oh my god blood,” Jacob screeched throwing Gabe his cell back.

“Remind me not let you hold our kids first when they’re born,” Gabe frowned picking his cell up off the floor.

“Our kids will be clean before we see them,” Jacob remarked.

“What, do you think you were clean when your parents first saw you?”

“I guarantee I was,” Jacob laughed. “You think my Papa would hold me while I was covered in blood and god knows what else?”

“I’m pretty certain he would,” Gabe nodded.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2014

 

“Just breathe Nikki,” Adam winced trying to remove his hand from the woman’s tight grip. “I’m sure it’ll be over soon.”

“I’m blaming you for all of this,” Nikki groaned out. “You and your big head.”

“That’s the second time,” Adam mumbled looking at Kris. “Do I really have a big head?”

“Now is not the time to worry about that,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “Our son is about to come into the world.”

“I’m sure it’s got more to do with her eating habits,” Adam whispered causing Kris to shake his head. “If she didn’t inhale the whole of our fridge our baby wouldn’t be this big.”

“Stop poking the bear,” Kris hissed.

“You know there might be a human coming out of me but it doesn’t mean I can’t hear you,” Nikki snapped.

“Why do people put themselves through this?” Adam asked shaking his head.

“Because I’m an incredibly nice human being you big idiot,” Nikki snapped.

“Yeah I’m not getting that from you right now,” Adam frowned.

“Okay Dad, I’m going to need you both to step to the side for a minute,” the nurse said moving to the top of the bed. “It’s time.”

“You said that five hours ago,” Nikki complained. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you this time.”

“It’s time,” the nurse repeated. “I’ve been telling you not to push, but now I want you to push.”

“Finally,” Nikki groaned gripping Adam’s hand tighter.

“Okay, not so tight,” Adam winced.

 

…………………………………………

 

“It’s a head,” Adam said smacking Kris’s chest with the back of his hand. “It’s got a head.”

“He’s got hair,” Kris said laughing nervously.

“One more push,” the nurse said holding onto the baby’s shoulders. “You’re almost there.”

“I’m never doing this again,” Nikki groaned before pushing as hard as she could.

“Now you both remember the kangaroo care thing we talked about earlier?” the nurse asked looking up at Kris and Adam.

“Putting the baby on our chests,” Adam said nodding quickly. “I remember.”

“Well one of you should take your t-shirt off now,” the nurse said. “Quickly.”

“Go on,” Kris said pushing Adam towards the bottom of the bed.

“Me?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” Kris smiled softly. “Give our son a cuddle.”

Adam took a deep breath before pulling off his t-shirt. “I’m ready.”

“And so is your son,” the nurse smiled holding the screaming baby up for Adam to take.

“What do I do?” Adam asked starting to panic.

“Just support his head,” the nurse said positioning Adam’s arm so that the baby was secure. “That’s it.”

“Kris,” Adam whispered turning to look at Kris. “Look.”

“I see,” Kris laughed nervously before looking towards Nikki.

“Go say hello to your son,” Nikki smiled.

Kris nodded taking a step towards Adam. “He’s actually here.”

Adam tried blinking the tears in his eyes away as he looked at his newborn son. “He is.”

“And he’s beautiful,” Kris whispered.

“Is this real?” Adam asked finally looking at Kris.

“It sure is,” Kris laughed rubbing Adam’s back gently. “He’s made a mess of your chest,” he added pointing to the blood covering Adam’s chest hair.

“I don’t care,” Adam smiled. “He can do whatever he wants.”

“Okay,” the nurse smiled stepping between them. “I’m going to have to take him to get cleaned up.”

“Now?” Adam asked tightening his grip on the baby.

“Just for a few minutes,” the nurse answered. “I’ll hand him right back.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded. “But only for a few minutes.”

 

End of Flashback 2014

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

Kris let out a long sigh before looking back down at the baby picture of Jacob. “What the hell have I done wrong?” he whispered to himself before taking another gulp of his beer.

“Why are you still up?” Sebastian asked pausing at the kitchen door with his jacket in his hand. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Where are you going?”

“I… for air,” Sebastian answered quickly. “I was going to get fresh air.”

“It’s too late for that,” Kris sighed closing the photo album. “You should get to bed now. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

“Are you okay?”

“Sure,” Kris shrugged gulping down the rest of his beer. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“There’s like ten empty beer bottles in front of you and you’ve got the old family albums out,” Sebastian answered.

“You should get to bed,” Kris said reaching for another bottle.

“Want me to give Papa a call at Uncle Brad’s?”

“Is that where he is?” Kris asked taking his eyes off of the beer bottle.

“He left a note saying there was some sort of fashion emergency over there.”

“Yeah he’s good at leaving notes,” Kris sighed his hand reaching for the folded note in his top pocket.

“Why don’t you turn in for the night,” Sebastian suggested.

“You know, you suck at sneaking out of the house,” Kris remarked.

“I wasn’t…”

“Go to bed, Sebastian,” Kris said quietly.

“Night, Dad,” Sebastian said before backing out of the kitchen.

“What am I doing wrong?” Kris sighed taking the note out of his pocket to read again.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2011

 

“I’m not drunk,” Adam announced trying to hold onto the chair in front of him.

“You sure?” Kris smiled wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist to help him stand up straight.

“I only had one,” Adam answered. “I was celebrating.”

“What were you celebrating?” Kris asked struggling to get Adam into the living room.

“It’s done,” Adam answered. “My second album is finally completed. No more playing with knobs and trying out new riffs. I officially have a second album. How cool is that?”

“I’d say that’s very cool,” Kris agreed nodding his head as he pushed Adam down onto the sofa. “Now what?”

“Now I get to spend a whole month off with my hot husband and cute daughter,” Adam smiled. “Where is Sophia?”

“In her crib asleep,” Kris answered. “It’s almost midnight.”

“I want to see her,” Adam said struggling to stand up.

“You’re drunk,” Kris said pushing him back down.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Adam frowned standing up. “I only want to look at her. I can’t look at my own baby?”

“One look,” Kris sighed grabbing hold of Adam’s hand to pull him up. “And then you go to bed. Deal?”

“What are you going to do with me in bed?” Adam smirked leaning against Kris as they walked to the stairs slowly.

“You’re going to sleep,” Kris answered.

“You’re no fun,” Adam frowned trying to push Kris away.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Kris said holding onto Adam tighter. “I let you go and you fall back down all of these stairs you’ve struggled to get up.”

“Shh,” Adam whispered loudly. “You’ll wake the baby.”

“You’re really dopey when you’re drunk,” Kris accused pushing open Sophia’s bedroom door. “Okay one look and then we go to bed.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Adam grumbled stumbling into Sophia’s bedroom. “There she is.”

“And she’s sound asleep,” Kris pointed out. “Let’s keep it that way.”

“I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than that,” Adam whispered pointing down at Sophia. “She’s just so perfect.”

“She is,” Kris nodded looking at Adam. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Adam said wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

“This is why you shouldn’t drink so much,” Kris sighed. “You get too emotional.”

“How can people be so cruel to someone so small and perfect?” Adam asked choking back a sob.

“You’ve lost me here,” Kris frowned looking down at Sophia.

“I read something today about a father who beat his baby until he broke it’s back,” Adam said causing more tears to roll down his cheeks. “How can someone do that?” he sobbed reaching down to pick Sophia up.

“Okay let’s not do that,” Kris said grabbing hold of Adam’s wrists.

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Adam said sadly. “You really think I’m going to hurt her?”

“Of course not,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “It’s just took a while for me to get her to sleep. You don’t want her waking up now, do you? You don’t want her to cry?”

“I would be really sad if she cries,” Adam nodded in agreement.

“So let’s leave her to sleep,” Kris whispered. “You can give her lots of cuddles in the morning.”

“Like I’m going to be able to lift my head in the morning,” Adam scoffed letting Kris lead up out of the bedroom and towards their own.

“Trust me,” Kris sighed. “You’ll be waking up nice and early tomorrow.”

“You love me, don’t you?” Adam smiled before Kris pushed up onto their bed.

“I do,” Kris nodded reaching down to take off Adam’s boots.

“That’ll never go away, will it?”

“My love for you?” Kris asked undoing Adam’s shirt.

“Yeah.”

“That’ll never go away,” Kris nodded in agreement. “Just like your hangover tomorrow.”

 

End of Flashback 2011

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

Kris tried to steady himself as he walked over to Grace’s crib. “You love me, don’t you?” Kris asked looking down at the sleeping baby. “They say a baby’s love never goes away. Is that true? So you got any advice for your old Grandpa? Something you can tell me to do so that I deal with what’s about to happen. Because I don’t have a clue what I’m going to do.” Kris looked over his shoulder at the sound of the front door closing. “This is it,” he whispered looking back down to Grace. “Wish me luck.”

Adam shrugged off his jacket as he made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. “Hey,” he smiled seeing Kris coming out of Grace’s room. “She okay?”

“Sound,” Kris nodded holding onto the wall.

“Man, you wouldn’t believe my day,” Adam laughed leaning in to give Kris a kiss. “Are you…” Adam pulled back frowning at his husband. “Are you drunk?”

“I figured it would be for the best,” Kris nodded. “I don’t think I could face this night sober.”

“Okay,” Adam frowned wrapping his arm around Kris’s waist. “Why don’t we get into bed and you can tell me what’s going on.”

“Man you’re good,” Kris sighed shaking his head. “It’s like there’s nothing wrong.”

“Is everything okay?” Adam said setting Kris down on the bottom of the bed. “The kids okay?”

“We’re really carrying on this act?” Kris asked watching Adam undress him.

“You’ve lost me here, baby,” Adam said laughing nervously.

“Twenty-five years,” Kris said weakly. “I’ve given you twenty-five years. I’ve put my own career on hold so that you could fulfill yours, and now it’s come to this.”

“You’re going to have to tell me what’s going on,” Adam frowned. “You’re starting to scare me.”

“Good,” Kris nodded. “Now you’ll know what I’ve been feeling all day. Where have you been?”

“At Brad’s,” Adam answered. “I left a note on the fridge.”

“Oh I got your note,” Kris laughed bitterly. “I haven’t stopped reading it since I found it.”

“Look I know I haven’t really been in contact much today, but when I called earlier Elle said you were out playing with Tristan. I didn’t want to disturb that,” Adam explained. “And you didn’t call me so I thought everything was fine.”

“Fine?” Kris asked with tears in his eyes. “Everything is not fine. In fact this is turning out to be the worst day of my life.”

“Baby,” Adam sighed rubbing his hands up and down Kris’s arms. “You’re just drunk. You know you get emotional when you drink.”

“Don’t try and make me feel better,” Kris said weakly. “Being kind to me will only make what’s about to happen worse.”

“Look why don’t we get into bed?” Adam said helping Kris to the top of the bed. “Everything will look better in the morning.”

“Nothing’s going to look better again,” Kris said rolling onto his side.

“Let me just get my clothes off,” Adam said moving around his side of the bed as he stripped down to his boxers. “Okay,” he smiled climbing into bed. “Is that better?”

“No,” Kris said chewing on his bottom lip. “Just tell me what to do,” he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Tell me what to do to make you stay. I’ll do anything. If you want other people I’ll look the other way. I won’t make a big deal out of it. Just don’t leave.”

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his husband. “Baby, I don’t even know what you’re talking about. You know I’m not going anywhere.”

“I found your note,” Kris said rubbing his eyes with his hand.

“What note?”

“It’s in my shirt pocket,” Kris said nodding towards the floor.

Adam climbed over Kris to pick up the shirt and get the note. “This note?”

“I know you said we weren’t real, but I think twenty-five years is pretty real to me,” Kris said quietly. “Just tell me what I can do to fix this. I’ll do anything.”

“You think I wrote this?” Adam asked holding up the note.

“Don’t try and lie to me just because I’m drunk,” Kris frowned.

“Kris this isn’t even my handwriting,” Adam pointed out.

“You’ve got so many different styles of handwriting,” Kris said annoyed. “The one you use for business and the sloppy writing you try and hide from everyone because you think it makes you look like a six year old.”

“How many hours have you been working yourself up over this?” Adam asked annoyed climbing back into bed.

“You don’t get to angry right now,” Kris snapped. “You’re the one breaking up our family.”

“This is the break up letter Autumn wrote to Elle,” Adam said pushing the note into Kris’s hand.

“But…”

“You’re drunk,” Adam said annoyed. “Let’s not do this now.”

“I really thought it was from you,” Kris said weakly looking down at the note. “It was in your bag.”

“I found it under Elle’s pillow,” Adam sighed. “I figured it would be better I hide it so she’s not reading it constantly.”

“I thought it was from you,” Kris said in a whisper. “I haven’t heard from you all day.”

“I explained that,” Adam sighed laying his head back down on his pillow. “If you had just called me we would have had this sorted in under a minute.”

“I thought I could come up with a plan,” Kris said weakly. “A plan to make you stay with me. I was so confused when I found it. I hadn’t seen any of the signs.”

“Because there are no signs,” Adam sighed rolling onto his side to face Kris. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh god,” Kris groaned burying his face into his pillow. “What the hell was I thinking?”

“No idea,” Adam sighed wrapping his arm around Kris’s side. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You’re hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kris choked out before burying his face in Adam’s neck.

“Don’t do that,” Adam sighed rubbing Kris’s back. “No harm done.”

“You must hate me,” Kris sobbed out.

“That’s the point,” Adam whispered pressing a kiss to Kris’s head. “I love you, you silly fool. I couldn’t leave you if I tried. Now come on,” he whispered pushing Kris away to look at him. “Stop being silly.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded wiping his tears away.

“You know it’s normally me that’s the crazy one in this relationship,” Adam pointed out pulling Kris back against his chest. “It doesn’t feel right when you do it.”

“It won’t happen again,” Kris whispered pressing himself closer to Adam’s side.

“Let me make something clear to you Kris Allen-Lambert,” Adam whispered pressing his lips to Kris’s cheek. “I love you with everything I have, and nothing is ever going to change that. Got it?”

“Got it,” Kris nodded.

“And that includes me rubbing your back tomorrow morning when you’re throwing up,” Adam added.

“Yeah, that’s going to happen,” Kris frowned.

“It happens every time you drink,” Adam nodded. “And I’m still here. It must be love.”

“I love you too,” Kris admitted. “I love you so much it makes me crazy sometimes.”

“I can see that,” Adam laughed before giving Kris a kiss.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	167. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 167

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

Adam set down a class of water with two pain killers beside it. “You going to come out from under those covers any time soon?” he asked poking Kris’s side.

“Don’t want to,” Kris mumbled into his pillow.

“Are you embarrassed about your little outburst last night?” Adam asked nudging Kris’s side again.

“I’m dying here,” Kris groaned throwing the covers off to look at Adam. “Can’t you just let me die in peace?”

“Can’t,” Adam shrugged. “The woman from the charity is on her way over. “You wanted to talk about the concert with her.”

“Are you still mad?” Kris asked playing with Adam’s sleeve.

“I was never angry,” Adam said taking Kris’s hand. “I just found it odd that you would think that note was from me.”

“It said A at the bottom of it,” Kris mumbled.

“I don’t care if it said Adam Mitchell Lambert,” Adam shrugged. “You should still know it wasn’t from me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” Adam said reaching for the glass of water. “Now drink this. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Nothing’s going to make me feel better,” Kris complained as he took the water.

“Grace is downstairs giggling at Elle dancing,” Adam smiled. “I bet that will make you feel better.”

“Thank god the kids didn’t see me last night,” Kris said shaking his head. “I would really… oh god,” he groaned covering his eyes.

“What?”

“I spoke to Sebastian last night.”

“When?”

“Before you got home,” Kris said sitting up. “He came into the kitchen and saw all of the empty beer bottles.”

“Well did you say anything to him?” Adam asked. “You know what he’s like when he thinks we’re fighting.”

“I don’t think I said anything,” Kris said trying to remember.

“I’ll talk to him,” Adam said patting Kris’s knee. “Now you think you can get up and wash?”

“Do I smell?”

“It wasn’t pleasant,” Adam smirked. “Especially when the snoring started.”

“Yeah I seem to do that when I’m drunk,” Kris said quietly.

“Okay enough wallowing,” Adam said standing up and pulling Kris with him. “Get in the shower. I’ll make sure the place looks decent before the woman from the charity arrives.”

“Should we talk about last night?” Kris asked as Adam pushed him towards the bathroom.

“You were a drunk fool,” Adam said pressing a kiss to the back of Kris’s head. “Now make sure you brush your teeth because it smells like something died in your mouth.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

Are you sure about this?”

“It’s only a couple of wedding magazines,” Jacob answered climbing out of the car. “I’ve even got a few gay ones.”

“I know for a fact that my Granddad only wants a small wedding,” Gabe said walking towards the house. “Just a few people.”

“Doesn’t mean it can’t be stylish.”

“Please don’t go overboard,” Gabe whispered before walking into the house.

“We’re here,” Jacob called out shrugging off his jacket.

“Kitchen,” Walter yelled out. “Did you bring the magazines?”

“Of course,” Jacob smiled. “And the samples.”

“What’s this?” Bill asked looking up from his paper.

“Wedding plans,” Walter answered. “And don’t pull that face. It’s happening.”

“I’m not pulling a face,” Bill said.

“You were about to.”

“Just don’t go overboard,” Bill sighed folding his paper. “It’s just a quick wedding so that we’ve got the right paperwork.”

“Could you try and be a little less romantic?” Walter asked annoyed.

“I’m letting you have a party afterwards, aren’t I?”

“How I’ve put up with that for so many years is a miracle,” Walter said looking at Jacob.

“This will put a smile on your face,” Jacob said placing the wedding magazines on the table. “I’ve highlighted everything.”

“Oh look at the time,” Bill said standing up from the table. “I should have been working hours ago.”

“Need a hand?” Gabe asked.

“Of course,” Bill smiled. “See you two later?”

“Leaving us alone with wedding magazines will only end with you spending more money on this day,” Walter warned.

“I’ll risk it,” Bill smiled leaning in to give Walter a kiss on the cheek. “Try not to get too crazy.”

“Got something you want to say to me?” Jacob asked standing in front of Gabe.

“No point,” Gabe shrugged giving Jacob a kiss. “You never listen to me.”

“Come on,” Bill sighed holding open the back door. “Let’s go pretend we’re busy.”

“Figure out where you’re going to put those goats,” Walter said. “I don’t need them interrupting our first dance.”

“I didn’t agree to dancing,” Bill frowned.

“Gabe take your Granddad out back,” Walter smiled. “Before he freaks out completely.”

“I don’t even know how to dance,” Bill complained as Gabe pushed him out of the back door.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Jesus.”

“Where are you going?” Elle asked standing at the front door.

“Why are you always following me?”

“Sebastian I know you’re up to something,” Elle said folding her arms across her chest. “You’re sneaking out of the house all the time. So you’ve either got a new girlfriend you’re embarrassed about or you’re doing something wrong. So what is it?”

“Elle I’m late,” Sebastian sighed. “Move out of the way.”

“So is she ugly or something?”

“Who?”

“Your new girlfriend,” Elle answered.

“Elle there is no girlfriend,” Sebastian sighed. “I’m just going to hang out with some friends.”

“I will find out what you’re up to,” Elle said. “You’re not good at secrets.”

“Just tell Dad and Papa I’ll be home for dinner,” Sebastian said slamming the front door shut.

“Where’s he going?” Adam asked walking down the stairs.

“I think he’s on drugs,” Elle frowned.

“I doubt that,” Adam said shaking his head. “We’re going to need you to stay out of the way for a little bit. We’ve got a meeting.”

“What kind of meeting?” Elle asked following Adam into the kitchen.

“Just a charity thing,” Adam answered. “I’ll give you money if you want to go over to Uncle Brad’s or something.”

“Why am I being pushed out of my house?” Elle asked.

“Just for a few hours,” Adam sighed. “Please?”

“Can I go see Uncle Tommy?”

“Will you pester him about Autumn?”

“I don’t care what she does,” Elle shrugged.

“It’ll get better,” Adam said rubbing Elle’s arm. “You’ll meet someone really great one day and you won’t even remember what you’re feeling now.”

“Can’t wait for that to happen,” Elle sighed. “Being heartbroken sucks.”

“Why don’t you call one of your friends up?” Adam suggested. “Maybe you could go over to their house.”

“Dawn has been wanting me to come over and see her new screen room.”

“Dawn as in Justin Bieber’s daughter?” Adam asked.

“She’s cool,” Elle shrugged.

“Just stay away from her older brother,” Adam warned. “I don’t need to be kicking Justin’s ass anytime soon.”

“Who’s ass are you kicking?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen.

“Elle’s going over to the Bieber’s house,” Adam said looking Kris up and down. “You look better.”

“Hangovers don’t suit you, Dad,” Elle laughed.

“I’m not hung over,” Kris frowned. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I saw the beer bottle castle you built on the kitchen table last night,” Elle answered.

“Go and call Dawn,” Adam said nudging Elle towards the kitchen door.

“Okay, okay,” Elle sighed. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Oh god they all must know,” Kris groaned pressing his forehead against the kitchen table.

“It’s no big deal,” Adam said rubbing Kris’s back. “You’re a nice drunk.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Sophia and Tye have taken Tristan to the beach for the day, and Sebastian left about ten minutes ago. No idea where he’s gone.”

“He was sneaking out last night,” Kris remarked. “That’s the second time I’ve caught him.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Where’s Grace?”

“Napping in the living room,” Adam answered. “I figured she should meet the charity woman too.”

“What exactly are you doing with this charity?” Elle asked walking back into the kitchen with her backpack over her shoulder.

“Don’t be nosey,” Adam said. “Now what’s happening?”

“I’ve to wait at the gate and Dawn’s Mom will pick me up,” Elle answered grabbing her ipod off of the kitchen top. “She said I can spend the night if it’s okay with you guys.”

“Sure,” Kris nodded. “Have fun.”

“Stay out of the brother’s room,” Adam warned.

“Lesbian, remember,” Elle said rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, but he looks just like his dad did at sixteen,” Adam shrugged. “Just your type.”

“What?” Elle asked confused.

“Be nice,” Kris laughed.

“I don’t get your inside jokes,” Elle sighed walking out of the kitchen. “There’s a woman coming up the drive.”

“Let her in,” Adam called out. “You ready?”

“I feel like there’s a monkey playing drummers on my brain,” Kris answered standing up.

“We’ll make it quick,” Adam smiled. “I’ll even give you a massage later.”

“You really are the best,” Kris smiled taking Adam’s hand in his as they walked out of the kitchen.

 

………………………………………

 

“You are joking, aren’t you?” Jacob asked looking across the kitchen table at Walter.

“You do remember that this isn’t your wedding, don’t you?”

“But black and white is so classic,” Jacob said. “I mean look at this.”

“I like purple,” Walter said pushing the magazine away.

“It’s going to look like Barney’s wedding,” Jacob sighed. “Do you want to look like Barney?”

“Look, I’m not a pushover like your Papa,” Walter warned. “I always get my way. Ask Bill.”

“A year from the wedding you’re going to look back at the pictures and cry.”

“I’m going to tell you a little story,” Walter said leaning back on his chair. “I’ve watched all of my eight brothers and sisters get married. I’ve been a best man three times. Hell I watched the love of my life marry someone else, and through all of those weddings I always promised myself if I ever got my chance it would be the most perfect day. I would do it my way.”

Jacob let out a sigh as he closed the wedding magazine. “You’re right. It is your day. You deserve to have everything you want.”

“First time you haven’t won an argument?” Walter asked with a smile.

“It doesn’t feel good,” Jacob frowned.

“Never mind, you’ve got a few years to imagine your own wedding before you have to organize it,” Walter smiled patting Jacob’s hand.

“I’ve already got a book of ideas filled,” Jacob said causing Walter to laugh.

“I did that too.”

“Still got it?” Jacob asked. “I bet it would be better than these magazines.”

“I… well it got burnt years ago,” Walter explained.

“Burnt?”

“It was a long time ago,” Walter sighed. “I figured I wouldn’t need it so I burned.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 1982

 

Walter stood at the front of his apartment building at the cab pulled up. “Finally,” he smiled as Bill climbed out.

“Plane got delayed.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Walter said stepping forward to give Bill a hug.

“I’ll get my bags,” Bill said moving quickly to take his bags from the cab driver.

“Right,” Walter sighed reaching out to take a bag from Bill. “I forgot it was the same rules as Conway.

Bill paid the driver before following Walter into the apartment building. “Can’t we just not draw attention to ourselves?”

“I thought you coming to LA would give us more freedom,” Walter said pushing open his front door.

“Walt I just got here,” Bill sighed setting his bags down. “Can we not do this now?”

“You’re right,” Walter nodded closing the front door behind him. “I’m happy you’re finally here. Can I get a hug now?”

“I’ve missed you,” Bill smiled wrapping his arms around Walter. “It’s been too long.”

“Eleven months,” Walter said pressing his lips against Bill’s shoulder.

“We’ve got six whole days,” Bill smiled pulling back to look at Walter.

“I’ve got so many plans for us,” Walter said moving away to grab something from the coffee table. “I got us tickets to see E.T.”

“Is that some sort of nightclub?”

“It’s a movie,” Walter frowned. “My god what do you do in Conway. It’s only the biggest movie of the year.”

“I work,” Bill shrugged. “Plus Mary doesn’t like movies.”

“Mary,” Walter sighed. “How is she?”

“She’s good,” Bill nodded. “She sends her love.”

 

“Right,” Walter sighed turning his back on Bill.

“You can’t feel guilty about this,” Bill said moving to place his hand on Walter’s shoulder. “She’s totally fine with me coming here to visit you. She even sent you a box of her homemade cupcakes.”

“Diet,” Walter shrugged. “I’ll watch you eat them.”

“You keep dieting there won’t be anything left for me to cuddle,” Bill warned turning Walter around to give him another hug. “We’re going to have six happy days together,” he whispered in Walter’s ear. “No sadness.”

“You’re right,” Walter smiled pulling away. “I’ve cleared enough space in my closet for you to hang your things up. You should unpack.”

“I can just keep my things in my case,” Walter shrugged. “Don’t want to put you out.”

“I’d really like you to put your things in my closet,” Walter said quietly. “Next to mine.”

Bill smiled sadly before nodding his head. “That’s actually a good idea.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“I want to see it again,” Walter smiled walking out of the movie theater.

“Really?” Bill sighed. “I thought it was boring as hell.”

“That is going to be a movie classic,” Walter remarked.

“A movie about a little alien?” Bill scoffed. “Like people are going to want to watch that again. Now the Godfather. That’s a classic.”

“Too violent for me,” Walter winced. “All that blood.”

“So what now?” Bill smiled. “Home to bed?”

“Is that your idea of romance?”

“It’s always worked before,” Bill shrugged.

“I was going to suggest a club,” Walter said. “I know a great place nearby.”

“You know I don’t like clubs,” Bill sighed. “I was hoping we could spend some time alone. You’ve already got us going to lunch with your friends tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Walter nodded. “We can go home, but I want you to do something for me.”

“Okay. What?”

“Hold my hand while we walk home.”

“Don’t be silly,” Bill laughed nervously as he looked around the street. “Anyone could see.”

“And who knows you here?” Walter asked. “It’s not like old Mrs. Collins is watching from behind her curtains.”

“Men don’t hold hands in the street,” Bill explained.

“This is LA,” Walter said. “Men do lots of things here they don’t do in Conway. Come on, we’re only ten minutes away from home.”

Bill sighed looking around the street. “You’ll get us beaten up.”

“The street is practically empty,” Walter sighed. “Just hold my hand.”

Bill looked around again before shaking his head. “The things I do for you.”

 

…………………………………………….

 

“You’re seriously looking for something to read in bed?” Walter asked watching Bill look through his books. “We’re that boring?”

“You’ve exhausted me,” Bill smiled. “I can’t go another round. Anyway you know I can’t fall asleep without reading something first.”

“Okay,” Walter shrugged. “Just know that I’ll be in bed waiting for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bill smiled before picking up another book. “What’s this one?”

“That’s… oh that’s not important,” Walter said moving quickly to take the book from Bill.

“What is it?” Bill laughed holding the book away.

“It’s silly.”

“You won’t mind me looking then,” Bill said opening the book. “What is this?”

“I told you it was silly.”

“Bill and Walter’s wedding plans?” Bill read before looking at up Walter. “What are you doing?”

“It’s just plans,” Walter shrugged.

“You can’t be serious with this?” Bill asked looking through the wedding book. “What if someone sees this?”

Look we all have dreams,” Walter said annoyed.

“This is a fairytale,” Bill said throwing the book back down onto the ground. “Gay men getting married.”

“It’ll happen one day,” Walter said annoyed. “We can’t all live like we’re in the fifties for much longer. The world will have to see that gay people matter too.”

“Well it’s not going to happen with us,” Bill sighed running a hand through his hair. “I’m already married.”

“But if the laws change.”

“I’ll still be married to Mary,” Bill snapped. “That’s not going to change.”

“But…”

“You knew that before we ever got together,” Bill sighed. “I’m married to Mary and that’s that.”

“So what the hell am I doing?” Walter asked. “I’ve got to sit in this apartment and wait for you wife to let you come see me?”

“Why are you being like this?”

“Because I thought we had a future,” Walter snapped. “I thought I was going to get you one day. Once the world changes, and it will change. It has to.”

“It can’t for us,” Bill sighed. “I’ll never be able to leave Mary even if I wanted to.”

“I wish you would stop being such a coward,” Walter sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Mary’s pregnant,” Bill said quietly. “I’m going to be a Dad.”

 

End of Flashback 1982

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Did we really just agree to all of this?” Adam asked looking through the paperwork.

“It all went by so fast,” Kris said looking at his cup of coffee. “She talked so fast I don’t know what we agreed to.”

“Apparently I’m headlining a concert,” Adam frowned. “Well we are. Do we even know how to duet?”

“I haven’t been on stage in years,” Kris sighed. “When is it again?”

“A month from now,” Adam said reading the paperwork. “Yeah I think we’ve been conned here.”

“It was like talking to Elle,” Kris sighed. “Have you read the bit at the bottom?”

“The part where we both agreed to join a summer camp for kids with downs next summer?” Adam asked.

“Yeah I was hoping we’d imagined that part,” Kris sighed.

“Kris we’re screwed,” Adam frowned looking down at the paperwork.

“It’s not like we can’t sing,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure this is doable.”

“But what about the twenty celebrity friends we promised to perform too?” Adam asked. “Don’t know how to break it to you, but I don’t think we have twenty celebrity friends.”

“Then we better start making some,” Kris sighed.

“Is Gokey considered a celebrity?” Adam asked.

“Now is not the time for jokes,” Kris answered shaking his head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	168. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 168

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“But you don’t know any cool people,” Sophia pointed out.

“I know plenty of cool people,” Adam frowned. “I used to hang around with every cool person in LA.”

“Key word there is used to,” Sophia smirked. “When was the last time you actually saw any of them?”

“I blame you,” Adam said annoyed.

“What did I do?”

“You came along and I stopped going out,” Adam answered. “You made me uncool.”

“Like you were ever cool,” Sebastian laughed.

“Now you’re picking on me?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Sorry,” Sebastian shrugged. “Bad habit.”

“There must be some cool bands out there that are impressed by me,” Adam mused looking through the latest copy of Rolling Stone. “Who the hell are The Isolated?”

“Closed the Grammy’s this year,” Sophia answered. “Pretty good.”

“If you like singers that scream,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

“I do actually,” Adam frowned. “Think they would help me?”

“They’re a pretty cool band,” Sophia shrugged. “They refused to have their picture taken on the red carpet with Justin Bieber.”

“Sound like a smart band,” Sebastian mused.

“You’re one to talk,” Elle scoffed walking towards the fridge.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I know everything,” Elle whispered. “What are you guys talking about?”

“We’re putting together a list of acts to perform at this charity gig next month,” Adam answered showing Elle the sheet of paper.

“Who’s on it?”

“Dad and Papa,” Sophia answered.

“We’ve only just started,” Adam sighed.

“You can add my name to it,” Elle smiled.

“That’s okay, honey,” Adam laughed. “This is for singers who already have recording contracts.”

“Turning down your own daughter?” Elle sighed shaking her head. “You’re not even trying to with father of the year, are you?”

“Maybe…”

“Forget it,” Elle said holding up her hand to stop Adam talking. “I’m going over to Dawn’s house. Her Dad actually likes hearing me sing.”

“Does Justin still sing?” Adam asked looking around the table. “He still does albums, right?”

“He’s been on that crime show for four years now,” Sebastian answered.

“I really have lost touch haven’t I?” Adam frowned looking back down at the magazine on the table. “What’s a Pixie?”

“Girl group,” Elle answered grabbing a can of juice. “They suck.”

“They’re hot,” Sebastian smirked. “Who care if they can’t sing?”

“I am so lost,” Adam groaned.

“I know your secret,” Elle whispered as she passed Sebastian. “I’m leaving now,” she called out over her shoulder.

“Bye, honey,” Adam called out.

“Who have you been talking to?” Sebastian asked following Elle out of the kitchen.

“What’s that about?” Adam asked looking at Sophia.

“Your kids are weird,” Sophia shrugged. “Now I’m going to take Grace to her group.”

“You’re taking her?” Adam asked surprised. “I thought your Dad was taking her.”

“Dad sort of told me it was Mommy and baby day,” Sophia explained. “I couldn’t not be with her today.”

“It’s your first time going with her alone,” Adam pointed out.

“And?”

“Sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“We’ll be fine,” Sophia smiled. “She needs to be with her Mommy today.”

“Can I just say I’m very proud of you?” Adam said leaning over the table at Sophia.

“You just did,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “I better go get ready.”

“I better make new friends,” Adam sighed looking down at the magazine. “Why is everyone so young?”

 

…………………………………..

 

“You got me a basketball shirt?” Jacob asked confused as he looked down at the gift Gabe had just given him. “Why would you do that to me?”

“Just hear me out,” Gabe said holding up his hands. “Matt from the gym caller me earlier.”

“I’m not going to a basketball game,” Jacob said quickly. “My Dad took me to one and it was horrible. I ended up falling asleep on his knee half way through. And I got funny looks when I tried to copy the cheerleaders routine.”

“Never mind that,” Gabe frowned. “There’s a charity basketball game next week and Matt needs a few more players.”

“And this has what to do with me?”

“It’s not like you’re going to play,” Gabe sighed. “They just need a few extra players.”

“You actually want me to put this on?” Jacob asked holding up the shirt with one hand. “You know how sensitive my skin is.”

“It’s a shirt,” Gabe sighed annoyed. “It’s brand new.”

“And if I start sweating in it I’ll get a rash,” Jacob pointed out. “Why are you acting like you’ve just met me? You know all of this.”

“You’re just going to be there to make up the numbers,” Gabe said. “There will be no sweating involved. Trust me if Matt could find anyone else, but he can’t. So can you please just help us out?”

“What’s the charity?” Jacob sighed.

“The Trevor Project,” Gabe answered. “Can you believe the gym still help out gay teens? Sebastian started that years ago.”

“Is he going to be there?”

“He’s signed up,” Gabe nodded.

“Well what kind of gay would I be if I turned down the Trevor Project,” Jacob sighed. “I’ll do it.”

“You’re the best,” Gabe smiled leaning forward to kiss Jacob’s lips. “Now, tell me about the cheerleading routine.”

“What?”

“You didn’t think I was going to let that slide,” Gabe laughed. “What did you do?”

“Not much,” Jacob shrugged. “Although it did make my Dad go a funny color.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2022

 

“Daddy, yellow really isn’t my color,” Jacob complained as Kris pulled the Lakers shirt over his head.

“It’s all part of the fun,” Kris smiled fixing Jacob’s hair. “Anyway your brother is wearing one too.”

“He’s also picking his nose,” Jacob shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I should do it.”

“Stop that,” Kris hissed pulling Sebastian’s finger from his nose. “There are people with cameras all around you. You want you picking your nose on the cover of People?”

“It’s itchy,” Sebastian complained.

“Come on,” Kris sighed taking Jacob’s hand. “This is our first basketball game. We need to get into the spirit of it.”

“Daddy, I’m eight,” Jacob complained pulling his hand from Kris’s. “I don’t need to hold your hand, and I don’t need to watch basketball. Why couldn’t I have gone to Papa’s interview with him?”

“Because today is boys day,” Kris sighed taking his seat on the front of the court. “Now you promised you would try and have fun.”

“Okay,” Jacob sighed slumping down on his seat next to Kris.

“You on the other side,” Kris said lifting Sebastian and placing him on his seat. “Now you remember the rules?”

“No yelling you suck at the players when they pass me,” Sebastian nodded.

“And no running onto the court,” Kris added.

“Daddy I’m six,” Sebastian sighed. “I’m not a baby anymore.”

“I know you’re not a baby,” Kris smiled. “And your five, not six.”

“Daddy I’m bored,” Jacob sighed leaning into Kris’s side.

“That’s not you trying, Jacob,” Kris said calmly. “Now if you watch you’ll see the players coming out soon.”

“Is that Gaga?” Jacob whispered pointing down the rows of seats. “Is it?”

“Don’t point,” Kris whispered. “It’s rude. And yes that’s Gaga.”

“Can we say hi?” Jacob asked looking up at Kris with his innocent face.

“I don’t know Gaga that well,” Kris shrugged.

“But she’s a celebrity,” Jacob frowned. “Papa talks to celebrities he doesn’t know all the time.”

“I’m not your Papa,” Kris said. “Now look there’s the players.”

“Wonderful,” Jacob sighed slumping back against his seat.

 

…………………………………………

 

“My baby sister dribbles better than that,” Sebastian yelled causing Kris to clamp his hand over his mouth.

“What did I tell you Sebastian?”

“What, you mean I’m not allowed to yell at the other team’s players?” Sebastian frowned. “I thought you said we were going to have fun.”

“He lied,” Jacob sighed slumping against Kris’s side.

“You know, when I was little my favorite times with my Daddy were at sporting events,” Kris said fixing Jacob so he could look at him. “Hanging out with my Dad was the best thing ever.”

“I love hanging out with you too,” Jacob said quietly. “It’s the sports I don’t approve of.”

Kris let out a sigh of relief as the buzzer sounded for halftime. “How about a hotdog?”

“Is that it over?” Jacob asked with excitement as he jumped up from his seat.

“Not yet honey,” Kris said trying to give Jacob a smile.

“Why do I feel like I’m being punished?” Jacob asked throwing himself back down onto his chair.

“Look, it’s the cheerleaders Uncle Neil likes,” Sebastian said pointing at the cheerleaders in the middle of the court.

“You might like this, Jacob,” Kris said nudging Jacob’s side.

“Dancing girls?” Jacob asked. “Why would I like dancing girls?”

“Because you like dancing,” Kris sighed. “Just watch.”

 

…………………………………..

 

“So I’m not allowed to run onto the court, but he’s allowed to do that?” Sebastian asked pointing at Jacob.

“Do… Jacob,” Kris hissed taking Jacob by the arm. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to see if I can do that move,” Jacob said pointing at the cheerleaders as they put their leg above their heads.

“Not here, honey,” Kris said looking around to make sure no one was watching. “Leave it until we get home.”

“But I bet I can do it,” Jacob complained. “When Sophia locked me in the suitcase last summer my leg was pretty much over my head.”

“Just not here,” Kris sighed. “Just sit down and be a good boy.”

“You’re right about something,” Jacob sighed heavily. “I’ll never forget this day ever.”

 

……………………………..

 

“I don’t get it,” Sebastian complained as Kris dragged him along the busy parking lot towards their car. “When Papa sang at Super Bowl I was allowed to run onto the pitch.”

“If you are so desperate to play basketball we can do it when we get back to Uncle Brad’s,” Kris sighed. “Just keep walking, your brother is getting heavy.”

“How can someone fall asleep during a basketball game?” Sebastian asked confused.

“I don’t know, Sebastian,” Kris sighed stopping in front of the car. “Just get in and I’ll strap you in in a minute.”

“Daddy your phones ringing.”

“I know,” Kris sighed frustrated as he struggled to get his cell out of his pocket. “Hello?”

“Hey baby,” Adam said cheerfully into the phone. “You heading back?”

“I’m never doing this again,” Kris said fixing Jacob in his arms. “The little one did nothing but complain that he couldn’t have a game with the players.”

“And the bigger one?”

“He’s passed out over my shoulder,” Kris sighed. “I really thought this was a good idea.”

“I told you Jacob doesn’t like sports,” Adam said gently.

“I just want something with him,” Kris said quietly. “You guys are so close. I just…” Kris let out a sigh shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll just have to accept it.”

“You know he adore you,” Adam said gently. “You guys will find your thing. It’s just not sports.”

“I better get him into the car,” Kris sighed. “He’s getting heavy.”

“I’ll be at the front door waiting for you with a hug,” Adam whispered. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kris smiled before hanging up.

“Daddy?” Jacob asked sitting up in Kris’s arms.

“Yeah honey?”

“Is it over?”

“Yeah it’s over,” Kris said rubbing the back of Jacob’s head. “You want to go home now?”

“We have Disney movies,” Jacob said as Kris placed him into the car.

“What are you saying, honey?” Kris asked brushing Jacob’s hair away from his face.

“Our thing is Disney movies,” Jacob smiled. “You always watch old Disney movies with me.”

“That’s true,” Kris smiled. “Maybe we can watch one when we go home.”

“Can we watch Glee DVD’S instead?” Jacob asked.

“Honey, you know I love you,” Kris smiled.

“But you can’t be tortured with Glee,” Jacob nodded. “I know. That’s Papa’s thing.”

“I’ll watch Glee with you,” Kris said softly leaning forward to kiss Jacob’s forehead.

“Will you do the dance moves?” Jacob asked.

“Don’t push it.”

 

End of Flashback 2022

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Hey Papa,” Jacob smiled walking in the front door. “Going out?”

“I don’t have any cool friends,” Adam sighed putting on his jacket.

“Okay,” Jacob said frowning in confusion.

“You need me for something?”

“Not you,” Jacob said shaking his head. “Dad around? I need to talk to him about something.”

“You need your Dad?” Adam asked confused. “You sure?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Jacob nodded. “Why?”

“Because when you need to talk you come to me,” Adam answered. “That’s sort of our thing.”

“I kind of need Dad for this,” Jacob shrugged. “He in the studio?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded with a frown as he watched Jacob walk away. “So I don’t have cool friends, and now my own son doesn’t need me. Way to kick a man when he’s down.”

 

…………………………………….

 

“Am I disturbing you?”

Kris looked up from his guitar to find Jacob standing at the studio door. “I didn’t know you were coming here today.”

“I needed to talk about something,” Jacob said walking into the studio.

“Your Papa was in the kitchen last time I saw him,” Kris said looking back down at his guitar.

“Actually I was hoping to talk to you.”

“You sure?” Kris asked looking confused.

“I need you to teach me something,” Jacob said sitting down next to Kris.

“What do you want to learn?”

I want to you to teach me how to play basketball.”

“No seriously,” Kris laughed. “What do you want?”

“I need to learn how to play basketball,” Jacob repeated.

“Adam?” Kris called out.

“What are you doing?”

“Adam I think there’s something wrong with Jacob,” Kris called out.

“Papa was leaving when I came in,” Jacob frowned. “And there’s nothing wrong with me. Why can’t I just learn how to play a sport?”

“Because it involves sweating and you don’t do that,” Kris answered standing up. “Now what’s going on?”

“Gabe sort of convinced me to play in some charity basketball game,” Jacob sighed. “I don’t even think I’ve held a basketball before.”

“So why have you agreed to play?” Kris asked sitting back down.

“I’m trying this new thing called compromising,” Jacob sighed.

“So why isn’t Gabe showing you how to play?” Kris asked.

“I can’t let him know I don’t know how to play basketball,” Jacob frowned. “That’s embarrassing.”

“Sweetheart I think he knows you know nothing about sports,” Kris laughed patting Jacob’s knee.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Jacob frowned. “I’ll ask Sebastian if you want.”

“No, no,” Kris said standing up. “I want to.”

“You sure?”

“You know how many times I’ve dreamed of teaching you something?”

“I’m sure you’ve taught me things before,” Jacob remarked.

“Your Papa taught you how to dress, how put on makeup and how to do your hair,” Kris listed off. “There really wasn’t any use for me when you were growing up.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Jacob remarked.

“Can you think of something I taught you?”

“We should start now,” Jacob said walking towards the door. “I only have a few hours before I have to get back.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kris said following Jacob out of the studio.

 

……………………………………………

 

“I can’t believe my Papa actually owns a tank top,” Jacob frowned looking down at himself.

“It’s only for sleeping in,” Kris said putting a baseball cap on Jacob’s head. “This will keep your hair out of your eyes.”

“A man his age should not be wearing one of these,” Jacob frowned.

“I don’t know what else you can wear,” Kris sighed. “I doubt any of my clothes would fit you.”

“You calling me fat?” Jacob asked causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“You’re a little taller than me,” Kris answered. “My t-shirts would look like a tube top on you. Now, are we going to get started?”

“What exactly do I have to do?” Jacob asked as Kris handed him the ball.

“Try dribbling it a little,” Kris said standing back.

“I don’t even know what you said there,” Jacob said holding the ball out.

“Bounce it,” Kris sighed running a hand through his hair.

Jacob let go of the ball letting it bounce. “What the hell?” he yelled leaping back when the ball came bouncing towards him. “Did you see that? It almost killed me.”

“You’re supposed to catch it,” Kris sighed heavily. “Look, watch me.” Kris bounced the ball in front of him a few times. “It’s easy.”

“It looks pretty easy,” Jacob agreed.

“Good,” Kris smiled bouncing the ball over towards Jacob.

“Oww that hurt,” Jacob winced as the ball bounced off his chest.

“You’re supposed to catch it,” Kris said trying to stay calm. “When’s this game?”

“Next week.”

“Yeah we’re going to need more than a few hours then,” Kris sighed bending down to pick up the ball. “Now catch it this time.”

 

……………………………………

 

“Will you stop ducking?” Kris asked annoyed.

“You’re aiming for my head,” Jacob snapped.

“Look you’ve got the dribbling thing down,” Kris said calmly. “If we just get the catching under control we can move towards actually shooting a hoop.”

“What am I shooting?”

“Putting the ball in the basket,” Kris said pointing above him at the basket hoop over the garage door.

“They’re not actually going to expect me to do that, are they?” Jacob asked looking up at the hoop.

“I doubt it,” Kris smirked. “But you want to learn, don’t you?”

“I can feel sweat under my arms,” Jacob complained.

“Well take off your top,” Kris said.

“I haven’t tanned in a few weeks.”

“Jacob I’m the only one here,” Kris sighed.

Jacob looked around the driveway before pulling off his top. “Now what?”

“Now you’re going to catch the ball,” Kris said taking a few steps back. “Just hold your arms out in front of you and catch it when it comes towards you. Got it?”

“I think so,” Jacob said chewing on his bottom lip. “You won’t throw it hard, will you?”

“Of course not,” Kris smiled. “Now you ready?”

“Think so,” Jacob nodded nervously.

“Okay,” Kris said before throwing the ball gently towards Jacob.

Jacob clenched his eyes shut before clamping his hands around the ball. “Did I do it?”

“You did it,” Kris said amazed. “You actually caught the ball.”

“I caught the ball,” Jacob laughed throwing the ball to the ground before jumping into Kris’s arms.

“You did,” Kris laughed wrapping his arms around Jacob.

“Let me do the hoop thing now,” Jacob said grabbing the ball and causing Kris to laugh.

“This moments about fifteen years too late, but at least it’s happening now,” Kris remarked.

Jacob launched the ball up in the air completely missing the hoop. “I missed it. How did I miss it?”

“Baby steps,” Kris said bending to pick the ball up.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“I knew it.”

“Sebastian spun around quickly at the sound of Elle’s voice. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing?” Elle asked looking Sebastian up and down.

“Get over here,” Sebastian hissed taking Elle by the arm and leading her out of the dance studio. “Did you follow me here?”

“I’m the one asking the questions here,” Elle said.

“Dad and Papa are going to kill you when they find out you’re wandering around LA on your own,” Sebastian warned.

“And they’re not going to kill you when they find out you’ve joined a band?” Elle asked annoyed. “You don’t even like music. What are you playing at?”

“I do to like music,” Sebastian sighed. “And what I do with my time isn’t any of your business.”

“It is when you move in on my hobbies,” Elle said.

“You didn’t invent music, Elle,” Sebastian snapped. “Now go home.”

“Can’t,” Elle shrugged. “I only brought enough money with me to get a cab here. You’re going to have to take me home.”

“I’ve got rehearsals for another hour,” Sebastian sighed.

“Then I guess I’m staying to watch,” Elle smiled. “Now tell me why you joined a band.”

“Elle you can’t tell anyone about this,” Sebastian whispered.

“Why?” Elle asked confused. “Do you guys suck that much?”

“I just don’t want anyone to know,” Sebastian answered. “Can’t you just do as you’re told?”

“There’s Papa,” Elle said pointing towards the studio doors.

“Ha ha,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

“No, I’m serious,” Elle said causing Sebastian to look around.

“What’s he doing here?” Sebastian hissed pushing Elle into an empty studio. “Did you tell him?”

“I didn’t tell him anything,” Elle frowned. “You know, I can keep a secret.”

“Be quiet,” Sebastian frowned. “You’re so annoying at times.”

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Yeah we have a few new bands rehearing here,” the studio manager said guiding Adam through the studio doors. “In fact there’s a boyband rehearing now. Only been coming a few months, but they’re pretty good.”

“I’m pretty out of the loop when it comes to today’s bands,” Adam said looking around the large studio. “You know I try to follow my kid’s favorite bands, but I really can’t get into it. I figured a few unsigned bands would be cool for a charity event. Give them some experience and they haven’t got the egos like some musicians I know.”

“Well here’s the boys,” the studio manager said. “Well some of them. Where’s the little one?” he asked looking at the four boys sitting around.

“Some girl came,” one shrugged. “He went off with her.”

“Well this is Mr. Lambert,” the studio manager said. “He’s looking for a few bands to play a charity gig if you’re interested.”

“We are,” one said stepping forward. “I’m Owen, and this is Gavin, Blake, and Parker. Allen is off somewhere else. So you have a gig for us?”

“I’m guessing you’re the lead singer,” Adam remarked with an amused smile on his face at Owen.

“I started the group,” Owen smiled proudly. “We’re going to be bigger than… well you.”

“Is that so?” Adam asked nodding his head. “What kind of music do you play?”

“Mostly pop,” Owen answered.

“Write your own stuff?”

“Allen does that,” Owen nodded. “He’s the deep thinking type.”

“Well if you have a demo or something,” Adam smiled. “I’ll play it to my husband and let you guys know what he thinks.”

“He’ll love it,” Owen said handing Adam a piece of paper. “All our songs are streamed on that website.”

“No cd’s?” Adam asked.

“Dude it’s twenty thirty-four,” Owen scoffed. “Not nineteen ninety.”

“Right,” Adam nodded. “Well I’ll be in touch. Nice meeting you all.”

“We are going to make you rich, Mr. Lambert,” Owen called out as Adam followed the studio manager outside.

“And I was worried about Gaga’s ego?” Adam laughed.

 

………………………………………….

 

Sebastian poked his head around the studio door making sure the coast was clear. “I’ll grab my things and then I’m taking you home.”

“You know if we hurry we could get a ride with Papa,” Elle remarked.

“Didn’t I tell you Papa wasn’t going to find out about this?” Sebastian frowned.

“Dude,” Owen called out. “You will not believe who was here.”

“Owen I have to go,” Sebastian said grabbing his bag. “Family thing.”

“Adam Lambert,” Owen said ignoring Sebastian. “He was actually here talking to us.”

“Cool,” Sebastian said faking a smile. “Listen I better go.”

“He’s a bit past it if you ask me, but…”

“Hey,” Elle frowned stepping forward. “That my…”

“Elle shut up,” Sebastian asked nudging Elle with his elbow.

“Why are you…”

“Come here,” Sebastian hissed dragging Elle over to the other side of the room.

“What are you doing?”

“They don’t know I’m related to Papa,” Sebastian whispered. “And while we’re at it my name is Allen.”

“I’m confused,” Elle frowned.

“Just go along with it,” Sebastian whispered. “I’ll explain later.”

“You’re ashamed of Papa,” Elle accused.

“Of course I’m not,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “It’s just hard enough making friends without them gushing over who our parents are. It would be even harder when I’m trying to start something in music. It’s just better no one knows who our parents are. Can’t you get that?”

“I thought having famous parents would make starting a band easier,” Elle remarked.

“Not when you want to make it on your own,” Sebastian whispered. “Now shh. Owen’s coming over.”

“I don’t mean to disturb your time with your little girlfriend, but…”

“I’m his sister you idiot,” Elle snapped.

“Elle,” Sebastian frowned looking down at his sister. “She didn’t mean that.”

“Whatever, Allen,” Owen said shaking his head. “Let’s just get back to rehearing. We’ve got a gig soon.”

“We do?” Sebastian asked surprised.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Owen said. “Adam Lambert is about to give us our first gig.”

“What?” Sebastian asked with his eyes widening.

“I think you’re screwed,” Elle said with a smirk on her face as she looked up at her older brother.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	169. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 169

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Just keep your head back,” Kris sighed holding the wet towel against Jacob’s nose.

“You better know a good plastic surgeon,” Jacob mumbled. “I think you broke my nose.”

“What happened?” Adam asked rushing into the kitchen.

“We had a little accident,” Kris said pressing the towel against Jacob’s nose.

“Dad hit me,” Jacob complained.

“Kris?” Adam frowned.

“That’s not exactly true,” Kris said giving Adam a look.

“He threw a ball at my face.”

“Okay that parts true,” Kris sighed. “He was supposed to catch it.”

“Why would you throw a ball at him in the first place?” Adam asked looking between Kris and Jacob.

“He asked me to.”

“Okay I’m confused,” Adam frowned.

“I was teaching him how to play basketball,” Kris explained.

“That doesn’t help my confusion,” Adam shrugged.

“I’m playing a charity basketball game and I wanted to learn something,” Jacob mumbled.

“Have I had a bang on the head?” Adam asked looking around.

“Come on, Jacob,” Kris smiled taking Jacob by the elbow. “We need to get back on the horse.”

“I’m not going back out there,” Jacob said shaking his head.

“It’s just a little blood,” Kris sighed.

“Papa,” Jacob said moving to stand behind Adam. “Tell him.”

“He’s hurt,” Adam said moving forward a little so that Jacob wouldn’t get blood on his jacket.

“It’s just a little nose bleed,” Kris sighed. “He needs to learn to shoot. You don’t want to make a fool of yourself at the game next week, do you?”

“No,” Jacob sighed.

“You can do this,” Kris smiled.

Adam patted Jacob’s back as he walked towards Kris. “I’ll bring my makeup bag down to cover up that nose afterwards.”

“I’m trying to make him a basketball player here,” Kris said shaking his head.

“I’ll wait until your little bonding time is over,” Adam smirked holding up his hands.

“Come on,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “Now this time when I say catch you catch it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jacob sighed.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Owen?” Adam asked holding the cell to his ear. “It’s Adam Lambert here. I just listened to your demos and…”

“Yeah, yeah I know, you loved it,” Owen interrupted. “So let’s talk timing. I’d say we should close your little gig.”

“Well actually my husband and I will be closing the gig,” Adam said trying not to laugh. “But you guys would be perfect for an earlier time slot.”

“I don’t know if that fits with our image,” Owen remarked.

“Well do you usually headline your own gigs?” Adam asked growing bored of Owen and his ego.

“Actually this is our first gig.”

“Then you’ll be playing earlier,” Adam laughed. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Who was that?” Sebastian asked standing in the living room doorway.

“Where have you been all day?”

“Out,” Sebastian answered. “Who was that?”

“Someone with a bigger ego than your Uncle Brad,” Adam laughed. “I’m just sorting out a few bands for this charity gig. Hey you hang around the cool crowds. You got any friends in bands? I’m thinking of mixing established acts with new bands. You know to hide the fact that I don’t know any famous people anymore.”

“I don’t know any singers,” Sebastian answered quickly. “Not a one.”

“Well I might have found the first,” Adam said opening up his laptop. “A band called The Raff. No idea what that means.”

“They sound horrible,” Sebastian frowned. “Can’t you just get Uncle Brad to sing?”

“Really?” Adam asked. “You hate when Uncle Brad sings.”

“Sebastian just tell him,” Elle called out as she walked past the living room door.

“What was that?” Adam asked looking at Sebastian.

“She’s got a big mouth,” Sebastian sighed. “Papa can’t you just look for another band? The Raff isn’t what you need.”

“Do you know them?” Adam asked confused.

“Tell him,” Elle yelled.

“I have to tell you something,” Sebastian sighed.

“Should I get your Dad?” 

“No no, It’s nothing bad,” Sebastian said sitting down. “I’ve just been doing something.”

“Is it drugs?” Adam asked taking a seat across from his son.

“Why do you always have to go to the extreme?” Sebastian sighed.

“I know you’ve been sneaking out,” Adam said. “I like to think we’ve been pretty fair with you. So sneaking out can only mean you’re doing something you don’t want us to know about.”

“It’s not actually that big of a deal,” Sebastian remarked. “I just wanted to be sure it was what I wanted before I told you guys.”

“Please tell me you’ve not picked another dangerous career choice,” Adam groaned. “Why can’t you just be happy being boring?”

“Because I’m Adam Lambert’s kid,” Sebastian smirked. “We don’t do boring.”

“Being nice to me isn’t going to work,” Adam said with a soft smile. “Now tell me what you’ve been up to.”

“I’ve been up to that,” Sebastian said pointing towards the open laptop.

“You’ve been playing with laptops?” Adam asked confused.

“I’m in a band,” Sebastian corrected. “I’m in The Raff.”

“No you’re not,” Adam frowned. “I meet those guys.”

“And one member was missing,” Sebastian said. “I saw you coming and hid in another studio.”

“No but they said the other kid was called Allen.”

“I told them that.”

“Okay you’re going to have to back up,” Adam said moving to sit beside Sebastian. “Start from the beginning.”

“I woke up one morning and realized I had all these finished songs,” Sebastian said looking down at his hands. “I’ve been writing for a few years now and they just sit on my computer doing nothing. So I decided that I would find a band to record them. I looked online and found the studio and decided to go. I saw the guys there and played them my stuff.”

“And now you’re a member?”

“They needed a bass player,” Sebastian shrugged.

“How long has this been going on?”

“About two months,” Sebastian answered looking up at his Papa. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Why the big secret?” Adam asked.

“Because I knew if I went into that studio the first time and told them I was Adam Lambert’s kid they would treat me differently,” Sebastian answered. “Please don’t take that as me being ashamed of you or anything. It’s just… well whenever anyone new finds out who I’m related to it suddenly stops being about me. I didn’t want them working with me just because of who my Papa was.”

“I see,” Adam nodded.

“You’re angry, aren’t you?” Sebastian asked looking back down at his hands.

“Of course I’m not angry with you,” Adam sighed placing his hand on the back of Sebastian’s neck. “I get it. I know it must be hard being my kid.”

“That’s not how I feel, Papa,” Sebastian frowned. “I’m proud being your son.”

“So why not tell us?” Adam asked. “I know you’re the quiet kid, but your Dad and I still want to know what’s going on with you.”

“Because it’s a silly band playing silly music,” Sebastian shrugged. “I would be embarrassed telling my grammy award winning parents who have sold millions of albums that I was in a band.”

“I don’t know where you get this self-doubt from,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “I listened to those songs,” he said pointing at the laptop. “Owen said you wrote them.”

“I know they’re not up to much…”

“I think they’re amazing,” Adam smiled giving Sebastian’s neck a soft squeeze. “You’re amazing. You must get that skill from your Dad. He always knew his way around words. And for being sixteen… well it’s impressive.”

“You’re going to start gushing now, aren’t you?” Sebastian frowned.

“I want to hear the rest of them,” Adam said standing up. “And your Dad will too.”

“This is just a silly hobby, Papa,” Sebastian said standing up and following Adam towards the kitchen. “We don’t have to go overboard.”

“Come here,” Adam said opening up his arms.

“Why?”

“I want to give you a hug,” Adam smiled.

“I don’t understand you sometimes,” Sebastian said walking into Adam’s arms.

“You know what I don’t understand?” Adam asked wrapping his arms around Sebastian and resting his chin on his head.

“What?”

“Why The Raff?”

“After Riff Raff out of Rocky Horror,” Sebastian smiled. “You and I watched it the night before I went to the studio.”

“Interesting,” Adam remarked.

“You going to let me go now?” Sebastian mumbled into Adam’s chest.

“I doubt it,” Adam smiled kissing the top of Sebastian’s head.

“This is why I never tell you anything,” Sebastian sighed.

 

……………………………………….

 

“Bend the knees,” Kris instructed standing under the hoop.

“This is pointless,” Jacob sighed. “I’ve been doing this for an hour and I’ve not threw it anywhere near the hoop.

“I know you can do this,” Kris said looking at Jacob. “I watched you at the age of three copy every dance move on your Papa’s tour. I know you can get this stupid ball into that hoop. Now bend the knees and just follow through.”

“Bend the knees,” Jacob nodded concentrating on the ball in his hands.

“Watch the hoop,” Kris said snapping his fingers.

Jacob looked up at the hoop chewing on his bottom lip. “If I can thread through a needle I can do this.”

“Exactly,” Kris nodded. “Now just think of everything I’ve said today and put it into practice.”

“Okay,” Jacob nodded before launching the ball in the air and clenching his eyes shut. “Did I do it?” Jacob opened his eyes to see Kris standing opened mouthed with the ball in his hand. “I missed?”

“You did it,” Kris said with a confused laugh.

“I did it?”

“You did it,” Kris laughed dropping the ball before running over to wrap his arms around Jacob. “You actually made a shot.”

“I did it,” Jacob laughed as he began to jump up and down.

“You two okay?” Adam asked with a confused smile on his face.

“I just taught my son how to play basketball,” Kris said taking Jacob by the shoulders. “Show your Papa what you can do.”

“You expect me to do it more than once?” Jacob asked as Kris handed him the ball.

“You know you can do it,” Kris coached as he moved to stand beside Adam.

“Can he?” Adam whispered.

“Just watch,” Kris whispered as he Jacob aim the ball towards the hoop.

“I did it again,” Jacob yelled jumping in the air.

“You taught him that?” Adam asked surprised.

“This is like the best day ever,” Kris laughed pulling Jacob in for another hug. “You want to come watch a game with me?”

“Slow down there,” Jacob laughed pulling himself away from Kris. “Let’s not get crazy. Now there is actual sweat running down my back. Mind if I use your shower?”

“The fancy shampoo is under the sink,” Adam said as Jacob walked into the house.

“I’ve never felt more proud of him,” Kris smiled. “It’s like a dream come true. You think he’ll come to a game with me?”

“Forget your game,” Adam said taking Kris’s hand and leading him into the house. “I’ve got amazing news.”

“Did you find some acts to join us onstage?” Kris asked walking towards the living room.

“Even better than that,” Adam smiled. “So Sebastian has been sneaking out, right?”

“Right,” Kris nodded. “You figured out what he was doing?”

“He told me,” Adam smiled.

“I’m guessing it’s not bad,” Kris remarked. “Since you’ve got that silly grin on your face.”

“Listen to this,” Adam said pulling Kris down in front of the laptop. “Give me your honest opinion on this band.”

Kris settled back on the sofa as the music began to play. “Is this the band you found this morning?”

“Yep,” Adam smiled resting against Kris’s side.

“What’s this got to do with Sebastian?”

“He’s their bass player.”

“Yeah right,” Kris laughed.

“I’m being serious,” Adam said. “He also writes all of their songs.”

“How long?”

“Around about two months.”

“And we’re just learning this now because?”

“Because I’m Adam Lambert,” Adam said with a frown. “Apparently it’s easier to pretend you’re someone else than admit to new people who your parents are.”

“Did he say that to you?” Kris asked rubbing Adam’s knee.

“Not exactly,” Adam shrugged. “But I knew that’s what he meant. Anyway that’s not important right now. These songs are amazing. He’s actually doing something that I can understand.”

“You mean something you like?” Kris asked.

“Don’t give me that look,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “You were out there five minutes ago almost wetting yourself with excitement because your little boy wanted to play with a ball.”

“I got to teach my son something,” Kris smiled. “Every single thing Jacob’s learned he learned from you. There was really no use for me unless he wanted something to eat.”

“Now that’s just silly,” Adam frowned.

“I know you feel the same way about Sebastian,” Kris remarked.

“Yeah but that’s totally different,” Adam shrugged. “Sebastian’s such a boy. Anyway I have it all planned out. I’m going to get him into the studio and see how he sings. There’s no way he should only be playing bass.”

“I’m going to buy Jacob a basketball,” Kris smiled.

“You better get one with glitter one it,” Adam smirked.

“Dad?” Sebastian asked walking into the living room. “Oh I guess Papa already told you,” he said looking down at the laptop.

“I’m impressed,” Kris nodded. “Would like to have known about it sooner though.”

“Yeah I should have probably have told you sooner,” Sebastian said. “But now you know I was hoping you would help me with something.”

“I’ve already been thinking about this,” Adam said. “We need to get you into the studio.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Sebastian nodded. “So will you help me, Dad?”

“Me?” Kris asked glancing at Adam.

“Yeah there’s a few things I want to try out on this song I’ve been working on,” Sebastian said. “I was hoping you could give me some tips.”

“I… why don’t you go set up the studio,” Kris said looking up at Sebastian. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Cool,” Sebastian smiled before walking away.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Adam nodded looking down at his hands.

“Why don’t you come help me,” Kris said nudging Adam’s knee with his own.

“No point,” Adam shrugged. “Sebastian knows more about guitars than I do. You go.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine, Kris,” Adam said with a sad smile. “He’ll be waiting on you.”

“But…”

“Papa?” Jacob yelled from the top of the stairs. “I need you.”

“Guess we’re back to normal,” Adam said rolling his eyes as he stood up. “I’m coming Jacob.”

You should talk to him about the singing thing,” Kris said following Adam out into the hall.

“Maybe,” Adam nodded before walking up the stairs.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“You’re lucky your cute,” Adam smirked as he wiped Grace’s face clean. “Because you’re eating habits are very unladylike.”

“Is that yogurt in her hair?” Elle asked sitting down at the table.

“She thinks it’s play time,” Adam smiled. “What have you been doing all day?”

“Figuring out how my brother got a recording contract before me,” Elle answered.

“There’s no recording contract and don’t even think about freaking out,” Adam warned. “He’s almost seventeen.”

“Well when I’m almost seventeen I better have my grammy,” Elle sulked. “He’s always got to copy me.”

“He does?” Adam asked with a frown. “I haven’t noticed that.”

“Anyway I’m not freaking out over it,” Elle shrugged. “Give it a few years and he’ll be known as Elle Allen’s big brother.”

“Your confidence still amazes me,” Adam smiled.

“Grace is wiping her yogurt hands on your sleeve,” Elle pointed out causing Adam to jump up.

“That was very naughty,” Adam frowned looking down at his granddaughter’s smiling face.

“She’s getting more like Sophia every day,” Elle sighed standing up and walking away.

“Do you know how much this cost?” Adam asked causing Grace to giggle. “Do I have to go through my fashion history with you? It was something I was going to wait until you were one, but if you want…”

“You know she can’t answer you back, don’t you?” Jacob asked walking into the kitchen. “What’s on your sleeve?”

“Yogurt,” Adam answered wiping his sleeve with a napkin.

“See this is why when I have kids I will have nannies as well,” Jacob remarked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

“My grandchildren will not be raised by nannies,” Adam remarked.

“Well you don’t expect me to be a stay at home dad, do you?” Jacob scoffed.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Adam frowned. “The best times of my life involve raising you guys.”

“Papa you’ve played every worthwhile concert venue in the world,” Jacob pointed out. “You seriously telling me that hanging out with four little kids tops that?”

“You, your brother, and your sisters are my biggest success,” Adam said honestly.

“Well you’re a better man than me,” Jacob said patting Adam’s arm as he sat down next to Grace. “There’s no way I could put my life on hold for anyone. Not even my kids.”

Adam smiled as he looked at Grace. “The second your kid looks up at you for the first time all those feelings change.”

“They’re cute,” Jacob shrugged looking at Grace. “I just don’t see myself becoming obsessed with one.”

“I used to be just like you,” Adam smiled.

“What changed?”

“I held Sophia,” Adam answered.

“My kids are just going to have to be pretty independent. I don’t see me becoming like you.” Jacob looked up at the sound of the front door banging shut. “That’ll be Gabe. He’s taking me to dinner.”

“I just bumped into Elle out front,” Gabe said walking into the kitchen. “Were you really playing basketball all day?”

“I’ve pulled muscles I didn’t know I had,” Jacob pouted. “I’m going to need a lot of pampering later.”

“There’s my girl,” Gabe smiled his eyes settling on Grace. “Where’s my kisses?” Adam smiled as he watched Gabe pick up Grace from her high chair. “I could just keep you.”

“Maybe you won’t have to be the stay at home Dad in the relationship,” Adam remarked looking at Jacob.

“Gabe please don’t talk to her like she’s a baby,” Jacob sighed shaking his head.

“She is a baby,” Gabe pointed out before going back to babbling at Grace.

“My kids cannot be left alone with that all day,” Jacob frowned looking at Gabe. “No, I’m going to need a posh English nanny if I want my kids to be the way I want them to be.”

“You are in for a shock,” Adam said shaking his head.

“My kids will be fashionable just like me,” Jacob smiled. “I’ve got it all worked out in my head.”

“It really doesn’t work like that,” Adam said sighing heavily.

 

………………………………………….

 

“There must be something you can help me with,” Sebastian said.

“There really isn’t,” Kris shrugged looking through Sebastian’s song book. “These songs are perfect. You should totally keep this one as an acoustic though. You start playing around with the production and it will lose its appeal.”

“So there are no words of wisdom you can pass onto me?”

“I do have one piece of advice,” Kris nodded.

“What’s that?”

“You can ask your Papa.”

Sebastian frowned looking at Kris. “Ask him what?”

“To help you with these.”

“Seriously?” Sebastian laughed. “You want me to ask my Papa’s opinion on my songs?”

“He does happen to be the biggest selling recording artist around,” Kris said annoyed.

“I know,” Sebastian laughed. “I can’t walk up to him and ask him to help me with my stupid songs. My god he’s sold more albums that anyone.”

“Hold on,” Kris frowned. “I don’t get what you’re saying.”

“Asking Papa to help with my music would be like asking Picasso what he thinks of my stick figure drawing,” Sebastian said. “I’m actually starting to get butterflies in my stomach at the thought that he’s going to be watching me perform soon.”

“Oh,” Kris said surprised. “So you’re saying that you’re too shy to show your Papa your music?”

“I know you’re married to him, and I know this is crazy for his own kid to say,” Sebastian said, “but dude, he’s Adam Lambert.”

“Yeah,” Kris laughed nodding his head. “He’s Adam Lambert. But he’s your Papa first, and right now he thinks you and him don’t have a lot in common.”

“What?”

“He’s not exactly said anything to me,” Kris said. “But for years he’s tried so hard to get close to you. In case you haven’t notice you and him don’t like the same things. He loves fashion and reality TV, and you’re into worn jeans and sports. I guess he just got excited when he thought you two finally had something in common. He had this idea in his head that you would want him to help you out in the studio.”

“And then I came in and asked you for help,” Sebastian sighed. “That wasn’t very smart of me, was it?”

“It’s not your fault,” Kris shrugged. “Just something to remember in the future.”

“Or now,” Sebastian said standing up.

“What are you doing?” Kris asked standing up and following Sebastian out of the studio.

“Fixing it,” Sebastian said walking passed Elle. “Where’s Papa?”

“Feeding Grace,” Elle answered stopping in front of Kris. “Do you love me?”

“What?”

“Do you love me?” Elle repeated.

“Very much,” Kris said with a soft smile.

“Good,” Elle smiled. “Come with me,” she said taking Kris by the hand and leading him towards the stairs.

“Where are we going?”

“If I want a grammy in the next few years I’m going to need a good song,” Elle answered walking up the stairs. “You’re going to write me one. I’ve already got your guitar set up in my room.”

“We’re back to this,” Kris sighed following Elle up the stairs.

“Because you love me,” Elle shrugged.

“You’re damn lucky I do,” Kris remarked dryly.

 

………………………………………

 

“Hey,” Sebastian said softly resting his hands on Adam’s shoulders.

“Hey son,” Adam smiled. “Did you get your song fixed out?”

“Not completely,” Sebastian answered. “Would you… well… okay I don’t know why this is hard,” he said laughing nervously as he took a seat next to Adam.

“What’s up?”

“The demo I have of the song has me singing it,” Sebastian said picking at his fingernails. “I’m not the best singer so I thought maybe… I mean if you’re not too busy. It’s totally fine if you are…”

“What do you need?” Adam interrupted.

“I was thinking you could sing it for me,” Sebastian stuttered out. “Then I can see how it sounds properly.”

“You want me to record your demo for you?” Adam asked.

“Forget,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “It sounds stupid when you say it out loud. Of course you don’t want to record a demo. You haven’t recorded a demo in years.”

“Give me five minutes to finish feeding Grace,” Adam said.

“What?”

“I’d love to help you out in the studio,” Adam smiled. “In fact I was listening to that third song on your site and I could totally hear that with a funky beat behind it.”

“You’d actually record my songs?”

“You can let me hear the rest of them,” Adam said with excitement. “We could maybe even collaborate with a few of them.”

“Oh I couldn’t do that,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “You don’t want to waste your time…”

“I could maybe even sing something of yours at the concert next month.”

“You could?”

“This is so exciting,” Adam laughed rubbing Sebastian’s arm.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said smiling warmly. “It is.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	170. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 170

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“This brings back so many memories,” Kris sighed taking a seat on the bench. “You think he’s going to be okay?”

“I feel sort of sick,” Adam admitted taking his seat next to Kris.

“Thank god my son isn’t into sports,” Sophia remarked. “I would not want to be as pathetic as you two.”

“Excuse me?” Kris frowned. “How are we pathetic?”

“You’re sitting here worrying about a twenty-year-old man,” Sophia answered. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“This is Jacob we’re talking about,” Adam frowned. “This is Jacob on a basketball court. How can you say he’s going to be fine?”

“I don’t know,” Sophia shrugged. “But I’m now suddenly wishing I had stayed at home.”

“We have to stay and watch your brother’s sporting events,” Adam pointed out. “We went to every one of your soccer games.”

“And embarrassed me at every turn,” Sophia remarked. “You were the same with Sebastian’s boxing. You remember the first fight you went to?”

“Not really,” Adam shrugged.

“Of course you do,” Sophia smirked. “You almost cried.”

“That’s a slight exaggeration,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“I don’t think it is,” Sophia smiled.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2025

 

Adam sat on the wooden bench with his hands covering his eyes. “I can't cope with this.”

“He's not doing too badly,” Kris said. “I mean he's getting a few good shots in.”

“Is his nose still bleeding?”

“Not much,” Kris shrugged. “He has stopped spitting the blood out of his mouth now.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned. “Why can't he be more like Jacob?”

“Because we all can't all be as fabulous as me,” Jacob said smugly from Kris's side.

“Don't be smug,” Kris warned before turning back to see Sebastian hit the ground again. “Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Adam asked frantically.

“Just don't look.”

“He's really not good at this is he?” Sophia quizzed without looking up from her cell.

“He's still learning.”

“Yeah, learning the taste of the floor,” Jacob laughed as he gave Sophia a high five.

Adam's whole body clenched up at the sound of the whistle being blown. “Is it over?”

“Yes,” Kris said as he stood from the bench.

“Is there lots of blood?”

“Yes,” Kris sighed as Sebastian came towards them. “Hey buddy.”

“Never again,” Sebastian grumbled.

“You didn't enjoy it?” Kris asked.

“I can taste blood.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned as he took his hands away from his eyes to look at his youngest son for the first time. “Alright, which one of them did this?” Adam looked around the gym at the other little boys.

“Can we just go?” Sebastian asked annoyed. “I don't want to be here anymore.”

“So he's not going to be the world's next heavy weight championing?” Sophia asked as she followed them out to the car.

“Just get in the car,” Adam sighed.

 

…...................................

 

Adam dipped the wash cloth back into the water before sweeping it across Sebastian's face again. “I think you're making the right decision. Boxers are never pretty people.” Sebastian sat silently on top of the bathroom sink. “I mean you aren't only a good looking kid, but you are pretty. Your cute little features shouldn't be ruined by mindless violence...”

“You didn't let me be a normal boy,” Sebastian said suddenly causing Adam to pause what he was doing.

“I never what?”

“I couldn't fight those boys because you never let me be a normal boy,” Sebastian repeated. “You and Daddy aren't normal men so I don't know how to do manly things.” Adam stayed silent as he watched Sebastian jump from the counter. “You're even cleaning me up after a fight.”

“I'm just...”

“You don't have to treat me like a little baby,” Sebastian interrupted. “I'm not your little baby anymore.” Frozen in shock Adam stared straight ahead at the mirror as Sebastian stormed out of the bathroom.

 

…....................................

 

“Please don't let this bother you baby,” Kris whispered as he pressed a kiss to the side of Adam's head. “He's just lashing out because he got beat.”

“I know that,” Adam sighed. “It's still not nice to hear.”

“I'll talk to him,” Kris said. “Make him understand.”

“Maybe we should get Daniel or Neil to hang out with him more,” Adam suggested. “They could teach him a sport.”

“You want my brother, who's a cheerleader and your brother, the king of sarcasm and who would put a drag queen to shame, to teacher our kid to be more like a boy?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because if you do, he's screwed.”

“Yeah we really aren't the toughest of families,” Adam sighed, “but I really want to try for him.”

“Try to be tough men?” Kris answered with a raised eyebrow.

“I can be tough when I want to be.”

“I'm sure you can baby,” Kris smiled as he patted Adam's head gently.

“I can,” Adam said annoyed. “I'll prove it to you.”

“How?”

Adam let out a long breath as he looked around the room. “We'll go hunting.”

“Hunting?” Kris choked out a laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Completely,” Adam smirked. “I'm going to go tell Sebastian.”

 

…...................................

 

Kris took a seat next to Sebastian on the floor of his room. “You okay there buddy?” Sebastian stayed looking at his toy truck Kris while nudged his side. “I'm talking to you.”

“I'm not in the mood to talk,” Sebastian pouted.

“Are you taking over Sophia's moody nature?” Kris nudged his little boy's side again causing him to giggle. “You're only seven. You're not supposed to be moody until you hit thirteen.”

“My lips still hurts.”

“Want me to get you some ice?” Kris tilted his head to the side to look at Sebastian's sore lip.

“I could have beaten that guy you know.”

Maybe you could have,” Kris nodded. “Would it have made you feel good to make that little boy bleed?”

“Yes.”

“So, you would be happy to watch him in pain, and knowing that you were the one that did it to him?” Kris pressed.

“It's better than me being in pain.”

“So, I was talking to your Papa a little while ago...”

“I'm going to say sorry to him,” Sebastian sighed.

“Why would you need to say sorry to him?”

“I said some mean things to him.” Sebastian leaned closer to his daddy. “I didn't mean it though.”

“Well, you've got to own up to the things you say and take responsibility for them.”

“I will,” Sebastian said quietly.

“Papa's down in the studio if you want to go talk to him now,” Kris said giving Sebastian a gentle nudge.

“Will he be angry with me?”

“When has your papa ever been angry with you?”

“When I start being a little meanie?”

“Just go spend some time with your papa,” Kris smiled as he pushed Sebastian up on his feet.

“If you hear yelling come save me,” Sebastian whispered before leaving the bedroom.

 

…...............................

 

“Papa?” Sebastian stood at the studio door looking shyly at Adam.

“Need something buddy?”

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry.”

Adam held out his arms for Sebastian to climb into. “I'm sorry too,” he whispered into Sebastian's ear.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I'm sorry for not teaching you the things you need to know,” Adam explained. “I think maybe I should have thought about what little boys like more. I just always thought my kids would like the same things that I did when I was little.”

“What did you like?” Sebastian asked as he looked up at Adam.

“Music and glitter.”

“So, you were just like you are now?” Sebastian smirked.

“Yeah pretty much.” Adam tightened his grip on Sebastian's waist.

“I am sorry Papa.”

“I forgive you baby,” Adam paused. “Sorry. I shouldn't call you baby anymore.”

“I don't mind being your baby,” Sebastian whispered.

“Good,” Adam smiled. “I don't think I'm ready to give up the right to call you my baby.” Adam pressed his lips against Sebastian's cheek. “Did Daddy tell you where we are going?” Sebastian shook his head. “Well, tomorrow we are going hunting.”

“Shut up,” Sebastian giggled.

“I'm serious.”

“We are going to have guns?”

“Well, some of us will,” Adam shrugged. “You won't.”

“They won't give me one, but they'll give you one?” Sebastian smirked.

“You've just said sorry,” Adam said. “Don't make me fall out with you for real this time.” Adam pressed another kiss against Sebastian's cheek making him giggle.

“But you with a gun...”

“Sebastian.”

“Sorry Papa.”

 

End of Flashback 2025

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I’m getting so many bad flashbacks from high school,” Jacob whispered as he walked into the changing room.

“Nothing bad is going to happen here,” Gabe reminded him. “We’re all friends here.”

“Your friends,” Jacob corrected.

“And your brother,” Gabe added pointing towards the other end of the changing room.

“Well that’s… oh my god he’s naked,” Jacob groaned burying his face in Gabe’s shoulder.

“It’s a changing room,” Gabe pointed out. “What did you expect?”

“I expect there to be a private place for me to change,” Jacob mumbled into Gabe’s shoulder.

“You’ve got the best body in here,” Gabe smirked stealing a kiss. “Now come on. We have to get out in on the court in ten minutes.”

“You really want me to get naked here?”

“There really is no time for this,” Gabe whispered before pulling off his top. “This is a room full of straight guys. No one is going to be looking at you.”

Jacob let out a deep sigh before walking over to Sebastian. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Can’t really either,” Sebastian smirked pulling his boxers on. “Although I really don’t think they’ll actually play you.”

“I was talking about this,” Jacob sighed looking around the changing room. “My days in the boys changing room weren’t exactly happy.”

“No one’s going to hurt you here,” Sebastian pointed out. “You’re completely safe.”

“Old habits die hard,” Jacob sighed unbuttoning his shirt.

“Well stand over this side,” Sebastian said moving Jacob into the corner by the lockers. “I’ll stay here until you’re changed, but hurry up.”

“You must think I’m pretty pathetic,” Jacob sighed.

“No I think you’re far too skinny,” Sebastian remarked looking at Jacob’s stomach. “Do you ever eat?”

“Of course I eat,” Jacob snapped pulling off his jeans. “You’re not exactly Mr Muscle yourself these days.”

“What are you saying?” Sebastian asked pulling on his sneakers. “My body looks great.”

“It used to be bigger,” Jacob shrugged.

“Shame I can’t say the same thing about your ass,” Sebastian smirked.

“Why are you being mean to me?” Jacob frowned slipping on his sneakers. “God you’re my brother. Aren’t you supposed to be on my team?”

“You’re dressed.”

“What?”

“You managed to get dressed without freaking out about it,” Sebastian pointed out opening his locker. “You can put your bag in my locker.”

“You weren’t really being mean to me?”

“I was distracting you,” Sebastian answered patting Jacob’s shoulder. “Now come on. Gabe’s already dressed.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Gabe asked placing his hands on Jacob’s shoulders.

“He said I had a fat ass,” Jacob accused pointing at Sebastian.

“I never… god you try to help a guy and he throws it back in your face,” Sebastian complained.

“Plus he’s wrong,” Gabe smirked resting his chin on Jacob’s shoulder. “You’ve got the best ass in this place.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head.

“He’s just jealous,” Gabe remarked pressing a kiss to Jacob’s shoulder before moving away. “He’s got no ass.”

“That is actually true,” Jacob nodded in agreement.

“Ready?” Gabe asked holding out his hand for Jacob to take.

“Just know that you can’t get pissed at me if I completely screw up and we lose this game,” Jacob warned.

“You’re probably going to spend the whole time sitting on the bench,” Gabe smirked. “Plus when this day is over you will never have to put on these clothes again,” he added pulling at Jacob’s basketball shirt.

“Oh god, I’m really wearing this, aren’t I?”

“You look pretty hot,” Gabe smirked. “All you need is a bad haircut and a baseball cap and you’ve got that bad boy look down.”

“If you two lovebirds are ready?” Sebastian called out from outside the changing room. “The other team is already talking smack to us.”

“Maybe you and I shouldn’t stand so close to each other,” Jacob frowned taking a step away from Gabe.

“Why?” Gabe asked with a confused laugh.

“I don’t want any hate thrown my way,” Jacob explained.

“Baby, we’re at a charity event for the Trevor Project,” Gabe laughed. “I highly doubt they’re going to be homophobic.”

“Jacob will you just stop stalling and coming on,” Sebastian sighed. “The games about to start.”

“Come on,” Gabe smiled taking Jacob’s hand. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Okay, I don’t know if this is good or bad,” Adam frowned as he watched Sebastian make another basket.

“There’s ten minutes to go and Jacob’s still on the bench,” Kris shrugged. “I’d say things are going well.”

“But who’s winning?”

“We are,” Kris smirked. “Did you never watch a game with your Dad when you were younger?”

“No I was too busy perfecting my singing,” Adam shrugged. “I think that worked out well for me.”

“I’d say so,” Kris smirked.

“Not good,” Sophia groaned shaking her head.

“What?” Kris asked looking back at the court.

“Sebastian just elbowed someone from the other team.”

“Why would he do that?” Adam asked confused. “What it that tall one?” he asked searching the court.

“I think it was an accident,” Sophia shrugged. “But now Sebastian’s being benched.”

“Oh no,” Kris groaned.

“What?” Adam asked looking between Kris and Sophia. “What does that mean?”

“It means your other son is about to make his debut onto the court,” Sophia said nodding her head to where Jacob sat.

“Oh no,” Adam frowned.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Will you let go of my arm?” Kris sighed trying to pry Adam’s fingers out of his skin.

“What’s happening now?”

“Why don’t you open your eyes and look,” Kris remarked.

“Don’t want to.”

“Relax,” Kris sighed. “The ball hasn’t went anywhere near him.”

“My heart can’t take this,” Adam complained. “I’m too old for this.”

“Can you hear yourself?” Kris scoffed.

“That’s my boy out there risking his life…”

“Really?” Kris asked looking at Adam. “He’s risking his life?”

“He’s used to sewing needles and fabric,” Adam said annoyed. “This is all too much for him. Plus yellow is not his color.”

“He’s doing fine,” Kris sighed. “Nothing to…”

Adam opened his eyes as Kris stopped talking. “What?”

“He’s just caught the ball,” Kris said quietly.

“Shoot it, Jacob,” Sophia yelled standing up from the bench.

“I’m not looking,” Adam said burying his face in Kris’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Sophia screeched jumping up and down.

“What happened?”

“He… he made the basket,” Kris laughed jumping up.

“What?” Adam frowned opening his eyes to see Jacob jumping up and down in Gabe’s arms.

“Did you see that?” Kris said gripping onto Adam’s jacket.

“No,” Adam frowned. “My face was buried into your shoulder.

“Why wasn’t I recording this?” Kris complained.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“Is this really necessary?” Jacob asked following Kris and Adam into the kitchen.

“You just had the game winning shot,” Kris said. “I think that deserves pizza.”

“Actually we won that game about ten minutes before he actually got onto the court,” Sebastian pointed out. “My three pointer made sure of that.”

“And then you elbowed a guy in the face,” Jacob smirked. “Not really something to brag about.”

“Are we going to sit around here chatting or are we going to eat that pizza?” Gabe asked grabbing a can of coke from the fridge.

“I’m just so proud of my boy,” Kris gushed wrapping his arm around Jacob’s shoulder. “Seriously, when are we going to a game?”

“Easy Cathy Bates,” Jacob laughed shrugging Kris’s arm off of him. “I think that’s it for the basketball. I’ve got muscles aching I didn’t know I had.”

“No more basketball?” Kris frowned. “But you were good.”

“And what are the chances of that happening again?” Jacob asked. “No I think my days of playing with balls are over.”

“Ha that’s…”

“Sophia,” Adam warned. “Don’t.”

“Come on,” Sophia laughed. “He walked right into it.”

“Alright Allans,” Gabe said clapping his hands together. “I’m eating the pizza.”

“So no more basketball?” Kris frowned as he watched everyone sit around the kitchen table.

“Kris?” Adam asked walking to the back door. “Can I have a word with you? Outside.”

“Save me a bit of that cheese,” Kris warned before following Adam out of the house. “Are you going to get on at me for trying to push Jacob into basketball? Because now is not the time for that. I’m too depressed for that.”

“Come here,” Adam smiled leading Kris towards the porch swing.

“What are we doing?”

“Sitting,” Adam said pulling Kris into his lap. “Chilling.”

“Tonight was good, wasn’t it?” Kris smiled settling down on Adam’s lap.

“Defiantly one for the record books,” Adam agreed. “This is the perfect way to end the day.”

“There you are,” Sophia said opening the back door. “I’m going to grab a shower before bed. Mind looking after this one?”

Kris looked over his shoulder at Sophia holding Grace. “Give,” he smiled holding his arms out.

“Give me twenty minutes,” Sophia smiled sitting Grace in Kris’s lap.

“Take your time,” Adam called out as Sophia disappeared back inside.

“Now this is the perfect way to end the day,” Kris smiled.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Adam nodded before leaning in to kiss Grace’s cheek.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	171. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 171

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Try and smile.” Gabe stood behind Jacob looking at the both in the mirror. “It’s not that bad.”

“It’s not that bad?” Jacob asked with a confused laugh. “I’m wearing a purple suit. I look like the Joker.”

“I think we look more like pimps,” Gabe mused as he fixed his hair.

“Do we really have to wear these?” Jacob pouted.

“It’s only one day,” Gabe shrugged. “And this is what Walter wants.”

“What about your Granddad?” Jacob asked. “Doesn’t he have a say?”

“Am I going to have a say about the things I get to wear on our wedding day?”

“Don’t be silly,” Jacob smirked.

“And I will be happy wearing anything you want me to wear,” Gabe said leaning forward to press a kiss on the back of Jacob’s hair. “Come on, we better go and tell them they fit.”

“The wedding is a week away,” Jacob pointed out. “That’s enough time for me to convince him purple isn’t the way to go.”

“You’ve had a month for that,” Gabe said. “Just let it go.”

“There are going to be photographic evidence of me in this suit,” Jacob sighed looking at himself in the mirror. “Our kids are going to look at pictures of this day and think we were losers.”

“I’m sure you’ll have a million other photos of us being cool you can show them,” Gabe smirked. “Now stop worrying.”

“Stop worrying?” Jacob laughed. “I’ve only just started. We’ve got a bachelor party to go to later. What exactly does two old men do on their bachelor party?”

“Strippers?”

“You really want to see your Granddad with a hot young stripper on his lap?” Jacob asked raising an eyebrow. “A nice stripper with a smooth chest and cute pair of shorts.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Gabe gagged.

“And that’s the feeling I’ll be having wearing this dumb suit.”

“Come on,” Gabe laughed squeezing Jacob’s shoulders. “When we get home I’ll wear the designer pajamas you like so much.”

“How’s that helping me?” Jacob asked confused.

“I won’t be wearing the awful shorts you hate so much,” Gabe shrugged.

“That… actually that does help,” Jacob nodded. “Can I style your hair?”

“No curling it this time though,” Gabe sighed.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Adam,” Kris whispered shaking Adam’s shoulder. “Adam wake up.”

“Start without me,” Adam groaned rolling onto his side. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Wake up,” Kris hissed pulling the covers off of Adam. “Sophia and Tye are arguing.”

“What?” Adam yawned rubbing his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Listen,” Kris whispered pointing towards the bathroom door. “You can hear them in there.”

“What are they fighting about?” Adam asked struggling to climb off of bed.

“No idea,” Kris whispered following Adam into the bathroom.

“You’re not fucking listening to me,” Tye yelled causing Adam’s eyes to widen.

“Did he just curse at her?”

“She’s doing her own fair share of cursing,” Kris whispered. “I got up to go to the bathroom and heard this.”

“Well I think it’s pathetic,” Sophia yelled back. “You’re acting like a child.”

“You’re not letting me have a say.”

“I should go in there,” Adam said reaching for his robe.

“No you’re not,” Kris hissed grabbing onto Adam’s wrist. “You can’t just barge in there. It’s none of our business.”

“He keeps yelling at her like that and I’ll make it my business,” Adam said annoyed.

“I’m pretty sure our daughter can handle her own,” Kris remarked.

Adam opened his mouth to answer only to close it again at the sound of the bedroom door opening. “Who’s that?”

“Grandpa, Buddy?” Tristan called out softly.

“What are you doing up?” Kris whispered walking back into the bedroom to find Tristan standing.

“Mommy and Daddy are fighting,” Tristan said rubbing his eyes.

“Of course they’re not,” Adam sighed bending down to pick Tristan up.

“I heard them.”

“Why don’t you climb into bed,” Kris sighed. “You can have a cuddle.”

“I’m seven,” Tristan answered looking up at his Grandpa.

“Never too old for a cuddle,” Kris said pushing Tristan towards the bed. “Adam come back to bed.”

“I was just…”

“Bed, Adam,” Kris said nodding his head towards Tristan.

“Fine,” Adam sighed walking back to the bed.

“Auntie Elle said she’s going to teach me to play the guitar tomorrow,” Tristan frowned looking up at Adam.

“You don’t look too happy about it,” Adam remarked.

“I’m more of a drumming man myself,” Tristan shrugged. “She said she wants to start a band with me.”

“Is this about Sebastian?” Adam asked looking over at Kris.

“Apparently she thinks you and Sebastian have been spending too much time together,” Kris shrugged. “She’ll get over it.”

“We’re going to have to let her go onstage at this charity gig aren’t we?” Adam sighed.

“She’s so damn determined,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

“Girls are bossy,” Tristan said nodding his head in agreement. “Gracie can’t even talk yet and she still gets her own way.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded. “Girls in this family are made that way.”

“Now I get why most of the boys in our family are gay,” Tristan remarked causing Adam and Kris to laugh. “Although Cheeks told me I’m not.”

“He did, did he?” Kris asked sending Adam a look.

“He seemed pretty sad to know that I don’t have the fabulous gene,” Tristan shrugged.

“You can be whoever you want to be,” Adam said rubbing Tristan’s cheek.

“I want to be a fireman,” Tristan said smiling up at his Buddy.

“Apart from that,” Adam frowned.

“Adam,” Kris said nudging his husband’s legs with his foot.

“It’s dangerous,” Adam whispered through gritted teeth.

“We should go to sleep,” Kris remarked moving to turn off the bedside light.

“Will Mommy and Daddy be okay?” Tristan asked as he snuggled under the covers.

“Of course they will,” Adam whispered kiss Tristan’s cheek.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“I’m not having this conversation with you again,” Sophia sighed walking away from Tye.

“You can’t just shoot down every suggestion I have,” Tye said annoyed. “We’re going to talk about this.”

“You’re going to be late,” Sophia said stopping at the kitchen door. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

“I’m part of this family too,” Tye said quietly grabbing his jacket. “They’re my kids too.”

“I’ll see you tonight,” Sophia sighed before walking into the kitchen.

“You two okay?” Adam asked standing at the back door with Grace in his arms.

“You heard that, did you?” Sophia sighed reaching for the coffee.

“Heard it last night too,” Adam nodded. “Took everything not to come in and break you two up.”

“We weren’t that bad,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

“So what’s it all about?”

“Too many things really,” Sophia admitted taking a seat at the table.

“Can I give you a bit of advice?”

“Can I stop you?”

“Me and your Dad made a big effort when you guys were little that we didn’t let you guys see us fighting,” Adam began. “We didn’t want you guys hearing our fights. That wouldn’t have been right for you.”

“But you guys never fought,” Sophia pointed out. “You were the perfect couple.”

“There’s no such thing as perfect,” Adam said taking a seat next to Sophia. “We worked hard to make sure you guys always felt secure with our marriage.”

“And here’s me and Tye screaming at each other in the middle of the night,” Sophia sighed. “Tristan was right in the next room.”

“Actually Tristan in our room.” Adam settled Grace on his knee as Sophia let out a groan.

“He heard?”

“We got him back to sleep quickly,” Adam answered. “So what was the fight about?”

“He told me last night that he thinks I’m turning back into your daughter again,” Sophia sighed causing Adam to frown.

“But you are my daughter.”

“He says that living here is turning me into a teenager again,” Sophia said. “He thinks we’ve been here too long.”

“But you need to be here,” Adam said holding Grace closer to his chest. “Don’t you?”

“Of course we need to be here,” Sophia sighed. “There is no way we can both work and take care of two kids at the same time. You and Dad have been a godsend.”

“But Tye doesn’t think so?”

“He just wants some more responsibility,” Sophia answered. “He feels like he’s being pushed out.”

“Then you need to give him some more responsibility,” Adam remarked. “You know how me and your Mama are. Most of that is because she takes over everything.”

“I know he’s right,” Sophia sighed. “But what am I supposed to do? How can he feel like he’s in change of his own family?”

“He can start with getting up in the middle of the night with Grace,” Adam answered. “He’ll soon shut up after that.”

“Maybe.”

“But seriously,” Adam sighed. “It’s important that he knows he’s the one taking care of his kids.”

“What is it with men and their need to be in charge?” Sophia asked annoyed.

“To be fair any man in a relationship with you knows he’s not in charge,” Adam remarked. “But it’s important for men to know they are the ones taking care of their family. I know I wouldn’t be happy with someone coming in taking care of my kids. That’s my job.”

“And I guess the fact that Tristan runs to you and Dad whenever he needs anything isn’t going down well with my husband,” Sophia sighed.

“Your Dad and I will back off a little,” Adam said holding Grace out for Sophia to take. “Just a little bit though.”

“Of course,” Sophia laughed taking Grace.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Are you still sulking?” Sebastian asked leaning against Elle’s bedroom door.

“I’m not sulking,” Elle frowned. “And get out of my room.”

“I was hoping you would talk to me,” Sebastian said taking a step inside.

“And why would I want to do something stupid like that?” Elle asked looking up from her laptop.

“Look, I know things haven’t been easy since Autumn broke up with you, but…”

“This has nothing to do with Autumn,” Elle snapped. “This is about my pig of a brother and his need to upstage me at every turn.”

“So you are sulking?”

“I’m the singer in this family,” Elle said standing up from the bed.

“Actually I think Papa and Dad are the singers,” Sebastian pointed out. “They are the ones with the recording contracts.”

“I’ve been preparing for stardom since I was in diapers,” Elle snapped. “You just come along and then you can take over? I’ll not let that happen.”

“Man you’re dramatic,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head. “Look you want to hear me out? Or do I have to go ask someone else to duet with me?”

“You are so… what?”

“Thought that would get your attention,” Sebastian smirked walking towards the bed to take a seat. “I’ve wrote these two songs but they’re missing something. Papa suggested they would sound better with another vocal on them. Maybe a female vocal.”

“When is the first rehearsal?” Elle said smiling wide.

“Hold on there,” Sebastian laughed taking both Elle’s hands in his. “If we both agree to do this there has to be some boundaries. You can’t go crazy on me.”

“I’m insulted,” Elle frowned. “You think I’m some sort of diva?”

“Your closet door is covered in pictures of yourself in all of your outfits,” Sebastian said nodding his head towards the closet.

“So I know what I look like in them all,” Elle shrugged. “It saves trying on different outfits every day.”

“And when we were at the staple center last week and those girls asked if you would take a picture,” Sebastian remarked causing Elle to roll her eyes.

“And?”

“And you posed for them,” Sebastian sighed. “They wanted you to take a picture of them with Papa.”

“I thought they were fans,” Elle shrugged.

“They were,” Sebastian sighed. “Of Papa’s. You pouted for an hour afterwards because you thought he had stolen your thunder.”

“He had,” Elle frowned. “Those girls could have been my fans.”

“Elle you’ve not done anything to get fans,” Sebastian sighed. “Seriously, you are so close to becoming Paris Hilton, it’s unreal.”

“Why are you in my room insulting me?” Elle asked annoyed.

“Because I love you,” Sebastian sighed. “And you need to hear the truth. Now if you just control yourself you and I could do something really cool here. We could both be onstage performing next month, but if you start acting crazy I don’t think I can work with you. So what do you say?”

“One day in the future you and I are going to go up against each other in a chart battle and I’m going to kick your ass,” Elle answered.

“Forget it,” Sebastian sighed standing up from the bed.

“No, no,” Elle said jumping in front of the door. “That was my last diva outburst. I’ll be good.”

“I’m in charge,” Sebastian warned. “It’s my band. You can’t take over.”

“I promise,” Elle smiled.

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled. “We’ll do it.”

“This is so exciting,” Elle gushed. “We’re going to be a modern day Carpenters.”

“I have no idea who that is,” Sebastian frowned.

“And you call yourself a musician?” Elle sighed. “We have a lot to learn.”

“Well I’m going to play video games,” Sebastian smiled.

“No, no,” Elle laughed closing the bedroom door. “We are rehearsing.”

“Really?” Sebastian sighed.

“I’ve got so much to teach you,” Elle answered taking Sebastian’s hand and leading him towards her laptop. “First I’ll show you who the Carpenters were. Then we can move onto other famous duet partners.”

“I’m regretting it already,” Sebastian sighed throwing himself down onto the bed.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“So I just got off the phone with my Granddad,” Gabe announced walking into the bedroom. “There will be no strippers on the bachelor party.”

“Is there going to be a bachelor party?” Jacob asked. “Or is it dinner at four and then an early night?”

“Not exactly.”

“What disaster of a night will I have to be a part of?” Jacob sighed. “Just tell me and get it over with.”

“They’re arranging a cocktail party at the farm,” Gabe answered. “Boys and girls welcome.”

“That’s it?”

“In our best dinner suits,” Gabe answered.

“Black dinner suits?”

“Yes,” Gabe laughed. “It all sounds pretty tame.”

“There must be something tacky about it,” Jacob remarked. “This is Walter we’re talking about.”

“You should be nice,” Gabe said throwing himself down on the bed next to Jacob. “He’s about to become my… huh. What is he going to be to me?”

“Your step Granddad,” Jacob answered. “Are you going to call him Granddad?”

“I’m not four,” Gabe said rolling his eyes.

“It might make him feel welcome into the family,” Jacob shrugged. “Does he even have a family of his own?”

“Bill says he’s got brothers and sisters,” Gabe shrugged. “They must have kids. Don’t know how close he is to them though.”

“So you’re going to be his family,” Jacob smiled.

“You too,” Gabe remarked laying his head on Jacob’s chest. “What are you going to call him?”

“The horrible man who made me wear the horrible purple suit,” Jacob answered seriously.

 

……………………………………………

 

“They’re coming,” Adam whispered as the front door closed shut.

“Just stay out of the way,” Kris said keeping Adam at the table.

“Do you think they made up?”

“It’s Sophia and Tye,” Kris shrugged. “They’ll make up when Sophia tells him to.”

“Hey honey,” Adam smiled as Sophia walked into the kitchen carrying Grace.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sophia said placing Grace on Adam’s lap. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”

“Sophia,” Kris frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Where’s Tye?”

“At his parent’s house,” Sophia said walking away.

“Sophia come back here and tell us what’s going on,” Adam sighed.

“I went to pick him up for work and he told me to drop him off at Brad’s,” Sophia said annoyed. “Apparently he needs time to think. Now I don’t want to talk about it. I need a bath.”

Adam watched Sophia walk away before turning to look at Kris. “What the hell?”

“Keep an eye on her,” Kris said standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back soon,” Kris said leaning down to give Adam a kiss.

 

…………………………………………….

 

Kris banged on the front door again before it was pulled open by Brad. “Where the hell is he?”

“Now don’t you start…”

“Be quiet,” Kris sighed pushing passed Brad. “Tell him to get his butt down here now.”

“You can’t come into my home and talk to me like that,” Brad snapped. “My son is in pain.”

“He will be in pain if he doesn’t get his ass home now,” Kris snapped. “He can’t just come running back to Daddy when things get tough for him. He’s got a wife and kids to look after.”

“He can’t do that for you and your husband poking your noses in and taking over,” Brad snapped. “He’s told me all about you two. I knew he should never have left New York. You and Adam can’t help but take over.”

“Cass?” Kris yelled.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting your husband in here before I hit you,” Kris snapped.

“Like you could do that,” Brad scoffed.

“Tye?” Kris yelled. “Get your butt out here now. I know you can hear me.”

“You’ve got a nerve.”

“It’s okay, Dad,” Tye sighed walking out of the living room. “What do you want, Kris?”

“For you to get home to your family.”

“What family?” Tye scoffed.

“Look I know me and Adam tend to take over a bit, but hiding out here isn’t solving anything,” Kris sighed trying to stay calm. “You and Sophia need to talk.”

“It’s got nothing to do with you and Adam,” Tye sighed running a hand through his hair. “I’m used to pushy parents.”

“Hey,” Brad frowned. “That better not have been a dig at me.”

“Now’s not the time, Brad,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Tye what are you talking about?”

“Ask Sophia,” Tye said quietly.

“I’m asking you.”

“Ask Sophia whose she’s been having lunch with every day for the past two months,” Tye said. “Look I don’t want to talk about this with you guys. I just want to be left alone.”

Kris watched as Tye walked up the stairs. “What’s going on here?”

“I have no idea,” Brad admitted looking towards the stairs.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Who have you been having lunch with every day?” Kris asked walking into the living room to find Sophia and Adam sitting together on the sofa.

“What?”

“Apparently Tye isn’t coming home because of whoever you’re having lunch with,” Kris explained. “So who is it?”

“No one,” Sophia frowned.

“Sophia we can’t help you if you don’t tell us everything,” Kris sighed.

“Sophia what’s going on?” Adam asked looking at his daughter.

“It’s nothing really,” Sophia said standing up. “I’ve just been seeing someone.”

“You’re having an affair?” Adam frowned.

“No, of course not,” Sophia sighed. “I’ve been meeting up with… Kelly got in contact with me a few months back. I’ve been meeting her.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	172. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 172

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“You awake?” Kris whispered into the darkness.

“Like I could sleep,” Adam sighed rolling onto his side to face Kris.

“What are we going to do?”

“I have no idea.”

“Maybe we should have let her explain.”

“What’s there to explain, Kris?” Adam asked annoyed. “She’s been sneaking behind our backs to see her… I just don’t get it. First Sebastian with Jackson and now this. I thought they were finally out of our lives.”

“There must be a good explanation,” Kris remarked. “Sophia’s not mentioned her mother for years.”

“They’re never going to see themselves as our children, are they?” Adam asked quietly. “They’re always going to go looking for that biological connection.”

“Don’t think like that,” Kris sighed rubbing Adam’s chest.

“What other way am I supposed to think of it?” Adam asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I really don’t have the answer to that, baby,” Kris said quietly. “But I do think we should talk to her. She can explain it better than I can.”

“I’m never going to sleep tonight,” Adam said covering his face with his arm.

“Want to watch some TV?”

“I want to rewind the day and start again,” Adam sighed.

“I’m going to make you some hot chocolate,” Kris said climbing out of bed. “We’re going to need out energy if we’re going to this bachelor party tomorrow.”

“I forgot about that,” Adam groaned. “Do we have to go?”

“You promised Jacob you would,” Kris said leaning over the bed to give Adam a kiss. “I’ll be right back. Want anything else?”

“For my kids to love me,” Adam mumbled rolling onto his back.

“I’ll bring you a cookie too,” Kris whispered before walking out of the bedroom.

 

………………………………………….

 

“What time is it?” Gabe asked looking across the bed at Jacob.

“Almost eleven,” Jacob answered not looking up from his notepad. “I won’t be long with this sketch if you want the light off.”

“Did I fall asleep and miss twenty years of our lives?” Gabe asked confused.

“Huh?” Jacob asked finally looking at his boyfriend.

“We’re in bed,” Gabe remarked. “I’m reading some weird fashion magazine and you’re drawing designs.”

“And?”

“And our roommates are both out on dates,” Gabe said. “They’re both probably going to come stumbling in drunk and then have loud sex with their bed partners while we sleep soundly in our silk pajamas.”

“Is there a point to this little story?” Jacob sighed.

“We’re boring.”

“How dare you,” Jacob laughed. “I am not boring.”

“We’ve been in bed since nine o’clock.”

“You said you wanted an early night,” Jacob pointed out.

“When I said that I didn’t mean I wanted us in bed doing this,” Gabe said pointing between them.

“Want to watch TV?”

“No I want to fuck you into the mattress,” Gabe said annoyed.

“I… I don’t know what to say to that,” Jacob frowned.

“I’m sorry,” Gabe sighed. “That was… crude. Forget I said anything. Finish your sketch.”

Jacob watched as Gabe rolled onto his side away from him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded. “I guess I’m just tired. Goodnight.”

“So you’re going to sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“So you don’t want to fuck me into the mattress anymore?”

“I’m so sorry,” Gabe groaned turning his head to the side to look up at Jacob. “I will never say anything rude like that to you again.”

“I see,” Jacob nodded. “That’s a shame really. It sounded like a good idea.”

“What?”

“Fucking me into the mattress,” Jacob explained. “It sounds like fun.”

“Really?”

“If you’re still up for it…”

“I’m up for it,” Gabe said quickly sitting up. “I’m really up for it.”

“Well I’ll just go freshen up then,” Jacob said moving to climb out of the bed.

“Or…” Gabe said taking Jacob’s wrist. “We don’t freshen up. We could be spontaneous.”

“Are you suggesting I don’t brush my teeth before sex?”

Gabe let out a soft laugh as he looked at his boyfriend. “That’s exactly what I’m suggesting. Would that be such a bad idea?”

“It might be for you,” Jacob shrugged. “I had garlic for dinner.”

“Come here,” Gabe pulled pulling Jacob over to kiss him.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Gabe ran his tongue up Jacob’s smooth chest until his lips were pressed against his chin. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“Get onto your stomach,” Gabe whispered. “It will make it easier for me to fuck you into the mattress.”

“That phrase has been used more times in the past ten minutes than…”

“Never mind that,” Gabe smirked pushing a pillow under Jacob’s stomach. “Just enjoy what I’m about to do to do.”

“What are you going to… Jesus,” Jacob groaned as Gabe ran his tongue over his opening.

“Not Jesus,” Gabe smirked spreading Jacob’s cheeks apart.

“You’re so cocky when you’re about to get some,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to smirk more.

“I’m a lucky boy,” Gabe remarked letting his hands run up Jacob’s back. “Where did you put the lube?”

“Your bedside table,” Jacob answered laying his head on the bedcovers below him.

“Condoms?” Gabe asked searching through the drawer.

“Should be there too.”

“Just an empty box.”

Jacob shook his head sitting up. “There should be… well did you buy any this week?”

“I’ve done nothing but go back and forth to my Granddad’s all week,” Gabe answered. “You were out shopping yesterday.”

“For shoes,” Jacob answered leaning over to look into his own drawer. “Are you seriously saying we don’t have any?”

“Well when did we last have sex?” Gabe sighed searching through his drawer again.

“Monday?” Jacob asked chewing on his bottom lip.

“I had that photo shoot on Monday night.”

“It must have been Sunday?”

“No we watched TV all Sunday night.”

“Saturday?”

“This is stupid,” Gabe sighed. “We must know when we last had sex.”

“We really are pathetic,” Jacob sighed slumping back against his pillow.

Gabe slumped back against his own pillow as he looked up at the ceiling. “Last Thursday?”

“We spent last Thursday playing cards with your Granddad and Walter,” Jacob answered dryly. “Face it. We’re practically brothers now.”

“So our life is a little busy lately,” Gabe shrugged. “We won’t always be like this.”

“If we can’t pencil in time for sex now what is it going to be like when we’re married?” Jacob asked annoyed as he climbed off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Brush my teeth.”

“Well that went well,” Gabe sighed pulling the covers up over himself.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“You know our kids love you, don’t you?” Kris asked taking a bite of his cookie.

“You don’t have to talk me off the edge,” Adam sighed. “I’m just feeling a little sad right now.”

“Tomorrow morning we are going to sit Sophia down and have a talk with her,” Kris said. “We didn’t even give her a chance before you walked out.”

“Didn’t want to actually hear the words.”

“Do you know what confuses me?” Kris frowned.

“What?”

“Tye was so angry with her,” Kris commented. “Like she was having some sort of affair. I just don’t get his anger.”

“Maybe because she’s been lying to us all for two months,” Adam remarked. “You don’t think she’s taken the kids to see Kelly, do you?”

“Tristan would have said something,” Kris answered.

“She has been taking Grace out a lot more on her own,” Adam pointed out. “To god knows where.”

“I don’t think we can worry about it,” Kris sighed. “Especially since we don’t know that the hell is going on.”

“Look,” Adam nodded his head towards the bedroom door as it opened slowly.

“I saw your light on,” Sophia said poking her head around the door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Kris nodded as he watched Sophia walk in and sit on the end of the bed.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Join the club,” Adam sighed.

“Can I explain everything to you?”

“If you want,” Kris nodded looking at Adam.

“Sure,” Adam said quietly.

“She got in contact with me,” Sophia began. “After those paparazzi picture of you guys at the park came out. She said she had something she wanted to talk to me about and thought we should meet up.”

“So you did?”

“She said it had something to do with Grace,” Sophia admitted. “I had to go.”

“So what did she say?” Kris asked calmly.

“Did you know that Kelly had a sister with downs?” Sophia asked.

“No,” Kris said shaking his head.

“An older sister,” Sophia explained. “She’s ten years older than Kelly. Apparently she’s had a lot of health problems lately.”

“She said that?” Adam asked annoyed.

“She just wanted me to know in case it was useful for Grace’s care.”

“Or she found a great way to come back into your life,” Adam said annoyed. “Do we even know if she really has a sister or not?”

“Papa I’ve seen pictures,” Sophia answered.

“Look, Grace is getting the best care with her doctors,” Adam said. “If there was something wrong with her they would pick up on it.”

“She was just trying to tell me about her family medical history,” Sophia frowned.

“And it’s so long it’s taken two months to get it all?”

“Well no.”

“So what have you been doing?” Adam asked. “Why all the secrets?”

“Because I knew you would freak,” Sophia answered honestly. “Because after the first few times I found it hard to even tell Tye.”

“I don’t know what to say here, Sophia,” Kris sighed. “My hearts telling me one thing, but my heads telling me another.”

“Be honest with me.”

“You’re an adult and you can do what you want,” Kris answered. “If you think seeing Kelly is what you want then.. well we can’t stop you.”

“And what does your heart say?”

“My heart says I’ve spend the whole of your life looking after you, and the idea of that woman coming in now is a little hurtful.”

“Papa?” Sophia asked.

“I don’t like being lied to,” Adam admitted. “But I want to know about this sister. What is exactly wrong with her?”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “I’ve already covered that.”

“What?”

“Don’t you think I thought about Kelly and Jackson’s genes when Grace was born?” Kris asked. “I wanted to be sure that nothing is inherited so I talked to doctors. There is no evidence that downs syndrome is passed on.”

“Why didn’t I know any of this?” Adam frowned.

“Because I didn’t want to freak you out,” Kris answered. “I would have said something if the doctors said there was a connection. So Sophia, the fact that Kelly has a sister with downs really isn’t important.”

“So she’s lying again?” Adam asked annoyed. “Why should we be surprised?”

“She hasn’t lied,” Sophia sighed. “She just wanted me to know.”

“Has she met Grace?” Adam asked quietly.

“No,” Sophia answered honestly. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Are you going to keep seeing her?”

“I don’t know,” Sophia answered.

“Okay,” Adam nodded. “You should get back to bed. It’s pretty late.”

“That’s it?” Sophia asked.

“Not much else we can say,” Adam answered.

“We don’t want her coming here,” Kris said. “And really don’t want her around Sebastian. So make sure she knows that.”

“Okay,” Sophia nodded standing up. “I better get back to bed then.”

“You should figure out what you’re going to do about Tye too,” Kris remarked.

“I’m meeting him in the morning before work,” Sophia said. “Could you guys take care of Grace for the day?”

“Of course,” Kris nodded. “Night.”

“Night,” Sophia said quietly before walking back out of the bedroom.

“We’re going to have to talk to Sebastian,” Adam sighed.

“It can all wait until the morning,” Kris said laying down to rest his head on Adam’s chest. “Try to stop thinking about it now.”

“Easier said than done,” Adam sighed wrapping his arms around Kris.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Good morning,” Niles smiled as he walked passed Gabe to get a cup of coffee.

“Why are you so damn happy?” Gabe complained.

“My boyfriend has the most amazing mouth,” Niles shrugged. “Tongue too.”

“Wonderful,” Gabe remarked dryly.

“We didn’t wake you, did we?” Niles asked. “I know Phillip can be pretty vocal.”

“It’s fine,” Gabe shrugged. “Anyway I better get going. I’ve got work on the farm to do.”

“Where’s Jake?”

“Still sleeping,” Gabe said grabbing his car keys. “Just tell him I’m away, and that I won’t be back until late.”

“I can do that,” Niles nodded as he watched Gabe leave.

 

……………………………………………

 

“What did you do?” Niles asked throwing himself down onto Jacob’s bed.

“What?” Jacob asked rubbing his eyes. “Why are you in my bed?”

“Because you’ve pissed off your boyfriend somehow,” Niles answered. “What did you do?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I just bumped into a very moody Gabe,” Niles said. “He told me to tell you he’s gone to the farm and he won’t be back until late.”

“Great,” Jacob sighed.

“What did you do?”

“It’s more like what I didn’t do,” Jacob answered.

“Explain,” Niles said settling himself under the covers next to Jacob.

“Well it started when he suggested an early night and I brought my sketch book to bed.”

“That’s pretty kinky,” Niles remarked. “Never thought of just using camera?”

“I wasn’t going to draw him,” Jacob remarked dryly. “I thought he meant he was tired.”

“Oh,” Niles winced. “So what happened?”

“He suggested we do something else so we started,” Jacob answered. “You know?”

“Bumping ugly?”

“Do you have to be so crude?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“Go on,” Niles encouraged.

“We started doing things and then he reached for the condoms only to find we didn’t have any,” Jacob explained. “That led to us trying to figure out when we last had sex.”

“You couldn’t remember when you last had sex?” Niles frowned.

“We’ve been busy,” Jacob said annoyed. “Anyway that lead to us both not in the mood anymore.”

“Please tell me you remember now,” Niles frowned.

“I’m guessing twelve days.”

“Damn,” Niles winced. “You both sleep in this bed together every night and don’t do anything?”

“We’ve been busy,” Jacob repeated. “We’ve been planning a wedding.”

“Guess that would put a guy in a bad mood,” Niles remarked. “I’ve got a question though.”

“What?” Jacob sighed.

“You still use condoms?”

“Of course,” Jacob answered.

“Even though you’re in this committed relationship and don’t sleep with others?” Niles asked.

“We’re being safe,” Jacob answered.

“From what?” Niles asked. “You can’t exactly catch something when none of you have anything. Unless you think Gabe is getting some on the side.”

“Of course I don’t,” Jacob said annoyed.

“That might explain why you haven’t had sex in twelve days,” Niles shrugged getting out of the bed. “Want some advice?”

“Sure,” Jacob sighed.

“Don’t make it thirteen days,” Niles said.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“What if he wants to see her too?” Adam asked walking towards Sebastian’s room.

“I don’t want to think about that now,” Kris sighed before knocking on Sebastian’s door.

“Come in.”

“Let’s just stay calm,” Kris whispered before pushing open Sebastian’s bedroom door. “Hey, can we have a word?”

“I thought you were Elle,” Sebastian sighed. “She’s been bugging me ever since I said she could do a duet with me.”

“It’s not about Elle,” Adam said taking a seat next to Sebastian on his bed. “We have to tell you something.”

“The gig’s still on, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked.

“That’s still all going ahead,” Kris nodded.

“Good,” Sebastian smiled. “I’m actually looking forward to it now. Plus canceling it might kill Elle.”

“Sophia told us something last night,” Kris began. “And we thought you should know.”

“Not that we expect you to do anything about it,” Adam added. “We just think you’ve got the right to know.”

“Okay,” Sebastian frowned looking between his parents. “You’re kind of freaking me out here.”

“Sophia’s been meeting up with Kelly,” Kris said quietly. “So… yeah, we thought you should know.”

“Why has she been doing that?” Sebastian asked confused.

“That’s not important,” Adam answered. “So what do you think of that?”

“I don’t know really,” Sebastian admitted. “I don’t have to see her, do I?”

“Of course not,” Kris answered. “Unless you want to.”

“I don’t,” Sebastian remarked. “I don’t get why Sophia would want to either. Kelly and Jackson lied to break us all up. Why would Sophia bring her back into our family?”

“Well with Grace being born like she was I think your sister was worried about family medical history,” Kris said carefully. “She just had to make sure.”

“Mind if me and Elle use the studio for a few hours?” Sebastian asked looking at Kris.

“I… sure,” Kris nodded. “But you don’t want to talk about this?”

“What’s there to say?” Sebastian shrugged standing up from the bed. “Kelly and Jackson have no place in my life. I’ve already got two parents. Don’t need any more than that.”

“If you want to talk though,” Adam remarked.

“I know where my parents are,” Sebastian nodded before leaning down at giving Adam a kiss on the cheek. “You’re not freaking out, are you?”

“Of course not,” Adam said with a fake laugh.

“Good,” Sebastian smiled ruffling Adam’s hair. “I love you old man. You too,” he added patting Kris’s head. “Now let’s stop this silly talk. I need all my energy to cope being in a studio with Elle.”

“I’ll come and check on you soon,” Kris smiled as he watched Sebastian walk out. “You okay?”

“Uh huh,” Adam nodded wiping his eyes.

“You crying?”

“Happy tears,” Adam smiled. “He’s so sweet.”

“He is,” Kris nodded in agreement.

 

…………………………………………….

 

Jacob stepped into the barn closing the door behind him before letting his eyes search for Gabe. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” Gabe asked throwing a bale of hay onto the ground.

“Walter said you were out here working,” Jacob answered stepping forward.

“I’m just…”

“Don’t talk,” Jacob said letting his eyes scan over Gabe’s bare chest. “I’m about to do something and if you talk I’ll just lose my nerve.”

“What…”

“Shh,” Jacob whispered before unbuttoning his shirt.

“No seriously what are you doing?” Gabe asked taking a step back.

“I’m being nineteen,” Jacob answered before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down passed his knees.

“But Granddad and Walter…”

“Are having lunch,” Jacob interrupted. “We’ve got about ten minutes to do this before they come looking for us.”

“This is crazy,” Gabe said with a nervous laugh.

“We won’t forget it though,” Jacob smirked. “Now if I sit on one of these bales of hay I’m not going to fall through it, am I?”

“I wouldn’t sit on it with your bare ass,” Gabe laughed. “It might be itchy.”

Jacob nodded his head before picking up Gabe’s t-shirt from the ground and placing it over the bale of hay. “I would hurry up and get naked if I were you. The clocks ticking.”

Gabe looked towards the barn door before looking at Jacob. “This really is crazy.”

“Are you just going to leave me here naked?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow causing Gabe to shake his head before tugging his shorts off.

 

……………………………………………

 

“You feel so good,” Gabe panted running his tongue down Jacob’s back.

“Please,” Jacob begged. “I need you inside me.”

“Condom?” Gabe whispered.

“No,” Jacob said running his hand down Gabe’s thigh. “Just do it like this.”

“But…”

“We can talk about it later,” Jacob whispered pressing his ass against Gabe’s crotch. “Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“But we’ve never…”

“Please,” Jacob pleaded looking over his shoulder at Gabe. “I need you inside me now.”

Gabe let out a shaky breathe before taking Jacob’s hips in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jacob whispered as he felt Gabe into him. “Don’t go slow.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Gabe admitted.

“Never going to happen,” Jacob groaned as Gabe began to push into him.

“Fuck,” Gabe hissed. “You feel so good.”

“You too,” Jacob groaned letting his head slump down against the hay.

“I’m not going to last,” Gabe admitted. “I could come right now.”

“Oh fuck… me too.”

“You are so beautiful,” Gabe whispered. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

“Please,” Jacob groaned. “I can’t… I’m not going to last.”

“Not yet,” Gabe whispered. “I want us to come together.”

“Hurry,” Jacob pleaded. “I can’t… I can’t hold it.”

“I love you so much,” Gabe shuddered letting himself fall onto Jacob’s back. “Fuck.”

“That’s… that’s the best word right now,” Jacob panted wrapping his arm around Gabe’s back to press them closer together.

“That was too fucking fast,” Gabe groaned pressing his face into Jacob’s sweaty neck.

“That’s what happens when we don’t have sex for twelve days.”

“Fourteen,” Gabe said pressing his lips to Jacob’s cheek.

“Really?” Jacob frowned. “It’s worse than I thought.”

“Forget all that,” Gabe said removing himself from Jacob.

“Don’t,” Jacob whined feeling the cold air hit his back.

“No time for snuggling,” Gabe remarked pulling his shorts back up. “Wouldn’t want someone catching us in that position.”

“Don’t have the energy to care right now,” Jacob said smiling as he sat up.

“That was…” Gabe paused trying to think of something. “Hell I don’t know what that was.”

“Amazing,” Jacob smiled wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck to kiss him. “We should do that every day.”

“Deal,” Gabe smiled kissing Jacob’s lips softly.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	173. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 173

 

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

"What does one wear to a seventy-year-olds bachelor party?" Kris asked standing in front of his closet.

"Something boring," Adam sighed laying out on top of the bed. "Should we really be going to a bachelor party with our own son?"

"Sure, why not?" Kris shrugged.

"There might be strippers," Adam answered causing Kris to spin around and look at him.

"What?"

"Well it is a bachelor party," Adam pointed out. "I don't think I could enjoy a naked man with Jacob watching."

"That's just disturbing," Kris frowned looking back at his clothes. "Should I go with black?"

"Sure," Brad answered marching into the bedroom. "It'll hide your fat ass."

"Why are you here?" Kris sighed.

"Walter invited me."

"So you two are talking again?" Adam asked looking between his friend and husband.

"Tye says I have to," Brad answered coldly. "He says if him and Sophia have made up then me and Kris should."

"Wonderful," Adam smiled climbing off the bed. "I love when my boys can get along."

"Your boys?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you're my boy," Adam stuttered out.

"And what am I?" Brad asked folding his arms across his chest.

"You're my..." Adam paused looking at Kris. "Friend."

"So whipped," Brad sighed shaking his head. "I'll be in Sebastian's room if anyone needs me."

"Why will you be in our sons room?" Kris frowned.

"Because he understands me better than you two ever will," Brad answered annoyed before marching out.

"Must be on his period," Adam mused before walking over to the closet.

"Did you know he was coming?"

"He's met Walter a few times," Adam shrugged. "Figured they would get along."

"Well tonights going to be a long night," Kris sighed.

"Here," Adam said pulling out a shirt for Kris. "This and your black pants. Your new shoes too. Don't put on that old pair you've had since Idol."

"They're still good," Kris frowned.

"They went out with the Kardashians," Adam remarked before grabbing his own outfit. "I'm going to do my makeup."

"How can black leather shoes go out of style?" Kris asked confused.

"Are you questioning me on fashion?" Adam asked pausing at the bathroom door.

"Course not," Kris said with a smile.

 

...................................

 

"No one understands me," Brad sighed throwing himself down on Sebastian's bed.

"Uncle Brad I'm sort of in the middle of something," Sebastian frowned looking up from his homework. "I think Papas in his room if you want to talk."

"Do you know what happens next year, Sebastian?" Brad asked sadly.

"Not really."

"It's my birthday."

"Isn't it your birthday every year?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Next year it's the big one," Brad sighed. "Next year I'm... a big number."

"You mean fifty?" Sebastian asked. "I thought that had already happened."

"I happen to be a hundred and five days younger than your Dad," Brad said annoyed.

"You've done the math?" Sebastian scoffed.

“Had to know what my competition was,” Brad shrugged.

“Your think my Dad is your competition?”

“He was years ago,” Brad shrugged. “Your Papa and I hadn’t really been broken up that long when your Dad came on the scene.”

“I always forget you and Dad were a couple,” Sebastian frowned.

“First loves,” Brad smiled. “I taught him everything he knows.”

“I don’t think I need to know that,” Sebastian said pulling a face.

“I meant about fashion and makeup,” Brad remarked dryly.

“So that’s why you don’t get along with Dad?”

“I get along with your Dad,” Brad frowned.

“You called here yesterday and asked if the little bald man was home,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Can you tell me he’s not a little bald man?”

“He’s my Dad,” Sebastian frowned. “Do you have to talk about him like that?”

“I didn’t come in here to fight with you,” Brad sighed.

“So what did you come in here for?”

“Your Uncle Cass doesn’t understand me,” Brad pouted.

“And you think I do?”

“Of course you do,” Brad smiled. “You’re a very sensitive boy. You know you would make a fabulous gay man.”

“But I’m straight though,” Sebastian pointed out.

“So what am I going to do about all of this?”

“About what?”

“About my doomed year,” Brad answered.

“You can’t exactly skip it,” Sebastian shrugged. “Just let it happen.”

“So you’re saying lay down and die?”

“I’m saying it’s only a number,” Sebastian answered. “It’s fifty. It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s middle age,” Brad sighed.

“And you’re Cheeks,” Sebastian pointed out. “You were fabulous at twenty and you’ll be fabulous at fifty. If anyone can make middle age cool it will be you.”

“You think so?”

“Totally,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You know you’re going to make some girl very happy one day,” Brad smiled patting Sebastian’s knee.

“Doubt it,” Sebastian sighed.

“Why the sad face?” Brad asked.

“I bumped into Megan and her new boyfriend yesterday,” Sebastian said quietly. “They looked pretty happy.”

“Your Papa said you were over all that,” Brad remarked. “That your new adventure was your life now.”

“Why do you think I joined the band?” Sebastian asked. “I needed something to do with my mind. I couldn’t torture myself with thoughts of Megan anymore.”

“It will get better.”

“Will it?” Sebastian asked with a sad laugh. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

“You are going to have hundreds of girls throwing themselves at you on a daily basis soon enough,” Brad smiled.

“And what if I only want Megan?” Sebastian sighed.

“I don’t know how to answer that, sweetheart,” Brad sighed.

“Then I’ll just have to keep writing my sad songs then, won’t I?” Sebastian asked trying to smile.

“I guess,” Brad nodded sadly.

 

…………………………………………

 

“What time is it?” Jacob yawned leaning into Gabe’s side.

“Almost eight.”

“So this is how two old men party?” Jacob asked looking around the backyard at everyone talking.

“I could sleep right here,” Gabe yawned.

“Or you could go lay down in the barn again,” Phillip smirked earning a look from Jacob.

“What?” Gabe asked sitting up.

“Nothing,” Phillip said smiling sweetly.

“Jacob what’s he talking about?” Gabe frowned looking at his boyfriend.

“How should I know?”

“You told him didn’t you?” Gabe whispered.

“Told him what?” Jacob asked innocently.

“That we had sex in the barn.”

“Excuse me?” Brad asked stopping at their table. “What is this now?”

“Great,” Gabe sighed slumping down in his seat.

“Sex in a barn?” Brad asked taking a seat next to Jacob.

“Uncle Brad this isn’t up for discussion,” Jacob said taking a sip of his drink.

“I raised you better than that,” Brad said annoyed.

“You didn’t raise me,” Jacob sighed.

“And what does your Papa think of this?” Brad asked folding his arms across his chest.

“Not a thing and they won’t be saying anything about it,” Jacob hissed. “Because you’re not going to tell them.”

“But…”

“I know so many secrets about you old man,” Jacob warned. “Don’t push me.”

“Old?”

“He didn’t mean that,” Gabe said quickly. “Of course you’re not old.”

“I like your brother better,” Brad snapped at Jacob before standing up and walking away.

 

…………………………………………

 

“So there’s really no stripper?” Adam asked looking at Walter.

“You look disappointed,” Walter remarked.

“Thankful actually,” Adam corrected. “I didn’t need to enjoy a stripper with my son around.”

“From what I heard your son is pretty comfortable with nudity,” Walter smirked taking a sip from his glass.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adam frowned.

“I think there was a little adventure in the barn the other day,” Walter answered.

“What?”

“Well Bill was going to the barn the other day while Jacob and Gabe were visiting but before he could go inside he heard noises…”

“What are you doing?” Adam interrupted covering his ears. “Why would you tell me that?”

“What?”

“I don’t need to hear that my son had sex in a barn,” Adam said annoyed.

“It might help if you’re ever in the situation with strippers,” Walter shrugged. “You didn’t raise a prude.”

“I’m going to need another drink,” Adam frowned.

“Got your drink,” Kris said walking back to the table with Bill. “I just got you a glass of wine.”

“Thanks,” Adam said before downing the drink.

“Maybe I should have got you two,” Kris frowned in confusion.

“So I told Kris I would help out with the food for the charity gig,” Bill said taking a seat next to Walter.

“You’re feeding the audience too?”

“We’re having a little party afterwards,” Kris answered glancing at Adam. “You okay?”

“Trying to get drunk,” Adam said nodding his head.

“So the wedding?” Kris asked looking back at Walter and Bill. “You guys must be excited.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be good,” Bill nodded.

“I’ve waited fifty-three years for this day,” Walter smiled patting Bill’s hand. “I’ve even convinced a few of my siblings to fly out.”

“Your family is okay with… it?” Kris asked.

“My family have had years to accept I’m gay,” Walter shrugged. “I came out to them when I was thirty.”

“You came out?” Adam asked choking on his drink.

“Don’t be bitchy,” Walter warned.

“Well not everyone is okay with it,” Bill sighed.

“I told you she would be fine,” Walter said rolling his eyes. “My sister isn’t Bill’s biggest fan.”

“She threatened to drive over me with your car.”

“That was years ago,” Walter explained looking at Kris. “My sister didn’t exactly agree on us as a couple when Bill was married. She thought he was leading me on.”

“Tell him how many times she’s been married,” Bill said nudging Walter’s arm.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Walter sighed.

“Seven times,” Bill said. “She’s been married seven times and she thinks our relationship is weird.”

“Well we were sneaking around for over forty years,” Walter remarked. “A normal person wouldn’t have waited for you for so long.”

“Thank god you’re not normal then,” Bill smiled.

“Here that?” Walter asked as the music began to play.

“Yeah,” Bill nodded with a smile.

“Our song,” Walter explained looking at Kris and Adam.

“Sweet,” Kris smiled.

“Want to dance?”

“Do I have to?” Bill sighed.

“I don’t know,” Walter shrugged. “Do you want to sleep alone tonight?”

“Come on then,” Bill sighed standing up.

“Twenty more years and that’ll be us,” Kris remarked as he watched them both walk away.

“What are you talking about?” Adam scoffed. “That’s us now. You never want to dance with me.”

“I’m not dancing in these shoes,” Kris shrugged taking a sip of his wine. “It is pretty sad though, isn’t it?”

“I’ll say,” Adam nodded. “I’m a great dancer.”

“I meant those two,” Kris sighed pointing towards Walter and Bill. “They’ve been waiting so long for their relationship to be out in the open.”

“God knows how they did it,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “It would have killed me.”

“But would you have done it?” Kris asked. “If I hadn’t have gotten divorced?”

“Honestly?” Adam asked.

“Yeah.”

“I can’t cope with you having an ex-wife let along a current one,” Adam answered. “It jealousy would have drove me crazy.”

“It must have drove Walter crazy at some points,” Kris shrugged. “He doesn’t seem the type to let things slide.”

“You know,” Adam said moving his chair closer to Kris’s. “I don’t think I could have walked away from you. I probably would have waited.”

“Yeah?” Kris asked reaching out to stroke Adam’s tie.

“I would have stood on the sidelines watching you be a husband and father,” Adam said quietly. “Waiting for you to sneak away to have secret moments with me.”

“That would have made me very sad,” Kris admitted. “I can’t imagine waking up to anyone but you. It doesn’t feel right somehow.”

“Then we should be very thankful that things worked out the way they did then,” Adam smiled leaning forward to give Kris a kiss.

“Hmm,” Kris nodded pressing their foreheads together. “I’m very thankful.”

“And a little drunk,” Adam smiled.

“I’ve spent the last hour and a half waiting for the stripper to turn up,” Kris said. “I didn’t want to be sober and face that.”

“I think there will be no nakedness tonight,” Adam remarked. “We seem to be at a very posh cocktail party.”

“That’s a shame,” Kris frowned moving to rest his head on Adam’s shoulder.

“It is?”

“There’s one person here tonight I wouldn’t mind seeing naked,” Kris smirked.

“Play your cards right and that might just happen,” Adam laughed.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“You make me want to cry,” Elle sighed leaning on the piano.

“What did I do?”

“This song,” She said holding up the sheet must. “Sebastian it’s really sad.”

“It’s about being left alone with your pain,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s supposed to feel sad. There isn’t many happy break up songs.”

“But these are so… whiney,” Elle complained.

“It’s called heartbroken,” Sebastian frowned. “Anyway I wrote that one right after Megan dumped me. I wasn’t in a good place then.”

“You should really download Kelly Clarkson’s early albums,” Elle remarked looking through the sheet music.

“Why?”

“Because her songs say screw you,” Elle answered. “She sings about being dumped and giving the guy the middle finger. That’s what you should be writing about.”

“So that’s why Kelly Clarkson blasted from your room the week Autumn broke up with you,” Sebastian mused. “I just thought you had a crush on her.”

“My celebrity crush is Cole Reed.”

“But he’s a guy,” Sebastian pointed out.

“And?”

“And last time I checked you were into girls,” Sebastian answered.

“I’m into the person,” Elle sighed. “It’s nothing to do with what’s between their legs.”

“You better not know what’s between anyone’s legs,” Sebastian said annoyed. “And anyway, you can’t like Cole Reed.”

“Why?”

“He’s an idiot,” Sebastian shrugged. “Remember Dad wrote that song with him last year. He acted like he had invented rock and roll. Plus he didn’t like Papa.”

“Granted his taste isn’t all that good,” Elle shrugged. “But he’s still cute. He gave me his email address.”

“You talk to him?” Sebastian frowned.

“Yeah,” Elle shrugged. “Now and then. He’s in Europe right now touring.”

“He’s twenty,” Sebastian pointed out.

“And?”

“And you’re fourteen,” Sebastian answered. “That’s six years of a difference. That means it’s illegal.”

“It’s illegal to be my friend?” Elle asked confused.

“Of course it is,” Sebastian sighed. “Why would a twenty year old want to be friends with a fourteen year old?”

“It’s networking,” Elle sighed. “Anyway, he’s gay.”

“Yeah right,” Sebastian scoffed. “Every young singer is gay these days. It helps them pick up girls.”

“He was interested in Jacob if you must know,” Elle said annoyed. “When he gets back from Europe he wants me to introduce them.”

“Which you’re not going to do.”

“Why?”

“Because our brother has Gabe,” Sebastian answered. “I know guys like Cole Reed. They pretend to be friends, then when the boyfriend’s back is turned they go in for the kill. They make me want to beat the crap out of them.”

“Is this about Cole or Megan now?” Elle asked confused.

“Let’s just get on with it,” Sebastian sighed grabbing the sheet music.

“Okay,” Elle shrugged. “But crazy doesn’t suit you.”

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“Now you are going to get your bottle young lady, and then you are going to sleep,” Sophia whispered as she walked into the dark kitchen with Grace in her arms. “Do you understand?”

“I doubt she’ll listen.”

“Jesus,” Sophia gasped as she turned to the kitchen table. “Sebastian?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” Sophia asked turning on the light. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding from Elle,” Sebastian answered taking a sip from his glass. “If she hears me going to bed she’ll only come in and annoy me.”

“She does seem to be all over you these days,” Sophia remarked handing Grace to Sebastian until she prepared her bottle. “What’s that all about?”

“She’s my sister,” Sebastian shrugged.

“I’m your sister too and you don’t see me following you around all day.”

“I guess it’s always been me and Elle and you and Jacob,” Sebastian shrugged as he kissed Gracie’s cheek. “Do you think that’s weird?”

“What is?” Sophia asked moving around the kitchen.

“That you and I aren’t really that close.”

“What are you…”

“It’s true though,” Sebastian interrupted. “I mean we’re the ones with the same DNA, but we’re not that close.”

“Because there’s six years of difference between us,” Sophia pointed out taking a seat at the table. “What’s our DNA got to do with anything?”

“Well if we were closer you might have told me you’d been seeing Kelly,” Sebastian said taking the bottle out of Sophia’s hand to give it to Grace.

“They told you about that?”

“I think they were worried that I would want to see her too,” Sebastian answered not taking his eyes off of Grace.

“She was just worried about Grace,” Sophia explained. “You know as a Mom she was just…”

“She’s not our Mom,” Sebastian interrupted. “She doesn’t have motherly feelings because she’s never been a Mom.”

“I just mean…”

“Can you imagine giving away your kids?” Sebastian asked finally looking at Sophia. “Can you imagine giving birth and then handing them over to someone else, and never seeing again?”

“No ,but I guess things were different for Kelly,” Sophia sighed. “She was young.”

“So were you when you had Tristan,” Sebastian pointed out. “I didn’t see you giving him up.”

“Maybe she’s trying to make up for it now.”

“Did you know that when I got in contact with Jackson a few back that he and Kelly had an arrangement?”

“What?”

“They would push Papa and Dad so far in trying to get access to me, and then at the end of it all they would make a deal with them,” Sebastian explained. “They would push them so far and then demand money to go away. The idea that Papa and Dad would do anything to get rid of them that they would give them money.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Jackson told me the night I went away with him when he was high,” Sebastian answered. “They never really wanted me around. They just saw the chance to make some money from me.”

“So why didn’t Dad and Papa tell me about this?”

“Because they don’t know,” Sebastian answered. “I didn’t want to tell them?”

“Why?”

“I guess I was embarrassed,” Sebastian shrugged looking down at Grace. “I didn’t want Papa and Dad to know that.”

“Well I should probably tell you that I won’t be seeing Kelly anymore,” Sophia said taking the empty bottle from Sebastian.

“Why?”

The day Tye found out I was talking to her she asked me for fifty thousand dollars,” Sophia answered. “When I told her I didn’t have that kind of money she asked if I could ask Papa and Dad for it, but when I said I probably couldn’t she said okay with it.”

“But?”

“But I haven’t heard from her since,” Sophia answered. “I tried calling her, but she’s not answering, and she didn’t show up to lunch yesterday.”

“Did you tell Papa and Dad?”

“I guess I was embarrassed too.”

“We didn’t really luck out in the biological parent department, did we?” Sebastian sighed.

“I think we hit the jackpot with our real parents though,” Sophia shrugged.

“Yeah we did get pretty lucky,” Sebastian smiled. “Do you ever think about what our life would be like without them? Like if some other couple adopted us?”

“I do,” Sophia nodded. “But I don’t want to bum myself out so I stop quickly. Anyway I believe that we were meant to be here. In this family. Can you imagine how crazy Papa and Dad would be with only Jacob and Elle here? We bring some normality into this family.”

“Well one of us does,” Sebastian smirked.

“You know we should do this more often,” Sophia remarked reaching over to take Grace back.

“Do what?”

“Talk,” Sophia answered. “Hey maybe I could come watch your band practice some time.”

“Or not,” Sebastian said standing up. “The band are already hitting on Elle. I don’t need them hitting on you too.”

“Well I guess we’ll talk next time there’s a family crisis,” Sophia sighed standing up.

“There’s an old Adam Sandler movie starting in a few minutes,” Sebastian said standing at the kitchen door. “I could make us some popcorn if you want to put Grace down.”

“You mean you would actually sit with me and watch a movie?”

“You are my sister,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’m sure I could cope.”

“Do you supply candy with your movies?”

“I think I know where Papa keeps his secret stash.”

“Then I’ll meet you in the living room in five,” Sophia smiled before walking past Sebastian out of the kitchen.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

“I feel like we’re back at the scene of the crime,” Jacob whispered as he followed Gabe into the barn.

“I just want to get away for five minutes,” Gabe sighed resting on a bale of hay. “I don’t know why we thought bringing Phillip and Niles was a good idea. Phillip’s voice is going right through me.”

“Brad keeps giving me weird looks,” Jacob sighed sitting next to Gabe. “He’s so weird.”

“He’s so what Phillip is going to be in thirty years time,” Gabe smirked.

“Don’t be rude to my friend,” Jacob frowned.

“Don’t be rude to your Uncle,” Gabe shrugged. “Anyway we came in here to get away from them.”

“How much longer is this party going to last for?” Jacob asked. “I think if it ends soon we could be home in time to watch that movie that’s on.”

“You’re at a party and you’re planning what you want to do when you get home?” Gabe smirked. “We really are a boring old couple, aren’t we?”

“I think I proved the other day just how not boring I really am,” Jacob frowned. “Want me to prove it again?”

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded.

“Are you fucking serious?” Jacob snapped. “Our family is right outside.”

“I was joking,” Gabe laughed. “But it’s nice to see you’re not boring.”

“Having dangerous sex isn’t not being boring,” Jacob pointed out. “We would never have sex again if anyone caught us.”

“That is true,” Gabe nodded. “Want to head back out?”

“Yeah we should…” Jacob trailed off as the barn door opened and Adam and Kris came stumbling in giggling.

“This is so bad,” Adam laughed walking backwards as he pulled Kris along with him.

“But really fun,” Kris laughed.

“Excuse me?” Jacob asked causing Adam and Kris to jump apart.

“You scared the shi… what are you to doing in here?” Adam asked annoyed.

“What are you two doing?” Gabe asked with a smirk on his face as he watched Kris fix his belt buckle.

“Wanted to see…” Kris looked around the barn. “Where they kept the hay.”

“Because I’ve never been inside a barn before,” Adam added. “You know…” he said laughing nervously. “I’m a city boy.”

“You should be ashamed,” Jacob sighed shaking his head.

“We should be ashamed?” Adam asked folding his arms across his chest. “I’m sure this isn’t your first time in the barn, Jacob.”

“What are you saying?” Kris asked confused as he looked between his husband and son.

“Nothing,” Jacob answered quickly.

“There you all are,” Walter said standing at the barn door. “We’re about to have some cake.”

“Coming,” Gabe said grabbing Jacob’s hand as they walked passed Adam and Kris.

“I’m missing something here,” Kris frowned as he followed Adam.

“He really is his Papa’s son, isn’t he?” Walter smirked nodding his head towards Jacob.

“Not funny old man,” Adam frowned.

“Seriously,” Kris frowned. “What am I missing?”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	174. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 174

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Nervous?” Adam asked straightening Walter’s tie.

“It’s not like it’s going to end in divorce,” Walter scoffed.

“So why are you nervous?” Adam asked.

“Because I knew I was gay by the time I was ten,” Walter answered honestly. “And everyone else knew too. That’s sixty years of people telling me I’m wrong to be born this way. That my life could never be normal. And now look at me.”

“Doing something normal,” Adam nodded.

“Can’t get any more normal than getting married,” Walter remarked. “It feels a little overwhelming.”

“It can be,” Adam nodded.

“Not like it’s going to change anything though,” Walter laughed.

“I wouldn’t be too sure,” Adam said. “When Kris and I got married it changed everything.”

“But I don’t want things to change,” Walter frowned. “I like how our life is.”

“Relax,” Adam smiled. “It changed for the better. I didn’t know I could love him more, but after our wedding it just… blew up. The idea of not being his husband seemed so frightening.”

“Maybe my nerves are a little on edge today,” Walter shrugged. “Can you blame me? I had convinced myself years ago that this day would never come.”

“And here it is,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah,” Walter breathed out looking at himself in the mirror. “Here it is.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 1984

 

“Can you believe we’re here?” Walter gushed. “New York City, baby.”

“Are you going to be like this the whole time?” Bill asked sitting his case down on the bed. “What bed do you want?”

“What?” Walter asked with a confused laugh.

“You can have the bed nearer the window if you want,” Bill suggested moving his case to the other bed.

“Okay, I think you’re being serious right now,” Walter frowned.

“We can’t not use one of the beds,” Bill pointed out. “The cleaning crew will think it’s weird if they come in and only one bed has been slept in.”

“I haven’t seen you in five months and you expect me to sleep in the bed next to yours for five nights?” Walter asked annoyed. “We aren’t brothers.”

“According to the front desk down there we are,” Bill remarked. “Anyway it’s not too bad. Once we finish what we’re doing we can go to separate beds.”

“So you’re just going to screw me and then climb back into your own bed?” Walter asked folding his arms across his chest.

“That’s not what I meant,” Bill sighed. “We just have to be careful while we’re here. We’re not in your apartment now.”

“We’re in New York to finally be a real couple,” Walter pointed out. “We’re finally acting like a proper couple.”

“We’re in New York with a bunch of your friends,” Bill scoffed. “I hardly call this vacation us being a real couple.”

“Are you going to be like this the whole time?” Walter sighed.

“I just don’t see why we had to come with them,” Bill sighed. “I hardly see you as it is. Why would you want others around us?”

“It’s not my fault we don’t see each other,” Walter said grabbing Bill’s case and putting it on the floor. “And this trip has been planned for a year. If I had known that you could get away from Conway sooner then I would have planned a better vacation for us.”

“Can we at least get a few nights alone?” Bill asked. “The Knicks are playing on Thursday night.”

“The Knicks better be a band,” Walter frowned.

“I’m not just going to follow you and your friends around all week,” Bill sighed. “It’s my first time in New York and I want to enjoy it.”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Walter sighed. “I said we’d meet the others downstairs in twenty minutes.”

“Why?”

“We’re going to take a walk around,” Walter answered. “Now put your jeans and that blue t-shirt on.”

“And then after we do what I want to do,” Bill said opening his case.

“Uh huh,” Walter nodded before reaching for his own bag.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Why have I heard of this bar before?” Bill frowned following Walter and his friends inside the dark bar.

“No idea,” Walter shrugged. “Let’s grab that table here.”

“We’re going to check out the back,” Walter’s friend James yelled across the bar.

“There,” Walter smiled. “We’re finally alone. Happy?”

“We’ve been walking for an hour,” Bill complained. “We passed a lot of perfectly good bars. What the hell is so special about this one?”

“It just is.”

“Stonewall?” Bill sighed reaching one of the bar mats. “Why does that sound so familiar?”

“Get you a drink?”

Bill looked up the find an older man standing in front of him. “You want another?” he asked looking at Walter.

“We’re fine,” Walter said looking up at the man.

“Got it,” the man nodded before walking away.

“You don’t want a drink?” Bill frowned.

“He wasn’t a waiter,” Walter smirked. “He was hitting on you.”

“Shut up,” Bill laughed.

“The reason Stonewall sounds so familiar to you is because it was the bar that had all those riots in them in the late sixties,” Walter explained. “You know, the whole gay movement?”

“This is a gay bar?” Bill asked looking around the bar.

“You wouldn’t have come if I told you before,” Walter warned. “Now don’t freak out.”

“Don’t freak out?” Bill whispered. “I don’t like being lied to.”

“Fine,” Walter sighed. “Since we’re talking about it. We came to New York for gay pride.”

“For what?”

“It’s a march that happens every year,” Walter explained. “I went to the one last year while you were at home playing husband to your wife. This year we decided to come to New York for it. Now if you’re going to start bitching about it, you can leave right now.” Bill opened his mouth only to close it again. “Good,” Walter smiled. “Now you can get me that drink.”

 

……………………………………………….

 

“They seem very…” Bill paused trying to find the words. “Happy?”

“They’re young free and single,” Walter shrugged as he watched his friends all dance. “What’s not to be happy about?”

“You don’t look so happy,” Bill pointed out. “In fact I haven’t seen you smile since we got here.”

“Maybe I’m tired,” Walter remarked before taking a sip of his drink.

“I think you are,” Bill sighed. “Tired of all this.”

“It has it’s moments,” Walter smiled. “This is nice.”

“You’ve been doing something this trip,” Bill remarked.

“What’s that?”

“You’ve been mentioning Mary a lot more than usual,” Bill said looking toward the dance floor. “And it’s never to say anything good.”

“Do you blame me?” Walter sighed.

“You know the deal here,” Bill remarked. “I don’t know why you’re acting like this now.”

“Because she’s about to give birth to your second child,” Walter snapped. “Just even more reason for you to be connected to her for longer.”

“And you know she wanted kids,” Bill sighed rubbing his forehead. “The reason she married me was to have kids.”

“But you already gave her a kid,” Walter whispered. “How many more are you going to have?”

“Now is not the time for this conversation,” Bill whispered looking around the bar.

“I’ve put my life on hold for you,” Walter whispered. “I wish I wasn’t the only one doing all the work.”

 

………………………………………

 

“Walt?” Bill whispered looking across the dark hotel room at the other bed. “You still awake?”

“Yeah,” Walter sighed rolling onto his other side to face Bill’s bed.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Bill whispered. “We shouldn’t be fighting. Our time together is so rare as it is.”

“I’m sorry,” Walter said. “I know none of it is your fault. It’s just the way it is.”

“I think it is my fault,” Bill sighed. “I’m being so selfish.”

“You’re doing your best.”

“I’m holding you back,” Bill pointed out. “You should be out there having fun with your friends instead of staying with me.”

“This is where I want to be,” Walter admitted.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Bill admitted quietly. “I’m making you miserable.”

“Don’t start that,” Walter sighed climbing out his bed to move towards Bill’s. “This is what we both picked.”

“You could be out there meeting someone who can be with you all the time,” Bill said taking Walter’s hand. “Someone you don’t have to share.”

“That’s the problem,” Walter sighed. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“I wish this world was different,” Bill admitted. “I wish we could be out in the open.”

“It’s happening,” Walter remarked climbing into bed beside Bill. “Give it ten years and the world will accept two men being in love.”

“I doubt it,” Bill sighed resting his head on Walter’s chest.

“One day the world will be ready for two men getting married,” Walter smiled. “Having kids.”

“Not in our lifetime, baby,” Bill whispered pressing a kiss to Walter’s chest. “It’s a nice dream though.”

“It will be reality,” Walter whispered into Bill’s hair.

 

End of Flashback 1984

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I’m in a purple suit,” Jacob sighed looking at himself in the mirror.

“And you look beautiful,” Gabe smiled resting his hands on Jacob’s shoulders. “Remember what this day is about.”

“I know,” Jacob sighed. “Two old men finally getting married. I remember. But when you and I get married this will not be happening.”

“I know,” Gabe smiled. “This could be us soon. Without the purple suits.”

“I see you in a nice simple black suit,” Jacob smiled turning to look at his boyfriend. “Maybe your hair could be a little longer so that you could style it.”

“And our honeymoon could be somewhere really cool,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist.

“Like Paris,” Jacob suggested.

“I was thinking more like some abandoned cabin on top of a mountain,” Gabe smiled.

“Really?” Jacob asked pulling back to look at Gabe.

“With no one around,” Gabe pointed out. “It could be very romantic.”

“Paris in the summer time,” Jacob smiled. “Now that’s romantic.”

“I have a feeling we’ll be going on separate honeymoons,” Gabe smirked.

“We’ll figure it out,” Jacob smiled kissing the tip of Gabe’s nose. “We still have a few years, right?”

“I guess,” Gabe nodded before letting Jacob go.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“So this is what a man does on the morning of his wedding?” Elle asked as she watched Bill herding the sheep behind the fence.

“I’ve got to get these guys put away in case they decide they want to be in the wedding,” Bill smiled. “I don’t think Walter would like that on what’s supposed to be the best day of his life.”

“The best day?” Elle scoffed. “You would think at his age he would realize that there is no such thing as happy ever after.”

“Still bummed out about Autumn I take it?” Bill asked closing the gate.

“I’m working through it,” Elle shrugged.

“Want some advice from an old man?” Bill asked wiping the hands on his jeans.

“I guess,” Elle sighed as she followed Bill back towards the house.

“There is only one person in this world that you need,” Bill said wrapping his arm around Elle’s shoulder.

“Me?”

“No,” Bill smiled. “I know I need Walter. Now I could probably live without him, but it wouldn’t really be living. It would be existing, but it wouldn’t be living. I meet Walter when I was your age and it took us years to finally be together.”

“That’s really depressing,” Elle sighed.

“Not really,” Bill smiled. “It just meant we had to work a little harder, but it all worked out. Our love was strong enough to last. That’s what true love is all about. If Autumn really is your true love then it will work out. If not then you get to look forward to finding the person who is.”

“You really think that?”

“I know it,” Bill smiled squeezing Elle’s shoulder. “Now how about you help me figure out what the hell I’m going to do with these damn pigs.”

“Sandwiches?” Elle asked with a smile.

“You have your brother’s wit,” Bill smiled.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Walter’s in there yelling at a napkin for not folding properly,” Adam said closing the kitchen door.

“Bill’s outside with Elle chancing pigs,” Kris frowned as he fixed Grace in his arms. “You wouldn’t think they’re about to get married in an hours time.”

“Not the way we spent our wedding more, is it baby?” Adam smirked leaning down to kiss on Kris’s forehead.

“Shh,” Kris whispered shielding Grace’s ears. “I don’t want her first words to be something kinky.”

“Of course not,” Adam smiled taking Grace from Kris’s arms. “Her first word is going to be Buddy.”

“So what do you think of her dress?” Kris asked.

“It’s purple,” Adam smiled. “I can see a theme here.”

“Just be thankful they didn’t ask us to do it too,” Kris smirked. “Were we this crazy about our wedding?”

“Not really,” Adam said shaking his head. “I think we just wanted to be married.”

“Thank god that worked out,” Kris smirked. “We had no prenup.”

“Would you have taken me for everything if we broke up?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Damn right I would have,” Kris laughed taking Grace back.

“If I remember correctly you said if we got divorced the only thing you wanted was me,” Adam remarked taking Grace again.

“Actually that was you that said that,” Kris said reaching out for Grace.

“Don’t even try it,” Adam said holding Grace closer. “You got to dress her. It’s my turn.”

“Never got used to that sharing thing, did you?” Kris smirked.

“I’ve shared you with four kids for years, haven’t I?”

“That’s true,” Kris smiled. “Although it’s almost over.”

“Huh?” Adam frowned fixing Grace in his arms. “What are you talking about?”

“Sebastian will be out in the world in another year and then it won’t be long until Elle’s following,” Kris explained. “Then it will just be you and me rattling around that house on our own.”

“Are you trying to make me cry?” Adam frowned.

“It’s a good thing,” Kris laughed.

“Really?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Bill and Walter seem to enjoy it,” Kris shrugged. “You telling me you won’t?”

“Being alone with you?” Adam smiled. “That sounds nice.”

“Nice save Lambert,” Kris smirked before quickly taking Grace from Adam’s arms. “My turn.”

“But…”

“Come on,” Kris said taking Adam’s hand. “We better get seated.”

 

………………………………………..

 

“By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you married,” The pastor smiled before closing the book in his hand. “You may now kiss.”

“Here?” Bill whispered. “Like in front of everyone?”

“Just kiss him,” Elle sighed rolling her eyes.

“You heard the girl,” Walter smiled.

“Uh huh,” Bill smiled softly before leaning in to give Walter a quick kiss on the lips.

“It’s a start,” Walter sighed before turning around to see everyone on their feet clapping. “Ready to start this journey?” he asked taking Bill’s hand.

“Ready to continue it,” Bill smiled.

 

………………………………………….

 

“He looks so happy,” Jacob smiled as watched Walter and Bill walk to the floor for their first dance.

“You want to dance?” Gabe asked standing up from the table.

“Seriously?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re actually asking me to dance?”

“Do you want to or not?” Gabe sighed.

“Okay,” Jacob smiled standing up. “I’ll fall for it.”

“I’m being nice,” Gabe remarked taking Jacob into his arms. “Romantic even.”

“I can see that.”

“So you’re twenty now,” Gabe pointed out. “No longer a teenager.”

“I’ve made a promise with myself not to freak out about getting older until I hit thirty,” Jacob shrugged. “Your teasing won’t work.”

“I’m not teasing you,” Gabe laughed softly. “I’m just pointing out that life is moving forward.”

“Another way for you to say I’m getting older.”

“No matter how old you are I’m always going to be older,” Gabe pointed out.

“That’s very true,” Jacob smiled.

“What I’m saying is that we’re both no longer teenagers,” Gabe said. “Another eighteen months and you’ll be finished with college. Thought about what you’re going to do after?”

“Hopefully secure a job at one of the fashion houses here in LA,” Jacob shrugged. “We can’t go too far away because of the farm.”

“So you’d be happy to stay in LA?” Gabe asked. “I know you always talking about going to New York after graduation.”

“I can create fashion anywhere,” Jacob remarked. “Anyway it will be a few years before I have my own label.”

“So LA is our future?” Gabe asked glancing around at the other people dancing.

“Unless something dramatic happens,” Jacob answered.

“Okay, well I want to ask you something,” Gabe whispered.

“Okay,” Jacob smiled. “What?”

“I wanted to know if you…” Gabe said closing his eyes. “This might not be the right time for this, but…”

“Spit it out,” Jacob smirked. “And if it involves the barn then my answer is no. That is not happening again.”

“It’s not the barn,” Gabe said laughing nervously.

“So what is it?”

“I…” Gabe let out a deep breath before leaning in to press his lips against Jacob’s ear. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“I’m asking you to marry me,” Gabe whispered. “What do you say?”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	175. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 175

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I’ve made a decision,” Elle said standing in front of Adam and Kris’s bed.

“Yeah?” Kris asked not looking away from the TV.

“I’m over Autumn,” Elle said crawling onto the bed.

“That’s… is that a good thing?” Adam asked looking away from the TV.

“My true love is out there,” Elle answered. “I just have to be patient.”

“So Autumn isn’t your true love?” Kris asked.

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Elle sighed. “Which is a shame because we really got along.”

“Why the change of heart?” Kris frowned.

“I talked to Bill,” Elle explained. “He made me see sense.”

“And how did he do that?” Kris asked surprised.

“Yeah because we’ve been trying to do that for years,” Adam added.

“Just know that from now on I’m going to be more grown up about things,” Elle said. “There will be no more complaining about not having a record contract.”

“That’s… nice,” Adam frowned giving Kris a look.

“That’s very mature of you,” Kris agreed. “So what are you going to do?”

“Be fourteen,” Elle shrugged. “Dawn’s having a party tomorrow night so I’m going to the mall with Sophia tomorrow to get something to wear. It’s okay if I go to her party, right?”

“As long as you follow the rules,” Adam nodded. “No boys, no drinking.”

“It’s a pajama party,” Elle explained. “Just girls.”

“Now I don’t know if that’s better or not,” Kris frowned. “Maybe we should have a no girls policy too.”

“Actually there is probably no need for that anymore,” Elle said chewing on her bottom lip.

“There is really,” Adam remarked. “You have this tendency to fall in love with everyone you meet. I think your heart needs a break.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Elle said looking down at her hands. “I’m actually thinking that maybe girls aren’t really my thing.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kris asked.

“I think I might actually be straight,” Elle mumbled. “Maybe it was a phase.”

“A phase?” Adam asked. “Are you being serious here?”

“Adam.”

“Don’t Adam me Kris,” Adam said annoyed. “Being gay isn’t a phase, young lady.”

“Don’t yell at me,” Elle frowned. “I just mean maybe I was wrong.”

“Sexuality isn’t a pair of shoes you can try on and then decide you don’t like when they make your feet sore,” Adam explained trying to remain calm. “It’s how you’re born.”

“Your Papa’s right, Elle,” Kris sighed. “But then I guess I saw this coming.”

“What?” Adam and Elle asked at the same time.

“She’s just like I was at her age,” Kris said looking at Adam. “Always following the crowd. Doing what everyone else is doing.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing?” Adam asked. “Because your parents and your brother are gay, you decide to be gay too?”

“Not exactly,” Elle sighed. “I did really like Autumn. I guess I just… it was just what I felt at the time.”

“And now you don’t?”

“I think I’m going to take your advice, Papa,” Elle answered. “I think my heart needs a break.”

“Well it’s two in the morning,” Adam pointed out rubbing his forehead. “You should be in bed if you want to go to the mall tomorrow.”

“Everything’s okay?”

“As long as you’re okay,” Kris answered.

“I’m glad you guys are my parents,” Elle smiled leaning in to give them each a kiss on the cheek.

“The feelings mutual,” Adam smiled as he watched Elle walk out of the bedroom.

“Well that was something,” Kris sighed running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know with that girl anymore,” Adam frowned. “It’s like she loves drama.”

“It’s like she’s got your DNA.”

“This isn’t funny,” Adam frowned. “For the past year I’ve thought of her as being gay. Now she tells us she’s not?”

“Actually she never said she was gay,” Kris pointed out. “She told us she likes the person.”

“That’s what gay people say before they come out of the closet,” Adam sighed.

“Let’s just take our daughter for what she is,” Kris remarked.

“And what’s that?”

“A diva in training I think.”

“I really don’t see the funny in this,” Adam remarked.

“It’s two in the morning,” Kris sighed reaching for the remote to turn the TV off. “Now isn’t the time to make sense of things. Let’s just be thankful that she’s decided no more romance for a while.”

“She’s going to be the death of me,” Adam complained.

 

………………………………………..

 

“There you are,” Gabe smiled closing the bedroom door. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“My head was spinning,” Jacob shrugged rolling onto his side on the bed. “I thought I would lay down in here for ten minutes.”

“Granddad said we could stay if we want,” Gabe said taking a seat on the bed. “If you can’t be bothered driving back home.”

“They don’t want us here on their wedding night,” Jacob said sitting up.

“Actually, Granddad’s already passed out on the sofa with a game on and Walter’s trying to get a wine stain out of carpet,” Gabe laughed. “I don’t think we would be interrupting anything.”

“Still we should probably get going.”

“Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?”

“Gabe,” Jacob sighed. “Now isn’t the time.”

“I need to understand,” Gabe pleaded.

 

Flashback

 

“He looks so happy,” Jacob smiled as watched Walter and Bill walk to the floor for their first dance.

“You want to dance?” Gabe asked standing up from the table.

“Seriously?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re actually asking me to dance?”

“Do you want to or not?” Gabe sighed.

“Okay,” Jacob smiled standing up. “I’ll fall for it.”

“I’m being nice,” Gabe remarked taking Jacob into his arms. “Romantic even.”

“I can see that.”

“So you’re twenty now,” Gabe pointed out. “No longer a teenager.”

“I’ve made a promise with myself not to freak out about getting older until I hit thirty,” Jacob shrugged. “Your teasing won’t work.”

“I’m not teasing you,” Gabe laughed softly. “I’m just pointing out that life is moving forward.”

“Another way for you to say I’m getting older.”

“No matter how old you are I’m always going to be older,” Gabe pointed out.

“That’s very true,” Jacob smiled.

“What I’m saying is that we’re both no longer teenagers,” Gabe said. “Another eighteen months and you’ll be finished with college. Thought about what you’re going to do after?”

“Hopefully secure a job at one of the fashion houses here in LA,” Jacob shrugged. “We can’t go too far away because of the farm.”

“So you’d be happy to stay in LA?” Gabe asked. “I know you always talking about going to New York after graduation.”

“I can create fashion anywhere,” Jacob remarked. “Anyway It will be a few years before I have my own label.”

“So LA is our future?” Gabe asked glancing around at the other people dancing.

“Unless something dramatic happens,” Jacob answered.

“Okay, well I want to ask you something,” Gabe whispered.

“Okay,” Jacob smiled. “What?”

“I wanted to know if you…” Gabe said closing his eyes. “This might not be the right time for this, but…”

“Spit it out,” Jacob smirked. “And if it involves the barn then my answer is no. That is not happening again.”

“It’s not the barn,” Gabe said laughing nervously.

“So what is it?”

“I…” Gabe let out a deep breath before leaning in to press his lips against Jacob’s ear. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“I’m asking you to marry me,” Gabe whispered. “What do you say?”

“I…”

“Break it up you two,” Sophia said pulling Gabe and Jacob apart. “We have to get the cake set up.”

“Jacob?” Gabe asked looking at his boyfriend.

“Not now,” Jacob said before following Sophia.

 

End of Flashback

 

“You’ve been avoiding me all night,” Gabe remarked. “I want to know what’s going on.”

“Please just wait until we get home,” Jacob pleaded. “Then we can talk about it all you want.”

“Look if your answer is no…”

“I haven’t said anything,” Jacob sighed. “Please let’s just get into the car.”

“Okay, I take it back,” Gabe said. “Forget I said anything.”

“If you would just wait until we get home…”

“Why the hell should I?” Gabe snapped.

“Because there is a ring there waiting for you,” Jacob snapped back.

“What?”

“This is not how this was supposed to be,” Jacob sighed. “I had it all planned out for next week.”

“What?” Gabe repeated. “What did you have planned for next week?”

“We were going to go to the beach house,” Jacob explained. “I was going to arrange for us to go for a walk along the beach as the sun went down and then I thought… well I was going to propose.”

“You were going to propose?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Jacob sighed.

“But I was going to propose,” Gabe frowned.

“You didn’t even have a ring,” Jacob pointed out. “I have a ring.”

“Where?” Gabe asked folding his arms across his chest.

“In one of my socks in my top drawer,” Jacob mumbled. “But at least I have one.”

“I have a ring,” Gabe frowned.

“Where?”

“In my sock drawer,” Gabe sighed. “I didn’t… I didn’t plan on proposing here. Just when I saw you earlier I couldn’t help myself. I had to ask you. And why did you buy me a ring? I don’t wear rings.”

“Well you’re wearing the ring I bought you,” Jacob warned.

“I haven’t even said yes to you,” Gabe pointed out.

“Are you going to say it now?” Jacob asked with his hands on his hips.

“I don’t know,” Gabe shrugged. “You haven’t asked me yet.”

“I did.”

“No,” Gabe said shaking his head. “I asked you.”

“So will you?” Jacob asked.

“Will I what?”

“Will you marry me?”

“This is you asking?” Gabe laughed.

“Well it was supposed to happen on a beach,” Jacob sighed. “We were going to make our own necklaces out of shells.”

“Are we staying here or going home?” Gabe asked undoing his tie. “These shoes are killing me.”

“I guess we’re staying,” Jacob sighed looking at his watch. “It’s almost three.”

“We should get some sleep,” Gabe smiled tugging off his pants.

“Yeah,” Jacob sighed turning around to undress.

“Jacob?”

“Yeah?”

“I would.”

“What?”

“I’d marry you,” Gabe smiled. “Anytime, anyplace.”

“Maybe we will take that trip to the beach then,” Jacob smiled before climbing into bed.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Buddy,” Tristan yelled causing Adam to jump up from the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I know what I want from Santa,” Tristan answered climbing onto the middle of the bed.

“Why is there yelling?” Kris groaned pulling the covers over his head.

“Tristan is about to tell us what he wants from Santa,” Adam answered.

“But it’s only November,” Kris mumbled. “We haven’t even had Thanks Giving yet.”

“Do you want to know what I want from Santa?” Tristan frowned.

“Of course,” Adam answered rolling onto his side. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want Santa to make Gracie better,” Tristan said causing Kris to open his eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“I have lots of toys,” Tristan explained crawling onto the middle of the bed. “But I only have one baby sister. I want to make her better. I need her because I can’t be a big brother without her.”

“But Grace isn’t sick,” Adam pointed out gently. “Being born with downs syndrome doesn’t mean you’re sick. You’re just different, and different is good. Even one in the world is different. That’s what makes us all special.”

“But Gracie is always going to the doctors,” Tristan pointed out. “Why does she go there if she isn’t sick?”

“Just to make sure she doesn’t get sick,” Adam explained.

“I don’t get it,” Tristan frowned chewing on his bottom lip.

“Kris?” Adam sighed looking at his husband.

“Well when someone is born with downs it sometimes means they have some health problems,” Kris explained. “It doesn’t mean they are sick it just means the doctors have to keep an eye on them. So Gracie’s doctor isn’t seeing her because she’s sick, he’s seeing her just to make sure she stays healthy.”

“So there’s nothing wrong with her?”

“Not a thing,” Kris smiled. “She’s perfect.”

“Then I want a remote control plane,” Tristan smiled. “A red one. And I want all the batman figures.”

“Right,” Kris laughed nodding his head. “I guess you better start writing Santa your letter then.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Sebastian sighed.

“You’re telling me I’m doing it wrong,” Elle pointed out. “How do you want me to look at you?”

“You’re not doing it wrong,” Sebastian sighed sitting down his guitar. “I just didn’t write the song to be sung like that. Do it in a lower register.”

“I don’t do lower register,” Elle frowned. “Also you’re not the executive producer of this.”

“Those are my songs that I wrote,” Sebastian pointed out. “I’m pretty sure I am producing it.”

“But…”

“Look, we set rules before we started this,” Sebastian sighed. “You’re not following them.”

“Fine,” Elle sighed. “I’ll sing it lower.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian breathed out. “Now do you want to take the beginning or the middle of this song?”

“I don’t know,” Elle shrugged. “Whatever you think is best.”

“I don’t want you to roll over like a puppy,” Sebastian sighed. “You can have your opinion.”

“Then you’ll ignore it and do it your own way?”

“This isn’t going to work,” Sebastian frowned picking up his guitar.

“Because you don’t know what you’re doing,” Elle pointed out.

“You know you’re really…”

“Hear me out,” Elle said holding up her hands to stop Sebastian from talking.

“Go on.”

“You’re great,” Elle said quickly. “Your songs are amazing, but producing them is another matter.”

“So what do you suggest?”

“You get a producer,” Elle answered. “I suggest Dad.”

“Or you sing the song like I want you to,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“Now you’re getting bitchy,” Elle frowned.

“Just get in front of the mic,” Sebastian sighed.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“I think we should have a big Thanks Giving this year,” Kris remarked looking across the kitchen at Adam.

“Are you suggesting we do it here?” Adam frowned. “Like with food and everything?”

“We haven’t had a Thanks Giving without it,” Kris shrugged. “Anyway it will be fun.”

“Are you suggesting we invite your brother?”

“He is family,” Kris pointed out.

“And he’ll be bringing his wife I assume?”

“Why are you talking like that?” Kris asked confused.

“What?”

“Suggest and assume,” Kris answered. “There’s like an undertone of sarcasm there.”

“I’m just asking.”

“They will be invited yes,” Kris answered. “Just like they were last year. Last year was okay, wasn’t it?”

“Hmm,” Adam shrugged looking out of the kitchen door towards the back yard. “Can you believe what Tristan asked from Santa?”

“He’s sweet,” Kris smiled walking over towards Adam to look at Tristan playing out back. “Grace will do well having him as a big brother.”

“You know I wouldn’t change her,” Adam remarked quietly.

“What?”

“If I had the chance to have grace be born without downs I wouldn’t take it,” Adam explained. “Does that make me a bad grandparent?”

“I don’t think so,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam’s back. “She’s perfect how she is.”

“I know we keep saying it, but it’s really true,” Adam nodded.

“I happen to agree.”

“We did good, didn’t we?” Adam asked smiling softly as he looked down at Kris. “This whole family thing.”

“We didn’t kill any of them,” Kris shrugged. “I’d say we should get a gold star for good effort.”

“I never thought I would be this good of a father when we started this journey,” Adam laughed softly looking back at Tristan. “Didn’t even imagine grandchildren in my future.”

“I knew you would be amazing,” Kris said smiling warmly at his husband. “Although I thought all of our kids would be leather wreathing glam gods.”

“There’s still time,” Adam smirked.

“You are my greatest success,” Kris said causing Adam to look at him.

“What?”

“All the album sales and sold out concerts can’t even compete with what we’ve built together,” Kris answered.

“Even more than the grammy wins?”

“Even more than the grammy wins,” Kris laughed before reaching up to give Adam a kiss.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“So you want to drive straight home or stop off at your parents first?” Gabe asked looking across the car at Jacob. “We still have Tristan’s teddy in the back seat.”

“Of course I want to go to my parents first,” Jacob smiled. “You really think I can keep this news to myself?”

“I thought we were waiting for the beach,” Gabe smiled.

“Like that was ever going to happen,” Jacob scoffed. “Although we are going to go to the beach. I want to celebrate our engagement in style. We can get the keys to the beach house while we’re there.”

“Plus we need to pick up our rings,” Gabe pointed out.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Jacob asked smiling wide.

“Did you have any doubt it wouldn’t?”

“Of course not,” Jacob answered. “Although my life plan didn’t have it mapped out this early. I was sure I’d be finished with school and we’d have our own place by then.”

“We can have our own place,” Gabe shrugged. “A nice little apartment somewhere.”

“Remember the last time we shared an apartment together?” Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

“We’ve lived together for over a year now,” Gabe pointed out.

“In a three story house,” Jacob answered. “Living in an apartment is a whole other story.”

“So maybe a two bedroom apartment,” Gabe suggested.

“Can we really raise children in an apartment?” Jacob asked causing Gabe’s eyes to widen.

“Children?”

“Breath, Gabe,” Jacob smirked. “I’m talking years from now.”

“Trying to.”

“If we’re going to buy a place we should buy one that we will want to spend years in,” Jacob explained.

“Kids,” Gabe breathed out gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“What about them?”

“We’re going to have them,” Gabe answered. “Probably more than one.”

“Hopefully,” Jacob smiled.

“And you know how to do that?”

“Have kids?” Jacob asked. “I know the rules, but we’re going to need a little help with that. You know, since none of us have vaginas.”

“I mean you know how to be a dad,” Gabe said giving Jacob a quick glance. “That’s something you know about?”

“Not really,” Jacob shrugged.

“And you’re okay about that?”

“Are you freaking out?” Jacob frowned looking at his boyfriend.

“I don’t know how to be a dad,” Gabe answered quietly.

“Neither do I,” Jacob shrugged. “I think we need a baby before we start learning.”

“But you’ve got like the best dads in the world,” Gabe remarked. “Look who my role model was.”

“What’s your dad got to do with anything?” Jacob asked confused.

“What if I’m crap dad like him?”

“Okay, you need to focus on your driving,” Jacob said glancing at the road. “I don’t know why you’re freaking out about this now. You’re always talking about having kids. I should be the one freaking out.”

“Because it’s happening,” Gabe answered. “So what if I’m crap like my Dad. I’m sure he set out on this parenting thing thinking he would be good at it.”

“You know you’re nothing like your dad. That just isn’t who you are.”

“You sure?”

“Gabe,” Jacob said with a soft laugh. “You are going to be the best dad in the world. I know that for a fact.”

“You do?”

“Baby, our kids are going to be the luckiest kids in the world,” Jacob answered.

“Thanks,” Gabe said smiling. “The minute I stop this car I’m going to give you the biggest kiss ever.”

“Okay,” Jacob laughed nodding his head.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	176. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 176

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“So Thanks Giving is a week away,” Sophia remarked as she dressed Grace on the living room floor. “What exactly are the plans?”

“Well Uncle Neil and Aunt Allison are staying in New York because Aunt Allison feels to fat to fly,” Adam answered.

“She’s only seven months pregnant,” Sophia pointed out. “How fat can she be?”

“I asked that,” Adam smirked. “Uncle Neil informed me that she’s also forty-two and in no mood to argue. So they’re spending their Thanks Giving in New York.”

“And what about everyone else?” Sophia sighed. “I really want Grace’s first Thanks Giving to be a good one.”

“It will be,” Adam smiled looking down at his granddaughter. “Your Mama and Granddad will be flying on Wednesday and Grandma will be here Tuesday.”

“Grandpa?”

“He’ll be at some sort of hippy reunion then,” Adam shrugged.

“He’s going to miss Grace’s first Thanks Giving?”

“It’s going to be fine,” Adam said reaching out to stroke Sophia’s arm. “Brad and Cass will be here too. They’ve even convinced Bo to make an appearance. She’s going to get a shock when she sees how much Grace has grown.”

“I can’t believe she’s six months already,” Sophia sighed. “It feels like yesterday I was looking into her eyes for the first time.”

“And look how much she’s learned in those six months,” Adam smiled proudly. “She’s got that smile down perfectly.”

“She’s still not holding her head steady though,” Sophia pointed out. “Tristan was already doing that by now.”

“She’ll do it,” Adam said. “Plus she’s talking now.”

“Saying baba isn’t talking,” Sophia smirked. “That’s her realizing she’s got a voice.”

“I like to think she was saying my nickname,” Adam shrugged.

“Baba is your nickname?” Sophia asked confused.

“Short for Buddy,” Adam answered. “It makes sense.”

“Only in your head,” Sophia smirked.

“And what about the bubbles?” Adam asked causing Sophia to frown at him.

“What bubbles?”

“Well your Dad was giving her a bath the other day and she blew a bubble.”

“Seriously?” Sophia asked with a smile.

“They were out of her nose, but I think it’s a talent.”

“That’s gross,” Sophia frowned looking at her daughter.

“And don’t forget the tooth that’s coming through,” Adam pointed out.

“Can’t forget that,” Sophia sighed. “Every time my fingers are anywhere near her mouth she’s taking a bite.”

“Your Dad wanted to dress her up as white trash,” Adam laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Sophia frowned.

“You know, dungarees, a trucker hat and a can of beer in her hand,” Adam explained. “It would go well with her one front tooth.”

“Remind me to never leave my child alone with Dad again,” Sophia frowned causing Adam to laugh.

“Hello?” Jacob called out walking through the front door.

“Living room,” Adam yelled. “That you guys just getting back from Bill and Walter’s?”

“We stopped off to have breakfast first,” Gabe answered taking a seat.

“Where is everyone?” Jacob asked looking around the living room.

“Sebastian and Elle are in the studio trying not to kill each other and your Dad’s taking a nap,” Adam answered. “Why?”

“Well,” Jacob breathed out. “Gabe and I have some news.”

“We should wait until your Dad’s here,” Gabe whispered.

“I can’t,” Jacob said with excitement. “I’m going to burst if I don’t announce it now.”

“What’s going on?” Adam asked with a confused laugh.

“Can I?” Jacob asked looking at Gabe.

“Can I stop you?”

“Oh just tell us,” Sophia sighed.

“Gabe asked me a question last night and I said yes,” Jacob said with a wide smile.

“Okay,” Adam shrugged. “What was the question?”

“Seriously?” Sophia laughed.

“What am I missing?”

“Really?” Jacob asked annoyed. “You don’t know what I’m getting at here?”

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Not really.”

“It’s finally happened,” Sophia frowned. “All those years of screaming women have finally left him brain damaged.”

“Adam,” Gabe smirked. “Put the guy out of his misery.”

“What’s… Okay what am I missing?” Jacob asked looking between Gabe and Adam.

“You really think I would ask you to marry me and not run it passed your parents first?” Gabe smirked.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2034 October

 

“He’s looking really jumpy,” Kris whispered following Adam towards the kitchen. “Do you think he’s fell off the wagon?”

“He better not have,” Adam frowned. “Or I’ll run him over with the wagon.”

“I’m glad you both could make it,” Gabe said wiping his hands nervously on his jeans.

“This is our kitchen,” Kris shrugged.

“What’s going on, Gabe?” Adam frowned taking a seat.

“Before we start I just want you both to know that I love your son very much,” Gabe said quickly. “He’s my world. I don’t even want to think about where I would be if I didn’t have him in my life. Everything I do I do it for him.”

“Easy Bryan Adam’s,” Adam frowned holding up his hands. “Want to explain it a little slower please?”

“I love you guys too,” Gabe answered. “You guys are like the parents I wish I had. Hell you’ve practically raised me. I’m the man I am today because of you guys.”

“You have to explain it easier than this,” Kris remarked.

“Oh god this is going badly wrong,” Gabe groaned burying his face into his hands. “It sounded so great in my head.”

“Take your time,” Adam said.

“My life is Jacob,” Gabe explained looking down at his hands. “He’s like… everything.”

“Yeah we got that part,” Kris frowned. “What else.”

“I need your permission to marry your son,” Gabe said quickly before letting out a shaky breath.

“Did he say marry?” Kris whispered leaning into Adam’s side.

“Yeah I heard that word,” Adam whispered back.

“You’re going to tell me no, aren’t you?” Gabe asked quietly.

“Are you asking us if you can marry Jacob?” Adam asked.

“Look I know you probably don’t want an ex drug addict in your family, but…”

“Hold it right there,” Kris said holding his hand up to stop Gabe from talking. “Adam can I talk to you upstairs?”

“Sure,” Adam nodded before looking at Gabe. “Stay right there.”

“Nowhere else to go,” Gabe sighed taking a seat at the kitchen table.

 

……………………………………

 

“So what are we going to do?” Adam asked closing the bedroom door behind him. “We’re being sort of cruel not saying yes to him right away.”

“We sure this is a good idea?” Kris asked walking over the Adam’s jeweler drawer. “I mean they’re pretty young.”

“That is true.”

“Although we did both know that this was going to happen,” Adam pointed out.

“Exactly,” Kris nodded. “So we’re giving him this?” he asked holding up a ring box.”

“That was the plan,” Adam smiled taking the ring from Kris’s hand. “Think he’ll accept it?”

“All we have to tell him is that Jacob picked this ring,” Kris shrugged.

“Do you think even Jacob will remember picking it?” Adam smirked looking down at the ring. “He was only five.”

“I’ve never seen a kid so excited about a ring before,” Kris smirked. “Most kids his age wanted action figures. He wanted an engagement ring.”

“We both knew we were never getting out of that jewelers without it,” Adam laughed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flash Forward 2019

 

“Why do we have to go into another store,” eight-year-old Sophia moaned as Adam dragged her into another store.

“Because we still have to find Mama’s Christmas present,” Adam sighed. “We’ve been over this.”

“Mama doesn’t like stupid jewelry,” Sophia frowned. “She likes cooking.”

“Kris?” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Sophia go make sure Sebastian doesn’t knock anything over,” Kris said nodding his head towards two-year-old Sebastian as he wobbled towards a display case.”

“Can we go to a toy store afterwards?” Sophia asked placing her hands on his hips.

“Yes,” Kris sighed. “We’re going to the toy store afterwards.”

“She driving you insane too?” Adam whispered as Kris followed him towards the counter.

“I love her completely,” Kris answered. “She’s my favorite when she’s asleep though.”

“I hear you,” Adam laughed. “So, what are we getting her?”

“This stuff is really expensive looking,” Kris frowned looking around.

“She’s your mother,” Adam pointed out. “And she’s helped us a lot this year. She deserves something nice.”

“I don’t mean that,” Kris said. “I mean she’s not exactly flashy. She likes simple things.”

“It will be simple,” Adam smiled. “What about a nice pair of earrings?”

“She doesn’t go anywhere to wear fancy earrings,” Kris shrugged. “Where’s Dad going to take her that she can wear something like this?”

“Then we’ll send them some place,” Adam shrugged. “Please get into this.”

“I’ve suggested great ideas for my Mama’s Christmas gift.”

“You suggested pots,” Adam remarked dryly.

“She told me she needed to get some new ones,” Kris shrugged.

“We’re getting her jewelry,” Adam smirked looking back at the counter. “What about those?”

“They’re okay,” Kris shrugged.

“I can see I’m going to need someone with better taste,” Adam said looking around the store. “Jacob?”

“Yeah, Papa?”

“Come help me pick your Mama’s gift.”

“The diamond ones,” Jacob said letting his eyes scan across the counter quickly.

“See how easy it is?” Adam smirked.

“You’re really taking advice from our five-year-old?” Kris frowned.

“Our boy knows what he’s talking about,” Adam answered.

“Okay,” Kris shrugged. “See anything for Aunt Allison?”

“No,” Jacob scoffed. “This is so not Aunt Allison’s kind of store.”

“Exactly,” Adam said smiling proudly.

“But this is the best store we’ve been in all day,” Jacob said smiling up at his Dad.

“Really?” Kris frowned. “Even better than the toy store we’re going to next?”

“Why would a toy store be exciting?” Jacob asked confused. “They don’t sell clothes.”

“True,” Kris nodded giving Adam a look.

“It’s like looking in the mirror,” Adam said proudly.

“His shopping habits are getting expensive,” Kris remarked looking back at the earrings. “God knows what he’s going to be like when he’s a teenager. I can see a very abused credit card, and a…”

“Oh my god,” Jacob asked.

“What?” Adam frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Look at that ring,” Jacob said pressing his face closer to the glass. “See the one in the middle?”

“Yeah?” Adam nodded bending down to look at the ring Jacob was pointing at. “What about it?”

“Can I have it?”

“That ring?” Adam asked confused.

“Yeah,” Jacob answered smiling wide. “Can I get it?”

“Why would you want that ring?” Adam asked.

“It’s pretty.”

“Hold on,” Adam smiled before standing up. “He wants that ring.”

“That’s a wedding ring,” Kris pointed out.

“I know.”

“Adam he can’t get a wedding ring,” Kris remarked. “That’s weird.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed bending back down. “Honey you can’t get that ring.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a wedding ring.”

“Actually it’s an engagement ring,” Jacob corrected.

“Hold on,” Adam smiled standing up again. “He said it’s an engagement ring.”

“Its still weird,” Kris shrugged.

“Okay,” Adam sighed bending down. “Honey you don’t need an engagement ring right now.”

“Of course I don’t need it right now,” Jacob laughed. “But I’ll need it later. So can I?”

“Hold on,” Adam sighed standing up. “He says he needs it for later.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed.

“Hold on,” Adam said through gritted teeth before behind down. “Honey you sure you don’t want anything else? You won’t need a ring for years.”

“But I will need one someday,” Jacob pointed out.

“So you can get one then,” Adam smiled.

“But they won’t have this ring when I need it,” Jacob remarked. “And I want this ring. It’s perfect.”

“Hold on,” Adam sighed standing up. “Yeah, we’re going to need to buy him this ring.”

“Adam it’s almost three thousand dollars,” Kris sighed.

“Well you tell him no then,” Adam said taking a step back.

“Jacob buddy,” Kris said bending down. “You’re only five-years-old. You’re not going to be married for a long time. And when you do get married your tastes might have changed.”

“I don’t think so,” Jacob said shaking his head. “I will love this ring forever.”

“Seriously, Jacob,” Kris sighed. “You really can’t get an engagement ring right now.”

“You don’t want to buy me the ring?” Jacob asked looking up at Kris.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Kris sighed.

“It’s okay Daddy,” Jacob said smiling softly. “You don’t have to buy me the ring today.”

“You’re being a very good boy,” Kris smiled running his hand through Jacob’s hair.

“I’ll just ask Santa to buy me it,” Jacob smiled before walking over to Sophia and Sebastian.

“Well?” Adam asked as Kris stood up.

“We’re getting the damn ring,” Kris sighed.

 

End of Flashback 2019

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“So it looks like none of your kids are going to take after your slutty past,” Brad remarked pouring himself another glass of wine.

“We’re celebrating here,” Adam sighed. “Do you have to be a bitch right now?”

“I just think it’s funny that your two oldest kids are all settled down before the age of twenty-one,” Brad smirked.

“And yours aren’t?” Adam asked. “Tye’s got Sophia, and Bo has been happily living in sin for the past two years.”

“At least she’s not married,” Brad pouted.

“And I wasn’t slutty,” Adam snapped. “I was friendly.”

“Between the time we broke up and the time you met Kris you had a great time out in the clubs,” Brad pointed out. “Trust me I was there to witness it.”

“And you lived as a nun before you and Cass got married?” Adam scoffed.

“Hey I know I was a slut,” Brad shrugged. “And so does my husband. Which is more than I can say about yours.”

“Kris knows all about my past,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“All of it?”

“Enough,” Adam mumbled. “I don’t think my husband needs to know all the times I was out of control.”

“High on things you didn’t even know you were taking,” Brad added. “Sleeping with the lowest of the low.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “I remember my own past.”

“It all made you who you are,” Brad pointed out. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“And not something I want for my kids,” Adam said. “If they all find love at a young age and settle down before the age of twenty-one, then I’ll be very happy.”

“You think that one is going to settle down easily?” Brad asked nodding towards Elle as she walked into the kitchen.

“Need something sweetie?” Adam asked sitting down his glass of wine.

“Can I go over to Dawn’s house?”

“Dawn?” Brad whispered.

“Justin Bieber’s daughter,” Adam whispered back. “Don’t you want to stay here and celebrate?”

“Celebrate what?” Elle frowned.

“Your brother getting engaged,” Adam answered.

“Celebrate him chaining himself to another person for the rest of his life?” Elle asked. “Why would I want to celebrate that? So can I go?”

“Go,” Adam sighed.

“So she’s going to be the slutty Allen kid,” Brad mused as he watched Elle walk away.

“I’ll kick your ass little man,” Adam warned grabbing his glass of wine.

 

……………………………………………

 

“So how do we do this?” Gabe asked closing the bedroom door behind him.

“Unusually we get naked first,” Jacob shrugged. “You want to try something new.”

“I’m talking about the rings,” Gabe said walking over to the dresser drawer. “Should I propose again?”

“You grab yours and I’ll grab mine,” Jacob smiled pulling open his sock drawer.

“Why am I suddenly nervous?” Gabe asked walking back towards the bed.

“It’s not like I’m going to say no,” Jacob smirked climbing onto the bed. “Okay, you first.”

“Me first what?”

“Give me the ring,” Jacob answered. “And if you’re feeling extra romantic you can say a few words.”

“You know I’m not very good with words,” Gabe frowned looking down at the ring box in his hand.

“Just tell me what you’re feeling,” Jacob smiled taking Gabe’s hand in his.

“Well I feel happy,” Gabe smiled. “It’s still a little surreal, but I know it’s happening. And I love you.”

“Goes without saying,” Jacob smiled.

“So this is for you,” Gabe smiled placing the ring in Jacob’s hand.

“That’s it?” Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

“I just told you I wasn’t good with words,” Gabe sighed.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “I don’t even remember what this ring looks like,” he added untying the ribbon on the box.

“It’s pretty,” Gabe remarked.

“Damn it is,” Jacob said opening up the box. “I even had great taste at the age of five.”

“So will you marry me?” Gabe asked taking the ring back from Jacob.

“Depends,” Jacob smiled holding up the ring box he had by his side. “Will you marry me?”

“Hell yeah,” Gabe answered causing Jacob to laugh.

“I guess that’s a hell yeah from me too,” Jacob laughed holding out his hand for Gabe to put on the ring.

“So that’s it,” Gabe smiled as Jacob placed the ring on his finger. “We are officially engaged.”

“What do two people do when they get engaged?” Jacob asked.

“I can think of a few things,” Gabe smirked.

“Really?” Jacob smirked back. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think so,” Gabe smiled.

“Cool, you get the laptop and I’ll grab the wedding magazines from the closet,” Jacob said climbing off of the bed.

“Yeah that wasn’t what I was thinking at all,” Gabe frowned as he watched Jacob disappear into the closet.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	177. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 177

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“I’ve never see a baby poncho before,” Kris remarked as Jacob pulled another item out of his bag. “At least not a leather one.”

“It’s like the one Papa used to own,” Jacob explained. “Remember?”

“You mean the one your Dad threw out when I was in Spain?” Adam asked giving Kris a look.

“That needed thrown away,” Kris remarked rolling his eyes. “So what’s the poncho for, Jacob?”

“Grace of course,” Jacob answered. “Since we’re going to Conway for Christmas I thought she should have something warm.”

“And making it leather?” Kris asked.

“Warm and stylish,” Jacob added.

“Please tell me you’ve got a pair of shoes in there to match?” Adam asked trying to look into Jacob’s bag.

“It comes with a hat too,” Jacob smiled. “Think Sophia would let me take a few pictures with her in it?”

“Don’t think it would fit Sophia,” Kris answered holding up the poncho.

“What would you be doing with the pictures?” Adam asked ignoring his husband’s attempt at a joke.

“Just for some course work,” Jacob answered. “I’ve been making all these baby clothes for a few months now, but I need a model.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Kris smiled. “Sophia’s really coming along when it comes to showing off Grace more.”

“So point me in the direction of my Niece,” Jacob smiled grabbing his bag.

“That might be difficult,” Adam remarked. “Your Mama has been holding her all morning. She just won’t give her up.”

“Because she hasn’t seen her in months,” Kris sighed. “We’ve been over this.”

“She didn’t bring her clothes did she?” Jacob asked pulling a face.

“I saw some sort of snowsuit,” Adam answered.

“I better get in there,” Jacob gasped grabbing his bag and racing out of the kitchen.

“Please don’t tell me this is going to be our usual Thanks Giving,” Kris sighed grabbing a few carrots from the counter top. “I thought you were going to try this year.”

“I’m not following Jacob, am I?” Adam asked calmly.

“So do we have a deal that today is going to be a drama free day?” Kris asked as he began to chop up the carrots.

“What time are Daniel and Katy coming?”

“In about an hour,” Kris sighed. “Why?”

“Is that enough time for me to get drunk?”

“Come help me with dinner,” Kris sighed.

“Yeah, what’s this all about?” Adam asked standing beside Kris. “Your Mama isn’t in here taking over.”

“Dad says she’s leaving it to us again this year,” Kris shrugged.

“I think she’s getting old,” Adam whispered.

“She’s seventy-three,” Kris whispered back. “She’s allowed to get old now.”

“Doesn’t mean she has to lay down and take my abuse,” Adam frowned. “It’s not as much fun if she doesn’t fight back.”

“I’ll never understand your relationship with my Mama,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

“I love her like I love my own mother,” Adam explained. “I can just get away with a lot more with your Mama.”

“How about we take it easy on her this trip,” Kris said. “Pick on Daniel if you want.”

“What about his wife?”

“I wouldn’t try,” Kris smirked. “She fights dirty.”

“Like she scares me,” Adam scoffed.

“Okay, I’m going to make you a deal,” Kris sighed sitting down the knife. “If you can behave today I will be very nice to you tonight.”

“Are you promising me sex if I get along with your ex-wife?” Adam asked with a confused look on his face.

“Pretty much,” Kris nodded as he went back to cutting up the carrots. “”What do you think?”

“Usual sex or freaky sex?” Adam asked in a whisper.

“What’s freaky sex?” Kris whispered back.

“Don’t know,” Adam whispered.

“You don’t like freaky sex,” Kris remarked.

“I like some of it,” Adam shrugged.

“Like what?”

Adam chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to think. “Role playing is always fun.”

“When did we last role play?”

“Trip to New York for that charity event,” Adam whispered.

“That was about six years ago,” Kris frowned.

“Damn,” Adam whispered. “Really?”

“Tristan wasn’t even one yet.”

“Damn we’re boring,” Adam sighed.

“We are not boring,” Kris laughed. “We’re… middle aged.”

“So you’re promising me a night of quiet sex so the kids won’t her us?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t say it would be all night,” Kris scoffed.

“I can last all night,” Adam frowned.

“Please let’s not have this argument again,” Kris groaned. “The last time we had it ended with you pulling a muscle in your back, and me having to look after you for two days.”

“Worth it though,” Adam smirked. “Best sex we’d had in months.”

“Oh god, that’s how you hurt your back.” Kris and Adam spun around to find Sebastian and Gabe standing at the kitchen door. “All the therapy in the world can’t erase that,” Sebastian complained.

“You two shouldn’t spy on other people’s conversations,” Kris frowned. “What do you want?”

“Jacob and Mama are fighting over colors or something,” Sebastian sighed. “We couldn’t listen to it anymore.”

“Where’s your Granddad?” Adam asked grabbing another carrot to cut.

“I think he’s pretending to sleep,” Gabe smirked. “I’m so using the trick later.”

“It doesn’t work with the Lambert gene,” Kris remarked giving Adam a look.

“Like the Allen gene is a timid shy thing.”

“Talking of Allen’s,” Gabe remarked looking over his shoulder. “I think Daniel and Katy are here.”

“Remember what we talked about,” Kris whispered sitting down the knife.

“I remember,” Adam said picking up the knife.

“Adam,” Kris warned.

“I’m chopping up the rest of the carrots,” Adam said causing Sebastian to sigh.

“Is it going to be one of those days?” Sebastian asked looking at Gabe.

“When is it not?” Gabe shrugged.

 

………………………………………………

 

“What is it with men and balls?” Jacob asked as he watched Adam stir the pot in front of him.

“Excuse me?”

“They’re all crowded around the TV yelling at the screen like the players can hear them,” Jacob answered. “I don’t get it.”

“You’re talking about the game?” Adam asked.

“What do you think I’m talking about?”

“They’re men,” Adam shrugged. “It’s better not to think about it too much.”

“But we’re men,” Jacob pointed out. “Why aren’t we like that?”

“We’re sensible men,” Adam answered. “They freak about football like we freak about shoes.”

“They’ve even got Tristan doing it now,” Jacob sighed. “I thought there was hope for that kid.”

“There’s no hope for any of them when sport is involved,” Adam remarked. “It’s just a fact of life.”

“I can agree with that.”

Adam looked up to find Katy standing at the kitchen door. “Hi.”

“You should see your Uncle Daniel when the cheerleaders come out,” Katy smiled walking into the kitchen. “I wish he was looking at their bodies, and not checking out their skills.”

“Need anything?” Adam asked looking at Katy.

“Got bored listening that lot,” Katy shrugged. “Thought I would see if you need a hand.”

“I’m okay, thanks,” Adam mumbled moving back to the stove. “Kris should be back any minute. He was only checking the score.”

“He’s wedged between Daniel and his Dad,” Katy remarked. “I doubt he’s coming back. Sure I can’t help?”

“You’re a guest,” Adam said with a polite smile. “Why doesn’t Jacob get you a drink?”

“Actually you’ll have to do that,” Jacob said looking down at his cell. “Emergency text from Niles.”

“It’s Thanks Giving,” Adam sighed. “Family time.”

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Jacob said walking out of the kitchen.

“So what can I do to help?” Katy asked rolling up her sleeves.

“I guess you could get the plates out of the cupboard for me,” Adam said pointing across the kitchen.

“No Brad this year?” Katy asked walking towards the cupboards.

“They should be here later,” Adam answered. “They’re picking Bo up from the airport.”

“Bet you didn’t think this would be you and Brad’s relationship thirty years ago,” Katy remarked. “Being in-laws and all.”

“Yeah,” Adam said with a soft laugh. “I guess it is weird if you think about it.”

“Not as weird as Kris and I’s relationship now,” Katy remarked.

“I guess,” Adam mumbled looking back at the stove.

“My life really hasn’t turned out like I planned at all,” Katy said placing the plates down beside Adam. “I swore I would be a Grandma by now. I’m not even a Mama.”

Adam frowned as he looked down at Katy. “You okay?”

“I’m being silly,” Katy said wiping her eyes.

“Are you crying?”

“No,” Katy said letting out a sob.

“I should get Daniel.”

“Don’t,” Katy said reaching out to stop Adam. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“No,” Katy sobbed throwing herself into Adam’s arms. “Nothing has gone right.”

“Why don’t I get Kim?” Adam asked as he patted Katy’s back awkwardly.

“Because she’ll tell Daniel,” Katy answered moving back to wipe her eyes. “I’m okay, really.”

“Okay,” Adam said letting out long breath.

“It’s just I see what you guys have,” Katy began causing Adam to clench his eyes shut. “All those years ago Kris was so brave. He knew what he wanted and he went for it. I just hid away scared.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Adam said causing Katy to look at him.

“What?”

“Well… Kris told me years ago how you told him to follow his heart,” Adam explained. “That was pretty brave of you.”

“I already knew he was in love with you,” Katy explained wiping her eyes.

“But if you hadn’t have gave him permission, Kris would never have done anything about it,” Adam pointed out. “And you knew that.”

“Kris was loyal,” Katy sighed.

“You knew that if you never pushed him you would still be married to him now,” Adam said.

“But he would have been miserable.”

“That wouldn’t have mattered to Kris,” Adam sighed. “He made a promise to you and he would never have broken that. So you gave him that chance.”

“What?” Katy asked as Adam looked down at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’ve never realized that,” Adam said quietly. “He and I would never have happened it if wasn’t for you.”

“I’m happy you both did happen,” Katy said with a smile. “You’ve made him happy.”

“You really okay?”

“No,” Katy said shaking her head. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately. I’m fifty in a few months, and what have I done with my life?”

“I…”

“You know I hate coming here,” Katy blurted out. “I dread it every time.”

“I see,” Adam frowned.

“It’s just a big reminder of what I don’t have,” Katy explained. “I see you and Kris with the kids and my heart breaks every time. You guys have everything, and I just don’t need the reminder. You probably think I’m a bitch, don’t you?”

“I hate when you come too,” Adam blurted out causing Katy to frown at him. “I really do.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my competition,” Adam mumbled.

“I’m your competition?” Katy asked confused. “I don’t get it.”

“You were Kris’s first,” Adam explained. “How can I compete with that?”

“You’re his soul mate,” Katy answered. “Anyway who’s competing?”

“We are,” Adam mumbled.

“I don’t think I got that memo,” Katy remarked. “Plus it looks like you’re winning.”

“What?”

“You’re the one with big family and the happy marriage,” Katy sighed. “I don’t think I’ve seen you two have a disagreement.”

“Kris is pretty laid back,” Adam shrugged. “You two were probably the same when you were married.”

“We once had a three week argument over what color our bedcover should be,” Katy remarked. “I didn’t talk to him for five days.”

“That doesn’t sound like Kris,” Adam frowned.

“That’s because your Kris is a calm patient guy,” Katy pointed out. “You’ve made him that guy. Before you he wasn’t so patient. In fact he was pretty angry most of the time. Now I know that was because he was hiding who he really was.”

“So you gave him up to make him happy?” Adam asked quietly.

“I knew full well I could keep him if I wanted to,” Katy shrugged. “We would have gone on to have kids, and I know we’d still be together now.”

“And you would have everything you always wanted,” Adam pointed out.

“Except a happy marriage.”

“And you have that with Daniel,” Adam remarked causing Katy to sigh. “You’re not?”

“I love Daniel completely,” Katy answered. “He’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a husband.”

“But there’s something missing?” Adam asked.

“That’s missing,” Katy said pointing towards the fridge where pictures of the kids hung. “That’s why I hate coming here, because I know what I gave up when I let Kris go.”

“So it’s kids you want and not Kris?” Adam asked.

“Does that make me a horrible person?”

“It makes you human,” Adam shrugged.

“Maybe,” Katy said wiping away the tears from her eyes. “I only came in here to get away from the game. I didn’t expect a heart to heart.”

“I think it was about time,” Adam shrugged. “We’re a little old to have enemies.”

“We okay?” Katy asked.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded with a smile. “It’s not too late though.”

“For what?” Katy asked grabbing the knives and forks from the drawer.

“There are thousands of kids looking for homes out there,” Adam answered.

“That’s what Daniel says,” Katy said.

“And it doesn’t matter if a kid is biologically yours or not,” Adam added. “In my heart I have four kids, and where they came from doesn’t matter at all. It takes a lot more than blood and DNA to be a family.”

“We should have done this years ago,” Katy said with a soft laugh.

“A lot of that is my fault, I think,” Adam sighed. “I can be pretty pigheaded.”

“Me too,” Katy laughed. “But I’m glad we’ve had this talk. I think it needed to be said.”

“And I want to thank you,” Adam said turning to face Katy.

“For what?”

“For letting Kris follow his heart,” Adam answered.

“You’re welcome,” Katy smiled before reaching up to give Adam a hug.

“Everything okay in here?” Kris asked freezing at the kitchen door.

“Fine,” Adam smiled. “How’s your game?”

“We’re losing.”

“I better go make sure Daniel isn’t crying,” Katy smiled before walking passed Kris.

“What’s going on here?” Kris asked walking further into the kitchen.

“I’m making dinner,” Adam answered.

“And hugging Katy?” Kris asked cautiously.

“Let’s just say we had a breakthrough,” Adam smiled before handing Kris a spoon.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“So Boston’s good?” Adam asked looking across the table at Bo.

“I love it, Uncle Adam,” Bo smiled. “You guys should come out.”

“Or you could come home,” Brad mumbled causing Cass to nudge him. “Now what did I do?”

“Bradley are you pouting because your baby girl is too far away?” Kim asked before glancing at Kris. “I know how that feels.”

“Listen lady we are not going through another Holiday with you complaining about me kidnapping your son and grandkids,” Adam sighed. “Drop it.”

“Do you hear how he talks to me, Katy?” Kim asked looking at her daughter-in-law.

“I think moving to LA has been great for Adam and Kris,” Katy smiled.

“What?” Daniel asked giving his wife a confused look.

“Thank you, Katy,” Adam smiled.

“What?” Kris asked looking at Adam.

“So teaching is good?” Adam asked looking at Bo.

“My kids are amazing,” Bo smiled. “They’re thinking after the summer I’ll be ready to teach a class on my own.”

“In Boston?” Brad asked.

“Let it go,” Cass said through gritted teeth.

“So you guys thought about schools for Grace?” Bo asked looking across the table at Sophia and Tye.

“She’s only a couple of months old,” Tye shrugged shoving more turkey in his mouth.

“The waiting list in my school is three years,” Bo pointed out. “God knows what it is in LA.”

“So this school you teach at,” Neil said looking across the table. “It’s for kids with disabilities?”

“It’s also a center for adults with disabilities too,” Bo answered. “It’s an amazing place. You guys should bring Grace out to it sometime.”

“Probably not a good idea,” Adam said quickly before Sophia could answer.

“Papa,” Sophia frowned.

“I’m not suggesting they move to Boston, Uncle Adam,” Bo said rolling her eyes. “But it is a great place. We even have parenting classes for parents who feel they can’t cope with a child with disabilities.”

“And your boyfriend works in the school too?” Kim asked.

“Oh great,” Brad mumbled. “Let’s talk about him.”

“You don’t like this boy?” Kim asked looking at Brad.

“I feel for him what you feel for Adam,” Brad whispered leaning in to Kim’s side.

“I’m sure he’s not that bad,” Kim remarked causing Adam to frown.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Jay isn’t bad at all,” Bo answered. “And yes, he’s the art teacher.”

“And where is he today?”

“He thinks he’s too good for us,” Brad answered before Bo.

“He does not,” Bo sighed giving her Dad a look. “He and his family are spending Thanks Giving on their family yacht.”

“Family yacht?” Sophia asked choking on her wine.

“He thinks he’s too good for us,” Brad repeated. “More money than sense.”

“I’m sure Uncle Adam and Uncle Kris could have a yacht if they wanted to,” Bo pointed out. “Money isn’t that important. Anyway it’s his grandparent’s yacht.”

“Why don’t we talk about something else?” Cass sighed. “It’s so rare we’re all together.”

“Okay,” Brad nodded. “When the hell did you two get so friendly?” he asked pointing between Adam and Katy.

“Don’t you two have something to announce?” Adam asked looking at Jacob and Gabe.

“Now?” Gabe asked with a mouthful of food.

“Why not?”

“What’s going on?” Neil asked looking around at everyone.

“You want to tell them?” Gabe asked nudging Jacob’s side.

“Well,” Jacob smiled wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Gabe and I have taken a step forward in our relationship.”

“Oh my god,” Brad gasped clutching his chest.

“Let them announce it,” Cass sighed.

“We’re engaged,” Jacob laughed holding up his hand to show everyone his ring.

“We knew that,” Elle sighed rolling her eyes.

“But everyone else didn’t,” Sebastian said nudging his sister’s side.

“Engaged?” Kim asked looking down the table at Kris. “You’re aware of this?”

“Don’t freak out, Mama,” Kris warned. “We all knew this day was coming. They’ve been living together for a long time.”

“I think it’s great news,” Neil smiled.

“Me too,” Cass agreed.

“Honey, have you thought about this?” Kim asked giving Jacob’s hand a squeeze.

“You know Gabe’s sitting right next to me, don’t you?” Jacob frowned.

“I’m meant both of you,” Kim said looking at Gabe. “You’re both so young. I mean look what happened to your Dad.”

“What happened to me?” Kris asked with a confused frown.

“Is that another dig at me?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Actually I think that was meant for me,” Katy said causing everyone to look at her. “I’m guessing.”

“Your Dad’s first marriage was very rushed,” Kim said looking at Jacob. “He hadn’t actually lived yet.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Kris frowned.

“Mama, I know what I’m doing,” Jacob said.

“Well I hope it’s going to be a long engagement,” Kim sighed shaking her head.

“Actually…”

“Can I be excused?” Sebastian interrupted before Jacob could say anything else.

“Me too?” Elle added.

“Why don’t we all go into the kitchen and fix the desert?” Cass asked standing up. “Come on Brad.”

“I’m okay here,” Brad said looking between Jacob and Kim.

“I think this is a family matter,” Cass whispered to his husband.

“But I am family,” Brad frowned.

“Come on Dad,” Bo said wheeling her chair away from the table. “You can get me a bowl of ice cream.”

“I’m coming,” Sophia said standing.

“Well if there’s ice cream,” Tye shrugged standing up.

Jacob frowned as he watched everyone leave the table leaving only his parents grandparents and Aunt Katy sitting with him and Gabe. “You’ve made them all uncomfortable now.”

“Yeah, Mama this really isn’t any of your business,” Adam remarked.

“I’m just pointing out the obvious,” Kim sighed. “Katy and Kris jumped into married and now look at them.”

“They’re both happily married to other people,” Neil remarked. “Let it go Kim.”

“Do you know how devastating a divorce was to our family?” Kim frowned looking at her husband. “Your sister had a great time reminding me every family party.”

“I’m sure Jacob and Gabe know what they’re doing,” Neil sighed.

“Yeah, Mama,” Kris said. “They’re pretty much married already.”

“Look I’m just giving my opinion,” Kim said annoyed as she stood up. “If it it’s not welcome then I’ll be in the kitchen,” she added before storming off.

“I better go see how she is,” Neil sighed standing up. “I’m happy for you boys.”

“Thanks Granddad,” Jacob smiled sadly.

“You want some ice cream?” Gabe asked looking at his boyfriend.

“Can’t,” Jacob shrugged. “We’re going to the beach this weekend. I have to be swimsuit ready.”

“You will be,” Gabe smiled standing up and pulling Jacob with him.

“I better go make sure they’re not killing each other in there,” Kris sighed standing up from the table. “I’ll bring you back some pie,” he called out over his shoulder at Adam.

“So the usual Allen Thanks Giving then?” Katy asked looking across the table at Adam.

“You ever wondered what kind of family we’ve married into?” Adam asked causing Katy to laugh.

“Every holiday.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	178. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 178

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Okay, who am I more nervous about?” Kris breathed out as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“What?”

“Me or Sebastian,” Kris said turning around the look at Adam. “This is a big day for him.”

“Us too,” Adam remarked. “We haven’t been onstage in years.”

“What if I mess up?”

“Then I’ll mess up right there with you,” Adam smiled leaning in to give Kris a kiss on the cheek. “So are we going to go out before the first act goes on and say a few words?”

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Kris said rubbing his stomach.

“So that’s a no?” Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

“Do these pants make my butt look big?” Elle asked pushing open the dressing room door.

“What?” Adam asked looking at his daughter confused.

“Does my butt look big in these jeans?” Elle repeated.

“No,” Adam sighed turning back to look at Kris.

“Then I’ll have to change,” Elle sighed.

“You want your butt to look big?” Kris asked looking around Adam at his daughter.

“Naturally,” Elle shrugged.

“Big butts are in this year,” Adam explained.

“Okay I’m going to be sick,” Sebastian announced walking into the dressing room. “Should I be this nervous?”

“No,” Elle sighed. “You mess up and I’ll kill you.”

“Of course you should be nervous,” Adam smiled rubbing Sebastian’s back. “It’s natural for artists to be nervous before they go onstage. It’s part of the job description.”

“So you’re nervous too?” Elle frowned.

“Well no, but… everyone is different.”

“Well I’ve waited years for this,” Elle remarked. “Now where are the VIP passes?”

“The what?” Kris asked.

“I need my share of the passes for my guests,” Elle explained.

“I don’t…” Kris frowned looking at his husband. “Adam?”

“Everyone is already backstage,” Adam explained. “We never really thought about VIP passes.”

“My guests aren’t backstage,” Elle pointed out.

“I didn’t know your friends were coming,” Adam shrugged. “How many?”

“Just Cole,” Elle answered causing Sebastian’s eyes to widen.

“You invited Cole Reed?”

“I told you I was.”

“Who’s Cole Reed?” Kris asked confused.

“Cole Reed,” Adam frowned.

“What like the singer?” Kris asked looking at Elle.

“Yes.”

“Like the singer Jacob’s age?”

“The one that came by the house last summer to write with you,” Elle nodded. “We bumped into each other in the kitchen and got talking.”

“And they’ve been emailing each other since,” Sebastian added.

“Okay, I’m not going to yell right now,” Kris said taking a step closer to Adam. “But me and your friend Cole are going to have a long talk. Right Adam?”

“What the hell does a twenty-year-old guy want with a fourteen-year-old girl?” Adam snapped.

“Or Papa’s going to yell,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Is this the reason for the sudden change of sexuality?” Adam asked annoyed. “I swear to god if he’s touched you…”

“He’s gay,” Elle snapped.

“He’s…” Adam paused looking at Kris.

“That is not the point,” Kris frowned. “I think as your parents we should know if you are friends with a twenty-year-old man. You’re a child for god sake.”

“I…”

“Dad, Papa?” Sophia asked knocking the door as she walked into the dressing room. “There’s a crazy woman looking for you both. Something about lighting?”

“This isn’t over,” Kris warned pointing a finger at his daughter.

“Stay with her,” Adam said to Sebastian as he followed Kris out of the room.

“What’s that all about?” Sophia frowned looking at Sebastian.

“Turns out Elle’s been exchanging flirty emails with Cole Reed,” Sebastian explained.

“They were not flirty,” Elle snapped before storming out of the room.

“Cole Reed?” Sophia asked with a confused laugh. “The guy with the hips?”

“Apparently he’s gay,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Huh,” Sophia frowned looking over her shoulder where Elle marched away. “She’s worse than all of us, isn’t she?”

“I don’t even know anymore,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Okay Princess Grace you are going to sit right here on Uncle Gabe’s knee and we’re going to listen to the music,” Jacob smiled placing Grace on Gabe’s knee.

“What if it’s too loud for her?” Gabe asked.

“Then I’ve got these,” Jacob said pulling out a pair of headphones from his bag.

“Got a pair for me?” Gabe asked. “Because I’ve know some of the acts on the bill. It’s not good.”

“It’ll be cool to see Papa and Dad back on stage together again,” Jacob smiled taking a seat next to Gabe.

“Where’s Tristan?”

“Putting makeup on with Papa,” Jacob answered.

“I bet you did that,” Gabe smirked.

“What?”

“I bet you were right there beside him learning how to put on makeup when he did his tours,” Gabe answered.

“Naturally,” Jacob shrugged.

“I bet you were cute,” Gabe smirked.

“Naturally,” Jacob said with a soft smile.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2020

 

“I’m thinking we should go a little darker for this performance,” Sutan said walking around Adam’s makeup chair as he looked at his face. “We can be so much more bolder here in Europe than we can back in the states.”

“But this is a live TV show,” Kris pointed out from his spot on the sofa in the corner of the dressing room. “I won’t go too crazy.”

“Kristopher sweetheart I have been doing Adam’s makeup for eleven years now,” Sutan said picking up a makeup brush. “I know my job.”

“Alright,” Kris shrugged standing up. “I’m going to go see what Tommy’s up to. Want to come Jacob?”

“And miss the makeup lesson?” Jacob answered sitting on the makeup table.

“Am I going to come back and find my six-year-old looking like Adam’s mini me?” Kris frowned from the door.

“What’s his problem?” Sutan frown as Kris walked out of the dressing room.

We’ve been discussing having another kid,” Adam whispered so that Jacob didn’t hear.

“What, the three you’ve already got not enough?” Sutan whispered back.

“Don’t let Kris hear you say that,” Adam whispered. “He’s determined it’s happening.”

“But you’re not?”

“Of course I want more kids,” Adam whispered. “I’d have ten more if we could, but it takes a lot to have a kid. I can’t just knock Kris up, we need other people.”

“But you’ve done it three times already,” Sutan shrugged. “Shouldn’t it be easy by now?”

“You would think,” Adam shrugged. “And that’s not the only thing. Sebastian isn’t even three yet. How can we bring another baby in and then have me jump onto another tour. Plus Kris has shown an interest in making another album. It would all just be too much.”

“You know there is a thing as nannies,” Sutan remarked. “You should get yourself a couple of those.”

“My kids aren’t being raised by nannies,” Adam frowned.

“How old do I have to be to get platform boots?” Jacob asked walking up to the table to look at Adam.

“Like you’d find a nanny willing to take on your kids,” Sutan joked before grabbing another brush. “Okay, Jacob, what do you want done?”

“I want to look like Papa did at the Grammys last year,” Jacob said climbing onto Adam’s lap.

“Really?” Sutan frowned. “That was… well that was a look last year.”

“I have the bone structure for it,” Jacob smiled causing Sutan and Adam to laugh.

 

……………………………………………… 

 

“Yeah, well I’m thinking if we all just head back to the hotel after the gig,” Kris shrugged as he lend against the wall outside Adam’s dressing room talking to Tommy.

“We can’t really party much with three kids with us,” Tommy pointed out. “I’ve tried with Sophia, but she can’t handle her drink.”

“Funny,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“What are they doing in there?” Tommy sighed nodding his head towards Adam’s dressing room door.

“I don’t even ask anymore,” Kris sighed. “He takes hours putting all that makeup on then goes onstage and sweats it all off.”

“I know how that is,” Tommy smirked. “I get it…” Tommy stopped talking as the dressing room door opened and Sutan walked out.

“I see drag queens with less demands than that one in there,” Sutan sighed before walking away.

“Shouldn’t talk about your boss that way,” Tommy called out after him.

“I’m not talking about Adam,” Sutan called out over his shoulder.

“Well how do I look?” Adam asked standing in the door from.

“Very good,” Kris smirked looking Adam up and down.

“And me?” Jacob asked causing Kris’s eyes to travel down.

“Oh my god,” Kris mutter looking at his son.

“Uncle Sutan got me platforms,” Jacob said smiling wide.

“Looking good, little man,” Tommy smiled taking Jacob’s hand. “Want to walk me to the stage?”

“Papa said I can come onstage and wave to the crowd on the last song,” Jacob said following Tommy towards the stage.

“So he’s in makeup,” Kris remarked watching Jacob walk away.

“And platform boots,” Adam added nodding his head.

“Should our little boy be wearing things like that?” Kris frowned.

“Look at me,” Adam said causing Kris to look him up and down again.

“But you’re a grown man,” Kris pointed out.

“I was dressing like this when I was five,” Adam smirked. “Although I sadly didn’t have the fabulous boots.”

“So I’m worrying about nothing?”

“Of course you are,” Adam said rubbing Kris’s back. “He’s a little boy. Playing dress up is just part of the fun.”

“If you’re sure,” Kris sighed watching Jacob and Tommy walk away.

 

End of Flashback 2020

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

“Grandpa,” Tristan yelled running up to wrap his arms around Kris’s waist.

“Have you been hanging out with Sutan?” Kris asked picking Tristan up to look at him.

“I’m wearing makeup,” Tristan said smiling wide.

“I can see that,” Kris laughed.

“Buddy says I look like a rock star.”

“That’s exactly what you look like,” Kris smiled.

“There you are,” Tye sighed walking up the hallway. “Your Mommy’s been looking everywhere for you. You…” Tye froze as he looked at Tristan. “What’s he wearing?”

“I look like Buddy,” Tristan said smiling wide.

“He was hanging out with Sutan and Adam,” Kris explained.

“He can’t walk around like that,” Tye frowned taking Tristan from Kris’s arms.

“Why?” Tristan pouted.

“Go get your Mom,” Tye sighed putting Tristan down.

“Something wrong?” Kris asked once Tristan had walked away.

“He can’t be seen like that,” Tye whispered. “He’s already got so much against him. Do you really want the kids at his school seeing pictures of him dressed like that?”

“It’s a little makeup,” Kris frowned.

“Look I know what it’s like being the kid in school with the crazy Dads,” Tye explained. “I don’t want that for my son.”

“I get that,” Kris nodded. “I didn’t want that for my kid either, but it wasn’t my choice. It’s what made him happy, and if dressing up is what makes Tristan happy you should let him do it.”

“And what about the people out there that can’t tell the difference about being gay and just wanting to dress up?”

“For what it’s worth I don’t think Tristan is gay,” Kris remarked. “He just wants to be like his Buddy. And if he was gay I don’t think wearing makeup would be the cause of it.”

“I just worry about him,” Tye sighed.

“You don’t have to worry about him here,” Kris pointed out.

“It’s show time people,” Elle said snapping her fingers as she passed Kris and Tye in the hallway.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Kris frowned looking at Elle in her short skirt.

“What happened to letting kids dress how they want?” Tye asked.

“So not the point right now,” Kris frowned before following Elle. “Young lady I can see too much leg.”

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“Man, they suck,” Jacob winced as the first band finished playing.

“I think Grace agrees,” Gabe smirked as Grace buried her face in his neck.

“We can’t even escape, can we?” Jacob asked looking around for the exit.

“We’d have to…” Gabe paused as he watched someone take the empty seat next to Jacob.

“Jacob, right?”

“Cole?” Jacob said.

“Yeah,” Cole nodded. “Elle said you were here.”

“You were talking to Elle?” Jacob frowned.

“She and Sebastian are on next,” Cole smiled. “So you enjoying yourself?”

“I… yeah,” Jacob nodded turning to look at Gabe. “This is my boyfriend Gabe…”

“So are you going to the after party?” Cole asked ignoring Gabe.

“I guess,” Jacob shrugged with a confused look on his face.

“There they are,” Cole said patting Jacob’s leg as Elle and Sebastian took to the stage.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Hold my hand,” Kris whispered taking Adam’s hand in his.

“They’re going to be fine,” Adam whispered pulling Kris into his arms. “Well there’s Elle pushing her way up front.”

“They’re just little kids,” Kris remarked as Sebastian began to sing.

“Will you stop worrying?” Adam asked with a soft laugh. “Look at them, they’re doing great.”

“This is it, isn’t it?” Kris asked leaning his head on Adam’s chest. “They’re getting a taste of it now. They’re going to want more.”

“Elle’s wanted more since she realized she could sing,” Adam pointed out. “And here she goes,” he added as Elle began to sing her part. “She’s…”

“Amazing,” Kris finished. “Where did that voice come from?”

“She’s got a very talented Daddy,” Adam whispered in Kris’s hair. “The crowd are loving them.”

“I just don’t want anyone judging them,” Kris sighed. “You know how hard it was when we first began. The whole world has an opinion.”

“Screw the world,” Adam frowned. “If they can’t see how amazing our kids are then I feel sorry for them.”

“You’ve always been better than me at this,” Kris sighed. “I’ve never been able to cope with people judging my kids.”

“Because you’re an amazing Daddy,” Adam said squeezing Kris tight against him. “I don’t see that as a bad thing.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

Flashback 2020

 

Kris held onto his six-year-old son's hand as they walked through the store towards the bedding department. “And I want a lamp to match.”

“I heard you the first time Jacob,” Kris sighed, “I just don't know why we couldn't have done this all online.”

“I told you,” Jacob whined, stopping to look up at his daddy, “I have to feel the texture before I buy it.”

“Right, sorry, I forgot.” Kris stepped towards the first sales assistant he could see. “Hey, I'm looking for red bed covers.”

“Crimson,” Jacob groaned, “not red, crimson.”

Kris looked down at his son with a fixed smile. “Right, crimson. I'm looking for single bed covers in crimson.”

“Silk,” Jacob said, nudging his daddy's leg.

“In silk,” Kris sighed, looking at the confused sales assistant.

“Crimson?” The spotty teenager asked.

“Red,” Kris whispered.

“In silk?”

“Yep.”

The sales assistant looked around the store even more confused. “Dude, I don't know.”

“Just point me towards the single bedding please.”

“In silk,” Jacob sighed, giving his daddy an annoyed look. “I should have asked Papa to take me.”

“Dude, I don't know where the bedding is,” the sales assistant looked around for an escape.

“Is there someone else I could ask?”

“Maybe.” The sales assistant shrugged.

“Well could you find that person for me?” Kris sighed heavily as the sales assistant gave him another confused look, before turning to go find someone.

“Papa doesn't need to ask people, he knows where everything is.”

“Yeah well your Papa has a degree in shopping,” Kris answered dryly as he looked down at his little boy. “So are you sure about the color crimson?”

“Uncle Brad says it compliments my skin tone,” Jacob said, giving Kris a happy smile.

“Yeah, I'm going to have to restrict your daily phone calls with Uncle Brad.”

“The weird guy's back.” Jacob pointed towards the sales assistant as he walked back with another assistant.

“You're looking for bedding?” The man wearing a manager tag asked.

Kris stole a glance around the bedding. “I am,” he answered dryly.

“Silk crimson bed sheets?”

“Single bed sheets,” Kris added.

“In dark crimson,” Jacob said looking up at the sales manager.

The man looked down at Jacob, giving him a fake smile. “We've got some really cool batman covers if you'd like to see them.”

Jacob shook his head quickly. “I want crimson silk ones.”

The sales manager turned to Kris wearing the same fake smile. “Crimson isn't really a boy's color though. It's pretty much pink.”

Kris could feel his jaw clench shut as he looked at the man in front of him. “If you could just show me where they are, I can find them myself.”

“I'm just saying,” The manager smiled again, “maybe your son would prefer a boy's color and not pink.”

“Do you have the damn sheets or not?” Kris snapped.

“Daddy?” Kris looked down to find Jacob looking up at him with tears in his eyes. “I don't need new bed covers, can we just go?”

Kris pulled Jacob to his side before turning back to the manager in front of him. “My kid wants silk dark crimson sheets and a matching lamp, so if you could just show me where you keep them.”

“We don't sell silk sheets in singles,” the manager answered in an almost bored tone.

“Something you could have told me when I first asked,” Kris tried his best to remember his son was by his side as he looked at the manager's smug face. “You should really think about the way you talk to customers.”

“Well this isn't LA Mr. Allen, we don't really have the need to cater to queer families like yours.”

Kris felt the little body beside him flinch at the manager's words. “Daddy can we go?” Kris blinked away the shock at what happened to look down at his little boy. “Please?”

Kris nodded his head mutely as he looked back at the manager. He swallowed back all the angry words that were threatening to pour out of him as he felt Jacob's tiny hand wrap around his fingers. “Yeah, let's just go.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2034

 

“Was that okay?” Sebastian asked as Adam pulled him into his arms.

“Okay?” Adam laughed. “Listen to that crowd. That was the best thing ever.”

“Don’t go overboard,” Sebastian laughed shyly. “I’m sure there was room for improvement.”

“Not for me,” Elle shrugged. “I was perfect.”

“You were,” Adam smiled pulling Elle in for a hug. “You both were.”

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“So you design all these yourself?” Cole asked running his hand down Jacob’s chest as he felt his t-shirt.

“I… yeah,” Jacob frowned. “So how’s the tour going?” he asked inching closer to Gabe.

“Playing in LA on Tuesday,” Cole answered. “You should come. I can get you a ticket.”

“We’re busy,” Gabe said wrapping his arm around Jacob’s waist to pull him closer. “Thanks though.”

“I’m playing Wednesday night too,” Cole added.

“Gabe,” Sophia whispered at the end of the row. “Grace is due her feed. You mind bringing her backstage?”

Gabe sighed looking between Jacob and Cole. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“I’ll be here,” Jacob smiled moving his legs out of the way so that Gabe could pass him.

“He’s intense,” Cole remarked watching Gabe walk away. “I mean I was only asking you to come watch me play. I was thinking you could design a few things for me. I’ve got the cover of Rolling Stones to shoot in a few weeks. I need to make it memorable.”

“Seriously?”

“And if that works out I’ve got a tour coming up next summer and I’ll need a whole lot of costumes designed for that.”

“You would want me to design the costumes for your tour?” Jacob asked in shock.

“If you’re not busy over the summer,” Cole answered.

“I’m not busy,” Jacob answered quickly.

“Good,” Cole smiled patting Jacob’s knee. “I can see good things happening between you and I,” he added before turning back to look at the stage as Adam and Kris walked on.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	179. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 179

 

Flashback 2020

 

Adam walked through the front door of the cottage to hear the sound of buzzing coming from the bedroom. “Hello?”

“Shh, you'll wake the kids,” Kris whispered loudly as he came out of the bedroom door.

“What are you doing?” Adam half laughed when he walked into the room to find Kim's sewing machine sitting at the bottom of the bed.

“Those damn silk crimson sheets he wanted,” Kris moved back to the machine, turning it on again.

“The store didn't have any?” Adam asked confused at Kris's tone of voice. “So you're making your own?”

“Did you know our little boy knows what homophobia looks like; our six-year-old actually knows when someone’s being homophobic.” Kris ran the material through the machine as he spoke.

“Kris what happened?” Adam sat on the edge of the bed to put his hand on Kris's shoulder.

He knows the word queer,” Kris said quietly.

“You're going to have to tell me what happened Kris,” Adam said forcefully. “I mean is Jacob okay?”

Kris shook Adam's hand from his shoulder. “I have to finish this for him, we got the lamp so I need to finish the bed covers so that everything matches for him. He likes everything to match.”

“I asked if Jacob was okay.” Adam placed his hand over Kris's, stopping the machine.

“He's fine, he's asleep, he just.......” Kris let his shoulders slump as he looked down at the silk material on his knee. “He sensed that the guy was being homophobic before I did, I didn't even know he knew people could be that mean. I thought we were doing a good job keeping them away from hate.”

“Jacob's a strong little boy,” Adam placed his hand back on Kris's shoulder.

“He shouldn't have to be strong,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “He's six-years-old; he's still just a baby.”

“So is he okay?” Adam moved his hand from Kris's shoulder to card it through his own hair. “Did he cry or anything?”

“He's so caught up with these damn sheets,” Kris sighed, “and what's with the color crimson? Isn't it just red?”

“We can find him other sheets Kris,” Adam said as Kris shook his head.

“He wants these ones, he helped me pick out the fabric.”

“Well we can send it to Cassidy and he can have them made in five minutes,” Adam moved to take the fabric from Kris's knees but Kris stopped him.

“My son asked me to get him sheets, I don't need Cassidy or anyone else doing it for me,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“But Kris......”

“Look can you just leave me the hell alone so I can finish this,” Kris snapped. “Just go take a shower or something.”

“I'll go check on the kids,” Adam sighed as he stood from the bed.

“Adam I'm......” Kris paused as Adam held up his hands.

“I know baby,” Adam whispered before turning to walk out the bedroom door.

Adam stopped at Jacob's room first, he took a peek inside to find Jacob sitting up in bed holding a photo in front of him. “Hi Papa.”

“Shouldn't you be sleeping sweetheart?” Adam moved to sit on the bed beside his son.

“I was waiting up for you.”

“Well here I am,” Adam placed a kiss on top of Jacob's head as he looked down at the picture his little boy was holding. “This is an old picture.”

“It's when I was born,” Jacob smiled looking down at the picture of Kris and Adam lying close together on their bed with Jacob wedged between them.

“It was your first night home from the hospital, I don't think your daddy or me got any sleep at all that night,” Adam smiled warmly as he thought back to that time.

“Sophia said I cried all the time when I was little,” Jacob said looking up at his Papa. “Did I cry all the time?”

“There was a lot of crying at the beginning,” Adam laughed softly, “but once we found the perfect sheets you were a happy little boy.”

“Daddy's making me covers,” Jacob said quietly.

“I know, I saw that.”

“The man at the store wasn't nice.” Jacob looked down at the picture in front of him. “He said a bad word.”

“Daddy told me.”

“Is daddy okay?” Jacob asked with concern in his eyes. “He's been sad all day.”

“I think your daddy is more worried about you,” Adam pointed out. “He doesn't want you to be sad because the man was mean.”

“But I'm not sad,” Jacob shook his head. “Sophia said we're the luckiest kids ever because we have you and daddy, and I think she's right.”

Adam looked down at his son with a wide smile on his face. “Have you told daddy this?” Adam asked causing Jacob to shake his head. “Well I think you should. Come on, let’s go see daddy.”

 

…...........................

 

Kris cursed under his breath as the fabric jammed in the sewing machine again. “Why couldn't he have liked batman?” Kris asked himself as the bedroom door opened.

“Daddy, I think there is a little boy that wants to see you,” Adam whispered, opening the door to reveal Jacob standing clutching his Papa's hand.

“Oh my god they're perfect,” Jacob gushed as he ran to jump up on Kris's knee. “You've got the stitching just how I wanted it.”

“You wanted it all over the place?” Kris asked confused.

“It's zig zag, just like Uncle Brad's.”

“I wasn't going for zig zag,” Kris whispered to Adam. “I was trying for the straight line.”

“And you were worrying about him,” Adam smiled as he looked at Jacob, who was examining the stitching closely.

“I can't help it,” Kris sighed, “he's my kid, my kid who seems to know how to use a sewing machine.” Kris frowned as Jacob turned the machine on.

“We really need to limit his time with Brad,” Adam laughed as Jacob began sewing.

 

End of Flashback 2020

 

Flash Forward 2034

 

Feel this,” Kris said breathlessly as he walked off the stage beside Adam.

“Feel what?”

“This,” Kris said grabbing Adam’s hand to hold it to his heart.

“It’s racing,” Adam frowned.

“It’s excitement,” Kris smiled. “Why did we ever leave this?”

“Those little people in our house needed to be raised,” Adam said with a soft laugh as he pulled Kris into his arms. “Did you have fun?”

“Best day ever,” Kris laughed.

“Buddy, Grandpa,” Tristan yelled as he ran towards them. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” Adam asked pulling away from Kris to pick Tristan up.

“Be a rock star.”

“You’re looking like a rock star yourself,” Adam laughed giving Tristan a kiss before putting him back down on the ground.

“I’m going to be a famous drummer when I’m older,” Tristan said smiling proudly at Adam.

“Well you want to see what rock stars do after they come off stage?” Adam asked taking Tristan’s hand.

“Is it something cool?” Tristan asked with excitement.

“It involves ice cream,” Adam smiled.

“That’s what rock stars do after a concert?” Tristan frowned.

“I’m too old to do what rock stars do after concerts now,” Adam answered.

“It’s always been ice cream for me,” Kris shrugged. “Sometimes cookies.”

“Your backstage antics will go down in history, baby,” Adam smirked before he began walking towards the dressing rooms.

“I was known to eat a whole box of cookies in my day,” Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh as they passed two security guards in the hallway.

“I was known…”

“…. Raising another freak just like them.”

Adam froze at his dressing room door as he heard one of the security guards talk to the other. “Kris lets just go inside,” he whispered as Kris turned to look at the security guards.

“What did you say?” Kris asked ignoring Adam and stepping forward.

“I was talking to my friend,” the security guard answered sending a look at Kris.

“Kris let’s take Tristan inside,” Adam said taking Kris by the arm.

Kris let out a sigh as he looked down at Tristan. “Come on, Tristan,” he said taking Tristan’s hand and leading him into the dressing room.

“What did that man say?” Tristan asked as Adam closed the dressing room door.

“He was just being mean,” Adam sighed taking a seat at his makeup table.

“Who’s a freak?” Tristan asked looking at Kris.

“No one’s a freak,” Kris answered kneeling down in front of Tristan. “Some people are just cruel.”

“I guess we’re going to have to get used to this again,” Adam remarked as he began wiping off his makeup. “We’ve sheltered ourselves the past few years. I almost forgot what the world was really like at times.”

“I don’t think we should have to put up with that at all,” Kris frowned. “If you would have only let me say what I wanted to say to them.”

“I know what you wanted to say to them,” Adam remarked looking at Kris through the mirror. “It probably wouldn’t have done any good.”

“It would have made me feel better,” Kris sighed.

“You’re better than that, baby,” Adam said quietly causing Kris to sigh.

“Wish I wasn’t sometimes.”

Adam gave Kris a soft smile before turning to look down at Tristan. “Want me to take your makeup off for you?”

“Nope,” Tristan said shaking his head. “I want to wear it to the after party.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, honey,” Adam sighed.

“I don’t care if people think I’m a freak,” Tristan remarked causing Adam and Kris to look at him.

“What?” Kris asked.

“I know the men were talking about me,” Tristan explained. “And I don’t care. I like being a freak.”

“Honey you’re not a freak,” Kris sighed kneeling down to take Tristan in his arms. “You hear me?”

“But it’s okay,” Tristan said. “Being a freak is a good thing.”

“Is it?” Kris asked rubbing his forehead.

“Freaks are always the best people at the party,” Tristan explained.

“Who told you that?” Adam asked.

“Cheeks.”

“Of course,” Adam smiled.

“He said we’re all freaks,” Tristan explained. “Well expect you Grandpa.”

“I’m not a freak?” Kris asked.

“Cheeks said you’re too southern to be a freak,” Tristan explained. “He did say you were a plaid wearing hillbilly though.”

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

“I think I need to get you a bigger ring,” Gabe frowned taking Jacob’s hand in his.

“I like my ring.”

“It’s not getting the message out there though,” Gabe remarked.

“You’re not going to freak out about Cole, are you?”

“Sebastian told me he’s got a thing for you.”

“Did Sebastian also tell you that I’ve got a thing for you?” Jacob asked.

“I’m being serious here,” Gabe sighed.

“So am I,” Jacob smiled squeezing Gabe’s hand. “I don’t care if he’s got a thing for me or not. Because my thing is for you.”

“That’s nice,” Gabe said with a soft smile. “I have a thing for you too.”

“So can I tell you what Cole said when you went to feed Grace?”

“Of course,” Gabe nodded turning around to face Jacob.

“Well he wanted me to design some things for a photo shoot,” Jacob said with excitement in his voice. “And if that goes well he’s talking about his tour next summer. You know what that means?”

“You’ll be spending a lot of time with him.”

“No,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “It means more money coming in. Which means we can start our plans for the future.”

“Like our own place?” Gabe smiled.

“Cole Reed isn’t looking so evil now, is he?” Jacob smirked.

“I’m sticking to my original thought.”

 

……………………………………….

 

“So when is the world tour?” Brad asked moving to stand beside Adam at the bar.

“It was a one off, Brad,” Adam smiled.

“Not going to happen,” Brad smirked. “I saw the look in your eye. The same look you used to get when you were performing in all those shabby nightclubs years ago. My god, those places were dirty. Remember the drag queen that used to pee onstage?”

“The what?”

Adam jumped hearing Sebastian behind him. “Nothing.”

“Your Papa had quite the past,” Brad answered looking at Sebastian.

“Don’t tell him that,” Adam scolded. “I was a good church going boy,” he added looking at his son.

“But you’re Jewish,” Sebastian pointed out.

“So I was a confused church going boy,” Adam shrugged.

“So why did the drag queen pee on the stage?” Sebastian asked looking at Brad.

“It was part of the act,” Brad answered casually. “You should have seen what she did with the hose pipe.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Adam said nudging Brad’s side.

“Well this makes what I’m about to ask really boring,” Sebastian remarked.

“What’s up?”

“The band and I were going to go to an after party.”

“You’re at an after party,” Adam pointed out.

“We were thinking of going to play pool or something,” Sebastian explained. “You know… with younger people.”

“I think he means cooler people,” Brad said over Adam’s shoulder.

“Kind of,” Sebastian shrugged.

“This place is full of famous people,” Adam pointed out. “I mean Gaga’s over there.”

“I saw her,” Sebastian nodded. “I think she’s hitting on Dad.”

“What?” Adam asked looking towards the booth where Kris sat in deep conversation with Lady Gaga.

“So can I go?”

“Sure,” Adam answered not taking his eyes off of Kris.

“Oh and I think Elle’s hitting on Cole Reed too,” Sebastian announced before walking away.

“Go Elle,” Brad smirked causing Adam to look at him. “What? He’s gorgeous.”

“Okay, what one do I go to?” Adam asked looking between Kris and Elle.

“I’d go for the underage girl and the rock star,” Brad answered.

“You save my husband,” Adam said patting Brad’s shoulder before walking away.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Kristopher?” Brad asked smiling sweetly at Kris.

“Yeah?”

“Gaga,” Brad smiled. “Mind if I borrow him for a minute? He owes me a dance.”

“Of course,” Kris said jumping up. “Nice talking to you Gaga,” he added over his shoulder as he followed Brad to the dance floor.”

“That was easy,” Brad mused as he moved to wrap his arms around Kris’s waist.

“I’m not really going to dance with you,” Kris said pushing Brad’s arms away. “I just had to get away from her. She was stroking my thigh.”

“If you don’t dance with me she’s only going to come back over,” Brad pointed out. “If fact she’s still watching you.”

“Come here,” Kris snapped pulling Brad into his arms. “One dance and we never talk about this again.”

“Isn’t Adam a lucky boy,” Brad mused. “Is this how you talked him into marrying you?”

“Where is he anyway?” Kris frowned. “He promised not to leave me alone with her.”

“She really does like you, don’t she?” Brad smirked. “Adam’s over with Elle stopping her flirting with Mr Grammy winner.”

“That girl is going to kill me,” Kris groaned.

“She does like to push peoples buttons, doesn’t she?” Brad asked. “I thought she was gay.”

“Apparently not,” Kris answered.

“Well other than your daughter’s little habits, you’re doing okay?”

“What are you doing?” Kris asked giving Brad a look.

“Being nice.”

“Why?”

“I…” Brad frowned. “I don’t know really.”

“Well you don’t need to,” Kris said. “Looks like Gaga’s cornered Jacob.” Kris took a step back to walk away.

“You were amazing up there tonight,” Kris announced causing Kris to freeze.

“What are you doing?”

“I think I’m giving you a complement,” Brad said confused.

“Why?”

“Adam looked really happy up there,” Brad answered taking a step forward. “I haven’t seen that smile on his face in a long time. It was nice to see.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded in agreement.

“Maybe it should be a common thing,” Brad remarked.

“We can’t step back into the limelight,” Kris sighed. “We’ve got kids that need looking after.”

“And you’ve got a big family that would be willing to help,” Brad pointed out. “Look, it’s something to think about. You know I’m here to help you.”

“I don’t like this side of you,” Kris pointed out with a smile on his face.

“Your big bald head was shining so much under the spot lights it almost blinded me,” Brad smirked causing Kris to laugh.

“That’s better.”

 

………………………………………..

 

“So you’ve been emailing my fourteen-year-old?” Adam asked looking across the table at Cole.

“Purely business,” Cole said holding up his hands. “You’ve heard her singing.”

“Plus he’s gay,” Elle added.

“Elle why don’t you go see if Sophia needs a hand with Grace,” Adam said pointing across the room where Sophia sat.

“Because I want to hear what you’re going to say to Cole,” Elle answered.”

“Do what your Papa tells you,” Kris said walking over to sit down next to Adam.

“You’re not going to kill Cole, are you?”

“Go on,” Kris smiled pushing Elle away gently.

“Seriously though,” Cole laughed nervously. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

“You have to understand that we have some concerns,” Kris said glancing at Adam. “We just want to know what’s going on.”

“If you’ve touched my daughter I’ll cut off your hands and feed them to you,” Adam added.

“Or we’ll threaten you,” Kris sighed.

“Like Elle said, I’m gay,” Cole explained. “It’s purely networking. She’s an amazing singer. I figured if I ever had a song for a female to sing, she would be perfect for it.”

“That’s it?”

“Pretty much,” Cole shrugged.

“Well next time you want to talk to our daughter, you call our home and ask for her,” Adam explained. “Got it?”

“Loud and clear,” Cole nodded as he stood up. “But while I’m here, is it okay if I call Jacob, or are all your kids off limits.”

“Just the underage ones,” Adam answered dryly.

“Well it was nice talking to you both,” Cole said smiling. “And it was nice seeing you both stepping out from retirement for a few minutes,” he added before walking away.

“I don’t like him,” Adam frowned as he watched Cole walk away. “And what did he mean by retirement?”

“Never mind him,” Kris said turning to look at Adam. “He had a point.”

“Did he?”

“I had fun up there,” Kris remarked. “It looks like you did too.”

“I didn’t want to come off stage,” Adam said with a wide smile causing Kris to laugh.

“So what do you think about coming back?” Kris asked.

“What does that mean?”

“We’ve got an album all ready to go,” Kris shrugged. “It would be nice to let your fans hear it.”

“Are you suggesting we come out of retirement?” Adam asked.

“I think I am,” Kris nodded. “What do you say?”

“I say hell yes,” Adam answered quickly.

 

End of Flash Forward 2034


	180. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 180

Flash Forward 2034

“So I’m thinking as soon as Christmas and New Year’s is over we start making the talk show rounds,” Kris said looking over the paperwork spread out on the kitchen table. “Start in LA and work our way to New York in time for Allison having the baby.”

“Hold on, hold on,” Adam said putting his hands up. “That all sounds great, but what exactly are we going to do with the six people that need us here?”

“The six people?” Kris asked confused.

“You know those kids and grandkids we had,” Adam answered dryly.

“You mean our married daughter and our engaged son?” Kris asked. “Those adults we know?”

“We have underage kids too,” Adam pointed out.

“Sebastian is seventeen, and Elle’s fourteen,” Kris remarked.

“And Tristan and Grace?”

“Have their parents,” Kris answered. “Anything else you’ve got to throw at me?”

“It’s not like I’m trying to stall or anything.”

“So what are you doing?”

“I just don’t want them to feel like we’re putting our careers before them,” Adam sighed.

“Our career has been on hold for years,” Kris pointed out. “Hell we’re the only couple in Hollywood that didn’t have a nanny. Our kids can never accuse us of neglecting them.”

“So we’re just going to leave Sebastian and Elle alone with Sophia?” Adam asked. “That could end in tears.”

“Actually Brad is going to help out,” Kris answered. “He said he’s stay here at the house with them.”

“You and Brad arranged this?” Adam frowned. “You actually got on long enough to come up with a plan?”

“I was a little drunk at the time,” Kris shrugged.

“And Grace is going to be okay?”

“I talked to her about it,” Kris nodded. “She seemed okay. Asked us to bring her back something nice though.”

“I think I’m Superman,” Adam blurted out causing Kris to frown.

“Okay,” Kris nodded. “Have you been Superman for long?”

“The idea that someone else would look after my kids when I should be the one doing it, makes me want to have a panic attack,” Adam explained.

“Okay, you don’t get to choose when you have a panic attack,” Kris pointed out. “And Brad would just be helping out. He could never do what you do with your kids.”

“Damn right.”

“And no other singer out there can do what you do,” Kris explained. “So why should people buy tickets for lesser singers when they can have Adam Lambert.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Adam said with a soft smile.

“I hope so,” Kris smirked. “I plan to take full advantage of our time alone together.”

“If our grandchildren weren’t in the other room I’d take full advantage of you right now,” Adam added.

“I knew the idea of performing again would get you hot and bothered,” Kris smirked.

“I…”

“Buddy, come play with us,” Tristan yelled from the living room.

“And that ends flirting time,” Adam sighed. “See you at bedtime?”

“I’ll be the guy in your bed,” Kris nodded as Adam stood up.

……………………………………………………..

“You doing this to piss me off?” Gabe asked taking a seat next to Jacob on the sofa.

“What?” Jacob asked not taking his eyes off of the TV.

“Why are you watching a Cole Reed concert?”

“I want to see how he moves around onstage before I start designs for him,” Jacob explained. “Why are you home so early?”

“Missed you,” Gabe shrugged. “Plus Walter was playing disco music really loud. Did you know he had a disco ball in his office?”

“It goes with his drag dresses,” Jacob shrugged.

“So are you going to be watching Cole and his awful concert for long?” Gabe asked resting his head back on the sofa. “I thought we could go over to your parents for a while.”

“You missing Grace?” Jacob asked finally taking his eyes off of the TV.

“Is it weird that I can’t get enough of her?”

“She’s your Niece,” Jacob shrugged. “Plus she’s pretty cute. Hey do you want… why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m an Uncle,” Gabe answered with a soft smile.

“You’ve been an Uncle for a long time,” Jacob pointed out. “Doesn’t your older brother have a teenager?”

“Two,” Gabe nodded. “But I don’t think they count. I’m actually going to be a real Uncle to Tristan soon.”

“Soon?”

“When we get married,” Gabe explained.

“But you’re already their Uncle,” Jacob remarked. “Tristan calls you Uncle Gabe, and I’m pretty sure that’s what Grace will call you when she decides she wants to start talking.”

“We’re actually going to be a family,” Gabe said with a raised eyebrow. “Like an actual family.”

“Aren’t we already?”

“But it’s going to be legit,” Gabe explained. “One of us is going to have the others last name.”

“I guess,” Jacob said shrugging his shoulders.

“And that doesn’t freak you out?”

“No,” Jacob answered looking at Gabe. “Is it freaking you out?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“I love you,” Gabe answered.

“That’s not what I asked you,” Jacob smiled.

“Guess I’m just figuring it out that I’m going to be an old man with you,” Gabe mused.

“I plan to stay a young man with you for as long as I can though,” Jacob smiled.

“There’s like sixty years ahead of us,” Gabe pointed out. “You ready for that?”

“Of course.”

“Remember that the next time I pissed you off,” Gabe smirked.

“I will,” Jacob smiled leaning back on the sofa to rest his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “Want to watch the rest of Cole’s concert with me?”

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Gabe asked dryly causing Jacob to laugh.

…………………………………………………….

“Why not?” Elle pouted as she followed Sebastian towards the kitchen.

“Because you’re a girl,” Sebastian sighed going to the fridge.

“What’s going on?” Kris asked.

“Elle’s annoyed because I won’t let her perform with us again at our next gig,” Sebastian explained taking a seat next to Adam at the table.

“Why won’t you let her?” Adam asked.

“Because we’re a boyband,” Sebastian answered. “And our manager said we shouldn’t be seen around with girls. It might annoy our fans.”

“Manager?” Kris asked.

“Fans?” Elle scoffed.

“You have a manager?” Kris asked. “Since when?”

“He came up to us after the concert the other night,” Sebastian explained. “He’s now searching for a record contract for us.”

“You’re shopping for a record company?” Adam asked confused.

“Yeah, shouldn’t we know about this?” Kris asked.

“Why?” Sebastian asked.

“Because we are people who had record contracts,” Kris answered. “We have connections.”

“That’s okay,” Sebastian said.

“You don’t want us to introduce you to record executives?” Adam asked.

“Please don’t take offence to this, but…”

“You want to do it alone?” Kris asked.

“Pretty much,” Sebastian nodded.

“I guess that’s okay,” Kris smiled.

“It is?” Adam asked.

“Just don’t sign anything without our lawyer taking a look at it first,” Kris warned.

“I will,” Sebastian smiled standing up. “I better get going. We’ve got to get prepared for this gig. It’s some actors sixteen-year-old daughter’s birthday party.”

“Will you be home for dinner?”

“I’ll grab something while I’m out,” Sebastian answered before leaving.

“Well you both screwed that up,” Elle sighed causing Kris and Adam to turn and look at her.

“Excuse me?” Kris asked.

“It’s a big bad world out there and you’ve just let him go take a wander in it,” Elle explained.

“Have you tidied your room?” Adam asked. “I couldn’t see the floor when I wanted into it this morning.”

“I was arranging my closet before Jacob comes over,” Elle explained. “He’s going to teach me how to dress like I’m in high school.”

“You’re not in high school yet,” Adam pointed out.

“I’m starting early,” Elle shrugged standing up. “Cole said I should show off my figure more.”

“I can kick Cole’s ass,” Adam warned. “Just remember that.”

“Just remember he’s gay,” Elle sighed. “I’m sure you were giving Aunt Allison fashion advice when she was a teenager.”

“I was not,” Adam frowned as Elle walked out of the kitchen.

“You totally were,” Kris remarked quietly.

“What?”

“You were always telling Allison what to wear,” Kris answered. “It used to freak me out when we were in the mansion. At one point I actually thought you were pretending to be gay just to get closer to girls.”

“You thought I was trying to get with Allison?” Adam asked with a confused laugh.

“For a bit,” Kris answered. “You were always commenting on her body.”

“She was a seventeen-year-old girl with a bright spotlight on her for the first time,” Adam frowned. “I was trying to get her comfortable in her own skin.”

“I thought you were trying to get into her bed,” Kris shrugged.

“You know that’s the second time in a matter of months that you’ve accused me of trying to get with a teenage girl,” Adam frowned. “I’m going to start taking it personally soon.”

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t cross the line with Allison at times?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t remember,” Adam answered.

End of Flash Forward 2034

Flashback 2009

“Allison, you’ve got to listen to me,” Adam said from the other room. “Your boobs have to be up more.”

“Adam, with you stop touching my boobs,” Allison sighed.

“Did you hear that?” Danny asked sitting up straight on the sofa next to Kris.

“I think so,” Kris frowned looking towards the closed door.

“Do you have to wear a bra?” Adam asked with a sigh. “Okay, take off your top and let me see if they sit right without a bra.”

“Of course they sit right without a bra,” Allison snapped.

“You’re totally right,” Adam nodded. “Leave the bra off.”

“Dude seriously my brain is about to explode,” Matt whispered walking into the living room. “Are you listening to this?”

“Shh,” Kris hissed.

“This isn’t right,” Danny frowned shaking his head. “He shouldn’t be in there with her when she’s changing.”

“He’s gay,” Matt pointed out. “I think girls are cool with that.”

“Is he though?” Danny asked causing Kris to look at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I read something a few weeks ago about a guy pretending to be gay just to get close to a girl he worked with,” Danny explained.

“I don’t think that’s what Adam’s doing,” Matt remarked.

“Yeah he wouldn’t do that,” Kris agreed.

“We’ve been living in this mansion for less than twenty-four hours,” Danny pointed out. “We don’t know anything about this guy.”

“I got to know him pretty well during Hollywood week,” Kris shrugged.

“This is a competition Kris,” Danny remarked standing up. “You should keep that in mind when it comes to Adam.”

Kris frowned as he watched Danny walking away. “You think he’s right?” he asked looking up at Matt.

“Who’s right?” Adam asked walking into the living room and throwing himself down next to Kris on the sofa.

“What were you and Allison doing in there?” Matt asked before Kris could say anything.

“Trying on clothes,” Adam said not taking his eyes off of Kris.

“Well I’m going to go do something else,” Matt shrugged walking away.

“He’s weird, isn’t he?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“I think everyone here is,” Kris remarked. “So you and Allison?”

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Adam asked smiling warmly.

“You like her?”

“What’s not to like?” Adam asked.

“If only she was a few years older,” Kris remarked quietly causing Adam to look at him.

“I guess,” Adam said with a confused look on his face.

…………………………………………………..

“Hey Adam have you seen my…”

“Oh my god, what are you doing?” Adam asked as he saw Allison walking into his room in just a towel.

“Looking for my makeup bag,” Allison answered confused. “You were looking at it earlier.”

“Honey, you can’t walk around like that,” Adam sighed standing up off of the bed.

“Why?”

“There are men in this house,” Adam whispered.

“They’re all upstairs,” Allison pointed out.

“Kris is right in the bathroom,” Adam whispered pointing over his shoulder towards the bathroom door.

“And?” Allison shrugged. “It’s just Kris.”

“He’s still a man,” Adam whispered.

“A married man,” Allison corrected.

“Just be more careful,” Adam warned. “You don’t want…”

“What’s going on here?” Kris asked looking nervously between Adam and Allison.

“Nothing,” Adam answered quickly jumping in front of Allison.

“Well I’ll be in my room if you see my makeup bag,” Allison mumbled walking towards the bedroom door. “Or if you stop being weird.”

“She was half naked,” Kris said causing Adam to look at him.

“And?” Adam asked.

“Nothing,” Kris said shaking his head. “I’m going to go give Katy a call.”

“You do that,” Adam nodded.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2034

“Are you telling me you thought I was hitting on Allison?” Kris frowned looking at his husband.

“You said it was a shame she wasn’t a few years older,” Adam shrugged.

“I was trying to point out her age to you,” Kris frowned. “I thought you were hitting on her.”

“Anyway I soon realized you weren’t that sort of guy,” Adam smiled.

“And when I caught you checking out my ass, I soon realized you really was gay,” Kris smirked.

“It is a nice ass,” Adam smirked leaning in to give Kris a kiss.

………………………………………….

“This is nice,” Adam smiled looking around the kitchen table at everyone. “We haven’t all had dinner together in weeks.”

“Dad’s been too busy with the concert to cook anything worth coming over for,” Jacob shrugged taking another forkful of food.

“Love you too, kid,” Kris smiled looking across the table.

“So your Dad and I have been talking,” Adam said placing his fork back down onto his plate. “About our future.”

“You’re making a comeback,” Elle accused pointing a finger at Adam.

“Really?” Sophia asked.

“Yes, but this is a family decision,” Adam explained. “It involves everyone.”

“You’re taking us all on tour with you?” Gabe asked confused.

“No, but I’m going to be away a lot more,” Adam explained. “And sometimes Dad is going to be coming with me.”

“Me too,” Jacob remarked.

“You’re going with them too?” Gabe asked.

“If he’s going, I’m going,” Elle announced.

“Can I just be left here?” Tye asked. “I’m not really a good traveller.”

“Why are you going?” Gabe asked looking at Jacob.

“He’s going to need someone to design his clothes,” Jacob explained. “Papa you can’t wear the things you used to wear. You’re a fifty…”

“You’re fired,” Adam interrupted. “And I’m forty-five.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not,” Kris frowned.

“I will be to the media when they start talking about me again,” Adam shrugged.

“You’re going to need a personal assistant,” Elle pointed out. “I could do that.”

“You have school,” Adam pointed out. “Anyway nothing is happening until January.”

“Can I have a house party when you’re out of town?” Sebastian asked between mouthfuls of food.

“No,” Adam and Sophia answered at the same time.

“Who made you boss?” Sebastian frowned.

“Being born first made me boss,” Sophia answered. “Anyway I have two kids living here. You can’t party with kids around.”

“That’s why you send them to Uncle Brad’s,” Sebastian whispered.

“Actually Uncle Brad will be here when we’re away,” Kris said.

“That’s okay,” Sebastian shrugged. “Uncle Brad knows how to party.”

“Uncle Brad will not be…” Adam paused at the sound of the doorbell ringing. “Who could that be?” he asked looking around the kitchen table.

“It’s probably someone at the door,” Tristan shrugged.

“I’ll get it,” Kris sighed standing up.

“So now you’re pretending to be forty-five,” Jacob remarked. “Are you going to dress appropriately?”

“No,” Adam answered shaking his head. “Madonna was fifty and still dressing like a twenty-year-old.”

“But…”

“Adam?” Kris called out from the hallway. “Can you come out here for a minute?”

“Dad convince Papa that glitter isn’t a good look for a middle aged man,” Jacob called out as Adam walked out of the kitchen.

“We have a visitor,” Kris whispered nodding his head towards the bottom of the stairs.

“A vi… Allison?” Adam asked turning around to find his sister-in-law sitting on the bottom step with a bag at her feet. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t do it anymore,” Allison whispered quietly. “I had to get away.”

“Adam why don’t you go help Allison up to our room and I’ll deal with the kids,” Kris whispered passing Adam.

“I… okay,” Adam nodded shaking himself out of his shock to help Allison stand up.

…………………………………………….

Adam watched Allison crawl under the covers of his bed before he took a seat next to her. “Honey, where’s Neil and Nicky?”

“At some father son camping trip,” Allison said softly.

“Does he know you’re here?”

“No and please don’t tell him,” Allison said grabbing hold of Adam’s wrist. “I don’t want him coming here.”

“What’s going on?” Adam frowned.

“Everything okay?” Kris asked walking into the bedroom.

“I’ve got no idea,” Adam mouthed.

“Allison, you want to tell us why you’re here?”

“He promised me he would try,” Allison whispered into the pillow. “I know he didn’t want another baby, but it’s coming now.”

“What’s Neil been doing?” Adam asked gently.

“He’s acting like it’s my fault,” Allison answered. “Ever since I told him I was pregnant he’s been get colder and colder towards me. I’m not bringing a baby into that environment. I can’t do it. Not when I know he doesn’t really want another kid.”

“Of course he wants another kid,” Adam frowned.

“He really doesn’t,” Allison said shaking her head sadly. “Is it okay if I stay here for a while? I just didn’t want to go to my Mom’s. She would only call Neil.”

“Of course you can,” Adam whispered rubbing Allison’s arm. “But you’re going to have to tell Neil where you are. He’ll be worried about you.”

“He’s not back until the end of the week,” Allison explained. “I’ll tell him then.”

“You hungry?” Adam asked.

“I made my famous chili,” Kris smiled.

“I knew you guys would understand,” Allison smiled letting a lone tear run down her cheek.

End of Flash Forward 2034


	181. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 181

 

Flash Forward 2035 January

 

“Come on Neil,” Adam sighed into the phone. “How much longer are you going to act like this?”

“She walked out on me,” Neil said calmly. “She was the one that abandoned her own child at Christmas.”

“You didn’t let her see Nicky and Christmas.”

“She could have seen him,” Neil remarked. “All she had to do was come to New York.”

“Neil this baby is about to arrive any day now,” Adam said trying to remain calm. “Why are you being like this?”

“I have to go, Adam,” Neil said. “I promised Nicky I’d take him to a basketball game.”

“Does Nicky want to see his Mom?” Adam asked.

“He hasn’t asked about her,” Neil answered casually. “I’m going now.”

“What about your baby?”

“This isn’t about the baby,” Neil sighed. “Allison and I’s relationship was going wrong long before she got pregnant. Why do you think I didn’t want another kid?”

“Well the kids coming, so there’s not much you can do about it,” Adam pointed out. “So when are you coming to LA?”

“Just let me know when the baby comes,” Neil sighed quietly. “I’ll ask Nicky if he wants to call his Mom.”

“But…” Adam let out a frustrated sigh as Neil hung up on him.

“What did he say?” Kris asked standing behind Adam.

“He’s not coming,” Adam answered. “He’s actually going to miss the birth of his kid.”

“Who’s going to tell Allison?”

“Maybe I can get my Mom to talk to him again.”

“Adam, we’ve been trying for the last month,” Kris sighed. “Maybe it’s time we just accept that he’s not going to come around.”

“So that’s it?” Adam asked. “Allison’s just going to stay here, and leave her husband and son in New “York?”

“Something is going to have to be sorted about Nicky,” Kris sighed. “Is Neil willing to let Nicky come here for the baby being born?”

“He’s going to talk to him,” Adam answered.

“We’ve got to be in New York by the twentieth,” Kris remarked “Maybe we could bring him back with us. I know he’ll miss the birth, but...”

“Buddy?” Tristan asked from the bedroom door.

“What’s up, honey?”

“Aunt Allison’s crying again,” Tristan said in a whisper.

“I’ll go this time,” Kris sighed. “You had her all last night.”

“Don’t make her watch a basketball game again,” Adam warned. “I can’t protect you from her for much longer.

“Buddy?” Tristan asked walking fully into the room.

“Yes?”

“Why does Aunt Allison cry all the time?”

“Well,” Adam sighed kneeling down in front of Tristan. “She’s just a little sad right now.”

“Because of the baby?” Tristan asked. “Mommy used to cry before Gracie came”

“Yeah that sometimes happens when babies come,” Adam said.

“Where’s the baby now?”

“What?”

“Where’s Aunt Allison’s new baby?”

“It’s in her tummy,” Adam answered trying to avoid Tristan’s eyes.

“How did it get there?” Tristan asked causing Adam to let out a groan.

“I… well… well it got there because,” Adam stuttered. “Haven’t your Mommy and Daddy had this conversation with you before Grace came?”

“Yes,” Tristan smirked. “I just wanted to see if you would blush like Daddy did.”

“You are your mother’s son, aren’t you?” Adam asked dryly.

“Yep,” Tristan said with a wide smile.

 

…………………………………..

 

“Look I only let you come with me because Aunt Allison is so annoying right now,” Sebastian explained as Elle followed him into the dance hall. “That doesn’t mean you can jump onstage and rehearse with us.”

“I heard you the first ten times you said it,” Elle sighed. “Do you have a gig this weekend?”

“A high school dance,” Sebastian nodded.

“Allen what did I tell you hanging out with girls?” Sebastian’s manager Kyle yelled across the hall.

“She’s my sister,” Sebastian yelled back.

“Just keep her away from the other boys,” Kyle warned.

“Again, she’s my sister,” Sebastian frowned. “She won’t be going anywhere near the other boys.”

“Hey,” Owen frowned. “What’s wrong with me dating your sister?

“Apart from the fact that she’s fourteen and you’re sixteen?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Whatever,” Owen shrugged. “She’d be lucky to have me.”

“Can I hit him?” Elle frowned.

“Just go sit down,” Sebastian answered pushing Elle towards the chairs.

“Is she really fourteen?” Owen asked in a whisper.

“Dude, she’s my sister,” Sebastian frowned. “My Papa would kick your ass if he even thought you were looking at her.”

“She’s pretty hot,” Owen shrugged.

Sebastian winced as he looked over his shoulder at Elle. “She is not.”

“The blonde hair and long legs,” Owen shrugged. “It’s all pretty hot to me.”

“Okay, I think I’ll kick your ass,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“Well it looks like my ass isn’t the only one you’ll be kicking,” Owen smirked pointing towards Elle.

“What…great,” Sebastian sighed.

“Is that Cole Reed?” Owen asked.

“Yep,” Sebastian nodded.

“He’s a lot older than sixteen, isn’t he?”

“Yep,” Sebastian repeated as he watched Elle giggling at something Cole was saying.

 

………………………………………………

 

“When we get married I’m totally insisting we spend every Sunday in bed together,” Gabe said letting out a groan as he stretched.

“When are we getting married?” Jacob asked running his hand over Gabe’s chest.

“What?”

“You keep saying things like when we get married,” Jacob shrugged. “When is that going to happen?”

“We could do it before lunch,” Gabe joked.

“I was thinking in June,” Jacob said. “That gives us plenty of time to plan everything.”

“June sounds good,” Gabe nodded. “Now more important than the wedding. Where are we spending our honeymoon? I want lots and lots of sinless sex.”

“Sinless sex?” Jacob frowned.

“We’ll be finally married,” Gabe explained.

“Honey if our sex life doesn’t stay sinful I won’t be doing it,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to laugh.

“It was pretty sinful last night,” Gabe remarked. “What was that position?”

“It was called the arm chair,” Jacob smirked.

“I hope you clear your history browser after you look up these things,” Gabe remarked.

“We really should buy a book on the subject,” Jacob remarked.

“Or we just keep using the google,” Gabe shrugged. “Anyway we don’t need a book for my favorite position,” he added with a smirk.

“And what’s your favorite?” Jacob asked.

“This,” Gabe said rolling himself on top of Jacob.

“A lot of couples would tell you that missionary is pretty boring,” Jacob pointed out. “In fact isn’t it the bored married position?”

“Not when we do it,” Gabe smirked. “Anyway, I like being able to look into your eyes. Maybe lean down and give you a soft kiss.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Jacob warned. “You have to be at your Granddad’s in an hour.”

“And what are your plans for the day?” Gabe asked.

“I’m meeting Cole to go over a few designs,” Jacob answered. “And don’t give me that look.”

“You can’t even see my face,” Gabe pointed out.

“I know you’re looking like you smell something bad,” Jacob shrugged.

“Just don’t have too much fun,” Gabe said lifting his head up to look at Jacob. “And try to be back for dinner. I want to take you out.”

“Like a date?”

“Unless you have got something better to do,” Gabe answered.

“Will you dress up for me?” Jacob asked.

“I’ll put clothes on, sure,” Gabe shrugged.

“You could put that white shirt on,” Jacob suggested. “Oh and those black pants that make your butt stick out.”

“Is that your way of telling me I have a big butt?”

“You have a bubble butt,” Jacob corrected.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Fabulous thing,” Jacob smiled.

“I should get up,” Gabe sighed. “Granddad’s convinced himself that I need to start learning about the money side of the business.”

“And you don’t think you do?”

“It feels kind of rude,” Gabe shrugged.

“Rude?”

“I shouldn’t know about someone else’s money business,” Gabe explained. “I mean do you know what your parents are worth?”

“Millions,” Jacob answered. “I read it online when I was eight. Apparently my Papa’s last world tour made a hundred and thirty million.”

“They could actually be worth that much?” Gabe asked surprised.

“More I think,” Jacob shrugged.

“They don’t act rich,” Gabe remarked. “I mean when was the last time they went on a vacation or bought a new car?”

“They went to Conway a few months back,” Jacob pointed out.

“Well if you and I ever become millionaires , we will be acting like it.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Jacob smirked. “I’ve already got our vacation home picked out.”

“We aren’t going to be millionaires for long, are we?” Gabe asked dryly.

“No, our wedding is probably going to make us bankrupted.”

“Wonderful,” Gabe smirked.

“So you’re happy for us to get married in June?” Jacob asked. “That gives us just under six months.”

“I’d marry you this second if I could,” Gabe answered.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“I have one request though,” Gabe said quietly. “I mean you can say no if you want, but…”

“As long as it doesn’t involve football colors,” Jacob remarked. “Tell me your request.”

“Well I was thinking when we have kids that it would be nice if we all have the same last name,” Gabe explained. “So I was thinking that…”

“You want me to take your last name?” Jacob interrupted.

“Actually I was hoping I could take yours,” Gabe said shyly. “I’ve never really been proud of my family name. There’s not much to be proud of, but being an Allen would be something to be proud of. I’d want my kids to have that legacy in their name.”

“Gabe Allen,” Jacob mused. “I like that.”

“I like you,” Gabe smiled leaning up to give Jacob a kiss.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Dude what’s this thing with my kid sister?” Sebastian asked taking a seat next to Cole.

“Haven’t you and I already had this conversation?” Cole asked.

“You got any sisters?”

“Two,” Cole nodded. “A sixteen-year-old and a ten-year-old.”

“And if I started hanging out with your sister, it would be okay with you?” Sebastian asked.

“You remember I’m gay, right?” Cole asked. “You don’t forget it every time we stop talking?”

“My sister is the most annoying kid on the planet,” Sebastian explained. “I mean I’m used to her. It doesn’t affect me like it would others, but you’re choosing to spend time with her? Something just feels weird about that.”

“Ten years from now your little sister is going to be the biggest singer on the planet,” Cole remarked.

“I get that she’s a good singer, but…”

“She’s the best singer I’ve ever heard,” Cole interrupted. “And I own all of your Papa’s albums.”

“So this is you getting to her before she gets too big and passes you?”

“I’m not going to be a singer forever,” Cole answered. “One day I hope to discover talent. Maybe have my own label.”

“I’m pretty sure my sister discovered herself,” Sebastian shrugged. “She was practicing her grammy speech when she was three. Plus you know you can’t control her, right? I’ve watched her make my Papa cry.”

“She’s just a little girl,” Cole said with a soft laugh.

“Yeah you’re screwed,” Sebastian laughed shaking his head.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“How about we get out of these clothes?” Adam asked taking a seat next to Allison on the sofa.

“Dude she’s like two years pregnant,” Gabe remarked from across the room. “Do you think hitting on her is the right thing to do right now?”

“Okay first, I am not your dude,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at Gabe. “And second she’s been in these clothes for days. She has to wash before the baby climbs out of her in disgust.”

“She can hear, you know,” Allison remarked dryly.

“What do you say about putting on something pretty?” Adam asked looking at Allison. “Maybe you and I could go for a drive.”

“Or you could go for a drive and on your way back you can bring me ice cream,” Allison shrugged.

“Pizza too?” Gabe asked.

“I’m going to go see what Kris is doing,” Adam sighed standing up to walk out of the living room.

“Remember that ice cream,” Allison called out.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Adam mumbled walking into the studio.

“What’s with that face?” Kris asked looking up from the piano.

“She’s not moved from that sofa all morning,” Adam sighed taking a seat next to Kris.

“You know she’s not one of your kids, right?” Kris asked. “You’re running around after her all the time.”

“Well if my stupid brother was here.”

“It’s also not your fault that Neil is refusing to come to LA,” Kris pointed out. “You can’t feel responsible for your brother’s actions. Anyway we don’t really know all the details. Allison hasn’t talked to us about it.”

“Maybe if you talk to Neil…”

“Maybe we let the both of them sort it out themselves,” Kris said causing Adam to sigh heavily. “Baby, you wouldn’t like my brother coming along telling you what to do when we fight.”

“Because we don’t fight,” Adam pointed out. “I would never leave home and refuse to come back.”

“Except when you did,” Kris pointed out. “When he found out about Sophia being pregnant with Tristan,” he reminded Adam.

“That was different,” Adam sighed.

“Was it?”

“You came right after me,” Adam pointed out.

“And if I hadn’t, would you have come home?” Kris asked. “That was a pretty big fight we had.”

“Why are you dragging this up now?” Adam frowned. “We’re over that. We talked and worked it out, and that’s exactly what Allison and my brother should be doing right now.”

“We were lucky,” Kris pointed out. “Maybe Neil and Allison can’t get through it like we could.”

“Are you saying they’re going to break up over this?”

“I’m saying maybe it’s too far gone to now,” Kris answered. “But whatever is happening between them has to stay between them. Don’t let this affect your relationship with your brother.”

“But he’s being an ass.”

“And maybe he thinks Allison’s being an ass,” Kris shrugged. “You know what you need?”

“What?” Adam sighed.

“You need to get out the house for a while.”

“I suggested a drive to Allison, but she practically ignored me.”

“She’s a woman in her forties,” Kris pointed out. “Let her do what she wants. Now what do you want to do?”

“Make my family happy,” Adam sighed heavily causing Kris to smile.

“You’re being a little dramatic, baby.”

“You say that like it’s new,” Adam pointed out.

“Why don’t you go see what Elle’s up to?” Kris suggested.

“She went to rehearsal with Sebastian.”

“Jacob and Gabe are here.”

“Gabe’s watching a game with Allison and Jacob’s trying clothes on Grace,” Adam said. “I saw a pair of leather boots in there.”

She hates having shoes on,” Kris pointed out.

“I know, what’s that all about?” Adam frowned. “Her little feet go all over the place the second she sees her shoes.”

“She likes wiggling her toes,” Kris smiled. “And now you’re not listening to me,” he added as Adam smiled.

“I’m going to go see what she’s doing.”

“You do that,” Kris smiled watching Adam race out of the studio.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Come on Princess Grace,” Jacob sighed. “Don’t you want to wear the pretty dress? You can’t just hang around in baby clothes all day. Don’t you want to be stylish?”

“She’s not letting you put on the boots?” Adam asked leaning against the door frame of Grace’s nursery.

“She keeps slapping my hand away.”

“Yeah that’s her new thing,” Adam said walking into the room.

“You know, I’ve got this scary feeling she’s going to be just like her Mom when she’s older,” Jacob sighed looking down at Grace.

“I like your sister,” Adam frowned.

“Where is she, anyway?”

“On a lunch date with Tye,” Adam answered.

“You should be careful with that,” Jacob remarked. “They seem to be very friendly with each other lately.”

“They’re married,” Adam pointed out. “I think they’re supposed to be friendly with each other.”

“They get any more friendly there will be another one of these running around in a few months,” Jacob remarked pointing at Grace.

“I don’t think we have room for another kid,” Adam remarked looking at Grace smiling at him.

“So had your fill with grandchildren?” Jacob asked causing Adam to look at him.

“You got something you want to tell me?”

“I’m not knocked up if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jacob smirked. “It’s just that with getting engaged, it’s brought up a whole lot of discussions about the future.”

“And kids are in the future?”

“I’ve never really had a great need to be a father,” Jacob shrugged. “I just always thought that was what was expected when you get married.”

“Times have really changed,” Adam smiled. “When I was your age I never thought I would be a Papa. Gay men didn’t grow up dreaming of having kids.”

“You must have got a shock when we all showed up then,” Jacob remarked.

“It was a bit of a surprise.”

“Floor,” Gabe panted running into the nursery. “All over the floor.”

“What’s he saying?” Adam asked confused looking up at Gabe.

“Floor I think,” Jacob answered.

“She stood up and it went everywhere,” Gabe said out of breath.

“Adam,” Kris yelled from downstairs. “You better call your Mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital.”

“Allison?” Adam asked looking at Gabe.

“The water is everywhere,” Gabe said taking deep breathes.

“Jacob, watch Grace,” Adam said bolting from the room.

“What’s going on?” Jacob asked confused.

“I think Allison wet herself,” Gabe whispered pulling a face.

“They baby’s coming?”

“Is it?” Gabe asked. “It was everywhere.”

“That’s settled then,” Jacob nodded picking up Grace. “We’ll be adopting.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2035


	182. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 182

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“You sure she’s okay in there herself?” Adam asked nodding towards the delivery room.

“She yelled at us to get out,” Kris sighed. “Anyway, your Mom’s on her way. I told her to call Neil.”

“He’s going to miss his kid being born,” Adam sighed. “That kid is going to know that it’s Dad didn’t want to be there to watch it being born.”

“He’ll come around,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s arm. “Want a coffee?”

“Something stronger actually,” Adam answered. “Don’t think they do that here though?”

“We’ll have a celebratory drink after the baby is born,” Kris said looking up as Leila came walking towards them. “She’s in there.”

“Hold my things,” Leila said shrugging off her jacket for Adam to take. “And when your brother calls my phone, tell him if he doesn’t get his butt on a plane right now, I’ll be sending his father to come get him.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded quickly. “She’s in there.”

“You two go get something to eat,” Leila said over her shoulder as she walked towards the delivery room. “I’ll call you when something happens.”

“That’s a woman on a mission,” Kris said with a small smile. “Something to eat?”

“Maybe I should stay here in case they need me.”

“What are they going to need you for?” Kris asked dryly.

“They might need me during the delivery,” Adam shrugged.

“And when did you get your degree in delivering babies?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A simple no they won’t, would have done,” Adam frowned as he followed Kris down the corridor.

 

…………………………………

 

“How are we going to get our babies?” Jacob asked as he fed Grace her bottle.

“What do you mean?” Gabe asked looking up from the floor where he sat playing with Tristan’s cars.

“Well Dad and Papa adopted first,” Jacob pointed out. “Then they saw how much of a disaster that was and decided to try again with me.”

“I’m sure that’s not how it worked,” Gabe smirked.

“I bet it was,” Jacob remarked. “They took one look at Sophia and thought next time we use our own sperm.”

“You probably shouldn’t be teaching your Nephew new words right now,” Gabe said nodding his head towards Tristan.

“But we should talk about this before we get married,” Jacob said. “What if we both want different things?”

“Then it will just be like any other time we differ,” Gabe shrugged. “I put my point across and you ignore it and do what you want.”

“I don’t do that,” Jacob frowned.

“What color is our bedroom?”

“Brown and cream.”

“And what color did I want?” Gabe asked.

“Blue,” Jacob sighed.

“How about the bathroom?”

“Okay, I get,” Jacob frowned. “I’m a little bossy.”

“A little?” Gabe scoffed.

“But this is a decision we need to make together,” Jacob pointed out. “This one is important.”

“I can honestly say I haven’t thought about how I want to get kids,” Gabe said standing up off the floor to sit down next to Jacob. “I don’t think it matters to me. No matter what, they’ll be our kids.”

“I like that idea of a little you running around though,” Jacob smiled.

“With my DNA?” Gabe asked pulling a face.

“I like your DNA,” Jacob frowned. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It has my Dad in it,” Gabe shrugged. “What if evilness skips a generation? We could have a homophobic bully as a kid.”

“It really doesn’t work like that,” Jacob smiled.

“I do like the idea of a mini you though,” Gabe smiled. “He could be the most stylish baby in LA.”

“So you want boys?” Jacob asked glancing down at Grace on his knee.

“Boys would be fun,” Gabe nodded. “I could teach them how to catch a ball or how to fish. I could… why are you pulling that face?”

“What?”

“You just pulled a face,” Gabe said. “You are going to let me teach our kids things, aren’t you?”

“Don’t make me sound like a crazy wife,” Jacob frowned. “I was just trying to figure out what I could teach a boy. How useful would I be around boys?”

“Well you are a man,” Gabe pointed out. “That’s a start.”

“But what are my skills when it comes to teaching our boys how to be men?” Jacob asked. “I can’t catch a ball, and I don’t want to be anywhere near fish.”

“You can teach them how to dress properly,” Gabe pointed out. “That’s a handy skill to have.”

“Hey Tristan?” Jacob called out across the room where Tristan sat playing with his game. “Want me to teach you how to organize your closet?”

“I’d rather eat Mommy’s cooking,” Tristan called back before going back to his game.

“See?” Jacob sighed.

“Well our kids aren’t going to be Tristan,” Gabe pointed out. “They’re going to have you as a Dad. They’re going to want to be stylish. Anyway, we don’t have to have all boys. We could have a girl or two.”

“Or two?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. “How many kids are you planning on having with me?”

“Well I’m one of six, and you’re one of four,” Gabe shrugged. “Five?”

“Why don’t we start with one,” Jacob said with a nervous laugh. “And if we like that one maybe we’ll get them a sibling.”

“I wouldn’t want our kid being an only child,” Gabe pointed out. “I mean look how sweet Tristan and Grace are together,” he added warmly as he stroked Grace’s cheek. “I bet you and Sophia were the same at their age.”

“You would be surprised,” Jacob smirked. “Anyway, having a lot of kids could be a handful.”

“Or it could be lots of fun,” Gabe smiled. “I remember when I was little taking these amazing road trips with my family. All of us kids in the backseat, singing songs. I bet you guys had lots of trips like that.”

“I bet we didn’t,” Jacob remarked dryly.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035

 

Flashback 2021

 

Adam gripped the steering wheel tightly with his hands as the noise behind him continued. “Okay, I'm asking the three of you nicely to quiet.”

“But he started it,” Jacob whined.

“Did not,” four-year-old Sebastian sulked.

“He's making fun of my shoes.”

“They have glitter on them,” Sebastian tried to explain.

“And yours have stupid lines on them,” Jacob yelled.

Adam took a deep breath before turning his attention to his husband. “How can you just sit there and listen to this?”

“I tuned out over an hour ago,” Kris said. “You should try doing it.”

“Or I could pull over onto the side of the road and kick them out.”

“You wanted to take this little road trip,” Kris said dryly.

“Don't,” Adam warned, “don't say I told you so.”

“I said flying to your dad's house would be easier.”

“Both of your shoes are stupid,” Sophia yelled over them all causing Adam to wince.

“You think flying with those three would be easier?” Adam asked, taking his eyes off the road to glance at his children.

“It would be over with by now,” Kris answered. “I mean we could be sitting by your dad's pool right now.”

“We've got another one of them coming in a few months,” Adam remarked, pointing over his shoulder.

“Yeah but this ones has my DNA. Least it'll have a chance at being the quiet type.”

“Or it could be like your mama,” Adam smirked.

Kris tried to hide his smile as he looked over at Adam. “My mama is a saint.”

“Sure she is,” Adam laughed.

“At least I don't have a fat head,” Jacob yelled.

“That's it,” Adam snapped. “If you all don't be quiet right now I will turn this car around.”

“And you all know what happens if we do that?” Kris asked looking over his shoulder.

“We would have to drive backwards to Grandad's house?” Jacob asked causing Sophia and Sebastian to giggle.

“Just be quiet,” Kris answered through gritted teeth.

 

…...........................................

 

Adam fought the urge to wrap his arms around his dad and tell him how much he loved him. “Are you sure you want to dad?”

“Yeah they can be a bit of a handful,” Kris tried to joke, even though he was being very serious.

“Kris, I raised Adam Lambert,” Eber smiled. “I think I can handle three little rug rats.”

“So we can just go?” Adam asked as he gripped onto Kris's wrist to take a step back towards the door.

“Just go,” Eber laughed, “they'll be here tomorrow when you get back.”

“So a night in a hotel without our kids?” Kris quizzed.

“You better go before one of them hears you,” Eber warned.

“Bye,” Adam whispered, dragging Kris out of the front door.

 

End of Flashback 2021

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“Or maybe all the kids have my DNA,” Gabe shrugged. “You guys were really that bad?”

“Grandpa used to call us Satan’s PR team,” Jacob smiled.

“I’d quite like our kids to have Grace’s personality,” Gabe smiled looking down at his Niece. “She’s pretty cool.”

“She’s chilled,” Jacob said nodding. “I think she gets that from Tye, because Sophia was anything but.”

“And what were you like?” Gabe asked.

“I was very chilled,” Jacob smiled. “In fact that’s probably where Grace gets it from.”

“So you were chilled and your sister was Satan?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Totally,” Jacob nodded.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035

 

Flashback 2018

 

“First grade,” Adam sighed, sitting down to put his socks on.

“She's all dressed.” Kris came walking back into the bedroom rubbing his eyes. “She's not happy.”

“Papa look,” Sophia sulked as she marched towards the bed.

Adam looked down at the black pleated skirt that his daughter was tugging at. “I like it.”

“I don't,” Sophia said dryly.

“But it's the school uniform baby girl, you need to wear it,” Adam tried to reason.

Sophia looked down at the skirt, sighing heavily. “I'm going to get my shoes on.”

“That was easy,” Kris remarked. “I was preparing for a fight.”

“I still am,” Adam said, standing from the bed. “Sophia Lambert-Allen doesn't back down from a fight.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed, “she's a sweet little girl.”

“She's the devil's little sister,” Adam agreed, “and we're making her wear a skirt.”

“We're not; it's the school that's doing that.”

Adam looked towards the open bedroom door as Sophia came walking back in. “Hey baby...”

“I'm ready,” Sophia snapped, standing with her hands on her hips.

“Right,” Kris moved to take her hand.

“Hold up,” Adam said causing everyone to stop and look at him. “Where are your nice new shoes Sophia?”

“Adam,” Kris groaned, “let it go.”

“She can't wear sneakers to school,” Adam said in a whisper.

“I can,” Sophia mumbled.

Adam looked down at his little girl, trying his best not to sigh. “Baby you need to wear the uniform.”

“But I don't want to.”

“But you have to; it's the school rules.”

“It's not my rules,” Sophia shrugged.

“Kris would you...” Adam turned to find Kris gone.

“He snuck out,” Sophia informed him.

“Let's just go and get in the car before we're late,” Adam took hold of his little girl's hand to guide her out of the bedroom.

“So I can wear the sneakers?” Sophia asked, looking up at her papa with excitement.

Adam stopped in the hallway to look down at his daughter. “You're lucky I love you.”

“You're lucky I love you too,” Sophia smiled up at him brightly.

 

….......................................

 

“Look at the pretty shoes,” Adam grumbled as he watched the other little girls running around the yard.

“My shoes are prettier,” Sophia shrugged as she gripped onto Adam's hand.

“But all the other little girls are wearing shoes,” Kris said trying to reason with his six-year-old.

“Good for them,” Sophia said, giving her daddy a fake smile.

Adam let out a choked laugh causing Kris to give him a funny look. “You okay?”

“Ben's here,” Sophia announced before letting go of Adam's hand to run after her little friend.

“You okay?” Kris repeated.

“I don't think I've ever been this proud of her,” Adam said, smiling wide at his little girl.

“Because she refuses to wear the shoes you shopped hours for?” Kris asked confused.

“Because even though all the other little girls are wearing the shoes, our little girl isn't afraid to be different,” Adam wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder to pull him closer.

“You have a point,” Kris smiled as he looked over to where Sophia and Ben were playing.

The school bell rang causing Adam and Kris to tense up. “Does this mean we have to leave her now?” Adam asked in a small voice.

“Unless the teacher has an extra large chair for you to sit in,” Kris remarked causing Adam to pull away from him.

“There was no need to add in the extra part, large chair would have been fine.”

Kris rolled his eyes and pulled Adam closer to him again. “Let's just get this over with, then we can take Jacob for breakfast.”

“I'm going to sit next to Ben in the classroom,” Sophia announced as she skipped up towards Adam.

“Now are you going to be okay?” Adam got down on one knee, ignoring what it would do to his jeans. “You know you're going to be okay right?”

“I know,” Sophia nodded. “Are you going to be okay?”

Kris hid his smile behind his husband's shoulder. “Just have fun baby girl.”

Adam looked to a couple beside him as they tried their best to stop their little boy from crying. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine,” Sophia said, rolling her eyes.

“Leon be a good boy please,” Adam turned to look at the pissed off father at his right. “Just tell the teacher if the boys are being mean to you.”

“I'm going to get Ben now Papa,” Sophia said trying to break free from Adam's grasp.

“Okay,” Adam sighed standing up to watch Sophia begin to walk away.

“Have fun baby,” Kris smiled.

Adam looked to his right where the little boy was still clinging to his father's leg. “And if the boys are mean to you... well... kick them in the nuts.”

“Nuts?” Sophia turned to look up at her papa. “I told you I wanted chocolate in my snack box.”

“Just have fun baby girl,” Kris sighed trying to ignore the pissed off looks they were now getting from the other parents. “Kick them in the nuts,” Kris grumbled quietly as they began walking towards the car.

“I blanked,” Adam explained, “I didn't want to steal the other peoples' idea.”

“Just get in the car,” Kris sighed.

“I told you I wanted chocolate in my snack box,” Adam chuckled to himself. “That kid of ours is pretty funny.”

Kris shook his head in amusement as he watched his husband laugh. “Least you're in a better mood now.”

“Oh I'm still pissed about the shoes.”

“Let's just go pick up Jacob from my mama's,” Kris reached out to start up the car causing Adam to grip onto his wrist.

“Let's just stay here for a while,” Adam said, looking towards the school gate.

Kris switched off the engine and reached over to take a hold of his husband's hand. “She'll be fine.”

“I know,” Adam smiled.

“And when she comes home we'll eat ice cream on the sofa.”

“That would be nice,” Adam faked a smile as he looked towards the closed gates again.

“Maybe we could watch football together.”

“I'd like that.”

“Maybe even play a game.”

“I'd love that.”

“Cut up all your clothes, burn them in the backyard.”

“Cool,” Adam smiled.

Kris rolled his eyes as he started up the car. “Let's just go pick up Jacob.”

“Nice,” Adam sighed as the car slowly moved away from the school.

......................................

“So cool,” Jacob smiled brightly as he looked at himself in the mirror. “I love my new pants Daddy.”

“They are pretty cool,” Kris smiled down at his little boy.

“The pockets are so cool,” Jacob gushed, “and my new backpack.”

“I take it you're excited,” Kris laughed.

“Oh I don't want to go to school,” Jacob explained, “but the outfit is so cool.”

“Yeah, your papa's DNA is pretty strong,” Kris mused as he began brushing Jacob's thick black hair.

“Huh?”

“I just think you're like your papa.”

“That's a good thing,” Jacob smiled. “Papa's pretty cool.”

“You think everything is pretty cool.”

“Because he's a dork.”

Kris looked through the mirror to find Sophia throwing herself down on his bed. “What did we say about name calling?”

“Only do it if the other person can't hear you?” Sophia asked with a fake smile.

“Go tell your papa we're ready to go,” Kris said dryly.

“Can't.”

“Sophia,” Kris sighed, “it's too early for this.”

“I can't tell him because he's not here,” Sophia shrugged.

“What do you mean he's not here?”

“He went out when you were in the shower.”

Kris reached over for the bed for his cell. “He's been sent here to test me,” Kris complained to his nine-year-old daughter.

“Well I hope you pass. I hate tests.”

“Nice,” Kris smiled as the phone rang in his ear. “Adam?”

“Hey baby,” Kris rolled his eyes at Adam's happy voice.

“You just leave?” Kris asked annoyed. “I'm trying to get two kids ready for school here, and you leave.”

“I'm in the kitchen.”

“You...” Kris pulled the phone from his ear to look down at his little girl. “I thought Papa went out.”

“Guess he didn't.”

“We're ready baby,” Kris said into the phone before hanging up.

“We're ready?” Sophia asked with a smile.

“I was wrong,” Kris said, “your papa wasn't sent to test me, you were.”

 

….........................

 

“Not even a kiss,” Adam sighed as Sophia jumped out of the car to run towards Ben.

“Guess we're not cool enough,” Kris shrugged.

“Can't say it doesn't sting.”

“A few years time and she'll be wanting us to drop her off at the corner,” Kris mused.

“I think I just want to go home and crawl back into bed,” Adam pouted.

“That would be nice.”

“Guys?” Kris and Adam turned to find Jacob and Sebastian looking at them.

“What?” Adam asked.

“It's my first day in the first grade,” Jacob said quietly.

“Oh yeah,” Adam said, “yeah we should probably get you there.”

“It's my first day too,” three-year-old Sebastian announced from his booster seat.

Adam's face lit up as he looked towards his husband. “Think we could get away with dropping him off too?”

“Probably not,” Kris answered.

“But if we could,” Adam mused, “all those hours of freedom.”

“Guys we're right here,” Jacob complained.

“I see you,” Adam said dryly, looking over his shoulder at his little boys.

“That's just rude,” Jacob sulked.

Adam turned to look out of the window only to find Sophia standing at the car looking in at him. “Leave,” Sophia ordered.

“We were just...”

“Leave,” Sophia repeated, “you're embarrassing me.”

“We didn't do anything,” Kris laughed.

“You're sitting outside my school like you're my security team,” Sophia remarked with a pissed off look on her face.

“It's my school too now,” Jacob snapped, leaning over Adam's shoulder.

“Seriously,” Sophia sighed.

“Okay we're going,” Kris sighed, starting up the car. “Have a good day baby girl.”

“Seriously,” Sophia snapped.

 

…............................

 

Jacob stood between his parents holding both their hands as he watched the other kids play. “Ready to go play baby?”

“Not right now thank you,” Jacob gripped onto their hands tighter.

Adam gave his husband a look before getting down to Jacob's level. “It's okay to be scared you know. This is a big day for you.”

“Yeah,” Kris said getting down too. “And when you get home you can have ice cream.”

“So don't be nervous baby,” Adam said rubbing Jacob's back gently. “You're going to make lots and lots of new friends.”

Jacob nodded his little head as he watched the boys playing together. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“And I'll watch one of your fashion shows,” Kris added causing Adam to frown at him.

“And I'll watch football in the den.” Jacob laughed softly, shaking his head.

“So you want to go play with the other kids now?” Kris asked gently.

“No thank you,” Jacob said quickly.

“Baby you've got nothing to be scared of.”

“Look at them,” Jacob said pointing towards the boys. “They're already dirty.”

“And?” Kris asked confused.

“And I love my new pants too much,” Jacob answered. “I don't want to get them dirty.”

“So you're worried about your clothes, and not because it's your first day of school?” Kris asked shaking his head.

“Of course.”

“Right,” Kris sighed, standing up to hold Jacob's hand again. “I knew the Lambert DNA was strong.”

 

End of Flashback 2018

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“Or we don’t have kids at all,” Gabe shrugged. “We could get dogs. Dogs don’t drive people crazy.”

“We didn’t drive Papa crazy,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“I’ve seen interviews with your Papa before you guys came along,” Gabe remarked. “He seemed pretty reasonable. Now he’s…”

“He’s?”

“He’s your Papa,” Gabe shrugged.

 

…………………………………………………

 

“I should be in there holding her hand,” Adam said pacing up and down in the waiting room. “Wiping the sweat from her face and telling her to breath.”

“Will you calm down please?” Kris sighed. “Has Allison spoken to you about what she plans to do now that the baby is almost here?”

“What?” Adam asked pausing to look at Kris.

“Well if she’s staying with us then that’s another baby in the house,” Kris pointed out. “We’d have to put Grace and this new baby in the same nursery.”

“Is that a problem?” Adam asked.

“It’ll just be a tight squeeze,” Kris shrugged. “Nothing we can’t cope with.”

“I’m hoping my brother is on his way to come and get her,” Adam sighed. “I should be in there.”

“I’m sure your mother who’s had two kids of her own is doing fine,” Kris remarked dryly.

“It just doesn’t feel right me being out here,” Adam frowned taking a seat beside Kris.

“You hate being left out of anything, don’t you?”

“There’s my Mom,” Adam said standing up at Leila walked in. “Everything okay?”

“Baby girl,” Leila smiled.

“Congratulation, granny,” Kris smiled standing to give Leila a hug.

“Does Neil know?” Adam asked.

“Allison called him,” Leila answered. “He’s on his way.”

“That’s a good thing,” Kris remarked. “Isn’t it?”

“She says she’s staying in LA,” Leila sighed. “I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Let’s just hope my brother doesn’t come here acting like an ass,” Adam sighed causing Kris to rub Adam’s back.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035


	183. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 183

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“I don’t hear any yelling,” Kris whispered pressing his ear closer to the kitchen door. “Maybe they’re making up.”

“Maybe Aunt Allison has killed him,” Sebastian whispered.

“Maybe you go do your homework,” Adam frowned looking down at his youngest son.

“Maybe I’ll shut up now.”

“Uncle Adam?” Nicky sighed standing at the living room door. “There’s a smell in there and it isn’t me.”

“Your turn,” Kris said quickly pointing at Adam.

“I changed the diaper last time,” Adam frowned.

“She’s your Niece,” Kris pointed out.

“She’s yours too,” Adam said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Actually I don’t think it’s Lexi,” Nicky said. “The smells coming from Grace.”

“Well that one’s your turn,” Adam smirked turning back to the kitchen door.

“And how do you work that one out?”

“You said if I let you watch that stupid cop show in bed last night you would change Grace’s diaper for a week,” Adam answered. “Get changing shorty.”

“Damn show wasn’t even worth it,” Kris sighed walking towards the living room.

“Why are you spying on my parents?” Nicky asked walking towards Adam.

“It’s no spying,” Adam whispered smiling down at his Nephew.

“So what is it?”

“Yeah Papa,” Sebastian smirked. “What are you doing?”

“Do you want to go to that party tomorrow night?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m shutting up again,” Sebastian answered.

“You know they always do this,” Nicky sighed leaning against the wall beside Adam. “If they’re not arguing they’re ignoring each other. It gets pretty boring after a while.”

“I’m sure they’ll both sort it all out soon,” Adam said gently.

“It better be real soon,” Nicky sighed. “I’ve got a basketball game on Saturday.”

“So you’re not worried that your parents are pissed at each other?” Sebastian frowned.

“Sebastian,” Adam warned.

“I don’t care what they do,” Nicky answered. “Can I use your laptop, Uncle Adam?”

“It’s in the studio,” Adam answered pointing down the hall.

“That kids in for a big shock,” Sebastian whispered once Nicky was out of earshot.

“Why are you still here?” Adam sighed looking at his son.

“To spy on Uncle Neil and Aunt Allison,” Sebastian answered nodding his head towards the kitchen door. “I’m actually surprised Elle isn’t here,” he added with a smirk. “Isn’t spying her past time sport?”

“She’s over at Lisa Bieber’s house,” Adam answered.

“Should she really be hanging out with people like that?” Sebastian frowned.

“Lisa’s a good kid,” Adam shrugged.

“I was talking more about her father.”

“What’s wrong with Justin?” Adam laughed.

“He did a lot of damage to teenage girls twenty odd years ago,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Are you forgetting you’re in a boy band?” Adam smirked.

“I am not in a boy band,” Sebastian frowned. “What makes you think we’re a boyband?”

“Five boys in a band?” Adam asked confused.

“That doesn’t mean we’re a boy band,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“Who’s a boy band?” Kris asked walking out of the living room with Grace in his arms.

“He is,” Adam smirked pointing at Sebastian.

“I am not in a boy band,” Sebastian frowned. “Dad tell him.”

“Adam he’s not in a boy band,” Kris said looking up at his husband. “All the members have to be good looking to be called a boy band.”

“Thank… what do you mean we’re not good looking?” Sebastian asked annoyed.

“You’re good looking,” Kris corrected. “But the rest of them…. Not so much.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Adam nodded. “All the great boy bands were good looking.”

“No they weren’t,” Sebastian scoffed. “Every boy band has two good looking ones and a few that can dance.”

“Well you’re the whole package,” Kris remarked. “You’re good looking and you can dance.”

“Are you the cute one or the bad boy one?” Adam asked.

“I’ve always thought I’d be the bad boy if I was in a boy band,” Kris remarked.

“Really?” Adam asked pulling a face. “I think you’d be the cute one.”

“Adam I’m almost fifty,” Kris pointed out. “I couldn’t be the cute one in a boy band. I’d have to be the bad boy.”

“I would be the bad boy,” Adam said. “I’d rock the leather have a pissed off look on my face all the time.”

“So I’d have to be the cute boy?” Kris sighed rolling his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Sebastian asked looking between his parents. “What are you doing?”

“I think we’re about to ground our son for cursing at us,” Kris answered.

“I’m shutting up now,” Sebastian sighed taking a seat on the step. “But I’m not in a boy band.”

“I wouldn’t knock the boy band route,” Kris remarked. “Girls go crazy for that stuff.”

“He doesn’t want to go down the whole Justin Bieber route,” Adam whispered.

“Of course I don’t,” Sebastian scoffed.

“But Bieber had more girls screaming at him than your Papa did,” Kris said causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“That isn’t true.”

“It is,” Kris mouthed at Sebastian.

“I had plenty of screaming girls following me,” Adam frowned.

“But Bieber had more,” Kris pointed out.

“Bieber had little girls screaming for him.”

“That’s true,” Kris nodded. “Your Papa had middle aged women following him.”

“My fan base covered all ages,” Adam said annoyed.

“Okay so I can see this isn’t about me anymore,” Sebastian remarked standing up. “Want me to leave?”

“I had more fans than Bieber,” Adam mumbled turning back to the kitchen door.

“Okay,” Kris said choking back a laugh.

“What are you the president of Beiber’s fan club all of a sudden?” Adam asked spinning around to look at Kris.

“Yeah I’m going to go do my homework,” Sebastian sighed walking up the stairs. “This house gets weirder and weirder,” he mumbled disappearing up the stairs.

“You know you get bitchy when you’re stressed,” Kris complained pressing his ear against the kitchen door.

“I’m not stressed,” Adam frowned.

“You know you can’t fix this for them,” Kris said nodding towards the kitchen door. “Neil isn’t one of our kids.”

“I feel responsible for it though,” Adam whispered.

“Why, what did you do?”

“I introduced them,” Adam answered.

“And?”

“And they wouldn’t be going through this now if I didn’t.”

“And they wouldn’t have two kids,” Kris pointed out.

“What’s your point?” Adam asked annoyed.

“What’s yours?”

“What are you two doing?” Adam and Kris jumped at the sound of Neil’s voice behind them.

“What are you doing there?” Adam asked looking behind him at the closed kitchen door. “Why aren’t you in there?”

“Where’s Allison?”

“We went out the back door and took a walk around the house,” Neil answered. “Were you spying on us?”

“No,” Adam said with a nervous laugh.

“Yes they were,” Nicky said walking passed them with Adam’s laptop in his hand. “When are we going home Dad?”

“Soon,” Neil sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Where’s Allison?” Kris repeated.

“She’s out having some fresh air.”

“So what’s happening?” Adam asked.

“Really can’t keep your nose out, can you?” Neil asked annoyed.

“Not since we’ve been the ones here for the last month looking after her,” Adam answered calmly. “So is she going back to New York with you?”

“No,” Neil answered shaking his head.

“Are you going to stay here?” Kris asked.

“Allison and Lexi are going to stay with Mom,” Neil answered. “I’m taking Nicky back with me.”

“What the hell for?” Adam snapped.

“Because that’s his home,” Neil answered. “And I’ve got to be back at work on Monday.”

“So how long is Allison staying in LA for?”

“You’ll have to asked Allison that,” Neil answered.

“So you’re just going to leave your wife and newborn baby here?” Adam asked trying to stay calm.

“Allison and I have both decided that’s what’s for the best right now,” Neil answered. “I’ll come back out to LA and visit with Nicky as soon as I can.”

“Neil this is wrong,” Kris sighed. “You should be bonding with your daughter right now. Not leaving her.”

“No offence Kris, but I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Neil said. “Now I’m going to go pack.”

“This is bad,” Kris whispered as Neil began to climb the stairs.

“I’m going to go see if Allison’s okay,” Adam sighed.

“I’ll stay with the babies.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered leaning in to give Kris a kiss.

“What are you sorry for?”

“That stupid argument we just had,” Adam said pulling Kris into his arms. “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Kris smiled against Adam’s chest. “And we both know you had more fans than Bieber.”

“Damn right I did,” Adam smirked causing Kris to laugh.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Did something explode in here?” Gabe asked pausing at his Granddad’s kitchen door. “What is all this stuff?”

“Walter got all his old stuff out of storage,” Bill sighed. “He’s insisting on keeping it all.”

“I think you’re going to need a bigger house,” Gabe mused.

“I tried to get him to throw some of it out,” Bill said picking up a pair of jeans. “I mean there’s no way in hell he’s going to fit into them anymore.”

“Was there a time he ever fit into them?” Gabe frowned looking at the small pair of jeans.

“Oh yeah,” Bill smirked nodding his head and causing Gabe to pull a face. “I… eh… we should get to work,” Bill stuttered out throwing the jeans back down onto the table.

“What are you doing?” Jacob gasped. “You do realize these are Gucci jeans?”

“You can’t know they are Gucci from across the room.” Gabe rolled his eyes as Jacob walked past him picking up the jeans.

“See?”

“You kid, are a freak of nature,” Bill smiled shaking his head. “Anyway what’s so important about those jeans?”

“In nineteen-ninety-two Gucci had a trial run of a thousand pairs of Gucci jeans. They cost thousands and became a collector’s item,” Jacob explained running his hands over the jeans pockets. “Do you know how much these jeans would be now?”

“They look exactly like the jeans I’m wearing now,” Bill shrugged.

“Five thousand,” Jacob said causing Bill to raise an eyebrow.

“You’re telling me he paid that much for a pair of jeans?”

“And they are worth every penny,” Jacob nodded.

“He lived in a studio apartment in the early nineties,” Bill said shaking his head. “He ate sandwiches for dinner while he was getting the theater up and running, and you’re telling me he was paying thousand for jeans?”

“Or he could have stolen them,” Gabe stuttered out. “That’s possible.”

“What are you three ladies gossiping about?” Walter asked walking into the kitchen.

“Five thousand for a pair of jeans?” Bill asked holding up the jeans for Walter to see.

“You’ve got a big mouth,” Walter sighed.

“I got excited,” Jacob shrugged.

“Did you really pay that much for jeans?” Bill asked.

“Don’t remember,” Water shrugged. “It was a long time ago.”

“Walt?” Bill asked folding his arms across his chest.

“It was my money,” Walter frowned. “I could do with it what I wanted.”

“What was the real price of that jacket in ninety-six?”

“Honey, we’ve only been married a short time,” Walter answered patting Bill’s hand. “Let’s not divorce over this.”

“What about those shoes last month?”

“Honey,” Walter laughed taking Bill by the shoulders. “You don’t want to know.”

“Okay,” Bill sighed turning around to look at his grandson. “Talk budgets before you get married,” he whispered. “Don’t make my mistake.”

“Man, you really can’t whisper,” Jacob laughed.

“And we’ve had the budget fight,” Gabe laughed. “I lost.”

“And I bought myself a brand new belt as a celebration,” Jacob smiled proudly.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“I don’t understand,” Adam said as he watched Allison change Lexi’s diaper.

“It’s very simple, Adam,” Allison said. “Neil and I will be divorcing.”

“You can’t do this,” Adam frowned. “Allison, you only had a baby a week ago. You’re not thinking straight.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for two years now, Adam,” Allison said picking Lexi up. “It’s the right choice. Neil agrees.”

“Well he’s in idiot,” Adam said annoyed. “What does he know?”

“Adam, we’re not going to change our minds,” Allison said calmly.

“What about Nicky?” Adam asked. “Have any of you thought of him in all of this?”

“He’s going back to New York with Neil,” Allison answered.

“Allison that’s not right.”

“Adam you have to stay out of this,” Allison said walking towards the door.

“I’m just trying to help.”

“So stay out of it,” Allison said before walking out of the room.

“You okay?” Kris asked moving out of the way as Allison brushed passed him.

“I’m going to put Lexi down for her nap,” Allison answered walking away.

“What happened?” Kris asked walking into the nursery to find Adam sitting holding one of Grace’s bears.

“They’re divorcing,” Adam sighed.

“Since when?”

“I guess that’s what they were discussing this morning,” Adam answered. “Kris we can’t let this happen.”

“I don’t think we have a choice, baby,” Kris said moving to take a seat on Adam’s lap. “What’s she saying about it?”

“Apparently it’s all good,” Adam sighed. “She’s going to stay with my Mom and Neil’s going back to New York with Nicky.”

“You going to be okay?” Kris asked rubbing Adam’s chest.

“I just… you have to promise me that if anything like this happens to us, that you’ll fight harder,” Adam said quietly.

“Adam look at me,” Kris said nudging Adam’s chin with his fingertips. “Are you listening?”

“Yes,” Adam mumbled.

“You would have to kill me to get rid of me,” Kris said seriously causing Adam to smile softly. “I’m serious. I’ve not put in twenty-six years for you to get away from me that easy.”

“I just don’t get why they’re taking this so well,” Adam frowned pressing his cheek against Kris’s shoulder. “I mean they’re breaking up their family.”

“Maybe they think that’s what’s best for now,” Kris explained running his hand through Adam’s hair. “I mean it’s not forever. I’m sure Allison will go back in a few weeks.”

“The same thing happened to my parents,” Adam remarked. “There was no clues that they were in trouble.”

“I’m sure there was,” Kris remarked.

“It’s just not natural,” Adam complained snuggling closer to Kris.

“What’s not?”

“Divorce,” Adam sighed.

“You know it’s not us that’s divorcing, right?” Kris frowned looking down at his husband.

“Life sucks sometimes.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “Things are about to get exciting for us. We’re going to start promoting the album in a few days. The emailed us our radio dates this morning.”

“You think we should still go?”

“Why not?” Kris frowned.

“Well with everything with Allison.”

“Adam, she’s not one of our kids,” Kris answered. “You can’t take on everyone else’s problems.”

“It just feels weird that we’re going to be going away leaving our kids here alone.”

“With Brad,” Kris corrected.

“That sounds worse than leaving them alone,” Adam frowned.

“Brad is more than capable of looking after our kids,” Kris remarked before frowning. “And I can’t believe those words came out of my mouth.”

 

……………………………………

 

Jacob walked into the bedroom finding Gabe on his hands and knees at the closet door. “Hello Gabe’s ass.”

“Don’t do that,” Gabe hissed jumping up from the floor.

“What are you doing?” Jacob laughed confused.

“Nothing.”

“Why are you in my closet?”

“I’m not,” Gabe answered sliding the closet door shut behind him.

“Were you trying to work out the prices of my clothes?”

“I don’t want to be broke in ten years,” Gabe sighed.

“You do realize I make most of my own clothes, right?” Jacob asked pushing open the closet door.

“Yeah,” Gabe mumbled shrugging his shoulders. “But maybe we could sort something out for when we get married. I mean I know you have more money than me, and hell I don’t even know what we’re going to do with our money. You might want to keep it separate. Hell you might want me to get a prenup.”

“Okay, you need to slow down,” Jacob said holding up his hands before kneeling in front of Gabe on the floor. “What’s money got to do with anything?”

“We have to think about all of this,” Gabe answered. “I don’t want us facing problems after we get married.”

“Are you saying you want me to have some sort of limit when it comes to buying clothes?” Jacob asked.

“Okay, we both know that’s impossible,” Gabe remarked causing Jacob to smile. “I just don’t want us to be one of those couples that can’t communicate.”

“We’re doing pretty well right now,” Jacob shrugged.

“My Granddad and Walter have been a couple for over fifty years and they’re having trouble,” Gabe pointed out. “I don’t want to be having a money argument in fifty years. I want us to be solid before we even get married.”

“I’m guessing that you have a plan?” Jacob asked.

“I’m thinking we should go into couples counseling until the wedding,” Gabe nodded.

“Wouldn’t that just create more problems?”

“It would be a safe place to discuss things,” Gabe explained.

“Can’t we just do it alone?”

“Okay,” Gabe nodded opening the closet door and pulling out a jacket. “Tell me honestly how much this cost.”

“So you want me to find us a therapist?” Jacob asked taking the jacket off of Gabe.

 

……………………………………

 

“So you’re actually letting me go?” Neil asked walking towards the car with his bag.

“Just know that I think you’re making a big mistake,” Adam answered.

“Just make sure she’s okay,” Neil sighed.

“Isn’t that your job?”

“Adam,” Neil warned.

“You are going to miss so much with your daughter,” Adam warned.

“Once I talk to the lawyer we’ll work out some access.”

“And Nicky?” Adam asked. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“He’ll me staying with me,” Neil answered.

“You can’t keep the mother of your child away from him,” Adam sighed annoyed. “You can’t keep siblings away from each other.”

“Look Adam we all can’t be part of the biggest love story of all time,” Neil said annoyed. “Life doesn’t just work out the way we want it to.”

“You’re not fighting for what you want.”

“Have you maybe thought being away from Allison is exactly what I want?” Neil asked.

“I’m not going to fight with you,” Adam said taking a step back. “Just don’t forget you’ve got a newborn baby here that needs you.”

“Say goodbye to your Uncle Adam,” Neil said as Nicky walked towards them.

“See you, Uncle Adam,” Nicky said not stopped as he walked to the car.

“Bye kid.”

“I’ll call you in a few days,” Neil said moving towards the driver’s side.

“Yeah,” Adam sighed as Neil climbed into the car.

“Adam?”

Adam turned around to find Kris standing at the front door with Grace in his arms. “So he’s gone,” he said walking up to Kris.

“You okay?”

“You should be asking Allison that.”

“She’s busy packing before you Mom comes,” Kris explained. “Apparently they’re going to have some sort of girls night in or something.”

“I know we’ve already talked about this, but if you were to ever try and leave me I’d lock you in a room and not let you out again,” Adam said causing Kris to smile.

“Deal,” Kris said leaning up to give Adam a kiss.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035


	184. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 184

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“Please tell me you aren’t making that for me,” Gabe frowned as he stood at the bedroom door watching Jacob hold up a jacket.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s a straight jacket,” Gabe answered. “I don’t think I could pull that off. In fact of you tie the arms behind the back no one will pull it off.”

“It’s for Cole,” Jacob remarked dryly. “He wants something different for the tour.”

“Is he still hitting on you?” Gabe asked throwing himself down onto the bed.

“I told you he wasn’t hitting on me,” Jacob answered rolling his eyes.

“He commented on your butt last week.”

“He commented on my jeans,” Jacob corrected. “Anyway you know I’m not interested.”

“I know he is though,” Gabe shrugged.

“I said we’d go over to the house for dinner tonight,” Jacob said sitting down in front of the sewing machine. “Apparently Dad and Papa are having some sort of going away dinner.”

“For the whole ten days they’re going to be away?”

“The first time they’ve ever been apart from any of us,” Jacob pointed out. “I mean when we were little one of them would always be away on tour, but the other one would stay with us.”

“You do realize you’re a grown man living in your own place?” Gabe asked.

“I’m more worried about my Papa actually,” Jacob answered. “He’s not very good with separation. Look how he reacted to Aunt Allison and Uncle Neil.”

“You know we should talk about that before we get married.”

“What?”

“Your Papa and how far he can stick his nose into our relationship,” Gabe answered. “If we let him he would be standing between us during our vows.”

“He’s not that bad,” Jacob said smiling.

“Still, maybe we should have a little agreement that we won’t drag him into our arguments.”

“You’re planning arguments when we get married?”

“If anything was to come up that was serious it would be good if we agree to keep it to ourselves,” Gabe explained. “I think your Papa has the ability to turn into your Mama at times.”

“Are you saying you think my Papa is going to be your crazy in-law?”

“If I am will you tell him I said it?” Gabe asked.

“Okay fine,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “I won’t complain about you to my family.”

“And I’ll do the same with Granddad and Walter.”

“And why would you be complaining about me?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t do anything to annoy you.”

“Right,” Gabe nodded turning away.

“I don’t,” Jacob frowned.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Come on baby,” Adam laughed laying on the floor as Grace looked at him. “I know you can do this.”

“Maybe she doesn’t want to,” Kris remarked from the sofa.

“She wants to crawl,” Adam said. “Every kid wants to crawl. Remember Sophia?”

“I remember you didn’t want her crawling,” Kris nodded.

“Of course I wanted her to crawl,” Adam frowned.

“I don’t think you did,” Kris smirked.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035

 

Flashback 2012

 

“Kris, Kris, Kris get your ass in here now.” Kris followed the frantic screams of his husband’s voice into the bedroom of their hotel suite. 

“You screeched?”

“I think I've lost something,” Adam said as he frantically looked around the bedroom. “I sat something down and turned around and when I turned back it was gone.”

“Well what was it?” Kris asked letting his eyes scan around the room.

“Sophia.”

“What?” Kris asked freezing.

“I sort of sat Sophia down to play with her teddies so I could get her clean clothes out and when I turned back she wasn't there.”

Kris looked down at the floor at the scattered teddies across the floor. “You stupid....Well where is she?”

“I don't know.”

“Sophia?” Kris called out.

“Yeah like she's going to answer you,” Adam mocked.

“Shut up and look for her. You idiot,” Kris snapped getting on his knees to look under Sophia's crib.

“I'm telling you she's gone.” Adam got on his knees looking under the crib too.

“I just looked there. I swear to god Adam if anything...” Kris froze hearing Sophia's soft giggle coming from inside the closet.

“Oh thank fuck.” Adam crawled on his hands and knees towards the closet peeking inside to find Sophia smiling back at him. “What the hell are you playing at?”

“Don't talk to her like that,” Kris scolded stepping over Adam to pick Sophia up. “You okay?”

“I feel a little sick actually,” Adam said standing up.

“I was talking to Sophia,” Kris snapped.

“How the hell did she end up in the closet?” Adam asked confused.

“I guess our little girl knows how to crawl now,” Kris said kissing the side of Sophia's head.

“She crawled?” Adam asked. “She just crawled away.”

“She's seven months old now. She should be getting more mobile,” Kris explained.

“Well she can stop that right now,” Adam said with a sigh. “You don't just go wondering off like that without telling me.” Adam took Sophia in his arms as he spoke to her. “You have to tell people where you're going. You can't just do what you like.” Sophia watched Adam talk before sticking out her tongue to blow a raspberry. “And don't get cheeky,” Adam warned. Sophia stuck out her tongue again causing Kris to laugh.

“It's like she knows how to push your buttons.”

“She's being cheeky.”

“She's seven months old,” Kris laughed. “And she's exactly like you.”

“Excuse me?” Adam asked raising his eyebrow.

“Cheeky but cute. She's exactly like you,” Kris explained.

“I've told you before. I am not cute.”

“Whatever,” Kris shrugged. “Come on baby girl lets go call your Mama and Grandma and tell them you can crawl.”

“She can't,” Adam said holding Sophia closer to him. “She's grounded. No phone privileges.”

“And the sad thing is that you're being very serious right now,” Kris sighed taking Sophia from Adam's grasp.

“She is not allowed to talk on the phone,” Adam called out as Kris walked out the bedroom.

 

….................................

 

Adam lay wide eyed in the dark watching Sophia's crib closely. He had come back from his show that night to find her asleep with Kris in bed too leaving him alone with his thoughts. He kept having that feeling in the pit of his stomach from earlier in the day when he thought he had lost her even on stage he had felt it. Now he lay awake in the dark when he really should be sleeping because he didn't want to risk closing his eyes and having her disappear again. He never wanted to feel that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He watched her closely just like he had with Kris when they first got together all those years ago. Just memorising every little detail, going over it over and over again until the time where he could easily close his eyes and see Kris or Sophia without even trying, like they were behind his eyes always. Adam rolled onto his back feeling Kris move behind him, moving his body into the middle of the bed closer to Adam.

“I wish you would stop thinking so loud,” Kris said sleepily moving his head onto Adam's pillow. “It's really loud.”

“Just trying to unwind after the show,” Adam lied turning his head to look at Sophia again.

“You're in early,” Kris said moving his head closer till his nose was pressed against Adam's neck. “I thought you were going for a drink with the band.”

“I didn't want to,” Adam said quietly still watching Sophia.

“It would have helped you unwind.”

“I'll be okay. You go back to sleep.”

Kris sat up moving himself till he was lying over Adam's body. “Look at me,” he whispered. Adam turned his head looking his husband in the eye. “Now what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Adam lied again.

“So why aren't you asleep by now?” Kris swept his hand over Adam's face brushing the hair from his eyes.

“Do you think I'm a good Papa?” Adam moved his side to look at Sophia again.

“I think you're the best Papa.”

“Do you think she thinks I'm good?”

“What's this about?” Kris asked.

“I lost her.”

“In the closet for less than a minute and you didn't loss her, she crawled away,” Kris tried to smile but Adam shook his head.

“Then I shouted at her. I lost her shouted at her and then to top it all off I grounded her,” Adam said causing Kris to smile. “It's not funny.”

“It's not,” Kris agreed. “But that doesn't make you a bad Papa.”

“But what do you think she thinks about me,” Adam asked looking at Sophia.

“Her little face lights up whenever you’re around. She reaches for you whenever she's near you,” Kris said causing Adam to look at him. “And she told me you give the best cuddles. Now close your eyes and sleep.”

“Can't,” Adam sighed.

“If I bring Sophia into the bed with us will you go to sleep then?” Kris quizzed climbing off the bed.

“Thanks,” Adam smiled opening his arms for Kris to place Sophia in them.

“She's spoiled you know,” Kris said climbing back into bed and snuggling up next to Sophia and Adam.

“But she deserves it,” Adam said kissing Sophia's hair.

Kris nodded his head. “She is pretty special.”

“Yeah.”

“So is she still grounded?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“Oh god I really did that,” Adam groaned.

“I don't think I've ever witnessed a seven month old being grounded before,” Kris said causing Adam to groan again. “And taking away her phone privileges was hard core. You know how much our baby loves to talk.”

 

End of Flashback 2012

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“Okay I know I wasn’t that bad,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “You’re making half of that up.”

“What about when Sophia started standing up on her own?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What about it,” Adam mumbled picking at his nails.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Kris said dryly.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035

 

Flashback 2012

 

“What the hell?” Adam backed out the living room and into the hall. “Kris, Kris get in here now.” He barked out.

“I wish you would calm down a little,” Kris sighed walking down the hall way towards his husband. “You've been like this ever since you...”

Adam placed his finger over his husband’s mouth shutting him up. “Look,” Adam said pointing a finger to the side.

Kris turned his head to find Sophia standing at the side of the sofa smiling up at him like it was a normal thing to see. “Huh. Well that's new.”

“Is she trying to piss me off?” Adam snapped trying his best to whisper.

“I don't think so,” Kris shrugged. “I guess she's just learning.”

“Learning to break my heart?” Adam frowned. “She has no business learning to stand. “What's next walking?”

“That's the idea,” Kris said looking at Sophia. “Man she's really lasting well.”

“Not if I push her over,” Adam said moving towards the sofa.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kris snapped pulling Adam back. “You can't push her over.”

“Just a little nudge, I won't hurt her or anything,” Adam said trying to move again.

Kris gripped Adam's arm tighter pulling him close. “You try it and you'll never see me naked again.”

Adam looked towards Sophia as she gripped onto the sofa before looking back down at Kris. “But can't you see. First it's standing on her own, and then it's taking a step. Where does it end? We may as well open the front door and let her go.”

“You've lost your fucking mind,” Kris said in mild amusement. “She's only eight months old.

“Only?” Adam asked. “It was only yesterday we were planning how to have her.”

“Look if you act like this every time she does something new, you're going to be walking her down the aisle bald and fat with all the stress you're putting on yourself.” Both Kris and Adam turned hearing Sophia giggle as she fell back onto her butt. “There. She's not leaving us just yet.”

“This still wasn't part of our plan,” Adam grumbled.

 

End of Flashback 2012

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“And I was right,” Adam remarked. “As soon as she started walking she was walking right out the front door.”

“Now I know that’s not true,” Kris smirked. “Hell she’s still in our home now. Her and her family.”

Adam looked down at Grace as she chewed on her toy. “Never learn to crawl,” he said tapping Grace’s nose with his finger.

“Now that’s more like my Adam,” Kris smiled.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Where’s Papa?” Sophia asked walking into the kitchen.

“In the living room with the kid,” Elle sighed.

“The kid… you mean Grace?” Sophia frowned.

“Apparently she’s doing something wonderful again,” Elle answered dryly.

“Everything she does is wonderful,” Sophia said grabbing a glass from the cupboard. “And the color of jealousy really doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m not jealous,” Elle snapped.

“Sure you’re not,” Sophia smiled walking out of the kitchen.

“I am not,” Elle mumbled turning towards the fridge.

“You’re not what?”

Elle spun around to find Kris at the kitchen door. “I’m not jealous of Grace.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Kris frowned. “You okay?”

“I’m going to Lisa’s.”

“What about the family dinner?”

“I’ll be back in time,” Elle answered passing Adam at the kitchen door.

“What’s up with her?”

“Jealous of Grace I think,” Kris shrugged. “So what are we making for dinner?”

“A big mess if you make me cook it,” Adam answered.

“Come on,” Kris smiled. “This is our last chance to do Dad and Papa things before we leave tomorrow.”

“Are you trying to give me a panic attack?” Adam frowned rubbing his chest.

“Why don’t you help me cook some chili?” Kris smiled grabbing a bowl.

“Think we’re doing the right thing?” Adam asked getting the beef from the fridge.

“Well since the album comes out in five days I think promoting it is a must.”

“I mean leaving the kids.”

“We’re coming back,” Kris answered. “Anyway they’re excited about Brad coming to stay.”

“Who said that?” Sebastian asked walking into the kitchen. “I’ve never said that.”

“So you don’t want us to go?” Adam asked. “Because we can cancel everything if you want us to stay.”

“Papa I’m seventeen,” Sebastian answered dryly. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“There’s no way in hell we’re leaving you all here without Brad,” Kris remarked.

“Even though I’m probably more responsible than Uncle Brad?” Sebastian asked.

“He has a point,” Kris said looking at Adam.

“Brad is an adult,” Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes. “Okay he’s like a four-year-old, but legally he’s an adult,” he added.

“Well when you guys come back and find he’s sold your house then you can’t blame me,” Sebastian shrugged grabbing an apple.

 

……………………………………………

 

“Okay everyone got enough food?” Adam asked looking around the table.

“My plate will be empty in about two minutes,” Sebastian said with a mouthful of food.

“Me too,” Gabe nodded.

“You’re going to get fat,” Jacob warned.

“Don’t care,” Gabe shrugged. “Your Dad’s not going to be here for ten days. I’m eating all I can while he’s here.”

“Okay I want to say a few things before dinners over,” Adam said putting down his fork. “Is everyone listening?”

“You’re still going away, right?” Sophia asked.

“I just want you all to know how much I love you,” Adam said looking around the table. “I just love being your Papa.”

“Adam what are you doing?” Kris whispered.

“Just let me finish this,” Adam said patting Kris’s hand. “Being your Papa has been my greatest success."

“Actually I think the three world tours would be your greatest success,” Elle remarked.

“Just know that the past twenty odd years have been my best,” Adam said. “Nothing can top this.”

“Seriously Papa,” Jacob frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I just want you all to know what I feel before I leave,” Adam answered.

“You are coming back, right?” Tye asked confused.

“He’s just being silly,” Kris answered. “Adam eat your dinner.”

“I just want them to know I love them,” Adam whispered.

“You are going to be back in ten days,” Kris whispered.

“Do they think we can’t hear them?” Gabe frowned leaning towards Sebastian.

“I think Papa’s having separation anxiety,” Sebastian explained.

“I told you,” Jacob said nudging Gabe’s side.

“Papa you’re going to be back in ten days,” Sebastian said reaching across the table to pat Adam’s hand. “You’re probably going to be so busy you won’t even have time to miss us.”

“Oh not good,” Sophia hissed watching Adam’s eyes water.

“I didn’t mean that,” Sebastian said quickly. “Of course you’re going to miss us.”

“You guys are like my oxygen,” Adam said slowly looking around the table.

“Oh not that I couldn’t live without you speech,” Elle groaned.

“Dinner’s getting cold,” Kris sighed. “Everyone start eating.”

“Good luck while you’re away Dad,” Jacob frowned looking at Adam. “You’re going to need it.”

 

…………………………………..

 

“You have to promise me you’re not going to be the crazy parent during this whole promotion tour,” Kris said climbing into bed.

“I can’t just switch off parent mode when I’m away from them,” Adam frowned. “That’s not how I’m made.”

“You keep being this crazy I’m going to ask for separate hotel rooms,” Kris sighed grabbing the remote.

Adam looked up as the bedroom door opened. “It’s my son,” he said smiling wide as Sebastian walked in.

“Yeah it’s going to be a long ten days,” Kris said to himself. “Need something, Sebastian?”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you were a little stressed at dinner,” Sebastian said sitting on the bottom of the bed.

“Oh you noticed that?” Kris asked dryly.

“I’ll be okay,” Adam shrugged.

“I thought you could use this,” Sebastian said holding out one of his t-shirts.

“I don’t think it will fit me,” Adam frowned taking the t-shirt.

“When we were little you used to take one of our t-shirts on tour with you in case you missed us,” Sebastian explained. “You used to say having something of ours helped with your homesickness.”

“I remember,” Adam smiled softly. “I used to sleep with them beside me every night.”

“So you can have mine if you want,” Sebastian shrugged standing up. “It might help.”

“I think it will,” Adam said placing the t-shirt on his pillow.

“Well I’m going to bed,” Sebastian said walking towards the door. “Night guys.”

“Night son,” Adam smiled. “He’s really sweet, isn’t he?”

“Uh huh,” Kris sighed causing Adam to look at him.

“You okay?”

“Now I’m going to miss them,” Kris complained.

“Come here,” Adam laughed softly as he pulled Kris into his arms.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035


	185. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 185

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“This is Shane in the morning and we are about to talk to Adam Lambert and Kris Allen about their new album,” the radio DJ looked across the control panel at Adam and Kris. “Now it’s been four years since any of you have released anything to do with music. In fact you guys have been pretty much out of the limelight until your concert last month.”

“That’s right,” Adam nodded fixing the headphones on his head.

“So why now?” the DJ asked. “I mean you’re both over fifty now right?”

“Actually I’m not fifty until June,” Kris answered causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“He likes to remind me of that.”

“But what I’m saying is that usually performers that have been around for the time you guys have, would be slowly down by now,” the DJ remarked.

Adam looked the young DJ up and down before giving Kris a look. “I’d say we’re the perfect age for a comeback.”

“Ready for all the new bands out there?” the DJ asked. “A lot has changed in the music business in the last four years.”

“We’re kept pretty up to date,” Kris answered. “Our kids are always playing their music around the house.”

“Speaking of kids,” the DJ said. “We hear your son Jacob is in the middle of designing Cole Reed’s new tour. Have you seen any of it yet?”

“Not really,” Adam said confused. “Why?”

“Because he’s your competition,” the DJ said. “He’s always being called the new Adam Lambert.”

“We’re not really looking to compete with anyone.”

“So have you asked Jacob for help with your clothing today?”

“No,” Adam asked looking down at himself.

“I think Jacob learned most of what he knows from Adam,” Kris added.

“So your youngest two kids made their debut on stage last month,” the DJ said ignoring what Kris just said. “When will their albums be out?”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Well that was a waste of time,” Adam sighed walking out of the radio station. “Did we even talk about the album?”

“No we spend most of it talking about our kids,” Kris sighed climbing into the back of the car.

“Okay so that didn’t go so well,” Kris and Adam’s PA Todd said climbing into the front of the car. “We’ve got a morning TV show now. It’s important to talk about the album now.”

“As long as they don’t bring up our kids again,” Kris sighed. “I didn’t know Jacob was famous.”

“It’s his connection with Cole Reed,” Todd explained. “The kid is huge.”

“What are you doing?” Kris asked watching Adam pull out his cell.

“Calling Sebastian and Elle before they go to school,” Adam answered.

“We should think of some things we want to say for this TV show,” Kris remarked.

“We can give them things you don’t want to talk about,” Todd said from the front seat.

“Like our kids and our age,” Kris said causing Adam to smirk. “What?”

“You don’t want people thinking you’re old.”

“I’m forty-nine.”

“And most of the people in the charts today weren’t even born when you won Idol,” Adam pointed out.

“And you’re going to be fifty-three next week,” Kris shrugged.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Adam frowned.

“Just reminding you that no matter how old I get you’ll always be older,” Kris said shrugging his shoulders again.

“So you’re being a bitch today?” Adam asked putting his cell to his ear.

“Thought I’d take a leaf out of your book,” Kris shrugged. “Although we all know you’re the better bitch.”

“Oh you two can’t do this now,” Todd said in a panic. “Not today. We’ve got too much work to do.”

“What’s he mumbling about?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“No idea.”

“You can’t fight.”

“Who’s fighting?” Kris asked looking confused.

“You just called each other bitch,” Todd answered.

“And,” Kris shrugged.

“The last couple I worked with ended up breaking up during a tour,” Todd explained. “I can’t go through that again.”

“”Twenty-six years,” Kris said. “I think it’ll take more than a few words to break us up.”

“No one’s breaking up, Sebastian,” Adam sighed into the phone. “You’ve got a big mouth,” he added nudging Kris.

“Just try and act like you’re in love,” Todd sighed turning around to face the front. “We don’t need divorce rumors during this promotion.”

“Okay,” Kris said leaning up to give Adam a kiss.

“What was that for?” Adam asked.

“Acting like I love you,” Kris answered resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

“Acting?” Adam frowned.

“That’s what he said,” Kris shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll pretend to love you too,” Adam smiled kissing Kris’s head. “Of course I love your Dad, Elle,” he sighed into the phone.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“They okay?” Sophia asked watching Elle hang up the phone.

“Apparently,” Elle shrugged.

“There’s my gorgeous girl.”

Elle smiled as Brad walked towards her. “Morning Uncle…”

“Come here,” Brad smiled walking past Elle to pick up Grace from her high chair.

“Of course,” Elle sighed throwing herself down next to Sebastian.

“It’s not like you’re ugly,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Shut up,” Elle frowned.

“Elle don’t be rude to your brother,” Brad scolded.

“Oh now you notice me,” Elle complained.

“Shouldn’t you be going to school?” Brad asked.

“If Sebastian would hurry up and eat,” Elle answered.

“It’s difficult,” Sebastian frowned. “Dad usually makes us breakfast.”

“And what’s wrong with my cooking?” Brad asked.

“I don’t know what it is,” Sebastian answered digging his spoon into the bowl.

“It used to be an omelet,” Brad explained. “But it turned out a little too runny so now it’s a sort of soup omelet.”

“So I’m drinking eggs?”

“Pretty much,” Brad nodded.

“What’s the lumps?”

“Tuna,” Brad answered. “You guys didn’t have ham in the fridge.”

“And I’m finished breakfast,” Sebastian said pushing his bowl away. “Come on Elle.”

“Have fun at school,” Brad smiled.

“What are you doing today?”

“Me and my girl are going to pamper ourselves,” Brad answered kissing Grace’s cheek.

“Like she doesn’t get enough of that when Papa’s around,” Elle said rolling her eyes as she stood up.

“Something wrong?” Brad asked.

“She’s jealous of Grace,” Sophia answered.

“I am not,” Elle snapped.

“Sure you are,” Sophia smirked. “You turn green every time you’re around her.”

“I am not jealous of a baby,” Elle said annoyed. “I just don’t get why she gets all the attention.”

“She’s the baby,” Sebastian pointed out.

“She’s Sophia’s baby,” Elle said.

“You know it’s natural to be a little jealous,” Brad said. “You were the baby for a long time.”

“And now I’m invisible,” Elle sighed reaching for her bag.

“You’re invisible?” Sophia laughed. “I doubt it.”

“It’s true,” Elle sighed. “I never get noticed anymore.”

“You are a blonde gorgeous girl with amazing legs and an amazing voice,” Sophia listed off. “You fit in everywhere you go and boys are probably already secretly in love with you. Are you seriously going to grudge Grace having a little attention from her family?”

Elle frowned looking down at Grace in Brad’s arms. “Sebastian we’re going to be late.”

 

………………………………………..

 

“I’ve got to go,” Jacob giggled trying to get out of bed.

“No you don’t,” Gabe groaned grabbing Jacob by the waist. “Five more minutes.”

“I gave you five minutes twenty minutes ago,” Jacob said taking Gabe’s hand away from his stomach. “Come on, let me up.”

“Call in sick.”

“I can’t call in sick,” Jacob sighed. “I’ve got to meet Cole for the dress fitting in an hour and you know how long my hair takes.”

“So wear a hat,” Gabe smiled pulling Jacob on top of him.

“You need to be at the farm soon,” Jacob said leaning down to give Gabe a kiss before climbing off of him.

“You always have to be the responsible one,” Gabe sighed sitting up.

“Well why don’t you drop me off at the studio and I’ll call you when I’m finished and we can go out?” Jacob suggested. “We haven’t been on a date in a while.”

“Oh there’s a great action movie on tonight.”

“Let’s pretend this is our first date,” Jacob said. “Would you really take a first date to an action movie?”

“Horror movie?”

“No movie,” Jacob answered. “Just think about it,” he added patting Gabe’s chest before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

“But if you leave it to me you won’t want a second date with me,” Gabe complained.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Sophia’s right, you know,” Sebastian said walking towards the school.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You are probably the most popular girl in your year,” Sebastian pointed out. “And now with the fact that you seemed to have started growing in the past six months, I’m pretty sure every guy is into you. Now that makes me want to start bringing a baseball bat to school, but it’s true. You think that’s going to be Grace’s future?”

“But…”

“So everyone likes to make a fuss over Grace,” Sebastian continued. “Maybe you should remember how hard Grace is going to have it once she starts mixing with people that aren’t her family.”

“But…”

“Just think about it,” Sebastian said stopping at the lockers to look at Elle. “I better go.”

“Bye,” Elle sighed as Sebastian walked away.

“Hey Elle.”

“Hey Michelle.”

“Nice shoes,” Michelle said walking passed.

“Thanks,” Elle smiled.

“Hey Elle are we sitting together at lunch?”

“Sure Ben.”

“See you in History?”

“Yeah I’ll meet you back here after English,” Elle said before opening her locker.

“Take his bag.”

“No leave the bag and take his glasses. That way he won’t see where he’s going.”

Elle looked over her shoulder to see two boys standing in front of another boy in a wheelchair.

“It’s not funny anymore,” the boy in the wheelchair said trying to wheel past them.

“Well it’s not funny yet, isn’t it Lee?” the taller boy said.

“It’s not funny until we say it’s not Simon,” Lee smiled.

Elle frowned slamming her locker shut causing all three boys to turn and look at her. “Hey Elle.”

“What are you two doing?” Elle said throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking towards them.

“Just having fun with our friend here,” Simon answered pointing down at the boy in the chair.

“He’s your friend?” Elle asked causing both boys to nod. “What’s his name then?”

Lee looked at Simon before shrugging his shoulders. “Wheels?”

“Why don’t you just leave him alone?” Elle asked taking the boys bag off of Lee.

“We’re just having fun,” Lee shrugged. “Hey are you still going to Lisa’s this weekend? We’re thinking of hitting the mall.”

“I doubt I’ll be doing anything with you guys,” Elle said giving them both a look. “Now why don’t you both leave him alone?”

“Because it’s more fun to do this,” Lee answered knocking the books off of the boys lap.

“Pick them up,” Elle snapped.

“Come on Elle,” Lee laughed. “He doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah come on we’ll walk you to your first class,” Simon laughed taking Elle’s arm.

“Don’t touch me,” Elle snapped pushing Simon away from her.

“Easy,” Simon said holding his hands up.

“Come on, Simon,” Lee said taking a few steps back. “See you around, Elle.”

Elle waited until Simon and Lee walked away before turning to look down at the boy. “What the hell did you do to piss them off?”

“I was born,” the boy sighed.

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t,” the boy mumbled rolling his eyes. “The fabulous Elle Allen wouldn’t get it.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” the boy sighed trying to reach down to pick up his books.

“Let me help you,” Elle said bending down.

“You don’t have to,” the boy said. “Really, I wouldn’t want anyone seeing you helping me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elle asked annoyed.

“Shouldn’t you be off doing your nails somewhere?” the boy asked annoyed.

“What the hell’s your problem?” Elle snapped. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know you’re Elle Allen,” the boy said grabbing his books from Elle’s hand. “Queen of the mean girls. I know boys like that practically jump through hoops for you to notice them. Hell they probably started picking on me just to impress you.”

“Bullying doesn’t impress me,” Elle said annoyed. “Stop talking like you know me.”

“We’ve been in the same school for four years,” the boy said. “I bet you don’t even know my name.” Elle frowned looking at the boy. “I bet this is the first time you’ve even noticed me.”

“I…”

“It’s Harry.”

“What?”

“My names Harry. Not that you care though.”

“Hey Elle.”

“Tina,” Elle smiled.

“What are you doing?” Tina asked glancing at Harry.

“Talking,” Elle answered. “Why?”

“No reason,” Tina said giving Harry a look. “You coming to class.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Elle answered causing Tina to frown before walking away. Elle looked back down at Harry to find him struggling to pick the last book up off of the floor. “Let me get that.”

“Are you still here?” Harry sighed. “Your little groupies will be missing you.”

“Look I don’t know what your problem with me is, but…”

“Seriously?” Harry laughed. “You don’t know why I would be annoyed with you?”

“I haven’t done anything to you.”

“Not personally,” Harry remarked. “But that doesn’t mean your groupies don’t. You think what you just saw was the first time? I can’t make my way down these halls without that happening to me.”

“And that’s my fault?” Elle frowned.

“Well you are the Queen of them,” Harry shrugged.

“You’ve got me all wrong.”

“Elle what are you doing?”

Elle turned to find Lisa walking towards her. “Talking to Harry.”

“Why?” Lisa asked causing Harry to roll his eyes.

“Can I have my book now?”

“Lisa can you give me a minute?” Elle asked.

“I’ll be by the lockers,” Lisa said giving Harry one last look before walking away.

“You should probably get away from me before the whole school sees you talking to the freak,” Harry said holding out his hand. “Can I have my book now?”

Elle looked down at the book in her hand smiling. “You like Oscar Wilde?”

“You know Oscar Wilde?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve read everything he wrote,” Elle asked looking through the book.

“Really?”

“Why is that so shocking?”

“Because the only thing I’ve seen you read was Vogue,” Harry answered.

“And you call me mean?” Elle asked handing Harry his book.

“I’m not mean,” Harry said taking the book. “I’m just protecting myself.”

“From me?” Elle frowned.

“From everybody,” Harry answered.

“Elle come on,” Lisa called out from across the hall. “We’re going to be late for class.”

“Look you don’t have to put up with those guys,” Elle said looking down at Harry.

“Yeah yeah,” Harry sighed. “I know all about the no bullying policy.”

“Elle,” Lisa sighed.

“Looks like your followers need their leader,” Harry said nodding his head towards Lisa.

Elle looked over her shoulder before looking back at Harry. “You should read the Happy Prince,” Elle said pulling a book out of her bag. “It’s my favorite Oscar Wilde book.”

Harry accepted the book. “Thanks,” he said with a soft smile.

“Elle,” Lisa repeated. “We really have to go.”

“Let me know how you like the book,” Elle said with a smile before turning around and walking towards Lisa.

“What are you doing?” Lisa whispered looping her arm through Elle’s as they walked to class.

“Simon and Lee were picking on him.”

“And?” Lisa asked.

“And I stopped them,” Elle answered.

“Didn’t know you liked freaks,” Lisa smirked causing Elle to pull away from her.

“Why is he a freak?”

“What?”

“What makes Harry a freak?”

“I don’t know,” Lisa shrugged. “He just is. Why are you so bothered by him?”

“I’m going to class,” Elle said before walking away.

“Elle what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Maybe I like freaks,” Elle answered before walking away.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Do I have time for a nap?” Adam groaned crawling on top of the hotel bed.

“We’ve got another show in an hour,” Kris answered kicking off his shoes. “Todd said we only have time to change.”

“What’s the point,” Adam groaned. “All they wanted to talk about his our age or our kids. Do they even know we have an album out?”

“We can’t let them win Lambert,” Kris said smacking Adam’s butt before sitting on the bed. “Now let’s do this last show and prove that we’ve still got it.”

“I don’t think I’ve got it anymore,” Adam yawned rolling onto his back. “I think I lost it between the third and fourth radio interview that started with pointing out our age.”

“You are Adam Lambert,” Kris said straddling Adam’s waist. “Now you are going to get up and prove to the rest of them that you’re the best.”

“I’m so tired I can’t even pull together the energy to care that you’re straddling me,” Adam sighed.

“Well there is one part of you that seems to care,” Kris smirked wiggling his butt over Adam’s crotch.

“Guys are you ready to… oh,” Todd hissed covering his eyes. “I thought I said there wasn’t time for anything but getting ready.”

“I’m helping Adam get ready,” Kris smiled climbing off of Adam.

“If that’s what you want to call it,” Todd said keeping his hand over his eyes.

“You know we’re not actually naked,” Adam said climbing off the bed.

“It’s just… I didn’t expect to walk into a room and see that,” Todd explained glancing around the room. “I figured when the record company gave me this job I would be worrying more about getting you guys coffee. Not making sure the media didn’t catch you with your pants down. I mean that’s normally something younger…” Todd trailed off as Adam looked at him.

“Go on.”

“I’ll be outside waiting,” Todd stuttered before disappearing out of the door.

“Even our own PA thinks we’re old,” Adam frowned.

“This is not happening,” Kris said shaking his head.

“I mean I guess we are old to him,” Adam continued. “He’s what… twenty-six?”

“Come here,” Kris said pushing Adam against the wall before pulling him down for a kiss. “Now what do you have to say about that?” Kris said pulling his lips away from Adam’s with a smirk on his face.

“You banged my head on the wall,” Adam complained rubbing the back of his head.

“Let’s just go,” Kris said reaching for the door.

“What the hell, Kris?” Adam complained following Kris out of the hotel room. “That really hurt.”

 

………………………………………….

 

Kris rolled over in bed stretching his arm across searching for his husband. “Adam?”

“Shh, go back to sleep,” Adam whispered from the small sofa across the hotel room.

“Why are you awake?” Kris asked reaching up to turn the bedside lamp on.

“No, don’t turn the…” Adam trailed off as the room lite up.

“What exactly are you doing?” Kris frowned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What are you wearing?”

“Nothing much.”

“Are you wearing Sebastian’s t-shirt?” Kris asked climbing off the bed.

“No,” Adam mumbled looking down at his chest. “This is my t-shirt.”

“Adam it’s about four sizes too small for you,” Kris pointed out taking a seat next to Adam on the sofa. “What’s the rest of this stuff?” he asked looking at all the items scattered around Adam.

“Nothing important,” Adam shrugged. “Just a few items from home.”

“Is that Tristan’s toy tuck?” Kris asked picking up the toy from Adam’s knee.

“So I took some things from home?” Adam shrugged. “Don’t look at me like I’m crazy.”

“A credit card?” Kris asked picking it up from Adam’s other knee. “Tye’s credit card?” he added with a confused look on his face.

“That boy is such a neat freak,” Adam sighed. “That’s all I could find of his. I got it from his wallet.”

“That’s stealing,” Kris frowned.

“It’s borrowing,” Adam sighed rolling his eyes. “I wasn’t going to use it.”

“What’s on your wrist?”

“Shoe laces off of Gabe’s shoes he left at our house.”

“Sophia’s makeup brush?” Kris asked taking the brush off of Adam’s thigh.

“I’ve got her lipstick in my jeans pocket.”

“Of course,” Kris nodded. “And the watch?”

“Jacob’s.”

“Does he know you have it?”

“I took it off his wrist when he fell asleep on the sofa.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed nodding his head. “Tell me about the scarf,” he added pointing to the scarf draped around Adam’s neck.”

“This is my baby’s,” Adam sighed rubbing the scarf.

“Is it?” Kris frowned. “And who’s your baby?”

“That would be Elle,” Adam sighed giving Kris a look. “Have you been gone that long that you forgot who our baby was?”

“Oh I know who Elle is,” Kris answered. “But that’s Brad’s scarf.”

“What?” Adam frowned looking at the scarf. “No, Elle was wearing this the night before we left.”

“She got cold and borrowed it from Brad.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Adam complained pulling the scarf from his neck. “Now I don’t have anything of my baby’s.”

“That’s okay,” Kris sighed patting Adam’s thigh.

“I have something of everyone’s, but Elle’s,” Adam said annoyed. “That makes me like the worst Papa ever.”

“No it makes you crazy,” Kris sighed. “And I have a few of her songs on my phone. We have something.”

“Can I have it?”

“You can listen to it when you get back to bed,” Kris answered. “We’re supposed to be resting. Come on.”

“Coming,” Adam sighed standing up.

“Adam?”

“Yeah?” Adam asked stretching.

“What’s this?” Kris asked reaching down to pick up a soft toy from the floor.

“Nothing.”

“Is this Grace’s bear?”

“Actually it was Sophia’s,” Adam mumbled.

“This is the bear that Grace sleeps with,” Kris said holding the bear up for Adam to see. “The one she can’t sleep without.”

“And I can’t sleep without her,” Adam mumbled.

“Adam,” Kris groaned. “You are a grown man, and you’ve just stole a baby’s teddy bear.”

“It’s not stealing it’s borrowing,” Adam sighed. “Anyway she has a million teddy bears.”

“But this one is the only one she needs to get to sleep,” Kris said throwing the bed covers back. “Now let’s just try and get some sleep. Your craziness is exhausting me.”

“I’m not crazy,” Adam mumbled walking to his side of the bed.

“I’m amazed you didn’t pack the kids in your case along with your makeup,” Kris remarked dryly. “You know this weird thing you have with the kids has to stop. You can’t keep…”

“What’s that?” Adam interrupted pointing at the middle of the bed.

“What’s… that’s nothing,” Kris answered throwing the covers back.

“That’s Ernie,” Adam said pulling the covers back. “That’s Sebastian’s Ernie.”

“Bert’s in my case,” Kris sighed throwing himself down on the bed. “I’m just as pathetic as you are.”

“What else have you got?” Adam asked picking up Ernie to crawl under the covers beside Kris.

“Item of clothing from each of the kids,” Kris answered. “I’ve got a cute pair of Grace’s socks. I had one in my back pocket all day. Every time one of those damn radio guys mentioned our age I would reach in and feel it. It would make me feel better.”

“Can I have the other one for my back pocket tomorrow?” Adam asked quietly.

“Can I have Gabe’s other shoelace for my wrist?”

“I bet Sebastian’s t-shirt would fit you better than it fits me,” Adam remarked looking down at his chest. “You want it?”

“You can wear Jacob’s,” Kris answered leaning over the side of the bed to grab it out of his bag.

“Thanks,” Adam smiled swapping the t-shirt and slipping it on.

“Perfect fit,” Kris smiled pulling on Sebastian’s t-shirt. “Want to listen to Elle’s songs now?”

“Get Bert first,” Adam answered before settling into the bed.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Can we please go?” Elle sighed standing at the front door.

“Not without my credit card,” Tye frowned searching his wallet. “I know it was in here the other day. I used it at the store.”

“None of you are going out to dinner until that baby has stopped crying,” Brad said walking down the stairs. “I will not be left in this house allow with a crying baby.”

“But I’m here,” Tristan frowned. “You’re not going to be alone, Cheeks.”

“Are you still complaining about your little car going missing?” Brad asked putting his hands on his hips to look down at his Grandson.

“It’s my favorite toy,” Tristan grumbled. “I can’t play races without it.”

“Can we please go?” Elle repeated opening the front door.

“None of us are leaving until we find Grace’s bear,” Sophia sighed walking down the stairs with a crying Grace in her arms. “So instead of standing around chatting you could help me find it. She’s freaking out here.”

“She’s really crying because she can’t have a toy?” Sebastian asked coming out of the kitchen. “You sure she hasn’t dirtied her diaper?”

“What kind of mother do you think I am?” Sophia sighed. “That was the first thing I checked.”

“So what is that weird smell?” Sebastian asked.

“That meal Uncle Brad cooked for us,” Elle answered. “Why do you think we’re all trying to escape to get pizza?”

“Well that’s not going to happen until I find my credit card,” Tye sighed searching his coat pocket. “Baby are you sure you didn’t take it out to use it.”

“If I wanted to use your credit card I would take it off of you,” Sophia answered. “I wouldn’t have to sneak it out of your wallet.”

“Daddy have you been playing with my toys again?” Tristan asked tugging on Tye’s pant leg. “Remember last time you let my red truck roll under the sofa and it took us three days to get it back?”

“I don’t play with toys,” Tye frowned causing Sebastian to smirk.

“Bert and Ernie,” Sophia said causing Sebastian to frown.

“They aren’t toys.”

“Whatever,” Sophia sighed. “Alright break up and look for the brown bear, because we ain’t eating until my baby is happily sleeping with it beside her.”

“We should have stayed at home,” Jacob sighed closing the living room door to cut out all the noise. “We could be snuggled up in front of the TV by now. I mean we could… Gabe are you listening to me?”

“Huh,” Gabe asked looking up from the pair of shoes he was holding.

“What are you doing?”

“My laces are missing from these shoes,” Gabe answered as Jacob took a seat beside them. “I left them here last week because Grace threw up on them. Your Dad was going to wash them.”

“So maybe he took them out to wash them too,” Jacob shrugged. “They’re probably in the laundry room.”

“What are you missing?”

“Huh?”

“It looks like someone has lost something out there,” Gabe explained. “What are you missing?”

“Well I have been missing my watch,” Jacob frowned looking down at his wrist.

“This has your Papa written all over it,” Gabe remarked. “I saw him with Tye’s wallet just before they left.”

“You’re telling me that my Papa took Tye’s credit card?” Jacob frowned confused. “Because that’s stealing.”

“He was wearing your watch,” Gabe remarked. “I thought you had let him borrow it.”

“He has about a thousand watches,” Jacob pointed out. “Why would he take my watch?”

“Because he couldn’t take you,” Gabe answered.

“What?”

“Your Papa is a little… well he’s… sensitive,” Gabe shrugged. “He likes to be surrounded by his loved ones and when he’s not… well he’ll take what he can get.”

“Like their possession?”

“Pretty much,” Gabe nodded.

“Oh my god you’re right,” Jacob sighed. “The freak has stolen all our things.”

“I know,” Gabe said smiling wide as he looked at the shoes in his hands.

“What’s with the goofy grin?” Jacob asked confused. “Those shoes are useless until they come back.”

“He took my laces,” Gabe answered smiling. “He took a part of me with him to New York.”

“Wonderful,” Jacob sighed standing up. “I’m going to tell the others where their things are.”

“It is wonderful,” Gabe said as he looked at his shoes.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035


	186. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 186

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“Is she coming?” Sebastian sighed leaning against his car as Elle’s friend Lisa passed him.

“She’s just grabbing her books,” Lisa answered. “But be warned, she’s in a bitch of a mood lately.”

“When is she not?” Sebastian shrugged as he looked towards the school to see Elle marching towards him. “Good day?”

“Just get in the car,” Elle snapped climbing into the passenger side.

“I thought we could grab something to eat before we go home,” Sebastian said starting up the car. “I heard Uncle Brad mention something about fish for dinner. I don’t think my stomach could cope with that.”

“Whatever,” Elle shrugged.

“Something happen?”

“Am I a bitch?”

“What happened?” Sebastian sighed.

“Just be honest with me,” Elle said turning to look at Sebastian. “Am I mean to people?”

“I wouldn’t say you’re mean,” Sebastian said chewing on his bottom lip. “I mean people who don’t know you might think you’re a little…”

“A little what?” Elle asked annoyed.

“Just tell me what happened,” Sebastian sighed. “If someone was mean to you just give me a name.”

“Do you know a boy in our school called Harry?”

“There’s a few,” Sebastian answered. “It wasn’t Harry in the football team, was it? Because if he did anything to you I’ll turn this car back around.”

“I don’t think he’s part of the football team,” Elle frowned. “He’s in my year.”

“Are you talking about Harry Roslin?” Sebastian frowned.

“Is he in a wheelchair?” Elle asked.

“Are you trying to tell me Harry Roslin picked on you?” Sebastian asked confused.

“He said I was mean,” Elle mumbled.

“And what did you say to him?”

“Not much.”

“Okay, rewind,” Sebastian said glancing at Elle. “Explain.”

“I saw Lee and Simon picking on him yesterday,” Elle began. “And when I went over to stop them, Harry didn’t look too pleased to see me.”

“Can you blame him?” Sebastian asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elle snapped.

“The little group that you hang around with isn’t known for being nice to people who aren’t in their circle,” Sebastian explained. “And for some bizarre reason you seem to be queen bee with them now.”

“I’ve never picked on anyone,” Elle said annoyed. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Doesn’t mean your friends don’t,” Sebastian shrugged. “Harry’s been on the bad end of Simon and Lee’s attention for a while now.”

“How come you know so much about my year?” Elle asked confused.

“I know Harry,” Sebastian shrugged. “He goes to my gym.”

“He goes to the gym?” Elle asked causing Sebastian to look at her.

“What you think because he’s in a wheelchair he can’t work out?”

“I never said that,” Elle sighed.

“He wasn’t always in a wheelchair,” Sebastian explained. “That only happened about ten months ago.”

“What happened to him?”

“Harry was one of the up and coming boxers in the gym, but after a practice that went wrong he ended up shattering a few bones in his back.”

“From boxing?”

“He didn’t block himself like he should,” Sebastian shrugged. “He took a bad fall. How do you not know any of this?”

“I’ve never heard of him,” Elle answered.

“It was pretty big news around the school,” Sebastian pointed out.

“So maybe he was right,” Elle sighed. “Maybe I am a bitch.”

“You’re not a bitch,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “You’re just a little self-involved. At least you stood up for him.”

“Like it helped,” Elle sighed. “It looks like he was pretty used to getting picked on.”

“It sounds like he is,” Sebastian remarked. “Maybe next time you see him in the halls you could say hi. That would probably mean a lot to him.”

“I don’t mean to be a bitch,” Elle said looking down at her hands. “It just seems to be my default mode.”

“You’re not a bitch,” Sebastian repeated. “But now you’ve seen a side to yourself you don’t like you can work on correcting it.”

“Can we go right home?” Elle asked.

“You want to eat Uncle Brad’s cooking?” Sebastian frowned.

“I have something I want to do,” Elle answered.

“I hope it’s ordering pizza,” Sebastian sighed as he turned the car towards the house.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“I think it needs to be tighter,” Cole said holding up the t-shirt Jacob made. “I want people to see my six pack.”

Jacob let his eyes scan down Cole’s bare chest. “Really?”

“You don’t think this is a six pack?” Cole asked running a hand down his stomach.

“It’s just my fiancés six pack is pretty defined,” Jacob answered. “He used to be a boxer.”

“That explains his nose,” Cole mumbled.

“What?” Jacob asked.

“Just joking,” Cole smiled. “So you and this guy are pretty serious?”

“Getting married in the summer,” Jacob nodded.

“That’s a pretty big step dude,” Cole remarked picking up a jacket to try on. “You sure about it?”

“I’m practically married already,” Jacob shrugged.

“What happens if you change your mind in a few years?” Cole asked.

“I won’t change my mind.”

“I can hardly decide what color I want my bedroom,” Cole remarked. “I can’t imagine making the sort of commitment to someone.”

“Guess you haven’t been in love,” Jacob shrugged.

“Who’s in love?”

Jacob turned at the sound of Gabe’s voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Picking you up for our date,” Gabe answered leaning in to give Jacob a kiss. “You ready to go?”

“We haven’t picked my tour jacket yet,” Cole said looking at Jacob.

“I’ll leave the samples with you,” Jacob smiled picking up his bag. “See you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Cole sighed glancing at Gabe.

“Nice seeing you again,” Gabe smiled before taking Jacob’s hand and walking away.

“You enjoyed that too much,” Jacob whispered as they walked out of the studio.

“He’s too into you.”

“And I think I’ve made it loud and clear that I’m into you,” Jacob said leaning in to kiss Gabe’s cheek. “Now where are you taking me?”

“Oh I have something very special for us,” Gabe smiled squeezing Jacob’s hand.

“Why am I suddenly nervous?” Jacob frowned.

“Walter was talking to me about our wedding and how we should do something special.”

“Oh god what have you done?” Jacob frowned. “Please tell me it’s not something stupid.”

“What is the one thing you want to do with me when we go to parties?” Gabe asked.

“Dress you?”

“After that.”

“Make sure you don’t eat like a pig in front of anyone?” Jacob asked.

“Okay I’m going to tell you before you insult me anymore,” Gabe frowned. “You want to dance with me.”

“Well that’s true,” Gabe said nodding in agreement.

“And what am I?”

“Horrible at dancing?”

“Exactly,” Gabe smiled. “So we are about to start our first ever dance lesson as a couple.”

“No seriously,” Jacob laughed. “Where are you taking me?”

“There is a dance class that starts in twenty minutes,” Gabe said stopping in front of the car to open the door for Jacob. “We are going to learn the basic steps for our first dance as a married couple.”

“Oh my god you’re serious,” Jacob said shocked.

“Am I a good boyfriend or what?” Gabe smirked.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Jacob laughed throwing himself into Gabe’s arms.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“When we get back to the hotel I am breaking into the mini bar,” Adam sighed looking around the green room.

“Okay you guys stay right here and we’ll come and get you for makeup,” Todd said. “Need anything?”

“About ten coffees,” Kris yawned.

“I’ll see what we can do,” Todd smiled before walking away.

“He’s too damn happy for me,” Kris complained.

“He cursed this afternoon and I almost went to ground him before I realized he wasn’t one of ours,” Adam frowned.

“Are we doing the right thing?” Kris sighed. “This whole promotion thing isn’t going how I thought it would.”

“I’m sure it will take us a few days for us to get into the swing of things again,” Adam said taking a seat on the long sofa. “So you know who any of these other people are?” he asked looking around the crowded green room.

“Not a clue,” Kris sighed sitting next to Adam. “I think that blonde guy is on Elle’s wall though.”

“She totally has her Papa’s taste in men,” Adam smirked.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning give that kid a plaid shirt and he could be a tribute act for you,” Adam answered.

“I was never that camp looking,” Kris frowned watching the kid check himself out in the mirror.

“How it took the media so long to realize you were gay was mind blowing.”

“Took you quite a while too,” Kris pointed out.

“Oh I know him,” Adam said nodding towards the door as two guys walked in. “The tall one’s always in Jacob’s magazines. He’s some sort of actor or something.”

“I think the other one is in that show Sebastian likes,” Kris remarked. “You know the one with the slutty Mom.”

“We let our son watch a show with a slutty Mom?” Adam frowned. “That won’t get us the parent of the year award.”

“It’s Miley Cyrus,” Kris added.

“Miley Cyrus is now a slutty Mom on a TV show?” Adam asked. “God we’re old.”

“Oh my god, I think they’re gay,” Kris whispered as he watched the two actors share a kiss. “Look, look they’re kissing,” he added patting Adam’s arm repeatedly.

“You do remember you’re gay too, right?” Adam asked dryly.

“But they’re doing it right here in front of everyone,” Kris answered looking around the green room. “They don’t seem to care.”

“Yep,” Adam said sighing heavily.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Adam said shaking his head.

“Why the sad face?”

“Just thinking about when we started dating.”

“And that makes you sad?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Look at them,” Adam sighed nodding his head towards the actors. “They’re all over each other. We could never have done that when we were dating.”

“It was different back then,” Kris pointed out. “If you and I had even held hands it would have made the front page of all the magazines.”

“Guess that makes me sad,” Adam sighed.

“We had our moments,” Kris pointed out.

“When the hotel doors were closed,” Adam added. “We could never have been around other famous people and do that. Even after we were married.”

“Are you going eat the whole tub of ice cream when we get back to the hotel?” Kris asked with a frown.

“It’s just all sad,” Adam sighed.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035

 

Flash Forward 2010

 

“Where exactly are we?” Adam asked looking around the room.

“What?”

“I’ve been touring the world for so many months I can’t remember what state I am, or if I’m even in American,” Adam explained.

“Well I can tell you we’re in American,” Kris smiled. “And I can also tell you we’re in Dallas.”

“But can you tell me why?”

“Because I’m playing here,” Kris answered. “Anything else you want to know?”

“Why are there so many men in football jerseys?”

“Because it’s a sports event,” Kris answered with a smile. “I told you all of this when I picked you up from the airport yesterday.”

“I don’t even remembering meeting you at the airport yesterday,” Adam sighed.

“I told you to stay at the hotel today,” Kris frowned. “You look like you’re dead on your feet.”

“And miss spending time with you?” Adam asked. “The only reason I flew in was to see you.”

“So let me get this over with and we can go back to the hotel and you can sleep.”

“That’s not spending time with you,” Adam complained.

“I’ll sleep beside you,” Kris smiled.

“Can we do that now?” Adam asked laying his head on Kris’s shoulder.

“I wish we could, baby,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam’s head. Adam let out a sigh as he lifted his head from Kris’s shoulder. “What?”

“Not the place for this,” Adam answered nodding his head towards a small group of men watching them.

“Right,” Kris sighed sliding away from Adam. “You know this sucks,” he added causing Adam to look at him.

“What does?”

“The fact that I can’t even touch my husband,” Kris answered.

“Of course you can touch me,” Adam smiled. “Just not in a room with sports nuts.”

“Think it will always be like this?” Kris asked.

“Like what?”

“Like we have to make sure of our surrounding before I even hold your hand.”

“I’m sure the day will come where we can be in a bar or somewhere and no one will care if we’re touching,” Adam smiled. “It might just take the country a little while to catch up with our way of thinking.”

“I’m never letting your hand go when that day comes,” Kris smiled.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Adam smiled.

 

End of Flashback 2010

Flash Forward 2035

 

“Wonder when that day will come?” Adam sighed looking towards the young couple again.

“I can hold your hand,” Kris answered slipping his hand in Adam’s.

“Here in a room full of famous people,” Adam pointed out. “We still have to be careful when we’re out together.”

“You’re not going to be happy until I’m straddling your lap on a busy plane, are you?” Kris asked dryly causing Adam to laugh.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“I wish you would stop being so dramatic,” Gabe sighed as he held the car door open for Jacob.

“I can’t feel my toes.”

“So I stepped on your toes a few times,” Gabe shrugged. “It doesn’t call for a limp.”

“A few times?” Jacob scoffed. “I have your shoe print engraved on my foot now.”

“Yeah, we’re never going back there,” Gabe sighed climbing into the driver’s side.

“What are you talking about?”

“I am not going back to that class,” Gabe answered starting up the car. “Not after all the screaming you did.”

“You tapped danced all over my foot.”

“Have you noticed that every time you mention me stepping on your foot a few times it get more and more?” Gabe asked. “Soon you’ll have me jumping all over your head.”

“And I’m dramatic?” Jacob scoffed.

“Can we drop this?” Gabe asked tiredly.

“I didn’t start it,” Jacob shrugged.

“How about we end this date on a nice note?” Gabe asked.

“I need Dad to look at my toe,” Jacob frowned looking down at his shoe.

“Your Dad’s in New York.”

“Oh yeah,” Jacob sighed. “I miss them.”

“I know,” Gabe said rubbing Jacob’s back. “They’ll be back soon.”

“Dad usually makes me hot chocolate when I injure myself.”

“You’re not injured,” Gabe sighed. “Now let’s do something.”

“Like what?”

“Something romantic maybe.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“We could go home and have sex?”

“Seriously?” Jacob asked dryly. “That’s your idea of romance?”

“I can have sex romantically,” Gabe shrugged.

“Not when you ask for it like that.”

“Work with me here,” Gabe groaned.

“I guess we could try making out first,” Jacob shrugged.

“I think we’re going to be good at this marriage thing,” Gabe remarked.

“Why?”

“We’ve already got the married sex down.”

“It’s like you never want to have sex again,” Jacob remarked.

“I’m going to shut up now,” Gabe said focusing back on the road.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Seriously no one hears that?” Sebastian complained as he stumbled towards Grace’s crib. “I don’t think they’re listening baby girl,” he whispered as he looked down at Grace crying. “You hungry?” Grace wiggled around letting her cries get louder. “I know,” Sebastian sighed. “I miss them too,” he sighed before reaching down to pick Grace up. “It’s not as fun without them, is it? I mean Cheeks is cool, but… well we happen to have the best parents and grandparents ever. It’s hard to match up with them. I mean who can make you laugh like your Buddy can? Even when he’s trying not to be funny. And Dad’s always there to make sense of everything. You know he has to be the coolest guy ever. Nothing bothers him. I guess he’s the sort of guy I want to be one day,” Sebastian frowned looking down at Grace’s bottom lip quivering. “I’m not really helping, am I?” Sebastian held Grace close to him as he walked out of the nursery and into Adam and Kris’s room. “It’s pretty late so calling your Buddy and Grandpa probably isn’t a good idea, but I think I might have the answer to us both getting a good night sleep.” Sebastian placed Grace into the middle of the bed. “Now you can have Buddy’s pillow for tonight. I’ve been using it, but his cologne is still on it. And just in case it’s not enough,” he added reaching into Adam’s closet. “I found one of his t-shirts he wears to bed. It probably won’t fit me, but if I wear it, it might feel a little like Buddy.” Sebastian slipped on Adam’s t-shirt before climbing into the bed beside Grace. “What do you think?” Sebastian asked as Grace rolled over beside him. “I know it’s not the same,” he sighed rubbing Grace’s back. “But they’ll be back soon.”

 

 

……………………………………………….

 

Adam took another sip from his glass as he glanced at the hotel bar door again. Kris had only gone to their room to put their things away, but he had been gone for over twenty minutes.

“Can I get you anything else?”

Adam looked at the barman smiling. “Just waiting for someone.”

“Hot date?”

“Something like that,” Adam smiled. “Waiting for my husband. He’s probably fell asleep in our room.”

“Looks like you’re not going to be alone for long,” the barman smirked before walking away.

“Come here often?”

Adam turned around slowly to find Kris standing in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m Kris,” Kris said holding out his hand.

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Adam asked confused.

“I just came in here for a quiet drink, but when I saw you standing here alone at the bar I knew I couldn’t just leave you standing here.”

“Are you roleplaying with me?” Adam asked looking around.

“Yes,” Kris leaned in to whisper. “Now play along.”

“Okay,” Adam said with a wide smile. “Yeah I’m here every night. It’s the best place to pick up hot pieces of ass.”

“Less slutty, honey,” Kris whispered.

“No it’s my first time here,” Adam sighed. “In fact I’m a virgin.”

“It’s roleplaying not the Twilight Zone,” Kris whispered.

“Wow,” Adam laughed. “Roleplaying Kris is a bit of a bitch.”

“Okay start again,” Kris sighed. “Hi I’m Kris.”

“Adam,” Adam smiled shaking Kris’s hand.

“New in town?”

“On business.”

“What is it you do?” Kris asked sitting down on the stool next to Adam.

“I’m a penis model,” Adam answered causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Adam smirked.

“I didn’t know there was such a thing,” Kris remarked dryly.

“So what is it you do?” Adam asked taking a sip from his glass.

“I’m a talent scout for penises,” Kris answered causing Adam to choke on his drink. “It’s a tough job,” he shrugged.

“But someone’s got to do it?”

“Exactly,” Kris smiled.

 

………………………………………..

 

“So if you like what you see I get the job Mr talent scout?” Adam asked walking backwards into the elevator.

“I’d have to give it a full look over first,” Kris answered as the elevator doors closed.

“How long are we…”

Kris leapt on Adam pushing him back against the wall of the elevator as he began to kiss him. “I’ve wanted to do this since we met,” he groaned slipping his hand into Adam’s pants.

“I hate to be a spoil sport, but there’s a camera looking right at us,” Adam whispered looking up at the corner of the elevator.

“Damn,” Kris sighed taking his hand out of Adam’s pants and moving away from him.

“Look on the bright side,” Adam smiled.

“What’s the bright side?” Kris asked fixing his shirt.

“We got pretty touchy feely right there,” Adam answered. “In public.”

“I’d say that is the bright side,” Kris smiled as the elevator door opened.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Okay, this is a new position,” Kris groaned as Adam picked up him and pushed him against the wall. “But if you continue to do it like this you won’t be able to move tomorrow.”

“Shh,” Adam whispered pressing his lips against Kris’s jaw as he let him slip down the wall. “Bed?”

“Always works,” Kris smiled slipping off his pants. “How do you want me?”

“On your back,” Adam smirked pushing Kris back until he fell against the mattress. “Now we are going to have sex as loud as we want.”

“You realized we’ve been away from home for two days now and this is the first time we’re having sex?” Kris asked as he watched Adam strip in front of him.

“I know,” Adam sighed. “I’m a bad husband, but I’m about to make it up to you.” Adam took Kris’s legs spreading them apart before settling between them.

“And how are you going to do that?” Kris smirked.

“By fucking you into the mattress,” Adam answered grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

“That’s a good start.”

“Good start?” Adam laughed spreading the lube over himself. “Always cocky when you’re about to get some.”

“You’re always vocal.”

“I’m about to shut up,” Adam said grabbing Kris’s legs and putting them over his shoulder.

“Be as vocal as you want,” Kris hissed as Adam pushed into him.

“If that’s what…” Adam paused as Kris wiggled his hips a little. “Okay if you keep doing that I won’t last.”

“Always gets you going,” Kris smirked pulling Adam down to kiss him. “Do you realize that you’ve been having sex with the same man for twenty-six- years?”

“You’ve met Ian?” Adam asked with a smile.

“Joking about having sex with other men while having sex with me?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Probably not one of my funnier jokes,” Adam mumbled.

“And you do realize that Ian is our gardeners name.”

“Shh,” Adam whispered pressing another kiss to Kris’s lips. “Let’s have sex in silence.”

Kris rolled his eyes letting one leg slip from Adams’ shoulder as they moved faster. “Before me, did you have normal conversations during sex?”

“Don’t talk about sex with other people while having sex with me,” Adam groaned.

“You started it,” Kris panted out.

“No,” Adam answered. “Before you it was random groans and name calling.”

“Name calling?”

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“Like… do me harder you little slut,” Adam said causing Kris to pull back from him.

“Never say that to me,” Kris frowned.

“Maybe we just stop talking,” Adam groaned as he slammed into Kris harder.

“Unless it gets you going,” Kris said causing Adam to stop moving.

“What?”

“Does dirty talk get you going?” Kris asked letting his other leg slip from Adam’s shoulder.

“Kris what are you doing?” Adam asked leaning down on his elbows.

“Just trying to figure out what you’re into.”

“Kris we’ve been having sex for twenty-six-years,” Adam pointed out. “You’re what I’m into.”

“So no new kinks we haven’t tried?”

“No,” Adam answered. “But I’ve got a funny feeling you might have.”

“Well I saw this cool video a few weeks ago where the two guys did it in front of a full length mirror,” Kris answered avoiding Adam’s eyes.

“That’s easily… what you watch porn movies without me?” Adam asked pulling back to look at Kris.

“What?”

“You just admitted to watching porn movies,” Adam said. “You and I haven’t watched one together in months.”

“So I might have watched one,” Kris shrugged wiggling his hips a little to make Adam start moving again.

“When?” Adam asked. “Where was I?”

“One morning,” Kris answered. “I think you were out shopping with Brad.”

“And you just settled back and watched a dirty movie?” Adam asked. “In our bedroom?”

“The studio,” Kris answered.

“And did you do anything?” Adam asked looking down at Kris.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you touch?” Adam asked pressing into Kris again.

“A little,” Kris said breathing in.

“Did you come?”

“Might have,” Kris answered quietly as he wrapping his legs around Adam’s waist.

“That’s pretty hot,” Adam remarked.

“You think?”

“Do you do it often?”

“When I have the house to myself,” Kris answered.

“So is it some sort of private club or can others join?” Adam asked moving in and out of Kris faster.

“You’re getting off on this.”

“Damn right I am,” Adam panted. “Now answer the question.”

“Sure others can join,” Kris answered. “But it’s a pretty intense entry exam.”

“I’m sure I’m up for the challenge,” Adam groaned resting his forehead against Kris’s.

“You have no idea how up for it you are,” Kris groaned. “Fuck… Adam.”

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are,” Adam groaned.

“I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Adam groaned. “Fuck look at what you do to me.”

“I might have to invite you to my next movie morning at the studio,” Kris said causing Adam to slam into him one last time.

“Fuck.”

“Uh huh,” Kris panted as Adam collapsed on top of him.

“Fuck,” Adam repeated.

“So me masturbating is a kink?” Kris laughed running his hand over Adam’s sweaty back.

“You’re my kink,” Adam said capturing Kris’s lips in a deep kiss.

“We so need to do more radio promotion tours,” Kris said as Adam rolled off of him.

“I haven’t came like that in a long time,” Adam breathed out as Kris rolled onto his side resting his chin on Adam’s chest.

“When was the last time I told you I was in love with you?” Kris asked reaching up to run his hand through Adam’s hair.

“You tell me you love me all the time.”

“But it’s been a while since I told you I was in love with you,” Kris pointed out. “And I’m so madly in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too,” Adam smiled leaning down to kiss Kris’s forehead.

“Okay what do I need to do to get this little guy standing up again?” Kris asked turning his head to look down Adam’s stomach.

“Less of the little,” Adam warned smacking Kris’s back.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035


	187. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 187

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“Do you know that Uncle Brad is dancing with Grace to old Madonna songs?” Sebastian asked walking into the kitchen.

“I know,” Sophia sighed. “I’m pretending it’s not happening.”

“Do you also know that he’s also got Grace in a questionable outfit and he’s got a camera pointed at her?” Sebastian added.

“I did not,” Sophia sighed before bolting from the kitchen.

“I was Cher yesterday,” Tristan remarked causing Sebastian to look at him.

“Seven more days,” Sebastian said. “Your Buddy and Grandpa will be home in seven more days.”

“Dad said he’s going to play football with me later to get over it,” Tristan said causing Sebastian to nod his head.

“Well I’m off to school,” Sebastian said grabbing an apple from the bowl. “Tell Cheeks I won’t be home for dinner.”

“Does that mean we’re going to have to eat more of his weird chicken thing?” Tristan frowned.

“You could try faking an injury,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Sebastian I’m ready,” Elle called out from the hallway.

“Good luck, kid,” Sebastian smiled before walking out of the kitchen.

“I don’t want to be late for school,” Elle complained. “Why the hell are you so late this morning?”

“You know there is a bus stop right down the road I could drop you off at,” Sebastian remarked.

“Are you two leaving?”

“Crap, he’s going to make us eat something,” Sebastian groaned. “Yeah we’re leaving, Uncle Brad. In a big, big hurry,” he added pushing Elle towards the door.

“Well remember to be home for dinner,” Brad said coming out into the hall with Grace in his arms.

“What the hell is she?” Elle frowned looking at her Niece.

“You know since Dad and Papa left you’re using this word a lot,” Sebastian frowned. “And why do we have to be home for dinner? I had plans with friends.”

“It’s Friday,” Brad answered. “Family dinner time. Uncle Cass will be here at six.”

“But half of our family is on a radio tour,” Sebastian remarked.

“Plus my stomach couldn’t cope with another one of your dinners,” Elle added.

“Be here for six,” Brad said before walking towards the kitchen.

“He’s going to make me eat his horrible food, isn’t he?” Elle frowned.

“Seven more days,” Sebastian sighed walking out of the house.

 

………………………………………..

 

“So we’re really doing this?” Gabe asked looking around the waiting room.

“It looks like it,” Jacob nodded. “I figured I couldn’t not cancel. I did the right thing, right?”

“Right,” Gabe nodded before frowning. “I think.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could ask us questions about our past that could have one of us running from the room,” Gabe suggested. “Do you think he’ll make us lay on a couch?”

“I think they only do that in the movies,” Jacob answered.

“We could be opening a big can of worms,” Gabe remarked.

“Do we have a big can of worms?” Jacob asked. “Our relationship hasn’t been that bad. What could a therapist say to us that would do any damage?”

“They could mention my drug taking,” Gabe answered.

“That didn’t hurt our relationship.”

“It didn’t exactly help,” Gabe sighed.

“How is he going to know you took drugs?” Jacob asked.

“That’s true.”

“Let’s just see what he has to say,” Jacob said looking up as the door opened.

“I’m ready for you now.”

“I feel like I’m in trouble,” Gabe whispered as he followed Jacob into the office.

“Just relax.”

“So what can I do for you both? I’m Dr. Lynch.”

Gabe accepted the doctor’s outstretched hand. “I’m Gabe and this is Jacob.”

“We really just want to test this thing out,” Jacob said taking a seat. “We’re getting married in a few months.”

“And you want to make sure everything is working correctly?” Dr Lynch asked.

“Something like that,” Gabe nodded.

“I get a lot of that,” Dr. Lynch remarked taking out a notepad. “Now I have a few questions for you both.”

“He’s testing us,” Gabe whispered.

“Okay,” Jacob nodded taking Gabe’s hand. “Give it to us.”

“What age did you become a couple?”

“Officially?” Jacob asked looking at Gabe. “I was fifteen?”

“I was sixteen,” Gabe nodded.

“Describe how you both got together.”

“Oh that’s not important,” Jacob answered quickly.

“Yeah can we skip that one?” Gabe asked.

“It’s important that I know your full history,” Dr. Lynch remarked causing Jacob and Gabe to look at each other.

“You want to tell him?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to sigh.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035

 

Flash Forward 2030

 

 

“Sebastian we're friends, right?” Jacob stood at Sebastian's bedroom door looking in on his younger brother.

“What do you want?”

“Well, we're friends aren't we?” Jacob asked again as he walked fully into the room. “We're more than brothers.”

“I think brothers are more than friends,” Sebastian pointed out before looking back down at the magazine in his hand.

“Whatever,” Jacob sighed. “The point is we're close.”

“I wouldn't go that far, but...”

“Seb,” Jacob complained.

“Yes, Okay,” Sebastian sighed putting down his magazine. “We're close.”

“Close enough to keep my secrets?”

“You have a secret?” Sebastian quizzed sitting up from the bed. “Like a real secret or one of your silly, I'm wearing last sessions jeans, secret?”

“I'm going to need you to cover for me tonight.”

“Why?” Sebastian asked with a frown. “What are you going to do?”

“I'm going out tonight.”

“Why, are you too ashamed to go out during sunlight now?” Sebastian let out a laugh causing Jacob to take a step towards him. “Hey, I was joking,” Sebastian yelled out before Jacob could get to him.

“I just need you to help me get out of the house after Papa and Dad go to bed, and then let me back in again when I send you a text.”

“And where are you going?”

“Out.”

“Yeah, I figured that, but where exactly are you going?”

“Well, you know Ashley from your gym?” Jacob asked as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“The big sixteen-year-old with the huge arms?”

“Yeah, him,” Jacob smiled wide.

“What about him?”

“He invited me to his house party.”

“Oh Jacob,” Sebastian laughed as he grabbed onto his sides. “Don't make me laugh.”

“I'm not trying to.”

“Ashley is not gay,” Sebastian laughed. “He's like the toughest guy in our gym.”

“He asked me to his party last week,” Jacob said folding his arms across his chest. “When I came with Papa to pick you up.”

“I believe you,” Sebastian smiled. “I just know you have this look in your eye that says you're going there because you think it's a date.”

“It is a date.”

“Ashley isn't gay,” Sebastian said with a little more force.

“Then why have we been making out every day since then?” Jacob snapped. “And what's it got to do with you anyway?”

“It's got everything to do with me since you're picking up guys in my gym,” Sebastian snapped back. “What is it with you and boxers? First Gabe and now Ashley?”

“It's not my fault most of the boxers you hang out with happen to be gay,” Jacob shrugged.

“You know, Cooper complains constantly because his older sister hits on his friends. He's got it lucky,” Sebastian snapped. “I have to worry about my gay brother hitting on everyone I know.”

“I've never hit on a straight guy in my life,” Jacob said calmly. “Every guy I've hit on has been gay, and that involves your friend Ashley.”

“Jacob, don't do this,” Sebastian pleaded. “Ashley isn't gay.”

“God you're so pathetic,” Jacob sighed.

“I'm only looking out for you,” Sebastian said calmly. “I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Then just remember I'm the older brother,” Jacob said taking a step towards his younger brother. “I don't need you protecting me. Now are you going to help me get out tonight or what?”

“What if I don't help you?”

“I'm still going out.” Jacob took a step back towards the door. “Just be my brother Seb.”

Sebastian let out a deep sigh before standing up to face his brother. “I heard Dad say him and Papa were going to watch a movie later tonight. You should probably leave just after they get the popcorn ready.”

“Thank you,” Jacob smiled. “Just remember, I'm going to be doing this for you one day.”

“I'm thirteen,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “I still think all girls are ugly.”

Jacob stole a glance around Sebastian's posters on his walls. “Really?”

“Haley Jones is a moviestar,” Sebastian answered dryly, “not a girl.”

“Right,” Jacob smiled. “Anyway, when Haley Jones comes asking you out, I'll be there helping you sneak out of the house.”

“Just go,” Sebastian sighed. “And when you come back crying because he's not really gay, I'll be here to tell you I told you so.”

“I'll text you.”

Sebastian nodded his head as he watched Jacob disappear out of the door. He waited until he heard the soft click of Jacob's bedroom door closing before grabbing his cell to dial the familiar number. It only took three rings for the person on the other end to answer.

“Seb?”

“Gabe?”

“What's up?”

“Did you know my brother is going out to a house party tonight?”

“And?”

“With Ashley,” Sebastian added. “You know, from my gym.”

“The ugly blonde with the broken nose?” Gabe gagged.

“The nose you broke last month,” Sebastian pointed out. “Yeah, that's him.”

“Why the hell is he hanging around him?” Gabe complained down the phoneline.

“Apparently they've been making out all week,” Sebastian answered. “And he's going to his house party tonight.”

“But Ashley isn't gay,” Gabe remarked. “In fact Ashley is pretty homophobic.”

“Exactly,” Sebastian sighed. “And now my brother is getting ready to go over to his house.”

“Well don't let him,” Gabe snapped. “Tell him no.”

“I tried,” Sebastian sighed running a hand over his jaw. “The little idiot doesn't listen.”

“So tell your Dad.”

“I can't do that,” Sebastian answered. “There's a brothers code.”

“Seb, you know if he goes over there it's going to end in tears,” Gabe said trying to calm himself down. “You've got to do something.”

“That's why I'm calling you,” Sebastian pointed out. “You're still in LA right?”

“Yeah,” Gabe answered. “My training session doesn't finish until tomorrow.”

“So you want Ashley's address?”

“I can't do that,” Gabe sighed. “You know Jacob doesn't want to see me again.”

“Do you know he still has that picture of you by his bed?” Sebastian quizzed. “The one of the two of you sitting on the beach?”

“Seb, I don't want to open old wounds.”

“You're a boxer,” Sebastian remarked. “You open old wounds all the time.”

“Jacob doesn't want to see me again,” Gabe sighed. “He made that very clear.”

“Oh god, why the hell am I always brought into these things?” Sebastian complained into the phone. “It's so not normal for me to be this involved in my brother's love life.”

“Just try and stop him,” Gabe said softly. “Lock the little shit in his room if you have to.”

Sebastian took in a moment of silence before answering his friend. “Maybe Jacob's right. Maybe Ashley is gay. I mean, he did say they've been making out all week. Maybe Ashley does like him. Things might work out for them.”

“Give me the damn address you little blackmailer,” Gabe grumbled as he grabbed a pen.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian smirked into the phone. “I mean, maybe Jacob will find true love this time.”

“I'll come over there and kick your ass.”

“Like my big brother would let you,” Sebastian smirked. “Remember, he's still pissed at you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe grumbled. “Just like he always is.”

 

End of Flash Forward 2030

 

Flashback 2027

 

“So you're an uncle?” Gabe asked softly into the phone as he lay on his bed back in Conway. “I saw Sophia in town with your Mama. She's got a cute kid. He was wearing Gucci.”

“Please tell me it was matching,” Jacob groaned into the phone.

“He looked just like a mini you,” Gabe smiled. “Even his hair was matching.”

“Thank god,” Jacob smiled. “I really didn't want to have to get on a plane to Conway at this late hour.”

“I wouldn't mind that,” Gabe said quietly. “It would be good to have some style in this town again.”

“Is Conway looking a little dull without me?”

“Just a little.”

“You could always come to LA.”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed heavily, “about that.”

“What?”

“Well you know I said I could move to LA?” Gabe asked carefully.

“After you sort out your training,” Jacob said in a wary tone.

“Right,” Gabe sighed. “Coming to LA to continue my training would be great, but...”

“But?” Jacob interrupted. “Gabe what are you trying to tell me?”

“My management got me a contract with a gym in New York,” Gabe said quickly, “My parents signed the contract yesterday.”

“You're not coming to LA?”

“Jacob...”

“You said you would come to LA and you would come out,” Jacob interrupted again. “You said we could date when you got to LA.”

“My parents got me a lot of money for moving to New York.”

“And that's more important than being who you really are?” Jacob asked annoyed. “I bet you haven't told your parents yet.”

“I can't come out here, Jacob,” Gabe sighed. “You know that.”

“That's why you were coming to LA.”

“It's only a three year contract,” Gabe explained. “Once I hit sixteen I can move to LA.”

“So you want me to pretend you're just my brother's friend for another three years?” Jacob asked quietly. “And you're going to pretend to be the straight boy. Running around with all your other gym friends, talking about what girls you like, and who's had sex yet?”

“You know I'm not like that,” Gabe sighed. “You know I care about you.”

“I don't know anything about you,” Jacob snapped. “The only time I get to spend with you is when Sebastian is around us. I've never seen you with your boxing friends. I'm just Sebastian's queer brother when you're around them.”

“That's not true,” Gabe snapped. “I have no problem letting anyone know we're friends.”

“Friends?” Jacob snapped. “Is that what we are?”

“You're twisting everything,” Gabe sighed. “Look, it's only three years,” Gabe added trying to calm down. “Three years and I can be who I want. I can be with who I want.”

“I guess I'll see you in three years then.”

“Jacob...” Gabe cut off as he heard the dial tone in his ear.

 

End of Flashback 2027

Jacob wiped the blood from his nose as he ran down Ashley's driveway. He tried his best to stay calm, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he freaked. “Get the fuck away from me.” Jacob swung his arm around knocking the person to the ground.

“Son of a bitch,” Gabe hissed holding onto his jaw.

“Gabe.”

“Where the hell did you learn to hit like that?” Gabe grumbled as he tried to stand up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jacob snapped as he turned to walk away.

“Sebastian called,” Gabe answered as he jogged to keep up with Jacob. “Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“But you just got here.”

Jacob stopped spinning around to look at the teenager in front of him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“What happened to your nose?” Gabe snapped grabbing Jacob's chin to get a better look.

“Don't change the subject,” Jacob snapped pulling away. “Why are you here?”

“To stop you getting yourself hurt,” Gabe sighed taking Jacob by the chin gently. “Did Ashley do this to you?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Tell me or I go in there and find out for myself,”

“Fine,” Jacob snapped grabbing Gabe by the arm. “Let's just get out of here.” Gabe took another look towards the house before letting his eyes glance down to where Jacob was touching his arm. “Please,” Jacob pressed. Gabe nodded his head silently before following Jacob down the driveway.

 

…..............................

 

“Are you sure he didn't hit you?” Gabe pressed as he sat down next to Jacob on the park bench.

“Of course I'm sure,” Jacob snapped. “I banged my face on the door on the way out.”

Gabe leaned in close to look at the blood stained nose. “I don't think it's going to swell up, but you will have to put on another layer of makeup for a few days.”

“Like I need an excuse for that.”

“What the hell were you thinking going to his house?” Gabe quizzed as he sat sideways to look at his friend. “He's an ass.”

“He's a cute ass.”

“You're not that shallow,” Gabe sighed. “A cute boy isn't enough to turn your attention.”

“He was a cute boy that wanted me,” Jacob said turning to look at the boy beside him. “That's a good start.”

“But he didn't want you, did he?” Gabe asked gently.

“No,” Jacob sighed. “It was just...”

“A sick joke?” Gabe interrupted.

“He had his friend's waiting there to make fun of me,” Jacob said quickly looking down at his hands. “I know he's gay though,” he added. “We've been making out all week.”

“Okay,” Gabe groaned holding up his hands. “I don't need to hear that.”

“The point is he was willing to be seen with me.”

“He invited you to his house to make fun of you,” Gabe snapped. “And he invited his friends to help him.”

“He freaked out,” Jacob snapped. “I pushed him too much, and he freaked out.”

“God, why can't you just see that he set you up?” Gabe asked in an annoyed tone. “He never wanted you.”

“Well that makes two of you then,” Jacob snapped before standing up and marching away.

“Don't you dare compare me with him,” Gabe snapped as he stormed after him. “Jacob.” Gabe grabbed Jacob by the arm to spin him around. “God, you are so annoying.”

“Just let me go,” Jacob said through gritted teeth.

Gabe took a deep breath before releasing the grip on Jacob's arm. “I'm taking you home. Sebastian's going to keep the back door open.”

“I don't need you babysitting me,” Jacob said weakly. “I'm a big boy.”

“With a bloody nose,” Gabe said letting his fingertips run over the bridge of his nose. “You're lucky you didn't break it.”

“That's all I need,” Jacob sighed. “I really don't think I would suit the bulldog boxer look.”

“Hey,” Gabe frowned. “There is nothing wrong with looking like a boxer.”

“You would know,” Jacob said poking Gabe's nose. “That looks broken again.”

“I broke it last month,” Gabe sighed. “A moody New Yorker didn't like the way I was smacking him around the ring.”

“God you're such a boy.”

“You always liked that about me,” Gabe smirked.

“I better get home,” Jacob said turning away from Gabe to walk towards the exit. “Sebastian's probably climbing the walls.”

“He knows I'm with you,” Gabe said jogging to keep up. “So I turned sixteen last week.”

“I know,” Jacob said with a sigh.

“My contract ended last week too,” Gabe said as he walked backwards in front of Jacob. “I'm now too old to be a junior boxing champ.”

“How tragic for you.”

“Actually it's pretty cool,” Gabe remarked. “It means I don't have to stay in New York anymore.”

“I guess you'll be running back to Conway then.”

“I'm actually moving to LA,” Gabe answered.

Jacob stopped walking causing to stop too. “You're leaving New York?”

“And moving to LA,” Gabe smirked. “I'm joining Seb's gym.”

“Isn't that a step down?” Jacob said trying to sound like he didn't care.

“It's the best boxing gym in LA,” Gabe shrugged. “Plus I'll have a better chance at fighting in Vegas.”

“And that's a good thing?” Jacob quizzed as he studied his nails.

“Jacob,” Gabe laughed taking the younger boy's hands in his own. “Stop acting like it's not a big deal.”

“I just think you're being funny,” Jacob said as shrugged his shoulders. “You're talking like I was just sitting here waiting on you.”

“You did say you'd see me in three years,” Gabe pointed out.

“I need to get home,” Jacob said as he started walking again.

“I'm moving to LA at the end of the month.”

“Where are you going to be staying?”

“One of the coaches is taking me in until I turn eighteen.”

“Your parents can't be happy with that.”

“My parents aren't exactly talking to me right now,” Gabe sighed.

“Why?”

“I don't know,” Gabe said rolling his eyes. “I think it might have something to do with coming out to them.”

“You...” Jacob stood with his mouth open.

“Came out,” Gabe finished for him. “During a car ride back to the airport with my Aunt and Uncle. Boy was Aunt Kerry pissed. It was right in the middle of her speech about how I should have a nice girlfriend by now.”

“You...”

“I should have done it years ago,” Gabe continued. “It feels pretty good.”

“You...”

“I need to get you home,” Gabe said taking Jacob by the hand.

“You little shit,” Jacob snapped smacking Gabe's shoulder. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I am telling you.”

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“I wanted to see your face,” Gabe smirked. “And I'm glad I did. It looks pretty good right about now. Now come on,” Gabe said tugging Jacob along by the hand. “I need to get you home.”

 

End of Flashback 2030

 

Flash Forward 2035

 

“Do think we’d still be together if I hadn’t have stopped working when the kids were born?” Kris asked causing Adam to look up from his meal.

“What are you talking about?”

“That acting couple we saw yesterday,” Kris said. “They were having an argument about who was going to stay in LA to take care of the kids during summer. What would have happened if both of us refused to stop working?”

“Are you trying to start an argument in the one hour we have off today?” Adam asked confused. “Because that really sucks if you are.”

“I’m just wondering,” Kris shrugged.

“I guess if you didn’t want to stop working I would have,” Adam shrugged.

“Back in two thousand and eleven you would have stopped working to look after Sophia?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Back when you had just finished your six months tour? You would have given it all up?”

“For Sophia I would have,” Adam answered honestly.

“Really?”

“You are trying to pick a fight,” Adam accused.

“Just making conversation,” Kris answered holding up his hands.

“I gave up my career when Elle was born,” Adam pointed out. “I was fine with that.”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Kris said picking up his fork again.

“Are you bored with me?” Adam asked causing Kris to look up again.

“I really shouldn’t have brought it up,” Kris sighed.

“You keep mentioning the kids,” Adam pointed out. “Like your time alone with me is getting boring.”

“I’m talking about our kids,” Kris said with a soft laugh. “How is that me being bored with you?”

“This is the longest we’ve been alone in twenty odd years,” Adam shrugged.

“Alone?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “Our whole PR team are sitting at the bar right now, and that table full of middle aged woman have been taking pictures of us for twenty minutes now. I’d hardly call that alone.”

“So I don’t bore you?”

“Adam,” Kris sighed reaching across the table to take his husband’s hand. “Do you remember what we did last night?”

“Yeah,” Adam answered with a smirk.

“Baby you are far from boring,” Kris smiled.

“Maybe we can do it again,” Adam smirked squeezing Kris hand.

“Maybe after my pulled muscle in my back is heeled we can think about it,” Kris answered with a soft laugh.

 

……………………………………..

 

“So that was a big waste of time,” Jacob sighed walking towards the car. “We are not going back there.”

“He said we were complete opposites,” Gabe frowned climbing into the car. “Do you think we are complete opposites?”

“Of course not,” Jacob answered. “We have plenty in common.”

“Like?”

“Don’t start picking fights with me,” Jacob answered annoyed. “There are plenty of couples that are complete opposites. Look at my parents.”

“My Granddad and Walter,” Gabe added.

“Exactly,” Jacob nodded. “It’s healthy to have different views on things.”

“What about the kid question?”

“Okay, that will lead into an argument,” Jacob sighed.

“But Dr. Lynch did point out that it was something we should talk about before marriage.”

“We’ll get a nanny,” Jacob answered. “There we talked about it.”

“I don’t know how comfortable I am with having a stranger look after our kids.”

“What kids?” Jacob asked annoyed. “In case you haven’t noticed, but we don’t have any kids.”

“I would want one of us to be a stay at home Dad.”

“Then I think you’ll do a great job,” Jacob shrugged.

“Why me?”

“Because you don’t like strangers looking after your kids,” Jacob answered.

“I knew going to that damn place was a bad idea,” Gabe complained focusing back onto the road.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“You know, you suck at spying.”

Elle turned around to find Harry behind her. “Excuse me?”

“You’ve been watching me all day.”

“I have not,” Elle frowned.

“Okay,” Harry smirked.

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t being bothered.”

“So you were following me?” Harry smirked.

“Did you want something?” Elle sighed closing her locker. “I’m late for History.”

“I know,” Harry said wheeling back in his chair. “I’m in your class.”

“Right,” Elle sighed. “Just so you know I’m not self-involved.”

“So it’s normal not to notice the kid in the wheelchair?”

“You haven’t been in it that long,” Elle answered. “And there’s a lot of kids in that class. Now did you have something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Well we’ve got that project coming up in history,” Harry explained. “And Mrs McDough wants us to have partners.”

“What project?”

“Wow, you really don’t pay attention, do you?”

“Get to your point,” Elle sighed.

“So we need partners,” Harry continued, “but you’re the only person in that class that’s ever said anything nice to me…”

“What?” Elle frowned.

“It’s not exactly the nicest of classes,” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, I was thinking that… it’s totally okay if you don’t want to.”

“So you want to be partners?” Elle interrupted.

“It’s a stupid idea,” Harry said turning his chair around. “Forget I said anything.”

“Okay, hold on there,” Elle said gripping onto the handles on Harry’s chair to stop him moving. “How smart are you?”

“What?”

“How smart are you?” Elle repeated walking around Harry’s chair to look down at him. “I’m pretty smart, if we’re going to be partners I need to know you’re just as smart.”

“I’m top of the class.”

“I used to be top of the class,” Elle frowned.

“I know,” Harry smirked.

“Okay so you’re smart,” Elle sighed crossing her arms over her chest. “What’s your idea for a project?”

“The history of rock and roll,” Harry answered. “You know anything about music?”

“Do I know anything about music?” Elle smirked. “I am music.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Harry frowned.

“I happen to be a future grammy winner,” Elle answered causing Harry to laugh. “What are you laughing at?”

“Sorry,” Harry said covering his mouth. “I thought you were joking.”

“You haven’t heard me sing,” Elle said annoyed.

“Who do you sound like?”

“People say I sound like Janis Joplin?”

“People as in your parents?” Harry asked causing Elle to frown at him. “That’s what I thought.”

“You know, you are really annoying,” Elle snapped.

“We’re going to be late for class,” Harry said wheeling away from Elle.

“Like you know anything about music,” Elle grumbled following Harry down the hall.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035


	188. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 188

Flash Forward 2035

Sebastian checked his watch one more time before pushing open the front door and sneaking inside. He made it to the stairs before the kitchen light switched on.  
“Your parents not teach you to tell the time or something?”  
Sebastian turned around to find Brad standing at the kitchen door. “I guess I lost track of time.”  
“It’s three in the morning,” Brad said annoyed. “I was seconds away from calling your parents.”  
“Come on,” Sebastian sighed. “I’m seventeen.”  
“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Brad snapped grabbing Sebastian’s elbow. “Get in here.”  
“Okay, so I should have called,” Sebastian sighed walking into the kitchen. “I won’t do it again.”  
“Do you know how worried I was about you?”  
“Come on, Uncle Brad,” Sebastian said with a soft laugh. “It’s not that bad.”  
“You could have been laying in a ditch somewhere,” Brad snapped. “You were supposed to be home at eleven.”  
“Okay, now you’re just being dramatic.”  
“Being dramatic?” Brad snapped. “Do you think getting a call in the middle of the day to tell you your daughter has been hit by a car is dramatic?”  
“Uncle…”  
“I didn’t ask you to speak.”  
“You asked me a question.”  
“Bad things happen every day to people,” Brad said annoyed. “People go about their normal day and then they get a phone call. I got that phone call with Bo and for the past four hours I’ve been sitting here waiting for that phone call for you. You have no idea what kind of thoughts were going through my head.”  
“I’m…”  
“You might see me as some flaky Uncle of yours who you can have a laugh with, but right now I am responsible for you, and if you ever make me worry like that again, I’ll hurt you.”  
“Can I speak now?”  
“I don’t know what you’re going to say to make this better,” Brad said crossing his arms across his chest. “But go on.”  
“I’m sorry,” Sebastian began. “I was hanging out with the band and I guess I didn’t think about you sitting here waiting up for me. That was pretty mean of me and I’ll never do that again. I know that if Dad and Papa were here I would never have done that. I did it because I was trying to get away with something because I thought you wouldn’t care.”  
“I care about you,” Brad sighed. “I care about you and your siblings just like I care for my own kids. So the idea that you think I wouldn’t be bothered by you being out half the night is a little offending.”  
“Again, I’m very sorry.”  
“You are also very grounded,” Brad sighed. “Which means you will be spending the weekend doing what I say.”  
“That seems fair,” Sebastian sighed.  
“You should get to bed,” Brad said moving towards Sebastian. “I’m going shopping early.”  
“But I’m grounded.”  
“You’re going shopping.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian nodded. “I guess I deserve that. Night Uncle Brad.”  
“Sebastian?” Brad asked causing Sebastian to turn back around.  
“Yeah?”  
“Never do that again,” Brad said pulling Sebastian into his arms.  
“I’m sorry,” Sebastian mumbled into Brad’s shoulder.

…………………………………………..

“Ask me if I give a shit.”  
Kris frowned as he looked across the hotel room at his husband. “Do you have to swear?”  
“One minute baby,” Adam said holding up his finger as he talked into his cell. “Neil I don’t fucking care about your feelings. You’ve got a baby in LA who needs you, and let’s not forget your wife.”  
Kris walked towards his husband. “Give me the phone.”  
“I’m not finished.”  
“Sure you are,” Kris said taking Adam’s cell away from him. “Neil? Yeah I know.”  
“What’s he saying?”  
“Maybe we’ll hook up next time we’re in town,” Kris said ignoring Adam. “Okay sure. Tell Nicky we said hi. Okay… bye.” Kris hung up handing the phone back to Adam. “Guess we won’t be meeting up with your brother this trip.”  
“He’s being an asshole,” Adam frowned.  
“Why don’t we go out shopping for things for the kids?” Kris asked. “I promised Elle we’d get her something cool.”  
“What am I going to say to Allison?” Adam asked. “She thinks I’m meeting up with Neil while we’re here.”  
“Tell her you didn’t,” Kris answered. “Want to call the kids before we go?”  
“I…”  
“Hey guys,” Todd smiled walking into their hotel room.  
“You don’t knock?”  
“Am I disturbing anything?”  
“You could have,” Adam answered. “We could have been buttnaked doing anything in here.”  
“Seriously?” Todd frowned. “You guys still do that?”  
“What?” Kris frowned.  
“You guys are like my parents age,” Todd shrugged.  
“Did you want something?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“Yeah,” Todd smiled closing the door behind him. “Guess what you guys are about to do?”  
“Go shopping?” Kris asked. “You know, since you gave us the morning off.”  
“Scrap that,” Todd said. “You guys are going to meet The Bests.”  
“Cool,” Kris smiled leaning in to Adam. “Do you know who that is?”  
“Not a clue,” Adam shrugged.  
“They are only the best boyband around,” Todd frowned. “You seriously don’t know them?”  
“I know the N’sync,” Adam answered.  
“Who?” Todd asked confused.  
“So who’s The Best?” Kris asked.  
“Queen,” Adam answered with a smirk.  
“Not now, honey,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s arm.  
“The Best happen to be the best selling band in American right now,” Todd answered. “They’ve just finished recording their first album that is out next month. I thought being seen with them could push the album some more.”  
“We need help pushing the album?” Kris asked.  
“Of course not,” Todd smiled. “It’s just things have changed since you guys have been away. Things work differently now. You can’t just have a great voice and some good songs. You need more.”  
“And this band has it all?”  
“This band is about to become the coolest thing out there.”  
“And what are they like?”  
“They’re five sixteen, seventeen year olds,” Todd answered.  
“And what are we supposed to do with a group of kids?” Adam asked.  
“Just hang out and have dinner with them,” Todd answered. “Talk to them.”  
“About what?” Adam asked. “How am I supposed to talk to a bunch of teenagers?”  
“Don’t you guys have teenagers?” Todd asked. “What do you talk to your kids about?”  
“Have they cleaned their room,” Kris answered.  
“Done their homework.”  
“Well don’t do that with these guys,” Todd frowned. “Just try to be cool. Now I’m going to get things sorted. You guys be downstairs in the lobby in twenty minutes.”  
Adam frowned as he watched Todd walk out of the hotel room. “I don’t like that kid.”  
“This is so not how I wanted to spend my Saturday,” Kris sighed throwing himself down on top of the hotel bed. “We’re babysitting.”  
“I’m going to text Elle and ask if she knows who the hell this band is,” Adam sighed grabbing his cell.

………………………………………….

“This is unbelievable,” Elle complained walking into the living room.  
“What are you bitching about now?” Sophia asked looking up from her book. “If this is about your hair again, I will scream.”  
“Dad and Papa are hanging out with The Best,” Elle sighed throwing herself down on the sofa next to Sophia.  
“The Best what?”  
“There is no cool people in this family at all,” Elle sighed. “The Best is a band from New York. They have the number one song right now.”  
“They can’t be that good,” Sophia remarked. “I’ve never heard of them.”  
“Like you know anything.”  
“So get Papa to get their autograph for you,” Sophia shrugged looking down at Grace playing with her blocks. “Do you think she’s going to like music?”  
“No idea,” Elle sighed. “Anyway, back to me. I don’t want their autograph. I want their song writing ability.”  
“I thought you were writing songs with Sebastian,” Sophia said.  
“Not since him and that stupid band of his have gotten more gigs,” Elle sighed. “It’s like he doesn’t like hanging out with me anymore.”  
“Maybe it’s your bitchy attitude,” Sophia shrugged.  
“I do not have a bitchy attitude.”  
“Yeah right,” Jacob scoffed walking into the living room with Gabe following. “And I don’t have a fabulous ass.”  
“You realized we’re your sisters?” Sophia asked pointing between herself and Elle.  
“It’s the truth,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Damn right,” Gabe smirked.  
“Why are you here?” Elle sighed. “Uncle Brad isn’t in.”  
“They’re here for Grace,” Sophia answered standing up to hand Grace over to Jacob.  
“Finally giving your kid away?” Elle asked.  
“We’re trying out things before we get married,” Gabe explained. “This is the can we cope with the kid test.”  
“And you’re really trusting them with your kid?” Elle asked looking at Sophia.  
“I can kick both their asses,” Sophia shrugged.  
“So anything we need to know?” Gabe asked.  
“She bites.”  
“She what?” Jacob asked handing Grace to Gabe.  
“She’s just realized she can put things in her mouth,” Sophia explained. “That includes you.”  
“So you’re in charge of her,” Jacob said looking at Gabe. “I’ll get her things.”  
“How hard can she bite?” Gabe asked holding Grace out in front of him.  
“She got a hold of Tye’s ear the other night in bed,” Sophia said with a smile. “It was quite fun seeing a grown man cry.”  
“Are we sure about this?” Jacob whispered to Gabe. “I like my ears.”  
“I’m sure it will be fine,” Gabe smiled. “We’ll have her back to you first thing in the morning.”  
“Wouldn’t it be safer taking Tristan?” Elle asked. “I mean Grace is still in that throwing up stage.”  
“You were in that stage until you were three,” Sophia remarked dryly.  
“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Gabe said flinching as Grace snuggled closer to his neck.  
“Okay she’s not a vampire,” Sophia sighed. “You don’t have to be scared.”  
“Like I’m scared of a baby,” Gabe scoffed.  
“Okay, let’s go,” Jacob sighed picking up Grace’s bag. “We’ll call you in a little while and let you know how things are going.”  
“Protect your earlobes,” Elle called out as Sophia followed them to the front door.

………………………………………

“What are we doing here?” Adam whispered as he watched the five kids argue over the menu. “I have this deep need to tell them all to behave.”  
“They’re making me miss the kids.”  
“How long do we have to stay here with them?” Adam asked.  
“Long enough to eat lunch,” Kris answered. “Okay, let’s try and act like we’re having a good time with them.”  
“I’m not that good of an actor.”  
“Just think of them as Sebastian,” Kris whispered. “You know how to talk to him.”  
“I love him,” Adam pointed out. “I don’t think I can say the same about them.”  
“So you guys are number one,” Kris said loudly causing the five boys to look up at him. “That’s pretty cool.”  
“It’s our second,” the blonde one shrugged.  
“Still pretty cool… Aaron?”  
“I’m Aaron,” the one with the curly hair said.  
“I’m Noel.”  
“Right,” Kris nodded. “So how long have you guys been a band?”  
“Six months.”  
“Six…” Adam sighed taking a sip of his drink.  
“So it must be pretty exciting for you all.”  
“I mean it was the first single,” Aaron answered. “It gets a little boring now.”  
“It’s been six months,” Adam pointed out.  
“The girls are cool,” Noel added.  
“All that screaming,” Kris nodded.  
“Plus you have to have a girl in every town.”  
“I… yeah I don’t know anything about that,” Adam stuttered giving Kris a look.  
“A girl in every town?” Kris asked confused.  
“Sometimes two,” Aaron smiled as the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah I don’t know how to answer that either,” Kris shrugged.  
“Why don’t you all go pick what you want for desert,” Adam said nodding towards the counter.  
“Think they have chocolate cake?” Noel asked.  
“Go look.”  
Kris leaned back on his chair as he watched the five of them walk away. “We’re babysitting, you do realize that, don’t you?”  
“Elle is never getting introduced to them,” Adam frowned. “A girl in every town?”  
“That could be Sebastian in a few months.”  
“What?”  
“He’s getting pretty involved with his band,” Kris explained. “It won’t be long before there is a tour.”  
“There will be no girls in every town for our son,” Adam frowned. “We raised him better than that.”  
“I hope so,” Kris sighed as he looked towards the group. “Should we let them eat so much sweet stuff?”  
“It’s not our problem,” Adam shrugged. “We won’t be putting them to bed later.”

……………………………………………

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian sighed. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”  
“So what exactly did you mean when you said I was too old for those pants,” Brad asked folding his arms across his chest to look at his nephew.  
“I… Oh god, I don’t know,” Sebastian groaned. “I’ve been following you around the stores for hours now. I don’t care what you buy, I just want to go home. This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday.”  
“I didn’t want to spend my Friday night worrying about your skinny ass,” Brad shrugged. “We don’t always get what we want.”  
“How many more times do I have to say sorry?”  
“How many times would you have to say sorry to your parents?”  
“It wouldn’t happen with my parents,” Sebastian answered.  
“And what’s that?”  
“Because I wouldn’t have stayed out so late with my parents,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Exactly,” Brad smiled. “Now come on. I want to buy new shoes.”

……………………………………………

“What’s love got to do with it?”  
“Tina Turner,” Phillip said as he passed the kitchen on his way out of the front door.  
“Love has everything to do with it,” Gabe answered. “You love her.”  
“And?”  
“And that means you change her diaper,” Gabe answered pushing Grace into Jacob’s arms. “She’s your niece after all.”  
“She’s your niece too,” Jacob pointed out handing Grace back.  
“She’s yours by blood,” Gabe said attempting to give Grace back.  
“Actually that’s not true,” Jacob said taking a step back. “There is no blood between me and Sophia. Which means there’s no blood between me and Grace.”  
“That’s not even the point right now,” Gabe sighed. “I’m not comfortable changing a baby’s diaper.”  
“Well one of us will have to do it,” Jacob sighed. “She can’t just sit with it on all day.”  
“Okay imagine she’s our kid,” Gabe said looking down at Grace. “Who would change her then?”  
“Oh she can’t be my kid,” Jacob scoffed.  
“Why?” Gabe frowned.  
“My kid in those shoes?”  
Forget the shoes,” Gabe snapped. “Grace is our daughter. Who’s going to change her?”  
Jacob sighed looking down at his niece. “Honey if you change our daughter’s diaper I’ll do that thing you like in the bedroom later.”  
“Very funny,” Gabe said rolling his eyes.  
“I’m being serious.”  
“I…” Gabe frowned looking down at Grace. “Where’s her wipes?”

……………………………………………….

“You could call them,” Elle said as she watched Sophia look at the clock again.  
“I don’t want them to think I don’t trust them.”  
“You don’t,” Elle shrugged.  
“I’ll give them a few hours,” Sophia said looking at the clock again.  
“I suppose they would call if anything was wrong.”  
“That’s…” Sophia froze at the sound of the doorbell. “Who’s that?”  
“No idea,” Elle shrugged.  
“Maybe it’s them,” Sophia said rushing towards the front door.  
“Maybe,” Elle smirked watching Sophia run out.  
“It’s for you,” Sophia sighed walking back into the living room.  
“Who is it?”  
“No idea,” Sophia answered. “I’m going to go call them.”  
Elle walked out into the hall to find Harry at the front door. “What are you doing here?”  
“I asked one of the guys from the gym for your address,” Harry answered. “My Dad just dropped me off. I hope that’s okay.”  
“I… sure,” Elle nodded. “What are you doing here?”  
“We never really arranged when we were going to get together for the project,” Harry answered. “I like to get mine done early.”  
“Want to come in?” Elle asked.  
“Your parents won’t mind?”  
“My parents are away on business,” Elle answered closing the front door behind them. “My sister’s watching me.”  
“So I brought along a few books for us to look at,” Harry said reaching behind his chair to grab his backpack.  
“Let me get it,” Elle said rushing behind his chair. “You want something to drink?”  
“Soda would be good,” Harry nodded.  
“What do you mean I’m not allowed out tonight?” Sebastian complained pushing open the front door.  
“You don’t understand the word grounded?” Brad asked.  
“I just… Harry?” Sebastian frowned turning around. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see Elle.”  
“Really?” Brad smiled. “And who might you be?”  
“Harry… sir,” Harry stuttered out.  
“Harry,” Brad smiled giving Elle a look. “And how do we know Elle?”  
“Oh god,” Elle groaned.  
“I’m in her year, sir.”  
“You don’t have to call him sir,” Sebastian smirked. “He’s just our Uncle.”  
“Does your Papa allow boys in the house, Elle?” Brad asked turning his attention to Elle.  
“Please open the ground and swallow me up,” Elle mumbled to herself.  
“We’re doing a school project together,” Harry explained.  
“Aww,” Brad smiled. “I used to do a school project with the cute boy down the road when I was your age. Well until his Mom caught us. I wasn’t allowed after that.”  
“I don’t think Harry needs to know about your childhood,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Well Harry and I are going to go somewhere else now,” Elle said.  
“Oh no you’re not,” Brad said. “When Bo was your age she wasn’t allowed anywhere alone with boys. Girls have to learn early how to behave around boys.”  
“Isn’t Bo living in sin in Boston with a boy now?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.  
“You are so grounded,” Brad answered.  
“And wasn’t Tye the one knocking up fifteen-year-olds?”  
“You’ll never see daylight again,” Brad answered.  
“Well since you two have a lot to talk about,” Elle said taking the handles of Harry’s chair. “We’ll leave you alone.”  
“You can work on your project in the kitchen while I cook dinner,” Brad said walking towards the kitchen.  
“Six days,” Sebastian sighed. “Six days and they’ll be home.”  
“So that was your uncle?” Harry asked turning his chair to look up at Elle.  
“Not blood related.”  
“Still that’s got to take an effect,” Harry remarked. “No wonder you are the way you are.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elle frowned.  
“We should get this project started.”  
“You know, people don’t talk to me the way you do,” Elle remarked crossing her arms.  
“People are too busy trying to kiss your ass to be real with you,” Harry shrugged. “I have no interest in your ass.”  
“You’re…”  
“I’m very good at arguing,” Harry interrupted. “I can stay here and do this all night.”  
“You’re brain better be as smart as your mouth,” Elle sulked walking towards the kitchen. “Because I don’t do anything but straight A’s.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	189. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 189

Flash Forward 2035

“Why won’t she go to sleep?” Gabe whispered leaning over the crib to look at Grace. “It’s one in the morning and she’s still wide awake.”

“Maybe because you’re leaning over the crib looking at her,” Jacob shrugged from the bed.

“Think she misses her Mom?”

“She’s probably glad for the break.”

“I think I’ll pick her up again,” Gabe said reaching into the crib.

“Then she’ll never fall asleep,” Jacob sighed.

“See,” Gabe smiled as Grace snuggled against his chest. “She just wanted a cuddle.”

“Our kids are going to be spoiled, aren’t they?” Jacob asked as Gabe climbed into bed with Grace in his arms. “I don’t know if she’s allowed to sleep with us.”

“Who’s going to know?” Gabe smirked looking down at Grace. “You aren’t going to tell, are you?”

Jacob frowned as he watched Grace snuggled against his pillow. “She’s getting comfy.”

“Maybe Sophia lets her sleep in the bed with her and Tye,” Gabe shrugged looking down at Grace. “She is pretty cute, isn’t she?”

“For who her mother is she’s surprisingly cute,” Jacob nodded. “This is nice.”

“You think Sophia would notice if we didn’t take her back?” Gabe asked running his hand over Grace’s head.

“She might,” Jacob shrugged. “Why, you want to keep her?”

“I kind of like this,” Gabe said nodding down at the bed.

Jacob looked down at Grace looking up at him. “I have to admit it doesn’t suck.”

“I think we can do this,” Gabe remarked.

“Do what?”

“This parent thing,” Gabe answered. “I think we’d be pretty good at it.”

“We’re going to be parents very early in our marriage, aren’t we?” Jacob asked giving Gabe a look.

“It seems to be all I’m thinking about these days,” Gabe admitted quietly.

“We aren’t even twenty-one yet,” Jacob pointed out. “I don’t even know if adoption is open to people our age.”

“It is actually,” Gabe answered causing Jacob to frown at him. “I’ve been doing a little research. Plus we have great finances. We’ll own our own home soon.”

“Okay, okay, slow down,” Jacob said holding his hand up to stop Gabe from saying anything else. “I’ve got another year of school to finish, and you’ve got a summer of photo shoots to complete. The way you’re talking we’re going to have a kid by the end of the year.”

“Don’t you want this?” Gabe asked looking down at Grace laying between them.

“Of course,” Jacob answered. “But I want our life to be sorted first. Becoming parents at twenty-one probably isn’t the smartest idea.”

“Sophia’s done it,” Gabe pointed out.

“Yeah, we really shouldn’t use Sophia as a blueprint for living life,” Jacob said.

“But you do want to have kids?” Gabe asked. “You’re not going to marry me and then change your mind?”

“Of course not,” Jacob sighed. “We’ll have a family, but we need to build our marriage first. You don’t want to bring a kid in and then find that we can’t cope. We have to be really strong first.”

“Okay,” Gabe nodded. “That makes sense, but in the mean time you think we can keep Grace?”

“Sure,” Jacob nodded. “Kidnapping is a great way to build our marriage.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“What the hell are we doing?” Kris yelled over the loud music.

“I don’t know,” Adam yelled back. “But I’m pretty sure it’s against the law.”

“We really should rethink the whole Sebastian in a band thing,” Kris said leaning into Adam’s side. “God knows what he and those boys get up to.”

“I don’t think it’s this,” Adam remarked.

“You guys don’t want a dance?” Noel yelled over the music. “I got dollar bills.”

“We’re fine,” Kris answered. “You guys… enjoy.”

“Enjoy?” Adam groaned. “That girl up there could be our daughter. I have never felt so dirty in all my life. And I’ve been to some drag queen bars where there was some questionable things going on.”

“Oh god, the little one is getting a lap dance,” Kris groaned looking across the table.

“He looks about twelve,” Adam frowned. “Are we sure bringing them to a strip club was a good idea?”

“We didn’t bring them anywhere,” Kris answered. “They brought us.”

“If this makes the internet we are screwed.”

“Who’s getting screwed?” Aaron asked leaning over the table.

“We should probably get going,” Adam said grabbing Kris’s hand. “We’ve got to get up early to get back to LA.”

“You don’t want a lap dance?” Aaron asked.

“You do know we’re gay right?” Adam asked. “We’re not some singing duo.”

“Gay, straight,” Aaron shrugged. “Labels aren’t important these days. I mean if you weren’t so old I’d be hitting on you.”

Adam frowned turning to look at Kris. “I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.”

“Okay, first rule kid,” Kris frowned. “Don’t hit on anyone that’s old enough to be your parent.”

“I’d probably be hitting on you too,” Aaron shrugged. “You’ve got that look about you that says you used to be quite a cute guy.”

“What do you mean used to be?” Adam frowned.

“That’s not the point Adam,” Kris warned.

“Boy I’ll have you know my husband could compete with you and your Beiber wanna be friends.”

“Easy,” Aaron laughed grabbing his drink from the table. “I’m not trying to move in on your man.”

“And give me that,” Adam said snatching the drink from Aaron’s hand. “You’re not old enough to drink, and get your eyes off of that naked girl too. All of you.”

“Okay this night’s getting weird,” Kris complained.

 

…………………………………….

 

“Papa I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sebastian said rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he talked into his cell. “I’ve never set foot inside a strip club.”

“Girls are not something for men to enjoy,” Adam said annoyed into his cell. “If I even think you’re being disrespectful to girl, I will… I’ll… well I’ll think of something bad to do if it happens. Just know I’ll be pissed. I mean those strippers could be your sister. How would you feel if that was Sophia up there taking off her clothes for money?”

“You woke me up to talk about my sister stripping?” Sebastian asked confused.

“How would you feel?” Adam pressed.

“If my sister was a stripper?” Sebastian asked confused. “Well I wouldn’t feel good about it. But then I don’t think you have to worry about Sophia. Elle would be more likely to become a stripper.”

“I don’t find that funny, young man,” Adam said seriously.

“I don’t find any of this funny,” Sebastian frowned. “I was happily sleeping.”

“Look, I got to go,” Adam sighed. “Noel’s throwing up.”

“I… Who’s Noel?” Sebastian asked confused.

 

…………………………….

 

“If you were my kid, your butt would be so grounded by now,” Adam said rubbing Noel’s back as he bent over the toilet.

“Aaron’s fell asleep in our bed,” Kris said standing at the bathroom door. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know,” Adam sighed. “Hell I don’t care.”

“Come on,” Kris frowned. “That could be our kid sitting there.”

“Doubt it,” Adam said looking down at Noel. “We didn’t raise dumbasses.”

“Who are you calling a dumb ass?” Noel asked looking up at Adam.

“Shut up and empty the rest of your stomach,” Adam sighed pushing Noel’s head back into the toilet. “Kris can you look through one of their cells and see if you can find a number for someone in charge of them?”

“What like a parent or something?”

“Don’t call my parents,” Noel groaned.

“Shut up,” Adam said pushing Noel’s head back down. “If anyone finds out we’ve got two teenage boys in our hotel room, it’s not going to go down well.”

“We couldn’t let them go back to their own hotel room,” Kris sighed. “They could choke on their own vomit.”  
“This whole thing is just weird,” Adam complained.

“I’m not arguing with you,” Kris shrugged. “I think he’s done throwing up now.”

“What… oh.” Adam moved grabbing the back of Noel’s neck. “Come on you.”

“I don’t feel good, Dad.”

Adam paused looking down at Noel. “I’m not your dad, kid. If I was, your ass would be getting kicked right now.”

“Where are we going to put this one?” Kris asked helping Noel into the bedroom.

“Put him in the bed with the other one.”

“And where are we going to sleep?” Kris asked.

“Oh yeah, we’ve got a flight to catch in the morning, and I really don’t care enough about these kids to lose a night’s sleep over them,” Adam remarked causing Kris to look at him.

“Way to win parent of the year.”

“These aren’t my kids,” Adam shrugged.

“But if they were our kids we would want someone to look after them,” Kris pointed out.

“Why do you have to be so damn reasonable all the time?” Adam complained.

“I’m that kind of guy.” Kris looked around the hotel room letting his eyes land on the sofa in the corner. “Guess we’re sleeping there tonight.”

“We better be number one after this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If we don’t beat these little idiots to number one then I’m going to be really pissed.”

“Just get on the sofa,” Kris sighed grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the bed.

“Why me first?”

“Because you have to be the big spoon,” Kris answered pushing Adam closer.

“Is that your way of calling me fa…”

“Get on the damn sofa.”

“Bitchy when we don’t get enough sleep, aren’t we?” Adam mumbled climbing onto the sofa.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Excuse me?”

“Kris stop it,” Adam groaned burying his face into the sofa.

“Excuse me?”

“Kris if you poke me one more time I’ll…”

“I’m not touching you,” Kris mumbled into Adam’s chest.

“Excuse me?” Todd said poking Adam’s shoulder again. “Can you explain to me what the hell is going on here?”

“Son of a bitch,” Adam groaned opening his eyes. “What the hell are you doing in our hotel room?”

“You guys need to get ready for the airport now,” Todd explained in a whisper. “But that’s not important right now. Can you explain to me what that is?” he asked pointing towards the bed.

“That’s… oh.”

“Why are they in bed together?” Todd asked. “Is this going to be a story I need to kill?”

“Too many questions this early in the morning,” Kris groaned cuddling closer to Adam.

“What exactly did you four do in here last night?” Todd asked nudging Adam again.

“You wanted us to hang out,” Adam answered. “We hung out.”

“I didn’t want you to do… do whatever the hell this is with them.”

“They got drunk and we let them sleep it off in here,” Adam explained. “Now get out of my face. I want to sleep.”

“You let two sixteen-year-olds get drunk?” Todd asked in a whisper. “Adam that’s not good.”

“You’re only working for us when we come to New York, right?” Adam asked. “Because if you’re come to LA with us then I’m moving to Canada.”

“Adam right now isn’t the time for jokes,” Todd said annoyed. “If the press find out…”

“Didn’t you want the press to find out?” Kris asked opening his eyes. “Isn’t that why you forced us to hang out with them last night?”

“Okay just tell me exactly what you did so I can fix it?”

“We went to a strip club then came back here,” Adam shrugged.

“Seriously Adam now is not the time for jokes,” Todd sighed.

“He’s not joking,” Kris said. “We were in a strip club.”

“This is… this is… this…”

“Todd?” Kris frowned opening one eye.

“This… this,”

“I think we broke him,” Adam remarked.

“I’m going to get fired,” Todd said shaking his head. “I only started working here. They only gave me you guys because they said you would behave. I mean I assumed you guys be like in bed with a book by nine.”

“Well you shouldn’t assume,” Adam said pushing Kris to the side to get up. “I can still party with the best of them.”

“But getting a bunch of sixteen-year-olds drunk?” Todd asked.

“To be fair they were trying to get us drunk,” Kris said standing up.

“Just get them up and out of here before they…” Todd paused at the sound of Adam’s cell ringing. “That’ll be the driver. I hope you guys are packed.”

“I don’t like being bossed around by a kid,” Adam mumbled before answering his cell. “Hello?”

“You are never going away alone again.”

“Sophia?” Adam frowned looking at his cell.

“You know if I had the power I would ground the both of you,” Sophia said.

“I don’t understand,” Adam frowned.

Kris moved to Adam’s side trying to listen. “What’s she saying?”

“There are pictures, Papa.”

“There’s pictures,” Adam whispered causing Kris’s eyes to widen.

“Pictures?” Todd asked grabbing his own phone.

“You two should never be allowed to leave the house,” Sophia warned. “How can you tell us off for things when you guys do things like this?”

“What exactly did we do?” Adam asked carefully.

“You were that drunk you don’t remember?” Sophia snapped. “Both your asses should be grounded.”

“Just please… what are the pictures, Sophia?”

“Just you and Dad stumbling out of a club with two members of that awful boy band,” Sophia answered. “Why, is there more?”

“Of course not,” Adam sighed looking towards the bed where Aaron and Noel lay sleeping. “I’ve got to go.”

“What were the pictures?” Kris asked as soon as Adam hung up.

“Nothing as bad as they could have been,” Adam sighed. “Now let’s grab the mini Biebers and get the hell out of here.”

 

……………………………………..

 

“When I get old enough I am so going to annoy the hell out of those two,” Elle remarked as she followed Sebastian into the school.

“You don’t think you do that now?” Sebastian asked confused.

“I’m going to be really bad,” Elle answered. “I’ll date a bad boy.”

“Papa’s probably already did that,” Sebastian shrugged. “Hell he probably was the bad boy.”

“I’ll find something they haven’t done,” Elle said. “I’ll make them wish they would have behaved around us.”

“There’s part evil in you, isn’t there?”

“You said so yourself,” Elle shrugged. “How can we rebel when Adam Lambert is our Papa?”

“Why would we want to rebel?” Sebastian asked confused.

“Because that’s what children do,” Elle answered.

“You could stop being crazy,” Sebastian shrugged. “That might freak Dad and Papa out.”

“You know sometimes you bore me.”

“Have a fun day, Elle,” Sebastian called out as he walked away from her.

“It’s like you were born a middle aged man,” Elle called out after him.

“So you just argue with everyone?”

Elle let out a deep sigh before turning around to face Harry. “It’s like you’re following me.”

“You’re the one standing in front of my locker,” Harry shrugged.

“I was just talking to my brother.”

“So your parents are back today?” Harry asked wheeling his chair closer to the lockers. “Are they bored hanging out with The Best?”

“So you saw that?” Elle sighed.

“Do they do that often?” Harry asked. “It says online that they were partying with them all night.”

“My sister’s grounding them when they get back,” Elle explained.

“It must be pretty weird having famous parents,” Harry remarked.

“I like weird.”

“I can see that,” Harry smirked looking Elle up and down.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve got your own style,” Harry explained. “Which I guess is pretty cool for the Queen of the mean squad.”

“I thought I told you not to call me that,” Elle frowned.

“I’m not the only one that calls you that,” Harry shrugged. “I’m just brave enough to say it to your face.”

“Okay, you’re boring me now,” Elle said walking towards her own locker.

“See that’s pretty mean,” Harry said causing Elle to let out a deep sigh.

“You’re annoying as hell.”

“See you at your house after school?”

“Sure,” Elle sighed before walking away.

 

……………………………………

 

“Gabe we better hurry if…” Jacob paused at the bedroom door as he watched Gabe and Grace laying together on the bed. “I thought you were getting her dressed.”

“I don’t think I want to give her back.”

“Want me to pack us both a bag and we can go on the run with her?” Jacob asked climbing onto the bed.

“Really?”

“No, not really,” Jacob answered dryly. “My Papa would kill us both.”

“I just… I like having her here,” Gabe sighed looking down at Grace.

“Well we don’t have to give her back right away,” Jacob pointed out laying down next to Grace. “I’m sure Sophia would let us take her to the park before taking her home.”

“You think so?”

“Plus this doesn’t have to be a onetime thing,” Jacob added. “I’m sure Sophia would like a break now and then.”

“Like tonight?”

“Honey we are going to have to give the baby back,” Jacob said with a soft laugh. “If Papa gets home and sees her gone he’ll be over here in no time.”

“I guess,” Gabe sighed. “But I’ve been thinking.”

“I’m sure you have.”

“Not every kid is as lucky as Grace is.”

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked climbing off the bed to get Grace’s clothes ready.

“I bet there are a whole lot of kids out there that need a loving family,” Gabe answered picking Grace up as he followed Jacob. “Kids just like Grace.”

“We are going to have a kid from every country, aren’t we?”

“I just think that we shouldn’t be bringing kids into the world when there are already too many kids needing a loving home,” Gabe shrugged. “And there are probably kids in foster care right now that can’t get adopted because they’re different.”

Jacob frowned throwing Grace’s clothes onto the bed. “Are you saying you would want to adopt a kid with downs?”  
“Is that a bad thing?” Gabe asked.

“It’s a lot of work,” Jacob pointed out.

“But it would be so rewarding,” Gabe sighed looking down at Grace in his arms.

“You know when I accepted your proposal I thought I would be arranging flowers and honeymoon destination,” Jacob remarked. “Not what our future kids would be like.”

“Am I going overboard?” Gabe asked quietly.

“I get that you’re excited about the future,” Jacob answered. “But I thought you would be more excited about being my husband, and not about being a Dad.”

“Of course I’m excited about being your husband,” Gabe sighed. “There’s nothing I want more.”

“But?”

“But I’m coming to realize I’m so much closer to getting something I’ve wanted all my life.”

“I don’t understand.”

“A family,” Gabe sighed fixing Grace in his arms. “I’m so much closer to getting that family I’ve always wanted.”

“But you and I have been a family for so long now.”

“And I love that,” Gabe said. “I guess I’m just jumping ahead of myself. I’m imagining our future and I want it to happen. I want it to be perfect.”

“You’re going to be a good dad, you know,” Jacob said smiling gently. “I mean Grace adores you, and Tristan’s always running to you first when we go to visit.”

“I want to be good at this,” Gabe sighed. “I need to be good at it.”

“You know you’re not your Dad, right?” Jacob asked rubbing Gabe’s arm.  
“I know.”

“I mean you could drop our kid and you’d still be a better parent than your dad.”

“I am going to be the best Papa ever,” Gabe remarked before pressing a kiss to Grace’s cheek. “I know that for a fact.”

“Papa?”

“Unless you want to be Papa.”

“I don’t mind being Daddy,” Jacob smiled.

“That’s…”

“Da.”

“Oh my god.”

“Did she just…”

“Talk,” Jacob nodded. “She just talked.”

“That’s what it sounded like,” Gabe nodded. “Does she do that?”

“We’ve had her for about twenty hours and she hasn’t said a word,” Jacob shrugged.

“Sophia’s going to be so pissed she missed this,” Gabe frowned. “We shouldn’t say anything.”

“Screw that,” Jacob scoffed taking Grace from Gabe. “What else can we get her to say?”

“Or we could totally rub it in her face,” Gabe frowned as he watched Jacob try to get Grace to say something else.

 

End of Flash Forward 2035


	190. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 190

Flash Forward 2035

“What are you doing?” Kris asked walking up the stairs.

“Shh,” Adam hissed pressing his ear against Elle’s bedroom door.

“She’ll freak if she finds out you’re spying on her,” Kris sighed before pressing his own ear up against the door. “What are we listening for?”

“Shh,” Adam hissed giving Kris a look.

“Fine,” Kris mouthed before going back to listening.

“I don’t really know why I’m telling you all of this,” Elle sighed from behind the door. “It’s not like you even know what the hell I’m talking about.” Elle looked down at Grace looking up at her. “Or maybe you do. You probably understand every word of it, but you can’t figure out how to answer me. Okay, I’m going to tell you something that is pretty bad.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned grabbing onto Kris’s hand.

“Shh,” Kris hissed.

“When you were born I didn’t really like you that much,” Elle admitted quietly. “I think that makes me the worst Aunt ever. I mean who doesn’t like a baby?” Elle fixed her legs under her as she watched Grace play with her blocks. “I mean hate is a strong word. I didn’t actually hate you. I think it was more like… like I was jealous of you. How pathetic is that? Jealous of a baby, but I was. Anyway there’s this boy in my school. His name is Harry and he’s in a wheelchair, and he’s… well he’s pretty annoying. He’s not like the other boys in school. Now there’s a reason I brought up the wheelchair. I mean I grew up with Bo so it’s not like someone in a wheelchair freaks me out. That’s just stupid, but I guess it does make a difference on how you see a person. Hell I didn’t even know he existed until I saw him being bullied. What to know why he was bullied Gracie?” Elle paused as Grace kicked the blocks down with her foot. “I’ll take that as a yes. He was bullied for being in a wheelchair. There are actually people out there that do that. You know I think I’m one of them. Not that I actually bully people, but I sit back and let others do it. Doesn’t that make me just as bad as the bullies?” Elle sighed shaking her head. “I’m a pretty big bitch, aren’t I?”

“We should go in there,” Kris whispered.

“Shh,” Adam hissed covering Kris’s mouth with his hand.

“I’ve been so wrapped up in my own pathetic life that I didn’t see what was around me,” Elle sighed. “I mean you’re my Niece and I think this is the longest amount of time we’ve spent with each other since you were born. That can’t be right, can it? But things are going to change now, Gracie. I’m going to try and be a better Aunt to you. If you’ll let me.” Elle stopped talking to look at her Niece. “Would it be okay if you and I spent more time together?”

“Elle?” Adam called out from behind the door. “Elle you up here, honey?”

“In my room, Papa,” Elle called out as she moved to sit next to Grace.

“Hey honey, what are you doing?” Kris asked as he followed Adam into the room.

“Just hanging out with Grace,” Elle shrugged gathering up the blocks for Grace to build again. “Sophia’s one the phone to some gallery in New York so I thought I would watch Grace for her.”

“Looks like she’s having fun,” Kris remarked taking a seat on the floor beside Elle.

“So you okay?” Adam asked sitting next to Grace. “We haven’t had a chance to catch up since we got back this morning.”

“Yeah, you want to go out and grab some ice cream with us or something?”

“Actually I’ve got a project to get started with,” Elle said standing up. “Mind watching Grace until Sophia’s finished?”

“Sure,” Kris nodded.

“Are you okay, Elle?” Adam asked looking up at his daughter.

“Yep,” Elle nodded before walking out of the bedroom.

“What was that about?” Kris frowned looking at the bedroom door.

“I’m guessing it’s a boy,” Adam shrugged before picking Grace up.

……………………………………………..

“Is this really what being in a band is all about?” Sebastian frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Image is important,” the bands stylist Melissa answered. “Now put on your tie.”

“I’m not really a tie wearing guy, and is that eyeliner?” Sebastian asked pointing towards the makeup table.

“Now I know who your father is so you can’t say you don’t like eyeliner,” Melissa remarked dryly.

“I can honestly say I don’t,” Sebastian answered. “Just point me in the direction of the jeans and t-shirts.”

“That is not the direction this band is going,” Melissa remarked.

“Well I’m not going in the direction of the makeup table,” Sebastian shrugged before walking away towards Parker. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Management are having a little meeting,” Parker shrugged looking up from his guitar. “Apparently our image needs looking at.”

“Shouldn’t we be more worried about the songs?” Sebastian frowned. “We only have about five.”

“Apparently it doesn’t matter what we sound like as long as we look good,” Parker shrugged. “How would I look in leather?”

“I’ve got to make a phone call,” Sebastian sighed pulling out his cell.

…………………………………………………

“How would my ass look in leather?”

Jacob frowned looking at his cell phone in his hand. “Who is this?”

“It’s me,” Sebastian sighed. “How tight are leather pants?”

“Look, I’m not really comfortable talking about my brother’s ass.”

“Who are you talking to?” Gabe asked looking up from his book.

“Sebastian,” Jacob sighed. “He wants to know what I think about his ass.”

“Okay,” Gabe shrugged looking back down at his book. “I would like to point out that I think it’s very sad that you and your brother’s weird relationship doesn’t even freak me out anymore.”

“Says the guy that doesn’t even talk to his brothers,” Sebastian frowned. “Tell him to keep his nose out I’m in the middle of a crisis here.”

“Okay, rewind,” Jacob sighed. “What are you going on about?”

“I’m in the middle of a band meeting and they’re discussing style,” Sebastian explained. “I don’t want them to change my style.”

“You have style?” Jacob asked confused. “When did that happen?”

“Should I wait for you to stop being a bitch?” Sebastian asked.

“Okay, okay,” Jacob sighed. “Just don’t let them push you around. You’ve always had your own style. Even if it does make me want to cry, it’s your style. Don’t let them put you in something you’re uncomfortable in.”

“That’s it?” Sebastian asked annoyed. “This isn’t some after school special. Give me something better than that.”

“Enjoy your leather pants,” Jacob answered before hanging up.

“Did you just cut him off?” Gabe asked.

“We’ve got more to worry about than what my brother has to wear,” Jacob shrugged throwing the phone down onto the bed.

“What are you so worried about?” Gabe frowned. “It’s only one little meeting.”

“We are going to sit in a room and let a therapist hear all of our problems,” Jacob sighed.

“Again,” Gabe added.

“Well we both agreed that the last guy was a problem,” Jacob shrugged. “I think it would be better to talk to a woman about our problems.”

“What problems?” Gabe asked looking up from his book. “We have problems?”

“We will have if we tell her all our secrets.”

“What’s our secrets?” Gabe asked. “We’re hardly the most exciting couple around… and don’t freak out about that. I’m not calling us boring.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m dramatic or something,” Jacob frowned standing up.

“And don’t start a fight before we have to go,” Gabe said closing his book. “Now what time do we have to be there?”

“Three.”

“Enough time for me to watch the game from last night?”

“Yeah that will be number one thing to discuss today.”

“Is this going to be an hour of complaining about me?” Gabe asked. “Because I didn’t sign up for that.”

“Do you want our marriage to be successful?” Jacob asked with his hands on his hips.

“I don’t think my love for sports are a problem,” Gabe frowned. “It’s not like your love for reality shows.”

“Hey we both watch those shows,” Jacob remarked.

“Because if I don’t you sulk,” Gabe explained. 

“I do not sulk.”

“You…” Gabe paused at the sound of Jacob’s cell ringing.

“This isn’t over,” Jacob frowned picking up his cell. “Hello?”

“Can men wear pantyhose?”

“Oh my god, what are they doing to you?” Jacob sighed.

“I’m standing here holding a pair of leopard print pantyhose that they’re calling mantyhose,” Sebastian sighed. “Apparently they are very rock and roll for men. Have you ever seen Papa in a pair of pantyhose?”

“Sebastian stop saying pantyhose,” Jacob groaned. “And no, I have never seen Papa in a pair.”

“Would you wear a pair?”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Jacob snapped. “I’m not a drag queen.”

“Apparently they’re for men,” Sebastian frowned. “They want me to wear them under a pair of shorts.”

“I’m not gay enough to wear them, so I really don’t think you will be,” Jacob explained.

“Well how would I look with a see thru shirt on?” Sebastian asked.

“Put the stylist on the phone,” Jacob sighed.

………………………………………..

“Do you know Elle’s out back with a guy?” Kris asked walking into the living room.

“A guy?” Adam frowned.

“Well a kid,” Kris answered sitting down next to Adam on the sofa.

“In a wheelchair?”

“Yeah.”

“Harry,” Adam explained. “Brad said he was coming over while we were away.”

“Should we be worried?”

“I think they’re doing some sort of school project,” Adam answered. “Anyway forget about that. Am I prettier than that guy?” he added pointing towards the TV.

“I… well.”

“Seriously?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Of course you are,” Kris said quickly.

“You paused,” Adam accused.

“I did not.”

“You like him more than me,” Adam pouted.

“Oh my god,” Kris groaned throwing his head back against the sofa. “Have I missed something?”

“See that guy there?” Adam asked pointing at the screen.

“Yes,” Kris nodded not taking his eyes off of Adam.

“He’s supposed to be the new me,” Adam said pulling a face. “So I’ll ask you again, is he prettier than me?”

“Baby,” Kris sighed moving closer to Adam on the sofa. “There is no one in this world as pretty as you.”

“Well you have to say that,” Adam sighed. “You’re married to me.”

Kris sighed looking towards the screen at the other guy. “So who is he?”

“No idea,” Adam shrugged. “I just heard the host say he was the new Adam Lambert. I didn’t know the world needed a new one. I thought the old one was still going strong.”

“The old one?”

“I meant the original,” Adam frowned. “I didn’t call myself old.”

“Well I know that the original Adam Lambert is sitting pretty on the Billboard charts right now,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam’s chest. “I’d say the world is quickly learning that there is no need for a new Adam Lambert.”

“We are number one, aren’t we?” Adam asked smiling proudly.

“And to answer your earlier question,” Kris said slipping his hand inside Adam’s shirt. “Yes.”

“What was my earlier question?”

“You asked if you were prettier than him,” Kris answered pointing towards the TV.

“I know that,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I just wanted to hear it again.”

………………………………………….

“You not going to answer that?” Harry asked nodding towards Elle’s ringing cell.

“It’s only Dawn,” Elle shrugged. “Now what are we going to do about this problem one page two?”

“You know I can be quiet if you don’t want them to know I’m here,” Harry pointed out. “You don’t have to ignore them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you don’t want your friends to know I’ve been hanging out at your house,” Harry answered.

“I don’t care if my friends know we’re hanging out,” Elle frowned. “Am I that big of a bitch?”

“You want me to answer that honestly?”

“You know you have to be the most annoying person I’ve ever met,” Elle sighed. “It’s like you go out of your way to piss me off.”

“Just because I’m not kissing your butt like everyone else in school,” Harry shrugged.

“People don’t kiss my butt.”

“Yeah right,” Harry scoffed. “I saw how Simon practically tripped over himself yesterday to give up his seat for you at lunch.”

“You were watching me at lunch?” Elle frowned causing Harry’s eyes to widen.

“No,” Harry stuttered.

“But you just said…”

“Another example of you thinking that the world revolves around you,” Harry shrugged. “Now the problem on page two?”

……………………………………

“You can sit anywhere.”

Jacob looked around the office before taking a seat on the small sofa. “Is this okay?”

“Of course. I’m Dr French.”

“I’m Gabe and this is Jacob,” Gabe said taking a seat next to Jacob on the sofa.

“So you’re planning on getting married soon?” Dr French asked as she took a seat across from them.

“In June,” Jacob nodded.

“And I’m guessing you want to get everything sorted out before the big day?” Dr French asked.

“Is that okay?” Gabe asked.

“It’s very normal,” Dr French said laughing softly. “Now why don’t you tell me about your relationship?”

“What do you mean?”

“Explain to me the workings of your relationship,” Dr French answered.

“I guess it works the way Jacob wants it to work,” Gabe shrugged.

“Gabe?” Jacob frowned smacking Gabe’s arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“No no,” Dr French said shaking her head. “Gabe you shouldn’t be sorry for your feelings. Now Jacob do you believe that you are in control of your relationship?”

“Of course I’m not,” Jacob frowned.

“So why would Gabe say something like that?”

Jacob sighed looking at his boyfriend. “Well?”

“I’m sorry,” Gabe repeated.

“I see,” Dr French remarked before making a note in her notepad.

“You see what?” Jacob frowned. “What are you writing?”

“Jacob would you say you have control issues?”

“No,” Jacob answered annoyed. “Gabe tell her I’m not a control freak.”

“He’s not a control freak,” Gabe answered quickly. “But you can’t blame him. It’s sort of a family tradition.”

“What are you babbling about?” Jacob sighed.

“Well your Papa and Sophia are pretty controlling,” Gabe answered avoiding Jacob’s eyes.

“There are many reports that behaviour is learned,” Dr French nodded causing Jacob to look at her.

“He’s lying,” Jacob frowned. “Gabe tell her you’re lying.”

“I’m lying.”

“Oh come on,” Jacob groaned throwing himself back against the sofa.

…………………………………………………..

“Yeah well you’re an idiot,” Elle frowned annoyed as she pushed Harry through the kitchen.

“Says the girl with Cole Reed’s posters in her locker.

“He’s a friend.”

“Yeah right,” Harry said rolling his eyes. “And my best friend is…” Harry stopped talking as Adam walked out of the living room.

“You two okay?”

“Harry just thinks it’s funny to annoy me every chance he gets,” Elle sighed. “Oh Harry this is my Papa. Papa this is Harry.”

“Nice to meet you sir.”

“Sir?” Elle laughed. “I didn’t know you did politeness.”

“I’m polite,” Harry smirked. “Just not with you.”

“Kris?” Adam called out looking over his shoulder. “Come meet Elle’s friend Harry.”

“Like Dad would want to meet you,” Elle said leaning on the back of Harry’s chair.

“I guess I’m not fabulous like your friends,” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“Kris this is Harry,” Adam frowned as he watched Elle and Harry closely.

“Hey man,” Kris smiled. “You guys done with your project?”

“When Elle decides my writing is good enough,” Harry answered. “She says I write like a two year old.”

“Shut up,” Elle laughed smacking Harry’s shoulder. “I did not say that.”

“It was close.”

“So what are you guys up to now?” Kris asked giving Adam a look.

“Harry’s Mom’s on her way to pick him up,” Elle answered. “I said I’d wait outside with him.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve that,” Harry shrugged causing Elle to laugh.

“You’re even rude in front of my parents?”

“Well I think your Mom’s here,” Adam said at the sound of a car coming up the drive. “Need a hand out?”

“Actually that would be good,” Harry nodded. “I don’t think I trust her.”

“Shut up,” Elle laughed grabbing the back of Harry’s chair. “If I wanted to push you down the stairs my Papa couldn’t stop you.”

“Well it was nice to meet you,” Kris said watching Elle push Harry out of the front door.

“Yeah come back any time,” Adam called out as the front door slammed shut. “What the fuck what that?”

“That was our fourteen-year-old flirting with a guy,” Kris frowned.

“So you saw that too?” Adam asked. “I wasn’t just imagining that?”

“Is it disturbing that our daughter is actually good at flirting?” Kris asked looking at his husband.

“We have alcohol, don’t we?” Adam asked before walking towards the kitchen.

…………………………………………

“Just threw me under the bus,” Jacob complained as he marched towards the car.

“Baby I’m sorry,” Gabe sighed as he quickly followed Jacob across the parking lot. “I don’t know what I was doing.”

“You made it sound like I was some crazy controlling boyfriend,” Jacob said as he spun around to look at Gabe. “What the hell, Gabe?”

“I got in that office and my mind just went crazy,” Gabe sighed. “Baby I’m sorry. On our next visit I’ll explain everything.”

“I’m not going back there,” Jacob scoffed turning back around to open the car.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Don’t start that,” Jacob snapped. “Stop acting like you’re scared of me. I don’t control you.”

“Look just let me explain,” Gabe sighed grabbing Jacob’s arms. “I should have told you this before we came here today.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When we broke up and I went back to Conway.”

“Oh please let’s not start this,” Jacob sighed. “Bringing up the past is not the best thing to do right now.”

“No just listen to me,” Gabe sighed. “You know that my parents sent me to that weird therapy thing, and well… it was a lot like that room. Dr French was a lot like my old therapist. I guess I just freaked when we sat down. I would have said anything just to get out of it.”

“Honey you know that wasn’t what today was all about.”

“I guess I just haven’t worked out those issues yet,” Gabe sighed.

“Come here,” Jacob said pulling Gabe into his arms. “You’ve never really told me what happened to you back then.”

“It’s not important,” Gabe mumbled into Jacob’s shoulder.

“It is if it’s making you feel like this.”

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Gabe sighed pulling away.

“But we’re going to do it?” Jacob asked leaning against the car. “I want to know what’s inside your head.”

“Just not here,” Gabe asked looking around the parking lot.

“Okay,” Jacob said before moving in to give Gabe a kiss on the cheek.

“That mean you forgive me?” Gabe asked.

“I expect to be pampered when we get home,” Jacob answered causing Gabe to smile. “And yes, I forgive you.”

“I am making the best decision of my life in marrying you,” Gabe answered pulling Jacob back into his arms.

“Now that’s what you should have said in there.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	191. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 191

Flash Forward 2035

“Buddy?”

“Yeah honey?” Adam asked looking away from the TV to look at Tristan at the living room door.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“What kind of question?” Adam frowned.

“Adam,” Kris smirked nudging his husband in the side. “Of course you can ask a question, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Tristan smiled crawling up on the sofa beside Adam. “Why does Cheeks have a pole in his bedroom?”

“You know honey now is not the time for questions,” Kris answered before looking back at the TV.

“I mean he’s not a fireman or anything, is he?”

“I... I really don’t know how Cheeks spends his days,” Adam asked with a shrug. “Why don’t you go see what your Daddy’s up to?”

“He’s feeding Gracie,” Tristan answered. “And there’s no hole in the bottom of the floor so he can’t be using it to get downstairs.”

“I’ve not been in that bedroom in years,” Adam shrugged. “I’ve got no idea what it could be for.”

“Do you Grandpa?”

“Well poles can be used for all different things,” Kris answered not taking his eyes off of the TV.

“Dad can I…”

“Uncle Sebastian why does Cheeks have a pole in his bedroom?” Tristan asked as Sebastian walked into the living room.

“He has what?”

“A pole in his bedroom.”

“All the therapy in the world,” Sebastian mumbled.

“Did you need something?” Kris asked trying to change the subject.

“The band are wanting to go to some party tonight,” Sebastian answered. “Can I go?”

“Are there going to be girls at this party?” Tristan asked looking up at his Uncle.

“I hope so.”

“Just remember the rules,” Adam said.

No drinking no drugs,” Sebastian sighed. “I know.”

“And no kissing girls,” Tristan added. “You don’t want another grandkid, do you?”

“Excuse me?” Kris frowned looking at his Grandson.

“That’s what Buddy always says when Mom and Dad go out on a date.”

“Yeah I’m going to walk away now,” Sebastian sighed before turning and leaving the living room.

“What about the pole?” Tristan asked turning his attention back towards Kris.

“Oh look, there’s your Mom,” Adam said pointing at the living room door. “Ask her.”

“Ask me what?”

“Why does Cheeks have a pole in his bedroom?”

“It’s a strippers pole,” Sophia answered taking a seat on the chair. “He uses it to strip with.”

“Sophia,” Kris frowned.

“I don’t lie to my kid,” Sophia shrugged.

“I just use my hands to take my clothes off,” Tristan remarked causing Sophia to laugh.

……………………………………………..

“I’m sorry, you did what?”

“Well we used to pray the gay away,” Gabe mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You expect me to look at you with a straight face?” Jacob asked. “How often did you pray your gay away?”

“For like an hour a day,” Gabe sighed.

“And did it ever go away?” Jacob asked.

“Stop smirking.”

“Sorry.”

“Of course it didn’t work, but I guess I just got used to telling people what they wanted to hear,” Gabe sighed. “I wanted to be that perfect son my parents were always looking for. And when I did do the therapy they saw me as that.”

“Okay so going to marriage counselling wasn’t a very smart idea,” Jacob sighed taking Gabe’s hand in his.

“Maybe we should stop looking for problems that aren’t there,” Gabe sighed. “I mean we’ve survived this long together.”

“And we haven’t killed each other,” Jacob added.

“Yet.”

“Please,” Jacob scoffed. “You love how I am.”

“I do?”

If I suddenly became normal you wouldn’t know what to do with me.”

“I guess your craziness does have it’s appeal,” Jacob shrugged. “At least you’re not boring.”

“So does that mean I can actually start planning our wedding instead of preparing for our marriage?”

“Could I stop you?”

“I’ll go get my wedding book,” Jacob said clapping his hands together.

“Oh great, there’s a book,” Gabe mumbled to himself.

“Oh and Gabe,” Jacob said stopping at the door.

“Yeah?”

“You’re perfect how you are,” Jacob said softly.

“Even in my grease stained sweatpants?”

“Oh course,” Jacob answered before pulling a face. “You did get rid of them didn’t you?”

“Of course.”

…………………………………………..

“Who are you texting?” Lisa sighed stopping in front of another store as Elle looked down at her cell.

“No one,” Elle shrugged putting her cell away. “Just my Papa.”

“Your Papa makes you smile like that?” Lisa frowned.

“So what kind of shoes are you looking for?” Elle asked changing the subject.

“You know if you’re dating someone new you can tell me,” Lisa remarked going into the store. “You know the girl thing doesn’t freak me out.”

“It’s not a girl thing,” Elle sighed.

“So it’s a boy?” Lisa asked. “A cute boy?”

“I really don’t know,” Elle frowned looking confused.

“You don’t know if he’s cute or not?” Lisa asked. “Please tell me you didn’t meet him online. Elle he could be a forty year old man.”

“I didn’t meet him online,” Elle sighed. “Although we have been chatting a lot. I’ve meet him face to face.”

“You’ve been chatting with Cole Reed online,” Lisa smirked. “Something going on with you two?”

“He’s twenty,” Elle answered dryly.

“Which is why you wouldn’t be telling anyone,” Lisa pointed out. “You know I can keep secrets.”

“I’m not dating Cole,” Elle sighed. “I’m not dating anyone.”

“Well the only boy I see you with these days is that freak Harry,” Lisa shrugged picking up a pair of shoes.

“So I’m dating Cole,” Elle said quickly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s a huge deal,” Lisa whispered pulling Elle towards the changing rooms. “You’re actually dating Cole Reed?”

“Look don’t make a big deal out of it,” Elle sighed.

“You’re being careful right?” Lisa whispered.

“I’m not having this conversation,” Elle sighed moving to walk away.

“Here,” Lisa whispered slipping something into Elle’s hand. “You have to be careful.”

“Condoms?” Elle hissed. “You’re giving me condoms?”

“It’s not just the boy’s responsibility you know,” Lisa remarked.

“Where did you get these?”

“My Dad’s beside table.”

“Gross,” Elle groaned trying to hand them back.

“Just keep them,” Lisa sighed. “I’m not going to need them any time soon with Simon dumping me.”

“Like you’re sad about that,” Elle sighed putting the condoms back in her pocket. “You were trying to figure out a way for him to break up with you.”

“Okay my love life isn’t important right now,” Lisa smirked. “Tell me all about Cole.”

“He’s cool I guess,” Elle shrugged letting her mind wander to Harry. “A bit too opinionated for my liking but then that’s sort of fun too. I never know how he’s going to react to me sometimes.”

“It’s the older thing,” Lisa remarked. “You know I think my next boyfriend will be older. It’s so much easier. You don’t have to deal with the stupid teenage boy thing.”

“So shoes?” Elle asked.

“I want a full report on Cole before the day is over,” Lisa remarked guiding Elle towards the shoes.

………………………………………………..

“What do you mean they took her?” Adam frowned looking down at Grace’s empty high chair. “I only went to get her a clean top.”

“Jacob and Gabe came in and said that Sophia had arranged for them to watch Grace today so that we could rest,” Kris shrugged wiping down the high chair. “They’ll bring her back later tonight.”

“They’ll bring her back now,” Adam frowned. “I haven’t seen her in days.”

“Apparently it was all arranged.”

“So they’re just arranging our lives now?” Adam complained.

“What are you pouting about?” Kris asked. “We’ve got the house to ourselves.”

“I don’t want the house to ourselves,” Adam frowned. “I want my kids and Grandkids around me.”

“Well they don’t want to be around us,” Kris shrugged. “Sophia’s at work, Sebastian’s out with his band, and Elle’s at the mall.”

“Tye and Tristan?”

“At Brad’s.”

“Even our own grandson is abandoning us,” Adam sighed. “This is them punishing us for leaving them.”

“Well I’m going to enjoy the peace and quiet,” Kris shrugged. “It’s rare these days. Usually someone wants to annoy me.”

“This is your family you’re talking about,” Adam frowned. “You sound so heartless.”

“And you’re beginning to sound like my Mama,” Kris pointed out. “Next you’ll be accusing Tye of trying to kidnap your daughter and grandkids.”

“I am not… oh my god I am,” Adam gasped clutching his chest. “I’m a crazy step away from being your Mama. Give me a bad haircut and put me in ill-fitting clothes and I could be her.”

“So rain in the crazy,” Kris smiled patting Adam’s arm. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

“Don’t have the time,” Adam said standing up. “I’ve got to learn to be a cool in-law.”

“Can’t you just be yourself?” Kris sighed running a hand through his hair.

“I’m crazy,” Adam said shaking his head. “I could cause trouble in an empty room. I need to tone it down.”

“Yeah but you could…”

“I need a pipe and slippers,” Adam interrupted causing Kris to frown.

“A what now?”

“Isn’t that what father-in-laws have?” Adam asked. “I need to call your Dad, and then I need to get a whole new set of outfits. You’ll take me shopping right?” Adam asked as he grabbed the phone and walked out of the living room.

“This is you toning it down?” Kris called out after him.

………………………………………

“I think they’re hookers,” Sebastian whispered.

“Cool,” Parker smiled looking across the room at the group of girls standing talking to their manger.

“Not cool,” Sebastian frowned. “My parents have never told me not to hang out with hookers, but I’m pretty sure it’s a no, no.”

“They’re dancers for our video,” Owen, said as he walked towards them. “We have to pick which one we want dancing next to us.”

“I’m telling you I’ve seen the short blonde one hanging out on a corner in West Hollywood late at night,” Sebastian frowned. “And why do we need dancers?”

“To make our young teen girl fans jealous,” Parker smiled. “How cool is that. We’re trying to make our fans jealous.”

“We have no fans,” Sebastian sighed. “Hell we don’t even have a single ready and they’re already planning the video.”

“It’s all about image.”

“Shouldn’t it be all about music?” Sebastian asked.

“You know you don’t seem too concerned about the girls,” Parker pointed out. “Are you going to be the gay one in our band?”

“Excuse me?”

“Every band has a gay one,” Parker answered. “I always thought it would be Blake. He’s always setting off my gaydar.”

“I’m not gay,” Sebastian sighed.

“Are you sure, because my Grandma always says the gays try to recruit. Being surrounded by gay guys all your life must have rubbed off on you,” Parker remarked. “Even just a little.”

“If that was the case then being around you guys would have turned me into an idiot by now,” Sebastian frowned before walking towards his manger Karl.

“There he is,” Karl smiled wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. “Girls this is Sebastian. He’s our song writer in the group. Seb, these are the girls who’ll be dancing in the video.”

“Wonderful,” Sebastian said giving the girls a smile. “But can I have a word?”

“He’s always got his mind on business,” Karl laughed turning Sebastian away from the girls. “Dude what are you doing?”

“I want to have a word.”

“Those five girls are the hottest in LA,” Karl whispered. “You hardly said a word to them.”

“There are more important things to worry about than a bunch of girls,” Sebastian whispered. “Like where you found them.”

“I bumped into them at the gym,” Karl whispered. “They’re a dance group.”

“And do they have a night time job?” Sebastian whispered.

“Are you implying they’re hookers?” Karl frowned. “I’m insulted.”

“Are they?”

“They’re strippers,” Karl sighed. “But what’s that got to do with anything.”

“Well when my Papa has you up against the wall by the throat you can ask him that question.”

“You can’t tell your Papa about this,” Karl hissed. “This is band business.”

“My Papa wouldn’t care if it’s the Presidents business,” Sebastian shrugged. “When it involves one of his kids he has to be in the middle of it. He’s like one of those Lions you see on Animal Planet. Hell if he could he would be carrying us all around with his teeth.”

“Well he doesn’t need to know about this,” Karl whispered. “Now you told him you’d be going to a party tonight?”

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded. “Because that’s what you told me I would be doing.”

“And that’s exactly what you’re doing,” Karl smiled. “These lovely girls have given us tickets to their private show tonight at Hyde’s.”

“Hyde’s?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. “You could get a STD just by walking past there.”

“Just be ready to go by ten,” Karl said patting Sebastian’s shoulder. “And the little brunette has been checking you out since you walked in,” he added with a wink before walking back to the girls.

……………………………………………

“You know this could almost be classified as cheating,” Jacob remarked taking a seat on the floor next to Gabe.

“What?” Gabe asked with a confused laugh.

“Well if she kisses you on the lips one more time I’m calling it cheating,” Jacob answered pointing at Grace.

“She likes giving me kisses,” Gabe shrugged. “Can you blame her?”

“Not really,” Jacob said smiling softly. “How do you get her to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Give you kisses.”

“Same way I get you to give me kisses,” Gabe shrugged. “I’m just that adorable.”

“You know you are going to be good at this parenting thing,” Jacob remarked. “It’s pretty sweet to watch.”

“Here,” Gabe said handing Grace over. “Now give Uncle Jake a big kiss.”

“Don’t be silly,” Jacob laughed before Grace leaned forward pressing her lips against his cheek.

“Who’s being silly?”

“That’s actually kind of cool,” Jacob said smiling warmly.

“I think I’m in love,” Gabe admitted looking between Jacob and Grace.

“Now that’s definitely cheating,” Jacob frowned.

………………………………………………….

“This is wrong, this is wrong,” Sebastian mumbled as he pressed himself against the corner of the club. “Hell I think this might even be Illegal.”

“Dude the brunette has been eyeing you all night,” Owen whispered leaning against the wall beside Sebastian’s. “Why aren’t you doing anything about it?”

“I don’t want an STD,” Sebastian answered dryly.

“Are you still going on about the hooker thing?” Owen sighed. “They aren’t hookers.”

“They’re standing in the middle of the room half naked,” Sebastian sighed.

“And that means they’re hookers?”

“I don’t know what the hell they are,” Sebastian snapped. “But I do know they’re not the kind of girls to take home to my parents.”

“But the blondes cute,” Owen whispered. “And for some weird reason she’s into you. Now grow some balls and do something about it. You’re acting like you’re a virgin or something.”

“Shut up,” Sebastian snapped.

“You’re not, are you?” Owen asked giving Sebastian a look.

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up?”

“She’s coming over,” Owen whispered in a panic.

“Sebastian, right?”

“I…”

“That’s him,” Owen said pushing Sebastian frowned.

“Karl wanted me to come over and talk to you,” the blonde said. “I’m Honey.”

“Honey?”

“And that’s my real name,” Honey smiled. “My parents were weird. Anyway Karl wanted us to talk. Apparently I’m going to be your girl in the video. He says we look right together.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Owen smiled pushing Sebastian forward more. “Do you know what girl is mine?”

“The other blonde,” Honey answered pointing across the club.

“Watch and learn boy,” Owen smirked patting Sebastian’s back as he passed him.

“So he’s the asshole of the band?” Honey asked as she watched Owen walk away.

“I think he bangs his head a lot,” Sebastian shrugged shyly as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

“So any idea why you and I are perfect for each other?” Honey asked causing Sebastian to shake his head. “Karl says you’re the one with the brains in the band.”

“That’s not really anything to brag about considering the other members of the band,” Sebastian said shyly.

“So brains and looks,” Honey smiled looking Sebastian up and down. “I’d say I lucked out.”

“Your friend looks like she’s getting bored with Owen,” Sebastian said trying to change the subject. “You might want to help her out.”

“I’m happy here,” Honey smiled. “In fact I have the keys to the private room if you want to join me.”

“I’m okay here thanks.”

“Well Bambi is about to start stripping if you want to watch that,” Honey remarked.

“Maybe I’ll go to the room,” Sebastian answered quickly.

………………………………………………

“Why are you so nervous?” Honey asked as she took a seat next to Sebastian on the sofa.

“I’m not nervous.”

“Your neck is all red,” Honey pointed out.

“It’s hot in here.”

“So take off your shirt.”

“I might just go,” Sebastian said moving to stand up.

“Don’t be silly,” Honey said grabbing Sebastian’s arm. “Karl’s already paid for the next hour.”

“Paid… you are a hooker,” Sebastian accused jumping up from the sofa.

“I prefer working girl,” Honey said sitting back on the sofa. “I thought you were supposed to be the sensitive one.”

“I’ve got to get out of here,” Sebastian said backing towards the door.

“Let me guess,” Honey sighed. “There’s a girl that would be annoyed that you’re here with me.”

“More like two men that would be pretty pissed,” Sebastian answered. “I’m going to go now.”

“Karl will be watching the door,” Honey remarked. “He told me not to let you out until the hours up. I think he’s trying to get you laid.”

“I don’t need to get laid,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

“You’re a teenage boy of course you need to get laid,” Honey said rolling her eyes.

“Look no offense or anything, but I don’t do this,” Sebastian said.

“Well for the next hour you do,” Honey said standing up. “Now you take a seat and I’ll got get us some supplies.”

“Supplies?”

“I’m guessing you don’t have your own condoms?” Honey asked stopping at the door.

“I…”

“Relax sweetie,” Honey smiled. “I’ll take care of everything.” Sebastian nodded his head as Honey walked out of the room.

…………………………………………………..

“You know we don’t need to worry about the whole marriage thing,” Jacob remarked looking across the bed at Gabe.

“We don’t?”

“We’ve got the boring old married couple routine down,” Jacob answered. “I mean you’re actually doing a crossword.”

“Just cause you’re not smart enough to do it,” Gabe pouted. “Anyway I’m not having the we’re boring conversation again. That conversation is boring.”

“Face it, the most exciting thing we did today was make Grace giggle.”

“Not true,” Gabe frowned. “I finally got that piece of popcorn unstuck from my tooth. That took me almost an hour.”

“I’m proud of you honey,” Jacob smiled rubbing Gabe’s arm. “Plus a little grossed out by you.”

“You and I happen to me the most exciting two people in this house,” Gabe remarked.

“Because we’re the only two people in the house tonight,” Jacob pointed out. “Niles and Phillip are out dancing the night away.”

“Do you want to go out dancing?”

“And miss my show?” Jacob asked pointing at the TV.

“Honey we are not boring,” Gabe smiled putting down his paper to face Jacob. “We’re content. We don’t have to go out every night looking for someone to connect with. You and I lucked out because we’ve found our soul mates.”

“You’re very sweet sometimes,” Jacob smiled leaning into Gabe. “We don’t need silly nightclubs.”

“Being in bed with you and a crossword is my idea of heaven,” Gabe smiled.

“You are so…” Jacob paused at the sound of his cell ringing. “Who the hell is calling us at this time of night?”

“It’s ten thirty,” Gabe pointed out as Jacob answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Dude you have to help me.”

“Okay, you and I have had this dude conversation,” Jacob said annoyed. “I am your brother not your dude.”

“So not the time for that,” Sebastian hissed into the phone. “You have to come to the Hyde and save me.”

“You want me to go to the Hyde?” Jacob asked with a half laugh.

“Not enough money in the world would get me into that hell hole,” Gabe frowned. “Who is it?”

“Sebastian.”

“Sebastian’s in Hyde?”

“Now’s not the time for your conversations,” Sebastian sighed. “Just come and get me.”

“I’m in bed,” Jacob complained. “Call Dad to pick you up.”

“I’m in one of the back rooms waiting for a hooker to come back with the condoms,” Sebastian said. “I don’t Dad’s the person to call right now.”

“Give me twenty minutes,” Jacob said before hanging up. “Gabe get dressed.”

“I am not your brother’s personal chauffer,” Gabe complained.

“Hooker and condoms,” Jacob snapped throwing Gabe his jeans. “Get your ass out of bed.”

“Hooker and… okay,” Gabe said as Jacob gave him a look. “But maybe you had a point,” he added.

“What?” Jacob asked looking around the room for his shirt.

“We are pretty boring if that’s your little brother’s night,” Gabe answered as Jacob threw him the car keys.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	192. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 192

Flash Forward 2035

“I see boobies,” Gabe whispered as he followed Jacob through the club.

“Let’s just find him,” Jacob yelled over the music. “Now look for anyone that looks like they might be in a boyband.

“All I see is naked breasts,” Gabe yelled back. “You know it’s times like this I know I’m gay. I mean how can anyone find those attractive?”

“There’s one of them,” Jacob said grabbing Gabe’s hand and dragging him to the bar. “Peter?”

“Parker,” Gabe whispered.

“Whatever,” Jacob said waving his hand. “Parker where is Sebastian?”

“No idea,” Parker shrugged before turning back to the girl he was talking to.

“Excuse me,” Jacob said tapping Parker’s shoulder repeatedly. “Where is my brother.”

“Dude,” Parker whispered leaning into Jacob. “I’m trying to score here.”

“What is it with everyone calling me dude?” Jacob complained looking at Gabe.

“Where are the back rooms?” Gabe asked.

“In the back,” Parker smirked before turning back towards the girl he was talking to. “I wouldn’t interrupt him though.”

“Listen smartass,” Jacob snapped grabbing Parker by the shoulder and spinning him around. “If you don’t point me in the direction of my little brother I’m going to get him to beat you up,” he said pointing over his shoulder at Gabe.

“Jacob,” Gabe mumbled. “He looks pretty big.”

“Then I’ll kick your ass,” Jacob said grabbing Parker by the collar. “Now where’s my brother?”

“The last room on the left,” Parker frowned pulling himself away from Jacob’s grasp.

“Well come on then,” Jacob sighed pushing Gabe towards the room.

“You know I don’t like this side of you,” Gabe frowned walking backwards. “You know you have this way of making me feel like the girl in this relationship at times.”

“Oh we are not having a domestic right now,” Jacob sighed giving Gabe another push. “I think the risk of my brother losing his virginity to a hooker is a little more important than your ego.”

“Last door,” Gabe sighed stopping at the closed door. “I’m not going in first.”

“I thought you wanted to be the man in this relationship,” Jacob said sarcastically.

“I don’t know what’s behind that door,” Gabe frowned. “I don’t want to see what’s behind that door.”

“You are impossible sometimes,” Jacob complained pushing Gabe out of the way.

“But he could be naked,” Gabe complained as Jacob pushed open the door.

“Sebastian get your pants on and let’s go,” Jacob said covering his eyes.

“My what?” Sebastian frowned looking down at himself.

“Just get dressed,” Jacob snapped keeping his eyes closed.

“Your brother I’m guessing?” Honey asked.

“Baby open your eyes,” Gabe said tugging on Jacob’s arm.

“He really is dramatic,” Honey remarked.

Jacob opened his eyes to find Sebastian and Honey sitting together on the sofa. “What’s going on?”

“Honey was telling me about her son,” Sebastian frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“I… you called me,” Jacob answered giving Honey a look.

“No I didn’t,” Sebastian frowned.

“But you…”

“We’re going to go,” Gabe said taking Jacob by the hand. “Call us later?”

“Sure,” Sebastian nodded before turning back to Honey.

“We’re not leaving,” Jacob hissed as Gabe closed the door behind him.

“Sure we are.”

“I am not leaving my brother alone with a hooker,” Jacob frowned trying to open the door back up.

“Let’s just go to the bar and see if we can get served,” Gabe said pushing Jacob away from the door.

“But…”

“Come on,” Gabe said leading Jacob away from the room.

…………………………………………

“It’s almost one in the morning,” Adam whispered as he looked at the clock.

“Did Karl say he would be driving him back?”

“That’s what he said.”

“Then we don’t have to worry,” Kris shrugged looking back at the TV. “He’s with a responsible adult.”

“But is he?”

“Adam it’s too late for this,” Kris sighed. “Now let me see what Tom and Jerry are up to.”

“He could be doing drugs and sleeping with whores,” Adam frowned. “And you want to see what a stupid cat is up to.”

“I think Batman is on the other channel.”

“I don’t want to watch stupid Batman,” Adam pouted.

“Tom and Jerry it is then,” Kris shrugged before looking back at the TV.

“I…” Adam paused at the sound of the bedroom door behind knocked. “Sebastian?”

“It’s me Papa,” Sophia whispered pushing the door open. “Can I talk to you guys?”

“Oh god, what’s wrong?”

“Always with the dramatics,” Kris sighed shaking his head. “What’s up honey?”

“I can’t sleep,” Sophia sighed sitting down on the bottom of the bed.

“Something on your mind?” Kris asked.

“I’m being silly,” Sophia sighed.

“That seems to be a theme in this room,” Kris remarked giving Adam a look.

“It’s just…”

“What is it honey?” Adam asked taking Sophia’s hand in his.

“Tristan wouldn’t give me a kiss goodnight,” Sophia said with a deep sigh. “He says he’s too big for that now.”

“Oh my god it’s a family trait,” Kris groaned.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Adam frowned squeezing Sophia’s hand. “Sebastian doesn’t even say goodnight to me anymore.”

“He’s going to be leaving me soon,” Sophia pouted.

“Sebastian already has one foot out the door.”

“Okay, this isn’t helping anyone,” Kris frowned.

“I’m going to be alone soon,” Sophia frowned.

“I feel like I’m already alone,” Adam sighed.

“I’m just going to concentrate on Tom and Jerry and ignore everything that’s going on,” Kris said shaking his head.

………………………………………………..

“You are joking, right?” Honey giggled.

“No, honest to god,” Sebastian laughed.

“Adam Lambert’s really your Dad?”

“I call him Papa.”

“Man, my Mom is like obsessed with him,” Honey laughed. “That’s all she listens to in the car.”

Sebastian stopped laughing and looked at Honey. “What’s your real name?”

“Honey.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Sebastian said giving Honey a look. Honey let out a deep sigh before looking around the room. “Okay, you don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to.”

“It’s Paige.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you Paige. Can I ask another question?”

“I knew I should have gotten you drunk,” Paige sighed shaking her head.

“Why are you here?”

“Your manager hired us.”

“But why are you with these girls?” Sebastian asked. “You don’t look the type.”

“You know this isn’t why we’re in here,” Paige sighed.

“Well if I’m paying you then I think I should get to decide what we’re doing,” Sebastian pointed out. “And I want to talk. So answer my question.”

“I needed a place to stay and one of the girls helped me out.”

“What age are you?”

“Twenty-one.”

“What age are you really?”

“Sixteen,” Paige sighed.

“Where’s your Mom?” Sebastian asked. “Your kid?”

“I think our times up,” Paige said standing up.

“I’ll pay for another hour,” Sebastian said talking hold of Paige’s wrist. “So where’s your Mom?”

“Probably still in Idaho,” Paige answered flippantly. “Wherever her boyfriend tells her to be probably.”

“And your kid?”

“With my Mom.”

“And how long have you not been in Idaho?”

“Three weeks.”

“And how long have you been doing this?” Sebastian asked carefully.

“You know, you don’t have the right to look at me like that,” Paige said annoyed pulling her wrist away.

“We’re only having a conversation,” Sebastian sighed.

“Well if you really want to know this is my first night,” Paige answered with a sigh. “Just my luck I found the annoying guy to hook up with.”

“Or just your luck your first guy happens to be a good guy,” Sebastian remarked. “So you’ve never done anything with a guy yet?”

“Look you don’t have the right to sit here and judge me,” Paige said standing up. “You with your famous parents and your fancy clothes. We aren’t all as lucky you know. Some of us have to do things we don’t want to just to survive.”

“Maybe it’s not your only opinion,” Sebastian remarked.

“I’m not going home if that’s what you’re suggesting,” Paige said shaking her head. “Now if we’re finished I’m sure there’s some other guy out there who wants to spend time with me.”

“I’ll pay you double if you don’t go,” Sebastian said quickly before Paige got to the door.

“Are you going to actually do something then, or are you just going to keep boring me?” Paige asked flipping her hair.

“Do you really want to do something?” Sebastian asked.

“You’re the cutest guy here,” Paige shrugged. “I guess it could be worse.”

“Well I don’t pay for sex.” Sebastian remarked.

“So you’re going to bore me?”

“Or we could talk about something else,” Sebastian suggested. “What school do you go to?”

“School?” Paige laughed. “I’m a runaway who’s just started a career as a prostitute. School isn’t really on my mind right now.”

“Any hobbies?”

“Look,” Paige sighed. “You seem like a sweet kid, but…”

“I’m a year older than you,” Sebastian interrupted.

“I don’t need to be rescued,” Paige pointed out.

“So you’re happy to sleep with dirty old men for money?” Sebastian asked.

“You’re hardly old.”

“You got lucky tonight,” Sebastian shrugged. “Your new friends eased you in gently, but how long will it be before you’re on the street with the rest of them waiting for the low lives to pick you up?”

“Look what do you want from me?” Paige sighed.

“I want to help you,” Sebastian answered honestly.

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know this isn’t you,” Sebastian said pointing at the door. “You don’t have to do this for money.”

“I told you I’m not going home,” Paige said shaking her head. “This is the only thing I can do.”

“Where are you staying tonight?”

“I have a place.”

“Here,” Sebastian said taking out his wallet. “Let me pay for you to stay in a hotel for the night. Then maybe we can figure something out. Something that won’t have you doing this.”

“You know, you are not normal,” Paige pointed out accepting the money from Sebastian’s outstretched hand. “Normal boys your age don’t do this.”

“Who wants to be normal,” Sebastian answered with a smile.

……………………………………………..

“So we’re just going to sit outside a sleazy club until your brother comes out?” Gabe asked.

“If my Papa finds out that I let Sebastian do anything with a hooker he will kill me,” Jacob answered. “And I don’t mean he’ll be really angry. I mean he will stop my heart. He’ll end my life. He’ll…”

“Yes okay, I get it,” Gabe said holding up his hand to stop Jacob from saying anything else. “Anyway it’s me that should be worried. Your Papa won’t kill one of his own. He’ll take it out on me instead.”

“Just keep your eyes on the door,” Jacob frowned. “The second he comes out you grab him.”

“I’m not grabbing him.”

“Really not the time for arguments.”

“I am not grabbing your brother in a dark street,” Gabe frowned. “Your brother happens to be a good fighter. I could get my ass kicked.”

“You know that is the second time tonight you’ve backed down from a fight,” Jacob pointed out. “Are you getting a little weak in your old age?”

“I’m not arguing with you,” Gabe said folding his arms across his chest.

“Third time.”

“You are so…”

“There he is,” Jacob said pushing Gabe’s arm. “Go get him.”

“No way in hell,” Gabe said shaking his head.

“I have to do everything myself,” Jacob sighed throwing open the car door. “Just drive when I tell you to.”

“This is going to end badly,” Gabe called out as Jacob ran across the street.

“Drive,” Jacob yelled before grabbing Sebastian from behind.

“Don’t do that,” Gabe sighed moving the car forward. “See,” he said to himself. “Now he’s hit you.”

“What the hell did you do that for?” Jacob groaned holding onto his nose.

“Jacob?” Sebastian frowned stepping forward. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Making sure I don’t bleed all over my shirt,” Jacob snapped. “Why did you hit me?”

“You grabbed me from behind,” Sebastian snapped. “What the hell did you do that for?” he asked pushing Jacob back.

“If my nose is broken I am going to kick your ass.”

“I thought you were a mugger.”

“And I’m willing marrying into this,” Gabe sighed as he watched Jacob and Sebastian argue on the street.

………………………………………………..

“You don’t just run up and grab someone from behind,” Sebastian complained.

“I’m not talking to you,” Jacob frowned. “I’m sitting in accident and emergency covered in blood with a suspected broken nose.”

“I really don’t think it’s broken,” Gabe remarked.

“No one asked you,” Jacob snapped.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Sebastian frowned looking down at his hand. “I think I might have broken a finger.”

“Oh poor you,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “You broke your little finger on my nose.”

“Maybe if your nose wasn’t so big,” Sebastian mumbled causing Jacob to push him.

“I’ll break the rest of your fingers if you don’t shut up.”

“Okay, we don’t need to start a fight here,” Gabe sighed. “They’ll throw you out, and then your nose will be left wonky.”

“You said I looked fine,” Jacob snapped causing Gabe to sink down in his seat.

…………………………….

“It’s almost two,” Kris said walking into the living room. “What are you two doing?”

“Watching movies of us when we were still young,” Sophia answered nodding her head towards the TV screen.

“Sophia you’re only twenty-three,” Kris point out. “And Adam can you please not drive our kids crazy?”

“Look at that little face,” Adam sighed pointing at the screen. “You must be about two in this one.”

“I really was cute, wasn’t I?” Sophia smiled snuggling into Adam’s side.

“Cheeky too.”

“Adam it’s two in the morning,” Kris sighed. “Sebastian isn’t home yet.”

“I thought we weren’t worried about him?” Adam asked giving Kris a look. “I thought he was with a responsible adult?”

“I tried Karl’s cell he isn’t answering,” Kris sighed running a hand through his hair. “Sebastian’s is off.”

“Well maybe…”

The house phone rang causing Kris to shriek. “Oh my god it’s the hospital.”

“And I’m dramatic?” Adam sighed picking up the phone. “Hello?”

“What is it?” Kris mouthed.

“Yes, we’ll be right there,” Adam said quickly before hanging up. “Sophia look after Elle for us?”

“What is it?” Kris repeated.

“That was the hospital.”

“I knew it,” Kris groaned.

“He’s okay, he just got into a fight or something,” Adam said taking Kris’s arm. “Now let’s go.”

“I know it,” Kris frowned. “I knew letting him out this late was a bad idea.”

“No I knew,” Adam sighed rushing towards the car. “You were all cool, acting like it was no big deal. He’s with a responsible adult. That was you.”

“I’m driving,” Kris said pushing Adam away from the driver’s door.

“Driving me insane.”

“Get in the car, Adam.”

…………………………………………….

“This is just great,” Sebastian sighed walking back into the waiting area.

“Broken?”

“Just two fingers,” Sebastian answered sitting down. “Where’s Rocky?”

“Still in with the doctor,” Gabe answered. “You know if you’ve broken his nose he’s going to freak.”

“He’s going to freak?” Sebastian laughed. “He’s the one that jumped me.”

“He was just looking out for you,” Gabe sighed. “I mean what are you playing at… hanging out with hookers?”

“Paige isn’t a hooker,” Sebastian said annoyed.

“Great, she’s got a name.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Sebastian frowned. “Paige isn’t like those other girls.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Gabe remarked. “I don’t hang around with hookers, and the last time I checked neither did you.”

“Look it wasn’t my idea to go to that club, and it really wasn’t my idea to be around those girls,” Sebastian sighed. “But Paige really is different. Tonight was her first night.”

“Really?” Gabe laughed. “And you believed her?”

“She’s only sixteen.”

“Just stay away from her Seb,” Gabe sighed. “You don’t need the hassle your Papa will give you if he finds out.”

……………………………………

“Well?” Adam asked as Kris walked back from the nurse’s station.

“He’s already been checked over,” Kris sighed. “Broken fingers.”

“Where is he?” Adam asked. “What happened to him?”

“He’s in a waiting room. Apparently he told the nurse he was jumped and he punched a guy,” Kris answered. “The guys apparently here too.”

“Well if I see him I’m going to kick his ass for jumping my kid,” Adam said looking around. “He’s never leaving the house again.”

“According to the nurse the other guy came off worse.”

“Good.”

“Adam.”

“Don’t Adam me,” Adam snapped. “I’m standing in a pair of sweatpants in accident and emergency waiting for my kid whose been injured. I hope he smacked the guy good. I hope he…”

“Jacob?”

“What?” Adam sighed.

“Jacob,” Kris said pointing towards the nurse’s station.

“Oh my god what happened to you?” Adam said rushing over to Jacob.

“Who called you?”

“What the hell happened to your face?” Kris frowned.

“He didn’t mean it,” Jacob said moving away from Adam’s hand.

“Who did this?” Adam snapped. “I swear to go I’ll kick his ass.”

“You’re going to kick Sebastian’s ass?” Jacob asked confused.

“Sebastia… Sebastian did this to you?” Kris asked confused.

“Wait you’re the guy that jumped Sebastian?” Adam asked.

“Okay I’m confused,” Jacob sighed.

“You’re confused?” Kris asked. “My husband has been threatening to kick both his kids asses for the past couple of minutes.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	193. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 193

Flash Forward 2035

“You know I don’t know what to say,” Adam said looking into the rear-view mirror at Sebastian. “Your Uncle Neil and I got into some pretty big battles, but your Grandpa never had to come pick us up from the hospital for fighting.”

“This isn’t like you and Jacob,” Kris frowned. “You guys have always been pretty close. What started this?”

“Okay you guys are getting this all wrong,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “I was just standing outside when he came up behind me. I didn’t even know it was Jacob. I thought I was being attacked.”

“And you want to tell us why you were in the street in the middle of the night?”

“I was getting some air.”

“But what were Jacob and Gabe doing there?” Adam asked confused.

“Driving by I guess,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Well your nights out at parties are over until you’re eighteen,” Kris sighed. “I’m getting too old for this worry.”

“Something doesn’t add up here,” Adam frowned. “So you’re just standing in the street and Jacob comes up behind you?”

“Pretty much.”

“At one in the morning.”

“Yep,” Sebastian said looking out of the window.

“Where exactly was this party?”

“You’re going to miss our turn,” Kris said patting Adam’s arm. “I want you to go straight to bed when we get in. Your Grandpa’s coming by in the morning and he wants to have breakfast with everyone.”

“What’s that all about?”

“No idea,” Kris said shrugging his shoulders. “Your Dad just called earlier saying he wants to talk to us.”

“You know just when things are calming down something comes along to disturb it.”

“He might have good news,” Kris remarked. “Don’t worry about it until you hear what he has to say.”

“Good news?” Adam scoffed pulling the car into the drive. “

“Well goodnight,” Sebastian said jumping out of the car.

“We haven’t finished yet,” Adam called out of the car window.

“Let him go,” Kris sighed. “He’s had a long night.”

“He’s had a long night?” Adam scoffed.

“Come on,” Kris smiled. “We’ll get into bed and I’ll give you a head massage.”

“You only do that when you want to shut me up,” Adam frowned climbing out of the car.

“Think it will work?” Kris asked following Adam into the house.

………………………………………….

“I should have just told Dad and Papa the truth,” Jacob complained climbing into bed.

“You don’t grass your own brother in,” Gabe remarked climbing in beside him. “Anyway he seemed pretty convinced that Paige isn’t a hooker.”

“And Paige is?”

“The prostitute we caught him with.”

“Oh my god it sounds so much worse when you say it out loud,” Jacob groaned.

“Your brother is a smart guy,” Gabe remarked. “I would trust him.”

“Trust him?” Jacob laughed. “Have you looked at my nose?”

“The doctor said it wasn’t broken.”

“Well I’m not leaving this house until the swelling is down,” Jacob said rolling onto his side.

“It’s fine,” Gabe sighed laying down. “It’s just a little bruised.”

“My nose happens to be perfect,” Jacob snapped sitting up. “I have my Papa’s nose. God knows what it’s going to look like now.”

“My nose has been broken four times,” Gabe pointed out. “Mines looks okay.”

“Like I want your nose,” Jacob scoffed climbing back out of the bed.

“What the hell is wrong with my nose?” Gabe frowned. “You always said you liked my nose.”

“On you,” Jacob said grabbing his jeans.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to call Sebastian and find out what the hell is going on.”

“Jacob it’s the middle of the night.”

“Don’t care,” Jacob snapped before slamming the bedroom door behind him.

………………………………………………..

“You’re going to sue me?” Sebastian asked confused into his cell. “For what?”

“My nose is twice its size,” Jacob snapped.

“You jumped me,” Sebastian sighed. “Was I supposed to just let you?”

“You’re running around with hookers,” Jacob whispered into the phone. “I’m trying to be a good big brother here.”

“Paige is not a hooker,” Sebastian hissed. “She’s just…”

“Just tell me you didn’t have sex with her,” Jacob whispered.

“Of course I didn’t.”

“So no money was exchanged?”

“I…well…”

“Sebastian,” Jacob groaned.

“I gave her money for a hotel room,” Sebastian sighed. “I didn’t want her going back with those girls.”

“Just stay away from her,” Jacob whispered. “I know you’re into helping everyone, but you don’t need someone like that in your life. Got it?”

“I’ve got it,” Sebastian sighed. “Now can I go to sleep?”

“If Dad and Papa find out what you did tonight they would kill you,” Jacob remarked. “Sophia getting pregnant would be like them winning a grammy compared to what you did.”

“I should have given you a fat lip to go along with your nose,” Sebastian complained into the phone. “Maybe then you wouldn’t be boring me.”

“Okay, fine,” Jacob sighed. “Just don’t come running to me when they find out.”

“They won’t find out.”

“Goodnight Sebastian.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian sighed before hanging up.

…………………………….

“You know things were so much easier when they were little,” Kris sighed picking up Sebastian’s jacket from the kitchen chair. “I mean we were still up in the middle of the night with them, but at least it was only to give them a bottle. Not pick them up from the local hospital.”

“And the worst is still to come,” Adam frowned leaning on the kitchen counter. “Sebastian’s our good kid. We’ve still got Elle’s nightclub adventures to look forward to.”

“That’s actually true,” Kris said shaking his head. “We’ve never going to sleep when she hits eighteen.”

“I mean we didn’t actually get to witness Sophia in the going out faze,” Adam pointed out. “She got pregnant at fifteen and couldn’t. This is our first time with a girl in the normal dating world.”

“Baby you’re freaking yourself out.”

“She’s almost fifteen,” Adam said. “She could follow in her sister’s footsteps.”

“Baby now you’re freaking me out,” Kris frowned.

“I’ve always said an all-girls school is the way to go.”

“Our little girl has a past with girls,” Kris pointed out. “Being surrounded by girls probably wouldn’t be the best for us.”

“At least there would be no little babies coming.”

“Okay we keep talking like this and we’ll never get to sleep,” Kris sighed. “Why don’t you go up to bed.”

“Where are you going?”

“Put Sebastian’s jacket in the machine,” Kris answered. “There’s some blood on it.”

“That’ll be Jacob’s blood,” Adam frowned.

“Yeah he’s going to be bitching about this for a while,” Kris smirked.

“I’ll put it in the machine,” Adam said taking the jacket.

“You don’t know how to work the machine,” Kris pointed out.

“I do too.”

“You’ve never done laundry in your life,” Kris laughed.

“Of course I have,” Adam pouted.

“Okay, what’s the first thing you do?”

“Put it in the machine,” Adam answered rolling his eyes.

“Wrong,” Kris smirked. “You check the pockets.”

“Well I knew that,” Adam sighed before feeling the pockets.

“And whatever you find, you put in the bowl on the table and they get them when they need them,” Kris said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I… yeah I don’t think you’re going to want these in the bowl,” Adam frowned dipping his hand into one of the pockets.

“Why?”

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “Look.”

“What… where did you find those?”

“In Sebastian’s pocket.”

“No seriously.”

“I’m not going to joke about it,” Adam said annoyed.

“Why is Sebastian carrying around condoms in his pocket?” Kris asked taking the condoms from Adam.

“To make balloon animals,” Adam said. “Why the hell do you think he’s carrying them around?”

“Don’t snap at me.”

“Sorry,” Adam sighed. “I just… I didn’t know he was seeing anyone.”

“Maybe he’s not.”

“Then why would he have those?”

“Just in case,” Kris shrugged.

“My son doesn’t sleep around,” Adam frowned. “That’s not how I raised him.”

“Well were you in a relationship with every guy you ever had sex with?”

“Okay my past is not up from question,” Adam said annoyed.

“We just can’t expect all our kids to fall in love with the first person who comes along,” Kris said. “We were lucky with Sophia and Jacob.”

“I just don’t like the idea of my kid sleeping around,” Adam sighed. “I thought Sebastian was still a virgin.”

“Yeah, we’re never going to get to sleep tonight,” Kris groaned.

………………………………………

"He looks serious," Kris whispered as he followed Adam and Eber into the kitchen.

"He's probably taking up another career," Adam shrugged. "My Dad has always been one for dramatic announcements."

"Now we know where you get it from," Kris smirked walking up to the kitchen table.

"So I wanted you guys to know this first," Eber breathed out before taking a seat.

"Oh my god you're sick," Adam gasped covering his mouth with his hand.

"Let him talk baby," Kris whispered rubbing Adams back.

"I'm not sick,"Eber smiled. "It's just that there's been a lot of changes lately and I've came to some decisions."

"Oh god its bad," Adam mumbled.

"I've met someone," Eber said causing Kris to give Adam a look.

"You've met someone?" Adam asked confused. "That's it?"

"Yeah you're being a little dramatic there, Eber," Kris laughed.

"Well this is pretty big news," Eber said. "I haven't been with anyone since me and Amy broke up, and that was almost seven years ago."

"Well that's great Eber," Kris smiled. "So who is she?"

"I... Well... She's just some girl," Eber shrugged. "I just wanted you guys to know because I'll be moving to LA pretty soon. I mean she's from LA, so... Yeah I just wanted to be close to her."

"So when do we get to meet this girl?" Adam asked with a frown.

"Oh we're not at the stage of meeting everyone’s family just yet," Eber shrugged.

"You're at the stage of moving in together, but you're not at the stage of letting her meet your family?" Adam asked confused.

"Maybe soon," Eber said standing up from the table. "Now where are the kids?"

"Still in bed, "Kris answered. “You can wake them if you want."

"Cool," Eber smiled before walking out of the kitchen.

"So that was a little... Weird," Kris remarked.

"You know what's happening, don't you?" Adam whispered.

"Not really," Kris shrugged. "But I've got a funny feeling you're going to tell me."

"He's dating a younger woman," Adam whispered. "Did you hear the word he used?"

"No."

"Girl," Adam whispered. "He didn't say woman. He said girl."

"Adam," Kris laughed. "Your Dad has his own way with words."

"I've got a funny feeling he's dating a girl young enough to be his granddaughter."

"I'm not feeding your crazy ideas," Kris said standing up from the table. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"But then why won't he let us meet her?"

"Bacon and eggs?" Kris asked opening up the fridge.

"Fine, but don't blame me when he comes home with one of Sophia's old school friends," Adam said annoyed.

............................

"So you're telling me that you did that to his nose?" Eber asked looking between Sebastian and Jacob.

"Look what he did to my finger," Sebastian said holding up his hand.

"I thought you two got along," Eber frowned.

"It was just a silly misunderstanding," Kris said placing the plate of bacon onto the middle of the table.

"He tries it again and I'll kick his ass," Jacob said annoyed causing Eber to laugh.

"It's like watching you and Neil," Eber said nudging Adam. "You know your Dad and your Uncle Neil were constantly fighting when they were younger."

"Buddy I thought you said it's not nice to fight with your family," Tristan said looking up at Adam.

“Uncle Neil isn’t family,” Adam answered before grabbing a piece of bacon.

“Adam,” Eber warned.

“Fine,” Adam sighed looking down at his grandson. “Uncle Neil was hard to deal with. Sometimes locking him in the big trunk in the basement was the only answer.”

“Your Buddy had a mind of his own,” Eber smiled looking at Tristan. “He was hard to keep in line sometimes.”

“So you’re telling me if I had a little brother I could lock him in places?” Tristan asked.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Kris whispered hitting the back of Adam’s head. “Of course it doesn’t. Me and your Uncle Daniel got along fine.”

“The serial killer babysitter,” Adam whispered causing Kris to hit him again.

“The serial killer what?” Sebastian asked.

“It was nothing,” Kris answered. “Now who wants eggs?”

“Your Dad convinced Uncle Daniel that their babysitter was a serial killer,” Adam smirked.

“I said it one time,” Kris sighed.

“You said it for three months,” Adam said. “Your Mama had to fire her and get a new one.”

“Okay, fine I was a little mean to my brother, but that doesn’t mean I want my kids doing that,” Kris said taking a seat at the table. “And you don’t do that with Grace,” he added pointing at Tristan. “Boys have to be nice to their baby sisters.”

“I know that,” Tristan said rolling his eyes. “But someone should tell Gracie to be nice to me too. She ate my last cookie last night. Oh and she peed in my shoe.”

“Well I don’t really know what to say about that,” Eber said pulling a face. “I’d buy a new pair of shoes if I were you though.”

“Well family breakfast was fun,” Sebastian sighed standing up. “But I’ve got some place I need to be.”

“Actually your Dad and I want to talk to you,” Adam said giving Kris a look.

“No we don’t.”

“Kris.”

“Just be back for dinner,” Kris said before taking Sebastian’s empty plate.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked looking at Sebastian.

“Out.”

“Where to?” Jacob answered.

“Out the front door,” Sebastian answered.

“But to where?” Jacob and Adam asked at the same time.

“Something going on?” Eber asked looking around the table.

“No,” Kris answered. “Now leave Sebastian, and Jacob go see if Grace is awake.”

“But…”

“Come on, Jacob,” Gabe said standing up.

“Something weird is happening here,” Eber frowned looking around the table.

“You should wait until Elle wakes up,” Tristan remarked. “That’s when things get really weird.”

………………………………………………………..

“Didn’t one of you tell me Elle was gay?” Eber asked as he stood looking out of the kitchen window.

“Yeah that was last season,” Adam shrugged. “Things have changed. Why?”

“Well she’s out there flirting with some kid in a wheelchair,” Eber answered. “Is that normal?”

“That’s Harry,” Kris sighed. “Her friend.”

“Just friends?”

“Is there any touching?” Kris asked from the kitchen table.

“No just lots of giggling,” Eber answered. “I didn’t know Elle giggled like that.”

“Yeah that’s normal,” Adam sighed. “We think she likes him.”

“Well it’s clear he likes her,” Eber frowned. “I don’t like any of this.”

“Feel free to go out there and tell her that,” Kris smirked. “You can be the bad guy for once.”

“Yeah, Elle can be pretty bitchy when she thinks we’re telling her what to do,” Adam added.

“You don’t like this kid?”

“From what we can tell he’s okay,” Kris answered.

“I don’t trust teenage boys,” Eber frowned. “That’s why I was happy to have two boys of my own. I didn’t have to deal with teenage girls. How do you two do it?”

“There’s a lot of late night freak outs,” Kris smirked giving Adam a look.

“I’m a Papa I’m allowed to freak out,” Adam pouted.

“Elle should get a boyfriend like Sebastian,” Eber sighed.

“Yeah I think that’s illegal,” Adam frowned.

“And really wrong,” Kris added.

“I just mean you guys have raised one pretty amazing straight kid,” Eber explained. “It would be good if she could date someone like him.”

“Well maybe Harry is a good guy,” Kris shrugged. “We haven’t actually spent any time with him.”

“Plus she’s not allowed to date,” Adam remarked. “Everyone keeps forgetting that.”

“Maybe Sebastian’s got some good friends she can have crushes on,” Eber sighed.

“Are you President of the Sebastian fan club or something?” Kris frowned.

“I just don’t trust teenage boys,” Eber frowned looking back out at Elle. “They’re all only after one thing.”

………………………………………………………

“You’re not normal are you?” Paige from looking at Sebastian.

“Probably not.”

“I mean most teenage boys if they were sitting on a bed with a girl would want to do something,” Paige pointed out. “But you want to play scramble.”

“We could play I spy if you want,” Sebastian suggested.

“I should probably check out now,” Paige said standing up. “I’ve been here all night.”

“I paid for another night,” Sebastian said. "You could stay here as long as you want."

"I have to go home some time," Paige sighed. "If I don't, the other girls might give my room away."

"Like that would be a bad thing," Sebastian mumbled to himself.

"Look I've got a good thing going with those girls," Paige said annoyed. "If it wasn't for them I would have been sleeping on the streets."

"So selling your body for a room is worth it?" Sebastian asked. "Really?"

"It's what I have to do right now," Paige sighed. "I'm not going to be doing it forever. At least I'm not walking the streets doing it."

"Yet," Sebastian frowned. "What you think you can do this for a year or so and then go to college? You start this now and you'll never be able to get out of it. I'm giving you a chance to get out before it even starts. I'm trying to help you here."

"Maybe I don't want your help."

"So you’re okay with some middle aged man paying you for sex?" Sebastian asked. "You're really okay with letting strangers touch you?"

"I'll cope," Paige said looking away.

"Why can't I help you?" Sebastian sighed sitting down on the bed next to Paige.

"I don't take charity."

"So you just take money for sex?"

"Look I don't need to sit here and listen to you," Paige sighed stand in up.

"I'll pay you," Sebastian said standing up. "How much do you charge for the whole night?"

"Sebastian," Paige sighed.

"I've got eight hundred in my wallet right now," Sebastian said pulling out his wallet. "Is that enough for the night?"

"I'm not taking your money."

"You’re a hooker," Sebastian said annoyed. "That's exactly what you do. So eight hundred?"

"I'm not going to get rid of you am I?"

"I'm pretty pig headed," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"I'll stay one more night," Paige sighed sitting back down. "But I'm not taking your money."

"I'll accept that," Sebastian smiled.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	194. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 194

Flash Forward 2035

“So Grandpa’s got a little floozy on the side?” Sophia smirked grabbing an apple from the kitchen table.

“That is not what he has,” Adam sighed. “And who told you?”

“Elle was in the bathroom this morning and heard you all talking through the vent.”

“I’m going to cover that thing up one of these days,” Kris sighed. “And never mind gossiping about your Grandpa. He’s just in a new relationship.”

“Elle said it was with someone my age.”

“See,” Kris sighed smacking the back of Adam’s head. “This is you with the dramatics.”

“And that’s abuse,” Adam frowned. “And I don’t know what’s up with you. It’s my Dad running around with the teenager.”

“Now she’s a teenager?” Kris laughed shaking his head. “For all we know this woman could be his own age.”

“But he said girl.”

“I don’t care if he said she was a man,” Kris snapped. “Just let it go.”

“You know, it could be one of your friends, Papa,” Sophia remarked. “He said this girl was from LA, and the only time Grandpa comes to LA is when there’s some sort of event with us. Which means the only people he hangs out with are people we know. Grandpa’s always been friendly with your friends Papa.”

“My Dad’s dating one of my friends,” Adam frowned.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Kris sighed giving Sophia a look.

“Oh my god it’s Allison,” Adam gasped.

“One day,” Kris mumbled to himself. “Just one day without the drama.”

“You think Grandpa and Allison are dating?” Sophia whispered.

“She was just at his house with the baby,” Adam sighed. “They must be dating.”

“I’m only going to stay this once,” Kris said leaning onto the table. “Are you both listening?”

“Yes,” Adam and Sophia said at the same time.

“Eber is not dating his own daughter-in-law.”

“But…”

“Shut up,” Kris said pointing his finger at Adam. “Your Dad is not dating Allison. Now get your ass up and help me with the laundry.”

“But.”

“Come on,” Kris said grabbing Adam by the arm.

…………………………………..

“So we’re done,” Harry said closing the book in front of him. “We have officially finished our report.”

“Finally,” Elle sighed throwing her pencil down. “I don’t think I’ve ever worked so long on one before.”

“Which means we’re going to ace it,” Harry smiled proudly.

“Oh we better, because if Beth and Tom beat us I will run them over with your chair,” Elle said causing Harry to smirk.

“I’ve been banned from doing that since I ran over my brother’s toe because he took the last cookie.”

“So what are we going to do now?”

“I guess I better call my Mom to come get me,” Harry sighed wheeling away from the kitchen table.

“It’s still pretty early,” Elle said. “I’m sure I can find my Papa’s cookie stash. You don’t even have to wheel over my toes.”

“The projects over,” Harry pointed out. “You don’t have to hang out with me anymore.”

“Oh,” Elle said looking down at her hands. “I guess that’s true.”

“I’ll just go call my Mom.”

“Okay.”

“Still here?” Tye asked walking into the kitchen.

“Just leaving,” Harry answered wheeling past him.

“Well get out while you can,” Tye laughed. “These Allen women don’t let you go once they’ve got their teeth in.”

“You’re an idiot,” Elle hissed once Harry was out of earshot.

“Why?” Tye frowned.

“I’m not his girlfriend,” Elle snapped.

“Not with that attitude you won’t,” Tye pointed out. “You know maybe if you were a little nicer he would stick around.”

“Maybe I don’t want him to stick around,” Elle said annoyed. “Maybe I’m happy this report is finally over and I don’t have to spend any time with him.”

“Okay,” Tye sighed. “I forgot talking to the Allen women only lead to me getting yelled at. I won’t mention Harry again.”

“You won’t need to,” Elle frowned. “After today I never have to talk to him again.”

“I’m just going to wait outside.”

Elle turned quickly to find Harry at the kitchen door. “Harry.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry said. “Guess I’ll see you around.”

“Let me help you out.”

“I don’t need your help,” Harry snapped before wheeling himself away.

“You idiot,” Elle snapped punching Tye’s arm.

“What did I do?”

…………………………………………

“Why am I being punished?” Adam sighed folding another towel from the dryer.

“You know, I do this every day,” Kris pointed out. “I run around the house and gather up the kids dirty clothes and I come down here and spend my morning. What do you do in the mornings?”

“My hair,” Adam mumbled. “But you know laundry isn’t me,” he said with a dramatic sigh.

“No housework is for you,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “You know I’ve just realized that I’m the woman in this relationship.

“You bitch like one,” Adam mumbled to himself.

“Just grab Elle’s dirty clothes from that basket over there,” Kris instructed. “I am going to give you a lesson in colors.”

“Oh honey I do not need your advice about colors,” Adam smirked looking Kris up and down. “Green shorts with a red t-shirt?”

“These are my housework clothes,” Kris frowned. “Just give me Elle’s jacket. Now remember the first rule?”

“Put your hand in your kids pocket and pull out condoms,” Adam answered dryly.

“Very funny,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “We’ll talk to Sebastian about what he keeps in his pockets, but for now lets make sure Elle’s eyeliner doesn’t go into the machine again.”

“I think there’s more to worry about than makeup,” Adam frowned pulling his hand out of Elle’s pocket. “Look.”

“Those are Sebastian’s right?”

“I found them in Elle’s pocket.”

“You found condoms in Elle’s pocket?” Kris asked looking down at the packet in Adam’s hand.

“That’s what I’m telling you,” Adam snapped. “What the hell is going on here?”

“She must have gotten them from Sebastian.”

“Sebastian’s giving his sister condoms?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Don’t get pissed at me,” Kris warned snatching the condoms from Adam’s hand. “Maybe she took them out of his pocket.”

“For what?”

“Look she cannot want them for that,” Kris sighed. “She’s a kid.”

“She’s almost fifteen,” Adam pointed out. “What was her sister doing at that age?”

“I’m going to be sick.”

“I’m going to kill that Harry kid,” Adam said grabbing the condoms back.

………………………………………………………

“You need an ice pack on that for at least four hours and then it is a combination of foundation and good eye makeup,” Walter said holding Jacob’s chin in his hand.

“I knew you would understand,” Jacob smiled.

“You should have come to me sooner,” Walter sighed shaking his head. “Time is important in these circumstances.”

“Are those two serious?” Bill asked nodding his head towards Walter and Jacob.

“What do you think?”

“So Sebastian really did that to him?” Bill smirked.

“It was a big misunderstanding,” Gabe shrugged. “They love each other really.”

“I once strapped my younger brother to the hood of my truck and drove through town with him,” Bill whispered. “Then I blamed it on my other brother.”

“That really isn’t the Allen brothers,” Gabe said giving his Granddad a look. “Anyway Jacob’s pretty strong. He could probably kick his brother’s ass. Hell he could kick mine if he really wanted to.”

“Yeah, that’s what you need to start a marriage,” Bill frowned.

“Don’t mention marriage,” Gabe hissed. “I’ve finally got him to shut up about it.”

“Well Walt has wedding magazines so he won’t be forgetting it for long.”

“Crap,” Gabe sighed.

“I’ve set up a small TV in the back of the barn I keep my truck in,” Bill whispered. “If we move really slowly they won’t even notice we’ve gone.”

Gabe looked over at his boyfriend as Walter rubbed ice over his nose. “I’ll grab the sodas if you get the chips.”

“On it kid.”

………………………………………………

“Adam I am not getting on your shoulders,” Kris said folding his arms across his chest.

“You want me to get on yours?”

“We are not spying on our daughter through a vent,” Kris said walking away from the wall. “I’m not scared of her. She’s the one that’s done something wrong.”

“You really think she’s done something?” Adam asked in a panic as he rubbed his chest.

“Don’t have a panic attack,” Kris warned. “Now we are going to sit her down and see what she has to say to us. I mean can that kid even have sex?”

“Elle?”

“Harry.”

“If he’s touched our daughter I’ll make sure he can never have sex again,” Adam warned.

“You just threatened a kid in a wheelchair,” Kris pointed out.

“I’ll beat him with his wheelchair if I find out they’ve had sex,” Adam said annoyed.

“You know we were resting more when we were doing the radio tour,” Kris sighed. “When’s our next one?”

“Are you going to get on my shoulders or not?” Adam asked looking up at the vent.

“Not,” Kris answered moving the chair away. “Look my guess is she found the condoms in Sebastian’s room or something. She’s probably keeping them to blackmail him.”

“See this?” Adam asked holding up one of Elle’s bras.

“Yes,” Kris sighed heavily.

“Harry’s probably touched this,” Adam said waving the bra in the air. “And what’s under it.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to get you angry as I am.”

“Put down your daughter’s bra right now,” Kris ordered.

“Fine,” Adam sighed throwing the bra onto the table.

“And that bra’s Sophia’s, not Elle’s.”

“Look I’m about to jump on the crazy train,” Adam warned. “Get on with me or I’m taking it to hell.”

“What is bothering you?”

“What’s bothering me?” Adam asked with a confused laugh. “Our teenage kids are wandering around town with condoms in their pockets.”

“Look we’re going to talk to them both, but I’m convinced Elle got them from Sebastian’s room,” Kris said calmly. “And we’ll sit Sebastian down. If he is having sex we will make sure he’s safe.”

“And if Elle didn’t get them from Sebastian?”

“I’ll drive us and the crazy train off a cliff,” Kris said seriously.

………………………………………….

“He’s cute,” Sebastian smiled looking at a small picture of Paige’s son. “What’s his name?”

“They call him Calvin,” Paige answered.

“And what do you call him?” Sebastian asked looking at the picture.

“Rafe,” Paige smiled.

“So your Mom’s got him?”

“Ever since he’s be born, she’s taken over,” Paige explained. “It’s gotten to the point where he even cries for her now.”

“So you just left?” Sebastian frowned. “Because your Mom is a good Grandma?”

“There was more to it,” Paige sighed.

“My sister had a kid at your age, and my parents did everything for her,” Sebastian explained. “She loved the break.”

“Well he’s my kid,” Paige said annoyed. “I should be the one he cries for.”

“He’s probably crying for you now,” Sebastian remarked.

“That’s not going to work,” Paige snapped standing up from the bed. “You’re not going to guilt me into going home. My Mom wanted to be his mother and now she is.”

“Maybe we should get something to eat,” Sebastian said changing the subject. “Want to go out somewhere? I know a great Italian place.”

“Is that your way of shutting me up?”

“I just don’t want you to be sad,” Sebastian admitted.

“Who are you?” Paige asked with a soft laugh. “You’re like this Mr. Perfect or something.”

“I have smelly feet, if that helps,” Sebastian shrugged causing Paige to laugh.

…………………………………….

“Now we’re going to do this calmly,” Kris whispered as he walked up the stairs towards Elle’s bedroom.

“How do I do that, when all my feelings are jumping around inside me?” Adam whispered.

“You used to be an actor,” Kris whispered as he got to the top of the stairs. “Act calm.”

“Are you stoned?” Adam snapped.

“Okay, well keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking,” Kris sighed stopping in front of Elle’s bedroom door. “Got it?”

“If you think I can keep my mouth shut, then you’re crazy,” Adam laughed sarcastically.

“Okay, we need a plan before we got in there,” Kris snapped. “Now what are we going to say?”

“Why do you have condoms?” Adam answered. “That would be the first question I ask. I think that’s the important one, and then I want to know where this Harry kid lives. Oh and it would be good to know if his Dad’s big or not.”

“Why is that important?” Kris aske rubbing his forehead.

“Well when I’m kicking the kids ass I don’t want some big pissed off Dad getting in my way,” Adam explained.

“You know that’s your default mode right now,” Kris said annoyed. “You are always going on about kicking some kids ass.”

“I’ll kick your ass too.”

“Adam,” Kris warned.

“Sorry,” Adam sighed leaning against the wall. “It’s just… this is my baby. Once she starts realizing there is a life out there for her, she won’t want to be anywhere around me.”

“Baby, Elle’s known there is a life out there for her since she was three and begging to go onstage with you,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s chest. “That’s not important right now. Right now we need to make sure our little girl isn’t doing anything stupid.”

“I thought you said those condoms were Sebastian’s,” Adam pouted.

“I have to say that,” Kris mumbled.

“Why?”

“Because if I think they’re hers, I’ll kill someone.”

“Welcome to crazy train, baby,” Adam smiled.

“Let’s just go see what our kid has to say,” Kris whispered before knocking on Elle’s door. “Elle, honey can we come in?”

“No.”

Adam gave Kris a look before pushing open Elle’s door. “Honey, you okay?”

“I just want to be left alone right now,” Elle sniffed cuddling into her pillow.

“Elle are you crying?” Kris asked walking into the room.

“I’m the most horrible person in the world,” Elle whispered.

“Why would you say that?” Adam frowned taking a seat next to Elle on the bed. “I think you’re the sweetest kid in the world.”

“So you’re trying the acting thing? That’s good,” Kris mumbled to himself. “Elle honey, what’s wrong?”

“I just… I just can’t do anything right,” Elle admitted.

“So what did you do wrong?”

“It’s Harry,” Elle said quickly causing Adam and Kris to look at each other.

“What about Harry?” Kris asked.

“I was really mean with him earlier,” Elle answered. “I made it sound like I didn’t want to hang out with him anymore.”

“Elle, I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me,” Kris said taking a seat on the other side of Elle.

“Oh god,” Adam groaned squeezing his eyes shut.

“What’s going on?” Elle frowned looking between her parents.

“Just answer my question,” Kris answered.

“You haven’t asked it yet.”

“Is Harry your boyfriend?” Kris asked causing Adam to squeeze his eyes shut tighter.

“Harry isn’t even my friend anymore,” Elle answered wiping a tear away from her eye.

“So you guys had a fight?” Kris asked.

“Did he pressure you?” Adam asked. “Because if he’s done anything.”

“It’s me that’s done something,” Elle admitted.

“Well that’s okay,” Kris said unsure.

“Is it?” Adam asked annoyed. “Is it really?”

“Just tell us what you did, honey,” Kris said rubbing Elle’s back.

“I opened my big mouth and now Harry will never talk to me again.”

“I think we need more details,” Kris said. “What exactly happened?”

“Tye was teasing me about Harry and I said some things that weren’t true,” Elle mumbled looking down at her hands.

“What did you say?”

“I told him that now that the project was over I was happy that I didn’t have to spend any more time with Harry.”

“And Harry heard you say that?” Kris asked.

“He was at the door,” Elle sighed. “He looked so hurt. Now he’s never going to want to talk to me again.”

“So he’s not your boyfriend?” Adam asked.

“I wanted him to be,” Elle admitted. “I really liked spending time with him even though he was really annoying. He made me feel like he really knew who I was. He got me.”

“Well I think you should talk to him,” Kris said rubbing Elle’s back. “Explain to him that you didn’t really mean it, and hopefully he’ll forgive you.”

“You think?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Kris smiled. “He likes you too. I’m sure you both can get past this and become friends again.”

“How can I face him again?”

“You just have to tell him how sorry you really are,” Kris said kissing the side of Elle’s head. “Now how about some ice cream?”

“Do we have strawberry?”

“I think there’s still some left,” Kris smiled. “I’ll bring you some up. Come on Adam.”

Adam frowned as he took Kris’s hand and followed him out of the room. “That’s it?”

“Poor kids upset.”

“What about the condoms?” Adam asked following Kris down the stairs. “You didn’t ask her about the condoms. Now I thought me keeping my mouth shut was the best idea, but we didn’t even find out if the condoms were hers.”

“She hasn’t even kissed Harry let alone done anything else with him,” Kris said opening the freezer. “You want ice cream?”

“Why were the condoms in her pocket?”

“My guess is she took them from Sebastian as a joke,” Kris shrugged. “We’ll talk to him when he gets home.”

“I’m trusting you here,” Adam said as his phone buzzed.

“Ice cream?”

“Two scoops,” Adam answered looking at his cell. “Why is Jacob asking me to tell Elle to call Cole for him?”

“What?”

“I just got a text from Jacob asking Elle to call Cole,” Adam answered. “Did you know that Elle was still talking to Cole Reed?”

“I did not,” Kris said. “Sauce?”

“Why didn’t we know our daughter was still talking to a twenty-year-old man?” Adam frowned looking down at his cell.

“Adam?” Kris asked holding out a bowl for him.

“Elle and Cole Reed,” Adam sighed.

“It’s melting.”

“Elle and Cole Reed,” Adam repeated looking at Kris. “Why didn’t I see this?”

“Adam, Cole Reed is gay,” Kris pointed out.

“That’s exactly what you would tell the parents of the teenager you’re trying to have sex with,” Adam said annoyed. “How have I been so stupid?”

“I think you’re overreacting,” Kris frowned.

“I think you’re not reacting enough,” Adam said walking out of the kitchen.

“Where are you going?”

“To figure out what’s going on,” Adam called out before walking out the front door.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	195. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 195

Flash Forward 2035

“You really think we could train an owl to do that in under three months?”  
“Did I just hear what I thought I heard?” Gabe whispered walking back into the kitchen.  
“Don’t worry, we don’t have owls on the farm,” Bill smirked. “You two having fun?”  
“We’ve already arranged the flowers,” Walter answered not looking up from the magazine in his hand. “Gabe do you want boxers or briefs?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Walter’s helping me pick out our clothes for the wedding,” Jacob smiled. “Get him briefs. His butt always looks cute in briefs.”  
“Something a grandfather always wants to know,” Bill sighs rubbing his eyes. “When is this wedding?”  
“We thought June twenty-six.”  
“We did?” Gabe asked with a frown.  
“Well Walter and I thought,” Jacob answered. “That okay with you?”  
“I’m sure I can make myself available for that,” Gabe shrugged. “Should I bring anything?”  
“Just your cute little butt,” Walter smiled looking up from his magazine.  
“He’s practically your grandson,” Bill frowned.

……………………………………………

“You know, our son has his own cell,” Kris pointed out. “I don’t know why we had to drive all the way up to the farm just to talk to him.”  
“I want to look into Jacob’s eyes,” Adam said keeping his eyes on the road. “I want to look into his eyes and make sure he’s not lying to me.”  
“You really think Jacob would be cool with a twenty-year-old dating his little sister?” Kris asked. “I mean, I know they haven’t spent a lot of time together these past few years, but Jacob’s still pretty protective of Elle. I just don’t see him letting this happen.”  
“Maybe he thinks this Cole guy is okay,” Adam explained. “He might approve.”  
“It’s illegal,” Kris pointed out. “I don’t think Jacob would be cool about it.”  
“This is why I like Sebastian looking after his little sister,” Adam sighed. “He’s the responsible one.”

…………………………………………………….

“I can’t believe I’m standing in a brothel,” Sebastian whispered as he looked around. “If my parents could see me now. Well… well they wouldn’t be impressed.”  
“I just need to get a few of my things and then we can go back to the hotel,” Paige said walking into her room. “I can’t believe you’ve actually convinced me to move out.”  
“I wasn’t going to let you come back here,” Sebastian whispered.  
“Honey?” Sebastian jumped at the sound of someone behind him. “Honey where have you been?”  
“Sebastian this is Mollie,” Paige said quietly. “Mollie, this is Sebastian… my friend.”  
“Friend?” Mollie asked looking Sebastian up and down. “And how do you know Honey?”  
“I… we…”  
“I lost my bag and he found it for me,” Paige answered.  
“And that’s all?” Mollie asked.  
“I was going to take him out to lunch to thank him.”  
Mollie looked Sebastian up and down again before turning back to Paige. “Be home before eight.”  
“Okay,” Paige nodded before pulling Sebastian into her bedroom.  
“Who was that?”  
“That’s Mollie,” Paige sighed sitting down on the bed.  
“And she is?”  
“She’s sort of in charge here,” Paige explained grabbing her bag from under her bed. “This is her house and she lets us all stay here.”  
“You mean she’s a madam?”  
“You know you’ve seen too many movies,” Paige sighed. “Now help me fill this up.”  
“You’re not telling her you’re leaving?”  
“You saw the way she reacted when she saw you with me?” Paige asked. “You really think she would be happy with me moving out?”  
“So how are we going to get out of here with all your stuff?” Sebastian asked throwing Paige’s shoes in her bag.  
“I keep a look out and you carry the bag into your car,” Paige said grabbing a photo frame from her bedside table.  
“Is that everything?”  
“Looks like it,” Paige sighed looking around the room. “Are you sure about this? I mean you can’t keep paying for hotel rooms. You’ll run out of money.”  
“I have plenty of money,” Sebastian smiled. “My parents happen to be very rich and very generous so don’t worry about that. Let’s just get out of here before we’re caught.”  
“I really haven’t met anyone like you before,” Paige said with a soft smile.  
“Just remember my smelly feet,” Sebastian smiled throwing Paige’s bag over his shoulder.

…………………………………………………..

“You sure you don’t want me to come in with you?” Sophia asked pulling her car to a stop outside Harry’s house.  
“I don’t need an audience when I’m apologising to someone,” Elle sighed.  
“Just speak from the heart,” Sophia said. “I mean if you have one.”  
“I should have gotten Tye to bring me,” Elle groaned.  
“I think you and Tye together have done enough damage, don’t you?”  
“He wasn’t supposed to hear what I said,” Elle sighed.  
“I just don’t get why you said it in the first place,” Sophia frowned. “I mean if you really like him.”  
“I do like him.”  
“So why say what you said?”  
“Because if anyone finds out I like him, then they’re going to look at me differently,” Elle explained.  
“What, they won’t think you’re cool anymore?” Sophia scoffed. “Are you really that shallow?”  
“It’s high school, Sophia,” Elle frowned. “One false move and I’ll be at the bottom of the feeding chain.”  
“From what Sebastian says you’re the most popular girl in your year,” Sophia pointed out.  
“I won’t be if people find out I’ve been hanging out with Harry.”  
Sophia sighed looking towards Harry’s house. “Maybe I should just drive you home.”  
“I haven’t said sorry yet.”  
“But you’re not sorry,” Sophia remarked. “You’re too worried about what your stupid friends would think if they realized you’re hanging out with someone who is actually nice.”  
“My friends are nice.”  
“Your friends are bullies,” Sophia said annoyed. “Picking on someone for being in a wheelchair. If I was you I wouldn’t want anything to do with them.”  
“It’s school,” Elle sighed. “You remember what it was like.”  
“I also happen to be the mother of a baby who is different,” Sophia said. “And the thought of someone picking on my baby for being different. Well it’s not a nice thought. Do you like the idea of Harry being picked on just because he’s in that chair?”  
“Of course I don’t,” Elle frowned.  
“Does him being in a chair make him different to you?” Sophia asked. “Would it matter if he could walk?”  
“Of course not,” Elle frowned. “I don’t even see the chair anymore.”  
“So is it his personality?” Sophia asked. “Is he weird or something?”  
“No more weirder than anyone else,” Elle shrugged.  
“And you like this weird?” Sophia asked.  
“It doesn’t sulk,” Elle mumbled.  
“So if you like him and his weirdness you only have one question to ask yourself.”  
“What?”  
“Is he worth the hassle you think you’ll get in school?” Sophia asked. “Because if he’s not, I think we should drive away right now.”  
Elle looked towards the house letting out a loud sigh. “Give me ten minutes,” she said before climbing out of the car.

………………………………………….

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jacob frowned looking across the table at his Papa.  
“Tell me about Cole,” Adam said leaning onto the table.  
“He’s a singer,” Jacob said with a confused look.  
“And you two are close?”  
“What are you getting at?” Gabe asked giving Jacob a look. “Jacob what’s he getting at?”  
“I have no idea,” Jacob frowned. “I’m trying to figure out why he’s looking at me like that.”  
“Adam just tell Jacob why we’re here,” Kris sighed taking a seat next to Adam at the table. “And stop giving him that look. You’re freaking him out.”  
“He’s freaking me out,” Gabe frowned.  
“He’s gay right?” Adam asked looking directly at Jacob.  
“Cole?”  
“Answer the question.”  
“Yes he’s gay,” Jacob sighed. “Why? You want his number?”  
“How gay is he?”  
“Kris?” Gabe asked causing Kris to shrug his shoulders.  
“He’s as gay and you and me,” Jacob answered.  
“So why is he talking to your sister?” Adam asked.  
“He’s friends with her.”  
“We found condoms in Elle’s pockets,” Kris blurted out causing Adam to nudge him.  
“I was getting it out of him.”  
“You were freaking him out.”  
“Elle has condoms?” Jacob asked with a confused look on his face.  
“I’m going to kill him,” Gabe said standing up from the table. “I’ll strangle him so hard he won’t be able to sing any of his awful songs ever again.”  
“Okay there’s no need to talk like that,” Kris frowned.  
“Damn right there is,” Gabe snapped. “Why aren’t you two killing him?”  
“Don’t talk to my Dad like that,” Jacob snapped.  
“He’s right,” Adam said standing up from the table. “We should be kicking ass.”  
“I know where the little punk lives,” Gabe said.  
“Sit down,” Jacob ordered.  
Gabe gave Jacob a look before taking a seat. “If he’s touched my little sister I can do what I want to him,” he sighed.  
“Okay first, she’s my little sister,” Jacob frowned. “And we are not going after anyone.”  
“She’s my sister too,” Gabe pouted. “And I don’t know why you aren’t pissed.”  
“Damn right,” Adam nodded. “Gabe’s just looking after his little sister. He’s a good big brother.”  
“I’m a good big brother,” Jacob snapped. “I just think your little story about Cole and Elle is bullshit.”  
“Language,” Kris frowned.  
“I know Cole is gay,” Jacob sighed. “I know for a fact he is.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Because he’s been hitting on me since I met him,” Jacob sighed. “You really think he’d do that if he was after my little sister?”  
“He’s still hitting on you?” Gabe asked.  
“Not the time, honey.”  
“You said he stopped.”  
“Can you two have your domestic later?” Adam asked. “Now where does Cole live?”  
“Don’t you dare,” Jacob warned before Gabe could open his mouth. “Papa, I know for a fact that Elle isn’t have sex with Cole. Cole is gay.”  
“Well she’s having sex with someone,” Adam frowned.  
“Don’t say that,” Kris snapped smacking Adam’s shoulder. “God, just thinking about it makes me sick.”  
“If Elle’s having sex with anyone it’s going to be that kid Harry,” Jacob pointed out.  
“Your Dad thinks they haven’t even kissed.”  
“Well it has to be someone,” Jacob sighed. “We just have to think.”  
“What are you two doing here?” Bill smiled walking into the kitchen.  
“Trying to figure out who Elle’s having sex with,” Adam answered not looking up at Bill.  
“Huh?”  
“We found condoms in Elle’s pocket,” Kris explained.  
“I see,” Bill frowned pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I have a gun if it’s needed,” he added before walking out of the kitchen again.

………………………………………….

“Can I get you something, dear?” Harry’s Mom asked.  
“We’re fine Mom,” Harry answered not taking his eyes off of Elle. “Elle isn’t staying long.”  
“Well I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”  
Harry watched his Mom leave before looking back at Elle. “You can’t stay long. I have a friend coming over.”  
“Okay.”  
“So you wanted to say something?”  
“Are you going to act like it everything’s okay?” Elle asked looking down at her hands.  
“Everything’s fine,” Harry shrugged. “I know where I stand now.”  
“Look what you heard…”  
“The truth?” Harry asked.  
“No it wasn’t the truth,” Elle sighed. “I don’t even know why I said all of that. I just don’t like being teased and Tye was teasing me.”  
“You don’t like the fact that your little bullys that follow you everywhere would laugh if they knew we hung out,” Harry remarked. “I get it. I’m just a pathetic loser in a wheelchair and you’re Elle, the queen of the mean.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Elle groaned rubbing her forehead. “I’m not like that, and you know it.”  
“I thought you weren’t, but then I heard what you said and realized what a fool I’ve been,” Harry sighed. “I was actually starting to like you.”  
“And I like you.”  
“You’ve got a funny way of showing it then,” Harry scoffed.  
“I made a mistake,” Elle sighed. “I didn’t mean for you to hear what I said.”  
“But you still said it.”  
“All I can say is that I’m sorry,” Elle sighed. “And I didn’t mean it, and I do want to be your friend.”  
“You should probably go now,” Harry sighed wheeling his chair towards the door. “My friend will be here soon.”  
“Harry, please forgive me,” Elle sighed following Harry towards the front door. “This is just a stupid misunderstanding.”  
“I’ll see you in school,” Harry said opening the front door.  
“Elle looked up to find a blond girl standing. “But I’m not finished talking.”  
“Come in, Harry said wheeling his chair back from the door. “Elle was just leaving.”  
“So you’re the famous Elle,” the blonde smiled. “I’m Tina.”  
“I’ll see you at school,” Harry said nodding towards the front door.  
“Sure,” Elle frowned. “It was nice meeting you Tina.”  
“You too,” Tina said before the front door was closed.  
“Well?” Sophia asked as Elle walked towards the car.  
“I want to go home,” Elle said before climbing into the car.  
“So it didn’t go well?” Sophia sighed climbing into the driver’s seat.  
“Home please.”  
“So that girl that arrived before you came out?”  
“Sophia,” Elle sighed.  
“Okay, I’m driving,” Sophia sighed starting the car.

…………………………………………………………….

“See it’s times like these we need a young Elle,” Adam sighed leaning back on the sofa. “She was always great at the spying stuff.”  
“We don’t have any little ones to do our spying anymore,” Kris nodded. “We actually have to parent these ones.”  
“That’s not exactly true,” Adam remarked. “We still have little ones around.”  
Kris frowned looking down at Grace playing on the floor. “I don’t think Grace would be willing to help us out with Elle.”  
“I meant Tristan,” Adam remarked dryly. “Think the boy could spy for us?”  
“He’s no Elle,” Kris shrugged.  
“I say we sit him down for a talk,” Adam whispered as Tristan walked into the living room. “See what the boy knows.”  
“I highly doubt Elle is going to talk about condoms with her seven-year-old Nephew,” Kris whispered.  
“But he might know about some boyfriend.”  
“Try it,” Kris shrugged.  
“Tristan honey.”  
“I didn’t do it, Buddy,” Tristan said quickly holding up his hands.  
“Then who did?” Kris asked.  
“Gracie?” Tristan said unsure.  
“What did Gracie do?”  
“Borrowed Buddy’s leather gloves and lost one in the park,” Tristan mumbled looking down at his hands.  
“She did that?” Kris asked glancing at Grace.  
“Then she might have gotten blue paint on the other one,” Tristan whispered. “Then she might have hidden it under Mommy’s bed.”  
“We’ll isn’t she a sneaky little thing,” Kris smirked.  
“You’re not going to punish her for it, are you?” Tristan asked. “Because I know she didn’t mean it. She said sorry?”  
“Grace said sorry?” Adam asked looking at his granddaughter. “The girl that doesn’t talk?”  
“She says Dada,” Tristan frowned.  
“Well that’s not what we wanted to talk about,” Adam smiled patting the sofa beside him for Tristan to sit. “We want to know about your Aunt Elle. Can we talk about your Aunt Elle?”  
“I don’t like when she takes the last cookie from the jar,” Tristan frowned. “And she always comes into the living room and turns off my cartoons when her stupid music show is one. And can I tell you about the weird smell when she’s getting dressed in the morning.”  
“It’s her perfume,” Kris smiled.  
“Well it’s too much,” Tristan frowned. “She needs to stop it. I can taste it sometimes.”  
“Well that’s not exactly what we wanted to talk about,” Kris smiled rubbing Tristan’s head.  
“Want to talk about her stupid singing in the shower?”  
“No,” Adam sighed rubbing his eyes. “We wanted to know if… well if you’d heard anything.”  
“I’ve heard the stupid singing from the bathroom every morning,” Tristan nodded. “I have to share that bathroom with her. Why do I have to share a bathroom with a girl? I should be sharing with Uncle Sebastian. Can I share with Uncle Sebastian.”  
“Whatever,” Kris shrugged. “That’s really not what we want to talk about.”  
“Want to talk about Gracie mashing her cookie into your carpet?” Tristan asked causing Adam and Kris to look at her.  
“I…,” Adam frowned as he watched Grace crush the chocolate cookie into the carpet. “Didn’t like that carpet anyway. Anyway, we walk to talk to you about what you might have heard in Elle’s room. Like conversations she might have had with people. Have you heard your Aunt Elle talking on her cell to people.”  
“People like Lisa?”  
“Or others,” Adam answered.  
“What have you heard, Tristan?” Kris asked rubbing Tristan’s back. “You can tell us.”  
“Well,” Tristan sighed. “I did hear her talking to someone a few days ago.”  
“And what did you hear?”  
“I heard her tell someone that you and Grandpa were idiots.”  
“She did what?” Kris frowned. “Who the hell is she calling an idiot?”  
“You didn’t let her go to that concert last week,” Tristan explained. “So she called you an idiot.”  
“I see,” Adam sighed. “Well I’ll punish her for that later.”  
“You can’t tell her I told you,” Tristan said in a panic. “She knows how to fold me up and put me in the dryer.”  
“I’ll make something up and punish her,” Adam shrugged. “Now have you heard anything else? Anything about someone called Cole?”  
“The guy with the stupid songs?”  
“That’s the one,” Adam nodded. “What do you know about him?”  
“He’s got a great butt.”  
“Okay,” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes. “Anything else?”  
“Something about a six pack or something,” Tristan shrugged. “His is better than Gabe’s. Or that’s what Lisa said.”  
“Anything else?”  
“And if Elle doesn’t… doesn’t…”  
“Doesn’t what?” Kris coaxed.  
“Something about hitting,” Tristan said rubbing his head. “That’s it. If Elle doesn’t hit that, then Lisa will. Who’s Elle going to hit?”  
“Cole I think,” Adam frowned. “But she’ll have to stand in line because I’ll hit him first.”  
“Adam,” Kris warned.  
“Fine, you can hit him,” Adam sighed. “I’ll hold him down.”  
“What are you doing with my children?” Sophia asked walking into the living room.  
“Buddy’s making me tell Elle’s secrets,” Tristan smiled. “And he’s going to hit Cole.”  
“Tristan mashed a cookie into our carpet,” Adam said pointing towards Grace.  
“I did not,” Tristan frowned.  
“And he’s lying about it,” Kris added causing Tristan to pout.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	196. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 196

Flash Forward 2035

“Where did you get those?” Sebastian asked looking down at the kitchen table.  
“You know where we got them,” Adam answered. “I want to know where you got them.”  
“You can’t freak out.”  
“Oh god,” Adam groaned burying his face in his hands.  
“Surprisingly this isn’t him freaking out,” Kris remarked.  
“Karl gave me them,” Sebastian breathed out. “He gave all of us them. He wanted us to be safe.  
“It’s the Best all over again,” Adam whispered.  
Kris rolled his eyes at Adam before looking at his youngest son. “Are you seeing anyone?”  
“I…”  
“Because you should only use these when you’re seeing someone,” Kris added. “So are you?”  
“Not really,” Sebastian shrugged. “I mean there is a girl, but we aren’t actually dating.”  
“Are you hooking up?” Kris asked.  
“Kristopher,” Adam scolded. “Don’t put ideas in his head.”  
“You’re a frilly apron away from being my Mama,” Kris warned. “Just wanted you to know that.”  
“There will be no hooking up for you,” Adam said pointing a finger at Sebastian. “You fall in love and then you have sex. I don’t want you running around this town thinking your…”  
“You?” Kris asked.  
“What?”  
“What were you doing when you moved to LA?” Kris asked.  
Adam glanced at Sebastian before leaning into Kris’s side. “Now is not the time for a history lesson.”  
“I just mean that some guys have to look around before settling down,” Kris whispered.  
“I wasn’t a seventeen-year-old boy,” Adam whispered back. “When I was seventeen I was still sneaking onto the family computer in the middle of the night.”  
“Yeah, I read about that in Rolling Stone,” Sebastian smirked.  
“This doesn’t involve you,” Kris said annoyed.  
“Does that mean I can leave?”  
“No,” Adam and Kris answered at the same time.  
“Because I really don’t want to hear about my Papa’s past with men,” Sebastian frowned. “That could put me off sex for the rest of my life.”  
“So you have had sex?” Adam asked.  
“I’m not really comfortable answering this question,” Sebastian sighed looking down at his hands.  
“Sebastian look at your Papa wants he’s talking to you,” Kris ordered.  
“Are we really doing this?” Sebastian sighed.  
“You’re the one that brought condoms into the house,” Kris answered.  
“Well no,” Sebastian mumbled. “I haven’t had sex yet.”  
“Okay,” Adam breathed out. “That’s…”  
“I really didn’t want my parents knowing how uncool I really am,” Sebastian said annoyed.  
“You think being a virgin at seventeen is uncool?”  
“I think I’m the only kid in my year that is.”  
“Honey, I was twenty-one before I lost my virginity,” Adam said softly.  
“And I was…”  
“Okay now is not the time to hear about you and Katy,” Adam interrupted.  
“Like I want to hear about you and random guys,” Kris mumbled.  
“Look I think it’s time we had a little chat,” Adam said giving Kris a look. “You know the talk.”  
“Oh please don’t give me the talk,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “Please.”  
“I think we should.”  
“But didn’t you already give me the talk?” Sebastian asked. “I swear I remember it.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback

“Please don't make me,” Adam begged as Kris pushed him towards their twelve-year-old's bedroom door. “I just don't want to.” Adam tried to grab ahold of the bathroom door frame to stop himself being pushed, but Kris was stronger. “Damn why are you so bossy.”  
“It's time,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Now just be a man and do it.”  
“Why do I have to do it?” Adam pushed himself against the wall next to Sophia's door. “You're the parent here too you know.”  
“We flipped the coin, and you lost,” Kris said struggling to push Adam closer to the door.  
“I want a rematch.”  
“We played best of three, and I won.”  
“I want a rematch,” Adam half yelled as Kris began pushing him again.  
“Tough.”  
“God I hate you.”  
“Just be a man and do it.” Kris slumped against his husband's chest in exhaustion. “You're impossible,” he panted out as Adam breathed heavily against him.  
“I just don't want to,” Adam pouted, “she wasn't even the one that asked the question.”  
“And we will sit Jacob down and talk about babies later,” Kris said pushing himself up from Adam's chest, “but right now you need to go in there and tell your daughter about sex.”  
“Oh that is just so wrong,” Adam groaned. “She's too young for all this.”  
“She's twelve and she needs to know these things.” Kris ran a hand through his hair. “You don't want her going to school, and learning about it from the other kids. She needs to hear the facts for her parents.”  
“But why me?” Adam pouted. “You know I'm not good at all this.”  
“The coin doesn't lie,” Kris said grabbing Adam by the shirt. “Now go talk to your daughter about the birds and the bees. I'll be in the kitchen with a glass of the hard stuff when you're done.”  
“Just hit me over the head with the bottle,” Adam pouted before opening Sophia's bedroom door and slipping inside.  
Kris had only turned around to walk away when Adam was back out the room and racing towards the den. “You can't be a serious. Get back in there now,” Kris ordered. “Adam I...” Kris stopped yelling when Adam came back into the hallway with Jacob and Sebastian at his side while Elle balanced on his hip.  
“If I'm having this talk I'm only doing it the once, so they better all listen.”

…...........................

“Okay so the rules are simple, I talk, you listen, and we don't ask any questions afterwards.” Adam stood looking down at his four kids as they all sat perched on Sophia's bed looking up at him confused. “I said okay?”  
“Okay,” Sophia sighed.  
“Is this like a family meeting?” Jacob quizzed. “If it is I really want to talk about all the pasta we've been having for dinner lately. It's really not good for my hips.”  
“I like Papa's pasta,” Sebastian complained.  
“And you're a boy,” Sophia said looking at her brother. “You don't have hips.”  
“But I will have if I keep eating Papa's pasta.”  
“This isn't about the pasta.” Adam stood shaking his head. “Now let me start with...”  
“Why can't I start?” Sophia quizzed. “I mean this is my room, shouldn't I be the one to start?”  
“That doesn't make any sense,” Jacob pointed out. “You don't even have any problems you want to talk about, and my pasta thing is important.”  
“I said this wasn't about the pasta,” Adam sighed. “Now just be quiet and let me talk.”  
“That's ignoring other people's feelings,” Sebastian announced. “You said it was wrong to do that.”  
“Can I please talk?” Adam sighed.  
“Can we stop having pasta for dinner?” Jacob quizzed.  
“Fine,” Adam snapped. “No more pasta for dinner.”  
“Thank you,” Jacob smiled sweetly before settling himself back against the bed.  
Adam rubbed his eyes with his hand before looking down at his kids again. “Now I want to talk to you about something very grown up, and I would like you all to be quiet and listen to me.”  
“Is this about the baby question?” Jacob quizzed.  
“Why has this family meeting turned into a Jacob thing?” Sophia quizzed. “And where is daddy?”  
Adam looked over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door with a sigh. “He's busy, and it's not a family meeting. I just want to talk to you guys about some things.”  
“So where do baby's come from?” Jacob asked.  
“Okay that's the best way to start.” Adam sat a seat on the edge of the bed beside Sebastian. “Well as you all know babies start in their mommies stomach.”  
“Was I in someone’s stomach?” Sebastian asked looking up at his papa.  
“Yes,” Adam said smiling softly. “You start off in your mommy's stomach.”  
“Don't be silly,” Sebastian laughed. “I don't have a mommy.”  
Adam looked to the bedroom door praying Kris would enter and save him. “Well you kind of do...”  
“Is it Mama?” Sebastian quizzed.  
“No Mama's...”  
“She's Daddy's mommy silly,” Sophia laughed. “Your mom is my mom. Right Papa?”  
“Right,” Adam smiled. “You and Sophia have the same mom, and Jacob and Elle have the same mom.”  
“Nikki?” Sebastian quizzed.  
“Yes, Nikki is Jacob and Elle's mom, and you and Sophia's mom is called Kelly.”  
“We were adopted,” Sophia said looking at her little brother. “That means Daddy and Papa picked us.”  
“That's right,” Adam smiled at his oldest daugther.  
“And Jacob and Elle were made in a lab with tubes and things.”  
“Okay that's not right,” Adam frowned.  
“I was in a tube?”  
“No,” Adam sighed looking at his oldest son. “You and Elle were born through a surrogate. That means that we took a part of me and a part of Nikki so that we could make you.”  
“What part?” Jacob asked with a frown.  
“I bet it was your nose,” Sebastian said pulling at his papa's nose. “You and Jacob have the same nose.”  
“Anyway,” Adam sighed. “The main thing is that you all grew inside a ladies belly.”  
“But how did we get in there?” Jacob quizzed. “That's what I want to know.”  
“I bet it was through the belly button,” Sebastian smirked. “Like in that movie Uncle Neil let us watch. Remember?” Sebastian asked his two oldest siblings brightly as they sat shaking their heads at him. “Yes you do. It was when Daddy and Papa went to that awards show. Uncle Neil let us stay up to watch it, he said we couldn't tell....oh,” Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand. “That was a secret.”  
“I'll beat your Uncle Neil later,” Adam said shaking his head as he stood from the bed. “So we all good? You all have the answers you need?” All three kids shook their heads no while Elle sat chewing her hand happily. “Okay,” Adam sighed sitting down again. “When a man loves another man, and they want to show that love for each other...”  
“I don't think that's how it's supposed to go Papa,” Sophia interrupted.  
“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. “What if I love a girl?”  
“Right,” Adam smiled, “sorry. Well let's just say if someone loves another someone, you know, man, woman, tranny...” Adam paused closing his eyes. “I suck at this.”  
“You're doing great,” Sophia said reaching over to squeeze Adam's arm.  
“Thanks baby girl. Okay so if another person loves another person they want to show that love. They want to show that love in a special way.” Adam looked down at his kids as they sat beside him listening to every word he said. “They show love... well... you know when Daddy and I kiss?”  
“Yeah it's gross,” Sophia said pulling a face.  
“No it isn't,” Jacob sulked. “We're lucky our parents are in love. Ross Carr's parents hate each other, and never kiss.”  
“And it's nice that Daddy and I love each other, and we like to show each other how much we love each other by kissing, and other things...”  
“Oh my god,” Sophia announced causing Adam to stop. “You're having that talk with me now?”  
“What talk?” Jacob asked confused.  
“You're actually trying to have that talk with me while my little brothers listen?” Sophia shook her head in annoyance. “Can we please not do this?”  
“I'm just trying to...”  
Sophia held her hand up to stop Adam from talking. “I'll do it,” she said turning to her little brothers. “When and man and a woman want to have a baby they do something that is like kissing but a little more, and then the baby gets inside the woman's stomach.” Sophia looked back at her papa with a frown. “We don't need to have that talk right now.”  
“If you say so,” Adam said standing from the bed. “Well...night.” Adam raced out of the bedroom door and into his own bedroom to find Kris on the bed watching TV.  
“How was it?”  
“I am not doing that again,” Adam pouted as he crawled up the bed throwing himself down on top of Kris.  
“It was that bad?” Kris quizzed rubbing his husband's back gently.  
“I don't want to talk about it.” Adam buried his face into Kris's chest.  
“Baby you...”  
“Jacob come look.” Kris lifted his head off of his pillow to find Sebastian standing smiling at him. “I think Papa's going to do that thing that put a baby in Daddy's belly,” Sebastian announced causing Kris's mouth to fall open.  
“Okay what the hell happened in that room?”

End of Flashback

Flash Forward 2035

“So you understand everything now?”  
“I understand that I’ll never have sex,” Sebastian nodded.  
“You and me both, kid,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

………………………………………………………

“Jacob,” Gabe said shaking Jacob. “Jacob wake up.”  
“Don’t want to,” Jacob groaned into his pillow.  
“No seriously wake up,” Gabe said forcefully.  
“What is your problem?” Jacob groaned  
“Your Uncle is sitting on the bottom of our bed,” Gabe answered.  
“What are you…” Jacob looked down the bottom of the bed to find Brad sitting.  
“It’s ten in the morning,” Brad remarked. “Shouldn’t you both be up? It’s a Monday morning.”  
“Gabe call the cops.”  
“Oh don’t be dramatic,” Brad sighed.  
“You broke into our house,” Jacob said annoyed.  
“I’ve been breaking into your parent’s house for years,” Brad shrugged. “There’s a reason why I’m here. Now get up.”  
“I can’t,” Gabe said holding the covers closer to him.  
“You’ll get out of that bed when I tell you to,” Brad ordered.  
“I’m sort of naked under here,” Gabe whispered to Jacob.  
“Don’t give him reason to pull the cover off of you,” Jacob sighed shaking his head. “Uncle Brad what do you want?”  
“Do you know what is happing in a few weeks?”  
“I’m like really naked under here,” Gabe whispered.  
“Twenty-five years ago your parents went crazy and decided to get married,” Brad explained. “We all thought it would never last, but here we are twenty-five years later and they haven’t killed each other.”  
“Please tell me you aren’t going to give any sort of speech at whatever gathering we have to celebrate it,” Gabe frowned.  
“The problem is that I don’t know what’s happening,” Brad remarked. “I asked your Papa what he wanted to do, and he told me he wanted peace.”  
“Peace?”  
“I think he thinks he’s some sort of Miss World or something,” Brad shrugged. “So what are we going to do?”  
“You’re going to get off my bed and get out of my house,” Jacob answered laying back down. “Lock the door on your way out.”  
“Did you know that Jacob used to dress up like Gaga and do her dance routines?” Brad asked looking at Gabe.  
“I didn’t.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Had the heels on and everything,” Brad smirked.  
“I dressed as Gaga last month to make him laugh,” Jacob remarked.  
“He was Madonna the month before,” Gabe added.  
“So that’s what you two little freaks get up to when the bedroom door is locked?” Brad asked giving Jacob a look.  
“Look, I’ll get together with Sophia, Sebastian, and Elle and we’ll figure out what to do about Dad and Papa’s anniversary. You don’t have to worry about it.”  
“I’m just saying that the fact they both survived this long should be celebrated,” Brad said seriously. “I was with your Papa before. I know how tough your Dad’s had it.”  
“Is that you saying something nice about my Dad?”  
“And I’ll deny it to my death,” Brad answered dryly.

………………………………………………

Elle closed her locker quietly before turning around to see Harry behind her. “Hi.”  
“You know I had this plan of just ignoring you,” Harry sighed. “It’s what you deserve, but then I turned round and there you are. It’s going to be hard to ignore you, isn’t it?”  
“I can stay out of your way if that’s what you want,” Elle said quietly.  
“You know I used to think that you were only popular because your parents were rich and famous or something. I actually felt sort of sorry for you, but then I got to know you and thought maybe they actually saw the real you. Maybe they were friends with you because you’re actually kind of cool. I just didn’t know it was all a big act with me, and that you’re actually a class A bitch.”  
“That isn’t actually fair.”  
“Neither is getting to like you and then hearing you bad mouth me to your brother-in-law,” Harry remarked. “I was actually really starting to like you.”  
“And I like you.”  
“See,” Harry said with a soft laugh. “I don’t know if I should believe you or not.”  
“Please forgive me.”  
“I don’t think it’s worth it,” Harry sighed wheeling his chair back. “I guess I’ll see you around.”  
“Harry.”  
“Bye, Elle,” Harry said before wheeling away.

……………………………………………..

Elle grabbed an apple from the pile before turning around with her tray in her hands. She looked around the lunch hall, finding her group of friends sitting at the middle table. Her eyes moved around the hall until they settled on Harry sitting on his own in the corner. Elle looked towards her friends all laughing together before looking back at Harry.  
“Elle, over here,” Lisa called out causing Elle to look over at her. “Come here about Simon’s latest girlfriend.”  
Elle walked towards the table not taking her eyes off of Harry. “Not today,” she said walking passed the table.  
“Elle?” Lisa called out as she walked passed.  
“Can I sit down?”  
Harry looked up from his lunch. “What are you doing?”  
“Standing in a busy lunch hall showing everyone I’m your friend.”  
Harry looked around as a few people sat watching them. “You’re really drawing attention to yourself.”  
“And?” Elle shrugged.  
Harry looked around again before looking back up at Elle. “Want some of my fries?”  
“Sure,” Elle smiled taking a seat beside him.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	197. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 197

Flash Forward 2035

“He’s hot,” Jacob remarked looking across the stage. “He’s got a great butt.”  
“Okay,” Cole laughed confused. “How are you and Gabe doing?”  
“We’re doing great, but look at that guy,” Jacob said nudging Cole’s side. “What do you think of him?”  
“He’s straight,” Cole answered. “I don’t think you’re his type.”  
“I’m talking about you,” Jacob sighed. “I haven’t seen you with a guy.”  
“There isn’t a guy around,” Cole shrugged.  
“But you do like guys?” Jacob asked.  
“That’s what being gay means,” Cole nodded. “Are you okay, Jake?”  
“Okay, I’m just going to come out and ask you this,” Jacob said putting down the scissors in his hands. “Are you having sex with my sister?”  
“With Sophia?” Cole frowned. “I’ve only had one conversation with her, and it was her telling me to get the hell out of her way. If you want to know the truth, she scares the crap out of me. I don’t know how her husband does it.”  
“I mean Elle,” Jacob sighed.  
“Elle?” Cole laughed. “Elle, as in your little sister?”  
“I know you’re still in contact with her,” Jacob answered. “And my parents found a pack of condoms in her pocket. I just want to know what the hell’s going on.”  
“I haven’t seen Elle since early March,” Cole answered. “And you were there. Plus she’s fourteen,” he added. “I’d go to jail if I went anywhere near her.”  
“Well you seem to be the only boy she’s been near,” Jacob commented.  
“Well every time I’ve spoken to her she’s been going on about that kid Harry,” Cole remarked. “Why aren’t you all up in his case?”  
“My parents seems to think there’s nothing going on with them.”  
“You’re parents know about this?” Cole asked. “Dude seriously?”  
“Don’t dude me,” Jacob said annoyed. “They’re worried about their daughter. You’re lucky my Papa hasn’t came after you.”  
“Came after me?” Cole asked confused. “I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m gay.”  
“And she hasn’t said anything to you in any of the emails she sent you?” Jacob asked. “Because something’s going on.”  
“The last time we spoke she raved about Harry,” Cole answered. “Apparently he’s a pain in the ass, but she sort of likes that about him. If you’re going to blame anyone for your little sister having condoms I would start there.”  
“Sorry,” Jacob sighed.  
“And there’s no guy in my life, because I’m about to start a tour around the world, and I don’t think it’s fair to keep someone waiting around for me,” Cole remarked.  
“That makes some sense,” Jacob agreed.  
“Plus there will be a truck load of hot ass at every stop of the tour,” Cole shrugged. “I won’t be spending any lonely night in hotel rooms.”  
“Just when I thought you were having a human moment,” Jacob frowned.  
“Just because you’ve got the life of a boring old man,” Cole smirked.  
“Let’s just get this fitting over with,” Jacob sighed grabbing the scissors again.

…………………………………….

“So this is what it feels like to be a loser,” Elle sighed closing her locker. “They’ve been staring at me all day.”  
“I don’t think that makes you a loser,” Harry smirked taking Elle’s books from her hands. “It makes you news. The famous queen of mean has gone crazy and is mixing with the losers,” he added with a laugh.  
“You’re enjoying this too much,” Elle frowned.  
“I just don’t know what’s gotten into you,” Harry remarked. “You did it in front of everyone.”  
“You made me,” Elle said annoyed. “You gave me that disappointed look and I knew I had to do something dramatic. I’m screwed. They’re never going to want to hang out with me ever again.”  
“Did you actually like hanging out with them?”  
“They’re my friends.”  
“They’re a bunch of bullies,” Harry pointed out. “You’re too good for them.” Elle paused looking down at Harry. “What?”  
“Did you just say something nice to me?”  
“I said you were better than those lot,” Harry answered. “It’s hardly a compliment. Don’t get big headed.”  
“You should be thanking me,” Elle frowned. “I picked you.”  
“Yeah right,” Harry scoffed before wheeling himself away. “I should be getting onto my knees and thanking you for picking the better choice. Sure I’ll get right on that.”  
“You are so annoying,” Elle complained as she followed Harry down the hall.  
“Think we’re going to get a good mark on this report?” Harry asked stopping to let Elle open the door for him.  
“Of course,” Elle smiled. “My parts are amazing.”  
“Easy,” Harry laughed. “Your ego gets any bigger and you won’t fit through the door.”  
“Shut up,” Elle laughed.  
“Make me.”  
“So this is it?”  
Elle paused as Lisa walked towards her. “You know I could have forgiven you at lunch, but you’re really carrying this crazy idea on, aren’t you?”  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Elle shrugged.  
“You’ve lost it,” Lisa said. “Have you had a bang to the head or something?” she added glancing down at Harry. “You must have.”  
“Why are you such a bitch?” Elle asked annoyed.  
“I’m a bitch?” Lisa laughed. “You’re the one that’s abandoning her friends. What does that make you?”  
“I’m not abandoning anyone,” Elle answered. “I can be friends with whoever I want.”  
“You’re not going to be friends with me if you’re hanging around with that.”  
“Then that’s your choice,” Elle shrugged. “You’re the one that’s abandoning their friends.”  
“You’ve lost it, Elle Allen,” Lisa said shaking her head. “This is the end of you.”  
“You really are a bitch, aren’t you?” Harry asked causing Elle and Lisa to look at him. “Well you are.”  
“You don’t even know me.”  
“And I’m very thankful for that,” Harry smirked. “I’d rather have no friends than be anywhere near you and your freaks.”  
“We’re freaks?” Lisa laughed looking Harry up and down. “Have you looked in the mirror, or can you not reach?”  
“Back off, Lisa,” Elle said standing in front of Harry’s chair. “He hasn’t done anything to you.”  
“Whatever,” Lisa laughed giving Harry one last look. “You’ll regret this, Elle. I promise you,” she added before turning around and walking away.  
“Well that went well,” Harry laughed causing Elle to turn around and look down at him. “You okay?”  
“Fine,” Elle shrugged. “I guess I’m better off without them.”  
“You going to miss being the queen?”  
“I didn’t know I was the queen until you told me,” Elle answered grabbing onto the back of Harry’s chair to push him.  
“You know, I’m not too sure how good you’re going to be to my rep,” Harry frowned as he watched a few girls look over at them.  
“Shut up,” Elle sighed slapping the back of Harry’s head.

……………………………………………

“Well I’d count yourself lucky,” Paige laughed laying back on the bed. “If my parents had given me the sex talk, I wouldn’t have had a kid at my age.”  
“It’s just so weird,” Sebastian sighed. “They’re weird.”  
“I think it’s sweet,” Paige smiled. “It shows they care about you.”  
“It shows they’re crazy.”  
“You know what my Mom said to me when she found out I was pregnant?”  
“No.”  
“Great, it’s another mistake,” Paige said quietly. “Then she added just like you were.”  
“She said that?”  
“My Mom had me when she was sixteen,” Paige answered. “Her parents threw her out. At least she didn’t do that to me.”  
“I guess I am lucky,” Sebastian sighed. “I’m adopted, you know.”  
“I figured.”  
“My real mom had my sister when she was fifteen,” Sebastian explained. “She gave her straight to my Dad and Papa, and then about six years later she had me.”  
“And they took you too?”  
“I guess they didn’t want to split up siblings,” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t even think they were planning to have another kid. They just came to the hospital the night I was born and took me home. Just like that.”  
“So maybe dealing with their weird sex talks isn’t so bad,” Paige smiled. “They sound like really cool people.”  
“They kind of are,” Sebastian smiled.  
“So where did you tell them you were going?”  
“Band practice,” Sebastian answered. “That’s where I should be.”  
“Am I keeping you?”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Sebastian smirked. “It’s hard to practice when we only have five songs. It gets a little boring.”  
“From what the other girls said you guys are going to be huge soon,” Paige remarked. “Bigger than The Best.”  
“I hope we wipe the floor with them,” Sebastian sighed. “I don’t want to be known as the band that gets beaten in the charts by those little twits.”  
“Not a fan?”  
“Did you hear they’re latest single?” Sebastian asked. “It sounded like five cats having a fight in a paper bag.”  
“Wasn’t that the name of it?” Paige asked causing Sebastian to laugh.

……………………………………………………

“Okay now,” Adam said holding Grace up in front of him. “You are going to be one in a months time,” he said giving Grace a little kiss on the cheek. “And we still haven’t mastered this standing up thing. Are you going to help your Buddy out and stand up for him?”  
“Doubt it,” Kris said from the sofa. “She knows it’s too easy to let everyone carry her around.”  
“But I’ll still carry her around,” Adam pouted. “I just want her walking before the summer comes. I have lots of pretty little shoes I want to buy her.”  
“She’s still in the eating her shoes stage,” Kris pointed out. “You should remember that when you go shoe shopping.”  
“Baby are you going to eat the shoes I buy you?” Adam asked giving Grace a kiss on the cheek.  
“Of course she is,” Kris smirked.  
“Can you believe a month from now she’ll be one?” Adam asked. “She’ll stop being our baby girl and become our toddler. How freaky is that?”  
“She can still be our baby,” Kris smiled getting off the sofa to join Adam on the floor. “You ever wonder when our next grandkid will be coming along?”  
“As long as it’s not from Elle I don’t mind,” Adam answered with a sigh.  
“What are we going to do about that girl?” Kris asked rubbing Grace’s cheek. “She frightens me sometimes.”  
“She frightens you?” Adam asked. “She’s been scaring me since she was Grace’s age.”  
“You think she’s going to be like that?” Kris said nodding his head towards Grace.  
“I think there’s only one Elle,” Adam smiled. “And we have to have one girl in our family that is good.”  
“You would think,” Kris nodded. “Although, Elle hasn’t been that bad.”  
“She’s not fifteen yet,” Adam pointed out.  
“But Sophia was being crazy at twelve,” Kris remarked. “Ever since the first boy entered her life.”  
“That’s true,” Adam nodded in agreement. “I think that’s when I started going crazy too.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2024

Adam hid himself further behind the curtains in Kris's office as he looked down onto the backyard. “What are they doing now?”  
Kris stood up from his desk to peek over his husband's shoulder. “She's going to catch you one of these days,” Kris pointed out before moving back to his desk.  
“I am telling you they're dating.”  
“And I'm telling you, they're only thirteen. Sophia doesn't even like boys.” Kris went back to looking over the mail, leaving Adam to sulk at the window.  
“I just don't like it.”  
“You don't have to.”  
“I don't like him,” Adam sighed.  
“Again, you don't have to.”  
“I've never liked him,” Adam grumbled.  
“He's a sweet boy.”  
“Really?” Adam asked as he turned to look at his husband.  
“Yes really,” Kris sighed.  
“Well the nice boy is holding our little girl's hand.”  
Kris jumped from the desk pushing himself against Adam's back as he tried to look out of the window. “I'll kick his little ass.”  
“But he's a sweet boy,” Adam said mockingly.  
…............................  
Sophia gave her papa another look across the dinner table. “So the game's on soon.”  
“I don't like the game,” Adam said, not taking his eyes off Ben.  
“It should be a good one.” Kris kept his eyes on the blond boy across from him.  
“Maybe you two can watch the game in the den,” Sophia said quietly. “Ben and I could watch it in my room.”  
Adam and Kris's head shot up at the same time to look at their daughter. “I don't think so.” Kris shook his head.  
“Not a chance in hell,” Adam added.  
“But there isn't enough room in the den for everyone,” Sophia tried to reason.  
“Then we'll watch the game in the living room.” Adam gave them all a fake smile causing Jacob to groan.  
“You promised me we would practice my dance moves during the game.”  
Adam turned to look down at his ten-year-old. “I did?”  
“You did.”  
“Yeah, you did,” Sebastian said loudly.  
Adam turned to his seven-year-old son, giving him a look. “If you don't be quiet, I'll make you practice dance moves.”  
“Like he could,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.  
“I wouldn't want to,” Sebastian said loudly again. “Dancing is stupid.”  
“Shut up,” Jacob yelled back.  
“Don't say shut up,” Kris and Adam said at the same time.  
“But he said dancing is stupid.” Jacob pointed an accusing finger at his little brother.  
“Why do you all have to be so embarrassing?” Sophia yelled over her little brothers' loud voices.  
“Your toy cars are stupid.” Jacob stood from the table to march away.  
“Come back here,” Kris sighed.  
“My cars aren't stupid,” Sebastian yelled as he followed Jacob towards their bedroom.  
“I said come back here.” Kris stood from the table to follow the two little boys.  
“God you're so embarrassing,” Sophia complained as she grabbed onto Ben's arm. “Come on, we're going to your house to watch the game.”  
“What the hell did I do?” Adam asked confused.  
“I'll be home after the game.” Sophia yelled before the front door banged shut.  
Adam looked around the silent kitchen shaking his head. “What the hell happened?”  
“They noisy,” Elle explained as she looked up at Adam with a bright smile.

 

…..........................................

 

Adam poked his head around Sophia's bedroom door to find his little girl sitting watching TV. “Can I come in?”  
“Can I stop you?”  
Adam let out a loud sigh before slipping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. “Watching something good?”  
“Just TV.”  
“So did you enjoy watching the game at Ben's house?”  
“We lost.”  
“Yeah your Daddy's been pouting about that all night,” Adam remarked as he threw himself down on the bed beside his daughter.  
“Is there something you want?” Sophia asked with a dramatic sigh.  
“Just to talk,” Adam shrugged. “How was your day?”  
“My team lost,” Sophia said dryly.  
“At least you got to hang out with Ben all day,” Adam pointed out. “I mean you like hanging out with Ben don't you?”  
“He's my best friend.”  
“And that's all he is?”  
“Oh I am not having this conversation.” Sophia jumped from the bed to get away from her papa.  
“I'm just having a casual chat.”  
“You're just trying to see if Ben is my boyfriend,” Sophia accused as she disappeared out of the bedroom door.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Adam called out.  
“Yes.”  
“What the hell is going on?” Kris stood at the den door. “We can hear you two all over the cottage.”  
“I was just asking about Ben,” Adam shrugged innocently.  
“He was sticking his nose into my personal business.” Sophia came marching out of the kitchen.  
“You're thirteen you don't have personal business,” Adam said. “I was only asking.”  
“Yeah well there's another game on so are you two able to deal with this on your own?” Kris asked as he looked over his shoulder towards the TV.  
“No,” Adam and Sophia said at the same time.  
Kris closed the den door with a heavy sigh. “Sophia honey...”  
“You're taking his side,” Sophia accused as she pointed a finger at her daddy.  
“We both just want to know if Ben is your boyfriend,” Adam said calmly.  
“I don't want to know that,” Kris said shaking his head. “I know he's not her boyfriend. She's thirteen, and she isn't allowed to have a boyfriend.”  
“You're both so embarrassing,” Sophia groaned into her hands.  
“We saw you holding his hand in...”  
“You were spying on us?” Sophia interrupted.  
“It was him,” Kris said quickly as he pointed an accusing finger at Adam.  
“You little...”  
“So embarrassing,” Sophia interrupted again before storming towards her bedroom.  
“Well that didn't go as planned,” Adam sighed as the bedroom door slammed shut.

End of Flashback 2024

Flash Forward 2035

“I’d say we’ve improved,” Adam shrugged grabbing his laptop from the coffee table. “I don’t hide behind curtains anymore to spy on my teenage daughter.”  
“No you use the fake facebook account to do it now,” Kris remarked taking a seat next to Adam on the sofa. “Now you’re pretending to be a fourteen-year-old boy called Toby.”  
“That’s not spying,” Adam mumbled logging onto his account. “That’s called being smart. Now lets see what miss Elle is up to today.”  
“Hopefully nothing,” Kris sighed. “I dropped her off at school myself.”  
“She hasn’t updated since last night,” Adam shrugged. “And Jacob is complaining about glitter. It’s like listening to myself talk,” he added proudly.  
“So you spy on our other kids?” Kris asked. “That can’t be healthy.”  
“Our other kids are boring,” Adam remarked. “Let’s see what Lisa is up to. She’s always a little gossip.”  
“And you spy on other peoples kids too,” Kris frowned. “Isn’t that overstepping the mark?”  
“Kris?”  
“I mean, come on,” Kris added. “You’d freak if the kids were all up in your business.”  
“Kris,” Adam repeated.  
“Kids need a little privacy,” Kris sighed.  
“For gods sake will you shut up and listen to me for a second?” Adam snapped.  
“What crawled up your ass?” Kris frowned.  
“Look what Lisa posted twenty minutes ago,” Adam said holding the laptop up for Kris to see.  
“What does that mean?” Kris asked.  
“She’s commenting on a picture of Cole Reed.”  
“Like your new boyfriend, Elle,” Kris read. “What does that mean?”  
“I means that Lisa is liking Elle’s new boyfriend,” Adam answered. “Who happens to be Cole Reed.”  
“So they’re dating?”  
“That’s what Elle’s best friend is saying,” Adam nodded. “See, spying is good.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“I say we pay Jacob another little visit and make him tell us Cole Reeds address,” Adam answered. “I’ll make him sing like the Bee Gees.”  
“Or we could just cut out his tongue,” Kris suggested.  
“So we’re back to crazy parenting,” Adam sighed before closing the laptop.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	198. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 198

Flash Forward 2035

“Just give me his address,” Kris said walking towards Jacob.

“He’s gotten to you too?” Jacob sighed.

“Listen to your Dad,” Adam warned.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Gabe nodded. “I’ll drive.”

“Okay the three of you need to calm down,” Jacob sighed rubbing his forehead. “There is no need to go hunting Cole down,” he added.

“You would say that,” Gabe mumbled. “Are you running his fan club or something?”

“Yeah what’s this with the Cole Reed loving,” Adam frowned.

“Yeah,” Kris agreed causing Jacob to look at him.

“Dad,” Jacob sighed. “You can’t be like these two. I need you on my side.”

“Just tell us what you’re hiding, pretty boy,” Kris said.

“There is no need for name calling,” Jacob said annoyed.

“He was actually being nice,” Gabe whispered.

“Look, I talked to Cole this morning…”

“This morning?” Gabe asked. “Why did you see him this morning?”

“He needed another fitting,” Jacob answered. “His shirts needed taking out.”

“Again?” Gabe smirked. “Is the boy getting fat?”

“Can we please discuss Cole Reeds body another time?” Kris asked annoyed. “Now give me his address.”

“I already talked to him about Elle,” Jacob answered. “There’s nothing going on.”

“Did you hit him while you asked him if he was dating your little sister?” Adam asked.

“Of course I didn’t,” Jacob snapped. “I don’t fight.”

“You elbowed me in the chin the other night,” Gabe remarked.

“You tickled my side,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m not tickle me Elmo.”

“This is you two before the wedding?” Adam asked looking between Jacob and Gabe. “At least save some of the fighting for after the honeymoon or you’ll not have anything to talk about.”

“So you didn’t have him up against the wall by his neck?” Kris asked.

“I told you no,” Jacob snapped.

“Then how do you know he’s telling the truth?” Kris asked. “Unless you threaten violence. You call yourself Adam Lambert’s son?”

“I’ve had many men up against a wall by the throat,” Adam said nodding in agreement.

“I don’t think now is the time to hear about your sexual adventures,” Gabe laughed causing everyone to look at him. “What? I was only joking.”

“Shut up, Gabe,” Kris sighed.

“Don’t tell him to shut up,” Jacob frowned.

“You tell him to shut up all the time,” Kris pointed out.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m allowed to.”

“Way to stand up for me honey,” Gabe smiled.

“Shut up, Gabe,” Jacob sighed. “Now can we all calm down and stop this little hate club against Cole Reed?”

“Always protecting him,” Gabe mumbled.

“Trust me, if I thought he was going anywhere near my sister I would have him up against the wall by the throat,” Jacob pointed out. “Hell if he had went anywhere near her I would be giving you his address, but I know he’s gay.”

“Well I’m very confused,” Kris frowned. “Because Lisa said.”

“Lisa?” Jacob laughed. “You’re both listening to Lisa?”

“She is Elle’s best friend,” Adam answered. “She probably knows her better than anyone.”

“She’s not Elle’s best friend.”

“Yeah, have you not talked to Elle today?”

“I’m really confused,” Kris repeated.

“Elle text me today while she was at school saying that her and Lisa fell out,” Jacob explained.

“She text you?” Kris asked.

“Me too,” Gabe nodded. “Something about Lisa being a stuck up bitch.”

“Yeah I got that one too,” Jacob nodded.

“I’ve got nothing,” Adam frowned looking through his cell. “Why isn’t she texting me?”

“Because you’re her parent,” Gabe answered.

“What the hell is going on?” Kris asked.

“You’ll have to ask Elle,” Jacob shrugged.

“Seriously, why haven’t I got a text about the bitch Lisa?”

“Again, because you’re her parent,” Gabe answered.

“Shut up, Gabe,” Adam frowned.

“Tell him Jacob,” Gabe pouted.

“I can’t,” Jacob smiled. “You asked for that one honey.”

………………………………………………….

“Okay so let me get changed and I’ll be right over,” Elle said climbing the stairs to her room.

“Change of clothes or personality?” Harry asked into the phone. “Because the second part would be really good.”

“Was it the accident that made you a horrible person?” Elle asked. “Or have you always been horrible?”

“Says the Queen of Mean,” Harry mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Elle asked stopping at the top of the stairs.

“I mean the ex Queen of Mean,” Harry smirked into his cell.

“That’s better,” Elle smiled pushing open her bedroom door. “I like to… Jesus.”

“No, I’m Harry.”

“I’ve got to go,” Elle said hanging up her cell. “What are you two doing?”

“We need to talk,” Kris answered standing up from Elle’s bed. “Come sit.”

“You scared the crap out of me,” Elle snapped. “Why are you hiding in my room?”

“There’s no hiding,” Adam said moving up to let Elle sit down.

“And if you want to talk about scaring the crap out of someone,” Kris added sitting back down. “You’ve had us running around like headless chickens over the past few days.”

“I have?” Elle asked confused.

“We are going to ask you a question, and we want an honest answer,” Kris said giving Adam a look.

“You want me to ask?”

“What’s going on?” Elle asked looking between her parents.

“What’s going on with you and Lisa?” Adam asked before looking up at Kris. “There I asked a question.”

“She’s just being stupid,” Elle sighed. “This whole thing is stupid.”

“She wrote on facebook about your new boyfriend,” Kris said. “Anything you want to tell us?”

“He is not my boyfriend,” Elle sighed.

“So why would Lisa call Cole Reed your boyfriend?” Kris asked.

“Because she’s… Cole Reed?” Elle frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“She made a comment about your boyfriend,” Kris answered.

“Cole Reed,” Adam added. “Your boyfriend.”

“Cole Reed is not my boyfriend,” Elle said with a soft laugh. “I was talking about Harry.”

“Harry,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “I have no problem beating him up,” he added in a whisper.

“Not now honey,” Kris said patting Adam’s arm. “So Cole isn’t your boyfriend?”

“He’s gay,” Elle answered dryly. “Plus he’s like six years older than me. That’s kind of gross.”

“Damn right,” Adam nodded.

“So can you tell me why your Papa and I found condoms in your pocket?” Kris asked with a heavy sigh.

“You were looking through my pockets?”

“It’s what your Dad does, apparently,” Adam answered. “And that’s not important right now,” he added. “Answer your Dad.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know how condoms ended up in your pocket?” Kris asked.

“Can you please stop using that word?” Elle groaned.

“Answer your father when he’s talking to you,” Adam ordered.

“Because Lisa gave them to me,” Elle frowned. “There I answered it.”

“Why does it always come back to Lisa?” Adam asked.

“Because I told her that I was dating Cole Reed,” Elle answered looking down at her hands.

“Okay, I’m confused again,” Adam frowned. “I thought you weren’t dating Cole Reed.”

“I’m not,” Elle sighed. “I just told Lisa that.”

“So that you could seem cool to Lisa?” Kris asked confused.

“How would be dating a gay guy seem cool?” Elle asked annoyed. “I would be a beard. Beards aren’t cool.”

“So why tell Lisa that?”

“Because she wanted to know who was texting me,” Elle answered. “And I couldn’t tell her the truth. That’s worse than letting everyone think I was dating Cole Reed.”

“Oh god it’s worse,” Adam groaned rubbing his forehead.

“Just let her talk,” Kris said patting Adam’s arm again. “What was worse?”

“That I was hanging out with Harry,” Elle answered.

“You were hanging out with Harry?” Kris asked confused.

“No one knew we were hanging out,” Elle sighed.

“So the condoms were for Harry?” Adam asked. “And just before you answer, know that I will kick his ass,” he warned.

“Lisa gave me the condoms because she thought I was dating Cole,” Elle sighed. “I wish you would keep up.”

“I’m confused,” Adam snapped.

“Okay, you two,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “I think I get it.”

“Finally,” Elle sighed.

“You haven’t used to condoms at all?” Kris asked.

“No,” Elle answered shaking her head.

“Then why didn’t you say?” Adam snapped.

“I did,” Elle snapped back.

“Fine,” Adam snapped. “That’s all we wanted to know.”

“Now you know,” Elle yelled.

“Fine.”

“You both finished?” Kris asked looking between them.

“Yes.”

“He started it,” Elle mumbled.

“Just… just don’t lie anymore,” Kris warned before standing up.

“That’s it?” Adam asked standing up. “That’s your punishment?”

“I can’t really punish her for something she hasn’t done,” Kris answered.

“She lied.”

“To Lisa,” Kris pointed out.

“Well she… she…”

“Adam we don’t have anything,” Kris sighed.

“I almost beat two kids up for her,” Adam pointed out. “If I had gotten my hands on either of them.”

“You didn’t,” Kris remarked.

“But…”

“You didn’t,” Kris repeated.

“You’re lucky,” Adam warned pointing a finger at Elle. “Very lucky,” he added before turning around and walking out of the room.

“Just no more lying, okay?” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “You don’t know what I have to deal with when your Papa goes off the rails.”

…………………………………………………………………..

“You’re up to something,” Sophia remarked standing next to Sebastian at the kitchen top.

“You’re annoying,” Sebastian shrugged as he stirred the pot in front of him.

“You’re short.”

“You’re a loser living at home with her parents,” Sebastian smirked.

“You live at home too,” Sophia pouted.

“I’m seventeen,” Sebastian shrugged. “Not in my twenties with two kids. Loser.”

“Well you’re up to something,” Sophia whispered looking over her shoulder at their parents.

“I’m making dinner,” Sebastian said.

“You never make dinner,” Sophia whispered. “You’re up to something.”

“Your son’s feeding your daughter candy.”

“You… Tristan,” Sophia snapped.

“She asked me to,” Tristan said holding up his hands.

“Get that lollypop out of your sister’s mouth, right now,” Sophia ordered.

“Sorry,” Tristan sighed pulling the lolly out of Grace’s mouth.

“Now she’s pouting,” Sebastian frowned sticking his bottom lip out.

“She’s not allowed sweet things.”

“She’s not?”

“No,” Sophia answered giving Sebastian a look. “You know that, right?”

“She might have shared a bag of chips with me a few times,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You gave my eleven month old daughter chips?” Sophia asked putting her hands on her hips. “Chips that could choke her?”

“She didn’t swallow them,” Sebastian answered. “The only bag left in the cupboard was sour creams ones. I don’t like that flavour.”

“And?” Sophia sighed.

“So I let Grace licked the flavour off the chips and then I ate them,” Sebastian shrugged. “See. No swallowing.”

“You… oh my god that’s disgusting,” Sophia gasped.

“How is that disgusting?” Sebastian asked confused.

“You are eating your Nieces old soggy chips,” Sophia explained.

“It’s not like she’s got some sort of disease or something,” Sebastian frowned. “And she doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Just don’t do it anymore,” Sophia sighed grabbing the knife to cut up some carrots.

“Can we still share her biscuits?”

“You eat her baby biscuits?” Sophia asked putting the knife back down.

“Is that wrong too?” Sebastian asked.

“Leave my daughter’s food alone,” Sophia warned picking the knife back up to point at Sebastian.

“Yeah well you better ask her not to ask for any more of my soda,” Sebastian pouted.

“You give her soda?”

………………………………………………

“Hear that?” Kris asked looking around the living room.

“I don’t hear anything,” Adam answered looking away from the TV.

“Exactly,” Kris smiled. “All the kids are home and there’s no noise coming from any of their rooms. I like that.”

“I don’t,” Adam frowned.

“Why are you killing my buzz?” Kris pouted.

“Quiet kids are dangerous kids,” Adam answered. “They could be doing anything up there. Can you remember being a teenager?”

“I’m not that old,” Kris answered. “I may be fifty in a few weeks, but I’m not that old.”

“But what were you doing in your room at night while your parents were downstairs?” Adam asked.

“That’s none of your business,” Kris frowned. “What were you doing?”

“Plotting how to get away with things at the weekend,” Adam answered. “Why what were you doing?”

“None of your damn business,” Kris answered before looking back at the TV.

“Now I really want to know,” Adam frowned. “Seriously, what were you doing?”

“One of two things,” Kris shrugged not taking his eyes off of the TV.

“Okay now you’re freaking me out.”

“Well I was either online,” Kris shrugged “Looking at things.”

“Like what?”

“What were you using the family computer for?” Kris asked annoyed.

“Oh my god,” Adam gasped. “Are you trying to tell us our kids are upstairs doing that right now?”

“I’m not saying anything,” Kris shrugged. “But that’s what I used to do.”

“What was the other thing?”

“What?”

“You said you did two things in your room alone,” Adam answered. “What was the other thing?”

“That’s none of your damn business,” Kris answered.

“It’s more embarrassing than looking at porn?”

“Paul Mccartney,” Kris mumbled looking down at his hands.

“You used to look at pictures of an ex Beatle?” Adam asked confused. “Instead of porn?”

“I used to stand in front of the mirror with my guitar and pretend I was Paul Mccartney,” Kris sighed.

“Oh,” Adam smiled.

“I know it’s weird,” Kris sighed. “I was my way of pretending to be a rock star.”

“I get that,” Adam nodded.

“You did it too?” Kris asked. “You used to pretend to be a rock star too?”

“Sure.”

“What one were you?”

“One what?” Adam asked.

“What rock star?” Kris asked. “Let me guess, Freddie.”

“No,” Adam laughed shaking his head.

“You weren’t Madonna, were you?” Kris asked pulling a face.

“Of course not,” Adam laughed. “I could never find the cone bra that would fit me.”

“So who were you then?” Kris asked looking away from the TV to look at Adam. “Don’t be shy, you can tell me.”

“I was me,” Adam answered.

“What?”

“I was Adam Lambert,” Adam answered.

“You pretended to be yourself?”

“Of course,” Adam smiled. “Adam Lambert was very famous back in the day.”

“Uh huh,” Kris smiled. “Well I’m guessing that’s what Elle will be doing. What about Sebastian.”

“That leaves him with the computer,” Adam sighed.

“That’s… yeah I don’t know what to say to that,” Kris sighed.

“How about those Spars?” Adam asked.

“Who?”

“Spares?” Adam asked confused. “Am I not saying it right?”

“Spurs?” Kris asked. “What about them?”

“I have no idea,” Adam shrugged. “The guy behind me at the ATM the other day said that into his phone. I was trying to change the subject.”

“I’m going to watch TV now,” Kris said before turning back to the TV.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Adam sighed.

………………………………………………….

“So we’re going to talk now,” Sophia said pushing open Sebastian’s bedroom door.

“You don’t knock?” Sebastian asked sitting up from the bed. “I could have been doing anything in here.”

“You’re watching cartoons,” Sophia pointed out.

“Yeah, but I could have been doing anything,” Sebastian mumbled. “What do you want?”

“You’re up to something,” Sophia answered sitting on Sebastian’s bed. “I want to know what it is.”

“I’m watching cartoons,” Sebastian sighed. “That’s it.”

“You’re out of this house first thing in the morning and you don’t come home until late at night,” Sophia remarked. “Something’s going on.”

“I’ve been with the band.”

“See,” Sophia sighed. “Now you’re lying.”

“I’m not…”

“One of those weird little boys you sing with called three times looking for you today,” Sophia interrupted. “You’re lying.”

“Look I don’t have to tell you what I’ve been up to,” Sebastian said annoyed. “You’re not my parent.”

“No, but your parents are sitting downstairs right now,” Sophia said looking at her nails. “Maybe we should involve them in this little conversation.”

“You are so annoying,” Sebastian groaned.

“I’m being a big sister,” Sophia shrugged. “It’s what I do.”

“You haven’t cared what I’ve done the last few years,” Sebastian sighed. “Why start now.”

“I don’t know,” Sophia shrugged. “I’m bored. Tye goes to sleep early every night.”

“Goodnight, Sophia.”

“Look little boy, I’m not some push over,” Sophia warned pointing a finger at Sebastian. “I’ll find out what’s going on.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Sebastian asked folding his arms across his chest.

“I’ll call Jacob and he’ll tell me,” Sophia answered reaching for Sebastian’s phone.

“What… no,” Sebastian yelled grabbing his cell.

“And that tells me that Jacob knows what’s going on,” Sophia smiled standing up. “That’s all I needed to know. I can call Jacob from my room,” she added before walking to the bedroom door.

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” Sebastian sighed pulling Sophia back to the bed. “He’ll only tell you lies.”

“So that’s why he got the bloody nose,” Sophia remarked. “He found out your secret.”

“He jumped me from behind,” Sebastian pointed out. “I was protecting myself.”

“Whatever,” Sophia said waving her hand in the air. “Now spill.”

“I’ve met someone,” Sebastian began.

“And?” Sophia pushed.

“I’m getting to it,” Sebastian snapped.

“Then get to it faster.”

“I met this girl and it’s sort of… well it’s difficult,” Sebastian explained.

“Why?”

“Are you going to stop interrupting me?”

“Are you going to stop pretending to tell me a bedtime story?” Sophia asked annoyed. “Get on with it.”

“I don’t think Dad and Papa would approve of her,” Sebastian explained. “They wouldn’t get it.”

“Are you dating a married woman?” Sophia asked with a frown. “Because if you are, I think it’s pretty sick.”

“She isn’t married.”

“Is she older?”

“She’s sixteen,” Sebastian answered.

“So what’s the problem?”

“She was having problems at home so she left,” Sebastian explained. “But being sixteen meant she couldn’t really get a proper job so she met some girls…”

“Stop,” Sophia said holding up her hands. “Now if you tell me what I think you’re going to tell me then I might have to kill her.”

“Then I won’t tell you.”

“You better tell me,” Sophia warned. “Or I’ll go right downstairs and tell Papa and Dad what I know.”

“You know you’re kind of a bitch,” Sebastian frowned.

“I know,” Sophia smiled. “But at least I’m not a hooker.”

“Paige is not a hooker,” Sebastian snapped.

“Oh she has a name,” Sophia sighed.

“Look you don’t have to be a bitch about this.”

“If you think I’m going to let my little brother run around with a whore then you have something seriously wrong with you,” Sophia remarked.

“You don’t know anything about her,” Sebastian sighed. “You know I thought you would understand. You were like her once.”

“Excuse me?” Sophia asked. “I’m pretty certain I was never a hooker.”

“She has a kid,” Sebastian explained. “Just like you did, only you had two very rich parents to take care of you. Other girls aren’t so lucky.”

“You’ve lost it,” Sophia said standing up. “Please tell me you haven’t done anything with this girl.”

“Not yet.”

“Yet?” Sophia asked. “Sebastian you are going to stay away from her,” she warned. “I mean it.”

“I think I might be in love with her,” Sebastian admitted.

“Stop that,” Sophia warned sitting back down. “You stop that right now.”

“I can’t help it,” Sebastian sighed looking down at his hands. “I really do love her.”

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Sophia mumbled to herself and she rubbed her forehead.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	199. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 199

Flash Forward 2035

“Everyone’s a little quiet right now,” Kris said looking around the breakfast table.  
“That’s the way I like it,” Adam said before taking a sip of his coffee. “No drama is good.”  
“So you came to bed late last night,” Tye remarked.  
“I said no drama, Tye,” Adam snapped.  
“Well I hate this silence,” Tye frowned. “It freaks me out when you Allan’s are quiet. It means something’s always wrong.”  
“So what are you doing today?” Sophia asked looking at Sebastian.  
“Going to school,” Sebastian answered. “What are you doing today, Sophia?” he added with a fake smile.  
“Work,” Sophia answered. “Like I always do.”  
“Isn’t that nice?”  
“Okay, the politeness is a little creepy,” Tye frowned.  
“What are you doing today, Tye?” Sebastian asked looking at his brother-in-law.  
“I was going to help my Dad with a delivery,” Tye answered. “Adam?”  
“What?” Adam asked looking between Sophia and Sebastian with a confused look on his face.  
“What are you going to do today?”  
“I don’t want to play happy families right now, Tye,” Adam answered not taking his eyes off of Sebastian.  
“He’s got a radio interview in an hour and then we’re having lunch together,” Kris answered. “Adam what are you doing?”  
“I don’t know,” Adam answered looking towards Sophia. “I really don’t know.”  
“Sebastian,” Elle yelled from the front door. “I’m ready.”  
“When did I become her personal driver?” Sebastian asked throwing down his piece of toast.  
“Couple of more weeks and they’ll be no more school for you,” Kris pointed out as Sebastian stood up.  
“Can’t wait.”  
“Then it’s college,” Kris added.  
“Really?” Tye asked. “He’s about to become famous with his band and you guys are still making him go to college?”  
“He needs a backup plan,” Kris answered.  
“Do I really though?” Sebastian asked.  
“Yes,” Adam and Kris answered at the same time.  
“You didn’t go to college,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“I did so,” Kris frowned. “I went to school for business, and what I learned helped me when I was older.”  
“I did too,” Adam added.  
“For five weeks,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Not true,” Adam frowned.  
“It is true,” Sebastian nodded.  
“Damn Google,” Adam mumbled to himself.  
“Now I would say that not going to college didn’t do Adam Lambert any harm,” Sebastian said picking up an apple from the table.  
“Because I married a smart man,” Adam pointed out. “If I was alone I would have been screwed out of my money years ago.”  
“That’s actually true,” Kris nodded.  
“Then I’ll marry a smart woman,” Sebastian shrugged grabbing another apple.  
“Like there’s smart women in Hollywood,” Adam scoffed.  
“And I doubt the women you hang you hang out with will stop you from loosing your money,” Sophia remarked causing Sebastian to give her a look.  
“No one asked you.”  
“Sebastian if you don’t move your butt right now I’m driving your car to school,” Elle yelled from the front door. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”  
“Then take the damn bus,” Sebastian yelled before grabbing another apple. “I better go.”  
“Where are you going with all the apples?” Kris asked.  
“Yeah, are you hiding someone from us?” Sophia asked.  
“I’ll see you all at dinner,” Sebastian answered before disappearing out of the kitchen.  
“What?” Sophia asked looking at her husband. “Why are you giving me that look?”  
“I’m not allowed to look at you anymore?” Tye asked.  
“I’m going to get Grace up,” Sophia answered standing up from the table.  
“Adam go get ready for your interview,” Kris said putting the dirty plates in the sink.  
“Tye, go make sure Tristan’s ready,” Sophia ordered before walking out of the kitchen.  
“You ever feel like something’s going on and you have no clue?” Tye asked looking at Adam.  
“Sebastian has a secret and Sophia knows about it,” Adam answered standing up.  
“You think?”  
“Yes,” Kris answered before grabbing the empty glasses. “Now go ask Sophia what it is and then come and tell us.”  
“But…”  
“Do as your Uncle Kris says, young man,” Adam ordered.  
Tye frowned standing up. “I’m a husband and a father, you know. I shouldn’t be getting bossed around like this.”  
“Adam, go and get ready,” Kris said turning to look at his husband.  
“Tye, go,” Adam ordered.  
“Adam,” Kris warned.  
“I’m going too,” Adam sighed.

…………………………………………..

“Well?” Adam asked standing at the bottom of the stairs with Kris.  
“She wouldn’t tell me,” Tye sighed stopping at the bottom stair. “She yelled at me and told me to keep my nose out of her brother’s business.”  
“Never send a boy to do a man’s job,” Adam sighed shaking his head.  
“Well go on,” Kris said nodding towards the front door.  
“Where am I going?” Tye asked.  
“To help your Dad,” Adam answered pushing Tye towards the front door.  
“What about Sebastian?”  
“I’ll deal with Sebastian,” Adam answered.  
“Am I going to come home to a crazy house tonight?” Tye frowned grabbing his jacket.  
“Unless you go to someone else’s house,” Kris answered.

………………………………………….

“Why are we here?” Gabe sighed looking around the store.  
“I told you,” Jacob answered looking through clothes. “I’m bored with seeing you come to bed in those damn black shorts.”  
“You don’t think I can come and buy my own clothes?” Gabe asked.  
“I sent you for milk the other day and you came home with an orange,” Jacob remarked dryly.  
“I was hungry,” Gabe frowned. “You wouldn’t let me eat the pancakes Jack made.”  
“I am not going to marry a fat man,” Jacob shrugged. “It’s just… oh my god,” Jacob gasped clutching his chest.  
“What?” Gabe asked looking around the store in a panic.  
“Look at that fabric,” Jacob answered running his hands over the material. “That would make such a beautiful dress for the wedding.”  
“You think?” Gabe frowned looking at the white fabric.  
“You don’t?” Jacob asked picking up the material. “I think I’ll buy this.”  
“Honey,” Gabe sighed touching Jacob’s shoulder. “You know I love you.”  
“Love you too sweetie,” Jacob smiled patting Gabe’s hand. “Now how much of this do you think I’ll need.”  
“Listen to me, honey,” Gabe said turning Jacob around by the shoulders. “I love you, and you know I wouldn’t stop you from doing something you really like, but do you think this is a good idea?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The dress,” Gabe answered nodding towards the fabric.  
“You don’t like it?”  
“It’s not that,” Gabe sighed. “I just don’t think you in a wedding dress is the right idea. I thought you would be wearing a suit like me.”  
“You did?” Jacob nodded. “So you don’t think me wearing a wedding dress is a good idea?”  
“I just didn’t know you wanted to,” Gabe answered. You’ve never shown an interest in dresses before.”  
“I just want to be beautiful for our special day.”  
“And you will be,” Gabe smiled rubbing Jacob’s shoulder. “You’ll be beautiful in anything you wear, and if you want to wear a dress, then you should?”  
“You’d let me wear a dress?” Jacob smiled.  
“I… sure,” Gabe nodded with a frown.  
“Gabe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“The fabric was for a dress for Grace,” Jacob remarked. “She’s going to be our flower girl.”  
“Oh thank god,” Gabe said letting out a deep breath.  
“Idiot,” Jacob sighed pushing Gabe away.  
“I was sure you were going to make a wedding dress,” Gabe said letting out a nervous laugh.  
“Since when do I dress up as a woman?”  
“I don’t know,” Gabe complained. “I never know with you.”  
“Oh look,” Jacob said point across the store. “There’s a pair of nice heels. Think they have my size?”  
“Yes okay,” Gabe sighed. “I was stupid.”

………………………………………………

“So this is what it’s like to be a loser?” Elle sighed looking around the lunch hall.  
“Fun, isn’t it?” Harry smiled before taking a bite of his pizza.  
“You know, you’re not that bad,” Elle remarked. “I don’t get why they all hate you so much.”  
“Is that a compliment?” Harry asked. “Because I’ll take it.”  
“Well you’re needy like that,” Elle shrugged causing Harry to smile.  
“So what are we doing after school?” Harry asked. “You know, since I’m your only friend now.”  
“I promised my sister I could come home and help her with the kids,” Elle answered. “You can come if you want.”  
“I love kids,” Harry smiled. “I’ve got three little sisters myself.”  
“I thought they annoyed the hell out of you.”  
“You annoy the hell out of me,” Harry remarked. “I still hang around with you.”  
“Why do I sit here and take this abuse from you?” Elle asked with a frown on her face.  
“You love me?” Harry asked causing Elle to roll her eyes.  
“Got anything else?”

………………………………………….

“So you’re going to treatment this weekend?” Elle asked as she pulled her books out of her locker.  
“Just on Saturday,” Harry answered.  
“And what does that involve?”  
“Trying to get my ass out of this chair and moving my legs,” Harry shrugged. “The usual.”  
“And it works?”  
“Not really, but the doctors say that it’ll take time.”  
“You alright with that?” Elle asked closing the locker.  
“Can’t do much about it,” Harry shrugged taking Elle’s books out of her hands to place them on his lap.  
“I could stop by after,” Elle said. “We could…”  
“Well look what we have here.”  
Elle let out a deep sigh before turning around to find Simon behind her. “What do you want?”  
“I just want to stop and watch the freak show for a few seconds,” Simon answered. “I always like when the circus comes to town,” he added with a smirk.  
“Just back off, Simon,” Elle sighed moving to stand next to Harry.  
“And if I don’t?” Simon asked standing a step towards Elle.  
“She said back off,” Harry said wheeling his chair forward.  
“Really?” Simon laughed looking down at Harry. “And what exactly are you going to do, freak?”  
“What am I going to do?” Harry asked annoyed.  
“Harry just forget it,” Elle sighed. “Simon leave him alone.”  
“Ah, look at that,” Simon smirked. “You’re little girlfriend is protecting you.”  
“Shut up, Simon,” Elle sighed.  
“Make me,” Simon smirked.  
“I’ll break your fucking foot with me chair,” Harry snapped. “Now back off.” Simon smirked looking between Elle and Harry. “I mean it,” Harry said moving forward.”  
“Forget it,” Simon sighed shaking his head and walking away.  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked looking up at Elle.  
“You’ll break his fucking foot?” Elle smiled.  
“These wheels are pretty strong,” Harry shrugged.  
“I mean what was his problem?” Elle asked. “We didn’t even do anything to him.”  
“I took his queen away from him,” Harry explained before wheeling away from the lockers.  
“Will you stop calling me that?” Elle asked annoyed.  
“If you want my opinion I think Simon likes you,” Harry explained. “He’s probably annoyed that you’re not hanging out with them anymore. He probably thought he had a shot with you.”  
“You think?”  
“I know it’s weird to think that someone might like you,” Harry shrugged. “Maybe he needs glasses or something.”  
“I should have let him beat you up,” Elle sighed before walking away.  
“Then who would you hang out with?” Harry smirked.

……………………………………

“So you’re like… like in school?” Paige said looking at Sebastian doing his homework.  
“For another three weeks,” Sebastian nodded. “I don’t know what I’m doing after. I’ve been accepted into a few schools, but I don’t know if I want to go.”  
“Or you could become a big international star,” Paige remarked.  
“You think?”  
“I heard a few of your songs playing the night we met,” Paige nodded. “It wasn’t bad.”  
“It wasn’t bad?” Sebastian laughed. “Is that like my first real review?”  
“Well you’re no Adam Lambert,” Paige shrugged. “Maybe one day.”  
“Want to hear something funny?” Sebastian asked putting down his pen.  
“Sure.”  
“I never really wanted to be Adam Lambert,” Sebastian admitted. “I used to go to my Papa’s shows and watch him from the side of the stage. Just before he got onstage he would kneel down in front of me and give me kiss, and whisper that he’d be right back. That was my Papa, but then he’s step foot on that stage and the crowd would scream and he would change. He wasn’t Papa anymore.”  
“He was Adam Lambert.”  
“Exactly,” Sebastian nodded. “It took me years to get used to Adam Lambert. I could never do what he does.”  
“So your Papa is like some sort of god to you or something?” Paige asked.  
“No,” Sebastian scoffed.  
“You don’t have to be shy about it,” Paige smiled. “I count yourself lucky that you’ve got parents you can look up to. We weren’t all that lucky.”  
“Your parents can’t be that bad,” Sebastian remarked.  
“My mother is a control freak who can’t stand anyone not doing as they’re told,” Paige explained.  
“And your Dad?” Sebastian asked. “Where’s he?”  
“He split years ago,” Paige shrugged. “My Mom says he’s some loser. I think he was into drugs or something.”  
“And your Mom’s boyfriend?”  
“He’s just one of a long line of men my Mom’s dated,” Paige explained. “I stopped learning their names a long time ago. Although this one has lasted about two years. That’s a record.”  
“You know, I wasn’t always lucky,” Sebastian pointed out. “You know my Dad and Papa aren’t my biological parents.”  
“Yes,” Paige smirked.  
“I mean I’m adopted,” Sebastian explained. “My real parents weren’t all that great.”  
“Where are they?”  
“Texas,” Sebastian answered. “One of them shows up every few years, but other than that we don’t have anything to do with them.”  
“Something my son will be saying when he’s seventeen,” Paige sighed.  
“Not if you don’t let it,” Sebastian shrugged. “My mother was fifteen when she had me and she walked away, but my sister was fifteen when she had her oldest, and she stayed. She struggled at first, but now you haven’t seen a better mother. She’s got two kids and she’s amazing. Although if you meet her you don’t tell her any of this. I don’t want her thinking I like her or something.”  
“Right,” Paige smiled.

………………………………………….

Adam smirked as he watched Kris bend over to pick up the dirty clothes from Sebastian’s bedroom floor. “You know the kids are out.”  
“Yeah that’s what they do,” Kris sighed. “Leave a mess and think their dad will clean it up. My Mama would have killed me if I made a mess of my room. These kids walk all over us.”  
“And they’re out,” Adam pointed out. “We’re in this big house all along.”  
“I know,” Kris nodded. “Hey did you get the dirty plate from Tristan’s room. He’s been sneaking cakes. Although I shouldn’t complain. He did use a plate.”  
“Kris we’re alone.”  
“I know,” Kris sighed. “And?”  
“And we’re alone,” Adam smirked.  
“Have you had a knock on the head or something?” Kris asked confused.  
“I’m hitting on you here,” Adam sighed.  
“Oh, we’re alone,” Kris smiled. “So we are.”  
“So I was thinking if you wanted to you could forget the dirty dishes and maybe come with me.”  
“And where are you going?”  
“Well it’s the middle of the day,” Adam remarked taking the dirty clothes from Kris’s hands. “And I once remember this little story you told me about doing naughty things in the studio.”  
“Really?” Kris asked. “You want to come with me to the studio?”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Adam nodded.  
“I like how you think, Lambert,” Kris smirked walking towards Adam.  
“So should we head to the studio?”  
“I’m up for it,” Adam nodded wrapping his arms around Kris’s waist. “And I can feel that you are too.”  
“That’s what you do to me, Lambert,” Kris smiled wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck.  
“After all these years,” Adam smiled before leaning in to give Kris a soft kiss on the lips.  
“You’ve still got the…”  
“Dad… Papa, you home.”  
“Damn it,” Kris groaned pressing his head against Adam’s shoulder. “I was about to get lucky.”  
“Where are you guys?”  
“Upstairs, Jacob,” Kris called out pulling away from Adam.  
“Don’t do that,” Adam groaned reaching out for Kris.  
“I tried calling you guys.”  
“And when we didn’t answer you thought you would come over?” Adam asked.  
“I have some wedding plans,” Jacob explained. “I was hoping you would go over them with me.”  
“No Gabe?”  
“I think I’ve bored him enough,” Jacob answered.  
“And you’re still thinking of the end of June?” Kris asked walking down the stairs.  
“The twenty-sixth,” Jacob answered following Adam and Kris down the stairs.  
“That doesn’t leave you much time to get everything ready,” Adam pointed out. “You sure you don’t want to take some more time?”  
“I’ve already got the flowers the suits and reception organised,” Jacob answered. “I only need a place to get married and a few odds and ends.”  
“Have you thought about where you want to get married?” Kris answered.  
“I have actually,” Jacob smiled. “Gabe and I talked about it and we both agreed that we want to get married in the place our relationship started.”  
“And that would be?” Kris asked.  
“Didn’t you meet at one of Sebastian’s fights?” Adam asked.  
“Yes.”  
“So you’re getting married in a gym?” Kris asked confused.  
“I was thinking we’d get married in Conway,” Jacob explained. “There’s a little church that Gabe used to go to.”  
“You’re getting married in a church?” Kris asked.  
“Really?” Adam asked.  
“You two got married in a church,” Jacob pointed out. “Why shouldn’t I?”  
“Because my mother-in-law is Kim Allan,” Adam answered. “Trust me if I had a choice I wouldn’t have had my wedding in a church. It would have been on a beach or something.”  
“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy our wedding?” Kris asked.  
“Our wedding was perfect,” Adam smiled patting Kris’s head.  
“Whatever,” Kris smirked rolling his eyes before turning to look at Jacob. “So you want a wedding in Conway?”  
“Would that be okay?” Jacob asked.  
“It’s your wedding day,” Kris smiled. “You don’t have to ask our permission.”  
“I just want everything to be perfect,” Jacob explained. “I mean this is the only wedding I’m going to have.”  
“Let’s hope so,” Kris smiled causing Jacob and Adam to look at him. “Not funny?”  
“Just because you had two weddings,” Adam frowned.  
“There’s another reason going back to Conway might be a bad idea,” Jacob explained as Adam and Kris gave each other dirty looks. “Are you two listening?”  
“Sure,” Kris said looking away from Adam. “What’s wrong?”  
“Going back to Conway and having the wedding might be a bad idea because well it’s going to cost a lot,” Jacob explained. “Gabe and I have been saving all we can the last few months, but we’ve still not got enough. So Gabe and I were talking and we thought maybe we could get a loan. Like from you guys. Just enough to get everything else we need and then we will pay you back as soon as we can.”  
“You want to borrow money?” Adam asked giving Kris a look. “For your wedding?”  
“Is that okay?”  
“I guess,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure we could scrape together some money for you. What do you think, Adam?”  
I guess,” Adam shrugged. “How much?”  
“Maybe sixteen thousand,” Jacob said quietly. “I know it’s a lot, but…”  
“That is a lot,” Kris agreed nodding his head. “My first wedding cost about seven thousand. Your Papa and I’s wedding was about twenty?”  
“It was very cheap,” Adam nodded. “Our honeymoon cost more, and that was in Conway. Have you thought about your honeymoon?”  
“We talked about it,” Jacob nodded. “We agreed not to do anything until we have enough money. We might just book into a hotel in Conway.”  
“That makes sense,” Kris nodded.  
“Totally,” Adam smiled.  
“Are we going to tell him now?” Kris asked looking at Adam.  
“Tell me what?” Jacob asked looking between his parents.  
“Well you know it’s tradition for the father of the bride to pay for everything?” Kris asked. “But that’s hard to do when there isn’t a bride in the wedding.”  
“So since Gabe’s family aren’t the nicest your Dad and I figured it was up to us to give you a wedding.”  
“Give us a wedding?” Jacob asked confused.  
“You just do whatever you want for your big day and then give us a bill at the end of it,” Kris explained.  
“You would pay for the wedding?” Jacob asked. “Everything?”  
“It’s our job, isn’t it?” Adam asked.  
“I can’t ask you to do that.”  
“You didn’t ask,” Kris shrugged.  
“But I should be paying for my own wedding.”  
“Jacob,” Adam smiled reaching across the table to take Jacob’s hand in his own. “Your Dad and I worked very hard to make a comfortable life for all of us. One of the perks of having money is being able to make our kids dreams come true. No what kind of parents would we be if we let you pay for your own wedding?”  
“We’d be Gabe’s parents,” Kris answered.  
“Now stop worrying about money,” Adam smiled patting Jacob’s hand before letting it go. “And of course you’ll be having a honeymoon. You and Gabe figure out where you want to go.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Go,” Kris said waving his hand. “I’m sure you’ve got lot of ideas.”  
“You guys are like the best parents ever,” Jacob smiled standing up.  
“I want a full report in a few days,” Adam smiled as he watched Jacob leave the kitchen.  
“You know it’s times like these I love being a parent,” Kris smiled looking at his husband.  
“It’s fun, isn’t it,” Adam nodded.  
“Dad?” Elle yelled from the front door. “Papa?”  
“In the kitchen,” Kris yelled back.  
“You will not believe what that bitch Lisa did today,” Elle yelled back.  
“What were you saying about being parents?” Adam sighed.  
“Yeah the moments over,” Kris sighed as Elle walked into the kitchen.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	200. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 200

Flash Forward 2035

“Why are we all here?” Elle sighed looking around the kitchen table.  
“Because if we don’t do something for Papa and Dad’s wedding anniversary then Uncle Brad is going to kill us,” Jacob explained.  
“He came into our room in the middle of the night,” Gabe complained.  
“He once crawled into bed beside me,” Sebastian shrugged. “The man is crazy.”  
“That man is my Dad,” Tye frowned.  
“Are you saying he’s not crazy?” Sophia asked.  
“No, I just don’t want someone talking about my Dad,” Tye shrugged.  
“Anyway, what are we going to do?” Gabe asked. “It’s twenty-five years,” he added. “That’s a long time.”  
“I say we throw them a party,” Elle answered.  
“I say we leave the house and leave them alone for the night,” Sebastian added. “That’s all they seem to be wanting these days.”  
“Yeah, what’s that all about?” Sophia frowned. “It’s like they don’t want us around anymore.”  
“Maybe they’re horny,” Gabe said causing everyone to look at him. “What?”  
“My parents don’t get horny,” Elle said pulling a face.  
“Don’t say horny,” Jacob said smacking Elle’s arm.  
“It’s not like I don’t know what it means,” Elle sighed.  
“You better not know what it means,” Gabe frowned.  
“She’s almost fifteen,” Sophia pointed out. “When I was here age…”  
“Don’t,” Sebastian said covering his ears. “I do not want to know what you and Tye did at that age.”  
“You know what they did,” Jacob smirked. “You’ve met Tristan, right?”  
“Okay, so we’re getting off topic here,” Tye said rubbing his forehead. “What about a party?”  
“I suppose we could,” Sophia shrugged.  
“Has anyone asked them what they want to do?” Gabe asked.  
“Uncle Brad is pretty insistent that we do something between us,” Jacob answered. “Getting Dad and Papa to arrange their own party might be a little mean.”  
“They’re pretty picky,” Tye pointed out. “What if we get it wrong?”  
“Maybe we should just leave it for Uncle Brad to arrange,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“We’d be the worst kids in the world if we don’t do anything,” Jacob sighed.  
“Aren’t you all anyway?” Gabe asked.  
“Says the guy that hasn’t seen his parents in about a year,” Sophia frowned.  
“Don’t start with him,” Jacob snapped. “You know what his family is like.”  
“Tye?” Sophia asked looking at her husband. “Are you going to let him talk to me like that?”  
“I… no?” Tye asked.  
“Thank god I don’t need you to protect my honour,” Sophia sighed shaking her head.  
“What honour?” Sebastian scoffed.

………………………………………………

“What do you think they’re doing down there?” Kris asked rolling over to lay his head on Adam’s bare chest.  
“All our kids in our kitchen first thing in the morning?” Adam asked running his hand over Kris’s back. “I don’t want to know.”  
“It can’t be good,” Kris sighed. “One of them has to be in trouble.”  
“We’ll if they’re getting together maybe we don’t need to get involved,” Adam said letting out a yawn.  
“Adam Lambert doesn’t want to get involved in kids lives?” Kris asked looking up at Adam.  
“Adam Lambert just had mind blown sex,” Adam smiled. “His minds too mushy to really care what they’re all up to.”  
“So that’s what it gets to get you to calm down?” Kris asked. “Mind blown sex?”  
“It’s a good start,” Adam smiled.  
“If I had only known that twenty-five years ago,” Kris sighed shaking his head.  
“Can you believe it’s been twenty-five years since we said I do?” Adam asked running his hand Kris’s bare back.  
“Feels like yesterday,” Kris smiled. “Around about this time you were proposing to me,” he added.  
“That wasn’t very good,” Adam frowned.  
“What wasn’t?”  
“My proposal,” Adam answered. “I could have done it better.”  
“I said yes, didn’t I?” Kris asked.  
“I still could have done it better,” Adam shrugged.  
“Well we had broken up and you were trying to win me back,” Kris smiled. “I’d say you did pretty good.”  
“I was so fucking nervous the morning I came to pick you up,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “I was either going to win you back or lose you forever.”  
“And you won me back,” Kris smiled.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2010

Adam stood outside Kris's new apartment with his finger over the bell. He looked at his watch silently counting down the seconds till it struck six pm. His finger didn't leave the bell before Kris pulled the door open quickly.  
“Your watch is twenty seconds late,” Kris said with a shy smile.  
“You were watching me?”  
“Through the peep hole,” Kris replied.  
Adam nodded his head smiling. “Ready?”  
“One hour.”  
“One hour,” Adam smiled.  
…......................................................  
Adam pulled his car to a stop taking his seat belt off to look at Kris. “Okay let the one hour begin.”  
“You brought me to the beach?” Kris asked a little confused.  
“I figured we could go for a walk,” Adam said getting out the car.  
“I'm a little surprised,” Kris said following his ex down the beach. “I was expecting a grand gesture.”  
Adam stopped at the edge of the water putting his hands in his pockets. “You know I love you. A grand gesture would just cheapen that.”  
“Sorry,” Kris said looking down at his feet. “I guess I just don't know what to expect from all this. I mean last night I was busy building my new bed. My life was about to start, and then one phone call from you and my life is one big question mark.”  
“Your Mama said you needed time,” Adam said not taking his eyes off the water. “I waited six weeks for you to come home. Every time I called your parents they told me to give you more time.”  
“You were in People magazine falling out a club with your arm around some guy,” Kris said looking up at Adam. “I asked you to marry me and you said no. I figured after that and the guys I didn't have a home to come back to.”  
“You know that's not true.” Adam sighed. “That night… when you asked.” Adam stopped shaking his head. “That was a mistake. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should have at least thought about it.”  
“It's pointless now anyway,” Kris sighed.  
“I wish you would stop saying that,” Adam said turning to look at Kris. “We still love each other. There's still hope for us.”  
“You don't want to get married and I do. I don't see how we can get past that.” Kris tilted his head up letting the sun hit his face.  
“You're beautiful,” Adam mused. “I was almost forgetting what you looked like.” Adam let out a sigh causing Kris to look at him. “There was one night last week I woke up screaming, I could hardly breathe because I couldn't remember what your laugh sounded like.” Adam let out a bitter laugh. “I'm so fucking stupid.”  
“Why are you stupid?” Kris asked taking a step towards Adam.  
“I've wasted these six weeks when I know if I had just went after you that night and explained why I didn't want to get married then we wouldn't have had to suffer all this time.”  
“Well you've got about forty minutes left,” Kris remarked looking at his watch. “Explain it to me now.”  
Adam bent down picking up a shell that lay at Kris's feet. “Remember when you were a kid and you would collect sea shells and make pictures with them?”  
“Not really,” Kris said shaking his head.  
“Well to make the pictures you would need paper and glue. The shells would be useless without the glue,” Adam explained frowning. “You need to glue for the shells to be pretty.”  
End of Flashback  
Kris took the magnet from Adam's hand looking at the shell encased in the plastic. “I still don't get that shell picture analogy you were going for.”  
“I had forty minutes,” Adam smiled. “I panicked.”  
Kris let out a laugh as he nodded his head. “It sort of worked.”  
“Well you're here now aren't you?”  
Flashback  
“So I'm your glue?” Kris asked taking another step towards Adam.  
“Something like that,” Adam answered putting the shell in his pocket. “How many minutes left?”  
“Four minutes,” Kris said looking at his watch.  
“Okay,” Adam nodded before getting down on one knee.  
“What are you doing?” Kris looked around the beach for anyone watching. “Get up you idiot before someone sees.”  
“Not until you listen to what I'm about to say,” Adam said. “So shut up and listen because my very expensive jeans are getting soaked.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay,” Adam said looking up and Kris. “Damn I really wish I had thought this through.”  
“Adam get up,” Kris said through gritted teeth.  
“Let me do this. How many minutes?”  
“Two.”  
“Okay, okay. I want to marry you. I can't cope without you. It's only been a year, but this year with you is worth the twenty six I spent without you. I know the way I've acted these six weeks haven't gave you any reason to believe this, but I love you and only you. Being with anyone else just doesn't make sense. I could try and date other men, but what would be the point. It's not like my heart would be in it. My heart would be with you. Then there is you. I mean would you go on and date other men or would you go back to woman. Would you be happy? Your heart wouldn't be in it, you gave your heart to me last year and I'm not giving it back without a fight. So really there's only one way we can all be happy and that's if you say yes and let me be your husband.” Adam pulled his Grandfather’s ring from his finger to hold it up for Kris to see. “What do you say?”  
“Your time was up about thirty seconds ago,” Kris said stunned.  
“Marry me baby. Marry me or I'm really going to fucking kill myself.”  
Kris fell to his knees in the sand. “But you said.”  
“I say really fucking stupid things,” Adam sighed. “Ignore all of that and listen to what I'm saying right now. Right now I'm asking you to marry me. I'm asking if you would let me love you forever.” Adam held the ring out in front of Kris's face. “Baby marry me.”  
Kris looked at the ring before looking at Adam. “If I say yes can I come home?”  
“You can come home no matter what,” Adam said honestly.  
“I want to come home,” Kris admitted throwing himself at Adam.  
“Is that a yes?” Adam laughed happily as he held Kris tight.  
“It's a yes,” Kris answered throwing his arms around Adam's neck causing them both to fall back onto the sand.

End of Flashback 2010

Flash Forward 2035

“Did I really threaten to kill myself during my proposal?” Adam winced covering his eyes.  
“That was part of it,” Kris nodded.  
“And you still said yes?” Adam asked.  
“How crazy does that make me?” Kris smiled.  
“I’m glad you said yes,” Adam said in a whisper. “God knows where I’d be if you said no. I’d probably be some crazy drug addict by now.”  
“Instead of just crazy?” Kris asked.  
“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Adam smiled poking Kris’s side.  
“I’m hilarious,” Kris nodded.  
“You want to know something?” Adam whispered pressing a kiss on the top of Kris’s head.  
“Always.”  
“If I could change one thing from our past it would be the way I proposed to you.”  
“And not the weird outfits?” Kris asked causing Adam to poke him again.

……………………………………………

“You want to introduce me to your parents?” Paige asked giving Sebastian a look.  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“It’s not a smart thing,” Paige answered.  
“You don’t want to meet them?”  
“How would you introduce me?” Paige asked.  
“My friend Paige,” Sebastian answered with a shrug.  
“And how did you meet your friend Paige?”  
“What?”  
“Well I’m sure your parents are going to ask how you met me,” Paige remarked. “What are you going to tell them?”  
“I haven’t thought about it.”  
“Because saying this is my friend Paige and I met her in a strip club when my manager hired her as a hooker isn’t the best thing you could do,” Paige said causing Sebastian to frown.  
“I have a feeling you don’t want to meet my parents.”  
“You think?”  
“Why not?” Sebastian sighed. “They are beginning to think I have a secret life because I sneak away so much.”  
“You do sort of have a secret life,” Paige remarked. “I mean that’s probably what your parents are thinking right now.”  
“That’s why you meeting them is a good idea.”  
“Well we’re going to have to have some sort of story to tell them,” Paige sighed. “Because saying I was hired to have sex with you isn’t going to go down well.”  
“We could say you were hired to be a dancer in our first video,” Sebastian suggested.  
“But I can’t dance,” Paige pointed out.  
“Well they’re not going to ask you to dance for them,” Sebastian smirked.  
“I just mean I think we should be realistic about our lies.”  
“So you were hired to be the girl in the video,” Sebastian shrugged. “You don’t have to dance. You could be a model.”  
“Like I’m pretty enough to be a model,” Paige scoffed.  
“I think you’re pretty enough,” Sebastian said before looking down at his hands.  
“You do?”  
“I… well yeah,” Sebastian said giving Paige a shy look.  
“Have you had your eyes tested lately?”  
“I have perfect vision,” Sebastian said with a soft smile on his face.

………………………………………….

“You’re throwing us out of our own house?” Sophia asked as Adam pushed her towards the front door.  
“Just take your kids and your sister and go to Uncle Brad’s for a few hours,” Adam said handing Elle her coat. “I have plans.”  
“Look if you want to have sex with your husband can’t you wait until your kids are asleep like I have to do?” Sophia sighed causing Adam to pull a face.  
“Never talk about your sex life with me again,” Adam said pointing a finger at Sophia. “As far as I’m concerned you’ve never had sex and Tristan and Grace are little miracles.”  
“If that’s what helps you sleep at night,” Sophia shrugged.  
“It does and goodbye,” Adam said handing Grace to Sophia. “Don’t come back until it’s bed time.”  
“I just want to you to know that I find this all weird,” Elle said as Adam pushed her out of the door.  
“And give your brother a call and tell him to break his curfew.”  
“It’s disgusting,” Elle yelled over her shoulder as Adam closed the front door.  
“Where are they going?” Kris asked walking down the stairs.  
“They just wanted to go out for a while,” Adam said turning to look at his husband.  
“It’s a little late.”  
“That’s what I said,” Adam shrugged. “But they insisted on going out. Can I get you a drink?”  
“Glass of wine would be good,” Kris smiled. “I’ll meet you on the porch?”  
“I’ll be right out,” Adam nodded.

………………………………………

“White wine okay?” Adam asked taking a seat next to Kris on the porch swing.  
“Perfect,” Kris smiled accepting the glass of wine. “You know this is my favorite time of the day,” he added resting his head back and closing his eyes.  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“Adam, please don’t ruin my peaceful mood,” Kris groaned keeping his eyes closed. “I’m happy right now.”  
“Take a sip of your wine,” Adam said gently.  
“What?”  
“Have a drink.”  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Kris smirked opening his eyes.  
“Just have a drink.”  
“Okay,” Kris smiled before looking down at his glass. “What’s this?”  
“It’s your drink,” Adam smiled.  
“Why is your skull ring in my wine glass?”  
“Google?”  
“Huh?”  
“I googled best proposals ever and putting a ring in a wine glass was up there,” Adam explained.  
“Okay,” Kris nodded reaching into the glass to pull out the ring.  
“So will you?”  
“Will I what?” Kris asked wiping the ring on his jeans.  
“I love you with everything I have,” Adam said taking Kris’s hand in his. “You are my whole world and I love everything about you. From your smelly feet to your ill fitting plaid shirts. I love it all. I’d love you if you were bald and fat or the world’s biggest asshole. I love you for your laid back attitude and I love you for keeping me grounded. I love you for our babies. I love that I happen to be married to the best Daddy in the world. I just love it all and I want you to marry me.”  
“Well that’s sweet,” Kris smiled looking down at the ring in his hand. “But one small problem.”  
“There is?” Adam asked.  
“We’re already married,” Kris pointed out. “In fact we’ve been married twice if I remember correctly.”  
“I was just trying to give you the proposal you deserve,” Adam remarked.  
“But I loved my crazy beach proposal,” Kris remarked. “I’m very fond of it.”  
“Even when I threatened to kill myself?”  
“It gave me an insight into the crazy world I was entering into by becoming your husband,” Kris shrugged.  
“So there was no need for this proposal?” Adam asked.  
“It was a sweet gesture,” Kris smiled. “Want your ring back?”  
“You can keep it,” Adam said taking the ring to place it on Kris’s index finger. “It suits you.”  
“You suit me,” Kris said resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.  
“What are we going to do about our anniversary?” Adam asked kissing the top of Kris’s head.  
“I say we run away and recreate our honeymoon,” Kris smiled snugging into Adam’s side.  
“You want to go to Conway for our honeymoon?” Adam asked. “We couldn’t tell your Mama. She’d be at the cottage every day checking up on us.”  
“Or we could go somewhere else,” Kris shrugged. “Somewhere quiet where we could be alone.”  
“With a big bed?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“There will have to be a bed,” Kris nodded in agreement.  
“And no clothes?” Adam asked causing Kris to laugh.  
“Defiantly no clothes,” Kris agreed.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	201. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 201

Flash Forward 2035

“So I want you guys to meet someone,” Sebastian said pushing his cereal around the bowl.  
“I knew it,” Adam whispered nudging Kris’s side.  
“Let him finish,” Kris smiled holding Adam’s hand.  
“So I met this girl,” Sebastian explained. “And we’ve been hanging out for a while and I thought maybe you guys would like to meet her.”  
“A girl?” Kris asked. “And what’s this girls name?”  
“Paige.”  
“She’s from your school?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“So where did you meet this Paige?” Adam asked.  
“Through the band.”  
“So she’s a singer?”  
“Is this twenty questions?” Sebastian asked annoyed causing Adam and Kris to look at him. “Sorry… it’s just… I really like this girl.”  
“Okay,” Kris nodded. “Why don’t you bring her to dinner?”  
“Are you going to ask her questions and put her on the spot?” Sebastian asked giving Adam a look.  
“Just… just try to be normal,” Sebastian sighed standing up. “I really like this girl.”  
“We’ll be normal,” Kris smiled before turning to look at Adam. “Well I’ll be normal.”  
“I’m going to be single forever,” Sebastian sighed before walking away.  
“So that explains a lot,” Kris remarked.  
“It explains the condoms,” Adam nodded. “So what are we going to do with this little whore?”  
“That’s a little dramatic,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “She’s probably a very nice little girl.”  
“She’s taking my little boy away from me,” Adam shrugged. “She’s a whore to me.”  
“Forget about all that right now,” Kris said placing a piece of paper in front of Adam at the kitchen table. “I figured what we could do for our anniversary.”  
“What’s this?”  
“That is a yacht,” Kris said taking a seat next to Adam at the table.  
“Yes I can see that, but why are you showing me it?”  
“It’s owned by a TV producer I know,” Kris explained. “He hires it out when he’s not using it himself.”  
“Okay, good to know,” Adam nodded. “But why are you showing me this?”  
“It’s free from the seventieth to the twenty-ninth.”  
“And?”  
“My god you’re slow sometimes,” Kris sighed. “I thought we could hire it. Maybe get away from LA for a while. Recreate our honeymoon.”  
“You mean us going away on that?” Kris asked pointing at the yacht.”  
“You don’t get seasick do you?”  
“I don’t think so, but I don’t know how to drive a yacht,” Adam pointed out. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t either.”  
“Well there’s going to be people there to sail it for us,” Kris sighed. “You think they would leave us alone to sail a yacht. We’d drown within the first five minutes.”  
“So you me and the kids are going to sail around for a few days on a yacht?” Adam asked looking at the picture. “Is there room for us?”  
“You want to take our four kids and everyone connected to them on our anniversary?” Kris frowned.  
“You want to go alone?”  
“I said we’d recreate our honeymoon,” Kris pointed out. “I don’t remember any of them being there.”  
“So we just leave them here?” Adam asked looking at Kris.  
“Unless you don’t want to spend time alone with your husband,” Kris shrugged. “We can bring them with us if you want.”  
“God no,” Adam scoffed. “I thought you would want them there.”  
“I’m not the one that has a nervous breakdown anytime any of them do something new,” Kris pointed out.  
“So we’re really going away together?” Adam smiled. “Like alone?”  
“Just you me and… and well the people who will be working the yacht,” Kris nodded.  
“I’m going to be naked the whole time,” Adam announced causing Kris to frown at him.  
“That’s probably going to make the captain of the yacht blush,” Kris remarked.

……………………………………………….

“He’s doing what?” Jacob asked looking across the kitchen table at his sister.  
“He’s introducing his hooker to Dad and Papa,” Sophia answered taking a sip of her coffee.  
“You are joking?”  
“Nope,” Sophia said glancing at the door as Gabe walked in wearing only his boxers. “He always eat breakfast like that?”  
“Never mind him,” Jacob sighed. “Tell me exactly what’s happening.”  
“Why is your sister in our house first thing in the morning?” Gabe yawned scratching his stomach.  
“Sebastian is bringing the hooker home for dinner,” Sophia answered. “I thought Jacob should know.”  
“Paige,” Gabe said reaching for a coffee cup.  
“What?”  
“Her name is Paige,” Gabe answered sitting down next to Jacob. “If she’s going to be hanging around the house we should probably learn her real name. Calling her the hooker isn’t going to go down well.”  
“Maybe Dad and Papa should know she’s a hooker,” Jacob sighed. “It looks like Sebastian isn’t going to tell them.”  
“Maybe you should keep out of your brother’s business,” Gabe shrugged.  
“Maybe you should be quiet,” Sophia said annoyed. “This doesn’t involve you.”  
“I’m not your husband, Sophia,” Gabe pointed out. “I don’t have to be scared of you.”  
“But you’re scared of your boyfriend, so be quiet,” Sophia ordered.  
“Jacob?” Gabe asked. “You going to let her talk to me like that?”  
“I say we tell Elle what this Paige is then we sit back and let her blab,” Jacob answered.  
“You Allans are crazy,” Gabe sighed shaking his head. “I should talk to this Paige myself and tell her to run. Run as fast as she can before she gets trapped.”  
“Elle’s too involved with Harry to care about what her brother’s is doing,” Sophia pointed out. “Apparently they’re dating now.”  
“Elle’s dating Harry?” Gabe asked. “Your Dad and Papa are okay about this?”  
“I think they’d be more worried about the hooker coming to dinner,” Jacob answered causing Gabe to let out a deep sigh.  
“I’m going back to bed.”

……………………………………….

“I’ve got a question for you,” Elle said handing Harry a can of coke.  
“I knew accepting to hang out with you would have its drawback,” Harry sighed. “What is it? You want me to help you to take over the world?”  
“You know I’m not as bad as you like to make out,” Elle sighed. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you.”  
“Gone on then.”  
“Not if you’re going to be mean about it,” Elle sulked.  
“Just ask me,” Harry said annoyed.  
“I don’t want to talk to you when you’re like this,” Elle said folding her arms across her chest.  
“Please will you ask me your question?” Harry said softly. “I’m dying to know.”  
“So I met Tina,” Elle began. “The other day when I came over to say sorry.”  
“You did,” Harry nodded. “I do remember that.”  
“So I was just wondering… well I wanted to know,” Elle sighed taking a deep breath. “Who the hell is Tina?”  
“Tina?” Harry asked. “You want to know who Tina is?”  
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Elle asked annoyed.  
“Ah well Tina and I go way back,” Harry smiled. “She knows me better than anyone else in the world.”  
“Wonderful,” Elle mumbled rolling her eyes.  
“So you want to know how I know her?”  
“Not really now,” Elle shrugged. “Don’t know why I brought it up.”  
“Tina’s my cousin,” Harry said causing Elle to raise an eyebrow. “We were born on the same day so we grew up pretty close.”  
“I see,” Elle said. “That’s nice to know.”  
“If I didn’t know any better I would say you were jealous,” Harry smirked.  
“Lucky you know better then,” Elle shrugged.  
“If it helps Tina was the one that convinced me to talk to you again.”  
“Well that’s something to hate Tina over,” Elle sighed. “I could be having fun right now instead of hanging out with you.”  
“So what are we going to do tonight?” Harry asked. “You know since you don’t have any other friends to hang out with.”  
“My Dad’s cooking his famous chilli,” Elle answered. “You could come over if you want.”  
“Dinner with the family?” Harry asked pulling a face. “Really? Are we there yet?”  
“Always with the smartass comments,” Elle sighed.  
“Does the chilli involve homemade bread?”  
“My Dad’s Kris Allen not the Brady Bunch Mom,” Elle answered.

……………………………………………

“I don’t think I can do this,” Paige whispered as she walked up to the front door.  
“We’re here now,” Sebastian pointed out. “And my family isn’t the Manson family. You’ll be fine.”  
“Who the hell is the Manson family?” Paige asked confused.  
“Really don’t know Hollywood history, do you?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Are they like the Kardashians?” Paige asked causing Sebastian to smirk.  
“Sort of,” he answered before pushing open the front door. “Anyone home?”  
“Living room.”  
“That’s my brother, Jacob,” Sebastian whispered closing the door behind him.  
“The one that broke your finger?”  
“I bruised his nose pretty good,” Sebastian frowned leading Paige into the living room. “So everyone’s here?” he asked looking around at the full living room.  
“Dinner’s almost ready,” Kris smiled from his chair. “You must be Paige.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“She doesn’t look like a hooker,” Tye whispered causing Sophia to smack him.  
“You two okay over there?” Adam asked giving Sophia a look.  
“Just getting some love from my wife,” Tye winced rubbing his side.  
“Anyway, this is my Dad and my Papa,” Sebastian said pointing at Kris and Adam. “And the rest are.. well family I guess.”  
“Just be happy I didn’t invite your Uncle Brad,” Adam said winking at Sebastian.  
“He’s the crazy Uncle, right?” Paige asked.  
“And Tye’s Dad,” Sebastian whispered pointing at Tye.  
“That’s okay,” Tye shrugged. “It seems to be common knowledge around here.”  
“So you’re Paige?” Sophia asked standing up from the sofa.  
“Oh god,” Gabe whispered. “Paige is about to get a smack down.”  
“I don’t even know what that means,” Jacob sighed shaking his head. “She doesn’t dress like a hooker,” he mused.  
“What are you two whispering about?” Adam asked looking over at Jacob and Gabe.  
“Fish,” Gabe answered causing everyone to look at him.  
“Fish?” Adam asked.  
“Gabe wants and pet fish but I said no,” Jacob explained.  
“Doesn’t seem fair, does it?” Gabe asked.  
“I guess,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders. “Why is he not allowed a fish?”  
“I don’t know,” Jacob frowned. “Fish are messy.”  
“Fish are messy?” Adam asked.  
“Excuse me this is a private conversation between me and my future husband,” Jacob said causing Adam to hold up his hands.  
“Okay.”  
“We were talking about fish?” Jacob whispered once everyone looked away.  
“I panicked,” Gabe hissed.  
“Make your brain work better.”  
“I’m home.”  
“That’s Elle,” Sebastian explained.  
“The little sister?” Paige asked.  
“I brought Harry for dinner,” Elle said walking into the living room with Harry following her. “Who are you?” she asked looking at Paige.  
“Elle,” Adam frowned. “Don’t be rude.”  
“I’m not rude,” Elle said holding up her hands. “I walk into my home and see someone I don’t know. I’m asking a question.”  
“This is Paige,” Sebastian answered. “My friend.”  
“You don’t go to our school,” Elle pointed out.  
“I know,” Paige nodded.  
“And I haven’t seen you hanging around Sebastian’s other friends,” Elle added.  
“We should have brought your sister into this days ago,” Gabe whispered leaning into Jacob’s side.  
“She’s like the FBI,” Jacob whispered back.  
“I met her through the band,” Sebastian explained looking at his little sister.  
“So you’re a singer?” Elle asked looking Paige up and down.  
“No.”  
“Dancer?”  
“I…”  
“Elle,” Sebastian sighed. “Back off.”  
“I’m just asking questions,” Elle sighed. “So how did you meet my brother?”  
“Elle,” Sebastian sighed.  
“It’s just that you don’t go out unless it involves the band or school,” Elle explained. “I want to know how you met.”  
“She makes me feel happy that we met when she was too little to understand,” Gabe whispered. “If I was Paige Id have been out the door by now.”  
“Paige looks like she can handle her,” Jacob shrugged.  
“What are you two whispering about now?” Adam asked looking over at Gabe.  
“Cats,” Gabe blurted out.  
“For the love of god, Jacob,” Adam sighed. “Let the boy have a pet.”  
“You’re a model?” Elle asked causing Adam to turn around again.  
“She was hired for our first video,” Sebastian explained. “Can we drop it now?”  
“So you’re a music video girl?” Elle asked folding her arms across her chest.  
“I guess,” Paige shrugged.  
“I think dinners just about ready,” Kris sighed standing up from his chair. “Everyone want to head to the dining room?”  
“About time,” Gabe smiled standing up. “I’m starving. Coming Jacob?”  
“Come on, Sophia,” Jacob said standing up.  
“Been in any other music videos?” Elle asked following Paige out of the living room.  
“Hundred bucks says we find out what Paige is before Gabe asks for seconds,” Sophia whispered following Jacob.  
“Our sister is crazy, but she can get the truth out of anyone,” Jacob smirked.

…………………………………………..

“Is it me or do none of them like Paige?” Kris whispered following Adam out back to the swing.  
“I think she’s okay,” Adam shrugged taking a seat. “She’s a bit quiet, but our lot will knock that out of her.”  
“This is the first girl he’s brought home since Megan,” Kris remarked. “Maybe they miss Megan.”  
“She dumped our boy for some jock,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “How can you miss that?”  
“You pretty much dated Megan when she was around here,” Kris frowned. “Now you don’t like her?”  
“She dumped our boy,” Adam repeated.  
“You know we can’t get involved in their love lives,” Kris remarked. “That will only end in disaster.”  
“My kids,” Adam shrugged. “I can do what I want,”  
“Well then don’t come crying to me when they yell at you for it,” Kris shrugged. “You would have freaked if your parents got involved in your love life when you were younger. Hell keeping up with the men in your life would have been a full time job for your parents.”  
“If that’s your way of calling me a slut…”  
“I did not call you a slut,” Kris interrupted. “I’m just saying watch what you do. We can’t go telling Sebastian we don’t like this girl. It’s clear that he really likes her.”  
“So you don’t like her either?” Adam asked before taking a sip of his wine.  
“I didn’t say that,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure she’s a very nice girl.”  
“Did you see how red she got when I asked about her family?”  
“I think she turned red every time you spoke to her,” Kris smirked. “I think she might be a fan.”  
“Give her a few hours with me.”  
“Exactly,” Kris smiled resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adam frowned.  
“I just mean that you’re a warm person who can make anyone feel comfortable,” Kris answered.  
“Yeah,” Adam said looking down at Kris. “That’s what I meant too.”  
“So your Dad’s coming back into town tomorrow,” Kris remarked.  
“To see his little slut,” Adam mumbled.  
“Adam you have no idea about this woman,” Kris warned. “You can’t call her names. She might be a very nice woman.”  
“Or she’s a slut,” Adam shrugged.  
“You better not let your Dad hear you say that,” Kris warned. “He’ll be pissed.”  
“Well I don’t need a new Mommy,” Adam shrugged. “I love the one I have.”  
“I don’t think you have to worry about this woman,” Kris sighed. “One look at you and she’ll run for the hills.”

…………………………………………..

“So is this the usual Allan family dinner?” Harry whispered looking around the living room.  
“What do you mean?” Elle asked.  
“Well no one has said a word to me,” Harry explained. “But they all seem to be giving Paige weird looks.”  
“She’s new,” Elle shrugged. “We can’t like every new person that comes in here.”  
“I’m new too,” Harry pointed out.  
“And if Paige wasn’t here then they would be looking at you like that.”  
“Thank god for Paige then,” Harry laughed causing Sebastian to look at him. “Oh no.”  
“So you and Elle,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Back off, Sebastian,” Elle warned. “Or I’ll tell Dad and Papa where you really met Paige.”  
“You know where he met Paige?” Sophia asked looking at her sister.  
“I knew where he was going before he did,” Elle shrugged.  
“I told you to stay off of my computer,” Sebastian said annoyed.  
“Well you don’t tell me anything these days,” Elle sighed. “I have to know what’s going on with you somehow.”  
“Stop talking to me like you’re my wife,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Stop acting like a baby.”  
“So you’re a model,” Gabe said looking at Paige.  
“No,” Sophia sighed. “She’s not. You know what she is.”  
“Back off, Sophia,” Sebastian warned.  
“Why, what is she?” Harry asked causing everyone to look at him.  
“Elle tell your boyfriend to back off,” Sebastian warned looking at his sister.  
“He is not my boyfriend,” Elle sighed.  
“And she doesn’t tell me what to do,” Harry added.  
“Give it a few weeks,” Tye mumbled causing Gabe to laugh.  
“What was that?” Sophia asked.  
“Nothing,” Tye said looking down at his hands.  
“Yeah, what are you laughing at?” Jacob asked looking at Gabe.  
“Don’t get bossy with me, Allen,” Gabe warned. “Or there will be no horses at the wedding.”  
“Oh please tell me he’s joking,” Sophia sighed. “Horses?”  
“Just because you got married in our parents backyard,” Jacob scoffed.  
“I will kick your ass,” Sophia warned.  
“So this is how Elle got the way she is,” Harry mused causing everyone to look at him again. “It makes sense now.”  
“That kid really can’t keep out of things,” Paige whispered causing Sebastian to smile.  
“At least no one is looking at us anymore.”

……………………………………………………

“What’s going on in there?” Adam asked accepting another glass of wine from Kris.  
“Our kids are fighting with each other,” Kris shrugged. “The usual.”  
“Good,” Adam smiled. “I love when they get along.”  
“Think they would notice if we sneaked off to bed?” Kris whispered wrapping his arm around Adam’s shoulder.  
“Dad,” Elle yelled causing Adam and Kris to wince. “Sebastian just said I had a big mouth.”  
“And?” Kris yelled back.  
“And punish him,” Elle yelled.  
“Adam?” Kris sighed.  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I punish one of our kids for telling the truth?”  
“If you want,” Adam shrugged. “Or you could close the back door and we won’t be able to hear them anymore.”  
“I like how you think,” Kris smiled standing up to shut the back door. “That’s better,” he said sitting back down. “Now where were we?”  
“I was trying to get you drunk enough to sneak up stairs and have sex,” Adam answered pouring some of his wine in Kris’s glass.  
“I think it might be working, Lambert,” Kris smiled snuggling into Adam’s side.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	202. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 202

Flash Forward 2035

“Jacob for the last time,” Gabe sighed. “I don’t care if your brother dates twenty hookers. I don’t care if he moves to Utah and marries them all. Just drop it.”  
“Fine,” Jacob sulked folding his arms across his chest. “But when my parents find out what he’s up to, don’t come running to me when they kick your ass.”  
“Okay,” Gabe nodded pulling the car to a stop outside the mall. “Wait… why would they kick my ass?”  
“Because you’ve known about it since the night they met,” Jacob answered throwing open the passenger door.  
“And so have you,” Gabe said climbing out the car and locking it. “You were right there with me.”  
“But Sebastian’s my brother,” Jacob pointed out. “There is such a thing is brotherly loyalty. But when they find out you knew too. They’ll kick your ass.”  
“That is so…” Gabe frowned putting his hands in his pockets. “That’s exactly what will happen. Your Papa will kick my ass.”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Jacob shrugged looping his arm through Gabe’s. “Let’s hope it’s after the wedding. I don’t want you with a black eye in the wedding photos.”  
“Well aren’t you helpful,” Gabe sighed. “Now tell me why we’re here?”  
“Because I need fabric for the bowties,” Jacob answered. “I know going to the mall for it is a bit… well it isn’t me, but I don’t have time to go anywhere else.”  
“And why am I here?”  
“Because it’s your wedding too and if you don’t get involved it’s going to be a shock to you.”  
“Just be careful with the spending,” Gabe sighed. “I do want to eat after the wedding day.”  
“I told you that my Dad and Papa are paying for everything,” Jacob sighed. “It’s like you don’t listen to me at all anymore.”  
“Did you say something?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to elbow him.  
“Let’s just find the fabric store.”  
“Look at that,” Gabe sighed stopping in front of the bed store. “I would kill for a bed like that.”  
“And what’s wrong with our bed?”  
“It’s a double bed,” Gabe answered.  
“And you wanted bunk beds?” Jacob asked sarcastically.  
“No,” Gabe said dryly. “I want one like that. That is what you call a super king size bed. That is the king of all beds.”  
“I see,” Jacob smiled. “And you think that bed would fit in our tiny room?”  
“It will fit in our new room,” Gabe smiled.  
“What new room?”  
“Well when we finally decide what kind of home we want,” Gabe sighed. “I want a bed like that.”  
“It’s so big though,” Jacob frowned.  
“And?”  
“And why do we need a bed that big?” Jacob asked. “It’s only the two of us unless you want to introduce orgies into our future.”  
“Can’t you image snugging up in that bed on a winters night?”  
“I’d never find you,” Jacob pointed out. “It would be like sleeping in separate rooms.”  
“Can we go in and try it?”  
“Oh we are not going to be one of those couples that try out beds in the store are we?” Jacob sighed letting Gabe pull him alone. “Gabe this place is full of old people.”  
“There’s a senior citizen sale.”  
Jacob jumped at the sound of someone behind him. “Excuse me?”  
“Hi I’m Max your sales manager,” Max said smiling wide. “And I said it’s a senior citizen sale today.”  
“Well we aren’t that,” Jacob frowned.  
“Well the fabulous fashion sale isn’t until tomorrow if you want to come back,” Max smiled causing Jacob to giggle.  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“That is a wonderful outfit,” Max smiled looking Jacob up and down. “Please tell me there’s a place I can buy it.”  
“It’s a one off,” Jacob said patting down his shirt. “I made it myself.”  
“I am so jealous,” Max groaned. “So see anything you like?”  
“We’re just looking,” Gabe said putting his arm around Jacob’s waist.  
“Well I can see men of your taste know exactly what you’re looking for,” Max gushed. “I have a perfect wooden bed screaming for you. Let me just make sure someone is watching the door.”  
“We’ll be here,” Jacob smiled waving as Max walked away.  
“Let’s get out of here before he gets back,” Gabe sighed tugging on Jacob’s hand.  
“I want to see the bed.”  
“Oh please don’t tell me you’ve fell for it,” Gabe groaned. “He’ll say anything for you to by something.”  
“Don’t be mean,” Jacob pouted smacking Gabe’s arm.  
“Hurry before he comes back.”  
“Stop it,” Jacob complained. “Here he comes, now be nice.”  
“Okay what exactly are you looking for?” Max said clapping his hands.  
“Like I said we’re just looking,” Gabe answered.  
“You have no idea how happy I was to see two fabulous people in here today,” Max said ignoring Gabe. “The couples I’ve been selling to today,” he added with a groan. “Gross.”  
“I can see,” Jacob smirked looking at an elderly couple bouncing up and down on a mattress.  
“There is one couple at the back of the store,” Max whispered. “They were actually discussing their sex life,” he mouthed. “I mean they must be about eighty.”  
“Oh god,” Jacob laughed pulling a face.  
“I had to walk away,” Max giggled.  
“We should go find that fabric now,” Gabe sighed tugging on Jacob’s hand.  
“Not now, honey,” Jacob whispered patting Gabe’s hand.  
“There they are now,” Max giggled pointing at the back of the store.  
“Oh my god that…” Jacob stopped giggling as he looked at the couple laying on the last bed.  
“Leila and Eber,” Gabe frowned. “That’s Leila and Eber.”

………………………………………..

“There’s just something about her," Adam remarked looking at Sebastian and Paige from the kitchen window.  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Kris said from the kitchen table. “We’re going to need new clothes for this little trip. You want to go shopping?”  
“Not really.”  
“Are you, Adam Lambert telling me you don’t want to go shopping?” Kris asked surprised. “Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”  
“We’re going to be leaving in two weeks for ten days,” Adam pointed out. “I want to make sure my kids are okay before I go.”  
“And what exactly do you think is going on?” Kris asked standing behind Adam at the window.  
“He’s been withdrawing a lot more money over the past few days,” Adam answered.  
“What?”  
“I called the bank this morning,” Adam said turning to look at Kris. “He usually only takes a few hundred a week, but yesterday he took six hundred from his bank. The day before it was four. Something’s going on, and I think that little lady out there is responsible.”  
“So have you asked him?”  
“I think he might lie to me,” Adam answered. “He seems to like this girl.”  
“What about Karl?”  
“That guy couldn’t tell the truth if he had to,” Adam answered. “Why is it that all boyband mangers are weird?”  
“Well would you want to manage five boys?” Kris asked. “Anyway we have always said our boy is very smart. He’s usually very honest.”  
“I’m not questioning our kid,” Adam answered. “We happen to have raised one of the best kids in Hollywood, but when it comes to a woman, then we have to be careful.”  
“So Paige is a little hussy out to get all our boys money?” Kris asked resting his chin on Adam’s shoulder.  
“Maybe.”  
“I think we just have to remember that we don’t always have to like the people our kids bring home,” Kris pointed out.  
“I love Tye and Gabe,” Adam shrugged. “They’re like my own kids.”  
“Because Tye is your best friends kid,” Kris pointed out. “And Gabe… well you can’t help but like that kid. I just think we should give Paige a chance. It’s not like my parents liked you when they first met you.”  
“Right,” Adam smiled. “That’s… wait they didn’t like me?”  
“You knew that right?” Kris asked.  
“Now I do,” Adam sulked.  
“Come on,” Kris smiled wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. “You know my parents love you now.”  
“I know your Dad does,” Adam mumbled.  
“And my Mama,” Kris added. “She has her ways, but she loves you.”  
“She called here last night and called me big nose,” Adam frowned. “Is that love?”  
“It is to my Mama,” Kris smiled tightening his grip on Adam’s waist.  
“Do I have a big nose?”  
“I love your nose,” Kris smiled kissing Adam’s shoulder.  
“But is it big?”  
“Adam she just says things to push your buttons,” Kris sighed. “Now didn’t I hear you call my Mama big butt?”  
“Because she started it with the big nose thing,” Adam sighed.  
“And yet you still love her,” Kris pointed out. “Right?”  
“Of course I do,” Adam sighed. “I have to if I want to keep loving you.”  
“Why don’t we give Paige a chance?” Kris asked. “She might surprise us.”  
“And if she turns out to be a crazy bitch?”  
“Then you can go all Kim Allan on her ass,” Kris answered causing Adam to smile.

…………………………………………

“He’s still watching us,” Paige remarked causing Sebastian to let out a deep sigh.  
“This is just what he’s like,” Sebastian explained. “He’s very protective.”  
“Think he knows about me?”  
“I doubt it.”  
“But your siblings all know,” Paige pointed out. “One of them could have told him.”  
“We might all act like we hate each other, but we have each other’s backs,” Sebastian said. “No one’s going to say anything.”  
“I just don’t want to cause your family any trouble,” Paige sighed. “Maybe we should just be honest with them.”  
“If my parents find out Karl hired hookers for that party they will kill him,” Sebastian explained.  
“Well we’re going to have to figure out a good enough story for your parents,” Paige sighed. “Because they’re going to start asking questions.”  
“So we tell them you moved to LA to stay with an aunt,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“What if they want to meet this aunt?”  
“So you live alone.”  
“I’m sixteen,” Paige pointed out.  
“I don’t know,” Sebastian sighed. “I’ll tell them you don’t want to talk about it.”  
“This is going to blow up in our faces,” Paige remarked.  
“Maybe we…” Sebastian paused at the sound of his cell ringing. “Hello?”  
“I’m about to tell you something that’s going to blow your mind,” Jacob whispered into his cell.  
“I don’t want to know,” Sebastian sighed. “Whatever it is, keep it to yourself.”  
“I knew I should have called Elle,” Jacob sighed. “Just listen to me.”  
“I don’t want to know,” Sebastian repeated. “I don’t like gossip.”  
“So Gabe and I went looking for fabric,” Jacob began ignoring Sebastian. “We went to the mall. Now I know what you’re thinking. Fabric from the mall? But it’s only for bowties so don’t worry.”  
“Uh huh,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes.  
“So Gabe stops by the bed store,” Jacob continued. “I wanted to move on, but you know what he’s like. Anyway we go into the bed store and he starts going on about kings or something. I wasn’t really listening. Anyway I start talking to one of the staff, and amazing guy. He was so fashionable.”  
“Uh huh,” Sebastian sighed.  
“So this guy is talking to me and he tells me about this old couple who were talking about their sex life…”  
“Is this going anywhere?” Sebastian interrupted.  
“I’m getting there,” Jacob sighed. “You are so bossy at times.”  
“Uh huh,” Sebastian sighed.  
“So he takes us to the back of the store,” Jacob continued.  
“Uh huh,” Sebastian said before taking the cell away from his ear and placing it on his knee.  
“Something wrong?”  
“My brother is being annoying,” Sebastian shrugged. “So you want to grab lunch or something?”  
“Aren’t you going to finish your conversation?” Paige asked nodding down at the cell.  
“Okay,” Sebastian sighed putting the cell back to his ear.  
“Can you believe it?” Jacob asked. “Right there in the middle of the store.”  
“I can’t believe it,” Sebastian answered. “It’s unbelievable.”  
“I wanted to go confront them, but Gabe stopped me,” Jacob explained. “He said it was none of our business, but I told him it was. I mean this is our family. I’m right, aren’t I?”  
“Completely,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“So I’m going to come by the house and sit Papa down,” Jacob said. “He needs to know this.”  
“I agree,” Sebastian nodded.  
“So I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian said. “See you soon.”  
“Okay.”  
“Let’s go,” Sebastian said standing up.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Jacob’s coming over so we’re leaving,” Sebastian answered. “I’ll take you to lunch.”  
“You don’t want to see your brother?”  
“He saw something in a store and now he’s sitting Papa down to tell him about it,” Sebastian sighed. “I don’t want to be here for the dramatics.”  
“There’s going to be dramatics?”  
“Our family sit downs are like Mafia meetings,” Sebastian explained walking around the side of the house. “They never end well.”

…………………………………………………

“So you’ve got a cat?” Elle asked looking down at the floor of Harry’s bedroom.  
“Woke up this morning with it sitting on my bed,” Harry nodded. “It had a bow on it.”  
“You don’t look happy about it,” Elle remarked.  
“My Mom and Dad got it for me,” Harry explained. “They said I deserved a treat.”  
“That’s sweet,” Elle smiled.  
“Only one problem,” Harry sighed.  
“And what’s that?”  
“He keeps scratching me,” Harry pouted.  
“It’s a kitten,” Elle smirked.  
“It hurts,” Harry said annoyed. “Look,” he said holding up his hand. “All because I wouldn’t give him his little ball.”  
“Well you stole his ball,” Elle shrugged. “I’d scratch you too if you took something of mine.”  
“And he keeps looking at me,” Harry complained.  
“Are you scared of the little kitty?” Elle teased.  
“Yes,” Harry nodded. “I’m scared of that,” he added looking down at the cat. “He’s evil.”  
“So tell your parents you don’t like him.”  
“I can’t do that,” Harry sighed. “They thought they were doing great.”  
“Well I think he’s sweet,” Elle smiled patting her knee to let the cat jump up. “I mean look at that little… son of a bitch.”  
“What?”  
“He just scratched me,” Elle complained rubbing her hand.”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Harry shrugged. “He’s evil.”  
“You might be right,” Elle frowned rubbing her hand.

…………………………………………………..

“This is a bad idea,” Gabe sighed climbing out of the car. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“You’ve been saying that since we left the mall,” Jacob complained. “Let it go. I’m doing it and you can’t do anything about it.”  
“Your grandparents are hiding this for a reason,” Gabe pointed out. “Us running in there and telling them we found them buying a bed isn’t going to do any good. We don’t even know if we saw what we saw.”  
“What are you stuttering about?” Jacob asked pushing open the front door.  
“Maybe Eber asked Leila to help him pick out a bed,” Gabe answered. “We don’t know if they were picking it together.”  
“Yes we do,” Jacob said. “Max told us they were talking about their sex life. And can I say how gross it is to hear about your grandparents sex life. They’re like ninety.”  
“They’re in their seventies, and can we stop talking about Max?” Gabe asked rolling his eyes.  
“Here we go,” Jacob sighed. “Being jealous again.”  
“I thought for a moment he was going to jump onto that bed with you,” Gabe said annoyed.  
“You just have to go over that line, don’t you?” Jacob asked. “He was trying to sell us a bed.”  
“He was trying to get into your bed.”  
“You are so…”  
“Are you now coming to our house just to argue?” Kris asked walking out of the kitchen. “Can’t you do that in your own house?”  
“We’re here for a reason,” Jacob answered.  
“Which I think is a bad idea,” Gabe added.  
“Whatever,” Kris shrugged walking towards the living room.  
“Where’s Papa?” Jacob asked following.  
“I’m here,” Adam said from the sofa. “Now why are you two arguing?”  
“We have something to tell you,” Jacob sighed taking a seat on the chair. “Gabe sit down.”  
“I don’t want to do this,” Gabe hissed as Jacob pulled him down beside him.  
“Tough,” Jacob sighed. “We thought you should hear this from us.”  
“I didn’t think anything, Adam.”  
“Can you two tell us what’s going on?” Kris asked taking a seat next to Adam on the sofa.  
“So you know that Grandpa is moving to LA today?” Jacob began.  
“Yes we’re aware of that,” Kris nodded. “He’s coming by for dinner tomorrow.”  
“So what’s going on?” Adam asked.  
“I am going to tell you something and you have to promise me that you’ll let me finish,” Jacob said. “And you won’t freak out about it.”  
“Now saying that to your Papa is just going to make him freak out,” Kris sighed.  
“Just listen to me,” Jacob sighed.  
“Just get to the point,” Adam said. “I’ve got things to do.”  
“So Gabe and I went to the mall to look for fabric to make bowties for the wedding,” Jacob began.  
“Jacob,” Adam groaned.  
“I know,” Kris sighed. “We don’t want to hear a big long story, just tell us what you came here to tell us.”  
“No I meant Jacob why are you making bowties,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Bowties are not what you want for your wedding. You’ll look back in twenty years and cry.”  
“So we went to the mall,” Jacob continued giving Adam ad dirty look. “And we went to the bed store because this one wants a new bed.”  
“My show starts in ten minutes,” Adam mumbled leaning against Kris.  
“So we go into the store and we’re looking around and guess who we saw,” Jacob sad looking at Adam.  
“The President?” Adam asked with a sigh.  
“What?... no,” Jacob said annoyed. “We saw Grandpa.”  
“So you saw your Grandpa at the mall?” Kris asked. “That’s what you came over here to tell us?”  
“He wasn’t alone,” Gabe added causing Adam to raise an eyebrow.  
“You mean he was with a woman?”  
“Something like that,” Gabe nodded.  
“It’s her, isn’t it?” Adam said. “He was with that woman he moved to LA for.”  
“Adam,” Kris warned. “Be nice.”  
“She’s young, isn’t she?” Adam asked ignoring Kris. “She’s a gold digger.”  
“I don’t want to say she’s old,” Jacob answered.  
“But she’s old,” Gabe added.  
“She’s old?” Kris asked confused. “You mean she isn’t young?”  
“I mean she’s old,” Gabe answered.  
“As in older than me?” Kris asked.  
“Way older,” Gabe nodded.  
“My dad’s dating an old woman?” Adam asked with a frown.  
“You’re not happy?” Kris sighed. “You were freaking out because you thought he was dating a teenager, now you’re freaking out because she’s older?”  
“He must have some sort of kink,” Adam frowned. “You know like he likes being with old woman. I mean he’s in his seventies so this woman must be really old.”  
“Okay she’s not that old,” Jacob sighed. “She’s… well she’s like.”  
“Leila,” Gabe finished.  
“Yeah,” Jacob nodded in agreement.  
“She’s like Leila?” Kris asked. “He’s dating someone that looks like your Grandma?”  
“No I mean…”  
“My poor Dad,” Adam sighed. “He misses my Mom so much he’s dating someone like her.”  
“No,” Jacob sighed.  
“That is so sad,” Adam frowned. “My poor dad.”  
“No,” Jacob sighed. “I mean he’s dating Leila. Not her lookalike, but her.”  
“He’s what?” Kris frowned.  
“Grandpa and Grandma are dating,” Jacob answered.  
“Each other,” Gabe added.  
“I see,” Kris nodded. “Well I didn’t see that coming. Adam?”  
“This is disgusting,” Adam frowned. “My parents are dating?”  
“This isn’t a good thing?” Gabe asked confused.  
“Of course it’s not a good thing,” Adam snapped standing up. “My parents are in love with each other. This is horrible,” he added before walking out of the room.  
“Really?” Gabe asked looking around. “This is bad?”  
“I better go see how he is,” Kris sighed before following Adam.  
“Okay, I’m confused,” Gabe said watching Kris walk out. “I thought his parents getting together would be a good thing. Why is he freaking out?”  
“Because he’s just found out his parents are having sex,” Jacob explained. “That would freak me out if I found that out.”  
“You don’t think your parents have sex?” Gabe asked surprised.  
“Of course they don’t,” Jacob snapped standing up. “My parents do not have sex,” he added before walking out.  
“Okay,” Gabe sighed standing up. “I’m willingly joining this family,” he sighed to himself. “I must be out of my mind,” he added before following Jacob out of the room.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	203. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 203

Flash Forward 2035

“I think you’ve broke your Papa,” Gabe frowned as he watched Adam pace up and down in front of the fireplace.  
“Papa?” Jacob asked “Are you okay?”  
“Adam this isn’t a big deal,” Kris sighed. “Just calm down.”  
“Calm down?” Adam asked stopping in front of Kris. “I find out my parents are together and you want me to calm down?”  
“You don’t know anything,” Kris sighed. “Leila could have been helping him pick out a bed.”  
“That’s what I said,” Gabe remarked.  
“My parents have been divorced for thirty years,” Adam sighed. “They are not going to go picking out beds together.”  
“Is it that big of a deal?” Kris asked.  
“Yes,” Adam and Jacob answered at the same time.  
“Really?” Kris asked looking at Gabe.  
“I have no idea,” Gabe whispered. “I thought it was sort of sweet.”  
“Sweet?” Adam scoffed. “My parents getting together is sweet?”  
“Adam you are the only person I know that this would be a problem for,” Kris sighed. “Most kids are desperate for their parent to get back together after a divorce.”  
“Well I’m not a kid,” Adam said annoyed. “I’m a forty-seven year old man.”  
“Papa you’re…”  
“Don’t,” Kris interrupted holding up his hand. “If your Papa wants to be forty-seven he can be.”  
“So the last five years didn’t happen?” Jacob asked.  
“Exactly,” Kris nodded.  
“Oh my god,” Gabe mumbled to himself.  
“You got a problem, pretty boy?” Kris asked giving Gabe a look.  
“I’m just realizing that this is my future,” Gabe answered. “That’s all. I should really be taking note from you right about now.”  
“Look why don’t you two go and let me talk to your Papa,” Kris sighed.  
“I told you it was a bad idea,” Gabe grumbled as he stood up.  
“He had to know,” Jacob sighed.  
“Hey while you’re here,” Kris called out causing Jacob and Gabe to stop at the door. “Know anything about what your brother is up to these days?”  
“Not a thing,” Gabe answered before pulling Jacob out of the room.  
“So that means Jacob knows,” Kris said before turning back to look at Adam. “You okay?”  
“Am I okay?” Adam asked. “I just find out my parents are dating and you want to know if I’m okay?”  
“That’s what I asked,” Kris answered. “So what’s going on in that head of yours?”  
“It’s nothing,” Adam sighed.  
“Come on,” Kris said quietly wrapping his arm around Adam’s shoulder. “If you tell me what you’re thinking then maybe I can help.”  
“Can you break my parents up for me?”  
“No,” Kris sighed. “But talking might make you feel better.”  
“When my parents first separated it was a weird time,” Adam explained. “I was on a ship somewhere in the middle of the ocean and I couldn’t do anything about it. I felt so helpless, and I know I was nineteen, but it hurt. The idea that my parents weren’t together was really tough. That’s probably why I moved to LA right after coming back from Germany. I didn’t want to see them not being in love anymore.”  
“Adam all this was a long time ago,” Kris pointed out.  
“You don’t understand,” Adam sighed. “You come from a happy family. You’ve never had to spend a Christmas with your divorced parents and their new partners.”  
“So isn’t this a good thing?” Kris asked. “Your parents are back together.”  
“But I’ve finally accepted them not being together,” Adam explained. “It took me about twenty years, but I was over it.”  
“So now you don’t want them to be a couple?”  
“What if they break up again?” Adam asked.  
“I get it,” Kris sighed. “You don’t want to think it’s true in case they break up again.”  
“Am I being stupid?” Adam asked leaning into Kris’s side.  
“When it comes to our parents we can still act like their little boys,” Kris smiled. “Look at our two.”  
“Divorce can be so destructive,” Adam said shaking his head. “That’s why I always promised myself that no matter what I wouldn’t put my kids through that.”  
“Well I’ve always known that divorce isn’t an option for us,” Kris smiled. “I couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.”  
“I mean it,” Adam sighed. “I said even if you and I hated each other I would never break up our family. We’d just have to be miserable. I wasn’t going to let our kids see us fall apart.”  
“Good job I love you then,” Kris smiled squeezing Adam’s shoulder.  
“So how are we going to break the news to my parents that we know?” Adam sighed.  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something creative,” Kris smiled.

…………………………………………………..

“He’s right in there, honey,” Harry’s mom smiled closing the front door.  
“Thanks Mrs Roslin,” Elle smiled walking towards the living room.  
“I’ll be in the kitchen if you two need anything.”  
“Okay,” Elle smiled before turning to walk into the living room. “So I’m here, what’s… oh my god.”  
“Don’t do that,” Harry hissed. “You frightened me.”  
“I frightened you?” Elle asked walking fully into the living room. “Harry you’re standing.”  
“And?” Harry shrugged as he leaned onto the back of the sofa.  
“And?” Elle asked annoyed. “And the last time I checked you were in a wheelchair.”  
“It’s a miracle,” Harry smiled.  
“Harry,” Elle frowned.  
“Okay, fine,” Harry sighed. “I called you over to show you what I learned today in my therapy.”  
“You’re actually standing,” Elle smiled walking around the sofa.  
“I’m holding onto the back of this sofa with a death grip,” Harry explained. “My knees are shaking a bit too.”  
“Well sit down,” Elle said grabbing Harry’s wheelchair. “Why stand if it’s hurting you?”  
“I wanted to show off to you,” Harry shrugged letting Elle help him into the chair.  
“Like using your legs would impress me,” Elle said rolling her eyes as she pushed Harry around the sofa.  
“Well I was impressed with myself,” Harry remarked. “I forgot I was so tall.”  
“You call that tall?” Elle scoffed.  
“Okay can you maybe take a break from breaking my balls for a minute?” Harry sighed. “Maybe be nice to me? I’ve had a tough day.”  
“How long would I have to be nice?”  
“Why am I friends with you again?”  
“Because I’m the only friend you’ve got?” Elle asked taking a seat on the sofa.  
Harry frowned before shrugging his shoulders. “So you were telling me about your brother’s girlfriend.”  
“Nice subject change,” Elle smiled. “And yes. Her name is Paige and no one likes her.”  
“I saw that yesterday,” Harry remarked. “What do you think about her?”  
“I don’t really care,” Elle answered honestly. “As long as she doesn’t stand in his way of becoming famous.”  
“So you hope she’s not Yoko Ono?” Harry smirked.  
“Who?”  
“Never mind,” Harry smiled shaking his head.

……………………………………………………

“You want a what?” Paige asked looking up from her meal.  
“I was thinking that maybe… I mean if you want that we could go out on a date or something,” Sebastian stuttered before looking back down at his plate.  
“I thought that’s what you said.”  
“You can say no if you want,” Sebastian remarked. “I mean it’s not like you owe me anything.”  
“Except I do,” Paige pointed out. “This hotel room can’t be cheap,” she added looking around the room.  
“You don’t owe me anything,” Sebastian repeated seriously. “If you don’t want to go out on a date then that’s totally fine. We’ll forget I said anything.”  
Paige nodded looking back down at her plate. “But what if I want to go on a date with you?”  
“That’s okay too,” Sebastian smiled.  
“Okay,” Paige nodded. “Ask me.”  
“Ask you?” Sebastian frowned.  
“Ask me out on a date.”  
“I just did.”  
“Ask me again,” Paige smiled putting down her fork.  
“Okay,” Sebastian nodded taking a deep breath. “Paige would you like to go on a date sometime?”  
“I don’t think so,” Paige answered before looking back down at her plate.  
“That’s sort of cruel,” Sebastian pouted causing Paige to giggle.  
“Of course I would like to go on a date with you,” Paige smiled. “When?”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“And where are you talking me?”  
“I…I haven’t thought that far ahead,” Sebastian answered. “But I’ll think of something. What do you usually like to do on dates?”  
“I haven’t been on a date before,” Paige answered honestly.  
“You haven’t been on a date?” Sebastian asked confused. “But you’re a mother.”  
“Trust me, it’s a known fact that most girls that turn fifteen don’t go on dates before they become pregnant.”  
“So you and Rafe’s Dad didn’t date?” Sebastian asked.  
“No,” Paige answered giving Sebastian a look. “Rafe’s dad and I didn’t date.”  
“Are you both close?”  
“We were close one night,” Paige nodded.  
“Let me guess,” Sebastian sighed. “That was the night you made Rafe?”  
“I don’t want to talk about him now,” Paige sighed.  
“Okay,” Sebastian shrugged. “So what do you want to talk about?”  
“Tell me what you do on a date,” Paige said looking back down at her plate. “I’m guessing you’ve been on lots of dates.”  
“I haven’t really had a girlfriend for a while,” Sebastian shrugged. “My girlfriend and I broke up last year.”  
“I guess she didn’t like you being in a band.”  
“Actually she dumped me for someone else,” Sebastian mumbled.  
“She dumped you?”  
“I’m not really good with girls,” Sebastian explained looking down at his plate. “I guess I didn’t learn that from my parents.”  
“But your parents are gay,” Paige pointed out.  
“Doesn’t stop them being good with women,” Sebastian smirked. “My Papa would be a stud if he was straight. I guess I’ve always been awkward. Even my gay brother is better.”  
“I think you’re doing not too bad,” Paige smiled. “I mean I’ve already agreed to go on a date with you.”  
“There’s still time for me to screw it up,” Sebastian smirked.

………………………………………

“Seriously?” Gabe sighed walking into the kitchen. “Jacob we got to stop leaving a window open when we leave the house.  
“What are you…” Jacob froze at the kitchen door. “Uncle Brad, how did you get into our home?”  
“That little annoying boy let me in,” Brad answered. “Phillip?”  
“You think Phillip is annoying?” Gabe asked surprised. “Really?”  
“That voice those hand gestures,” Brad answered said pulling a face. “He gets right on my last nerve.”  
“And he doesn’t remind you of anyone?” Gabe smirked causing Jacob to nudge him.  
“Don’t tease my Uncle.”  
“What’s your pretty boy saying?” Brad asked looking at Jacob.  
“He’s suggesting that you and Phillip are a lot alike,” Jacob answered. “So why are you here?”  
“I am nothing like that little fairy,” Brad said annoyed. “He is so camp,” he added putting his hands on his hips.  
“Is that a woman’s blouse you’re wearing?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to nudge him again.  
“Anyway I’m here for a reason,” Brad said ignoring Gabe’s question.  
“And that is?”  
“I told you about your parents anniversary,” Brad answered. “But I don’t see any planning happening.”  
“We figured we’d have a party or something,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Where?”  
“At the house.”  
“You are having your parents wedding anniversary in their own home?” Brad asked.  
“Sophia thought…”  
“Sophia thought?” Brad sighed throwing his hands in the air. “Who is the gay one in this family?”  
“Me?” Jacob asked confused.  
“And the gay one is listening to the straight one?” Brad asked. “That’s one step away from asking Sebastian.”  
“He suggested a card,” Gabe pointed out.  
“I should have arranged all this myself,” Brad sighed shaking his head.  
“I’m guessing you have a suggestion for a party,” Gabe remarked.  
“Foxtail,” Brad smiled. “We could totally have it in Foxtail.”  
“Foxtail?” Gabe smirked giving Jacob a look. “He wants to have the party at Foxtail.”  
“Isn’t Foxtail that club on Hill Street?” Jacob asked.  
“That’s the one,” Gabe smirked as he nodded.  
“That one that was raided last month for the drugs?” Jacob asked.  
“That’s the one.”  
“The one where the chopped off finger was found in the drink?” Jacob asked.  
“It’s all the same club, babe,” Gabe answered choking back a laugh.  
“You want to have my parents twenty-fifth wedding anniversary party in a drug den?” Jacob asked looking at his Uncle.  
“Foxtail was one of the best clubs in LA when I was in my twenties.”  
“And that was fifty years ago,” Jacob shrugged. “Things change.”  
“Gabe I’m going to beat your future husband up now,” Brad said taking a step forward causing Gabe to step back.  
“Seriously?” Jacob asked annoyed. “You’re not going to protect me?”  
“I think you’re more than capable,” Gabe answered taking another step back.  
“You know for an ex-boxer you’re a big wimp,” Jacob sighed. “And back down Uncle Brad. My parents are not having their party in a nightclub.”  
“I can see I’m not getting anywhere with you,” Brad said grabbing his bag from the back of the chair. “I’ll be leaving now.”  
“And don’t go running to Sophia and Sebastian,” Jacob called out as Brad walked out. “They think the same as me.”

………………………………………….

“So we’re not going to mention your Dad at all?” Kris asked walking towards Leila’s house.  
“We are just visiting to see how she’s coping now that Allison has a house of her own,” Adam answered taking Kris’s hand in his.  
“And not about the fact you know why your Dad’s moving here?”  
“If she wants to tell me she will,” Adam answered knocking on the door.  
“You know honey I’m really proud of the way you’re handling this,” Kris smiled squeezing Adam’s hand. “You are really taking this well.”  
“And I’m going to set my Mom up on a date with our gardener,” Adam added as Leila opened the front door. “Hi Mom.”  
“Adam?” Leila asked surprised. “Kris… what are you guys doing here?”  
“We were passing and we just thought we would pop in and see how you are,” Adam answered. “Right, Kris?”  
“Yeah,” Kris frowned following Adam into the house.

…………………………………..

“Your gardener?” Leila frowned. “That old man?”  
“He’s hardly old,” Adam shrugged. “He was asking about you.”  
“Adam,” Kris warned. “Maybe your Mom doesn’t want to go on a date with our gardener.”  
“He’s like eighty,” Leila pointed out. “Adam that’s really old.”  
“And you’re like…” Adam froze as Leila gave him a look.  
“I’m like what?”  
“Maybe and older man would be nice,” Adam stuttered.  
“Yeah,” Kris agreed. “I’m married to an older man and I love it.”  
“I’ll deal with you later,” Adam warned. “Well what about a younger man?” he asked looking back at his Mom. “I know a cute dancer.”  
“You do?” Kris asked.  
“That guy Duane we met in New York,” Adam answered.  
“Adam, he’s nineteen,” Kris sighed.  
“And maybe my Mom likes younger guys.”  
“Not ones that could be her grandchildren,” Kris sighed.  
“Why are you two so interested in my love life all of a sudden?” Leila interrupted causing Adam and Kris to look at her.  
“We just want you happy,” Adam answered.  
“Well if you both really want to know, I’m already seeing someone,” Leila smiled. “So I do not need any love advice.”  
“So you’re seeing someone?” Adam asked. “Kris she’s seeing someone.”  
“I heard her Adam,” Kris sighed.  
“So who are you seeing Mom?”  
“Adam it’s very early days,” Leila answered.  
“Of course it is,” Adam mumbled.  
“We’re just not ready to…”  
“Honey I’m home.” Adam looked behind him as Eber walked into the kitchen. “I got us…”  
“Hi Dad,” Adam smiled. “What are you doing here?”  
“You didn’t realize it was there car in the drive?” Leila sighed.  
“I’m just here to see your Mom,” Eber answered. “She’s helping me move.”  
“Is that so?” Adam asked.  
“Yeah well being new to LA I thought I could use friendly face to help me get settled,” Eber shrugged.  
“And your ex-wife is a friendly face?” Adam asked.  
“Adam,” Kris warned.  
“LA is new to me,” Eber answered. “Your mother’s been here for years.”  
“Jacob mentioned that he saw you both at the mall,” Kris said looking up at Eber.  
“Yeah we were…”  
“Eber,” Leila sighed not taking her eyes off of Adam. “They know.”  
“Leila,” Eber frowned moving to sit down next to Leila at the table. “We talked about this.”  
“He knows,” Leila sighed.  
“You know that kid of yours has a big mouth,” Eber said annoyed.  
“Don’t blame Jacob for this,” Adam frowned. “He’s not the one sneaking around.”  
“We just didn’t want to tell you guys until everything was settled,” Leila explained.  
“Settled?” Adam scoffed. “You guys are living together. You don’t get more settled than that.”  
“Adam this really isn’t any of your business,” Eber frowned.  
“It is when it involves my Mom,” Adam said annoyed.  
“Here we go,” Eber sighed. “Your Mom. Adam you are a fifty-three-year-old man. What your Mother does isn’t any of your business.”  
“I don’t want to see her hurt again,” Adam snapped standing up from the table. “You already walked out on her once. What says you can’t do that again?”  
“Adam,” Leila sighed. “We know what we’re doing.”  
“He left you,” Adam snapped. “Took twenty years of your life and then walked out. Just like that. All because he was in the middle of some midlife crisis.”  
“It’s all coming out now,” Eber sighed. “Adam your Mother and I have talked about this. It’s in the past.”  
“Mom you can’t do this,” Adam said looking down at Leila. “You deserve so much better.”  
“Adam you need to stay out of this,” Eber said standing up. “Your Mother is a grown woman.”  
“Shut up,” Adam yelled pointing a finger at his Dad. “You are not going to hurt her again.”  
“Adam you need to leave,” Leila said standing up.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Adam,” Leila snapped. “Leave.”  
Adam let out a shaky breath as he looked between his parents. “Is that what you want?”  
“Please,” Leila whispered.  
“Whatever,” Adam said before turning and marching out of the kitchen.  
“I better…” Kris trailed off as he followed Adam out of the front door.  
“That’s it Kris,” Adam said throwing open the car door. “I never want to see that man again.”  
“Adam,” Kris sighed climbing into the passenger’s side. “You can’t say things like that. They’re your parents.”  
“I don’t care,” Adam snapped. “As far as I’m concerned those two can do whatever the hell they want. I don’t care anymore,” he added before pulling the car away from the house.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	204. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 204

Flash Forward 2035

“Kris, are you awake?” Adam whispered into the darkness.  
“So you’re finally talking to me?” Kris asked rolling onto his back to look at Adam.  
“I’m sorry about earlier,” Adam whispered. “It was just a shock.”  
“I just don’t understand why you stopped talking to me all night,” Kris sighed. “I’m not sleeping with your Mom.”  
“See I don’t want to hear that,” Adam groaned putting his arm over his eyes. “That’s my Mom.”  
“And your Dad,” Kris pointed out. “You seem to see him as the big bad guy.”  
“I don’t want my Mom getting hurt.”  
“Your Mom’s an adult,” Kris pointed out. “I’m sure she’s thought long and hard about this. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing.”  
“I’m scared,” Adam admitted quietly.  
“What?”  
“I’m scared,” Adam repeated.  
“Of what?” Kris asked rolling onto his side.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Adam sighed rolling away from Kris.  
“What are you scared of?”  
“When I called home that time and found out my parents were breaking up,” Adam sighed. “I just… I was all alone in the middle of the ocean and all I wanted was my Mommy and Daddy. Pathetic isn’t it?”  
“When I went on that mission and got sick I remember laying on the floor of that hut crying for my Mama,” Kris said softly. “And I was twenty-one. We don’t stop being our parents kids when we become adults. Look at ours.”  
“But I’m in my fifties and I’m worrying about my parents fighting,” Adam sighed. “I should be over this by now.”  
“Maybe you should look at it a different way,” Kris suggested as he reached out to swipe Adam’s hair away from his forehead. “They’ve probably talked about this for a long time before coming to the decision to get back together.”  
“I just don’t want it to end badly,” Adam sighed. “If he can do it once he can do it again.”  
“I think you should give him a chance,” Kris whispered. “He might surprise you.”  
“I don’t want to think about it anymore,” Adam sighed.  
“Then think about something else,” Kris whispered. “Think about our anniversary.”  
“The ship still on?”  
“This time next week it will just be you me and the open sea,” Kris answered running his hand over Adam’s head.  
“I think we need this,” Adam remarked. “Before the wedding. I’ve got a funny feeling Jacob’s going to go a little crazy before he gets married.”  
“It makes me tired just thinking about it,” Kris sighed.  
“Want to sleep?”  
“I don’t want to sleep if you’re going to stay awake.”  
“If you keep rubbing my head like that I’ll be sleeping before you know it,” Adam remarked.  
“So close your eyes,” Kris whispered leaning over to kiss Adam’s cheek.  
“Love you,” Adam mumbled closing his eyes.  
“Love you too, baby,” Kris whispered before leaning over to give another kiss.

…………………………………………………………..

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Sebastian asked looking up from his bowl of cereal.  
“How’s your little friend?” Sophia asked. “Still working nights?”  
“You know you should keep your mouth shut about things you don’t understand,” Sebastian frowned. “You don’t know anything about Paige.”  
“And neither does Papa and Dad,” Sophia pointed out. “Maybe you should fill them in.”  
“Maybe you should shut your mouth.”  
“Maybe you’re lucky I’m holding my daughter in my arms,” Sophia said annoyed.  
“Maybe you both shut up,” Kris sighed walking into the kitchen.  
“What’s eating you?” Sophia frowned.  
“I didn’t sleep last night,” Kris yawned leaning down to give Grace a kiss on the top of the head. “What are you guys doing up so early on a Sunday?”  
“We’re meeting Jacob and Gabe from breakfast,” Sebastian yawned. “If Elle ever finishes getting ready. That girl thinks she’s a supermodel.”  
“But you’re already eating breakfast,” Kris pointed out nodding towards Sebastian’s bowl of cereal.  
“I can eat two breakfasts,” Sebastian shrugged. “I once had four when we went to Mama’s.”  
“Wonderful,” Kris sighed taking a seat at the table with a cup of coffee. “No one go and wake your Papa this morning. He had a rough night too.”  
“Why?” Sophia frowned. “What did you do to him?”  
“I didn’t do anything to him,” Kris sighed. “He’s just tired.”  
“What does that mean?” Sebastian whispered looking at his sister.  
“Dad and Papa had sex last night.”  
“Can you both not?” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “I am not one of your friends. You can’t talk to me about anything like that. You don’t see me going around talking to your Mama about things like this.”  
“Yeah that would be weird talking to Mama about things like that,” Sebastian frowned.  
“So remember that,” Kris warned. “I…”  
“Anyone home?”  
“Grandpa?” Sophia frowned looking towards the kitchen door.  
“Can we talk to him about sex?” Sebastian asked looking at Kris.  
“No,” Kris sighed. “In here Eber.”  
“Ah there you are,” Eber smiled walking into the kitchen. “Adam around?”  
“He’s still in bed,” Sebastian answered. “Apparently him and Dad spent all night cuddling.”  
“Sebastian,” Kris frowned.  
“That’s what you used to call it when I was little,” Sebastian explained.  
“Okay,” Eber frowned looking between Kris and Sebastian. “I’m just going to go up.”  
“He’s not feeling too good,” Kris explained.  
“I’ll be nice,” Eber said before walking out of the kitchen.  
“What was that all about?”  
“Why don’t you guys get going,” Kris answered standing up from the table.  
“So something’s happening,” Sebastian remarked causing Sophia to nod.  
“Isn’t it always?”  
“I’ll see you later,” Kris answered walking out of the kitchen.

………………………………………

“Adam,” Eber whispered nudging Adam’s shoulder. “You awake?”  
“No,” Adam groaned burying his face in his pillow.  
“Okay,” Eber said with a soft laugh. “Your Mom’s pretty upset.”  
“She threw me out of her house,” Adam complained. “I should be the one that’s upset.”  
“You know she was only trying to control the situation,” Eber explained. “She doesn’t want us two fighting.”  
“I don’t like any of this,” Adam sighed.  
“Come on Buddy,” Eber sighed rubbing Adam’s back. “This isn’t so bad.”  
“You haven’t called be Buddy in years,” Adam remarked pulling his head out from under the pillow.  
“I haven’t,” Eber agreed.  
“You can’t call me Buddy anymore,” Adam said causing Eber to sigh.  
“Adam I don’t want to fall out with you over this.”  
“I mean you can’t call me Buddy because that’s what my grandkids call me,” Adam explained.  
“Right,” Eber nodded with a smile. “I’m sitting here right now trying to reason with my kid who happens to be a grandfather of two. That’s a little weird, isn’t it?”  
“My divorced parents are dating each other,” Adam shrugged. “That’s weird.”  
“I know you’re trying to look out for your Mom, but there really is no need,” Eber explained. “You know I’ll take care of her.”  
“You walked out on her after twenty years of marriage,” Adam pointed out. “You left her making her think that she wasn’t good enough. It took her years to get over that while you jumped on to the next woman. The younger model.”  
“That’s not it Adam,” Eber sighed. “I did not leave your Mom for a younger model.”  
“You were dating within two months of breaking up,” Adam pointed out. “Your divorce hadn’t even been filed.”  
“So I messed up,” Eber sighed. “I’ve known for years that ending my marriage was a mistake. It’s just that I…”  
“You messed everything up,” Adam said annoyed. “You put my Mom through so much pain.”  
“And your Mom and I have talked all this through,” Eber explained. “It’s all sorted. The reason I left isn’t there anymore.”  
“Because I’m not at home anymore,” Adam mumbled before burying his head back under the cover.  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing?”  
“Adam,” Eber said pulling the pillow off of Adam’s head. “What did you mean by that?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Adam you know you get your determination from me,” Eber pointed out. “You know I can nag and nag until you tell me.”  
“I just know the reason you left,” Adam said quietly. “I know it was about me.”  
“About you?” Eber asked confused. “I don’t get it.”  
“I came out when I was eighteen and within that year you and Mom were separated,” Adam answered. “I get what it was all about.”  
“Want to fill me in on it?” Eber asked.  
“You left because you couldn’t handle having a gay son,” Adam answered. “I’m guessing you and Mom got into fights about it and you got sick of her always standing up for me. So you left.”  
“Is that what you think?” Eber frowned.  
“I guess,” Adam shrugged.  
“You’ve thought that all these years?”  
“Look I know you’re cool about it now,” Adam answered. “I get that it took you some time.”  
“You stupid, stupid boy,” Eber sighed shaking his head. “Those thoughts really entered your mind?”  
“You don’t know what it’s like to disappoint a parent,” Adam said avoiding Eber’s eyes. “To know that you didn’t live up to his dreams for you.”  
“Adam you’ve got this all wrong.”  
“I know what you wanted in a son, Dad,” Adam said sitting up. “You wanted that kid you could debate with and argue over politics over. You wanted a son like Neil. You and I never had what you have with him.”  
“Adam if you would just…”  
“Hearing that I was gay must have put you over the edge,” Adam continued. “I get that it’s just…”  
“You get nothing,” Eber said raising his voice. “Now will you shut up and listen to me for a minute?”  
“You don’t have to yell,” Adam sulked.  
“Now I don’t know where you got the idea that you’re not the son I always wanted,” Eber sighed rubbing his forehead. “But none of what you just said is true.”  
“Dad you don’t have to…”  
“Shut up, Adam,” Eber groaned. “Shut up and listen to me for a minute.”  
“Okay,” Adam said moving to sit at the side of the bed next to Eber. “I’m listening.”  
“When you came out when you were eighteen it wasn’t some big shock or something,” Eber began. “When you told me my first thought was… finally. Finally you can be yourself. And I thanked god.”  
“You thanked god?” Adam asked confused.  
“My biggest worry for you during your teen years was that you would be outed,” Eber explained. “That some bully would find out and that they would make your life a living hell. Adam your sexuality has never been a problem for me, and I can promise you that you had nothing to do with me leaving.”  
“So why did you do it?” Adam asked weakly. “Why did you leave the woman you were supposed to love?”  
“Because I’m weak,” Eber answered. “Because I looked at my life when I turned forty and realized every dream I had didn’t come true. I wanted to be this big success. I was going to be a writer, but here I was working some meaningless job and living the life my father lived. I wanted so much more than he had. So I went looking for it. And I abandoned my family doing so.”  
“I didn’t realize,” Adam said quietly.  
“And you want to know something else?” Eber asked.  
“Sure.”  
“You think I wanted a son just like me?” Eber asked causing Adam to nod his head. “Well I didn’t. I wanted someone better, and I am so grateful that I got that. You and Kris have faced so much during your marriage and not once did you even try to walk away. You’ve got this amazing life. The life I wanted and you still managed to keep your family together during it. And even when it all got too much and you had to pick. You picked your family. You didn’t run away to fulfil some dream. So I guess what I’m trying to say is that you are the man I’ve always wanted to be, and that makes me incredible proud to be your father.”  
“That’s… well that’s good,” Adam said clearing his throat. “That’s really good.”  
“Come here,” Eber laughed pulling Adam into his arms. “I love you son.”  
“I love you too, Dad,” Adam sighed before burying his face into Eber’s shoulder.

………………………………………….

“Clowns?” Sophia laughed. “Now why would we want clowns?”  
“If this is some sort of family party then we should have something for everyone,” Elle explained. “I’m sure Tristan and Grace would want one.”  
“But you’re forgetting that Dad is scared of clowns,” Jacob pointed out. “Remember that trip to the fun fair?”  
“And the clown that jumped out at him,” Sebastian giggled.  
“Why what happened?” Gabe asked looking between Jacob and Sebastian.  
“He punched it in it’s nose,” Jacob laughed.  
“Not before he stamped on it’s big red shoes,” Sophia added laughing.  
“And then ran away screaming,” Sebastian said trying not to laugh.  
“So no clowns,” Tye sighed crossing it off the list. “Cocktail party?”  
“Too boring.”  
“Strippers?” Gabe suggested.  
“Maybe for Uncle Brad’s birthday,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Hey,” Tye frowned. “That’s my Dad you’re talking about.”  
“He has a strippers pole in his bedroom,” Sophia pointed out.  
“I told you,” Tye sighed. “That’s for exercise.”  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Sophia shrugged.  
“We’ve got to come up with an idea,” Jacob sighed. “It’s their anniversary next week. Uncle Brad will kick our asses if we don’t come up with something.”  
“What are they into?” Gabe asked looking around the table at everyone’s blank faces. “Come on,” he sighed. “This is your parents.”  
“Well do you know what your parents are into?” Sophia asked annoyed.  
“Dad loves cars and Mom loves cleaning,” Gabe answered. “And I haven’t lived with them in years.”  
“Papa loves fashion,” Elle answered.  
“Dad likes sports,” Jacob added.  
“A sporty fashion party?” Tye asked.  
“I say we go with the strippers,” Sebastian sighed before taking another bite of his toast.  
“Does your little girlfriend strip?” Sophia smirked.  
“I told you not to talk about her,” Sebastian warned. “I mean it Sophia.”  
“This is getting us nowhere,” Tye complained. “Now think. Adam and Kris must have a hobby.”  
“Us,” Elle answered. “We’re they’re lives.”  
“Well that’s just pathetic,” Sophia sighed putting down her fork.  
“What did we do Friday night?” Tye asked looking at his wife.  
“Watched Disney movies with Tristan and Grace.”  
“And last night?”  
“Watched Disney movies with Tristan and Grace,” Sophia remarked. “Yes I know,” she sighed as everyone laughed. “We’re pathetic too.”  
“Okay twenty-five years ago,” Gabe said. “What were your parents doing?”  
“Something with Idol?” Sebastian asked.  
“The Idol tour finished in September two-thousand and nine,” Elle said not looking up from her plate. “By the time Dad and Papa got married Papa was preparing for his first solo tour. Dad spent the summer in Conway writing.”  
“Stop Googling our parents,” Jacob sighed.  
“And don’t look at youtube videos of Papa’s first tour,” Sebastian frowned. “He did some freaky things on that stage.”  
“You shouldn’t google what he wore during Mardi Gras in Australia during two-thousand and ten,” Elle shuddered.  
“Oh yeah,” Gabe smirked causing Jacob to look at him.  
“You google my Papa?”  
“Once,” Gabe mumbled. “I learned my lesson.”  
“Okay we’re getting off the subject,” Sophia sighed. “How about a party with their oldest friends?”  
“That could work,” Tye nodded. “Maybe the people that were there when they got together.”  
“But that’s the people from Idol,” Jacob pointed out.  
“And?”  
“And one of them is Gokey,” Elle answered.  
“Yuck,” Sebastian gagged. “We can’t invite that guy.”  
“Why, who is he?” Gabe asked.  
“A homophobic idiot that thought he was better than my Papa,” Elle answered. “I hate that man.”  
“Come on,” Gabe laughed. “He can’t be that bad.”  
“Remind me to show you Dream On when we get home,” Jacob remarked drly.  
“Look I’ve got to get to the gallery,” Sophia announced standing up. “The Idol thing sounds like a good idea. We should call Aunt Allison later and see if she can get in contact with them.”  
“But not Gokey,” Jacob remarked. “Papa doesn’t need to get into a fight on his anniversary.”  
“Whatever,” Sophia sighed grabbing her bag from the back of the chair. “I’ll see you all later.”  
“She’s like responsible and everything,” Jacob remarked as he watched Sophia walk away with Tye.  
“She’s in charge of a whole gallery,” Gabe nodded.  
“It’s hard to think that she’s the same girl that used to hold me down and make Sebastian jump on my head,” Jacob mused.  
“Hey remember the time Sophia cut up your favorite pair of pants,” Sebastian laughed causing Jacob to frown.  
“No,” Jacob said shaking his head. “I don’t.”  
“Because Sophia didn’t tell him,” Elle whispered.  
“Oh.”  
“She cut up my pants?” Jacob asked annoyed.  
“It was years ago,” Sebastian stuttered.  
“Is that so?” Jacob asked standing up and walking away from the table.  
“Where’s he going?” Sebastian asked.  
“To kill your sister,” Gabe sighed standing up. “I better go make sure she doesn’t kick his ass.”  
“They are all so weird,” Sebastian sighed looking towards Elle.  
“And they’re pretty sneaky,” Elle added.  
“How?”  
“They’ve left us with the bill,” Elle answered as the waiter walked towards them.

……………………………………………………

“He made me feel like a little boy,” Adam frowned looking down at his coffee cup.  
“And I bet you loved it,” Kris smiled.  
“Maybe,” Adam said with a soft smile.  
“So it’s all sorted?”  
“It’s going to take some time to get used to it,” Adam sighed.  
“Well while you were upstairs talking to your Dad I was down here arranging our little get away,” Kris smiled. “It’s all set. We leave next Wednesday.”  
“I can’t wait,” Adam said breathing out a sigh. “When are we telling the kids?”  
“The day before.”  
The day before?” Adam frowned. “Why the day before?”  
“Because then they can’t guilt trip us into taking them with us,” Kris explained.  
“You’re like an evil genius,” Adam remarked before leaning in to give Kris a kiss.  
“It’s not like they’re going to do anything for us,” Kris shrugged. “They probably don’t even know it’s our anniversary.”  
“Jacob’s usually on the ball,” Adam said taking a sip of his coffee. “Anything for a party.”  
“Well we don’t need their parties,” Kris smiled. “You and I can have our own little party in the middle of the ocean.”  
“Can it be a naked party?” Adam asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Honey if I have it my way you’ll not need clothes the whole trip,” Kris answered leaning in for another kiss.  
“So it will be like our honeymoon,” Adam remarked before capturing Kris’s lips with his own.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	205. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 205

Flash Forward 2035

“Have you seen our son?” Kris asked walking into the living room.  
“Good looking dirty blonde hair?” Adam asked. “Yeah I’ve seen him. He’s great, isn’t he?”  
“Have you seen him in the last hour?” Kris asked sitting down next to Adam on the sofa.  
“I have not,” Adam answered. “Why?”  
“He’s all dressed up,” Kris answered. “The hairs all… well you would be proud.”  
“His hair?” Adam frowned. “Sebastian doesn’t do his hair. Wait are you talking about Jacob?”  
“Nope,” Kris answered. “I’m talking about our youngest.”  
“But our youngest doesn’t do his hair,” Adam frowned. “It’s all floppy and crazy.”  
“And right now it’s all up and gelled,” Kris remarked. “I can see his face. There’s actually a face.”  
“I want to see his face,” Adam pouted. “I love his face.”  
“He’ll be down in a minutes,” Kris said patting Adam’s knee. “So I wonder what the reason for the dramatic style change.”  
“The band?”  
“I’m thinking more along the lines of Paige,” Kris answered.  
“That makes sense,” Adam nodded. “So they’re really dating?”  
“Looks that way.”  
“Here he comes,” Adam whispered as Sebastian walked into the living room.  
“Be cool,” Kris whispered back.  
“Oh my god,” Adam gasped covering his month with his hand.  
“Or be dramatic,” Kris sighed.  
“So I’m leaving now,” Sebastian said rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll be home before midnight.”  
“And where exactly are you going?” Kris asked.  
“Out.”  
“Where?”  
“For something to eat,” Sebastian answered. “Maybe a movie.”  
“So you’re going out on a date?” Kris asked.  
“Something like that,” Sebastian mumbled.  
“With Paige?”  
“Is that okay?”  
“Sure,” Kris nodded. “Just be home on time.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian said fixing his collar. “Papa?”  
“Adam,” Kris whispered nudging Adam’s side.  
“Huh?” Adam asked shaking himself out of his thoughts.  
“Sebastian’s talking to you.”  
“Yeah?” Adam asked looking up at Sebastian.  
“You’re looking at me weird,” Sebastian pointed out. “I’m just wondering why.”  
“It’s nothing,” Adam shrugged.  
“Okay,” Sebastian said with a confused laugh.  
“It’s just that you’re so beautiful,” Adam gushed standing up.  
“Oh god,” Kris mumbled throwing himself back against the sofa.  
“Okay,” Sebastian frowned taking a step back.  
“I mean look at you,” Adam said taking a step forward. “You’re like a model.”  
“It’s just a hair style Papa,” Sebastian said laughing nervously.  
“Look at your pretty face,” Adam smiled squeezing Sebastian’s cheeks together.  
“Papa,” Sebastian groaned.  
“Have you ever thought about wearing some makeup?”  
“Adam,” Kris warned. “Leave our son alone. He’s not Jacob.”  
“Just a little eyeliner,” Adam pouted letting go of Sebastian’s cheeks.  
“Well I’m going now,” Sebastian said trying to step away.  
“Not yet,” Adam complained pulling Sebastian back. “Let me look at your outfit.”  
“It’s just jeans and a top,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Someone helped you with this outfit,” Adam frowned. “This isn’t your usual clothes.”  
“It’s jeans and a t-shirt, Adam,” Kris pointed out. “That’s all he wears.”  
“These jeans are different,” Adam said inspecting them closer. “They’re tighter.”  
“And?” Kris sighed.  
“Turn around and let me see your butt.”  
“Dad,” Sebastian groaned looking over Adam’s shoulder. “Do something.”  
“And you are not seeing your son’s butt,” Kris sighed. “Let him go.”  
“Jacob would let me see his butt,” Adam complained taking a step back.  
“Sebastian?”  
“Yeah Dad?”  
“Run,” Kris said causing Adam to roll his eyes.  
“You are so dramatic,” Adam sighed.  
“Bye,” Sebastian yelled before dashing out of the living room.

……………………………………………………………

“Seriously?” Jacob sighed looking up from his notepad. “Taylor?”  
“You can’t tell me who to pick as my best man,” Gabe warned. “I’m not freaking out because you want Phillip or something to be yours. You can’t tell me what to do.”  
“Phillip isn’t going to be my best man,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.  
“Niles?”  
“No.”  
“Please tell me it’s not Jack,” Gabe sighed. “I think asking the guy that tried to break us up to be your best man is a little distasteful.”  
“Okay first, that was years ago,” Jacob sighed. “And no. Jack isn’t going to be my best man.”  
“So who is?”  
“I was thinking my brother,” Jacob shrugged. “I was thinking of asking Sebastian to be my best man.”  
“Oh,” Gabe said raising an eyebrow. “That’s actually sweet. I didn’t think you would ask Sebastian.”  
“Why wouldn’t I ask my own brother to be in my wedding?” Jacob frowned.  
“You know with the whole Paige thing,” Gabe explained. “You guys aren’t exactly getting along right now.”  
“I don’t want to look back on my wedding day in thirty years’ time and not see my brother standing beside me in the pictures all because we had some silly argument over some girl,” Jacob sighed.  
“That’s very mature of you,” Gabe smiled. “So are you going to ask him?”  
“I’ll have to,” Jacob sighed.  
“Are you going to be nice about it?” Gabe asked. “Because if you mention Paige or anything she does and he will tell you where you can stick your best man job.”  
“I’ll be nice,” Jacob sighed. “I’ll be sweet actually.”  
“Maybe I’ll come with you when you ask him,” Gabe sighed.  
“I can do that on my own,” Jacob frowned. “I know how to be nice.”  
“Right,” Gabe smirked looking back down at his notepad. “So bridesmaids?”  
“Sophia and Elle,” Jacob answered. “Anyone you want?”  
“I doubt any of my cousins would want to,” Gabe shrugged. “I think Sophia and Elle are perfect.”  
“Well I wouldn’t go that far,” Jacob smirked.  
“So what about Tristan and Grace?”  
“Ring bearer and flower girl?”  
“That would work if Grace could actually walk,” Gabe pointed out.  
“But I want her in the wedding,” Jacob frowned. “We need to at least have one cute girl in the wedding party, and Sophia and Elle can’t cut it.”  
“So maybe Tristan could carry her and the rings down,” Gabe suggested.  
“Did you see what that kid did with the plate of cookies the other day?” Jacob asked.  
“He tripped,” Gabe shrugged.  
“One cookie landed on Papa’s head,” Jacob pointed out. “We can’t risk that with our Niece.”  
“What about some sort of things with wheels?” Gabe asked. “Then we could push her down.”  
“Like what?”  
“My Granddads got a thing he moves the feed around at the farm.”  
“The wheel barrow?” Jacob asked annoyed. “You want to put my Niece in a dirty wheel barrow?”  
“I would have cleaned it,” Gabe mumbled. “You know I’m just trying to help here. You’re making me feel useless.”  
“No,” Jacob sighed reaching across the table to take Gabe’s hand. “The barrow things a good idea. Maybe we could get some sort of wagon. I’ll look into it.”  
“Thank you,” Gabe smiled. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course,” Jacob smiled.  
“Can I go down the aisle in a wagon?”  
“Don’t even think about it,” Jacob snapped letting go Gabe’s hand.  
“A horse?”  
“Gabe I’m warning you.”

…………………………………………………

Adam jumped at the sound of the front door banging shut. “Jesus.”  
“No I think it might be Elle,” Kris yawned not taking his eyes off of the TV. “You know Jesus always calls before he comes to visit.”  
“I hate when you’re in a sarcastic mood,” Adam grumbled. “Elle is that you?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Elle announced walking into the living room to through herself down on the lazy boy.  
“Okay,” Kris shrugged. “There’s dinner in the stove if you want it.”  
“It’s just that Harry can be so annoying at times,” Elle announced sitting up.  
“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it,” Kris sighed.  
“Papa you will not believe what he did tonight,” Elle said looking at Adam.  
“So we’re ignoring Dad tonight,” Kris mumbled.  
“Not now, honey,” Adam said smacking Kris’s arm. “What did he do sweetie?”  
“He went on all night about dates,” Elle sighed. “Going on and on about how his parents go on dates and he has to watch his younger sisters. He said that maybe he would like to go on a date sometime.”  
“Okay,” Adam sighed. “Then what did he do?”  
“He started asking me about the dates I’ve been on,” Elle continued. “So I told him about Autumn and what we used to do. He said he would love to date. He described his perfect date. It was so sweet.”  
“And?” Kris sighed looking away from the TV to his daughter.  
“I thought he was working up to ask me,” Elle answered. “He actually said can I ask you something.”  
“And?” Adam pushed.  
“And he asked who I thought would win a fight,” Elle answered. Batman or Spiderman.”  
“What?” Adam asked confused.  
“He wanted to know who would win in a fight,” Elle sighed. Batman or Spiderman.”  
“Batman of course,” Kris scoffed.  
“Not the point honey,” Adam sighed. “So he didn’t ask you out on a date?”  
“Not even close,” Elle frowned.  
“I’m sorry honey,” Adam said sticking out his bottom lip. “I’m sure he’ll ask you out soon.”  
“I think you two are forgetting something,” Kris remarked.  
“What?”  
“Elle isn’t allowed to date.”  
“Oh yeah,” Adam frowned turning to Elle. “You aren’t allowed to date.”  
“Still?”  
“Once you turn sixteen you can,” Kris answered. “If me and your Papa agree to it.”  
“But that’s not fair,” Elle said standing up. “You can’t stop me dating Harry.”  
“I don’t have to,” Kris said looking back at the TV. “Harry doesn’t want to date you.”  
“You are so mean,” Elle pouted before marching out of the living room.  
“That was a little mean,” Adam frowned settling back next to Kris.  
“Don’t care,” Kris shrugged. “She’s not dating anyone.”  
“What is our life become,” Adam sighed. “Our baby boy is out on a date with a girl we hardly know and our baby is sulking because she’s not being asked out? Feels like yesterday that I was out there dating.”  
“Like you dated,” Kris scoffed.  
“I went on dates,” Adam frowned.  
“You hooked up,” Kris pointed out.  
“I dated you,” Adam frowned.  
“You did not.”  
“We went to the movies that one time,” Adam said. “Before Sophia was born.”  
“The movies?” Kris frowned trying to remember. “What you mean the time you took me to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show?”  
“It was a date wasn’t it?”  
“I was scared for life,” Kris frowned. “I’ve never been able to relax in a movie theatre since.”  
“And I’m so dramatic?” Adam sighed.  
“Adam you must remember that night,” Kris said quietly.  
“Of course I do,” Adam shrugged. “I had fun.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2010

He felt like a complete idiot for agreeing to it but Kris really didn't exactly know what he was getting himself in for. When Adam asked if he wanted to get to see a movie he said yes right away. But now standing in the freezing cold LA street in his tatty old jeans and t-shirt he felt completely out of place.  
“I wish you would have warned me,” Kris complained looking up at his boyfriend. Tonight was more difficult to see his boyfriend that usual with the six inch platform boots he was wearing.  
“I told you we were going to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show,” Adam said looking down.  
“I don't exactly fit in here.”  
“You look amazing,” Adam said laying a hand on Kris's shoulder.  
“I look like I'm your kid,” Kris said pointing out the height difference.  
“You don't,” Adam laughed. “You might be a little short but that will come in handy later when you blow me.”  
Kris head shot round looking at the crowd in line. “Adam!”  
“What?” Adam laughed.  
“Oh honey don't be shy.” Kris looked up to find a drag queen in front of him smiling. “We've all put on the boots for a little oral.”  
“Wonderful,” Kris faked a smile before stepping closer to Adam. “I thought we were going to the movies. Not a club.”  
“I told you...” Adam stopped, pulling away to look down at Kris. “You've never seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show, have you?”  
“Not exactly,” Kris shrugged. “I'm guessing it's some sort of horror movie or something.”  
“Oh honey,” Adam laughed pulling Kris against his body. “You are in for a treat.”

…............................................................

Kris wanted to run, he wanted to get out his seat and run as fast as his five foot six inch legs could carry him. But running would only cause Adam to laugh at him. Having his brand new boyfriend thinking he was some sort of prude was not something Kris wanted to face. So instead of running he sat frozen to his seat and played the first Lord of The Rings movie in his head.  
“Enjoying it honey?” Adam whispered causing Kris to nod his head. “The crowds pretty full on tonight too,” Adam commented looking around at the full movie theatre of drag queens and show freaks.  
“Yeah it's pretty...” Kris turned to look at his boyfriend. “Oh god.”  
“What?” Adam asked following Kris's eye line.

End of Flashback 2010

Flash Forward 2035

“Still don’t see your problem,” Adam shrugged.  
“There were people having sex right in front of us,” Kris sighed. “Right in middle of the theatre.”  
“Come on now Kris,” Adam sighed. “You are not a prude. Remember I know what you’re like in the sack.”  
“Okay then,” Kris nodded. “Maybe we should let Elle date. Hell I should see where Rocky Horror is playing and drive her there myself.”  
“I’ll slash your tires if you even think about it,” Adam frowned.  
“Come on now, Adam,” Kris remarked. “I know you’re not a prude. Remember I know what you’re like in the sack.”  
“Be quiet little man,” Adam mumbled slumping back down on the sofa.  
“That’s what I thought,” Kris remarked.

……………………………………………………….

“Are you sure we’re allowed in here?” Paige whispered as she sat down at the table.  
“It’s a restaurant,” Sebastian answered taking the menu from the waiter. “It’s not like we’re going to dine and dash,” he added causing the waiter to look at him. “We’re not.”  
“It’s just so fancy,” Paige whispered as the waiter walked away.  
“Well it’s our first date,” Sebastian shrugged. “Your first date ever. I wanted you to remember it.”  
“Oh I’ll never forget this,” Paige remarked looking around.  
“Plus if I do well you might agree to another date,” Sebastian added. “Although I tend to mess these sort of things up.”  
“How so?”  
“”Well during one of my dates with Megan I sneaked off to another room and watched a football game,” Sebastian laughed. “She almost freaked when she found out. I had left her alone at table for over an hour.”  
“I see,” Paige said looking down at the menu.  
“And then talking about an ex during a first date isn’t very smart either,” Sebastian sighed. “Sorry.”  
“You two must have been really close,” Paige shrugged. “You mention her a lot.”  
“Not really,” Sebastian sighed. “She’s so different these days. Dating the football player. She’s even a cheerleader now.”  
“So why aren’t you on the football team?” Paige asked. “You seem like the type.”  
“I seem like a jock?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. “Really?”  
“Was that an insult?”  
“I don’t know about the jocks in your old high school but the ones I know are idiots,” Sebastian answered. “They’re all about their big muscles and showing off for the cheerleaders.”  
“Sounds like every jock I know,” Paige shrugged.  
“And you think that’s what I’m like?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.  
“Well you have the muscles,” Paige said shyly. “I don’t know if you show them off to cheerleaders or not.”  
“I don’t,” Sebastian answered. “I don’t like cheerleaders.”  
“Thank god I wasn’t a cheerleader then,” Paige smiled before looking down at her menu. “Know what you want?”  
“Tuna I think,” Sebastian answered looking down at his menu. “That’s what my Papa gets every time we come here.”  
“Have you seen the prices?” Paige whispered.  
“Relax,” Sebastian said laughing softly. “It’s actually pretty cheap for tuna.”  
“Do they have a salad?”  
“Have some tuna,” Sebastian said taking Paige’s menu. “You’ll love it.”  
“Okay.”  
“Now do you think we can convince them to give us the wine menu?” Sebastian asked nodding towards the waiters.  
“Doubt it,” Paige giggled.

………………………………………..

“I’m never going to be able to eat tuna from a can ever again,” Paige complained walking towards the car. “You’ve ruined tuna from a can for me.”  
“It was good though wasn’t it?” Sebastian smiled.  
“The best thing ever,” Paige said slipping her arm through Sebastian’s. “Thanks for tonight.”  
“You’re welcome,” Sebastian said looking down at their arms. “So I should get you back.”  
“Is it bad that I don’t want it to end?”  
“I don’t think I do either,” Sebastian smiled.  
“It’s…” Paige paused as she looked over Sebastian’s shoulder.  
“What?”  
“Don’t look now, but there is a guy in a car taking pictures of us,” Paige whispered.  
“Great,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Why is someone taking pictures of us?”  
“It’s the paps,” Sebastian answered looking over his shoulder.  
“Why are the paparazzi taking our picture?” Paige asked confused.  
“The joys of being Adam Lambert’s kid.”  
“Oh,” Paige said turning away from the camera.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian said opening the car door for Paige to get in. “They rarely use the pictures.”  
“It’s weird,” Paige said watching the pap drive away before Sebastian climbed into the driver’s side.  
“I’m used to it,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“I should get used to it too then,” Paige remarked causing Sebastian to look at her.  
“You should?”  
“Well if we’re going to be going out.”  
“We’re going to be going out?” Sebastian asked.  
“I mean if you want to,” Paige stuttered out.  
“I want to,” Sebastian answered quietly.  
“Cool,” Paige smiled shyly.  
“Cool,” Sebastian nodded before starting up the car.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	206. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 206

Flash Forward 2035

“So it’s all set,” Sebastian said hanging up his cell. “Aunt Allison has arranged for all the Idols to be here by eight.”  
“And Dad and Papa will arrive half an hour later?” Jacob asked.  
“Yep,” Sophia nodded.  
“Where exactly are they?” Elle asked. “I haven’t seen them since this morning.”  
“Some sort of spa I think,” Sophia answered.  
“They said they’d call before the come home,” Jacob added.  
“Does that mean they know?” Gabe asked.  
“Doubt it,” Jacob shrugged. “They are so wrapped up in each other lately.”  
“Yeah, what’s up with that,” Elle frowned. “They were making out at the breakfast table this morning.”  
“Your parents make out?” Gabe frowned. “They’re like…”  
“Do not say old,” Jacob warned.  
“They’re not here,” Gabe remarked. “They can’t hear us.”  
“I don’t trust that lamp,” Jacob whispered. “It could be bugged.”  
“You are not watching the crime channel again,” Gabe sighed.  
“Okay once you two stop being weird,” Sophia sighed. “Who’s all coming?”  
“The Idol’s,” Elle answered.  
“Grandpa and Grandma,” Sebastian added. “I think it’s like their third date or something.”  
“Uncle Brad and Uncle Cass,” Jacob said looking down at his list. “Uncle Neil can’t make it.”  
“Because Aunt Allison is coming and they’re still being weird,” Sebastian sighed.  
“What about Mama and Granddad?” Sophia asked. “Who called them?”  
“Jacob,” Elle answered.  
“I didn’t call them.”  
“Sebastian?” Sophia asked.  
“I thought you were calling them.”  
“You forgot your Mama?” Gabe asked.  
“Oh she is going to kick all your asses,” Tye sighed.  
“We are screwed,” Jacob groaned.  
“We just don’t tell them,” Sophia shrugged.  
“We better make sure people don’t take pictures then,” Jacob sighed. “You know how good Mama is on twitter.”  
“This is going to end badly,” Tye sighed shaking his head.

…………………………………………….

“So I called Mama and told her what’s happening,” Kris said standing next to Adam. “She said she’ll call the kids everyday while we’re away.”  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Adam smiled. “The kids think we’re going to be back in a few hours.”  
“The minute we get on the yacht we’ll call them,” Kris explained.  
“Are we being bad parents?” Adam sighed watching the yacht dock.  
“Maybe,” Kris shrugged. “I think we’ve earned the right to be bad parents for a few days. We’re there every day for all of our kids. And kids we didn’t even raise.”  
“They’re going to freak when they realize what we’ve done,” Adam smiled softly.  
“It’s not like they’ve arranged anything for us,” Kris shrugged. “We were probably going to spend our anniversary sitting in front of the TV waiting for the kids coming home.”  
“You’re right,” Adam nodded. “We deserve this. And the kids will understand.”  
“Totally,” Kris agreed.

……………………………………………

“Who ordered black balloons?” Sophia asked walking into the kitchen.  
“I did,” Elle answered holding up her hand. “Have they arrived?”  
“One hundred black balloons with cross bones on them?” Sophia asked holding up a balloon.  
“They have cross bones on them?” Elle asked.  
“What does that have to do with an anniversary?” Tye asked.  
“Papa likes black,” Elle shrugged.  
“You know I thought I had a gay brother,” Sophia announced looking around the kitchen. “Isn’t party arranging what gay people live for?”  
“That’s stereotyping,” Elle warned. “You shouldn’t do that.”  
“Where is my gay brother,” Sophia sighed walking towards the living room. “Jacob?”  
“Yes?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Arranging the furniture so that people have a place to stand.”  
“You’re arranging the furniture?” Gabe asked.  
“So you’re arranging it,” Jacob shrugged. “Same thing.”  
“Well Elle has bought one hundred black balloons with cross bones on them,” Sophia sighed. “I thought you should know.”  
“What is wrong with that child?” Jacob complained. “Does she do these things just to piss me off?”  
“I blame you,” Sophia shrugged.  
“You blame me?”  
“Well you’re the gay brother,” Sophia explained. “You should have arranged this party in your sleep.”  
“In case you didn’t notice I’ve been busy arranging my wedding,” Jacob complained. “Something my maid of honor should be helping me with.”  
“You have a maid of honor?” Sophia asked.  
“Sure we do,” Gabe smiled. “You.”  
“Me?” Sophia asked looking at Jacob.  
“Oh yeah,” Jacob nodded. “Will you be my maid of honor?”  
“Aww,” Sophia smiled. “That’s so sweet, but no.”  
“No?” Jacob asked. “You’re turning me down? I’m asking you to be my maid of honor and you’re turning me down?”  
“Exactly,” Sophia nodded. “So these black balloons?”  
“You can’t not be my bridesmaid,” Jacob said annoyed. “You’re my sister.”  
“Oh I’ll be your bridesmaid,” Sophia said. “I just won’t be the maid of honor.”  
“Why?”  
“Because that would mean I would be the person helping you on your big day,” Sophia explained. “I don’t want to do that.”  
“And why the hell not?” Jacob asked annoyed.  
“For one thing I have two kids that I will have to control.”  
“And for another thing?” Gabe asked.  
“I don’t want to be Jacob’s bitch,” Sophia answered. “Ask Elle.”  
“I’m asking you,” Jacob sulked. “You’re the oldest.”  
“What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“I am not having Elle as my maid of honor,” Jacob said folding his arms across his chest. “That can not happen.”  
“Why can’t that happen?” Gabe asked looking between Jacob and Sophia.  
“Because Elle’s bossy,” Sophia answered. “She would drive him crazy.”  
“And you’re not bossy?” Gabe asked causing Sophia to raise an eyebrow. “Because you’re not bossy,” he stuttered. “I know that.”  
“Fine, I’ll be your maid of honor, but you have to help me.”  
“I can do that,” Jacob nodded. “What do you need?”  
“I need you to start yelling at everyone,” Sophia sighed. “They’re not listening to me. It’s like Sebastian and Elle aren’t scared of me anymore. I mean what the hell is that all about?”  
“You’ve lost your touch,” Gabe answered.  
“I’ve lost my what?”  
“Since you had Grace you’ve sort of… softened,” Gabe answered taking a step back. “I mean that’s what Elle says.”  
“I have not softened,” Sophia frowned. “I’m as mean as I’ve ever been.”  
“Weren’t you singing twinkle twinkle little star to Grace about an hour ago?” Gabe asked.  
“It gets her to sleep,” Sophia snapped. “I’ll kick your ass pretty boy.”  
“Jacob,” Gabe said stepping back. “Your sister’s freaking me out.”  
“You called her weak,” Jacob shrugged. “I can’t help you now, honey.”  
“Elle called her weak,” Gabe pointed out. “I just repeated it.”  
“And that was your mistake,” Jacob shrugged. “Now where’s the cake?”  
“It arrived ten minutes ago,” Sophia sighed. “Tye put it in the kitchen.”  
“You told him to get a tasteful one, didn’t you?”  
“Of course it did,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “My husband isn’t an idiot,” she added giving Gabe a look.”

…………………………………………

“Well this isn’t good,” Sebastian frowned looking down at the cake.  
“What’s wrong with it?” Tye frowned.  
“My sister’s going to kill you,” Sebastian groaned burying his face in his hands.  
“I don’t get it,” Elle shrugged. “Why would you do that?”  
“I mean look at it,Tye,” Sebastian snapped pushing Elle away. “Tye what the hell did you ask for?”  
“I sent a cd full of pictures of your Dad and Papa when they were younger,” Tye explained. “The woman picked it. Why what’s wrong with it?”  
“And where did you get the pictures?”  
“I couldn’t find any of the photo albums so I googled your parent’s names and two-thousand-and-nine,” Tye explained. “I took all the pictures from google image.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian nodded. “Still doesn’t explain this.”  
“Is that the cake?” Jacob asked following Sophia into the kitchen. “I can’t wait for them to see it.”  
“You might want to wait,” Sebastian sighed moving out of the way for Jacob and Sophia to see.  
“I don’t get it,” Jacob frowned.  
“Did I get it wrong?” Tye asked.  
“Did you get it wrong?” Sophia snapped.  
“Why is there a picture of Adam kissing Brad on that cake?” Gabe asked looking over Jacob’s shoulder.  
“That’s not my Dad,” Tye laughed looking at the cake. “That’s Kris.”  
“That is not my Dad,” Elle frowned.  
“Of course it’s our Dad,” Tye sighed turning the cake around to look at it.  
“Since when did my Dad wear makeup?” Sebastian asked.  
“It must be Halloween,” Tye answered. “Look your Papa has purple hair.”  
“Tye that is a picture of my Papa and your Dad kissing,” Sophia sighed rubbing her forehead.  
“Of course it’s… huh,” Tye frowned looking at the picture. “My Dad and Kris really did look alike when they were younger.”  
“My Papa has a type,” Elle shrugged.  
“This is a disaster,” Sophia snapped. “Dad and Papa are going to stress out when they see this.”

……………………………………….

“I have never felt more relaxed in my life,” Adam groaned as he looked out at sea.  
“We should probably call the kids now,” Kris sighed. “We’ve been gone for five hours.”  
“Don’t ruin it baby,” Adam pouted.  
“I’ll give them a call,” Kris smiled reaching up to give Adam a kiss on the cheek. “Who should I call?”  
“Don’t call Elle,” Adam answered. “We aren’t that far from land. She could still swim to us if she’s quick enough.”  
“I’ll call Sebastian,” Kris smiled pulling out his cell. “He’s the only one of our kids that won’t be dramatic about it.”  
“Don’t let him guilt trip you,” Adam whispered. “This is our anniversary. They weren’t even thought about when we were married. We’re the ones that did all the hard work.”  
“Okay honey,” Kris smiled patting Adam’s arm. “Sebastian?”  
“Hey Dad,” Sebastian sighed.  
“You okay, kid?”  
“It’s just stressful here,” Sebastian answered. “When are you guys coming home? It’s not until later right?”  
“Actually that’s why I’m calling,” Kris answered giving Adam a look. “We’re not exactly coming home at the time we said we were.”  
“You’re not?”  
“No,” Kris answered. “We’re not.”  
“You’re coming home sooner?”  
“No.”  
“Later?”  
“You could say that,” Kris answered.  
“Dad, what exactly is going on?” Sebastian asked.  
“We are in the middle of the ocean,” Kris explained. “That’s exactly what’s going on right now.”  
“Did you let Papa program the GPS or something?” Sebastian asked causing Kris to laugh.  
“What’s he saying?” Adam whispered.  
“We’re on a yacht,” Kris answered. “We’re sort of going on a trip.”  
“On a trip?”  
“Well we wanted to do something fun,” Kris stuttered. “And well we thought maybe going on a little trip would be fun.”  
“And your trip isn’t going to end tonight?” Sebastian asked.  
“Not exactly,” Kris answered. “We’re thinking we might be home in about nine days. You know give or take three days. I’ll give more than take if I were you though.”  
“You’re going to be gone for twelve days?”  
“No we’re going to be gone nine,” Kris answered. “Then you add three days.”  
“That’s twelve days, Dad,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“I know but it sounds so long,” Kris sighed. “Nine sounds better.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian sighed looking down at the cake. “So Sophia’s in charge?”  
“Yeah that sounds scary,” Kris sighed. “I’ll call Uncle Brad later to come over.”  
“Well have fun,” Sebastian said unsure.  
“This is okay, right?” Kris asked. “You understand that we just wanted to do something special, right?”  
“Yeah,” Sebastian answered as Gabe walked past him with a bunch of balloons. “I get that you wanted to do something special.”  
“I’m glad you understand,” Kris smiled. “Well I better go. We’ll call you later?”  
“Sure,” Sebastian smiled. “Make sure you have fun.”  
“Thanks kid,” Kris smiled. “We love you.”  
“Love you too,” Sebastian sighed before hanging up.  
“Okay something weird,” Sophia said walking into the kitchen. “I went upstairs to find the photo album and half of Dad and Papa’s clothes are gone.”  
“Gone?” Jacob frowned. “Gone where?”  
“I don’t know,” Sophia shrugged.  
“I do,” Sebastian said causing everyone to look at him. “That was Dad.”  
“They’re not coming home, are they?” Jacob panicked. “We’re not ready.”  
“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Sebastian remarked. “They’re on a yacht.”  
“A what now?” Sophia asked.  
“A yacht,” Sebastian repeated. “They thought they would go on a little trip for their anniversary. They’ll be home in nine days and three.”  
“That’s twelve,” Jacob pointed out.  
“Yes it is,” Sebastian nodded.  
“Does that mean that I can stop scrapping my Dad’s face off of this cake?” Tye asked holding up the knife.  
“I would say so,” Sebastian nodded.  
“Guys,” Gabe said walking into the kitchen. “There’s some guy called Danny Gokey at the door. He’s here for the party.”  
“Great,” Jacob sighed.  
“And he has three really annoying kids with him.”  
“Wonderful,” Sophia sighed.

…………………………………………………

“Jesus what?” Jacob sighed looking a Danny’s son Peter.  
“Jesus camp,” Peter repeated.  
“You work at Jesus’s camp?” Gabe asked. “Do you see him much?”  
“That isn’t funny,” Peter frowned. “You shouldn’t joke about religion.”  
“Danny Gokey’s son?” Sebastian asked walking up to Jacob and Gabe.  
“How did you guess?” Gabe sighed.  
“Because his brother Paul told me I was going to hell,” Sebastian answered giving Peter a dirty look.  
“Sorry about that,” Peter smiled. “He can be intense.”  
“The first thing you said to me is that I was going to hell,” Jacob pointed out.  
“Just because of the gay thing,” Peter explained. “That’s all.”  
“Yeah that’s what your brother said to me,” Sebastian remarked. “I’m not even gay.”  
“Well you believe in it,” Peter explained.  
“Of course I believe in it,” Sebastian laughed. “It’s not like a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.”  
“You would agree with me if I explained the bible to you,” Peter remarked.  
“Please don’t explain the Bible to me,” Gabe mumbled.

…………………………………………………….

“I don’t get this,” Tye frowned.  
“What don’t you get,” Sophia sighed.  
“How come out of all the people we invited only Gokey and his family showed up?”  
“Because Aunt Allison found out where Papa and Dad were going this morning and called everyone to tell them,” Sophia answered.  
“And why didn’t she call Gokey?”  
“Because Jacob might have been rude to her when she asked if we wanted her to cook something for the party,” Sophia answered.  
“I don’t get it.”  
“Not calling Gokey and his bible club is our punishment for Jacob calling Aunt Allison’s food poison,” Sophia explained.  
“So Aunt Allison is evil?” Tye sighed.  
“Now you’re getting it.”  
“Here comes the daughter,” Tye whispered as Danny’s daughter Mary came in.  
“I’ll beat her up if she tells me I’m going to hell,” Sophia whispered.  
“I’ll cover the kids eyes so they don’t see,” Tye whispered back.  
“So you’re the famous Sophia,” Mary remarked leaning against the sink.  
“I guess so,” Sophia shrugged.  
“You know you were this big taboo in my household when I was growing up,” Mary explained.  
“Is that so?” Sophia asked cocking her head to the side.  
“I was always told that I better not end up like Sophia Allen,” Mary remarked.  
“You know you’ve got a…”  
“So your Dad ruined Dream On,” Tye remarked standing in between Sophia and Mary. “That must suck.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Me and Gabe googled Dream On upstairs earlier,” Tye explained looking at Sophia.  
“He was trying something new,” Mary frowned.  
“He was trying to be Adam Lambert,” Tye scoffed.  
“I think I’m going to go find my brother’s,” Mary frowned before turning to walk away.  
“You know I love you sometimes,” Sophia smiled wrapping her arms around Tye’s neck.  
“You should see what your Papa did to Ring of Fire,” Tye laughing causing Sophia to pull away from home. “Still love me?”  
“Shut up,” Sophia sighed giving Tye a dirty look.

……………………………………………..

“We celebrated twenty-three years last month,” Danny smiled.  
“That’s great,” Brad said rolling his eyes.  
“And you haven’t killed him yet?” Cass asked looking at Danny’s wife.  
“We love each other very much,” Danny explained. “So who would have thought Kris would have put up with Adam this long?”  
“We did,” Brad answered. “We knew they were the real thing.”  
“Yeah they’re really in love,” Cass agreed. “I mean how sweet is it that they decided to run away together?”  
“I say Kris is trapped,” Danny shrugged taking a sip of his beer. “He’s too nice to leave. Plus there is all these kids living here.”  
“Were you dropped on your head as a baby?” Brad asked.  
“I… no,” Danny answered confused.  
“It would explain so much.”

…………………………………………….

“I say we throw them out,” Jacob sighed closing the bedroom door behind him. “I mean if I hear one more bible quote…”  
“One more quote and I’ll let you beat the crap out of them,” Gabe sighed. “How can a family be so perfect?”  
“They aren’t perfect,” Sebastian laughed. “They’re all insane.”  
“Just because a person is religious doesn’t mean they’re insane,” Tye remarked. “They’re just different.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Brad snapped smacking the back of Tye’s head.  
“I’m just saying it doesn’t mean they’re crazy,” Tye frowned rubbing the back of his head.  
“You better not have found religion,” Sophia warned.  
“And if you have you better lose it again,” Brad warned.  
“You know no one can have their own opinion in this family,” Tye sulked throwing himself down on the bed.  
“Look we can’t all hide up here,” Cass sighed. “We’re being rude.”  
“I got told I’m going to hell,” Elle frowned. “Because my skirt is above the knee.”  
“Now that’s rude,” Gabe nodded.  
“Yeah,” Brad agreed. “We all know Elle is going to hell because she’s a bitch.”

…………………………………………………………………

“Well I’m so sad you’re leaving,” Brad said handing Danny his jacket.  
“It’s just we have church in the morning,” Danny smiled.  
“Oh me too,” Brad smiled.  
“You got to church?”  
“No I go shopping,” Brad answered. “That’s my religion. I’m very loyal.”  
“Well, bye,” Cass smiled pushing Danny towards the front door.  
“Actually we’re going to need our kids,” Danny’s wife remarked.  
“Right,” Brad nodded. “Don’t want to leave them here.”  
“I think they’re out back.”  
“Gokeys?” Brad yelled. “You’re leaving.”  
“We’re just going to go get them,” Danny said walking towards the kitchen.  
“But you’re so close to the door,” Brad whined before following.  
“What are you all doing?” Cass asked walking into the kitchen to find Elle and Jacob looking out of the kitchen window.  
“Just watching a sin,” Elle smiled.  
“Watching a… what is that smell?” Brad frowned.  
“Danny what are your kids doing?” Cass asked looking out into the backyard.  
“I think they call it getting high,” Jacob answered. “Is that what the kids at Jesus camp call it?”  
“They’re smoking weed?” Brad asked with wide eyes.  
“Peter Paul and Mary what have I told you,” Danny snapped throwing open the back door.  
“Peter Paul and Mary,” Brad laughed. “I get it.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	207. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 207

Flash Forward 2035

“What are you doing?” Sophia frowned walking into the kitchen.  
“Eating breakfast,” Sebastian answered. “Is it cool that I feed Grace this?”  
“Are you eating the anniversary cake?”  
“And it is so good,” Sebastian nodded. “If you avoid Uncle Brad’s face.”  
“And you’re feeding my eleven month old daughter it?”  
“And that’s why I’m her favorite uncle,” Sebastian answered giving Grace another spoonful of cake.  
“You’re the one that gave her the chocolate bar last week,” Sophia accused.  
“It might have been,” Sebastian shrugged giving Grace another spoonful.  
“She was practically bouncing off the walls,” Sophia sighed annoyed. “She didn’t go to sleep until three in the morning.”  
“I know I’m the same when I eat too much sugar,” Sebastian smiled. “Next time put her in my room. I’ll hang with her.”  
“There will be no next time,” Sophia snapped before picking Grace out of her highchair. “I am going to dope your first kid up on so much sugar you’re going to have to pry them from the ceiling.”  
“Like I won’t be doing that anyway,” Sebastian scoffed.  
“Look, now that Dad and Papa have decided to stop being controlling parents and are finally learning to enjoy themselves, I think we should have some ground rules,” Sophia said taking a seat next to Sebastian at the table.  
“We don’t need no stinking rules,” Sebastian frowned. “Do we, Gracie?”  
“Don’t drag my daughter’s into this,” Sophia warned.” Now you’re going to accept these rules.”  
“Sophia I’m seventeen-years-old,” Sebastian sighed. “I’ll be eighteen in November.”  
“I don’t care if you’re going to be twenty-eight in November,” Sophia shrugged. “You are still going to have rules.”  
“Why don’t you go bug Elle or something?” Sebastian sighed holding out his spoon for Grace to take.  
“Because she’s not the one sneaking around with a hooker,” Sophia snapped taking the spoon from Grace. “Now rules number one.”  
“You talk about Paige like that again and you and I will fall out,” Sebastian warned quietly.  
“Rule number one,” Sophia said looking right into Sebastian’s eyes. “You are to be home by midnight.”  
“My curfew is one during the weekends.”  
“It’s midnight until Dad and Papa come back,” Sophia explained. “Now rules two.”  
“Can’t stay,” Sebastian said standing up. “I’ve got rehearsals in twenty minutes. “I’ll be home before dinner.”  
“Why?”  
“To get my dinner,” Sebastian answered.  
“Hey you don’t follow my rules you don’t eat my food,” Sophia shrugged feeding Grace a little bit of cake from her hand.  
“You can’t not feed me,” Sebastian frowned. “That’s neglect.”  
“That’s tough,” Sophia shrugged. “I’ve got two kids and you ain’t either of them.”  
“Fine, then I don’t know when I’ll be home,” Sebastian snapped grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.  
“Sebastian.”  
“See ya,” Sebastian called out over his shoulder before slamming the front door shut behind him.

…………………………………..

“I can’t see land,” Adam frowned looking out over the yacht.  
“And?” Kris yawned scratching his head.  
“And we’re like really far out,” Adam answered. “Is that safe?”  
“The captain seems to know where he’s going,” Kris shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Now you do you want to come downstairs with me? Test out that bed?”  
“I think I’m going to go call the kids,” Adam said reaching for his cell.  
“Adam, you already called them this morning,” Kris sighed. “And Jacob just text me. Apparently he’s found the perfect place for the wedding.”  
“Maybe I should call and talk to them about it.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Kris said taking Adam’s cell from him. “Now get your ass downstairs and get your underwear off.”  
“Can’t,” Adam shrugged.  
“Adam I am warning you,” Kris sighed. “We are going to enjoy this holiday if it kills you.”  
“I can’t take my underwear off because I’m not wearing any,” Adam answered.  
“Well,” Kris smiled. “What are you waiting for?”  
“The hell if I know,” Adam smiled jumping up.

……………………………………

“You found a venue for the reception?” Gabe asked following Jacob into the bedroom.  
“No I found a venue for the actual wedding,” Jacob answered opening his laptop.  
“But I thought we were getting married in the church.”  
“Or we could get married here,” Jacob smiled showing Gabe the laptop.  
“You want to get married at Laurel Park?” Gabe asked. “Seriously?”  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing,” Gabe shrugged. “From what I remember Laurel Park used to be really nice.”  
“And it’s not anymore?”  
“I have no idea,” Gabe answered. “I haven’t been there in years.”  
“I used to go all the time with my Papa,” Jacob smiled. “They have a really cute archway we can use.”  
“You used to go to Laurel Park?”  
“Almost every Sunday,” Jacob smiled. “Until the stupid mean group of boys started showing up too.”  
“Every Sunday?” Gabe asked.  
“That’s what I said.”  
“But you stopped going?”  
“Yes because of the stupid boys.”  
“And what was the problem with those boys?” Gabe asked playing with his shirt.  
“There were three of them and they were so mean,” Jacob sighed. “They would pick on me and Sebastian.”  
“What… what did these boys look like?” Gabe asked picking at his pants.  
“Don’t really remember,” Jacob shrugged. “Oh I do remember that all three boys would always wear the same hat.”  
“Red hats?” Gabe asked.  
“Something like that,” Jacob nodded. “Anyway, one day the biggest one kicked me in the shin and luckily that day Sophia was with us and she beat the boy good. He ran crying to his Daddy.”  
“Anything happen to the little one?” Gabe asked.  
“Yeah,” Jacob smirked. “Sebastian kicked him pretty hard on his shin and he folded like a pack of cards.”  
“Right,” Gabe sighed reaching down to rub his shin. “Jacob I need to tell you something.”  
“How did you know the hats were red?” Jacob frowned.  
“What?”  
“You said those boys were wearing red hats,” Jacob answered. “How did you know that?”  
“Remember I told you about the scar on my leg?”  
“Yeah from the fight when you were a kid,” Jacob answered. “What’s that… oh my god you were the park bully.”  
“I was not the park bully,” Gabe sighed. “Did I ever bully you?”  
“The little one never really did anything.”  
“I was the little one,” Gabe snapped.  
“Don’t get pissed at me,” Jacob warned. “Your brother’s made my life hell for weeks.”  
“You already know my brothers are assholes,” Gabe sighed. “You think they learned that as adults? They’ve been assholes their whole lives.”  
“I cannot believe you were the bully in the park,” Jacob sighed shaking his head.  
“Please don’t call off our wedding because my family were evil,” Gabe groaned.  
“Your pig of a brother kicked me so hard I had a bruise for weeks.”  
“Your brother kicked me so hard I bled.”  
“This is unbelievable,” Jacob sighed. “Oh my god.”  
“Oh god what?” Gabe groaned. “Please don’t tell me you remember something else my brothers did. Just remember baby, I was the little one, and the little one didn’t do anything.”  
“You were the one that helped me when the big one pushed me off the climbing frame.”  
“What?” Gabe sighed rubbing his forehead.  
“Your big brother pushed me off the climbing frame and I landed in the sand,” Jacob explained. “I was crying and you came over and told me to stop. Remember?”  
“You were wearing a scarf?” Gabe asked. “In the middle of summer.”  
“It was a shemagh.”  
“What?”  
“Arab scarf.”  
“So it was a scarf,” Gabe shrugged.  
“You used it to wipe my tears,” Jacob smiled.  
“And you yelled at me for getting your expensive scarf wet,” Gabe smiled.  
“Oh my god that was you,” Jacob gushed reaching out to rub Gabe’s chest.  
“So that was the first place we ever met,” Gabe mused. “Sounds like a perfect place to get married. I mean if you still want to marry me.”  
“You were my knight in shining armour,” Jacob gushed throwing himself at Gabe.  
“So that means the wedding still on?” Gabe laughed falling back against the bed.

…………………………………………

“Okay, I can’t do this,” Adam groaned rolling off of Kris.  
“Come on, we’ve just started,” Kris complained trying to pull Adam back. “Give it a minute. You need to warm up.”  
“That’s not it,” Adam sighed. “It’s the moving around I can’t cope with.”  
“So I’ll stop moving.”  
“I mean the yacht,” Adam groaned. “The yacht’s moving too much.”  
“Well I can’t really do anything about that,” Kris sighed running his hand through his hair. “I guess it’s normal to be a little choppy.”  
“It’s not normal,” Adam groaned rolling onto his stomach. “I’ve been on a lot of yachts, and none has ever felt like this.”  
“Maybe the weathers bad,” Kris shrugged.  
“It’s the middle of May,” Adam mumbled into his pillow.  
“Well I really don’t have an answer for you, baby,” Kris sighed rubbing Adam’s back. “Think going up top would be better?”  
“That would involve moving.”  
“Maybe your days of sailing are over,” Kris remarked. “I mean you aren’t twenty anymore.”  
“Excuse me?” Adam asked sitting up.  
“You know as you get older your body changes,” Kris shrugged. “You see me when I have spicy foods these days.”  
“I don’t think you can compare me having a little sea sickness and you and your awful gas problem,” Adam frowned. “They are two completely different situations.”  
“Time is cruel,” Kris shrugged.  
“Okay is it me or this rocking more?” Adam groaned. “Seriously I’m getting really sick here.”  
“It’s you,” Kris sighed. “The yacht hasn’t…”  
“Mr Allen?”  
“Did you here that?” Adam asked.  
“I think…”  
“Mr Allen? It’s Gordon… the captain.”  
“Oh god we’re sinking,” Adam gasped. “We’ve hit an iceberg.”  
“We have not hit an iceberg,” Kris sighed sitting up. “We’re down here Gordon.”  
“Hi,” Gordon smiled walking down the small stairs. “We might have a little problem.”  
“I can’t swim,” Adam announced sitting up.  
“Yes you can,” Kris said over his shoulder. “A problem?”  
“One of the motors isn’t working like it should,” Gordon explained. “Another few hours and it’s going to cut out completely.”  
“Then we sink?” Adam asked causing Gordon to smile.  
“No then we stop moving,” Gordon answered.  
“So we’re ship wrecked?”  
“No,” Gordon answered trying not to smile. “Because we don’t have ship and nothing is wrecked.”  
“So what are we?” Adam sighed.  
“Stuck I think.”  
“Oh god we’re going to die at sea,” Adam said shaking Kris’s shoulder.  
“No,” Gordon sighed rubbing his head. “I called a friend of mine that’s in charge of a cruise line that’s due by here in an hour.”  
“He’s going to hit us?”  
“I’m going to talk to your husband now,” Gordon answered looking towards Kris.  
“That’s probably best,” Kris sighed.  
“So he says he can pick us up and I can inform who I need to and get the yacht taken care of.”  
“So we’re going on a cruise?” Kris asked.  
“I know this is an inconvenience, but it can’t be helped.”  
“Better than sinking with the Titanic,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

………………………………………………….

“Look if this has anything to do with Paige I don’t want to hear it,” Sebastian said as Jacob walked into his room.  
“I don’t even get a hello?”  
“Hello, if this has anything to do with Paige I don’t want to hear it.”  
“It’s nothing to do with her,” Jacob sighed sitting down on the bottom of Sebastian’s bed. “Even if I do think you’re crazy.”  
“I said I didn’t want to hear it.”  
“Okay,” Jacob said holding up his hands. “So I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“If it’s your love life I don’t want to hear it either,” Sebastian sighed. “Sophia already told me some things about her and Tye that will have me scarred for life.”  
“It’s nothing to do with my love life,” Jacob replied. “Well actually it is, but I’m not going to frighten you.”  
“Go on then,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Well you and I have been through a lot together,” Jacob began.  
“Like what?”  
“What?”  
“What have we been through together?” Sebastian asked.  
“You’re my brother jackass,” Jacob snapped.  
“Oh that,” Sebastian nodded. “Yeah we’ve been through a lot with our rich parents and fancy house. I mean it was so hard to grow up as one of Adam Lambert and Kris Allen’s kids. We had it rough.”  
“Okay so we’re had a really easy life,” Jacob sighed. “We’ve still been through it together.”  
“That’s true.”  
“You know you were there for me when I first got together with Gabe.”  
“Again that’s true.”  
“In fact if it wasn’t for you then I probably wouldn’t have got together with him,” Jacob answered.  
“Don’t blame me for that,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Oh shut up,” Jacob sighed.  
“Okay now that the trip down memory lane is over,” Sebastian said standing up.  
“I’m not finished,” Jacob said grabbing Sebastian’s wrist. “Sit down.”  
“Remember the time you made me cry by telling me that Papa was going on tour and never coming back?”  
“What?”  
“I thought we were still taking a trip,” Sebastian answered.  
“I remember that, yes,” Jacob sighed. “But it was Sophia that told you that not me. She also told you that Dad wasn’t your real Dad and that your Dad was Homer Simpson.”  
“Oh yeah,” Sebastian frowned. “Took Dad hours to convince me that wasn’t true.”  
“So our sister’s a bitch,” Jacob shrugged. “Something else we have in common.”  
“Is this going anywhere, because I have to go out in an hour,” Sebastian sighed.  
“I’m getting to it,” Jacob answered. “So I just want to point out that we’re close, right?”  
Sebastian looked at the space between him and Jacob. “Yeah we’re pretty close.”  
“Willyoubemybestman.”  
“You’re asking me what?” Sebastian asked surprised.  
Jacob let out a deep breath. “I’m asking you to be my best man. You know for my wedding.”  
“You’re asking me?” Sebastian asked pointing at his chest. “Me.”  
“Why is that a big surprise to you?” Jacob frowned. “I already told you we were close.”  
“You called me Jackass and idiot over a space of two minutes,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“Doesn’t mean I don’t love you,” Jacob shrugged. “You should hear the names I call Gabe and I’m marrying him.”  
“You love me?”  
“Oh for gods sake,” Jacob sighed. “Sebastian you’re my brother. Of course I love you.”  
“Well that’s very interesting,” Sebastian mused.  
“Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“Well will you be my best man?”  
“Sure,” Sebastian smiled. “I’ll be your best man.”  
“That’s all I wanted to know,” Jacob sighed.  
“You know I feel the same way right?”  
“Now what are you talking about?”  
“I… well I love you too,” Sebastian mumbled. “I know we don’t say it a lot.”  
“I know,” Jacob smiled patting Sebastian’s shoulder. “We don’t have to say it. We’re brothers.”  
“Cool,” Sebastian smiled.  
“And you know I go on about your personal life because I worry about you,” Jacob added. “I love you and I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”  
“Paige isn’t so bad,” Sebastian remarked. “You should get to know her. I’m sure if you did you would realize I’m right about her.”  
“Maybe,” Jacob shrugged. “Maybe I have been too quick to judge her. I’m sure she’s had it tough.”  
“True,” Sebastian nodded. “She didn’t have what we had growing up.”  
“And I guess you see what your life could have been if it wasn’t for Dad and Papa.”  
“I know for a fact that me and Sophia’s life would be totally different if it wasn’t for being adopted,” Sebastian explained. “I guess I think of that when I look at Paige.”  
“Maybe I should start thinking of that too,” Jacob remarked. “Why don’t you bring her around to our house for dinner?”  
“Will you be nice to her?”  
“I have to talk to you about your best man chores anyway,” Jacob shrugged.  
“And you’re being nice to Paige?”  
“I’ll be so nice she’ll want to date me and not you,” Jacob answered causing Sebastian to role his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………

“So that’s the end of our quiet time away?” Kris asked looking around the busy ship.  
“How long do we have to be here?”  
“Three days before it docks somewhere,” Kris answered. “I think it’s some sort of couples cruise.”  
“For really old people,” Adam sighed. “I mean no one here looks over fifty.”  
“Which means me being forty-nine I happen to be the youngest here.”  
“Shut up,” Adam frowned.  
“Happy anniversary to you too, honey.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	208. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 208

Flash Forward 2035

“What the holy hell is this?” Adam asked.  
“This would be our room,” Kris sighed throwing his bag on the bottom bunk.  
“And what are these bits of wood coming out of the walls?”  
“Those would be our beds,” Kris answered. “You want the bottom one?”  
“You think I could fit onto that board?” Adam scoffed. “And what the hell is that tin thing?”  
“That would be our toilet,” Kris sighed. “And before you ask the thing next to it is our sink. Anything else you want to know?”  
“Why the hell are we in this shoe box?” Adam asked. “You’ve seen the size of this ship. Why aren’t we in a proper room?”  
“Because there are no proper rooms,” Kris answered. “This is the staffs quarters.”  
“But I want a bed,” Adam frowned. “An hour ago I was lying in a nice big comfy bed.”  
“And you were bitching,” Kris pointed out.  
“I don’t like this,” Adam pouted.  
“Bottom bunk?”  
“I don’t like it, Kristopher,” Adam said annoyed.  
“I’ll take the bottom bunk,” Kris shrugged.  
“No.”  
“So I’ll take the top.”  
“No.”  
“I have to take one of them, Adam,” Kris sighed. “I can’t sleep on the floor.”  
“I don’t want to be under you when that thing collapses,” Adam pointed out.  
“So you go on top.”  
“I don’t want you under that thing when it collapses,” Adam sighed.  
“So none of us can sleep on the top one?” Kris asked.  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Adam shrugged.  
“So we’re both sleeping on the bottom one?”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Adam repeated.  
“You’re lucky I love you Adam Lambert,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

…………………………………………………..

“I’ve made a very big mistake, haven’t I?” Sebastian asked as he watched Jacob walk towards him.  
“Can’t you just tell him you don’t know,” Paige whispered.  
“Watch,” Sebastian whispered as Jacob stopped in front of him. “I don’t know, Jacob.”  
“You don’t know?” Jacob snapped. “How can you not know?”  
“Because it’s walking,” Sebastian shrugged. “Does it matter how you walk?”  
“This will be me walking down the aisle at my wedding,” Jacob answered annoyed. “Everyone will be watching me.”  
“Well can’t you just walk like you normally would?”  
“You think that would do?”  
“I don’t know,” Sebastian sighed.  
“We’ll you’re supposed to,” Jacob snapped. “That’s a best man’s job.”  
“To figure out how you walk?” Sebastian asked confused. “Why the hells that my job?”  
“Because you’re my best man, idiot.”  
“Mind if I make a suggestion?” Paige asked causing Jacob and Sebastian to look at her.  
“What?” Jacob sighed.  
“I was going to suggest something for your walking,” Paige stuttered.  
“Go on then,” Jacob sighed waving his hand in the air.  
“Well if you focus so much on your walking it might take away the moment for you,” Paige explained. “The more you think about it the more you’re going to focus on it, and forget about everything else. Like you know… looking at your future husband.”  
“You think I should just focus on Gabe?” Jacob asked.  
“I’m sure your subconscious will take care of your walking,” Paige explained. “I think focusing on Gabe would pull it all together for you.”  
“I should focus on Gabe,” Jacob said to himself. “That’s a perfect plan.”  
“I’m sure you would have come up with it,” Paige shrugged taking a step back.  
“Why couldn’t you have come up with that?” Jacob snapped smacking Sebastian’s chest.  
“Because how you walk isn’t a concern for me,” Sebastian frowned rubbing his chest.  
“What about the flowers?” Sebastian asked looking at Paige.  
“Well you said it was a black and white wedding,” Paige remarked.  
“It has been since I was five,” Jacob nodded causing Sebastian to roll his eyes. “You do that one more time, you will have a black eye to go with my wedding.”  
“Sorry,” Sebastian mumbled. “Didn’t realize you could see me.”  
“So I think maybe deep red roses for the flowers would be good,” Paige explained. “It’ll make the red just pop.”  
“Of course,” Jacob sighed. “Why didn’t I think of that?”  
“I’m sure you would have,” Paige shrugged.  
“Listen I’ve got about a dozen ideas I was going to go over with Sebastian,” Jacob said opening up his notepad. “Think you would go over them with me?”  
“Why the hell are you going over wedding ideas with me?” Sebastian sighed.  
“Because I was stupid enough to think you would make a good best man,” Jacob snapped. “Now go make me and Paige some tea.”  
“Me and Paige are going out.”  
“Really?” Jacob groaned looking at Paige.  
“We could stay in,” Paige shrugged giving Sebastian a pleading look.  
“My next girlfriend is going to hate my brother,” Sebastian mumbled as he walked over to the cupboard. “I’ll make sure of it.”  
“Two sugars for me,” Jacob smiled.  
“Me too,” Paige add.  
“My next girlfriend is going to be a bitch to my brother,” Sebastian mumbled as he reached for the sugar.

……………………………………………………………………………….

“What have you been eating?” Adam frowned moving his face away from Kris’s.  
“I had a cheese and onion sandwich for lunch,” Kris answered. “And we wouldn’t be having this problem if you would let me sleep on the top bunk.”  
“You want to kill me?”  
“This is the worst trip ever,” Kris sighed burying his face in Adam’s neck.  
“Really?” Adam asked pulling a face. “Worse than the trip to Italy where I blew myself up?”  
“At least the weather was good then,” Kris shrugged.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2010

After a few hours of walking in the sun they arrived back at the apartment in desperate need of a shower. Kris let Adam go first, knowing if he had to hear him bitch about his hair for one more minute he would explode. He went second enjoying the nice cold water running over his body cooling him instantly. It only took a few minutes for the cold to become too much and he went off looking for the warmth of his clothes.  
“Adam have you seen my...” Kris stopped outside the bedroom door to find Adam on the floor resting against the wall with his head in his hands. “What are you doing down there?”  
Adam pointed a shaky finger towards the wall opposite him causing Kris to poke his head round the bedroom door. “Bang” Adam said with a groan.  
“What?” Kris looked at the white wall that now had a big black stain around the socket.  
“Shock,” Adam muttered.  
“Oh fuck,” Kris said rushing to Adam's side. “You blew yourself up.”  
Adam nodded his head with a small smile on his face. “And flew.”  
Kris looked from the socket to his boyfriend. “It threw you across the room?” Adam nodded still wearing a weary smile. “Fuck. Well are you okay?” Reaching out to stroke the back of Adam's head Kris found it was wet. Kris pulled his hand back seeing blood covering his fingertips. “Shit. We need to get you to a hospital now. You've banged your head.” Adam nodded weakly as Kris pulled him to his feet.  
….................................................................  
Kris took another sip of his weak tea as he sat in the busy waiting for any news on Adam's treatment. They had arrived and waited for over an hour before a doctor came to take away Adam to be examined, but when Kris stood to follow he was told only patients were allowed in the examining rooms. Now forty minutes later Kris was still waiting, surrounded by crying babies and people speaking in Italian. By the time another hour had past Kris had had enough and went looking for someone to tell him where he could find his boyfriend. He soon found the doctor that collected Adam standing at the nurse’s station chatting and laughing with another doctor.  
“Doctor,” Kris said tapping him on the shoulder.  
The doctor turned giving Kris a look. “You have to go back there. Your name will be called.”  
The doctor turned his back on Kris again. “I came in with someone. You treated him, I need to know how he is.” Kris tapped the doctor on the shoulder again. “No one’s told me if he's okay.”  
The doctor turned again sighing heavily. “The American?”  
“Yes.” Kris said nodding his head. “Is he okay?”  
“Fine,” The doctor said. “He's waiting for the nurse to stitch him up.”  
“No one came to tell me that,” Kris complained. “I waited out there for an hour.”  
“Why would I tell you?” The doctor asked confused. “Only family of sick allowed information.”  
“His family isn't here. We came here together,” Kris tried to explain as calmly as possible. “Can I see him?”  
“No, no,” the doctor said shaking his head. “Family only.”  
“His fucking family isn't herem” Kris snapped. “I'm his boyfriend. I'm the only person he has in this country.”  
The doctor looked Kris up and down with an unpleasant look on his face. “Hospital rules. Family only see the sick. Homo's not allowed.” The doctor let out a laugh before turning back to the other doctor.  
Kris stood frozen to the spot as he watched the two doctors laugh in front of him. “Look I think there's been a misunderstanding,” Kris said putting his hand on the doctor’s shoulder again.  
“Don't touch.” The doctor snapped turning round to face Kris again. “Homo's dirty.” The doctor said in broken English causing Kris to see red. With both hands on the doctors chest Kris pushed as hard as he could pressing the doctor against the wall behind him.  
The next few minutes went by in the blur with Kris finding himself being grabbed by several people as he screamed and yelled out Adam's name. At the end of it all he found himself thrown onto the ground of the parking lot by two large security guards. He sat there in the middle of the road cursing and forcing himself not to cry. By the time the tears did finally fall Kris had no clue why he was crying in the first place. All he could do was shield his face from the passing crowd and hope the tears would stop eventually.  
“Sir?” Kris looked up from the ground to find a small nurse standing over him. “Your boyfriend is almost done.”  
Kris wiped away at his eyes trying to hide the fact he'd been crying. “Is he okay?”  
“He's fine,” the nurse smiled. “He's been talking none stop about you, asking for you. I explained to him that hospital rules state only the next of kin can be with the patient during treatment.” The nurse sat down beside Kris on the ground. “You would need marriage papers to be allowed in with him.”  
Kris let out a bitter laugh. “Did you tell him that?”  
“Yes,” the nurse smiled. “He told me not to let you know about that.”  
Kris laughed again. “I'm sorry about my actions in there. That's not usually me.”  
“That doctor has been thrown against the wall more than once,” the nurse explained. “Too bad you didn't get a few hits in.”

….............................................

Kris smiled looking up to see Adam walking out the hospital doors. “Hey,” he said standing up.  
“Hey.” Adam looked confused. “Have you been crying?”  
“Nope,” Kris lied wiping at his eyes.  
“Okay,” Adam laughed not believing a word of it. “Why are you out here?”  
“Needed some air.”  
“Sorry you had to wait so long, but the nurse said something about rules and things,” Adam explained.  
“A doctor explained it all to me,” Kris sighed.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Adam asked with concern.  
“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Kris laughed reaching up to touch Adam's head gently.  
“Please,” Adam smiled. “With all this hair the walls lucky to be still standing.” Adam wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder pulling him close. “How about we go home?”  
“Yes please,” Kris sighed snuggling his face into Adam's side as they walked across the parking lot.

End of Flashback 2010

Flash Forward 2035

“I guess it could be worse,” Adam sighed running his hand down Kris’s back.  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Kris shrugged. “Why don’t we get out of here?”  
“Because we’re in the middle of the ocean,” Adam answered dryly.  
“I was thinking that maybe we should get something to eat,” Kris said sitting up. “And if we get drunk enough maybe sleeping in this shoe box won’t be so bad.”  
“I thought you said this place was okay,” Adam frowned.  
“I lied to make you feel better,” Kris sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, it wasn’t a big lie,” Adam shrugged sitting up.  
“I mean I’m sorry for this stupid trip,” Kris said. “I was the one that suggested it.”  
“It’s very rare that you screw up,” Adam smirked. “In fact its’ probably the first in twenty-five years of marriage. I can’t wait to see what you do for the fiftieth.”  
“Shut up,” Kris laughed pushing Adam’s shoulder.  
“Come on screw up,” Adam smiled pulling Kris up from the bunk. “You can buy me dinner.”

…………………………………………

“What the hell is going on here?” Sophia asked standing at the kitchen door.  
“My girlfriend and my brother are going over wedding plans,” Sebastian answered. “Good day at work?”  
“Shut up,” Sophia snapped. “Why is he talking to her about them? I’m his sister.”  
“What’s that got to do with anything?” Sebastian frowned.  
“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”  
“You asked me a question.”  
“I should be helping him with his wedding plans,” Sophia frowned. “I’m his maid of honour.”  
“And I’m his best man,” Sebastian shrugged. “What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“That little…”  
“Don’t you dare call her a bad name,” Sebastian warned pointing a finger at his sister.  
“I was just going to say it’s not her job,” Sophia remarked. “It’s my job.”  
“I’m the best man it should be my job,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“So we’re both agreeing it’s not Paige’s job?” Sophia asked.  
“It’s…” Sebastian frowned looking at his sister.” Are we really fighting over who gets to be bossed around by Jacob?”  
“I… oh yeah,” Sophia laughed. “Why the hell would we want to do that?”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Sebastian smirked.  
“Okay, let Paige to it,” Sophia said shrugging her shoulders. “Want to come play with Grace?”  
“Sure,” Sebastian nodded following Sophia out of the kitchen. “Hey have you ever played the game where you give her fizzy soda and let her burp? It’s so cute.”  
“You give my daughter soda?” Sophia asked stopping at the living room door.  
“Sure, I’ll show you how she does it,” Sebastian answered walking into the living room.  
“Sebastian,” Sophia frowned.

…………………………………………..

“Can you believe we’re in an over fifties cruise?” Adam sighed looking around the dining room.  
“Well one of us isn’t fifty,” Kris shrugged.  
“One more month, pretty boy,” Adam said annoyed. “And then you’ll be in my little club too.”  
“Not a problem to me,” Kris shrugged. “Now what are we going to eat?”  
“You’re not bothered to be turning fifty?” Adam quizzed looking at the menu. “It’s really not going to bother you?”  
“I’m not you,” Kris shrugged taking the menu. “Now how about some sort of sandwich?”  
“What do you mean you’re not like me?” Adam frowned taking the menu back.  
“I mean I’m not crazy,” Kris answered taking the menu back.  
“Oh and I am?” Adam asked reaching for the menu.  
“Yes, you are,” Kris answered pulling the menu away.  
“How dare you.”  
“You want a sandwich or not?” Kris asked handing Adam the menu.  
“I am not a man in his fifties,” Adam frowned taking the menu. “Okay, my real age may be in it’s fifties, but I am not.”  
“So what age are you?”  
“Twenty-three,” Adam answered quickly.  
“Thought about this, haven’t you?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m twenty-three.”  
“So you’re Sophia’s age?”  
“Don’t complicate things,” Adam warned.  
“You can be twenty-three if you want to baby,” Kris smiled. “Now you know what you want for lunch?”  
“Sandwich please. I want… oh no.”  
“What?”  
“There is an old couple coming towards us,” Adam whispered nodding his head to the left.  
“Adam they’re about our age,” Kris sighed.  
“I’m twenty-three, remember?” Adam whispered back.  
“Anyone sitting here?”  
“No,” Kris smiled moving his jacket off the empty chair.  
“I’m Conner and this is my wife Caroline.”  
“Kris,” Kris said pointing at his chest. “And this is my husband Adam.”  
“Gays,” Caroline smiled clapping her hands. “How wonderful. We had gay friends back in two-thousand and twenty-three.”  
“Nice,” Kris said with a fake smile.  
“And you’re American,” Caroline added. “How lovely.”  
“We’re from London,” Conner explained. “This is our twenty-second cruise. Yours?”  
“Our first,” Kris smiled. “We’re celebrating our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.”  
“Twenty-five years,” Caroline smiled. “You two don’t look old enough.  
“Caroline, did you say?” Adam asked holding his hand out to shake. “And your twenty-second cruise? You know I worked on a cruise line when I was nineteen.”  
“I bet you got up to all sorts,” Caroline remarked.  
“Well… no not really,” Adam frowned. “It was full of old people.”  
“Like us,” Kris added with a smirk.

……………………………………………..

“Adam I really don’t want to go watch the entertainment with Caroline and Conner,” Kris sighed throwing himself down on the bottom bunk.  
“Do you not think it’s weird that they haven’t mentioned our careers yet?” Adam asked looking at himself in the mirror.  
“We haven’t told them what we do for a living,” Kris answered.  
“Come on, Kris,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Of course they know who we are. My face isn’t one you can forget.”  
“Maybe they’re not a fan of music,” Kris shrugged.  
“I’m Adam Lambert,” Adam sighed. “You don’t have to be a fan of music to know who I am. I’m the biggest selling artist in the last twenty years.”  
“You better be careful,” Kris warned.  
“Of what?”  
“Of not being able to fit that big head of yours through that small door,” Kris answered dryly.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	209. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 209

Flash Forward 2035

“So your brother’s wedding is in a month’s time?” Harry asked looking up from his notebook.  
“Can you believe they’re throwing their youth away by getting married,” Elle groaned.  
“They seem to love each other,” Harry shrugged. “Well when your brother isn’t bossing him around.”  
“It’s the Allan way,” Elle smiled. “We’re always a little bossy.”  
“A little?” Harry scoffed.  
“So you were asking about my brother’s wedding,” Elle sighed annoyed trying to change the subject.  
“Don’t want to fight with me today?” Harry asked.  
“No point,” Elle shrugged. “I never seem to win.”  
“No fun for you, is it?”  
“I’m used to winning,” Elle explained. “So my brother’s wedding?”  
“Okay,” Harry said smiling softly. “So since you asked me…”  
“That can be taken back at any time,” Elle interrupted.  
“So since you asked me,” Harry repeated. “I have a sort of surprise for you. I was going to wait until the wedding, but I didn’t want you to freak out.”  
“You’re not going to do something weird are you?” Elle asked with a frown.  
“Weird like what?”  
“I don’t know like… wear a kilt or something,” Elle answered. “You’re not half Scottish or something?”  
“Don’t think so,” Harry frowned.  
“Because a guy in a wheelchair wearing a kilt could be dangerous,” Elle explained. “There could be flashing.”  
“I’ll remember that,” Harry laughed. “But yes, it does have something to do with my chair.”  
“Oh my god what are you going to do with it?” Elle frowned.  
“I was thinking of not bringing it,” Harry answered. “Would that be okay?”  
“I don’t understand,” Elle frowned. “Do you expect me to carry you?”  
“Yes,” Harry answered sarcastically. “I thought I would just jump on your back. Of course I don’t expect you to carry me. I was thinking of maybe walking.”  
“But you can’t walk,” Elle pointed out.  
“You really know how to kick a guy when he’s down,” Harry frowned.  
“Well it’s a fact, isn’t it?” Elle shrugged. “Those don’t work,” she added pointing to his legs.  
“Well I’ve been working really hard with my rehab,” Harry explained. “I mean I would have to use crutches, and I’ll probably be sitting a lot.”  
“You’d actually not take your chair to the wedding?” Elle asked surprised.  
“I’m determined to go back to school after summer using my legs,” Harry explained. “I think the wedding would be great practise.”  
“So you’d actually walk?”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Harry nodded.  
“How good a dancer are you?”  
“Okay, slow down,” Harry laughed holding up his hands. “Let’s start with walking.”  
“But if we could get you learning a few moves…”  
“I’d fall on my face,” Harry interrupted. “Seriously, I don’t even know if I can walk.”  
“But you have walked,” Elle pointed out. “It’s only been about a year since your accident.”  
“It’s been eleven months,” Harry corrected. “And they didn’t even know if I could use my legs three months ago. This is a new development.”  
“But if you could dance…”  
“I couldn’t dance before the accident,” Harry interrupted. “Doubt I’ll be able to now.”  
“My Papa is the only guy that ever wants to dance with me at parties,” Elle pouted causing Harry to roll his eyes.  
“It’s like you think your bottom lip is going to make me change my mind.”  
“Oh forget it,” Elle pouted folding her arms across her chest.  
“Okay,” Harry sighed rubbing his forehead. “I’ll dance with you…”  
“You are…”  
“I’m not finished,” Harry sighed holding his hand up to stop Elle from saying anything else. “I will dance with you in the privacy of your bedroom. Once my legs stop feeling like Bambi’s.”  
“You mean you’ll dance with me when no one is around?” Elle asked.  
“Exactly.”  
“What if you’re a good dancer now?”  
“If I suddenly become a good dance at the result of my accident then I’ll tap dance down the hallways in school,” Harry answered.  
“That’s all I’m asking,” Elle smiled.

………………………………………….

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Kris whispered following Adam into the dark entertainment room.  
“Why not?” Adam asked looking around.  
“Because if you go up there the whole ship is going to be looking at you,” Kris explained.  
“So?”  
“So going up there and singing isn’t a good idea,” Kris answered.  
“But it’s karaoke night,” Adam pointed out. “Singing is what we’re supposed to do.”  
“You’re not.”  
“But the first prize is a little award,” Adam frowned pointing at the stage.  
“You have enough awards at home for your singing,” Kris sighed. “You don’t need this one.”  
“But I haven’t won one in a few years,” Adam pouted. “I’d like a new one.”  
“Then I’ll write you a song and get you a grammy,” Kris sighed. “Just don’t go up there and draw attention to yourself.”  
“Conner and Caroline are coming.”  
“Who?” Kris asked confused.  
“Those people that annoyed you at lunch,” Adam answered nodding his head to the side.  
“Adam and Kris,” Caroline smiled looking her arm through Adam’s. “Ready to make a fool of ourselves up there.”  
“Kris doesn’t think it’s a good idea for me to sing tonight,” Adam shrugged giving Kris a dirty look.  
“It doesn’t matter if you can’t sing, Adam,” Conner laughed. “It’s not like you’re Freddie Mercury or anything.”  
“I was his stand in for a while.”  
“What?”  
“Adam, can I have a quick word?” Kris asked taking Adam’s hand. “We’ll be right back.”  
“What are you doing?” Adam whispered as Kris pulled him away.  
“Adam I don’t think these two know who you are,” Kris whispered.  
“Of course they do,” Adam said with a soft laugh.  
“I’m serious, I don’t think they know you’re famous.”  
“But I’m Adam Lambert,” Adam frowned. “Do you know how many years it’s been since someone didn’t recognise me?”  
“I know this must be a… a shock for you,” Kris said trying to pick the right words. “But baby this is a good thing.”  
“People not knowing me is a good thing?” Adam asked annoyed. “I told you I’ve been away too long. I’m not important anymore. No one cares about me.”  
“Okay, don’t freak out,” Kris warned. “It’s not a bad thing not to be recognised.”  
“Because you like your privacy,” Adam pointed out. “I happen to have an ego.”  
“Glad you know,” Kris sighed. “But you can’t be annoyed that people don’t recognise you.”  
“I can be what I want to be,” Adam pouted.  
“Okay, they’re looking over at us,” Kris sighed rubbing his head. “Let’s just go and sit down and keep away from that stage.”  
“I’m going to sing Queen,” Adam said before walking away.  
“Adam,” Kris hissed trying to catch his arm.

……………………………………………….

“You are aware that’s she’s a prostitute, aren’t you?” Sophia asked folding her arms across her chest.  
“She explained it all to me,” Jacob sighed. “The night she met Sebastian was her first night. She said she probably couldn’t even go through with it.”  
“Oh my god, she’s gotten to you too,” Sophia sighed. “Jacob you are stronger than this. You can’t let this girl win.”  
“Win what?” Jacob asked confused. “What is she going to win?”  
“I will not let that little whore ruin my brother’s life,” Sophia answered.  
“That’s a little mean,” Jacob frowned.  
“You called her that last week,” Sophia snapped.  
“I’ve had time to think,” Jacob shrugged. “And she’s actually pretty cool.”  
“My god she must be a good prostitute if she’s even got the gay guys wrapped around her little finger,” Sophia sighed shaking her head.  
“I am not wrapped around anyone’s little finger,” Jacob said annoyed. “Even Gabe can’t wrap me around his little finger, and I sleep with him.”  
“Well something’s going on,” Sophia sighed. “I mean you’re practically letting her plan your wedding.”  
“Are you jealous or something?” Jacob frowned.  
“Am I jealous?” Sophia scoffed. “What have I got to be jealous of?”  
“Because you’re my sister,” Jacob answered. “And you should be helping me.”  
“Well I am your sister,” Sophia snapped. “You haven’t even asked me one thing about your stupid wedding.”  
“You’re seriously jealous of Paige?”  
“I’m your sister you skinny little rat,” Sophia snapped. “And she’s the one helping you pick out flowers.”  
“You really think I’m skinny?” Jacob smiled.  
“Oh shut up,” Sophia snapped.  
“Paige is helping me because I thought it would make Sebastian happy,” Jacob explained calmly. “He seems really into her.”  
“Because he’s not thinking with his brain,” Sophia pointed out.  
“And the reason I didn’t ask you to help me with the flowers is because you seem to have enough on your hands,” Jacob added. “You’ve got a full time job and two kids, plus there’s Elle to look after until Dad and Papa come back. I didn’t want to bother you.”  
“You’re my younger brother,” Sophia said softly. “I want to be there to help you with your big day.”  
“Oh,” Jacob said looking confused. “Were you being nice?”  
“I think so,” Sophia frowned. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that.”  
“Feeling okay?”  
“I’m sure it’ll pass,” Sophia nodded.  
“I’m going to look for fabric for the bridesmaids dresses if you want to come,” Jacob said.  
“Are you being nice too?”  
“Yeah, just don’t tell anyone,” Jacob sighed shaking his head.

………………………………………….

“He’s really good,” Caroline yelled over Adam’s singing.  
“Yeah,” Conner agreed. “He should have been a professional.”  
“Is that so?” Kris sighed watching Adam up on the stage.  
“He’s amazing at Queen covers,” Caroline smiled.  
“Yeah, he’s had some practice,” Kris nodded.  
“What was it you said you and Adam did?” Conner asked leaning across the table.  
“We’re retired,” Kris answered as Adam finished his song.  
“Well that one should try out for that new reality show,” Caroline remarked. “You know the one with the singers.”  
“I don’t think singing competitions is Adam’s thing,” Kris remarked dryly as Adam sat down beside him. “Enjoy yourself?”  
“That was amazing, Adam,” Caroline smiled moving to sit down next to Adam. “How can you sing like that?”  
“Practice,” Adam smiled. “I did a bit of singing when I was younger.”  
“You should be a professional,” Caroline remarked.  
“Yeah,” Conner agreed. “Better than any of the other crap that’s in the charts theses’ days.”  
“Todays charts are full of boybands,” Conner complained. “Not like it was when we were young.”  
“What do you mean when we were young?” Adam frowned causing Kris to nudge him.  
“When I was a teenager there were proper bands,” Conner added. “We had it made.”  
“Although there was Adam Lambert,” Caroline added rolling her eyes.  
“Adam Lambert?” Kris asked.  
“God he was everywhere for years,” Conner sighed. “I was happy when he disappeared.”  
“Not a fan?” Kris asked trying not to look at Adam.  
“Oh god no,” Conner groaned. “That voice used to go right through me.”  
“And the makeup,” Caroline added. “I mean I’ve seen clowns with less makeup.”  
“Uh huh,” Kris nodded hiding his smirk with his hand.

…………………………………………

“I have never been so offended in my whole life,” Adam snapped slamming the room door shut.  
“I’m sure you have,” Kris mumbled throwing himself on the bottom bunk. “Remember the time you arrived at my Mama’s house with those skin tight zebra jeans?”  
“I remember,” Adam said annoyed.  
“Some of the words my Mama used were pretty offending,” Kris remarked. “Then the time she said you were too old for those shoes.”  
“I will throw you overboard,” Adam warned.  
“I didn’t say anything,” Kris said holding up his hands. “I think if you want to wear tight jeans you should.”  
“I’m blaming you for all of this,” Adam frowned sitting down next to Kris on the bunk.  
“Okay,” Kris shrugged. “What have I done wrong?”  
“You and your stupid yacht ideas,” Adam answered.  
“Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my husband on our anniversary,” Kris said annoyed. “I won’t make that mistake again.”  
“How can they not like me?”  
“Seriously?” Kris sighed. “Adam, the whole world isn’t in love with you.”  
“That’s not what my record sales say,” Adam pouted.  
“You know what,” Kris said standing up. “I’m not sitting here listening to this. You cannot freak out when you meet someone who isn’t in love with you. You can’t be that jaded.”  
“I’m used to people liking me.”  
“Well maybe it’s time you met someone who didn’t,” Kris snapped. “And Caroline and Conner like you.”  
“They called me a clown.”  
“They called Adam Lambert a clown.”  
“I am Adam Lambert,” Adam snapped.  
“No,” Kris sighed sitting back down. “You’re Adam Lambert-Allen. You’re a husband a father and a grandfather.”  
“But…”  
“Adam,” Kris warned. “What is wrong with you?”  
“You know what’s wrong with me.”  
“No,” Kris sighed rubbing is forehead. “Your mood has nothing to do with Caroline and Conner not liking you. Something else is going on in your head.”  
“I’m stuck on a stupid ship with my stupid husband,” Adam pouted folding his arms across his chest.  
“Yeah, happy anniversary to you too,” Kris said dryly. “Now what’s wrong with you?”  
“I just told you.”  
“No there’s something else,” Kris said gently. “Now none of us can go anywhere so you’d be better than telling me what’s really bothering you instead of us fighting like this.”  
“This is supposed to be a happy time,” Adam said quietly.  
“And once we talk about whatever is bothering you it can go back to being a happy time,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s knee. “Now come on.”  
“The record company called me a few days ago,” Adam said looking down at his hands.  
“And?” Kris asked.  
“They’re being idiots and I’ve already told them no way.”  
“What did they want?”  
“They said that they don’t want to go forward with a tour for our album,” Adam said not looking Kris in the eye.  
“That’s not all they said, is it?” Kris asked.  
“I’ve sorted it all out.”  
“They only want you, don’t they?” Kris asked.  
“Kris…”  
“I’m guessing they said that a tour would only go ahead if you went out alone,” Kris remarked. “That’s it, isn’t it?”  
“I told them no way,” Adam answered looking at Kris. “If you’re not going I’m not going.”  
“So you’ve gave up a chance to go on tour for me?” Kris asked.  
“Don’t make it sound like I’m giving up something,” Adam sighed. “It’s fine. I’m more worried about you.”  
“Forget about me,” Kris sighed. “I couldn’t care less about going on a tour. You’re the one that wanted this tour.”  
“I wanted this tour for us,” Adam pointed out. “I don’t to go out there alone.”  
“When we get home you are going to call the record company and tell them you’ve changed your mind,” Kris said patting Adam’s knee. “Now you want a shower or something before bed.”  
“Kris I am not going on tour without you,” Adam sighed. “And the fact that you think I would is pretty insulting.”  
“Oh I’ll be on that tour,” Kris said standing up and stretching. “I just won’t be onstage with you.”  
“But that was our plan.”  
“Honey,” Kris smiled bending down to take Adam’s face in his hands. “I love you for being so loyal to me, but this whole album has been about you. I’m very aware of my popularity in the music business. I know there would have been no album without you.”  
“But…”  
“I’m going to shower,” Kris said standing up. “You coming?”  
“You sure you’re okay about this?” Adam asked standing up.  
“We are going to enjoy the rest of this little trip and then we are going home to get your ready for your tour,” Kris answered reaching up to wrap his arms around Adam’s neck.  
“You know, you are the most amazing husband ever,” Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Kris’s waist.  
“I know,” Kris smiled. “And you know that you’re the best singer in the world, and Caroline and Conner don’t know what the hell they’re talking about.”  
“Of course I know that,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to laugh.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	210. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 210

Flash Forward 2035

“Ow.”  
“Will you be quiet?” Sebastian whispered turning around on the stairs to look up at Paige.  
“I stubbed my toe on the stair,” Paige whispered. “It was sore.”  
“That’s nothing to the pain you’ll feel if we get caught,” Sebastian whispered taking Paige’s hand to help her down the stairs.  
“I just…”  
“Good morning.”  
“Crap,” Sebastian groaned as Tye walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
“Sleep well?” Tye smiled.  
“Be quiet and let us get out of here,” Sebastian whispered.  
“Sophia already knows,” Tye whispered back. “She’s in the kitchen.”  
“Sebastian get your ass in here now,” Sophia yelled.  
“I’d do what she says,” Tye said taking a sip of her coffee.  
“I say we run,” Paige whispered.  
“Won’t work,” Sebastian sighed. “She can out run me.”  
“Sebastian, now,” Sophia yelled causing Sebastian to jump.

…………………………………………………….

“Well I’ve got to say this is the closest you and I have been in a number of years,” Kris yawned trying to stretch.  
“It’s like those times we slept in the bunks during the Idol tour,” Adam yawned.  
“I liked those times,” Kris smiled running his hand up Adam’s chest.  
“They were fun times,” Adam agreed.  
“At times,” Kris answered dryly.  
“When were they not fun?” Adam asked moving his head to look down at Kris. “When did you not have fun with me during that tour?”  
“I’d say your little adventures with your camera phone for one,” Kris answered causing Adam to smirk.  
“Yeah that was fun.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2009

“Oh Fuck,” Kris's head shot off his pillow in the bunk as he heard his boyfriend ever loud voice fill the bunk above him.  
“Adam?”  
“Adam Lambert you pervert,” Meg came bounding on the bus her phone waving in the air. “Is this your idea of a joke?”  
“Meg?” Kris poked his head out of his bunk to be met by Meg's legs as she tried to climb into Adam's bunk.  
“I swear you weren't meant to see that.” Adam tried his best to keep Meg out his bunk but the angry blonde was just too mad to be stopped.  
“I wasn't meant to see? You sent it to my phone.”

“Sent what?” Kris quizzed only to be bumped in the head by Meg's knee. “Oww.”

“I swear Meg I sent it to the wrong phone. I Promise it wasn't for you,” Adam said in a mixture of fear and amusement.

“Well, be more careful next time.” Meg stormed off this bus just as quick as he came leaving behind a very confused Kris and a very silent Adam.

“What did you do?” Kris quizzed from his bunk.

“Nothing,” came Adam's mumbled reply.

Kris took the rare opportunity of everyone being out of the bus to answer his boyfriend. “Baby just tell me or I'll go ask Meg.”

“Kris,” Adam said threw gritted teeth.

“Relax. Everyone went out to eat.”

“So we're alone?” Kris could hear the smirk he knew Adam was wearing.

“Yes, but they could come back at any moment. So spill. What did you sent Meg?” Kris watched as Adam's jean clad legs came swinging over his bunk and into Kris's. Handing Kris his phone Adam squeezed into the back of his bunk pulling the curtain back to enclose them in. Kris studied the picture on the phone closely. “What is this... oh my god no.”

“Yep,” Adam laughed.

“But that's your…” Kris turned the phone in different angles until he found one that had the best view.

“That is my...”

“Oh my god,” Kris moaned. “Why would you sent Meg a picture of your…” Kris stopped, pointing down at Adam's jeans.

“It wasn't for her.”

“Well who was it...” Adam raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend causing him to let out another moan. “Adam. Why. Why would you send me a picture of your penis?” He was acting horrified by it all but Kris couldn't stop looking at the picture.

“To let you know I was horny,” Adam said matter of fact like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“To let me know you were...” Kris shook his head. “Yeah I have no answer for that.”

Adam grabbed his phone back pushing it into his back pocket. “Yeah well you won't want me to send it to your phone then won't you?”

“No I do not. My Mama looks at my phone. She does not need to see that.”

“Of course not,” Adam answered with a smile. “We wouldn't want her innocent eyes to see that.”

“You're not funny,” Kris pouted. “Now give me back your phone.” Kris tried to grab at Adam's back pocket but the taller man easily wiggled away from him till he was down the other end of the bunk.

“Why?”  
“Because I don't want a picture of a naked...” He wanted to say cock but it really wasn't in him. “Penis on your phone.”  
“But it's my naked cock,” Adam said with no problem. “Now if it was a picture of your cock.” Adam teased running his hand up Kris's thigh to cup him gently.  
Kris pulled back the curtain of the bunk pushing himself out so fast he landed on his butt in the middle of the floor. “Yeah I got to go.”  
“Go?”  
“Yeah. I mean here we are in Boston and all you want to do is lay in the bunks all day. I want to sight see. I'll see you later.” Kris bolted from the bus causing Adam to follow closely behind.  
“Hey wait up. I'll come.” Adam caught onto Kris's arm pulling him to a stop outside the tour bus.  
“Yeah actually maybe we should have a day off.” Kris rubbed at the back of his neck letting Adam know the nerves were setting in.  
“But this is our day off.”  
“Yeah I mean.”  
Adam finally caught up with Kris's meaning. “You mean we need a day off. Like from each other.”  
“That's not what I meant,” Kris tried to explain but Adam only shook his head.  
“Hey, I get it.” Getting as close as he could Adam leaned down till his mouth pressed against his  
boyfriend’s ear. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”  
Kris pulled back smiling. “I love you. And if I could I would kiss you.”  
Adam looked around the empty parking lot before leaning in again. “And what's stopping you?”  
Kris's face paled at Adam's words causing him to shake his head and back away. “Adam.”  
“Hey I'm joking. I know public affection is out of the question right now.” Adam pulled Kris in by the arm again pressing his mouth to his ear. “But when it's not out of the question I'm going to find a dark alley and fuck you against a dirty wall.” Adam stood back with a smile on his face. “See you after the sightseeing.” He pushed Kris a little till the smaller man stumbled back a few steps.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2035

“You know we never do that anymore,” Adam remarked.  
“Take naked pictures of ourselves?” Kris asked. “I never did that.”  
“I mean have fun,” Adam sighed. “When was the last time you and I had stupid childish fun?”  
“When we were children,” Kris answered.  
“Look, here we are on a cruise with a bunch of old people and all we can do is complain like a… well a couple of old people,” Adam pointed out. “If this was twenty years ago you and I would be laughing about how stupid this all is. And then we would be figuring a way how we could have fun while we’re stuck here.”  
“Didn’t you have enough fun last night with your karaoke?” Kris asked dryly.  
“Being told I’m not liked wasn’t exactly fun,” Adam sighed.  
“Caroline and Conner liked you,” Kris pointed out. “It’s Adam Lambert they don’t like.”  
“I am Adam Lambert,” Adam frowned.  
“But you’re not really,” Kris remarked. “Caroline and Conner don’t like who you are up onstage, but then…well that’s not who you really are. You’re so much more than Adam Lambert entertainer.”  
“I could make them like me,” Adam said standing up.  
“You what?”  
“I’m going to make them like me,” Adam said fixing his hair in the small mirror. “By the time I’m finished with them they’re going to be in love with me.”  
“Yeah, I’m going to need a drink,” Kris sighed.

………………………………………………..

“Just so you know, I can scream really loud,” Paige said as Sophia took a seat beside her.  
“What?” Sophia asked confused.  
“I mean if I need to scream I can do it really loud,” Paige explained nervously.  
“You don’t have to scream,” Sophia sighed. “I’m not a complete bitch you know.”  
“Well Sebastian’s told me some stories,” Paige shrugged.  
“Look I do what I can to protect my family,” Sophia sighed. “I’m not going to say sorry for that. Sebastian is my little brother and I’ll do whatever I think is right to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. It’s nothing personal,” she added. “I did the same with Gabe. And god love Harry if he and Elle get serious.”  
“That’s pretty much what Sebastian said,” Paige shrugged. “Although he thinks he can take care of himself.”  
“He’s a boy,” Sophia said rolling her eyes. “Of course he can’t take care of himself.”  
“Look I don’t any agenda with Sebastian,” Paige explained. “I’m not what you think I am.”  
“Well excuse me for thinking the worse,” Sophia frowned. “When I hear the word prostitute I don’t think of the blushing virgin. You can’t blame me for that.”  
“Look I did what I needed to do to survive,” Paige sighed. “We don’t all grow up like this,” she added looking around the room.  
“Yeah I get it,” Sophia sighed. “I was lucky. I could have easily been raised by my birth parents and my life would have been completely different. I could have been just like you. That’s why I’m talking to you now. I’m giving you a chance.”  
“Should I be grateful?”  
“One chance,” Sophia warned holding up her finger. “But if you screw this up you’ll see what kind of a bitch I can be.”  
“I guess that’s fair,” Paige said quietly.  
“You just have to know that I love my brother very much,” Sophia said standing up. “And no one will stop me from protecting him.”  
“You know I’m starting to feel really sorry for Tristan’s future girlfriends,” Paige said causing Sophia to smirk.

……………………………………………

“No,” Kris hissed grabbing onto Adam’s wrist to stop him from moving.  
“What?”  
“Tonight we are staying away from the karaoke machine,” Kris said taking Adam’s hand.  
“But I was going to try one of my own songs tonight,” Adam frowned. “I think I can win them over this time.”  
“Tonight you are going to be my husband,” Kris said squeezing Adam’s hand. “Tonight twenty-five years ago we were beginning our honeymoon. Our new life together, and I want to celebrate that.”  
“You know you’re so mushy at times,” Adam said rolling his eyes.  
“I happen to think we’ve done really well to survive each other for twenty-five years,” Kris shrugged leading Adam towards the table in the corner. “I mean I haven’t killed you yet.”  
“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed sitting down. “You love how I am.”  
“I do?” Kris asked sitting next to him.  
“Admit it,” Adam smirked. “You might act like you’re annoyed by my dramatic ways, but secretly you really love it.”  
“I do?”  
“Of course,” Adam nodded. “I make your life so much better when I go al crazy. It lightens up your day.”  
“Yesterday you thought we’d hit an iceberg and were sinking,” Kris remarked. “Is that supposed to make my day?”  
“Okay so that might have been a little overboard…”  
“What about the time you thought Sophia was ill when she was a baby?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Adam shrugged.  
“You rushed her to the hospital,” Kris added.  
“Nope,” Adam shrugged. “Can’t remember.”  
“Think hard,” Kris pushed. “I’m sure It’ll come back to you.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2011

Adam sat in the hospital waiting room picking at his nails as he waited. He hated waiting. He had spent too much fucking time waiting. Waiting for the doctor to hurry back with news like he'd promised, and the waiting for Kris to arrive after calling him over an hour ago. Looking around the room he sighed, nothing had changed since the last time he had sat in the room waiting. Waiting for his daughter to be born, waiting to see if his husband was going to live. He had spent to long waiting.  
"Adam." Kris came running into the room and into Adam's arms. "Where is she? Where's Sophia?" Kris panted out. "What the fuck is going on Adam."  
"I don't know, the doctors examining her now." Adam held onto Kris as tight as he could, too afraid to let go.  
"What's wrong with her? When I left the house she was fine." Adam looked down at his husband as the tears formed in his eyes.  
"I don't know what's wrong baby." Adam held his husband close. "I went to check on her and she was burning up. Her little cheeks were bright red. I just bundled her in the car and raced over here."  
Kris nodded his head as he pulled Adam to sit down. "Good. Good you did the right thing getting her here."  
Adam took a seat next to Kris. "If something happens to her..."  
"Nothing’s going to happen to her," Kris said wrapping his arm around Adam's waist. "God wouldn't have given her to us just take her back again so soon."  
Adam jerked his body away from Kris moving down one seat away from him. "Now is not the time to bring god into this."  
"Now is the perfect time. Our daughter’s in hospital." Kris stood from the chair to look down at his husband. "I want you to pray with me." Adam look up shaking his head. "Adam," Kris sighed falling to his knees in front of Adam. "Please pray for our baby with me." Clasping his hands to pray Kris watched as Adam's determined look shattered.  
"Okay. For Sophia." Adam lowered his head clasping his hands over Kris's.  
“Lord. We thank you for the gift of our daughter Sophia who is love has filled our hearts. We now come to you with heavy hearts to ask you at our hour of need to watch over our baby and bring her back to us safe and healthy. Please let our baby girl be okay. We are asking you to fill our baby's heart with your love and protect her always. Amen.”  
Adam let out a long breath as he let go of Kris's hands. "And that's going to work."  
"We have to trust god to protect her now," Kris said as he sat back down on the plastic chair beside Adam.  
"And I thought that was our job," Adam said quietly.  
"God can do a better job than we can," Kris answered back causing Adam to look at him. Religion had never been a main factor in their marriage. Adam respected Kris's view on religion even if he didn't agree with it so when it came up Kris's reaction to some things would sometimes shock him.  
"Mr Lambert?" Both Kris and Adam stood as the doctor entered the waiting room.  
"How is she?" Kris asked getting to the doctor first.  
"Can we see her?" Adam asked standing behind his husband.  
"You can see her and you can take her home," The doctor smiled.  
"She's okay?" Kris turned smiling up at Adam. "We can take her home."

"Yeah," Adam smiled giving Kris's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "But what was wrong with her."  
"Nothing," The doctor said. "Mr Lambert did you wrap Sophia up before putting her to bed." The doctor asked looking down at his note book.  
"I wrapped her up in her pink blanket," Adam answered.  
"Anything else?" The doctor quizzed.  
"I put another one over her," Adam answered. "And I put a little woolly hat on her."  
Kris turned to look up at him. "A hat?"  
“The one your Mama knitted. It was cold."  
"Well that explains it," The doctor smiled. "Sophia was overheated. You had too many clothes on her."  
Kris let out a laugh as he looked at his husband. "She was too warm. That's it?"  
"That's it." The doctor said laughing along with Kris.  
"But it was cold. I had a woolly jumper on too," Adam said trying to justify himself.  
"Adam babies don't feel the cold like you and I. They're made of tough stuff," The doctor explained. "I'll go and see if she's ready for you take home."  
Adam waited for the doctor to leave the room before he looked down at his smiling husband. "She was hot?"  
"She was hot," Kris smiled letting out a long breath.  
"I almost suffocated our baby," Adam said throwing himself down on the chair behind him.  
Kris looked down at his husband confused. "You what?"  
"God I suck at this." Adam cradled his head in his hands. "I suck at being a father."  
"Do you?” Kris knelt down in front of him. “Because you wanted to keep your baby warm?” Kris ran his hands up Adam's thighs. “You really think you’re a bad Papa?”  
“You wouldn't have made her to warm. You would have known not to put the woolly hat on her,” Adam sighed into his hands.  
“Baby,” Kris sighed leaning in to kiss the top of Adam's head before leaning his cheek on it. “You give me way too much credit.” Kris ran his hands through his husband’s hair tugging it to make him look up. “We're going to make mistakes but we're not going to fail. I promise you.”  
“If I learn not to freak out every time I'm alone with her,” Adam said looking up with a small smile.  
“Now we both know that you’re not the only one that freaks out in this marriage,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam's hair.  
“True.” Adam smiled. “You're so much better at freaking out than I am.”

End of Flashback 2011

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay so I’m a little dramatic,” Adam shrugged. “I won’t apologise for that. You know what you signed up for when you married me.”  
“That I did,” Kris agreed. “I never would have dreamed that my life partner would have been this crazy wild rocker with a dramatic side.”  
“What you think I thought my life partner was going to be some mild mannered laid back guy?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“So what was your idea of a dream partner?” Kris asked sliding closer to Adam. “Who did you think you’d be with when you were sixteen?”  
“I don’t think we should go down this road,” Adam frowned.  
“Why?”  
“It might end in a fight and I don’t think we should be doing that here.”  
“So you’re dream guy really wasn’t like me at all, was he?” Kris asked. “It’s okay. You can tell me.”  
“You go first,” Adam said. “Tell me what you dreamed of when you were sixteen.”  
“My life partner was going to be a woman,” Kris answered honestly. “Before you I had no desire to come out. I was very content on being in the closet my whole life.”  
“Okay,” Adam shrugged. “I always thought I would be with some actor type. I thought we’d meet on some production and that would be it. We’d live in a little apartment in LA and spend our time off going to clubs.”  
“You’d be doing that in your fifties?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well by the time our fifties came we’d be holding fancy parties in our beach house,” Adam answered.  
“That sounds like fun,” Kris nodded.  
“It sounds lonely,” Adam frowned.  
“Fancy parties at your beach house sounds lonely?”  
“Yeah well it would all go okay at the beginning,” Adam shrugged. “But then my life partner would get bored with my dramatic nature and cheat on me with some twenty year old and I’d be left alone. I’d probably start drinking.”  
“You thought all this when you were sixteen?” Kris asked confused.  
“I’m dramatic,” Adam shrugged.  
“Well thank god we found each other then,” Kris smiled resting his chin on Adam’s shoulder.  
“Hey now you don’t know what the future holds,” Adam pointed out. “Once all the kids leave home you might get bored and want some twenty something to hook up with. I could be left alone with my beach house and a bottle of something.”  
“But I already have a hot twenty something,” Kris smiled running his hand over Adam’s stomach. “You’re twenty-three, right?”  
“See this is why I love you,” Adam smiled leaning in to kiss Kris’s lips.  
“You still going to love me when I’m fifty?” Kris asked leaving a soft kiss on Adam’s cheek.  
“I’m going to love you when you’re ninety-nine and you don’t remember your own name.”  
“And what age are you going to be?” Kris asked leaving another kiss on Adam’s cheek.  
“Twenty-three,” Adam answered causing Kris to giggle.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	211. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 211

Flash Forward 2035

“Well this is embarrassing,” Kris sighed looking around the room.  
“If you stand on my toe one more time,” Adam warned.  
“I don’t know how to dance,” Kris hissed.  
“Well we are in the middle of a dance class so you better learn,” Adam whispered.  
“I’m blaming you for all of this,” Kris sighed. “When we get off this ship I’m not talking to you anymore.”  
“Why not start now?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“Because later tonight I have to go back to that dump of a room and sleep on that piece of wood,” Kris answered.  
“You know this whole trip is reminding me of Dirty Dancing,” Adam remarked looking around the dance floor. “I mean if you swap the hot sweaty bodies with middle aged beer guts.”  
“I don’t have a beer gut,” Kris frowned looking down at himself.  
“Would you fall in love with me if we would have met here?” Adam asked looking around the hall.  
“Oh I don’t want to play that game right now,” Kris groaned. “It’ll only lead to an argument and we don’t have a sofa for one of us to sleep on. Let’s leave these little games until we get back home.”  
“I’m just asking if you would fall for me, that’s all,” Adam shrugged.  
“Adam I’ve already fallen for you,” Kris pointed out. “Twenty-six years ago.”  
“Okay, so what was it that made you fall for me?”  
“Adam what is this?” Kris sighed.  
“We are reliving our honeymoon,” Adam explained. “I just wanted to know what made you fall for me.”  
“You already know all this,” Kris pointed out.  
“Do I?”  
“It was the night we moved into the Idol mansion,” Kris answered. “That was the night I started falling for you.”  
“But what exactly was it that made you fall for me?” Adam pushed.  
Kris let out a deep sigh before taking a step back. “Okay you are going to have to buy me a drink and let me sit down before we take this trip down memory lane.”  
“I’ll buy you a beer,” Adam smiled.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2009

Wrapping his arms around his body Kris shivered walking into his new room in the mansion. He didn't want to be known as the cute guy in the competition but here he was first day filming and they already had him half naked.  
“Oh man you fell for it didn't you?” Adam sat up on his bed smirking at Kris who now stood in the middle of the room soaking wet.  
“They said they needed good footage for the first live show.”  
“And you just had to agree to jump into the pool?” Adam asked standing up from the bed.  
“Everyone else said no. The producer said they were desperate,” Kris shivered causing Adam to laugh. “It's not funny,” Kris snapped. “I didn't know it was going to be so cold.”  
“It's February.”  
“It's Hollywood,” Kris complained.  
Adam reached into his suitcase pulling out a large black robe handing it to Kris. “Before you catch a cold.”  
Kris accepted the robe happily sighing loudly as he felt the softness surround him. “Man this feelings good, and smells amazing.” Kris rubbed his face over the softness of the collar as Adam looked on smirking. “What?” Kris asked.  
Adam shook his head his smirk still lingering on his face. “Nothing… nothing. Just it's been a while since I've seen a cute boy wearing my clothes.”  
“You keep throwing that word cute around. You really shouldn't be teasing me like that.” It was  
Kris's turn to smirk as he watched Adam's mouth fall open just a little in shock. “What's the matter Adam? Cat got your tongue?”  
Adam shook his head a little like he didn't know what to say or what to think while Kris stood in front of him smiling happily.  
“I better get in the shower. Thanks for the warmth.” Kris disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind him as he heard Adam let out a long heavy sigh.

…................................................

It wasn't so funny anymore and Kris was beginning to hate the stupid producer and their stupid ideas. Lying on his side Kris brought his knees up to his chest trying desperately to stop himself from shaking.  
“Kris?” Kris felt his bed dip as Adam leaned over him.  
“Cold,” Kris shivered his teeth chattering.  
“I knew this would happen,” Adam sighed. “Move over.”  
“What? No Adam.” Kris tried to pull the covers tighter around his body but Adam was already on the bed and crawling in beside him. “You can't afford to catch a cold.”  
“Let me worry about me little man,” Adam said while pulling Kris towards him.  
Kris's body relaxed as he felt Adam take him in his arms. “Thank you,” Kris whispered into Adam's neck.

End of Flashback 2009

“I like that story,” Adam smiled leaning back in his chair.  
“Okay, so now I’m asking you,” Kris said taking a sip of his beer. “When did you fall for me?”  
“Man in the Mirror,” Adam answered with a soft smile.  
“What’s that?”  
“The night you sang Man in the Mirror,” Adam answered. “I fell pretty hard that night.”  
“And why is that?” Kris asked resting his chin on his hand.  
“Well I was up on the balcony looking down on you on the stage,” Adam explained. “And your ass was…”  
“My ass?” Kris interrupted. “You feel for my ass?”  
“Well it was doing that little wiggly thing it does,” Adam shrugged. “You know when you make breakfast with the radio on?”  
“So you were just after my body?” Kris asked.  
“You have no idea how good your ass is, do you?” Adam asked. “It could literally heal the sick.”  
“So you just wanted to fuck me then?” Kris asked.  
“Don’t be so rude,” Adam frowned.  
“I would have been one quick fuck before you moved on to the next contestant?” Kris asked taking a sip of his beer.  
“You remember the other contestants, don’t you?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“You did love playing truth or dare with them,” Kris pointed out.  
“Now you’re just trying to annoy me,” Adam remarked dryly.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2009

The bus pulled to a stop outside yet another venue for the night causing Adam to sigh heavily into his pillow. He loved touring, loved performing to screaming fans every night, but after eight weeks of it things were beginning to get a little boring. Sharing a bus with seven other men, six straight and another who didn't want to be labelled was getting to Adam. He was set in his ways after years of living alone spending his time with other gay men just like him had given Adam a very sheltered view on the world. It sometimes shocked him that the other Idol men didn't share his views. He thought back on the night before’s game of truth or dare as he shook his head, he learnt a great lesson. Never play a game of truth or dare with a bunch of straight men if you didn't want to spend the night getting funny looks.  
“Isn't it a little third grade?” Adam complained climbing out his bunk to follow Kris towards the front of the bus.  
“At least your stories will be worth telling,” Kris moaned shuffling his feet. “The rest of us are going to look like losers next to you.”  
“Please,” Adam rolled his eyes. “My friends in middle school were all Mormons. My life wasn't that exciting.”  
“At least your Mama didn't cut your sandwiches into dinosaur shapes until you were sixteen,” Kris complained sitting himself down in the empty sitting area to wait for everyone else to arrive. “I was such a loser back then.”  
“I bet I would have had a crush on you back then,” Adam smiled sitting down next to Kris.  
“You wouldn't have noticed me,” Kris said looking down at his hands. “I was so small and sick all the time. I was weak.”  
Adam leaned in kissing the side of Kris's head causing Kris to look around for any prying eyes. That was another reason Adam hated the bus so much, he could not be openly affectionate with Kris, without the others finding out. “I like you small,” Adam whispered kissing the side of his head again. “Anyway you know I would have been crushing on you in high school. It would you not noticing me. Bad skin red hair and 250lbs,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Actually you would have noticed me. You just wouldn't have cared.”  
Kris opened his mouth to answer but stopped at hearing Danny approach. “Ready for embarrassment,” Danny asked smiling. Kris only nodded his eyes focused on Adam as the older men looked down at his hands with a worried look on his face.  
…....................................................  
“Alright Adam truth or dare,” Danny quizzed in his natural annoying way.  
“Truth,” Adam said sending Kris a wink.  
Kris tried not to blush as he watched Adam wiggle around on the floor at his feet as he waited for Danny. “Okay got it.” Danny sent Adam a look that Kris knew Danny was trying to be smart ass. “How far have you gone with a woman?”  
Adam gave the room a small smile before sticking out his tongue and wiggling it around. “Just a little oral.”  
“You went down on a girl?” Matt asked in shock. “Like properly?”  
“I was pretty drunk but yeah I made her come.”  
The bus fell into a stunned silence as everyone stole quick glances at Adam. “So,” Adam mused. “Who's next?”  
“Me,” Kris blurted out as he tried to stop the awkwardness that had filled the bus.  
“Okay,” Danny said still looking at Adam. “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare,” Kris answered causing everyone to whistle and laugh.  
“Oh I've got one,” Anoop said getting all excited. “Kris I dare you to kiss.” Kris's eyes shot to Adam. “Matt,” Anoop finished earning a round of cheers from everyone but Adam. He sat on the floor by Kris's feet picking at Kris's shoes pretending he didn't hear a word any of them were saying.  
“That's a little too far,” Danny said. “I mean that...”  
“Part of the game,” Anoop interrupted. “It's either doing the dare of stripping off naked and running to the girl’s bus. That's the truth or dare rules.”  
“Okay that's just gay,” Danny said turning to Adam quickly. “I mean no offence bro.”  
“It does sound pretty gay,” Adam said smiling softly.  
“Let's get this over with Idol boy,” Matt said standing up and walking towards Kris. “No hands,” he said pointing at Kris.  
Kris looked down at Adam but Adam looked away quickly. “Fine,” Kris sighed standing up so he was in front of Matt.  
“Alright ten seconds guys. And I want tongue,” Anoop announced clapping his hands with excitement.  
Kris had kissed a number of three people in his whole life. The girl at summer camp when he was thirteen who cornered him at the end of summer disco. Katy who he had been with for seven years, and Adam. Who he had just started kissing but already knew he wouldn't be getting bored of it. Now as he stood on the Idol bus with Matt's tongue almost choking him and the other Idols laughing as the counted to ten out loud. He wished he would have took the forfeit and began running around naked. He knew it had to have been less embarrassing than this. The moment he heard Anoop shout ten he pushed away from Matt wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Yeah that was pretty gay,” Matt said laughing nervously.  
Kris scrambled to his seat noticing Adam was still looking down at the floor. Nudging him with his knee Kris gave Adam a little look like he wanted him to know he hadn't enjoyed what had just happened. Adam gave Kris a small smile as he pressed his cheek on the outside of his thigh for a split second before turning back to the other Idols.  
….............................  
Kris shook his head laughing as he and the other Idols learned that Michael had never watched a porn movie. He wasn't laughing at that, it was Adam's reaction when Michael made his little confession that had Kris almost crying with laughing so hard.  
“But seriously, I have movies on my lap top I can show you,” Adam said patting Michael on the knee. “I know they're full of dudes but you'll get the idea.  
“You brought dirty movies with you?” Danny asked horrified.  
“You didn't?” Adam asked just as horrified causing Kris to laugh harder.  
“But that means you...” Michael paused unsure if he could continue.  
“Jerk off?” Adam finished.  
“On the bus?” Danny asked.  
“You don't?” Adam looked like he was going to cry. “None of you do?” He looked around the group at their scared looks.  
Kris had stopped seeing the funny side of it all as Adam's eyes landed on him. “I get pretty tired after the show,” he blurted out sending Adam a please don't look.  
“Whatever,” Adam said rolling his eyes at them all. “But trust me, if I didn't. I would be such a bitch, so be happy I do it.”  
Another silence fell around the bus as everyone but Adam sat blushing. “Truth or dare Adam?” Kris blurted out again earning a dirty look from Danny and Michael. It was clear they couldn't really handle any more of Adam's confessions.  
“Well if you can all handle it. Truth,” Adam said turning to Kris. “Make it a good one.”  
Kris pressed his lips together as he thought of a question he wanted to know the answer too. He did have a question that had been on his mind for weeks now but he had been too afraid of Adam's reaction to bring it up. He figured truth or dare would be perfect for it. “Do you believe that you can commit to one person, and just… well just be exclusive with that one guy?” Kris looked directly at Adam.  
“I'm sorry I didn't know we were taking the Cosmo quiz,” Matt laughed.  
Adam ignored him completely as he kept his attention on Kris. “Well I believe that if you're with someone that is special to you, then it would be exclusive,” Adam said. “There wouldn't be anyone else. I wouldn't need anyone else.” Adam carefully out of sight wrapped his fingers around Kris's ankle giving it a tight squeeze.  
“Well that's good. That's nice for the guy you date,” Kris stuttered as his face turned bright red.  
“Well if you girls are finished with your heart to heart maybe we could get back to the game, “Anoop said causing Kris's cheeks to go even more red.  
“Alright brainy boy. Truth or dare,” Adam laughed.  
…..............................................................  
After another few rounds of truth of dare and Adam decided he's had enough and slipped away to take a shower. Kris had stayed long enough to listen to the playful banter but soon got bored of the discussion whether Adam was masturbating in the shower or not, and headed back to his bunk to check his emails.  
Adam got out the shower a little while later ignoring the funny looks to go find Kris. He could see his feet poking out the bottom bunk and decided to sneak up on him.  
“Jesus,” Kris cried as he slammed his lap top closed. “I thought you were in the shower.”  
“I was,” Adam said looking down at Kris confused. “Now I'm out. What were you looking at?” he asked pointing at the lap top.  
“Nothing,” Kris said sliding over to allow Adam to slide in to sit by his side. “Just playing games.”  
“What game?”  
“Card game.,” Kris answered quickly.  
“Were you looking at porn? Cause you're acting like you were looking at porn,” Adam said looking down at the lap top on Kris's knee.  
“No,” Kris snapped. “I don't even have porn.” Adam pulled a face. “Fine I have porn but that wasn't what I was looking at.”  
“So what was it? A cute guy?” Kris cheeks flushed causing Adam to smile. “I'll take that as a yes. Hey it's okay if you look at other guys. I would be stupid to think I'm the only guy in the world you find attractive.”  
Kris shook his head. “You are really stupid.”  
“What?”  
Kris opened his lap top back up turning the screen for Adam to see. “I called Leila while you were in the shower,” Kris said biting his lip as he watched Adam stare at the screen. “What you said earlier about me not being interested in you. So I asked...”  
“My Mom for a high school picture of me?” Adam interrupted.  
Kris followed Adam's eye line to the black and white photo. “I realized I hadn't see you with your natural hair color,” Kris explained.  
“And now you see my point of what a loser I was,” Adam sighed pointing to the screen. “God I was fat.”  
“Hey,” Kris said pulling the lap top back towards himself. “We both must be talking about a different person because that guys pretty cute.”  
Adam sighed as he studied the picture of himself taken just before he turned eighteen. “I really was a loser Kris.”  
“I would have noticed this face,” Kris answered defiantly Kris clicked a few buttons on his lap top before turning it back to face Adam. “I wasn't the coolest person either.”  
Adam looked down at the lap top to find a picture of Kris as a teenager sitting beside his own high school picture. “You were cute,” Adam smiled. “I would have had a crush.”  
“My Mama cut my hair in our kitchen. She bought my clothes until I was twenty-two,” Kris shook his head. “God look at me.”  
“I'm looking,” Adam smiled. “You're totally not in my league.”  
“I would have noticed you and I would have had a crush on you,” Kris said with a firm tone as he looked at the pictures in front of him.  
“I guess it's a nice dream to have,” Adam smiled sadly.  
“You're impossible,” Kris sighed. “Do you want to know why I would have fallen for you back in high school?” Adam nodded. “Because look at your eyes in that picture. They haven't changed. And it was your eyes that I first got attracted to.,” Kris smiled softly. “That morning I caught you in the bathroom without makeup on. Those are the same eyes I saw.” Kris stopped talking as he ran a finger over Adam's cheek bone. “I would totally have written your name all over my homework books.”  
Adam let out a laugh. “I would have liked that,” he smiled.  
“And we look good together,” Kris mused looking at the pictures in front of him.  
“Yeah,” Adam smiled leaning his head on Kris's shoulder as he looked at the screen.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2035

“So we were always meant to be,” Adam smiled leaning over to give Kris a quick kiss.  
“I’ve been saying that for years,” Kris shrugged.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	212. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 212

Flash Forward 2035

“I just can’t believe you did that,” Kris sighed pulling his bag from the back of the car.  
“Are you still going on about that?” Adam asked closing the car door. “When are you going to let it go?”  
“I just don’t understand why you had to do that,” Kris said walking towards the front door.  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“I want to know why you brought them on our trip,” Kris said sitting his bag down at the front door.  
“I take them everywhere with me,” Adam answered. “They’re always on my phone.”  
“You have pictures of you with every single famous person you’ve ever met on your phone all the time?”  
“Exactly.”  
“I’m amazed there’s enough memory on your phone for pictures of your family,” Kris remarked dryly.  
“I just thought showing Caroline and Conner that I knew a lot of famous people might be interesting for them,” Adam shrugged.  
“You wanted them to realize that you were Adam Lambert,” Kris pointed out.  
“Well I was getting really pissed off with them bitching about how they hated me,” Adam said annoyed.  
“And you wanted them to be so impressed that you knew all these people that they would fall in love with you,” Kris added. “But that’s not what happened was it?”  
“No,” Adam mumbled.  
“No what happened is they think you’re some sort of fanboy who goes around getting their picture taken with famous people,” Kris said trying not to smile.  
“Yes I know,” Adam said annoyed. “I was there.”  
“And now they are going to come here during their next vacation to go star watching with you,” Kris added.  
“We’ll probably never hear from them again,” Adam sighed.  
“We better not have,” Kris sighed stepping into the house. “Because you’ll be the one taking them around to Gaga’s for tea.”  
“You don’t half go on at times,” Adam said walking into the house. “You know if you spent…”  
“Bradley I will not help you throw out Kristopher’s old plaid shirts. I happen to think he looks good in them.”  
“That really sounds like your Mama,” Adam frowned.  
“He looks like a farm boy.”  
“And that sounds like Brad,” Kris sighed.  
“And what is wrong with being a farm boy?” Kim asked loudly from the kitchen.  
“Oh god she’s here,” Adam groaned. “Quick get back in the car before they see us.”  
“There could be something wrong,” Kris said dragging Adam into the house.  
“There will be something wrong if I have to listen to those two,” Adam warned. “Kris I’m going to need another vacation just to deal with them.”  
“Well I’m not to blame for your crazy friend,” Kris shrugged dropping his bag on the floor.  
“But you are to blame for your crazy brother.”  
“Why are you here?” Adam and Kris looked to the living room door to find Tristan standing there.  
“Hey, honey,” Adam smiled. “Did you miss us?”  
“You don’t live here anymore,” Tristan answered.  
“We don’t?” Kris asked.  
“My Cheeks said you’d both gone crazy and you now live on a deserted island,” Tristan answered. “Is there pirates on your island?”  
“No but your Cheeks is going to have an island of his very own soon,” Kris answered. “Now why is Mama here?”  
“Granddad Neil threw her out,” Tristan answered. “Did you bring me back any of the pirate’s gold?”  
“What do you mean Granddad Neil threw her out?” Kris asked confused.  
“He said her and her damn crazy ideas need to take a vacation and he sent her here,” Tristan answered. “Is damn a bad word, Buddy?”  
“It is,” Adam answered. “Don’t say it again.”  
“So Granddad Neil own me ten dollars?” Tristan asked. “Because Mama said every time someone curses me and Gracie gets five dollars. So two curses is ten dollars, right?”  
“Your maths is amazing,” Kris said patting Tristan’s head. “Now I need to talk to my Mama.”  
“Why would you want be punished like that?” Adam frowned.  
“So you’ve finally decided to come home?” Sebastian said walking down the stairs. “Uncle Brad arrived three days ago. Three days with Uncle Brad.”  
“What’s going on with your Mama?” Kris asked.  
“Can’t we just hug our son first?” Adam sighed pushing Kris out of the way. “I missed you.”  
“Doubt it,” Sebastian shrugged giving Adam a quick hug. “Everyone is still crazy. I’m sure you enjoyed the peace and quiet.”  
“I met people who don’t like me,” Adam said with a frown. “There was two of them.”  
“Huh?”  
“There are people out there that don’t like Adam Lambert,” Adam said. “Can you believe that?”  
“Papa never look at the comments on blogs,” Sebastian frowned. “It just wouldn’t be worth it.”  
“Can we get back to my Mama?” Kris sighed. “What’s going on Sebastian?”  
“Apparently Granddad needs a break or something so he sent Mama here,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“What the hell is going on?” Kris asked confused.  
“Anyway, I’ve got to go,” Sebastian said giving Kris a hug. “I’m glad you’re both back. You can fill me in on all the fun you two had later.”  
“Where are you going?” Adam asked.  
“Band meeting and then me and Sophia are going to pick up Paige to go over to Jacob’s.”  
“You and Sophia?” Adam asked.  
“Getting Paige?” Kris added.  
“And going to Jacob?”  
“Apparently we’re all friends now,” Sebastian shrugged. “Anyway, I’ll see you tonight.”  
“Okay, have fun,” Kris sighed as Sebastian walked out of the front door. “Now I need to find out what’s going on.”  
“So vacation time is over?” Adam asked as Kris walked towards the kitchen.  
“We’ll hang out later,” Kris said over his shoulder.  
“I’ll be that good looking guy in your bed tonight,” Adam said as Kris disappeared into the kitchen.

……………………………………………………..

“But you’re old,” Adam frowned.  
“Adam,” Kris warned.  
“I am aware of my age,” Kim said taking a sip of her coffee. “Now what is wrong with me going back to work?”  
“Mama, what Adam is trying to say is that you’re seventy-four now,” Kris tried to explain. “Now is not the time to start a new career.”  
“Yeah if you need money you know we have it,” Adam added. “You can have as much as you want.”  
“But I have some many good ideas,” Kim sighed.  
“But going into business with Brad?” Kris asked. “He’ll drive you insane.”  
“I have been dealing with Bradley for twenty-six years,” Kim said. “I’m very aware of his personality. I mean you’ve been dealing with him for the same amount of time.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Adam frowned.  
“Explaining will just make you do that sulking thing you do,” Kim answered. “Now do you want to know about our business idea?”  
“Sure,” Kris sighed sitting back in his seat.  
“We are making handbags,” Kim said smiling wide.  
“You and Brad?” Adam asked.  
“That’s what I said,” Kim nodded.  
“So Dad sent you here to make handbags with Brad?” Kris asked.  
“He’s too busy with his fishing to care what I do,” Kim said standing up. “So did you both have a good time?”  
“Well we won’t forget it,” Kris said with a fake smile.  
“Yeah it was memorable,” Adam agreed.

……………………………………………………..

“Can you do me a favour and take that plate of cookies into the living room for me?” Jacob asked as he poured the tea. You want milk in your tea?”  
“I want to come home from work and have some peace,” Gabe answered. “That’s what I want right now.”  
“What are you going on about?”  
“This is the third day I’ve came home and found your brother and sister in my house,” Gabe answered. “Now you know I don’t normally mind, but they are starting to annoy me.”  
“Who’s starting to annoy you?”  
“Well Sophia for one,” Gabe answered.  
“And what’s she doing?” Jacob sighed stirring the coffee.  
“She won’t let me pick the napkin color for one,” Gabe answered. “And then there’s Paige with her teeth sucking.”  
“Teeth sucking?”  
“Every time I suggest something she does that thing with her teeth,” Gabe answered. “Like she disapproves of me or something.”  
“The wedding is a black and white theme,” Jacob explained. “Blue napkins aren’t going to work.”  
“I don’t need to be made to feel like I’m stupid,” Gabe frowned. “This is my wedding too you know.”  
“I know,” Jacob smiled.  
“And don’t smile at me,” Gabe warned. “This is about you and me. Not that lot in there with their opinions. I don’t remember them being there at the beginning of our relationship.”  
“Do you remember the night you spent in my room when we first got together?” Jacob asked laying down the spoon to take Jacob’s hand in his.  
“What are you doing?” Gabe asked warily.  
“You had spent the night in my room,” Jacob said wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck.  
“I know what you’re doing,” Gabe said trying not to smile.  
“And what’s that?”  
“You’re trying to butter me up so I’ll stop complaining about your family.”  
“And month for now and they’ll be your family too,” Jacob pointed out. “Now let’s talking about our past.”  
“I remember,” Gabe smiled. “Feels like a lifetime ago now.”  
“I knew we were going to be forever that morning,” Jacob said rubbing the back of Gabe’s neck.  
“I didn’t know what I was getting into,” Gabe remarked.  
“Regret saying it?” Jacob teased.  
“Never,” Gabe answered before leaning in to give Jacob a kiss.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2030

“You're going to have to leave,” Jacob whispered as he leaned over the bed to wake Gabe. “Seriously, get up.”  
“The sun hasn't even came up yet,” Gabe yawned out as he stretched his arms up. “Why are you even awake.”  
“Because there's a guy in my bed,” Jacob snapped. “You have to get up before my Dad or Papa come in.”  
“Do they usually come into your room at...” Gabe paused to look over at the clock, “seven in the morning. Jacob,” he scolded. “I only fell asleep at four.”  
“You have to leave,” Jacob said smacking Gabe's shoulder. “If they find you here...”  
“We didn't do anything,” Gabe interrupted. “You're allowed to have friends over to stay, aren't you?”  
“Not a cute boy I have a huge crush on,” Jacob snapped as he scrambled to pick up Gabe's discarded shoes and socks.  
“Have?” Gabe asked with a smirk on his face.  
“What?”  
“You said the boy you have a crush on,” Gabe pointed out. “Present tense.”  
“Had,” Jacob corrected himself quickly. “I meant had a crush on.”  
“So you don't anymore?” Gabe asked as he stood up from the bed to grab his t-shirt off the floor. “You've stopped thinking I'm cute?”  
“I...” Jacob paused as his eyes scanned over Gabe's naked chest.  
“You?” Gabe smirked.  
“Just get dressed,” Jacob sighed as he turned away. “I need to figure out how to get you out of here before everyone wakes up.”  
“You also need to figure out how to explain the swollen nose,” Gabe said coming to stand behind Jacob. “Is it still sore?”  
“It's fine,” Jacob brushed off. “I'll just tell them I walked into a door.”  
“Which is what you did,” Gabe said reaching around to take Jacob's chin in his hand. “That's what you did, isn't it?”  
“Of course.”  
Gabe nodded his head before reaching up to touch Jacob's nose with his fingertips. “Does that hurt?”  
“Ow, yes,” Jacob winced as he pulled away.  
“That's because that part I just touched has a knuckle print on it,” Gabe pointed out touching the bruise again. “Right there. You see if it was a door you walked into it would be a line, but that mark right there,” Gabe said touching it again. “Well, that's round. Just like a knuckle mark.”  
“I walked into a door,” Jacob said calmly.  
“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “Well, I have a feeling that Ashley is going to be walking into a door later today too.”  
Jacob looked over her shoulder to look at Gabe. “Don't start trouble.”  
“I didn't start trouble,” Gabe shrugged, “but I will finish it.”  
“Just stay here until I can make sure that no one's up.” Jacob pushed Gabe back to the bed before turning to open his room door. “Crap,” he whispered closing the door again.  
“What?”  
“Elle's room doors open.”  
“And?”  
“And that means she's up,” Jacob answered.  
“And?”  
“And that means my Dad and Papa will be up,” Jacob answered through gritted teeth. “You're just going to have to stay here until I can sneak you out.”  
“Fine by me,” Gabe shrugged as he kicked his shoes off again. “Wake me up when that happens.”  
Jacob watched opened mouth as Gabe climbed back into his bed. “You can't do...”  
“Jacob, breakfast,” Adam called out from behind the door.  
“Coming,” Jacob said in a panic as he shot Gabe a look.  
“Bring me some eggs when you come back,” Gabe smirked before pulling the cover over his head.

…………………………………………………..

“I am not climbing out of your bedroom window,” Gabe snapped as he struggled to get his shoes back on. “I could fall and break my neck.”  
“It's better than anything my Dad will do to you if he finds you in here,” Jacob snapped as he pushed Gabe towards the window.  
“Come on,” Gabe laughed. “Your parents love me.”  
“They'll bury you if they catch you here.”  
Gabe stumbled backwards as Jacob continued to push him. “Stop that. You know I'm not good with heights.”  
“I'm sure You'll cope,” Jacob remarked. “Just climbed down slowly.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Very.”  
“Jake, come on.” Gabe let out a nervous laugh. “Can't I just hide out here for the day? I don't have to be at the gym until tonight.”  
“My Dad's deciding to be Mr. Mom today,” Jacob said through gritted teeth. “He's going to be in here soon.”  
“So I'll hide in your closet.”  
“Ha,” Jacob scoffed. “Isn't that the truth?”  
“I'm not in the closet anymore,” Gabe said calmly. “Remember? I told my parents.”  
“What about your friends?” Jacob asked as he folded his arms across his chest. “Does you big bad boxing friends know you like boys?”  
“Jacob,” Gabe sighed.  
“I didn't think so,” Jacob said annoyed. “Now start climbing.”  
Gabe looked out of the bedroom window with wide eyes. “What if I fall and die?”  
“You'll be missed greatly,” Jacob answered without thinking.  
Gabe sighed heavily as he pushed open the window. “I can't believe I'm doing this.”  
“Just take your time,” Jacob instructed as he helped Gabe onto the edge.  
Gabe turned around to face Jacob as he held onto the ledge tight. “Give me a kiss.”  
“What?”  
“If I'm going to fall to my death I want to get a kiss from you first.”  
“I'm not kissing you.”  
“Why?” Gabe asked annoyed. “Am I not good enough for you? Are your lips only for closet cases like Ashley?”  
“You're one to talk,” Jacob scoffed.  
“Don't compare me to him. I might be a closet case, but at least I don't smack you about,” Gabe said through gritted teeth. “Is that what you're attracted to? A big bad boy.”  
“Kissing Ashley didn't mean anything,” Jacob sighed. “He wasn't even that good.”  
“So give me a kiss then,” Gabe asked stretching up so his face was close to Jacob's.  
“No,” Jacob said pulling away.  
“Why?”  
“Because...” Jacob sighed heavily as he leaned against the window frame. “You matter. If I kiss you it isn't just for fun. It should mean something.”  
“Of course it would mean something,” Gabe said softly. “It would be our first kiss.”  
“And I'm not having that kiss with you hanging out of my bedroom window,” Jacob said softly. “If I kiss you, I want it to be...”  
“Special?” Gabe finished. “Romantic? Mind blowing?”  
“You really do think a lot of yourself,” Jacob scoffed.  
“What if I promise you every kiss I give you will be all those things?” Gabe quizzed. “Even the ones when I'm hanging from your bedroom window.”  
“I would say that's a hard promise to keep,” Jacob answered.  
“I can keep that promise,” Gabe said honestly. “I know exactly what you want, and I know exactly how to give it to you.”  
“How can you know what I want,” Jacob sighed. “We've hardly spoke in three years.”  
Gabe nodded his head before looking Jacob in the eye. “You want exactly what your parents have,” Gabe answered. “You want a boyfriend that can be your best friend too. You want someone honestly and reliable...” Gabe paused to let out a laugh. “I know you think I can't do those last two things, but I'm working on it.”  
“I can't be with someone who's not those things,” Jacob said.  
“So if I work on those two things?”  
“Come back to me when you've achieved them,” Jacob answered.  
“It's a deal,” Gabe said sticking out his hand for Jacob to shake.  
“Deal,” Jacob said grasping Gabe's hand.  
“I better go,” Gabe smiled before lifting Jacob's hand to his lips to leave a gently kiss on his knuckles. “I'll call you later.”  
“Okay,” Jacob breathed out as his hand slipped from Gabe's grasp.

End of Flashback 2030

Flash Forward 2035

“Why do you have that look on your face?” Adam asked as Kris walked into the bedroom.  
“I just got off the phone with my Dad,” Kris sighed climbing onto the bed.  
“Is he coming to take your Mama back?” Adam asked. “I can help her pack.”  
“He was actually hoping she would spend the summer here,” Kris answered. “He wants us to keep her here.”  
“He can’t do that,” Adam frowned. “I want to enjoy my summer. Can’t she stay when I’m away on my tour? I mean a full summer with your Mama. What have I done to deserve that?”  
“Shut up,” Kris snapped.  
“Kris?” Adam frowned. “You okay?”  
“My Dad said he needs a break,” Kris answered looking down at his hands.  
“From your Mama?”  
“He said that past few months have been tough,” Kris answered.  
“Well they have been married over fifty years,” Adam remarked. “It must take it’s toll sometime.”  
“So is that what you’ll be doing in another twenty-five years?” Kris asked annoyed. “Dropping me off to live with Jacob and Gabe?”  
“Doubt it,” Adam smiled. “It’ll be more like you dropping me off.”  
“I’m glad you find all this funny,” Kris remarked. “It was only a few weeks ago you were freaking out about your parents getting back together. Now it looks like mine are about to break up.”  
“You’re not seriously, are you?”  
“Very,” Kris answered.  
“Baby,” Adam sighed. “There is more chance of you and I breaking up than your parents. Your Dad’s just tired.”  
“He sounded pretty serious,” Kris said causing Adam to sigh.  
“Come here.”  
“I just don’t get it,” Kris said moving into Adam’s arms. “My parents used to be so solid.”  
“They’re still solid,” Adam said kissing the side of Kris’s head. “I bet you any money your Dad will be here within the week to take her back home.”  
“You think?” Kris asked.  
“I hope,” Adam sighed.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	213. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 213

Flash Forward 2035

“You see this is why I’ll be buying my own yacht when I’m a millionaire,” Elle remarked looking between Adam and Kris.  
“It wasn’t so bad,” Adam shrugged. “The meals were good on the cruise.”  
“The company wasn’t so good,” Adam added.  
“Do you know how many albums you would need to sell to be able to buy your own yacht?” Harry asked looking up from his plate. “I mean you would have to sell a lot.”  
“I will be selling millions,” Elle said before looking back at her Papa. “Maybe next time you two won’t run off without telling us first.”  
“I mean what happens if you don’t get a recording contract?” Harry asked taking a fork full of food. “What happens then?”  
“And why the hell would I not get a recording contract?” Elle asked. “I mean you’ve heard me sing.”  
“Sure,” Harry shrugged. “I mean you’re pretty good, but I’m sure LA is full of pretty good singers. Some of them might even be amazing.”  
“I am more than pretty good,” Elle frowned.  
“So you two just hanging out here tonight?” Kris asked trying to change the subject.  
“But how do you not know that there is some girl on the next street with a better voice?” Harry asked. “I’m just saying maybe you shouldn’t put your eggs in the one basket. You might lose the basket. Drop it and all your eggs will be broken. Maybe you should think of a backup plan.”  
“Do you think Madonna and Gaga had a backup plan?” Elle asked annoyed.  
“You really want to be Madonna or Gaga?” Harry asked pulling a face.  
“And what is wrong with them?” Elle asked.  
“Yeah,” Adam added.  
“Well Gaga copied Madonna and Madonna copied all the singers and dancers she met in New York,” Harry answered. “None of them had an original idea between them.”  
“How dare you…”  
“You know you’re not Madonna or Gaga, don’t you?” Harry asked.  
“They are legends,” Elle answered.  
“Janis Joplin was a legend,” Harry remarked. “Billi Holiday, Dusty Springfield. They are legends. Those women could stand in front of a mic and just sing. Take away Gaga and Madonna’s weird outfits and you’ve got good singers. You should aim higher.”  
“That’s it,” Elle snapped standing up. “Come with me.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“We’re finished with Dinner now,” Elle said pulling Harry’s chair away from the table.  
“I still have peas on my plate,” Harry complained as Elle pushed him out of the kitchen.  
“We’ll be in the living room if anyone needs us,” Elle called out over her shoulder.  
“That is one pissed of teenager we have,” Kris remarked before eating a fork full of potatoes.  
“What’s wrong with Madonna and Gaga?” Adam frowned.

………………………………………………………..

“What do you mean you’ve got a surprise for me?” Jacob asked following Gabe to the side of the house.  
“Well you wanted Grace to be able to go down the aisle at our wedding and I’ve figured it out,” Gabe smiled stopping in front of a large lump covered in a sheet.  
“This better not be the thing your Granddad uses to feed the pigs,” Jacob warned.  
“Like I want my ass kicked by my future husband,” Gabe said rolling his eyes. “I told my Granddad what you had planned and he did this,” he added before pulling the sheet from the lump.  
“That’s…”  
“That would be a wagon,” Gabe smiled. “How cool is it?”  
“It’s…”  
“Don’t even bother trying to get into it,” Gabe sighed. “I tried. It just toppled over with me in it.”  
“This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Jacob gushed bending down to look at the wagon. “Bill made all this?”  
“Walter’s going to make some sort of cushion for Grace to sit in,” Gabe added. “I told him the wedding was black and white.”  
“I bet he made some snide comment about the theme,” Jacob frowned looking down at the wagon.  
“There was some words,” Gabe answered. “I didn’t listen to them. I’m sure our wedding won’t look like a zebra.”  
“He said that?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll ban him from our wedding.”  
“We can’t ban my step-grandfather from our wedding,” Gabe remarked.  
“We’re banning your parents.”  
“Because evil won’t go with your black and white theme,” Gabe pointed out. “Now where do you want to keep the wagon?”  
“You know you can invite your parents if you want,” Jacob remarked. “I mean we’ll have to look for your Mom, but if you want them there.”  
“You had a bang on the head or something?”  
“I just don’t want you regretting anything,” Jacob explained. “We don’t know what the future holds. Your parents might come around.”  
“You have had a bang on the head,” Gabe frowned running his hand through Jacob’s hair.  
“I’ve just been thinking about our kids lately,” Jacob explained taking hold of Gabe’s hand.  
“We have kids?”  
“Our future kids.”  
“Okay,” Gabe nodded. “What about them?”  
“What are they going to think when they’re teenagers?”  
“About?”  
“Our family,” Jacob answered. “They are going to wonder about their grandparents.”  
“Your parents are their grandparents,” Gabe shrugged. “They can ask about them themselves.”  
“And your parents?”  
“I will explain to them that it’s better they don’t know them,” Gabe shrugged. “I have no problem about that.”  
“I was talking to Paige.”  
“I was going to talk to you about that,” Gabe frowned. “You and her seem to be getting closer.”  
“Not as close as her and Sophia,” Jacob pointed out.  
“Yeah, what’s that all about?” Gabe laughed. “I walked in on them both swapping clothes the other day.”  
“I guess Paige has passed the test,” Jacob shrugged.  
“When did I pass the test?” Gabe quizzed.  
“Who says you have?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“They’re letting me marry you, aren’t they?”  
“Good point,” Jacob smiled. “I think you passing the test was your looks.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well I’m sure Sophia had a little crush on you when we first met.”  
“She did not,” Gabe laughed.  
“She was falling all over you the day you met us,” Jacob pointed out.  
“I had a great body back then,” Gabe shrugged. “Anyway she wasn’t the only one falling over themselves to get to me. I remember your flirting too.”  
“And you taking your top off every time we hung out wasn’t you flirting?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“So maybe we both flirted,” Gabe shrugged. “I’m not ashamed of it.”  
“Are you going to still flirt with me after we’re married?”  
“Don’t have to,” Gabe shrugged. “I already have you.”  
“Is that so?” Jacob asked.  
“Pretty much,” Gabe smiled before grabbing hold of the wagon’s handle. “I’ll put this in the garage.”  
“Yeah, you’re going to be spending a lot of our married life on the sofa,” Jacob mumbled to himself before following Gabe to the garage.

……………………………………………

“This is bad, Sebastian,” Cole sighed. “You have to end it.”  
“I am not going to end my relationship with Paige because you guys don’t like it,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s not happening.”  
“Dude, we can’t have girls around us right now,” Parker sighed. “We are about to start a promotional tour. We need to be single. We need to look available to our fans.”  
“What fans?” Sebastian asked. “I haven’t seen any of these imaginary fan you guys have been talking about.”  
“After our first performance they’re going to be thousands of them,” Parker remarked. “We are going to be beating them off with a stick.”  
“We won’t keep our fans if we do that,” Sebastian frowned. “Anyway, fans don’t really think that we’re going to meet them and suddenly fall in love with them. We’re not going to run away with one of them.”  
“We might if they’re hot,” Parker shrugged. “Anyway, we’ve got to give them a chance. I bet your Papa made girls think they had a chance when he was famous.”  
“Okay, first my Papa is still famous,” Sebastian said holding up his finger. “And second, my Papa’s gay.”  
“Bet his fans still thought they had a chance,” Parker shrugged. “You know, before he got old.”  
“Remind me to lend you a brain cell before we start doing interviews,” Sebastian sighed. “And I’m keeping Paige. You four losers can chase after our make believe fans if you want to, but leave me out of it.”  
“Yeah well don’t come crying to me when some hot sixteen-year-old wants to sneak into your hotel room after our show.”  
“You mean our five minute show, because that’s all we’ve rehearsed for?”  
“You wait,” Parker warned. “We are about to become the biggest thing in music history.”  
“Really?” Sebastian smirked. “Bigger than Michael Jackson?”  
“Even bigger than your Papa,” Parker nodded.  
“Okay, if we ever get has big as my Papa I will gladly break up with Paige,” Sebastian said. “But until then she’s staying. Now is this little meeting over, because Paige is on her way so that we can go to my house.”  
“Just remember to get your parent’s permission for this little tour,” Parker said.  
“When did you become our manager?” Sebastian quizzed.  
“Since our real manager called in with a hangover,” Parker answered.  
“I can’t tell my parents that,” Sebastian remarked. “They’d never let me go with a semi alcoholic.”  
“Your little girlfriend’s here,” Parker said causing Sebastian to look over his shoulder.  
“You think any of our fans would be as hot as her?” Sebastian quizzed as Paige walked towards them.  
“But there would be more of them,” Parker whispered.  
“What are you two talking about?”  
“Parker wanted me to break up with your so that I could hook up with random girls on this tour,” Sebastian answered causing Parker’s eyes to widen.”  
“I didn’t say that,” Parker stuttered.  
“He did,” Sebastian whispered.  
“Is that so?” Paige asked folding her arms across her chest.  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Parker said with a nervous laugh.  
“And what did you say?” Paige asked turning to look at Sebastian.  
“I told him I would,” Sebastian answered. “I mean I have to be nice to my fans.”  
“Totally,” Paige nodded. “I mean I’ll be looking for guys while you’re away.”  
“Cool,” Sebastian smiled. “Now we both have a plan for while I’m away.”  
“Uh huh.”  
Parker frowned looking between Sebastian and Paige. “You two are weird.”

……………………………………………………..

“Neil?”  
“What is that noise?” Adam asked lifting his head from Kris’s shoulder.  
“Neil?”  
“Sounds like my Mama,” Kris shrugged.  
“Neil!”  
“It sounds like your Mama is calling for your Dad,” Adam remarked. “He’s not here, is he?”  
“Don’t you think I would have told you that when you got home?”  
“Neil?”  
“She’s defiantly calling for your Dad.”  
“Maybe she’s on the phone?”  
“There you are,” Kim said walking into the living room. “I’ve been calling you for five minutes.”  
“Me?” Kris asking looking for confused.  
“Why are you ignoring me?”  
“Mama you’ve been shouting for my Dad.”  
“We thought you were on the phone,” Adam added.  
“I was not,” Kim said sitting down on the edge of the sofa.  
“You were calling out for Neil,” Adam remarked.  
“I was?” Kim asked confused.  
“You were Mama.”  
“Well that’s silly,” Kim said with a confused laugh.  
“Did you need something?”  
“I just wanted to know if Daniel was bringing home his little girlfriend?” Kim asked. “I’m making dinner for everyone.”  
“Daniel?”  
“What?”  
“You said Daniel,” Adam answered. “Did you mean Sebastian?”  
“I said Daniel?”  
“Mama are you okay?” Kris asked sitting up from the sofa.  
“Yeah, what’s with the crazy acting?” Adam added.  
“I am not crazy,” Kim snapped. “So I forgot a few names. There are too many damn names in this family anyway.”  
“Maybe you should rest tonight,” Kris remarked. “I mean you’ve probably had a long day with Brad.”  
“I know he’s going to bed early after spending the day with you,” Adam added.  
“Anyway I’m going to make a pot roast,” Kim said standing up. “Kristopher do you want carrots?”  
“I don’t like carrots, Mama,” Kris frowned.  
“Of course you do,” Kim sighed. “They’re your favorites.”  
“They’re Daniels favorites,” Kris pointed out.  
“Right,” Kim smiled. “Of course. No carrots for you. What about you Adam?”  
“I like carrots.”  
“Give me two hours,” Kim smiled before leaving the living room.  
“Well that was weird,” Adam frowned.  
“I don’t think this whole working with Brad thing is a good idea,” Kris sighed. “It’s the first day and she’s already tired.”  
“I’m still in the mind-set that your Dad will be here any day to pick her up,” Adam shrugged. “Give her three days and she’ll be abandoning Brad and his crazy ideas.”  
“I hope you’re right,” Kris sighed.  
“And look on the bright side,” Adam shrugged.  
“There’s a bright side?”  
“We get pot roast for dinner,” Adam smiled.

……………………………………

“So everyone say thank you to Mama for making this meal,” Adam said taking a seat at the dinner table.  
“You know I’m always thankful when Mama comes to visit,” Sebastian smiled before taking a fork full of food.  
“Are you going to introduce Paige to your Mama?” Kris asked looking at his youngest son.  
“Oh yeah, Mama this is Paige. Paige this is my Mama,” Sebastian said with a mouthful of food.  
“I’ve met Paige before,” Kim said taking a seat. “You brought her to Conway last summer.  
“Mama,” Sebastian frowned. “That was Megan.”  
“What?”  
“Mama are you sure you’re okay?” Kris asked putting down his fork.  
“Don’t give me that look Kristopher,” Kim warned. “So I forgot a few names. You try thinking clearly with Bradley annoying you all day.”  
“That’s why I think it’s best you don’t go into this little business with Brad,” Kris said. “I mean if this is you after one day.”  
“I didn’t want you to go be on that TV show all those years ago,” Kim remarked.  
“What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“I made it clear that I thought you were making a big mistake,” Kim answered. “Did you listen?”  
“No,” Kris sighed.  
“No you did not,” Kim said. “You just went off and auditioned for the show, and what happened?”  
“I won,” Kris mumbled looking down at his plate.  
“You won and you found your husband,” Kim pointed out. “And now twenty-six years later you’re a happily married man with a big happy family. I was wrong then.”  
“And what has this got to do with your making handbags?” Kris asked confused.  
“We all have our dreams,” Kim answered. “I just took a little longer to realize mine. Now eat your pot roast before it gets cold.”  
“Well that told you,” Adam mumbled before taking a bit of his food.  
“Shut up,” Kris mouthed before taking a bit of his pot roast.

…………………………………………..

“What’s wrong with Mama?” Elle asked walking into Kris and Adam’s bedroom.  
“Why?” Kris sighed. “What did she do now?”  
“Well after trying to call Granddad with the TV remote for about three minutes she’s now wondering when you two are coming home.”  
“We’re in bed,” Adam frowned. “We said good night to her.”  
“She said she forgot,” Elle shrugged. “She also sent me up with your mail.”  
“It’s eleven at night,” Kris frowned taking the mail from Elle.  
“She’s been carrying it around in her bag all day.”  
“Why?” Kris sighed.  
“Because she was going to post it for you,” Elle answered.  
“She was going to post the mail that was just delivered to us?” Adam quizzed.  
“That’s what she said.”  
“Is she doing this to annoy us?” Adam asked.  
“I should talk to her,” Kris sighed.  
“She’s already talking to Granddad,” Elle said. “Anyway I’m going to bed. Harry is going to pick his suit for the wedding and I want to be there to make sure he isn’t going to buy a kilt or something.”  
“Well, have a good sleep,” Adam smiled as he looked through the mail.  
“I’m going to have to call my Dad again,” Kris frowned. “I mean this is weird isn’t it?”  
“Your Mama is getting a little confused,” Adam shrugged opening the first letter. “She’s old, it happens.”  
“It’s more than that,” Kris said. “I mean my Dad’s been all weird too. Something’s going on with them.”  
“They’re not the only one,” Adam frowned looking down at the letter in his hand.  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s from a hotel downtown,” Adam answered. “They’re concerned about the room our son has been renting for the past few weeks.”  
“Jacob’s renting a room?” Kris asked. “Please tell me this isn’t to hold wedding supplies or something.”  
“It’s Sebastian,” Adam said handing the letter to Kris. “He’s been renting it for his girlfriend.”  
“Why are Sebastian and Paige using a hotel room?” Kris asked confused. “Oh god I hope it’s not for sex.”  
“Well it says in the letter that the room is only used late at night,” Adam answered pointing at the letter.  
“Sebastian’s been home every night,” Kris remarked.  
“That we know of,” Adam pointed out. “We were away from ten days.”  
“Damn it,” Kris snapped. “Why do all of our trips always end badly?”  
“We’re going to have to talk to him,” Adam sighed.  
“Not before I talk to my Mama,” Kris said.  
“I think we should deal with our own family first.”  
“My Mama is my family,” Kris frowned.  
“Look don’t get pissy with me because your Mama has finally gone crazy,” Adam warned. “We need to know what’s going on with Sebastian.”  
“Okay will you two be quiet,” Elle sighed walking back into the room.  
“Were you spying on us?”  
“Do you want to know what’s going on?” Elle asked sitting on the bottom of the bed.  
“Go on then,” Adam sighed.  
“Well first I don’t know what’s wrong with Mama,” Elle began. “Although Harry said his Grandma went a little crazy when she old.”  
“And Sebastian?”  
“Have you noticed that Paige has been at our house for dinner every night?” Elle asked.  
“I noticed,” Adam nodded. “What about it?”  
“Well if it was Sebastian not coming home every night for dinner wouldn’t you find it weird?” Elle asked. “Have you noticed that this Aunt of Paige is nowhere to be seen? She’s hardly talked about her.”  
“What exactly are you getting at?”  
“I just think you should ask Sebastian about the Aunt,” Elle answered standing up. “I can’t tell you what’s going on because of the whole sibling loyalty thing, but look into it. I’m sure you’ll get it.”  
“So are you saying there’s no Aunt?” Kris asked.  
“Think about it,” Elle said walking towards the door. “Now don’t tell him I told you.”  
“You haven’t told us anything,” Adam frowned.  
“Exactly,” Elle whispered before closing the bedroom door.  
“Great,” Adam sighed. “We’re never going to get to sleep tonight.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	214. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 214

Flash Forward 2035

“So there’s no Aunt?” Adam asked.  
“From what the manager of the hotel knows, Paige goes there every night and sleeps then she leaves in the morning when Sebastian comes to pick her up.”  
“How is she paying for a hotel every night?” Adam asked.  
“Well I called the bank and had them give me a statement on Sebastian’s bank details,” Kris answered. “And it looks like he is.”  
“He’s paying for her hotel?” Adam frowned. “I don’t understand.”  
“I’m guessing there’s more to Paige’s story than they’re telling us,” Kris answered. “I’m guessing she’s fallen out with her family lately and Sebastian’s helping her out.”  
“And sixteen-year-old can’t live on her own,” Adam sighed. “It’s impossible.”  
“I guess we talk to him,” Kris sighed. “Where is he?”  
“He and Jacob went to pick suits for the reception.”  
“Our sons are shopping together?” Kris frowned.  
“It’s a proud moment, isn’t it?”  
“They’ll kill each other,” Kris remarked.  
“Yeah, probably,” Adam shrugged. “That’s the store manager’s job to deal with.”

…………………………………….

“How’s the crotch?”  
“You leave my crotch alone,” Sebastian warned.  
“Look, I just want to know they fit okay,” Jacob sighed. “I am a fashion designer, you know.”  
“I’m aware,” Sebastian sighed. “And so is the sales assistant who was only trying to make suggestions.”  
“Pink bowties are not a suggestion,” Jacob frowned. “They should be a crime.”  
“Look are we done here?” Sebastian sighed. “I’ve got things to do.”  
“Paige is out having lunch with Sophia,” Jacob pointed out. “And it seems you have no other friends apart from her so what have you got to do?”  
“Punch myself in the face,” Sebastian answered dryly. “Anything would be better than this.”  
“Look best man,” Jacob said pointing at Sebastian. “We are in this together. Until the moment I say I do, you and I are a team. So why don’t you just lay down and accept it.”  
“Can I help you both?”  
Jacob turned around to find another sales assistant standing in front of him. “Depends,” he answered.  
“On what?”  
“What do you think about pink bowties?”  
“They’re about forty years out of date,” the sales assistant answered.  
“Then you can help us,” Jacob smiled. “We’re looking for suits for a wedding reception.”  
“Your wedding?”  
“Yes,” Jacob said smiling proudly. “Now I have the day time suits all sorted and it’s a black and white wedding theme.”  
“Fabulous,” the sales assistant gushed.  
“I know, right,” Jacob smiled. “So we need some nice black suits, but this one doesn’t want to wear a tie,” he added pointing to Sebastian.  
“Because I’ll be wearing one all day, I don’t want to be wearing one all night,” Sebastian frowned.  
“You’ll wear what I tell you to wear,” Jacob said pointing a finger at his brother.  
“It’s my damn body,” Sebastian mumbled to himself. “I’ll wear what I want.”  
“He’ll have a nice white shirt too,” Jacob said looking at the sales assistant.  
“You two are so cute,” the sales assistant gushed. “You’re going to make a great married couple.”  
“Oh god,” Sebastian groaned.  
“I don’t think so,” Jacob laughed.  
“I mean it,” the sales assistant smiled. “You’re so well suited.”  
“We’re brothers,” Sebastian said quickly before the sales assistant could say anything else. “I’m his best man.”  
“Oh.”  
“Like I’d marry him,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.  
“It must be your sibling bond I was seeing,” the sales assistant stuttered out. “I’ll go get you guys some shirts.”  
“Why do you have to act so offended?” Sebastian frowned.  
“What are you babbling about?” Jacob asked looking at the suits.  
“You act offended whenever people think we’re a couple,” Sebastian answered.  
Jacob frowned looking over his shoulder. “You want people to think we’re a couple?”  
“I don’t want you thinking I’m beneath you,” Sebastian answered.  
“Look I know there’s no blood between us, but in all senses that are real, we’re brothers,” Jacob said turning back to the suits. “And you’re not gay.”  
“I would make some guy really happy you know,” Sebastian frowned moving to stand in front of Jacob.  
“I don’t want to be happy with you,” Jacob shrugged. “I’d rather be happy with a woman.”  
“Whatever,” Sebastian mumbled.  
“Look,” Jacob sighed putting down the suit he was looking at. “You’re a great looking guy. How can you not be with a brother like me, but when people think we’re a couple it makes me want to poke my own eyes out. No offence.”  
“I’m better looking than Gabe,” Sebastian mumbled.  
“Yeah right,” Jacob scoffed. “And my ass doesn’t look fabulous in jeans.”

………………………………………………

“What do you mean you lost my Mama?” Kris asked looking at Brad.  
“I sent her out to get us lunch and she hasn’t come back,” Brad answered. “That was five hours ago.”  
“You’ve lost Kim?” Adam asked confused. “But she can’t drive. How did she get lunch?”  
“The place was only two doors down from the studio,” Brad answered. “I went in and asked the manager if he’d seen her, but she hadn’t even gone in.”  
“I have to call the cops,” Kris said panicking.  
“And say what?” Adam asked.  
“Someone could have taken her,” Kris said looking around for his cell.  
“Okay this is an old woman we’re talking about,” Adam remarked. “Not a little girl.”  
“There’s something going on with her,” Kris said. “Something weird is happening.”  
“That’s what I thought,” Brad frowned. “She didn’t know who Cass was.”  
“Okay something is seriously wrong with her,” Kris sighed.  
“You haven’t given her anything, have you?” Adam asked looking at Brad.  
“Given her anything?”  
“You’re going to be fifty in a few months and Cass was saying you were trying to capture your youth,” Adam explained. “I remember your youth,” he added. “You haven’t been experimenting, have you?”  
“Are you asking me if I’ve taken drugs?” Brad asked folding his arms across his chest.  
“You’ve given my Mama drugs?” Kris asked taking a step towards Brad.  
“Adam control your husband,” Brad said backing up against the kitchen top.  
“Just answer the question, Bradley.”  
“I would never give Kim drugs,” Brad said annoyed. “What kind of person do you think I am?”  
“You got her locked up once,” Kris shrugged.  
“That was years ago.”  
“They woman in the church still gossip about it.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2012

Adam lay back in bed looking up at the ceiling confused. It was the morning after his birthday party and the first birthday in about ten years he hadn't woken with a hang-over and a stranger in his bed. He had developed an unhealthy habit of going over board and doing something he would regret but not last night. Last night he had crawled under the covers before three am and cuddled with his boyfriend. He had then woken in the arms of his boyfriend who was now busy making him breakfast in bed. He remembered his last birthday just before Idol started and how that had ended with him and Drake falling into bed together. Now a year later he lay snuggled under his comfy silk sheets while his boyfriend carried a tray of food in for him.  
"What's with the look Lambert?" Kris smiled leaning down to set the tray of food on Adam's lap before leaving a long lingering kiss on his lips. "You look a little confused."  
"I am." Adam mumbled taking a bite of his toast. "I don't have a hang-over. It's the morning after my birthday and I don't have a hang-over. And I woke up in bed someone I actually know and not some random guy I picked up to make me feel better about getting old."  
Kris held his hand up stopping Adam from continuing. "Spare me the details." Kris lay back against the pillows as he smiled up at his boyfriend. "You’re maturing."  
"Is that a nice way saying I'm old." Adam asked between bites.  
"I'd say more settled. You have a anchor now." Adam pointed at Kris causing him to laugh. "Yes I'm your anchor."  
"You’re a cute anchor." Adam remarked.  
"Well thank you." Kris laughed stealing a slice of toast.  
"But aren't we a little young for anchors? I mean you’re only twenty four."  
"And?" Kris shrugged. "My parents were married at my age. They had kids when they were your age."  
Adam screwed up his face. "See you bring parents into this and it makes it sound like we're old and boring."  
"Not old and boring." Kris said. "You know it's not normal to get completely wasted and wake up in a strange place. You might think my patents are boring but I like to think of them as content. They don't need to be running around town getting wasted.  
Adam raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Did I offend you?"  
"You called my parents old and boring." Kris complained. "Just because they don't drink or party doesn't mean they're boring."  
"Okay." Adam said holding up his hands.  
"My Mama is a lady. You wouldn't catch her staying out all night doing gods knows what." Kris said drawing his eyes off Adam as he grabbed another slice of toast.  
"Okay." Adam said with a amused laugh.  
Kris's phone rand pulling him from his sulk as he climbed off the bed to answer it, mumbling at Adam as he went. "Hello? Hey dad, yeah. Okay yeah."  
Adam sat on bed watching his boyfriend pace up and down in front of him with the phone pressed against his ear. "Something up." He asked when Kris finally hung up.  
"That was my dad." Kris said looking confused at the phone in his hand. "Mama didn't go back to the hotel last night." Kris ignored the smug look his boyfriend was now giving him. "Just get dressed." He snapped before marching out the room.  
........................  
Adam really looked smug as he leant against Kris's car with his arms folded. Both Allen men stood beside him both wearing the same confused look. "There she is." Adam pointed out.  
"Mama." Kris called out running to greet her. Neil Allen stood back watching, still looking very confused.  
"I sort of feel responsible for this." Adam said giving Neil a side-ways glance.  
"I think you sort of should." Neil answered dryly.  
"Hey bitches." Both Adam and Neil looks up to see Cheeks and Cass walking out behind Kim.  
"In fact let's not blame you." Neil said pushing himself off the side of the car. "Let’s blame him." Neil walked towards his wife as Kris approached the car.  
"They've dropped the charges." Kris sighed stopping in front of Adam. "The cop said a night in the cells was enough of a warning for them."  
Adam nodded his head as he looked over Kris's shoulder towards Kim. "What was the charges." Adam asked carefully.  
"Harassment." Kris sighed. "Well sexual harassment actually."  
Adam choked back a laugh. "Sexual harassment?"  
"According to the cops they were called because a young man and older woman were in the street singing and dancing in the middle of the road." Kris rubbed his face with his hand. "When the cops showed up Cheeks and my Mama tried to make him strip."  
"The cop?" Adam asked with a smirk.  
"Yes." Kris said through gritted teeth. "When he wouldn't Cheeks and my Mama pulled him to the ground and stripped him."  
"The cop?" Adam asked again.  
"Yes the cop." Kris snapped.  
"Okay." Adam said holding up his hands. "Why did they arrest Cass?"  
"He sort of freaked out when they put the cuffs on my Mama and grabbed on to her legs and wouldn't let go." Kris explained as Cass walked towards them.  
"Kris I am so sorry." Cass said. "God this is so embarrassing."  
"I don't blame you." Kris looked over Cass's shoulder towards Cheeks.  
"You okay Cass." Adam asked putting his hand on his friends shoulder.  
"It’s just been a really weird night." Cass sighed.  
"Well you just spent the night locked in a cell with Cheeks." Kris remarked causing Cass to look over his shoulder at Cheeks."  
"God I got to go. Seriously Kris I'm sorry." Cass shook his head. "I got to go."  
Adam and Kris watched confused as Cass disappeared around the corner. "That was weird." Adam remarked.  
"This whole morning been weird." Kris sighed. "Next year we celebrate your birthday alone."

………………………………………………..

Adam wandered into the kitchen to find Kim standing by the stove. "Shouldn't you be resting." Adam asked coming up to put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I need to get lunch ready." Kim fused over the pots in front of her.  
"I can do that." Adam said. "You had a tough night."  
"I don't know what you’re talking about."  
"Spending a night in a......."  
"I said I don't know what you’re talking about." Kim snapped.  
"Okay." Adam said walking over to the kitchen table. "We're playing that game."  
"I invited Bradley and Cassidy over."  
"You didn't see enough of them last night?" Adam asked amused.  
"Well I want to make sure they are okay." Kim said as she began setting the table. "I sort of feel responsible."  
"Don't take the blame for Brad. I know he was the one who got the cops called."  
"I said I don't know what you’re talking about." Kim said through gritted teeth and I'm not talking about that. It was my idea to play truth or dare."  
Adam screwed up his face as he looked across the table at Kim. She was busy trying to ignore him. "I know I'm going to wish I didn't ask this but. Truth or dare?"  
"It got a little weird." Kim sighed sitting down. "I think Bradley and Cassidy might have engaged in some sexual activity." Adam sat with his mouth open as he looked at the woman across from him. "I think." Kim added.  
"You think?" Adam asked slowly.  
"The dare was the spend seven minutes in the bathroom together." Adam nodded his head slowly. "Naked."  
"Naked?" Adam's head was really spinning now.  
"They were acting really weird afterwards." Kim sighed.  
Adam stood from his seat nodding as he walked backwards out the door. "I should get dressed for lunch." Adam disappeared out the door only to poke his head back round a few seconds later. "You didn't do anything weird did you?"  
Kim looked down at her hands shrugging her shoulders. "I might have made out with Bradley for a bit."  
"Of course you did." Adam groaned as he disappeared from the door again.

End of Flashback

“Okay, that was years ago,” Brad sighed. “I would never make out with your Mama these days. And she was drunk. There were no drugs involved.”  
“You better find her little man,” Kris warned. “Because if…” Kris paused at the sound of the doorbell.”  
“Dad?” Elle called from the front door. “Mama’s been brought home by the police.”  
“Oh god,” Kris groaned rushing out of the kitchen.  
“You’re a dead man if anything’s happened to her,” Adam warned before following Kris.  
“We got a call from a bus driver explaining that a woman was asking him to take her to Conway,” the police officer explained to Kris. “When he told her he couldn’t she began to cry.”  
“Mama?” Kris asked with concern.  
“I have no idea what they’re talking about Kristopher,” Kim said taking off her jacket. “I just couldn’t remember what bus brought me home.”  
“Mama why don’t you go get some coffee?” Adam said nodding his head towards the kitchen. “Brad’s in there.”  
“I want a word with him,” Kim sighed. “He wasn’t where he was supposed to be.”  
“Go on then,” Adam said guiding Kim towards the kitchen.  
“Does your Mother suffer from any illnesses?” the police officer asked Kris.  
“She’s not been herself since she got her,” Kris explained.  
“Maybe you should have a doctor check her out,” the police officer explained. “It might just be the heat that’s making her confused, but it’s something you should see her doctor about.”  
“We will,” Kris said as the police officer walked out of the front door. “Thanks for bringing her back.  
“Take care,” the police officer smiled before walking away.  
“Okay, so something is going on with her,” Adam said as Kris closed the front door. “Maybe you should call your Dad. I’ll make sure she’s had something to eat.”

……………………………………………..

“Well?” Adam asked walking into the bedroom. “Did you get your dad?”  
“He’s flying out tomorrow,” Kris sighed throwing the cell onto the bed. “Do you think she’s sick?”  
“She’s down there making everyone chocolate cake,” Adam said taking a seat next to Kris on the bed. “Apparently Brad’s bossiness was driving her crazy so she went for a walk.”  
“And thought she was in Conway?”  
“She told me to shut up when I asked her about that,” Adam shrugged.  
“Great,” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes. “And we’ve still got Sebastian to deal with.”  
“He came home five minutes ago.”  
“With Paige?”  
“As usual,” Adam nodded. “Want to talk to him?”  
“After chocolate cake,” Kris said resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.  
“We could hide out here for an hour,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Kris’s shoulder. “I doubt they’d miss us.”  
“We could convince Tristan to bring us up some cake,” Kris remarked.  
“Big pieces of cake,” Adam added.  
“You know what I miss?” Kris asked snuggling into Adam’s side.  
“What?”  
“The cruise.”  
“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed.  
“We didn’t have to worry about this lot while we were there,” Kris shrugged.  
“Well we can always pretend the bed is our personal yacht,” Adam said pulling Kris back until they were both laying down.  
“Doesn’t feel like the yacht,” Kris remarked. “It’s not moving.”  
“I could make it move if you want,” Adam smirked.  
“Shut up,” Kris smiled elbowing Adam’s side.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	215. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 215

Flash Forward 2035

“How do we do this?” Kris asked walking towards Sebastian’s room.  
“Where the hell is all your money?” Adam answered. “And why are you giving it to Paige?”  
“I don’t think we should say it like that,” Kris frowned. “You know he doesn’t like to be confronted with things.”  
“And I don’t like being lied to,” Adam shrugged.  
“He didn’t actually lie,” Kris pointed out. “He just didn’t tell us. Anyway I think we’ve got more to worry about. Tye’s on his way to the airport to pick up my Dad.”  
“Your Mama’s fine now,” Adam shrugged. “It was probably jet lag.”  
“Doubt it,” Kris frowned. “I think something’s really wrong with her.”  
“Well she’s been fine for the whole night last night, and all this morning,” Adam pointed out. “She hasn’t forgotten any of our names yet.”  
“This isn’t funny,” Kris frowned stopping in front of Sebastian’s bedroom door.  
“I didn’t say it was, baby,” Adam said rubbing Kris’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll figure it all out when your Dad gets here. Now you want to do this?” he asked nodding at Sebastian’s closed door.  
“Just don’t start a fight with him,” Kris sighed before knocking on Sebastian’s bedroom door.  
“If that’s you Jacob I don’t want to know,” Sebastian called out behind the closed door. “I’ll wear a damn basketball top to your wedding if I want to.”  
“It’s Dad and Papa,” Kris called out.  
“Well you guys can come in if you want.”  
Kris pushed open the bedroom door to find Sebastian sitting on the bed. “No Paige today?”  
“She’s with Sophia,” Sebastian answered. “Apparently they’re having a girlie day or something. She’s coming for dinner though.”  
“We actually wanted to talk to you about Paige,” Adam said shutting the door behind him. “Can we talk about Paige?”  
“What’s Elle said?” Sebastian sighed.  
“Elle?” Kris asked. “Why would Elle be talking to us about Paige?”  
“Do we need to know something about Paige?” Adam quizzed.  
“Elle has said something hasn’t she?”  
“We’ve been looking at your bank account,” Kris said causing Sebastian to sit up straight.  
“Why are you snooping through my things?” Sebastian asked.  
“We just want to go know what’s going on,” Kris explained.  
“You have no right…”  
“We have every right,” Adam interrupted. “That’s our money in your bank account, and if your Dad and I want to know where it’s going I think we do have a right.”  
“I’ve just been buying a lot of new things,” Sebastian shrugged. “New clothes and things.”  
“Show me,” Adam said looking towards Sebastian’s closet.  
“What?”  
“Show me your new clothes.”  
“Okay, I don’t want to do this,” Kris sighed sitting down on the bed.  
“You don’t?” Adam asked surprised.  
“I don’t want to sit here and have my son lie to me,” Kris answered turning to look at Sebastian. “We know about the hotel. We know there’s no Auntie so you better start talking, young man.”  
“It’s not what you think,” Sebastian sighed.  
“We don’t know what to think,” Kris sighed. “So we want you to tell us.”  
“We do know that Paige is probably a runaway,” Adam added.  
“We want you to tell us,” Kris repeated giving Adam look.  
“So there is no aunt,” Sebastian began. “There never was. Paige came to LA to get away from her mom. They had a falling out.”  
“And how did you meet Paige?”  
“She em… she was hired to appear in our video.”  
“The video you haven’t even shot yet?” Kris answered.  
“Yeah that one.”  
“Does her Mom know where she is?” Adam asked.  
“Not exactly,” Sebastian answered looking down at his hands.  
“And you think that’s okay?”  
“It’s not like her Mom cares,” Sebastian frowned. “She’s too busy with her boyfriend to care about what Paige is up to.”  
“That’s not the point Sebastian,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “The poor woman is probably going out of her mind. How long has Paige been in LA?”  
“A few weeks.”  
“This is unbelievable,” Adam frowned. “Do you know how much trouble you could get into? Hiding a runaway.”  
“I’m not hiding her.”  
“You’re paying for a hotel for her,” Adam pointed out. “You’re not telling anyone the truth. I’d say that was you hiding her.”  
“There’s more,” Kris said looking at Sebastian. “You’re not telling us the full truth.”  
“I’m…”  
“I swear to go, Sebastian,” Kris warned. “If you don’t tell us the truth right now I will call the police to come and take Paige home.”  
“Fine,” Sebastian sighed. “The reason Paige’s mom doesn’t care that Paige left is because her mom now has full control of Paige’s son.”  
“Paige has a son?”  
“Don’t say it like that,” Sebastian frowned. “Sophia was the same age when she had Tristan.”  
“I’m not judging her,” Adam pointed out. “You just have to understand that this is all a bit of a shock. It’s a lot of information to take in at the same time.”  
“There’s something else,” Sebastian said avoiding Adam’s eyes.  
“Of course there is,” Adam sighed.  
“When Paige first arrived in LA she ran out of money pretty quickly,” Sebastian explained. “Then she met some girls and they offered her a place to stay.”  
“Okay,” Adam said giving Kris a look. “And then what happened.”  
“The night I met her she was there to be a prostitute,” Sebastian answered. “I was her first client.”  
“I…” Adam frowned looking at Sebastian. “If this is your idea of a joke it isn’t funny.”  
“It’s not a joke,” Sebastian said. “The management hired prostitutes for our music video.”  
“Kris are you hearing this?” Adam asked confused.  
“I’m standing right next to you, Adam,” Kris said not taking his eyes off of Sebastian. “You’re… okay you’re going to stay in your room. Your Papa and I are going to go now.”  
“We’re going?” Adam asked. “That’s it?”  
“If I have to stand in this room any longer I’m going to explode,” Kris explained trying to stay calm. “We need to talk.”  
“You’re not going to call the police are you?” Sebastian asked in a panic.  
“And say what?” Kris asked. “Our seventeen-year-old son hired a hooker and we want to complain about it? How can you be so stupid?  
“Sebastian just stay here,” Adam said pushing Kris towards the bedroom door. “Don’t dare leave this room.”  
“I think we should talk about this,” Sebastian said following his parents towards the door.  
“What you think isn’t important right now,” Kris snapped.  
“Just stay in your room,” Adam said before closing Sebastian’s bedroom door. “Don’t get mad.”  
“Don’t get mad?” Kris snapped as he began walking down the hallway. “Mad couldn’t even describe what I am right now.”  
“There you are,” Tye smiled walking up the stairs. “Granddad’s here.”  
“Great,” Kris sighed.  
………………………………….

“Months?” Kris asked looking at his dad.  
“That’s what I said,” Neil nodded.  
“Mama’s been acting like this for months and you’ve not thought to tell me?” Kris asked. “Has she seen a doctor?”  
“Look, I know she’s your Mama,” Neil said calmly. “But she’s my wife. So don’t talk to me like that.”  
“You weren’t thinking of your wife when you put her on a plane on her own,” Kris said annoyed.  
“I needed a break,” Neil sighed. “You don’t understand how hard it is. It’s getting worse every day.”  
“So why not call us?” Adam asked. “We could have come and helped.”  
“You guys had your own family to deal with.”  
“But you’re our family too,” Adam pointed out. “We could have helped.”  
“I had Daniel and Katy,” Neil shrugged.  
“Daniel and Katy know about this?” Kris asked. “You told them and you didn’t tell me?”  
“Because you guys don’t come to Conway as much these days,” Neil tried to explain. “I had to tell Daniel and Katy. They see her more. They would have realized something was wrong.”  
“You still should have told me,” Kris said. “I had a right to know. She’s my Mama too.”  
“Look maybe I should have told you guys,” Neil sighed. “But I didn’t. You know now so maybe we can do something about it.”  
“I think maybe the first step is to get her to a doctor,” Adam said causing both Allen men to look at him. “A doctor might have an answer for us.”  
“I don’t think she’s sick,” Neil frowned. “It’s just confusion. I mean she doesn’t need a doctor for that. She might just need a vacation. We haven’t been on one for a while.”  
“That could be it,” Adam nodded. “But I still think it’s better she see a doctor.”  
“There’s no way she’ll even allow us to take us to a doctor,” Neil pointed out. “It took me four hours to get her to go to the emergency room when she broke her wrist last summer.”  
“So we get a doctor to come here,” Adam shrugged. “What do you think, baby?”  
“I could call our doctor to come,” Kris sighed. “I mean if it will help.”  
“We just can’t let your Mama know the doctor’s coming to see her,” Neil pointed out. “If she thinks we think there’s something wrong with her, she’ll go on the defensive.”  
“So we invite the doctor to dinner?” Adam asked. “I mean that can’t be too weird.”  
“The doctor and Paige for dinner?” Kris asked.  
“So it’s going to be weird,” Adam shrugged. “I like weird.”  
“Paige is Sebastian’s little girlfriend?” Neil asked.  
“That’s her,” Kris sighed.  
“You guys don’t like her?”  
“We’re just realizing we don’t know her,” Adam explained. “We’re figuring her out.”  
“She’s a teenage girl,” Neil shrugged. “They can’t be that hard to figure out.”  
“You’d be surprised,” Adam sighed.

………………………………………………………

“Okay, so what do we do?” Adam asked closing the bedroom door behind him.  
“About my Mama or Paige?” Kris sighed throwing himself back onto the bed.  
“Well when the doctor gets here we’ll figure out your Mama,” Adam answered. “What about Paige?”  
“Well Sebastian’s out of the band for sure,” Kris remarked. “And you’ll be beating up Karl.”  
“I will?”  
“He hired our son a prostitute,” Kris snapped. “You better hit him.”  
“Why don’t you hit him?”  
“Because if I start hitting him I might never stop,” Kris answered. “Anyway you’re better than me. You’ll hurt him more.”  
“So he’s out of the band?” Adam asked. “What else are we going to do about him? Because this isn’t normal teenage behavior. This is beyond teenage drama.”  
“I don’t know,” Kris admitted. “This is beyond my parenting skills.”  
“Well we can’t let him keep paying for a hotel for her,” Adam pointed out. “He’ll run out of money quickly. And we need to tell Paige’s parents where she is.”  
“Apparently she doesn’t care.”  
“That’s what two teenagers are saying,” Adam remarked. “I’m sure the poor woman is worried sick.”  
“We should talk to Paige then?”  
“I’m proud of you,” Adam smiled.  
“For what?” Kris frowned.  
“You’ve stopped freaking out.”  
“You should be inside my head then,” Kris sighed. “I keep repeating the word prostitute over and over again. And the fact that our son seems to be giving her money. You don’t think it’s for sex, do you?”  
“I do now,” Adam frowned. “Why the hell did you have to say that?”  
“Well it’s a possibility,” Kris pointed out.  
“So you think they’re having sex?”  
“God I hope not,” Kris sighed. “We’d have to get him tested for everything.”  
“I just don’t get it,” Adam frowned. “Paige doesn’t seem the type.”  
“We’ll I wouldn’t know,” Kris shrugged. “I’ve never met a prostitute before.”  
“I’ve known a few.”  
“Of course you have,” Kris remarked dryly.  
“I haven’t slept with any,” Adam added. “But you meet some interesting people in the LA club scene.”  
“Maybe you should stop talking,” Kris said.

…………………………………………………..

“So what one are you dating?” Kim asked looking at the doctor across the dinner table.  
“Dating?”  
“Mama this is Dr Cooper,” Kris explained. “He’s here for dinner. He’s not dating anyone.”  
“Have you met Adam?” Kim asked looking at Dr Cooper. “He needs someone to settle down with.”  
“Mama,” Kris frowned. “Adam has someone.”  
“Bradley isn’t going to be around forever,” Kim frowned. “Adam should find himself a nice man.”  
“This is what we’re talking about,” Kris whispered looking at the doctor.  
“Mrs Allan you do know that Adam is your son-in-law?” Dr Cooper asked. “That everyone here is family?”  
“Dr Cooper why do you feel the need to talk to me like that?” Kim asked. “I’m very aware of my own family.”  
“Of course,” Dr Cooper smiled. “So Sebastian, your Dad tells me you’ve started a band. Thinking of getting into the family business?”  
“I don’t think so,” Sebastian said giving his Dad a look. “I have a feeling the band has probably ran it’s course.”  
“And are you in the music business too, Paige?” Dr Cooper asked.  
“I don’t have business,” Paige answered not looking up from her plate.  
“Paige, Adam and I need to have a word with you before you go home tonight,” Kris said causing Sebastian’s head to shoot up.  
“Dad you don’t have to do this.”  
“We do,” Kris said sharply.  
“What have I missed?” Elle asked looking between Kris and Sebastian. “I was only at Harry’s for a few hours, and when I came back everything was weird.”  
“You didn’t miss anything, Elle,” Adam said.  
“I came back and Granddad was here and Mama was calling him Kris,” Elle pointed out. “And now we have a doctor to dinner, and Sebastian is looking freaked out. Is someone is sick?”  
“You can leave the table if you’re finished,” Kris sighed.  
“But I want to know what’s going on,” Elle frowned.  
“Why don’t you take your Mama in a watch a movie or something?”  
“Kristopher I don’t need a babysitter,” Kim remarked.  
“But Elle does,” Kris remarked. “Could you Mama?”  
“Come on, honey,” Kim said standing up. “Come and we’ll see if Sesame Street is on.”  
“Sesame Street?” Elle frowned standing up. “Mama, I’m fourteen.”  
“Come on,” Kim smiled. “I’ll brush your hair while you watch.”  
“Sebastian, take Paige up to your room and wait for us,” Kris ordered.  
“Dad you don’t have to do this,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Do as you’re told,” Adam said causing Sebastian to stand up.  
“Come on, Paige.”  
“We’ll be up in a second,” Adam said as Sebastian walked out.  
“Well?” Neil asked once Sebastian and Paige were out of the kitchen. “What’s wrong with my wife?”  
“You said this has been going on for a few months?” Dr Cooper asked.  
“It’s gotten worse the last couple of weeks,” Neil nodded.  
“Is it every day or are their days when she is back to normal?”  
“She can be great for about three days and then she’s off in her own world for the next three.”  
“You know what’s wrong with her, don’t you?” Adam asked looking at the doctor.  
“I think Kim is in the early stages of dementia” Dr Cooper answered. “I mean I would have to run some tests, but I really think that’s what it is. With her age it’s common, but it’s very manageable. There’s medication and help out there.”  
“Are you saying my wife is going to forget her whole life?” Neil asked. “That it’s going to get worse than it is already?”  
“Mr Allan it effects everyone differently,” Dr Cooper explained. “I can’t give you a straight answer, but realistically, yes. Your wife will continue to lose her memory.”  
“What tests are you talking about?” Adam asked. “I mean you could be wrong?”  
“All the signs are there, Adam,” Dr Cooper answered. “I don’t think I’m wrong.”  
“I should get her back to her own Dr,” Neil said standing up. “No offence, Dr, but our family doctor knows my wife a little better than you do.”  
“Of course,” Dr Cooper nodded. “I think letting her own doctor see her would be best.”  
“I’m going pack your Mama’s things,” Neil said before walking out.  
“Could you be wrong?” Adam asked.  
“I’m sorry Adam,” Dr Cooper answered. “The signs are all there.”

…………………………………………………

“Look we don’t have to do this tonight,” Adam said stopping in front of Sebastian’s closed door. “You’ve had a shook. Sebastian and his problem can wait.”  
“I don’t care how much it costs we’re making sure my Mama gets better,” Kris answered.  
“Totally,” Adam nodded. “We’ll make sure she gets the best of everything. Look why don’t we go to bed. It’s late and your Dad wants to get up early to get your Mama home.”  
“I need to do one thing before that,” Kris said before opening Sebastian’s bedroom door. “Okay you two talk.”  
“Kris I…”  
“In fact don’t talk,” Kris sighed stopping Paige from saying anything else. “I don’t want to hear it. Your little nights at the hotel are over. I don’t like the lies and I don’t like the sneaking around. So you two are going to have a talk and you’re going to decide what the hell is going to happen next. Now all I want to know is if you two have had sex?”  
“Dad,” Sebastian I’m not going to answer that.”  
“Oh you will,” Kris said annoyed. “Because if you’ve given my son something.”  
“Dad we haven’t done anything,” Sebastian snapped. “You can’t talk to Paige like that.”  
“You haven’t done anything?” Adam asked. “You sure?”  
“Very,” Sebastian answered through gritted teeth.  
“Paige go to Jacob’s room,” Kris ordered. “You’re sleeping there tonight, and in the morning when my Mama and Dad are gone you are going to give me your parents phone number.”  
“I…”  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Kris said holding up his hands. “Now I’m tired and I am pissed off so I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”  
Adam watched Kris walk out of the room before turning to his son. “You got off lucky tonight.”  
“That’s what’s freaking me out,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Well you both better do as you’re told,” Adam sighed before following Kris out.

………………………………………………..

“You okay?” Adam asked climbing into bed with Kris.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You sure?”  
“No,” Kris said choking back a sob. “I’m scared.”  
“I know, honey,” Adam sighed pulling Kris into his arms. “But you know I’m here, and you know I would do anything I can to protect your Mama.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise,” Adam whispered into Kris’s hair.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	216. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 216

Flash Forward 2035

“So you’ll call us when you get home?”  
“First thing I do,” Neil said pulling Kris into his arms. “Don’t worry about your Mama. She’s safe with me.”  
“I know that,” Kris sighed. “I’m worried about you too.”  
“I’ll call the doctor right after I call you,” Neil smiled. “Don’t worry about me. I’m not over the hill just yet.”  
“And we’ll be in Conway within the next few weeks,” Adam said giving Neil a quick hug. “And if you need us before that, we’ll be on the first plane out.”  
“Boy it must be bad if you’re willing to come to Conway,” Neil joked.  
“I mean it,” Adam said.  
“I know you do, son,” Neil smiled patting Adam’s shoulder. “Well we better get going.”  
“See you Mama,” Kris said waving into the car.  
“Don’t give me that look, Kristopher,” Kim sighed shaking her head. “I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong with me.”  
“We’ll see you in a few weeks for Kris’s birthday,” Adam said bending down to look into the car. “We’ll celebrate the big birthday. Can you believe your baby boy’s going to be fifty?”  
“Yes I can believe it,” Kim sighed. “I was there when he was born. Adam, stop talking to me like I’m crazy.”  
“Okay,” Adam sighed standing back up. “She looks like she’s doing okay today,” he whispered to Neil and Kris.  
“And my hearing is amazing,” Kim called out of the car window.

……………………………………………………………

“Now I’ve had time to calm down,” Kris said looking across the kitchen table at Sebastian and Paige. “I’m willing to listen to what you’ve got to say. I’m sure Sebastian has told you we know everything,” he added looking at Paige.  
“I’m so sorry Kris.”  
“Why are you sorry?” Adam asked. “What have you done to make you feel sorry?”  
“I feel like I’ve lied to you guys,” Paige admitted. “You guys accepted me into your home and I did nothing but lie.”  
“Just explain to us how you got here,” Kris sighed. “What made you come to LA?”  
“When I had my son… Rafe… well my Mom wasn’t happy about it,” Paige sighed. “She told me I had ruined my life, and took every opportunity to run me down about it, but when Rafe was born she sort of took over. I couldn’t do anything for my son without her coming along and taking him. I guess it all got too much.”  
“So you ran away?” Adam asked.  
“When your own son cries for his grandma and not you it’s not a nice feeling,” Paige explained. “So I figured he didn’t need me. It was better that I left.”  
“Then what happened?” Kris pushed.  
“I got the first bus out of town,” Paige answered. “Took the money I had saved and went. I arrived in LA three days later.”  
“Where did you sleep that night?”  
“The first four nights I stayed in a hotel,” Paige answered. “I kept bumping into these three girls at the entrance to the hotel and we got talking.”  
“Look, you don’t have to tell them this if you don’t want to,” Sebastian sighed.  
“They deserve to know,” Paige said before looking back and Adam and Kris. “They told me they lived in a house with an older woman. She looked after them and if I needed a place to stay I could.”  
“And you didn’t know these girls were prostitutes?”  
“I’m from a small town,” Paige explained. “I haven’t exactly met one before. I didn’t know what I was looking for.”  
“So you went and lived with them?”  
“The first few days was okay,” Paige shrugged. “Then one of the girls sat me down and told me exactly what they expected of me. I guess I was just in a corner, because I pretty much accepted what they told me I was going to be doing.”  
“Okay,” Kris sighed rubbing a hand over his face. “And what exactly did you do?”  
“Dad,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Look, I know this is uncomfortable for everyone, but I need to know what’s going on,” Kris explained. “So once we talk about it, we don’t have to talk about it again.”  
“Papa?” Sebastian sighed.  
“I’m with your Dad on this one,” Adam shrugged. “So what happened next, Paige?”  
“They came into my room one night and told me I was to go with them,” Paige explained. “There was a party in a strip club and they wanted us to be extra entertainment for them. That was the night I met Seb.”  
“You were in a strip club?” Adam frowned looking at his youngest son.  
“That’s not the point of this story right now,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Well it will be later,” Adam warned. “So you went to this… strip club,” he frowned giving Sebastian a look. “Then what?”  
“Sebastian’s manager came over and told me I was to go with Sebastian,” Paige answered causing Kris to let out a deep sigh. “So we… do I have to tell you everything?”  
“I don’t want every detail,” Kris frowned. “Just the outline of the story.”  
“Well I was nervous but I knew I had to do a good job or I would be thrown out of the house,” Paige continued. “I went into the room acting like I had been doing it for years. I figured I was lucky to get someone like Sebastian as my first. He seemed really nice from the moment I went into the room. Sebastian had no idea what was going on, and when he did find out he made it clear that nothing was going to happen between us. In fact he seemed pretty annoyed that Karl did that to him.”  
“So nothing happened?” Kris asked giving Sebastian a look.  
“Nothing,” Paige answered shaking her head. “He convinced me to leave the house and he even paid for me to stay in the hotel.”  
“And that’s it?” Adam asked. “You’ve not done anything with anyone else?”  
“Papa,” Sebastian said annoyed. “She’s been with me every day.”  
“We need to know,” Adam said. “Now we’re going to need your Mom’s phone number.”  
“She’s not going to care.”  
“Either way she’s going to have to know where you are,” Adam explained. “I’m sure she’s worried.”  
“And you can’t be staying at that hotel anymore,” Kris added. “Sebastian can drive you over there to collect your things and pay the bill.”  
“But I don’t have anywhere to go,” Paige explained.  
“We’ll talk to your Mom and figure everything out.”  
“She’s really not going to care,” Paige explained standing up.  
“Just be back in time for dinner,” Kris sighed.  
“Come on,” Sebastian said standing up. “I’m sure Dad’s got something really good for dinner.”  
“Well since you and Paige will be cooking it I’m sure it will be,” Kris smiled standing up. “Now your Papa and I are going to have a lie down.”  
“I don’t need to know that,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Oh don’t worry I’m sure hearing about our youngest son in a strip club will put us off anything we might think to do in our bedroom,” Adam sighed looking at Kris.  
“Damn right it does.”

…………………………………………………..

“They know everything?” Gabe asked surprised. “And Sebastian’s still walking?”  
“It seems that way,” Elle shrugged. “Dad closed the kitchen door behind him and I could only hear small bits. The damn door is too thick, I couldn’t hear a thing.”  
“The air vet?” Jacob asked.  
“Dad closed that off a few weeks ago,” Elle sighed. “I can’t anything now.”  
“Okay, so your Dad and Papa know everything?” Tye asked. “Sebastian’s still walking and nothing’s broken?”  
“Pretty much,” Sophia nodded. “I went up to see them and they’re both laying on the bed watching a movie.”  
“So they’re on drugs?” Tye asked. “Or something mood alternating anyway.”  
“Maybe it was something they ate on that cruise,” Elle suggested.  
“Or you all could have the best parents in the world,” Gabe suggested. “And instead of freaking out and killing you all when you do something wrong, they actually stand by you and support you.”  
“Maybe,” Jacob shrugged.  
“I still think it’s drugs,” Tye shrugged.  
“All of us have pushed your parents to the edge,” Gabe remarked. “Sophia got pregnant so young. You got her pregnant,” he added pointing at Tye. Jacob came out at twelve, I brought drugs into their house. We’ve all done something and they’ve never freaked out.”  
“But a teenage prostitute,” Sophia remarked dryly. “That’s pushing it.”  
“I thought you liked Paige,” Elle frowned.  
“I do but the second my son brings a hooker home I’m freaking out,” Sophia shrugged.

……………………………………………………….

“Do we mention the her being a working girl for a night?” Adam asked as Kris picked up his cell phone.  
“I wouldn’t start with that,” Kris frowned. “Maybe we just tell her who we are and where her daughter is. You want to do it?” he asked passing the cell to Adam.  
“Not really,” Adam mumbled. “What if she accuses us of kidnapping? I mean we have been feeding her daughter for the past few weeks.”  
“Don’t think that classifies kidnapping,” Kris frowned. “Here’s the number.”  
“So you’re really making me do it?”  
“I’ll be right here holding your hand,” Kris smiled taking Adam’s hand in his.  
“Okay,” Adam sighed dialing the number.  
“That a boy,” Kris smiled.  
“It’s ringing.”  
“That’s what happens when you call someone,” Kris nodded. “Someone will answer next.”  
“Hello,” Adam said sitting up straight. “My name is Adam Lambert and…”  
“Yeah right, and I’m Britney Spears,” the female voice said on the other end of the cell before hanging up.  
“No I mean…”  
“She hung up?”  
“I told her I was Adam Lambert what do you think?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“Use your married name,” Kris said dialing the number again before handing it back to Adam. “Married name.”  
“Hi my name is Mr Allan,” Adam sighed.  
“Are you the guy that called before?” the female voice asked.  
“Are you Paige’s Mom?” Adam asked.  
“Oh god what’s happened?”  
“Nothing… nothing,” Adam stuttered. “Your daughter is safe. Can I ask your name?”  
“Tracey.”  
“Hi Tracey I’m Adam,” Adam said calmly. “My son and your daughter met and she’s been hanging out at our home for the past few weeks. It wasn’t until last night that we found out she had ran away from home. We thought…”  
“Is she pregnant?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“If you’re calling me to tell me that your son has gotten her pregnant then I don’t see why that’s my problem,” Tracey answered.  
“She’s.. she’s not pregnant,” Adam frowned. “We thought you would be worried about her. I mean you have been looking for her.”  
“Not really,” Tracey answered. “Where are you anyway?”  
“We live in LA.”  
“She made it to LA?” Tracey asked. “Her four hundred dollar savings really lasted.”  
“Look we just thought you would want to come and get your daughter,” Adam frowned. “You know… work out whatever made her run away.”  
“She got pregnant and abandoned her child,” Tracey answered. “That’s her problem. Now my problem is raising her son. I don’t have time to deal with her.”  
“You can’t just leave her here.”  
“So drop her off at social services,” Tracey said. “I’m sure they’ll know what to do with her. Now if that’s all I should go I have people over.”  
“But…” Adam frowned pulling the cell away from his ear.  
“Is she coming to get her?”  
“She hung up on me,” Adam frowned.  
“So she’s not coming to get her?”  
“I really don’t think she is,” Adam answered. “She told me to take her to social services because she was too busy raising Paige’s baby to bother.”  
“No seriously what did she say?” Kris asked.  
“I’m not making it up,” Adam answered annoyed. “She’s not coming to get her.”  
“So what does she expect us to do?” Kris asked.  
“Social services.”  
“Unbelievable,” Kris said throwing his hands in the air. “She’s supposed to be her mother.”  
“What is it with our kids and bringing home the abandoned children of America?” Adam asked causing Kris to shrug his shoulders.

……………………………………………..

“You did what?” Sebastian asked looking at his little sister.  
“If you stand on the toilet seat and press your ear against the wall you can here Dad and Papa in their bedroom,” Elle answered.  
“And why the hell would you want to hear them in there?” Jacob asked pulling a face.  
“Not all the therapy in the world would be able to help you with that,” Gabe sighed shaking his head.  
“Because they closed the vents up,” Elle answered. “I had to hear what was going on in there.”  
“And what’s going on?” Sophia asked.  
“Don’t ask that,” Jacob frowned. “I don’t need to hear that.”  
“They were talking,” Elle sighed. “Gross it’s four in the afternoon. They’re not going to be having sex now.”  
“The time of day isn’t gross, Elle,” Gabe remarked. “It’s the sex part that’s gross.”  
“Whatever.”  
“So what’s going on?” Sebastian asked.  
“They called Paige’s Mom,” Elle answered nodding her head at Paige.  
“We knew that,” Sebastian sighed. “What did they say?”  
“I don’t know,” Elle shrugged.  
“But I thought you were spying?”  
“I was until someone flushed the toilet in Sophia’s room,” Elle sighed.  
“Sorry,” Tye mumbled. “I had Mexican for lunch.”  
“Gross,” Jacob frowned.  
“Being a prostitute isn’t looking so bad now, is it?” Sophia asked smirking at Paige.  
“Sophia,” Sebastian warned. “What did I tell you?”  
“Relax,” Paige sighed. “I think everyone knows I used to be a prostitute.”  
“Not a very good one,” Gabe smirked.  
“Excuse me?” Jacob asked. “Something funny?”  
“She didn’t actually go through with it,” Gabe pointed out. “She ended up sleeping in a hotel room alone. It’s not funny.”  
“So why are you smiling?”  
“I don’t know,” Gabe frowned. “Why are you picking on me? Sebastian was the one picking up hookers.”  
“And he failed at that,” Tye laughed. “He slept alone that night too.”  
“Yeah,” Gabe laughed.  
“What’s everyone laughing at?” Kris asked walking into the living room.  
“Nothing,” Gabe stuttered.  
“Come on,” Adam sighed taking a seat on the sofa. “I could use a good laugh. It’s been a weird couple of days.”  
“Gabe and Tye were just laughing at the fact that Paige is a failed prostitute and Sebastian is a failed client of a prostitute,” Sophia answered before smiling at her husband.  
“Why did you do that?” Tye whispered.  
“I’m glad my family find illegal activity funny,” Kris sighed.  
“Don’t worry Gabe isn’t family yet,” Jacob frowned elbowing Gabe’s side.  
“And Tye can get kicked out at any time,” Sophia added.  
“We were just trying to make light of the situation,” Gabe frowned rubbing his side.  
“And being a prostitute isn’t illegal,” Elle added causing everyone to look at her. “Well it’s not. In fact if they were to have sex that night it would Sebastian that would be committing the crime.”  
“And how would you know that?” Adam asked surprised.  
“HBO,” Elle answered.  
“So is everything okay?” Sebastian asked trying to change the subject.  
“Yep,” Kris nodded. “We’ll get dinner started in a minute.”  
“Is that it?” Sebastian asked. “Nothing else.”  
“You can help Paige take her things up to the guest room next to Elle’s,” Adam answered. “We’ll go on Saturday and pick out a color of paint for the walls you want, Paige.”  
“Paige is staying here?” Sophia asked looking confused.  
“You called her Mom?” Sebastian asked.  
“We did,” Adam nodded looking at Paige. “We figured it was best of Paige stayed here.”  
“Is that what my Mom said?” Paige asked.  
“She was happy to hear you’re safe,” Adam answered.  
“Okay,” Paige nodded looking down at her hands.  
“How about take out?” Kris asked. “Why don’t you all go look at the menus on the kitchen.”  
“That means everyone get the hell out,” Elle remarked standing up.  
“It also means the first one to the menus gets to pick where we get out of,” Gabe said before running out of the kitchen.  
“Pizza,” Tye yelled before running after him.  
“No,” Jacob yelled following. “Gabe you have a wedding suit you need to fit into. You’ll get salad.”  
“Come on Elle,” Sophia sighed. “Lets go make sure they don’t all pick something horrible. I’ll pick you guys something,” she added before pulling Elle out of the living room.  
“You’re going to like it here,” Adam smiled at Paige. “We’re crazy.”  
“She doesn’t want me back, does she?” Paige asked.  
“Do you want to go back?” Kris asked.  
“I’d only run away again.”  
“Are you going to run away from here?” Kris asked.  
“Before you answer you must know that we have a locked gate in front of our driveway,” Adam added with a smile.  
“I won’t run.”  
“Good,” Kris smiled. “Although I would run into the kitchen and pick something before Jacob forces everyone to get salads.”  
“Thanks,” Paige smiled taking Sebastian’s hand.  
“Yeah thanks guys,” Sebastian smiled. “I knew you would understand.”  
Kris sat down resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. “You okay?”  
“We’re now a family of eleven,” Adam answered kissing Kris’s head.  
“That’s enough for a football team,” Kris remarked.  
“Or we could have one kiss ass band,” Adam remarked.  
“Or we’ll never win an argument in this house again,” Kris pointed.  
“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Adam nodded causing Kris to snuggle into his neck.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	217. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 217

Flash Forward 2035

“Will you please stop giving your Dad that look,” Kris whispered pouring the wine into glasses.  
“He’s holding my Mom’s hand,” Adam whispered back.  
“Adam they’re living together,” Kris whispered handing him a glass of wine.  
“They share a bed, don’t they?” Adam frowned.  
“I have no idea,” Kris sighed. “I don’t want to know what goes on in your parent’s bedroom.”  
“Oh god, now I’m thinking about it,” Adam groaned.  
“Let’s just give them the wine they brought us,” Kris sighed handing Adam another glass.  
“So Sebastian’s little girlfriend is staying here now?” Eber asked accepting a glass of wine from Kris.  
“We couldn’t just let her stay in the hotel forever,” Kris shrugged. “She’s settling in pretty well.”  
“She even helps cook dinner,” Adam nodded. “She’s pretty good.”  
“And the mother?” Leila asked.  
“We tried calling her again, but she wasn’t interested,” Adam answered. “We gave her our number so we’re hoping she’ll come around.”  
“And Kim’s doing good?”  
“She’s… well,” Kris sighed looking at Adam.  
“A woman called here yesterday saying that Kim gave her our number because she thought her and Kris would get along,” Adam said.  
“Kim forgot you two were married?” Leila asked.  
“And that you were gay?” Eber added.  
“She told the girl Adam was my roommate,” Kris answered.  
“And what’s her doctor saying about this?” Leila asked.  
“They’re starting her on some new meds this week,” Kris sighed. “They said it’s still early days and that the meds could work pretty well with her.”  
“Has she tried weed?” Eber asked causing everyone to look at him.  
“Are you suggesting my seventy-four year old Mama buys weed?”  
“Or get someone to buy it for her,” Eber shrugged.  
“You better not be buying my Mom weed,” Adam frowned looking at his dad.  
“Your Mother buys her own weed,” Eber said rolling his eyes.  
“Mom,” Adam frowned.  
“He’s joking, Adam,” Leila smiled. “I haven’t smoked weed in years.”  
“Mom,” Adam groaned.  
“Are you saying you haven’t tried it?” Eber asked.  
“That’s different,” Adam sighed. “I’m not your parents.”  
“But you are a parent,” Eber pointed out.  
“Okay stop teasing the boy,” Leila smiled.  
“You guys are weird,” Kris sighed shaking his head. “I could never have this conversation with my parents.”  
“Because you’re a goody two shoes,” Eber remarked.  
“Am not,” Kris pouted.  
“You don’t have to deny it, honey,” Leila smiled. “In fact that’s what we were so pleased about when you two got together.”  
“Exactly,” Eber nodded. “We always worried Adam would bring home some crazy guy that would just fuel his crazy side.”  
“Like Brad,” Leila added. “That would have been hell.”  
“So you were wishing for me to find a boring husband?” Adam asked with a frown on his face.  
“Are you calling me boring?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m not,” Adam shrugged pointing at his parents. “They are.”  
“But boring is good,” Leila smiled. “I mean you’ve probably never even see weed let alone smoked it.”  
“I have too seen weed,” Kris frowned. “Look I don’t know where you two have gotten this idea that I’m pure as snow. I’ve had a wild past.”  
“Sure you do, honey,” Adam laughed patting Kris on the top of the head.  
“Do you remember our first time away together as a couple?” Kris asked giving Adam a look.  
“Kris,” Adam whispered. “My parents are right there.”  
“But I thought you guys were so cool talking about weed together,” Kris remarked. “Don’t want to share that story with your parents?”  
“Do you?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I…” Kris frowned looking at Leila. “Yeah maybe I don’t.”  
“Now I want to know,” Eber frowned.  
“Trust me,” Adam smirked. “You don’t.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2009

Adam moved his head to the side raising an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. “God it's like watching a lion go after it's pry.” Adam turned to see Allison standing behind him.  
“Hey baby girl. Have a good look around?” Adam pulled Allison into his arms as they both looked at the sight in front of them.  
“Yeah. Thank you so much for convincing my Mom to let me come with you guys.”  
Adam smiled leaning his cheek on Allison's head. “You deserve a break before your album comes out.”  
“And with Kris's divorce he needs the distraction too,” Allison mused.  
“He looks pretty distracted right about now,” Adam laughed.  
Kris's head shot up looking at looking at Adam with an annoyed look on his face. “Don't,” Kris warned. “because I'll stop and you'll have to put up the tent yourself.”  
“No, no,” Adam smiled. “Allison and I were just admiring your handy work.”  
“Well I was admiring the tent,” Allison smiled. “But I think Adam might have been checking out something else.”  
“I was not.”  
“Your tongue was hanging out your mouth watching him bend over. Let’s just hope you get laid this weekend or Kris might have to hide out in my tent.”  
Kris and Adam shared a look. They had talked about telling Allison about their relationship but knew telling her would lead to telling Meg and Lil and they didn't want to risk it. “I promise to keep my hands to myself,” Adam said holding up his hands.  
“And I have a pretty secure sleeping bag,” Kris joked as the turned to attempt the tent again.  
…...................................................  
Adam zipped up Allison and Danielle's tent before crawling into his own. Kris lay on his back with his hands behind his head, his sleeping bag only covering his waist showing off his bare chest. “Very nice,” Adam smiled as he crawled into his own sleeping bag.  
“I was so close to telling Allison about us earlier,” Kris whispered.  
“I would tell her if I thought she would keep it a secret,” Adam admitted. “I'd love to tell her.”  
“She would tell the world.”  
“No,” Adam smiled. “She'd tell Lil, and Lil would tell the world.”  
“I'm hard,” Kris sighed dramatically.  
Adam opened his mouth only to close it again. He watched Kris pull his hand out from behind his head and slip it into his sleeping bag. “Kris. What are you doing?”  
“What do you think?” Kris asked as his hand started moving under the sleeping bag.  
“You can't do that,” Adam said as he watched Kris's face. His eyes were clenched shut but his mouth hung open releasing small sighs.  
“I'm hard,” Kris said turning his head to the side to smirk at Adam.  
“You’re high,” Adam accused.  
“That too,” Kris giggled.  
“Well stop that,” Adam said annoyed.  
“Okay,” Kris snapped his hand out of his sleeping bag. “You do it.”  
Adam shook his head. “Don't think so.”  
“Fine,” Kris rolled his eyes before slipping his hand back into his sleeping bag.  
“Kris,” Adam half whispered as he rolled onto his side. Kris ignored Adam's desperate plea stroking himself slowly as he lay with a smirk on his face. “And who gave you weed?”  
“Cheeks.”  
“Okay don't be doing that and talking about Brad at the same time,” Adam sighed.  
“Well you know how to stop me,” Kris smirked taking his hand out of his sleeping bag.  
Adam looked at the entrance of the tent before looking at his boyfriend. “Unzip the damn bag.” Adam sighed as he wiggled out of his own. “I can't believe I'm about to do this.”  
“What are you going to do?” Kris asked with a lazy smile.  
Adam pulled Kris by the waist till he was pressed against him, his ass pressing against Adam's crotch. “Now keep quiet,” Adam instructed as he let his hand slip down to wrap around Kris's hard cock.  
“Oh yes.”  
“I said quiet,” Adam hissed into Kris's ear. “Do you want Allison to hear us?”  
“I want to feel you,” Kris panted snaking around to stroke Adam's cock.  
Adam wiggled out his shorts pressing himself against Kris's ass. “Now be quiet.” Adam stroked Kris at a steady rhythm circling his hand over the tip every few strokes causing Kris's body to jerk.  
“Oh fuck.”  
“Guys?” Adam froze hearing Allison's soft whisper from outside the tent. “Adam, Kris.”  
“Shit,” Adam whispered into Kris's neck.  
“Adam,” Allison whispered. “Are you awake?”  
“Shit.” Adam repeated pushing Kris away from him.  
“I wasn't finished,” Kris complained.  
“Kris?” Allison called out. “Can I come in? I'm scared.”  
Adam let out a sigh. “Come in baby girl.”  
Kris eyes followed the zipper being lowered and Allison crawling in and into Adam's arms. “Something we can do for you?”  
“What's up baby girl?” Adam asked running his hands over Allison's arms.  
“Danielle went out to call some guy and then I started hearing noises.” Adam shot Kris a look over Allison's shoulder. “Sorry to wake you.”  
“It's okay baby girl,” Adam smiled kissing Allison's cheek. “Come snuggle down.”  
Allison let out a squeal causing both Kris and Adam to laugh. “I love you guys.”  
“Love you too,” Kris smiled kissing Allison's other cheek before sending Adam a wink.  
Adam shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “Night guys.”  
End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2035

“You’re looking for a job?” Sebastian asked looking over Paige’s shoulder at the computer screen.  
“That’s what I said,” Paige answered. “How far away is Fresno from here?”  
“Probably two hours, why?”  
“There’s a place looking for a waitress there,” Paige answered.  
“You’re not working in Fresno,” Sebastian frowned. “Have a look around. My parents are rich. You don’t have to work.”  
“I can’t do that,” Paige sighed. “Look at this room,” she added looking around. “They must have spent hundreds doing it up for me. Then there were the clothes your Papa bought me. Plus this computer.”  
“We have about ten computers in this house,” Sebastian pointed out. “And my Papa likes buying girls clothes. I’m telling you if he wasn’t gay he would have made a great sugar daddy.”  
“I still can’t sit here and let them pay for me,” Paige said shaking her head. “Now what would I need to work at a fire station?”  
“You need to be a fire woman,” Sebastian answered. “Do you know how to put out fires?”  
“I once burnt toast so bad we had to call the fire station.”  
“Then I doubt you’d get the job,” Sebastian answered. “Look why don’t I ask my Dad and Papa? I mean if you really insist on getting a job they might know somewhere.”  
“Now that’s just asking them for help again,” Paige pointed out.  
“They’re parents,” Sebastian shrugged. “That’s what they’re for.”  
“You know you’re lucky, don’t you?” Paige asked turning around to look at Sebastian. “To have Adam and Kris as your parents.”  
“I’m the luckiest guy around,” Sebastian nodded. “I know, but hey, you’re lucky too now.”  
“For how long?” Paige asked. “Before they get bored of having me around.”  
“They’ve had me around for almost eighteen years and they haven’t gotten bored of me yet,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“They love you,” Paige pointed out.  
“I’m easy to love,” Sebastian smiled.  
“And then there’s us.”  
“Us?” Sebastian asked. “What about us?”  
“We’re pretty new,” Paige explained. “I mean what if we break up. I can’t keep living here. I’d have to move out, and moving out would mean having my own money. And having my own money would mean getting a job.”  
“You’re already planning on breaking up with me?” Sebastian frowned. “We haven’t even been on our second date yet.”  
“We’re already living together,” Paige pointed out.  
“Damn we move fast,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Pretty much,” Paige nodded before turning back to look at the computer.  
“But we’re not breaking up,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Huh?”  
“I don’t see us breaking up,” Sebastian repeated causing Paige to turn back around.  
“You don’t?”  
“I know we’re still pretty new, but I see us ending anytime soon,” Sebastian said looking down at his hands. “I mean I don’t want it to end.”  
“Neither do I,” Paige smiled.  
“Good,” Sebastian breathed out.  
“Okay boyfriend,” Paige smiled looking at the computer. “Are you going to help me find a job?”  
“Well you’re not going to Fresno, that’s for sure,” Sebastian remarked taking a seat next to Paige at the computer. “There’s someone looking for a dog walker.”  
“Can’t.”  
“Don’t like dogs?”  
“They don’t like me.”  
“Dogs don’t like you?” Sebastian asked confused.  
“Yep.”  
“All dogs?”  
“I once got beaten up by a dog,” Paige answered.  
“You had a fight with a dog?”  
“It gave me a black eye and cut lip.”  
“A dog?” Sebastian asked. “Like a real dog?”  
“They just don’t like me.”  
“Okay,” Sebastian frowned looking back at the screen. “No to dog walking.”  
“Or any animal for that matter,” Paige added. “You don’t want to know about the bird my granddad used to own.”  
“I don’t?”  
“He pooped on my head twenty times,” Paige answered.  
“You’re right,” Sebastian frowned. “I didn’t want to know that.”

……………………………………………………

“I don’t like that music,” Gabe shrugged.  
“And what’s wrong with them?” Jacob sighed.  
“They’re too… too much like a boyband,” Gabe shrugged. “What’s next?”  
“We have looked at every wedding band there is in LA,” Jacob answered. “You’ve said no to all of them.”  
“Don’t get bitchy with me,” Gabe warned.  
“You’re being difficult.”  
“How many wedding cakes did we taste?” Gabe asked.  
“A few,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Twenty-seven,” Gabe said. “And what one did we eventually pick?”  
“The first one,” Jacob mumbled.  
“Exactly.”  
“Okay that is so different and you know it,” Jacob sighed.  
“I think we’re forgetting something here,” Gabe remarked looking down at the list of bands.  
“Please tell me there’s no more bands,” Jacob groaned. “I can’t go through another band rendition of my Papa’s songs.”  
“Who’s the best singer in the world right now?” Gabe asked.  
“My Papa of course,” Jacob answered quickly.  
“And he’s going to be at our wedding,” Gabe remarked. “In fact there are a lot of good singers going to be at our wedding.”  
“We can’t hire my Papa to sing at our wedding,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.  
“Damn right we can’t,” Gabe scoffed. “We couldn’t afford your Papa.”  
“Plus he’s paying for the wedding,” Jacob added. “It would be hard paying for himself.”  
“What I was thinking that we have a karaoke machine instead of a band,” Gabe explained. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”  
“No,” Jacob frowned. “It would be tacky.”  
“I like tacky,” Gabe shrugged.  
“I am not having someone like my Uncle Brad up there drunk singing to us while we have our first dance,” Jacob said folding his arms. “Not going to happen.”  
“Of course not,” Gabe smiled. “I was thinking something better.”  
“I hate when you get that look in your eye,” Jacob groaned. “You looked the same when you told me you were going to start boxing again.”  
“We love your sister, right?” Gabe asked.  
“What one?”  
“Well we love them both,” Gabe answered. “But I’m talking about Elle.”  
“Yeah I guess I love her,” Jacob shrugged. “What about it?”  
“And we agree that she has an amazing voice?”  
“Sure,” Jacob nodded. “It’s just a shame she has to spoil it by talking.”  
“How cool would it be to have Elle sing for our first dance?” Gabe smiled. “It would be epic.”  
“I’ve warned you about using the word,” Jacob frowned.  
“Come on,” Gabe laughed. “It would have everyone in tears. Your baby sister singing during our first dance.”  
“Okay that does sound romantic,” Jacob agreed. “But you’re forgetting something.”  
“What’s that?”  
“My little sister can’t walk away from any spot light,” Jacob explained. “We let her sing for our first dance and we’ll never get her off of that stage.”  
“So leave them all to it,” Gabe shrugged. “I don’t care what everyone else is doing, because I know that I’m going to be so wrapped up in my new husband that a bomb could go off and I wouldn’t notice that.”  
“Well that’s very sweet,” Jacob said smiling softly. “But I know you’re only being sweet because you want your own way.”  
“And it’s working,” Gabe smiled running his hand up Jacob’s arm. “Isn’t it?”  
“Maybe,” Jacob shrugged. “If we do have a karaoke machine at our wedding that means you can’t complain about me wanting to dance with you all night. Even when Uncle Brad is up there butchering a Madonna song?”  
“It is the one night of our whole lives when I will dance with you until my feet bled,” Gabe answered before leaning in to give Jacob a soft kiss.  
“You are so regret saying that,” Jacob laughed.  
“I already do,” Gabe sighed causing Jacob to laugh harder.

…………………………………………………….

“Come on,” Adam said handing Kris his coat.  
“What are you doing?” Kris asked looking up from the TV. “We going somewhere?”  
“I’m taking my baby out on a date,” Adam smiled. “Now hurry.”  
“We can’t go out,” Kris frowned. “I haven’t made dinner for the kids yet. And I’ve promised Elle I would look over a song she wrote.”  
“Tough for them,” Adam shrugged. “You’ve had a hard week and you’re not doing anything else for anyone. Now come on. We’ll go pretend we don’t have kids and grandkids.”  
“But their dinner…”  
“We’re going out,” Adam interrupted. “I left them a note in the kitchen with some money. They can have takeout.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“You know the road leading up to those big houses?”  
“With the park?”  
“We’re going there.”  
“We’re going hiking?” Kris asked confused. “It’s a bit late for that.”  
“Elle told me that’s where all the high school kids go to make out,” Adam smiled pushing Kris to the front door.  
“Please tell me that’s not where Elle is right now,” Kris groaned. “That’s not how I want to end my week.”  
“Nope, Elle’s up in her room,” Adam smiled. “But that’s where we’re going.”  
“Why?” Kris asked confused.  
“I spent every night of my high school years just dreaming of going to a make out spot with a really cute guy,” Adam explained. “Now I have a really cute guy. In fact I have the cutest guy ever. So I want to go to a make out spot.”  
“We have a perfectly good sofa to make out on,” Kris remarked.  
“Or we could be dangerous and make out in the back seat of our car,” Adam said. “I might even let you get to second base.”  
“Maybe I’ll even try to get to third,” Kris smiled.  
“Race you to the car?”  
“One, two… go,” Kris laughed before running out of the front door towards the car.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	218. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 218

Flash Forward 2035

“So that was embarrassing,” Kris sighed closing the front door behind him.  
“I’d say it was in our top five of embarrassing moments,” Adam shrugged.  
“Really?” Kris asked annoyed. “You can think of another moment in our lives that topped what we just went through?”  
“The time my Mom caught you blowing me in her spare room,” Adam answered. “That was pretty embarrassing.”  
“I had buried that moment in the back of my mind,” Kris frowned. “Thanks for bringing that up.”  
“Just saying we’ve had worse things happen to us during our marriage.”  
“I had my legs over your shoulders and your head was buried in my crotch,” Kris frowned.  
“So we were in a position we normally wouldn’t want to be caught in,” Adam nodded. “I get why you’re upset.”  
“Not as upset as the cop that caught us,” Kris pointed out. “We probably haven’t made his day.”  
“Please,” Adam scoffed. “He was up in that park for a reason. He wanted to catch people.”  
“He wanted to catch teenagers,” Kris pointed out. “Now two grown men raising a house full of teenagers.”  
“And that’s who I plan for this whole night,” Adam said walking towards the fridge. “Beer?”  
“Yes,” Kris answered. “And why do you blame our kids?”  
“They’re always here,” Adam answered handing Kris a beer. “If they would all get lives and get out this house, you and I could have all the fun sex we want.”  
“Give them all another five years and they’ll all probably be out of here,” Kris shrugged. “We can last five years.”  
“I just hope I can still get it up in five years’ time,” Adam sighed looking down at his crotch.  
“You and me both,” Kris nodded.

…………………………………………………

“I’m telling you that was my Papa’s car,” Jacob said climbing into the back seat.  
“Why would your Papa be up here?” Gabe asked climbing into the back after Jacob.  
“Can Harry drive?”  
“He’s fifteen,” Gabe answered. “Plus he’s in a wheelchair.”  
“I thought maybe he’d be up here looking for Elle.”  
“Jacob,” Gabe frowned. “Gross.”  
“What you think my little sister and Harry aren’t up to things?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. “You know exactly what Sophia was up to at her age.”  
“Okay get back into the front,” Gabe groaned. “I can’t do this.”  
“Oh shut up,” Jacob laughed. “Don’t be such a baby.”  
“You’re talking about my little sister having sex,” Gabe frowned. “I can be a baby if I want about things like that.”  
“She’s my little sister,” Jacob pointed out. “And I wasn’t saying she’s having sex. I’m just saying she has to be doing something with Harry. He wouldn’t just hang around her for her personality.”  
“She’s my little sister too,” Gabe frowned. “I’ve watched her grow up.”  
“Look we only have about forty minutes before we have to get home,” Jacob said looking at his watch. “Are we going to do this or not?”  
“Not,” Gabe said looking over Jacob’s shoulder.  
“Seriously?” Jacob asked annoyed. “You’re going to turn down sex with me for joking about Elle? You really are the girl in this relationship.”  
“There’s a cop looking in our window,” Gabe said causing Jacob to look over his shoulder.  
“Oh god we’re going to jail.”  
“Can you put down the window please?” the cop called out.  
“Act calm,” Gabe whispered reaching over to wind the window down. “Can I help you officer?”  
“Mind telling me what you’re doing here?” the officer asked. “At this time of night?”  
“We’re… resting?” Jacob answered unsure. “We’ve had a long drive.”  
“Uh huh,” the officer nodded. “And where are you from?”  
“West Hollywood.”  
“That’s ten minutes from here,” the officer pointed out.  
“Depends what route you use,” Jacob answered.  
“I’m going to need to see your licence and registration please.”  
“Sure,” Jacob sighed reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. “We really were only talking officer.”  
“That’s right,” Gabe added. “We figured it would be safer stopping and talking instead of carrying on driving.”  
“Allan?” the officer frowned looking down at Jacob’s driving licence.  
“Yes sir?”  
“You’re the third person I’ve stopped tonight with the second name Allan,” the officer answered. “Is there a reunion somewhere?”  
“Not that I know of sir,” Jacob frowned taking back his licence.  
“I’m going to have to ask you to move,” officer said. “Next time wait until you get home before having a talk.”  
“Yes sir,” Jacob said jumping into the driver’s seat. “We’ll do that.”  
“Have a good night,” the officer said with a smirk before walking back to his car.  
“That is so embarrassing,” Jacob hissed as he drove the car away.  
“It would have been worse if he noticed your jeans are laying open,” Gabe said causing Jacob to look down at his crotch.  
“When the hell did you do that?”

………………………………………………………

“I can’t believe a cop caught us making out in your car,” Paige whispered causing Sebastian to smirk.  
“Yeah that was pretty cool.”  
“It was not,” Paige hissed smacking Sebastian’s side. “He took your details. What if he calls your parents?”  
“They probably know we kiss,” Sebastian shrugged. “And we weren’t doing anything else. All of our clothes were still on.”  
“Thank god,” Paige sighed. “I could not have lived with that embarrassment.”  
“Why?” Sebastian frowned. “Your body isn’t that bad.”  
Paige paused giving Sebastian a look. “Was that your attempt at a compliment?”  
“I think so,” Sebastian frowned. “I’m not very good at it.”  
“I can tell,” Paige smirked.  
“So our second day didn’t end so well,” Sebastian sighed. “Is there a chance of a do over?”  
“You want to repeat our second date?” Paige asked with a raised eyebrow. “With or without the cops?”  
“Without I’m thinking,” Sebastian smiled. “Unless you liked the cop. I mean he wasn’t my type. A little too hairy for me.”  
“Bringing a cop to our second date is only going to make our third date that more difficult,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Know any firemen?”  
“I know some firemen,” Adam said walking into the living room. “Why do you need a fireman?”  
“How do you know firemen?” Kris asked.  
“Those two guys that danced with me on my last tour,” Adam explained. “They’re firemen now.”  
“They’re strippers now,” Kris remarked dryly. “Doubt they’re actually putting out fires.”  
“Same thing,” Adam shrugged taking a seat on the lazy boy. “What have you guys been up to tonight?”  
“Nothing,” Sebastian answered quickly.  
“Absolutely nothing,” Paige answered. “You?”  
“Not a thing,” Kris said shaking his head.  
“We went for a drive,” Adam smiled. “It was fun.”  
“Yeah so you need a fireman?” Kris asked quickly before Adam could say anymore.  
“It was just a joke,” Sebastian shrugged. “Nothing important.”  
“So is everyone home?” Kris asked.  
“Elle’s not yet.”  
“It’s almost midnight,” Adam frowned. “Where is she?”  
“Something about Harry’s cousin getting his first car and taking them out for a drive,” Sebastian shrugged. “I wasn’t really listening to her.”  
“You let your sister go out with some stranger in a car?” Adam asked standing up. “Where was she going?”  
“I didn’t let her,” Sebastian answered. “Sophia was in charge. Anyway she said she’d be back before midnight.”  
“It’s midnight now,” Kris pointed out.  
“It’s five minutes to,” Sebastian corrected. “And she’s…” Sebastian paused at the front door being opened. “Home.”  
“Elle?”  
“Hey Papa,” Elle smiled walking into the living room. “You guys are up late.”  
“Who said you could be out this late?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“Sophia.”  
“You should have asked me or your Papa,” Kris sighed. “You know we don’t like you out this late. And who’s car were you in?”  
“Harry’s cousin Becky’s car,” Elle answered. “Relax we only went a drive up to where the big houses are.”  
“Where the… did you?” Kris stuttered. “Why… why did you go up there?”  
“Becky wanted to show off her car to her friends,” Elle shrugged. “That’s were all the teenagers hang out,” she added looking at Sebastian.  
“Is that so?” Adam asked. “We’ll we should be getting to bed.”  
“Totally agree,” Sebastian said standing up.  
“Or people who think they’re teenagers,” Elle added giving Adam a look.  
“Yeah lets go,” Kris said clearing his throat. “It’s pretty late.”  
“Night everyone,” Paige smiled before quickly following Sebastian out of the living room.  
“You should all be ashamed of yourselves,” Elle called out as Adam and Kris quickly raced up stairs.

……………………………………………………………

“So you’re probably wondering why we asked you here today,” Walter smiled. “You can smile too Jacob. It’s nothing bad.”  
“So none of you are sick?” Jacob asked. “Because the whole drive up here I’ve been trying to work out how to tell Gabe one of you is sick.”  
“I told you telling him to come right away were a bad idea,” Bill sighed. “You always have to be so dramatic about things.”  
“I am an actor,” Walter said holding his head up high. “It’s the way I was made.”  
“Okay can we make it clear that neither of you is sick?” Jacob asked. “Because I’m, confused.”  
“We’re perfectly healthy,” Bill answered. “Although this one is crazy,” he added pointing at Walter.  
“So the reason I’m here?” Jacob asked.  
“We noticed the pendent you wear around your neck,” Bill said nodding at Jacob’s necklace.  
“What about it?” Jacob asked.  
“Gabe gave it to you,” Bill remarked.  
“He did.”  
“Did he tell you about it?”  
“He did,” Jacob smiled. “For my birthday a few years ago.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback

“Lock the door,” Gabe signed heavily throwing himself down on Jacob’s bed. “Quick, before your Papa realizes we’ve gone.”  
“I think he’s losing his mind,” Jacob groaned as he threw himself down beside Gabe. “All those screaming fans have finally messed up his mind.”  
“Do you know he had a twenty minute discussion with Cassidy over pink?”  
“The singer?”  
“The color,” Gabe answered. “Did you know it’s a boys color?”  
“No,” Jacob smiled. “I do know I always look hot in it though.”  
Gabe rolled onto his side. “That is true.”  
“So…”  
“So…”  
“So,” Jacob repeated with a smirk .  
“It’s your birthday.”  
“I know.”  
“I haven’t even gave you your gift yet,” Gabe remarked.  
“I told you not to buy me anything.” Jacob reached up to stroke Gabe’s cheek. “You being here is enough.”  
“I heard you on the phone to Sophia the other day,” Gabe remarked. “You told her if she didn’t send you a gift you were going to disown her. I didn’t want that to happen to me.”  
“That was a joke,” Jacob laughed. “Well sort of.”  
“I just didn’t want to risk it,” Gabe said as he reached under the bed.  
“You hid my gift under my own bed?” Jacob laughed as he took the gift bag from Gabe’s hand.  
“It’s not much,” Gabe said as he sat up. “You’re kind of hard to buy for.”  
Jacob reached into the bag causing Gabe to leap forward and stop him. “What are you doing?” Jacob laughed nervously.  
“It’s dumb,” Gabe sighed. “I should take it back.”  
“Why?”  
“I should have bought you something good,” Gabe explained. “I… well made this.”  
“Let me see my gift,” Jacob said tugging the bag back.  
“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “Just don’t judge me.”  
“You made this?” Jacob asked holding up the necklace.  
“Sort of,” Gabe mumbled. “One of the guys at the gyms sister is into making jewellery. You see the leather is from my very first pair of boxing gloves. And the pendant is sort of special to me.”  
“You used to wear this around your neck years ago.”  
“Yeah,” Gabe smiled. “It’s religious thing. Now I know you’re not that religious, but this little thing means a lot to me.”  
“What is it?” Jacob asked running his fingertip over the pendant.  
“It’s a medal of Saint Dwynwen,” Gabe explained.  
“And that is?”  
“She’s the saint of love,” Gabe explained gently. “You see that story goes that Dwynwen fell in love with a boy called Maelon she wasn’t supposed to. Her family didn’t approve. So she asked God to erase her memory so that she didn’t remember her love anymore. God did what she asked and froze her love in ice. In return for her sacrifice God allowed her three wishes. Her first wish was to unfreeze her love. You see even after getting her memory erased her heart still remembered him. Their love was too strong for even God to stop it.”  
Jacob swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked down at the pendant. “So they stayed together?”  
“Sadly no,” Gabe sighed. “Dwynwen spent the rest of her life alone, but she never stopped loving Maelon.”  
“You said she had three wishes,” Jacob said quietly. “What were the other two?”  
“Well after God thawed Maelon she asked him to always make it possible that true lovers would always be together. She didn’t want others to suffer what she had. And her last wish was to never marry. She knew she could be with Maelon, so she didn’t want anyone. She spent the rest of her life with the nuns.” Gabe reached forward to take the pendant from Jacob’s hand. “She gave up her true love so that God would allow all others to be together.”  
“That’s beautiful,” Jacob whispered.  
“The Bible isn’t all about hating queers, you know,” Gabe smiled. “There are some beautiful stories in it.”  
“Too bad the crazies are ruining it for everyone,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to smile.  
“Can I put it on you?”  
“Yeah,” Jacob smiled.  
Gabe opened the necklace before placing it around Jacob’s neck. “It suits you.”  
“Who gave it to you?” Jacob asked looking down at the necklace.  
“My Grandfather,” Gabe answered. “It was his mother’s. He gave it to me when I was nine, and told me to give it to my true love. I thought it was silly at the time, but… well then I met you and it’s been yours ever since. I’ve just been holding onto it for you.”  
“And your Grandfather won’t mind?” Jacob asked carefully.  
“He lives in Italy,” Gabe shrugged. “I haven’t heard from him since I moved here.”  
“So he knows you’re…”  
“Probably not,” Gabe sighed. “My Dad and him don’t really talk now. My Grandfather wasn’t really a fan of my Dad’s.”  
“Your Grandfather sounds like a smart man,” Jacob mumbled.  
“Let’s not talk about them,” Gabe said tugging Jacob over to his side of the bed. “I want your birthday to be a happy day.”  
“Jacob?”  
Jacob groaned as Adam pushed open the bedroom door.  
“There you are,” Adam smiled. “Come on, we’re playing hide and seek. I’m counting first. Everyone else is already hiding.”  
“I think we’re going to…”  
“Come on,” Adam sighed grabbing Jacob’s hand. “You have to hide.”  
“Maybe you’re right about that acid thing,” Jacob sighed giving Gabe a look.

End of Flashback

“What Gabe doesn’t know about the pendent is that they’re actually a pair,” Bill smiled. “My Mama always told me to give it to my true love and the other to my first born son. Well you’ve met my first born son.”  
“Gabe’s dad,” Jacob nodded.  
“He’s not exactly the true love type,” Walter remarked.  
“So the one I gave to Gabe should have gone to his dad,” Bill explained. “I kept the other one for my true love,” he added smiling at Walter.  
“I haven’t taken it off in almost fifty-four years,” Walter remarked taking the chain out of his shirt.  
“That’s pretty cool,” Jacob smiled.  
“I’m going to take it off now though,” Walter said unhooking the chain.  
“What are you doing?” Jacob asked looking between Walter and Bill.  
“This pendent is to make sure true loves stay together,” Walter smiled placing the necklace on the table. “I think it’s done it’s job with us two,” he added smiling at Bill. “We figured you and Gabe could use it.”  
“I can’t take this,” Jacob said shaking his head. “It belongs to you guys.”  
“Look I’m not going to live forever,” Walter remarked. “Although I am going to try my hardest. I don’t have any kids to pass my things along to, and well in the time I’ve known you… well let’s just say if I was lucky to have children I would have wanted a son just like you. I think I’m going to cry now.”  
“Please don’t,” Bill groaned. “Walt’s just saying he thinks of you as family and he wants you to have the pendent.”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Walter smiled. “I want you to give it to your true love.”  
“Which we’re hoping is Gabe,” Bill added.  
“Of course it’s Gabe,” Walter said rolling his eyes. “It is, isn’t it?”  
“Yes,” Jacob smiled. “He might be annoying the hell out of me with the wedding plans, but he is my true love.”  
“So I think it would be a perfect gift to give him for the wedding,” Walter smiled. “And I’m sure one day you guys will have kids and you can pass the pendants on to them.”  
“Walt and I have had the perfect lives,” Bill said taking Walter’s hand in his. “But the one thing that is missing is kids of our own. Sure I had my kids, but I think life would have been complete if Walt and I had a kid of our own. I guess we sort of do now though,” he smiled squeezing Walter’s hand.  
“We had so much fun in Italy,” Walter explained. “We lived an open life and had so many wonderful friends, but we needed family. We didn’t think we would get it coming home, but we had to try. With you and Gabe we’ve gotten so much more than we ever dreamed of. Now we’re so excited about your future and what that brings. It’s giving us so much joy to watch you two starting your lives together.”  
“And we can’t wait for great-grandchildren,” Bill added with a smile.  
“You might have to for a few years,” Jacob laughed.  
“It’s going to happen though, isn’t it?” Walter asked. “I will be a great-granddaddy one day?”  
“If Gabe has his way you will be a great-granddaddy over and over again,” Jacob laughed.  
“Okay so is this over?” Bill sighed standing up. “It’s getting a little too girly for me now.”  
“Go play with your tools,” Walter sighed. “Jacob and I are going to plan how he’s going to present Gabe with the pendant. I’m thinking we use an owl.”  
“Good luck Jacob,” Bill sighed before walking away.  
“Now I promise you I can train an owl,” Walter said holding up the pendant.  
“I should be scared right now, shouldn’t I?” Jacob asked causing Walter to smile wide.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	219. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 219

Flash Forward 2035

“So you’re a waitress?” Sebastian said looking Paige up and down.  
“You don’t like it?” Paige asked.  
“It’s just…” Sebastian let out a deep sigh. “You shouldn’t have to do this.”  
“It’s a step up from her first job,” Elle remarked walking towards the fridge.  
“No one asked you,” Sebastian frowned.  
“And yet she’s right,” Paige nodded.  
“And where exactly is this place?”  
“The mall,” Paige answered.  
“The place where the cook wipes his nose all the time?” Elle asked.  
“I’m not going to be eating out of the place,” Paige shrugged.  
“Being a prostitute isn’t looking so bad now is it?” Elle asked looking at Sebastian.  
“Shut up, Elle,” Sebastian frowned.  
“What did I tell you about telling your sister to shut up,” Adam warned walking into the kitchen.  
“You told Uncle Neil on the phone last night to shut up,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“He was annoying me.”  
“Elle’s annoying me,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Look it is far too early to be listening to my two little angels fighting,” Adam yawned grabbing a cup of coffee. “So both of you shut up.”  
“You really are a do as I say and not as I do kind of parent, aren’t you?” Sebastian remarked dryly.  
“Shut up,” Adam yawned before looking at Paige. “What are you dressed as?”  
“I’m starting my new job today,” Paige answered fixing her skirt.  
“You have a job?”  
“Sort of need a job if you want money,” Paige answered.  
“I have money,” Adam said pulling out his wallet. “How much do you need.”  
“That’s your money, Adam.”  
“My money your money,” Adam shrugged. “It’s all the same.”  
“Please tell me you’ve won those parent of the year awards that’s in all the magazines,” Paige said causing Adam to smile.  
“Six times.”  
“Totally deserving.”  
“I’ve won sexiest father of the year three times,” Adam said smiling wide.  
“Well I really don’t know what to say about that,” Paige said surprised.  
“It’s totally deserving,” Adam smiled.

………………………………………………………..

“No.”  
“No?”  
“Did I stutter?”  
“You can’t tell me no,” Gabe frowned. “I’m not your kid.”  
“Funny because that’s exactly what you’re acting like right now,” Jacob remarked.  
“Look Tyler and the guys at the gym want to throw my a bachelor party before the wedding,” Gabe explained. “I can’t tell them no.”  
“So I’ll tell them,” Jacob shrugged.  
“You don’t get this,” Gabe sighed. “They’re going to think I’m under your thumb.”  
“You saying you’re not?”  
“Look, it’s fine that you’re sort of the boss of this relationship,” Gabe explained. “You have that sort of personality, but I don’t want my friends knowing that. What we do in our own home is personal. I don’t want you making me look weak in front of people.”  
“So me letting you go out with your friends the night before our wedding and get completely drunk…”  
“I don’t drink,” Gabe pointed out.  
“But your stupid friends do,” Jacob remarked. “God knows what they would do to you. I don’t want you showing up at our wedding with no eyebrows.”  
“They’re not going to do anything like that,” Gabe sighed. “Come on, Jacob. They just want to celebrate my last night of freedom.”  
“You’re last night of freedom,” Jacob scoffed. “You’ve never had freedom.”  
“True,” Gabe nodded. “But after our wedding you and I are going to be one. I’m not going to be able to give my friends the time I can now.”  
“When was the last time you actually hung out with any of your friends?” Jacob asked folding his arms.  
“Look I’m going on that damn bachelor party if it kills me,” Gabe said annoyed. “And you’re just going to have to like it.”  
“Okay,” Jacob nodded.  
“Okay?” Gabe asked confused. “I don’t understand.”  
“You can go to your little party,” Jacob smiled. “And I’ll have one of my own. Niles and Phillip wanted to throw me one, but I said it wouldn’t be fair to you, but if you really want to we’ll do it.”  
“Okay,” Gabe nodded. “Just give me a minute. I’m not really used to winning our arguments.”  
“Oh you’re not winning,” Jacob smiled. “You have no idea what kind of plans Niles and Phillip have been cooking up.”  
“What… what does that mean?”  
“I mean these are the guys that took us to a swingers club only last year,” Jacob pointed out. “And that was only a Monday. God knows what they would have planned for a friend’s bachelor’s party.”  
“So I’ve changed my mind,” Gabe said quickly. “Maybe it’s better we just have a quiet night in before the wedding.”  
“No no,” Jacob smiled. “You go with your little straight friends. “They’ll probably book you a nice stripper. One with big boobs for you to look at. I’ll be fine with Phillip and Niles.”  
“I asked for all of this, didn’t I?” Gabe frowned.  
“You pretty much begged for it, honey,” Jacob said patting Gabe’s cheek.

………………………………………………………………….

“You know you’re pretty tall,” Elle remarked.  
“Shh,” Harry hissed. “I’m trying to balance here.”  
“I’m just saying,” Elle pouted.  
“I have to concentrate when I’m standing,” Harry whispered.  
“You’re like one of those bimbo cheerleaders,” Elle joked causing Harry to sigh heavily. “Sorry.”  
“You just don’t know how hard this really is,” Harry said gripping onto the back of the sofa. “My legs feel like jelly.”  
“Your legs are really long,” Elle whispered. “You know I always wanted a boyfriend with long legs.”  
Harry’s legs buckled causing him to fall onto the back of the sofa. “Elle.”  
“Now why did you do something like that?” Elle sighed helping Harry back up.  
“Get my chair,” Harry hissed.  
“Why are you made at me?” Elle frowned helping Harry into his chair. “You’re the one that fell.”  
“I told you to be quiet,” Harry sighed pushing his chair away from the sofa. “But you had to keep talking.”  
“It’s what I do,” Elle shrugged. “You can’t get mad at me for that.”  
“But what you said.”  
“What did I say?” Elle asked confused.  
“You talk so much you don’t even know what you were saying,” Harry sighed.  
“I was talking about your legs,” Elle frowned. “Did I offend you?”  
“You said you always wanted a boyfriend with long legs,” Harry mumbled looking down at his hands.  
“And?”  
“You made it sound like we were boyfriend and girlfriend,” Harry mumbled.  
“Oh,” Elle said. “Well I didn’t mean that. I was just talking too much. You said it yourself that I can’t shut up.”  
“You should see a doctor about that,” Harry remarked.  
“But I enjoy having my foot in my mouth,” Elle said trying to joke.  
“We should probably get some lunch.”  
“Look I didn’t mean anything by it,” Elle sighed. “I know we’re not going out. I get that.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Harry shrugged.  
“Now things are weird,” Elle complained. “I didn’t want things to get weird.”  
“We’re friends,” Harry explained.  
“I know that,” Elle sighed. “I like being your friend.”  
“I like being your friend too,” Harry smiled. “When you’re not being you.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elle frowned.  
“You know I do think of you as a good friend,” Gabe continued. “Once you get by the cold bitch act you’re actually pretty amazing.”  
“Can’t you just give me a compliment without insulting me first?” Elle sighed.  
“I mean I’d like you to be my girlfriend…”  
“I mean I can only take so muc… what did you say?” Elle asked looking down at Harry.  
“It’s not like I don’t like girls or anything,” Harry shrugged. “I have thought about us dating.”  
“You have?”  
“I mean we would probably be good together,” Harry said. “If you could cope with not having your own way all of the time.”  
“What are you saying?” Elle asked. “Are you asking me out?”  
“No,” Harry answered. “I have to do something first.”  
“Do what?”  
“Look, let’s have some lunch,” Harry answered. “Then we’ll get my Mom to drive us over to your house. You’ve got that movie we wanted to watch?”  
“We’re not going to talk about this?”  
“No yet,” Harry answered. “We’ll talk about it later. What do you want for lunch?”  
“I…”  
“Come on,” Harry said wheeling his chair away.

………………………………………

“Okay I’m going to stay calm while I ask you this,” Kris frowned looking over Adam’s shoulder at the computer screen. “But why are you looking at half naked men online?”  
“I’m not allowed to look at half naked men anymore?” Adam pouted. “When did we decide that stupid rule?”  
“Since the guy you’re looking at is about the same age as our youngest son,” Kris answered. “It’s creepy.”  
“It’s only creepy when old guys are checking out younger guys,” Adam pointed out. “I’m not old.”  
“Adam why are you looking at young guys online?”  
“I’m looking up dancers,” Adam answered scrolling down the pictures. “For my tour.”  
“Right,” Kris sighed. “You’re going to have dancers at fifty?”  
“Madonna had dancers at fifty,” Adam answered. “Last summer that tour of Gaga’s had dancers. I’m having dancers.”  
“But ones that young.”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“Look if you stood you and Sebastian together and took of your tops you would see a difference,” Kris explained. “That’s all I’m saying.”  
“Well I’m not going to be up onstage with my top off,” Adam frowned. “You know my views on being topless in front of people.”  
“I like that view,” Kris smiled leaning down to kiss the top of Adam’s head. “It means I’m the only one that gets to see that side of you.”  
“You mean my chubby belly?”  
“You do not have a chubby belly,” Kris frowned leaning down to rub Adam’s belly. “I love your belly.”  
“Good because there is a lot to love,” Adam sighed.  
“Okay let’s get off the pity party bus,” Kris sighed. “Why don’t you get the dancers you used to use?”  
“Because they’re all in their fifties.”  
“And?” Kris shrugged. “Terence is still dancing.”  
“He’s teaching dance,” Adam corrected. “If we all went up there on that stage dancing we would be laughed at.”  
“So what’s your plan?” Kris asked resting his chin on Adam’s head.  
“I’m going to have a lot of pretty boys and girls dancing around me while I move as slow as possible around the stage,” Adam answered. “Good plan?”  
“You’ll still be the prettiest up there,” Kris smiled.  
“You’re being very sweet to me these days,” Adam remarked. “I’m liking it.”  
“I’m always sweet,” Kris shrugged.  
“Well I like it,” Adam smiled. “Our sweet moments always mean all is right in the world. That there is no drama…”  
“Dad… Papa I’m home.”  
“Elle,” Adam sighed.  
“You jinxed it,” Kris frowned making the back of Adam’s head as he stood up. “In here Elle.”  
“Maybe nothing dramatic has happened,” Adam shrugged.  
“Adam it’s Elle,” Kris whispered as Elle and Harry appeared at the kitchen door. “What are you two up to?”  
“Harry would like to talk to you both,” Elle answered. “Can we do it in the living room?”  
“Why what’s wrong?”  
“We’ll wait in the living room,” Elle answered wheeling Harry away.  
“Okay what’s going on?” Adam asked standing up from the table. “Is something going on?”  
“I know as much as you do,” Kris shrugged.  
“Oh god she’s pregnant,” Adam groaned burying his face in his hands.  
“See this is where Elle gets her dramatic streak from,” Kris frowned. “Let’s just hear them out.”  
“I’ll beat him with his chair if he’s touched her,” Adam warned.  
“Okay,” Kris nodded. “I’ll let you.”  
“That’s all I’m saying,” Adam nodded before following Kris out of the kitchen.

…………………………………………………..

“So I thought we should all talk,” Harry said taking a deep breath.  
“Any reason Elle isn’t here?” Kris asked looking around the living room.  
“I thought it would be better if we have a man to man,” Harry said. “Or a man to men,” he added with a nervous laugh.  
“There’s a reason you need to talk to us alone?” Adam asked. “You haven’t done anything have you?”  
“Not yet,” Harry answered.  
“Not yet?” Adam frowned. “You mean you’re planning on doing something?”  
“I’m asking for permission first,” Harry answered.  
“You’re asking us for permission?” Adam asked with a raised voice. “Are you serious?”  
“What exactly are you asking permission for?” Kris asked taking Adam’s hand in his.  
“I want permission to take your daughter on a date,” Harry said nervously. “Elle not Sophia,” he added quickly. “I don’t think my Mom would let me date a married woman.”  
“That’s it?” Adam asked. “You want to take Elle on a date?”  
“Why what did you think I wanted to do?” Harry asked with a frown on his face.  
“Never mind,” Kris answered before Adam could speak. “Why are you asking permission?”  
“Well I know Elle isn’t supposed to date before she’s sixteen,” Harry explained. “And I know we’ve hung out a lot lately and we’ve been to the movies and things, but I just wanted it to be official. That’s why I wanted to ask you. Like a man.”  
“Right,” Kris smiled. “Well I think that’s nice, isn’t it Adam?”  
“I can still hear my heart beating,” Adam answered.  
“So can I?” Harry asked looking between Adam and Kris.  
“Can you what?” Adam asked.  
“Go out on a date with Elle?”  
“Well…” Adam said looking at Kris. “We did have a rule about Elle waiting until she’s sixteen.”  
“But we think it’s really good that’s you’ve came to ask us,” Kris added. “Elle you can come in now.”  
“I wasn’t spying,” Elle mumbled walking into the living room.  
“Where exactly would you be going on this date?” Adam asked.  
“I know Elle is used to good things in life,” Harry explained looking around the living room. “So I’ve been saving up all summer to take her to Urasawa.”  
“Urasawa?” Kris asked surprised. “That real fancy place that won’t let me wear my plaid shirts?”  
“Oh my god you have to let me go,” Elle gushed. “I love that place.”  
“When have you been in Urasawa?” Adam frowned. “Your Dad and I haven’t been there since the incident with Mama and the fork.”  
“It went right across the room,” Kris smiled. “Smacked the waiter on the back.”  
“So is the whole family banned?” Harry asked. “I could find another place.”  
“We haven’t said yes yet,” Kris pointed out.  
“Well can you say yes so that we can go?” Elle groaned. “Please Dad?”  
“I don’t get a say in this?” Adam asked.  
“I know you will say yes,” Elle smiled.  
“Kris?” Adam sighed.  
“I guess there isn’t any harm,” Kris shrugged. “Well only to Harry’s wallet.”  
“Oh my god is that a yes?” Elle said jumping up and down.  
“It’s a yes,” Kris smiled. “One date though.”  
“Got it,” Elle said grabbing the back of Harry’s chair. “Come on, we are going to buy you something new to wear. You cannot take me out with your jeans and t-shirt on.”  
“But what’s wrong with my t-shirts?” Harry asked as Elle pulled backwards out of the living room. “I have a cool t-shirt with two monkeys dressed as cats.”  
“We are buying you something fancy to wear,” Elle answered. “And I’m going to need new shoes.”  
“Maybe I’m regretting this already,” Harry groaned.  
“Well that was new,” Kris sighed leaning back on the sofa. “Our baby dating.”  
“Seriously my heart is still beating really fast,” Adam frowned rubbing his chest.  
“You haven’t had a panic attack in months,” Kris pointed out. “Don’t start now.”  
“I’m actually feeling okay about it,” Adam remarked. “I mean he did it right.”  
“He did it exactly right,” Kris nodded. “And he’s taking her to a really nice restaurant.”  
“Hell if I was twenty years young I would date him,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to frown.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I mean if I wasn’t married to you baby,” Adam smiled.  
“Twenty years younger?” Kris smirked. “More like thirty.”  
“So much for my sweet husband,” Adam frowned.  
“Okay honey,” Kris smiled patting Adam’s knee. “You be a thirty-three year old guy dating a fifteen year old boy. That’s not weird.”  
“You always have to be right about everything,” Adam complained removing his knee from Kris’s touch.  
“Look you don’t need Harry and his fancy restaurants,” Kris said wrapping his arm around Adam’s shoulder. “I can take you somewhere nice.”  
“Where?” Adam mumbled playing with the buttons on his shirt.  
“I could take you on a date,” Kris suggested. “I mean the last date we went on ended with us getting caught by a cop.”  
“This time we could dress up,” Adam smiled. “With no plaid.”  
“Sure,” Kris nodded. “I’m sure I have another shirt somewhere.”  
“We could go to Urasawa,” Adam smiled.  
“We’re not going there to spy on Elle.”  
“Well why the hell not,” Adam snapped. “He’s taking my baby out on a date. I have to be there. He could do anything to her.”  
“Adam please don’t be dramatic about this,” Kris groaned. “I thought you were okay with it.”  
“I was wrong,” Adam frowned. “I don’t want my baby dating. Go tell her she can’t go.”  
“I will not,” Kris said turning on the TV.  
“But this is my baby,” Adam complained. “After her there’s no more.”  
“There’s always Grace,” Kris pointed out.  
“That’s… right,” Adam smiled. “She can be my baby.”  
“Actually she’s Sophia’s baby,” Kris said.  
“Not important,” Adam shrugged.  
“Our retirement years are going to be hell, aren’t they?” Kris sighed.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	220. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 220

Flash Forward 2035

“Have you lost your tiny mind?”  
“I actually think the question is, have you?” Adam asked folding his arms across his chest.  
“You can’t let her date.”  
“Look I don’t remember you being in the delivery room when Elle was born,” Adam shrugged.  
“I’m just saying you let her date now and god knows where it’s going to end. Hell she could end up pregnant.”  
“Gabe,” Jacob whispered elbowing his boyfriend in the side. “You know you’re talking to my parents, right?”  
“It’s just wrong,” Gabe sighed settling back against the sofa. “She’s just a little girl.”  
“It’s a date,” Kris pointed out. “It’s not her wedding.”  
“And didn’t we let you and Jacob date when you were young?” Adam asked. “We’re you the ones running around town?”  
“We were sixteen,” Gabe frowned. “And you guys were really mean to me. We had so many rules.”  
“Look I’m old,” Adam sighed rubbing his head. “I don’t care anymore.”  
“I…”  
“Did you just say you were old?” Kris asked with a frown on his face.  
“I’m tired Kris,” Adam sighed.  
“We’re going to go see what Tristan’s up to,” Jacob frowned grabbing Gabe’s arm.  
“Why?” Gabe complained.  
“Because I don’t want to be here when Papa’s tears start,” Jacob said pulling Gabe from the living room.  
“Are you okay, honey?” Kris asked cautiously rubbing Adam’s leg.  
“I got them out of the room,” Adam smiled.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’ve learned acting crazy in front of your kids makes them leave quicker,” Adam answered. “Look, it worked.”  
“And where did you learn that?” Kris asked.  
“Your Mama.”  
“That’s not funny,” Kris frowned.  
“I mean before she went crazy,” Adam shrugged.  
“I’ll knock you crazy in a minute,” Kris mumbled to himself.

…………………………………………………….

“Now what are you doing,” Gabe sighed sitting down next to Jacob at the computer. “Please tell me you’re not.”  
“I’m just looking,” Jacob answered not taking his eyes off of the laptop.  
“Why are you looking at prices of nose jobs?” Gabe asked. “I like your nose.”  
“Thank you,” Jacob smiled. “I like my nose too.”  
“So why change it?” Gabe groaned. “Do you know how sore it will be?”  
“Think you’ll cope?” Jacob quizzed looking over his shoulder at Gabe.  
“Excuse me?”  
“It can’t be as bad as actually breaking it,” Jacob shrugged.  
“You’re looking at nose jobs for me?” Gabe asked standing up. “Please tell me you’re not.”  
“You do know your nose is wonky?” Jacob asked. “That’s not a surprise to you, is it?”  
“I am not getting a nose job,” Gabe frowned. “No freaking way.”  
“You are so bitchy today,” Jacob sighed standing up from the computer. “First with my Papa and now with me. Is it your time of the month or something?”  
“I am not getting a nose job,” Gabe repeated. “Got it?”  
“I just thought before the wedding…”  
“I don’t care what you thought, it isn’t happening.”  
“So you’re happy with your nose?”  
“Yes,” Gabe answered annoyed. “And five minutes ago I thought you did too.”  
“Of course I like your nose,” Jacob smiled. “I love everything about you.”  
“Then why are you trying to change me?”  
“I thought you would want it,” Jacob shrugged. “Sorry I brought it up.”  
“Yeah right,” Gabe sighed. “You just don’t want me messing up your wedding photos.”  
“Okay forget I said anything.”  
“I’m happy with my nose,” Gabe continued. “This nose shows that I worked hard for something.”  
“No it shows you were too busy checking me out during a fight and the other guy got a lucky punch.”  
“What?”  
“You’re nose got into that position because you kept looking at me during your fight,” Jacob explained. “I remember it.”  
“I remember it too,” Gabe smiled. “And you didn’t watch the fight. You were too busy hiding behind your hands.”  
“I was there to clean it up afterwards,” Jacob said annoyed.  
“That’s true,” Gabe said with a soft smile. “You bitched about my nose back then too.”  
“So this shouldn’t be a surprise to you,” Jacob shrugged.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback

“So...” Jacob said stepping into Gabe's dressing room. “Who exactly won?”  
“I did,” Gabe smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
“But your face looks like it's exploded,” Jacob frowned. “Are you sure the other guy didn't win, and you've just been hit so many times that you think you've won.”  
“I won,” Gabe answered with a small laugh as he turned to look at his boyfriend. “I got the most hits in.”  
“But there is more blood dripping out of your face,” Jacob remarked stepping forward.  
“Because the other guy is a sloppy fighter,” Gabe said. “I know how to hit and not leave a mark.”  
“Well isn't that a nice talent to have,” Jacob remarked in a sarcastic tone.  
“Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready.”  
“Aren't you going to clean that up?” Jacob frowned as he pointed to Gabe's face.  
“It's only a few bruises,” Gabe shrugged looking at himself in the mirror.  
“Your nose is sitting an inch to the left.”  
“It's fine,” Gabe laughed. “This is what I look like after every fight.”  
“Wonderful,” Jacob sighed as he looked around the dressing room. “They couldn't have put you in a nicer room?”  
“This is the nicest.”  
“There is blood on the walls,” Jacob remarked dryly.  
“That's my blood from my last fight,” Gabe said smiling proudly. “I had a broken nose and when I sneezed the blood splattered all over the wall.”  
“Oh my god,” Jacob gagged clutching his stomach. “You are the most disgusting person I have ever met.”  
“And yet you love me,” Gabe smirked. “Weird, isn't it?”  
“Very,” Jacob answered sarcastically as he looked around the dressing room.  
“Ow,” Gabe winced.  
“What?”  
“I hate trying to wash the dried blood off,” Gabe explained.  
“What are you using?”  
“A towel,” Gabe answered as he help up a dirty white towel.  
“Oh my god,” Jacob gasped horrified. “Are you trying to ruin your skin?”  
“It's just a towel.”  
“It looks like it's never been washed,” Jacob remarked. “Don't you know how to use a washing machine?”  
“Why are you bitching at me?” Gabe complained. “It's not like it's even my towel.”  
“Who's is it?”  
“Don't know,” Gabe shrugged. “It was here when I got here.”  
“Drop it,” Jacob snapped through gritted teeth.  
Gabe let the towel drop to the ground before looking at himself in the mirror. “Now how am I going to clean my face?”  
“You are lucky your boyfriend happens to be ready for anything,” Jacob remarked as he grabbed his bag from the corner of the room. “Come sit down.”  
“Why do you have a bag?”  
“Because I'm going to need a change of clothes before our date tonight.”  
“What's wrong with what you've got on now?” Gabe asked as he watched Jacob look through his bag.  
“It's day wear,” Jacob answered.  
“And?”  
“And?” Jacob asked as he paused with his hands in the bag. “I can't wear day wear at night.”  
“Why can't... you know what?” Gabe smiled. “I'm probably not going to win this one, so let's just drop it.”  
“Just sit down so I can clean you up.”  
Gabe moved to sit down on top of the desk while Jacob stood between his legs. “What's that?”  
“This,” Jacob said holding up a cotton cloth, “is what I use to remove my makeup. I'm sure it will work on dried blood too. I can't believe what you do to your pretty face.”  
“I do not have a pretty face,” Gabe sulked as Jacob began wiping the blood from his nose.  
“Not now you do,” Jacob sighed grabbing Gabe's chin with his hand. “Can I touch that?”  
“What?”  
“Your nose,” Jacob said frowning. “There's some blood around the nostrils.”  
“Want me to blow it?”  
“No,” Jacob said stepping back.  
“You sure?” Gabe smirked. “It's pretty cool when the blood...”  
“Stop,” Jacob snapped as he put his fingers in his ears. “Don't make me fall out of love with you.”  
“You just don't get my sense of humor,” Gabe grumbled as Jacob moved back to clean his nose.  
“Because you have the humor of an Ape,” Jacob remarked.  
Gabe winced as Jacob dabbed the cloth against the bridge of his nose. “Ow, stop. It's too sore.”  
“Really?” Jacob frowned.  
“It's really sore.”  
“You let a guy punch you in the face repeatedly,” Jacob remarked. “And me touching your nose is too much?”  
“Well the punches to the face hurt too,” Gabe grumbled.  
“I'll never understand you,” Jacob shrugged. “I couldn't even bare to watch you up there. I hid behind my hands most of the fight.”  
“I noticed,” Gabe smirked. “I looked over at you a few times. Although that was a mistake.”  
“Why?”  
“I looked over for a second, but forgot to look away,” Gabe shrugged causing Jacob to laugh. “That's how I go the bloody nose.”  
“Well, I'm never coming to another one of your fights,” Jacob remarked. “I'll happily sit back here and wait for you.”  
Gabe stole a glance around the dirty dressing room. “Really?”  
“There has to be a nice room I could sit in,” Jacob sighed.  
“I don't think so,” Gabe said. “I think you're a little too good for this place.”  
“Who's the snob now?”  
“You are better than this place,” Gabe said seriously. “That's not being a snob. That's just fact.”  
“Are you trying to be nice so I don't hurt you again?”  
“Completely,” Gabe smirked.  
“I'll be gentle,” Jacob said in a whisper as he dabbed Gabe's lip with the cloth. “Better?”  
“A little,” Gabe answered. “But maybe you should kiss it better.”  
Jacob rolled his eyes before leaning in to give Gabe a soft kiss. “Better?”  
“So worth getting my face smashed in,” Gabe laughed.

End of Flashback

Flash Forward 2035

“You know this is weird,” Sebastian sighed taking a seat.  
“Where’s the weirdness here?” Gabe asked taking a seat across from Sebastian.  
“I’m on a date with my future brother-in-law,” Sebastian said grabbing the menu. “The weirdness is all around.”  
“What you think it’s wrong for two guys to date?” Gabe asked. “I thought you were better than that.”  
“I have no problem with two guys dating,” Gabe shrugged. “Hell my parents go on dates all the time and they’re boy guys. The problem is dating my brother-in-law. That’s weird.”  
“Yeah so it some people’s eyes this might be a little weird, but we’re part of the Lambert clan,” Gabe shrugged. “We love weird.”  
“Look, siblings sharing husbands might be cool in some states, but it’s not in LA,” Sebastian explained.  
“Well let’s not call it a date,” Gabe smiled. “We are friends right?”  
“Right,” Sebastian nodded.  
“So we’re just two friends having dinner.”  
“But that’s what I don’t understand,” Sebastian sighed. “Why this place?”  
“It’s one of the top restaurants in LA.”  
“There’s like the coolest pizza place ten minutes from here,” Sebastian pointed out. “And I heard they solved the mice problem they were having.”  
“This might make me sound like your brother, but you’re a pig,” Gabe frowned.  
“There was only one guy in our crowd that found mice droppings on his plate,” Sebastian mumbled. “I don’t know what you’re complaining about.”  
“Just pick something to eat,” Gabe sighed.  
“I can’t.”  
“Why?” Gabe asked through gritted teeth.  
“It’s full of fish.”  
“It’s a sushi restaurant,” Gabe sighed.  
“No burgers?”  
“Pick something,” Gabe snapped.  
“I’ll have the weird pink thing,” Sebastian sighed handing Gabe the menu.  
“Sorry,” Gabe said quietly. “It’s just so soon to the wedding. I’m a little on edge.”  
“It’s understandable,” Sebastian shrugged. “You should get a medal for marrying my brother.”  
“Well I love him,” Gabe smiled.  
“You should get a medal for that too.”  
“He puts up with me too,” Gabe shrugged. “I haven’t been the best…”  
“Elle?”  
“Huh?”  
“Elle and Harry just came in,” Sebastian said. “What are they doing here?”  
“I have no idea,” Gabe shrugged. “But don’t let them see you.”  
“Why are we… what’s going on?” Sebastian asked confused.  
“I tried to get Jacob to come with me but he said no,” Gabe sighed. “I had to come.”  
“Why?”  
“Your sister is on a date,” Gabe whispered leaning on the table.  
“With Harry,” Sebastian pointed out. “It’s Harry.”  
“He’s a boy,” Gabe whispered. “On a date with your little sister. Do you know your parents approved of this date?”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“I don’t like.”  
“I don’t think Elle’s your kid,” Sebastian shrugged. “Seriously, this is why you asked me here?”  
“I thought you would understand,” Gabe sighed sitting back on his chair. “She’s only a little girl.”  
“She’s Elle,” Sebastian pointed out. “She can handle Harry.”  
“Look, just because the kid is in a wheelchair doesn’t mean he can pressure her,” Gabe pointed out. “Hell he could use the chair for sympathy.”  
“Normally I would be right there with you,” Sebastian nodded. “But I’ve seen Elle and Harry together. She’s sort of a bitch to him. He’s probably only taking her on a date because he’s afraid of her.”  
“Either way I’m watching him,” Gabe frowned.  
“You’re not the only one,” Jacob said nodding his head towards the door.  
“I knew it,” Gabe smiled as Adam and Kris walked in. “I knew they were freaking out too.”

………………………………………………………..

“When you told me you were taking me on a date I was actually excited,” Adam frowned.  
“Shut up,” Kris warned. “You’ve been doing crazy things through our whole marriage. Let me do my one crazy thing.”  
“Look I’m not complaining,” Adam shrugged. “I like going on dates. I just wish you would bring me in on your craziness.”  
“Let’s just get into the corner and keep our heads down.”  
“Or we could go and sit down with our son and future son-in-law,” Adam smiled.  
“I knew Jacob and Gabe couldn’t keep away,” Kris frowned looking around the restaurant.  
Gabe and Sebastian,” Adam corrected nudging Kris over to their table. “On a date.”  
“I told you it looked like a date,” Sebastian frowned.  
“I knew you two couldn’t keep away,” Gabe smiled.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kris shrugged taking a seat next to Gabe. “We wanted sushi.”  
“How long did you sit in the house after Elle left before you jumped in your car to follow?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Kris.  
“We didn’t follow them,” Adam smiled.  
“You tell him baby,” Kris nodded.  
“We already knew where they were going,” Adam added. “We left before they did. We’ve been sitting in the parking lot for the last ten minutes.”  
“Shut up Adam,” Kris frowned.  
“You’re all crazy,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head. “And Dad don’t bother looking for their burgers. They don’t sell them.”

……………………………………………

“Menu looks good,” Harry said frowning.  
“Yeah, I’ve got no idea what half this stuff is either,” Elle smiled.  
“Is the menu in English?” Harry asked causing Elle to smile.  
“The restaurant looks nice.”  
“It does,” Harry nodded. “So are we going to pretend the four of them aren’t in the cover over there spying on us?”  
“I’m sorry,” Elle sighed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice them.”  
“I noticed your parents car in the parking lot when my Mom dropped us off,” Harry shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I kind of know your parents by now. I should get used to it.”  
“You want to get used to it?” Elle asked. “I mean you want to stick around?”  
“I think so,” Harry nodded. “Are you going to stop being crazy?”  
“I think I’ve been good lately,” Elle answered.  
“That’s true,” Harry agreed. “I think getting away from the mean squad helped.”  
“So I’m not the queen of mean anymore?” Elle asked with a smile.  
“I think you’ve gave up your crown,” Harry answered.  
“And that was a pretty crown,” Elle sighed. “I suited it.”  
“I prefer you without the queen of mean crown,” Harry remarked. “Anyway I might have something better than a crown,” he added reaching into his pocket. “Since it’s our first official date. I thought I should make it special.”  
Elle watched as Harry placed small box onto the restaurant table. “What is it?”  
“Open it and find out,” Harry answered.  
Elle lifted the box opening it slow. “It’s a…”  
“Necklace,” Harry finished. “You’ve seen one before, right?”  
“Shut up,” Elle said rolling her eyes.  
“It’s just that you looked confused,” Harry shrugged.  
“I’ll choke you with the necklace if you’re not careful,” Elle warned.  
“Romantic,” Harry smiled.  
“Shut up,” Elle warned.  
“You shut up,” Harry smiled.  
“You won’t get a second date if you’re not careful,” Elle warned.  
“And who said I was going to ask you out on a second date?” Harry asked causing Elle to pout.  
“Fine then.”  
“Uh huh,” Harry smiled looking at his menu.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	221. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 221

Flash Forward 2035

“What’s that you’ve got?” Kris asked looking up from his coffee mug.  
“A hundred dollars,” Adam answered placing the money down in front of him.  
“Going to buy something?”  
“Paige gave me it,” Adam frowned.  
“Does she want you to buy her something?”  
“It’s for her flight to Conway tomorrow,” Adam sighed. “She’s trying to pay her own way again.”  
“Does she know it’s costing more than a hundred bucks?” Kris quizzed.  
“I didn’t have the heart to tell her,” Adam sighed. “What am I going to do with it?”  
“Put it in my top drawer with the fifty bucks she gave me last week for gas.”  
“She thinks we’re going to keep taking her money?” Adam asked. “That’s sad.”  
“We’ll just keep saving it for her and give it to her when she needs it,” Kris shrugged. “She’s really not like our kids, right?”  
“Our kids would make us poor if we let them,” Adam nodded. “And that’s just Elle.”  
“She has her second date with Harry tonight,” Kris remarked causing Adam to smile.  
“I have never seen a boy work so hard,” Adam laughed.  
“It’s the fun fair this time,” Kris smiled. “Apparently they can go to the head of all of the rides because of Harry’s chair.”  
“Well our girl always makes the most out of everything,” Adam laughed. “How are we going to cope with Harry on this trip?”  
“He’ll probably be the most well behaved kid with us,” Kris shrugged.  
“I mean it,” Adam said. “We’ll going to Conway with ten kids. Plus my parents and Brad. It’s going to be hell on that plane.”  
“Well half of our kids are adults now,” Kris pointed out. “They can take care of themselves. We really only have to look after Elle and Harry.”  
“Tristan and Grace,” Adam sighed. “What about them?”  
“They have parents,” Kris answered.  
“But I’m a better parent,” Adam pouted.  
“You’re a better parent than our daughter?”  
“I know it sounds mean, but yes,” Adam nodded. “I’m better than you.”  
“Is that so?” Kris smiled.  
“Okay so maybe you and I are the same,” Adam shrugged with a soft smile. “But you and I are damn good.”  
“Damn right,” Kris nodded with a smirk.

……………………………………………….

“Surprise,” Gabe smiled holding up his arms.  
“Surprise?” Jacob asked confused. “What are you talking about?”  
“I got you a surprise,” Gabe smiled standing in front of a large house.  
“You got me a door?”  
“I got you a house,” Gabe sighed. “Look at the house, Jacob.”  
“I don’t understand,” Jacob admitted confused.  
“I bought us a house,” Gabe explained. “See?” he asked looking behind him. “This is ours.”  
“But… but… how?” Jacob asked.  
“The modelling gig I got last year,” Gabe explained. “Well the shots were sold by some company in Europe and now my face is going to be all over department stores around the world.”  
“And that got us a house?”  
“It got us a down payment on a house,” Gabe corrected. “So you want to see it?”  
“Get out my way,” Jacob answered pushing Gabe to the side.

……………………………………………

“So my sewing machine can go there,” Jacob said pointing to the corner of the room. “And my mannequins can go along that wall.”  
“Okay so this room is going to be yours?” Gabe asked. “Does that mean the basement is all mine?”  
“And what are you going to do with the basement?” Jacob asked cautiously. “You’re not going to put a ring or something in it?”  
“I want a den,” Gabe answered. “Every married man needs his own den.”  
“For what?”  
“I want a big ass TV and the coolest chairs out,” Gabe answered. “I want every football game played on it with a never ending supply of chips.”  
“And that will be a room I’ll never been in,” Jacob remarked.  
“So you’ll have your room and I’ll have mine,” Gabe shrugged.  
“I just hope I can fit the dress racks in here,” Jacob said looking around.  
“You know there’s a really cool attic,” Gabe pointed out. “It needs some work, but I bet that would be big enough for you.”  
“The attic,” Jacob nodded. “That probably would be better. I mean this room is right next to the master bedroom, so I could keep you up all night when I’m working late.”  
“I like when you keep me up all night,” Gabe smirked causing Jacob to roll his eyes.  
“Seriously,” Jacob said. “This room would actually be perfect for a nursery.”  
“What?” Gabe asked surprised.  
“We could have the crib over on that wall,” Jacob added. “We could have beautiful art work above it.”  
“Uh huh,” Gabe nodded with a soft smile on his face. “What else?”  
“Well we could have a line of bookcases along the window,” Jacob answered. “I want our kids to have lots of books. My favorite time as a kid was when Dad or Papa was reading to me at night. I want my kid to have that.”  
“My parents never read to me,” Gabe frowned. “I just got sent to bed. Didn’t even get tucked in.”  
“Our kids are going to be tucked in,” Jacob smiled looping his arm through Gabe’s. “My Papa insisted on it.”  
“I have a funny feeling your Papa would still come and tuck you in if your Dad let him,” Gabe laughed.  
“Don’t suggest it,” Jacob warned.  
“So what else could we have in this room?” Gabe asked looking around.  
“I defiantly want a rocking chair,” Jacob answered.  
“And lots of toys,” Gabe added. “You know, baby this is so cool. I didn’t think I’d see the day where you would be getting excited about a nursery.”  
“Slow down,” Jacob warned. “I’m talking about the future. We aren’t going to be parents just yet.”  
“I know, I know,” Gabe sighed. “It’s just cool you’re talking about it. I like when you talk about our future. I can’t wait for our future.”  
“Well let’s get this wedding over with first,” Jacob remarked. “Then we have to fix this house up.”  
“Honeymoon first,” Gabe reminded.  
“We are going to be so busy,” Jacob said looking around the room. “How many bedrooms?”  
“Five,” Gabe answered. “Two pretty big ones and three smaller looking ones. Enough for four kids. Maybe six if we let a few share.”  
“Okay let’s just start with one kid first,” Jacob said laughing softly. “If we like that one then maybe we will think about a second.”  
“We are going to be like the best parents ever,” Gabe smiled.  
“We have to learn to be parents first,” Jacob pointed out.  
“Then we’re going to be the best,” Gabe said causing Jacob to laugh.  
“Okay honey.”  
“I mean it,” Gabe said seriously. “I promise you that I am going to be the best husband and Dad I can be. I’m going to prove everyone wrong.”  
“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone,” Jacob frowned.  
“I am going to prove to my parents and my brothers that I can be good,” Gabe said moving to look out of the window. “They always told me I was running my life. I’ll show them that I can have the best life possible.”  
“I know you will,” Jacob said rubbing Gabe’s back.

…………………………………………………………….

“Why did you bring me to this store,” Paige sighed looking around.  
“You told me you wanted a dress,” Sebastian explained. “We’re in a dress store.”  
“For millionaires,” Paige whispered. “I can’t afford any of these dresses. Royalty couldn’t afford half of these dresses.”  
“Look you need a dress for the wedding,” Sebastian remarked. “So pick a dress.”  
“And do what with it?”  
“Just don’t worry about the money,” Sebastian sighed. “Just pick whatever one you like.”  
“I’m not letting you buy me a dress,” Paige frowned. “It’s not going to happen.”  
“Look you either pick one for me to buy for you, or I pick one myself,” Sebastian shrugged. “The second one won’t end well.”  
“Were you like this in your last relationship?” Paige asked. “Because I’m starting to see why you two broke up.”  
“Megan didn’t let me buy her anything,” Sebastian shrugged. “Anyway her parents were doctors.”  
“And I’m the parentless child?” Paige asked before turning away.  
“That’s not what I meant,” Sebastian frowned.  
“I get it,” Paige shrugged. “It’s been like it since the first night we met. You’re enjoying taking care of me.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“I don’t like being so dependent on something,” Paige frowned. “I promised myself when I came to LA I was going to do it alone. I was going to make it on my own.”  
“And I think you are,” Sebastian pointed out. “You’re working all the hours you can. That’s more than I do. If anything I’m the one being taken care of.”  
“I just don’t want to be just like my Mom,” Paige frowned. “She’s needed a man in her life since the moment I was born. And when the men got bored with her, and trust me they all do. She would move onto the next. Go to the bar and pick me up a new Uncle.”  
“I didn’t realize it was like that,” Sebastian said quietly.  
“I just… when I realized that’s what I was going to be putting Rafe through I figured he was better off with my Mom,” Paige explained running her fingertips down one of the dresses. “I mean my Mom’s been with this guy longer than any of the others so it might work. They both acted like such a little family with Rafe. Maybe now that I’m not there he can get that life I always wanted. I’m sure he’s really happy right now.”  
“But a kid needs his mom,” Sebastian frowned.  
“You didn’t have your kid and you turn out pretty good,” Paige pointed out.  
“Because the people taking care of me were the best people in the world,” Sebastian remarked. “Can you say you’ve left you son with the best people in the world?”  
“Of course not,” Paige frowned. “I know no one can love my son like I can…”  
“Exactly,” Sebastian smiled. “Do you plan to leave him there or are you going to go back to him?”  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Of course.”  
“He’s the real reason I’m working so hard,” Paige whispered. “If I can get enough money to get on my feet maybe I can make a life for him.”  
“I have no doubt you can do it,” Sebastian smiled. “Now let’s celebrate the idea of getting your son back one day.”  
“But…”  
“Now you’ve looked at that one twice so I’m guessing you like this one?”  
“Sebastian that’s nearly three thousand.”  
“And you’re going to need shoes to match,” Sebastian said holding up the dress. “I’m thinking yellow?”  
“Sebastian,” Paige smiled.  
“No yellow?”  
“I’m going to pay you back,” Paige said accepting the dress.  
“I don’t see why you should,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s my stupid brother’s wedding.”  
“It’s going to be a beautiful day,” Paige smiled.  
“You haven’t been to any of my families get together’s,” Sebastian smirked. “It usually ends with someone crying.”  
“Hopefully it’s not you,” Paige smirked.  
“The way my brother is treating me it probably will be,” Sebastian shrugged.

…………………………………….

“Put it back,” Adam said not taking his eyes off of his book.  
“What?”  
“You were packing that awful shirt,” Adam answered. “Put it back.”  
“Fine,” Kris sighed. “But I like it.”  
“I like genital warts more.”  
“Do you have to be so disgusting?” Kris frowned.  
“Says the man with the awful shirt,” Adam smirked.  
“Look I’m almost fifty,” Kris sighed. “When am I going to be big enough to pick my own clothes?”  
“When you can kiss me without standing up on your toes,” Adam answered looking back at his book.  
“You can be really mean sometimes,” Kris pouted sitting on top of the bed.  
“I know baby,” Adam said sticking his bottom lip out. “What time are the kids coming home at?”  
“Elle’s at Brad’s so that they can figure out his outfits for Conway,” Kris answered. “I have no idea what that’s all about, and Sebastian and Paige should be here any minute.”  
“Do you think he’s buying her things?”  
“She needs a dress for the wedding,” Kris shrugged. “But knowing her she’ll probably insist on buying it herself.”  
“Yeah we’re going to have to get her away from that,” Adam remarked. “I’m sure we can turn her into a Hollywood girl soon enough.”  
“I’m sure…” Kris paused at the sound of the bedroom door knocking. “Come in.”  
“That’s us home now,” Sebastian said walking into the room.  
“Get what you need?” Adam asked.  
“A dress and a pair of shoes,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“I’m sure you’ll look lovely in them,” Adam smiled.  
“Well our flight is tomorrow at ten,” Kris said. “So everyone needs to get up early. That means early. No falling out of bed as the car is going out the drive.”  
“It happened once,” Sebastian said looking at Paige.  
“He came running down the drive in his little Batman boxers,” Adam smiled.  
“They were not little,” Sebastian pouted.  
“Still cute though,” Adam shrugged.  
“I’m going to go try my dress on,” Paige smiled before walking out of the room.  
“Do you have to embarrass men like that?” Sebastian asked.  
“Yes,” Adam nodded with a smirk on his face.  
“Dad!”  
“That’ll be Elle home,” Kris sighed.  
“Adam!”  
And she brought Brad,” Adam sighed.  
“Why are they yelling?”  
“It’s Brad and Elle,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Dad?”  
“Bedroom Elle,” Kris yelled back. “And can you…” Kris froze as Elle came bursting into the room with a baby in her arms.  
“What have you got there?” Adam asked as Brad came running in after her.  
“This is like that movie we watched on TV last week,” Brad said. “It’s just like it.”  
“What’s going on?” Kris asked. “Why is Elle holding a baby?”  
“We found him at the front door,” Brad said with excitement. “Just sitting there in his little car seat.”  
“You found a baby at our front door?” Adam asked giving Brad a look. “Seriously Brad who’s is it?”  
“I’m being serious,” Brad frowned.  
“When we watched that movie you went on about how cool it would be to find a baby,” Adam said. “So who’s baby is it?”  
“Papa he’s telling the truth,” Elle said handing Kris the baby.”  
“He’s…”  
“Oh my god,” Paige gasped as she walked back into the room. “Rafe?”  
“What?” Sebastian frowned.  
“Why is Rafe here?”  
“Who’s Rafe?” Brad quizzed.  
“This is Rafe?” Kris asked.  
“Why is he here?”  
“Who’s Rafe?” Brad repeated.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	222. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 222

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay so all Grace’s old baby clothes are packed for Rafe,” Kris said walking into the bedroom. “Now all we need is for Sebastian to go to the store and pick up some diapers and things before we head to the airport.”  
“Did you find out the babies age?”  
“Five months,” Kris answered climbing into bed.  
“Why the hell do these things always happen to us?” Adam complained. “We’re like one big true movie or something.”  
“Or a really bad nightmare,” Kris nodded. “Only theses’ things can happen to us.”  
“And now we’re taking our ever growing family and going to your Mama’s,” Adam remarked. “If she wasn’t confused before this would do it.”  
“I’ve told you about joking about my Mama’s illness,” Kris warned.  
“It’s my way of coping with it,” Adam shrugged. “This is probably going to be the last trip I’m going to get to be mean to her. I want to enjoy it.”  
“Adam,” Kris frowned causing Adam to sigh.  
“I’m sorry. You know I’m no good with these things.”  
“Just try to be my supportive husband,” Kris frowned. “I think I’m going to need you on this trip.”  
“We’re going to need a vacation after all this,” Adam sighed. “You turning fifty and Jacob getting married. Something big is going to happen.”  
“Great,” Kris said throwing his hands in the air. “Now you’ve jinxed it.”  
“What?” Adam asked.  
“Something worse is going to happen,” Kris answered laying down.  
“How can something worse happen?” Adam quizzed. “Have you been paying attention to what’s happening around here lately? We’re collecting kids like people collect stamps. I don’t see it getting any worse unless Brad decides to move in with us.”  
“I…” Kris paused at the sound of the bedroom door being knocked. “If that’s Brad you’re dead.”  
“Who is it?” Adam called out.  
“You need to help us,” Sebastian said pushing open the bedroom door.  
“Do we?” Kris asked.  
“Rafe won’t stop crying,” Sebastian sighed. “Paige has tried everything.”  
“And why are you in Paige’s room at this time of night?” Adam quizzed.  
“Not important right now, Papa,” Sebastian answered. “Can you help her?”  
“Bring him in,” Kris nodded. “Told you, you would jinx it,” he added as Sebastian disappeared.  
“A crying kid,” Adam shrugged. “We can handle that.”

…………………………………

“I can’t handle this anymore,” Adam groaned turning on the bedside light. “Why is he still crying?”  
“Because there’s two strange men looking after him,” Kris answered as he paced up and down in front of the bed. “I’d be crying too.”  
“I don’t know how that woman could have done this,” Adam said getting up out of the bed. “Not only did she abandon her own child, but now she’s dumping her grandchild with us. It’s wrong.”  
“I know all that,” Kris whispered as he gently swayed the baby back and forth. “But what are we going to do about it?”  
“Take him to Conway with us,” Adam answered.  
“Exactly,” Kris nodded. “We’re going to do what we always do.”  
“Do you ever get bored always doing the right thing?” Adam quizzed as he gently rubbed the babies head.  
“Of course I do,” Kris answered honestly. “But it’s not like we can’t do it. Is it?”  
“Other people would call the police if they found a baby on their doorstep,” Adam remarked. “We gave him a bath and read to him.”  
“His Mom’s here,” Kris shrugged. “I don’t think the police can do anything about this. Are you saying you don’t want to keep him here?”  
“It’s not that,” Adam sighed. “It’s just that here we are holding the baby. Again.”  
“The joys of having kids,” Kris smiled.  
“And this isn’t even our kid,” Adam remarked. “It’s three in the morning and here we are trying to get a kid to bed that isn’t even ours.”  
“And yet we’re doing it,” Kris said looking up at Adam.  
“Exactly,” Adam smiled.

…………………………………………..

“This is like the scene out of Home Alone,” Jacob remarked as he followed his Papa through the airport.  
“Don’t say that,” Adam groaned. “We don’t want to leave anyone behind.”  
“If you’re leaving someone behind please let it be me,” Gabe said struggling to carry Jacob’s bags.  
“You’re getting married,” Adam said giving Gabe a look. “Not giving cold feet are you?”  
“I…”  
“Answer my Papa when he’s talking to you,” Jacob snapped.  
“Of course I’m not,” Gabe answered quickly. “It’s just very stressful.”  
“You think?” Adam quizzed. “I think everything’s going well.”  
“We’re missing Elle and Harry,” Kris said running towards Adam.  
“Damn it,” Adam cursed. “I’ve got to stop talking.”

………………………………………………

“I don’t care if you saw the cast of Jersey Shore,” Kris snapped sitting down in his seat. “You don’t wonder off in a busy airport.”  
“What’s a Jersey Shore?” Elle asked sitting next to Harry.  
“Something so old only parents remember it,” Harry shrugged. “I told her not to go,” he added looking at Kris.  
“You are such a big mouth,” Elle whispered nudging Harry’s ribs.  
“Not fighting on the plane,” Adam warned. “We do not need to get thrown off. Now what actor did you see?”  
“Chad Lewis,” Elle smiled. “He sighed my magazine.”  
“Any idea who that is?” Kris whispered leaning into Adam’s side.  
“The one who hit on you at that party last month,” Adam answered.  
“Why does our daughter go for gay guys?” Kris asked with a frown.  
“She’s trying to find someone as wonderful as her Papa,” Adam smiled.  
“Think we’ve got anything to worry about with Harry?” Kris whispered looking at Harry with his earphones in.  
“You never know,” Adam smiled.  
“I haven’t pressed play on my Ipod yet,” Harry frowned. “And no you don’t have anything to worry about.”

……………………………………………..

“He is a cute kid,” Gabe smiled as Rafe played with his chain.  
“I wonder who his Daddy is?” Jacob whispered looking across the plane at Sebastian and Paige in the corner.  
“Think she’s going to keep him?”  
“Is she doesn’t I bet Dad and Papa would,” Jacob shrugged. “You know they can’t turn a kid away.”  
“You know if you really look at Rafe,” Gabe whispered looking down at Rafe. “He looks like you.”  
“I did not have sex with Paige,” Jacob said holding his hands up. “I wouldn’t even know what to do with a naked girl.”  
“Sure you do,” Gabe smiled. “You dress them.”  
“I guess he is a cute kid,” Jacob shrugged. “He’s going to be gorgeous when he’s older.”  
“So what do you think Paige is going to do?” Gabe whispered. “I mean she sat him with us as soon as the plane took off. It’s like she doesn’t want to be around him.”  
“I think she’s in shock,” Jacob shrugged.  
“But if she doesn’t want him?”  
“I don’t know, Gabe,” Jacob sighed. “That’s something for Paige to figure out.”  
“She could give him to us,” Gabe said causing Jacob to look at him.  
“What did you say?”  
“I mean if she doesn’t want him.”  
“Are you hearing yourself?” Jacob quizzed. “You want Paige’s kid?”  
“Look at him.”  
“Gabe,” Jacob sighed. “Please tell me you’re joking with me. That you’re trying to get me to freak out before our wedding.”  
“This feels right,” Gabe said looking down at Rafe. “Doesn’t it?”  
“In case you have forgotten we’re getting married next week,” Jacob whispered. “Please don’t go crazy right now. Only one of us can go crazy, and it’s going to be me if these flowers aren’t right.”  
“I am aware when our wedding is,” Gabe said rolling his eyes. “It was just a suggestion.”  
“Well suggest something else,” Jacob frowned. “Like what happens if it rains.”  
“We’ll get wet,” Gabe shrugged with a pout.  
“Don’t start pouting,” Jacob sighed. “You do realize the next time we come back to LA we’ll be married men?”  
“I am aware.”  
“And that’s something to celebrate,” Jacob said leaning into Gabe’s side. “You’re going to be my husband soon.”  
“Six more days,” Gabe whispered resting his head on Jacob’s shoulder.  
“I can’t wait to be your husband,” Jacob whispered wrapping his arm around Gabe’s waist.  
“I’ll remind you of that when you’re complaining about my dirty clothes on the floor,” Gabe smiled.  
“Just tell me you love me and I’ll always forgive you,” Jacob smiled cuddling Gabe closer.  
Gabe smiled as Rafe rested his head on Gabe’s chest. “At least we know he’s not homophobic.”  
“Shut up,” Jacob giggled as he rubbed Rafe’s head.

………………………………………………….

“Kristopher why did you bring all these strangers into my home?” Kim whispered as she looked out into the back garden at everyone.  
“I know you don’t know Paige and Rafe but they’re pretty important to Sebastian,” Kris explained. “She’s a sweet girl. She’s just having a hard time.”  
“That’s nice,” Kim smiled. “But who’s Sebastian?”  
“What?” Kris asked as Adam walked into the kitchen.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Mama’s asking who Sebastian is,” Kris said giving Adam a look.  
“I see,” Adam frowned sitting down next to Kim. “Do you know who I am?”  
“You’re Adam,” Kim answered before turning to Kris. “Is he okay?”  
“He’s fine Mama,” Kris smiled.  
“And what about Sebastian?” Adam asked. “Do you know who he is?”  
“The boy with the blonde hair,” Kris added.  
“I am well aware who my grandson is,” Kim said with a frown. “Look I don’t know what you two have been smoking, but don’t do it in my house.”  
“Okay, Mama,” Kris nodded.  
“So excited about Kris turning fifty?” Adam quizzed.  
“It feels like yesterday,” Kim smiled. “Did you know that Kris was born on a bus?”  
“I didn’t,” Adam said giving Kris a look.  
“Mama I wasn’t born on a bus,” Kris frowned. “Dad was born on a bus.”  
“Right,” Kim nodded confused. “That’s right.”  
“Mama you want to lay down for a while?” Kris quizzed. “I’m sure we can cook lunch.”  
“I’m sure you can’t,” Kim smiled. “The last time I ate something you two cooked I ended up being sick.”  
“We meant to do that,” Adam smirked causing Kris to frown. “Sorry.”  
“Well if my grandbabies weren’t going to be eating the food too I would poison you too,” Kim smiled before standing up.  
“That’s more like it,” Adam smiled.

…………………………………………………….

“I lost her yesterday,” Neil said as he helped Kris wash the plates.  
“You lost her?”  
“We were at the store getting food for you guys coming and she just disappeared,” Neil explained. “I turned around to grab some apples and when I turned back around she wasn’t there. It took me forty minutes to find her.”  
“Where was she?”  
“Sitting in the parking lot,” Neil answered. “She yelled at me for hours for wandering off.”  
“Is she really getting that bad?” Kris frowned.  
“It’s like the times she’s herself are getting shorter and shorter,” Neil answered. “The doctors are talking about getting her some sort of care.”  
“But that’s why you’re here,” Kris frowned. “You have to take care of her.”  
“I try Kristopher,” Neil sighed. “But sometimes I feel like I’m doing more harm than good. There’s times when I think maybe she is better off going into some sort of home.”  
“She’s your wife,” Kris said annoyed. “You’re not putting her into a home.”  
“No offence,” Neil said looking at Kris. “But you’re not here every day. You don’t know what it’s like.”  
“Look, why don’t we talk about this some other time,” Kris sighed putting down the dish cloth. “They all sound like they’re having fun in there.”  
“If you don’t mind I’m going to have an early night,” Neil said with a soft smile. “I don’t get many of them theses’ days.”  
“Things will get better dad,” Kris said as he watched Neil walk away.  
“No from where I’m standing,” Neil said before walking out of the kitchen.

……………………………………………

“A home?” Adam asked confused. “She’s got a home.”  
“I don’t think my dad can cope with her,” Kris sighed. “I mean we’ve just left him here alone.”  
“He’s not alone,” Adam frowned. “He’s got your brother and Katy. They can’t help?”  
“I just feel like I could be doing more,” Kris explained. “Here I am living it up in LA while my parents suffer.”  
“You’re hardly living it up,” Adam laughed. “See all these people?” he quizzed pointing around the living room full of people. “You’re taking care of all of them. Even the ones that don’t belong to you.”  
“I should be taking care of my parents too though.”  
“So we’ll do more,” Adam said rubbing Kris’s shoulder. “We’ll visit more. Have your Mama come and visit us. Give your Dad a break.”  
“Dad?” Sebastian called out from the living room door. “I’m taking Paige for a walk around the neighorhood. “Mind watching Rafe?”  
“Sure,” Kris smiled.  
“Wait up for us,” Elle said standing up. “Want to go for a walk, Harry?”  
“I can go for a roll,” Harry shrugged.  
“We’ll I’m leaning on Harry’s chair,” Jacob said standing up. “I’m trying to break in a new pair of shoes. Coming Sophia?”  
“Sure,” Sophia smiled pulling Tye up. “Lets disturb Sebastian’s romantic walk.”  
“Thanks,” Sebastian sighed following everyone out.  
“And now we’re alone,” Adam smiled. “Just how I like it.”  
“With Grace and Rafe,” Kris pointed out at the two kids playing on the floor.  
“Should we be worried about our girl being so close to a boy?” Adam quizzed.  
“I’m keeping an eye on him,” Kris joked.  
“It’s her you should be keeping an eye on,” Adam frowned. “I caught her earlier sharing her pacifier with him. She won’t even share that with me.”  
“Maybe you’re not her type,” Kris shrugged causing Adam to pout.  
“My baby knows I’m her number one man.”  
“Then you shouldn’t have anything to worry about,” Kris joked.  
“You kidnapped a child?” Kim asked walking into the living room.  
“What’s she saying?” Adam sighed.  
“Mama what are you talking about?” Kris asked gently.  
“You kidnapped that child,” Kim said pointing at the floor.  
“Mama That’s Grace,” Kris explained. “You remember Grace, right?”  
“No Grace,” Kim frowned. “The other one.”  
“Mama I’ve explained this,” Kris sighed. “Rafe is Paige’s son. Paige is Sebastian’s girlfriend.”  
“I’ve already told her this twice today,” Adam whispered.  
“Look,” Kim said grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. “See?”  
“Why are we on the news ” Adam asked confused. “Turn it up.”  
“A rep for Adam Lambert and his husband Kris Allan was unavailable for comment at the time of this program, but the LAPD are looking for them in the connection of kidnapping. Carol Lamb whose teenage daughter ran away from home last month has connected police to search for her five month old grandson as well as her teenage daughter,” the news anchor said causing Kris and Adam to stand up. “We’ll have more information when it’s available”  
“Now why would you both kidnap a child?” Kim asked.  
“Not now, Kim,” Adam snapped.  
“Don’t yell at my Mama,” Kris warned.  
“The police are looking for us,” Adam snapped. “I can yell at whoever I want.”  
“Just call the management,” Kris sighed. “I’ll call our lawyers.”  
“I knew this was going to blow up in our faces,” Adam snapped grabbing his cell.  
“I knew you would be a bad influence on my son the moment I met you,” Kim said shaking her head.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	223. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 223

Flash Forward 2035

“So happy birthday, baby,” Adam whispered as Kris opened his eyes.  
“Is it?” Kris yawned. “Because I’m being called a kidnapper. I don’t see the happy in that.”  
“You know the lawyers will sort it all out today,” Adam said rubbing Kris’s back. “We just have to enjoy today. I can hear your Mama in the kitchen. I think she’s making breakfast.”  
“I hope she remembers who we are today,” Kris said causing Adam to laugh.  
“I’m sure she will,” Adam smiled. “It’s her baby’s birthday.”  
“That’s for agreeing to stay at my Mama’s with me,” Kris smiled. “I just didn’t want to go to the cottage and leave my Dad alone here.”  
“Plus our house is full of kids,” Adam added. “I didn’t want to go there.”  
“This house is better,” Kris agreed.  
“So what are we going to do?” Adam asked running his hand over Kris’s chest. “Birthday sex?”  
“We are in my parent’s house,” Kris laughed.  
“Quiet birthday sex?” Adam asked.  
“No,” Kris answered.  
“So I’ll settle for giving you a birthday kiss,” Adam shrugged leaning forward to give Kris a soft kiss. “You’re not going to worry about this kidnap thing, are you?”  
“It’s a pretty big deal.”  
“But it’s going to be sorted,” Adam said. “By ten this morning everything is going to be sorted out. We’ll make a statement.”  
“Saying what?”  
“The crazy bitch is wrong,” Adam answered. “And we didn’t steal the kid.”  
“We should probably word that better,” Kris frowned causing Adam to smile.  
“Come on,” Adam coaxed nudging Kris’s side. “You’re fifty today. You’re supposed to be freaking out about that. Not some crazy story in the press.”  
“I’m fine about my age,” Kris shrugged.  
“So it’s just me?” Adam asked.  
“You’re freaking out about my age?” Kris quizzed.  
“Your fifty,” Adam explained. “Twenty-four years and you’ll be seventy-four.”  
“I can count,” Kris nodded. “What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“You’ll be your Mama’s age,” Adam explained. “And look at your Mama.”  
“Are you trying to say that I’m going to turn into my Mama?”  
“Don’t say anything like that,” Adam frowned. “God forbid.”  
“I don’t think you can catch what my Mama has,” Kris sighed. “And if you can then I’m so going to annoy you for saying that.”  
“Hey if you’re lucky I might be the one that goes like your Mama,” Adam remarked.  
“You’re ruining my birthday,” Kris frowned.  
“I’m sorry baby,” Adam pouted. “Although I think being a kidnapper is probably going to spoil it more.”  
“Get out of my bed,” Kris said giving Adam a nudge.

…………………………………………..

“This is nice,” Gabe smiled looking across the bed at Jacob.  
“Being woken up by a screaming kid in the middle of the night is nice?” Jacob quizzed. “I just don’t see it.”  
“Look at his little face,” Gabe smiled looking down at Rafe.  
“He’s cute,” Jacob nodded. “But remember he’s not ours.”  
“He could be.”  
“Gabe we’ve talked about this,” Jacob warned. “We are not keeping Rafe.”  
“It’s not like Paige wants him,” Gabe remarked. “Every chance she gets she gives him to us.”  
“Because you’re right there with your open arms,” Jacob pointed out. “Anyway I think Paige is freaked out. I mean her Mom just dumps her grandkid on our door steps and then goes to the police saying my parents kidnapped him.”  
“I’m thinking Paige’s mom just left her there and was coming back,” Gabe remarked. “But then we all jumped on a plane and when she came back we were gone.”  
“But it’s still not kidnapping,” Jacob frowned. “How can we kidnap a kid when the mother’s with us?”  
“I’m sure your parents will sort it all out,” Gabe said. “And then he’ll get to stay with us.”  
“He’ll get to stay with his mom,” Jacob corrected. “And we don’t know that. Paige might decide to stay go home with her mom.”  
“Don’t say that,” Gabe frowned. “Sebastian would be heartbroken. Hell you and I had to stay in your parents room just to give them you guys old bedroom.”  
“Well did you want to share a room with my little brother and his girlfriend?” Jacob asked. “Because if you did then that’s a little freaky.”  
“I assumed Elle and Paige would have shared your parents room and Sebastian and Harry would have camped out in the living room.”  
“Yeah I’m not happy about Elle,” Jacob frowned.  
“Neither would your parents be if they find out we let Harry and Elle share the living room.”  
“You don’t think they would do anything, do you?”  
“Don’t put that thought in my head,” Jacob groaned. “I don’t want to have to hit a kid in a wheel chair.”  
“We’ll we’re all paired off,” Jacob shrugged. “You and me in here. Sophia and Tye in her room, Sebastian an Paige in your old room, and Elle and Harry in the living room. It’s all very cozy.”  
“You and I didn’t have sex last night,” Gabe pointed out.  
“Because there’s a kid between us,” Jacob remarked. “And there’s two kids between Sophia and Tye.”  
“Okay why are we talking about this?” Gabe groaned. “I don’t want to think about these things.”  
“Because last night was the first time none of us had adult supervision,” Jacob said. “God knows what happened when the lights went out.”  
“You’re doing this to annoy me,” Gabe frowned. “You want me to beat up Harry.”  
“Well I can’t do it,” Jacob shrugged sitting up. “I can’t risk having any sort of bruise before the wedding.”  
“I’m going to go check on Elle,” Gabe frowned standing up.  
“Make sure they’re clothes are on straight,” Jacob called out as Gabe left the bedroom.

…………………………………………

“You okay?” Paige asked looking across the bed at Sebastian.  
“Sure,” Sebastian answered looking up at the ceiling. “You?”  
“I’m fine,” Paige smiled rolling onto her side to look at Sebastian. “It’s you that’s being quiet.”  
“I’m just thinking.”  
“Can I know what about?” Paige asked. “You look deep in thought.”  
“I just think it’s ironic,” Sebastian answered.  
“What is?”  
“Losing my virginity in my childhood bed,” Sebastian said turning his head to look at Paige.  
“In your batman covers,” Paige added causing Sebastian to laugh. “And with your siblings all around us.”  
“Exactly,” Sebastian nodded. “Not how I planned it.”  
“So you’ve thought about it?”  
“Losing my virginity?” Sebastian asked causing Paige to nod. “Only since I was thirteen.”  
“Bet you didn’t plan on it being with me?” Paige remarked dryly.  
“Now how can I answer that without sounding creepy?” Sebastian asked causing Paige to giggle.  
“You don’t have to answer it,” Paige smiled. “I was only teasing.”  
“I did,” Sebastian said.  
“What?”  
“I did think it was going to be with you,” Sebastian answered. “There’s been a few girls before, but I didn’t feel like it was right. Even with Megan and we were together for a while. It just didn’t feel right.”  
“And last night felt right?” Paige asked.  
“It did,” Sebastian smiled. “What about you?”  
“My first time wasn’t very special,” Paige admitted quietly. “You made up for that last night.”  
“Even if it was in my childhood bed?” Sebastian quizzed.  
“Even with the batman covers,” Paige said causing Sebastian to smile.  
“Good,” Sebastian breathed out.

…………………………………………….

“I’m telling you I heard moaning,” Tye whispered as he followed Sophia into Kim’s house.  
“And I told you I don’t want to know about it,” Sophia frowned. “I don’t want to know about Jacob and Gabe’s sex life.”  
“Excuse me?” Gabe said stopping at the door. “What are you two discussing?”  
“Tye wants to know about your sex life,” Sophia answered before disappearing inside.  
“Dude?” Gabe frowned.  
“That’s not exactly true,” Tye stuttered. “I was just… well…”  
“I don’t want to know,” Gabe frowned.  
“I heard moaning last night,” Tye whispered leaning into Gabe. “About four o’clock this morning.”  
“Well it wasn’t us,” Gabe shrugged. “We had Rafe with us.”  
“Oh,” Tye said surprised. “So that means…”  
“Elle and Harry,” Gabe gasped.  
“I was going to say Sebastian and Paige,” Tye frowned. “You don’t think Elle and Harry would do anything.”  
“I don’t know,” Gabe shrugged looking behind him as Elle pushed Harry towards them. “They did just start dating.”  
“But she’s a kid.”  
“She’s the same age as Sophia when you got her pregnant,” Gabe pointed out.  
“But that’s Sophia,” Tye remarked. “Sophia was always more… mature than Elle. Elle still likes Barbies.”  
“Maybe we should tell Adam and Kris,” Gabe frowned as Elle and Harry walked past them.  
“Do you want to kill them?” Tye whispered. “You can’t tell them something like that.”  
“So should we just wait until she’s pregnant?” Gabe asked.  
“I…”  
“This could be Grace,” Gabe interrupted. “Now if Grace was a teenager and doing something you didn’t approve of, wouldn’t you want someone to tell you?”  
Tye frowned as he thought about it. “This is going to end in tears you know.”  
“As long as it doesn’t end with a pregnancy test,” Gabe shrugged before walking into the house.

………………………………………………..

“So did you get nice things from the kids?” Adam asked taking a seat next to Kris at the kitchen table. “A watch from Sophia and Tye. Some age appropriate clothes from Sebastian and Gabe,” he added causing Adam to smirk. “And Sebastian and Elle got me a really cool mic for the studio. Although I think that was more for Elle than for me.”  
“So a good birthday so far?” Adam quizzed.  
“It’ll be good once we’re not called kidnappers anymore,” Kris answered.  
“Maybe my birthday gift will cheer you up,” Adam smiled.  
“Yes I’ve been wondering when I was going to get your gift,” Kris smiled. “Should I be scared?”  
“Well you are a man with everything,” Adam explained. “I mean you’ve got a smoking hot husband, four amazing kids. How am I supposed to get you something better than that?”  
“Now I’m scared.”  
“Don’t be,” Adam smiled. “You’re going to love it.”  
“It’s not a stripper, is it?” Kris asked causing Adam to laugh.  
“Do you want a stripper?”  
“Well if you were the stripper,” Kris shrugged.  
“I’m not,” Adam answered. “But I’ll give you it later. Once we’re alone.”  
“Now I am scared,” Kris sighed.

…………………………………………….

“So are we okay or are we still mortal enemies?” Katy asked handing Adam a piece of birthday cake.  
“I’d say you’re the least of my problems,” Adam smiled. “This thing with Kim is really freaking me out.”  
“Freaking you out?” Katy asked. “She walked in on Daniel and I kissing the other week and threw me out the house because she thought I was cheating on Kris.”  
“She’s been giving random girls our number for dates with Kris,” Adam remarked. “I think I win.”  
“She came over to cook me lunch last week and set my oven glove on fire,” Katy said. “I win.”  
“I’m staying in this house with her for the next week,” Adam said. “Now I’ve got to win.”  
“Okay,” Katy laughed. “You win, but it was close.”  
“We’re always going to be in a competition, aren’t we?” Katy remarked.  
“It’s fun,” Adam shrugged.  
“How are you anyway?” Katy asked. “The kids have gotten so big.”  
“And there’s more of them now,” Adam nodded. “What about you and Daniel?”  
“We’re planning a trip away,” Katy smiled. “He’s retiring soon and we thought a long vacation was in order. We’re thinking Hong Kong.”  
“That’s pretty far away,” Adam remarked.  
“Yeah and now with Kim being the way she is,” Katy sighed. “I don’t know how going away is going to work.”  
“I think we all just have to work together,” Adam said causing Katy to look up at him. “What?”  
“Are you suggesting you and I work together?”  
“Well we are family,” Adam shrugged.  
“And that’s hell frozen over,” Katy said causing Adam to laugh.

……………………………………………….

“You had sex,” Gabe said sitting down next to Elle.  
“What did you say?” Elle frowned.  
“Did you have sex?”  
“I’m not having this conversation with you,” Elle frowned moving to stand up.  
“It’s either that or I have it with Harry,” Gabe said grabbing onto Elle’s arm. “Now talk to me.”  
“I am not talking to you about sex,” Elle whispered looking around the room. “I mean how impropriate is that?”  
“Look in about a weeks time I’m going to be marrying into this family,” Gabe explained. “So it’s going to be my job to look out for you. Hell I’ve known you since you were a little girl. I just don’t want anything bad happening to you.”  
“I am not having the sex talk with you,” Elle frowned. “No way.”  
“I just don’t think you should be having sex at your age,” Gabe whispered. “I mean do you even know if you and Harry are going to last?”  
“Gabe…”  
“No listen to me,” Gabe whispered. “Your brother and I waited. We made sure we were really in love before we took that step. And it took time. There was months and months of talking before we even tried anything. You and Harry haven’t know each other that long. What if you break up?”  
“Are you done?” Elle frowned. “Because you said a whole lot of things I didn’t need to hear. In fact if I could cut my own ears off I would.”  
“You’re just a little girl.”  
“I’m not having sex with Harry,” Elle sighed. “And if I was I don’t think doing it in a house full of my siblings would be a good idea.”  
“Tye heard moaning.”  
“I don’t care what Tye heard,” Elle said annoyed. “It wasn’t me.”  
“Then who was it?” Gabe frowned as he scanned the room.

……………………………………..

“You had sex,” Jacob said taking a seat next to Sebastian.  
“What?”  
“You had sex last night,” Jacob smiled. “Didn’t you?”  
“No,” Sebastian frowned. “I…”  
“Sebastian,” Jacob smirked.  
“Yes okay I did,” Sebastian sighed. “How the hell did you know?”  
“You look different.”  
“Really?” Sebastian asked surprised.  
“No,” Jacob smirked. “Tye heard moaning and through elimination you and Paige are the only ones it could be. Unless it was Elle and Harry and I think you and I can agree that that can’t happen.”  
“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little,” Sebastian said frowning at the idea of Elle and Harry.  
“Exactly,” Jacob nodded. “So was that your first time?”  
“I’m so not talking about this,” Sebastian scoffed.  
“So that’s a yes,” Jacob remarked. “And you thought your first time should be in your childhood bed?”  
“It just happened,” Sebastian whispered. “She was so upset about what her Mom did. One minute we were kissing and the next… well I’m not going to tell you what happened next.”  
“Good,” Jacob smirked. “I don’t want to hear about the straight dance. I just want to know one thing.”  
“What?” Sebastian sighed.  
“Were you safe?” Jacob asked seriously.  
“Well we didn’t roll off the bed if that’s what you’re asking,” Sebastian answered with a smirk.  
“I’m being serious here,” Jacob frowned.  
“Okay,” Sebastian sighed. “Yes we were safe. I had a condom on me.”  
“So you were planning it?”  
“Not exactly,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’ve had the condom in my wallet since I was dating Megan.”  
“Damn,” Jacob winced. “You really have been waiting.”  
“We should probably stop talking about this now,” Sebastian frowned. “I don’t want everyone to know.”  
“You don’t want Dad and Papa to know,” Jacob corrected. “You don’t need the sex talk after Gabe and I had sex for the first time.”  
“That’s why you keep quiet about it,” Sebastian whispered.  
“You know you can always come to me if you ever need to talk,” Jacob smiled. “I mean the idea of a man and woman having sex creeps the hell out of me, but we’re brothers and we should be able to share things with each other.”  
“Are we done?” Sebastian frowned.  
“Yeah being this nice to you will bring me out in a rash,” Jacob remarked. “I don’t need that before my wedding.”

……………………………………………

“So it’s done,” Adam said hanging up his cell. “Paige’s mom has agreed to let Rafe stay here until we get back to LA and then she wants to have a meeting with us.”  
“I still don’t like the sound of all of this,” Kris frowned climbing into bed.  
“Never mind that,” Adam yawned. “There’s only a few minutes left of your birthday. Did you enjoy the birthday dinner?”  
“Ignoring the fact that my Mama cooked Daniel’s favorite meal and not mine for my birthday?”  
“You wanted a quiet birthday,” Adam pointed out.  
“It was actually wonderful,” Kris smiled. “It was quiet and Brad wasn’t there.”  
“Yeah it was a little rude for him and Cassidy to go out for the day during your birthday,” Adam frowned.  
“I begged Cass to do that for me,” Kris smiled. “Now do you have something for me?”  
“I do,” Adam smiled reaching for a box under the bed. “Happy Birthday, baby.”  
“Thank you,” Kris smiled leaning in to give Adam a quick kiss.  
“Now it’s nothing expensive,” Adam explained as Kris opened the box. “It’s just something I put my heart into.”  
“It’s a photo album,” Kris said looking at the book.  
“I think it’s something you’ll enjoy,” Adam smiled.  
“You’re not naked in it, are you?” Kris asked causing Adam to smirk.  
“You would really enjoy that wouldn’t you?”  
“I would,” Kris smiled before opening the first page.  
“It’s every picture of us together I could fine,” Adam explained as Kris flipped through the photo album. “It’s always a scary reminder of every horrible outfit I’ve ever known.”  
“I love your horrible outfits,” Kris smiled leaning in to give Adam another kiss. “I love this too. I forgot about most of these photos.”  
“I wish I could forget that haircut,” Adam sighed pointing at one of the pictures.  
“You’ve missed some pages,” Kris said looking at the empty pages at the back.  
“Well we haven’t lived those years yet,” Adam explained. “There’s still another fifty years to go.”  
“Fifty years,” Kris breathed out. “That’s a long time.”  
“I know,” Adam said smiling wide. “I can’t wait. You and I are going to be the coolest hundred year olds on the planet.”  
“And you’re going to admit to being a hundred?”  
“Hell no,” Adam laughed. “I’ll be about fifty then.”  
“You failed every math exam you ever took, didn’t you?” Kris quizzed.  
“How did you know?” Adam asked.  
“Come here, crazy,” Kris laughed pulling Adam on top of him.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	224. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 224

Flash Forward 2035

“What do you mean no strippers?” Brad asked stomping his foot.  
“I’m pretty happy with them being no strippers,” Kris remarked.  
“Me too,” Adam added. “I like to think my son hasn’t seen a naked body before.”  
“He hasn’t,” Gabe answered quickly.  
“You two have sex with your clothes on?” Brad asked with a frown on his face.  
“Uncle Brad,” Jacob groaned.  
“Well now that Brad’s made us all uncomfortable,” Kris said clearing his throat. “Anything else we need to do before the wedding?”  
“No,” Brad frowned. “We have to arrange the bachelors party first. Now if you’re not having strippers please tell me you’re having a least one drag queen. You can’t have a party without a drag queen.”  
“I don’t think they do drag queens in Conway,” Gabe remarked.  
“I didn’t even bring any dresses with me,” Brad sighed. “Maybe I could borrow one of Kim’s.”  
“Maybe you couldn’t,” Kris frowned.  
“It could be a comedy routine,” Brad explained.  
“You are not making fun of my Mama,” Kris said annoyed.  
“Kris’s right, Brad,” Adam sighed. “Usually I’m all for laughing at Kim, but not now. Okay?”  
“I guess it will have to be Katy then,” Brad sighed. “Do you mind me dressing up as your ex-wife?”  
“I’m going to kill him,” Kris said standing up.  
“Change of subject,” Adam said grabbing Kris around the waist. “How’s the flowers?”  
“I have to stress about a lot more before I have to worry about the flowers,” Jacob answered.  
“So back to the bachelor’s party,” Brad smiled. “Can we at least get drunk?”  
“I can’t,” Gabe answered. “I don’t think spending my honeymoon in rehab would be a good way to start a marriage.”  
“And Jacob isn’t twenty-one until November,” Adam added.  
“Okay, this is officially the worst wedding in history,” Brad sighed causing Jacob to frown.  
“It is not.”  
“Jake accept it,” Brad sighed. “You’ve picked a boring place to host your wedding. This is not anything we planned.”  
“We?” Gabe asked confused. “You planned our wedding with your Uncle Brad?”  
“Of course not,” Jacob scoffed. “Do you see anything tacky around here?”  
“Tacky?” Brad asked. “Are you calling me tacky?”  
“Yes,” Jacob answered honestly. “That’s exactly what I’m calling you.”  
“Tell me one tacky thing I’ve ever done in my life,” Brad pouted.  
“Your pink bedroom,” Adam answered without thinking.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Sorry,” Adam mumbled that just fell out.  
“Stripper pole in the bedroom,” Kris added. “Ass less chaps.”  
“That piercing you tried to make me get when we were dating,” Adam said.  
“That would have been sexy,” Brad shrugged.  
“That would have been disturbing,” Gabe shuddered.  
“And would probably have damaged our early dating days,” Kris remarked causing everyone to look at him. “So no bachelor party?”  
“Exactly,” Gabe nodded.  
“Not exactly,” Brad frowned. “Jacob and I arranged all of this.”  
“Have you been smoking anything?” Jacob asked. “Because I don’t remember ever arranging anything with you.”  
“It was two-thousand and twenty,” Brad answered. “You were six years old and we made a scrap book of your wedding. Your parents were away on some sort of tour and I was looking after you.”  
“Now I know that’s a lie,” Kris laughed. “There’s no way I would go on tour and leave my kids with you.”  
“You left them with your Mama,” Brad explained. “I was visiting and Jacob was bored. So we made a scrap book for his future wedding. You were going to marry that Disney kid. Chad something.”  
“Chad Murphy?” Gabe asked pulling a face. “Please tell me you didn’t have a crush on Chad Murphy?”  
“I was six,” Jacob shrugged. “I can’t remember.”  
“You loved his blonde hair,” Brad smiled. “And you were going to get married in New York. If it wasn’t Chad Murphy it was going to be Gaga.”  
“That was a long time ago,” Adam sighed.  
“The bachelor party was going to be in the nightclub in the middle of Central Park.”  
“There’s no Central Park nightclub,” Kris remarked.  
“Jacob was convinced there was going to be one by now,” Brad shrugged.  
“Studio fifty-four and a half,” Jacob said causing Brad to smile.  
“You remember.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2020

“Why studio fifty-four and a half?” Brad asked confused.  
“Because there was a studio fifty-four and studio fifty-five doesn’t sound so cool,” Jacob answered.  
“How do you know there was a nightclub called studio fifty-four?” Brad quizzed.  
“I read about it in my fashion machines,” Jacob answered.  
“You can read?” Brad asked causing Jacob to pout.  
“It’s only the big words I don’t know,” Jacob frowned. “I know how to spell vogue.”  
“And that’s all you need to know,” Brad smiled. “Now this bachelors party?”  
“It would be classic,” Jacob smiled. “Lots champagne and Papa would sing.”  
“Now why would you want to ruin it by getting your Papa to sing?” Brad frowned.  
“My Papa’s a good singer,” Jacob pouted.  
“For middle age women,” Brad nodded. “Sure, but you want something better than that. You want me.”  
“You?”  
“If there’s going to be a nightclub in the middle of central park then I want to be singing in it,” Brad explained. “And I want a large champagne glass. One I can sit in.”  
“Why would you want to sit in a champagne glass?” Jacob asked confused.  
“Have you never wanted to take a bath in champagne?”  
“I’m six,” Jacob answered dryly.  
“Okay then juice,” Brad shrugged.  
“I guess it would be fun,” Jacob shrugged. “Milk would be better.”  
“Milk?” Brad sighed. “Why milk?”  
“Good for the skin,” Jacob answered.  
“So we’ll have two champagne glasses,” Brad smiled. “Now what about strippers?”  
“Strippers?”  
“Boy and girls that take their clothes off to music,” Brad explained. “It’s a lot of fun.”  
“I don’t like naked people,” Jacob frowned. “I’m six, remember?”  
“You will one day,” Brad said softly. “We can have both sexes stripping.”  
“I guess,” Jacob shrugged. “Can we have swings too?”  
“Swings?” Brad quizzed. “That’s a little kinky. Do you mean for the strippers?”  
“I mean for me and my friends,” Jacob answered. “Uncle Brad what’s kinky?”  
“What age are you again?”  
“Six.”  
“Then I don’t know what kinky is,” Brad shrugged. “Ask me again when you’re eighteen.”  
“So can we have swings?”  
“I guess,” Brad shrugged. “As long I can have disco balls all around.”  
“It’s a nightclub,” Jacob pointed out. “What’s the point if there isn’t any disco balls?”  
“You know you make me so proud at times,” Brad said smiling wide. “Now what about animals?”  
“Like cats or dogs?” Jacob quizzed.  
“Like lions and bears,” Brad smiled. “We could have them in cages all around the nightclub. I’m sure there’s a lion out there that can dance.”  
“What if they eat us?”  
“So we’ll get vegetarian ones,” Brad shrugged.  
“I’m six and I know that’s crazy,” Jacob remarked dryly.  
“You know sometimes you let your Dad’s influence show,” Brad sighed. “And we would have locks on the cages.”  
“I’d quite like horses,” Jacob remarked. “They won’t eat you.”  
“A horse in a nightclub?” Brad asked rolling his eyes. “Now don’t go over the top.”  
“But lions are okay?”  
“Exactly,” Brad smiled. “Now on the day of the wedding I think going down the aisle on an elephant would be pretty cool.”  
“You’re really dangerous aren’t you Uncle Brad?” Jacob frowned causing Brad to smile wide.

End of Flashback 2020

Flash Forward 2035

“And you signed a contract,” Brad smiled taking a sip of his drink.  
“I’d forgotten about that,” Jacob frowned.  
“Please tell me there isn’t going to be an elephant at our wedding,” Gabe groaned.  
“I’ll let you read the contract,” Brad smiled.  
“Oh my god the penguins,” Jacob groaned.  
“They’re in there too,” Brad smiled.

………………………………………………….

“You know you can hold him,” Sebastian said looking down at Rafe. “He doesn’t bite.”  
“Actually he does,” Paige said. “He’s cutting his first tooth.”  
“Look don’t take this the wrong way or something, but you haven’t really been around him since we got back,” Sebastian whispered. “Is there something going on?”  
“It’s nothing,” Paige shrugged not taking her eyes off of Rafe.  
“Look I’d like to think that you and I have grown closer over the past few days,” Sebastian whispered.  
“We have,” Paige smiled.  
“I can sense something is wrong with you,” Sebastian whispered. “It’s like you don’t want to be near him. You’ve been giving him to Jacob and Gabe any chance you get.”  
“It’s hard,” Paige shrugged.  
“Why is it hard?”  
“I don’t want to get close to him,” Paige whispered.  
“But why?”  
“Because I know my Mom’s going to come along and take him back,” Paige explained. “And I don’t want to get close to him.”  
“Do you want to keep him?”  
“Of course I do,” Paige answered. “But that can’t happen.”  
“Why?”  
“How am I going to take care of a kid?” Paige asked. “I can’t take care of myself. I’m relying on your parents to help me.”  
“Look if you want to keep Rafe I will do everything I can to help you do that,” Sebastian said looking at Rafe. “I love you and I want you to be happy, and I know that having your son would make you happy.”  
“You love me?” Paige asked surprised.  
“Yes,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“That’s the first time you’ve said that,” Paige said.  
“But you I do,” Sebastian remarked. “Right?”  
“I do now,” Paige smiled. “You know I do too, right?”  
“You do what?” Sebastian asked.  
“I love you,” Paige smiled.  
“Oh that,” Sebastian smiled. “Yeah I knew that,” he added causing Paige to laugh.  
“Thank you,” Paige smiled.  
“So you going to pick him up?” Sebastian asked nodding to Rafe.  
“Okay,” Paige nodded before leaning down to pick Rafe up.  
“How does it feel?” Sebastian asked as Paige held Rafe close to her chest.  
“Pretty good,” Paige smiled holding Rafe close.

………………………………………………

“I can’t believe you signed that contract,” Gabe complained walking to the bottom of the garden.  
“It’s not like I had a lawyer looking at it or anything,” Jacob shrugged. “I was six.”  
“But I wouldn’t put it past your Uncle to bring lions to our wedding,” Gabe remarked causing Jacob to smile. “it’s not funny, Jacob. You know I don’t like wild animals.”  
“For a boy how’s going to inherit a farm on day you are such a wimp,” Jacob smirked.  
“I don’t mind pigs,” Gabe shrugged. “It’s animals that can kill you I don’t like.”  
“Whatever,” Jacob said waving his hand. “I brought you out here for a reason.”  
“There isn’t a lion at the bottom of this garden, is there?” Gabe asked slowing down.  
“Will you forget about the damn lions?” Jacob snapped.  
“They could kill us in a second,” Gabe said clicking his fingers.  
“I brought you out here for a reason,” Jacob repeated. “Take a seat,” he added pointing to the grass.  
“Want me to put my sweater down first?” Gabe quizzed. “I know you’re wearing your good jeans.”  
“And that’s the reason I’m marrying you,” Jacob said proudly as Gabe placed his sweater on the grass for him to sit on.  
“So why are we here?” Gabe asked. “Is it just to stay away from your Uncle Brad because you know I’m all for that.”  
“We are going to get married in a few days time,” Jacob said.  
“I know,” Gabe said sitting down. “I can’t wait.”  
“Now I know we said we weren’t going to buy each other anything,” Jacob said reaching into his pocket. “But I didn’t actually buy this. It was given to me.”  
“What is it?” Gabe asked looking down at the box in Jacob’s hand.  
“It’s a gift for my true love,” Jacob answered opening the box for Gabe to see.  
“It’s the necklace I gave you,” Gabe frowned.  
“It’s not exactly my Saint Dwynwen necklace,” Jacob smiled. “It turns out your Dad had two true loves. This one is Walter’s. He gave it to me to give to my true love.”  
“And you’re giving it to me?” Gabe smiled.  
“My true love is out of town,” Jacob shrugged. “I will need it back when he comes back.”  
“Okay,” Gabe laughed accepting the necklace. “Although I will have to beat this guy up.”  
“Why?” Jacob laughed.  
“Some guy you think is your true love,” Gabe shrugged. “You know I’m not going to like that guy.”  
“Well maybe you’ll grown on me,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Oh I intend to,” Gabe smirked.  
“I’m being romantic and you’re being dirty,” Jacob sighed.  
“And you love it,” Gabe smirked.  
“You’re lucky I do,” Jacob nodded.

……………………………………………

“So Sebastian had sex,” Kris said climbing into bed with Adam.  
“Now why would you say something like that?” Adam complained. “I was going to put out. Can’t now.”  
“I’m just saying,” Kris shrugged.  
“How would you even know that?”  
“I’m connected to my son,” Kris answered. “I know these things. I can read his body language.”  
“And the real reason?”  
“I overheard him and Jacob talking,” Kris sighed.  
“I don’t think I like this,” Adam groaned. “He’s my baby boy. My baby boy shouldn’t be doing things like that.”  
“Well he is,” Kris shrugged.  
“Great now I’m never going to be able to sleep,” Adam groaned covering his face with his pillow.  
“Oh but you need to,” Kris smirked pulling the pillow off. “We’ve got our sons bachelors party to arrange in the morning.”  
“I am not booking my son a stripper,” Adam pouted. “No matter how hot the stripper is.”  
“Where are we going to find a stripper in Conway?” Kris quizzed.  
“We could…” Adam paused as the bedroom door opened and Kim walked in. “What’s she doing?”  
“I don’t know,” Kris whispered as he watched Kim walk over towards the bathroom.  
“Come on Kristopher it’s time for your bath,” Kim called out from inside the bathroom. “Tell your little friend to leave.”  
“Where are you going?” Kris asked as Adam stood up.  
“Your Mama wants to give you a bath,” Adam answered. “I don’t think I want to see that.”  
“Go and get my Dad,” Kris snapped before going into the bathroom.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	225. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Why do you look so nervous?” Adam quizzed as Gabe sat down opposite him. “You don’t need our permission anymore. We already said you could marry Jacob.”

“Its just that… well it’s…”

“Please spit it out,” Adam sighed. “I’ve got lunch to go to with Katy.”

“Don’t push the kid,” Kris frowned. “And stop being so friendly with my ex-wife,” he added with a frown.

“You’ve bitched for years for me to be friendly with Katy,” Adam remarked.

“I was wrong,” Kris frowned. “It’s freaking me out. So stop it.”

“Okay can we talk about me for a moment?” Gabe quizzed. “You know since this is about me.”

“I guess,” Adam shrugged. “What’s on your mind?”

“Jacob gave me a necklace as a wedding present,” Gabe explained. “One that my Granddad gave to Walter years ago.”

“It’s like the one that Jacob always wears around his neck,” Kris remarked.

“I gave the one my Granddad gave to my Grandma to Jaco years ago,” Gabe explained.

“Wait,” Adam frowned. “Jacob’s told me the story about these necklaces. Aren’t you supposed to give them to your true love?”

“Yes,” Gabe nodded.

“So your granddad bought two for his true loves?” Adam quizzed. “Can you have two true loves?”

“I don’t think so,” Gabe shrugged. “I’ve never really quizzed my Granddad on it.”

“Adam had two true loves,” Kris remarked causing Adam and Gabe to look at him.

“Excuse me?” Adam asked. “Who are these true loves?”

“Well me for one,” Kris answered.

“Of course,” Adam nodded.

“And leather,” Kris smiled. “I’ve always felt like there were three of us in this marriage.”

“You do realize I’m still sitting here, right?” Gabe asked. “I feel very uncomfortable listening to my in-laws talking about leather. I really don’t want to know that my in-laws are into leather.”

“I was talking leather jackets,” Kris explained.

“That’s good,” Gabe breathed out. “I really didn’t want to be thinking about you guys with leather in your bedroom.”

“You wanted something?” Adam quizzed trying to change the subject.

“Yes,” Gabe nodded. “Well a while ago me and Jacob agreed to not get each other wedding gifts. We’ve got the house to fix up and our honeymoon to go to. We figured that buying each other gifts is too much, but then…”

“Jacob gave you the necklace,” Adam finished.

“Exactly,” Gabe breathed out. “Now I need an idea on what to buy for Jacob. But this is Conway and they don’t sell a lot of things that Jacob would be into. So any ideas would be great.”

“Adam?” Kris quizzed. “This is more your department.”

“Get the boy who has everything something?” Adam frowned. “I have no idea.”

“Is there something in his childhood that he always wanted?” Gabe quizzed.

“No he pretty much got everything he wanted,” Adam shrugged. “In case you haven’t noticed we sort of spoil our kids.”

“I remember that every time I see one of our credit card bills,” Gabe nodded.

“He did want a pair of skates when he was four,” Kris remembered. “We never got him them.”

“He was four,” Adam frowned.

“I can’t give him a pair of skates as a wedding gift,” Gabe frowned. “He’d beat me with them.”

“Didn’t you already buy him a house?” Kris remarked. “Couldn’t that be the wedding gift?”

“We’re both paying for that,” Gabe shrugged.

“Something to wear?”

“I want it to be something special,” Gabe frowned. “Something we can pass on to our kids one day.”

“Clothes are special,” Adam frowned. “I always bought things to wear when the kids were little with the idea of passing them down to Jacob.”

“So do you have anything?”

“He’s not getting any of my clothes,” Adam answered quickly causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Adam.”

“He can buy his own damn clothes,” Adam pouted.

“Why don’t you leave it with us,” Kris sighed looking at Gabe. “We’ll think of something.”

“There isn’t much time,” Gabe reminded them as he stood up.

“Just go get ready for your bachelor’s party,” Adam smiled. “It’s going to be fun.”

“I don’t even know what’s going on,” Gabe sighed.

“It’s better you don’t,” Adam smiled.

……………………………………………..

“So I don’t want to be pushy or anything, but you’re still in your chair,” Elle said taking a seat next to Harry.

“I brought my sticks,” Harry frowned. “Don’t be a bitch.”

“Why am I being a bitch?” Elle quizzed.

“Complaining because your boyfriend is in a wheelchair,” Harry answered. “In case you didn’t realize my legs don’t work.”

“I’m just saying,” Elle said holding her hands up. “You said that you would be walking before the wedding. I’m just commenting on it.”

“Okay,” Harry sighed reaching down to remove his feet from the foot rests. “Grab my sticks for me. They’re in the corner.”

“Okay what are you doing?” Elle said reaching for Harry’s crutches.

“I’m going to show you what I can do,” Harry said placing the crutches under his arms. “Now stand back.”

“I don’t want to,” Elle said taking a small step back.

“Then I’ll fall on you,” Harry said before taking a shaky step.

“Okay you have to stop that,” Elle said holding her hands out.

“Just let me try,” Harry said taking another step. “And stop holding your hands out. It’s not like you could catch me if I fall. I’ll flatten you.”

“Is this you saying I’m short again?” Elle pouted. “Because I told you I’m the perfect height for my age. I’ve got a few years to grow… oh my god you’re walking,” she gasped as Harry walked past her.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Harry smiled. “Now get my chair, because I don’t think I’m going to last.”

“That is amazing,” Elle said pushing Harry’s chair towards him. “How often can you do that?”

“Well I stoop to get a shower this morning so I’m a little shaky now,” Harry explained. “But usually I can go about twenty minutes at a time.”

“When can you do it again?”

“Give me a few hours,” Harry laughed.

“I’m going to pick you out nice shoes,” Elle smiled.

“For what?”

“We are going a walk around the garden,” Elle smiled before disappearing out of the living room.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know,” Harry called out after her.

………………………………………

“I can’t believe he’s let Brad arrange all of this,” Kris whispered.

“You afraid?” Adam quizzed looking around the living room.

“I just don’t know what he has planned,” Kris whispered. “I don’t want naked strippers in my Mama’s living room.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Adam shrugged. “Am I dressed alright?”

“For what?” Kris asked. “Brad just told me not to wear plaid.”

“I just don’t have a good feeling about all of this,” Adam sighed.

“Well you two queens stop your complaining?” Brad asked walking into the living room. “You’re boring me now.”

“What exactly do you have planned?”

“If we’ll all sit down I’ll explain everything to you,” Brad smiled. “Boys?”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned.

“What?”

“I just had a flashback of some night,” Adam whispered as Jacob and Gabe came into the room.

“And?” Kris whispered.

“And I remember a time when me and Brad were dating when we talked about getting married.”

“You talked about getting married to Brad?” Kris asked a little too loudly.

“What’s this?” Jacob asked confused.

“I was drunk,” Adam shrugged.

“And acid was involved,” Brad added quickly.

“You planned to marry Brad?” Kris asked looking directly at Adam

“Huh?”

“You planned to marry Brad,” Kris repeated.

“I was high,” Adam shrugged.

“Okay lets not get into this right now,” Kris sighed. “Brad what the hell is going on?”

“Do you know there isn’t a gay club around here?” Brad asked putting his hands on his hips.

“It’s Conway, Uncle Brad,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Well I talked to Neil and asked what most bachelor parties are like around here,” Brad sighed. “And he got us into a place. It’s sort of what Jacob wanted when he was a kid. I mean he wanted food so it’s a little like what he wanted.”

“Will you just tell us what we’re doing?” Kris sighed. “You’re boring me now.”

“Don’t get pissy with me because your husband wanted to marry me first,” Brad pouted. “I can’t help but be peoples first choice.”

“Tell us what we’re doing Brad,” Adam said annoyed. “And you weren’t my first choice.”

“One of the Backstreet Boys doesn’t count,” Brad said rolling his eyes.

“Brad,” Kris snapped.

“Okay, okay,” Brad sighed. “We are going to have a barbeque.”

“A barbeque?” Jacob asked confused.

“That’s what most men do on their bachelor parties,” Brad sighed. “Don’t blame me. It was your stupid idea to have your wedding here.”

“So we’re having a barbeque?” Kris asked.

“Your Dad’s out back arranging it now,” Brad sighed. “But can I just say when Sebastian has his wedding we’re doing it in style.”

“Why don’t you worry about your own kids?” Kris said annoyed.

“Because my son was married in your back yard,” Brad snapped. “And my daughter enjoys living in sin.”

“So that’s it?” Gabe asked.

“I tried my best,” Brad sighed. “This damn town just doesn’t like me.”

“Well I’m going to get a burger,” Gabe smiled.

“Not in that white shirt you’re not,” Jacob said following Gabe out. “You get any sort of sauce on that shirt and the wedding is off.”

“Well I’m going to go find your Dad’s alcohol and I’m going to get very drunk,” Brad sighed before walking away.

“So this is pretty cool,” Adam smiled. “We don’t have to deal with naked men unless Brad decides to strip.”

“You wanted to marry Brad?” Kris repeated to himself.

“Still thinking about that, huh?” Adam sighed sitting back on the sofa. “It was a long time ago.”

“I practically had to beg you to marry me,” Kris remarked. “And a few years before you were planning your wedding to Brad?”

“That isn’t exactly true,” Adam stuttered. “I was really really high.”

“Look it doesn’t matter,” Kris sighed standing up. “Let’s just try and get through this night without me killing Brad.”

………………………………………………….

“Okay, where are you taking me?” Jacob asked as Gabe pulled him along the garden to the tree house.

“I want to talk to you,” Gabe said pushing Jacob towards the tree. “Go on.”

“Go on what?” Jacob asked.

“Climb the tree.”

“Now why would I want to do something stupid like that?”

“Because it’s a tree house,” Gabe answered. “It’s the only way to get up to it.”

“I’m wearing very expensive pants,” Jacob frowned.

“Please,” Gabe pleaded. “It’ll be worth it.”

Jacob sighed looking up at the tree house. “What if I fall and hang my head?”

“I’ll catch you.”

“What if you fall?”

“I’ll use my body to cushion your fall,” Gabe smiled. “Now come on.”

“Fine,” Jacob sighed grabbing onto the robe ladder.

“That’s a boy,” Gabe smiled following Jacob up the tree. “Now isn’t this nice?”

“Not really,” Jacob sighed. “You know I don’t like heights.”

“It’s nice being away from everyone,” Gabe explained looking down at everyone.

“This is actually pretty tame,” Jacob remarked. “I was convinced my Uncle Brad was going to hire a circus or something.”

“He does seem pretty bummed out that he can’t make a big scene,” Gabe nodded. “Although telling your Dad that he and your Papa planned on getting married did get the party started in a Cheeks way.”

“Yeah he does have his way,” Jacob nodded. “Now why are we here?”

“Well this time tomorrow we’ll be married men,” Gabe smiled. “How cool is that?”

“I think that’s very cool,” Jacob smiled. “Now why did you have to bring me up here to say that?”

“I have something for you,” Gabe smiled reaching into his back pocket.

“What is it?”

“This is a heart,” Gabe said holding up a small necklace. “Your Papa bought it for you before you were born. But then when you were born and you were a boy then he thought it was too girly for you. It’s been in the cottage all these years.”

“And why do you have it?”

“Well when you got me my necklace,” Gabe smiled touching his necklace. “I asked your parents if there was anything I could give you. Your Papa gave me this today.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jacob smiled accepting the necklace.

“This is me giving you my heart,” Gabe explained. “I mean I know you already have it, but this is me giving you it forever. You can’t give it back.”

“Like I’d be doing that,” Jacob scoffed.

“I do love you,” Gabe smiled. “I know I don’t say it a lot, but I hope you feel it every day.”

“I feel it,” Jacob nodded. “I love you too.”

“I know,” Gabe smirked. “You say it about twenty times a day.”

“Shut up,” Jacob smiled. “I’m romantic.”

“You’re perfect,” Gabe said leaning in to give Jacob a kiss. “I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“One more day,” Gabe whispered before leaning in to capture Jacob’s lips again.

………………………………………….

“Where are you taking me?” Kris asked as Adam pulled him into the house.

“We need to talk about this,” Adam said. “I don’t want you thinking that I was going to marry Brad.”

“But that’s what you were going to do,” Kris remarked. “You planned it and everything.”

“I was on acid,” Adam frowned. “I planned going to the moon with him too.”

“I just don’t like this side of you,” Kris complained. “I hate that you and him had something together.”

“Just like I hated you and Katy together,” Adam remarked. “And you actually married her.”

“Don’t start that again,” Kris sighed.

“You’re starting it,” Adam shrugged. “You know there is nothing between me and Brad.”

“And you know there’s nothing between me and Katy.”

“So what are we arguing about?”

“I…,” Kris paused. “I have no idea.”

“Look it’s just a stressful time,” Adam explained wrapping his arms around Kris. “Once the wedding is over and we can go home we’ll relax.”

“I don’t think I want to go home.”

“What are you talking about?” Adam quizzed pulling back to look at Kris.

“I’m scared to go home and leave my Mama here,” Kris explained. “I don’t think my Dad’s coping.”

“Yeah I’ve been thinking about that,” Adam sighed. “There’s this really good doctor in LA that deals with what your Mama has. He’s the best in the country. I think she should see him.”

“You think he would come to Conway?” Kris asked looking up at Adam.

“No,” Adam answered. “I thought maybe your Mama would come back with us. Just for a few weeks.”

“You’d actually let my Mama live with us without bitching about it?”

“This is serious,” Adam sighed. “I can stop pretending I don’t actually love your Mama like I love my own Mom. This could really help her.”

“I love you,” Kris said with tears in his eyes.

“And you know that I would only ever marry you?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to smile.

“I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“It’s okay,” Adam smiled pulling Kris against his chest. “You’ll make it up to me.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	226. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 226

Flash Forward 2035

“I think I’m going to cry.”  
“My makeup isn’t that bad, is it?” Adam asked looking away from the mirror.  
“I just can’t believe our boy is getting married today,” Kris sighed. “It doesn’t seem real. I mean it was only yesterday he was coming out to us.”  
“It’s crazy isn’t it?” Adam smiled. “But I’m excited. I know Jacob and Gabe are going to go the distance. They’re a lot like you and I were when we first got married.”  
“Now they’re not that bad,” Kris joked.  
“Well you’re hotter than Gabe,” Adam shrugged. “But you know what I mean.”  
“Hitting on me on the morning of our son’s wedding?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Honey, I’m always hitting on you,” Adam winked.  
“Cheesy,” Kris smiled.  
“Are you going to be long?”  
“Got some place you’ve got to be?”  
“Yes, actually,” Adam answered. “I want to do something before we have to leave.”  
“Should I be scared?”  
“I’ll meet you downstairs,” Adam smiled leaning down to give Kris a quick kiss.

…………………………………………………..

“Pancakes?”  
“I don’t think I can eat,” Adam answered. “Kim you want to come sit down here?”  
“Not really honey,” Kim smiled. “I’m cooking breakfast for everyone.”  
“Kim you remember that it’s Jacob’s wedding today, don’t you?”  
“No I don’t,” Kim answered putting a plate down in front of Adam. “I went to sleep last night knowing everything and woke up this morning and forgot everything.”  
“Seriously?”  
“That was sarcasm, Adam,” Kim answered dryly as she took a seat. “I know you and everyone else has been worried about me, but I’m fine. I feel fine.”  
“That’s all good, but you can’t blame us for worrying about you,” Adam remarked. “We love you.”  
“Now stop that,” Kim frowned. “You know I don’t like when you’re nice. We aren’t nice to each other.”  
“I’d like to be serious for a minute,” Adam sighed.  
“I am being serious.”  
“Kim.”  
“Adam.”  
“Kim please,” Adam sighed. “This is serious.”  
“Don’t,” Kim warned. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“But I do.”  
“Today is a happy day, Adam,” Kim sighed. “Let’s be happy.”  
“Look you know I love you…”  
“I’m not listening to this,” Kim sighed.  
“I’m being nice.”  
“I don’t like it.”  
“Look you’re losing your marbles old lady,” Adam said annoyed. “I want to talk about it.”  
“I’m as sharp as I’ve always been,” Kim said.  
“That’s nothing to brag about,” Adam scoffed.  
“Listen smart ass…”  
“You guys okay?” Kris asked popping his head around the door frame.  
“Fine,” Adam sighed.  
“I said I would help Dad out front,” Kris said. “So is everything okay?”  
“You go, honey,” Kim smiled. “Adam and I are just talking.”  
“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“Okay,” Kris said before disappearing again.  
“You’ve taken your pill,” Adam remarked.  
“And what’s that got to do with you?”  
“Last night you spent an hour calling me Allen,” Adam answered. “Now this morning you’re back to your usually self.”  
“So I take a pill,” Kim shrugged. “I’m in my seventies. Something has to go some time. Doesn’t mean I’m getting old.”  
“You know you’re losing your memory a lot?”  
“I am aware, yes.”  
“Well that scares me.”  
“Why are you losing your too?”  
“I don’t want you to get old,” Adam admitted. “I want you to be a hundred and still pissing me off. This family isn’t the same without your bitching.”  
“This is you being nice?”  
“I tried being nice old lady,” Adam answered. “Look I’m just going to say this straight. After the wedding you’re going to pack your bags because you’re coming to LA with me and Kris.”  
“That’s kidnapping…”  
“There is a doctor in LA,” Adam continued. “He’s the best in his field, and he’s going to make sure you’re okay. And while you’re in LA you are going to enjoy yourself and rest.”  
“I don’t like to rest.”  
“Then you’re going to cook dinner for us every night,” Adam sighed. “Do you have to argue with everything I say?”  
“Yes,” Kim smiled causing Adam to laugh.  
“You’re and old bitch aren’t you?”  
“Just the way you like me honey,” Kim said patting Adam’s hand.  
“Actually I love you,” Adam corrected.  
“And I love you too,” Kim smiled. “Even though you’re not good enough for my son.”  
“Yeah I’m going to walk away from you now,” Adam sighed standing up.

……………………………………………….

“Okay, so I’m here,” Sebastian sighed. “Now what do I do?”  
“You’re supposed to be my best man,” Jacob answered. “Do what best men do.”  
“I’ve never been a best man before,” Sebastian sulked. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“Well what’s Taylor doing for Gabe right now?”  
“They’re playing video games,” Sebastian answered. “I was too until you called me.”  
“It’s the morning of our wedding and he’s playing video games?” Jacob asked. “He should be getting ready.”  
“He’s in his underwear,” Sebastian shrugged. “All he has to do is put his suit on.”  
“This is unbelievable,” Jacob groaned. “Why isn’t he getting his hair done?”  
“He brushed it,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Don’t tell me anymore,” Jacob groaned covering his ears. “I don’t want to hear anymore.”  
“So now what do we do?” Sebastian asked looking around the room.  
“We are getting our nails done in a minute,” Jacob answered looking at himself in the mirror. “And I’ve got a girl coming to do our hair soon.”  
“Do our hair?” Sebastian quizzed. “Do what to it?”  
“Do it,” Jacob answered.  
“What like brush it?” Sebastian asked.  
“You are not helping me on the morning of my wedding,” Jacob snapped. “Start helping.”  
“Fine, but when the time comes for my wedding day you are going to do what I say.”  
“And why would I do that?” Jacob asked turning around to look at his brother.  
“Because you’ll be my best man and you’ll do what I say,” Gabe answered.  
“I’m going to be your best man?” Jacob asked with a soft smile.  
“You’re my brother,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Aww,” Jacob gushed opening his arms.  
“If you hug me I’ll scream,” Sebastian warned taking a step back.  
“Like I was going to do that,” Jacob scoffed putting his arms down.

…………………………………………..

“Die alien die,” Gabe yelled as he gripped the controller tighter in his hand. “Die.”  
“This is what you’re doing on the morning of your wedding?” Walter frowned looking at the TV.  
“Already had my shower,” Gabe shrugged.  
“Isn’t there makeup to put on?” Walter asked.  
“I don’t wear makeup.”  
“Dude,” Taylor groaned.  
“I don’t wear it I said,” Gabe said giving his friend a dirty look.  
“You could try it,” Walter shrugged.  
“Walt,” Bill warned. “Leave the boy alone.”  
“It’s his wedding day,” Walter pouted. “This is not how he should be spending it.”  
“I knew I should have left you with Adam,” Bill sighed.  
“Look I’m only going to be step-granddad to the groom once in my life,” Walter pointed out. “I want to enjoy it.”  
“Just don’t get gushy,” Bill warned. “I don’t want you crying all day.”  
“Oh I’ll be crying,” Walter remarked. “Jacob’s still going ahead with this black and white themed wedding. I’m going to be in tears when I see that.”  
“Dude your step-granddad is sort of bitchy,” Taylor whispered.  
“And I also have two working ears, dude,” Walter remarked causing Taylor to look at him.  
“Didn’t think old dudes could hear,” Taylor mumbled.  
“Be quiet boy before I pluck that eyebrow of yours,” Walter warned.

……………………………………..

“Grace will you stop picking your nose,” Sophia sighed.  
“Problems?” Adam smiled.  
“I swear this girl knows she’s annoying me,” Sophia sighed taking Grace’s finger out of her nose. “I’m afraid to put this dress on her. I know she’s going to spill something down it.”  
“She’s just like you were,” Adam remarked. “The amount of times I had to throw away brand new dresses because you spilled something on them. I was convinced you did it on purpose.”  
“Well I’ve seen my baby pictures,” Sophia smirked. “I probably did.”  
“You were a very stylish baby,” Adam remarked taking Grace from Sophia. “You should start getting ready. We’re leaving in twenty minutes.”  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” Sophia smiled. “Jacob is actually getting married.”  
“In a park,” Adam remarked.  
“Apparently it’s a nice park,” Sophia remarked.  
“It sounds very hillbilly wedding,” Adam remarked causing Sophia to laugh. “I always pictures Jacob in a big castle getting married.”  
“Sebastian and Paige will be next.”  
“Now don’t get crazy,” Adam warned. “Sebastian’s still a little boy.”  
“With a girlfriend and a baby.”  
“Sebastian doesn’t have a baby,” Adam frowned.  
“I caught him rocking Rafe to sleep last night,” Sophia remarked. “He looked like he was enjoying it.”  
“Rafe will probably be going back with his grandma,” Adam said. “And for all we know she might want Paige back too.”  
“Or she wants your money,” Sophia shrugged.  
“What?”  
“Abandoning her grandchild on your door step and then going to the police to say you kidnapped him?” Sophia remarked. “Sounds like she wants money.”  
“Well we’ll see,” Adam sighed. “We’re going home tomorrow.”  
“I have no socks,” Jacob yelled running into Sophia’s room. “No socks.”  
“What?” Adam asked confused.  
“I forgot to pick out socks,” Jacob said looking around the room. “How can I forget socks?”  
“I’m sure there’s socks around here somewhere.”  
“I need wedding socks,” Jacob snapped.  
“Jacob?”  
“In here Sebastian,” Adam called out.” Look I’m sure we’ll find you socks.”  
“There you are,” Sebastian sighed. “Why did you run off like that?”  
“I don’t have socks,” Jacob answered. “I can’t get married without socks.”  
“I don’t have boxers and you don’t see me complaining,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“You’re not wearing underwear?” Adam quizzed with a raised eyebrow. “Can I ask why?”  
“I like to feel free,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s a decision I made a few months back.”  
“Oh my god,” Jacob groaned burying his face in his hands. “You are not going to my wedding commando.”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t push me,” Jacob snapped grabbing Sebastian’s t-shirt. “I’ll beat you up.”  
“Okay, okay,” Adam sighed getting between Sebastian and Jacob. “Let’s not fall out. Jacob I can get you socks. Sebastian I’m sure none of us want to know what’s going on under your clothes so please keep that to yourself.”  
“Oh my god,” Jacob groaned again.  
“Now what?” Adam sighed.  
“Grace has her dress up her nose,” Jacob groaned.  
“Grace,” Sophia sighed.

…………………………………………………….

“We just wanted a quick word.” Walter said as he walked into the garden with Gabe.  
“Should I be scared?” Gabe asked taking a seat next to his granddad.  
“Of course not,” Bill smiled. “We just wanted a quick word before the day begins. We’ll probably not get to see you until you’re back in LA.”  
“Yeah I think it’s going to be a busy day,” Gabe sighed. “I know for a fact that Jacob is probably at his Mama’s right now freaking out about something. He’s probably yelling at everyone.”  
“Makes you thankful you’re not there,” Bill smiled.  
“Your Granddad and I have been talking,” Walter said taking Bill’s hand in his. “I mean this is a day that only happens once in your life.”  
“We hope,” Bill added causing Walter to look at him. “Bad joke?”  
“Look we know your Mom and Dad aren’t here and well… well we’re the only family that is, but we want you to know how happy we are.”  
“Sure we are,” Bill smiled. “You guys are really brave. I wish I could have been like that at your age.”  
“Then I wouldn’t have been here,” Gabe remarked.  
“Good point,” Bill smiled. “Anyway Walt and I have been talking and we wanted to do something. Something special.”  
“You said I could tell him,” Walter interrupted.  
“Okay,” Bill sighed sitting back. “Go on.”  
“We know you and Jacob just wanted to go to the airport and jump on the first plane out, but we thought some planning should be involved,” Walter smiled. “So we decided to do this.”  
“What’s this?” Gabe asked accepting the envelope.  
“Two tickets to Bora Bora,” Walter smiled. “Now before you say you can’t accept them be careful. Because I’ll take them off you and go myself. You should see the place you’re standing. I mean its…”  
“Why don’t you let Gabe say something?” Bill asked patting Walter’s arm.  
“If he must,” Walter shrugged.  
“I… I don’t know what to say,” Gabe said looking down at the plane tickets. “This is too much.”  
“I’ve already got my swim suit packed,” Walter warned.  
“Thank you,” Gabe smiled. “This is really… it’s wonderful.”  
“The plane leaves tomorrow afternoon,” Bill said standing up. “Now I think we better get going. There’s a wedding you know.”  
“Thank you,” Gabe repeated giving Walter a hug. “You guys are the best.”  
“I know, I know,” Walter said flipping his hair. “I know I am.”

………………………………………

“Go give these socks to your brother,” Adam said. “And get some underwear on.”  
“Fine,” Sebastian sighed. “But I’m not going to be comfortable.”  
“Did I just hear you tell our youngest son to wear underwear?” Kris asked fixing his tie in the mirror.  
“Apparently he’s not wearing underwear these days,” Adam shrugged. “I’ve told him to stop it.”  
“So he’s taking after you then?” Kris quizzed.  
“I told you they don’t make good enough underwear for my size,” Adam frowned. “And the kids don’t need to know what I wear.”  
“I bought you a perfectly good pair last week and all you did was bitch about them.”  
“They bunched,” Adam frowned. “It hurt.”  
“Okay okay,” Kris sighed. “Let’s not have this argument again.”  
“You know more than anyone that…”  
“Papa?” Sebastian yelled from upstairs.  
“I think Sebastian wants you,” Kris remarked.  
“Dad,” Sebastian said rushing into the room.  
“You too,” Adam smiled. “What’s wrong?”  
“Jacob’s gone,” Sebastian breathed out.  
“Gone where?”  
“Gone,” Sebastian said handing Adam a note. “He left this.”  
“What does it say?”  
“It’s too much,” Adam read. “Sorry?”  
“Sebastian that’s not funny,” Kris frowned looking back at the mirror. “We don’t have time for jokes.”  
“Kris, it’s Jacob’s handwriting,” Adam frowned handing Kris the note.  
“I don’t get it,” Kris frowned.  
“Granddad’s cars gone too,” Sebastian said causing Kris and Adam to look at each other.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	227. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 227

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay you try the train station and I’ll try the airport,” Adam said grabbing his car keys.  
“Adam this isn’t a movie,” Kris sighed. “Jacob is running away.”  
“Yeah, I’d be more willing to try the mall,” Sebastian shrugged. “That’s where he was always threatening to run away to when he was little.”  
“Then you try the mall,” Adam said opening the front door. “Ready?”  
“One of us should tell Gabe what’s going on,” Sebastian said following his Papa into the drive way.  
“No way,” Kris said. “That can’t happen. He’ll freak.”  
“He’s probably on his way to the park though,” Sebastian explained. “You don’t want him showing up there and be waiting.”  
“Go and tell Bill,” Kris said. “Just tell him we’ll find Jacob in time.”  
“Is this bad?” Sebastian asked walking to his car.  
“It doesn’t have to be.”  
“What if we don’t find him?”  
“We’re going to,” Adam said climbing into his car.  
“Are we?” Kris asked climbing into the passenger side.  
“I hope so,” Adam sighed.

………………………………………

“Oh my god, oh my god.”  
“Okay what’s he doing?” Sebastian asked following Walter into the cottage.  
“He’s being Walter,” Bill sighed.  
“But my Dad and Papa don’t want Gabe to know,” Sebastian explained.  
“That’s…”  
“He’s done what?” Gabe yelled from the bedroom.  
“Yeah you shouldn’t have told Walter,” Bill sighed.  
“Sebastian what’s going on?” Gabe asked walking out of the bedroom. “Please tell me this is your idea of a bad joke?”  
“I wish it was,” Sebastian answered. “But Papa and Dad are going to find him.”  
“Why is he doing it?” Gabe asked.  
“There’s something about socks,” Sebastian shrugged. “But don’t worry about it. I’ll call the minute we find him.”  
“Don’t bother,” Gabe snapped grabbing the car keys.  
“Gabe where are you going?” Bill called out.  
“Out,” Gabe answered slamming the front door shut.

…………………………………….

“Gabe’s gone too?” Adam asked into the phone.  
“What’s that?”  
“Walter told Gabe and he walked out too,” Adam explained.  
“So now we have none of the grooms?” Kris asked.  
“Pretty much,” Adam nodded.  
“The wedding starts in an hour,” Kris sighed. “How is this going to work?”  
“Well we need to find them,” Adam answered before putting the phone back to his ear. “Sebastian you drive around and see if you can find any of them. Your Dad and I are going back to Mama’s to see if Jacob’s turned up.”  
“Is there going to be a wedding, Papa?”  
“Of course there is,” Adam answered. “Even if I have to drag them down the aisle.  
“Is there going to be a wedding?” Kris asked as Adam hung up his phone.  
“Let’s just go back to the house,” Adam sighed standing up the car.

……………………………………………..

“We have a drama,” Sophia said walking into the kitchen.  
“No kidding,” Tye sighed. “Sebastian’s been on the phone.”  
“Never mind Sebastian,” Sophia sighed. “Tristan gave Gracie ice cream.”  
“But…”  
“Don’t interrupt,” Sophia sighed. “Ice cream and chocolate sauce.”  
“Okay,” Tye nodded. “Did you not want her to have ice cream this early? Because I can have a word with Tristan about it.”  
“It’s all over her dress,” Sophia sighed. “The kid can’t find her mouth when she feeds herself.”  
“Sebastian called me…”  
“Look I don’t want to hear about Sebastian unless he has an extra dress in Grace’s size.”  
“Jacob’s ran away,” Tye said quickly. “Grace might now need a dress.”  
“He ran away?”  
“Gone,” Tye answered. “Like all those old Julie Roberts movies.”  
“But why?”  
“It’s Jacob,” Tye shrugged. “He probably freaked out because his underwear doesn’t match his socks. Sebastian just wanted to know if you knew of anywhere he’d go in Conway.”  
“Only the airport,” Sophia shrugged. “So now what do we do?”  
“Go back to bed,” Tye smiled.  
“I’m going to call his cell,” Sophia sighed.  
“Yeah but…” Tye paused at the front door being slammed shut. “Gabe?”  
“Not now,” Gabe said walking past them to the back yard. “Got to do something.”

………………………………………..

“Look we just don’t stress him out when we finally find him,” Adam said looking out into the road. “If he doesn’t want to get married then we won’t make him. We’ll just pack up and go home. I’m sure Gabe will understand.”  
“I wish I could understand,” Kris sighed. “I mean I talked to him this morning and he seemed ready.”  
“Maybe the reality hit him,” Adam shrugged. “It’s a big step. I mean it’s not for everyone.”  
“Are you talking about Jacob or yourself right now?” Kris quizzed looking at Adam.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means this is something you would have done at Jacob’s age,” Kris shrugged.  
“Wasn’t I there the morning of our wedding?” Adam asked giving Kris a look.  
“Because you knew it was over if you didn’t.”  
“Why are you bringing this up now?” Adam frowned. “Can’t we figure out this drama before we take a trip down memory lane?”  
“I’m just pointing out that Jacob takes a lot after you,” Kris shrugged.  
“I don’t see that as a bad thing,” Adam said turning into Kim’s street.  
“It’s like you want Jacob not to go through with the wedding,” Kris frowned. “Is that it?”  
“Is it bad of me to want my kids to stay kids for as long as possible?” Adam asked. “I mean Sophia was hardly a teenager before she was a mother. Jacob is about to get married and Sebastian is going to become a family with Paige if he has his own way. If I had my way all of my kids would still be at home.”  
“Well thank god it isn’t up to you,” Kris said annoyed.  
“Gabe’s car,” Adam said pulling into Kim’s drive way.  
“What?”  
“That’s the hire car Gabe’s been using,” Adam said nodding towards the car.  
“Guess he knows,” Kris sighed throwing open the passenger door.  
“Are we going to talk about this?”  
“Nope,” Kris answered walking towards the house. “I already know you want to be in control of the whole world. There’s not much else to say about that.”

………………………………………

“You know this isn’t a very good hiding space,” Gabe remarked as he climbed into the tree house. “In fact it sucks. I bet you were the first person caught during a game of hide and seek.”  
“What are you doing here?” Jacob asked.  
“Well there’s this wedding thing happening today,” Gabe answered taking a seat across from Jacob. “I’m just wondering if its still on or not.”  
“I’m sorry,” Jacob whispered.  
“What’s going on Jacob?”  
“I panicked,” Jacob admitted looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry.”  
“What made you panic?” Gabe asked sliding closer.  
“I forgot my socks,” Jacob whispered.  
“What?” Gabe asked confused.  
“I left my wedding socks in LA,” Jacob admitted.  
“Okay,” Gabe nodded. “And you don’t have a spare pair?”  
“That’s the point,” Jacob sighed. “I forgot to bring a spare pair. How can I forget socks?”  
“That’s okay.”  
“It’s not okay,” Jacob said annoyed. “I forgot my socks.”  
“Okay,” Gabe sighed slipping off his shoes. “You can have mine.”  
“What?”  
“My socks,” Gabe explained taking off his socks. “You can have mine. Here.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m giving you my socks,” Gabe explained. “Want anything else? My shoes, my underwear?”  
“Don’t be disgusting,” Jacob smiled.  
“Look we’re about to be married. It’s about to become what’s mine is yours. So if you don’t have something that’s okay, you can have mine.”  
“Have I told you I love you?” Jacob smiled.  
“I was beginning to worry,” Gabe remarked. “I mean you were about to stand me up at the altar.”  
“You probably don’t want to marry me now.”  
“I’m ready when you are.”  
“I don’t think I’m going to get through the day without having some sort of panic attack,” Jacob explained. “Are you ready for that?”  
“I thought the panic attack thing was your Papa’s deal,” Gabe frowned.  
“Everything is going wrong,” Jacob sighed. “The socks are just the start. I think it’s going to rain soon. We should have had an inside wedding.”  
“So we’ll get went,” Gabe shrugged. “That’s not going to kill us.”  
“And I don’t think the flowers are right,” Jacob sighed. “I should have had a wedding planner instead of thinking I can do it all on my own.”  
“Do you want to get married?”  
“Of course I do,” Jacob sighed. “I just don’t want our wedding to become a funny family story everyone tells. I don’t want it to fail.”  
“So come with me,” Gabe said squeezing Jacob’s hand.  
“Where?”  
“I want to marry your right now,” Gabe answered. “So I’m going to take the possibility of anything going wrong.”  
“How?”  
“I’ve got a car waiting for us,” Gabe smiled. “Do you trust me?”  
“Of course.”  
“Come on then,” Gabe smiled squeezing Jacob’s hand.

………………………………………………….

“Gabe’s not in the back yard,” Kris said entering the kitchen again.  
“Well he went out there,” Sophia said.  
“Okay I’m really confused now,” Adam frowned.  
“He’s not answering his cell,” Kris said putting his phone back on the table.  
“Don’t want to freak everyone out but Gabe’s car just disappeared out of the driveway,” Tye said walking into the kitchen.  
“Call Bill and see if he knows what’s going on,” Kris said. “I’m going to look up in Jacob’s room and see if there’s any clue where he’ll be.”  
“Tye you look after the kids,” Sophia said handing Grace over.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Chase Gabe’s car.”  
“That’s a little dramatic,” Tye frowned.  
“Little dramatic?” Sophia frowned. “I’m going overboard if that boy thinks he can leave my little brother at the altar. I’ll break his legs.”  
“I actually think your brother left him first,” Tye remarked.  
“Not the point,” Sophia said taking Adam’s car keys. “I’ll be back.”  
“That’s your Mommy,” Tye smiled looking at Grace. “The scariest woman I know.”

………………………………………….

“It’s off?” Harry frowned. “But I just got this damn suit on. Do you know how hard it is to get into a suit while in a chair?”  
“Well it seems the grooms have ran away,” Elle shrugged sitting on the bed. “Don’t know what that means now.”  
“So can I get out of this suit or not?”  
“I don’t know,” Elle smirked. “Can you?”  
“I’ve worked really hard for this,” Harry sighed. “Now it’s all for nothing.”  
“I didn’t realize you like suits so much,” Elle remarked. “Keep it on if you want.”  
“It’s nothing to do with the suit,” Harry sighed. “I’m talking about something else.”  
“What?”  
“Doesn’t matter,” Harry shrugged.  
“Look we can play the game of me asking and you not telling me, but you know it’s going to end with me knowing,” Elle explained. “I don’t give up that easy. So what is it?”  
“I was going to give you a surprise,” Harry explained. “At the party later.”  
“You got me a gift?”  
“It’s not a gift,” Harry sighed. “I was just going to do something for you.”  
“What?” Elle asked. “What were you going to do?”  
“You’re like a dog with a bone,” Harry said annoyed.  
“What were you going to do?” Elle repeated with a smile.  
“I was going to give you a dance,” Harry mumbled. “I mean you like dancing.”  
“I thought you didn’t,” Elle remarked. “You said you don’t like dancing in front of people.”  
“I was only going to do it once,” Harry explained. “I’ve been practising and everything.”  
“Who have you been practising with?” Elle asked.  
“None of your business.”  
“Please tell me it’s not your Mom,” Elle frowned. “That would be freaky.”  
“It was my cousin,” Harry frowned. “And it’s not freaky. I did it for you.”  
“You don’t have to get moody about it,” Elle frowned.  
“Just forget it,” Harry sighed. “Look can you leave so I can get changed?”  
“I want my dance.”  
“You can’t have it,” Harry shrugged. “Doesn’t look like there’s going to be a wedding.”  
“I have my Ipod,” Elle said pulling out her Ipod from her pocket. “I’m going to pick the song.”  
“What are you doing?” Harry frowned as he watched Elle stand up.  
“Get up.”  
“What?”  
“You are going to give me my dance,” Elle smiled holding out his hands. “Come on.”  
“You’re so damn pushy,” Harry said letting Elle pull him up. “You’re picking this song?” he groaned as the music started.  
“It’s the ladies choice,” Elle smiled wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck. “Do you know what you’re doing?”  
“Not really,” Harry shrugged moving slowly from side to side. “My cousin can’t dance.”  
“I can see that,” Elle remarked dryly.  
“Don’t be bitchy,” Harry frowned. “I’m doing it aren’t I?”  
“Yes you are,” Elle smiled. “I guess you’re doing okay.”  
“That’s for the praise,” Harry remarked dryly.  
“Are we going to dance or are we going to bitch?” Elle asked.  
“You started it.”  
“Shut up,” Elle sighed resting her head on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Make me,” Harry smiled pulling Elle closer.

………………………………………

“Should we really do this?” Kris asked as Adam stopped the car at the park.  
“We haven’t heard from any of them in over three hours,” Adam shrugged. “Let’s just clear everything up here. The park won’t let us keep it all here any longer.”  
“So there’s really no wedding?” Kris frowned.  
“Not today, baby,” Adam sighed. “Right lets get everything sorted,” he added climbing out of the car.  
“Where are you going?” Kris asked as Adam started walking down the small path. “The place for weddings is this way.”  
“No Jacob didn’t like where the usual weddings are held,” Adam shrugged. “He picked a place near the lake.”  
“Is that so?” Kris asked as he followed Adam down the path.  
“You know if I don’t hear from Jacob soon I’m going to call the police,” Adam sighed. “He’s starting to worry me.”  
“Okay,” Kris said looking around the park.  
“I mean I don’t think he’s done anything stupid,” Adam continued. “And the fact that we can’t find Gabe either means that they’re probably together, but I just don’t like not knowing what’s going on. And that’s not be being a control freak. It’s me being a father.”  
“Uh huh,” Kris said.  
“We’re here,” Adam sighed looking at the flowers. “What are we going to do with all of this?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Kris?” Adam frowned. “Are you listening to me?”  
“Yeah,” Adam said looking at the altar.  
“What is it?”  
“Jacob picked this place?”  
“Yet,” Adam said moving to stand in front of the altar. “Apparently he said it was the nicest part of the whole park.”  
“It is.” Kris agreed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“This is the exact spot me and Katy got married in,” Kris answered moving to stand in front of the altar.  
“Seriously,” Adam scoffed.  
“This exact spot,” Kris answered causing Adam to pull a face.  
“It’s a little cheap for me.”  
“Let’s clear the flowers,” Kris said rolling his eyes.  
“I mean it scream tacky,” Adam added.  
“Our son doesn’t think so,” Kris remarked.  
“That’s probably why he ran away,” Adam remarked. “He probably realized and freaked the hell out.”  
“Just grab those flowers,” Kris sighed pulling down some ribbon.

………………………………………….

“So is this a usual Allan get together?” Paige asked causing Sebastian to smile.  
“No usually things go wrong.”  
“When are you going to tell your parents Jacob called you?”  
“They asked me to give them another hour,” Sebastian answered.  
“And where exactly are they going?”  
“Jacob said somewhere quiet where they can do things their way,” Sebastian answered. “I have no idea what the hell that means.”  
“So are they getting married or not?”  
“Again I have no idea,” Sebastian shrugged. “I can’t believe the money they’ve spent.”  
“Maybe they’re away on their honeymoon,” Paige remarked.  
“Without getting married?”  
“What’s what I’d do,” Paige smirked.  
“You don’t want to get married?”  
“shackle my life to someone else’s?” Paige asked. “No thank you.”  
“Haven’t you already shackled your life to someone elses?” Sebastian asked.  
“I have?”  
“Rafe,” Sebastian said nodding down to Rafe asleep in Paige’s arms.  
“Yeah but he’s cute,” Paige shrugged.  
“Maybe you’ll find a cute man to shackle yourself to,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Maybe,” Paige said with a soft smile on her face.

……………………………………………..

“We should really turn our phones on,” Gabe sighed. “They’re going to be worried. “We’ve been gone for almost thirty hours.”  
“Sebastian’s probably told them already,” Jacob shrugged. “Give it one more hour. I want to enjoy this.”  
“Are you happy?” Gabe asked softly looking out of the window.  
“I don’t think I could be happier,” Jacob answered honestly. “What about you, husband. Are you happy?”  
“I am, husband,” Gabe smiled. “Very happy.”  
“Now what do we do?”  
“I don’t know,” Gabe shrugged. “What do people usually do when they come to Vegas?”  
“I thought that would be simple,” Jacob shrugged.  
“We’re too young to gamble.”  
“But we’re not too young for Britney Spears,” Jacob smiled. “You know she’s playing this hotel. I could get us tickets.”  
“It’s our wedding night,” Gabe pouted. “Why would I want to be tortured on my wedding night?”  
“Because it will make your husband very happy,” Jacob smiled wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck. “And me being happy will only lead to you being happy.”  
“Is this how our marriage is going to start?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow. “You bossing me about?”  
“Didn’t you hear that in the vows?” Jacob quizzed.  
“I was too distracted by the Elvis impersonator,” Gabe smiled.  
“You promised you’d never mention that again,” Jacob frowned. “No one can know about that. We were married by a normal preacher. Not by some freak that thought he was Elvis.”  
“It’s a fun story to tell the grandkids.”  
“There won’t be any grandkids if you don’t behave yourself,” Jacob warned causing Gabe to laugh.  
“Come on husband,” Gabe smiled slipping his hand into Jacob’s. “Lets go hear Britney ruin other people’s songs.”  
“Aww, you’re letting me have my own way.”  
“I’m going to get my own way the second we get into that bed later,” Gabe smirked.  
“Really?” Jacob asked dryly.  
“Probably not,” Gabe sighed causing Jacob to laugh.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	228. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 228

Flash Forward 2035

“I’m going to kill them,” Adam said pacing the floor. “I’m going to take those flowers I paid so much money for and I’m going to choke them with them.”  
“Maybe you should calm down,” Kris sighed watching his husband walk up and down in front of him.  
“Not before I kill them,” Adam said shaking his head. “I’m going to kill Gabe first. Then I’ll deal with Jacob. I’m going to do something special with him. I’m going to send him to boarding school.”  
“I think Jacob’s a little old for boarding school,” Kris remarked. “And can you please calm down? You’re going to have a panic attack.”  
“You should be as pissed as I am,” Adam frowned. “I mean I lied about the price of those flowers. They were double what I said they were.”  
“I am pissed,” Kris frowned. “And I know what the real price of the flowers was. But I’m more pissed about the fact I missed my oldest son getting married. And I’m going to tell them exactly what I think of them.”  
“And you don’t want to know the price of the food,” Adam sighed. “And the drink. I bought so much drink and the grooms don’t even drink.”  
“I want to kill them too.”  
“I mean the price of the champagne alone…”  
“Will you forget about the damn drink?” Kris asked annoyed. “There’s more to worry about than how much we spent.”  
“It’s just so much waste,” Adam complained. “I mean what are we going to do with it all?”  
“I…”  
“Knock, knock?”  
“Come in, Dad,” Kris sighed as Neil pushed the bedroom door open.  
“Still angry?”  
“We’re calming down,” Kris sighed. “You okay?”  
“Well I was looking forward to seeing my first great-grandson get married,” Neil shrugged. “I just hope they don’t regret it.”  
“Oh I’ll make them regret it,” Kris said.  
“There’s no point yelling,” Neil shrugged. “Kids won’t always do what we want them too. When I told my Dad I wasn’t going into the family business… well he didn’t talked to me for five months.”  
“We just let our kids away with too much,” Kris frowned. “They get things too easy. I mean we’ve spent thousands and I bet they two didn’t even think of that as they ran off. And lets not forget we didn’t know where they were for five hours. Anything could have happened to them, but they didn’t give a damn.”  
“Kristopher don’t curse,” Kim frowned walking into the bedroom. “You’re not too old to be put over my knee, young man.”  
“Is she in one of her little episodes right now?” Adam whispered.  
“And don’t you start,” Kim warned. “Being my son-in-law doesn’t mean I can’t put you over my knee too.”  
“I think she’s okay,” Neil smiled. “The boys are just annoyed about the wedding.”  
“Please,” Kim smiled. “I think it’s romantic. They just want to be together.”  
“And what would you have done if me and Kris ran off and got married without you knowing?” Adam quizzed.  
“I would have broken your legs,” Kim smiled. “But I would have been happy about it later.”  
“Sure,” Adam smirked.  
“So what’s going to happen to all the wedding stuff?” Neil asked. “I mean my kitchen is full.”  
“Throw it all out, I guess,” Kris shrugged.  
“I might cry,” Adam sighed. “All those pretty flowers.”  
“Now I do have to agree,” Kim nodded. “They are beautiful. I’m guessing Jacob picked them?”  
“I helped,” Adam frowned.  
“I’m guessing they were Jacob’s idea,” Kim smiled causing Adam to give her a look.  
“Being bitch?” Adam asked. “Back to normal I see.”  
“So you like the flowers?” Neil asked Kim. “They’re not like the flowers we had at our wedding.”  
“Our wedding had the cheapest flowers we could find.”  
“Well we had a house to buy,” Neil remarked. “Remember?”  
“Yes I remember,” Kim said dryly. “My mind hasn’t completely gone yet.”  
“Just checking,” Neil said holding up his hands. “We did have a good day though, didn’t we?”  
“Well your Mother did have to give her opinion on my dress,” Kim remarked before looking at Adam. “Neil’s Mom didn’t approve of me.”  
“I wonder what that feels like,” Adam smirked.  
“I love you,” Kim smiled. “I just hate everything about you.”  
“Thanks,” Adam said with a fake smile. “I feel the same about you.”  
“Oh I know that.”  
“Our wedding was a long time ago,” Neil remarked.  
“We’re not that old, Neil,” Kim sighed.  
“I’m just saying it was so long again that everything was different back then,” Neil explained. “I mean we didn’t have all these fancy thing that the kids have today for weddings. Hell we spent our wedding night in my parent’s house.”  
“With your mother coming in and out of the room every five minutes,” Kim added. “I remember.”  
“She thought I was too young to get married,” Neil explained to Adam and Kris. “Hell I guess we were.”  
“Are you saying your regret being married to me?” Kim quizzed giving her husband a look. “Because I have the solution if you are.”  
“I’ve know you for fifty-four years,” Neil smiled. “And I want to know you for another fifty-four.”  
“That’s how long this marriage is going to last?” Kim sighed.  
“So she’s a bitch to you too?” Adam quizzed. “Good to know I’m not the only one.”  
“Look this might be crazy,” Neil said looking around the room. “I mean I haven’t really thought it through.”  
“What are you talking about?” Kim asked.  
“I’ve been planning something…”  
“Are you going fishing again?” Kim interrupted. “Because you know how I feel about this. Ever since I got sick you’ve been spending more and more time on that damn lake. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were having an affair.”  
“Give me your wedding ring,” Neil said holding out his hand.  
“Dad what are you doing?”  
“One minute Kristopher,” Neil answered. “Kim your ring.”  
Kim slipped off her ring handing it to Neil. “I don’t think it suits you.”  
“I gave you this ring fifty-two years ago,” Neil smiled.  
“My memory hasn’t gone yet Neil,” Kim answered.  
“I want to give you it again,” Neil smiled.  
“What?”  
“Yeah what’s going on?” Adam asked.  
“Don’t interrupt my proposal,” Neil frowned.  
“Proposal?” Adam asked surprised.  
“Adam,” Neil warned.  
“Sorry.”  
“You’re proposing?” Kim asked.  
“I am,” Neil nodded holding out the ring. “I mean I am again.”  
“Why?”  
“Look I don’t want to make this a sad thing,” Neil sighed glancing at Adam and Kris. “You and I have talked recently, Kim. We know the reality of what our future is going to be, but I want to make a declaration. I want the world to know that if I had a choice right now, I’d still marry you. I know our future is going to be so hard, but I want you to know I’m going to be there. I’m going to be your husband even when you don’t remember who I am.”  
“Oh my god,” Adam said clutching his chest. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“Will you be quiet,” Kim frowned. “My husband is trying to propose here?”  
“Will you?” Neil smiled. “Just remember I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll just wait until your confused and then remarry you.”  
“Of course I’ll marry you,” Kim smiled.  
“Then you can have this back,” Neil smiled slipping Kim’s ring back on her finger. “Now, Kris… Adam I’m going to need to borrow all those flowers and food you have. If that’s okay.”  
“That’s perfect,” Adam smiled.  
“Good,” Neil nodded. “Now Kris I’m going to need a best man.”  
“Oh and I’ll need a bridesmaid,” Kim smiled looking at Adam.  
“I’ll let the bitchy side slide,” Adam frowned. “Since it’s your wedding day.”

………………………………………………………..

“Granddad’s marrying Mama?” Elle asked confused.  
“That’s what Papa said,” Sebastian nodded. “He said we’d to get our wedding clothes back on. Apparently it’s in the back yard in an hour.”  
“But Granddad and Mama are already married,” Elle remarked. “Aren’t they?”  
“Maybe they’re so old the marriage has ran out,” Harry remarked.  
“My Mama isn’t old,” Elle frowned.  
“She isn’t?”  
“Okay she’s old,” Elle shrugged. “But they’re still married.”  
“I think Granddad’s just doing something nice for Mama,” Sebastian explained. “Because she’s been sick lately.”  
“They’re not going to kiss are they?” Harry asked. “I mean when they say I do.”  
“They probably will,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Old people kissing,” Harry shuddered. “My parents don’t even say good morning to each other anymore. My grandparents don’t even talk.”  
“Well our grandparents love each other,” Sebastian smiled. “And I’m happy granddad did it. Mama deserves a little happiness right now.”  
“That’s true,” Elle agreed. “I mean she is going to be coming home with us. Her and my Papa together for a long period of time.”  
“I think she’ll still win the fights,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Only because Papa can’t fight dirty anymore,” Elle remarked.

………………………………………….

“It’s all pretty romantic, isn’t it?” Adam smiled looking into the mirror. “I was so bummed that there wasn’t going to be a wedding and now there is.”  
“I’m still pissed at Gabe and Jacob,” Kris remarked. “But yes. It is pretty romantic. I didn’t know my dad had it in him.”  
“Guess we know where you get it from,” Adam said giving Kris a quick kiss.  
“Guess I might have to do something like that when we’re married fifty years,” Kris smiled.  
“And it’s not going to be in Conway,” Adam added. “It’s going to be in some exotic country with private beaches.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kris smiled. “Now do I look like a best man?”  
“Oh you are the best man,” Adam smirked. “Always have been. Hey and you know what they said about the best men and the bridesmaid?”  
“I am not a bridesmaid,” Adam pouted.  
“You’re a pretty bridesmaid,” Kris smiled patting Adam’s chest.  
“Do you want to get lucky with this bridesmaid?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Of course.”  
“Then don’t tease the bridesmaid,” Adam warned. “Or I’ll go with someone else at the wedding.”  
“You’re going to be related to everyone at the wedding,” Kris pointed out.  
“Yeah this is going to be a lame wedding,” Adam sighed.  
“Pretty flowers though,” Kris smiled.

………………………………………………….

“Is it normal to be this nervous?” Neil asked looking at himself in the mirror.  
“Not really,” Kris frowned. “I mean you’re already married to the woman. It’s not like she’s not going to turn up.”  
“I just want it to be perfect,” Neil explained. “Nothing can go wrong.”  
“Well there mind be one thing,” Kris said scratching his head.  
“Oh god, what?” Neil asked in a panic. “What’s gone wrong?”  
“The person marrying Gabe and Jacob couldn’t come to the house,” Kris explained. “They’ve got another wedding to do today.”  
“Oh that,” Neil smiled. “That’s fine.”  
“It is?”  
“We’ve asked Bradley,” Neil smiled. “Did you know he was ordained.”  
“I did not,” Kris frowned. “When did this happen?”  
“He had a few weeks off and decided to do it,” Neil shrugged.  
“So you’re going to be remarried by Cheeks?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. “My husband’s ex is going to be marrying you?”  
“You okay with that?”  
“I’m asking if you are,” Kris frowned. “You know Cheeks can cause a disaster anywhere he goes.”  
“Your Mama seems to love him,” Neil shrugged. “He’s like a fourth son to her.”  
“Fourth?” Kris frowned. “Please don’t tell me it’s happening to you too. Dad you only have two sons.”  
“And we have an Adam,” Neil smiled.  
“Right,” Kris nodded. “Well Adam will be happy be comes before Brad.”  
“Do I really look okay?” Neil asked fixing his tie.  
“You look fine, Dad,” Kris answered. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“I just want it all to be perfect for your Mama,” Neil said with a sigh.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“It’s just… well the woman I married all those years ago is slowly slipping away,” Neil said looking down at his shoes. “I wake up every morning and I don’t know who I’m waking up to. Is it my wife, this amazing woman I’ve been lucky enough to share my life with all these years. To have kids with, and to be lucky to share all these beautiful grandchildren with, or is it a confused woman who only wants to remember the past. Every time your Mama gets confused she goes back to when you boys were little. She thinks she’s this young man with her whole life ahead of her, but then she realizes she’s not. It’s heart breaking every time It happens. The look in her eyes when she realizes she’s confused. You know I read somewhere that people who have what your Mama has always go back to a place when they were truly happy. A lot of the time that’s when they were young.”  
“Mama and you have always had a happy marriage,” Kris remarked. “You gave her that.”  
“But does that mean the last twenty years or so haven’t been so happy?” Neil asked. “The times it’s only been me and her in this house. Has she not been happy with me?”  
“Dad you know that’s not true,” Kris sighed. “She married you all those years ago for a reason. She doesn’t need anyone but you to make her happy.”  
“When you and your brother first moved out your Mama took it so hard,” Neil sighed. “She would get up every morning and make this large breakfast just for her and I. It was like she didn’t want to get used to the empty house.”  
“Adam’s probably going to be the same way,” Kris remarked. “He’s like that the now and our house is full.”  
“Just make sure you have something to keep you both entertained once the kids leave,” Neil smiled. “And pick something together. It’s wrong that I go fishing and your Mama is left in this house alone for days. Maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened if I had spent more time with her.”  
“Now you know that’s not true,” Kris sighed. “You could have been with her every minute of every day of your whole married life and this would still happen. Now you just have to make sure your future with her is perfect.”  
“That’s what this is all about,” Neil smiled. “I want a perfect day for her. Even if she won’t remember it in a few months.”  
“We are going to take lots of pictures,” Kris smiled reaching up to fix his dad’s tie. “We’re going to make sure Mama remembers this day for the rest of her life.”  
“You’re a good boy, Kristopher,” Neil smiled fixing Kris’s tie.  
“Well I learned from the best,” Kris smiled.  
“Is the father son bonding over.”  
“Bradley?” Neil asked confused.  
“Brad,” Kris sighed walking over to the closet. “What are you doing in there?”  
“Kim didn’t like my outfit and told me to change,” Brad shrugged. “I was looking for a shirt.”  
“And decided to listen in on me and my Dad’s conversation?”  
“I didn’t want to interrupt the sweet comment,” Brad shrugged.  
“I have a white shirt you can borrow,” Neil said walking into the closet. “Although it might be a little big on you.”  
“A little?” Brad scoffed.  
“Shut up, Brad,” Kris sighed.  
“And what do you mean I can cause a disaster anywhere I go?”

………………………………………………………

“Your hair is a disaster,” Kim whispered as she stood at the top of the garden.  
“Well you look beautiful,” Adam smiled offering Kim his arm. “Ready?”  
“I can see him,” Kim smiled looking at Neil. “He’s so handsome.”  
“He’s very handsome,” Adam smiled.  
“Are you hitting on my husband?” Kim frowned looking up at Adam.  
“Come on old lady,” Adam said as he began to walk. “Now just have fun. There’s nothing to worry about.”  
“I know that,” Kim sighed before nudging Adam’s side. “Will you stop dragging me?”  
“I’ll kick you down the aisle if you don’t shut up,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

…………………………………..

“Hello fans,” Brad smiled. “I’m your priest.”  
“Oh god,” Sophia groaned. “We should have ran away with Jacob and Gabe.  
“Now as your priest I’m here to marry Kim and Neil,” Brad smiled. “Now you can all call me father Cheeks.”  
“Can we get on with it?” Neil sighed.  
“Listen old man if I was straight I would be stealing your young bride away from you,” Brad warned. “Just be thankful god blessed me with the fabulous gene.”  
“Brad,” Adam warned.  
“Okay, okay,” Brad sighed. “Dearly beloved and Kris, we are gathered here today to recognise the love between the fabulous Kim and… Neil,” he said looking Neil up and down. “Can I ask how you got so lucky with Kim? I’m mean you look like Kris.”  
“I’m going to hit him,” Kris said looking at Adam.  
“Please wait until he marries your parents,” Adam smiled. “Brad get on with it.”  
“Okay. Love is a wonderful thing,” Brad began. “When a man meets another man, or in this case meets a woman. Something beautiful can happen. I mean unless that something is Kris,” Brad added quickly.  
“Kris,” Adam warned as Kris stepped forward. “Later.”  
“Now Kim and Neil have prepared their own vows,” Brad smiled. “Kim would you like to go first.”  
“My glasses,” Kim said looking around. “I forgot my glasses. Adam read that to Neil.”  
“I can’t read your vows to him,” Adam said as Kim pushed him forward.  
“Well I can’t see the words,” Kim said.  
“Okay,” Adam sighed stepping forward. “Neil keep your eyes on Kim while I say this. I don’t want you falling in love with me.”  
“Don’t worry, Adam,” Neil smiled. “I only have eyes for one person.”  
“Okay,” Adam frowned looking down at the piece of paper. “Neil, my husband… I mean Kim’s husband. I remember our first wedding day. When you promised me that you would always love me and always protect me. You promised to always been by my side, and for more than fifty years you have kept that promise to me. Not a day has gone by when I haven’t heard the words I love you coming from your beautiful lips. I know our days are going to get harder as the future comes, but I know for certain that you will always be there. Always loving me, and always making me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. I love you, and when the day comes when I can’t say it anymore, I want you to think back on this day and remember my words.”  
“You are one lucky, lucky man,” Brad whispered wiping a tear from his eyes.  
“Kristopher,” Neil said pushing Kris forward. “Read that for me.”  
“But…”  
“I can’t,” Neil said wiping the tears from his eyes. “Don’t want my grandkids seeing their old granddad blubbering like a baby.”  
“Okay,” Kris smiled. “At the age of eighteen I wondered into that bowling alley thinking I was the best thing since Elvis,” Kris began. “I wasn’t looking for anything but some fun with my friends, but then something happened. It was like I was struck by lightning, because there you were. Walking by with your friends. I think I smelt your perfume before I actually set eyes on you, but when I did I knew I was in love. Now I know you looked at me and saw the guy that was in your way, but I knew in that moment I had to make you my wife. First I made you my best friend. I followed you around like a love sick puppy while you complained that your friends got all the dates. During that time I wanted to scream I’m here. I can be the guy you’re looking for, but it took us a little time. When I finally plucked up the courage to ask you out I almost didn’t do it. Then I saw a flash into my future. I thought about not seeing you every day. Not waking up to you each morning and I knew what I had to do. I asked you out in front of all your friends. Right there in the middle of the diner we used to go to. I waited for you to say no, but then something magical happened. You said yes. That night I danced all the way home. And when I said my prayers that night I made a promise to god I promised him I would do everything I could to make you happy. Now I know we’re not done yet. I still have to keep that promise to god. And now I’m making the same promise to our family. I’m standing here and old man. With a dodgy knee and a pretty big bald spot, but I hope when you look at me you still remember the young blonde man that followed you around. Because every time I look at you I still see that beautiful eighteen-year-old who said yes to a date. I love that eighteen-year-old and I love the seventy-four year old she became.”  
“I can’t… I can’t, Brad cried handing Adam his notes. “Tell them to kiss.”  
“Neil you may kiss your beautiful bride,” Adam smiled standing out of the way.  
“I don’t need to be told twice,” Neil smiled before pulling Kim into his arms.


	229. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 229

Flash Forward 2035

“What are you doing?”  
“Trying to get the game,” Gabe answered typing into his laptop. “It’s a special one tonight.”  
“No seriously,” Jacob laughed. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m watching the game,” Gabe answered looking up at his husband. “Did you want the laptop?”  
“Game we’re on our honeymoon,” Jacob pointed out. “And you’re watching a game on your laptop.”  
“It’s an important game.”  
“I don’t care if it’s the last game in the world,” Jacob said annoyed. “We’re on our honeymoon.”  
“And?”  
“And it’s our honeymoon,” Jacob repeated. “I don’t understand why this is confusing you.”  
“It’s just one game,” Gabe shrugged.  
“We are in Bora Bora,” Jacob pointed out. “Celebrating the fact that we are no married. We are joined together for the rest of our lives.”  
“Pretty cool, huh?” Gabe smiled.  
“I will drown you in the ocean if you don’t start celebrating our marriage right now,” Jacob said seriously causing Gabe to smile.  
“But it’s Jacob Hester’s first game as manager,” Gabe smiled. “How cool is that?”  
“I don’t care if the new manager is Jesus Christ,” Jacob said seriously.  
“Dude it’s Jacob Hester.”  
“Don’t dude me,” Jacob frowned. “Now we’ve talked about this.”  
“You’re not getting this,” Gabe sighed. “Jacob Hester.”  
“You keep saying that name,” Jacob frowned. “But I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. Who the hell is Jacob Hester?”  
“The guy you were named after,” Gabe answered.  
“What?”  
“I mean you know that right?”  
“I was named after a football player?”  
“Oh you don’t know that,” Gabe mumbled. “Sorry.”  
“Explain,” Jacob frowned.  
“Your Dad and I were watching a game once and he told me who you were named after,” Gabe explained quietly.  
“I was named after Marc Jacobs,” Jacob said. “My Papa told me so.”  
“That’s not what your Dad told me,” Gabe shrugged.  
“Tell me.”  
“But…”  
“Tell me or I’m divorcing you,” Jacob warned.  
“Okay, okay,” Gabe sighed. “But you can’t keep saying that. You already threatened to divorce me because I wanted to wear the white shorts. You can’t use it again.”  
“Talk.”  
“Okay,” Gabe sighed. “I’ll tell you.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2014

Adam stood at one side of the small baby crib, as he watched his husband on the other side, with a look of amazement on his face. “You okay baby?”  
“I can't believe I missed this the first time around.”  
“I can't believe we have a little boy,” Adam shook his head, “another sports fan.”  
“He's so beautiful,” Kris whispered, running a finger over the little boy's cheek.  
“And he has black hair,” Adam pointed out with a frown. “which is slightly confusing.”  
“Not really,” Kris smiled. “Your mom and brother both have black hair,”  
“True,” Adam said, “which is nice, because I really didn't want to be dying my newborn's red hair.”  
“And you're not even joking,” Kris shook his head in amusement. “should we bring Sophia in to see him now?” Adam pulled a face causing Kris to laugh. “She needs to meet her baby brother.”  
“I just don't want to give him back if she doesn't like him,” Adam sighed.  
“Go and get our daughter,” Kris shook his head while Adam mumbled to himself as he went to get Sophia from the waiting room. “How much do you look like your Papa?” Kris whispered to the sleeping baby. “If you were in leather, you could be twins.”  
“I have leather booties in the bag,” Adam said walking back into the nursery with Sophia in his arms. “Just say the word and I'll go get them.”  
“Sophia,” Kris took his daughter from Adam's arms, “I'd like you to meet your new little brother.”  
“Here goes,” Adam held his breath as Sophia leaned over the crib to take a peek inside.  
“Jake,” Sophia said smiling down at the baby.  
“Huh?”  
“Jake,” she repeated. “Jacob on the Chargers.”  
“Okay, what is she saying?”  
“Jacob Hester from the Chargers, he's her favorite player,” Kris said with a small laugh.  
“That's his name,” Sophia smiled. “I get to name him.”  
“You do?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.  
“His name's Jacob.”  
“His name.s not Jacob,” Adam said shaking his head. “That's not one of the names we shortlisted.”  
“I want his name to be Jacob.”  
“But he's not a Jacob baby.”  
Sophia looked back into the crib with a frown. “So send this one back and get me one that is a Jacob.”  
“Sophia,” Adam sighed, looking at his almost three year old daughter.  
“I want a Jake.”  
“Okay,” Adam sighed. “Jacob it is.”

End of Flashback 2014

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay, tell me again what we’re doing,” Adam sighed looking around the empty room. “Because I’m still confused.”  
“Mama’s doctor said that if we are moving her here for a few months then we need to make sure she feels comfortable,” Kris explained. “He also said things need to look the same as it does in her own home.”  
“So you’re turning your guest room into your Mama’s bedroom?”  
“Pretty much,” Kris nodded.  
“This looks exactly like your Mama’s bedroom in Conway.”  
“Exactly,” Kris smiled. “Cool huh?”  
“Freaky more like,” Adam shrugged. “How did you even find a bedspread like that in LA?”  
“It was difficult,” Kris shrugged. “Anyway I just want her to be comfortable. I don’t want to put her back. I mean those pills she’s on now seem to be helping.”  
“Well she hasn’t tried to set you up with a woman in days,” Adam shrugged. “I call that progress.”  
“Thank you for doing this,” Kris smiled. “You didn’t have to agree to let my Mama stay for a while.”  
“It’s karma,” Adam explained. “Twenty years from now it could be one of us. And we have to face reality. The things I did in my twenties are a clear sign that it’s probably going to be me. I’d want my kids to look after me. Preferably Sebastian. I don’t want to know the things Elle would do to me when I lose my marbles.”  
“What about Sophia and Jacob?”  
“Sophia would yell at me if I did something wrong and Elle would have me on stage singing with her,” Adam explained.  
“And what about me?”  
“What about you?”  
“I can’t take care of you?”  
“Please,” Adam scoffed. “You’ll be sick of me long before then.”  
“Probably,” Kris shrugged.  
“Hey,” Adam frowned.  
“Or I could be so much more in love with you than I am now,” Kris smiled.  
“Aww that’s… hey does that mean you don’t love me as much as you could now?” Adam quizzed.  
“Now time for teasing right now,” Kris said throwing Adam a pillow. “Time to make the bed.”  
“Shouldn’t your Mama be doing this?”  
“She’s our guest,” Kris answered.  
“She’s making us dinner,” Adam pointed out.  
“That’s different,” Kris shrugged throwing the blanket on the bed.  
“How is that different?”  
“I haven’t ate my Mama’s cooking in months,” Kris answered. “I want her cooking.”  
“So she can only do things when it helps you?” Adam quizzed.  
“Pretty much,” Kris nodded.  
“You’ve been married to me too long, honey,” Adam said shaking his head.

……………………………………………

“How big of a bitch is your Mom?” Sebastian quizzed as he watched Rafe sleep in Grace’s chair.  
“She once gave all of my Barbies away to her latest boyfriends little sister just to impress him,” Paige answered.  
“Did you get them back?”  
“Nope,” Paige shrugged. “He broke up with her the next week.”  
“Yeah that is a pretty bitchy thing to do,” Sebastian agreed.  
“Up until I was ten she used to make me pretend to choke on food in restaurants so we didn’t have to pay for our meals.”  
“Why up until the age ten?”  
“All the restaurants good wise to use by then,” Paige shrugged. “She was probably training Rafe to do it before she dropped him off here.”  
“I’m sure she’s no match for my Papa,” Sebastian smiled. “I’ve seen him make grown men cry.”  
“This is my Mom,” Paige sighed. “She argues for sport.”  
“There’s always Sophia,” Sebastian pointed out. “She’s a real bitch.”  
“I just don’t want my Mom to be rude to your parents,” Paige sighed. “She can be a judgemental bitch.”  
“Are we talking about the gay thing?” Sebastian asked. “Because she wouldn’t be the first person to be homophobic to my parents.”  
“Oh she doesn’t care about the gay thing,” Paige said. “For six months she was gay herself.”  
“Your mother sounds like an interesting woman,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Yet right,” Paige scoffed.

…………………………………………..

“A car just pulled up,” Kris said looking out of the bedroom window.  
“Paige’s mom I take it?”  
“She looks too young to be Paige’s mom,” Kris remarked. “She looks about twenty.”  
“She’s tiny,” Adam said looking over Kris’s shoulder. “That might be good if she starts a fight.”  
“We’re not fighting a woman,” Kris remarked dryly.  
“Of course we’re not,” Adam smiled. “Sophia is.”  
“Adam.”  
“She’s in the kitchen just waiting for Paige’s mom to start.”  
“You’re impossible,” Kris frowned. “I don’t want yelling with my Mama in the house. She might get scared.”  
“Please,” Adam laughed. “That woman can fight better than any of us.”  
“Just behave,” Kris warned as the doorbell rang. “Okay?”  
“Yes mother,” Adam sighed.

……………………………………..

“I don’t understand you,” Adam frowned looking across the living room at Paige’s mom.  
“If you want my kids then you can pay me,” Carol smiled.  
“Who said we want your kids?” Adam asked.  
“I’ve read the magazines,” Carol answered. “I know you collect kids like other famous people collect cars. So if you want my daughter and grandson you’re going to pay.”  
“You can’t be serious?” Adam asked.  
“Oh I’m very serious,” Carol smiled.  
“Get out,” Kris said standing up.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Get out of this house before I call the cops to take you out.”  
“Kris,” Adam warned.  
“No I mean it,” Kris said. “I’m not going to be blackmailed like that in my own home.”  
“And I don’t want someone I don’t know raising my kids,” Carol pointed out as she stood up.  
“Then take them with you,” Kris shrugged. “Since they’re your kids.”  
“Kris,” Adam repeated. “What are you doing?”  
“Want me to get Paige?” Kris asked looking at Carol. “You can take her and the baby home with you right now if you want.”  
“This isn’t over,” Carol said before marching out of the house.  
“What were you doing?” Adam asked.  
“I don’t like people like that.”  
“That was dangerous,” Adam said looking out of the window as Carol drove out of the drive. “She could have taken Paige and Rafe with her. Sebastian would never have talked to us again.”  
“She had no intention of taking Paige or Rafe back,” Kris remarked. “She just saw a chance to get some money out of us. It’s Kelly and Jackson all over again.”  
“But…”  
“She had no intention, Adam,” Kris repeated.  
“This is… I’m so confused,” Adam said looking at Kris.  
“Is my Mom gone?” Paige asked walking into the living room.  
“Yeah we heard a car leaving.”  
“Okay we’re really going to need to go shopping for things for Rafe.”  
“He’s staying?” Paige asked surprised. “My Mom doesn’t want him back?”  
“Rafe is your boy,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure you Mom knows that.”  
“How did you manage that?” Sebastian asked. “You didn’t give her money or anything, did you?”  
“It’s illegal to buy babies,” Kris remarked. “You wouldn’t want us to go to jail would you?”  
“Oh I get it,” Adam said.  
“Get what?” Sebastian asked. “Because I’m really confused.”  
“Why don’t you and Paige get Rafe ready and I’ll take you shopping,” Kris said. “We’ll pick up everything he’s going to need.”  
“No I don’t get paid until the end of the week,” Paige said. “I can get him some things then.”  
“He’s moving into a new home,” Kris explained. “He needs home warming gifts.”  
“That is true,” Adam nodded.  
“I can’t let you guys…”  
“Don’t bother fighting it,” Sebastian smiled taking Paige’s hand. “Shopping is my Papa’s religion. And you can’t deny a person his religion.”  
“Nothing too expensive,” Paige warned as Sebastian dragged her out of the living room.  
“I get it now,” Adam smiled. “You didn’t want to give Carol any money because she would have went to the press saying we were trying to buy her kids.”  
“You didn’t get it when she asked for money?” Kris quizzed.  
“I didn’t.”  
“Thank god I was here.”  
“Because I would have given her the money,” Adam remarked. “I would have went to jail for trying to buy a baby and a sixteen-year-old.”  
“You’d have been in jail years ago if you weren’t married to me,” Kris smirked.  
“That’s very true,” Adam nodded. “So now we have another two kids.”  
“Carol was right about one thing though.”  
“What?”  
“We do collect kids like other famous people collect cars.”  
“We can’t collect anymore,” Adam pointed out. “With your Mama in the guest room and Paige and Rafe now in Jacob’s old room we only have one guest room left.”  
“Better tell Elle she can’t move Harry in then,” Kris smirked causing Adam to frown. “Not funny?”  
“Not even a little.”

………………………………………………

“So this is what a honeymoon is all about?” Jacob asked looking out into the water.  
“Pretty much,” Gabe nodded. “Is it weird we’re the only ones here?”  
“Maybe other people will show up tomorrow,” Jacob shrugged. “Why. You getting bored?”  
“Of course not,” Gabe laughed. “It would be weird to get bored on our honeymoon, wouldn’t?”  
“We’re in paradise,” Jacob pointed out looking around. “It’s so peaceful.”  
“Quiet,” Gabe agreed.  
“Are you as bored as I am?”  
“So bored,” Gabe breathed out. “I keep hoping a shark will pop out of that water just so we have something to do.”  
“We are the worst married couple ever,” Jacob complained. “Who the hell gets bored on their honeymoon? I mean isn’t a honeymoon meant to be for sex and never leaving the bedroom?”  
“We had sex this afternoon,” Gabe shrugged. “Want to do it again?”  
“Not when you ask me like that,” Jacob pouted. “You’ve never been romantic.”  
“Don’t start a fight with me here, please,” Gabe sighed. “If I haven’t got you to talk to then I’ll have to draw a face on something.”  
“There isn’t even any store around here for me to go shopping,” Jacob complained.  
“So there’s something good about this place,” Gabe remarked.  
“I’ll damage your credit card when we get home,” Jacob warned.  
“Look lets just try to enjoy ourselves,” Jacob sighed. “We only have five more days to go.”  
“Okay,” Jacob nodded. “What are we going to do?”  
“We could fish?”  
“I’ll probably catch a fish and die,” Jacob pointed out. “Don’t want to die on my honeymoon.”  
“If we don’t find something to do we’ll die of boredom,” Gabe mumbled.  
“Is there anything to do in that welcome pack we were given?”  
“Bike rides.”  
“I don’t want to fall off and hurt myself.”  
“Jet skis?”  
“I don’t want to fall off and drown.”  
“Walking?”  
“I didn’t bring any walking shoes.”  
“Sex?”  
“Not when you’re not romantic about it,” Jacob answered annoyed.  
“I could watch a game on my laptop and you could draw some designs,” Gabe suggested.  
“We’re on our honeymoon.”  
“Okay lets sit here and argue for the next five days then,” Gabe said annoyed as he folded his arms across his chest.  
“People,” Jacob said looking over to the next hut.  
“What?”  
“People are arriving.”  
“Thank god,” Gabe breathed out. “Another minute alone with you and I’d have to drown you myself.”  
“Just behave yourself,” Jacob warned as the couple walked towards them. “They look stylish.”  
“He’s wearing a lakers hat,” Gabe smiled.  
“Okay so she’s stylish,” Jacob shrugged. “Just behave yourself.”  
“You behave,” Gabe whispered. “If any of us is going to freak them out it’s you and your weird ways.”  
“My weird…”  
“Hi there.”  
“Hello,” Jacob smiled as the couple stepped onto their balcony. “Just arrived?”  
“We thought we were the only ones,” the woman smiled. “I’m Becki and this is my new husband Alex.”  
“I’m Jacob and this is my new husband Gabe.”  
“Isn’t this place amazing?” Becki asked looking around.  
“Its really beautiful,” Jacob agreed.  
“Give it a few hours,” Gabe mumbled to himself.  
“Okay I don’t see a bar anywhere,” Alex remarked looking around. “You promised me a bar.”  
“Honey I’m sure there’s one around here somewhere,” Becki said with a fake smile. “It was really nice meet you guys. We’ll have to get to know each other, but we better get unpacked.”  
“You said I could watch the game,” Alex frowned. “You promised me.”  
“There’s no bar near here,” Gabe shrugged. “I’ve tried.”  
“The lakers game starts in ten minutes,” Alex frowned.  
“You should try and get it online,” Gabe said giving Jacob a look. “I tried earlier.”  
“I can’t,” Alex sighed. “I wasn’t allowed to bring my laptop.”  
“It’s our honeymoon,” Becki sighed. “We’ve been over this.”  
“It’s just one game.”  
“I thought the season was over.”  
“There’s other games.”  
“Look, let’s not do this here,” Becki said giving Alex a look.  
“Oh don’t mind us,” Gabe smiled. “This is the exact same fight we had about an hour ago. Prepare for more. It’s not like there’s anything else to do here.”  
“Gabe,” Jacob frowned.  
“They’re going to find out,” Gabe shrugged.  
“It’s a little quiet here,” Jacob smiled.  
“I’m sure unpacking will kill a few hours,” Becki smiled. “You can help me with that,” she added nudging her husband’s side.  
“But the game,” Alex groaned.  
“You know I’ve got a laptop inside if you want to come watch.”  
“I’d love to,” Alex smiled before looking at his wife. “But I probably shouldn’t.”  
“I could help you unpack,” Jacob suggested. “The closet space isn’t all that great. You have to be creative.”  
“Is it weird that I’ll be spending the first night of my honeymoon with another man?” Becki asked.  
“Honey they’re gay,” Alex whispered.  
“I know that,” Becki sighed. “I just mean… you know what just go.”  
“Thank you, honey,” Alex smiled giving his wife a kiss. “I’ll carry the bags in for you first.”  
“I’ll just go get the special hangers I brought,” Jacob smiled. “This is going to be fun.”  
“I’ll make us some tea,” Becki smiled before walking away.  
“Is this weird?” Gabe asked.  
“I like tea,” Jacob shrugged.  
“I mean us doing our own thing during our honeymoon,” Gabe said. “Is it a little weird?”  
“Honey if I have to spend another hour with your I’ll throw you in the water,” Jacob smiled. “If I have to hear you complain again tonight I’ll pray for sharks.”  
“Yeah it’s probably best we spend some time away from each other,” Gabe remarked.  
“I love you though,” Jacob smiled giving Gabe a little kiss on the cheek.  
“You sure?”  
“I’ll prove it to you later,” Jacob whispered as Alex walked towards them.  
“I love you too then,” Gabe smiled.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	230. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Kris,” Adam whispered. “Kris.”  
“Huh?”  
“Kris,” Adam whispered nudging Kris’s back. “Kris wake up.”  
“I don’t want to get up,” Kris groaned burying his head under his pillow.  
“Seriously Kris wake up,” Adam said nudging Kris’s back again.  
“You do that one more time I’m going to nudge you back,” Kris said annoyed. “And not in a nice way.”  
“Kris there’s someone in this house,” Adam hissed.  
“The house is full of people,” Kris remarked.  
“There’s someone banging down stairs,” Adam whispered.  
“And?”  
“I think we’ve been broken into,” Adam whispered.  
“Guess we better make up the other guest room then,” Kris smirked pulling his head out from under the pillow.  
“That’s not funny.”  
“That’s what we usually do with people that come into our home, isn’t it?” Kris asked.  
“Can’t you hear that?” Adam whispered. “There’s someone in the kitchen.”  
“Tell them to make some breakfast for us then,” Kris smiled.  
“You are no help,” Adam snapped before throwing back the covers. “If I get murdered down there I am going to be so pissed at you.”  
“Okay honey,” Kris smiled snuggling back under the covers. “Bring my up some water when you come back up.”  
“You’re a horrible husband,” Adam mumbled as he walked out of the bedroom. “Okay Lambert, be brave. You’re a big strong man. A big strong man who’s wearing pink shorts,” he added looking down at himself. “I’m going to die in bad fashion.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Jesus,” Adam screamed falling back against the stairs.  
“You are going to wake the whole house up, young man,” Kim frowned.  
“What are you doing?”  
“What am I doing?” Kim asked walking into the kitchen. “I want to know why you’re sneaking around my house in the middle of the night.”  
“Your house?”  
“Don’t answer my question with a question,” Kim frowned. “I only let you stay here because you’re a friend of my son’s. If I knew you were going to be this trouble I would have said no.”  
“So crazy Mama’s back,” Adam sighed walking into the kitchen. “So what are you up to at three in the morning?”  
“Kristopher’s going away tomorrow,” Kim explained. “He’s going to need some dump cake.”  
“Not that damn cake again,” Adam mumbled to himself. “He always eats too much and it’s me who has to listen to him complaining about how he ate too much and now he has an upset stomach.”  
“There’s no dump cake for you,” Kim warned. “So don’t you try and steal any of Kristophers.”  
“Oh don’t worry,” Adam scoffed. “He can have it all. But I don’t think Kris needs any cake. He’s asleep.”  
“Kristopher,” Kim corrected. “Kris is not his name.”  
“You call him Kris.”  
“If you argue with me young man I will call my husband down to take you home,” Kim warned pointing her wooden spoon at Adam. “Did you Mama raise you to be cheeky to adults?”  
“Kim what age am I?”  
“Well if you’re Kristopher’s friend you’ll be seventeen like him.”  
“Sure,” Adam nodded. “I can be seventeen. Mind if I sit down?”  
“I have to get this cake made,” Kim said moving around the kitchen.  
“You have a nice kitchen,” Adam smiled trying to start a conversation.  
“This isn’t my kitchen,” Kim said looking around. “I mean it is my kitchen… I think it’s my kitchen.”  
“But it doesn’t have your things in it?”  
“I don’t know where my things are,” Kim frowned. “I had little pots on the window ledge, but now I don’t.”  
“Little pots?”  
“Little homemade pots,” Kim smiled. “All bright colors.”  
“Who made you the pots?” Adam asked gently.  
“I just remember having them.”  
“You had four of them,” Adam said. “They were planet pots that you kept your house planets in. You know who made them for you?”  
“Why are you asking me all these questions?”  
“Sophia, Jacob, Sebastian and Elle made you them,” Adam answered.  
“Are they friends of yours?”  
“Oh Kim,” Adam sighed. “I wish this wasn’t happening to you. You don’t deserve this.”  
“You have very kind eyes,” Kim smiled.  
“Thank you,” Adam smiled. “Why don’t you come and sit down. Have a little break?”  
“I can’t honey,” Kim said opening up the cupboards. “I need cherries.”  
“Cherries?”  
“For the cake,” Kim explained. “Kristopher loves cherries.”  
“I don’t think he does,” Adam frowned.  
“I think I know my son a little better than you do,” Kim remarked. “Now where are the cherries?”  
“I didn’t buy cherries,” Adam sighed. “There’s strawberries in the fridge if that helps.”  
“Strawberries?” Kim asked annoyed. “Strawberries in a dump cake?”  
“You can’t do that?”  
“Get out of my kitchen, young man,” Kim ordered before opening the fridge.  
“And this is only day two,” Adam sighed to himself. “Kim why don’t you go back to bed? You can make the cake tomorrow.”  
“I need cherries,” Kim said closing the fridge door. “Why didn’t I buy cherries at the store?”  
“We can get cherries tomorrow.”  
“I’m such a bad Mother,” Kim said slumping on the kitchen chair.  
“Of course you’re not,” Adam sighed taking a seat. “You’re the best Mama I know.”  
“I don’t know why I’m here,” Kim admitted.  
“You’re here to visit Kristopher,” Adam explained taking Kim’s hand. “You’re in LA, remember?”  
“I need to make the cake.”  
“Leave the cake,” Adam sighed. “Kim did you take your meds tonight?”  
“I don’t need medication,” Kim answered. “I need cherries.”  
“Well we don’t have cherries,” Adam sighed.  
“I’m a horrible Mama,” Kim said with tears in her eyes.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I don’t deserve kids.”  
“Are you crying?” Adam asked leaning back.  
“I’m so confused, Adam,” Kim sobbed.  
“Now don’t do that,” Adam said wiping Kim’s tears with his thumb. “You know you are not a bad Mama. No matter how confused you get you know that you can still be a great Mama to everyone.”  
“Why am I getting lost?” Kim asked weakly.  
“You’re not lost,” Adam sighed. “You’re here with people that love you and will protect you no matter what.”  
“I feel lost,” Kim admitted. “Moments I feel like me and the rest of the time it’s like I don’t know what’s going on. It’s like I woke up in a different time. I see these grown up people that are supposed to be my kids and grandkids and I can’t even remember them being born. Why can’t I remember?”  
“It’s cruel,” Adam admitted. “What you have is cruel, but me and Kris are going to do whatever we had to to make sure you get better. I don’t care if we have to hire doctors from around the world you are going to get the best care. Do you understand that?”  
“You should just put me in a home and forget about me,” Kim sobbed. “It’s too much hard work.”  
“Never,” Adam said squeezing Kim’s hand. “You will never be put somewhere and forgotten about. No matter what happens in the future you will be with people who love you. Even if you have to move in here with us.”  
“Now don’t depress me,” Kim said causing Adam to laugh.  
“I really do need to make the dump cake.”  
“Tomorrow,” Adam said standing up. “Right now I’m going to help you back to bed.”  
“I don’t like being in bed,” Kim admitted letting Adam pull her up. “I don’t like the dark and the silence.”  
“Then we’ll keep the light on and I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”  
“Why are you being nice to me?”  
“Because I love you,” Adam smiled fixing Kim’s hair.  
“You know I didn’t like you when I first met you,” Kim said wrapping her arm around Adam’s waist as he guided her upstairs. “I thought you were too wild to be my sons’ friend.”  
“I know,” Adam smiled. “And I thought you were a homophobic church lady. First impressions aren’t everything.”  
“Oh no I still think you’re too wild for my son,” Kim remarked.  
“And I still think you’re a crazy old church lady,” Adam shrugged. “Doesn’t stop us loving each other.”  
“And I do,” Kim admitted stopping at the top of the stairs. “I’m very lucky to have you as a son.”  
“Son-in-law,” Adam corrected. “You remember I’m your son-in-law, right?”  
“You’re my son,” Kim smiled reaching up to give Adam a kiss on the cheek. “You were born to be my son.”  
“Crap now I have to say something nice to you,” Adam groaned.  
“I love you too, honey,” Kim laughed softly.  
“Come on,” Adam smiled wrapping his arm around Kim’s shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed.”  
“I don’t want to go to sleep.”  
“You have to,” Adam said leading Kim to the bed. “You’ll get sick if you don’t sleep.”  
“I’m afraid to wake up in case I’m confused,” Kim admitted.  
“You don’t have to be afraid,” Adam whispered helping Kim into bed. “You might get confused, but I’m going to be there to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you.”  
“Do you promise?” Kim asked.  
“Of course I do,” Adam whispered sitting on the edge of the bed. “As long as you promise to fight this. You fight to keep that mind of yours sharp.”  
“Are you going to stay with me until I fall asleep?” Kim asked quietly.  
“I’m right here,” Adam said taking Kim’s hand. “Just close your eyes.”  
“You’re a good boy,” Kim smiled before closing her eyes.

…………………………………………………

“Have you seen your Papa?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen.  
“Probably in bed.”  
“I woke up and he wasn’t there,” Kris frowned. “He’s never up before me.”  
“Unless he hasn’t gone to bed,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Did Papa go out clubbing last night?” Elle asked.  
“The only clubbing our Papa could do would involve a bat,” Sebastian smirked.  
“Don’t be mean about Papa,” Kris warned nudging Sebastian’s side. “Where could he be?”  
“Why is Papa sleeping with Mama?” Sophia asked walking into the kitchen with Grace in her arms.  
“What was that?” Kris asked surprised.  
“I went in to check on Mama and found Papa laying on the bed with her,” Sophia explained. “So what’s up with that?”  
“I don’t know,” Kris frowned. “You sure?”  
“Mama’s in the bed and Papa’s laying on top of it,” Sophia nodded. “And Papa’s holding her hand.”  
“Okay that’s weird even for us,” Sebastian remarked.  
“I better go see if Mama’s okay,” Kris sighed. “Sophia could you start breakfast?”  
“I hope Papa’s not started sleepwalking,” Sophia frowned moving towards the stove.  
“I think Mama is Papa’s new kid,” Sebastian shrugged. “I mean how many times did we wake up in the middle of the night to find Papa laying on the bed with us?”  
“Yeah punched him once for that,” Sophia smirked.  
“You punched my Papa?” Elle frowned.  
“I went to sleep thinking Dad and Papa were on tour,” Sophia explained. “Mama was watching us and then I woke up to find a man in my room. Of course I punched him.”  
“You didn’t recognise Papa?”  
“I was five,” Sophia shrugged.  
“Well I loved when Papa used to sleep in the room with us,” Elle smiled. “Although I didn’t like when he used to tell me to be quiet and go to sleep.”  
“I wonder why,” Sebastian smirked.  
“I didn’t talk that much when I was a kid,” Elle frowned.  
“Elle,” Sophia smirked. “Dad and Papa had weekly meeting with your teacher to discuss how they could all shut you up for five minutes.”  
“At least I’m not pregnant before I’m fifteen,” Elle frowned.  
“There’s still time,” Sophia shrugged.  
“Okay that’s not funny,” Sebastian frowned.  
“It was a joke, Sebastian,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.  
“Not a funny one,” Sebastian frowned. “You even think about having sex with Harry and I’ll make sure he never gets out of that chair.”  
“Harry said he’s a better boxer than you,” Elle remarked. “I mean he has won more fights.”  
“Because he fights little boys,” Sebastian said annoyed. “I used to fight men.”  
“I’m making eggs if anyone is interested,” Sophia said walking to the fridge.  
“I could beat Harry in a fight.”  
“Of course you could,” Elle smirked. “He’s in a wheelchair.”  
“He won’t be in one forever,” Sebastian pointed out. “And if you get pregnant I’ll put him back in one.”  
“Can Harry even have sex?” Sophia asked.  
“Of course he can…”  
“And how the hell do you know?” Sebastian asked annoyed.  
“Okay, okay this jokes over,” Sophia sighed. “Elle you’re going to give your brother a stroke.”  
“Relax, Sebastian,” Elle smirked. “I haven’t done anything with Harry. And I won’t be doing anything with him. I have a career to think about. I can’t be tied down with a screaming baby when I’m supposed to be accepting my grammy awards.”  
“Why wasn’t I an only child?” Sebastian complained.  
“Because then you would have to make your own breakfast,” Sophia answered putting a plate of eggs down in front of Sebastian.

……………………………………..

“Adam,” Kris whispered nudging Adam’s arm. “Adam wake up.”  
“Shh,” Adam whispered before climbing off the bed. “She’s only went back to sleep.”  
“What are you doing in here?”  
“I found her in the kitchen in the middle of the night,” Adam explained leading Kris out of the room. “She was making you a cake.”  
“Me?”  
“Apparently you wanted dump cake,” Adam whispered closing the bedroom door behind him.  
“When did I want dump cake?” Kris asked confused.  
“Probably forty years ago,” Adam answered. “She was pretty confused. She started out thinking of me as your friend to suddenly remembering everything.”  
“But I gave her the meds before bed,” Kris frowned.  
“I don’t think she swallowed them,” Adam said reaching into his pocket. “I found them under her pillow.”  
“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”  
“We just need to find a better doctor,” Adam answered. “And we need night lights.”  
“Night lights?”  
“She’s afraid of the dark,” Adam explained.  
“Like when she was a kid.”  
“What?”  
“I can remember my grandma telling me that my Mama was afraid of the dark as a kid,” Kris explained. “That they had to leave the bathroom light on every night because Mama wouldn’t go to the bathroom if it was dark.”  
“I guess she’s going back to her childhood,” Adam shrugged. “We should talk to the doctor about that.”  
“This is really starting to scare me, Adam,” Kris sighed. “I don’t want my Mama disappearing.”  
“Look that’s not going to happen,” Adam frowned wrapping his arms around Kris. “I am going to do everything in my power to make sure your Mama gets better. The world is changing every day and I’m sure there is some doctor out there that knows the answer to this.”  
“And if it’s too late?”  
“I’ll spend all of my money until I find a cure,” Adam whispered kissing the top of Kris’s head.  
“Thank you for being so sweet with her,” Kris whispered into Adam’s chest.  
“Well I do love the old woman,” Adam smiled. “Even when I try not to.”  
“Do you two not have a bedroom for that?”  
“Mama,” Kris smiled pulling away from Adam.  
“Did you have a good sleep?”  
“Well if your husband wasn’t so cheap and bought better mattresses I sure I would have,” Kim answered fixing her robe. “The color scheme is nice though.”  
“Because it’s the exact same design as your room at home,” Adam pointed out.  
“I was going to comment about your copying my style,” Kim remarked. “I just didn’t want to embarrass you.”  
“Thanks for that,” Adam smiled. “Now how about some breakfast?”  
“I’m going out.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mama,” Kris frowned. “You should rest today.”  
“Is your husband going to be home all day?”  
“I’m here all day if you need me,” Adam smiled.  
“Then I’m going out,” Kim remarked. “Bradley will be here soon to pick me up. He’s taking me shopping.”  
“But I cancelled a meeting to stay at home with you,” Adam frowned.  
“Now why would you want to punish both of us like that?” Kim asked.  
“Listen old lady…”  
“Adam,” Kris warned.  
“Sorry,” Adam mumbled.  
“I’m going to have a shower,” Kim smiled turning back to her bedroom door. “Bradley is going to buy me new sheets. I’ve always liked that boys style.”  
“You’re…”  
“Okay Mama,” Kris said interrupting Adam.  
“She was so sweet to me last night,” Adam whispered once Kim closed the bedroom door behind her. “I mean she told me she loved me.”  
“She was confused,” Kris shrugged.  
“That’s not helping,” Adam frowned.  
“She seems herself this morning,” Adam remarked. “That’s good.”  
“I prefer the crazy Kim,” Adam shrugged.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	231. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 231

Flash Forward 2035

“You’re going shopping?” Gabe asked. “The only shop close by sells food. Are you going shopping for food?”  
“We’re hiring a car and me and Becki are going to the small market,” Jacob explained putting on his shirt. “What are you doing today?”  
“There’s a boxing match on today,” Gabe answered. “Alex is coming over.”  
“So we’re both busy?”  
“Just like yesterday,” Gabe nodded.  
“Oh did your team win yesterday?”  
“No,” Gabe answered. “It was close though.”  
“Maybe next time, baby,” Jacob smiled checking his hair in the mirror. “I should get going.”  
“Can I have a word before you go?” Gabe asked.  
“Sure.”  
“What are we doing?”  
“Well I’m going shopping and you’re watching boxing,” Jacob answered with a confused look on his face. “Right?”  
“I saw you for forty-five minutes yesterday,” Gabe pointed out. “And most of that forty-five minutes was spent talking about Becki.”  
“She’s great, isn’t she?” Jacob smiled. “It’s so cool that they live in LA. I love that we now have another couple to hang out with.”  
“Do you remember this is our honeymoon?” Gabe quizzed. “I mean you do remember that, don’t you?”  
“Of course I remember that,” Jacob frowned. “Why would you ask me that?”  
“Because in the last three days we haven’t spent any time together,” Gabe answered. “I mean is this a way to start our marriage?”  
“We spent the first two days together and we wanted to kill each other,” Jacob remarked. “That’s probably not the best way to end our marriage.”  
“So we’re not doing anything wrong?”  
“Honey it’s our honeymoon,” Jacob smiled. “We can do anything we want.”  
“Even go out with other people?”  
“Yeah okay so that’s a little weird,” Jacob agreed. “Okay how about a date?”  
“On our honeymoon?”  
“We can do what we want,” Jacob repeated.  
“So a date,” Gabe smiled. “Yeah I could…”  
“You’re not going to do anything,” Jacob said. “You just enjoy your fight and I’ll work out everything.”  
“You’re going to arrange our date?” Gabe asked.  
“That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Jacob nodded.  
“But you don’t arrange our dates,” Gabe frowned. “That’s my job.”  
“Well it’s mine now,” Jacob smiled. “Just be ready by the time I get back from shopping.”  
“Why does that sound like a threat?” Gabe asked causing Jacob to smile.  
“Just be ready, hubby.”

……………………………………

“There’s an odd vibe around this house lately,” Kris frowned looking out into the backyard.  
“It’s your Mama,” Adam shrugged. “It’s not her fault.”  
“I’m not talking about my Mama,” Kris sighed. “Look at them out there.”  
“Sebastian and Paige?”  
“And Rafe,” Kris added. “Sebastian’s been getting pretty close to him.”  
“You mean he’s acting like a dad?” Adam asked causing Kris to groan.  
“That’s so wrong.”  
“Sophia was a mother at his age,” Adam pointed out.  
“Doesn’t mean our youngest son should be a parent too,” Kris sighed. “I just don’t want him getting too attached.”  
“Why?”  
“Because how many teenage romances work out?” Kris asked.  
“Tell that to our first born son and our new son-in-law,” Adam remarked. “I mean tell them that when they get back from their honeymoon.”  
“Okay so it worked out for them,” Kris sighed. “That was a one off.”  
“Sophia and Tye.”  
“Okay so it’s happened twice,” Kris frowned. “Doesn’t mean it can happen to all of our kids. It’s just not how life works. I mean you and I aren’t with our teenage loves.”  
“My teenage love was my right hand,” Adam shrugged. “We’re still pretty close.”  
“Okay that’s just gross,” Kris frowned. “What I mean is that look at me and Katy. I mean we should have worked but…”  
“You liked cock too much?” Adam interrupted.  
“Why are you being so gross today?” Kris sighed.  
“It’s the truth though, isn’t it?” Adam asked.  
“Okay, it might be the truth, but there is a nicer way of saying it,” Kris sighed.  
“You like the feeling of a nice hairy chest?” Adam asked.  
“Okay there was a point to this conversation five minutes ago,” Kris frowned.  
“You don’t want Sebastian getting hurt?”  
“That was it,” Kris nodded. “Don’t you agree?”  
“I never want any of my kids getting hurt,” Adam nodded.  
“Maybe we should talk to him.”  
“And say what?”  
“I don’t know,” Kris answered annoyed. “Being the pushy parent is usually your job. You think of something.”  
“We should ask him how things are going,” Adam remarked. “I mean I would like to know if he’s in love.”  
“That’s it,” Kris smiled.  
“And if they’re planning on giving Rafe a little brother anytime soon.”  
“Huh?”  
“Oh god he could be a daddy soon,” Adam groaned.  
“Adam what are you doing?”  
“Freaking the hell out,” Adam answered.  
“No, I didn’t want that,” Kris sighed. “I just wanted you to take this seriously.”  
“She could be pregnant right now.”  
“Adam stop freaking out,” Kris ordered.  
“You started it,” Adam snapped.  
“Okay just go back to thinking everything is okay,” Kris sighed.  
“I can’t,” Adam said rubbing his chest. “We’re going to have more babies in this house than adults.”  
“Great,” Kris sighed.  
“This is your fault,” Adam frowned.  
“Oh I know it is,” Kris snapped.

…………………………………………………

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian asked looking across at Paige.  
“Can I stop you?” Paige asked fixing Rafe on her knee.  
“You can totally tell me to mind my own business,” Sebastian began. “And really it is none of my business so please if you don’t’ want to answer it you can just tell me to shut up. In fact never mind. It’s none of my business.”  
“Why don’t you ask me and let me decide,” Paige smiled.  
“I don’t want to piss you off,” Sebastian sighed.  
“It’s okay,” Paige smiled. “I’m holding a baby. I can’t get too annoyed with you.”  
“Sophia once beat me to the ground all while feeding Tristan in her arms,” Sebastian remarked. “I know mothers have some sort of crazy superhero power. I know you could do me harm with your little finger.”  
“That’s good that you know that,” Paige smiled. “Now what’s your question?”  
“So what I wanted to know was… and it’s totally up to you if you want to answer,” Sebastian shuttered. “But what I wanted to know is if Rafe had a dad?”  
“You want to know if Rafe has a dad?” Paige asked. “Is that what you’re asking me?”  
“Pretty much,” Sebastian nodded looking down at the blanket they were sitting on.  
“Well of course he has a dad,” Paige smirked. “I mean I’m not the virgin Mary or anything.”  
“Okay I know Rafe has to have a dad,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “I just mean does Rafe’s dad know about him?”  
“He knows I was pregnant,” Paige answered. “He met Rafe.”  
“So he’s not missing him?” Sebastian asked.  
“Doubt it,” Paige scoffed. “He’s too busy with his friends to care about his son.”  
“I don’t get it,” Sebastian frowned. “I mean I do get it. My biological father was exactly the same. I just don’t get how a guy could do that. If I had a kid out there I’d do everything I could to make sure we were together.”  
“Well you’re not my ex,” Paige shrugged. “I think that’s a good thing.”  
“So there’s no chance he’ll be coming to get his son?” Sebastian asked.  
“Rafe isn’t his son,” Paige answered holding Rafe closer to her. “And my Mom won’t be back either.”  
“You don’t think?”  
“She tried her luck,” Paige shrugged. “She probably couldn’t cope with him anymore. The latest boyfriend probably bailed.”  
“You think?”  
“Oh don’t worry about her,” Paige smiled. “She’s probably in a bar somewhere auditioning a new boyfriend.”  
“So that’s her life?”  
“Don’t feel bad for her,” Paige shrugged. “She loves it.”  
“How did you turn out so normal?”  
“Normal?” Paige laughed. “Oh you don’t know me at all, do you?”  
“I think I do,” Sebastian said with a soft smile.  
“And you’re still sticking around,” Paige smiled. “That’s pretty good.”  
“And I don’t know how that guy could not want to be with Rafe,” Sebastian sighed. “I think he’s pretty amazing for a baby.”  
“Well he gets that from me,” Paige smiled.

……………………………………………..

“Why are you hiding emails from me?” Kris asked walking into the bedroom.  
“No I’m not.”  
“I was looking at your emails online,” Kris remarked.  
“You’re spying on me?”  
“Yes,” Kris answered honestly. “Now why are you hiding emails? I found them in the trash.”  
“I’m having an affair,” Adam answered. “Now please don’t log into my email again…. Please.”  
“You’re having an affair with your management?” Kris asked folding his arms across his chest.  
“I… yes I am.”  
“And you’re having this affair on a promotion tour?” Kris asked.  
“It’s romantic, isn’t it?” Adam asked.  
“Why didn’t you tell me management wanted you for a tour?” Kris asked.  
“Because it’s weird to tell your husband about your affairs,” Adam answered. “You don’t tell me about your affairs.”  
“Can you please stop saying affairs?” Kris sighed. “Elle will over hear us and will freak out as usual.”  
“It’s better than saying sleeping with,” Adam shrugged.  
“You are not sleeping with your management,” Kris snapped.  
“My god,” Adam sighed. “Some husbands would be happy to hear there husband’s aren’t sleep with other people.”  
“Adam what’s going on?”  
“The management want to know if I want to do some promotion,” Adam sighed. “You know the talk shows and that. Maybe a few photo shoots.”  
“Well that’s great,” Kris smiled. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I’m not going to do it,” Adam mumbled.  
“You’re what?”  
“I’m not doing it,” Adam repeated. “I told them no.”  
“But why?” Kris asked. “You’ve got a tour to plan. The promotion would be great.”  
“It starts this weekend,” Adam explained.  
“And?”  
“And I don’t want to leave you,” Adam answered. “I don’t want to go away. I want to stay at home.”  
“It’s not like you’re leaving for good,” Kris laughed. “You’d only be gone a few days.”  
“Still don’t want to,” Adam shrugged.  
“You’ve left me longer to go shopping,” Kris laughed.  
“Okay fine, I don’t want to leave Kim,” Adam said annoyed.  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to leave Kim,” Adam repeated. “Now don’t make a big deal out of it.”  
“Why are you worried about my Mama?” Kris asked confused. “I’m here to look after her.”  
“She’s afraid of the dark,” Adam sighed. “I don’t want to leave her alone if she’s afraid of the dark.”  
“Adam you do know my Mama isn’t one of our kids, don’t you?” Kris asked with a frown.  
“I sat all night watching her sleep,” Adam explained. “I know we’ve had our moments, but… I want her to be okay. And it’s scaring the hell out of me because I can’t fix this.”  
“I know exactly how you’re feeling,” Kris sighed. “I hate that we have all this money and we still can’t fix it.”  
“Promoting a tour doesn’t seem all that important right now,” Adam shrugged. “I think I want to spend as much time with your Mama as I can.”  
“This is so not like you,” Kris remarked. “You’re usually begging me to send her home.”  
“I want to do something special for her,” Adam said. “Something to make her happy.”  
“Let me marry a woman?” Kris joked.  
“I was thinking more along the lines of taking her to a fun fair.”  
“Okay I don’t get it,” Kris frowned.  
“Last night she was telling me about when her Dad used to take her to the fun fair,” Adam explained. “She would get cotton candy and ride all the rides. Apparently it was the best time of her childhood.”  
“Do they even do fun fairs these days?”  
“I’ll find one,” Adam smiled. “We can do it this weekend. The whole family.”  
“At the fun fair?” Kris asked. “Sophia at a fun fair?”  
“I’ll make her have fun,” Adam frowned.  
“Okay,” Kris laughed. “If that’s what you want to do. I just didn’t think I’d see the day Adam Lambert would rather hang out with my Mama than sing songs.”  
“I know, I don’t know what’s wrong with me either,” Adam shrugged. “I’m hoping it passes soon.”  
“Okay,” Kris laughed reaching over to give Adam a kiss. “I’m sure you’ll be back to your leather wearing any day now.”  
“Oh I’ll be wearing leather to the fun fair,” Kris smiled.  
“Yeah that won’t make us stand out,” Kris remarked dryly.

………………………………………….

“What are you doing?”  
“Don’t do that,” Sebastian snapped slamming his laptop closed. “You don’t knock anymore?”  
“Your bedroom door was open,” Elle shrugged. “Now what are you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Why were you looking at that site?”  
“Elle it’s nothing,” Sebastian sighed standing up. “Just drop it.”  
“You’re not going to do anything stupid, are you?” Elle asked.  
“Elle do not tell anyone about this,” Sebastian warned.  
“Don’t tell anyone what?” Sophia asked walking into the bedroom. “What’s going on?”  
“Sebastian was looking at engagement rings online,” Elle answered.  
“Elle,” Sebastian snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“What the hell is wrong with her?” Sophia asked. “Shouldn’t you be asking yourself that?”  
“Just get out of my room,” Sebastian ordered.  
“You are not proposing to Paige,” Sophia warned. “I swear to god if you even try it I will kill you.”  
“You can’t tell me what to do,” Sebastian frowned. “Now get out of my room?”  
“Sebastian you’re making a huge mistake,” Sophia warned as Sebastian moved them towards the door.  
“Sophia’s right,” Elle remarked. “Paige will turn you down.”  
“Get out of my room,” Sebastian said moving out of the door. “And if you tell anyone about this I will never talk to you two again.”

“But you’re…” Elle paused as Sebastian slammed the door shut. “Making a big mistake.”  
“That boy has lost it,” Sophia sighed walking away.  
“What are we going to do?”  
“Leave him to it,” Sophia shrugged. “There’s no way Dad and Papa will let him get married.”  
“You sure?”  
“I hope so,” Sophia sighed before closing her bedroom door.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	232. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 232

Flash Forward 2035

“Get in here,” Adam said grabbing Sebastian by the elbow and pulling him into the bedroom.  
“Here that hurt,” Sebastian winced rubbing his elbow. “What are you doing?”  
“It’s us that should be asking you what you’re doing,” Kris said. “Sit,” he added pointing at the bed.  
“Elle told, didn’t she?” Sebastian sighed. “God she’s got such a big mouth.”  
“Elle didn’t say anything to us,” Kris frowned.  
“No she told Tristan and he told us,” Adam smiled. “Now what the hell are you playing at?”  
“Yeah have you lost your damn mind?”  
“What’s the point of waiting?” Sebastian shrugged. “I love her.”  
“You’ve known her two months,” Adam pointed out.  
“Didn’t you love Dad after knowing him two months?” Sebastian asked looking up at Adam.  
“I… well…”  
“This has nothing to do with what your Papa felt for me,” Kris frowned. “This is about you, and the fact you’re not even eighteen yet.”  
“So you didn’t love Dad after two months?” Sebastian quizzed.  
“Well of course I did,” Adam snapped.  
“So why not just say that?” Sebastian asked.  
“Because then you win the argument,” Adam snapped.  
“He hasn’t,” Kris snapped. “Young man you are not getting married. I’m not having this argument with you.”  
“Give me one good reason why I can’t.”  
“I’m the reason you can’t,” Kris remarked. “Anything else you want to talk about?”  
“But that’s not fair,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Oh just let him get married,” Adam sighed. “Let him live in a crappy apartment working three jobs never having any money while Paige pops kids out every year.”  
“That’s not how it’s going to be,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Well you can’t life here,” Adam shrugged. “You want to be a grown man with a wife and a step kid then you can’t live at home with your Papa and Daddy.”  
“But Sophia lives here with her husband and her kids,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“Her husband was raised by your Uncle Brad,” Adam shrugged. “You can’t expect him to be able to take care of his family.”  
“But…”  
“I used to live in a nice little studio apartment,” Adam smiled. “It only took four steps to get to the bathroom from the bed. I mean you would only need two jobs to afford that.”  
“You know you guys suck,” Sebastian frowned.  
“And what are the chances that Paige would actually say yes?” Kris asked. “I mean come on.”  
“And why would she say no?” Adam asked. “She’s be lucky to marry my boy.”  
“Adam,” Kris sighed.  
“No I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adam said annoyed. “That girl better not say no to my boy.”  
“We’re trying to talk him out of proposing,” Kris whispered.  
“But… oh year right,” Adam frowned confused. “Yeah you’re not proposing.”  
“Fine,” Sebastian said annoyed. “Then I’m to turn eighteen and I’m going to get the biggest tattoo ever.”  
“Your brother’s already did that,” Adam shrugged.  
“Then I’ll… I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ll will something that will piss you off.”  
“Cool,” Adam smiled. “Looking forward to it.”  
“You know sometimes you two just aren’t cool,” Sebastian complained before walking out of the bedroom.  
“I’m Adam Lambert damn it,” Adam called after him. “I’m the coolest thing you know.”  
“Let it go,” Kris sighed.  
“Saying I’m not cool,” Adam mumbled to himself. “He just doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

…………………………………………….

“You picked a nice place to get something to eat,” Gabe smiled.  
“It’s the only restaurant in walking distance,” Jacob shrugged. “Now sit down and I’ll get the waiter over.”  
“You’re being very… gentlemanly on this date,” Gabe remarked sitting down.  
“You were going to say bossy, weren’t you?” Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I stopped myself,” Gabe smiled.  
“Smart move.”  
“I hope the foods good,” Gabe smiled. “I’ve not eaten all day. I was saving myself. I didn’t even eat chips during the fight.”  
“Well don’t worry about picking,” Jacob said taking the menu away from him. “I’m picking for you.”  
“So you’re controlling me now?” Gabe asked.  
“Haven’t I always?”  
“Good point,” Gabe nodded.

………………………………………………..

“Why are you pretending you speak French?” Gabe smirked.  
“I can speak French.”  
“You cannot,” Gabe laughed.  
“I have been learning French since I decided to be a designer,” Jacob pointed out. “I know what I’m talking about,” he added as the waiter walked towards them with their meals. “Just you wait and see.”  
“Really?” Gabe asked as he looked down at the plate of food in front of him. “What did you order?”  
“Chicken?” Jacob answered looking down at his own plate.  
“What did he order?” Gabe asked looking up at the waiter.  
“Snails,” the waiter answered before walking away.  
“This is you speaking French,” Gabe said pointing down at his plate.  
“Just eat it.”  
“You eat it.”  
“I’m not eating it.”  
“Well I’m not,” Gabe shrugged. “I used to have snails as pets. There’s no way in hell I’m eating Sally.”  
“Sally?”  
“Sally the snail,” Gabe answered. “Although I think Sally was a boy.”  
“And how would you know that?”  
“Sally used to try and hump Susan.”  
“Maybe Sally was a lesbian,” Jacob shrugged.  
“I miss Sally and Susan,” Gabe sighed.  
“And now I really can’t eat the damn snail,” Jacob sighed pushing his plate away from him.  
“You’re never ordering for me again,” Gabe frowned.  
“Just drink your fruit drink,” Jacob sighed.  
“Sure it’s not Toad guts?”  
“I don’t know how to say toad guts in French,” Jacob shrugged.  
“You don’t know any words in French,” Gabe remarked.  
“I know the word divorce,” Jacob remarked.  
“You can’t threaten me with divorce on our honeymoon,” Gabe frowned. “How is that romantic?”  
“We’re sitting here with snails on our plates,” Jacob sighed. “The romance is gone.”  
“Whatever,” Gabe sighed taking a drink.  
“Good?”  
“Fruit,” Gabe smiled. “We should order more of these.”  
“I’ll do it,” Jacob smiled looking around for the waiter.  
“Don’t be rude and order in French again,” Gabe sighed. “You can’t butcher a guy’s language like that. You could piss him off.”  
“You don’t tell me what to do,” Jacob warned before clicking his fingers in the air.  
“Yeah that’s not going to piss him off,” Gabe sighed.

……………………………………

“Do I look twelve?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why would I want to go to a fun fair?” Kim asked. “I’m a grown woman. More importantly, you’re a grown man. Now grow up.”  
“But you told me you liked fun fairs,” Adam stuttered. “That you’re favourite time as a kid was going to the fun fair with your family.”  
“Sixty years ago.”  
“Look old lady,” Adam frowned. “It took me hours to find a damn fun fair in LA. Do you know how hard that was?”  
“Tristan wouldn’t even like a fun fair,” Kim remarked.  
“I see you took your pills today,” Adam frowned.  
“What’s going on in here?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen.  
“The man you married is annoying me,” Kim answered. “As usual.”  
“Okay,” Kris smiled. “And what about you Adam?”  
“I told you about the fun fair?” Adam asked.  
“Uh huh,”  
“Well I just told your Mama and she shot me down.”  
“And she can hear you,” Kim remarked as she opened the fridge. “I’m making lunch what do you want?”  
“What have we got?” Adam asked.  
“I was talking to my son,” Kim answered.  
“Well it’s my fridge, old lady,” Adam frowned.  
“Adam,” Kris warned.  
“Sorry,” Adam sighed.  
“You’re like a little puppy on a leash,” Kim giggled.  
“Mama,” Kris warned.  
“You can’t Mama me,” Kris frowned.  
“Stop teasing my husband,” Kris warned. “He’s being nice to you.”  
“Fine,” Kim sighed. “I’ll make him a sandwich.”  
“And what about the fun fair?” Adam asked.  
“We’d love you to come,” Kris smiled. “Everyone’s going.”  
“I guess I could do that too,” Kim said with a soft smile.  
“I’ll even go on the big wheel with you,” Adam smiled.  
“That’s a little dangerous,” Kim remarked. “You could fall off.”  
“She’s threatening me,” Adam said looking at Kris.  
“At least she’s remembering you,” Kris shrugged.

……………………………….

“We so need to get the recipe for these drinks,” Gabe said finishing another glass.  
“I know what you’re talking about,” Jacob smiled. “Do you know you are so pretty.”  
“Getting romantic?”  
“Well it is our honeymoon,” Jacob smiled. “But you are really pretty.”  
“That makes me sound like a girl,” Gabe pouted.  
“Handsome?” Jacob asked taking another drink.  
“That’s better.”  
“Sexy?” Jacob smirked. “You’re very sexy.”  
“I think you’re very sexy too,” Gabe smiled resting his chin on his hand. “We should order more drinks.”  
“On it,” Jacob said lifting his hand up to click his fingers. “boissons et les rendre fortes.”  
“What are you saying?” Gabe giggled.  
“Drunks, the fruity kind,” Jacob giggled. “Strawberry is the best.”  
“Look,” Gabe said pointing at the door. “It’s Becki and Alex.”  
“No way,” Jacob said standing up. “Hey,” he yelled. “Over here.”  
“That got their attention,” Gabe giggled.  
“What are you two doing?” Becki laughed as she walked towards the table.  
“You totally have to try these drinks,” Jacob said as the waiter walked towards them. “More please.”  
“How many have you had?” Alex asked sitting down next to Gabe.  
“Four?”  
“teen,” Gabe finished. “They are so good. Totally better than the snails.”  
“You had snails?”  
“We let them run free,” Gabe smiled. “I mean they would have ran if they were still alive,” he added with a pout.  
“Shh, don’t pout,” Jacob frowned. “Have a drink.”  
“Looks like we’ve got some catching up to do,” Becki smiled sitting down next to Jacob. “Alex and I need to let our hair down. We have been so well behaved on this honeymoon. The last trip we took together had us streaking around the beach.”  
“At ten in the morning,” Alex added with a smile.  
“Weren’t you worried about sunburn?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to giggle.  
“That’s so funny.”  
“I like seeing you two like this,” Becki smiled. “Finally acting like a pair of newlyweds.”  
“Which we are,” Gabe said holding up his glass. “We need to toast that.”  
“Totally,” Becki nodded.  
“Oh the waiter,” Jacob said clapping his hands as the waiter came back with more drinks. “Now we can toast.”  
“What are we toasting?” Gabe asked confused.  
“Being newlyweds,” Alex said nudging Gabe’s side. “Remember?”  
“It was my idea,” Gabe said nudging Alex back. “Okay hold your glasses up. To being married.”  
“To being married,” Jacob giggled. “We need more drinks,” he added before taking a drink.  
“Oh we are all going to have so much fun tonight,” Becki smiled.

……………………………………..

“Still pouting?” Adam asked taking a seat next to Sebastian on the sofa.  
“I’m a boy,” Sebastian frowned. “I don’t pout.”  
“You know it’s the right decision,” Adam remarked. “You don’t want to be married before you’re eighteen.”  
“But what if it’s right?”  
“Then it will still be right when you’re twenty-one,” Adam answered.  
“Would you have married Dad if you met as teenagers?”  
“I doubt it.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I wasn’t like I am now,” Adam answered. “I was a little wild and I needed to be wild. If I married your Dad as a teenager I would have screwed it up somehow. I needed to get calm before I married your Dad.”  
“So Dad tamed you?”  
“Well I had to grow up sometime.”  
“Did you tame Dad?”  
“Your Dad was always tame,” Adam smiled.  
“Sort of like me?”  
“You’re not getting married, Sebastian,” Adam sighed. “That’s final.”  
“You never let me do anything.”  
“That’s you pouting.”  
“It’s true though.”  
“You wanted to box we let you,” Adam remarked. “You wanted to fly planes we let you. You wanted to go save orphans we let you. See a pattering forming?”  
“So let me get married,” Sebastian smiled.  
“If you get married right now you’ll be doing it on your own,” Adam remarked. “Can you take care of Paige and Rafe on your own?”  
“I just love her Papa,” Sebastian sighed. “I want her to know it.”  
“Have you told her?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then she knows it,” Adam smiled. “It takes more than a marriage to show someone you love them. You can show her every day by your actions.”  
“Is it enough?”  
“I don’t want to brag, but I raised an amazing man,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. “I know whoever you love is going to be the luckiest girl alive.”  
“I want to be like you, Papa,” Sebastian resting his head on Adam’s chest.  
“Well when I grow up I want to be just like you,” Adam smiled kissing the top of Sebastian’s head. “Now no more silly wedding talk?”  
“Okay,” Sebastian smiled. “Sorry for freaking you out.”  
“You’re forgiven,” Adam whispered giving Sebastian another kiss.

……………………………………..

“Gabe?” Jacob groaned burying his head under his pillow. “Are you awake?”  
“Why do I feel hung over?” Gabe asked trying to lift his head off of the pillow.  
“I know what you mean,” Jacob groaned. “But we can’t be. We don’t drink.”  
“Well I feel rough,” Gabe sighed looking down the bed. “Jacob?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why do you have three legs?”  
“What are you…” Jacob paused. “Are you holding my hand?”  
“Nope,” Gabe answered looking down at his hands. “We aren’t in our room.”  
Jacob groaned pulling the pillow off his head. “What… okay I’m confused.”  
“Who’s that?” Gabe whispered looking over the other side of the bed.  
“Oh my god someone’s in the bed with us,” Jacob whispered.  
“What the hell’s going on?”  
“I…” Jacob paused at the sound of the toilet flushing. “Who’s that?”  
“Hey boys,” Becki smiled leaning on the bathroom door frame. “You two were so much fun last night.”  
“Becki?” Jacob asked confused.  
“I see Alex still hasn’t woken up,” Becki giggled.  
“Alex?” Jacob said looking at the other side of the bed.  
“I am so confused,” Gabe frowned.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	233. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 233

Flash Forward 2035

“Sure you don’t want some breakfast?” Becki asked as Jacob pulled Gabe towards the bathroom.  
“Oh I’m sure,” Jacob said with a fake smile before pushing Gabe into the bathroom.  
“Now before you start screaming what the hell’s going on,” Gabe said holding up his hands. “But don’t because I don’t know what’s going on.”  
“What did we do?” Jacob asked.  
“I’d say we screwed up bit time,” Gabe shrugged. “Do you remember anything?”  
“I mean it’s pretty… oh my god,” Jacob gasped covering his mouth with his hands.  
“What?” Gabe asked in a panic. “What!”  
“I remember moaning.”  
“You do not,” Gabe frowned.  
“I moaned,” Jacob groaned. “I moaned really loudly.”  
“But you don’t moan,” Gabe remarked. “That’s more my deal.”  
“I moaned harder.”  
“Shut up,” Gabe gasped.  
“I remember moaning harder.”  
“You do no… oh my god.”  
“See?”  
“Deeper,” Gabe groaned. “I remember hearing deeper being repeated over and over again. Was that me?”  
“Well of course it wasn’t you,” Jacob scoffed. “I do not need to be told to go deeper.”  
“Okay now is not the time for you to brag,” Gabe snapped. “What the hell did we do?”  
“Okay, okay, lets retrace the steps,” Jacob said taking a deep breath. “We had dinner…”  
“We didn’t actually have dinner,” Gabe reminded him. “The snails remember?”  
“So we didn’t eat,” Jacob nodded. “Anything else?”  
“We had those fruit drinks…”  
“Then Becki and Alex came,” Jacob added. “Then what happened?”  
“Did we go to a karaoke bar?”  
“I don’t think they have one here,” Jacob frowned. “Why do you remember something?”  
“I remember singing,” Gabe answered. “On a table.”  
“This just doesn’t add up,” Jacob said looking at himself in the mirror. “I look like shit.”  
“You look…” Gabe winced as he looked at Jacob in the bathroom mirror. “… you look… good.”  
“Lying to your husband on your honeymoon?” Jacob asked. “Not the best thing to do.”  
“It’s not like I look any better,” Gabe remarked looking at himself. “I look like I’ve gone ten rounds with a world class fighter.”  
“I just…”  
“Hey guys I can’t wait,” Alex said pushing open the bathroom door. “It’s either that or I pee out the window and Becki said she’s going to divorce me.”  
“Yeah we can leave,” Jacob said taking Gabe’s hand.  
“Stay were you are,” Alex smiled before standing in front of the toilet. “So is last night a blur like it is for me?”  
“We’re just trying to connect the dots,” Gabe admitted giving Jacob a look.  
“Well I don’t remember anything after twister,” Alex laughed reaching over to flush the toilet.  
“Twister?” Jacob asked. “We played twister?”  
“Becki makes all her friends play twister,” Alex laughed “I’m just glad you guys were there. I hate playing alone with her. Anyway hurry up in here. Becki wants to try that thing you talked about last night.”  
“Okay,” Jacob smiled as Alex walked out of the bathroom. “Oh my god.”  
“I know,” Gabe frowned. “He didn’t wash his hands.”  
“Not that,” Jacob snapped. “What thing are we about to do?”  
“I don’t even know,” Gabe sighed. “Why is the window in this bathroom so small?”  
“We’re not climbing out of the window,” Jacob frowned. “We just have to think.”  
“I don’t want to think about last night,” Gabe groaned. “My god what have we done on our honeymoon? We are going to suck at married life.”  
“We do not suck at anything,” Jacob sighed. “We’re Allans.”  
“I just don’t like not knowing what’s happening,” Gabe whispered.  
“Oh my god, we’re Allan’s,” Jacob smiled.  
“Not now, Jacob,” Gabe groaned. “Why aren’t you taking this more seriously?”  
“The hangover is beating any freak out I would normally have,” Jacob sighed rubbing his forehead. “We just have to think about everything.”  
“Oh my god,” Gabe groaned rubbing his eyes.  
“You know I can’t remember hearing anything like that last night,” Jacob remarked.  
“What?”  
“Oh my god,” Jacob explained. “You usually say that during sex.”  
“When I’m having sex with you,” Gabe remarked. “What about other people. What if I had sex with Alex?”  
“Okay you didn’t have sex with Alex,” Jacob frowned. “You wouldn’t do that to me.”  
“Well it’s pretty clear that we were drunk last night,” Gabe sighed. “I’m not supposed to drink. What am I going to do? What if I start drinking again?”  
“You’re not going to start drinking again,” Jacob sighed.  
“I’ve worked so hard not to fuck up and look what I’ve done,” Gabe said throwing his hands in the air.  
“Maybe we didn’t drink,” Jacob said trying to calm Gabe down. “Maybe the jet lag is finally settling in.”  
“You think?”  
“It’s not like I can’t remember everything,” Jacob shrugged. “I think we should ask Becki and Alex what happened.”  
“What if we don’t like the answer?”  
“We’ll worry about that later,” Jacob sighed. “Ready to go out there?”  
“Not really,” Gabe answered taking Jacob’s hand.  
“Come on,” Jacob smiled. “I’ll protect you,” he added before pulling open the bathroom door.  
“There you are,” Becki smiled. “Guess you two don’t do hangovers that well.”  
“Not really,” Jacob sighed. “We don’t actually drink.”  
“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Becki laughed.  
“Yeah,” Alex added. “When we arrived you guys were pretty hammered.”  
“Then you were calling for more drinks,” Becki smiled. “I’ve never drank drinks that strong before.”  
“I was ordering alcohol?” Jacob asked weakly.  
“No no,” Gabe said. “We were drinking fruits drinks. Right you were ordering fruit drinks.”  
“I think I was,” Jacob said unsure.  
“Well when we arrived you were yelling for more drinks,” Becki remarked. “Strong drinks.”  
“In French,” Alex added with a smirk. “I didn’t know you knew French.”  
“He doesn’t,” Gabe said giving Jacob a look.  
“Okay so we don’t need to know whose fault it is,” Jacob said rubbing the back of his neck. “Gabe and I are just having a hard time remembering what happened last night. It’s a little blurry.”  
“Or completely blurry,” Gabe added.  
“Well we had more of those drinks,” Becki said trying to remember.  
“Then we got thrown out of that place,” Alex remembered.  
“Not before we tried to turn the place into a karaoke bar,” Becki reminded him.  
“Yeah that seems familiar,” Gabe sighed. “What else?”  
“Well after giving the barman a lap dance he told you to leave,” Alex smirked.  
“I gave the barman a lap dance?” Gabe asked weakly.  
“You tried,” Alex answered. “But as you swung your leg over him you kicked him in the head.”  
“I did?”  
“I screamed don’t touch my jacket,” Jacob said suddenly remembering.  
“Yeah that was when the other barman grabbed you for trying to hit the barman who had Gabe in a head lock.”  
“Maybe I don’t want to know,” Gabe groaned.  
“It wasn’t so bad,” Alex shrugged. “We had a great time once we got back here.”  
“Okay now I really don’t want to know,” Gabe said stepping back. “I think we should leave.”  
“Stay,” Jacob said grabbing onto Gabe’s arm. “We’re getting little flashbacks to things that are a little scary.”  
“A little?” Gabe mumbled. “I’m about to throw myself into the ocean.”  
“You’re going to have to confuse my husband,” Jacob frowned. “He seems to have stolen my personality during the night.”  
“Okay, I’m a little confused,” Becki said. “Has something happened?”  
“That’s what we were going to ask you,” Gabe answered.  
“Look you guys are cool,” Jacob said looking at Becki and Alex. “We love spending time with you, but last night was a mistake. We don’t usually do that.”  
“We never do that,” Gabe added. “We’ve pretty much ruined our marriage.”  
“Okay we haven’t ruined our marriage,” Jacob sighed looking at Gabe. “Will you be quiet?”  
“We are going to be screwed when our kids ask us about our honeymoon,” Gabe whispered through gritted teeth. “What are we going to say? Daddy and Papa got drunk and had group sex?”  
“Of course we’re not going to tell them about this,” Jacob hissed. “We’ll lie.”  
“Lie to our kids?” Gabe asked. “Yeah that’s going to get us parents of the year.”  
“You guys had group sex?” Alex asked confused. “When? Oh man it wasn’t with the barmen, was it? I told you they were taking too long in the toilet last night. Look guys don’t freak out. You didn’t know what you were doing.”  
“We had sex with the barmen too?” Gabe asked in a panic. “That’s it, I’m going in the ocean.”  
“Stay,” Jacob said holding Gabe’s arm tighter. “We were actually talking about you guys… and the sex we had.”  
“We had sex last night?” Alex asked. “I had sex with a man?” he asked looking at his wife.  
“Alex you remember last night,” Becki answered. “Do you remember having sex with them?”  
“No?”  
“No you didn’t,” Becki said annoyed.  
“Thank god,” Alex breathed out before looking at Jacob and Gabe. “I mean no offence. I’m sure you guys are great, but the only penis I like seeing is my own.”  
“So that means we just had sex with you?” Gabe asked looking at Becki.  
“Hey man,” Alex frowned. “Don’t push it.”  
“Look we remembering little things,” Jacob tried to explain. “We’re just trying to piece it together.”  
“We didn’t have sex,” Becki said with a confused laugh.  
“Oh thank fuck,” Gabe breathed out. “And I mean no offence to that either.”  
“So we had sex in a bathroom with two barmen?” Jacob asked looking at his husband.  
“Both of you?” Alex asked. “I mean you weren’t gone that long. Maybe it was just oral.”  
“Alex,” Becki frowned looking at her husband.  
“Well I don’t know what gay guys get up to in bathrooms,” Alex shrugged. “I’m just trying to help.”  
“So I moaned to a complete stranger to go deeper?” Gabe asked. “Have we screwed up our marriage yet?”  
“We’re getting there,” Jacob sighed.  
“You remember saying deeper?” Becki asked giving Alex a smile.  
“Now Becki,” Alex smiled. “It’s not funny.”  
“It’s a little funny.”  
“It’s really not,” Jacob frowned. “We don’t have sex with strangers.”  
“Can I go in the ocean now?”  
“I might join you,” Jacob nodded.  
“Becki put them out of their misery,” Alex smiled.  
“But why?” Becki asked.  
“Because they’re freaking out,” Alex laughed.  
“Okay,” Becki sighed.  
“What’s going on?” Jacob asked looking between Becki and Alex.  
“Do you remember what Alex does for a living?” Becki asked.  
“It’s something to do with sports,” Jacob answered. “So no. I turned off when he spoke.”  
“He’s training to be a sports physical therapist,” Gabe answered giving Jacob a look.  
“And do you remember falling off of that table during your karaoke performance?” Becki asked.  
“No,” Gabe answered rubbing his back.  
“Well when we got back here you couldn’t actually walk,” Becki explained. “Jacob tried to carry you home, but he fell on top of you.”  
“Which hurt your back even more,” Alex added. “You couldn’t move off of the bed.”  
“And you gave me a massage,” Gabe said suddenly remembering.  
“That’s were the deeper comes in,” Alex answered. “You ended up falling asleep in the bed.”  
“And you past out next to him,” Becki said looking at Jacob. “After demanding I help you take off your clothes because they were one of a kind and you shouldn’t sleep in them.”  
“Yeah, I’m remembering now,” Jacob said looking down at him boxers.  
“So we haven’t ruined out marriage?” Gabe asked weakly.  
“Dude we’re on our honeymoon too,” Alex laughed. “Why would we have group sex?”  
“We thought you were freaks,” Gabe answered weakly.  
“No I think that’s us,” Jacob sighed.  
“This is all your fault,” Gabe said pulling his arm away from Jacob.  
“My fault?” Jacob asked. “You were the one that fell off the table.”  
“You and your I can speak French crap,” Gabe snapped. “You got us drunk.”  
“And you were the one that told Gabe to climb up on the table,” Becki added. “And then you shook the table to make him fall.”  
“Okay, thank you Becki,” Jacob sighed. “Okay so it’s my fault. I won’t be speaking French anymore.”  
“It’s actually quite funny if you think about it,” Alex laughed causing everyone to look at him. “It’s not?”  
“No,” Jacob answered shaking his head. “It’s not funny.”  
“It’s something to tell the kids,” Alex shrugged.  
“Oh we will never tell this story to anyone,” Jacob said shaking his head. “Right Gabe?”  
“We spent last night having a romantic dinner and a walk along the beach,” Gabe answered.  
“I can’t believe you thought you had group sex,” Alex laughed causing Becki to elbow him. “What?”  
“It’s too soon to laugh about it,” Becki explained. “At least let them have breakfast first.”  
“It’s not that we wouldn’t want to have sex with you,” Gabe tried to explain. “It’s just our marriage has only just began and…”  
“What are you doing?” Jacob frowned looking at his husband.  
“I don’t want Becki to think that we wouldn’t want to have sex with her,” Gabe whispered.  
“Well I want to her think I don’t want her to have sex with her,” Jacob remarked.  
“Jacob,” Gabe frowned.  
“Hey no offence,” Jacob said looking at Becki. “But the idea of having sex with a woman makes me want to drown myself. I mean no offence.”  
“Well I’m glad we’ve got that all sorted out,” Alex laughed. “But can we stop talking about it now? It’s starting to get weird.”  
“Now you think it’s weird?” Becki asked. “I spent the night on the sofa while my husband of six days slept in a bed with two gay guys.”  
“Something we’ll never tell our future kids,” Alex warned.  
“So I should delete the photos?”  
“There’s photos?” Jacob asked.  
“You insisted I took pictures with your cell,” Becki explained.  
“Of what?”  
“Pretty much all of it,” Becki shrugged. “You kept going on about how your Papa would love all of this.”  
“Please tell me I didn’t do anything with the pictures?” Jacob asked.  
“You didn’t do anything with the pictures,” Becki answered.  
“Thank god.”  
“But I’m lying,” Becki added. “You sent him everything about three o’clock this morning.”  
“Well that’s it,” Gabe shrugged. “I’m going in the ocean,” he said before walking out of the room.  
“That’s a little dramatic,” Alex remarked.  
“You haven’t met my Papa,” Jacob sighed.

End of flash forward 2035


	234. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 234

Flash Forward 2035

“No,” Kris groaned burying his face into his pillow at the sound of Adam’s cell phone. “Please tell me that’s not Jacob again.”  
“This one has him posing in the mirror,” Adam frowned looking at another picture of Jacob.  
“Send him another text and tell him that if he doesn’t go to bed right now and stop this silly carry on I’ll get on a plane and ground him,” Kris said annoyed.  
“Can we?” Adam asked lifting his head from the pillow.  
“No Adam, we can’t,” Kris sighed.  
“You shouldn’t tease me like that,” Adam pouted. “I would have been at the airport by now if I had my own way.”  
“Oh I know you would,” Kris smirked.  
“I don’t know what’s happening to this boy lately,” Adam frowned looking down at his cell. “He doesn’t let us be there when he gets married and now he’s taking risky pictures of himself and sending them to us.”  
“Risky?” Kris asked lifting his head from the pillow. “What do you mean by risky?”  
“Dancing on a table,” Adam answered. “He could fall off.”  
“Oh that kind of risky,” Kris said letting out a sigh of relief. “I thought you meant something else.”  
“It just pisses me off,” Adam sighed. “It really does.”  
“Just Jacob?” Kris asked. “Or is it something else?”  
“I wanted to be able to watch my son get married,” Adam explained. “And he denied me that. And now he’s fucking up his honeymoon?”  
“He’s enjoying himself,” Kris shrugged. “Isn’t he?”  
“It’s clear when you look at these pictures that he’s drunk,” Adam said looking at his cell again. “Gabe isn’t even supposed to be drinking.”  
“He’s a married man,” Kris sighed. “I don’t think we have a say in how he lives his life.”  
“Do you remember who you’re married to?” Adam asked.  
“Yeah, but don’t tell him I’m in bed with you,” Kris smiled. “He gets jealous.”  
“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you here,” Adam frowned.  
“Okay I’m married with you,” Kris sighed. “What about it?”  
“Then you should know I have a say in everyone’s life,” Adam answered.  
“You’re right,” Kris nodded. “I’m silly to have forgotten that, but Jacob is married now. You have to let him go.”  
“Not a chance in hell,” Adam laughed. “Sophia’s married with two kids and I’ve still not let her go.”  
“You’re going to have a nervous breakdown when Elle moves out, aren’t you?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Where the hell is she going?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“I mean in the future,” Kris stuttered. “You know Adam, it’s four in the morning. Can’t we do this tomorrow?”  
“Fine,” Adam sighed laying back down.  
“Thank you,” Kris smiled before turning off the light. “I love you.”  
“Where did we go wrong?” Adam asked into the darkness.  
“Yeah that was too good to be true,” Kris sighed turning the light back on. “How did we go wrong?”  
“Our kids seem to want to leave us,” Adam shrugged. “Sophia was getting pregnant at fifteen so she could escape us, and Jacob was planning his wedding after his first date with Gabe. Even Sebastian is trying to get away from us by marrying Paige. We’ve screwed up somewhere.”  
“You know, I’m going to kill Jacob when I see him,” Kris frowned.  
“See,” Adam said. “You’re just as pissed off with him as I am.”  
“Oh I’m pissed off with him,” Kris agreed. “I’m pissed off with him for sending those damn text messages in the middle of the night and making you crazy.”  
“You know, I’d never thought I’d say this, but our girls are really good girls,” Adam remarked causing Kris to frown.  
“Have you been drinking?”  
“I mean it,” Adam shrugged. “We’ve got Jacob changing his mind every five minutes and getting drunk on his honeymoon, and we’ve got Sebastian trying to get married before he finishes high school. What’s our girls done?”  
“Got pregnant at fifteen and pretended to be gay to fit in,” Kris answered. “I’ve got a whole lot more on them, but I really want to sleep.”  
“I’m just not happy,” Adam sulked.  
“Want to have sex?” Kris asked rolling onto his side to look at Adam.  
“I want my babies back.”  
“Yeah I’m going to kill Jacob,” Kris sighed rolling back onto his back.

…………………………………………….

“Is it normal to still have a hangover twelve hours after waking up?” Gabe groaned burying his face in his hands.  
“It’s the heat,” Jacob shrugged.  
“It’s the damn fruit drinks,” Gabe frowned. “I’m going to go and beat that waiter when I feel better.”  
“Look we only have a day and a half left of our honeymoon,” Jacob said looking at himself in the mirror. “I think we should do something special.”  
“Not get drunk is a start,” Gabe frowned. “Maybe we should just lock the door and stay inside until it’s over.”  
“Now we can’t let this little bump get us down,” Jacob said sitting next to Gabe. “We’re only going to have one honeymoon. We have to enjoy ourselves.”  
“Not exactly true,” Gabe remarked.  
“Huh?”  
“You might have another honeymoon one day,” Gabe explained. “Once you see sense and decide to divorce me.”  
“Now if your bad karaoke singing didn’t drive me away I don’t think anything will,” Jacob tried to joke.  
“I thought you didn’t remember anything about last night,” Gabe remarked giving Jacob a look.  
“It’s coming back it little flashes,” Jacob shrugged. “Just be thankful you can’t remember anything.”  
“Is it that bad?”  
“I remember rapping at one point,” Jacob answered causing Gabe to wince. “Exactly,” he laughed. “You might be considering divorce if you remember that.”  
“I’m sure you were good,” Gabe smiled leaning back on the bed.  
“I really wasn’t,” Jacob said causing Gabe to laugh. “I think I’ll stick to fashion.”  
“That’s probably for the best,” Gabe laughed. “I’m sorry our honeymoon hasn’t been what you expected. I really wanted it to be good for you.”  
“Of course it’s been good,” Jacob smiled rubbing Gabe’s leg. “I’m here with you aren’t I? Anyway it’s me that should be saying sorry,” he added. “I’m the one that was ordering us strong drinks all night.”  
“That was unfortunate, wasn’t it?” Gabe asked.  
“Would it be unreasonable of me to say that I know I was speaking perfect French and it was the waiter who got it wrong?” Jacob asked.  
“You mean the French waiter?” Gabe asked.  
“Being French doesn’t mean you can speak French,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Okay,” Gabe laughed. “That doesn’t make sense, but I’m willing to go along with it.”  
“And that’s the reason I’ll never divorce you,” Jacob smiled before leaning in for a kiss. “No one else would put up with my crazy ass.”  
“Yeah I’m not going to comment on that,” Gabe shrugged.

…………………………………………

“I wanted to dance with my boy,” Adam sighed walking into the kitchen.  
“Oh my god is he still going on about that damn wedding?” Sophia sighed looking up from her paperwork. “Papa it was two weeks ago. Let it go.”  
“It’s your Papa, Sophia,” Kris smiled. “He can’t let it go. If he can’t get over the fact that they cancelled that show he liked five years ago, then he’s not going to let this go for a long time.”  
“That show was the best thing on TV since True Blood,” Adam pouted.  
“Papa, I’m sure Jacob will dance with you when he gets back from his honeymoon,” Sophia smiled.  
“It’s not the same,” Adam pouted.  
“Where’s Mama?” Kris asked ignoring Adam.  
“Uncle Brad came to take her to dinner,” Sophia answered. “Tye and Tristan went with them.”  
“Brad’s got my Mama?” Kris frowned.  
“Like I said, Tye and Tristan went with them,” Sophia answered. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Don’t worry about it?” Kris laughed. “My Mama has a criminal record because of that man.”  
“I really don’t think that was Brad’s fault,” Adam remarked. “Brad didn’t have a criminal record before he met your Mama.”  
“Really not the point,” Kris frowned looking at Adam.  
“So Elle called,” Sophia said trying to interrupt her parents staring competition. “She’s going out with Harry tonight. Apparently it’s some sort of group date,” she added as Adam and Kris continued to give each other looks. “I told her not to have sex with all of them.”  
“Yeah that’s great… what?” Kris frowned finally looking away.  
“I said Elle won’t be home until ten,” Sophia smiled. “So it’s just us tonight. What should we do? I’m thinking of getting drunk and sending Jacob weird pictures.”  
“I like the idea of getting drunk,” Adam nodded.  
“We’re not getting drunk with our daughter,” Kris said before looking at Sophia. “Where’s Grace?”  
“In the living room watching the game.”  
“She’s quiet,” Kris remarked.  
“She’s watching a game?” Adam asked. “A game of what? Please tell me it’s not football. I couldn’t cope with another girl liking football.”  
“It’s soccer actually,” Sophia smiled.  
“And how is that any different?”  
“The players use their feet,” Kris answered with a smirk.  
“Get that look off of your face,” Adam frowned.  
“Why don’t we all watch a movie together?” Kris asked. “It’s rare the house is this quiet.”  
“Or you two could watch Grace while I grab drinks with a few friends,” Sophia said looking at her cell. “There’s a new club opening tonight.”  
“A new one?” Adam smiled. “I haven’t been to a new club in years. Mind if I join you guys?”  
“Join us?” Sophia asked. “What like… come with us?”  
“In fact we should go to my favorite club,” Adam smiled.  
“And what’s that?” Sophia asked unsure.  
“Voyeurs,” Adam answered. “The best dance floor in Hollywood.”  
“Dad?” Sophia asked.  
“Nightclubs have never been my thing,” Kris shrugged.  
“No I mean I have no idea what he’s talking about,” Sophia explained. “What’s Voyeurs?”  
“The club on Santa Monica Blvd,” Adam answered. “Across the road from the gas station.”  
“You mean Starbucks?” Sophia asked.  
“It’s a Starbucks now?” Adam frowned.  
“It has been for about ten years,” Sophia shrugged. “Uncle Brad used to take my after school and tell me stories about the old club. “Did you really win a drag queen competition?”  
“Of course not,” Adam frowned.  
“Your Papa was never a drag queen,” Kris laughed.  
“I came third,” Adam added causing Kris to look at him. “Don’t give me that look, Allen. You’ve seen the pictures.”  
“No offence Papa, but… well I don’t think my friends are your scene,” Sophia explained.  
“What does that mean?” Adam asked.  
“It means your daughter thinks you’re too old,” Kris answered.  
“It’s not exactly true,” Sophia said in a panic. “It’s just my girlfriends can be pretty wild when they’re out. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”  
“I once crowd surfed in a nightclub,” Adam remarked causing Kris to roll his eyes. “I did.”  
“Okay, so maybe I want to protect my friends from my wild Papa,” Sophia shrugged. “I’m going to go get ready.”  
“Why the hell did I have kids?” Adam asked once Sophia was out of the kitchen.  
“Love?” Kris asked.  
“I mean we can’t have the fun excuses like straight couples,” Adam continued. “We can’t say we had too much wine. We actually worked hard to get those damn kids, and all they do is annoy the hell out of us.”  
“Yeah I think that’s love,” Kris nodded.  
“Well it’s overrated,” Adam sighed standing up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To pout,” Adam answered before walking out.

………………………………………….

“But it’s that hot actor you like,” Kris said pointing at the TV. “You know the one young enough to be your son.”  
“I’m not in the mood,” Adam sulked.  
“You’re in some sort of mood,” Kris sighed.  
“I just feel like my life is moving too fast,” Adam explained.  
“Is it just because the kids are annoying you or is it something else?”  
“My kids don’t love me,” Adam answered.  
“Have you noticed we have this little freak out about once a month?” Kris remarked. “If you were a woman I would put it down to PMS, but you’re not. So I don’t know what’s going on.”  
“I’m a control freak.”  
“Yeah I know that,” Kris nodded. “And we’ve had this conversation before.”  
“You know I used to hold the kids in my arms late at night while you were sleeping and I would imagine their future,” Adam smiled.  
“Just like every other parent,” Kris nodded.  
“My dreams for them haven’t came true,” Adam sighed.  
“And welcome to parenthood,” Kris laughed. “Sure you don’t want to see this movie?”  
“Do you think my kids know how cool I am?”  
“I’m sure they do,” Kris smiled.  
“I’m better than all those guys in the posters on Elle’s walls,” Adam said looking at Kris.  
“I’m agreeing with you,” Kris nodded. “But I think you have to realize that no kid in the world thinks their parents are cool. It just doesn’t work that way.”  
“Just you wait until my tour starts,” Adam warned. “I’ll prove everyone wrong.”  
“I’m not saying you’re not cool,” Kris said holding his hands up in the air. “I know better than anyone that you’re cool. How can I cheer you up?”  
“Nothing is going to cheer me up,” Adam answered.  
“Yeah we’ve had this conversation too,” Kris sighed.  
“I give them everything and what do they give me in return?” Adam asked.  
“I…” Kris paused as something caught his eye from the floor.  
“Nothing that’s it,” Adam finished. “They just take take take.”  
“Adam,” Kris said patting Adam’s arm.  
“I should start thinking of myself first,” Adam continued.  
“Or just stop thinking of a second and look,” Kris said annoyed. “Look at Grace.”  
“Wh… on my god, what is she doing?”  
“I’d say that she’s walking,” Kris said watching Grace walk towards them. “She’s actually walking.”  
“Get the camera,” Adam said pushing Kris. “No wait don’t… don’t move. Let’s just see where she goes.”  
“This is amazing,” Kris whispered as he watched Grace hold onto the table before turning around.  
“Look at my baby,” Adam gushed. “See she knew I was feeling sad and she thought she would make me feel better.”  
“Yeah because it’s all about you,” Kris said rolling his eyes.  
“See this is love,” Adam smiled. “This is what a child should do.”  
“Where is she going?” Kris asked as Grace wobbled out of the living room.  
“She’s going to the front door,” Adam said standing up. “She’s trying to escape.”  
“She’s not…” Kris frowned as Grace walked to the front door. “Huh, so she is.”  
“Get the baby gates,” Adam frowned picking Grace up. “You are so grounded little lady.”  
“It’s like she knew was she was doing,” Kris laughed.  
“Kris… gates.”  
“You’re putting her in baby prison?” Kris asked.  
“She’ll be allowed out when she realizes what she’s done,” Adam answered.  
“Sorry Grace,” Kris shrugged before walking towards the backyard.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	235. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 235

Flash Forward 2035

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Adam frowned.  
“It’s just different,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s not weird.”  
“It’s not weird?” Sophia laughed. “Come on, Seb.”  
“I’m trying to be nice,” Sebastian whispered.  
“Well I think it looks cool,” Adam smiled.  
“You’ve got Grace strapped to your front,” Elle pointed out. “Like a kangaroo.”  
“It’s a baby carrier,” Adam frowned rubbing Grace’s belly.  
“It’s for a baby,” Sophia remarked. “Grace is one.”  
“Yeah we’ve got a perfectly good push chair in the car,” Tye remarked.  
“This is a fun fair,” Adam frowned looking around. “It’s not safe to have a push chair.”  
“It’s not?” Elle asked looking around the crowd at all the push chairs.  
“Do you know that in nineteen-eight-three over five hundred kids went missing out of fun fairs around America?” Adam asked looking at everyone.  
“Really?” Sophia asked.  
“Probably not,” Kris shrugged. “But it’s the same argument he used when you kids were little. Although it was two-hundred when he used to tell it.”  
“It still happened,” Adam frowned. “And just be thankful that I couldn’t find one in Tristan’s size,” he warned looking at his grandson. “Or he’d be on my back right now. Now come on Kim, hold my hand.”  
“Excuse me?” Kim asked.  
“This place is really busy,” Adam explained. “I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Really?” Kim asked with a raised eyebrow. “Wasn’t it you last year that tried to run away from me in the mall?”  
“So now you’re remembering things?” Adam asked. “Your memory has improved since this morning when you tried to give the girl at the coffee shop Kris’s number?”  
“I’m not taking your hand,” Kim shrugged before walking away.  
“I will ground you, old lady,” Adam yelled after her.  
“Elle walk with your Mama,” Kris sighed. “Come on,” he said smiling at Adam. “I’ll take your hand.”  
“You try to do something nice for someone,” Adam mumbled taking Kris’s hand.

…………………………………………

“Man your brother is so wiped,” Tye laughed as he watched Sebastian and Paige climb into the teacups.  
“I don’t know what you’re laughing at,” Elle frowned. “If Papa hadn’t kidnapped Grace you would be going on the teacups with her too.”  
“I don’t do as I’m told,” Tye said.  
“Tye take Tristan to the bathroom,” Sophia said.  
“Okay,” Tye said quickly as he took Tristan’s hand.  
“Do all guys not have backbones?” Elle asked as Tye and Tristan walked away.  
“Their wives get them as a wedding gift,” Sophia shrugged. “Speaking of men. Where’s Harry today?”  
“His Mom took him to get new clothes for a family party,” Elle answered. “Apparently his parents have been married for twenty years and they want to celebrate it.”  
“And are you going to this party?”  
“Don’t think so.”  
“Why not?” Sophia asked. “Is he ashamed of you or something?”  
“I think he is,” Elle nodded causing Sophia to frown.  
“I was joking,” Sophia said. “What do you mean he’s ashamed of you?”  
“Well his parents are totally cool, but apparently the rest of the family aren’t so much,” Elle explained. “They’re pretty religious actually, and they don’t really approve of teenagers dating. He doesn’t want to tell them he has a girlfriend.”  
“You tell him I’ll put him in that wheelchair he’s trying so hard to get out of if he hides you away,” Sophia warned.  
“It’s not like that,” Elle sighed.  
“He should be shouting from the roof tops that he’s dating you,” Sophia continued. “Does he know how lucky he is to have you? I mean it’s not like he’s all that good looking.”  
“Hey,” Elle frowned.  
“What?”  
“I think he’s good looking,” Elle answered. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“Well to start with the ears are a little too big,” Sophia answered. “Eyes are a little shifty.”  
“And what about Tye?”  
“What about Tye?” Sophia asked.  
“He looks like Uncle Brad,” Elle answered. “That can’t be good.”  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sophia remarked. “Tye is a very good looking man.”  
“For someone who looks like an elf,” Elle shrugged.  
“How dare you…”  
“You started it with the big ear comment,” Elle interrupted.  
“Okay fine,” Sophia sighed. “I guess they’re both not that bad looking.”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Elle smiled. “I mean they’re no Cole Reed, but then who is?”  
“I’m more of a James Dean kind of girl,” Sophia shrugged.  
“Who?”  
“You know, kids today have no sense of history,” Sophia complained.  
“So it’s some dead guy?” Elle asked. “Like Elvis?”  
“No not like… you know what, never mind,” Sophia sighed. “Do you want to go one something?”  
“Do I look five?” Elle asked.  
“Then why are you here?” Sophia sighed.  
“Because Papa told me to,” Elle answered. “Apparently he’s freaking out about family and wanting to keep us all close. I mean look at him,” she added pointing at her Papa. “Poor Grace.”  
“I know,” Sophia sighed. “I think Grace finally learning to walk has pushed Papa over the edge.”  
“He thinks she’s trying to get away from him,” Elle smirked.  
“Which is why he has strapped her to his stomach,” Sophia frowned. “My poor baby.”  
“You know while your baby is trapped and your son seems to be peeing for a really long time,” Elle mused. “Why don’t we go do something?”  
“What the hell are we going to do at a funfair?” Sophia asked. “You want to ride the teacups too?”  
“There’s a mall about ten minutes from here,” Elle shrugged. “We could shop.”  
“Papa’s pretty insistent on having this family day,” Sophia said looking around for Adam.  
“Jacob and Gabe aren’t here,” Elle pointed out. “How is it a family day without two important parts of our family?”  
“Your argument is weak, but I’ll go with it,” Sophia shrugged.  
“Should we tell them we’re going?”  
“Papa looks like he’s arguing with Mama,” Sophia frowned.  
“Yeah they won’t notice we’re gone,” Elle shrugged.

……………………………………………………….

“You’re just a big girl, aren’t you?” Kim asked.  
“Kris,” Adam sighed. “Want to step in here?”  
“No I’m just going to continue watching Sebastian go around and around in the teacups,” Kris answered turning his back on Adam. “But you carry on, honey.”  
“I am not a little girl,” Adam frowned looking down at Kim.  
“I didn’t say you were a little girl,” Kim smirked. “I said you were a big girl. A big scared girl.”  
“Am not,” Adam pouted.  
“Then go on the ride,” Kim smiled.  
“I can’t,” Adam said looking up at the large wheel. “I have Grace.”  
“I can keep Grace.”  
“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed. “I’m going to leave my grandchild alone with you.”  
“Excuse me,” Kim said annoyed. “She’s my grandchild too.”  
“Yeah, but for how many more minutes are you going to remember her?” Adam asked causing Kris to turn around.  
“I thought this day was supposed to about family,” Kris remarked. “Is this how family days out are supposed to be?”  
“It’s usually how our family outing go,” Adam nodded.  
“Stop arguing with my Mama,” Kris frowned.  
“But she started it,” Adam frowned.  
“Mama, will you be nice too please?”  
“What are you nicer to her?” Adam asked.  
“Because he loves me,” Kim smiled.  
“You know, old lady…”  
“Why don’t I go on the ride with you Mama?” Kris interrupted. “I haven’t been on one for years.”  
“Because you married a big girl that doesn’t go on rides,” Kim remarked looping her arm through Kris’s. “Come on then honey.”  
“Try not push her off the top,” Adam called out as they walked away. “That woman is getting on my last nerve,” he added looking down at Grace. “You know what I’m talking about, don’t you? I mean you heard her at breakfast? Do I have to eat my breakfast and listen to her talking about how amazing Katy is? She’s not that amazing, and I know Kim knows that. She’s just doing this to piss me off. I’ve had a weird thought,” he whispered looking around before looking back at Grace. “Do you want to hear it?” he asked causing Grace to yawn and rest her head on his chest. “I knew you would,” he smiled. “Okay so I’m thinking she isn’t actually sick. Now I know that’s pretty crazy of me to say, but hear me out. These little forgetful moments happen whenever she wants them too. I mean she hasn’t had an episode all day, and the episodes are getting further and further apart. I think she’s putting it all on just so she could come to LA. She’s doing this to annoy the hell out of me. What do you think?”  
“Papa, what are you doing?”  
“My god,” Adam gasped before turning around. “Why are you sneaking up on me like that?”  
“Why are you talking to yourself?” Sebastian asked.  
“I was talking to Grace.”  
“Grace is asleep,” Sebastian pointed out causing Adam to look down.  
“Huh,” Adam frowned. “You know she’s really starting to annoy me now. It’s like she’s trying to get away from me.”  
“Well you have strapped her to your chest,” Sebastian pointed out. “You’re sort of making it hard for her to get away.”  
“She’s my last baby,” Adam frowned wrapping his arms around Grace. “I’m not letting her go.”  
“Yeah, I can see that,” Sebastian sighed. “But isn’t she Sophia’s baby?”  
“Same thing,” Adam shrugged. “Anyway where is Paige and Rafe?”  
“Teacups were a little too much for him,” Sebastian answered. “He puked all over the place.”  
“Welcome to the joys of kids,” Adam laughed. “You used to do that all the time.”  
“Puke on teacups?”  
“Teacups, shoes, my pretty new leather jacket,” Adam listed off. “All great things like that.”  
“Bummer,” Sebastian winced. “And you enjoyed it?”  
“Cleaning puke off of my very expensive leather jacket?”  
“Kids,” Sebastian corrected. “You seem to enjoy it.”  
“Well you guys are my life,” Adam shrugged. “Look I probably don’t say this a lot, but I really love you. You guys are my world.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Sebastian nodded. “You told me I was your world two days ago when I let you have the last bowl of cereal. In fact you probably tell me I’m your world about three times a week.”  
“I just want you to know how I feel,” Adam shrugged.  
“I get it,” Sebastian smiled. “And since we’re on a family day out I guess you should know that… well when I become a day… I mean if I can be half the Papa you are, then my kid is going to be very lucky.”  
“Aww,” Adam gushed. “Come here.”  
“Yeah, maybe not,” Sebastian said taking a step back. “There’s a group of guys from my school over there. I don’t need to be known as that guy.”  
“I know, I know,” Adam sighed. “You don’t want to be known as the kid that hugs there Papa in public.”  
“No. I don’t want to be known as the guy hugging the guy with the kid growing out of them,” Sebastian corrected. “I mean no offence.”  
“Lots taken,” Adam frowned.

………………………………………………….

“Did you push her off?” Adam asked looking around for Kim.  
“She’s went with Sebastian and Paige to see a magic show at the other side of the park,” Kris smiled. “She was looking a little tired.”  
“I know what you mean,” Adam sighed rubbing his back.  
“You want me to take her?” Kris asked nodding at Elle. “You’ve been carrying her for hours.”  
“Nine hundred kids went missing from fun fairs in nineteen-eighty-three,” Adam answered. “Do you want our baby to go missing?”  
“I thought it was five-hundred kids?” Kris frowned.  
“When we get home I am so going to google it and you’ll see,” Adam warned.  
“Look why don’t I hold her for a while,” Kris sighed. “She must be getting heavy.”  
“This is my baby,” Adam answered holding Grace closer. “My baby will never be heavy. I will carry my baby her whole life if she needs me too.”  
“You’re very creepy when you talk like that,” Kris frowned. “She’s not going to run away if you let her go.”  
“I’m not giving her the chance,” Adam shrugged.  
“Well turn around and let her see the dancing dog,” Kris said nodding over Adam’s shoulder. “It’s like the one in that movie she likes.”  
“The one with no rhythm,” Adam remarked turning around to show Grace. “Gokey had more rhythm that this dog.”  
“Grace likes it,” Kris smiled as Grace began to move around with the music. “Let her down to dance.”  
“Haven’t you heard me today?”  
“Oh I’ve heard you alright,” Kris sighed.  
“My baby is staying… mother of god,” Adam groaned bending over slightly.  
“You okay?” Kris asked with concern.  
“She just kicked me,” Adam winced standing back up.  
“Where?”  
“Your favorite place,” Adam breathed out. “Now Grace don’t… son of a bitch,” he groaned again as Grace swung her legs. “Get her off of me.”  
“What about keeping your baby close?” Kris smirked as he watched Adam try to catch Grace’s swinging legs.  
“Get her off of me,” Adam snapped.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	236. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 236

Flash Forward 2035

“Goodbye pretty little island,” Jacob sighed as he looked out of the plane window. “I’m going to miss you.”  
“Don’t get too down,” Gabe smiled taking Jacob’s hand. “We get to go to our new home now.”  
“Our credit cards are going to take a beaten in the next few days,” Jacob smiled. “Are you ready for that?”  
“Are you giving me a choice?”  
“Not really,” Jacob shrugged. “I just want you to know what’s going to happen.”  
“Just as long as I get a say in some things,” Gabe shrugged. “I want my den to be completely up to me.”  
“Since I’ll never be in your den I think that’s only fair,” Jacob shrugged.  
“You could come and visit me in the den,” Gabe suggested with a smile.  
“I really don’t think I could deal with that furniture,” Jacob frowned.  
“I haven’t picked the furniture yet,” Gabe remarked.  
“Doesn’t matter,” Jacob shrugged. “I know I won’t like it.”  
“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Gabe asked settling back into his seat.  
“What’s funny?”  
“Well we’ve been married for almost two weeks now and nothing has really changed between us,” Gabe answered. “Isn’t that funny?”  
“Did you want it to change?”  
“I can’t answer that,” Gabe laughed.  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m stuck on this plane for you for the next nine hours,” Gabe answered. “I don’t want to piss you off.”  
“Can you please stop pretending you’re afraid of me?” Jacob sighed.  
“Who’s pretending?”  
“Gabe,” Jacob warned.  
“Did I want something to change?” Gabe asked. “Sure… I probably did.”  
“You weren’t happy with our relationship before?” Jacob asked hurt.  
“See,” Gabe sighed. “That’s why I didn’t want to answer you.”  
“What did you want to change?” Jacob asked turning in his seat to look at his husband.  
“It’s not like I wanted it to change…”  
“But you said…”  
“Let me finish,” Gabe sighed. “I didn’t want anything to change. I just thought I would feel different. I mean we’re married now. We’re one. I thought I would feel it.”  
“But you don’t?” Jacob asked.  
“Not even close,” Gabe answered. “I just feel like what I felt like before.”  
“Well doesn’t that say something to you?” Jacob smiled leaning closer to Gabe.  
“Does it?”  
“It means we were as close as we could get before we got married,” Jacob smiled. “I think that’s pretty sweet.”  
“So does that mean I’ve not pissed you off at me?” Gabe asked.  
“I love you,” Jacob smiled resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “Of course I’m not pissed at you.”  
“That’s good,” Gabe breathed out settling into his seat. “I love you too.”  
“But if you think that you’re going to decorate that den in football colors you’ve got another thing coming,” Jacob added.  
“And there’s my husband,” Gabe smiled before giving Jacob a kiss on the top of the head.

………………………………..

“Now go to Grandpa,” Adam smiled turning Grace around so that she could go back to Kris.  
“Isn’t this a little cruel?” Kris laughed as Grace wobbled towards him.  
“She has to learn.”  
“We’ve been doing this for twenty minutes,” Kris remarked as Grace walked into his arms. “Her little legs will be getting tired.”  
“Look, she’s going to be a supermodel one day,” Adam said opening his arms up. “She has to learn to walk a catwalk.”  
“I’m sorry baby,” Kris whispered before turning Grace around to face Adam. “I can’t help you down,” he added before letting Grace go back to Adam.  
“Next we try the heels,” Adam said causing Kris to pull Grace back to his chest.  
“Heels?”  
“They’re only little ones.”  
“Okay, catwalk time is over,” Kris said lifting Grace up in his arms. “How about ice cream?”  
“Supermodels don’t eat ice cream,” Adam frowned.  
“But cute little girls do,” Kris smiled pinching Grace’s cheek.  
“You know you suck at being a pushy grandparent,” Adam frowned standing up.  
“Want some ice cream, Adam?”  
“I do not,” Adam sulked causing Kris to look at him.  
“You sure?”  
“I… okay sure,” Adam sighed. “But then we get back to turning her into a supermodel.”  
“I’m going to give you the big bowl,” Kris smiled.  
“Are you trying to make me eat too much ice cream so that I can’t move?” Adam asked.  
“And it’ll work,” Kris smiled before walking away.

………………………………………………

“Want another drink of water?” Harry asked standing up.  
“I’ve already had three in the space of twenty minutes,” Elle answered.  
“I’m going to get you another glass,” Harry smiled before walking slowly towards the fridge.  
“Well now you’re just showing off,” Elle remarked.  
“Because it’s so cool,” Harry smiled. “Do you know how hard I’ve worked to be able to walk again?”  
“Very hard,” Elle nodded.  
“So I’m going to use my legs as much as I can,” Harry said bringing Elle back another bottle of water. “I need to before school starts back. I plan to start school without my chair.”  
“Just don’t do too much,” Elle said. “You don’t want to hurt yourself and end up back in the chair.”  
“Not going to happen,” Harry said sitting back down at the table. “And then there’s my boxing career.”  
“Your what?” Elle asked. “Please tell me you’re joking.”  
“Joking about what?”  
“You are not seriously thinking about getting back into the ring,” Elle frowned. “Tell me you’re not that stupid.”  
“Do you know how good I was in the boxing ring?” Harry asked leaning on the table in front of him.  
“Well you weren’t that good,” Elle shrugged.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry frowned folding his arms across his chest.  
“It means you broke your back in the ring,” Elle answered. “I don’t know much about boxing, but I know that’s not good. I mean I’ve never heard of Mike Tyson breaking his back and Sebastian thinks he was one of the best.”  
“I did not break my back,” Harry sighed.  
“So you just used the wheelchair as a fashion statement?” Elle asked. “Most people go for a really nice pair of shoes.”  
“I broke a bone in my back,” Harry explained. “Not the whole back. Just a part of it.”  
“Whatever,” Elle shrugged. “Do you want to break it again?”  
“What’s the chances of it happening again?” Harry shrugged.  
“Pretty good if you get back into a ring again,” Elle answered. “And what do your parents think of this?”  
“They think it’s a cool idea,” Harry answered.  
“Which means they don’t know about it, do they?” Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“That too,” Harry nodded.  
“Well they’re never going to let you do it,” Elle laughed. “Not in a hells chance.”  
“Why do you have to be such a bitch about everything?” Harry asked annoyed. “I mean really… do you have to be?”  
“Because I care about you, you idiot,” Elle answered annoyed. “I sort of like the idea of you being around, but when you do stupid things it means there a chance you won’t be around. Your back is already weak now. It could break easily again. Next time you might not be so lucky. Next time it could be your neck. I’m not a doctor but I think broken necks kill you.”  
“Not actually true,” Harry remarked. “A lot of people have survived breaking their neck.”  
“Look, you’re not doing it and that’s that,” Elle said folding her arms across her chest. “So just get the idea out of your head.”  
“I’m sorry, but when did you become my wife?” Harry asked.  
“What are you talking about?” Elle sighed.  
“You’re talking to me like you have a right over my life or something,” Harry explained. “You’re talking to me like I’m your husband.”  
“Because I love you,” Elle snapped. “Why are you so annoying? I mean it’s like talking to a child at times.”  
“What did you say?” Harry asked surprised.  
“I said it’s like talking to a child,” Elle sighed. “Grace has more common sense than you do.”  
“No before that,” Harry said. “What did you say before that?”  
“You’re annoying?” Elle asked confused.  
“No,” Harry sighed. “You told me you loved me,” he added gently.  
“Yeah well don’t get too excited,” Elle frowned. “It’s easy to fall out of love with someone. You’ve seen how many times I’ve changed my posters in my room. I’m very unpredictable.”  
“Sure,” Harry smiled nodding his head. “I feel the same way.”  
“What?”  
“About my posters,” Harry answered quickly. “I feel the same way.”  
“Oh,” Elle smiled. “Good.”  
“Do you want some more water?” Harry asked standing up.  
“Sure,” Elle smiled.

…………………………………………………

“What are you doing?” Kris asked looking over Adam’s shoulder.  
“I’m drawing,” Adam answered not taking his eyes off of the paper in front of him.  
“I can see that,” Kris smiled placing his hands on Adam’s shoulders. “But what are you drawing?”  
“What do you think I’m drawing?”  
“Is it a house?”  
“No it is not a house,” Adam frowned.  
“A car?”  
“It’s a stage,” Adam sighed. “A stage.”  
“Right,” Kris nodded unsure. “Now I see it. Why are you drawing a stage?”  
“The management want to know my ideas,” Adam explained. “They suggested I draw what I wanted.”  
“And you want a bear on stage with you?” Kris asked pointing at the figure in the middle of the page.  
“That would be me,” Adam frowned.  
“Right,” Kris nodded. “Now I see it.”  
“I never claimed to be the best artist in the world,” Adam frowned. “I never took art in school.”  
“Well I’m pretty sure you have claimed to be the best artist in the world,” Kris smirked. “In fact you said so last week while we were watching the MTV music awards.”  
“There are many types of art,” Adam said annoyed.  
“Why don’t you explain to me what all this means,” Kris smiled taking a seat.  
“Isn’t it oblivious?” Adam asked pointing at the picture.  
“I… sure,” Kris smiled. “But I want to hear it from your point of view.”  
“Well these are the lights,” Adam said pointing at two squiggly lines. “I want some sort of screen behind me that can show different kind of images.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Kris nodded. “I’m getting that, but what’s the in the corner?”  
“That’s you,” Adam smiled.  
“I’m going to be sitting on the side of your stage?”  
“I couldn’t draw the backstage in the picture,” Adam explained. “But you’re going to be right there every night. Holding a banner.”  
“Holding a banner?” Kris asked.  
“You’ll be my biggest fan,” Adam explained.  
“Do I have to make the banner myself?”  
“Of course,” Adam smiled. “All my fans make their own banners.”  
“Can I write something really kinky on it?”  
“Oh I expect it,” Adam smiled. “I want you to make me blush on stage.”  
“How is that even possible?” Kris asked. “The only time you blush is when you spend too much time in the sun.”  
“I’m not easily embarrassed,” Adam shrugged.  
“There you are,” Kim smiled walking into the kitchen carrying a box. “I wanted to give you something.”  
“Me?” Adam asked pointing at his chest.  
“It’s for your tour,” Kim smiled setting the box down in front of Adam.  
“But I don’t need anything for the tour,” Adam said pushing the box away from him.  
“Adam,” Kris frowned pulling the box back. “Don’t be so rude.”  
“I know what’s in this box,” Adam whispered.  
“Open it,” Kris said through gritted teeth.  
“Fine,” Adam sighed lifting the lid off of the box. “I’m not wearing it.”  
“What is it?” Kris asked confused.  
“It’s a hat, honey,” Kim smiled. “Don’t you just love the colors. Well try it on Adam.”  
Adam frowned giving Kris a look. “Try it,” Kris mouthed.  
“Fine,” Adam sighed putting the hat on his head.  
“Don’t you just love it?” Kim smiled.  
“I look like Waldo,” Adam answered.  
“Is that one of your friends?” Kim asked.  
“No it’s Waldo from where is Waldo,” Adam answered. “That’s who I look like.”  
“At least we won’t lose you in a crowd,” Kris said with a smiled.  
“Don’t,” Adam warned.  
“Sorry,” Kris whispered.  
“I’m so glad you like it,” Kim smiled. “Well I’m going to take a nap. I was up half the night trying to finish it.”  
“Okay, Mama,” Kris smiled. “I’ll wake you for lunch.”  
“I am not wearing it,” Adam said once Kim was out of the room.  
“Why?”  
“It’s embarrassing,” Adam answered.  
“But you don’t get embarrassed,” Kris pointed out. “It takes a lot.”  
“It takes this hat,” Adam said pulling the hat off of his head.  
“You’re actually blushing,” Kris smiled.  
“It’s anger,” Adam said. “I swear your Mama knows exactly what she’s doing.”  
“She’s being nice, Adam,” Kris frowned. “Can’t you be nice too?”  
“I almost forgot,” Kim said walking back into the kitchen. “It comes with a scarf,” she said wrapping a red and white scarf around Adam’s neck. “Now that’s better.”  
“Thanks Mama,” Adam sighed. “It really brings it all together.”  
“I’ll see you boys at lunch,” Kim smiled before walking away.  
“Thank you for being nice,” Kris smiled. “That was very sweet of you.”  
“That hurt,” Adam sighed.  
“You did good, baby,” Kris smiled. “You can take the scarf off now if you want to.”  
“No I should get used to it,” Adam sighed. “Since I’ll be wearing it on tour.”  
“It’s not that bad,” Kris shrugged. “I’ve seen you wear worse things than that.”  
“We should get her to knit you one too,” Adam remarked causing Kris’s eyes to widen.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Kris stuttered. “I mean that would look weird. Both of us wearing the same things.”  
“But it will be fun,” Adam smiled.  
“Grandpa, Buddy,” Tristan said running into the kitchen. “Look what Mama made me.”  
“Oh this is not happening,” Adam said standing up. “It’s one thing picking on me but when she starts with my grandchildren.”  
“But I like it Buddy,” Tristan smiled. “Reds my favorite color.”  
“That’s it, I’m calling Brad,” Adam said standing up.  
“What’s he got to do with it?” Kris asked.  
“Look at our grandson,” Adam said pointing down at Tristan. “He looks like he should be in some nineteen seventies movie.”  
“He’s happy,” Kris shrugged. “You’re happy, aren’t you Tristan?”  
“Think she will knit me a jumper to match?” Tristan asked playing with his scarf.  
“What are you doing?” Adam asked with a frown. “Don’t give your Mama ideas.”  
“Too late,” Tristan shrugged. “She said she’ll start it after lunch.”  
“Well there goes my tour,” Adam sighed throwing his arms in the air. “I’ve never been on a worst dress list in my life.”  
“Well we all know that’s not true,” Kris laughed.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Leather poncho,” Kris answered.  
“Maybe Mama could make you a leather jumper, Buddy,” Tristan smiled causing Adam to groan.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	237. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 237

Flash Forward 2035

“Who keeps texting you?” Gabe asked as he turned their car into their street.  
“Oh my god,” Jacob gasped.  
“God?” Gabe quizzed. “I didn’t know he had your number.”  
“It’s Trevor Earnest,” Jacob said as his cell buzzed again.  
“God’s name is Trevor Earnest?” Gabe frowned.  
“Will you forget about god?”  
“Hey you started it,” Gabe frowned. “Now what are the texts about?”  
“Trevor Earnest went to Cole Reed’s tour last week,” Jacob explained.  
“Poor guy,” Gabe frowned. “But one question.”  
“Yes?”  
“Who the hell is Trevor Earnest?”  
“Who is… are you serious?” Jacob asked.  
“Never mind,” Gabe said turning into the drive. “We’re home. Let’s just pretend I know who Trevor Earnest is.”  
“Trevor Earnest is only of the biggest designers out right now,” Jacob said causing Gabe to roll his eyes.  
“So we’re not going to pretend.”  
“Do you remember the leather pants I showed you a few weeks back?” Jacob quizzed.  
“The ones I said looked like your Papa would wear?” Gabe asked. “Then you stopped talking to me for twenty minutes.”  
“They were very stylish jeans,” Jacob frowned.  
“And I said I thought your Papa was a very stylish man,” Gabe shrugged.  
“Okay now is not the time for jokes,” Jacob sighed. “I’m trying to tell you something here.”  
“Go on then,” Gabe said turning the engine of the car off. “What are you trying to tell me?”  
“Trevor Earnest went to Cole’s show and he saw the outfits,” Jacob began.  
“Your outfits?”  
“I’m talking here,” Jacob said annoyed.  
“You’re dragging it out,” Gabe said causing Jacob to sigh. “Okay, go on.”  
“He saw the outfits and he was impressed,” Jacob smiled. “Cole gave him my number.”  
“I don’t know if I like that,” Jacob frowned.  
“He’s straight.”  
“He is not straight,” Gabe laughed.  
“Trevor Earnest is straight,” Jacob sighed.  
“A straight fashion designer?” Gabe frowned. “You sure?”  
“Anyway he’s in his thirties,” Jacob shrugged. “Far too old for me.”  
“And you’re married,” Gabe added.  
“And I’m married,” Jacob smiled.  
“So what does this straight fashion designer want with my husband?”  
“He’s looking for fashion designers to join his team,” Jacob said looking at the text. “He’s got a meeting in New York next week. He wants me to come.”  
“That’s really cool,” Gabe smiled.  
“Now I know we have this house to decorate, but this is a big chance.”  
“That you have to go for,” Gabe nodded. “The house can wait.”  
“Really?”  
“Totally,” Gabe smiled. “This is the break you’ve been looking for. This could be really good for you.”  
“For us,” Jacob corrected.  
“For us,” Gabe smiled.  
“Are you sure this is okay?” Jacob asked. “I mean leaving so quickly after getting married.”  
“How long are you going to be gone for?”  
“A weekend.”  
“A weekend?” Gabe laughed. “You’ve left me longer to get your hair done. I’m sure I’ll be fine. And while you’re away I’ll get started on the house.”  
“With my approval,” Jacob frowned. “I don’t want to come home to my house painted some weird color.”  
“I follow your rules,” Gabe smiled.  
“You’re a good husband,” Jacob smiled. “I know you’ve only had the job for a few weeks, but you’re really getting the hang of it.”  
“Should we go inside now?” Gabe asked nodding towards the house.  
“You haven’t done anything to it, have you?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m been with you for the last week,” Gabe answered. “The house is exactly the way we left it.”  
“Come on then,” Jacob smiled pushing open the door.  
“Hold on, hold on,” Gabe said climbing out after him. “Don’t go in just yet.”  
“You have done something to the house,” Jacob gasped. “I swear if my bedroom is football colors I’ll divorce you.”  
“Okay first, it’s our bedroom not your bedroom,” Gabe corrected.  
“You’ll never sleep in our bedroom if you’ve done anything to it,” Jacob warned.  
“I’ve not done anything,” Gabe sighed. “The house is just like we left it.”  
“So why are you stopping me going inside?”  
“Because it’s our first time home since we got married,” Gabe smiled. “I need to carry you over the threshold.”  
“Carry me over… are you serious?”  
“I’m trying to be,” Gabe nodded. “Now come here.”  
“You’re not carrying me,” Jacob laughed moving away. “You’ll drop me.”  
“I take offence to that,” Gabe frowned. “I’m more than capable of carrying my husband into the house.”  
“I’m quite happy walking over the threshold thank you very much,” Jacob said taking a step forward.  
“That’s not how our married is going to go on,” Gabe frowned. “Now jump into my arms.”  
“Why should I jump into your arms?” Jacob asked folding his arms across his chest. “Is that your way of saying I’m the lady in this married, because if you are I’ll…”  
“Now who said that?” Gabe frowned. “When did you hear me call you a girl?” he added. “I never called you a girl.”  
“You’re implying it,” Jacob answered. “Why can’t I carry you over the threshold?”  
“Because that’s weird,” Gabe answered quickly.  
“Excuse me?”  
“It’s… look I don’t know,” Gabe sighed. “I just wanted to carry you over. Why are you making it into a big deal?”  
“Because that’s what I do,” Jacob shrugged. “What you think putting a ring on my finger would suddenly make me reasonable?”  
“Silly me,” Gabe said rolling his eyes. “I should have known that.”  
“So how long are we going to stand here?”  
“Until you let me carry you,” Gabe answered.  
“Fine,” Jacob sighed. “But if you bang my head on the side of the door I’ll be pissed.”  
“Come on then,” Gabe smiled placing his arm behind Jacob’s knees. “Now just let it…”  
“Okay what’s happening?” Jacob asked.  
“Nothing,” Gabe groaned trying to pull Jacob up again.  
“Oh my god you can’t left me,” Jacob gasped. “Have I put that much weight on?”  
“Just be quiet a minute please,” Gabe breathed out as he tried again.  
“Oh my god,” Jacob gasped. “I am so going on a diet.”  
“Okay I can’t do this,” Gabe frowned standing back up. “Get on my back.”  
“Okay this is not how you do it,” Jacob frowned climbing onto Gabe’s back. “I’ve never seen them do this in the movies.”  
“Just stop moving,” Gabe groaned as he pushed open the door. “Ready?”  
“Pretty much,” Jacob said resting his chin on Gabe’s shoulder. “Do you want a massage after this?”  
“Yes please,” Gabe breathed out as he walked into the house. “Can I put you down now?”  
“In a minute,” Jacob smiled cuddling into Gabe’s back. “This is nice.”  
“But…”  
“Joking,” Jacob said before sliding down Gabe’s back. “Better?”  
“Much,” Gabe answered rubbing his back.  
“So we’re inside the house,” Jacob said causing Gabe to nod his head. “And now we have to go back outside and get the bags.”  
“Oh yeah,” Gabe frowned. “Damn it.”

………………………………………..

“Seriously Papa?” Sophia asked.  
“Adam why do you have Grace strapped to you again?” Kris sighed. “Last time she wasn’t so nice to parts of your body.”  
“She’s not wearing shoes this time,” Adam smiled.  
“Why is she in that thing?” Sophia asked.  
“Well let me tell you this…”  
“I don’t have time for Adam Lambert story,” Sophia interrupted. “I’ve got to be in work in twenty minutes.”  
“I told her to come and sit with me while I watch something on TV and she stood up and walked away,” Adam explained.  
“And?”  
“And what does that mean?”  
“She doesn’t want to watch your show with you,” Sophia answered.  
“Or she doesn’t want to spend any time with me,” Adam corrected. “She’s rejecting me.”  
“Am I hearing right?” Sophia asked looking at her Dad.  
“I’m hearing the same,” Kris sighed, nodding his head.  
“So you’re punishing her by not letting her walk?” Sophia asked looking up at her Papa.  
“I wouldn’t call it a punishment,” Adam frowned. “She likes spending time with her Buddy.”  
“By not letting her walk?”  
“What’s so important about letting her walk?” Adam sighed. “Walking only makes you tired. I hate walking. I’d love it if someone would carry me around all day.”  
“Papa you are about one step away from being Mariah Carey,” Sophia warned. “And I want Grace to walk.”  
“But why?” Adam pouted.  
“Because when she was born doctors told me she would struggle to do everything in her life,” Sophia answered. “Even something as simple as walking. I was told she would be about two before she started walking. She’s just turned on and she’s doing it. I think that’s pretty amazing.”  
“It’s not all that,” Adam mumbled.  
“Well I think she’s proving all those doctors wrong,” Kris smiled rubbing Grace’s cheek. “I think that’s pretty amazing.”  
“Are you trying to make me feel guilty?” Adam asked with a frown.  
“Yes,” Kris and Sophia said at the same time.  
“Fine,” Adam sighed unhooking the strap and lifting Grace out of the harness. “There, she’s out.”  
“Now put her down.”  
“But…”  
“She can’t walk if you’re holding her,” Kris remarked.  
“You’re both being very cruel,” Adam remarked before settling Grace down on her feet.  
“There that isn’t so…” Sophia paused as Grace ran away. “Hard.”  
“She hates me,” Adam frowned.  
“Actually she’s going into the living room,” Sophia remarked.  
“Maybe she’s going to watch your show,” Kris suggested.  
“Really?” Adam smiled.  
“Go find out.”  
“I knew she loved me,” Adam smiled before walking away.  
“He’s the biggest kid of them all,” Sophia frowned.  
“Your Papa sees life different from the rest of us,” Kris tried to explain. “It’s how he was made.”  
“I just thought he was dramatic,” Sophia shrugged.  
“That too,” Kris added.

………………………………….

“You go first,” Jacob said pushing Gabe forward.  
“Why don’t you?” Gabe asked moving to stand behind Jacob. “They’re your family.”  
“Okay you can’t say that anymore,” Jacob frowned. “We’re married now. They’re your family too.”  
“But they will be likely to kill me before you,” Gabe pointed out. “They’ve known you longer.”  
“You’re stronger than me.”  
“I think we proved earlier that I’m not that strong anymore,” Gabe frowned. “Go on.”  
“You are such a…”  
“So are you two coming in or are you going to stand out here all day?” Kris asked leaning on the door frame.  
“Hey Dad,” Jacob smiled.  
“Just get in here,” Kris sighed before walking back into the house.  
“He’s going to kill us,” Gabe frowned.  
“They’ve had a week to get used to the idea of us running away and getting married,” Jacob explained. “I’m sure they’re cool with it now.”  
“You think?”  
“Just be prepared to run,” Jacob sighed before walking into the house.

………………………………………………….

“So where’s Papa?” Jacob asked looking around the kitchen.  
“He’s taking a nap with Grace,” Kris answered. “He’s had a tough morning. So how is the married couple?”  
“So you’re still pissed?” Jacob asked.  
“Pissed?” Kris asked with a laugh. “Why would we be pissed? I mean we were just robbed of watching our oldest son get married. We paid thousands, flew family in, and you didn’t even have the guts to tell us first.”  
“So you are pissed?” Jacob asked.  
“Well did you both have a good time in Bora Bora?”  
“It was interesting,” Jacob nodded.  
“It looked it from the photos you sent us,” Kris nodded.  
“He is going to kill us,” Gabe whispered.  
“I had to stop your Papa getting onto a plane to you both,” Kris remarked.  
“Can we just say how sorry we are?” Gabe asked.  
“Was there anyone even at your wedding?” Kris asked.  
“Betty and Terry,” Jacob answered.  
“And they are?”  
“An old couple that were playing the slot machines outside the chapel.”  
“How romantic,” Kris frowned.  
“Look, I know it wasn’t your plan for us,” Jacob said. “But we were pretty happy with our wedding. It was simple and… and it was romantic.”  
“Really?” Kris asked looking between Jacob and Gabe.  
“I’d say so,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arm around Jacob’s waist.  
“Okay,” Kris nodded. “Well welcome home.”  
“That’s it?” Gabe asked. “Adam isn’t going to come running in here with an axe?”  
“Don’t be silly,” Kris laughed. “We don’t own an axe.”  
“There you are,” Kim sighed walking into the kitchen. “Look I don’t care if you think it’s cool or something, but dressing Grace up to look like a little hooker isn’t a good idea.”  
“Mama?” Jacob frowned looking at Kim. “When did I do that?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me,” Kim sighed. “I saw her in that little dress. It’s bad enough that you’ve had influence on your own four kids, do you have to do it with your Grandkids too?”  
“She thinks you are your Papa,” Gabe whispered.  
“Mama,” Kris sighed. “Did you take your pills this morning?”  
“And what the hell are you wearing?” Kim frowned looking Jacob up and down. “Aren’t you a little old for that?”  
“Mama,” Jacob frowned. “It’s me… it’s Jacob.”  
“Well I’m going to go watch my shows,” Kim said before walking away.  
“Excuse your Mama,” Kris sighed. “She has her moments.”  
“So she’s not like that all of the time?” Gabe asked.  
“Did she seriously think I was in my fifties?” Jacob asked holding up a spoon to look at himself. “Do I look that bad?”  
“Well well well,” Adam said leaning on the door frame. “Look what the cat dragged in.”  
“Hi Papa,” Jacob said with a weak smile.  
“Kristopher get my gun,” Adam said looking at Gabe.  
“Oh god.”  
“Adam, you don’t have a gun,” Kris said dryly.  
“He didn’t need to know that,” Adam frowned.  
“Can I say something before you kill me?” Gabe asked.  
“Go on then,” Adam shrugged.  
“Trevor Earnest wants to work with Jacob,” Gabe said quickly before pushing Jacob towards Adam.  
“Oh my god,” Adam gasped covering his mouth with his hands. “Are you serious?”  
“He saw some of my designs and wants me to go to New York,” Jacob smiled.  
“When?”  
“Next week.”  
“We have to prepare,” Adam said grabbing Jacob’s arm and pulling him out of the kitchen.  
“That was very smart,” Kris smiled looking at Gabe.  
“He’s like Jacob,” Gabe shrugged. “Wave something shiny in front of them and they can be distracted for hours.”  
“That took me about three years of marriage to work that one out,” Kris frowned. “How did you figure it all out?”  
“I’ve been watching you with Adam for years,” Gabe shrugged.  
“I feel so proud,” Kris smiled.  
“I wouldn’t get too excited,” Gabe remarked. “Unusually the shiny things are really expensive. We’ve just let our husbands go and they know our credit card details by memory.”  
“Yeah I’ve never figured that one out,” Kris sighed.  
“I usually just watch sports,” Gabe shrugged.  
“I recorded the game last night.”  
“You didn’t watch it live?”  
“Adam was watching some fashion thing,” Kris shrugged.  
“I’m going to be the girl in my married too, aren’t I?” Gabe frowned.  
“It’s best if you don’t think about it,” Kris answered.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	238. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 238

Flash Forward 2035

“She’s my mother-in-law too,” Brad frowned.  
“Well that isn’t exactly true,” Adam remarked.  
“But Cassidy’s mother hates me,” Brad pouted. “Kim’s all I have.”  
“Look I can’t actually believe I’m fighting over Kim, but you can’t have her,” Adam sighed. “She’s a sick woman, and she doesn’t need this stress.”  
“What stress?” Brad frowned. “I was only taking her to lunch. How can lunch be stressful?”  
“I was talking about you actually,” Adam answered.  
“You know, the longer you’re married to that man, the more alike you both get,” Brad remarked. “Fine if I can’t have Kim then I’ll take Grace to lunch.”  
“Oh that’s not going to happy,” Adam laughed.  
“And why not?”  
“She’s busy today.”  
“She’s strapped to your chest,” Brad said nodding at Grace. “What’s that all about anyway?”  
“Well you know she started walking.”  
“Yes.”  
“She keeps walking away from me,” Adam mumbled.  
“So you’re making sure she doesn’t,” Brad said.  
“Yet.”  
“I did the same with Bo,” Brad nodded. “Now I haven’t seen her in months. It sort of back fired with me.”  
“I’m very dedicated to it,” Adam shrugged.  
“So do you want to go to lunch?” Brad asked. “Since you’re both stuck together?”  
“Oh I couldn’t leave,” Adam shrugged. “All the kids are home and they’d drive Kris crazy.”  
“Has anyone seen my pink thong?” Elle yelled from the top of the stairs.  
“I don’t want to think of my sister’s thong,” Sebastian yelled back.  
“I bought her that,” Brad said smiling proudly.  
“You bought my daughter thongs?” Adam asked with a frown.  
“Don’t make it sound weird,” Brad sighed.  
“How can I not?”  
“So do you want to go to lunch?”  
“Will you stop buying my teenage daughter thongs?”  
“Can I still buy her bras?”  
“You’re buying lunch,” Adam frowned.  
“If it makes you feel any better the bras she always picks are plain white ones,” Brad remarked. “Very dull. I doubt it’s going to excite any young boys.”  
“Stop talking,” Adam frowned pushing Brad out of the kitchen.

……………………………………………………….

“Am I being a bad husband by leaving you like this?” Jacob asked as he threw another pair of pants into the case. “I mean we’ve only been back from our honeymoon two days. The house isn’t even started.”  
“We have a bed now,” Gabe shrugged.  
“And that’s it,” Jacob sighed. “I’m leaving you in an empty house.”  
“With a bed,” Gabe added. “Don’t forget the bed.”  
“Why don’t you come with me?” Jacob sighed. “We can visit Uncle Neil and Nicky.”  
“Because then we’ll come home with an empty house,” Gabe answered.  
“We’ll have a bed.”  
“Look,” Gabe smiled wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist. “Don’t worry about me. I have a lot of things to do around here to keep me busy. You just go and have fun. Make sure you show them all how amazing you are.”  
“You’ll go to my parents for your dinner, right?” Jacob asked. “Mama’s there so you know the food will always be good.”  
“I’ll be there every night,” Gabe answered. “And I’m sure Sebastian and Tye will help me out here.”  
“Try Harry too,” Jacob said. “He’s got his legs now.”  
“I think he’s always had his legs,” Gabe laughed.  
“But they work now,” Jacob shrugged.  
“I’ll see,” Gabe smiled. “Now do you want me to help you pack?”  
“And ruin all of my clothes?” Jacob asked.  
“I’m a grown man I know how to pack a case.”  
“Why don’t you just stand there and look pretty for me,” Jacob smiled before giving Gabe a kiss.  
“Well that I can do,” Gabe shrugged.

………………………………………………

“So you’re not going to let her out at all?” Brad said taking a seat.  
“She’s comfy enough,” Adam shrugged. “Wasn’t this a gay bar at some time?” he added looking around.  
“It’s now a gay restaurant,” Brad smiled.  
“It’s full of kids,” Adam pointed out.  
“Gay people can have kids,” Brad pointed out. “We’ve got six between us. Although you might have more. Who exactly are all those people living in your house these days?”  
“Kids grow up and meet people,” Adam shrugged. “My kids just happen to meet people who don’t have good families.”  
“I know what you mean,” Brad said rolling his eyes. “You should see what kind of family my son married into.”  
“Really?” Adam asked. “Your son is damn lucky with his wife. He so hit the jackpot with my daughter.”  
“I guess I’m pretty lucky,” Brad nodded. “He could have married someone who stole him away from me. Look at Bo. That girl is so all about the boy she lives in sin with and his family. She hardly comes home now.”  
“Doesn’t he have a name?” Adam quizzed.  
“I’m sure he does, but I don’t want to learn it,” Brad shrugged. “Now what are we ordering?”  
“What’s good here?”  
“They do great pizza.”  
“Already had pizza this week,” Adam said. “Can’t have it twice.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s not good for my stomach.”  
“Pasta?”  
“Now that’s really not good for me,” Adam laughed. “What about burgers?”  
“Red meat?” Brad said pulling a face. “I probably shouldn’t.”  
“I guess we could have a salad.”  
“My god what has happened to us?” Brad frowned. “When did we turn into old men?”  
“We’re not old,” Adam frowned. “We’re just not twenty-one anymore.”  
“I’d settle for being thirty,” Brad shrugged. “Do you remember the crazy things we used to do in this place?”  
“Not everything,” Adam shrugged. “There are a lot of nights I don’t remember anything.”  
“Fun though,” Brad smiled. “Hey remember making out in that corner over there?”  
“I remember we made out in a lot of corners in clubs,” Adam smiled before looking down at Grace. “But lets not get into that.”  
“I’m sure Grace knows we’re gay,” Brad remarked.  
“Yes, but she doesn’t know we used to be a couple,” Adam whispered. “I’d rather our grandkids didn’t know that about us.”  
“Why?” Brad frowned. “Are you ashamed of us or something?”  
“No I just don’t think our grandkids would understand our relationship.”  
“It was love,” Brad frowned. “I’m sure our grandkids will understand love.”  
“But it was so long again,” Adam sighed.  
“Hey now,” Brad frowned. “I still love you.”  
“Do you want Kris to kill you?”  
“Not like that,” Brad smirked. “I love you like family now.”  
“Oh well that’s different,” Adam shrugged. “I love you like family too.”  
“Want to know something trippy?” Brad smiled leaning his elbows on the table.  
“Always.”  
“The very first time we said I love you to each other was in this club,” Brad said. “Right over there.”  
“Really?” Adam asked looking around. “That was here?”  
“And there was a girl between us then too,” Brad added.  
“Huh?”  
“You introduced me to Scarlett that night,” Brad explained. “Lee was away in New York or something and she got drunk. She fell asleep between us and you were trying to say sorry for ruining our night out and I told you I love you.”  
“Oh yeah,” Adam smiled. “I remember now.”  
“Probably about thirty years ago now.”  
“Can’t we say it was twenty?” Adam frowned.  
“And everyone thinks I’m the vain one,” Brad laughed.  
“Let’s just order,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

………………………………………..

“Paige?”  
“Yeah, Sam?” Paige asked turning around at the counter.  
“Don’t mean to freak you out, but there’s a guy holding a baby over on table three and he’s been watching you for the last twenty minutes,” Sam answered.  
“Is he good looking?”  
“I wouldn’t say no,” Sam smiled. “But he’s really watching you.”  
“Dirty blonde hair blue eyes?”  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  
“It’s Sebastian,” Paige smiled. “My boyfriend.”  
“You’ve got a boyfriend?” Sam frowned. “I didn’t know that.”  
“And the baby is my son Rafe,” Paige added with a smile.  
“Well aren’t you full of surprises?”  
“I try,” Paige shrugged. “Well I’ve finished with table five. Can I leave now?”  
“Well your shift ended five minutes ago so you can,” Sam smiled. “See you tomorrow?”  
“I’ll be here,” Paige answered before turning and walking over to Sebastian and Rafe. “You were getting some questionable looks just there.”  
“How’s that?” Sebastian standing up to give Paige a kiss.  
“My manager was thinking you were some sort of stalker,” Paige explained as she pushed open the restaurant door. “She didn’t know about you.”  
“You didn’t tell the people you work with about me?”  
“Or Rafe,” Paige added.  
“Ashamed of us?” Sebastian asked fixing Rafe in his arms.  
“Oh completely,” Paige nodded walking towards Sebastian’s car. “In fact next time could you two wait in the car? I don’t want people thinking we’re together or something.”  
“Oh I completely agree,” Sebastian nodded. “I like to pretend I don’t know when we’re in public either.”  
“Okay you’re really pushing it now,” Paige warned.  
“Well you started it,” Sebastian shrugged. “Your manager didn’t even know about me.”  
“I’ll wear a t-shirt with your face on it from now on,” Paige smiled as Sebastian started the car.  
“That’s all I’m saying,” Sebastian shrugged. “Home now?”  
“Yes please,” Paige smiled.

………………………………………….

“Kristopher, honey,” Kim said. “Come and sit beside me please.”  
“Sure Mama,” Kris smiled taking a seat next to his Mama on the sofa. “What’s up?”  
“I have some bad news for you, honey,” Kim said quietly as she took Kris’s hand in her own.  
“Yeah?” Kris asked. “What kind of bad news?”  
“I wiping the dust off of the curtains in your bedroom earlier,” Kim explained. “You don’t have a cleaner, do you?”  
“We have one that comes in twice a week,” Kris answered. “Is that what you wanted to tell me? That my curtains were dusty?”  
“I think you should fire your cleaner, honey,” Kim said patting Kris’s hand.  
“Okay,” Kris said with a forced smile. “I’ll do that Mama. Why don’t you have a nap or something? I could make you some tea.”  
“I’ve tasted your tea, honey,” Kim frowned. “I don’t want to put myself through that.”  
“Your pills make you very honest, don’t they?” Kris frowned.  
“I’m trying to tell you bad news, honey,” Kim sighed. “Why are you changing the subject?”  
“Because it’s all confusing me,” Kris answered honestly.  
“I have bad news, Kristopher,” Kim sighed. “Pay attention, will you?”  
“Okay, Mama,” Kris sighed. “I’m listening. What’s your bad news?”  
“Well I was cleaning the curtains like I told you,” Kim answered. “And I saw something out of the window. Something that is going to upset you.”  
“And you want to tell me?” Kris asked. “You want to make me upset?”  
“I saw your husband, Adam.”  
“Yes, Mama I know who my husband is,” Kris sighed. “What did you see him doing?”  
“I saw him with a man,” Kim answered in a whisper. “I saw him with Bradley.”  
“I’d hardly call Brad a man, but go on,” Kris shrugged.  
“They kissed, “Kim whispered. “Your husband Adam and Bradley were kissing in the driveway.”  
“Okay,” Kris sighed. “Adam?” he yelled causing Kim to hit him.  
“Don’t tell him you know,” she hissed. “You have to catch him out.”  
“I’m a little too busy today to catch him out,” Kris smiled as Adam walked into the living room.  
“I’m trying to get her to sleep,” Adam whispered pointing at Grace still attached to his chest. “Why are you yelling?”  
“Mama caught you and Brad kissing earlier,” Kris answered. “Want to explain?”  
“Your Mama is crazy,” Adam answered. “There it’s explained.”  
“I saw you kissing that man,” Kim frowned.  
“Kris I’m really trying to get her to sleep,” Adam sighed. “Do we have to do this?”  
“Why don’t you take her out of that thing and put her in her bed for a nap?” Kris asked.  
“Because every time I let her go she runs,” Adam answered. “She’s more than comfortable here. She’s using my shoulder as a pillow.”  
“I knew my son should never have married you,” Kim frowned.  
“She has me so tired,” Adam sighed. “Maybe I should have a nap too.”  
“Just explain to her why you were kissing Brad in the drive please?” Kris pleaded. “Then we can all get back to normal.”  
“I wasn’t kissing Brad,” Adam answered. “I can’t explain it any clearer than that.”  
“Bradley was kissing your chest,” Kim frowned. “Don’t tell me I didn’t see it because I did.”  
“Brad was kissing Grace goodbye,” Adam said pointing at Grace. “Who is in front of my chest.”  
“Oh,” Kim frowned. “That might explain it.”  
“Is that you saying sorry?” Adam asked.  
“You should fire your maid,” Kim said before standing up and walking out.  
“We have a maid?”  
“No,” Kris sighed. “I lied and told her we did, because I didn’t want her bitching at me about not cleaning my curtains.”  
“You’re lying to your Mama?” Adam smirked.  
“It’s for her own good,” Kris answered.  
“But…”  
“Do you want me to start asking why Brad was kissing you?” Kris snapped.  
“But I wasn’t…”  
“Doesn’t matter to me,” Kris shrugged. “I’ll still yell at you.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense?”  
“Does anything these days?” Kris asked. “Since my Mama got here she’s turning our once quiet house into a circus.”  
“Oh my god your Mama is annoying you,” Adam gasped.  
“She is…”  
“Oh she is,” Adam said pointing at Kris. “You’re just as annoyed by her as I am.”  
“That’s it,” Kris snapped reaching forward to undo Grace.  
“What are you doing?” Adam said trying to pull back.  
“My Mama is the only one that’s allowed to be crazy from now on,” Kris sighed lifting Grace out and placing her on the floor.  
“No don’t’ do…” Adam groaned as Grace ran away. “Now look what you’ve done.”  
“Get over it,” Kris said before walking away.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	239. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 239

Flash Forward 2035

“That boy is here again,” Kim sighed looking out of the living room window.  
“That boy is your grandson Sebastian,” Adam said not taking his eyes off of the TV. “He lives here.”  
“I’m not talking about Sebastian,” Kim said annoyed. “I know my own grandson, you know.”  
“So you’ve taken your pills this morning,” Adam remarked. “That’s progress.”  
“I’m talking about that other boy.”  
“Gabe?” Adam asked. “That’s your grandson-in-law. He’s married to Jacob. And before you ask, Jacob is your oldest grandson.”  
“Will you stop talking to me like I’m stupid?” Kim asked annoyed. “I know who my own family are.”  
“So it’s Harry?” Adam asked. “He’s Elle’s boyfriend, and before you start yes, Elle is allowed a boyfriend. Times have changed from a hundred years ago when you were a teenager. And Elle is a responsible girl. She’s smart. Now I know that Sophia was smart too and now she has two kids, but Elle’s different. Elle’s too busy with her career to think about kids. So don’t start with Elle having a boyfriend. And don’t go running to Kris, because he agrees with me.”  
“Are you finished?” Kim asked leaning on the back of the sofa.  
“I am,” Adam nodded.  
“I wasn’t talking about Harry.”  
“Tye?”  
“It would be a lot easier if I just told you who’s coming,” Kim sighed.  
“Well get on with it then,” Adam sighed.  
“I’m talking about your friend,” Kim answered. “Bradley.”  
“Brad?” Adam asked looking over his shoulder at Kim. “Do you not like Brad anymore? For years he’s been the son-in-law you always wanted.”  
“I like Bradley just fine,” Kim smiled. “I just don’t like your relationship with him. I think there is something going on.”  
“Okay, I’m guilty,” Adam said holding up his hands. “Brad and I are having a secret affair, but don’t worry. Kris knows about it.”  
“I don’t find you funny, young man,” Kim frowned.  
“I’m not going to argue with you,” Adam smiled. “Since you called me young man.”  
“Hello crazy family,” Brad called from the front door. “I’ve come with great news.”  
“I better go,” Adam smiled standing up. “That’s my lover.”  
“That sense of humor is going to get you into trouble one of these days,” Kim called out as Adam walking out of the living room.  
“Is she having a bad day?” Brad whispered looking over Adam’s shoulder.  
“She thinks you and I are having a secret affair,” Adam answered causing Brad to pull a face. “Why are you looking like that? You would be lucky to have an affair with me.”  
“It would be like kissing my brother,” Brad shuddered.  
“You weren’t saying that when we were banging each other every night in our twenties,” Adam remarked.  
“Well I really didn’t need to hear that,” Sebastian said walking down the stairs. “Can you guys pause your private conversation until I’m out of the house?”  
“It’s wasn’t actually every night,” Brad explained causing Adam to hit him. “I just don’t want him thinking we were a pair of freaks.”  
“He doesn’t need to know anything about our past.”  
“Just a few more seconds please,” Sebastian said struggling to get his shoes on.  
“Well you were the one that started talking about our sex life,” Brad pointed out.  
“I’m begging you here,” Sebastian groaned trying to cover his ears with one hand.  
“It’s not like I’m your Dad or anything,” Brad frowned. “I mean it bet it would be worse hearing about how your Papa and Dad used to do it every night.”  
“Oh my god,” Sebastian groaned. “Papa make him stop.”  
“Yes please stop,” Adam sighed.  
“I’m just saying,” Brad shrugged.  
“And I’m just leaving,” Sebastian said opening the front door. “Let’s pretend this never happened.”  
“Bye son,” Adam said giving Sebastian a slight wave.  
“Bye sweetheart,” Brad said smiling brightly.  
“Yeah whatever,” Sebastian sighed before closing the door behind him.  
“That is one great boy you have there,” Brad smiled.  
“Who will now need extra allowance to pay for his therapy,” Adam added walking into the kitchen. “So why are you here?”  
“I have great news,” Brad smiled following Adam.  
“Yeah?” Adam asked. “Great news for all of us or just for you?”  
“Well as you know my husband likes to leave me for long periods of time while he pretends to work,” Brad explained.  
“While he really works,” Adam corrected. “Yes I know that.”  
“Yes well apparently that’s true,” Brad shrugged. “He just called me from London. Did you know my husband was in London?”  
“You didn’t?”  
“He rarely tells me anything anymore,” Brad shrugged. “I swear I thought he told me he was going to New York.”  
“Anyway?” Adam asked.  
“Yes anyway, he is in London and he’s just gotten a great contract,” Brad explained. “Guess who it is?”  
“No idea,” Adam shrugged.  
“Guess.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“But guess.”  
“Seriously I’m not going to,” Adam said annoyed.  
“Fine I’ll tell you,” Brad sighed. “It’s Gaga.”  
“Gaga?” Adam asked. “As in…”  
“As it Miss Lady Gaga.”  
“But she’s retired.”  
“Not anymore,” Brad smiled. “She’s making a big comeback and she wants Cass to help her with the outfits. Can you believe it? My husband is actually going to be working with a real pop star.”  
“Hey,” Adam frowned. “He’s been making outfits for me since the start of my career.”  
“But this is Gaga,” Brad smiled. “A real pop star.”  
“I’m not even going to react to that,” Adam shrugged turning his back on Brad.  
“I can forgive him for everything now,” Brad smiled. “All those months away from me have all been worthwhile. You know you’re really lucky.”  
“I am?” Adam sighed.  
“You get to see your husband every day,” Brad answered. “I mean you’re not that lucky because your husband is Kris, but you can’t have everything.”  
“I happen to be very happy with the husband I’ve chosen,” Adam said with a fake smile. “Thank you very much.”  
“Yeah but he’s no Cass,” Brad shrugged moving to look out of the kitchen window into the backyard.  
“I’m not playing a game of whose husband is best with you,” Adam frowned.  
“Whatever,” Brad shrugged looking out of the window. “When did you guys get a gardener?”  
“What?”  
“Your hot gardener,” Brad answered. “When did you get him?”  
“We haven’t got a…” Adam paused as he looked over Brad’s shoulder. “Oh him?”  
“Yes your hot gardener.”  
“He’s been here a while,” Adam smiled. “You like him?”  
“Do I like him?” Brad smiled. “The back looks good. What’s the front like?”  
“Oh even better,” Adam smiled wide. “He has the most perfect face.”  
“Oh he’s taking off his top,” Brad said grabbing hold of Adam’s arm. “Wish he would take off the hat.”  
“Yeah he’s pretty hot,” Adam smiled. “Really nice shoulders.”  
“Oh everything is nice,” Brad groaned. “My legs would look so pretty wrapped around those shoulders.”  
“Better than Cass’s?” Adam asked.  
“I’ll deny it later, but yes,” Brad answered. “Wish he would turn around so I could see his face.”  
“Oh everything fits,” Adam remarked.  
“So this is why you spend so much time at home,” Brad asked nudging Adam’s ribs with his elbow. “You’re a smart man, Adam Lambert.”  
“Why thank you,” Adam smiled.  
“So what’s your gardeners name?” Brad asked as the gardener stood up.  
“Kris,” Adam answered.  
“No seriously?” Brad asked.  
“His name is Kris,” Adam answered as the gardener turned around.  
“Oh my god,” Brad groaned covering his eyes.  
“The face is good too isn’t it?” Adam smiled.  
“You know you two could come out here and help me,” Kris yelled from the backyard. “Instead of watching me do all the hard work.”  
“I’m going to be sick,” Brad said fanning himself with his hand. “Why did I just do?”  
“You just admitted that my husband was better looking than yours,” Adam smiled. “Still want your legs wrapped around his shoulders.”  
“Stop it,” Brad warned walking backwards through the kitchen. “I mean it.”  
“You think my husband is pretty,” Adam sang. “You think my husband is pretty.”  
“Yeah I’m going to be sick,” Brad said bolting out of the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen.  
“He was just admiring your handy work,” Adam shrugged.  
“I haven’t even started yet,” Kris remarked confused. “So are you going to help?”  
“Sure I’ll help,” Adam smiled.  
“What about him?” Kris asked pointing at the kitchen door.  
“Brad’s feeling a little sick,” Adam smiled.  
“Why are you smiling like that?” Kris asked confused.  
“Because I won the best husband competition.”  
“Huh?”  
“Doesn’t matter baby,” Adam smiled leaning down to kiss Kris. “It just matters that I won.”

………………………………………………………………..

“Well look at you,” Gabe smiled looking at the computer screen. “Why are you looking so fancy?”  
“I’m about to meet Travis,” Jacob breathed out fixing his hair. “I think I’m going to be sick.”  
“You are not,” Gabe laughed.  
“I’ve already done it twice,” Jacob remarked.  
“Why are you so nervous?” Gabe frowned. “He’s only a man. He’s just like you.”  
“Travis Earnest is nothing like me,” Jacob frowned. “The man is responsible for fashion today. He’s amazing.”  
“And I happen to be married to the man who is responsible for fashion tomorrow,” Gabe remarked. “So don’t worry about Travis Earnest. He should be worried about Jacob Allen.”  
“Thank you for trying to make me feel better honey,” Jacob smiled at the computer, but it’s like you meeting Ewan Macmillan.”  
“Who’s that?” Gabe asked confused.  
“Isn’t he one of those boxers you like?”  
“Never heard of him,” Gabe shrugged.  
“Well it’s like you meeting a famous boxer,” Jacob shrugged. “Think about how scary that would be.”  
“So you’re scared of Travis Earnest?” Gabe asked.  
“He’s god.”  
“Okay I know he’s not god,” Gabe frowned.  
“Well my religion is fashion and Travis is the best so he’s my god,” Jacob explained.  
“Really don’t know what to say about that,” Gabe remarked.  
“So tell me what you’ve been up to,” Jacob smiled resting his chin on his hands.  
“Well the bedroom furniture arrived this morning,” Gabe answered. “And I’m going to organise it before going to your parents for dinner. Mama cooked a roast.”  
“You’re going to organise it right, aren’t you?” Jacob asked with a frown.  
“I was thinking of putting it all on the ceiling,” Gabe answered. “That’s how you wanted it, right?”  
“Okay, just leave the furniture until I get home, please,” Jacob sighed.  
“Will you relax?” Gabe laughed. “I’ve got the drawers of the room you left. I know exactly where you want everything to go. It’s going to be perfect.”  
“And you’re not going to mess around with anything, are you?” Jacob asked. “I’m not going to come home with a weird house?”  
“I’m following your instructions to the letter,” Gabe answered crossing his heart with his finger. “I promise.”  
“Look I know you think you’ve married some crazy man, but I’m just very particular about things.”  
“Hey you don’t have to tell me,” Gabe shrugged. “I have been following your bathroom routine for years now.”  
“I think god every day that I married you,” Jacob smiled. “I know no one else would have me.”  
“Don’t you mean you thank Travis every day?” Gabe asked with a smirk. “You know, since Travis Earnest is your god,” he tried to explain.  
“Yeah I got that,” Jacob remarked dryly.

…………………………………………………………….

“So this is nice,” Adam smiled taking a seat at the head of the table. “We haven’t had a family dinner in a while.”  
“It isn’t a family dinner, Buddy,” Tristan remarked. “Uncle Jacob isn’t here.”  
“So it’s a mini family dinner,” Adam smiled. “We’ll have a big family dinner when Jacob gets back. How’s he doing anyway?”  
“Freaking out because he’s meeting Travis Earnest,” Gabe answered as he piled his plate with potatoes.  
“Well who wouldn’t be,” Adam smiled. “It’s so cool, isn’t it Kris?”  
“It would be if I knew who the hell Travis Earnest is,” Kris nodded as he watched his Mama place the roast in the middle of the table.  
“I sometimes wonder why I married you,” Adam frowned looking at his husband.  
“Well everyone enjoy,” Kim smiled stepping away from the table.  
“You’re not having dinner with us, Mama?” Kris asked.  
“I’m a little tired honey,” Kim smiled. “I’m going to take a nap. I’ll have some later, but you guys start.”  
“Yes we will,” Adam smiled before cutting into the roast. “Huh.”  
“What?” Kris asked. “Why did you stop?”  
“How did you cook the roast, Mama?” Adam asked looking at the meat.  
“The oven of course.”  
“Of course,” Adam said with a fake smile. “Kris we can’t eat this,” he whispered leaning into Kris.  
“Stop playing around and cut it,” Kris whispered back.  
“It’s raw,” Adam whispered.  
“You’re joking,” Kris frowned.  
“Why would I joke?” Adam sighed. “Look.”  
“How long did you cook the roast, Mama?”  
“Three hours like always,” Kim answered.  
“Right,” Kris nodded. “She’s forgot to turn the cooker on.”  
“You think?” Adam asked sarcastically.  
“Just dish it out.”  
“Are you insane?” Adam frowned. “I’m not giving my family raw meat.”  
“Do it,” Kris whispered as he looked at his Mama. “Now.”  
“Fine,” Adam sighed cutting a piece and putting it on Sebastian’s plate. “Don’t eat the meat,” he whispered. “Pass it along.”  
“Don’t eat the meat,” Sebastian whispered to Paige confused. “Pass it along.”  
“Well go on then Kris,” Adam smiled. “You get first bite.”  
“What?”  
“Your Mama is waiting to see what we think of her roast,” Adam said nodding his head towards Kim. “You get first bite.”  
“But…”  
“Come on, honey,” Kim smiled. “Before I go for my nap.”  
Kris frowned looking down at the meat. “Yeah okay,” he mumbled. “I’m doing it.”  
“Such a good son,” Adam smiled as Kris put the meat into his mouth. “Is it good?”  
“The best,” Kris answered with a fake smile.  
“See I know what my baby likes,” Kim smiled. “Well I’m going to go take my nap now. Everyone else enjoy.”  
“Oh we will Mama,” Adam smiled as Kim walked out.  
“Son of a bitch,” Kris choked spitting the meat out onto his plate. “Why the hell did you do that?”  
“Because she’s your Mama,” Adam answered. “Sebastian go and get the takeout menus.”  
“Are you okay, Grandpa?” Tristan asked rubbing Kris’s arm.  
“I’m fine, sweetheart,” Kris smiled taking a drink of water. “It’s your Buddy you should be worried about,” he added giving Adam a look.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	240. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 240

Flash Forward 2035

“What are you two doing?” Kris asked stopping at the top of the stairs to find Sebastian and Elle standing with their ears pressed up against the wall.  
“There’s a weird noise coming from inside your bedroom, Dad,” Elle whispered.  
“At first we thought it was you and Papa having some alone time,” Sebastian frowned. “Which made me throw up a little in my mouth.”  
“But I pointed out that you were downstairs,” Elle added. “And it only seems to be Papa in there.”  
“And now I’m suddenly thinking that maybe Papa’s in there having some alone time,” Sebastian frowned moving away from the wall slowly. “Yeah just threw up a little again,” he added rubbing his throat.”  
“Why, what does Papa do in his alone time?” Elle asked looking between Kris and Sebastian.  
“It’s like she’s still five,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head in disbelief.  
“I use my alone time to practise my reaction when I win my first Grammy,” Elle smiled. “What does Papa do in his alone time?”  
“Elle just come away from the wall please,” Kris sighed moving Elle away. “Why don’t you both go down stairs and see what your Mama is doing?”  
“Just let Papa know it’s a little disturbing to be doing that in the middle of the day,” Sebastian frowned leading Elle away.  
“But what’s he doing?” Elle complained as Sebastian pushed her down the stairs.  
“Unbelievable,” Kris muttered to himself before pressing his ear up to the wall to hear Adam making weird sounds in the bedroom. “It’s the middle of the day,” he whispered before opening the bedroom door. “Okay just stop whatever you’re doing,” he said walking into the room with his hand over his eyes.  
“Huh?” Adam said letting out a grunt. “What are you talking about?”  
“It’s the middle of the day,” Kris answered. “Your kids can hear you,” he added keeping his eyes closed.  
“Oh don’t let them see me like this,” Adam said quickly.  
“Like I’m going to do…” Kris paused as he took his hand away from his eyes. “Okay what are you doing?”  
“I don’t really want you to see me like this either,” Adam answered struggling to sit up on the bed.  
“No seriously what are you doing?”  
“Trying to fit into these pants,” Adam answered.  
“Oh,” Kris said taking a step forward. “Yeah that’s not what I was thinking at all.”  
“Why what did you…” Adam trailed off as he gave Kris a look. “It’s the middle of the day you little pervert.”  
“I just…”  
“My kids are in the house,” Adam interrupted. “And my Mother-in-law. What kind of sicko do you think I am?”  
“That was supposed to be my speech,” Kris frowned moving to sit down on the bed. “What are you doing exactly? Where are you going?”  
“On tour,” Adam breathed out. “But there’s a big problem.”  
“And that is?”  
“I had a fitting with a stylist before the wedding,” Adam explained. “About a month ago.”  
“I remember,” Kris nodded. “You kept me up all night talking about skirts.”  
“And leggings for men,” Adam added. “They are going to be the next big fashion thing.”  
“Whatever, you’re still not wearing them,” Kris shrugged. “Now go on.”  
“They measured me and said they would make some things up and send them to me,” Adam explained. ”These pants arrived this morning.”  
“And they made a mistake with the size?” Kris asked looking at the pants stretched over Adam’s thighs.  
“No the size is perfect,” Adam frowned.  
“But they don’t fit…”  
“I know they don’t fit,” Adam snapped. “Do you really have to point that out?”  
“Okay, okay?” Kris said holding up his hands. “So what’s wrong?”  
“I’ve put on weight,” Adam mumbled looking down at himself. “Between the wedding and all your Mama’s cooking I’ve put on weight. Now none of my tour clothes are going to fit. Which means I’ll have to do the show naked.”  
“And that’s a problem?” Kris asked. “I can almost hear every Glambert in the world fangirling right now. Listen.”  
“Shut up,” Adam frowned. “Only you get to see me naked.”  
“I’m happy with that,” Kris smiled.  
“If the rest of the world saw my fat ass I would be finished.”  
“Hey,” Kris frowned. “Don’t talk about my husband’s ass like that.”  
“So I do have a fat ass?” Adam asked.  
“Of course you don’t,” Kris sighed. “Look it’s only one pair of pants. Call the stylist and tell her that you need to be measured up again. There’s no problem here.”  
“I am not calling her up and telling her that,” Adam frowned. “I don’t want people knowing I’ve put on weight. The press would have a field day. They’d say I’m the new Elvis.”  
“Did you just compare yourself to Elvis?” Kris frowned. “You know I’ve always thought that myself…”  
“Elvis got fat before he died.”  
“Okay now you’re dying?” Kris asked surprised. “You went from having a fat ass to dying? How can you even make that leap?”  
“So I do have a fat ass?” Adam frowned.  
“No I’m not…”  
“That’s it,” Adam said struggling to push the pants down his legs. “I’m going to fix this.”  
“How?”  
“Exercise,” Adam answered. “I’m taking my son and he’s going to get me tour fit. He did it the last time, remember?”  
“You’re dragging poor Sebastian into this?” Kris frowned as Adam put on another pair of pants. “See, they fit.”  
“Be quiet little man,” Adam frowned. “I’ll see you when I’m fit,” he added before walking out of the room.  
“You’re the reason I’m bald, you know,” Kris yelled out after him.

…………………………………………………….

“So I do have a fat ass?” Adam said standing with his hands on his hips.  
“You said that,” Sebastian frowned. “You told me to help you lose your fat ass.”  
“And then you laughed,” Adam frowned.  
“It was nerves,” Sebastian shrugged. “Look don’t take this the wrong way or nothing Papa, but you’re a little crazy.”  
“A little crazy?”  
“No that’s wrong,” Sebastian sighed. “You’re all out crazy,” he corrected. “When you came downstairs and said you wanted to train with me I actually started to sweat a little. You’re not known for your laid back attitude.”  
“You were saying something about butt exercises?” Adam said changing the subject.”  
“Squat thrusts are best for thighs and butt,” Sebastian explained. “I think we should start here.”  
“You know I’m very grateful for you helping me,” Adam smiled. “I do know I get a little dramatic sometimes, but that’s just how I’m made.”  
“I know,” Sebastian smiled watching Adam as he began exercising. “And we’re all used to it by now, but I just don’t want you getting too stressed out. It’s not like you’re getting any…”  
“Finish that sentence and you die boy,” Adam said pushing himself forward.  
“And that’s a perfect example of you being… you,” Sebastian sighed. “Threatening to kill your youngest son.”  
“You were about to call me old,” Adam pointed out.  
“Why is being called old so bad for you?” Sebastian quizzed. “What’s wrong with being old?”  
“I’m Adam Lambert I don’t get old.”  
“We all get old,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“Well I don’t have to like it, do I?”  
“So you’d rather be twenty-one again?” Sebastian quizzed.  
“In a heartbeat,” Adam answered.  
“That was before you met Dad, right?”  
“Right,” Adam nodded. “And?”  
“And before you had us?” Sebastian continued. “So what exactly were you doing at twenty-one?”  
“I had just moved full time to LA,” Adam answered. “Why?”  
“So you must have been living it up?” Sebastian asked. “Living in a fancy apartment on your own going to Hollywood parties every night.”  
“I was actually sharing my apartment,” Adam corrected.  
“With some cool actor friend?”  
“With about two-hundred cockroaches,” Adam answered. “My first apartment was a bit of a shithole.”  
“So you’d rather be twenty-one with no Dad and no us?” Sebastian asked. “Living in a shithole of an apartment with your friend cockroaches?”  
“Well…”  
“At least you were out every night hanging out with cool people,” Sebastian shrugged. “So much better than being with the man you love and the kids you adore.”  
“Yes okay,” Adam sighed. “So maybe being twenty-one wasn’t all that.”  
“Papa you’ve got the life most people dream of,” Sebastian pointed out. “You’re surrounded by people who love you. Not everyone is that lucky.”  
“I still have a fat ass,” Adam pouted.  
“And we’re working on that.”  
“So I do have a fat ass?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“Yes,” Sebastian nodded. “You do. So what are you going to do about it? Get dramatic.” Adam opened his mouth before closing it again and shaking his head.  
“I guess I’ll do more squat thrusts.”  
“Well done,” Sebastian smiled. “You avoided being dramatic. I think you’re growing up.”  
“But that’s not getting old.”  
“Of course not,” Sebastian smiled. “Now come on let’s get the fat off your ass.”  
“You are so lucky I love you,” Adam warned.  
“Yeah you’re pretty lucky I love you too,” Sebastian smiled.

……………………………………………………………..

“Honey I’m home,” Jacob called out as he closed the front door.  
“So you are,” Gabe smiled rushing down the stairs. “Welcome home, honey,” he added as he scooped Jacob up in his arms. “I missed you.”  
“Well I missed you too,” Jacob smiled kissing Gabe on the lips. “Now put me down so I can unpack.”  
“Let’s go out,” Gabe said pushing Jacob backwards towards the front door.  
“I don’t want to go out,” Gabe said with a confused laugh. “I need to unpack. I have so many new outfits I had to squeeze them into my case and you know how much I hate squeezing clothes together. Now let me unpack and then I want to see what you’ve done with the house.”  
“No you don’t,” Gabe said pushing Jacob against the door. “You don’t want to see the house.”  
“What is wrong with you?”  
“It’s a house, isn’t it?” Gabe shrugged. “All houses look the same. If you’ve seen one house you’ve seen them all. Let’s go get tattoos.”  
“Tattoos?”  
“We’re a happily married couple,” Gabe explained. “Newlyweds. We have to start acting like it.”  
“And by getting tattoos that’s us acting like newlyweds?” Jacob quizzed confused. “Are you sure?”  
“Then let’s get pierced,” Gabe said taking hold of Jacob’s hands. “We should get our tongues pierced. Let’s do that.”  
“Let’s not,” Jacob frowned. “I am not getting anything pierced you crazy person. Now get out of my way. I’m unpacking.”  
“I’m sick,” Gabe blurted out causing Jacob to stop.  
“You’re sick?” Jacob asked. “What do you mean you’re sick?”  
“I’m very sick.”  
“Are you ill?” Jacob asked. “Have you been to the doctors? What’s wrong with you?”  
“I’m sick in the head,” Gabe mumbled.  
“You’re what?”  
“You should never leave me alone in this house ever again,” Gabe answered. “I do bad, bad things.”  
“What exactly did you do?” Jacob asked concerned. “Oh my god did you cheat on me?”  
“I’m being the dramatic one right now,” Gabe frowned. “And don’t be so stupid. It’s weirder than that.”  
“So tell me.”  
“Maybe I should just show you,” Gabe sighed taking Jacob’s hand. “Promise you will listen to me first,” he added as he lead Jacob up the stairs.  
“You’re kind of freaking me out here, honey,” Jacob said quietly.  
“Promise me,” Gabe pleaded as he stopped outside the guest bedroom.  
“Okay I promise,” Jacob sighed.  
“Okay,” Gabe nodded before pushing open the guest bedroom door. “Look.”  
Jacob looked inside the bedroom. “Oh my…”  
“I think I got a little carried away.”  
“You think?” Jacob asked walking into the bedroom. “What exactly is this?”  
“I don’t really know,” Gabe admitted.  
“You said you would explain,” Jacob said looking around the room. “Explain this.”  
“So I was bored one night while you were away,” Gabe began. “And I started thinking about our future. I was sitting in this empty room and I started not liking it. I wondered what the room would look like if I painted it.”  
“So you painted it?” Jacob asked.  
“Yes,” Gabe nodded.  
“Now explain to me how you went from painting it to turning it into a nursery,” Jacob requested. “Please.”  
“Well that’s a little hard to explain,” Gabe sighed looking around the room.  
“You actually went out and bought a crib and… and well everything else for a baby?” Jacob asked.  
“That I did.”  
“But we don’t have a baby,” Jacob pointed out. “We now have an nursery with no baby.”  
“That’s where the sick in the head comes from,” Gabe shrugged. “I was going to change it all back before you got home.”  
“And why didn’t you?”  
“Well I started taking the crib down and… well I got sad,” Gabe admitted. “I liked how the crib looked in the room.”  
“Okay,” Jacob nodded. “I really don’t know what to say to you right now.”  
“I don’t blame you,” Gabe sighed.  
“So now what do we do?” Jacob asked.  
“Well for the past three days I’ve just kept the room door shut and ignored it,” Gabe answered. “I was thinking it would be a great place for Grace when she stays with us.”  
“That’s it,” Jacob nodded walking out of the room. “If anyone asks it’s a bedroom for Grace, because I don’t want them knowing I married a crazy man.”  
“Jacob…”  
“This is one step away from buying one of those reborn baby things,” Jacob frowned causing Gabe’s eyes to widen. “Oh my god you bought a doll.”  
“Just to see what the baby would look like in the crib,” Gabe stuttered.  
“Where is the doll?”  
“Don’t worry I already gave it to Grace,” Gabe sighed. “I’m well aware of how crazy I am.”  
“Good,” Jacob nodded. “Now shut the door and let’s pretend it’s not there.”  
“So welcome home,” Gabe said with a forced smile.  
“Is it?” Jacob asked.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	241. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 241

Flash Forward 2035

“You’re walking,” Adam said looking up from his newspaper  
“Yes he does that now, Papa,” Elle said rolling her eyes. “Let’s not make a big deal out of it.”  
“Let’s not make a big deal out of it?” Harry asked. “Let’s make a big deal out of it. We should be tap dancing around Hollywood.”  
“Won’t that just get you back in the chair?” Adam quizzed.  
“Yeah probably,” Harry shrugged. “Maybe I’ll just sit down.”  
“Well just stay there and I’ll go get my notebook.”  
“Notebook?” Adam asked as Elle walked out of the living room.  
“She’s showing me songs she’s written,” Harry shrugged.  
“You’re interested in song writing?” Adam asked.  
“I am since Elle told me to be,” Harry nodded. “I also like pop music and that weird boy band where all the boys look the same.”  
“Yeah that sounds like Elle,” Adam smiled looking at the living room door. “So you guys up to anything nice today?”  
“There was a fight on TV, but I’m not allowed to watch that,” Harry shrugged. “I was hoping Sebastian was in so that I could sneak off with him and watch it.”  
“He’s out at the park with Paige and Rafe,” Adam said causing Harry to roll his eyes.  
“He’s whipped too?”  
“I didn’t realize you were whipped,” Adam frowned. “I thought you did your own thing.”  
“Last night I made Elle watch a gangster movie with me,” Harry explained. “Now she’s making me do whatever she wants to do today. I think they call it compromising.”  
“That’s exactly it,” Adam nodded. “I didn’t know my daughter could do that.”  
“She can’t,” Harry smirked. “She only watched ten minutes of the movie before she turned it off and hid the remote.”  
“You must really like my daughter,” Adam smiled.  
“I must,” Harry nodded. “I’m being made to listen to that damn boy bands whole album later.”  
“And you’re out of the chair now,” Adam remarked looking down at Harry’s legs.  
“Doesn’t mean I’m going to dance,” Harry said quickly. “My legs still hurt.”  
“What?” Adam asked confused.  
“Sorry that was my defence if Elle asked me to dance,” Harry shrugged. “I don’t like dancing.”  
“I’m just making a point that your legs work now and that you like my daughter,” Adam said looking at the living room door again.  
“I guess that’s true,” Harry nodded glancing over his shoulder at the door. “You okay, Adam?”  
“You know that Elle is my baby, right?” Adam whispered.  
“Right,” Harry whispered back. “What about it?”  
“Well I’ve wanted to have this talk with you for a while, but Kris wouldn’t let me,” Adam whispered.  
“Okay,” Harry frowned. “We can have it now if you want.”  
“Well I love my little girl,” Adam whispered. “And you know when Elle was a baby she got pretty sick. She had to have an operation and everything. I mean you’ve seen her scar right?”  
“I didn’t know she had a scar,” Harry frowned causing Adam to smile.  
“That’s good.”  
“Where’s her scar?” Harry quizzed.  
“Just above her stomach,” Adam answered. “Anyway that’s not important right now. What’s important is that Elle was sick as a baby. When she was sick it made me and her Dad see her as even more special than she already was. We wanted to protect her for anything dangerous. I’m sure your parents were the same after your accident.”  
“My Mom used to follow me to the bathroom and wait outside,” Harry answered. “If fact she only stopped doing that about two months ago.”  
“It’s what parents are like,” Adam shrugged. “So that’s why I’m going to do something.”  
“Something?” Harry asked. “Like what?”  
“I have to threaten you now,” Adam said calmly.  
“You have to what?” Harry stuttered.  
“Well I couldn’t do it before because Kris said it would be wrong of me to threaten a kid in a wheel chair,” Adam explained. “Now you’re out of it I can,” he added with a smile.  
“But… but what did I do wrong?” Harry stuttered.  
“Nothing I hope,” Adam answered. “I just have to tell you that if you do anything with my daughter I’ll put you back in that chair you hate so much.”  
“Anything at all?”  
“I’m sure you know what I’m talking about,” Adam answered. “If you do that with my daughter you will need your chair. Got it?”  
“I’m not too sure,” Harry frowned.  
“Just be nice to my daughter,” Adam warned.  
“I can do that.”  
“Good,” Adam smiled. “And I won’t need to break your legs.”  
“So you’ve been waiting until I get out of the chair before saying all that?” Harry quizzed.  
“It’s Kris,” Adam shrugged. “I have no problem threatening a kid in a wheelchair, but he thinks it’s cruel.”  
“Well if I ever do anything to Elle you have my permission to put me back in my chair,” Harry remarked causing Adam to smile.  
“That’s all I wanted.”  
“But who is going to look after me?” Harry added.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The likelihood that I’m going to be the one hurt in this relationship is probably greater,” Harry explained. “Your daughter isn’t all that nice to me at times I case you haven’t noticed.”  
“Yeah that is true,” Adam nodded.  
“Okay I’ve got me notebook,” Elle said walking into the living room. “Let’s go out back and read it.”  
“I’m in more danger,” Harry whispered as he stood up.  
“Will you hurry up?” Elle yelled from the hallway. “There’s a lot we’ve got to get through.”  
“Yeah you’re screwed,” Adam sighed. “Good luck with that.”  
“Harry,” Elle yelled again.

……………………………………………………

“Is that you, Jacob?” Gabe yelled at the sound of the front door closing. “I’ve just finished your studio if you want to come take a look. Jacob?”  
“I need a drink,” Jacob called out walking into the kitchen.  
“But you don’t drink,” Gabe said walking down the stairs. “Are you okay?” Gabe walked into the kitchen to find Jacob drinking a glass of water.  
“I wish I liked whiskey,” Jacob said in between drinks. “Yes I’m okay.”  
“So I’ve finished painting your studio,” Gabe said unsure. “A nice calm color like you wanted. I even found some old chairs in my Granddad’s that look great up there. Don’t worry I’ve painted them.”  
“Uh huh,” Jacob nodded pouring himself another glass of water.  
“And I got that big pink elephant you wanted for the corner,” Gabe continued.  
“Good,” Jacob nodded. “That’s going to look great.”  
“Then there’s the three naked girls that you needed.”  
“Thanks honey.”  
“And the color of the walls is bright pink,” Gabe continued. “Looks like the inside of your Uncle Brad’s head.”  
“I’m sure it looks fine, honey.”  
“Okay what’s wrong with you?” Gabe sighed walking up to stand in front of Jacob. “Tell me,” he added as he took the glass out of his husband’s hand. “There’s something wrong with you. I can tell.”  
“I’m blaming you for all of this,” Jacob whispered.  
“Why?” Gabe frowned. “What did I do?”  
“I was very happy to start up my fashion line,” Jacob explained. “I mean I’m having important meetings with important people,” he continued. “The next few years are very important for me. For us.”  
“I know all that,” Gabe frowned. “What’s going on?”  
“I’m sick too,” Jacob whispered.  
“What?”  
“Go look what’s in the bags,” Jacob answered pointing over at the bags on the kitchen table. “I was out looking for a new pair of shoes.”  
“These bags are full of baby clothes,” Gabe said confused. “I don’t get it.”  
“It started with a cute little pair of socks,” Jacob sighed. “The next thing I know I’m matching a little pink dress with little white tights.”  
“I blame myself for this,” Gabe sighed.  
“Oh I’m blaming you too, honey,” Jacob remarked.  
“Why is it all girls clothes?”  
“The girls clothes are the prettiest,” Jacob answered without thinking. “I think Mila will look lovely in them.”  
“And who the hell is Mila?” Gabe asked confused as he held up a pink dress.  
“Mila is our first born,” Jacob mumbled.  
“You’ve picked the name of our first born?” Gabe asked surprised.  
“She’s got cute long curly brown hair and blue eyes,” Jacob explained. “She’s a tiny little thing like Elle was when she was little. Expect our daughter won’t spy on us every chance she gets. She’s going to love fashion and love getting cuddles from her Papa.”  
“What one of us is Papa?” Gabe asked softly.  
“That would be you,” Jacob smiled. “I’m Daddy and you’re Papa. And Mila will love having cuddles from you while you read her bedtime stories.”  
“But what if our first child is a little boy?” Gabe asked moving closer to Jacob.  
“Well then it’s going to be Oliver,” Jacob smiled. “He’s going to be blonde with blue eyes, and as much as I fight it he’s going to probably like some sort of sport, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to be fashionable. He’s going to look cute in his little designer clothes. And we’ll call him Olly.”  
“Mila and Oliver?” Gabe asked. “Are they going to be close in age?”  
“Well Mila will be about three when Oliver comes along,” Jacob answered. “She’s going to be nice to him though. Not like Sophia was with me. She’ll help him pick out his outfits in the morning and he’ll help do her hair.”  
“What about after Oliver?” Gabe asked. “What happens after that?”  
“Well when Oliver starts school you and I will be in our late twenties maybe early thirties,” Jacob answered. “You’ll be working with your Granddad on the farm and my company will be up and running which means I take some time off to spend with the kids. I can be there every day to make their dinner and get the house ready for you coming home.”  
“You’ll take cooking lessons first, right?” Gabe asked.  
“Of course.”  
“It’s just I don’t want my kids getting poisoned or anything,” Gabe added.  
“Yes I get that,” Jacob remarked dryly.  
“So what about other kids?” Gabe asked. “Is it just going to be Mila and Oliver?”  
“Once we turn thirty I’m sure we’ll have another little baby,” Jacob smiled.  
“And what’s this kids name?” Gabe asked resting his chin on his hands.  
“I’m not that crazy,” Jacob answered. “Aren’t you a little freaked out that I’ve already made up two kids?”  
“I decorated a nursery for a kid we don’t have,” Gabe answered.  
“Yeah we’re both crazy,” Jacob sighed.  
“What are we going to do with all of those?” Gabe asked pointing at the bags of clothes.  
“Put them in the nursery and lock the door,” Jacob answered. “And let’s pretend this didn’t happen either.”  
“Yeah people should never know about this,” Gabe sighed grabbing the bags. “We’d be locked up.”

………………………………………………….

“You threatened Harry?” Kris asked annoyed.  
“Before you start he wasn’t in his chair,” Adam said holding up his hands.  
“But I wanted to threaten him,” Kris pouted climbing into bed with Adam. “Why do you always have to take away my fun?”  
“I thought you said threatening a kid in a wheelchair was cruel?” Adam asked confused.  
“But he’s not in his chair now,” Kris smiled. “I could threaten him now.”  
“It wasn’t all that fun,” Adam shrugged. “It’s hard to threaten a kid that is weaker than your little girl.”  
“Yeah he does seem to be weaker now,” Kris frowned. “It’s like she kissed him and now she’s in control of him.”  
“Sort of like when we first kissed,” Kris smiled.  
“Yeah you did sort of fall under my spell,” Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes.  
“I wasn’t some love sick teenager around you.”  
“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed.  
“I wasn’t the one that giggled like a school girl whenever I said something funny,” Kris pointed out.  
“So I had a crush on you,” Adam shrugged. “You were a little straight boy. Just my type.”  
“But I wasn’t.”  
“Who knew you were just a little twink underneath,” Adam joked.  
“What have I told you about calling me that,” Kris warned.  
“Okay you’re my little straight boy,” Adam said pulling Kris against his side. “Better?”  
“So do you still like that?” Kris asked resting his hand on Adam’s stomach.  
“Like what?”  
“Straight men,” Kris answered. “Are you still into that?”  
“I’d hardly call my past boyfriends straight men,” Adam smirked. “You’ve met Brad.”  
“Don’t talk about Brad when we’re in bed together,” Kris warned. “I just mean do you have crushes on straight men now?”  
“Now I’m not stupid enough to answer that,” Adam laughed.  
“I’m not going to be mad,” Kris remarked. “It’s not like I don’t have crushes.”  
“And who the hell have you got a crush on?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“You first.”  
“You,” Adam answered. “I have a crush on you.”  
“I know that,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “Who else?”  
“I’m leaving for a tour soon,” Adam sighed. “Should we really be fighting?”  
“Who’s fighting?” Kris asked. “We’re just having a conversation.”  
“Rich.”  
“What?”  
“Rich is pretty cute.”  
“The stylist you’re taking on tour?” Kris asked. “The kid Jacob’s age?”  
“He’s actually almost thirty,” Adam frowned. “And what about you?” he added. “Who do you like?”  
“I’m a grown man I don’t have crushes,” Kris shrugged.  
“It’s Rich too, isn’t it?” Adam smirked.  
“I think it’s his hair,” Kris sighed. “It’s a lot like yours.”  
“It’s the same with his butt,” Adam shrugged. “Just like yours.”  
“So we’ve been married for so long that we have the same taste as men?” Kris frowned.  
“Yeah that’s disturbing,” Adam frowned. “We’re going to start liking the same style of clothes soon.”  
Kris frowned looking over at a pile of Adam’s leather jackets hanging on the closet door. “I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	242. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 242

Flash Forward 2035

“Come on now everybody,” Kim smiled holding up her glass. “This is a celebration.”  
“Papa’s leaving for a while month,” Elle frowned. “How is that a celebration?”  
“Ignore your Mama,” Adam said giving Kim a look. “Anyway it’s only a month. I’ve been away longer than a month before.”  
“Yeah when we were kids,” Sophia pointed out. “You had Dad haven’t been apart in years.”  
“So you’re not going to miss me you’re more worried about your Dad?” Adam asked. “Well don’t I feel loved.”  
“Sure we’re going to miss you, Papa,” Sebastian smiled. “Who’s going to kill the spiders for us? You know they freak the rest of us out.”  
“So I’m your spider killer and your Dad’s babysitter?” Adam asked. “Anyone going to actually miss me and not what I do around here?”  
“I’ll miss you Buddy,” Tristan smiled in between bites of his food.  
“I knew you would sweetheart,” Adam smiled. “That’s why you get my space on the sofa while I’m gone.”  
“Can I sleep in your side of the bed too?” Tristan asked with a big smile on his face.  
Kris frowned looking down at his grandson. “Oh I don’t think that’s…”  
“Of course you can, honey,” Adam smiled. “And remember that Grandpa likes to be woken up very early every morning.”  
“Before the sun comes up?” Tristan asked.  
“What have I done to you?” Kris whispered looking at his husband.  
“I just don’t want you to miss me,” Adam said with a wide smile.  
“Oh he won’t miss you,” Kim smiled. “Kristopher is going to be very busy while you’re away.”  
“I am?”  
“Doing what?” Adam asked.  
“So a month away?” Kim asked. “When you were young you used to go away for much longer. Couldn’t you sell enough tickets for a real tour?”  
“I’m ignoring you old lady,” Adam said with a fake smile.  
“Well Gabe and I are going to be coming out to New York to see you,” Jacob said causing Kim to roll her eyes.  
“You really don’t have to honey,” she said. “Why put yourself through that.”  
“Jacob’s got some meetings in New York too,” Gabe said. “And I thought I would go with him.”  
“Because he can’t be trusted alone,” Sebastian whispered.  
“You told him?” Gabe asked looking at his husband.  
“Told who what?” Adam said looking around the table.  
“He’s my brother I tell him everything,” Jacob shrugged. “If you were closed to your brothers you would know that’s what happens.”  
“Why can’t Gabe be trusted?” Elle asked.  
“Yeah what have you been doing while your husband is away?” Adam frowned.  
“Relax, Papa,” Jacob laughed. “It’s nothing like that. Gabe just gets a little excited with the paint brush when I’m not there.”  
“Yeah I’ve not been following Jacob’s rules when it comes to decorating the house,” Gabe explained.  
“That’s not the half of it,” Sebastian smirked.  
“Do you remember Taylor’s birthday party last summer?” Gabe quizzed looking at Sebastian.  
“What?” Sebastian frowned.  
“I remember,” Gabe smirked. “You and…”  
“So Papa’s leaving us all,” Sebastian interrupted before Gabe could finish. “That’s sad, isn’t it?”  
“You really have brain washed your kids, haven’t you?” Kim asked shaking her head as she looked at Adam.

…………………………………………

“I can’t believe you told your brother about the nursery,” Gabe complained climbing out of the car.  
“Are you still going on about that?” Jacob sighed. “I thought you knew I was a big mouth. I can’t keep secrets.”  
“We’re married now, Jacob,” Gabe frowned pushing open the front door. “We can’t go telling everyone the secrets of our marriage.”  
“It’s Sebastian,” Jacob shrugged.  
“I don’t care if it’s the king of England,” Gabe said annoyed. “You and I are a team.”  
“So you didn’t tell anyone about my little shopping trip?”  
“Of course I didn’t,” Gabe frowned. “You are my husband. I don’t gossip about my husband.”  
“So if I call up Taylor he’s not going to tell me that you gossiped about me at the gym yesterday?”  
“Well that’s different,” Gabe stuttered out. “Taylor is my best friend.”  
“And Sebastian is my brother,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Why can’t I just win one day argument with you?” Gabe sighed. “We’ve been married almost a month and I haven’t even came close yet.”  
“Hard to argue with someone who is always right,” Jacob shrugged. “Now how about some TV before bed?”  
The highlights of the game should be on soon.”  
“Okay let me repeat that,” Jacob smiled. “I’m going to watch some trashy reality TV show. Want to come?”  
“Yeah okay,” Gabe sighed. “But I’m going to win the remote one day too.”  
“That’s what I love about you,” Jacob smiled. “You’ve got a great imagination.”

……………………………………………

“We should get up an hour early so we can have breakfast together before you leave,” Kris said climbing into bed. “I’ll make pancakes.”  
“I don’t want to make you get up early,” Adam shrugged. “You have a lie in.”  
“And just let you leave?” Kris asked. “That’s not our tradition. I used to make you breakfast before the start of every tour. Pancakes.”  
“I remember,” Adam smiled.  
“So I’ll be a good husband and get up early with you and make you your pancakes,” Kris said leaning over to give Adam a kiss.  
“Then I’ll leave for a month,” Adam sighed as he lay down.  
“Now that’s not a happy face,” Kris frowned as he leaned over Adam. “What’s up?”  
“You might not know this about me,” Adam sighed. “But I don’t like being alone.”  
“Well I know you pretty well,” Kris smiled running his hand up Adam’s chest. “I know you don’t like being alone. I mean you follow me from room to room when we’re alone in the house.”  
“And now I’m going to be alone for a whole month,” Adam said taking Kris’s hand in his.  
“You’re going to be on stage every night singing to thousands of people,” Kris pointed out. “I’d hardly call that being alone.”  
“What about in between concerts?”  
“You’re going to have dancers your band, and a whole load of other people,” Kris answered. “You’re going to pray for alone time.”  
“You’re going to come and see me, aren’t you?” Adam asked.  
“Of course I will,” Kris frowned. “I’ll be in Boston waiting for you.”  
“I’m not good at the whole rock star thing,” Adam frowned. “What if I can’t do it?”  
“You’re Adam Lambert,” Kris remarked. “Look up rock star in the dictionary and there’s a picture of you. You are a rock star.”  
“How am I?” Adam sighed. “All I’ve done in the last few years is drive kids to school and break up fights between teenagers. I have no idea what to do on a stage.”  
“Adam you’ve done three world tours,” Kris pointed out. “A few dates around America won’t be that bad.”  
“I’m being silly,” Adam admitted. “I guess I just don’t want to leave you.”  
“You don’t want to leave our full house of kids and my Mama?” Kris asked with a smirk. “You don’t want to travel and go places where horny woman scream your name, and beg you to take them back to your hotel room. Spend every night in the hotel bar while you and Tommy watch pretty boys and girls dance.”  
“Is that what you think I’m going to be doing for the next month?” Adam smirked.  
“That was your tours twenty years ago.”  
“I’m going to enjoy the screaming for about an hour before I get a headache and want to lie down,” Adam said causing Kris to smirk. “And Tommy and I will to too busy talking about our kids to even notice pretty boys and girls.”  
“You should be careful, Adam,” Kris warned. “You’re starting to sound like an old man.”  
“What if your Mama takes a funny turn?” Adam asked. “What if one of our kids turns up with another kid for us to look after?”  
“Then they’ll have to sleep on the floor,” Kris shrugged.  
“And your Mama?”  
“My Mama will be fine,” Kris smiled. “You know for someone who doesn’t like my Mama you do spend a lot of your time worrying about her.”  
“Yeah we’ll it’s hard to be mad at a woman who brought you into the world,” Adam shrugged. “And don’t give me that look. I do love your Mama even though she makes me want to scream.”  
“Save the screaming for the stage, baby,” Kris smiled reaching over to turn off the light before laying his head down on Adam’s chest.  
“Kris?” Adam whispered into the dark.  
“Yes, Adam?”  
“Tell me I’m not going to screw this up,” Adam whispered. “Tell me I’m not going to go on stage and make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone.”  
“You are going to show the world why you’re still the biggest selling artist in the world,” Kris smiled snuggling closer to Adam.  
“I love your confidence in me,” Adam breathed out.  
“You should go to sleep,” Kris whispered.  
“I’m not going to be able to hold you for the next month,” Adam frowned squeezing Kris tighter.  
“What have I done to you?” Kris asked with a soft laugh. “When I first met you nothing but performing mattered to you. Now I’m going to have to force you out the front door in the morning.”  
“I just don’t like being alone,” Adam sighed.  
“You’re not going to be alone,” Kris remarked. “Tommy’s going to be there, and you’ve always got Rich,” he added with a smirk.  
“You think he’s cute too,” Adam frowned. “Don’t tease me about it.”  
“Okay, okay,” Kris laughed. “Just you be careful when you’re backstage during costume changes. You wouldn’t want Rich catching you with your pants down.”  
“Actually Rich will be the one helping me change,” Adam remarked causing Kris to stop laughing.  
“He’s doing what?”  
“Well he is my stylist,” Adam smirked.  
“He’s going to see you naked?” Kris asked sitting up.  
“It’s not nice to tease is it?” Adam asked pulling Kris back into his arms.  
“I don’t like the idea of him seeing you naked.”  
“He’s straight,” Adam laughed. “Anyway I should be worried about him seeing me with my top off. I don’t have that six pack I’m always talking about getting.”  
“Now I don’t want you to go,” Kris frowned.  
“Shh baby,” Adam whispered patting Kris’s back. “We should get some sleep. I’ve got to get up early in the morning.”

…………………………………………..

“Try and not trip and fall off the stage,” Kim said reaching up to give Adam a kiss on the cheek.  
“You get anymore crazy and I’m putting you in a home, old lady,” Adam said with a fake smile.  
“Papa remember you can’t dance like you’re in your twenties now,” Elle said moving forward to give Adam a hug. “Because you’re not in your twenties now.”  
“Because you’re old,” Kim added.  
“Just you behave,” Adam sighed looking at Elle. “I don’t want your Dad calling me up telling me you’re not behaving.”  
“I hope you’re going to tell Sebastian the same thing,” Elle frowned. “Why am I always the one getting picked on?”  
“Because you’re the one that always gets into trouble,” Sebastian answered. “Remember and don’t stress yourself out too much Papa. It’s only a tour, and if you want to come home you call us and we’ll come and get you.”  
“Are we sending him to war?” Sophia asked leaning against the door frame. “He’s escaping for a month. He should be skipping down the driveway.”  
“Just give your Papa a kiss goodbye,” Kris sighed pushing Sophia forward.  
“Can I just say that everyone is being stupid?” Sophia said wrapping her arms around Adam. “I remember when I was seven you left for almost seven months. We had to talk to you through a webcam every day. A month is going to go by so fast.”  
“You just take care of my grandkids,” Adam said giving Sophia a kiss on the head. “Don’t leave Brad alone with them for too long.”  
“I’ll put posters of you up all around their rooms,” Sophia whispered. “I’ll even put your albums on as bedtime stories for them.”  
“You’re taking that jacket?” Jacob asked as he looked inside Adam’s car. “Papa that jacket is twenty years old.”  
“And a classic,” Adam smiled moving to wrap his arms around Jacob. “I’ve worn that jacket on every tour.”  
“I think I’m going to cry,” Jacob mumbled into Adam’s chest.  
“I have the clothes you designed for me,” Adam smiled. “I’m wearing the pants during my opening number. And don’t worry I’ll tell every interviewer that you designed them.”  
“Can you tell them I didn’t design that jacket?” Jacob asked. “Please I just don’t want everyone thinking I designed that thing.”  
“Okay, okay everyone,” Kris announced clapping his hands. “Say goodbye to your Papa.”  
“I think Dad means everyone go inside so he can say goodbye to Dad,” Elle remarked.  
“Unless you all want to watch us make out,” Kris said causing everyone to groan. “Say goodbye then.”  
“Yeah I don’t want to watch that,” Sebastian said walking backwards. “Bye Papa.”  
“Yeah come on Elle,” Sophia laughed. “I like pretending my parents don’t do that. Come on Mama.”  
“Are you really sure about that jacket?” Jacob asked as Sophia pushed him into the house.  
“The jacket is fine,” Kris said wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck. “Don’t listen to him.”  
“I’m scared,” Adam whispered into Kris’s neck. “What if I say I don’t want to go?”  
“You can’t stay here,” Kris answered. “All your fans will be getting ready for your first show. Can’t let everyone down.”  
“I don’t want to be Adam Lambert anymore,” Adam admitted.  
“Then who do you want to be?”  
“I want to be Kris’s husband,” Adam answered without thinking. “Sophia, Jacob, Sebastian, and Elle’s Papa. Tristan and Grace’s Buddy. That’s who I want to be.”  
“And that’s exactly who you are,” Kris said taking Adam’s face in his hands. “And you’re also Adam Lambert. Rock god.”  
“Promise you’re going to come and visit me?”  
“I’m going to be your groupie,” Kris answered. “Following you around the country, hoping you notice me and take me back to your hotel room.”  
“And what are you going to do when we get into the hotel room?” Adam asked letting his hands run down Kris’s back.  
“Have you not left yet?”  
“Kim,” Adam sighed. “Weren’t you told to go inside?”  
“Shouldn’t you be on a plane?”  
“She knows what she’s doing,” Adam complained causing Kris to laugh.  
“I’m going to call you later when I get into bed and we’ll continue this conversation,” Kris smiled reaching up to give Adam a kiss.  
“Kristopher, your lunch is ready,” Kim called out from the front door.  
“You know if it was okay for men to hit woman…”  
“Let it go,” Kris smiled pulling Adam back down against his mouth.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	243. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 243

Flash Forward 2035

“So this is what touring is like for a pair of guys in their fifties?” Tommy asked taking a seat next to Adam at the bar. “You think Madonna and her crew did this?”  
“I wouldn’t know,” Adam shrugged taking a sip of his beer. “I was never invited backstage at one of Madonna’s concerts.”  
“That’s probably because you beat her to number one that time both your albums were released the same week,” Tommy smirked. “Then you won the grammy the following year.”  
“So tonight was okay?” Adam asked glancing at Tommy. “There wasn’t any mistakes?”  
“Went like clockwork,” Tommy answered. “We’re old pros at this now.”  
“I thought my voice was a little shaky during the first three numbers,” Adam frowned.  
“Oh my god, Kris was right,” Tommy sighed. “Seriously, Adam?”  
“What?”  
“Kris called me and told me to keep an eye on you,” Tommy explained. “That you might be nervous about this tour. I thought it was Kris just being funny because you were leaving, but he was right. You’re nervous.”  
“And you weren’t up there?”  
“Hell no,” Tommy laughed. “I’ve been waiting for your comeback since the day after you announced your retirement. Do you know what it’s like to tour with the bands that are out today? I spent the last six months following a group of nineteen year olds around the world. I had to listen to them brag about the girls they were banging every night. Do you know what it’s like to hear that when you have a fifteen year old daughter?”  
“And you said you were going to be a cool Dad when you found out about Autumn,” Adam scoffed.  
“She has a picture of those guys above her bed,” Tommy said annoyed. “Another three years and she’ll be dating guys like that. I can be as uncool as I want.”  
“Yeah I was going to be a cool Papa,” Adam smirked.  
“So what changed?”  
“I had a girl,” Adam answered. “She was a few weeks old and a baby hit on her. I’ve been crazy ever since.”  
“What are we doing?” Tommy sighed looking around the bar.  
“Celebrating our first night on tour,” Adam answered.  
“No,” Tommy said looking at the dance floor. “Our band and your dancers are celebrating. You and I are sitting here like we’re they’re parents.”  
“Not one of them is over twenty five,” Adam pointed out. “We could be their parents.”  
“They’re all under twenty five?” Tommy winced. “Fuck we’re old.”  
“I’ll slap you in a minute,” Adam frowned.  
“I brought some dvds with me if you want to come hang out in my room,” Tommy said finishing off his beer.  
“And let them win?” Adam asked.  
“So what do you want to do?” Tommy asked. “I don’t think I can dance to this music.”  
“We could dance to it if we were drunk,” Adam smiled.  
“So your answer is to get so drunk we don’t care that we’re old?”  
“It works for me,” Adam shrugged.  
“Then order something stronger than beer,” Tommy said.  
“Shots?”  
“We want to get drunk not die,” Tommy frowned. “Order strong beer.”  
“Now we’re living on the edge,” Adam smirked.  
“It’s how we roll,” Tommy shrugged.

…………………………………….

“Kristopher, is that you?” Kim called out at the sound of the front door closing.  
“It is Mama,” Kris called back. “I’m just going to grab a shower and I’ll be right now.”  
“No no,” Kim called out. “Come in the kitchen now please. I want you to meet someone.”  
“Mama it’s almost midnight,” Kris frowned. “Who have you…” Kris froze at the kitchen door.  
“Now you know who this is, don’t you Kristopher?” Kim smiled standing up from the table.  
“Andrea?” Kris asked.  
“That’s right,” Kim smiled. “I told you he would remember you.”  
“Hi Kris,” Andrea smiled standing up. “Bet you’re surprised to see me?”  
“You could say that,” Kris nodded. “What… what are you doing here?”  
“I moved to LA with my two daughters about two years ago.”  
“After her divorce,” Kim added.  
“Yeah your Mama got my number from mine,” Andrea laughed.  
“And I’ve told her all about you,” Kim smiled.  
“Yeah I’m sorry to hear about your divorce,” Andrea said softly.  
“My divorce?” Kris asked looking at his Mama.  
“Kristopher, Adam left you,” Kim said. “You don’t have to hide it. I thought it was time you moved on.”  
“He left this afternoon,” Kris pointed out.  
“I thought you said he’d been gone a while,” Andrea frowned.  
“In his mind Adam left years ago,” Kim answered.  
“He’s only gone on tour, Mama,” Kris frowned. “He’ll be back in a month.”  
“Oh,” Andrea said. “Kim said…”  
“I can figure out what my Mama said,” Kris interrupted. “Mama you remember I’m gay right?”  
“Of course you’re not,” Kim scoffed.  
“Been married to Adam for twenty-five years,” Kris pointed out. “I think that makes me pretty gay.”  
“It makes you nice,” Kim explained. “You just didn’t want to hurt Adam’s feelings.”  
“Okay I’m confused,” Andrea admitted.  
“My Mama hasn’t been herself for a while,” Kris explained. “She gets confused.”  
“She’s still in the room,” Kim frowned. “Now Andrea why don’t you and Kris sit down and talk while I make us all a nice cup of tea?”  
“I should…”  
“Kristopher a word, please?” Kim asked pulling Kris to the side.  
“Yeah Mama?” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead.  
“If you are not careful you are going to blow it with this girl,” Kim warned. “Now go over there and be nice.”  
“Mama I’m a married man,” Kris said gently. “I can’t date this girl.”  
“But you want to,” Kim smiled. “I can see it in your eyes.”  
“Dad?”  
“Sebastian,” Kris said turning around. “What are you doing up?”  
“I heard talking,” Sebastian answered looking at Andrea. “Everything okay?”  
“Sebastian come and meet Andrea,” Kim said taking hold of Sebastian’s hand. “This is your Dad’s new girlfriend.”  
“How long was I asleep?” Sebastian asked confused.  
“Sebastian why don’t you go back to bed?” Kris asked.  
“Kristopher the kids have to get used to you and Adam living separate lives,” Kim smiled. “It’s not like you’re going to be single forever.”  
“Mama didn’t take her pills tonight, did she?” Sebastian asked looking at Kris.  
“I don’t think so,” Kris sighed.

……………………………………………….

“You are the weakest man I know,” Adam frowned as he held Tommy up against the wall. “How can you be this drunk on beer?”  
“I haven’t drank since the day I found out about Autumn,” Tommy answered. “I spend my days making sure boys don’t go near my little girl.”  
“You’re always on tour,” Adam pointed out pressing the elevator button. “Can’t you get drunk then?”  
“I’m on tour with strangers,” Tommy shrugged. “Kids. I can’t sit and drink with a group of kids. I’d be put on some sort of register for that.”  
“So you waited for my comeback to start having a drink problem?” Adam smirked.  
“I only did it to cheer you up, Lambert,” Tommy frowned.  
“And now I’m holding you up,” Adam smirked as the elevator doors opened.  
“Oh… I didn’t know you guys were still up,” Rich frowned stepping out of the elevator.  
“Well I’m up,” Adam shrugged. “This slipped a while a ago.”  
“I could still drink you under the table, Lambert,” Tommy frowned.  
“If I let you go you’re going to fall, aren’t you?” Adam asked dryly.  
“Don’t let me go.”  
“That’s what I thought,” Adam smirked.  
“So are you guys going to bed?” Rich asked looking between Adam and Tommy.  
“Well we’re going to try,” Adam answered. “You going back to the bar?”  
“I got bored in my room,” Rich shrugged.  
“Well the dancers are still there,” Adam said nodding his head towards the bar. “It’s like something out of high school musical in there,” he added with a laugh.  
“Is that like a movie or something?” Rich asked causing Tommy to giggle.  
“He’s so young.”  
“Stop slipping,” Adam frowned pushing Tommy back up against the wall.  
“You need a hand?” Rich asked.  
“You’d think for someone so small he’s be light,” Adam complained as Rich moved to take Tommy’s other arm.  
“Is that your way of calling me fat, Lambert?” Tommy frowned as they pushed him into the elevator.  
“My wrist is thicker than your whole leg,” Adam answered. “So are you enjoying our tour Rich?”  
“It’s something new,” Rich smiled. “I’ve only ever done promotional tours before.”  
“My first tour was an Adam Lambert tour,” Tommy smiled. “I saw a lot of things that year.”  
“You’re going to bed now, Tommy,” Adam said pushing Tommy through the hotel room door.  
“And what about you, Lambert?” Tommy asked. “Where are you going?”  
“Should I leave you two alone?” Rich asked taking a step back.  
“To do what?” Tommy frowned.  
“I mean I was warned that things happen on tours,” Rich stuttered. “Things I shouldn’t talk about. So if you two want to be left alone…”  
“What’s he talking about?” Tommy asked looking confused.  
“I think he’s suggesting that you and I are going to do something in this hotel room,” Adam answered.  
“Are you suggesting that I’m going to have sex with Adam?” Tommy asked confused. “Is that what he’s suggesting Adam?”  
“I think it might be,” Adam said with a smirk.  
“I didn’t mean any offence,” Rich stuttered. “And whatever happens here will never leave this room.”  
“Well I’m not going to have sex with Adam,” Tommy frowned throwing himself down on the bed. “I couldn’t have sex with a room full of models right now. I couldn’t have sex with myself right now if I tried.”  
“Go to sleep Tommy,” Adam smiled. “I’ll see you in the morning. I’m going to have a word with Rich.”  
“You’re going to fire me, aren’t you?” Rich asked as Adam led him out of the room.  
“I’m not going to fire you, no,” Adam answered. “But you do know I’m married right? Got a house full of kids and grandkids?”  
“I know all that,” Rich nodded. “I just thought…”  
“It’s okay,” Adam said holding his hands up. “Let’s just forget it.”  
“Is he going to be okay alone?” Rich asked pointing at Tommy’s closed hotel room door.  
“He’s going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning, but I’m sure he’ll cope,” Adam answered. “You going to the bar now?”  
“It’s not really my scene,” Rich shrugged. “I just didn’t want to be alone in my hotel room. I don’t really like being alone.”  
“I know that feeling,” Adam sighed. “I was going to watch a movie or something if you want join me?”  
“In your room?” Rich asked.  
“Married, remember?” Adam asked pointing at his wedding ring.  
“Right,” Rich laughed.  
“Plus I’ve got kids round about your age,” Adam added walking towards his room.  
“I’m actually twenty-four,” Rich frowned stopping in front of Adam’s hotel room door.  
“My oldest is going to be twenty-four in November,” Adam smirked pushing open the door.  
“You make yourself sound so old,” Rich laughed.  
“Compared to you I am,” Adam shrugged closing the hotel room door behind him. “So you want anything to drink?”  
“You know you shouldn’t think of yourself like that,” Rich frowned. “I’d say you’re looking pretty good for a guy your age.”  
“I’d say that’s one way of not getting fired,” Adam smiled. “Drink?”  
“A beer if you’ve got it.”  
“One beer coming up,” Adam smiled before turning to the kitchen area.

…………………………………………………………

“Please tell me I didn’t wake you?” Adam groaned into the phone.  
“You didn’t wake me,” Kris said rubbing his eyes.  
“I did though, didn’t I?”  
“Well it is…” Kris paused looking at his alarm clock. “Three in the morning. I take it your show went well, and that you decided to celebrate afterwards?”  
“You got my text?”  
“Drinking with Tommy?” Kris smiled. “Yeah I got that one. I figured your show went well or you would have been on the phone right after complaining with me. So why are you still up?”  
“Rich has just left,” Adam answered laying back on the pillow.  
“Left?” Kris asked. “As in left your hotel room?”  
“Don’t panic,” Adam smiled. “We were watching a movie. Tommy got too drunk for me to hang out with.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Kris sighed. “I had my own visitor tonight.”  
“Please tell me Brad didn’t come by and annoy you,” Adam sighed. “I warned him not to.”  
“No, Brad I would have been happy about,” Kris sighed. “My Mama invited an old friend over.”  
“Let me guess,” Adam said into the phone. “It was a girl?”  
“Not just a girl,” Kris answered. “It was Andrea Simpson.”  
“Who’s Andrea… oh my god. Really?” Adam gasped into the phone.  
“So you’ve remember Andrea?”  
“That’s the bitch you took naked pictures with in the bath?” Adam asked annoyed. “What was that little whore doing in my house?”  
“Okay those naked pictures were taken when we were six months old,” Kris sighed. “And my Mama invited her. Since you’ve left me.”  
“That woman is unbelievable,” Adam sighed shaking his head.  
“It’s okay she’s taken her pills now,” Kris said. “And she’s tucked up in bed.”  
“What did you do to get rid of the whore?” Adam asked.  
“It was actually good to see her,” Kris smiled laying back on his bed. “We ended up having a drink together.”  
“Well me and Rich had a drink together too,” Adam frowned. “Well he had a beer and I had a coffee, but drinking was involved.”  
“So should I worry about you in hotel rooms with cute boys?” Kris frowned.  
“He’s the same age as our daughter,” Adam answered. “That’s twenty nine years younger than me.”  
“You still think he’s cute,” Kris remarked.  
“Oh he’s very cute,” Adam smiled. “You’re cuter though.”  
“Smooth talking Lambert,” Kris smirked. “So tonight was okay? Didn’t fall off the stage or anything?”  
“I managed to stand up right,” Adam answered. “Even managed to sing a little.”  
“Aren’t you a good little singer,” Kris joked.  
“My whole body was shaking for the first three songs though,” Adam sighed. “Luckily Tommy was there to nudge me out of it.”  
“I’m sure you were amazing,” Kris smiled.  
“But now I’m all alone in my hotel room,” Adam sighed. “I hate this part of touring.”  
“I know, baby,” Kris sighed. “But it’s not forever.”  
“Are you alone in bed?”  
“No actually,” Kris smiled looking over to Adam’s side of the bed. “I have a lady in my bed.”  
“If that’s that whore I’ll fly home right now,” Adam said annoyed.  
“It’s not the whore,” Kris sighed.  
“Please tell me it’s not your Mama,” Adam frowned. “I think I’d rather it be the whore.”  
“It’s Grace,” Kris sighed. “Grace fell asleep in our bed tonight. What kind of sicko do you think I am sharing a bed with my own Mama?”  
“You never know,” Adam shrugged. “Your Mama would do anything to get me out of the picture.”  
“I think she’s missing you,” Kris said gently.  
“She’s missing someone to annoy more like,” Adam scoffed.  
“You in bed?”  
“I’m in a cold lonely bed,” Adam sighed. “Wishing you were here.”  
“No you need to be here,” Kris smiled looking over at Grace. “Grace must be dreaming. She’s little out little giggles every few seconds.”  
“Don’t,” Adam sighed. “You’re making me want to come home.”  
“What happened to my rock star husband?” Kris frowned.  
“He fell in love with a very cute man and a whole load of kids,” Adam sighed.  
“Boston will be soon and I’ll come and visit you,” Kris said softly. “And Jacob and Gabe are getting everything ready to join you in New York. And there’s always Rich until we are reunited.”  
“And you have Andrea,” Adam frowned. “You think I could get a flight home tonight?”  
“The only person in my bed until you come home will be Grace,” Kris answered.  
“I guess I can live with that,” Adam smiled. “Will you give her a kiss from me?”  
“Of course.”  
“Will you tell her to give you a kiss from me too?”  
“Why don’t you save your kisses up and give them to me in person?” Kris asked.  
“I really miss you,” Adam sighed. “And it’s only been one day.”  
“Hang in there Mr Lambert-Allen,” Kris smiled. “We’ll be together again soon.”  
“And then I’m never letting you go,” Adam warned.  
“Is that a promise?”  
“It’s a fact,” Adam answered causing Kris to laugh.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	244. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 244

Flash Forward 2035

“So how is the hangover working out for you?” Adam asked climbing onto the tour bus.  
“I’ll let you know when it happens,” Tommy smiled. “I’m still drunk.”  
“You’re going to suffer for that later,” Adam smirked.  
“Never mind me,” Tommy said moving closer to Adam on the small sofa. “I overheard the dancers whispering this morning.”  
“Yeah?” Adam asked looking towards the table the dancers were sitting. “And?”  
“And they were saying that Rich was sneaking out of your hotel room in the middle of the night,” Tommy whispered. “I didn’t believe it of course. I know my friend wouldn’t do that.”  
“Actually I did,” Adam shrugged. “We watched a movie.”  
“Did you read him a bedtime story too?” Tommy asked with a wide smile.  
“Is that your way of telling me he’s young?” Adam quizzed causing Tommy to nod.  
“Like the same age as Sophia young.”  
“He’s actually eight months older than Sophia,” Adam frowned. “And who care what age he is? It’s not like I’m doing anything with him. Married, remember?” he added showing Tommy his wedding ring.  
“You should be careful,” Tommy warned. “If news got out that you had a young man in your hotel room in the middle of the night you’d be in a lot of trouble. And there would be Kris wanting answers.”  
“Kris already knows,” Adam remarked. “He actually spent his night with a woman.”  
“I’ll never understand your marriage,” Tommy frowned.  
“Yeah I don’t get it either,” Adam shrugged. “But it works.”

……………………………………

“Dad?”  
“In here, Sebastian,” Kris called out from the bedroom. “You okay?”  
“I just thought you should know that our new Mommy is downstairs waiting for you,” Sebastian said taking a seat down on Kris’s bed.  
“Andrea?” Kris frowned. “She’s back?”  
“Mama said you’re going on a date,” Sebastian remarked.  
“You don’t honestly believe that, do you?” Kris sighed.  
“No,” Sebastian shrugged. “I guess I’m more worried about Mama than the fact there’s a woman down there all dressed up like she’s going to the Oscars.”  
“She’s dressed up?”  
“Not as dressed up as Papa gets when you go out on dates,” Sebastian answered. “But you can tell she’s made an effort. She’s brought along her two kids too. Would they be my new step-sisters?”  
“You’re not funny,” Kris warned. “She really thinks we’re going on a date?”  
“Mama sent me up here to make sure you get dressed properly,” Sebastian nodded. “She wants to see you in a nice plaid shirt like you used to wear.”  
“Your Papa is going to freak,” Kris sighed running a hand through his hair. “He’s going to want to beat up a woman. And if the paps see us… well it will probably kill him.”  
“Maybe you should call him and warn him,” Sebastian remarked. “Maybe ask for permission.”  
“I do not need your Papa’s permission to go to dinner with an old friend,” Kris frowned.  
“Here is your cell, Dad,” Sebastian smiled handing Kris his phone.  
“Thank you,” Kris sighed taking the phone. “Can you leave me alone for a minute?”  
“It’s really matter where I am in the house,” Sebastian answered standing up. “I’ll still here Papa scream when you tell him.”  
“Yes, thank you, son,” Kris sighed pushing Sebastian out the door as he dialled Adam’s number. “You’ve been very helpful.”  
“What should I tell Mama?” Sebastian asked as Kris closed the door on him.  
“Adam?”  
“Hey baby,” Adam smiled into the phone. “Is this you calling to tell me you’re at the airport and are coming to see me?”  
“I wish,” Kris sighed sitting down on the bed. “I was actually calling you to ask you permission. Well not ask your permission, but to… well to let you know what’s going on with me.”  
“What are you stuttering about?” Adam frowned.  
“Mama invited Andrea over so I could take her out to dinner,” Kris said in a rush. “Sebastian thought I should tell you.”  
“Are you telling me you’re going out on a date with a woman?” Adam frowned sitting up. “Seriously, Kris?”  
“It’s not a date,” Kris sighed. “She’s a single mother of two teenage daughters,” he explained. “It’s just two adults going out for a bite to eat. I’m really only doing it to shut my Mama up.”  
“Is she annoying you?” Adam asked.  
“I guess,” Kris shrugged.  
“Say it.”  
“What?”  
“Tell me your Mama is annoying you,” Adam answered.  
“Adam,” Kris warned. “That’s my Mama you’re talking about.”  
“Say it.”  
“Look I can’t just…”  
“Kris,” Adam sighed. “Be honest about your Mama for once in your life. It’s okay to say something not so nice about her.”  
“Okay she’s annoying me,” Kris whispered. “There was actually a moment today that I thought about looking at care homes for her.”  
“Okay you can go on your date,” Adam smiled.  
“What?” Kris asked confused. “Okay what happened?”  
“I just wanted to know that your Mama pisses you off too,” Adam smiled. “Now go and have fun, but remember I’ll be texting you every chance I get. Just to let your little whore know you’re happily married. And you better talk about me,” he warned. “Lots and lots of nice things about me. And tell her you miss me.”  
“I do miss you,” Kris admitted. “I woke up hugging Grace I miss you so much.”  
“I woke up hugging my pillow,” Adam said sadly. “Is this worth it?”  
“Are you having fun onstage every night?” Kris asked.  
“It’s the only time I’m having fun,” Adam answered.  
“Then it’s worth it,” Kris smiled. “And it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”  
“You’re going on a date with your ex,” Adam frowned. “That’s where you’re going.”  
“How is she my ex?” Kris asked confused.  
“You took naked pictures with her.”  
“We were babies and taking a bath together,” Kris pointed out. “We have old pictures of Sophia and Tye taking baths together when they stayed with us.”  
“And now they’re married,” Adam said. “I’ve changed my mind you can’t go with the little whore.”  
“Doing it to make my annoying Mama happy, remember?” Kris asked.  
“Fine,” Adam sighed. “But if you divorce me and marry her I’m going to write a tell all book about you. I’ll write all about our sex life.”  
“Will you?”  
“No,” Adam sighed. “You’re great in bed. Telling the world about our sex life will only make more women fall for you.”  
“You could write about my hairy toes,” Kris shrugged.  
“I happen to like your hairy toes,” Adam smiled. “You’re not going to show the whore your hairy toes, are you?”  
“Only you get to see my hairy toes,” Kris smiled. “You’re not showing Rich your hairy toes, are you?”  
“Excuse me?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“I just mean…”  
“I do not have hairy toes,” Adam interrupted. “My toes are perfect.”  
“Of course they are,” Kris sighed. “I was just trying to be cute.”  
“Well you’ve ruined it now.”  
“I should get going,” Kris sighed. “Don’t want to keep the whore waiting.”  
“See,” Adam smiled. “This is why I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Kris smiled. “And you do have hairy toes,” he added before hanging up.

………………………………………….

“You know there was quite a few broken hearts when you married Katy,” Andrea said looking across the table at Kris.  
“Yeah?”  
“Although when you turned out to be gay there was quite a few happy people going around Conway,” Andrea smiled.  
“Katy wasn’t one of them,” Kris smiled.  
“She’s with your brother now?”  
“Yep,” Kris nodded. “You should be around during our family reunions,” he tried to joke.  
“And what about Adam?” Andrea asked. “You haven’t really mentioned him.”  
“Well he’s on tour right now,” Kris said reaching for his wine glass. “It’s sort of like a comeback. He hasn’t been in the public eye for a few years.”  
“And he’s okay with this?” Andrea asked taking a drink of her wine.  
“Old friends having dinner?” Kris asked. “Why wouldn’t he be?”  
“Your Mama sort of hinted at him being a little controlling,” Andrea explained.  
“My Mama’s a little dramatic,” Kris smiled.  
“She just said I should keep going out with you a secret,” Andrea explained. “In case Adam found out about it.”  
“Adam knows exactly where we are,” Kris remarked. “My Mama hasn’t been herself in a while.”  
“I figured that,” Andrea nodded. “She got into a conversation with me earlier about you wanting to date.”  
“I’m married,” Kris said holding up his wedding ring.  
“She was saying that you and Adam aren’t happy.”  
“We’re happy,” Kris sighed.  
“Apparently you and Adam have been arguing over some guitar player,” Andrea remarked.  
“Tommy?”  
“That’s it,” Andrea nodded. “Apparently Adam is pretty close to him.”  
“He’s known Tommy for twenty-five years,” Kris nodded. “They’re pretty close. Tommy’s also straight with a partner. My Mama just likes looking for trouble.”  
“So she doesn’t really like Adam I take it?” Andrea asked.  
“She loves Adam,” Kris smiled. “She just loves annoying him more.”  
“I get that,” Andrea shrugged. “My Mama hated my ex-husband until I told her we were getting divorced. She still goes on about him.”  
“How about we order?” Kris asked handing Andrea the menu. “Then you can catch me up on everything that’s been happening with you.”  
“I wouldn’t want to depress you,” Andrea joked accepting the menu.

……………………………………………..

“Your husband’s on a date?” Rich asked confused.  
“With a whore,” Adam nodded taking another drink. “And I told him he could.”  
“You know I’ve always been afraid of marriage,” Rich remarked. “But if that’s what it’s like… hell maybe I should give it a go.”  
“He’s just damn lucky I trust him,” Adam nodded.  
“And that you’re in another state,” Rich added.  
“That too.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“We don’t have a show tomorrow,” Adam shrugged. “I can be drunk if I want.”  
“And where’s Tommy?” Rich asked looking around the bar.  
“He’s really weak when it comes to drinking,” Adam frowned. “He used to be so much better. The dancers took him up to his room.”  
“And left you all alone down here?”  
“Oh I’m not alone,” Adam smiled. “Mark’s here.”  
“And who is Mark?” Rich asked looking around the bar.  
“He’s…” Adam frowned as he looked beside him. “I swear he was right here.”  
“Maybe he had to leave.”  
“Great,” Adam sighed. “I bored a fan so much he had to leave me. What hope do I have with Kris not leaving me?”  
“Kris is leaving you?”  
“I’m going to tell you something that might shock you,” Adam whispered leaning into Rich. “I’m a little dramatic.”  
“That’s not shocking,” Rich laughed. “The first time we met cried because I was wearing a pair of pants you liked.”  
“But they were so cute,” Adam groaned. “I just wanted to be young enough to wear them.”  
“I’m sure you could pull them off.”  
“I really can’t,” Adam whispered. “I tried and my husband had to cut me out of them.”  
“Oh you should see how I get out of them,” Rich laughed causing Adam’s eyes to widen.  
“I don’t think my husband would like that.”  
“I wasn’t suggesting,” Rich laughed. “Look why don’t I help you up to your room?”  
“Because I’m not drunk enough,” Adam answered.  
“I’ll get you one last drink and then I’ll take you to your room,” Rich suggested. “How does that sound.”  
“It sounds sad,” Adam answered. “You have to drink with me or I’m just an old guy at a bar getting drink.”  
“You are not an old guy,” Rich laughed. “But I will have a drink with you, but if I get drunk it’s your fault.”  
“Try the shots,” Adam smiled.

……………………………………………..

“Dad?”  
“Come in Sebastian,” Kris said laying back on the bed.  
“So how was your date?” Sebastian asked sitting down on Adam’s side of the bed. “Did you give her a kiss goodnight?”  
“You better not let your Papa hear you,” Kris warned.  
“I’m not that stupid,” Sebastian smiled. “But you had a nice time?”  
“It was good talking about the old days,” Kris nodded. “Remembering things that I had long forgotten.”  
“Got a lot to tell Papa then.”  
“Yeah,” Kris sighed looking down at his cell. “If he would answer his phone.”  
“He’s not?”  
“I’ve been calling him since I got home,” Kris answered.  
“Maybe he’s already asleep,” Sebastian suggested. “I mean it’s nearly midnight.”  
“You’re probably right,” Kris nodded. “I just haven’t said goodnight to him yet.”  
“You two really are like a teenage couple aren’t you?” Sebastian smirked.  
“It’s just that we’ve said goodnight to each other for the past twenty-six years,” Kris shrugged. “Even when we weren’t talking. It’s just weird when it doesn’t happen. Plus Sophia wouldn’t let Grace sleep in here with me tonight because she has day care tomorrow and apparently I keep her awake too long. Now I’m sleeping in this big bed all alone.”  
“Yeah you two can’t be apart anymore,” Sebastian sighed. “What if I slept in the bed beside you? I mean without you telling anyone.”  
“I can’t force my seventeen-year-old to do that.”  
“I’m offering.”  
“Okay then,” Kris smiled pulling back the coffees. “Now do you want to watch a chat show or football?”  
“We’re not watching a chat show,” Sebastian answered taking the remote off of Kris. “And give me your cell or you’ll be looking at it every two seconds.”  
“He might still call.”  
“He’s probably tucked up in bed,” Sebastian said taking the cell. “Now this is the only time you’ll get to watch football in bed so enjoy.”  
“Your Papa lets me watch the football if I keep it on mute.”  
“Aren’t you a lucky husband,” Sebastian smirked.

…………………………………….

“Okay, okay, why don’t you just sit on the bed,” Rich said watching Adam stagger towards the bed. “Before you fall and break something and there will be no tour. I don’t want to explain that to your management.”  
“I need to do something,” Adam said looking around. “There’s something I’m supposed to be doing right now.”  
“You’re supposed to be going to bed,” Rich said pushing Adam down onto the bed. “Now are you going to be okay?”  
“No,” Adam sighed. “I’m drunk and alone in a hotel room. That’s never good.”  
“Well,” Rich sighed looking around the room. “I guess I could sleep on the sofa. Just in case you need something.”  
“That’s so not part of your job,” Adam frowned. “You’re supposed to be in charge of my clothes.”  
“And right now you’re laying on your bed in a pretty pricy suit,” Rich remarked pulling Adam up. “So why don’t you get changed for bed and I’ll go to my room and get changed. We could watch some TV.”  
“I’m really supposed to be doing something right now,” Adam frowned looking around. “What am I forgetting?”  
“Okay we’re going to get your shoes off,” Rich sighed pushing Adam back on the bed.  
“You’re a good guy,” Adam smiled laying back on the bed.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Rich smiled.  
“Don’t take my socks off,” Adam mumbled closing his eyes. “You aren’t allowed to see my hairy toes.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	245. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 245

Flash Forward 2035

“So how mad are you?” Adam asked into the phone.  
“So you’re alive?”  
“Look I know I was supposed to call you last night,” Adam sighed. “But I completely passed out. Drink was involved.”  
“I know…”  
“And that’s no excuse… what do you mean you know?” Adam frowned. “How do you know?”  
“I called your cell at seven this morning and Rich answered,” Kris answered. “He told me all about your night.”  
“Yeah that doesn’t sound good,” Adam sighed. “He sort of helped me to my room.”  
“Is that all he did?”  
“Really, Kris?” Adam asked annoyed. “You want to know the answer to that question.”  
“No,” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes. “I was just worried about you. It’s not like you not to call.”  
“And I’m sorry for that,” Adam sighed. “But you shouldn’t ask stupid questions.”  
“Look can we start again?”  
“Sure.”  
“Morning,” Kris said.  
“Morning,” Adam smiled. “Just up?”  
“No I’ve been awake most of the night,” Kris sighed. “I forgot how much Sebastian moves around in his sleep.”  
“You shared a bed with Sebastian?” Adam asked confused.  
“Don’t judge me,” Kris warned. “I’m not used to sleeping alone anymore. I don’t think I’ve had a bed to myself in about ten years.”  
“Yeah well it’s not much fun on this side either,” Adam sighed. “Can’t I do shows without touring?”  
“You have to get to all the venues so no,” Kris answered. “You can’t.”  
“I could do shows just in LA,” Adam pointed out. “My fans can travel to me.”  
“I don’t think they’re going to do that,” Kris laughed.  
“I met two people from LA last night,” Adam remarked. “They live about five minutes away from us. When I asked why they didn’t just wait until my shows in LA they said they planned to go to as many shows as they could. I’m telling you Kris, my fans are very loyal.”  
“Oh you don’t have to tell me,” Kris remarked. “I still remember the time we woke up in a hotel room to find two of your fans standing on our balcony watching us.”  
“That’s dedication,” Adam smiled.  
“That’s stalking,” Kris frowned. “We were sixteen flights up.”  
“Whatever,” Adam shrugged. “So tell me about your night?”  
“You mean my date?” Kris sighed. “Yeah it was okay.”  
“Did you walk her to her door?”  
“I did, actually,” Kris answered.  
“You never walk me to our door on dates,” Adam frowned.  
“Because we share a door,” Kris remarked. “You want me to walk you to our front door then go back to the car only to walk back again?”  
“You’d do it if you loved me.”  
“So why was Rich is your room last night?”  
“Okay, I was only joking,” Adam sighed.  
“Seriously though,” Kris asked. “Why was he there?”  
“Because I got drunk,” Adam answered. “Like really drunk.”  
“You said that,” Kris nodded. “But why were you drunk?”  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Don’t I always?” Kris quizzed.  
“I feel really old,” Adam whispered into the phone. “You should see the people around me. Tommy’s the only one my age. The rest are all under thirty and they act it. Even the ones that’s supposed to be in charge of my are younger. I feel like I’m surrounded by the kids and their friends.”  
“You’re not old,” Kris said weakly.  
“What?”  
“I thought that’s what you wanted me to say,” Kris shrugged.  
“I know I’m not old,” Adam sighed. “I just happen to be the oldest on this tour.”  
“Not exactly true.”  
“What?”  
“You aren’t the oldest person on tour,” Kris answered. “Tommy’s older than you, isn’t he?”  
“But he still looks thirty,” Adam pouted. “I don’t look thirty.”  
“But you look hot,” Kris shrugged. “That counts for a lot.”  
“Whatever,” Adam sighed. “So what are you doing today?”  
“Taking Grace to the park and then help my Mama cook dinner,” Kris answered. “You?”  
“I’m going to have some lunch, do some interviews, and then play in front of fifty-thousand people,” Adam answered. “It’s a quiet day really.”  
“And will you be calling me tonight or is Rich keeping you company?” Kris asked with a smirk.  
“I don’t know,” Adam shrugged. “Do you have another date with Andrea?”  
“Yeah okay,” Kris sighed. “It was just a joke.”  
“Not a very funny one,” Adam shrugged. “But to answer your first question, yes I will be calling you tonight.”  
“Then I shall answer.”  
“Well I better go,” Adam sighed. “A ten year old just came in to interview me.”  
“You’ve got ten year olds interviewing you?” Kris asked confused.  
“Might as well be,” Adam shrugged. “He looks like he’s wearing his father’s suit.”  
“Well have fun,” Kris smiled. “I’m going to push our girl on the swings.”  
“Don’t tease me like that,” Adam pouted. “I’ve almost forgotten what she looks like.”  
“Your phone is full of pictures,” Kris smirked. “So I highly doubt that.”  
“I really have to go now,” Adam sighed. “The kid is waving at me.”  
“Have fun honey,” Kris smiled.  
“Have fun getting asked what my favorite color is from a ten year old?” Adam sighed. “Sure I’ll try.”

………………………………………………..

“Was it the fact that you’re well into middle age that you decided now was the best time for a comeback?”  
Adam frowned as he sat down. “Can I get your name first?”  
“Robert,” the journalist said not looking up from his notepad. “I don’t have much time. I have to interview Bourbon in thirty minutes.”  
“Bourbon?” Adam frowned. “Like the whiskey?”  
“Like the band that’s at number one right now,” Robert answered dryly. “So what’s your answer?”  
“To what?”  
“Why the comeback now?”  
“I guess it was just time,” Adam shrugged. “I wrote this album with my husband…”  
“That’s Kris Allan, right?” Robert asked writing it down.  
“My husband, yes.”  
“So where is he?”  
“At home in LA,” Adam answered with a frown .  
“And how are you coping?” Robert quizzed finally looking up from his notepad.  
“Well we talk every day, but I guess it’s difficult,” Adam shrugged. “We aren’t used to being apart.”  
“I was talking about the tour.”  
“Oh... I… well yeah,” Adam nodded. “That’s going well.”  
“Not struggling?”  
“Struggling?” Adam asked confused.  
“Well at your age,” Robert shrugged.  
“I see,” Adam sighed. “Don’t you want to know my favorite color?”

………………………………………………

“Are you ready?” Jacob yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “I told Sebastian we would meet him there.”  
“How are you ready before me?” Gabe yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “We started getting ready at the same time.”  
“I’ve been getting ready since last night,” Jacob remarked. “You’re the one that spent have the morning playing around.”  
“I was painting or living room.”  
“Are we going to stand here arguing or are we going to lunch?” Jacob sighed.  
“I’m coming,” Gabe said walking down the stairs. “Where are we…” Gabe paused in the middle of the stairs. “What the hell?”  
“What are you wearing?” Jacob frowned looking Gabe up and down.  
“Never mind me,” Gabe frowned. “What are you wearing?”  
“We’re wearing the same thing,” Jacob frowned looking down at himself. “Why are you wearing that?”  
“Because this is what I always wear,” Gabe shrugged. “You’re wearing something different.”  
“This is in style,” Jacob remarked.  
Gabe sighed deeply looking down at Jacob. “We’re one of those gay couples.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Like Phillip and Niles,” Gabe answered stopping at the bottom stair. “They have matching coats. Look you’re going to have to change.”  
“I’m not changing,” Jacob frowned. “It took me too weeks to figure out this outfit. You change.”  
“It took you two weeks to figure out that outfit?” Gabe smirked. “I just put my hand in the closet and pulled out the first thing I touched.”  
“Which is a great reason for why you should change,” Jacob smiled. “Go back up there and put your hand back in the closet.”  
“So does that mean I’m in fashion?” Gabe quizzed as he walked back up the stairs.  
“Only until fall.”

…………………………………………

“You tell your Buddy I let you out of the house without that sling thing he puts you in and you and I will fall out,” Kris warned as he stood Grace down on the grass. “And don’t bother running away from me. My legs might be short, but they are a lot longer than yours.”  
“Talking to yourself?”  
Kris jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. “Andrea?”  
“Your Mama said you’d be here,” Andrea smiled. “Putting in Granddad duties?”  
“I look after her when Sophia’s at work,” Kris shrugged picking Grace back up. “We tried the swings, but she doesn’t like going on them without her Buddy.”  
“Buddy?”  
“That would be Adam,” Kris smiled. “When Tristan was born he said he was too young to be a grandpa.”  
“Adam certainly sounds like a character,” Andrea laughed. “Not who I thought you’d be with.”  
“Well when we were young I didn’t exactly think I’d be married to a man either,” Kris laughed. “But I guess it’s true what they say. Opposites do attract.”  
“The way your Mama talks about him it sounds like he’s nothing like you.”  
“And yet we’ve been married for twenty-five years,” Kris smiled.  
“Yes you have,” Andrea said quietly. “So I was going for a coffee. Want to join me?”  
“I should really…”  
“I just hate going into those places alone,” Andrea interrupted.  
“Sure,” Kris sighed. “I guess I could use a coffee.”

………………………………………………..

“Have you heard of Bourbon?” Adam asked taking a seat next to Tommy.  
“Of course I have.”  
“So it’s just me then?”  
“I can’t drink it though,” Tommy shrugged. “The hangovers aren’t worth it.”  
“We’re old, Tommy,” Adam sighed.  
“Fine then I’ll try some,” Tommy frowned. “You don’t have to get bitchy about it.”  
Adam shook his head as he watched Rich walk towards them. “Have you heard of Bourbon, Rich?”  
“Sure,” Rich nodded taking a seat opposite. “They’re new stuff is pretty cool.”  
“Bourbon have a new drink?” Tommy quizzed.  
“We really are that uncool,” Adam sighed.

…………………………….

“Bar?” Tommy asked walking past Adam to get off the stage.  
“Bar?” Adam panted leaning against the wall at the side of the stage. “My underwear is soaking in my own sweat. Hell I think some of your sweat is there too, and you want to go to the bar.”  
“My arms are aching,” Tommy whispered. “If I don’t get drunk and pass out then I might die from the pain. So bar?”  
“I’ll catch you up,” Adam said breathing in deep. “Once my heart stops trying to break out of my chest.”  
“You want one of those bourbons you’ve been talking about?”  
“Whatever,” Adam shrugged sliding down the wall to the floor.  
“He’s struggling.”  
Adam frowned at the sound of the dancers from the other side of the curtain. “Struggling?” another laughed. “I’m betting he doesn’t even last half the tour.”  
“What you think he’s going to quit?” one dancer asked.  
“Quit or collapse,” one dancer answered. “I bet you the rest of the shows will be cancelled due to the old man. How he thought he could still do this is hilarious.”  
“The old man?” one of them laughed.  
“Does aging rocker sound better?”  
“Hey.” Adam jumped at the sound of Rich’s voice. “Shouldn’t you lot be getting those costumes back into the dressing room? They need to be cleaned before tomorrow.” Adam moved back against the wall more as the four dancers past him. “You can come out now.”  
“I’d rather not,” Adam mumbled as Rich pulled back the curtain. “You want me to have a word with them?”  
“For telling the truth?” Adam asked.  
“And how is what they said the truth?” Rich asked looking down at Adam.  
“I’m sitting in a corner behind a curtain because I was too tried to walk backstage,” Adam answered. “I’d say what they said was pretty on the money.”  
“I’d say they’re talking crap,” Rich frowned. “You could run rings around them if you really wanted to. The problem is you don’t seem to want to.”  
“An interviewer younger than my oldest child told me I was over the hill today,” Adam announced with a deep sigh.  
“And you’re going to just sit there and prove him right?”  
“What else am I supposed to do?”  
“Get up off your ass and show them what Adam Lambert can do.”  
“And what’s that?” Adam sighed.  
“I remember being six years old and watching your concert on TV for the first time,” Rich smiled. “There was fire and screaming guitars and you were wearing a long coat that swished around every time you moved. I was so amazed I didn’t take my eyes off the scream for the whole concert. You’re that guy now. People can’t take their eyes off of you.”  
“You were six years old?” Adam frowned.  
“Way to not to see my point,” Rich smirked. “Come on,” he said holding out his hand. “It’s not good for those pants to be sitting there like that.”  
“I don’t want to go to the bar and face those dancers,” Adam frowned letting Rich help him up.  
“I’ve got a bottle of red wine in my room and the view from my balcony is pretty nice,” Rich shrugged.  
“Red wine?” Adam smirked. “What are you, my Mom?”  
“I guess I could find you some Bourbon if you want,” Rich shrugged causing Adam to laugh.

………………………………………………………..

Kris frowned looking down at his cell phone.  
“He’s doing it again?” Sebastian asked standing at Kris’s bedroom door.  
“He’s been off stage for over two hours now,” Kris answered. “Your Papa isn’t very good at time keeping.”  
“There’s a pretty cool horror movie about to start,” Sebastian remarked. “Want me to grab some popcorn?”  
“Sure,” Kris smiled. “Grab some coke too.”  
“I’ll be right back,” Sebastian said before closing the bedroom door behind him.  
Kris sighed looking back down at his cell. “I’m going to kick your ass Lambert.”

……………………………………………..

“I need my phone,” Adam said struggling to sit up. “I promised I would call home.”  
“It’s one in the morning,” Rich pointed out. “I don’t think your family would be too happy at you for waking them up.”  
“I promised Kris though,” Adam said searching his pockets.  
“Kris will be asleep,” Rich remarked. “Just like you should be. Why don’t you lay down.”  
“This isn’t my room.”  
“I don’t think you should be alone right now,” Rich said easing Adam back down onto the bed. “You take my bed and I’ll take the sofa.”  
“The press would love that,” Adam laughed laying down.  
“The press isn’t here,” Rich shrugged pulling the covers up over Adam. “I’ll wake you up in the morning for your first interview.”  
“You’re a very good stylist, Rich,” Adam smiled before burying his face into the pillows.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	246. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 246

Flash Forward 2035

“I tried calling your room last night,” Tommy said looking across the table at Adam.  
“I didn’t hear it,” Adam yawned as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Well you wouldn’t,” Tommy remarked. “Rich’s room is on a completely different floor from yours.”  
“I got drunk,” Adam shrugged. “Rich just helped me out.”  
“He’s really helpful isn’t he?” Tommy mused. “A little too helpful at times.”  
“He’s a good kid,” Adam nodded.  
“Look I don’t mean to sound like I’m butting in, but you should be careful,” Tommy whispered leaning over the table.  
“And why would I be careful?” Adam frowned.  
“Going to stay in a guy’s hotel room when that guy isn’t your husband,” Tommy whispered. “Some people might not be as understanding as most.”  
“Please tell me you’re not serious,” Adam laughed. “Me and Rich?”  
“I know it’s crazy, but others might not,” Tommy whispered. “It just takes one person on the crew to find out and they’ll go running to the press. Before you know it the whole world will be talking about. What would Kris think about that?”  
“Kris trusts me.”  
“I trust you,” Tommy sighed. “But no one on this tour knows you like I do.”  
“I should call Kris,” Adam said pulling out his phone. “He should be awake by now.”  
“Tell him I said hello,” Tommy said as he watched as Adam dialled Kris’s number.  
“I will,” Adam answered. “Sebastian? Why have you got your Dad’s cell?”  
“He left it on the bedside table,” Sebastian yawned. “He’s not in.”  
“He’s a bit early to be going out,” Adam said looking at his watch. “Is he driving Elle somewhere?”  
“No he’s gone to breakfast with his friend Andrea,” Sebastian answered. “He tried calling you last night.”  
“I… yeah I left my cell on the bus,” Adam lied as Tommy looked at him. “Did he say when he’d be back?”  
“He’s taking Grace to the park after,” Sebastian answered.  
“He’s took Grace to breakfast with him?” Adam frowned. “With Andrea?”  
“I guess,” Sebastian shrugged. “So how’s the tour.”  
“Yeah it’s great, son,” Adam said with a forced smile. “Look I better get going. I’ve got another interview in a few minutes. I’ll call you later though. You can tell me what you’ve been up to.”  
“Sure Papa,” Sebastian smiled. “Don’t do too much.”  
“Okay son,” Adam sighed. “Bye.”  
“Bye Papa.”  
“Kris not in?”  
“He’s went to breakfast,” Adam frowned looking at his cell.  
“Well you’ll catch him later.”  
“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “I will.”

……………………………………………………..

“She makes me feel really broody,” Andrea smiled as she watched play with her teddy.  
“You should hear her at six in the morning,” Kris smiled. “That feeling soon leaves you.”  
“I doubt it,” Andrea remarked. “I always wanted a big family. Stopping at two wasn’t my idea.”  
“Your ex wasn’t into a big family?”  
“Peter liked his freedom too much,” Andrea shrugged.  
“Peter?” Kris frowned. “As in Peter James?”  
“You knew I married Peter James, didn’t you?”  
“I had no idea,” Kris said with a nervous laugh.  
“We married just after you and Katy,” Andrea explained. “I think you were in LA at the time.”  
“Probably doing Idol.”  
“You know I voted for you on that show,” Andrea smiled.  
“I think everyone in Conway did,” Kris laughed. “That’s probably why I won. That and the fact America didn’t want a gay Idol. Little did they know that’s exactly what they got.”  
“That was a shock,” Andrea laughed. “I think the whole of Conway fainted when they reported that you and Adam were together. I didn’t believe it at first.”  
“It must have been a shock for everyone who knew me,” Kris nodded. “I guess I took the cowards way out. I didn’t exactly go home and face anyone for a few years after it.”  
“A lot of people thought you had been conned by Adam.”  
“Conned into loving him?” Kris laughed. “He’s good, but I don’t know how he could do that.”  
“We figured it was some sort of publicity thing,” Andrea explained. “Even up until a couple of years ago Peter was convinced you were together for the fame.”  
“Twenty-five years of marriage and four kids for fame?” Kris asked.  
“I’ve read it can happen,” Andrea shrugged.  
“Thankfully that’s not me and Adam,” Kris smiled. “So you and Peter?” he added. “I always thought he had gone into the army.”  
“They kicked him out for fighting,” Andrea shrugged.  
“Yeah that sounds like Peter,” Kris nodded.  
“You two never really got along in school, did you?” Andrea remarked.  
“He thought my singing and song writing was gay,” Kris shrugged. “And he liked to tell me that every time he saw me.”  
“Well he wasn’t exactly wrong, was he?” Andrea asked with a smirk.  
“I guess not,” Kris shrugged. “So where is Peter now?”  
“Still in Conway,” Andrea answered. “Living in our family home. You remember Karen Clark?”  
“He’s not living with her, is he?” Kris frowned. “She was a bitch.”  
“No he’s not living with her,” Andrea sighed. “He’s living with her twenty-six year old daughter.”  
“Ouch,” Kris winced. “Is that why you two broke up?”  
“No I didn’t find out about the twenty-six year old until after I left,” Andrea answered. “It was the two twenty-three year olds that broke us up.”  
“Twenty-three?” Kris frowned. “That’s Sophia right now.”  
“Oh it was a complete surprise,” Andrea remarked. “To go from thinking I had a great marriage to listening in on my husband on the phone telling someone he loved them. I thought I was going crazy. You’re lucky you trust Adam so much.”  
“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “Really lucky.”  
“Although I trusted Peter,” Andrea frowned. “Anyway,” she added shaking her head. “Why don’t we put Grace on the swings?”  
“Oh she only goes on the swings with Adam,” Kris said as he watched Andrea pick Grace up.  
“She’ll be fine,” Andrea smiled carrying Grace towards the swings. “Come on, you can push us.”

………………………………………..

“Jacob?” Gabe yelled coming in the front door. “Can you come into the kitchen for a minute, please?”  
“Already in the kitchen,” Jacob yelled back. “Why, what is it this time?”  
“Well,” Gabe sighed walking into the kitchen. “You and I can both agree that we’ve been a little crazy lately. I mean by decorating a nursery and buying really expensive baby clothes.”  
“I’ve already taken those clothes back,” Jacob sighed.  
“I’ve seen the little high heels you bought yesterday,” Gabe remarked.  
“They were on a sale,” Jacob frowned. “And I can keep those. Red high heels never go out of fashion.”  
“This really isn’t the point right now, but just so you know, no kid of mine will be wearing high heels,” Gabe remarked. “Just so you know.”  
“They’re soft high heels,” Jacob sighed. “Just like little slippers.”  
“Still not going to happen.”  
“So what is your point?”  
“Okay so since you and I are crazy,” Gabe answered. “I thought we should get something. In fact I’ve already got it.”  
“Why am I suddenly afraid?” Jacob asked taking a step back.  
“Jacob,” Gabe smiled leaning down to open his bag. “I want you to meet Oliver.”  
“Oliver?” Jacob frowned as Gabe stood up. “What is it?”  
“What do you mean what is it?” Gabe frowned. “It’s a cat. What the hell do you think it is?”  
“Okay, then why are you holding a cat?”  
“He is going to be our distraction,” Gabe smiled petting Oliver. “Because if we’re not careful one of us is going to come home with a kid on day. And you can go to jail for kidnapping. And we’re both too pretty for jail.”  
“Plus orange isn’t really my color,” Jacob added as he looked down at Oliver. “So what are we supposed to do with him?”  
“Love him,” Gabe answered. “Feed him and make sure he’s safe. Just like we’d do with a baby.”  
“So you’re saying that this little creature is our new baby?” Jacob asked.  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Gabe smiled.  
“And that doesn’t make us look crazy?” Jacob asked. “Having a kitten as a baby?”  
“We’ve never looked after anything in our life,” Gabe pointed out. “Do you want our first try to be a baby?”  
“Good point,” Jacob nodded. “So how old is Oliver?”  
“He’s exactly eight weeks old,” Gabe smiled. “Want to hold him?”  
“No,” Jacob answered taking a step back. “I do not.”  
“Why?” Gabe pouted. “Look how cute he is?”  
“Look how cute my nine hundred dollar pants are,” Jacob said pointing at his legs. “I want them to stay cute.”  
“You paid nine hundred dollars for them?” Gabe frowned.  
“They were a gift from my Papa.”  
“You say that a lot,” Gabe remarked. “Your Papa is a very generous man.”  
“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it,” Jacob shrugged. “So what are we going to do with him now?”  
“Well the lady I got him from said we should keep him in one room until he gets used to us,” Gabe answered cuddling Oliver closer to him.”  
“So what room?”  
“Somewhere quiet where that we don’t use the woman said.”  
“We’re seriously not going to put a kitten in our nursery, are we?” Jacob asked dryly.  
“I think we are,” Gabe smiled.  
“Now that makes us crazy,” Jacob sighed.

………………………………………………….

“So what’s going on with the dancers?” Tommy asked looking at Adam.  
“I have no idea,” Adam shrugged doing his makeup in the mirror. “I’ve talked to them all day.”  
“Apparently they’ve all been to Rich to alter their clothes,” Tommy said. “Apparently they’re all too tight. Like they’ve been putting weight on since the start of tour.”  
“Well god help Rich when it comes to my clothes if the dancers are putting on weight,” Adam sighed. “I don’t even want to know how much I’ve put on.”  
“I’m guessing it’s only the alcohol that would make you put on weight,” Tommy remarked.  
“And you’ve been sober every night?” Adam quizzed giving Tommy a look.  
“Good point,” Tommy smiled. “So have you talked to Kris yet?”  
“He was still out when I called back,” Adam answered. “I’m going to call him now.”  
“And what’s he up to while you are away?”  
“Well there’s Kim and the kids to look after,” Adam answered. “And he’s been hanging out with an old high school friend.”  
“Yeah I saw that,” Tommy nodded.  
“You saw it?”  
“There was pictures online about an hour ago,” Tommy answered. “Kris at the park with some woman. I’m guessing that’s his high school friend.”  
“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “That will be her.”

……………………………………………

Adam frowned looking at the pictures on his laptop before dialing Kris’s number.  
“Hello?”  
“Kris?”  
“Of course it is,” Kris laughed. “Who else would it be?”  
“Well Sebastian has been answering your phone the last few times I called,” Adam explained.  
“Yeah I left it to charge while I was out this morning,” Kris nodded. “So your day going okay?”  
“Okay I guess,” Adam answered. “How was the park?”  
“Great,” Kris smiled.  
“I saw that Grace enjoyed the swings,” Adam said looking back at the pictures of Andrea holding Grace on the swings.”  
“Saw the pictures I take it?” Kris sighed.  
“No,” Adam answered quickly as he closed the laptop. “Tommy mentioned something about it.”  
“Yeah me and Andrea have just been talking about the past,” Kris explained. “I learned that she married some guy that was always after Katy when we were dating. He used to try and break us up.”  
“So you and this guy had the same taste it woman?” Adam remarked.  
“Adam listen…”  
“Sorry Kris I’ve got to go,” Adam interrupted. “I’ve got yet another interview. I’ll call you later.”  
“Okay,” Kris sighed. “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” Adam whispered before hanging up.

……………………………………………

“What are you doing here?” Rich smiled as he opened his hotel room door to Adam.  
“I heard you were doing alter to clothes,” Adam answered leaning on the door frame. “I figured you’d need to do the same to mine.”  
“Yours are still perfect,” Rich smiled.  
“I heard the dancers needed their clothes taken out,” Adam remarked. “They’d put on weight or something.”  
“Or something,” Rich smiled.  
“Why are you smiling?” Adam asked smiling softly.  
“I might have taken the clothes in this morning,” Rich shrugged. “And then called them and told them they needed to be taken out again.”  
“And why would you do that?” Adam asked confused.  
“They all their they’re it and needed to be taken down a little,” Rich shrugged.  
“That was pretty mean,” Adam laughed.  
“And so much fun,” Rich nodded.  
“So you don’t need me then?” Adam asked.  
“You can come in if you’re not busy,” Rich said opening the door more.  
“I’m not busy until the show tonight,” Adam said walking into the room.  
“Well come and look at some of the designs I’ve been working on,” Rich said walking over to the table.  
“Okay,” Adam smiled before closing the hotel door behind him.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	247. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 247

Flash Forward 2035

“Who are you talking to?” Jacob asked stopping at the bedroom door.  
“No one,” Gabe answered quickly hiding something under the covers.  
“I heard your voice when I was walking up the stairs,” Jacob remarked. “Where you on your cell.”  
“I was not,” Gabe said looking at his cell on the bedside table.  
“You were talking to Oliver,” Jacob accused.  
“I was not,” Gabe frowned.  
“You know it’s okay to be talking to the kitten,” Jacob smiled climbing into his side of the bed. “Me and Oliver had a great conversation earlier about the return of mini skirts.”  
“Did you also ready him a bedtime story?” Gabe asked pulling of out Grace’s books out from under the covers.  
“Well that I haven’t done,” Jacob frowned. “Winnie the Pooh?” he added looking down at the book.  
“He likes when I do Tigers voice,” Gabe mumbled.  
“You know, we’d be locked up if anyway ever saw us with Oliver,” Jacob sighed.  
“Oh I’m well aware of that,” Gabe remarked.  
“He’s still awake,” Jacob said looking down the bottom of the bed where Oliver played.  
“I wasn’t finished the story.”  
“Well go on then,” Jacob smiled before resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder.  
“You don’t think I’m crazy for reading a bedtime story to a cat?” Gabe asked opening the book.  
“I didn’t just talk to him about the return of mini skirts,” Jacob answered. “I might have designed him a little hat.”  
“I guess we can keep all of this a secret,” Gabe sighed.  
“And I might have designed him a few jumpers too,” Jacob added.  
“We really need to keep this a secret.”

………………………………………..

“You know, I’ve been very bad lately,” Adam struggled to get his shoes off.  
“Being a little bad is always fun,” Rich remarked. “But how have you been bad?”  
“I’ve drank every night I’ve been on tour,” Adam explained. “That’s very bad.”  
“You’re only having fun,” Rich shrugged. “You’re a rock star, you’re supposed to be drunk every night. Hell I think you’re being careful. The last singer I toured with ended up with two female strippers in his room every night. Do you know how hard it is to find two female strippers in a city you’ve never been to before? I do because it was my job to find them every night.”  
“Well I don’t like female strippers,” Adam laughed as he finally managed to get his shoe off.  
“I could find you a male one if you wanted,” Rich remarked. “Even two if that’s what you’re into.”  
“It’s not,” Adam frowned. “I’m married, remember?”  
“So was the other singer,” Rich shrugged. “You know whatever happens on tour stays on tour.”  
“Not in my world,” Adam said kicking off his other shoe. “Anyway Kris is going to be here in a few days. I’ll get him to strip for me if I really need it.”  
“He’s coming out?”  
“He’s meeting up with me in Boston,” Adam smiled. “Thank god. I don’t know how I’ve coped six days without him. I didn’t even talk to him yesterday. We kept missing each others calls.”  
“Life gets busy,” Rich shrugged. “I’m sure Kris understands.”  
“We aren’t normally like this,” Adam explained. “We’re usually pretty close.”  
“Look lets take your mind off of everything,” Rich smiled. “I’ve got a bottle of Vodka in my room. Why don’t we go there? I’ll show you some more designs.”  
“Not tonight,” Adam said shaking his head. “I need to talk to Kris tonight.”  
“But you’ve been drinking,” Rich pointed out. “You said you don’t usually drink so will Kris be okay with you calling him drink?”  
“He’s seen me drunk before,” Adam shrugged. “Hell he’s carried my drunk ass to bed on more than one occasion. He might be small, but the boy has some muscles.”  
“Do you want to come to my room?” Rich asked. “I promise the Vodka is really good. It’s Jean Marc.”  
“Who the hell is Jean Marc?” Adam frowned looking up at Rich.  
“No that’s the name of the Vodka,” Rich laughed. “Look, come on I’ll help you up and we’ll go to my room.”  
“I really don’t think so,” Adam sighed looking up at Rich. “I need to talk to Kris.”  
“Kris is probably asleep,” Rich said reaching for Adam’s hand again.  
“Then I’ll wake him,” Adam said pulling his hand away. “I can’t leave it another night without talking to him. It doesn’t make me feel good.”  
“Want me to go get the Vodka?” Rich asked. “We can drink it here.”  
“Maybe I should just stay alone tonight,” Adam answered. “I’ll get into bed and talk to Kris until one of us falls asleep. You know we used to do that when we first got married,” he said with a smile.  
“You really shouldn’t be alone, Adam,” Rich sighed. “Let me stay here with you.”  
“I’m not going to be alone,” Adam sighed reaching for his cell. “I’ll have my Kris. Seriously Rich, you go. You don’t need to be babysitting the old man. You should be out having fun with those cute dancers.”  
“They really aren’t my type, Adam,” Rich laughed.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rich,” Adam smiled as he looked down at his cell.  
“You know where I am if you need me, Adam,” Rich said before reaching for his jacket.

……………………………………………….

“Okay you really don’t need to sleep in here tonight again,” Kris said as Sebastian walked in carrying his pillow.  
“You’re kicking me out? Sebastian frowned. “That’s not cool.”  
“I’m not kicking you out, but you’ve been in here every night since your Papa left, Kris explained. “You must be bored of me by now.”  
“Do you realize how comfy your bed actually is?” Sebastian asked. “I want it in your will just so you know.”  
“So you’re just here because I have a comfy bed?” Kris asked with a smile on his face.  
“Pretty much,” Sebastian shrugged. “Now what do you want to watch?”  
“Look I know things are a little weird with me and your Papa…”  
“A little weird?” Sebastian laughed. “You guys are acting like you’re strangers.”  
“It’s just because your Papa is so busy,” Kris shrugged. “Being on tour is hard work.”  
“You haven’t talked to him all day,” Sebastian pointed out. “When was the last time you didn’t speak to Papa all day?”  
“Yesterday,” Kris shrugged.  
“Is there something going on?” Sebastian frowned. “Are you guys fighting?”  
“Well,” Kris frowned. “I don’t actually know.”  
“You don’t know if you guys are fighting?” Sebastian asked confused. “How does that work?”  
“Well he hasn’t called me in almost two days,” Kris explained. “So I have no idea what the hell is going on.”  
“Have you called him?”  
“I well… no,” Kris stuttered.  
“Then how do you know he’s not sitting in his hotel room wondering if you’re fighting with him?” Sebastian asked.  
“Because he’s probably in Rich’s hotel room,” Kris mumbled to himself.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sebastian frowned.  
“Nothing,” Kris sighed. “Why don’t we watch some TV?”  
“Is Papa hanging out with his stylist too much?” Sebastian asked.  
“They’re on tour together,” Kris shrugged. “They have to hang out.”  
“So why would you think that Papa would be in Rich’s hotel room?” Sebastian asked. “What’s that all about?”  
“Sebastian forget I said anything,” Kris sighed rubbing his eyes. “I’m just being silly.”  
“You need to call Papa,” Sebastian said handing Kris his cell.  
“It’s not that bad, son.”  
“Look some jumped up stylist is moving in on your man,” Sebastian frowned. “You got to do something about it. And do something quickly.”  
“Moving in on my man?” Kris asked giving Sebastian a look. “That was a little camp.”  
“It was, wasn’t it?” Sebastian frowned. “It’s true though. You should be protecting your marriage right now.”  
“My marriage is fine,” Kris said patting Sebastian’s shoulder. “Your Papa and I have a very strong marriage. It’s going to take more than some jumped up stylist to do it any damage.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m more than sure,” Kris smiled.  
“I just want you guys to be okay,” Sebastian explained. “You know I think it’s cool that my parents are the only parents still together among my friends. Pretty cool for a couple of gay guys.”  
“Yeah, pretty cool,” Kris laughed.  
“Look why don’t we…” Sebastian paused at the sound of Kris’s cell ringing. “Who’s calling you at this time of night? Is it that Andrea woman who’s always here these days?”  
“It’s your Papa,” Kris smiled looking down at his cell. “I guess he remembered tonight.”  
“Well answer it,” Sebastian pushed as he stood up.  
“I… right,” Kris said pressing his cell. “Hello?”  
“I missed this voice,” Adam groaned into his cell. “You have such a great voice Kris Allan-Lambert.”  
“That’s a random thought,” Kris smiled.  
“Dad, I’m going to go,” Sebastian whispered. “Tell Papa we’re all missing him.”  
Kris nodded his head as he held his cell to his chest. “Thanks Sebastian. You’re a good kid.”  
“Remember that when I screw up,” Sebastian smiled before closing the bedroom door behind him.  
“Are you listening to me, husband?” Adam asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” Kris smiled laying back against his pillow. “Why are you up so late?”  
“I don’t know really,” Adam admitted laying back on his hotel bed. “Although it might have something to do with the shots I had earlier.”  
“You’re drinking again?” Kris frowned. “That every night since the tour started. Why are you drinking so much?”  
“Do you know how much it hurts to perform two hours every night?” Adam whispered.  
“I do,” Kris nodded.  
“But do you know how much it hurts when you’re over fifty?”  
“That I don’t,” Kris smiled. “You in any pain?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“You don’t know if you’re in pain?” Kris asked confused. “How is that possible?”  
“There is so much alcohol in my body that it’s killing the pain,” Adam smiled. “Did I tell you I miss your voice?”  
“You did,” Kris smiled. “I miss yours too. Although I have been listening to your music a lot more lately. Sophia insists on playing it for Grace. She’s pretty good at copying your dance moves now.”  
“Don’t make me sad,” Adam sighed. “I’m in control of myself right now. I could easily start crying if you make me.”  
“So you’re not having fun on tour then?” Kris asked.  
“Sure it can be fun,” Adam shrugged. “I’m just not used to it. Did I mention I miss your voice? Why haven’t we talked in days?”  
“I tried,” Kris explained. “It either rang out or someone else answered it. I had a pretty good talk with one of your dancers earlier. He said you were having lunch with Rich.”  
“Yeah Rich is starting his own clothing line,” Adam smiled. “The kid has some talent.”  
“You seem to be spending a lot of time with him these days,” Kris remarked. “You must enjoy his company.”  
“He’s the only one that understands me,” Adam admitted. “The dancers think I’m old,” he whispered.  
“And Rich doesn’t?” Kris asked.  
“We talk about fashion,” Adam smiled. “He talks to me like I’m human and not some aging rocker.”  
“You should be careful, Adam,” Kris said quietly.  
“I’m not that old,” Adam frowned. “The dancers just think I’m old.”  
“That’s not what I mean, Adam,” Kris said rubbing his eyes.  
“Then what do you mean?”  
“Never mind,” Kris sighed. “I’m just being silly. Why don’t you go to sleep now? Don’t you have interviews tomorrow?”  
“Probably,” Adam shrugged. “But I don’t want to sleep. I want to talk. Remember when we used to stay up all night talking? Let’s do that.”  
“I can’t,” Kris answered. “I’ve got to be up to take Tristan to school and then Grace has to be at day care early tomorrow. It’s music day, and she’s learning the drums.”  
“Okay,” Adam sighed. “I guess you do need to sleep.”  
“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Kris said quietly. “Maybe you can not drink tomorrow and we can have a better chat?”  
“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “I guess we could.”  
“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Sure,” Adam sighed. “Kris I…”  
“What?”  
“Never mind,” Adam sighed. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

………………………………………………….

Adam rested on the door frame as Rich opened the door.  
“Adam?” Rich frowned. “I thought you were talking to Kris.  
“Change of plan,” Adam shrugged. “Now where’s this fancy Vodka you’ve got?” he added causing Rich to smile.  
“Come this way.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	248. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 248

Flash Forward 2035

“Alright Lambert you and I have to talk,” Tommy said walking into Adam’s dressing room.  
“Adam’s busy right now,” Rich said standing up. “He’s in there getting changed,” he added pointing towards the bathroom.  
“Well I need to talk to him.”  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
“And appointment?” Tommy frowned. “Why the hell would I need an appointment?”  
“He’s a very busy man,” Rich explained. “He can’t just stop what he’s doing just to talk to anyone now can he?”  
“Listen kid, my relationship with Adam is older than you are,” Tommy said annoyed. “I don’t need an appointment. Now why don’t you go and take a walk while I talk to my friend?”  
“Adam needs me,” Rich answered shrugging his shoulders. “But I’m sure Adam will call you when he has some time.”  
“Are you still drunk?” Tommy asked giving Rich a look.  
“I don’t drink.”  
“You don’t drink?” Tommy asked confused. “But Adam’s been in your room every night getting drunk.”  
“Adam’s been getting drunk, yes,” Rich nodded. “But I don’t drink.”  
“So you’ve been watching him get drunk every night?” Tommy asked causing Rich to nod his head. “And you didn’t think to encourage him not to?”  
“He’s a big boy,” Rich shrugged. “Why should I be telling him what to do?”  
“Because he doesn’t need to be going on stage every night with a hang over,” Tommy answered. “The record company are starting to ask questions. And if they can see something is wrong, then it’s not going to be long before the press catches on. Don’t you think Adam doesn’t need the bad press right now? They enjoy trying to take him down, why would we give them an excuse?”  
“He’s a rock star,” Rich laughed. “Getting drunk and being wild is what he’s supposed to do. If you ask me he’s been taking things easy.”  
“He’s a father of four with two grandkids,” Tommy said annoyed. “It’s been a long time since he was a rock star.”  
“You better not like him hear you say that,” Rich remarked. “He’s been very worried about people thinking he’s old. You wouldn’t want to upset him.”  
“Look I know what my friend needs,” Tommy said annoyed. “Now will you leave so that I can talk to him, or do I have to get management involved? Stylists are really easy to replace.”  
“I’ll be back in ten minutes,” Rich said grabbing his notebook. “Adam and I have to go over some sketches before we go out to lunch.”  
“Hope you’re not too hungry,” Tommy smirked. “Your lunch might be cancelled. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he added walking towards the bathroom door.  
“You can’t go in there,” Rich frowned. “Adam’s getting changed.”  
“I’ve seen his pale ass before,” Tommy said before pushing open the bathroom door.  
“Rich I said I was getting changed,” Adam panicked pulling his pants up.  
“Relax Lambert,” Tommy laughed giving Rich one last look before closing the door.  
“It’s you,” Adam breathed out. “I thought it was Rich.”  
“I sent him away,” Tommy said taking a seat on the edge of the bath tub. “You look like shit.”  
“Well that’s a lot better than how I feel,” Adam groaned. “I feel like I have KISS performing in my head.”  
“So I take it you were drinking last night?” Tommy asked.  
“French Vodka,” Adam answered.  
“How much did you drink?”  
“That’s the problem,” Adam frowned. “I don’t remember any of it. Last thing I remember is sitting in my room looking at my cell. The next I wake him on Rich’s hotel room floor holding a mirror.”  
“A mirror?”  
“Don’t ask,” Adam sighed. “I don’t even know.”  
“So why are you doing all of this exactly?” Tommy asked. “Acting like you’re twenty-one I mean.”  
“I’m a rock star,” Adam answered. “This is what I do.”  
“Sounds like something Rich would say,” Tommy remarked. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately. He tells me you guys are going to lunch.”  
“He likes burgers and I know a cool place around here that sell the best burgers out,” Adam smiled. “I told him I’d take him for one.”  
“That’s cute,” Tommy remarked. “Are you going to get an ice cream too?”  
“Is that a dig at his age?”  
“It’s more of a dig at your age,” Tommy answered. “Seriously Adam what are you playing at?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Adam shrugged.  
“Getting drunk and sneaking off to hotel rooms with a kid young enough to be your son,” Tommy said annoyed. “While your husband calls me up six times a day just to make sure you’re okay.”  
“Why the hell is Kris calling you?” Adam asked. “He can call you, but he can’t find them time to call his own husband. Well are you and my husband having nice chats?”  
“We’re talking about you actually,” Tommy answered. “I think he’s worried about you.”  
“And why would he be worried about me?”  
“Because you’re being an ass,” Tommy answered matter of fact. “I think that’s a good enough reason, don’t you?”  
“I’m enjoying myself,” Adam shrugged. “Is that a crime all of a sudden?”  
“Okay I’m going to be really blunt with you,” Tommy sighed. “And you can be as pissed off as you like.”  
“Well go on then,” Adam said crossing his arms. “Be honest.”  
“Rich isn’t the happy little friend you think he is,” Tommy said. “How you can’t see it is shocking.”  
“What the hell are you stuttering about?” Adam sighed.  
“He wants to get into your pants,” Tommy answered. “And I don’t mean he likes your weird looking outfits. I mean he wants to sleep with you, and everyone can see it, but you. Hell Kris can see it and he’s not even here. Why can’t you?”  
“That’s the biggest bull I’ve ever heard coming out of your month,” Adam laughed. “Rich doesn’t see me like that. I’m just a friend. We share the same interests.”  
“Yeah that’s what you think,” Tommy nodded. “But I don’t think that’s what Rich has in mind. Adam why can’t you see it?”  
“I have to go,” Adam said standing up. “I need to meet Rich in the lobby. We’re going to lunch.”  
“Have you talked to Kris lately?”  
“I’ll call him later.”  
“Well that’s up to you,” Tommy shrugged. “I’ve told you what I think.”  
“Then I’ll see you at sound check,” Adam nodded before leaving the bathroom.

………………………………………………….

“I was surprised to hear from you so early,” Andrea remarked looking across the table at Kris.  
“I figured you would enjoy a coffee before I have to take Grace into day care,” Kris smiled. “You said the girls were going to their fathers.”  
“They left last night,” Andrea sighed. “The house is so quiet without them.”  
“I bet,” Kris frowned. “I haven’t been alone in my house for years. Hell every time I come home there’s a new member to the family.”  
“It must be pretty quiet without Adam,” Andrea smiled. “I bet he’s a big character.”  
“He’s that alright,” Kris sighed.  
“Aw… you’re missing him,” Andrea gushed. “That’s so sweet after all the years you guys have been married.”  
“Yeah, real sweet,” Kris said rolling his eyes.  
“When are you going out to see him?”  
“Supposed to be next week,” Kris answered. “I don’t know if it’s going to happen now.”  
“Why not?”  
“He’s pretty busy right now,” Kris shrugged. “I don’t want to get in his way. Being on tour is pretty hard at times.”  
“That’s why I would assume that he would need you,” Andrea remarked. “Doesn’t he know you’re not planning on going?”  
“Not yet,” Kris sighed. “I’ll probably tell him tonight. Once his show is over. Anyway, never mind me. Why don’t you come along to Grace’s music lesson at day care? Have you ever heard a group of one year olds trying to play drums?”  
“No,” Andrea laughed. “I don’t think I want to.”  
“Come on,” Kris laughed. “It’ll be fun.”  
Andrea smiled looking down at Grace. “I guess it’s hard to say no to that face.”  
“Great,” Kris said rubbing his hands together. “I’ll just go pay for our coffees.”  
“I might fall out with you after this, Allan,” Andrea warned as Kris walked towards the counter.

…………………………………………………………

“And why is Tommy a big meany?” Rich laughed causing Adam to laugh.  
“He’s just so serious,” Adam sighed. “You know there was a time he was actually cool. Tommy was actually cooler than me at one point.”  
“Never,” Rich laughed.  
“Well it was probably before you were born,” Adam frowned. “Christ you’re young.”  
“Well you’re not that old,” Rich remarked. “I mean you can still rock a pair of leather pants now, can’t you?”  
“Wearing them is no problem,” Adam shrugged. “It’s getting them off that’s the big problem.”  
“I can always help you if you like,” Rich shrugged causing Adam to raise an eyebrow.  
“Now that’s just going to get people talking,” Adam remarked. “I’ve already got Tommy breathing down my neck. I don’t need his head to explode too.”  
“Yeah he had a word with me too,” Rich sighed.  
“When?”  
“This morning,” Rich answered. “Apparently two guys can’t be friends these days.”  
“His head is so far up his own arse,” Adam sighed shaking his head.  
“Never mind,” Rich shrugged. “Shouldn’t we be getting you back to the venue for sound check?”  
“Yeah before everyone accuses us of running away together,” Adam laughed.

……………………………………………………

“You don’t know where he is?” Kris asked into his cell.  
“He was right here a minute ago,” Tommy sighed. “I swear I’ve been trying to watch out for him.”  
“It’s not your job Tommy,” Kris sighed. “Just tell him I’ve been calling his cell if you see him. Tell him I’m going to bed now. I’ll try talking to him in the morning. If he’s not too hung over.”  
“Yeah he might be that,” Tommy frowned. “Night Kris.”  
“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “Night.”

…………………………………………………………..

“I’m a grown man sneaking around a hotel so that my friend won’t catch me drinking?” Adam asked as he stumbled into Rich’s hotel room. “I mean what’s that all about?”  
“We are surrounded by uncool people,” Rich answered pushing Adam down onto his bed. “Now how about more of that Vodka?”  
“You’ve got more?” Adam laughed. “Where are you getting it from?”  
“I’ve got great connections,” Rich smiled.  
“I really shouldn’t.”  
“Are you one of the uncool people?” Rich frowned. “That’s not the Adam I know.”  
“Well maybe one glass,” Adam sighed. “But can you stop swaying so much?”  
“I think that’s you,” Rich laughed falling down onto the bed with Adam. “Is that better?”  
“It’s better,” Adam sighed laying back against the pillow. “I’m drunk.”  
“You’re very drunk,” Rich laughed.  
“I’m very bad,” Adam sighed. “Kris doesn’t like me getting so drunk.”  
“Kris isn’t here,” Rich pointed out. “It’s only you and me.”  
“That’s true,” Adam sighed closing his eyes.  
“Just relax,” Rich smiled as he leaned over Adam. “I’ll look after you,” he whispered before leaning down to press his lips against Adams.  
“Hey,” Adam frowned as he snapped as his eyes opened. “What are you doing?”  
“Just relax,” Rich whispered. “I’m looking after you.”  
“Get off of me,” Adam said pushing Rich back. “What the fuck was that?”  
“I… I guess it was a mistake,” Rich stuttered. “Forget it. Look why don’t we have that drink?”  
“I have to go,” Adam said struggling to stand up. “I need to go,” he added as he struggled to get out of the hotel room.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	249. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 249

Flash Forward 2035

“Dad?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Dad, wake up,” Elle whispered. “We’re being broken into?”  
“Elle?” Kris sighed. “What have I told you about watching horror movies before bed?”  
“I watched Toy Story before bed,” Elle pouted. “I’m not making this up. It isn’t some nightmare I’ve woken up from. There’s someone trying to get into the backdoor.”  
“Fine,” Kris sighed lifting his head off of his pillow. “There’s someone trying to break it. Now I know why don’t you go back to bed?”  
“Why don’t you believe me?” Elle pouted. “Why does no one believe me?”  
“Because you have a wild imagination,” Kris answered. “Are you going back to bed?”  
“No.”  
“Then climb in,” Kris sighed pulling back the covers.  
“I am far too old to be sharing a bed with my Dad,” Elle said annoyed.  
“Then I guess whoever is down stairs will just have to get you,” Kris shrugged laying his head back down.  
“Fine,” Elle sighed climbing into the bed. “This doesn’t leave this room.”  
“You’re the gossip in this family,” Kris pointed out.  
“Oh talking about gossip,” Elle smiled turning to face Kris. “Did you hear about Jacob and Gabe?”  
“So we’re talking? Kris asked opening his eyes. “What did Jacob and Gabe do this time?”  
“Well first they bought a cat,” Elle began.  
“I knew that part,” Kris sighed. “Oliver.”  
“But I bet you didn’t know they decorated their guest room to look like a nursery,” Elle smiled.  
“Why would they need a nursery?” Kris frowned. “Are they planning something?”  
“Jacob told Paige that he came up and Gabe had did it,” Elle answered. “Apparently he’s a little baby crazy right now. Then they got a kitten.”  
“If Jacob told Paige then how do you know?” Kris asked. “Is Paige a gossip too?”  
“Paige told Sebastian because you’re allowed to gossip with the person you’re dating and Sebastian told me.”  
“But Sebastian’s your brother,” Kris pointed out. “You’re not dating him.”  
“It was too good not to share,” Elle shrugged. “Anyway Sebastian told me not to tell anyone.”  
“And here you are telling me,” Kris remarked dryly.  
“Just you,” Elle shrugged. “Papa always said you shouldn’t have secrets from your parents.”  
“So I’m all you’ve told?”  
“After telling Harry,” Elle answered.  
“Because you two are dating?” Kris asked.  
“Now you’re getting it,” Elle smiled. “You’re quite smart for an old man.”  
“Well thank you,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “Are we going to sleep now?”  
“I still think there’s someone breaking in,” Elle shrugged.  
“Okay,” Kris smiled before closing his eyes.  
“Kristopher,” Kim whispered turning on the light. “You awake?”  
“I am now, Mama,” Kris sighed.  
“Dad why is Mama holding a frying pan?” Elle asked looking at her Mama.  
“She’s probably going to cook us breakfast,” Kris answered.  
“At one in the morning?” Elle asked.  
“It’s your Mama, Elle,” Kris whispered. “Mama you okay?”  
“I think I might have hurt Adam with this,” She said holding up the frying pan.  
“That’s impossible Mama,” Kris smiled. “Adam’s in Vegas.”  
“Well then who is that lying on the kitchen floor?” Kim asked.  
“Maybe she’s been dreaming,” Elle whispered.  
“Mama did you have a dream?”  
“I heard someone coming in the kitchen door so I hit them over the head,” Kim answered. “It wasn’t a dream.”  
“Told you there was someone trying to break in,” Elle pouted. “Why do you never believe me?”  
“Stay here with your Mama until I see what’s going on,” Kris sighed climbing out of the bed. “Don’t come downstairs until I tell you to.”  
“But Sebastian can fight,” Elle frowned. “What if whoever is down there beats you up?”  
“Your Mama apparently beat whoever it is,” Kris pointed out. “I think I’m going to be safe.”  
“Elle honey I have some chocolates in my room,” Kim smiled. “Want a midnight snack?”  
“Scream if you need me,” Elle whispered following Kim towards her bedroom.  
“Scream,” Kris muttered to himself as he slowly made his way down the stairs. “I’ll shit myself if there’s anything down here,” he added before stopping at the kitchen door. “Just start punching if anything moves,” he whispered before turning on the kitchen light. “I know how to box, you know.”  
“No you don’t,” Adam groaned from the kitchen floor.  
“Adam?” Kris frowned looking over the kitchen table. “Is that you?”  
“I didn’t know your Mama had that much strength.”  
“Oh my god she did hit you,” Kris gasped rushing around the kitchen table. “What the hell are you doing there?”  
“Getting beaten up by an old woman,” Adam groaned rubbing the back of his head. “I was just locking the door behind me and she smacks me with something.”  
“The frying pan,” Kris said kneeling down to look at his husband. “You okay?”  
“When did we get birds?”  
“Birds?”  
“I see birds flying around my head,” Adam answered.  
“Just take it easy,” Kris sighed. “Why are you sneaking into the house in the middle of the night?”  
“Its still my house, isn’t it?” Adam asked. “I’m still allowed in, right?”  
“You’re supposed to be in Vegas,” Kris pointed out.  
“I had to leave,” Adam sighed sitting up to lean against the kitchen table. “Everything is weird. Is it just me or are you feeling weird too?”  
“No it’s not just you,” Kris sighed. “I feel weird too. Why is that?”  
“I don’t work right when you’re not next to me,” Adam answered. “And my ass is really sore right now.”  
“Why is your ass sore?” Kris asked confused.  
“I’m wearing the jeans with the fancy studs all over them,” Adam explained. “I’m sitting on about twenty metal studs.”  
“Can you get up?” Kris asked standing up and offering Adam his hand.  
“Well the birds are away,” Adam sighed letting Kris help him up.  
“Have you been drinking?” Kris asked.  
“I had a few after the show,” Adam shrugged.  
“Your show ended hours ago,” Kris pointed out. “Or so your fans say on twitter. It’s not like you took the time to call me.”  
“I deserve that,” Adam sighed. “I’ve been pretty neglectful the last week or so.”  
“Look why don’t we go to bed?” Kris asked. “You can stay the night, right?”  
“If you’ll have me,” Adam nodded.  
“Why wouldn’t I have you?” Kris asked with a confused laugh. “I’ve missed you, you big idiot,” he added before giving Adam’s hand a gently squeeze. “Come on, I’ll get some ice for your head. You’re already going to have a hangover in the morning. No need to add to it.”  
“I think I deserve the hangover,” Adam sighed as he waited for Kris to get the ice before following him up the stairs.  
“A few forgotten phone calls aren’t worth worrying about,” Kris shrugged pushing open the bedroom door. “You’ve done worse during our marriage.”  
“I really don’t think so,” Adam sighed closing the bedroom door behind him. “Why does it feel like I haven’t been here in weeks?”  
“I should have brought you up some coffee,” Kris frowned.  
“I’m not that drunk,” Adam shrugged. “The flight sobered me up pretty quickly.”  
“How did you get home so fast?” Kris asked. “Your show only finished after ten.”  
“Well I bumped into a billionaire in the hotel,” Adam explained. “I told him I wanted to go home and he just happened to have a plane just sitting there waiting for me.”  
“And you don’t know this billionaire?”  
“Never heard of him,” Adam shrugged. “But his young looking wife is a big fan. I said I’d sing at her next birthday party.”  
“And why did you want to come home all of a sudden?” Kris asked as he took Adam’s jacket off from him. “You’ve hardly called in days.”  
“You’re mad about that, aren’t you?” Adam sighed.  
“I’m not your little wife,” Kris said with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t get sensitive when you don’t pay attention to me.”  
“I do when you don’t pay attention to me,” Adam frowned.  
“Guess that makes you the little wife,” Kris smiled. “Now lay down and I’ll fix your head. My Mama must have given you some whack.”  
“When is she leaving?”  
“My Dad said he’s coming next week,” Kris answered. “I think he’s missing her.”  
“I’ve missed my bed,” Adam sighed laying down. “Why does my pillow smell like Sebastian?”  
“Because our dear son thinks I’m not coping without you,” Kris smiled. “He’s been keeping me company.”  
“I should go and see them.”  
“They’ll be there in the morning,” Kris said pressing the ice to Adam’s head. “So are you going to tell me what happened?”  
“Why do you think something happened?” Adam frowned looking up at Kris. “What made you say that?”  
“You show up in the middle of the night smelling of booze,” Kris shrugged. “I figured something must have happened. Plus I don’t know what’s been going on inside your head the last few days. I know you’re hiding something.”  
“I’m not having fun on tour,” Adam admitted.  
“Is that why you’re drinking every night?”  
“Do you know the dancers talk about me?” Adam asked quietly.  
“What do they say about you?” Kris quizzed as he brushed Adam’s hair away from his forehead.  
“That I’m too old for this,” Adam answered. “That I’m just making a fool of myself on stage every night.”  
“And you listen to them?” Kris asked.  
“Maybe they’re right,” Adam shrugged.  
“My Mama must have hit you pretty hard,” Kris remarked. “You know they’re not right. You’re Adam fucking Lambert. You own every stage you’re on. Got it?”  
“I…”  
“I said got it?” Kris asked louder.  
“Yeah I got it,” Adam said with a soft smile.  
“So is that it?” Kris asked. “Or is there more?”  
“I…” Adam paused looking up at Kris. “Can I have a kiss first?”  
“First?”  
“Before I tell you the next part,” Adam sighed. “You might not want to kiss me after.”  
“Okay,” Kris frowned leaning down to press his lips against Adam’s. Adam wrapped his hand around Kris’s neck pulling him closer. “Okay, okay,” Kris laughed pulling away. “What is going on with you?”  
“Please don’t hate me,” Adam whispered. “I didn’t mean to do it.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“It was just a stupid drunken mistake,” Adam sighed. “I didn’t even think anything like that would happen.”  
“Adam, you’re scaring me now,” Kris frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
“I’ve been spending time in Rich’s hotel room,” Adam said looking down at his hands. “It started with him showing me designs he’s been working on. He wants to be a fashion designer. He reminded me of Jacob. You’ve got to believe that. I sat listening to him and he sounded like our son. But then the dancers had their fun with me. Laughing at me, and well… well Rich didn’t. He treated me like I wasn’t some old guy. It was like I mattered…”  
“What the hell are you telling me?” Kris asked annoyed. “Stop dancing around it and just spit it out.”  
“I got drunk last night and I woke up on Rich’s hotel room floor,” Adam said avoiding Kris’s eyes. “Then tonight I went back to his hotel room drunk and he kissed me. I pushed him away the second his lips touched mine. You’ve got to believe me, Kris. There is no way I wanted him to kiss me. I had no idea he thought like that. I’m old enough to be his Dad.”  
“Rich kissed you?” Kris asked. “That’s it?”  
“Of course that’s it,” Adam said in a panic. “You really don’t think I’d do anything else. Kris please tell me you don’t think that.”  
“What did you do last night?” Kris asked calmly.  
“I don’t remember,” Adam admitted. “I woke up on his hotel room floor, but I was fully dressed.”  
“But you don’t remember?” Kris asked.  
“Kris,” Adam sighed. “You know I wouldn’t do anything like that to you. Kris you know that.”  
“I don’t know anything,” Kris snapped. “I haven’t known what’s going on in your mind for days. And if you can’t remember how the hell am I supposed to know?”  
“Kris,” Adam said weakly. “I know you’re mad…”  
“We are not going to cause a scene right now,” Kris said looking at the bedroom door. “My Mama and our kids are asleep so we are going to just go to sleep right now.”  
“We have to talk about this…”  
“I don’t have to do anything,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “We are going to go to sleep and then you’re going to get up in the morning have breakfast with the kids and then you’re going to go back to Vegas before everyone finds out.”  
“Kris I…”  
“Go to sleep, Adam,” Kris sighed before reaching to turn the bedside light off. “And keep on your side of the bed tonight,” he added before closing his eyes.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	250. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 250

Flash Forward 2035

“So you missed us so much you decided to just jump on a plane and come home?” Sebastian asked looking across the kitchen table at Adam.  
“Pretty much,” Adam nodded.  
“I don’t think so,” Kim remarked giving Adam a look.  
“I don’t think I asked you,” Adam frowned before looking back at Sebastian. “So what’s been happening with you? How’s the band?”  
“We haven’t rehearsed in weeks,” Sebastian answered. “We have done about ten photo shoots though. Our management said that’s what’s important.”  
“No new songs?” Adam asked before taking a drink of his coffee.  
“Never mind him,” Elle frowned. “I’m bored listening about him. Let’s talk about me.”  
“And what have you been up to?” Adam smiled.  
“Not much really,” Elle shrugged. “Harry has been taking me on long walks. He’s a little obsessed with walking.”  
“He’s just trying to walk you as far away from home so that you might get lost,” Sebastian smirked.  
“You see how rude he’s being to me, right?” Elle asked pointing at Sebastian.  
“And he understands it,” Sebastian smiled.  
“You’re feeling guilty about something,” Kim announced pointing a finger at her son-in-law.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You are feeling guilty and that’s why you’ve came home,” Kim answered. “I know you Adam Lambert. I know what you’re like.”  
“You’re crazy, old lady,” Adam said. “And I have doctor’s letters to prove it.”  
“You…” Kim sighed at the sound of the front door. “Who is that at this time of the morning?”  
“I’ll get it,” Sebastian sighed standing up.  
“It’s probably one of the kids friends,” Kim frowned. “You know, you let those kids run rings around you. It’s eight in the morning and there are kids calling the house already. That would not happen when Kristopher and Daniel where younger. I didn’t allow the boys to run around all over town. There were rules to follow. They had to have breakfast as a family and then there were chores to do before they were allowed outside. And then it was only around the street. My kids weren’t allowed to just call a cab and go all over LA.”  
“Because your kids were raised in Conway,” Elle pointed out causing Adam to smile.  
“And if they even thought about back chatting their grandparents they would have been grounded,” Kim warned looking at Elle. “I had good kids.”  
“It’s alright it’s no one for us,” Sebastian said sitting back down.  
“Probably one of his friends,” Kim remarked looking at Adam. “They’ve always been a wild bunch.”  
“Actually it’s Dad’s friend Andrea,” Sebastian said glancing at Adam. “Apparently they were going out shopping this morning.”  
“Have you heard about Kristopher’s friend Andrea?” Kim smiled looking at Adam. “She’s a lovely girl. Her and Katy were like twins in high school.”  
“I better go tell Kris his friend is here,” Adam sighed standing up.  
“I shouted on him.”  
“Still it’s rude to leave the lady standing out in the hall,” Adam shrugged before walking out of the kitchen.  
“Yeah I meant to call you when I got up,” Kris sighed rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Oh don’t worry… hi,” Andrea smiled as she spotted Adam at the kitchen door. “Adam… right?”  
“The one and only,” Adam nodded looking at Kris. “I was just coming to see if you want a coffee before you two go shopping.”  
“This is Andrea,” Kris said taking a step towards Adam. “The friend from high school I was telling you about. Andrea this is my husband Adam.”  
“Who you never stop talking about,” Andrea smiled. “He’s been missing you a lot.”  
“Well I’ve been losing my mind not being here,” Adam admitted honestly. “So coffee?”  
“I told Andrea we were having a family morning before you have to leave,” Kris answered. “I’ll just see Andrea out. Why don’t you make me some toast.”  
“I can do that,” Adam nodded.  
“It was nice meeting you, Adam,” Andrea smiled as she opened the front door.  
“You too,” Adam smiled. “You’ll have to come for dinner when the tour is over.”  
“I’ve already got me and my daughter’s tickets for your LA show,” Andrea smiled. “They’re huge fans.”  
“Well you’ll have to come back stage,” Adam remarked.  
“I’ll be back in a minute,” Kris said guiding Andrea out of the front door before closing it behind him.  
“So that’s Adam,” Andrea remarked walking towards her car. “He’s taller than I thought he’d be.”  
“Yeah he’s tall alright,” Kris nodded.  
“So should I ignore the weird vibe coming from the two of you?” Andrea asked leaning on her car. “Or is he always like that?”  
“No things are weird,” Kris sighed. “He just showed up in the middle of the night.”  
“Missing you?”  
“Something like that.”  
“Is that all?” Andrea asked. “Nothing else?”  
“I…” Kris sighed. “Adam just doesn’t cope well with being alone. People wouldn’t believe it, but he’s a real family man. He needs to be surrounded by us all the time.”  
“That’s a good thing in a man,” Andrea smiled. “My ex was the complete opposite.”  
“I guess I am pretty lucky,” Kris sighed looking at the front door.  
“I’m going to let you go,” Andrea smiled patting Kris’s arm.  
“I’ll call you about that shopping trip.”  
“Of course,” Andrea smiled. “Bye, Kris.”  
“Bye,” Kris said quietly before going into the house.

…………………………………………………..

“You’re leaving right now?” Elle frowned. “But you only just got here.”  
“I have another show tonight, honey,” Adam sighed. “I’d stay if I could. You know I’d rather be here than anywhere else.”  
“Really?” Elle asked pulling a face. “You’d rather be at home than be onstage performing to thousands?”  
“I really would,” Adam sighed as Kris walked into the kitchen. “I poured your coffee.”  
“Thanks,” Kris said softly as he took the empty seat next to his Mama.  
“Not going shopping with your friend?” Kim asked.  
“Not today, Mama.”  
“Andrea is such a lovely girl,” Kim smiled looking at Adam. “Do you know her and Kristopher were so friendly back in high school. She was always coming to the house for dinner.”  
“I bet that pissed off Katy,” Adam sighed looking down at his coffee.  
“Katy loved her,” Kim smiled. “Although Katy has always been a sweet girl. Always seen the good in everyone. I mean you and her are getting along now, aren’t you?”  
“Well I should get going,” Adam sighed pushing his coffee cup away from him. “I need to be in sound check in a few hours and I still don’t know how I’m getting back to Vegas.”  
“The record company have already set a flight up for you,” Kris said before taking a sip of his coffee. “It doesn’t take off for another two hours. You’ve got time to finish your coffee.”  
“So is Andrea coming back today?” Kim asked. “Let me know and I’ll make dinner for her. She used to love my homemade hamburgers. I could make them.”  
“Mama,” Kris sighed. “Andrea won’t be back today. Brad will though.”  
“Brad’s coming here?” Adam frowned. “Why is Brad coming here?”  
“He’s going to be looking after the kids while I’m away,” Kris answered before looking at his Mama. “He’ll just be here to help you out, Mama. I bet he’ll like your hamburgers.”  
“Where are you going, Dad?” Elle asked.  
“I’m going to be going to Vegas with your Papa,” Kris answered avoiding Adam’s eyes.  
“You are?” Kim asked.  
“You are?” Adam added.  
“I’m going to be going to Vegas just to sort a few things out,” Kris explained not looking at anyone.  
“What kind of things?” Elle quizzed. “Can I come?”  
“Just things with the album,” Kris answered. “And no you can’t.”  
“But why?” Elle pouted. “It’s not like I would be missing school.”  
“I need you to stay here and help Uncle Brad,” Kris explained. “Okay?”  
“Fine,” Elle sighed. “But you better bring me something back.”  
“Then I’ll just go pack,” Kris said before standing up.  
“I’ll be here waiting,” Adam said trying to catch Kris’s eye.  
“You should call ahead and tell people I’m coming.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Adam shrugged. “It’s not like I need to book you a hotel room, is it?”  
Kris signed looking down at Elle. “No, it’s not like you need to book me a hotel room.”

…………………………………………..

“This is pretty cool, isn’t it?” Adam said looking out of the plane window.  
“We’ve been on planes before,” Kris shrugged.  
“It’s going to be really cool you being with me,” Adam smiled. “Tommy’s going to love it.”  
“I’ve already sent him a text,” Kris said looking down at his hands.  
“Are we going to ignore the elephant in the room?” Adam asked.  
“I really don’t think there’s anything to say,” Kris answered.  
“But we haven’t talked about this,” Adam frowned. “We need to talk about it.”  
“You got drunk and slept in some random guys hotel room,” Kris shrugged. “There we’ve talked about it.”  
“I wish you would be reasonable about this,” Adam sighed.  
“What do you want me to say?” Kris asked annoyed. “Oh it’s okay honey, I know you didn’t mean to ignore me for days while you partied with some guy young enough to be your son. Is that what you want me to say?”  
“I just want to know what you’re feeling.”  
“I feel hurt, Adam,” Kris said quietly. “That’s how I’m feeling.”  
“Look you know I wouldn’t do anything with Rich,” Adam sighed. “I just got drunk and passed out.”  
“Do you know that?” Kris asked finally looking at Adam. “Do you know you didn’t do anything?”  
“How can you ask me that?”  
“A week ago I wouldn’t have even thought it,” Kris answered honestly. “But I’ve seen a different side to you this week.”  
“I did not have sex with Rich,” Adam whispered. “I know that for a fact.”  
“But you did kiss him.”  
“He kissed me,” Adam corrected. “And the second his lips touched mine I moved away. I got out of that room and I got on a plane to come home to you. I didn’t hide it. I came right out and told you. Now if I had slept with him do you really think I would have done that.”  
“I do,” Kris nodded. “You don’t cope well with guilt.”  
“Well ask him,” Adam said. “Ask Rich what happened.”  
“Oh I plan to,” Kris said settling back in his seat. “Rich and I are going to have a very long conversation.”  
“And what about you and Andrea?” Adam asked. “Showing up at our house first thing in the morning. And the kids seem to know her well enough. How much time have you spent with her?”  
“I never got drunk and fell asleep with her,” Kris shrugged. “She’s my friend. Plus she’s old enough to order drinks in a bar.”  
“Rich is over twenty-one,” Adam frowned.  
“And so is our daughter,” Kris remarked. “You and Rich must have had wonderful conversations. Did you tell him all about the old days? I’m sure you had to explain who Madonna and Michael Jackson was to him. Did you tell him all about what CD’s are?”  
“This is pathetic,” Adam sighed.  
“No what’s pathetic is your desperate attempt to cling onto your youth,” Kris said quietly. “If you wanted to trade me in for a younger model you could have told me first.”  
“Traded you…”Adam let out a deep sign. “That is not what I’m doing and you know it.”  
“Look now is not the time for this conversation,” Kris whispered as the stewardess walked towards them. “We’ll finish this later.”  
“I love you,” Adam whispered in an annoyed tone. “That seems to have slipped your mind this week.”  
“No, I think it slipped yours,” Kris said before looking back out of the window.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	251. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 251

Flash Forward 2035

“Here to kick some ass, Allan?” Tommy smiled as he gave Kris a hug.  
“Just here to spend some time with my husband,” Kris smiled. “I might kick his ass though.”  
“Nothing short of what he deserves,” Tommy shrugged.  
“So where is the pretty little seamstress?”  
“He’s floating around,” Tommy answered. “So what are you going to do to him?”  
“I haven’t really thought about it,” Kris sighed. “I woke up this morning and looked over at Adam asleep, and… well I had this plan in my head last night that I was going to send him back here alone and ignore him for the rest of the tour. But I looked at him this morning and remembered I love the idiot. So I decided to come.”  
“Look, you know Adam didn’t do anything,” Tommy sighed. “He’s… well he’s weak. He always has been. He’s left alone and he does stupid things. Do you remember when he and I first started working together?”  
“A bit,” Kris shrugged.  
“And you were convinced that he and I were sneaking around together,” Tommy added.  
“He and I hadn’t been together long,” Kris sighed. “We’re not twenty-six years later. I think I know my husband a little better now.”  
“And do you think he slept with Rich?”  
“Of course I don’t,” Kris sighed. “But then he doesn’t know what he’s done. Apparently he can’t remember anything.”  
“Well he can’t handle his drink like he used to,” Tommy remarked. “He must be getting old.”  
“You should tell him that,” Kris smiled. “I’m sure that will make him feel better.”  
“Where is the old man anyway?”  
“Explaining to the management why he disappeared in the middle of the night,” Kris answered. “They’re a little annoyed.”  
“He pays them enough,” Tommy shrugged. “So what are your plans for the rest of the day?”  
“I guess he and I should talk,” Kris sighed. “I don’t really want to.”  
“This is just a bump, Kris,” Tommy shrugged. “You and Adam will get past it.”  
“Oh I know that,” Kris sighed. “I’m just not in the mood for it right now. It’s not like I’ve been behaving myself.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Tommy asked with a frown on his face.  
“An old friend showed up when Adam left,” Kris sighed. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together.”  
“Just time?”  
“Of course just time,” Kris answered annoyed. “I wouldn’t do that to Adam.”  
“And Adam wouldn’t do that to you,” Tommy pointed out.  
“Then you can see why I don’t want to talk about it,” Kris sighed.  
“Why don’t you just get it out of the way so you can both enjoy this little time away from the kids,” Tommy said. “I mean when was the last time you and Adam actually spent any time alone?”  
“The first ten months of our marriage?”  
“Exactly,” Tommy smiled. “Go and talk to him. He’s probably making himself sick up there. You know he hates being in trouble with you.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” Kris sighed. “I can’t keep ignoring him. He’s got a show tonight, and he needs to be focusing on that.”  
“That’s a good husband,” Tommy smiled patting Kris’s head.

……………………………………………

“Adam,” Rich breathed out as Adam walked out of his hotel room. “There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”  
“I can’t really talk right now, Rich,” Adam said trying to move past Rich.  
“But we need to talk,” Rich said stepping in front of Adam. “Last night was really fucked up. You shouldn’t have ran out like that. It freaked me out.”  
“I was a little freaked out myself,” Adam admitted. “That’s why I had to get away.”  
“Where did you go?”  
I went home to Kris,” Adam answered.  
“You told Kris what I did?” Rich frowned. “Before I could even explain it to you?”  
“Well to be honest with you Rich, my life is with Kris and what he thinks comes first,” Adam answered. “Anyway there is no point talking about last night,” he added. “Lets just forget it happened.”  
“I can’t forget what happened,” Rich frowned. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”  
“It was a silly mistake,” Adam frowned. “I guess it was my fault. I shouldn’t have been coming to your room every night, and getting drunk. Please Rich lets just forget it.”  
“Just let me explain why I did it,” Rich sighed.  
“I don’t think I want to know,” Adam sighed. “Let’s just…” Adam trailed off as Kris turned the corner of the hotel hallway. “I need to go…”  
“But Adam.”  
“I was wondering where you were,” Kris said glancing at Rich.  
“I was just coming to get you,” Adam said taking Kris’s hand. “I’ll see you at the venue tonight,” he added not looking at Rich.  
“Sure, no problem,” Rich said as he watched Adam and Kris walk into Adam’s hotel room together.  
“He just showed up,” Adam explained closing the hotel room door behind him. “I didn’t go looking for him.”  
“Look why don’t we sit down and talk,” Kris sighed. “Instead of dancing around it like we’ve been doing.”  
“I think that’s a good idea,” Adam nodded. “You want a drink or anything?”  
“I don’t think getting drunk is a good idea right now, is it?” Kris frowned.  
“I meant water,” Adam answered.  
“Sorry,” Kris mumbled. “No I don’t want water.”  
“Okay,” Adam breathed out as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You want to go first?”  
“We don’t work well apart,” Kris began sitting on the other side of the bed. “You’ve only been gone a week and look at us. I haven’t slept in days because I keep looking at my phone hoping you call me, and you’re running around America getting drunk and hanging out with a kid. You don’t even care if the press find out about it. What happens if they print a story about what you’ve been up to? What happens when our kids read it? Are you going to sit them down and explain it to them?”  
“And what about you and your morning walks in the park with Grace and your friend?” Adam asked annoyed. “What would the kids say if they saw that?”  
“I’ve never been drunk in Andrea’s bedroom,” Kris answered calmly. “Can you say the same about Rich?”  
“Okay I don’t have much to argue with there,” Adam sighed. “But don’t you think I was feeling bad knowing you were out with that woman every day?”  
“I don’t know what you were thinking,” Kris answered. “I haven’t spoken to you properly in days.”  
“Well I don’t like the idea of you hanging out with that woman,” Adam frowned. “That woman who is so like Katy.”  
“I’m gay,” Kris sighed. “You remember that, don’t you?”  
“And I’m married to you,” Adam shrugged. “You remember that too, don’t you?”  
“Andrea isn’t important right now,” Kris sighed. “I didn’t kiss her.”  
“Firstly,” Adam said holding up his finger. “I didn’t kiss Rich, he kissed me. And you were married to a woman, so being gay doesn’t come into it.”  
“Well must be the best actor in the world,” Kris said annoyed. “Because I’ve managed to get it up every time we’ve had sex in the last twenty-six years.”  
“Look, they aren’t the point right now,” Adam sighed. “Something has seriously went wrong between you and I.”  
“How do you know nothing went on between you and Rich?” Kris asked. “You said yourself that you can’t remember one night.”  
“It doesn’t matter how drunk I was,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “I don’t cheat. Twenty-six years together I’ve not even looked at another person.”  
“Neither have I.”  
“So what the hell are we arguing about?”  
Kris sighed as he looked across the bed at Adam. “I’m hurt,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t like the idea of my husband hanging out with someone he finds attractive. And when you add drunk into the mix I get scared.”  
“You get scared?” Adam asked.  
“I’m not exactly the twenty-four year old you first met,” Kris shrugged.  
“What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“A day doesn’t go by when you don’t freak out about your age,” Kris explained. “You are so scared of getting old. And here I am aging every day. Then there’s Rich, looking young and… hell being young. He’s everything you want, and I guess that makes me a little scared. I suppose that’s why I was spending so much time with Andrea. She reminded me of when I was young, but please believe me that nothing happened.”  
“You’re freaking out about getting old?” Adam asked confused.  
“You admitted yourself that Rich was hot,” Kris sighed. “And he is.”  
“If I had to choose between you and Rich you would win every time,” Adam said as he moved around the bed to sit beside Kris.  
“I’m getting grey chest hair,” Kris sighed.  
“And it’s sexy,” Adam smiled.  
“My six pack is turning into a keg.”  
“Still sexy.”  
“And I’m never going to like the things you and Rich like,” Kris sighed. “I’m wearing jeans and plaid shirts. The same ones I’ve been wearing for twenty-six years.”  
“And you are still sexy,” Adam said taking Kris’s chin in his hand. “Rich and his fashion can’t even compare to you.”  
“But he’s so like you,” Kris sighed. “You guys would have a great life together.”  
“He’s so like Jacob,” Adam frowned.  
“It’s the idea that you spent the night alone with him and you don’t know what happened,” Kris sighed. “That’s what’s getting to me.”  
“He’s like Jacob,” Adam pressed. “I know for a fact I wouldn’t do anything with him. When he kissed me… I was shocked. I just saw him as this kid. I was away from my own kids and here was this guy just like my son, and I guess leaned on him a little. I didn’t think he thought anything of it. I thought he saw me as an old man. Just like the dancers did.”  
“You know you could have called your kids,” Kris pointed out. “If you missed them.”  
“I tried that the first two days,” Adam sighed. “Jacob ignored my calls and Sebastian sounded worried every time I called. I didn’t want to worry him.”  
“We really don’t work well apart,” Kris sighed leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder.  
“That’s why we should never be apart,” Adam smiled pressing a kiss on Kris’s head. “Can we stop being mad at each other now?”  
“You’re still an idiot,” Kris sighed snuggling closer to Adam.  
“I’m not arguing with that,” Adam smiled.  
“And I don’t like Rich,” Kris added. “He’s not that good looking.”  
“Agreeing with you,” Adam smiled.

………………………………….

“It’s like being back in middle school again,” Adam sighed as he stood at the side of the stage looking at the dancers preparing to go on.  
“Except this time you’re not just one of the kids,” Kris pointed out. “You’re in charge now. Now go out there and show them who’s boss.”  
“I just want to go home,” Adam sighed.  
“Get your hot ass out there,” Kris said running his hands down Adam’s back. “I’ll be here waiting.”  
“I’m nervous.”  
“You’re…”  
“Adam your jacket,” Rich interrupted causing Kris to take a step back. “I fixed the buttons on it,” he added not looking at Kris.  
“Come on Lambert,” Tommy said pushing Adam towards the stage. “This horny middle aged woman won’t wait for much longer.”  
“I’ll be right here,” Kris called out as Adam walked onto the stage to loud screams.  
“I’m just going to grab my things,” Rich said reaching around Kris to the hangers. “I’ll come back for Adam’s first costume change.”  
“He told me what you did,” Kris said yelling over Adam’s singing.  
“I thought he might,” Rich nodded. “It was a silly mistake. I read the signals wrong.”  
“He’s old enough to be your Dad,” Kris pointed out. “You reminded him of our son.”  
“Look I made a mistake,” Rich sighed. “It won’t happen again.”  
“I know it won’t,” Kris smiled. “Anyway I plan to be here for the rest of the tour. That will give you enough time to focus on the costumes and not my husband.”  
“Glad to see you’re finally paying attention to your husband,” Rich remarked taking the last of the costumes off of the rack. “You don’t know how lucky you are.”  
“Just stay away from my husband,” Kris warned. “I’m being very nice right now, but it won’t last if you keep pushing me kid.”  
“Look after your husband’s needs and he won’t need to come looking for it in me,” Rich shrugged. “Now tell Adam I’ll be right back.”  
“You can be replaced, kid,” Kris called out as Rich walked away.  
“And so can you, old man,” Rich called back.

End of Flash Forward 2035  
Tags: the little things


	252. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 252

Flash Forward 2035

“Can you be seriously for a second?” Sebastian asked leaning on his parent’s bedroom door.  
“I don’t do serious,” Brad answered honestly from the bed. “Something on your mind?”  
“Pretty big stuff,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Well come on then,” Brad smiled patting the bed. “Come and tell your Uncle Brad all about it.”  
“I’ve tried figuring it out by myself,” Sebastian admitted climbing onto the bed. “But I think I’m just stressing myself out with it.”  
“Are you gay?” Brad asked causing Sebastian to frown.  
“Am I gay?”  
“It’s okay you know,” Brad smiled taking Sebastian’s hand. “We won’t love you any less. You’ll always be our little boy.”  
“But I’m not your little boy,” Sebastian said taking his hand back. “And I’m not gay.”  
“That’s what people in the closet say,” Brad remarked. “I said it myself for years.”  
“I was raised by two gay guys,” Sebastian remarked. “And my brother is gay. I’m not in the closet.”  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed sweetheart,” Brad smiled.  
“Uncle Brad I like boobs,” Sebastian announced. “I mean I really like them.”  
“Well there is no need to be rude,” Brad sighed. “And we all like boobs. I myself have enjoyed a few straight porns.”  
“Well goodnight,” Sebastian said moving to get off the bed.  
“Talk to me,” Brad said taking Sebastian’s hand. “I won’t talk about dirty movies again.”  
“You promise?”  
“Yes,” Brad said smiling sweetly. “What are you worried about?”  
“I’m worried about Dad and Papa,” Sebastian answered looking across the bed at Brad.  
“Yeah they worry me sometimes, but what can you do,” Brad shrugged. “They’ve been married for a long time, I guess they work. How, do you want to try and break them up or something?”  
“I… what the hell are you talking about?” Sebastian asked annoyed.  
“You’re not talking about them not suiting each other?”  
“Of course I’m not,” Sebastian answered annoyed. “I’m worried that they’re going to break up.”  
“And that would be a bad thing?” Brad asked.  
“Of course it would be,” Sebastian answered.  
“But don’t all teens want their parents to break up?” Brad asked. “Isn’t that the cool thing these days? I mean if they break up that means two birthdays and two Christmases. You could really clean up with the gifts.”  
“I do not want my parents to get divorced,” Sebastian said slowly. “Understand that?”  
“So why are they breaking up?” Brad sighed. “I mean I’ve wondered for years how that relationship worked, but I guess it does,” he added with a shrug.  
“They both were hanging out with other people,” Sebastian answered. “And I don’t like it.”  
“They aren’t allowed other friends?”  
“Not some weird woman that wants to be my new step Mom,” Sebastian answered. “And then the young kid who wants to get into my Papa’s pants.”  
“I’m missing a whole lot here, aren’t I?” Brad frowned.  
“Dad’s been hanging out with his old friend from Conway,” Sebastian explained. “A woman who has just gotten a divorce, and laughs at all of my Dad’s bad jokes.”  
“Does she have some sort of head injury?” Brad asked.  
“Don’t think so,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Then she wants to be your new step Mom,” Brad nodded. “Because I’ve heard your Dad’s jokes and yes… yeah he ain’t funny. What else?”  
“Then there’s this guy on my Papa’s tour,” Sebastian continued. “He’s like Sophia’s age.”  
“Cute?”  
“I have no idea,” Sebastian shrugged. “But Uncle Tommy says he follows my Papa around like he’s the best thing ever.”  
“Adam has a stalker?” Brad smiled. “Lucky boy. I’ve always wanted one of those.”  
“Do you think my parents could split up?” Sebastian asked quietly.  
“You want serious now?” Brad asked.  
“Please,” Sebastian nodded.  
“Your Dad and Papa love each other,” Brad said squeezing Sebastian’s hand. “As weird as their marriage looks, they are made for each other. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Can you stop worrying?”  
“I just want everyone to be happy,” Sebastian sighed.  
“You should learn to be a teenager,” Brad remarked. “Stop trying to be the glue in your family. They can all take care of yourself.”  
“You think?”  
“You know what I think?” Brad smiled.  
“What?”  
“I think there is a very scary horror movie about to start on TV,” Brad smiled. “And you don’t want to hear your Uncle scream like a girl do you?”  
“Probably not,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Then that’s why I think you should stay here with me while I watch it.”  
“You know I’ve spent the last week in bed with men?” Sebastian asked crawling under the covers.  
“And you don’t think you’re in the closet,” Brad scoffed before reaching for the remote.

……………………………………………………

“Now I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kris said as he closed the hotel room door behind him. “You moved around that stage like you always have.”  
“Well you have to say that,” Adam smiled. “You’re married to me.”  
“And your voice is as strong as ever,” Kris added. “Probably even better.”  
“Again you have to say that,” Adam smiled.  
“So,” Kris said looking around the hotel room. “Now what do you do?”  
“This is usually the point of the night I get drunk,” Adam answered honestly.  
“Feel like getting drunk?” Kris asked.  
“Probably not a good idea,” Adam shrugged.  
“TV?”  
“I guess,” Adam shrugged. “Want room service?”  
“Cheese burgers would be really good right now,” Kris nodded.  
“I might grab a salad,” Adam shrugged reaching for the phone.  
“It’s hotel cheese burgers,” Kris frowned. “Tour cheese burgers. You never say no to a cheese burger on tour.”  
“That’s the problem,” Adam said patting his stomach. “I really need to start saying no.”  
“Seriously?” Kris asked. “You’re the same weight you’ve always been.”  
“Again, that’s the problem.”  
“Will you stop comparing yourself to those dancers?” Kris sighed. “They’re not all that hot. In our dancers were supposed to have good bodies. They four looked like they should be selling insurance.”  
“I don’t know what that mean,” Adam frowned.  
“Neither do I,” Kris shrugged. “I just couldn’t think what they looked like.”  
“Nice,” Adam said with a soft laugh.  
“See right there,” Kris smiled. “That’s what you should look like all the time.”  
“What do I look like now?”  
“Happy.”  
“I’m trying,” Adam sighed. “It’s just hard to be happy when you’re this sore.”  
“Sore?”  
“You saw how I moved around that stage,” Adam explained. “Everything hurts. Hell that’s why I started drinking to begin with.”  
“So you wouldn’t be in pain?”  
“You know I don’t like pain,” Adam nodded.  
“Well why don’t we forget the cheese burgers and I can rub your feet?” Kris asked patting the bed.  
“Because it’s not just my feet,” Adam answered.  
“Then I’ll rub your shoulders too,” Kris laughed.  
“Bottom of my back?”  
“Yes that too.”

……………………………………..

“Why haven’t you been doing this every night of our marriage?” Adam groaned into his pillow as Kris ran his thumbs down Adam’s spine.  
“Because you can’t afford me, honey,” Kris answered pressing a kiss to the back of Adam’s neck.  
“I’ll pay you in kisses,” Adam groaned.  
“Then I’ll be here every night,” Kris smiled. “Now turn over and I’ll do your chest.”  
“Gladly,” Adam said as he rolled over.  
“Now the real question is why haven’t we done this every night of our marriage?” Kris asked running his hands down Adam’s chest.  
“Kids?”  
“When was the last time we actually had sex?” Kris asked.  
“Three weeks two days,” Adam answered without thinking.  
“You’ve been counting?”  
“And that was just oral sex,” Adam added. “It’s been almost six weeks since we had full sex.”  
“You’re joking?”  
“The night of that charity dinner,” Adam answered. “We stayed at that hotel.”  
“Hell,” Kris frowned. “I think you’re right.”  
“I am,” Adam nodded.  
“Okay,” Kris sighed sitting back on his knees. “Take off your shorts.”  
“What?”  
“Six weeks, Adam,” Kris sighed. “We’re not in our eighties. We should not be waiting six weeks for sex. That’s just… that’s what straight people do.”  
“But…”  
“Are you seriously arguing with me about sex?”  
“Nope,” Adam said shaking his head as he pulled off his shorts. “Now you take off yours.”  
“Don’t mind that you won’t be getting a massage?”  
“I’m getting an orgasm,” Adam smiled. “I don’t mind at all.”

…………………………………………….

Kris ran his hand up the back of Adam’s bare thigh stopping slowly as he got to Adam’s cheeks. Dipping his thumb between the cheeks, he suddenly paused for a second. "You know I'm still mad at you?"  
"Please Kris," Adam groaned. "Don't make me beg."  
"Don't you think I should be mad at you?" Kris asked pushing his thumb deeper between Adam’s cheeks."  
"Yes, yes," Adam, groaned pushing his ass higher in the air. "But be mad later."  
"I should fuck you right now and show you why you're still married to me," Kris remarked causing Adam to let out another groan. "But then you'd probably enjoy that and I should be punishing you, not rewarding you," he mused. "Leaving you here with a hard on would be a pretty cruel punishment, don't you think?"  
Okay I'm begging you," Adam groaned looking over his shoulder at his husband. "Please fuck me. It’s been too long, please."  
"Well when you put it like that," Kris mused. "How can I say no?"  
"Thank you," Adam said breathing a sigh of relief.  
Kris shifted down Adams body letting his tongue slip down Adams back causing the older man to groan into his pillow. "Even your sweat takes good," Kris remarked before pressing his lips against Adams ass cheeks. "Now how long has it been since we've done this sex act?  
"When was Obama president?"  
"That long? Kris frowned. "Well we will have to fix that," he added before spreading Adams cheeks apart to push his tongue inside.  
Adam's eyes widened in shock before he starts letting out loud groans. "Fuck baby that feels so fucking good."  
Feels pretty fucking fantastic from my end too," Kris smiled before licking over Adam's ass.  
"You are going to have to start paying attention to my front, baby," Adam said loudly. "It's starting to hurt being pressed against the mattress like it is."  
"Roll over," Kris said kneeling up to let Adam move.  
"See how happy he is to see you?" Adam smirked looking down his crotch.  
"Twenty-six years together and you're still making that stupid joke?"  
"Twenty-six years together and you're still laughing at my stupid joke?" Kris didn’t give Adam time to answer before he wraps his hand around Adams cock.  
"Oh fuck," Adam moaned thrusting his hips in Kris's direction, his heels digging into the hotel mattress. "Oh please baby, faster."  
Kris did as Adam begged and began sliding his hand up and down Adams cock in quick rapid movements, tightening his grip as he did so. "Like that, baby?"  
"Just like that," Adam moaned. "Please baby, make me come."  
"Say my name," Kris ordered.  
"Kris," Adam moaned reaching out to touch Kris anywhere he can.  
"Louder," Kris ordered.  
"Kris."  
"Louder I said," Kris said. "Unless you want me to stop?"  
"Kris!" Adam practically yelled. "Kris, Kris, Kris," he chanted over and over again.  
"You really don't want me to stop, do you?" Kris remarked.  
"Please don't," Adam begged. "But I need you inside me."  
"What do you need inside you?" Kris asked.  
"Your cock," Adam, groaned pushing his hips upwards. "Please, I need your cock in me."  
"Louder," Kris ordered.  
"I need your cock in me," Adam yelled. "Kris don't tease me, please. I've been dreaming about this for weeks."  
"Turn over then," Kris said moving to the bottom of the bed. "I want you on all fours. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll not remember anyone but me. You're going to say nothing but my name."  
Adam quickly moved until he was on all fours. "Please."  
Kris slid one of his sweaty hands up Adams back until it was in his hair. In one swift movement he forced Adam's head down against the pillow. "Look at that," he smiled looking down at Adam's ass. "You're already open and ready for me."  
"I need to be fucked, Kris, "Adam said loudly as Kris grabbed his hips.  
"Such a dirty mouth you've got," Kris remarked as he positioned himself at Adam's opening. "In fact you look so dirty lying here begging for my cock. Is that what you want?"  
"Please," Adam moaned.  
"Then ask for it," Kris whispered against Adam's ear. "Ask for my cock in your ass."  
"I want your cock in my ass," Adam groaned trying to turn his neck so that he could see Kris.  
"Louder," Kris whispered.  
"I want your cock in my ass," Adam yelled just as Kris pushed into him. "Fuck yes."  
"This is my ass," Kris said as he moved in and out of Adam quickly. "All mine."  
"Yours," Adam groaned as Kris pounded him into the mattress.  
"I'm going to come," Kris groaned into Adam's back.  
"Do it," Adam begged. "Come in me."  
"Fuck," Kris whispered.  
"That’s it baby," Adam groaned. "I love you so much," he added pushing Kris over the edge.  
"Fuck," Kris repeated as he pushed into Adam one last time.  
"Don't move," Adam said reaching behind him to hold Kris in place. "I just want to feel you like this for a little while longer."  
"I love you so fucking much," Kris whispered as he covered Adam's back in kisses.  
"I love you too, baby," Adam whispered reaching up to run his hand over Kris's head.

……………………………………………………..

“You look like shit,” Tommy remarked as he looked across the bus at Rich.  
“I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” Rich frowned looking towards Adam and Kris sitting together on the sofa.  
“Oh yeah, you heard them too,” Tommy laughed. “You need to get used to that sound kid. I’ve been falling asleep to them having sex for years. Hell there was a time I couldn’t get to sleep without it.”  
“Whatever,” Rich mumbled to himself as he watched Adam giggling at something Kris was saying.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	253. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 253

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay, I can’t move,” Adam groaned as he eased down onto the makeup chair. “Every bone aches.”  
“Is it the dancing every night?” Kris asked as he began to rub Adam’s shoulders.  
“It’s the getting fucked every night,” Adam answered causing Kris to frown. “It’s four night in a row Kristopher.”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“You’re going to kill me,” Adam answered.  
“Okay so maybe I have been a little rough,” Kris shrugged.  
“You called me a little bitch last night,” Adam pointed out causing Kris to sigh. “Look, it’s not like I’m complaining. You know I like a little bit of kink, but this really isn’t you.”  
“Just wanted to try something new,” Kris shrugged.  
“Or it could be the fact that you’ve arranged for Rich to have the room next door to us at every stop,” Adam remarked. “And you just want to get your point across.”  
“I don’t like the kid.”  
“Perfect word there,” Adam nodded. “Kid. Anyway, I think he’s got it now. I’m yours.”  
“Are you really that sore?”  
“I’m old,” Adam shrugged looking at Kris in the mirror.  
“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Kris frowned.  
“And my ass is sore,” Adam added causing Kris to laugh.  
“Maybe we have been adventurous,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam’s shoulders. “Maybe we can have a rest tonight. Maybe watch a movie or something.”  
“I would really love that,” Adam smiled leaning back against Kris.  
“But can you at least make the sex noises?” Kris asked causing Adam to look up at him.  
“You want me to what now?”  
“Just a few groans,” Kris shrugged. “And maybe bang the headboard off the wall for an hour or two.”  
“You’re crazy,” Adam frowned standing up. “It’s not a competition.”  
“Of course it’s not,” Kris scoffed. “And if it was I would be winning.”  
“Okay,” Adam sighed turning to look down at Kris. “Listen to me,” he said taking Kris’s face in his hands. “You are my husband. My wonderful yet sometimes crazy husband. There could be every man in the world trying to kiss me and I would only want to kiss you. You got that?”  
“Even that actor you like?” Kris asked causing Adam to roll his eyes.  
“This really isn’t like you, baby.”  
“I’m insecure,” Kris shrugged. “It’s new feelings for me too.”  
“Even though I love you more than anything?” Adam asked stroking Kris’s cheek with his thumb.  
“I love when you do that,” Kris smiled.  
“Say I love you?” Adam asked.  
“Stroke my cheek,” Kris answered. “You used to always do that when we first started dating. It was the first time someone took care of me. I was always the one being the strong on in relationships. I liked the idea of being taken care of.”  
“We take care of each other,” Adam smiled before leaning in to give Kris a kiss.  
“Adam are you ready to…”  
“Don’t know how to knock Rich?” Kris asked pulling away from Adam.  
“I.. the management told me to tell you the bus is here,” Rich stuttered as he backed out of the room.  
“Yeah we’ll be right there,” Adam smiled.  
“Well that was fun,” Kris laughed as Rich closed the door.  
“You’re a cruel man, Kristopher,” Adam smiled.  
“And you still love me.”  
“That I do,” Adam smiled before leaning down to give Kris another kiss.

…………………………………………

So you're Kris's girlfriend," Brad remarked as he leaned against the living room door frame.  
"I’m Andrea," Andrea smiled.  
"Brad," Brad said reaching out to shake Andrea’s hand. "I’m Adams ex. So are you here to try and steal Kris back? Because if you are I should warn you."  
"I’m not here to steal him back," Andrea frowned.  
"I didn't think you looked crazy," Brad remarked. "Why would you want a small balding man?"  
"Like you?" Sebastian asked.  
"I pay to have my hair cut like this," Brad frowned.  
"You should sue," Elle answered.  
"You are not too old to be put over my knee young lady," Brad warned pointing a finger at Elle.  
"I think she might be," Sebastian smirked causing Brad to give him a look.  
"Why are you here?" Brad asked looking at Andrea. "I mean they only need one ex to take care of their children and their crazy Mama."  
"Kim invited me to dinner," Andrea explained. "I didn't think it would be a problem."  
"It’s not," Sebastian shrugged. "Uncle Brad is just really rude. Uncle Brad don’t be rude.”  
“Of course it’s not a problem, dear,” Brad said with a fake smile. “You can sit in Adam’s chair. I mean you might as well since you are replacing him.”  
“Uncle Brad’s crazy,” Sebastian sighed. “You should just ignore him. Everyone does.”  
“I’ll put you over my knee,” Brad warned.  
“I’ll knock you out of you try old man,” Sebastian warned.  
“I’ll call your Papa.”  
“He’s tell me to punch you,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Come on, Andrea,” Brad said taking Andrea’s hand. “We don’t have to take that.”  
“He was dropped on his head as a child,” Sebastian remarked looking at Elle.  
“I think he was bounced,” Elle remarked.

……………………………………………

“More peas, Andrea?” Kim smiled passing the bowl to Andrea.  
“You’ve already given her the peas, Mama,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Just trying to make her feel welcome,” Kim shrugged. “Now has my Bradley told you all about himself?”  
“Her Bradley?” Elle whispered to Sebastian. “What’s that all about?”  
“Mama’s confused,” Sebastian whispered back.  
“She’d had to be to want to have him belong to her,” Elle mumbled causing Kim to clear her throat. “What?”  
“I’m in the middle of a conversation here, young lady,” Kim answered. “Your Papa might let you get away with murder, but now you are under my rules. Now keep your mouth shut and eat up.”  
“How can I keep my mouth shut and eat at the same time?” Elle asked confused.  
“So has Bradley told you about himself?”  
“Not really,” Andrea smiled. “I know he’s a friend of Adam’s.”  
“Oh he’s not that bad, honey,” Kim laughed. “My Bradley is a good boy, aren’t you baby?”  
“Have I been drinking?” Brad asked. “What was in that water you gave me?”  
“Although Bradley is married,” Kim smiled. “And where is Cassidy today?”  
“London,” Brad smiled. “My husband is designing jackets there.”  
“Nice,” Andrea smiled.  
“Yes he’s a very successful man,” Brad smiled. “And so handsome.”  
“But he’s never home,” Kim pointed out. “He’s always away leaving you all alone in that big house.”  
“Not always,” Brad frowned.  
“Do you know that Andrea has just gotten divorced,” Kim said.  
“Oh my god,” Sebastian whispered.  
“What?” Elle whispered back.  
“Mama’s trying to set up Uncle Brad with Andrea,” Sebastian whispered.  
“No way,” Elle laughed.  
“Way.”  
“But Uncle Brad’s a flaming queen,” Elle said causing Sebastian to choke on his peas.  
“You okay there honey?” Kim asked.  
“I’m great Mama,” Sebastian answered before taking a drink. “Really great.”  
“Well like I was saying,” Kim said turning back to Brad and Andrea. “If you two are not busy tonight you should do something. I know Andrea likes music.”  
“What kind of music?” Brad asked.  
“I love it all,” Andrea answered.  
“I’ve got tickets to see a little band,” Brad shrugged. “We could go.”  
“Don’t you have to stay here?” Andrea asked glancing at Kim.  
“She’s fine,” Brad brushed off. “The kids are here.”  
“Oh my god they’re dating,” Elle whispered.  
“We have got to get Dad and Papa on the phone,” Sebastian whispered.

………………………………………..

“I don’t believe that man,” Kris sighed throwing himself onto the bed beside Adam.  
“What man would that be?” Adam asked flicking through the TV channels.  
“Brad,” Kris sighed. “He’s only went out and left the kids alone with my Mama.”  
“Sophia’s home though, right?”  
“Yeah I spoke to her.”  
“Then they’ll be okay,” Adam smiled. “Where’s he away to anyway?”  
“He’s out on a date.”  
“I thought Cass was in London this week,” Adam frowned.  
“He’s out on a date with Andrea,” Kris sighed. “Apparently my Mama set them up.”  
“My ex is out on a date with your ex?” Adam frowned.  
“Andrea isn’t my ex,” Kris sighed.  
“She’d be your current if she had his way,” Adam mumbled.  
“Really going to argue about the middle aged woman when there is a kid in the next room desperate to be your current?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“But Andrea’s your type,” Adam pointed out.  
“Are we really going to do this tonight?” Kris asked.  
“No,” Adam sighed. “I’m too tired to fight with you.”  
“Then give me the remote,” Kris smiled snuggling into Adam’s side. “There’s a game on.”  
“Not a chance in hell I’m watching a sport thing,” Adam frowned trying to take the remote back off of Kris.  
“You want to fight?”  
“Fine,” Adam sighed. “But just so you know. I hate this bossy bitchy side to you. You’re my husband. You’re supposed to be calm and easy going. I’m supposed to be the raving bitch in this relationship. You’re being the bitch so I have to be the sensible one. That is just not how we work.”  
“I’ll have sex with you,” Kris warned.  
“Okay fine watch your damn sports thing,” Adam sighed wrapping his arm around Kris’s back.  
“Thank you,” Kris smiled settling his head on Adam’s chest.  
“This is weird,” Adam frowned.  
“The game hasn’t even started yet,” Kris complained. “Can’t you give it a chance?”  
“Not that,” Adam said shaking his head. “You’re threatening me with sex. What the hell has happened to me?”  
“We could have sex if you want,” Kris shrugged. “But you have to make it loud.”  
“It could actually kill me,” Adam admitted causing Kris to laugh.  
“Then we’ll just cuddle.”  
“You know it’s not fair?”  
“That I can’t watch this game in peace?” Kris asked.  
“No, that I’m this wreck of a man because of a few nights of sex and you’re just the same,” Adam said. “It’s like I am with a young man. Why haven’t you aged?”  
“I’m in pain too,” Kris said.  
“Really?” Adam asked. “Where?”  
“Okay so I’m not in pain,” Kris sighed. “But then I wasn’t on the receiving end of it.”  
“If the press start asking me why I look in pain then I’m going to tell them the truth.”  
“I’m sure you are,” Kris smiled.  
“I’ll tell them because my husband likes to fuck me into the mattress,” Adam added.  
“I don’t think you will.”  
“But I’ll be thinking it.”  
“You know for a man who doesn’t want to have sex you sure are talking about it a lot,” Kris remarked turning to look up at Adam.  
“Well I’m a fan of your work,” Adam shrugged.  
“Yeah well you…” Kris paused at the sound of the door being knocked lightly. “I think I’m going to kill someone.”  
“It’s probably Tommy,” Adam remarked. “Come in.”  
“You didn’t lock the door?” Kris frowned as the door opened.  
“Tommy tell…”  
“It’s not Tommy,” Rich said standing at the half open door. “And I knocked this time.”  
“You need something?” Adam asked trying to move away from Kris.  
“Because we’re a little busy right now,” Kris added holding Adam in place.  
“There’s been a few of your outfits left behind at the last venue and you need them for tomorrow,” Rich explained. “They can’t find them now so management have said I need to make some more. I’m going to need you for measurements again.”  
“You don’t already have his measurements?” Kris asked a little annoyed.  
“I threw them away,” Rich shrugged. “I didn’t think I needed them again.”  
“Is it going to take long?” Adam sighed as he sat up.  
“An hour tops.”  
“You’re not seriously going to do this now, are you?”  
“I’ll be back as fast as I can,” Adam said leaning down to kiss Kris. “After I kill whoever left my costumes behind.”  
“I would have thought that would have been your job,” Kris remarked looking at Rich.  
“It was a big trunk,” Rich explained. “A lot of the dancers and bands costumes were in it too. It’s up to the crew to load them onto the bus. The dancers are already waiting.”  
“I will be right back,” Adam smiled leaning down to kiss Kris again. “Enjoy your game.”  
“Sure,” Kris sighed laying back down on the bed.

……………………………………

Kris frowned looking down the empty hotel hallway. “Can’t believe this is happening,” he whispered before knocking lightly on Brad’s hotel room door. “I’m competing with a kid for my husband’s time.”  
“Why are you talking to yourself outside of my hotel room?” Tommy asked opening the door. “You and the rock star had a fight.”  
“He’s dealing with the costume issue,” Kris sighed.  
“What costume issue?” Tommy frowned.  
“Apparently a lot of your costumes have been left behind at the last venue,” Kris answered.  
“Seriously?” Tommy frowned. “How the hell can you forget costumes? They’re in those big trunks. They’re bigger than me.”  
“Rich said it was the crews fault.”  
“Yeah right,” Tommy scoffed. “So Rich has come to take your husband away in the middle of the night?”  
“I know, right?” Kris sighed.  
“You’re going to have to stop this, Kris,” Tommy frowned. “The kid still doesn’t get it.”  
“I’m going to have to kick his ass,” Kris frowned.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	254. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 254

Flash Forward 2035

“You know you should have a conversation with Danny,” Kris said looking over the breakfast table at Adam. “He’s got some great ideas about music.”  
“That’s pretty cool,” Adam nodded between bites of his toast. “But who the hell is Danny.”  
“What do you mean who is Danny?” Kris frowned confused.  
“I think I mean I don’t know who Danny is and I’m asking… well I’m asking who is he?” Adam answered. “How is this confusing you?”  
“Your dancer, Danny,” Kris explained.  
“There’s one called Danny?” Adam frowned.  
“The black haired one.”  
“There’s a black haired one?” Adam asked.  
“And you wonder why they don’t like you?” Kris asked annoyed.  
“I can’t learn everyone’s name on the tour,” Adam shrugged. “I’m a busy man.”  
“I guess,” Kris shrugged. “I mean you don’t need to know all their names.”  
“I don’t know any of their names,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to throw his hands up in the air. “What?”  
“You don’t know any of them?”  
“Why am I getting yelled at?” Adam frowned. “I’m just sitting here minding my own business, eating my toast, and you’re bitching at me. You love me. Be nice to me.”  
“You are a diva,” Kris remarked.  
“I am not a diva,” Adam frowned. “I just don’t feel the need to know every little person working for me.”  
“Okay Madonna,” Kris said rolling his eyes.  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
“It means your head is so far up your own ass that you have forgotten to be a human being,” Kris answered. “Now get your head out of there and learn your dancers names.”  
“I bet Rich wouldn’t talk to me like that,” Adam mumbled to himself.  
“What did you say?” Kris frowned.  
“Something very stupid that I am very sorry for,” Adam answered quickly.  
“You know Adam Lambert,” Kris sighed. “If it wasn’t for me you would be one big asshole. You would be demanding dressing rooms be painting black and naked men laying around.”  
“And how do you know I don’t have that when you’re not here?” Adam asked taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Because you like your balls too much and I would cut them off if you tried,” Kris answered calmly.  
“You’re not in a very good mood this morning,” Adam remarked.  
“I’m being challenged by a child,” Kris sighed. “Of course I’m not in a good mood.”  
“Is this the Rich thing again?” Adam frowned.  
“I talked to the crew guy,” Kris answered. “He told me there was no trunk in that dressing room. He left that dressing room empty.”  
“Which means?”  
“You’re little stalker hid the trunk so that he would have to spend all night alone with you making new costumes,” Kris answered.  
“And there was about six other people in the room with us,” Adam pointed out. “We were never alone.”  
“But you weren’t in bed with me,” Kris sighed. “And that’s exactly what Rich wanted.”  
“Do you want me to talk to him?” Adam asked. “I’ll tell him to back off. Tell him if he doesn’t stop it then he’s off the tour.”  
“And let him think you’re pushing him away because you can’t have him?”  
“I don’t want him,” Adam sighed.  
“No,” Kris frowned shaking his head. “The kid stays on tour. I’ll deal with this myself. You just learn your dancers names.”  
“They hate me.”  
“They probably think you hate them,” Kris remarked.  
“I do hate them,” Adam shrugged.  
“Adam,” Kris warned.  
“They started hating me first,” Adam frowned.  
“It’s like talking to Elle,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

…………………………………………………..

“Well this is interesting,” Sebastian frowned looking across the breakfast table.  
“Are you wearing my Papa’s robe?” Elle frowned.  
“Am I?” Andrea asked looking down at herself.  
“It suits her better,” Brad smiled.  
“So you two shared a bed?” Sebastian asked looking between Brad and Andrea.  
“Our parents bed?” Elle added.  
“We just had too much fun,” Brad smiled. “I didn’t want to leave her,” he added taking hold of Andrea’s hand.  
“He’s holding her hand,” Elle whispered.  
“Was there alcohol involved last night?” Sebastian asked.  
“There might have been shots,” Brad shrugged.  
“Well that’s never good,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Hello family,” Jacob announced walking into the kitchen. “Dad and Papa look different.”  
“Well you look like shit,” Brad remarked.  
“Oliver had us up all night,” Jacob sighed taking a seat next to Sebastian.  
“Oliver is their cat,” Brad whispered. “Weird, I know.”  
“Where’s Gabe?”  
“He had to stay with Oliver,” Jacob answered. “He doesn’t like being alone.”  
“And he’s serious,” Brad remarked. “You do realize you’re really gay, don’t you?”  
“And you’re gay too,” Jacob nodded. “I realize that, yes.”  
“You couldn’t be just another gay guy with a dog,” Brad remarked. “Dressing it up and carrying it like a baby, but you had to go another step. You had to buy a cat. That’s just really gay.”  
“And so is your hair,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Uncle Brad slept with a woman last night,” Elle announced causing Jacob to roll his eyes.  
“Only if Uncle Cass dresses in drag.”  
“My baby looks good in drag,” Brad said smiling proudly.  
“Why does Dad’s friend have Papa’s robe on?” Jacob frowned suddenly looking at Andrea.  
“I have a really big hangover,” Andrea frowned. “My kids usually leave me alone when that happens.”  
“Not Adam’s kids,” Brad sighed. “They’re evil kids.”  
“You’re both in our house,” Elle shrugged. “Sitting around our breakfast table.”  
“In our parents clothes,” Jacob added.  
“Then maybe we should go back to bed,” Brad said standing up. “Come on, Andrea. We don’t need to take this.”  
“I’m never normally like this,” Andrea explained as Brad dragged her out of the kitchen.  
“So Uncle Brad and Andrea?” Jacob asked.  
“And that’s not the weirdest thing to happen this morning,” Sebastian smiled.  
“Really?”  
“We found Mama trying to invite the gardener in for breakfast.”  
“And what’s wrong with that.”  
“She tried to strip him,” Elle answered.  
“Strip him?”  
“His clothes were dirty,” Elle answered.  
“Oh well that makes sense,” Jacob remarked sarcastically.

……………………………………………..

"What do you mean you don't know how to talk to them," Kris frowned looking at his husband. "Adam you are a people person."  
"What’s that got to do with this?" Adam asked confused.  
"Well your dancers are people," Kris answered. "Just got up and tell them you like their dancing."  
"Cant," Adam shrugged.  
"Why?" Kris sighed.  
"Because I don't."  
"You don't like their dancing?" Kris asked.  
"I really don't," Adam answered.  
"But you made up the routine, didn't you?" Kris asked confused.  
"I don't mind the routine," Adam explained. "It’s just the dancers that are pissing me off."  
"Is it because they're younger than you?"  
"Do you want to be on the list of people who piss me off?" Adam asked dryly.  
"I can’t be on that list," Kris shrugged. "You love me."  
"I don't have to," Adam pouted.  
"And yet you still do," Kris shrugged.  
"I’m not talking to them," Adam said folding his arms across his chest. "It’s just not happening. I’m the boss here and I can be as mean as I want."  
"Oh don't do the pouting thing," Kris sighed. "Adam, you are a grown ass man. When are you going to act like it?"  
"Never."  
"Fine," Kris shrugged. "Let the young cool dancers think you're old and boring. I did hear them say something about Madonna being the coolest icon anyway."  
"I hate these games, Kristopher," Adam pouted before walking towards the dancers.  
"Now what are you making him do?" Tommy asked coming to stand behind Kris.  
"I’m helping him make friends," Kris sighed. "He thinks the dancers hate him."  
"They do," Tommy pointed out.  
"Because he didn't bother to learn any of their names," Kris remarked. "You'd be pissed off too."  
"He has become sort of a diva over the years," Tommy agreed.  
"Sort of?" Kris laughed. "I overheard him complaining to the hotel staff this morning that the plates they brought his breakfast up in didn't match his room."  
"Okay he's insane," Tommy shrugged. "But loveable at the same time."  
"Lucky for him he is," Kris nodded before going back to see what Adam was doing.  
"What’s he doing?" Tommy frowned.  
"I want to say dancing," Kris frowned.  
"Are you sure It’s not some sort of fit?" Tommy asked.  
"No I think its dancing," Kris said as Adam threw his arms in the air. "I mean I think it is."  
"Is he doing Michael Jackson?" Tommy asked. "Is that Thriller?"  
"Now why would Adam being doing... Oh my god it is," Kris groaned burying his face in his hands. "Why is he doing that?"  
"It’s okay, he's stopped."  
"Are you sure?" Kris asked not looking up.  
"He's coming over."  
"I am never doing that again," Adam frowned before slumping down in the seat next to Kris.  
"And what exactly were you doing?" Tommy asked carefully.  
"Kris told me to bond with them," Adam answered.  
"And that was you bonding?" Kris asked confused.  
"They were taking about what song they first learned to dance to," Adam explained.  
"And what does that have to do with what you just did?" Tommy asked.  
"The song I learned to dance to was Thriller," Adam answered.  
"Well that makes a little sense," Tommy frowned.  
"well I think that went well," Kris smiled causing Tommy and Adam to look at him.  
"Seriously, Kristopher?" Adam asked dryly.  
"Okay so it could have went better," Kris shrugged. "But next time it will."  
"Never going to happen again," Ada, said.  
"But Adam..."  
"I’m the diva on this tour, little man," Adam warned causing Kris to close his mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me but i have to go fire someone now."  
"He's panicking now, isn't he?" Tommy whispered as Adam marched away from them.  
"He's going to drive us all crazy."  
"Maybe he's better drunk," Tommy remarked causing Kris to give him a dirty look. "Well at least stoned," he added.  
................................................

“Why are we here?” Adam sighed looking around the bar.  
“It’s Holly’s birthday,” Kris answered. “You have to show your face here.”  
“I don’t even know who the hell Holly is,” Adam shrugged.  
“She’s your PA,” Kris sighed.  
“I have a PA?”  
“The girl that is always at your side,” Kris sighed.  
“You know for the first three days of the tour I thought she was a fan,” Adam whispered. “I kept giving her an autograph.”  
“I know,” Kris remarked dryly. “She told me.”  
“Why do I not know she’s my PA?” Adam frowned. “I didn’t even know I had one.”  
“Well now you do,” Kris smiled.  
“Well we can’t stay,” Adam shrugged.  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t have a gift for her,” Adam whispered. “I didn’t even know she existed.”  
“I’ve already given her a gift from you,” Kris whispered. “Now I’m going to go wish her a happy birthday, why don’t you mingle?”  
“Whatever,” Adam sighed as he watched Kris walk away. “Why can’t I just hide in my room.”  
“Because your husband is pretty bossy.”  
Adam jumped at the sound of Rich’s voice behind him. “He is not bossy.”  
“That is not what you said last night,” Rich remarked.  
“I said he’s strong minded,” Adam frowned. “Did you know I had a PA?”  
“I thought she was your fan,” Rich shrugged.  
“That’s what I thought,” Adam frowned causing Rich to laugh.  
“Why should you have to deal with this,” Rich remarked. “You’ve just performed your ass off on stage in front of thousands. Is there a need for you to be here? I mean you’re the boss.”  
“That’s what I said,” Adam shrugged. “Kris thinks it’s important for me to hang out with the team.”  
“And lower yourself to their standards?” Rich asked. “I mean look at them.”  
“I guess they are a little lame,” Adam shrugged.  
“Look, I have another bottle of that Vodka up in my room,” Rich said looking towards Kris talking to one of the dancers. “They aren’t even going to notice you are gone.”  
Adam sighed looking across the bar at Kris. “You’re not getting this, are you Rich?”  
“It’s just a drink, Adam.”  
“There will be no more drinking in your hotel room,” Adam said calmly. “That’s just how it has to be.”  
“I’m only saying what you’re thinking,” Rich shrugged. “You don’t want to be here.”  
“I want to be with my husband,” Adam said looking towards Kris. “And whatever you keep saying to Kris you have to stop it. He comes before anyone, and if I have to get a new stylist this late into the tour I will.”  
“I can’t help it if he doesn’t like me,” Rich said holding up his hands.  
“Just be very careful,” Adam warned before leaving Rich to go join Kris at the bar.  
“That’s him being nice,” Tommy said moving to stand beside Rich. “That will only last so long. Why not give up now, kid?”  
“And who asked you?” Rich frowned.  
“You’re digging your own grave,” Tommy sighed shaking his head. “Just move on.”  
“I’m just getting started,” Rich said before walking away towards the bar.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	255. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 255

Flash Forward 2035

“Are they actually dating?” Sophia asked as she looked out the kitchen window at Brad and Andrea playing with Grace.  
“My Dad is gay,” Tye frowned. “And married.”  
“When was the last time you saw Dad C?” Sophia asked.  
“He called me two weeks ago,” Tye shrugged. “Anyway that’s not the point. My parents are still married.”  
“They’re holding hands out there,” Sophia pointed out.  
“She would strip naked and my Dad would freak,” Tye frowned. “I mean he’s a flaming queen.”  
“Talking about Adam again?” Kim asked walking into the kitchen.  
“My Papa is not a flaming queen,” Sophia frowned. “And we’re talking about Brad.”  
“Bradley is a very strong masculine man,” Kim remarked causing Sophia and Tye to laugh.  
“Yeah if the world was opposite, Mama,” Tye laughed.  
“And what would you know about Tye?” Kim asked. “You’re only in this family through marriage.”  
“And he’s Brad’s son,” Sophia pointed out.  
“You married your Uncles son?” Kim frowned looking at her granddaughter.  
“Mama skip her pills?” Tye whispered.  
“You married your cousin?” Kim added annoyed. “Please tell me this is a joke.”  
“Mama Tye isn’t really my cousin,” Sophia sighed.  
“And it’s not illegal to marry your cousin, is it?” Tye asked causing Sophia to hit him.  
“It’s creepy.”  
“You’re poor Dad is going to be so angry when he finds out,” Kim sighed shaking her head.  
“He knows,” Tye frowned.  
“Yeah, he was at the wedding Mama,” Sophia added.  
“This is what happens when you let gays into your family,” Kim said sadly. “All the morals go out the window.”  
“Unmediated Mama is a little homophobic,” Tye whispered.  
“It’s all going to be okay, Mama,” Sophia said taking Kim’s hand. “We’re just going to get your pills and then we’ll put you on the sofa for a nap.”  
“Your Papa has no morals,” Kim said causing Sophia to roll her eyes.  
“Okay, Mama.”  
“All the flaming queens do,” Kim added.  
“My Papa is not a flaming queen,” Sophia said through gritted teeth.

………………………………………….

“That is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen you do,” Kris frowned as he lay back on his bed as Adam struggled out of his pants.  
“Why was that gay?”  
“Up on stage in a pair of leather pants singing disco songs?” Kris asked. “Pretty gay.”  
“But fun,” Adam smiled.  
“Well I’m glad to see you finally bonding with your dancers,” Kris smiled. “I told you it would be okay.”  
“Maybe they aren’t so bad,” Adam shrugged. “There is one problem though.”  
“They don’t hate you, Adam,” Kris sighed.  
“Not that,” Adam frowned looking down at himself.  
“Then what is the problem?” Kris asked leaning on his elbows to look down the end of the bed.  
“I’ve sweated so much that these pants aren’t coming off,” Adam frowned. “I’m trapped in the leather pants.”  
“Yeah that could be a problem,” Kris nodded. “Are you sure?”  
“Look,” Adam said trying to pull his pants down.  
“I told you they were tight,” Kris said trying to hide his smile.  
“You weren’t complaining when you said you could see the glambulge,” Adam frowned. “Now stop smiling and come and help me.”  
“You can always see the glambulge,” Kris pointed out as he climbed off the bed. “You could wear a tent and still see the glambulge. Now how can I help?”  
“Get these things off of me,” Adam frowned. “My legs can’t breathe.”  
“Does your legs need to breathe?”  
“Not the time to argue with me,” Adam warned. “Let’s argue when I’m naked.”  
“Deal,” Kris said reaching for Adam’s zipper. “Tell me again why you decided to wear leather pants?”  
“Because all the cool kids do,” Adam answered holding onto Kris’s shoulders as he tried to tug the pants off.  
“In nineteen-eight,” Kris remarked dryly. “Okay this isn’t working.”  
“Pull harder,” Adam complained.  
“I need help.”  
“And where do you expect to find help?” Adam asked.  
“You have a PA for this,” Kris answered. “Let’s call her.”  
“I’m not letting that happen,” Adam frowned. “I hardly know her.”  
“Then who else can help?”  
“I don’t know,” Adam shrugged. “Rich?”  
“Are you trying to get me to fall out with you?” Kris frowned.  
“He is my stylist,” Adam pointed out.  
“I am not letting that little bitch help you take off pants,” Kris frowned shaking his head. “Not going to happen.”  
“Well there’s only one other person,” Adam shrugged.

……………………………………………..

“I don’t get paid enough,” Tommy complained as Adam lay back on the bed.  
“Just grab a leg each and pull,” Adam said holding his legs up in the air.  
“Only if you admit you’re too old to be wearing these pants,” Tommy smiled.  
“That’s it,” Adam groaned. “Get Rich.”  
“No,” Kris sighed. “We are not getting Rich. Tommy, don’t tease him.”  
“Do you know how much I get paid?” Tommy asked.  
“Not really,” Kris shrugged.  
“It’s not enough to be taking off my bosses pants,” Tommy remarked dryly. “Maybe you should get Rich in here.”  
“Too soon to be joking,” Adam frowned.  
“Way too soon,” Kris added.  
“Look I’m going to put my hand down your pants,” Tommy announced before slipping his hand into the front of Adam’s leather pants.  
“Okay why are you doing that?” Kris frowned as he stood back to watch.  
“Yeah why are you doing this?” Adam asked surprised.  
“Stretching the leather,” Tommy explained. “I used to do it all the time when I wore leather pants. Although I don’t wear leather pants anymore because I’m too old. You should remember that.”  
“And you were worried about Rich trying to get into my pants?” Adam remarked sarcastically.  
“Okay this is weird,” Kris complained. “I’m standing here watching you touch up my husband. Why can’t I do that?”  
“Because my hand is already in his pants,” Tommy answered. “What’s the problem?”  
“Your hand is in my husband’s pants,” Kris answered.  
“It’s me,” Tommy shrugged. “It’s not the first time my hands been there. I’ve underdressed his drunk ass more times than I like to remember.”  
“It’s not even weird anymore,” Kris shrugged.  
A knock at the hotel room door caused them all to look around. “Come in,” Tommy yelled.  
“No don’t do…” Kris trailed off as the hotel room door opened. “Great,” he sighed as Rich stood at the open door.  
“Well this is interesting,” Rich remarked leaning on the door frame.  
“Do you need something?” Tommy asked keeping his hand in Adam’s pants.  
“Adam’s needed for a fitting,” Rich said glancing down at Adam’s pants.  
“At this time of night?” Kris asked.  
“He shouldn’t be more than half an hour,” Rich shrugged.  
“Yeah not going to happen, kid,” Tommy shrugged. “Now you run along. It’s got to be past your bedtime.”  
“It’s really needed,” Rich frowned looking at Adam. “It’s about your long jacket.”  
“I’ll deal with it tomorrow,” Adam said glancing at Kris. “Like Tommy said, we’re busy.”  
“Now excuse us,” Kris smiled pushing Rich back before closing the door.  
“Now that was fun,” Tommy smiled. “I enjoyed that.”  
“Me too,” Kris agreed.  
“You’re hands still in my pants,” Adam remarked.  
“Yes it is,” Tommy nodded. “And your husband doesn’t seem to care.”  
“I’m past it,” Kris shrugged.

……………………………………………..

“What do you mean your Dad’s straight?” Gabe frowned looking at Tye.  
“He’s hanging out with that woman,” Tye frowned. “I can’t believe he would do this to me. To my Dad.”  
“How can he be straight?” Jacob asked. “I mean it doesn’t make sense.”  
“This family is really weird,” Paige remarked.  
“You’ve been here for months,” Sebastian frowned. “You’re just figuring all this out.”  
“It’s just the house feels so different without your parents,” Paige shrugged.  
“Because we are being looked after by an old woman who doesn’t remember us, and a gay man who thinks he’s straight,” Elle shrugged.  
“It’s it weird that I’m not shocked by this at all?” Gabe asked. “This is pretty much normal for me.”  
“Because you’re now a father to a cat,” Sophia smirked. “Of course it’s going to be normal to you.”  
“So you told everyone about Oliver?” Gabe frowned looking at his husband.  
“You brought him here on a lead,” Jacob answered.  
“And he’s wearing a t-shirt saying Daddy’s boy,” Elle added causing everyone to look at Oliver.  
“He bought it,” Gabe said pointing at Jacob.  
“Because it matches his eyes,” Jacob frowned.  
“I really don’t know what you’re worried about,” Paige remarked looking at Tye. “Your Dad becoming straight isn’t the weirdest thing in this family right now.”  
“Yeah we don’t even know when Dad and Papa are up to,” Sebastian remarked.

………………………………………………..

“I can’t believe I got a rash,” Adam frowned. “On my favorite part of my body.”  
“On my favorite part of my body,” Kris remarked. “But that’s what happens when you wear leather pants.”  
“Well never again,” Adam said laying back on the bus bed. “I’m going to accept my age from now on.”  
“And what age are you?” Kris smiled joining Adam on the small bed.  
“Thirty-one,” Adam answered causing Kris to smile.  
“So you were seven when we had Sophia?”  
“It’s not like I gave birth to her,” Adam shrugged.  
“It’s getting harder for us to lie about our age now, baby,” Kris remarked. “Our kids won’t let us.”  
“I could be Sophia’s brother,” Adam shrugged.  
“Is that a grey hair?” Kris asked running his hand through Adam’s hair.  
“You know, Rich is just at the front of the bus,” Adam remarked.  
“And?” Kris frowned.  
“Nothing,” Adam mumbled. “It’s way too soon to joke.”  
“Very soon,” Kris nodded. “He’s still pissing me off.”  
“He’s starting to piss me off too,” Adam agreed. “What is it with kids who think they can get anything or anyone they want?”  
“I will gladly beat it into him if you want,” Kris shrugged. “I mean if you want.”  
“I want you to come to me,” Adam smiled pulling Kris against him.  
“Not going to happen, superstar,” Kris smiled. “We are in a bus full of people.”  
“Let’s show them how young we really are,” Adam smiled running his hand up Kris’s chest.  
“Hands off,” Kris smiled causing Adam to groan.  
“You were the one that wanted to do this before,” Adam frowned.  
“Let’s just enjoy this ride,” Kris remarked bending down to grab his guitar.  
“That’s what I was trying to do,” Adam pouted.  
“Want to practice before we get to the next venue?”  
“That’s what I was trying to do,” Adam repeated with a smirk.  
“Sing,” Kris ordered as he started playing around with his guitar.  
“You sing,” Adam smiled leaning his head on Kris’s shoulder. “Romance me.”  
“I already have you,” Kris pointed out. “Why would I have to romance you?”  
“So you can keep me,” Adam answered.  
“Good point,” Kris smiled. “What do you want to hear?”  
“Give me an oldie.”  
“Don’t you wish your boyfriend was hot like me,” Kris sang loudly causing Adam to laugh.  
“Romantic,” Adam smiled. “Not slutty.”  
“Just sending Rich a little message,” Kris shrugged. “Okay, romantic,” he said to himself. “Oh I’ve got it.”  
“Carry on then,” Adam smiled settling against Kris’s side.  
“Okay,” Kris said taking a deep breath before he began to softly play his guitar.  
Is there somewhere that I need to go  
And is there someone to teach me how love goes  
cause I just can't believe  
that this is how it's supposed to be  
I've had enough  
and I don't wanna believe  
that love is just a dream  
and now we're waking up  
so is there someone  
to teach me how love goes

Is there some way to get back to May  
Yes, and is there someone to show me the way  
cause I forgot how he  
is pretty even when he has just woken up  
and I forgot how we  
can't make it through the evening without making love  
so is there someone to teach me how love goes

Father told me, son, we’ll never really know  
so maybe life is just a lesson after all  
but I can't wait that long to know  
God, what's the secret  
oh, teach me how love goes

Is it in the words I say, is it in the things I do  
is there a way to let him know he’s the way I make it through

Is it in the words I say (the words I say)  
is it in the things I do (the things I'll do)  
is there a way to let him know he’s the way I make it through

Is there someone to teach me how love goes?  
Adam smiled as the guitar softly faded out. “That was…” Adam frowned as Kris looked up at him. “You made yourself cry?”  
“Ignore me,” Kris said wiping his tears away. “Just being silly.”  
“What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” Adam asked wiping away Kris’s tears.  
“I just remember writing that song,” Kris explained placing his guitar down on the bed. “I was in such a confusing place. I was in love with you and married to Katy. Then I wrote this song and by the end of it I realized I was writing it about you.”  
“How did you realize that?” Adam asked softly as he studied Kris closing.  
“Because I was singing he instead of she,” Kris answered. “I was singing about how beautiful you looked when you woke up in the morning. I was so confused by it all. I was madly in love with you and I couldn’t tell you. I just wanted someone to come along and tell me what to do. To make it all better. The whole thing was just so sad. I was so sad.”  
“To realize you were in love with me?” Adam frowned.  
“To realize I couldn’t have you,” Kris corrected.  
“Well that was wrong,” Adam remarked wrapping his arm around Kris’s shoulder.  
“It was very wrong,” Kris smiled as another tear rolled down his cheek.  
“Why are you still crying?” Adam frowned wiping it away.  
“Because here we are with two amazing grandkids and…” Kris frowned. “Is it four, five, or six kids we have now?”  
“God knows,” Adam laughed. “By the time we get home they’ll be two more anyway.”  
“However many there are we are lucky to have them,” Kris smiled snuggling into Adam. “We’re lucky to have everything we have. And some little punk isn’t going to ruin it.”  
“Will you forget Rich, please?” Adam sighed. “How can even compete with everything we’d made together?”  
“Someone should let that little punk know that,” Kris mumbled into Adam’s chest.  
“Want to know a secret?” Adam whispered.  
“Always,” Kris answered leaning back to look up at Adam.  
“I knew that song was about me when I first heard it.”  
“How?” Kris frowned.  
“The line that says Is there some way to get back to May,” Adam answered. “May was our best month,” he added.  
“We were pretty much living in that Idol mansion on our own,” Kris agreed.  
“You played that song to me on the Idol bus one night and I cried myself to sleep,” Adam admitted.  
“You cried?”  
“I thought I was being stupid thinking the song was about me,” Adam admitted. “After you played it to me you went off and called Katy. I lay in my bunk listening to you telling her you loved her. Then I felt stupid for thinking that song was about me.”  
“We really danced around our feelings back then, didn’t we?” Kris smiled.  
“We were young and stupid,” Adam shrugged. “It all worked out in the end.”  
“Why does I love you never seem to sum up my feelings for you?” Kris sighed leaning up to give Adam a kiss.  
“There are no words in this world that could sum up our love,” Adam smiled. “That’s why.”

……………………………………

“Okay, shows over,” Tommy whispered pulling everyone away from the back of the bus. “Let’s give the love birds some privacy.”  
“That was the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard,” one of the female dancers gushed.  
“Yes, they’re sickly sweet,” Tommy smiled before closing the curtains to the back of the bus. “Now let’s get drunk.”  
“That’s it, I’m marrying a gay man,” another female dancer announced.  
“I take it you heard all that?” Tommy asked sitting next to Rich.  
“Means nothing,” Rich shrugged.  
“You can’t compete with their love,” Tommy frowned. “Adam’s words. Just let it go, kid.”  
“Whatever,” Rich frowned before looking back towards the closed curtains at the back of the bus.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	256. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 256

Flash Forward 2035

“I’m going to kiss them all,” Adam smiled bouncing in his seat. “And then we’re all going to climb into bed together and watch a DVD.”  
“And how the hell are we going to get four full grown people and us two into a bed together?” Kris asked.  
“Plus Tristan and Grace,” Adam added.  
“And we can’t leave Gabe, Tye, Paige, and Rafe out,” Kris remarked dryly.  
“You’re right,” Adam nodded. “We might have to buy a bigger bed.”  
“You be prepared of a quick hug before they’re running out the door,” Kris remarked.  
“That’s not what happens after I come back home from a tour,” Adam frowned. “We always climb into bed together and watch a movie. That’s the routine.”  
“About ten years ago,” Kris remarked. “I doubt that will be happening now.”  
“If they want money from me they’ll do it,” Adam shrugged.  
“When the hell did you turn into such a needy man?” Tommy asked from the front seat. “What the hell happened to my cool friend?”  
“He got grey hair,” Adam answered.  
“You do not have grey hair,” Tommy scoffed looking over his shoulder.  
“Of course he does,” Kris remarked. “Why do you think he dyes it all the time?”  
“Because it would be bright orange if he didn’t,” Tommy answered.  
“You know I could fire you,” Adam warned.  
“Not you can’t,” Tommy shrugged. “This is our last show. And you can’t play with other guitarists.”  
“Yeah well that’s not the point,” Adam shrugged.  
“Your point is that you have grey hair,” Tommy smirked.  
“And what color is your hair?”  
“God knows,” Tommy shrugged.

…………………………………………………

“You know this is just unbelievable,” Adam complained as he climbed the stairs. “You go on tour for weeks and when you come home they can’t even be bothered to greet you.”  
“They probably got our arrival time mixed up,” Kris shrugged. “Let’s just get the bags upstairs and then we’ll call them.”  
“Even your Mama is out,” Adam frowned stopping at the top of the stairs.  
“Well she’s the one with the memory issues,” Kris shrugged. “She can be forgiven.”  
“Well the rest can’t,” Adam frowned. “You and I should just take our bags and get out of here.”  
“And where would we go?”  
“Beach house,” Adam smiled. “We could sunbathe and enjoy ourselves away from our selfish children.”  
“You have a show tomorrow night,” Kris said getting to the top of the stairs.  
“And none of them are coming,” Adam frowned. “They can’t see their Papa dance.”  
“I’m sure they’ll all be very sad about that,” Kris nodded. “Now let’s unpack because I’m starving.”  
“We have the house to ourselves,” Adam remarked stopping at the bedroom door. “We could totally do it everywhere.”  
“Totally,” Kris said rolling his eyes as he pushed the bedroom door open. “You know you are such a valley girl at times.”  
“Nothing wrong with…” Adam paused looking at their bed. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”  
“Well at least someone’s home,” Kris shrugged.  
“You’re home,” Brad smiled from the bed. “You’re early. The kids are out buying you guys favorite food.”  
“And you’re in our bed,” Kris remarked.  
“With Andrea,” Adam added.  
“Hi guys,” Andrea smiled giving a small wave. “Good trip.”  
“Pretty good,” Adam nodded. “Still enjoying LA?”  
“Oh it’s beautiful.”  
“And your girls?”  
“They’re back in Conway with their father,” Andrea answered.  
“And you’re in bed with Brad,” Adam nodded. “Well that’s not weird,” he added looking at Kris.  
“I shouldn’t be shocked at this,” Kris said to himself. “This is Brad, and this is what he does. I really shouldn’t be shocked at this, but yet there is a small part of me that is.”  
“Who is he talking to?” Brad asked Adam.  
“Himself,” Adam answered. “He’s trying to figure out what’s going on.”  
“It’s early,” Brad shrugged. “We’re having breakfast in bed.”  
“That’s probably not what’s bothering him,” Adam remarked looking at his husband. “Is it honey?”  
“Is it because we’re in his bed?” Brad asked. “Because there isn’t any other free beds. You guys have so many people living here now. Did you want me to sleep on the sofa?”  
“When the hell are you two in bed together?” Kris snapped.  
“That’s his problem,” Adam nodded. “Right there.”  
“This is a little weird,” Andrea sighed.  
“Oh it’s really not,” Adam said shaking his head. “This is what Brad does.”  
“I think I hear a car pulling up in the drive,” Kris said walking out of the bedroom.  
“I’ll talk to him,” Adam said backing out of the room. “You two… do whatever you were doing before.”  
“What the hell was that?” Kris snapped as Adam closed the bedroom door behind him.  
“Our friends in bed together,” Adam answered.  
“Why?” Kris snapped. “Why is this happening?”  
“Why are you yelling at me?” Adam snapped. “I’m not in bed with them.”  
“Shh,” Kris whispered as the front door opened. “Let’s not let the first thing our kids see us do in weeks is fight.”  
“I’m as shocked as you are,” Adam whispered as he followed Kris do the stairs.  
“You’re early,” Elle pouted. “We haven’t even made you breakfast.”  
“Just come here and give us a hug,” Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Elle. “Do you know how much I missed you?”  
“The forty texts a day always ended I miss you,” Elle mumbled into Adam’s shoulder. “I know how much.”  
“Well it’s true,” Adam smiled pulling Sebastian in. “Missed you too.”  
“Do you have to do this in front of Paige?” Sebastian whispered giving Adam a quick hug.  
“She’s next,” Adam smiled pulling Paige in. “Missed you too honey.”  
“You did?” Paige asked with a frown.  
“Of course,” Adam laughed. “Now where’s Rafe?”  
“Sophia and Tye took the kids to the park,” Sebastian answered looking over Adam’s shoulder at Kris who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. “You okay, Dad?”  
“What… yeah… sure,” Kris nodded with a frown on his face. “How are you?”  
“Your Dad’s just a little confused right now,” Adam shrugged.  
“Well meet his twin,” Elle said nodding at Kim.  
“Yeah she smacked a bagboy today,” Sebastian sighed.  
“On the butt,” Elle smiled.  
“You hit a bagboy?” Adam frowned.  
“Because she thought he was stealing her milk,” Paige explained trying not to smile.  
“He was bagging it.”  
“Well that’s not good,” Adam said hiding his smile.  
“He was a little thief,” Kim said.  
“And you left us in this woman’s care?” Elle asked looking at her Papa.  
“Did you miss me too?” Kim asked looking up at Adam.  
“Do you know what?” Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Kim’s shoulders. “I actually did.”  
“Well I didn’t miss you,” Kim said pushing Adam back. “Now let me hug my baby.”  
“Hi Mama,” Kris said with a weak smile.  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Dad?” Sebastian frowned.  
“He just got a little shock,” Adam shrugged. “He’s just…”  
“Why the hell is your Uncle Brad and my friend Andrea in bed together?” Kris interrupted.  
“And he doesn’t know how to deal with it,” Adam finished.  
“They’re a wonderful couples, aren’t they?” Kim smiled. “So pretty together.”  
“She’s joking, isn’t she?” Kris asked looking at his kids.  
“We’re not sure what’s going on,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“But we know that they have been sleeping together every night for days,” Elle added.  
“They’re going to have such beautiful children,” Kim gushed causing Adam and Kris to look at her.

…………………………………………………………

“But he’s a screaming queen,” Adam frowned. “It’s just not possible.”  
“Just help me strip this bed,” Kris sighed throwing the pillows across the room.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Burning the bed.”  
“Aren’t you going a little overboard?” Adam frowned.  
“I am not sleeping in a bed were your friend and my friend did… things,” Kris trailed off.  
“Brad could not get it up for a woman,” Adam laughed. “It’s impossible. He’s like the gayest guy we know.”  
“You like boobs,” Kris said pointing a finger at Adam.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Do you or do you not like boobs?”  
“They’re fun to look at,” Adam shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I would sleep with a woman.”  
“What if Brad likes boobs?”  
“Why does this bother you so much?” Adam frowned. “Is it because it’s Andrea? Are you jealous or something?”  
“Of course I’m not jealous you stupid idiot,” Kris snapped. “Brad happens to be married. Have you thought about Cass at all in all of this?”  
“It’s not an affair,” Adam sighed. “You can sleep in a bed with someone without it being sexual. I have suspicion that we’re going to be doing that tonight.”  
“It’s just wrong,” Kris frowned. “It’s wrong and it’s creepy. Really, really creepy.”  
“Do you know what’s wrong?” Adam asked sitting down on the bed. “We’re in this room alone. I’m back from tour and there are no kids and no movie night. That’s what’s wrong. Not my friend deciding he likes boobs.”  
“So you agree with me,” Kris asked.  
“Jacob and Gabe didn’t even bother coming over to say hello,” Adam answered. “They’ll see me tomorrow apparently. I got a kiss on the cheek from Sophia before she was off out with Tye for dinner. Maybe I should just go on tour all year round. It’s not like my kids care about me anymore.”  
“Are you trying to freak out so that I’ll shut p and it’ll all be about you?” Kris frowned.  
“Is it working?”  
“He takes everything off of me,” Kris frowned. “Andrea is my friend.”  
“My kids don’t love me,” Adam announced.  
“Okay, I’ll stop,” Kris sighed. “But the next time you decide to freak out, I’ll ignore you.”  
“Do you know how many times I’ve shared a bed with Allison during our marriage?” Adam asked climbing into bed. “You shouldn’t worry about Cass. I’m sure he knows all about Andrea.”  
“And what about my Mama and her talks about how cute their kids would be?”  
“No offence honey, but your Mama is crazy,” Adam smiled taking Kris’s hand. “And there is no way their kids would be cute. Have you seen her nose?”  
“That’s mean,” Kris warned with a soft smile.  
“And yet you laugh,” Adam shrugged.  
“This family is just so crazy,” Kris sighed deeply.  
“Are you calling Brad family?” Adam frowned.  
“And it’s making me crazy,” Kris added. “My god he is family, isn’t he?”  
“Him sleeping with Andrea doesn’t seem so bad, does it?” Adam smirked.  
“Haven you stopped freaking out yet?”  
“Sebastian?” Kris frowned looking at the bedroom door.  
“I wanted to let you finish,” Sebastian said pushing open the bedroom door.  
“Everything okay?”  
“I’ve got some weird musically from like a hundred years ago,” Sebastian said holding up a DVD. “And something actually good that me and Dad would like. What are we watching?”  
“What are you doing?” Adam frowned as he watched Sebastian climb onto the bottom of the bed.  
“It’s the end of tour,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s movie night. I asked Elle, but she’s busy talking to Harry. Guess it’s just us guys.”  
“You are like the best guy in the world,” Adam smiled. “And that’s Dirty Dancing,” he added pointed at the DVD. “And we’re so watching that.”  
“Is there sex scenes in it?” Sebastian frowned. “Because I do not want to be watching that while in bed with my parents.”  
“And watching zombies eat each other is okay?” Adam frowned nodding at the other DVD.  
“It’s a classic,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“You’re like the most perfect man in the world man in the world,” Adam remarked. “Don’t ruin it with bad taste in movies.”  
Musically crap it is,” Sebastian shrugged putting the DVD in the player.  
“Now come and cuddle,” Adam said patting the space between him and Kris.  
“That’s a little too far,” Sebastian frowned.  
“That’s how it always is,” Adam said. “Sophia and Jacob at the bottom. Elle on Dad’s knee, and you between us cuddling into my chest. That’s family movie night.”  
Sebastian frowned looking at Kris. “Really?”  
“You asked for it when you came in here,” Kris shrugged.  
“Because I know how he gets,” Sebastian sighed.  
“The movie’s starting,” Adam smiled patting the space again.  
“This sucks,” Sebastian complained crawling up the middle of the bed. “My street cred would be gone if anyone found out about this.”  
“This makes you a wonderful man,” Adam smiled. “Paige is a lucky girl.”  
“You cannot tell Paige about this,” Sebastian warned.  
“Of course,” Adam said waving his hand. “Now head on chest.”  
“This is so weird,” Sebastian complained. “Do you know how many men I’ve slept with in the past month?”  
“Something you want to tell me?” Adam frowned. “You know I’ll love you no matter what?”  
“And that’s the second time I’ve been accused of being gay,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Well you are the one that’s bragging about the men you’re sleeping with,” Kris pointed out.  
“Shh,” Adam hissed. “Baby’s starting to talk.”  
“Who’s baby?”  
“You my boy are about to get an education in romance,” Adam smiled pulling Sebastian closer to his chest.  
“And it suddenly got weirder,” Sebastian frowned.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	257. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“We’re pretty close, right?” Paige asked looking at Sebastian.  
“Want me to move?” Sebastian asked inching down the sofa.  
“Now that’s not what I mean,” Paige smiled. “I just mean we’re pretty open with each other. Right?”  
“Of course,” Sebastian nodded. “Is something wrong?”  
“I just want to ask you something,” Paige answered. “I mean you don’t have to tell me, but I’d like to know.”  
“I’ll tell you anything,” Sebastian said with a confused frown. “Just tell me what’s going on in your mind.”  
“Where do you go at night?” Paige asked.  
“What?”  
“I’ve came to your room the other night and you weren’t there,” Paige answered. “Then I looked through the whole house and you weren’t there. Did you go out?”  
“I wish I could say that,” Sebastian sighed. “I really wish I was cool enough to be sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night with my friends. Can we just say that’s what I was doing?”  
“You really don’t have to tell me,” Paige shrugged.  
“I wasn’t in my bed because I was in… my parents bed,” Sebastian trailed off.  
“You slept with your parents last night?” Paige asked confused.  
“Pretty much,” Sebastian nodded.  
“So where did your parents sleep?” Paige quizzed.  
“Have you ever wanted the ground to open up and swallow you?” Sebastian asked.  
“What?”  
“They were in their bed too,” Sebastian answered.  
“So you were all in the bed?” Paige asked.  
“My parents are weird,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Look it’s okay,” Paige said holding up her hands to stop Sebastian from saying anything else. “If you want to hang out in your parents room at night that’s cool. Did you have a nightmare or something?”  
“Okay you’re not getting this,” Sebastian frowned. “I don’t want to sleep with my parents. I have wanted to sleep in my parents bed since I was four. It’s those crazy bastards.”  
“Sebastian it’s really okay,” Paige said taking Sebastian’s hand in hers. “You don’t have to explain it to me.”  
“Oh I really do have to explain it to you,” Sebastian frowned. “My parents are really crazy. I mean nuts. Papa is the worst. I mean that man just…”  
“Sebastian it’s really okay,” Paige smiled. “You missed him.”  
“He missed me,” Sebastian frowned. “Look we have this family routine where when one of our parents comes back from tour we have a family night. We all get into bed together and watch a movie. We’ve been doing it since I was born.”  
“Oh so Elle and Sophia were in there too?”  
“Well no,” Sebastian frowned. “That’s why I had to stay. I couldn’t leave the two of them alone there. Papa has this little thing of freaking out when he realizes one of us is growing up.”  
“I noticed,” Paige smirked. “I saw the way he freaked out when he realized Grace and Rafe had grown since he’s been away.”  
“So you understand?” Sebastian asked. “If I hadn’t joined in on their little movie night, Papa would have had a melt down, and Dad wouldn’t have been much better.”  
“You’re a very sweet son,” Paige smiled.  
“Shut up,” Sebastian mumbled rolling his eyes.  
“No, it’s true,” Paige remarked. “I hope Rafe is as sweet as you are when he becomes a teenager. It just shows just how well your parents did raising you.”  
“Well they also screwed up with Elle,” Sebastian shrugged. “So it all evened out.”

……………………………………………..

“My butt looks great,” Jacob smiled looking at himself in the mirror.  
“You’re never going to hear me disagree with that,” Gabe smiled. “Why are you getting so dressed up?”  
“It’s the last stop of my Papa’s tour,” Jacob answered. “Of course I’m going to get dressed up.”  
“For your Papa?” Gabe quizzed standing behind Jacob to fix his hair.  
“Do you know how many photographers are going to be there?” Jacob asked.  
“Right,” Gabe nodded. “That makes more sense. But why would they want a picture of you?”  
“And why wouldn’t they?”  
“Because it’s now your show?” Gabe shrugged.  
“I am a very popular fashion designer,” Jacob frowned. “Of course they want a picture of me.”  
“That has got to be the most arrogant thing I’ve heard you say,” Gabe frowned. “And I’ve heard you compare yourself to Jesus.”  
“Because we’re both so giving,” Jacob frowned. “Although I would never have worn those sandals.”  
“So you’re better than Jesus?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Only in the fashion department,” Jacob shrugged. “He totally tops me with the magic tricks.”  
“Magic tricks?”  
“Turning water into win.”  
“I’m moving away from you before you are struck down by lightening,” Gabe frowned taking a step back.

……………………………………………….

“My hairs perfect,” Adam smiled. “I mean how good do I look?”  
“You are like a Kardashian sister,” Kris laughed. “Yes you look great.”  
“You don’t have to tell me,” Adam smiled. “You look pretty great too.”  
“I guess I do scrub up well,” Kris shrugged. “I guess I have to to keep up with my hot husband.”  
“Is that a Rich dig?”  
“Well he’s going to be there isn’t he?”  
“Then after tonight we’ll never have to see him again,” Adam answered. “Now lets get back to how good I look. How’s my butt?”  
“Surprisingly firm for a man your age,” Kris answered causing Adam to turn around slowly. “That was a joke.”  
“A man my age?”  
“Seriously it was a joke,” Kris said taking a step back towards the bed. “Baby,” he said with a nervous laugh.  
“You could bounce a coin off my ass,” Adam said. “I’ll take my pants off right now and show you.”  
“We don’t have time for coin bouncing,” Kris remarked. “And do you really think you could?”  
“That’s it,” Adam frowned before launching himself towards Kris throwing them both onto the bed.  
“It was a joke,” Kris giggled as Adam began tickling him.  
“It’s a bad joke,” Adam said. “You…”  
“Get of my son.”  
“Mama no…” Kris winced as Adam landed on top of him.  
“Mother fucker,” Adam groaned holding his head in his hands. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
“I’ll hit you again if you think about hitting my son,” Kim said waving her hairbrush in the hair. “I’m warning you.”  
“You crazy old bat,” Adam frowned climbing off of crazy. “It took me an hour to get my hair this perfect.”  
“You better keep your hands to yourself,” Kim warned.  
“Mama,” Kris sighed. “He was only tickling me. He wasn’t hurting me.”  
“You’re going in a home,” Adam frowned pointing his finger at Kim. “And not a nice one.”

……………………………………………

“Is it bad that I think that was pretty hot?” Paige asked following Sebastian back stage.  
“It’s very bad,” Jacob answered. “He could be your father-in-law one day.”  
“Like Sebastian could have an actual relationship with someone,” Elle scoffed.  
“Says the only one here without a date,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Harry’s gone to his great aunts birthday party,” Elle frowned. “He wanted to be here.”  
“There probably isn’t any aunt,” Jacob smirked.  
“Don’t pick on her,” Gabe frowned. “She’s your baby sister.”  
“It’s okay, Gabe,” Elle shrugged. “The screaming queen just likes the sound of his own voice.”  
“I’m picking on her?” Jacob asked with a frown.  
“Let’s all just get back to the fact that Paige thinks your Papa is hot,” Gabe said turning to Paige. “Now what part of him is hot?”  
“Don’t answer that,” Sebastian groaned.  
“It’s just pretty cool to see Adam Lambert perform,” Paige shrugged. “You guys don’t know how big your Papa really is.”  
“He’s Papa,” Elle shrugged. “It’s not like he’s Michael Jackson or something.”  
“But that’s the point,” Paige frowned. “He actually is Michael Jackson. Probably bigger.”  
“Yeah right,” Jacob scoffed. “This morning he was sitting in a pair of shorts on the sofa watching cartoons with the kids. How is that Michael Jackson?”  
“So you guys just saw your Papa up there tonight?”  
“Pretty much,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“You guys don’t know how lucky you are,” Paige said shaking his head.  
“You tell them.” Everyone turned to find Rich standing beside a rake of clothes.  
“Rich Travis,” Jacob gasped. “You and I have to talk about your designs.”  
“You know who the hell he is?” Sebastian whispered to Gabe.  
“Not a clue,” Gabe shrugged. “Going to introduce us?” he added looking at his husband.  
“This is Rich Travis,” Jacob smiled. “My Papa’s stylist.”  
“So it’s your fault?” Sebastian asked.  
“What?” Jacob frowned.  
“It was a bad joke about Papa’s clothes,” Sebastian mumbled looking embarrassed.  
“Well it wasn’t a very good one,” Jacob frowned. “Rich Travis is one of the most successful fashion designers to come out of New York in the last ten years.”  
“Well that’s sweet of you to say,” Rich smiled. “I’ve been hearing really good things about you too.”  
“Yeah well my Papa doesn’t really count,” Jacob said waving his hand.  
“Actually it was Cole Reed,” Rich remarked. “I’m friends with him.”  
“Of course you are,” Gabe mumbled to himself.  
“You’re friends with Cole?” Elle asked pushing herself to the front. “I’m friends with Cole too. I’m going on tour with him when I turn sixteen.”  
“Like he’s going to be famous when she’s sixteen,” Gabe mumbled causing Sebastian to laugh.  
“You and I need to get together,” Rich said causing Gabe to frown.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I mean for fashion talk,” Rich stuttered. “I know you’re married.”  
“He is,” Gabe said wrapping his arm around Jacob’s shoulder.  
“Excuse my husband,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “We totally need to get together. You’re staying in LA for a while?”  
“For a few days,” Rich nodded. “Look I was just heading to the bar. You want to come?”  
“I…” Jacob looked at Gabe. “I really should go see my Papa.”  
“You can go if you want,” Gabe shrugged.  
“You sure?”  
“I…” Gabe paused looking at Rich. “Sure. I’ll tell your Papa where you are.”  
“You’re the best,” Jacob smiled leaning in to give Gabe a kiss before disappearing with Rich.  
“I don’t like that man,” Sebastian frowned watching them go.  
“You don’t even know him,” Elle remarked.  
“Still don’t like him.”  
“I know what you mean,” Gabe frowned watching Jacob disappear around the corner.

…………………………………………..

“I guess you were okay,” Brad shrugged sitting on the edge of Adam’s makeup table. “For your age.”  
“I’ll get my husband to beat you up if you’re not careful,” Adam warned.  
“Because you can’t beat me up?” Brad asked.  
“I don’t have the energy,” Adam sighed. “It’s been a long tour.”  
“Kris was telling me about your little fan,” Brad smirked. “That sounds like fun.”  
“I could have gotten into so much trouble,” Adam sighed.  
“Or you could have enjoyed it a little too much,” Brad remarked.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You’re not going to tell me that it wasn’t a little bit fun to have someone so young after you?” Brad asked with a smirk.  
“You’re crazy.”  
“So you didn’t feel a little flattered by his attention?” Brad asked.  
“Of course I didn’t,” Adam frowned. “I love my husband.”  
“No one’s saying you don’t,” Brad shrugged. “I’m just pointing out the fact that a kid young enough to be your son wanted you. If that was me I would have been a little bit pleased with myself.”  
Adam sighed looking at the dressing room door. “You’re…”  
“Kris has gone with Sophia to get the driver to take your Mama home,” Brad interrupted.  
“Okay fine,” Adam sighed. “Maybe I was a little bit happy about it. It didn’t last long. The second he started pissing off my husband the fun went out of it.”  
“I knew it,” Brad smiled. “And I get it.”  
“Anyway you can’t talk,” Adam remarked. “You and your little thing with Andrea. What the hell is all that about?”  
“We are simply enjoying each others company,” Brad shrugged.  
“And what does Cass thing about this?”  
“Cass is in London enjoying himself too,” Brad answered.  
“And what the hell does that mean?”  
“My husband and I have a strong relationship,” Brad explained. “We don’t freak out when other people talk to us. Not like you and Kris.”  
“And what the hell does that mean?” Adam repeated.  
“You and Kris’s relationship is fuelled on jealousy,” Brad answered. “It always has.”  
“I think that was our relationship,” Adam remarked dryly. “Kris and I have a perfectly normal relationship.”  
“If that helps you sleep at night,” Brad shrugged. “But you can’t deny the fact that you and Kris rely on each other far too much.”  
“It’s called love.”  
“You got so crazy on tour he had to drop everything and go with you,” Brad pointed out. “It’s called crazy.”  
“You’re crazy,” Adam mumbled to himself as the dressing room door opened.  
“There he is,” Sebastian smiled. “Adam Lambert. I’ve brought your biggest fan to see you.”  
“Shut up,” Paige said rolling her eyes.  
“Take it you all like the show?” Adam smiled standing up.  
“Licking Uncle Tommy’s cheek wasn’t a highlight,” Sebastian frowned. “But the rest of the tour was pretty cool.”  
“Your voice is amazing,” Paige smiled. “Stronger than ever.”  
“You should be writing all my reviews,” Adam smiled.  
“Okay, Sophia the kids and my Mama are all on their way home,” Kris announced walking back into the dressing room. “Now we can party.”  
“Papa looks like he wanted to lay down at sleep,” Elle remarked.  
“I will drink you under the table, young lady,” Adam frowned.  
“Not something you should be saying to your teenager,” Kris frowned. “Now where is Jacob?”  
“Talking to Papa’s stylist,” Elle answered. “Did you know he’s friends with Cole?”  
“He’s talking to Rich?” Adam frowned looking at Kris.  
“Well where are they?”  
“Bar or something,” Gabe shrugged. “We’ve probably lost him for the night.”  
“The little stylist is with Jacob?” Brad asked looking at Adam. “Guess he went for the younger model.”  
“Shut up, Brad,” Kris frowned.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	258. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 258

Flash Forward 2035

“You’re being very rock and roll, Adam Lambert,” Kris smiled as they pushed open the front door. “Doing a show having an after party, and now you’re having an after party for your after party. You’ll be breaking out the drugs next.”  
“Oh I’ve got something better than drunks,” Adam smiled making his way to the kitchen. “Quick before the kids come in.”  
“You better not have pot,” Kris frowned watching Adam go towards the freezer. “I know you’re playing rock star these days, but remember you’re a Papa first. We will not be getting high with our kids in the house.”  
“Relax, old man,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “It’s better than pot.”  
“Well what is… ice cream?” Kris laughed. “You’re celebrating the end of your tour with ice cream?”  
“You’re married to a wild man,” Adam smiled. “Now grab a spoon. I don’t want to share.”  
“This is your idea of an after party?” Tommy quizzed walking into the kitchen. “You don’t even have pot.”  
“We have bowls for ice cream,” Adam shrugged.  
“And spoons,” Kris added holding his spoon up.  
“Well give me one then,” Tommy smiled taking a seat next to Kris.  
“Where’s the kids?”  
“In the drive way arguing over who’s going to pick the music for our party.”  
“We really shouldn’t have joked with them that we’re having an after party in the house,” Adam frowned. “I forgot they’re young with lots of energy.”  
“I say we sneak off to bed and leave them to it,” Kris shrugged.  
“I heard Elle announce she knows where Dad hid the karaoke machine,” Brad said causing Adam to groan.  
“I told you to throw that thing out.”  
“I am not throwing out a perfectly good machine just because our daughter is Elle,” Kris frowned.  
“She bad on the machine?” Brad quizzed.  
“She once gave a five hour concert on the damn thing,” Adam answered.  
“Five hours,” Kris added. “Think about that.”  
“Like being locked in a room with one of those Disney stars?” Tommy asked.  
“Like being locked in a room with a hundred of them,” Adam frowned.  
“We’re having ice cream?” Sebastian asked stopping at the kitchen door. “Where’s the drugs?”  
“Why does everyone think I do drugs?” Adam frowned.  
“This is our after after party,” Kris shrugged. “Want a spoon?”  
“Come on, there’s enough for everyone,” Adam smiled.  
“Welcome to the wild side,” Tommy said holding up his spoon.  
“Okay,” Sebastian said with a confused laugh. “But you might want to get another spoon. We found Jacob.”  
“And?”  
“And he was looking through your stage outfits,” Sebastian answered. “He’s catching a cab back now.”  
“He’s probably bringing half my outfits back with him,” Adam remarked.  
“He’s bringing back your stylist too.”  
“What?” Adam frowned.  
“He’s bringing who back?” Kris asked.  
“Your stylist,” Sebastian repeated. “The weird guy.”  
“Rich?” Tommy asked.  
“That’s him,” Sebastian nodded. “He’s bringing him back for the party. Although he’ll probably leave when he learns that it’s ice cream. Are there party balloons too?”  
“I should call Jacob,” Adam frowned. “Tell him not to.”  
“So there is something weird with the stylist?” Sebastian asked. “I knew there was something. What is it about him?”  
“There’s nothing about him,” Kris answered. “This party is just a private party. Family only. No people from the tour.”  
“No people from the tour?” Sebastian asked looking at Tommy.  
“I’m ain’t no people,” Tommy remarked.  
“There’s something weird with him,” Sebastian frowned. “Does he have the pot.”  
“That’s it,” Adam nodded. “He’s a big drug taker and I don’t want him around my kids. Now go tell everyone there’s ice cream.”  
“But it’s not like Jacob’s going to snort a line or something,” Sebastian frowned as Adam pushed him out of the kitchen.

……………………………………………..

“So that was your dream?” Jacob asked climbing into the back of the cab with Rich. “You dreamed of making clothes for my Papa?”  
“I’ve been a fan since I was about four,” Rich nodded. “My first ever design was a pair of fingerless gloves for him.”  
“My first was a t-shirt for him,” Jacob smiled. “He was my first model.”  
“That must have been so cool,” Rich smiled. “You had it lucky. My Dad has one leg shorter than the other. Not very good for modelling.”  
“Well it didn’t hold you back,” Gabe remarked. “Your designs are amazing. What are your plans now?”  
“I was thinking of staying in LA for a while,” Rich answered. “I mean I don’t know anyone here, but I think it’s where I want to be. I’ll just have to find a place to stay.”  
“Oh you don’t have to worry about that,” Jacob said waving his hand. “Gabe and I will put you up while you’re here.”  
“Oh I couldn’t let you do that,” Rich said.  
“Of course you can,” Jacob said. “I have a few weeks off. We could do some amazing things. I have this idea for a jacket I could run past you.”  
“Well if Gabe won’t might?”  
“Of course he won’t,” Jacob smiled. “He’ll be happy to have someone to listen to me. He gets so bored listening to my fashion stories. And don’t get me started with my TV shows.”  
“Every runway show you can find?” Rich asked.  
“You know me so well.”  
“I get it too,” Rich said. “I’ve missed so many being on tour.”  
“Oh you don’t have to worry about that,” Jacob smiled. “I have them all recorded. There’s like three-hundred hours of them.”  
“Guess I’ll be staying a while then,” Rich smiled.  
“Papa’s going to be so excited,” Jacob smiled. “He hates the end of tour when all his new friends leave. He’ll be happy you’re staying.”  
“I’m sure he will be,” Rich smiled.  
“Here we are,” Jacob said looking out of the window.  
“This is your house?”  
“Dad and Papa’s,” Jacob answered reaching into his wallet to get money for the cab.  
“They okay with me coming?” Rich asked. “I’m sure they’re probably tired after the tour.”  
“They’ll love it,” Jacob smiled pushing open the door.  
“I’m sure they will,” Rich smiled following Jacob out of the cab.

……………………………………

“We just tell him,” Kris said. “Just tell Jacob his new little friend is a freak and then we can all get back to normal.”  
“But why do you think Rich is hanging out with Jacob?” Adam frowned. “I just don’t get it.”  
“It’s simple,” Kris remarked. “He wants to freak you out. He’s found a way to get into our home. It’s not enough that he could have had you and I fighting. Now he’s after our kids.”  
“Maybe I can talk to Rich,” Adam said. “Tell him this childish crush isn’t going to go anywhere.”  
“He’s an arrogant little fuck,” Kris pointed out. “I don’t think he’ll accept that.”  
“But he has to,” Adam sighed.  
“Let’s just see what his next move is,” Kris said looking out of the living room window. “A cab just pulled up.”  
“What if he doesn’t take the hint?” Adam asked standing up.  
“Then we tell Jacob the truth,” Kris answered. “Jacob won’t want him around after that.”  
“Where is everyone?” Jacob called out from the hallway.  
“Everyone else is out back enjoying ice cream,” Kris said as Jacob and Rich appeared at the living room door. “And me and your Papa are enjoying a little time alone.”  
“So this is your wild after after party?” Jacob quizzed looking around. “Dangerous.”  
“Well we’re old now,” Adam shrugged. “Got to take it easy.”  
“Did you just say you’re old?” Jacob frowned.  
“Well I am,” Adam answered looking at Rich.  
“Why don’t you two go out back?” Kris asked.  
“Yeah that’s where the young ones are,” Adam smiled. “Us old people will stay inside so we don’t get cold.”  
“Okay,” Jacob frowned confused. “Maybe you should go to bed Papa?”  
“That is what I’ll do,” Adam smiled. “You kids have fun.”  
“Okay what was that?” Kris whispered as Jacob and Rich walked away.  
“I’m trying to appear old,” Adam whispered.  
“So that he doesn’t want you anymore?”  
“Think it will work?”  
“No,” Kris answered dryly. “I don’t think it will.”

……………………………………………………..

“I think your husband’s found a new friend,” Sebastian said taking a seat next to Gabe and Paige.  
“He didn’t even come and say hello,” Gabe frowned as he watched Jacob and Rich sit down under the tree house.  
“Jealous?” Paige asked.  
“Of not being able to listen to his awful stories about fashion?” Gabe quizzed.  
“About what fabric is in this season,” Sebastian added.  
“If the zipper is in or out,” Gabe added. “If yellow is the color this season.”  
“So that’s a no?” Paige asked.  
“Let him have his little fun,” Gabe shrugged. “So am I the third wheel in this little date?” he added looking between Gabe and Paige.”  
“You’re fine,” Paige smiled.  
“I could go find Elle and the karaoke machine,” Gabe suggested.  
“I wouldn’t punish you like that,” Sebastian answered. “Anyway she won’t find it.”  
“Do you know where it is?” Paige asked.  
“Might do,” Sebastian nodded. “I helped Dad hide it.”  
“You know she won’t stop until she finds it,” Gabe remarked. “She’ll pull the house apart.”  
“But it isn’t in the house,” Sebastian smiled.  
“So where is it?” Paige frowned looking at Sebastian.  
Sebastian smiled before turning his head towards the tree Jacob and Rich sat under. “There.”  
“Where?” Paige asked.  
“The tree house?” Gabe laughed. “You hid it in the tree house?”  
“Genius isn’t it?” Sebastian smiled.  
“It’s perfect,” Gabe laughed.  
“But what if she goes up there and finds it?” Paige asked.  
“Elle’s scared of heights,” Gabe laughed.  
“She gets scared climbing stairs,” Sebastian added.  
“How the hell did you get it up there?” Gabe quizzed.  
“We did it in the middle of the night,” Sebastian answered.  
“All this because of her singing?”  
“You haven’t heard it,” Gabe frowned.  
“Exactly,” Sebastian nodded. “I would have carried it to China if it meant I didn’t have to hear her sing.”  
“Yeah that’s…” Gabe paused hearing Jacob laugh. “They must be having fun.”  
“Do we like this Rich?” Sebastian asked.  
“I don’t know,” Gabe frowned.  
“We have to decide of we like him together?” Paige asked.  
“It’s what the Allan’s do,” Gabe nodded. “We did it with you.”  
“That’s what being in a cult is all about,” Sebastian nodded.  
“Don’t worry,” Gabe smiled. “You passed. Anyway there isn’t any more Allans for him to fall for. He’s too old for Elle.”  
“Is he gay or straight?” Sebastian quizzed.  
“He’s a stylist,” Gabe shrugged. “Totally gay.”  
“That’s a little homophobic,” Paige frowned. “Straight men can be into fashion too.”  
“Yeah right,” Gabe scoffed.  
“Well whatever he is he’s making Jacob laugh,” Paige remarked.  
“It’s probably some joke about fashion that no one else would understand,” Gabe said. “Which means I’m going to have to listen to it later. That’s one thing I hate about… what the hell was that?”  
“Oh not good,” Sebastian frowned as Gabe stood up.  
“Did you see that?” Gabe asked. “Did you see him kiss my husband.”  
“Calm down Gabe,” Sebastian said standing up. “Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“I’m going to kick his ass,” Gabe said before making his way across the garden.  
“Go get Dad and Papa,” Sebastian said before running after Gabe.

……………………………………………

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked pushing Rich back.  
“What you’ve wanted me to do all night,” Rich shrugged. “What’s the problem?”  
“I’m married,” Jacob frowned moving away from Rich.  
“You’re just like your Papa,” Rich sighed. “Why are the men in your family such sluts.”  
“Come here you,” Gabe yelled grabbing Rich by the back of the neck. “You have one chance to tell me what the fuck you think you’re doing to my husband.”  
“Easy Rambo,” Rich said holding his hands up. “Just reading the signs your husband has been giving me all night.”  
“Jacob what the fuck is he talking about?”  
“I have no idea what he’s talking about,” Jacob answered. “But baby don’t hurt him.”  
“What gives you the right to do what you just did?” Gabe asked trying to remain calm.  
“Because he’s been begging for it all night,” Rich answered. “Hell he even offered me a place to stay. If that’s not a come on I don’t know what is. Now are you going to let me go?”  
“Is this true?” Gabe asked looking at Jacob.  
“I offered him a place because he had nowhere else,” Jacob frowned. “I was being nice.”  
“He was practically begging for it,” Rich smirked. “Like a little slut.”  
“Gabe don’t…” Jacob squeezed his eyes shut at Gabe swung his fist back. “Hit him,” he trailed off as Rich hit the ground.  
“Get up,” Gabe yelled. “I’m not done, get up.”  
“So this is what you’re into?” Rich said covering his bloody nose with his hand. “Big apes with wonky noses.”  
“That’s it,” Jacob said leaping forward only to have Sebastian hold him back.  
“You’re wearing your really expensive jeans,” Sebastian whispered.  
“No let me hit him,” Jacob said struggling out of Sebastian’s arms.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Adam yelled walking towards them. “What happened.”  
“Your little stylist thought it was a good idea to kiss my husband,” Gabe answered looking down at Rich. “Look, I know he’s your friend Adam, but I’m not going to stand there and take that.”  
“You kissed my married son?” Adam frowned looking down at Rich.  
“He was gagging for it,” Rich smirked.  
“I swear to god,” Gabe yelled.  
“Okay, okay,” Kris yelled coming between them. “Adam take everyone inside.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Adam frowned giving Kris a look.  
“I’m not going to do anything,” Kris said looking down at Rich. “Just take the kids in before my Mama is woken.”  
Adam gave one last look before putting his arm around Gabe’s shoulder. “Let’s go inside everyone.”  
“You are so lucky this happened here,” Gabe warned before letting Adam guide him into the house.  
“Not your day, is it?” Kris asked taking a seat on the grass next to Rich. “You okay?”  
“I think my nose is broken,” Rich frowned holding his nose.  
“It’s not,” Kris smiled. “Gabe used to be a boxer. He knows how to punch. But I can take you to the hospital if you want.”  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Rich asked confused.  
“Because you are as young as my kids,” Kris answered honestly. “And if you were one of my kids I would want someone to make sure they’re okay.”  
“This whole family is fucked up,” Rich sighed. “I tried to steal your man and you’re being nice.”  
Kris smiled shaking his head lightly. “There is no way you could have stolen my man. You aren’t a threat to me kid. You might think you’re all that with your fancy clothes and your stylish hair, but you don’t have much else. Adam and I have a lifetime together. We have built something so strong that nothing can come between us. You know you’re not the first man to try and steal my man away from me. There’s been others, and there will probably be others after. That’s one of the things I have to cope with being Adam Lamberts husband. Everybody wants him.”  
“I could have gotten your son,” Rich shrugged.  
“Okay, kid,” Kris smiled. “If that’s what you want to think. Now I’m going into my house with my family and I will call you cab. Why don’t you take a walk to the end of the drive and wait for it?”  
“I could have,” Rich said standing up. “He was really into me.”  
“You are going to find an amazing man one day,” Kris said taking a step back towards the house. “You don’t have to go around stealing others. It just gets you hurt,” he added before turning and walking away.

…………………………………………..

Kris walked into the kitchen to find Gabe standing over the sink. “Hand okay?”  
“His stupid pointy nose was a lot harder than I thought it would be,” Gabe frowned. “Is he gone?”  
“I called him a cab,” Kris nodded. “Everyone in the living room?”  
“They broke out another tub of ice cream,” Gabe nodded. “Kris I’m so sorry for starting a fight in your home. I know you want things to be calm for Mama, but I just couldn’t…”  
“Was it good?” Kris interrupted. “Did you hear the nose burst open?”  
“What?”  
“That little prick has been annoying me for a week now,” Kris answered. “So was it good?”  
“Pretty good,” Gabe shrugged. “I don’t think Jacob will think like that though.”  
“He’ll understand that you were just protecting your relationship,” Kris remarked.  
“I hope so,” Gabe sighed. “I hate when he’s angry with me.”  
“He’s not angry with you,” Adam said walking into the kitchen. “He’s already got the first aid box out ready for you.”  
“Better go and let him kiss it better,” Kris smiled.  
“I’m really sorry, Adam,” Gabe said as he walked past Adam in the door way.  
“Don’t be sorry for protecting my son,” Adam smiled patting Gabe’s back.  
“Well this is a way to end a tour,” Kris remarked as Gabe walked out of the kitchen.  
“Is he gone?”  
“And never coming back,” Kris nodded.  
“I suck at picking stylists,” Adam frowned wrapping his arms around Kris’s waist.  
“Your next tour I’m picking the stylist,” Kris warned.  
“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed burying his face in Kris’s neck. “If I want my tour to be the plaid tour I’ll let you know.”  
“Then your next stylist is going to be a woman,” Kris shrugged. “A gay woman.”  
“I bet I could turn a lesbian,” Adam mused causing Kris to laugh.  
“If anyone can do it, it’s you baby,” Kris laughed as he reached up to capture Adam’s lips with his own.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	259. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

 

“I want my wife.”

“Dad?” Kris asked rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I want my wife,” Neil repeated.

“Dad it’s five in the morning,” Kris frowned.

“Who are you talking to?” Adam mumbled rolling over.

“My Dad’s standing in the middle of our bedroom,” Kris answered.

“You’re dreaming, baby,” Adam said patting Kris’s back.

“No,” Kris sighed. “My Dad is actually standing in the middle of our room.”

“Can you have your conversation later?” Neil asked. “I need my wife.”

“Neil?” Adam frowned opening his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Hi, Adam,” Neil smiled. “Sorry I missed your tour.”

“Dad what are you doing?”

“I got ready for bed last night and I just couldn’t do it,” Neil answered taking a seat on the bottom of the bed. “I looked across the empty space and I cried.”

“You cried?” Kris frowned. “Why?”

“Because I miss my wife,” Neil answered. “I know she’s different these days, but she’s still my wife. It’s just taken me a little while to figure that out. Now what room is my wife in? I’m sorry to wake you, but I didn’t want to just wander room from room and freak everyone else out.”

“She’s in the room next to Elle’s,” Kris frowned. “But Dad you shouldn’t just storm in there. She could get a fright.”

“I’m her husband,” Neil frowned.

“And you haven’t seen her in weeks,” Kris pointed out.

“I talk to her ten times a day,” Neil pointed out. “Look son don’t tell me how to deal with my wife. I know what I’m doing.”

“Why don’t I go wake her?” Adam asked. “Just to let her know you’re here, and then you can go in and maybe get a few hours sleep.”

“If that will keep you both quiet,” Neil nodded. “I guess I’ll stay here then.”

“I’ll be right back,” Adam smiled. “And if you hear me scream come running.”

“Is your Mama that bad?” Neil asked once Adam was out of the room.

“She has her moments,” Kris shrugged.

“I’m going to be taking her home, Kristopher,” Neil said. “As soon as possible.”

“Let’s just see how tonight goes,” Kris said forcing a smile.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Kim,” Adam whispered placing himself on the edge of her bed. “Kim wake up, but don’t hit me.”

“I’m awake and if you don’t get out of my room right now I’m going to scream,” Kim warned opening her eyes.

“So you’re a raving bitch all the time now?” Adam asked. “Or is it the drugs you’re taking?”

“Why are you sitting on my bed?” Kim asked. “The last time I heard you’re gay.”

“I’m not hitting on you,” Adam frowned. “You know your head is really messed up. I’m your son-in-law and you’re really old.”

“Then why are you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?” Kim asked.

“To tell you that your husband is here,” Adam answered. “He came to surprise you. That’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Tell him to go away,” Kim frowned. “I don’t want to see him.”

“Now don’t be silly,” Adam sighed. “It’s Neil of course you want to see him.”

“I’m telling you I don’t,” Kim frowned. “Now get out of my room.”

“Okay, I’m confused,” Adam frowned. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to see that man,” Kim said quietly. “Can’t you just accept that?”

“That man has been your husband for over fifty years,” Adam pointed out. “He’s the man you love. Now why don’t you want to see him?”

“Why are you always butting your nose in?”

“Answer the question.”

“I’m scared,” Kim mumbled looking down at her hands.

“You’re scared of Neil?” Adam frowned. “Why are you scared of your husband?”

“Because I’m different,” Kim answered. “I know I’m not stupid, Adam. I know I’ve changed. I know things are different now.”

“We all know that, Kim,” Adam shrugged. “And Neil knows that more than anyone.”

“What if he doesn’t love me, anymore?”

“Kim he’s came all the way from Conway in the middle of the night because he couldn’t spend another minute without you,” Adam answered. “I’d call that love.”

“I’m just scared,” Kim admitted again.

“I get that,” Adam sighed moving to rest his back against the headboard. “I sometimes have these little moments when I freak out and then I think Kris is going to stop liking me or something. Like I’ve finally turned him off of me.”

“I hate to admit this, but my son worships you,” Kim remarked. “He loves everything you do. Even when you act like a drama queen.”

“Thank you,” Adam frowned. “I think.”

“I hated you when we first met,” Kim announced causing Adam to sigh.

“Yeah we’ve had this conversation before,” Adam said. “Lot’s of times before.”

“Have I ever told you that I thought you killed my dreams when you and Kris first got together?”

“Well that ones new,” Adam frowned. “What dreams did I kill?”

“When Kris was little I dreamed of being at his wedding,” Kim smiled. “Of holding my grandkids in my arms. Of watching him grow with the love of his life.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded. “Now answer me this. Did you come to our wedding?”

“I was there,” Kim nodded.

“Did you not pretty much kidnap all of my kids when they were first born?”  
“I am very close to all of my grandchildren,” Kim nodded.  
“And have you not watched your husband grow with the man he’s chosen to love?”  
“I guess.”  
“Then what the hell is your problem, old woman?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“I said when I first met you those dreams died,” Kim answered. “I learned that my dreams were still alive.”  
“So anything else I did to piss you off?” Adam asked.  
“You made my son a target,” Kim answered.  
“I don’t even know what that means,” Adam shrugged.  
“If he had married a woman then the world wouldn’t feel the need to tell him he’s wrong,” Kim answered. “You made him a target for all the worlds opinion.”  
“I think your son does pretty well,” Adam remarked. “And I’ve always protected him from the world. Or do you think that’s wrong?”  
“I have other problems with you too,” Kim announced.  
“No you don’t,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “You just don’t want to go out there and face Neil. Now lets focus on your problems for a minute.”  
“My husband doesn’t look at me like I’m his wife anymore,” Kim said weakly. “I see pity in his eyes when he looks at me, but before all I ever saw was love. I feel like my whole world has changed and I don’t think he’s going to accept that in the end.”

“Why don’t you give him the credit he deserves,” Adam frowned. “He’s been your husband for over fifty years. I don’t think he care how much life has changed. He just cares that you're still here."  
"Do you think Kris would still love you after something like this?" Kim asked. "Don't you worry that his love for you isn't strong enough?"  
"All the time," Adam sighed.  
"So you understand what I'm feeling?"  
"I guess it isn't so hard to see your point of view," Adam shrugged. "Doesn't mean Neil doesn't love you. It just means you have to hear it more."  
"I have a confession to make," Kim said looking down at her hands.  
"Are you the one thats been stealing my ice cream?"  
"Its worse than that," Kim said.  
"Well spit it out," Adam sighed.  
"I tried to break you and Kris up by getting him to fall in love with her."  
"I know," adam laughed causing Kim to lift her head.  
"You know?" Kim asked confused. "How do you know? You weren't even here."  
"I knew it was your doing the second Kris told me about Andrea," Adam shrugged.  
"And you're not mad?"  
"There was a few nights i lay awake on the bus and worried about what my husband was up to, but i was usually drunk those nights," Adam answered. "I know deep down that my husband would never do that to me. Just like you know deep down that Neil will always love you no matter what."  
"Why do you have to be so damn right all the time?" Kim asked annoyed.  
"Your husband married a smart man," Adam smiled.  
"Im really happy he did," Kim smiled patting Adams hand.  
"Yeah your meds are wearing off, aren't they?"

...............................................

“Mama why don’t you make Dad his favorite breakfast,” Kris suggested. “He’s probably missed your cooking since you’ve been away.”  
“Yeah look at him,” Adam agreed. “Look how much weight he’s lost.”  
“I…” Kim paused looking between Kris and Neil. “I don’t remember his favorite breakfast.”  
“Of course you do,” Neil frowned. “You’ve been making that breakfast every morning of our married life.”  
“Eggs, bacon, and toast,” Kris said nudging his Mama’s elbow. “Remember?”  
“That’s Adam’s favorite breakfast,” Kim smiled. “I can make that if you want,” she said looking at Neil.  
“Sure,” Neil sighed. “I’ll have Adam’s favorite breakfast.”  
“Why don’t you start it, Mama,” Kris suggested.  
“Two eggs Adam?” Kim asked walking towards the stove.  
“Sure,” Adam smiled.  
“She’s getting worse,” Neil whispered. “She wasn’t this bad in Conway.”  
“She has her moments,” Kris whispered. “But overall she’s doing really well.”  
“Yeah her episodes are getting shorter and shorter,” Adam whispered.  
“I should never have let her come here,” Neil sighed. “I was being selfish. I wanted my old life back, and now look what I’ve done to her. She doesn’t even remember a daily occurrence of her married life.”  
“You’ve only been here an hour,” Kris whispered. “Give her time.”  
“She’s mixing the egg shells into the pan,” Adam frowned.  
“This isn’t my wife,” Neil sighed before standing up and walking out.  
“Dad,” Kris frowned. “Come back here.”  
“Leave him,” Adam said placing a hand on Kris’s shoulder.  
“Adam’s right,” Kim smiled. “He doesn’t need to be here. Now how many eggs do you both want?”  
Adam frowned looking at the eggs frying. “Just one for me please.”  
“I’ve given up eggs,” Kris answered.  
“Two each then,” Kim smiled before going back to the stove.

…………………………………………………

“I think he’s gone,” Kris sighed hanging up his cell. “He’s probably on a plane back to Conway.”  
“Kris this is your Dad,” Adam pointed out. “He’s the most solid guy I know. There is no way she’s going to give up that easy. He probably just needs to clear his head. He’ll be back for dinner with a smile on his face.”  
“And if he doesn’t?” Kris asked. “If he just decides he can’t cope with this?”  
“Then we cope with it,” Adam shrugged.  
“You threatened to throw her in a home last week,” Kris pointed out.  
“She told me she loved me this morning,” Adam shrugged.  
“Was that before she took her meds?” Kris asked.  
“Doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Adam frowned.  
“I just don’t know how far we can go with this,” Kris said. “What if she gets worse?”  
“Then we hire the best nurses to come here and look after her,” Adam answered. “Hell I’ll build a guest house for the nurse to live if I have to. We’re not going to fail at taking care of your Mama. And she’s not going in a home. If she has to live here for the rest of her life then that’s how it’s going to be.”  
“My Mama’s family have really good genes,” Kris pointed out. “A lot of them lived into their hundreds.”  
“So she’ll live here until I die,” Adam shrugged. “The only good genes the Lamberts have are the ones they wear.”  
“You really mean all that?” Kris asked. “You’re not going to freak out when she does something wrong again?”  
“Oh I’ll freak out,” Adam laughed. “You just remind me that I love her.”  
“I’m going to be doing that a lot?”  
“Not until she wakes up from her nap,” Adam smiled.

……………………………………………………..

“So a house full of people and no one wants to answer the front door?” Kris yelled walking past the living room to the front door. “It might be Sunday, but that doesn’t mean you all have to be lazy,” he added before opening the front door.  
“I used to yell that at you and your brother all the time,” Neil smiled standing on the other side of the door.  
“Why are you ringing the doorbell?” Kris frowned. “And why are you in a suit holding roses?”  
“I’m here to ask your permission to take your Mama out,” Neil smiled. “On a date.”  
“You’re asking permission to take your own wife out?” Kris asked confused. “Have you been drinking Dad?”  
“I’ve been at Leila and Eber’s all day,” Neil answered. “We had good long chat and I came to realize that things are going to be okay.”  
“Okay,” Kris nodded. “So what’s this all about?”  
“The life I had with your Mama is slipping away,” Neil explained. “Now I could feel sad about that and I do, but I also have to accept it and move on. This is what I’m doing…. Moving on.”  
“Still confused,” Kris frowned.  
“We’re going to start a new chapter together,” Neil smiled. “On our very first date I showed up at your Mama’s house wearing a suit that belonged to my father and roses that I had saved up my lunch money all week for. So I’m here with a suit that doesn’t belong to me and really expensive roses. Now can I date your Mama?”  
“What’s going on here?” Adam asked walking out of the living room.  
“He’s here to date my Mama,” Kris answered.  
“Does he know he’s already married to her?” Adam whispered. “You don’t think he’s losing his mind too, do you?”  
“My mind is where it’s always been,” Neil said rolling his eyes. “Now I have a car waiting so can you ask your Mama if she would like a date?”  
“Mama?” Kris called out. “Can you come out here for a moment?”  
“Will you please not freak out if she says no?” Adam whispered. “You know she doesn’t mean it?”  
“Let’s just see what she says,” Neil said fixing his tie.  
“What’s going on here?” Kim asked coming out of the kitchen. “Neil?”  
“I have a question for you, Kim,” Neil smiled. “I want you to answer it honestly.”  
“Is he going to ask me to marry him?” Kim asked leaning into Adam.  
“Let’s just see what he has to say,” Adam smiled wrapping his arm around Kim’s shoulder.  
“Do you remember our first date?” Neil asked. “It’s okay if you don’t.”  
“You were wearing your father’s suit,” Kim smiled. “We went to the little corner diner.”  
“That’s completely right,” Neil said smiling wide. “I brought you flowers.”  
“They were dead.”  
“That’s also right,” Neil laughed. “Do you remember what we talked about?”  
“Old man Richards was at the next table chewing tobacco,” Kim smiled. “You were so annoyed.”  
“I wanted it to be romantic,” Neil nodded. “So I asked you if you could pick a place for our first date where would it be. You remember what you said?”  
“I think so,” Kim nodded.  
“You wanted to go to that place where all the film premiers were,” Neil smiled. “And you had just watched the news where they were showing the premier of Coal Miners Daughter. Remember?”  
“I wanted Sissy Spacek’s hair,” Kim smiled. “It was all curly and wavy.”  
“Your hair was perfect that night,” Neil smiled.  
“Where are you going with all of this?”  
“On our first date you said you wish we were at Grauman’s Chinese Theatre in Hollywood,” Neil explained. “You wanted to be just like Sissy Spacek walking down that red carpet. Well I couldn’t get a red carpet, but I could get us two tickets to go see Coal Miners Daughter. If you want to go with me that is.”  
“You got tickets to a fifty year old film?” Adam frowned. “How did you pull that off?”  
“I called the theatre and told them my son-in-law was Adam Lambert,” Neil smiled. “You’d be surprised how far that gets you. They offered to close one of the screens and show that movie. Now what do you say? Want to relive our first date?”  
“You’re crazy Neil Allen,” Kim smiled.  
“I am willing to relive ever special moment we’ve ever shared if he means you smile like you’re smiling right now,” Neil answered.  
“I don’t have anything to wear,” Kim laughed trying to fix her hair.  
“Slip on your shoes pretty girl,” Neil smiled. “You can show Hollywood what real beauty is like.”  
“You better hurry,” Adam warned. “I think I might be falling for your husband.”  
“I’ll break your hands if you try,” Kim warned as she turned to grab her shoes.  
“I promise to have her back at an ungodly hour,” Neil smiled as he took Kim by the hand. “Ready beautiful?”  
“Will you buy me ice cream like our first date?” Kim asked as Neil guided her out of the front door.  
“I might spring for two scoops,” Neil smiled as he closed the door behind him.  
“Most romantic thing, ever,” Adam announced.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	260. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 260

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay why are you sitting on the bottom of my bed?” Elle frowned rolling onto her back. “You haven’t been watching me sleep again, have you?”  
“You came out of me I can watch you sleep if I want,” Adam frowned.  
“I’m pretty sure I didn’t come out of you,” Elle remarked.  
“Yeah well… not really the point right now,” Adam stuttered.  
“So there’s a point?” Elle sighed rubbing her eyes.  
“Why are you moving away from me?”  
“I am?”  
“Since I got back from tour you’ve hardly spent any time with me,” Adam frowned. “You’re either at Harry’s or at your Uncle Brad’s.”  
“Well that’s nothing really to do with you,” Elle shrugged.  
“So you haven’t been ignoring me?”  
“You’re like a needy child,” Elle sighed. “No I haven’t been avoiding you. Its more like I’ve been avoiding the house.”  
“Our house?” Adam frowned. “Why would you be doing that?”  
“There are eleven people living in this house,” Elle answered. “Twelve if you count Granddad. I know we have a big house, but it’s not that big. Every corner I turn there’s another person there. I can’t even hide in my own room because Grace insists staying in there. Even she’s hiding away from everyone.”  
“So you’ve been going to Uncle Brad’s for some peace?” Adam asked confused. “Really?”  
“Uncle Cass is still away and It’s only Uncle Brad,” Elle shrugged. “It’s nice having a one to one chat with someone. We have dinner together, and last night we even went to the movies and out for ice cream.”  
“You know you’re my daughter right?” Adam frowned. “You’re not Brad’s.”  
“I’m aware of that, yes,” Elle nodded.  
“You haven’t even asked me about my tour,” Adam sighed.  
“Papa this is a normal thing that’s happening right now,” Elle said gently. “All girls drift away from their parents as teenagers. I mean you and Sophia were screaming at each other all the time when she was my age.”  
“But that was Sophia,” Adam said. “You’re my Elle. You don’t drift away. You’re always there bugging me about things. Hell what happened to wanting to release your album? I can’t heard you talk about music in a long time.”  
“I’m going to be going to high school in a few weeks,” Elle shrugged. “I should concentrate on that for a while. Music will always be there. I’ll always be able to sing.”  
“I don’t know if I should blame Harry or your Uncle Brad,” Adam frowned.  
“What’s Harry got to do with it?”  
“You’ve changed since you met him,” Adam answered.  
“Like any man could change me,” Elle scoffed. “Papa I’ve just grown up a little.”  
“So I’ll blame Uncle Brad,” Adam shrugged before standing up. “Now you can’t go out today. You and I are going to do something together.”  
“Is it worth me fighting it?” Elle asked as she watched Adam walk towards the bedroom door.  
“Probably not,” Adam answered before closing the bedroom door behind him.

…………………………………………………….

“Tell me again why you dragged me out of bed so early?” Kris yawned as he put on his seat belt.  
“I’m going to kick someone’s ass,” Adam answered pulling the car out of the drive.  
“Yeah you told me that part,” Kris nodded. “Who’s ass are you kicking and why do you need me to come with you?”  
“Elle has been seeing a man,” Adam announced causing Kris to frown.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Our almost fifteen year old daughter has been seeing a man without us knowing it,” Adam repeated. “She was with him last night.”  
“She was with Harry last night,” Kris corrected.  
“That’s what you wanted us to think,” Adam sighed. “She was no where near Harry last night.”  
“And how old is this man?” Kris frowned. “Is it that Cole guy?”  
“Not this time,” Adam said shaking his head. “This guys older.”  
“Older that Cole?”  
“A lot older?”  
“How much older?” Kris frowned.  
“Closer to our age,” Adam answered.  
“If this is your sick idea of a job,” Kris frowned.  
“Why would this be a joke?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“Our teenage daughter has been seeing a man our age?” Kris asked. “Is that what you’re telling me?”  
“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Adam nodded.  
“And you didn’t let me bring a weapon?” Kris asked. “I’m going to kill him.”  
“Now thinking like me,” Adam smiled.  
“And you know his address?” Kris asked looking out the window.  
“I know everything about him.”  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” Kris frowned. “How is this happening?”  
“Just think what you’re going to do it him,” Adam said.  
“I’m going to cut his ball off and feed them to him,” Kris frowned.  
“That’s a start,” Adam nodded.  
“Then I’m going to punch him in the face so hard that it’s going to come out the back of his head,” Kris frowned. “I’m so fucking angry. I’ve never been this angry before in my life.”  
“That’s exactly what I want,” Adam smiled.  
“This is so… this is Brad’s house,” Kris frowned. “We’re going to Brad’s house. Why are we going to Brad’s house?”  
“He’s the man,” Adam answered pulling the car to a stop outside of Brad’s house.  
“What?”  
“Brad’s the man she’s been seeing,” Adam repeated.  
“Okay now I’m angry at you,” Kris frowned.  
“Why are you getting angry at me?” Adam snapped.  
“You made me think Elle had been hanging out with some middle aged man,” Kris snapped.  
“And she has.”  
“He’s her Uncle,” Kris snapped.  
“Well I just wanted you to get as angry as I am right now,” Adam frowned. “He’s stealing my little girl away from me.”  
“Turn this car around and go back home,” Kris sighed. “He is not stealing our daughter.”  
“She’s been having dinner with him every night,” Adam pouted. “I just want to kick his ass.”  
“I should kick your ass,” Kris grumbled to himself. “Now drive home.”  
“But…”  
“I swear to god,” Kris warned.  
“Fine,” Adam sighed reversing out of Brad’s drive.

…………………………………………………

“Why can’t you go out with him today?” Elle complained standing at Sebastian’s bedroom door.  
“Because I’ve done it enough,” Sebastian answered. “It’s your turn.”  
“But I’ve got things to do today,” Elle sighed. “I don’t need to be babysitting my needy Papa.”  
“Don’t talk about him like that,” Sebastian frowned. “He just wants to spend time with you. Why is that so bad?”  
“I don’t have the time,” Elle answered.  
“That man has done everything for you for the past fifteen years,” Sebastian frowned. “You can’t give him a few hours?”  
“He’s going to want to take a trip down memory lane,” Elle complained. “I’m going to have to fake an interest.”  
“You really are the brat of our family aren’t you,” Sebastian remarked. “Just think of someone else. Hell he might take you shopping.”  
“You’re better at dealing with Papa than I am,” Elle sighed. “You do it.”  
“I’m watching Rafe all day while Paige is at work and when she’s finished we’re going to the park,” Sebastian shrugged. “I can’t do it.”  
“And what if I have something to do?” Elle complained.  
“Harry is away with his Mom to visit some great aunt, and from what I’ve seen you don’t have any other friends,” Sebastian shrugged. “You don’t have anything to do.”  
“Have I told you how much you suck?” Elle pouted.  
“Tell me later,” Sebastian smiled. “Dad and Papa just came back. You better get ready for your day out.”  
“Elle, honey?” Adam called from downstairs. “You ready to go?”  
“Enjoy your day out,” Sebastian said with a wide smile.  
“You suck,” Elle pouted before going out of the bedroom. “Coming Papa.”  
“Well you have fun,” Kris smiled. “I’m going to go make some lunch for my Dad and Mama.”  
“So let’s get this over with,” Elle said walking down the stairs.  
“We are going to have so much fun, baby girl,” Adam smiled wrapping his arm around Elle’s shoulder.  
“Come on then,” Elle said rolling her eyes.

………………………………………………………..

“So you and Mama got home pretty late,” Kris remarked taking a seat next to his Dad on the sofa. “It’s midday and she’s still asleep.”  
“We had a nice time,” Neil smiled.  
“She was smiling from ear to ear,” Kris smiled. “Did she… was she okay?”  
“There was a few bumpy moments,” Neil answered. “Nothing I couldn’t handle. It seems she remembers what she did twenty years ago, but what she did yesterday… well it’s just confusing isn’t it?”  
“You’re making her happy,” Kris shrugged. “That’s all that’s important right now.”  
“I and plan to keep it that way,” Neil smiled. “If I have to relive ever happy moment of our marriage I will.”  
“You’re doing the right thing, Dad.”  
“And I’m also taking her home tomorrow,” Neil added causing Kris to frown.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“My wife needs to come home,” Neil nodded. “She needs to get back to her garden and her friends. We are going to create new memories. And when she forgets those we’ll create more.”  
“I think that’s a great idea,” Kris smiled.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me son,” Neil said as he stood up from the sofa. “I’m going to wake my wife with a kiss and then we’re going out to lunch. Somewhere very expensive.”  
“You don’t do expensive,” Kris remarked giving Neil a look.  
“I do now, kid,” Neil smiled before walking out.

…………………………………………………………

“Well isn’t this fun?” Adam smiled looking across at Elle.  
“We’re in the park eating ice creams,” Elle frowned. “Fun?”  
“You always loved going to the park,” Adam frowned. “And you would eat ice cream for breakfast if I let you.”  
“Papa I’m not a little kid anymore,” Elle sighed. “I’m almost fifteen. Ice cream and the park isn’t what I like anymore.”  
“Well what do you like,” Adam sighed. “What makes you tick these days?  
“Being able to do my own thing,” Elle answered.  
“Why are you so moody today?” Adam sighed. “Something wrong or are you just being a moody teenager?”  
“I just don’t see why we had to do this,” Elle answered. “I mean it’s not like we spend that much time together anymore. Why is this so important?”  
“I want to spend time with all of my kids,” Adam frowned. “Do you feel I’ve not been spending time with you lately?”  
“We haven’t seen you lately,” Elle answered.  
“Are you annoyed that we went on tour without you?”  
“I’m annoyed that this ice cream is melting all over my hand,” Elle answered.  
“Okay,” Adam sighed taking the ice cream from Elle. “Tell me how things are with you and Harry.”  
“Fine.”  
“So what one of us are you angry with?” Adam quizzed. “It’s either me because I went on tour or it’s…”  
“I don’t care that you went on tour,” Elle interrupted.  
“Then it’s Harry,” Adam mused. “Did do something to annoy you.”  
“He hasn’t done anything.”  
“Do I have to call him?” Adam asked taking his cell from his pocket.  
“Don’t do that,” Elle said in a panic.  
“Going to tell me what’s wrong then?”  
“If you must know Harry and I broke up,” Elle answered.  
“Oh,” Adam frowned putting his cell away. “I’m sorry about that. Want to tell me what happened?”  
“You really don’t want to know.”  
“Of course I do,” Adam sighed. “I want to know everything that happens with you.”  
“Not this you don’t.”  
“Elle, honey I’m not very good at puzzles,” Adam sighed. “Just tell me what happened.”  
“He wanted me to have sex with him so I dumped him,” Elle said before standing up. “There you know everything,” she added before walking away from him.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	261. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 261

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay I’m sitting down Adam,” Kris sighed taking a seat on the bed. “What is your big announcement?”  
“I was just out with Elle…”  
“I know that,” Kris nodded. “What has she done to piss you off now?”  
“Now I’m about to tell you something and I want you to stay calm,” Adam said taking Kris’s hand.  
“Are you going to stay calm?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m doing everything in my power to remain calm,” Adam nodded. “So you have to do the same.”  
“Okay,” Kris nodded. “I’m calm now tell me.”  
“Elle and Harry aren’t a couple anymore…  
“Oh that’s…”  
“Not finished,” Adam said holding up his hands. “Wait until I’m finished.”  
“Okay.”  
“Elle and Harry aren’t a couple anymore because Elle break up with him,” Adam said slowly. “Elle broke up with him because he asked her to have sex.”  
“Okay,” Kris nodded.  
“He asked our fourteen year old daughter for sex,” Adam frowned.  
“Okay,” Kris said nodding again.  
“That little punk wanted sex with our daughter and all you can say is okay?”  
“I don’t think I can say anything else,” Kris admitted.  
“Why?”  
“I think I’ve just had a stroke,” Kris answered.  
“This is bad isn’t it?” Adam asked taking a seat next to Kris.  
“What exactly did Elle say?”  
“She said she broke up with him because he wanted sex,” Adam answered. “That’s all she would say. She forced me to bring her home.”  
“Okay,” Kris nodded. “This is okay.”  
“Are you shitting me?” Adam snapped. “You’re actually saying this is okay? Hell maybe we should just let them have sex. Hell why don’t we push the boat out and get them a hotel room.”  
“I am not saying it’s okay for them to have sex,” Kris snapped. “I’m saying the way Elle handled it was okay. In fact it was pretty amazing.”  
“What?” Adam asked confused.  
“Our little girl was faced with something pretty serious and she handled it amazingly,” Kris answered. “If that was our oldest daughter we’d have another grandkid on the way.”  
“So you’re happy?” Adam asked confused.  
“How many teenage girls would break up with a guy they really like?” Kris asked. “Most of them would do anything just to keep the guy. Our little girl has shown real maturity.”  
“Okay what about the little pervert?” Adam asked. “What are we going to do about him?”  
“Nothing,” Kris answered. “If Elle’s broken up with him we don’t have to worry anymore, but we should have a talk with Elle.”  
“We should have put her into boxing class with Sebastian,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Think it’s too late? I mean she is a quick learner. I’m sure she could pick it up.”  
“I think we should talk to her about sex…”  
“I’ve done that already,” Adam interrupted. “I’m not doing it again. There’s no need.”  
“This just proves that she’s growing up,” Kris tried to explain.  
“It proves nothing,” Adam said shaking his head.  
“If we don’t talk to her about sex then she’s just going to go out and learn it somewhere else,” Kris sighed. “Think about it.”  
“Now I think I’m having a stroke,” Adam frowned.

…………………………………………………….

“We can’t just announce it to them, Sophia,” Tye sighed. “Your Papa will kill me.”  
“Being raised by Brad has turned you into such a drama queen,” Sophia sighed. “Look if you don’t want to be there when I tell them then go out.”  
“I’m supposed to be your husband,” Tye frowned. “I can’t just abandon you.”  
“Then take the ass kicking from Papa then,” Sophia shrugged. “Just stop going on about it.”  
“I don’t think we should do it,” Tye sighed. “It’s really not a good idea.”  
“Weren’t you the one complaining the morning when Papa walked in on you in the shower?” Sophia quizzed.  
“What?”  
“Weren’t your words I can’t live like this anymore?” Sophia asked.  
“And your point is?”  
“This is what you want,” Sophia answered. “You’re just too afraid to say anything. That’s why you should leave it up to me.”  
“You’ll get my ass kicked,” Tye frowned. “You never protect me from your Papa.”  
“Did you want me to stand in the shower with you this morning?” Sophia asked annoyed.  
“I just think we shouldn’t do anything crazy,” Tye said. “We don’t want to shoot ourselves in the foot.”  
“Are you two still fighting?” Sebastian asked walking into the kitchen. “I left you an hour ago I and you were arguing.”  
“And that’s your business because?” Sophia asked.  
“When you yell at him he comes moaning to me,” Sebastian said pointing at Tye. “I can’t stand the crying.”  
“I don’t cry,” Tye pouted.  
“I’ve seen Grace handle things better than you do,” Sebastian smirked.  
“Sophia tell him,” Tye frowned.  
“Oh my god if you can’t stand up to my brother then you really need to go out when I tell Papa,” Sophia sighed. “Go to your Dad’s or something.”  
“What are you telling Papa?” Sebastian asked.  
“None of your business.”  
“So you’re pregnant again?” Sebastian asked. “I don’t know why you’re worried. Papa would love that.”  
“I am not pregnant again,” Sophia frowned. “Just butt out.”  
“Fine,” Sebastian shrugged. “Me and Rafe are going to hang out in the garden while we wait for Paige to finish work.”  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Sophia smirked.  
“Yeah I’d stay inside,” Tye added.  
“Why?”  
“Mama and Granddad are making out on the porch out back,” Sophia answered.  
“What?” Sebastian asked with a confused laugh.  
“Mama thinks she’s seventeen again and they’re making out,” Sophia answered.  
“And you don’t want to see that,” Tye said shaking his head. “That’s something you can never unsee.”  
“Now I’m having images,” Sebastian groaned rubbing his head.  
“Yeah they don’t go away either,” Sophia smirked.  
“Well this talk with the both of you was great,” Sebastian said sarcastically. “I guess me and Rafe will just go to the diner and wait for Paige to finish.”  
“He acts like that kids dad,” Sophia remarked as she watched Sebastian walk away.  
“I guess he is in a way,” Tye shrugged. “Closest thing Rafe’s got.”  
“Poor kid,” Sophia mused.

………………………………………………….

“We act like it’s no big deal,” Adam said stopping outside of Elle’s bedroom. “Treat her like an adult.”  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Kris nodded.  
“But she’s not,” Adam whined. “She’s my baby girl.”  
“I can do this alone if you want,” Kris sighed.  
“No,” Adam sighed. “I have to be a Papa right now.”  
“Just don’t get all dramatic,” Kris sighed. “I’ll do the talking. You just nod everything few minutes.”  
“You know I’ve had the sex talk with my kids before,” Adam frowned. “More than you have.”  
“We just need to let her know that we support her,” Kris said calmly. “That’s she’s done the right thing, but let’s not badmouth Harry. They might get back together and then it will be awkward if he comes around again.”  
“That little punk steps foot in our house again and I’ll put him back in that chair,” Adam warned.  
“Finished?” Kris asked. “Is that it out of your system?”  
“Yes,” Adam mumbled.  
“Then be quiet,” Kris warned before knocking the door.  
“Come in unless you’re Papa,” Elle called out from the other side of the door.  
“Cheeky little…”  
“Shh,” Kris hissed before pushing open the door. “It’s me honey…”  
“And me,” Adam smiled stepping inside the room.  
“We are not going to have a big long talk are we?” Elle sighed looking up from her laptop. “I’m trying to write here.”  
“Your Papa told me what happened,” Kris said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “I think you did the right thing, honey.”  
“Thanks.”  
“We are so proud of you,” Adam smiled sitting right next to Elle on the bed.  
“Easy,” Kris whispered.  
“Okay,” Adam sighed moving down the bed a little. “Your Dad’s going to talk now.”  
“Honey we just want you to know how proud we are of you,” Kris smiled.  
“So proud,” Adam added causing Kris to look at him. “Sorry.”  
“It took a lot for you to do that,” Kris added. “Not all girls your age would be brave enough to say no to a boy they really like. You showed us how mature you’re really becoming.”  
“You are one kick ass girl,” Adam smiled. “I mean Kelly Clarkson and Pink used to write songs about girls like you.”  
“I don’t think they did,” Elle sighed.  
“You just keep that strong will,” Kris smiled. “That will get you far in life.”  
“Oh my god,” Elle sighed. “This is torture.”  
“You don’t like praise?” Kris asked. “You like getting compliments.”  
“Can’t we just drop it?” Elle sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“I know it’s not something you want to talk to your parents about, but we’re happy you made the right choice,” Kris smiled. “That’s all we’re saying.”  
“I didn’t make the right choice,” Elle sighed.  
“What?” Kris asked.  
“Are you telling me you had sex with him?” Adam snapped as he stood up from the bed. “I will put that kid back into that chair.”  
“Did I not tell you to be calm?” Kris snapped.  
“Can you two have your argument out of my room?” Elle sighed. “I’m trying to write here.”  
“What do you mean you didn’t make the right choice?” Kris asked.  
“Yeah you are really going to have to tell us now,” Kris nodded.  
“Okay I didn’t break up with Harry,” Elle sighed. “There I told you.”  
“Are you telling me he broke up with you because you wouldn’t have sex with him?” Kris asked.  
“Because I’ll put him back in the chair for that too.”  
“He broke up with me because I asked him to have sex,” Elle said looking at her laptop. “Now you know the truth you can go.”  
“You wanted to have sex with Harry?” Kris asked.  
“And he said no and broke up with you?”  
“Pretty much,” Elle shrugged. “Can you close the door after you?”  
“Adam,” Kris frowned.  
“What?”  
“Say something.”  
“But you told me not to,” Adam frowned.  
“Well I don’t know what the hell to say,” Kris snapped.  
“You could both just leave,” Elle suggested.

……………………………………………..

“I can’t take much more,” Kris sighed walking down the stairs.  
“You can’t take much more?” Adam frowned. “Let’s just be happy we don’t live near a bridge. I’d be overboard by now.”  
“Our fourteen year old wanted to start a sexual relationship,” Kris frowned. “Not a sentence I’d ever thought I’d hear myself say.”  
“I wish I was back on tour,” Adam announced walking into the kitchen.  
“There you are,” Sophia smiled. “Why don’t you two have a seat.”  
“Actually I’m just in here for the Whiskey,” Adam said walking towards the wine rack.  
“Yeah you really don’t want to talk to us right now, honey,” Kris said with a forced smile. “We plan to get drunk.”  
“Don’t tell them now,” Tye whispered.  
“Tell us what?” Kris frowned.  
“Kris your parents are making out on our swing seat,” Adam frowned looking out of the kitchen window.  
“Least of your problems,” Sophia sighed. “Please just take a seat.”  
“I’m getting drunk while I do it,” Adam shrugged grabbing himself a glass.  
“This is not a good idea,” Tye mumbled as he took a seat furthest away from Adam.  
“What’s he stuttering about?” Adam sighed.  
“Tye and I have came to a decision,” Sophia said taking Tye’s hand. “The other day we went for a drive before picking Tristan up from school and we saw this pretty little house on Franklin Avenue.”  
“And?” Adam said giving Tye a look.  
“And it was for sale,” Sophia answered. “It’s a pretty little three bedroom house with a big backyard. Lots of play room.”  
“Three bedroom house seems a little big for you guys,” Adam remarked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“For the two of you,” Adam answered. “An apartment would be fine.”  
“Well the kids needs their own rooms,” Sophia explained.  
“You are taking Tristan and Grace?” Adam asked loudly.  
“Have drink, Adam,” Kris sighed pushing the bottle towards his husband.  
“You guys have been great the last year, but we can’t live here forever,” Sophia explained.  
“What is it about guys trying to take my girls away from me?” Adam frowned before downing his drink.  
“Are you guys sure you’re ready?” Kris asked taking Adam’s hand.  
“It’s time Dad,” Sophia nodded standing up. “Now I told the estate agent we’d call her when we told you.”  
“Am I going to get beaten up?” Tye asked standing up.  
“I wouldn’t stick around to find out,” Kris answered glancing at Adam.  
“Yeah you better run,” Adam mumbled as Tye and Sophia disappeared around the kitchen door.  
“You handled that well baby,” Kris smiled.  
“How long can a grandparent get for kidnapping?” Adam mused.  
“You boys are starting early,” Neil smiled coming in from the backyard. “Everything okay?”  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Adam sighed.  
“Well your Mama and I have talked and we’re going home tomorrow,” Neil announced.  
“You can’t take her away from me too,” Adam said annoyed.  
“What?” Neil asked confused.  
“Right now she’s all I’ve got left,” Adam pouted.  
“Is he drunk?” Neil whispered to Kris.  
“Something like that,” Kris sighed.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	262. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 262

Flash Forward 2035

“I’m going to miss that woman,” Adam sighed closing the front door.  
“We’ll fly out to Conway in a few weeks,” Kris smiled. “She looked really happy to leave.”  
“Yeah you keep digging that knife in honey,” Adam frowned walking away.  
“Well I’m sure she’ll miss you,” Kris sighed following Adam into the kitchen.  
“No time to wallow,” Adam sighed. “I’ve got things to do today.”  
“And what child are you torturing today?” Kris smiled. “Is it Sophia and her new home or Elle and her need to grow up?”  
“It’s Jacob and his thinking that a cats his child,” Adam answered. “He keeps sending me pictures of the little thing. I’m going to go over to his house while Gabe’s out and tell him that he needs to stop it.”  
“Stop loving his cat?” Kris asked.  
“It’s weird,” Adam nodded. “Isn’t it weird?”  
“We’ve raised our kids to be gentle to animals,” Kris shrugged. “I happen to think that’s a good thing.”  
“But it doesn’t replace children.”  
“Remember that when our kids leave him and you are surrounded by little dogs,” Kris smirked.  
“He just needs to love other things,” Adam shrugged.  
“Like boots and jackets?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Exactly,” Adam smiled. “He has a perfectly good guest room that could be filled with pretty clothes.”  
“Well whatever fills up your day,” Kris shrugged.  
“I hear footsteps,” Adam sighed. “Another kid trying to escape from me.”  
“Actually I’m just looking for breakfast,” Sebastian said walking into the kitchen. “How about you and me going shopping tomorrow?”  
“For what?” Adam frowned. “I’m not really good in sports stores.”  
“Actually I was thinking for school clothes,” Sebastian answered. “It’s not long now and I need a whole new wardrobe.”  
“Are you doing this to make me feel better?” Adam quizzed.  
“Think it will?”  
“Can I pick an outfit for you?”  
“Nothing leather,” Sebastian answered quickly.  
“Deal,” Adam nodded.

………………………………………….

“I don’t understand,” Tristan frowned looking around the empty room.  
“What’s not to understand?” Sophia asked looking down at her son.  
“This is going to be my room?” Tristan asked.  
“That’s right,” Sophia nodded.  
“And the room next door is Grace’s?”  
“And the room at the end is me and Daddy’s room,” Sophia nodded. “What do you not understand?”  
“Where is Buddy and Grandpa’s room?” Tristan asked.  
“What?” Tye frowned.  
“There’s no room for Buddy and Grandpa,” Tristan explained. “And what about everyone else. This house is too small for all of us.”  
“He thinks we’re all moving in,” Tye whispered.  
“Honey you know your Buddy and Grandpa have their own home, right?” Sophia asked kneeling down to look at Tristan. “So they’re going to stay in their home and we’ll stay in ours.”  
“This is our home,” Tye added. “Cool huh?”  
“Are you freaking kidding me?” Tristan frowned.  
“Tristan?” Sophia frowned.  
“We can’t divorce Buddy,” Tristan said annoyed. “It would kill him.”  
“Your Papa’s got him like this,” Tye sighed running a hand through his hair.  
“Honey that’s not exactly what we’re doing,” Sophia said softly.  
“Yeah you can’t divorce a grandparent,” Tye sighed. “Or we would have done it years ago.”  
“Andy’s mom and dad got divorced after Christmas and now Andy’s dad sleeps in a really small bed in Andy’s Grandma’s garage.”  
“Okay that’s not going to happen to Buddy,” Sophia sighed. “Buddy will stay with Grandpa, and sleep in the same bed he’s always slept in.”  
“Will I only get to see him at weekends?” Tristan asked with a pout.  
“Now what are you talking about?” Tye asked shaking his head.  
“Andy only sees his Daddy at the weekend and he’s only allowed to see him at the park,” Tristan explained. “And Andy’s Daddy isn’t allowed inside Andy’s house anymore even though it’s his house, because Andy’s Mommy’s new boyfriend lives there now, but Andy doesn’t call him Dad he calls him Tony because that’s his name.”  
“What’s that got to do with your Buddy?” Tye sighed.  
“If we divorce him he won’t be allowed here and I’ll have to visit him in the park,” Tristan answered. “And Buddy can only take so much of the park before the other kids piss him off.”  
“Language,” Sophia scolded.  
“Buddy said it,” Tristan shrugged.  
“For the last time, Tristan, we are not going to be divorcing your Buddy,” Tye sighed rubbing his head. “We’re just moving into our own house.”  
“So Buddy’s still going to be my Buddy?” Tristan asked.  
“Of course he is,” Sophia smiled.  
“And he’s allowed in our house any time he wants?” Tristan asked.  
“Anytime,” Sophia smiled.  
“As long as he calls first,” Tye added.  
“And he can have sleepover with me anytime?”  
“Here?” Sophia asked.  
“We can get bunk beds and Buddy can be on the bottom bunk,” Tristan smiled.  
“Say no,” Tye whispered. “If you say yes there is every chance your Papa will do it.”  
“Well maybe you can have your sleepovers at Buddy’s house,” Sophia said looking at her son. “I mean I’m sure he’ll keep your room just the same for when you want to stay.”  
“Will Grandpa still pick me up from school and make me dinner?” Tristan asked.  
“Every night,” Sophia nodded.  
“So what’s the point of moving to another house?” Tristan sighed. “If nothings going to change.”  
“Because your Daddy is going to have some sort of breakdown if he has to live there any longer,” Sophia answered sarcastically as she gave her husband a look.

………………………………………………….

“He’s wearing a bowtie,” Adam frowned as he looked down at the cat on the floor.  
“I made it for him,” Jacob said smiling proudly. “I think he likes it.”  
“He’s only got one?”  
“Of course not,” Jacob scoffed.  
“So he has one in every color?”  
“Of course,” Jacob smiled.  
“That’s what I was afraid of,” Adam sighed.  
“Why are you here, Papa?”  
“We need to discuss him,” Adam answered pointing at the cat on the floor.  
“His name is Oliver,” Jacob corrected. “And what about him?”  
“He’s a cat,” Adam answered.  
“I know that,” Jacob nodded. “It’s the whiskers that give it away.”  
“He’s a cat and you’re not treating him like a cat,” Adam continued.  
“What am I treating him like then?” Jacob asked confused.  
“You’re treating him like a child,” Adam said carefully. “Like he’s your child.”  
“I am not,” Jacob scoffed.  
“He was wearing a bib when I first came in,” Adam frowned.  
“He’d just ate his lunch,” Jacob shrugged. “He’s a messy eater.”  
“Sweetheart you can’t be one of those gays,” Adam frowned.  
“One of those gays?”  
“The ones with the animals,” Adam answered. “Usually it’s dogs. You guys have gone one step to far and got a cat.”  
“You don’t like cats?”  
“You are one step away from buying it a stroller,” Adam answered.  
“I am not,” Jacob said with a fake laugh.  
“Oh my god you’ve gotten him a stroller,” Adam gasped.  
“It was cute.”  
“It’s weird,” Adam said annoyed. “This cat isn’t a baby.”  
“He’s a living breathing thing,” Jacob frowned. “I know he’s not a baby, but he’s ours to look after and this is how we’re doing it.”  
“Well if you’re not careful you are going to be living with a hundred of them,” Adam warned. “That’s what cat people are like.”  
“Now you’re just being silly,” Jacob smiled as he stood up. “Want a coffee. I bought some really good stuff the other day.”  
“Sure,” Adam sighed looking back down at Oliver. “I just don’t like cats,” he sighed as Jacob walked out of the living room.  
“Why don’t you try,” Jacob called out. “He is your new grandchild after all.”  
Adam let out a deep sigh as he looked down at Oliver. “You are not my grandchild. I mean look at you with your little eyes and your fur. You are going to drive my son crazy. He’s not going to stop at one of you, you know,” he warned. “He’s going to want more. Before you know it you are going to be sharing that fancy bedroom with a whole lot of other cats. Probably some girls, and I know how freaky cats are about their own space. Can you imagine sharing with a bunch of bitchy females? You’d be better off running away from home. You look like the type of guy that would enjoy the freedom. Imagine it, you going wherever you want to. Lots of nice people feeding you along the way. How do you feel about Texas?” I young cat like you could easily make it there.”  
“You’re not trying to convince Oliver to run away from home are you?” Jacob asked confused. “Seriously?”  
“I was just asking him what he was doing for a vacation,” Adam answered holding up his hands. “He mentioned Texas.”

………………………………………………….

“Why is the house so quiet?” Elle frowned standing at the living room door.  
“Because something magical has happened,” Kris answered looking up from his book.  
“Like?”  
“Like it’s just you and me at home,” Kris answered.  
“No way,” Elle laughed.  
“Seriously,” Kris smiled. “Papa’s over at Jacob and Gabe’s. Sophia and Tye have taken the kids to see the new house, and Sebastian and Rafe have gone to pick up Paige from work. That just leaves you and me.”  
“We’ve never been alone before,” Elle remarked.  
“Not since the first night you were born,” Kris agreed. “Why don’t you come and sit down?” he added patting the edge of the sofa.  
“I was going to just hang out in my room,” Elle shrugged.  
“Just for a few minutes,” Kris smiled. “Come on. We don’t have to talk about anything serious.”  
“But you’re going to,” Elle sighed taking a seat next to Kris on the sofa. “Okay what do you want to talk about?”  
“I just want to know if you’re okay,” Kris shrugged. “A dad’s allowed to ask that, isn’t he?”  
“I’m fine,” Elle sighed.  
“Not heard from Harry?”  
“He dumped me,” Elle said annoyed. “It’s not like he’s still going to hang out.”  
“Have you tried calling him?” Kris asked. “Maybe if you explain it to him he’ll forgive you.”  
“I offered him something that every teenage boy wants and I should be forgiven for that?” Elle snapped. “I’m better off without Harry. I’ll just find someone else.”  
“But do you really want any other teenage boy?” Kris asked.  
“Maybe I do,” Elle shrugged.  
“Elle you are not that kind of girl,” Kris sighed. “What’s going on in your head? Why would you suggest something like that to Harry?”  
“Isn’t it what all the teenagers are doing?” Elle asked.  
“Why did you think taking that step in your relationship was a good idea?” Kris asked.  
“Do we have to talk about this?” Elle sighed. “It’s embarrassing.”  
“I just want to know what’s going on in that head of yours,” Kris sighed. “If I just knew then maybe I would understand.”  
“Maybe I wanted to feel pretty for once,” Elle said annoyed.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Do you know I’m the only girl in the year with a boyfriend who doesn’t want to touch me?” Elle asked. “All my boyfriend wanted to do was hold my hand.”  
“How is that a bad thing?” Kris asked confused.  
“Because every other girl’s boyfriend wants her,” Elle answered. “Mine wants a friend. Maybe I just wanted to feel wanted.”  
“You wanted to have sex with Harry to feel pretty?” Kris asked confused.  
“If he wanted me it would prove I was pretty,” Elle sighed. “But he said no. So what does that prove?”  
“You are the most beautiful girl in the world,” Kris said confused.  
“Says my Daddy,” Elle said rolling her eyes.  
“Are you being serious?” Kris frowned. “Elle have you looked at yourself? You would put supermodels to shame.”  
“Dad please…”  
“Elle you are the most confident girl I know,” Kris frowned. “You’ve been practising your cover girl commercial since you were two. You are going to get it right after your first grammy win.”  
“Dad I’m not that silly little girl anymore,” Elle sighed. “My silly dreams aren’t going to happen.”  
“I’m going to remind you of this conversation the day your debut album goes platinum,” Kris remarked.  
“Whatever,” Elle shrugged.  
“And you’re the most beautiful girl in the world,” Kris smiled wrapping his arm around Elle’s shoulder. “Your Papa and I used to have late night chats about how we are going to keep the teenage boys away from you.”  
“I don’t see them knocking down the door,” Elle sighed.  
“We have our own security team at the bottom of our drive,” Kris smiled. “You think they’re there to protect the house?”  
“It doesn’t really matter,” Elle sighed. “I don’t want any other teenage boy.”  
“You should talk to Harry,” Kris remarked. “Tell him what you told me. I’m sure he would understand. Although if you ask me I think you are too good for Harry. Hell I think you’re too good for any boy you are going to bring home. The man you marry won’t be good enough for you.”  
“Okay, I get it,” Elle smiled. “No one is going to be good enough.”  
“That’s more like it,” Kris smiled.  
“What’s going on here?” Adam smiled leaning on the door frame.  
“We are just discussing the poor gut that’s brave enough to ask our permission to marry her,” Kris answered.  
“That poor bastard,” Adam mused taking a seat next to Elle. “Yeah I’m going to make his life hell.”  
“Stop it,” Elle laughed.  
“Well you’re my last,” Adam smiled. “I’ll have all the years of thinking up torture methods to play out on him.”  
“That’s true,” Kris agreed. “You should have heard all the ways he came up with when you were a baby.”  
“Forcing him to take cuddles for a walk,” Adam smiled. “That was always my favorite.”  
“And who is cuddles?” Elle frowned.  
“Cuddles was the pet tiger I wanted to buy to protect you,” Adam answered.  
“Wouldn’t he eat me?” Elle asked confused.  
“He would be trained to love you,” Adam answered. “He’d eat any boy that came within a mile of your though.”  
“And the guy that managed to get past cuddles would be able to marry you,” Kris smiled.  
“And this is the things you two used to talk about when I was a baby?” Elle asked shaking her head.  
“You never slept at night as a baby,” Adam nodded. “We had to talk about something.”  
“And on the nights when you didn’t sleep we’d talk about not training Cuddles to love you,” Adam smiled.  
“You would joke about feeding your baby to a tiger?” Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Only on the nights you wouldn’t sleep,” Adam nodded.  
“You’ve always had a good set of lungs on you,” Kris explained.  
“Plus we always thought you’d be able to take the tiger,” Adam added causing Elle to giggle.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	263. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 263

Flash Forward 2035

“I put her right here,” Sophia frowned looking down at the empty high chair.  
“Think she got herself out and walked off?” Tye quizzed looking around the kitchen.  
“No,” Sophia sighed. “I do not think she just walked off. How the hell can you unbuckle herself and climb down? She’s not Spiderman.”  
“Woman,” Tye mumbled.  
“What?”  
“She’d be Spiderwoman not Spiderman,” Tye explained.  
“I don’t give a damn what she’d be you big eared idiot,” Sophia snapped our daughter is missing.”  
“Okay she’s not missing,” Tye sighed. “She’s just misplaced.”  
“Lost something?” Kris quizzed walking into the kitchen.  
“We have,” Tye nodded.  
“What is it?” Kris asked looking around. “Car keys?”  
“Grace,” Sophia answered.  
“What?”  
“We’ve lost Grace,” Sophia repeated.  
“You lost your daughter?” Kris frowned.  
“Misplaced,” Tye corrected.  
“I left her in her highchair so that I could take the last of our boxes to the moving van and when I came back she was gone,” Sophia explained. “I was gone twenty seconds.”  
“Well where’s your Papa?” Kris asked.  
“Papa,” Sophia sighed. “He’s trying to make her not go, isn’t he?”  
“Why don’t you guys get the van ready and I’ll go get her for you,” Kris smiled.  
“He’s probably ran out the back and is half way to Canada by now,” Tye complained following Sophia out of the kitchen.  
“We can’t even joke about that,” Kris said to himself as he pulled his cell out of his pocket. “Alright Lambert where are you?”  
“Who’s this?” Adam asked into his phone.  
“We know you have her,” Kris answered. “Now where are you?”  
“I’ve left the house,” Adam answered. “You’ll never find me.”  
“I just heard our bedroom door close,” Kris said making his way up the stairs. “I know exactly where you are.”  
“I bet you don’t,” Adam smiled.  
“Oh I bet I do,” Kris smirked pushing open the bedroom door. “Okay where are you,” he frowned looking around the empty room.  
“I told you,” Adam smiled. “Now give it up little man. I’m not giving her back.”  
“You cannot kidnap your own grandchild,” Kris sighed looking under the bed.  
“It’s not kidnapping when the child wants to stay with me,” Adam sighed into the phone. “Now leave us alone.”  
“Okay seriously, where are you both?” Kris frowned looking around the room.  
“Narnia,” Adam answered.  
“The closet?” Kris sighed pulling open the closet door. “Okay no you’re not.”  
“Bet you ten million I am,” Adam whispered into the cell.  
“Okay I can hear you,” Kris frowned walking into the closet. “Why can’t I see you?”  
“It’s magic,” Adam answered.  
“No you’re hiding behind clothes,” Kris frowned pushing some of Adam’s cloths out of the way.  
“I’m not,” Adam smiled.  
“So where…” Kris paused as he saw a part of the wall moving. “What have you done?”  
“Nothing go away,” Adam said quickly.  
“Are you…” Kris frowned as he pushed part of the wall open. “It’s a door.”  
“Didn’t I say go away?”  
“Oh my god,” Kris said looking around him. “What the hell is this?”  
“Our panic room,” Adam answered.  
“A what?” Kris frowned. “You made a secret room in the back of our closet?”  
“It was already here,” Adam shrugged.  
“We’ve been in this house for almost ten years,” Kris pointed out. “When did you find it?”  
“When we came to view the house,” Adam answered.  
“And you didn’t tell me?”  
“So that you could turn it into something weird?” Adam asked. “No thank you.”  
“Where did all these clothes come from?” Kris asked looking around the room.  
“Did you seriously think the clothes in the closet were the only ones I owned?” Adam scoffed. “Please.”  
“Give Grace to me,” Kris frowned holding his hands out.  
“You really think you could take me little man?” Adam asked holding Grace closer to him.  
“You know I’ve always said all that hairspray would finally catch up with you,” Kris sighed. “Adam Sophia and Tye are waiting to go.”  
“If you were any kind of husband you would have found a way to get Tristan up here too,” Adam pouted.  
“Will you stop being so damn childish?” Kris asked annoyed. “This is happening with or without your help.”  
“Childish?” Adam asked. “You think I’m being childish? I haven’t even started yet.”  
“What the hell does that even me?” Kris sighed.  
“Watch,” Adam smiled holding up a small remote.  
“What are you doing?”  
“This,” Adam smiled as he pressed the button causing the wall to close.  
“Okay what was that?” Kris frowned.  
“It’s a lock for our panic room,” Adam smiled.  
“Very funny,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “Now open it.”  
“You open it.”  
“Okay,” Kris sighed taking the remote from Adam’s outstretched hand. “It’s not working.”  
“That’s just the remote for closing it,” Adam explained.  
“So where’s the remote for opening it?” Kris sighed.  
“There’s a keypad on the wall by the door,” Adam answered. “You have to put the code in.”  
“And what’s the code?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Adam smiled.  
“We don’t have the time for this Adam,” Kris sighed. “Sophia and Tye are already in the truck waiting to go.”  
“I’m not stopping him.”  
“So we’re just going to stay in here until they leave?” Kris asked. “And how do we know when they’re gone?”  
“The security cameras up there,” Adam said nodding to the big screen in the corner.  
“You’ve got security camera in here?” Kris frowned confused.  
“It’s a panic room,” Adam shrugged.  
“Okay what’s the code?” Kris asked looking at the keypad on the wall.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.”  
“You are one…” Kris paused as his cell began to ring. “That’s going to be Sophia.”  
“Don’t care,” Adam shrugged.  
“Hello?”  
“Okay we are all in the truck can we please have our daughter now?” Sophia sighed.  
“That might be difficult,” Kris said giving his husband a dirty look.  
“Where are you guys?”  
“In the closet,” Kris said through gritted teeth.  
“There’s a joke there somewhere,” Sophia smiled. “Can you get out of the closet and give me my daughter? Her new room is waiting for her.”  
“Why don’t you guys go ahead,” Kris sighed. “I’ll bring Grace in a little while.”  
“Is he having trouble giving her back?”  
“Something like that,” Kris sighed. “I’ll be with you guys in the next hour.”  
“I’m not giving her back,” Adam said moving to the other side of the room. “And you can’t force me because I’m stronger than you.”  
“I’ll cut up this jacket,” Kris warned grabbing the closest thing to him.  
“You bought me that for our anniversary,” Adam pointed out. “That would be like destroying our wedding rings.”  
“Don’t start being petty,” Kris sighed.  
“You want something to eat?” Adam quizzed.  
“Something to… you have a cooler in here?” Kris frowned.  
“I needed somewhere to put Grace’s drinks,” Adam shrugged.  
“You planned this,” Kris accused.  
“Fruit juice?” Adam asked with a wide smile.

…………………………………………..

“Okay you really need to tell me the code,” Kris sighed leaning against the wall.  
“Shh,” Adam whispered. “Me and Grace are trying to nap here.”  
“Seriously Adam,” Kris frowned looking at the keypad. “I’ve tried our birthdays the kids. I’ve tried our anniversary. The day we met. Our first date. The first time we had sex. I’ve tried it all.”  
“Well it’s none of them,” Adam remarked.  
“I know that,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Is it an important date in our lives?”  
“Oh very important,” Adam nodded.  
“Okay,” Kris sighed. “Your album launches.”  
“You are going to be here forever,” Adam laughed.

…………………………………………………

“I’ve done everything,” Kris sighed slumping to the floor. “Every date I can remember, but it’s none of them. Adam I want to be out of here. I don’t want to be stuck in this room. I feel like Ann Frank.”  
“It’s been forty minutes,” Adam frowned. “And everyone thinks I’m the dramatic one?”  
“Okay what is the plan here?” Kris sighed sliding into the middle of the floor next to Adam.  
“I’m staying here until Sophia agrees to let me keep Grace,” Adam answered.  
“And you think this is normal?”  
“I’d let her have her for the weekends,” Adam shrugged.  
“You are so close to being my Mama,” Kris warned. “Now what happens when Sophia says no, because she is going to say no? You will not be allowed to keep her daughter.”  
“It won’t be long before Sebastian’s is gone,” Adam remarked. “Taking Paige and Rafe with him. You think they want to be around us when they don’t have to? Then that just leaves us and Elle. And we both know we won’t be able to keep her for long. That girl has plans that don’t involve her old parents.”  
“Are you trying to freak me out too?” Kris frowned.  
“Is it working?”  
“Adam when we became parents we knew it came with some rules,” Kris explained taking Adam’s hand. “We agreed to take care of these little humans until they were old enough to do it themselves. The fact that our kids are all getting ready to fly the nest just means we did it right. We did the best we could for them. We should be celebrating that. Not grieving.”  
“I just don’t know what my life is going to be like when that last kid leaves for the last time,” Adam sighed. “And I know I’m being dramatic and all that, but what I’m feeling it’s real. Feeling abandoned is real.”  
“The day I walk out the door for the last time is the day you’re abandoned,” Kris said gently. “And that days is never going to happen. So you are never going to be abandoned.”  
“Twenty-five years we’ve been doing the same thing every day,” Adam sighed. “What are we going to do when it ends?”  
“We’ll do what we did before they came along,” Kris answered. “We’re never going to be bored, Adam.”  
“But being their Papa has been so much more fun than anything else I’ve ever done,” Adam remarked.  
“You’re still going to be their Papa,” Kris said with a soft laugh. “That doesn’t end when they leave home.”  
“But our relationship is going to change with them,” Adam frowned. “I mean I went over to Jacob’s to talk to him about that damn cat and he was so… he was talking to me like an adult.”  
“He is an adult though,” Kris pointed out.  
“I’ve got a chance with this one,” Adam sighed as he held Grace close to him. “She’s got years before she’ll want to run away from me.”  
“So you’ve decided to lock her up here before she’s any older?” Kris quizzed.  
“Okay so this plan wasn’t the best,” Adam sighed. “I just didn’t want to see that truck drive off with all of my family inside.”  
“And I’m just your roommate?” Kris asked confused.  
“I’ll drive Grace over in a little while.”  
“Good,” Kris smiled. “Now what is the code so that we can get out of here?”  
“Kris I want another baby.”  
“So the lack of oxygen in this room is starting to affect you?” Kris asked with wide eyes.  
“How cool would it be to have another baby in our lives?” Adam smiled. “There are so many kids out there looking for good homes. We could adopt.”  
“You want to adopt a baby?”  
“What do you say?”  
“I don’t think you want to know,” Kris answered honestly.  
“You always ruin my plans,” Adam pouted.  
“Having pizza for dinner is a plan,” Kris said trying to stay calm. “What you want to do is the biggest fuck up in history, and you can’t be serious?”  
“No but I wanted to say something to freak you out so that my next idea wouldn’t sound so bad,” Adam smiled.  
“And what’s your next idea?”  
“Me staying over at the new house tonight,” Adam answered. “Tristan told me about the bunk beds.”  
“if it gets us out of this room I’ll even stay over,” Kris sighed standing up.  
“You really are the best husband ever,” Adam smiled. “If they had Oscars for husbands you’d be like Titanic.”  
“And you’d be the foreign film category,” Kris remarked sarcastically. “Now what is the code?”  
“Three seventeen nineteen-sixty-nine,” Adam answered.  
“I don’t even know what that is,” Kris frowned.  
“Seventeenth of March nineteen-sixty-nine,” Adam smiled.  
“How is that an important date in our lives?” Kris asked annoyed. “We weren’t even born.”  
“It was the date Alexander McQueen was born though,” Adam said standing up. “What’s a better code that using the guy that designed all of my favorite outfits.”  
“You think I deserve an Oscar?” Kris asked keying in the code. “I deserve a damn medal of honor for the battlefield I go through every day with you.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	264. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“What time is it?” Kris asked looking down the other side of the sofa.

“Ten,” Adam sighed looking at his watch. “Five minutes after the last time you asked me.”

“And what time did we tell Elle to get back from talking to Harry?”

“Ten.”

“She should be home soon.”

“Unless he’s finally gave in and they’re having sex,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to groan.

“Why would you put that thought in my head, idiot?” Kris frowned.

“We should never have agreed to let her go over to Harry’s,” Adam remarked.

“They needed to work things out,” Kris sighed. “I hated seeing her all upset like that.”

“Yeah well don’t come crying to me when she’s pregnant,” Adam frowned.

“And here I was thinking you would like that,” Kris remarked sarcastically.

“You want me to hit you?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Well you’re the one freaking out because we’re spending a night alone,” Kris shrugged.

“Well what’s Sebastian thinking?” Adam sighed.

“Taking his girlfriend on a date?” Kris asked. “I hear that’s what the kids do these days.”

“I guess,” Adam sighed leaning back on the sofa. “Want to know something?”

“Always,” Kris smiled.

“I’m a boring bastard,” Adam announced causing Kris to smile. “I don’t know what you’re smiling at. You’re the same.”

“I’m not bored,” Kris shrugged. “I’ve waited years for you to get to my way of thinking. A nice Friday night at home in front of the TV with a glass of wine in my hand. I can’t think of anything more exciting.”

“I’d rather be at a Gokey concert,” Adam sighed.

“Ha,” Kris laughed. “Like Gokey’s still doing concerts.”

“What do you think they’re doing?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“Gokey?” Kris frowned. “Probably still pissing people off I’d say.”

“I mean Elle,” Adam sighed. “What do you really think her and Harry are doing?”

“Talking I guess,” Kris shrugged. “She’s probably asking him to go back out with her.”

“Well I don’t like that,” Adam frowned.

“When it comes to teenage boys dating our daughter I think we got off pretty easily,” Kris remarked. “We could have had some bad boy or something.”

“I should be getting more respect from that boy,” Adam pointed out. “I mean he hasn’t even spoke to me about all this.”

“You want to talk to your daughter’s boyfriend about sex?” Kris asked confused.

“A father needs to be connected to the people his kids fall in love with,” Adam answered before his cell began to ring.

“And who’s that?”

“Your Dad,” Adam sighed pressing his cell. “What the hell does he want now?”

“Father’s want to be connected to the people there kids fall in love with,” Kris answered sarcastically. “I’m going to get more wine.”

“Hello Neil… again.”

“I know I’ve been calling you a lot,” Neil sighed on the other end of the phone.

“Six times today,” Adam nodded. “Eight yesterday. So what’s she done this time?”

“Apparently I’m a bastard,” Neil sighed.

“Of course you’re not,” Adam smiled. “I’ve seen pictures of your parents wedding day.”

“Apparently I don’t like you,” Neil explained.

“What?”

“Kim has it in her head that I was rude to you when you first came to Conway,” Neil sighed. “Now she’s not talking to me for being mean to her favorite son-in-law.”

“Her only son-in-law,” Adam pointed out.

“Oh no Adam,” Neil laughed bitterly. “Your new name around here is God.”

“Kim said that?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh you are the best thing ever,” Neil answered. “Now what is this about me being rude to you the first time you came to Conway?”

“Are you sure she wasn’t dreaming it?” Adam asked.

“I have no idea, but I have to find out what I did so that I can beg to be forgiven,” Neil answered. “Now think.”

“Is she talking about when Kris came out?”

“I wasn’t rude to you, you little sensitive girl,” Neil frowned. “Why would you say that?”

“I didn’t,” Adam answered. “Your wife did.”

“Right,” Neil sighed. “Now what exactly did I do that day?”

“Kris said he was gay and you walked out,” Adam answered. “That was pretty rude.”

“My little boy announced he liked kissing men,” Neil frowned. “What did you want me to do?”

“Oh he likes more than kissing,” Adam smirked.

“I should have hit you that day,” Neil frowned.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2009

With Kris busy helping his mother prepare dinner Adam followed the narrow path that lead to the bottom of the Allen's garden. Telling the Allen's they were a couple was always going to be hard but Adam didn't expect Mr Allen to storm out the room at the news. Adam found Mr Allen sitting at the bottom of the garden with his head in his hands.

“Mr Allen?” Adam could see Kris's father’s shoulders tense up at the sound of his voice. Sitting himself in the grass beside Mr Allen Adam allowed his eyes to follow what the older man beside him was looking at. “The sky's so much clearer here than it is back home.”

“Wait to you see it when the sun goes down,” Mr Allen answered quietly. “There's nothing like a sky full of stars. Something you probably don't get to see too much.”

“The only stars I see at night are tumbling out of a club.”

Mr Allen gave a small laugh. “My stars are prettier.”

“Mr Allen I love your son,” Adam said with his voice filled with confidence even if his hands were shaking with fear.

“I don't doubt that for a minute Adam,” Mr Allen picked up a straw of grass wrapping it around his fingers. “Bet there's no good grass in LA either.”

“I guess not,” Adam shrugged. “But Mr Allen...”

“It's Neil Adam. You've been calling me Neil for months now,” Neil reminded Adam.

“Okay Neil. Kris was so afraid of telling you about us,” Adam explained.

“Dinner should be ready soon.”

“Neil,” Adam snapped. “Your son is gay.” Placing a hand over the older man's arm Adam continued. “And he's going to be okay.”

“God I hope so Adam. I really do.” Neil turned to look at his son’s boyfriend. “But I just don't understand a few things.”

“Maybe I can explain them to you,” Adam said as he watched Neil turn away from him again.

“He was married to a woman a few months ago,” Neil began. “Now he's telling me he's gay. How does someone take that kind of leap?”

“He just fell in love. It happens,” Adam explained.

“I just don't want him to suffer Adam. I don't want my baby boy being judged for being in love,” Neil sighed heavily.

“I'll be there to shield him as much as I can,” Adam promised causing Neil to smile.

“I know you will Adam. But who's there to shield you?”

“I'm a big boy,” Adam smiled. “Neil I've had my whole life to grow really thick skin. I know how some people see me.” Neil frowned.

“And don't feel sorry for me. It's just a fact of life but there are some good people out there, like your son.” Adam watched Neil's mouth pull up into a warm smile. “You raised an amazing man and I know his open mind came from you.”

“But what about the people that aren't so open minded?” Neil asked with a sigh.

“They don't matter,” Adam shrugged.

“The first live show I watched you all after it was finished,” Neil leaned back on his hands to look up at the sky. “We were all in the green room. No room for any one really, but I watched you all hug each other happy that the first show was over and you all survived,” Neil paused to look at Adam. “I watched you come behind Kris and wrap your arm around his shoulder. He hugged himself against you like he had known you all his life. Then I watched you pat the back of another male contestant. And when you did it he flinched away from you. Like you burned him or something. I felt so sad for you, but I'm guessing that happens a lot with you.”

“So many times over the years I don't even notice it now,” Adam answered.

“Kris is such a touchy feely person I think it would hurt him so much for someone to do that to him. I'd hate for that to happen to my boy.” Adam watched as Neil clinched his fists together in anger.

“Like I said I don't notice any more.” Adam placed his hand back on to Kris's fathers arm. “But I noticed when I touched you before you didn't flinch away.”

Neil looked down at Adam's hand resting on top of his arm and smiled. “I know you're not hitting on me”

“Think your wife might kick my ass if I tried,” Adam laughed.

“Is she okay?” Neil asked pointing towards the house behind them.

“Cooking dinner with your son. I think she's doing fine.” Adam stood up stretching his hand out to help Neil up.

“Well if he's helping we're both screwed,” Neil laughed following Adam towards the house. “Adam,” Neil called out just before going into the house.

“Yeah?

“Don't hold it against me for the way I acted when I heard the news. It's just.” Leaning back against the wall of the house Neil continued. “The first time I held Kris in my arms I had so many dreams for him. Days in the yard playing football, teaching him about the best music in the world. Watching him grow into an amazing man and all those dreams have come true. But I had others too. I dreamed of one day holding his child in my arms, my grandchild. I guess it will take some time for me to realize that that dream might not come true now.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2035

“Everything okay?” Kris asked coming in with another glass of wine.

“I think we might have to go to Conway,” Adam sighed. “Your Mama doesn’t seem to be settling.”

“What’s she doing?”

“She’s fallen out with your Dad because he was rude to me when you came out,” Adam answered. “She’s locked herself in your old bedroom and then only person she wants to talk to is me.”

“She’s fallen out with my Dad for being rude to you?” Kris asked confused. “She doesn’t remember the way she’s treated you over the years?”

“I’m now her favorite person,” Adam said with a smile.

“This illness is doing strange things to her,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

“This is the sanest she’s been in years,” Adam remarked.

“I’ll look online and see if we can get tickets for tomorrow,” Kris said reaching for his laptop. “We could spend the weekend there.”

“Without the kids?”

“Would it kill you?” Kris asked.

“It’s not like they’d want to come with us anyway,” Adam shrugged.

“I’ll book the tickets,” Kris smiled. “We might actually enjoy this.”

“Babysitting your crazy Mama?”

“It won’t be all the time,” Kris shrugged. “She does take naps.”

Adam jumped at the sound of the front door closing. “That has to be Elle.”

“Please let her be in a good mood,” Kris mumbled to himself. “Hey honey.”

“Hello,” Elle smiled taking seat next to Adam on the sofa.

“You’re happy,” Adam remarked.

“The talk with Harry went well then?” Kris quizzed.

“We’ve came to an agreement,” Elle nodded.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Adam frowned. “What sort of agreement? And do I have to beat him up now?”

“He gave me this,” Elle said holding her hand up.

“A ring?” Kris frowned.

“Oh my god he proposed,” Adam gasped. “Yeah I’m going to have to beat up a kid.”

“Or let Elle finish,” Kris suggested.

“He didn’t propose,” Elle said rolling her eyes.

“Then what is that shiny thing on your hand?” Adam asked annoyed.

“It’s a purity ring,” Elle smiled looking at the ring. “Pretty isn’t it?”

“Did she say purity ring?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“That’s what I heard,” Kris nodded.

“Harry and I have promised not to have sex until we’re married,” Elle explained before standing up. “I told Harry I’d call him when I got home.”

“Okay honey,” Kris smiled as he watched Elle disappear out of the living room door.

“This is the worst news ever,” Adam sighed causing Kris to frown.

“Did you just hear what I heard?”

“This is so wrong.”

“Adam, our little girl has just made a promise with her boyfriend that she won’t have sex until she’s married,” Kris pointed out. “I feel like tap dancing. What the hell is your problem?”

“A teenage boy saying no to sex?” Adam asked. “What teenage boy does that?”

“The Jonas Brothers did,” Kris answered.

“Until that little one was caught with the hooker,” Adam pointed out. “Kris this is going to end badly.”

“What’s so bad about it?” Kris asked confused. “I feel like driving over there and kissing Harry for this.”

“He might enjoy that,” Adam mumbled.

“What?”

“I’m going to tell you something but you can’t judge me,” Adam said quietly.

“Go on,” Kris said with a raised eyebrow.

“When I was sixteen there was this girl in my acting class who really liked me,” Ada began.

“Naturally,” Kris nodded.

“I wasn’t out then,” Adam continued. “I was pretty afraid of it actually this girl really liked me.”

“And?”

“And at Danielle’s seventieth birthday party this girl took me to one of the bedrooms,” Adam answered.

“And?”

“And I used to have this silver ring I bought when we went to a funfair one day.”

“And?” Kris sighed.

“And by the end of the night she was wearing a purity ring and we were sort of engaged,” Adam answered.

“Wait… what?”

“She wanted to have sex,” Adam shrugged. “The idea of seeing a woman naked made me want to jump out the window so I proposed.”

“And what the hell happened when she found out the truth?”

“Oh she doesn’t know the truth,” Adam laughed. “She moved the year later, and I never told her. She used to write me love letters.”

“So you’re still engaged to this poor girl?”

“But I love you more,” Adam shrugged.

“And you think this is what Harry is doing?” Kris asked leaning his head back against the sofa.

“Our little girl is stunning,” Adam answered. “And he doesn’t want to have sex with her?”

“I’m still not seeing the problem with that,” Kris shrugged.

“It’s going to break her heart when I tell her,” Adam sighed.

“You are not telling her,” Kris frowned.

“I can’t let date a gay guy,” Adam frowned.

“You can,” Kris said annoyed.

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because then she’s not having sex,” Kris answered.

“That’s… oh,” Adam paused. “Oh that’s right. What the hell am I going on about? I should be celebrating.”

“More wine?” Kris suggested.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	265. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Look at us,” Adam smiled.

“What about us?” Kris asked looking around for a cab.

“Here we are standing outside an airport in Arkansas holding hands and the people with pitchforks aren’t chasing us. Who thought that would ever have happened.”

“I guess the world is changing,” Kris smiled. “That’s pretty cool, isn’t it?”

“It’s like one step away from being normal,” Adam sighed.

“That’s a bad thing?”

“For me?”

“Of course,” Kris nodded. “God forbid anyone think you’re normal,” he smiled as he climbed into the back of a cab.

“Exactly,” Adam nodded following him. “Is it weird that I don’t like being normal?”

“Oh I know you don’t like being normal,” Kris smiled. “I’ve known that since Ring of Fire.”

“I was ahead of my time with that performance,” Adam frowned. “Anyway Mr. She works hard for her money. You weren’t the best at picking songs either.”

“You said you loved that version,” Kris frowned.

“I was trying to get into your pants,” Adam shrugged. “I would have said Gokey’s Dream On was a classic if it would have gotten you to sleep with me.”

“So you just wanted into my pants all those years ago?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually I wanted you out of them,” Adam answered with a smile. “Those damn baggy jeans,” he added shaking his head.

“Why did I marry you?” Kris asked pretending to think.

“My big bulge,” Adam answered causing the cab driver’s eyes to widen.

……………………………………………………….

“You boys came on a great day,” Neil smiled patting Kris’s back.

“And why is that?” Kris smiled.

“Kim gone out for the day?” Adam added.

“It’s Katy’s birthday of course,” Neil smiled. “Don’t tell me you forgot. Kristopher?”

“It’s not like people keep a note of their ex-wives birthdays,” Kris shrugged. “When I forget Adam’s birthday is the day you should all worry.”

“You should worry the most,” Adam remarked dryly. “I’d kick your ass.”

“Didn’t we just have a conversation last week about you wanting to pretend that your birthday skipped a year?”

“No I said I wanted it to go back a year,” Adam answered. “I’m going to be forty-nine this year.”

“But you’re fifty-three now,” Kris pointed out. “If it was back a year wouldn’t it be fifty-two?”

“Who the hell told you I was fifty-three?” Adam asked annoyed.

“I’ve seen your birth certificate,” Kris answered. “It’s in our office next to mine.”

“Well that’s a typo,” Adam shrugged.

“Does this not make you tired?” Neil asked pointing at Adam.

“Says the man with the crazy wife,” Adam mumbled.

“So it’s Katy’s birthday?” Kris asked trying to change the subject.

“Yeah her and Daniel are coming over for dinner later,” Neil nodded.

“Do they have to?” Adam sighed.

“I thought you and Katy got along now?” Neil asked confused.

“In small doses,” Adam explained.

“You haven’t seen her in two months,” Kris pointed out. “Since the wedding.”

“I need them in smaller doses,” Adam shrugged. “Like every Christmas or something.”

“How many pointless conversations do you guys have on a daily basis?” Neil asked with a sigh.

“Says the man with the crazy wife,” Adam mumbled.

…………………………………………..

“And who the hell invited them?” Adam sighed as more people arrived.

“You mean my oldest friends?” Kris asked. “My Dad probably invited them. They were friends with Katy too, you know.”

“This is just fanfuckingtastic,” Adam said sighing dramatically. “This is going to be one long trip down memory lane.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Kris asked. “Most people like doing that.”

“Because it’s not my lane,” Adam answered. “I’m not even on the same street as these people.”

“Are you too busy skipping down the yellow brick road?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“You’re a friend of Dorothy’s too, you know,” Adam frowned. “Don’t be getting all homophobic now you’re back in Conway with you hillbilly friends.”

“And here comes redneck jokes,” Kris sighed. “You realize you sleep with a redneck ever night, right?”

“I suppose it’s better than sleeping with your cousin…”

“I swear to god Adam,” Kris warned.

“I’m joking,” Adam sighed rolling his eyes. “I know you all aren’t rednecks. I’m just putting my walls up.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Kris frowned.

“Look at them,” Adam whispered pointing at Kris’s friends. “You know they don’t like me.”

“Not this again,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“You always do this with me,” Adam frowned. “But you know it’s true. From the moment I met them they’ve hated me.”

“That was a perfectly good evening.”

“They were horrified by me,” Adam remarked causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Whatever.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2009

With the hard task of telling Kris's parents about them over with Adam and Kris decided to hang out with a few of Kris's friends in town. After a pain staking long time rooting around his case for something appropriate to wear Adam made his choice. A plain white t-shirt and dark jeans were the only things Adam had with him that didn't draw any attention to himself. Adam made his way down the Allen's staircase to find Kris standing at the front door waiting for him.

 

“Finally,” Kris said throwing his hands up in the air. “I thought you were up there designing the damn clothes.”

 

“I wanted to look nice,” Adam complained.

 

“And you do. You always look nice,” Kris answered as he pulled Adam to him by his t-shirt. “No makeup?” Kris remarked as he looked at Adam's clear face.

 

“Thought I would give my face the night off.” Kris ran his hands up Adam's chest to wrap them around the back of his neck. “And I'm guessing you approve.”

 

Kris slipped his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked his boyfriend up and down. “Very much so.”

 

“Prove it,” Adam urged reaching up on his tip toes to run his tongue over Kris’s lips. Adam took the opportunity to pull Kris's body into his own as he opened his mouth to allow him access he was demanding with his tongue. Just as their make out session began to pick up steam the front door opened causing the singers to pull apart abruptly.

 

“Mama, Dad.” Kris wiped at his mouth thankful that Adam wasn't wearing any make up for once. “We were just...” Kris turned to Adam for help but all Adam could do was look at his shoes with great interest leaving Kris to cope with his parents alone.

 

“Going out?” Neil asked.

 

“Exactly. We were just going out.” Kris let out a nervous breath. “I was going to take Adam into town.”

 

Kris's mother smiled brightly at both men. “Well, have fun.”

 

“And don't drink too much,” Neil Allen added. “And you can look up now Adam. The embarrassment is over.”

 

Adam's head shot up at the mention of his name to look at Kris's smiling parents. “We're going out,” He breathed out. “Into town. Kris is taking me into town.”

 

“I just said that,” Kris whispered.

 

“And we won't get drunk.” Adam leaned into Kris. “Did you tell them that?”

 

Kris shook his head slowly in a mixture of amusement and confusion at his boyfriend. “Nope. No I didn't tell them that.”

 

“Just saying,” Adam shrugged.

…..............................................

Adam looked out of the window of the car as Kris pulled to a stop.

 

“Here we are,” Kris said cheerfully.

 

“And here is?” Adam quizzed looking at the dinky old building.

 

“This is the club,” Kris answered unbuckling his seat belt to turn to his boyfriend. “Why? What's wrong?”

 

Adam looked from the club to his boyfriend. “What? Oh nothing. Nothing wrong let’s go inside.”

 

“You hate it don't you?” Kris said. “I knew I should have taken you on a date to a fancy place or something outside of town.” Kris grabbed at his belt. “Let’s just go.”

 

“Hey. No I want to see inside.” Pulling at Kris's hand Adam opened his door. “I want to see it from the inside.”

 

Kris climbed out walking around to meet Adam at his side of the car. “Are you sure? I know it's not your kind of place.”

 

“I'm sure I'll love it. I love you. That's all that matters.”

 

Kris slipped his hand into Adam's as they walked towards the entrance. “I hope so,” Kris said as he turned to see Adam smiling brightly at him. “What?”

 

“You're holding my hand,” Adam pointed out. “You've never done that in public before.”

 

Kris looked down and smiled at their entwined hands. “Come on.” He said pulling Adam inside.

 

The club wasn't too bad once they got inside. Adam found that if he just focused all his attention onto Kris then he wouldn't notice the bad fashion and horrible music that was surrounding him. Kris lead them both passed the bar to the back of the club where a group of Kris's friends sat loudly laughing. Hugs and kisses were given all round to which Adam accepted fully. Any friendly gestures from Kris's friends were a good thing in Adam's eyes.

 

“So you look happier,” one of Kris's friends that Adam hadn't met yet pointed out.

 

“I am,” Kris smiled shyly at his boyfriend. “I've got a lot to be thankful for.”

 

“You've got the look of a man that's getting some hot sex lately,” Charlie pointed out causing Kris to choke on his drink. “And I take that as a yes,” Charlie smugly laughed.

 

“Oh my god you're seeing Katy again?” Another friend asked causing Adam to turn away and look around him.

 

“No,” Kris half laughed half gasped. “No I'm not seeing Katy.”

 

“But you’re seeing someone,” the pretty girl in the corner shouted across the table at Kris. “Come on Adam you must know.”

 

“Adam gave a shy smile. “Kris is a pretty secretive guy.”

 

The whole table turned towards Kris for his reaction. “Can't I just look happy? Does it have to be about sex?” They all gave him a look causing him to laugh. “Fine I'm seeing someone,” he answered gaining a loud cheer from his friends. Adam was the only one who stayed surprisingly quiet during it all.

 

“And who is she?” Another one of his friends asked.

 

“Just know that this relationship is very important to me.”

 

“We talking love?” Charlie asked.

“Big time,” Kris smiled slipping his hand under the table to grip Adam's knee. “It's love.” Another round of cheers came from the friends.“And I'm very happy,” Kris finished taking a sip of his beer.

 

Adam placed his hand over Kris's under the table and waited. He knew the group of friends wouldn't leave it there. They would want more details.

 

“And who is she?” One asked.

 

“Is she famous?” Asked another.

 

“Hot?”

 

“Good in bed?”

 

“Okay, Okay” Kris held up his hands in front of him to stop any more questions being thrown at him. “It's someone very special. Yes they are famous. Yes they are very hot and yes the sex is amazing.” Kris finished Adam tried his best not to smirk but it wasn't working he was allowed to be smug at hearing that.

 

“We're going to need a name,” One friend pushed.

 

Kris breathed in deep gripping Adam's hand tight under the table. “His names Adam.”

 

Adam watched as all eyes landed on him. “Hi,” he smiled trying to break the silence that now surrounded the table. “My turn to get the drinks in I think.” Standing up from the table Adam leaned down to kiss Kris fully on the lips. “Back in a minute baby.” Adam walked to the bar leaving Kris to answer the next round of questions.

…..................................................................

It was a heavy pressure on Adam's back that caused him to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a poster of some sort of football team that Adam couldn't name if he had a gun pointed to his head. The dull throbbing in his head proved that he had broken his promise Mr Allen of not getting drunk. Lifting his head off the pillow Adam tried to get up but found himself pressed against the mattress.

 

“Kris?” Adam crocked out wincing at the shooting pain in his throat. “Kris you need to get off my back.” Adam tried to move. “Kris.”

 

“What?” Kris mumbled.

 

“You're lying on my back. I need to pee.”

 

“I'm not on your back,” Kris moaned into his pillow.

 

Adam lifted his head from the pillow to turn. “Kris... Oh crap.” Adam kicked at Kris's legs.

 

“Adam please I need to....” Kris opened his eyes to find Adam lying beside him with Charlie laying between them with his head resting on Adam's back. “Adam what the hell did we do?”

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay what’s with the face?” Neil asked taking a seat beside Adam on the back porch.

“What face?”

“You look like someone’s kicked puppy,” Neil answered. “No in fact you look like someone’s stole your leather jacket.”

“I don’t belong here,” Adam shrugged. “That’s all.”

“You don’t belong with your family?” Neil asked confused.

“Look at him,” Adam said pointing at Kris talking with Charlie. “I’m not a part of this.”

“Okay is this about the Katy thing or is this something else?” Neil asked.

“It’s the fact that these are his people,” Adam answered. “Look how happy he is.”

“How long have you known Kris?” Neil asked.

“Almost twenty-seven years,” Adam answered.

“That’s longer than Katy and Charlie,” Neil pointed out. “Hell he’s lived longer with you than he did with us. You are a very big part of it. You’re not alone here, Adam. You think I want all these people in my house? Hell I didn’t even want you and Kris staying here.”

“You always know how to make me feel better,” Adam frowned.

“Is that a cake?” Neil asked watching Daniel carry something out of the backdoor. “I could deal with that. You want cake?”

“That thing is probably go up in flames with the amount of candles on it,” Adam remarked sarcastically.

“Aren’t you older than Katy?” Neil asked.

“You have a crazy wife,” Adam answered before marching away.

……………………………………………………

“Well that wasn’t so bad,” Kris smiled closing the front door. “You didn’t offend any of them.”

“Katy’s still here,” Adam shrugged.

“You can’t upset her on her birthday,” Kris frowned. “Even you wouldn’t do that.”

“There’s cake,” Adam smiled following Neil into the kitchen.

“There you are,” Kim smiled. “Come and sit beside me,” she added patting the chair beside her.

“So sweet Kim is here,” Adam smiled. “I like you when you’re like this.”

“You are a stunningly gorgeous man,” Kim smiled patting Adam’s hand.

“Oh god Kris,” Daniel groaned. “I think Mama’s hitting on your husband.”

“How long have you and Kris known each other?” Kim smiled. “Since you did that show together?”

“Twenty-seven years ago,” Adam nodded.

“You know I get forgetful sometimes,” Kim remarked. “Time passes so quickly.”

“That’s okay,” Adam smiled. “We all do at times.”

“So you had a good birthday?” Kris asked sitting next to Katy at the table.

“Not what I dreamed my fiftieth birthday would be,” Katy smiled. “But that’s okay.”

“And what were the birthday dreams?” Neil asked cutting another bit of cake for himself. “Dancing strippers?”

“Not exactly,” Katy smiled glancing at Kris.

“So what was it?” Adam frowned looking between Kris and Katy.

“It was silly,” Katy shrugged.

“I like silly,” Adam frowned.

“Tell us dear,” Kim smiled.

“Well,” Katy sighed. “I always wanted to travel around America on a bike.”

“You’re shitting me,” Adam frowned.

“Language,” Kim scolded.

“Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted to do?” Adam asked looking at his husband.

“A lot of people do,” Kris shrugged.

“So this is one of your dreams you two had together?” Adam asked annoyed.

“You two should do it,” Kim smiled causing everyone to look at her. “It would be so good for your marriage.”

“Mama…”

“Adam these two have the greatest marriage,” Kim smiled looking at Kris and Katy. “There’s never been a disagreement between them.”

“Is she doing this to piss me off?” Adam asked pointing at Kim.

“She doesn’t mean it,” Neil sighed.

“You’re single, right?” Kim asked.

“What?” Adam asked surprised.

“Katy has a lot of cute friends,” Kim smiled. “Now do you like blondes or brunettes?”

“I like penis,” Adam answered causing Neil to choke on his cake.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	266. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Gabe smirked looking at Jacob.  
“This is the most exciting thing I’ve done all week,” Jacob smiled. “When is the bell going to ring?”  
“I don’t think day care has a bell,” Gabe answered. “I think we’re going to have to go in and get her.”  
“This is going to be us every day in a few years,” Jacob smiled. “Coming to pick up our little one. Take them for ice cream.”  
“They won’t be so little if we let them have ice cream every day,” Gabe smirked. “And is this really you talking? The man that didn’t want to have kids this time last year.”  
“I’ve grown as a person,” Jacob shrugged.  
“I’m blaming Oliver,” Gabe remarked. “That little kitty has opened your heart. Now you’re desperate for the patter of tiny baby feet.”  
“In tiny heels,” Jacob added.  
“Or a tiny little pair of boxing gloves.”  
“I will beat you up in a ring if you even think about letting our child go anywhere near boxing gloves,” Jacob warned causing Gabe to roll his eyes.  
“Like you could beat me in a ring.”  
“You think I can’t take you?” Jacob asked moving his head to the side.  
“Are we seriously having a who would win in a fight discussion outside our Nieces day care?” Gabe frowned.  
“That’s right,” Jacob nodded. “I’d win.”  
“They’re opening the doors,” Gabe nodded as the day care assistant waved in them in.  
“This is so exciting,” Jacob smiled slipping his hand into Gabe’s as they walked into the day care.  
“Think she’ll be excited to see us?”  
“Maybe you,” Jacob shrugged. “I think she’s got a little crush on you.”  
“I’m her fun Uncle,” Gabe shrugged.  
“And what does that make me?”  
“Her stylish Uncle,” Gabe answered.  
“Are you two here to pick up a child?”  
Jacob looked down to find an older lady looking up at him. “Sure,” Jacob shrugged.  
“What one?”  
“Anyone,” Jacob shrugged causing the lady to frown at him.  
“We’re here for Grace actually,” Gabe said nudging Jacob’s side.  
“Yes Gracie’s Mom did say her Uncles would be picking her him,” the lady remarked looking between Jacob and Gabe. “I didn’t expect you to be so young.”  
“Well Sophia’s my sister,” Jacob shrugged. “And she did start having kids in high school.”  
“So can we get her?” Gabe asked trying to look into the class room. “We’re got ice cream waiting for us.”  
“I’m just going to go and talk to my boss,” the lady answered before walking away.  
“Does she think we’re here to kidnap Grace?” Gabe frowned as he watched the lady talk to her boss.  
“Yeah I think she does,” Jacob nodded. “We’re going to get arrested.”  
“Okay the boss is picking up Grace,” Gabe said.  
“And walking towards us with her,” Jacob added.  
“Please god let her recognise us,” Gabe whispered. “If she pretends not to notice us we’re going to jail.”  
“And I’m too pretty for jail,” Jacob added.  
“I’m Joanne. I’m the day care manager,” Joanne smiled. “Now you’re here for…”  
“Da.. Da,” Grace smiled holding her hands out for Gabe to take her.  
“See she knows us,” Gabe smiled sighing a relief.  
“Thank god,” Jacob breathed out.  
“Okay then,” Joanne smiled. “I didn’t realise you were Grace’s father.”  
“What no,” Gabe said taking Grace in his arms.  
“She just calls him Da.. Da.” Jacob shrugged. “It’s her thing.”  
“Well all her things are in her backpack,” Joanne smiled handing Jacob a little pink bag. “Any questions?”  
“Actually yes,” Jacob nodded glancing at Gabe.  
“We talked about this,” Gabe warned.  
“It’s silly really,” Jacob shrugged.  
“Go on,” Joanne smiled.  
“At what age can we put our child’s name down for a place here?” Jacob asked causing Gabe to sigh.  
“Well as early as possible,” Joanne smiled. “We’re a pretty popular place. What age is your child now?”  
“He’s not born yet.”  
“And when will he be born?”  
“God knows,” Jacob shrugged.  
“You don’t know the due date?”  
“Well there isn’t exactly a baby yet,” Jacob answered. “There’s just the idea.”  
“The idea of a baby?” Joanne asked.  
“Exactly,” Jacob smiled. “See Gabe. I told you she wouldn’t think I was weird.”  
“We’re just going to go now,” Gabe sighed taking Jacob’s hand.

…………………………………………………

“What would you think about retiring here?” Kris asked looking around the cottage.  
“All of us in Conway again?” Adam frowned. “Jacob would never go for it.”  
“I mean you and me,” Kris smiled. “You know once this whole singing thing ends. We could have a really peaceful life here. The paps wouldn’t be judging the outfits you wear to pick up the kids from school.”  
“You said I looked good in green,” Adam frowned.  
“The paps didn’t,” Kris smiled.  
“Like I’m going to take fashion advice from a group of men who look like they’d gotten dressed in the dark.”  
“So you and me?” Kris asked. “Retiring here?”  
“We can’t just abandoned our kids?” Adam frowned.  
“They’re abandoning us right now,” Kris pointed out. “Anyway it’s not like we’re all going to live close together for the rest of our lives. I don’t live anywhere near my parents. Your parents live on the other side of LA. It’s normal to move away.”  
“That’s not how I want to spend my retirement,” Adam frowned. “Stuck here with your parents.”  
“I don’t mean we do it tomorrow,” Kris sighed. “I’m talking about the future here.”  
“You know if I was being petty I would say you only want to move back here to be close to your ex-wife.”  
“Forget it,” Kris sighed. “Let’s just spend the rest of our lives in LA.”  
“Well you two looked pretty cozy on the sofa last night,” Adam shrugged. “Giggling.”  
“She’s my sister-in-law,” Kris said annoyed.  
“Who you’ve slept with,” Adam pointed out.  
“I’ve seen your ex straddling your lap,” Kris remarked. “I had to watch him give you a lap dance for your birthday this year. And you’re getting annoy at me sitting next to my ex-wife?”  
“I have a right to be annoyed by it,” Adam said sulking.  
“Okay what’s really wrong?” Kris sighed. “It’s not the Katy thing again, because we’ve been over it too much.”  
“It’s that woman.”  
“Katy?”  
“Your Mama.”  
“What did she say to you now?” Kris sighed.  
“I don’t think she’s really sick,” Adam answered.  
“What are you talking about?” Kris asked confused.  
“I think she’s making it all up just to annoy me.”  
“You’re crazy,” Kris accused.  
“She did everything she could last night to annoy me,” Adam frowned. “You saw her with Katy. She was all over her.”  
“My Dad said that Katy has been really good with Mama since you got back from LA.”  
“whoopty fucking do,” Adam said sarcastically. “I let that woman live in my house for weeks. I should be picking up my granddaughter right now, but I’m not. I’m here because I thought she wanted me to take care of her. But she just wanted me here just to annoy me. Hell we should go home right now. It wouldn’t surprise me if she isn’t doing all of this just to get you and Katy back together again.”  
“You know you’re right,” Kris nodded.  
“What?”  
“You are completely right,” Kris repeated. “That’s exactly what my Mama has done. She’s fooled us, the doctors and everyone else that’s been in contact with her just so that she can break up both her son’s marriages. And you know I think it might have worked. All those feelings for Katy are coming back.”  
“You know you could just say I’m being stupid,” Adam said annoyed. “You don’t have to pick on me like that.”  
“So are you ready to go back to my Mama’s?” Kris asked standing up. “I said we’d have lunch there.”  
“Will that woman be there?”  
“I don’t know if Katy will.”  
“I was talking about your Mama.”

…………………………………………….

“You know this could be us very soon,” Jacob said looping his arm through Gabe’s as he pushed Grace’s stroller. “Although I see us in winter coats with the snow likely falling.”  
“It doesn’t really snow in LA though,” Gabe remarked.  
“Well we’ll just have to visit New York with our baby,” Jacob shrugged.  
“I hate the cold.”  
“You’ll learn to love it,” Jacob shrugged.  
“So just to look good you want us freezing in the snow?”  
“Why are you picking on my dreams?”  
“Your dreams are…”  
“Oh my god she’s beautiful.” Jacob and Gabe turned to find an elderly couple standing in front of the stroller. “And look at her little pink shoes,” the lady gushed.  
“They’re Dior,” Jacob said smiling widely.  
“What age is she?” the man asked smiling.  
“Almost fifteen months.” Gabe answered.  
“Is she your only child?”  
“Oh she’s…”  
“Yes she’s our only one,” Jacob interrupted causing Gabe to give him a look.  
“Well she’s beautiful,” the man smiled. “Our youngest daughter as downs too,” he added.  
“The most loving girl ever,” the woman added. “What’s her name?”  
“Grace,” Gabe answered.  
“Well she’s very pretty,” the man smiled. “You two look like very happy Daddy’s.”  
“Oh we are,” Gabe smiled.  
“Such a beautiful family,” the lady smiled as she and her husband walked away.  
“We have finally flipped,” Gabe whispered.  
“That was the most amazing feeling ever,” Jacob whispered.  
“We’ve just pretended we’re parents to Grace,” Gabe frowned. “That’s wrong.”  
“We could be her parents,” Jacob shrugged. “You’re blonde. And wasn’t it a nice feeling?”  
“I guess.”  
“Come on,” Jacob smiled. “I saw the look on your face.”  
“Okay so I was pretty proud,” Gabe smiled.  
“Gabe I want a baby.”  
“What about waiting?”  
“Screw it,” Jacob shrugged. “If we don’t start thinking about it now we’re going to end up in a house full of kittens.”  
“It’s going to change our whole world,” Gabe pointed out.  
“For the better.”  
“Are you really the one trying to convince me?” Gabe asked confused.  
“I’ll let you buy it a little football,” Jacob smiled.  
“How would we even do it?”  
“Well we can practise when we drop Grace back at Sophia’s,” Jacob shrugged.  
“We could practise for the rest of our lives and I still wouldn’t get you pregnant,” Gabe smirked.  
“Doesn’t help to try,” Jacob shrugged causing Gabe to smile.  
“Well you can practise on me all night.”

Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Kim asked looking across the kitchen table.  
“Are you here today?” Adam quizzed. “Or have you gone to another place again.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Who am I?”  
“You’re Adam,” Kim answered.  
“And what am I to you?”  
“You’re my pain in the neck son-in-law,” Kim answered with a smile.  
“Are you homophobic?”  
“Well now you’re just being silly,” Kim sighed. “I have a gay son and grandson. Why would I be homophobic?”  
“You tried to get Katy and Kris back together last night,” Adam answered. “Is that what you really want?”  
“Look… things are very confused right now,” Kim sighed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“I love your son very much,” Adam sighed. “And it hurts me to think that you don’t see that. That you would rather he be with Katy. But when he was with Katy he was miserable. He was living a lie.”  
“I told him that.”  
“What?” Adam asked.  
“The night before his wedding we sat in this exact kitchen and I told him he was making a mistake,” Kim answered. “I knew she wasn’t what he wanted. What he needed.”  
“You knew he was gay?”  
“I’m sure your Mother knew you were gay too,” Kim smiled. “Then when he got into Idol and he met you… well I just knew it would end his marriage.”  
“So that’s why you hated me,” Adam remarked. “Because I broke up your son’s marriage and caused him to sin.”  
“Oh my god,” Kim said rolling her eyes. “You are so dramatic at times.”  
“Another dig at me being gay.”  
“The fact that you like my son’s penis is nothing to do with me,” Kris said causing Adam’s eyes to widen.  
“Well that’s a little much.”  
“Never heard a woman say penis before?” Kim asked.  
“You can stop saying it now,” Adam frowned holding his hands up.  
“If you hadn’t have come along my son would be miserable right now,” Kim said. “He would still be living here probably working for a large company. He’s pull out his guitar at family parties and he’s have two or three kids. They’d be boring kids. They’d be part of the high school football team and Kris would be every game. They’d all come over here for Sunday dinner and the kids would annoy the hell out of me because they’d be like their mother.”  
“But he married me and I took him away from you so you don’t see your grandkids every Sunday,” Adam remarked.  
“I see this amazing light in my son’s eyes,” Kim smiled. “I know you put that there. Now he doesn’t have football games every week, but he does have four interesting kids with the exact same light. And he can play his guitar to large crowds any time he likes. I get to brag about my amazing fabulous grandkids to people. But the most important part of you marrying my son is that he is loved. You love him stronger and purer than Katy ever could.”  
“So you like be better than Katy?” Adam asked.  
“Yes,” Kim whispered. “But I’ll deny it if you tell her.”  
“You’re going to forget this conversation in a hour, aren’t you?”  
“Old age is going to happen to you too, you know,” Kim warned.  
“But I’ll still be fabulous,” Adam smiled.  
“But your ass will be fat,” Kim smiled.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	267. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 267

Flash Forward 2035

“So what are you doing?” Kris asked poking his head into Sophia’s old bedroom.  
“Trying to be close to my kids,” Adam answered looking up from the bedroom floor.  
“Have you tried calling them?” Kris asked taking a seat on the floor.  
“They’re all busy,” Adam shrugged.  
“So what are you doing?” Kris asked. “Looking through all our daughter’s childhood possessions?”  
“Can you believe she left all this here in Conway?” Adam asked. “I mean she used to take this teddy everywhere with her.”  
“And her little football,” Kris frowned picking the football from the floor.  
“And look at this,” Adam smiled.  
“Her ring,” Kris smiled taking the small ring in his hand. “She begged for this thing.”  
“And I thought she was finally becoming a girl,” Adam sighed.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2014

Adam lay squashed up against the wall as he lay on Sophia's little bed, with his little girl at his side, while he read her a bedtime story. “So, are you ready to visit your new preschool tomorrow?” Adam quizzed, as he rested his hand over Sophia's stomach.  
“Papa, did you marry?” the three-year-old asked as she ran her finger over the top of Adam's wedding ring.  
“Yes I did get married,” Adam smiled wide as he looked down at the wedding ring on his finger.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes to daddy,” Adam laughed. “Who else would I be married to?”  
“Can you marry again?” Sophia quizzed as she began turning the ring with her finger.  
“You want me to marry another man?”  
“A girl,” Sophia suggested, looking up at her Papa with a shy smile on her face.  
“You want me to marry a woman?” Adam gave his little girl a confused look as she nodded her head. “Is there a woman you want me to marry?”  
“Yes,” Sophia smiled, “me.”  
“You?” Adam asked with a small giggle. “You want you and me to get married?”  
“And I can get a ring, like you and daddy.”  
“Oh I see,” Adam smiled realizing what his daughter was talking about now, “you want a ring?”  
“A big one,” Sophia answered, “with a really big stone.”  
“So you don't want to get married? You just want the ring?”  
“The rings nice,” Sophia smiled, causing Adam to laugh.  
“Maybe, but one day you'll want to get married,” Adam explained. “You'll find a nice boy you like.....”  
“Not boys,” Sophia shook her head defiantly, “only you, daddy and Jacob.”  
“One day you'll like a boy.”  
“No,” Sophia shook her head roughly until her brown hair was all over the place. “I'm not going to like boys, not ever.”  
“Okay,” Adam smiled.

………………………………………….

Adam was almost jumping up and down on the spot as he watched Sophia open the gift he bought her. “Hurry,” he pushed when she stopped to play with the bow.  
“Calm down baby,” Kris smiled, rubbing Adam's back gently.  
“It's a ring,” Sophia gasped. “I got a ring.”  
“Well you did say you wanted one,” Adam smiled brightly as Sophia leap into his open arms.  
“A Super Bowl ring,” Sophia gushed.  
“A what?” Adam looked over the top of Sophia's head at his laughing husband.  
“Its a ring the winning team of the Super Bowl gets,” Kris explained to a now frowning Adam.  
“I thought this was a girlie thing, not a tomboy thing,” Adam let his frown slip as he watched as his little girl happily show her baby brother the ring, “but I guess that's okay.”  
“Sure it is,” Kris said, coming up to wrap his arms around Adam's waist.  
“I really wish I hadn't bought the tiny high heels to go with the ring now,” Adam sighed, looking down at the bag at his feet.  
“Maybe you could buy her matching football boots,” Kris smirked at the look he was now getting from his husband. “She might let you bedazzle them.”  
“With glitter and feathers,” Adam said excited causing Sophia to look up at him.  
“No Papa.”  
“But I have the perfect color of glitter,” Adam pointed out.  
“No Papa.”  
“But.....”  
“Papa no.”  
Kris watched in amusement as his husband and daughter shared a look before Adam was turning away and muttering to himself. “Fine, do what you want.”  
“That's it baby,” Kris rubbed Adam's back gently, “you show her who's boss.”

End of Flashback 2014

Flash Forward 2035

“Yeah she always did know how to push your buttons,” Kris smiled putting the ring back in its box.  
“I was so pissed when she started liking boy things,” Adam said shaking his head. “I thought I was raising a lesbian.”  
“And then you got Elle,” Kris smiled.  
“I thought I was raising a lesbian with her for a while too,” Adam remarked causing Kris to laugh.  
“I mean you got your girly girl.”  
“My very dramatic little girl,” Adam smiled. “Look at this.”  
“Her first photo shoot with you,” Kris smiled taking the magazine. “You know this started it all. I still think she’s be a normal little girl right now if it wasn’t for you taking her to work with you.”  
“You don’t honestly think that, do you?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Like she was ever going to be normal with us for parents.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2025

Adam held onto Elle's hand as they made their way towards the hotel entrance to start another day of Adam's promotional tour. “So are you excited about coming with me to my photo shoot?”  
“I want to get my photo taken too,” Elle said as she skipped along with Adam as they walked towards the car.  
“That will be cool,” Adam smiled.  
“Can I wear makeup like you?” Adam smiled at the driver as he held the door so they could climb in. “Can I Papa?”  
“I don't know if your Daddy would like that much.”  
“But he likes when you wear makeup,” Elle tried to reason.  
“Yeah, but bringing his four-year-old daughter back with a face full of makeup wouldn't go over well.” Adam buckled Elle into her seat before putting his own belt on.  
“It's downtown LA, right?” The driver looked over his shoulder at Adam.  
“Yeah, the old factory building thanks.”  
“My Papa is Adam Lambert,” Elle said proudly from her seat.  
“Oh yeah?” The driver gave Adam a look. One he had seen hundreds of times before from middle aged men.  
“If you could get there as quick as you can,” Adam said. “We're running late.”  
“You'll get there,” the driver grumbled to himself.  
“So can I wear makeup?” Elle said pulling Adam from looking at the driver.  
“Maybe.”  
“Can I be in the photo shoot with you?” Elle pressed.  
“Maybe,” Adam laughed.

………………………………………………………..

Adam walked out of the dressing room at the photo shoot to find Elle already sitting in front of the camera doing her best pose. “What are you doing?”  
“I think this one is a natural Adam.” The photographer Sam stood smiling behind the camera as he happily snapped away.  
“I'm going to be a supermodel,” Elle announced with a happy giggle.  
“I thought I was the star in this family,” Adam remarked as he came up to stand beside Elle.  
“Oh,” Elle jumped up and down clapping her hands. “Did you know my papa is Adam Lambert?”  
“Yeah,” Sam laughed, “I'd heard that one before.”  
“He's really famous you know,” Elle said smugly causing Adam to laugh.  
“My biggest fan,” Adam said pointing at Elle.  
“Can we have our picture taken now, Papa?”  
“Or her own biggest fan,” Sam joked as he set up another camera.  
“Okay, what kind of picture do you want to take?” Adam asked as he sat down next to his daughter.  
“Remember Alice?”  
“Are you freaking kidding me?” Adam asked as he jumped up from the floor. “An Enchanted forest.”  
“With bunnies,” Elle said jumping up too. “Jacob told me about it.”  
“Oh my god, we could totally do an Alice in Wonderland theme,” Adam said turning to a scared looking Sam. “Please tell me we can.”  
“This was only supposed to be for new headshots.”  
“Aw come on,” Adam pouted.  
“Yeah,” Elle said stomping her tiny foot. “You can't say no to Adam Lambert.”  
“Damn,” Sam winced. “She really is a Lambert kid isn't she?”

………………………………………

“Oh my god,” Kris stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into the studio to find his little girl dressed as a crazy looking rabbit. “Please tell me your Papa isn't dressed as Alice.”  
“Oh ha, ha,” Adam said as he came up behind his husband to kiss his shoulder. “I think I look better as...”  
“What the hell are you?” Kris asked in surprised as he turned around to see his husband.  
“I really don't know,” Adam smirked. “I just know I like it.”  
Kris looked around the large studio that was covered in a hundred little weird things that Kris couldn't even describe. “And the theme is?”  
“The inside of Adam Lambert's mind,” Adam said proudly. “It was Elle's idea.”  
“Your mind is a scary place,” Kris pointed out.  
“Oh my god, is that a robot?” Sebastian tried to run towards the machine only to be held back by Adam.  
“It's a glambot,” Adam explained as he picked Sebastian up in his arms. “But he's a bit of a bitch so don't bother him.”  
“He slapped Papa's head,” Elle giggled.  
“I think the control guy doesn't really like me much,” Adam whispered to his husband.  
“This is completely over the top,” Kris said as he looked around in wonder.  
“It's the inside of my mind,” Adam shrugged. “What did you expect?”  
Kris looked down towards Jacob as he stood looking around himself. “What do you think Jacob?”  
“It's nice.”  
“Nice?” Adam laughed. “This isn't enough for you?”  
Jacob took another look around the studio before looking up at his papa. “I would have painted the fake sun like a rainbow instead of yellow.”  
“Damn that's good,” Adam whispered. “What else?”  
“I would have dressed the robot up in drag.”  
“Nice,” Adam smiled. “With a blonde wig.”  
“And Elle would be a crazy Alice instead of a rabbit.”  
“He's one of yours isn't he?”  
Adam turned to find Sam standing behind him. “They all are,” Adam said proudly.  
“He's questioning my vision?”  
“Just suggesting,” Jacob shrugged as he moved to stand by his daddy.  
“I like the rainbow sun idea,” Sam mused as he looked around his studio.  
“My papa sees the world in rainbow color,” Jacob shrugged.  
“So what do you want to be?” Adam asked. “You would totally rock as a circus ring master.”  
“I think I'm going to sit with Daddy.”  
“You don't want to be in the picture?” Adam asked confused.  
“Not this time.”  
“Can I be the ring master?” Sebastian asked with excitement.

End of Flashback 2035

Flash Forward 2035

“Yeah Sebastian was always the most encouraging of our kids,” Adam smiled.  
“It’s a shame we couldn’t be the same with him at times.”  
“I’ve always supported him,” Adam frowned. “I let him do the stupid boxing thing, didn’t I?”  
“But what about when he wanted to bring that guy home?”  
“Well that was just a stupid idea,” Adam frowned.

End of Flashback 2035

Flashback 2022

Adam placed his one-year-old daughter into her car seat as Sebastian sad in his own seat frowning at his papa. “There is no point sitting there pouting, you're not bringing home the homeless man and that's it.”  
Sebastian turned his head to the side to look out of the window at the homeless man on the street. “But it's going to rain.”  
Adam made sure Elle was secure in her seat before closing the back door and climbing into the front. “If I bring home some homeless guy your daddy will freak.”  
“Daddy says we should help people when they need it,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“I gave him a hundred bucks,” Adam tried to reason with his four-year-old son. “That's a lot of money buddy.”  
“And will that keep him dry in the rain?” Sebastian asked rolling his eyes.  
“Let's just go and pick up your brother and sister from school,” Adam sighed heavily as he pulled the car from the store parking lot.  
"He's going to get so cold,” Sebastian pouted as the car passed the homeless man.

…...................................

“Are you sure he's okay?” Kris popped his head around the den door to see Sebastian looking out of the window. “He hasn't said a word all day.”  
“I think he's just sulking because I wouldn't let him bring home a man.” Adam stood behind Kris as he munched on an apple.  
“Our four-year-old son is dating?” Kris quizzed with a smirk.  
“There was a homeless guy sitting in the store parking lot,” Adam explained, “and Sebastian wanted to invite him to dinner.”  
“But you're cooking tonight. Was Sebastian trying to punish the guy or something?” Kris dodged his husband's swinging hand as Sebastian walked towards them. “Hey buddy.”  
“I want to become a minister.”  
Adam and Kris shared a look before looking down at their little boy. “A minister?”  
“I want to move to Africa and help people.”  
Adam shared another look with Kris before getting down on his knees to look at Sebastian. “Is this because I wouldn't let you bring home the homeless guy?”  
“It's raining really hard out there now,” Sebastian said looking towards the window again.  
“You know that man is going to be okay don't you?” Adam reached out to rub Sebastian's arm.  
“He's probably not even at the store anymore.” Sebastian stayed quiet as his bottom lip began to quiver. “Oh please don't do that,” Adam pleaded. “Please don't cry buddy.”  
“But he might get sick.”  
“Adam, go get the man.”  
Adam turned around to look up at his husband. “Kris?”  
“Go get the man Adam.”  
“We can not bring a stranger into this house,” Adam said shaking his head. “He could be dangerous.”  
“Look at him,” Kris said in a whisper as he pointed towards a sad looking Sebastian. “It's not his fault he worries about the worlds problem so much.”  
“It isn't my fault either.”  
“Go.” Kris ordered as he pushed Adam towards the front door.  
“This is so stupid,” Adam complained.

…..................................

Kris had just finished putting away the dinner dishes when the front door banged shut. “Adam?”  
“He's here, he's here,” Sebastian raced out of the kitchen to meet Adam. “Where is he?”  
“He's not here,” Adam sighed as he took off his sun glasses.  
“But where... Papa, what happened to your face?” Sebastian frowned looking up at Adam's blood soaked face.  
“Sebastian go watch TV with Sophia,” Kris ordered as he came out of the kitchen to see his husband's face.  
“But I want to hear about Papa's face.”  
“He fell,” Kris said without taking his eyes off of Adam's face.  
“How do you know?” Sebastian quizzed. “You weren't there.”  
“I know everything, I'm very smart. Now go watch TV with your sister.”  
Adam watched his youngest son sulk away into the den before he looked back at Kris. “Hi.”  
“Don't hi me. What the hell happened to you?” Kris stood on his toes to look at Adam's face closely.  
“He didn't really want to come to dinner with me."  
“The homeless guy did this to you?” Kris pressed his finger over Adam's swollen nose.  
“He thought I was trying to pick him up,” Adam said dryly.  
“Oh.” Kris ducked his head low so Adam didn't see his face.  
“I know you're laughing.”  
“Am not,” Kris said quickly. “I'm not laughing.”  
“Well you're smirking,” Adam pointed out.  
“Am not.”  
“My son made me go ask a homeless guy to dinner and he smacked me in the mouth for it, and now my husband is laughing at me.”  
“I am not laughing,” Kris said as he lifted his head. “I guess your pulling skills have suffered after eleven years of marriage, because the Adam Lambert I knew could pick up a guy no problem.”  
“I'm bleeding from my nose,” Adam said annoyed.  
“Okay, okay, sorry I'll be nice.” Kris reached up to touch Adam's nose again. “Is it sore?”  
“Not really,” Adam shrugged.  
“You want me to kiss it better.”  
“Maybe,” Adam shrugged again.  
Kris reached up on his toes to kiss the tip of Adam's swollen nose. “Better?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Want me to kiss anything else better?” Kris ran his hand down Adam's chest to rest on the waist of his jeans.  
“You could...”  
“So cool.” Kris pulled his hand away from Adam's waist as Sophia and Jacob came walking out of the den. “Papa, you look like a boxer,” Sophia said with a giggle.  
“She's the devil,” Adam whispered to his husband.  
“Come on Papa.” Jacob took Adam by the hand. “We need to get the swelling down.”  
“Aw,” Adam said smiling at his husband. “See, my boy knows how to be nice.”

End of Flashback 2022

Flash Forward 2035

“Well Jacob wasn’t always the nice boy,” Kris remarked. “I mean he had more time for your fashion that you at times.”  
“That was still caring,” Adam smiled.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2025

“How am I so tried?” Adam groaned as he threw himself down on the bed next to his husband. “This isn't even a proper tour, and I'm feeling like I've ran a marathon.”  
“Never mind,” Kris said rubbing his husband's back. “We'll be back at the cottage tomorrow, and you'll be able to rest.”  
“I'm going to sit on my chair and not move for the whole night,” Adam said with a lazy smile. “Is it sad that I've got my own chair?”  
“A little bit,” Kris smiled as he ran his hand through his husband's hair. “Huh.”  
“What?” Adam asked trying to sit up.  
“Nothing,” Kris said shaking his head.  
“No come on, what is it?”  
“I don't want to piss you off,” Kris explained softy.  
“You're pissing me off by not telling me,” Adam said dryly causing Kris to roll his eyes.  
“You've always got to push it,” Kris grumbled. “I just noticed that your hair is looking a little...gray.”  
“Are you fucking serious?” Adam leapt from the bed to look at himself in the mirror. “Where?”  
“It's just a little at the back,” Kris explained. “It's not that bad.”  
“Not that bad?” Adam snapped. “I only dyed it last week. It should not be fading so quickly. What the hell am I going to do?”  
“It isn't that bad, baby.”  
“I've got a show to do tonight,” Adam snapped. “I can't go onstage with gray hair.”  
“No one is going to be able to see it,” Kris pointed out.  
“No one is going to be able to see it?” Adam asked throwing his hands in the air. “The minute those lights hit my head the gray hair is just going to light up.”  
“I don't think it will...”  
“He doesn't think it will,” Adam said looking around the room.  
“Who are you talking to?” Kris asked confused.  
“My life sucks,” Adam announced before throwing himself down onto the bed.  
“Well, that's a little dramatic.”  
“What's going on?” Jacob stood with his hands on his hips at the door. “We can hear you guys all the way down the bus.”  
“Something bad happened.” Adam sat up giving his son a look.  
“Oh please don't tell me you damaged the leather jacket,” Jacob gasped in horror. “That was a one of a kind, Papa.”  
“It's worse than the jacket.”  
“Please don't let it be the snake skin boots.”  
“I'm going gray,” Adam said with a serious look on his face. “Look.” Adam bent his head down for Jacob to see.  
“Oh my god.”  
“It isn't that bad,” Kris insisted.  
“Why are you just standing there,” Jacob snapped. “Go and get a hairstylist right now.” Jacob took his daddy by the hand. “Go.”  
“Adam this is...”  
“You heard him,” Adam snapped as he slammed the bedroom door in Kris's face.  
“How the hell did that happen?” Kris asked with a nervous laugh as he walked to the front of the bus.  
“They're both very dramatic,” Sebastian answered from his bunk. “You told him about his gray hair didn't you?”  
“Well, you told him about it last week,” Kris pointed out.  
“When I tell him those things he thinks I'm trying to push his buttons, but when you do it he takes it seriously.”  
“Get your coat,” Kris sighed.  
“Why?”  
“We're going to find a hairstylist before your papa and brother have a complete nervous breakdown.”  
“This family is so weird,” Sebastian grumbled as he followed his daddy out of the bus.

End of Flashback 2025

Flash Forward 2035

“Yeah we knew he was gay back then, didn’t we?” Kris asked as they looked at a picture of Jacob as a child.  
“He’s standing in this picture with a Gaga t-shirt on, and a pair of leather pants,” Adam answered.  
“Yeah but it’s the painting pink nails and then little scarf around his neck that gives it away,” Kris smiled.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	268. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“How are we going to do this?” Gabe asked as he placed the napkins on the table.

“We are just having my parents and your grandparents for dinner,” Jacob shrugged. “There’s nothing to do.”

“We’re going to tell them we’re looking for a surrogate,” Gabe frowned. “They might freak.”

“We’re a married couple,” Jacob laughed.

“But what if they don’t let us?”

“We are doing what almost every married couple does in this world,” Jacob smiled. “We’re growing our family. Dad and Papa were only married a few months before they were adopting Sophia.”

“So they’re going to let us?”

“You do know we’re not playing house, don’t you?” Jacob asked. “We’re actually married. We could go out there and adopt a hundred kids and they couldn’t stop us.”

“Let’s just start with one first,” Gabe smiled. “Then we’ll think about the other ninety-nine. Now what the hell is this?”

“What do you think it is?” Jacob asked.

Gabe frowned looking at the round metal ring. “It’s not a cock ring is it?”

“Yes,” Jacob nodded. “I thought I would bring my parents and your grandparents over for dinner to announce we’re starting a family and I was going to give them cock rings for gifts. That’s exactly what it is.”

“I know the Allan family are pretty open but I don’t think my granddad is going to be cool about this,” Gabe frowned slipping the metal ring onto his fingers as he studied it.

“It’s a napkin holder,” Jacob snapped grabbing the ring. “You know, I worry about you sometimes.”

……………………………………………

“This is not how I wanted to spend my first night back from Conway,” Adam sighed fixing his hair in the mirror.

“You spend the whole time there complaining about being away from your kids,” Kris remarked. “Now you’re complaining about spending time with your kids.”

“They’ve invited us to dinner,” Adam pointed out. “They’re going to tell us something. They’re probably going to get divorced or something.”

“They’ve just got married.”

“But you know what they’re like,” Adam sighed. “They’ll probably get divorced just so they can life in sin or something.”

“Maybe it’s something to do with Jacob’s work,” Kris shrugged. “Maybe he’s got a big client or something. Maybe they’re wanting to entertain us. You know get used to married life.”

“Well just prepare for a meltdown if they tell us something bad,” Adam said moving away from the mirror.

“I’m always prepared for your meltdowns,” Kris smirked.

“Papa?” Elle called out before walking into the bedroom.

“She never learned that knocking thing, did she?” Adam mused looking at Kris.

“Yes honey?” Adam smiled.

“Is it cool if Harry spends the night?”

“Elle,” Kris groaned throwing his hands in the air. “Now look at the look on your Papa’s face. Why would you put that look there?”

“It’s just his parents are out of town and he’s there alone,” Elle explained. “He doesn’t like being alone and we have all these empty rooms now.”

“You do know we’re leaving you here with Sebastian and Paige, don’t you?” Adam asked.

“She told me,” Elle nodded.

“And there will be no you and Harry alone in a room together,” Adam added.

“My god, I know,” Elle sighed. “I’ve had this talk from Harry.”

“Why don’t you go make up Tristan’s old room for Harry,” Kris smiled. “Your Papa and I will be leaving soon.”

“Well that was a bad idea,” Adam frowned as Elle slammed the bedroom door shut. “Her and that boy in the same house. Sleeping under the same roof?”

“I thought you said he was gay?”

“He might try to prove us wrong,” Adam answered. “You want him trying to prove he’s straight with our little girl? Isn’t that what you were doing with Katy for years?”

“Are you going to be a dick all night?” Kris asked as he slipped on his shoes.

“No I plan to get drunk as soon as we arrive at Jacob’s,” Adam answered. “That’s going to make whatever disaster announcement they make a little easier to take.”

“You exhaust me,” Kris sighed shaking his head.

……………………………….

“Do you have alcohol?” Adam asked walking into Jacob’s kitchen.

“There’s wine with Dinner,” Jacob nodded. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”

“And this announcement?” Adam asked. “When is that happening?”

“Well Bill and Walter aren’t here yet,” Jacob frowned. “Papa are you okay?” he asked as Adam looked in the fridge.

“Found it,” Adam smiled. “I found beer.”

“My Granddad and Walter are here,” Gabe said walking into the kitchen.

“And the pasta is ready,” Jacob smiled. “Does everyone want to sit at the table?”

“Your Papa and I are going to have a little chat first,” Kris smiled before taking Adam’s hand. “Come on honey. Let’s go for a walk outback.”

“But I haven’t opened my beer yet,” Adam complained as Kris pulled him out of the back door. “My beer, Kris,” he whined.

“Let’s just talk for a minute,” Kris whispered. “We need to be on the same page.”

“I’m going to get so drunk I won’t remember anything,” Adam smiled.

“Okay, we aren’t even using the same book,” Kris frowned. “Adam we can’t do anything crazy,” he warned. “Whatever they tell us we accept it. I don’t care if they plan to go to the moon. We are going to smile nod our heads and accept it.”

“What if they tell us they’re taking drugs?” Adam asked. “Did you think of that Mr Smarty Pants?”

“They haven’t invited us to dinner to tell us that they’re drug addicts,” Kris sighed. “My god Adam.”

“Well don’t come crying to me when they announce they’re into crack,” Adam pouted.

“I won’t,” Kris sighed.

“And when they want us to drive them to their dealer you can’t complain,” Adam added.

“I’ll even drive,” Kris nodded.

“And when they need nose surgery because of all the cocaine,” Adam added.

“Have you finished?” Kris asked annoyed.

“Yes,” Adam sighed.

………………………………………….

“And you did this?” Paige winced looking at the TV.

“It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“That guy’s getting punched in the face,” Paige frowned pointing at the TV.

“It’s called boxing,” Sebastian laughed.

“Well you’re not doing that again,” Paige remarked causing Sebastian to frown.

“You’re banning me from boxing?”

“Or any other violent act,” Paige nodded. “I like your nose where it is. I don’t want it hanging off your ear or something.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Sebastian smiled. “I was hoping to find a little pair of boxing gloves for Rafe. I think he’d look cute with a little boxer nose.”

“You don’t know the dangers of joking about things like that with a mother, do you?” Paige frowned.

“Every boy needs a sport,” Sebastian shrugged.

“What was Jacob’s sport?” Paige asked. “I’d like Rafe to be as gentle as him.”

“As Jacob?” Sebastian laughed. “I spend my childhood getting my butt kicked by him. Do you know he could make me cry in under five seconds? He was an evil kid. No Rafe is going to be like the best kid ever. And I can teach him how to box properly. I mean we’ll have to wait until he’s about seven, but it will totally be worth it. And until then we can get him into other sports.”

“Seven years time?” Paige asked with a small smile on her face. “So you’re going to be here in seven years time?”

“Of course,” Sebastian smiled. “This is my parent’s house.”

“You know what I mean,” Paige said nudging Sebastian with her elbow.

“Well of course I’m going to be here,” Sebastian smiled. “Seven years from now we’ll be pretty settled. Hopefully not still living with my parents, but probably still in LA unless you want to live somewhere else.”

“LA is good,” Paige smiled. “Although hopefully I won’t still be working where I do. I mean I would like to get some sort of career though.”

“So go back to school,” Sebastian shrugged. “What do you want to study?”

“That would need money,” Paige pointed out. “Money I don’t have right now. I mean I am saving, but Rafe is one expensive kid. I think he’s been hanging around your Papa too much.”

“So let me help,” Sebastian sighed. “I hate that you would accept my help.”

“It’s not your job,” Paige remarked.

“I’m planning to spend the rest of my life with you,” Sebastian frowned. “Isn’t it my job to look after you?”

“That’s pretty sexist,” Paige pointed out.

“Well you can look after me too,” Sebastian smiled. “I suck at cooking. If we live together you are going to have to feed me and our kids. I could kill them if it’s up to me.”

“Kids?” Paige asked. “Like more than Rafe?”

“Not right away,” Sebastian shrugged. “Another grandkid would kill Papa, but in the future, yes.”

“This conversation got very serious,” Paige remarked.

“You don’t want more kids?” Sebastian asked. “I mean it’s totally cool if you don’t. I mean…”

“I want,” Paige smiled. “I mean I want more kids. In future of course.”

“Of course,” Sebastian nodded. “So far in the future Rafe can be our babysitter.”

“Well that’s our future sorted,” Paige nodded. “Now we can relax.”

“You still have to decided what you want to be,” Sebastian remarked. “Firewoman? Policewoman? Movie star?”

“I’ve always loved animals,” Paige smiled. “I used to dream about becoming a vet. Maybe working in a zoo. Silly, isn’t it?”

“I think you would be perfect at that,” Sebastian smiled. “There its settled. We’ll have more kids and you’ll be a vet.”

“What about you?”

“I have a few plans,” Sebastian smiled.

“And what are they?”

“Not yet,” Sebastian smiled. “You’ll learn in the future.”

“Yeah that’s pretty frightening,” Paige said causing Sebastian to smile.

………………………………………………….

“Easy on the wine please,” Kris whispered taking hold of Adam’s hand.

“He’s going to announce something,” Adam whispered. “He’s going to announce it before the cake and coffee. He’s going to ruin my cake.”

“So we asked you all here,” Jacob smiled.

“Here we go…”

“Will you shut up?” Walter sighed shaking his head. “I’ve had to listen to you going on for an hour now.”

“Who are you telling to shut up?” Adam frowned. “I’ll knock you out old man.”

“Darling I would love to see you try,” Walter smiled.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Gabe whispered. “You really want to bring a baby into this family. Where the grandparents are threatening to beat each other up.”

“We’re doing it,” Jacob whispered before looking back across the table. “Alright old people, shut up so I can talk.”

“Can I get a beer before you make your announcement?” Bill sighed rubbing his forehead. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“You’re worried too,” Adam accused. “Do you think it’s drugs?”

“See,” Gabe frowned. “This is what happens when they all get together.”

“Okay will you all shut up and I’ll tell you our news,” Jacob sighed standing up. “Are you all ready?”

“Hold on,” Adam said before taking Kris’s hand. “Okay I’m ready.”

“You make Lady Gaga look sane,” Walter said shaking his head.

“Okay,” Jacob smiled. “Now after a lot of talking Gabe and I have came to a decision. Haven’t we?”

“Yep,” Gabe nodded. “But it was mostly Jacob’s idea so if you’re pissed blame him.”

“Can we just stop dragging this out like an Idol elimination night?” Kris asked. “Just tell us your news.”

“Gabe and I are going to start looking for a surrogate,” Jacob smiled causing everyone to look up at him. “How cool is that?”

“As in a baby surrogate?” Adam asked.

“Oh my god you’re having a baby,” Walter gasped before standing up. “I’m going to be a granddaddy. Oh my god I’m going to be the best granddaddy ever. This baby is going to be so stylish.”

“Why do all my grandkids have crazy grandparents?” Adam frowned.

“Because of you,” Walter answered. “Now stop being a bitch and lets celebrate. Bill we’re going for champagne.”

“I don’t like…”

“William,” Walter snapped.

“Coming,” Bill sighed standing up from the table. “This is great news kids. Really great.”

“Do you think there’s a baby store open this late?” Walter asked as he followed Bill out.

“So that’s our news,” Gabe smiled. “And I can see we’ve stunned you to silence.”

“Of course we’re not stunned,” Kris smiled. “We just didn’t think you guys were thinking about kids this soon.”

“I’m craving it,” Jacob admitted. “I didn’t think I would be, but as soon as the honeymoon was over it’s all I thought about.”

“You do know they take over your whole life,” Adam smiled. “I haven’t had a private moment since two thousand and eleven.”

“So having kids is a bad idea?” Jacob asked.

“God no,” Adam smiled. “I think this is the smartest thing you’ve ever wanted to do.”

“So you aren’t going to tell us no?” Gabe asked.

“No,” Kris smiled shaking his head. “We are very happy for your guys.”

“Nothing’s happened yet,” Jacob shrugged. “We just want you guys to know it’s starting. We’re starting the search for a surrogate first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Can I help?” Adam asked causing Jacob and Gabe to look at each other.

“I don’t think it’s a family affair,” Jacob remarked. “But of course you’ll be the first to know everything.”

“But…”

“We are very happy for you guys,” Kris smiled taking Adam’s hand. “You guys are going to be the best parents ever.”

“Can I suggest names?” Adam asked causing Kris to squeeze his hand.

“Well Gabe wanted the name Kermit so yes you can,” Jacob answered.

“Kermit’s a great name,” Gabe mumbled. “We could have called him Kerr for short.”

“Do not let that man name my grandchild,” Adam warned.

“Oh don’t you worry Papa,” Jacob smiled. “Never going to happen.”

“I’m being pushed out of this already, aren’t I?” Gabe frowned looking at Kris.

“I won’t let him at the birth,” Kris answered looking at his son and husband talk.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	269. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“You know it’s such a shame Lady Gaga is so old now,” Jacob sighed causing Gabe to look up from his laptop.

“Because there isn’t a strong female singer these days?” Gabe asked. “Because Elle will be along in a few years. You can worship her.”

“Like I’ll be dancing to her songs,” Jacob scoffed.

“So why is it a shame that Lady Gaga isn’t young anymore?” Gabe asked looking back down at his laptop.

“Because she would be a perfect surrogate.”

“My god, I just had a flash forward to our future,” Gabe shuddered. “A little monster running around in a crop top and a pair of glass heels.”

“And that’s our little boy,” Jacob smiled.

“Can we please make a deal that whoever we choose to be our surrogate that we agree on it together?” Gabe asked. “I don’t want some crazy person as my kids biological mom.”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Jacob asked. “Look at our biological moms. It doesn’t matter where our kid comes from. It just matters that we take care of it and raise it to be a good person. And I think Lady Gaga would be a pretty cool Mom.”

“I’ve actually thought of someone,” Gabe smiled. “But you have to have an open mind.”

“If it’s that girl from that comedy show you like…”

“It is not someone famous,” Gabe sighed. “I don’t even know that actress.”

“So who then?”

“Sophia,” Gabe answered causing Jacob’s mouth to fall open.

“I’m sorry I thought you said Sophia there for a second.”

“It makes total sense,” Gabe shrugged.

“You have lost your damn mind.”

“Just listen to me for a second,” Gabe said moving his laptop out of the way. “Only one of us can be the biological father. It would be perfect if the biological mother was family.”

“Okay there is so many things wrong with what you just said,” Jacob frowned.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“First Sophia and I don’t have the same biological parents,” Jacob answered. “So her being our surrogate is pointless. Plus it’s Sophia. Do you really want our baby having any of Sophia’s weird D.N.A?”

“Well who else is there?” Gabe sighed.

“Why don’t we ask one of your family?”

“Do you really want our kid having their D.N.A?”

“Yeah okay,” Jacob sighed. So family is out of the question. Who else?”

“I guess we just try the place the doctor gave us,” Gabe answered. “It just feels weird asking a stranger to carry our baby.”

“My biological mother was a stranger to my parents,” Jacob pointed out.

“And when was the last time you seen her?” Gabe asked.

“When Elle was born,” Jacob shrugged. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I can’t feel right about just taking some girls kid from her,” Gabe shrugged. “I mean there is a woman out there who is half you. Hell she could have other kids by now. My god you could have siblings.”

“I do have siblings,” Jacob nodded. “Three of them. You’ve met them.”

“There could be more of you.”

“Why are you freaking out about this?” Jacob frowned. “If anyone should freak out it should be me. So stop it.”

“So we just say to this woman have my baby?” Gabe asked.

“It’s not like we’re going to ask a stranger in the park,” Jacob remarked sarcastically. “She’s going to be informed before hand.”

“And we have to get along with her,” Gabe sighed. “What if she’s a bitch?”

“We’re not going to pick a bitch to carry our baby,” Jacob said annoyed. “Why are you freaking out?”

“Because this suddenly got real,” Gabe admitted. “A year from now I could have a baby in my arms.”

“Look if this is about me wanting Lady Gaga as the mother then I was only joking,” Jacob sighed.

“It just feels very real,” Gabe admitted.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“Of course not,” Gabe said taking Jacob’s hand. “We just have to be very careful. We can’t make mistakes with this one.”

“I think we’re going to be pros,” Jacob smiled. “You can deal with the dirt diapers and late night feeds and I’ll deal with the fashion and taste in music.”

“Yeah that sounds fair,” Gabe answered sarcastically. “And the sad part is that that’s what will probably happen.”

“Now what color of hair will our baby mama have?”

“What?”

“We need to think of all of this,” Jacob answered. “Do we want her to be sport or intelligent. Do we want her short or tall.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well I’m tall and so is my Papa,” Jacob shrugged. “Do you want a tall kid?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does when the need to pick colors,” Jacob answered.

“I’m not too worried about my adult child and his shopping trips,” Gabe admitted.

“Well these are things we need to think about,” Jacob frowned.

“But I’m tall and both my parents are about half my size,” Gabe remarked. “I don’t think it matters if the mother is tall or not.”

“So what does matter?” Jacob sighed.

“Well what one of us is going to be the biological father?”

“Oh this could cause a divorce,” Jacob frowned.

“So you want to be the father?” Gabe asked.

“And run the risk of the red haired gene?” Jacob asked.

“So you want me to be the father?”

“And run the risk of the homophobic gene?” Jacob asked pulling a face.

“Well one of us has to be the father,” Gabe frowned.

“We really have got a long way to go,” Jacob sighed.

………………………………………….

“This is so exciting,” Adam gushed looking through Jacob’s old baby clothes.

“I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself,” Kris frowned looking at the clothes covering the bed. “They haven’t even picked a surrogate yet.”

“It doesn’t take long,” Adam shrugged. “They could be here in ten months from now. Oh my god I could be a grandparent in ten months time.”

“Oh my god you’re already a grandparent,” Kris gasped. “You’re like some sort of crazy woman when it comes to kids.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Adam asked picking up a pair of tiny shoes from the bed. “Aww, his first pair of shoes.”

“Do you remember when you didn’t want kids?”

“Nope,” Adam answered.

“You didn’t even want to get married,” Kris added. “In fact we broke up over it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about and if you tell the kids this I will deny it until I’m dead,” Adam answered. “Now look at the pretty little socks.”

“You were pretty much scared of kids,” Kris added causing Adam to throw the socks at him.

“You are such a little liar.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2009

Adam really didn't see what the deal was. Sure it was cute but so were his new leather boots didn't mean they had to throw a party for them. As he and Kris approached the hospital room he made sure he was hiding behind his boyfriend, not that it made much difference he was still head and shoulders above the smaller man. Adam held back at that door as he watched as his boyfriend fussed over the tiny bundle in his arms.

“Look Adam. Look at his hands,” Kris gushed.

“Cool,” Adam mumbled. When Kris had asked him to come and see his friend's new born baby in the hospital Adam had thought of every excuse not to, but one look at his baby's pouting lips and he was agreeing. But standing watching his baby gushing over a real baby he was beginning to wish he had been stronger and said no.

“Want to hold him Adam?” Kris asked walking towards his boyfriend.

“What? Oh hell no.” Adam stepped back against the wall. “This is a vintage leather jacket,” he said pulling at his black leather coat.

“Oh just hold him you big girl,” Kris laughed.

“Vintage leather Kris,” Adam said.

Kris shook his head laughing as he turned back to the new mother. “Hope he's not going to be like this when we have kids,” Kris laughed handing the baby back to his mother.

…............................................................

Adam lay in the dark looking up at the ceiling as he replayed his boyfriend’s words in his head. They had only been going out a few months hardly anyone knew about them and Kris was talking babies. If it was anyone else Adam would have been gone by now but it wasn't just anyone it was his baby so for his baby he would lay quietly and freak out inside his head.  
“Mmm Adam.” Kris rolled onto his side throwing his leg over Adam's thighs. “Can't sleep?”

“Something like that,” Adam sighed running his fingers through Kris's messy hair.

“Want me to make you some hot milk that always helps you sleep.” Kris kissed at Adam's bare chest making him melt just a little.

“No thanks, and I told you that in secret so I don't want you using it against me,” Adam joked.

“Never, and you won't tell anyone I like to snuggle.”

“Oh baby one look at you and people know you like to snuggle,” Adam laughed.

“Bet they don't know you like to snuggle.” Kris leaned up on his elbow to look down at his boyfriend. “That you like to have soft little kisses on the lips when we make love.” Kris leaned down to kiss Adam quickly on the lips. “Or how you put your hand on the back of my head when I drive us anywhere so you can give me little massages. How heartbreakingly gentle you are when you move in and out of me while you whisper how much you love me in my ear.”

Adam fought back the tears as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I love how I look in your eyes,” Adam whispered. “I wish the world could see me the way you do.”

“The world isn't lucky enough to see you how I do. I'm the only one that gets to see past the wild guy liners wearing guy and see the gentle man that likes to snuggle.”

Adam smiled up at his boyfriend all his doubts and fears leaving him with just one look. “I love you so much.”

“You better after all those amazing things I just said about you,” Kris joked laying his head back on to Adam's chest. “So why can't you sleep?”

“Just thinking about our day,” Adam sighed.

“You're stressing out about what I said at the hospital aren't you?” Kris asked as he settled his chin on Adam's chest to look up at him.

“I'm trying not to,” Adam admitted.

“You don't think about kids?”

“I honestly don't,” Adam admitted running his hand through Kris's hair. “The idea frightens me the fuck out.”

“Yeah springing that on you after a few months probably not my best idea ever.”

“Not the timing that the problem,” Adam admitted.

Kris leaned up to look Adam directly at Adam. “You don't want kids?”

“I can honestly say I've never thought about it.” Adam sat up causing Kris to sit up too. “But you have.” Adam looked ahead at the wall in front of him. He knew this was an important conversation that his conversation could end with Kris walking out on him.

“I've thought about it yes. I thought everyone did.”

“Gay men don't,” Adam admitted.

“Gay men can have kids,” Kris reminded him.

“The truth is I don't think I would make a good father. I'm too selfish,” Adam said pulling his knee's to hug them to his chest.

“Bullshit,” Kris snapped causing Adam to turn and look at him. “Don't put yourself down like that when you know it's not true. All those nice things I just said about you well there true and I happen to think you would make an amazing Dad.” Kris pulled Adam back down on the bed again. “But you don't want to be a dad do you?”

“I wouldn't want to fuck up someone's life,” Adam admitted.

“I wouldn't let you.” Kris lay his head on Adam's shoulder. “I know this sounds weird after only a few months, but I've thought about kids with you.”

Adam tried not keep his body relaxed as he listened to his husband speak. “Oh yeah?”

“Without having you running for the door yes I have. I know we haven't talked about the future but I would like you in mine,” Kris said as he ran his hand over Adam's bare chest.

“I'll be there,” Adam answered.

“As my lover?” Kris asked with doubt in his voice.

“As your everything. I'm always going to be yours,” Adam whispered.

“That's what I see in my future. You're mine and we are a family.”

“With kids? Adam asked.

“With kids yes.” Kris ran a fingertip over Adam's heart. “You have such a big heart I know there's room for a baby in there.” Kris rested his mouth over Adam's chest. “And I think any kid with you for a Daddy would be pretty lucky. You were made to be a family man.”

“You give me too much credit.”

“You would love it,” Kris continued. Sitting up he moved up the bed to lay his head on Adam's pillow. “Watching someone you love grow from a little baby into a full person. Watching them learn to walk and talk. Teaching them about the world and helping them turn into the best they can be. Holding them when they cry, cheering for them as loud as you can when they do good. Adam you were born for that. We both were.” Adam stayed silent as Kris looked at him. “Anyway,” Kris smiled. “That's the future there's time for that. Right now you need your sleep.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed.

“Night baby.” Kris kissed Adam's cheek before moving to his own pillow.

“Night,” Adam said as he moved himself over to Kris's pillow before closing his eyes.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2035

“Now look at our future,” Kris said nodding to the pile of clothes on the bed.

“Oh this is only the start,” Adam smiled. “There’s still another five boxes of baby clothes in the attic.”

“Like Jacob’s going to want second hand clothes,” Kris scoffed.

……………………………………………

“You are not giving our baby that,” Jacob frowned throwing the teddy onto the bed.

“I’ve had this since I was little,” Gabe frowned picking it up. “My Granddad gave me this.”

“And Walter gave it to him,” Jacob sighed. “I’ve heard the story before.”

“So everything our kid has is going to be brand new?”

“Now you’re thinking like me,” Jacob frowned.

“Our kid is going to be a spoiled brat then,” Gabe sighed.

“So let’s find our brats Mama,” Jacob smiled reaching for a the pile of paper at the side of the bed.

“That’s the list?” Gabe asked. “Our baby’s mama is in the file?”

“Once we pick her,” Jacob nodded opening the first file.

“This is the weirdest way to make a baby,” Gabe admitted looking at the first file.

“Oh we are not picking her,” Jacob scoffed throwing the piece of paper to the side.

“What was wrong with her?”

“Hand writing is awful,” Jacob answered looking at the next file.

“You’re going to make this hell for me aren’t you?” Gabe frowned as he watched Jacob sighed before throwing away another piece of paper. “Bad writer?”

“I don’t like how she dots her I’s,” Jacob answered looking at the third.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	270. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“What do you mean she’s going on a date?”

“I mean what I say,” Eber answered taking another bite of his sandwich. “Allison’s gone on a date. Your Mom’s looking after Lexi.”

“Is Neil in town?”

“They broke up over eight months ago now,” Eber answered. “I don’t see it being Neil. She only takes to him now when it comes to the kids.”

“So Allison’s just going around dating people now?” Adam asked annoyed. “Well who is this punk?”

“Now I know why your Mom sent me here to tell you,” Eber sighed. “You know he hasn’t changed at all since he was a kid.”

“Oh I believe that,” Kris smirked looking at his husband.

“Do you know he once cried for a week because Madonna’s tour wasn’t coming to San Diego?” Eber remarked.

“Yeah I believe that too,” Kris nodded. “He did the same thing the first year we were married. We had to fly to New York to see her.”

“You two do know I’m here don’t you?” Adam frowned. “Look never mind talking about my dramatic nature. Our little sister could be dating some freak. What are we going to do about it?”

“Adam I was pretty much there every day of your childhood,” Eber remarked. “Not once did I bump into your little sister.”

“Allison has been in our family for about fifteen years now,” Adam frowned. “And you two are just happy to let her leave and go with some other guy.”

“It’s one date,” Eber shrugged. “She’s a grown woman.”

“Well who is this guy?” Adam quizzed looking at his Dad. “Have you even met this guy?”

“She says it’s an old friend,” Eber shrugged.

“If it’s an old friend then I’ll know the guy,” Adam remarked. “I know… oh my god.”

“Here comes the freak out,” Kris mumbled. “What is it now?”

“Did you tell me that Danny Gokey and his wife were having problems?” Adam asked looking at Kris. “You said that, didn’t you?”

“Allison mentioned something about it,” Kris shrugged.

“Oh my god she’s dating Gokey,” Adam gasped.

“It’s Madonna all over again,” Eber sighed. “Adam why don’t you calm down. You don’t know anything.”

“Your grandchildren could have Gokey as a stepfather,” Adam warned. “We could have Christmas’s with Gokey.”

“Oh that’s not good,” Eber frowned. “Oh that’s not good at all.”

“Welcome to my world,” Adam frowned.

“Look, Gokey is a religious freak,” Kris pointed out. “He wouldn’t get divorced.”

“You were a religious freak and you got divorced,” Eber remarked.

“I was not…”

“Yeah you were,” Adam smirked.

“I wasn’t as much of a freak as Gokey,” Kris frowned. “He took freak to another level.”

“I’ll never forgive the man for Dream on,” Eber shrugged. “There’s just songs you shouldn’t sing. That’s why I stopped Adam doing any Grateful Dead. I just couldn’t bare him ruining them for me.”

“My husband is the best singer in the world,” Kris frowned. “And you stopped him singing a song you liked?”

“My son can’t do Grateful Dead,” Eber shrugged. “Just like you can’t do Queen, little man.”

“Okay you two are getting distracted,” Adam sighed. “Allison’s dating Gokey. We have to tell Neil.”

“Is he going to care?” Kris quizzed. “We don’t know what he’s been up to in New York. Your brother isn’t the most trustworthy person.”

“That’s my son you’re talking about,” Eber frowned. “Plus isn’t your brother sleeping with your ex-wife?”

“Look now is not the time to discuss who’s family is more hillbilly,” Adam sighed. “What are we going to do about Allison and Gokey?”

“Are you sure Allison would do that?” Eber asked.

“They were always close during idol,” Adam nodded. “We’re going to have to do something.”

“Doubt your hubby will let us do anything,” Eber remarked.

“I will choke him with a turkey leg if I have to spend any sort of holiday with him,” Kris announced. “You two better do something. And by something I mean destroy any sort of date they plan to have.”

“You’re supposed to be the sane one in this relationship?” Eber asked.

…………………………………………………………….

“Get your head out of your ass right now,” Gabe snapped.

“Excuse me?” Jacob frowned. “What did you just say?”

“You can’t turn someone down because they’re favorite color is orange,” Gabe answered. “You’re going to far now. When agency gave us this file of people they wanted us to pick one that suited us. Not one that was us. We are never going to find a woman good enough for you. You don’t like women. We just have to find one that is good enough to help us have a baby. We can deal with what color the baby likes when it’s here. Now look at my favorite again.”

“I bet it’s not her real hair color,” Jacob pouted. “Do you know how hard it is to have really good black hair?”

“My hair is blonde so no, I don’t,” Gabe answered. “But this girl sounds really good.”

“She’s a teacher,” Gabe said looking and the list. “Likes to keep herself healthy and she’s travelled the world when she was a student.”

“She describes herself as a talker,” Jacob frowned. “We’d never shut the kid up. Do you know how annoying that would be?”

“I don’t know,” Gabe answered sarcastically. “I’d have to ask your parents that one.”

“Okay the question who in your family are you closet to,” Jacob said pointing at the paper. “I don’t like that answer.”

“Her Grandmother?” Gabe frowned. “What’s wrong with that? It shows she’s caring.”

“Why not her parents?” Jacob asked. “We could have a kid that hates us. They’d want to go live with your Papa.”

“Let’s face it,” Gabe sighed. “The chances of your Papa kidnapping our kid are pretty high. And look what about her personal style?” he added. “That’s pretty cool.”

“I have my own individual style?” Jacob asked looking at the answer.

“What’s wrong with that?” Gabe frowned. “You have your own style too, you know.”

“And what are the chances of this woman having the same as me?” Jacob asked.

“She’s from LA,” Gabe shrugged. “Doesn’t everyone have to be stylish?”

“You’ve met Sophia, haven’t you?”

“I’m blaming you for all of this,” Gabe snapped throwing down the piece of paper. “You and your pickiness. How did you become this person? You weren’t like this when we first met. It’s the fashion industry that’s done this to you.”

“It’s not my fault the agency send us over the loser files,” Jacob shrugged.

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out. “That just means we have to go back to people we know to donate eggs for us. Now what’s wrong with Sophia?”

“Oh I don’t have the time to give you every reason,” Jacob answered.

“But she has some pretty cool kids,” Gabe remarked.

“You’ve got a point there,” Jacob nodded. “I’d take Grace and forget about all this surrogate talk.”

“I don’t think she’s going to give us her daughter,” Gabe remarked dryly.

“For the right amount of money I think she would,” Jacob shrugged.

“All I’m saying is that we should ask her,” Gabe said. “Just ask her for a couple of her eggs and we can found someone to cook them.”

“Are we talking about actually food here?”

“Better than using the actual terms,” Gabe shrugged.

“So who’s going to be our chef?”

“That is the problem, isn’t it?” Gabe frowned. “I guess we go through an agency for that.”

“And go through everything we just went through?”

“But this woman won’t have anything to do with our baby,” Gabe explained. “She’s just the oven.”

“I thought she was the chef,” Jacob frowned.

“Look we’re confusing each other now,” Gabe sighed. “Now what if Sophia says no?”

“Then I’ll tell Papa on her,” Jacob shrugged.

“That’s a little immature don’t you think?”

“It worked when she wouldn’t let me have my turn on the trampoline,” Jacob shrugged.

“And what age were you?”

“Seven,” Jacob answered. “That was the summer she made me climb the tree in Mama’s garden and then she took the ladder away and left me up there.”

“Yeah maybe we don’t want the Allan genes in our kid,” Gabe frowned.

…………………………………………………

“What’s with the silly hat?” Eber frowned as Adam climb out of the car.

“What?”

“Oh is it a disguise so that Allison doesn’t recognise you?” Eber smiled.

“It’s my hat,” Adam frowned. “What the hell is silly about it?”

“Oh you picked that for fashion reasons?” Eber frowned. “Seriously?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Adam asked touching the hat.

“What’s right with it?” Eber asked.

“Look are we going to stand out here arguing over my hat or are we going to go inside the bar before we get caught?” Adam asked annoyed.

“I just thought I’d raised you better than that,” Eber shrugged before pulling open the bar door for Adam. “I mean what color is it?”

“Malachite,” Adam mumbled. “Why, what’s wrong with it?”

“So it’s blue?”

“It’s malachite,” Adam sighed. “It’s the color of the ocean on a globe.”

“Like you’ve ever seen a globe,” Eber scoffed.

“What is your problem?”

“What was your exam results for geography?” Eber asked.

“Seriously?” Adam asked annoyed.

“I’m about to find out if we’re going to get the most annoying man in the world for a family member,” Eber answered. “Excuse me for not being happy about it.”

“At least you can ignore him,” Adam sighed. “I know I’m going to be the one having Saturday night dinners with the annoying little prat.”

“Okay there’s she’s there at the bar,” Eber said pulling Adam into the corner.

“You sure?”

“She dyed her hair blue last night,” Eber nodded. “And what’s that all about? She’s in her forties.”

“Yeah you should tell her that,” Adam remarked sarcastically. “So do you see Gokey?”

“She’s talking to someone,” Eber nodded. “All I see this the back of his head.”

“Is it the back of Gokey’s head?”

“How tell her do I know what Gokey’s head looks like?” Eber sighed. “Anyway the guys wearing a hat.”

“Nothing bad to say about his?” Adam asked annoyed.

“It’s normal,” Eber shrugged. “You know he looks familiar.”

“Well, let me out of this corner and I’ll see if I know him,” Adam sighed pushing Eber out of the way. “You would suck at being a spy.”

“Please,” Eber scoffed. “I spied on you and your brother all through your teenage years and never got caught.”

“Like I did anything to get caught for.”

“Gay porn on the family computer,” Eber said.

“Oh my god,” Adam gasped.

“Oh relax,” Eber sighed. “You’re not the first kid to look at porn. Your own sons probably did it too.”

Not that,” Adam sighed. “I know who the hat belongs to.”

“It’s Gokey, isn’t it?”

“It’s Neil.”

“Kris’s dad?” Eber frowned. “Allison’s dating Kris’s dad.”

“Or it could be your son Neil,” Adam answered sarcastically. “The one who’s porn collection was worse than mine.”

“You’re saying that Allison is on a date with Neil?” Eber asked trying to look over at the bar. “Like Neil my son, Neil?”

“As in Allison’s husband, Neil,” Adam nodded.

“Well why is that a secret?”

“Because it’s the damn Lambert way,” Adam snapped. “You and Mom sneaked around for god knows how long. I guess they thought that’s how they were supposed to reunite.”

“Well let’s go over and say hi.”

“No you don’t,” Adam said pulling Eber back. “And ruin any chance of them getting back together. Let’s just leave.”

“But… well there’s a game about to start,” Neil said glancing up at the large TV. “We could stay for one drink.”

“I don’t do sports bars,” Adam frowned.

“Come on,” Eber smiled. “We could have that important father son moment where we grab a beer and watch a game together.”

“Or we could go home and watch my fashion show I’ve got taped,” Adam smiled. “I performed on it.”

“Silly me,” Eber sighed following Adam out of the bar. “I forgot we don’t do normal. Please tell me there’s at least something pretty to look at on the show.”

“I’m wearing a really bitching coat,” Adam smiled.

“Not what I meant but it will do,” Eber sighed before climbing back into the car.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	271. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“She’s dating her husband?” Kris asked confused.

“That’s what I’m telling you,” Adam nodded. “It was Neil sitting there across from her.”

“So they’re back together?”

“God knows,” Adam shrugged.

“What is it with your family?” Kris sighed. “Why can’t they just stay together?”

“So you’re not part of this family anymore?” Adam asked climbing into bed.

“It’s all weird,” Kris shrugged climbing into his side. “Why can’t they just come out with it if they’re back together? I mean they are married.”

“Maybe they’re talking about a divorce,” Adam remarked.

“And you would take me to a bar to talk about divorce of we’d to split up?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t do that,” Adam frowned.

“Do what?”

“Talk about us breaking up,” Adam answered. “You know I don’t like talking like that.”

“It’s not like it’s happening,” Kris smiled. “It’s only talking.”

“I just don’t like it all, okay?”

“Because you couldn’t live without me?” Kris smiled nudging Adam’s side.

“Because you’d probably get the house and it would be a bitch of a job to pack up all my clothes,” Adam answered. “Now stop talking about it.”

“You are such a girl sometimes,” Kris smiled leaning over to give Adam a kiss on the cheek. “Okay, I’ll stop talking about it.”

“Now I’m never going to be able to get to sleep,” Adam sighed as Kris rolled over onto his side.

“Well I spent the day pretending to be a horse for Grace so I’m going to sleep.”

“You were a horse?” Adam frowned.

“On my hands and knees going around the living room for hours,” Kris nodded. “Now goodnight.”

“Did you make the cute little horse noises?” Adam smiled.

“Goodnight Adam,” Kris said before turning off the light.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flash Forward 2035 (Adam’s Dream)

“There’s Boston on the twelve,” Adam’s PA Kenny said looking down at his notepad. “Then New Jersey the next day and then it’s straight to New York for rehearsal for the show.”

“I don’t go back to LA first?” Adam frowned.

“No time,” Kenny answered. “We only have a small amount of time before the first show. You need to be ready. You aren’t twenty-one anymore. Hell you aren’t even thirty anymore,” he added with a joke.

“It’s just I told Elle and Sebastian I would take them out this week,” Adam explained. “I haven’t see them much lately.”

“Is that your fault?” Kenny asked. “Your ex-husband was the one that demanded the divorce and forced your kids to live away from you.”

“What have I told you about talking about Kris like that?” Adam sighed.

“Just telling the truth, big guy,” Kenny shrugged. “Look I can push back a few of your things today so that you can spend a few hours with the kids before we have to leave. Is that good enough?”

“It’ll have to do,” Adam sighed.

“You want me to call Sophia and Jacob too?” Kenny asked.

“No point,” Adam sighed. “Sophia’s too busy with the kids these days and Jacob isn’t talking to me.”

“Still?” Kenny frowned. “I thought you guys were talking again since the divorce.”

“I gave my opinion on his marriage to Gabe,” Adam explained. “He didn’t like it.”

“You told him he was stupid for marrying so young?”

“I was twenty-eight and look what happened to my marriage,” Adam sighed. “I was just looking out for him.”

“And if your Dad would have told you not to marry Kris you would have listened?”

“Look I don’t want to talk about Jacob, okay?” Adam said annoyed. “Just call Kris and ask if it’s okay for me to have the kids for a few hours.”

“You don’t want to call him?”

“And start world war three?”

“Good point,” Kenny sighed. “I still haven’t recovered from the time you took the kids back an hour late.”

“Just be polite to him,” Adam said before turning back to the makeup table.

……………………………………………….

“Do you have an appointment?”

Adam let out a deep sigh as he looked at the security guy at the bottom of the drive. “This is still my house, Chris.”

“I’m just following orders, Mr Lambert,” Chris said looking into the car.

“I’m just here to pick up the kids,” Adam sighed. “I’ll be two minutes then I’ll be leaving again.”

“Well if you’ll just follow the drive I’ll call Mr Allan and let him know you’re coming,” Chris smiled patting the car.

“You do realize it’s me that signs your pay check, don’t you?” Adam called out the driver’s window as he drove away. Adam slowly moved up the drive stopping at the front door.

“Okay let’s go,” Sebastian said climbing into the front seat. “Come on Elle.”

“What’s the rush?” Adam frowned.

“I’m hungry,” Sebastian asked. “Elle come on.”

“Are you sure… who’s that?” Adam asked as another car pulled up beside his.

“That’s Cooper,” Sebastian answered.

“And Cooper is?” Adam quizzed as the man climbed out his own car.

“He’s…”

“Hey kid,” Cooper smiled as he noticed Sebastian. “Your Dad inside?”

“Yeah he’s in the studio,” Sebastian nodded. “Just go in.”

“Is he a producer or something?” Adam frowned as he watched Cooper great Elle at the front door.

“No actually he’s a dancer,” Sebastian answered.

“Your Dad’s working with a dancer?” Adam frowned.

“I don’t really know,” Sebastian shrugged as Elle climbed into the back of the car.

“So you don’t know why this Cooper is hanging out with your Dad?” Adam quizzed.

“Of course we do,” Elle answered. “He’s Dad’s new boyfriend.”

“Elle,” Sebastian snapped.

“What?” Elle frowned. “Papa’s been hanging out with that actor in the bad horror show. I think it’s okay for Dad to have a boyfriend too.”

“You okay, Papa?” Sebastian asked looking across the car at Adam.

“What?” Adam asked not taking his eyes off the house in front of him.

“I said are you okay?” Sebastian repeated.

“What?... yeah sure,” Adam nodded as he started the car. “Look why don’t we get out of here?”

“Yes please,” Sebastian smiled. “I’m starving.”

“Why is your Dad too busy with his love life to feed you?” Adam asked annoyed.

………………………………………..

“So you’re going to miss my birthday?” Elle quizzed looking across the table at Adam.

“What?”

“My birthday is the seventeenth,” Elle answered. “You’ll be in New York then.”

“Oh,” Adam sighed. “I hadn’t realized that. Well I…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Elle shrugged. “I already know what I’m doing anyway.”

“You do?” Adam asked taking a drink of his coke.

“Dad and Cooper are taking me and Harry to Coopers dance studio,” Elle smiled. “He’s going to give me free dance lessons and then Dad is letting me start recording.”

“Record what?” Adam frowned.

“My album,” Elle answered. “Dad said I could start it now and when it’s done he’s going to show it to a few record companies. And Cooper is going to help with the dancing. I’m releasing a dance album.”

“What… no,” Adam frowned. “You’re a singer songwriter. You don’t need to be up onstage dancing.”

“I’m really getting into Euro dance music though,” Elle remarked. “Cooper has the best collection.”

“But…”

“She’ll probably change her mind,” Sebastian interrupted. “You know what she’s like.”

“And who’s Harry?” Adam asked. “Another one of your Dad’s boyfriends?”

“Don’t be so silly,” Elle laughed. “Harry’s my boyfriend.”

“Your what?” Adam asked with wide eyes.

“You didn’t call Papa and tell him about Harry?” Sebastian whispered.

“Of course I did,” Elle frowned. “Didn’t I?”

“Who said you could have a boyfriend?” Adam asked annoyed. “I mean who is this Harry kid?”

“He’s in my class and he came over and asked Dad if he could date me,” Elle answered.

“And your Dad said yes?”

“Dad likes him,” Elle answered.

“And no one thought to inform me?” Adam quizzed. “I mean I’m still your Papa, aren’t I?”

“You were in Europe,” Sebastian answered.

“Well anything else I should know about my family?” Adam asked. “No one got married or had kids since I was on tour?”

“Well Paige and Rafe moved in with us,” Sebastian answered. “It’s not marriage, but…”

“Who’s Rafe,” Adam sighed.

“That’s Paige’s son,” Sebastian answered.

“You didn’t tell Papa Paige has a son?” Elle smirked. “Now who’s the bad kid.”

“And her and her kid are living with you?” Adam asked.

“Pretty much,” Sebastian nodded.

“And your Dad is okay about letting this happen at your age?” Adam asked.

“It’s not like we’re really getting married,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Look let’s just get something to eat,” Adam sighed. “Then I think I should have a little word with your Dad.”

……………………………………………..

“Did you need something?” Kris asked coming out of the kitchen with Cooper behind him.

“A word actually,” Adam nodded. “Alone,” he added glancing at Cooper.

“I’ll just go see what Sebastian and Elle are up to,” Cooper smiled moving back Adam to get to the living room.

“Couldn’t find anyone younger?” Adam asked walking into the kitchen.

“He’s thirty and isn’t your fancy man about twenty?” Kris asked.

“I’m not introducing him to my kids,” Adam shrugged.

“Look if you’re just here for an argument then you can just turn around and leave again,” Kris sighed picking up the wine glasses from the kitchen table. “We are no longer married so what I do with my life is none of your business.”

“No but what you do with my kids is,” Adam said. “Why the hell are you letting Elle record an album? We’ve spent years making sure she doesn’t do things too young and now she’s recording a dance album and getting dance lessons from your fancy man. She’s too young for all of this.”

“Elle has shown great maturity in the last few months,” Kris sighed. “You would know that if you’d been around.”

“You should have thought of that before you kicked me out of my own house.”

“Like you were ever here anyway,” Kris scoffed. “Since your comeback then only thing you were interested in were your next single and what your ass looked like in your new pants. You gave up caring about what happened in this house a long time ago.”

“And you think turning our teenage daughter into the next Britney Spears and letting our son move his girlfriend and her son in is good parenting?” Adam scoffed.

“At least I’m here,” Kris snapped. “I’m here every day for them while you touring the world trying to be young again.”

“What happened to us?” Adam sighed. “How did it come to this?”

“You changed,” Kris answered. “Now are we done because I’m being rude to Cooper?”

“I’m leaving for a tour tomorrow,” Adam answered. “I’ll probably be away for the next two months.”

“You’re going to be missing Christmas?”

“There’s a big New Years thing in Japan,” Adam shrugged.

“You’re actually missing your kids and grandkids Christmas to sing songs in Japan?” Kris asked.

“And where would I be on Christmas day?” Adam asked. “Sitting opposite you at the dinner table?”

“They kids could spend a few hours with you.”

“And then I could spend the rest of the day alone while they open gifts with you and your new boyfriend?”

“Look go to Japan if you want,” Kris sighed moving towards the door. “I don’t care.”

“Kris…”

“And if you want to know what happened to us then it was you,” Kris said stopping at the kitchen door. “I begged and pleaded with you to save our marriage, but you thought accepting a lifetime achievement award in London was more important. That’s what happened to us. Now you’ve got your actor and I’ve got Cooper. Life’s moved on I’m happy now. Happier I’ve been in years. Now show yourself out,” he added before walking away leaving Adam alone in the kitchen.

End of Flash Forward 2035 (End of Adam’s Dream)

Flash Forward 2035

“Good morning love of my life,” Kris smiled as Adam walked into the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Moron,” Adam frowned smacking Kris’s head.

“Okay then,” Kris shrugged. “Tea?”

“You and your talk about divorce before going to sleep,” Adam frowned.

“Are you still going on about that?”

“Just so you know if you ever meet someone called Cooper I’m kicking his ass,” Adam warned as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Okay,” Kris smiled leaning down to kiss the top of Adam’s head. “I’ll make you eggs.”

“And never let me accept a lifetime achievement award in London.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “No Coopers or no lifetime achievement awards. “I’ll remember that.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	272. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 272

Flash Forward 2035

“You think buying your sister chocolates and asking her for her eggs will be okay?” Gabe asked. “Is chocolates enough?”  
“Ice cream too?” Jacob asked.  
“I just don’t know how we’re going to ask her this,” Gabe sighed. “I think maybe we should buy her some wine. She likes wine.”  
“There will be no wine,” Jacob frowned. “I don’t want my eggs being boozed up.”  
“There’s not your eggs yet,” Gabe warned. “Don’t go overboard.”  
“I could say the same to you,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m not the one who decorated the nursery.”  
“Should we get Tye anything?” Gabe asked ignoring Jacob.  
“Like a we want your wife’s eggs kind of gift?” Jacob asked. “What does that gift look like?”  
“He likes dinosaurs,” Gabe shrugged.  
“This is going to end in a disaster, isn’t it?” Jacob asked. “I’m going to get my ass kicked by my own sister today.”  
“That’s why we need the wine,” Gabe remarked. “She can’t kick your ass when she’s drunk.”  
“So we’re really doing this?” Jacob asked.  
“I’ll buy two bottles of wine,” Gabe smiled rubbing Jacob’s back. “Just think about that little baby.”  
“And pray it’s like Grace and Tristan,” Jacob nodded. “And not Sophia.”  
“Can you imagine a little girl just like Sophia?” Gabe frowned.  
“It could be worse,” Jacob shrugged.  
“How?”  
“It would be a little girl like Elle,” Jacob answered causing Gabe to shudder.

………………………………………..

“Why are we doing this?” Kris sighed as he placed the plates onto the table.  
“We’re inviting my parents and Neil around to dinner,” Adam shrugged. “What’s wrong with that?”  
“You’ve just invited them round so that you can find out what’s going on with him and Allison,” Kris pointed out. “It will end in an argument, and probably someone crying. Probably you.”  
“Are you against the idea of family?” Adam asked annoyed. “Do you not like my family or something?”  
“Just don’t come crying to me when your little brother kicks your ass,” Kris shrugged. “Now do you know what you’re going to say to him?”  
“Dad said I had to follow his lead,” Adam answered.  
“You get a lot of your personality from your father, don’t you?” Kris quizzed.  
“I have my Mom’s pretty eyes though,” Adam said smiling wide.

…………………………………………….

“Well I don’t know what they want,” Sophia whispered looking over her shoulder at Gabe and Jacob playing with Grace.  
“They can’t take her again,” Tye whispered. “I’m sick of your family thinking they own our daughter. Your Dad had her for over six hours yesterday.”  
“And she enjoyed every minute of it,” Sophia sighed. “What’s your problem?”  
“I just don’t get it,” Tye whispered. “They’ve never wanted to have dinner with us before. Why now?”  
“Maybe they want to see our new home,” Sophia suggested. “Maybe they’ve missed Grace and Tristan. Maybe they have some news.”  
“Maybe they want our daughter,” Tye frowned.  
“Well if she keeps keeping me up until one in the morning like she’s been doing I might let them have her,” Sophia remarked. “Now put on your happy face and lets go entertain our guests.”  
“Whatever it is say no,” Tye whispered as he walked towards the kitchen table.  
“So why are you two gay boys here?” Sophia asked taking a seat next to Jacob at the table. “Your weird little cat scratch someone or something?”  
“Oliver is doing well actually,” Jacob frowned. “Gabe taught him how to fetch.”  
“Isn’t that what dogs are supposed to do?” Tye asked confused.  
“And very smart cats,” Gabe smiled proudly. “We’re now working on rolling over.”  
“You or the cat?” Sophia asked sarcastically.  
“Are you sure you want this for our future?” Jacob whispered.  
“You should think about getting the kids a cat,” Gabe smiled. “They would love one.”  
“A little thing that will scratch my kids?” Sophia asked.  
“Yeah I really don’t feel like watching my wife beat up a kid,” Tye frowned shaking his head.  
“Got a point there,” Gabe sighed. “Maybe no to the cat then.”  
“Is that why you’re here?” Sophia asked.  
“What?”  
“You’re both bored with the little alien looking thing so you want to abandon it?” Sophia asked. “Palm it off on us. Well what do you think my answer is going to be?”  
“Of course we don’t want to do that,” Jacob said annoyed. “Oliver is like our child.”  
“So he’s not got fur all over your good pants?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“He might have done,” Jacob shrugged. “But fur is in this season.”  
“Okay not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?” Tye asked.  
“Yeah I didn’t think we were cool enough for you,” Sophia remarked.  
“Oh you’re not,” Jacob smiled. “But you’re family.”  
“Actually we came here to ask you both something,” Gabe said looking at Jacob nervously.  
“Oh we’re doing it now?” Jacob asked. “She hasn’t even opened the wine yet.”  
“I can’t wait anymore,” Gabe whispered.  
“Okay what’s going on?” Sophia asked looking between Gabe and Jacob. “Why are you both being weird? I mean weirder than normal.”  
“We want to ask you a question,” Gabe asked.  
“More like a favour,” Jacob smiled.  
“Are you going to ask?” Gabe quizzed looking at his husband.  
“Well you start crying if I ask you to ask?” Jacob asked.  
“That’s not even a question,” Gabe answered.  
“Will someone ask me?” Sophia sighed. “You’re starting to bore me now.”  
“Okay,” Jacob breathed out taking Gabe’s hand in his. “This might be a weird thing to ask, but I’m just going to come out with it. But please think about it before you say no. This is very serious and you need to know that.”  
“Will you just get on with it?” Sophia sighed.  
“Gabe and I would like to borrow your eggs,” Jacob said quickly. “There I asked.”  
“You did good,” Gabe said squeezing Jacob’s hand.  
“You came all the way over here to ask for eggs?” Tye frowned.  
“Well did you want to ask you over the phone?” Jacob asked sarcastically.  
“You want my eggs?” Sophia asked.  
“Yes please,” Jacob smiled.  
“Tye go see if there are any eggs in the fridge,” Sophia frowned. “I don’t know why you two couldn’t have just go to the store.”  
“What… no,” Jacob sighed. “Not those eggs. Oh my god how stupid are you two?”  
“Yeah I don’t want my kid to be this stupid,” Gabe frowned.  
“We want a baby and we want to use your eggs,” Jacob sighed. “We’re making a baby not an omelette.”  
“You’re ask wife… no you’re asking your sister to have your baby?” Tye asked annoyed. “What the hell is wrong with you, you freak?”  
“Well I’m not asking to have sex with her,” Jacob sighed.  
“So you want him to have sex with her?” Tye asked pointing at Gabe. “I think that’s worse.”  
“Okay that is not worse,” Sophia sighed. “Nothing is worse than sleeping with your own brother, and shut up.”  
“Okay why am I getting yelled at?” Tye frowned. “I’m not asking for your eggs.”  
“You’ve already had them,” Gabe remarked.  
“Okay everyone needs to shut up,” Sophia sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “This is too much information to take in. Now start again.”  
“We want a baby,” Jacob sighed. “We don’t have eggs and we want to borrow yours.”  
“Okay you can’t borrow my wife’s eggs,” Tye frowned. “Those are my damn eggs.”  
“I think you’ll find the damn eggs belong to me,” Sophia frowned.  
“You aren’t even going to think about this,” Tye warned. “They can’t have your eggs because that would mean the kid would be half yours. I’m not letting some other man have your baby. Even if that other man is your brother. And think about the kids. They’d be siblings and cousins. The kids in this family have to put up with enough lets not add more onto it. Anyway we might want another baby one day. So no. Not going to happy. Sophia tell them no. Tell them to go find some other person’s eggs to use. Not yours. Sophia tell them.”  
“That is the most I’ve ever heard you talk,” Gabe remarked looking amazed.  
“Sophia tell them.”  
“If you would shut up I might be able to say something,” Sophia sighed.  
“Well do it,” Tye said nudging Sophia’s side.  
“Touch me like that again and I’ll make sure you’re never able to use your hands again,” Sophia warned.  
“So what’s your answer?” Jacob asked.  
“Got any eggs spare?”  
“You want a kid with my genes and your genes together?” Sophia asked.  
“Actually your genes and Gabe’s,” Jacob answered. “Your eggs and my sperm do not need to be near each other.”  
“I just threw up in my mouth,” Tye frowned.  
“Didn’t your wife tell you to shut up?” Jacob asked.  
“So my genes and Gabe’s genes mixed in with your parenting?” Sophia asked.  
“Pretty much,” Jacob smiled. “It’s been a bitchy fashion diva with an anger management problem.”  
“So what do you say?” Gabe asked. “You want to help us?”  
“Say no,” Tye whispered.  
“I…” Sophia paused to look at Tye. “You know I can’t make this decision on my own.”  
“That’s how to be a good wife,” Tye smiled proudly.  
“I have to call Papa,” Sophia said standing up.  
“What… no,” Tye frowned as Sophia walked away.  
“So you just gave her your balls on your wedding day or was it like a birthday gift for her or something?” Gabe asked smiling across the table at Tye.

……………………………………………

“So New York is good?” Leila asked smiling at her youngest son. “No desire to move back to LA? Be with your family?”  
“Watch my old parents making out on the sofa?” Neil asked. “No thank you. Anyway Nicky is pretty settled there. His grades are amazing.”  
“And you’ve seen Lexi?” Adam asked. “You know, your daughter. The one you didn’t want anything to do with when she was born.”  
“I know who my daughter is and yes,” Neil sighed. “I spend a few hours with her today. Nicky’s now with his Mom. We’re being adults about it. That’s what happens when people divorce.”  
“Yeah Adam and I have been talking about that,” Kris remarked causing everyone to look at him.  
“You cannot get divorced,” Leila said dropping her fork. “Do you know what it would do to my son?”  
“He’d move back in with us,” Eber added. “He’s be like a fifty-year-old teenager on our sofa.”  
“Please don’t divorce my son, Kris,” Leila pleaded. “His little heart wouldn’t be able to cope.”  
“Yeah we’re not getting divorced,” Kris laughed. “We were just talking about if it did happen.”  
“And why do you think Kris would be the one divorce me?” Adam asked annoyed.  
“Because you haven’t let go of his hand since we arrived,” Eber answered. “And this is what you two talk about?”  
“Yeah can’t you talk about the weather like normal couples?” Neil added.  
“You want to talk about normal couples?” Adam asked.  
“Adam,” Eber warned. “We’re doing it my way.”  
“What’s normal about dating your wife after you dumped her?” Adam asked. “Are you just using her for sex, because you’ve realized no other woman would go near you?”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Neil frowned.  
“We saw you at the bar, son,” Eber answered. “Your date with Allison.”  
“You followed me?” Neil snapped.  
“Of course they didn’t honey,” Leila smiled.  
“Yeah we followed Eber,” Adam smirked.  
“What the hell is wrong with you people?” Neil snapped. “Why can’t you keep your nose out? I mean don’t you two have enough kids to be bothering. You now have to annoy me?”  
“Just tell us you’re having sex with your wife,” Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes.  
“Adam stop being weird.”  
“I’m not being weird,” Adam shrugged. “He is,” he said pointing at Neil. “Why can’t he just admit it?”  
“I’m being weird?” Neil scoffed. “You’re the king of weird.”  
“You’re…” Adam paused at the sound of his cell ringing. “You’re going to answer me,” he said before answering his cell. “Hello? Hey honey what are you… what?”  
“Who’s that?” Kris whispered.  
“Say that again,” Adam frowned. “Yeah that’s what I thought you said.”  
“What’s happening?” Kris asked tapping Adam’s arm.  
“Jacob wants to have Sophia’s baby,” Adam answered.  
“And I’m the weird one?” Neil scoffed.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	273. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 273

Flash Forward 2035

AN: This will be the last update until after Christmas. I've been really busy so this is a sort of flashback. So I wish everyone has a Happy Christmas, and I hope you get everything you want from Santa.

“You know if I was going to a doctor’s appointment I’d let you come,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s back.  
“I asked them nicely and everything,” Adam sighed. “It’s like they’re embarrassed by me or something.”  
“Well they promised they’d call when they were done,” Kris remarked.  
“Are you still complaining about that?” Elle asked walking into the kitchen. “Why would you want to be part of that? That’s weird even for you.”  
“Why are you here?” Adam asked. “Shouldn’t you be at school?”  
“School doesn’t start until next week.”  
“Why don’t you get there early,” Adam shrugged.  
“You bitch when I don’t hang out with you, and you bitch when I’m home?” Elle asked. “Never happy, are you?”  
“How about some breakfast?” Kris smiled. “Then we can hang out today if you want?”  
“Actually I’m going to grab breakfast later,” Elle smiled grabbing an apple from the table. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
“And where are you going?” Adam asked.  
“Harry’s taking me to the movies,” Elle smiled. “Then we’re going to babysit for Sophia while she’s at the doctors with Jacob and Gabe.”  
“So I’m not even being asked to babysit anymore?” Adam asked looking at Kris.  
“And I’m leaving before the crying starts,” Elle said before walking out of the kitchen.  
“Selfish, selfish children,” Adam frowned. “The whole lot of them. Even Sebastian’s abandoned me.”  
“He’s having some meeting with the band actually,” Kris pointed out.  
“I don’t know why I bother,” Adam continued. “I should start looking after myself. Screw the lot of them.”  
“Okay if you’re not thinking about the kids what are you going to think about?” Kris asked setting Adam’s cup of coffee down in front of him.  
“I’m going to be selfish myself,” Adam answered.  
“And do what?”  
“I’ve not got a clue,” Adam sighed. “I don’t remember my life before the kids.”  
“Yeah I know what you mean,” Kris nodded taking a seat next to Adam at the kitchen table. “What were we like when we were young… I mean younger,” he added with a stutter when Adam gave him a look.  
“We were passionate,” Adam answered. “Wild.”  
“We were?” Kris frowned. “Are you sure that was us and not you and Brad?”  
“We had some wild times,” Adam smirked.  
“Give me one example of us being wild,” Kris said. “And not the time my Mama got arrested.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2009

Kris could only shake his head as he looked at himself in the full length mirror in Adam's bedroom. His usual attire of converse jeans and plaid shirt lay abandoned on the bedroom floor, replaced by Adam's chose of what he thought Kris should be wearing on their night out. He bent his legs stretching out trying to give himself more room in the crotch area. He couldn't understand how Adam found the idea of Kris dressed in a pair of tight black pants so appealing, but here he was looking at himself in disbelief. The white button down shirt with four buttons that had somehow went missing wasn't really helping Kris either, and he had no idea how he was going to fit his feet into the pointy leather boots Adam had insisted he wore.  
A low whistle from behind caused Kris to turn. Adam stood at the bedroom door dressed in the sexiest outfit Kris had ever seen. Tight jeans clung to Adam's thighs revealing every muscle. While he wore a simple black t- shirt that caused Kris to pull a face at him through the mirror.  
“You're wearing that?” Adam looked down at his outfit and smiled. “There better be an over the top jacket to go along with it,” Kris warned.  
“And a bitching broach,” Adam answered as he walked behind Kris to wrap his arms around his waist. “You look hot.”  
“I look like a male stripper,” Kris commented causing Adam to laugh behind him. “Yeah that's it I'm changing.” Kris tried to pull away only to have Adam pull him back against his chest.  
“I said you look hot. I like you looking hot.” Adam looked at his boyfriend through the mirror.  
“It's one thing looking hot in the comfort of our bedroom but going out?”  
“It's a private party,” Adam reminded him. “Just a few friends that are dying to meet you.”  
“But what if they don't like me?” Kris asked with uncertainty in his voice.  
“Impossible.” Adam kissed his boyfriend’s ear. “We'll stay for an hour then come home. I only want to celebrate the end of tour with a few friends.” Adam came to rest his chin on Kris's shoulder. “I just haven't seen them in so long and I want them to meet the man I love.” Adam stuck his bottom lip out causing Kris to roll his eyes.  
“One hour.”  
…...........................................

Kris pulled at his tight shirt as Adam tugged him along the dark hall way. They had arrived at the club sneaking past the crowd when the door man gave Adam a cheeky wink.  
“Old friend,” Adam explained when Kris gave him a nudge.  
“And by friend you mean?”  
“I mean friend,” Adam answered over his shoulder as he weaved his way down the long empty hall way.  
“The press say we're friend,” Kris commented causing Adam to stop dead in his tracks to look at his boyfriend.  
“Best friends,” Adam answered pushing Kris against the cold wall. Using his height Adam held Kris against the wall as he leaned down to look him in the eye. “You’re my best friend, my boyfriend, my Lover, my everything.” He leaned in pressing his mouth against Kris's ear. “My baby.” Adam pulled back to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“You sound like a Barry White song,” Kris choked out as he tried to stop the blush rising in his cheeks.  
“I love you too.” Adam pulled back leading Kris towards the black door in front of them.  
As the doors swung open Kris jumped back in fright at the loud music hidden behind it.  
“Relax,” Adam mouthed pulling Kris along with him towards a crowded table in the corner of the room.

…..................................................

Kris found himself wedged between Adam and Adam's friend Brad or Cheeks as he told Kris in a teasing way when they had first been introduced. Kris had recognised him straight away as Adam's ex the kissing man that had appeared all over the internet all those months ago. The pictures Kris now liked to pretend he had never seen.  
“So Mr Idol Adam tells me you're staying with him while you're in LA.” Cheeks wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder pulling him closer. “And I thought you would be bored of him by now. All those months locked up together,” Cheeks said with a dreamy sigh.  
“We get along.” Kris could feel Cheeks fingertips stroking the back of his neck causing him to shudder. He could hear Adam talking to the girl next to him, but turning to get his attention was only making Cheeks hold onto him tighter.  
“We all get along with Adam,” Cheeks smiled. “Our Adam's very personable.”  
Kris only nodded as he pushed himself away from Cheeks pressing himself against Adam's side.  
“You okay?” Adam asked finally turning to look at Kris.  
“Fine,” Kris answered feeling Cheeks press himself up against his side.  
“Really fine,” Cheeks smiled pulling Kris towards him. “I was just asking Kris how close you both are?”  
Adam only smiled at his ex as his arm came round Kris's waist pulling him into his body and away from Cheek's. “Very close.”  
“I can see that,” Cheek's smiled. “And looks like you don't want to share.”  
“I don't share my toys,” Adam said through gritted teeth. Kris's head snapped up looking at Adam.  
“Come on. It's nice to share.” Cheek's hand came up to squeeze Kris's thigh.  
“Not this time,” Adam answered coldly.  
Kris pushed Cheek's hand from his thigh as he tried to stand up from the table. “Move.”  
“Kris?” Kris stood causing Adam to grip his hips as he stood in front of him.  
“Move Adam,” Kris snapped climbing over Adam's legs as he bolted from the table. He could hear Adam's voice calling him from the table but Kris didn't look back as he stormed out the club through the black doors.

…................................................

Adam stood at the entrance of the club looking left to right for any sign of his boyfriend. He really wanted to go back into the club and kill Cheek's with his bare hands, but he would have to wait until he found Kris. Pulling out his cell Adam punched in the memorised number. As it began to ring Adam heard the ringing echo from the alley way next to the club.  
“Kris?” Adam walked slowly down the dark alley way. “Kris?” he repeated louder. He looked back up the alley. “Kris answer me please. It's pretty fucking scary in here.”  
“Just go back to your friends Adam.” Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Kris's voice coming from the end of the alley.  
Adam walked towards the end of the alley to find Kris leaning against the dirty wall his head back with his eyes closed.  
“Kris?” Kris opened his eyes causing Adam to take a step back. Kris stared at Adam with a look he had never seen before and if he was honest it frightened him. “Kris?” He repeated shakily as Kris took a step towards him.  
“Toy?” Kris's voice came out sharp causing Adam to flinch. “I'm your toy?”  
“That came out all wrong.” Adam held up his hands in front of him. “It's just Brad.”  
“He knows about us?” Kris accused.  
“He guessed.”  
“Guessed?” Kris let out a bitter laugh. “He just guessed that we were a couple?”  
“Okay I told him, but...”  
“You told him?” Kris threw his hands up in the air in frustration.  
“But... he knew I was in love with you. He could see it when he watched us together on TV. Kris please don't make this into a big deal.” Adam stepped forward only to have Kris take a step back away from him.  
“You talked about me in there like I was some sort of play thing for you and Cheek's to fight over,” Kris accused causing Adam to shake his head.  
“No. Kris please I promise you that's not what it's like. It's just the way Brad is, he doesn't know how to talk to normal people,” Adam pleaded desperately.  
“And what's your excuse?” Kris snapped.  
Both men stood in the dark alley way frozen as they stared at each other. Adam knew Kris wouldn't back down his anger was too strong. Adam could only stand and wait for whatever Kris would do next. Anything Adam had to say would only make it all worse.  
“I've been so stupid,” Kris finally said. “I thought coming here with you would somehow make things feel more normal. Like if I could survive tonight then things wouldn't be so...” Kris closed his eyes resting his head back against the stone wall.  
“So what?” Adam asked quietly.  
“So weird,” Kris answered. Keeping his eyes closed Kris continued. “I thought maybe one night out with my boyfriend would show me that I could do this. That I could be gay and completely comfortable with it.” Kris opened his eyes to see Adam looking back at him. “But I'm not comfortable with it. Maybe I'm not gay.”  
The next few seconds happened so fast Kris was unsure what had happened. Adam had went from being a few feet away to being pressed up against him.  
“You little shit.” Adam gripped onto Kris's shirt holding him in place.  
“It's the truth,” Kris snapped struggling to break free from Adam's grip. “Get the fuck off me.”  
“So you're not gay now?” Adam kept his hold on Kris. Slipping his knee between Kris's let Adam began rubbing at Kris's crotch. “You sure about that?” Adam smirked.  
“This isn't me.” Kris stopped struggling letting Adam release his grip a little. “I'm not like those people.” Kris pointed towards the club.  
“I don't want you to be.” Adam released this grip on Kris's shirt letting his hands snaked up to cover Kris's neck. “I just want you to be you.”  
“I don't want to be gay,” Kris admitted closing his eyes again.  
“Liar,” Adam whispered.  
“I can't be gay,” Kris whispered back.  
Pressing his knee harder into his boyfriend’s crotch Adam bent down to Kris's level. “Open your eyes,” he demanded. When Kris kept his eyes closed Adam pressed his knee harder into Kris. He could feel the younger man getting hard beneath him. “Fine. Keep your fucking eyes shut.” Adam roughly pulled away from his boyfriend. “Like I fucking care.”  
As Adam pulled away Kris felt the cold air hit his body. With his eyes still clenched shut Kris's listened for Adam to walk away but instead of hearing footsteps he heard the sound of Adam's belt being undone. Kris refused to open his eyes even when he felt Adam's hands gripping his pants tugging them open.  
“That's it. You just keep your eyes closed and pretend I'm not doing this to you.” Adam breathed into his boyfriend’s ear as his hand slipping into Kris's open pants.  
With one hand stroking Kris slowly Adam tugged at the back of his own jeans pulling them down over his hips. He watched as Kris's eyes remained closed his lips parted slightly as he let out a moan.  
“You're looking pretty fucking gay right about now,” Adam spat out as he pulled Kris's tight pants down to his knees. “Just say stop and I will,” Adam said. Running his fingertips over Kris's lips Adam waited. “Say it and I'll stop. I promise.” Adam's voice was now gentle as he leaned into his boyfriend. When Kris stayed silent Adam leaned down capturing his lips with his own. Releasing his hand from between Kris's legs Adam gripped waist pushing him up against the wall trapping him with his body.  
“Wrap your legs around me baby.” Adam supported Kris's weight as the smaller man wrapped himself around him. “Do you want me to stop?” Adam pulled back to look at Kris. His eyes remained closed, but he shook his head at Adam's question. “You're going to have to tell me honey. Do you want me to stop?”  
“Don't stop,” Kris muttered. It was all Adam needed to hear. Balancing Kris's weight on his thighs Adam released himself from his boxers running the tip along Kris's tight opening.  
Standing on his tip toes Adam pushed forward sliding into Kris with force until he could hear Kris moaning low in his ear.  
“You feel so good baby,” Adam breathed into Kris's ear as he let his head slip onto Kris's shoulder. He could feel Kris's own hardness slip between them as they moved together against the alley wall.  
“I'm coming,” Kris stuttered tightening his legs around Adam's waist. Adam gripped onto Kris's bare thighs pounding into him harder as his own orgasm took over.  
“Fuck,” Adam cursed biting down into his boyfriends shoulder.  
When Kris finally did open his eyes he saw Adam looking back at him, his eyes filled with love. “I'm sorry,” Kris whispered. Releasing his legs from Adam's waist Kris slid down the wall to his feet. “I'm sorry,” he repeated as he fumbled to pull up his pants.  
Adam reached out pulling Kris into his arms. “Nothing to be sorry for,” Adam whispered into his boyfriends hair. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Kris admitted with tears in his eyes. “I really do.”  
“I know you do.” Adam reached out to wipe the tears from Kris's eyes. “Let’s go home.” Stepping back from the wall Adam reached out to take Kris's hand with his own.  
“Yeah. Let's go home.” Kris smiled accepting his boyfriend’s hand.

End of Flashback 2009

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay that was so not me,” Kris scoffed laying back on the sofa in Adam’s arms. “I would never do that.”  
“Oh but you did,” Adam smirked. “And you did it so good.”  
“Too bad we don’t know where any allay ways are these days,” Kris mused. “We could still have some fun.”  
“We have a perfectly good bedroom where we could pretend is an allay way,” Adam remarked.  
“And we have an empty house,” Kris nodded.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Adam asked.  
“You locked the front door and I’ll meet you in the bedroom in two minutes?”  
“I was thinking more one minute.”  
“Let’s…”  
“Dad, Papa?”  
“Pretend we’re not here,” Adam whispered sliding down the sofa.  
“There you are,” Elle smiled walking into the living room.  
“Forget something?” Kris asked sitting up.  
“I felt bad,” Elle answered squeezing herself in between Kris and Adam. “You know I’m going to be going back to school soon and I should be spending time with my family while I can.”  
“Of course you don’t,” Kris said.  
“Yeah, go out and enjoy your life.”  
“I’m going to get us popcorn and we’ll watch a movie,” Elle smiled patting Adam’s knee before standing up.”  
“I asked for this, didn’t I?” Adam sighed.  
“Oh you practically begged for it,” Kris nodded.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	274. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“I hope they have gay porn in there.”

“Do you have to?” Jacob hissed. “There are people here.”

“I just mean if the doctor wants a sample from your boy he might not be able to do it,” Sophia shrugged.

“Can we please not talk about me masturbating in public?” Gabe whispered. “I’ll never be able to get it up.”

“You’re as bad as her,” Jacob accused. “We do not need to talk like this when we are here to discuss our unborn baby.”

“Why the hell am I here?” Tye sighed. “This whole thing is making me feel uncomfortable. I don’t want this to happen.”

“Yeah, why the hell is he here?” Jacob frowned. “He’s spoiling our happy day.”

“Every time I look at your kid I’m going to think it’s mine,” Tye frowned.

“That makes no sense,” Gabe frowned. “You do know we’re not using your sperm, don’t you?”

“You’re using my eggs,” Tye frowned.

“Since when did they become your eggs?” Sophia asked.

“The day you said I do.”

“You know, you could be very controlling if you weren’t married to such a bitch,” Jacob remarked.

“The bitch is doing something nice for us,” Gabe whispered.

“Yeah you should be nicer to the bitch,” Sophia remarked. “Or the bitch will leave with her eggs and you’ll have an eggless baby.”

“I’m never going to be able to egg scrambled eggs again,” Tye sighed.

……………………………………………….

“So my little brother or sister going to be my little cousin too?” Tristan asked looking up at Adam.

“What the hell did you tell him?” Kris sighed walking into the living room. “I only left you five minutes.”

“He wanted to know where his Mom and Dad were,” Adam shrugged. “Did you want me to lie to him?”

“Yes,” Kris sighed sitting down. “That’s exactly what you should have done.”

“Not my style,” Adam shrugged.

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Tristan frowned.

“Well when two men love each other…”

“Don’t give him that talk,” Kris interrupted quickly. “He so doesn’t need that talk.”

“Is that the sex talk?” Tristan asked looking between his grandparents.

“Where did you learn that word?” Kris frowned.

“I have cable in my new room,” Tristan smiled. “And Cheeks talks really loud.”

“Oh I don’t have a nice feeling right now,” Adam complained. “It’s like a mixture of sickness and anger with a little bit of confusion thrown in.”

“Stop upsetting your Buddy,” Kris frowned looking down at Tristan.

“But that’s hard to do,” Tristan frowned. “He makes it so easy.”

“Look why don’t we just watch a movie or something?” Kris asked.

“I want to know about my new little brother or sister or cousin,” Tristan said. “Will I have to share a room?”

“Okay how am I going to explain this?” Kris sighed. “Okay you know that Uncle Jacob and Uncle Gabe are married right?”

“They got married in Vegas like two drunks,” Tristan nodded. “Mommy told me.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed. “They got married and when people get married the next step is to have a baby.”

“Just like me and your Grandpa,” Adam added. “We decided to have your Mommy.”

“And she’s adopted,” Kris added. “You know that, right?”

“You bought her,” Tristan nodded. “I know that part.”

“Okay we didn’t do that,” Adam frowned.

“We picked her,” Kris corrected.

“Whatever,” Tristan shrugged.

“So that’s one way to have a kid,” Kris explained. “But you can also use a surrogate. Now a surrogate is a lady that carries the baby for you. But before that can happen you need an egg to make the baby. And that’s what your Mom is doing. She’s giving Uncle Jacob and Uncle Gabe an egg.”

“You’ve confused him now,” Adam complained looking at Tristan’s face.

“What’s eggs got to do with it?” Tristan asked confused.

“All yours, Kris,” Adam said sliding back on the sofa.

“Well you need eggs to make a baby,” Kris stuttered. “And Uncle Jacob and Uncle Gabe wanted your Mommy’s so they could put them inside another lady.”

“You’re telling me I came from an egg?” Tristan gasped.

“Well that’s…”

“That’s so cool,” Tristan smiled.

“Okay,” Kris shrugged. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“I’m going to call Luke and tell him,” Tristan said before running out of the living room.

“Well that was easy,” Kris smiled.

“I don’t know why you’re so happy,” Adam frowned. “Now I really feel sick.”

…………………………………….

“So you’re just here for a talk?” the doctor asked looking across the desk.

“And to make sure she’s not got rotten eggs,” Jacob nodded. “I mean she’s got two great kids already, but what are the chances of that happening again?”

“Well aren’t all kids a blessing?” the doctor asked with a smile.

“Oh good god no,” Jacob laughed. “Now is there a way to test her eggs?”

“To see if she has an annoying child?” the doctor asked confused.

“Exactly,” Jacob smiled. “So what’s the test?”

“There isn’t a test,” the doctor answered. “Babies are babies.”

“Can I ask if we have to pass some sort of test to get this treatment?” Gabe interrupted. “Because we’re screwed if we do.”

“Have you all seriously thought about this?” the doctor asked leaning back on his seat. “I know a lot of celebrities have been having babies, but is that really the reason to start a family?”

“You think I want some sort of new fashion accessory?” Jacob asked looking at the doctor.

“I’ve already had three models that are far too thin to have kids come in asking,” the doctor nodded. “I didn’t realize when I moved to LA that I would have to put up with this.”

“Great,” Sophia whispered leaning in to Gabe. “We’ve got a bitchy doctor.”

“We have spent a long time talking this over,” Gabe said taking Jacob’s hand. “We know everything there is to know, and we are completely ready to be parents.”

“So take my eggs,” Sophia added.

“And you’ve decided who’s going to donate the sperm?”

“Him because he has great cheek bones,” Jacob answered pointing at his husband.

“He’s joking when he says that,” Gabe frowned nudging his husband. “We’re picking me because Sophia is Jacob’s sister.”

“Oh you two are related?” the doctor asked.

“Is that bad?” Jacob asked.

“It was pretty bad when we were kids, but we sort of understand each other now,” Sophia shrugged.

“I just mean you’re going to be in this kid’s life,” the doctor explained. “Most donors don’t have anything to do with the baby. Are you sure this is what you want? Most woman can’t not feel like it’s their child.”

“You don’t know our family, do you?” Sophia asked. “We’re pretty much raising each other’s kids anyway. And it’s an egg, not my kid.”

“Yeah you’re lucky our dad held our Papa back or he’d be here too,” Jacob remarked.

“So when can we get her eggs?” Gabe added.

“Well there are a lot of tests that have to be done first,” the doctor answered. “Tests to see if Sophia is fit enough physically and mentally.”

“Mentally?” Jacob frowned.

“Yes a psychologist will be involved in the process.”

“To see if she’s crazy?” Jacob asked confused.

“To see if she’s emotionally prepared to do this,” the doctor answered.

“We’re never going to get our kid,” Jacob frowned looking at his husband.

…………………………………………………

“Are you angry with me or something?” Jacob asked sitting down next to Elle on the sofa.

“Well it took you long enough to notice,” Elle said annoyed. “I’ve been pouting for days.”

“So what exactly have I done?” Jacob asked. “I’ve hardly seen you this week.”

“We share the same blood don’t we?”

“What?”

“We came from the same woman,” Elle explained. “Nicki carried both of us, right?”

“Yeah?” Jacob asked confused. “Unless you know something I don’t know.”

“And yet you picked Sophia to be your babies Mom?” Elle asked annoyed. “You actually picked that crazy bitch over me.”

“You want me to pick you?” Jacob asked shocked.

“Well it would make more sense,” Elle answered. “If Gabe’s going to donate the sperm…”

“Don’t say sperm.”

“If Gabe’s going to donate the sperm,” Elle continued. “That’s his side of the family sorted.”

“And getting Sophia to donate the egg is our side sorted,” Jacob pointed out.

“But biologically I’m closer than her,” Elle remarked. “So it would make sense that you take my eggs.”

“You’re not even fifteen yet,” Jacob frowned. “Do you know how creepy that would be?”

“It’s not like I’m asking Gabe to have sex with me,” Elle said rolling her eyes. “I only want you to take my eggs.”

“Okay first I think it’s not even illegal for that to happen,” Jacob frowned. “And second I don’t think Dad would survive the stroke we’d give him with that little announcement.”

“No one ever lets me do what I want,” Elle pouted.

“We can’t have two teenage moms in the one family,” Jacob explained.

“I’m just going to be a stupid Auntie again,” Elle frowned.

“What about godmother?” Jacob suggested. “You could be godmother.”

“You’d do that?” Elle asked.

“I guess,” Jacob shrugged. “I haven’t really talked to Gabe about it, but I don’t see here being a problem.”

“What haven’t you talked to me about?” Gabe asked walking into the living room.

“I’m going to raise your baby when you die,” Elle smiled.

“What?” Gabe frowned.

“Yeah, what?” Jacob asked.

“That’s what godmothers do,” Elle explained. “I’ll raise your child when you’re dead.”

“And right there is another reason we didn’t ask you to donate eggs,” Jacob frowned.

……………………………………………

“Well hello stranger.” Adam smiled walking into the kitchen to find Sebastian.

“Did I wake you?”

“Your Dad’s starting snoring again,” Adam answered grabbing a glass of milk. “He does that when he puts on a little weight, and don’t you tell him I said that.”

“Sure it wasn’t you snoring?” Sebastian asked. “I do know you have a habit of snoring and waking yourself up.”

“Your Dad’s been talking?” Adam quizzed. “Yeah why don’t you just go and tell him he’s fat?”

“Or not,” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t want to be in the middle of another family feud.”

“So why are you up so late?” Adam asked taking a seat across from Sebastian.

“Just thinking.”

“That means something’s happened or something is about to happen,” Adam frowned. “Now what is it?”

“It’s not bad,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You’re not thinking about proposing to Paige again, are you?”

“No but I am thinking about my future,” Sebastian answered. “I did something big today.”

“If you say you’ve joined the army I’ll beat the crap out of you,” Adam warned.

“Good to know you’ll always be supportive,” Sebasitan remarked. “But no. I won’t be joining the army.”

“Navy?”

“Or the navy,” Sebastian laughed.

“So what are you doing?”

“Well I quit the band today,” Sebastian answered. “And before you freak out let me explain.”

“You think I’m going to freak out because you abandon every plan you have?” Adam asked.

“Pretty much,” Sebastian nodded. “But you’ll be proud of me for quitting the band.”

“And why is that?”

“Because two out of five of the band I’m pretty sure are addicted to cocaine,” Sebastian answered. “And the manager has been supplying it for weeks.”

“Yeah so I’m going to need his address and then you and I are going to the doctors for a drugs test,” Adam said standing up.

“He didn’t supply me with them,” Sebastian sighed. “I just knew I couldn’t be around them anymore. It wasn’t like the band was going anywhere. We couldn’t even get a gig.”

“But your songs are amazing,” Adam frowned sitting back down. “You should be performing them.”

“Maybe other people will,” Sebastian shrugged. “Anyway I know what I want to do.”

“Before you tell me is it going to make me cry?”

“It’s pretty safe,” Sebastian answered. “My life won’t be in any danger.”

“Tell me then.”

“Well I’ve been going with Dad to pick up Grace for the past few days and… well it’s a pretty amazing place. It full of so much happiness…”

“Until one of them need their diaper changed,” Adam remarked. “But what’s this got to do with you?”

“I’m going to become a teacher,” Sebastian answered. “A special needs teacher,” he added with a smile.

“Well that has got to be the best news I’ve ever heard,” Adam smiled.

“Really?”

“Compared to pilot and guitarist in the drug band?” Adam asked. “This is what makes parents happy.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Sebastian breathed out. “I thought you’d be disappointed.”

“Why would I be disappointed?” Adam frowned.

“Because it’s not cool,” Sebastian shrugged.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well you and Dad have your rock careers, Sophia’s got her art gallery and Jacob’s a big time fashion designer,” Sebastian listed. “Then you’ll have to go around telling people your youngest son is just a teacher.”

“Just a teacher?” Adam scoffed. “Honey I’m doing everything in my power not to cry with pride right now.”

“What?”

“You went into that day care and looked around and decided you wanted to be a part of it,” Adam said. “The first time I went then I wanted to run out screaming. This just proves up big that heart of yours really is. And I’m going to be wearing my son is a teacher badge to every Hollywood party I go to.”

“Why do I have a feeling you’re not joking?” Sebastian asked.

“Now you’re going to be a cool teacher, aren’t you?” Adam asked. “Let the kids call you Seb…”

“I don’t like being called Seb,” Sebastian frowned.

“Oh you’re going to have to get cute jumpers too,” Adam smiled. “All teachers need cute jumpers.”

“I think I’ll need a teaching degree first,” Sebastian remarked.

“This is so exciting,” Adam gushed ignoring Sebastian. “I’m going to have to buy you bowties. You should be a teacher that wears bowties. Bowties are so in right now.”

“You’re making me wish I’d stayed with the cocaine band now,” Sebastian frowned.

“And loafers,” Adam announced. “They’re making a comeback.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	275. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“It’s my babies first day of high school,” Adam pouted looking up at the ceiling. “How is that even possible?”

“It’s five in the morning,” Kris complained. “How is it possible that you’re up?”

“What happened to that little girl who used to follow me around everywhere?”

“She grew up and got a boyfriend,” Kris answered.

“There should have been more years,” Adam frowned. “I mean I should have spent more time with her.”

“You spent more time with her than I do,” Kris pointed out. “And this day would still be here even if you spend every second of her life with her.”

“Remember the feeling of her little hand wrapped around her little finger?” Adam asked rolling onto his side.

“Remember her screaming until four in the morning?” Kris asked. “Remember the dirty diapers and sick stains on our clothes?”

“Her giving me sloppy toothless kisses,” Adam smiled.

“The three year struggle we had to put her into a highchair.”

“Her little chubby legs dangling out the bottom.”

“Her little chubby feet kicking us in the nuts when we picked her up.”

“Putting her little hair in pigtails.”

“Only to have her pull them out five seconds later.”

“We’ll never have those days again,” Adam sighed.

“I know it’s great, isn’t it?” Kris smiled.

“You have to go to the store and get stuff for pancakes,” Adam said poking Kris’s side. “I’ll will need pancakes before school.”

“Elle will need another two hours sleep before her pancakes,” Kris yawned. “I’ll get the pancakes in two hours.”

“Remember when she was sick as a baby?”

“Oh why are you doing this?” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead. “Why are we taking this ride down memory lane? Can’t we take a pretty routine?”

“I’m just thinking about it,” Adam sighed. “How strong and determined she was.”

“Still is,” Kris mumbled into his pillow.

“We just raised this amazing girl,” Adam sighed.

“Uh huh.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2023

Adam sat beside Kris in the hospital waiting room clutching his hand. “How long now?” Adam asked breaking the silence.

“Twenty-three minutes,” Kris said without looking down at his watch.

“And they said the surgery would take fifty minutes?” Adam asked quietly.

“It shouldn't take more than an hour.” Kris pressed himself against Adam's side. “I told my mama we would call her as soon as the doctor talked to us.” Adam nodded his head mutely. “The radio interview I did yesterday was a weird one,” Kris commented.

“Was it?” Adam asked in a daze as he looked towards the waiting room door.

“They asked if I thought any of the kids were going to go into showbiz like us.”

Adam let out a soft chuckle. “What did you say?”

“I told them I didn't think our little cottage was big enough for all those diva strops.”

“And that's just Jacob,” Adam remarked.

“They also asked if we were planning on having any more kids,” Kris added giving Adam a side glance.

“Don't give me that look,” Adam said dryly.

“So you're saying you wouldn't want another baby?” Kris asked resting his chin on Adam's shoulder. “A new little baby.”

Adam tried to hide his smile as he shook his head. “Not a chance in hell.”

“What happened to wanting eight kids?” Kris quizzed.

Adam let out a dramatic sigh as he rested his chin on Kris's head. “Sophia, Jacob, Sebastian, and Elle happened,” Adam listed holding up four fingers.

“Yeah that is a lot,” Kris said with a soft laugh. “Maybe we should stop now.”

“If we don't we're going to have to build another cottage next to ours,” Adam remarked.

“Still, it's nice having a tiny little baby to hold.”

“I'll give you one of Elle's dolls when we get home,” Adam said sarcastically.

“You know we've had a kid every three years,” Kris said ignoring Adam's teasing. “Elle's almost three now.”

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “We don't need another baby. We need to focus on the ones we have.”

“True,” Kris sighed. “Sophia will be going to high school in a few years.”

“And Jacob seems to be turning into me,” Adam pointed out.

“Yeah he's going to be a handful when he hits thirteen.”

“Hey,” Adam said nudging Kris's side. “I was an angel when I was younger.”

“That's not how your dad tells it.”

Adam opened his mouth to give a smart ass comment back when the waiting room door opened.

…................................

Following Kris Adam tip toed into the dark hospital room to see Elle sound asleep in the hospital bed. “Why isn't she awake?” he asked in a frantic tone.

“She's just resting,” a small nurse said with a smile. “Give her an hour and she'll be up demanding your attention.”

Adam stayed silent until the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her. “Does she look okay?”

Kris was over by the bed running his hand gently over Elle's bandaged chest. “The doctor said it went smoothly.”

“Yes, but does she look good. I mean, does she look pale?”

“She looks like herself,” Kris answered as he sat down on the chair next to Elle's bed.

Adam sat on the other side not taking his eyes off his little girl. “We should talk to her.”

“She's asleep.”

“When you were sick I spoke to you,” Adam remarked. “The doctors said you would hear me.”

“I was in a coma, but Elle's just asleep.” Adam looked across the bed at his husband with a distant look on his face. “What?” Kris asked.

“Did you hear me when I spoke to you?”

“I don't remember,” Kris admitted honestly.

“I do,” Adam sighed. “Every second of it.”

“I'm sorry,” Kris whispered as he reached across the bed to take Adam's hand. “I'm so sorry I put you through that.”

“I just hate hospital rooms,” Adam sighed.

Kris nodded his head as he looked back down at his daughter. “She's awake.”

Adam followed Kris's gaze to see Elle looking up at him smiling. “Hey baby girl.”

“Pa,” Elle smiled groggily.

“Hi,” Adam mouthed as he choked back a sob. “It's okay now,” Adam promised as he leaned over the bed to kiss Elle's head. “It's going to be okay now.”

“It is,” Kris smiled as he reached up to take hold of Adam's hand.

End of Flashback 2023

Flash Forward 2035

“There’s my baby,” Adam said opening his arms wide.

“I knew I should have stayed at Uncle Brad’s last night,” Elle sighed accepting Adam’s hug. “Please don’t make this a big deal.”

“Now have you picked out your first day outfit?” Adam asked. “That’s something I always used to do the night before... or like three weeks before.”

“I have an outfit ready, yes,” Elle nodded.

“Now who do you want to drive you?” Adam asked. “Don’t think I’ll be offended if you pick Dad. That just means I get to sit in the back with you.”

“Or you and Dad could stay at home and Sebastian could take me,” Elle shrugged.

“What?”

“Adam,” Kris warned. “If that’s what Elle wants to do.”

“That is not how we do it,” Adam frowned. “I’ve taken Sophia, Jacob, and Sebastian to their first day of high school. Hell I got on a plane from Germany just to take Sophia. There is happening.”

“But it’s not like I’m going to a new school or anything,” Elle explained. “It’s the same school just a different part.”

“It’s high school and I don’t care,” Adam frowned. “I’m taking you.”

“Okay whatever,” Elle shrugged.

“Well there’s pancakes,” Kris smiled. “How many do you want?”

“I’ll just have some toast, thanks,” Elle shrugged.

“That is not the tradition of first day of school,” Adam frowned.

“But I don’t want the pancakes.”

“For the love of god, Elle just eat the pancakes,” Kris whispered.

“Fine,” Elle sighed. “I’ll have two.”

“And a strawberry milkshake,” Adam smiled.

“But…”

“Elle,” Kris sighed.

“Yes okay,” Elle sighed. “I’ll have a strawberry milkshake too.”

“It’s always been your favorite,” Adam smiled. “This is so exciting.”

“You know I would really hate to see him if something really exciting was happening,” Elle whispered.

…………………………………………

“Do we really need two video cameras?” Kris quizzed as Adam set up the video camera on a tripod.

“Three actually.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed.

“I want to get her from every angle,” Adam explained. “Elle used to love doing this when she was little.”

“I’ve got a funny feeling she won’t love it now,” Kris mumbled to himself. “You want to grab something to eat when we drop Elle off? I don’t have to pick Grace up until ten.”

“Or we could hang out at the school.”

“Two grown men hanging around a school gate?” Kris asked. “There’s a name for that.”

“Shh,” Adam whispered. “I can hear her coming.”

“Just take things easy,” Kris whispered. “She’s getting older. She’s not a little…”

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“Girl,” Kris trailed off as he watched Elle walk down the stairs.

“What is that?” Adam asked. “Is that a belt?”

“It’s my new skirt,” Elle answered. “I picked it myself.”

“That’s a skirt?” Adam asked. “No this isn’t happening. That isn’t a skirt. That’s… well whores wouldn’t wear that.”

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “Seriously?”

“Look at her,” Adam answered. “Look at her legs. I can see her legs.”

“Isn’t that the point of a skirt?”

“Go upstairs and change,” Adam said turning off the camera. “And put a smile on your face the next time you come down. I want this video to be a nice one.”

“I’m not changing,” Elle said shaking her head. “Now are we going?”

“Kris?”

“Elle go get in the car,” Kris sighed. “We’ll be out in the minute.”

“Well just hurry up,” Elle sighed picking up her bag. “I promised Harry I’d meet him at the gate in twenty minutes.”

“Have you lost your damn mind?”

“Oh that happened years ago,” Adam shrugged. “But did you see her skirt? It didn’t leave much to the imagination.”

“Yeah I saw it,” Kris nodded. “And if we argue with her over it then tomorrows skirt will be ever shorter. She’s just trying to express herself.”

“So she’s going to school like that?”

“Exactly,” Kris nodded. “And we’re not going to say anything to her, because if we do then she’ll come downstairs with worse tomorrow morning.”

This parenting thing sucks,” Adam pouted.

……………………………………………….

“I had an interesting email earlier this morning,” Adam said as he watched Elle walk into the school gates.

“The penis enlargement one?” Kris asked. “Don’t do it. I enjoy walking.”

“It was actually from a promoter in Las Vegas,” Adam smiled. “He promotes a new hotel out there.”

“And?”

“And he’s desperate for me to do something for him,” Adam continued.

“He’s not one of those hotel owners that want to sleep with really famous people so they’ll play millions to do it?” Kris asked causing Adam to smile wide.

“You think a Vegas promoter wants to pay me for sex?”

“It happens all the time.”

“In movies,” Adam nodded.

“So what does he want from you?” Kris asked confused. “Why is he calling you?”

“He wants me to be a chamber maid,” Adam answered.

“Really?”

“No not really,” Adam sighed. “He wants me to perform in his hotel.”

“When?”

“Whenever I want.”

“You’re going to be a Vegas performer?” Kris asked confused.

“Not like Celine Dion,” Adam shrugged. “I’m going to be more cool. Anyway I said I couldn’t right now.”

“Why?”

“Because it would mean moving to Vegas,” Adam answered. “And I’m not convinced I could make all our adult kids move with us.”

“Well this is all interesting,” Kris remarked. “You think you and I could cope with Vegas?”

“We’re a pair of boring old bastards,” Adam answered honestly. “Of course we couldn’t cope. But it’s an idea.”

“Well if you can’t cope with Vegas don’t look outside your window right now,” Kris sighed.

“Why, what… oh no,” Adam groaned pressing his head against the window. “Is that our baby making out in front of the school gate?”

“It’s like she’s doing it to piss us off.”

“And it’s working,” Adam frowned as Harry’s hand slipped down Elle’s waist. “Can I run him over?”

“Not without running Elle over too,” Kris sighed.

End of Flash Forward 2035  
Tags: the little things


	276. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 276

Flash Forward 2035

“Why are you on my door step, you little bald fool?”  
“Because I live in this awful town and I have no one else to talk to,” Kris sighed. “Are you going to let me in?”  
“Have you come with bad news?” Brad asked folding his arms over his chest. “I’ve already cried twice today, I don’t need a third reason. My face can’t cope with the frowns, and my doctor said he won’t give me anymore botox this month.”  
“I only asked if I could come in,” Kris sighed.  
“Fine but if it’s bad news I get to kick you in the nuts,” Brad shrugged moving out of the way to let Kris in.  
“This is a mistake,” Kris sighed walking into the kitchen.  
“Okay what do you want?”  
“I’m going to tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out and run and tell Adam,” Kris said taking a seat at the table. “I just want you to listen and maybe at the end of if you can maybe give me advice.”  
“What have you done?” Brad frowned. “If he’s in your house right now crying I’ll kick you in the nuts.”  
“So whatever happens I’m leaving here with sore nuts?” Kris asked. “Is that your answer to helping me?”  
“Well if you’d spit out what you’ve done,” Brad sighed. “It can’t be that bad. I mean you’re not exactly exciting.”  
“I’ve accepted a job offer,” Kris said quietly.  
“That’s it?” Brad asked. “That’s what you’re afraid to tell your husband?”  
“You don’t know what the job is yet,” Kris sighed.  
“Oh my god you’re going to be a porn star,” Brad gasped.  
“A porn star?” Kris asked. “That’s the first thing you thought of?”  
“Okay,” Brad sighed. “You’re going to be a judge on that show he likes.”  
“No,” Kris sighed.  
“Good because you do not have the talent to judge anyone,” Brad scoffed.  
“Yeah, I shouldn’t have come here,” Kris said before standing up.  
“Okay, okay,” Brad smiled grabbing Kris’s wrist. “Tell me your new job.”  
“I’m singing at an event.”  
“Someone actually asked you to sing?” Brad frowned. “You sure?”  
“I wish I could beat you up,” Kris answered seriously.  
“So why will Adam be annoyed by that?” Kris asked.  
“You don’t know who I’m going to be singing with.”  
“You are really dragging this thing out Allen,” Brad sighed.  
“It’s Gokey.”  
“Not it’s not okay,” Brad sighed. “I’ve got things to do today. I don’t have the time to sit around here and listen to… did you just say it’s Gokey?”  
“How bad do you think he’s going to freak?”  
“You’re cheating on your husband with Gokey?” Brad asked.  
“Probably not as bad as you are,” Kris sighed. “No I’m not cheating on my husband.”  
“That’s exactly what you’re doing,” Brad frowned. “You’re cheating on him with his enemy and his favorite thing in the world. You’re performing cheating on him.”  
“This is exactly what Adam’s going to say,” Kris sighed. “He’s as crazy as you are.”

……………………………………………..

“A date?” Elle scoffed. “Are you a little old for that?”  
“Aren’t you a little old for all those teddy bears you have on your bed?” Adam quizzed.  
“Isn’t it a little cruel to tease your own daughter?”  
“We are not too old,” Adam said ignoring Elle. “I still love your dad just like I did on our first date. So why shouldn’t we go on a date?”  
“Because you’re married,” Elle answered. “And you spend every day with each other.”  
“Why am I arguing with you instead of getting ready for my date?”  
“Because I’m the only one home and you like to argue,” Elle shrugged.  
“Why don’t you just help me pick something to wear for my date?”  
“Something black,” Elle nodded. “And not too tight.”  
“Are you calling me fat?”  
“You’re so goddamn touchy,” Elle complained.  
“I’ve came home at the wrong time, haven’t I?” Kris sighed walking into the bedroom.  
“Apparently he’s taking you out on a date tonight,” Elle shrugged. “And I think he’s trying to look hot or something.”  
“That won’t be hard to do,” Kris smirked.  
“Okay, I’m leaving,” Elle announced standing up. “Before you start making out, because I don’t need to see that.”  
“We’re going on a date?” Kris asked looking around the room. “Have I missed something? It’s not our anniversary is it?”  
“I’m being nice to you,” Adam shrugged. “I’m allowed to do that?”  
“So you’ve not done anything that’s going to freak me out?” Kris asked.  
“You’re asking me that?” Adam laughed. “Why would I do something to freak you out?”  
“There isn’t enough time in the world to answer your question,” Kris laughed. “Now where are we going?”  
“Nice little restaurant that’s just opened,” Adam answered.  
“Good,” Kris nodded taking off his jacket. “Because I’ve got something I want to tell you.”  
“Oh my god, is it bad?” Adam asked.  
“Why don’t we get ready,” Kris said pulling off his shirt. “So tell me about this restaurant. How did you find out about it?”  
“It’s a little Asian place,” Adam smiled watching Kris stripped.  
“Should we invite Elle along?” Kris asked. “I’d hate to leave her here alone.”  
“Sebastian should be back with Paige before we leave,” Adam shrugged. “I’ve gave her money for pizza, and you have the cutest ass ever.”  
“You have a pretty cute ass yourself,” Kris laughed pulling his pants back up.  
“How about an early night when we get back from the restaurant?” Adam suggested wrapping his arms around Kris’s waist from behind. “You’re looking a little tired.”  
“Are we at that age where sex becomes an early night?” Kris quizzed resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.  
“When we get back from the restaurant I’m going to lock us in this room and I’m going to fuck your brains out,” Adam answered. “Is that better?”  
“Do we really need to go to the restaurant?” Kris quizzed pressing his butt against Adam’s crotch. “We could have a really early night right now.”  
“I did a lot to get this table,” Adam smiled. “Plus we need our energy for what I’m going to do to you later, and you have something to tell me. And I want to be told.”  
“Yeah I don’t know so much,” Kris sighed pulling away from Adam.

………………………………………….

“It’s going to drive you crazy if you just keep looking at it,” Jacob remarked. “Put it away. You don’t have to do anything with it until Sophia does her part next week.”  
“It’s just it’s so small,” Gabe frowned examining the little cup. “Why can’t it be bigger?”  
“It’s big enough for you,” Jacob smirked.  
“That’s… what are you trying to say?” Gabe frowned. “Are you calling me small?”  
“Of course I’m not,” Jacob smiled. “I’m just saying you don’t have to put your junk into that cup. You just have to aim really good, and you’re great and that sort of thing.”  
“I am?” Gabe asked confused.  
“Sure,” Jacob shrugged. “You’ve never really missed the toilet seat.”  
“Do I seriously have to do this?” Gabe groaned. “There must be another way to do this.”  
“If we want a baby then you have to,” Jacob answered. “And it won’t be that bad.”  
“Won’t be that bad?” Gabe scoffed. “I have to masturbate into this cup,” he added holding up the cup. “How can that not be bad?”  
“Why are you acting like you’ve never masturbated before?” Jacob asked confused. “I know you have. Hell I’ve caught you.”  
“It’s one thing my husband knowing I do that,” Gabe sighed. “It’s another thing the doctors and nurses are going to know. It freaks me out.”  
“They deal with this every day,” Jacob pointed out. “And I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you. Aren’t I the prude in this relationship?”  
“You’re going to be there, aren’t you?” Jacob asked. “I mean you’re not going to leave me alone to do it?”  
“Isn’t that going to be worse?” Jacob asked. “I mean if the two of us are in the room together. They might think we’re up to something.”  
“They’re going to know I’m up to something anyway,” Gabe shrugged. “Might as well do it together.”  
“I don’t want them thinking I’m doing something,” Jacob frowned.  
“But it’s okay for me?”  
“Because I’m the prude in this family,” Jacob answered. “Look just think happy thoughts. Think about our baby.”  
“You want me to think about our baby while I’m filling up this little cup?” Gabe asked pulling a face.  
“Okay that was bad advice,” Jacob winced. “Think about me.”  
“Or you could be in the room with me,” Gabe shrugged.  
“Fine,” Jacob sighed. “But when we’re telling our child how they came into the world we’re leaving this part out, okay?”  
“I don’t need to be told twice,” Gabe nodded.

……………………………………

“Now don’t eat too much,” Adam warned. “I don’t want us being too full to actually do anything tonight. I want us trying positions we haven’t don’t since we were dating.”  
“Yeah we’ll just have the wine list thanks,” Kris said looking up at the waiter.  
“Well I didn’t see you there,” Adam said with an embarrassed laugh.  
“I’ll be right back,” the waiter smiled before walking away.  
“He’s going to tweet that later,” Kris frowned.  
“And the world will still know I’ve still got it,” Adam shrugged. “Nothing bad about that.”  
“What are you ordering?”  
“What is your news?” Adam answered.  
“What?”  
“You wanted to tell me something,” Adam answered. “You said you’d do it in the restaurant. Well we’re in the restaurant. Now spill.”  
“Not now,” Kris said shaking his head. “After we eat.”  
“It’s big, isn’t it?” Adam asked.  
“What makes you say that?” Kris asked.  
“You wouldn’t be this nervous if it wasn’t,” Adam answered. “So spill.”  
“Just be calm about it,” Kris sighed. “Please.”  
“Is it about the kids?” Adam asked. “Because I can’t be calm, and you can’t make me.”  
“It’s not about the kids,” Kris sighed. “It’s about me now stay calm.”  
Adam watched the waiter place their bottle of wine on the table before walking away. “I’m calm. Now spill.”  
“I’ve been given a job offer,” Kris said taking a sip of his wine. “A singing job.”  
“That’s what you’re scared to tell me?” Adam frowned. “What kind of singing job is it?”  
“It’s for a charity event,” Kris shrugged. “Nothing big.”  
“But that’s great news,” Adam smiled reaching across the table to take Kris’s hand. “So who contacted you? Someone you know?”  
“Someone I used to know,” Kris shrugged. “So what are you ordering?” he added handing Adam a menu.  
“So this is what you’re nervous,” Adam smirked accepting the menu. “It’s someone weird.”  
“I wouldn’t go…”  
“Who is it?”  
“Gokey,” Kris mumbled.  
“No seriously,” Adam laughed. “Who is it?”  
“Gokey asked me if I would headline his foundation,” Kris answered. “Now stay calm or we’ll never be allowed back here again.”  
“Give me that,” Adam snapped grabbing the wine bottle. “Are you telling me you actually said yes to that man?”  
“It’s for charity,” Kris shrugged.  
“I don’t care if it’s for Jesus,” Adam snapped. “You know how much he pisses me off. He’s probably only did it to annoy me.”  
“And not because he rates me as a musician?” Kris asked.  
“Why now?” Adam asked. “He’s doing this because my album came out this year. He’s trying to upstage me with my own husband. Well you can’t do it. Call him back and tell him no.”  
“Like hell I will,” Kris scoffed.  
“Kristopher I am your husband,” Adam said trying to sound calmly. “You can’t do this to me.”  
“What the hell am I doing?” Kris snapped. “I’m taking a job. Are you that so up yourself that you’re jealous of your own husband for taking some attention away from you?”  
“This has nothing to do with my ego and everything to do with that man,” Adam snapped. “And that fact that you would betray me like that.”  
“Your head is so far up your ass,” Kris said annoyed. “And I’m doing this concert and I’m going to enjoy it.”  
“Well I won’t be there to watch you.”  
“I wasn’t inviting you,” Kris shrugged.  
“And we’re not having an early night.”  
“Good,” Kris snapped. “I didn’t want one anyway.”  
“Would you like to order now?” the waiter asked standing between them.

TBC

End of Flash Forward 2035


	277. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 277

Flash Forward 2035

“So dating at your age isn’t worth it?” Elle asked sitting on the arm of the sofa.  
“What?” Adam yawned trying to open his eyes.  
“You slept on the sofa last night,” Elle answered. “And there was a lot of slamming of doors when you and Dad got back from your date. What happened, did he not agree to a second date?”  
“Shouldn’t you be at school,” Adam frowned sitting up. “Or not here.”  
“Just leaving,” Elle answered picking up her bag. “Sebastian’s dropping me off. He wanted me to remind you that you and Dad are looking after Rafe today.”  
“I remember.”  
“Well he’s still asleep in his crib,” Elle said. “And his breakfast is in the fridge. Now what happened with you and Dad?”  
“Nothing for you to worry about,” Adam smiled patting Elle’s knee.  
“So it’s nothing to do with accepting that gig from Gokey?”  
“He told you about that?” Adam frowned. “Was I the last to know?”  
“I was there when he got the phone call,” Elle shrugged. “So why are you annoyed with him?”  
“I’m not annoyed with him,” Adam answered.  
“I heard you call him baldy last night,” Elle pointed out.  
“I was just teasing.”  
“Well then you’re a pretty mean tease,” Elle frowned. “You know he’s sensitive about his hair.”  
“And I’m sensitive about my enemies,” Adam shrugged. “And your Dad knows that.”  
“So Gokey is your enemy?” Elle asked.  
“You don’t know our history,” Adam answered. “Let me tell you about the time he…”  
“No time,” Elle said grabbing her bag. “I want to finish high school.”  
“That’s rude, little girl,” Adam called out as Elle walked away.

…………………………………

“What do you mean you’re going maternity shopping for clothes?” Tye frowned. “They’re only taking your eggs, you’re not actually carrying their child. Are you?”  
“Of course not,” Sophia smiled. “But when Jacob offers to take you shopping in exchange for your eggs you take him up on the offer.”  
“Isn’t any of this even a little weird to you?” Tye whispered as he looked across the kitchen table at Tristan. “It’s like you and your brother are having a baby. Now I know your family is close, but isn’t that a bit much?”  
“It’s nothing like that at all,” Sophia sighed.  
“Of course it’s not,” Tristan said causing Sophia and Tye to look at him. “What?”  
“Nothing,” Tye said confused.  
“It’s okay,” Tristan smiled. “Papa told me all about it. Mommy’s just giving some of her eggs away. You need more than a few eggs to make a baby.”  
“I’m going to kill your Papa,” Tye whispered.  
“No you’re not,” Sophia scoffed.  
“Yeah you’re scared of Papa,” Tristan laughed.  
“Why do I even bother?” Tye asked.  
“I don’t know,” Sophia shrugged. “Now are you going to get the kids to school for me?”  
“Sophia are you ready to do some damage to Gabe’s credit card?” Jacob called out walking into the kitchen.  
“Nice of you to knock,” Tye sighed.  
“You’re welcome,” Jacob smiled. “Still sulking?”  
“I just love the fact that no one in this family cares what I think,” Tye shrugged. “I’m only married to you.”  
“He’s as bad as Gabe at times,” Jacob said shaking his head. “He spent all morning sulking about me taking his credit card. It’s like he doesn’t understand that his things belong to me now.”  
“And yours belong to him,” Sophia nodded.  
“Of course not,” Jacob scoffed. “Now are you ready?”  
“Going to be okay, honey?” Sophia asked leaning in to give Tye a kiss.  
“Does it matter if I’m not?” Tye asked.  
“Okay love you honey,” Sophia smiled as she followed Jacob out of the kitchen.

………………………………………………………….

“Sebastian shouldn’t you be…” Kris paused at the kitchen door as Adam closed the fridge. “Oh I thought you were Sebastian.”  
“He let me borrow his shorts,” Adam shrugged. “I didn’t think I would be welcome in the bedroom.”  
“The kids away?”  
“Just you me and Rafe,” Adam nodded pouring some milk into his coffee. “He’s still asleep.”  
“Okay,” Kris nodded. “So we’re alone.”  
“You can go hide in your studio if you want,” Adam shrugged. “Rafe and I will hang out together.”  
“Look, I’m sorry,” Kris sighed. “I think last night got out of hand. That’s not how I planned to tell you.”  
“No I’m sorry,” Adam sighed. “I turned into a big kid because I didn’t like how our night was going. I had it all planned out and then I got jealous when you told me.”  
“Jealous?” Kris frowned. “Why the hell would you be jealous?”  
“I don’t know,” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead. “That man just made it so easy for me to feel like I was thirteen again and the boys in class didn’t want to be my friend. I guess hearing he wanted you to perform and not me got me a little annoyed.”  
“You’re annoyed because you want to perform for Gokey’s charity?” Kris asked confused. “Is that what this is all about?”  
“I am the biggest selling performer of all time right now,” Adam answered. “And he didn’t ask me.”  
“Because he knows you would say no,” Kris pointed out. “I’m the one that’s going to go there as Adam Lambert’s husband. He asked me because I was the closest thing to you. I bet you your name ends up on those posters anyway. I’ll probably be called Mrs Adam Lambert.”  
“Or he doesn’t want gay guys at his event,” Adam shrugged.  
“And what the hell am I?”  
“You know Gokey doesn’t see you as a gay guy,” Adam sighed. “He just thinks I’m some sort of crazy stalker that you’ve given it to.”  
“I really don’t want to argue about him again,” Kris sighed. “If you really don’t want me to do it I won’t. Just say the word and I’ll call him up and cancel.”  
“I don’t want that,” Adam sighed. “Can we just forget about my little crazy moment? Jealously doesn’t suit me well, but yet I still insist on wearing it.”  
“So you’re jealous of me singing or you not?”  
“I’m jealous of not being considered a man by Gokey,” Adam answered causing Kris to frown.  
“Now you’re not a man?”  
“Not in Gokey’s eyes,” Adam shrugged. “He never included me in anything when it came to you guys. When we were in the mansion it was you and the guys in the sitting room, while I sat in one of the girls rooms teaching them how to apply makeup properly.”  
“And you wanted to be in the sitting room playing video games and seeing who could fart the loudest?” Kris quizzed causing Adam to pull a face. “Sadly I never won that one because Sarver’s were pretty loud.”  
“That’s what you spend your time doing?” Adam frowned.  
“And talking about who out of the girls they thought was the hottest.”  
“And what was your answer to that?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I was a married man,” Adam shrugged. “Plus if I said you they wouldn’t let me play the farting game anymore.”  
“But you wanted to say me?” Adam asked moving closer to Kris.  
“Well you were the hottest one in there,” Kris shrugged. “And more of a man than any of them.”  
“I’ve never really been good at video games though,” Adam shrugged.  
“But you would win the farting game hands down,” Kris shrugged wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist.  
“I’ve never farted a day in my life,” Adam frowned.  
“Of course not,” Kris smiled leaning up to give Adam a kiss on the cheek. “Now do you want me to call Gokey and tell him I can’t make it?”  
“Of course I don’t,” Adam sighed. “I’ve already heard you calling your friends in Conway to see if they can get the band back together. I don’t want to spoil it for everyone.”  
“I got a little excited,” Kris shrugged.  
“So they said yes?”  
“They’re available,” Kris nodded.  
“And coming to LA?” Adam asked.  
“I told them I’d call them later today with an answer,” Kris answered. “But only if you’re okay with it.”  
“I’ll be in the front row with my I love Kris Allen t-shirt,” Adam smiled.  
“You have a Kris Allen t-shirt?”  
“A I love Kris Allen t-shirt,” Adam corrected.

…………………………………………………

“You have to get this top,” Jacob pleaded. “It would look so good with your boobs.”  
“Can you leave my boobs out of it?” Sophia sighed looking at herself in the mirror. “What about my hips?”  
“Yeah well there’s nothing we can do about that,” Jacob winced. “Let’s just focus on the boobs. Now let me see if go any higher,” he added as he grabbed Sophia’s shoulder straps.  
“Will you let me go, you crazy freak?” Sophia gasped trying to pull away.  
“I’m helping,” Jacob sighed pulling Sophia back by her bra straps. “Now stop struggling.”  
“Can I help you both?”  
Sophia pushed Jacob away as the sales assistant came towards them. “We’re fine thank you.”  
“Actually we could use another set of eyes,” Jacob said pulling the sales assistant back by the elbow. “We’re looking for a top like she’s wearing now, but better.”  
“Better?” the sales assistant asked. “I don’t understand.”  
“Well a top that makes her boobs stand up more,” Jacob explained.  
“Jacob,” Sophia gasped smacking Jacob’s arm.  
“Okay that came out wrong,” Jacob sighed. “I just mean she’s had two kids and her boobs aren’t as… well they aren’t where they used to be.”  
“I swear to god Jacob,” Sophia warned.  
“Well you can’t deny Grace used them like they were her own,” Jacob shrugged turned to the sales assistant. “So is there a top you can recommend?”  
“I think your girlfriend’s boobs look fine,” the sales assistant remarked looking Sophia up and down.  
“Oh she’s not my girlfriend,” Jacob laughed. “She’s my sister.”  
“You’re talking about your sister’s breasts?” the sales assistant asked with a frown.  
“It’s okay,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m gay.”  
“Yeah well I’m just going to go over there now,” the sales assistant frowned before walking away.  
“Well that wasn’t weird,” Sophia remarked sarcastically. “Now leave my boobs alone.”  
“Why are you being a bigger bitch than normal?” Jacob frowned. “Is it because of Tye?”  
“Of course not,” Sophia sighed. “It’s nothing.”  
“It’s something,” Jacob remarked. “The way you talked to that guy that took our parking space.”  
“He deserved it,” Sophia shrugged.  
“So what else is wrong?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Yeah we could do this all day,” Jacob remarked. “Why don’t you just tell me now?”  
“I’m scared.”  
“Of shopping?” Jacob asked. “Because you don’t have to be scared. You’re working with a professional.”  
“I mean about the baby.”  
“I know you did,” Jacob frowned. “I was just trying to change the subject. What are you scared about?”  
“I don’t know,” Sophia shrugged. “Just scared.”  
“Are you having second thoughts?” Jacob asked cautiously.  
“What happens if something goes wrong?” Sophia asked quietly.  
“What could go wrong?” Jacob asked. “You aren’t going to be carrying the baby.”  
“But it will be my eggs,” Sophia pointed out.  
“And?”  
“What if the baby has downs?” Sophia asked. “What if I help bring another downs baby into this world? Don’t you wonder why me and Tye have decided not to have any more kids.”  
“Are you saying you don’t want me to have a kid like Grace?” Jacob asked.  
“I love my daughter with all my heart,” Sophia explained. “But she is a lot of work.”  
“I will take Grace off of your hands right now,” Jacob shrugged. “All you have to do is ask.”  
“I’m not asking,” Sophia smiled.  
“Seriously though,” Jacob smiled. “If Gabe and I are lucky enough to have a baby just like Grace then I will be forever in your debt.”  
“You mean that?”  
“Gabe and I want a baby,” Jacob nodded. “Not a fashion accessory.”  
“You’re pretty cool for being a pain in the ass,” Sophia smiled.  
“Your boobs still need a better top,” Jacob shrugged.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	278. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 278

Flash Forward 2035

“Why is dad like a little girl going to her first concert?” Sebastian frowned watching his dad look out of the living room window.  
“His little friends from home are on their way,” Adam shrugged. “He’s missed them.”  
“He couldn’t have missed them that much,” Sebastian remarked. “He hardly talks to them.”  
“Well they’re going to stay for a few days to rehearse for that charity event,” Adam shrugged. “I’m sure there will be plenty of talking between them.”  
“You don’t sound excited about this,” Sebastian remarked.  
“Your Dad turns into quite the boy when he’s around his friends,” Adam sighed. “It’s not fun to watch.”  
“Is that why you warned us all not to tell Uncle Brad they’re here?” Sebastian asked. “So he doesn’t come over to laugh at Dad?”  
“No,” Adam answered. “So he doesn’t join in.”  
“Uncle Brad acting like one of the boys?” Sebastian frowned. “Seriously?”  
“Your Uncle Brad can adapt to any situation,” Adam answered. “Trust me.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2011

Kris didn't know how much longer he could take the weirdness of everything that was surrounding him and looking to his husband for help was useless. Adam sat squashed together with Kris on the lazy boy chair smiling at what he was witnessing. Kris tried not to roll his eyes but with Adam, Cheeks and all of his oldest friends in one room rolling his eyes was called for.  
“Okay, explain it to me again.” Cheeks stood with his hands on his hips in the middle of the room wearing his usual tight jeans and nothing much else. “You're a cheer leading coach but you're not gay?” Two of Kris's friend shook their heads.  
“Okay by not gay you mean you haven't told Mommy and Daddy yet, but you're out every night hitting on cute twinks like me?” Kris watched in horror as his closest friends tried to understand the funny little man in the middle of the room.  
“Brad they don't kiss boys,” Adam said trying his best to help out the confused boys.  
“But they're cheer leaders Adam,” Cheeks pointed out.  
“Straight cheer leaders,” Adam answered with a smile knowing that Cheeks would not accept that for an answer.  
“Oh like that could ever happen. That's like saying there are straight figure skaters in the world. It just doesn't happen,” Cheeks commented with a smile.  
“Anyway,” Kris sighed loudly speaking for the first time since everyone had arrived. “You guys have a good flight?” Kris ignored Adam's teasing giggle and listened to his friends chatter about their journey. It felt good to be surrounded by his husband and friends, even Cheeks if he had to admit it. Even Adam looked like he was enjoying himself or he was a better actor that Kris had thought. But Kris wasn't going to worry about Adam, his worry was kept for Cheeks who Kris had just realised was trying to put both legs over his friend Aaron's shoulders.  
“Cheeks stop that,” Kris yelled like he was scolding a naughty child.  
“But he asked me to,” Cheek's complained as he climbed down.

….........................................................................

It was Adam's turn to be weird out as he sat around the TV with his husband and friends and watched some sort of sports game. He tried to cheer along whenever everyone else did but really if it wasn't for the fact that Cheeks was there too he would have gave up and walked out over an hour ago.  
“Pass the damn thing will you?” Kris shouted at the TV screen while stuffing his face full of chips. Adam couldn't believe his cute little twink of a husband had gone from quiet and cool to a crazy beer drinking wild man in under an hour. If Adam was honest with himself he was a little turned on by it all even with a mouth full of chips his husband still looked good enough to eat. It was the first time they had sat down together side by side to watch a sports game, and Adam was wondering why they had never done it a lot sooner. It was just a little annoying that it took a bunch of sweaty sports players to turn his quiet husband wild.  
“Okay for heaven’s sake there has to be more than one ball there. Why are they all fighting over that one?” All eyes landed on Cheeks. “What? Is that a stupid question to ask?”  
One by one the jocks all rolled their eyes causing Adam to breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't ask that question first.  
“Is your team winning baby?” Adam whispered the baby part so he didn't embarrass his husband in front of his friends.  
“Playing like a group of girl scouts,” Kris mumbled not taking his eyes off the TV screen. He balled his fists together as his jaw clenched shut at whatever was happening in the game.  
As gently as he could Adam slipped his hand under Kris's top to rub circles in his husband's lower back. “Baby it's just a game,” Adam whispered.  
Kris's whole body tensed as Adam massaged his skin with his strong hand. “They have to win this one,” Kris answered.  
“Because the world will end if they don't?” Adam laughed as he wrapped his hand around Kris's waist.  
“Yeah very funny,” Kris snapped. “And will you stop touching me I'm trying to watch the game.” Kris wiggled out of Adam's reach.  
“I'm going to go check on Sophia,” Adam said quietly as he stood from the lazy boy. Kris kept his eyes on the TV ignoring Adam as he walked away.

….............................................................

Adam lay on top of he and Kris's bed with Sophia laying on his chest her tiny face pressed against his cheek.  
“I don't know what's up with your Daddy today baby but I don't think it's about his precious game. I'm telling you honey I have no fucking...” Adam paused biting his bottom lip as he look at his daughter. “You don't tell anyone I just cursed I won't tell them you dribble in your sleep. Deal?” Sophia snuggled her face into Adam's neck. “I'm taking that as a yes.” Adam brought his hand up to Sophia's back rubbing it gently. “It's not like we've never fought. There were times I'm ashamed to say I could have easily strangled your Daddy's cute little neck. But this is supposed to be the fun times baby. Do you know your Daddy has been talking about you for years? He's been dreaming you up in his mind all his life,” Adam explained to his daughter. “You're his first real love baby, and I just wish he would enjoy this time while he can cause you won't want to be laying on our chests for snuggles for very long. You'll want to get out there in the world and you won't want your crazy old dads around. We need to enjoy the snuggles while we can. I just wish Daddy would see that. I wish he would remember his dreams of you. They were so beautiful baby and yes I did feel a little freaked out at first but your Daddy soon changed my mind.

…………………………………………….

Kris stood at the bottom of the bed looking at his husband and daughter.” Adam?” Kris's voice came out in a soft whisper.  
“Yeah?” Adam answered without opening his eyes.  
“Adam?” Kris repeated.  
Adam opened his eyes slowly to see his husband in tears at the bed of the bed.  
“I'm an asshole,” Kris choked out.  
Adam held out his hand.” Come here.”  
Kris crawled over the bed and into his husband's arms. “I'm so sorry.” He pressed his face into Adam's neck.  
“It's okay baby,” Adam whispered. “We'll work through it. I'm not going to let you go.” Adam held Kris against him while Sophia lay asleep on his chest. “I love you. That's all that matters right now, okay. Nothing else but what's in this bed matters right now.” Kris nodded Adam's neck. “Good now get some sleep and when you wake up I'll be here.” Adam lay with both the loves of his life in his arms and listened as both of them fell into a deep sleep. He had to smile even with everything going on because Kris had been right all those years ago. He was made to be a family man.

End of Flashback 2011

Flash Forward 2025

“They haven’t changed,” Adam remarked as Kris walked into the kitchen to get more beer.  
“Why are you sitting in here on your own?” Kris smiled leaning down to kiss the top of Adam’s head. “Come out back and join us.”  
“I have a headache coming on,” Adam shrugged. “I might get an early night.”  
“You okay?”  
“It must be all the testosterone in the house,” Adam joked standing up. “It’s all going to my head.”  
“I told the guys they didn’t have to get a hotel,” Kris said. “I can send them to a hotel if you want.”  
“Of course not,” Adam smiled. “You guys need to practice. Just enjoy yourself, and the next time Brad is over you can’t complain,” he added with a joke.”  
“How is that possible?” Kris frowned.  
“Just don’t come to bed drunk,” Adam smiled leaning in to kiss Kris’s cheek.  
“Well I can’t promise that,” Kris joked.

…………………………………………….

“Papa?” Sebastian asked poking his head around Adam’s bedroom door.  
“Can’t sleep?”  
“My bedroom is right under the porch,” Sebastian sighed. “I’ve been laying listening to dad and his friends bad taste in jokes.”  
“Yeah they all have seemed to turn into sixteen year old boys again,” Adam remarked.  
“They’re giving each other horsey rides around the garden,” Sebastian said climbing onto Kris’s side of the bed. “Teenagers don’t do that these days. I’m guessing teenage boys did it in your day.”  
“I wouldn’t know, honey,” Adam smiled. “The only teenage boy I knew when I was young was your Uncle Neil, and I wasn’t cool enough to hang out with him and his friends.”  
“This whole thing makes you uncomfortable doesn’t it?” Sebastian asked leaning back on the pillows.  
“What’s that?”  
“A group of men together,” Sebastian answered. “Does it take you back to a bad place?”  
“It’s hard to believe, honey, but I wasn’t as cool as I am right now,” Adam smiled. “I guess my teen years were a little tough for me.”  
“Are dads friends mean?”  
“Of course not,” Adam smiled. “They’re actually all pretty cool guys. I guess I’m just not that good around manly men. I mean do you know you’re the only jock I’ve ever really gotten along with?”  
“I would have been your friend if we were in high school together,” Sebastian shrugged. “I bet you had all the pretty girls around you.”  
“If only every teenage boy was like you,” Adam smiled warmly.  
“But seriously, Papa,” Sebastian said. “You shouldn’t hide yourself up here away from them. If guys like that don’t see how amazing you are then that’s their fault.”  
“Okay how did you get to be so cool?” Adam asked causing Sebastian to laugh.  
“You know I’m right,” Sebastian shrugged. “Now what are you watching?”  
“Sound of music.”  
“Yeah don’t tell them you watch that,” Sebastian frowned. “I’m struggling not to kick your ass right now.”  
“There is nothing wrong with dancing children,” Adam pointed out.  
“There’s everything wrong with their outfits,” Sebastian remarked looking at the screen.  
“See,” Adam smiled. “You are like the perfect man. You’re into sports and really fit, and yet you still notice fashion. I don’t know how the hell I did it, but I raised the perfect man.”  
“I really don’t like being called fit by my Papa,” Sebastian frowned.  
“Save that for Paige?” Adam smirked.  
“Okay lets watch the singing children,” Sebastian said changing the subject.  
“I want to talk about Paige,” Adam teased.  
“I’ll open the bedroom window and let Dad’s friends hear what you’re listening to,” Sebastian warned. “I’m sure the manly men would love to hear that.”  
“Papa,” Elle whined bursting into the bedroom. “Can you tell Dad’s friends to stop being freaks?”  
“What are they doing?”  
“One of them is wearing my skirt and dancing around pretending to be Madonna,” Elle whined looking out of the window.  
“Manly men?” Adam quizzed looking at Sebastian.  
“His big butt is going to stretch it,” Elle complained. “And it’s my favorite one.”  
“Yeah you really shouldn’t be intimidated by them,” Sebastian remarked. “You’d probably be the toughest guy among them.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	279. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 279

Flash Forward 2035

“No, no,” Charles laughed. “The funniest time was when Kris split his pants doing that dance at the park. He had to walk all the way back home in his Ninja Turtles boxers.”  
“All ten miles of it,” Cale added with a loud laugh.  
“Camping was better,” Kris smiled across the kitchen table causing Adam to look at him.  
“What happened during camping?”  
“Like hell camping was better,” Cale scoffed. “Mama Allen wouldn’t let her little boy go unless he shared a tent with one of us.”  
“How the hell he ended up sharing sleeping bag with us is still confusing,” Charles nodded.  
“You shared a sleeping bag?” Adam frowned. “Why?”  
“There was a big ass snake in mine,” Kris frowned. “I wasn’t going to share it with that.”  
“So you decided to share with my big ass snake instead,” Cale teased causing everyone to laugh but Adam.  
“So what’s why you liked camping so much?” Adam frowned giving his husband a look.  
“Liked camping?” Cale laughed. “He insisted we go every weekend after that.”  
“We should have known you were gay then, Allen,” Charles joked.  
“Nah it was the poster of N’sync on his wall that should have gave away the fact that he was gay,” Cale joked.  
“Or the fact he always ended up falling asleep on one of our shoulders at the movies.”  
“Or how it was always his idea to play strip poker.”  
“Or go skinny dipping,” Charles laughed causing Adam to jump up.  
“Adam,” Kris frowned. “You okay?”  
“I forgot,” Adam stuttered.  
“Forgot what?”  
“Forgot… I forgot I’ve got an appointment,” Adam stuttered walking backwards out of the kitchen. “Hair appointment. You guys carry on, I’ll be back before dinner.”  
“But you had a hair appointment yesterday,” Kris called out as Adam raced out of the front door.  
“Bye,” Adam yelled before the front door slammed shut.

…………………………………………………

“Open the door you little elf,” Adam yelled banging hard on the door.  
“You know, I don’t have to take this abuse,” Brad frowned pulling open the front door.  
“Sure you do,” Adam said pushing Brad backwards into the house.  
“If you want to be rough with me baby you’ll have to hurry,” Brad smiled. “Cass is due back anytime now.”  
“I’m to freaked out to joke with you,” Adam frowned pushing Brad towards the kitchen. “You have alcohol, don’t you?”  
“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Brad asked.  
“Good,” Adam nodded. “Bring me the hard stuff.”  
“Are you going to let me know why we’re going to start drinking at ten in the morning or is it a surprise for when you’re drunk?”  
“There are so many thoughts going on in my head right now,” Adam frowned grabbing two glasses.  
“So it’s to do with the little bald guy,” Brad sighed. “Should I get another glass? Is he going to be following you here?”  
“He’s at home with his friends,” Adam frowned. “From Conway.”  
“The boys are in town?” Brad smiled. “And you didn’t tell me?”  
“Because you make things weird,” Adam said downing his drink.  
“But you like weird,” Brad pointed out as he poured another.  
“We’ll I’ve found a weird I don’t like,” Adam frowned.  
“And are you going to share?” Brad quizzed. “You know I don’t like secrets. I need to know everything about everyone. Why do you think I subscribe to every entertainment magazine there is?”  
“This information isn’t in any magazine,” Adam sighed.  
“What is it?” Brad asked banging the table in front of him. “Tell me or no more drink.”  
“I found something out about Kris,” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead. “Something I didn’t know.”  
“Baldy has a secret?” Brad asked. “I’m impressed. So what is it? Is he paying for prostitutes?”  
“What?” Adam frowned. “God no. Why the hell would you ask that?”  
“I was watching a reality show where men told their wives they’d blown the life savings on prostitutes last night,” Brad shrugged. “It was called. I’ve blown it on a hoe.”  
“What are you talking about?” Adam asked confused.  
“Then the wives get a chance to win the money back by beating up a dummy that looks their husbands with a bat. First one to knock their husband’s head off wins.”  
“What?”  
“It’s a reality show,” Brad sighed. “It’s like you’re not even listening to me.”  
“How did this become about you?” Adam asked confused.  
“Because your story is boring me,” Brad answered honestly.  
“You don’t know my story.”  
“Because you’re taking so fucking long to tell me it,” Brad shrugged. “You think everything you do is an episode of a TV show.”  
“Says the man who raved on about a reality show for half my life,” Adam said sarcastically.  
“I could talk about the mind blowing sex I had with my husband,” Brad smiled.  
“Me,” Adam snapped pointing to himself. “It’s about me.”  
“Well hurry the fuck up,” Brad snapped back.  
“Kris my husband,” Adam began. “He’s had gay sexual experiences.”  
“Are you telling me this is the first time you guys have had sex?” Brad frowned in confusion. “Oh my god you guys have had a sexless marriage all these years?”  
“How can you be so fucking stupid?” Adam snapped.  
“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”  
“He had gay experiences before me,” Adam snapped. “Before I met him. With his friends.”  
“You’re not his only?” Brad frowned.  
“That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” Adam sighed.  
“That little whore,” Brad frowned. “How do you know?”  
“I spent my breakfast time listening to fun Kris stories,” Adam frowned.  
“He came out and told you all this?” Brad frowned. “In front of them?”  
“He didn’t actually say it,” Adam answered. “But it was implied.”  
“Implied how?” Brad asked. “Was there some sort of demonstration? Was there nudity?”  
“I just know it,” Adam sighed. “I know he was fooling around with his friends long before he was fooling around with them.”  
“That’s not a pretty thought,” Brad said pulling a face. “Just thinking of all those naked bodies sliding together. Well that just makes me…”  
“Will you shut up?” Adam snapped. “You’re putting images into my head.”  
“You should see the one I’ve got,” Brad shrugged. “Your husband naked.”  
“Brad,” Adam warned.  
“But seriously,” Brad smiled taking Adam’s hand in his. “Your husband has secrets from you. That’s never good for a marriage.”  
“How many secrets have you got from Cassidy?” Adam asked sarcastically.  
“And look at the state of our marriage,” Brad said rolling his eyes. “Okay lets go.”  
“Where are we going?” Adam asked as Brad pulled him up from the table.  
“To see your little bald husband,” Brad answered.  
“No,” Adam groaned pulling Brad back. “I promised Kris I wouldn’t let you know his friends are here.”  
“And why the hell not?”  
“Because you make ever situation about you,” Adam answered.  
“Those were Kris’s words, weren’t they?” Brad frowned.  
“His actually words were that little elf is getting nowhere near my friends because he thinks this is his world and we only live in it.”  
“Okay let’s go,” Brad frowned pulling Adam towards the front door.  
“This is going to end in tears,” Adam complained.  
“Probably,” Brad shrugged slamming the front door behind them.

…………………………………………………..

“I don’t see them,” Adam said poking his head around the living room door. “Okay lets go. They must be out.”  
“They’re in the backyard,” Brad said walking through the kitchen.  
“I’m begging you to be normal,” Adam whispered following Brad.  
“You want me to be normal?” Brad scoffed. “What about your husband.”  
“What about…” Adam froze as he looked out of the kitchen window. “Okay what are they doing?”  
“I think the kids call it an orgy,” Brad answered.  
“Bradley don’t talk right now,” Adam snapped. “There are too many things going on in my mind. Seriously what are they doing?”  
“I think they’re wrestling,” Brad frowned. “Your husband’s trying to be straight.”  
“He’s got some guys head between his legs,” Adam frowned. “That’s not being straight.”  
“Come on,” Brad said pulling Adam away from the window.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Upstairs to Sophia’s room,” Brad answered. “We can see out the back really good, and spy on them.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“When you and Kris go for your private chats you always go onto the porch,” Brad answered.  
“And you come up here and spy on us?” Adam frowned following Brad into Sophia’s old bedroom.  
“Why do you sound surprised by that?” Brad laughed. “It’s like you don’t even know me.”  
“Shut up and open the window,” Adam sighed.  
“Welcome to the dark side,” Brad smiled.

………………………………………………….

“How is that funny?” Brad frowned. “I don’t get it.”  
“They’re talking about sports,” Adam whispered. “Of course you don’t get it. This is stupid, Brad. We’re laying under my daughter’s bedroom window hoping to hear something that’s only going to upset me anyway. Maybe I don’t want to hear about my husband and his past.”  
“Did Kris tell you that you were the only man he’s been with?” Brad quizzed leaning back against the wall.  
“Yes,” Adam sighed.  
“Then we have the right,” Brad smiled.  
“I just don’t want to hear something that I don’t need to hear,” Adam sighed. “That might actually kill me.”  
“I might actually kill you,” Brad whispered. “If you don’t shut up in let me hear them.”  
“Well I’m not listening to them,” Adam pouted.

………………………………………..

“So this is your life?” Cale quizzed taking a seat on the porch next to Charles. “It’s pretty sweet.”  
“I like it,” Kris shrugged.  
“This is not how I thought your life would turn out,” Charles laughed shaking his head. “I so had plans for us spending our fifties touring the playboy mansion for twenty year old girlfriends who only love us for our money.”  
“We don’t have any money,” Cale remarked.  
“That’s why we needed Kris,” Charles shrugged. “But he had to turn his back on the young twenty year old bunnies.”  
“From what I hear he turns his back on Adam too,” Cale joked causing Brad to sit up.  
“Wake up bitch,” he whispered poking Adam’s side. “The three idiots are talking about you?”  
“What are they saying?” Adam whispered sitting up.  
“I don’t know,” Brad sighed. “You’re talking and I can’t hear.”  
“Well shut up then,” Adam snapped before peeking over the window ledge.  
“Yeah we’ll I’m not talking about my sex life with my husband,” Kris remarked causing Adam’s eyes to widen.”  
“So there’s still a sex life to talk about?” Cale asked. “That’s impressive.”  
“My wife threatens me if I even touch her these days,” Charles remarked.  
“Probably because you talk about getting a girlfriend,” Kris remarked.  
“Like we’d tell our wives about our girlfriend’s,” Cale laughed.  
“You two are joking right?” Kris frowned.  
“About what?”  
“You don’t have girlfriends.”  
“Not right now,” Cale shrugged. “In the past sure.”  
“While being married?”  
“Don’t act like it’s a big shook,” Charles laughed. “You can’t tell us you haven’t stepped out on Adam from time to time.”  
“I can,” Kris answered. “Of course I haven’t.”  
“He isn’t here, Kris,” Cale smirked. “You can be honest with your boys. What about when he’s away on tour. Are you telling me you just stayed at home and waited for him.”  
“I took care of our children,” Kris answered.  
“So what’s he doing while he’s on tour?”  
“I trust Adam completely,” Kris answered causing Adam to smile.  
“Then you’re fucking stupid,” Charles laughed. “I’ve seen the way he rubs himself all over his band. There is no way in hell there isn’t anything going on with any of them.”  
“They’re straight.”  
“I don’t think that would stop your husband,” Charles laughed.  
“I’m going to kick that big ones ass,” Brad frowned.  
“Don’t talk about Adam that way,” Kris frowned.  
“He don’t get us wrong,” Cale remarked. “We love Adam, but it just doesn’t seem natural that two guys could be faithful to each other. I get why a man and woman do it. The man’s too scared of his wife, but you guys can do what you want.”  
“And I don’t want any other man,” Kris shrugged. “And neither does my husband.”  
“So you’re telling me in the twenty five years you’ve been married to Adam you’ve never been unfaithful?” Cale asked.  
“Want me to be honest?” Kris asked.  
“It’s not like we’re going to tell anyone,” Charles shrugged. “We’ve been keeping your secrets for years.”  
“Okay, honest,” Kris started.  
“I don’t want to know,” Adam said closing the window.  
“What are you doing?” Brad snapped. “He was just going to say something there.”  
“I don’t want to know,” Adam said standing up and backing away towards the bedroom door. “I just don’t what to know,” he added before walking out.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	280. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“So you’re just going to sit here and do nothing?” Brad asked looking down the sofa at Adam.

“What do you want me to do?” Adam shrugged.

“Demand to know what your husband was going to say,” Brad answered. “Why did you close that damn window?”

“Because I don’t want to know what he was about to say,” Adam shrugged. “Why are you so damn interested?”

“Because this is the most fun I’ve had in months,” Brad answered honestly. “Now stop being a little bitch and let me have my fun.”

“Just drop it,” Adam sighed. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay,” Brad nodded. “I can do that.”

“Good,” Adam sighed. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You,” Brad smiled.

“Do we have to?” Adam sighed.

“So how many times did you do it?” Brad whispered.

“Do what?” Adam whispered back.

“Cheated on Kris.”

“Are you high?” Adam snapped.

“It’s just us,” Brad said looking around the living room. “All those nights on tour. Not even once.”

“No,” Adam frowned. “Not once.”

“Not with any of the band?” Brad quizzed. “Not with Tommy?”

“I’ll hit you in a minute,” Adam frowned.

“Okay so not with Tommy,” Brad sighed. “What about all the cute groupies on tour?”

“What about them?”

“You’ve never…”

“Never,” Adam interrupted.

“Well you’ve got to have made out with a few,” Brad frowned. “Please tell me you did that.”

“I haven’t done anything with anyone since I’ve been married to Kris,” Adam answered. “Hell since the day I met Kris. Nothing.”

“Are you telling me that you’ve never even kissed another person in the last twenty-six years?” Brad asked confused.

“You’re married,” Adam shrugged. “Are you telling me you have?”

“I kissed the delivery guy last week when he brought me a pizza,” Brad shrugged. “I have no weird feelings about kissing other men. You my friend, are a weirdo.”

“I love my husband,” Adam sulked. “There’s nothing weird about that.”

“Let’s just talk about something else,” Brad sighed. “This is making me sad.”

“Why don’t we just be quiet?” Adam asked annoyed. “I’m getting a headache.”

“You know I hate not knowing everything,” Brad frowned. “You should never have closed that window.”

“Just shut up,” Adam sighed.

“I’m going to have to find out if Kris cheats on you, Adam,” Brad shrugged. “I’ll never sleep until I do.”

“I know he doesn’t cheat,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“We have to test him,” Brad said sitting up. “That’s exactly what we have to do.”

“No we do not,” Adam frowned. “Just drop it.”

“He’s going out tonight with those two, isn’t he?”

What?” Adam frowned.

“When we were spying on them I heard Kris say he would take them to this bar he likes,” Brad answered. “A sports bar or something.”

“And?”

“And give me an hour and I’ll have everything sorted,” Brad smiled before standing up.

“I don’t know what the means,” Adam frowned watching Brad leave. “Bradley what does that mean?”

………………………………………

“So dad was one of those men?” Sebastian asked looking out of the kitchen window.

“One of those men?” Adam asked. “What does that mean?”

“He’s rolling around on the grass with Charles,” Sebastian answered. “He’s one of those men who think they’re still six.”

“Your Dad gets a little childish when he’s around his old friends,” Adam smiled.

“It’s weird,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head. “I mean did you used to wrestle on the ground with your friends?”

“Only your Uncle Brad,” Adam shrugged. “Although I was dating him at the time. And I wouldn’t call it wrestling. It was more like…”

“I don’t need to know what it was like,” Sebastian interrupted holding up his hands. “Let’s change the subject.”

“How’s school?”

“I know everything they need to teach me,” Sebastian answered. “I’m just waiting until I can leave.”

“A few months you’ll be eighteen,” Adam pointed out. “That’ll make a difference, and you don’t know everything they have to teach you. You’re smart, but not that smart.”

“You don’t know my teachers,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Yeah I was a smart ass with my teachers too,” Adam nodded. “They hated me.”

“Someone hated you?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen with Charles and Cale following.

“Enjoy your little game?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Still the champion,” Charles said holding up his arms.

“I don’t doubt that,” Sebastian smirked.

“Got something to say little man?” Charles asked nudging Sebastian’s side. “You’re the big boxer in the family. How about testing out those skills with your Uncle Charles?”

“How about you don’t touch my son,” Adam frowned.

“Adam,” Kris whispered.

“Relax Papa Bear,” Charles smirked. “Just teasing the boy.”

“Well why don’t we get ready?” Kris asked. “I’m taking the guys to that sports bar. Want to come?”

“What do you think?” Adam asked sarcastically.

“Yeah well I’ll try not to wake you when I get in,” Kris smiled before giving Adam a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Try not to get drunk either,” Adam called out after him.

“You don’t like Dad’s friends, do you?” Sebastian quizzed.

“What gave it away?” Adam asked sarcastically.

…………………………………………

“Okay I’m here,” Adam sighed climbing into Brad’s car. “Can I just say this I weird.”

“This is a stakeout,” Brad smiled pulling the car away from Adam’s drive.

“Is that way you told me to wear all black?” Adam quizzed looking down at himself.

“No darling,” Brad smiled. “I told you to wear all black because it’ sliming.”

“You’re a bitch,” Adam frowned.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me, Brad?”

“Jesus,” Adam screeched at the sound of a voice coming from the backseat. “Who the fuck are you?”

“This is my friend,” Brad smiled pointing over his shoulder. “Leo. Leo this is Adam.”

“I’m a huge fan,” Leo gushed pushing his hand through the gaps of the seats to touch Adam’s shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked looking between Leo and Brad.

“Who does Leo look like?”

“What?” Adam frowned.

“Have a look at Leo,” Brad smiled. “Look at the black hair and the strong features. Who does he look like?”

“Me a little,” Adam frowned studying Leo’s face.

“Want to know what he looks so much like you?” Brad asked glancing at Adam.

“Go on,” Adam said frowning at Leo.

“He’s only the number one Adam Lambert lookalike in Vegas,” Brad smiled. “I mean he’s thirty years younger than you, but he is a tribute act.”

“No seriously,” Adam laughed. “Who is he?”

“He’s your tribute act,” Brad answered.

“But I don’t look like that,” Adam frowned.

“He’s here to help us with Kris,” Brad explained.

“I’m the bait,” Leo smiled.

“We’re going to get him to hit on Kris at the bar,” Brad explained. “And we’re going to sit back and watch.

“But I don’t look like that,” Adam repeated.

………………………………………

“Seriously, I don’t look like that,” Adam whispered as he followed Brad to the back of the bar.

“Will you let it go.”

“Is that how people see me?” Adam asked.

“He’s a good looking guy,” Brad shrugged. “What’s your problem?”

“His nose is too big for a start,” Adam pouted.

“Well people pay to see him,” Brad shrugged. “He’s probably done more gigs than you in the last three years.”

“How the hell do you know him?”

“I bumped into him a few years back,” Brad shrugged. “Cassidy and I wanted a giggle so we thought we’d go see your tribute act. He was singing with a Freddie Mercury act.”

“I don’t want the whole story,” Adam sighed. “Just the facts.”

“Well I went up to him after and told him how good he was,” Brad shrugged. “And he recognised me. Apparently I’m quite famous.”

“As my ex,” Adam added sarcastically.

“He’s a better singer than you are,” Brad snapped back. “Now as I was saying. We talked and we kept in touch. He moved here a few weeks back. He’s been bitching at me to introduce you both, but I didn’t think you’d want to. But now you need him.”

“What the hell do I need him for?”

“To hit on your husband,” Brad said nodding towards the bar door where Kris walked in. “Your husband seems to fancy you, so he wouldn’t say no to a younger version of you.”

“I should smack you across the bar right now, You screaming queen,” Adam frowned.

“Look if you know Kris like you think you do then this is all a waste of time,” Brad explained. “He’s not going to do anything and you’re going to have a piece of mind.”

“And when Kris finds out I’m going to let him beat the crap out of you,” Adam smiled.

……………………………………………………………

“You sure this is a sports bar?” Cale frowned looking around the place. “It’s nice and clean. Not like any sports bar I’ve ever been in.”

“Well it’s a gay sports bar,” Kris shrugged. “But it’s the same thing really.”

“It’s so clean,” Charles remarked looking around. “Is this where you and Adam drink?”

“God no,” Kris laughed. “He’d rather sell all his shoes than be seen in a place like this.”

……………………………………………………………

“So when is your little plan going to start?” Adam asked from the other side of the bar.

“Just let Leo get into character,” Brad said watching Leo order a drink.

“He’s got a big ass too,” Adam complained.

“Now if Kris goes for him you can’t freak out,” Brad warned. “We are in a public place and if you freak out and go into one, then the paps will be all over here like flies on shit.”

“I’m not going to freak out because my husband isn’t going to do anything,” Adam frowned. “This is a big mistake, and Kris is going to beat the crap out of you when he finds out with you’re doing.”

“Leo’s going over,” Brad whispered causing Adam to turn towards the bar. “Remember, stay calm.”

………………………………………………………………

“Don’t look now, but there’s a guy watching you,” Cale whispered. “And he’s hot… I mean I think he’s hot.”

“I’d say he’s hot,” Charles nodded. “I think you might get lucky, kid.”

“Didn’t you two hear me earlier?” Kris frowned. “I don’t cheat on my husband.”

“But this guy looks just like your husband,” Cale whispered.

“Only younger,” Charles added.

“You two are seriously…”

“He’s coming over,” Charles whispered.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure,” Cale smiled. “I’ll have a beer.”

“I meant your friend,” Leo smiled pointing at Kris.

“No thank you,” Kris said smiling politely. “I have one.”

“I could get you another one,” Leo smiled. “Maybe join you.”

“Cale why don’t we go play a game of pool?” Charles asked standing up.

“Great idea,” Cale smiled. “We’ll be back soon.”

“What are you two doing?” Kris frowned as his friends walked away.

“Leaving us alone I think,” Leo smiled taking the seat across from Kris at the table.

“Just before you start I should let you know that I’m married,” Kris said holding up his wedding ring.

“I know that,” Leo smiled. “I know who you are. In fact I’m one of your husband’s top tribute acts in Vegas.”

“Seriously?” Kris asked looking Leo up and down.

“So why don’t we get out of here?” Leo asked. “There’s a hotel just around the corner.”

“Didn’t you just hear me tell you I was married?”

“So was the last guy I took back to a hotel room,” Leo shrugged. “What’s your point?”

“My point is I’m not going anywhere with you,” Kris said. “And if you don’t get up from this table and leave me the hell alone to enjoy my beer I might have to make you. Is that making it clear for you?”

“Okay I’m going to be straight with you,” Leo said leaning across the table. “I know Brad.”

“What?”

“You have one insecure husband,” Leo answered. “He’s afraid you might have fooled around over the years.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Brad got me to come here,” Leo explained. “He and Adam are at the other side of the bar and they are waiting to see what you would do with me.”

“They’re setting me up?”

“Brad is,” Leo answered. “Your husband seems to think you won’t do anything. Apparently he overheard you and your friends talking about cheating. It freaked him out a little.”

“But I’ve told them I’ve never cheated,” Kris said confused.

“He didn’t hear that part,” Leo said. “Look if clear that you don’t cheat on your husband since the first thing you said to me was that you were married. So go easy on him,” he added before standing up. “He really loves you.”

…………………………………………

“I’m not drunk,” Kris said walking into the bedroom.

“You’re early,” Adam remarked looking up from his book.

“I got bored,” Kris shrugged crawling onto the bed. “It’s no fun without you.”

“Where’s the guys?”

“I left them to it,” Kris answered resting his head on Adam’s chest. “I want to be here.”

“So you didn’t have fun?”

“It was okay,” Kris shrugged. “I did get hit on?”

“Yeah?” Adam asked trying to sound surprised.

“And this is the best part,” Kris smiled. “He said he was a Adam Lambert tribute act.”

“No way,” Adam smiled.

“Well he had to tell me he was one, because he looks nothing like you,” Kris laughed. “But he did suggest we go back to a hotel together.”

“He sounded forward.”

“Don’t worry,” Kris smiled cuddling into Adam. “I let him know I had the real thing at home. I didn’t need to go looking for a bad substitute.”

“That’s sweet,” Adam smiled kissing the top of Kris’s head.

“But even if it was Zac Efron hitting on me,” Kris said. “He’d still get the same answer. No one can compete with my man.”

“I needed to hear that,” Adam whispered.

“Then ask,” Kris whispered back. “You know I always feel it. You just have to ask.”

“I love you,” Adam whispered into Kris’s hair.

“I love you too,” Kris smiled. “More than you will ever know.”

Flash Forward 2035


	281. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2305

“Why do you look so sad this morning?” Jacob quizzed looking across the breakfast table at his husband. “Want more toast?”

“I can’t eat,” Gabe shrugged.

“You have to eat breakfast,” Jacob remarked. “Mama says breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

“What does Mama say about masturbating into a little cup?” Gabe quizzed.

“We’ve never had that conversation,” Jacob answered. “Are you worried about today?”

“What if they give me straight porn to watch?” Gabe asked pulling a face.

“Focus on the guy?” Jacob answered with a frown. “Although I don’t think I could do anything with a naked woman anywhere near me.”

“I don’t even think I could watch porn in a doctor’s office,” Gabe frowned.

“And yet doing in that hotel bathroom in Boston was fine,” Jacob remarked.

“I didn’t think you’d be back from shopping so quickly,” Gabe frowned. “It usually takes you hours to shop for socks.”

“Well let’s just get today over with,” Jacob said with a smile. “I’ll let you eat pizza tonight.”

“I’m having two pizzas tonight,” Gabe shrugged.

“And you’ll be our babies fat daddy,” Jacob smiled.

“And you’ll be…”

“Hello future daddies.”

“Your sister’s here,” Gabe frowned as Sophia walked into the kitchen.

“Are you all ready to masturbate?” Sophia asked patting Gabe’s head.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m coming with you, of course,” Sophia smiled stealing a slice of Jacob’s toast.

“Yeah I invited her,” Jacob smiled.

“Why?” Gabe sighed.

“To give you a helping hand,” Sophia smiled.

“Okay, that’s not funny,” Gabe frowned. “Tell her that isn’t funny.”

“She’s joking,” Jacob sighed. “Of course she’s not going to give you a helping hand. You need to stop being so sensitive today. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“That’s true,” Sophia nodded. “Lot’s of bad things could happen to you today. I mean you could struggle to get it up. That’s one thing. You could be in the middle of it and a nurse walks in. Hell maybe even your little swimmers will drown.”

“Jacob,” Gabe whined. “Tell her.”

“Stop teasing my husband please,” Jacob sighed standing up. “Now are we leaving?”

“Are you going to give Gabe a helping hand today?” Sophia smiled.

“She is not helping me,” Gabe said pointing at Sophia.

“Because Sophia doesn’t help,” Jacob said pulling Gabe up from the table.

………………………………………………….

“Adam your coffee’s on the table,” Kris called out from the kitchen.

“Have you seen my shirt?” Adam asked walking into the kitchen.

“I ironed it and put it in your closet,” Kris answered. “Now you want toast?”

“With eggs, please,” Adam smiled.

“Oh my god,” Cale said looking between Adam and Kris.

“You okay there, Cale?” Kris asked handing Adam his coffee.

“You’re the wife in this marriage,” Cale said looking at Kris.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re doing all the wife roles,” Cale frowned.

“Yeah, I noticed that too,” Charles nodded.

“Is this the first gay relationship up close?” Adam quizzed.

“Yeah there isn’t really a wife role in our relationship,” Kris added.

“Well I’ve never ironed my wife’s clothes or brought her coffee in the morning,” Charles remarked.

“And I’m sure she loves you for that,” Adam remarked sarcastically.

“It’s just the way a normal marriage is,” Charles shrugged. “We all have our roles to play.”

“And Kris and I don’t have a normal marriage?” Adam frowned.

“Hello queers.”

“Great,” Kris sighed. “Didn’t you tell Brad not to come by here today?”

“I tell him not to come by every day,” Adam shrugged. “Since when has Brad listened to anything we’ve said?”

“I come baring good news,” Brad smiled. 

“Do you have to come at all?” Kris sighed.

“I do,” Brad smiled. “Every night. If Cass is very lucky it’s three times a night.”

“Any we’re done with breakfast,” Cale frowned pushing his breakfast plate away.

“You said something about good news?” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Remember this?” Brad asked pulling a leather collar from his pocket.

“Aww that’s Daisy’s collar,” Adam gushed taking the collar from Brad’s hand. “Remember her running around in this?”

“Like it was yesterday,” Brad smiled.

“Was Daisy a dog you owned together?” Cale asked with a smile on his face.

“No Daisy was a drag queen we lived next door to in our first apartment,” Brad answered.

“Oh god,” Kris groaned covering his face.

“And she had a dog collar?” Charles asked confused.

“Well she needed something to connect the lead to,” Brad shrugged.

“And your news?” Adam asked trying to change the subject.

“Daisy is in LA,” Brad said smiling wide. “How cool is that?”

“I thought she was banned from LA,” Adam frowned.

“Is this Daisy a man or a woman?” Cale asked confused.

“Never mind that,” Charles remarked. “How the fuck do you get banned from a whole city?”

“I think the charge was attempting to steal the L from Hollywood,” Brad answered.

“It was the D,” Adam corrected. “She wanted the D for her show.”

“Then who tried to steal the L?” Brad frowned.

“You because you said it would make the perfect talking point in our new apartment,” Adam answered with a sigh.

“I’m not following any of this,” Cale frowned confused.

“I think they were trying to steal letters from the Hollywood sign,” Charles explained.

“How the hell could they steal something that big?” Cale scoffed.

“We couldn’t,” Brad said annoyed. “That’s the point of my story. We got caught.”

“You got caught attempting to steal a Hollywood sign?” Kris asked shaking his head.

“Of course not,” Adam answered. “I ran before the police got there.”

“Because the bitch took off his high heels to climb the H and sing I Believe I can Fly,” Brad scoffed.

“You were wearing heels?” Cale asked with a frown.

“Didn’t you hear the part about us being out with a drag queen?” Brad asked.

“So it was Halloween or something?” Charles asked giving Kris a look.

“No it was Friday,” Brad answered.

“So Daisy’s coming back to town?” Adam asked trying to change the subject again.

“Were you wearing a dress too?” Cale asked looking at Adam.

“Of course he was,” Brad sighed. “There is no way he’s be seen in a pant suit. Not with his legs darling.”

“Please tell us about Daisy?” Kris groaned.

“Well the ban must have been lifted, because she’s here and she wants to meet with us,” Brad smiled.

“This is so cool,” Adam smiled. “I can not explain to you how much I’ve missed her.”

“I’ve never heard you talk about her once,” Kris frowned.

“Because he’s missed her,” Brad sighed. “It’s been too hard to talk about.”

“So Adam wears dresses and heels?” Cale asked.

“Used to,” Kris corrected.

“So you’re not the wife in the marriage?” Cale asked. “That makes me feel so much better.”

“I know what you mean,” Charles nodded in agreement.

“What are the children of the corn talking about?” Brad frowned confused.

………………………………………………………….

“I didn’t know you could read,” Gabe remarked causing Sophia to look up from the papers in her hand.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jacob frowned nudging his husband. “She’s trying to help us here, remember?”

“She doesn’t have to be here for this part,” Gabe sulked.

“And yet she is,” Jacob whispered. “It’s called being supportive of us.”

“Exactly,” Sophia nodded. “I’m being supportive so stop being a little bitch.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabe sighed. “This is just really stressful. It’s all very new to me.”

“You’ve never masturbated before?” Sophia frowned.

“Please don’t,” Jacob whispered to his sister. “He’s stressed enough.”

“Gabe Allen?” the nurse called from behind the station. “We’re ready for you now.”

“Okay,” Gabe breathed out as he stood up. “You coming?”

“Me?” Jacob asked.

“Shouldn’t you be the one coming?” Sophia smirked causing Jacob to turn to her.

“We need to discuss your limits,” Jacob said calmly.

“I over stepped the line?” Sophia asked.

“Years ago,” Jacob nodded before turning back to his husband. “ nbsp; Go on honey, you’ll do great,” he added with a wide smile.

“I want the ground to open up on me right now,” Gabe sighed before turning and following the nurse.

“He really hates masturbating doesn’t he,” Sophia remarked.

…………………………………………….

“What are you reading?” Jacob quizzed looking at Sophia.

“Oh you don’t want to know.”

“It’s not some weird romance novel, is it?” Jacob frowned. “I caught Gabe reading one of them the other day. A woman falling in love with a zombie. Can you image the hickies?”

“I’m reading about this woman who’s had three kids with downs,” Sophia said showing Jacob the paper in her hand. “Even though she was told the chances of it happening were really low. All of her kids had downs.”

“And?” Jacob shrugged handing the paper back to Sophia.

“What if your baby has downs?”

“We’ve been over this,” Jacob sighed. “My baby will be loved no matter what.”

“It’s just… it’s really risky,” Sophia sighed. “I still don’t know what I did wrong when I was pregnant with Grace. What if I do something wrong again?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jacob frowned. “You should be thanking god for having a kid as amazing as Grace. Not wondering what you did wrong.”

“You don’t know the health risks of having a downs baby,” Sophia whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Jacob frowned.

“I’m just saying it would be good if you had a healthy kid,” Sophia sighed. “A kid with nothing wrong with them.”

“And what are the chances of that happening?” Jacob scoffed. “With our family genes and Gabe’s mixed together this kid has to have something wrong with it. It won’t fit in if it doesn’t.”

“This isn’t funny, Jacob,” Sophia frowned. “I’m worried for you here.”

“Well I’m not,” Jacob shrugged. “I don’t care if he or she comes out with downs or comes out with bright red hair. Hell I don’t care if it comes out straight. I’m going to love and protect it no matter what.”

“What if it comes out as a sports fan?”

“Now don’t go too far,” Jacob warned causing Sophia to smile.

“I really love that you are so dedicated to this, Jake,” Sophia smiled. “But you know it’s going to be a lot of hard work?”

“I’ve watch you Dad and Papa do it for so long,” Jacob smiled. “I’ve learned from the best. I think I’ll be pretty good at this Daddy thing.”

“So you’re going to be Daddy?” Sophia asked. “Not a Papa?”

“We haven’t decided yet,” Jacob shrugged. “I do know I’ll be called Jacob around strangers though.”

“You’re going to let your kid call you Jacob?” Sophia asked.

“Of course,” Jacob shrugged. “I’m far too young to be a daddy.”

“You’re far too crazy too,” Sophia smirked.

“Are you going to stop worrying now?” Jacob asked. “And stop researching things that don’t matter?”

“I have so much guilt over Grace,” Sophia admitted. “I don’t think I could take more guilt for another kid.”

“Grace has a better life than any little girl I know,” Jacob pointed out. “I have no idea why you should feel guilty about that.”

“I’m a parent,” Sophia shrugged. “It’s my job to be guilty. You’ll learn that soon.”

“Jacob,” Gabe whispered poking his head around the office door. “Jacob I need a hand.”

“Oh that is just gross,” Sophia groaned.

“Shut up you,” Gabe hissed. “Jacob.”

“I’m coming,” Jacob sighed standing up.

“Go make sure he comes,” Sophia smirked as she picked up a magazine from the table in front of her.

“She’s enjoying this,” Jacob smiled following Gabe into the doctor’s office. “Now what’s wrong?”

“It’s not happening,” Gabe whispered looking down at himself.

“What’s wrong with it?” Jacob asked staring at Gabe’s crotch.

“This is not how we should be creating our family,” Gabe frowned. “Why can’t we make love and have a baby come in nine months like everyone else?”

“Because neither of us have a womb,” Jacob answered. “Did you miss health class or something?”

“I just don’t want my kids thinking this is how we created them.”

“This is how I was created and I don’t think of it,” Jacob pointed out. “When I image my parents planning for me, I think of them picking my name and decorating my nursery. I don’t worry about this part, and neither will our little boy.”

“Little boy?” Gabe smiled. “Are you imagining a little boy?”

“A stylish little boy,” Jacob smiled.

“Of course,” Gabe smiled.

“Are you calm now?”

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded. “Sorry. I guess… it’s just a little scary.”

“Does this room have a lock?” Jacob asked looking at the door.

“Yeah… why?”

“Why don’t we make love?” Jacob asked locking the door.

“What?”

“We’re going to make love,” Jacob answered taking off his coat.

“Now don’t be stupid,” Gabe said backing away.

“It’s not like we’d be the first to do it this way,” Jacob remarked. “I bet lots of couples do it this way. Now strip.”

“Your sister’s right outside.”

“So don’t scream,” Jacob shrugged.

“But she’s going to know.”

“She knew when you blew me at the last Sunday dinner we all had together,” Jacob shrugged. “What’s your point?”

“This is so wrong,” Gabe said laughing nervously.

“I don’t think your dick agrees,” Jacob smirked causing Gabe to look down.

“Are you going to strip?” Jacob asked pulling down his pants.

“We are so not telling our kids this story,” Gabe sighed pulling down his own pants.

End of Flash Forward 2035  
Tags: the little things


	282. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay we need to talk,” Kris said walking into the bedroom.

“We do?” Adam asked looking into the mirror.

“This friend of yours…”

“Daisy,” Adam nodded. “She’ll be here any minute. It’s so exciting, isn’t it?”

“Daisy is a man, right?” Kris quizzed.

“She is,” Adam nodded.

“And Daisy isn’t his real name?”

“Well of course not,” Adam laughed. “What parents would be that cruel?”

“So what is Daisy’s real name?” Kris asked. “I’m not going to be walking around calling a grown man Daisy.”

“Tank.”

“Are you just saying random words now?” Kris asked confused.

“Daisy’s was an army brat,” Adam shrugged. “His dad loved the name.”

“Tank?” Kris asked.

“Is it bad that his last name is Driver?”

“I’m going to call him Daisy,” Kris sighed.

“You’re going to love her,” Adam smiled. “She is full of so much fun.”

“Like Brad?”

“Like Brad but without a filter,” Adam nodded.

“Brad without a filter?” Kris asked. “That’s possible?”

“He’s very sweet,” Adam smiled.

“Is he going to come in drag?”

“Are you worried about what your little macho friends will think?” Adam asked. “I saw the way they looked at me when they heard I used to drag up.”

“You didn’t drag up,” Kris sighed. “You dressed up once or twice.”

“Stop being a homophobe,” Adam said annoyed.

“Can you just be yourself, please?” Kris sighed. “You don’t have to go over the top just because an old friend is coming to town.

“Seriously?” Adam scoffed. “I don’t need to go over the top? Aren’t you the one that’s been wrestling in the backyard.”

“That’s totally normal for me,” Kris shrugged. “I’ve wrestled before.”

“With me in the bedroom,” Adam pointed out. “I don’t think I’ve seen you do it in the backyard. Not sober anyway.”

“And I haven’t seen you in drag in the twenty-six years we’ve been together,” Kris pointed out.

“And what would your reaction be if I dress in drag tonight?” Adam asked.

“You’re not going to, are you?” Kris frowned.

“But what would you do?” Adam asked. “Run away in horror?”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead.

“You’d be turned off though.”

“You’re my husband,” Kris said looking at Adam. “I couldn’t be turned off with anything you do. So that was a stupid question to ask.”

“Now you can’t do that,” Adam said trying not to smile. “I’m trying to be pissed at you.”

“What are we doing?” Kris sighed.

“Being silly and trying to out do each other,” Adam answered.

“Why?”

“Because we’re idiots,” Adam answered with a sigh.

“You know I love you, right?” Kris asked wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist.

“How could you not?” Adam shrugged.

“And I am completely and utterly proud of you,” Kris added. “And I don’t want you to think that I’m not.”

“But you freak out when I do campy things around your friends,” Adam pointed out.

“And that’s my fault,” Kris nodded. “I guess I just remember sitting with them as a teenager and feeling like I had this big secret and then hearing them say something homophobic and then I’d feel crushed.”

“You don’t want them to say anything homophobic to me?” Adam asked.

“I don’t want anyone to say anything mean to you,” Kris admitted.

“You know I’m a big boy, right?” Adam asked. “I can deal with your friends with my hands tied behind my back.”

“That’s not your job,” Kris frowned. “It’s my job to protect you.”

“Who told you that?” Adam asked with a frown.

“I’m your husband.”

“And I’m yours,” Kris pointed out.

“So we should be protecting each other,” Adam shrugged.

“And I should be accepting your friends more,” Kris sighed.

“Well we should both do that,” Adam sighed. “I’ve not been the most welcoming since they’ve been here.”

“Because you hate them?”

“Because I’m jealous of them,” Adam corrected.

“Okay I don’t even understand that,” Kris frowned. “What are you jealous of? They’re fashion sense?”

“They’re relationship with you,” Adam answered causing Kris to frown.

“Now I’m really confused,” Kris said. “You’re jealous of my relationship with Cale and Charles?”

“Of course not,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I’m jealous of your relationship with Cale.”

“Cale?” Kris frowned. “What’s that…”

“I know you had a crush on him when you were a teenager,” Adam interrupted. “And you probably still do.”

“I…well I…”

“And that stutter just proves it,” Adam frowned. “Plus I heard you on the phone with him last week and you told him you loved him.”

“You told the delivery guy you loved him the other night,” Kris remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“He brought me free fries,” Adam frowned. “He deserved a I love you from me.”

“You exhaust me sometimes,” Kris said with a deep sigh.

“If I didn’t our marriage would be very boring,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to smile.

“So I had a small crush on Cale when we were teenagers,” Kris shrugged. “What’s the big deal.”

“He’s pretty,” Adam answered. “That’s the big deal.”

“He’s also straight and married,” Kris remarked pushing Adam down on the bed. “That’s a big deal too.”

“Whatever,” Adam shrugged. nbsp; 

“And he’s not you,” Kris added straddling Adam’s lap. “There would be no way I would have had a crush on Cale as a teenager if I had known you back then.”

“Now we both know that’s not true,” Adam remarked. “You’ve seen my high school pictures.”

“Still cute,” Kris shrugged. “And I would still have had a crush on you.”

“But I would have been competing with Cale,” Adam said quietly causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Well isn’t it lucky that I married you instead of Cale?” Kris asked.

“Is that supposed to be funny?”

“It’s whatever it has to be for this conversation to be over,” Kris answered. “I love you Adam. The only important relationship I have is with you… my husband. My relationship with Cale or with anyone else can’t come close to my relationship with you.”

“I can be jealous,” Adam sighed causing Kris to laugh.

“I know that,” Kris smiled. “I’ve known that since the first night at the mansion when you practically killed Matt to get to the seat next to me at the dinner table.”

“Well I’m glad you know,” Adam smiled.

“Okay I hate to spoil whatever this is,” Sebastian said walking into the bedroom with his eyes closed. “But Papa there’s a man here to see you.”

“You can open your eyes,” Kris said moving off of Adam’s lap. “I guess your friends here.”

“Daisy won’t be dressed as a man,” Adam said shaking his head.

“Maybe Daisy has grown up,” Kris suggested.

“Actually the guy said his name was Peter,” Sebastian said before walking out of the bedroom.

………………………………………………….

“So your name is Peter now?” Adam asked sitting across from Daisy. “What happened to Daisy?”

“I grew up,” Peter smiled.

“But I thought your name was Tank,” Kris said confused.

“I work at a city bank,” Peter explained. “It’s hard to be a Tank in a city bank.”

“And Daisy’s gone?” Adam asked.

“I haven’t been Daisy in about twenty years,” Peter nodded.

“And you’re not a blonde anymore,” Adam pointed out.

“I gave up dying it about ten years ago,” Peter nodded. “I’m growing old naturally now.”

“Is she here?” Brad asked slamming the front door behind him.

“In here Brad,” Adam called out.

“Cheeks?” Peter laughed. “I bet he hasn’t changed.

“Where is the bitch?” Brad called out. “I’ve been dreaming about this reunion since is so long. I can’t… who the fuck are you?”

“Hey there Cheeks,” Peter smiled. “Long time no see.”

“Kris is this one of your friends?” Brad asked looking Peter up and down.

“It’s me Cheeks,” Peter laughed.

“Daisy?” Brad frowned. “Oh my god what happened to you?”

“Why do you look the same?” Peter asked standing up to give Brad a hug. “Do you not age?”

“I think you’ve aged enough for the both of us,” Brad frowned. “Where is your blonde hair?”

“It went grey,” Peter answered.

“Well this is weird,” Brad said looking at Adam. “Is it?”

“No weirder than usual when you’re around,” Adam shrugged.

………………………………………………..

“Kristopher, hold me.”

“You touch me and I’ll break both your hands,” Kris threatened Brad before turning back to the stove. “I take it you’re staying for dinner?”

“Can you believe he’s so old?” Brad asked slumping at the kitchen table. “If you would have seen Daisy in her twenties. She was the hottest thing in LA. Boys used to line up to get with her. Now she looks like someone’s grandma.”

“Maybe you should learn from him,” Kris remarked. “There is something sexy about growing old like you’re supposed to.”

“Go tell your husband with his jet black hair,” Brad remarked sarcastically.

“You are boring me now,” Kris sighed.

“I don’t know why you are so calm about all of this,” Brad remarked moving to stand beside Kris at the stove. “Peter” he is using air quotes. “Was just telling Adam about his break up. Apparently he and his lover were together for twenty years. Now “Peter” is here to find himself.”

“And that should worry me, how?”

“You don’t know about him and Adam, do you?” Brad smirked.

“I know they were pretty close,” Kris shrugged.

“Our biggest fights were about Daisy,” Brad said in a whisper. “He was all over Adam every chance you get.”

“So why were you so excited about him coming to visit?” Kris asked confused.

“Because I’m not with Adam anymore,” Brad smiled. “Daisy’s your problem now.”

“Peter isn’t a problem to me,” Kris smirked. “I trust my husband.”

“I trusted Adam too,” Brad pointed out. “More than anything. Didn’t stop Daisy doing everything in his power to get into his pants.”

“Baby?” Adam called out. “Peter and I are going up to my closet. We’re trying on pants.”

“What… why?” Kris called out.

“We’re the same size,” Adam answered before walking away from the kitchen door.

“Your problem now,” Brad smirked. “Now what the hell are you cooking?”

“Shut up,” Kris snapped.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	283. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“It’s happening right now,” Jacob said looking across Sophia’s dinner table. “Gabe’s little swimmers will be doing the tango with Sophia’s egg.”

“And we’re done with eating,” Tye sighed throwing down his fork. “Anything else you want to say that will make my lunch come up for a visit?”

“I’m excited,” Jacob shrugged. “Leave me alone.”

“Have you picked someone to carry my egg yet?” Sophia quizzed taking a forkful of food.

“How can you talk about this and eat at the same time?” Tye complained.

“I wish you would stop bitching,” Sophia sighed giving her husband a look. “So have you guys?”

“We’re still going over the list of names,” Jacob answered with a shrug.

“Once Jacob decides you can’t detect evil in someone’s picture,” Gabe answered.

“That blonde looked like a serial killer,” Jacob frowned. “You can’t deny it.”

“But isn’t this woman just going to be the oven?” Tye asked. “What does it matter what she looks like?”

“Jacob’s convinced the baby will sense things when it’s inside her,” Gabe answered. “I know it’s crazy, but it’s what he thinks.”

“Plus we are going to have to get close to this woman,” Jacob explained. “You want a serial killer in our guest room?”

“Of course I don’t,” Gabe sighed tiredly. “But what are the chances of that?”

“It could happen,” Jacob remarked.

“How?” Gabe sighed.

“It happened to a friend of mine.”

“Who?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No-one you know.”

“A friend of yours used a surrogate and she turned out to be a serial killer?” Tye quizzed causing Sophia to laugh.

“True story,” Jacob nodded.

“You’re all crazy,” Gabe sighed.

“And you want to bring a baby into this?” Tye asked.

“I must be crazy too,” Gabe shrugged.

…………………………………………………………..

“Okay tell me everything you know,” Kris hissed pushing Brad into his studio.

“I know you should ever wear red,” Brad remarked. “It is so not your color.”

“Tell me what you know about Peter.”

“Do not call her that,” Brad sighed. “I’ve decided to change her name back to Daisy again.

“Tell me,” Kris hissed nudging Brad on the shoulder.

“I have no problem beating your ass white boy,” Brad warned pushing Kris back.

“Hanging around the young dancers again?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“They’re my homos,” Brad shrugged.

“Homies,” Kris corrected.

“I know what I meant.”

“Tell me about Daisy,” Kris sighed.

“She’s a drag queen.”

“About her and Adam.”

“She had the biggest crush on our boy?” Brad shrugged. “It caused a few fights between me and Adam. He didn’t believe Daisy was interested in him. Apparently he wasn’t that special back then.”

“First Adam isn’t your boy,” Kris said pressing his finger into Brad’s chest. “And second how far did Daisy go?” he added with concern.

“Adam didn’t cheat if that’s what you’re asking,” Brad answered. “I just had to show Daisy who was boss.”

“How did you do that?”

“I blew Adam in the toilet at Vogue nightclub in New York, with Daisy in the next stall.” Brad answered causing Kris to pull a face. “Are you imagining your husband’s dick in my mouth?”

“If you don’t shut up I’ll start introducing hot guys to your husband,” Kris warned.

“You think Peter is hot?” Brad frowned.

“You don’t?”

“He’s old and grey.”

“We’re all old and grey,” Kris sighed.

“I’m blonde actually.”

“Your ash blonde number ten,” Kris smirked. “I know your hairdresser.”

“At least I need a hairdresser,” Brad pouted.

………………………………………………………………………………

“So are you ever going to tell me what happened with you and your partner???” Adam asked sitting on the porch with Peter. “From what Brad tells me you guys were pretty serious.”

“Twenty years,” Peter nodded. “I guess we just weren’t suited anymore. Plus twenty years is a really long time. I got bored. Don’t you ever get bored?”

“You’ve seem my family, right?” Adam laughed. “I’d sell my soul for bored.”

“You know I’ve got a bone to pick with you about that,” Peter remarked. “I remember a conversation where you described a husband and kids your worst nightmare. What the fuck happened?”

“Kris happened,” Adam smiled. “I got with him and everything changed.”

“So the shitty diapers and three am wake up calls are fun?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Adam laughed.

“When was the last time you were in a nightclub?” Peter asked. “Danced the night away? Came home at six in the morning?”

“When did Gaga’s second album come out?” Adam asked. “I think it was her album launch.”

“Dear god,” Peter gasped. “That’s it. Kris is watching your rugrats we’re hitting the dance floor.”

“I don’t think that’s…”

“That’s right, you don’t think,” Peter smiled. “I’ll do the thinking for us both. Now let’s find you something pretty to wear.”

…………………………………………………………….

“Now what’s wrong with her?” Sophia asked looking at the pile of surrogates on Jacob’s table.

“Her nose goes to the right,” Jacob answered. “It annoys me looking at it.”

“And?” Sophia frowned. “You’re using my eggs not hers.”

“And it annoys me to look at it in a picture,” Jacob explained. “Can you imagine me spending nine months looking at it every day?”

“You’re crazy,” Sophia sighed looking at another picture.

Jacob frowned looking at his sister. “Your nose isn’t all that straight either.”

“Neither is your sexuality,” Sophia shrugged. “And your nose isn’t that much better than mine.”

“It isn’t?” Jacob gasped reaching up to touch his nose.

“Okay what about this one?” Sophia asked ignoring her brother. “She’s studying to be a doctor. She’s not going to be out partying every night of the week.”

“Someone who’ll know more about medical stuff that me?” Jacob asked. “No I don’t like that. She won’t work.”

“You don’t want to be near someone who knows what’s happening during your pregnancy?”

“She’ll tell me what to do,” Jacob answered.

“And?”

“And I want to be the one telling people what to do,” Jacob answered. “It’s going to be a very stressful time for me. I’m having a baby. I don’t want crazy people freaking me out. I need to be stress free thank you very much.”

“Okay what about this one?” Sophia sighed. “College junior. Wants to feel pregnant, but doesn’t want the crying and dirty diapers. You’ll be able to boss this one around. She sounds thick as shit.”

“An idiot?” Jacob sighed pulling a face.

“You’ll be able to tell an idiot what to do,” Sophia shrugged.

“And in return she’ll show up sixteen years later trying to steal my baby from me like your crazy mom did.”

“Well it’s not like it’s going to be her kid,” Sophia pointed out. “She’s just the oven. It’s my food she’s cooking.”

“You know it would be a lot easier if you just carried your own eggs,” Jacob pointed out. “You’re crazy but I’m used to that kind of crazy.”

“Me carrying your kid?” Sophia frowned. “Are you trying to kill my husband?”

“It’s none of his business,” Jacob sighed. “It’s your body.”

“Jacob I can’t carry your baby for you.”

“Why?” Jacob pouted.

“Because something happens to a woman when she’s pregnant,” Sophia explained. “You bond. I couldn’t bond with your baby then sit back and let you raise it. It’s want to butt in and then that would lead to fights between you and me.”

“I’d let you help,” Jacob frowned.

“It would confuse the kids,” Sophia said gently. “Tristan and Grace wouldn’t know if your baby was their cousin or their sibling. It would be too weird all round.”

“I know,” Jacob sighed. “I just want it to be perfect.”

“Your babies oven is in here somewhere,” Sophia said pointing at the pile of forms. “Why don’t we find her?”

“And if she’s crazy?”

“I’ll show her what crazy is really like,” Sophia smiled.

“I… I don’t know what I’d do without you here to help me,” Jacob sighed. “This is all pretty scary.”

“Just keep focusing on that little baby in your arms,” Sophia smiled. “It’ll make it all worth it.”

“As long as it doesn’t have your personality,” Jacob smiled.

“Or your nose,” Sophia added before looking down at the pile of forms.

…………………………………………………

“What do you mean you’re going dancing?” Kris frowned as he watched Adam dry himself after his shower.

“I thought since you and the guys were recording tonight I would hang out with my friends,” Adam shrugged rubbing the towel over his chest.

“Peter you mean?”

“He knows this great club in West Hollywood,” Adam smiled. “He was shocked when I told him I didn’t go clubbing anymore.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“You guys are watching a game,” Adam shrugged. “It beats staying here being bored.”

“When will you be home?”

“When the music starts to suck,” Adam smiled leaning in to give Kris a kiss.

“Or you and I could stay in,” Kris smiled running his finger down Adam’s chest. “Take advantage of your nakedness.”

“Kris?” Cale called out from downstairs. “Where’s your chips?”

“Yeah I don’t think that will happen,” Adam smiled moving away. I won’t be out too late.”

“Just… just be careful,” Kris said unsure.

“Be careful of what?” Adam frowned.

“Brad what just telling me things about Peter,” Kris answered. “Things that happened in the past.”

“Now you know not to believe Brad,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah it’s just…”

“Kris,” Charles yelled. “Please tell me you’ve got chips.”

“I better get down there,” Kris sighed walking to the door.

“Enjoy your game,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah,” Kris sighed pausing at the bedroom door. “Just remember I love you when those young men are rubbing themselves up against you on the dance floor.”

“You know you’re the only one that gets to rub up against me,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah,” Kris said smiling weakly before closing the bedroom door behind him.

…………………………………………………………

“How much would you judge me if I told you that this music is too loud for me?” Adam asked yelling over the loud music in the club.

“I would judge you more than a group of bitchy queens at a fashion show,” Peter answered.

“I just don’t understand why it has to be so loud,” Adam complained.

“Because music isn’t just about listening to it,” Peter explained. “It’s about feeling it. And to feel it you have to have it loud. Now what about a dance?”

“I wouldn’t even know how to dance to this,” Adam frowned. “What happened to good music?”

“What happened to you?” Peter frowned. “That question is more important. What happened to the guy that took acid with me in the middle of a wedding while the bride and groom had their first dance?”

“He grew up.”

“Well grow back down again,” Peter said slapping Adam on the back. “We are going to get crazy drunk and we are going to enjoy ourselves.”

“Couldn’t we just have one drink and go home and watch a movie?” Adam asked causing Peter to roll his eyes.

“Just copy me,” Peter sighed pushing Adam towards the bar. “I’m going to let you know what twenty one feels like again.”

………………………………………………..

“Boy if I don’t get my beauty sleep I’ll be a bitch tomorrow,” Brad warned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Why the hell are you calling me?”

“Adam isn’t home yet,” Kris sighed into the phone. “It’s almost two.”

“Well he’s not here,” Brad snapped. “Call his cell.”

“He’s not answering.”

“Well maybe him and Peter are grinding on a dance floor,” Brad shrugged. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“That’s not helping me,” Kris groaned.

“Look, this is Adam we’re talking about,” Brad said seriously. “You know just like I do that he’s probably talking Peter’s ear off about you. He’s going to come stumbling through the door any minute now wanting cuddles from you. So stop stressing.”

“He’s home,” Kris warned listening to Adam come up the stairs.

“See I told you…”

“And he’s not alone,” Kris interrupted.

“He’s…”

“I’ve got to go,” Kris whispered. “He’s coming in.”

“You can’t leave it…”

“Bye,” Kris whispered as he hung up the phone.

“Hey baby,” Adam smiled pushing open the bedroom door. “I’m not drunk.”

“You sure?” Kris smiled watching Adam stumble to the bed.

“Of course I’m not,” Adam smiled. “Hey I told Peter he could stay here tonight. Save getting a cab back to his hotel.”

“You okay?” Kris asked helping Adam out of his jacket.

“I had the best time,” Adam smiled falling back onto the mattress. “The most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“You have?” Kris asked with a frown on his face.

“You have to feel the music, Kris,” Adam explained. “Feel it go through you.”

“Are you really okay?”

“I can still feel the music,” Adam smiled.

“Why don’t you come to bed?”

“Because I need to dance,” Adam said struggling to stand up.

“You need to sleep.”

“That’s true,” Adam nodded falling back down on the bed. “If I’m going dancing again tomorrow night I’ll need my sleep.”

“You’re going out again?” Kris asked confused.

“I had so much fun, Kris,” Adam smiled before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	284. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 284

Flash Forward 2035

“Can we talk?” Cale asked walking into the kitchen while Kris made breakfast.

“I hate when people start a conversation with that,” Kris sighed. “Sure we can talk. What do you want to talk about?”

“I was up late last night,” Cale began. “And well I heard some noises and well… well I’m just going to come out and say it.”

“I wish you would,” Kris sighed.

“Here goes,” Cale breathed out. “Do you and Adam have an open relationship?”

“I guess,” Kris shrugged.

“Seriously?” Cale gasped. “I didn’t expect you to say that.”

“Yeah we’re pretty open with each other,” Kris nodded. “We like being honest with each other.”

“Not that kind of open relationship,” Cale sighed. “I mean do you and Adam see other people?”

“What do you mean by see?”

“Do you fuck other people?” Cale asked causing Kris’s eyes to widen.

“What the hell are you asking that for?” Kris snapped. “You freak.”

“I saw Adam come home with some guy last night,” Cale whispered. “He didn’t try to hide the guy. They were pretty noisy.”

“That was Peter?” Kris said shaking his head.

“The gay guy?”

“I think he goes by Peter,” Kris answered. “They went out to a club last night, and Peter stayed here instead of going back to his hotel.”

“You let Adam go to a club with that guy?”

“He’s his friend.”

“He’s gay.”

“And?” Kris sighed.

“That would be like me going to a club with a woman,” Cale answered. “My wife would not let that happen.”

“Adam and Peter are friends,” Kris sighed. “Just like you and I are friends.”

“But I’m not gay.”

“So you think two gay guys can’t be friends?” Kris asked confused. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yeah,” Cale nodded.

“So does that mean you think that me as a gay man that I’m attracted to every other gay man?”

“You aren’t?”

“Are you attracted to every girl you see?”

“Most of them,” Cale nodded.

“Okay this conversation is pointless,” Kris sighed turning back to the stove. “I need to get my kids breakfast ready.”

“Just don’t let him cheat on you,” Cale said patting Kris’s shoulder. “Okay, man? You deserve better.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kris smiled.

“Now be my bitch and make me breakfast,” Cale smiled smacking Kris’s butt.

“Well that’s not something I want to wake up to,” Adam frowned standing at the kitchen door.

“I’m making eggs,” Kris said looking over his shoulder. “You think your stomach can handle that?”

“My stomach can handle the eggs,” Adam nodded looking at Cale. “Not the hand on my husband’s ass though.”

“Don’t worry big guy,” Cale said holding up his hands. “I’ll keep my hands where I can see them.”

“Morning,” Adam smiled leaning in to kiss the back of Kris’s head. “Where’s the kids?”

“Still in bed,” Kris answered. “What about Peter?”

“Peter?”

“You brought him home last night,” Kris answered.

“I did?”

“Yeah you were pretty out of it last night,” Kris remarked.

“I don’t even remember how I got home,” Adam frowned.

“What were you drinking?”

“I had two vodkas,” Adam answered with a frown.

“You’re that much of a lightweight?” Cale smirked.

“You must have had more than two,” Kris frowned. “You were falling all over the place. I had to help you get undressed.”

“Okay,” Cale said covering his ears. “I don’t think I should be listening to this.”

“He undressed me,” Adam frowned. “He didn’t fuck me.”

“And I’m going to go wake Charles,” Cale frowned standing up and rushing out of the kitchen.

“Did you have to do that?” Kris sighed.

“My house my rules,” Adam shrugged. “Did I really bring Peter home with me?”

“Yep,” Kris nodded.

“Why can’t I remember that?” Adam frowned rubbing his head.

“Because it was more than two vodkas,” Kris answered handing Adam a plate of eggs. “Enjoy.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Is there something I should be mad about?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I have no idea,” Adam sighed moving to the kitchen table. “I’m very confused right now.”

“That will be the vodkas,” Kris repeated.

…………………………………………………….

“Who is that gorgeous man in your backyard?” Peter asked looking out of the kitchen window. “I’ll tell you something. I would do some very bad things to him. Is he your gardener?”

“My gardener is a forty year old fat man with no hair,” Adam frowned looking over Peter’s shoulder.

“Look at that ass,” Peter whistled. “I’d love to take a bite out of…”

“Okay stop,” Adam interrupted. “The boy you’re about to take a bite out of is my son-in-law Gabe so please stop.”

“Your daughter married that?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My son actually.”

“Oh,” Peter smiled. “He’s gay?”

“And taken,” Adam nodded. “And a kid so leave him alone.”

“He looks all grown up to me.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Adam groaned. “I pretty much raised the kid.”

“He is no kid,” Peter smirked.

“Who’s no kid?”

“No one,” Adam said turning away from the window. “Hey Jacob. Peter this is my oldest son Jacob.”

“No way,” Peter smiled looking at Jacob.

“I know, I know,” Jacob sighed. “I look just like him. I get that a lot.”

“Where did you find the clone machine?” Peter joked.

“Yeah I’ve heard that one too,” Jacob said rolling his eyes.

“Your dad and I were just admiring your husband,” Peter smiled nodding his head towards the window.

“Your Papa was not,” Adam frowned.

“Well it is a nice sight,” Jacob said smiling proudly.

“But marriage?” Peter asked pulling a face. “Why? It’s not like he knocked you up or something.”

“He’s trying,” Jacob joked causing Adam to gag.

“Papa doesn’t need to hear that,” Adam groaned.

“You’re planning on having kids?” Peter asked.

“Just need to find a surrogate,” Jacob nodded.

“What are you teaching this kid?” Peter complained looking at Adam. “Marriage and Kids?”

“And?” Adam asked shrugging his shoulders.

“And he’s a gay man,” Peter answered. “He shouldn’t be married and planning a baby. He should be clubbing and fucking cute guys in bathroom stalls.”

“He does not,” Adam frowned. “You stay out of bathroom stalls.”

“Don’t worry,” Jacob said pulling a face. “I am proud to say I went through all of high school without once stepping instead the bathroom stalls. I wouldn’t even walk past a club bathroom in case I catch something.”

“Please don’t tell me he’s the only guy you’ve had sex with,” Peter said pointing outside at Gabe.

“Please don’t answer that,” Adam interrupted quickly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Peter said rolling his eyes. “You should totally come out with us tonight. We’re hitting up a new club in town.”

“We are?” Adam frowned. “Again? Wasn’t last night enough?”

“Oh baby last night was just the start,” Peter smiled. “You and I are going to be the queens of the club by the time I’m done.”

“I’d rather be queen of the sofa,” Adam frowned.

……………………………………………………

“I think your Papa’s weird friend likes me,” Gabe sighed as he rested his back against the tree trunk.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure he does,” Jacob nodded. “He’s got good taste.”

“He’s been eying up your Papa too,” Gabe added. “And your Dad’s has noticed.”

“He was shocked to hear that we’re starting a family,” Jacob said watching Peter talk to Adam. “He says I should be in nightclubs fucking in the toilet stalls.”

“You don’t like toilet stalls,” Gabe remarked.

“And how the hell would you have sex in one?” Jacob asked. “I mean does someone sit on the toilet.”

“They can,” Gabe nodded.

“Sex on a toilet?” Jacob frowned. “That’s just dirty.”

“I think that’s the fun in it for some people,” Gabe shrugged. “Or one guy can put the other guy up against the wall. It’s a lot more difficult, but it can be done.”

“How the hell do you know all of this?” Jacob frowned.

“The porn in the doctor’s office,” Gabe answered.

“Or?”

“Or the porn I have on my computer,” Gabe mumbled.

“The porn you will be throwing away when our baby comes,” Jacob said annoyed.

“Yeah that porn,” Gabe sighed.

“And that excites you?”

“What?”

“Sex in a bathroom stall.”

“Like I could get you to do that,” Gabe scoffed.

“Just you remember that,” Jacob frowned. “But are we crazy about having a kid so young?”

“Of course not,” Gabe answered. “Millions of people have kids at our age. Millions are younger.”

“But do you think we’re missing something?” Jacob asked. “Like should we be out partying every night?”

“God no,” Gabe sighed. “I like my sofa too much to be out partying.”

“But that’s not normal,” Jacob said. “We should be enjoying ourselves.”

“We’re not normal,” Gabe shrugged. “And I do enjoy myself. I enjoy sitting in my shorts on the sofa with your arms around me and a bag of chips in my lap. We could be watching one of your freaky fashion shows and I’d still be happy.”

“So one of us isn’t going to have some midlife crisis because we aren’t clubbing now?” Jacob asked.

“Oh we’re both going to have midlife crisis,” Gabe laughed. “We can’t avoid that, but I don’t think it will have anything to do with not clubbing enough. Anyway we don’t even have a surrogate. I’m sure we can fit in a lot of clubbing before our baby comes.”

“Peter did invite us to go clubbing tonight,” Jacob remarked.

“That’s an idea.”

“Well I’m going to need a whole new outfit if we’re going clubbing,” Jacob remarked causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

……………………………………………

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Adam frowned staring at Kris through the mirror.

“I just don’t get why you’re going out again.”

“It’s only one night,” Adam sighed. “Anyway, Jacob’s coming with us this time. I won’t get drunk in front of my kid.”

“You’ve been drunk in front of your kids before,” Kris remarked.

“Don’t make me sound like a bad Papa,” Adam pouted.

“Just don’t let our kid get drunk,” Kris warned. “I don’t want two of your drunk asses waking me up tonight.”

“You could always come with us,” Adam smiled. “Keep an eye on us.”

“I’m playing poker with the guys,” Kris shrugged. “Any I hate clubbing.”

“Fine,” Adam sighed. “I’ll just have to boogie with my boy.”

“As long as he’s the only one you’re boogying with,” Kris remarked causing Adam to smirk.

“Jealous?”

“Of that old grey haired fool?” Kris asked.

“You sound like Brad.”

“Sometimes the little idiot makes sense,” Kris shrugged. “Brad doesn’t trust him, you know.”

“Brad doesn’t trust you either,” Adam remarked. “What’s your point?”

“Just don’t get drunk,” Kris answered. “That’s my point.”

“Maybe when I get home we can have a little cuddle,” Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Kris’s waist.

“You’re calling sex cuddles?” Kris asked sarcastically.

“And?”

“And you sound about eighty,” Kris answered.

“Are you trying to pick a fight with me so I won’t go out?”

“Is it working?”

“I won’t be late,” Adam smiled leaning down to kiss Kris’s nose. “I better go. Jacob and Gabe will be waiting.”

“Come here,” Kris said before pulling Adam in for a long kiss.

“What the hell was that?” Adam breathed as when Kris finally let him go.

“Just reminding you who you love,” Kris smiled.

“Remind me again,” Adam smiled before Kris pulled him back down again.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	285. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Dad,” Sebastian frowned coming into Kris’s bedroom.

“I’m awake,” Kris yawned looking away from his cell. “Why are you up so early?”

“I got up to use the bathroom and looked out my window and…” Sebastian paused walking over to Kris’s bedroom window. “Papa Gabe and Jacob are all asleep on the grass in the backyard.”

“They’re what?” Kris frowned climbing out of bed. “What the hell are they doing?”

“Didn’t you notice Papa not being home?”

“I figured he’d went home with Jacob and Gabe,” Kris shrugged looking down at his husband sleeping on the grass.

“Should we wake them?”

“Or turn the sprinklers on,” Kris smirked.

“You want to ruin Papa’s and Jacob’s outfits?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah we’d never hear the end of it,” Kris sighed. “Why don’t you go back to bed. I’ll wake them.”

“I’ll make them some coffee,” Sebastian said. “It looks like they’ll need it.”

“I think your Papa’s nights out are over,” Kris remarked following Sebastian down the stairs. “He’s far too…”

“Why is Papa’s friend asleep on our sofa?”

Kris sighed as he looked at Peter laying spread out of the sofa. “I guess he managed to get inside.”

“Leaving the rest outside?” Sebastian asked.

“I guess so,” Kris shrugged.

“You know I don’t like that guy,” Sebastian remarked walking into the kitchen. “There’s just something wrong about him.”

“He reminds me of your Uncle Brad,” Kris remarked. “I’ve always thought there was something with him too.”

“Yeah but we know what’s wrong with him,” Sebastian smiled pushing open the backdoor. “How are we going to wake them?”

“Get up,” Kris yelled kicking Adam’s arm. “Come on you drunken idiot get up.”

“That’s a little mean,” Sebastian frowned tapping Jacob’s shoulder.

“Not as mean as the hangover is going to be in a few hours,” Kris shrugged. “Adam get up.”

“Let me sleep, baby,” Adam yawned rolling over to cuddle into Jacob’s legs. “I’ll get up in a little bit.”

“You’re in the backyard you moron,” Kris snapped. “Now get up.”

“What the hell is going on?” Gabe groaned rubbing his eyes. “Where am I?”

“Asleep on the lawn,” Sebastian answered. “What the hell did you guys drink last night?”

“What happened with not getting drunk?” Kris asked bending down to look at Adam.

“I don’t even know what the hell is going on right now,” Adam groaned. “Why is it so bright? Turn the light off.”

“That light you’re talking about is the damn sun,” Kris snapped. “Now all of you get your asses up off my lawn and get in the damn house,” he added before storming into the house.

“Now you’ve pissed him off,” Sebastian shrugged before following Kris inside the house.

……………………………………………

“Please stop banging,” Adam groaned as Kris slammed a coffee mug down in front of him.

“You promised.”

“I don’t know what the hell happened,” Adam sighed. “I had two glasses of wine. Jacob tell him.”

“He did,” Jacob groaned standing up. “I only had one.”

“Then what the fuck happened to me?” Gabe groaned. “I drank coke all night.”

“So this is you two planning your future?” Kris asked slamming a mug of coffee down in front of him. “In the next year you’re going to become parents and you think going out and getting so drunk you pass out before you get home is the right thing to do? Your future kids will be so proud.”

“I had one glass of wine,” Jacob sighed. “Quite bitching me old man.”

“Anything could have happened to you three,” Kris sighed. “Mugged, killed… anything.”

“He’s not listening to us,” Adam sighed. “Just accept our punishment.”

“I am not,” Jacob frowned. “And anyway, I’m a grown man. If I want to go out and get drunk I can.”

“Your husband was in rehab a few years ago,” Kris pointed out. “Is that really how you want your future.”

“Kris I can promise you that I did not drunk at all last night,” Gabe sighed. “You know all of that is past me now.”

“So you just lay down and went to sleep on my lawn?”

“I don’t know,” Gabe sighed. “I can’t remember.”

“So you were all drugged or something?” Kris asked sarcastically.

“Maybe,” Jacob shrugged. “That would explain it.”

“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid,” Kris snapped. “Look I don’t know why I’m down here looking after you all. Like you said you’re grown men. If you want to go out getting drunk then that’s up to you, but I’m not going to be sitting here dealing with the aftermath. Enjoy your hangover boys. I’m going back to bed.”

“Well he’s pissed,” Sebastian remarked watching his dad walk out of the kitchen. “Who knew he loved that lawn so much.”

………………………………………..

“You were wild last night man,” Peter smirked as Adam threw himself down on the sofa beside him. “But tonight we have to top it. Is the boys joining us again.”

“Not tonight,” Adam sighed. “Not ever again. I’ve managed to piss Kris off without even trying.”

“Yeah I heard his voice earlier,” Peter remarked. “He’s not happy with you, is he?”

“It’s not my usual actions on a night out.”

“He actually lets you go on nights out?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. “To me it sounds like he has you on a pretty short leash.”

“Well that’s not true,” Adam frowned. “Kris and I have a pretty open relationship.”

“Really?” Peter smirked.

“Not that kind of open relationship,” Adam sighed. “I mean we’re open with each other. If I want to go out and hang out with my friends I go, and if he wants to do that, then he does.”

“So before I can when was the last time you went out with friends?” Peter asked.

“Brad and I went to the farms market last week,” Adam answered. “That was pretty wild.”

“This kid is holding you down,” Peter sighed. “Why are you letting him doing it?”

“That kid is my husband,” Adam said annoyed. “I’m pretty happy with my life. Just because a serious relationship didn’t work for you doesn’t mean it doesn’t work for everyone else. The twenty six years I’ve spend with Kris have been my happiest.”

“Happier than dancing at Burning man beside a huge fire?” Peter asked.

“I don’t even have to think about it,” Adam answered honestly.

“Then you’re a braver man than me,” Peter sighed. “I don’t know how you cope with this life. I would have left years ago.”

“Then I feel sorry for you,” Adam frowned. “My life is so blessed because of this family. I wish you would be able to have this too. Everyone deserves what I’m lucky to have.”

“I’m pretty happy with what I have,” Peter shrugged.

“Late nights and loud clubs?” Adam asked. “How can you do that every night?”

“The acid helps,” Peter smiled.

“The ac…” Adam paused looking at Peter. “You’ve been taking acid?”

“Don’t give me that look,” Peter said rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you haven’t.”

“Almost thirty years ago,” Adam frowned. “Peter we’re grown men.”

“Or for the last two nights.”

“What?”

“You shouldn’t act all high and mighty,” Peter answered. “Not since you’ve been taking it for the last two nights.”

“You gave me acid?”

“Don’t act so shocked,” Peter sighed. “You had a good time.”

“You sick fuck,” Adam snapped standing up. “What the fuck is wrong with you. Why the fuck would you think that would be okay? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

“I might have slipped the first one into your drink, but you took the second one willingly,” Peter said standing up. “What the fucks your problem?”

“I’ve been fighting with my husband since yesterday,” Adam said. “He doesn’t trust you. I didn’t think he had a reason not to. This is fucked up Peter. You’ve just… Jacob.”

“What?”

“You slipped one into Jacob and Gabe’s drinks last night,” Adam said, his eyes widening. “Please tell me you didn’t do that.”

“They enjoyed themselves,” Peter shrugged.

“You fucking…” Adam took a step back hold his hands up. “You need to leave my house right now.”

“Adam, come on,” Peter laughed. “It’s not that big of a deal. We were doing it when we were Jacob’s age.”

“You are so fucking lucky my kids are in this house right now,” Adam said taking a step back. “Or I would be kicking your fucking ass right now.”

“Are you seriously upset right now?” Peter asked confused.

“Get the fuck out,” Adam yelled.

“Okay I can see this isn’t the time to talk about this,” Peter said grabbing his jacket. “We can talk later.”

“Don’t fucking bother,” Adam said following Peter out of the living room. “I think we’ve said everything that’s needed to be said.”

“I’ll call you later,” Peter smiled.

“Don’t fucking bother,” Adam snapped before slamming the door shut.

…………………………………………………

“Can I come in?” Adam said standing at the bedroom door.

“You really pissed me off this morning,” Kris sighed looking up from his book. “Why did you get that drunk?”

“I didn’t.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “You’ve never lied to me before, why are you starting now?”

“I swear on everything I have that I didn’t get drunk last night,” Adam said. “Or the night before.”

“You’re really disappointing me right now, Adam,” Kris said sadly. “I wish you wouldn’t. If you can’t tell the truth then just turn around and go back down stairs. Get over your hangover.”

“Peter just told me he slipped acid in to my drink,” Adam sighed. “I wasn’t drunk I was drugged.”

“You’re really going to that far just to hide the fact you got drunk?” Kris asked. “I don’t care if you got drunk. It’s pissing me off that you’re lying to me.”

“I’m not lying to you,” Adam sighed slumping onto the bed. “He’s just told me. Apparently he was trying to get me to have fun.”

“And you let him do that?”

“I didn’t know,” Adam sighed. “You really honestly think I would take acid? I’m not fucking stupid.”

“Jacob and Gabe?” Kris asked.

“What?”

“They insisted they didn’t drink,” Kris said. “Please tell me he didn’t do it to them too.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam breathed out.

“You took our son out and let him get drugged?” Kris asked. “Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“I’m sorry,” Adam repeated.

“You’re sorry?” Kris snapped standing up. “You’re fucking sorry?”

“This isn’t my fault Kris.”

“This is your fault,” Kris snapped. “You brought that man into our home.”

“I didn’t know he was like this,” Adam sighed. “You know I wouldn’t bring someone like that around our kids.”

“I don’t know anything,” Kris snapped. “I just… you know what, I can’t stand being around you right now. I just don’t want to fucking look at you,” he added moving towards the bedroom door.

“Kris what are you doing?” Adam sighed. “Where are you going?”

“As far away from you as I can get,” Kris snapped before slamming the bedroom door shut.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	286. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

There better be a great reason why you’re sitting on my sofa,” Brad sighed as he stood at his living room door.

“I let myself in.”

“I’ll ignore the breaking and entering my home,” Brad frowned sitting down next to Kris. “And ask you why you’re here.”

“Adam and I had a fight,” Kris sighed. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“You had a fight and you came here?” Brad asked confused. “You’ve never done that before.”

“I’ve never walked out on my husband either,” Kris shrugged.

“So what did he do?” Brad sighed. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“He took acid with Peter,” Kris sighed.

“Please tell me that’s a cool way of saying they had coffee,” Brad frowned. “Is that what the kids are calling coffee these days?”

“I wish it was,” Kris sighed.

“Well I hope you smacked the silly out of him,” Brad frowned.

“I just left,” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Want me to smack him?”

“Peter gave Jacob and Gabe acid too.”

“Okay maybe it’s Peter that needs the slap,” Brad said annoyed.

“I can’t believe I walked out on him,” Kris said shaking his head. “This is the second time I’ve walked out on him in the whole time we’ve been together.

“I walk out on Cass once a week,” Brad frowned.

“I don’t like drama,” Kris pointed out.

“Now I want to know the time you walked out on him before,” Brad frowned. “I hate being this nosy.”

“I hate all of this.”

“Just tell me what the hell happened the last time,” Brad pleaded.

“When I found out about Sophia being pregnant.”

“Well you didn’t actually walk out,” Brad remarked. “From the way Adam talks about it he kicked you out.

“Shut up,” Kris sighed. “You’re not helping.”

“I’m not trying to.”

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback

“Alright, they're all sound asleep,” Adam said as he climbed into bed. “Ready to read our Christmas letters?”

“Should we read ours or the kids first?”

“The kids,” Adam smiled. “I'm hoping mine gets me some naked fun.”

“It's Christmas,” Kris remarked.

“And I want Santa to pay me a visit,” Adam smirked.

“But you're Jewish.”

“Just read the letters.”

“Okay.” Kris opened the first letter. “Dear Daddy and Papa, I'm writing for Elle because she can't even spell dear right. Elle wants you to know she loves you and she thinks you're cool. I love you too, and I guess you're pretty cool. Love Sebastian and Elle.”

“That's it?” Adam frowned.

“I guess our son is a man of few words,” Kris said dryly as he opened the next letter. “Dear Daddy and Papa, you're both pretty amazing men, and I hope that I grow up to be just like you both. I know you worry about me, but you really shouldn't. I'm not like the other gay kids around the world. I'm lucky. I've got two amazing men I can look up to. You guys teach me everyday how to be a man. Papa, you teach me all I need to know about fashion, and you show me that I can be anyone I want to be no matter how weird other people find it. Daddy, you show me that being quiet and gentle isn't a bad thing. I hope I grow up to be just like you. I want to be that strong quiet man that others lean on when they are in need. You know I love you both, but I'll say it again. I love you and I am proud to call you my family. Love Jacob.”

“I really want to go and give him a kiss now,” Adam smiled.

“You want to read Sophia's?”

“Sure.” Adam opened the red envelope to pull out the letter inside. “Dear Daddy and Papa. I really don't know what to say here. You know I'm not good with the whole emotions thing. I just can't seem to find the words, but I'm going to try. I could search the whole world and not find two people that could love me more. You probably don't know this, but I find it really difficult to get over the fact that I'm not actually yours biologically. There is no blood between us, and yet you still love me just as much as you love Jacob and Elle. I know I'm lucky and that's what makes what I have to say next really hard. I know this isn't the best place to tell you, but I'm too afraid to actually say the words...” Adam paused as he read the next line.”

“What?” Kris frowned.

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a shaky breath. “I've made a big mistake. I'm pregnant...” Adam paused again to look up at his husband. “She says she's pregnant.”

“Are you sure?” Kris asked grabbing the letter from his husband's hand.

“It says it right there,” Adam snapped.

“How can she be pregnant?” Kris breathed out as he let his eyes scan over the letter.

“I don't know,” Adam whispered.

“Go get her,” Kris snapped.

“I can't, she's sleeping,” Adam said in a daze.

“She knows we're reading this,” Kris snapped. “Go get her.”

Adam moved quickly out of the bed as he looked down at his husband. “What are we going to do, Kris?”

“I don't know.”

“This isn't supposed to happen.” Adam ran a shaky hand through his hair as Kris reread the letter. “What do I say to her?”

“Sit down,” Kris sighed. “We need to think about this.”

Adam sat back down on the bed. “What do we do Kris?”

“I don't know,” Kris breathed out.

…………………………………………………….

“She's been carrying this letter around with her for the past two days,” Adam said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “God knows how long she's known.” Kris reread the letter over and over again as Adam ranted beside him. “She must be so scared. I didn't know she was having sex. Did you know she was having sex? Oh god this is the worst thing that could have ever happened.”

“We should probably get some sleep,” Kris said in a shaky voice as he folded up the letter in his hand. “We'll figure things out tomorrow.”

“But what about Sophia?” Adam asked. “She's probably in there waiting for us.”

“I can't go see her right now,” Kris said in an even voice. “If I look at her right now I might actually kill her.” Kris reached up to turn off the bedside light. “Let's just hold off until morning.”

“Kris, we need to talk about this.” Adam placed his hand on Kris's shoulder only to have him flinch away. “Kris?”

“Just leave me alone, Adam,” Kris said quietly. “I can't do this now.”

Adam watched as Kris turned his back on him before laying down himself. “We can't ignore this Kris. She's going to need us.” Kris squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to listen to his husband's words. “She's still our little girl, Kris.”

…..............................................

Kris lay on his side staring at the picture frame in front of him. He had lay awake all night studying the four little faces looking back at him. He stayed in the same position until Elle came running in the room and jumped on the bed.

“I want ice cream for breakfast,” Elle announced as she jumped on Kris's legs. “Ice cream and toast.”

Kris rolled onto his back to find Adam sitting up on the bed beside him. “Morning.”

“Elle why don't you go set the table for breakfast,” Adam suggested as he lifted Elle off of the bed.

“Can I have ice cream for breakfast?”

“Sure,” Adam gave a fake smile. “Just go wait for us in the kitchen.” Adam waited for Elle to run out of the room before turning back to look at his husband. “We need to talk about this now.”

“We better get breakfast ready.” Kris turned away from Adam to sit on the edge of the bed. “I'm thinking I'll take the boys out on their bikes today.”

“It's still snowing,” Adam pointed out.

“So maybe we'll go over to my parents' and make a snowman.”

“We can make a snowman in our own backyard,” Adam said. “Kris, we need to talk about this.”

“I better get Elle her ice cream before she starts complaining,” Kris said as he moved towards the bedroom door.

“Kris?” Adam snapped.

“What the fuck do you want me to say Adam?” Kris snapped back. “Seriously, tell me what you want to hear.”

“I want us to sit down like two normal people and talk this over.”

“Is that going to fix everything?” Kris threw his hands in the air. “Is that going to take away the fact that my fifteen-year-old daughter is pregnant?”

“We have to talk to Sophia,” Adam said calmly. “She's going to need us now more than she's ever needed us.”

“Well I don't want to be needed,” Kris sighed. “I just want to make my little girl her breakfast, then I want to take my boys out to build snowmen.”

“What about your other little girl?” Adam pushed. “You're not going to help her?”

“I told you last night,” Kris said annoyed. “If I see her I might kill her.” Kris watched as Adam shook his head in disbelief before turning around and walking away.

…...............................................

Adam pressed his ear up against Sophia's bedroom door before knocking on it lightly. “Yes?”

“It's Papa,” Adam said gently. “Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

Adam pushed the door open slowly to see Sophia sitting up on her bed with tears in her eyes. “Did you sleep at all last night?” Adam asked as he walked in closing the door behind him.

“Not much,” Sophia said quietly. “I was waiting for your or Daddy to come in.”

“Is it true?” Adam blurted out. “What you said in the letter, is it true?”

“I'm sorry, Papa,” Sophia choked back a sob.

“Come here.” Adam opened his arms and Sophia leaped off of the bed and into them. “Don't cry.”

“I messed up so much,” Sophia sobbed. “I didn't mean to. It was a stupid mistake.”

“It was,” Adam agreed as he kissed the top of Sophia's hair. “Just don't cry over it now. We need figure things out.”

“Where's Daddy?” Sophia asked as she rested her cheek against Adam's chest to look up at him.

“He's making breakfast.”

“He hates me,” Sophia sobbed burying her face in Adam's chest again. “He's never going to want to talk to me again.”

“He's in shock,” Adam whispered as he rubbed gently circles into his daughter's back. “We both are.”

“I'm sorry, Papa.”

“I know that,” Adam sighed. “Look, we need to figure this out.” Adam moved Sophia towards the bed so they could both sit down. “I've been awake all night, and I've got a million thoughts running through my head.” Adam took his daughter's hand in his as he looked at her. “I need to know a few things.”

“Okay,” Sophia breathed out as she tried to stop crying.

“You're a hundred percent sure you're pregnant?”

“I'm sure,” Sophia nodded.

“And this was your own choice?” Adam asked gently. “I mean having sex. No one forced you into it?”

“No,” Sophia said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

“So no one hurt you?” Adam pressed.

“I wanted to do it, Papa,” Sophia whispered. “No one forced me into anything.”

Adam took a deep breath as he watched his daughter closely. “You're only a little girl.”

“I'm sorry, Papa.”

“I'm sorry too,” Adam sighed. “I'm sorry we didn't teach you right. We should have been watching you more carefully. I've let you away with so much over the years. Maybe if I wasn't so self involved with my career...”

“Papa, this isn't your fault,” Sophia interrupted. “I'm the only one to blame for this.”

Adam wrapped his arm around Sophia's shoulder to pulled her to his side. “You've just made life so much harder for yourself. You're going to have to start making choices that no fifteen-year-old needs to make.”

“What choices?”

“That's something your daddy and I need to talk about first,” Adam said as he stood from the bed. “Now I want you to go get dressed and come and have breakfast with us.”

“I don't think I can face Daddy,” Sophia admitted. “He's going to be so mad.”

“He is,” Adam nodded, “but you can't hide in your room. Now hurry up. I think it's ice cream for breakfast.” Adam tried to smile, Sophia continued to look at him with tears coming down her cheeks.

“I'm really sorry, Papa.”

“Just don't be late for breakfast,” Adam smiled sadly at his daughter before turning to leave.

…..........................................

Adam left the four kids eating breakfast in the kitchen as he went to the den looking for Kris. “Breakfast is ready.” Adam walked into the den to see Kris sitting on his lazy boy looking at the blank TV screen.

“I'm not hungry.”

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

“I don't need your idle chitchat, Adam,” Kris sighed. “Just go away.”

“Why am I being blamed for this?” Adam asked annoyed. “I didn't make her have sex.”

“Don't,” Kris warned as he jumped up from the chair. “I do not want to talk about this.”

“Ignoring it won't make it go away.”

“Why couldn't you have been stricter with her?” Kris snapped as he stood in front of Adam. “You always have to let her get away with everything. She walks out of this house with her face covered in makeup, and her skirts halfway around her thighs. She just walks out there asking for it.”

“You need to calm down,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “You're going to say something you'll regret.”

“This is all your fault,” Kris said digging his finger into Adam's chest.

“Daddy?” Kris flinched as Sophia walked into the den. “Don't blame Papa for this.”

“Just go away Sophia.” Kris turned his back on both of them.

“I'm sorry I did this...”

“I said go away Sophia,” Kris snapped.

“Go back to the kitchen, baby,” Adam said gently as he moved Sophia to the door.

“This isn't Papa's fault,” Sophia pressed. “You shouldn't shout at him for it.”

Kris turned slowly to look at his daughter. “Just do what your papa's telling you to do. For once in your life just do as you're told.”

“Daddy?” Sophia choked back a sob.

“Go Sophia,” Kris snapped. “Go, because I can't look at you right now. You disgust me.”

Adam moved Sophia out of the den quickly. “Go wait in your room,” Adam said gently before closing the den door. “What the hell do you think you're doing. You can't say that to her.”

“It's the truth,” Kris spat out. “I'm looking at her, and all I can see is her mother staring back at me.”

“This isn't about Kelly,” Adam sighed. “Sophia's nothing like Kelly.”

“She's exactly like Kelly,” Kris snapped. “A little whore just like her mother.”

Adam ran towards Kris grabbing him by the collar as he threw him up against the wall. “Don't you ever talk about my kid like that again. Your love for our kids might have a limit but mine doesn't.”

“Get off of me,” Kris snapped as he struggled against his husband.

Adam slammed Kris against the wall as he let him go. “You need to leave.”

“Don't worry, I'm going,” Kris snapped. “The boys and I will be at my parents.”

“No,” Adam said standing in front of the door. “You need to leave alone. You're not taking my kids when you're like this.”

“Our kids,” Kris pressed.

“Like I said, my love for them doesn't have a limit,” Adam said as he opened the door. “Yours obliviously does, so until you can love them all completely you're not getting any of them.”

“You can't do this.”

“After what you just did to our daughter?” Adam spat out. “You're lucky I'm not throwing you out.” Kris let out a shaky breath before storming out slamming the front door as he went.

End of Flashback 2026

Flash Forward 2035

“Well this isn’t weird at all,” Cale remarked looking across the dinner table at Adam.

“We don’t have to make conversation,” Adam sighed. “I’m sure Kris will be back any minute.”

“Not from the way Kris yelled at you,” Charles remarked. “I haven’t heard him yell that loud since his last fight with Katy.”

“And that ended in divorce,” Cale added.

“How is that helping?” Sebastian frowned.

“Hey we’ve known Kris a long time,” Charles shrugged.

“We see you about once a year,” Sebastian remarked. “I think we know our Dad a little bit better than you two.”

“I don’t feel so good,” Adam said standing up. “I’m going to go lay down.”

“You two shouldn’t speak,” Sebastian sighed before following Adam out of the kitchen.

……………………………………….

“Did you really take acid?” Sebastian asked closing the bedroom door behind him.

“So you heard the argument too?”

“Oh I think your whole street heard you,” Sebastian said laying down on the bed next to his Papa.

“You don’t have to come in here and make me feel better,” Adam smiled rubbing the top of Sebastian’s head. “You’re a good kid, but I’ll be fine.”

“I’d rather stay up here with you than be down there with dump and dumper,” Sebastian shrugged resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. “Dad’s at Brad’s.”

“How do you know that?”

“I text him,” Sebastian answered. “He told me he’s thinking.”

“I think I really fucked up this time,” Adam sighed.

“Probably,” Sebastian shrugged. “But it’s not going to change anything. Dad’s pissed now, but give him a few hours and he’ll be home. You’ll beg for forgiveness and you’ll make up. Then we’ll get dumb and dumber on a plane and your weird friend won’t visit again and we’ll go back to normal. Well as normal as we get.”

“You’re a good boy,” Adam smiled kissing the top of Sebastian’s head.

“You’re not so bad yourself, big guy,” Sebastian smiled snuggling into Adam’s side.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	287. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“So that’s the last time we go partying with your Papa,” Gabe sighed dropping the pain killers onto the bedside table for Jacob.

“I took acid,” Jacob frowned looking up at the ceiling. “I’m planning a baby and I took acid. Oh my god I asked that cop outside the club for the time. I talked to a police officer while high. I’m lucky my ass isn’t in a cell right now. How the hell are we going to explain this to our baby?”

“We’re not,” Gabe answered. “We’re never talking about this again. I’m so pissed at your Papa.”

“It wasn’t really his fault,” Jacob frowned. “You shouldn’t blame him for this.”

“Peter is your Papa’s friend,” Gabe pointed out. “He must have known what a freak he was.”

“I’ve always thought all of Papa’s friends were freaks,” Jacob remarked. “That’s why he was friends with them.”

“Eight hundred and twenty eight days,” Gabe sighed.

“What?” Jacob frowned. “What are you going on about? Are you still high?”

“That’s how many days I’ve been clean,” Gabe answered looking down at his hands. “I was proud of that. Now it’s all gone.”

“Come here,” Jacob sighed opening his arms up.

“It just sucks,” Gabe sighed resting his head on Jacob’s shoulder.

“Your eight hundred and twenty eight days still count,” Jacob said rubbing his hands up and down Gabe’s back. “You didn’t set out to take anything. So it doesn’t count as a fail. You’re still clean. I mean you don’t want to run out now and score, do you?”

“Of course I don’t,” Gabe sighed pulling away from Jacob to look at him. “It’s just our kids is already going to have to deal with my drug past. I don’t want to bring it into their future.”

“And why would our kids have to deal with that?” Jacob asked confused.

“I’m going to have to tell them,” Gabe shrugged. “They have a right to know.”

“Like hell they do,” Jacob frowned. “I know for a fact that my Papa had his fun with drugs when he was younger, but he didn’t feel the need to tell me about it. Our kids aren’t going to know what we did before they came along. It’s not like we actually did anything bad.”

“The drugs weren’t considered good,” Gabe remarked.

“Other than that we’re pretty good guys.”

“There is your shopping addiction,” Gabe remarked.

“Yeah they’re never going to hear about that,” Jacob frowned causing Gabe to laugh.

“True,” Gabe agreed. “I don’t think I could cope with our kids following your footsteps.”

“Our credit cards could cope with that,” Jacob added.

…………………………………………………..

“Oh please don’t drag me into your little domestic,” Sophia groaned as Kris walked into her kitchen.

“You and your little family spend your days and nights in my kitchen eating all my food,” Kris remarked sitting down. “I can’t do the same?”

“You know I love when you visit,” Sophia sighed. “But Sebastian’s already been on the phone asking about you. I don’t need to be put in the middle of you and papa fighting.”

“We’re not fighting,” Kris shrugged.

“Sebastian said Papa took acid and gave some to Jacob and Gabe and then you walked out,” Sophia remarked. “If that’s not you two fighting then I don’t want to see what a fight looks like.”

“I’m just here to see my granddaughter,” Kris shrugged. “I am allowed to do that, aren’t I?”

“She’s in room taking a nap,” Sophia nodded. “I was just about to wake her. You can do that.”

“Are you going to call your Papa and tell him I’m here?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”

“Then I won’t be calling him,” Sophia answered.

“Really?” Kris asked stopping at the kitchen door.

“I get what you’re angry,” Sophia shrugged. “I think Papa needs to learn his actions cause problems in people’s lives. He can’t just keep thinking he’s in his twenties and every bad thing he does isn’t going to piss people off. I say you make him suffer as long as you can.”

“And I thought you’d be on your Papa’s side.”

“You thought I would think it was okay to give your kid acid?” Sophia frowned.

“I guess I’m just used to you kids being all about your Papa,” Kris shrugged.

“Well that’s just silly,” Sophia said shaking her head. “You’re just so laid back that Papa takes over everything.

“Well it’s hard to compete with Adam Lambert,” Kris smiled.

“And who says you have to compete for your kids?” Sophia asked. “We know how lucky we are you have you as our dad. You think Papa could have raised us on his own? We would have all been crazy.”

Kris smiled before looking over his shoulder. “I think I can hear Grace crying.”

“We love you just as much as we love Papa,” Sophia said before turning back to the stove.

“Yeah,” Kris smiled before walking out of the kitchen.

………………………………………………….

“Son of a bitch,” Brad sighed opening the front door. “I don’t need to deal with your bad marriage. Why can’t you both leave me alone?”

“So he is here?” Adam asked pushing past Brad. “Where is he?”

“He’s in my bed,” Brad answered. “He decided he’s not what he wants and we’ve been making passionate love all day.”

“Is he in the kitchen?” Adam asked walking past Brad.

“Aw, you trust me that much with your husband you wouldn’t even believe that?” Brad asked following.

“Nope,” Adam answered looking around the kitchen. “I trust my husband that much. Okay where is he?”

“Gone.”

“Gone where?”

“No idea,” Brad shrugged. “He just said he couldn’t listen to me anymore and left.”

“Please don’t tell me you pissed him off,” Adam sighed. “Can’t you just be normal for once?”

“I didn’t piss him off,” Brad frowned. “It was the guy giving his son acid that pissed him off. Oh and you. You pissed him off too.”

“So my husband is now coming over here complaining to you about me?” Adam asked annoyed. “Since when did you and my husband be so close?”

“Since you went all crazy with Peter,” Brad answered. “Why are you always like this with him?”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Adam sighed leaning against the kitchen top.

“You were exactly the same with Peter when we were dating.”

“He’s fun,” Adam shrugged.

“Drugging your son is fun?” Brad asked.

“Well he used to be fun,” Adam frowned. “Anyway you’re one to talk. You aren’t exactly normal. You’ve done some freaky things too.”

“I would never put your kids in danger,” Brad pointed out. “I might be a little wild at times, but I’ve never put your marriage on the line.”

“My marriage isn’t on the line,” Adam sighed. “Stop being so dramatic.”

“Where’s your husband?” Brad asked. “You don’t know what’s going through that man’s head. I’ve spend the morning talking to him. Something you haven’t done in quite a while.”

“Why… what’s he saying?”

“Go ask him.”

“I don’t know where he is,” Adam sighed.

“Not my problem,” Brad shrugged. “Now if you could leave. My husband is due home any minute and I promised him we could have lunch together.”

“How the hell are you beating me at this marriage thing?” Adam frowned.

“I’m not being a jackass,” Brad shrugged. “Now get the hell out my house,” he added before walking away.

……………………………………………………..

“Why are you two still here?” Elle asked looking across the dinner table at Cale and Charles.

“We don’t want to abandon you kids at your time of need,” Cale answered.

“Yeah, we’re family,” Charles smiled.

“What age am I?” Elle quizzed causing Cale and Charles to frown.

“I want to say twelve,” Charles answered unsure

“Yeah we’re family alright,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

“And we don’t need looking after,” Elle sighed. “Papa’s going to get Dad and they’ll be home before dinner.”

“Just don’t hold onto that dream kid,” Cale said softly. “We’ve only ever seen your Dad that angry once before.”

“Towards the end of his marriage to Katy,” Charles sighed shaking his head. “Those fights were shocking.”

“Charles,” Cale frowned elbowing Charles. “They might not know about Kris’s past.”

“You guys know about Katy right?” Charles quizzed.

“You guys know about google right?” Sebastian asked.

“We don’t have secrets in our family,” Elle frowned.

“Well did you know that your Dad and Katy did nothing but argue the whole time he was on Idol?” Charles asked.

“It was because she knew he was into Adam,” Cale added. “She fought hard to keep him.”

“Not true,” Elle frowned. “Dad said that Aunt Katy was really supportive about his relationship with Papa.”

“After she knew she wasn’t going to win,” Cale answered. “She fought hard before that.”

“It’s like it’s the other way around now,” Charles remarked. “Kris is fighting for his marriage.”

“Okay I know they aren’t fighting for their marriage,” Sebastian laughed.

“Your Papa has been going out every night with this guy,” Cale said annoyed. “How long before he leaves for good.”

“You need to shut up,” Elle frowned. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Elle,” Sebastian sighed standing up and taking Elle’s hand. “Let’s go call Dad.”

“I wouldn’t let Papa hear you talk like that,” Elle warned. “He wouldn’t like it.”

…………………………………………

“You think they’re right?” Elle asked closing Sebastian’s bedroom door.

“Of course not,” Sebastian laughed. “This is Dad and Papa we’re talking about.”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Because I’m not,” Sebastian sighed sitting down on his bed. “Papa really screwed up.”

“He does silly things all the time,” Elle said sitting down next to Sebastian. “Dad always forgives him.”

“He does silly things to himself all the time,” Sebastian corrected. “He’s dragged Jacob into it now.”

“I’m scared,” Elle admitted quietly.

“We’ll talk sense into them,” Sebastian sighed wrapping his arm around Elle’s shoulder. “When they finally decide to come home.

……………………………………………………

“Great,” Sophia sighed as she opened the front door.

“I’ve been everywhere,” Adam said leaning on the door frame. “If he’s not here then I’m flying to Conway to bring him back.”

“He’s upstairs,” Sophia sighed moving to let Adam in.

“Is he angry?”

“What do you think?”

“Is he going to yell at me?”

“He’s with Grace,” Sophia smiled. “I’m sure he’s calm now.”

“Can I go up?”

“He’s your husband,” Sophia shrugged. “Think he wants to see you?”

“I think he wants to kill me.”

“I’m sure Grace will protect you,” Sophia smiled pushing Adam towards the stairs.

…………………………………………………

Adam paused outside of Grace’s bedroom door at the sound of his husband’s soft voice inside as he talked to their granddaughter.

“I just don’t understand it Gracie baby,” Kris sighed as he rocked Grace on the rocking chair. “I know he’s out of my league and everything, but I’ve tried my best these past twenty five years. I thought I was doing everything right, but then this… man comes along and your Buddy’s turning into someone I don’t know.”

“Bud,” Grace whispered as she played with Kris’s necklace.

“You love your Buddy, don’t you?” Kris smiled. “That’s the problem. Everyone does. I’ve spend our whole lives together competing with people for him. If it’s not the media, it’s his fans, and if it’s not his fans it’s men from his past. Look I know I shouldn’t be talking to you about this, but… well you listen. I just wish I could change. I wish I wasn’t so… boring all the time. I’d love to be able to do all the things your Papa loves. I would do them if he asked. Hell I’d walk to the end of the world for him if he asked me to. But the problem is he doesn’t. It’s like he’s settled for what I am. A middle aged man with very little hair. Now I know you’re probably thinking he’s older than me, but he’s always been the younger one. Your Grandma Leila used to tell me she was so happy I was with your Buddy because I kept him grounded. He wasn’t so wild with me. But maybe that’s what he really wants. Maybe Peter is what he really wants. Now I could try and be more outgoing, but that would only make me miserable. Maybe I should just let him do what he wants. Let him go out partying when he wants. I could stay at home and wait for him. But then that will only last for so long. It would only be a matter of time before someone comes along to win him over. Then he would see how much fun he could really have without me. You know Grace, that’s probably why I fight so much to keep him with me. I’m scared he’s going to realise there’s someone better out there for him. I’m silly aren’t I?” he asked as his eyes began to fill with tears.

“Very silly,” Adam answered walking into the room as Kris turned to look at him. “Did you mean it?”

“How much did you hear?”

“Too much,” Adam admitted. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Kris said wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. “Why are you here?”

“I came to take my husband home,” Adam answered kneeling down in front of Kris and Grace. “That’s if he wants to come home.”

“What about Peter?”

“I am a complete bastard for letting you think all those things you just told our granddaughter,” Adam sighed resting his hands on Kris’s legs. “You don’t honestly think all that, do you?”

“It’s true though, isn’t it?”

“Baby, I screw up on a daily basis and you do nothing but forgive me and love me stronger,” Adam sighed. “If anyone is out of anyone’s league it’s me who’s struggling to keep up. My life would be a disaster if it wasn’t for you. I would be Peter right now if you hadn’t decided to give me a chance all those years ago. I know how lucky I am to be loved by you.”

“You seemed to be having fun with Peter,” Kris shrugged. “You don’t have that sort of fun with me anymore.”

“I have more with you,” Adam sighed. “I have better with you.”

“Like what?” Kris sighed. “Nights in wearing our beaten up sweatpants and our t-shirts with the holes in them watching reruns of sitcoms that were on TV when we were twenty?”

“And crazy nights when our house is full of kids,” Adam smiled. “Kids we don’t even know.”

“Not the kind of life a rock star should be living.”

“And yet I love it,” Adam smiled. “I love my boring nights in front of the TV. I love going to bed at nine because you want to watch TV in bed. I love having arguments about who’s turn it is to go back downstairs and make sure the doors are locked. I love fighting over who’s crumbs are in the bed even though we both know it’s you that sneaks toast when I’m in the shower. My most boring night with you couldn’t compete with the most wildest with Peter.”

“What about my cold feet?” Kris asked with a small smile.

“I love your cold feet,” Adam smiled running his hands down Kris’s legs. “And I love our babies,” he added smiling at Grace as she lay with her head on Kris’s chest sucking her thumb. “Nothing in this world could compete with them.”

“I’m still angry with you.”

“You have every right to be,” Adam nodded. “But can you be angry with me at home? It’s not nice that you’re not there.”

“I’ve only been gone eight hours,” Kris pointed out.

“Eight hours too long.”

“I promised Sophia I would read Grace her bedtime story.”

“Oh,” Adam sighed. “So you weren’t coming home tonight?”

“I didn’t really know what I was doing,” Kris admitted.

“I was almost on a plane to Conway,” Adam said as he began to play with Grace’s feet.

“Why?”

“I thought that’s where you would be going.”

“That’s a little dramatic.”

“I’ve spent the whole day at home with your two friends telling me about the fights you had with your ex-wife,” Adam frowned. “They’re good at putting ideas into my head.”

“I forgot they were still here,” Kris frowned.

“I don’t like them,” Adam pouted.

“And I don’t like your friends.”

“You like Brad,” Adam remarked. “You did go to him first after all.”

“Because I wanted to bitch about Peter and he would join in with me,” Kris shrugged.

“He said you both made passionate love all day,” Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“I sat in the kitchen watching him attempt to bake a pie,” Kris said. “If that was passionate love making I feel sorry for Cass.”

“I guess I have spoiled you for other men,” Adam smiled.

“Yes you’re very talented,” Kris said rolling his eyes again. “Congratulations.”

“You’re very talented too,” Adam smiled squeezing Kris’s knees. “And if you ever put down my husband again like you just did in your little talk with our granddaughter I won’t be very happy. Adam Lambert doesn’t pick anything but the best. I have the best house the best clothes and the best kids. What makes you think I wouldn’t pick the best husband to share it with?”

“You’re very smooth Lambert,” Kris smiled.

“Come home,” Adam breathed out reaching up to press his nose against Kris’s cheek. “Please.”

“I guess we could convince Sophia to let us take Grace with us,” Kris smiled.

“That would work,” Adam smiled pressing his face into Kris’s neck. “I lov…”

“Mine.”

“Ouch,” Adam winced moving away.

“Did Grace just kick you?” Kris laughed as Grace cuddled into him.

“I think so,” Adam frowned.

“Mine,” Grace repeated burying her face into Kris’s neck.

“I think you’ll find he’s mine,” Adam frowned.

“Mine.”

“He’s…”

“Adam please don’t start a fight with our one year old granddaughter,” Kris laughed.

“Don’t look so smug because you’re her down favourite,” Adam frowned. “This is your fault for telling her how bad of a husband I’ve been lately. She hates me now.”

“Or she really loves her Grandpa,” Kris smiled standing up as Grace wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It’s not fair,” Adam pouted.

“And neither is giving my son acid,” Kris shrugged walking out of the bedroom.

“So this isn’t over then?” Adam sighed as he followed.

“Not by a long chance, Lambert,” Kris answered. “You are going to be paying for this for a long time.”

“As long as you come home I don’t care what my punishment is,” Adam smiled.

“Like I could ever leave,” Kris sighed walking down the stairs. “Sadly you’ve got me hooked. I couldn’t leave now even if I wanted to.”

“Is it because we only have one copy of Michael Jackson’s Thriller on cd?”

“And the Bad album too,” Kris smiled. “Plus the little fact of I love you. That sort of keeps me here too.”

“Say it again,” Adam smiled.

“What part?”

“The best part.”

“The Bad album?” Kris joked.

“Don’t tease me right now,” Adam warned. “I thought you had left me. Tell me the part I’ve been desperate to hear all day.”

“I love you?” Kris smiled.

“Say it again.”

“I love you,” Kris whispered reaching up to give Adam a kiss.

“Again,” Adam smiled moving in for another kiss.

“I…”

“Mine,” Grace frowned kicking Adam again.

“Yeah, that’s really going to have to stop,” Adam sighed causing Kris to laugh and cuddle Grace closer.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	288. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay good news,” Elle smiled walking out of her bedroom as Sebastian was walking up the stairs. “Papa just text me. He’s bringing dad home. I think they made up.”

“Well that’s bad news,” Sebastian sighed.

“Now you don’t want our parents not to fight?” Elle asked confused.

“Peter’s here again,” Sebastian sighed pushing Elle back into her bedroom. “He just walked right in called me a bitch and passed out on Dad’s chair.”

“He’s on dad’s chair?” Elle gasped. “We aren’t even allowed on Dad’s chair and he loves us.”

“Now it’s just you and I alone until they get back so you have to stay in your room,” Sebastian said. “I don’t know what this Peter is capable of so don’t go down there.”

“Or I could go down there and throw him out.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Sebastian sighed stopping Elle from walking past him. “He could be crazy.”

“We’ve got to get him out of here before they get back,” Elle sighed. “This will just piss Dad off even more.”

“And how the hell are we supposed to do that?”

“You used to box,” Elle shrugged.

“He’s about a foot taller than me,” Gabe frowned.

“Well where’s dumb and dumber?”

“I asked them to take Rafe and go pick up Paige from work,” Sebastian sighed. “I wanted them out of the way in case Dad came back.”

“What if we hit him over the head with something and then drag him out onto the street?”

“We could kill him,” Sebastian shrugged. “I think that might piss Dad off too.”

“Well we’re going to have to do something,” Elle sighed. “We can’t let Dad come home and find him here. It could get Papa into trouble.”

“This is turning into a bad sitcom storyline,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head.

“What if we just hit him lightly on the head?”

“Do you want to go to jail?” Sebastian snapped.

…………………………………………………

“Well just get this one bathed and put to bed with a story and you and I will enjoy a nice glass of wine out on the back porch,” Kris smiled picking Grace out of the car.

“If she lets me,” Adam pouted. “She hasn’t let me touch you since we left the house. And when did she learn the word mine?”

“The girl knows who she loves,” Kris shrugged walking towards the house.

“So when are dumb and dumber leaving?”

“I love if you didn’t call my friends that,” Kris smirked. “And they’re leaving tomorrow.”

“You laughed the first time I said that,” Adam smirked pushing open the front door.

“You can’t come in here,” Sebastian said pushing Adam back out the door. “Go for a drive.”

“Like the great Mary J Blige said,” Adam sighed. “No more drama.”

“Yeah we just want to get in and relax,” Kris added.

“You’re going to get drama if you walk in this door,” Sebastian said blocking Adam.

“Am I going to have to kick my own kid’s ass?” Adam frowned looking at his husband.

“Sebastian, what’s wrong?” Kris sighed fixing Grace in his arms. “What have dumb and dumber done?”

“See,” Adam said smiling proudly. “You’re using it too.”

“Adam.”

“Oh god,” Sebastian groaned.

“Adam lets go bitch.”

“What the fuck is that?”

“He just walked in,” Sebastian answered moving out of the way as Kris handed him Grace.

“Come on bitch,” Peter smiled walking out of the living room. “I have got us tickets to the hottest party in town.”

“Sebastian go give Grace to Elle please,” Kris said calmly.

“I think I should stay here Dad,” Sebastian keeping his eye on Peter.

“Just put her in Elle’s room for me please.”

“I’ll be right back,” Sebastian said before turning and rushing up the stairs.

“Peter I thought we had this conversation,” Adam sighed. “You need to leave.”

“Leave this to me, Adam,” Kris said moving to stand in front of Adam.

“Got him on a short leash haven’t you,” Peter smirked.

“I’m going to kick your ass,” Kris said calmly. “I’m going to make you regret ever coming back to LA in the first place.”

“Oh shut up you little plaid wearing redneck,” Peter said rolling his eyes. “I think I know what my friend wants.”

“Have I missed anything?” Sebastian said rushing back down the stairs.

“Peter’s just leaving,” Adam said trying to move around Kris. “Let me show him out baby.”

“You tried that earlier,” Kris said pushing Adam back gently. “I’m going to show him out now.”

“Love to see you try little man,” Peter laughed.

“Peter what is your problem?” Adam whispered.

“You’re bored Adam,” Peter answered. “This life…” he added looking around the house. “This isn’t you. You are one crazy bitch, not some parent with a bunch of kids. You don’t need to be sitting in here every night dying slowly. You need to be out there living it up with me.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Adam frowned. “Before this week you hadn’t seen me in years. You don’t know what I like anymore.”

“We have a connection,” Peter said smirking at Kris. “We’ve had it all these years. Remember the week you broke up with Brad. You came and stayed with me?”

“Not really,” Adam shrugged. “I was in a pretty bad way back then.”

“We’d go out partying every night,” Peter smiled. “Fall in at seven in the morning. You told me back then that it was the life you wanted. You wanted one big party. You wanted to spend your life on acid and fuck a new guy every night.”

“Okay I did not need to hear that,” Sebastian mumbled.

“You said the idea of fucking the one guy for the rest of your life made you want to throw yourself off a bridge,” Peter continued. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“I met Kris and everything changed,” Adam answered honestly.

“He conned you into this pathetic life,” Peter remarked.

“That’s it,” Kris snapped.

“No,” Adam said grabbing Kris by the shoulders and Sebastian moved to jump in front of Peter. “Kris didn’t trap me. He showed me what I could have if I allowed myself to love. You might think my life is pathetic, but I love it. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Okay that’s what you say when he’s around,” Peter said pointing at Kris. “But what do you say when he’s not here?”

“Okay let me go,” Kris said moving out of Adam’s grasp. “You are leaving my house right now. And I if I see you near my husband my kids or my house again I’ll personally throw you out of LA myself.”

“I could have had him you know,” Peter smirked. “He’s been so out of it the last few days I could have done anything to him and he wouldn’t have even fought me.”

“Kris,” Adam winced as Kris swung his arm back punching Peter right on the nose.

“Mother fucker,” Peter yelped falling backwards as he covered his nose. “Do you know how much I paid for this nose?”

“Get up,” Kris yelled pulling Peter up by the shirt. “You’re leaving now.”

“Not without Adam,” Peter said causing Kris to punch him again.

“Look what you’re making me do,” Kris snapped as he glanced at Sebastian. “Adam get your friend out of my house and away from my kid right now.”

“But…” Adam frowned looking down at his boots before looking up at Peter’s bloody nose. “Can’t you do it?”

“Open the door Adam,” Kris snapped pushing Peter towards it.

“Adam come with me,” Peter pleaded as Kris pushed him out onto the ground. “We could be so good together.”

“Peter,” Adam said weakly. “Just leave.”

“Now get off my property before I come out there and really hurt you,” Kris said calmly before closing the front door with a bang. “Sebastian I need ice.”

“On it,” Sebastian said rushing into the kitchen.

“Adam, if you ever see that man again our marriage will be over,” Kris said not taking his eyes off the front door.

“Don’t say things like that,” Adam frowned.

“Don’t see him again then,” Kris said looking up at him. “I mean it.”

“Here’s your ice,” Sebastian said causing Kris and Adam to turn around.

“Thanks son.”

“You two are really stupid, you know that?” Sebastian said annoyed.

“Me?” Kris asked. “He’s the one running around taking acid.”

“You really going to put me down like that in front of our son?” Adam asked.

“They all know what you’ve been doing,” Kris shrugged. “Why hide it.”

“You two are the most insecure couple I’ve ever met,” Sebastian said. “You both spend your whole lives worrying that you aren’t good enough for each other. Your marriage is full of jealously when there isn’t really anything to be jealous of. Dad, Papa thinks you’re god’s gift to this world, and Papa, Dad still looks at you like he’s just realised he’s in love with you. Why can’t you just accept that there is no one better for you than each other? No one is going to come along and steal you from the other one. Dad, Papa has travelled the world without you and not once has he ever looked at another guy, and Papa you hold this bisexual thing over Dad like he’s going to run away with the first blonde he sees, but he hasn’t. Papa isn’t going to run away with some twenty year old. And let’s face it. You two are so crazy no one else is going to have you. So let it go. Accept that you both love each other completely and no one is leaving. You’re going to be ninety and sitting on the porch together holding hands. You guys have the perfect marriage and you are the only ones that can’t see it. Now grow up the both of you. You’re starting to bore me now. Okay?”

“Okay,” Adam mumbled embarrassed.

“Sure,” Kris nodded. “I should go check on Grace and Elle.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded watching Kris walk up the stairs.

“You’re going to have to grovel for forgiveness,” Sebastian remarked.

“I’m sorry?” Adam said unsure.

“I meant with Dad,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “I’d start with cleaning that blood off the floor.”

“I’ll grab a cloth,” Adam nodded walking into the kitchen.

“Idiots,” Sebastian sighed. “Both of them.”

“Ah man I missed it,” Elle groaned walking down the stairs.

“Just don’t step in the blood,” Sebastian sighed as the front door opened. “Please don’t tell me you forgot Paige?” he asked as Cale and Charles walked in.

“She’s getting the bags from the car,” Cale shrugged. “She wanted to shop.”

“I better go help her,” Sebastian said walking past them. “Since you two gentlemen left her with the bags.”

“Her bags,” Charles shrugged as Sebastian walked out.

“Is that blood?” Cale frowned looking at the floor.

“Yeah I think Papa did something.”

“Oh my god Adam hit Kris?”

“You two really are dumb and dumber,” Elle sighed walking away.

“Did she just call us dumb and dumber?” Cale frowned.

“You’re dumber,” Charles said quickly.

“I don’t think so,” Cale laughed. “You’re dumber.”

“I am not,” Charles frowned.

“Actually you are,” Adam said walking out of the kitchen with a bucket of water.

……………………………………………

“The bloods gone,” Adam said walking into the bedroom. “And dumb and dumber are home.”

“They’re leaving tomorrow so things should get back to normal,” Kris said focusing back on Grace as she slept in his arms.

“How angry are you still?” Adam asking sitting on the side of the bed. “Because before we got home things were okay.”

“I’m very angry at you bringing that man into our kid’s lives,” Kris answered. “Is there any other crazy friend I should be expecting?”

“My past is crazy,” Adam admitted. “I did stupid things and I hung out with some dodgy people. If I had known that you and the kids were going to be my future I would have sat in my little studio apartment and waiting for you to come. I don’t like the fact my kids know all this about me. It embarrasses me that my kids know I took acid and had sex with random guys. If I had known about you I would have stayed a virgin until he showed up.”

“Okay let’s not get dramatic,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“I’m serious,” Adam frowned. “It would be so perfect if you were the only man in my life and I was the only person in yours.”

“Life can’t be perfect Adam.”

“It’s pretty damn close to perfect,” Adam smiled running his hand over Grace’s head. “Come on baby, I’ve already been yelled at by my teenager I don’t think I could cope with you staying mad at me.”

“Yeah that happened didn’t it?” Kris smiled. “Our kid gave us a talk about love and marriage.”

“And he was completely right,” Adam nodded. “I do spend my days worrying that you’re going to run off with some blonde.”

“And I think every twenty year old is going to steal you away from me.”

“Even though we both know we couldn’t love each other any more than we do right now,” Adam said causing Kris to nod.

“I guess I just think I got too lucky,” Kris said as he left a kiss on Grace’s cheek before placing her in the middle of the bed.

“Come here,” Adam said standing up and walking around to Kris’s side of the bed.

“You should be married to some fashion guy that takes you to Paris every summer,” Kris said standing up. “Not a guy in plaid that takes you to Conway ever summer.”

“If I wanted to go to Paris then I would go,” Adam said. “Plus I don’t want some weird fashion guy that camps it up every chance he gets and calls me girl when we argue. Anyway, you should have some blonde that goes camping with you and helps out at your favourite charity on the weekends.”

“I don’t like blondes,” Kris sighed. “I wish you would believe that. I don’t want a woman. I want a big strong man that holds me in his arms and makes me feel safe. I want a man who surprises me at every turn. I want a man with pretty blue kind eyes and lips I would never get bored kissing.”

“Like I want some camp fashion guy,” Adam smiled.

“So what do you want?”

“I want plaid,” Adam smiled. “I want tight jeans with a great butt. I want a strong chest where I can rest my head. I want warm brown eyes and soft pouty lips,” he added running his thumb along Kris’s bottom lip.

“I guess we both have what we want,” Kris said smiling softly.

“I guess so,” Adam nodded letting his hand slip down Kris’s arm to hold his hand.

“Know what else I want?”

“What?”

“Your shoulder,” Kris said. “I miss the times when I could burying my face in your shoulder and all the world would go away.”

“My shoulder’s always there for you,” Adam smiled opening his arms. “Anytime you want it.”

“I want it,” Kris whispered before burying his face into Adam’s shoulder.

“Am I forgiven now?”

“You’re forgiven,” Kris mumbled into Adam’s shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Adam smiled kissing the top of Kris’s head.

“Don’t kiss my bald spot,” Kris mumbled.

“Sorry,” Adam whispered wrapping his arms tightly around Kris’s waist to pull him in closely.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	289. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flashback 2013

“I can’t believe that man sometimes,” Kim complained as she prepared lunch for Kris. “I mean who books concert dates in Asia when they have a one year old baby to raise? When will Mr Rock star come home?”

“Five weeks,” Kris sighed trying to focus on Sophia in his arms. “And it’s been planned for months. It’s not like he just woke up one morning and decided to go to Asia.”

“You’ve only moved back to Conway from LA. He left you in a hotel on your own with a baby to look after,” Kim complained. “That boy just doesn’t care.”

“He left me with my family,” Kris corrected. “And he wanted me to go with him. It was my choice to stay behind in Conway.”

“Take a baby around Asia?” Kim scoffed.

“They do have babies there,” Kris nodded.

“It’s just not how a husband and a father would act,” Kim sighed. “You would never have caught your dad doing anything like that. He was there every night to tuck you and your brother in with a bed time story.”

“It’s just his career is really big right now,” Kris tried to explain. “He’s just doing what he needs to do to promote himself. He’s a singer after all.”

“And what about your career?” Kim asked annoyed. “When is he going to take over Daddy duties and allow you to record another album?”

“I’m happy where I am,” Kris answered kissing the top of Sophia’s head.

“Anyone home?” A voice called out from the front door.”

“Katy?” Kris asked looking at his Mama.

“She called last night,” Kim shrugged. “I invited her to lunch.”

“Was that before or after you begged and pleaded me to come?” Kris asked sarcastically.

“Might have been after,” Kim answered wiping her hands on a towel. “In the kitchen Katy.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Katy smiled shrugging off her coat. “For a small town we sure have a lot of traffic… Kris?” she said stopping in the middle of the kitchen. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Snap,” Kris said laughing nervously. “How are you?”

“Good,” Katy smiled. “Just getting settled into my new apartment. Still at the hotel?”

“How did you know that?”

“Mama told me,” Katy answered pointing at Kim.

“Just because you divorced her doesn’t mean I had to,” Kim shrugged placing a plate of sandwiches on the middle of the table.

“So Adam’s away?”

“She told you that too, did she?” Kris asked rolling his eyes.

“TMZ actually,” Katy smiled. “They seem to follow him everywhere.”

“And he loves it,” Kim said taking a seat next to Katy. “The amount of times my phone pings with alerts about him.”

“You have my husband on google alerts?” Kris frowned as Kim handed him her phone.

“Someone has to keep an eye on him,” Kim shrugged. “Now give me my grandbaby she’s practically falling asleep on your knee. I’ll take her up and lay her on my bed.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t spy on my husband,” Kris sighed handing Sophia over.

“Only because of the crazy things he does,” Kim said walking out of the kitchen with Sophia in her arms.

“I would warn Adam about that,” Katy remarked. “He might tone it down for her.”

“Or it could egg him on to do more,” Kris sighed looking down at his Mama’s phone. “I mean look at that outfit.”

“All blue suit,” Katy smiled. “Nothing wrong with that. I’ve seen him in worse. I’ve seen him in a cod piece before.”

“He just loves to stand out,” Kris said trying not to smile.

“You seem to love it too,” Katy remarked looking at the phone in Kris’s hand. “This might not be the best thing for me to say to my ex-husband, but damn you do have good taste in men.”

“Yeah that’s not awkward at all,” Kris said sarcastically.

“But just look at him,” Katy said pointing at the phone. “I mean the way he works the stage.”

“Oh I look,” Kris sighed. “I spend half of my life watching my husband on youtube.”

“Not fun to share him, is it?” Katy asked causing Kris to look at her.

“Am I really having this conversation with you?”

“We were friends before we ever got together as a couple,” Katy shrugged.

“But after everything…”

“Let’s not get too deep,” Katy sighed grabbing the phone. “Let’s get back to discussing your hot husband.”

“He is hot, isn’t he?” Kris asked smiling proudly.

“And kinky,” Katy smirked. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

“What?” Kris asked looking at the picture of Adam onstage.

“Piercing.”

“I don’t really notice them,” Kris shrugged looking at Adam’s ears. “I wouldn’t call them kinky thought.”

“Well for your sake I hope you’re a top,” Katy smirked causing Kris’s eyes to widen.

“Excuse me?”

“I just wouldn’t let that thing near me,” Katy laughed.

“Okay I’m lost,” Kris frowned looking back down at the picture. “What the hell is wrong with his pierced ears.”

“Not those piercing,” Katy smirked. “That piercing,” she said pointing at Adam’s pants.

“He doesn’t… oh my god what the hell is that?” Kris gasped. “What is that?”

“I think it’s a hoop through his penis,” Katy answered. “Or one of those bar things.”

“He doesn’t have a…” Kris pauses to study the picture. “He did mention something about a tattoo shop yesterday on the phone. I thought Tommy was getting something.”

“He’s done this and not told you?” Katy asked surprised.

“Does this look like a face of a guy that knows?”

“Your Mama is going to love this,” Katy laughed.

“And how the hell will my Mama find out about this?”

“Well I’ve noticed it I’m sure the millions of trained Glamberts have too,” Katy answered.

“And Mama has google alerts,” Kris said with wide eyes.

“Exactly,” Katy nodded looking back at the picture. “But please tell me you’re a top.”

“I can’t,” Kris mumbled.

………………………………………………………..

“Pick up the phone you pierced freak,” Kris snapped as he listened to Adam’s phone ringing. “Pick up or I’ll pull that thing out of your… thing,” he added looking down at Sophia in his arms.

“Who on earth are you talking to?” Kim asked walking into the living room.

“No one,” Kris sighed hanging up. “I thought you were taking a nap.”

“You stole my teddy bear,” Kim smiled taking Sophia from Kris’s arms. “Now why are you arguing with Adam’s answerphone?”

“It’s nothing,” Kris said putting his cell away.

“So you are angry he’s gone and left you here,” Kim said bouncing Sophia in her arms.

“That’s not it,” Kris sighed. “He’s just done something without telling me.”

“Is it that piercing his fans have been talking about?” Kim asked.

“You know about that?”

“So where is it?” Kim asked. “His ear again? I swear that boy is going to put so many holes in those ears of his they are going to fall off.”

“I think it’s just a rumour,” Kris shrugged. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Adam has a new piercing?” Neil asked walking into the living room with his phone in his hand.

“My dad has my husband on google alert?”

“Now you know I don’t poke my nose into your business Kristopher, but you can’t be okay with this,” Neil said.

“It’s not his first piercing,” Kim remarked. “You’ve seen his ears.”

“This is a little more than a pierced ear,” Neil frowned. “What if it gets infected?”

“He didn’t get his ear pierced?” Kim asked confused.

“It was lower than that,” Neil answered.

“Nipple?”

“Oh god,” Kris mumbled to himself.

“Go lower.”

“Please don’t go lower,” Kris pleased.

“Are you two trying to tell me my son in law has a second hole in his penis?” Kim asked causing Kris and Neil to pull a face.

“Can we please stop talking about my husband like that?” Kris asked.

“He seems to want us to talk about him like that,” Neil shrugged. “Isn’t that the reason for the tight pants?”

“He likes tight pants,” Kris shrugged. “Can we please drop it now? I don’t want my Mama talking about things like that.”

“Oh please,” Kim scoffed. “It’s not the first time I’ve heard of a penis ring. Mr’s Burns husband has had one for years.”

“Mr Burns as in the churches organist?” Kris asked confused.

“He got his on a church trip to Tokyo,” Kim nodded.

“I’m going to kill Adam,” Kris announced before taking Sophia back and walking away.

End of Flashback 2013

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay what are you doing?” Kris asked walking into the bedroom to find Adam standing naked looking at himself in the mirror.

“I have grey pubes,” Adam frowned.

“Yeah me too,” Kris nodded moving to stand beside Adam to look into the mirror.

“And grey chest hair,” Adam sighed running his hand over his chest. “It’s gross.”

“It’s sexy,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam’s chest with the back of his finger.

“I need a change,” Adam sighed.

“Please don’t shave your pubic hair,” Kris frowned. “Why will you never let me change anything to do with my penis area?”

“Because I happen to like your penis area the way it is,” Kris answered honestly. “Now get dressed before one of the kids walks in here.”

“I’m going to change something.”

“Well don’t get rid of anything,” Kris sighed.

“Can I add something?”

“No,” Kris answered annoyed. “Can you just be happy that I think you’re perfect?”

“I’ll just have to go shopping,” Adam shrugged as he grabbed his robe.

“Just don’t go shopping for piercings or weird underwear,” Kris frowned.

“Oh my god that was twenty two years ago,” Adam sighed. “Let it go.”

“You scared the hell out of me,” Kris frowned. “I had a talk with my parents no kid should ever do.”

“It freaked the Glamberts out though, did it?” Adam smirked.

“And that makes you very proud doesn’t it?”

“It was fun until the tight pants came off,” Adam frowned. Who knew the cheap metal would turn my cock green.”

“You walked around telling me not to make you angry for weeks after it,” Kris answered.

“Because the hulk and my cock have a lot in common,” Adam said smiling widely.

“I have no comeback for that,” Kris shrugged.

“Can I get a tattoo across my chest?”

“No.”

“Can I shave my head and get one there?”

“No.”

“What about really expensive boots?”

“Knock yourself out,” Kris shrugged causing Adam to smile.

“I love how you think you have any power over what I do with our money.”

“I like to live in ignorance,” Kris shrugged. “Just stay away from the piercings.”

“Aren’t you just tempted to feel what it would be like?”

“You would never be allowed anywhere near me again with it,” Kris said patting the front of Adam’s pants.

“You’ve never changed,” Adam sighed.

End of Flash Forward 2035

Flashback 2013

“You crazy freak,” Kris snapped when Adam finally picked up his cell.

“Good morning to you too,” Adam yawned. “You do understand the concept of time difference, don’t you, honey?”

“It’s midday here.”

“Well it’s three in the morning here,” Adam yawned.

“Shouldn’t you be partying it up like the idiot you are?” Kris asked.

“Is everything okay?” Adam asked sitting up. “Is Sophia okay?”

“How’s your cock?”

“My… what?” Adam asked confused. “Why are you asking that?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Are you horny?” Adam asked with a soft laugh. “Is this the start of phone sex?”

“Oh we are never having sex again, Lambert,” Kris snapped. “You and your freaky penis are not coming near me ever again.”

“My freaky… okay what has google said?” Adam sighed.

“I saw it with my own eyes,” Kris said. “In fact my ex-wife pointed it out for me.”

“You’re hanging around with Katy?”

“Don’t change the subject, Lambert,” Kris snapped.

“Okay I think I know what this is about,” Adam sighed. “You saw the tight blue pants, right?”

“I’m going to do something to piss you off now,” Kris ranted. “I don’t know what it is yet, but I’m going to do it, and you’re going to be so mad.”

“Will you let me explain?”

“Explain what?” Kris snapped. “Explain the fact that you have your cock pierced. How can you explain that one to me. Did Tommy get it done and you just didn’t want to be left out?”

“They’re underwear from China,” Adam answered.

“How did you think I would be okay with this?” Kris continued. “I happened to like your penis the way it was. In fact I go so far is to call myself a fan of the Glambulge, but now you’ve done this… I don’t even want to see it.”

“Like I said they’re underwear,” Adam repeated.

“You just do these fucked up things and don’t give two rats asses to anyone elses feelings,” Kris snapped. “You’re just so… what the fuck do you mean they’re underwear?”

“It’s these weird briefs that have this ring built into them,” Adam explained. “A fan gave them to me.”

“I don’t understand everything you just said there,” Kris sighed.

“Apparently getting a piercing there is pretty popular here,” Adam explained. “So some genius came up with the idea of having underwear with the ring built in.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Kris frowned.

“Well I thought it was funny,” Adam shrugged. “I thought it would give the fans something to talk about. I didn’t really think you’d notice. Anyway why is your ex-wife looking at my crotch?”

“Never mind her,” Kris sighed. “Just tell me your penis is just how I like it.”

“Well…”

“I knew it.”

“Let me talk.”

“Go on.”

“They must have used cheap metal for the ring or something,” Adam began. “Remember when I wore that ring from that fan?”

“Your finger turned green.”

“Exactly.”

“What’s… your penis is green?” Kris asked surprised.

“Not all of it,” Adam sighed. “Just some of it. And quit laughing.”

“I’m not laughing,” Kris said covering his mouth with his hand.

“I can hear you,” Adam snapped.

“I’m just so happy right now,” Kris breathed out. “I’ve been freaking out all day. I just kept thinking I would have to top for the rest of our lives.”

“Yeah right,” Adam scoffed. “You would so miss my huge…”

“And Mama’s just walked into the room,” Kris said quickly.

“Is that the pierced freak?” Kim asked standing at the door.

“You told her?” Adam gasped.

“No she has you on google alert,” Kris sighed. “You crazy fans told her.”

“She has me on… why?” Adam sighed.

“Because she’s Mama,” Kris answered smiling at his Mama.

“Tell her I don’t have my cock pierced,” Adam said causing Kris to sigh.

“I am not doing that.”

“Do it,” Adam hissed. “I don’t want her thinking that about me.”

“Fine,” Kris sighed turning to his Mama. “Adam doesn’t have anything pierced Mama. It was just his underwear.”

“Thank you,” Adam smiled. “That’s…”

“So he just has a deformed penis?” Kim asked causing Adam to let out a squeak in protest.

End of Flashback 2013


	290. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“I’ll say it again,” Kris sighed. “This is not your religious holiday.”

“I have been worshipping Halloween since my very first vampire costume at ten months old.”

“Your parents dressed you as a vampire for your first Halloween?”

“Not just any vampire,” Adam said proudly. “I was Count Alucard.”

“Who?”

“Son of Dracula.”

“Let me guess,” Kris smiled. “Eber was Dracula?”

“How did you guess?”

“Magic,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “So you never wore anything cute for Halloween? No bumble bee or pumpkin?”

“I am a very creative person,” Adam shrugged.

“You’ve been a vampire for over fifty years,” Kris said sarcastically.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Adam shrugged.

“Anyway what’s your great idea?”

“Well if you must know I’m going as a toy soldier.”

“A what now?”

“Remember those little green men with the guns?”

“The ones I used to stand on every day when Sebastian was younger?”

“The very ones,” Kris smiled. “I’m going to be one of them. I’ve already bought the green paint. So what kind of vampire will you be this year?”

“And who says I’m going to be a vampire again?”

“Your dentist called saying he can fit your fangs in tomorrow.”

“I was throwing around ideas,” Adam shrugged. “Maybe I’ll do something completely different this year.”

“Lady vampire?”

“Nothing to do with vampires,” Adam snapped.

“So what will you be?” Kris smirked. “Bowie? Freddie… Madonna?” he added with a frown.

“It’s going to be a surprise,” Adam pouted.

“So much of a surprise you don’t even know yourself?” Kris smirked.

…………………………………………………….

“Well that is an outfit,” Sebastian stuttered out as Paige stood in front of him.

“Not too much?” Paige asked unsure.

“No there’s not too much of it,” Sebastian breathed out as he looked Paige up and down. “Definitely not too much.”

“It’s just I’ve always been really boring things for Halloween, and for the past few years I haven’t done anything. I figured I was too old for it.”

“Never say that in front of my Papa,” Sebastian remarked. “That sort of remark will get you thrown out of here.”

“So what about you?” Paige asked. “What are you going to be?”

“No idea,” Sebastian shrugged. “But whatever it is won’t beat yours,” he added looking Paige over again.

…………………………………

“A boxer?” Jacob frowned. “You’re dressing up as something you used to be?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Gabe shrugged. “I already have all the stuff.”

“That would be like me dressing up as god or something.”

“Did you just call yourself god?” Gabe asked confused.

“Actually I think it was you last night,” Jacob smirked. “Oh god do it harder, harder god, I think it was.”

“Amusing,” Gabe said rolling his eyes. “So what will you be my dear husband?”

“This year I will be Sweeney Todd,” Jacob answered. “Waistcoats are in this season.”

“That sounds surprisingly normal,” Gabe remarked. “I thought it would be drag again.”

“We’re going to be fathers soon,” Jacob shrugged. “I think my drag days are over.”

“Saw your Papa in a dress once and it freaked you out?”

“He was green,” Jacob frowned. “Anyway you can’t be a boxer.”

“Of course I can’t,” Gabe sighed. “So what can I be?”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m telling you what to do,” Jacob sighed.

“But you are,” Gabe pointed out. “Are you going to do this when our baby comes?”

“I do try not to,” Jacob frowned. “It’s just been years of practise.”

“I just don’t want my son or daughter thinking I’m the bitch in this marriage.”

“Fine,” Jacob sighed. “Be a damn boxer.”

“Wasn’t so hard was it?”

“Shut up before I change my costume and go as a sexy nurse or something.”

“I might actually like that,” Gabe smirked causing Jacob to smack him on the chest.

“Perv.”

…………………………………………………….

“Are you supposed to be my Papa?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Too much eyeliner?” Tye asked.

“Too much leather,” Sophia laughed. “You look like you should be going to a gay bar. All you need is assless chaps and you’ll fit right in.”

“Well I like it,” Tye smiled. “What are you going as?”

“A witch or something,” Sophia shrugged. “Whatever is left in the tore when I finally manage to get there.”

“That’s not very creative,” Tye frowned.

“I’m a mother of two with a full time job,” Sophia pointed out. “I don’t have time to be creative. Now what about our son? Please tell me he’s not my dad.”

“Even better,” Tye smiled opening the living room door. “Say hello to your son.”

“Tommy?” Sophia asked surprised.

“I told you she would get it,” Tye said looking down at his son. “All we need is a guitar for your dad.”

“Please tell me that’s a really good wig and you didn’t dye my son’s hair.”

“It’ll come out.”

“I said please tell me you didn’t,” Sophia snapped.

“It’s so cool Mommy,” Tristan said smiling wide. “I look just like Uncle Tommy.”

“Yes you do,” Sophia sighed.

“Okay I fixed our son,” Tye smiled proudly. “What about our daughter?”

“Whatever vampire theme Papa comes up with,” Sophia shrugged.

“You are not into this at all, are you?” Tye frowned.

“My son looks like a white rapper,” Sophia answered sarcastically. “Excuse me for not getting excited about it.”

“I don’t look like Uncle Tommy?” Tristan frowned.

“Of course you do baby,” Sophia smiled. “Well I’m going to go watch videos of Uncle Tommy on youtube. I need to practise.”

“Stay away from the AMW performance,” Tye called out after him. “I still have nightmares about that one.”

…………………………………………….

“Why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen to find Sebastian sitting at the table.

“Just thinking,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Looks like a lot of thinking you’re doing,” Kris said taking a seat across from him. “I’ve always thought sharing your problems make them seem not as bad.”

“It’s not actually a problem,” Sebastian said.

“Is it Paige?” Kris quizzed. “You guys aren’t fighting, are you?”

“We don’t actually do that,” Sebastian answered. “It’s more about me.”

“Oh god please tell me you aren’t going to dump her, are you?” Kris groaned. “You know we can’t throw her out. It’s going to be so awkward.”

“Dad she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Sebastian answered. “We aren’t breaking up.”

“So what is it?”

“She’s a cheerleader for Halloween,” Sebastian said sighing heavily.

“And you hate cheerleaders?”

“I’m going to tell you something and I don’t want you telling Papa… I don’t want you telling anyone.”

“Of course,” Kris nodded.

“I actually like cheerleaders,” Sebastian whispered.

“Okay.” Kris said confused. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“I don’t mean I like that they cheer,” Sebastian stuttered. “In fact I don’t like them the second they open their mouths.”

“You mean you like the uniform?” Kris asked trying not to smile.

“I’m a pervert, aren’t I?”

“Of course you’re not,” Kris laughed.

“But she stepped out of the closet in that costume and my mind went to a bad place,” Sebastian sighed. “I really shouldn’t have these thoughts in my head.”

“You love Paige,” Kris explained. “It’s completely normal to think those thoughts. You’re just such a gentleman that it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Really uncomfortable,” Sebastian nodded. “I don’t want Paige knowing I’m thinking these kind of thoughts.”

“Just know its normal,” Kris said patting Sebastian’s hand. “And just because you think it doesn’t mean you have to do anything about it.”

“Oh I will not be doing anything about it,” Sebastian said quickly.

“Look when your Papa and I first started dating…”

“Please don’t,” Sebastian pleaded.

“Yeah I really didn’t want to start that conversation either,” Kris said shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

“Huh,” Sebastian said looking over Kris’s shoulder.

“What?”

“I think I might be over my cheerleader phase,” Sebastian answered nodding his head towards the kitchen door.

“What are you…” Kris paused looking at Elle standing at the kitchen door.

“I joined the cheerleading squad,” Elle said happily. “How cute do I look?”

“Yeah I’m defiantly over it,” Sebastian nodded.

……………………………………………..

“So our daughter is a cheerleader,” Kris said throwing himself down on the bed beside Adam.

“For Halloween?”

“Nope The real cheerleading squad.”

“That’s interesting,” Adam remarked.

“Want to know something even more interesting?” 

“Always?”

“Your son is into cheerleaders.”

“Because he saw his sister?” Adam frowned.

“No he’s always liked them.”

“Not that interesting,” Adam shrugged looking back down at his laptop.

“You know how you like tight clothes on a guy?” Kris asked. “You know the thoughts you get when I wear my black jeans?”

“Naughty thoughts,” Adam smiled. “Bad naughty thoughts.”

“Sebastian has been having those thoughts about Paige,” Kris said. “And it’s freaking him out.”

“He’s such a gentleman,” Adam smiled.

“I think we did everything right with that kid,” Kris said smiling proudly. “Now tell me what you’re doing.”

“Halloween research.”

“Be a vampire if you want,” Kris smiled. “I was only teasing you earlier,”

“I’m going to show you I can be creative,” Adam said. “Just you wait.”

………………………………………

“Just admit it,” Gabe smirked walking into Adam and Kris’s house. “I make a pretty sexy boxer.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t,” Jacob smiled.

“You want to do naughty things to me, don’t you?” Gabe smirked.

“Not a question I want to know the answer to,” Kris said walking out of the living room. “You two look good. Sweeney Todd?”

“Waistcoats are in this season,” Jacob smiled. “What the hell are you?”

“A toy soldier,” Kris said looking down at himself.

“Not the Hulk?”

“You don’t know a toy soldier when you see one?” Kris asked.

“What kind of boy were you?” Gabe frowned looking at his husband.

“I was a fabulous boy,” Jacob answered.

“If that’s what you want to call it,” Sebastian scoffed as he walked down the stairs with Paige behind him.

“You’re a jock,” Jacob frowned. “You’re a Allen kid. You’re supposed to be scary.”

“Are you telling me you weren’t afraid of the jocks in high school?” Sebastian quizzed.

“You look… really good,” Gabe said looking at Paige.

“I’m a cheerleader,” Paige smiled fixing her top.

“You look really nice,” Kris said trying to avoid looking.

“Look at the boobs,” Jacob gasped.

“Dude,” Sebastian frowned. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“I am going to go see if your Papa is ready,” Kris frowned. “Try and behave please.”

“What size are you?” Jacob said reaching out to touch Paige’s breasts.

“Do you want a fat lip?” Sebastian snapped smacking Jacob’s hand away.

“Please don’t threaten my husband,” Gabe sighed. “I don’t want to have to use these gloves.”

“I’m not threatening your husband I’m threatening my brother,” Sebastian said. “And if he touches my girlfriend like that…”

“D cup you say?” Jacob asked holding Paige’s breasts in his hands.

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian sighed.

…………………………………….

“Can I come in yet?” Kris called out from the other side of the bedroom door. “Is the fabulous outfit ready?”

“Just putting the finishing touches to Grace’s,” Adam called out. “Come in if you want.”

“I can’t wait to see what… no,” Kris yelled jumping back out of the door and slamming it shut.

“What the fuck Kris?” Adam asked pulling open the door.

“Just stay in the bedroom,” Kris said backing away.

“You don’t like it?” Adam frowned looking down at himself.

“Come near me and I’ll hit you,” Kris warned.

“You’re not scared are you?” Adam frowned.

“You’re a clown,” Kris said pressing himself back against Sebastian’s door. “A scary ass clown. You know how I feel about clowns.”

“But this is me,” Adam frowned. “You can’t be scared of me.”

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t be scared of,” Kris snapped. “And what the hell did you do to Grace?”

“She’s a baby clown.”

“I don’t think I can breathe,” Kris said pulling at his collar.

“Kris it’s me,” Adam frowned pulling off his red nose. “Your husband.”

“I don’t like clowns.”

“What the hell did your parents do to you?” Adam asked confused.

“Just go back into the bedroom and change,” Kris ordered. “And change the little demon lady too.”

“You’re scared of your own granddaughter.”

“I will divorce you Adam,” Kris warned.

“It’s makeup and big shoes,” Adam frowned.

“I am calling our divorce lawyer right now,” Kris said grabbing his cell from his pocket.

“Are you guys fighting again?” Elle sighed walking out of her bedroom. “Hey cool outfit Papa,” she smiled as she walked towards the stairs.

“Is our teenage daughter dressed as Julie Roberts in Pretty Woman?” Kris frowned watching Elle walk away.

“I think she’s dressed as a whore,” Adam nodded.

“That’s what I thought,” Kris remarked.

“My clown outfit doesn’t seem so scary now, does it?” Adam quizzed.

“When the hell did she get boobs?” Kris frowned.

“And that stomach,” Adam added.

“Why the hell couldn’t we have ugly children,” Kris sighed.

“It’s okay, baby,” Adam smiled stepping forward. “I’m sure…”

“Get the hell away from me your evil creepy clown,” Kris snapped as he dodged Adam’s touch.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	291. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 291

Flash Forward 2035

“Baby I don’t think our surrogate will care if my shoes don’t match my shirt,” Gabe sighed settling down in the doctor’s office chair.

“Okay she won’t but I do,” Jacob said. “Couldn’t you just have worn the black shirt?”

“Just be happy I’m not in a t-shirt and jeans.”

“But the black…”

“Baby I know this isn’t about a shirt,” Gabe sighed. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Jacob said. “What’s there to be scared?”

“We’re meeting the woman who could be carrying our baby soon,” Gabe answered. “That’s a pretty big step.”

“It’s just… what if she doesn’t like us?” Jacob asked. “What if she thinks we’re weird or something?”

“I’m sure she won’t.”

“What if she’s homophobic?”

“She knows we’re a gay couple,” Gabe answered. “She wouldn’t have agreed to meet us if she was homophobic.”

“What if she’s just meeting us to tell us how much she hates gay people?” Jacob asked.

“She’s not going to do that,” Gabe frowned. “Anyway her profile looked good. She seemed really nice.”

“And her skin is flawless,” Jacob smiled.

“Okay I don’t really know what that has to do with anything, but I’m glad it makes you feel better.”

“It makes me feel better,” Jacob shrugged. “It means our baby will have great skin.”

“Yeah I’m pretty sure it doesn’t,” Gabe frowned. “I think our baby is more likely to get Sophia’s or my complexion. Which is okay because we both have a good skin.”

“Of course you do,” Jacob smiled. “I’ve been given Sophia tips since I was three and you got a moisturising gift pack the first day we met.”

“I remember,” Gabe smirked. “I thought you were weird.”

“Nothing weird about healthy skin,” Jacob shrugged.

“Yeah you said that back then too,” Gabe smirked.

“How weird did you think I was back then?” Jacob asked.

“I thought you were hot,” Gabe answered.

“I was twelve and you were thirteen,” Jacob pointed out.

“Okay cute then,” Gabe smiled. “I thought you were cute.”

“Someone’s going to think our baby’s cute one day,” Jacob frowned. “Some little spotty teenager is going to want to do things to our baby.”

“There is no baby yet and you’re freaking out over it dating?” Gabe asked with a soft laugh.

“What if we have an ugly baby?”

“We’re not going to have an ugly child,” Gabe laughed. “I wouldn’t call me or Sophia ugly.”

“But you see it all the time,” Jacob frowned. “Two really good looking people with really ugly kids. What if that happens to us?”

“We won’t see it,” Gabe answered. “If our kids are ugly we won’t notice. It’ll be the most beautiful thing in the world in our eyes.”

“Prettier than my Mcqueen jacket?”

“Prettier than your Mccartney scarf,” Gabe answered.

“Well that is pretty,” Jacob smiled.

“Anything else you want to freak out over?”

“I just want to tell you I love you and no matter what happens today I’m going to be thankful I get to do all this with you.”

“Well that’s very sweet,” Gabe smiled. “You know…”

“And your hair is getting weirder and weirder with every passing day. Can’t you do something about that?” Jacob quizzed reaching up to fix it.

“And that moment is over,” Gabe sighed.

…………………………………………………………

“I can’t believe he’s ten months old now,” Paige sighed looking down at Rafe. “It feels like yesterday I found out he was coming.”

“Bet that was a day you won’t forget,” Sebastian remarked.

“I was surprisingly calm,” Paige answered. “I knew my Mom would freak out, but I didn’t care.”

“How did you find out?”

“A pregnancy test in the girls bathroom at school.”

“I wish I could have been there,” Sebastian sighed.

“You couldn’t have,” Paige shrugged. “They didn’t allow boys in the girls bathroom at school. There was rules about it. They even had them posted up on the wall.”

“I just mean I would have liked to have known you then.”

“I don’t think you would have been too happy with me when you heard I was pregnant with another guys baby.”

“No,” Sebastian sighed. “What I’m saying is I would have… well I guess I’m saying I wish there was no other guy. I wish I was the guy.”

“You would have wanted to knock me up at fifteen?” Paige asked.

“Not the best thing in the world, but I know you wouldn’t have changed it,” Sebastian answered. “He’s here now and he’s loved.”

“He is,” Paige smiled looking down at her son.

“I guess what I’m saying is that I love him and wish he was mine,” Sebastian smiled.

“He thinks he’s yours,” Paige pointed out. “He always goes to you when he can.”

“But one day we are going to have to sit him down and explain to him how he got here,” Sebastian sighed. “I’m not looking forward to that.”

“That should be easy,” Paige sighed.

“You think?”

“Well how did your parents explain it to you?”

“What?”

“They aren’t your birth parents,” Paige answered. “Doesn’t really mean anything does it?”

“I didn’t think of it like that,” Sebastian remarked.

“Rafe isn’t going to think any different of you,” Paige explained. “You’re the guy who’s there everyday . You’re the guy who tucks him in every night.”

“What if he wants to meet his dad one day?” Sebastian asked. “That happened with me. Even though it was a disaster.”

“Well that is not going to happen with Rafe.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Rafe won’t know anything about that man.”

“I don’t know anything about that man,” Sebastian remarked.

“It’s better that way,” Paige shrugged.

“You’ll tell me one day though?”

“One day,” Paige nodded before focusing back at Rafe. “Maybe.”

……………………………………………

“Why are you here?” Gabe frowned as Sophia walking into the office. “Why is she here Jacob?”

“She wanted to see where her eggs are going,” Jacob shrugged. “I said it was cool.”

“This is the start of it, isn’t it?” Gabe asked. “Our kids are going to have three parents.”

“No your kid will have two gay dads and the coolest aunt ever,” Sophia answered before sitting next to Jacob. “Now where is the oven?”

“You can’t call her that when she gets here,” Gabe frowned. “Jacob tell her she can’t call her that.”

“Don’t call her that,” Jacob smirked.

“She could still tell us no,” Gabe said. “Then we’re screwed. She was the only one we liked on the files.”

“Shh, I hear footsteps,” Jacob whispered as he looked at the office door. “Now behave.”

“He’s talking to you,” Gabe and Sophia said at the same time.

………………………………………….

“She’s going to be a doctor,” Gabe gushed as he walked towards the car. “How cool is that. We’re helping a doctor become a doctor.”

“I think he’s in love,” Sophia sighed following.

“Did you think she was a little too perfect?”

“You mean when she talked about how approving she is of two gay men?” Sophia asked. “I think she’s never been around gay men before. I think she was trying to prove she was okay with it.”

“And yet the color drained from her when I hold his hand?” Jacob asked nodding in front of him at Gabe.

“She seems harmless,” Sophia shrugged. “You will totally be able to tell her what to do.”

“Well we have another interview with her next week and then we can decide,” Jacob said as he reached the car.

“And she grew up on a fair,” Gabe smiled. “I’m so taking her to the farm when she gets pregnant. That will make sure she’s calm. We could have a totally calm kid in nine months time.”

“Or we’ve decided right now,” Jacob sighed.

…………………………………………………………

“So you’re a cheerleader now?” Harry asked as Elle walked towards his locker.

“I told you I was going to,” Elle smiled. “So do you like the outfit?”

“It’s very… mean girl.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It just looks like you’re going back to the old Elle,” Harry shrugged. “You’ll be marching down corridor with the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders soon.”

“Of course I won’t.” Elle said rolling her eyes.

“So you’re saying you didn’t join just to be friends with them again?” Harry quizzed.

“You really think I’m that shallow?”

“I didn’t last week,” Harry shrugged.

“But now you’re wearing the mean girl uniform.”

“There is a simple explanation for it,” Elle said fixing her hair in the mirror in Harry’s locker. “It has nothing to do with wanting to be friends with them again.”

“So explain it to me,” Harry frowned.

“Miss Porter told me to join a school activity because it would look good for college,” Elle shrugged “It’s that simple as that.”

“But you told me you don’t plan on going to college,” Harry pointed out. “You told me you’d be too busy recording your first album to bother with school.”

“Please don’t make me tell you the reason,” Elle groaned.

“I knew it,” Harry snapped slamming his locker shut. “You want to be mean again. I knew you’d get bored of me. The second I told you I wasn’t ready for sex I knew you’d go looking elsewhere. Excuse me for actually respecting you. I guess you want some guy… some jock that will sleep with you at some party then go brag about it to his friends before you’ve even got your bra back on. So what one is it?” Harry asked looking towards the group of jocks. “Olly the six foot gorilla who likes to fit freshmen into their lockers? Or is it Stephen? The guy that makes Paris Hilton’s son look like a genius? Do you really want one of these sweaty greasy looking fools with his hands all over you because just tell me. I’ll walk away right now.”

“Well wasn’t that a long speech,” Elle sighed. “I’ve made shorter ones in the mirror while accepting my future grammy.”

“Just tell me what jock you want so I can go up there and hit him.”

“They’re all twice your size,” Elle pointed out.

“I can box,” Harry said annoyed. “I know where to hit. So what one is it?”

“You insult me with thinking I would let any one of those fools touch me,” Elle answered.

“So it’s one of the girls?” Harry asked. “Is it Jessica?” he added glancing over at Jessica.

“You’re the one with the crush on Jess you little perv,” Elle sighed.

“I do no…”

“Oh you do,” Elle interrupted. “I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“The whole school looks at her like that,” Harry frowned. “Mr Gibson looks at her like that. That’s what happens when someone wears her skirts short enough to be belts.”

“Well it has nothing to do with Jess or anyone else for that matter.”

“So why?” Harry sighed. “Why go back to the dark side. Are you bored with me already?”

“I want a cute picture for chat shows,” Elle mumbled.

“I’m sorry what?” Harry frowned.

“When I start doing chat shows I want a cute picture for when they talk about my past.”

“But your Adam Lambert’s kid,” Harry pointed out. “They’re going to have a million pictures of you.”

“I’m going to make a rule that no one can mention my Papa,” Elle explained. “Not until my first number one album anyway.”

“You’re going to have a very short career then,” Harry remarked.

“Are you saying I’ll only be a success if I use my Papa’s name?”

“Okay we are not turning this into a talk about your future,” Harry sighed. “There is no way we can hang out at school with you in that thing.”

“And why not?”

“Because the mean girls are already giving me dirty looks for talking to you.”

“And I’m supposed to care?”

“You should be dating a football player by now,” Harry answered. “You are not playing by the rules.”

“I don’t like the rules,” Elle shrugged slipping her hand into Harry’s. “Come on. I’m going to tell you how I’m going to succeed without using my Papa’s name.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Harry groaned. “You should date a footballer. I won’t mind. In fact I approve.”

End of Flash Forward 2035


	292. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“I love it when it’s like this,” Kris smiled resting his head on the back of the sofa as he watched Grace play with Rafe on the floor.

“And what is it like right now?” Adam asked with a yawn.

“No drama,” Kris answered. “Just you and me watching our grandkids while our kids get on with their lives.”

“And now you’ve jinxed it,” Adam smirked.

“I have not.”

“I’m telling you,” Adam smiled. “That door is going to burst open and one of our kids is going to storm in with a problem.”

“You think?” Kris asked glancing at the front door.

“Any second now,” Adam smirked.

“Wow?” Kris frowned.

“What?” Adam asked. “Do you hear one of their cars?”

“No,” Kris frowned. “I think the problem might already be in the room,” he added morning towards Grace and Rafe.

“Wow now,” Adam frowned jumping up. “There will be not of that young lady.”

“Kissing?” Kris asked as Adam picked Grace up. “That’s not cool little miss.”

“Where the hell did she learn that?” Adam frowned. “That’s her time with Brad. Him and his loose wild ways.”

“Adam we’ve just spent the last forty minutes on the sofa snuggling and sharing kisses.”

“That was not a kiss,” Adam frowned. “She was making out with him. Open mouths and everything.”

“She’s a baby,” Kris shrugged. “They all kiss with their mouths open.”

“Well she’s going to learn not to,” Adam frowned sitting Grace down on the sofa beside Kris.

“Mine,” Grace whined as she stretched her hands out to reach for Rafe.

“Yes he’s yours,” Adam frowned looking down at her. “He’s practically your cousin. And you don’t go around kissing your cousin.”

“Her Mom and Dad did,” Kris pointed out.

“So not helping right now,” Adam sighed. “We should be putting a stop to this.”

“Grace don’t go around kissing boys you are related to,” Kris smiled.

“That just makes it sound like you are cool with her kissing all the other babies out there,” Adam said annoyed. “I’m not cool with that.”

“Grace only kiss your Buddy, okay?” Kris sighed. “Better?”

“Mine,” Grace complained trying to get back to Rafe.

“I’m going to be watching you,” Adam sighed sitting Grace back down on the floor. “Both of you,” he added pointing a warning finger at Rafe causing the baby to giggle and reach for his finger.

“I don’t think he’s afraid,” Kris laughed.

“I’m blaming you for this,” Adam sighed. “Mr no more drama.”

“I’d hardly call that drama,” Kris laughed. “Our grandkids have a lot to learn about drama. It’s our kids that are the pros.”

“It’s just another sign that shows growing up,” Adam sighed. “I can’t take it. Not again.”

“The grandkids will grow up,” Kris pointed out. “Then they’ll give us great grandkids to worry about.”

“Some of them will,” Adam sighed looking at Grace.

“We don’t know what the future holds for Grace,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s arm.

“I know it won’t be kids,” Adam said sadly.

“But I’m sure she’ll meet a nice man,” Kris said causing Adam to frown. “A man to call a friend?”

“That’s better.”

“There will be plenty of friends in her future,” Kris added. “If we just keep focusing on what makes her special she will grow up to be someone everyone wants to know.”

“But do you think she’ll date?” Adam quietly. “Well she be asked to the prom?”

“Of course she will,” Kris nodded. “With her mothers looks and you telling her she’s amazing every day, She’s going to grow up with an ego as big as… well as yours.”

“I know I freak out about my girls dating and stuff, but with her I sort of want it to happen,” Adam admitted. “I want the nervous boy showing up at the door. I mean I’ve always thought Tye and Harry must really like the girls if they’re willing to go through me first. I want a boy to be able to do that for Grace.”

“Look at Ally who helps out at her day group,” Kris said. “She has an older daughter with downs and she’s dated the same boy since high school. They’ve been together for about five years.”

“He has downs too, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded.

“So Grace will probably date someone with downs too?”

“Nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“I’d prefer it,” Adam answered. “Although I won’t be going any easier on him because he has downs,” Adam added with a frown.

“Of course you won’t,” Kris laughed.

“He’ll still have to work for her.”

“Oh my god,” Elle yelled slamming the front door shut behind her. “You will not believe the day I’ve had.”

“And here’s that drama you wished for,” Adam said causing Kris to groan.

…………………………………………………………………

“It’s in my panties,” Elle groaned.

“Don’t say panties,” Kris frowned helping her take off her jacket.

“You got slushied?” Adam frowned. “Since when did you go to the school in Glee?”

“In what?” Elle asked pulling out her ponytail.

“You know, Glee,” Adam said.

“You can’t keep saying that word like I know what you mean,” Elle sighed. “It means nothing to me.”

“Help me out Kris,” Adam sighed.

“It was like The OC,” Kris answered causing Adam to smack him on the arm. “That does not help.”

“Will you stop babbling here?” Elle snapped. “I’m turning blue.”

“Like a smurf?” Adam asked.

“A what?”

“Oh my god how old are we?”

“Why were you slushied, honey?” Kris frowned rubbing his arm.

“Because I chose to still hang around with Harry,” Elle frowned.

“Harry slushied you?” Adam asked confused.

“The jocks did it,” Elle answered. “Look can I just go and get changed? It’s really cold.”

“You’re telling me guys did this?” Adam asked. “Give me names.”

“I am not giving you a name,” Elle frowned.

“That’s assault,” Adam pointed out. “That’s a crime.”

“It’s a cold drink in the face,” Elle sighed. “Look I’m going to my room.”

“I’ll knock that school down if I have to,” Adam frowned turning to look at his husband.

“Oh I have no doubt you will,” Kris sighed.

…………………………………………………

“Oh my god she’s in love with you,” Jacob gasped as their surrogate Mel walked towards the restaurant bathroom.

“What stupidity are you going on about now?” Gabe sighed.

“Your little friend,” Jacob nodded.

“You mean the woman that’s going to be carrying our baby?” Gabe asked.

“She so wants you.”

“I’m so gay.”

“All she’s done is laugh at everything you’ve said all night,” Jacob frowned. “And you’re not funny.”

“Nice,” Gabe said sarcastically. “Want to judge my personality while we’re here?” Gabe frowned. “Talk about my bad dress sense or anything?”

“I just mean…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m jealous,” Jacob answered quietly.

“This girl gets to carry your child. Something I can only dream of doing.”

“You want to be pregnant?” Gabe frowned.

“Don’t,” Jacob sighed. “I know how crazy it sounds. I just want to be able to give you everything.”

“And I don’t?” Gabe asked. “You’re my husband. You shouldn’t need anyone but me. But if we lived in a world where men could get pregnant…”

“I totally wouldn’t,” Jacob interrupted.

“Exactly,” Gabe smiled.

“There’s hips are not made for that.”

“I can think of other things I’d like your hips for,” Gabe smirked.

“Like?” Jacob asked leaning onto the table.

“Like they make great handles for when I’m fuc…”

“I’m back,” Mel giggled sitting back down. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing,” Gabe smiled taking Jacob’s hand in his. “We should probably talk about next week.”

“I can’t believe I’ll be pregnant next week,” Mel gushed. “It’s just all so exciting.”

“Well fingers crossed,” Jacob smiled.

“So what do your family think of this?” Gabe asked. “They do know, don’t think?”

“They know I need to make money to get me through school,” Mel nodded. “It’s not like my dead beat dad was going to help.”

“You don’t get along with him?”

“He enjoyed making the child,” Mel shrugged. “It was the raising it part that didn’t appeal to him.”

“That’s not good,” Gabe frowned.

“It’s cool,” Mel shrugged. “It’s actually why I picked you guys. I figured if two guys would go through all of this for a baby then their probably going to be pretty amazing dads.”

“We hope so,” Gabe smiled squeezing Jacob’s hand.

“Now is there anything else worrying you?” Mel asked. “I notice there’s a pile of papers in front of you. I’m guessing they’re something to do with me.”

“It has,” Jacob nodded. “And something to do with my parents actually.”

“You see we might need you to sign a contract,” Gabe explained.

“Yeah because well…”

“Your dads Adam Lambert?” Girl asked.

“How did you know that?” Jacob frowned.

“Well you might not know this, but you look like his clone.”

“Right,” Jacob laughed.

“And you need me to sign a contract saying I won’t go running to the press telling everyone who will listen that I’m carrying Adam Lambert’s grandchild.”

“Something like that.”

“Cool,” Mel shrugged. “Got a pen?”

“Maybe you should have a lawyer…”

“I trust you,” Mel smiled pulling the contract towards her. “Pen?”

……………………………………………

“So you’re not going to tell me why you just left school yesterday?” Harry asked.

“A girl can have her secrets,” Elle shrugged.

“It’s just weird that…”

“Why did you leave the house so early this morning?”

“Sebastian?” Elle frowned turning around to look at her brother. “Why are you at this side of the school?”

“I wanted to talk to you this morning and you were gone before I woke up,” Sebastian frowned.

“Harry drove me.”

“No I didn’t,” Harry frowned.

“As my boyfriend you’re supposed to lie,” Elle sighed.

“What’s going on here?” Harry asked confused.

“You weren’t going to tell me about…”

“Sebastian,” Elle interrupted. “Can we talk about this later?”

“He doesn’t know,” Sebastian frowned nodding his head towards Harry.

“What don’t I know?” Harry asked looking between Elle and Sebastian. “Seriously what’s going on?”

“She…”

“We’ll talk later,” Elle interrupted again giving her brother a look.

“Fine,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’ll just fix it myself then,” he said before walking away.

“What is he fixing?” Harry asked. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“I broke one of dads guitars,” Elle answered quickly. “That’s it, I broke a guitar and he wants me to fix it before dad finds out. It’s the one he wrote all those love songs to Papa on. He’s be really sad if he thought it was broke.”

“You Allen’s can be so serious about your music,” Harry smirked.

“So serious,” Elle smiled.

………………………………………………..

“Papa?” Sebastian frowned stopping outside the boys locker room.

“Walk away and pretend you didn’t seem me,” Adam whispered as he pretended to read one of the notices on the wall.

“Why are you here?”

“This isn’t you pretending, Sebastian,” Adam sighed. “And don’t call me Papa. I’m trying to blend in here.”

“You’re a fifty three year old man standing outside a school locker room,” Sebastian remarked. “I think you stand out without my help. You’re looking for the jocks aren’t you?”

“Can’t a grown man hang out in a high school corridor without being questioned?”

“I’m pretty sure he can’t,” Sebastian answered.

“Fine I’m here to beat up some jocks,” Adam sighed. “I never got to do it in high school. It should be fun.”

“And against the law,” Sebastian added.

“And what are you doing here?” Adam quizzed.

“Beating up some jocks,” Sebastian shrugged. “But I can. I’m not old enough to be their dad.”

“I’m not going to use my fist,” Adam sighed. “I’m not crazy.”

“So what are you going to do?” Sebastian asked. “Give them a good talking to. Tell their parents. March them home by the ear?”

“I’m not your dad,” Adam scoffed as he bent down to pick his bag up off the floor.

“What’s that?”

“Revenge,” Adam smiled pulling a large cup out of the bag.

“You’re going to slushie the football team?” Sebastian asked surprised.

“Its good, isn’t it?” Adam asked smiling proudly. “Now you just have to show me what one Olly is?”

“Olly did it?” Sebastian frowned. “He’s the biggest guy in school. What the fuck is he doing picking on a little girl for?”

“I’ll ignore the cursing because I’m standing in the middle of my kids school about to soak a kid with an ice drink,” Adam said as the locker room door opened. “Okay what one?”

“The tallest one,” Sebastian sighed leaning again the wall. “What’s your plan after you do it?”

“Laugh,” Adam shrugged as they got closer. “Olly?”

“Adam Lamb…” Adam launched the cup causing it to smack Olly in the face and the red ice to cover him completely.

“Not nice is it?” Adam asked standing in front of Olly and his shocked friends.

“What the fuck dude?” Olly choked out as he tried to wipe his eyes.

“You go near my daughter again you Gokey look alike and I’ll stuff you into the nearest locker. I mean if your fat ass will fit.”

“Burn,” someone behind Adam yelled out.

“And get a damn hair cut,” Adam added as Sebastian pulled him away. “You look like something out of Gaga’s reject bin.”

“Feel better?” Sebastian asked once they were around the corner.

“I got some on my shoe,” Adam frowned. “I should go back and kick his ass for that.”

“Or not,” Sebastian said pushing Adam towards his car. “Gokey look alike?”

“Yeah I didn’t think that one through,” Adam said causing Sebastian to laugh. “Your dad can not know about this.”

“Or Elle,” Sebastian nodded walking towards the car.

“Don’t you have school?”

“Free morning,” Sebastian shrugged. “Want to grab a coffee?”

“Or a slushie?” Adam asked making Sebastian crack up again.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	293. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Why are you awake?” Jacob yawned stumbling into the kitchen. “It’s only six. We should get another couple of hours before we have to be at the hospital.

“Its going to be a baby,” Gabe said staring into his coffee mug. “It’s going to have a heartbeat and everything.”

“Okay what is this?” Jacob frowned confused as he took a seat next to his husband at the table.

“I don’t think my dad set out to be a bad parent,” Gabe answered. “I bet when my mom first got pregnant he was pretty excited about it. He probably went to all the scans. Bought cute little clothes when he was shopping. I bet he set out to be the best dad in the world.”

“I’m sure everyone does,” Jacob nodded in agreement. “Its just…”

“He probably held me in his arms the day I was born and made me all these promises,” Gabe continued. “He was probably going to teach me to fish and catch a ball. He probably imagined telling me all about girls. I mean you don’t set out to fail at being a father, do you?”

“I wouldn’t think so,” Jacob answered squeezing Gabe’s hand.

“Do you think he saw something in me?” Gabe asked. “Something different from my other brothers. That’s why he treated me differently. He knew he was never going to teach me about girls?”

“Why are we up so early talking about your dad?” Jacob asked gently.

“Because he set out to be a great dad,” Gabe answered. “Just like I’m doing now. What if…”

“Not going to happen,” Jacob interrupted. “Because you’re nothing like your dad.”

“What if I become like him?”

“Never going to happen,” Jacob answered. “And if by chance it does then I’ll smack it out of you.”

“Should I teach our son about girls?” Gabe asked. “I mean that’s what good dads do, isn’t it?”

“We are going to teach our kids about love,” Jacob answered. “Let them choose where they put that love.”

“You are going to be the most amazing Papa ever,” Gabe said proudly.

“We both are,” Jacob smiled leaning into give Gabe as kiss. “Now let’s get back to bed. If our baby is going to be put in the oven today I want to look my best.”

“We really need to stop saying oven,” Gabe frowned standing up. “Her names Mel.”

“She looks more like an oven,” Jacob shrugged causing Gabe to laugh.

…………………………………………………..

“Oh my god what happened to your eye?” Elle gasped as she caught up with Harry in the school lunch room.

“Elle,” Harry sighed. “What are you doing here?”

“You did something stupid, didn’t you?” Elle smiled.

“Something like that,” Harry sighed glancing at the table of jocks. “Anyway I’ll see you after school?” he quizzed as he tried to walk away.

“Eh where are you going?” Elle frowned as she followed.

“I’m eating with some of the guys from my gym class,” Harry answered. “I thought you’d be having lunch with the cheerleaders.”

“It’s bad enough I have to have their knees in my back during lifts, Elle answered. “I don’t need their faces in mine at lunch. I want to be able to enjoy it. Anyway you’re going to tell me all about your black eye.”

“Just walked into a door,” Harry shrugged.

“So you got beating up by a door?” Elle smiled. “Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“Stupid, right?” Harry asked rolling his eyes.

“Weird more like,” Elle answered as they passed the cheerleaders table.

“Eh Elle?” Jessica called out. “Where are you going?”

“Over there to eat lunch,” Elle answered confused. “Why?”

“You’re wearing the uniform,” Jessica said looking Elle up and down. “That means you must sit at this table. Your little boyfriend can sit with the football team.”

“Yeah I don’t think so,” Harry laughed.

“Those are the rules,” Jessica shrugged.

“Or he could sit right here,” Elle said pushing Harry down into the empty seat at the cheerleaders table.

“Those aren’t the rules,” Jessica said looking at Harry with disgust.

“Aren’t rules meant to be broken?” Elle shrugged sitting down next to Harry.

“Nice eye,” another girl at the table said.

“Yeah did you walk into a door or something?” Jessica laughed.

“How do you fit your devils tail into your cheerleading uniform?” Harry quizzed causing Jessica to stop laughing.

“His idea of a joke,” Elle said elbowing Harry’s side. “He’s not really that funny.”

“You’re the cripple, aren’t you?” Jessica smirked. “You used to roll around the school in your little wheelchair. That’s you, isn’t it?”

“Jessica we grew up on the same street,” Harry answered. “I went to your seventh birthday party where you wet yourself on the bouncy castle.”

“That didn’t happen,” Jessica said quickly as the girls at the table started to giggle. “That did not happen,” she repeated causing everyone to stop.

“Must have been another Jessica in my street then,” Harry shrugged. “So you guys learned any other words to spell out?” he added looking around the table.

…………………………………………………………

Adam smirked as he made his way to the bottom of the garden. “You know this might be wrong and I know my husband would be so mad if he found out, but I want to tell you, you have the sexiest butt I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled leaning against the tree. “I bet it would fit into the palm of my hands so well.”

“Well it did last night,” Kris joked. “You’re really turned on by the home owner and the gardener scene, aren’t you?”

“It’s the bending over and sweating ,” Adam nodded.

“Is that the reason you’re disturbing my gardening or is there something else?”

“Your brother called,” Adam sighed. “They’re coming for a visit.”

“And that doesn’t make you happy?” Kris quizzed.

“They have news,” Adam sighed. “I know it isn’t going to be happy news.”

“It might be.”

“It’s your family.”

“Don’t start talking about my family Mr,” Kris remarked. “Your parents made out on our sofa the last time they came to visit, and then there’s your brother and his friends with benefits with his own.”

“At least me and my brother haven’t had sex with the same person,” Adam shrugged causing Kris to frown. “I know, I know,” he sighed. “I grossed myself out with that one too.”

“Anyway I’m sure we’ll come with anything they have to tell us,” Kris smiled.

“Can we have loud sex when they come?”

“Why did I come out here?” Sebastian groaned causing Adam and Kris to turn around.

“Hey son,” Adam smiled. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly,” Sebastian said with a frown.

“Need something?” Kris quizzed.

“Therapy?”

“You should be happy your parents are still so much in love,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah that’s not how I see it,” Sebastian smiled. “Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to be staying over at Uncle Brad’s tonight.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” Kris frowned.

“Something to do with going to a spiritualist and being contacted by an old friend and now the old friend is haunting him,” Sebastian answered. “Uncle Cassidy is in New York for meetings so I said I’d stay over.”

“What old friend?” Adam asked.

“Val something,” Sebastian shrugged. “I wasn’t really listening to him.”

“Val Locke?”

“That’s it,” Sebastian nodded. “Val’s haunting him.”

“Val’s not dead,” Adam frowned. “I saw her last week.”

“Well someone should tell Uncle Brad that,” Sebastian sighed. “Because he’s been praying to her all morning.”

…………………………………………………………

“So that’s it?” Gabe breathed out. “We could be father’s in nine months. How easy was that?”

“For us,” Jacob nodded. “Pretty easy. I don’t think Mel would agree.”

“Yeah she did look a little peaky when we left.”

“We should do something big,” Jacob said. “I mean our lives just changed forever.”

“I know our bank account just took a pretty big hit with that medical bill the doctor handed us while we were leaving,” Gabe remarked. “The last time I saw that many zeros was when you bought a new jacket.”

“Worth it though,” Jacob smiled reaching across the table to take Gabe’s hand. “Seriously, we need to do something. I want to be able to tell our baby we did something special the day they were conceived.”

“Already on it,” Gabe smiled reaching under the table to pick up a bag. “I bought us these.”

“And they are?”

“Diaries,” Gabe answered handing Jacob one. “From this day on we are going to keep a diary for our baby. You can write in yours all the things you want to tell our kid and I’ll write in mine, and we’re not allowed to reach each others. These diaries are for our son or daughter only.”

“That’s… that’s actually sweet,” Jacob smiled softly. “I’m going to start now,” he added standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“Me and my baby need some privacy,” Jacob answered. “We’ll be in the nursery.”

“Well me and my boy will be watching the game together,” Gabe smiled patting his diary.”

…………………………………………………………

“Hello you little freak,” Adam said walking into Brad’s living room.

“You brought him?” Brad frowned looking up from his book. “I thought this was a night where you and I could spend some quality time alone.”

“He has some news,” Sebastian said throwing down his bag.

“And he’s my son not yours,” Adam frowned. “You don’t get to spend quality time with him.”

“So Papa has news,” Sebastian said again. “Tell him Papa.”

“Sebastian tells me you’re getting haunted by Val Locke,” Adam smiled. “Is that true?”

“If you must know yes,” Brad answered looking at his nails. “It’s a very hard time for me.”

“And why is Val haunting you?” Adam asked trying not to smile.

“I think it might have something to do with the Mcqueen dress,” Brad answered. “The one I stole from her.”

“You stole her Mcqueen dress and now she’s haunting you?”

“Well I looked better in it than she did,” Brad frowned. “Her thighs were too big for it.”

“Well that’s not going to stop her haunting you,” Sebastian remarked.

“Oh shit,” Brad whispered looking around the room. “Let’s change the subject.”

“Well I have something to tell you about Val,” Adam smiled taking a seat on the sofa next to Brad.

“Is she haunting you too?”

“She’s not dead,” Adam answered.

“I don’t understand,” Brad frowned.

“Val Locke isn’t dead,” Adam said slowly. “She’s in the LA cast of Wicked. I saw her last week. She’s not dead.”

“She’s what?”

“Not dead.”

“He can’t say it any clearer,” Sebastian sighed.

“But I was at her funeral,” Brad frowned.

“No you weren’t,” Adam said shaking his head.

“We were there together.”

“We weren’t.”

“Remember there was a mix up and they put and old Chinese man in her coffin and there was a little person there?”

“That was death at a funeral,” Adam frowned. “That was a movie with Martin Lawrence, you little freak.”

“But… oh,” Brad said raising his eyebrows. “Well who the fuck is haunting me?”

“How am I not more screwed up in the head?” Sebastian sighed shaking his head.

End of Flash Forward 2305


	294. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

Dear… I don’t know what to call you, crap. And now I’ve cursed at my unborn child. Okay start again. So I’m your Dad and I didn’t mean to curse. Okay start again… Hey kid I’m your dad. I’m the guy that’s going to try his best to get to hold you first, but then your Papa will probably win that. Your Papa can be a bit over powering, but this isn’t about our marriage right now. Okay I’m starting yet again. I’m your and I’m going to tell you a little about myself. I grew up in a place called Conway, a place you’ll only have to visit to see your great granddad and Mama, I promise. I wasn’t the greatest place to grow up, but I guess it had your Papa in it and that made up for it. Now you see you are not like most kids. They have a mom and a dad, but you’re lucky enough to have two dads. You’re not going to miss out on anything though. I’ll make sure of it. It probably won’t be easy to have two dads sometimes but we’ll do our best to help you over come any problems you might have. I guess that’s my first bit of fatherly advice. Come to me and your Papa with any little thing. You can talk to us about anything. We’re on your side. You see this parenting thing won’t come natural to me. I didn’t have the best role model in that department. Your granddad… yeah you’re not going to call him that. Okay the guy that raised me. He wasn’t the greatest. In fact he was pretty awful. I learned nothing from him so you and I need to come up with a little plan. This is advice number two. If you think I’m not being the best daddy you’ve ever seen then you need to tell me. Smack me on the back of the head. Do something to draw my attention to it. You see your Papa was raised by the two greatest dads in the world. He’s going to know exactly what to do. I won’t describe them to you. You’ll already know them. In fact your Buddy will probably be the first one to hold you. Hell you’ll probably be living with them by now. They do seem to take over everything, and I just curse again. I’m not very good at this am I? You’re going to have to teach me a lot. I just hope you don’t have your Papa’s patients. Okay advice number three. Never show your Papa you like football. He’ll only made you take a dance class or something. He’s like that.

I guess I should talk about what today is. Today we watched a doctor put you into the lady who is carrying you for us. Now I know that sounds a little weird and kind of gross, but I don’t know how else to explain it to you. You weren’t born the natural way if you know what I mean. Let’s just say you’re one step closer to being in my arms. That means today is pretty cool, plus the Lakers just won so I’m overly excited.

………………………………………………………..

“Okay rule number one, never match vintage with designer. It never works out. Oh and I should say hi. I’m your Papa. If you’re reading this it means you’re old enough to know that. You’re old enough to know about the vintage thing too so ignore that. Now your dad thinks you’re a boy, but we don’t know so I’m calling you Angel right now. It could be a boy or girls name. That won’t be your real name though. You’re going to have a really cool fashionable name. Something to match your stylish personality, because I know you’re going to have one of them. And you are going to be so stylish. I’m talking model by the time you’re two. But don’t worry. I’m not going to be one of those crazy beauty pageant dads, but I’ll be pretty damn close. Now I’m sitting in your room right now. We’ve just got back from the hospital where we met your surrogate Mel. You see she isn’t actually your Mom. I mean you don’t have one. You have two daddies, but you need a woman for you to be here. The woman is your Aunt Sophia. She isn’t your Mom but she helped you get here. You’re going to be pretty close to her. Don’t tell her this, but she’s actually pretty cool. If you’re a girl then you can go to her with your girl problems. Although you can always come to your Papa too. I’m not a girl, but I will always listen to you. I’m good at that. Anyway I’m rambling. We helped Mel at the hospital and then we came home. I wanted to do something really special so that we would be able to tell you about it one day. Your Dad already had it covered and he bought us these diaries. You’re dads like that. He’s always one step ahead. Now I’m going to be writing in this diary every day until you are here. I want you to know everything that happens. I’m going to bore you with how much I love you. So I’m going to leave you with a big I LOVE YOU. Please hurry up and get here. I can’t wait to spoil you.

………………………………………………………………….

“Do you think they’re getting a divorce?” Adam quizzed trying not to smile as they watched for Katy and Daniel to arrive.

“I doubt it,” Kris shrugged. “Anyway, why would they come all this way to tell us that?”

“Your dad didn’t know anything?”

“I called last night, but Mama answered.”

“And who is she today?”

“She thought I was still married to Katy and on a mission in Africa,” Kris answered.

“Of course she did,” Adam sighed.

“She doesn’t do it to annoy you,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s arm.

“And yet she does,” Adam smiled.

“It’s just because Katy is with her every day.”

“And she’s with us,” Adam sighed as a cab pulled up into the drive.

“You going to be nice?” Kris asked taking Adam’s hand in his.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Adam shrugged as Katy climbed out of the cab. “Hi there,” he said smiling.

“You two faced bastard,” Kris smirked.

“Good flight?” Adam asked ignoring Kris to hug Katy.

“I had to sit next to a snoring man, Katy answered rolling her eyes.

“Well you should have woke me,” Daniel shrugged.

“Hello little brother,” Kris smiled hugging Daniel close to him. “You look good.”

“I always look good,” Daniel shrugged.

“Why don’t we get your stuff into the guest room?” Adam asked trying to sound happy about it.

“Oh we aren’t staying,” Daniel said.

“You’re not?” Kris frowned.

“No we’re just here for an hour and then Neil Allison are picking us up.”

“My Neil and my Allison?” Adam frowned.

“Yeah Neil said he’s using your beach house this week so we’re going to hang out with them.”

“My Neil and my Allison with my beach house?” Adam asked.

“Can we sit?” Daniel asked pointing into the kitchen.

“So you’ve got some news for us?” Kris asked walking towards the kitchen table.

“Yeah we’re just going to come out and say it,” Daniel nodded.

“Go on then,” Adam said sitting down next to Kris.

“Last year Katy and I decided that we would like a baby.”

“That’s great,” Kris smiled.

“You’re old,” Adam frowned looking at Katy.

“I’m younger that you,” Katy pointed out.

“I’m not trying to get pregnant,” Adam answered.

“So we’re going to have a baby,” Daniel frowned. “Well we’ve been trying.”

“Don’t really need to know that,” Kris mumbled to himself.

“But we’re having trouble,” Katy said quietly.

“Oh god,” Adam said causing Kris to frown.

“What?”

“We had some tests done and Katy is perfectly healthy,” Daniel said. “It’s me with the problem.”

“You’re sick?” Kris asked with concern.

“No,” Daniel sighed. “It’s just my little swimmers… well they don’t. They don’t swim I mean.”

“And you want to know if?” Adam quizzed.

“I want to know if Kris’s swimmers still do,” Daniel asked.

“You can totally say no, Kris,” Katy said.

“It’s just that you’re my brother and…”

“Kris can I talk to you in private please?” Adam asked standing up.

“Sure,” Kris said following Adam out of the kitchen.

“No fucking way,” Adam whispered.

“I’m confused,” Kris frowned.

“Let me explain it to you then,” Adam hissed. “Your ex-wife just asked for your sperm. Your ex-wife wants your baby.”

“Yeah I…”

“It’s not going to happen Kristopher,” Adam snapped. “I’m the only one to have your kids. There is no fucking way there is going to be one of your kids in this world that I’m not the Papa to. Not going to happen.”

“But Sophia is…”

“Sophia has never slept with Gabe to my knowledge,” Adam interrupted. “I win that argument.”

“You’re right,” Kris sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “Of course you’re right. It’s too weird, but how am I going to say no?”

“Leave it to me,” Adam said taking Kris by the hand.

……………………………………….

“That crazy bitch,” Brad gasped.

“Thank you,” Adam sighed. “Kris doesn’t seem that bothered by it.”

“What did she say when you told her no?”

“They left right after it,” Adam shrugged. “Daniel didn’t look too pleased, but then my husband’s sperm doesn’t belong to him. He’s got his own damn sperm.”

“But his sperm doesn’t work,” Brad pointed out. “I mean what if it was Neil?”

“Totally not the same thing,” Adam shrugged. “Anyway I couldn’t share my comic books with Neil when we were kids. I don’t see me sharing my sperm.”

“Thank fuck I don’t have a brother,” Brad smiled. “I couldn’t cope with that.”

“You do have a brother,” Adam frowned. “Remember?”

“But he has an ugly wife,” Brad shrugged. “He doesn’t even want to have kids with her.”

“They have three.”

“Have you seen them?”

“This conversation is going nowhere,” Adam sighed. “Still being haunted?”

“Turns out it was a burst pipe in the basement,” Brad shrugged.

……………………………………

“I feel guilty,” Kris sighed climbing into the bed beside Adam.

“I don’t know why.”

“Because my brother is desperate for a family and I can’t help him,” Kris answered. “If that was us I think he’d help us.”

“You’re not having your ex-wife’s kid and that’s that,” Adam said not looking up from his book. “I don’t care if you fall out with me or not.”

“It’s not like it would be my kid or anything,” Kris pointed out.

“Oh but it would,” Adam said. “You couldn’t just not be a part of its life. You’d see it has yours. You’d fall back in love with your ex and you’d leave me for her to raise the baby together. Leaving your four kids behind.”

“Yeah that’s what’s going to happen,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“Just let it go, please?” Adam asked. “You’re spoiling my nice quiet night.”

“I’m just going to call him and see if he’s okay now,” Kris said reaching for his cell.

“Do you have to be so dramatic?”

“It makes a change from you doing it,” Kris shrugged holding his cell to his ear. “Daniel? Yeah it’s me. Listen I just want to… what? Really? Seriously?” he frowned causing Adam to look up. “I see… yeah that’s… yeah it’s a surprise to me too.”

“What’s going on?” Adam whispered.

“I’ll let him know,” Kris nodded. “I really don’t know what to say, but… Should I say congratulations? No? Okay I won’t. I’m just going to say bye. Okay bye.”

“What was that?” Adam frowned.

“It turns out they don’t need my sperm anymore,” Kris frowned looking at his cell.

“That’s better,” Adam nodded. “I don’t want them using my husband’s sperm.”

“Yeah they’re using your brother’s instead.”

“What?”

“Apparently they were telling Neil about it and he offered his services.”

“My brother and your brother are having a baby together with your ex-wife?” Adam asked.

“That’s what they tell me,” Kris nodded.

“Why do I hear banjos playing?” Adam frowned.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	295. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

Hi angel, It’s Papa again. Today we find out if you’re coming or not. Your Daddy’s gone to the store to pick up a test and Mel is here. We’re all excited about it. I’ve already planned how me and your dad are going to celebrate tonight. We’re going to go and tell your Buddy and Grandpa first and then we’re going to go and buy you something nice. Maybe a teddy bear or something. Now I should tell you about your Buddy and Grandpa. Let’s start with Buddy first. He’s one of a kind. There isn’t another person on this planet like him. He’s loud and in your face, but he is the most caring man I know. He’s probably going to be your favorite person in the world. Now Buddy is a very famous singer. Probably the most famous singer in the world. He’s actually pretty good. He’s no Gaga, but then who is? Now he’s going to show you cool things like singing and dancing, and he’ll let you borrow his clothes whenever you want. Even if they don’t fit you. Now your Grandpa is the complete opposite of your Buddy. Grandpa is quiet and very calm, but he’s just as fun as Buddy. Grandpa is the one you go to for advice. When you’re in trouble and me and your Daddy aren’t around you run right to your Grandpa and he’ll protect you. He’ll also show you how to play guitar and piano. And if you like sports he’ll probably teach you how to play. (Please don’t like sports) Now they both are married and they’re my parents. I was lucky enough to be raised by them. Hopefully I’ve learned everything from them so I can be just as good of a Papa to you. Hurry up and get here. Love your Papa.

…………………………………………….

Do you know how many pregnancy texts there are out there? There’s hundreds. And you better not know anything about pregnancy texts. I don’t want to be a grandpa before I’m forty. We should talk about you staying away from boys. (If you’re a girl) You can hang around boys if you are one. Even date them if you want. We should talk about this. You are allowed to be straight if you are. I don’t want you thinking just because you have two gay dads that it means you have to be just like us. You don’t. You just be yourself. Look at your Uncle Sebastian. He was raised by two gay men and he’s as straight as they come. But if you are gay then don’t worry about it. You’re welcome into our little club, and if you’re bi then you get the best of both worlds. But if you’re a girl then stay away from boys. Be a lesbian. Boys are nothing but trouble and I don’t want to spend my middle age beating up teenagers. I think going to buy those pregnancy kits have upset me a little. In fact I feel a little sick. Now I’m worrying about you going on dates and you aren’t even here yet. I’m going to suck at being a dad to a girl. You’re going to hate me when I start to follow you wherever you go at the age of thirteen. Yeah you’re not going to like me between the ages of thirteen and twenty-one. Just remember I love you kid.

…………………………………………………………

“This is like the start of a really bad joke,” Jacob said as he watched Gabe walk into the kitchen with bags in each hand.

“I am never doing that again,” Gabe said throwing the bags down on the table.

“What the hell did you buy?” Jacob frowned. “We only send you out for one pregnancy kit.”

“But there isn’t just one,” Gabe frowned. “There’s hundreds of the fuckers. There’s a full self of them. And there was looks. I got looks for old ladies, and mothers with prams.”

“So you freaked out and bought everyone they had?”

“That’s exactly what I did,” Gabe nodded. “Then I freaked out when she told me the price. I could buy a house with what I just paid for these damn things. Now where is she?”

“Peeing again,” Jacob answered. “I think that’s a good sign. Don’t pregnant woman pee a lot?”

“I’ve never shared a bathroom with one,” Gabe shrugged tipping the bag of pregnancy kits onto the table. “I’m selling the ones we don’t use on ebay after this. There is no way I’m wasting all that money.”

“It’s all about the money with you, isn’t it?”

“I had to use two credit cards for them,” Gabe answered as Mel walked into the kitchen.

“I’m going to have to start carrying a bathroom around with me,” Mel frowned.

“So you don’t have any pee left for any of these?” Jacob asked pointing at the table.

“How many times are you getting me pregnant?” Mel frowned causing Jacob to laugh.

“Let’s start with the first time.” Jacob looked at Gabe frowning. “Problem?”

“I’m not going to sell all these tests on ebay,” Gabe answered nodding his head. “I’ll keep a few in case we want more kids in the future.”

……………………………………………………..

“Step brothers?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to shake his head.

“It’ll be our kids cousin,” Kris answered.

“Well whatever it is it’s wrong,” Adam shrugged. “I think Katy is making her way through the men in this family. We should warn Sebastian.”

“Why am I being warned?” Sebastian asked walking into the living room.

“Aunt Katy wants you,” Adam answered causing Kris to smack him. “You don’t know it’s not true.”

“Do I even want to know what’s going on?” Sebastian sighed sitting down.

“Your Uncle Neil is going to get your Aunt Katy pregnant,” Adam answered causing Kris to smack him again.

“You can’t talk to him like he’s going of your friends,” Kris said. “He’s your son.”

“It’s not like he’s not going to find out,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Are you telling me Uncle Neil and Aunt Katy are having an affair?” Sebastian asked shocked.

“Uncle Daniels sperm doesn’t work so they’re using Uncle Neils,” Adam answered. “They’re trying for a baby.”

“How many times do I have to hit you?” Kris asked annoyed.

“He’s a grown boy,” Adam shrugged. “He knows all this.”

“So this kid is going to be my cousin twice?” Sebastian asked. “And Nicky and Lexi half brother or sister?”

“See,” Adam said. “It is fucked up.”

“Isn’t it just the same as what Sophia is doing for Gabe and Jacob?” Sebastian quizzed.

“It’s not,” Adam answered.

“How is it not?” Kris asked.

“Yeah how is it not?” Sebastian asked.

“Because I’m saying it’s not,” Adam answered. “Now have you got any other questions?”

“I’m going to pick up Paige at work,” Sebastian said. “Can you guys watch Rafe for me? He’s napping.”

“We’ll listen out for him,” Kris nodded before turning back to Adam. “How long do you think it’s going to be before you’re over this?”

“I’ll probably accept it at the kids twenty-first,” Adam shrugged. “It’ll still be too raw at his eighteenth.”

………………………………………………..

I don’t really know what to say. We have to go to Grandpa and Buddy’s soon and I don’t know what to say. They think we’re coming with good news and we’re not. I was so sure you were ready to come. Maybe you don’t want us to be your parents. We’d be good at it. It’s the one thing in this world I know I wouldn’t fail at. Maybe you’re just not ready. Maybe you don’t want to be born in July. It is pretty hot then. Probably not a good time to be a baby in a diaper. Then there is months to wait for Christmas. How do you feel about being an August baby? If we do all this again next month will you decide to come? You can still have your birthday in the summer before school starts. And you’ll be the only one in the family whose birthday is August. You won’t have to share. So how about it? I can wait ten months for you if I really have to. But no more than that okay? I better go and figure out what I’m going to say to your Buddy and Grandpa. They’re looking forward to meeting you just as much as me and your dad is.

…………………………………….

Your Buddy and Grandpa took it well kid. Oh this is your dad here. Papa has gone to design something. He does that when he’s stressed out. I guess we were really excited that you were going to be coming soon. I didn’t plan for the pregnancy test to be negative. I guess we were being pretty naive to think that it was going to happen the first time. We even used five of the tests just in case they were faulty. But I’m not going to be sad about it. You’re going to be here when you want to. Papa will take some time to get over it, but he will. We’ll try again next month. You’re just like your Papa already. Always having to be fashionably late. Just don’t be too late kid. I’m the one stuck here with your Papa remember. (don’t tell him I said that.) See you soon kid. Love Dad.

…………………………………………………………….

“I feel like shit,” Adam sighed climbing into bed beside Kris.

“The look on Jacob’s face when he had to tell us,” Kris sighed. “He looked so hurt. It was like his world had fallen apart.”

“Well he’s really gotten into the idea of having a kid,” Adam remarked. “I never thought that would be Jacob. Sebastian yes, but not Jacob.”

“I wish I could take the hurt away for him,” Kris said resting his head on Adam’s chest.

“It’s not like when he was little,” Adam sighed wrapping his arms around Kris. “We can’t pick him up when he falls and kiss it better. He has Gabe now.”

“I want to take his hurt away for him too,” Kris sighed. “He looked just as sad.”

“You and I should be very thankful,” Adam remarked. “It was very easy for us to have a baby.”

“Not like others,” Kris nodded.

“I’m not talking about your ex-wife right now,” Adam frowned. “We’re talking about our son.”

“I’m talking about our son too,” Kris shrugged.

“I wish we could help him,” Adam sighed. “What if one of us…”

“No Adam,” Kris interrupted.

“You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“You were going to suggest we give them something and we’re not doing it,” Kris said. “If we’re not giving it to Katy and Daniel then we’re not giving it to Jacob and Gabe.”

“But it’s different,” Adam frowned. “They’re our sons.”

“And Sophia’s already donated the egg,” Kris pointed out. “If one of us donate… well it would be like having a baby with our own daughter. Our daughter would be mother and sister and aunt to the kid. That’s too fucked up even for us.”

“That’s very true,” Adam nodded. “Yeah forget I said anything.”

“Let’s just be supportive parents to them,” Kris said rubbing Adam’s thigh. “I know you want to rush in and make things better, but that’s what Gabe’s there for.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “I’ll keep my nose out. I won’t mention it again.”

“Sure you won’t,” Kris remarked sarcastically.

…………………………………………………………………

“Why do I feel like I’ve lost something?” Jacob asked resting his head on Gabe’s chest.

“We haven’t lost anything, baby,” Gabe whispered rubbing Jacob’s back. “We just have to wait a little while longer.”

“Or we’re being punished for something.”

“And what would we be getting punished for?” Gabe asked. “We haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Maybe this is the universes way of telling us we shouldn’t be parents,” Jacob shrugged. “Maybe we’ll suck at it.”

“Well that’s a lie right there,” Gabe said kissing the top of Jacob’s head. “You are going to be the best Papa ever, and everyone know it. Even the universe knows it.”

“You think?”

“I know,” Gabe smiled. “Don’t be sad anymore, please?”

“I might need some extra cuddles for the next few days,” Jacob said snuggling into Gabe’s chest.

“I can do that,” Gabe smiled tightening his hold on his husband.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	296. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Okay that’s big,” Jacob said taking a step back. “No that’s too big. I can’t cope with that. I won’t be able to do that, sorry.”

“You’re not the one that needs to stick it in them,” Gabe frowned. “What the hell are you complaining about?”

“But I have to be the one sticking it in you,” Jacob frowned. “I don’t think I can.”

“Well I can’t do it to myself,” Gabe sighed. “What if I miss? I could hit something else.”

“I just don’t want to abuse my own husband,” Jacob explained.

“It’s a needle, Jacob,” Gabe frowned. “You’re giving me a jab, not stabbing me with a knife.”

“Why can’t we get the doctor to do it?” Jacob groaned.

“Because I need to do it twice a day and getting a doctor to do it would cost us a fortune.”

“Then we need someone else to do it,” Jacob said. “What about my Papa?”

“I’m not dropping my pants so that he can give me a jab on the ass.”

“Mel?”

“We’re not that close.”

“Sophia?”

“She’ll have a sarcastic comment about my butt.”

“You’ve got a great butt,” Jacob frowned. “She could only be nice about it.”

“There’s only one person it could be,” Gabe shrugged.

“You’re right,” Jacob nodded. “I’ll call.”

………………………………………………..

“You’re quick, Jacob remarked opening the front door. “I only called you twenty minutes ago. You must be excited to see my husband’s naked ass.”

“I’m only here because I’m concerned for you,” Sebastian said stepping into the front door. “Now you want me to stab your husband? You’ve only been married five months. It can’t have gone wrong that quickly.”

“He needs an Injection twice a day for the next week for some tests he’s getting done,” Jacob explained.

“And?”

“And I can’t do it for him.”

“So you thought of me?” Sebastian asked. “Of all the people you know you thought of me?”

“You’re the one he wanted,” Jacob shrugged.

“Your husband wanted me to see his naked ass?”

“And stick something pointy into it,” Jacob nodded.

“I guess you better let me in then,” Sebastian sighed. “Show me the naked ass.”

……………………………………….

“You were asked to do what?” Kris frowned.

“Save the babies in Africa,” Adam smiled. “They actually want me to save the babies in Africa. Ow cool is that?”

“Are you doing a concert of something?”

“I’m running across America,” Adam smiled. “Don’t that then going to Africa to save the little babies.”

“Why the fuck did they ask you?” Kris asked confused. “You wouldn’t run now if you were being chased by a man with a gun.”

“Why would I run from a man with a gun?” Adam asked confused. “I think a bullet can travel pretty far.”

“That’s not the point,” Kris frowned. “You’re not the charity guy in the family. I’m the one that spent months at a time doing missionary work.”

“And you never let us forget it,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“So when are you doing this charity thing?”

“They want me to have a meeting with them next week,” Adam smiled.

“So they’re using you for your name?” Kris quizzed.

“Well it isn’t for my running skills,” Adam answered sarcastically.”

“And when are you doing to start training?”

“For what?”

“For the running you’ll be doing,” Kris answered.

“I have to train for it?”

“Or you could just show up in your boots and jeans,” Kris shrugged. “I’m sure that will be a success.”

“Then I’ll train,” Adam frowned.

……………………………………..

“Now before we do this,” Gabe sighed. “You just have to know I haven’t been to the gym in a while. So it’s not as tight as it should be. You should know that before we start.”

“I don’t give a fuck how tight your ass is,” Sebastian frowned.

“Excuse me?” Jacob asked walking in with a tray of drinks. “Why is the tightness of my husband’s ass an issue right now?”

“It’s really not,” Sebastian sighed.

“I’m just telling your brother I haven’t been to the gym lately.”

“He’s your brother in law,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if he thinks you look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.”

“Is that what I look like?” Gabe gasped.

“What?”

“I know I’ve put on a little bit of weight this year, but is it that bad?”

“Excuse me?” Sebastian sighed. “I didn’t really show up for this. Can’t I just stab you in the assso we can get this over with?”

“I can’t believe you think I’m fat.” Gabe complained as he pulled his pants down.

“Of course you’re not fat,” Jacob said with a soft smile. “I love your body. It fits so nice against mine and it’s so strong. Your big arms and your strong legs and not to mention your big…”

“I’m still in the room,” Sebastian interrupted. “Please don’t make me bring up my breakfast.”

“I’m going to show you later just how much I love your body,” Jacob smirked.

“And here comes the cheerio’s,” Sebastian groaned.

………………………………….

“Please be gentle,” Gabe groaned gripping onto Jacob’s shoulders. “Just put it in slowly. I don’t think I can take the pain.”

“You’re doing great baby,” Jacob smiled leaning forward to give Gabe a kiss on the lips. “So strong.”

“Is that his sex face or his I’m in pain face?” Sebastian quizzed as he looked over Gabe’s shoulder to look at his face.

“There is a needle in his ass,” Jacob sighed. “He’s in pain.”

“Well it looks like a sex face,” Sebastian shrugged as he pulled the needle out. “And we’re done.”

“We’re are?” Gabe asked surprised. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“You cried for your mommy when we started,” Sebastian pointed out. “And I’ve met your Mom. That’s not someone your cry for.2

“I’m just glad it’s over,” Gabe breathed out as he pulled his boxers and pants back up.

“We’ll be over later tonight for you to do the second injection,” Jacob said looking at Sebastian.

“Ah shit,” Gabe groaned. “I thought it was twice.”

“And twice again tomorrow,” Sebastian said smiling wide. “I think we’ve figured out you don’t like needles.”

“Who knew,” Jacob said trying not to smile.

“I hate you both,” Gabe frowned.

………………………………………………..

“Holy tight shorts batman,” Kris smirked as Adam walked into the kitchen. “New shorts?”

“They’re my old running shorts for when I used to run.”

“When you were ten?” Kris frowned.

“They’re not that bad, are they?” Adam frowned looking down at himself. “The Glambulge is winking at me,” Kris answered with a smirk.

“Isn’t he always?” Adam smirked back.

“Seriously though,” Kris said. “You can’t train in them. I don’t want the neighbors knowing how lucky I am.”

“Then I’m going to have to go shopping,” Adam sighed.

“And you look so sad about that because?” Kris quizzed.

“Sports gear doesn’t turn me on like a good pair of boots does.”

“You look pretty turned on right now,” Kris smirked nodding down.

“Have you guys forgotten I was here?” Sebastian asked frowning from the kitchen table.

“We really did,” Kris said surprised.

“Sorry son,” Adam shrugged.

“I’ve had a bad day,” Sebastian sighed standing up. “First I had to stick that thing in my brother in laws ass and now I’ve witnessed my parent’s foreplay. I’m going to go lay down in a dark room for a while. I might skip dinner,” he added before walking out.

“Did you hear that too?” Kris frowned looking at his husband.

“That is so not how I do foreplay,” Adam frowned shaking his head.

“I was talking about the brother in laws ass thing,” Kris said annoyed.

“It’s probably a sports thing.”

“What the hell kind of sports did you do as a teenager?” Kris frowned.

………………………………………………………………..

“Are you okay, Adam?” Harry frowned as he stood in the hallway waiting for Elle to come down. “You look a little red in the face.”

“Just a little exercise,” Adam nodded wiping his forehead with his t-shirt. “Going on a date?”

“Cole Reeds in town for a concert,” Harry nodded. “Elle wants to introduce us.”

“Yeah good luck with that,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “He’ll probably hit on you.”

“It happens a lot with gay guys,” Harry shrugged. “They like my hair.”

“Yeah that’s… what the hell happened to your eye?”

“Oh that… it’s… door,” Harry stuttered. “I need to watch where I’m going.”

“Door?”

“Walked into a door,” Harry nodded.

“I see,” Adam frowned. “You really should watch where you’re going.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Harry said with a nervous laugh.

“Papa why are you sweating over my boyfriend?” Elle frowned walking down the stairs.

“I’m preparing to save the babies in Africa,” Adam answered causing Elle and Harry to give him a look. “You heard me.”

“Yeah well we’re going now,” Elle said taking Harry’s hand. “Cole’s going to drop us off after the concert.”

“Well have fun,” Adam smiled holding open the door for them. “Don’t want you getting another black eye,” he added smiling at Harry.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled.

“Was that Harry and Elle leaving?” Kris asked walking out of his studio.

“I think something is wrong,” Adam sighed closing the front door.

“Did you pull something on your run?” Kris asked. “Is it the groin?”

“Harry had a black eye,” Adam said ignoring Kris’s joking.

“What did he do?”

“Said he walked into a door,” Adam said. “But he didn’t say it convincingly.”

“People walk into doors,” Kris shrugged. “It does happen.”

“He was lying,” Adam said. “I could tell.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I think you know what I’m saying,” Adam said.

“Are you trying to tell me someone hit him?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Adam nodded. “And we have to do something about it.”

“Are you trying to tell me you think Elle hit him?” Kris frowned.

“That’s… what no,” Adam frowned. “That’s not what I’m saying. It had to be his dad or something.”

“Does it?”

“If it was just a fight then he’d tell me,” Adam nodded. “It must be his dad.”

“Elle says his dad is pretty cool,” Kris shrugged. “Maybe he just doesn’t want you to know he got into a fight.”

“Or maybe his dad is a violet bully,” Adam said. “It happened with Gabe and his dad.”

“I think you should be careful,” Kris sighed. “You can’t just go around accusing people of…”

“I’m going to get to the bottom of it,” Adam said walking into the kitchen.

“Or you can ignore me and do what you want,” Kris sighed as he watched Adam walk away.

………………………………………………………….

“When did our son get a medical degree?” Kris frowned as he looked across the table at Gabe and Jacob.

“Jacob couldn’t do it so we asked Sebastian,” Gabe answered.

“Sebastian isn’t in,” Kris said. “He went out an hour ago. Said something about not being able to do it again. I guess he was talking about you two?”

“That little shit,” Jacob mumbled.

“Anything I can do to help?” Adam asked smiling wide.

“No,” Gabe said shaking his head. “Let’s go Jacob.”

“Baby we need to get this done,” Jacob sighed forcing Gabe back down on his seat.

“I’m sure I can find someone I can pay to do it for me,” Gabe sighed.

“I have seen an naked ass before,” Adam pointed out. “I’ve seen your naked ass before.”

“When?” Gabe frowned.

“Yeah when have you seen my husband’s naked ass?” Jacob asked annoyed.

“That time we went to the gym together.”

“You looked?” Kris asked with a frown.

“That was different,” Gabe sighed. “We were all naked.”

“I can show you my ass before I do it if you want,” Adam shrugged.

“I don’t want,” Gabe answered quickly.

“Baby I don’t think we have a choice,” Jacob sighed. “It’s almost ten, and you have to get the injection before the end of the day. If you don’t let my Papa do it the only person I can think of is my Uncle Brad.”

“So if you just inject the left cheek,” Gabe said standing up to pull his jeans down.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	297. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“You invited them to dinner?” Kris asked as he watched Adam move around the kitchen. “Why would you do that?”

“I’m going to see if I can get anything out of them,” Adam answered. “And we’re having curry.”

“You can’t invite two people to dinner and ask if they’re beating their son,” Kris frowned. “You’ll end up getting a smack on the nose for that.”

“Do you think Sebastian will share with him?” Adam asked. “If we put another bed in his room.”

“What are you talking about now?” Kris sighed.

“If Harry needs to move in with us,” Adam answered.

“He’s moving in with us now?”

“If his parents are beating him he had to move in with us,” Adam nodded.

“Adam he’s fifteen,” Kris pointed out. “There is no way his parents will let him move in with us. Even if they are beating him. Which I don’t think they are.”

“Well he didn’t get that black eye from a door,” Adam frowned. “I know that much.”

“Yeah this is going to end in tears,” Kris sighed. “Kind of like your run did this morning.”

“I told you I had something in my eye,” Adam frowned.

“Yeah,” Kris nodded. “Tears.”

“Well they do say sweating gets all the toxins out of you,” Adam shrugged. “That’s all I was doing.”

“Then you came home and drank a bottle of my beer from the fridge,” Kris added.

“I thought alcohol would take the pain away,” Adam frowned.

“Honey why don’t you just admit that you are in too deep here,” Kris said gently. “Running across America. It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not like it’s the whole of America,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “It’s only a little bit.”

“You ran ten minutes and had to stop this morning.”

“And then I started again,” Adam shrugged. “Look if you can’t support me in this then that’s fine, but don’t put me down.”

“Okay,” Kris said holding up his hands. “Of course I’m going to support you. Of course I will. I support everything you do, don’t I?”

“Then stop bitching about it,” Adam frowned. “Why don’t you come for a run with me tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Kris said unsure. “I can do that.”

“And you can wear your cute little shorts,” Adam smiled. “Oh this is going to be so much fun.”

“Yeah,” Kris said weakly. “Can’t wait.”

……………………………………………………..

“There has to be another way,” Jacob sighed as he sat on the bed watching his husband.

“There isn’t,” Gabe said pulling down his pants. “Just tell me if I go too near the crack.”

“It wasn’t so bad with my Papa,” Jacob remarked.

“He poked my cheek and told me I had cute dimples,” Gabe frowned.

“But you do.”

“Not something you want to hear from your father in law,” Gabe sighed. “Now am I near the crack?” he asked holding the needle to his butt.

“You’re fine,” Jacob answered. “I’m sorry I can’t do it for you. I just can’t… it just freaks me out.”

“I know baby,” Gabe winced as he pushed the needle into him. “But just so you know. You’re changing the first ten dirty diapers.”

“Oh you’re going to screw up long before the baby comes,” Jacob laughed. “You’ll owe me long before that.”

“Sadly that’s true,” Gabe sighed. “Okay I think I did it.”

“I think you did,” Jacob nodded. “And you haven’t left a mark.”

“Stings like a bitch though,” Gabe winced rubbing his butt.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not the only thing that hurts,” Gabe pouted as he turned around to face Jacob.

“Now that’s just naughty,” Jacob said trying not to smile.

…………………………………………….

“Your parents have invited my parents to dinner?” Gabe frowned. “Why would they do that?”

“I don’t even want to know,” Elle sighed. “I don’t want to know.”

“Have we done something wrong?” Harry quizzed.

“No offence but we’re the most boring couple I know,” Elle answered honestly. “The craziest thing we’ve done is eat ice cream before dinner.”

“Maybe they think we’ve done something wrong,” Harry remarked. “Maybe they think we’ve had sex. Oh god they’re going to talk about sex together.”

“Or they just want to have dinner,” Elle pointed out.

“Your parents think I’ve seen you naked,” Harry groaned. “They’re going to kill me.”

“And they’ve invited your parents to watch?” Elle quizzed.

“You have to tell them it’s not true,” Harry said. “Get your phone out and call them. Tell them now.”

“I am not doing that.”

“Then I’ll send a text,” Harry said grabbing his cell. “I’ll text your Dad because he won’t come to school and kill me like your Papa would.”

“Well this is a mistake,” Elle sighed as she watched Gabe text. “My dad will kill you too.”

“They’re kill me harder if they think I’m sleeping with you,” Harry shrugged.

………………………………………………..

“So we’re ordering in,” Adam frowned throwing the burnt dinner into the trash. “It turns out I can’t cook.”

“Well that’s odd,” Kris frowned looking down at his cell.

“It’s not them calling to cancel is it?” Adam frowned. “Because that really means they’re beating him.”

“It’s Harry actually,” Kris frowned reading the text again. “He just text me to tell me he’s not having sex with Elle.”

“That’s good,” Adam smiled before frowning. “Wait… what?”

“He’s not having sex with Elle,” Kris read. “They’re both virgins and he wants us to know that.”

“Did you ask him if they were? Adam asked.

“Why would I ask that?”

“Why would he just text you that?”

“It’s you and this stupid dinner with his parents,” Kris sighed. “He probably thinks he’s in trouble.”

“See,” Adam said nodding his head. “That proves his parents are beating him.”

“It does?” Kris sighed.

“He’s so jumpy because of them,” Adam nodded. “We’re going to have to help this kid.”

“Do I have to be here for this dinner?” Kris sighed.

“Of course you do.”

“Can I be drunk for it?” Kris asked.

“Not drunk enough where you can’t defend my honor if the husband starts a fight.”

“I’ll take the wife,” Kris shrugged. “Then I can drink as much as I want.”

……………………………………………

“So he’s getting these injections every day and you don’t have to do anything?” Tye asked Sophia as they stood outside Tye’s school gates.

“The doctor just wants to know if there’s something wrong with his sperm,” Sophia shrugged.

“But what about your eggs?”

“I’ve had two perfect children,” Sophia answered. “My eggs are great.”

“Maybe your eggs don’t like his sperm,” Tye shrugged. “Maybe your eggs only like my sperm.”

“I normally find your jealousy cute, but that has to be the weirdest thing you’ve ever said,” Sophia frowned. “Maybe even creepy.”

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Tye remarked. “Maybe you’re not supposed to be an egg donor.”

“Our son’s coming,” Sophia nodded as Tristan came walking out of the school with a few of his friends. “Let’s not talk about my eggs in front of him. He keeps asking for omelettes.”

“I think he’s a little busy right now with his friends,” Tye nodded as he watched Tristan make a little girl laugh.

“Why does he look so grown up lately?” Sophia sighed.

“He’s eight now,” Tye shrugged.

“Well I don’t like it,” Sophia frowned. “I want him to stay little for a while longer.”

“It doesn’t work…”

“What the hell was that?”

“You saw that too?” Tye asked watching his son closely.

“Did he just kiss that girl?”

“That’s what I saw,” Tye smiled.

“Get that stupid look off your face,” Sophia snapped. “This is not good.”

“I think it’s fucking great,” Tye laughed. “I just want to say that’s my boy. The apple doesn’t fall far.”

“It fell pretty far,” Sophia frowned. “Since your first kiss was me when we were fourteen.”

“I knew I should never have admitted that to you,” Tye frowned. “Okay he’s coming over. Let’s not let him know we saw him.”

“I want to know that little skanks name,” Sophia frowned as she watched the little girl run towards her own parents.

“Just drop it,” Tye warned as Tristan got close. “Hey big guy.”

“Are we going to Buddy’s house?” Tristan asked climbing into the back of the car. “I need to talk to him about something.”

“Yeah we’re going there to pick up Grace,” Tye nodded. “Come on Mommy, let’s go,” he added pushing Sophia into the car.

“You okay Mom?”

“What… sure,” Sophia frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look a little grey,” Tristan answered.

“Yeah that’s pretty much how I’m feeling,” Sophia sighed.

………………………………………………………………….

“You’re asking your Buddy for girl advice?” Kris asked looking down at his grandson.

“Uncle Sebastian isn’t home,” Tristan shrugged.

“I’m here,” Tye frowned. “Your father. The only straight guy in the room.”

“But Buddy’s had more girls than you,” Tristan shrugged. “Cheeks said you’ve only had Mommy, but Buddy’s had millions screaming his name.”

“Why do we let Brad spend any time with him?” Kris sighed.

“So what can I tell you about girls?” Adam smiled patting the sofa beside him.

“Not a lot,” Kris mumbled.

“Papa we should not be encouraging this,” Sophia sighed. “He can’t date a girl. He’s eight.”

“It’s fine,” Adam smiled patting Tristan’s head.

“You pretty much fell to your knees and cried when I got my first boyfriend,” Sophia pointed out.

“But Tristan’s a boy,” Adam shrugged. “It’s different.”

“That’s sexist,” Kris frowned looking at his husband.

“And yet it’s true,” Adam shrugged.

“Well when Harry’s parents are saying that about him when he’s dating our daughter you can’t complain,” Kris said causing Adam to look down at Tristan.

“You stay away from that nice girl,” Adam said pointing a warning finger at his grandson. “She is not a toy for you to play with. So hands off.”

“I was only going to ask if I should bring her a cupcake into school tomorrow,” Tristan pouted.

…………………………………………

“So how are we going to do this?” Adam whispered as they walked to the front door.

“We aren’t doing anything,” Kris answered. “This is all you. I’m only here to make sure he doesn’t hit you.”

“Fine be like that,” Adam sighed as he opened the front door. “You big wimp.”

“You big queen,” Kris mumbled back.

“Hey there,” Adam smiled as Harry’s parents walked in. “Glad you both could make it.”

“We’re so happy you asked us,” Harry’s mom smiled as Kris took her coat.

“Yeah we were actually going to call you this week,” Harry’s dad nodded.

“Let’s wait until after dinner,” Harry’s mom whispered to her husband.

“I know I said I would, but I can’t,” Harry’s dad sighed. “I take it you’ve seen Harry’s black eye?”

“We’ve seen it,” Adam nodded. “We were actually going to bring that up with you too.”

“So you know what happened?” Harry’s dad frowned.

“We figured it out.”

“Then you’re going to do something about it?” Harry’s dad asked.

“You want us to do something about it?” Adam frowned. “Isn’t that your job.”

“Well she’s your daughter,” Harry’s dad pointed out.

“Yeah she’… what?” Kris frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that your daughter hit my son,” Harry’s dad answered.

“No you hit him,” Adam frowned.

“I didn’t hit him,” Harry’s dad frowned. “It was Elle.”

“Elle did not hit Harry,” Adam said annoyed.

“Harry told us he got the black eye because of Elle,” Harry’s mom explained. “That’s all he would say.”

“Now what?” Kris asked looking at his husband.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	298. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

“Well she is sort of bossy,” Kris shrugged.

“You cannot tell me you’re believing this,” Adam sighed. “Our daughter doesn’t go around hitting people.”

“I’m not saying she did it on purpose,” Kris sighed. “I could have been an accident.”

“So why all the lies?”

“Yeah I don’t know,” Kris answered honestly. “I’m just trying to figure it all out.”

“Well they’re both coming here after school and we’ll sort all this out,” Adam sighed. “I’m not having them say that about my little girl.”

“What if it’s true?”

“Her own Dad?” Adam asked annoyed. “Her own dad thinks she’s a bully.”

“Now I didn’t say that,” Kris frowned. “When did I say that?”

“You’re thinking it though.”

“I’m sure there is a very reasonable explanation to why Harry had those bruises.”

“Or our little girl is a bitch?” Adam quizzed.

“Or there’s that.” Kris nodded in agreement.

………………………………………

“I don’t think dinner went well,” Harry frowned as he leaned against Elle’s locker. “My parents came home in a bad mood and raided the fridge for leftovers.”

“My parents ordered pizza and went to bed early,” Elle sighed. “I don’t think it went well at all.”

“Then this morning my parents didn’t even bother to say goodbye to me before they left for work,” Harry added. “It was like there was something on their mind.”

“My parents said I had to bring you home after school,” Elle added.

“Yeah dinner didn’t go well at all,” Harry sighed.

“Well I should go,” Elle said closing her locker. “Apparently we’re having a lesson on spelling at practices today.”

“The cheerleaders are taking a spelling test?” Harry frowned.

“A few of them spelt out anus with the letter cards,” Elle shrugged.

“And how the hell did they do that?” Harry asked trying not to laugh.

“They were trying to spell out Angus Jones the quarter back,” Elle explained. “But the girl with the G was busy talking to her boyfriend.”

“And these girls are the popular ones in school?” Harry laughed.

“Just be out front of the school for Sebastian to pick us up,” Elle smiled reaching up to kiss Harry on the cheek. “And be ready for whatever my parents have in store for us.”

“Or we could run away and join the circus,” Harry suggested as Elle walked away.

“That’s plan B,” Elle smiled before turning the corner.

………………………………

“What if my little swimmers don’t work?” Gabe asked quietly as they waited in the doctor’s office.

“Now what makes you think that?” Jacob sighed.

“They didn’t get a girl pregnant,” Gabe shrugged. “Even with all the help the doctor’s gave them.”

“Maybe your little swimmers are gay too,” Jacob shrugged. “Have you thought of that?”

“Are you saying they don’t want to be anywhere near a woman?” Gabe asked trying not to laugh.

“I know mine are gay,” Jacob shrugged. “I’ve known since I was eleven and all the boys in my class loved the new teaching assistant and I was busy day dreaming about my Papa’s new dancer.”

“What dancer?”

“What?”

“What dancer did you like?” Gabe asked. “Was it Gavin? I always liked Gavin. He was the one with the bleach blonde hair, wasn’t he?”

“He now doesn’t have hair,” Jacob nodded. “He does have a beer belly and a limp.”

“Over your crush now?” Gabe smirked.

“I got over it when I met this really cute guy,” Jacob smiled.

“Cute huh?” Gabe smiled.

“Oh totally,” Jacob nodded.

“We are talking about me, aren’t we?” Gabe whispered.

“Yes we are,” Jacob nodded.

“Are you just saying that just to make me feel better?”

“Is it working?”

“Little,” Gabe nodded.

“And don’t worry about your little swimmers,” Jacob said patting Gabe’s knee. “Your little swimmers will do great. I’m sure the doctor has good news for us.”

“Well it has to be me,” Gabe sighed. “Mel had all the tests done before.”

“Or it’s going to take more than one try,” Jacob shrugged.

“Or we could just blame Sophia’s eggs,” Gabe shrugged. “God knows what she’s been doing with them lately.”

……………………………………………..

“You go first,” Harry whispered pushing Elle into the house.

“Oh you’re a big brave boy, aren’t you?” Elle remarked sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen. “Look they aren’t even…”

“We’re here.”

“Jesus,” Harry gasped as Adam and Kris came out of the laundry room.

“You’re like seconds away from peeing yourself, aren’t you?” Elle said rolling her eyes.

“Why don’t you two take a seat?” Kris asked as he looked closely at Harry’s black eye before looking down at Elle. “You’re probably wondering why we asked you to come straight home.”

“Something to do with Harry’s parents?” Elle asked sitting down at the table.

“We want the truth,” Adam answered sitting down next to Kris.

“How did that happen?” Kris quizzed pointing at Harry’s face.

“Door.”

“Wall,” Elle and Harry said at the same time.

“It was a door,” Harry corrected looking at his girlfriend. “I walked into a door.”

“Yeah I don't believe that,” Adam shrugged. “And your parents don't either. They think something else. They think Elle did it to you.”

“Why the hell would they think that?” Elle frowned. “I told you your mother hated me.”

“According to your parents you told them you got the black eye because of Elle,” Kris explained.

“You told your parents I gave you a black eye?” Elle frowned looking at her boyfriend. “What would you do that for?”

“I told them I got the black eye because of you,” Harry sighed. “Not that you gave me it.”

“How about just telling us the truth,” Adam sighed.

“He's not going to quite until you do,” Elle warned.

“I had a little encounter in the locker room with the football team,” Harry sighed.

“And what does that have to do with Elle?” Kris asked.

“I don't like when people say bad things about her,” Harry mumbled. “And I told them I didn't like it, but they didn't like being told. So that explains the black eye.”

“So the football team beat you up for protecting Elle? Adam sighed. “Do I have to go back to that school again?”

“You don't,” Harry answered quickly. “This isn't your problem.”

“Well you need to tell you...”

“I don't need to tell my parents either,” Harry interrupted. “I can handle this.”

“But...”

“Dude seriously,” Harry groaned. “I'm not one of your kids. I'm not here to be rescued. I have two very nice parents unlike all the other kids you children bring home. I know how to look after myself.”

“You're going to need to know how to look after yourself,” Elle remarked. “For the way you just spoke to my Papa.”

“That's okay, Elle,” Adam said smiling softly. “Harry's right, but if this happens again I want to know about it. I don't need my daughter being around when they decide to attack you again. So if it happens again then I need to know. Okay?”

“It won't happen again,” Harry said nodding his head.

“Okay,” Adam breathed out as he stood up. “But if it happens again I will be protecting you,” he warned.

“Guess I should be thankful you aren't at the school right now,” Harry frowned.

“I don't like being told what to do,” Adam said. “So never do that again. Or I'll blacken your other eye.”

“And please don't go telling your parents he said that,” Kris sighed standing up. “I really don't need another awkward dinner with your parents. It made me sweat.”

….......................................

“I can't believe I'm sitting here wishing I had a vagina,” Jacob frowned looking over the leaflets the doctor gave them. “I would make things so much more easier. We could just do it ever night and get pregnant like that.”

“No offence, but if you had a vagina there would be no way I'd be near you,” Gabe said pulling a face. “I guess we just try again.”

“I hate that we have to wait two more weeks,” Jacob sighed. “I just want it all to be over with. I just want to be holding my baby.”

“It'll happen soon enough,” Gabe smiled rubbing Jacob's thigh. “Now are you going to help me stick this needle in my ass or what?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Jacob groaned. “I'm going to make coffee.”

“I should have put something about needles in our vows,” Gabe called out after Jacob.

“And we'd be heading for a divorce right now if you did,” Jacob answered back.

…......................................................

“Would you have protected me like that?” Adam quizzed looking across the bed at his husband.

“From what?”

“Bully's.”

“Are you getting bullied?” Kris asked confused.

“I'm talking about if we were in high school together,” Adam explained.

“I'm five foot six,” Kris frowned. “You've been six foot one since you were sixteen. I would hope you'd look after me.”

“It's sort of sweet that Harry is going all out to protect Elle,” Adam smiled.

“I would have fought the jocks for you,” Kris smiled.

“And I would have put ice on your wounds when they kicked your ass,” Adam said wrapping his arm around Kris's waist.

“Yeah I would have gotten my ass kicked,” Kris laughed. “You'd be worth it though,” he added causing Adam to smile.

“I'd get my ass kicked for you too, you know.”

“Anyway none of that really matters, does it?” Kris quizzed. “We probably wouldn't have been friends in high school. I was busy doing my church work, and you were... well you were you.”

“And what does that mean?” Adam frowned. “I was too full of sin to be your friend?”

“You were too cool to be my friend more like,” Kris answered. “I wasn't really hanging around the cool kids in high school.”

“You've seen my school pictures right?” Adam quizzed. “The red hair and the hundred extra pounds I liked to carry around with me. I wasn't exactly one of the cool kids either.”

“I had a Ninja Turtles lunch box.”

“I had a weird lunch box when I was little too,” Adam shrugged. “It's the joys of growing up.”

“I was a senior,” Kris answered causing Adam to frown at him.

“You really weren't cool, were you?” Adam asked. “You weren't really trying.”

“That's the sad part,” Kris sighed. “I thought I was cool. You know I even had sneakers to match.”

“To match your lunch box?” Adam asked confused.

“Don't make it sound weird,” Kris frowned.

“Oh I don't have to make it do anything,” Adam laughed. “You're doing that all on your own.”

“And you were the coolest seventeen year old?” Kris asked annoyed.

“Cooler than you,” Adam laughed.

“I would have let the bullies kick your ass,” Kris said annoyed as he shrugged Adam's arm away from him. “Hell I would have helped them,” he added causing Adam to laugh.

End of Flash Forward 2035


	299. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Flash Forward 2035

This kid isn't even here yet and look down much it's costing us,” Gabe complained as he looked over his medical bills. “Does injections really need to be that expensive? I'm actually paying a hell of a lot of money to stick a needle into my own ass.”

“Totally worth it though,” Jacob remarked as he set Gabe's coffee mug down in front of him. “And please stop stressing about money. If we come up short in the next few months I can just ask my parents to help us out.”

“No,” Gabe said quickly grabbing hold of Jacob's hand. “Whatever happens you can not ask your Dad or Papa for money. That can't happen.”

“Why?” Jacob frowned.

“Because this is about us,” Gabe answered. “About our family. We have to do this alone. I want to be able to look into my kids eyes and know that we did everything for them. I don't want to think in the back of my mind that it's all down to your Papa and his millions.”

“I could design a few new t-shirts to sell on the website,” Jacob remarked. “I mean if I'm allowed to use my money for our baby?”

“Your money is fine,” Gabe smiled. “And I can contact the model agency and see if they have any jobs on.”

“Well if that's the case then we are going to be very rich,” Jacob smiled.

“Are you flirting with me?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Is it working?”

“Keep going and we'll see,” Babe winked.

…....................................................

“What are we doing here?” Kris frowned looking around the party.

“It's Bruno Mars fiftieth birthday party,” Adam answered. “He invited us.”

“He invited you,” Kris corrected. “I could have stayed home and watched the game.”

“And leave me alone with all these cute guys?”

“Who are young enough to be your son,” Kris pointed out.

“I noticed that too,” Adam mused. “How come all these parties have nothing but young twenty somethings. There's like twenty people here our age and then there's like three hundred kids. It's the same at every other party we go to.”

“Bruno's wife organised it,” Kris shrugged. “They're probably her friends.”

“Is she wife number two or three?” Adam quizzed.

“Three I think,” Kris answered.

“That's another thing I've noticed,” Adam mused. “They all have young wives. None of them are with the person they were with when they were thirty.”

“Or the one they were with when they were forty,” Kris added.

“We are the only ones who are on our first marriage,” Adam frowned.

“And that doesn't please you?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It just I never thought I'd be the poster boy for marriage,” Adam answered. “I'd have been the last one anyone thought would still be married.”

“I knew you'd still be married,” Kris said proudly.

“What are we seriously doing here?” Adam half laughed as he looked around the party.

“I know a really nice little bar just down the street,” Kris said looking down at his watch. “We could have a quiet drink together.”

“I would like to be in a place where I'm not the oldest person there,” Adam mused.

“I'll get our coats,” Kris smiled.

“It had better be a nice bar,” Adam said as Kris walked away.

“Very stylish,” Kris called out over his shoulder.

…............................................

“You lying little shit,” Adam frowned as he stood at the entrance of the bar

“I didn't lie, Kris smiled. “It is a stylish bar.”

“It's a sports bar,” Adam frowned looking around at all the men drinking beer.

“And oh look,” Kris smiled pointing at the large TV screen. “The games just started.”

“You are a lying little shit,” Adam mumbled as he followed Kris towards the bar.

“Come on,” Kris groaned taking Adam by the hand. “How many fashion shows and celebrity parties have I gone to with you?”

“A few,” Adam answered rolling his eyes.

“And how many sports bars have you gone to with me?”

“This will be my first,” Adam sighed.

“Want a drink?” Kris smiled.

“I'll have a sex on the beach,” Adam answered.

“Or something that won't get my face punched when I ask for it from the barman?” Kris asked.

“Beer it is then,” Adam sighed.

…........................................

“Walker needs to play Cooper up front,” Adam said taking another sip of his beer. “There's no use keeping him back. There's no way we can win without him.”

“Dude I've been saying that for weeks.”

“Adam?” Kris frowned as he came back from the bathroom.

“Hey honey,” Adam smiled. “ This is Steve. Steve, this is Kris my husband. I was just telling Steve how Walker is screwing up the team this season.”

“You were?” Kris frowned frowned looking at the stranger in front of him.

“Listen guys, me and my buddies are just getting another round. Why don't you guys join us? We can continue to figure out how to save this game,” Steve smiled causing Kris to frown even more.

“It's on us,2 Adam smiled. “We'll bring a round over.”

“The booth in the corner.” Steve pointed out as he walked back to his friends.

“That was Steve,” Adam smiled looking down at Kris. “Did you enjoy your pee?”

“Okay what happened. I was only gone five minutes,” Kris said confused. “How do you know who Walker is?”

“I'm guessing he's the old guy in the suit standing on the side of the stage yelling all of the time,” Adam shrugged.

“Court,” Kris corrected. “But how do you know what is name is? You weren't even paying attention to the game.”

“I was listening in on those guys beside us,” Adam shrugged. “They seemed to know what they were talking about.”

“And now Steve thinks you know what you're talking about,” Kris pointed out. “What happens when he asks you questions?”

“I'll answer them,” Adam answered. “Why?”

“How?” Kris asked. “You don't even know the two teams that are playing.”

“It's Manchester and.... Liverpool?”

“You just named two soccer teams,” Kris frowned. “And the fact that you know soccer teams but not basketball teams, scares the hell out of me.”

“Soccer players shorts are shorter,” Adam shrugged. “Plus when they put the ball in that net thing they like to hug and kiss each other. I like that.”

“Yeah don't tell Steve that story,” Kris frowned.

…...................................................

Why do you both look hungover?” Sebastian quizzed looking across the breakfast table at his parents. “And why do you have a bruise on your forehead, Papa?”

“That's too many questions for this time of the morning,” Adam complained into his coffee cup.

“We look hungover because we are,” Kris answered wincing as he did it. “We're hungover because we got very drunk last night.”

“That answers my first question,” Sebastian nodded. “And the bruise on Papa's forehead?”

“He headbutted a street sign,” Kris answered smiling into his coffee cup.

“Bruno Mars was eventful I see,” Sebastian remarked.

“We left the party early,” Kris shrugged.

“It was full of kids,” Adam added. “We went to a sports bar to watch the game instead.”

“Dad,” Sebastian frowned. “Did you take Papa to the emergency room after he hit his head last night?” I mean hard did he hit his head?”

“We actually did go to a sports bar last night,” Kris smirked looking at his confused son.

“Did you hit your head too?” Sebastian asked with concern.

“Your Papa and I spent a nice few hours in a sports bar drinking beer and talking sports with a bunch of firemen,” Kris answered.

“Oh I get it,” Sebastian smiled. “These firemen were strippers right? You went to that new gay bar Uncle Brad keeps talking about. The one with the uniform theme.”

“Why is it so hard to believe I would be in a sports bar,” Adam frowned. “I am a mean you know.”

“Okay this joke isn't funny anymore,” Sebastian frowned. “If you don't want to tell me what you were really doing last night that's okay, but please don't lie to me about it.”

“We're telling the truth,” Adam said.

“Are you seriously telling me you guys went to a sports bar?” Sebastian asked confused.

“That's what we've been saying for the last ten minutes,” Kris nodded.

“And where does the bruised forehead come into it?”

“It turns out your Papa knows more about soccer than a group of firemen,” Kris explained. “He was teaching the how to use their heads to score.”

“There's a dirty joke in there somewhere,” Adam smirked to himself.

“And that lead to headbutting a sign post,” Sebastian quizzed.

“It came out of nowhere,” Adam answered.

“You know you guys leave no room for us kids to rebel,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head. “I spent the night drinking tea and watching cooking shows. I ended my night cleaning tea stains off my white t-shirt because I've fell asleep in front of the TV.”

“I ended my night cleaning sick off of my shoes because Steve had a little accident,” Adam shrugged. “Our nights weren't so different.”

“I need to get a life,” Sebastian sighed shaking his head.

…........................................................


	300. The Little Things (Forever After Sequel)

Chapter 300

Flash Forward 2035

“So this is a rare sight.”

“What's that?” Gabe asked looking up from his bowl of cereal.

“You in our kitchen,” Walter answered taking a seat. “What do we owe the pleasure.”

“I guess I've been neglecting the farm for a while,” Gabe frowned. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry son,” Bill smiled patting his grandson's shoulder. “We know you have a lot going on.”

“How's the baby business going?” Walter smiled.

“Still working on it,” Gabe sighed. “That's sort of why I'm here.”

“Problem?” Bill asked.

“Well we thought it was going to be pretty easy,” Gabe answered. “You know we had all these doctors helping us, but it just didn't happen first time. We're trying again though. But to try we need money.”

“Bill get the check book,” Walter said clicking his fingers.

“No no,” Gabe said stopping his Granddad from moving. “I'm not here for money.”

“Well I hope it's not sperm,” Walter frowned. “I don't think ours work anymore.”

“You have to take it to that level every time, don't you?” Bill complained.

“Well there is a lot of tension in this room,” Walter complained. “I'm just trying to break it.”

“What I'm trying to say,” Gabe sighed. “Is that I might have to take some time out from the farm. I've been offered some modelling work, but it's in New York. So I'll need to be going back and forth. It's only going to be for a couple of weeks, and Sebastian said he'd come and help out whenever you need it.”

“I'm sure that would be great,” Bill smiled.

“Yeah a cute young guy running around the place,” Walter said pulling a face.

“You don't like cute young guys anymore?” Gabe quizzed.

“Ignore him,” Bill sighed. “He's being stupid as usual.”

“Something bad happened last night,” Walter sighed causing Gabe to frown.

“Really?”

“I found a grey hair,” Walter answered.

“Okay,” Gabe frowned looking at the hair on Walter's head. “First time looking in a mirror or something?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well all your hair is grey.”

“I found a grey hair on my chest,” Walter sighed. “Right between my nipples.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Gabe frowned. “Why am I listening to this?”

“Yeah let it go now, honey,” Bill sighed. “Our grandson doesn't need to know this.”

“It's a grey hair,” Walter pouted. “That's a tough thing to go through at my age.”

“Doesn't everyone go through it at your age?” Gabe quizzed.

“You mean at forty?” Walter quizzed.

“Ha,” Bill laughed loudly. “So funny.”

“Well I guess you have to get grey chest hair at some point,” Gabe shrugged. “At least the rest are still your natural color.”

“You are not understanding me,” Walter frowned. “I don't have chest hair. I just have one grey chest hair. Just one. Just one long grey chest hair between my nipples.”

“Why am I still standing here listening to this?” Gabe sighed. “I can leave.”

“You can son,” Walter nodded.

“Well bye then,” Gabe said before walking out.

“Never tell the grey chest hair story again,” Bill warned pointing at his husband.

“I thought it was interesting,” Walter shrugged.

…........................................................

“Water, water,” Adam gasped pushing open the kitchen door. “Water.”

“Been running again?” Kris quizzed looking up from his paper.

“No,” Adam snapped grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “This is just a new fashion statement I'm making.”

“Being sarcastic?”

“Of course I am,” Adam sighed. “I'm still trying to do this running thing.”

“I can see that,” Kris smiled as he reached up to wipe the sweat from Adam's forehead. “But you probably shouldn't be running in this kind of heat. Why don't you have a shower and I'll make you something to eat.”

“Diet,” Adam said patting his stomach.

“Oh great,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “We're doing this again.”

“Just a few pounds.”

“I'm not drinking those freaky drinks again,” Kris warned. “I can still taste them, you know.”

“If it was a beer you'd drink it,” Adam mumbled.

“Because beer doesn't taste like the inside of a dogs mouth,” Kris shrugged. “Now have some eggs.”

“Do you want a fat husband?”

“I want a happy husband,” Kris answered grabbing the eggs from the fridge. “Want two?”

“And maybe a back rub later,” Adam smiled.

“Eggs?” Sebastian frowned walking into the kitchen. “What happened to the diet I put you on?”

“Back off little man,” Kris warned pointing a finger at Sebastian. “My man wants eggs so my man will have eggs.”

“Well your man is going to have to run an extra few miles in the morning then,” Sebastian shrugged. “Can your son have eggs too or are they just for your man?”

“Well you're my boy,” Kris smiled. “Of course you can have eggs too.”

…................................................

“Mommy?”

“Yes dear,” Sophia smiled looking down at her son.

“I just want you to know that it's illegal for a woman your age to beat up an eight year old girl,” Tristan answered.

“I am not beating up any little girls,” Sophia sighed as she rolled her eyes. “Don't be so dramatic.”

“Why did you invite her?” Tristan groaned. “I don't need you making playdates for me. I'm eight.”

“If this little... girl is going to be dating my son then I want to know,” Sophia answered.

“I'm eight,” Tristan complained throwing his hands up in the air. “I don't date.”

“Do you like this little girl?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“She's the only girl in my class that likes sports.”

“So that's what gets a girl a date in school these days,” Sophia laughed.

“Mommy just don't...” Tristan paused at the sound of the door bell. “Don't be like Papa,” he added.

“I'll get it,” Tye yelled from the hallway.

“What does that mean?” Sophia frowned.

“He does weird stuff that we think is okay, but strangers don't,” Tristan answered. “Don't you do that,” Tristan whispered as the kitchen door opened.

“Tristan you have a visitor,” Tye smiled as the little girl walked in.

“Lizzy,” Tristan said softly.

“T,” Lizzy nodded.

“T?” Sophia mouthed at Tye.

“I don't know,” Tye mouthed back. “Well why don't you two go into the living room and your Mom and I will bring you in some lunch.”

“Keep the door open,” Sophia called out as Tristan followed Lizzy out.

“He's eight, Sophia,” Tye sighed grabbing the bread. “When I was eight I was too interested in basketball to be bothered by girls. She's just a friend.”

“When you were eight you were still carrying around your teddy bear,” Sophia said sarcastically. “I don't think we should used you as an example.”

“Well you were sacrificing your friends souls for the devil when you were eight,” Tye said sarcastically. “We should probably not use you either.”

“I'll use your head as a tray if you don't shut up,” Sophia warned. “Those big ears would come in handy.”

“Let's hope Lizzy isn't a bitch,” Tye sighed looking his wife up and down.

“I'm a bitch now?” Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Now why would you call yourself a bitch,” Tye said with a smile. “Your are lovely.”

“And you're an ass,” Sophia said rolling her eyes.

….............................................

“Gabe Allen?”

Gabe looked up at the sound of his name being called. “That's me.”

“Come this way,” the man smiled. “I'm Jeff. I'm the new booker here. So you haven't modelled in a while.”

“I've been busy with other things,” Gabe shrugged as he followed Jeff towards the studio.

“Well we're very excited to have you back,” Jeff smiled. “There's some exciting shoots coming up. You'll fit right in.”

“Well I was hoping to just do what I was doing before,” Gabe shrugged. “You know a few photo shoots and maybe a runway or two.”

“Well actually I've talked to the bosses and we actually have something else in store for you,” Jeff smiled pushing open the studio doors. “Have you heard of Kyle Clothing?”

“I... no,” Gabe frowned as he looked around the studio. “Why is there a bed in here?”

“Kyle Clothing specialise in underwear,” Jeff explained.

“Yeah I don't really do that,” Gabe said as he watched two male models climb onto the bed in just their boxers.

“It's twelve thousand a shoot,” Jeff explained handing Gabe a pair of boxers. “It'll only take twenty minutes.”

“Twelve thousand?” Gabe asked looking at the bed.

“For twenty minutes work,” Jeff nodded.

“And it's a one off?”

“Of course,” Jeff smiled. “I'll book you something else next week.

Gabe sighed looking down at the boxers in his hand. “Let's do it then.”

“Excellent,” Jeff smiled patting Gabe's shoulder. “I'll get the makeup girl over to you.”

“Great,” Gabe sighed unsure as he looked at the bed.

End of Flash Forward 2035


End file.
